Children of the Prophecy
by KendrixTermina
Summary: My basic plan with this is to take the good old time loop idea... and play it for horror, endless eight style. For once, Shinji is not the culprit - but he's the one who can fix it, leaving us with more or less the same problem. GERMAN version. There is an English one. Latest chapter: 2.46: [Übungen in Nichtdeterminismus]
1. 00: Da Capo

Himmlische Bedrohungen, ein entkommenes Testsubjekt und ein vierzehnjähriger Junge, der seinen Platz auf dieser Welt sucht. Dies ist die Geschichte einer grausamen Prophezeihung, die das Schicksal halbwüchsiger Kinder vorherbestimmt...

Das hier wird im wesentlichen die ganze Story noch einmal aufrollen; Ich werde mich teils an die Originalserie, teils and Rebuild und mit fortlaufender Story auch zunehmend an die Ideen meines eigenen kranken Hirns halten; Rechnet damit, das Charaktere aus den Spielen, OCs und Spoiler für die Rebuild-Reihe (auch 2.X) auftauchen.  
>Bei den entgültigen Pairings müsst ihr euch allerdings überraschen lassen hehehe.<br>Also, viel Spaß Leute.

* * *

>00: [Da Capo]<p>Man wunderte sich längst nicht mehr über die Musik, die hin und wieder aus dem geräumigen Einfamilienhaus kam;<p>

Jeden Tag, wenn auch nicht immer um die selbe Zeit, spielte dort irgendwer für mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang auf einem westlichen Cello.

Das Haus war groß genug, es gehörte schließlich einem Mann, der seine Brötchen damit verdiente, den Kindern reicher Eltern Privatunterricht zu geben; Beim Nachbarhaus hörte man das Cello nur noch im Garten, und auch nur, wenn man genau hin hörte. Und die Bewohner des Nachbarhauses saßen auch nicht immer dann zufällig im Garten, wenn das Cello zu hören war.

Am Meisten hörte man es, wenn man sich zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Haus befand, wenn irgendein altes Großmütterchen mit ihrer Gehhilfe dort vorbeitrottete. Solch eine alte Dame würde sich dabei freilich nichts denken als 'Oh, da ist wieder das Cello', vorrausgesetzt, dass sie schon lange genug in diesem kleinen, zwischen die eckigen Berge Japans geworfenem Dörfchen, um das Instrument schon zuvor einmal gehört zu haben; Das Spiel des Streichinstruments war schon seid vielen Jahre zu hören und wenn sich irgendjemand die Mühe gemacht hätte, regelmäßig zuzuhören, hätte er bemerkt, das sich der Spieler zunehmend verbessert hatte.

Aber natürlich hatte niemand Zeit für den Klang eines Instruments, das zufällig aus dem Haus einer Lehrkraft herrauskam. 'Vielleicht bekommt ja eines dieser reichen Kinder gerade Cellostunden' würden einige vielleicht denken, und auch nur, wenn sie wussten, dass das Haus einem Lehrer gehörte, und in der Lage waren, ein Cello als solches zu identifizieren.

Und das waren nicht ausgesprochen viele; In dieser hektischen, problemreichen Zeit hatten die meisten Leute ihre eigenen Sorgen und weitaus besseres mit ihrer Zeit zu tun, als irgendwelcher mittelmäßiger Cellomusik zuzuhören, selbst in einem kleinen Ort wie diesem, den die schier apokalyptische Katastrophe des Second Impact allerhöchstens gestreift hatte.

Hin und wieder fragte mal einer, ein kleines Kind, ein interessierter Fremde.

_"Ich... ich weiß nicht."_

_"Da... da wohnt doch so ein Privatlehrer, oder?"_

_"Ich glaube schon, ja."_

_"Oh, ja... Mein Mann hat einen Freund der einen Freund hat, der ihn kennt... Das muss dieses Kind sein..."_

_"Was denn für ein Kind? Ich wusste nicht, das er ein Kind hat..."_

_"Es ist nicht seins. Es ist das von irgendeinem stinkend reichen Regierungsbeamten, der es zu ihm in Pflege gegeben hat..."_

_"Beamter..? Ich dachte, es sei ein Wissenschaftler gewesen..."_

_"War er nicht beim Militär?"_

_"Wieso passt der Typ nicht selbst auf seinen Sohn auf...? Ein echter Rabenvater..."_

_"...aber... der Junge muss doch eine Mutter haben. Warum kümmert _die_ sich denn nicht um das Kind?"_

_"Das dürfte schwer werden, soweit ich weiß ist sie schon lange tot..."_

_"Sie ist tot? Was ist denn passiert?"_

_"Ich weiß es nicht... aber..."_

_"Was?"_

_"Es gibt da so ein verrücktes Gerücht... angeblich soll dieser Rabenvater seine eigene Frauals Versuchskaninchen benutzt haben..."_

_"Was...? Er hat sie selbst umgebracht und dann auch noch das Kind abgeschoben... so ein Bastard..." _

Von dem Kind dieses angeblichen Beamten/Wissenschaftlers/Bastards bekam die Bevölkerung abgesehen von der Cellomusik freilich ziemlich wenig mit. Sein Lehrer unterrichtete ihn zuhause, dazu war er ja Lehrer und bekam vermutlich auch sein Gehalt gezahlt.

Und selbst wenn einer der Anwohner ihn erwischt hätte, wie er in einen Lebensmittelladen ging oder so etwas, die Augen dieser recht beschäftigten, recht in Eile befindlichen Menschen würden sicherlich nicht an ihm hängen bleiben; Er hatte nichts an sich, das ihn als den mysteriösen Cellisten aus der Nachbarschaft zu erkennen gegeben hätte.

Er war ein unscheinbarer Junge der meist in simplen, lockeren Hosen und noch simpleren T-Shirts rumlief, mal in weiß, mal in blau, nichts was sonderlich hervorstach. Er war keine beeindruckende Figur, weder besonders groß noch besonders klein, nicht fett, aber auch nicht muskulös, mit stinknormalen, dunkelbraunen Haaren in Form eines stinknormalen Haarschnitts.

Das einzige an ihm, das vielleicht einen Blick wert gewesen wäre, waren seine Augen.

Sie präsentierten sich der Welt in einem tiefen, reinen dunklem Blau, dass man in Japan sonst fast nur bei Einwanderern zu sehen bekam, blau, wie es die Ozeane vor dem Second Impact waren, als sie noch Leben enthielten, über das wir weniger wussten als über die Tiefen des Weltalls; Blau wie der Himmel, wie das, was vom irdischen, diesseitigen getrennt war.

Aber natürlich sah ihn niemand wegen seiner Augen an. Um seine Augenfarbe zu erkennen, hätte man sich sein Gesicht genau ansehen müssen, und wie gesagt, er hatte nicht viel an sich, das dazu motivieren würde.

Alle waren damit beschäftigt, über die Wiederherstellung der Ozeane zu reden, über die unverantwortliche Ausgabe von Regierungsgeldern, über diese eigenartige Mordserie in der neuen Hauptstadt Tokyo-3, von der niemand so recht wusste, warum sie denn jetzt die Hauptstadt werden sollte, wenn man doch schon Tokyo-2 hatte, oder wieso die dort so unheimlich viel Geld für Verbunkerungsanlagen ausgaben, sodass niemand von einem unauffälligen Jungen mit blauen Augen notiz nahm, wenn dieser etwas kaufen ging oder irgendeine Veranstaltung besuchte (was er sowieso nur tat, wenn sein Lehrer es ihm sagte) oder einfach mal die Post holte.

Die Post holen... das war es auch gewesen, was er an diesem Tag hatte tun sollen. Die Post holen und sie auf den Tisch legen, damit sein Lehrer sie später lesen konnte. Sein Lehrer las die Post - Die ganze Post.

Dem Jungen schrieb nie jemand einen Brief, weder sein Wissenschaftler-Vater noch irgendjemand anders. Wie sollte ihm auch jemand schreiben, es wusste doch kaum einer, das er überhaupt hier war.

Niemand hatte ihm je einen Brief geschrieben.

Bis jetzt.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem dem sich diese Tatsache, wie so unendlich viele andere Sachen für immer veränderte... An dem Tag, an dem sein Leben eine Wendung um 180 Grad nahm.

Der Tag, an dem er den Briefkasten öffnete, und die zwei Worte las, auf die irgendein Teil von ihm immernoch vergeblich gewartet hatte, obwohl sein Verstand längst begriffen hatte, dass es vergeblich war.

An diesem Tag fand er, an sich adressiert, die Worte

"Komm her."


	2. Akt I, 01: Cracks In A Wall

Akt I: Exposition: [You are (not) alone]

01: [Cracks In A Wall]

'Cause I was born to destroy you  
>And I am growing by the hour<br>And getting strong in every way  
>- Muse, 'Hate this and I'll love you'<p>

Alles begann mit einem Sprung in einer Glasscheibe.  
>Ein unscheinbarer, kleiner Strich, so fein, dass man ihn wohl nur bemerkt hätte, wenn man für längere Zeit seitlich in die Scheibe hineingeblickt hätte. Das schummrige, rote Licht dieses Ortes tat ebenfalls sein übriges; Die Dimensionen der Scheibe ebenfalls; Wenn irgend ein Mensch diese nicht all zu kleine Halle betrat, würde er oder sie sich wohl eher mit den vielen komplizierten Apparaturen, großen Röhren und Labortischen in diesem Raum beschäftigen als einen kleinen Riss in irgendeiner Ecke der Glasscheibe zu suchen, welche die Nordwand des Raumes bildete.<br>Doch nur, weil der Sprung leicht zu übersehen war, hieß das nicht, dass er nicht da war; Ganz im Gegenteil, es war sogar immer mehr von diesem Sprung da, weil er dem Druck der gelbstichig-rotorangenen Flüssigkeit dahinter einen Angriffspunkt bot und dadurch stetig wuchs. Er breitete sich aus - langsam, aber stetig, wie eine sich öffnende Knospe. Man hätte eine Weile wegsehen und dann wieder hinsehen müssen, um überhaupt eine Veränderung zu bemerken, aber es hörte nicht auf, und geschah immer schneller, je mehr Sprünge sich dazu gesellten und je weiter sie sich verbanden und verzweigen, bis die Ausbreitung der Sprünge einen Punkt erreichten, an dem man sie hätte hören können, wenn sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt denn irgendein Mensch an diesem Ort befunden hätte; Da war ein fortlaufendes Crescendo aus Klirren und Knarzen, während das Glas unaufhaltsam zersprang und zerbrach.  
>Kein Mensch war hier, um das Geräusch zu hören, geschweige denn Maßnahmen zu ergreifen; Und doch waren zwei feine, blasse Hände zur Stelle, um das an eine Schneeflocke oder ein Spinnennetz erinnernde Epizentrum der Sprünge einzudrücken und die Scheibe zum reißen zu bringen...<p>

"Proteinwände vier bis siebzehn clear."  
>"Eins bis drei ebenfalls clear."<br>"Initialisiere Selbstdiagnose-Subroutinen der MAGI in fünf, vier, drei, zwei..."

Wie man an den Stimmen des Personals, wie auch an den von ihnen verursachten Tippgeräuschen ohne große wissenschaftliche Analysen bemerken konnte, herrschte im Hauptkomplex des Central Dogma ein geschäftiges Treiben; Zahlenreihen huschten im Eiltempo über den großen Bildschirm, der in der großen Halle fast eine ganze Wand beanspruchte; Auch auf den scheinbar davor einfach so im Raum schwebenden, mehrschichtigen holographischen Anzeigen war einiges los, der Großteil der 'Action' fand jedoch auf den zahlreichen Plattformen über- und um die Hardware der Supercomputer statt, welche insgesamt die ganze Stadt verwalteten.  
>Neo Tokyo-3 - Ein Monument für viele Dinge, in erster Linie aber für die Menschheit, sei es für ihre Angst, ihren Fortschritt oder ihren angeblich unbändigen Überlebenswillen.<br>Und der ganze Stolz dieser Bastion der Hochtechnologie, dieser wehrhaften Festung, war das MAGI-System, eine Anreihung dreier biologischer Supercomputer - Die ersten, wenn auch nicht mehr die einzigen ihrer Art.  
>Und auf den physischen Bauelementen dieser Rechner waren auf mehreren Plattformen, von unten nach oben hin mehr oder weniger nach Diensträngen geordnet, die Angestellten von NERV in ihren Beigefarbenen, eng sitzenden Uniformen zu finden, wie sie eifrig ihre Tastaturen malträtierten, ihrer Arbeit nachgingen und hin und wieder auch ein kleines Gespräch führten.<p>

Nun verlangte so eine Routineüberprüfung wie diese nicht die Anwesenheit der Abteilungsleitungen oder gar des Commanders; Die höchsgelegene Plattform, die noch besetzt war, behergte die drei technischen Operatoren Shigeru Aoba, Makoto Hyuuga und Maya Ibuki.  
>Letztere, eine junge Frau mit einer Kurzhaafrisur, schien gerade mir irgendwas vertig geworden zu sein und lehnte sich erschöpt ein wenig in ihrem Stuhl zurück.<br>"...MAGI Selbtsdiagnosecheck abgeschlossen. Keine Anomalien festgestellt. Alle Systeme funktionieren einwandfrei."  
>"Gut." kommentierte Aoba, ein hochgewachsener Mann mit etwas längeren Haaren. "Vergiss aber nicht, alle Verteidigungsrelevanten Funktionen doppelt zu checken."<br>"Checken, Checken, Checken..." wiederholte Hyuuga, ein Brillenträger mit großen, schwarzen Augen, während er mit seiner Hand aud der Konsole herumtippend eine Ebene-Zwei-Diagnose für die eben erwähnten Bereiche einleitete. "Alles muss doppelt und dreifach gecheckt werden, wir tuen hier nichts anderes mehr... Früher gab es wenigstens noch hin und wieder ein paar Testdaten von Einheit Null, die wir auswerten sollten, aber seid dem Unfall neulich ist damit auch Sense."  
>Mit einem seufzen wendete er sich wieder seinem Diagnoseprogramm zu.<br>"Erwähn mir bloß nicht diesen Unfall." bat Ibuki, scheinbar ein wenig verstört. "Ich kann immernoch nicht glauben, was da passiert ist... Das betreffende Labor liegt völlig in trümmern, unsere Pilotin ist noch auf der Intensivstation, und der Commander trägt immernoch dicke Verbände an den Händen..."  
>"Immerhin haben jetzt wenigstens ein paar von uns etwas zu tun... Wir testen hier seid Monaten nur das Equiptment, und unsere EVAs sind im Moment auch nur Staub fänger..." entgegnete Hyuuga. "Ich frage mich, wie lange wir hier wohl noch auf unseren Einsatz warten müssen..."<br>"Ich an eurer Stelle wäre vosichtig mit euren Wünschen. Es kann nämlich sein, das sie bald in Erfüllung gehen..." warf Aoba ein.  
>"Wie denn das...?" wollte Ibuki leicht verunsichert wissen.<br>"Tja, immerhin wurde doch die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung aus Deutschland hierher versetzt... Soweit ich weiß wird sie morgen hier ankommen. Ihr Name ist Misato Katsuragi."  
>"Katsuragi, hm...? Ich glaube, Doktor Akagi hat diesen Namen schon mal erwähnt..." bemerkte Ibuki.<br>"Ach, dann kennen sich die beiden...?"

"Ja, sie ist eine alte Freundin aus meiner College-Zeit."  
>Ibuki, wie auch Hyuuga, der nicht mit einer solchen Antwort auf seine Frage gerechnet hatten, drehten sich eilig um, als sie ohne Vorwarnung die Stimme ihrer Vorgesetzten hinter sich vernahmen, und auch Aoba wendete seinen Kopf in die Richtung der dreißigjährigen Frau, die so eben ihre plattform betreten hatte.<br>Hätte man Dr. Akagis Aussehen mit einem Wort beschreiben sollen, wäre es wohl 'professionell' gewesen, insbesondere wenn sie wie jetzt in ihrem ihrem weißen Kittel mit einem Notizpad in der einen und einer Tasse Kaffee Kafee in der anderen daherkam.  
>Ihre Haare waren Hellblond und hörten kurz vor ihren Schultern auf, ihre Augenbrauen verrieren jedoch, dass dies nicht ihre natürliche Haarfarbe war. Des weiteren trug sie einen rohrenförmigen, schwarzen Minirock und ein hellblaues Oberteil aus irgendeinem glänzenden Material, dessen Reißverschluss mit einem runden Anhänger versehen war. Ein einzelner Leberfleck prangte unter einem ihrer grünen Augen.<br>"Guten Tag." grüßte sie, einen Schluck aus ihrer mit einem NERV-Logo verzierten Tasse nehmend. "Wie geht es vorran...?"

"Wir sind gerade mit der Ebene-Zwei-Diagnose fertig." berichtete Maya.  
>"Gut. Zeigt mal her..." Nachdem Maya sich mitsammt ihres Stuhlen ein bisschen zur Seite gerückt hatte, beugte Dr. Akagi sich über deren Konsole, um ein paar kurze Programmbefehle einzutippen und den Platz nach einem Druck auf die Enter-Taste wieder freizugeben.<br>"Soweit alles in Ordnung, macht weiter mit Ebene drei."

Die Leiterin der technischen Abteilung wollte sich gerade verabschieden, um ein paar ihrer anderen, zahlreichen Teile ihres breiten Arbeitsspektrums nachzukommen, als sie ein piepsendes Geräusch aus einer der Konsolen hörte - Es war die interne Telefonleitung.  
>Während Hyuuga augenblicklich ran ging, verengte Dr. Akagi ihre Augen - Es gab für heute eigentlich keine ausstehenden Benachrichtigungen mehr, jedenfalls keine, die sie hier hätten erreichen sollten, aber irgendetwas war anscheinend los,da ihr Untergebener einen recht überwältigten Eindruck machte.<br>"Dr. Akagi..." begann er, nachdem er das Telefon wieder aufgelegt hatte.  
>"Es gab eine Fehlermeldung..."<br>"Bei der Überprüfung der MAGI...?"  
>"Nein, sie kam aus... dem Terminal Dogma, Abschnitt vier, Sektion C..."<br>Für Hyuuga war das lediglich die Bezeichnung eines Ortes, der oberhalb seiner Geheimhaltungsstufe lag; Er war nie dort unten gewesen, da er aber wie jeder in dieser Einrichtung von Lillith und dem Selbstzerstörungssystem wusste, konnte er sich wohl denken, dass was auch immer dort unten lag, irgendwie wichtig sein musste, was seine hörbare Beunruhigung erklärte;  
>Dr. Akagi hingegen wusste nur zu genau, was sich dort unten befand... und warum es eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte, von dort eine Fehlermeldung zu erhalten. Zu den Objekten, die in diesem Labor aufbewahrt wurden, konnte sie nur sagen, dass sie sie verachtete. Allerdings war es auch genau das: Ein Aufbewahrungsort. Hin und wieder experimentierte sie an einem dieser Dinger oder nahm sie auseinander, die meisten davon schwappten aber lediglich durch einen großen Tank; Auch, wenn für sie später allerlei weitere nützliche Verwendungszwecke geplant waren, erfüllte im Moment nur eines dieser Dinger Aufgabe, und dieses Exemplar befand sich nicht dort unten...<br>Dr. Akagi konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was für ein Fehler mit den Gegenständen dort unten auftreten sein könnte, denn im Moment wurden sie, wie schn gesagt, nur verwahrt.  
>Um so mehr beunruhigte es sie, was dort unten ablaufen könnte... Weil sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was es sein könnte.<br>"Maya, würden Sie und ihre Kollegen hier bitte ohne mich weiter machen...?"  
>Nach einem verunsicherten nicken von ihrer Mitarbeiterin setzte sich die Leiterin des Projekts E schnurstracks in Bewegung, leerte ihre Kaffeetasse in einem Zug, stellte diese auf einer Konsole ab und machte sie auf den Weg. So ungern sie auch daran dachte, so waren diese Sachen, dieses Zeug für die Pläne des Commanders nicht unwichtig - genauso wie sie selbst, wie sie in Gedanken mit einem bitteren Lächeln anmerkte, dass sie sich erst erlaubte, als ihre Kollegen es höchstens durch ihren Schädel hindurch hätten sehen können.<br>Eilig schritt sie durch die Korridore des NERV-Hauptquartiers, auf dem Weg zu dem Fahrstuhl, der sie an ihr Ziel bringen sollte.  
>Sie verließ ihn auf einer der unteren Etagen zu Gunsten eines schwach beleuchteten, schwarz ausgekleideten Korridors; Von hier aus musste sie einen anderen Aufzug für autorisiertes Personal nehmen, der sich nur mit ihrem Sicherheitsausweis, ihren Fingerabdrücken, einem Scan ihrer Iris und ihrer Stimme, oder ersatzweise die eines ähnlich hochrangigen NERV-Mitarbeiters in Bewegung setzten ließ. Aber so weit kam sie gar nicht erst.<p>

Denn nachdem sie etliche Gänge hinter sich gelassen hatte und sich nun allmählich ihrem Ziel näherte, vernahm sie ein Geräusch, dass sie nur als einen markerschütternden Schrei bezeichnen konnte.  
>Auch, wenn NERV eine militärische Organisation mit Leutnants, Captains und Commandern war, hätte die Wissenschaftlerin nie gedacht, dass sie die Pistole, die sie nur der Vorschriften wegen bei sich trug, einmal aus der Tasche ihres Kittels ziehen und entsichern würde.<br>Trotzdem tat sie es - zum Glück, wie sie, angesichts der Szene, die sich ihr jenseits der nächsten Biegung des Korridors dar bot, im Nachhinein feststellte.  
>Das war ein Anblick, der selbst die abgehärtete Wissenschaftlerin erst einmal zu einer Salzsäule erstarren ließ: Es hatte fast schon etwas von einem grotesken Kunstwerk mit all den roten Flecken, sprenkeln und Spritzern in den Ecken und Rändern des Ganges und den großen, unregelmäßig geformten Klecksen auf dem Boden.<br>Und der Gestank, der Gestank... Der Geruch von Blut. Nach all dem jahrelangen Arbeiten mit LCL sollte sie sich eigentlich daran gewöhnt haben, aber in Begleitung der Bilder, die sich ihr im Lichtkegel der offenen Fahrstuhltür boten, verfehlte er seine Wirkung ausnahmsweise mal nicht.  
>Da lag ein Mann in einer NERV-Uniform auf dem Boden... ohne seinen Kopf.<br>Ein Kollege von ihm befand sich von der Hüfte abwärts an der linken, von dort aufwärts neben der rechten Wand, in der Körpermitte so sauber durchtrennt wie mit einer Guillotine.  
>Der Zeitgenosse im Fahrstuhl war völlig zerstückelt worden, eines seiner Beine lag im Türrahmen und hinderte die Fahrstuhltüren somit daran, sich wieder zu schließen.<br>Und als ob das alles nicht genug sei, fand sich an der rechten Wand eine zitternde, dunkelhaarige NERV-Angestellte, die ihre Vorgesetzte entsetzt ansah.  
>"Warum mussten Sie nur herkommen... Laufen Sie, oh mein Gott, LAUFEN SIE!"<br>Ohne die Reaktion der falschen Blondine abzuwarten, schoss die völlig aufgelöste junge Frau mit ihrer eigenen Pistole mehrere Kugeln auf irgendetwas, das jenseits des Lichtkegels der offenen Fahrstuhltür lag - Aber sie traf nichts. Nicht, weil sie nicht richtig zielte, oh nein... Die Kugeln schienen... abgeprallt zu sein...? Und was hatte dieser Lichtblitz zu bedeuten...?  
>Als die junge Frau schließlich die Nerven verlor und weiter schießend auf das mysteriöse etwas in der Ecke zu rannte, konnte Dr. Akagi es deutlich erkennen...<br>Dieses Muster aus konzentrischen Achtecken, fast wie eine unsichtbare Mauer in der Luft...  
>Ein... AT-Feld? Es war etwas... mit einem AT-FELD in diesem Raum...?<br>Ein... Engel...? Hier drin?  
>Die junge Frau schoss weiter und weiter, doch bevor Dr. Akagi irgendetwas hätte sagen können, um sie zum Rückzug zu bewegen, waren die Arme der dunkelhaarigen Angestellten mitsamt ihrer Pistole vor deren Füßen gelandet, sie schreiend mit zwei fontänenartig blutenden Stümpfen und durchtrennten Schlagadern zurück lassend; Aber das war offensichtlich noch nicht genug; Das wilde Schreien der Frau wurde von ihrer Enthauptung beendet, nach der ihr Körper einfach zusammensackte und die Einrichtung dieses Ganges um eine weitere Blutlache erweiterte.<br>Da war wieder dieses... Licht gewesen, das AT-Feld... Ein AT-Feld... als offensive Waffe, als ultimatives Messer... Vermutlich aktivierte das Wesen es gerade so, dass es sich dort materialisieren würde, wo es schneiden wollte, die Außen- und Innenseite des Feldes vollkommen abschirmend, und somit alles durchtrennend, was zufällig an dieser Grenze lag...  
>Faszinierend...<br>Akagi spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Irgend ein noch aktiver Teil ihres sonst dominanten logischen Verstandes wie sie an, sich umzudrehen und um ihr Leben zu rennen, doch ihre Knie waren weich wie Butter und ihre Füße wie festgeklebt, an ihrem Platz gehalten von blankem Horror, aber auch von einer gewissen Neugier, denn was auch immer dieses Massaker zu verantworten hatte, zeigte sich jetzt.  
>Zuerst trat so etwas wie ein...Kinderfuß aus dem Schatten heraus, dann ein weiterer, und dann das ganze Ding...<br>Die Leiterin der technischen Abteilung schluckte.  
>Das... das war unmöglich. Das, was sie da sah, konnte einfach nicht sein.<br>Diese Dinger waren ohne eingehende Vorbereitungen nicht einmal stabil genug, um an der Luft nicht zu zerfallen, der Mensch hatte es bis her nicht geschafft, Mutter Natur bei der Frischhaltung von Fleisch ebenbürtig zu werden.  
>Dieses Ding konnte nicht... hier sein, es sollte gar nicht in der Lage sein, ein AT-Feld zu projizieren und es auch noch intelligent einzusetzen...<br>Es müsste nicht mal dazu fähig sein, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn irgendwie... auszubrechen.  
>Es... es dürfte verdammt noch mal keine Seele haben.<br>Und doch, da stand es. Ein noch unvollendetes Exemplar, dessen äußere Form einem etwa neun- oder zehnjährigen weiblichen Menschen ähnelte, mit dem Kopf eines NERV-Angestellten in der Hand und einem dünnen unmenschlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Und es blickte sie direkt an.  
>Noch als sie realisierte, dass die Wesenheit sie fixiert hatte, drehte sie sich augenblicklich um und rannte mit einer berauschenden Geschwindigkeit um ihr Leben, derer sie sich selbst nicht für fähig gehalten hätte.<p>

Sie schaffte es sich, sich lebend um die Ecke zu schleppen und zerschlug augenblicklich eine in die Wand eingelassene, von einem schwarz-gelben rahmen umgebene Glasscheibe ein, den darunter liegenden Knopf tief runterdrückend.  
>Vor ihren Augen schloss sich eine Notvorrichtung und versiegelte den Gang.<br>Augenblicklich ließ die Wissenschaftlerin ihre Pistole in ihren Kittel sinken und holte statt dessen ihr Mobiltelefon hervor.  
>"...Akagi hier. Orten sie mein Handy und schicken sie mir unverzüglich Sektion Zwei... Und stellen sie mich in das Büro des Commanders durch..."<p>

_  
>(1) Ich gehe hier nach Rebuild, wo Misato und ein gewisser Teil des NERV-Personals über Lillith - und einen damit zusammenhängenden Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus - Bescheid wissen. Das liegt daran, das ich gewisse Szenen verwenden will.<br>(2) Natürlich kommt für alles noch eine Erklärung  
>(3) Freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel: [The Thing That Should Not Be]<p> 


	3. 02: The Thing That Should Not Be

02: [The Thing That Should Not Be]

-

"Wie ist das möglich...?"  
>"Das weiß ich auch nicht, Herr Vizecommander. Gerade das versuche ich herraus zu finden..."<br>"Dann tun sie das schnell." mischte sich schließlich die tiefe Stimme Ikaris ein. "...Es muss um jeden Preis vernichtet werden... Wenn sie damit fertig sind, erwarte ich, dass Sie es unverzüglich autopsieren und den Rest überprüfen."  
>"Verstanden."<br>"Ach ja, und lassen Sie keine Informationen durchsickern. Wir werden den Zwischenfall als das Werk von gut vorbereiteten Terroristen darstellen."  
>Der ältere der beiden Männer, deren Silhouetten zusammen mit der ihres Schreibtisches das einzige waren, was sich in dem großen, größtenteils mit Glasfenstern eingefassten Raum ausmachen ließ.<br>Decke und Boden waren voll mit komplizierten Symbolen.  
>"Ikari..." begann der ältere Mann, der neben seinem sitzenden Kollegen stand.<br>"...Wie in aller Welt verträgt sich das hier mit unserem Szenario? Dieser Zwischenfall ist zu nah... zu nah an der Zeit der Prophezeiung..."

-

Als die Abriegelung sich wieder öffnete - eine halb aus der Wand gerissene Schnittstelle erklärte, warum - stand das Kind einem ganzen Korridor voll bewaffneter Männer entgegen. Einige wunderten sich über das Aussehen ihres Ziels, erkannten vielleicht vertraute Züge in dem Gesicht oder wunderten sich über seine kindliche Beschaffenheit, doch sobald der Erste zu schießen begann, folgten sie alle.  
>Da war etwas am Gesichtsausdruck des Wesens, dass irgendwie... falsch aussah, nicht ganz.. richtig, und es erweckte bei den Männern das Bedürfnis, einen Schweizer Käse aus ihm zu machen.<br>Das einzige, was hier aber durchlöchert wurde, waren die Wände und der Bode, vielleicht auch die Decken; Das Ding hielt alle Geschosse mit seinem AT-Feld erfolgreich ab. Es zuckte nicht, es regte sich nicht, erschreckte sich nicht durch das Geräusch der Schüsse, es stand einfach nur da und starrte, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln.  
>"Los, Feuer! Feuer!"<br>"Wir... wir haben keine Munition mehr, Chef!"  
>Das war der Moment, in dem das Wesen weiterlief. Es ging einfach den Gang entlang, die verzweifelten Versuche der Sicherheitsmänner, sich vielleicht durch den Wurf ihrer Pistole oder ähnlich waghalsige Manöver noch zu retten, nicht einmal zur Kenntnis nehmend.<br>Sie zerplatzten um sie herum wie Luftballons, nur Fetzen in dieser Welt zurück lassend.  
>So wie die Sperrvorrichtung öffnete sich auch eine Fahrstuhltür für sie, die Tür eines Fahrstuhls, dessen Inneres sie bereits mit dem Blut zweier gewöhnlicher NERV-Angestellten verunstaltet hatte.<br>Sie schossen und schossen, doch am Ende blieb keiner von ihnen übrig. Ein Pärchen, das den Evakuierungsbefehl für diese Sektion wohl zu spät gehört hatte, kam um die Ecke gestolpert.  
>Das Grinsen der Wesenheit verbreiterte sich.<p>

-

„Sämtliches Personal wird angewiesen, in seinen jeweiligen Arbeitsräumen zu bleiben und die öffentlichen Bereiche schnellstens zu evakuieren. Im Übrigen sind die folgenden Bereiche nicht mehr zu betreten:..."

"Ich... ich sagte es doch, da muss... wirklich etwas passiert sein..." meinte Maya Ibuki ängstlich zu ihren Kollegen, während sie zur Decke aufschaute, als wolle sie die Durchsagen anstarren, die über ihre Köpfe hinweg verkündet worden.

-

"...Nein, das ist zwecklos. Wenn das so weiter geht, verschwenden wir am Ende nur Munition und Personal... Die Messungen haben ergeben, dass das AT-Feld nicht durchgehend aktiv ist... Es projiziert es also nur, wenn es dass bewusst will. Versuchen Sie, von Hinten oder von der Seite darauf zu schießen, wenn es abgelenkt ist."  
>Dr. Akagi, die sich und ihrem Laptop eine ruhige Ecke gesucht hatte, telefonierte in irgendeinem dunklen Winkel des Hauptquartiers mit den Sicherheitsmännern. "Und ich würde Ihnen raten, weder daneben zu schießen, noch sich entdecken zu lassen... Das ist nicht die Art von Feind, die Ihnen eine zweite Chance lässt." Sie tippte irgendetwas ein, während sie der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung zuhörte. "Nein, übermitteln sie mir lieber die Daten der Überwachungssysteme. Was tut das Ding?"<br>Als Akagi in der Grafik auf ihrem Laptop sah, welchen Weg das Wesen bis jetzt genommen hatte, glaubte sie, die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen.  
>Das Ding... war nicht nach unten Unterwegs. "Natürlich. Es war ja schon von Anfang an im Terminal Dogma. Wenn es die Verhaltensmuster eines Engels hätte, wären wir alle schon längst..."<br>Sie konnte es kaum glauben.  
>"Was... was macht es... es... es geht nach oben! Aber... dieser Weg... Diese Sektion, die es da durchquert... Es ist fast, als wolle es zu..."<p>

-

Und dann öffnete sich die Tür, und es stand direkt vor ihm und Fuyutsuki, und hinterließ mit ihren nackten, blutverschmierten Füßen Abdrücke auf dem gemusterten Boden seines durch seine Architektur scheinbar endlos wirkenden Büros, ohne inne zu halten auf die beiden Männer zugehend.  
>Der nackte, unreife Körper hätte aus der Ferne wohl wie ein Strich in heller Fleischfarbe gewirkt, wenn da nicht das immer noch feucht in dem Gesicht geklebt und den Großteil des Kopfes wie eine eng anliegende Haube umhüllte.<br>Der Geruch des LCL war tief in die Substanz eingezogen, und die frischen Blutspritzer intensivierten ihn nur noch.  
>Rote Sprenkel auf weißem Fleisch - und der Kopf eines unglücklichen Sicherheitsmitarbeiters, dessen Augen immer noch Weit offen standen, obwohl es dort nur noch das Weiße zu sehen gab, den es an den Haaren gepackt hatte.<br>Die unwahrscheinlichen sicheren Schritte der kleinen Füße erzeugten aufgrund der ihren Anhaftenden Flüssigkeit ein patschendes Geräusch;  
>Eigentlich hätte es selbst, wenn es irgendwie zu einem Verstand gekommen wäre, nicht fähig sein sollen, zu laufen; Als sie den letzten Klon aktiviert hatten, hatten sie diesen erst einmal gehörig mit Chemikalien vollpumpen müssen, um die noch nie benutzen Muskel nutzbar zu machen; Und selbst das wäre unmöglich gewesen, wenn sie die Klone nicht in einem Tank voll mit der Quelle des Lebens aufbewahren würden. Im normalfall tendierten nicht benutzte Muskeln dazu, sich zunehmend aufzulösen oder auf ein absolutes Minimum abzubauen.<br>Aber da stand es.  
>Es stand nicht nur, es lief auf sie zu.<br>Das Ding, das nicht da sein sollte.  
>Fuyutsuki wich instinktiv ein paar Schritte zurück;<br>Anders als Ikari.  
>Der Commander stand einfach da, ohne dass sein Gesichtsausdruck sich auch nur im Geringsten veränderte.<br>Er zeigte weder Angst noch Ekel, nicht vor dem Blutgestank, und auch nicht vor dem abgetrennten Kopf; Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, sich daran zu gewöhnen, regelmäßig in einen ganzen Tank voll mit solchen Perversionen zu blicken, ohne dabei Übelkeit zu verspüren, vermochte ihn gar nichts mehr zu erschüttern;  
>Auch nicht der Gedanke daran, sich im Austausch gegen deren Loyalität an zwei bestimmte Damen verkauft zu haben.<br>Es war auch von Anfang an nicht die Natur oder der Zustand dieser Objekte gewesen, der ihm zugesetzt hatte, sondern die Tatsache, das er selbst über jeden ihrer Schädel das Gesicht seiner Frau gezogen hatte.  
>Doch er schaffte es, schaffte es, jedes mal, wenn sein Untergebener anmerkte, das sie wohl entsetzt gewesen wäre, zu antworten, das Yui es verstanden hätte.<br>Sie hätte das selbe für ihn getan, für ihn den Anblick dieser Klone ausgehalten, für ihn ihren Körper hergegeben, für ihn die Erde verbrannt und den Himmel entzwei gerissen.  
>Sie hätte das selbe für ihn getan. Davon war er vollkommen überzeugt.<br>Er wusste einfach, dass sie das selben für ihn getan hätte.  
>Oh Gott, er hoffte, dass sie das selbe für ihn getan hätte.<p>

Den besorgten Blicken seines Kollegen zum Trotz blieb Ikari ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an seinem Platz stehen, und starrte die Perversion an.  
>Und die Perversion hob ihren Kopf an, den sie bis her fast schon beinahe achtlos hatte hängen lassen, und starrte mit blutroten Augen zurück, die Mundwinkel zu irgendeiner Mutation eines Grinsens verziehend.<br>Es besaß also tatsächlich Intelligenz, genau, wie Akagi es gesagt hatte.  
>"Was willst du?"<br>hallte Ikaris tiefe, raue Stimme durch den Raum.  
>Er war sich längst über die Gefahr bewusst, die von dieser Entität ausging - aber wenn es tatsächlich intelligent war, könnte er es durch Kommunikationsversuche vielleicht lang genug hinhalten, bis die von der Sicherheit hier auftauchten; Oder er könnte sich zumindest auf irgend eine Art eine Chance verschaffen, es zu erschießen.<br>Und tatsächlich, er hatte Erfolg: Das Wesen brachte ihn nicht um.  
>Es antwortete, es kommunizierte, obwohl es dazu nicht im Geringsten in der Lage hätte sein sollen; nicht ohne vorher die 'Programmierung' eingeprägt bekommen zu haben. Woher in aller Welt hatte es eine Vorstellung von menschlicher Kommunikation, ausgerechnet von ihrer Sprache?<br>Aber so unmöglich es auch war, es sprach.  
>Das Ding, dass nicht da sein sollte, sprach Worte, die nicht hätten sein sollen:<br>Ich will dich  
>Egal, wie unfassbar es erschien, dass es überhaupt sprach, oder von was es da sprach, am erstaunlichsten war immer noch, wie es sprach.<br>Nicht als erste Existenz hatte es die sanfte, ätherische Stimme von Ikaris Frau gestohlen, doch ihren Worten schien stets ein Echo zu folgen.  
>Nicht sofort, aber recht schnell realisierte Ikari auch, wieso.<br>Er hörte die Worte, wie sie aus ihrem Mund kamen... aber er hörte sie auch in seinem Kopf, als eine Art Resonanz in seinen tiefsten Schichten, wo er längst alles für abgestorben hielt.  
>Als sei es etwas, dass er gut kannte, und auch etwas, dass ihn gut kannte.<br>Es war, als könnte sie sein Innerstes berühren, ohne dafür seine Haut durchdringen zu müssen... eine ungute Ahnung huschte durch seinen Verstand.  
>Könnte es etwa sein, dass...?<br>Das Kind ging noch einen Schritt vorwärts.  
>Ihre Augen blickten direkt in die seinen.<br>Endlich treffen wir uns... Mann von hinter der Glasscheibe.  
>Ikari konnte hören, wie sein Kollege hinter ihm ein leises "Wie in aller..." vernehmen ließ. Dieser Grad von Bewusstsein war in der Tat beunruhigend, insbesondere, wenn das Ding Erinnerungen an Dinge besaß, die es gesehen hatte, bevor es auf irgendeine Art und Weise Intelligenz erlangte.<br>War das hier das Ergebnis eines längeren Prozesses?  
>Würden noch... weitere folgen? Wenn er bedachte, was er mit diesen Gegenständen plante, könnte die Existenz dieses Wesens einen einzigen großen Torpedo für seine Pläne darstellen, vielleicht sogar seine Absetzung bedeuten...<br>So kurz vor der Zeit der Prophezeiung, vor seiner Chance, sie wiederzusehen... Niemals.  
>Ikari hatte seine Hand fest an der Waffe in seiner Jackentasche.<br>Ich bin gekommen, um mich erkenntlich zu zeigen. Vielen Dank.  
>Noch bevor Ikari eine Chance hatte, sich einen Reim auf diese Worte zu machen, zerfetzte ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm die Stille des Büros, während seine Ursache ein Loch in die Glaswand des Büros, vorher aber noch eines in den Schädel des entflohenen Testsubjekts bohrte und Ikari dabei ausgiebig mit Blut bekleckerte zumal dieser sich nicht einmal die Arme vors Gesicht gehalten hatte.<br>Er verschwendete keine Zeit damit, geschockt in die Luft zu starren, sondern warf durch die vereinzelten Blutspritzer auf seinen Brillengläsern hindurch einen prüfenden Blick auf das Wesen, dass zu seinen Füßen zusammengesackt war.  
>Erst, als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass dieses sich nicht mehr regte und sich das Blut aus dessen zertrümmerten Schädel rapide auf dem Boden ausbreitete, wendete er sich in die Richtung aus der der Schuss gekommen war.<br>Vor ihm stand keine geringere als Dr. Akagi, untypischerweise mit einer großen Waffe, die sich mit einer Art Gurt über ihren weißen Kittel gehängt hatte - sie hatte die Weitsicht gehabt, schwere, panzerbrechende Projektile einzusetzen, um zu sicherzugehen, dass sie den Feind auch mit dem ersten Schuss ausradieren konnte.  
>"Sieh an, sieh an, sieht aus, als ob ich Ihnen dieses Mal das Leben gerettet hätte." merkte sie beinahe amüsiert an, bevor sie, wieder vollkommen ernst, ihr Telefon aus der Tasche zog und es rasch aufklappte.<br>"Ich bin's. Störelement eliminiert. Regeln sie die 'Aufräumarbeiten' so, wie ich es vorher erwähnt habe. Und schicken sie mit ein Code-Blau Quarantänegefäß ins Büro des Commanders."  
>Nachdem sie das Komunikationsgerät wieder zusammengeklappt hatte, folgten ein paar Sekunden der Stille, welche die Beteiligten damit verbrachten, näher an den kleinen Körper auf dem Boden heranzutreten und diesen zu mustern.<p>

Schließlich war es Fuyutsuki, der die große Frage stellte: "Dr. Akagi. Was denken sie... war die Ursache?"  
>"Das... hoffe ich durch die Analyse des Körpers herausfinden zu können..."<br>"Dann möchte ich, dass die Tests unverzüglich vorgenommen werden." befahl Ikari.  
>"Aber zuerst sollten die verbliebenen Klone auf Anomalien untersucht und alle kürzlich erschaffenen Exemplare terminiert werden. Das wirft uns zwar im Zeitplan etwas zurück, aber es ist besser, als noch einen solchen Vorfall zu riskieren."<br>"Verstanden." bestätigte die Frau. "Und... das überprüfen der 'verbliebenen Klone' schließt auch den aktuell aktiven mit ein...?"

Ikari kam nicht mehr dazu, diese Frage zu beantworten. Etwas anderes beantspruchte seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
>Zuerst war da nur ein leichtes Zucken, das einer unaufmerksamen Person vielleicht entgangen wäre, aber spätestens, als die Haare hervorschossen, war allen klar, dass das Ding nicht so tot war, wie sie es gerne hätten.<br>Mit einem Mal hatten die Haare des Wesen einen unglaublichen Wachstumsschub hingelegt, neue, feuchte, hellblaue Haare präsentierten sich glänzend im Licht.  
>Und das sollte nicht die letzte Transformation sein.<br>Zwar zog Ikari augeblicklich seine Pistole und schoss, doch dieses Mal war das Wesen vorbereitet und wehrte die tödliche Kugel mühelos mit seinem AT-Feld ab.  
>Die achteckigen Formen vor sich verlöschen sehend konnte keine der drei im Raum befindlichen Personen die Wesenheit daran hindern, sich auffzurichten.<br>Aber sie stand nicht einfach nur auf, sie veränderte sich.  
>Der ganze Leib schien weich wie Butter zu sein, als ob die Ärme sich nur dadurch verlängern könnten, dass sie sie eine Zeit Hängen ließ, als ob die Beine zuerst einsinken, und sich dann in die Länge strecken könnten, nur, weil sie sich von der Hocke in den Stand begab.<br>Was auch immer in diesem Körper steckte, war wohl fähig, ihn seinen Wünschen anzupassen. Und nicht nur das: Auch das Fleisch an ihrer Brust und an ihrem Kopf schien zu fließen, die Wunden ausfüllend und glättend, das Auge, das Schuss der blonden Wissenschaftlerin ihr herausgeblasen hatte, vor ihren Augen neu formend, um sie direkt damit anzusehen, noch bevor das Fleisch den Augapfel eingerahmt und mit der Ausrichtung des anderen Auges in Gleichklang gebracht hatte.  
>Als das Wesen wieder stand, war es volkommen regeneriert und zeigte es die äußere Form einer jungen Frau von siebzehn oder achzehn Jahren mit hüftlangen, blauen Haaren. Es war noch einiges von dem ürsprünglichen Pagenschnitt übrig, die in die Mitte der Stirn hängenden- oder die and die Wangen gränzenden Strähnen, auch wen letztere nicht mehr bei den Wange aufhörten, sondern noch ein gutes Stück weiter gingen; Die Frisur war als ganzes noch recht Haubenartig, bei näherer Betrachtung schienen nur die am weitesten unten, also nahe des Nackens, so etwa unterhalb der Ohren liegenden Haare von diesem plötzlichen Wachstum betroffen gewesen sein schienen.<br>Das Ding gab den Wissenschaftlern keine Chance, es irgendwie zurück zu halten, sondern stürzte sich ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern durch die Glasscheibe, die Dr. Akagi vorhin beschädigt hatte.

-

Die Nachfolgenden Untersuchungen ergaben rein gar nichts.  
>Absolut nichts.<br>Es gab weder bei dem First Child, dass sie gesamte Zeit über unter fast schon akribischer Überwachung und konstanter Aufzeichnung ihrer Körperfunktionen  
>auf der Intensivstation des NERV-internen Krankenhauses befunden hatte, noch bei der Üperprüfung der restlichen Klone irgendeinen Befund, der nicht... nun, normal wäre wohl das falshe Wort gewesen, aber es lag alles innerhalb der geplanten Parameter. Es hatte sich absolut gar nichts verändert.<br>Wobei man allerdings auch nichts fand, war die Suche nach der Leiche des Wesens.  
>Nachdem, was geschehen war, hielt man es durchaus für möglich, dass es den Sturz aus dem Fenster und das herrabrollen eines großen Teils der NERV-Pyramine überlebt haben könnte, aber das Fehlen von ungeklärten Morden mit zerteilten Leichen sprach fürs erste dagegen.<br>Dr. Akagi war sogar der Meinung, dass es vielleicht schon zerfallen sein könnte.  
>Weil der Schaden sich auf eine zerbrochene Teströhre, und - was bei NERV weniger störte, als man man annehmen könnte - die Leben von 23 Angestellten begrenzte, und keine für die zahlreichen Projekte wichtigen Komponenten beeinträchtigt zu sein schienen, beschlossen der Commander und sein Stellvertreter, einfach mit ihrem Szenario fortzufahren, und da die Zeit der Prophezeihung noch nicht gekommen war, wurde ihnen die Geschichte mit dem Terorristenangriff ohne viel Tamtam abgekauft - es schien, als sei alles wieder dabei, seinen gewohnten Gang.<br>Erst viel später sollten alle Beteiligten erfahren, was für ein Schatten sich in diesem Moment über die Welt gelegt hatte...

-

"Dann hast du... bereits nach ihm geschickt, Ikari...?"  
>"Ja. Captain Katsuragi wird ihn abholen."<br>"Ich nehme an, dass bedeutet..."  
>"Ja, es dauert jetzt nicht mehr lange, Fuyutsuki. Es ist Zeit."<p>

-

"Waaas?" beklagte sich das Mädchen in dem gelben Kleid auf Deutsch, ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmend.  
>"Warum ausgerechnet in Japan? Das ist praktisch am anderen Ende der Welt! Wie soll ich da denn noch schnell genug hinkommen! Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder, Kaji-san... "<br>"Ich fürchte, leider doch." entgegnete der unrasierte Mann mit einem leichten Grinsen, das verriet, das er da etwas besser informiert war als seine junge Begleiterin. "Wie es aussieht, ist es Zeit."  
>"Das sieht übel für die Welt aus, wenn der einzige richtig ausgebildete Pilot auf diesem Planeten hier festsitzt, während man irgendwelche ahnungslose Amateure in unzuverlässigen Prototypen raus schickt!"<p>

-

"Es ist Zei-eit, Es ist Zei-eit..." gab das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen in einer stillen Ecke erstaunlich gut gelaunt in einer Art Singsang zu dem wilden mischmasch aus englischem und Russischen Gerede dazu.

-

"Ja ich weiß, Herr Lorenz..." sagte der breit lächelnde Junge mit seiner scheinbar stehts in Freude getränkten, hellen Stimme.  
>"Es ist Zeit, nicht wahr? Der Gedanke daran, wieder an diesen Ort zurückzukehren fühlt sich doch eigenartig an..."<br>Er lehnte sich ein wenig aus dem Fenster, um die kühle Nachtluft einzuatmen, bevor er seinen Blick auf den Mond richtete.  
>Das Licht der silbernen Scheibe fiel über die nächtlichen, vollkommen flachen Heidelandschaften Norddeutschlands, die sich jenseits des auf den für diese Gegend typischen, rostroten Ziegelsteinen erbauten Gebäudes erstreckten.<br>Obwohl, so weit erstreckten sie sich dann doch nicht; Der salzige Geruch, den der Wind gelegentlich hierher bließ, verriet, dass die Ostsee nicht all zu weit entfernt war. Als auf der Nordhalbkugel liegendes und daher recht weit von der ehemaligen Antarktis entferntes Binnenmeer hatte diese im Zuge des Second Impact nicht ganz so viel Verseuchung abbekommen, wie diverse andere Gewässer; Dennoch hatten die rieseigen Filteranlagen, die man im Zuge des Wideraufbaus irgendwo zwischen Dänemark und Skandinavien aufgezogen und vereinzelt an den Küsten sämtlicher Anreinerstaaten verteilt hatte, bis zum heutigen Tag gebraucht, um der Flüssigkeit zumindest nahe der Küste wieder ihre urprüngliche Farbe zurückzugeben. Für mehr als Plankton, Mikrorganismen und vereinzelt auch Muscheln und Quallen gab das Wasser jedoch noch kein zu tolles Habitat ab; Wenn die Fische, von denen man einige Arten in speziellen Aquarien weiter verwahrte, jemals zurückkehren würden, dann würde das noch eine ganze Weile in Anspruch nehmen.  
>"Ich denke, ich werde ihn vermissen..." kommentierte der Junge.<br>"Ich meine... den Duft der Meeresküste."

_  
>(1) Weiter geht's im nächsten Kapitel: 03: [Angriff der Engel], wo wir endlich unseren charmanten Protagonisten treffen!<p> 


	4. 03: Angriff der Engel

03: [Angriff der Engel]

One Day, you see a strange little girl look at you  
>One Day, you see a strange little girl feeling blue<br>Tori Amos, 'Strange Little Girl'

Normalerweise stellte man sich eine Stadt als einen Hort reger Aktivität vor.  
>Menschen erzeugen Geräusche, und wo viele Menschen lebten, würde man dementsprechend viele Geräusche erwarten.<br>Aber nicht in dieser Stadt.  
>Hier lebten gar keine Menschen mehr.<br>Die Hochhäuser, die eins gerade in den Himmel ragten, lagen schräg und halb versunken in den tiefroten Fluten; Es gab nicht eine Fensterscheibe, die noch intakt wäre. Die Ruinen, und auch Teile des Bodens, wenn dieser bei Ebbe mal irgendwo hervorschauten, waren durch und durch von der roten Pampe bedeckt, welche den einst tiefblauen Ozean restlos ersetzt hatte. Alles war damit verschmiert, wie das innere einer Wunde von Blut getränkt zu sein Pflegte, und an Blut erinnerte auch der stechende, metallische Gestank des - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - roten Meeres.  
>In diese trostlose Einöde aus Ruinen, deren grellrote, undurchsichtige Oberfläche nicht einmal einen festen Ort zum stehen bot, hatte sich schon seid Jahren keine Menschenseele verirrt.<br>Das hier war einmal die blühende Hauptstadt Alt-Tokyo, die damals bevölkerungsreichste Stadt der Erde gewesen, und jetzt war es menschenleer.  
>Es war irgendwie deprimierend... eine menschenleere Stadt hatte immer etwas deprimierendes, aber auch bedrohliches an sich. Nicht einmal der Schall schien sich hierher zu trauen, es war absolut still... und dennoch schien eine stille, nackte Gestallt mit längeren, ungewöhnlich gefärbten Haaren auf dem Dach eines der halbzerstörten Gebäude zu stehen, und zuzusehen, wie irgendetwas das rote Wasser in Bewegung versetzte.<br>Irgendetwas großes.  
>Die undurchsichtige, feuerwehrrote Oberfläche erlaubte es nicht, auch nur einen schemenhaften Umriss zu erkennen, aber was auch immer es war, es war da und seine Bewegungen hinterließen Spuren.<br>Es bahnte sich seinen Weg, immer weiter, ohne inne zu halten, zwischen den Resten der versunkenen Stadt hindurch.  
>Die Bahn der Entität entsprach einer perfekten, geraden Linie, nie musste sie abbiegen, um einem Hindernis auszuweichen, es bewegte sich immer einfach daran vorbei, seine Rufe in die Welt hinaussendend;<br>Nun waren diese Rufe nicht mit menschlicher Kommunikation zu vergleichen; Für soetwas hatte die Existenz keine Verwendung; Es bediente sich nicht so einem simplen Träger wie Schall und übertrug auch weder Worte noch Information noch Erkenntnisse. Die Stimme des vierten Botschafters hatte mehr mit einer Art erdrückender, überwältigen Präsenz gemein, fast wie ein lauter, tiefer bronzener Glockenton, wie eine Vibration, die die Luft verseuchte die zur Resonanz einlud.  
>Fast wie ein Pionier, der sich auf unwirtlichen, fremden Boden vorantastete, näherte sich die Entität der Küstenlinie; Mann hätte darüber rätseln können, ob 'Lebensform' ein passendes Wort war, denn was da durch die Fluten reiste, existierte auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise als die meisten Kreaturen jenseits der Wasseroberfläche.<br>Es war dieser Welt fremd, so wie diese Welt ihm fremd war.  
>Es war ein Überbleibsel einer Welt, die hätte sein können, hätte sein sollen, wenn ihr nur nicht die Geburt dieser Welt zuvorgekommen wäre.<br>Auf sich allein gestellt strebte es danach, sich das Land zu holen, das ihm verheißen worden war.  
>Nun, ganz allein war es nicht; Das Wesen auf dem Hausdach konnte die Rufe des Botschafters erfassen, reichte in seine Ebene des seins hinein, gab sich ihm aber nicht zu erkennen.<br>Seine Seele war gar nicht so viel anders beschaffen, wie die der Wesen, die ihn um sein Geburtsrecht gebrach hatten, aber anders als bei ihnen war seine Seele nicht auf eine schlichte, brüchige Form als Herrschaftsbereich beschränkt, genau so wenig, wie ein Geschöpf mit Flügeln an den Boden unter seinen Füßen gebunden war. Er hatte diese Form schon lange abgelehnt.  
>Und so spiegelten die Muster der Mauer all dessens, was sich als 'Sachiel, Engel des Wassers' zusammenfassen ließ, nur eine einzige Ankündigung wieder, sagten mit einem, schweren, steinernem Wort, etwas, wofür die Wesen der Stadt derer fünf brauchen würden:<br>...ICH GEHE DICH... JETZT HOLEN...

An Küstenlinie, wo schon das Rauschen der Wellen und das aufreibende, niemals endende Zirpen der Zikaden ankündige, dass hier eine ganz andere Art von Welt begann, standen die Panzer der UN in Reih und Glied, schon lange gefechtsbereit darauf wartend, dass das unidentifizierte, energiereiche Objekt, dass die Sateliten kürzlich aufgespürt hatten, sich endlich zeigen würde.  
>Bereits die Tatsache, dass beide Seiten glaubten, es mit simplen Monstern zu tun zu haben zeigte, dass es in dem sich anbahnenden Kampf nicht um Tugenden, nich um Ideale und auch nicht um Ehre, nicht mal um 'richtig' oder 'falsch' gehen würde, sondern um das blanke Überleben, den tierischen, egoistischen Selbsterhaltungstrieb, der allen Lebewesen innewohnte. Intelligente Wesen hatten die Freiheit, sich dagegen zu entscheiden - aber wenn es 'Ein Fremder oder ich' hieß, mangelte es zumeist an noblen Motivationen, sodass sich der Verstand hier in den Dienst der niedereren Regungen stellte.<br>Weil er keine andere Funktion erfüllen konnte.  
>Weil keine friedliche Lösung denkbar, keine vernünftige Koexistenz möglich war.<p>

Das Revier der Stille hörte am Ende der verwüsteten Stadt noch lange nicht auf; Wenn man der Spruchansage glauben dürfte, die durch die ganzen hochtechnisierten Ansammlungen noch stehender Gebäude hallte, war in der gesammten Küstenregion der Ausnahmzustand aus- und zur Evakuierung aufgerufen worden.  
>Die Ansage und der Wind waren so ziemlich das einzige, was hier irgendwelche Geräusche verursachte - das ganze in der ganzen Großstadt.<br>Keine Autos fuhren, keine Musik spielte, keine Menschen gingen größtenteils trivialen Unterhaltungen nach. Alle Läden waren geschlossen, alle Gitter und Jalousien herrabgelassen, hin und wieder sah man auch verrammelte Fenster.  
>Der unstillbare Drang vieler Menschen, einem alles mögliche anzudrehen, schien mit einem Male erloschen zu sein.<br>Und das in einer Großstadt.  
>Menschenleere Städte hatten wirklich etwas deprimierendes an sich.<br>Selbst am Bahnhof, sonst ein Ort des hektischen Kommens und Gehens, glich einer Geisterstadt aus einem schlechten Western;  
>Züge waren da, aber keiner davon regte sich auch nur einen Milimeter; Fragte man die Anzeigetafeln um Rat, so verrieten sie einem, dass sämmliche ab- und anfahrten abgesagt waren.<br>Alles hier schien völlig verlassen zu sein.  
>Doch man fragte sich, warum.<br>Die Art der Schrift an den Reklameschildern legte nahe, dass diese Stadt sich in Japan befand - da kam es ja häufig zu Erdbeben, Vulkanausbrüchen und dergleichen...  
>Nur - Die Erde bebte nicht. Da war keine Lava, keine Überschwemmung, kein flammendes Inferno, kein tosender Tornado.<br>Die Nachmittagssonne tauchte die Anlagen in ein grelles, weißes Licht, und es war vollkommen still auf den Bahngleisen.  
>Vollkommen still bis auf die sich stetig wiederholenden Durchsagen, das Zirpen der Zikaden und die eiligen Schritte eines einzelnen Jungens.<br>Seine hastigen Bewegungen zeigten an, das er von der eigenartigen Situation durchaus beunruhigt war, immer wieder blieb er stehen, um sich hastig umzusehen.  
>Der Junge machte einen ängstlichen Eindruck und war auch sonst keine wirklich beeindruckende Erscheinung; Er hielt eine große, schlichte braune Reisetasche in der Hand und trug brav seine Schuluniform, obwohl hier sicherlich alles, nur kein Unterricht stadtfand.<br>Die besagte Uniform bestand aus einer schlichten, lockeren Hose aus schwarzem Stoff und einem weißen, kurzärmeligen Hemd, dass sich sein Träger ordentlich in seine Hose gestopft hatte; Man konnte einen Blick auf einen kleinen Teil des darunter liegenden, indigoblauen Unterhemds erhaschen.  
>Auch der recht unauffällige, ordentliche Haarschnitt wie keine wirklichen Charakteristika auf, fast so, als habe er den Frisör zu seiner Zeit gebeten, ihm einen Look zu verpassen, der eventuelle Beobachter lieb und höflich bitten würde, ihn bitte, bitte, bitte nicht anzusehen.<br>Wäre er nicht der einzige Mensch an diesem Ort gewesen, hätten ihn wohl die wenigsten Leute auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt - und hätte somit auch die die für diesen Landstrich äußerst ungewöhnliche, dunkelblaue Farbe seiner Augen übersehen.  
>Man merkte schon an der Körperhaltung des Jungens, das er sich in seiner Haut nicht all zu wohl fühlte; Jedes noch so feine Häärchen auf seiner Körperoberfläche wirkte angespannt.<br>Nun, wenn es einen an so einen gottverlassenen Ort verschlagen hatte, wo eine Computerstimme ununterbrochen vor irgendeiner undefinierten Gefahr warnte, konnte man es keinem vierzehnjährigen Teenager wirklich nicht für ungut nehmen, nervös zu sein, aber es war irgendwie... mehr als das.  
>In der Hand, die nicht von der Tragelasche der tasche blockiert war, hielt er ein Stück Papier, nein, ein Foto, dass er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an der Ecke gefasst hatte, aus Angst, dass er es mit dem Schweiß an seinen Fingern beschädigen könnte. Er nahm es immer mal wieder 'richtig' in die Hand, um darauf etwas nachzusehen, während er auf dem Bahnhof umher irrte.<br>Es schien wirklich niemand hier zu sein.  
>"Sie... Sie muss wohl aufgehalten worden sein..." erzählte seine helle, knabenhafte, zögerliche Stimme den Luftmolekülen vor seiner Nase.<br>Er sah sich nochmal die Schrift auf der Rückseite des Fotos an. Da war eine Wegbeschreibung, inklusive der Züge, die er nehmen sollte, der Gleise, an denen er sich dafür einfinden sollte und auch eine Telefonnummer, für den Fall, dass ihm etwas dazwischenkommen sollte.  
>Er hatte eigentlich nicht vor, irgendjemanden mit seinen wahrscheinlich sowiesio dummen, lästigen fragen zu belästigen, erst recht nicht jetzt, wo hier wohl irgendetwas großes passiert sein musste, und er war sich auch nicht wirklich sicher, was er hier überhaupt sollte, aber da stand es Schwarz auf Weiß: 'Im Falle eines Zwischenfalles anrufen'.<br>Vielleicht wartete in diesem Moment ja jemand auf seinen Anruf!  
>Na toll, er hatte die Frau, die ihn hier abholen sollte, noch nicht einmal getroffen, und schon einen schlechten Eindruck gemacht...<br>Er... er musste anrufen.  
>Doch die große Doktorfrage hier war: Wie in aller Welt sollte er das bewerkstelligen...? Als sei seine Situation nicht schon mies genug schlug ihm das Schicksal hier mal wieder wie so oft unerwartet auf die Finger: Er besaß überhaupt kein Handy! Sicher, heutzutage hatte praktisch jeder so eins, und sein Lehrer hatte auch oft genug angeboten, ihm eins zu kaufen, doch der Junge hatte stets dankend abgelehnt; Er sah keinen Grund, einer Person, die sich die Mühe machte, sich um andererleuts lästigen Nachwuchs zu kümmern, zusätzlichen Ärger zu bereiten, und außerdem hätte er nicht so recht gewusst, wen er damit eigentlich anrufen sollte.<br>La, er war wohl lästig... stand immer nur im Weg... wurde immer nur weggeschickt.  
>Vielleicht hätte er auch zuhause bleiben sollen... vielleicht suchte diese Frau jetzt ja nach ihm, und er hatte schon wieder jemandem unnötige Mühen gemacht.<br>Da das Bahnhofsgebäude völlig verriegelt war, lief er rasch an diesem vorbei, von der allgegenwärtigen Warnung beschleunigt, und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem öffentlichen Telefon.  
>In so einer großen Stadt musste es doch welche geben... oder hatte man sich die beim Wiederaufbau dieser Stadt einfach geschenkt, weil heutzutage sowieso alle Handys hatten?<br>Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er einfach jemanden nach dem Weg fragen konnte.  
>Er befand sich irgendwo im Randbereich der Stadt, wo hier und da ein bisschen Grünzeug begann, zwischen den Bauten hervorzuschauen und diese wie ein Krebsgeschwür zu überwuchern... Strommasten gab es hier noch, aber damit hörte es auch auf. Da waren nicht einmal mehr S-Bahn-Schienen in der Straße.<br>Oder weniger poetisch ausgedrückt: Er war hier mitten in der Pampa.  
>Doch glücklicherweise stellte es sich heraus, dass im 21. Jahrhundert selbst die Pampas voll mit Telefonen waren:<br>Da stand, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, ein unschuldig aussehendes, kleines, grün lackiertes Telefon unter einer Plastikabdeckung, die es vermutlich vor Regen schützen sollte.  
>Eilig begab er sich zu dem langersehnten Stück Technologie und nahm unsicher den Hörer zur Hand. Doch noch bevor er dazu übergehen konnte, die Nummer einzutippen, stellte sich Ernüchterung ein.<br>Aus dem Hörer, den er noch eine Weile unzufrieden ansah, tönte ihm bereits jetzt wieder so eine Sicherheitsansage entgegen.  
>"Außer Betrieb..." stellte er seufzend fest, wobei er auflegte und die Tasche, die er zuvor abgestellt hatte, wieder aufhob, bevor er weiter begann, die Deteils seiner unglücksseligen Situation aufzuzählen.<br>"Ich wusste, ich hätte nicht kommen sollen... Wegen des Ausnahmezustands sind alle Leitungen außer Betrieb... und Busse fahren auch keine..."  
>Mit einem resignierten Blick auf das 'Erkennungsfoto', dass ihm seine Kontaktperson hatte zukommen lassen (auf dem sie, wohlgemerkt, breit grinsend und ein Victory-Zeichen zeigend in knappen, sommerlichen Klamotten abgebildet war, zu denen sich noch ein in ihren Ausschnitt zeigender Pfeil und die Aufschrift "Guck mal hier!" gesellt hatte) resigniert ansehend.<br>"Ich schätze, unsere Verabredung ist dann wohl geplatzt..." Er tätigte noch einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die seine Vermutung nur bestätigte. "Ich.. sollte mit einen Schutzraum suchen..."

Vermutlich hätte sich der Junge in diesem Augenblick umgedreht und davongemacht, um dann einsam und verlassen in der Ecke eines Schutzraumes mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, wenn in diesem Moment nicht etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hätte.  
>Er wendete sich gerade vom Telefon ab, da sah er sie.<br>Ein Mädchen in seinem ungefähren Alter, in einer Art Schuluniform.  
>Sie stand in einiger Entfernung mitten auf der Straße, gerade wie eine eins, ohne besonderen Grund in seine Richtung blickend.<br>Ein Schwarm von weißen Vögeln setzte sich, von irgenetas aufgeschreckt, von dem der Junge wohl (noch) nichts mitbekommen hatte, mit lautem Federflattern in bewegung und ließ den Strommast, auf dem die Tiere bis Dato gesessen hatten, völlig entleert zurück.  
>Von einer Art von Neugier motiviert, für die er sich wohl geschähmt hätte, wenn er bewusst darüber nachgedacht hatte, beschloss er, sich wieder diesem Mädchen zuzuwenden, dass ihn wohl aus irgendeinem Grund für interessant hielt...<br>Nur... Die Straße war völlig leer.  
>Der Vierzehnjährige zeigte sich verwundert. Wann war sie denn gegangen...?<br>Oder hatte er sie sich am Ende bloß eingebildet?

Doch wie dem auch sei, der Junge kam gar nicht mehr dazu, sich besonders viele Gedanken darüber zu machen; Denn das, was die Vögel vertrieben hatte, die ihn von dieser... Erscheinung abgelenkt hatten, ließ nicht all zu lange auf sich warten.  
>Eine entsetzliche Schockwelle jagte durch die verlassene kleine Straße, ein paar Fensterländen, Stromkabel und leider auch die Trommelfelle des Jungens in Schwingung versetztend.<br>Nun reagierten die meisten Menschen auf überraschende Erschütterungen damit, dass sie zusammenzuckten und sich die schmerzenden Körperteile - in diesem Fall, die Ohren - (zu) hielten.  
>Nachdem er seinen ursprünglichen Schock jedoch überwunden hatte, wartete zwischen den bewaldeten Hügeln an den Grenzen der Stadt ein wahnwitziges Schauspiel auf seine Augen, und auch auf seine Ohren, die als nächstes mit dem Brummen eines ganzen Geschwaders von Kampfhubschraubern malträtiert wurden, welche rückwärts fliegend hinter dem Relief der Landschaft zum Vorschein kamen - dicht gefolgt von einem großen, stampfendem Ding.<br>Die schiere Absurdität des Ganzen war mehr als genug, um bei dem jungen einen Ausdruck tiefster Verstörung hervorzurufen. Und jetzt fingen die Flieger auch noch an, das große, grüne Monster zu bombardieren... Ohne Erfolg, versteht sich.  
>ein paar Raketen rasten nur all zu knapp an dem bedauernswerten Pechvogel vorbei.<br>Es war wie in einem dieser schlechten Actionfilme. King Kong, Godzilla, Angriff des dreißig-Meter-Wasauchimmer, irgend so etwas... er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, in den letzten 24 Stunden Drogen konsumiert zu haben, aber es hätte genau so gut anders sein können: Das 'große grüne Ding' war in diesem Fall zwar keine riesige Echse, aber auch nicht wesentlich wahrscheinlicher.  
>Es war entfernt menschenförmig, aber wirklich nur entfernt; es hatte anscheinend Krallen, aber keinen wirklichen Kopf, eine Art humanoid geformte Masse aus irgendeinem schwarzgrünen... Zeug.<br>An den Schultern besaß es gummiartige Panzer, ferner fanden sich an den extrem dünnen Hüften ebenfalls in drei Schichten angeordnete, gummiartige Elemente, sowie Stackeln aus dem selben Material, die aus den Ellenbogen ragten.  
>Herausragen tat auch das, was man für den Brustkorb des Monstrums hätte halten können. Selbst die Rippen machten einen stilisierten, artifiziellen Eindruck. Statt eines Herzens oder einem paar Lungen hausten sie eine Art gigantische Christbaumkugel von de Größe eines Kleinbusses, garniert mit dem etwas weiter am Torso befindlichen 'Gesicht des kolossalen Scheusals, dass man für eine Maske halten könnte, wenn das Vieh nicht blinzeln würde. Neben den schwarzen, lochartigen Augen war der einzige erkennbare 'Gesichtszzug' ein vogelhafter Schnabel.<br>Das Ding trug vom ausgiebigem Beschuss durch die Flugzeuge keinen Kratzer davon und schoss eines davon sogar mit einer Art aus seiner Hand (?) hervorschießendem Laserschwert (?) ab, welches daraufhinn mit vollem Karacho direkt vor Shinji auf der Straße landete, als sei es da um zu beweisen, dass es, und damit auch das Dingens das es halbiert und vom Himmel geholt hatte, wirklich real und wirklich Teil seiner unmittelbaren Welt waren.  
>Er hätte es anfassen können.<br>Nein, dass war ja noch nicht alles... Dieses außeinanderfallende Flugzeug hätte ihn beinahe erschlagen! Zu einem hässlochen Fleck auf der Straße reduziert...  
>Die Grenze von 'schlechter Actionfilm' zu 'bizarres, modernes Kunstwerk' übertrat der Zweifel am eigenen Verstand induzierende Anblick jedoch erst, als das Viech allen Ernstes abhob.<br>Erst erschien eine Art Ring aus Energie oder Licht oder von ihm aus auch Ki oder sowas über dem Wesen, den ein Mitglied des jüdisch-christlichen Kulturkreises vielleicht mit einem Heiligenschein verglichen hätte, dann war der ganze Raum um das Ding herum, bizarrerweise aber nicht das Ding selbst, von einem alles davonblasenden, goldenen Licht getränkt, und dann... dann hob es einfach ab.  
>Und als wolle es auch noch die letzten Zweifel aus dem Kopf des Jugen hinfortblasen, suchte es sich ausgerechnet das Flugzeug vor seiner Nase als Landeplatz aus.<br>Mit dem Lärmpegel von zehn Rockkonzerten zerstampfte das Ding mit einem, flachen, zehenlosen Fuß die Flugmaschine, wobei es dem darin verbliebenen Kerosin nicht die Chance nahm, doch noch zu explodieren - allerdings explodierte alles davon aus einmal.  
>Von blankem Horror erfasst hielt sich der Junge die Arme vors Gesicht, um sich vor der Hitze und den Trümmern der Explosion zu schützen - doch etwas schnitt diesen beiden nicht all zu angenehmen Dingen in letzter Sekunde von lauten Bremsgeräuschen begleitet den Weg zu seiner Haut ab.<br>Dennoch wagte es der Junge erst als der Wind, das Licht und die Schockwelle, die von der Explosion verursacht worden waren nachgelassen hatten, die Arme herunterzunehmen, und seine Augen wieder zu öffnen.  
>Wie es aussah, verdankte er sein Leben einem kleinen, blauen Auto - und seiner Fahrerin, die ihm rasch die Tür öffnete, offenbar mit der Absicht, ihn von hier mitzunehmen.<br>Am Steuer des Wagens saß eine attraktive, gut gebaute, etwas gebräunte Frau in einem schwarzen Minikleid, das recht wenig von ihren Beinen versteckte - und sie hatte wohl auch keinen Grund, sie zu verstecken. Auch, wenn die Tatsache, dass sie ihn lässig anlächelte, obwohl sie jeden Moment von einem großen, grünen Ungeheuer zertreten werden könnten, wohl ausgereicht hätten, um bei ihm eine Assoziation mit dem Wort 'cool' hervorzurufen, trug sie noch etliche Accessoires, die diesen Eindruck nur noch verstärkten, wie die rötlichen, fingerlosen Handschuhe, die goldenen, nach modernen Kunstobjekten aussehenden, runden Ohrringe, der kreuzförmige Anhänger, den sie um den Hals trug, ihre langen, schwarzen Haare, die sie mit einem Mittelscheitel trug, oder die Sonnenbrille in ihrem Gesicht - Das Gesicht aber glaubte der Junge schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben - Sie war seine Kontaktperson!  
>"'Tschuldigung, bin spät dran."<p>

Während der Vierzehnjährige schnell in das Auto stieg und die Tür kraftvoll hinter sich zuschlug, ging über ihren Köpfen das Bombardement des Ungetüms weiter, welches dieses vollkommen kalt ließ. Man hätte sogar denken können, dass es seinen 'Kopf' erwas gedreht, geblinzelt und 'War da was?' gedacht hatte.  
>Auf jeden Fall aber setzte es, dem pausenlosen Beschuss zum trotz, seinen Weg fort, völlig unbekümmert darum, dass es irgend wen zertrampeln könnte., zum Beispiel ein kleines blaues Auto mit einem vierzehnjährigen Jungen und einer hübschen, freizügig gekleideten Frau.<br>Dem wusste die entgegen des gängigen Stereotyps doch recht kompetente Schönheit jedoch abzuhelfen in dem sie schneller, als ihr junger Gefährte überhaupt gucken konnte, etwas an der Gangschaltung rumhebelte, sich hastig nach hinten gedreht und dem Fuß des Straße wenig Barmherzigkeit entgegen bringenden Ungeheuer im Rückwärtsgang ausgewichen und zu guter Letzt mit einem gepfefferten Tritt auf das Gaspedal davongebraust war.  
>Hinter ihnen hörte der Krach der Explosionen gar nicht mehr auf; Unablässig bombardierten die Flugzeuge das hochhausgroße Wesen, während die Frau besessen davon schien, so schnell wie möglich viele Kilometer zwischen sie beide und dieses Monstrum zu bringen.<br>Ihr 'Gast' hatte inzwischen die Zeit genutzt, um sich anzuschnallen - Das seine Begleiterin ungehindert durch die Straßen brauste und sämtliche Verkehrsregeln ignorierte, war angesichts der Tatsache, das sie auf der Flucht vor einem gigantischen Fruchtgummiwesen waren und die Straßen sowieso alle leer waren, nichts, wofür man sie Tadeln musste, aber wenn sie gegen irgendetwas fuhren, wollte er lieber gewappnet sein.  
>Die Reifen zum Quietschen bringend hielt die Sonnenbrillenfrau ihren fahrbaren Untersatz erst an, als sie beide bereits weit draußen im Grünen waren, um den ihr anvertrauten Jungen auf für diesen recht peinliche Art und Weise zur Seite zu schubsen und das grüne Biest mit einer Art Fernglas aus sicherer Distanz zu beobachten. Als sie sah, wie die Flugzeuge sich zurückzogen, schien sie dies offensichtlich zu alarmieren, weshalb sich ihre Position leicht änderte und dem Jungen das bittersüße Privileg bescherte, ihre Brüste etwas näher kennen zu lernen. Zeit, um rot anzulaufen, blieb ihm aber nicht.<br>"Das gibt's doch nicht. Die wollen doch nicht etwa eine N² einsetzen...! LOS, RUNTER!"  
>Auch, wenn der Junge nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was in aller Welt eine 'N²' ein sollte, so war die Besorgnis der einzigen anwesenden Expertin doch genug, um ihn vor Schock erstarren so lassen, so das diese ihn packen und mit ihr zusammen unsanft auf den Autositz herunterreißen musste.<br>Dann erfuhr er aber relativ schnell, was es mit dieser 'N²' an sich hatte - Durch die Fenster des kleinen blauen Autos fiel gleißendes Licht in dessen Inneren, so viel davon, dass er die Helligkeit selbst durch seine Augenlider hindurch bemerkte. Dem Licht folgte die Schockwelle auf Schritt und Tritt: Erst wackelte das Auto nur, wie bei starken Windböen, dann aber wurde es von der Stelle weggerissen und der Junge war nur all zu froh darüber, sich angeschnallt zu haben: Der Wagen überschlug sich, mehrere unangenehme, harte Aufprälle erschütterten das Innere des Wagens, dessen Fahrerin den Jungen schützend umschlungen hielt, während sie gemeinsam durch die Landschaft geschleudert wurden.

"...Bist du in Ordnung...?" fragte die Frau ihren jungen Gefährten, nachdem sie es geschafft hatten, aus ihren auf ihren seitlich gelandeten Auto zu klettern und sich aus der aus der holprigen Landung resultierenden, etwas... komplizierten Verstrickung zu befreien.  
>Sie war... warm und weich gewesen, und er zog es vor, jetzt lieber nicht daran zu denken.<br>"Jah, ich... hab nur den ganzen Mund voller Sand..." antwortete der Vierzehnjährige wahrheitsgemäß - angesichts der zu Asche reduzierten Mondlandschaft, in der sie sich wiederfanden, ein recht unbedenklicher Schadensbericht - auch wenn das Auto jetzt hart aber ehrlich gesagt einen ziemlich... verbeulten Eindruck machte.  
>"Na ja, dann los geht's! Hau-Ruck!" In harter Teamarbeit machte sich das ungleiche Paar augenblicklich daran, den Wagen wieder in eine horizontale Position zu bringen. Nach einiger Mühsal schafften sie es dann auch, die ramponierte Karre zu bewegen, auch wenn der schreckhafte 'Gentleman' so seine Probleme mit dem Krach hatte, den das Gefährt machte, als es wieder auf den Boden krachte.<br>"Vielen Dank." sagte die Dame mit der Sonnenbrille schließlich, nach getaner Arbeit die Hände zufrieden in die Hüften stemmend. "Ohne dich wär' ich echt aufgeschmissen gewesen."  
>Obwohl sie eben von der Explosion einer nicht zu unterschätzenden Bombe erwischt worden waren, war ihr das Lächeln nicht vergangen.<br>Von ihren Worten, dem Umstand, dass sie ihm gerade ein paar Mal das Leben gerettet hatte und überhaupt ihrer Nettigkeit motiviert, ließ sich der sonst eher unsichere Junge zu einem vorsichtigen Lächeln hinreißen.  
>Ihr Name. Wenn er doch nur ihren Namen wüsste. Der... stand doch auf dem Zettel... "N-Nein, ich bin es, der ihren danken muss, Katsuragi-san."<br>Sie lächelte nur und nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab, worauf ein paar vertrauenserweckende, freundliche braune Augen zum Vorschein kamen.  
>"'Nenn mich ruhig Misato..." bat sie.<br>"Schön, dich kennen zu lernen... Ikari Shinji-kun."  
>"J-Jah..."<p>

Nachdem Misato das Auto unter Gebrauch von 'im Auftrag der Regierung beschlagnahmten' (oder, wie Shinji es sagen würde, gemopsten) Ersatzteilen und astronomischen Längen an Klebeband wieder einigermaßen 'geflickt' hatte, ging die Reise rasch weiter.  
>Misato versuchte zwar, unterwegs ein wenig Smalltalk anzustoßen, doch Shinji schien zu ihrem Ärgernis nicht wirklich zu der gesprächigen Sorte zu gehören.<br>Je weiter sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten, um so mehr schienen die Gedanken des Jungen von etwas ganz anderem als seiner freizügig gekleideten Begleiterin eigenommen zu sein.  
>Er machte zunehmend einen nervösen, aufgewühlten Eindruck; spätestens als sie in einen durch eine spezielle Schranke gesicherten Tunnel hinein fuhren, und sich die Tür von einer Art Auto-Förderband hinter ihnen schloss, war es schlichtweg offensichtlich, das ihm irgendetwas große Sorgen bereitete, auch, wenn er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.<br>Allerdings vermochte es die Tür, die sie in diesem kleinen Raum eingeschlossen und sie nur mit einem schummrigen, roten Licht zurückgelassen hatte, den Jungen aus seinen Grübeleien zu reißen, wenn auch nur, weil er eine Verbindung zwischen dem Grund für seine Anspannung und dem metallischen Tor herstellte.  
>Es war nicht wirklich das Tor selbst, dass aufgrund seiner Bauart mehr an den Schauplatz eines James-Bond-Filmes erinnerte, als an ein Parkhaus oder so etwas, sondern das Symbol, das in blutroter Farbe dort auflackiert war.<br>Es war eine Art halbes Blatt, vielleicht Ahorn, begleitet von irgendeinem englischen Slogan oder Zitat oder Spruch, doch was Shinji wirklich wiedererkannte, waren die vier großen Buchstaben, die direkt an das Bildnis des Blattes grenzten.  
>"NERV...?" las der Junge mit fragender Stimme vor. "...Ist das so eine Art Geheimdienst...?"<br>Es sah hier wirklich alles nach einem Agentenfilm aus, die Technik, die versteckten Aufzüge in unschuldig aussehenden Tunneln, eine irrsinnig kompetente, leicht bekleidete Frau... Natürlich war das irgendwie lächerlich, aber immer noch wahrscheinlicher als das gigantische Ungeheuer, von dem er eben fast zertreten worden wäre. Doch im Grunde war es nicht der Geheimhaltungsstatus, der ihn an dieser Gruppierung wirklich interessierte...  
>Misato hatte sich, da sie jetzt für's erste nicht mehr fahren musste, ein wenig zurück gelehnt. "...Sagen wir, Geheimorganisation. Wir unterstehen der UN."<br>"Ist das auch die Organisation... zu der mein Vater gehört...?"  
>"Oh, ja." antwortete die junge Frau mit einer lockeren Beiläufigkeit, die der tiefen Bedeutung, die diese Antwort für Shinji hatte, nicht wirklich gerecht wurde. Das alles hier war einfach zu irre. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wieso er überhaupt hergekommen war.<br>Es wäre leichter gewesen, die Dinge an diesem Ort aufzuzählen, die ihm keine Sorgen bereiteten.  
>"Nun, hat man dir denn gesagt, woran dein Vater hier arbeitet...?" fragte Misato mit für Shinji recht unpassender Freundlichkeit und guter Laune.<br>Inzwischen ging das Licht wieder an und das Brummen, dass sie umgab, signaliesierte, dass die Maschinen, die sie transportieren sollten, langsam zu arbeiten begannen.  
>Shinji wich ihrem Blick aus. "Mein Lehrer hat mir immer erzählt... das es die Aufgabe meines Vaters sei, die Menschheit zu retten...<br>...Werde ich... dort wo wir hingehen... meinen Vater treffen..."  
>Dieser Gedanke allein reichte aus, um Shinjis Gesicht mit einem Schlag um das farbtechnische Äquivalent einer Oktave bleicher werden zu lassen.<br>Mit einem Ausdruck absoluter Hilflosigkeit starrte er zutiefst aufgewühlt vor sich hin.  
>"Oh, ja." bestätigte Misato beiläufig, die gerade den Sitz ihres Make-ups in einem kleinen Klappspiegel kontrolliert hatte.<br>Shinji wurde lediglich noch blasser.  
>Unangenehme Erinnerungen drängten sich wie Luftblasen in tiefschwarzer Coca-Cola unaufhaltsam an die Oberfläche...<br>"...Vater..."  
>Nie würde er diesen Moment vergessen, diese Szene, die sich als eine seiner frühesten Erinnerungen tief in die Windungen seines Gehirns eingebrannt hatte.<br>Es war genau so eine Tasche gewesen, die er jetzt bei sich trug, nicht so wie der kleine, grüne Ranzen, den er für leichteres Gepäck dabei hatte, sondern so eine große Tragetasche, nur in blau, die achtlos vor seinen Füßen deponiert worden war, während er, damals noch ein kleines, winziges Häufchen Elend in einem viel zu großen, gestreiften Pullover , einfach dagestanden und Rotz und Wasser heulend auf den Zug gewartet hatte, auf diese Fahrt in jenem sonnendurchfluteten Wagon, die für ihn damals das Ende der Welt bedeutet hatte.  
>Als sich diese große, schwarze Silhouette von ihm abgewandt und das Weite gesucht hatte, hatte er wohl einen kleine Vorgeschmack darauf bekommen, wie es sich anfühlte, in die Hölle zu kommen...<br>Obwohl er sich nicht so recht erinnern konnte, wie das 'Leben' davor überhaupt ausgesehen hatte.  
>"Ach ja..." begann Misato schließlich in einem fragenden Tonfall, den verzweifelten Teenager wieder einmal aus seinen Gedanken reißend. "...Hat dein Vater dir eigentlich schon eine ID-Card geschickt?"<br>"Uh, ja." Sofort machte er sich daran, dass entsprechende Papier, dass zusammen mit dem schlichten Brief mit diesen zwei Worten und Misatos Karte angekommen war, heraus zu kramen, und es ihr entgegen zu halten.  
>"Dankeschön." erwiderte Misato, einen prüfenden Blick auf das Blatt werfend.<br>"Dann les' dir das hier mal gründlich durch."  
>Doch die Freude des Jungen hielt sich doch sehr in Grenzen, als sie ihm ein Heftchen mit der Aufschrift "Willkommen bei NERV - For your eyes only" entgegenhielt.<br>Pragmatisch betrachtet war das eher eine Art verkappte, aber unterdrückte Wut, die sich da in seinem Gesicht aufbaute. "Nerv... das heißt, ich werde etwas... mit der Arbeit meines Vaters zu tun haben...?"  
>Kaum, dass er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, war Shinji auch schon dabei, sich selbst innerlich dafür zu tadeln. Oh nein, dachte er zu sich selbst, er hatte sich wieder irgendwelche unrealistischen Erwartungen und dumme, kindische Hoffnungen erlaubt... Er wusste doch, dass er nicht hätte kommen sollen.<br>"Ich... ich bin nicht überrascht... Er schreibt mir nie, wenn er nicht will, dass ich irgendwas tue..."  
>"Ach, ich seh schon..." antwortete Misato, die verbeulte Decke ihres Wagens betrachtend. "...Du hast kein besonders herzliches Verhältnis zu deinem Vater, was...? Tja, da haben wir was gemeinsam."<br>Shinji sah die seltsam gut gelaunte Frau seid beginn des Gesprächs zum ersten mal richtig an, und dass mit einer großen Verwunderung, wenn nicht sogar Schockiertheit. Sie sagte das einfach so, als ob... Na ja...  
>Als die dunklen Wände des Auto-Aufzugs dann aber durchsichtigen Glasplatten wichen, bekam Shinji gleich noch einen ganz anderen Input, auf den er reagieren musste.<br>Jenseits der Fensterscheibe erwarteten ihn glänzende Wolkenkratzer, die wie Stalaktiten von der Decke zu hängen schienen, eingehüllt von unwirklichem, orangenen Licht.  
>"U-Unglaublich!"<br>Selbst der eher ruhige, reservierte Shinji kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus; Er befand sich in einer gigantischen, unterirdischen Höhle, die sich scheinbar unendlich weit in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen zu erstrecken schien; Es war gigantisch, er war noch nie in so einer großen Halle gewesen. Natürlich war es anders, als den Himmel über sich zu haben, aber irgendwie noch beeindruckender. Das orangegelbe, künstliche Sonnenlicht, dass von den gigantischen Leuchten an der Decke herabhing, ließ die fast endlose Aushöhlung durch seine dem Tageslicht ähnelnde, aber doch bei weitem nicht gleichende Farbe erst recht wie eine ganz andere Welt wirken; Noch abstruser erschien es, dass in so einer Aushöhlung Bäume, richtige Seen und sogar Gebäude standen.  
>Eine Höhle war ja an sich schon etwas wie ein Innenraum, und wenn man da noch mal Gebäude rein baute... das ganze war einfach zu surreal.<br>Das Gebäude in der ungefähren Mitte dieses seltsamen Ortes, eine Art Pyramide, mit einem ebenfalls pyramidenartig geformten, aber nach unten gekehrten, von zwei Streifen aus Lampen beleuchteten See gleich daneben, machten es auch nicht besser. Im Eiltempo fuhren sie auf einer spiralförmigen Bahn immer weiter in diese unwirkliche Einrichtung hinein.  
>"Ei...Eine echte Geofront!" brachte Shinji, der eben doch nur ein auf 'cooles' Zeug ansprechender, männlicher Jugendlicher war, strahlend heraus.<br>"Ja." bestätigte Misato. "Das hier ist unser geheimer Stützpunkt, das NERV-Hauptquartier. Hier entsteht das Fundament für den Neubeginn..."

Die eigentümliche Pyramide war, wie es sich bald heraustellen sollte, lediglich die Spitze des Eisbergs; Das eigentliche NERV-Hauptquartier war ein gigantischer, labhyrinthartiger Komplex, der tief ins Erdreich hineinreichte.  
>Mit Betonung auf labhyrinthartig.<br>Schon allein die bizarre Architektur war ziemlich verwirrend, wenn auch beeindruckend. Momentan fuhren Misato und er auf einem sich selbst bewegenden Band, wie man es des Öfteren auch in Flughäfen antraf,über einen von vielen dünnen Stegen, welche die dunkle Kluft zwischen zwei Teilen des Komplexes überbrückten.  
>"Seltsam, ich dachte, dass hier wäre der richtige Weg..." meinte Misato, während der Fahrtwind ihre Haare in Bewegung versetzte und es ihr erschwerte, auf ihre Karte zu blicken.<br>"Ich sollte mir wirklich angewöhnen, Hosen zu tragen... Wo in aller Welt steckt Ritsuko bloß...? Entschuldige, ich bin hier ebenfalls neu..."  
>"Das erklärt wohl auch, warum es mir so vor kommt, als ob wir hier schon einmal waren." kommentierte Shinji, während er sich das Heftchen mit seinen Instruktionen durchlas.<br>Misato reagierte zunächst mit einem Seufzen, fand ihre gute Laune aber recht schnell wieder: "Aber mach dir keine Sorgen! Alle Systeme hier sind schließlich dazu da, dass man sie benutzt..."

Schon bald darauf hatte sich Misato die nächste Kommunikationsanlage geschnappt, eine Durchsage 'äußerster Dringlichkeit' herausgegeben und sich gemeinsam mit einem recht verunsicherten Shinji vor dem nächstbesten Aufzug aufgestellt, vermutlich, weil sich dort eine Tafel befand, die ihr die krypitische, aus bunt gemischten Zahlen und Buchstaben bestehende Designation dieses Teils der Anlage offenbarte.  
>Schon unwesentlich später wurde das Spiegelbild von Misatos grinsendem Gesicht auf den Fahrstuhltüren durch die ärgerliche Visage einer Frau mit knapp unter's Kinn reichenden, voluminösen, blond gefärbten Haaren ersetzt.<br>Außer durch ihren strengen Blick, dessen Wirkung sie wohl auch dann nicht hätte überbieten können, wenn sie sich die Worte 'nicht erfreut' auf die Stirn geschrieben hätte, fiel die Dame noch durch ihre grünen Augen, rautenförmigen, lila Ohrringen und einen Leberfleck unter dem von ihr aus gesehen linken Auge auf.  
>Falls der ungemütliche Blick dem Zweck diesen sollte, Misato in Verlegenheit zu bringen, so verfehlte er seine Wirkung nicht im Geringsten.<br>"Oh... Ha-Hi, Ritsuko!" brachte diese eingeschüchtert grinselnd hervor.  
>Die Blondine verschwendete keine Zeit mit Trivialitäten, sondern trat augenblicklich aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus, was die sonst furchtlose Misato tatsächlich (Hoho! Hört, hört!) etwas zurückweichen ließ, und starrte ihre Kollegin eindringlich an.<br>Man könnte an dieser Stelle erwähnen, dass sie unter ihrem weißen Kittel nur noch eine Art hellblauen Badeanzug trug - Offensichtlich hatte die 'eilige Durchsage' sie zu einem recht ungünstigen Zeitpunkt weg beordert worden war, was wohl auch die 'überschäumende Wiedersehensfreude' erklärte.  
>Die Wissenschaftlerin kam direkt zum springenden Punkt:<br>"Captain Katsuragi. Wir haben für so etwas weder genug Zeit, noch Personal."  
>nach der Standpauke wendete sie ihren Blick jedoch Shinji zu, der sich, obwohl er mit dem Lesen seines Heftes genug zu tun hatte, schon etwas vergessen vorgekommen war.<br>"...Ist das der Junge?" fragte sie, jetzt wo ihr anfänglicher Ärger verflogen zu sein schien.  
>"Yap." bestätigte Misato. "...Nach dem Bericht des Marduk-Instituts ist er das Third Child."<br>"Hallo, ich bin die wissenschaftliche Leiterin des Projekts E, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen."  
>Third Was? Shinji hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo von sie da sprachen, was sollte er sein? Verunsichert klappte er das Heft zu und blickte vorsichtig zu der falschen Blondine auf.<br>Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass sie ihn gerade gegrüßt hatte, und er sie anstarrte, ohne irgendwelche Manieren zu zeigen.  
>"J-Jah, ich mich auch..." antwortete er leise.<br>Misato seufzte nur. "Scheint, als wäre er seinem Vater recht ähnlich. Genau der gleiche finstere Blick."

Wenig später stand Shinji, immer noch die Anweisungen studierend, mit den beiden Frauen wieder auf einer Art Aufzugsplattform, die an einer großen, durchsichtigen Wand entlangführte, die wohl zu einer Art großem Tank gehörte.  
>Alles, was von da drin durchdrang, war jedoch schwaches, rötliches Licht, welches die Drei nur als Silhouetten erkennbar machte.<br>In der Ferne hallten weitere Durchsagen wieder, die das Personal anwiesen, sich auf ihre 'Gefechtsstationen' zu begeben. Aber für was für ein Gefecht denn...?  
>Etwa wegen dem Monster...? Seltsam, dass sie in so einer Situation die Zeit hatten, ein Kind abzuholen, und dass dazu auch noch die, wie hatte Dr. Akagi sich noch mal vorgestellt...? Die wissenschaftliche Leitung...?, also, was auch immer sie war, es war verwunderlich, dass sie seinetwegen hierherkam.<br>Während die zwei sich über für ihn trotz der vielen Erklärungen in seinem Heft unverständlichen Technikkram unterhielten, frage er sich immer öfter, was er eigentlich an diesem bizarren Ort machte.  
>"...Hört ihr das...?"<br>"Yap, jetzt wird es wohl ernst."  
>"Übrigens, wie läuft es mit Einheit Eins?"<br>"Sie ist bereits mit B-Typ Ausstattung ausgerüstet worden und wird jetzt gekühlt."  
>"...Wollt ihr sie wirklich aktivieren? Soweit ich weiß ist Einheit Eins doch noch bis jetzt noch nie erfolgreich getestet worden..."<br>"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit für eine erfolgreiche Aktivierung liegt bei 0,000000001. Wir nennen es auch das Neun-Nullen-System."  
>"Du meinst, es wird nicht klappen...?"<br>"Aber, Aber. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist nicht gleich Null."  
>"Ja, aber das ist doch bloß 'ne statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit... aber was soll's, 'Sorry, dass ist unmöglich' gilt hier ja bekanntlich als faule Ausrede."<p>

Schon bald hatten sie die Oberseite der großen Kammer erreicht, die, wie Schinji wohl korrekt vermutet hatte, ein flüssigkeitsgefüllter Tank gewesen war.  
>In der Art war eine Art grün-violettes Konstrukt verankert, dass verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu einem gigantischen Arm hatte.<br>Aber nach all den unglaublichen Dingen, die ihm am heutigen Tag begegnet waren, war das für ihn nurch noch eine ungewöhnliche Wanddekoration.  
>Vom Rand des Beckens aus ging es dann mit einem Schlauchboot weiter, dann eine zwei Stockwerken entsprechende Strecke an Treppenstufen hoch, hinein in einen metallischen Durchgang und weiter in die Mitte eines großen, dunklen Raumes.<br>Zuerst erlaubte ihnen das von der Tür ausgehende Licht noch, zumindest einen schmalen Abschnitt des metallischen Bodens zu erkennen, als diese sich dann aber Automatisch hinter ihnen schloss, blieben sie in völliger Finsternis stehen.  
>"Ikari Shinji-kun, wir haben hier etwas, dass wir dir zeigen wollen."<br>"E...Es ist stockduster..."  
>Komentierte Shinji, dass Offensichtliche aussprechend.<br>Die Beschwerde ihres neuen Mitarbeiters zur Kenntnis nehmend zog Dr. Akagi ein Gerät aus ihrer Tasche - jedenfalls glaubte Shinji, dass es aus ihrer Tasche kam, sehen konnte er es nicht - und schaltete damit das Licht ein.  
>Was Shinji als nächstes direkt vor seinen Augen wiederfand, ließ ihn schockiert zusammenfahren.<br>Er stand unmittelbar vor einem großen, metallischen violetten... Etwas.  
>Und glotzte.<br>Shinji drehte sich alles.  
>"E...Ein Gesicht...<br>Ei...Ein riesiger Roboter!"  
>Vollkommen überfordert, ein Zustand, den man Shinji angesichts der Tatsache, dass er heute inerhalb eines so kurzen Zeitraumes mit gigantischen Monstern, Geheimorganisationen, unterirdischen Verstecken und jetzt auch noch Mechas konfrontiert worden war, nicht übel nehmen konnte, begann er eiligst, in seinem Heft, dass er trotz größter Mühen noch nicht zuende gelesen hatte, wild rumzublättern, doch Dr. Akagi winkte ab:<br>"...Darüber steht nichts im Handbuch."  
>"Heh...?" Zutiefst verunsichert drehte sich Shinji zu der Wissenschaftlerin hin, welche promt mit ihrer Erklärung fortfuhr:<br>"Was du hier vor dir siehst, ist eine Allzweck-Kampfmaschine in Menschengestalt, ein sogenannter Evangelion. Das hier ist EVA 01. Er wurde unter strengster Geheimhaltung gebaut und ist jetzt die letzte Chance der Menschheit."  
>"Und daran... arbeitet mein Vater also...?"<p>

"Ganz recht."

_  
>(1) Wie ihr gesehen habt, hielt sich das hier noch relativ Eng an episode 1, beziehungsweise den dazugehörigen Teil von . Das wird in den nächsten paar Kapiteln erst einmal so weiter gehen, aber das volle ausmaß meiner pösen Pläne wird sich noch früh genug zeigen.<br>(2) Teil 04 wird [GARUDA] heißen. Freut euch schon mal darauf!


	5. 04: GARUDA

04: [GARUDA]

_Siehst du mich_  
><em>Hörst du mich<em>  
><em>Was hab ich dir getan<em>  
><em>Warum zerstörst du mich<em>  
><em>Fühlst du mich<em>  
><em>Spürst du mich<em>  
><em>Wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst<em>  
><em>warum berührst du mich<em>  
><em>Brauchst du mich<em>  
><em>Sag glaubst du nicht<em>  
><em>Dass es besser ist<em>  
><em>du lebst dein leben ohne mich<em>  
><em>Erkennst du mich<em>  
><em>Verstehst du nicht<em>  
><em>Warum bist du überhaupt noch hier<em>  
><em>Was willst du noch von mir <em>

_Augen auf_  
><em>Wer sieht versteht<em>  
><em>wie gnadenlos die Zeit vergeht<em>  
><em>wie sich der Zeiger dreht<em>  
><em>unentwegt<em>  
><em>Er steht nie still<em>

_Du weißt nicht was du willst_  
><em>Du weißt nicht wo du stehst<em>  
><em>weißt nicht woher du kommst<em>  
><em>wohin du gehst<em>  
><em>Du weißt nicht was dich treibt<em>  
><em>was am Ende für dich bleibt<em>  
><em>Warum bist du so blass<em>  
><em>so kalt so herzlos<em>  
><em>Du weißt nicht was du tust<em>  
><em>weißt nicht woran du glaubst<em>  
><em>Sag mir wozu und ob<em>  
><em>du mich noch brauchst<em>  
><em>Wenn's einfach nicht mehr passt<em>  
><em>Wenn du mich wirklich nur noch hasst<em>  
><em>Warum bist du noch hier<em>  
><em>Wofür<em>  
><em>Was willst du noch von mir<em>  
><em>Was willst du noch<em>  
><em>Was willst du noch von mir<em>

_Siehst du mich_  
><em>Erkennst du mich<em>  
><em>Ganz tief in meinem Herz<em>  
><em>ist noch ein Platz für dich<em>  
><em>Ich suche dich<em>  
><em>Ich sehne mich<em>  
><em>nach dem was ich geliebt hab<em>  
><em>doch ich find es nicht<em>

_Augen auf_  
><em>Wer sieht versteht<em>  
><em>wie gnadenlos die Zeit vergeht<em>  
><em>wie sich der Zeiger dreht<em>  
><em>unentwegt<em>  
><em>Er steht nie still<em>  
><em>Viel zu lange<em>  
><em>Viel zu spät<em>  
><em>Sturm geerntet<em>  
><em>Wind gesät<em>  
><em>die Zeit vergeht<em>  
><em>unentwegt<em>  
><em>Sie steht nie still<em>

_-Megaherz,'5.März'_

-

_"Ganz recht."_****

Shinjis Herz blieb für ein paar Augenblicke stehen, als er diese Stimme erkannte.  
>Schon allein der bloße Klang dieser tiefen, rauhen Stimme reichte aus um ihn in unkontrollierbares Zittern zu versetzten, seine Knie weich werden zu lassen und ihn, sei es nur für die paar Sekunden, in den er ihren Klang hörte, felsenfest davon zu überzeugen, dass er nie wieder glücklich sein würde.<br>Unfähig, auch nur den Hauch eines klaren Gedankens zu fassen, folgte Shinji fast wie in Trace dem langen, schlanken Horn der Kampfmaschine vor seinen Augen, bis hoch zu einer kleinen Steuerkanzel an der Decke.  
>Und dort oben, hoch über ihm, wie ein Adler, der die schleimigen, dreckigen Schlangen auf dem Boden anvisierte, bevor er herunterjagte, um sie zu verschlingen, stand er, kalt, blass und, auch, wenn Shinji sich selbst verzweifelt vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen versuchte, herzlos auf ihn herabstarrend.<br>Der Mann in der Kanzel befand sich in einem Zustand des Zerfalls;  
>Sein Alter traf dafür jedoch keine Schuld. Obwohl er nicht mehr all zu weit von der großen Fünfzig entfernt war, schien die Zeit doch recht gnädig mit ihm gewesen zu sein; Signifikante Falten konnte man bei ihm noch nicht erkennen, und auch sein Haar war noch da, wo es sein sollte, und besaß noch seine ursprüngliche, dunkelbraune Farbe.<br>Und doch war es dieses Haar, dass ihn verriet; Vermutlich hatte er es nur kurz geschnitten, damit dessen chaotischen Zustand als 'moderne Frisur' durchgehen würde; Auch seiner Gesichtsbehaarung hatte er gestattet, nach belieben zu wuchern, so dass sein ganzes Gesicht von einem wilden Bart eingerahmt wurde; Sein Gesicht konnte man im besten Fall als 'ziemlich kantig', im schlechtesten als 'eingefallen' einstufen, und seine Augen, dunkelblau wie der Himmel in den letzten Atemzügen eines sterbenden Tages, der, nachdem das rot, der Abendsonne und selbst das letzte fitzelchen Violett hinter dem Horizont verschwunden waren, kurz davor stand, von der Schwärze der Nacht überrannt zu werden, hatte er hinter einer schlichten, getönten Brille versteckt.  
>Seine bis auf ein grünes Dekorationselement am Verschluss vollkommen pechschwarze Uniformjacke hatte er sich unordentlich übergestreift und nicht einmal zugeknöpft; Darunter trug er trotz der ständig sommerlichen Temperaturen, die nach dem Second Impact in dieser Gegend eingekehrt waren, einen blutroten Rollkragenpullover.<br>Die mit weißen Handschuhen gespickten Hände behielt er in seinen Hosentaschen.  
>Alles an seiner mächtigen Erscheinung weckte in Shinji den unbändigen Wunsch, sich umzudrehen, schreiend davonzurennen und sich weinend in eine Ecke zu verkriechen, um dort einzugehen wie eine Primel, aber seine Füße wollten ihn nicht tragen.<p>

"Es lange her." grüßte der Commander trocken.  
>"V-vater..."<p>

Den eisigen Blick nicht mehr ertragend, wendete Shinji seine Augen ab.  
>Doch der ältere Ikari kommentierte dies nur mit einem 'Hmpf', und richtete sowohl ein dünnes lächeln oder Grinsen sowie einen Befehl an seinen Sohn.<br>"...Auf in den Kampf."

"A-Auf in den Kampf?" entgegnete Misato. "Aber Einheit Null ist doch noch in Kryostase..." Doch als sie etwas genauer darüber nachdachte, wo sie sich gerade mit wem aufhielt, wurde ihr die Sache doch etwas klarer.  
>"Ihr... Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa Einheit Eins einsetzten!"<br>"Wir haben keine Wahl." erklärte Dr. Akagi.  
>"A-aber Rei ist wohl kaum in der Verfassung, um sie zu steuern. Wir haben keine Piloten!"<br>"Es ist gerade einer angekommen." widersprach die Wissenschaftlerin, sich dem immernoch recht eingeschüchtert wirkendem Jungen zuwendend. "Ikari Shinji?"  
>"Y-Yah...?"<br>"Du wirst der Pilot sein."  
>"Aber... selbst Ayanami Rei brauchte sieben Monate, um sich mit ihrem EVA zu synchronisieren! Er ist gerade erst angekommen! Wie soll das gehen?"<br>Der Junge, der immernoch zitternd zwischen den beiden Frauen stand, machte in der Tat einen sehr überforderten Eindruck.  
>"Wir wollen nur, dass er sich mal reinsetzt. Mehr erwarten wir gar nicht."<br>"Aber..!"  
>"Im Moment ist es unsere Haupaufgabe, den Engel aufzuhalten. Wenn es nur eine noch so geringe Chance gibt, dass er den EVA auf Anhieb in Bewegung setzen kann, müssen wir es versuchen!" forderte Akagi. "Wir haben keine Wahl, verstehen sie, Captain Katsuragi?"<br>"Du... hast wohl recht..." antwortete Misato zögerlich, obwohl sie nicht so überzeugt zu sein schien. Die ganze Situation gefiel ihr nicht im Geringsten zu gefallen schien, insbesondere wenn sie sich diesen verzweifelten Jungen hier ansah.  
>Das alles erinnerte sie viel zu sehr an Dinge, die sie lieber vergessen wollte und fühlte sich viel mehr dazu geneigt, für Shinji Partei zu ergreifen, als es sich mit der Erfüllung ihrer Pflicht vereinen ließ.<br>Shinji selbst hingegen hatte inzwischen nach all diesen langen Minuten, in denen sich Misato und Dr. Akagi gestritten hatten, hatte Shinji, der diese ganze, irre Situation langsam nicht mehr glauben konnte, den Mut zusammengekratzt, um selbst etwas zu sagen.  
>All dieses ganze gerede von wegen Engeln und Synchronisation, dass war doch alles nicht der Punkt. Das war es nicht, was er hören wollte.<br>"...Vater... Warum hast du mich gerufen...?"  
>"Ich nehme an, das hast du bereits gehört." antwortete die dunkle Silhouette hoch über ihm ohne den mickrigsten Hauch von Gefühl.<br>Das hier war einfach alles viel zu wahnwitzig...  
>Er war doch kein Magical Girl oder soetwas.<br>Grotesk war das... Shinji versuchte gar nicht mehr, seine Fassungslosigkeit zu verbergen: "Dann... dann wilst du allen Ernstes, dass ich in dieses Ding steige, und gegen dieses Monster kämpfe, dass ich auf dem Weg hierher gesehen habe?"  
>"Ja." antwortete der Commander, als ob es das normalste von der Welt wäre, in irrwitzige Roboter zu steigen und gegen große Kreaturen aus grünen Fruchtgummi zu kämpfen. Das... das konnte er doch unmöglich ernst meinen.<br>Das war jetzt eindeutig zu viel für Shinji.  
>Er konnte die warme, sazige Flüssigkeit nicht daran hindern, sich unter seinen Augen zu sammeln. "Niemals! Warum sagst du das jetzt auf einmal? Ich dachte du wolltest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben!"<br>"Ich habe dich nur gerufen, weil ich dich jetzt brauche." antwortete Gendo, immernoch keine besondere Reaktion auf den emotionalen Zustand seines Sohnes zeigend.  
>"...Und... wieso ausgerechnet ich...?" fragte Shinji verzweifelt, auf den Zahlreichen Bildschirmen im Raum des älteren Ikaris den Kopf hängen lassend.<br>"Weil du der einzige bist, der es kann."  
>"Aber ich kann es nicht!" entgegnete Shinji mit bebender Stimme, sich vollkommen hilflos vorkommend. Genau so gut hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen können. Wieso war sein Vater so felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er mit so einem großen Roboterdings auch nur das geringste anfangen könnte? "Ich hab so ein Ding noch nie vorher gesehen oder davon gehört! Wie soll ich dass den können?"<br>"Ich erkläre es dir, wenn du willst."  
>Doch Shinji hörte seinem Vater zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht mehr richtig zu. "Nein... dass... das reicht... Ich kann's nicht! Ich kann dieses Ding einfach nicht steuern!"<br>Allerdings schien auch der Commander am Ende seines Geduldsfadens angekommen zu sein: "...Entweder du versuchst es jetzt, oder du gehst."  
>Die Härte, mit der er den letzten Satz aussprach, brockte Shinji die geschockten bis mitleidigen Blicke von Misato und wahrscheinlich auch der Hälfte des anwesenden Technikpersonals ein, doch das von Dr. Akagi als 'Engel' bezeichnete Ungetüm war da etwas weniger respektvoll: Eine heftige Erschütterung unterbrach das zugegebenermaßen eher fruchtlose Vater-Sohn-Gespräch.<br>"...Er hat uns gefunden." stellte ersterer fest, wobei er darüber verständlicherweise nicht gerade entzückt zu sein schien.  
>Doch dass war noch lage nicht das Ende vom Lied. Eine weitere heftige Erschütterung folgte auf dem Fuß.<br>Per durchsage gingen bereits die ersten Schadensberichte ein.  
>"Shinji-kun, wir haben keine Zeit." drängte Dr. Akagi in einem Versuch, den wenn auch verständlicherweise unkooperativen potentiellen Piloten noch zu überzeugen.<br>Hilfesuchend drehte er sich zu Misato, doch auch die bat ihn, in das Metallmonstrum vor seinen Augen einzusteigen.  
>Shinji ließ den Kopf hängen. Jetzt schien die ganze Welt sich gegen ihn gestellt zu haben. Er ertrug das nicht... es sollte endlich aufhören.<br>"Das ist doch lächerlich..." protestierte er weiter, wesentlich schwächer und resignierter als zu Beginn. "Für... für soetwas bin ich nicht gekommen..."  
>"Shinji-kun..." Misato beugte sich zu ihm hin, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein, und blickte mit ihren immernoch warmen, aber ernsten braunen Augen direkt an.<br>"Sag mir, wofür du dann gekommen bist."  
>Er wich ihrem Blick aus.<br>Die Antwort auf diese Frage wollte er selbst nicht hören; Er hatte bereits zu genüge gesehen, wie dumm und naiv er gewesen war.  
>Doch Misato folgte der Flucht seiner Augen und versuchte weiter, auf ihn einzureden: "...Du darfst nicht weglaufen, Shinji-kun. Weder vor deinem Vater, noch vor dir selbst..."<br>Er musste sich mittlerweile fast schon zur Seite hin verrenken, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Wieder dieses Psychogewäsch, diese guten Ratschläge... Positiv denken und so weiter. Glaubte sie, dass er das nicht schon bei seinem Lehrer oft genug zu hören bekommen hatte...? Was hatte das jetzt damit zu tun, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben noch keins von diesen Roboterdingern gesehen hatte...? Es half doch sowieso alles nichts. Welchen Zweck hatte es, zu sagen, dass das Glas zu einem Millionstel voll war, wenn nur noch ein paar arme Wassermoleküle drin waren?  
>"Ich weiß, ich weiß! Aber deshalb kann ich das hier trotzdem nicht!"<p>

Im Cage von EVA 01 herrschte frostige Stille.  
>Misato stellte sich wieder gerade hin.<br>Ein paar Augenblicke noch verharrten die Augen des Commanders auf seinem Sohn, doch er sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.  
>Er hatte ohnehinn versucht, Shinji von alle dem, wie auch von sich selbst fernzuhalten... Aber nach dem Unfall mit Rei war er der einzige, der Einheit Eins steuern konnte, der einzige, der die Rolle des 'Third Child' in den Prophezeihungen übernehmen konnte... Der einzige, von dem der ältere Ikari sicher wusste, das Einheit Eins ihn annehmen würde... oh, und er wusste es nur zu gut.<br>Mehr, als Shinji die Situation zu erklären, konnte er auch nicht machen. Es ihm schönzureden hätte ohnehin keinen Sinn gehabt.  
>Aber selbst dass brachte er nicht fertig, ohne Shinji zum weinen zu bringen.<br>Das war nicht wie Politik oder ein wissenschsftliches Experiment, wo man gewisse Prozesse einfach in Bewegung setzen konnte.  
>Er hatte diese Art von Dingen nie verstanden. Yui hätte ihm das alles wohl wesentlich besser erklären können, wenn sie hier wäre. Sie fand immer die richtigen Worte, Yui mit ihrer sanften, ätherischen Stimme und ihren warmen, wohlgemeinten Worten...<br>Irgendwie hatte Ikari geahnt, dass es doch so kommen würde.  
>Sein Plan war bereits felsenfest in Stein gemeißelt und ließ keinen Raum für Änderungen; Hätte Shinji den Entry-Plug betreten, hätte es kein zurück mehr gegeben. Trotzdem, die Alternative, zu deren Ergreifung er jetzt gezwungen war, stellte die letzten Reste dieser leisen, tadelnden Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf, auf die er sowieso noch nie gehört hatte, nicht wesentlich mehr zufrieden.<br>Man konnte den Ausdruck in den Augen des Commanders hinter seinen offensichtlich nicht entspiegelten Gläsern nicht erkennen, als er sich zu seiner mit Bildschirmen bedeckten Wand drehte.  
>"Fuyutsuki."<br>Auf einem der Bildschirme erschien das Bild eines hochgewachsenen Herren von ende Fünfzig, der seine Uniform ordentlich zugeknöpft, die bereits ergrauten Haare zurück gekämmt trug, und recht ernst auf den Bildschirm vor seiner eigenen Nase blickte. "Ja?"  
>"...Wir müssen Rei wecken."<br>"Ja, aber, ihr Zustand..."  
>"Sie ist noch nicht tot, richtig?"<br>So sehr Ikari die Fähigkeiten seines Stellvertreters auch schätzte, manchmal war er zu sentimental. Konnte er nicht sehen, dass er bereits alle Alternativen versucht hatte?  
>"...Wie du meinst."<br>Zufrieden wirkte er nicht, aber schon kurz darauf wurde das Gesicht des Vizekommandanten ohnehin durch eine weiße Tafel mit der Aufschrift 'Sound Only' ersetzt.  
>"Rei?"<br>"Ja?" antwortete ein zerbrechliches, hohes Stimmchen.  
>"Der Ersatzpilot ist unbrauchbar." berichtete er. "Du weißt, was das bedeutet."<br>"Ja."

Einen Moment lang herrschte völlige Stille.  
>Aber nicht für all zu lange.<br>"Verstanden." meinte Dr. Akagi zu ihrem Vorgesetzten, bevor sie über die Funkanlage den Befehl gab, Einheit Eins auf Parameter 'R-0' umkonfigurieren zu lassen, und sich von irgendeiner Kollegin, die vermutlich in der Kommandozentrale saß, über irgendwelche komplizierte Techniksachen Bericht erstatten ließ.  
>Selbst Misato entfernte sich, ließ Shinji nach einem kurzen Blick zurück einfach stehen, wie ihn schon sein Vater einfach stehen gelassen hatte. Wie ihn schon so viele einfach stehen gelassen hatten. Keiner schien noch Notiz davon zu nehmen, dass er noch hier stand.<br>Der Betrieb ging einfach weiter, alles musste rasch fertig werden, schließlich hatten sie ein großes, grünes Ungeheuer zu besiegen.  
>Vor Angst und Hilflosigkeit, aber ein Stückweit auch vor Wut zitternd ließ Shinji seinen Kopf noch weiter hängen. Er wäre wohl in Tränen ausgebrochen, wenn er nicht Angst vor der scharfen Stimme der Person haben würde, die sich früher oder später über den Lärm beschweren würde.<br>Ich wusste, dass es auch ohne mich geht, dachte Shinji im Stillen zu sich bin ja doch nutzlos... alles, was ich kann, ist im Weg stehen...

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und sich eine einsame, dunkle Ecke zu suchen, wo er niemandem auf die Nerven gehen würde, als die Eingangstür zu diesem Steg geöffnet wurde, bevor er selbst Gelegenheit dazu hatte.  
>Die Tür gab den Blick auf einen Arzt und zwei Krankenschwestern frei, die ein metallisches Krankenhausbett auf Rollen hier herein karrten, komplett mit reinweißer Bettwäsche und einer Tropfinfusion.<br>Im Grunde seines Herzens ein netter Kerl konnte er nicht viel anders, als die Formen seines Gesichts zu einen Ausdruck des Mitleids zu formen, als das medizinische Personal die Patientin an ihm vorbei schoben.  
>Die erste Regung, den der Anblick des Mädchens bei ihm auslöste war der dringende Wunsch, ihr irgendwie zu helfen. Das arme Ding, dass etwa in Shinjis Alter zu sein schien, war von Kopf bis Fuß in Bandagen verpackt; Am Kopf trug sie welche, kombiniert mit einer Art mit einem Pflaster festgeklebten Mulltuch, das speziell auf einem ihrer Augen klebte. Weiß der Geier, ob das besagte Auge überhaupt noch vorhanden war! Aber da hörte es nicht auf. Die Infusion steckte in einem ihrer Ellenbogen, und etwas weiter unten begannen noch mehr Verbände; Die andere Ellenbeuge befand sich, wie so ziemlich der ganze Rest des betreffenden Armes unter einem riesigen Gips begraben, und auch an ihrem Oberkörper konnte man, wenn auch teilweise unter ihrer Kleidung versteckt, noch weitere Bandagen erkennen... und dann musste sie auch noch so blass sein und mit ihrem verbliebenen Auge so teilnahmslos in die Luft blicken...<br>Sie sah einfach so unheimlich schwach und zerbrechlich aus, als würde sie bei der kleinsten Berührung oder auch schon bei einem zu lauten Geräusch in tausend Teile zerspringen. Das das eigenartige, hautenge Kleidungsstück, in dass man sie da gesteckt hatte, soweit er das erkennen konnte, ein Ganzkörperanzug aus Gummi mit einigen Platikelementen daran, der von ihren kleinen, aber festen, rundlichen, prallen Brüsten nicht all zu viel versteckte, weiß war, machte es auch nicht besser; Nicht nur, dass es anschaulich illustrierte, wie gering der Unterschied zwischen dem Farbton ihrer Haut und dem von einem Blatt papier war, nein, irgendwie hatte die Farbe weiß auch immer etwas steriles, kühles an sich, dass Shinjis Beschützerinstinkt, von dem er gar nicht gewusst hatte, das er ihn besaß, nur noch weiter anheizte.  
>Er hatte auch irgendwie das Gefühl, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, konnte aber nicht sagen, wann... Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Déjà vu, er würde es sicher nicht vergessen, wenn er ein Mädchen mit bläulich-weißen Haaren und blutroten Augen getroffen hatte.<br>Er dachte daran, dass sie vielleicht ein Albino sein könnte, aber die hatten im Normalfall nur extrem durchscheinende blaue Augen, in denen die Blutgefäße der Netzhaut hin und wieder hervor schimmerten, das rot im noch unbedeckten Auge des Mädchens war jedoch eine sehr kräftige Farbe, die überhaupt nicht zum Rest ihrer zarten Erscheinung passen wollte. Rot und blau waren die Farben, die im Lichtspektrum am weitesten auseinander lagen. Und apropos blau, dass der Blaustich, der in den Augen fehlte, sich dafür in den Haaren wiederfand, entbehrte sich auch jeder Erklärung. Es gab ja Menschen mit blauschwarzen Haaren, aber dass hier war komplett anders...  
>Die Schwestern lösten die Infusion von der Halterung, vermutlich, um dem Mädchen etwas mehr Bewegungsspielraum zu geben.<br>Unter mitleiderregenden Schmerzenslauten - ihre Stimme klang sanft, hoch und zerbrechlich wie Glas - setzte sich das Mädchen auf, wimmernd und schwer atmend, offensichtlich unter großen Mühen und noch größerer Pein.  
>Sie wollte ihre Hand anheben, um sich am Gitter am Kopfende ihres Bettes festzuhalten und aufzustehen, doch sie musste innehalten um nach Luft zu schnappen. Jede Bewegung schien eine Tortur für sich zu sein, doch sie machte trotzdem nicht die geringsten Anstalten, sich wieder hinzulegen, egal, wie bitterlich sie es nötig zu haben schien.<br>Shinji zeigte sich verstört.  
>'Der Ersatzpilot ist unbrauchbar' hatte sein Vater gesagt...<br>Das hieß also, dass Shinji irgendwie als... Ersatz für dieses Mädchen hier war.  
>Unmöglich.<br>Wollten sie... dieses arme, zierliche Geschöpf... tatsächlich in diesen Roboter...

Dann, eine weitere Erschütterung.  
>Ein weiterer Schuss des Engels, diesesmal deutlich erfolgreicher.<br>Der ganze Komplex bebte, selbst die Leuchten ander Decke wackelten gefährlich.  
>Shinji wurde zu Boden geworfen, und auch dieses arme, schwerverletzte Mädchen rutschte, einen erstickten, gequälten Schrei abgebend, von ihrem Bett herunter, bevor sie Zeit hatte, zu reagieren.<br>Als das Gebäude wieder zur ruhe kam, lag das Bett des Mädchens zusammen mit allen anderen medizinischen Untensilien umgestürtz am Boden.  
>Auch das Mädchen war auf den Boden gefallen - und nicht wieder aufgestanden.<br>Sie lag einfach nur zitternd da, nicht einmal in der Lage, ihre seltsam-verrenkte Position zu korrigieren - wie auch, sie konnte ja kaum atmen!  
>Ihre Schmerzenslaute klangen noch etwas schwächer als vorher...<br>Ob ihre Wunden wohl wieder aufgeplatz waren, oder, ob sie sich sogar noch mehr Verletzungen zugezogen hatte?  
>Wieso kam es denn niemanden in den Sinn, sich um sie zu kümmern?<p>

Das Gesicht des älteren Ikaris, der es offenbar geschafft hatte, auf beiden Beinen stehen zu bleiben, war zu einer eigenartigen Mischung aus Besorgnis und einem 'Genau-wie-ich's-geplant-habe'-Grinsen verzerrt.

So oder so, Shinji war jedenfalls aufgesprungen und ohne auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil zu zögern zu dem verletzten Mädchen hingelaufen. "Hey, bist du in Ordnung?"  
>Ohne all zu viel darüber nachzudenken nahm er sie vorsichtig in den Arm, als würde er eine Schachtel mit rohen Eiern handhben; Doch vielleicht war er trotz größter Vorsicht nicht sorgfältig genug gewsen, da sie, sobald er sie ergriffen hatte, einen spitzen Schmerzenslaut ausstieß und begann, weiter nach Luft zu schnappen.<br>Das am ganzen Körper zitternde Mädchen fest in seinen Armen haltend blickte er zu dem großen, lila Roboterding hinüber. Es folgte ein weiterer Blick zurück auf das Mädchen.  
>Die hatten doch nicht etwa allen ernstes vor, sie wirklich da rein zu stecken, oder...?<br>Doch noch bevor er weiter denken konnte, merkte Shinji etwas warmes an seiner Hand. Er hielt sie sich vor die Augen, das Mädchen in Weiß ausschließlich mit der anderen stützend.  
>Es war Blut.<br>Echtes, klatschrotes Blut.  
>Das war der Geruch von Blut, der da in seine Nase stieg.<br>Entsetzt schaute er auf seine Hand, und an dieser vorbei auf das Mädchen.  
>Sie war nur aus dem sicheren, sauberen Krankenhauszimmer, in dass sie hingehörte und wo auch einer auf sie aufpassen würde, herausgezerrt worden, weil er sich geweigert hatte, in diesen dämlichen Roboter zu steigen... Und jetzt würde man sie wahrscheinlich blutend und keuchend in dieses Teil pferchen, wo vielleicht noch mehr Verletzungen und somit der sichere Tod auf sie wartete...<br>Nein... das konnte er unmöglich zulassen, und danach weiterhin von sich behaupten, ein Junge zu sein. Wenn dieses arme, verletzte Geschöpf sich traute, gegen dieses Monstrum anzutreten, dann konnte er das doch dreimal!  
>Wenn er nur so eine Willensstärke hätte...<br>Shinji kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen.  
>Ich darf nicht weglaufen, ich darf nicht weglaufen, ich darf nicht weglaufenn, ich darf nicht weglaufen...<p>

"Ich mache es!" rief er, seinen Kopf das erste mal in dieser Konversation aufrecht haltend. "Ich steige in dieses Ding!"

-

In reißenden, kleinen Minaturwasserfällen rauschte die Kühlflüssigkeit aus dem großen Bassin, dem 'Cage', wie die Techniker den Aufbewahrungsort des gigantischen Roboters nannten.  
>Cage, das bedeutete, wenn Shinji nicht alles täuschte, Käfig.<br>Das war irgendwie unsinnig nicht? Die Garage eines großen Roboters 'Käfig' zu nennen... normalerweise packte man doch Hunde oder Vögel, oder eben... lebende Dinge in Käfige, damit diese einem nicht wegliefen. Wie sollte ein Roboter bitte schön abhauen?  
>Der Junge schätzte, dass es wenig Sinn machte.<br>Jetzt, da die Flüssigkeit zunehmend abgelassen wurde, konnte er sich erst ein richtiges Bild davon machen, wie gigantisch das stählerne Monstrum tatsächlich war, dass einige Meter unter ihm an zahllosen Halterungen und Sperrbolzen befestigt war.  
>Auch die kleine Plattform, auf der er gerade stand, gehörte zu den komplexen Anlagen - und bot mit ihrem Boden und Geländer aud schlichten Stahlgittern kein wirkliches Gefühl von Sicherheit.<br>Shinji schluckte; Er sollte besser nicht da runter sehen, insbesondere nicht jetzt, wo der Boden, oder viel mehr, die Flüssigkeitsoberfläche sich immer weiter absenkte.  
>Direkt vor ihm an weiteren Halterungen mitten in der Luft verankert war ein weißer, torpedoförmiger Gegenstand von der ungefähren Länge eines größeren Busses, mit der schwarzen Aufschrift EVA 01 darauf - laut dem, was man ihm erzählt hatte, ein sogenannter Entry Plug, so etwas wie das Cockpit - was hieß, dass man von ihm erwartete, dass er da rein kletterte.<br>Danach sollte das Ding maschinell in den Roboter, oder den 'Evangelion', wie das Ding hier genannt wurde, eingeführt werden - dass Shinji es lieber vorziehen würde, nicht von einem Kran durch luftige Höhen bewegt zu werden, bedurfte wohl keiner gesonderten Erklärung.  
>Trotzdem war es jetzt bereits zu spät, um umzukehren. Jetzt hatte man ihn schon mit dieser Plattform hierher gefahren, weit weg von der Rampe, über die er sie betreten hatte.<br>Natürlich konnte er sie fragen, die Plattform zurück zu fahren und ihn gehen zu lassen, aber... nein. Das würden sie nicht tun, nicht, wenn sie so in Eile zu sein schienen.  
>Sie würden ihn so oder so zu allem hier zwingen.<br>Zumindest versuchte er dass zu glauben. Sie zwangen ihn, ja, er wurde gezwungen.  
>Es musste so sein. Er musste sich davon überzeugen, damit es ihm ja nicht in den Sinn kam, einen Rückzieher zu machen.<br>Seine Taschen hatte er bereits im Tausch gegen ein sogenanntes 'Interface-Headset' hergegeben, das für ein eigentliches Headset eigentlich zu kurz war - es erinnere mehr an einen Haarreif für mädchen, nur dass das dünne, schwarze Material in seinen Haaren gar nicht auffallen würde - anders als die entfernt dreieckigen, weißen Geräte an jedem Ende, die wahrscheinlich wie kleine Hörner herausschauen würde.  
>'Nervenklammern' hatte Dr. Akagi sie genannt. Klang irgendwie schmerzhaft. Angeblich sollten sie bei der 'Verknüpfung' mit dem Roboter helfen. Verknüfung? Sah er etwa aus wie ein USB-Stick?<br>Nun, wenigstens war die Gebrauchsanweisung einfach. Einfach wie eine Art Haarreif aufsetzten, die Knöpfchen drücken, an den Kopf pressen und loslassen.  
>Das war es angeblich.<br>Da er dem größstenteils unverständlichen, technischen Gerede um sich herum entnehmen konnte, dass sie diesen 'Entry Plug' bald einführen wollten, war es wohl Zeit, sie anzulegen.  
>Tatsächlich ließen die Dinger problemlos anlegen, saßen auf der Stelle ziemlich fest und es tat auch nicht weh oder so etwas, aber es fühlte sich doch irgendwie... seltsam an, sie zu tragen.<br>Sowohl an der Kopfhaut, wie auch an den Händen, mit denen er an ihnen entlang tastete. Sie gehörten einfach nicht dorthin... Sie sahen wirklich ein bisschen wie Hörner aus, womit er immerhin gut zu dem Roboter unter sich passte, auch wenn dieser nur mit einem dekorativen Horn ausgestattet war.

Etwa in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Luke seines zukünftigen Arbeitsplatzes und legte... überraschend wenig frei.  
>Eben hatte er sich noch Sorgen darüber gemacht, wie er mit all den Knöpfen und Hebeln klar kommen würde, die man in der Kommandozentrale eines solchen, komplexen Roboters erwarten würde (Shinji hatte noch nie all zu schnelle Reflexe gehabt) doch jetzt fragte er sich, was er da drin eigentlich tun sollte.<br>Es war einfach nur eine große, im Inneren mit einem gelblichen Metall ausgekleidete Röhre.  
>Im inneren war auf einer Art Kufen fixiert und auch von der Form her an einen Schlitten erinnernd ein Sitz, der eine halb sitzend halb liegende Position unterstützte, es einem aber auch ermöglichte, normal zu sitzen.<br>Für die Hände gab es ein paar Schieber als 'Beschäftigung', aber Mehr. War. Da. Nicht.  
>Unentschlossen sprang Shinji in die Kapseln hinein, einen Blick auf die Finsternis in den vor ihm liegenden Tiefen des Plugs wagend, bevor er versuchte, seine beine in die dafür vorgesehenen Halterungen zu stecken.<br>Kaum, das er fertig war, schloss sich die Luke über ihm.  
>Gut, es war ganz sicher nichts für Leute mit Platzangst, aber immerhin war es halbwegs gemütlich, auch wenn ihn das surren des Krans da draußen nicht wirklich beruhigte... Er musste sich immer vorstellen, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn er mit diesem Stahlkäfig hier in die Tiefe stürzen würde.<br>Dann blieb der Plug jedoch abrubt stehen, es gab eine Art einrastendes Klicken von außen, und dann folgte ein Schnelle, fließende, fast schon organisch anmutende Bewegung, die ihn vermutlich in das Innere des EVAs rutschen ließ, dann ein weiteres Klicken, als sich die Luke über ihm schloss und der Entry Plug seine standartposition einnahm.  
>Und da fühlte er es auch schon. Er fühlte sich irgendwie... ungewöhnlich. Nicht wirklich 'kribbelig' aber irgendwie... Als ob er sich gerade gewaschen hätte oder neue Kleidung tragen würde. Sensibilisiert, alles bewusster wahrnehmend, aber auch... erfrischt, überhaupt nicht mehr eingeengt.<br>Zuerst war es nur ganz leicht, kaum merklich, besondes, da er damit beschäftigt war, zu verarbeiten, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte.  
>Die Enge war nur eine von vielen möglichen Sorgen, die er hatte, sodass er ihr wegfallen kaum bemerkte.<br>Er war zu sehr mit dem gerede der Techniker beschäftigt das ihm, jetzt, wo er in EVA 01 drinen saß, offenbar irgendwie per funk erreichte.  
>"Kontakt beginnen."<br>Wie hinter den Augen des Konstruktes in dem er saß, eine Art Licht sichtbar wurde, sah er nicht, doch er merkte da durchaus irgendetwas.  
>"Entry Plug wird befüllt."<br>Verwundert über diese Anweisung und ein plötzliches Geräusch blickte er nach unten, und da war es auch schon dabei, seine Hände und Füße einzuhüllen.  
>Eine... orangerote Flüssigkeit, dem Anschein nach etwas dickflüssiger als Wasser, war bereits dabei, die Kapsel rapide zu füllen.<br>"H-Hey, wa-was ist das?"  
>Wäre es etwas langsamer gegangen, wäre ihm vielleicht der strenge Geruch, aber auch die angenehm warme, an heißes Badewasser erinnernde Temperatur aufgefallen, doch im Moment bestand seine größte Sorge darin, möglichst rasch die Luft anzuhalten, bevor die Substanz seinen Kopf bedeckte.<br>"Keine Sorge." hörte er Dr. Akagi aus dem Kommandozentrum zu ihm sprechen. "Das LCL das dich umgibt wird dich mit Sauerstoff versorgen, also atme die Flüssigkeit ein."  
>Das war leichter gesagt als getan, da der grundlegende Instinkt eines Menschens diesem eigentlich diktierte, ja keine Flüssigkeit in die Lungen zu lassen.<br>Doch auch der Atemreflex war mächtig und früher als es ihm lieb war war Shinji gezwungen, einen ganzen Schwall von Luftblasen raus und die Flüssigkeit rein zu lassen. Trotzdem wollten seine Reflexe die Flüssigkeit wohl erst einmal los werden, weshalb er für ein paar Sekunden mit seinen Würge- und Hustenreflexen zu kämpfen hatte: "Ich glaub, mir wird gleich schlecht..." brachte er tatsächlich etwas ungut aussehend hervor.  
>Währenddessen waren die Techniker außen dabei, mehr und mehr Halterungen zurückzufahren, um den EVA Einsatzbereit zu bekommen.<br>Mehr und mehr wurde Shinji sich dieser... seltsamen Empfindung bewusst, während das Personal außerhalb von irgendwelchen Kontaktphasen sprachen.  
>Dann geschah etwas, das ihn aus zweierlei Gründen sprachlos zurückließ. Erstmal war da wieder dieses erfrischende, angenehme, aber stärker, heftiger als ob sich... irgendetwas geöffnet, ihn befreit hätte.<br>Als hätte sich ein Pforte aufgetan, die ihn und seine Gedanken und alles irgendwie... hineinfließen ließ, aber auch irgendwie... etwas zu ihm fließen ließ, zuerst war es ihm ein bisschen unangenehm, dann spürte er aber, dass es nichts schlechtes war, was da zu ihm durchdrang und umhüllte wie eine warme Umarmung...  
>Freilich blieb ihm nicht genug Zeit, oder auch nur die Ruhe, um dieses Gefühl genau zu erfassen oder darüber nachzudenken - nicht bei dem Schauspiel, dass sich zeitgleich vor seinen Augen abspielte.<br>Zuerst es in dem Plug hell zu werden, was ihn schon irgendwie beruhigte, aber es ging ja weiter.  
>Da war ein Licht, das von der Spitze ausging´, wie eine Welle, und plötzlich schien er sich in einem großen, rötlichen Raum zu befinden...<br>Die ganzen Wände, bis auf sein schlittenartige Sitzarrangement... einfach weg.  
>Dann war da... glitzern und eine Art Spirale aus schwarz und weiß, ein Muster, dass dazu einlud ihm zu seinem strahlendem Zentrum zu folgen.<br>Da war... noch mehr licht und noch mehr rot... und blau, fast in einem Wabenmuster... All dass schien in mehreren Sekunden vorbeizurauschen, und dann... dann war die Sicht klar.  
>Shinji blinzelte mehrmals ungläubig vor sich hin.<br>Er konnte... richtig sehen, als sei da ein bisschen Metall, und zwischendrin... nicht mal Glasscheiben oder Bildshirme, sondern einfach... Sicht, als nähe er durch die Augen des EVAS.  
>Das Gerede von Dr. Akagi und ihren Kollegen ließ vermuten, dass das etwas... gutes war, jedenfalls klangen sie recht zufrieden.<br>"...Plugtiefe Stabil bei 180, der Synchronwert liegt bei... 41,3%!" rief die junge, weibliche Technikerin, Maya Ibuki, wie er später erfahren sollte, recht beeindruckt, als wäre es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
>Ihre Vorgesetzte schien ihr da beizupflichten: "...Und das ganz ohne Plugsuit! Unglaublich..."<br>"Die Harmonix-Werte sind alle Normal... Es ist alles bereit."  
>"Gut, alles zum hochfahren vorbereiten!" hörte er dann schließlich wieder Misatos Stimme.<br>Die letzten Veranerungen, die den Evangelion gehalten hatten, ja, ganze Wände setzten sich in Bewegung, der Steg, auf dem Shinji noch vor kurzem gestanden hatte, wurde ebenfalls zurückgefahren.  
>Zu guter letzte setzte sich auch doch das ganze Viech in Bewegung, die Plattform, auf der der Eva befestigt , an unzähligen Plattformen, Gerüsten und natürlich auch uniformierten NERV-Mitarbeitern vorbei.<br>Mit einem Hauch von Entschlossenheit auf dem Gesicht ließ sich Shinji zu den Abschussvorrichtungen hochfahren, die den EVA aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach an die Oberfläche bringen würden.  
>Ein paar Bolzen rasteten Ein, ein paar Durchgänge öffneten sich, und schon war alles bereit.<br>"Bereit zum hochfahren." berichtete Dr. Akagi dementsprechend.  
>"Verstanden." antwortete misato, sich danach zu ihrem Vorgesetzten hindrehend, der sich mitlerweile zurück auf seinen Posten im Terminal Dogma verladen hatte und dort auf einer Plattform, die etwas höher lag als die von Misato, Dr. Akagi und ihren drei fleißigen Untergebenen, an einem Tisch oder einer Konsole platz genommen hatte.<br>Er saß etwas vorgebeugt da, die allenbogen auf den Tisch und das Gesicht auf die zusammengesteckten Finger abstüzend.  
>"...Sind Sie sich da wirklich sicher?"<br>"Selbstständlich." bestätigte der Commander trocken. "...Solange die Engel nicht besiegt sind, hat keiner von uns eine Zukunft."  
>Doch sein Kollege, der neben ihm auf der Plattform stand, machte einen etwas besorgten Eindruck. "...Ikari... tun wir wirklich das richtige?"<br>Eine Antwort bekam er nicht, aber das dünne Lächeln, dass Ikari unter seinen behandschuhten Händen versteckt hielt, sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

-

"Und Los!" befahl Misato.  
>Wer auch immer für den Startknopf der Abschussplattform verantwortlich war, führte seinen Befehl recht zügig aus, sodass der Evangelion auf der Stelle in die Höhe schnellte und Shinji durch die Beschleunigung recht unsanft in seinen Sitz gepresst wurde.<p>

An der Oberfläche streifte der Engel derweil mit stampfenden Schritten durch die Stadt, sich hin und wieder umsehend, als ob er etwas suchen würde.  
>Er wollte eigentlich an dieser großen Straße, die für ihn keine Bedeutung hatte, vorbeigehen, schien dann aber irgendetwas bemerkt zu haben und blieb stehen.<br>Nicht zu unrecht, wie sich spätestens dann zeigte, als dort Evangelion Einheit Eins aus dem Boden schnellte. Die grünen Teile der Panzerung leuchteten Eindrucksvoll im Dunkeln, jetzt, wo sich die beiden Giganten inmitten der Wolkenkratzer von Neo-Tokyo-3 gegenüberstanden.

"Bist du bereit, Shinji-kun?"  
>"Yah..."<br>"Letzte Sperrvorrichtungen lösen. Evangelion Einheit Eins, LIFT OFF!"  
>Éine letzte Halterung an den Füßen des violetten Kolosses löste sich, genau so wie eine vorrichtung an den Schultern; Die Kampfmaschine stand jetzt völlig frei auf dem Boden.<br>"Shinji-kun, setz einfach in Gedanken einen Fuß vor den anderen." erklärte Dr. Akagi.  
>Das das Teil gedankengesteuert war, erklärte zwar das merkwürdige Interface, tat aber nichts gegen Shinji's wachsende Aufregung.<br>In dieses Ding zu steigen war eine Sache.  
>Gegen ein Monster zu kämpfen eine andere.<br>Jetzt kam alles auf ihn an, und er hatte so etwas doch noch nie im Leben gemacht...  
>"...Einen Fuß..."<br>EVA 01 setzte sich tatsächlich, wenn auch etwas plump in Bewegung; Nicht nur die Beine regten sich, da war auch das dazugehörige schwingen der Arme.  
>Ganz kontrollieren konnte Shinji die Stärke des Hünen jedoch nicht; Der erste, etwas ungelenke Schritt zerdepperte unter anderem eine Telefonzelle.<p>

Dennoch füllte sich das Hauptquartier mit erstaunten Lauten.  
>"Es funktioniert!" fasste Dr. Akagi die allgemeine positive Überraschtheit zusammen.<p>

Nicht, dass dies Shinji besonders beruhigte. Toll, jetzt dachten sie, dass er sowas könnte.  
>"...Vor den anderen..."<br>Den nächsten Fuß plazierte er zu nah am ersten, verlagerte das ungkaubliche Gewicht des violetten Titatenen viel zu früh, und stützte erst auf die Knie und dann platt auf sein Gesicht.  
>Auf sein Gesicht...?<br>Es war bloß der EVA, der sich der länge nach hingelegt hatte, doch es war Shinji, der sich verzweifelt die Hand ins Gesicht presste um eine metallische Maske zu entfernen, die dort gar nicht drauf drückte.  
>Alles was dort war, war kalter Angstschweiß - und es gesellte sich noch wesentlich mehr davon dazu, als er aufschaute, und feststellte, dass er dem Ungeheuer von heute Nachmittag direkt vor die Füße gefallen war.<br>Der engel hatte mittlerweile ein neues, maskenartiges Gesicht mit einem etwas kürzeren Schnabel, auch wenn das alte noch etwas ramponiert neben dran hing - vielleicht verdankte er dass ja der Bombe, die ihm auch ein nettes Kennenlernstündchen mit Misatos Brüsten beschert hatte. Diese (Misato, nicht ihre Brust) wies ihn auch jetzt an, wieder aufzustehen, aber dass war leichter gesagt, als getan.  
>Vielleicht war es der schiere Schock darüber, dass er dieses Schmerz eben wirklich gespürt hatte und teilweise immernoch spürte, vielleicht einfach die schlichte, einfache Panik, die er vor diesem entsetzlichen Ding hatte, oder auch einfach nur dessen herausragende Schnelligkeit, aber bevor Shinji wirklich reagieren konnte, hatte der Engel ihn schon suspekt angeguckt, am Gesicht gepackt, als wäre es ein Türgriff oder sowas, hob ihn in die Höhe und beschloss, dass er ihm nicht wirklich gefiel.<br>Ein Schuss von blankem, eiskalten Horror jagte durch Shinjis Adern als ihm das Wesen scheinbar direkt in die Augen sah.

...PERVERSION...BLASPHEMIE...

Dieser Zustand dauerte allerdings nur für wenige Sekunden an, weil sich der Engel nach Shinji's Arm griff, und beschloss, seinen Kontrahenten langzuziehen wie ein Gummihünchen.  
>"Beruhige dich, Shinji-kun, es ist nicht dein Arm!"<br>Stimmt. Es war auch nicht sein Gesicht gewesen, dass der Engel eben gepackt hatte. Es war das von EVA 01 gewesen.  
>Aber dieser Schmerz... dieser Schmerz... wie war das nur möglich... lag das an der Gedankensteuerung? Es war so entsetzlich!<br>Shinji griff sich seinen Arm und fasste zu, doch er konnte nicht machen, dass der Schmerz aufhörte, konnte nichts tun, um den Engel am ziehen zu hindern.  
>Es kamen noch weitere Meldungen aus der Zentrale, aber Shinji hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr richtig. Der Engel zog und drückte und -<br>KRACK.  
>Der Arm des Evangelions baumelte in einem unschönen Winkel herrab.<br>Shinji konnte nicht einmal mehr schreien.  
>Natürlich war sein eigener Knochen noch vollkommen heil direkt vor seiner Nase, aber in diesem Moment nahm er das nicht wahr, konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden, wo er anfing und der Evangelion begann. Es war einfach zu überwältigend, dieser Fluss, dieses Rauschen, diese Schmerzen und die Grenzen einer riesigen Form, die nicht die seine war, aber seine zu werdeen drohte... er konnte absolut nichts tun, es nicht stoppen.<br>Er konnte den Engel nicht aufhalten der seinen Feind, der Zähigkeit des Evangelions überdrüssig geworden, hoch in die Luft hielt, und eine Art Energiewaffe zu laden begann, zu deren Vorbereitung auch eine Lichtsäule am Ellenbogen des Wesens gehörte.  
>Das Third Child sah nur noch wie sich zwischen den langen, um 'seinen' Schädel geschlungenen Krallen der Kreatur ein Leuchten aufbaute.<br>"Shinji-kun, komm da weg!"  
>Dazu schien ihm der Engel gar nicht erst eine Chance lassen zu wollen.<br>PENG. PENG. PENG.  
>Aus nächster Nähe. Immer wieder. Mitten ins Gesicht. Shinji hielt sich verzweifelt beide Hände vor sein Auge und den Teil seines Schädels, den er praktisch zerbrechen hören konnte... Oder war es der von Einheit Eins?<br>Darüber konnte er gar nicht mehr nachdenken, da war nur noch Schmerz, und Qual und Pein, die ihn zu zerfetzten drohte, Fremdkörper in teilen seines Kopfes, die eigentlich noch abgeschlossen waren... oder weit offen lagen und vom Engel weiter bombardiert worden?  
>Er konnte nichts tun, hing mit den Füßen über den Boden, die Arme scheinbar gleichzeitig an seinen Schädel gepresst und nutzlos herabhängend.<br>Die Qualen waren unerträglich, ließen Shinji nicht einmal mehr Zeit zum denken - wenn ihm doch nur... jemand helfen würde. Wenn ihn doch nur jemand in den Arm nehmen würde und ihm sagen würde, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde.  
>Aber es war niemand da, er saß allein in diesem Ding, und niemand würde kommen.<br>Umbarmherzig setzte der Engel seine Angriffe fort, und seine Mühen wurden belohnt: Nach langen, erfolgreichen Versuchen gelang es ihm schließlich, den Schädel von EVA 01 zu durchstoßen und den violetten Giganten gegen ein Gebäude zustoßen.  
>Widerstandslos sackte der EVA zusammen. Die einzige Bewegung, die noch festzustellen war, war das spritzen der Blutfontänen, die aus beiden klaffenden Löchern im Schädel der biologischen Maschine spritzten.<br>Doch selbst das nahm bald ein Ende, und alles, was die Messgeräte im Kontrollzentrum von Einheit Eins empfingen, war vollkommende Stille.

_  
>(1) "GARUDA" ist der Titel des kleinen Instrumentalstücks, das ich mir angehört habe, als ich dieses Kapi geschrieben habe. Es ist aus dem Soundtrack des Spiels 'Devil Survivor' (das ich persönlich nicht kenne; Mein Bruder hat mich mitder Musik bekant gemacht) und dürfte auf Youtube zu finden sein.<br>Garuda ist außerdem eine adlerähnliche indische Sagengestalt. Wenn in einer indischen Sage oder Volkgeschichte jemand von seinem Feind mühelos besiegt wird, wird das oft mit Garuda verglichen, wie er Schlangen tötet.  
>(2) Schon mal im Vorraus viel Spaß mit Kapitel 05: [Long Dream]<p> 


	6. 05: Long Dream

05: [Long Dream]

Every day streets are crowded with people  
>Every night streets are jammed with these noises<br>Things are so strange, are they real or a dream  
>Where am I now, trapped in a city of illusion<p>

Makiko Noda, 'The world ends with you (Long Dream)'

Da war etwas warmes, aufsteigendes, eine sanfte Vermischung, ein weicher, warmer angenehmer Ort, ein vertrauter Geruch, eine simple Erfahrung von Geborgenheit.  
>Es war dunkel, aber das Licht schien hinein...<p>

Irgendwie war es, als säße er wieder in diesem einen Zug, der Zug in die Hölle, der Zug dahin, wo man die hinschickte, die nicht gut genug gewesen waren, nicht artig, nicht nützlich... Es war, als wäre da die Stimme seines Vaters.  
>Aber irgendwie schien nichts an diesem Ort bedrohlich zu sein, und da war auch keine Angst oder Verzweiflung...<br>Es war ruhig und angenehm, wie das treiben an einer Wasseroberfläche, nur dass die Wärme ihn komplett zu umhüllen schien.  
>Es fühlte sich an wie eine Erinnerung...<p>

"...Na, hast du dich schon entschieden...?"  
>"Shinji, falls es ein Junge wird, und Rei für ein Mädchen."<br>"Shinji, Rei... Shinji..."  
>Sie lachte. Der Name schien ihr zu gefallen.<br>Wer war sie?  
>Er wusste es nicht.<br>Aber sie war warm.  
>Das war die Stimme dieser Wärme.<br>Das war ein Glitzern von Licht auf einer Wasseroberfläche, wenn man es von unterhalb beobachtete, das glitzern der warmen Sonne auf warmem Wasser.  
>Eine vertraute Wärme.<br>Sie war vertraut... etwas Vetrautes...  
>Er glaubte, sie war jemand, dem man vertrauen konnte.<br>"...Shinji..."

"Ayanami." Da war etwas kaltes, fremdes, das den Fluss durchbrach, etwas furchtbar kaltes, abstoßendes. Er fühlte das Warme noch, aber es schien eher herumzuschaukeln oder eine Schleife zu durchlaufen, als zu ihm zu fließen, er behielt ein Stück von ihr zurück, aber in sich selbst, fast, wie eine Erinnerung.  
>Eine Erinnerung an die Zeit... Vor seiner Zeit.<br>Eine Erinnerung an den Himmel.

"Shinji... Rei..."

Eine Erinnerung an Dinge, die er nicht ganz begriff aber trotzdem irgendwie zu verarbeiten begann.

"Rei...? Ikari Rei?"  
>"Nein, Ayanami Rei."<br>Und als sei das Wort eine schlimme Beleidigung, ein Sakrileg, als habe er soeben alle sieben Todsünden bei ihren lateinischen Namen genannt, verließen ihn das Licht und die Wärme, und ließen ihn in einer kalten Finsternis zurück.  
>Was war das eigentlich, diese... Ahnung?<p>

"Rei!"

Und da kam sie, das nackte, verzerrte Verbrechen an der Natur, jagte auf ihn zu und durchbohrte ihn mit diesen weit aufgerissenen, starren, moströsen AUGEN!

Als Shinji Ikari seine Augen aufgerissen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr sagen, welcher Schreck ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, nur, dass es definitiv ein Schreck gewesen war.  
>Das hieß, er... konnte sich nicht wirklich erinnern.<br>Aber es würde Sinn machen. Alles an ihm fühlte sich an, als sei es von einem Schreck durchzogen worden, und der Adrenalinpegel erst langsam wieder dabei, zu sinken.  
>Auch seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag schienen sich erst beruhigen zu müssen...<br>Es war wirklich eigenartig... Er fühlte sich irgendwie... nackt, als habe man ihm aus dem warmen Wasser gezogen oder ihm die Decke weggerissen, aber er hatte gar keinen Grund, etwas warmes zu vermissen.  
>Es herrschte die selbe drückende Hitze, die seid dem Second Impact täglich Gang und Gebe war, und zu allem Überfluss lag er auch noch in einem Bett, in einem Raum, der so sehr von dem durchflutet war, das er zunächst für warmes Tageslicht hielt, dass alles irgendwie viel zu hell und verblasst wirkte.<br>Unschlüssig setzte Shinji sich auf.  
>Die ganze, gegenüberliegende Wand bestand ausschließlich aus großen Fenstern. Da kam also das ganze Licht her.<br>Es sah aus...  
>Das hier schien... eine Art Krankenhaus zu sein. Auch das saubere, weiche, aber von charakteristischen, vertrauten Gerüchen gereinigte Nachthemd, das er am Leib hatte, sprach dafür. Das hier war anscheinend ein Einzelzimmer.<br>Verstört stellte Shinji fest, dass das, was da über seine Stirn floss und den Rückenteil seines Hemds an seinen Körper geklebt hatte, tatsächlich kalter Angstschweiß war.  
>Eine seltsame Empfindung, vielleicht ein Überbleibsel irgendeines Gefühls klebte noch fester als der Schweiß überall an seinem Körper.<br>Shinji ließ sich wieder auf das Kissen sinken, einfach da liegend und das Licht und dieses Nachleuchten auf sich einwirken lassend.  
>Dieser Raum hatte sogar noch eine Lampe, als ob der Architekt mit Absicht einen Overkill an Beleuchtung vorgesehen hätte.<br>Er hatte diese spezielle Art von Lampe mit diesen Neonröhren unter dem durchscheinenden Plastikgehäuse noch nie gesehen.  
>Im Haus seines Lehrers hatte es keine solchen Lichter gegeben, und er müsste es am besten wissen.<br>Im laufe der Jahre hatte er alle Decken in diesem Haus, vor allen aber die in seinem Zimmer regelrecht auswendig gelernt.  
>Aber dieser recht neue, makellose weiße Verputz, der den Augen seines Betrachters außer dem blendend weißen Rechtecks der Lampe keine anderen Merkmale oder Anhaltspunkte bot, an denen es anhalten konnte, war ihm völlig fremd. Das hier war...<br>"...Eine unbekannte Zimmerdecke..."

Anderswo hatten im Lichte des neuen Morgens die Aufräumarbeiten begonnen, und die waren auch bitter nötig. Ein riesiger Krater verunstaltete die Mitte der großen Stadt, die Wolkenkratzer zerklüftet und umgeworfen wie Dominosteine, von der dicken, roten Flüssigkeit, die alles bedeckte, ganz zu schweigen.

"Das Auftauchen den vierten Engels und seine Vernichtung, das Auffinden des lang gesuchten Third Childs, die erfolgreiche Aktivierung von EVA Einheit Eins... alles entwickelt sich wie vorhergesehen."  
>"...abgesehen von den enormen Reparaturkosten für Einheit Eins."<br>"...und die sind noch gering, verglichen mit dem Budget für den Prototypen, der immer noch außer Gefecht ist!"

"Die Bergungsarbeiten sind abgeschlossen." berichtete Ibuki, die sich zusammen mit einigen Gestalten in dicken, orangenen Schutzanzügen am Ort des Geschehens befand und zur Zeit an eine Art Maschine bediente. "EVA 01 befindet sich bereits in Cage 6. Inspektion und Reparatur werden wohl mehrere Tage dauern..."  
>"...Was ist mit dem Datenrekorder...?" fragte eine weitere solche Gestalt mit einem Fernglas.<br>"Da war nichts drauf, es wurden keinerlei Werte aufgezeichnet."  
>"Also wissen wir nicht, warum er außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Und das heißt..." Misatos besorgter bis misstrauischer Blick kam nun hinter dem Fernglas zum Vorschein. "...Das wir für seine Zuverlässigkeit keine Verantwortung übernehmen können."<p>

"Kleinere Fehlfunktionen sind hinnehmbar, sorgen sie nur dafür, das er gegen den fünften Engel wieder einsatzbereit ist."  
>"Seinen Sie unbesorgt." versicherte Ikari nüchtern, den Kopf wieder auf den zusammengesteckten Fingern abstützend. "Einheit Eins ist nicht unsere einzige Waffe. In Deutschland hat bereits die Testphase von Einheit Zwei und dessen Pilotin begonnen."<br>"...Aber auch die Entwicklung von Einheit Drei muss vorangetrieben werden!"  
>"Wir haben Ihnen die Leitung von NERV und den Einsatz der EVAs übertragen. Enttäuschen Sie uns nicht."<br>"Ich stimme zu. Die Zerstörung der Engel ist nur ein Teil unseres Vertrages mit Lillith. Das Projekt der Vollendung der Menschheit hat oberste Priorität. Ihm gilt unsere ganze Aufmerksamkeit."  
>"Dessen bin ich mir bewusst." bestätigte der Commander. "Alles wird nach SEELEs Szenario ablaufen."<p>

Misato und ihre Kollegen hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit in einem kleinen Pavillon untergestellt, von dem aus die gesamte Datenauswertung und Dekontaminierung organisiert wurde.  
>Auch einen Fernseher gab es dort aber wie Misato, die sich mittlerweile um den Helm ihres Schutzanzuges erleichtert hatte, durch eifriges zappen feststellte, lief auf allen Kanälen das selbe.<br>"Öffentlichkeitszenario B-22..." kommentierte sie, während sie sich mit einem kleinen Fächer etwas Abkühlung verschaffte. Die Haare hatte sie sich für die heutige Inspektion zusammengebunden, vermutlich, damit sie ihr das kleine Sichtfenster des Helms nicht verdeckten. "Die Fakten werden also mal wieder unter den Teppich gekehrt."  
>Dr. Akagi, die etwas weiter hinter ihr an der Auswertung einiger Proben arbeitete, sah dies wesentlich gelassener: "...Wenigstens freuen sich jetzt die von der PR-Abteilung, dass sie endlich was zu tun kriegen."<br>"...Hier scheinen ja alle recht optimistisch zu sein, was...?"  
>"Na ja, in Wahrheit haben sie alle Angst..."<br>"...Natürlich..."

Jenseits seiner eigenen Hand und einer dicken Glasscheibe konnte Shinji ein paar richtige, mit echten Wäldern bewachsene Berge erkennen.  
>Das von oben herab scheinende Licht ließ sich kaum von echtem Sonnenlicht unterscheiden. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wie unheimlich groß diese Höhle war; Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie sie das hier gebaut haben wollten.<br>Er konnte es ehrlich gesagt kaum glauben, dass dieser Ort überhaupt existierte. Irgendwie hatte er geglaubt, dass er einfach wieder in seinem vertrauen kleinen Zimmer mit seiner vertrauten Zimmerdecke aufwachen würde, wenn er sich einfach wieder in die Kissen fallen ließ, aber darauf wartete er wohl vergebens.  
>Er war hier, völlig allein, völlig in der Fremde, und all diese verrückten Dinge waren wirklich geschehen. Er kam sich vor, als sei er auf einer fremden Welt, in einer Raumstation oder so etwas; alles hier war hochtechnisiert oder einfach nur surreal, wie Bäume unter der Erde zum Beispiel.<br>Als er eine Weile wach gewesen war, und immer noch niemand bei ihm vorbeigekommen war, war er einfach aufgestanden und durch die Tür gelaufen, sodass er diesen ebenfalls unwahrscheinlich hellen Flur erreicht hatte.  
>Er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig... durchflossen, das Gefühl haftete ihm an, wollte ihn nicht loslassen, und ließ ihm mit einem Gefühl der Betäubung zurück, dass seine Schlussfolgerung, dass alles hier nur ein Traum sein konnte, nur noch bestätigte.<br>Er spürte zwar das Metall des Fensterrahmens unter seinen Fingern, aber es fühlte sich irgendwie nicht real an, irgendwie... verzögert, als hätte man ihm nur irgendwie erzählt, dass da Metall war.  
>Sein Gehörsinn schien von diesem eigenartigen Zustand jedoch kaum betroffen zu sein; Das Zirpen der Zikaden, das zwitschern der Vögel, es drang alles genau zu ihm durch, füllte seinen Kopf. Es fühlte sich echt, vielleicht sogar zu echt an.<br>So kam es, dass das plötzliche Rattern einer sich öffnenden Tür das erste war, auf das er wirklich reagierte. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, irgendwie wachgerüttelt worden zu sein, aber als das für das Geräusch ursächliche Krankenbett ab ihm vorbei geschoben wurde,und er sich dabei langsam umdrehte fühlte er sich immer noch ein bisschen so, als ob er die ganze Szene nur aus einer großen Entfernung oder durch eine Glasscheibe hindurch beobachten würde und sich nicht dafür schämen müsste, so ohne weiteres zu starren.

Fasziniert betrachtete er den Inhalt des Betts, die daran befestigten Infusionen, die darauf stehenden Gläser und vor allem die Patientin.  
>Immer noch genau so dicht mit Verbänden eingewickelt wie am Vortag glitt das gläserne Mädchen an ihm vorbei, regte sich nicht das kleinste Bisschen.<br>Arme und Kopf immer noch von Streifen aus weißem Stoff verhüllt sah sie genau so zerbrechlich aus wie am Vortag, in diesem grellen, weißen Licht unwirklicher den je wirkend.  
>Sie trug jetzt statt diesem merkwürdigen Gummi-Kleidungstück ein Nachthemd wie das seine, weiß und Locker sitzend. Man konnte ihre Brüste nur ansatzweise darunter erkennen, aber das ließ die Reize des Geheimnisvollen übrig; das Wissen, das jede noch so kleine Bewegung des Stoffes so viel offen legen könnte, die sachten Erhebungen, die den Rest der Fantasie überließen, deren Konstrukte schon immer vollkommener gewesen waren, als die Realität.<br>Hätte sich ihr einzelnes, noch unbedecktes blutrotes Auge nicht als das so ziemlich einzige in seinem Blickfeld von den vom Licht erstickten Farben dieses Ortes abgehoben, hätte er vielleicht darüber nachgedacht, ob er sie sich nicht vielleicht von Anfang an eingebildet hatte.  
>Und dieses unmögliche roten Augen blickte anders als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung ihn, und nur ihn an, fast schon mit einem Hauch von Interesse.<p>

Doch Shinji traute sich nicht, irgendwas zu tun oder zu sagen, und so blieb er voll von überquellenden Fragen und Zweifeln stehen, bis sie am anderen Ende des Korridors verschwunden war.  
>Shinji senkte seinen Blick.<br>Er hätte doch wenigstens Hallo sagen oder nach ihrem Namen fragen können...  
>Wie hatten Misato und sein Vater sie gestern genannt...?<br>Rei? Ayanami Rei?

Misato, Maya und Dr. Akagi hatten sich mittlerweile auf ein Flugzeug verladen, dass sie über den blutgefüllten Krater hinweg zurück zum Hauptquartier bringen sollte. Die Drei steckten mittlerweile wieder in ihren üblichen Kostümen.  
>"...Das kommt also dabei raus, wenn ein Engel nach dem Zusammenbruch seines AT-Felds zerstört wird..." kommentierte Maya mit einer gewissen Spur von Unwohlsein in ihrer Stimme. "Sieht aus wie ein Meer aus Blut... Fast, wie nach dem Second Impact... Ich krieg' eine Gänsehaut wenn ich daran denke..."<br>"Unser EVA hat den Engel besiegt..." entgenete Misato mit einem Blick auf ihre kreuzförmige Halskette, die sie sich scheinbar noch nicht umgelegt hatte.  
>"...und das bedeutet, dass es für die Menschheit vielleicht noch einen Funken Hoffnung gibt..."<br>"...Dann glaubst du wirklich, wir können es schaffen...?"  
>"Hoffnung gehört zum menschlichen Dasein dazu, oder nicht?"<br>"Na ja, wenigstens ist dein Optimismus ganz tröstlich. Ach Übrigens... Der Pilot, auf dem diese Hoffnungen ruhen, ist soeben aufgewacht." berichtete Dr. Akagi, den Telefonhörer in ihrer Hand an der dafür vorgesehenen Stelle abstellend.  
>Sofort schien Misato ihre eigenen Grübeleien vergessen zu haben und setzte sich etwas gerade hin, um ihre Kollegin etwas besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können.<br>"...Wie schlimm ist er verletzt?"  
>"Physisch überhaupt nicht. Seine Erinnerungen sind nur etwas durcheinander."<br>"Du... denkst doch nicht etwa an eine Mentalverseuchung?" hakte Misato alarmiert nach.  
>"Dafür gibt es harmlosere Ursachen." berichtete die Blondine.<br>Misato seufzte nur und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz erleichtert zurück.  
>"Jah, du hast wohl recht... Wahrscheinlich ist es nur, weil das alles so schnell ging..."<br>"Wunderlich ist es nicht. Sein Nervensystem ist stark belastet worden..."  
>"Könnte es sein, dass du seine Seele meinst?"<p>

Nach einer Weile war Shinji von einem Pfleger aufgegriffen und dem diensthabenden Arzt zur Untersuchung vorgelegt worden.  
>Shinji war brav mitgekommen und hatte alles ohne murren über sich ergehen lassen. Die Fragen des Mediziners beantwortete er mit nicken, kopfschütteln oder, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, so wenig Worten wie möglich, und folgte sämlichen Anweisungen ohne Protest.<br>Die Tests waren sehr umfangreich und umfassend, und am Ende gab es wohl kein noch so unbedeutetendes Quäntchen von seinem Körper, den sie nicht doppelt und dreifach überprüft hatten - angeblich reine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, weil noch nie jemand ohne langwierige Vorbereitungen und Gewöhnungsmaßnahmen einen EVA gesteuert hatte - außerdem sei er ja bei dem Kampf und den dabei aufgetretenen 'unvorhergesehenen Fehlfunktionen' von Einheit 01 großen Belastungen ausgesetzt gewesen, und er sei ja der einzige Pilot, der in dieser Anlage Momentan verfügbar war.  
>Schlussendlich verkündete man ihm jedoch, dass er glücklicherweise keinerlei bleibende Schäden davongetragen hatte, und reichte ihm seine inzwischen frisch gewaschene, von der klebrigen Flüssigkeit im Inneren des Entry Plug befreite Kleidung, jedoch nicht, ohne ihn bei Gelegenheit aus irgendeinem Grund nach seinen Maßen und seiner Lieblingsfarbe zu fragen.<br>"...blau..." hatte seine geistesabwesende Antwort gelautet.  
>Nach dem er sich umgezogen hatte, führte man ihn in das Wartezimmer der medizinischen Abteilung, die dank der großen, Dreieckigen Fenster ebenfalls vollkommen von Licht getränkt gewesen war.<br>Die seltsamen Empfindungen hatten zwar bereits etwas nachgelassen, aber ein bisschen fühlte er es doch immer noch, direkt unter seiner Haut.  
>Tief verstört blickte der Junge auf seinen Arm.<br>Irgendwie konnte er es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er vollkommen unverletzt war.  
>Shinji unterbrach die Observation seines Unterarms, als er nahende Schritte vernahm.<br>Erst als diese wieder stehen blieben, schaute der Junge zu ihr auf.  
>Es war Misato.<br>"Und, wie geht es dir...?"  
>"Ich... ich weiß es nicht so richtig... Der Doktor hat gesagt, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt..."<br>"Ich bin darüber bereits informiert, das ist gut."  
>"...Misato-san...?"<br>"...Ja?"  
>"...Was wird jetzt mit mir geschehen, Misato-san?"<br>Die Frau konnte praktisch spüren, wie verloren der Junge sich vorkam, und es gefiel ihr nicht im geringsten. Vielleicht, weil sie seine Gefühle nur all zu gut nachvollziehen konnte.  
>"Nun... Es fällt mir schwer dir das zu sagen aber... dieses Wesen, gegen das du gekämpft hast. Wir nennen es einen 'Engel'. Und wir glauben, das noch weitere davon kommen werden..." erklärte sie ernst. "...und da nur sehr wenige Menschen auf der Welt die Fähigkeit haben, einen Evangelion zu steuern... werden wir dich leider hier in Tokyo-3 behalten müssen. Für die Sicherheit von uns allen."<br>"Ich verstehe..."  
>Misato zeigte sich irritiert. Nach dem er sich so dagegen geträubt hatte, einzusteigen, nachdem er so darunter gelitten hatte... sagte er einfach ja?<br>Es war nicht so, dass sie das nicht wollte. Oh ja, sie wollte die Engel sicher vernichtet sehen, auch aus ihren ganz eigenen Gründen, und sie hatte sich auch bereits in Gedanken Argumente überlegt, um ihn umzustimmen... aber die schienen nun gar nicht mehr nötig zu sein.  
>Sie wurde wirklich nicht schlau aus diesem Jungen... ein Blinder mit Krückstock hätte sehen können, dass er am liebsten möglichst weit von hier weg wollte.<br>"...Na dann, lass uns gehen, damit du dein neues Zuhause möglichst schnell beziehen kannst!" schlug Misato mit nicht ganz echtem Enthusiasmus vor, in einem fruchtlosen Versuch, den Knaben etwas aufzuheitern.  
>Aber er schien nicht in der Stimmung dafür zu sein, aufgemuntert zu werden.<br>Trotzdem leistete er ihrer Anweisung folge und machte sich mit ihr gemeinsam auf dem Weg.  
>So kam es, dass sie schon bald vor einem der unzähligen Fahrstühle des NERV-Hauptquartiers standen.<br>Shinjis bisherigem Eindruck nach zu urteilen konnte man in diesem Gebäude nicht einmal einen Ausflug aufs Pinkelstübchen machen, ohne mit mindestens drei Lifts betreten zu müssen.  
>Allerdings freute sich Shinji nur so lange über das rasche Kommen des Fahrstuhls, bis dieser durch öffnen seiner rötlichen Türen gestand, bereits einen Passagier zu haben.<br>Vor ihnen stand die aufrechte, breitschultrige Gestallt von Gendo Ikari.  
>Als Politiker, Wissenschaftler und Stratege mochte er brilliant sein, doch was die Pädagogik anbelangte, so hatte Misato da so einige Ratschläge für ihren Vorgesetzten. Der erste wäre es wohl, den Jungen nicht so anzustarren, wie ein Rentner einen neumodischen Aparillo.<br>Zuerst dachte Misato daran, dass er vielleicht kam, um seinen Sohn zu holen, doch je länger die frostige Stille zwischen den beiden Ikaris dauerte, um so sicherer war sie sich, dass wasauchimmer der Ältere hier in der Krankenstation suchte, nicht besonders viel mit Shinji zu tun hatte.  
>Letzterer tat nicht viel anderes, als dem Blick seines Vaters auszuweichen, und so kam es, dass sich die Fahrstuhltür wieder schloss, ohne das irgendjemand hinzugestiegen war.<br>Misato wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte - gerade weil ihr diese Situation so... vertraut vorkam.  
>Selbst auf der Rolltreppe wahrte sie ihren Abstand vor dem Jungen, der ihr so ähnlich und doch so grundverschieden zu sein schien...<p>

"Oh... Commander Ikari!" Der Artz, ein junger Mann mit lockigen Haaren, drehte sich überascht um.  
>"...Wenn Sie ihren Sohn suchen, den haben Sie gerade knapp verpasst..."<br>"Das ist kein Problem. Wenn ich Ihn hätte sehen wollen, hätte ich vorher angerufen." antwortete der Commander trocken, während er sorgfältig die weißen Handschuhe von seinen Händen entfernte, und somit die dünnen, weißen Verbände freilegte, die er darunter immernoch trug.  
>"...Wechseln sie das." befahl Ikari, dem Medizinier seine entstellten Hände hinhaltend.<br>Rasch streifte sich der junge Mann ein paar Einweghandschuhe über, suchte sich seine Utensilien , wie etwa einen frischen Verband und eine Tube mit einer Art rötlicher Salbe,zusammen und machte sich daran, den Verband des Commanders unter dessen wachsamen Augen zu wechseln.  
>Nicht, dass er bei dem Chef des Chefs seines Chefs nicht auch so schon äußerste Vorsicht walten lassen würde.<br>"...Es dürfte bald verheilt sein." berichtete er, die alten Verbände in einen für solche Zwecke bereit stehenden Behältnis entsorgen. "...Ab nächster Woche reicht es wohl, wenn sie sich nur hin und wieder die Salbe drauf schmieren. Ich fürchte allerdigs, dass Sie die Narben nicht so schnell wieder loswerden... Viel wird sich nicht machen lassen, aber wenn Sie wollen, empfehle ich Ihnen einen platischen Chirurgen."  
>"...Das wird nicht nötig sein." entgegnete Ikari nüchtern. "...Erzählen sie mir lieber etwas über den Status der Piloten."<br>"...Nun, Ihren Sohn habe ich bereits entlassen. Wirklich verletzt war er nicht, sein Nervensystem brauchte nur eine Weile, um sich nach so einer Belastung wieder auf 'Normalbetrieb' einzustellen. Es lag wohl größtenteils daran, dass er auf Anhieb so einen hohen Synchronwert erreicht hat. Ich würde raten, ihn für heute erst mal in Ruhe zu lassen, aber technisch gesehen ist er jeder Zeit einsatzbereit. Sie können ohne Bedenken mit dem Training beginnen."  
>"...Sehr gut. Und was ist... mit Rei?"<br>"Sie ist über den Berg. Wir haben sie wieder von der Intensivstation in ein Einzelzimmer verlegen können... Ihr Zustand hat sich seid gestern zwar wieder stabilisiert, aber... sie hätte wirklich nicht aufstehen sollen. Ihre Verletzungen waren schwer... Um ehrlich zu sein, die Knochenbrüche waren das mindeste. Sie haben ja wortwörtlich aus erster Hand erfahren, wie heiß der Entry Plug war... Der Plugsuit hat sie vor äußerlichen Verbrennungen geschützt, aber da sie das überhitze LCL ja eingeatmet hat, hat sie einiges an inneren Schäden abbekommen... Die Wunden haben ohnehin sehr schlecht und sehr langsam geheilt, und jetzt ist die Hälfte davon wieder aufgeplatzt... hinzu kommt, dass sie ja ein... besonderer Fall ist. "  
>"...Es gab nun einmal keinen anderen verfügbaren Piloten. Es hat sich immerhin erübrigt, sie wieder in den Kampf zu schicken." entgegnete der Comander sachlich. "Apropos, wie steht es mit ihrer Einsatzbereitschaft...?"<br>"Immernoch stark reduziert. Es wird jetzt wohl sogar noch länger dauern... Wenn keine neuen Komplikationen auftreten, werden wir sie in etwa zwanzig Tagen entlassen... Aber es wird wohl trotzdem noch mindestens einen Monat dauern, bis sie wieder ganz gesund ist..."  
>"Verstanden. Lassen sie Dr. Akagi regelmäßig Berichte über ihren Zustand zukommen."<br>"Ja, Sir."  
>"...Kann ich sie sehen...?"<br>Der junge Medizinier blickte seinen Vorgesetzten zunächst etwas irritiert an.  
>Bis her hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass der Commander 'rein geschaftlich' hier war, schließlich hatte er ja nichtmal seinen eigenen Sohn gefragt, und sich nur für die 'Einsatzbereitschaft' der Piloten interessiert... und jetzt wollte er das First Child besuchen...?<br>Nun, laut den Papieren war er ja ihr Vormund, aber wenn er nicht mal den eigenen Sohn... Nunja, im Endeffekt ging es ihn ja doch nichts an, und der Commander erwartete eine Antwort.  
>"...Natürlich. Sie ist gleich hier drüben."<p>

Ikari streifte sich seine Handschuhe wieder über, betrat das Krankenzimmer des Mädchens, und auch wenn der junge Arzt nicht mitbekam, ob und über was sie sich da drinnen unterhalten hatten, so blieb der sonst stets schwer beschäftigte Commander etgegen seiner Erwartungen mehrere volle Minuten dort drin.

_  
>(1) Wie ihr seht bin ich hier bei den Gesprächen im Zweifelsfalle nach Rebuild gegangen (auch wenn ich hie und da 'fehlendes' Sach aus der Serie beibehalten habe) weil es besser zu meinen Plan passt.<br>(2) Ich hoffe, ihr seid auch beim nächsten Kapitel wieder dabei: 06: [Home Sweet Home]


	7. 06: Home Sweet Home

06: [Home Sweet Home]

In this long dream, can you find me  
>Want you to you call my name<br>In this hazard, chance of survival  
>I need to be with you<p>

You are beating all the visions  
>Is it angels is it devils whispering in my ears<br>Is it emotion is it illusions  
>I need to be with you<p>

Makiko Noda, 'The world ends with you (Long Dream)'

"...Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, dass sie getrennt leben?"  
>"Es sollte damit keine Probleme geben. Für Commander Ikari und seinen Sohn ist völlig normal, voneinander getrennt zu sein."<br>"...Und zusammenzuleben käme ihnen also seltsam vor?"

"Was... ganz alleine?"  
>"Genau. Sein Zimmer ist hier in Block Sechs. Unsere Kollegen vom Sicherheitsdienst dürften gleich hier sein, um ihn dorthin zu eskortieren. Irgendwelche Einwände?"<br>"Nein."  
>Wieder kam keine Beschwerde, wo eine hätte kommen sollten.<br>"Bist du dir da wirklich sicher, Shinji-kun?"  
>Der Vierzehnjährige stand einfach nur da und blickte sie mit einem gebrochenen Lächeln und sprach mit fast schon unheimlicher Gleichgültigkeit:<br>"Ist schon in Ordnung. Mir macht es nichts aus, allein zu sein. Früher war ich ja auch immer allein."  
>Das reichte. Das konnte und wollte sie einfach nicht hinnehmen.<p>

Misato hatte gehofft, den Commander in seinem Büro zu treffen; Tatsächlich musste sie erst ein paar Minuten in dem gigantischen Raum auf dessen Besitzer warten.  
>Die Malereien auf Decken und Fußboden waren genug, um ihre Augen für eine Weile zu beschäftigen, aber dennoch kam Misato zu dem Ergebnis, das hier irgendwer keine Ahnung von Innenarchitektur haben musste.<br>Der Schreibtisch stand praktisch in der Mitte einer großen Leere; Ein paar Topfpflanzen hätten hier sicher kaum geschadet.  
>Doch was sie mit dem Commander, der dann irgendwann von wo auch immer er gerade gewesen war, zurückkehrte, zu besprechen hatte, ging über schlechten Einrichtungsgeschmack hinaus.<br>Ui, Ui, jetzt bloß nicht unprofessionell klingen.

"...Captain Katsuragi?" fragte ihr Chef, kaum, dass er er durch die Tür gekommen war. "...Man hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Sie ein Gespräch mit mir wünschen. Nun, was ist so wichtig, dass Sie keinen Termin abwarten konnten?"  
>"Nun, ich habe da ein... Anliegen. Es betrifft unseren einzigen zur ZeiteEinsatzfähigen Piloten. Wie ich gehört habe, soll das Third Child vollkommen alleine untergebracht werden."<br>"...Das ist korrekt."  
>"Nun, als Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung liegt es in meinem Bestreben, die Effizienz der EVAs zu maximieren, und dazu gehört auch die Einsatzbereitschaft der Piloten. Und diese bereitet mir speziell bei dem Third Child gewisse Sorgen... Schon, um ihn dazu zu bringen, überhaupt mit uns zu kooperieren, war sehr viel Überzeugungsarbeit Mir ist natürlich bekannt, dass die Piloten ohnehin unter ständiger Beobachtung stehen werden, aber um ihn noch besser überwachen und seine Motivation sicherzustellen, würde ich vorschlagen, ihm eine Aufsichtsperson zuzuweisen. Um kein Sicherheitsrisiko einzugehen, wäre ich zudem bereit, diese Aufgabe persönlich zu übernehmen.<br>Ich möchte daher anfragen, ob ich für die Dauer der Bedrohung durch die Engel die Vormundschaft für das Third Child mit allen dazugehörigen Pflichten und Zuständigkeiten übernehmen dürfte."  
>Sich nicht länger als eine Sekunde zum Nachdenken Zeit lassend antwortete Ikari, ohne auch nur seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu ändern.<br>"...Ihr Vorschlag klingt durchaus sinnvoll. Ich genehmige es. Wegtreten."  
>Misato tat sich schwer, ihre Verwunderung zu verstecken.<br>Er... hatte einfach zugestimmt...?  
>Einach so...?<br>Ja, sie war hergekommen, damit er ihr zustimmte, aber wer gab schon einfach so die Vormundschaft für sein eigenes Kind ab, noch dazu an eine Person, die man nur flüchtig von der Arbeit kannte?

Natürlich wusste sie nichts von den Worten 'Tun Sie, was ich nicht tun kann', die an den Lippen ihres Vorgesetzten kleben geblieben waren.

"Was?"  
>"Nein, nein, das hast du schon richtig verstanden. Shinji-kun wird bei mir mit einziehen. Meine Wohnung ist groß genug uns sein Vater hat auch schon zugestimmt. - Na, jetzt mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich habe nicht vor, ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen."<br>Die Reaktion auf diese Bemerkung produzierte derart scheußliche Geräusche, dass Misato den Hörer zum Schutz ihres Trommelfells so weit von ihrem Ohr weghielt, wie die Länge ihres Armes es ermöglichte.  
>"...Manche Leute haben echt keinen Sinn für Humor." kommentierte sie nur.<p>

Wenig später befand sich Misato mit ihrem ramponierten blauen Auto auf den Weg durch den Tunnel, der zur Oberfläche führte.  
>Shinji, der sich soweit kommentarlos hatte mittschleppen lassenn, hockte neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitzt, mit einem dicken Umschlag voll mit genaueren Daten zu ihm auf seinem Schoß.<br>Er sah immer noch ein bisschen verloren aus.  
>"Na, heute Abend werden wir zwei mal so richtig feiern, was?"<br>"Was den feiern...?" fragte er, als hätte er irgendwie vergessen, die Vokabeln für einen Test zu lernen.  
>"Na, wenn jemand zu dir zieht, gehört es sich, eine Willkommensparty zu geben."<p>

Zu den Vorbereitungen für diese angeblich unentbehrliche Party gehörte auch ein kurzer Zwischenstopp bei einem örtlichen Supermarkt.  
>Enthusiastisch griff sich Misato einiges an Fertiggerichten, Tütensuppen, Getränkedosen, Knabberkram und, vielleicht das Sahnehäubschen... waren das Einwegstäbchen?<br>Shinji lief einfach nur brav mit ihr mit und tat, was sie verlangte, wann immer er etwas holen sollte.  
>Das hier war nur ein kleiner Supermarkt, der seine Haupteinnahmen wohl aus Anwohnern machte, mit eng anneinander stehenden Regalen, und trotzdem fand er hier eine große Produktvielfalt vor, die er in seinem kleinen Dörfchen in den Läden nahe dem Haus seines Lehrers nie gesehen hatte.<br>Ob diese 'Dorritos' wohl importiert waren...?  
>In diesem Fall trugen sie wie viele kleine Details, wie auch das kühle Licht der Supermarkt-Leuchtröhren, dazu bei, dass er sich hier nicht sonderlich weniger fehl am Platz haben.<br>Er war mit dieser Frau mitgekommen, weil er niemandem Ärger machen wollte und auch keinen Grund sah, ihr nicht zu folgen, doch eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, was es bei ihr wirklich zu suchen hatte...  
>Tat sie das wirklich... wegen ihm, oder doch eher... damit er bereitwillig wieder in dieses stählerne Monstrum steigen würde...?<br>Früher oder später führte ihr Weg sie zur Kasse, die nicht all zu Weit vom Ausgang entfernt war.  
>Da der Laden, wie bereits erwähnt, sehr klein war, konnte er genau mitbekommen, was die beiden mit Einkaufstüten bepackten (Haus?)Frauen, die in diesem Moment das Etablissement verließen, miteinander plauderten.<br>"Ihr wollt also auch umziehen...?"  
>"Ja, so schnell wie möglich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese Stadt mal zum Schlachtfeld werden könnte?"<br>"Mein Mann meint, das zumindest die Kinder und ich sicherheitshalber wegziehen sollten."  
>"Ich hab gehört, dass allein heute über Hundert Leute die Stadt verlassen haben sollen..."<br>"Das überrascht mich gar nicht. Diese Stadt mag eine Festung sein, aber auf die Leute von NERV ist einfach kein Verlass..."  
>"...Wem sagst du das."<br>Shinji versuchte sein Bestes, um die beiden nicht anzusehen, als sie an ihm vorbeiliefen.  
>Ja, warum war er denn hier...? Bis her hatte er versucht sich einzureden, dass auch wenn wohl kaum jemand ihn als Person haben wollen würde, die meisten Leute ihn zumindest als Kämpfer hier haben wollten. Aber nichtmal dass schien zu stimmen. Warum war er denn hier, wenn er hier nicht mal erwünscht war?<br>Wenn ihm niemand etwas zutraute?  
>Doch auch Misato hatte die Unterhaltung nicht überhört.<br>Sie wusste, dass man den Menschen das Tratschen trotz allem nie verbieten können würde, und sie konnte den Standpunkt der zwei nachvollziehen, aber es wäre ihr trotzdem wesentlich lieber, wenn sie einfach die Klappe halten würden.  
>Es war einfach nicht gut, wenn Shinji nach allem, was ihm passiert war, so etwas zu hören bekam. Sie hatte ja selbst gesehen, wie der Junge mit sich selbst gerungen hatte, und dass er jetzt so was hören musste, war einfach... unsahbar undankbar. Sie musste etwas tun.<p>

Schon bald fuhr Misatos Auto über die Anfänge der Berge, die die Stadt zu umgeben schienen, irgendwo am Randbereich von Neo-Tokyo-3.  
>Es gab zwar einen direkteren Weg zu ihrem Haus, aber es gab da noch etwas, dass sie unbedingt tun musste. Sie schuldete es dem Jungen.<br>Sie hatte bis jetzt nicht so richtig darüber nachgedacht, weil es zu ihrem Beruf gehörte und sie dabei immer das große, ganze vor sich sah, aber er hatte auch ihr ganz eigenes Leben gerettet, als er den Engel bezwungen hatte - und er hatte sich dafür noch gar nicht erkenntlich gezeigt.  
>"...Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, wenn wir unterwegs noch einen kleinen Zwischenstopp einlegen." eröffnete sie ihrem neuen Schützling, auf dessen Schoß sie die Einkäufe soeben 'abgestellt' hatte.<br>"Kommt darauf an, wo..." antwortete er zaghaft.  
>Misato lächelte ihn warm an. "Ich denke, es wird dir gefallen."<p>

Gesagt, getan. Schon bald darauf parkte der malträtierte Zweisitzer an einer Aussichtsplattform, die mit einem Geländer und einem kleingeldbetriebenem Fernrohr-Dingens ausgestattet war.  
>Vor ihnen erstreckten sich die in der untergehenden Sonne glänzenden Komplexe on Neo Tokyo 3, die hohen Gebäude, die Straßen, alles. Es war wirklich eine gigantische Stadt, die das Tal, in dem sie erbaut war, komplett ausfüllte.<br>Aber dafür, dass es so eine große Stadt war, schien recht wenig Betrieb zu sein.  
>Selbst die Zikaden waren deutlicher zu hören als irgendwelcher Lärm von dort unten, wenn dort denn überhaupt welcher produziert wurde.<br>Auch die großen, scheinbar leeren, flachen Plattformen irritierten Shinji ziemlich.  
>"...Irgenwie Öde. Die Stadt sieht total verlassen aus..."<br>Doch Misato wirkte von der Kritik des von ihr ausgesuchten Ausflugsziels wenig beunruhigt und blickte nur zuversichtlich auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
>"...Es ist soweit."<p>

Und tatsächlich, kaum, dass sie zuende gesprochen hatte, hallte der Ton einer Sirene durch die Stadt, so laut, dass man sie selbst hier oben noch entfernt hören konnte.  
>Doch was als nächstes geschah versetzte Shinji in großes Staunen.<br>All die auffälligen Leerstellen, all die großen Ebenen öffneten sich wie riesige Türen oder Klappen, und aus ihnen hinaus schossen sie in die Höhe wie Pilze: Wolkenkratzer! Riesige Wolkenkratzer, mitsamt der dazugehörigen Verkabelung viel riesisiger als die, die er auf dem Weg hierher gesehen hatte, und selbst die waren alles andere als klein...  
>Es sah alles so... gigantisch aus, so überwältigend...<br>Unmöglich... und doch, da standen die Gebäude und glänzten in der Sonne.  
>"Wahnsinn... Die Häuser wachsen einfach aus dem Boden!"<br>Misato lächelte ihn einfach nur in ihren typischen, freundlichen Art an.  
>"Jetzt weißt du, warum diese Stadt eine Festung genannt wird. Vor dir liegt Neo-Tokyo-3. Das ist unsere Stadt. Die Stadt... die du gerettet hast."<br>Shinji erlaubte es sich zwar nicht besonders lange, sich zu zu fühlen, aber für die Dauer einer halben Sekunde fühlte er sich zum ersten mal in seinem Leben irgendwo gut aufgehoben.  
>Bei den meisten Menschen wäre dies ein Anlass für ein Lächeln, ein zeichen für eine Besserung gewesen, aber Shinji war ein Mensch, der das Glück, wenn es sich ihm bot, nicht festzuhalten wusste.<br>Ähnlich, wie er auf seinem Kassetenrekorder stets zwischen den Liedern auf Track 25 und 26 hin und her spulen würde, traute er sich nie, nachdem er einen Schritt vorwärts gemacht oder sich einen Weg nach vorne eröffnet hatte, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen, selbst in Aktion zu treten.  
>Er wagte es einfach nicht, zu glauben, dass dieser Moment irgendwie real gewesen war.<p>

Das Ziel, das als nächstes und letztes auf dem Programm stand, war im Vergleich zu dem Ausblick auf die Festungstadt eher unspektakulär: Eine Wohnung in den oberen Etagen eines Apartmentkomplexes am Stadtrand.  
>Und doch vermochte es bei Shinji fast eine ebensogroße Reaktion hervorzurufen, nur, dass es sich hierbei keinesfalls um Staunen sondern mehr um eine Art Beklemmtheit handelte.<br>Das hier war... die Privatresidenz von Misato Katsuragi.  
>Sie hatte ihn... mit nachhause genommen.<br>Dabei hatte er sie erst gestern kennen gelernt...  
>Ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie er mit alle dem umgehen sollte, was in den letzten Tagen so auf ihn eingeströmt war, folgte er ihr durch den dunklen, ungewissen Korridor.<br>Schließlich öffnete sie die Tür mit ihrer Schlüsselkarte und entließ einen Strahl goldenen Lichts in die Finsternis.  
>Shinji wollte nur zu gerne raus aus dieser Finsternis, hinein in einen Ort, in dem auch wirklich... gelebt wurde, in den ersten, wirklichen Ort, den er am heutigen Tage zu sehen bekam...<br>Aber...  
>Auch hier war er fremd.<br>"Hey! Ich glaub' deine Sachen sind bereits hergebracht worden!" bemerkte sie, ebenso strahlend wie das Licht, in dass sie nun ohne weiteres hineinschritt.  
>Ja, natürlich lief sie hier einfach so rein, die Wohnung gehörte ihr schließlich.<br>"Ja, sieht ganz so aus. Ich bin übrigens selbst gerade erst hier eingezogen."  
>Er hatte den Stapel Kartons selbst noch nicht so richtig bemerkt, sah aber, wie das Licht aus dem inneren der Wohnung auch sie anstrahlte.<br>"Los, komm rein." forderte sie ihn lächelnd auf.  
>Shinji klammerte sich verlegen an die Einkäufe, die er immernoch bei sich trug.<br>"A-Aber nur, wenn ich... nicht störe..."  
>"Shinji-kun, du wohnst jetzt hier!" verkündete sie fast schon tadelnd. "Also spar dir ab jetzt den Höflichkeitsquatsch."<br>Sie... schien es ernst zu meinen.  
>Zögerlich setzte Shinji seine Füße über die metallische Türschwelle der automatischen Schiebetür und lächelte seine Gastgeberin, nein, Mitbewohnerin, unbeholfen an. "D-Da bin ich."<br>"Willkommen daheim!"  
>Und hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür, die Finsternis der Nacht aussperrend.<p>

"Na ja, ich geb' zu, es ist ein bisschen unordentlich bei mir, aber ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus!"  
>Ein bisschen unordentlich? Ein bisschen unordentlich?<br>Also, so hatte sich Shinji die Privatwohnung der coolen, professionellen Captain Katsuragi, die, riesiges Monster oder nicht, ungebremmst und sämtliche Verkehrsregeln brechend über die Straßen fegte, weil sie einen Auftrag hatte, die ihn mit klugen Ratschlägen eindeckte und freiwillig ein Kind wie ihn bei sich aufnahm, ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt.  
>Gut, vielleicht hatte er sich etwas zusammenphantasiert, als er erwartet hatte, dass hier alles glänzend und tip-top aufgeräumt sein würde, aber es war nicht einfach so, dass seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt worden waren... Das genaue Gegenteil war eingetreten!<br>Wohin er auch blickte, leere Kaffeedosen, Bierdosen, Spirituosen!  
>Und zwar massenweise! Das waren Berge!<br>Der Tisch, übersäht mit leeren Verpackungen und Schüsseln und sogar einem Pizzakarton, halbausgepackte Umzugskartons zwischen Müllsäcken, Papierchen und Kleidungsstücken, hie und da mal etwas von nützlichem Wert wie Akten oder Klebeband, dass sich aber kaum vom umgebenen Chaos unterscheiden ließ.  
>Nicht mal vor dem Boden machten die Drecklawinen halt; Der war teilweise genau so vollgestellt wie alles andere.<br>"...Das nennt sie... ein bisschen unordentlich?"  
>"Och entschuldige." tönte es aus dem Nebenzimmer, in dass sich die Ursache dieses Tohubawohus zurückgezogen hatte, um sich umzuziehen.<br>"Stell die Einkäufe einfach in den Kühlschrank!"  
>"G-Gut, mach ich..."<p>

Immernoch etwas perplex beschloss Shinji, ihrer Bitte am Besten erstmal nachzukommen. Das Haus war für eine Person eigentlich viel zu groß; Es gab einen Wohn-, Koch- und Essbereich mit einem europäischen Tisch und einem netten Kalender an der Wand (und, wie bereits erwähnt, viel Dreck), ein geräumiges Bad und ein Zimmer für Misato - und dann noch zwei andere, völlig unbenutzte Räume, von denen er jetzt wohl eines beziehen würde. Insgesamt gab es hier sehr viel Platz, was wiederum die Frage aufwarf, wie um alles in der Welt es diese Frau geschafft hatte, das alles hier komplett zu vermüllen.  
>Doch jetzt sollte er erst einmal den Kühlschrank finden - und das tat er dann auch. Es war ein recht großer Kühlschrank - die von NERV zahlten wohl nicht gerade wenig - doch kaum, dass er ihn geöffnet hatte, kam er nicht umhin, den Inhalt ungläubig zu beäugen.<br>"...Eis?"  
>"...Knabberkram?"<br>"...Bier in rauhen Mengen..."  
>"Sie kann doch unmöglich nur davon Leben..." kommentierte er, während er deutlich verunsichert bis leicht traumatisiert durch ein Loch in der soliden Biermauer spähte.<br>Ein paar Minuten später, nachdem er seine Kisten reingetragen und sie sich etwas an der Mirowelle betätigt hatte, erfuhr er jedoch aus erster Hand, dass sie sehr wohl nur davon lebte.  
>Der mittelgroße Holztisch von Misatos Wohnung war gedeckt - und zwar mit einer quietschbunten Zusammenstellung aller möglichen und unmöglichen Fertiggerichte, jede erdenkliche Abart oder Mutation von Dosenfutter.<br>Und ihm gegenüber saß die Schöpferin jenes grotesken Werkes, fröhlich den Inhalt einer Bierdose herunterschlürfend.  
>Irgendwie hatte er sie sich doch etwas... cooler vorgestellt.<br>Sie war so... direkt, damit konnte er... nicht so richtig umgehen.  
>Nach dem sie die Dose in einem Zug geleert hatte, stieß sie einen hohen Laut der Bewunderung aus, begleitet mit einem verdrehten Grinsen und vielleicht sogar ein paar Freudentränchen.<br>"Aaaah, schon allein dafür lohnt es sich am Leben zu sein!" schwärmte Misato, nach dem sie sich wieder ein bisschen gefasst hatte.

Und er hatte gedacht, gestern verrückte Dinge gesehen zu haben.

"Has du keinen Hunger? Du hast dein Essen ja noch gar nicht angetatscht. Ich weiß, es sind nur fertiggerichte, aber die sind echt gut!"  
>"Es... es ist nur, dass ich einfach nicht daran gewöhnt bin, so zu essen..."<br>Es war nicht dass essen an sich, aber der stetige Redefluss, die Fröhlichkeit, und überhaupt ihre Art... das schüchterte ihn in bisschen ein. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen sie hatte, er hatte ja kein Recht, sich darüber zu beklagen, was sie in ihrem eigenen Haus treibt...  
>Wenn sie nur nicht mit allem was sie tat so... direkt in seinem Gesicht wäre.<br>Gut, das war eine blöde Metapher, aber er wusste wirklich nicht -  
>Als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen, stellte Misato ihre Bierdose mit einem Knall ab und beugte sich direkt über den Tisch zu ihm vor.<br>"Verstehe! Es ist dir also nicht gut genug, hm?"  
>Shinji musste zurückweichen , um ihrem Kopf mitsamt herabhängender Haarsträhnen auszuweichen.<br>Es war nicht nur ihr lauter, ärgerlicher Tonfall gewesen, der ihn zur flucht bewegt hatte. Sie kniete jetzt eher auf ihrem Stuhl, als dass sie saß und kam ihm so näher... als das überhaupt je jemannd getan hatte, und noch dazu waren ihre Indoor-Klamotten, bestehend aus einem Top und abgerissenen Jeans-Hotpants äußerst... aufreizend.  
>Sie konnte die röte auf seinem Gesicht vermutlich genau so gut erkennen, wie er ihre in dieser Pose etwas herabhängenden, wohldefinierten Brüste unter ihrem Top erkennen konnte. Darüber, ob ihre Pobacken am unteren Ende dieser Hosen etwas hervorguckten, oder nicht, konnte er nur Vermutungen anstellen, aber das machte es vermutlich noch schlimmer.<br>Nah, ihr gruseliger Tonfall war wahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund.  
>Shinji wagte es nicht, auch die klitzekleine Gegenreaktion hervorzubringen, stammelte nur vorsichtig so etwas wie 'Das hab ich nicht gemeint' vor sich hin, doch schließlich erübrigten sich jegliche Verteidigungsmaßnahmen, als das doch etwas beunruhigend nahe Gesicht Misatos auf einmal ein breites Lächeln zeigte.<br>"Ich glaub ich weiß schon. Du musst dich noch daran gewöhnen, in Gesellschaft zu essen, richtig?"  
>Man oh man, die Frau war wirklich gut ausgestattet...<br>"J-Jah..."

Nachdem Shinji nach einer Weile wieder unter dem Tisch hervorgekommen war, erklärte sie ihm noch putzmunter Bierdosen aufstapelnd einige Formalitäten, die er, sich irgendwo im hinteren Abschnitt seines Schädels seinen Teil dazu denkend hinnahm und teilte nach ein paar Runden Shing-Shang-Shong, bei denen Shinji's Glücksfee irgendetwas falsch verstanden zu haben schien, die häuslichen Pflichten 'vollkommen fair' auf.  
>"Also vergiss nicht Shinji, du wohnst jetzt hier, also steht alles zu deiner freien Verfügung." fasste sie noch einmal alles zusammen.<br>"Außer mir selbst natürlich. Wir verstehn uns?"  
>Irgendwie fand Shinji das jetzt etwas weniger witzig, da konnte sie so viel mit ihrem Zeigefinger herumfuchteln, wie sie wollte.<br>"Ähm... jaja..." antwortete er, um sie irgendwie zufrieden zu stellen.  
>Nur leider hatte dies irgendwie den gegenteiligen Effekt.<br>"Maan, immer nur 'ja, ja, ja', fällt dir nicht mal was anderen ein? Du willst doch ein Mann sein und kein langweiliger Jasager!"  
>Yup, sie kletterte wieder auf den Tisch.<br>Und spürte offenbar das brennende Verlangen, Shinjis Frisur zu ruinieren.  
>Oder vielleicht wollte sie ihm auch das Genick brechen oder den Schädel eindrücken, zuzutrauen wär's ihr.<br>Nun vollends ahnungslos darüber, was sie eigentlich wollte, antwortete Shinji zögerlich mit "Jah", löste sich aber erst aus seiner präkeren Pose, als sie ihn seufzend los ließ.  
>"Ich glaub', ich geb's auf. Ich weiß, was dir gut tun würde... Ein Baaaad!"<br>Sie vollführte im Sitzen einen halben Freudensprung als hätte sie gerade die Kerzen auf der Torte anlässlich ihres fünften Geburtstags ausgeblasen.  
>Wieder zückte sie den gefürchteten Happy-Happy-Go-Lucky-Zeigefinger.<br>"Baden reinigt Körper und Seele!"

Na ja, wirklich rein kam sich seine Seele nicht so vor, als ihr Eigentümer verlegen zu Misatos fein säuberlich aufgehängter Unterwäsche hochschielte.  
>Richtige Reizwäsche war das, mit Rüschen und Spitze, halbdurchsichtigen Elementen und allerlei 'leckeren' Farben wie tiefes Blau, geheimnisvolles Schwarz und sattes Dunkelrot.<br>Damenwäsche hatte er bis jetzt nur in Fernsehwerbung und Kleidergeschäften gesehen, und er kam sich davon wie auch von Misatos 'lockerem' häuslichen Outfit und ihrer ganzen Art doch etwas... überladen vor.  
>Der EVA-Kampf war nicht das einzige gewesen, dass seinen Nerven mehr Reize zugemutet hatte, als sein armseliges kleines Gehirn zu verarbeiten mochte...<br>Um dem für seine Wenigkeit doch eher peinlichen Anblick zu entgehen beschloss er, sich einfach mal in das Badezimmer begeben... Wenn er nur geahnt hätte, was ihn dort bereits erwartete...

„AAAHH! AAAAH! M-Mi-mi-mi-Misato-san!" rief er panisch, den Vorhang zum Wohnzimmer panisch zur Seite reißend.  
>Die Eigentümerin der Wohnung, die es sich mittlerweile im Schneidersitz auf einem Stuhl gemütlich gemacht und sich mit einer weiteren Bierdose beschäftigt hatte (Sie schien sehr trinkfest zu sein) blickte ihn nur verwundert mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an.<br>„...Was ist?"  
>„Im Badezimmer da ist ein-ein-ein... ein Tier..." brachte er schließlich hervor, als das entsprechende Viech, eine Art großen, schwarz-weißen Vogel mit einer Art komischen Rucksack und roten Federn auf dem Kopf.<br>„Aaach, ihn meinst du nur." antwortete Misato völlig gelassen, als sei es das normalste von der Welt, das irgendwelche komischen Vögel durch die Wohnungen lediger Frauen watschelten und per Knopfdruck die Kühlschränke öffneten (dazu war das Ding also gut.)  
>Um die ganze Situation noch irrer zu machen hatte das Geflügel in diesem Kühlschrank eine richtige kleine Wohnung inklusive einem Fernseher und einer Schirmlampe.<br>Nachdem es Shinji einen 'Mach-nicht-so-ein-Theater'-Blick zugeworfen hatte, verschwand das eigenartige Tier in seinem Habitat.  
>Shinji, der nicht gedacht hatte, dass ihn nach diesen zwei Tagen noch irgendetwas einen Schock versetzen könnte, blickte der Kreatur noch eine Weile beinahe traumatisiert hinterher.<br>„So... So 'nen komischen Vogel hab ich noch nie gesehen!"  
>„Vor fünfzehn Jahren waren sie noch sehr verbreitet." erklärte Misato völlig gelassen.<br>„Er ist ein Pinguin, genauer gesagt einer von diesen mutierten Warmwasser-Pinguinen. Ich habe ihn bei mir aufgenommen, er wohnt also ebenfalls hier."  
>Hätte Shinji gewusst, das sein fracktragender Mitbewohner zur Zeit gemütlich eine Zeitung las, wäre er wohl entgültig durchgedreht, doch auch so war er zu dem Schluss gekommen dass diese Anekdote über die Haustiere, die ihren Besitzern immer sehr ähnlich waren, definitiv stimmten.<br>So viel zum Thema schräge Vögel.  
>Misato hatte sich indes wieder ihren Alkohol gegriffen.<br>„Sag mal... willst du dich nicht... Ein bisschen bedecken?"  
>Erst hatte Shinji wenig Ahnung davon, was sie meinte, doch dann realisierte er, dass er in seiner Panik splitterfasernackt aus dem Bad gestürmt hatte und Misato schon eine knappe Minute lang die volle frontale Ansicht präsentierte.<br>Gut, viel zu präsentieren gab es nicht; Der jüngste Spross der Ikari-Familie wies noch einen recht knabenhaften, eher zierlichen Körperbau auf, die Menge an Muskelmasse war bestenfalls kümmerlich.  
>Sich eilig seine Hände vor das beste Stück haltend und von der Gesichtsfarbe her an eine reife Tomate erinnernd tat er sein bestes daran, sich schnellstmöglich zu trollen.<p>

„Übertreib's nicht mit der aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit..." dachte Misato zu sich selbst, ihre Augen abwendend und ihre bisherihe Hyperaktivität als verzweifelten Versucht entlarvend, irgendwie an den stillen, unnahbaren Jüngling heran zu kommen.  
>„...Sonst ist es am Ende er, der dich durchschaut."<p>

Shinji hatte sich mittlerweile dorthin begeben, wo nackte Menschen in den häufigsten Fällen hingehörten: Ins Badezimmer.  
>Dort ging er wieder seinem angestammten Hobby nach: Die Decke anstarren und nachdenken, dieses mal in einer großen Wanne voll mit von einem rötlichen Badezusatz getöntem Wasser.<br>Das Bad hatte eine schlichte, runde Lampe ohne wirklich Details.  
>Hier war er also... in der Badewanne des Hauses seiner ...neuen Vorgesetzten.<br>Es war, als habe die Welt gestern begonnen, sich in eine andere Richtung zu drehen.  
>Die ewig gleichen Bahnen, die vertrauten Räume in denen er sich bis jetzt bewegt hatte, schienen unendlich weit weg.<br>Das einzige, was in den letzten Tagen so etwas wie ein Zentrum, irgendeine Art von Halt gewesen war, war diese völlig fremde Frau...  
>„...Misato Katsuragi..." murmelte er nachdenklich vor sich hin.<br>„Sie scheint schon... ganz in Ordnung zu sein..."  
>Ja, nett war sie irgendwie schon, aber... ihre Art war auch teilweise sehr viel für ihn.<br>Es wäre eigentlich einfacher gewesen, die Dinge aufzuzählen, die ihn an diesem Ort hier nicht völlig überforderten.  
>Er hatte sich eigentlich nur die ganze Zeit mit zerren lassen, hatte gemacht, was man ihm gesagt hatte... nun, so gab es wohl seltener Ärger, so würden weniger Leute auf ihn wütend sein, aber eigentlich... eigentlich hatte diese ganze Geschichte nicht wirklich etwas mit ihm selbst zu tun.<br>Er hatte eigentlich nie wirklich hierher gewollt...  
>Diese Misato hatte zwar gesagt, dass Baden 'Körper und Seele reinigen' sollte, aber er hatte nur das Gefühl, dass die Stille des Badezimmers seinen trüben Gedanken eine Menge Zeit gab, nach Herzenslust in seinem Bewusstsein herum zu schwappen...<br>Zum Beispiel die die Gedanken an diesen scheußlichen Kampf, an die Ablehnung seine Vaters... oder dieses verletzte Mädchen, um dass seine Gedankenketten stets zu kreisen schienen.  
>Irgendetwas an ihr ließ ihn einfach nicht los, irgendeine Sache, die im praktisch ins Gesicht spuckte, ständig da war wie eine Art leichte Überlagerung... und die er trotzdem nicht beim Namen zu nennen wusste.<p>

„Sag schon, wie geht es Rei? Du hast sie doch heute im Krankenhaus besucht... oder nicht?"  
>Mit einem Klemmbrett und etlichen Akten in der Hand stand Dr. Ritsuko Akagi wenige Schritte hinter Commander Ikari in den Ruinen eines verwüsteten Kontrollraumes, hinter dessen zersprungenen Glasscheiben sich die spärlich beleuchtete Silhouette eines gigantischen Kolosses. Wie Gulliver in der Gefangenschaft der Lilliputaner war die hühnenhafte, einäugige Gestalt mehrfach gefesselt; Zu klassischen Handschellen kam noch eine Art Maulkorb und das lange, kreuzartige Konstrukt, dass aus dem Rücken des bizarr verrenkten Titanen ragten.<br>„Unwichtig." entgegnete Gendo auf die Frage seiner Kollegin, die Hände in den Hosentaschen verstaut und den Blick fest auf den orangenen Riesen in der Halle gerichtet.  
>„Das einzige, was zählt, ist das Einheit Null schnellstmöglich reaktiviert wird. Ich werde unverzüglich eine Erlaubnis vom Komitee einholen."<br>„Was ist mit deinem Sohn? Er macht auf mich psychisch einen etwas labilen Eindruck..."merkte Akagi nun doch etwas besorgt an.  
>„Kümmere dich nicht darum. Sein Zustand gibt uns einen Vorwand, Einheit Null wieder einzusetzen."<br>„Gut, vielleicht erreicht Captain Katsuragi bei ihm ja etwas."

„Ach, Ikari, da bist du ja." komentierte Futsuki, der von den Akten auf seinem sonst ordentlichen Schreibtisch eher wenig beeindruckt schien.  
>„...Haben Sie mit Dr. Akagi schon alles wichtige beredet?"<br>„Jah. Es wird alles wie geplant weitergehen."  
>„Ich würde die Tatsache, dass uns dort draußen wohl möglich noch ein entflohenes Versuchsobjekt herumläuft wohl kaum als etwas einstufen, dass 'wie geplant' läuft. Diese Berichte über einen möglichen Serienmord beunruhigen mich... denken sie?"<br>Ikari zeigte keine besondere Änderung seines Gesichtsausdrucks.  
>„Die Mordmethode könnte passen, aber das Verhaltensmuster nicht. Der defekte klon hat fast alle Menschen getötet, mit denen es in Kontakt kommt. Der Serienmörder tötet seine Opfer heimlich in ihren Häusern... In einer Gesellschaft, die gerade ert über einen Kollaps hinweg ist, von dem sie sich nie ganz erholt hat, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass solche Delinquenten existieren.<br>Die Menschen suchen oft nach Sündenböcken oder vermeidbaren Gründen, um solche Subjekte zu 'erklären', doch in Wahrheit fürchten sie sich nur, zuzugeben, dass ein solches Verhalten im Grunde jedem möglich ist. Sie versuchen, die Zerbrechlichkeit ihrer eigenen Existenz zu ignorieren, sich einen Schutz zu suchen... Menschen sind und bleiben traurige Geschöpfe."  
>„Aber theoretisch wäre es möglich, dass das unser defekter Klon war, nicht? Das Szenario hat bereits begonnen... wir können jetzt keine weiteren Zwischenfälle riskieren, Ikari."<br>„Die wird es nicht geben. In dem es einfach ein wenig Amok läuft, wird es unsere Pläne kaum beeinträchtigen. Wir werden es ohnehin bald in Gewahrsam haben."  
>„Bist du dir da auch sicher, Ikari...?<br>Nun denn, ich habe mir die Versetzungsanträge angesehen. Da diese Anlage nun unsere Hauptfront ist, ist es unabdingbar, dass viel Personal her transferiert wird, aber diese Vier Akten hier sind alles relevante... Wenn man diese beiden hier relevant nennen kann, eigentlich sind sie ja doch nur unnötige Formalitäten. Es sind die offiziellen Gesuche für die Versetzungen von Inspektor Kaji Ryoji und dem Second Child."  
>„...Sie sind selbstvertändlich genehmigt. Was ist mit den anderen?"<br>„Wir haben hier erst einmal einen Mitsurugi Minoru, der sich aus der Bethania-Basis hierher versetzten lassen will."  
>„...Mitsurugi? Der, der auch beim Entwurf des Cocytus-Systems dabei war? Sollte er nicht in Archeron bleiben? Sie haben Einheit Fünf, aber laut den Daten, die ich erhalten habe..."<br>„...Ist EVA noch eine halbe Baustelle, ich weiß... Mitsurugi gibt als Begründung für seine Versetzung schlicht 'persönliche Gründe' an. Er war mit seiner Arbeit im wesentlichen fertig, Japan ist sein Heimatland und die Arktis ist nicht gerade ein optimaler Wohnort..."  
>„Die Menschen sind sich eben doch selbst am nächsten... Lassen wir ihn herkommen. Seine Abwesenheit wird unseren Plänen dienlich sein, und seine Fähigkeiten werden uns hier nützlich sein. Von wem ist die vierte Akte?"<br>„Von einer Asahina Najiko aus der Sicherheitsabteilung, die zur Zeit in den Staaten arbeitet."  
>„...Und in wie fern ist diese Person relevant?"<br>„...Ich denke in diesem Fall sagt ein Bild mehr als tausend Worte..."

Mehrere Hundert Meter oberhalb des Büros seines Vaters, jenseits einer provisorisch mithilfe eines Zettels und etwas Klebeband mit 'Zimmer von Shin-chan' (Inklusive eines Herzchens) beschrifteten Tür lag der jüngere Ikari in dem, was ab jetzt wohl sein Bett sein sollte.  
>Mit seinem treuen Walkman in der Hand, den er aus den zahlreichen Kartons hervor gewühlt hatte, die nun das jetzt etwas chaotisch und vor allem unfertig wirkende Zimmer füllten, steckte er unter dieser fremden Decke, die seine Körperwärme zwar am entweichen hinderte, aber an der eigenen Oberfläche noch keine wirklich mollige Temperaturen angenommen hatte.<br>Er hatte sich die Hörer in die Ohren gestopft und die Augen geschlossen, um diese verrückte, fremde Welt, die ihn heute wirklich nach allen Regeln der Kunst überlastet hatte, zumindest für eine kurze Zeit auszublenden.  
>Die Augen konnte man einfach zumachen, ja, aber Geräuschen war der Mensch ohne technische Hilfe ständig ausgesetzt, andauern musste er Lärm ertragen und Gemecker und das Gerede seiner Mitmenschen. Vermutlich diente es zu Überlebenszwecken, damit man aufwachte, wenn irgendetwas gefährliches Lärm verursachte, aber er wollte im Moment einfach nur seine Ruhe, und das funktionierte wohl nur, wenn er seinen Gehörsinn mit etwas anderem beschäftigte als seiner Umgebung.<br>Und so lag er da, immer das selbe Lied hörend, manchmal auch das nächste, aber nie das Übernächste. Spätestens nach Track 26 spulte er stets zurück.  
>Doch da es nach einer Weile doch etwas schwierig wurde, die Augen künstlich geschlossen zu halten, wenn man nicht wirklich müde war und zu fest daran dachte (und wie könnte er müde sein, wenn er doch vor wenigen Stunden erst im Krankenhaus erwacht war?) spähte er mit einem halb-geöffneten blauen Auge zu dem kleinen Ranzen rüber, den er hierher mitgebracht und bei seiner Ankunft neben der Pforte dieses Zimmers abgestellt hatte.<br>Die Musik lief und lief und lief, und er starrte und starrte und starrte.

„Ja, er hatte ein ziemlich traumatisches Erlebnis. Ich frage mich, ob er überhaupt wieder da rein steigt."  
>„Aber du weißt schon, das es Teil deiner Aufgabe ist, seine Einsatzbereitschaft sicherzustellen, nicht?"<br>„Ja, aber ich fürchte, ich komm' nicht so richtig an ihn ran..."  
>„Du murrst schon? Nachdem du heute erst dramatisch verkündet hast, dass du ihn bei dir aufnehmen würdest?"<br>„Ach halt doch die Klappe!" verkündete Misato beleidigt, ihr Telefongespräch mit einem Tastendruck beendend und den Apparat in sicherer Entfernung von der Badewanne, in der sie nun kurioserweise immer noch mit Zopf drin saß.  
>Der nicht wirklich echte Ärger wich sehr schnell einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.<br>„Ich habe Shinji-kun wohl zuerst auch nur als ein Werkzeug gesehen, dass ich benutzen kann... Ich werde langsam wie Ritsuko...  
>Aber trotzdem, das passt irgendwie alles viel zu perfekt zusammen... Erst wird aus heiterem Himmel das Third Child gefunden, ohne dass es in irgendeinem Bericht erwähnt wird, und dann taucht wie als Antwort darauf der vierte Engel auf... Mal abgesehen davon, dass Commander Ikaris eigener Sohn den Evangelion steuern soll... Das riecht alles irgendwie nach Verschwörung...<br>Und noch etwas ist seltsam..." kommentierte die NERV-Angestellte in Gedanken, ihren Blick auf die Decke richtend als ob ihr junger Schützling bereits auf sie abgefärbt hätte.  
>„Ich habe mein Leben dem Kampf gegen die Engel gewidmet... und wir haben doch gewonnen... warum kann ich mich über unseren Sieg... Überhaupt nicht freuen?"<p>

Ähnlich wie die seines neuen Vormunds wurde die Aufmerksamkeit des Third Childs, welches sich mittlerweile auf den Rücken gedreht, sonst aber nicht besonders viel gemacht hatte vor allem von der Decke über seinem Kopf beansprucht.  
>Es war eine recht simple, schlichte, rechteckige Decke mit einer kleinen, herabhängenden Lampe in der Mitte.<br>Es war eine simple, rechteckige Decke die sich wieder radikal von denen in der Residenz seines Lehrers unterschied.  
>„Noch eine unbekannte Zimmerdecke." murmelte er nachdenklich zu sich selbst, die Gedanken in Worte fassend, die ihn schon diese ganzen zwei Tage verfolgt hatten, die ihm in ihrer ganzen Dauer wie ein langer, bizarrer Traum vorgekommen waren.<br>„Klar... in dieser ganzen Stadt gibt es keinen einzigen Ort, der mir vertraut ist..."  
>Wie sollte er auch in einer völlig fremden Stadt eine vertraute Decke finden? In dieser großen Stadt lebten Millionen von Menschen und er war nur einer von ihnen, völlig allein an diesem seltsamen, fremden Ort, an den er eigentlich nicht wirklich gehörte.<br>Misato hatte gesagt, dass das hier jetzt sein zuhause sei, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich hier genau so fehl am Platz wie überall sonst auch.  
>„...Warum bin ich hier?"<p>

Seine Sorgen und Gedanken, die bereits durch das warme Wasser wie die Ionen in einem Salz aus dem Ort, an dem sie festgesteckt hatten, herausgelöst und in Bewegung versetzt worden waren, ließen sich in der stillen Dunkelheit des Zimmers nicht mehr länger unterdrücken oder zur Seite drängen, und nur ein Bild von EVA 01, dass durch seine Gedankenketten raste, als er über den Grund seines Hier Seins sinnierte, war genug, um den inneren Wall zu durchbrechen, die er um seine Erinnerungen des gestrigen Tages errichtet hatte.  
>Nicht die an seine Ankunft, die eiskalte Begrüßung seines Vater und Ayanami Rei, die immer wieder durch seine Gedanken tanzte, die sah er klar vor sich.<br>Es waren andere, spezielle Erinnerungen...  
>Furchtbare Erinnerungen, die alles andere, was ihm bis her geschehen war, noch bei weitem in den Schatten stellten.<br>Es waren Erinnerungen an einen Kampf... an hämmernde, laute Geräusche, pochende Schmerzen und rhythmische Schüsse, die seinen Schädel zu zerschmettern drohten...

Er hörte ihr Echo immer noch deutlich in sich widerhallen, fast als seien sie im hier und jetzt.  
>PENG. PENG. PENG.<p>

PENG. PENG. PENG.  
>Aus nächster Nähe. Immer wieder. Mitten ins Gesicht. Shinji hielt sich verzweifelt beide Hände vor sein Auge und den Teil seines Schädels, den er praktisch zerbrechen hören konnte... Oder war es der von Einheit Eins?<br>Darüber konnte er gar nicht mehr nachdenken, da war nur noch Schmerz, und Qual und Pein, die ihn zu zerfetzten drohte, Fremdkörper in teilen seines Kopfes, die eigentlich noch abgeschlossen waren... oder weit offen lagen und vom Engel weiter bombardiert worden?  
>Er konnte nichts tun, hing mit den Füßen über den Boden, die Arme scheinbar gleichzeitig an seinen Schädel gepresst und nutzlos herabhängend.<br>Die Qualen waren unerträglich, ließen Shinji nicht einmal mehr Zeit zum denken - wenn ihm doch nur... jemand helfen würde. Wenn ihn doch nur jemand in den Arm nehmen würde und ihm sagen würde, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde.  
>Aber es war niemand da, er saß allein in diesem Ding, und niemand würde kommen.<br>Umbarmherzig setzte der Engel seine Angriffe fort, und seine Mühen wurden belohnt: Nach langen, erfolgreichen Versuchen gelang es ihm schließlich, den Schädel von EVA 01 zu durchstoßen und den violetten Giganten gegen ein Gebäude zustoßen.  
>Widerstandslos sackte der EVA zusammen. Die einzige Bewegung, die noch festzustellen war, war das spritzen der Blutfontänen, die aus beiden klaffenden Löchern im Schädel der biologischen Maschine spritzten.<br>Doch selbst das nahm bald ein Ende, und alles, was die Messgeräte im Kontrollzentrum von Einheit Eins empfingen, war vollkommene Stille.  
>Stille herrschte auch in Shinjis Bewusstsein, wenn man sie als Funkstille, fehlen von Informationsübermittlung definierte. Seine Gedanken bildeten sich nicht mehr zu Worten, alles, was seinen Schädel erfüllte, war ein absoluter geistiger Aufschrei, der die schwärze des Entryplugs zwar nicht durch den Mund des Piloten, aber sehr wohl durch das Gedankeninterface des Evangelions verließ.<br>Der Schmerz, der durch die Verbindung zu Shinji hindurch drang, wurde als Schmerzensschrei gespiegelt an die Kreatur zurückgegeben, nachdem die Pein jede Faser des vierzehnjährigen Piloten durchdrungen hatte.  
>Der reißende Strom des Leids war so mächtig, dass er viele der Barrieren durchschlug, die den Fluss an Gedanken, Empfindungen und Emotionen zwischen Mensch und der vermeintlichen Maschine bis jetzt behindert hatten.<br>Der Drang, von jemandem gehört zu werden, von diesen entsetzlichen Qualen befreit zu werden, war so groß, dass Shinji sich gar nicht darum scherte, ob er dabei die sonst sehr dicht geschlossenen Grenzen seiner selbst niederriss und sein Innerstes der fremden, monströsen menschlichen Schöpfung völlig preisgab.  
>So verzweifelt war er, so sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, dass sein Hilfeschrei wahrgenommen wurde.<br>Und seine Gebete wurden erhört.  
>Er bekam eine Antwort.<br>Irgendwo in den Tiefen der großen Leere im inneren des Evangelions, de Shinji mit seinen Wünschen und Ängsten angefüllt hatte, gab es eine Regung, eine Präsenz, die lange zerstreut in sich herrumgeschwappt war und nun etwas erkannte, dass die Fünkchen ihres Daseins anreizte, sich wieder zusammenzufügen, zu erwachen, die Arme zu entfalten und auszustrecken, und einem entfernten Herzschlag gleichend, wie ihn vermutlich ein Kind im Mutterleib wahrnehmen könnte, seinen Namen zu rufen.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell, ein unfassbarer Schwall von etwas, das er nur als 'Reiz' einstufen konnte, da er nicht unterscheiden konnte, ob es sich um Druck, Wärme, Kälte, Schmerz, oder Erregung handelte, vor allem, weil es alles auf einmal zu sein schien.  
>Erst überkam es ihn wie eine Umarmung von hinten, hörte dann aber nicht auf, stetig in ihn hinein zu stürzen wie ein Wasserfall.<br>Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fühlte er, wie sein Inneres von diesem fernen Herzschlag ausgespült wurde, der seinem eigenen zu Folgen schien wie ein Echo.  
>Herz und Herz, Seele und Seele in perfektem Einklang.<br>Eine vollkommene Dreieinigkeit aus einem Jungen, der gerettet werden wollte, einer Bestie, die sich selbst erhalten wollte, und diesem strahlenden Schwall aus wohliger Wärme, diese Arme, die ihn vorbehaltslos willkommen hießen, ein harmonischer Dreiklang, der zu einem einzigen Willen verschmolzen war, dem sich nichts entgegen stellen konnte.  
>Ab jetzt hätte er nicht mehr sagen können, was von ihm selbst, was Einheit Eins und was von ihr kam.<br>Er konnte einfach nicht mehr unterscheiden.

In den Augen der violetten Bestie flammte das Licht wieder auf.  
>Nun von sämtlichen Beschränkungen befreit, die ihr ihre inkomplette Existenz aufgebürdet hatte, entledigte sich die vereinigte Entität nun auch der jämmerlichen Sperren, die ihre Kiefer aneinander geheftet hatte, und entfesselte einen unmenschlichen, markerschütternden Schrei, der teils etwas von einem Tier, teils aber auch etwas von einem anlaufenden Motor hatte.<br>Und das war erst der Anfang.  
>Die fließende, organische Bewegung, mit denen sich die Kreatur sich selbst etwa fünfzig Meter durch die Luft schleuderte, hatte wenig mit den ungelenken Gehversuchen des jungen Ikari gemein.<br>Angetrieben von den urtümlichsten Überlebens- beziehungsweise Beschützerinstinkten, die sich doch irgendwo im Erhalten des eigenen selbst vereinigten, von dem die eigenen Kinder ja die Hälfte in sich trugen, ging die Entität mit brachialer Gewalt vor:  
>Den Feind mit der schieren Wucht ihrer Landung brutal zu Boden werfend, ging das brüllende Biest einem Raubtier gleich sofort zum Angriff über, schlug und zerrte an dem maskenhaften Gesicht des überwältigten Engel, der es scheinbar von einer Art Schock ergriffen erst nach einigen Sekunden, die der Entität reichten, um sein Gesicht gehörig zu verunstalten und teile davon abzubrechen, den Angreifer mit seinen kräftigen Armen fortzuschleudern.<br>Doch diese landete einer gerissenen Katze ähnlich auf den Füßen und drehte sich frei von Wesenszügen, die ihr das Zögern ermöglicht hätten, augenblicklich zu ihrem Opfer zurück und stürmte wie ein Beserker ungezügelt darauf los.

„Wir haben gewonnen." kommentierte Fuyutsuki derweil im Kommandozentrum.

Und tatsächlich, der violette Koloss schien dem überwältigten Engel nicht einmal die Chance zu lassen, seinen wuchtigen, grünen Oberkörper wieder aufzuerichten.  
>Doch so leicht ließ sich der Sohn Adams nicht bezwingen. Einen vogelhaften Anstrengungslaut hervorbringend schaffte er es, sich wieder nach vorne zu biegen.<br>Obgleich er sich dazu erst einmal auf den Armen abstützen musste, waren seine Anstrengungen genug; Genug, um den Wall seiner selbst unmittelbar zwischen sich und seinem Feind aufzuspannen und diesen abzuwehren.  
>Die vereinigte Entität lief buchstäblich gegen eine Wand.<br>Mit etwas, das definitiv als eine Art von Entschlossenheit einzustufen war, blickten die rot leuchtenden Augen des himmlischen Botschafters durch seinen Wall hindurch auf das Menschenwerk herab.  
>Doch besiegt war der gehörnte Hüne noch lange nicht.<br>Wie ein muskulöser Seemann der sich für eine Prügelei die Ärmel hochkrempelte um seine Tattoos zur schau zu stellen, entschied das vereinte Wesen schlicht und einfach, dass es wohl beide Hände benötigen würde, um mit diesem Feind fertig zu werden.  
>Mit fast schon abstoßender Leichtigkeit regenerierte das Wesen seinen Arm und grunzte demonstrativ in das Gesicht des Engels hinein.<br>Dieser musste nun geschockt feststellen, dass diese Perversion, welche die Lillim aus dem entweihten Leib ihrer eigenen Urmutter gedreht und zusätzlich geschändet hatten, in dem sie sie in diese erbärmliche Form gezwängt hatten, die sowohl mit ihrer eigenen mickrigen Gestalt als auch dem eigenen, hochverehrtem Vater der Engel Gemeinsamkeiten aufwies (was die Erschaffung dieser Gestalt in den Augen des Engels spätestens jetzt absolut falsch und blasphemisch machte) doch allen erstes dazu fähig war, den Wall seiner selbst tatsächlich zu projizieren, wie ein Engel!  
>Natürlich erst, nachdem ein-, oder zwei Lillim für das hohle Ungetüm eine Seele bereitgestellt hatten, verstand sich.<br>Und diese lebende Sünde, diese verdrehte Verspottung aller Schöpfung schaffte es doch tatsächlich, Sachiels Wall zu greifen und einfach zu zerfetzen.  
>Es würde kommen. Es setzte zu einem weiteren animalischen Brüllen an, einem weiteren wilden, animalischen Kampfschrei.<br>Sachiel verschwendete keine Zeit und sendete dem Feind einen Präventivschlag in Form eines Laserstrahls aus seinen Augen entgegen, eine mächtige, vernichtende Entladung, deren kreuzförmiges Feuer die ganzen bizarren Lillimschöpfungen in der Umgebung niederriss.  
>Gebäude und andere Ergebnisse der Frucht der Erkenntnis waren nicht etwas, dem er wirklich eine Bedeutung oder einen Zweck zuordnen konnte, die Vorstellung eines Zufluchtsortes war eine Kreatur, der durch die Frucht des Lebens unbegrenzte Energie zur Verfügung stand, etwas komplett fremdes und abstraktes, mit dem sich Sachiel, der lediglich als Angreifer und als Suchender agiert hatte, nicht wirklich beschäftigt hatte.<br>Sein Ziel war es, Adam zu finden und die Perversion zu vernichten...  
>Doch es war alles vergebens.<br>Der Energiestrahl hatte den gigantischen Cyborg nicht einmal gekratzt.  
>Unbeeindruckt griff es sich nacheinander die Hände des Engels, als sammle es irgendwelche Reste ein, und zerbrach sie wie Holzstäbchen.<br>Das Blut des Engels spritze aus dem ramponierten Armen geradezu heraus, vielleicht als Rache für den zerknacksten linken Arm des Evangelions.  
>EVA 01 ließ seinem Feind keine Verschnaufpause; Direkt danach gab es einen vernichtenden Tritt, der den Botschafter am Boden der Stadt entlang schrammen ließ, bis eine Kollision mit einem größeren Wolkenkratzer ihn zum Halten brachte.<br>Doch Shogoki kannte keine Gnade: Das biomechanische Konstrukt raste einem wahnsinnigen Axtmörder ähnelnd auf den Feind der Welt zu und schickte es mitsamt dem Gebäude dahinter ein paar Blocks auf Wanderschaft, in dem es sich einfach mit etwas Anlauf unter Einsatz des ganzen Körpers auf ihn stürzte.  
>Doch noch was das Martyrium des hilflosen, ramponierten Engels noch nicht vorüber; Unerschütterlich richtete sich EVA Shogoki auf.<br>Da es selbst eine Art himmlisches Wesen war oder zu den solchen zumindest eine Verwandtschaft bestand, erkannte es instinktiv die Bedeutung des roten Energiekerns im Zentrum des Engels;  
>Es war eine teilweise durchscheinende, von innen heraus ungewiss glühende kristalline Struktur, die vergleichbar mit und doch sehr verschieden von einem menschlichen Gehirn al Gefäß der Seele fungierte.<br>Mit anderen Worten, es war das Teil des Körpers, dessen Integrität man verletzen musste, wenn man das Leben des Engels beenden wollte,  
>Nun starb so ein Mensch auch, wenn man einfach die Sauerstoffversorgung des Gehirnes unterbrach, doch dank der Frucht des Lebens operierte so ein Engel unabhänging von Dingen wie Nahrung oder Sauerstoff – also halfen nur 'direkte' Maßnahmen a.k.a. rohe Gewalt.<br>Zwei unbarmherzige Schläge trafen das Herzstück des Engels und bewegten es innerhalb des bereits beschädigten Körpers des Engels, bis der Evangelion anscheinend beschloss, dass es so nichts brachte und sich entschied, die gerade praktischerweise in der Nähe befindlichen hervorstehenden Rippen Sachiels einfach mal zweckzuentfremden.  
>Der EVA nahm in beide Hände jeweils eine Hälfte des Brustkorbes und riss daran herum, die blutrote Sphäre noch zusätzlich aus dem gummiartigen, grünen Fleisch der Kreatur lösend.<br>Weiteres Blutvergießen auslösend gelang es ihm, eine der Rippen herauszureißen und stieß damit einem fast schon wahnsinnigen Schrei immer wieder auf den Kern ein, den diese Knochenformation eigentlich hätte beschützen sollen.  
>Schon beim ersten Stoß bildeten sich Sprünge, und Einheit Eins ließ nicht nach.<br>In seiner Verzweiflung brachte Sachiel noch die Kraft auf, seinen zerbröckelten Kopf wieder aufzurichten, doch es war bereits zu spät.  
>Die menschliche Schöpfung hatte bereits die Oberhand und von dieser Verletzung an seinem Energiekern würde er sich nie mehr erholen...<br>Doch wenn er seinen Vater nicht mehr erreichen würde, so konnte er ihm doch noch dienen, in dem er diese entsetzliche Perversion vom Gesicht des Planeten blies.  
>Der Engel schlang seine Glieder um den Feind und stülpte sich selbst nach innen, eine feste, dunkle Kugel um den Oberkörper des Evangelions bilden.<br>Die Stimme des Engels, die eher so etwas war wie eine Verlängerung seiner immer noch überwältigenden, fremdartigen Präsenz war, die zur Resonanz einlud, klang immer noch so stählern wie zu beginn, vielleicht eine Geste des Stolzes.  
>…...DU...KOMMST...MIT...MIR...<p>

Und dann konnte er die Grenzen seiner selbst nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten und schwoll an, bis er zu einem blutigen Feuerwerk zerplatzte, dass die endgültige Vernichtung seines Kerns mit einer gigantischen, kreuzförmigen Lichtsäule, die weite Teile der Stadt hinwegfegte und noch hoch in der Atmosphäre unter dem siebenfarbigen Symbol des Bundes, dem Regenbogen der entstand, als das verbliebene Licht der Sterne sich in der verflüssigten Leiche des Engels brach, die bereits begann, auf die verheerten Flächen des entstandenen Kraters herabzufallen. Dicke, zähflüssige, Tropfen, fast wie ein Regen aus Blut.  
>Und doch war alles für nichts gewesen; Nachdem sich der Qualm etwas gelichtet hatte, konnte man erkennen, wie der Evangelion vollkommen unversehrt durch den blutigen Regen hindurch stampfte, wobei die grünen, im Dunkeln leuchtenden Elemente fast schon wie eine Kriegsbemalung wirkten.<br>Evangelion Einheit 01 hatte triumphiert.

Der Gigant blieb erst stehen, als er in den sich abkühlenden, noch stehenden Bereichen der Stadt angelangt war, immer noch mit nur einem strahlenden Auge.  
>Erst ab diesem Moment hätte man wieder sagen können, dass es so etwas wie ein abgetrenntes, für sich selbst handelndes Wesen mit der Bezeichnung 'Shinji Ikari' gab, dass der Körper im inneren des Entry Plugs wieder eine Grenze bildete; dass er wieder durch seine eigenen Augen das Interface des Plugs von seinem Sitz aus sah.<br>Er saß immer noch mit weit offenen Augen da, spürte immer noch, wie die fremden Emotionen in seinem Inneren zu 'hängen' schienen und sich weiterhin mit den seinen mischten, sich schwer von ihnen unterscheiden ließen, wie er immer noch tief mit dem System verbunden war.  
>Verbunden war er inzwischen auch wieder mit dem Hauptquartier, zumindest laut den Berichten, die er nun wieder wahrnahm.<br>Allerdings war er von diesem irren Erlebnis noch sehr mitgenommen, die Teile von ihm die Informationen verarbeiteten klar überstrapaziert, sodass die Worte der Techniker ihn nicht wirklich erreichten.  
>Die Information darüber, was geschehen war, 'hing' immer noch in seinem Bewusstsein, wie es sich für eine außergewöhnliche Sache gehörte, die man gerade erlebt hatte, er hätte es aber nicht in gedankliche Worte fassen können.<br>Die Informationen waren verfasst in der Sprache von schlichten Empfindungen, einem 'Dateiformat' das dem logisch denkenden Bewusstsein nur schwer zugänglich war wie eine frühkindliche Erinnerung.  
>Und doch vermochten diese Informationen, ihn irgendwie zu 'beschäftigen', seine Gedanken zu blockieren.<br>Die nächste Wahrnehmung, die wirklich zu ihm durchdrang, und ihm aus seinem traumhaften Zwischenzustand riss, war das laute herunter krachen einer Panzerplatte.  
>Auch, wenn er halb benommen, halb verlegen herunter spähte, so tat er das mehr aus einer Art Gewohnheit; Er brauchte nicht nach zu sehen, um zu erfahren, dass das eben die Hälfte von EVA 01s Kopfpanzerung war, die der inzwischen verschiedene Engel eben noch großzügig demoliert hatte; Er hatte es so mitgefühlt, als sei das Metall von seiner eigenen Wange heruntergerutscht.<br>Aber... wenn dieses Metall sich angefühlt hatte wie... eine Art Helm, der heruntergerutscht war, von was war er dann heruntergerutscht?  
>Neben ihm befand sich ein Gebäude mit einer spiegelnden Glasfassade, und obwohl es tiefste Nacht war, stellte ihm das nachleuchten der Explosion genügend Licht zur Verfügung, um vernünftig sehen zu können... er könnte also einen Blick wagen.<br>Aber irgendwas war ihm daran nicht so ganz geheuer... Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, als dürfe er nicht blicken... Aber... es würde ihm als Jungen doch vergönnt sein, mal einen Blick auf die technischen Innereien seines eigenen Kampfroboters zu werfen, nicht...?  
>Also drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, um sich seinen Roboter einmal näher anzusehen...<br>Nur... es war kein Roboter.  
>Was er da vor sich sah, ähnelte eher von allerlei kybernetischen dies und das in eine Form gepresstem FLEISCH, einem grotesk verformten Gesicht mit Nasenlöchern und einem hässlichen Loch, wo eigentlich das Auge hingehörte.<br>Zunächst sprachlos, dann einen leisen Schreckenslaut von sich gebend starrte er das bräunliche, malträtierte Fleisch von Evangelion Shogoki an... bis es begann, sich zu regen.  
>Es war das Auge.<br>Das AUGE.  
>OH GOTT, DAS AUGE.<br>Aus dem schwarzen Loch blubberte frisches Fleisch hervor, dass sich rasch glättete, sich dann aber aufspaltete, frisches, rosa Fleisch preisgebend, aus dem ein grüner, unzureichend von Haut bedeckter Augapfel quoll und sich scheinbar in seine Richtung drehte.  
>Shinji starrte.<br>Einheit Eins starrte zurück.  
>Er sah Einheit Eins durch deren eigene Augen, und deren Augen drehten sich so, das sie in dem Spiegelbild aussehen würden, als sähen sie ihn an... und aller physikalischen Gesetzte, Barrieren und Panzerplatten zum trotz... sahen sie ihn auch.<br>Und er sah das.  
>Er sah sich selbst durch die Augen dieser Bestie, durch ihre Gedanken, ihre Wahrnehmungen...<br>Und die Summe von alledem war einfach nur so grotesk, dass er nicht anders konnte, als aus voller Kehle zu schreien.

Extrem verstört starrte Shinji mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Decke, unfähig, die schlagartig zurückgekehrten Erinnerungen zu verarbeiten.  
>Tief geschockt rollte er sich auf die Seite und kauerte sich zusammen, jetzt statt der Decke die Wand anstarrend.<br>In der folgenden halben Stunde bewegte er sich nur ein einziges Mal, um sich seine Decke überzuziehen.  
>Selbst, als es an die Tür klopfte, blieb er gleich einem eingefrorenem Computer ohne Reaktion.<br>„Shinji-kun...? Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte Misato, ihre Stimme schwer und ernst, gereinigt von der fast hyperaktiven Fröhlichkeit, die sie den Rest des Tages zur schau gestellt hatte.  
>Das sie, als keine Antwort kam, auf eigene Faust eintrat, merkte er nur daran, dass hinter ihm das Licht aus dem Flur in den Raum fiel.<br>„Ich hab... vergessen dir was zu sagen..." begann sie offen und ehrlich.  
>Er war im Moment nicht in der Lage, sich umzudrehen und sie anzusehen, doch der Ton, den sie als nächstes anschlug, trug das warme Lächeln praktisch mit sich.<br>Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so klingen konnte... So einen klang hatte er weder der 'coolen' Einsatzleiterin doch der schlampigen Bierliebhaberin zugetraut.  
>Sie klang... ehrlich und... fürsorglich und warm.<br>Sie... berührte etwas in ihm, gab ihm mit ihren Worten etwas, das er schon lange vergessen hatte, obwohl es ihm die ganze Zeit schrecklich gefehlt hatte.  
>Vielleicht war es Zuneigung oder Zuwendung, etwas Mütterliches oder einfach nur simple Liebe, Shinji selbst hatte es jedenfalls so lange nicht mehr empfangen, dass er es selbst nicht mehr benennen konnte. So konnte er nichts anderes tun als einfach nur Misatos melodischen Sätzen zu lauschen:<br>„Du hast heute etwas sehr großes getan.  
>Du warst sehr tapfer... und alle werden dir dankbar sein.<br>Du kannst wirklich stolz auf dich sein...  
>Gute Nacht, Shinji-kun."<br>Ja, er glaubte, dass er so etwas schon einmal gefühlt hatte, vor langer, langer Zeit...  
>Vielleicht... vielleicht sollte er es mit diesem Ort hier ja... einmal probieren, vielleicht würde sich ja... etwas ändern... vielleicht sollte er... allem mal... eine Chance geben...<br>„Halt weiter durch."  
>Ja. Vielleicht.<br>Der Schreck über all die scheußlichen Ereignisse von Gestern saß ihm noch tief in den Gliedern, und all diese schrecklichen Erfahrungen hätten eigentlich Grund genug sein sollen, um diesen furchtbaren Ort, der ihm immer noch fremd und verwirrend vorkam so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, von diesen vielen neuen Menschen wegzukommen, die ihn so sehr verunsicherten.  
>Aber als Misato das eben gesagt hatte, hatte er sich irgendwie... gestützt gefühlt.<br>Sie war immer noch eine völlig Fremde, aber sie... sie schien zu wissen, wo es lang ging...  
>Er... er wusste nicht, was er von ihr hielt.<br>Vielleicht bildete er sich nur etwas ein... vielleicht versuchte sie ihm nur, wegen ihrer Arbeit etwas einzureden...  
>Vielleicht hatte er so eine Stütze ja immer gebraucht...<br>Waren es echte Gefühle oder wieder nur dumme Einbildungen oder überhöhte Hoffnungen, die ihn mit diesem Gefühl der Ambivalenz zurückließen...?  
>Die ihm das Gefühl gaben, selbst nicht zu wissen, ob er nun von hier weg wollte, oder nicht?<br>Die ihn dieser ziehenden Leere, dieser Hin- und Hergerissenheit aussetzten?  
>Jetzt... war er erst einmal hier, und an diesem fremden, unwirklichen Ort...<br>...war Misato wohl die Person, an die er sich am ehesten halten konnte, der einzige richtige Mensch hier in dieser Stadt, die einzige, die wenigstens ein kleines Fünkchen Wärme besessen hatte...  
>Er würde erst einmal hier bleiben... und später weitersehen.<p>

In diesem Augenblick konnte Ikari Shinji noch nicht wissen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich in dieser Nacht häuslich eingerichtet hat.  
>Auch wenn eine Wohnung total zu verwüsten, die Polstermöbel umzuwerfen, die Gardinen zu zerreißen, den Kühlschrank wie ein Tier zu plündern, alle möglichen Lebensmittel mit großen Bissspuren darin darum verstreut liegen zu lassen, die Tür offen zu lassen und die vorherigen Besitzer blutverschmiert in einer Ecke liegen zu lassen wohl nicht jedermanns Idealvorstellung davon war, wie man ein Haus zu beziehen hatten.<br>Der Corpus Delicti, ein großes Küchenmesser, steckte immer noch in der Leiche einer Frau, als die Täterin völlig Nackt aus der Dusche zurückkehrte.  
>Ihre langen, blauen Haare klebten teilweise an ihrem unmöglichen Körper.<br>Zuerst hätte man meinen können, dass sie in eines der fremden Schlafzimmer unterwegs war, doch als sie an den Leichen der Vorbesitzer vorbeikam, blieb sie abrupt davor stehen und drehte sich zu den zerstückelten Menschen hin.  
>Einen prüfenden Blick auf diese werfend streckte das entkommene Testsubjekt einen Arm aus.<br>Wie als Antwort darauf schien eine Bewegung durch die Leichen zu gehen, ein Ruck, als ob sie irgendwie aktiviert worden wären.  
>Die zerteilten Leiber zuckten ein wenig und explodierten dann regelrecht, den Boden, den sie bereits mit ihren Blut befleckt hatten, zusätzlich noch mit der rotorangenen Pampe verzierend, zu der sie die Macht ihrer Mörderin reduziert hatte.<br>Doch die Wesenheit verengte skeptisch ihre Augen; Nur die Torsos und Köpfe waren so halbwegs explodiert, und von ersteren blieb auch eine Art Schale, Extremitäten blieben fast unberührt.  
>«Das muss noch... sehr viel besser werden»<p>

_  
>(1) Wenn euch das gefallen hat, schaut doch auch mal beim nächsten Kapitel rein: 07: [Durch die Wand]<p> 


	8. 07: Urteil

_**07: [Urteil]**_

_**If you wouldn't mind, I would like it blew**_

And If you wouldn't mind, I would like it loose

And If you wouldn't care, I would like to leave

And If you wouldn't mind, I would like to breathe

Is there another reason for your stain?

Could you believe who we knew was stress and strain?

Here is another word that rhymes with shame

You could do anything

_-Nirvana, 'Blew'_

Es hatte mit seinem Einzug begonnen.  
>In den ersten paar Nächten nach seiner Ankunft in der Katsuragi-Residenz hatte Shinji einige lebhafte Träume; Intensive, wilde Visionen, die ihm manchmal wesentlich realer vorkamen als die schnellen, verrückten, unwirklichen Momente, die er seine wachen Stunden nannte, und wie ein Schlafwandler durchschritt, als eine kleine, unwichtige Figur im Hintergrund des Bühnenbildes, die man weglassen könnte, ohne dass es bedeutend auffallen würde.<br>Es machte eigentlich Sinn - Sein Lehrer hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Träume enstanden, wenn das Gehirn die Geschehnisse des Tages verarbeitete, und in den letzten Tagen hatte Shinji wirklich so einiges zu verarbeiten gehabt;  
>Entsprechend vielfältig waren die Auswürfe seines Unterbewusstseins auch gewesen: Da waren grauenhafte Alpträume voll mit Engeln, Evangelions und entsetzlichen Schmerzen; Verzerrte Fetzen seiner frühen Kindheit, die ihm im Schlaf aufs Tiefste zu erschrecken vermochten, aber vorne und hinten keinen Sinn machten, wenn er wach war; Träume von der Art, wie man sie bei einem zumindest physisch gesunden 14-jährigen erwarten würde, meistens mit einem gewissen, leicht bekleideten, eifrigen Bierkonsumentin in der Hauptrolle, mit deren Reizen er schon etliche, uh, Kontakte gehabt hatte; Und, was vermutlich am schlimmsten war, die Träume, die voll waren mit der breitschultrigen Silhouette seines Vaters, seinem kalten Gesichtsausdruck und seinen spiegelnden Brillengläsern.<br>Und immer wieder tauchte dieses Mädchen, diese Ayanami Rei in seinen Träumen auf, erschien an den verschiedensten Stellen, in den unterschiedlichsten Kontexten, spukte durch seinen Vestand wie durch eine verfallene Villa oder einen alten Palast.

Und dann war da auch noch dieser Traum.  
>Ein spezieller, bestimmter Traum, der immer wiederkehrte, der ihm stets das Gefühl gab, ihn schon unzählige Male durchlebt zu haben, der auch über die ersten Wochen hinaus weiter hin immer wieder durch seinen Kopf tanzte.<br>Schon, als er ihn das erste Mal gehabt hatte - oder zumindest das erste mal, woran er sich erinnern konnte - war ihm alles auf unangenehme Weise bekannt vorgekommen.  
>Der Traum verlief nicht immer exakt gleich, aber immer ähnlich und immer begleitet von diesem starken Gefühl des Déja vùs.<br>Zuerst war da das Rauschen von Wellen, wie an einem Strand.  
>Manchmal war das alles, was da war, eine Brandung, die sich mitten durch einen großes, weißes Nichts zog, fast wie eine Zeichnung, einfach nur die Wellen, die eine halbe ewigkeit lang auf ein nichtexistentes Land trafen, bis er endlich wieder aufwachte.<br>Von Zeit zu Zeit kam aber auch mehr dazu; Ein stechender Geruch in der Luft, der Boden unter seinem Körper, der es ihm ermöglichte, zu erkennen, dass er diesen Traum nicht nur wie einen Film sah, sondern auch selbst darin vor kam.  
>Er trug seine übliche Schuluniform, die schwarze Hose, den eng gezogenen Gürtel, das weiße Hemd, das er in die Hose gestopft hatte, seine hässlichen, weißen Turnschuhe, das blaue Unterhemd - und jedes einzelne dieser Kleidungstücke war aus irgendeinem Grund über und über mit einer warmen Flüssigkeit getränkt, die noch mehr von diesem Geruch verbreitete, der diesen ganzen Ort dominierte... Es war fast, wie... wie Blut.<br>Wenn er nicht an dieser Stelle aufwachte, begann sein Traum-ich an dieser Stelle zumeist, sich etwas zu regen und auch die Augen aufzuschlagen.  
>Über ihm lag der unendlich weite, schwarze Himmel, aufgespannt wie ein riesiges Zelt, überzogen mit einem gigantischen, roten Band, das langsam dabei war, sich über das Firmament zu verteilen wie ein Tropfen Farbe in einer Flüssigkeit.<br>Shinji drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite; Ihn erwarete ein fast schon surrealer Anblick; Riesige, graue, kreuzförmige Monolithen standen ohne besondere Anordnung in der Landschaft herum, umgeben von verbeulten, zerstörten Resten von Gebäuden und Metallstrukturen; Die letzten Fetzen der Zivilisation.  
>Selbst der Boden und die wenigen Wolken schienen verbrannt worden zu sein, und, was vielleicht am bizarrsten war... war das da der Unterarm einer Frau am Horizont...?<br>Shinji setzte sich auf, noch mehr von den verheerten Landen in seiner Umgebung in sein Blickfeld holend.  
>Er wusste gar nicht, was er denken sollte.<br>Ihm war, als habe man ihn ohne Vorwarnung in ein Dalí-Gemälde verfrachtet, während er geschlafen hatte.  
>Das einzige, was noch so war, wie er es kannte, war der blutrote, stinkende Ozean, doch der passte nur all zu perfekt in die zerklüftete Landchaft hinein.<br>Shinji blickte sich weiterhin um, doch das einzige Lebewesen im näheren Umkreis schien er selbst zu sein.  
>Zögerlich stand er auf, den erdrückenden Blutgestand seiner Umgebung erneut einsaugend.<br>Er stand jetzt auf seinen eigenen Beinen, doch was brachte ihm das an diesem Ort?  
>Es gab nichts, zudem er hinlaufen könnte, keinen Ort, der ihm einen Vorteil bringen würde, wenn er sich dorthin bewegte.<br>Es kam ihm in den Sinn, nach jemanden zu suchen, doch so verwüstet, wie hier alles aussah, konnte er sich die Mühe eigentlich sparen...  
>Es würde sich sicher nicht lohnen, Shinji konnte weit und breit kein Lebendes Wesen erkennen, und er machte auch nicht den Fehler, sich für einen besonders guten Sucher zu halten.<br>Er wüsste auch gar nicht, nach wem er suchen sollte... nach seinem Vater vielleicht?  
>Natürlich hatte sein Vater, der vielbeschäftigte Kommandant von NERV, sicherlich keinen Grund, an so einem Ort zu sein... wegen Shinji würde er definitiv nicht kommen.<br>Er glaubte nicht, das er auch nur einer einzigen Person auf der Welt so viel bedeutete, dass er oder sie kommen würde, um ihn zu suchen...  
>Und selbst, wenn sein Vater hier gewesen wäre, er würde seinen Sohn ohnehin nur anschweigen und seiner Wege gehen, ohne überhaupt zu schauen, ob Shinji ihm folgte, oder nicht.<br>Es wäre im Grunde genau das selbe, wie allein zu sein... nur, das er dann ständig diese Ablehnung zu spüren bekommen würde.  
>Nein, es war doch besser, dass sein Vater nicht hier war.<br>Es war besser, allein zu sein.  
>Doch trotz alle dem konnte er, nachdem er sich wieder resigniert in den Sand sinken lassen hatte, nicht anders als sich immer wieder die selben Fragen zu stellen:<br>Wie in aller Welt hatte er verbrochen, dass er an diesen öden, leeren, furchtbaren Ort geraten war...?  
>Und wieso war niemand... bei ihm?<p>

Immer, wenn Shinji von so einem Traum erwachte, war irgendein Teil seiner Existenz jedesmal fest davon überzeugt, diese Szene schon tausende Male gesehen zu haben, immer und immer wieder. Doch damit nicht genug; Selbst die Decke über ihm, an die er sich gerade erst gewöhnt hatte, kam ihm nach so einem Traum unsagbar vertraut vor, als hätte er Ewigkeiten damit verbracht, sie anzusehen.  
>Sein Zimmer in Misatos Wohnung, Misatos Stimme, die man aus irgend einem Winkel des Hauses hören konnte, alles erschien ihm so... nicht falsch vor.<br>Er hätte sogar meinen können, das eine weitere Stimme fehlte.  
>Doch er tat diese wirren Eindrücke stets als Einbildungen oder Nachwirkungen des letzten Synchrontests ab, und sprach auch mit niemanden darüber, da sich das alles kurz nach dem Aufwachen relativ schnell legte.<br>Solche Déjà Vus sind schließlich recht häufige Phänomene.

"Und, hast du dir die neusten Überwachungsberichte für das Third Child schon zukommen lassen?" fragte Dr. Akagi ihre Kollegin von der Einsatzleitung.  
>Das Gespräch setzte ein paar Sekunden aus, als die skiliftartigen Konstruktion, welche die beiden Frauen durch einen fast noch komplett aus Gerüsten transportierte, etwas lauter quietschte.<br>Erst, als der Geräuschpegel wieder etwas abgesunken war, antwortete Misato:  
>"Ja hab ich."<br>"Lass mich raten: Sie liegen noch ungelesen unter all deinem Plunder."  
>"Sehr witzig."<br>"Also ist es wahr?"  
>"Nein. Also, nicht unbedingt. Ich habe sie nur überflogen. Aber ich glaube, die Dinger ausführlich zu lesen, kann ich mir schenken. Shinji-kun sitzt ohnehin die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer... und außerdem denke ich, dass wir uns aus seinem Privatleben so weit wie möglich heraushalten sollten... "<br>"Du wohnst mit ihm zusammen und seine Einsatzbereitschaft sicherzustellen, gehört zu deinem Job. War das nicht sogar das Argument, dass du dem Commander vorgelegt hast?"  
>"Ja, ich weiß, aber irgendwie habe ich mir das ganze einfacher vorgestellt. Ich komme immernoch nicht richtig an den Jungen heran..."<br>"So viel zum Thema 'Mit dem Kleinen komm ich schon klar'"  
>"Ich dachte eben, dass er nur mal geknuddelt werden muss... also nicht im wörtlichen Sinne, bevor du dir jetzt wieder etwas denkst..."<br>"Ich habe mir etwa so lange nichts dabei gedacht, bis du diesen Kommentar gemacht hast." entgegnete die Leiterin der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung souverän.  
>Misato seufzte. "Na ja, auf jeden Fall dachte ich, dass er einfach nur allein ist und ein bisschen Gesellschaft braucht... das sich das ganze mit ein bisschen Annerkunnung gibt... aber die Sache ist dann wohl doch etwas komplizierter..."<br>"Was macht eigentlich die Schule?" erkundigte sich die Wissenschaftlerin. "Hat er sich gut eingelebt?"  
>"Also, er sagt das zwar, aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher... es hat noch niemand angerufen..."<br>"Angerufen?" Dr. Akagi hob eine Braue.  
>"Ich habe ihm zum Einzug ein neues Handy geschenkt, aber bis her hat er es noch gar nicht benutzt... und angerufen hat eben auch keiner. Ich fürchte, das er noch keinen Anschluss gefunden hat... und er redet mit mir auch nicht darüber..."<br>"Also, wenn du mich fragst, ist das nicht deine Schuld.  
>Shinji scheint mir einfach nicht der Typ zu sein, der leicht Kontakte knüpft... hast du schon einmal vom Stachelschweindilemma gehört?"<br>"Stachelschweine? Die pieksigen?"  
>"Tja, weißt du, wenn zwei Stachenschweine das Bedürfnis haben, einander nahe zu sein, kriegen sie ein echtes Problem. Denn je näher sie zusammen kommen, umso mehr verletzen sie sich gegenseitig mit ihren Stacheln...<br>Ich denke, das Shinji-kun sich nur deshalb so in sich zurückzieht, weil er einfach Angst hat, verletzt zu werden..."  
>"Ja aber... irgendwann wird er verstehen müssen, dass man das richtige Gespür für Nähe und Distanz nur entwickeln kann, wenn man sich hin und wieder öffnet und riskiert, verletzt zu werden... das gehört nunmal zum Erwachsenwerden...<br>Und ach ja, Ritsuko?"  
>"Ja?"<br>"Hast du eine Ahnung, wann wir endlich mal das Geld bewilligt bekommen,den ganzen B-Flügel mal ordnungsgerecht zu renovieren?"  
>Die falsche Blondine zog über die doch sehr plötzliche Abkehr von den philosophischen Themen amüsiert an ihrer Zigarette.<br>"Tja, im Moment wird eben alles Geld in die Wartung und Bewaffnung der EVAs gesteckt. Anderes muss warten."  
>"Sag das meinem frierenden Hintern."<p>

Mittlerweile verursachte das schillernde Farbenspiel bei der Aktivierung des Entryplugs bei Shinji nicht einmal mehr ein Augenzwinkern.  
>In den letzten Wochen hatte er es fast jeden zweiten Tag gesehen.<br>Man hatte ihm den Tag seines Einzuges als Schonfrist gelassen, und Misato hatte aushandeln können, dass man ihn auch den Tag danach in Ruhe ließ, mit der Begründung, dass er der einzige im Moment verfügbare Pilot sei und man sich daher auf jedem Fall sicher sein müsste, dass sein Nervensystem sich ausreichend Erholt habe.  
>Mit genau der selben Begründung wurde er dann jedoch schon am Tag darauf wieder ins Hauptquartier eskortiert - Sie seien zur Zeit gezwungen, sich auf ihn zu verlassen, also müssten sie so schnell wie möglich dafür sorgen, dass er auch verlässlich war, sprich, ihn ausbilden.<br>Und da er bei seinem ersten Versuch, den EVA zu bewegen, recht ungraziös auf seinem Gesicht gelandet war, hatte auch Misato dem zugestimmt.  
>So kam es, dass man ihn ohne ihn wirklich zu fragen dauerhaft in die Rolle des Piloten von EVA 01 gezwängt hatte.<br>Zugegeben, er hatte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen gesagt, aber wenn er sich beschweren würde, würde man ihn da überhaupt ernst nehmen?  
>Außerdem war da wohl noch dieser kleine, naive Teil seiner selbst, der hoffte, das sich hier etwas ändern würde, der sich wünschte, mehr mit Misato, seinem Vater und den anderen zu tun zu haben...<br>Nicht, dass er es je wagen würde, solche Hoffnungen auch nur in Gedanken auszusprechen.  
>Er würde ohnehin sicher irgendwann etwas falsch machen und bitter enttäuscht werden.<br>Auf jeden Fall war schon am dritten Tag nach seiner Ankunft in Neo-Tokyo-3 der Beginn seines Trainigs gewesen, wobei Trainig zunächst nur der 'offizielle' Begriff war; Die ersten paar Tage warteten erst mal zahlreiche Untersuchungen und Tests auf ihn. Diese störten ihn jedoch eher weniger - bei den meisten avon musste er nicht wirklich etwas tun und durfte sogar seine Musik hören.  
>Erst danach begann man, ihn regelmäßig mit dem EVA zu verbinden - sei es direkt oder indirekt durch Testkammern oder Simulationskörper.<br>Zunächt war der Sinn der Übungen, ihn an die Synchronisation mit dem violetten Titanen zu gewöhnen, und zu verbessern, doch laut Dr. Akagi hätten sie sich diesen Teil der Testphase bei ihm eigentlich schenken können.  
>Plugtiefe, Harmonix, Synchronwerte, er konnte mit diesem ganzen wissenschaftlichen Geschwafel nicht wirklich etwas anfangen. Solange diese Messwerte den anderen keinen Grund gaben, mit ihm zu schimpfen oder ihn wegzuschicken, war ihm eigentlich egal, was sie hießen.<br>Was er selbst merkte, war, das ihn die Verknüfung mit Einheit Eins mittlerweile nicht mehr völlig überwältigte, und dass nach dem dritten oder vierten Syncronisationsversuch keine spürbaren Nachwirkungen mehr eintraten, obwohl das natürlich nichts heißen musste - einfach in dem Ding zu sitzen war sicherlich ein ganz anderes Level an Belastung, als damit zu kämpfen oder während eines Amoklaufes darin zu sitzen, selbst ein Knirps wie er konnte sich das denken.  
>Der Amoklauf übrigens war für die Wissenschaftler bei NERV Glück im Unglück gewesen - Als er vor ein paar Wochen das erste Mal mit Einheit 01 gestartet war, hatten sie wohl genau so wenig Ahnung wie Shinji selbst davon gehabt, wie so ein Engel wohl am effektivsten ins Nirvana zu schicken sei.<br>Die beim jüngsten Kampf gesammelten Daten waren jedoch scheinbar so aufschlussreich gewesen, dass Dr. Akagi und ihre Kollegen für Shinji detaillierte Kampfsimulationen hatten erstellen können, die dann selbstverständlich gleich nach den Eingewöhnungsexperimenten auf Shinjis Trainingsplan landeten.  
>Übrigens hatte er inzwischen auch erfahren, wieso man ihn neulich nach seinen Maßen und seiner Lieblingsfarbe gefragt hatte - Für die Piloten dieser Evangelions gab es nämlich eine spezielle Uniform oder Einsatzkleidung, die sich, passend zur bezeichnung der Steuerungskapseln, 'Plugsuit' nannte.<br>Dieses seltsame, enge Gummikostüm, dass dieses Ayanami-Mädchen am Tag seiner Ankunft getragen hatte, war zum Beispiel so ein Plugsuit gewesen, wenngleich natürlich einer für weibliche Piloten - seiner war etwas anders geschneidert.  
>An seinem waren vorne etwas mehr oder etwas deutlicher zu erkennende Gerätschaften, er hatte statt einer Null eine große Eins auf dem Rücken, und das Frbschema war klar zweigeteilt. Wie Rei's Plugsuit war seiner an den Seiten mit schwarzen Elementen ausgestattet, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem fast komplett weißen Anzug war seiner von der Hüfte abwärts hauptsächlich dunkelblau, am Oberkörper jedoch passend zu seinem Interfaceheadset in einem sehr hellen Blau gehalten und lag nach der Anziehprozedur genau wie der von Rei eng an seiner Haut an; Ihm war, als trüge er nicht viel mehr als Socken und Unterhosen, aber sobald er sich daran gewöhnt und seine anfängliche Scham überwunden hatte, musste er zugeben, dass der Plugsuit an sich ein überaus komfortables Kleidungstück war, fast so gemütlich wie die eigene Haut - das war natürlich nicht der einzige Grund dafür, dass ihm empfohlen wurde, den Anzug zu tragen; Erst einmal war da natürlich der praktische Aspekt: So ein Entryplug war im Normalfall vollkommen mit LCL gefüllt, und wer hatte schon Lust, die klebrige Subtanz jeden zweiten Tag aus seinen Kleidern zu waschen, von den kleinen Ritzen und Ecken des eigenen Körpers ganz zu schweigen?<br>Dann waren die Plugsuits noch mit allerlei Lebenserhaltungssytemen vollgestopft, die im Falle eines Fälles zusätzlich zu denen des EVAs wirken sollten, unter anderem einen Defribrilator und eine Temperaturisalotion wie auch zahlreiche Messelektroden zur Aufzeichnung der Körperfunktionen - Der Gedanke daran, dass er dieses Zeug einmal brauchen könnte, jagte ihm eisige Schauer über seinen Rücken.  
>Als letztes wäre da noch die Funktion der Unterstützung der Synchronisation zu nennen - In dem Anzug steckten weitere Interfaceanschlüsse, und da der Anzug eng am Körper anlag, blendete er auch jegliche Umgebungsreize aus und sorgte dafür, dass er an jedem Punkt seiner Haut das selbe spürte, was es einfacher machte, sich auf die vom EVA einströmenden Reize zu konzentrieren.<br>Alles in allem ein nützliches Multifunktionskleidungstück - doch eigentlich war Shinji mehr oder weniger alles recht, dass eine Barriere zwischen ihm und der Außenwelt aufbaute.  
>"Guten Tag, Shinji-kun. Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte Ritsuko.<br>Es klang bereits routiniert.  
>"Ich bin in Ordnung..." berichtete er leise, die ganzen Prozesse wie jeden Tag still und passiv mit gesenktem Blick über sich ergehen lassend.<br>"Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt."  
>Das war die Wahrheit, jedenfalls auf die Experimente bezogen - soweit man sich an so etwas überhaupt gewöhnen konnte.<p>

"Gut. Hast du dir gemerkt, wo die Stromanschlüsse und Ersarzwaffen sind...?"  
>"Ja." bestätigte Shinji mechanisch aus seinem Testplug heraus.<br>"Gut. Wir werden jetzt wie gestern noch ein wenig im Induktionsmodus üben. Heute trainieren wir das Kämpfen im Falle eines Zeitlimits... Wie du weißt, wird der EVA normalerweise über das Umbilikalkabel, eine Art Nabelschnur, mit Energie versorgt. Wenn dieses Kabel gekappt werden sollte, hast du zwar noch die Batterien, aber die reichen bei Höchstleistung nur für eine Minute, auf keinen Fall aber für länger als fünf Minuten. Du musst den Feind in einem solchen Fall also schnell besiegen."  
>Dr. Akagi tippte etwas auf ihrer Tastatur herum, wonach sich vor Shinji die virtuellen Gestalten seines EVAs und eines simulierten Engels materialisierten, der dem von vor ein paar Wochen nachempfunden war.<br>"Jeder Engel besitzt einen sogenannten Energiekern. Ihn zu zerstören ist der einzige Weg, einen Engel zuverlässig zu vernichten.  
>Also nimm dein Zielobjekt ins Visier... und abdrücken!"<p>

"Zielobjekt ins Visier nehmen... und abdrücken..." wiederholte Shinji, das virtuelle Gewehr auf den Feind richtend.  
>Er wirkte völlig teilnahmslos wenn nicht sogar apathisch, aber die Weite, um die er sein Zeil verfehlte, verriet seine Nervosität.<br>Niemand konnte ihm sagen, wann er das nächste mal wirklich einem solchen Monster gegenüberstehen und um sein Leben kämpfen müssen würde...  
>"Konzentrier dich." mahnte Dr. Akagi.<br>Noch einmal schoss Shinji - und traf.  
>Der simulierte Engel explodierte.<br>"Das machst du gut." kommentierte Ritsuko, die Bildshirme nicht aus ihren wachsamen Augen lassend.  
>Durch eine Glasscheibe von ihnen abgetrennt setzte der Vierzehnjährige seine Übungen in dem Simulationskörper fort, dessen organische Bestandteile hie und da unter Unmengen von Metall hervorguckten.<br>Das ganze Konstrukt hatte bizarre Ähnlichkeit mit dem Helm eines Düsenjetpiloten.

"Mich wundert es, dass Shinji-kun nach der ganzen Sache einfach so bereit war, weiter zu machen..." kommentierte Lt. Ibuki, die nicht unweit von ihrer Vorgesetzten an einem Terminal saß und mit der Auswertung der Daten beschäftigt war.  
>"Tja... Er macht eben immer genau das, was man ihm sagt." erklärte Dr. Akagi ohne die Besorgnis, die vielleicht angebracht gewesen wäre. "Auch eine Art, im Leben zurecht zukommen..."<br>Irgendetwas an dieser Idee gefiel Misato, die mit verschränkten Armen in einer Ecke des Raumes stand, überhaupt nicht... Da war sie wieder, diese Passivität, diese schlecht gespielte, falsche Bescheidenheit dieses Jungens.  
>Sie hatte auch ihre Probleme gehabt und auch einiges durchgemacht... und stellte sie sich vielleicht selbst in die Opferrolle, sodass sie immer alles auf die anderen schieeben konnte...?<br>Vielleicht war es ja gerade die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer eigenen Situation, zu dem, was sie vielleicht fast geworden wäre, von dem sie inständig hoffte, dass sie es nicht geworden war, die sie so sehr auf die Palme brachte.  
>Ach, es wäre alles so einfach, wenn es nicht die selben Dinge wären, die ihr das Gefühl gaben, den Knaben auf den rechten Weg bugsieren zu müssen...<p>

Neben seltsamen Träumen von apokalyptischen Landschaften und Kampftraining mit riesigen, biomechanischen Mechas gab es noch eine Sache, an die Shinji sich mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte: Seine neue Schule.  
>'Sich daran gewöhnen' war in diesem Fall jedoch so zu verstehen, dass er mittlerweile all seine Räume fand und sich die Namen der Lehrer gemerkt hatte.<br>Er hatte bis jetzt zwar immer Privatunterricht bekommen, aber es war nicht so, dass er ein Genie wäre, das unbedingt individueller Förderung bedurfte oder sonst irgendwas Besonderes, das zu gut für eine normale Schule wäre.  
>Ganz normal war die betreffende Bildungeinrichtung jedoch nicht; Es war eine Schule, die zu ihrer Zeit angeblich für die Kinder der NERV-angehörigen gebaut worden war, und der Organisation daher mehr oder weniger gehörte - Das hatte den Vorteil, dass sie im Falle eines Notfalls nahe an der Geofront lag, er das Geld für Bücher, Uniformen und sonstige Materialien erstattet bekommen würde, und natürlich machte das auch seine Überwachung einfacher, was auch immer das jetzt konkret bedeutete.<br>Shinji selbst war es im wesentlichen egal.  
>Er machte sich nicht all zu viel aus der Schule, es war ja nicht so, alb ob ihn jemand loben würde, wenn seine Noten besonders gut waren.<br>Do lange sie nicht zu weit nach unten rutschten, gab es keine Schimpfe, und so lange es keine Schimpfe gab, war Shinji alles egal.  
>Er ging einfach hin, saß still da und tat, was die Lehrer sagten und ging danach einfach wieder nach hause.<br>Mehr geschah in der Regel nicht.  
>So hatte er auch heute Morgen keine besonders großen Erwartungen gehegt, als er aus seinem Bett gestiegen war und sich seine Klamotten übergestreift hatte.<br>Und es war ihm auch ganz Recht so; Er hoffte, dass nichts geschehen würde, dass er nicht all zu viele Gelegenheiten bekommen würde, irgendetwas königlich in den Sand zu setzten.  
>Er wollte diese kleine Stimme, die ihm stetig weis machen wollte, dass doch auch etwas gutes geschehen könnte, einfach nicht mehr hören... Ja, gute Dinge waren möglich, aber das hieß nicht, das sie geschehen mussten... und sicherlich nicht ihm.<br>Aber das war für ihn nichts neues, es war schon in Ordnung, er kannte das ja.  
>Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob er sich irgendwelches Glück verdient hätte... Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe, das reichte ihm.<p>

Stillschweigend packte Shinji seine Schultasche, innerlich damit beschäftigt, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht davon enttäuscht war, es hier mit ganz gewöhnlichem Alltagstrott zu tun zu bekommen, nachdem er den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen war, nachdem er sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben so etwas wie Hoffnungen erlaubt hatte.  
>Seufzend streifte sich der Junge seinen Rucksack über und machte sich still auf den Weg in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Essen zu machen, wobei er kurz stehen blieb, um Misatos Zimmertür einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen.<br>Auch hierbei hatte er keine wirklichen Erwartungen... Er war in den letzten Wochen zu dem Schluss gekommen, das Katsuragi Misato durchaus als eine Art... Morgenmuffel einzustufen war, insbesondere, wenn sie Nachtschicht gehabt hatte.  
>Nachdem er sich, ebenfalls ohne große Gefühle oder Geräusche, sein Lunchpaket vorbereitet hatte, verließ er die Wohnung mit einem Müllsack im Schlepptau, den er unterwegs in einem dafür gedachten Verbrennungsofen zu entsorgen.<br>Es reichte wohl zu sagen, dass die Dicke der Müllschichten im Katsuragi-Haushalt seid Shinjis Einzug exponentiell zusammengeschmolzen waren.  
>Hausarbeit gab ihm das Gefühl, zumindest etwas nützlich zu sein, auch wenn es ihm irgendwie lieber wäre, wenn Misato es nicht als so... selbstverständlich hinnehmen würde.<br>Als er auch das erledigt hatte, klopfte er sich den Staub von den Händen, stöpselte seine Kopfhörer in seine Ohren und machte sich auf den Weg.  
>Mitlerweile nahm er seine Umgebung dabei nicht mehr so richtig war; An die ganze Hochtechnologie hier hatte er sich mitlerweile gewöhnt, und bis auf die gab es hier nichts, dessen Anblick ihn nicht noch mehr deprimiert hätte.<br>Also versuchte er, sich weitenstgehend auf seine Musik und auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen zu konzentrieren.  
>Je näher er der Schule kam, umso mehr seiner Mitschüler gingen auch den selben Weg wie er - Sie waren an ihren Uniformen klar erkennbar.<br>Dennoch hielt Shinji einen gehörigen Sicherheitsabstand von ihnen, traute sich nicht, sie anzusprechen oder auch nur in ihr Blickfeld zu geraten und damit zu riskieren, dass sie ihn ansprachen.  
>Er würde sicher nur stören, und am Ende doch bloß etwas falsch machen und angeschrien werden...<br>Als er das Schulgebäude betrat, hatte Shinji seine Stöpsel noch in den Ohren, und den Blick noch gesenkt; Er sah nur die Wsserhähne und Schuhfächer, die Wände und Böden des Gebäudes oder die Beine seiner Mitschüler, die vor ihm die Korridore füllten und sich auf ihre Klassenräume verteilten.

Als er das Klassenzimmer schlussendlich erreichte, nahm man wenig Notiz davon; Die anderen Schüler waren alle in ihren eigenen kleinen Welten mit ihren Sachen beschäftigt: Einige nutzten die Zeit vor der Ankunft des Lehrers für ein gepflegtes Nickerchen, die Mädchen standen zumeist in Paketen von drei oder vier zusammen und tauschten sich rege über das Geschehen aus, und hier und in der vorletzten Reihe fand sich sogar tasächlich eine, die tatsächlich den Stoff der letzten Unterrichtstunde nachlas - Doch sie schien ein Einzelfall zu sein.  
>Das einzige, was man den Rest der Klasse lesen sah, waren Mangas.<br>In den hinteren Reihen beeindruckte einer seine Mitschüler mit einem zur Luftgitarre umfunktionierten Tafellineal, und schon das allein zog wohl weitaus mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als ein stiller, unauffälliger Junge, der ohne Worte seinen Sitzplatz bezog.  
>Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie da sprachen, doch sie machten alle einen ausgelassenen Eindruck und standen bis auf wenige Ausnahmen in Grüppchen zusammen.<br>Die einzige Person, die ebenso allein zu sein schien, wie er, saß inmitten vieler unbenutzer Tische, von denen es in diesem Raum ingesamt eine ganze Menge zu geben schien, direkt am Fenster, und blickte ständig durch dieses hindurch, sich vom regen Treiben im restlichen Klassenzimmer abwendend.  
>Es war das verletzte Mädchen aus dem Cage.<br>Diese Fremde, die ihn so unaufhörlich faszinierte.  
>Ayanami Rei.<br>Sie hatte erst vor zwei Tagen angefangen, wieder zur Schule zu gehen und sah auch jetzt, wo man sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen hatte, immernoch sehr ramponiert aus.  
>Sie trug immer noch einen, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so dicken Gipverband um ihren Arm und etliche Bandagen um ihren Kopf, die immernoch eins ihrer Augen verdeckte. Auch diese extrem ungesunde Hautfarbe war geblieben - Shinji hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz damit abgefunden, dass sie wohl von Natur aus so blass war.<br>Sie machte immernoch einen sehr schwachen und zerbrechlichen Eindruck, der in Shinji den Trieb weckte, mit ihr zu reden, oder zumindest irgendwie für sie da zu sein... Er wusste ja selbst, wie es sich anfühlte, ganz allein zu sein, während alle anderen sich fröhlich miteinander beschäftigten, und dass dieses arme, verletzte Mädchen da so ganz einsam und verlassen dasaß wie ein verirrtes Kind erschien ihm einfach abgrundtief falsch.  
>Doch er wusste ja selbst, dass er sich nie dazu durchringen würde, sie anzusprechen.<br>Also wendete er seinen Blick resigniert von ihr ab und setzte sich an seinen Platz.

Wenige Sitzreihen weiter hinten war ein Junge mit etwas längeren, hellbraunen Haaren mit ganz anderen beschäftigt.  
>Er war ja nicht der einzige hier, der sich etwas mitgenommen hatte, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, aber eine ganze Videokamera mitzunehmen, hätten wohl nicht all zu wenige als Overkill eingestuft - ganz besondern, wenn man sie dazu benutze, einen kleinen Plastik-Kriegsflieger zu filmen und die Souneffekte dazu höchst enthusiastisch selbst beizusteuern.<br>Er trug an sich die selbe Schuluniform wie auch Shinji, allerdings hatte darauf verzichtet, sich das Hemd in die Hose zu stecken, und hatte darunter irgendetwas rotes an.  
>Im Gesicht trug er neben seiner Brille auch etliche Sommersprossen und eine knubbelige, kleine Nase, sowie zwei große, grünlich-graue Augen, obgleich man letzteres im Moment nicht erkennen konnte, da er eins zugekniffen hatte und mit dem anderen geradewegs in die Kammera hineinstarrte.<br>Bald aber war er gezwungen, seinen treuen Aparat aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen, als hinter seinem Modellflugzeug die verschwommene Form einer Mädchen-Uniform auftauchte.  
>Die fragliche Uniform bestand aus einem blauen Kleid, das nach unten hin wie ein Faltenrock endete, sowie aus einer Art weißen Bluse die eigentlich noch mit einem roten Dekorationsbändchen am Kragen versehen war - nur das es hier von dem Ordner verdeckt wurde, den die Besitzerin der Uniform in den Händen hielt.<br>Es handelte sich bei ihr um ein durchschnittlich ausgestattetes Mädchen mit einigen Sommersprossen und braunen Haaren, die sie mit durch violette Ornamente ergänzten Haargummis zu zwei Zöpfchen gebunden hatte.  
>Ihre dunklen Augen warfen dem Jungen mit der Kamera einen tadelnden Blick zu.<br>"Was ist, Klassensprecherin...?" fragte er, noch ahnungslos darüber, womit er sich den Zorn der örtlichen Aufsichtsperson wohl eingehandelt hatte.  
>"...Hast du dich um die Ausdrucke von gestern gekümmert?"<br>Das ertappte 'eeh?' von Seiten des 'Kameramannes' sagte mehr als tausend Worte.  
>"Ah... also..." begann er, einen letzten Versuch unternehmend, die unter seinem Tisch verbliebenden Dokumente unter seinem restlichen Krimskrams verschwinden zu lassen. "Bei Touji war niemand zuhause..."<br>Die Klassensprecherin nahm ihm die hastige Ausrede offensichtlich nicht ab.  
>Es folgte die obligatorische Standpauke: "Aida-kun, du bist doch ein Freund von Suzuhara, oder? Mich wundert, das du dir so wenig Gedanken um ihn machst."<br>"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es könnte sein, dass er verletzt wurde..." entgenete Aida.  
>"Was? Bei dem Roboterkampf etwa?" hakte die Klassensprecherin verwundert nach.<br>"Aber im Fernsehen hieß es doch, das niemand verletzt wurde..."  
>"Und wie soll das gehen? Du hast doch selbst den Krater gesehen, den diese Explosion hinterlassen hat. Nicht nur die Einheiten aus Iruma und Komatsu wurden hergeschickt, sondern auch die aus misawa und Kyushu wurden hergeschickt!<br>Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das mehr als zehn, wenn nicht sogar zwanzig Leute verletzt wurden. Vielleicht gab es sogar Tote..."  
>Das Gespräch der beiden wurde unterbrochen, als sich die Klassenzimmertür scglagartig öffnete, und den Blick auf einen schlecht gelaunten, etwas gebräunten Jungen in ihrem Alter freigab, der statt seiner Schuluniform eine Art dunkelblauen Jogginganzug am Leib trug. Sein schwarzes Haar war recht kurz und modern geschnitten, seine braunen Augen zeigten ähnlich wie der Rest seines Gesichts an, dass er heute definitiv nicht mit dem richtigen Fuß aufgestanden war.<br>"Touji!"  
>"Suzuhara!"<br>Die Beiden waren recht erstaunt, das Thema ihres Gesprächs plötzlich vor sich zu sehen - Sein kameraschwingender Freund hatte sogar glatt vergessen zu haben, dass er das besagte Gerät noch vorm Gesicht hatte.  
>Die Begrüßung trug jedoch wenig dazu bei, die Stimmung des Neuankömmlings signifikant zu bessern.<br>Ärgerlich schleuderte er seine Tasche auf seinen Tisch neben den Platz seines Kumpels, bevor er ihn mit einem knappen "Hi!" grüßte, und sich etwas in dem insgesamt recht leeren Klassenzimmer umsah.  
>"Man, unsere Klasse scheint in den letzten Wochen ja ziemlich drastisch dahingeschmolzen zu sein."<br>"Tja, Evakuierungen, Evakuierungen..." erklärte der Brillenträger. "Nach der ganzen Sache haben viele die Schule gewechselt. Ds ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, dass ist der Stadt ein richtiger Kampf war..."  
>"Du bist so ziemlich der einzige, den das freut."<br>"Yah, vermutlich. Aber dann ist da natürlich auch diese Mordserie..."  
>"Ach, haben sie das Schwein immernochnicht gefasst?"<br>"Nein... Erst vorgestern haben die in einer Appartmentwohnung ein paar weitere Leichen gefunden... Die Methoden, mit denen der Typ vorgeht, werden immer skuriler... Zuerst wurden die Opfer regelrecht zerstückelt, ohne das irgendjemand sagen könnte, wie er es schafft, die Köpfe und Gliedmaßen der Opfer so sauber abzutrennen... Aber seid ein paar Wochen findet man auch immer wieder Opfer, die regelrecht geschmolzen zu sein scheinen... Man findet nur noch Leichenreste in klebrigen Pfützen... Und was richtig unheimlich ist, es sieht ganz so aus, als ob der Mörder, nach dem er seine Opfer erledigt hat, noch eine Weile in den Häusern gelebt hat... Man ist sich da mitlerweile ziemlich sicher. Duschen wurden benutzt und in den ersten Fällen einfach laufen gelassen, Kühlschränke wurden regelrecht geplündert, wie von einem wilden Tier... Bei den letzten Opfer wurde sogar Kleidung gestohlen... Und dazu kommt dan noch der Roboterkampf. Natürlich flüchten die Leute da aus der Stadt... allein gestern sollen es ja wieder über hundert Leute gewesen sein... Aber mal davon abgesehen, Wie geht es dir denn so? Du hast lange gefehlt. Hast du bei dem Kampf was abbekommen?"  
>"Nicht ich, sondern meine kleine Schwester..." antwortete Touji, den Grund für seine miese Laune offenlegend.<br>"Sie wurde unter einem Haufen Trümmerstücken begraben... Sie hat zwar überlebt, aber seit dem liegt sie im Krankenhaus... Mein Vater und mein Großvater arbeiten beide im Forschungszentrum und können nicht ohne weiteres mit der Arbeit aufhören... wenn ich nicht bei ihr geblieben wäre, wäre sie ganz allein gewesen..." Man hörte in seiner Stimme deutlich, dass er ziemlich besorgt war.  
>"Jendenfalls wüsste ich zu gern, welchen Schwachkopf sie ans Steuer von diesem Roboter gelassen haben! Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege!<br>Unser eigener Roboter jagt die Stadt hoch! Was hat dieser Volltrottel eigentlich getrieben?"  
>"...Hast du das Gerücht über den Neuen schon gehört...?" fragte Toujis Freund an dieser Stelle.<br>"Was denn für ein Neuer?"  
>"Na der da drüben." Der wohlinformierte Brillenträger machte seinen Nebensitzer mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Jungen aufmerksam, der zwei Reihen vor ihnen stillschweigend an seinem Platz saß.<br>Tatsächlich konnte sich Touji nicht wirklich erinnern, diesen eigentlich recht harmlos wirkenden Hinterkopf schon mal gesehen zu haben.  
>"Er ist an unsere Schule gewechselt, während du weg warst." erläuterte der Kamera-Junge.<br>"Und? Dann wäre er doch etwas zu spät dran, um der Serienmörder zu sein." entgegnete Touji, das ganze anscheinend noch nicht wirklich ernst nehmend.  
>"Ja, aber denk mal nach. Er ist gleich nach dem Roboterkampf hierher gewechselt. Findest du das nicht auch verdächtig?"<br>Bevor die beiden ihr Gespräch beenden konnten, öffnete sich erneut die Tür, was auch Shini trotz seiner immernoch eingesteckten Kopfhörer nicht entging.  
>In der Tür stand ein kleiner, älterer Herr mit einer Hornbrille - Der Lehrer.<p>

"Aufstehen! Verbeugen! Setzten!"

Was als ganz unschuldige, normale Mathestunde begonnen hatte, artete wie schon viele andere Stunden zuvor darin aus, das der alte Lehrer wieder begann, die gesamte Klasse mit seinem endlosen Geschwafel über den Second Impact zu langweilen. Im Geschichtsunterricht war es ja noch in Ordnung, doch diesem Herrn schien wirklich jeder vorwand recht zu sein, um weitere Anekdoten von sich zu geben - und sei es nur, weil bei einer Aufgabe als Ergebnis die Zahl 2000 herausgekommen war.  
>Was darauf gefolgt hatte, war das selbe Gewäsch, das sie alle schon tausend Mal gehört hatten.<br>Jener verhängnisvolle Meteoriteneinschlag, Verschiebung der Erdachse, die darauf folgenden Wetteranomalien und Kriege, der Zustand der Ozeane und so weiter.  
>Shinji hatte den ganzen Vortrag lang einfach nur betrübt vor sich hin geblickt, da er an der Matheaufgabe auf dem Bildschirm seines Laptops schon seid Ewigkeiten verzweifelt war.<br>Um so verwunderter war er, als auf seinem Bildschirm plötzlich eine kleine Schaltfläche aufleuchtete, die ihm anzeigte, das man ihm über das schulinterne Netzwerk eine Nachricht gesendet hatte.  
>Shinji konnte sich das wirklich nicht erklären... Er hatte bis jetzt kaum mit jemanden hier gesprochen,und wusste nicht, warum jemand sich die Mühe machen würde, ihm zu schreiben.<br>Hungrig nach dem ersten bisschen Beachtung, das er in einer langen Zeit erhalten hatte, tippte er rasch auf den Tasten herum, um sich die Botschaft schnellstmöglich anzeigen zu lassen.  
>"Stimmt es, dass du der Pilot von diesem Roboter bist? JN?"  
>Shinjis Augen weiteten sich.<br>Woher in aller Welt wussten sie das?  
>Aufgeregt blickte er im Klassenraum umher - ein Mädchen aus den hinteren Reihen winkte ihm lächelnd zu. Ihre Nebensitzerin begann zu tippen.<br>"Es stimmt, oder? J/N"  
>Shinji überlegte.<br>Eigentlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob er das sagen durfte aber...  
>Das war das erste Mal, das irgendwelche gleichaltrigen Interesse an ihm zeigten, und wenn er jetzt nein sagte...<br>Natürlich lag es an dem Evangelion und nicht wirklich an ihm, aber das war das beste, was so ein Versager wie er kriegen würde...  
>Aber ob das jetzt richtig war, das so auszunutzen...<br>"Ja." tippte Shinji und drückte auf die Enter-Taste, bevor er Zeit hatte, es sich anders zu überlegen und der Versuchung wohl möglich doch zu widerstehen.

Ein kollektives "WAS?" ging durch den Klassenraum, etliche Schülerinnen sprangen sogar von ihren Stühlen auf.  
>Ironischerweise bekam der alte Lehrer davon am wenigsten mit, und auch die Versuche der Klassensprecherin, ihre Mitschüler zu etwas Disziplin zu ermuntern, blieben bis auf ein paar Bemerkungen darüber, dass sie eine Spielverderberin sei, vollkommen fruchtlos.<br>Außer Ayanami, die keine wirkliche Reaktion gezeigt hatte, sondern nur weiter aus dem Fenster sah, befand sich kaum noch einer auf seinen Plätzen.  
>Alle hatten sich in einer großen Menschentraube um den Sitzplatz des reichlich überwältigt wirkenden Evapiloten eingefunden.<br>"Uhm... also..."  
>"Hey, wie wurdest du eigentlich ausgesucht?" wollte ein Mädchen wissen.<br>"Musstest du dafür einen Test machen?"  
>"Hast du denn gar keine Angst gehabt?"<br>"Wie sieht das Cockpit von innen aus?"  
>Shinji war stetig am zurückweichen und schaffte es nicht wirklich, auf die zahlreichen zurufe zu reagieren. Er war noch nie wirklich bei irgendwas im Mittelpunkt gestanden und wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit alledem umgehen sollte.<br>"Uhm, ich... ich... weiß nicht, ob ich euch das überhaupt sagen darf..." stammelte er zögerlich zusammen.  
>"Wie heißt denn dieser Roboter?"<br>"I-Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber die nennen es immer 'EVA' oder 'Einheit Eins'"  
>"EVA?"<br>Kensuke Aida, inzwischen ohne Kamera, war einer der Wenigen, die an ihrem Platz geblieben war. Die Ausläufer des Tumults reichten bis kurz bis vor seinen Tisch.  
>Er beteiligte sich nicht daran, sondern rückte seine Brille zurecht und lauschte misstrauisch dem unbeholfenen Gerede des Neuen - bis er begann, alles mitzuschreiben.<br>"Und was ist seine Geheimwaffe?" meldete sich zur Abwechslung mal ein Junge.  
>"Da... das ist so ein Messer mit, uh, Vibrationen, so wie... Ultraschall oder so was..."<br>"Das ist unglaublich! Er ist der Stolz unserer Schule, nicht?"  
>"Das ist großartig!"<p>

Als es zum Ende der Stunde klingelte, war der Lehrer immer noch am schwafeln, und stellte verwundert fest, dass ihm schon lange niemand mehr zuhörte.  
>"Aufstehen! Verbeugen! Ach, könnt ihr euch nicht wenigstens am Schluss benehmen?"<br>Ungestört von Lehrer, Schulglocke und Klassensprecherin ging Shinjis große Fragestunde ungehindert weiter.  
>Doch es war bei weitem nicht so, dass es bei den anderen Schülern lediglich Gefühle der Bewunderung gab - Touji Suzuhara machte zum Beispiel einen äußerst unzufriedenen Eindruck...<p>

WAMM.  
>Die Faust traf schnell, zielsicher und ohne jede Art von Zurückhaltung.<br>Shinji wurde zu Boden gefegt, wie Papier vom Wind mit in die Lüfte genommen wird:  
>Widerstandslos.<p>

Touji Suzuharas Faust bebte immer noch, als sei etwas von dem Ärger, den er in kinetische Energie umgewandelt und in die Außenwelt abgeleitet hatte, noch daran kleben geblieben.  
>Unverblümt formuliert kotzte es ihn zutiefst an, dass die Person, die seine arme kleine Schwester fast getötet hatte, es wagte, damit zu prahlen, und ein simpler Schlag reichte bei weitem nicht, um all der Wut Luft zu machen, die sich in den letzten Wochen, in denen er sein sonst so lebhaftes Schwesterchen an die weißen Bezüge eines Bettes gefesselt erlebt hatte.<br>"Sorry, ich begrüß bestimmt nicht jeden Neuen auf diese Art, aber irgendwie musste ich meine Wut abreagieren." entschuldigte er sich halbherzig, bevor er sich umdrehte und den jungen Ikari liegen ließ wie ein gebrauchtes Taschentuch.  
>Etwa so fühlte er sich jetzt auch.<p>

Alle Leute würden ihm dankbar sein... Shinji würde laut lachen, wenn ihm nicht zum Heulen zu Mute wäre. Ihm würde es schon reichen, wenn er wegen seiner Tätigkeit nicht zusammengeschlagen werden würde...  
>Toujis vieräugiger Kumpane - Aida Kensuke? - hatte seinem wutentbrannten Freund zwar nicht schnell genug folgen können, um ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, ließ sich aber im Gegensatz zu diesem dazu herab, Shinji anzusehen.<br>Er lächelte zwar, aber es könnte genau so gut ein Lächeln des Spotts sein, wie eines der Freundlichkeit, und wenn Shinji daran dachte, dass nicht mal sein eigener Vater einen Grund sah, um freundlich zu ihm zu sein, so erschien ihm ersteres deutlich realistischer.  
>Doch er irrte sich: "Nimm's ihm bitte nicht übel." bat Kensuke. "Seine Kleine Schwester ist bei dem Roboterkampf übel verletzt worden... Na ja, jedenfalls ist das sein Vorwand..."<br>Er stand auf und folgte seinem Kumpel.  
>Manch einer hätte sich Kensuke jetzt auf die Liste der potentiellen Freunde geschrieben, da er trotz seiner Freundschaft mit Touji doch irgendwie auf Shinjis Seite zu befinden schien, statt diesen aus Prinzip mit zu mobben,<br>doch Shinjis innere Reaktion auf diese Worte beschränkte sich darauf, sich verarscht zu fühlen.  
>Dieser Kerl hatte leicht reden.<br>Shinji hatte ja nicht darum gebeten, in den EVA steigen zu dürfen - er hatte es ja selbst nicht so wirklich gewollt. Genau, gezwungen hatte man ihn. Aufs übelste erpresst. Es hätte sich doch niemand mehr für ihn interessiert, wenn er nicht da rein gestiegen wäre... Für den Großteil des Kampfes war er nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen, überhaupt an so etwas wie Kollateralschäden zu denken.  
>Er hatte ja selbst eine Nacht im Krankenhaus verbringen müssen, von den schrecklichen Erfahrungen, die er selbst gemacht hatte, und immer noch nicht richtig verpackt hatte, ganz zu schweigen.<br>"...Denkt ihr denn wirklich..." begann Shinji erst zögerlich, dann intensiver. "...das ich freiwillig der Pilot von diesem Ding bin...?"

Damit hatte er die Linie überschritten.  
>Nein, er hatte sie nicht überschritten. Er hatte auf der Linie im Konga-Takt hin- und her getanzt, ihr ein 'fick dich' entgegen geschleudert, ihre Mutter geschwängert und das resultierende Baby abgetrieben.<br>Jetzt versuchte der Typ auch noch, seine Verantwortung abzuwälzen!  
>Ohne ein zweites mal nachzudenken, schubste Touji seinen Freund brüsk beiseite, hob Shinji vom Boden auf wie ein Stück Abfall und beförderte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Faustschlag wieder dorthin zurück.<p>

Shinji machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, wieder aufzustehen, oder sich auch nur das Blut von den Lippen zu wischen.  
>Der Dreck, der ihn umgab, war für so etwas wie ihn wahrscheinlich gerade gut genug. Vielleicht verdiente er es ja doch, hier unten zu landen.<br>Die Lippen immer noch blutig, den Arm als halbherzigen Sonnenschutz auf dem Gesicht abgelegt, blickte er ausdruckslos zu dem azurblauen Himmel hoch, und wünschte sich in einer Ecke seiner verbeulten Seele, dass irgend eine Gottheit von dort oben einen Meteor oder einen verirrten Satelliten herab werfen würde, der seinen Leib zerschlagen und ihn nach dort oben zu tragen, weit entfernt von dieser Welt voll mit Mitschülern, die ihn hassten, EVAs, die ihm Angst machten und einem Vater, dem es ganz egal wäre, ob er lebte oder starb.  
>Die Blutung an seiner Lippe hatte erstaunlich schnell aufgehört, geschwollen war sie allerdings immer noch<br>Der metallische Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes klebte immer noch in seinem Mund, auch wenn Shinji sich irgendwo fragte, wie er ihn als 'metallisch' einstufen konnte, obwohl er sich nicht entsinnen konnte, je irgendwelches Metall in den Mund genommen zu haben.  
>Shinji kam nie dazu, diese Überlegungen zu vervollständigen, weil in diesem Moment etwas seinen Blick auf den Himmel verdeckte.<br>Kein Satellit, auch nicht der erhoffte Meteor, sondern etwas, das exakt die selbe Farbe hatte, wie der Himmel dahinter - wie er feststellte, als er seinen Kopf etwas anhob, die Haare von Rei Ayanami.  
>Er hatte sie überhaupt nicht kommen hören.<br>Es war, als stünde sie einfach von einem Moment auf den anderen neben ihm wie eine Art geisterhafter Erscheinung, in ihrer Schuluniform und ihren Bandagen, mit einer leichten Brisen in ihrem Neunziger-Jahre-Pagenschnitt, immer noch weiß und zerbrechlich wie Porzellan, und blickte mit diesen unmenschlich roten Augen auf ihn herab.  
>Hastig wischte er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er nicht, dass sie ihn in all seiner Erbärmlichkeit sah.<br>"Es gibt... wieder einen Notfall." sagte sie gerade noch hörbar.  
>"Ich gehe... schon mal vor."<p>

_  
>(1) Das nächste Kapitel (auf das ihr euch hoffendlich erwartungsvoll freut) wird 08: [Toy Soldier] heißen.<p> 


	9. 08: Toy Soldier

08: [Toy Soldier]

You say  
>You're not gonna fight,<br>'Cause no one will fight for you  
>And you think<br>There's not enough love  
>And no one to give it to<br>And you're sure  
>You've hurt for so long,<br>You've got nothing left to lose  
>So you say<br>You're not gonna fight  
>'Cause no one will fight for you<p>

You say  
>The weight of the world<br>Has kept you from letting go  
>And you think<br>Compassion's a flaw  
>And you'll never let it show<br>And you're sure  
>You've hurt in a way<br>That no one will ever know  
>But some day<br>The weight of the world  
>Will give you the streght to go<p>

Hold on,  
>The weight of the world<br>Will give you the streght to go  
>So hold on<br>The weight of the world  
>Will give you the streght to go<br>So hold on  
>The weight of the world<br>Will give you the streght to go  
>Just hold on,<br>The weight of the world  
>Will give you the streght to go<p>

-Linkin Park,'Robot Boy'

Im Zentraldogma herrschte bereits reges Treiben.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit mussten die Zivilbevölkerung evakuiert, die Zentralkomplexe verbunkert, diverse Stellen benachrichtigt und die Kampfsysteme der Stadt mussten aktiviert werden - all das, bevor der eigentliche Kampf überhaupt losgehen konnte.

Der Grund dafür kroch noch in einiger Entfernung der Hauptstadt über die Landschaft, wie auch über die Bildschirme des NERV-Hauptquartiers:

Der nächste Botschafter, nein, eigentlich eine Botschafter_in_ war angekommen, ein schlankes, tiefrotes Ding, dessen unförmige Gestalt scheinbar mühelos nah über dem Boden schwebte und eigentlich nur mit dem Wort länglich genauer beschrieben werden konnte.

Der 'Kopf', ein wuchtiger Fleischberg, das entfernt an den eines Tintenfisches oder Kalmars erinnerte, hatte an jeder Seite je einen Fleck, die man auf den ersten Blick mit Augen hätte verwechseln können.

Die auffälligen Regionen waren an den Rändern weiß, zeigten in der mitte jedoch ein fast schon unheimliches Leuchten in den Farben einer flackernen Flamme.

Doch welchen Sinn diese Anlagen auch dienen mochten, die tatsächlichen Augen lagen aber in dem Gesicht des Ungetüms, dass wie das ihrer Vorgängers entfernt an die Maske eines mittelalterlichen Pestdoktors erinnerte. Eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit war der tiefrote Energiekern, der auch bei diesem Engel in freilegende Rippen eingebettet war - davon hatte diese Zeitgenössin jedoch wesentlich mehr, die wie sich windende Insekten hin und her zuckten.

Die Botschafterin besaß auch zwei unförmige, verkümmert wirkende Fortsätze, die man für Arme hätte halten können - Das sie die 'Hände', wenn man die schlichten Fleischklumpen denn so bezeichnen durfte, zum Gebet gefaltet hielt, während sie über die Landschaft schwebte, war weder eine zufällige anatomische Gegebenheit noch eine der Einfachheit halber gewählte Position, sondern vielmehr eine klare, verhöhnende Absichtserklärung, ein Pomp, den sich der majestätisch über den Himmel marschierende, massige Fleischberg leistete, eine offene Geste des Spotts.

Sie zeigte den Lillim unter ihr ganz deutlich, wozu sie die roten Fluten des Ozeans verlassen hatte: Um zu _dienen._

Und die Lillim wussten ganz genau, was dieser Dienst beinhaltete, worin er bestand.

Sie wussten, dass sie sie von der Oberfläche dieses Planeten waschen würde wie ein paar hartnäckige Schmutzflecken, um das verheißene Land nach so langer, langer Zeit endlich für ihresgleichen ins Besitz zu nehmen.

Shamshel, der Engel des Tages, kam anders als ihr Vorgänger nicht als Pionier, sondern als Eroberer.

Auch ihre Rufe wurden von der Wesenheit resigniert, doch sie tat nicht mehr, als den vielen hohen Gebäuden zwischen ihnen zum Trotz zu ihm hochzublicken, Schamshel's Anwesenheit kurz zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und dann weiter mit der nackten Männerleiche, die sie sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte und trotz ihrer scheinbar zierlichen Statur zu tragen vermochte, durch die bereits evakuierte Festungstadt zu ziehen.

Sich wegen Adams armseliger Brut Sorgen zu machen, wertete sie nur auf.

Nun blieb zu erwähnen, dass die Leiche, welche die Frau mit sich trug, zwar nackt war, aber dafür die Wesenheit selbst nicht; Sie hatte die zu weite, zu lange Hose selbst mit mehreren Gürteln nur notdürftig an ihren schlanken Leib schnallen können; Das ebenfalls nicht ganz passende Hemd trug sie offen, sodass der Raum zwischen ihren Brüsten und je nach ihrer Haltung ein verschieden großer Teil der selbigen zu sehen war, das lange, blaue Haar hatte sie unordentlich unter eine Mütze gestopft, aus der einige Strähnen herausschauten.

Die Entität begann langsam, zu lernen...

Im Central Dogma war man die Ankunft des Engels betreffend freilich weitaus weniger entspannt.

Das hier war nicht nur für den Piloten der zweite richtige Einsatz; Der letzte hatte sie überraschend getroffen und war nur durch einen unerklärlichen Zwischenfall gelungen, bei diesem hier aber würde sich zeigen, ob diese Einrichtung ihren nicht gerade trivialen Aufgaben gewachsen war.

Freilich konnte man es sich bei dem, was auf dem Spiel stand, nicht leisten, darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, das praktisch alle hier Anfänger waren.

Auch nicht, wenn diese Anfänger noch dazu vierzehnjährige Jungen waren.

"...Und natürlich muss der fünfte Engel gerade dann auftauchen, wenn Commander Ikari nicht hier ist... Ich hätte erwartet, dass man uns mehr Zeit lässt."

"Nach dem letzten hat man uns fünfzehn Jahre Zeit gelassen." stimmte Hyuuga zu.

"Dieses mal gab es nur drei Wochen Pause."

"Sie denken nie an unsere Umstände, nicht?" kommentierte Misato. "Das ist genau die Art von Typen, die wir Frauen am wenigsten austehen können."

Währendessen konnte man auf den zahlreichen Bildschirmen verfolgen, wie die Geschütze der Festungstadt sich in Richtung des Engels entleerten - wie zu erwarten war, ohne große Wirkung.

"Das ist nur eine Verschwendung von Steuergeldern." meinte Fuyutsuki dazu.

"Wirtschaftsinteressen." schlusfolgerte Misato. "Wenn nicht genug Munition verbraucht wird, bekommt bestimmt jemand Ärger."

Inzwischen hatte Aoba den Anruf erledigt, den er eben entgegen genommen hatte.

"Die Regierung fordert uns wieder auf, einen Evangelion einzusetzen."

"Die haben vielleicht Nerven." meinte Misato nur dazu. "Als ob wir dafür deren Erlaubnis bräuchten."

Inzwischen waren auch sämtliche Zivilisten ausnahmslos in sichere Schutzbunker Inklusive zwei gewisser Jungs.

Nicht, das sie darüber besonders froh wären - Zumindest Kensuke, der an der Antenne an seiner Kamera herumprobierte und enttäuscht auf den dazugehörigen kleinen Bildschirm schaute, wäre jetzt definitiv lieber anderswo.

"Menno." beklagte er sich, die Kamera seinem Freund hinhaltend, der sich inzwischen seiner Schuhe entledigt und sich diese an den Schnürsenkeln zusammengebunden um den Hals gehängt hatte.

"Wieder nur Textafeln und Laufschrift?" fragte Touji, der seinen Kameraden gut genug kannte, um ihm so etwas aus dem Gesicht abzulesen, ohne erst auf den kleinen Bildschirm der Kamera blicken zu müssen.

"Die haben 'ne Nachrichtensperre verhängt." grummelte Kensuke. "Wir Zivilisten werden mal wieder im Unklaren gelassen. Da passiert mal was und wir kriegen nichts davon mit!"

Wer von alledem jedoch sehr viel mitbekam, war Shinji, den man in der Zwischenzeit mit seinem Plugsuit bekleidet in den Entryplug gesetzt hatte. Wortlos ließ Shinji das befüllen und konfigurieren des Entryplugs wie auch das bunte Leuchten bei der Aktivierung des Interfaces über sich ergehen, und nahm nur noch am Rande war, wie sich sein Geist dem Evangelion öffnete.

Wieder einmal stellte er sich in Gedanken seine üblichen Fragen: Was machte er hier eigentlich? Warum steuerte er das Ding überhaupt?

Sein Vater war doch nicht mal hier, um zuzusehen...

Er hatte nie wirkliche Gründe gehabt, das hier zu tun... mitlerweile hatte er sogar triftige Gründe, es nicht zu tun...

Schon allein, um nicht verprügelt zu werden.

Aber um jetzt noch hier raus zu kommen, müsste er den Mund aufmachen und es sagen... und dann würden alle auf ihn einreden und ihn wahrscheinlich noch mehr hassen, als sie es sowieso schon taten...

Inzwischen war die Laus, die dem jungen EVA-Piloten über die Leber gelaufen war, damit beschäftigt, durchaus ein bisschen nachdenklich in die Luft zu schauen.

Touji Szuhara hatte, obwohl man es ihm nicht ansah, eigentlich immer einen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn gehabt - deshalb wäre es ihm auch total gegen den Strich gegangen, den Kerl, der seiner kleinen Schwester so etwas angetan hatte, einfach laufen zu lassen.

Aber damals war er einfach rasend wütend gewesen und auch frustriert über seine eigene Unfähigkeit, einer Schwester in irgendeiner signifikanten Art und Weise zu helfen.

Jetzt, wo er seinen Dampf abgelassen hatte und die ganze Sache eine Weile her war, war sein Kopf wieder klar, und so sehr er seine Gedanken auch umherkreisen ließ, am Ende kehrten sie doch immer wieder zu der mitleiderregenden Erscheinung des Neuen zurück, der nicht mal richtig Widerstand geleistet hatte, als Touji mit ihm den Boden gewischt hatte...

Die Erschütterungen, die von der Oberfläche her durchdrangen, machten es auch nicht besser - jendenfalls schienen sie Kensuke seinem halb geflüsterten Verschwörungs-Planungs-Tonfall nach zu urteilen auf irgendeine dumme Idee gebracht haben: "Hör mal, ich muss mal was wichtiges mit dir besprechen."

"Schieß los." entgegnete Touji nur.

"Es ist vertraulich." flüsterte der Millitärfreak.

Touji, der schon aus Erfahrung wusste, was er bei solchen 'vertraulichen' Gesprächen zu tun hatte - es war bei ihnen beiden so eine Art 'geheimes Codewort', wie Kensuke es auszudrücken pflegte, grinste nur, gab an, es schon verstanden zu haben und machte sich auf, um die Klassensprecherin zu suchen, die er auch wenige Picknickdecken weiter im Gespräch mit einem anderen Mädchen antraf.

"Hey, Klassensprecherin!" rief er lässig, um die Aufmerksamkeit der 'vielbeschäftigen Autoritätsperson' auf sich zu ziehen.

"Ja was ist?"

"Ich muss mal Pinkeln. Und Kensuke hier ebenfalls."

"Was, jetzt?" empörte sich Hikari, die beiden ansehend, als seinen sie ungezogene Kindergartenkinder. "Na gut, aber beeilt euch!"

So kam es, das Kensuke und Touji ihre Konversation in einem Raum voller Urinale in aller Ruhe fortsetzten und dabei jetzt, wo sie schon mal hier waren auch gleich mal ihre Blasen entleerten.

"Also, worum gehts?"

"Das ist die Gelegenheit meines Lebens! Ich muss einfach dabei sein!"

"Was, bei dem Kampf da oben? Kensuke... Das ist nicht dein Ernst..."

"Ja klar, wer weiß, wann der Feind das nächste Mal zuschlagen wird! Du willst so einen Kampf doch auch sicher mal mit deinen eigenen Augen sehen! Wenn wir diese Chance hier verpassen, dann können wir uns das abschminken."

Hilf mir, die Tür aufzubrechen."

"Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich..."

"Keiner weiß, ob wir _hier_ sicher sind, da können wir genau so gut raus."

"Du Dumbatz. Wozu denkst du sind die von NERV da?"

"Ja, aber denk mal scharf nach! Was ist NERVs wichtigste Waffe? Der Roboter, den der Neue steuert. Letzten Mal hat er uns beschützt, aber du hast ihm eine reingehauen. Sogar zweimal. Was, wenn er den Roboter jetzt nicht mehr steuern will? Wir würden alle drauf gehen. Es ist deine moralische Pflicht, da raus zu gehen und ihn anzufeuern!"

Kensuke. Dieser ausgefuchste Lümmel.

Er wusste mittlerweile ganz genau, welche Knöpfchen er bei Touji zu drücken hatte, und machte dabei nicht mal vor dreckigen Tricks halt.

"Na schön, na schön. Wie ich dich kenne, gibst du eh erst dann Ruhe, wenn du deinen Willen bekommst..."

Der Millitärfreak beschränkte seine Antwort nur auf ein stilles, wissendes Grinsen.

"Und, Shinji-kun, bist du bereit?" fragte Misato über das Interkom.

"Jah." antwortete er tonlos wie ein Automat.

In irgendeinem Winkel seines Verstandes fragte sich Shinji, ob man für so etwas überhaupt bereit sein _konnte._

Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, war er jedoch ordnungsgemäß an den Evangelion angeschlossen - es fand eine Art 'Datenaustausch' statt, er konnte praktisch fühlen, wie seine Nervosität in das Ungetüm hereinfloss, und wie auch etwas zurückzukommen schien.

Über den selben Weg würden dann auch seine Befehle gehen - und auch die Schmerzen, obwohl er an die nicht zu denken versuchte.

"Denk daran, sobald du den Feind im Visier hast, musst du ihn mit deinem Gewehr unter Dauerbeschuss nehmen, genau wie wir's geübt haben." erklärte Ritsuko noch einmal.

Und dann ging es auch schon los: Samtliche Parteien nahmen ihre Position ein.

Misato gab den Startbefehl, der Engel entfaltete ihre Arme und brachte sich in eine aufrechte Position, wobei sie ihren bizarren Brustkorb, die zuckenden Rippen und Teile ihrer Wirbelsäule entblößte; Auch die 'Hände', eigentlich nur dreieckige Klumpen, wurden in die Position gedreht, die der Engel wohl als 'Kampfformation' definierte, ihre Gestalt dabei in einer Art Imponiergeste ausstreckend wie ein Pfau, der seine Schwanzfedern präsensierte.

Den Kopf ließ sie hingegen in der Horizontale, vielleicht bedingt durch die Lage ihrer Sinnesorgane.

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch Touji und Kensuke erfolgreich aus ihrem Schutzraum ausgebüchst und rannten eine Treppe hoch, die zu einem kleinen, weiter oben auf dem bewaldeten Berg gelegenen Schrein, unter dem der Schutzraum lag, in der Hoffnung, von dort aus einen guten Ausblick zu haben.

Mit dabei war obligatorischerweise auch Kensukes Kamera, die dieser, oben angekommen, direkt auf den noch zwischen den niedrigeren und daher nicht mit verbunkerten Wolkenkratzern der Stadt liegenden Kampfschauplatz richtete.

Touji folgte ihm auf den Fuß und blickte, oben angekommen, ungläubig das unförmige, fremde Wesen an.

Es sah aus wie der Versuch eines surrealistischen Malers aus, eine Kreuzung aus einem Kalmar und einem Dildo zu zeichnen.

Bis her hatte er von der Zerstörungskraft dieser Wesen nur _gehört_, das war das erste Mal, das er tatsächlich eines sah.

Kensuke wirkte hingegen ganz und gar nicht schockiert, sondern komplett begeistert.

Klar. Es waren bei diesen Kämpfen auch noch keine seiner Verwandten platt gemacht worden.

"Auf diesen Moment hab ich mein Leben lang gewartet!" rief er aufgeregt. "Da, gleich kommt er raus!"

Und tatsächlich.

In der Richtung, auf die Kensuke sein elektronisches Helferlein gerichtet hatte, setzte sich ein ganzes Gebäude in Bewegung; Teile davon rückten zur Seite, und schließlich wurde die komplette Wand hochgezogen wie eine simple Jalousie.

Dahinter erwartete sie, ganz, wie Kensuke es vorrausgesagt hatte, Evangelion Einheit Eins, beziehjungsweise wurde der Eva erst zu dieser Stelle hochgefahren.

Insgeheim fragte sich Touji, woher sein NERD-iger kleiner Freund immer diese ganzen Informationen nahm.

Dann aber zog der violette Koloss seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sich die letzten Sperrbolden von ihm lösten.

"Das ist er!" merkte Kensuke überflüssiger Weise an, während er damit beschäftigt war, durch seine Kamera hindurch Bauklötzchen in die Luft zu staunen.

Der Insasse der humanoiden Kampfmaschine hatte freilich ganz andere Sorgen;

Er hatte noch sehr frisch im Gedächtnis, wie er seinem Feind bei seinem letzten Kampf vollkommen hilflos vor die Füße gestolpert war.

Inzwischen war er zwar trainiert, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass das hier verdammt noch mal ein Kanmpf auf Leben und Tod war, und ihm niemand zur Hilfe kommen würde, falls er versagen sollte.

Und versagen war so ziemlich die einzige Sache, in der er wirklich höllisch gut war.

In seiner Panik klammerte er sich an die paar unterstützenden Worte, welche die Menschen, die ihn in dieses Ding hineingesteckt hatten, mit auf dem Weg gegeben hatte.

"Halt weiter durch, Shinji-kun." hatten sie gesagt.

"Mach es wie im Training." hatten sie gesagt.

Ja, genau, das Training, das Training...

Er glaubte nicht, dass die paar Simulationen gereicht hatten, um einen absoluten Nichtsnutz wie ihn für einen wahren Kampf auszurüsten, aber das Training hatte Befehle enthalten.

Klare Anweisungen, an die er sich klammern konnte, simple Handlungen, die er ausführen konnte.

Er musste nur das rote Dingsbums in der Mitte anwisieren und den Knopf am Abzug betätigen. Der EVA hatte sogar ein computergesteuertes Zielführungssystem.

Er musste nur das Zielobjekt ins Visier nehmen... und abdrücken.

Zielobjekt ins Visier nehmen... und abdrücken.

"Zielobjekt ins Visier nehmen... und abdrücken."

"Zielobjekt ins Visier nehmen... und abdrücken."

"Zielobjekt ins Visier nehmen... und abdrücken."

"Zielobjekt ins Visier nehmen... und abdrücken."

Nachdem er sich die Worte ein paar mal wiederholt hatte, um sich ihrer zu vergewissern, sprang er aus seiner Deckung hervor und richtete seine Waffe von seiner Todesangst beschleuningt direkt auf das rote Monster, und schoss, was das Zeug hielt.

Doch es schien gegen irgendein ungeschriebenes Naturgesetz zu verstoßen, dass Ikari Shinji irgendetwas richtig machen konnte.

"Der Qualm gibt dem Engel Deckung, du Dummkopf!" hörte er Misato über das Intercom schimpfen. Doch Shinji hörte nicht auf. Er wusste doch nicht, was er sonst noch tun könnte. Das war die einzige wirkliche Taktik, die in seinem von Angst gelähmten Hirn abrufbereit zur Verfügung stand.

Er ballerte, ballerte und ballerte, schoss mit Pastronen, deren herabfallende Hülsen groß genug waren, um Autos zu demolieren, sich dessen bedienend, was Videospieler wohl die 'Spray and Pray'-Taktik nennen würden.

Nur... irgendwann war die Waffe leer.

Shinji gab seiner Atmung etwas Zeit, um sich zu normalisieren und blickte mit gemischten Erwartungen auf die Qualmmauer, darauf wartend, dass sie den Blick auf den Engel freilegen würden, damit er sehen konnte, ob das Ding nun besiegt war, oder nicht - doch so lange musste er gar nicht warten.

Mit einem Mal sah er irgendetwas aus dem Rauch hervorschnellen - es sah aus wie eine Art Peitsche, besser gesagt zwei davon, doch sie schienen zu leuchten und hatten bizarre Ähnlichkeit mit Star Wars'schen Lichtschwertern.

Was es auch war, da das Ducken bei einem eher unsportlichen Menschen koordination und eine gewisse Denkleistung brauchte, ließ Shinji sich, oder viel mehr den Evangelion (er musste sich selbst stets daran erinnern, das zu unterscheiden) in einer Art Panikreaktion einfach komplett nach hinten kippen, was ihm vermutlich das Leben rettete - das Gebäude, neben dem er eben noch gestanden hatte, war jetzt sauber halbiert.

Er konnte die Vibrationen spüren, als die obere Hälfte zu Boden krachte.

"Der Typ hat schon verloren!" kommentierte Touji, der seinem neuen Mitschüler immer noch keine wirkliche Sympathie entgegen bringen konnte, derweil von seinem Aussichtspunkt. Kensuke, der das ganze etwas anders sah, dh. mehr oder weniger auf Shinji's Seite stand, meinte nur, dass er bestimmt gleich wieder aufstehen werde.

Doch so einfach ging das nicht.

Der Pilot von EVa 01 bekam Misatos Anweisung, sich die Ersatzwaffe zu schnappen so wie deren auuftauchen aus dem nächsten Gebäude überhaupt nicht mehr mit.

Dieses große, gigantische Monster... hatte ihn beinahe getötet.

Und jetzt lag er wieder einmal völlig schutzlos direkt vor den Füßen des Feindes.

Shinjis konnte sich nicht mehr genug zusammenreißen, um die Steuerelemente ordentlich anzufassen. Seine Hände zitterten.

Ach, zum Teufel damit, _alles_ an ihm zitterte.

Selbst Misatos ständige NMachfragen schafften es nicht, zu dem vor Furch gelähmten Jungen durchzudringen.

Die hatten ihn einfach so in ein großes... Dingens gesteckt und von ihm erwartet, das er gegen riesige Monster kämpft mit... Lasermesser... Peitschen... Dingsdas.

So etwas war in seinem Training überhaupt nicht vorgekommen.

Er war völlig hilflos, er konnte ja nicht einmal einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Dementsprechen rührte sich auch EVA 01 keinen Millimeter von der Stelle.

"Heilige Scheiße, der Neue ist ganz schön von der Rolle, seid du ihn verprügelt hast..."

kommentierte Kensuke in einem weiteren Schritt seines perfiden Plans, Touji seine Aktion von heute morgen Reue empfinden zu lassen.

Er hasste es, wenn Kensuke diese Strategie benutze - vor allem, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte. "Ach halt die Klappe!" rief Touji sowohl Kensuke als auch dem kleinen, imaginären Disney-Engelchen auf auf seiner Schulter zu.

Shinji war derweil zu nichts anderem fähig, als völlig hilflos zu dem Engel hochzuschauen, der sich über ihm aufbäumte und spielerisch ihre Lichtpeitschen, die von ihren Armen ausgingen, etwas umherschwingen ließ, übermütig wie eine große, fette Katze, die mit ihrer Beute spielte.

...DAS...IST...ZU...EINFACH...

Es folgte eine schwingungartige Schwankung in seinem AT-Feld, dass Shinji nur gerade mal so zurückhalten oder neutralisieren konnte - er konnte mit seinem eigenen noch nicht wirklich umgehen, es war eher so, als ob er irgendetwas im inneren der Bestie darum bitten würde, es für ihn zu regeln, als das er es selbst tat.

Die Botschafterin machte das ihre für kurze Momente geringfügig stärker, es war nicht so, als ob sie das höhere Level langfristig aufrecht erhalten könnte, sondern eher wie eine Art protzen, eine Abart des Spotts, vielleicht seine Variante eines Lachens.

All dies geschah in einem so kurzem Zeitraum, dass Shinji die Empfindungen nicht wirklich verarbeiten oder deuten konnte; Er fühlte sich nur schubartig noch stärker überwältigt und verängstigt, als er es sowieso schon war.

Schließlich setzte die große Jägerin dazu an, ihrer Beute die Quelle des Lebens zu durchtrennen, doch Shinji schaffte es noch in letzter Sekunde zur Seite zu springen, ohne das er selbst eine andere Erklärung dafür finden könnte als einfach nur das Adrenalin oder die übermenschliche Kraft des EVAs.

Doch das störte das wuchtige rote Wesen nicht im Geringsten; Ihr Gegner lief lediglich von ihr Weg, schaffte es nicht mal, sich wieder auf seine lächerlichen Beide zu stellen. Sie begann, dass hier fast schon zu genießen.

Wie hatte ihr Vorgänger nur an diesem verdrehten, unvollständigen Geschöpf scheitern können?

...ZU...LEICHT...

Shinji wich noch ein weiteres mal äußerst knapp aus, doch es half nichts.

Das Ding folgte ihm immer schneller, zerschredderte die großen Gebäude um ihn herum reihenweise, als wären es nichts als kleine Holzstäbchen.

Schnipp, Schapp, Schnipp, Schnapp...

An einen Gegenangriff war gar nicht erst zu denken.

Er konnte nur noch weglaufen, nur um haaresbreite davon entfernt, sein Leben zu verlieren.

Er schaffte es, sich an eine Front von etwas stabileren Gebäuden zu flüchten und sich auf die Füße zu stellen, musste aber geschockt festellen, dass seine Verfolgerin das Stromkabel durchgehackt hatte.

Die Uhr tickte bereits.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal mehr fünf Minuten, doch bevor er sich irgendeine Taktik oder zumindest weitere Fluchtwege überlegen konnte, hatte der Engel bereits sämtliche Gebäude zwischen sich selbst und ihrem Kontrahenten mühelos zerfetzt und hatte, als Shinji gerade erst realisiert hatte, dass das Ding ihn mit einem ihrer Tentakel am Fuß gepackt hatte, da flog er schon durch die Luft.

...ZU...EINFACH...

Ganz recht. Der Engel übte sich, siegessicher weiter mit der Beute spielend, spontan im EVA-Weitwurf und schleuderte Einheit Eins ein mal quer durch die Landschaft.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass irgendetwas auf dieser Welt noch in der Lage war, all die abstrusen Dinge die ihm bis jetzt passiert waren, doch das hier war mit Abstand das verrückteste.

Vermutlich hätte er laut gelacht wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt wäre, wie im Spieß zu schreien, weil er gerade MEHRERE METER DURCH DIE LUFT GESCHLEUDERT WURDE.

Wie ein Stein schlug EVA 01 auf dem Berg ein, die Wucht des Aufpralls war schlichtweg gewaltig und überflutete das Nervensystem des Jungen mit Schmerz.

"Shinji-kun? Shinji-kun? Ist aklles in Ordnung? Melde dich!"

Es war zwecklos.

Auch Misato sah das ein. "Schadensbericht?"

"-Nichts gravierendes. Er kann es schaffen."

Ja, vielleicht hätte er es noch ohne weiteres geschafft, wenn da nicht dieses eine kleine Detail gewesen wäre.

Genauer gesagt, zwei kleine Details, so ziemlich das erste, dass er bemerkte, nachdem er sich gerade wieder genug aufgeraft hatte, um seinen Kopf anzuheben und seine Umgebung zu betrachten.

Da, direkt zwischen den violetten Fingern des Evangelions, die sie genau so gut hätten zermalmen können, standen sie, vor Angst bebend, zitternd und heulend.

Die beiden von heute Morgen.

Aida Kensuke und Suzuhara Touji.

Der nette Junge mit der Kamera und... der Typ, der ihn verprügelt hatte.

Dessen kleine Schwester durch Shinjis Nutzlosigkeit fast gestorben wäre.

Okay. Jezt konnte sich das Universum wirklich keine irrwitzigeren Zufälle mehr einfallen lassen... Die zwei sahen im Vergleich zu dem Evangelion winzig klein aus, und der schiere gedanke daran, dass er sie mit nur einer falschen Bewegung wie Insekten zerquetscxhen könnte, jagte pures Eis durch seine Adern.

Doch dass war nicht die einzige Gefahr hier: Der Engel ihn eingeholt und brachte auch gleich wieder ihre Lasertentakel zum Einsatz - Normalerweise würde er jetzt wegspringen, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren, diese zwei dabei durch die Luft zu wirbeln oder zu zertrampeln.

Er könnte mit so einer Schuld einfach nicht leben...

Also führte er einen verzweifelten Schritt aus.

Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er darauf gekommen war.

Er konnte den Dingern nicht ausweichen, doch sie waren bis zu einem gewissen Grad fest und nicht immer schneidend... Sie hatten ihn ja auch geworfen.

Nah, wenn er im Nachhinnein ehrlich darüber nachdachte, hatte er in diesem Moment einfach nur instinktiv gehandelt, in einem urtümlichen Drang, das Gefährliche Zeug vom Gesicht fernzuhalten.

Es war pures Glück, dass sich seine Hände dabei nicht in geschnetzeltes verwandelt hatten - und jetzt waren sie auf dem Weg zu einer vielversprechenden Karriere als Grillgut.

Denn diese Lichtpeitschen ließen sich nicht ohne weiteres anfassen. Sie waren durch ihre Funktion bedingt sehr Energiereich.

Shinji war, als würde er den Erdkern anfassen oder das Feuer der Hölle;

Und diese Arme waren stark, drückten gegen seine eigenen und verbrannten sie zur selben Zeit. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als dagegen zu halten, hatte nicht die geringste Ahnuing, wie er aus dieser schrecklichen Situation herauskommenm sollte. Der Schmerz, dieser sängende, entsetzliche Schmerz, ließ sich nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aushalten, und das war noch nicht das schlimmste; Jeden Moment könnte er sterben oder sogar jemanden umbringen!

Es war so schrecklich... so furchtbar... Angst, wie er sie in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gekannt hatte... Was sollte er tun, was sollte er tun, was sollte er nur tun...

"Warum steht er nicht auf und wehrt sicht?"

"Weil _wir_ hier sind! Kapierst du es immer noch nicht?" rief Kensuke, der es angesichts ihrer lebensbedrohlichen Lage die subtilen Methoden aufgegeben hatte und nun zum Klartext überging: "...Er kann sich gar nicht richtig bewegen, weil er uns sonst platt machen würde! Ich glaube, er versucht uns zu beschützen!"

Dann öffneten sich die Himmel und hervor kam als rettendes Licht Misato's Stimme durch das Interkom. Sie hatte das einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen können und der Druck der Situation hatte eine kreative Lösung aus ihr herausgepresst: "Los, Schnell, du musst die beiden ins Cockpit lassen!"

"Major Katsuragi! Denken Sie wirklich, das Zivilisten so ohne weiteres im Entry Plug erlaubt sind?" protestierte Ritsuko.

"Ich werde es erlauben."

"Sind Sioe sich sicher, dass Sie da nicht ihre Kompetenzen überschreiten?"

"Wir tun es."

Und so präsentierte sich den beiden Jungen die Rettung in form einer Strickleiter und einer Stimme über das Intercom, die sie anwies, schnell einzusteigen - Ein Befehl, den man keinem vernünftigen Menschen hätte zweimal erteilen müssen.

Was die zwei jedoch innerhalb des Entryplugs vorfanden, war nicht exakt das, was sie dort erwartet hatten.

"I-Ist das Wasser? M-Meine Kamera! Meine Kamera!"

Die beiden merkten recht schnell, dass dies kein Wasser war, schon allein, weil sie es atmen konnten. Etwas weiter unten angekommen baute sich vor ihnen das - nun etwas wackelige - Interface auf, dass ihnen das Monstrum aus einer unkomfortablen Nähe zeigte.

Und noch etwas weiter unten fanden sie den neuen vor, auf einer Art metallischem Gestell, in einem seltsamen, hautengen Kleidungsstück, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und Zeichen großer Anstrengung in seinem Gesicht.

Es gab erstaunlich wenig Steuerlemente in dem Cockpit, dafür schien diese Flüssigkeit langsam aber sicher in Bewegung zu kommen...

"Wir haben absormale Synapsenwerte!"

"Kein Wunder, es sind ja auch zwei fremde Personen in der Matrix und wir können ihre Nervenimpulse nun mal nicht abschirmen..."

Shinji konnte den Schmerz langsam nicht mehr länger ertragen, die Batterien würden bald leer sein, und die Panzerungen an den Händen des Evangelion schmolzen eine nach der anderen durch wie Butter in der Sonne.

Das hier musste enden.

Sofort.

Jetzt waren die beiden hier... jetzt _durfte_ er nicht versagen.

In seiner Verzweiflung riss Shinji den Engel näher zu sich heran, um sie dann an den eigenen Armen unter Gebrauch der rauen Stärke des Evangelion fortzuschleudern.

"Gut gemacht! Jetzt zieh dich zurück!" befahl Misato.

Doch der Befehl kam wieder einmal nicht beim Empfänger an.

Zögerlich erhob sich Einheit Eins vom Boden.

Von den Panzeruingen an den Händen war nichts mehr üblich, und was darunter zum Vorschein kam, hatte absurde Ähnlichkeit mit _völlig normalen, menschlichen Händen, inklusive Nägel..._

Mit stark verbrannten menschlichen Händen.

Während Kensuke noch um seine Kamera wehklagte, erinnerte Touji seinen neuen Mitschüler daran, dass er Befehl zum Rückzug hatte, doch selbst er drang nicht mehr zu ihm durch.

Shinji hätte wohl selbst nicht sagen können, was in diesem Moment mit ihm durch ging. Die tickende Uhr, die Angst, nein, die eisigkalte Gewissheit, dass ein Nichtnutz wie er es niemals rechtzeitig an einen sicheren Ort schaffen würde,dass er es einfach nicht schaffen würde, die zwei zu retten, und dass man ihm wieder die Schuld geben würde, die undenkbare Vorstellung, diesem Ding zum fliehen den Rücken zukehren zu müssen, die Schmerzen, die noch in seinen Handflächen brannten, der Drang, dieses Beiden zu beweisen, dass er doch kein schlechter Mensch war, oder einfach nur der blanke Horror, den jede weitere Sekunde in diesem Ding für ihn darstellte.

Er wusste nur, dass er wollte, dass diese schreckliche Situation endlich aufhörte.

Es sollte aufhören!

Er wollte hier raus!

Wieder klammerte er sich an eine simple Phrase, diesmal an eine, die ihm schon mal geholfen hatte.

"Ich darf nicht weglaufen, ich darf nicht weglaufen, ich darf nicht weglaufen, ichdarfnichtweglaufen, ichdarfnichtweglaufen, ichdarfnichtweglaufenichdarf nichtweglaufenichdarfnichtwe glaufen..."

Er aktivierte das Prog-Messer.

Und dann konnten ihn weder Befehle, noch Appelle an seine Vernunft noch aufhalten.

Shinji stieß einen entsetzlichen Kampfschrei aus, als habe er ein Stück seiner sündigen Seele aus seinem Mund heraus direkt zu den Himmeln gelassen und stürmte wie ein Berserker auf den Engel zu, ließ sich mit den Messer in der Hand und Tränen aus purer Angst in den Augen den Berg herrabrutschen ,rannte, weil er zu viel Angst hatte, um stehen zu bleiben, sein Messer tief in den Energiekern des Engels treibend.

Die Lichtpeitschen des Engels durchbohrten den Bauch des Evangelions und zerfetzten, was auch immer sich darin befand.

Die Schmerzen waren so intensiv, das Shinji die Luft zum schreien Weg blieb.

Er hatte versagt.

Doch er _durfte_ jetzt nicht versagen, konnte es sich nicht leisten, zu versagen... Nicht, jetzt, nicht so...

Die Uhr tickte, verdammt, ihm blieben nur noch bloße Sekunden.

Funken sprühten, der Kern splitterte, aber es war noch nicht genug.

Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, jetzt einfach zusammen zu sacken, also versuchte er, seinen schmerz ihrgendwie in den Kampf hinein zu Kanalisieren, drückte mit beiden Händen auf eines der Schiebe-Steuerelemente, drückte mit jeder Faser seines Wesens gegen dieses Messer, während der Evangelion, das Interface und sein eigener Körper und ihn herum auseinander zu fallen schienen.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Aus.

Das Interface verschwand, die drei Jungen in der Dunkelheit des Entrypluigs zurück lassend.

Der fünfte Engel was besiegt.

Zerplatzt, wie ihr Vorgänger. Nur die nun verhärteten Lichtpeitschen, die immernoch im Leib des Evangelions standen, waren noch übrig.

Wieder hinterließ das herabregnende Blut einen Regenbogen, und bald gesellte sich auch echter Regen hinzu.

Doch dessen Geräuschje drangen gar nicht erst ins innere des Entryplugs vor.

Da drin war es vollkommen still - bis auf Ikari Shinjis haltloses wimmern und heulen.

Seine Klagen nahmen kein Ende, das Gesicht rötete sich unterhalb der stetig herabfließenmden Tränen und des begleitenden Rotzes, das mitleiderregene, widerliche Bild eines vollkommen zerschlagenen Menschen.

Er konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören - und Touji konntze nicht länger leugnen, dass er Unrecht getan hatte.

"Vergessen wir mal Shinji-kun oder Major Katsuragi... Was haben sich diese beiden Jungs eigentlich gedacht...?"

"Wahrscheinlich gar nichts, Maya. Die sind jetzt mitten in der Pubertät." kommentierte Ritsuko, ihre Zigarette am Rand des Aschenbecher ausdrückend und noch einen Blick auf die Diagramme und Zahlenwerte auf den Papieren in ihrer anderen Hand werfend.

"...Was aber interessant ist, ist das die zwei ganz ohne irgendwelche Anschlüsse in der Lage waren, so viele Interferenzen zu machen - und das Shinji-kun trotzdem in der Lage war, den EVA danach zu steuern... Die zwei könnten durchaus die vielversprechendsten unter den Kandidaten sein..."

"Welche Kandidaten...Für was?"

"Für gar nichts, vergiss es. Mach am besten mit der Schadensevaluation weiter..."

Ein üblicher Tag in der Klasse II-A.

Die Jungs machten quatsch, die Mädchen quatschten, Rei starrte aus dem Fenster, wo es ausnahmweise auch etwas zu sehen gab - nämlich übelstes, graues Regenwetter - und Kensuke war mal wieder mit irgendwelchen schrägen Sachen beschäftigt, genauer gesagt der Erstellung eines Computer-3-D-Modells des jüngsten himmlischen Angreifers.

Nur eine Sache schien irgendwie falsch zu sein...

Ja. Genau.

Unter den albernen Jungs fehlte ihr anerkannter Kriegshäuptling in der Schlacht gegen die Ordnung stiftenden Mächte der Klassensprecherin - Suzuhara Touji.

Es war nicht so, als ob er wieder in der Schule fehlen würde, nein, er saß an seinem Platz - und hing schon seiod mehreren Tagen zumeist deprimiert über seiner Bank.

"...Jetzt ist es schon drei Tage her..."

"Seid man uns durchgekaut und wieder ausgespuckt hat?" hatte Kensuke anzubieten.

"Nein... Seid der Neue aufgehört hat, zur Schule zu kommen..."

"Manoman, du bist ganz schön stur. Wenn du dich gleich entschuldigt hättest, hättest du dir drei Tage Trübsal blasen ersparen können."

Toujis Laune war anscheinend so mies, dass ihm darauf nicht einmal eine freche Antwort einfiel.

Sein Freund tippte noch etwas an seinem Computer herum und kritzeltze etwas auf ein Papier.

"Da. Das ist die Nummer des Neuen. Ruf ihn doch an."

Tatsächlich nahm Touji das Papier an und zog sich in den Flur zurück, wo zufällig in relativer Nähe zum Klassenzimmer ein Telefon stand.

Die Nummer immer wieder auf dem Papier überprüfend tippte er die ersten Ziffern ein... und kam bei der letzten ins stocken.

Große Töne spucken konnte er, kein Zweifel aber so eine Entschuldigung...

Er wusste nicht, ob er so was richtig ausdrücken konnte.

Nein, noch hatte Kensuke ihn nicht weichgeklopft.

Noch war er selbst einfach... nicht bereit.

So geschah es, das Shinjis neues Handy auch weiterhin vollkommen unbenutzt blieb.

_  
>(1) Ich gehe hier bei der Nummerierung der Engel ZUNÄCHST nach Rebuild, werde aber auch extrakanonische Engel, und Engel aus der Serie, die nicht in Rebuild waren (Leliel!), und auch zwei Eigenkreation verwenden werde. Schamschel ist hier Nr. 5, weil ich nicht auf Mari vs. Tunnel-Engel verzichten wollte. *sich Namen für die (noch) unbenannten Rebuild-Engel organisieren muss* Wie ihr sieht habe ich das Rebuild-Design von Shamshel benutzt, weil es einfach gruseliger aussieht. Rechnet auch mit Rebuild!Sahquiel und Rebuild!Ramiel. Bardiel ist mir jedoch als weißes Schleim-Zeug lieber als als blaues Heftklammer-Dingens.<br>Dies ist keine Aussage darüber, wer diesesmal den schwarzen Peter, uh... Evangelion ziehen wird. Da müsst ihr euch schon überraschen lassen. *Böse kichernd Hände reib* *Münze zück* Okay... Zahl ist Touji und Kopf ist Asuka... und wenn ich die Münze irgendwie verschlampe oder sie in ne Ritze fällt, Tja, dann werd ich kreativ...  
>(2) Freut euch auf das nächste Kapi: 09: [So Close]<p> 


	10. 09 : Fuge

09: [Fuge]

I've spent so much time  
>throwing rocks at your window<br>That I never even knocked  
>on the front door<br>I walk by statues  
>never even made one chip<br>but if i could leave a mark on the monument of the heart  
>I just might lay myself down<br>with little more hope than I had  
>the last day<br>Wait a time  
>and spare these lies<br>we tell ourselves  
>These days have come and gone<br>But this time is sweeter than honey  
>Evanescence, 'So Close'<p>

**Auszug aus dem zweiten Interim-Report zum ersten Kampf in Neo-Tokyo-3, von Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung und somit der für die Operation zuständige Person:**Captain Misato Katsuragi: _"Auch, wenn wir letztlich erfolgreich waren, entstand ein großer Schaden, und für uns von der Planungsabteilung zeigte der Kampf in vieler Hinsicht auf, wo es noch Verbesserungspotential und zu behenbende Fehler gab. Dennoch, dass es Ikari Shinji, einem völlig unvorbereiteten Jungen gelungen ist, die Mission auszuführen, ja, dass er sich überhaupt dafür bereit erklärt hat, ist in vieler Hinsicht zu loben." _

In der Zeit, die das NERV-Personal brauchte, um zum Kampfschauplatz vorzudringen, den Eva wieder einzusammeln, auf ein Transportgerüst zu verlagern und vor dem Abtransport ins Hauptquartier noch den Entry-Plug herauszuziehen und zu öffnen, hatte Shinji Ikari ununterbrochen in sich hinein geheult.

Weder Touji noch Kensuke trauten sich, ihn in diesem Zustand noch anzusprechen, erst recht nicht, nachdem sie das Leid, das er durchlaufen hatte, aus erster Hand miterlebt hatten.

Shinji löste sich nicht einmal aus seiner Position, hielt beide Hände weiterin an den Kontrollschieber und ließ seinen Kopf dazwischen hängen.

Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich von der Stelle zu rühren, genau so wenig wie er jetzt noch die Stärke hatte, sich den Urteilen seiner Mitschüler auszusetzen oder ihnen auch nur in die Augen zu sehen.

Er konnte nur noch heulen.

Das Schluchzen und Wehklagen wurde mit der Zeit leiser, aber als einige Nerv-Techniker die Luke des Entryplugs öffneten, nachdem dieser herausgefahren und der Großteil des LCL ausgestoßen worden war, fanden sie ihn noch in der exakt selben Haltung vor.

Als man ihn bat, auszusteigen, erhob er sich jedoch fast schon mechanisch von seiner Stelle, und tat, wie geheißen, begab sich wortlos zu einem Bereich, wo einige Gestelle mit Vorhängen aufgebaut waren und eine kurze medizinische Überprüfung stattfinden sollte, vorbei and Touji und Kensuke, deren besorgte Blicke er nicht einmal wahrnahm.

Die Beiden wurden von einigen Sicherheitsmännern in schwarzen Anzügen anderswo hin gebracht - vermutlich dort hin, wo sie die Standpauke ihres Lebens erwartete.

Shinji hingegen wurde von einem älteren Arzt gebeten, sich auf eine dort ebenfalls aufgebaute Liege zu begeben und sich etwas freizumachen.

Er befolgte die Anweisungen wie ein Roboter und ließ wiedermal alles wortlos über sich ergehen.

Es stellte sich ziemlich schnell heraus, dass er dieses Mal völlig unverletzt geblieben war - physisch zumindest.

Nachdem man ihn deshalb recht schnell entlassen hatte, ließ sich Shinji vollkommen passiv zum Hauptquartier geleiten, gar nicht mehr fähig, irgendetwas Eigenständiges zu tun oder zu sagen - die gesammte 'Rechenkapazität' in seinem Schädel war zu sehr mit dem aussichtslosen Versuch beschäftigt, die schrecklichen Ereignisse der lezten paar Minuten - schwer zu glauben, dass es nur so kurz gewesen sein sollte - in irgendeiner Form zu verarbeiten.

Genau so gut hätte man einem billigen Taschenrechner auftragen können, den exakten Wert von Pi zu berechnen.

Im Hauptquartier angekommen, geleitete man Shinji zu einem Raum, in dem sich zahlreiche Duschen befanden - er war nach seinem Training des öfteren hier gewesen, aber noch nie nach einem Kampf - nach dem letzten war er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, den Entryplug auf eigenen Füßen zu verlassen.

Auf einer der zwei Bänke, die sich ebenfalls im Raum befand, warteten zudem noch ein paar ordentlich zusammengefaltete Klamotten und ein kaltes Getränk in einem Pappbecher mit Strohhalm auf ihn, aus dem er gleich einen tiefen Schluck nahm, um sich innerlich ein wenig zu beruhigen und seinen vom vielen panischen Schreien angetrengten Stimmbändern etwas gutes zu tun.

Nach dem ersten Schluck beschloss er aber, sich besser schnell zu Duschen - weniger aus der Überlegung, das man ihn vielleicht irgendwo erwarten könnte, als aus dem Wunsch, das klebrige LCL und den Plugsuit, die ihn beide an den schrecklichen Kampf erinnerten, schnellstmöglich loszuwerden.

Irgendwie fragte er sich, warum in aller Welt es hier eigentlich so viele Duschen gab. Zur Zeit verkehrte nur er hier, wie auch in der nahe gelegenen, ebenfalls sehr großen Umkleide. Sicher, da war auch noch Ayanami, die zur Zeit wegen ihren Verletzungen außer Gefecht war, aber dieser Raum war auch für _zwei_ Leute deutlich zu groß.

Er schien eindeutig für wesentlich mehr Leute ausgelegt zu sein...

Doch Shinji war zu entkräftet, um lange darüber nachzudenken - Seid er nach Tokyo-3 gezogen war, machte sowieso nichts mehr Sinn.

Also entledigte er sich rasch seines Plugsuits, und stellte sich unter die Dusche, sich am ganzen Körper gründlich durschschrubbend, als hoffte er diese furchtbaren Erinnerungen mit-abwaschen zu können.

Das klappte nicht, aber zumindest war das warme Wasser recht wohltuend.

Nachdem er sich mit dem Handtuch, das man ihm ebenfalls bereitgestellt hatte, abgetrocknet hatte, hängte er dieses über die Klappe, die Personen innerhalb der Dusche von Blicken auf ihre privaten Körperteile abschirmten, und zog sich die Klamotten - eine lockere schwarze Hose und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt - einfach so über, ohne besonders auf Ordnung zu achten.

Und da man ihm keine weiteren Befehle erteilt hatte, setzte er sich einfach auf eine der Bänke, griff sich sein Getränk, und wartete.

Eine Weile ließ man ihm seine Ruhe, ließ ihn in der stillen Dunkelheit warten, ohne ihn weiteren Erwartungen oder Anweisungen auszusetzten.

Dann aber öffnete sich die Tür, und jemand trat ein.

Shinji traute sich gar nicht erst, hinzusehen.

"...Warum hast du meinen Befehl misachtet?"

Es war Misatos Stimme. Sie klang verärgert.

Natürlich... natürlich gab es keine netten Worte.

Ob er durch die Hölle gegangen war oder nicht, das war der Organisation egal...

Für die war es ja eh selbstverständlich, dass er gewinnen würde.

Für die hatte er zu funktionieren und Schluss.

"Es tut mir leid."

antwortete er leise. Das war es doch, was sie von ihm hören wollte, oder?

Deshalb kam sie doch.

Das war es, was er sagen musste, damit sie wieder nett zu ihm sein würden, nicht?

"Dir ist klar, dass ich für dich und diese Operation verantwortlich bin."

"Jah..."

"Und das bedeutet, dass du immer genau das zu tun hast, was ist dir sagen, verstanden?"

"Jah..."

"Dann wird so etwas also nie wieder vorkommen?"

"Jah..."

Jetzt platzte Misato endgültig der Kragen. Dachte dieses Kind sich wirklich, das alles in Ordnung wäre, wenn es das arme, rumgeschubste Opfer markiert und zu ihrer Beschwichtigung einfach mal ein paar Entschuldigungen runterrattert?

"Sag mal... bist du dir sicher, dass du mir überhaupt zuhörst?"

"Jah..."

"Verdammt noch mal, Shinji-kun! Es geht nicht darum, dass du zu allem Ja sagst, es geht darum, das du begreifst!"

"Ja... Ich hab das alles schon verstanden, Misato-san. Aber dass wichtigste ist doch, dass ich gewonnen habe, oder? Wenn ich den EVA wieder steuern soll... sag einfach bescheid."

Und jetzt auch noch dieser unheimliche, aufgesetzt-zufriedene Tonfall.

Auf den konnte sie schon mal ganz verzichten.

Ärmerlich stampfe sie näher zu ihm hin und lehnte sich nach vorne, hoffend, dass sie eher zu ihm durchdringen würde, wenn sie mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war.

"Hör mal, du denkst vielleicht es ist einfacher, sinch treiben zu lassen, als für das, was du tust, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, aber wenn du mit so einer Einstellung in den EVA steigst, _wirst du sterben!_"

"Ist egal. Was soll's."

Das Schlimmste war, das er nicht einen Moment aufhörte, ihr trotzig dieses falsche Lächeln zu präsentieren, selbst, wenn er so etwas sagte.

"Wenn du jetzt denkst, ich würde dir für deine heldenhafte Opferbereitschaft auf die Schultern klopfen, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Das werde ich nicht tun."

"Darum geht es mir gar nicht." log Shinji. "Ich bin eben der einzige, der den EVA steuern kann."

Das ging zu weit.

Misato konnte diese schlecht gespielte Resignation nicht mehr mit ansehen.

Warum konnte er ihr nicht einfach sagen, was Sache war? Wie sollte sie ihn denn sonst helfen, heh?!

Wutentbrannt packte sie den Vierzehnjährigen am Kragen, riss ihn hoch, als wolle sie ihn zwingen, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Sein Getränk fand dabei den Weg auf den Boden - er hatte das wohl nicht erwartet.

Jedoch wirte er nicht im gerinsgten beeindruckt oder verängstigt.

Und er sah ihr immernoch nicht in die Augen.

Es hatte schlichtweg keinen Zweck.

Also ließ sie von ihm ab.

"Es reicht mir jetzt. Besser du gehst nachhause... und ruhst dich aus."

Erst, als der Junge gesenkten Hauptes aus dem Duschraum marschiert war, wurde Misato klar, was sie da vermutlich angerichtet hatte.

Sie hätte sich selbst eine knallen können - und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann tat sie das auch.

Dieser Junge brachte sie unglaublich auf die Palme...

Natürlich tat er das.

Er war ein vierzehnjähriger, pubertierender Teenager, kein ausgebildeter Soldat.

Ein vierzehnjähriger Teenager, den sie in den Kampf gegen ein gigantisches Monster geschickt und dann auch noch angeschrieen hatte.

Wenn es einen Preis für Kontraproduktivität gab, hatte sie ihn vermutlich gerade gewonnen.

**Auszug aus Beobachtungsprotokoll Nummer 42, Subjekt: Code Third Child, Bericht von Captain Katsuragi Misato:** _"Heute griff uns wie aus heiterem Himmel der fünfte Engel an. Er wurde von Einheit Eins erfolgreich aufgehalten und vernichtet."_

"Ikari? Shinji Ikari? Huch? Ganz neu in der Klasse und fehlt schon? Tja, dann wird er den folgenden Test eben nachschreiben müssen."

Kollektives Stöhnen.

Shinji fühlte sich wie ausgekotzt.

Seid Tagen hatte er sich nur noch aus seinem Bett bewegt, um zum Kühlschrank oder zur Toilette zu gehen; Seid Tagen schon starrte er an die Decke und hoffte, das sein Leben nur ein kleines bisschen weniger schrecklich sein würde.

Er verstand das alles nicht.

Er hatte doch getan, was sie alle gewollt hatten.

Er hatte sich in den EVA gesetzt, obwohl man ihn verprügelt hatte, er hatte gegen den Engel gekämpft, obwohl er dabei schreckliche Qualen durchlitten hatte.

Gewonnen hatte er auch, aber das war offensichtlich nicht genug.

Nicht genug, um sich so etwas wie nette Worte zu verdienen...

Doch wenn er die nicht erlangen konnte, wenn er selbst hier bei Misato keine Zuwendung erfahren würde, wenn er es eh niemandem Recht machen konnte...

Warum war er denn überhaupt noch hier?

Genau, warum _war_ er denn überhaupt noch hier?

Da war doch eine Tür.

Ein neuer Morgen brach über Neo-Tokyo-3 herein.

Der Beginn eines neuen Tages.

Der Beginn eines _beschissenen_ Tages.

Wenn das aufdringliche Klingeln ihres Weckers nicht schon das erste Anzeichen war, dann war es der Regen, der Misato anzeigte, dass sie heute nichts zu lachen haben würde.

Nachdem sie das Weckgerät mit ihrem Fuß, der von all ihren Gliedmaßen am nächsten dran war, zum schweigen gebracht hatte, setzte sie sich schließlich auf, nachdem sie sich etwas gestreckt hatte.

Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie heute definitiv keine Lust hatte, aus dem Bett zu kommen, aber was muss, das musste eben.

Also schleppte sie sich, immernoch mit ihrem hellblauen Pyjama am Leib und ihren Haaren im Zustand eines völligen Chaos, kratzte sich etwas mit einem Fuß am anderen und putzte sich missmutig die Zähne.

Besonders motivierend war ihr zerzaustes Spiegelbild nicht, ebenso wenig wie die Aussicht, sich ihr Frühstück heute wieder alleine machen zu müssen - zum fünften Mal in Folge.

Shinji hockte seid der Sache mit dem fünften Engel dauerhaft in seinem Zimmer und blies Trübsal - nicht, dass sie sich das nicht auch ein Stückweit selbst zuzuschreiben hatte, aber so konnte es doch nicht für immer weiterzugehen.

Sie hoffte, dass es ihr zumindest heute gelingen würde, das Shinji wenigstens in die Schule ging.

Besonders groß waren ihre Erwartungen nicht.

Das provisorische Namensschild an seinem Zimmer war mittlerweile durch ein richtiges aus Metall ersetzt wurden, dessen herzförmige Oberfläche jetzt der ganzen Welt verkündete, dass das hier das 'Zimmer von Shin-chan' war, doch 'Shin-chan' selbst zeigte auf Misatos Klopfen an der Tür nicht die geringste Reaktion.

Sie versuchte es nochmal, diesmal von Worten begleitet:

"Shinji-kun, wach auf! Wie lange willst du dich noch davor drücken, zur Schule zu gehen? Seid fünf Tagen kommst du nicht mehr aus dem Bett."

Keine Reaktion.

"...Und Einheit Eins ist inzwischen auch schon repariert, aber ohne ihren Piloten steht sie nur nutzlos rum. Shinji-kun!"

Nein, auf diese Tour ließ sich die Sache wohl offensichtlich nicht bewältigen.

Na schön.

Vielleicht würde er ihr eher zuhören, wenn sie zu ihm ins Zimmer kam.

Doch als Misato die Tür öffnete, zunächst nur zaghaft, um einfach nur zu sehen, was er macht, wartete eine unangenehme Überraschung auf sie:

Er war weg.

Doch nicht nur er;

Seine Schränke waren leergeräumt, seine Kleider fehlten wie auch etliches von seinem Plunder, sowie jedes andere Anzeichen dafür, dass in diesem Zimmer jemals irgendwer gelebt hatte.

Er hatte sogar aufgeräumt und dass Bett gemacht.

Das einzige, was er dagelassen hatte, war sein NERV-Sicherheitsausweis und ein Zettel.

'Lebwohl.'

Na toll. Anscheinend war er genau wie sein Vater ein Anhänger der hohen Kunst der extrem kurze Briefe.

Aber das war nicht das Problem.

"Er ist abgehauen... das hätte ich mir ja fast schon denken können."

Verdammt.

Das musste sie dem Hauptquartier melden.

Also schnappte sie sich eiligst eine Haarbürste und organisierte das Vogelnest auf ihrem Kopf. Gleich danach waren die Klamotten dran, die sie sich ebenfalls in einem unglaublichen Tempo überstülpte - zum Glück, wie es sich herausstellen sollte, denn gerade, als sie ihr Oberteil ordnungsgerecht angezogen hatte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Sich noch hastig die Jacke überstreifend rannte sie Eingang ihrer Wohnung und riss die Tür manuell auf, zu besogt um auf die Elektronik zu warten.

"SHINJI-KUN, WO BIST DU-"

Halt. Nee.

Anstatt des ausgebüchsten Evapiloten erwarteten sie vor der Tür zwei jetzt verständlicherweise recht verunsichert dreinblickende Jungs, die ihr irgendwo her bekannt vorkamen.

Der linke war etwas größer als sein Kamerad, steckte in einem dunkelblauen Jogginganzug und hatte kurzes, vielleicht mit der Hilfe von etwas Haargel zu einer modernen Frisur verarbeitetes, kurzes schwarzes Haar, braune Augen und relativ gebräunte Haut, sein Gefähte dagegen war ein etwas hellerer, sommersprossiger Typ mit hellbraunen Haaren, Sommersprossen und einer Brille auf seiner rundlichen Nase. Anders als sein Freund war er in einer Schuluniform zugegen.

Der größeren von den beiden machte einen etwas...begeisterten Eindruck.

"E-Entzschuldigung, Miss." viel mehr brachte er nicht raus.

Dafür hatte er anscheinend seinen Freund dabei: "Wir sind Aida und Suzuhara."

"Aida-kun und ...Suzuhara-kun?"

"Ja, a-also ich bin Suzuhara." ergänzte Touji etwas holprig, um eventuellen Verwechslungen schon mal bei Zeiten vorzubeugen.

"Eh, halt, wartet mal." Misato war jetzt endlich eingefallen, woher sie die Visagen kannte. "Ihr wart doch die zwei, die mit Shinji-kun im Entryplug waren..."

"Ja-"

"Ja, und es tut uns sehr leid."

"Wird sind hier weil-"

"Wir sind hier weil Ikari-kun seid dem nicht mehr zur Schule gekommen ist." beendete Touji, Kensuke fortwährend die Worte aus dem Mund nehmend.

"Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, und wollten fragen, ob es ihm gut geht."

"Ja, ja." log Misato mit dem besten Zuckerpuppenlächeln, dass sie in diesem Moment hervorquetschen konnte. "Er kommt nur nicht zur Schule, weil ihn sein Pilotentraining zur Zeit sehr in Anspruch nimmt."

"Jah, verstehe."

"Hier ist der ganze Papierkram, der sich auf seinem Tisch angesammelt hat." ergänzte Kensuke und händigte Misato die entsprechenden Unterlagen aus.

"Sehr nett von euch."

"Also, wir gehen dann mal." eröffnete Touji.

"Bestellen sie Ikari-kunggg einen schönen Gruß von uns!" setzte Kensuke hinzu.

"Ja, das werde ich! Wiedersehen."

Misato winkten den beiden noch zum Abschied und schloss die Tür.

Sie glaubte, dass man ihr die Schauspielerei zum Schluss hin angemerkt hatte.

Doch das, worauf die Jungs geachtet hatten, lag etwas weiter unten als ihr Mund.

"Ist nicht so gelaufen, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben..."

"Diese Braut is ja total oberscharf..."

Mal ganz von ihrem Schärfegrad abgesehen war Misato jetzt erst einmal so richtig beleidigt.

Jetzt kam mal jemand seinetwegen zu Besuch und sah ihn als einen Freund an, und was macht der Typ angesichts der Erfüllung seiner Träume?

Richtig.

Er geht nicht zur Schule und haut obendrein noch ab.

Ärgerlich drehte sich Misato von der Tür weg, nur um sich wieder zurück zu drehen und der armen, unschuldigen, bemitleidenswerten Tür die ihr nie etwas getan hatte, einen heftigen Tritt zu versetzten, um ihre Wut irgendwie abzureagieren.

"SHINJI DU IDIOT!"

"...Du Idiot..."

Beim zweiten Mal klang das Schimpfwort nicht mehr ganz so enthusiastisch.

Vermutlich, weil er vielleicht wieder angefangen hätte, zur Schule zu gehen, wenn jetzt noch hier gewesen wäre und die beiden getroffen hätte...

_"Heute war mal wieder ein regnerischer Tag, seid vier Tagen schüttet es schon ununterbrochen wie aus Eimern. Selbst die Analyse der Reste des Engels ist dadurch aufgehalten worden._

_Ansonsten gibt es heute jedoch nichts besonderes zu verzeichnen."_

Die Straßenbahn war ihm als der schnellste Weg erschienen, möglichst rasch möglichst weit weg zu kommen, aber viel weiter hatte er auch nicht gedacht.

Es war nicht so, als ob er irgendwie von A nach B wolle.

Er trieb umher wie ein Schiff, das jemand am Hafen losgebunden und dann sich selbst und den Wellen überlassen hatte.

Er saß einfach nur da, mit seinen Kopfhörern in den Ohren, den Kopf herabhängen lassend, das Ruckeln der Straßenbahn auf sich einwirken lassend;

Um ihn herum herrschte reges Treiben, die geschäftigen Gespräche eines gewöhnlichen Werktages, von denen er sich abzuschirmen versuchte.

Niemand achtete auf den unauffälligen Vierzehnjährigen, der still und einsam auf der Bank gleich neben der Tür hockte; Alle hatten ihre eigenen Geschäfte, denen sie nachgehen konnten, Menschen, die sie auf ihrer Reise begleiteten.

Draußen war immernoch ein Schmuddelwetter; Wenn es mal kurz aufhörte, zu regnen, fing es relativ schnell wieder an, manchmal fuhr die S-Bahn auch durch einen Tunnel, sie leerte sich und füllte sich ständig mit neuen Menschen:

Schülerinnen, die sich miteinander unterhielten, Geschäftsfrauen mit Blazern, Studenten, Mütter mit Kindern, die entweder an sie angelehnt schliefen oder aus den Fenstern blickten.

Doch keiner blieb besonders lange im Wangon; Sie alle hatten eine Station, an der sie aussteigen mussten, einen Ort, an dem man sie erwartete, ein Ziel, dass sie anstrebte.

Shinji hatte keinen solchen Ort, an dem er sein musste, also stieg er schlichtweg nicht aus.

Sio führte sein Weg immer und immer wieder im Kreis, stets der Ringbahn folgend.

Er hätte auch in eine Bahn steigen können, die ihn weit, weit weg von hier gebracht hatte, aber die Vorstellung, völlig allein mitten in der Dunkelheit der Nacht zu stehen, fernab von jeglichen künstlichen Lichtern, an die er sich halten könnte, machte ihm einfach viel zu viel Angst.

Schon allein der Gedanke war so furchtbar, dass er versuchte, ihn mit Musik aus seinem Kopf zu schwemmen, doch was ihm daran so Angst gemacht hatte, war die furchtbare Einsamkeit, die mit so einer Situation verbunden wäre... nicht viel anders als die Einsamkeit, die ihn hier, selbst unter all diesen Menschen plagte.

Doch selbst diese wurden stetig weniger, da es langsam wirklich spät wurde, ihre Zahl an jeder Station geringer, und bei jeder dachte Shinji darüber nach, ob er austeigen sollte, doch am Ende wurde nichts daraus, und er hörte sich einfach nur weiter seine Musik an.

Track 25, Track 26, Track 25.

25, 26, 25

25, 26, 25

25, 26, 25

25, 26, 25

25, 26, 25

25, 26, 25

Er dachte, er hätte hier so etwas wie ein Zuhause, eine Quelle von Anerkennung gefunden, doch eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen sollen, dass niemand ihn einfach nur seinetwegen haben wollte.

Nicht so jemanden wie ihn.

Jemand wie er _konnte_ einfach nichts richtig machen.

Er machte für jeden Schritt nach vorne... auch einen Schritt zurück.

Ein Schritt nach vorne... Ein Schritt zurück...

Ein Schritt nach vorne... Ein Schritt zurück...

Für jeden Schritt nach vorne... einen Schritt zurück.

Es wurde um ihn herum immer dunkler und leerer, die Menschen verschwanden, bis nur noch ein älterer Herr übrig war, der unter seiner Zeitung eingeschlafen war, und schließlich verschwand auch er.

Als die S-Bahn schlussendlich zum stehen kam, waren nicht mehr die nassen Fußabdrücke übrig, die die Menschen hinterlassen hatten.

Laut Durchsage war hier Endstation.

Er konnte hier nicht länger bleiben.

Shinji hob seinen Kopf an, seinen Oberkörper vielleicht das erste Mal seid Tagen komplett gerade haltend.

"Ich muss zurück!"

Er spulte zu Track 26.

Ein Schritt nach vorne...

...und ein Schritt zurück.

Track 26 war bald zuende, ebenso wie das kleine bisschen Entschlossenheit, das da kurz hervorgeflackert war.

Er hatte zurück gewollt, ja... aber _wie_ kam man von hier aus zurück?

Er lebte erst einen knappen Monat in dieser Stadt, und den Löwenanteil dieser Zeit hatte er entweder in seinem Zimmer oder im NERV-HQ verbracht.

Natürlich hätte er nach dem Weg fragen können, aber dazu hatte er schon nicht mehr den Mut, also lief er einfach weiter ziellos umher, einfach weiter die Straßen entlang, sich nie zu weit von den Menschen und dem Getümmel entfernend.

Er war in irgendeinem gottverdammten, schmutzigen Winkel der Innenstadt gelandet, wenn er sich die Dialogie hier so anhörte, wahrscheinlich sogar im Rotlichtmilleu, doch er machte sich nichts daraus und stellte seine Musik lauter, um nicht mehr hören zu müssen, wie sich andere Menschen verhnügten, während er ganz allein war. Einsam und allein zog er nur von seiner Tasche begleitet völlig still durch den lauten Wald aus Leuchtschildern, Menschen und Reklame, ein weiterer Schatten in der großen, dunklen Masse zu Füßen der großen, dunklen Gebäude.

Im Kino lief ein alter, schlechter, schnulziger Film über den Second Impact, den so ziemlich jeder schon einmal in der Glotze gesehen hatte.

Entsprechend wenig Leute kamen auch zu dieser gottlosen Stunde noch hierher, um sich den Streifen anzusehen; Tatsächlich waren selbst die wenigen Menmschen, die sich hierher verirrt hatten, nicht wegen des Films hier: In der ersten Reihe schlief ein Besoffener seinen Rausch aus, irgendwo in den mittleren Reihen schnarchte ein Obdachloser, der dieses Kino wohl für einen guten unterschlupf für die Nacht sah.

Technisch gesehen war Shinji jetzt auch obdachlos.

Auch ihm war es relativ wurscht, was da vorne über die Leinwand flimmerte:

Er war hier, weil in Kinos zumeist Essen verkauft wurde, hauptsächlich aber, weil ihm einfach der Sinn danach gestanden hatte, sich von etwas anderem berieseln zu lassen als seiner Musik.

Fast schon abgeschaltet starrte er nach vorne, nicht wirklich auf die Leinwand sondern einfach nur ins Nichts, bis etwas seine Aufmerksanmkeit auf sich zog:

Ein paar Reihen weiter vor ihm war ein Päärchen dabei, sich die Liebe zu gestehen, mit Küssen und Umarmungen übereinander herzufallen und schließlich auch Sex zu haben.

Shinji verdrängte die Existenz des Films und sah stattdessen den beiden zu, teils verstört, teils wütend darüber, dass _er_ niemanden hatte, dem er sich hingeben konnte.

Das er mit den selben trübsinnigen Gedanken aufwachte, mit denen er ins Bett gegangen war, war ihm nach diesem Kampf zum ersten Mal passiert; Bis jetzt hatte er das immer so gekannt, das die Pause, die Unterbrechung in seinem Gedankenfluss zumindest eine Ablenkung war, ein teilweiser Reset, und die Welt geht weiter.

Gut, von "zubettgehen" zu reden, wäre hier übertrieben gewesen - Alles was er hatte war eine Bank im Foyer des Kinos - Es schien niemand mehr hier zu sein, der seine Anwesenheit hätte bemerken können - seine Tasche als Kissen (Es waren Sachen drin, deren Formen er deutlich herausfühlen konnte, aber es war besser als nichts), und keine Decke, welche diese leicht kühle Temperatur hätte abschirmen können.

Es war alles fremd, kalt, schmutzig und offen, die Lichter der Verkausautomaten ließen sich nicht löschen,und die Toilette hatte von oben bis unten gestunken; Er konnte sie gar nicht alle aufzählen, all die kleinen Unannehmlichkeiten, von denen jede einzelne vielleicht trivial erschienen wäre, alle zusammen aber extrem ermüdend waren - Er war ohnehin der Typ, der über die kleinste Dinge die pingeligsten Neurosen hatte, er hielt schon gewöhnliche neue Orte kaum aus, das hier war schlichtweg nicht zu ertragen.

Bevor er irgendwann doch in einen Zustand fiel, der dem Schlaf zumindest ähnlich gewesen sein müsste, einfach, weil ihm die Kraft fehlte, das "Wachsein" noch eine Sekunde länger aufrecht zu erhalten, fragte er sich entfernt, was es eigentlich war, das er hier draußen zu finden gedacht hatte.

Der nächste Morgen präsentierte sich ganz und gar in einem tiefen Rot.

Die Wolken, die Gebäude, die Lanschaft, alles wurde von der aufgehenden Sonne in ein tiefes Purpur eingehüllt.

Shinji hatte seine kleine Gasse verlassen und traute sich jetzt, wo es nicht mehr dunkel war, auch aus dem Stadtzentrum heraus und setzte seine ziellose Wanderung nun in den Außenbezirken der Stadt fort.

Er zog außen um Neo-Tokyo-3 her, folgte kleinen Trampelpfanden, die ihn durch die Waldgebierte in der Umgebung der Stadt führten.

Nach und nach wurden die kollossalen Wolkenkratzer in der Ferne von schlankeren, kleineren Bauten abgelöst, bei denen er sich immerhin immernoch um recht mächtig wirkende Appartmentkomplexe handelte.

Vielleicht war unter den entfernten, im rötlichen Licht glänzenden Immobilien ja auch irgendwo Misatos Appartment.

Vielleicht sollte er ja...

Doch kaum, dass er einen Schritt in die betreffene Richtung gegangen war, da bemerkte er es auch schon.

Es wah ihm schon auf dem Weg hierher aufgefallen, wie es stetig lauter und lauter wurde, doch jetzt braute es sich zu einem Sturm auf.

Das hier war zwar ein Wald, aber zu viel war zu viel.

Dieses stetige brummen, summen und zirpen der zahllosen Insekten, es tönte wie eine Art bizarres, fremdartiges, viel zu dysharmonisches Orchester in seinen Ohren, schwoll durch die Beteiligung von immer mehr einzelnen Tieren zu einem mächtigen Cresendo an.

Shinji hielt sich so gut er konnte die Ohren zu und rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, die Straße entlang, weg von dem Wald, weg von den Insekten, weg von den Appartmentgebäuden, einfach nur weg.

Als er schließlich wieder zu Sinnen kam, war der Großteil des Tages schon vorbei.  
>Das Vergehen der Zeit war nur daran ablesbar, dass die Batterieanzeige seines Kassettenplayers nun ein gutes Stück leerer aussah - Er fragte sich entfernt, wo er wohl sein würde, wenn diese endgültig leer sein würde.<p>

Letztlich machte er sich in einer an sich dunklen sonst nur von streunenden Katzen bevölkerten, aber an eine mit Leuchtschildern ausgekleideten Gasse voll mit Bars, Pubs und besoffenen, mit in die Puppen noch hochvergnügten Leuten grenzenden und daher zumindest nicht stillen Gasse ein notdürftiges Nachtlager aus alten, weggeworfenen Pappkartons zurecht.

Hatte er gemeint, mit seiner letzten "Unterkunft" das Fass des Bodens getroffen zu haben, so musste diese grausame Welt dies wohl als eine implizite Herausforderung verstanden haben, ihn eines besseren zu belehren - Er hätte es ja selbst wissen müssen, dass der Fall in dieses unendliche, schwarze Loch immer weiter und weiter ging, das diese Abwärtsspirale sich immer weiter und weiter drehen würde...

Einen besseren Schlafplatz hatte er in dieser Gegend, die ihm völlig femd und unkenntlich erschien, nicht gefunden, wenn er genug Geld für ein Hotel mitgenommen hätte, wäre er schon gestern in eins gegangen und selbst wenn, was, wenn jemand Fragen stellen würde, was er hier so allein machte?

Eigentlich hatte er ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie viel so eine Nacht in einem Hotel kostete, eine Weile war er vor einem stehen geblieben, sich fragend, wie es wohl wäre, da hinein zu gehen, aber indem Moment, indem es aussah, als ob jemand

Selbst wenn er vorgehabt hätte, sich zu erklären, hätte er es nicht gekonnt; Er war verloren in seiner bleiernen Sprachlosigkeit.

Aus dem Parkhaus und dem Bahnhof, die er vormals probiert hatte, hatte er kein Glück gehabt - Ein Wächter hatte ihn gefunden, und er wusste nicht, welche Erfahrung übler war, die Brüskheit und Verständnislosigkeit, mit der er mit ein paar hinterher geworfenen Schimpfworten aus dem Parkhaus geworfen worden war, oder der Kerl aus dem Bahnhof, der ihn hatte mitzerren wollen, mit der Absicht, die Polizei zu rufen um ihn einzusammeln.

Beidesmals kamen diese Männer nicht dazu, ihn mitzuzerren; Nur eine anfängliche, plötzliche, schnelle Bewegung reichte aus, und plötzlich war es ihm, als stünde er wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld, gegenüber diesem roten Fleischkoloss und seinen Lichttentakeln, die mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Kugel nach ihm schnappten -

Wenn er versuchte, daran zu denken, wie er aus diesen Örtlichkeiten verschwunden und hierhin gelangt war, fand er in seinen Erinnerungen keine Antworten darauf -

Der einzige klare Gedanke in seinem Kopf war wirklich nur noch "weg hier" gewesen, sein inneres war zusehr mit den grässlichen Bildern des Kampfes gefüllt, die hervorsprudelten wie eine gehörig durch die Gegend gekickte Colaflasche, die unter dem Druck der aufschäumende Kohlensäure regelrecht zerbarste, und man konnte sich seinen Verstand gerne in der Rolle der Flasche vorstellen, alles, was da war, waren die Angst, der Schmerz und die endlodsen Tränen, und seine völlige Überforderung damit, für zwei andere Leben so unmittelbar verantwortlich zu sein, für alles, was hätte geschehen können...

Er war außer sich, und fand sich erst hier wieder, zusammengekauert in diesem elenden Loch.

Um ihn herum waren lauter Säcke und Tonnen voller Müll; Es stank entsetzlich, doch er war viel zu Müde, um sich einen anderen Rastplatz zu suchen.

Eigentlich war er hier genau richtig, er selbst war ja auch nichts anderes als nutzloser Müll, den noch nicht einmal sein eigener Vater noch brauchen konnte.

Er konnte sein Zittern nicht aufhalten, in der stillen Dunkelheit hallte die Furcht in ihm wieder als hätten irgendwelche metaphysischen kleinen Homunculi in seinen Hirnwindungen vergessen, sie auszuschalten, und die dünnen Schichten aus Pappe und Kleidung reichten nicht aus, um die Kälte der Nacht daran zu hindern, in die jämmerliche Hülle seines Seins hineinzukriechen.

Er konnte diese Verzweiflung selbst nicht mehr glauben, sie wollte einfach nicht abklingen, es war, als sei irgendwas in seinen inneren Getrieben in diesem Zustand steckengeblieben, permanent zerquetscht von den Tentakeln des Engels und den stampfenden Schritten des EVAs.

Dieser Kampf hatte ihn schlichtweg _geschafft,_ ausgehöhlt zurück gelassen... dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, um überhaupt zu dieser Feststellung zu kommen, das er bis her nicht mal dazu in der Lage gewesen war, sagte eigentlich mehr als genug, auch zur Bestätigung der Wahrheit, an der er endlich angelangt war: Das er Angst hatte, etwas verloren zu haben, dass er niemals wieder zurückbekommen würde.

_"Heute konnte man endlich mal wieder die Sonne sehen, aber es war im Großen und Ganzen immer noch ein recht bewölkter Tag._

_Ansonsten gab es heute wiedermal nichts besonderes zu vermerken."_

Als eine im Gegensatz zum simplen Rennen weitaus effektivere Art, möglichst schnell viele Kilometer zwischen sich und Misato zu bringen, erwies es sich, einfach in einen Bus zu steigen.

Der, den Shinji nahm setzte ihn schließlich auf einem der Berge ab, die Neo-Tokyo-3 umgaben.

Vielleicht war es sogar der, auf dem vor fünf Tagen der Kampf stattgefunden hatte.

Ihm konnte es gleich sein.

Er setzte seinen Weg von hieraus fort, einfach quer durch die Landschaft, wohin auch immer seine Beine ihn tragen würden.

Es war ihm vollkommen egal.

Mit gesenktem Kopf maschierte er einfach immer weiter, ohne jede Eile.

Müßiggang war ein Luxus, den man sich leisten konnte, wenn man keinen Weg und auch kein Ziel hatte.

Der Himmel war blau, die Vögel zwischterten, doch ihm konnte das völlig gleich sein.

Nichts beeindruckte ihn wirklich; Idyllische Feldwege, glänzende, klare Seen, riesige Felder voller strahlender Sonnenblumen.

Die Sonne ließ die Natur in ihren herrlichsten Farben erstrahlen, sodass man sich nicht nur wegen der Blumen in ein Van-Gogh-Gemälde versetzt fühlte.

Doch es fehlten die schnellen Pinselstriche und die bedrohlichen, verwaschenen Elemente - für die sorgte schon Shinjis Geist, der selbst umgeben von solcher Pracht keine Freude fand.

Für was er jedoch bereitwillig stehen blieb, um sie länger zu bewundern, waren die gewaltigen Berge seines Heimatlandes, mit ihren Wäldern, ihren Felderterrassen und den peitschenden, kalten Winden, welche Nebel und Wolken an ihnen vorbei jagte.

Man konnte von hier oben auch Tokyo-3 sehen, auch, wenn die gewaltige Festungsstadt von hier aus nur als ein kleiner, silberner Fleck inmitten von uraltem Gestein, das ihm einfach veranschaulichte, wie klein und unwichtig er eigentlich war.

Der Wind spielte mit den Haaren des Jungen, dessen tiefblaue Augen ohne Hoffnungen und Erwartungen in die Landschaft blickten.

Mit in Bewegung versetzten Haaren wirkte er mehr wie das zerbrechliche Geschöpf, das er eigentlich war.

Shinji nahm sich stillschweigend etwas Zeit, um dort zu verweilen, stellte sich direkt neben den Abgrund jenseits des Sicherheitsgeländer an den Rand des Felsens, wo wohl ein besonders starker Windstoß oder eine einzelne ungeschickte Bewegung gereicht hätte, um ihn ins Verderben zu stürzen.

Er sah keinen wirklichen Grund, vom Rande des Hanges Abstand zu halten...

(Ein Schritt nach vorne)

Doch ein besonderes Verlangen, dort runter zu springen, hatte er nicht.

(Einen Schritt zurück)

Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur ein Feigling.

(Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz, und dort verblieb er für das, was ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam.)

"Er ist doch erst vierzehn... Wie soll er denn mit der Verantwortung klar kommen, dass das die Zukunft der ganzen Menschheit nur von ihm abhängt?"

"Irgendwie muss er es. Als Piloten für die Evangelions kommen nun einmal nur Kinder in dieser Altersgruppe in Frage... Hat Shinji-kun angerufen oder sich sonstwie gemeldet...?"

"MhMh..." verneinte Misato, die missmutig an der Wand lehnte, während ihre blonde Kollegin auf den vor ihrer Nase befindlichen Monitoren die Untersuchungsergebnisse des First Child durchging, welches zur Zeit nur mit einer simplen, weißen Unterhose und Bergen von Bandagen bekleidet einer umfassenden Durchleuchtung unterzogen wurde.

"Du hast gar nichts von ihm gehört?" hakte Dr. Akagi auf, beiläufig irgendwas wegen Reis dieswöchiger Tablettendosis auf einem neben ihrem Mousepad liegendem Zettel vermerkend.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er zurückkommen wird."

"Was wirst du unternehmen?"

"Nichts weiter." gab Misato resigniert zu. "Und es ist auch bestimmt besser für ihn, wenn er nicht zurück kommt."

"Weswegen...?"

Misato fuhr im Folgenen damit fort, Ritsuko ihr dieses eine, ziemlich schief gelaufene Gespräch mit Shinji zu schildern.

"...Und dann wurde mir klar, das er ja nur ein Kind ist. Natürlich ist das alles viel für ihn und natürlich hört er da mal nicht auf Befehle... wir wollen, das alles richtig funktioniert, und das müssen wir auch, ich meine, es geht um unser aller Leben, aber Shinji ist doch kein... _Automat_ oder sowas, das wir einfach einschalten können und dann erwarten, dass es immer ohne weiteres reibungslos funkltioniert... Du hättest ihn wirklich sehen sollen, richtig krass war das. Sagt mir einfach so ins Gesicht, das es ihm egal ist, ob er stirbt... und lächelt dabei auch noch... aber man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, das er total fertig war, und ich hab es auch niocht besser machen können..."

Misato seufzte.

"Ich verstehe..." Die Wissenschaftlerin schielte zu ihrerm zweiten Bildschirm rüber.

"Wenn es ihn wirklich so eine Überwindung kostet, den EVA steuern zu müssen, dann sollten wir es besser nicht mehr von ihm verlangen." fasste Misato ihre vorherige Rede zusammen. "Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt."

"...Aber... Wir brauchen nun einmal Piloten." erinnerte Dr. Akagi.

Misato wusste nicht recht, wass sie darauf erwiedern sollte.

"DADADADADADA!"

"AAAAHHH"

"Captain, sie sind getroffen!"

"Gehen Sie ohne mich weiter, Aida!"

"Aber ich kann Sie... unmöglich einfach hier zurück lassen!Ich bleibe an ihrer Seite!"

"Das war ein Befehl!"

"AUTSCH!"

Was hier nach einer epischen Schlacht aussah, war das Werk eines einzelnen Schülers, der mit einem recht realistisch wirkenden Plastikgewehr und Klamotten im Tarnmuster sämtliche Rollen selbst spielte - Im Moment gönnte er eine Pause, nachdem er sich in einer oskarreifen Darstellung selbst eine reingehauen hatte - natürlich nicht wirklich.

Von seinem Blickpunkt auf dem Boden aus hatte es den Anschein, dass der sich langsam verdunkelde Abendhimmel wie auch die durch ihn reisenden, orangenen Wolken von den hohen Gräsern wie von einer Art Rahmen umgeben war.

Einzelne Ähren ragten aber auch quer in das 'Bild' hinein.

Als er sich jedoch wieder aufstellte, um mit seinen Kriegsspielchen in irgendeiner Form weiter zu machen, entdecke Kensuke eine einzelne Person, die langsam einen nahe gelegenen Trampelpfand entlang schritt.

...Moment mal... diese Schuluniform, dieser Haarschnitt, die leicht deprimiert wirkende Haltung...

Diesen Jungen kannte er doch irgendwo her...

"Hey, Ikari!"

Tatsächlich blieb der andere Junge stehen und blickte verwundert zu Kensuke hinüber. Er hatte wohl nicht erwartet, hier von irgendwem mit seinem Namen angesprochen zu werden oder ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen - Das von Kensuke war das erste vertraute Gesicht, dass er in den letzten zwei Tagen zu sehen bekommen hatte.

In der Zeit, die die beiden Jungen brauchten, um dorthin zurückzukehren, wo Kensuke sein Zelt aufgeschlagen hatte, war die Nacht mitsamt der ihr zumeist auf den Fuß folgenden Kälte hereingebrochen, sodass Kensuke, irgendeine professionelle amerikanische Pfadfinder-Feuermach-Technik demonstrierend ein kleines Lagerfeuer entfachte, um die Kälte und die Finsternis zu verjagen.

Shinji hatte nicht viel darüber erzählt, was er überhaupt hier machte, gab aber an, das er nirgends erwartet wurde, und erklärtze sich bereit, mit dem Millitärfreak mitzugehen, und ließ sich von diesem zum Schutz gegen die Kälte dessen Jacke übergeben.

Erst, als er das grün-braune Kleidunstück an seinem Leib spürte, wurde ihm überhaupt bewusst, wie sehr er hier oben in den Bergen in der dünnen, kurzärmeligen Schuluniform gefrohren hatte.

Ewiger Sommer hin oder her, mit steigender Höhe spürte man den Kältezuwachs dafür um so deutlicher.

Auf dem Weg zum Zelt kam kein wirkliches Gespräch zustande, doch sobald sie um das Lagerfeuer herumsaßen, versuchte der Brillenträger, die Atmosphäre zu nutzen, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen, und das zu sagen, was schon lange überfällig gewesen war, seinem etwas sturen Freund jedoch etwas schwer von den Lippen ging: "Touji tut es echt leid, das er dich verprügelt hat.

Seine kleine Schwester hat ihn dafür total zur Schnecke gemacht. Sie hat gesagt, das dein Roboter sie nicht in Gefahr gebracht, sondern ihr das Leben gerettet hätte. Muss ziemlich peinlich sein, von einer Grundschülerin den Kopf zurecht gerückt zu bekommen, Was?" Berichtete Kensuke, mit einem Stock etwas in seinem Lagerfeuer herumstochernd.

Leider musste er feststellen, dass der unfreiwillige EVA-Pilot sich nicht so leicht zu einem Gespräch ermutigen ließ - Der letzte Kampf musste ihn wohl ziemlich mitgenommen haben, vermutlich war die ganze Robotergeschichte - so cool Kensuke das ganze persönlich auch fand - nicht das richtige Thema.

Also versuchte er etwas anderes: "...Ich bin gerne nachts hier. Da machen die Zikaden nicht so einen Lärm. Früher war es hier auch tagsüber still, aber die Viecher vermehren sich jeden Jahr..."

Jetzt erschreckte sich Kensuke selbst fast ein bisschen, als Shinji plötzlich begann den Mund auf zu machen, vielleicht das erste Mal am heutigen Tage:

"Misato-san sagt... das ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass das Ökosysthem sich erholt."

Kensuke grinste.

Noch eine erfolgreiche Mission für seine lange Ruhmesliste. Und Shinji hatte das Gesprächsthema sogar von sich aus wieder auf die interessanten Theme gelenkt.

"Misato-san sagt das also? Du bist echt zu beneiden, weißt du das?

Du wohnst mit so einer Traufrau zusammen und bist sogar als Pilot für den Evangelion ausgewählt. Ach, wenn ich ihn doch nur einmal steuern dürfte, ich würd's diesen Ekelviechern so richtig geben!" schwärmte Kensuke, seine Träumereien anschaulich mit durchaus witzigen Handgesten untermalend.

Doch Shinji sah seinen Job wohl etwas weniger optimistisch: "Sei froh, das du's nicht musst. Deine Mutter würde sich sicher Sorgen machen..."

"Ach, weißt du, das glaub' ich kaum. Ich hab' nämlich überhaupt keine Mutter. Da geht's mir genau so wie dir."

Jetzt war zum ersten mal eine richtige Reaktion im Gesicht des Third Child zu sehen. Er setze sich sogar vollkommen gerade hin, so dass er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen sehen konnte.

Doch bevor Shiji fragen konnte, woher Kensuke das wusste - vielleicht hatte er es daraus erschlossen, dass er praktisch bei seiner Vorgesetzten lebte, oder aus der Art, wie er gesprochen hatte - berichtete dieser, dass das Essen fertig sei, und die beiden nahmen gemeinsam ihre Mahlzeit zu sich.

Anscheinend hatte es Shinji geschmeckt, jendenfalls lobte er das Essen mit ein paar knappen Worten und entschuldigte sich auch bei Kensuke für dessen Mühen.

Es war wohl als ein gutes Zeichen zu werten, dass er von sich aus ein Gespräch eröffnete, sobald sie sich im Zelt in die Decken gekuschelt hatten:

"Machst du sowas hier öfter?"

"Mh, ziemlich oft sogar,ja." gab Kensuke zu.

"Ist das so 'ne Art Geruilla-Training mit Schießübungen und so?"

"Mit 'ner Spielzeugpistole hätte das wohl wenig Sinn, nein, ich mach' das nur so zum Spaß..."

Einen Schritt nach vorne...

...und einen Schritt zurück.

Der nächste Morgen wurde von der Sonne nicht so sehr mit strahlenden Farben beschenkt wie der letzte - Oder wer weiß, vielleicht gab die Sonne ja ihr bestes, und strahlte, was das Zeug hielt.

Bei diesem dichten Nebel hätte man sich jedenfalls nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen können.

Doch die Gesänge der frühen waren nicht der einzige Laut, der den neuen Tag begrüßte; Was Kensuke an diesem Morgen aufweckte, waren die nahenden Schritte einer ganzen Gruppe von Menschen. Von den Geräuschen alarmiert schnappte sich Kensuke seine Brille und bewegte sich zum Eingang des Zeltes, bereit, sich den Neuankämmlingen entgegen zu stellen.

Es war ihm irgendwie doch lieber, sich ihnen aus eigener Entscheidung mit dem sicheren Zelt im Rücken zu zeigen, als dass sie selbst durch den Eingang schielten und ihn in diesem engen Raum 'erwischten'.

Doch kaum, dass der Militärfreak aus dem Zelt herausgeguckt hatte, musste er feststellen, das es auf seine Strategie wohl nicht mehr ankam; Er war schon von Anfang an umstellt gewesen.

Um das Zelt herum stand in jeder Himmelrichtung jeweils ein kräftig gebauter Mann mit einer dunklen Sonnenbrille und einem schwarzen Anzug, Angeführt von einer Frau, die direkt vor dem Zelt stand.

Auch sie trug eine Sonnenbrille und schwarze Kleider, in ihrem Falle einen Blazer und einen röhrenförmigen Rock, der ihr bis kurz über die Knie reichte.

Kensuke kannte sich gut genug mit solchen Dingen aus, um auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen, dass es sich hierbei um trainierte Sicherheitsleute handelte.

Normalerweise hätte sich jetzt sein innerer Fanboy aktiviert und sie mit Fragen zugemüllt, total davon beeindruckt, solche Leute mal im Real Life zu treffen, doch ihm war klar, dass es für diese Menschen nur einen möglichen Grund gab, um hier zu sein... das Third Child.

In diesem Fall bedeuteten diese Dame und ihre Begleiter definitiv Ärger - auch, wenn sich Kensuke wunderte, eine Frau in diesem Beruf anzutreffen.

Man hätte nun fälschlicherweise annehmen können, dass sich Kensuke da eine ganz nette Aussicht bot, wenn er gerade halb aus einem Zelt herausgekrochen war und eine Frau im Monirock vor ihm stand, doch sie trug ziemlich undurschsichtige, schwarze Strümpfe und schwarze Stiefel ohne einen Absatz, der sie hätte behindern können. Sie hatte längeres, schwarzes Haar, dass sie sich zu einem oben am Hinterkopf sitzenden Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, wies durchaus eine überdurchschnittliche physische Schönheit auf - eine wirkliche Aura der Attraktivität oder eine anziehende Ausstrahlung fehlte ihr aber; Ja, sie fiel einem nicht als hässlich aus, doch alles weitere sah man nur, wenn man sich die Zeit nahm, sie zu betrachten, mit der eigenen Fantasie dazuzuergänzen, was die nichtssagende Kleidung nicht preisgab.

Sie war keine schmachtinduzierende Diva wie Misato, bei der man nach ein oder schon zwei Blicken das Wort 'Heiß' im Kopf hatte, sondern eher ein kleines Licht.

"...Bist du... Ikari Shinji-kun?"

Die Phrase klang routiniert und sachlich, fast wie die eines Computers oder eben die eines Profis, sie hatte jedoch eine seltsame Sprechpause eingelegt, fast, als konnte es sie Überwindung, denn Namen des Jungen zu nennen.

Kensuke war jetzt erst einmal ein bisschen überwältigt.

"Nein, ich... bin Aida Kensuke. Ein Schulfreund von ihm... A-aber er ist hier. Warten Sie, ich hole ihn."

Da er nicht wollte, dass ihn die 'Gentlemen' irgendwelcher Tricks bezichtigten und am Ende noch in Gewahrsam nahmen (Der Ärger nach dem letzwöchigen Vorfall hatte ihm voll und ganz gereicht), begab er sich möglichst schnell zurück in sein Zelt - doch dass hätte er sich eigentlich auch sparen können.

Denn dort, wo sich bis vor vermutlich relativ kurzer Zeit noch ein gewisser EVA-Pilot befunden hatte, fand sich jetzt nur noch etwas von Kensukes Krimskrams, den der besagte Pilot unter seine Decke gestopft hatte, damit sein Verschwinden nicht sofort auffallen würde.

"Und du hättest denen einfach so verraten, wo er ist?" empörte sich Touji, nachdem Kensuke ihm in der Schule alles berichtet hatte.

"Das sagt sich so leicht, aber das waren Profis von der NERV-Sicherheitsabteilung... Die haben ...Nahkampfausbildung. "_Hast du denn überhaupt keine Eier?!_"

Eine Gruppe von Mädchen im Hintergrund schien Touji's Ausdrucksweise nicht gut zuheißen.

"Nur ein Idiot würde kämpfen, wenn er nicht gewinnen kann. Mit meinen Eiern hat das überhaupt nichts zu tun. Und außerdem hätten die es sowieso rausbekommen, wenn er noch da gewesen wäre und dann hätt's Ärger gegeben. Ich weiß nicht wie's dir geht, aber einmal durch den Mixer gedreht zu werden reicht mir völlig..."

"Trotzdem, ich frage mich, was zur Hölle er da getrieben hat, das die Security hinter ihm her war..."

"Wahrscheinlich ausgebüxt." vermutete Kensuke. "Er hat es zwar nicht ausdrücklich gesagt aber man konnte es sich denken..."

"Verdammt!" Touji donnerte mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. "Was geht nur in dem Schädel von dem Kerl vor!"

Er klang zwar ärgerlich, aber seine Wut war weniger auf Shinji oder Kensuke bezogen als auf sich selbst und seine mögliche Mitschuld an der aktuellen Lage; Man konnte seine Besorgnis deutlich durchklingen hören.

Vielleicht hätten Kensuke und die Sicherheitsmänner Shinji noch im Zelt vorgefunden, wenn er nicht durch einen völligen Zufall etwas früher aufgewacht wäre; Shinji wusste selbst nicht so recht, weshalb er sich wieder davongeschlichen hatte.

Es hatte Wärme, Sicherheit und schöne Worte gegeben, genau das, was ihm nach dem letzten Kampf gefehlt hatte.

Aber er wusste ja selbst ganz genau, dass alle nur am Anfang nett waren; Bei Misato war es schließlich auch so gewesen.

Schon bald würden die Bedingungen kommen, oder mindestens die Fragen.

Fragen, die er nicht beantworten wollte, weil er sich für die Wahrheit schämte.

Vielleicht hätte Kensuke sich heute morgen etwas gestreckt und hätte Shinji dann ohne es wirklich zu merken in eine üble Zwickmühle gebracht, in dem er gleich danach völlig beiläufig gefragt hätte, was er denn hier mache und ob er nicht sein 'obercooles Pilotentraining' verpassen würde oder sowas.

Kensuke war zwar immer nett zu ihm gewesen und meinte es sicher nicht böse, aber sein Enthusisasmus betreffend der ganzen EVA-Sache verunsicherte Shinji nur noch.

Er wollte nichts mehr damit zu tun haben und hatte dermaßen gelitten, dass es fast schon wie Spott klang, wenn jemand sein Martyrium als 'cool' titulierte...

Ob der Millitärfreak überhaupt mit ihm sprechen würde, wenn er nicht der Pilot von diesem schrecklichem Ding wäre?

Wohl eher nicht.

Shinji hatte an sich selbst nichts, was es wert wäre, dass man ihn ansprach.

Bevor er ein EVA-Pilot geworden war... hatte sich absolut gar niemand für ihn interessiert.

Sein Lehrer hatte dafür, dass er sich ab und zu mit Shinji beschäftigte, ein fettes Honorar bekommen, also 'zählte' er nicht.

Vielleicht würde Kensuke ohnehinn das Interesse an ihm verlieren, wenn er erst einmal sah, dass Shinji nicht der coole Held war, für den er ihn zu halten schien.

Und ein EVA-Pilot war er jetzt sowieso nicht mehr.

Er kam mit dieser Angst und dieser Unsicherheit einfach nicht klar.

Also war er weggelaufen.

Also irrte er weiter durch die Berge.

Shinjis Weg führte ihn nach längerem, ziellosen umherstreunen an eine Quelle, deren klares, kaltes Wasser mitten im Wald aus dem Berg heraussprudelte.

Es war wirklich ein absoluter Zufall; Seid seiner Flucht aus Kensukes Zelt hatte er es selbst aufgegeben, irgendwelchen Wegen oder Pfanden zu folgen, sondern war einfach der Nase lang einfach quer durch die Landschaft gezogen.

Das hier war zwar ein Wald, der, laut dem, was ihm sein Lehrer so erzählt hatte, voll mit unzähligen Lebensformen war, doch er hätte genau so gut in einer völlig weißen, von jeden Merkmalen freien, völlig flachen Salzwüste sein können;

Es war nichts hier, zumindest nichts, dass für ihn eine Bedeutung gehabt hätte oder das auf ihn reagieren könnte.

Die Bäume riefen ihm ebenso ins Gedächtnis, wie unbedeutend er war, wie die Berge auf denen sie wuchsen, lieferten ihm aber immerhinn schöne, frische Luft.

Er war zwar ein paar Mal stehen geblieben, um die sauerstoffreiche Waldatmosphäre einzusaugen, langfristig aufgeheitert hatte ihn das aber nicht.

So gelang es auch der Quelle nicht, seinen Gesichtsausdruck signifikant zu verändern, doch immerhinn machte er hier Rast, um kurz seine Schuhe auszuziehen und seine vom vielen Laufen strapazierten Füße etwas ins Wasser zu tauchen.

Die Kälte war zunächst unangenehm, nach einer kurzen Gwöhnungszeit jedoch recht erquieckend und belebend.

Er nahm etwas von dem Wasser und wusch sich damit das Gesicht.

Heute Morgen war es noch neblig und kühl gewesen, doch mittlerweile knallte die Sonne wieder unbarmherzig von Himmel, wie sie es nach dem Second Impact das ganze Jahr hindurch zu tun pflegte.

Die direkte Einstrahlung blieb ihm zwar dank der Bäume erspart, doch von der Hitze kam noch so viel bei ihm an, dass sie Verdunstungskälte in seinem Gesicht ihm ganz gelegen kam.

Weil er eigentlich nichts zu tun hatte und sich hier ohnehin mitten im Nirgendwo befand, ließ er sich dazu verführen, hier etwas zu verweilen und zu beobachten, wie das frisch aus dem Erdreich hervorgebrochene Wasser des neugeborenen Baches seine Füße umspülte... zumindest bis ihm auf einmal eine rote Trübung des Wassers bemerkte.

Gut, er hatte schon eine Menge rotes Wasser gesehen, aber das hier war nicht das Meer, sondern nur ein kleiner Bachlauf... und es schien auch nicht direkt bei der Quelle zu beginnen.

Eine Antwort auf seine Fragen erhielt Shinji, als ein Flüssigkeitstropfen an ihm vorbei ins das Wasser tropfte.

Verstört drehte er sich um - und musste mit Entsetzen festellen, dass da jemand direkt hinter ihm stand, ohne das er hätte sagen können, wie lange.

Doch das war es nicht, was ihn blass werden ließ wie ein blatt Papier.

Vor ihm stand etwas, das äußerlich einer Frau von siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahren ähnelte, die ihn viel zu großen, etwas ramponierten und - das war es, was Shinjis Herz kurz aussetzten ließ - mit großen Blutflecken überzogenen Männerklamotten. Selbst das Gesicht und die Mütze, die ihren Haarschopf komplett waren von oben bis unten mit dem Lebenssaft bekleckert.

Das Schrecklichste war aber der Ursprungsort des herabtropfenden Blutes: Die kopflose Frauenleiche, die diese Erscheinung bei sich trug.

Und sie war zur wenige Zentimeter von Shinji entfernt.

Wahnwitzige Riesenroboter? Okay.

Angreifende Monster? Yah.

All der ganze andere surreale Kram? Irgendwie hatte er ihn bis jetzt überlebt.

Aber so etwas nahes, reales, ohne die Plattenpanzerung des Evangelions dazwischen...

So etwas _gewöhnliches_ wie eine psychopathische Mörderin...

Das war endgültig zu zu viel des Guten.

Shinji begann, haltlos zu schreien, wich zurück, auch wenn er dafür in das kalte Wasser des Baches hinein musste, doch bevor er die andere Seite des Baches ertasten konnte, spürte er so etwas wie eine unsichtbare Wand an seinem Rücken, eine vollständige Barriere, die bei Berührung mit seiner Haut seltsame Empfindungen auslöste, als würde die gesagte Berührung eine Art Ruf enthalten.

Die Frau ließ die Leiche achtlos zu Boden sacken, wo sie ihr Blut nun direkt in den Bach verströmte, hob dazu aber auch ihren bis jetzt hängenden Kopf an, sodass es Shinji nicht erspart blieb, das mordlüsterne Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

Auf ihrem seltsam vertrauten Gesicht.

Shinji schrie nur noch lauter, entließ unkontroliert Krach aus seiner Lunge, strampelte unher und schlug mit den Fäusten gegen die unsichtbare Mauer hinter sich, and deren Existenz er immer noch nicht ganz glauben wollte.

Das war einfach viel zu viel... warum musste ihn dieses Schreckliche Leid auch immer wieder einholen?

Er sollte aufhören, aufhören sollte es!

Er wollte hier raus. Konnte es nicht einfach mal aufhören?!

Konnte er nicht einfach aufwachen und sich wieder in Misatos Appartment wiederfinden?

Die Situation erschien so schrecklich, dass er nicht glaubte, dass sie sich wieder hinbiegen ließ.

Jetzt lief dieses... dieses Ding auch noch auf ihn zu, bewegte sich Schritt zum Schritt zu ihm hinüber.

Erst bloße Zentimeter vor dem panisch an diese Wand gepressten Shinji hielt sie inne, und begann zu sprechen.

Und dass war für Shinji ein erneuter Anlass, seine Stimmbänder zu traktieren.

"Göttliches Kind." formten ihre Lippen.

Ikari Shinji

hallte es in seinem Kopf.

Er klammerte sich panisch in seinem Oberteil fest.

Ihm war, als könne er sie aus seinem inneren sprechen hören, tief, tief drinnen in seiner selbst, zwischen dem Dreck und dem Schmutz und dem verachtungswürdigem Kern seines Wesens, aus der Finsternis heraus, von der er sich zu trennen versuchte.

Nur dadurch das sie sprach zwang sie ihn, dort in zu schauen, wo er _nie_ hinschaute, darin, wo er nie hinschauen wollte.

Ihre Stimme - nicht nur der simple Ton, sondern die Essenz, die schiere Substanz der Wörter, die sie sprach, etwas subtiles und immaterielles, das ihn irgendwie an den Klang einer Stimmgabel erinnerte.

Shinji hielt sich die Ohren zu, gab das aus und hielt sich seinen Kopf, schüttelte diesen panisch schreiend.

Sich die Ohren zuzuhalten brachte nichts, weil er sie im Inneren trotzdem noch laut und deutlich spüren konnte.

Er rückte auch von der Wand ab, die war auch voll mit diesem Widerhall, reflektierte ebenfalls diesen scheußlichen Klang und gab ihn an seine Knochen und Eingeweide weiter.

Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass dieses Wesen vor ihm kein Mensch sein konnte.

Diese in der Luft spürbare Stärke, diese Korona der Resonanz erinnerte ihn an einen Engel, doch irgendwie spürte er auch, dass es etwas grundsätzlich anders war.

Es hatte nicht die erdrückende Schwere eines Engels, fühlte sich grundsätzlich anders an, völlig anders, es war etwas schleichendes, subtiles, und doch etwas viel, viel mächtigeres.

Der größte Unterschied war wohl, dass es nicht aus sich heraus, sondern wirklich _zu_ ihm sprach, fast wie... wie ein Mensch.

Wie ein Mensch, den er irgendwie zu kennen schien...

Wie ein Mensch, dass auch ihn gut kannte...

Es kannte ihn, sprach durch seinen Kopf und sprach auch zur zu ihm, ganz speziell zu ihm.

Es hatte seinen Namen gesagt.

Seinen ganz eigenen, verdammten Namen.

Woher in aller Welt kannte dieses Ding seinen Namen?

Er fühlte sich, als sei er nur durch die Nähe des Wesens kurz davor, zu zerbersten.

Shinji Ikari

widerholte das Wesen.

Shinji Ikari, der dritte Auserwählte

"Wa-wa-was willst d-du von mir?! Was habe ich getan?!" brachte er hilflos schluchzend hervor, bevor er verzweifelt zu heulen begann.

Es tut mir leid

"H-Häh?"

Es tut mir leid. Keine Mutter schadet gerne einem ihrer Kinder.

"M-Mutter?!"

Doch sei unbesorgt...

Sie patschte ihre von warmen, klebrigen Blut verschmutze Hand in sein Gesicht und zog es trotz all seiner Versuche, ihr irgendwie auszuweichen, weiter durch dises, bis hoch zu seinen Haaren, wo es ihm tatsächlich über den Kopf streichelte.

Shinji spürte, wie die spur aus warmem Blut, die sie hinterlassen hatte, verlief und an seinem Gesicht herunterfloss.

Unbesorgt zu sein war jetzt wohl das letzte, dass ihm in den Sinn gekommen wäre.

Siehst du da?

Sie musste nicht mit den Fingern deuten. Sie _übertrug_ ihm einfach irgendwie, dass sie die geköpfte Leiche damit meinte.

Das tue ich alles für dich

Shinjis herzschlag war wild, seine Atmung schnell und laut.

"F-Für m-mich?! Ich... ich hab Sie noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen!" jammerte er panisch. Für ihn stand es bereits fest, dass er innerhalb der nächsten paar Minuten sein Leben verlieren würde. Vermissen würde ihn wohl keiner.

"U-Und Sie haben je-jemanden ermordet..." Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen herum.

"So etwas schreckliches... so... so etwas..."

Wieso hast du Angst?

kam es gleichzeitig aus ihren Lippen und den Tiefen von Shinjis Geist.

Dies war das erste Mal, das er ihr so etwas wie eine menschliche Emotion anmerkte, genauer gesagt, vollkommene Verwunderung, aber es fühlte sich mehr so an, als sei es seine eigene Empfindung aus seinem eigenen Herzen, dass sie sich nur ausgeliehen hatte.

Er nahm an, dass es von ihr kam, weil er selbst sich jetzt eher total verängstigt fühle.

Das Ding vor ihm war so unheimlich, das ihm jede Minute das Blut in den Adern gefrieren könnte. Und jetzt beugte es sich auch noch zu ihm vor.

Doch es war der nächste Satz, der ihn in kompletten Horror schreien und heulen ließ wie ein kleines Kind, dieser mütterliche, warme Ton, der ihn begleitete:

Ich verwirkliche doch nur das, was du dir gewünscht hast.

Du solltest dich freuen. flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, seine Panik entweder ignorierend oder nicht wirklich erfassend.

Sie kniete sich zu ihm hin und blieb dort auch, egal, wie sehr er strampelte und sie weg schubste, wie sehr er versuchte, sie von sich zu trennen.

"Warum sollte ich wollen, das jemand stirbt?" heulte er, sein Gesicht gerötet und tränenüberströmt. "Und warum ich? Warum ausgerechnet ich?"

Das war eine Frage, die ihn schon seid langem quälte, wenn auch in ganz anderen zusammenhängen.

"Warum, was _ich_ will? Weil ich gerade hier rumstehe?! ich bin doch nicht weise... oder wichtig... oder-"

"Hehehehe... Hihihihi..."

Sie lachte, ein abscheuliches, unheimliches Kichern, dass nur noch ansatzweise einem menschlichen Laut ähnelte; Doch es unterbot bei weitem sein in Shinjis Kopf erscheinendes Pendant, ein metallisches Kreischen gekreutz mit grellem Kreideschreien, das seine bloße Seele zu zerkratzen schien und sich nicht in irgendeiner Form von Lautschrift erfassen ließe.

Ikari Shinji...

Sie presste ihre Handfläche sorgfältig auf seine Stirn und entfernte sich wieder, bis sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm dastand.

Du bist mit Abstand der wichtigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt!

Jetzt war er wohl endgültig verrückt geworden...

Das ganze sollte aufhören... aufhören... aufhören... er hielt das nicht mehr aus... Er konnte nicht mehr... Er wollte nicht mehr...

Und deshalb...

Ihre Augen verengten sich etwas.

...Must du jetzt leider sterben.

_**SPLOTSCH**_

Shinji hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, sich die Arme vors Gesicht zu halten.

Nach dem Schuss in den Kopf folgten noch weitere ins Zentrum der Masse, die den ganzen Oberkörper durchlöcherten wie einen schweizer Käse.

Die Frau, nein, das Wesen sackte widerstandslos zusammen und stürzte an Shinji vorbei über die von ihr mitgebrachte Leiche mit dem Gesicht nach vorne in die Wasser des kleinen Stromes.

Während sie fiel, löste sich auch die nun durchlöcherte Mütze von ihrem Kopf, und gab einen Schwall aus langen, himmelblauen Haaren frei, die sich nach ihrem Fall wie ein Leichentuch über ihre Form fielen.

Es verstand sich von selbst, das Shinji dabei etliche Blutspritzer abbekommen hatte.

Doch das war nur einer der Gründe für den Entsetztensschrei, den er ausstieß.

Er hatte bis jetzt nur eine Person mit dieser seltsamen Haarfarbe gesehen, die er jetzt einfach mal als 'azurblond' einstufte.

Und dann hatte das Gesicht des Dings auch noch so vertraut gewirkt...

Nein, nein, dass... das konnte vorne und hinten nicht sein, da assoziierte er sich nur irgendwas zusammen...

Es waren nahende Schritte, die Shinji aus seinem beinahe tranceartigen Zustand des absoluten Schocks holten.

Der Schütze.

Natürlich. Von irgendwoher musste die Kugel, die ihm warscheinlich das Leben gerettet hatte, ja auch gekommen sein.

Zaghaft drehte er die Augen in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte kamen, und entdeckte dort fünf Personen in schwarzen Anzügen.

Die Frau, die ihnen vorging - vermutlich die Anführerin - hielt noch die rauchende Waffe in ihrer Hand.

Ihr verdankte er wohl, dass sein Kopf noch auf seinen Schultern saß.

Aber diese Leute... die hatten hier mitten im Wald eigentlich nichts zu suchen... sie ...sahen aus wie Sicherheitspersonal.

Wie das von NERV zum Beispiel.

Sie waren seinetwegen hier.

"Geh zurück." befahl die Frau mit der Waffe ohne große Emotionen.

"E-eh?"

"Zurück von den Leichen."

Jetzt verstand er.

Er ging einen Schritt zurück, aus dem Wasser heraus.

Und noch einen.

Und dann drehte er sich um und rannte, was das Zeug hielt.

Er wollte weg, weg von hier, raus aus alledem, weg von NERV, weg von diesem Ding, weg von dieser ganzen Gewalt all diesen seltsamen, aberwitzigen Dingen.

"Asahina-san?"

Einer ihrer Kollegen drehte sich fragend zu den Frau in schwarz hin.

"...Nehmen Sie die Verfolgung an und behalten sie ihn genaustens im Auge.

Aber nehmen sie ihn noch nicht in Gewahrsam." befahl Asahina sachlich.

"...ich muss diese Situation zuerst mit dem Hauptquartier abklären und werde Ihnen gegebenenfalls Verstärkung schicken."

"Ja, Ma'am."

Die vier Männer in schwarz zogen los.

Ihre Schritte verloren sich rasch im Wald - Sie waren darauf trainiert, wenig Geräusche zu produzieren.

Ihre Anführerin hingegen ließ einen Blick zu ihrem im Fluss liegenden Opfer gleiten, es zunächst nur aus den Augenwinkeln ansehend.

Blaues Haar.

Dann drehte sie sich, lief hin, kniete sich am Rande des Baches hin, packte die frischere der beiden Leiche an der Schulter, um sich des Gesichtes zu besehen.

In Reaktion auf das Antlitz des Wesend durchlief Asahinas Gesichtsausdruck eine Reihe von Zuständen, angefangen mit Schock, weiter mit Wut, bis zu einem dünnen Lächeln und zurück zu ihrem bisherigen, kühl-professionellen, nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Und genau so kühl und professionell griff sie sich ihre Waffe und leerte ihr restliches Magazin in den Schädel der Wesenheit hinein, das Gesicht wie eine von Kratern zerklüftete Mondlandschaft zurücklassend, als sie sich erhob.

Erst dann griff sie sich ihr Telefon, und es war auch erst der zweite Anruf, der ins NERV-Hauptquartier ging.

Erst, nach dem er den Weg aus dem Wald gefunden hatte, und völlig außer Atem war, hörte Shinji auf, zu rennen.

Das Blut war mittlerweile an ihm und seiner Kleidung und seiner Haut getrocknet, ebenso wie seine Tränen.

Seine Kleidung war mittlerweile überall dreckig, das wenige Geld, dass er sich zwecks Verpflegung mitgenommen hatte, fast verbracht, und seine Füße voller Kratzer, weil er seine Schuhe an der Quelle zurückgelassen hatte.

Und jetzt wurde es noch dunkel, und er war hier ganz allein, mit nichts, das ihm vor der Kälte der Nacht schützen würde.

Er war weggelaufen, weil es dort, wo er vorher gewesen war, schmerzvoll gewesen war, und niemand ihm etwas gutes getan hatte.

Aber hier draußen im nirgendwo... hier war er doch kurz davor, zu verrecken, und als vergessenes, von niemandem beachtetes Futter für die Ratten zu enden.

Shinji fühlte sich einfach nur entsetzlich.

Ein wenn auch sehr blasser Schimmer der Hoffnung erwachte in ihm, als die feuchten Wiesen, durch die er zur Zeit mit hochgekrempelten Hosenbeinen hindurch marschierte, von einer Straße durchbrochen wurde.

Eine Straße.

Eine echte, asphaltierte, markierte, beleuchtete Straße.

Ein Weg, der mit Sicherheit auch irgendwo hin führen musste.

Auf dem Asphalt zu laufen, war deutlich angenehmer als der Wald oder die Wiesen.

Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er nicht auf irgendwelche Steinchen drauf trat.

Vielleicht würde er auf diesem Weg irgendwo hin kommen, wo er Unterkunft für die Nacht finden würde.

Er ging weiter und weiter, doch ihm kam nicht ein einziges Auto entgegen;

Er kam an einigen orangenen Hütchen aus nachleuchtendem Plastik und einer Straßensperre vorbei, ließ sich davon aber nicht aufhalten;

Dennoch wunderte er sich, warum hier denn gesperrt war.

Vielleicht war das einzelne Auto, das am Rand der Straße von Hütchen eingerahmt war, ja liegen geblieben.

Aber wo war dann der Besitzer.

Shinjis Reise ging weiter, diesmal durch einen Tunnel.

Jemand hatte sein Fahrrad dort einfach so in der Gegend liegen lassen, und das wirkte unsagbar trostlos.

Nach einem kurzen Blick ging aber auch Shinji daran vorbei und ließ es zurück,

seinen Weg zum Tunnelausgang fortsetztend.

Dort wartete jedoch eine herbe Überraschung auf ihn.

Mit großen Augen blickte Shinji auf die Straße vor sich, oder mehr, deren Abwesenheit.

Auf dieser Seite des Tunnels ging die Straßen auf Stützen in einer gewissen Höhe weiter, doch hier waren zwei erhebliche Stücke davon heruntergekracht, ein kleines Mittelteil stehen lassend wie eine Brücke ohne Anfang oder Ende, das selbstverliebt in der Landschaft stand, ohne für irgendwen oder irgendwas nützlich zu sein.

Ja, es war genau so nutzlos wie Shinji selbst.

Dieser Stand jetzt vor einem absoluten Abgrund; Es ging nach vorne nicht weiter, es ging zu den Seiten nicht weiter, und einen Ort, an den er zurückkehren konnte, hatte er auch nicht mehr.

Ende der Straße.

Das wirklich Ironische war, dass Shinji sich selbst denken konnte, was diese Zerstörung angerichtet hatte. Die großen Fußabdrücke vor und nach der kaputten Brücke verrieten es ihm.

Wenn es der Engel von vor einem Monat gewesen wäre, hätte man hier schon mit den Reparaturen begonnen, und der von letzter Woche hatte keine Berine gehabt, also kam nur noch EVA 01 in Frage. Er musste sich selbst den Weg abgeschnitten haben, als er wie ein irrer auf den Engel zugerast war.

Es ging nicht mehr weiter.

Es war vorbei.

Wenn er recht bedachte, war dieses Unternehmen wohl schon vorbei gewesen, als es begonnen hatte; Wie weit hätte er schon kommen sollen, er, ein einfaches, dummes Kind ohne ein Ziel, das er erreichen könnte?

Außerdem... der Schuss dieser Sicherheitsdame hatte ihm zwar das Leben gerettet, aber... sie hätten ihn in dioesem Wald nie aufstöbern können, was bedeutete, dass sie ihm schon geraume Zeit gefolgt haben mussten...

Wahrscheinlich folgten sie ihm _noch._

Ja klar. Sie mussten ihm folgen.

Sie mussten wissen, wo er war, damit sie ihn packen und in seinen Evangelion zwängen konnten, wenn eines von diesen Monstern kam.

Er hätte sich eigentlich denken können sollen, dass er allein nicht vor einer großen Organisation davonlaufen konnte.

Es war alles vergebens gewesen.

Shinji spürte Resignation in sich aufsteigen, aber auch eine ungeheure Wut über seine eigene Ohnmacht.

Er ballte seine Fäuste.

"Es reicht jetzt! Ihr bringt mich am Ende doch sowieso zurück zu Misato-san!"

Kaum, dass Shinji sich umdrehte, musste er auch geblendet die Augen zukneifen, weil vor allem oberhalb der Tunnels überall Lichter angingen.

Als er sich etwas an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, musste er gleich feststellen, das er recht gehabt hatte; Überall standen Männer in schwarz und die Frau von heute Mittag war bereits dabei, mit irgendwem zu telefonieren, vermutlich, um seinen Rücktransport nach Tokyo-3 zu organisieren.

Er ließ sich brav mitnehmen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

"Was?!" rief Misato in ihr Telefon herein, anscheinend nicht bemerkend, dass sie in ihrer Aufregung den Inhalt ihres Wasserkochers nicht in ihre Instantnudelverpackung, sondern direkt auf ihre Arbeitsplatte goss.

Ihr Pinguin kommentierte das ganze nur mit einem verwundertem Blinzeln, bevor er weiter seiner Wege watschelte.

"Ihr... ihr habt ihn gefunden?"

Ihren Wasserkocher einfach stehen lassend war Misato in Windeseile zum NERV-Hauptquartier geflitzt und hatte dabei vermutlich ein gutes Dutzend an Verkehrsregeln gebrochen.

Doch das war ihr egal.

Sie hatte andere Sorgen.

Natürlich wollte sie Shinji jetzt irgendwie sehen und sich vergewissern, dass er in Ordnung war, aber ob sie nun froh über seine Rükkehr war, dass wusste sie nicht. Sie befürchtete, dass ihn diese ganze EVA-Sache früher oder später richtig kaputt machen könnte, aber andererseits konnte sie es nicht einfach so stehen lassen, dass er die Verantwortung dauernd abschob.

Sie wusste ja auch gar nicht, unter welchen Umständen er wieder hierher gekommen war. So oder so, vielleicht wäre es am besten, ihn ohne Umschweife zu fragen, was er will.

Während der Fahrt und dem Weg durch das Hauptquartier ging sie im Kopf immer wieder durch, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

Sie musste zum Bereich der Sicherheit, wo die Arrestzellen sich befanden.

Zelle 1-0-1, hatten sie gesagt.

Der Korridor, in dem sich die Zellen befanden, war Eng und ihrer Meinung zu wenig beleuchtet; Nicht die Art von Ort, an dem sie sich gerne herumtrieb, für einen Knast aber warscheinlich genau richtig.

Sie war nicht oft hier, sodass die Nummernschilder an den Zellen ihre einzige Orientierung darstellten - Sie hätte meinen können, dass es nicht so schwer sein könnte, ein Zelle mit einer Nummer wie '1-0-1' zu finden...

Dann, ein Hoffnungsschimmer.

Eine Frau mit Sonnenbrille, Blazer und Minirock, die vor einer der Zellen stand und dort offenkunding Wache hielt oder auf jemanden wartete.

Wenn sie da nicht vor Shinjis Zelle stand, dann könnte sie ihr sicher zumindest den Weg veraten.

"Hey, Sie da! Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber wissen Sie, wo ich hier zur Zelle 1-0-1 komme?"

Die Frau drehte lediglich ihren Kopf etwas in Misatos Richtung.

"...Sind sie Captain Katsuragi?" fragte sie kühl und sachlich, als wolle sie Misato dazu bringen, sich für ihren eigenen, eher informellen Tonfall zu schämen.

Die Dame in Rot stellte sich daraufhin etwas gerade hin und bemühte sich um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ja. Ich nehme an, dass Third Child ist hier?"

Die Sicherheitsdame nickte. "Er ist freiwillig mitgekommen und hat sich bis jetzt kooperativ gezeigt."

Freiwillig mitgekommen? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das erleichterte oder nicht.

Natürlich wäre es schlecht gewesen, wenn man ihn hierher gezerrt hätte, aber sie konnte sich so gut vorstellen wie er sich wie üblich mit gesenktem Köpfchen und einem Ausdruck tiefsten Leids auf dem Gesicht einfach abführen ließ, weil er nicht den Mut hatte, Widerstand zu leisten, und dieses Bild machte sie nicht glücklich...

"Wie geht es ihm denn...?"

"Er ist nicht verletzt, wenn Sie das meinen. Aber er könnte vermutlich ein Bad und eine warme Mahlzeit vertragen. Aber es gibt da etwas, worüber ich Sie in Kentnis setzten soll."

"...Noch... etwas?"

"Meine Kollegen und ich konnten ihn zwar vereiteln, aber am heutigen Tage wurde auf das Leben des Third Child... ein Mordanschlag verübt."

Misato fragte sich, wie diese Frau das so sagen könnte, als ob da nichts weiter dran wäre. "Ein... Mordanschlag?!"

Das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut... Shinji lebte zwar, aber dass er nach alle dem auch noch so etwas durchleben musste.

"Korrekt." bestätigte die Dame in Schwarz. "Die Täterin habe ich allerdings persönlich ausgeschaltet, es gibt also keinen weiteren Grund zur Sorge."

"Wer... wer war es denn?"

"Wir glauben... der aktuell gesuchte Tokyo-3-Serienmörder."

"Der Serienmörder? Der, der immer solche seltsamen Sachen mit den Leichen anstellt?"

"Korrekt."

"Na ja, nach dem was Sie gesagt haben, war es eine Serienmörder_in_...Sie haben sie erledigt? Dann haben sie Shinji-kun ja das Leben gerettet...Wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Asahina. Asahina Najiko."

"Na dann, viellen Dank, Asahina-san... Kann ich ihn jetzt sehen?"

"Nur zu. Ich entferne mich dann mal, um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu lassen."

Während Asahinas Schritte im Korridor verhallten, ließ sich Misato noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, was sie sagen wolle.

Asahina gegenüber hatte sie es sich zwar nicht anmerken lassen, aber wirklich erfreut war sie nicht und sie würde Shinji auch sicher nicht in Watte packen.

Aber sie würde ihn fragen, was er will.

Also drückte sie auf den Knopf zur Öffnung der Tür.

Die Zelle war groß und dunkel, mit einem NERV-Logo an der Wand.

Und Shinji saß zusammengesunken auf einem kleinen Plastikstuhl und vermied es tunlichst, sie anzusehen.

"Es ist 'ne Weile her."

Kein Kommentar.

"Hat es dich irgendwie weiter gebracht, drei Tage lang ziellos herrumzustreunen, Shinji-kun?"

"Weiß nich."

"Der EVA ist fertig repariert. Wirst du ihn steuern... oder wirst du es nicht tun?"

Großartig. Jetzt war er zwar wieder hier, und es ging gleich wieder um dieses schreckliche violette Ding. Er sah es nur noch mal bestätigt, dass er hier nichts zu erwarten brauchte.

"Du... wirst mich nicht ausschimpfen, oder?

Natürlich nicht, wir sind ja nicht verwandt..."

"Wenn ich jetzt sage, dass ich Einheit Eins nicht länger steuern will, was macht ihr dann..?"

"Dann wird das wohl Rei machen müssen."

Natürlich. Rei.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr ihr das alles aufbürden würdet..."

Andererseits hätte sein Vater es fast schon einmal durchgezogen.

Irgendwo fühlte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen bei dem Gedanken, dass das arme Ding mit all ihren Verletzungen die ganzen schrecklichen Kämpfe völlig allein durchstehen müsste...

"...Aber keine Sorge, ich werden den EVA steuern..."

"Aber eigentlich willst du nicht, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht. Erstmal bin ich nicht dafür geeignet. Aber eigentlich spielt das ja überhaupt keine Rolle... Es ist sowieso egal was ich denke. Ich muss den Eva steuern, nur deshalb hat mein Vater mich hergeholt... Aber was soll's, ich werd's tun, wenn's das ist, was alle von mir erwarten..."

Immerhin hatte man ihn ja gerade wieder hierhergeschleift. Es war nicht so, als ob sie ihn einfach gehen lassen würden, oder? Das hier war nur eine riesen Rede um ihn dazu zu bringen, ehrlich ja zu sagen.

Aber er wollte es nunmal nicht... er hatte doch gesagt, dass er brav mitspielen würde, was wollten die noch?

"Mal abgesehen davon, was willst du?"

"Ich... glaube nicht, dass ich das schaffen kann..." gab Shinji zu. "Und ich wette, sonst traut mir das auch keiner zu."

Er war nun mal kein mutiger Superheld den nichts aus der Ruhe bringen könnte...

Es war auch nicht so, als ob er seine Ängste irgendwie auf Knopfdruck abstellen könnte oder sowas. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, warum in aller Welt man ihn ausgesucht hatte... Sein Vater hatte gesagt, dass er der einzige sei, der es könne... Aber er konnte es doch überhaupt nicht. Er kam nicht im geringsten mit alledem klar... Nicht, dass er ihnen dieses ganze Leid wünschen würde, aber Touji und Kensuke zum Beispiel hatten viel eher eine heldenhafte Persönlichkeit.

Aber es half ja alles nichts.

Er war es, von dem man das verlangte, ihn hatte man dazu gezwungen.

"...aber Ayanami ist verletzt, und deshalb wollen du, mein Vater und Ritsuko-san-"

Jetzt reichte es Misato. Wieso konnte ihr dieser Junge nicht einfach eine ehrliche Antwort geben, mit der sie etwas anfangen konnte?

"_Richte dich nicht immer nach dem, was du denkst, das andere wollen!_"

rief sie ihm ärgerlich aber auch irgendwie verzweifelt entgegen.

"Verstehst du nicht? _Wir können keine widerwilligen Piloten gebrauchen!_

Ob du den Eva steuert oder nicht ist eine Sache, die nur DU entscheiden kannst. Wenn du ihn nicht steuern willst, wird dich keiner aufhalten. Vergiss uns und den EVA, und geh dahin zurück wo du hergekommen bist. Tu was du willst. Es liegt bei dir."

Nach diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür, ohne ihn Gelegenheit für weitere Rückfragen oder Komentare zu lassen.

Shinji starrte vollkommen hilflos in die Dunkelheit. Er hatte nichts, woran er sich halten könnte, nichts das ihm den weg wies, ihm sagte, was er tun sollte.

Sie ließ ihn einfach in dünner Luft hängen.

_  
>(1) Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, welche Version von Shinjis 'Ergreifung' ich denn verwenden sollte. Ich bin ein großer Kensuke-Fan und hab diese Szene ziemlich vermisst, aber 'das Ende der Straße' aus Rebuild war einfach so eine wirkungsvolle visuelle Metapher... Also suchte ich nach einer Möglichkeit, beides zu verwenden.<br>(2) Asahina wäre hiermit auch eingeführt. Sie wird hin und wieder vorkommen, aber keine Sorge, sie wird nicht die Weltherrschaft übernehmen. Sie ist eher als Randfigur konzipiert Die Protagonisten sind und bleiben Shinji, Misato &co.  
>Solten sie (oder andere OCs) doch zu penetrant werden, sagt es mir bitte. *niemanden verschrecken will*<br>(3) Die 'Unsichtbare Wand' mit der Shinji da zu tun hatte, war einfach nur Experiment-chans AT-Feld. Er hat es bloß nicht als solches erkannt.  
>(4) Freut euch schon auf das nächste Kapitel: 10: [Endlich Daheim]<p> 


	11. 10: Endlich Daheim

10: [Endlich Daheim]

"Du weißt schon, dass das Third Child Neo-Tokyo-3 morgen wieder verlässt, oder?"

"Dann sollten wir Einheit Eins für Rei rekonfigurieren." antwortete Ikari sachlich. Seine Stimme klang erstaunlich unbekümmert, wenn man bedachte, dass es um seinen Sohn ging, doch Dr. Akagi kannte ihn gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass seine Haltung geringfügig irgendwie steifer oder angespannter wirkte als sonst.

Die Beiden waren in Begleitung von Rei selbst, die immernoch dick in Bandagen eingepackt war, auf einer der unzähligen Rolltreppen des NERV-Hauptquartiers unterwegs.

"Aber...-"

"Trotz dem, was beim letzten Experiment mit Einheit Null geschehen ist, müssen wir jetzt mit Einheit Eins weitermachen."

Dr. Akagi ließ einen Blick zu dem besagten Mädchen hinter sich wandern.

Sie sah immernoch recht mitgenommen aus, in ihrem Gesicht regte sich jedoch obgleich hier ein Gespräch über ihre Zunkunft stadtfand, nicht ein Muskel.

"...Das Second Child ist zur Zeit noch in Deutschland, und laut dem Report des Marduk-Institus haben wir das Fourth Child immer noch nicht gefunden..."

Das war eine große Lüge - Das Institut gab es nicht und das Fourth Child saß schon längst in Bethania Base - Doch dort würde es aufgrund der Situation mit dem Dritten Engel erst einmal bleiben - zumindest, bis sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bot, die dort laufenden Projekte zu sabotieren...

Die Informationen waren falsch, doch der Rückschluss, den Dr. Akagi daraus zog, war sehr richtig: "Das heißt, dass wir im Moment keinen Ersatz für das Third Child haben... Und das ist nicht unsere einzige Sorge... Man hat unser entfleuchtes Versuchsobjekt zwar gefangen, auf dem Weg hierher ist es aber wieder entkommen... Wir können jetzt relativ sicher sein, dass es dieser 'Serienmörder' ist... Und es trug Kleidung... Das ist ein menschliches Konzept. Wie es das begriffen hat, ist mir wirklich schleierhaft. Mitlerweile denke ich, das irgendetwas... den Klon übernommen und für seine Zwecke modifiziert haben könnte... "

"Das würde erklären, wieso es sich nicht erschießen lässt... Es wirft jedoch nocvh wesentlich mehr Fragen auf, als es beantwortet."

"Ich arbeite daran. Aber wie sollen wir mit dieser Frau verfahren... wenn sie das gesehen hat..."

"...Dann wird sie die alten Männer darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt haben, ja. Aber die werden nichts unternehmen, bevor sie etwas handfestes in der Hand haben. Wenn wir das Problem beheben, bevor sie weiter Nachschnüffeln können, hat sich das erledigt."

"Weiteres Nachschnüffeln? Wäre es dann nicht besser, diese Frau auszuschalten?"

"Sie weiß, dass sie uns nicht mit gefärbten Haaren und farbigen Kontaktlinsen zum Narren halten kann, und die alten Männer wissen, dass sie uns nur bedingt provozieren können. Sie haben wahrscheinlich einen weiteren Spion. Die Frau ist nur ein Lockvogel."

"Ein weiterer Spion, heh..."

Das Third Child selbst saß bereits in dem Auto, das ihn zum Bahnhof geleiten sollte, und wartete darauf, dass die vom Sicherheitsdienst damit fertig waren, seinen Sicherheitsausweis durch den Aktenvernichter zu jagen.

Seine Finger hatten sich im Stoff seiner Hose festgekrallt.

Er hatte fest entschieden, dass er jetzt gehen würde.

Dieses Mal wirklich. Er würde zu seinem alten Lehrer zurück gehen, so es keine furchteinflößenmden Kämpfe und keine qualvollen Schmerzen mehr geben würde. Also warum fühlte er diese Unsicherheit in sich aufsteigen?

Irgendwie fühlte er sich, als wäre er im Begriff, irgendetwas zu verpassen oder zu verlieren, eine Chance zu vertun.

Er würde sie alle nie wieder sehen... Touji, Kensuke, seinen Vater, Ritsuko, Ayanami, Misato... Hach, Misato.

Er wusste, dass sie keinen Grund hatte, ihn nochmal sehen zu wollen jetzt, wo er gegangen war, aber in der heutigen Nacht, die er in der Arrestzelle verbracht hatte, hatte es ihn doch irgendwie aufgewühlt, dass sie einfach so gegangen war.

Er wollte sich nicht... im Streit von ihr trennen.

Gestern hatte er sich unfair behandelt gefühlt, doch jetzt, wo er sie nie wieder sehen würde, musste er daran denken, dass sie sich doch bemüht hatte, ihm so etwas wie ein Zuhause zu bieten.

Es war seine Schuld, dass es nicht geklappt hatte. Weil er einfach nicht der willensstarke, heroische Typ von Mensch war, der sich für so etwas eignet.

Er war der nutzlose Dreck, der einfacg abgehauen war und es jetzt wieder tun wollte, obwohl er doch eigentlich nicht mehr weglaufen wollte...

Verdammt, wieso fing er jetzt an, sich für das ganze mies zu fühlen, man hatten ihn doch gezwungen, und jetzt ließ man ihn nachhause gehen...

Vielleicht, weil ein nutzloser Kerl wie er es verdiente, sich mies zu fühlen.

Es war nicht so, als ob er gut genug wäre, um hier zu bleiben.

Er würde es so, oder so nicht schaffen.

Der Ausweiß war vernichtet, sein Vernichter stieg ein und los ging die Fahrt.

Das Auto fuhr, doch die Fahrtgeräusche reichten nicht auf, um die aufkeimenden Zweifel in seinem Kopf zu übertönen.

Um diese zum schweigen zu bringen, erlaubte sich Shinji noch eine Frage, noch einen Schritt zurück: "...Wo ist Misato-san? Ich... würde mich gerne verabschieden."

"Du bist jetzt kein Angehöriger von NERV mehr. Ich darf dir darüber leider keine Auskunft mehr geben."

Er protestierte nicht weiter. Ja, da war dieses Gefühl der Enttäuschung, aber er hatte es wahrscheinlich verdient. Er war es doch, der entschieden hatte

fortzugehen.

Die Fahrt ging weiter und innerhalb von kurzer Zeit erreichten sie den Bahnhof.

Shinji erkannte ihn, die Kabelmäste, die Überdachungen, alles: Es war derselbe Bahnhof, an dem er auch angekommen war, als sein Vater ihm an diesem schicksalhaften Tag diesen Brief geschickt hatte.

Sein Vater... den würde er jetzt wohl auch nie wieder sehen.

Die Arbeit bei NERV war alles, was er mit ihn gemeinsam gehabt hatte.

Das Auto parkte, und einer der Sicherheitsmänner öffnete ihm die Tür.

Dann aber geschah etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte:

"Ikari! Hier ist der ganze Krempel, den du in der Schule vergessen hast!"

Shinji schaffte es gerade mal so, die Tasche zu fangen, die man ihm von der Seite her zielgenau zugeworfen hatte.

Als er seine Sachen fest in den Händen hielt, folgte er ihrer Flugbahn und sah das Unmögliche.

Touji und Kensuke.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang stand Shinji einfach nur sprachlos da.

Er hatte den Beiden so viel Ärger gemacht, und jetzt kamen sie, um sich von _ihm_ zu verabschieden, machten sich die Mühe, extra hierher zu kommen?

Seinetwegen?

Er glaubte nicht, das er es im entferntesten Wert war, dass man sich überhaupt um seine Abreise kümmerten... und doch, da standen sie.

In Fleisch, Blut und drei Dimensionen.

"Uhm... ist es okay, wenn ich mich kurz verabschiede?" fragte Shinji leise und hoffte, dass die Antwort ja lauten würde. Nachdem die Beiden extra hierher gekommen waren, würde er ungern an ihnen vorbeilaufen.

Der Sicherheitsmann nickte.

Zaghaft rang sich Shinji dazu durch, zu den beiden hinzulaufen, nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte. Die Tasche, genau, die Tasche.

Er sollte sich am besten für die Tasche bedanken.

"Uh... danke..." brachte er hervor.

Wieder war es bis auf das beständige Zirpen im Hintergrund still.

Der hochgewachsene Junge in dem Jogginganzug machte jedoch einen etwas angespannten Eindruck.

Doch zum Glück hatte er ja Kensuke dabei: "Los, sag es schon!" ermutigte dieser und gab seinem Freund den Ruck, den er sich selbst nicht geben konnte - in der all zu wörtlichen Form eines kleinen Schubsers.

Touji stellte sich gerade hin und blickte Shinji ernst in die Augen.

"Ikari, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verprügelt habe. Ich möchte, dass du zum Ausgleich jetzt mich schlägst."

"S...Sowas kann ich doch nicht tun." entgegnete Shinji deutlich verunsichert.

Er war von alle dem sichtlich überwältigt.

"Ich bestehe darauf. Ich will das endlich aus der Welt schaffen."

"Na komm schon, verpass ihm eine damit er endlich Ruhe gibt." kam es von Kensuke, ihm mit seinem Lächeln bestätigend, dass das wohl so okay war.

"A-Aber..."

"Los, beeil dich!" forderte Touji, der es augenscheinlich wirklich ernst meinte.

"Du hast nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

In der Tat blickten die Sicherheitsleute bereits auf ihre Uhren.

"O...Okay, aber nur ein mal." lenkte Shinji schließlich ein.

"Los! Komm schon!"

Jetzt entschlossen, das ganze irgend wie durchzuziehen, setzte Shinji seine Tasche ab, und holte aus.

"HALT! Und _wehe du hältst dich zurück!"_

Na gut, wenn... er das sagte... Shinji wollte ihn nicht bei ihrer letzten Begegnung enttäuschen, also holte er diesesmal etwas weiter aus und schlug zu.

AUTSCH.

Dieser drahtige kleine Ikari-Junge war wesentlich kräftiger, als er aussah.

Er schien selbst etwas über Wirkung seines Schlages verblüfft zu sein.

"Au, der hat gesessen!" kommentierte Kensuke.

Die Beiden lächelten Shinji noch einmal an.

Und wieder die Stille.

Gesprächsthemen, Gesprächsthemren...

"Uh... woher wusstet ihr zwei eigentlich-"

"...von welchem Bahnhof du abfährst?" vervollständigte Kensuke. "Nun, wir haben geschätzt. All unsere Klassenkameraden, die evakuiert wurden, sind auch von diesem Bahnhof abgefahren."

Das hinterließ in Shinjis Gesich doch einen betrübten Ausdruck.

"Wenn du jetzt gehst, werden wir beide wahrscheinlich auch wegziehen müssen..." meinte Touji. Doch in seiner Stimme lag nicht die Wut oder Enttäuschung, die Shinji dort erwartet hätte, sobald das Stichwort 'Evakuierung' gefallen war.

Doch dann sagte er etwas, das Shinjis Erwartungen komplett auf den Kopf stellte, und ihn völlig schockierte: "...Aber wir haben nicht das Recht, dir das vorzuwerfen. Wir haben ja beide gesehen, wie du in dem EVA gelitten hast...

Und wenn irgendjemand dir dafür Vorwürfe macht... _kriegt er es mit mir zu tun!_"

verkündete Touji, demonstrativ seine Faust präsentierte.

Shinji fühlte, wie seine Hände zitterten.

Das... das war falsch.

Das war einfach falsch.

schon von Prinzip aus.

Toujis Kleine Schwester war durch Shinjis Unfähigkeit verletzt worden...

Die Beiden würden warscheinlich bald getrennte Wege gehen und mitansehen, wie sich alle ihre Freunde über die Landkarte verteilten.

Sie sollten nicht... nett zu ihm sein, oder davon sprechen, dass sie _nicht das Recht_ für Vorwürfe hatten oder so was.

Sie sollten überhaupt nicht gekommen sein, für so etwas wertloses wie ihn...

Das... gehörte einfach nicht so.

"Jetzt mach mal nicht so ein Gesicht." meinte Touji.

"Genau, lach doch mal." pflichtete ihm Kensuke bei. "Du hälst das schon aus."

Shinji war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.

Er hatte das alles hier beim besten Willen nicht verdient.

"Ich..."

"Die Zeit ist um." verkündigte der Sicherheitsmann hinter ihm, der ihn an die Schulter gefasst hatte, um ihn zu seinem Zug zu führen.

Weg von hier, weg von den beiden, weg von seinen Pflichten.

Immer wieder hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder, wie unrecht das alles war, es hörte gar nicht mehr aus, wurde immer lauter.

Er senkte seinen Blick und griff sich seine Tasche.

Falsch, falsch, falsch, alles falsch...

Die zwei liefen ihm sogar noch hinterher, um ihm nachzusehen, als ihn die Männer in Schwarz zum Bahnsteig führten.

Es war einfach falsch!

"ICH bin es der Schläge verdient hat!" rief er mit zitternder Stimme zu den beiden hin, sich zwischen den Sicherheitsleuten hindurchdrückend.

Da waren sogar Tränen an seinen Augenwinkeln.

"Ich bin ein feigling! Ein Drückeberger! Unehrlich... und schwach..."

Und dann ließ er sich einfach abtransportieren, zwei doch irgendwo geschockte Schüler zurücklassend.

Sie hätten nicht erwartet... hatten nicht gewusst, wie tief unglücklich ihr Freund die ganze Zeit über gewesen war.

Im NERV-Hauptquartier war man inzwischen dabei, EVA 01 umzukonfigurieren.

Misato und Dr. Akagi liefen wieder über diesen Steg, auf dem sie einst versucht hatten, Shinji dazu zu bewegen, in den violetten Titaten einzusteigen.

"Er ist weg." fasste Ritsuko die bisherigen Geschehnisse lakonisch zusammen. Denkst du immernoch, dass es so am Besten ist?"

"Du hast es mir doch selbst erklärt..." begann Misato betrübt. "Je näher wir uns kommen, desto mehr verletzen wir uns... wie zwei Stachelschweine."

Ja, denn von der ethischen Seite und dem alter des Jungen einmal abgesehen war er ihr ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen und sie verspürte den Wunsch, bei ihm zu sein und ihm zu helfen. Sie hatte ja selbst unter einem abweisenden Vater gelitten und wollte für ihn der Beistand sein, den sie selbst nie gehabt hatte.

Aber sie war nicht der Typ von Beistand, den er brauchte.

Sie machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Also wäre es wohl am besten, wenn sie ihn gehen ließ.

Ihn, dieser Junge, der zu allem immer nur ja sagte und alles mit sich machen lies, sich immer an andere klammerte, obwohl er bitterlich unglücklich damit war.

Er bekam es einfach nicht auf die Reihe. Er schaffte es nicht, zu sagen, was er wollte oder was er sich wünschte. Warscheinlich _wusste_ er nicht mal, _was_ er sich wünschte, oder wollte.

Aber es war viel einfacher, einen Mangel zu erkennen als ihn zu beheben,

zu sagen, was man nicht wollte als das, was man nicht wollte, eine Sache nicht zu tun als sie doch zu tun.

Sich komplett zu verweigern... war wohl der einzige Weg, auf den ein Junge, der es einfach nicht fertig brachte, sich zu beschweren, andere die Pein in seinem Herzen sehen lassen konnte.

Ja.

"Andererseits ist mir inzwischen klar geworden... das er nicht fähig ist, seine Gefühle auf eine andere Art auszudrücken..."

Da kam er also.

Der Zug.

Er blieb stehen und öffnete seine Türen, die eine Pforte, die Shinji durchschreiten musste, damit alles vorbei sein würde.

Mit gesenkten Kopf und den Tragelaschen der Tasche in deinen Händen stand er davor. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein Schritt.

Nur noch ein Schritt durch diesen Türrahmen und alles wäre wieder so, wie es vorher war.

Nur ein Schritt, und er war sie los, die Angst, die Kämpfe, die Schmerzen...

Noch ein Schrit, und er würde sie nie wieder sehen... Misato...Touji... Kensuke... Ritsuko... Ayanami Rei... Seinen Vater...

Noch ein Schritt, und er würde wegkommen von diesem durch und durch schrecklichem Ort.

Außer das... nicht _alles_ schrecklich gewesen war.

(_"Halt weiter durch"_)

Auf dieser Seite dieser Tür gab es tausend und eins Möglichkeiten, Schmerz zu erleiden, und auf der anderen Seite keine einzige, Freude zu erfahren.

Misato trat kräftig in das Gaspedal, Touji und Kensuke, die auf dem Bürgersteig herumstanden, fast über den Haufen fahrend.

Doch aller ignorierter roten Ampeln zu trotz fand sie den Zug, der ihren Schützling von hier weg bringen sollte, bereits im wegfahren vor.

Sie war zu spät gekommen.

Aber eigentlich hätte sie sich das Herkommen ja auch sparen können...

Sie hätte ihn ohnehin nur wieder dazu gebracht, etwas zu tun, was er nicht wollte.

Auf ganzer Linie aufgebend stieß sie einen tiefen, resignierten Seuftzer aus und blickte deprimiert vor sich hin.

Es hatte wohl nicht sollen sein...

Doch als sie sich schon umdrehen wollte, um zu gehen, bemerkte sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus eine Gestallt am Bahnsteig.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Das hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut - zu Unrecht, wie sie jetzt feststellte.

Er stand mit gesenktem Haupt da, vielleicht deprimiert oder von sich selbst enttäuscht darüber, dass er es doch nicht geschaft hatte, zu seiner Entscheidung zu stehen und den einen Schritt zu machen.

Doch als er sie bemerkte, machte er große Augen.

Sie... sie war gekommen.

Obwohl sie jetzt eigentlich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun gehabt hätte.

Sie war gekommen, wie er es sich irgendwie doch innerlich gewünscht hatte.

Der Zug war weg und sie war da.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit lang blickten sich die beiden in ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen, unfähig das zu glauben, was sie vor ihren eigenen Augen sahen, weil es mehrerere Gesetzte ihrer inneren Universen brach.

Sie blickte ihn an, der geblieben war, obwohl er es nicht gemusst hatte,

und er blickte sie an, die gekommen war, obwohl sie dafür keinerlei Grund hatte.

Es gab nur einen Grund, wegen dem Misato hierher gekommen sein konnte...

Wegen ihm.

Einfach nur wegen ihm.

Wegen ihm als Person.

All diese Zeit.

All diese Zeit hatten sie versucht, einander nahe zu sein, sich kleine Zeichen zu geben, einander zu trotzen, damit der andere vielleicht den Inhalt des eigenen Herzens daraus erschließen können würde, anstatt ihn einfach mal zu zeigen.

Shinji glaubte immer noch nicht, dass er das Zeug hatte, um die Menschheit zu retten, oder das er in irgendeiner Form liebenswert sei. Aber wenn es es geschafft hatte, einen Spur im Herzen wenigstens einer oder zwei Personen zu hinterlassen, wenn er und Misato vielleicht doch mehr waren als nur Arbeitskollegen und wenn Touji und Kensuke vielleicht doch an mehr interessiert waren als an seiner Stelle als EVA-Pilot...

Wenn sie wirklich nur _wegen ihm_ gekommen waren...

Dann konnte er sich heute vielleicht ein kleines bisschen mehr Hoffnung erlauben, als am Vortag.

Ja, es gibt sie, diese kleinen Momente, in denen wir aufhören, uns selbst zu belügen. Sie sind oft genau so schnell vorbei, wie sie gekommen sind, aber sie sind süßer als Honig.

So war es ausgerechnet Shinji, dessen Ausdruck des Erstaunens zuerst zu einem Lächeln schmolz, und der vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben genau die richtigen Worte fand: "Ich... ich bin da."

"Willkommen Daheim."

_"Der schlechte Gesundheitszustand des Third Child war wohl vor allem auf seine physische und phychische Erschöpfung zurückzuführen. Ihm wurden ein paar Tage Urlaub gewährt, und in der Zwischenzeit scheint er sich völlig erholt zu haben._

_Es gibt keine Probleme mehr."_

Misato hielt ihren Seufzer zurück, bis sie das Diktiergerät abgeschaltet und abgelegt hatte, nebenbei schon mal die Schublade öffnend, in die sie es als nächstes hineinbeförderte... auch, wenn sie dabei gegen den Drang ankämpfen musste, das verdammte Ding gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu knallen oder doch mindestens in den Papierkorb - Sie musste immer daran denken, wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er all das finden würde - eigentlich konnte sie es sich relativ gut vorstellen, nicht, das es ihr nach den jüngsten Vorkommnissen an Inspiration mangelte - Es kam ihr vor wie ein Vertrauensbruch, sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, das er es unweigerlich als einen solchen sehen würde, und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie diese Aufzeichnerei immer mehr halbherzig machte, als würde das ihre Sünde sozusagen abmildern -

Aber das Procedere stellte nun einmal seine Anforderungen - Der Gedanke, mit dem sie sich selbst überzeugte, war: Das hier war die Voraussetzung dafür, dass sie überhaupt etwas tun konnte, eine Sache, die sonst eben jemand anderes tun würde.

Aber das hier zu finden, dass hier zu sehen, und was er sich unweigerlich dabei denken würde, war das letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte.

Sie würde es also ordentlich machen müssen und sie musste sichergehen dass er nichts mitbekam. Die Notwendigkeit der Lüge erwuchs sich selbst aus gut gemeinten Interessen...

Wenn diese Worte wenigstens alles sagen würden, wenn sich deren Empfänger für_alles_ überhaupt interessieren würden.

Das es alles noch einmal gut gegangen zu sein schien, war wahr, aber auch der Teil davor. Das da überhaupt physische Anzeigen gewesen waren, war doch selbst das deutlichste Zeichen dafür, was für ein Wrack dieser Junge nach diesem Kampf gewesen war - Sie dachte daran, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Schon damals hatte sie nicht lange gebraucht, um zu merken, dass er ein größeres Päckchen mit sich herumtragen musste, aber er hatte sich für seine Verhältnisse eigentlich relativ schnell über ihre "ausgeliehenen" Batterien beklagt und war sogar etwas frech geworden - aber was wusste sie eigentlich über "seine Verhältnisse"?

Nein, die Wahrheit war, dass sie nicht einmal an Maß hatte, an dem sie abschätzen könnte, wie viel Schaden, bleibender Schaden da schon allein in den ersten beiden Kämpfen zusammengekommen war. Es wäre aber nicht unvernünftig zu schätzen, dass er nach alledem wohl nie mehr ganz der selbe sein würde...

Und sie war sich nicht sicher darüber, ob sie überhaupt schon irgendetwas getan hatte, dass dies im relevanten Maße abgemildert hatte.

Sie hatte es nicht übersehen können - Sobald die dringende Spannung des Moments, die Aufregung des Augenblicks begannen, sich in Erleichterung aufzulösen und auch deren Wärme sich einfach mit der Zeit und dem Vergehen des unmittelbaren Augenblicks vergangen war, holten sie die praktischen Seiten ihrer gemeinsamen Realität wieder ein, und dazu gehörte, dass er sich selbst in den letzten Tagen verwahrlosen lassen hatte - Und das nicht bloß in den drei Tagen und drei Nächten, in denen er in der Gosse Tokyo-3s herumgeirrt war, sondern auch in der Zeit davor, in der er sich zunächst nur in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte - Schon als sie ihn zu ihrem Auto geleitete, stach sie die unschöne Wahrheit in Form eines leichten Humpelns - Es war bei weitem nicht so dramatisch wie es sein könnte, sie konnte es sich selbst denken, die Sicherheitsabteilung hatte ihn ohne Schuhe aufgegriffen, und die Schürfwunden an seinen Fußsohlen waren selbstverständlich nicht von heute auf gleich verschwunden, aber die gelegentlichen Schürfwunden, von denen er an anderen Stellen auch noch genug hatte, waren das kleinste Problem. Sie wollte ihn erstmal direkt dazu überreden, sich zu waschen, denn es war bitterlich nötig, aber das musste im Endeffekt warten da er sich kaum, dass sie Zuhause angekommen waren, direkt in sein Bett fallen ließ und erst am Abend des nächsten Tages erwachte - Vorsichtig und ohne all zu fordernd zu werden versuchte sie ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich aus der Uniform in der er schon weiß Gott wie lange gesteckt hatte, endlich herauszuschälen (Insbesondere die Hosenbeine waren voller Schlamm - Sie machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, dass Ding in die Reinigung zu bringen, sondern warf alles, was er in diesem Moment angehabt hatte, schlichtweg kurzerhand in den Müllschlucker - Selbst, wenn es für das Teil noch Hoffnung gegeben hätte, wollte sie es nicht mehr sehen, und sie hätte kein Verständnis dafür gehabt, wenn es bei ihm nicht genauso gewesen wäre) und sich zu waschen - Zu einem Bad konnte sie ihn nicht überzeugen, und sie sah es nicht als produktiv an, ihn zu zwingen, solange er sich nur zu Kontakt mit warmem Wasser bereiterklärte, alles andere konnte jetzt warten. Also wurde es eine ausgiebige Dusche.

Ob es ihm Erquickung gebracht hatte, die Schmutzschichten endlich loszuwerden, ob es ihm war, als ob einige seiner weniger materiellen Belastungen mit in den Abfluss folgen würden, das konnte sie aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht herauslesen.

Mit dem Essen war das schon etwas kniffliger, er antwortete nicht einmal auf ihre Frage, was er denn Wolle. Sie schnappte sich aus ihrer Sammlung von Büchsensuppen das, was am ehesten vitaminreich ausgesehen hatte, was bei den Inhalten der besagten Sammlung nicht viel heißen musste, und gab an, dass sie das einfach mal bei ihm stehen lassen würde.

Zunächst sah es so aus, als habe er das Zeug nicht angerührt, eine Weile später fand sie die Schüssel jedoch sauber ausgeleert vor - Sie konnte sich vorstellen, das er erstmal lustlos probiert hatte, vor allem, damit _sie_ nicht enttäuscht war, dann aber gemerkt hatte, wie lange seine letzte ordentliche Mahlzeit her gewesen war.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich seinem Kasettenplayer eine neue Batterie eingesetzt und hatte sich etwas Musik hineingezogen - wie sie das nun werten sollte, wusste sie nicht, aber jedenfalls zupfte er sich die Stecker aus den Ohren, als er sie kommen sah - Sie kam nicht direkt darauf, das er ihr vermutlich etwas sagen wollte, sie hatte beim Abräumen der Schüssel nur noch einmal nebenbei zu ihm hingeschielt und mehr durch Zufall als durch Achtsamkeit gemerkt, wie er sie beobachtete, jedes Details, jedes noch so winzige, wortlose Signal in ihre Gestik einsaugend, mit leeren Augen wie schwarze Löcher, und letzten Zweifeln in seinem Herzen - Das sie gerade dabei war, einer Prüfung unterzogen zu werden, konnte sie sich schon denken - In anderen Worten, wenn er jetzt den Mund auf machte, was würde sie dann mit ihm tun? Wie würde sie reagieren? Würde sie ihn zurechtweisen, ihm aus Pflicht aber doch widerwillig geben, was er wollte, damit sie ihre Ruhe haben könnte?

War er lästig? War er unerwünscht? War er eine Last?

Das alles versuchte er vorsichtig abzuschätzen, Blick für Blick, Sekunde für Sekunde, wie auf dünnem Eis - Ihre Anwesenheit an diesem Bahnhof hatte es für ihn denkbar gemacht, dass die Antwort nein war, das er tatsächlich einen Ort von Wärme und Zuflucht gefunden hatte, aber dieses vernarbte Herz war die Enttäuschung schon viel zu sehr gewohnt.

Das er einen Nachschlag möchten könnte, hatte sie geraten, aber sein Nicken, minimal wie es auch gewesen sein mochte, übersah sie nicht, und die im Halbdunkel seines Zimmers vom durch die Tür einfallendem Licht einen langen Schatten werfende Silhouette, die ihn eigentlich hätte zurück lassen sollte, blieb bei ihm, auch nachdem sie ihm die zweite Schüssel gebracht hatte - Sie warnte ihn spielerisch, sich ja nicht daran zu verschlucken, aber vielleicht freute sie sich da zu früh - er leerte das Ding trotz seines anfänglichen Enthusiasmus nur bis zur Hälfte (Vielleicht war es nach ein paar Tagen auf bestenfalls Automaten-Schokoriegeln doch zuviel auf einmal gewesen) und bat danach erst einmal, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Knapp zwei Stunden nach seinem Erwachen fand sie ihn wieder in Morpheus' Armen, die Kopfhörer immer noch eingesteckt - Sie zupfte sie ihm raus, schaltete seinen Musikplayer aus und legte ihm das Ding auf den Nachttisch, nicht, das er den Kabelsalat beim herumdrehen im Schlaf beschädigen würde.

Das nächste mal verließ er sein Zimmer etwa gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages, und bis dahin wurde es offensichtlich, das er sich in der Kälte dieser regnerischen Nächte irgendwas eingefangen haben musste - Auch jetzt blieb sie wieder an seiner Seite, nahm sich ihren Papierkram mit einer als Unterlage missbrauchten, älteren Mappe aus etwas härterem Karton und einem kleinen Leselämpchen, sie machte es sich inklusive Snacks und Getränken hier gemütlich, mit einer scherzhaften Warnung, er solle die Finger von dem Bier lassen, wann immer sie es nicht vermeiden konnte, den Raum zu verlassen, selbst das Telefon stellte sie sich griffbereit hin, auch wenn sie sich nach dem ersten lautstarken Klingeln etwas in Verlegenheit geraten zugeben musste, dass es vielleicht produktiver gewesen wäre, das Ding Stumm zu schalten - "Ja? Hyuuga-kun? Nein, tut mir leid, heute ist leider schlecht, führt das Ganze ruhig ohne mich durch."

Ein Kampf stand nicht ein und größere Experimente auch nicht, sie versuchte sie, so viel wie möglich von ihrer Arbeit nach Möglichkeit von Zuhause auszuführen. Das der Junge auch für ihre Arbeitgeber extrem relevant war, stellte immerhin eine gute Ausrede da. Sie hatte kein Neid übrig für die ganzen alleinerziehenden Mütter, für die das schon mal nicht galt.

Doch wenn sie ihn so betrachtete, fragte sie sich, wie das eigentlich bis jetzt gewesen war, wer bis jetzt immer an seiner Seite gewacht gewesen war, wenn er krank gewesen war, wenn er mit schweren Träumen zu kämpfen hatte, alle möglichen Momente der Schwäche, die das Leben so mit sich brachte, und überhaupt-

"...Bitte... bleib bei mir..."

"Uh, ich... ich bin ja hier."

"Lass mich... lass mich nicht alleine... ich will nicht allein sein... nicht jetzt..."

"Ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

"...Bitte... irgendwer... Bleibt doch bei mir..."

Mit begreifender Ernüchterung stellte sie schließlich fest, dass diese Worte der Verzweiflung gar nicht erst ihr gegolten hatte - Er murmelte bloß im Schlaf vor sich hin. Das hatte sie sich eigentlich denken können. Musste wohl das Fieber sein - Das könnte sich jetzt eigentlich auch mal verabschieden.

"Ich... ich bin ja da..." flüsterte sie dennoch, hoffend, dass ihre Worte doch noch irgendwie durchsickern würden, und diesen Traum dahingehend ändern würden, dass er statt einer unglücklichen Erinnerung zu folgen sich doch zumindest darin von ihr unterscheiden würde, das retroaktiv eine Quelle der Wärme eingefügt sein würde - Ritsuko würde ihr jetzt vermutlich in allen Einzelheiten erklären, warum das so nicht funktionierte, aber ihr konnte das Schnurz sein.

Das Gemurmel war jetzt wieder jenseits des Verständlichen, aber da war noch eine Regung, schnell und unerwartet, mit einem mal drehte er sich herum und ehe sie sich versah lag er mit seinem Kopf in ihrem Schoß, ohne irgendwelche Chancen, dass sie weiter ihrem Papierkram nachgehen oder sich sonst wie von hier entfernen zu können, ohne ihn aufzuwecken.

Das vollbrachte dann freilich das Wunder, ihre Präsenz, ihre Wärme und ihr Geruch, er blieb still und ruhig liegen, wie ein friedliches kleines Barockengelchen.

Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass ihm das gefallen musste, auch wenn sie selbst diese prekäre Situation nur auf eine merklich sarkastische Weise zu belächeln wusste.

Dennoch streichelte sie ihm letztlich wenn auch etwas zaghaft über den Kopf.

"Ich bin ja da, und ich gehe auch nirgend wo hin..."

Später an diesem Tag (Sie hatte es doch noch irgendwie geschafft, der unfreiwilligen Kuschelrunde zu entkommen) klopfte es wieder an die Tür, und wieder fand Misato davor zwei bestimmte Jungs vor - Die beiden aus dem Entryplug, Aida und Suzuhara, mit einem Haufen unerledigten Schulkram im Schlepptau.

Natürlich musste sie ihnen sagen, dass das Third Child im Moment nicht in der Verfassung war, sie zu sehen, aber mindestens dieses Mal stellte sie sicher, dass er auch wusste, dass sie gekommen waren - Sie wartete, bis sie ihn halbwegs wach vorfand, schmiss demonstrativ die Tür weiß auf, um dann zeremoniell den Stapel Blätter auf seinem Schreibtisch zu drapieren, sich nicht darum scherend, ob der Enthusiasmus in ihrer Stimme von ihr aus etwas zu dick aufgetragen sein könnte - Das hier wollte sie ihm kommunizieren, und wenn die Subtilität eines in Cartoonmanier auf seinem Kopf landenden Ambosses nötig war, damit er es kapierte, dann waren das eben die Geschütze, von der die Situation verlangte, dass sie sie ausfuhr, inklusive Singsang: "Oh, Shin-chaaaan, hier hast du deine Ausdrucke für die Schuuule, die dir Aida-kun und Suzuhaaaaara-kun mitgebracht haben!"

Mensch, der bloße Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er das hörte.

Er war glücklich.

junge, was war er glücklich, selig sogar, müde und bittersüß, wie das letzte Lächeln eines Sterbenden.

Es war fast schon zu viel, fast schon morbide, wegen so einer Kleinigkeit solch eine Freude zu empfinden - Vermutlich hätte er es auch nicht zu erklären gewusst, wenn sie ihn gefragt hätte, so ein plötzliches, endgültiges Hervorbrechen von Tränen und irgendwas anderem, das eine lange Zeit aufgestaut gewesen war, der größte klumpen seid dem Kampf aber es wurden auch Dinge mit hinaus gewaschen, die noch wesentlich länger an ihren Plätzen verharrt waren, Sedimente und Verkalkungen aus Gefühlen, gleich irgendwelchen Gallensteinen lange Zeit im Stillen von einem stetigen Misstand genährt, die art von Lächeln, das mit der Ahnung einer Finalität einherging und sich formte, weil man nichts anderes mehr zustande brachte;

Es war jetzt, wo sie sah, wie die Heilung einsetzte, wie sie von unten her hervorwucherte wie etwas fremdes, wildes, wund und weich, fast schon unangenehm durch abgestorbene Schichten von Schorf durchwachsend, das sie wirklich verstand, dass er irgendwann im Verlauf der Tage etwas Unwiederbringliches verloren haben musste, dass die Person, die vor nun fast einem Monat diese Stadt betreten hatte, sie nie wieder verlassen hatte, und sie fragte sich, wie weit er sich darüber bewusst war, oder ob er nur das selbst sah, das da jetzt im Moment still vor sich hin lächelte, das sich nur definierte durch diese arkane Quelle, aus der seine Gedanken durch irgendwelche unergründlichen Momente eben jetzt hervorsprudelten, neu wie der Tag, und flüchtig wie der Augenblick.

In diesem Bett lag nun eine Person, die von einem Kampf gezeichnet war - und selbst, wenn er den Schmerz spürte, war er noch zu jung um wirklich zu begreifen was es wirklich hieß, dass man ihm seine Unschuld entrissen hatte - Sie selbst wusste es aber um so genauer, und unwillkürlich fand sie ihre Hand an ihrer Brust wieder, dort, wo sie gezeichnet worden war - Bei ihm gab es keine so offensichtliche, betrügerische Markierung, was auch immer der EVA und die Engel mit seinen Nerven und seiner Seele angestellt hatten, die Hände des Schicksals hatte die obersten Schichten seiner Haut durchdrungen wie schleierhafte Gespenster, die sich gleich dem Staub in einer alten Gardine etwas weiter drinnen festgesetzt hatte, und weil er diesen Verlust noch nicht beweinen konnte, würde sie für ihn weinen, und es für sie beide fühlen.

Vielleicht war das der letzte Auslöser, den es gebraucht hatte, man hörte ja immer wieder dieselben Geschichten von Placebo-Effekt, psychosomatischen Komponenten und kleinen Wundern.

Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Zufall, sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

Jedenfalls war das Fieber am nächsten Morgen verschwunden und er setzte sich auf und bat sie, die Gardinen zur Seite zu schieben, und etwas frische Luft hineinzulassen, und nach dem Frühstück stand ihm wieder der Sinn nach Aktivität und Beschäftigung.

"Was denn...?" fragte sie, feststellend, das sein Musikplayer noch ausgeschaltet auf seinem Nachttisch lag.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, ich will einfach nur... wieder was machen... Irgendwas..."

Weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel, schnappte er sich seine Decke, verlegte sich kurzerhand aufs Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

Sie wurde nicht schlau aus der Art und Weise, wie er die verschiedenen Programme ausdruckslos aufsaugte, scheinbar eingenommen, nur um dann wieder lustlos ohne große Emotion zum nächsten zu schalten, wie eine Art Fremder, den die auf den Kanälen wiedergespiegelten Facetten der Menschheit nur peripher tangierten, aber sie hatte Arbeit zu erledigen - Nach einer Weile kam PenPen vorbei, der heute mal wieder gebührlich ausgeschlafen hatte, watschelte zur Couch herüber und entschied spontan, sich ebenfalls vor die Flimmerkiste zu setzten.

Als Shinji dem Vogel platz machte, schien er die Situation jedoch wieder dünn zu belächeln - Socken hatte er sich keine angezogen, und so konnte sie sehen, dass die Abschürfungen an seinen Füßen in der Zwischenzeit größtenteils verschwunden waren.

An diesem Tag entschied sie, wieder zur Arbeit zu gehen, entscheidend, dass die den armen Hyuuga-kun nicht all ihre Schichten machen lassen konnte - eigentlich, so meinte sie, nutzte sie seine Hilfsbereitschaft schon viel zu sehr aus. Sie hatte sich schon vor einer Ewigkeit einmal vorgenommen, es ihm irgendwie zurückzuzahlen, aber sie wusste selbst mittlerweile, dass letztlich immer etwas dazwischenkommen würde, dass sie sich letztlich nicht dazu bewegen können würden, dass sich diese kleinen Gefallen unweigerlich immer weiter ansammeln würden, bis sie ihre Pläne letztlich wieder über den Haufen werfen würde - Auch, Shinji schon jetzt wieder zurückzulassen zupfte zunächst wieder an ihrem Gewissen, aber kaum, dass sie im Hauptquartier wider vor ihrem überfüllten Schreibtisch saß, stellte sich der Alltag wieder ein und es kam ein Moment, in dem sie nicht mehr ununterbrochen im Kopf hatte, dass sie eine "Situation" zu versorgen hatte - Wenn ihre Besorgnis die Schwelle unterschritt, die sie zu einer augenblicklichen, dringenden Sache machte, warf ihre Faulheit wohl alle großen Vorsätze über den Haufen... Wie war das passiert?

Als sie nachhause kam, meinte sie noch im Flur, von irgendwoher Musik zu hören, das Kreischen eines Saiteninstruments, durchfärbt mit der Wildheit eines kleinen, klaren Bachlaufs, der zu klein war, als das irgendjemand daran denken würde, ihn in künstliche Schranken zu weisen, unbegradigt, auf keiner Karte verzeichnet, über Steine dahinplätschernd und Wiesen durchnässend, seine eigenen, wilden Gärten ziehend, vorbei an giftigem Efeu, unscheinbaren Disteln und uralten, knorrigen Eichenbäumen, in deren Haupt auch die gelegentliche Mistel thronte wie eine Krone aus Dornen - Doch als sie ihre Schlüsselkarte durch den Türschlitz zog und die Pforte sich vor ihr aufgetan hatte, waren die Melodien wieder verstummt.

Halbherzig versuchte sie, Shinji davon abzuhalten, sich jetzt schon wieder der Hausarbeit zuzuwenden und wies ihn an, er solle sich doch erst richtig erholen, aber wirklich Überzeugt klang sie daran nicht - im laufe der letzten Wochen hatte sie den Komfort eines sauberen Heims, indem sie den Großteil ihrer Besitztümer nicht erst zwanzig Minuten suchen musste, so richtig zuschätzen gewusst hätte.

Am Ende des Tages war er es also, der ihr ein liebevoll dekoriertes Tablett in ihr Zimmer brachte und es ihr auf den Schreibtisch stellte, wo sie nicht aufhörte, eifrig in die Tasten ihres Laptops zu hauen - Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sich nicht einmal umgedreht, und ihm nur recht beiläufig gedankt - Ein schöner Vormund war sie...

Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, zumindest am nächsten Morgen mit ihm gemeinsam zu Frühstücken, schon allein, um diese aufblühende, in Entwicklung befindliche Ahnung von Heimat bei ihm zu festigen, auch, wenn sie sich mit sich selbst nicht einig war, ob das nun eine Geste der Fürsorge oder ein billiger Psychotrick mit einem hilflosen Opfer war - Daraus wurde letztlich so oder so nichts, falsche Kombination aus Schlafenszeit und abendlicher Bierdose.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sie ihre Wohnung hell erleuchtet, das Frühstück samt bereitstehender Bierdose angerichtet, aber wieder einmal keine Spur von dem Third Child - Es stach doch etwas, die Situation, die Erinnerungen an das letzte Mal, das er aus diesem Haus verschwunden war - aber dieses Mal brauchte es nicht viel Detektivarbeit, um so folgern, wohin es ihn verschlagen hatte - In seinem Zimmer fehlte seine Schultasche, und dort, wo schon seid einer halben Ewigkeit eine Schuluniform gewartet hatte, die er sich eines Tages zurechtgelegt hatte, ohne zu Ahnen, was der Tag darauf für ihn bereithalten würde, hing nur noch ein einzelner Kleiderbügel.

"Und, wie läuft es zur Zeit mit deiner Wohngemeinschaft?"

"Ganz gut eigentlich. Ich schätze die ganzen Ereignisse... haben uns wohl sozusagen ein bisschen zusammengeschweißt... und nicht nur uns. Er geht jetzt wieder regelmäßig zur Schule und hat sich mit dem Chaosduo von neulich richtig angefreundet. Sie rufen an, unternehmen Sachen zusammen... Auch wenn ich häufig immer noch nicht ganz begreife, was in ihm vorgeht... "

"Klingt doch nicht ganz so entspannt, was? Dabei hast du doch schon Mal mit einem Mann zusammengelebt."

"Das is was anderes. Dieses Mal ist keine Liebe im Spiel.

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher... Shinji-kun ist... deinetwegen geblieben, wenn du mich fragst."

"Nein, da irrst du dich. In Wahrheit ist sein Vater der Grund. Ich glaube für ein Lob von ihm, ein anerkennendes Schulterklopfen würde er alles tun.

Er ist einfach einsam und sehnt sich nach Zuneigung..."

"...die er von seinem Vater nicht bekommt. Ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich."

"Ich frage mich, warum Commander Ikari sich seinem Sohn gegenüber immer so abweisend verhält... Mit Rei geht er viel freundlicher um. Das ist irgendwie unfair..."

"Tja, so sind die Männer nunmal, egoistisch und gefühllos. Ich sprech' aus Erfahrung."

"Als Frau hat man's heutzutage nicht leicht, was?"

"Was soll's. Es wird Zeit, wir müssen zurück."

"Ich werd' nie begreifen, wie man so Arbeitswütig sein kann... Ach ja, hättest du Lust, morgen mal zum Essen vorbei zu kommen?"

"Ich denke, ich passe da lieber... An deine Kochkünste habe ich da noch so die ein oder andere Erinnerung..."

"Ach komm schon!"

"Na gut, aber Morgen ist schlecht, da stehen einige Experimente an... Wie wäre es mit Übermorgen?"

"Gebongt."

"Dein Sohn scheint sich genau so zu verhalten, wie wir es vorrausgesehen hatten..."

"Jah. Als nächstes müssen wir ihn näher mit Rei zusammenbringen. Alles läuft genau nach Plan."

"Nach einem Plan, der vor vierzehn Jahren gefasst wurde und das Schicksal halbwüchsiger Kinder vorherbestimmt... Es ist ein grausamer Plan."

_  
>(1) Ich habe einfach mal angenommen, das Mari das Fourth Child ist - Touji ist ja in Rebuild nie EVA-Pilot geworden, das NERV-Trio hat aber noch die ursprünglichen Designationen, sodass man davon ausgehen kann, das Kaworu in Rebuild noch das Fifth Child ist. Tja, da bleibt für Mari nur eine Nummer übrig.<br>Von Kaworu wussten die zu dieser Zeit noch nix.  
>(2) Mal im ernst, müsste Shinji nicht ziemlich der Nacken davon wehtun, das er dauernd deprimiert auf den Boden starrt? Einem wird erst bewusst, wie oft er das macht, wenn man versucht, seine Körpersprache zu Papier zu kriegen. Und maan, war seine japanische Stimme schon immer so... äh, wie eine Art akustisches Knuddel-Mich-Schild? Ich guck zwar meistens die dt. Version, kannte die japanische aber durchaus schon... irgendwie isses mir nie wirklich aufgefallen.<br>Hach... *Shinji einen Teddybär in die Hand drück und ihn samt Teddy durchknuddel  
>* So, und jetzt lach mal. Das tut einem ja in der Seele weh dich dauernd ansehen zu müssen...<br>37)Freut euch auch schon auf Kapitel 11: [Das Lächeln des Commanders]


	12. 11: Das Lächeln des Commanders

11: [Das Lächeln des Commanders]

-

In the middle of a house  
>In the middle of nowhere<br>Bodies glide from room to room  
>I hate these walls<br>They speak to me:  
>"Hey, skin like a doll<br>You're no friend  
>Of the family"<br>Catch that light  
>It falls in subtle patterns<br>Crawls in  
>And tells them when their time is up<br>And when it's over  
>He takes her hand<br>and he kisses her cheek  
>She's a doll, oh yeah,<br>She's his  
>Spitting image<br>Where have you gone?  
>You're still a part of me<br>Hey, skin like a doll  
>You're no friend<br>Of the family  
>-The Toadies, 'Dollskin'<p>

Recht froh darüber, Shinji wieder in der Schule anzutreffen, brauchten Kensuke und Touji keine weitere Zeit, um ihn voll und ganz als einen der ihren zu akzeptieren.  
>Doch während sie auf dem Schulhof abmachten, einander in Zukunft gelegentlich auf dem Weg zur Schule zu treffen, bemerkte keiner von ihnen das stille, blauhaarige Mädchen, dass sie vom Inneren des Schulgebäudes aus mit ihrem einen, nicht unter einem Pflaster verborgenem Auge ohne Unterlass beobachtete.<p>

-

Da war wieder dieser Traum.  
>Obwohl die Anzahl der Auswürfe seines Unterbewusstseins sich mitlerweile wieder halbwegs normalisiert hatten, hörte dieser eine Traum nie auf, ihn zu verfolgen. Keine drei Tage vergingen, ohne dass er sich während seiner nächtlichen Ruhe nicht mindestens einmal an diesem Strand wiederfand.<br>Immer wieder hatte er das Gefühl, schon tausend mal an diesem Ort gewesen zu sein, obwohl er beim besten Willen nicht sagen könnte, wann, vor seinen Träumen einmal abgesehen.  
>Wie auch? Der rote Streifen am Himmel, dass Ausmaß der Zerstörung, die zerstückelte Frauenleiche von der Größe eines Kontinents, und noch dazu diese Monolithen... Es gab nicht mehr viel, das Shinji nach allem, was ihm geschehen war, noch als unmöglich abtun würde, aber das es so einen Ort irgendwie wirklich gab, war doch eher... unwahrscheinlich.<br>Doch egal, was das hier für ein Ort war, auf jedem fall war es der einsamste und trostloseste Ort, den Shinji je erlebt hatte.  
>Es waren nicht nur die Bilder, sondern die Gefühle, die sie begleiteten.<br>Er wusste nicht, was diese Empfindungen ausgelöst hatte; Ihm war es, als habe er plötzlich an das Ende eines Filmes gespult, von dem er weder den Anfang noch die Prequels gesehen hatte.  
>Aber das Ende des Films war jetzt da, die Bilder und auch die 'Hintergrundermusik', diese todsichere Ahnung, dass er hier stets volkommen allein sein würde: Ein kleiner Punkt von Leben inmitten einer großen, leeren Welt, die in ihren unbelebten Urzustand zurückversetzt worden war.<br>Es war, als sei der komplette Planet als Ganzes mit allem, was darauf ist, einfach verreckt wie ein verkehrtherum schwimmender Goldfisch in einem mangelhaft gepflegten Glas, als sei der sich ständig erneuernde Fluss des Lebens, der selbst die Kathastrophe des Second Impact wenn auch in recht dezimierter Form irgendwie überstanden hatte, einfach versiegt.  
>Zunächst hatte er mit diesen Empfindungen wenig anfangen können, doch jetzt, wo er sie schon unzählige Male empfunden, diesen Ort schon unzählige Male gesehen hatte, konnte er an ihnen ablesen, dass er all die Menschen, die er kannte, nie wieder sehen würde.<br>Immer wieder stellte sich ihm die Frage, wie in aller Welt er sich diese Strafe verdient hatte, wieso ausgerechnet er noch hier war.  
>Das war irgendwie seltsam, nicht?<br>Das hier war ein Traum... er war natürlich hier, weil er sich schlafen gelegt hatte.  
>Dafür, dass Träume so waren, wie sie waren, gab es nicht immer einen nachvollziehbaren Grund... Und im wesentlich war es doch irgendwie egal, was er hier machte, oder?<br>Es war doch nur ein Traum...  
>Aber, irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht wie ein Traum an...<br>Also stellte er sich die Frage, die ihn wohl auch geplagt hätte, wenn er sich wirklich ohne Vorwarnung hier wiederfinden würde - Die Frage danach, was ihn hierher verschlagen hatte.  
>Vor ein paar Nächten war ihm aufgefallen, dass die großen,kreuzförmigen Monolithen irgendwie wie Evangelions aussahen. Sie hatten zwei getrennte, wenn auch dicht aneinander gedrückte Beine und diese charakteristischen Panzerplatten an unterer Brust und Bauch.<br>Was jedoch eindeutig fehlte, waren diese Dinger an den Schultern, wo immer die Messer drin waren. Außerdem waren sie komplett grau oder weiß... Einheit Eins war schon mal nicht dabei.  
>Trotzdem... Könnte es seine Verbindung zu den Evangelions sein, die ihn an diesen<br>trostlosen Ort verschlagen hatte?  
>Bis jetzt war er dadurch eher mit anderen in Kontakt gekommen als dass es ihn von ihnen getrennt hätte, aber... Wenn er verlieren sollte... wenn er alles in den Sand setzten sollte...<br>War es so gewesen? Hatte er versagt?  
>War er deswegen allein?<br>Verlassen, weil er nicht gut genug war?  
>Genau, wie sein Vater ihn damals verlassen hatte?<br>Das... erschien durchaus wahrscheinlich.  
>Er glaubte nicht, dass er all das schaffen konnte...<br>Aber wenn alles vorbei war, wieso war er dann noch hier?  
>Shinji gingen eine Menge Fragen durch den Kopf - unter anderem auch die, ob es überhaupt noch Sinn machte, die Augen zu öffnen, und sich hier umzusehen.<br>Eigentlich hatte er die Landschaft in diesem Traum schon unzählige Male gesehen, und etwas wirklich neues geschah in diesem Traum sowieso nicht.  
>Es war immer der selbe...<br>Er war immer allein.  
>Fragte sich immer wieder, warum niemand hier war, um ihn zu finden, obwohl er genau wusste, dass niemand kommen würde.<br>Seinetwegen würde nie jemand kommen.  
>Er war es nicht wert, das jemand herkam...<br>Aber... es war schon einmal jemand gekommen, um ihn zu sehen, irgendwann, vor einer langen Zeit, die sich jetzt unsagbar weit entfernt anfühlte.  
>Vielleicht... vielleicht war ja jemand hier.<br>Vielleicht war irgendwo hier in dieser leeren Welt jemand der ihm gefolgt war, als er in diese Einöde verstoßen wurde...  
>Nicht, das er irgendwem genug bedeutete, das dieser jemand seinetwegen diesen schrecklichen Ort wählen würde. Nicht, dass er es verdient hätte, wenn diese ganze Vernichtung wirklich seine Schuld wäre...<br>Dazu müsste diese Person ihn schon lieben.  
>Und er war leider nicht besonders liebenswert.<br>Er wagte es noch nicht seine Augen zu öffnen, weil er schon genau zu wissen glaubte, dass sie eine bittere Enttäuschung für ihn bereit hielten, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass zumindest die Spitzen seiner Finger sich suchend umher tasteten...  
>Anders als in den bisherigen Durchläufen dieses Traumes erlaubte er sich, zu wünschen.<br>Wenn doch nur jemand hier wäre... wenn doch nur jemand bei ihm wäre... es war ihm vollkommen gleich, wer, solange er nur nich mehr so völlig allein an diesem Ort sein würde. Solange es irgendjemandem gab, der ihn lieben könnte.  
>Er wusste, dass er es nicht verdient hatte, aber nach allem, was geschehen war, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er sich trotzdem bis in die tiefsten Schichten seiner Existenz danach sehnte.<br>Deshalb hatte er diese Möglichkeit nicht aufgeben können.  
>Deshalb hatte er Tokyo-3 damals nicht verlassen.<br>Also suchte er weiter, tastete und tastere, bis er auch etwas ertastete.  
>Er fasste es nicht.<br>Hier, in dieser leeren, einsamen Welt.  
>Hier, innerhalb der klitzekleinen Reichweite seiner halbherzig suchenden Hand.<br>Etwas warmes.  
>Es konnte nicht sein oder?<br>Das war ein viel zu irrer Zufall... Hier? So nah bei ihm?  
>Das würde ja bedeuten, dass jemand wirklich wegen ihm hier war, gezielt seine Nähe aufgesucht und sich an seine Seite gelegt hatte...<br>Egal, wie er es drehte und wendete, da war eine menschliche Hand, da war menschliche Wärme.  
>Da war jemand, der ihn gebraucht hatte, der zu ihm gekommen war.<br>Jemand der ihn liebte.  
>Augenblicklich ergriff er die fremde Hand, schmiegte sein Fleisch an die zierlichen, feingliedrigen Finger.<br>Er hätte an Ort und stelle losheulen können.  
>Das... das war doch nicht möglich, dass... hatte er nicht verdient, dass musste ein Missverständnis sein...<br>Wer das wohl war, der ihm hierher gefolgt war?  
>Die Person die ihn vermisst, ihn geliebt hatte?<br>Sein Vater jedenfalls nicht.  
>Dazu war die Form dieser Hand zu fein, die Finger zu schlank, die Haut zu zart.<br>Warscheinlich war es sogar ein Mädchen.  
>Ein Mädchen, dass ihn liebte.<br>Ein Mädchen... Wer könnte das sein?  
>Er hatte aufgrund seines jungen Alters und seiner eher schüchternen Persönlichkeit noch überhaupt keine Erfahrungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht gemacht...<br>Trotztem tauchten in seinem Bewustsein bei diesem Stichwort zahllose Bilder von Ayanami Rei auf.  
>Wieso Rei? Weil sie das erste gleichaltrige Mädchen war, das ihm spontan einfiel? Weil sie diese Angewohnheit hatte, ständig in seinen Träumen aufzutauchen?<br>Es hätte so einfach sein können, doch das war es nicht. Da war mehr, eine ganze Flut von Gefühlen, deren Ursprung er nicht kannte.  
>Gefühle, die ihn dazu verleiteten, an Rei zu denken.<br>Rei in ihrem Plugsuit und ihren Bandagen, schwer atmend in seinen Armen liegend.  
>Rei in einer Ecke des Klassenraumes, völlig alleine aus dem Fenster blickend.<br>Rei auf dem Schulhof, wie sie auf ihn herabblickte und zu ihm sprach.  
>Rei, ganz allein, völlig verloren in der Mitte einer Straße.<br>Er konnte sich nicht mal erinnern, wann das eigentlich gewesen war.  
>Rei, Rei, Rei, Erinnerungen an Rei, Bilder, die er so eigentlich noch nicht gesehen hatte... In seinem Inneren war alles voll von Rei...<br>Könnte sie es sein?  
>Könnte sie es sein, die ihn hier aufgesucht und gefunden hatte?<br>Nein, das... das wäre viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein...  
>Und es war auch nicht war.<br>Als Shinji nämlich befreit von seiner Angst vor der vollkommenmen Einsamkeit dieser öden Landschaft erwartungsvoll seine Augen geöffnet hatte, sah er, dass da absolut niemand neben ihm lag.  
>Er hatte sich an einen einzelnen abgetrennten Arm geklammert.<br>Ihm blieb nicht einmal die Kraft, mit Ekel zu reagieren und das einzelne Gliedmaß loszulassen.  
>Es war einfach nicht fair.<br>Er war völlig, völlig allein...  
>Und das war seine Schuld.<br>Sein Werk.  
>Ja, jetzt erinnerte er sich.<br>Sein Werk.  
>Er war es gewesen.<br>Er hatte diese leere, zerklüftete Welt geschaffen, und hatte auch noch die Frechheit besessen, zurückzukehren.  
>Er wusste nicht wie in Gottes Namen er das gemacht hatte, oder was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass alles hier das Resultat seiner höchst eigenen Handlungen war.<br>Kein Wunder, dass niemand hier bei ihm war.  
>Er war egoistisch, feige, unehrlich und schwach.<br>Er verdiente das hier, das und nichts anderes.  
>Und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, um wegzulaufen.<br>"Ich sehe es ein..." sprach Shinjis Traum-Ich sich vollkommen resigniert seinem Schicksal fügend, erdrückt von zahllosen Verlusten, die sein gegenwärtiges Pendant nicht verstehen konnte.  
>"Ich werde sie alle wohl nie wieder sehen... Aber ich schätze, jetzt, wo ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich auch weiter leben..."<p>

Als Shinji schließlich seine Augen aufriss, war sein ganzer Körper in Schweiß gepackt. Er hatte seid seiner Ankunft hier viele Albträume gehabt, von den Kämpfen, seinem Vater und neuerdings auch diesem Mordanschlag, doch dieser hier war definitiv einer der schlimmsten überhaupt gewesen.  
>Dieses überwältigende Gefühl der Einsamkeit... schon daran zu denken jagte ihm eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken.<br>Die Decke über seinem Kopf kam ihm mitlerweile auch von sich aus vertraut vor, ohne dass dazu die Nachwirkungen des Traumes nötig waren, dafür war der Eindruck, dass in diesem Haus irgendwo noch eine Mädchenstimme zu hören sein müsste, um so stärker geworden.  
>Kaum, dass Shinji sich aufgesetzt hatte, war auch schon alles verflogen, und die nun etwas verwischte Erinnerung an den Traum machte schon längst keinen Sinn mehr, doch Shinji konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, wie viel verrückter sein Leben wohl noch werden würde.<br>Er hatte bis jetzt noch zu niemandem ein Wort über diese Frau... nein, dieses Ding verloren, dass versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen.  
>Doch auch dieses Erlebnis brachte seine Gedanken ähnlich wie dieser Traum wieder zu der Person zurück, um die sie schon seid langem große Kreise zu ziehen schienen: Ayanami Rei.<br>Das war schon irgendwie verrückt gewesen, dass er in diesem ohnehin schon absolut irren Albtraum ausgerechnet an sie gedacht hatte.  
>Denn wenn er es recht bedachte, hatten sie in der ganzen Zeit, die Shinji hier in Tokyo-3 lebte noch überhaupt keinen richtiges Gespräch miteinander geführt.<br>Diese Festellung kam ihm, obwohl sie wahr war, doch irgendwie ernüchternd, wenn nicht sogar enttäuschend vor  
>Eigentlich war sie für ihn ja doch eine volkommende Fremde, auch wenn er irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, bereits eine Ewigkeit mit ihr verbracht zu haben... weil er so oft an sie dachte?<br>Aber was hieß schon, an sie denken? Ja, er dachte an sie, aber eigentlich dachte er nicht über sie nach. Dazu müsste er erst irgendwas über sie wissen, aber eigentlich wusste er eigentlich nur ihren Namen, und dass sie als Evapilotin eingeteilt war, genau wie er.  
>Die Erkenntnis, dass er, was sie anging, eigentlich total ahnungslos war, und nüchtern gesehen eigentlich überhaupt keine Verbindung zu ihr hatte, traf ihn wie eine kalte Dusche.<br>Er hatte sie in Gedanken immer zu seinem neuem Umfeld dazugerechnet. Sie ständig aus der Ferne heraus beobachtet, mitangesehen, wie sie zum Fernster heraus sah, wie die Bandagen an ihrem Körper stetig weniger wurden.  
>Sie war der Grund dafür, dass er hier war.<br>Sein Vater hatte ihn holen lassen, weil sie verletzt war.  
>Weil er sie nicht in den Kampf schicken wollte.<br>Und er wusste nicht einmal, woher diese Verletzungen stammten.

-

Nachdem Shinji sich angezogen,gefrühstückt und sich etwas Essen eingepackt hatte, machte er sich wie gewohnt auf den Weg zur Schule - Misato hatte heute etwas früher das Haus verlassen, weil sie bei NERV noch irgendetwas erledigen wollte - angeblich eine Sicherheitsangelegenheit.  
>Vielleicht hatte es ja etwas mit dem Zeitungsarttikel zu tun, den Shinji auf den Tisch gefunden hatte - angeblich hatte der Tokyo-3-Serienmörder wieder zugeschlagen. Und das beunruhigte Shinji mehr als die meisten Bewohner dieser Stadt - denn er war sich verdammt sicher, gesehen zu haben, wie diese Frau vom Sicherheitsdienst das Ding vor seinen Augen erschossen hatte... andererseits, wer wusste, ob sich so ein... so ein... Wesen überhaupt von Kugeln aufhalten ließ... Die Implikationen dieses Gedankengangs waren so irre und furchterregend, das Shinji sie in einen Winkel seines Bewustseins presste, und sich auf die erträglicheren Tatsachen seines Lebens zu konzentrieren...<br>Dieses Ding war ihm doch nur zufällig über den Weg gelaufen, es hatte seine Opfer bis jetzt mehr oder weniger wahllos umgebracht... Es ghsb keinen Grund anzunehmen, das es speziell hinter ihm her war, oder?  
>Sonst hätte es in der vorangegangenen Woche eine Menge Gelegenheiten gehabt, in zu töten, nicht? Aber es war nichts der gleichen passiert.<br>Er sprach zwar davon, dass sein Leben immer verrückter werde, aber die letzte Woche war, bis auf die seltsamen Träume, eigentlich erstaunlich normal, wenn nicht sogar angenehm verlaufen.  
>Er hatte mitlerweile gelernt, Misatos Launen ein bisschen einzuschätzen und hatte nach und nach begonnen, etwas freier mit ihr zu sprechen.<br>Nicht über die großen Fragen des Lebens oder seine innersten Sorgen, aber doch über die ganz normalen Dinge, die er an den jeweiligen Tagen getan hatte, und irgendwo war es doch ganz angenehm, einfach mal unbeschwert über unmwichtige Sachen zu reden und einander etwas besser kennenzulernen.  
>Natürlich gab es immernoch Momente, in denen er sich isoliert fühlte und darüber nachgrübelte, dass das alles doch nur irgendwie Oberflächlich war und das jeder Zeit ein weiterer, schrecklicher Kampf anstehen könnte, aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr die ganze Zeit so, vor allem nicht mehr in der Schule.<br>Seid letzter Woche erwarteten ihn Touji und Kensuke des öfteren irgendwo auf dem Weg zur Schule, wo er dann meistens seinen Musikplayer ausschaltete und sich zu ihnen gesellte - Ehrlich lächelnd und dankbar über die ersten beiden wirklichen Freunde, die er je hatte.  
>Sie unterhielten sich in den Pausen miteinander, scherzten über den alten Lehrer oder die Klassensprecherin und sonstigen Jungs-Kram.<br>Er war kaum zu glauben, wie einfach das gegangen war - Er hatte sich zunächst etwas daran gewöhnen müssen, so oft in einer 'Geprächs-Situation' zu sein, doch nach ein paar von Toujis Blödelleien war Shinjis anfängliche Nervosität wie weggeblasen und die Interaktionen gingen ihm ohne großes überlegen von der Hand, fast schon als wäre es etwas natürliches, das er sein ganzes Leben lang gemacht hatte.  
>Am zweiten Tag wurden Touji und Kensuke wohl das erste Mal in diesem Jahrhundert von der Klassensprecherin dafür gelobt, dass sie ihn 'Erfolgreich in die Klassengemeinschaft eingegliedert hätten', und danach schien es auch alle anderen irgendwie normal zu sein, dass sie drei zusammen abhingen.<br>Und auch für Touji und Kensuke selbst war es mittlerweile völlig normal, den stillen EVA-Piloten freundschaftlich zu begrüßen, sobald er den Raum betrat.  
>"Hi Ikari!" kam es von den zwei winkenden Jungs auch heute wieder.<br>Shinji hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnen können.  
>Zaghaft winkte der den Beiden zurück, entfernte seine Kopfhörer und begab sich zu den beiden hinüber, hinein in eines dieser kleinen Grüppchen, zwischen denen er bis jetzt nur hindurchgewalndelt war.<br>"Hallo, ihr zwei..." grüßte er zaghaft zurück. "Uh, es ist... schön euch zu sehen."  
>"Ganz unsererseits." entgegnete Touji. "...Aber sag mal, wo hast du gestern eigentlich gesteckt?"<br>"Ich... uh... ich war bei NERV. Habe ich etwas wichtiges verpasst?"  
>"Nö, nich wirklich." gab Touji zu. "In Mathe haben wir nur noch ein paar langweilige Widerholungen gemacht und in Geschichte mussten wir den üblichen Vortrag über den Second Impact angehören."<br>"Was genau hast du da eigentlich gemacht?" wollte Kensuke wissen. "Pilotentraining?"  
>"So ähnlich." bestätigte Shinji. "Ritsuko-san von der technischen Abteilung und ihre Kollegen haben ein paar neue Kampfsimulationen programiert, die ich halt machen sollte..."<br>"Wow! Echte Kampfsimulationen! Mit... Holodecks und sowas? Du Glückspilz! Klingt wesentlich interessanter, als hier in der Schule einfach herumzusitzen..."  
>"Nun, so aufregend ist es auch wieder nicht..." meinte Shinji. "Eigentlich waren das nur einfache Zielübungen... Aber ich hab' ja auch nie zuvor mit richtigen Knarren oder Messern zu tun gehabt, also ist es wohl gut... dass ich sie mache... schließlich... könnte jeder Zeit der nächste Feind auftauchen..."<br>Zum Ende dieses Satzes hin klasg der junge EVA-Pilot zunehmend beunruhigt, und Touji fiel es nicht all zu schwer, sich vorzustellen, warum. Also beschloss er, dass Thema zu wecvhseln, bevor Kensuke weiter nachboren konnte: "Ach ja, Ikari, wusstest du schon, dass du jetzt offiziell nicht mehr der Neue bist?"  
>"Uh... Wieso...?"<br>"Weil wir einen... äh, neueren Neuen gekriegt haben." verkündete der Junge in dem Jogginganzug.  
>"Ach was, wirklich?"<br>"Ja. Er ist gestern dazugekommen, als du weg warst. Der da hinten, mit dem Kopfverband. Ich denke, er heißt Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi... Nanao?"  
>"Nagato." korrigierte Kensuke. "Aber nah dran war's."<br>Tatsächlich entzdeckte Shinji in einer der hinteren Ecken des Klassenzimmers ein noch unbekanntes Gesicht.  
>Es handelte sich um einen schlanken, hochgewachsenen Jungen, der genau, wie Touji es beschrieben hatte, einen dicken Verband an seinem Kopf hatte, unter dem glänzendes, kinnlang geschnittenes, schwarzes Haar in Form einer Art Haubenfrisur hervorquoll.<br>Seine Haarfarbe tat, genau wie das schwarze Unterhemd, dass man unter seinen ordentlich zugeknöpften, makellosen Schuluniform hervorschauenm sah, ihr übriges, um seine ohnehin schlon blasse Gesichtsfarbe zu verstärken, auch wenn ihn ein gewisses Mädchen in Punkto Blässe trotz allem noch bei weiten in dem Schatten stellte.  
>Seine stahlgrauen Augen waren ganz und gar auf das kleine Geduldsspielchen fixiert, mit der er sich die Zeit bis zur Ankunft des alten Lehrers vertrieb.<br>"Dieser Verband sieht ganz schön übel aus." kommentierte Kensuke. "Ich frag mich, was ihn da erwischt hat..."  
>Doch Shinji hörte ihnen gar nicht mehr zu. Seine Gedanken waren schon wieder ganz wo anders. Denn bei seinem Blick auf Mitsurugis Verband hatte sein Blick jemanden getrieft, den er heute zum ersten Mal vollkommen ohne Bandagen zu sehen bekam: Das Mädchen, das zwei Reihen vor dem Neuzugang saß...<br>Ayanami Rei.  
>Da sie wieder einmal nur aus dem Fenster in die Landschaft hinein blickte, bekam Shinji wie sooft nur ihren blauen Hinterkopf zu sehen - doch der reichte, um zu verifizieren, dass die Bandagen wirklich fort waren - und auch ihr zweites Augen war wider ertwarten doch noch (wieder?) intakt.<br>Shinji hatte sich schon längere Zeit Sorgen darüber gemacht, dass sie es permanent verloren haben könnte, doch diese hatten sich jetzt als unberechtigt herausgestellt.  
>Allmählich hatte Shinji sich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass sie wohl doch immer so blass war. Ihre Haut war kaum dunkler als die weißen Teile ihrer simplen Schuluniform - Verbände oder nicht, sie sah immernoch so aus, als ob sie jeden Moment kollabieren und sterben könnte.<br>Es lag auch irgendwie an ihrem zierlichen, feinen Körperbau, an der hellen, geisterhaften Farbe ihres Haarschopfes, dessen Farbe von der durch das Fenster einfallenden Sonne nur noch verstärkt wurde...  
>Er würde sie am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und in ein warmes, sicheres Bett legen, wo sie es schön weich und kuschelig hatte und nicht die Gefahr lief, auch nur gestubst zu werden...<br>"Hey, Ikari! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
>Es war Toujis leicht genervte Stimme, die den jungen EVA-Piloten aus der Kontemplation des Mädchens herausriss, dass ihn schon seid Wochen in ihrem unerklärlichen Bann hielt.<br>"Uh... was... was hast du noch mal gesagt?"  
>"Er hat gemeint, dass es ungewöhnlich sei, dass wir einen Neuen bekommen haben." erklärte Kensuke.<br>"Wieso denn?"  
>"Na ja, sieh dich mal um. Es ist hier in letzter Zeit doch ziemlich leer geworden." setzte der Militärfreak fort. "Weißt du, vor dem ersten Kampf sind hier fast alle Klassenräume aus allen Nähten geplatzt, weil Tokyo-3 ja die neue Hauptstadt werden soll, aber unsere Klasse blieb vor dem großen Andrang aus irgendeinem Grund größtenteils verschont. Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo alle unbedingt aus der Stadt herauswollen, bekommen wir als einzige zwei Neulinge, dich mit eingerechnet.<br>Vor den Kämpfen ist bei uns eigentlich nur Ayanami dazugekommen..."  
>"Ayanami, hm?"<br>Bevor Shinji weiter nachfragen konnte, erschien der alte Lehrer in der Tür, und auch Hikari, die Klassensprecherin trat rasch ihren Dienst an und verteilte ihre üblichen Kommandos:

"Aufstehen! Verbeugen! Setzen!"

-

Die Unterrichtsstunde gestaltete sich in etwa genau so 'interessant' wie alle anderen auch, sodass sämtliche Schüler sehr erleichtert waren, als der Himmel endlich mit ihnen Erbarmen hatte und es zur Pause schellen ließ.  
>Nachdem er seine Sachen in seine Tasche gestopft hatte, wanderten seine Blicke jetzt, wo er schon mal stand, direkt in die Reihen hinter ihm.<br>Wortlos sah er zu, wie Ayanami ohne großes zeremoniell ihre Sachen packte und sich wortlos aus seinem Blickfeld begab.  
>Selbst, ihr bei solch alltäglichen Dingen wie dem Zusammenpacken von Schulkram zuzusehen, war seltsam fesselnd. Da war immer diese seltsame Aura der Vertrautheit, die an die Schritte dieses Mädchens geheftet war.<br>Durch das Verlassen ihres Platzes gab sie den vollen Blick auf den neuen Schüler frei, der irgendetwas auf ein Papier krizelte - vielleicht vergessene Hausaufgaben?  
>Shinji wusste es nicht.<br>Jedenfalls saß er völlig alleine auf seinem Platz - kein Wunder, er war ja auch neu. Shinji konnte sich nur all zu gut daran erinnern, wie er seine ersten Wochen in dieser Schule völlig einsam und allein verbracht hatte...  
>Jetzt hatte er Touji und Kensuke, aber dass hieß nicht, dass er vergessen hatte, wie mies sich man sich in so einer Situation fühlte.<br>Ob dieser Mitsurugi auch keinen Anschluss gefunden hatte?  
>Zugegeben, es war erst sein zweiter Tag hier, doch Shinji stellte sich die Frage, ob er dem Jungen nicht die ganze Tortur ersparen und ihn gleich ansprechen sollte... und sei es nur zum einfachen kennen lernen.<br>Zögerlich bewegte sich Shinji auf seinen neuen Mitschüler zu - bei näherer Betrachtung erwiesen sich die Blätter, auf denen er herumgekritzelt hatte, als Sudokus und Kreuzworträtsel, an deren Ausfüllung er von der Schulglocke völlig unbehelligt weiter arbeitete.  
>Seine Augen waren wieder nur auf die Rätselblätter vor seiner Nase konzentriert, und Shinji glaubte nicht, dass der Neue ihn überhaupt schon bemerkt hatte.<br>Gut, dass ließ die Wahl der ersten Worte bei Shinji.  
>Nur, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, was er denn sagen sollte.<br>Und sein Glück verließ ihn genau so schnell wie sein Mut: Früher oder später hätte der schwarzhaarige Junge über seine Sudokus hinweg blicken müssen, und die Möglichkeit, die sich das Schicksal ausgewählt hatte, war 'früher'.  
>So kam es, das sich Shinji von einem Moment auf den anderen darüber bewusst wurde, das Mitsurugi ihn schon geraume Zeit mit Zeichen leichter verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht zu ihm hoch blickte, und wahrscheinlich darauf wartete, das er etwas sagte.<br>"Uh..."  
>Von der Aufregung deutlich behindert suchte sein Gehirn nach Möglichkeiten, ein Gespräch zu beginnen... er hatte sich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt.<br>Das war etwas, sich vorstellen ist immer gut...  
>"G-Guten Morgen, Mitsurugi...-san... Ich... ich bin, uh, Ikari Shinji. Ich wollte mich nur mal vorstellen, weil ich, uh, gestern nicht da war."<br>Mitsurugis Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht all zu viel über seine Reaktion.  
>"Vielen Dank. Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls einen guten Morgen, Ikari-san." gab<br>er höflich aber dennoch trocken an. "Die anderen reden viel über dich. Du bist der 'alte' Neue, nicht?"  
>"St-stimmt genau!" antwortete Shinji von einem hektischen Nicken betrachtet.<br>Danach blieb es erstmal still.  
>Mitsurugi sah bloß still zu ihm hoch.<br>Es wäre alles wohl wesentlich leichter gewesen, wenn er einer von der gesprächigen Sorte gewesen wäre, und viele Fragen gestellt hätte...  
>Shinji fragte sich, was die anderen wohl über ihn erzählten.<br>Doch jetzt musste ihm erst mal ein neues Gesprächsthema einfallen, nach Möglichkeit vor Ende der Pause.  
>"Wir haben jetzt als nächstes, ähm, Sport..." fiel Shinji spontan ein.<br>"Soll ich dir vielleich den, äh, Weg zur Sporthalle zeigen...?  
>Oder denkst du, du findest ihn allein?"<br>Mitsurugi schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
>"Vielen Dank für dein Angebot, aber die Mühe brauchst du dir nicht zu machen..."<br>"Es, uh... macht mir wirklich nichts aus!"  
>"So meine ich das nicht... Ich gehe nicht hin."<br>Und da fiel es Shinji wie Schuppen aus den Haaren.  
>Natürlich. Was auch immer den Kopf dieses Jungen so demoliert hatte, dass er diese Verbände nötig hjatte, hatte ihn sicherlich nicht in der Verfassung zurückgelassen, Sport treiben zu können.<br>Es war irgendwie doch sehr deprimierend, so früh schon in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten zu sein. "Es, uh, tut mir sehr Leid ich... na ja, jendenfalls tut es mir leid."

"Hey, Ikari!" Die Zeit war wohl um.  
>Das war Toujis Stimme und als Shinji sich etwas zu ihm umdrehte, stellte er fest, dass er Kensuke im Schlepptau hatte, alle beide mit Sporttaschen bewaffnet.<br>Kensukes Tasche zierte natürlich ein Tarnmunster.  
>"...was stehst du noch hier rum? Wenn wir zu spät kommen, bekommen wir einen Anschiss von der Klassensprecherin."<br>"Wir können, ähm, also sofort losgehen..." antwortete Shinji, der seinen eigenen Turnbeutel bereits bei verlassen seines Sitzplatzes mitgeführt hatte.  
>"Und du kannst natürlich auch mirkommen, wenn du willst." Meinte Kensuke zu Mitsurugi. Doch dieser schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf.<br>"Er, uh, geht nicht hin." erklärte Shinji.  
>"Verstehe..." antwortete Touji. "Ach ja, hast du der Klassensprecherin schon 'ne ärztliche Bescheinigung gegeben, dass du nicht in Sport kannst?"<br>"Horaki-san meinst du...? Nein, ich... fürchte, dass ich das versäumt habe." gab der Junge mit dem Kopfverband zu. "Ich habe aber eine Bescheinigung..."  
>"Dann solltest du sie ihr schleuningst geben. Sie verwaltet diesen ganzen Organisations-Kram und das Klassenbuch, und glaub mir, die kann manchmal recht zickig werden..."<br>"Oder wartet mal. Wie wär's, wenn wir ihr das Teil bringen?" schlug Kensuke vor. "Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie auf dem Weg zu den Sportanlagen noch einholen, aber wir könnten es ihr mindestens auf dem Rückweg geben, bevor sie dir 'ne Standpauke halten kann."  
>"Das wäre wirklich sehr freundlich von euch. Vielen hezlichen Dank." erwiderte Mitsurugi relativ nüchtern und von einem Nicken begleitet, bevor er den dreien ein Papier hinhielt, welchen Kensuke dann sogleich einsteckte, während er bereits los lief, um Touji einzuholen, der bereits bei dem 'vielen Dank' losmarschiert war, um mit etwas Glück noch rechtzeitig den Sportplatz zu erreichen.<br>Shinji hinterließ dem 'neuen Neuen' noch ein paar karge Abschiedsworte, bevor er seinen Freunden hinterhereilte.  
>"Der Neue tut mir echt leid." meinte Touji halb scherzend zu seinen Freunden, sobald sie ihn erreichten. "Verpasst den Sportunterricht. Das einzige Fach in der Schule, wo man tatsächlich gute Noten für's Spaßhaben kriegt."<br>"Das kommt darauf an, ob einem Sport Spaß macht." wand Kensuke ein.  
>"Ich fall dabei nur auf die Nase und bin danach komplett verschwitzt. Aber ich schätze, die Sachen, die man gut kann, machen einem meistens Spaß..."<br>"Was ist denn mit dir, Ikari?" fragte Touji schließlich das neuste Mitglied ihres Grüppchens. "Wie hast du's denn mit dem Sport?"  
>"Ich... ich weiß nicht so recht... "<br>Das er sich nie so recht so recht getraut hatte, die Kinder in seinem kleinen Dorf zu fragen, ob er mitspielen durfte, ließ er an dieser Stelle einfach mal aus. "Ich... hoffe nur, dass ich keinen Ball ins Gesicht kriege..."  
>"Da kann ich dich beruhigen, wir machen Ausdauerlauf... Obwohl das bei der sängenden Hitze natürlich eher weniger beruhigend ist..." gab Kensuke schmunzelnd zu. "Die Mädchen haben's gut, die dürfen schwimmen gehen, während wir in der Sonne braten..."<br>Doch Touji sah das ganze etwas gelassener: "Na ja, immerhin haben wir vom Sportplatz aus einen ziemlich tollen Ausblick auf das Schwimmbecken... Noch was, das der arme Mitsurugi wohl verpassen wird..." Er untermalte seine dies bezüglichen Pläne mit einem Grinsen, dass auf die... unanständige Natur seiner Gedanken hinwies.  
>auch Kensuke schien sich von diesem, uh, Gendankengut angesteckt zu haben, doch Shinji war dagegen in ganz andere Gedanken versunken.<br>Er stellte sich das nicht als besonders toll vor, alleine im Klassenzimmer zu sitzen, während alle anderen raus in die Sonne gehen, doch es war nicht primär Mitsurugi, an den er jetzt dachte - es war erst sein zweiter Tag hier; Er würde sicher bald Anschluss finden.  
>Doch es gab da noch jemand anderen.<br>Jemand, der die letzten Wochen allein in diesem Klassenraum verbracht hatte, egal, ob die anderen Schüler in Sport waren oder nicht.  
>Er hatte sie noch nie mit jemand anderem zusammen gesehen, hatte in der ganzen Zeit, die er schon hier war, nie erlebt, wie sie sich mit jemandem unterhielt.<br>Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau, das sie in den ersten Wochen nach seinem Wechsel an die Schule die einzige gewesen war, die genau so einsam und allein gewesen zu sein schien wie er...  
>Ayanami Rei.<br>Doch jetzt hatte er Touji und Kensuke.  
>Er war nicht mehr ganz allein.<br>Aber sie war es noch.  
>Sie war es schon die ganze Zeit gewesen.<br>Shinji wusste nicht, wieso, aber es machte den Anschein, dass sie... immer so ganz allein war.  
>Das arme Mädchen...<br>Er wusste ja selbst wie es war, völlig einsam zu sein, und wenn er daran dachte, dass dieses zierliche, zerbrechliche Wesen immernoch in dieser Hölle festsaß, konnte er nicht anders, als es als eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit zu empfinden.

-

Durch die Dimensionen der Rennbahn bedingt bot es sich an,  
>die Jungs aus der Klasse II-A in zwei Grüppchen einzuteilen, und ihnen dann<br>nacheinander das zweifelhafte Vergnügen zu gönnen, in der sängenden Sonne einen  
>Zwölfminutenlauf machen zu 'dürfen'.<br>Während die erste Gruppe bereits ihr Martyrium durchlitt, wartete die zweite auf der Ersatzbank auf ihr grausiges Schicksal - so auch Shinji.  
>Die Zeit vor dem Dauerlauf vertrieben sich die Jungs unter anderem damit, zu dem etwas höher auf dem Dach eines Nebengebäudes liegenden Schwimmbecken hochzusehen, wo die Mädchen in ihren schwarzen Uniformbadeanzügen Wassersport praktizierten.<br>Doch Shinjis Blick ging vorbei an all den gebräunten Schönheiten mit ihren üppigen Leibern voller prachtvoller Kurven.  
>Die Mädchen waren alle schön, doch es sah die eine wie die andere aus;<br>Shinji hätte die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen nicht benennen können.  
>So kam es, dass er sie alle letzten Endes zugunsten eines kränklich<br>aussehenden Mädchens mit einer simplen Kurzhaarfrisur verschmähte, die zwischen ihren Mitschülerinnen hervortach wie eine Oase in der Wüste. Seine ungeteilte  
>Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein dem zierlichen, blassen Wesen, das mit<br>angezogenen Beinen einsam und allein in einer Ecke saß wie ein verlassenes, vergessenes Kind.  
>Es machte ihn irgendwie traurig...<p>

Doch Shinji war nicht der einzige, dessen Blicke zu den leicht bekleideten Damen schwenken ließ - und diese nahmen davon auch irgenwann unweigerlich Notiz:  
>"Hey, gib mir mal das Handtuch!" bat eine von ihnen. "Die Jungs glotzen wieder..."<br>"Suzuhara ist der schlimmste!"  
>"Aber Ikari find ich irgendwie süß... HEY! IKARI-KUN!"<br>Shinji nahm die Schmeichelei nicht wirklich wahr,genau so wenig, wie die  
>unanstÃ¤ndigen Kommentare seiner von dem Anblick recht erfreuten Freunde - er war viel zu sehr in Gedanken über das Subjekt seiner eigenen Beobachtungen<br>versunken.  
>Doch auch das blieb nicht lange unbemerkt: Nachdem die zickige<br>Klassensprecherin und ihre Freundin ihre Schenkel mit Handtüchern verhüllt  
>hatten, beschloss Touji aus einer Art spontanen Neugier heraus mal nachzusehen,<br>wo denn seine Kumpels hingeschaut hatten.  
>Da Kensuke auf die selbe Idee gekommen sein schien wie er, konnte Touji davon ausgehen, dass die Person, der sein Kumpel auf den Hintern gestarrt hatte, sich entweder bedeckt hatte, oder mit Schwimmen dran war.<br>Shinji hingegen blickte weiterhin fest in ein und die selbe Richtung, als ob er die Welt um sich herum komplett vergessen hätte.  
>"Hey Meister! Wo guckst du denn so angestrengt hin?" erkundigte sich<br>Touji mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
>"U-Uh, nirgendwo hin..." stammelte Shinji verunsichert, sich schlagartig darüber bewusst werdend, dass man seine Observationen auch mächtig falsch verstehen könnte.<br>Doch es war schon zu spät: Für Kensuke, der sich nun grinsend zu den beiden herüberlehnte, war es anscheinend ein leichtes gewesen, zu erkennen, wo, oder besser, zu wem Shinji da hinübergeschaut hatte: "Kann es sein, dass du Ayanami angaffst?"  
>fragte er breit grinsend.<br>"W-Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" entgegnete Shinji in einem verzweifelterm Versuch, einem sehr großen Missverständnis vorzubeugen.  
>Er hatte Ayanami ganz sicher nicht... so angehesehen...<br>Doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet, und jedes Abstreiten stellte für seine breit grinsenden Freunde nur eine weitere Besätigung dar: "Ich hab dich beobachtet!" verkündete Kensuke. "Mit den Augen ausgezogen hast du sie!"  
>"Und dabei von ihren prallen Brüsten geträumt!" ergänzte Touji. "Ihren seidenweichen Schenkeln... und vor allem von dem, WAS DAZWISCHEN IST!"<p>

Den letzten Part hatten die zwei mehr oder weniger im Chor gesagt und waren dabei auch unangenehm nah an Shinjis Gesicht gekommen, sodass er sich nun vorsichtig etwas entfernte.  
>"N-Nein, so war das wirklich nicht..." versuchte es es noch mal, ohne wirklich daran zu glauben, dass er der Brandmarkung als Lustmolch noch entgehen konnte.<br>"Warum hast du dann zu ihr rübergeguckt?" entgegnete Kensuke, dass mehr als eine rhetorische Frage einsetzend.  
>"Denn das hast du, streit es ja nicht ab!"<br>Sein Gesicht betrübt von seinen Freunden abwendend rückte Shinji schließlich mit der Wahrheit heraus: "Ich habe mich nur gefragt... warum sie immer allein ist..."  
>Kensuke und Touji, die so eine ernsthjafte Antwort wohl nicht erwartet hatten, brachten sich wieder in halbwegs normale Positionen.<br>Darüber hatte bis jetzt keiner von ihnen so recht nachgedacht.  
>"Hm.. Ich weiß auch nicht." gab Touji zu.<br>"Aber es stimmt schon. Hier auf der Schule hat sie jendenfalls noch nie  
>irgendwelche Freunde gehabt..."<br>"Sie sagt ja auch nie was." ergänzte  
>Kensuke. "Sitzt immer nur stumm da und starrt vor sich hin..."<br>"Vielleicht  
>ist sie ja ein bisschen zurückgeblieben oder sowas..."<br>So hatte es Shinji noch nicht betrachtet... Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte er wirklich nie beobachtet, wie sie versucht hatte, mit anderen zu reden oder diese auch nur angesehen hatte...  
>Gleich anzunehmen, dass sie 'zurückgeblieben' sei, erschien Shinji zwar etwas krass, (Vielleicht wollte es auch einfach nur nicht in seinen Kopf gehen, dass es so etwas 'normales' sein könnte) aber was sich nicht bestreiten ließ, war das<br>Rei ihren Statur als Außenseiterin entweder teilweise selbst verschuldet hatte,  
>oder aber es nicht geschafft hatte, aktiv etwas dagegen unternehmen.<br>Aber nichts von alledem machte auch nur im entferntesten Sinn, und er kannte sie wohl auch bei weitem nicht gut genug, um irgendwelche Schlussfolgerungen über sie ziehen zu können. Es wäre nicht fair, einfach etwas daherzuspekulieren, ohne  
>überhaupt jemals mit ihr gesprochen zu haben - und auch, wenn er sehr oft<br>darüber nachgedacht hatte und versucht hatte, sich in seinem Kopf auszumalen,  
>wie ein Gespräch mit ihr wohl laufen würde, dachte er nicht, dass er sich jemals dazu durchringen würde, sie anzusprechen...<br>Es war irgendwie sehr entmutigend.  
>Doch bevor Shinji Zeit hatte, weiter sein Denkorgan zu strapazieren, ertönte die Pfeife des Lehrers - Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass ihn und seine Freunde jetzt mit die Tortur des Ausdauerlaufes erwartete.<br>Doch die war ihm schon längst schnurzpiepegal; Er war nicht mehr in der  
>Stimmung, um sich halb scherzend über so etwas zu beklagen.<br>Da war etwas ganz anderes, dass ihn in seinem Inneren beschäftigte, und die Außenwelt einfach an sich vorbeiziehen ließ.  
>Das Rätsel der Ayanami Rei.<br>"Sie ist doch auch EVA-Pilotin, oder?" erkundigte sich Kensuke noch im Laufen. "Du müsstest sie doch eigentlich besser kennen als wir."  
>"Stimmt genau." pflichtete Touji ihm bei.<br>Doch das half nur geringfügig dabei, Shinji um seine betrübte Stimmung oder die zahlreichen Fragen in seinem Kopf zu erleichtern.  
>Es bekräftigte nur die traurige Feststellung, zu der er selbst längst gelangt war...<br>Das er und Rei trotz ihres geteilten Schicksals und bald wohl auch geteilten  
>Leides eigentlich überhaupt nichts miteinander zu tun hatten.<br>"Es stimmt schon..." gab Shinji resigniert zu. "...Aber wir reden kaum  
>miteinander..."<p>

-

An diesem Nachmittag stand wieder ein Harmonixtest bei NERV an - diesesmal einer, der direkt in den Cages stattfinden sollte; Er würde dabei also tatsächlich in seinem Evangelion sitzen - doch nicht nur er.  
>Erstmalig nach dem Vorfall, bei dem sie sich ihre Verletzungen zugezogen hatte, sollte Ayanami Rei wieder an den Experimenten teilnehmen...<br>Doch vor diesem Test stand noch ein Zwischenstopp an - Misato hatte Dr. Agaki angeboten, sie bei ihrer Tätigkeit an der Stätte des letzten Kampfes zu treffen und sich bei dieser Gelegenheit über der Stand der aktuellen Forschungen zu erkundigen - Wie sein Vorgänger war der letzte Engel nach seiner  
>Niederlage komplett zu einer dickflüssigen Pampe zerplatzt, doch anders als<br>dieser hatte der fünfte Engel etwas zurückgelassen: Seine erstarrten Tentakel,  
>die bei seinem Tod noch in Einheit Eins gesteckt hatten.<br>Jetzt, wo man sie schon lange von dort geborgen und mit improvisierten Pavillions überdacht hatte, hatten die Wissenschaftler ihre helle Freude mit dem Abtragen und Analysieren zahlloser Proben.  
>Er hatte diese Peitschen leuchtend, flexibel, schnell und tödlich in Erinnerung; jetzt stand er vor kollossalen, starren, grauen Gebilden,<br>deren monumentale Dimensionen er in dem selbst nicht gerade kleinen Evangelion  
>nicht wirklich realisiert hatte.<br>Die graue, an den Rändern im Rahmen ihres Zerfallsprozess seltsam verwischt oder wie das Bild auf einer alten, im verblassen befindliche Fotografie aussehende Materie hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit den Waffen, die ihn, oder eigentlich ja EVA 01 durchbohnt hatten, und er hätte sie wohl nicht als solche erkannt, wenn man es ihm nicht vorher erzählt hätte.  
>Das aus der Explosion des Wesens resultierende Blut war schon größtenteils beseitigt worden, auch, wenn der unangenehme Geruch der Flüssigkeit immer noch nicht komplett aus der Luft gewaschen war, und wahrgenommen werden konnte, wenn man sich etwas konzentrierte.<br>Man erlebte das fremde Wesen doch anders, als wenn man ihm im Kampf gegenüberstand; Wenn man von Todesangst gepeitscht mit einem großen Monster rang, dachte man nicht viel nach; Man versuchte es zu vernichten, um  
>selbst zu überleben. Er hatte im Kampf zum Beispiel nie die Zeit, wirklich auf<br>die Struktur des Feides zu blicken oder darüber nachzudenken, gegen was er da  
>eigentlich kämpfte...<br>"Es ist ein komisches Gefühl, den Feind so aus der Nähe zu sehen..." fasste Shinji seine bisherigen Eindrücke nachdenklich zusammen.  
>Gemeinsam mit Misato hatte er unter dem fürr die Analyse des Engels<br>aufgebauten Pavillon nun endlich Dr. Akagi gefunden, die sie alle bereits auf  
>einem Gerüst erwartet hatte, sich ihnen nun mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand<br>zuwendendete.  
>"Sehr gut..." lobte sie von oben her. "...Durch die Art, wie du<br>ihn erledigt hast, ist dieser Engel im Gegensatz zum letzten nicht explodiert,  
>sondern einfach nur zerflossen, und hat uns dabei diese 'Arme' hier dagelassen.<br>Jetzt haben wir endlich etwas, dass wir erforschen können... Und das verdanken  
>wir nur dir."<br>Shinji wusste nicht so recht, was er mit diesem Lob anfangen  
>sollte.<br>Er hatte bei seinem Kampf sicher nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob der Engel später ein gutes Forschungsobjekt abgeben würde, oder nicht.  
>"Und?" fragte Misato sofort nach. "...Wann wird es die ersten Ergebnisse<br>geben?"

-

Die ersten Ergebnisse konnte ihnen Dr. Akagi in einer  
>ruhigen, für Computerterminals reservierten Ecke des Pavillons präsentieren: sie bestanden aus genau drei Ziffern: 6-0-1.<p>

"Und was heißt das?" fragte Misato.  
>"Es ist die Standart-Fehlermeldung für 'Nicht analysierbar."<br>"Dann habt ihr immer noch keine Ahnung davon, womit wir es zu tun haben?"  
>beklagte sich die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung.<br>"Stimmt. Wir wissen nur, dass die Engel aus einer Materie bestehen, die sowohl Partikel- als auch Wellencharakteristika aufweißt. Wie erstarrtes Licht."  
>berichtete die Wissenschaftlerin, beiläufig an ihrem Kaffee nippend.<br>Misato und Shinji, denen bei der Ankunft hier ein Getränk in die Hand gedrückt worden war, taten es ihr gleich, auch wenn die Flüssigkeitsaufnahme bei ihnen eher die Verdauung der bizarren neuen Informationen unterstützen sollte.  
>"Aber es sollte doch möglich sein, wenigstens die Energiequelle zu finden..."<br>"Leider nein. Der Körper des Engels hat sich leider bis auf diese Fangarme zusammen mit all seinen Geheimnissen verflüssigt..."  
>"Dann können uns die Reste, die wir haben, also keinerlei Ergebnisse liefern?"<br>"Doch, schon..." antwortete Dr. Akagi, sich von ihrem Stuhl erhebend.  
>"Aber leider werfen sie dabei noch wesentlich mehr<br>neue Fragen auf. Sieh dir zum Beispiel mal das Energiewellenmuster an..."  
>Die Wissenschaftlerin tippte etwas auf ihrer Tastatur herum und machte dann<br>fürr Misato's und Shinji's neugierige Augen platz, die sich nach vorne lehten, um zu sehen, wie eine Reihe von Buchstaben einer ähnlich beschrifteten Anordnung  
>von Wellendaten und kleinen Diagrammen Platz machten.<br>Misato verstand anders als ihr Schützling sofort deren Bedeutung: "Das gibt's nicht, oder?"  
>"Doch. Obwohl das Gewebe aus einer uns fremden Form von Materie besteht, enthält es Strukturen, die menschlicher DNS sehr ähnlich sind... Die Übereinstimmung<br>beträgt Über 99%. Zum Vergleich: Mit Schimpansen haben wir etwa 98%  
>gemeinsam, mit einem Neandertaler etwa 99,5"<br>"Da steht 99,89..." las Misato erstaunt vor.  
>"Und das heißt, das wir uns klar machen müssen, dass es noch viele Dinge gibt die wir nicht verstehen..."<br>Während Shinji zunächst recht ahnungslos auf den Bildschirm geblickt hatte, lenkte ihn das Geräusch von Schritten noch während die beiden Frauen sprachen davon ab.  
>Als er seinen Kopf zu den zwei vorbeilaufenden Männern drehte, war es pure<br>Neugier, die ihn bewegte, doch es waren ganz andere Empfindungen, die seinen  
>Blick an ihnen kleben bleiben ließen.<p>

Es waren Vize-Commander Fuyutsuki... und Ikari Gendo.  
>Wahrscheinlich nahmen sie von Shinjis Anwesenheit nicht mal Notiz, marschierten raschen Schrittes zu einer Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern, die an einem Schipsel aus dem Peitschenarm des Engels herumhantierten, während einige ihrer Kollegen sich an der Stelle zu schaffen machten, aus der sie das kleinwagengroße Stück herausgeschnitten hatten.<br>Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit längeren Haaren, der unter seinem weißen Kittel eine NERV-Uniform trug, wie sie zum Beispiel auch Hyuuga oder Aoba trugen, griff sich ein Klemmbrett, dass er wohl vormals abgestellt hatte, um seine Werkzeuge handhaben zu können, und  
>grüßte seine Vorgeseztzten mit einem lässigen Winken.<br>"Hallo Commander! Und natürlich auch Hallo Subcommander. Ich nehme an, sie kommen, um sich nach unseren Ergebnissen zu erkundigen?"  
>"Ganz recht." bestätigte Fuyutsuki.<br>"...Nun, was ist? Haben sie Überreste der Energiequelle gefunden?"  
>"Leider nein, Sir."<br>"Was ist mit dem Rest?"  
>"Der Rest ist ziemlich homogen und weißt keine besonderen Strukturen auf... und er zerfällt, wie Sie sehen, ziemlich schnell. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir damit noch besonders viel anfangen können..."<br>"Das ist kein Problem. Vernichtet den Rest." befahl der Commander.  
>"...Möchten Sie vorher vielleicht noch irgendetwas persönlich<br>inspizieren..?"

Anscheinend wollte er das. Shinji hatte die ganze Zeit  
>übr gebannt zugesehen, auch wenn die Konversation nicht wirklich einem Thema<br>folgte, dass mit ihm zu tun hatte. Schon allein, dass sein Vater darin  
>verwiockelt war, reichte, um Shinjis Blick festzunageln.<br>Er hatte den strengen, kühlen Mann nie wirklich kennengelernt und wusste eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts über ihn... Auch, wenn er jetzt hier in Tokyo 3 lebte und bei NERV arbeitete, hatte er immernoch nur sehr wenig mit dem älteren Ikari zu tun und hatte praktisch nie direkt mit ihm gesprochen, und schon gar nicht über persönliche Themen.  
>Irgendwie wollte er wissen, was es mit dieser Arbeit auf sich<br>hatte, die anscheinend so viel interessanter gewesen war, als Shinji  
>selbst.<br>Das auch die Hoffnung, seinen Vater endlich zu verstrehen, sich in  
>den Cocktail von Shinjis Gefühlen mischte, versuchte dieser zunächst zu<br>verdrängen - er wollte sich keine leeren Hoffnungen machen.  
>Shinji wollte seinen Blick bereits wieder abwenden, als eine kleine, triviale Geste ihm völlig unerwartet mit neuen Informationen konfrontierte:<br>Anscheinend doch daran interessiert, sich des Gewebes des Engels doch noch persönlich zu besehen, entledigte sich Ikari Gendo der weißen Handschuhe, die ihn sonst überall him begleiteten, und fuhr mit seinen bloßen Händen über die verblassende Oberfläche der Proben, von der sich dabei einzelne, leuchtende, flockenartige Partikel lösten, in einem bestimmten Winkel hineinschauend, als verspräche er sich davon aufschlussreiche Information.  
>Er ordnete noch ein paar Dinge an, bevor er sich seine Handschuhe wieder<br>überstreifte, und es Fuyutsuki überließ, die Berichte zu prüfen und mitzunehmen.  
>Die weißen Accessoires hatten ihren angestammten Platz wohl nur für ein paar<br>Minuten verlassen, aber es hatte völlig ausgereicht. Shinji war nicht entgangen,warum sein Vater sich nie von seinen Handschuhen zu trennen schien -  
>Seine gesammten Handflächen und die unteren Glieder der Finger waren von recht<br>unschönen Brandnarben entstellt.  
>Shinji fehlten die Worte.<br>Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, wo sein Vater sich diese Verbrennungen zugezogen haben könnte.  
>Er könnte nicht einmal angeben, wann die Verletzungen zu stande gekommen waren. Seine Erinnerungen an die Zeit, bevor sein Vater ihn weggeben hatte, waren bestenfalls schwamming und er hätte nicht sagen können, ob er die Narben damals schon hätte oder ob er sich in der ewig langen Zeit zugezogen hatte, in der ihr Kontakt mit 'lose' noch sehr euphemistisch beschrieben wäre - seid drei Jahren hatte dann komplette Funkstille geherrscht, und Shinji hätte nicht gedacht, seinen Vater überhaupt noch mal wieder zu sehen - Er hätte warscheinlich gegen einen Baum fahren und sterben können, ohne das Shinji davon das geringste mitbekommen hätte - von diesen Verbrennungen ganz zu schweigen.<br>Aber eigentlich hätte es auch ohne weiteres nach Shinjis Ankunft hier passiert sein können.  
>Wenn man es recht betrachtete, war die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden nur auf die Art gesunken, die man in Kilometern festhalten konnte - aus allen anderen Winkeln betrachtet war sein Vater noch genau so weit weg von ihm, wie er es die letzten elf Jahre über gewesen war.<p>

"Was hast du denn?" fragte Misato, ihren Schützling unsanft auf seinen Gedanken reißend.  
>Shinji kam sich ziemlich ertappt vor, hatte er doch der Illusion unterlegen, dass Misato mit Dr. Akagi beschäftigt war, und es nicht bemerken würde, wenn sein Blick mal eben abschweifte - doch sa hatte er wohl zu lange und zu intensiv in die Ferne geguckt.<br>"G-Garnichts..." log Shinji.  
>Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden.<br>Doch gerade seine Resignation war es, die seinen Vormund immer am meisten zur Weißglut brachte. Auf sein Abwenden seiner Augen reagierte sie mit dem zücken ihres Zeigefingers: "Jetzt hör mal zu! Wenn du in diesem Tonfall 'gar nichts' sagst, dann lässt du mir doch gar keine andere wahl, als noch mal nachzuhaken! Nichts ist aufälliger als wenn jemand übertrieben unaufällig tut!  
>Also was ist jetzt?"<br>Da Misato ihn nicht ohne eine klare Antwort zu geben davonkommen lassen würde, und er irgendwo wirklich eine Frage stellen wollte, gab er sich schließlich geschlagen und packte aus: "Ach ich hab nur... eben gesehen, dass mein Vater Verbrennungen an den Handflächen hat..."  
>"Verbrennungen?"<br>Misato schien einerseits erleichtert, dass Shinji über etwas relativ harmloses nachgegrübelt hatte, schien aber selbst zum ersten Mal von den besagten Narben gerhört zu haben.  
>"...und da hab ich mich gefragt, wie das passiert ist..."<br>"Ich hab keine Ahnung." gab Misato zu, sich fragend zu ihrer Freundin umdrehend.  
>"...Weißt du es?"<br>"Es ist vor etwa zwei Monaten passiert, noch bevor du hier ankamst." erklärte Dr. Akagi  
>"Eva 00 ist bei der Aktivierung außer Kontrolle geraten. Du hast doch davon gehört, oder?"<br>Shinji bejahte dies, obwohl er eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte - er wollte einfach nur den Rest der Geschichte hören. Trotzdem verstörte es ihn irgendwie, dass diese Dinger, in die man ihn und Rei da rein setzte, offenbar des öfteren  
>verrückt spielten.<br>"Es war schlimm." setzte die Wissenschaftlerin fort. "Der Pilot war in seinem Entryplug gefangen.  
>"Ayanami Rei, oder?" hakte Shinji nach. "Sie war bestimmt der Pilot..."<br>Es musste so sein. Jetzt begann, ihm alles einzuleuchten.  
>Natürlich - außer ihr hatte es vor seiner Ankunft doch keine weiteren EVA-Piloten gegeben, oder? Dann kam eigentlich nur sie in Frage. Daher mussten ihre Verletzungen stammen! Was das ganze mit seinem Vater zu tun hatte, wollte ihm zunächst nicht einleuchten - Doch Dr. Akagi setzte ihn rasch über den Zusammenhang in Kenntnis: "Ja. Und Commander Ikari hat sie gerettet.<br>Er hat die überhitzte Ausstiegsluke mit bloßen Händen geöffnet..."

-

Dem Commander war bereits eine gewisse Anspannung anzumerken gewesen, als er den Beginn des Experimentes befohlen hatte, und seine Brille dabei etwas hochgeschoben hatte - nicht das mitunter spiegelnde, getönte Exemplar, mit dem Shinji ihn seid seiner Ankunft hier gesehen hatte, sondern eine mit dicken, klaren Gläsern und einem billigen, alles andere als neuen Plastikgestell, dass fast schon ein wenig zu groß für sein Gesicht zu sein schien.  
>Überall um ihm herum herrschte wildes Getipsel, die Stimmen der Techniker berichteten ihm, wie Evangelion Einheit Null nach und nach hochgefahren wurde.<br>Der orangene Koloss richtete seinen einäugigen Kopf auf, die Lichter am Kopf und an den Armen gingen eins nach den anderen an.  
>Zwischen Dr. Akagi und Fuyutsuki stehend beobachtete der Commander den Fortgang des Experiments mit todernster Miene.<br>So weit schien alles gut zu laufen... aber eben nur so weit.  
>Kurz vor erreichen der "Absoluten Grenzlinie" kam es zu einem Fehler im Aktivierungsprozess - Die Fehlermeldungen erschienen schneller auf den Bildschirmen, als die Techniker sie rufen konnten - Die meisten Durchchnittsmenschen hätten wohl wenig mit Ausadrücken wie "Impulsrückfluss" oder "Unkontroliertes hineinziehen des Plugs" anfangen können, doch spätestens, als der an der Wand fixierte, orangene Koloss sich zu regen begann, wurde klar, dass etwas gewaltig schief gelaufen war.<br>Evangelion Einheit Null löste sich von seinen Fesseln, die Halterungen, die ihn an Ort und Stelle halten sollten, einfach mit sich aus der Wand reißend.  
>Ein scheußliches Brüllen von sich gebend, bewegte sich die Bestie durch den Raum - doch es war kein gerader Marsch, den der menschengemachte Titan da vollführte; Er taumelte, wand sich und fasste sich an seinen im Vergleich zum Körper winzigen Kopf, in bizarrer Ähnlichkeit zu einem Menschen unter qualvollen Schmerzen. Doch das Ding hatte durchaus ein Ziel, dass es mit seinem einzelnen Auge immer wieder verzweifelt zu fokusieren versuchte: Das Fenster, durch das die Insassen des Kontrollraumes es beobachteten.<br>Der Eva rammte seine Faust mehrmals in die Scheiben, die Scheiben zersplitternd und die Wand demolierend, zahlreiche große Dellen hinterlassend.  
>Gendo Ikari blieb trotz der fliegenden Glassplitter um ihn herum, der immer wieder einschlagenden Faust des Giganten und der Warnungen der blonden Wissenschaftlerin an Ort und stelle stehend, ein fast schon erschreckend geringes Ausmaß an Reaktionen zeigend.<br>Doch da gab es etwas anderes, dass ihn sehr wohl reagieren ließ - Die eine Sache an diesem Evangelion, die noch funktionierte, wie sie sollte - Der Notasusstoßmechanismus des Entryplugs.  
>"Verflucht!" rief Ikari scheinbar ehrlich schockiert - und er hatte auch allen Grund dazu. Denn die Funktion, die den Entryplug samt Piloten in einem echten Einsatz wohl vom Kampfherd und damit von der Gefahr wegkatapultiert hätte, sogte hier nur dafür, dass der Plug ungebremmst gegen das Dach des Versuchsraumes knallte, und funkensprühend quer durch den Raum an der Decke entlang raste - die Düsen, die sonst die Funktion gehabt hätten, einen etwaigen Fall abzudämpfen machten alles nur noch schlimmer und waren schon längst aus, als der Plug schließlich zu Boden fiel.<br>"REI!" rief Ikari völlig entgeistert, seine sonst streng beherrschten Gesichtszüge entgültig entgleist.  
>Es war wohl kein Wunder - Das hier war exakt der selbe Kontrollraum, fast die selbe Situation... fast das selbe Gesicht...<br>Doch es half nichts - Der Plug schlug hart auf dem Boden, prallte ab und kam erst bei der zweiten unsanften Landung dauerhaft am Boden an.  
>Einheit Null war währenddessen dazu übergegangen, seinen Kopf ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste gegen die Wandplatten zu knallen, immer und immer wieder, bis er irgendwann zum stehen kam, weil man in der zwischenzeit das Stromkabel abgetrennt und den Raum mit Bakelit geflutet hatte.<br>Der Großteil der Menschen im Kontrollraum atmeten erstmal erleichtert aus, als der Evangelion endlich komplett stillstand, doch nicht Ikari - Für ihn war nur ein Hindernis beseitigt, dass ihn daran gehindert hatte, sich um das zu kümmern, was ihm wirklich Sorgen bereitete.  
>Er hatte jetzt frei Bahn, setzte sich umgehend in Brewegung, als sei irgendetwas in ihm eingerastet, dass lange Zeit durchtrennt gewesen war... Als sei er wieder an jenem Tag und sei noch in der Lage, jenes schicksalhafte Ereignis zu verhindern.<br>"Nicht nochmal." hallte ers durch seinen ansonsten wie leergefegten Kopf.  
>"Nicht auch noch Rei."<br>Zuerst eilte er zu den zerbrochene Fenstern, lehnte sich etwas heraus, während er sich nebenbei an der Wand festhielt - Das waren mindestens sechzig Meter bis nach da unten, springen konnte er vergessen.  
>So gerne er sich die trügerische Sicherheit einer geraden Linie gönnen würde, so genau wusste er, das Kurven manchmal sehr, sehr hilfreich sein konnten.<br>Also drehte er sich ohne weitere Worte mit irgendjemandem zu wechseln um und stürmte aus dem Raum, sowohl Fuyutsuki und Dr. Akagi ignorierend wie Nullen auf der linken Seite.  
>Sie spähte durchaus ein wenig getroffen unter der Form des Giganten hindurch zum Entryplug hinunter und konnte sich nur all zu gut denken, was ihn da antrieb.<br>Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er wirklich fast gesprungen wäre.  
>Ikari selbst hatte inzwischen einen Aufzug bestellt, war dann aber doch die Treppen heruntergestürmt, bevor dieser angekommen war.<br>Er raste weiter, ohne sich seiner Umgebung wirklich bewusst zu sein - Das hier war ein für Wartungarbeiten vorgehesener Zugang, den er im Leben noch nicht betreten hatte, aber das logische Erschließen des richtigen Weges wie auch das Lesen der Schilder geschahen beinahe schon automatisch.  
>Das er unterwegs eine Tür eingetreten hatte, erfuhr er erst, als Fuyutsuki ihn ein paar Tage später darauf ansprach.<br>Darüber, das ihm in seiner Hast sein Sicherheitsausweiß aus den Händen fiel, als er ihn durch den dafür gedachten Schlitz an der letzte Tür ziehen wollte, sodass er ihn wieder aufsammeln musste, speicherte sein Verstand nicht einmal Erinnerungen, so aufgelöst war er, so närrisch gab er sich der Illusion hin, hiermit gegenüber seiner Frau oder seinem Sohn irgendetwas 'wieder gut machen' zu können.  
>Als die Tür sich schließlich öffnete, rannte er sofort los, ungehalten, fast schon über seine eigenen Schritte stolpernd, bis er den Entryplug erreichte, sich direkt den Griff der Ausstiegsluke - Und die war wahrscheinlich heiß genug, um die oberen Schichten seiner Haut innerhalb kürzester Zeit regelrecht zu kochen.<br>Einen Schmerzenslaut von sich gebend wich Ikari instinktiv zurück, seine Brille dabei unabsichtlich auf den Boden fallen lassend.  
>Doch so ein bisschen Hitze reichte bei weitem nicht aus, um ihn in irgendeiner Form zögern zu lassen - Noch aus der selben Bewegung heraus führte er seine gequälten Finger durch rohe Willenstärke zurück an das brennend heiße Metall und drehte unter großer Anstrengung und noch größeren Schmerzen den Öffnungsmechanismus, bis sich die Luke endlich öffnete und sich das heiße LCL über den Boden der Versuchshalle ergoss.<br>Er öffnete die Luke ohne sich auch nur die kleinste Pause zu gönnen komplett, und lehnte sich in den schmalen, zylindrischen Plug hinein.  
>"Rei? Geht es dir gut? REI!"<br>Das Mädchen saß zitternd und schwach auf ihrem Platz, verängstigt und dem Blut nach zu urteilen, das quer über ihr Gesicht floss, wohl auch verletzt, es gerade mal so auf die Reihe bringend, sich zu ihm hinzuwenden und ihm zuzunicken.  
>Ikari lächelte.<br>"...Gott sei dank..."  
>Er nahm sich erst einmal die Zeit, richtig durchzuatmen, wobei ihm selbst die aufgeheizte, nach LCL stinkende Luft im inneren des Entryplugs wie eine Meeresbriese vorkam.<br>Sie lebte.  
>Der Leiter von NERV gönnte sich gerademal eine einsekündige Pause, bevor er seine... Untergebe? Frau? Werkzeug? Erinnerungstück? Schöpfung? Tochter?<br>mit einer Behutsamkeit und einer Vorsicht aus dem Entryplug hob, die man einem strengen, pragmatischen Mann wie ihm nicht im geringsten zugetraut hätte.  
>Er stand einen Moment lang da, bevor er sich umdrehte und sie aus der Versuchshalle trug, langsam, allmählich, seinem Herzschlag und seiner Atmung eine Gelegenheit gebend, zu einer normalen Geschwindigkeit zurückzukehren.<br>Noch bevor er den Kontrollraum erreichte, übergab er das blasse Mädchen an die Notfallmannschaft, die Dr. Akagi wohl zu einem Zeitpunkt herbestellt haben musste.  
>Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er seine Brille im Versuchsraum zurückgelassen hatte - nicht, dass diese ihm sonderlich viel genützt hätte.<br>Das simple Plastik hatte sich durch den Kontakt mit dem glühend heißen LCL verformt, sodass die Gläser Sprünge bekommen hatten.

-

"Und DAS hat mein Vater getan?" fragte Schinji ungläubig.  
>Er hätte seinem Vater nie im Leben zugetraut, dass er für das Leben einer simplen Untergebenen so etwas wie Verletzungen in Kauf zu nehmen. Irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer zu glauben, dass der Mann in dieser Erzählung die selbe Person war, wie die große, düstere Figur, die ihn einst völlig hilflos heulend an diesem Bahnhof zurückgelassen hatte.<br>Es erschien ihm einfach nicht möglich...  
>"Ja. Daher stammen seine Verbrennungen." bestätigte Dr. Akagi entgegen aller logik von Shinjis innerer Welt. Er konnte für den Rest der Konversation nur zuhören und versuchen, das, was man ihm eben erzählt hatte, irgendwie zu verarbeiten.<br>"Unfassbar, dass das alles passiert ist..." kommentierte Misato alles andere als zufrieden. Das die Waffe, auf die sie ihre Hoffnungen, ihre Rachepläne, ihren Wunsch nach Befreiung gestützt hatte, sich als so unzuverlässig herausstellte, verführte sie zu unangenehmen Gedanken.  
>"Ja. Natürlich wurden alle Aufzeichnungen gelöscht und die offizielle Version lautet anders, aber so war's." berichtete Dr. Akagi wesentlich kühler, als es Misato lieb war.<br>"...Und habt ihr inzwischen endlich herausgefunden, warum der EVA Amok ghelaufen ist?" fragte sie, in der Hoffnung, ihre Zweifel zum schweigen bringen zu können.  
>"Nicht defrinitiv. Aber wir vermuten, dass es eine mentale Instabilität beim Piloten gegeben hat, und dass das die Hauptursache war."<br>"Eine mentale Instabilität? Bei Rei?"  
>"Ja. Anscheinend war sie wesentlich angespannter, als wir erwartet hatten."<br>"Aus welchem Grund?"  
>"Ich weiß es nicht... aber... möglicherweise..."<br>Möglicherweise wollte irgendein Winkel dieses... widernatürlichen Monstrums Rache an der Tochter der Person, die es getötet hatte...  
>Nein. Jeztzt begann sie schon, wie sie zu denken.<br>Dr. Akagi hätte sich selbst eine dafür klatschen können, dass sie überhaupt an soetwas dachte.  
>"Möglicherweise was?"<br>"Nein... das kann nicht sein."  
>"So oder so, wenn man noch nicht genau weiß, was bei dem Experiment schief gelaufen ist, warum will man Einheit Null dann reaktivieren? Ist das nicht ein bisschen voreilig?"<br>"Die Engel sind zurückgekehrt, und die Evangelions sind nunmal unsere einzige wirksame Waffe."  
>"Ich weiß, aber..."<br>"Das war nicht unser ersten Versuch mit Rei und Einheit Null. Wir haben schon unzählige erfolgreiche Experimente durchgeführt. Sobald das neuronale Interface endich repariert ist..."  
>"Wird sie wieder in den Kampf geschickt, ich weiß..."<br>So ganz glücklich war Misato mit der Tatsache, dass jetzt ein weiterer, simpler Teenager gezwungen sein würde, als Soldat für das Schicksal der Menschheit anzutreten - und das mit einer nachgewiesenermaßen instabilen Waffe.  
>"Wenn alles klappt, werden wir sie beim nächsten Engel schon einsetzen können. Sie wird also ebenfalls deinem Kommando unterstehen, genau wie Shinji. Hier sind ihre Akten."<p>

Misato griff sich die Papiere und ging.

-

Rei Ayanami.  
>Vierzehn Jahre alt.<br>Die erste Versuchsperson, die das Marduk-Institut ausfindig machen konnte.  
>Das First Child, designierte Pilotin von EVA 00, aber auch als Ersatzpilotin für EVA 01 vorgesehen.<br>Ziemlich konstanter, gut nutzbarer aber im Vergleich zu den Werten von Einheit 02 oder 01 nicht besonders hoher Synchronwert.  
>Mehr war da nicht.<br>Keine Blutgruppe, keine Familie, keine psychologischen Profile, keine Vorgeschichte.  
>Nicht mal ein verdammtes Geburtsdatum!<br>Die Akten, die Ritsuko ihr da gegeben hatte, waren im Vergleich zu dem Bündel Papier, das sie zu seinerzeit über Shinji oder das Second Child bekommen hatte, ausgesprochen dünn. Bis jetzt hatte sie von Rei nur ihre Synchronisationsdaten zwecks des Vergleichs mit den anderen Kindern gesehen, und sich schon länger, gefragt, was wohl in ihrer Akte stand... zuerst hatte sie sich gewundert, dass man ihr die Papiere so ohne weiteres ausgehändigt hatte, aber jetzt sah sie, wieso man sie einfach so dran gelassen hatte - Es stand absolut nichts drin.  
>Außer einem weiteren Detail, dass das große Netz der Mysterien nur noch undurchsichtiger machte: Von ihren Eltern gab es nicht einmal Namen, aber als ihr aktueller Vormund war niemand geringeres eingetragen als Commander Ikari höchst persönlich.<br>Das war alles höchst mysteriös... Erst soll der Sohn des Commanders Einheit Eins steuern, und jetzt stellt sich heraus, das sein Pflegekind schon seid Jahren im Programm ist...  
>War das nicht irgendwie Vetternwirtschaft? Und überhaupt...<br>Spontaner Heroismus hin oder her, niemand, der sein eigenes Kind weggibt, zieht aus purer Nächstenliebe ein kleines Mädchen auf...  
>Aber Misato hatte nichts Handfestes, keine konkreten Beweise dafür, dass das alles nicht einfach nur ein großer Haufen von Zufällen mit relativ einfachen Erklärungen war...<br>Laut diesen Papieren war das Mädchen allein untergebracht worden, wie man es zunächst auch mit Shinji vorgehabt hatte. Vielleicht war Rei ja nur der…Formalitäten wegen bei Commander Ikari eingeschrieben… und außerdem war diese Organisation der einzige Weg, den Misato hatte, um ihre Ruhe wiederzufinden...  
>"Hey, Shinji..." fragte sie den nachdenklichen Jungen beiläufig.<br>Das er etwas wusste war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, aber einen Versuch war es wert.  
>"Hast du Rei eigentlich schon mal getroffen oder von ihr gehört, bevor du hergekommen bist? Sind die Ayanamis irgendwie entfernte Verwandte von euch oder vielleicht Freunde der Familie?"<br>"Wieso... fragst du mich das?" gab er immernoch ein wenig geistesabwesend zurück.  
>Misato konnte sich nur all zu gut vorstellen, dass die Geschichte mit seinem Vater jetzt wohl den größten Teil seines Denkorgans beanspruchte - und da lag sie nicht so falsch. Natürlich grübelte er über diese unerwartet heroische Handlung seines Vaters nach, die dieser seinem Sohn nie gezeigt hatte - aber auch Ayanami Rei, die wieder einmal in die Sache verwickelt war, ließ ihm keine Ruhe.<br>Sie war es, die sein Vater gerettet hatte... Eine Wildfremde. Eine Fremde Für irgend ein fremdes Mädchen würde er üble Brandnarben in Kauf nehmen, aber ihn, seinen eigenen Sohn, lies er einfach links liegen...  
>Und da fragte Misato ausgerechnet ihn, ob er etwas über Rei oder die Verbindungen seines Vaters wusste? Er zerbrach sich ja selbst dauernd den Kopf über die Beiden.<br>Doch immerhin war der Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung zu gute zu halten, dass sie die Verstimmung ihres Schützlings rasch bemerkte.  
>"...Nur... für den Fall. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du dazu nichts weißst, aber es hätte ja sein können..."<br>"Du... hast dir also schon denken können, dass ich... keine Ahnung habe..."  
>"Nein, so.. so hab ich das nicht gemeint..."<br>"Schon in Ordnung." antwortete er in einem Tonfall, der es ziemlich deutlich machte, dass er überhaupt nicht in Ordnung war.  
>Misato verkniff sich den tiefen Seufzer an dieser Stelle nur, um ihn nicht zusätzlich zu belasten.<br>Dabei hatte er heute Morgen doch noch einen ganz zufriedenen Eindruck gemacht...  
>Aber so einfach ging das wohl nicht, das war Misato inzwischen mehr als klar geworden. Nur, weil er ein paar Tage halbwegs fröhlich gewesen war, hieß das nicht, dass er aufgehört hatte, ein Sensibelchen zu sein.<br>Auch, wenn er ausgeglichener wirkte, brauchte es nicht viel, um ihn zu bedrücken und aus dem Lot zu bringen. Er war schließlich hier geblieben, um seinem Vater näher zu kommen - und jetzt war ihm noch mal brutal vor Augen geführt worden, wie wenig erfolg er dabei überhaupt gehabt hatte.  
>"Von irgendwelchen Freunden der Familie weiß ich nichts..." meinte er leise.<br>Er klang einfach nur deprimiert, doch seine Finger hatten sich wütend in seine Hose gekrallt. Er sprach es nicht aus, aber Misato konnte er sich nur all zu gut denken, was ihm eigentlich noch auf der Zunge brannte.  
>Er wollte noch sagen, dass er davon, dass es je so etwas wie eine Familie gegeben hatte, auch nichts mitbekommen hatte.<p>

-

Nach einer langen Autofahrt, bei der Shinji die meiste Zeit an die Decke des Automobils anstarrte und Misato sowohl über Shinjis Gemütszustand als auch über die Papiere nachgrübelte, die man ihr ausgehändigt hatte, erreichten die beiden das NERV-Hauptquartier, wo Shinji wie bereits erwähnt für einen Test erwartet wurde - In der Zeit, die er brauchte, um sich den Plugsuit überzuziehen, sich zum Cage zu beginnen und sich in den Evangelion hineinzusetzten, war auch Dr. Akagi eingetroffen, die am Ort des letzten Kampfes noch ein paar Daten zu sortieren gehabt hatte.  
>Prompt begann man, Shinji, der seine trüben Gedanken für sich hielt und mal wieder brav alles mit sich machen ließ, an seinen Evangelion anzuschließen - Dies war auch das erste Mal, dass Shinji den im selben Raum fixierten EVA 00 mit eigenen Augen zu sehen bekam. Beide EVAs standen etwa bis zur Körpermitte in der Kühlflüssigkeit; Rei war offenbar schon vor ihm eingetroffen, sodass man mit ihrem Experiment bereits begonnen hatte. Ähnlich wie sein eigener EVA hatte die einäugige Biomaschine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu einem mythologischen Dämon, obgleich der Aufbau des Kopfes und der Panzerplatten an sich doch deutlich von dem ihres violetten Gegenstücks abwich.<br>Was die beiden EVAs jedoch offensichtlich anscheinend gemeinsam hatten, war ihre Tendenz, bei Zeiten mal verrückt zu spielen... Bis jetzt hatte er sich zumindest bei den Tests sicher gefühlt, aber jetzt hatte er erfahren, dass diese Dinger auch bei den Experimenten Amok laufen konnten...  
>Er beschloss, sich besser zurückzulehnen und an etwas anderes zu denken - Nervosität tat erfahrungsgemäß nicht wirklich Wunder für die Synchronwerte.<br>Also schloss er die Augen und versuchte, bewusst und langsam zu atmen, um sich etwas zu entspannen - das war es, was ihm Dr. Akagi im Training geraten hatte, aber es wollte nicht so richtig wirken.  
>Ikari Shinji war nicht wirklich talentiert darin, sich zu entspannen.<br>Das er hier keine Luft, sondern eine warme Flüssigkeit mit einem eigentümlichen Eigengeruch im sich hatte, machte es auch nicht viel besser und erschwerte es ihm, zu vergessen, wo er sich befand... das hier war echt, der richtige Evangelion, kein Simulationskörper oder Testplug...  
>Im Moment schien sich alles, was die Verbindung mit dem EVA betraf, normal anzufühlen, aber wer wusste, ob das bei Ayanamis Versuch nicht genau so gewesen war.<br>Genau, das war richtig. Ayanami war auch hier, nicht unweit von hier, tief in ihrem eigenen EVA. Bei dem letzten Zwinschenfall hatte sie sich diese entsetzlichen Verletzungen eingehandelt... Jetzt schienen sie verheilt zu sein, aber schon bald würde man sie im Kampf einsetzen... und dieser Gedanke wollte Shinji nun gar nicht gefallen... Er sah sie immer noch vor sich, wie sie in diesem Krankenbett an ihm vorbei gekarrt wurde, schwach, zerbrechlich, schwer atmend...  
>Schon die Vorstellung, dass dieses arme Mädchen in den Kampf geschickt werden würde und bei alle dem genau so schrecklich leiden müssen würde wie er selbst...<br>Schon wenn er an die Qualen des letzten Gefechts dachte, lief es ihm kalt den Nacken herunter... und wenn er sich jetzt Rei vorstellte, zitternd, blutend und vor schmerzen winselnd wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung... er wollte das nicht.  
>Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und sie davon beschützen, doch er wüsste nicht wie... dafür hätte er schon selbst ein guter Kämpfer sein müssen... Aber so nutzlos, wie er war, würde es sich über kurz oder lang nicht vermeiden lassen, dass sie eingesetzt und unweigerlich auch verletzt werden würde...<br>Er traute sich ja nicht einmal, sie anzusprechen.  
>Ayanami Rei würde für ihn wohl genau wie sein Vater für immer weit, weit entfernt bleiben...<br>Ayanami... Rei...  
>Ihr Name war es auch, der Shinji aus seinen Träumerreien riss - nein, nicht ihr Name. Ihre Designation. Das First Child.<br>Sie wurde in einer von diesen Durchsagen erwähnt, die es immer wieder einmal aus der Kommandozentrale zu hören gab.  
>Sie waren gerade dabei, die... die Testdaten des First Childs an die Magi zu übermitteln? Was denn, es war... schon vorbei?<br>Nun, nicht ganz, für Rei war es vorbei, sie hatte ja auch vor ihm begonnen... Aber trotzdem, er musste wohl vor einer ganzen Weile eingedöst.  
>Wie ihm das trotz seiner Anspannung gelungen war, wusste er nicht, aber es hatte vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, dass es hier im Evangelion so... kuschelig warm war, so grotesk es ihm auch vorkam, dieses furchterrenge Konstrukt mit solchen Adjektiven zu bezeichnen. Aber es war nicht nur das. Nach seinem kleinen Nickerchen fühlte er sich irgendwie erstaunlich gut, nicht nur ausgeschlafen, sondern irgendwie... bis in die Tiefen belebt, als sei er an einem angenehmen, hellen Ort gewesen, wo ihn jemand getröstet hatte...<br>Obwohl er es irgendwie unheimlich fand, dass er ausgerechnet hier diese Assoziationen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er ja irgendetwas geträumt, an dass er sich nur noch schwamming erinnerte. Jetzt war er jedoch hellwach, und stellte fest, das man Rei sogar bereits aus ihrem EVA gelassen hatte.  
>Der Entryplug war jedenfalls bereits rausgefahren...<br>Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, was er da eigentlich tat, ließ er das Interface aus einer spontanen Neugier heraus näher heranzoomen.  
>Tatsächlich, da war sie.<br>Er sah sie auf dem Steg vor ihrem EVA.  
>Sie hatte sich vorgebeugt, um irgend etwas aus dem kleinen Fach zu nehmen, das im Steg zur Aufbewahrung ihres Kleinkrams diente, begab sich anschließend zurück zu ihrem Plug und ging in die Hocke, um noch irgendetwas von dort zu holen.<br>Natürlich trug sie ihren Plugsuit.  
>Sicherlich hatte er sie schon mal darin gesehen, aber es war doch etwas anderes, wenn sie ihn komplett trug, nicht zur Hälfte mit Bandagen bedeckt war und tatsächlich in der Lage war, sich damit richtig zu bewegen - Allerdings war die volle Wirkung des Kleidungsstücks von der der Bandagen nicht all zu verschieden - Beides war etwa gleich gut darin, sie wie eine unglaublich zerbrechliche Porzellfigur aussehen zu lassen.<br>Warum musste es denn ausgerechnet dieses Weiß sein?  
>Wenn sich dieses knochenfarbene Kleidungsstück so eng an ihren Leib schmiegte, wirkte sie fast, als könnte sie bei der kleinsten Berührung zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase.<br>Fasziniert folgten seine Augen den Bewegungen ihres zierlichen Körpers.  
>Wieder einmal kreisten Seine Gedanken um die Frage, warum sie immer zu allein war.<br>Aber sie war nicht allein.  
>Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte Shinji die nahende, eindrucksvolle Silhouette eines Mannes in einer dunklen Uniform.<br>Das konnte nicht sein, oder?  
>Aber es war so.<br>Sein Vater!  
>Was in aller Welt machte sein Vater dort, mitten auf diesem Steg?<br>Dort hatten wohl in erster Linie die Techniker zu tun und nicht der, na ja, Boss.  
>Sobald sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkte, drehte sich Ayanami eilig um und hüpfte fast schon aufgeregt mit einer Art von spielerischer Eleganz, die Shinji ihr in der Schule nie angemerkt hatte, zu ihm herab, wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass gehört hatte, wie der Vater dabei war, die Haustür aufzuschließen.<br>Ja, sie hüpfte und führte sobald sie vor ihm stand ein paar grazile Gesten mit den Armen aus.  
>Es erschreckte Shinji fast schon, dass sich ihre Handlungen einfach nicht anders beschreiben ließen, weil es dem bisherigen Bild, den er von diesem Mädchen gehabt hatte, einfach komplett wiedersprach.<br>Das allein reichte schon, um ihn erheblich zu verstören, doch dann geschah etwas, dass den jungen Evapiloten schlichtweg bis ins Mark schockierte - Sie lächelte. Richtig beschwingt sah sie aus, der Ausdruck der Freunde wollte einfach nicht von ihren Lippen weichen, die immer eifriger neue Worte formten.  
>Und das verrückteste war... Sein Vater lächelte zurück.<br>Da war es, direkt vor seinen Augen, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit: Gendo Ikari, wie er einem anderen Menschen fest in die Augen sah, mit einem zufriedenen, wenn nicht sogar stolzen Lächeln auf seinem kantigen, sonnengegerbten Gesicht.  
>Shinji war, als habe man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.<br>Eine lähmende Hilflosigkeit ergriff ihn, während er gezwungen war, durch sein Interface aus der Ferne zuzusehen, wie die Beiden sich scheinbar prächtig verstanden, abgeschnitten von ihrer glücklichen, harmonischen Welt.  
>Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, aber ihre Gesicher sprachen ganze Enzyklopedien.<br>Sie lächelten, nicht bloß ein bisschen, sondern für alle offenkunding und ganz klar von ehrlicher Freude bewegt.  
>Die Augen seines Vaters nahmen schließlich einen fast schon zärtlichen, hingebungsvollen Ausdruck an, und Rei fing danach augenblicklich an, zu strahlen wie ein neugeborener Stern.<br>Spätestens da wurde es ihm klar.  
>Sie lächelten miteinander.<br>Rei... und sein Vater.  
>Shinji glaubte nicht, dass er irgendeinen von den Zweien überhaupt schon mal lächeln gesehen hatte.<br>Natürlich hatte Commander Ikari Gendo nicht einfach so für ein fremdes Mädchen diese Brandnarben in Kauf genommen.  
>Sie war für ihn keine Fremde.<br>Er war es.  
>Er, Shinji, er war der Fremde, der entfernte Verwandte, der dahergelaufene Typ.<br>Shinji war derjenige, der hier nicht dazu gehörte, der irgendwie "zuviel" war, er war das "andere" Kind.  
>Er war es, der hier kein Freund der Familie war.<p>

Shinji ließ sich resigniert in seinen Sitz sinken.  
>Es hatte doch alles keinen Wert...<br>Er war hier geblieben, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Vater ihn wenn er alles gut und richtig machte auch mal als seinen Sohn annerkennen würde, aber... Im Moment sah sein Vater nicht so aus, als ob er noch Verwendung für ein Kind hätte.  
>Das... das war einfach unfair... das da war sein Vater, verdammt noch mal, und eine Mutter hatte er nicht!<br>ER war der Sohn, ER sollte dieses annerkennende Lächeln bekommen...  
>Wie konnte er SIE anlächeln, und ihn, seinen richtigen, leiblichen Sohn, einfach so links liegen lassen?<br>Natürlich hätte er Rei niemals mit eifersüchtigen Gefühlen belegen oder gar hassen können - wenn seine Gedanken auch nur in diese Richtung abschweifen sah er sie schon bandagiert am Boden liegen, wie sie in ihm diesen Drang auslöste, ihr um jeden Preis zu helfen, und begann, sich zutiefst zu schämen.  
>Er musste wirklich Dreck sein, wenn er so etwas auch nur dachte. Es war nicht so, als ob Rei etwas dafür konnte.<br>Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als sich vorzukommen, als hätte man ihm auf gut deutsch in die Fresse gehauen.  
>Wenn dieses Mädchen dort Ikari Gendos kostbares, liebes Kind war...<br>Wer war Shinji dann eigentlich?  
>Wozu war er dan eigentlich noch auf der Welt?<br>Was machte er hier eigentlich noch?  
>Schon bald verkündete man ihm, dass das Experiment zuende sei und ließ ihn endlich aus dem Entryplug steigen.<br>Als er den Ausstiegssteg betrat, war er dort alleine, niemand, niemand wartete hier auf ihn.  
>Er sah zu, das er dahin kam, wo er seinen Musikplayer gelassen hatte, oder zumindest zu Misato.<br>Eigentlich war es ihm egal - ihm war jetzt so ziemlich alles Recht, was Krach machte und seine trüben Gedanken vertreiben würde.

Obgleich Misato ihr bestes gab, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, komunizierte er auf der Rückfahrt ausschließlich mit Einzeilern und ließ sich noch nicht einmal von ihrem etwas besogten Hauspinguin wieder aufmuntern, sodass er sich für den Rest des Tages in seinem Zimmer einschloss.  
>Die Besitzerin der kleinen Wohnung gab sich schließlich geschlagen und hoffte, dass Shinjis Freunde Morgen etwas mehr Erfolg dabei haben würden, ihn aufzumuntern.<br>Wenn auch dass nicht half, würde sie ihn ein bisschen ärgern, da musste er früher oder später aufhören, trübsal zu blasen und in die Defensive gehen.  
>Außerdem würde morgen ja Ritsuko kommen, da würden sich dem Jungen sicherlich genüged Ablenkungsmöglichkeiten bieten.<br>Seufzend öffnete sie die Bierdose, die sie sich vorhin aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte.  
>Sie hätte gedacht, dass sie nach all der Zeit längst so eine Art Gespür dafür entwickelt haben müsste, wie sie an den Jungen heran kommen könnte, aber so schnell ging das wohl nicht.<br>Entweder das, oder es lag daran, dass sie eben doch nicht seine Mutter war.

-

Es gab Menschen, die sich an einem Tag deprimiert unter der Bettdecke verschanzten und am nächsten schon wieder alles anders sahen... Doch Ikari Shinji war keiner von ihnen.  
>Er war rechtzeitig zur Schule losmarschiert, aber dass war auch das Beste, das Misato über seine heutige Stimmung sagen konnte - er servierte ihr zwar promt das Frühstück, rührte sein eigenes aber nicht einmal an und hiel sein hübsches Köpfchen auf seine übliche Art und Weise gesenkt.<br>Misato fragte sich mitlerweile, ob irgendetwas konkretes vorgefallen war, von dem sie nicht wusste. Er war schon gestern früh eher melancholisch drauf gewesen, aber wenn sie es recht bedachte, war seine Stimmung erst seid dem Synchrontest richtig im Keller.  
>Das musste doch selbst bei ihm so etwas wie eine Ursache haben - entweder das, oder sie hatte seine Labilität bedeutend unterschätzt... Und dann war da noch das kleine Problem, dass wohl niemand sagen konnte, wann der nächste Engel angreifen würde...<br>Der Gedanke, das er dermaßen geknickt in den Kampf geschicht werden sollte, behagte ihr immer noch nicht.  
>Wieder einmal suchte sie sich Trost bei einer schönen, kühlen Bierdose.<br>Das alles wäre wirklich weniger Frustrierend, wenn sie ihre Erfolge an irgendeiner Messlatte ablesen könnte.

-

Shinji war inzwischen dabei, zur Schule zu laufen.  
>Wiedereinmal fragte er sich, was er eigentlich hier suchte und ob das alles überhaupt noch einen Sinn hatte...<br>Sein Vater und Ayanami.  
>Ihre lächelnden Gesichter wollten ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, egal, wie sehr er sich auf den Fußboden zu konzentrieren versuchte.<br>Früher oder später kehrten seine Gedanken doch zu diesem ausgelassenen Moment des Miteinanders zurück, bei dem ihm die Teilnahme verwehrt worden war.  
>Sein Vater hatte ihn doch nur gebraucht, weil Rei verletzt gewesen war.<br>Aber jetzt hatte sie sich erholt - was also machte er noch hier?  
>Sein Vater brauchte ihn doch nicht mehr... es würde sich doch sowieso nie etwas ändern...<br>Während er seines Weges ging, wurde Shinji auf eine bekannte Stimme aufmerksam.  
>Nun, 'bakannt' war wohl etwas übertrieben, er war ihrem Eigentümer gestern erst begegnet.<br>Es war Mitsurugi, der sich mit einem erwachsenen Mann mit längeren, schwarzen Haaren unterhielt, der an einem am Straßenrand geparkten Auto lehnte. Auch den Mann hatte er schon mal gesehen - war das nicht einer der Techniker, mit dem sich sein Vater gestern unterhalten hatte?  
>Shinji hätte den Mann wohl nichtmal erkannt, wenn er nicht die selbe Uniform getragen hätte wie damals, übergestreifter weißer Kittel inklusive.<br>"Entschuldige, wenn ich frage, aber läufst du nicht gefahr, zu spät zu kommen?" fragte Mitsurugi zurückhaltend. Der Mann, der offenbar wesentlich lockerer drauf war, schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. "Nee, nee, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Nagato. Es gibt 'nen Zugang gleich neben der Schule, immerhin ist das ja auch die, die von den Children besucht wird... Sie sind doch in deiner Klasse, nicht?"  
>"Jas das... sind sie." bestätigte er tonlos.<br>"Und? Wie sind sie so? Ich will ja nicht neugierig sein, aber es ist schon irgendwie meine Pflicht, mich dafür zu interessieren, wer mir, dir und jedem anderen in dieser Stadt regelmäßig den Gluteus Maximus rettet." Der Mann schmunzelte etwas.  
>"Ich... ich habe kurz mit Ikari-san gesprochen." gab Mitsurugi leise Auskunft.<br>"Er scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein, wenn auch etwas, eh, wortkarg."  
>Bei den letzten Worten bemühte sich Mitsurugi tatsächlich zu so etwas wie einem dünnen Lächeln.<br>"Wortkarg, heh? Dann kommt er wohl nach seinem alten Herrn. Weißt du, der Commander ist auch nicht gerade der ausgelassenste Mensch auf dem Planeten... Aber die in den oberen Etagen sind ja alle recht begnadet was die Kunst des Pokerfaces angeht. Du müsstest dir mal die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung ansehen... Oder Dr. Akagi, die Leiterin meiner Abteilung. Alles übelste Workaholics sage ich dir! Na ja, deshalb sind sie wohl auch in der Chefetage... Einzig und allein Subcommander Fuyutsuki scheint normal zu sein, aber mit dem hab ich nicht all zu viel zu tun..."  
>Na ja, wenn die wüssten. Misatos "Professionalität" war etwas, dass sie sich zusammen mit ihrer Arbeitskleidung einfach abzustreifen schien, wenn sie ihr Haus betrat. Aber das konnten die Beiden ja nicht wissen.<br>Erst jetzt realisierte Shinji, dass er stehen geblieben war, als er gemerkt hatte, dass sie über ihn sprachen.  
>Er hielt sich dennoch in einer gewissen Entfernung zu den zweien.<br>"Ich denke eher, das Ikari-san, also, der jüngere Ikari-san, eher schüchtern ist als etwas anderes..."  
>"Schüchtern?" der Ältere hob eine Braue. "Tja, in dem Punkt hält sich die Familienähnlichkeit dan wohl in Grenzen. Aber na ja, wir beide sollten da wohl ganz still sein... Da sind wir ja auch nicht gerade das Musterbeispiel... Aber so oder so, ich erwarte von dir, dass du schön nett zu unserem Third Child bist." der Ältere Mitsurugi zückte spielerisch seinen Zeigefinger.<br>"Er ist nämlich der einzige Sohn von dem Kerl, der über mein Gehalt bestimmt."  
>"Das... das werde ich, Vater..."<br>Mitsurugis Vater lachte.  
>"Du musst doch nicht alles immer so ernst nehmen, Nagato... Und was soll dieses "Vater?" Es gibt da viel angenehmere Ausdrücke, weißt du? Du kannst mich Papa nennen oder Paps, ich könnte sogar mit diesem neumodischen 'Dad' leben, aber bitte, bitte erspar mir dieses hochtrabende 'Vater'.<br>...Und lass uns endlich gehen, wir werden am Ende noch beide zu spät kommen!  
>Ach ja, und Nagato, hast du eigentlich auch das First Child getroffen? Du weißt schon, das Mädchen?"<p>

Shinji wartete an seinem Platz und setzte seinen Weg nicht eher fort, bis die Mitsurugis in der Ferne verschwunden waren.  
>Er wollte nicht den ganzen Weg lang daran erinnert werden, dass er ein solches Gespräch mit seinem eigenen Vater wohl niemals haben würde.<br>Auch diese Beiden hatten gelächelt... genau wie Rei und Shinjis eigener männlicher Elternteil.  
>Eine Weile stand er da, und fragte sich, ob er heute überhaupt noch lust hatte, zur Schule zu gehen. Aber er wollte jetzt auch nicht zurück laufen und Misatos enttäuschtes Gesicht sehen, also lief er am Ende doch weiter.<br>Als er in der Schule ankam, saßen Ayanami und auch Mitsurugi wiedermal allein an ihrer Plätzen. Letzterer beschäftigte sich mal mit Schulkram, mal mit Käsekästchen oder Sudokus, alleine und still wie üblich, zumindest in den Pausen. In den Stunden meldete er sich recht oft und es schien, als würde er sich mit dem Stoff gut auskennen, was dem Third Child nur vor Augen führte, wie nutzlos er selbst in dieser Hinsicht war.  
>Shinji machte heute keine weiteren Versuche, irgendwie mit ihm zu Reden - dafür fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft, er würde es wahrscheinlich ohnehin nur vermasseln, zumal der Nachgeschmack, den Mitsurugis Gespräch mit seinem Vater bei Shinji hinterlassen hatte, ihm irgendwie ein unangenehmes Gefühl gab, wenn er an den dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit dem Kopfverband dachte.<br>Auch Rei sprach Shinji heute nicht an - mit ihr würde er heute wohl erst recht nicht reden können, dazu war er viel zu verunsichert.  
>Aber er beobachtete sie, ließ seinen Blicke immer wieder zu ihrem abgewendeten Hinterkopf wandern.<br>Genau wie bei seinem Vater würde sich wohl auch bei Rei nie etwas ändern... Shinji glaubte nicht, dass er je den mut zusammen nehmen könnte, sie anzusprechen.  
>Er hätte nie gedacht, das er für die langen, langweiligen Reden seines Geschichtslehrers jemals dankbar sein würde, aber er war es.<br>Die ewigen Erzählungen vom Second Impact taten ihr übriges dabei, die trübseligen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu wischen, und auch Toujis und Kensukes Albernheiten halfen ihm dabei, allerdings entging es den Beiden nicht, dass ihr Freund zur Zeit ziemlich neben sich zu stehen schien: "Sag mal, Ikari, welche Laus ist den dir heute über die Leber gelaufen? Du siehst aus wie nach sieben Tagen Regenwetter!" kommentierte Touji.  
>"Uh...tu ich das?"<br>"Jap. Du bist heute total neben der Spur!" meinte Kensuke. "Du bist ein obercooler Elite-Kampfpilot, lebst mit Misato-san zu sammen und der Klassenschwarm bist du auch noch! Also was kann so schlimm sein, das du so tübselig dreinblickst?"  
>Kensuke formulierte das alles bewusst etwas lockerer, in der Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht auf Shinji abfärben würde, aber er und Touji hatten selbst miterlebt, wie sensibel ihr Freund manchmal sein konnte, und machten sich daher durchaus Sorgen um ihn.<br>"So... so toll, wie ihr euch das vielleicht vorstellt, ist das gar nicht... Und der Klassenschwarm bin ich auch nicht... An mir ist ja auch nichts interessant. Du hast zumindest Muskeln, und Aida ist hat immer das ganze Insider-Wissen..."  
>"Du bist wirklich ein Lämmchen weiß wie Schnee, Ikari." entgegnete Touji.<br>"Meistens wirken unsere Hobbies eher mädchenabweisend..." gab Kensuke ergänzend zu.  
>"Unsere Hobbies?"<br>"Ja, stimmt, bei dir ist es dein loses Mundwerk."  
>"Wie bitte? Na ja, jedenfalls scheinst du bei den Mädels hier eigentlich sehr beliebt zu sein... Nur... nicht bei allen Mädels, richtig?" Touji grinste ihn breit an.<br>"Wie... wie meinst du das?"  
>"Du hast Liebeskummer, nicht?" brachte Kensuke Toujis Vermutung auf den Punkt.<br>"N-Nein, das ist es nicht..." antwortete Shinji ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
>Eigentlich wäre es zu erwarten gewesen, das die Beiden hinter seiner melancholischen Verstimmung ein "normales" Problem vermuten würden, aber...<br>"Oh doch! Denkst du, wir hätten nicht bemerkt, wo du die ganze Zeit hinguckst, wenn einer von uns auch nur die kleine Sprechpause macht? Ayanami muss dich aber ganz schön erwischt haben!" behauptete Kensuke grinsend  
>"A-Ayanami? N-Nein, so... so ist das nicht, wirklich..."<br>Doch Touji ließ Shinji nicht einmal die Zeit, um sich zu rechtfertigen: "Gestern haben wir dir das vielleicht noch abgekauft, aber du schaust sie doch fast die ganze Zeit an! Sei ruhig ehrlich mit uns. Ich gebe zu, mein Typ ist sie definitiv nicht, aber so schlimm ist sie auch nicht. Nen netten Arsch hat sie ja. Vielleicht hast du ja Glück, und sie ist gar nich asozial, sondern nur... schüchtern."  
>"Sehr, sehr schüchtern..." setzte Kensuke hinzu, der nicht so recht an diese Möglichkeit zu glauben schien. "So oder so, als deine Kumpels werden wir dir natürlich mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen!"<br>"Es... es ist wirklich nicht so wie ihr denkt!" beharrte Shinji doch ein wenig ratlos wirkend.  
>"So? Was ist es dann?" verlangten die beiden Unruhestifter im Chor zu wissen.<br>"Ich... ich will gerade nicht darüber reden..."  
>Letztenendes beschlossen die Beiden, die Sache doch besser auf sich beruhen zu lassen – es war unwahrscheinlich, das Shinji jetzt noch auspacken würde – und entschieden sich, das Gesprächsthema auf „Mathematik" zu verlegen, da der Lehrer die unangenehme Eigenschaft hatte, zu Beginn der Stunde ein oder zwei Leute abzufragen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Schüler den Unterrichtstoff wiederholten.<br>Touji hatte nicht wirklich kapiert, wo von der Lehrer letzte Stunde gefaselt hatte, und auch Kensuke, der von diesem ganzen Schulkram sonst etwas mehr Ahnung zu haben schien, war ratlos, weil er damit beschäftigt gewesen war, unter der Bank ein Plastikmodell von einem Kriegsfliweger zusammen zu basteln – so war es an Shinji, die Grundzüge der neuen Rechenart zu erläutern, auch wenn sein recht konfuser Erklärungsversuch die Verwirrung der anderen Beiden nur noch steigerte – Am Ende war die ganze Aufregung umsonst, denn der Lehrer pickte sich glücklicherweise jemand anderes aus - Ayanami und Mitsurugi, um genau zu sein.  
>Die zuest genannte war auch zuerst dran. Sie stellte sich vorne an die Tafel, blickte die Gleichung kurz an und begann dann, sie zu lösen, ohne dem Lehrer oder der Klasse, der sie komplett den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, irgendwie zu erklären, was sie Tat. Am Ende zeichnete sie noch ein recht minimalistisches Diagramm dazwischen, wobei sie die Zeit an die Y- Statt wie üblich an die X-Achse schrieb.<br>Selbstverständlich sah Shinji ihr dabei die ganze Zeit  
>Der Lehrer brauchte etwas, um die vollgeschriebene Tafel zu begutachten und alle Rechnungen nachzuvollziehen. "Na so was? Du kannst es ja." kommentierte der Lehrer. "Wenn du es so gut kannst, warum meldest du dich eigentlich nicht etwas öfter?"<br>Der Lehrer schien nicht wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten und gab dem blauhaarigen Mädchen auch keine Zeit, eine zu formulieren. "Nun, wie dam auch sei. Sehr Gut, Ayanami-san. Geh bitte zurück an deinen Platz... Mitsurugi-kun, du bist als nächstes dran."  
>Anders als Ayanami lieferte Mitsurugi sehr wohl Erklärungen ab und machte sich die Mühe, hin und wieder zu seinen Mitschülern hin zu blicken, auch wenn man auch von ihm die meiste Zeit über nur den bandagierten Hinterkopf.<br>Er kritzelte die Formeln an die Tafel, ohne die Kreide auch nur einmal zum Nachdenken abzusetzen und wusste die Nachfragen des Lehrers immer zu beantworten.  
>Dabei zeigte sich jedoch auch, das Mitsurugi eine ziemliche Sauklaue hatte.<br>So brauchte der Lehrer auch bei ihm eine Weile, aus der kleinen, in eine Ecke gekritzelten Schrift schlau zu werden, war aber auch hier mit den Resultaten zufrieden, sodass er mit dem Unterricht begann, und auch schnell wieder damit fertig war.  
>Der Schultag verging wie im Fluge und für Shinji wurde es bald Zeit, nachhause zurück zu kehren. Er musste unbedingt noch einmal abstauben, bevor Dr. Akagi bei ihnen ankam - Misato dachte sowieso sogut wie nie daran.<br>Manchmal könnte man meinen, dass er ihr Vormund war und nicht umgekehrt... Wenigstens würde er heute Nachmittag nicht ganz mit ihr allein sein - dann würde er ihre überdrehte fröhlichkeit wenigstens nicht ganz allein aushalten müssen.  
>Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht mochte, aber im Moment war er einfach nicht in der Stimmung für sie und ihre Art.<br>Natürlich war es eine gute Sache und auch ihr gutes Recht, in ihren eigenen vier Wänden gut drauf zu sein, aber das letzte, was Shinji sehen wollte, wenn er selbst deprimiert war, war eine betrunkene, leicht bekleidete Frau die versucht, ihn "aufzumuntern" und ihm dabei wenn auch unwillentlich unter die Nase rieb, das er selbst nichtszu lachen hatte.

-

"Was ist DAS?" verlagte Dr. Akagi zu wissen.  
>"Curry."antwortete Shinji, während er das nicht vertraueswürdige Zeug auf die Teller sämtlicher anwesenden Verteilte.<br>Die falsche Blondine, die man hier ausnahmsweise ohne weißen Kittel und knallroten Lippenstift zu sehen bekam, kannte ihre Freundin zwar schon lange genug, um zu ahnen, dass in ihrer Wohnung so einige undefinierbare Substanzen zu finden waren, aber das hier schlug dem Fass doch den Boden aus. Es stand nichts auf dem Tisch, dass nicht irgendwie in Plastik eingepackt wäre.  
>"Ernähst du dich immernoch von diesem Fertigmüll?" fragte sie, es nicht so recht glauben könnend.<br>Doch Misatos Wahrnehmung schien auf eine Art beschaffen zu sein, die es ihr ermöglichte, die Ratschläge ihrer Kollegin einfach nach Belieben auszublenden.  
>"Als Gast meckert man nicht." meinte sie nur halb scherzhaft und wendete sich Shinji zu, der sich mit der Kelle und der Curryshüssel zu ihr hinüberlehnte.<br>"...Misato?"  
>"Oh? Schütt es einfach hier rein!" wies Misato an, den Plastikteller von ihrer bereits vor einigen Minuten um heißem Wasser ergänzte Instantnudelverpackung nehmend und ihn Shinji hinhaltend.<br>Obwohl der Wasserdampf noch herausströhmte, hatten die Nudeln sich schon aus ihrer anfänglichen "Blockform" gelöst, schienen also schon so etwa verzehrsfertig zu sein.  
>Shinji blinzelte sie ratlos an. Sie wollte, dass er das Curry... in ihre Instantnudeln kippte? Wenn sie es sagte, würde es schon okay sein, aber er war nicht nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das wirklich ernst meinte.<br>"Bi- Bist du dir da sicher?"  
>"Ja! Warum auch nicht? Das schmeckt toll!" behauptete sie breit lächelnd.<br>Shinji beschloss, ihr einfach mal zu geben, was sie wollte, und sich dann erst später Gedanken über den Sinn zu machen.  
>"Weißt du, so ganz allein schmecken diese Nudeln doch nach gar nichts. Man muss sie erst ein bisschen aufpeppen." kommentierte Misato, vielleicht in einem Versuch, sich vor ihren Tischgeossen zu rechtfertigen, ohne ihr zutiefst überzeugtes Lächeln absetzen zu müssen.<br>"Der Trick dabei ist, immer nur halb so viel Wasser zu nehmen, wie auf der Packung steht."  
>Sie rührte ihren Hexenkessel von einer Nudelverpackung noch einmal gründlich um, bevor sie sich ihre "Schöpfung" zufrieden in den Mund stopfte.<br>Trotz oder vielleicht ja gerade wegen ihres Gesichtsausdruckes zeigten sich Shinji und Dr. Akagi eher verunsichert, als sie ihre eigenen Portionen probierten - wie es sich zeigen sollte, nicht unbegründet...  
>"Das hat Misato gekocht, nicht war?"<br>"Oh? Das merkst du?" antwortete Misato noch mit vollen Mund, den all zu offensichtlichen Beiklang von Frustration in der Stimme ihrer Freundin entweder nicht bemerkend oder gezielt überhörend.  
>Die Wissenschaaftlerin musste sich ziemlich zurückhalten um ihr der Höflichkeit halber aufgesetztes Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten und nicht alles wieder auszuspucken. Irgendwo fragte sie sich, ob es nach den geltenden Naturgesetzten überhaupt möglich war, ein Fertiggericht so dermaßen königlich in den Sand zu setzen.<br>"Wenn du mich das nächste mal einlädst, kannst du das bitte an einem Tag machen, an dem Shinji mit kochen dran ist?"

Angesichts dieses "Feuerwerks" aus Lob fragte sich das dritte Mitglied des Katsuragi-Haushalts, ob es den Inhalt seiner Futterschüssel überhaupt anrühren sollte.  
>Der im Nebenraum befindliche Heißwasserpinguin blickte ungläubig auf die Bierdose und den Reis mit Curry, den seine Besitzerin ihm vorgesetzt hatte.<br>Erwartete sein Frauchen wirklich, dass er dieses Zeug anrühren sollte?  
>Na ja, PenPen beschloss, dem Zeug einfach mal eine Chance zu geben und es einfach mal zu probieren - nicht ahnend, dass schon der erste Schnabel voll ausreichen würde, um ihn ins Reich der Träume zu befördern...<p>

Im Nebenraum bekam man vom Ausgang des epischen Curry-vs.-Vogel-Gefechts nur ein leises "Thumb!" mit, welches auch nur Shinji kurzzeitig bemerkte und dann als Einbildung abschrieb.  
>"Du solltest dir wirklich langsam eine neue Bleibe suchen. Mit ihr zusammenzuleben ist sicher ziemlich hart." riet Dr. Akagi mitleidig.<br>"I-Ich hab mich daran gewöhnt..." antwortete Shinji tonlos, sich für eine 'diplomatische' Antwort entscheidend.  
>"Genau." setzte Misato jetzt doch etwas säuerlich hinzu. "Unterschätze nie die Fähigkeit der Menschen, sich an ihre Umgebung anzupassen. Außerdem, wenn er umziehen wollte-" An dieser Stellen machte sie eine kurze Pause, um Shinji zu bitten, ihr noch ein Bier zu holen. "Wenn er umziehen wollte, hätte er eine Menge Formalitäten vor sich. Er hat schließlich gerade erst seinen neuen Sicherheitsausweis bekommen."<br>Bei diesem Stichwort zeite Dr. Akagi eine deutliche Reaktion.  
>"Ach ja, da fällt mir etwas ein."<br>Sie griff sich ihre Tasche.  
>"Ich habe da etwas, worum ich dich gerne bitten würde, Shinji-kun."<br>"Uhm...was?" fragte der Junge, während er Misato ihr bevorzugtes Alkoholgetränk reichte.  
>"Das hier ist Ayanami Reis neuer Sicherheitsausweis." erklärte sie, ihm, die besagte Plastikkarte entgegenhaltend.<br>"Ich habe vergessen, sie ihr zu geben. Könntest du sie ihr auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier bitte vorbeibringen?"  
>Das entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber da die Ausrede so gewöhnlicht und unauffällig und die Wahrheit so unwahrscheinlich war, dürfte Misato vermutlich noch nicht einmal darüber nachdenken.<br>Dr. Akagi konnte sich ja selbst nicht erklären, wieso der Commander sie geben hatte, seinen Sohn mit irgendeinem Vorwand dazu zu bringen, mit Rei in Kontakt zu treten.  
>Er hatte es eher beiläufig am Ende einer längeren Konversation über ihr aktuelles Vorgehen erwähnt, doch anderseits tat Ikari wie sie leider hatte feststellen müssen nie etwas ohne einen Grund; Bei jedem anderen Mann hätte man glauben können, dass er sich um die eher bescheidenen beziehungsweise nichtexistenten Freundeskreise seines Sohnes und seiner Pflegetochter sorgte und sozusagen zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe wollte, oder einfach nur dachte, dass sich die zwei kennenlernen sollten, da sie zusammenarbeiten müssen würden und im Anbetracht von Reis... Identität ja eigentlich auch so etwas wie Geschwister waren.<br>Doch nicht bei Ikari Gendo, oh nein... Dr. Akagi konnte nur erahnen, was genau er damit bezweckte, doch es konnte nichts geringeres sein, als die Räder des Schicksals anzustoßen.

"Das ist ein sehr schönes Bild von Rei, nicht wahr?" Schließlich war es die breit grinsende Besitzerin des Appartments, welche Dr. Akagis und wohl auch Shinjis Gedankenfluss unterbrach.  
>Der Junge, der bis jetzt stillschweigend und wohl auch ein wenig ratlos die Sicherheitskarte oder viel mehr die darin eingearbeitete Fotografie von Rei betrachtet hatte, zeigte sich abrupt ziemlich verlegen und wurde auch ein stückweit rot. Erst das mit Touji und Kensuke, und jetzt musste auch noch Misato damit anfangen...<br>"N-Nein..."  
>Doch sobad Shinji eine andere Emotion gezeigt hatte als Trübsinn, sah Misato ihre Zeit gekommen: "Aber, aber, Shin-chan! Sind wir etwa ein bisschen verknallt?"<br>"N-NEIN!"  
>Misato kicherte. "Warum dann so verlegen? Na ja, immerhin hast du jetzt eine offizielle Ausrede, um bei ihr vorbeizuschneien!"<br>Nach dem Shinji ein paar Sekundenbruckteile lang versuchte, etwas kohärentes zu sagen, setzte er sich einfach eingeschnappt an seinen Platz.  
>"Hör doch auf mich zu ärgern."<br>"Aber ich ärgere dich doch so gerne." entgegnete Misato. Shinjis Kritik hatte ihre Stimmung höchstens verbessert - wenn er sich beklagte und sich nicht mehr alles gefallen ließ, dann hieß das, dass das kleine Regenwölkchen über seinem Kopf sich mittlerweile verflüchtigt haben musste.  
>"Du gehst immer gleich an die Decke." merkte sie noch schmunzelnd an.<br>"Genau so wie du, nicht?" konterte Dr. Akagi.  
>Misato machte ein alles andere als erfreutes Gesicht, doch bevor sie sich irgendwie aufregen konnte, zog Shinji die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Frauen auf sich, als er, immer noch auf die Karte blickend, den wahren Grund dafür preisgab: "Mir... ist nur aufgefallen, dass wir so gut wie gar nichts voneinander wissen, obwohl wir die einzigen beiden EVA-Piloten sind..."<br>Darüber hatte er die ganze Zeit nachgegrübelt?  
>Misato fragte sich, warum er nicht einfach gleich mit der Frage herausgerückt war, aber sie konnte sich das eigentlich auch selbst denken.<br>Die Antwort auf Shinjis frage lieferte jedoch Dr. Akagi, ihre wahren Gefühle hinter ihrem Lächeln und der Hand, mit der sie an ihren Haaren herumhantierte verbergend: "...Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen. Aber sie ist leider genau wie dein Vater. Sie ist einfach nicht gut darin."  
>"Nicht gut.. in was?"<br>"Tja, weißt du... im Leben."

-

Nicht gut.. im Leben?  
>Shinji hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie damit gemeint hatte... Das mit der Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater leuchtete ihm schon eher ein. Rei schien ebenfalls recht wortkarg, mysteriös und ernst zu sein, zudem schienen die zwei ihren Gesichtsausdruck etwa gleich häufig zu ändern.<br>Aber was diese Formulierung am Schluss zu bedeuten hatte, wollte ihm nicht einleuchten... "Nicht gut im Leben"... Das klang ein bisschen drastisch, nicht?  
>Wiedereinmal besah er sich im Halbdunkel des Treppenhauses von Misatos Appartment des kleinen Passfotos, welches ihm das blasse Antlitz von Rei Ayanami zeigte. Sie blickte mit einem völlig ernsten, strengen Gesichtsausdruck direkt in die Kamera, der ihn tatsächlich etwas an seinen Vater erinnerte.<br>Er hatte gelächelt, als sie sich unterhalten haben.  
>Shinji hatte er noch nie angelächelt.<br>Irgendwie wollte er schon wissen, was sie eigentlich für ein Mensch war...  
>Er wollte wissen, wer das Mädchen war, dem das Lächeln des Commanders gegolten hatte.<p>

_  
>(1) Diese Version von Shinjis 'Third-Impact-Traum' wurde inspiriert von einem<br>weiteren möglichen Ende, das Anno für EoE im Sinn hatte. *schauder* Ich denke  
>ich spreche für alle hier, wenn ich sage, dass ich froh bin, dass er sich<br>umentschieden hat...  
>(2) Jap, Shamshels 'Laserarme' waren selbst in Rebuild<br>nach dem Kampf noch übrig (seht nochmal nach, wenn ihr mir net glaubt!) also war das die Gelegenheit, um die Analyse-Szene noch irgendwie mit rein zu bringen,die ja doch nicht all zu unwesentlich ist...  
>(3) Weiter gehts in 12: [Eine Freundin der Familie]<p> 


	13. 12: Eine Freundin der Familie

12: [Eine Freundin der Familie]

-

Born in motion  
>Forward is your only course<br>Plunge the gaping edge  
>Fallen into flesh and bone<br>You could've been  
>Caught up in<br>All those empty odds  
>Alive but not awake<br>Promises  
>Am I seeping through?<br>Are you an angel  
>Whose ship ran aground?<br>Can't get a grip  
>On this planet you've found<p>

-Three, 'Alien Angel'

Die Gegend, in der Ayanami Rei wohnte war... nicht das, was Shinji erwartet hatte.  
>Je mehr er sich der Adresse näherte, die Misato ihm angegeben hatte, um so weiter tauchte er in die Tiefen eines verlassenen Plattenbauviertels.<br>Er hatte schon des Öfteren im Fernsehen oder im vorbeigehen gehört, wie sich die Menschen über diese dem Stadtbild nicht all zu zuträglichen Strukturen gesprochen hatten.  
>Nach dem Second Impact hatte kaum noch ein Stein auf dem anderen gestanden; Was die Erdbeben nicht niedergerissen hatten, wurde von den Tsunamis versenkt, und Milliarden von Menschen starben - und die meisten, die überlebt hatten, waren danach erst einmal obdachlos und mussten sich in den Ruinen behelfen.<br>Als der Wiederaufbau dann erst nach zahllosen Kriegen und Konflikten endlich kam, wurden die Trümmer von dem, was einst Hakone gewesen war, hinweggewischt wie störender Dreck, um schließlich als Tokyo 3 wiedergeboren zu werden - und wie in vielen anderen war diese Wiedergeburt als eine Welle aus Stahl und Beton über das Land gerollt - ästethische Belange waren für eine Regierung, die noch um ihre Stabilität gekämpft hatte, äußerst nachrangig gewesen, wenn zahllose potentielle Krawallmacher obdachlos auf den Staßen saßen - man wollte in erster Linie alle Überlebenden möglichst kostenarm untergebracht und mit dichten Dächern und funktionierenden Sanitäranlagen versorgt haben.  
>Dementsprechend sahen aus die Stadtviertel aus, die noch aus dieser Zeit stammten; Am Rande einer breiten Straße erstreckte sich eine Reihe von hohen Betonblockbauten, die sich glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen.<br>Die Reihe, die Rei ihr Zuhause nannte, erschien Shinji beinahe wie eine lange, am Horizont verschwindende Reihe von Dominosteinen - nur das Dominosteine in einem uniformen Grau wenig Sinn gemacht hätten.  
>Shinji war nicht fähig, irgendwelche Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Gebäuden festzustellen,´und weniger noch zwischen den einzelnen, winzigen Apartments.<br>Shinji fühle sich angesichts der hohen, gleichföremigen Bauten ziemlich klein, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand freiwillig hier leben würde - vor allem nicht hier, ganz am Rande der Stadt und somit auch der Plattenbausiedlung; Denn diese Reihe hier war die am weitesten Außen gelegene; Es hatte wohl noch mehrere gegeben, die weiter außen gelegen hatten, doch von denen zeugten nur noch Ruinen; Jetzt, wo Tokyo-3 sich zu einer blühenden, wehrhaften Metropole entwickelt hatte, wurden diese notdürften, gleichförmigen Betonklötze nicht mehr gebraucht, sodass man nach und nach begonnen hatte, sie abzureißen. Shinji konnte irgendwo in der Ferne immer noch Baulärm hören.  
>Misatos Appartment war ziemlich weit oben und daher war es dort zumeist schön ruhig, wenn Misato selbst nicht da war.<br>Der Krach hier war nicht all zu laut, weil seine Quelle weiter entfernt schien, aber dennoch unaufhörlich und allgegenwärtig.  
>In der Zeit, die Shinji brauchte, um das richtige Haus zu finden, hielten die Bauarbeiten nicht ein mal inne.<br>Das Gebäude selbst machte keinen wesentlich besseren Eindruck als die Gegend, in der es stand; Die Fassade war absolut kahl, wo sie nicht verschmutzt war, und die Türen standen teilweise einfach offen, eine war sogar aus den Angeln gelöst; Der immense Großteil der Menschen, die hier einmal gelebt hatten, schienen schon vor sehr langer Zeit weggezogen zu sein, und wer kein Geld hatte, um von hier zu verschwinden,hatte auch keinen Grund, sich um die Instandhaltung des Gebäudes zu sorgen - So war der gelegentlich herumliegende Müll wohl das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass hier überhaupt noch jemand lebte.  
>Verübeln konnte man es den 'verflüchtigten' Bewohnern des Hauses nicht - Einen Aufzug gab es trotz der zahllosen Stockwerke nicht, das kahle, farblose Treppenhaus hatte nur ein paar kleine, scheibenlose Fenster, die Wohnungen waren durch außen liegende Zugänge mit simplen Geländern zu betreten, und Shinji erspähte sogaqr die eine oder andere kaputte Regenrinne.<br>Immmer mehr begann sich Shinji zu fragen, wieso Rei an so einem tristen Ort ihr dasein fristete... Es gab keinen Grund für sie, hier zu sein. Sie war NERV-Personal, noch dazu eine Pilotin, und dann schien sie sich auch noch gut mit seinem Vater zu verstehen - Wenn man schon Shinji selbst zu Anfangs eine eigene Wonung für ihn allein spendieren wollte, sollte es sich von selbst verstehen, dass man Rei ohne weiteres eine 'ordentliche' Wohnung geben würde, wenn sie nur darum bat... wieso also war sie hier in diesem trostlosen Loch?  
>Kümmerte es denn keinen?<br>Warum beklagte sie sich nicht oder sowas?  
>Dieser ganze Ort tat nichts weiter, als Shinji mehr, und mehr zu verunsichern, bevor er das Apartment an sich überhaupt betreten hatte.<br>Als ob er nicht schon angespannt genug wäre - immerhin war die Person, die hier lebte, das lebende Rätsel, dass ihn schon seid seiner Ankunft hier undauernd beschäftigte. Die Wohnung, vor deren Schwelle er jetzt stand, gehörte der Vertrauten seines Vaters, und nicht zu letzt einem... Mädchen.  
>Ja, das hier war das erste mal, das Shinji die Wohnung eines fremden Mädchens betrat. Das allein schon reichte aus, um seine Nerven bis aus äußerste zu spannen.<br>Gut, er war bei Misato eingezogen, aber das war etwas anderes.  
>Die Katsuragi-Residenz war mitlerweile auch sein privater Raum, doch was hinter dieser Tür lag, gehörte einzig und allein Rei.<br>Die privaten Räume einer Person waren immer etwas intimes, spezielles, das auch irgendwie die Persönlichkeit und die Lebensart einer Person wiederspiegelten.  
>Freilich wurde die Türschwelle selbst dieser romantisierenden Sprache kaum gerecht: Er hatte eine simple Plastiktür vor sich, die wohl in ihren besten Tagen einmal weiß gewesen war und in einer Wand aus simplen, unverputzten Beton steckte.<br>Der Gang vor der Wohnung war dreckig, die herumliegenden Plastikflaschen, Papierchen, Blechdosen und sogar eine verschrumpelte Bananenschale schienen niemanden zu stören.  
>Trotzdem, das kleine, ebenfalls ergraute Plastikschild über der Tür bestätigte Shinjis prüfenden Augen zweifelsfrei, dass es sich hier wirklich um das Apartment Nummer 402 handelte - Hier schien jedenfalls jemand zu wohnen, der 'Ayanami' hieß, also war er hier anscheinend entgegen jedweden Sinnes für Normalität richtig.<br>Da er diesem Sinn seid seiner Ankunft in Tokyo 3 ohnehin nicht mehr vertraute, beschloss er, einfach das nächstliegenste zu tun, und die ebenfalls fürchterlich billig aussehende Klingelanlage zu verwenden - doch diese machte ihrem billigen Aussehen alle Ehre und produzierte keinen Mucks.  
>Nach mehrmaligen Drücken kam Shinji zu dem Ergebnis, dass die Klingel wohl kaputt sein musste.<br>Entmutigt und immer noch unsicher blickte Shinji auf die nichtssagende Plastiktür. Einige Minuten stand er ratlos davor, dann fiel ihm ein, dass diese Apartments hier sicher nicht all zu groß sein dürften, und dass sie es also warscheinlich hören müsste, wenn er klopfte - Doch als er anklopfen wollte, machte er eine weitere, verunsichernde Entdeckung - Die Tür war nicht einmal abgeschlossen. Eigentlich ging das ja überhaupt nicht einfach so in andererleuts Häuser hinein zu laufen, aber die Tür war offen und... diese ganze Situation war absolut verrückt.  
>Er musste... er sollte... er hatte den Auftrag, die Karte bei ihr abzuliefern, und sie für die Experimente mitzunehmen, also musste er im wesentlichen darein... alles andere war sinnlos.<br>So kam es, das Shinji die Tür vorsichtig um einen Spalt breit öffnete und sein Eintreten mehrmals anzukündigen, um etwaige Defizite an Höflichkeit auszugleichen. Das schlimmste, was jetzt geschehen konnte, war das seine einzige Mitstreiterin in diesem schrecklichen Kampf irgendwie ein falsches Bild von ihm bekam. Das würde er nicht ertragen.  
>"H-Hallo... Entschuldigung... Ist jemand zuhause?" rief er fragend in die Wohnung hinein, während er vorsichtig eintrat. "E-Entschuldigung! Ich bin es, Ikari!"<br>Shinji war zunehmend verunsichert. Auch wenn die offene Tür an sich ein eindeutiges Zeichen hätte sein sollen, so merkte er spätestens beim eintreten, das hier etwas, um es unverblümt auszudrücken, gewaltig seltsam war.  
>Die Tür, die er gerade hinter sich geschlossen hatte, verfügte über einen Postkasten, der bis zum überquellen voll mit Werbebriefen, Prospekten und dergleichen war; Auch bei der heutigen Angewohntheit der Firmen, einen ständig mit allen möglichen Papieren zu Bombardieren musste dieser Briefkasten schon sehr, sehr lange nicht geleert worden sein. Doch damit nicht genug: Einige der Briefe waren einfach auf irgendwelchen Möbeln drapiert oder lagen gar auf dem Boden herum.<br>Shinji stand bedröppelt in dem düsteren Apartment, ohne das irgendjemand kam, um ihm zu sagen, was er denn tun sollte oder ihm etwas zu geben, worauf er reagieren sollte.  
>"Uh... Ayanami, ich komm jetzt rein..." stammelte er vor sich hin.<br>Er wollte weiter hinein gehen, bemerkte aber, dass er vor lauter Aufregung seine Schuhe noch nicht ausgezogen hatte, wie es in diesen Breiten nun mal beim betreten einer Wohnung üblich war... andererseits hatte er nicht den Eindruck, das dies in dieser Wohnung die Regel war.  
>Der ganze Boden war voll mit dunklen Schuhabdrücken. Auf zehenspitzen, darauf bedacht, nicht auf den groben Schmutz zu treten bewegte sich Shinji weiter vorwärts, doch auch der Rest der Wohnung machte sich keinerlei Mühe, Shinjis immer tiefer werdender Verstörung Einheit zu gebieten:<br>Es gab keinen Bodenbelag und keine Tapeten; Wände und Boden bestanden nur aus nacktem Beton.  
>Man konnte die einzelnen Betonblöcke, aber auch die zahllosen Fußabrückte trotz des ungewissen Zwielichts genau ausmachen, ebenso die Staubschicht auf der komplett in kaltem Metall gehaltenen Küchenzeile, die nicht den Eindruck machte, schon irgendwann einmal benutzt worden zu sein.<br>Sehr abgenutzt dagegen wirkte die ergraute Gardiene, die den Badezimmerbereich vom Rest der winzigen Wohnung abtrennte. Alles lag versunken in tiefe Schatten, die einzige Lichtquelle weit und breit war ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl, der zwischen der Wand und den langen, schweren Vorhängen hindurchschien, die vor die einzigen, ohnhehin viel zu kleinen Fenster der Wohnung gespannt waren - das aber erst im nächsten Raum, der von dem Eingangsbereich nur durch einen simplen Türbogen abgetrennt war.  
>Irritiert, aber auch irgendwo zutiefst fasziniert setzte Shinji seinen Weg fort, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was er da gerade tat.<br>Ihm war, als habe er ein fremdes Universum betreten, dessen Inneres einer ganz anderen Ordnung folgte als der, die er sein Leben lang gekannt hatte.  
>Die dicken Vorhänge waren direkt an der Decke befestigt, welche ebenfalls nur von Betonblöcken definiert war.<br>Die Schatten drängten sich dicht in diesem Zimmer; Es gab zwar eine Lampe, aber diese war a) aus, b) mit nur zwei statt der mögglichen vier Leuchtröhren ausgestatten und c) nicht einmal abgedeckt.  
>Eine der oberen Ecken des Raumes war aus irgendeinem Grund voller Ruß, ohne das es irgendwelche Anzeichen dafür gab, dass jemals auch nur der geringste Versuch unternommen wurde, den hässlichen, schwarzen Fleck zu beseitigen.<br>Das Bett hatte ein schwarzes Gestell aus Metallstangen, die Shinji persönlich etwas an ein Krankenhausbett erinnerten; Eine kleine Lampe war ebenfalls daran beschäftigt.  
>Die blaue Bettwäsche war komplett unordentlich und eine Uniform seiner Schule lag in Einzelteilen über das Schlafmöbel vertreut - spätestenz jetzt konnte es keinen Zweifel daran geben, dass in diesem Etablissement - Shinji hütete sich davor, seinem ersten Impuln nachzugeben und es 'Loch' zu nennen - tatsächlich ein Mädchen lebte.<br>Das Kopfkissen war voller Blutflecken, die vermutlich noch aus der Zeit stammten, als sie noch diesen dicken Verband am Kopf getragen hatte - Der Bezug schien seither nicht mehr gewechselt, geschweigeden gereinigt worden.  
>Es machte einfach keinen Sinn... Warum sollte sein Vater zulassen, dass sie unter diesen Bedingungen lebte? Warum tat Ayanami selbst nichts dagegen?<br>Und wo waren egentlich ihre Eltern?  
>Diese Wohnung war eigentlich schon für eine einzige Person viel zu klein.<br>Eine Mischung aus Sorge um Rei und Entsetzten über diesen Ort und einer Begeisterung für diesen unnormalen, fremdartigen Platz, der trotz allem doch das innere Sanktum des Mädchens war, das weder Shinjis Gedanken noch seinen Gefühlen seid ihrer ersten Begegnung irgendeine Form von Ruhe gelassen hatte, setzten Shinjis Augen ihre Reise fort. Es gab auch noch einen einzelnen, farblosen Plastikstuhl, über dem ebenfalls ein paar Kleidungstücke drapiert waren.  
>Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes fand sich außerdem noch ein kleiner, weißer, halbhoher Kühlschrank, der einsam vor sich hinbrummte, und gleichzeitig auch als eine Art Abstellplatz fungierte; Daran gehängt war eine randvolle Plastiktüte mit gebrauchten Getränkedosen, die wohl als provisorischer Mülleimer fungierte; Die eine, auf den Boden herabgefallene Dose schien die Besitzerin der Wohnung nicht besonders zu stören.<br>Auf dem Kühlschrank selbst fanden sich ein Messbecher voll mit Wasser, in dem der durch den Fensterspalt eindringende Strahl eigentümliche Lichtspiele bewirkte, gleich neben einem umgedrehten Plastikbecher und unmengen von Tabletten; Da war eine Plastiktüte und zwei Gläser voll mit verschiedenenartigen Medikamten, wenn Shinji sich nicht komplett täuschte. Gleich daneben befanden sich zwei Rollen mit Frischen Bandagen - und neben dem Kühlschrank fand sich ein ganzer Pappkarton voll mit benutzten Bandagen, die über und über mit Blut besudelt waren - klar hatte Shinji gesehen, dass sie geraume Zeit mit Bandagen herumgelaufen war, und verstand auch, dass diese hin und wieder gewechselt werden sollten.  
>Dennoch schockierte ihn dieses Bild; All diese makellosen, reinweißen Bandagen, die er in der Schule von außen betrachtet hatte, waren von innen vielleicht die ganze Zeit über tiefrot gewesen... Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass es in der ganzen Zeit, in der sie ganz alleine an ihrem Tisch gesessen war, und er sich nicht getraut hatte, sie irgendwie anzusprechen, noch wesentlich schlimmer um sie gestanden hatte, als er es gedacht hätte... Und was war überhaupt mit diesem Haufen an Medikamenten? Wofür waren sie?<br>Nachzufragen wäre wohl ziemlich unhöflich und die Fettnäpfchen waren im wesentlichen vorprogramiert, aber ganz kaltlassen konnte ihn das ganze einfach nicht. Vielleicht hatten diese Pillen auch nur irgendwas mit Ayanamis Verletzungen zu tun, aber diese schienen jetzt im wesentlichen Weg zu sein - Ob es vielleicht... noch einen anderen Grund hatte?  
>Ayanami sah wirklich im allgemeinen ziemlich kränklich aus, so blass wie sie immer war... Was auch einen gehörigen Effekt auf Shinji hatte war die Tatsache, dass er das gar nicht erfahren hätte, wenn er nicht hierher gekommen wäre... Es ging ihn doch im Grund nichts an, ob sie irgendwie krank war oder nicht.<br>Er war einfach haltlos in ihre Privatsphäre eingebrochen.  
>Doch auch wenn dieser Gedanke reichte, um seinen Blick von dem Kühlschrank zu entfernen, gab es noch viel anderes an diesem Ort, dass ihn festzuhalten vermochte; Hinter ihrem Bett hing noch eine Art mettalischer Ring zum aufhängen von Kleidung, an dem etliche Stücke Unterwäsche baumelten.<br>Doch es war ganz anders als bei Misatos Unterwäsche zum Beispiel; Jede kleinen Stückchen Stoff, die da zum Trocknen aushingen, wollten nicht betören, nicht ansprechen; sie waren einfach nur im Raum und existieren, schlicht, schmucklos und unbefleckt-reinweiß. Dann war da noch eine kleine Komode neben dem Fenster, auf der einige Bücher anzutreffen waren.  
>Mehr. War. Da. Nicht.<br>Die Hauptkomponente der Einrichtung, in der sich Shinji immernoch verblüfft umsah, war ohne Zweifel leerer Raum.  
>Shinji wusste nicht, was er mit allem hier anfangen sollte.<br>Das hier sah eher wie ein... Krankenhauszimmer oder ein... Labor aus, als wie das Zimmer eines Mädchens...  
>Es fehlte der 'benutze' Geruch in der Luft, die willkommenheißende Wärme, eines 'Zuhauses'.<br>Dann jedoch gelang es einem weiteren, kleinen Detail, Shinjis Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, etwas, dass so gar nicht in den sterilen, unpersönlichen Aufbau der Wohnung überhaupt nicht hineinpasste, ihm aber genau so wenig erlaubte, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen.  
>Dort, auf der kleinen Komode mit der leicht offen stehenden Schublade, neben den beiden dicken, schlichten Büchern, inmitten des hereinfallenden Lichtstrahles aufgestellt wie eine Reliquie, traf Shinjis Blick auf eine teilweise gesprungene Brille mit einem billigen Plastikgestell.<br>"Gehört die Ayanami?" dachte Shinji laut nach.  
>Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, sie je mit einer Brille gesehen zu haben, auch in der Schule nicht... Kensuke hatte seinen andauernd auf seiner knubbeligen Nase, und schon die kurze Zeit, die Mitsurugi erst in Shinjis Klasse war, hatten für Shinji ausgereicht, um zu bemerken, das er bisweilen eine Lesebrille herausholte, wenn er Rätselheften oder Schulbüchern herumkramte, aber Rei?<br>In all der Zeit, die er sie ausgiebig beobachtet hätte, wäre ihm nie aufgefallen, dass sie je eine Brille auf der Nase gehabt hätte.  
>Doch da fiel ihm ein, welche Person in Shinjis näheren Umfeld neben Kensuke und Mitsurugi ebenfalls auf eine Sehhilfe angewiesen war...<br>Sein Vater, Ikari Gendo, Oberkommandant von NERV.  
>Ritsuko hatte in ihrer Erzählung erwähnt, dass bei diesem Unfall mit Rei eine Brille von ihm zu Bruch gegangen war... könnte es sein?<br>Teils aus einem verdrehten Wunsch heraus, die Welt durch die Augen seines Vaters sehen zu können, teils, weil eine herumliegende Brille immer eine gewisse Versuchung ausstrahlte, setzte Shinji die Brille vorsichtig auf seine Nase - Im ungünstigsten denkbaren Moment.  
>Kaum, das er seiner Neugier nachgegeben hatte, ertönte hinter ihm das rasche geräusch eines Vorhangs, der dabei war, zurückgezogen zu werden.<br>So kam es, dass er die Ursache des Geräusches als er sich voll von einem Gefühl des ertappt seins hastig umdrehte, nur zwischen ein paar Sprüngen hindurch und auch dann nur verschwommen erkannte - doch es reichte völlig aus.  
>Ihre makellose, alabasterfarbene Haut, eingewickelt in tiefe Schatten.<br>Ihre Haltung, so rein, so ehrlich, wie aus einem Stillen Moment des Lebens gegriffen, ohne, dass sie irgendwie künstlich herumkokettierte.  
>Ihr Haar, ungekämmt und unverstellt, gerade erst unter dem simplen, braunen Handtuch hervorgekommen, das sie noch halb in den Händen hielt, und über ihrem perfekten Leib hing wie eine Tunika über eine antike Götterstatue aus Marmor.<br>Ihre dünnen, aber eleganten Waden, die das Auge dazu einluden, ihnen weiter nach oben zu folgen... Ihr nackter, absolut perfekter, nackter... nackter...  
>NACKT!<br>SIE WAR NACKT!  
>Bis auf ein kleines, braunes Handtuch und ein paar schlichte, schwarze Pantoffeln, die die Sache auch nicht besser machten, war sie absolut SPLITTERNACKT!<br>Sie senkte leicht verwundert ihre Arme, ließ ihr Handtuch sinken und blickte das Third Child unvermittelt an, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.  
>Shinji verfiel augenblicklich in tiefste Panik.<br>"ICH- ICH..."  
>Doch er war nicht fähig, irgendetwas aus seinem Mund herauszuquetschen, bevor Rei bei der stillen musterung seiner Person etwas auffiel, und ihren zunächst nur fragenden Gesichtsausdruck gegen einen deutlich nicht erfreuten eintauchen.<br>Zielstrebig marschierte sie anscheinend verärgert auf Shinji zu.  
>Die Schritte ihrer immer noch nassen Füße kamen näher und näher.<br>Shinji wich augenblicklich zurück, sich vor ihrer unmittelbar bevorstehenden Vergeltung fürchtend, aber auch , weil er völlig überfordert mit der ganzen Situation war, weil weglaufen mehr oder weniger seine Standartreaktion auf eine solche überforderung war und nicht zuletzt wegen einem Par formidabler, sich bei jedem Schritt regender Brüste, mit derer Nähe ein sexuell unerfahrener vierzehnjähriger nicht klar kam, zumal Rei nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, sich zu bedecken.  
>Doch es half alles nichts, weder sein Reißausnehmen noch sein kaum verständliches "I-Ich wollte wirklich nicht...-": Schon bald stand er mit dem Rücken zu Reis Kommode, und Rei selbst, die ihre Füße unaufhaltsam zwischen Shinjis setzte und keinerlei hemmungen dabei zeigte, ihm ihren nackten Körper anzunähern, begann, ihre schlanken, blassen Hände nach ihm auszustecken.<br>Doch anstatt ihm eine zu verpassen oder ihn am Kragen zu packen, um ihn hochkant herauszuwerfen, galt die ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihrer feinen Hände der verbogenen Brille auf Shinjis Antlitz.  
>Bei dem Versuch, diese von seiner Nase zu entfernen, kam sie Shinji jedoch entgültig zu nahe für dessen Verhältnisse, hatte ihren nackten, weiblichen Körper inklusive sämtlicher... besonderer Stellen ihrer Anatomie zur Zentimeter weit von seiner Haut entfernt, sodass der ohnehin schon nicht mehr zu klaren Gedanken fähige Junge versuchte, nach hinten auszuweichen, als dort schon längst kein Platz mehr war. Nun hatte er aber bereits auf Zehenspitzen und verlor nun entgültig das Gleichgewicht, schaffte es durch Verlagerung seines Gewichtes, nicht nach hinten zu kippen, begab sich dabei jedoch unabsichtlich auf einen amüsanten Ausflug nach vorne, wobei er dann allerdings auch Rei von den Füßen riss, die wie bereits erwähnt nur geringfügig von ihm entfernt stand.<br>Als ihre ohnehin schon ineinander verdrehten Körper zu stützen drohten, kamen beide instiktiv etwa zur selben Zeit auf die Idee, sich aneinander festzuhalten.  
>Wenn Shinji später an diesen Moment zurück dachte, würde er anmerken, dass er Rei gegenüber von Anfang an eine tiefe Vertrautheit gespürt hatte und daher ohne Nachdenken darauf vertraut hatte, dass sie ihn auffangen würde - in diesem Moment hätte er den Grund für sein Nachdenken allerdings eher als 'Pech' oder ‚Dummheit' bezeichnet – Denn da sie Beide die selbe ‚glorreiche' Idee hatten, aber keiner von ihnen einen sicheren Halt auf dem Boden hatten, ließen die Gesetzte der Physik für ihre verzweifelten Versuche, auf den Beiden zu bleiben, nur einen logischen Ausgang übrig:<br>Sie fielen. Alle Beide.  
>Zu allem Überfluss verfing sich auch noch der Tragegurt von Shinjis Tasche an der halboffenen Schublade von Reis Komode und als ob die Situation nicht schon peinlich genug wäre, sollte es sich heraustellen, dass sie in diesem Möbelstück ihre Kleider verwahrte… präziser gesagt, ihre Unterwäsche.<br>Die ganze Schublade war voll mit schneeweißen Höschen und BHs, die den beiden EVA-Piloten bei ihrem Sturz munter hinterher segelten.  
>Aufgrund des bunten Treibens wurde sogar die Gardine in Schwingung versetz und erlaubte es dem Licht, etwas breiter hineinzufallen und durch Brechung in dem Glas auf dem Kühlschrank, dessen Inhalt sich auch etwas zu kräuseln begonnen hatte, zu einem Regenbogen zu werden… Ein Regenbogen, entstanden aus einer simplen Schwingung, sie selbst im stillsten aller Wasser noch Wellen geschlagen hatten… Der Regenbogen, für Shinji in letzter Zeit häufig ein Zeichen dafür, dass er einen Engel bezwungen hatte. Der Regenbogen. Ein Symbol für ein himmlisches Versprechen, für einen neugeschmiedeten Bund zwischen den Göttern und den Menschen, zwischen dem allmächtigen Lebensquell und seinen Kindern…<br>Wie eine Brücke spannte er sich über den bis auf den fernen Baulärm absolut stillen Raum über diese beiden Kinder, die ihre in einer präkeren Lage miteinander verwobenen Körper nicht zu bewegen wagte.  
>Shinji hockte da wie eine frische Salzsäule.<br>Er war noch auf allen vieren Gelandet, aber das war auch das Beste, was er sagen konnte.  
>Das Handtuch, das Rei bis jetzt zumindest ein bisschen bedeckt hatte, lag ausgebreitet auf dem Boden, die Brille, wegen der sie beide überhaupt in dieser Position gelandet waren, saß immer noch fest in ihrer Hand. Ihr perfekter, makelloser Leib lag vollkommen entspannt am Boden.<br>Nicht so Shinji. Alles an ihm war angespannt und unfähig, klare Gedanken auszuspucken.  
>Entsetzt realisierte er, dass er gerade eines seiner Knie zwischen den Beinen eines nackten Mädchens hatte. Sicher, er trug noch eine Hose, aber das blendete seinen Tastsinn nicht ganz aus.<br>Darüber, was sich eine Person, die in diesem Moment hereinschneien sollte, sich bei diesem Anblick wohl denken würde, wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken.  
>Fakt war, das er gerade auf einem nackten Mädchen lag, von dem er gar keine Ahnung hatte, was sie wohl über ihn dachte, und nur so als garnierung, nur als i-Tüpfelchen war auch noch ihr gesamter Unterwäschevorrat im Raum verstreut, darunter auch ein BH, der sich an Shinjis Hinterteil verirrt hatte.<br>Stille.  
>Für ein paar Augenblicke waren die Baugeräusche von außen so ziemlich alles, was man hören konnte.<br>Von seinem Entsetzten gelähmt konnte er nichts anderes, als mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf sie herabzusehen.  
>Shinji blickte Rei an.<br>Rei blickte Shinji an.  
>Doch es war nicht die gleiche Art von ‚Anschauen' wie Shinji bemerkte, als sich sein Anfänglicher Schock in ein Gefühl tiefer Verunsicherung wandelte.<br>Ayanami Rei… war völlig ruhig.  
>Sie lag splitterfasernackt inmitten ihrer eigenen Unterwäsche unter einem wildfremden Jungen, mit dem sie in ihrem Leben vielleicht ein oder zwei Sätze gewechselt hatte, und sie zeigte nicht die geringste Reaktion.<br>Keine Verlegenheit, keine Angst, kein „Geh-von-mir-runter-du-Perversling", einfach… nichts.  
>Und das machte es für Shinji noch viel schwerer, das irgendwie zu verarbeiten, als wenn sie irgendwas tun würde… Wenn sie schimpfen würde, könnte er sich verteidigen und zurück schimpen, wenn sie verlegen wäre, könnte er sie beruhigen und ihr helfen, sich zu bedecken, aber so blieb Shinji nichts weiter übrig, als dieses völlig unmögliche Mädchen weiterhin einfach nur mit großen Augen anzustarren.<br>Sollte das jetzt die.. kalte Schulter Strategie werden? Würde sie ihn anschweigen, bis er sich von allein in Grund und Boden schämte oder... Wieso sagte sie denn nichts?  
>Das... das war einfach falsch.<br>Vierzehnjägrige Mädchen nahmen es nicht einfach so hin, wenn eine Person entgegengesetzten Geschlechts sie so zu sehen bekam wie Gott sie schuf.  
>Gefangen in der drückenden Stille rührte sich Shinji geraume Zeit nicht von der Stelle, wohl wissend, dass ihn jede vetrichene Sekunde wohl noch mehr wie einen hoffnungslosen Perversling aussehen ließ.<br>Mit jedem Moment, in dem Rei ihn nichtssagend ansah, wurde es nur noch schlimmer.  
>"Wirst du nicht von mir runter gehen?" sagte sie schließlich, die Stille mit ihren leisen, fast schon erschreckend gleichgültigen Worten durchbrechend, als ob überhaupt nichts gewesen wäre.<br>Shinji leistete ihrer anweisung nur all zu gerne Folge - doch während des Aufstehprozesses fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Detail, das ihm bis her wundersamerweise entgangen war.

Schon allein daran, das er es nicht bemerkt hatte, sah man, wie sehr dieses ganze verrückte Ereignis Shinji in Panik versetzt hatte. Normalerweise hätte dies das erste sein müssen, dass ihm auffiel... und damit nicht genug. Der schockierende Teil fing jetzt gerade erst an, denn das, was Shinji bis jetzt entgangen war, war die Tatsache, dass sich seine linke Hand diese ganze, ewig lange Zeit ziemlich genau auf Reis linker Brust befunden hatte, und diese ziemlich genau umschloss.  
>"AAAH!"<br>Shinji ging augenblicklich auf Abstand, seine Hände hastig in die Höhe reißend und sich sofort wieder hinstellend.  
>Das Third Child war mit den Nerven völlig am Ende.<br>Das hier war der absolute Supergau! Die einzige andere EVA-Pilotin auf dem Planeten, mit der er ab jetzt vielleicht fast täglich zu tun hatte und mit der er auch die selbe Schule besuchte, hielt ihn jetzt mit hunderprozentiger Sicherheit für einen perversen Grabscher.  
>Wenn er nicht schon durch das nackt sehen bei ihr unten durch gewesen war, dann war er es spätestens jetzt.<br>"Ich... Ich... Ich..." versuchte er noch vor vergeblich vor sich hin zu stammeln.  
>Rei verweilte noch einen Wimpernschlag lang reglos auf dem Boden und sah ihn mit einem geringfügig verwunderten bis verständnislosen Blick an, bevor sie sich dann schließlich wortlos in Bewegung setzte, als ob nichts gewesen sei, wobei auch ihre Brüste wieder in bewegung gerieten.<br>Sie machte nicht die geringsten Versuche, irgendwie von ihm weg zu gehen, sodass das zurückweichen für Shinji übrig blieb, der sich in der nähe von nacktem, weiblichen Fleisch doch etwas unwohl fühlte und immernoch einen Vergeltungsschlag erwartete.  
>Doch dieser blieb vollkommen aus.<br>Statt dessen drehte sich Rei einfach um, als ob nichts weiter sei, und lief immernoch splitternackt, ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen von Scham in aller Seelenruhe zu ihrem Bett hinüber.  
>Shinji konnte nicht anders, als ihr völlig perplex hinterherzusehen.<br>Ohne sich dessen richtig bewusst zu sein, rieb Shinji die Finger seiner linken Hand aneinander, als ob er die immernoch daran klebende Wärme von Reis Körper irgendwie greifen wollte.  
>Die Brust war... so schön warm und glatt und rund gewesen... Er hatte bis jetzt... noch nie eine echte, weibliche Brust so richtig berühren und in seiner Hand halten können... Er hatte die... diese einzigartige Konsistenz gefühlt... So eine Brust war schon fast wie... ein gutes, warmes, kuscheliges Kissen, nicht zu weich und nicht zu hart, seinen Fingern etwas nachgebend aber doch noch mit einem gewissen "Biss" wie eine italiene Nudel.<br>Er hatte sogar... die Brustwarze klar und deutlich in seinem Handtteller fühlen können...  
>Sich nicht wesentlich damit aufhaltend, dass ein fremder Junge im Raum war, griff Rei ohne besondere Eile zu den Kleidern, die sie sich auf ihrem Bett bereitgelegt hatte.<br>Völlig eingemommen beobachtete Shinji, wie sie vollkommen ruhig und unbekümmert dieses kleine, dehnbare Stückchen Stoff griff und ihre wohlgeformten Schenkel hindurch gleiten ließ. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich dabei so verhielt, als sei sie unbeobachtet, machte es nur noch aufreizender.  
>Shinji sah, wie sie sich aufrichtete, das Gewölbe ihres Rückens, die Schulterblätter, die Wirbelsäule, das ganze Gewölbe ihres Rückens wie das Dach einer Kathedrale, die beide wie weiße, vollkommene Marmorsäulen, ihr Leib, wie eine Statue, nicht überdurchschnittlich üppig, eher zierlich, aber doch zum Anfassen einladend richtig, nicht irgendwie dürr oder mager oder übertrieben, sondern einfach vollkommen, einfach so passend, einfach so... ja, richtig, einfach nur richtig.<br>Bis auf die statuenhafte Hautfarbe war sie eigentlich... normal gebaut, normal, aber doch genau richtig, so perfekt, das Shinji keine weiteren Adjektive einfielen, um sie zu beschreiben, keine Abweichungen, die er hätte nennen können.  
>Vielleicht waren die Waden etwas dünn, aber das störte ihn nicht, am Torso war alles, wie es gehörte und auch die Pölsterchen waren dort, wo sie hingehörten; Irgendwo in Shinjis hinterkopf erzeugte dieses Detail bei ihm das Gefühl, das sie einen Beschützer brauchte, und das war... in Ordnung.<br>Sie schob die schlichte, nicht übermäßig verzierte, weiße Unterhose hoch, zupfte sie sich gedankenverloren an ihrem Hintern zurecht, und irgendwie erregte ihn das mehr, als Misatos Reizwäsche. Wenn man versuchte, sich vor anderen korrekt zu präsentieren, wenn man die Art von Wäsche kaufte, die andere gerne ansehen würden, dann spielte man ein Stück weit, man versuchte zu gefallen, und das war auch toll, aber was Rei da tat, versuchte nichts, diente keinem mit ihm verbundenen Zweck, sondern war einfach nur in sich selbst schön, ohne es versuchen zu müssen.  
>Erst, als sie sich nach ihrem BH beugte, und ihn völlig beiläufig ohne große Emotionen fragte, was er denn wolle, bemerkte Shinji, was er da eigentlich tat.<br>Er hatte sie angesehen... völlig ungeniert... beim anziehen bespannt, und dabei auch noch dreckige Gedanken gehabt... Außerdem verlangte sie jetzt Rede und Antwort von ihm... Was sollte er nur sagen, was in aller Welt sollte er nur sagen... Er hätte wissen sollen, dass sie früher oder später eine Erklärung wollen würde, sie war ja doch ein Mädchen, es war vollkommen dämlich von ihm auch nur einen Moment anzunehmen, dass sie vielleicht nicht sauer sein könnte.  
>"Ich... äh, ich..." stammelte Shinji verzweifelt mit seiner eigenen Panik und Nervosität kämpfend. Er senkte seinen Blick. Der Mund ging auf, die Luft kam aus den Lungen, aber die verdammten Worte wollten sich einfach nicht von der Zunge lösen.<br>Rei, deren absurd ideal geformtes Gesäß die schlichte, weiße Unterhose spannte, und ein Stück der Pobacken hervorgucken ließ, wo der Stoff nur noch den schmalen Steg zwischen ihren Beinen bedeckte, hatte sich inwischen den ebenfalls eher funktionell ausgelegten BH zurecht gedreht, wonach sie ihre zierlichen, makellosen Arme durch die Bügel geleitete, nicht eine Minute damit aufhörend, so idealisiert und fehlerlos auszusehen wie Botticellis Venus.  
>Ihr Leib sagte vielleicht "Renaissance", aber ihre kurzen, unkompliziert geschnittenen Haare bildeten eine lockere Haube um ihren Kopf und sagten eher "Neunziger Jahre". Die links und rechts von ihrem Nacken verlaufenden Ausläufer ihres Schopfes änderten ihren Platz bei jeder bewegung, und legten mal dieses, mal jenes Stück ihres anmutigen Halses - N-Nein, gaffte er etwa schon wieder?<br>Shinji wandte beschämt seinen Blick ab, sich größte Mühe gebend, um nicht wieder hinzuschauen. Es war unglaublich... das hier war seine erste, wirkliche sexuelle Erfahrung mit einer Gleichaltrigen, und nicht mit irgendeiner Gleihaltrigen, und er musste sich schon aufführen wie der letzte Dreck.  
>Oh, wenn sie seinem Vater davon erzählen würde!<br>Er musste sich irgendetwas einfallen lassen, um die Situation noch schnell zuretten, falls das denn noch im Entferntesten möglich war.  
>"I-Ich b-bin hier weil... weil man mich um... um etwas geben hat!" brachte er endlich nach so vielen fruchtlosen Versuchen hervor. "Ich... was... was war es noch gleich? Ja, die... die Karte! Dein Sicherheitsausweiß ist abgelaufen und ich wurde gebeten, dir den neuen zu bringen..."<br>Rei war mittlerweile dabei, ihre Bluse zuzuknöpfen.  
>"Ritsuko-san hat vergessen, sie dir zu bringen, und da hab ich... ich... ich wollte..." Shinjis Stimme wurde zunehmends leiser wie auch holpriger, bis er schließlich innehielt, um zu versuchen, den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken.<br>Rei zeigte nicht die geringste Reaktion auf seine Entschuldiguungsversuche, sondern zog sich einfach nur kommentarlos ihr Kleid über, ihm die volle Breitseite mit der kalten Schulter gebend.  
>Für Shinji gab es dafür im Moment keinen anderen logischen Grund, als dass sie schlichtweg angepisst war und seine Visage nicht sehen wollte.<br>Dieser Besuch hier war wirklich zu einem komplettes Desaster ohne die geringste tröstliche Komponente ausgeartet.  
>Da bekam er mal eine Chance, das Mädchen zu besuchen, das ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte, und was tat er? Er begrapschte und bespannte sie!<br>Selbst jetzt konnte er den Blick seiner nervösen Augen nicht daran hindern, abzuschweifen.  
>"E... Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich- Ich wollte wirklich nicht-"<br>Doch sie hörte seinen halbausgesprochenen Entschuldigungen nicht einmal wirklich zu. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag dort, wo sie bereits die ganze Zeit über gelegenhatte - bei der gesprungenen Brille, welche sie sorgfältig zusammengengeklappt vorsichtig in die zu ihnen dazugehörige Box gelegt hatte, welche sie nun behutsam zu machte, sodass der Verschluss klickend einrastete.  
>Unbemerkt von Shinji huschte das dünstmöglichste Lächeln über das Gesicht des mysteriösen Mädchens, während sie zuversichtlich die Brillenbox in ihren blassen Händen bertrachtete, in glücklichen Erinnerungen schwelgend.<br>Denn was Shinji nicht wusste war, dass es für sie so ziemlich das normalste von der Welt war, sich an einem laborhaften Ort zu befinden oder nackt anzusehen - das ganze Tohubawohu verdankte er der Tatsache, das er diese Gläser angerührt hatte, welche Rei schon seid einer langen Zeit behütete wie ihren Augapfel.  
>Die Brille vor Schaden bewahrt zu haben, erfüllte sie mit einem warmnen Gefühl und ließ sie daran zurückdenken, wie dieses Andenken in ihren Besitz gekommen war.<p>

"Ich... Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung!" stammelte Shinji inzwischen weiter, immernoch irgendwo zwischen Angst und Hilflosigkeit "Ich hab geklingelt, aber es hat keiner aufgemacht, und die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen... Ich wollte wirklich nicht..."  
>Noch während er sprach, wurde sein Satz vom Quietschen einer Tür unterbrochen, und ehe er sich versah, war er völlig allein in dem kleinen Apartment.<br>Er konnte es nicht fassen.  
>Sie war wirklich einfach so ohne weiteres rausmarschiert und hatte ihn hier stehen lassen...<p>

-

Da sie sich nicht einmal seine Entschuldigungen bis zu Ende angehört hatte, hatte Shinji allen Grund anzunehmen, dass sie wesentlich wütender war, als sie sich anmerken ließ und schlicht und ergreifend keinen Bock darauf hatte, seine Visage zu sehen.  
>Wenn man aber dieses Axuim zu Grunde legte, war es einfach, sich vorzustellen, warum Shinji es den lieben, langen Weg nicht schaffte, ihr die blöde Karte einfach in die Hand zu drücken.<br>Wieder einmal konnte er nichts anderes tun, als sie aus der Ferne zu beobachten.  
>Nun wurden sie aber beide im Hauptquartier erwartet, was es Shinji unmöglich machte, sich in irgendeinem Winkel zu verkriechen und zu hoffen, dass sie ihn dort nicht sehen würde.<br>Sie hatten leider unweigerlich den selben Weg, sodass Shinji nichts übrig blieb, als ein gutes Stück hinter dem schweigsamen Mädchen hinterherzulaufen, welches sich zielstrebig ihren Weg durch die Innenstadt bahnte.  
>Näher an sie heran zu gehen, traute er sich nicht. Er wollte nicht auch noch von ihr abgelehnt werden.<br>Ähnlich stand es auch bei ihrer gemeinsamen Straßenbahnfart in Richtung Hauptquartier, die eigentlich überhaupt nichts gemeinsames an sich hatte.  
>Sie saßen je am anderen Ende des selben Wangons mit einer großen Tür zwischen ihnen, und auch wenn Shinji sich betrübt nach ihr umdrehte, so würdigte sie ihn keines einzigen Blickes.<br>Schon bald erreichten sie, ohne auch nur eine Silbe miteinander gewechselt zu haben, das Hauptquartier und standen vor den Gates, für deren Durchquerung man bekanntlich einen Sicherheitsausweis benötigte.  
>Shinji schluckte.<br>Entweder jetzt, oder nie.  
>Rei stand bereits neben dem Kartenleser, leicht verblüfft aufschauend, als dieser ihren Ausweis nicht annahm.<br>Auch ein weiterer Versuch brachte ihr nicht viel, bot Shinji aber immerhin die Chace, gleich darauf selbst Reis Ausweis durch den Schlitz zu ziehen und ihn ihr lächelnd entgegen zu halten. "Hier ist dein neuer Sicherheitsausweis. Ritsuko-san hat mich geben, ihn dir zu bringen.  
>Jetzt drehte sich das Mädchen tatsächlich leicht verwundert zu ihm hin, schaute ihn auch tatsächlich an - und riss ihm prompt die Karte aus der Hand, ihren reichlich verwirrten Mit-Piloten zum wiederholten Male links liegen lassend, gerade, als er gedacht hatte, dass er durch sein gentlemanähnliches Zuhilfekommen wenigstens ein paar Punkte wettgemacht haben könnte.<br>Er hatte es mir ihr, auf gut Deutsch gesagt, einfach von Anfang an komplett verkackt.

Die Versuchung war groß, sich einfach irgendwo zu verkriechen und mit einer Papiertüte über dem Kopf wieder zu kommen - oder gar nicht.  
>Diese fordernde Stille, die zwischen ihm und Rei herrschte, während sie zu zweit und doch nicht gemeinsam eine unsagbar lange Rolltreppe herunterfuhren, die neben ihrer in die andere Richtung verlaufenden Genossin durch einen der bodenlosen Schächte im Nerv-Hautquartiers verlief, war einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten.<br>Dann könnte er wenigstens nichts mehr falsch machen...  
>Doch wider besseres Wissen rang sich Shinji sich dazu durch, es noch einmal mit einer Endschuldigung zu versuchen - er hatte bereits den Zorn des Mädchens auf sich gezogen, die ihm schon seid Wochen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging und wohlmöglich würde sie es zu allem Überfluss auch noch seinem Vater erzählen. Wie viel schlimmer konnte es werden?<br>Nachdem er also alles, woran seine Worte hätten kleben bleiben können, heruntergeschluckt hatte, wagte er sich wieder an das Mädchen heran, das mehrere Treppenstufen unterhalb von ihm reglos dastand, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
>"H-Hör zu, es tut mir wirklich Leid, was passiert ist..."<br>"Was meinst du?" fragte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
>Es war nicht irgendwie sarkastisch oder so etwas, nein, sie schien wirklich, ehrlich nicht zu wissen, wofür er sich hätte entschuldigen können.<br>Oder verstellte sie sich nur? Immerhin hatte sie ihm immernoch den Rücken zugekehrt... War es denn möglich, dass es einem heranwachsenden Mädchen dermaßen egal war, von einem Jungen nackt gesehen und auch noch begrabscht zu werden, dass sie es nicht einmal als wirkliches Ereignis einstufte?  
>Der bloße Gedanke erschien Shinji zutiefst falsch, wenn nicht sogar unheimlich...<br>Wenn es so wäre, dann könnte ja jeder hingehen und sie-  
>Nein, daran wollte er nicht einmal denken, besonders nicht, wenn er daran dachte, was Misato, Touji, Kensuke oder sein Vater wohl sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass er an so etwas dachte...<br>Aber immerhin hatte Rei ihm geantwortet, mit diesem hohen, sanften Stimmchen, das stets klang, als sei sie kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen oder so etwas...  
>Wenn sich ihm mal die Chance bot, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu treten, dann musste er sie auch nutzen - wer weiß, ob er bei ihr nicht alles wieder Wett machen können würde. Aber dazu müsste ein neues Gesprächsthema her... Was schwer war, da er überhaupt nichts über sie wusste und auch nicht all zu viel mit ihr gemeinsam hatte... Aber halt. Eins wusste er über sie. Eins hatten sie gemeinsam...<br>Eine Sache, über die er schon sehr, sehr lange Zeit mit jemanden hatte sprechen wollen, der ihn auch verstehen konnte und die Sache aus seiner Perspektive heraus sehen könnte... Ja, genau. Das war genau das richtige Gesprächsthema.  
>"Ähm ich... ich hab gehört das... das die heute das Reaktivierungsexperiment mit dir machen wollen..."<br>Auf einer voreiligen Woge der Hoffnung reitend stieg Shinji eine Stufe herab, die Distanz zwischen ihnen ein kleines bisschen veringernd und hoffend, dass sie sich so auch innerlich näher kommen würden. "Ich... ich hoffe, dass diesesmal alles gut geht..." brachte er erstaunlich erfolgreich heraus, bevor er dann zum 'heißen Brei' überging. "Ähm... Nur mal so... hast du gar keine Angst, dich wieder in Einheit 00 hineinzusetzen?"  
>"Warum sollte ich?" fragte sie allerhöchstens ein kleines bisschen verwundert, ansonsten aber nicht von all zu großen Emotionen bewegt zurück.<br>Shinji wünschte sich, dass ihre Antworten etwas länger wären, damit er mehr dait anfangen könnte. Aber wenigstens hatte sie überhaupt geantwortet.  
>Mehrmals hintereinander sogar... Sie schien wirklich nicht sauer zu sein!<br>Dieses Mal empfand Shinji es eher als erfreulich.  
>"Uhm ich... ich hab gehört, dass du beim letzten Experiment sehr schwer verletzt wurdest und da hab ich mich gefragt... ob du damit klar kommst..."<br>"Ja. Komme ich."  
>"Aber... was ist, wenn dein EVA wieder Amok läuft oder... wir von einem Engel getötet werden!" fragte Shinji, eher seine eigenen Ängste aussprechend. Er verstand nicht, wie sie das so einfach hinnehmen konnte, und noch weniger verstand er ihre Gegenfrage:<br>"Du bist doch Commander Ikaris Sohn, oder?"  
>"Ja..." antwortete Shinji zögerlich.<br>"Hast du denn gar kein Vertrauen... in die Arbeit deines Vaters?"  
>Vertrauen? Vertrauen?<br>Shinjis Hände ballten sich augenblicklich zu Fäusten, seine Mine verhärtete sich wie auf Knopfdruck. Welches Vertrauen sollte er schon in die ominösen Machenschaften eines Mannes haben, der es die letzten elf Jahre nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, seinem Sohn sein Gesicht zu zeigen?  
>Vor allem, wenn dieser Kerl dann auch noch von ihm verlangte, dass er sich in einem großen, violetten... Ding das jederzeit durchdrehen könnte einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod zu stellen.<br>Vertrauen? Pah!  
>Shinji hätte an dieser Stelle wohl laut losgelacht, wenn ihn das ganze nicht so wütend und verzweifelt machen würde, und so kam es, dass er sprach ohne nachzudenken: "...Natürlich nicht! DEN kannst du kaum einen Vater nennen! Er hat kein Vertrauen verdient!"<br>Oh, du armer Shinji.  
>Als sich Rei dann von jetzt auf gleich wortlos zu ihm umdrehte, hoffte er noch, dass sie sich jetzt von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihm sprechen würde, doch spätestens als sie eine Stufe hochstieg, sich direkt vor ihn hinstellte und ihm direkt in die Augen sah, ahnte er, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte.<br>Und er hatte Recht. An sich war Ayanami Rei eine sehr genügsame, anspruchslose Person, doch es gab da eine einzige Sache, auf die sie bestand, eine einzige Regel, die man in ihrer Gegenwart zu beachten hatte, und die hatte Shinji gebrochen:  
>Beleidige. Niemals. Ikari. Gendo.<br>KLATSCH

Rei wandte sich kommentarlos wieder von Shinji ab und kehrte ihm eiskalt den Hinterkopf zu.  
>Shinji selbst fasste sich derweil immernoch perplex an seine gerötete Wange.<br>Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass so ein zierliches, kränklich aussehendes Mädchen, das vor kurzem noch von Kopf bis Fuß in Verbände gewickelt gewesen war, derart schmerzhafte Ohrfeigen verteilen konnte.  
>Entweder war sie weitaus kräftiger, als sie aussah, oder es war ihr sehr wichtig gewesen, ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie ihn für ein komplettes Arschloch hielt, sodass sie sich ernsthaft bemüht hatte, ihm größtmögliche Schmerzen zuzufügen.<br>So oder so, wenn er bei der Grabsch-Kiste nicht sämtliche Chancen bei ihr verspielt hatte, dann hatte er das spätestens jetzt.  
>Zuerst konnte er sich ihre Reaktion nicht erklären, dann aber fiel ihm ein, wie er sie neulich mit seinem Vater zusammen gesehen hatte... Die beiden schienen sich sehr Nahe zu stehen... Natürlich war sie jetzt stocksauer.<br>Dieses Fettnämpfchen hätte er eigentlich aus zehn Kilometern Entfernung sehen können und trotzdem war er reingetreten.  
>Shinji hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich diese Ohrfeige verdient hatte.<br>Trotzdem war es vor allem die Intensität der Reaktion, die das Third Child verunsicherte.  
>Dieses Mädchen, das nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte, wenn man ihre Intimsphäre aufs Gröbste verletzte, hatte ihm das halbe Gesicht demoliert nachdem er (nicht unbegründet!) schlecht über ihren Vorgesetzten gesprochen hatte.<br>Shinji verstand nicht im Geringsten, warum. Sein Vater war so ein kalter, hartherziger Mensch, dem Shinji noch nie eine wirkliche Gefühlsregung angesehen hatte. Ihm fiel wirklich kein noch so geringer Grund dafür ein, das Rei so einen großen Respekt vor ihm hatte...  
>Außer das der Mann, der sie damals im EVA-Cage angelächelt und ihr vor zwei Monaten das Leben gerettet hatte, sehr wenig mit dem desinteressierten Menschen zu tun hatte, den Shinji als seinen Vater kennengelernt hatte.<br>Der Ikari Gendo, den er kannte, sollte zu so etwas gar nicht fähig sein.  
>Aber was wusste Shinji schon über diesen Mann?<br>Vielleicht hatte er eine ganz andere Seite, von der Shinji nie gewusst hatte.  
>Wenn Rei so an ihm hing, dann... dann war er vielleicht in Wahrheit ein netter Kerl, und Shinji verstand ihn nur einfach nicht...<br>Doch der Junge erstickte seinen Hoffnungen sobald sie zu keimen begonnen hatten.  
>Selbst wenn sein Vater so etwas wie eine 'nette' Seite haben sollte, so hatte er Rei und nicht ihn als Person seines Vertrauens gewählt.<br>Wiedereinmal fragte er sich, in welcher Beziehung sein Vater mit diesem mysteriösen Mädchen eigentlich stand.  
>Shinji folgte ihr still, bis sie in der Mädchenumkleide verschwand, um sich auf ihr Experiment vorzubereiten.<br>Als er auf die verschlossene Tür starrte, stellte er fest, dass diese Umkleide nicht das einzige war, dass ihr im Gegensatz zu ihm vorbehalten war.  
>Oh nein.<br>Auch die Tür zum Herzen seines Vaters würde für ihn wohl immer verschlossen sein... Denn der Platz dahinter schien bereits Rei zu gehören.  
>Rei, die ohne weiteres bereit gewesen war, schwerverletzt ihrem sicheren Tod entgegen zu gehen und sich an jenem Tag in Einheit Eins hineinzusetzten...<br>Es war leicht ersichtlich, wieso so ziemlich jeder sie einem nutzlosen Feigling wie ihm vorziehen würde.  
>Sobald Rei sich vollständig erholt hatte, würde Shinji wohl überhaupt nicht mehr gebraucht werden.<br>Nicht von Misato, nicht von Dr. Akagi, und erst recht nicht von seinem Vater.  
>Aber... wenn Rei das kostbare Kind des Commanders war, wenn sie diejenige war, der er sein Lächeln offenbarte...<br>Wer war Shinji dann eigentlich?

-

Shinji war jendenfalls nicht das, was Reis Gedanken beschäftigte, als sie allein in ihrer Umkleide saß und ihren Plugsuit herichtete.  
>Sie drückte kurz den Knopf an ihrem Handgelenk, und schon begann das gummiartige Material, ihren vollkommenen Leib eng zu umarmen.<br>Der Widerhall der Worte in ihrem Gesicht entlockte ihr ein beschwingtes Lächeln, dass so schnell nicht wieder weichen wollte. Die ungläubigen Stimmen des Personals, dass es nicht wirklich glauben konnte, dass der Commander für das First Child bleibende Brandnarben in kauf nehmen würde, die Besorgnis in seinen Nachfragen, obwohl für seine Pläne eigentlich keine Bedrohung bestanden hatte, weil er genügend... "Ersatz" im Keller hatte...  
>Rei hatte von Anfang an um die recht knappe Liste ihrer Daseinsgründe gewusst und noch nie einen Grund gesehen, etwas zu erwarten, was darüber hinaus ging; Um so deutlicher hatte sie gemerkt, das der Commander schon immer anders mit ihr umgegangen war, immer mehr mit ihr gesprochen hatte, als es für ihre 'Wartung' unbedingt nötig war, und oft aus keinem anderen Grund nach ihr schickte, als dass er sie einfach in seiner Nähe wissen wollte.<br>Er war der einzige gewesen, der ihr so etwas wie einen emotionalen Imput gegeben hatte, und eine richtige Verbindung mit ihr eingegangen war - und diese Verbindung hatte sie geformt. Nicht nur, weil er sie erschaffen und ihr eine Aufgabe gegeben hatte. Sie war genau wie er eine ernste, verschlossene, aber auch hingebungsvolle Person, für die 'zögern' ein Fremdwort war.  
>Kurz gesagt: Er hatte Rei praktisch aufgezogen.<br>Man hätte mit einiger Berechtigung sagen können, dass er der einzige Elternteil war, den sie jemals gehabt hatte.  
>Natürlich hatte sie Vertrauen in ihn.<p>

-

"Rei? Kannst du mich hören?"  
>"Ja." bestätigte sie tonlos.<br>Wiedereinmal saß Rei im Entryplug des orangenen Prototypen.  
>Ikari rückte seine Brille zurecht, um noch direkter zu der einäugigen Kampfmaschine hinüberstarren zu können.<br>"Wir fangen jetzt an."  
>Aus dem Kontrollzentrum waren Tippgeräusche und berichte etlicher Techniker zutun; Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass alle erheblich angespannt waren - niemand wollte eine Wiederholung des Unglücks, das derartige Experimente die letzten Wochen über verhindert hatte.<br>Selbst Ikari und Rei merkte man eine gewisse Anspannung an.  
>Auch Misato und Shinji, welche das Experiment von einem seitlichen Steg durch eine kleine Fensterluke hindurch beobachteten, blieben nicht unberührt; Die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung hielt sich mit einem Kaffee einsatzbereit, das Third Child lehnte sich über das Geländer hinaus nach vorne, seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde lang von EVA 00 lösend.<br>So weit schien alles gut zu gehen.  
>Rei hatte die ganze Zeit strikt nach vorne gestarrt, ohne den Lichtern des sich aufbauenden Interfaces Bedeutung zu schenken, doch obgleich ihre Gesichtsmuskeln keine deutlichen Regungen zeigte, so war es der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der sie verriet.<br>Eigentlich sollte es für sie selbstverständlich sein, hier drin zu sitzen, immehin war das eine der Aufgaben, für die sie geschaffen wurde, aber ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zum letzten Experiment.  
>Es waren nicht die Schmerzen, die Verletzungen oder überhaupt der Evangelion; All das gehörte zu ihrer Aufgabe. Das Problem war nicht das, was aus dem Unfall resultiert war, sondern, was ihn verursacht hatte. Irgendeine Regung einer dunklen, kaum greifbaren Präsenz in den Tiefen ihrer selbst, eine verzerrte Erinnerung... Das letzte, was sie wusste, war der Anblick von Dr. Akagi, Subcommander Fuyutsuki und Commander Ikari im Fenster des Kontrollraums, und dann war sie schon aus dem Evangelion herausgeschleudert worden, mit nichts als wirren, wilden Visionen ohne klare Bilder dahinter und diesem seltsamen Gefühl eines Nachleuchtens in ihr, dass ihr das Gefühl gab, irgendwie... hohl zu sein, dass sie eines Tages nicht mehr aus diesen Alpträumen erwachen würde, dass sie selbst nur ein Traum war, der von etwas viel, viel Größerem geträumt würde, das ihr jetziges selbst einfach vergessen könnte, und dass selbst alle anderen, sie vergessen würden, weil sie doch unecht war und es jetzt ein 'wahres', 'wirkliches' selbst hinter ihr gab, dass allein Gültigkeit hatte...<br>Sie blickte hinüber zu der Brille des Commanders, die sie neben sich liegen hatte. Da war es, ein simpler Beweis dafür, das Reis bisheriges Leben real gewesen war, dass sie real war, dass die Verbindungen, die sie dazu gemacht hatten, real gewesen war, und dass es vollkommen unsinnig war, über so etwas überhaupt nachzudenken...  
>Es gab überhaupt keinen sinnvollen Grund, um angespannt zu sein.<br>So weit schien alles gut zu laufen, doch das Experiment näherte sich allmählich der kritischen Stelle... Der Stelle, an der letztes Mal alles schiefgegangen war.  
>Deprimiert blickte das Third Child in den Testraum hinein, völlig vertieft in die Ansagen der Techniker, von denen er ohnehin nur die Hälfte verstand. Wieder einmal konnte er nichts anderes tun, als Rei einfach nur aus der Ferne zu betrachten.<br>Die Last der Fragen in seinem Kopf drückte immer mehr auf sein Gemüt.  
>Misato machte ebenfalls einen eher ernster Eindruck und Fuyutsuki schien seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen schon fest mit einem erneuten Fiasko zu rechnen - Einzig und allein Dr. Akagi präsentierte ein gefasstes, professionelles äußeres - aber nur so lange, bis sie zu dem besorgten Antlitz des sonst so eisigen Commanders hinüberspähte, der weiterhin geradewegs durch die Glasscheibe blickte.<br>Der Countdown ging weiter, die Lichter auf den Kontrollbildschirmen leuchteten eins nach dem anderen auf - und es geschah nichts.  
>Es klappte.<br>Dennoch zeigte sich keine Änderung in Reis Gesichtsausdrucks, auch als sie erklärte, dass gleich mit weiteren Tests fortfahren würde - doch so weit kam es nicht.  
>Eins der zahllosen, in die Konsolen eingelassenen Telefone klingelte, und Fuyutsuki nahm den Anruf entgegen.<br>Kaum, dass er aufgelegt hatte, drehte er sich direkt zu seinem Vorgesetzten hin: "Ikari. Ein unidentifiziertes Objekt nähert sich. Ich fürchte, dass ist der sechste Engel."  
>"Test sofort abbrechen." befahl der Commander, sofort sein übliches Pokerface überstreifend. "Alle Mann auf ihre Posten, lassen Sie augenblicklich Alarmstufe Eins ausrufen."<br>"Verstanden." bestätigte Fuyutsuki. "Wirst du Einheit Null einzusetzen?"  
>"Nein, Rei ist dafür noch zu schwach. Was ist mit Einheit Eins?" fragte Ikari in Dr. Akagis Richtung, ohne sich wirklich umzudrehen.<br>"Sie wird in 380 Sekunden Einsatzbereit sein."  
>"Gut. Kümmern sie sich darum."<br>"Ja, Sir."  
>Nachdem Ikari das erledigt hatte, galt seine ungeteilte aufmerksamkeit wieder Rei, die statt dem energischen Befehlston wieder einen etwas neutraleren, wenn nicht sogar netten Tonfal zu hören bekam: "Rei, das Experiment war erfolgreich. Du kannst jetzt raus kommen."<br>"Gut." antwortete sie leise, während das Interface sich um sie herum auflöste.  
>Erst, als der Plug wieder dunkel war, lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und atmete erleichtert ein paar Luftblasen aus.<br>Es lief alles gut, es war alles in Ordnung.  
>Sie würde ihre Aufgabe weiterhin erfüllen können.<p>

-

Während Rei ihre Feuerprobe für heute hinter sich hatte, so hatte Shinjis jetzt gerade erst angefangen. Er war schon völlig erstarrt, als er das Wort 'Engel' vernommen hatte.  
>Die ganze letzte Woche über, in der alles ruhig zu sein schien, hatte er sein bestes getan, um zu vergessen, dass ein neuer Feind jederzeit vor der Tür stehen könnte und ihm neues Leid bereiten würde... und jetzt war es so weit... jetzt hing wieder alles von ihm ab, alles, alles lag in seinen Händen obwohl er genau wusste, dass er das hier unmöglich schaffen konnte... bis her hatte er sich mit großem Glück durch die Kämpfe hindurch gehangelt, aber er hatte doch immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er das schaffen sollte.<br>Mit jeder Halterung, die sich vom kollossalen körper des Evangelion-Testmodells löste, wuchs Shinjis Anspannung.  
>Da saß er, in seinem Plugsuit, eingehüllt in LCL, mit dem Interfaceheadset auf seinem Kopf, perfekt darauf vorbereitet, seinem sicheren Verderben entgegen zu gehen.<br>Warum eigentlich?  
>Es machte doch eh keinen Sinn... Sein Vater würde ihn schon bald nicht mehr brauchen, und wenn er nicht mehr als Evapilot gebraucht werden würde... dann würde ihn gar niemand mehr brauchen... Misato nicht, Touji nicht, Kensuke nicht...<br>Misato machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihn mit vorbereitenden Worten zu beruhigen; Sie ging schon davon aus, das er es einfach so machen würde, immerhin war es seine... Bezahlung dafür, dass er hierbleiben konnte...  
>Und dafür hatte er sich doch eigentlich entschieden... aber nicht im Angesicht eines weiteren Kampfes.<br>In irgendeiner Ecke des Cages sah er Rei stehen, wie sie, immer noch in ihrem Plugsuit zu ihm herüber blickte.  
>Ihm fiel nicht ein, wieso in aller Welt sie ihn ansehen sollte - Nach der ganzen Geschichte heute musste sie ihn mit Sicherheit zutiefst verachten...<br>Noch ein Eintrag in der langen, langen Liste der Dinge, die er in seinem relativ kurzem Leben schon komplett verbockt hatte.  
>Während der Evangelion Einheit Eins durch die zahlreichen Abschusstunnel an die Oberfläche befördert würde, fragte sich Shinji, ob er überhaupt schon mal etwas richtig gemacht hatte...<p>

_  
>(1) Mehr davon im nächsten Kapitel: 13: [Operation Yashima]<p> 


	14. 13: Operation Yashima

13: [Operation Yashima]

-

Boku no sekai kieru made  
>aenu nara<br>kimi no soba de nemurasete

Wenn ich dich noch einmal sehe,  
>Bevor meine Welt endet<br>Lass mich an deiner Seite schlafen

-Utada Hikaru, 'Beautiful world'

Das entlaufene Experiment löste ihre zur Faust geballte, vor sich hingestreckte Hand und betrachtete den Ausgang ihres eigenen kleinen 'Experiments' mit einem dünnen, zufriedenen Grinsen.  
>Vor ihr lagen einige ineinander fließende Pfützen aus orangener Flüssigkeit.<br>Die Substanz war dünnflüssig, homogen und frei von jeglichen Rückständen, an denen man hätte ablesen können, dass es sich um die Überreste der Kleinfamilie handelte, welche dieses teuer möblierte Appartment einst bewohnt hatte.  
>Diesesmal... war die Verflüssigung perfekt.<br>Die Wesenheit blickte auf die nun auseinander gespreizten Finger ihrer Hand.  
>Die Erfahrung der Macht pulsierte noch durch ihr selbst.<br>Sie fragte sich, was sie wohl noch alles machen konnte.  
>Statt der zu großen Männerklamotten, die sie letztes Mal getragen hatte, zierte heute ein passender, grüner Rock ihren Körper, beglewitet von einem Top mit Spaghettiträgern in einer ähnlichen Farbe. Nur von der Mütze hatte sie sich noch nich getrent, obgleich es jetzt eine andere war, und ihre langen, blauen Haare nicht mehr darunter versteckte.<br>Man könnte meinen, dass sie sich stetig entwickelte, wie auch ihre Fähigkeiten reiften.  
>Jetzt waren sie gut genug, um ihren Plan auszuführen.<br>Schon bald würde sie das Tor öffnen können.  
>Dennoch.<br>Irgendwo hatte das Wesen das Gefühl, das ihr noch irgendetwas zu fehlen schien, und damit meinste sie nicht das, was sie für die Öffnung des Tores einsammeln musste.  
>Doch ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als wiedermals Rufe an ihr Bewusstsein drangen.<br>Sie drehte sich zu einem der Fenster der kleinen Wohnung um, fragend ihre Augen verengend.  
>"Wieder Adam...?"<p>

-

In zahllosen Rinnsalen floss das rote Wasser über die glatte, blaue Oberfläche zurück in in die Tiefen, denen es entstammte. Kein einziger Tropfen blieb kleben; Die scharfkantigen Formen des sechsten Engels boten ihnen dazu keinerlei Angriffsflächen.  
>Ramiel, der Engel des Donners, schoss in den Himmel empor wie eine Kanonenkugel und ließ sich dann grazil herab schweben, sich genau wie seine Vorgänger vom Meer her auf die Festung der Lillim zubegebend.<br>Das Meer, jene leblose, rote Pampe, die aus einem gescheiterten Versuch resultiert war, eine Welt zu schaffen, in der Wesen wie Seinesgleichen leben konnte, hatte ihm lange genug als Zuflucht gedient.  
>Nun war Ramiel selbst damit an der Reihe, diesen Prozess fortzusetzten und das verheißene Land für sich zu beanspruchen.<br>Scheinbar Federleicht glitt der Botschafter herab, die Wolken und das Meer in seinen Flächen spiegeld und einen eigentümlichen Schatten werfend, der nur an den Rändern dunkel und begrenzt wirkte, in der Mitte aber tanzendem Licht weichte, dass durch den bis zu einem gewissen Maße durchsichtigen Körper der Engels gefallen war, und durch seinen stetigen Wandel aufschluss auf die Vorgänge im Inneren des Wesens gab, durch dessen Oberfläche man nur seltsame Formen und Lichtbrechungs-, Beugungs- und Streuungsphänomene beonbachten konnte, die dem kristallin anmutenden Geschöpf wohl auch seine Farbe verleihen mussten.  
>Während seine Vorgänger noch annähernd humanoid gewirkt hatten auf auf den ersten Blick als organische strukturen erkennbar gewesen waren, manifestierte sich Ramiel in der bizarren, abstrakten Form eines schwebenden Oktaeders.<br>Doch nicht nur die Form war anders.  
>Wäre Ramiel ein Mensch gewesen und hätte als solcher mit anderen Menschen interergiert, hätte man ihn wohl als ruhig, kühl, ehrgeizig und mathematisch denkend eingestuft; Anders als seine Vorgänger sah er keinen Sinn darin, einfach in die Festung der Lillim einzufallen und sich ganz und gar von seinen Instinkten tragen zu lassen - Er hatte sich bereits eine klaren Plan, ein konkretes Verhaltensschema, einen eindeutig definierten Alghorithmus zurechtgelegt, nach dem er vorgehen würde, um sein Ziel direkt zu erreichen, hatte sich festgelegt, wie er worauf reagieren würde.<br>Auch seine Präsenz war eine andere; Nicht schwer und metallisch, sondern scharf und gläsern, sowie auch irgendwo elegant und souverän, als die Landschaft begann, sich in seinen Flächen zu spiegeln, nicht all zu lange, nachdem er als glänzender Punkt an der Küste aufgetaucht war.  
>Ein Teil seiner Rufe war sogar in Form einer mechanischen Welle vorhanden, welche die Menschen akustisch hätten wahrnehmen können, obgleich der Sinn in diesem kleinen Fetzen höchstens sehr entstellt zu finden war; Doch auch so wäre es wohl kaum zu einer Verständigung gekommen - die Stimme des Botschafters diente nicht dazu, Informationen irgendwie von A nach B zu befördern, sonders strahlte nur so vor sich hin wie das Licht eines Sterns.<br>Die Rufe, eine Mischung aus Walgesang, Stimmgabeln, Weingläsern und dem akustischen Äquivalent des Beugungsmusters von Elektronen, begleiteten den Engel auf seiner eleganten Reise über das Land, welches bereits begann, sich in seinen Flächen zu spiegeln.

-

Shinji spürte, wie das Liftsystem ihn zusammen mit Einheit Eins nicht unbedingt der Lexikonsdefinition von sanft entsprechend zur Oberfläche beförderte.  
>Er tat sein bestes, um seine zerwühlten Gefühle bei seite zu schieben und sich mental auf den nahenden Kampf vorbereitete.<br>Mit jedem Meter schien die Lebensgefahr derer er sich aussetzten würde, dichter in seiner Realität heran zu rücken, sodass er fast schon fürchtete, dass sie urplötzlich ihre kalten Arme um seinen Hals schlingen und gleich einem Vampir alles aus ihm heraussaugen könnte, dass ihn daran hinderte, einfach die Nerven zu verlieren.  
>Auch, wenn er versuchte, diesem spüeziellen Detail in seinen Gedanken auszuweichen, besonders fiel war es nicht.<br>Todernst raste der Pilot von Einheit Eins seinem Schicksal entgegen - und dieses ließ ihn nicht lange warten.  
>Schon bevor er die Oberfläche überhaupt erreicht hatte, begannen die mittleren Kanten Ramiels, der die Anwesenheit einer potentiellen Bedrohungen wohl auf anderem Wege erkannt hatte als durch klassische Augen, sich aufzuspalten und sich mit einem sich sammelnden Leuchten zu erfüllen.<br>Im Kommandozentrum bemerkte man noch einen Enmergieanstieg im Inneren des Feindes, doch es war zu spät.  
>Misatos Aufforderung, zu fliehen, erreichte ihn noch im exakt selben Moment, in dem sein Evangelion die Oberfläche erreichte, und die Partikelwaffe des Engels nur wenige Sekundenbruchteile später.<br>Der kristaline Leib des Engels spaltete sich in zwei Tetraeder, die inneren Flächen teilten sich in zahllose kleinere Würfel auf, und innendrin blitzte der Kern hervor, eine blutrote Sphäre inmitten himmelblauer Kuben, fast, als wolle der Engel erst vorsichtig hervorspähen und seinem Ziel auf irgendeine Form in die Augen sehen.  
>Dann aber machte er genau, wie er es geplant hatte, kurzen Prozess: Seine Form verdrehte sich zu zahllosen, ineinander hineingleitenden Prismen verschiedener Größe, und der Lichtschein, der sich soeben um den Kern gebildet hatte, erstrahlte in voller Intensität, brannte sich durch mehrere Hochhäuser, deren verflüssigte Reste in einem angeregten Zustand fluoreszierten, nachdem sie in einem großen Radius um den relativ kompakten Strahl herum einfach weggefetzt worden waren, und von dort aus direkt in die Brustpartie von EVA 01.<br>Das AT-Feld des violetten Riesen brach so schnell, dass man seine Existenz hätte übersehen können, wenn man geblinzelt hätte - und noch bevor man die Augen ganz geöffnet hätte, wäre der vim Prtikelstrahl des Engels getroffene Fleck schon dabei gewesen, zu glühen wie die Sonne.  
>Die Funken flogen, grelle Tropfen aus Licht, Ladung und mitunter auch geschmolzenen Metall, und unison dazu begann auch das Interface vor den Augen des Piloten zu flackern, der sich von den fremden Schmerzen überrollt verzweifelt an die scheinbar brennende Brust zu greifen versuchte, als könne dort die Lichtsäule greifen und entfernen, die ihm das LCL aus den Lungen und das Blut aus dem Herzen zu drücken schien.<br>Aber dort gab es nichts, was Shinjis Hände hätten packen können; Der Strahl, der fortwährend gleißendes Licht aus purem, ungefiltertem Schmerz in seinen Körper zu pumpen schien, lag weit außerhalb des Entryplugs.  
>Der unsagbare Schmaerz hinderte ihn daran, zu planen, zu handeln oder auch nur kohärente Gedanken zu formen, das einzige, was er tun konnte, war zu schreien wie am Spieß.<br>Wie man im Kontrollzentruim darüber beriet, den synchronwert abzusenken und einen Schutzschild hochzufahren, konnte er nicht mehr verarbeiten - Letzteres registrierte er jedoch am Rande, als die massive Panzerplatte den Strahl des Engel abblockte und Shinji wild zuckend und nur gerade mal so unter großen Mühen atmend in der Finsternis zurückließ, allein mit dem nachleuchten der sengenden Schmerzen, das immernoch in seinem ganzen Körper brannte, als einzige Gesellschaft.  
>Er hatte noch nicht mal mit dem Schreien aufgehört, da war der Engel schon in einer neuen, kreuzförmigen Formation übergegangen und schoss einen analog geformten Strahl über die Landschaft, der die Platte, an der der letzte Strahl gescheitert war, hinwegfegte wie ein Stück Butter in der Sonne, die geschmolzenen Reste der Platte zusammen mit den energiereichen Partikeln, die den Strahl ausmachten, gegen den nun völlig ungeschützten Evangelion schleuderte.<br>Etwas anderes als ein Abbruch der Operation blieb für Captain Katsuragi nicht übrig.  
>Doch selbst ein Rückzug schien nicht mehr möglich zu sein - Die Abschussrampe, die den violetten Koloss gerade erst an die Oberfläche befördert hatten, war nur noch eine Pfütze aus geschmolzenem Metall.<br>Die Bilder auf dem Hauptbildschirm, welche die komplett glühende, teilweise im Schmelzen befindliche Außenhülle von EVA 01 zeigten, machten nur all zu deutlich, was das bedeutete, und auch die Grafiken auf den zahlreichen Anzeigepulten drückten es nicht wesentlich freundlicher aus.  
>Doch keine noch so gute Grafik hätte die infernalischen Qualen ausdrücken können, denen Shinji im Moment ausgesetzt war; Verdampfende Materie stieg aus der blendend hellen Auftrittstelle des Strahls aus, die in Punkto Helligkeit eine Magnesiumflamme aussehen ließ wie ein Streichholz neben der Sonne.<br>Eine große, rote Warntafel zeigte sich in der Mitte des Steuerinterfaces, auf dem sonst nur Licht zu sehen war - doch man fragte sich warum.  
>Das Lesen einer Fehlermeldung war nicht nötig, wenn die Kampfmaschine, die man steuerte, einem das Gefühl gab, als wäre es die eigene Haut, die dabei war, zu Barbecue verarbeitet zu werden - Inmitten der ionisierten, leuchtenden Luft konnte Shinji immer noch den Gestank des verkohlenden Fleisches des Evangelions riechen - und der unterbewusste Teil seiner selbst, der dass in diesem Moment noch erfassen konnte, vermochte anders als sein Verstand nicht zwischen dem EVA und Shinji selbst entscheiden.<br>Der Junge schrie ununterbrochen, urtümliche, ungeformte Laute entwichen aus seiner bis zum Anschlag aufgerissenen Mundöffnung, in den in ähnlichem Maße aufgerissenen Augen war kein Erkennen.  
>Das ganze LCL, einschließlich dessen, was er in seinen Lungen trug, war dabei, um ihn herum zu verdampfen und zu verbrennen, die schmelzofenartige Hitze an seinen Körper und seine ungeschützten, inneren Schleimhäute weitergebend, ohne dass der verdammte Anzug auch nur die kleinste Erleichterung bot.<br>Shinji begann, sich zu wünschen, dass der Strahl des Engel endlich die Kontrolleinheit des Evangelions erreichen und ihn direkt ins Jenseits blasen würden, wenn dass nur diese unerträglichen Schmerzen beenden würde.  
>Er konnte sich nicht herauswinden, er konnte nicht ausweichen, es wollte und wollte nicht aufhören.<br>"HOLT MICH HIER RAUS!" hallten seine verzweifelten, rohen Schreie durch das Kontrollzentrum, die Gesichter der Techniker mit Schock und Besorgnis besprenkelnd. "ICH HALT DAS NICHT MEHR LÄNGER AUS! HOLT MICH HIER RAUS! HOL MICH RAUS, PAPA, HOL MICH HIER RAUS!"

Ikari behielt den Bildschirm todernst im Auge, zeigte ansonsten jedoch nicht das geringste Wimperzucken. Nicht mal der für Shinji wohl erstmalige gebrauch des 'P'-Wortes vermochte bei ihm eine physische Reaktion auszulösen - Anders als bei Misato, für die die niemals endeden Schreie eine solch große Tortur waren, dass sie genauso gut selbst den Partikelstrahl hätte abbekommen können.  
>Es war ihn nicht mehr möglich, ihre Emotionen zuverlässig hinter ihrer Fassade der Professionalität zu verbergen.<br>"DIE BERGUNG DES PILOTEN HAT OBERSTE PRIORITÄT! ENTRY PLUG SOFORT AUSSTOSSEN!" rief Misato bebend. Sie hatte von ihm verlangt, dass er da wieder reinstieg. Sie hatte ihm das angetan.  
>"Ignorieren." kam es von Ikaris tiefer, ernster aber noch völlig gefasster Stimme von seiner Empore im hinteren Teil des Raumes her.<br>Misato drehte sich verständnislos um, wo vallerdings schon Dr. Akagi im Verlauf ihres Blickfelds stand, um eine Rechtfertigung abzuliefern: "Wenn der Evangelion seinen Piloten verliert, bricht das AT-Feld augenblicklich zusammen! Das können wir uns in dieser Situation nicht leisten.  
>Misato brachte noch ein leises "Aber..." hervor, wandte ihren Blick jedoch von ihrer Kollegin ab, als sie begriff, dass diese Recht hatte.<br>Wenn das AT-Feld zusammen brach, würde der Engel EVA 01 hinwegfegen wie Herbstlaub im Wind - und der Rest der Menschheit inklusive Shinji, falls der Entryplug nicht schon während des Ausstoßens geschmolzen worden wäre, würde auf dem Fuß folgen.  
>Trotzdem konnte Misato nicht leugnen, dass es sie anwiderte das Dr. Akagi, Commander Ikari und in letzter Konsequenz auch sie selbst begannen strategisch zu denken, während sich ein vierzehnjähriges Kind da draußen in ihrem Namen die Lungen aus dem Hals schrie.<br>Dieses groteske Theaterstrück... musste sofort enden.  
>"Das reicht jetzt!" rief Misato entschlossen. "Notbergung des gesammten Sektors! Sprengt alle Halteklammern ab!"<p>

Per Knopdruck entzündeten sich die Sprengstoffkapseln unter der Stadt. Bäume schüttelten sich, LKWs stürzten in die Tiefe.  
>Der ganze Stadtbezirk sank unter dem brennenden Strahl Ramiels in die Tiefe.<br>Realisierend, dass er vorerst gesiegt hatte, stellte er den Beschuss ein und faltete sich triumphierend begleitet von einem metallischen Geräusch wieder zu seiner bevorzugten Oktaederform zusammen.

-

Shinjis erste gedankliche Reakttion war "Nicht schonwieder"  
>Da war wieder dieser Ort, der eigentlich keiner war, dieser Zustand, der von einem Gefühl eines warmen Fließens characterisiert wurde - Doch dieses Mal öffnete sich Shinji nicht für die traumhafte Landschaft, die sich ihm wie ein bizarres, nur in den Farben der Abendsonne gehaltenes Abbild des Zuges von vor elf Jahren präsentierte, wobei die Lücken in seiner Erinnerung mit der Straßenbahn von letzter Woche aufgefüllt zu sein schienen.<br>Der Ort erschien ihm dreidimensionaler, begehbarer.  
>Doch das interessierte ihn nicht.<br>Das hier, dass hier hatte irgendetwas mit dem Evangelion zu tun und im Evangelion wollte er nicht sein.  
>"Ich will den Evangelion nicht mehr steuern." sagte er in die Leere des lichtgetränkten Wagons hinein, sich trotzig vor dem Fluss der Wärme verschließend, die ihn umgab. Diese Wärme schmeckte für ihn nach der Hitze, die ihn versengt hatte.<br>Er wollte nicht mehr.  
>Er wollte einfach nicht mehr.<br>Ja, er hatte sich nach den Ereignissen letzte Woche entschieden, hier zu bleiben und weiter zu machen, aber das war nur, weil er gedacht hatte, nachdem er letztes Mal gewonnen hatte, würde alles irgendwie besser werden, dass er... den Berg hinter sich hatte.  
>Aber dieses Mal hatte er überhauptkeine Chance gehabt.<br>Ihm fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, was er hätte tun sollen... und es war wieder so schrecklich gewesen, noch viel schrecklicher als die letzten beiden Male. All dieses scheußliche Leid, die Schmerzen, die lupenreine Todesangst...  
>Wozu eigentlich? Warum tat er sich das alles an?<br>Weil Misato ihm ein mal gesagt hatte, dass er etwas gut gemacht hatte?  
>Das hatte sich bald erübrigt.<br>Genau so wie die anfängliche Begeisterung der anderen Kinder.  
>Ein mal hatten sie alle was gesagt, aber eigentlich...<br>Eigentlich...  
>"Ich werd' ohnehin kaum gelobt weil eh immer alle davon ausgehen, dass ich gewinne... Und wenn ich verliere, dann hassen mich alle... Wenn ich denn überhaupt noch lebe."<br>Ja.  
>Wenn er hier war, dann musste er noch leben aber... besonders lebendig fühlte er sich nicht.<br>Und all diese Schmerzen, diese entsetzlichen Schmerzen...  
>Es hatte sicher nicht viel gefehlt.<br>Dabei hatte er doch gewusst, wie gefährlich das hier war.  
>Neulich hatte er zwei Laserpeitschen in den Innereien.<br>Und doch war er wieder reingestiegen... damit es alle wieder als selbstverständlich ansahen? Damit er wieder Schläge kassieren konnte, wenn er irgendeine Kleinigkeit falsch gemacht hatte, weil er zu beschäftigt damit war, seinen blanken Hintern zu retten?  
>Das lohnte sich nicht.<br>Selbst ein armseliger, gehorsamer Nichtsnutz wie er kapierte, dass diese Rechnung vorn und hinten nicht aufging.  
>Was ihn wieder zu der Frage führte, die ihn schon plagte, seid er hierher gekommen war:<br>"Was mache ich hier eigentlich?"  
>Er hatte keinen wirkliche Grund, zu bleiben...<br>Warum war er geblieben, warum war er überhaupt gekommen?  
>"Ich habe gehofft, dass sich vielleicht mal etwas ändert, dass mir vielleicht mal etwas Gutes passiert..." konnte er den naiven, dummen kleinen Jungen in sich sprechen hören, der sich nichts weiter wünschte, als dass sein Varer ihm mal stolz auf die Schulter klopfen würde. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich hier durch die Hölle gehen muss." setzte sein enttäuschtes, jetziges selbst hinzu.<br>Er sah sich selbst verzweifelt mit der viel zu großen Tasche dasitzen, wie er vor elf Jahren dagessen hatte.  
>Dann war er sich also mit sich selber einig.<br>Er war naiv und dumm gewesen, als er sich entschieden hatte, hier zu bleiben.  
>Es hatte ohnehin von Anfang an keinen Sinn gemacht...<p>

Doch dann durchbrach eine helle, hohe Stimme die Finsternis dieses Ortes, ein wundersames, entschlossenes Mädchen das aufrecht in der Mitte des Wagons stand, in dem er nur geknickt zu sitzen versuchte, sie, deren Licht in all der Zeit, die er schon an diesem dunklen Ort gewandelt hatte, einem Leuchtturm gleich aus der Ferne für ihn geleuchtet hatte, die nie ganz aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden konnte, selbst jetzt nicht, wo sie ihn vermutlich hassen musste.  
>Erst viel später würde er vertehen, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits begonnen hatte, in seinem Herzen die Hoffnung zu repräsentieren, die Hoffnung darauf, dass die Menschen einander verstehen können, dass es Misato und die anderen es mit ihm ernst meinten.<br>Die Hoffnung darauf, dass er ihr trotz allem näher kommen würde, dass er vielleicht eines Tages handeln können würde, ohne sich hinterher dafür schämen zu müssen, so wie damals, als er sie beschützt hatte, als er an ihrer Stelle in den Evangelion geklettert war.  
>Die Hoffnung darauf, dass er sich hier etwas reales aufgebaut hatte, dass er verlieren würde, wenn er jetzt ging. Die Hoffnung darauf, das er ein besserer Mensch werden konnte.<br>"Dann willst du also wieder weglaufen, wie du bis her immer vor unangenehmen Dingen weggelaufen bist?" fragte sie, es ihm selbst überlassend festzustellen, dass sie nicht so anklagend klang, wie sie es hätte sollen. "Könntest du damit leben?"  
>"Leben?" Shinji wischte die klagende Stimmen in seinem Hinterkopf zurück, und reagierte mit einer bizarren Mixtur aus Resignation und Trotz.<br>Es brachte doch eh alles nichts.  
>"Wozu lebe ich denn überhaupt?" fragte er in den Raum hinein, offen legend, was wirklich hinter seinem häufigen Gegrübel darüber steckte.<br>"Ich will nicht sterben, aber eigentlich bin ich doch für niemanden wichtig. Nicht für Vater, nicht für Misato-san... Sie brauchen mich nur, damit ich den Evangelion steuere." gestand er sich selbst fast schon ärgerlich ein.  
>Er wollte eigentlich ja hier sein aber... er wusste nicht, ob das so in Ordnung war. Er hatte Angst, zu verschwinden, weil ihn ein Engel in Stücke gerissen hatte, aber die Wahrheit war, das er genau so viel Angst davor hatte, zu verschwinden, weil er es nicht wert war, zu existieren.<br>Die Wahrheit war, dass er schwach war. Und er hasste sich dafür, dass er so schwach war aber er hielt es nicht aus.  
>"Ich muss also wieder in den Evangelion steigen. Wenn ich es nicht mache, hab ich gar kein Recht, hierzubleiben..."<br>Er hielt es nicht aus, dass einfach alles ohne ihn weitergehen sollte, dass er einfach wieder vergessen sein würde... Das Misato, und Touji, und Kensuke und sein Vater und Ayanami... einfach so weiterleben würde, als ob er nie hiergegewesen wäre. Aber er hatte auch die Stärke für das alles nicht und er ertrug diese Schmerzen nicht.  
>Er konnte es nicht, er konnte es einfach nicht.<br>Es war eigentlich fast schon Erpressung, was sie da mit ihm machten.  
>Nein...<br>Er konnte es nicht und es lohnte sich auch gar nicht.  
>"Aber was ist, wenn ich es mache, und dann...-"<br>Er kniff seine Augen halbherzig zu, als der helle Schein dessen, wass er für seine Vernichtung hielt, in goldenen Wogen auf ihn zukam, ihn einhüllte und inmitten des heißen Lichts verbrennen ließ, bis nichteinmal mehr Asche von ihm übrig blieb.

-

"EVA 01 geborgen!"

"Ich gehe zum Cage!" kündigte Misato an, eilig den normalerweise von Commander Ikari verwendeten Ein- bis Zweipersonenaufzug besteigend. "Kümmert euch um den Rest!"

"Das werde ich." versicherte Dr. Akagi, sich dann ihren Untergebenen zuwendend, um angesichts der ernsten Situation rasch weitere Befehle zu verteilen. "Rettungsteam bereithalten. Wir müssen unverzüglich das LCL abkühlen."  
>"Gehirnwellen des Piloten instabil. Puls sehr schwach!" berichtete Hyuuga.<br>"Lebenserhaltungssysteme auf Maximum! Und defibrilieren!"  
>"Sofort!"<p>

Ein Ruck ging durch den reglosen Körper des Jungen, der inmitten des immernoch teilweise im Verdampfen befindlichen LCLs trieb.

"Herzschlag bestätigt!" kam es von Hyuuga.  
>Doch Dr. Akagi wusste, dass noch lange keine Zeit war, um erleichtert aufzuatmen: "Holt den Entryplug raus! Lasst das LCL raus!"<p>

Weil der gesammte Evangelion inklusive der halbgeschmolzenen Luke komplett am Rauchen war, musste man das Steuerungsmodul automatisch aus dem Entryplug heben lassen - Misato konnte nur durch eine Glasscheibe hindurch zusehen, wie man ihn stark aus Mund und Nase blutend aus dem selbst nach ablassen des LCLs noch dampfenden Plugs holte - das Rettungsteam musste mit Hitzeschutzanzügen auftauchen, um Shinji abzutransportieren und Misato konnte nichts tun, als seinen Namen zu flüstern.  
>Sie ging mit als man ihn immernoch in seinem Plugsuit, aber mit einer Atemmaske auf dem von Schweiß und LCL verklebten Gesicht in einen OP karrte und musste schließlich vor dessen verschlossener Tür stehen bleiben, während man ihm dahinter den Plugsuit vom Leib schnitt und mit Elektroden vollgeklebt und einer Atemmaske auf dem Gesicht in eine schwarze Lebenserhaltungskammer steckte, die eine unangenehme Ähnlichkeit zu einem Sarg aufwies.<p>

Das einzige, was der Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung in diesem Moment durch den Kopf schoss, war das Wort "Scheiße."  
>Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, um jetzt herumzustehen, über ihnen schwebte immer noch der Engel, und hatte, auch wenn Misato dies noch nicht wusste, bereits mit der nächsten Phase seines Planes begonnen und seine untere Spitze zu einem Bohrer verdreht.<br>Sie musste sich schleunings einen Plan einfallen lassen, damit so ein Desaster nicht noch einmal vorkommen konnte.  
>Das war sie ...dem Jungen, der für sie alle sein Leben riskiert hatte, eindeutig schuldig.<p>

-

"Kensuke?"  
>Was auch immer der angesprochene Junge am PC getrieben hatte, er klickte das Fenster schleunings Weg.<br>"P-Papa? Du bist schon zuhause?"  
>"Ich bin nur für einen kurzen Zwischenstopp hier... Heute dürfte ein anstrengender Tag werden... Ich komme vermutlich ert spät hier.<br>Was machst du an meinem PC?"  
>"G-Garnichts, Ich... Ich installiere an meinem gerade ein neues Spiel, das dauert ein bisschen, also dachte ich mir-"<br>"Schon okay. Jedenfalls hat dein Freund eben angerufen und gesagt, das du ihn zurückrufen sollst."  
>"Mein Freund...? Welcher denn? Ikari etwa?"<br>"Der große mit den Segelohren... Suzuhara, denke ich..."  
>"Touji?"<br>Kensuke sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und stürmte an seinem etwas verdutzt wirkenden Vater vorbei in richtung Telefon. Er war schon halb damit fertig, die Nummer zu wählen, als ihm einfiel, dass er nicht allein im Zimmer war.  
>"Uh... Kümmere dich nicht um mich, Paps. Hol dir was zu knabbern und so, okay?"<br>"O-Okay..."

-

"NA ENDLICH!" kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung.  
>"WAS HAT DENN SO LANGE GEDAUERT!"<br>"Jetzt reg dich mal nicht so auf." bat Kensuke, den Hörer etwas von seinem Ohn weghalten. "Mein alter Herr hat mir gerade erst gesagt, dass du angerufen hast, und ich musste warten, bis die Luft rein war. Also sag schon, was ist denn los?"  
>"Man hat uns wieder aus den Schutzräumen gelassen aber... ein gutes Stück de Stadt ist noch gesperrt. Du weißt doch immer über so einiges bescheid... Hast du irgend 'ne Ahnung davon, was da eigentlich abgeht..."<br>"Tja, gerade das habe ich gerade in Erfahrung gebracht!" berichtete Kensuke nicht unbedingt bescheiden.  
>"Gut, dann raus mit der Sprache!"<br>"Na ja, so wie's aussieht haben die die Sperrung der Stadtmitte noch nicht aufgehoben... weil sie den Kampf noch nicht gewonnen haben."  
>"Was sagst du da?"<br>"Wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe, dann sitzt der neuste Engel immer noch unbehelligt in der Innenstadt. Das ist alles etwas kompliziert aber... anscheinend hatte das Viech eine Waffe, mit deren Stärke die von NERV nicht gerechnet haben. Der EVA soll regelrecht getoastet worden sein..."  
>"WAS?" rief Touji entgeistert in das Telefon, das Trommelfell seines Freundes erneut einer schweren Prüfung aussetztend.<br>"Was ist mit Ikari? Sag mir nicht, dass er-"  
>"Oh, jetzt gibst du also zu, dass du dir sorgen um ihn machst?"<br>"N-Natürlich tu ich das! Er gehört doch jetzt zu uns, nicht? Also raus mit der Sprache, was ist los!"  
>Kensuke setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf, das Touji am anderen Ende der Leitung zwar nicht sehen, aber durchaus aus dem zufriedenen Tonfall seines Freundes heraushören konnte.<br>"Er ist okay."  
>Touji atmete erleichert aus.<br>"Es war ziemlich knapp und er wäre beinahe abgekratzt, aber er ist okay, die kriegen ihn wieder hin."  
>"Irgendwie... mach ich mir trotztdem Sorgen um ihn..." gab Touji dann zu.<br>"Du weißt ja, wie Ikari ist. Den letzten Kampf hat er gewonnen, und er war danach trotzdem so fertig, dass er um ein Haar die Stadt verlassen hätte... wenn er wirklich fast abgekratzt ist, dann... dann würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn..."  
>"...wenn er nicht mehr ohne weiteres in den EVA steigt..." vervollständigte Kensuke.<br>"Hm..." Touji schien scharf nachzudenken.  
>"Wir... wir müssen irgendwas tun... Letztes Mal war ich zu feige, um mich sofort bei ihm zu entschuldigen und deshalb muss er sich vorgekommen sein, als ob er diese ganzen Anstrengungen umsonst auf sich genommen hätte. Ich hätte auch mir selbst einiges ersparen können... Du hattest recht. Und meine Schwester hatte auch recht. Dieses Mal muss es anders werden. Wir müssen ihm zeigen dass er... jetzt nicht mehr allein ist... Kensuke? Kannst du 'n paar Dinge für mich in Erfahrung bringen?"<br>"Zu Befehl, Sir! Was darf's denn sein?"  
>"Hol mir 'ne Klassenliste mit den Telefonummern drauf. Die Nummer von Ikari auch! - also nicht seine Privatnummer, die hab ich ja, aber ich denke nicht, dass er für's kämpfen sein Handy mitnimmt. Es muss bei NERV irgendwo so 'n PR-Büro geben oder sowas, hol davon 'ne Nummer. Und.. finde raus, wann und wo er als nächstes zum Kampf aufbricht."<br>"Wieso? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so viel Interesse daran hast, noch mal 'nen Kampf zu sehen, nach dem wir letztes mal fast plattgewalzt worden wären..."  
>"Das hab ich auch gar nicht. Ich will ihn vor dem Kampf anfeuern! Am besten zusammen mit der ganzen Klasse.<br>Und vielleicht können wir Ayanami überreden, in einem Cheerleaderkostüm zu kommen, immerhin scheint unser großer Weltretter ja ein auge auf sie geworfen zu haben." setzte er nicht ganz ernst gemeint hinzu.  
>Kensuke lachte. "Ich fürchte, daraus wird nichts. Ayanami soll dieses mal nämlich auch im Kampf eingesetzt werden. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihren Evangelion zu sehen! Wenn der genau so obercool aussieht wie der von Ikari...<br>Oh, ich wünschte, ich könnte auch einen steuern!"  
>"Kensuke..."<p>

-

Doch bevor die beiden Jungen Ort und Urzeit des Starts in Erfahrung bringen konnten mussten diese erst einmal festgelegt werden - genau so wie der ganze Rest der Strategie.  
>Denn nachdem die übliche 'AT-Feld neutralisieren und draufhauen' Methode in die Hose gegangen war, stand bei NERV zunächst einmal eine Krisensitzung auf dem Programm.<br>In einer Art Beratungsraum um einen (Mittlerweile mit leeren Kaffeedosen der Marke Schléich Werbüng vollgestellten) Tisch mit integrierten Bildschirmen versammelt beriet man, was nun zu tun sei.  
>Anwesend waren unter anderem Misato, die sich die Haare mittlerweile zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte, um sich selbst das Gefühl zu geben, jetzt 'richtig' in Aktion getreten zu sein, wie auch Dr. Akagi mit ihrer Assistentin Ibuki, ferner auch Hyuga, Aoba, der ältere Mitsurugi und Rei, die immer noch in ihrem Plugsuit in einer Ecke des Raumes saß, und die alte Brille des Commanders festhielt.<br>Sie schien aufmerksam zuzuhören, bewegte sich jedoch genau so wenig von der Stelle, wie sie etwas sagte, sodass man sie ohne die auffällige Kleidung und Haarfarbe genau so gut hätte übersehen können.  
>Ihre weiße Kleidung ließ sie in der Finsternis wirken wie eine geisterhafte Erscheinung. Wenn man genauer hinsah, hätte man allerdings bemerken können, dass sie um irgendetwas besorgt zu sein schien.<p>

"Okay, okay..." eröffnete Misato die Sitzung, etwas mit dem Stift in ihrer Hand herumspielend. "Sehen wir uns mal die bis jetzt gesammelten Daten an."  
>"Aufgrund von verschiedenen Experimenten nehmen wir an..." begann Mitsurugi. "...Das der Engel jede potentielle Bedrohung, die sich ihm bis auf eine bestimmte Distanz nähert, mit dem Partikelstrahl unter Beschuss nimmt und zerstört."<br>"Einen Nahkampf mit diesem Engel können wir also knicken..." folgerte Misato alles andere als erfreut. "Was ist mit dem AT-Feld?"  
>"Es... ist dauerhaft aktiv und der Phasen-Raum Vrschiebung nach zu urteilen, wird es nur sehr schwer zu neutralisieren und... kaum zu durchbrechen sein..." erklärte Maya.<br>"Angriffe mit Bomben oder Induktionskanonen sind zwecklos..." setzte Hyuuga hinzu.  
>"Angriff und Verteidung sind nahezu perfekt... Das Ding ist praktisch eine fliegende Festung... Sie sagen, Bomben würden nichts bringen?"<br>"Nun, laut den Magi wäre um das AT-Feld zu durchbrechen eine N-2-Mine von solcher Sprengkraft nötig, dass das Hauptquartier unweigerlich mit zerstört würde..."  
>"Magi-2 in Matsushiro... kommt zu dem selben Ergebnis." vervollständigte Dr. Akagi. "Die UN fordert uns jedoch trotzdem auf, diese Option in Betracht zu ziehen."<br>"Ob die das wohl auch sagen würden, wenn sie selbst das Ziel wären? Und wenn wir uns opfer ist sowieso alles aus..." Misato, die sich bis jetzt etwas zurückgelehnt hatte, setzte sich wieder gerade hin.  
>"Was ist eigentlich mit diesem nervigen Bohrer?"<br>"Er hat einen Durchmesser von etwa 17,5 Metern, der Feind hat damit inzwischen die zweite Sicherheitspanzerung durchbrochen und arbeitet sich weiter in Richtung Geofront vor." berichtete Mitsurugi. "Er hat gerade seinen Spaß mit ebene drei."  
>"Dann will der Feind uns dieses mal also direkt angreifen..." stellte Misato fest. Das wurde hier ja immer schöner.<br>"Nach unseren Computersimulationen..." setzte Aoba fort "...gehen wir davon aus, das der Engel, wenn er seine bisherige Geschwindigkeit beibehält, morgen um Null Uhr, sechs Minuten und 56 Sekunden alle 22 Zwischenpanzerungen durchbrochen haben wird und die Geofront erreichen wird."  
>"Dann haben wir gerade mal zehn Stunden..." wiederholte Misato, deren Nasenflügel zur Zeit bedenklich am zucken waren.<br>Zwickt ganz schön, diese Mühle...  
>"Was ist mit EVA 01?"<br>"Ist noch vom Kampf beschädigt und nicht voll einsatzbereit. Die komplette Brustplatte und große Teile der tertieren Außenpanzerung sind hoffnungslos durchgeschmolzen." berichtete die falsche Blondine. "Wir haben Glück, dass zumindest die zentrale Steuerungseinheit verschont blieb."  
>"Noch drei Sekunden länger, und wir hätten den EVA abschreiben können..." präzisierte Ibuki. "Das alles zu ersetzten dauert mindestens drei Stunden."<br>"Verstanden..." bestätigte Misato alles andere als froh. "Was ist mit Einheit Null?"  
>"Ist nicht voll kalibriert und daher ebenfalls noch nicht voll einsatzbereit." berichtete Ibuki weiter. "...Der Aktivierungstest ist gut verlaufen, aber da ist immer noch dieses Feedback-Problem."<br>"Einen richtigen Kampfeinsatz damit..."  
>"...konnen wir also vergessen..." verfollständigte Misato, ihrer blonden Kollegin die Worte aus dem Mund nehmend. "Wie schwer ist der Pilot von Einheit Eins verletzt?"<br>"Physisch überhaupt nicht. Seine Nervenimpulse sind zwar um 0.8 höher als normal, aber das ist immernoch im Toleranzbereich."  
>"Noch 9 Stunden und 55 Minuten bis zum Durchbruch." berichtete Hyuuga, jegliche Hebungen von Misatos Laune dadurch, dass Shinji recht glipflich davongekommen war, wieder zu nichte machend.<br>"Die Situation sieht nicht gerade rosig aus, was?"  
>"Jah. Das kann man wohl sagen. Uns sind echt die Hände gebunden." stimmte die Leiterin der technischen Abteilung zu.<br>"Sollen wir die weiße Flagge hissen?" schlug Hyuga halb scherzhaft vor.  
>"Keine schlechte Idee..." antwortete Misato mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen, offenkundig so etwas wie eine Idee ausbrütend.<br>"Es gibt aber noch so eine klitzekleine Sache, die ich vorher ausprobieren würde..."

-

"Sie wollen den Engel aus großer Distanz direkt unter Beschuss nehmen?" fragte der Subcommander ein wenig ungläubig.  
>"Ja. In der gegebenen Situation bleibt und keine andere Möglichkeit, als das AT-Feld des Engels mit einer Hochenergiewaffe zu durchbrechen, da wir es nicht neutralisieren können."<br>"Was sagen die Magi dazu?" wollte der Commander wissen.  
>"Laut dem Votum unserer drei Magi-Supercomputer ist der Plan durchführbar, beziehungsweise bedingt durchführbar mit einer Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit von 8,7%."<br>"Es ist der erfolgversprechendte Plan, den wir haben. Tun Sie es."  
>"Ja, Sir."<p>

-

"Der Plan, den du dir da ausgedacht hast, ist kompletter Wahnsinn!"  
>"Absurd? Die Operation ist absolut durchführbar. Wenn du einen besseren Plan hast, der in neun Stunden durchführbar ist, dann nur her damit, ich bin ganz Ohr."<br>Dr. Akagi schien nicht wirklich überzeugt.  
>"...Bist du dir da sicher?"<p>

-

"Unser Positronengewehr ist nicht ausgelegt, um solchen Energiemengen standzuhalten. Damit könnten wir dieses AT-Feld nicht einmal kratzen. Was willst du deswegen tun?"  
>"Das ist doch klar. Wenn das hier nicht genug Power hat, dann leihen wir uns eben eins aus, dass mehr drauf hat."<br>"'Ausleihen?' Meinst du etwa-?"  
>"Ja genau." Misato grinste ihre Kollegin selbstsicher an.<br>"Du hast doch auch diesen Geheimdossier über diesen neuen Prototypen der Regierung gekriegt, nicht?"

-

"Hiermit beschlagname ich diese Positronenkanone hier kraft meiner Vollmachten als NERV-Angehörige zum Zwecke der Landesverteidingung." verkündete Misato, scheinbar ganz in ihrem Element, während sie dem nicht wirklich glücklich aussehenden Offizier und seinem Schwarm aus bedröpelt drein blickenden Wissenschaftlern einen Stapel Papier ins Gesicht hielt.  
>Die Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen.<br>"A-Aber..."  
>"Wir werden unser besten tun, um ihnen ihr Eigentum im ursprünglichen Zustand zurückzugeben. Danke für ihr Verständnis." erklärte Misato souverän, sich lässig umdrehend, um Rei zu signalisieren, dass sie die Waffe jetzt mitnehmen konnte.<br>Die Militärs staunten nicht schlecht, als das ganze Dach ihres Hangars von dem einäugigen, orange lackierten Koloss zur Seite geschoben wurde.  
>"Sei vorsichtig damit." merkte Misato noch an. "Das Ding ist ganz schön empfindlich."<p>

"Aber... um dieses AT-Feld zu durchbrechen, sind nach unseren Berechnungen mindestens 180 Kilowatt nötig..." merkte Hyuuga, der ebenfalls mitgekommen war, vorsichtig an. "Woher soll diese ganze Energie bloß kommen?"  
>Doch auch auf diese Frage hatte Misato bereits eine Antwort gefunden.<br>Ihr selbstbewussten Grinsen verließ ihr Gesicht nicht für eine Sekunde: "Na von überall her!" erwiederte sie folglich lakonisch. "Aus unserem ganzen Land!"

-

"Aufgrund einer Kriesensituation muss heute von 11:30 bis vorraussichtlich morgen früh das öffentliche Stromnetz vorrübergehend abgeschaltet werden. Wir danken für ihr verständnis."  
>Die selbe Nachricht erschien zeitgleich auf Millionen von Fersehbildschirmen, Werbetafeln und ; Die Durchsage hallte durch alle Straßen, durch Sprechanlagen oder von Hubschraubern aus verbreitete sich die Landschaft im ganzen Land - Auch Touji und Kensuke, die sich um sich die Aufregung und die Sorgen zu vertreiben, zum Videospielen zusammengesetzt hatten, starrten auf den Bildschirm vor dem sie nach einem kurzen Besuch beim örtlichen McDonalds zum Videospielen zusammengesetzt hatten.<br>"Glaubst du... dass das... damit zu tun hat?" fragte Touji, nachdem sich die Nachricht zu wiederholen begonnen hatte.  
>"Na... sicher!" meinte Kensuke, bei dem anfänglichen Laut erst etwas unsicher, bei dem darauf folgenen Wort jedoch schon ziemlich überzeugt.<br>"Misato-san hat sich sicher irgendeinen coolen Plan einfallen lassen..."  
>"Ach, Misato-san... So 'ne hübsche Schnitte, und dann auch noch mit Grips..."<br>"Ein Jammer, dass wir uns das Ergebnis dieses Plans nicht ansehen können... Hey, Touji, können wir nicht-"  
>"Kommt nicht in die Tüte. Einmal fast zerquetscht zu werden und dann auch noch von meinem Vater das Taschengeld gestrichen zu bekommen, reicht mir vollends. Aber in einem hast du recht... Wir sollten hier nicht mehr rumsitzen. Wir haben 'nen Plan auszuführen, bevor die uns in die Schutzräume pferchen..."<br>"Genau!"

-

Auch Hikari, die auf ihrem Laptop noch etwas für die Schule recherchiert hatte, blickte verdutzt auf den Fernseher, den sie bis da hin nicht beachtet hatte.  
>Es stand wohl ein weiterer Kampf an... sie hoffte nur, dass dieses Mal alles gut laufen würde - dieses Mal würde sie ein besonders schwarfes Auge auf die beiden Störenfriede werden - nicht, dass sie sich am Ende etwas brachen...<p>

-

Auch Nagato Mitsurugi hörte die Durchsage, während er, nach erledigen der Hausaufgaben, mit ein paar Sudokus beschäftigt gewesen war.  
>Er wusste, dass ein erneuter Kampf bevor stand - Sein Vater hatte angerufen und erklärt, dass er wohl erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurückkehren würde.<br>Das hieß wohl, dass die beiden Children einen Kampf vor sich hatte.  
>Es kam ihm immernoch ein bisschen unwirklich vor, dass normale Kinder, die bis jetzt ganz gewöhnlich im selben Klassenzimmer gesessen hatten, wie er, jetzt als Soldaten da draußen standen und kämpfen würden...<br>Es war einfach zu irrwitzig.  
>Dieser schüchterne Junge, der ihn gestern angesprochen hatte...<br>Es fiel Nagato schwer, sich ihn als Kämpfer vorzustellen.  
>Eben hatte seine zwei Freunde angerufen - zwei recht tratschfreudige, aufgedrehte Gesellen, in deren Gegenwart sich Nagato eher eingeschüchtert und unwohl fühlte... Die sahen ihm wie die chaotische Sorte aus, die ganz plötzlich auf jede mögliche Idee kommen könnten und er glaubte nicht, dass er damit auskam... Er fragte sich, wie die zwei sich mit einem eher ernsten, zurückhaltendem Wesen wie Ikari angefreundet hatten...<br>Die Zwei hatten vorgeschlagen, dass die ganze Klasse zusammenkommen sollte, um Ikari und dieses seltsame Mädchen anzufeuern... er hatte abgelehnt, schließlich sollten sie rechtzeitig in die Schutzräume und so weiter.  
>Es... es sollte schon alles seine Ordnung haben.<br>Dort aufzutauchen, nachdem er gesagt hatte, dass er das nicht tun würde, würde nur dazu führen, dass sie ihn mit seltsamen Fragen löchern würden.  
>Das stand außer Frage.<br>Dennoch fragte sich Nagato, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
>Sicher, er kannte diesen Jungen kaum, und das Mädchen noch viel weniger... aber ersterer hatte versucht, nett zu ihm zu sein... dachte er zumindest.<br>Außerdem würden die Beiden, wie sein Vater es ihm oft genug erklärt hatte, heute Nacht die ganze Erde verteidigen...  
>Vierzehnjährige als Retter der Erde.<br>Das kam ihm schon seltsam vor, als sein Vater es ihm erklärt hatte.  
>Und dann mussten es auch noch diese Vierzehnjährigen sein...<br>Nagato war guit genug erzogen, um dazu keine Kommentare abzugeben, aber... welche Eltern erlaubten es ihrer Tochter, sich die Haare dermaßen radikal zu bleichen und dann auch noch knallblau zu färben?  
>Seltsam war sie auch noch...<br>Nagato schätzte, dass ihn das ganze wohl nichts anging...  
>Er legte seufzend seine Sudokus beiseite und erhob sich von seinem düsteren Schreibtisch, die Vorhänge von einem der Fenster seines Zimmers leicht zur Seite ziehend.<br>Da stand immer noch dieses riesige, blaue Ding in der sich legende Abendsonne, sich langsam, aber stetig drehend.  
>Ihr Haus lag nicht all zu weit von der Sperrzone weg... er hatte schon gestutzt, als er aus den Mündern der anderen Schüler hatte hören kommen, und es auch seinem Vater zunächst nicht abgekauft.<br>Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass es tatsächlich da wear.

-

"Was ist mit unserer Verteidigung?" fragte Misato durch das Intercom.  
>"Mehr als ein Schild konnten wir auf die Schnelle nicht auftreiben."<br>"Das ist... ein Schild?" fragte Maya ungläubig.  
>Dr. Akagi nickte. "Es ist ein Hitzeschild von der Unterseite eines Spaceschuttles. Es sieht vielleicht sperrig aus, aber es ist mit einem speziellen, elektromagnetisch abschirmenden Material überzogen.<br>Es solte dem Partikelstrahl etwa 17 Sekunden lang stand halten.  
>Sektion 2 garantiert dafür... nicht wahr?"<br>Asahina, die sich etwas abseits von den beiden anderen Frauen in ihrem schwarzen Kostüm nicht ganz an diesen Ort passend an das Geländer gelehnt war, gab einen simplen, bejahenden Laut von sich.  
>"Mit großen Glück dürften sie sogar auf zwanzig Sekunden kommen."<p>

"Sehr gut." meinte Misato. "Wie kommt der Zusammenbau der Waffe vorran?"

"Wir liegen 3,2 Prozent hinter dem Zeitplan." meldete sich einer der Techniker. "Aber wir werden heute um 23:10 auf jeden fall fertig sein."  
>"Das ist schön."<br>"Mag sein..." meldete sich wieder Dr. Akagi. "Aber du verlässt dich da auf eine noch völlig ungetestete Waffe und pumpst noch nie da gewesen Energiemengen da rein. Es gibt für das Ding noch nicht einmal ein Zielführungssystem, dass heißt, wir brauchen einen Evangelion, um es abzufeuern...  
>Das die UN-Streitkräfte bei der Aktion mitspielen, wundert mich nicht, aber wie hast du eigentlich das Innenministerium und die japanischen Streitkräfte überzeuigt?"<br>"Der eine oder andere war... mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig."  
>"Ich schätze spezielle Umstände brauchen spezielle Maßnahmen..."<br>"Apropos... Von wo feuern wir eigentlich?"  
>Hyuga ließ per Tastendruck eine Karte auf einem der Bildschirme erscheinen.<br>"Es gibt nur einen Ort, der über den nötigen Abstand zum Zielobjekt, passende geographische Gegebenheiten und die Infrastruktur für die Energieversorgung verfügt." erklärte er.  
>Misato betrachtete den Bildschirm zufrieden.<br>"Natürlich... warum bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen?  
>Okay. Wir feuern also vom Gipfel des Futagoyama!<br>Wie läuft es mit Einheit Eins?"  
>"Wir erweitern die Ausrüstung gerade um einen Typ G-Universalsockel für bauartfremde Feuerwaffen."<br>"Gut. Beginn der Operation ist morgen um Null Uhr.  
>Der Codename für die Operation lautet ab jetzt 'Operation Yashima'!"<br>verkündete Misato. "Jetzt fehlt also nur noch der Pilot!"  
>"Nur noch ist gut." kommentierte Dr. Akagi.<br>"Was machst du, wenn er sich weigert?"  
>Misato verengte ihre Augen.<br>Sie würde sehr gerne auf diesen Jungen vertrauen, der ihr so ähnlich war, aber realistisch gesehen war Dr. Akagis Besorgnis alles andere als fehl am Platz.  
>Sie hatte ihren Teil getan, die Ausrüstung besorgt, den Plan geschmiedet... und Ritsuko war zusammen mit ihren Technikern dabei, Shinji das abschießen der Waffe so leicht wie möglich zu machen...<br>Aber würde das ausreichen, um ihm das zu zeigen, was Misato schon seid fast zwei Monaten in seinen Kopf zu bekommen versuchte?  
>Würde es ausreichen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er diesen Kampf nicht allein bestreiten musste?<p>

-

Tja, genau das war es, was Touji Suzuhara durch den Kopf ging, als er nach getanem Anruf den grün lackierten Telefonhörer in den Händen hielt.  
>Um sie herum hallten die durchsagen wieder, begleitet von den Schritten tausender Menschen, die auf dem Weg in die Sicherheit der warmen, hellen Bunker waren.<br>Hikari, welche bei der Menge auf sie wartete, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch mitkamen, wurde schon langsam ungeduldig.  
>"Na dann... lass uns gehen." meinte Touji mit einer gewissen Anspannung zu seinem Kumpel, der ihm mit einem simplen 'Yah' antwortete.<br>Die beiden wollten sich schon von den Telefonen entfernen, als sie aus der Menge heraus angeprochen wurden: "...Wartet noch!"  
>Es war der neue, dieser Mitsurugi, klar erkennbar an dem Kopfverband.<br>Einen Moment dachten die beiden, so etwas wie Verunsicherung bei ihm zu erkennen - aber auch nur einen Moment lang.  
>"Verzeiht bitte, dass ich erst jetzt darauf komme. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Verzögerungen zu verursachen." entschuldigte er sich bezogen auf das Thema des Gesprächst erstaunlich nüchtern. "...Könnte ich bitte, ebenfalls...?"<br>Die beiden Freunde blinzelten Mitsurugi verdutzt an.  
>Sie hatten bis her den Eindruck gehabt, dass er eine Art Streber oder Einzelgänger war, hatte er sich doch auch nicht für den kleinen Ausflug zur Startrampe gemeldet - Das er sich um Shinji sorgte, obwohl er ihn kaum kannten, hätten sie ihm nicht zugetraut.<br>"Schon gut, Mitsurugi-kun." meinte Hikari. "Aber beeile dich! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

-

"Der Pilot von Einheit Eins macht mir Sorgen." gestand Fuyutsuki nachdenklich, zum großen Fensters des Büros herausblickend.  
>Sein Vorgesetzer saß hinter ihm mitten in der Finsternis, in seiner unordentlichen Uniform, verschanzt hinter seinen getönten Brillengläsern, abgewendet von den Lichtstrahlen der Welt, an der er schon vor langer Zeit jedwedes Interesse verloren hatte.<br>"Der Dummyplug ist noch im Versuchsstadium. Bis er verfügbar ist, sind wir auf den derzeitigen Piloten angewiesen."  
>"Und wenn er sich weigert? Gehirnwäsche?"<br>Es kam Ikari nicht in den Sinn zu fragen, für was sein Kollege eigentlich hielt.  
>Er wusste ganz genau, für was er und alle anderen hier ihn halten mussten, und er wusste, dass er es so oder so nicht ändern können würde.<br>Also sparte er sich seinen Atem, und sagte statt dessen etwas, von dem er glaubte, dass es die Zweifel des Professors fürs erste beschwichtigen würde.  
>"...Im Notfall haben wir ja immer noch Rei."<br>"...Rei soll Einheit Eins steuern?" Fuxytsuki drehte sich ungläubig ein Stück weit zu seinem Vorgesetzten. "Das ist viel zu gefährlich..."  
>"...Um die verbleibenen Engel zu besiegen... Müssen wir alle Ressourcen einsetzten, die uns zur Verfügung stehen."<br>Fuyutsuki drehte sich wieder um, nicht wirklich befriedigt den Horizont musternd.  
>"Es steht so viel auf dem Spiel..."<br>Ikari sparte sich alle weiteren Kommentare.  
>Er hielt sie nicht für nötig.<br>Natürlich war er sich aller Risiken und Variablen bewusst, die ihr Vorhaben von Anfang an begleitet hatten - Aber ein großer Teil von alledem war schon seid dem Anbeginn der Zeit in Stein gemeißelt.  
>Außerdem hatte er bezüglich des Third Childs... bereits gewisse Maßnahmen in die Wege geleitet...<p>

-

Das Blauhaarige Mädchen saß auf ihrem Stuhl wie eine Statue auf ihrem Sockel, mit enger Beinhaltung, die Schultasche auf ihren Schenkel angeordnet, die Hände links und rechts um das Brillenetui des Commanders angeordnet. Wortlos, reglos mit einer Haut weit wie Marmor saß sie da, den Kopf immerfort dem 'Besetzt'-Schild des Operationssaals zugekehrt, bis das Licht dahinter verlöschte.

_  
>(1) Holt das Popcorn und lehnt euch zurück für das große Finale des ersten Aktes: 14: [You are (not) alone]<p> 


	15. 14: You are not alone

07: [You are (not) alone]

I've been  
>watching your world from afar<br>I've been  
>trying to be where you are<br>And I've been  
>secretly falling apart<br>Unseen

To me  
>You're strange and you're beautiful<br>And you'd be  
>So perfect with me but you just<br>Can't see  
>You turn every head but you don't<br>see me

I'll put a spell on you  
>You'll fall asleep<br>'Cause I put a spell on you  
>And when I wake you<br>I'll be the first thing you see  
>And you'll realize that you love me<p>

-Aqualung, 'Strange and beautiful'

Shinji erinnerte sich wage daran, an einem dunklen Ort die Augen geöffnet zu haben, nur um von blendend hellen Licht wieder in der Welt der Lebenden willkommen geheißen zu werden.  
>Er spürte das Licht immer noch unter seiner Haut blühen und tanzen, hell wie die Mittagssonne, kribbelnd und reizend wie eine Ameise, fluktuierend wie die Höhe von bewegtem Wasser.<br>Das Nachleuchten des Höllenfeuers strich fast schon sanft um jeden Winkel seiner Form, jede noch so kleine Hautfalte, jedes einzelne Haar einhüllend, das einzige, was ihm in diesem klammen Zustand zwischen sein und nicht sein begleitete, und ihm sachte zuflüsterte, dass er die Grenze zu letzterem noch nicht überschritten hatte.  
>Die Erinnerungen hatten sich nicht nur in sein Fleisch, sonder auch in seine Seele gebrannt zu haben - Sie umgab ihn wie ein Flammenkranz aus flüssigem Metall, eine Hitze so göttlich, ein Schmerz so heftig, dass man ihn kaum noch als solchen zu erkennen vermochte... es fühlte sich zum Ende hin einfach nur an wie gleißendes, alles verschlingendes Licht, das ihm alle Sinne geraubt hatte, in diesen letzten Augenblicken, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte - den Moment selbst hätte er nicht mehr benennen können - als selbst der Wunsch danach, endlich vernichtet und auf den nackten Kohlenstoff reduziert zu werden, damit er endlich nicht mehr leiden musste, wie er es die letzten vierzehn Jahre seines Lebens pausenlos getan hatte, und sich vorkam, als sei er ein Stern geworden, oder vielleicht eine himmlische Erscheinung, immerfort brennend, ohne zu verbrennen, unerhört nach einem Mann schreiend, der für ihn schon immer taub gewesen war, zerfallend, um wie ein Phoenix aus der Asche aufzustehen und noch einmal zu verglühen - Er war sich zuletzt nicht mehr sicher gewesen,. ob er vielleicht nicht schon gestorben und schon längst in der Hölle gelandet war.<br>So war er auch in einer ganz anderen Hinsicht den Sternen gleich geworden, diesen vor ewigen Zeiten entzündeten Sphären, die von ihrem Schöpfer so weit auseinander gesetzt worden waren, dass selbst das Licht Jahrhunderte brauchte, um sie zu sie herum war nichts als leerer Raum - und so ähnlich hatte sich auch Shinji gefühlt, als stecke er allein im geschmolzenen Kern der Erde, durch dickste Schickten von Fels und Gestein von allen lebenden Wesen abgeschirmt, gefangen in der kleinen metallischen Kapsel.  
>Vollkommen allein.<br>Er hatte geschrien und geschrien, gebettelt und gebettelt, aber niemand war ihm zur Hilfe gekommen...  
>Niemand hatte auch nur den kleinsten Finger gerührt, um ihn von seinem Leid zu erlösen.<br>Was verlangten die eigentlich von ihm?  
>Das er ganz allein diese furchterregenden Monster besiegen könnte?<br>Shinji war doch nur ein normaler Junge... nein, er war ja nicht mal das!  
>Er war ein Waschlappen!<br>Wie sollte er so etwas unglaubliches nur schaffen?  
>Er... er hatte Angst... er hatte so schrecklich gelitten...<br>Er...  
>Er lebte noch.<br>Er spürte das brennen des hellen Lichts in seinen Netzhäuten, den klebrigen Schweiß an seinem ganzen Körper und das wilde Schlagen seines eigenen Herzens, dass sich wieder an die normale Geschwindigkeit anzugleichen schien.  
>Nach und nach wurde das nachglühen des Kampfes von neuen Sinneseindrücken überlagert, und seine Augen gewöhnten sich so weit an die Helligkeit, dass sie ihm ein zusammenhängendes Bild zeigen konnten - das einer weißen Deckenlampe, die seinen Weg nicht das erste Mal kreuzte.<br>"...Wieder diese Zimmerdecke..." murmelte er noch etwas abwesend wirkend vor sich hin. Die Krankenstation war noch genau so stark beleuchtet wie nach seiner letzten Nahtod-Erfahrung, sodass alle Farben um ihn herum fahl und verwaschen wirkten.  
>"...das hab ich davon, dass ich den EVA steuere..."<p>

Doch auch, wenn es Shinji grotesk vorkam, dass sein Körper begonnen haben könnte, sich in irgendeiner Form an die Belastungen des EVA-Steuerns anzupassen, so verflüchtigten sich das Nachleuchten des Kampfes und die damit einhergehende Benommenheit doch sehr, sehr viel schneller als bei seinem ersten Besuch in diesem Etablissement, sodass er ziemlich bald wach genug war, zum zu bemerken, dass er dieses Mal nicht allein in dem großen, leeren Krankenzimmer war.

Tatsächlich war das erste, was er erblickte, als er, das Geräusch einer Buchseite in Bewegung bemerkend, von der Decke weg zur Seite blickte, ein vertrautes, ihm zugewendetes Gesicht mit einem paar auf ihn gerichteter, roter Augen die ihn still dabei beobachteten, wie er sich leicht auf seine Ellenbögen stützte.  
>"Ayanami...?"<br>Shinji fragte sich, was in aller Welt sie hier machte, wieso sie an seiner Seite beharrlich darauf warten sollte, dass er aufwachte - doch ein Blick nach unten verriet ihm, dass sie genau das getan hatte: Sie hatte sich auf einen kleinen Hocker gesetzt und hielt ein kleines Buch in ihren zarten Händen, dass sie wohl bis eben gelesen hatte.  
>"Bist... bist du etwa schon die ganze Zeit hier?"<br>Shinji begriff nicht... hatte er am heutigen Tage nicht, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, jede noch so geringe Möglichkeit genutzt, um ihre Antipathie zu gewinnen...?´  
>Anstatt wirklich auf seine im wesentlichen unnötige Frage zu antworten, klappte sie ihr Büchlein zu und holte stattdessen ein kleines Heftchen aus einer Tasche hervor und begann, daraus vorzulesen, wobei sie ihn stets über ihr Notizheftchen hinweg ansah: "Ich bin hier, weil ich den Auftrag habe, dich mit dem Zeitplan von Operation Yashima vertraut zu machen." berichtete sie sachlich. "Heute um 19:30 Eintreffen der Piloten Ikari und Ayanami an Terminal 2. Um 20:00 Uhr Transportvorbeitungen für die Überführung der Einheiten 01 und 00 zum Einsatzort. Um 20:05 ist Aufbruch. Um 20:30 Ankunft an der temporären Basis am Gipfel des Futagoyama. Dort warten die Piloten bis zum Beginn der Operation um 00:00 Uhr auf weitere Anweisungen."<br>Shinji hörte zu nächst mehr oder weniger perplex zu, wie sie den Zeitplan monoton runterlas, wendete seinen Blick dann aber zunehmend zur Seite hin ab.  
>Die gingen also wieder davon aus, dass er ohne weiteres wieder protestlos in dieses Ding hinein steigen würde, obwohl er fast gestorben wäre... aber eigentlich hätte er sich das denken können.<br>Ayanami steckte das Notizheft wieder weg, und beugte sich stattdessen vor, um etwas aus dem kleinen Servierwagen, der neben ihrem Hocker stand, hervor zu holen und es ihm darauf zu zu werfen.  
>Shinji setzte sich auf, um es genauer betrachten zu können.<br>Es war ein nigelnagelneuer Plugsuit in verschiedenen Blautönen, verpackt in durchsichtiges Plastik mit einem 'NERV'-Aufdruck. Er sah im wesentlichen genau so aus, wie der Alte - Den mussten ihm die Notärzte wohl übereilt vom Leib geschnitten haben, als man ihn halbtot hier eingeliefert hatte.  
>Er wusste, dass er jetzt eigentlich dankbar sein sollte, aber die Wahrheit war, das er keine besondere Lust dazu hatte, dieses Kleidungstück anzusehen und er glaubte auch nicht, dass er es anziehen wollte...<br>"Komm bitte nicht so."  
>Shinji verstand zunächst nicht, was Rei mit dieser bemerkung meinste, und blickte sie sichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht fast schon etwas verdutzt an - bis ihm auffiel, dass er unter seiner Decke splitterfasernackt war und Rei seit er sich gerade aufgesetzt hatte die volle Frontalansicht präsentierte.<br>Damit wären sie dann wohl quit.  
>Der vierzehnjährige Junge bekam einen totalen Schockund griff sich hastig seine Decke, um schleuningst möglichst viel Stoff zwischen Rei und seine nicht jugendfreien Körperzonen zu bringen, einen Berg von Stoff über seinen auf die Snelle angezogenen Beinen anhäufend, auf die er dann seine Arme stützte, um auch sein Gesicht verschanzen zu können.<br>"V-Verzeihung...!"  
>Rei sah ihn weiterhin an, zeigte aber weiterhin keine wirkliche Reaktion.<br>Shinji wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war.  
>Er hob vorsichtig wieder seinen Kopf an, traute sich ber nicht, ihr wieder in die Augen zu sehen.<br>Langsam begann er zu glauben, dass er wohl ein Talent dafür besaß, in peinliche Situationen zu geraten. Besonders, wenn es um weibliche Personen ging, mit denen er eigentlich gerne gut auskommen würde...  
>Das Third Child seufzte.<br>"Wie oft werde ich mich wohl noch bei dir entschuldigen müssen..."  
>Ein kurzes Geräusch veruhsachend setzte sich Rei auf und schob den neben ihr befindlichen Wagen näher zu Shinji hin.<br>"Dein Essen." erklärte sie.  
>Tatsächlich fand sich darauf ein Tablett mit erwas, dass entfernt an Nahrung erinnerte, aber diese verschiedenartigen Pampen hätten genau so gut aus Plastik sein können und regten Shinjis Appetit nicht wirklich an - zum Essen war er so kurz nachdem man ihn fast gegrillt hatte, ohnehin nicht in der Stimmung.<br>Er wendete seinen Blick ab.  
>"Du kannst es wieder mitnehmen... Ich hab keinen Hunger."<br>Rei schob den Wagen wieder weg.  
>"...Wir brechen in 60 Minuten auf." setzte Rei noch hinzu, offenbar schon dabei, zu gehen.<br>Shinji wollte nicht, dass sie ging.  
>Er wollte nicht mit den furchterregenden Gedanken allein sein, dass sie sich alle darauf verließen, dass er etwas tun würde, dass er weder wollte noch konnte.<br>Auch Rei schien einfach so davon auszugehen, dass er ohne weiteres mitmachen wollte.  
>Shinji hatte Angst. Er hatte so schreckliche Angst... Aber mit Misato oder den anderen konnte er nicht darüber reden. Niemand würde seine Furcht ernst nehmen oder ihm ein offenes Ohr dafür leihen, ganz egal, ob die Todesangst langsam dabei war, ihn von innen zu zerreißen. Warum auch? Er war schließlich ein Junge. Man erwartete von ihm, dass er nicht rummjammerte und Mut bewies aber... Shinji war einfach nicht mutig... Aber das war allesn egal, dass würde keiner hören wollen. Sie würden alle sagen, dass er gefälligst in den EVA steigen solle, wenn er hier bleiben wollte, und auch noch versuchen, ihn irgendwie anzufeuern, obwohl sie ihm eh nichts zutrauten... Sie wollten doch nur jemanden, der für sie in dieses stählerne Monster stieg und für sie kämpfte, ganz egal, was dabei mit ihm passieren würde.<br>In seiner Verzweiflung klammerte er sich das einzige, wovon er nicht erwarten musste, das ihm mit Härte und Forderungen begegnen würde - Ayanami.  
>"Muss ich... wirklich wieder in dieses Ding steigen?"<br>fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.  
>"Ja." antwortete sie unverblümt, mit dem simplen Wort seinen letzten Hoffnungsfaden kappend. Eigentlich hätte er sich das denken können.<br>Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie das bestimmte, und nachdem er es bei ihr gründlich versaut hatte, wunderte es auch niemanden, wenn sie für ihn keine so netten Worte übrig hatte... Trotzdem konnte er seine Worte nicht mehr für sich behalten. Er wollte einfach... das ihn irgendjemand hörte.  
>Sei Vater hatte ihn nicht gehört, oder wohl eher nicht hören wollen, als er im Evangelion verzweifelt um Hilfe geschrieen hatte - jetzt sollte zumindest seine Vertraute ihm Gehör schenken.<br>Ironischerweise war sie es, vor deren Antworten es ihm am wenigsten graute.  
>"Ich... Ich will aber nicht..." gab Shinji fast schon vorwurfsvoll zu.<br>"Dir macht das vielleicht nichts aus, weil dir nie so was wie mir passiert ist aber... Ich will den EVA nicht mehr steuern... Ich will so etwas grauenvolles nicht nochmal durchmachen müssen..." seine Stimme klang zunehmends unsicher, nur noch einen Katzensprung von einem Schluchzen entfernt.  
>Eigentlich sollte er sich was schämen, sich so vor einem Mädchen zu präsentieren, aber bei Ayanami war das... irgendwie anders.<br>Er hatte schon lägst festgestellt, dass sie nicht wie ein gewöhnliches Mädchen reagierte - und das kam Shinji, auch wenn er sich für derartige Gedankengänge hätte selbst ohrfeigen können, sehr gelegen, weil er das, was sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte, wirklich beim besten Willen nicht hätte zurück halten können - und vom 'besten Willen' war er auch noch ein gutes Stück entfernt.  
>"Ich... ich hab solche Angst... Aber... weglaufen kann ich auch nicht..."<br>"Du hast Angst vor den EVAs? Gut, dann bleib im Bett."  
>Shinji war schockiert... keine Moralpredigten? Keine Erwartungen?<br>"Aber dann..."  
>"Ich kann Einheit Eins ebenfalls steuern." erklärte sie tonlos.<br>Das Third Child konnte nicht anders, als sie groß anzusehen.  
>"Einheit Eins kann jeder Zeit auf mich umprogramiert werden. Dr. Akagi hat die Vorbereitungen bereits getroffen."<br>Shinji fühlte ein stückweit den Boden unter sich wegbrechen.  
>Er hatte erwartet, dass man mit allen Mitteln versuchen würden, ihn dazu zu bringen, in den EVA zu steigern, und dass er da nur dagegen halten sollte, aber so... so war es ihm, als schwebte er einfach mitten in Luft, ohne sich an irgendetwas halten konnte... er sollte entscheiden, und wenn er das nicht tat, dann würde alles ohne ihn weitergehen...<br>Nein, dass war nicht der Punkt.  
>Und es erschreckte Shinji zutiefst, dass das es nicht so war.<br>Nicht alle verlangten diese schrecklichen Dinge von ihm.  
>Dieses Mädchen... dieses fremde Mädchen, vor dem er sich den ganzen Tag lang nur ununterbrochen lächerlich gemacht hatte... war einfach so bereit das zu tun, vor dem es ihn zutiefst graute.<br>Sie wollte sich völlig mutterseelenallein diesem Monster entgegenstellen, dass ihn fast umgebracht hatte und wohl nicht all zu viele Schwierigkeiten dabei haben würde, das selbe mit ihr zu tun.  
>Es war genau wie damals, als sie sich das erste mal begegnet waren... sie wusste genau, was sie erwartete, und nahm sie es einfach hin... Shinji wusste nur zu gut, dass er an ihre Stelle gebittet und gebettelt hätte, um diese Schlacht nicht... ganz allein bestreiten zu müssen...<br>Er hielt es nicht aus.  
>Es hielt es nicht aus, in den EVA steigen müssen, er hielt es nicht aus, Schuld zu sein, wenn Rei bei dem Kampf möglicherweise ihn Leben verlieren würde, und am wenigsten hielt er es aus, sich entscheiden zu müssen.<br>Alle anderen, sie verlangten etwas von ihm, damit er hier blieb, damit sie nett zu ihm sein würden. Alle anderen wollten, das er in den EVA stieg...  
>Aber Rei... Rei... Sie hatte keinen noch so geringen Grund, irgendetwas zu tun, nachdem er sie gestern offensichtlich tief verärgert hatte, die er ganz allein diesem Monstrum überlassen wollte... und doch war sie es, die überhaupt gar nichts von ihm verlangte, die ihm sagte, dass er ruhig im Bett bleiben und sich entspannen könne, die an seiner Seite wartete und bei ihm wachte...<br>Er sah selbst, wie ungerecht das war, dass er sie nach allem dem nicht in den Kampf begleiten wollte... das er das selbst bemerkte, war sogar das schlimmste daran. Shinji begann, sich selbst unendlich dafür zu hassen, dass seine Furcht, dieser urtümliche Selbsterhaltungsinstinkt am Ende immer stärker bleiben würde als sein Verstand und sein Herz zusammen im Quadrat.  
>Er war ein scheußlicher Feigling - selbst jetzt, in der verzweifelten Situation des sich-entscheiden-müssens, versuchte er sich noch an andere zu klammern.<br>Doch die einzig andere Person drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg.  
>"Ich muss jetzt gehen. Dr. Akagi und Captain Katsuragi warten auf mich." erklärte Rei leise, ohne sich noch ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen ihrem Schafott entgegen laufend, sich mit jedem klacken ihrer Schuhsolen auf dem Fußboden dem Partikelstrahl nähernd, der sie bei Lebendigem Leibe kochen würde.<br>"AYANAMI!" rief er ihr in einem Anflug halbherziger Schuldgefühle hinterher, doch alles was, was er dafür bekam, war ihre bereits in den Flur hinübergetretene Rückseite und ein leises "Leb wohl." bevor sich die Tür hinter ihr automatisch schloss.  
>Er fühlte sich, als ob er sie niemals wiedersehen würde.<br>Ein paar Augenblicke sah er da, ihr nachsehend, in seiner Position fixiert wie eine Statue, bis er seinen Kopf deprimiert senkte und sich zusammenkugelte, seine Beine noch etwas weiter an seinen Leib ziehend.  
>Er konnte es nicht.<br>Er konnte es es einfach nicht.  
>Er konnte Ayanami nicht so einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen.<p>

Er musste los, musste zu Rei, Misato und den anderen, dorthin, wo alle auf ihn warteten.  
>Eer durfte nicht weglaufen.<br>Er hätte schon damals vor drei Jahren kapieren sollen, dass dasd überhaupt nichts bringt.  
>Shinji seetzte sich gerade hin und schaute sich um, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendjemand daran gedacht hatte, ihm ein paar frische Klamotten dazulassen...<br>Er hatte keine wirtkliche Lust, hier im Alte-Römer-Stil mit der Bettdecke herauszumarschieren - im Notfall war da noch der Plugsuit, den Rei ihm gebracht hatte aber...  
>Er brachte diesen Satz in Gedanken nicht zu Ende, da er bald darauf eine eher unordentlich zusammengefaltete Uniform in einer der Schubladen des Wagens entdeckte, mit dem Ayanami seine unwillkomme Mahlzeit herbeigekarrt hatte, doch die Wahrheit war, das ein Teil von ihm die Tatsache, dass er wieder in den violetten Koloss steigen würde, noch nicht als Teil seiner Realität akzeptieren wollte, und schon gar nicht in Form dieses Anzuges dicht an jeden Winkel seiner Haut gepresst haben wollte.<br>Die Wahrheit war, dass seine Verpflichtungsgefühle gegenüber Ayanami nichts daran geändert hatten, dass er solche schreckliche Angst hatte...

-

"HALT! Wo genau wollt ihr alle hin?"  
>Dank Kensukes Wissen über die Konstruktion solcher Mechanismen und einer guten Portion Muskelkraft von seiten Toujis war es den Beiden gelungen, die Tür des Schutzraumes zu öffnen, doch wie es mit dem Schicksal nun einmal so war, hörten sie gerade in dem Moment, in dem sie jenseits der schweren Stahltüren auf den rotgoldenen Abendhimmel gestoßen waren, hinter sich die Stimme der Klassensprecherin.<br>Sie stand hinter ihnen, in ihrer Uniform, mit ihren üblichen Zöpfen, und erschien alles andere als erfreut, vor allem, als sie die große traube von Schülern entdeckte, die sich um die beiden herum geschart hatte - Es was praktisch die ganze Klasse.  
>"Also wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll... Von den Beiden bin ich so etwas ja gewohnt, aber das der Rest von euch hier ist... Selbst du, Mitsurugi-kun?" Sie entdeckte dessen von dunklen Haaren und dicken, weißen Verbänden bedecktes Haupt am Rande der Menschentraube.<br>"Gerade erst in die Klasse gekommen und schon machst du bei solchem Unsinn mit? Und ich hatte dich für halbwegs vernünftig gehalten... Ich hätte alle von euch vernünftiger gehalten, selbst dich, Suzuhara Touji! Hat es dir denn nicht gereicht, was bei dem letzten Kampf passiert ist?"  
>"Ich will diesen blöden Kampf doch gar nicht sehen!" entgegnete Touji.<br>"Oh ja, was wollt ihr dann?"  
>"Wir wollen Ikari anfeuern!" erklärte Kensuke.<br>"Vor dem Kampf, versteht sich." setzte Touji hinzu, da dieses Detail nicht unbedingt als selbstverständlich hingenommen werden konnte, wenn es sein Kumpel war, der da sprach. "Kensuke hat rausbekommen, von wo aus er und Ayanami heute aufbrechen. Der richtige Kampf ist sowieso wo anders.  
>Wir wissen ja alle, das er ein bisschen... na ja, sensibel ist... und ich dachte halt, ein bisschen Motivation könnte ihm mit Sicherheit nicht schaden, und hab mit Kensukes Hilfe alle zusammengetrommelt...<br>Ich denke nicht, dass das hier der richtige Augenblick ist, um auf den Vorschriften rumzureiten, wenn die beiden da draußen für uns ihren Hintern riskieren gehen!"  
>Hikari antwortete nicht sofort - Sie hatte Suzuhara Touji bis jetzt für einen... na ja, eingebildeten, groskotzigen Grobian gehalten... das er sich so um Ikari sorgte, und ihr so eine 'flammende Rede' hielt, ließ ihn fast schon... heldenhaft aussehen und auch sehr reif...<br>"T-Trotzdem...! Mir kann niemand dafür garantieren, dass du mir die Wahrheit erzählst, und da draußen nicht irgendwelchen Quatsch machst! Ich habe eine gewisse Verantwortung zu tragen, falls du verstehst, was das Wort bedeutet!"  
>"Tja, Klassensprecherin, wenn du so davon überzeugt bist, das wir 'ne Babysitterin brauchen, dann komm doch einfach mit, und wenn wir irgendwelchen Unsinn machen, dann gehst du halt zurück und verpfeifst uns!"<p>

"Genau" kam es mehrmals aus der Menge. "Zick doch nicht immer zu rum!"

Hikari schien kurz zu überlegen.  
>"...Und was ist mit den restlichen Leuten aus unserer Klasse?"<br>"Die werden schon nicht den Schutzraum anzünden, nur weil du fünf Minuten nicht da bist! Im Notfall kannst du sie ja auch mitnehmen!"  
>"O... Okay. Aber ich nehme mein Handy mit, und wenn irgendeiner von auch nur das geringste bisschen Quatsch macht..."<br>"Ja ich weiß, dann knallt's. Schon okay. Lass uns jetzt lieber gehen.  
>Sonst verpassen wir die zwei noch."<br>"Oh ja, lass uns gehen!" stimmte Kensuke zu. "Ich kann's kaum erwarten, Ayanamis Evangelion zu sehen! Ihr müsstets alle mal den von Ikari sehen, das Ding ist absolut obermegasupercool!"

-

Währendessen liefen am Futagoyama die Vorbereitungen für den großen Kampf auf vollen Touren; Fast alle fünf Minuten trafen Laster mit neuen Bauteilen an, es wurden Transformatoren aufgebaut, Teilchenbeschleuniger verdrahtet, supraleitende Leitungen verlegt, Kühlsystheme getestet, es herrschte ein Treiben wie in einem Bienenstock oder einem Ameisenhaufen; Auch der provisorische Stützpunkt nahm Gestalt an, wie auch das Herzstück der Anlage, dessen Aufbau endlich so gut wie vollendet schien.

"Das hier ist unsere Positronenkanone." erklärte Hyuuga der soeben eingetroffenen Leiterin der technischen Abteilung. "Ein Prototyp der Regierung."  
>"Sie funktioniert Einwandfrei funktionieren... theoretisch jedenfalls..." kommentierte Dr. Akagi, bis ihre junge Assistentin ihr berichtete, dass die Zielvorrichtung an die Typ-G Komponenten angeglichen sei.<br>"Tja... dann lasst uns mal auf das Ding vertrauen..." meinte Hyuuga.  
>Doch das vermochte Dr. Akagis Besorgnis nicht sonderlich zumindern, zumal die Kanone dafür ohnehin nicht der Hauptgrund war: "...dann ist das einzig unzuverlässige also der Pilot... Hoffendlich kriegt Misato das hin..."<p>

-

Es ging nicht.  
>Shinji brachte es schlichtweg nicht fertig.<br>Er hatte sich angezogen, sich für den Einsatz bereiterklärt, sich mit den Plänen bis ins kleinste Detail vertraut gemacht... doch wie so oft in Shinjis Leben folgte auf jeden Schritt nach vorne ein Schritt zurück, und jetzt, wo er sich für den eigentlichen Einsatz in den Cages melden sollte... ging es einfach nicht mehr weiter.  
>Er hatte ja wirklich vorgehabt, da herauszugehen und zu kämpfen, aber...<br>Shinji hatte Angst.  
>Er hatte einfach nur Angst, schwere, bleiernde, lähmende Angst, die seine Schritte auf einem kleinen Steg zwischen zwei der hohen Gebäude der Geofront zum erliegen brachte, und ihn daran hinderte, auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen - Hinter ihm waren mittlerweile alle Lichter ausgegangen, und der Weg nach Vorne, der Weg ins Licht, erfüllte ihn mit blankem Horror vor dem, was kommen würde.<br>Er musste an die letzten Kämpfe denken, besondern an den von heute Nachmittag, an die entsetzlichen Schmerzen, die Angst und die Hilflosigkeit.  
>Shinji wollte gehen, aber... er hielt es einfach nicht aus.<br>Er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, dass zu tun, von dem er wusste, dass es getan werden musste, der Gedanke daran machte ihm einfach zu viel Angst... der Gedanke daran, ganz einsam und allein das Gewicht der Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen zu müssen, das niemand da sein würde, um ihn zu retten, wenn er versagen sollte, nein, wenn er versagen würde.  
>Was... was sollte das eigentlich alles?<br>Was machte er denn hier?  
>Er konnte dass doch alles gar nicht...<br>So war das nun mal, Dinge funktionierten nicht einfach so, nur weil man wollte, dass sie funktionierten und ein bisschen böse zu gucken machte ihn noch lange nicht unbesiegbar...  
>An das Geländer des kleinen Steges lehnend blickte Shinji in die dunkle Tiefe, die ihm zur Zeit ziemlich verlockend erschien.<br>Er hatte sich gesagt, dass er sich wahrscheinlich eine Überdosis Schlaftabletten reinhauen müsste, wenn Rei bei dem Kampf gegen den Engel allein antrat.  
>Aber er hatte sich nur selbst etwas vorgemacht.<br>Wenn er für so etwas den Mut hätte, dann hätte er sich selbst dem rest der Menscheit schon vor drei Jahren den Gefallen getan, ihn nicht mehr aushalten zu müssen. Wenn Rei sterben sollte, dann würde er warscheinlich einfach so ohne weiteres weiterleben. Er verspürte schon jetzt beim Anblick seines Spiegelbildes nichts als Aggressionen, ein paar davon mehr würden das Arschloch, das er nunmal war, wohl nicht sonderlich kratzen.  
>Ja, der Abgrund unter ihm sah im Moment sehr verlockend aus.<br>Aber Shinji war selbst dazu zu feige, um vor dieser Welt entgültig davonzulaufen - von der Rettung des Planetens ganz zu schweigen.

Als er hinter sich langsame Schritte auf dem kleinen Steg hörte, hatte er nicht einmal den Mumm, sich zu ihrer Quelle umzudrehen.  
>Er konnte sich auch so denken, dass es Misato war, das sie die Arme verschränkt hatte, und dass sie wohl alles andere als erfreut war.<br>"Shinji-kun. Du hättest dich schon längst zum Einsatz melden müssen!" mahnte sie. Es war fast schon lustig, dass sie jetzt begann, wie ein Elternteil zu klingen.  
>Shinji hätte wohl gelacht, wenn nicht alles so schrecklich gewesen wäre.<br>Er wusste nicht, was er ihr hätte antworten sollen.  
>"Du hast dich doch selbst entschlossen, dass du weitermachen willst, nicht? Dann mach jetzt gefälligst deinen Job!"<p>

War ja klar... Er hatte sich gedacht, dass sie ihm so kommen würde...  
>Dabei war es ja nicht so, dass er nicht wollte, aber...<br>"Ich... ich hab Angst davor, den EVA zu steuern, Misato-san..." gab er leise zu, ihr immer noch den Rücken zudrehend. Aus Angst vor ihren möglichweise kalten, scharfen Worten versuchte er, ihr zurvor zu kommen, und sich für seine Furcht zu rechtfertigen - eigentlich sollte er das gar nicht müssen...  
>SIE war es doch, die von ihm verlangte, dass er da draußen ganz allein sein Leben riskierte...<br>"Du und die anderen, ihr habt es gut... Ihr sitzt in einem sicheren Bunker und gebt Befehle... Die ganzen schrecklichen Sachen überlasst ihr mir..."  
>Von seinen hervorsprudenlden Emotionen überwältigt drehte sich Shinji vom Geländer weg, sah Misato in die Augen und sprach das aus, was ihm schon die letzten sechs Wochen ununterbrochen auf der Zunge geklebt hatte: "...Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie unfair das ist?"<p>

Shinjis Äußerungen lösten eine lange Kette von Ausdrücken in Misatos Gesicht aus, angefangen bei simpler Schockiertheit darüber, dass Shinji das so offen sagte, über ein betroffenes zur Seite schauen, zu einem "Aha!"-Ausdruck, einem dünnen Lächeln und schließlich einem festen, entschlossenen Blick, der direkt auf den verärgerten Jungen gerichtet war.  
>Wenn es das war, dann wusste sie, wie sie es richten konnte.<br>"Jetzt komm mal mit!" verlangte sie, ihren Schützling am Handgelenk packend, weil sie sich bereits denken konnte, dass ihre Worte allein nichts bewirken würden.  
>Sie glaubte, dass sie es jetzt ein stückweit verstanden hatte.<p>

-

Die Zahlen an der Anzeige des Fahrstuhls wurden höher und höher, immer weiter klickten die Rädchen vor sich hin, während der kleine Aufzug in die Tiefen der Geofront vordrang, zum Zentrum der gigantischen Sphäre, von der das bisschen, das die gigantische Fläche bildete, auf der das Gebäude des NERV-Hauptquartier stand, nur die Spitze des Eisbergs gewesen war, tiefer und tiefer hinab in die Finsternis.  
>Misato hielt Shinjis Hand fest und sicher in ihrem warmen Griff, ihm versuchernd, das alles in Ordnung war.<br>Der Junge schaute weg.  
>Im eigentlichen Kampf würde ihre Hand wieder ganz wo anders sein.<br>Doch auch Misatos Blick ging trotz aller Entschlossenheit gerade nach vorn.  
>Das hier war kein Thema, über dass sie sonderlich gern sprach.<br>"Wie du weißt... wurde vor fünfzehn Jahren beim Second Impact die Hälfte der Menscheit ausgelöscht... In den Geschichtsbüchern steht, dass diese Katastrophe von einem Meteoriten ausgelöst wurde, der mit beinahe Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf den Südpol aufraf... das ist jedoch nur die offizielle Version.  
>Was damals wirklich geschehen ist, wurde vertuscht."<br>"Was? Dann ist alles, was ich in der Schule über den Second Impact in der Schule gelernt habe, gelogen?"  
>"So ist es. Aber als Angehöriger von NERV darfst du... nein, verdienst du es, die Wahrheit zu erfahren... Und diese Wahrheit ist, das die Menschheit vor fünfzehn Jahren ein humanoides Wesen in Antarktis fanden... Das war der erste Engel. Als sie versuchten, es zu untersuchen, ist es aus bisher ungeklärten gründen explodiert. Diese Explosion war der Second Impact.<br>Wenn die folgenden Engel jemals einen Third Impact auslösen... war's das mit der Menschheit. Niemand würde überleben."  
>"Am Ende läuft es auf das hinaus, was ich bis jetzt immer und immer wieder gehört habe... Ich ganz allein soll alle hier retten..."<br>Misato ging auf seine Beschwerden nicht weiter ein, sondern fuhr mit dem fort, was sie sowieso schon sagen wollte - Das würde ihn ohnehin viel eher überzeugen:  
>"Sollte es jemals dazu kommen, dass ein Engel bis ins Geschoss EEE unseres Hautquartiers vordringt, wird der ganze Komplex in die Luft gejagt.<br>Um einen Third Impact abzuwenden, würden wir uns selbst , der hier arbeitet, ist sich der Nötigkeit dieser Maßnahme bewusst." erklärte Misato ernst.  
>Wie das so war, wenn man vom Teufel sprach, zeigten die Drehrädchen an der Anzeige des Lifts genau dieses mysteriöse Geschoss 'EEE' an, als Misato davon zu reden begann.<br>Shinji konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass sie dazugehörigen Felder blutrot unterlegt waren, bevor die Beleuchtung des Fahrstuhls sich verabschiedete - Doch Licht kam schon bald in rohen Mengen von außen, ein unwirklicher, ungewisser roter Schein der all zu gut zu der surrealen Welt passte, die sich außerhalb des Fahrstuhls erkennen ließ; Alles war in tiefes rot getaucht, vielleicht fand sich da draußen ein flüssiges Medium; Das würde die seltsamen Blasen dort draußen erklären und die Netzwerke und Gebilde, die den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft nicht unterworfen zu sein schienen; Sie erinnerten an übergroße Mikroorganismen, möglicherweise an Korallen, mikroskopische Schleimpilze vielleicht, oder die Dottersäcke, die ungeborene Lebensformen in den frühsten Stadien ihrer Embryonalentwicklung mit sich führten.  
>Die Art, wie sie im 'Boden' dieses seltsamen Ortes verwurzelt waren, oder, wenn sie von der Decke wuchsen, sich von dort aus zu verzweigen pflegten, hatte auch bizarre Ähnlichkeit mit Bäumen.<br>Der verglichen mit diesen fremdartigen Strukturen winzig klein wirkende Fahrstuhlschacht führte sie durch diesen Ort hindurch tief in den 'Boden' hinein, der dicht von 'Wurzeln' durchwirkt war.  
>Als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffnete, und Shinji im Schacht nach oben blickte, konnte er dort keinerlei Licht erkennen.<br>Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was all diese Strukturen zu bedeuten hatten, oder wie tief er sich gerade unter der Erde befand.

"TERMINAL DOGMA  
>MAIN LCL PLANT<br>HEAVEN'S DOOR"

informierte ihn das Schild neben der gigantischen Pforte vor seinen Augen, neben dem Fahrstuhl das einzige Stück Technologie, an das er sich an diesem finsteren, außerirdisch anmutenden Ort klammern konnte.  
>Als Misato ihren Sicherheitsausweis durch den Kartenschlitz zog, und Shinji hörte, wie die Maschinerie zum bewegen des riesigen Tors sich in Bewegung setzte, durchfuhr ihn das Gefühl, dass er diesen Ort nicht hätte betreten sollen; Ihm war, als entweihe er das Allerheiligste eines Tempels, und die zahlreichen, sich langsam hintereinander öffnenden Mechanismen des Tores machten es nicht besser; Was Shinji jedoch wirklich den Atem raubte, war der Anblick, der ihn dahinter erwartete und sich augenblicklich für immer in sein hirn einbrannte.<br>Er hätte an Ort und Stelle verrückt werden können.  
>Vor seinen Füßen erstreckte sich eine endlose Fläche schier unendlichen Ausmaßes voller roter Flüssigkeit, in deren Mitte ein gigantischer, roter Monolith in der Form eines Kreuzes prangte.<br>Und mit Nägeln und einer kirchturmgroßen, tiefroten, gegabelten Lanze daran fixiert fand sich Gebilde, das wage Ähnlichkeit mit einem menschlichen Torso aufwies.  
>Die durchbohrten Hände sahen fast exakt Menschlich aus, zeigten aber keine Nägel; die weiße, strukturlose Haut warf sich um den Nagel herum in Falten und hing an den Armen herab wie Stoff. Auch der dicke Hals lag in Falten; Der 'Schnabel' des maskenartigen Gesichts, das wie das, das er bei den ersten Beiden Engeln gesehen hatte, der Maske eines mittelalterlichen Pestdoktors ähnelte, bohrte sich in das kalkweiße, gummiartige Fleisch.<br>Das Wesen besaß eine rudimentäre Ohrmuschel, zeigte ansonten jedoch keine der Züge, die man an einem menschlichen Kopf vermuten würde.  
>Shinji war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Brust als männlich oder weiblich einstufen sollte; Die Anwesenheit von Brustwarzen und -Vorhöfen hätte sicher geholfen. Wenn es recht bedachte, sahen sie durchaus gerundet aus, auch wenn er sehr von der wesentlich brisanteren Narbe abgelenkt war, die sich schräng über den Leib der Kreatur zog, und mit im vergleich zum Rest des Geschöpfes recht kleinen, kreuzförmigen Nadeln 'garniert' war.<br>Von der Brust abwärts war der weiße Leib vollkommen entstellt; Man konnte noch entfernt eine Verengung und darauf folgende Verbreiterung im Sinne einer weiblichen Taillie und eines gebärfähigen Beckens erkennen, darüber hinaus glich das Wesen unterhab des Brüste jedoch einer Ansammlung aus formlosen Klumpen -  
>Auf dem ersten Blick hätte man meinen können, dass dem Wesen die beine fehlten, doch der zweite machte klar, dass es mehr als genug davon hatte - dutzende, wenn nicht hunderte, weiblich anmutende Paare von unteren Gliedmaßen wuchsen aus dem verstümmelten Unterleib heraus, in allen möglichen Winkeln und Größen, zum Teil wuchsen kleinere Beine sogar aus größeren heraus, aus Knien und Knöcheln, aus Ober- und Unterschenkeln, in den Zwischenräumen.<br>Und das schlimmte war, sie zuckten noch.  
>Sie bewegten sich.<br>Dieses Ding... dieses Wesen, was auch immer es war... war trotz alledem noch nicht tot.  
>Wirklich lebendig wirkte es jedoch auch nicht; Ein Wasserfall aus einer orangenen Flüssigkeit, die nur das Blut der Kreatur sein konnte, strömte unaufhörlich in den See vor Shinjis und Misatos Füßen herab.<br>Zuerst dachte Shinji, dass es von der Austrittswunde des Speeres kommen musste, aber das Rinnsaal war dafür viel zu breit... man konnte nicht genau sehen, wo das Blut her kam, aber es machte fast den Eindruck, als ob dieses Ding... menstruierte.  
>Über diesem ganzen Raum lag ein erdrückender Gestank nach Blut, von dem auch der Flur, in dem Shinji und Misato standen, nicht lange verschohnt blieb.<br>Shinji hätte sich an Ort und Stelle übergeben können.  
>"Ist... das... das... das kann doch nicht sein, oder? Ein... Ein Engel? Oder... ein EVA...?"<br>"Nein." berichtigte Misato. "Das hier ist wahrscheinlich der Urprung allen Lebens auf diesem Planetens und gleichzeitig auch der Schlüssel zu dessen Vernichtung. Das ist das zweite Engel. Lillith."  
>"L-Lillth...?"<br>"Ja. Das hier ist der mögliche Auslöser des Third hier ist es, was die Engel mit ihren Angriffen zu erreichen versuchen, und nur ein Wesen mit den selben Kräften wie ein Engel kann sie aufhalten... Ein EVA.  
>Um Lillith zu beschützen, kämpfen wir mit den EVAs. Aber wir können sie nicht selbst steuern. Das kannst nur du. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als dir und den EVAs die Zukunft der gesamten Menschheit anzuvertrauen."<br>"Und warum gerade ich?" verlangte Shinji zu wissen.  
>"Warum soll gerade ich diese schwere Bürde ganz allein tragen?"<br>Misato schien fast auf diese Frage gewartet zu haben.  
>Ohne lange überlegen zu müssen drehte sie sich zu Shinji, und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.<br>"Das hat niemand entschieden. Wahrscheinlich ist es einfach dein Schicksal.  
>Aber ich habe dich hergebracht, weil ich will, dass du weißt, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der bei diesen Kämpfen sein Leben riskiert. Wir alle tun das.<br>Du bist nicht allein."  
>Shinji wendete seinen Blick zur Seite.<br>Wirklich überzeugt war er in seinem Inneren noch nicht, aber Misatos Worte hatten seinen Vorwürfen den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.  
>Er wollte nicht am Ende der ganzen Menschheit schuld sein.<br>"Ich werde den EVA... noch einmal steuern.  
>Dieses eine Mal noch."<br>Misato hielt die Hand des unsicheren Jungens fest mit ihrer eigenen fest, und er klammerte sich nur all zu gerne an den Halt, den sie ihm bot.  
>Solange sie ihn stützte... so lange sie seine Hand hielt... würde er es vielleicht schaffen, sich selbst weis zu machen, das er vielleicht doch nicht allein war.<br>Zumindest fürs erste.

-

"Man, wir stehen hier schon eine halbe Ewigkeit rum!" beklagte sich Touji. "...Bist du sicher, dass du dich mit der Zeit nicht irgendwie vertan hat? Die im Schutzraum werden merken, das wir weg sind..."  
>Touji, Hikari, Nagato und der Rest der Klasse 2-A warteten schon geraume Zeit am Geländer auf dem Dach eines Bunkergebäudes.<br>"Die Zeit ist definitiv richtig. Ich hab's mir aus dem Computer meines Vaters besorgt." entgegnete Kensuke, der zu Hikaris Misfallen jenseits des Geländers saß, prüfend auf seine Armbanduhr blickte und dabei die Füße nach unten hin baumeln ließ.  
>"Wenn die Zeit richtig ist, warum sind sie dann noch nicht aufgetaucht?"<br>Toujis Zweifel - und die aller anderen - wurden jedoch schlagartig zum Schweigen gebracht, als die Schüler Maschinengeräusche vernahmen.  
>Ein ganzer Berghang war dabei, sich inklusive Vegetation zur Seite zu schieben, um unter sich Beton und Metall freizugeben.<br>"Wahnsinn... Der Berg bewegt sich!" rief Touji begeistet aus.  
>Kensuke war bereits auf den Beinen. "Das müssen die Evangelions sein!"<br>Die beiden Jungs, wie auch die übrigen mitgebrachten Schüler, hörten nicht auf, Bauklötzchen in die Luft zu starren, als die beiden titanischen Biomaschinen an die Oberfläche gefahren waren.  
>Selbst Nagato und der Klassensprecherin, die eher für ihre ernsthaftigkeit bekannt waren, zeigten eine gewisse Begeisterung.<br>"Das sind also die Roboter, die Ikari-kun steuert?" wollte Hikari wissen.  
>"Jap!" bestätigte Kensuke. "Das heißt, der Violette mit dem Horn ist der von Ikari. In dem orangenen sitzt Ayanami."<br>Die sonst so streng anmutende Klassensprecherin lehnte sich über das Geländer heraus, hob ihren Arm in die Höhe und rief: "Ihr schaft das! Gebt euer Bestes!"  
>Touji betrachtete sie eine Drittelsekunde.<br>Anscheinend war sie war nicht nur zickig, jedenfalls nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag... sie hatte beinahe etwas fürsorgliches.  
>"Wir alle vertrauen euch!" rief Touji hinterher, worauf der Rest der Klasse entweder jetzt spätestes nach Kensukes "Ihr seid die größten!" in die Anfeuerungsrufe miteinstimmte.<br>Nagato traute sich nicht so richtig, irgendetwas laut auszurufen, hob aber zögerlich den Arm und winkte den vorbeitstampfenden Evangelions schließlich fast schon mit so etwas wie Enthusiasmus oder gar einem dünnen Lächeln hinterher.

-

An der provisorischen Basis angekommen blieb für Shinji zunächst eine ganze Weile nichts zu tun, während die letzten Vorkehrungen für den Kampf getroffen wurden.  
>Er steckte sich zurück in seine Schuluniform und lief etwas herum, um Zeit totzuschlagen.<br>Viel brachte es nicht.  
>Seine Nervosität stieg ins unermessliche, je länger er den zahlreichen Technikern beim Aufbau der einzigartigen, empfindlichen Systeme sah, und begriff, dass er schon sehr bald für die Leben all dieser Leute verantwortlich sein würde - und dafür, ob ihre Mühen Früchte trugen, oder nicht.<br>All das würde man ihm anvertrauen - und er konnte nicht anders, als sich von dieser ganzen Verantwortung wie erschlagen zu fühlen.  
>So schwer es war, in dem gegebenen Zeitraum die ganzen Elektronik aufzubauen, so leicht war es, ihn mit trübsinnigen Gedanken zu füllen.<br>Shinji beschloss, Misatos Ratschlag nachzukommen und zu versuchen, in einem ruhigen Winkel der Bunker noch ein bisschen zu schlafen, aber es brachte nichts - teils, weil er bereits den ganzen Nachmittag unfreiwilligerweise im Bett verbracht hatte, teils wegen seiner Anspannung.  
>Trortdem fühlte er sich nicht wirklich erleichtert, als man ihn zur letzten Einsatzbesprechung rief.<p>

-

"Shinji-kun, das da drüben ist die Positronenkanone. Damit werden wir das AT-Feld des Feindes durchbrechen."  
>"Aber... es war nie für einen richtigen Kampf gedacht, nicht? Wer sagt uns, das es nicht einfach in die Luft geht oder so...?" fragte der junge EVA-Pilot unsicher.<br>"Theorethisch müsste es der Belastung standhalten, aber ich will ehrlich zu dir sein." antwortete Dr. Akagi. "Solche großen Energiemengen sind noch nie zum Einsatz gekommen. Bevor der erste Schuss abgefeuert wurde, kann keiner sagen, ob das Mündungsrohr, die Leitungen und der Kondensator das aushalten."  
>Shinji schluckte.<br>Das fing schon mal 'gut' an.  
>"Ich werde euch beiden jetzt die Aufgabenverteilung für den Kampf bekanntgeben!" setzte Misato fort. "Shinji-kun?"<br>"Ja?"  
>"Du feuerst mit Einheit Eins die Kanone ab."<br>"Ja."  
>"Rei?"<br>"Ja?"  
>"Du wirst ihm mit Einheit Null Deckung geben."<br>"Verstanden."  
>"Wir müssen es so machen, weil Shinji-kun mit Einheit Eins einen höheren Synchronwert erreicht. Bei diesem Einsatz kommt es auf äußerste Präzision an." erklärte die Wissenschaftlerin. "Außerdem musst du beachten, dass die Positronenkanone nicht exakt gradlinig feuert, weil sie von Erdmagnetfeld, Erdrotation und Erdanziehungskraft abgelenkt wird. Das musst du beachten, weil du den Energiekern des Engels auf jeden Fall genau treffen musst."<br>"Und woher erkenne ich, wo der ist?"  
>"Wenn der Engel sich zum Angriff formiert, entblößt er in der Mitte eine auffällige Struktur. Wir glauben, dass das der Kern ist.<br>Wir haben bereits ein entsprechendes Zielerkennungsprogramm in dein Interface einprogrammiert. Sobald sich die Zielhilfen im Visier überlagern, drückst du ab. Der Computer übernimmt den Rest.  
>Aber wegen des Aufwands für die Energieversorgung wird der EVA keinerlei Bewegungsspielraum haben. Du musst auf jeden Fall in Schussposition bleiben."<br>"Ich kann also nicht ausweichen..." stellte Shinji beunruhigt fest.  
>"Richtig."<br>"Und was ist, wenn ich daneben schieße, und der Feind schießt zurück?"  
>"Halt dich nicht mit solchen Gedanken auf. Konzentriere dich darauf, ihn mit dem ersten Schuss zu erwischen."<br>"Ich muss also treffen... oder es ist alles aus..."  
>Na dann gute Nacht.<br>Shinji hatte sich selbst noch nie zu viel zugetraut.  
>Schon allein wegen der ganzen Anspannung war es praktisch unvermeidlich, dass er das alles königlich in den Sand setzten würde...<br>Seine zumindest zeitweilige Rettung kam in Form eines dünnen, hohen Stimmchens, dessen Besitzerin eigentlich unnötigerweise nachfragte, ob ihre Aufgabe nun darin bestand, EVA 01 zu beschützen.  
>Es war fast, als wolle sie ihn daran erinnern, dass sie immer noch da war.<br>Das er nicht allein war.  
>Aber eben nur fast.<br>Er versuchte sich bestimmt nur, etwas einzureden und sie fragte einfach nur nach, um sich sicher zu sein, dass sie alles verstanden hatte.  
>Sie hatte keinen wirklichen Grund dafür, sich um ihn zu sorgen, nicht?<br>"Ja." bestätigte Misato. "Also los, es ist Zeit. Legt eure Anzüge an!"

-

Am provisorischen Stützpunkt gab es auch eine provisorische Garderobe, klein, eng, bunkerhaft und - das war der Punkt - mit nur einem grünen, halb durchscheinenden Vorhang als Trennung zwischen Jungen- und Mädchenunkleide.  
>Shinji hatte es schnell hinter sich gebracht und versucht, seiner Nervosität Luft zu machen, in dem er seine Schuluniform, und selbst die Socken und die Unterhose akribisch zusammenfaltete; Per Knopfdruck legte sich das änfänglich weite Material des Plugsuits eng an seinen eher unbeeindruckenden Körper.<br>Er machte immer noch keinen besondern zuversichtlichen Eindruck.

Rei ließ die abgelegten Teile ihrer Schuluniform dagegen einfach ohne weiteres auf den Boden fallen. Der Rock lag bereits breit auf dem Boden, die Bluse folgte kurz darauf.  
>Auch den BH ließ sie einfach auf den Boden sinken.<br>Als nächstes zupfte sie das Höschen, weiß wie alles, was sie an Unterwäsche zu besitzen schien, von ihren Beinen runter und ließ auch dieses fallen.  
>"Vielleicht-" Erst, als er ein Gespräch beginnen wollte, realisierte er, das er schon wieder glotzte.<br>Er schaute beschämt weg.  
>unbetrachtet stülpte Rei den Plugsuit über ihren makellosen Leib.<br>"Vielleicht... sind wir morgen schon nicht mehr am Leben..." meinte Shinji betrübt. Er traute sich immernoch nicht im Geringsten zu, das in irgendeiner Form zu schaffen.  
>Um so mehr schockierte ihn ihre klare, sichere Antwort: "Nein."<br>"Du wirst nicht sterben." verkündete Rei entschlossen.  
>Der Plugsuit legte sich eng um ihren Körper und ließ ihre Silhouette hinter dem Vorhang erheblich zusammenschmelzen.<br>"Ich werde dich beschützen."  
>Ihre Schritte verloren sich genau wie der Schatten ihrer Silhouette in der Ferne, bis das Geräusch der automatischen Tür ertönte.<br>Danach hörten sie auf.  
>In der Stille fragte sich Shinji, ob er es denn überhaupt wert war, beschützt zu werden.<p>

-

"Diese Nachrichten wurden in unserem Büro für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit hinterlassen. Sie ist für dich."  
>Erstaunt und irgendwie auch ungläubig blickte Shinji das kleine Abspielgerät an, und nahm es zögerlich aus Misatos Händen.<br>Es musste irgendwie wichtig sein, wenn Misato ihn dafür auf dem Weg zu den EVA-Rampen abfing, obwohl er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, wer ihm wohl noch unbedingt etwas hinterlassen wollte.  
>Vorsichtig drückte er den Abspielknopf.<br>"Ich bin's, Suzuhara. Ikari... Nein, ich sollte dich ab jetzt beim Vornamen nennen. Shinji, ich vertraue auf dich!"  
>"Hier ist... Mitsurugi. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du... siegreich sein wirst, Ikari-san."<br>"Hi, hier ist Aida! Ikari, zeig, was du drauf hast!"

-

Die Stunde der Wahrheit nahte, und die japanische Inselkette versank in der Finsternis.  
>Ein Licht nach dem anderen ging aus, ein Fenster nach dem anderen verdunkelte sich, eine Stadt nach der anderen; Auch ein gewisser Pinguin beobachtete mit erstaunen, wie sich jenseits des Wohnzimmerfensters die Finsternis über die Stadt legte, bis einzig und allein das Band der Milchstraße als Lichtquelle übrig blieb.<br>Auch in den Schutzräumen wurde es dunkel, Millionen von Menschen hockten mit fragenden Gesichtern in der Finsternis - So auch Touji und Kensuke.  
>Sie hatten ihren Teil getan, alles weitere lag jetzt bei Shinji und Rei.<br>Sie hofften nur, dass ihr Beitrag genug gewesen war.

-

Nachdem alles gesagt und getan war, fanden sich Shinji und Rei auf den Einstiegsstegen neben ihren jeweiligen Evangelions.  
>Über dem ganzen, leuchtenden Stützpunkt saßen sie in den Wolken, zwei einsame Silhuetten unter dem Firmament.<br>Rei saß mit angezogenen Beinen da, Shinji im Schneidersitz.  
>Er bereute es, das zwischen ihnen so ein großer Abgrund war, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er getan hätte, wenn es anders gewesen war;<br>Der Abgrund war nicht nur physischer Natur.  
>Shinji ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich zu seiner Mitstreiterin hinüberwandern, zu jenem Mädchen, dass in den letzten Wochen nicht aufgehört hatte, ihn zu faszinieren.<br>All die Zeit hatte er sie als so zerbrechlich wahrgenommen und den Wünsch verspürt, sie beschützen zu können, und jetzt war sie es, die ihn beschützen würde.  
>Es war wohl nicht verwunderlich; Trotz ihres schwächlichen, kränklichen Aussehens schien Rei über eine endlose innere Stärke zu verfügen und überhaupt keine Furcht zu kennen.<br>Shinji hatte in den letzten beiden Tagen so viel und doch so gut wie gar nichts über sie gelernt, doch eines war sicher: Das er begonnen hatte, sie über alle Maßen zu respektieren und zu bewundern, und sich aus den Tiefen seines Inneren heraus zu wünschen, dass er eines Tages so sein könnte wie sie.  
>Sie war eigentlich die erste Person, die ihm je Zuwendung gezeigt hatte, ohne irgendetwas dafür zu erwarten.<br>Und doch vermochte sie ihm, die völlig nutzlosen Jungen, das Gefühl zu geben, gebraucht zu werden, irgendetwas tun zu können, dass für andere gut war.  
>Schon allein für diese zwei Dinge verdiente sie wohl einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen - auch wenn sie davon wohl niemals erfahren würde.<br>Da war immer noch ein großer, großer Abgrund zwischen ihnen.  
>Trotzdem... Wenn er jetzt versagen und das Ende der Welt veruhrsachen würde, war es schön, vorher noch einmal an ihrer Seite gewesen zu sein.<br>Doch eine einzige Sache wollte Shinji noch wissen, bevor er mit ihr gemeinsam in den Kampf zog: "...Ayanami? Wieso steuerst du eigentlich den EVA?"  
>Sie schien erst überlegen zu müssen, fast, als ob sie noch nie darüber nachgedacht hätte.<br>"Wegen meinen Verbindungen." antwortete zie schließlich.  
>"...Verbindungen?"<br>"Ja. Ich bin daran gebunden."  
>"...an meinen Vater?"<br>"...an alle Menschen."  
>"Du... bist wirklich sehr stark, Ayanami." gab Shinji in einem Tonfall tiefster Bewunderung zu. Doch Rei sah daran anscheinend nichts, worauf sie stolz sein müsste: "Ich tue nur, wozu ich da bin. Ich hab sonst nichts."<br>Shinji war zutiefst verstört.  
>Jetzt schien er wieder irgendwas gesagt zu haben, was sie unglücklich gemacht hatte, oder- er wusste es nicht. Er verstand nicht, was sie damit meinte, aber es machte ihn unendlich traurig.<br>'Ich hab sonst nichts'... Das klang viel zu sehr wie seine eigenen Gefühle.  
>Er wollte nicht, dass sie so etwas fühlte... er sah gar nicht ein, wieso so eine ehrfurchtgebietende Person wie sie sich so fühlen sollte - Doch was sollte er schon sagen? Am liebsten würde er einfach ihre Hand nehmen, und sie nie wieder loslassen (als Misato das bei ihm gemacht hatte, hatte es immerhin was gebracht) aber das ging nicht.<br>Das würde er sich doch niemals trauen.  
>Was konnte jemand wie er schon für sie tun?<br>"Es ist Zeit." verkündete Rei, noch bevor er eine antwort auf diese Frage finden konnte. Noch während sie sprach, stellte sie sich gerade hin, stand wie ein uneinnehmbarer Turm vor der strahlenden Mondscheibe und gab Shinji das Gefühl, winzig klein zu sein.  
>Das fahle Mondlicht setzte sie einfach perfekt in Szene, vermochte es, die bloße Essenz ihrer Existenz auf einen Blick sichtbar zu machen.<br>Shinji konnte nicht anders, als im stillen zu staunen; Rei im Mondlicht war das schönste, was er in seinem ganzen Leben jemals gesehen hatte.  
>Klar hatte er sie schon vorher im leicht (oder gar nicht) bekleidetem Zustand gesehen, aber die ganze Zeit über war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, über ihre Eingenarten nachzugrübeln, oder aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie nackt gewesen war, in äußerste Panik zu verfallen, sodass ihm nie so richtig aufgefallen war, dass sie schön war.<br>Ihre schlanken Waden, die manch einer als zu schmal eingestuft hatte, nach Shinjis Meinung jedoch eine gewisse Eleganz ausstrahlten, ihre Haltung, aufrecht und entschlossen, bereit, ihre Aufgabe um jeden Preis zu erfüllen, ihre Brüste, nicht überdurchschnittlich groß, aber prall und fest; Ihr Po, rund und straff, irgendwo noch eine kindliche Note zeigend, ihre Hüften, weiblich gerundet, ganz so, wie es sein sollte... vollkommene Schönheit.  
>Aber auch eine sehr vergängliche Schönheit.<br>Die alte Brille seines Vaters fest in der Hand haltend, ließ sie wieder ihr übliches "Leb wohl" verleiten und führte Shinji zu den Sätzen zurück, die sie ihm zu vor geantwortet hatte.  
>Shinji fühlte sich, als hätte er ohne weiteres an Ort und Stelle auseinander fallen können.<br>Er war nicht in der Lage, zu verhindern, dass sie derart traurige Dinge dachte oder sagte... Shinji glaubte, einen neuen Grund gefunden zu haben, um sich selbst zu hassen.  
>Er durfte nicht versagen.<br>Auch um ihretwillen nicht.

-

Schließlich fehlten nur noch Sekunden bis zum Beginn des Kampfes, und Shinji, der sich mitlerweile in seinem Entryplug befand, hatte sich zurück gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, um sich auf besser konzentrieren zu können und etwas ruhiger zu werden.  
>Er durfte nicht daneben schießen.<br>Er durfte nicht weglaufen.  
>Jetzt hing alles ganz allein von ihm ab.<br>Er musste treffen.  
>Schließlich kam der Signalton.<br>Jetzt find es an.  
>"Shinji-kun... Ich weiß, wie viel Überwindung es dich gekostet hat, den EVA wieder zu steuern. Vielen Dank."<br>Er saugte jedes ihrer Worte ein wie Tropfen von Nektar und Ambrosia und hoffte, das dieser bescheidene kleine Vorrat ausreichen würde, um seine Angst zu beschwichtigen.  
>"Beginn der Operation Yashima!" hörte er sie dann laut über das Interkom befehlen.<br>Noch im selben Moment begann im Bunker das große Tippen und Koordinieren - Dr. Akagi, Hyuuga, Ibuki, Aoba, der ältere Mitsurugi, wie auch ein paar andere Techniker, hatten nun alle Hände voll zu tun.  
>Auch Commander Ikari und Subcommander Fuyutsuki, die im Hauptquartier zurückgeblieben waren, und auf ihren üblichen Plätzen in der nunmehr vereinsamt wirkenden Hauptbrücke saßen, beobachteten das geschehen mit todernsten Mienen auf den Bildschirmen.<br>Die Energieversorgungssysteme, die man zuvor mühsam aufgebaut hatte, waren dabei, eins nach dem anderen aktiviert zu werden - so weit lief alles gut, und auch der Countdown lief.  
>Shinji atmete laut aus und ein, wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, nervöser.<br>Entweder er traf... oder es war alles aus.  
>Das Ende der Welt stand bevor... und nur er konnte es verhindern.<br>Man ging in die nächste Phase des Planes über - den Engel mit Beschuss durch automatische Geschützbaterien in die Offensive zu locken, sodass dieser seinen Kern entblößen würde - und um ihn abzulenken, falls das bei diesen Wesen überhaupt möglich war.  
>Wie erwartet hatte der Engel mit dem simplen Beschuss keinerlei Probleme, führte bei seinen ständigen Transformationen die gröbsten Sakrilege gegen die euklidische Geometrie durch.<br>Die Energie war nach einem regen Austausch von technischen Fachichinesisch in der provisorischen Basis bald dort, wo man sie wollte - Die Partikelkanon wurde zum Schuss aufgeladen.  
>Die Zielvorrichtunbgen wurde ausgefahren - eine von der Größe eines Kleinwagens für EVA 01, und ein kleineres Pendant davon in Shinjis Entryplug.<br>Mutlos blickte er auf die wild tanzenden Zielhilfen in seinem Visier und den scheinbar unbesiegbaren Engel dahinter.  
>Die ganze Aktion war schneller in Gang gekommen, als er gucken konnte; Er konnte die surreale Position, in der er sich befand, immer noch nicht richtig erfassen.<br>"...Ich wünschte, ich hätte Ayanamis Entschlossenheit... Ich trau mir ja nicht mal selbst zu, dass ich das schaffe... Was mache ich hier überhaupt?  
>Warum bin ich hier? Um die Menschheit zu retten? Das kommt mir alles so... unwirklich vor..."<p>

Nun war es also so weit... all die Energie des Landes, all die Bemühungen der vielen Menschen hier... alles konzentrierte sich auf ihn und es raubte ihm die Luft zum atmen.  
>10<br>9  
>8<br>7  
>6<br>5  
>4<br>3  
>2<br>1  
>"FEUER!" befahl Misato.<br>Zeitgleich sprangen die zwei dreieckigen 'Fadenkreuze' zusammen, sich in der Form eines Sternes vereiningend.  
>"Massiver Energieanstieg im Zielobjekt!"<br>Shinji drückte ab.  
>Der Strahl raste über das Land wie eine Lawine aus Licht, ein paar ungünstig platzzierte Gestelle und Mäste restlos schmelzend.<br>Doch der Engel hatte die Energiekonzentrationen in der Ferne keinesfalls übersehen, und formierte sich in Windeseile zurück zu seiner Sanduhrähnlichen Position, einen weiteren Strahl gleißenden Lichtes verschickend.  
>Die beiden Strahlen rasten auf einander zu, verdrehten sich ineinander, bis sie sich zu einer Verstrebung aus reinweißem Licht verbanden.<br>Doch diese blieb nicht lange bestehen, da die Teilchen, aus der sie bestand, sich durch ihre gegenseitigen Wechselwirkungen ablenkten - Der Strahl des Engels verfehlte den Stützpunkt der Menschen, schlug in einen benachbarten Berg ein, und blies eine gigantische Lichtsäule in den Himmel, die Landschaft mit herabregnenden Sprenkeln aus Lava tränkend.  
>Der Strahl aus Shinjis Waffe hatte mehr Glück - Er durchbrach, ganz den Berechnungen entsprechend, das AT-Feld des Engels, eine Schneise durch dessen Innerstes brennend - Und mit einem Mal wurde Shinji klar, dass das, wogegen er da kämpfte, kein Automat, sondern ein lebendes Wesen war; Die im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern eher anorganisch anmutende Struktur und die scheinbar automatisierte Vorgehensweise, das allmähliche Vorwärtsbohren hatten Shinji eher an eine Maschine erinnert - aber jetzt, wo er das Geschöpf empfindlich getroffen hatte, konnte kein Zweifel mehr daran bestehen, denn es reagierte genau so, wie so ziemlich jedes Lebewesen auf eine Verletzung reagieren würde - Es schrie.<br>Ein schreckliches, kratzendes Geräusch irgendwo zwischen Kreidekreischen und dem Schrei eines menschlichen Kindes hallte durch die Nacht, begleitet von einer scheinbar unwillkürlichen Transformation des Engels in eine Masse unsymetrischer, chaotischer Stacheln, die binnen Sekunden aus dessen Mitte hervorbrachen, schwarz und ausgebrant, ihre chrakteristische blaue Farbe einzig und allein in der Mitte des Gebildes behaltend.  
>Der Schrei war nicht nur zu hören, sondern auch zu spüren, versetzte die Luft in Schwingung, hallte in in jeder Faser jener wider, die das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatten, ihn zu hören.<br>Es war der Schrei eines verwundeten Gottes - aber war es auch der Todesschrei?  
>Das überirdische Geschöpf, dass nie dazu geschaffen worden war, um den Boden zu berühren, konnte sich nicht mehr in der Schwebe halten und sank herab auf die Erde. Blut spritze aus der von Shinjis Positronenkanone verheerten Mitte, eine ganze Supernova rauschte aus dem Körper des Engels, ganze Stadtteile bespritzend und beregnend.<br>"Haben wir gewonnen?" fragte Misato.  
>Im Kommandobunker richtiteten sich alle Augen und Messgeräte auf die eigentliche Wunde des Engels, die im wesentlichen aus einem zyllindrischen Einschusskanal bestand, in dessen Umgebung das blutige, kristaline Fleisch zerbrochen war wie eine Glasscheibe.<br>Diese Sprünge sahen eigentlich ziemlich irreparabel aus - waren sie aber nicht.  
>Mit geschockten, weit aufgerissenen Augen sah das NERV-Personal im Bunker zu, wie sich die scheinbaren Scherben wieder auf einer Ebene anordneten und sich verbanden. Auch das klaffende Loch regenerierte sich restlos, und darunter - Der Kern, rot, rund und unversehrt - Shinji hatte ihn nur gestreift.<br>Schnell wurde ihm klar, das der auf die Schnelle in seine Richtung geschossene Strahl niemals dazu bestimmt war, ihn zu treffen, sondern in erster Linie Shinjis eigenen Partikelbeschuss abzulenken - und sei es nur um ein klitzekleines Bisschen.  
>Der Engel hatte den Angriff trotz des Ablenkungsmanövers nicht nur bemerkt, sondern auch einschätzen können, dass sein AT-Feld nicht ausreichen würde, um ihn abzulenken...<br>Dieses Ding war hochintelligent, und Shinjis misslungener Angriff hatte ihm gerade ziemlich exakt verraten, wohin es zielen musste, wenn es alle seine Probleme möglichst schnell loswerden wollte.  
>Er hatte ja von Anfang an gewusst, dass er es versauen würde.<br>Der Engel verschwendete keine einzige Sekunde - zunächst faltete er sich in seine bevorzugte, oktaedrische Form zurück, um seine Kräfte zu sammeln... und dann holte er zum Gnadenstoß aus, sich zu einer gigantischen sternförmigen Struktur faltend, deren enorme Ausmaße sich in mehreren Schritten multiplizierte.  
>Auch der Schuss war enorm - Es war, als habe man in der lichtlosen Mitte der Nacht eine neue Sonne entzündet; Der Engel machte keine halbe Sachen, wählte für seine Schussbahn den direktesten Weg zwischen sich und seinem Feind - Eine gerade Linie.<br>Der mittelgropße Berg, der das Pech hatte, innerhalb dieser Linie zu liegen, schmolz innerhalb von Sekunden dahin, mehr als die Hälfte des Gesteins floh als Welle aus dünnflüssiger Lava vor der schier grenzenlosen Energie, die es zu verdampfen drohte.  
>Die Erde unter dem Stützpunkt bebte, als das Gestein unter ihnen unter Einfluss der riesigen Energiemengen zu Stoffen mit anderen chemischen und physikalischen Eigenschaften reagierte;Der Boden löste sich schon durch die Berührung des alles einhüllenden Lichtes auf, einfach so zerfallend, die etwas widerstandsfähigeren Brocken durch die Landschaft schleudernd, einfach weggefegt wie von einem göttlichem Richtspruch, Panzer flogen durch die Luft, Anlagen wurden fortgeschleudert, Scheiben brachen, den sicheren Tod gemeinsam mit den Scherben hereintragend.<br>Das die Anlagen nicht zusammen mit den zahllosen NERV-Angestellten darin einfach restlos verdampften, lag daran, dass sie an der Rückseite des Berges lagen - Der Engel hatte auf die Spitze gezielt, ganz genau auf die Quelle des Schusses, dessen tödlicher Wirkung er nur knapp entkommen war.  
>Dort oben war die Welt, wie wir sie kannten, dabei, sich aufzulösen, zerfiel und ließ Pfützen aus flüssigem Metall zurück, die Atmosphäre selbst war rot und verbrannt, alles ionisiert, das Gefüge der uns bekannten Gesetzmäßigkeiten so weit zersetzt, dass kleinere Felsbrocken spontan zu schweben begannen.<br>Weiter unten, an der dem Engel abgewandten Seite des Futagoyama waren diese noch so weit intakt, dass sie die Existenz kleiner Bunker erlaubten" - Und der, in dem Misato, Dr. Akagi und ihre Untergebenen sich befanden, war wie durch ein Wunder intakt geblieben - Die meisten darin hatte es von den Füßen gerissen, die Beleuchtung war ausgefallen, die Alarmsysteme hörten nicht auf zu piepen und es würde wohl ein paar Minuten dauern, bis das Fleckchen Erde vor dem Ausgang des Bunkerns sich so weit abgekühlt hatte, dass ein normaler Mensch diesen lebend verlassen konnte, aber sie waren da, sie lebten.  
>Obgleich Misato frei im Raum gestanden und daher eine recht unerfreiliche Erfahrung mit den Erschütterungen hatte, kämpfte sie mit sich selbst, um sich unverzüglich aufzurichten.<br>"Die... Energiesysteme?" fragte sie, sich keinen Augenblick lang aufhaltend.  
>"Größtenteils intakt, Wiederaufbau bereits voll im Gange." berichtete Hyuuga augenblicklich, der es geschafft hatte, sich an seiner Konsole festzuhalten, und sich daher immernoch in seinem Stuhl befand.<br>"Die Positronenkanone?"  
>"Ist auch noch intakt. Aber es ist schwer zu sagen, ob ein zweiter Schuss möglich ist..."<br>Das reichte.  
>Es musste reichen.<br>"Wir haben keine Wahl, wir müssen es nochmal versuchen..." folgerte Misato.  
>"Shinji-kun, ist alles in Ordnung? Du must Einheit Eins sofort wieder in Schussposition bringen!"<p>

Über das Interkom war nichts als unkontrolliertes Schluchzen zu hören.  
>Wo einst eine aufwändig aufgenbaute Basis inklusive einem Schützengraben für den Evangelion gewesen war, waren jetzt nur noch verbrannte Erde und rot glühendes, geschmolzenes Gestein; Es stimmte, das Gewehr war intakt, aber es war so ziemlich das einzige, von dem man das behaupten konnte - EVA 01 war von der Wucht des Aufpralls mehrere hundert Meter von der Kanone weggeschleudert worden, und das hatte dem Piloten wohl das Leben gerettet - Hätte er den Strahl mit voller Wucht abbekommen, wäre der EVA wohl bereits bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerschmolzen.<br>Aber auch so war die metallische Panzerung des Evangelions äußerlich leicht angeschmolzen und immer noch am dampfen, und Shinji hatte sowohl die Wucht, die EVA 01 weggeschleudert hatte, als auch die Hitze des Positronenstrahls aus erster Hand mitbekommen.  
>Er hatte sein Ziel verfehlt...<br>Er hatte daneben geschossen...  
>Es tat alles so schrecklich weh...<br>Alles, was er befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten.  
>Unfähig, auch nur den kleinsten klaren Gedanken zu fassen, saß er sa, die Beine so weit angezogen, wie es die Halterungen im Entryplug zuließen, die Arme um seinen eigenen Leib geschlungen, hilflos in der Finsternis schluchzend.<br>Das strahlende, weiße Licht des Engels brannte in jedem einzelnen Quadratzentimeter seines Körpers.  
>Tränen der Verzweiflung sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln.<br>Am Ende war trotz aller schönen Worte ja doch alles gekommen wie beim letzten Mal... So viele hatten hier ihr Bestes gegeben, Misato, Dr. Akagi... alle...  
>Alle hatten in ihn vertraut, und er hatte daneben geschossen...<br>Er hätte gleich wissen müssen, dass wieder so enden würde...  
>Warscheinlich würden Misato und die anderen ihn in ihren letzten Atemzügen verfluchen, und schon bald darauf würde das Ende der Welt eintreten, jeder einzelne Mensch auf diesem Planeten würde sterben und es würde allein seine Schuld sein.<br>Und das schlimmste war, das er überhaupt nichts mehr tun konnte... Misato sagte zwar, das er es noch mal versuchen sollte, aber er fragte sich, wieso... Er würde es doch sowieso niemals schaffen... Er konnte überhaupt nichts mehr, er war völlig von seiner eigenen Angst und seiner Panik gelähmt.  
>Er konnte nur noch heulen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass niemand da war, der seine Klagen erhören und ihn hier raus holen wür-<p>

"Den Piloten von Einheit Eins sofort auswechseln. Der Pilot von Einheit Null wird übernehmen."  
>Shinjis bis jetzt fest zusammengekniffene Augen standen mit einem Mal weit offen.<br>Diese Stimme... Diese tiefe, rauhe, nüchterne Stimme hätte er unter tausenden wiedererkannt, und doch hätte er eher damit gerechnet, diese tausend unbekannten zu hören als diese eine vertraute.  
>Sie kam von weit her, hatte die Seele des Jungen erst nach einer langen, langen Reise erreicht, dessen Rückverfolgung von den hohen Bergesspitzen bis in die tiefen des Erdreiches geführt hätte - bis hin an die Lippen seines Vaters.<br>"Ikari!" rief der Subcommander, sich alarmiert zu seinem Vorgesetzen drehend.  
>Er glaubte nicht, dass er ihm sagen müsste, wie ungünstig die Umstände für das auswechseln des Piloten zur Zeit standen, jetzt, wo der Feind jederzeit zum Gnadenstoß ansetzen dürfte und dessen Bohrer sich nicht unweit über ihren Köpfen befand, oder wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass sie diesen Kampf mit nur einem einzigen Evangelion ohne jede Verteidigungsmöglichkeit gewinnen würden.<br>Doch Ikari blieb felsenfest bei seiner Forderung: "Der derzeitige Pilot ist nicht in der Lage, seine Aufgabe wahrzunehmen."  
>Es ließ sich einfach nicht anders richten - Das Third Child war offensichtlich an seinem Limit... Die letzten Kämpfe, die im wesentlichen nur durch zufällige Ereignisse - oder weil es eben so vorherbestimmt war - hatten gezeigt, dass nicht mehr viel zu machen war, nachdem dieser Punkt erreicht war...<br>Bis jetzt war ihm nicht viel anderes übrig geblieben, als den völlig verängstigten Jungen trotzdem einzusetzten - Wegen des großen Planes, weil keine andere Waffen zur verfügung standen, weil es strategisch nicht anders möglich war. Ikari Gendo war schon immer ein eher pragmatischer Mensch gewesen, der stehts das Große und Ganze im Blick hatte - So war ihm heute Mittag nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als zuzuhören, wie das Kind, das seine Frau so geliebt und ihm vor Jahren anvertraut hatte, sich die Lungen aus dem Leib schrie.  
>Aber...<br>Er konnte das nicht nochmal.

"Überdenken Sie das bitte!"  
>Der Commander reagierte äußerlich nur mit einem relativ leisen, fragenden Laut, als die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung einen Intercom-Kanal zum Zentraldogma öffnete, und das Antlitz der Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung quer über dem Hauptbildschirm erschien.<br>"Er ist nicht weggelaufen! Denken Sie nicht, dass wir die Entscheidung, ob er weitermacht, nicht ihm selbst überlassen sollten?  
>Vertrauen Sie auf ihren Sohn! Ich habe Vertrauen... in den Piloten von Einheit Eins!"<br>Ikari hatte die tiefe Überzeugung, mit der seine Untergebene da sprach, nicht erwartet.  
>Den Jungen bei ihr zu lassen, war keine falsche Entscheidung gewesen.<br>Diese ganze Situation weckte die wage, längst verschüttete Erinnerung an eine alte Begebenheit.  
>Stimmte es? Hatte er den Jungen unterschätzt?<br>Es könnte gut sein... Er hatte mit dem Kind noch nie etwas richtig gemacht.  
>Diese Frau schien sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher zu sein.<br>"...Gut... Verfahren Sie nach eigenem Ermessen."  
>"Vielen Dank, Sir!"<p>

Shinji konnte es nicht fassen, was er da eben mit angehört hatte...  
>Misato... alle anderen... sogar sein Vater...<br>Sie trauten ihm das ehrlich zu!  
>Sie dachten wirklich, das er das schaffen konnte!<br>Er.  
>Sie... sie vertrauten ihm wirklich!<br>Sie vertrauten ihm!  
>Ihm kamen fast die Freudentränen.<br>Er... er war nicht allein!  
>Er war nie allein gewesen!<br>Misato... Dr. Akagi... Die Techniker... Seine Freunde auch. Sie alle vertrauten ihm! Sie alle taten was sie konnten, und wenn es nur auf einfache Anfeuerungsaktionen belief, jeder von ihnen tat ihren Teil, um es ihm einfacher zu machen... damit er nur noch alles zu Ende zu bringen brauchte...  
>Und sie... sie glaubten daran, das er es zu Ende bringen konnte!<br>Shinji konnte es nicht glauben, wie blind er gewesen war... Seine eigene Furcht und sein eigenes Leid hatten ihm den Blick vernebelt...  
>Er war nun mal ein nutzloser Feigling...<br>Shinji selbst traute sich immer noch nicht zu, dass er das hier schaffen konnte, aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen.  
>Er musste allen hier zeigen, dass er sie auch nicht allein ließ, das auch er seinen Teil dazu beitrug und sein bestes gab... Auch wenn alles verloren sein sollte... Er wollte ihnen wenigstens gezeigt haben, dass er ihre Anstrengungen zu schätzen wusste, damit sie ihn... vielleicht nicht so sehr hassten, wenn alles den Bach hinunter ging.<br>Damit er sich selbst nicht so sehr hassen musste.  
>Er musste es versuchen, er musste.<br>Shinji hätte es sich selbst niemals verzeihen können, wenn er sich vor Angst nicht vom Fleck bewegt hätte, jetzt, wo sein Vater ihm vertraute und ihm zusah, das erste Mal richtige Erwartungen an ihn stellte wie ein... richtiger Vater.

Jedes kleine bisschen Mut und Entschlossenheit zusammen kratzend, das er jemals in irgendeinem Winkel seines Wesens besessen hatte, begann Shinji immernoch laut atmend und mit Todesangst erfüllt, mit seiner zitternden, durch einer dünnen Schicht aus kaltem Schweiß vom Material des Plugsuits getrennten Hand ungelenk nach vorne zu greifen, und sich fest um den Griff des Steuerungshebels zu krallen, als sei es sein eigenes, blankes Leben.  
>Er richtete sich auf, die Tränen von Freude und Verzweiflung noch immer in seinem Gesicht kleben habend, zog sich mit den Armen nach vorne, weil der Rest von ihm noch nicht damit aufgehört hatte, vor Furcht erstarrt zu sein.<br>All diese Menschen denen er einst vorgeworfen hatte, dass sie ihm das hier ohnehin nicht zutrauten, alle, vor denen er zugegeben hatte, dass er nicht wusste, woher er die Stärke für diesen Krieg nehmen sollte... jetzt waren es ausgerechnet ihre Worte, aus denen er seine Kraft bezog, Silbe für Silbe leer saugend wie ein Moskito.

"Shinji, ich vertraue auf dich!"

Mühsam krallte er sich mit den Händen des EVAs an einem noch relativ stabil wirkenden Stück Gestein fest, den immernoch qualmenden, violetten Titaten mühsam aus dem halbgeschmolzenen Loch heraus, in dem er gelegen hatte, fing sich gerade noch so ab, um nicht unsanft auf dem Boden zu landen.

"Ikari, zeig, was du drauf hast!"

Vor Anstrengung ächzend kroch er mit der lädierten Biomaschine über den pampigen Boden, durch die Vernichtung hindurch, die der letzte Angriff des Engels hinterlassen hatte, schleppte den schmerzenden Körper, der nicht der seine war, mit wenig mehr als reiner Willenskraft vorran.

"Ich habe Vertrauen... in den Piloten von Einheit Eins!"

Ohne irgendetwas zu haben, das ihm als Stütze hätte dienen können, stellte er sich so ziemlich allem, was seine Sinne ihm zur Zeit meldeten zum trotz wieder auf die Beine, und hob die selbst im Vergleich zum kolossalen Evangelion gigantische Positronenkanone auf.  
>Evangelion Einheit 01... war in Position.<p>

"Shinji-kun?" hörte er Misatos immer noch völlig überzeugte Stimme über das Intercom zu ihm durchdringen.  
>"Ja, Ma'am?"<br>"Wir vertrauen dir jetzt die ganzen Energiereserven Japans an. All unsere Hoffnungen und Wünsche... und die Zukunft der gesammten Menschheit und das Leben jedes einzelnen Lebewesens auf dieser Welt... liegen nun in deinen Händen.  
>Viel Glück."<br>"Verstanden." bestätigte Shinji, seine Steuerhebel noch einmal anziehend und somit die Kanone vollends in position bringen.  
>Man sagte ihm, dass er die Zielerfassung jetzt manuell ausführen musste, aber das vermochte ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr zu verunsichern... Er hatte keine Zeit dafür - Der Bohrer des Engels war in diesem Augenblick dabei, die Decke der Geofront zu durchstoßen.<br>Das ganze NERV-Hauptquartier bebte.  
>Shinjis Hände zitterten.<br>Jetzt ging es ums ganze. Nach einer halben Sekunde von wackeligen Versuchen gelang es ihm, den Engel zu fixieren.  
>Die paar Sekunden zwischen der Gegenwart und dem Zeitpunkt, an dem das Positronengewehr einsatzbereit sein würde, kamen ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit.<br>Er wollte endlich schießen können.

"Erneuter Ernergieanstieg im Zielobjekt!"  
>"Verdammt!"<p>

Oh nein.  
>Bitte nicht, bitte nicht, nicht jetzt... nicht, jetzt wo er...<br>Shinji hatte gerade mal Zeit, sein Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht abzubilden, dann war der Strahl aus gleißendem Licht auch schon losgebrochen und schmolz sich durch Erde und Gestein... aber nicht durch den Panzer von EVA 01.  
>Das einzige, was bei Shinji ankam, war das blendend helle Licht.<br>Sich gegen dieses zur Wehr setztend öffnete er seine zugekniffenen Augen einen Spalt breit - und riss sie sofort komplett auf, als er begriff, was geschehen war.  
>Der tödliche Partikelstrahl des Engels strahlte in allen Richtungen um ihn herum, zahlreiche Ströme aus Licht rasten an ihm vorbei, sich auffächernd wie das Delta eines Flusses - Aber keiner davon traf ihn, denn in einigem Abstand vor ihm stand EVA 00, groß, orange, und bewaffnet mit einem lächerlich großen Schild, dass an eine Raumfähre erinnerte.<br>Die Pilotin dieses Kolosses würde es wohl lediglich als die selbstverständliche Erfüllung ihrer Pflicht sehen, aber Shinji konnte nicht anders, als es zu sehen, wie es war... Sie hatte ihm gerade sauber das Leben gerettet.  
>Wieder einmal wurde es Shinji in aller Deutlichkeit klar, dass er nicht allein war, nicht einmal auf dem Schlachtfeld.<br>"AYANAMI!"  
>Spätestens jetzt wurde es ihm klar, dass er niemals aufhören würde, dieses Mädchen zu bewundern.<br>Kühnlich stellte sie sich der Feuerwalze in den Weg, die drohte, sie beide jederzeit zu überrollen, um ihn zu beschützen, nur mit diesem Schild, dass bereits dabei war, auseinanderzubrechen, nur um ihre Pflicht gegenüber all denen zu tun, deren Wege sie bis jetzt gekreutzt hatte.  
>Sie lieferte sich auf Gedeih und Verderb Shinjis Fähigkeiten aus, diesen Feuersturm zu beenden.<br>Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen.  
>Jetzt lag es an Shinji, seinen Beitrag zum großen Werk zu liefern, damit die aller anderen nicht umsonst gewesen waren.<br>Er durfte die anderen nicht enttäuschen, jetzt, wo er sich endlich sicher sein konnte, dass sie alle ausnahmslos hinter ihm steigen.  
>ER durfte sich selbst nicht enttäuschen, jetzt, wo sich ihm die Chance bot, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte ... eine Chance, Ayanami zu beschützen.<br>Und nicht nur sie... er würde diese kleine Welt, dieses kleine... Zuhause das er sich hier aufgebaut hatte, mit aller Kraft verteidigen, wie gering sie auch sein mochte.  
>Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass das mit der Justierung des Visiers endlich klappen würde.<br>"Mach schon... Mach schon..."  
>Seine zunächst flehende Stimme wandelte sich zunehmends in einen Befehlston um.<br>"Mach schon... mach schon!"  
>"Mach schon!"<br>Als die Zielhilfe einrastete, verschwendete er keine Sekunde, und drückte ab.  
>Der Positronenstrahl zerfetzte den gegnerischen Energiestrahl, zog Kränze aus Wasser aus dem See um sich, den er überflog, und durchbohrte den Engel schließlich genau in der Mitte, begleitet von den Geräusch von brechendem Glas.<br>Der Botschafter versuchte noch, sich durch zurückfaltung in seine bevorzugte, diamantartige Form zu retten, doch es brachte nichts; Die Feuersbrunst raste genau durch ihn hindurch.  
>Ramiel stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, noch viel kreischender und markerschütternder als der Erste, die asymetrische, stachelartige Form, die ihn ihn begleitete, noch wilder und größer - und dann verstummte er für die Ewigkeit.<br>Mehrere Krater brachen in die Oberfläche des Engels ein, hässliche, unförmige Vertiefungen, und in der Wand der größten - Mehrere Spiegelungen des Energiekerns.  
>Der Strahl war mitten hindurch gegangen.<br>Egal, aus was für einem Material die rote Sphäre bestand, dem direkten Beschuss mit diesen gigantischen Energiemengen hielt sie nicht stand - vielmehr zerplatzte sie einfach, den noch blau gebliebenen Teil des Engel in einem tiefen rot färbend.  
>Der zweite Schuss... war tödlich gewesen.<p>

Der Bohrer, der ihnen bis jetzt Probleme gemacht hatte, zerplatzte nur etwa zehn Meter über dem Hauptquartier und taufte dieses mit einem Wasserfall aus Blut.  
>Auch aus den Zacken ergossen sich zahllose Rinnsale, das Material spitzte Tropfenweise herrab.<br>Innerhalb weniger Sekunden zerfiel der ganze Körper des Engels, diese fliegende Festung in ihre Bestandteile.

Doch Ikari Shinji hatte für dieses Schauspiel keine Augen - Denn Ayanami Rei, dieses faszinierende, unergründliche, entschlossene Mädchen hatte ihn zuletzt mit dem bloßen Körper ihres Evangelions beschützt, nachdem ihr die letzten Reste des Schildes entgültig aus den Händen geschmolzen waren.  
>EVA 00 stüzte wie ein Stein auf den Boden, die gesammte Metallrüstung ausgebrannt und geschmolzen, mit immernoch glühenden Stellen hier und da, und das Schlachtfeld, dass nach all diesen Hochenergieaktionen nur noch aus halbgeschmolzener Schlacke bestand, nahm den einäugigen Giganten etwa genau so gerne in sich auf wie ein riesiges Loch mit Treibsand.<br>Shinji ließ die Kanone unverzüglich fallen, und eilte herbei, um den noch qualmenden Evangelion zumindest zur Hälfte auf das noch feste Stücken Erde zu ziehen, auf dem er bis jetzt gestanden hatte.  
>Er musste Rei auf der Stelle da heraus bekommen - alles andere konnte er hinterher klären. Sich nicht anders zu helfen wissen griff er sich sein Progmesser und stach damit so lange auf die geschmolzene Öffnungsplatte von EVA 00 ein, bis er diese herausgehebelt und die Einführungstelle für den Entryplug freigelegt hatte - erfreulicherweise funktionierte zumindest ein Teil der Elektronik funktionierte noch, sodass der Entryplug darauf sofort herausgefahren und das überhitzte LCL ausgestoßen wurde.<br>Sobald sich der teilweise geschmolzene Entryplug von EVA 00 in der durch die Rettungsaktion ebenfalls geschmolzenen Hand von EVA 01, und diese sicher auf dem Boden befand, stieg Shinji aus, sprang ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken oder sich auch nur wirklich darüber bewusst zu sein, von Höhen herunter, die er sich in einer anderen Situation im Leben nicht zugetraut hatte, vom Plug zur Schulter des EVAs, von dortaus zum Arm und schließlich zu Boden.  
>Er hatte nur eine einzige Sache, nein, eine einzige Person im Sinn.<br>Ayanami Rei.  
>So lange hatte er sie und die eigentümliche Welt,<br>in der sie zu leben schien, aus der ferne betrachtet, so lange hatte er versucht, ihr irgendwie näher zu kommen, während er innerlich stets kurz davor gewesen war, auseinander zu fallen...  
>Jetzt würde er endlich fähig sein, etwas für sie zu tun.<br>Eilig drehte er am halb geschmolzenen Verschluss der überhitzten Einstiegsluke, und es tat furchbar weh, wie es schon weh getan hatte, den Plug mit den Händen des Evangelions da raus zu holen, doch das könnte ihm nicht egaler sein.  
>Er wollte nur wissen, ob sie in Ordnung war.<br>Der Kampf gegen die Luke war mühsam, trug aber schlussendlich Früchte, und kaum, dass sie aufgesprungen war, lehnte sich Shinji in die Finsternis des Plugs hinein, wo Reis reglose Form in ihren weißen Plugsuit gehüllt von silbernen Zwielicht des Mondes beschienen in ihrem Steuerungstuhl lag.  
>"Ayanami! Ayanami!" rief er vor Besorgnis zerwühlt in die Dunkelheit hinein. "Bist du in Ordnung? Sag doch was! AYANAMI!"<br>Es war keinerlei Reaktion zu sehen... Was wenn sie...  
>Nein. Sie bewegte sich.<br>Eine Regung ging durch ihre feinen Finger, die sich bis zum zum Schluss geweigert hatten, die Brille des Commanders loszulassen.  
>Sie lebte.<br>Auch der Rest von ihr regte sich, sie richtete ihren bis jetzt zur Seite hängenden Kopf auf und öffnete ihre Augen.  
>Er war das erste, was sie sah.<p>

Shinji war von seinen Gefühlen vollkommen überwältigt.  
>Als er zu ihr den Entryplug stieg, spürte er deutlich, wie die Tränen vollkommenster Freude sich unter seinen Augen ansammelten.<br>Sie lebte.  
>Sie hatte das alles überlebt...<br>Oh, bei allen Göttern und sämtlichen Himmelskörpern, sie lebte.  
>Er war so überkommen von seinen Emotionen, das ihm gar nicht einfallen wollte, was er in dieser Situation am besten sagen sollte - so blieben ihm nur diese wahren, unverarbeiteten Gefühle selbst übrig.<br>"'ich hab sonst nichts'... So etwas schreckliches... darfst du doch nicht sagen..." bgann er.  
>Rei blickte ihn einfach nur mit großen Augen an. "Und dann auch noch immer dieses 'Leb Wohl' zum Abschied... Das macht mich immer so traurig..."<br>Shinji senkte seinen Blick, unfähig, sich und seine Gefühle irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
>Rei wirkte verwundert; Sie schien ehrlich nicht zu wissen, was sie jetzt tun oder sagen sollte. Auch sie wirkte ein wenig überwältigt.<br>Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf, Shinji dabei keinen einzigen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen.  
>Sie verstand nicht so richtig, was eigentlich los war.<br>"Warum weinst du?"  
>Shinji schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, auf ihre Frage zu antworten.<br>Rei wendete betrübt ihren Blick ab.  
>"Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie man sich in so einer Situation am Besten verhalten sollte..."<br>Shinji schaute zu ihr auf.  
>"Probier's doch mal... mit einem Lächeln..."<br>Erst jetzt bemerkte sie es.  
>Und es schockierte sie, dass sie es erst jetzt bemerkte.<br>Die Art, wie er sich durch die Luke hineingelehnt hatte, der hingebungsvolle Ausdruck in seinen mitternachtsblauen Augen, dieses Lächeln tiefster Erleichterung...  
>Genau wie der Commander.<br>Er war... wegen ihr gekommen, um sie zu retten, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihr gut ging... ihr, und ihr allein, ganz gleich, wie viele Klone in den Untergrundkomplexen von NERVvor sich hin schwappten... natürlich wusste er nichts davor, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er deshalb zu weinen schien, weil sie ...nicht beschädigt war, und das er sie auf diese Art ansah, wie sie zuvor nur eine einzige Person jemals angesehen hatte - so, als ob sie etwas wertvolles wäre.  
>Genau wie der Commander... und doch anders als er.<br>Der ältere Ikari hatte sie erschaffen und ihr eine Bestimmung gegeben, aber... sein Sohn hatte überhaupt gar keinen Grund sich um sie zu sorgen, zog überhaupt keinen Nutzen daraus, dass sie in Ordnung war...  
>Rei war fast schon ein bisschen schockiert darüber.<br>Sie fühlte sich an den Tag erinnert, als er sie in seine Arme geschlossen hatte, so fest und vorsichtig, und überhaupt nicht kalt, ganz anders als der Fußboden, so sorgsam mit ihr umgehend, als ob sie etwas unsagbar kostbares wäre.  
>Auch dafür hatte er keinen Grund gehabt...<br>Vielleicht hatte sie ihn deshalb seid diesem Tag ununterbrochen aus der Ferne betrachtet. Vielleicht hatte das auch etwas damit zu tun, dass sie sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, um ihm wegen des vorletzten Engels bescheid zu sagen, oder dass sie so lange vor und in seinem Krankenzimmer gewartet hatte, anstatt sich dort einzufinden nachdem man ihr berichtet hatte, dass er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte - aber eigentlich hatte sie für diese Zeit keine anderen aufgaben gehabt, also war sie sich da nicht sicher.  
>Sicher war, dass das hier eine Art von Verbindung zu sein schien, mit der sie noch keinerlei Erfahrung hatte.<br>Aber er hatte sie gerettet.  
>Er hatte sich um sie gesorgt und das... berührte sie.<br>So kam es, dass sie es ihm zeigte.  
>Dieses wunderschöne, warme Lächeln, dass sie nur für trübsinnige Männer mit mitternachtsblauen Augen reserviert hatte, die ihr das Leben gerettet hatten, und für die sie das ihre jederzeit hergeben würde.<p>

Shinji konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie ihn tatsächlich anlächelte - und was für ein Lächeln das war! Dünn und zaghaft, fast, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob das so richtig war, aber der Ausdruck in ihren Augen bewies, das es durch und durch ehrlich gemeint war.  
>Es betünchte seine Wangen mit einem zarten Rosaschimmer und ließ ihm keine andere Wahl, als es zärtlich zu erwidern.<br>Er reichte er ihre Hand, an der das Gummi des Plugsuits in der innenseite Brandspuren aufwies, und sie reichte ihm zaghaft die ihre.  
>Als sie sich in der Finsternis des Entryplugs inmitten der zerschmolzenen Landschaft an den Händen hielten, wusste Shinji, dass der heutige Tag für ihn trotz aller Strapazen, die er durchlebt hatte, für immer eine unersetzliche Erinnerung bleiben würde.<p>

_  
>(1) AWWWWW *~*<br>(2) Ich habe hier Teile der 'Second Impact' Erklärung aus Episode 7 eingefügt, weil's grad so gut gepasst hat.  
>(3) Im Original gab es diese coole Stelle, wo sich die Strahlen verdrehen. Kenny wollte sie unbedingt drin haben. Bei dem rest des Kampfes bin ich jedoch ausnahmslos nach Rebuild gegangen. *Melodie von 'Angel of Doom' summ*<br>Merkt man, dass das (in beiden Versionen) einer meiner Lieblingskämpfe war?  
>(4) Freut euch schon darauf, den 1. Akt im nächsten Kapitel noch gemütlich ausklingen zu lassen - In 15: [Hoffnung]<p> 


	16. 15: Hoffnung

15: [Hoffnung]

-

Nodody knows who I really am  
>I've never felt this empty before<br>And if I ever need someone to come along  
>Who's gonna comfort me<br>And keep me strong  
>We are all rowing in the boat of fate<br>The waves keep on comming and we can't escape  
>But if we ever get lost on our way<br>The waves will guide you through another day  
>-Rie Fu, 'Life is like a boat'<p>

"Sehr gut. Damit ist die Nachbesprechung des Einsatzes abgeschlossen."  
>"Der Einsatz ist allen widrigen Umständen zum trotz zufriedenstellend verlaufen." setzte Subcommander Fuyutsuki zu den wenigen Worten seines Vorgesetzten hinzu. "Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, werden wir werden Ihre besonderen Verdienste bei Planung und Leitung dieser Mission in Ihrer Akte vermerken lassen, Captain Katsuragi."<p>

"Danke, Sir." erwiderte Misato knapp, ihren Vorgesetzten in deren riesigen Büro in einer aufrechten Haltung gegenüberstehend.  
>"Nundenn..." setzte Fuyutsuki fort. "Sich um die Aufräumarbeiten und die Festellung der Kollateralschäden zu kümmern, wird das zweifelhafte Vergnügen der technischen Abteilung werden. Sie dürfen wegtreten."<br>"Ja, Sir."

-

Kaum, dass sich die Tür des Büros hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, ließ Misato das 'professionelle Pokerface' fallen und erlaubte es sich erstmal, herzhaft zu gähnen.  
>Es musste sicherlich schon zwei Uhr Morgens sein...mindestens.<br>Aber eigentlich war sie ja relativ gut dran - Ritsuko und die anderen konnten froh sein, wenn sie in dieser Nacht überhaupt noch ins Bett kamen.  
>Misato selbst hatte das Glück, zur Einsatzabteilung zu zählen, die wie der Name schon sagt, relativ wenig zu tun hatte, sobald der Einsatz zuende war.<br>Die einzige Aufgabe, die Misato noch zu erledigen hatte, bestand darin, die Piloten von der Krankenstation abzuholen, wo man sie nach dem Kampf erst einmal gründlich durchgechekt hatte - Nur eine Routinemaßname, sie schienen alle Beide physisch unversehrt zu sein als man sie - kurioserweise aus ein- und demselben Plug - geborgen hatte.  
>Tatsächlich fand sie Beide bereits auf den Wartebänken im Korridor der Krankenstation sitzend, wo ihr ein sichtlich müder Mediziner erklärte, dass sie beide unverletzt waren und das Commander auch schon informiert sei. Das First Child habe großes Glück gehabt, dass man sie rechtzeitig aus dem angeschmolzenen EVA entfernt habe.<br>Schließlich machte sich der Mann auf den Weg in seinen wohlverdienten Feierabend, und überließ es Misato, ihm die zwei immer noch in ihren Plugsuits steckenden Kinder aus dem Flur zu schaffen.

Als sie einen genaueren Blick über die zwei warf, erfuhr sie auch die Antwort auf eine Frage, die ihr schon die ganze Lagebesprechung über durch den Kopf ging - also hier war die Uniformjacke des Commanders gelandet - er musste sie Rei zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt zwischen ihrer Ankunft im Hauptquartier und dem Beginn der Besprechung übergeworfen haben.  
>Das zart gebaute Mädchen hätte sich unter dem für einen Mann von beachtlicher Statur ausgelegten, schwarzen Kleidungsstück wohl komplett verschmanzen können, wenn sie es gewollt hätte.<br>Misato glaubte einen Moment lang ein dünnes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen entdeckt zu haben.  
>Shinji schien Rei bis jetzt still betrachtet zu haben, wendete sich aber seinem Vormund zu, als er bemerkte, dass sie endlich zu ihnen beiden herübergelaufen war.<br>"Shinji? Rei?"  
>"Ja, Ma'am?"<br>"...Laut dem was ich gehört habe, seid ihr OK.  
>Ihr könnt euch duschen und nachhause gehen. Es ist ja auch schon ziemlich spät. Ich habe angeordnet, dass ihr für Morgen erst mal von sämtlichen Experimenten entbunden werdet - und schulfrei habt ihr natürlich auch.<br>Shinji, wartest du am Zugang Nr. 2 auf mich?"  
>"Ja."<p>

-

Jetzt waren immerhin zwei der viel zu zahlreichen Duschen im Waschraum der Piloten im Betrieb - Die Türen verdeckten das nötigste und eigneten sich auch dazu, um die eigenen Klamotten darüber zu hängen, sodass man die Kabinen eigentlich voll bekleidet verlassen konnte, trotzdem wäre es Shinji wesentlich lieber gewesen, etwas mehr als eine dünne Trennwand zwischen sich und dem nächsten nackten Mädchen zu haben.  
>Theoretisch könnte man ja argumentieren, dass es an ihr ohnehin nichts gab, dass er noch nicht gesehen hatte, aber ehrlichgesagt änderte das nichts daran, dass ihm die Situation etwas unangenehm war.<br>Shinji hatte seid dem Ereignis in ihrem Entryplug nicht besonders viele Worte mit ihr gewechselt, aber das war, weil es nichts mehr zu sagen gegeben hatte - Die Stille zwischen ihnen war eine des Verständnisses gewesen.

Dann aber war sein Vater in der Krankenstation aufgetaucht.  
>Shinji saß zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit teilweise abgezogenem Plugsuit auf einer Behandlungsliege, wo der zuständige Mediziner dabei war, ein paar Elektroden an seinem Oberkörper zu befestigen, um irgendetwas zu überprüfen, von dem Shinji selbst nichts verstand.<br>Weil nun auf der anderen Seite des Raumes eine Person anderen Geschlechts - genauer gesagt, Rei - darauf wartete, das man eine ähnliche Prozedur an ihr durchführte, hatte man die besagte Liege mit einem zusammenklappbaren Raumteiler aus Papier vom Rest des Raumes abgegrenzt, sodass Shinji nur noch Reis Silhouette sehen konnte - und eben auch die seines Vaters, als dieser erschienen war.  
>Nachdem dieser sich nach der Einsatzbereitschaft der Children erkundigt hatte, und als Antwort durch den Paravent hindurch gesagt bekam, dass man eigentlich nur Routinetests durchführe, wendete er sich einzig und allein Rei zu und fragte sie nach dem Kampf.<br>Rei berichtete relativ sachlich und neutral von den Ereignissen, sagte eigentlich nicht mehr, als dass der erste Schuss daneben gegangen sei, dass sie das sie für die Verteidigung zuständig gewesen war, und dass man den Engel letzendlich vernichtet habe.  
>Das sie sich dem Partikelstrahl zum Schluss mit nichts als dem bloßen Körper ihres EVAs entgegen gestellt hatte, schien sie nicht mal für wichtig genug zu halten, um es zu erwähnen.<br>Der Commander antwortete auf ihre Erzählung mit einem kurzen "Gut." und merkte an, dass es ebenfalls gut sei, dass sie unverletzt sei.  
>Rei merkte an, dass das nicht verwunderlich sei, da das Third Child sie rasch aus ihrem Evangelion befreit habe.<br>Dieses hatte sich in diesem Moment gewünscht, ihre Gesichtsausdrücke zu sehen, gespannt darauf, was sie wohl antworten würde, falls sein Vater genauer nachfagen sollte - Doch die Reaktion des älteren Ikari fiel recht knapp aus:  
>"Ich verstehe."<br>Danach merkte er an, das Rei immernoch vom LCL durchnässt sei, und fragte sie, ob sie nicht friere.  
>Als Shinji, wieder komplett in seinen Plugsuit eingehüllt, weil er zur Zeit kein anderes Kleidungsstück zur Verfügung hatte, hinter dem Raumteiler hervorkam, um Rei zu sagen, dass sie jetzt dran war, traf er den Commander, der bereits dabei war, zu gehen, nur einen Schritt vom Türrahmen entfernt an.<br>Der Ältere blieb stehen und drehte sich tatsächlich zu ihm um - Doch Worte des Lobes, die Shinji, naiv wie er war, einen Moment lang erwartet hatte, blieben aus - Alles, was der Commander trat, war seinem Sohn direkt in die Augen zu starren, mit einem Blick, der sich einem quer durch den Schädel bohren und auf der anderen Seite wieder hervorbrechen könnte, bevor er sich wieder zurück drehte und ging, ohne ein einziges Wort zu verlieren.

Als Shinji sich schließlich zu Rei gewendet hatte, fand er sie in eine schwarze Jacke mit goldenen Umrandungen und vereinzelten grünen Ornamenten gewickelt - Die Uniformjacke seines Vaters.  
>Jeder Außenstehende hätte ihn nach mitansehen dieser Szene wohl eher für Reis Vater gehalten.<br>Shinji hatte nicht mehr gewusst, was er fühlen sollte - Und das hatte sich in der Gegenwart, in die ihn ironischer Weise ausgerechnet Rei zurückholte, nicht geändert.  
>Sie war mit dem Duschen fertig, verließ - diesesmal glücklicherweise mit ihrer Schuluniform bekleidet - Ihre Duschkabine, den abgelegten Plugsuit und ihr Handtuch unter dem Arm tragend.<br>Vermutlich würde sie jetzt gehen - Er sollte vermutlich etwas sagen.  
>Shinji wollte nur all zu sehr, dass die Annäherung an sie, die er sich lange gewünscht und in dieser Nacht endlich erreicht hatte, eine Dauerhafte blieb - Irgendwie hätte er erwartet, dass es ihm leichter fallen würde, sie anzusprechen, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig das Leben gerettet hatten, doch da hatte er es sich wohl mal wieder zu einfach gemacht.<br>Mit Müh und not schaffte er es, sich zu einem wackeligen "A-Ayananmi...!"  
>durchzuringen.<br>Sie drehte sich weder nach ihm um, noch sah sie ihn an, doch dass sie auf der Stelle stehen blieb, räumte jegliche Zweifel daran aus, dass sie ihm zuhörte - und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er etwas antworten musste, sich aber keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, was er sagen wollte.  
>Er hatte den Mund weit offen, bekam aber trotzdem keine Worte heraus.<br>Rei stand einfach nur da, ihm keine Zeichen gebend, die ihm hätten anzeigen können, ob sie vielleicht irgendwie ungeduldig wurde, oder ob sie auf ihn wartete, was automatisch bedeutete, dass er sie warten ließ.  
>Er musste irgendetwas sagen... mindestens etwas simples...<br>"G-Gute Nacht..."  
>Rei gab darauf keine Antwort.<br>Gerade als Shinji sich fragte, wie ungeschickt seine Äußerungen auf einer Skala von 'ziemlich' bis 'absolut lächerlich' wohl geklungen haben musste, setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung - hatte er sie jetzt verwirrt, oder hatte sie keine Lust mehr herumzustehen oder so etwas?  
>Shinji wurde klar, dass er immer noch dutzenden Lichtjahre davon entfernt war, dieses Mädchen zu verstehen: Kurz vor dem Ausgang blieb sie wieder stehen.<br>"Auf Wiedersehen."  
>Es waren zwei simple, leise Worte, die nicht mal mit sonderlich viel Emotionen gesprochen waren, aber für Shinji waren sie randvoll gespackt mit einer großen Bedeutung: 'Auf Wiedersehen' hatte sie gesagt, nicht 'Leb wohl'.<br>Dieses Mal enpfand Shinji bei ihren Abschiedsworten nicht das unheimlich traurige Gefühl, sie zum letzten Mal zu sehen, sondern eine seltsame Art von ungewohnter Wärme, die sich als Brennstoff die Gewissheit nahm, dass dieses Mädchen von nun an ein klitzekleines bisschen anders durch ihr Leben gehen würde, dass diese Sache heute wirklich etwas... bewirkt hatte.  
>Es entzündete in ihm eine Hoffnung, die er jetzt das erste Mal zu fühlen, aber noch lange nicht auszusprechen vermochte - auch nicht in Gedanken.<br>Die Hoffnung, dass die Welt nicht genau die selbe sein würde, wenn er daraus verschwinden würde.  
>"Ja... Auf Wiedersehen Ayanami!"<br>Es stimmte.  
>Er würde sie wiedersehen - er hatte Misato zwar gesagt, dass er den EVA 'dieses eine Mal noch' steuern würde, aber er versuchte im Moment nicht daran zudenken, und einfach mal weiterhin alles mit zu machen... nach allem, was passiert war, verspürte er keinen all zu heftigen Drang, von hier zu verschwinden - zumindest in diesem Moment nicht.<br>Er würde einfach mal... noch eine Weile hier bleiben.  
>Immerhin war Shinji dem Mädchen nahe gekommen, das seinem Vater so nahe zu stehen schien... vielleicht würde er so eines Tages auf irgendeine Weise... zu seiner Welt gehören.<p>

-

Immer noch etwas nachgrübelnd und ehrlich gesagt auch durchaus müde saß Shinji schließlich auf dem Weg nachhause im Beifahrersitz von Misatos Auto und betrachtete geistesabwesend die wenigen Ausschnitte der Außenwelt, die von den Straßenbeleuchtung und den Scheinwerfen des kleinen blauen Autos vor der Finsternis bewahrt worden waren.  
>Misato unternahm einen Versuch, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen.<br>"Du bist wohl fast am umkippen, nicht? Keine Sorge. In ein paar Minuten sind wir da, dann können wir beide und endlich unseren Schönheitsschlaf gönnen. Den haben wir uns redlich verdient, nicht wahr?"  
>Shinji zeigte keine wirkliche Reaktion, zu sehr war er in seine Gedanken über die heutigen Ereignisse versunken.<br>"Nein, im ernst, auf das, was du heute getan hast, kannst du ehrlich stolz sein, du Held!" Versicherte sie in einem lockeren, leicht spielerischem Tonfall, ihn anlächelnd, in der Hoffnung, dass er wenigstens ihre Spiegelung in der Fensterscheibe beachten würde.  
>Einsehend, dass Shinji nicht der Typ war, der sich von großer Fröhlichkeit anstecken ließ, schraubte Misato diese etwas herunter.<br>"Aber jetzt mal in ernst... Du warst wirklich sehr mutig und hast uns alle gerettet - alle hier wissen das. Du musst einfach nur an mehr an dich glauben.  
>Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch dein Vater sehr stolz auf dich war."<br>"Das würde ich ja gerne einfach so glauben, aber..."  
>"Aber...?"<br>"Ich... ich möchte jetzt bitte nicht darüber reden, okay?"  
>Shinji wusste ja selbst nicht, was er jetzt von alledem halten sollte.<br>Er musste das alles... erst einmal verarbeiten.

-

Kaum, dass er in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, ließ sich Shinji schon einem Stein gleich ins Bett fallen - schon, dass es ihm gelungen war, sich zuvor noch ein paar etwas lockere Klamotten überzustreifen, grenzte an ein Wunder.  
>Er fiel augenblicklich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, aus dem er erst wieder erwachte, als die späte Mittagssonne ihm sanft über sein Gesicht strich, sodass ihre Helligkeit Gelegenheit hatte, seine Augenlider zu durchdringen.<br>Zögerlich in Bewegung geratend bedeckte er seine Stirn mit seinem Unterarm, einen angenehmen Schatten über den Rest seines Gesichtes werfend.  
>Erst jetzt öffnete er seine Augen einen spaltbreit, diese zunächst nur auf die Decke richtend.<br>Er war es überhaupt nicht gewöhnt, dass es so hell war, wenn er aufwachte - das Third Child war eher an die verblasste Farbpalette des Halbdunkels gewöhnt; Die Helligkeit weckte bei ihm eher ungebetene Erinnerungen an sein 'Lieblings'zimmer auf der Krankenstation. Shinji war in seinem bisherigem Leben eigentlich entgegen dem, was man seiner Altersgruppe nachsagte, nur zwei oder drei Mal so spät aufgestanden - vor allem, weil er normalerweise auch nicht so spät ins Bett ging - Normalerweise war es eher so, dass er oft nicht wusste, womit er die Stunden bis zum Abend füllen sollte.  
>Meistens starrte er einfach an die Decke und dröhte sich dabei mit Musik zu, um zumindest den Löwenanteil der finsteren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu spülen.<br>Er streckte sich zögerlich etwas, bevor er sein Zimmer schließlich verließ, und immer noch ein bisschen abwesend wirkend in die Küche lief - von Misato gab es keine Spur - erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte er den kleinen Zettel am Kühlschrank an dem sie in sehr krickeliger Schrift erklärte, das sie auf der Arbeit einiges an Papierkrieg zu erledigen hatte - komplett mit einer recht minimalistischen Zeichnung, die sie beim rumfuchteln mit einem origamischwert zeigte.  
>Wenn man sie im täglichen Leben erlebte, könnte man sich fragen, ob das Wort 'Ernsthaftigkeit' überhaupt in ihrem Vokabular vorkam - Es fiel schwer zu glauben, dass dies die selbe Person war, die gestern nacht - oder technisch gesehen heute morgen - einen Aktenvermerk wegen besonders klreativer stategischen Leistungen erhalten hatte.<br>Allerdings stellte Shinji nur Augenblicke später fest, dass der Zettel nicht das einzige war, was Misato ihm zurück gelassen hatte - Anscheinend hatte sie sich bevor sie zum NERV-Hauptzquartier losgezogen war noch eine Packung Mikrowellensushi gegönnt - Mit dem Ergebnis, dass sich die dazugehörige Plastikverpackung mitsamt leerer Soßentütchen und den Flecken, die die einst darin enthaltene Sojasoße auf der Tischplatte hinterlassen hatte - Daran, dass die Reste vom gestrigen Curry-Alptraum zusammen mit dem dazugehörigen Geschirr inklusive Misatos leerer Instantnudelverpackung immer noch auf dem Tisch standen, hatte sie sich nicht gestört, sondern dieses nur minimal beiseite geschoben - Auf dem Tisch hatten sich mittlerweile so viele gebrauchte Esstäbchen angesammelt, dass man damit hätte Mikado spielen können.  
>Shinji seufzte.<br>Der junge EVA-Pilot hatte erst etwas überlegen müssen, bevor er die schmutzigen Teller Ritsukos gestrigem Besuch hatte zuordnen können - Es war so viel geschehen.  
>Er fragte sich, wie es kam, dass Misato sich in diesem ganzen Chaos hier nicht im geringsten unwohl zu fühlen schien - Wenn man sie darauf ansprach, bekam man meist irgendeinen Scherz zu hören, von wegen sie sei nunmal ein notorisches Kleckerkind oder er sei penibler als ein frisierter französischer Pudel, meist gepaart mit der Bitte, dass er das doch bitte aufräumen solle.<br>Das er ohnehin nichts besseres vor hatte, begann Shinji, genau das zu tun - eigentlich sollte sich Misato ja um ihn kümmern, aber manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, das es andersherum war, zumal die gesamte Hausarbeit in letzter Zeit ausnahmslos an ihm hängen zu bleiben schien.  
>Heute hätte jedoch durchaus ausnahmsweise mal etwas mehr dreckiges Geschirr herumliegen können, denn sobald Shinji mit dem Abwasch fertig war, stand er wieder vor dem Problem, das er nicht so richtig wusste, was er tun sollte.<br>Normalerweise wäre er zu dieser Zeit in der Schule gewesen, und es war immer ein bisschen etwas seltsames dabei, sich an Orten aufzuhalten, die um die aktuelle Zeit normalerweise verlassen waren - Nein, ganz verlassen war das Appartment nicht, wie es Shinji noch mal ins Gedächtnis gerufen wurde, als ein gewisser Vogel aus seinem angestammten Kühlschrank heraus watschelte und ihn mit einem nicht ganz zufriedenen "Waaak!" begrüßte.  
>Shinji stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass er sich schon fast an den seltsamen Vogel gewöhnt hatte. "Guten Morgen, Pen-Pen!" grüßte er.<br>"Waaak." kam als Antwort.  
>Shinji beschloss, das als gutes Zeichen zu werten.<br>Der Heißwasserpinguin verwies mit einem weiteren "Waak" auf seine Futterschüssel - Diese war zwar randvoll, doch das Third Child konnte es seinem gefiederten Mitbewohner nicht wirklich verübeln, dass er die undefinierbare Masse, die sein Frauchen ihm da vorgesetzt hatte, nicht angerührt hatte.  
>Shinji erbarmte sich und öffnete dem Vogel eine Büchse Sardinen.<br>Den Laut, dem ihn Misatos Haustier zukommen ließ, bevor es sich mit über sein Mittagessen hermachte, würde Shinji jetzt einfach mal als Ausdruck der Dankbarkeit interpretieren.  
>Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich selbst ebenfalls etwas zu Essen zu machen, ließ das aber sein, da er ohnehin keinen richtigen Hunger hatte - und etwas zu tun hatte er auch nicht.<br>Touji und Kensuke hätten wohl Freudensprünge vollführt, wenn sie einen freien Tag gehabt hätten, aber Shinji wusste damit nicht viel anzufangen - Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was Ayanami wohl in diesem Moment tat.  
>Sie hatte ebenfalls frei, aber er glaubte nicht, dass man in ihrem leeren, dunklen Appartment besonders viel unternehmen konnte - vielleicht beschäftigte sie sich ja mit Lesen, immerhin hatte er sie mit einem Buch gesehen, als er sie in seinem Krankenzimmer angetroffen hatte.<br>Shinji dachte daran, einfach ein bisschen Musik zu hören, entschied sich aber letztlich für die Erledigung seiner Hausaufgaben, zu denen er gestern nicht gekommen war, weil er mit der Rettung der Menschheit beschäftigt gewesen war.  
>Schon das er die Worte 'Hausaufgaben' und 'Rettung der Menschheit' sinnvoll in ein und demselben Satz zu verknüpfen vermocht hatte, rief ihm wiedermal deutlich in Erinnerung, wie verrückt sein Leben eingentlich geworden war.<br>Trotzdem war diese irrsinnige, aberwitzige Welt mit Engeln, EVAS, riesigen Untergrundkomplexen und blauhaarigen Mädchen, die es nicht kümmerte, wenn man sie nackt sah, inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so fremd für ihn - Er hatte hier viele Verbindungen geknüpft, Erfahrungen gemacht und vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen was bewirkt - allerdings wurde ihm auch immer wieder aufs neue klar, das er sich wohl niemals an diesen Ort gewöhnen würde, der stets neue verstörende Erlebnisse für ihn bereitzuhalten schien.  
>Nachdem er die Hausaufgaben abgehakt hatte, beschloss er, sich einmal den Balkon des Appartments anzusehen - Er hatte sich schon länger gefragt, wie es dort aussah, aber Misato danach zu fragen, käme ihm irgendwie albern vor.<br>Auch, wenn sie jetzt nicht da war, und es ohnehin nur der Balkon ihrer eigenen Wohnung war, fühlte sich Shinji ein wenig unbehanglich, als er die Tür öffnete.  
>Der Balkon war recht groß, aber nur mit ein paar gewöhnlichen Plastik-Gartenmöbeln ausgestattet, schien also nicht besonders oft benutzt worden zu sein.<br>Er wagte einen Blick runter in die Stadt. Die Aussicht war schön, aber es ging ziemlich weit runter, sodass Shinji versuchte, nach Möglichkeit nicht all zu direkt nach unten zu blicken.  
>Trotzdem gab es einen Vorzug, den Shinji diesem Ort lassen musste - Es war angenehm ruhig, so weit, weit oben über den Straßen.<br>Eigentlich, so dachte sich das Third Child, war das hier genau der richtige Ort dafür... bis jetzt war er entweder nicht in der Stimmung dazu gewesen, oder hatte sich nicht getraut, Misato zu fragen - Sie würde wohl irgendeinen Kommentar abgeben, nach dem er sich sowieso zu verunsichert fühlen würde - aber heute, einen Tag, nachdem er seine dritte Schlacht in EVA 01 bestritten hatte, entschied er sich, sein altes Cello endlich auszupacken.  
>Behutsam befreite er das Instrument aus dem dazugehörigen Kasten, des bis jetzt unangetastet in einer Ecke seines Zimmers gelegen hatte, packte sich einen Stuhl, schlepte ihn auf den Balkon, baute einen Notenständer auf und setzte sich daruf beziehungsweise davor.<br>Er stellte wie erwartet fest, dass er ziemlich aus der Übung war.  
>In gewisser Weise hatten das Musikinstrument und seine Aufgabe als EVA-Pilot etwas gemeinsam - manchmal fragte er sich, was er eigentlich damit sollte.<br>Doch im Moment würde er mit beidem... einfach mal weiter machen.

-

"...Ich stehe abermals in Ihrer Schuld."  
>"Und sie werden sie kaum zurückzahlen können. Und was die gesetzliche Offenlegungspflicht angeht, habe ich die entscheidenden Stellen in den angeforderten Dokumenten einfach schwärzen lassen. Deren Anwälte bereiten eine Beschwerde bei der Regierung vor, aber die wird abgeschmettert werden.<br>Was ist mit dem Projekt selbst? Soll ich dafür auch noch etwas in die Wege leiten?"  
>"Nach dem Material, dass Sie mir geschicht haben, wird das nicht nötig sein. Machen sie weiter wie geplant."<br>"Verstanden. Dann werde ich Ihre zwei kleinen Päckchen mal holen gehen."  
>"Tun Sie das. Den Rest besprechen wir persönlich."<br>Nachdem sein Gesprächspartner aufgelegt hatte, klappte Ikari Gendo sein Telefon zu, und stützte, kaum das er dieses weggesteckt hatte, seinen Kopf in gewohnter Art und Weise auf seine inzwischen ineinander gefalteten Hände.  
>Alles lief genau nach Plan.<br>Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, hinzusehen, als er hörte wie sich die Tür seines Büros öffnete - Die eben eingetretene Person sorgte schon selbst dafür, dass sie in sein Blickfeld kam - Es war Akagi - allerdings nicht so, wie man sie gemeinhin in der Basis zu sehen bekam - Fort waren das blaue Top und der weiße Kittel, statt dessen trug sie ein schwarzes Minikleid, so eng, dass man sich fragte, weshalb der Stoff nicht einfach auseinanderplatzten.  
>Sie hatte sich noch mehr aufgetakelt und mit Make-Up beschmiert als sonst, das ihre Lippen in einem aufdringlichen Korallenrot erscheinen ließ und mitteln mehrerer optischer Tricks aufpolsterte und ihnen einen mineralischen, leblosen Glanz verlieh wie ein Rubin.<br>Nicht mal ihr überdonnert aufgetragenes, stinkendes Parfum konnte den Gestank nach Zigaretten verdecken, der ihr anhaftete.  
>Selbst die Haare waren gefärbt.<br>Widerwärtig.  
>Ikari fragte sich manchmal, ob irgendetwas an dieser Frau echt war - da hörte es mit dem Nachdenken über sie aber schon auf.<br>Diese Frau, falls man sie noch als solche bezeichnen konnte, war nichts als Mittel zum Zweck - Sie mochte sich für den Ersatz des Ersatzes halten, aber die Wahrheit war, dass sie für so etwas etwas mit Yui hätte gemeinsam haben müssen.  
>Ja, sie hatte die selbe, eher seltene Augenfarbe, eine ähnliche Haarlänge, aber das war es nicht der Grund dafür gewesen, dass er Yui geliebt hatte.<br>Diese Hure war innerlich genau so falsch und ekelhaft, wie sie aussah, ihr inneres selbst hinter einer Schicht aus falscher, kollegialer Freundlichkeit versteckend - doch er hatte wohl kein Recht, sie von sich wegzustoßen - gerade weil sie so widerlich war, war nicht auszudenken, was sie tun würde, um ihn eins auszuwischen - und außerdem hatte er wohl nichts besseres verdient.  
>Er wusste selbst nicht was sich diese Frau (oder ihre Mutter) erhofft hatten, als sie sich an ihn heran geschmissen hatte - er hatte nichts, was er ihnen hätte geben können, und sie hatten nichts, was ihn hätte interessieren können.<br>Es ging ihm nicht einmal darum, irgendwelche Triebe zu befriedigen - Nur um die Wartung eines Werkzeugs, dass sich für seine Pläne besser nicht auflehnen sollte - jedes mal, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen musste, sehnte er sich  
>Das Yui sich dereinst zu ihm verirrt hatte, musste... eine riesige Verwechslung des Schicksals gewesen sein.<br>Die Frau lief zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und setzte sich auf eine Art und Weise auf diesen, die dazu führte, dass er ihre Brüste fast in seinem Gesicht hatte.  
>"...Hast du dich um die Sache wegen des Regierungsprojektes gekümmert?" fragte er nüchtern.<br>"Oh ja... aber vergessen wir das Mal... du gehst Morgen wieder auf eine Geschäftsreise, nicht? Ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen, obwohl es dir wohl sicher gut tun würde, mal wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen."  
>Sie lachte.<br>Ihr Lachen war genau so unecht wie der verführerische Ton, den sie aufgesetzt hatte.  
>Sie war etwa genau so erregend wie ein Plastikklotz mit abblätternder Farbe.<br>Das hieß, wer wusste, ob er soetwas überhaupt einschätzen konnte - er hatte ohnehin immer nur Augen für eine Frau gehabt, und jedes Mal, wenn diese lächerliche, unechte Person ihn berührte, verzehrte er sich mehr und mehr nach dem Tag, an dem er seinen Körper ablegen und sich wieder in die Arme seiner über alles geliebten Yui fallen lassen würde.  
>Er sagte nichts.<br>Sie hatte ihre Enttäuschung schnell wieder versteckt.  
>"Na ja, wie dem auch sei... Du sehnst dich doch sicher dringends nach ein bisschen... Entspannung bevor du zu dieser stressigen, anstrengenden Reise aufbrichst, oder?"<br>"Nein."  
>Sie blickte ihn verstört an.<br>"Schon gut, ich verstehe, was du meinst. Komm her."  
>Er hörte exakt in diesem Moment auf, seine Arme halbherzig nach ihr auszustreckten, als er sein Telefon klingeln hörte.<br>Sie hätte genau so gut aufgehört haben, zu existieren.  
>Ein schneller Blick auf das Display verriet ihm, wer dran war.<br>Auch, wenn es ihm die meisten nicht zutrauen würden, Ikari kannte die private Telefonnummer seines Sohnes - und weil er sie kannte, beförderte er sein Mobiltelefon augenblicklich in die Tiefen seines Schreibtisches und ließ es einfach weiter klingeln.  
>"Wer war drann...?" fragte die falsche Blondine.<br>"Unwichtig. Lass uns das hier hinter uns bringen, Fuyutsuki erwartet mich in einer halben Stunde in Labor Fünf." antwortete er ohne den Geringsten Hauch von Leidenschaft zu zeigen.  
>Dr. Akagi setzte nur ein dünnes, bösartig angehauchtes Lächeln auf.<br>"Oh, du glaubst gar nicht... was man in einer halben Stunde so alles machen kann..."

-

Während das leere, ansosten totenstille Büro nun laut wurde, herrschte im Katsuragi-Haushalt dagegen eine untypische Stille - Shinji hatte Misato vor ein paar Minuten hereinkommen gehört, sich aber nicht bemerkbar gemacht - warscheinlich dachte sie, dass er schon schlief und bemühte sich, leise zu sein. Dem Third Child war das nur all zu recht.  
>Tatsächlich befand er sich auf seinem Bett, auch wenn er eher darauf saß, als drin zu liegen.<br>Er hielt das zusammengeklappte Telefon immer noch in den Händen.  
>Shinji würde Misato das, wass sie ihm bei ihren Aufmunterungsversuchen weis zumachen versuchte, ja gerne glauben, aber...<br>"Ich wusste, dass du nicht rangehen würdest, Vater..."

An diesem Tag hatte Shinji keine besondere Lust mehr, noch irgendetwas zu tun oder mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Also tat er genau das, wovon Misato ohnehin bereits glaubte, dass er es tat und verkroch sich unter seine Bettdecke.

-

In dieser Nacht hatte Shinji wieder diesen Traum.  
>Er kannte das alles schon - Das Geräusch des rauschenden Ozeans, der feine, salzweiße Sand unter seinen Handflächen, die klatschnassen Kleider, ie an seinem durchnässten Körper klebten - er begann, dagegen ähnliche Aversionen zu entwickeln wie gegen die viel zu hellen Räumlichkeiten der NERV Krankenstation.<br>Wieso war er hier?  
>Diese Frage verfolgte ihn bei Tag und auch bei Nacht, wenn auch unterschiedliche Dinge mit "hier" gemein waren - Es ging nicht mehr nur darum, wieso er im Traum hier gelandet war, sondern warum er den Traum überhaupt hatte, warum er sich jede Nacht aufs neue an diesem kalten, leeren Ort wiederfand, warum irgend ein Teil seines Unterbewusstseins ihm immer und wieder die selbe Geschichte erzählte wie ein Mantra, dass er niemals vergessen durfte, wenn er überleben wollte. Er verstand es einfach nicht...<br>Vielleicht sollte er mit jemadem darüber reden - aber es war nicht so, als ob ihn diese... Visionen sein Leben wesentlich beeinflussen würden oder es so sehr stören würden, dass es das wert wäre, andere damit zu stören... Außerdem war alles einfach so verrückt - er wusste nicht, ob er darüber wirklich mit anderen sprechen wollte... Weiß der Himmel, wass sie sich von ihm denken würde.  
>Er wollte einfach nur, dass der Traum endlich zuende ging und ihm seine Ruhe ließ, damit er nicht mehr darüber nachdenken musste - und damit er dieser überwältigende Gefühl der Einsamkeit nicht ertragen musste, dass ihn völlig ungefiltert traf, wan immer es ihn an diesen grauenhaften Ort verschlug.<br>Die Einsamkeit und das Leid aus tausenduneinem Leben, die unendliche Leere... Es kam alles zu ihm, diffus und grausam, ohne das er sagen könnte, wieso er so leiden musste.  
>Doch es half alles nichts...<br>Shinji beschloss, jetzt einfach mal seine Augen zu öffnen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Traum irgendwie... vorbei gehen würde.  
>Über ihm erstreckte sich der schwarze Himmel wie ein unendlich großer Baldachin, durchzogen von einem roten Streifen.<br>Er hatte keine Ränder, keinen Rahmen - Shinji blickte hoch und sah einfach nur Leere.  
>Er hielt es nicht aus.<br>Das Third Child drehte seinen Kopf langsam zur Seite - Da lag eine abgetrennte Hand von der Größe eines Berges im Wasser, so riesig, dass sie selbst die kreuzartig in die Erde genagelten Evangelions winzig aussehen ließ - und Shinji selbst natürlich erst recht.  
>Der Ozean erstreckte sich endlos bis zum Horizont, nichts von dem preisgebend was unter seiner undurchsichtigen Oberfläche lag - Shinji kannte das alles langsasam schon auswendig.<br>Dann aber sah er etwas, dass ihm in diesen Visionen noch nie begegnet war - eine andere Person.  
>In ihrer Schuluniform stand sie einfach so da, einsam und allein wie eine geisterhafte Erscheinung, die sich nicht in den Huntergrund und den Fall des hiesigen, rötlichen Lichtes einfügen wollte, mitten auf der Wasseroberfläche stehend wie eine Gottheit, ein paar gute Meter von der Küste entfernt.<br>Ayanami Rei.  
>Es sah so aus wie sie.<br>Die blasse Haut, das kurze, blaue Haar - natürlich war das Rei.  
>Eine ungeheure Kälte, aber auch eine gewisse Traurigkeit fuhren bei diesem Anblick durch seinen Körper.<br>Das Third Child konnte sich nicht erklären, warum.  
>Irgendwie wollte sich bei ihm kein Gefühl des Erkennens einstellen.<br>Shinji starrte einfach nur die Unmöglichkeit vor seinen Augen an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
>Bis sie nicht mehr da war.<br>Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob er geblinzelt hatte, aber gerade, als er ihren Namen rufen wollte, verschwand sie spurlos, als ob sie niemals da gewesen wäre, wie ein Schatten in der Nacht, sodass er sich fragte, ob er sie sich nicht vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte.  
>Shinji verengte betrübt die bis jetzt weit aufgerissenen Augen.<br>Natürlich war er allein hier.  
>Er war hier schon immer allein gewesen - und auch, wenn er nicht wusste, warum, so wurde er den Eindruck nicht los, dass er es nicht anders verdient hatte.<br>Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das irgendjemand hier wäre.  
>Jemand, an den er sich halten konnte, jemand, der seine Hand nehmen und ihm alles erklären würde, der ihm zeigen würde, dass er nicht allein war; Jemand, der einen Weg aus dieser leeren, verheerten Welt finden würde, und ihm sagen würde, was er tun sollte... irgendjemand... warmes und weiches...<br>Irgendjemand... auf den er sich verlassen konnte.  
>Und als hätte jemans seine Gedanken gelesen fühlte er exakt in diesem Moment wie sich eine warme, weiche Hand seine eigene fest ergriff, ihm ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Sicherheit und unfassbarer Freude zu geben.<br>Da war etwas reales, lebendiges, an das er sich klammern und festhalten konnte...  
>Ihm kamen fast schon die Tränen.<br>Wie lange war es her, dass er das letzte Mal menschliche Wärme auf seiner Haut gespürt hatte, welche Ewigkeiten hatte er hier an diesem trostlosen Ort ohne jede Gesellschaft zugebracht?  
>Er erwiderte die sanfte Geste und hielt die Hand fest, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen.<br>Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, worüber er bei seinem Blick auf das rote Wasser die ganze Zeit hinweggesehen hatte; Das konnte sie doch nicht sein, oder?  
>Es wäre viel zu verrückt, unmöglich sogar...<br>Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er sie eigentlich nie hätte wieder sehen sollen - Ein wirrer Strudel aus Schreien, Tränen, ihrer Halskette und dem Geschmack ihres Blutes auf seiner entjungpferten Zunge.  
>Und doch war sie hier, sie, die eine Person die er von allem am meisten sehen wollte.<br>Es war unmöglich, und doch eindeutig; Der durchnässte dunkelrote Stoff ihres zerissenen Minikleides, dass an ihre Brustwarzen durchscheinen ließ und sich eng an das von ihren Schenkeln gebildete Dreieck schmiegte; Ihre reifen, weiblichen Formen und die attraktive Bräune ihrer Haut, von der die zerissene Jacke und das ebenfalls in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Kleid reichlich übrig lassen; Eine Narbe, die unter dem oberen Rest ihres Gewandes hervorschaute und dazu einlud, den Rest des Kleidungsstücks einzureißen um ihr zu folgen, bis zu der alten Geschichte, deren roter Faden sie beide verband; Die weißen Bandagen, die von den Händen der Götter um ihre Tallie und einen ihrer Oberarme gewickelt waren; Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare die über den Boden flossen... und nicht zu letzt das müde, aber zuversichtliche Lächeln auf ihrem wohlmeinenden Gesicht.  
>Misato.<br>Shinji, der sich aufgesetzt hatte, um sie zu betrachten, begann zu zu zittern und zu schluchzen.  
>Er hatte sich nicht ansatzweise im Griff und hätte nicht sagen können, warum.<br>Der junge EVA-Pilot war noch nie gut mit solchen Dingen gewesen - auch dann nicht, wenn er wusste, warum er nicht in der Lage war, einen kohärenten Satz zu formen - Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie hier war.  
>Was machte sie denn hier?<br>Warum war sie hier... bei ihm, in dieser düsteren, leblosen Welt, die er geschaffen hatte, obwohl sie alles dafür gegen hatte, um es zu verhindern.  
>Er verdiente es nicht... er verdiente es einfach nicht und er begriff es auch nicht. Sie sollte ihn hassen - aber sie tat es nicht, im Gegenteil, sie lächelte, sammelte sich selbst vom Boden auf, setzte sich auf, während er jede einzelne Bewegung ihres Leibes fasziniert beobachte, jedes Schwingen ihrer Haare, jedes rutschen ihrer Brüste, und ihre vollen, einladenden Lippen, die dieses warme Lächeln nicht für eine einzelne Sekunde absetzten.<br>Er hielt aus irgendeine Grund ihre Halskette in der Hand und hielt sie ihr nun mit seiner zitternden Hand entgegen.  
>"V-Verzeih mir, Misato-san... bitte hass mich nicht..."<br>Shinji wendete seinen Blick ab.  
>Er wollte noch irgendwas sagen, eine Erklärung, eine Rechtfertigung, aber es ging einfach nicht. Also blieb er bei dem, von dem er wusste, dass er es sagen konnte und begann, sich zu wiederholen wie ein alter Narr.<br>"Ver... Verzeih mir..."  
>Doch sie ergriff seine Hand mit ihren Beiden, nicht eine einzige Sekunde verunsichert wirkend, sie einfach wieder zudrückend und festhaltend, anstatt die Halskette herauszunehmen.<br>"Ist schon gut."  
>Er blickte sie schockiert an, als hätten der Himmel und die Erde die Plätze getauscht - sie klang überhaupt nicht zweifeld oder sarkastisch, sondern einfach nur in sich ruhend.<br>Sie ließ seine Hände los und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, ihn liebevoll an sich drückend, sich von einer Art liebevoller Leidenschaft ergriffen in dem Stoff seiner Schuluniform festgreifen und ihn fest an sich schmiegend, seinen Kopf auf ihren Busen wie ein Kissen darbietend.  
>Shinjis eigene Arme hingen herunter.<br>Er starrte geschockt durch das von ihrer Brust und ihrem Arm eingerahmte Stück Landschaft, unfähig, das hier in irgendeiner Form zu verarbeiten.  
>"A-Aber Misato-san... Ich... ich habe... ich bin..."<br>"Schhhh, Shinji-kun. Es ist jetzt alles in Ordnung, ja? Es ist alles vorbei.  
>Das hast du gut gemacht."<br>"Aber ich- Du wolltest doch-"  
>"Ich wollte nur, dass du eine Entscheidung triffst, und das hast du getan.<br>Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es mir egal ist... wichtig ist nur, dass du es wirklich willst. Wenn es das hier war, was du wirklich wolltest, dann respektiere ich das... Ich bin auch nicht perfekt, Shinji-kun. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich an deiner Stelle getan habe... Ich hätte sicher nicht sofort die richtige Antwort gewusst..."  
>Sie drückte ihn enger an sich.<br>"Aber du, du hast es geschafft. Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, für dich, für mich, für uns alle... Trotz allem was war, trotz allem, was du gesagt hast, alles, was dir geschen ist, hast du dich doch für das Leben entschieden..."  
>Sie ließ ihn los, ließ ihre Arme zu seinen Schultern wandern, so dass er eine aufrechte Position einnehmen musste und sie sein Gesicht sehen könnte.<br>Sein Blick wich ihr immer noch aus.  
>"Weißt du, was das bedeutet, Shinji-kun?"<br>Keine Antwort.  
>Seine Finger etwas zueinander ziehend wagte er es, ihr ansatzweise ins Gesicht zu sehen.<br>Sie lehnte sich zu ihm vor.  
>"Das bedeutet, dass du sehr, sehr stark bist. Du bist ein sehr, sehr besonderer, sehr, sehr starker Mensch. Du solltest stolz auf dich sein..."<br>"Aber, Misato-san... Ich... ich habe..."  
>"Was du getan hast, hast du getan, weil du es wolltest. Es ist in Ordnung. Das habe ich dir schon gesagt. Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht wahrhaben wolltest, weil du angst davor hattest, die Konsequenzen tragen zu müssen. Du wolltest es einfach haben, und dafür kann dir niemand vorwürfe machen, und ich schon gar nicht... Aber am Schluss hast du dich nicht für den einfachen, sondern für den richtigen Weg entschieden, weil du das so wolltest. Eigentlich hast du doch noch nie irgendetwas gemacht, dass du nicht wolltest... Und dafür bewundere ich dich.<br>Ich habe dich immer dafür bewundert."  
>Sie lehnte sich zu ihm nach vorne.<br>"M-Misato-san..."  
>"Shinji-kun?" flüsterte sie zärtlich in sein Ohr. "Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich dir versprochen habe, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?"<br>Er nickte ahnungslos.  
>"Du hast es dir redlich verdient."<br>Und dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und raubte ihm Hören und Sehen.  
>Sie hatte gesagt, dass er die... richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.<br>Aber das klang überhaupt nicht nach ihm, und dieser Ort sah auch nicht im Entferntesten danach aus, das er irgendetwas richtig gemacht hatte - Und er verstand immernoch nicht das geringste von dem, was hier los war.  
>Trotzdem... diese Version des Traumes war... angenehm gewesen.<br>Er konnte sich denken, dass er sich da selbst etwas vormachte, doch er hatte das Gefühl, in den letzten Tagen, irgendwie vorran gekommen zu sein - nicht nur in seinen Träumen...

-

Am nächsten Morgen jedoch war im Katsuragi-Haushalt wieder der Alltag eingekehrt - Und das war gleichbedeutend damit, dass Shinji die ganze Arbeit erledigte, da sich eine gewisse Dame partout nicht aufwecken ließ und Shinji befürchtete, dass er die dünne Papierschiebetür wohl einschlagen würde, wenn er versuchen würde, noch etwas lauter zu klopfen.  
>Daher hatte er sich mangels Alternativen selbst ein paar Brotscheiben in den Toaster gesteckt und auch den ansässigen Pinguin mit ein paar ordentlichen Fischen versorgt hatte. Shinji fragte sich manchmal wirklich, wie diese Frau (von ihrem Haustier mal ganz zu schweigen) bis jetzt eigentlich überlebt hatte.<p>

Erst als Shinji und PenPen bereits eifrig dabei waren, ihre jeweiligen Mahlzeiten zu vertilgen, gesellte sich die vermeintliche Erwachsene in diesem Haushalz zu ihnen - In kurzen Hosen, einer offenen Weste aus lockerem Stoff, die wohl zusammen mit der Hose eine Art Set ergeben sollte, und einem schwarzen Sport-BH. Sie stand in einer höhlenmenschartigen Pose im Türrahmen, sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch unterhalb der Brüste kratzend, und auch ihre Haare machten den Anschein als stammten sie aus der Zeit vor Erfindung der Haarbürste oder hätten heute zumindest noch keine gesehen.  
>Shinji zeigte kurz Anzeichen von mittelschwerem Schock, welche allerdings schon deshalb so schnell verschwanden, weil er solche Szenen fast jeden Tag zusehen bekam. "Guten Morgen." grüßte er begeistert.<br>Wie ein Zombie wankte Misato zum Tisch hinüber, worauf sie ihrem Mitbewohner ganz ungehemmt ins Gesicht gähnte, und endlich so etwas wie ein schlappes "...'Morgen." in Shinjis Richtung.  
>Jedoch kehrte ihr üblicher überdrehter Enthusisasmus sehr schnell zurück, sobald sie sich eine schöne, kühle Dose von ihrem Lieblingsgetränk geöffnet und sich einen nicht unerheblichen Anteil davon auf Ex in den Rachen gekippt hatte.<br>Prompt folgte der übliche Freudenschrei inklusive kleiner Freudentränchen.  
>"Ein Bierchen am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen!" rief sie fast schon extatisch.<br>Am Anfang fand Shinji es ja noch auf eine etwas einschüchternde Weise faszinierend, aber mittlerweile fragte er sich nur noch, ob diese Frau sich eigentlich über ihr eigenes Alter bewusst war - Ehrlichgesagt deutete nämlich nur der Alkohokgehalt ihres Getränkes darauf hin - Hätte man ihr statt der Bierdose eine Milchdose gegeben, hätte sie sehr gut in den städtischen Kindergarten hinein gepasst.  
>Shinji begriff nicht, in wie fern Bier für die Morgenstunden ideal sein sollte.<br>"Wieso versucht du's nicht mal mit nem Kaffee?" schlug er wohlmeinend vor  
>- Doch sein sogenannter 'Vormund' nahm ihn nicht einmal ernst und beugte sich auf den Ellenbogen gestützt defensiv über ihre Bierdose.<br>"Nein, nein! Ich bin konservativ und ein traditionelles japanischen Frühstück besteht nun mal aus gedämpftem Reis, Misosuppe und einem guten Schluck."  
>"Dein typisches Frühstück meinst du wohl." entgegnete Shinji, seine Irritation überraschend deutlich zeigend. "Ach ja, erinnerst du dich noch, wer heute mit Frühstück machen eigentlich dran war? Kein Wunder, dass du in deinem Alter immer noch single bist."<br>Das traf genau ins schwar.  
>Misatos rechte Augenbraue begann unkontrolliert zu zucken.<br>"...Willst du damit andeuten, ich wäre faul?"  
>"Faul und schlampig. Das trifft es ziemlich genau."<br>"Was sagst du da?" entgegnete Misato genervt.  
>Doch Shinji stand einfach auf und meinte, dass er jetzt fertig sei.<p>

Doch aller ärgerlichen Worte zum Trotz zog er sich schließlich eine Schürze über und erledigte wiedermal den Abwasch, nachdem er Misato ebenfalls mit Toast versorgt hatte - Diese wertete das als ein Zeichen, dass er doch nicht so gemein hatte, knöpfte sich ihr blaues Oberteil zumindest teilweise zu und lächelte ihren Schützling an, so weit das mit einem Toast im Mund eben ging.  
>"Und du hast wirklich vor, heute in der Schule vorbei zu kommen?"<br>"Na Logo." bestätigte Misato, sich zum Sprechen den Toast aus dem Mund nehmend. "Immerhin ist Elternsprechtag!"  
>"Aber... Hast du auf der Arbeit nicht viel zu tun?" fragte Shinji, seine Wertschätzung ausdrücken wollend.<br>Doch Misato winkte ab: "Das ist doch kein Problem! Du bist doch ein Teil meiner Arbeit!"  
>"Ein Teil deiner-? Ich verstehe..." Shinjis Stimmung schien einen ähnlichen Prozess durchgemacht haben, wie eine aus großer Höhe fallen gelassene Vase.<br>Eben machte er sich noch Sorgen darum, dass er ihr zur Last fallen könnte, und jetzt rutschte ihr so eine Sache einfach so lapidar heraus, als sei es nichts...  
>Und er hatte begonnen, sich einzureden, dass er sich auf sie verlassen konnte, dass sie noch etwas anderes verband als der EVA...<br>Misato merkte ebenfalls, dass das wohl nicht die idealen Worte gewesen waren, um ihn zu beruhigen, und blickte betreten zur Seite - Bis sie vom Geräusch der Hausklingel abgelenkt wurde und zum Hörer der Sprechanlage griff, um die am Fuße des Apartmentkomplexes wartenden Besucher zu standesgemäß begrüßen und gegebenenfalls herein zu lassen.  
>"Oh! Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid!" sagte sie in ihrer besten fröhlichen Tonlage. "Kein Problem, wartet nur eine Minute!"<br>Shinji, der sich inzwischen selbst mit seinem Schulranzen bestückt hatte, drehte sich angesichts der drohenden Blamage mit gerötetem Gesicht zu ihr um.  
>"Misato-san... geh bitte nicht in dem Aufzug an die Tür... das wäre ziemlich peinlich..." bat er.<br>"Für dich oder für mich?" fragte sie nur, die Arme verschränkend und ihre Brüste scherzhaft herauskehrend.  
>Das krasse war, dass es trotz ihres zerzausten Zustandes erregend wirkte - Shinji drehte sich mit nun erst recht rot angelaufenem Gesicht weg, sobald ihm bewusst wurde, dass er tatsächlich hingesehen hatte.<br>Die dadurch geweckte Erinnerung an den Traum von heute Morgen brachte seine Wangen erst recht zum Glühen.

Glücklicherweise löste sich die ganze Situation schnell auf, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
>Dahinter standen Touji und Kensuke.<br>Beide grinsten wie eine ganze Herde Honigkuchenpferde und ersterer hatte seine Schultasche auf eine sehr... interesseante Art an seinem Kopf befestigt.  
>"GUTEN MORGEN, IKARI-KUN!" riefen sie im Chor, bevor sie sich unsison zur Seite drehten, sich am Türrahmen festhaltend in die Wohnung hineinspähten und "AUFWIEDERSEHEN, MISATO-SAN!" riefen.<br>Shinji hatte es gerade mal so geschafft, zurückzuweichen um eine Kolision zu vermeiden, geschockt darüber, das er sie Zwei wohl nicht mehr davon abhalten können würde, seinen halbnackten "Vormund" zu Gesicht zu bekommen - Doch diese hatte glücklicherweise den Anstand besessen, sich in der Küche zu verschanzen, und den beiden nur ihren unbekleideten Arm zu Gesicht bekamen, mit dem sie ihnen zuwinkte, während sie ihnen noch einen schönen Tag wünschte - Paradoxerweise reichte das völlig aus, um die beiden schmachtend in ihre Richtung blicken zu lassen und ihnen ein begeistertes "Aaaaaah" zu entlocken.  
>Shinji verstand das nicht... er wollte ja nicht leugnen, das Misato recht attraktiv war und auch ziemlich cool aussehen konnte, wenn sie im Einsatz war, aber ein großer Teil seiner anfänglichen Begeisterung war recht schnell verpufft, nach dem er ein paar Tage in ihrer versifften Wohnung hatte verbringen müssen und auch noch als ihre private Putze eingespannt worden war.<br>Er wollte einfach nur hier weg, bevor sie noch auf irgendwelche Idee kam.  
>"Lasst uns endlich los gehen..."<br>Während die drei Jungs das Apparment verließen, hatte sich Misato, die in der Zwischenzeit geduscht und sich in ein paar knappe, grüne Handtücher gewickelt hatte, eine weitere Dose Bier aus dem Kühlschrang geholt und geöffnet.  
>Trotz der zahlreichen Beschwerden, die an diesem Morgen an sie gerichtet worden waren, trug sie ein erfülltes, breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.<br>"Ist schon irgendwie ironisch..." meinte sie leise zu sich selbst, einen Schluck aus ihrer Bierdose nehmend. "Das er sich langsam einlebt, sieht man vor allem daran, dass er ehrlich sagt, was ihm nicht passt."  
>Sie musste daran denken, wie er damals mit einem dünnen, schüchternen Lächeln das erste mal hier rein marschiert hatte und noch gefragt hatte, ob er denn nicht störe - Er hatte sich bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Essen sogar fast unter dem Tisch verschanzt - niedlich war es ja gewesen, aber es war ihr fast schon ein wenig unheimlich gewesen, wie er damals so ziemlich alles einfach so hingenommen hatte.<br>Dass er den Wunsch äußerte, hier ein bisschen Ordnung zu haben bedeutete auch, dass er diesen Ort mittlerweile als sein Zuhause ansah und sich hier von dem Putzen mal abgesehen wohl fühlte... und das war genau das, wass sie schon seid Wochen zu erreichen versuchte.  
>Mit Shinji zurecht zu kommen war zwar nicht so einfach gewesen, wie sie es sich am Anfang vorgestellt hatte, aber letztendens hatte sie das Gefühl, doch deutliche Fortschritte gemacht zu haben - und auch dass bedeutete, dass es noch Hoffnung für diese Welt geben könnte.<br>Jedoch vernebelte ihre Freude nicht auf ihren Blick auf die Harausforderungen, die noch vor ihr lagen - eine davon waren die Engel und eine weitere diese Serienmörderin - neulich stand ein weiterer Fall in der Zeitung. Man wollte in einem alten Warenhaus einen riesigen Haufen aus Leichen gefunden haben, welche die Killerin aus bis jetzt ungeklärten Gründen dorthin mitgenommen hatte, ohne sie zu 'verflüssigen', wie es die Medien beschrieben. Das wurde immer abstruser - eine merkwürdige Sache kann halt mal passieren (wie die merkwürdige Tötungsart), eine zweite (wie die Leichenhaufen) ging noch als großer Zufall durch, aber eine dritte (wie die Tatsache, dass man ihr berichtet habe, die Killerin sei tot) hieß, das eindeutig etwas faul sein musste.  
>Aber Misato hatte nichts in den Händen... Sicher, diese Person hatte Shinji angegriffen, schien aber nicht explizit hinter ihm her zu sein und auch sonst schien nichts daran auch nur entfernt an ihrem Zuständigkeitsbereich vorbeizuschrammen oder auch nur darauf hinzudeuten, dass ganze überhaupt etwas mit NERV zu tun hatte.<br>Misato seufzte und griff sich ihr Telefon.  
>"Er ist auf dem Weg zur Schule. Passen sie gut auf ihn auf."<p>

-

Unterdessen lief Shinji dicht hinter seinen beiden Freunden her, einen untypisch zufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht tragend.  
>Allen peinlichen nebenumständen zum trotz war es doch etwas schönes, wenn sich andere die Mühe machten, ihn abzuholen.<br>"...Und, Shinji, wie geht es dir heute so?"  
>"Uh... nicht schlecht..." antwortete er mit einem verlegen Lächeln - er musste sich noch daran gewöhnen, dass Touji begonnen hatte, ihn mit Vornamen anzusprechen. "Wieso fragst du?"<br>"Ayanami und du, ihr wart gestern nicht in der Schule. Hätt' ja sein können, dass ihr was abgekriegt habt."  
>"Nein, nein... es ist nur ...ziemlich spät geworden..."<br>"Na dann ist ja alles okay."  
>"Dann kommen wir mal zum nächst wichtigeren Punkt der Tagesordnung... wie war der Kampf?" fragte Kensuke mit kleinen Sternchen in den Augen.<br>"Uh... also dass... das war so..."  
>Shinji begann nun so weit es ihm sein bescheidenes Wissen über Technik und Taktik von Operation Yashima und deren ausführung zu erzählen, wobei er seinen Gemütszustand und die Sache mit seinem Vater außen vor ließ - Er wollte an all dies jetzt erst einmal nicht erinnert werden.<br>Kensuke fand wie üblich alles unsagbar cool, lobte Misatos taktisches Genie (und ihr Aussehen, auch wenn das wenig mit dem Kampf zu tun hatte) und wünschte sich, selbst einen EVA steuern zu dürfen - auch wenn Shinji die unangenehmeren Details nur sparsam beschrieben hatte, war es ihm ein Rätsel, wie seine Erzählug in irgendjemandem den Wunsch wecken könnte, selbst in einen EVA zu steigen.  
>Touji's Begeisterung über das ganze Kampfzeug hielt sich in Grenzen, doch dafür beteiligte er sich nur noch enthusiastischer an der Schwärmerei über Misato.<br>Shinji beschloss, ihnen ihren Spaß zu lassen und einfach zu erzählen, was gefragt wurde, obwohl ihm immer wieder klar wurde, dass die zwei sowohl von den Kämpfen als auch vom Leben mit Misato völlig falsche Vorstellungen hatten.  
>"So, oder so, ich wusste ja, dass du es schaffen würdest, Shinji. Wir alle wussten das."<br>"Ach das... das war kaum mein Verdienst... Ohne die Unterstüzung von euch, Misato-san und Ayanami hätte ich das doch alles niemals hingekriegt..."  
>"Aber, aber, nicht so bescheiden!" meinte Kensuke. "Immerhin hast du schon deine erste Jungfrau in Nöten gerettet! Das ist ein wichtiger Meilenstein in der Karriere eines jeden Superhelden! Und dann war's auch noch deine Herzensdame, du verdammter Glückspilz! Oh, wenn ich doch nur auch einen Evangelion steuern dürfte! Dann würden mir sicher auch alle Mädels zu Füßen liegen..."<br>"Ich bin kein Superheld... und Ayanami ist auch nicht meine Herzensdame... So ist das alles nicht..."  
>"Ach ja?" Kensuke wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugt. "Na ja, ich werde es dir jetzt einfach mal so glauben..."<br>"Wie hat sie den eigentlich reagiert, als du sie gerettet hast?" wollte Touji wissen.  
>Nicht glaubend, dass dieser Moment etwas war, worüber er mit anderen sprechen sollte, und auch nicht wirklich willens sich die Reaktion der beiden darüber anzutun, dass er und Rei etwas getan hatten, für das man beim besten Willen kein anderes Wort als "Händchenhalten" finden konnte, entschied er sich für eine möglichst simple Antwort: "Nun sie... hat gelächelt."<br>"Was, dass kann sie?"  
>"Uhm... anscheinend schon...Warum sollte si es denn nicht können?"<br>"Na, vielleicht weil noch niemand auf der ganzen Schule sie jemals dabei gesehen hat?"  
>"Wow, Ikari, du bist ECHT ein Glückspilz! Du darfst einen EVA steuern, bist der Klassenschwarm und bringst selbst unsere unnahbare Eisprinzessin zum schmelzen!"<br>"Nicht zu vergessen dass du mit einem absoluten Superweib unter einem Dach wohnst..."  
>"So... ist das nun wirklich nicht..."<p>

-

Ayanami saß heute wieder wie eh und jeh still an ihrem Platz, ihren dicht mit blauem Haar bewachsenen Kopf auf ihre ineinander gesteckten Finger stützend, ohne von ihrer Umgebung wirklich Notiz zu nehmen - Shinji fühlte sich an die bevorzugte Sitzposition seines Vaters erinnert, bis him zum nichtexistenten Gesichtausdruck.  
>Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Dr. Akagi die zwei miteinander verglichen hatte - und er hatte selbst mehrmals erlebt, dass die beiden eindeutig auf einer Wellenlänge zu sein schienen.<br>Shinji konnte nicht anders, als sich bei diesem Gedanken ein wenig schwer zu fühlen - als dessen leiblicher Sohn hätte er sich mit dem düsteren Commander von NERV eigentlich mindestens genau so gut verstehen müssen, aber in all der Zeit, die er hier gewesen war, hatten sie kaum miteinander geredet... Aber immerhin hatte er ihm vorgestern erlaubt, den Kampf zuende zu führen.  
>Vielleicht... vielleicht würde ja weiterhin alles gut laufen, und... vielleicht war er kurz davor, sich zumindest das... Vertrauen seines Vaters zu verdienen.<br>Immerhin war er gestern kurz stehen geblieben, um ihn anzusehen.  
>Oder interpretierte er da nur zu viel hinein?<br>Blitzartig realisierte er, dass auch in der Gegenwart ein augenpaar auf ihn gerichtet war - Das von Ayanami.  
>Sie musste bemerkt haben, dass er sie betrachtet hatte - aber sie bewegte sich nicht, sagte nichts, sondern blickte einfach nur in seine Richtung.<br>Shinji setzte sich in Bewegung und begab sich zu seinem Platz.  
>Er traute sich immer noch nicht wirklich, sie an einem öffentlichen Ort wie diesen anzusprechen.<p>

-

In der nächsten Pause vertrieb sich Shinji seine Zeit damit, aus dem Fenster zu blicken - Ein großer Teil der Innenstadt war immer noch über und über mit dem Blut bekleckert, in das sich der letzte Engel aufgelöst hatte; Etliche Gebäude waren mit roten Sprenkeln bekleckert.  
>Er hatte es geschafft und den Engel besiegt aber,... eigentlich hatte ihm nie jemand wirklich erzählt, gegen was er da eigentlich kämpfte.<br>Man hatte ihm anvertraut, dass es das Ziel dieser Wesen war, die Menschheit zu vernichten, aber... wesentlich mehr wusste er auch nicht darüber.  
>Wie kam es, dass sie einfach... zerplatzten, nachdem man sie besiegt hatte?<br>Shinji hätte seine Überlegungen wohl noch eine ganze Weile weitergeführt, wenn ihn in diesem Moment nicht das Geräusch von quietschenden Reifen aus seinen gedanken gerissen hätten - Er wusste sofort, wem der mit hochmütiger lässigkeit gepartke Wagen gehörte - Und das gleiche galt für Touji und Kensuke, die nun mit fast schon unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit ans Fenster stürmten, sich aus diesem hinauslehnten und ihren Freund zwischen sich einklemmten.  
>"Sie ist tatsächlich gekommen!" rief Touji begeistert.<br>Kensuke hatte obligatorischerweise seine Kamera gezückt.

Die beiden Jungs - und so ziemlich alle anderen männlichen Schüler auf dieser Seite des Gebäudes (Das hatte Shinji wohl davon, dass er sich diesen beiden Schreckschrauben anvertraute) - bekamen bald das zu sehen, was sie erwartet hatten - Bekleidet mit einem sündhaft kurzen, schwarzen Minirock, weißen Stöckelschuhen, einem sandfarbenen Bolero und einem weißen Oberteil, dass von ihren Brüsten nur das nötigste verbarg.  
>Während sie ihre Sonnenbrille absetzte, konnte Shinji erkennen, dass sie ihre üblichen, kleinen weißen Ohrringe zur Feier des Tages durch etwas größere, kreuzförmige ersetzt hatte.<br>Die "Ahhh!"s und "Ooooh!"s aus dem Schulgebäude sprengten alle grenzen.  
>"Das is ja mal 'ne geile Braut!"<br>"Wer ist sie denn?"  
>"Ikari's Vormund."<br>"Was? Ikari wohnt mit dieser Schönheit zusammen?"  
>Die Mädchen zeigten sich über die an die Fenster stürmenden Jungs alles andere als erfreut - Hikari betitelte sie alle als "Solche Idioten!" - mit ausnahme von Rei, die leise auf ihrem Platz saß und in die andere Richtung blickte, den Geschehnissen am Fenster offenbar keine besondere Bedeutung zumessend.<br>Auch Mitsurugi zeigte sich recht unbeeindruckt - Anders als Rei blickte er zwar kurz zu den Fenstern hin und hörte kurz den Unterhaltungen der anderen zu, hielt es aber nicht für nötig, seinen Platz zu verlassen und beschäftigte sich wieder mit dem bunten Würfel-Puzzle in seinen Händen.  
>Kensuke hingegen tat seine Begeisterung mit Worten und auch Taten kund, zu denen auch das heranzzomen an ihr Gesicht mit seiner Kamera gehörte - als sie den jungen 'Paparazzi' entdeckte, reagierte sie darauf nur mit einem extra-breiten Lächeln und einem V-Zeichen.<br>Die Beiden Jungs erwiderten enthusiastisch die Fingergeste, während Shinji sie ohne großen Verständnis ansah.  
>"Maan, Misato-san ist rechtig, richtig hübsch!" verkündete Kensuke.<br>Touji stimmte ihm voll und ganz zu. "Und dann ist sie auch noch die Einsatzleiterin von NERV! Cool!"  
>"...Na ja, ich weiß nicht..."<br>Touji und Kensuke blickten den EVA-Piloten an, als habe er gesagt, Schokolade schmecke scheußlich.  
>"Ach, Kensuke, findest du nicht auch, dass es ein großes Glück ist, das Shinji noch so ein Baby ist?"<br>"Yap. Ein Nebenbuhler weniger."  
>Shinji ließ sich von der Begeisterung nicht so richtig anstecken - Die zwei würden mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit eine ganz andere Meinung haben, wenn sie fast sieben Wochen lang ihren Müll hätten wegräumen müssen.<br>"Aaah, ich wünschte nur, ich hätte eine Freundin wie sie!" schwärmte Touji weiter, einen Kuss in die Luft pustend.  
>"...Du hättest ein schweres Leben..." meinte Shinji nur.<br>Doch die Beiden schienen anscheinend alles besser zu wissen und guckten ihn schief an. "Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung. Hör zu, wie wär's wenn du dich weiterhin um die Rettung der Erde kümmerst, und wir kümmern uns dafür um Misato-san?" schlugen die beiden im Unison vor, bevor sie den "Pakt" mit einem herzhaften Klaps auf den Rücken ihres Kumpels besiegelten.  
>Shinji kam sich vor, als sei er im falschen Film.<br>Sie beide waren es doch, die hier keine Ahnung hatten.

-

Während er sich in der Schule noch über die zwei geärgert hatte, spukten ihre Worte Shinji noch durch den Kopf, als er am nächmittag im Rahmen eines weiteren Tests wieder in Einheit Eins saß. Nicht der Teil über Misato - 'Die Rettung der Erde' hatten sie gesagt. Kensuke hatte ihn auch scherzhaft einen "Superhelden" genannt... Das war jetzt tatsächlich seine Aufgabe.  
>Die Erinnerung an das unheimliche, weiße Wesen in der Geofront klebten noch frisch im hinteren Teil seines Schädels. Wenn ein Engel dieses Ding erreichte... war alles aus. So weit hatte er das verstanden, aber was war ein Engel überhaupt?<br>Oder ein EVA.  
>Sie wurden geschaffen, um die Erde zu retten, aber eigentlich wusste Shinji doch überhaupt nicht, in was für einem Ding er da drin saß.<br>Er musste an diesen Anblick nach seinem ersten Kampf denken, die Spiegelung des Evangelions in der Außenfläche eines Gebäudes, dieses Auge, das ihn direkt fixiert zu haben schien... In einem simplen Roboter saß er hier ganz bestimmt nicht.  
>Es war alles ganz merkwürdig.<br>Im Laufe der zahlreichen Tests war ihm aufgefallen, dass es im inneren des Entryplugs immer einen verstörenden, an Blut erinnernden Geruch gab - Und trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht verstört... Was auch immer zurück floss, wenn er seine Gedanken in die Hülle des Evangelions strömen ließ und sich ihm öffnete, gab ihm das Gefühl, irgendwie sicher und geborgen zu sein, die Wärme hier war auch ganz angenehm, und auch nicht nur physikalischer Natur...  
>All das sollte beunruhingend sein, war es aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht.<br>Am Schluss blieb einfach nur das verärgende Gefühl, überhaupt keine Ahnung von nichts zu haben.  
>Die Sache mit dem zweiten Engel hatte man ihm erst jetzt erzählt, und es gab noch vieles, dass er nicht begriff.<br>Nicht wirklich zufrieden stellte er fest, dass dies die Art von Welt war, in der er jetzt lebte - eine Welt der großen Distanzen, die er wenn überhaupt, nur langsam überwinden konnte. Eine Welt der Unsicherheit, Ungewissheit und der kleinen Schritte.  
>Früher war einmal alles klar und einfach gewesen. Jetzt überschlugen sich die Ereignisse schneller, als er hinsehen konnte.<br>Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sich in den lezten Wochen besonders viel zum Besseren verändert hatte, oder nicht.  
>Und er wusste auch nicht, was er hier machte.<br>Er stand still und leise am Rande einer Platform, die an den Wändes des Cages entlang nach unten führte, während sich Dr. Akagi, Misato, Ibuki und Hyuuga neben ihm über verschiedene Dinge unterhielten, die er nur hier und da teilweise verstand - Es begann mit den offenbar guten Ergebnissen des Tests (zumindest eine Sache, über die er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte)und erreichte schließlich die Reparaturarbeiten nach dem letzten Kampf:

"Was ist mit der Panzerung von Einheit Null?" erkundigte sich Dr. Akagi bei ihrer Assistentin. "Schwer beschädigt. Wir werden sie komplett ersetzten müssen, aber damit wäre unser Zusatzbudget schon beinahe erschöpft..."  
>Dr. Akagi seufzte. "Hoffen wir mal, dass alles einfacher wird, sobald erst Einheit Zwei aus Deutschland hier ist."<br>Doch Hyuuga machte sich da weniger große Hoffnungen: "Ich fürchte es wird eher schlimmer... Schon allein die Überreste der Toten Engel aufwischen zu lassen kostet immer wieder ein Vermögen..."  
>"Immer gehts ums Geld. Also wirklich. Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir das Überleben der Menscheit sichern, ist es wirklich eine Schande, das wir nicht mehr Geld bekommen!" beklagte sich Misato.<br>"Tja, da kann man wohl nichts machen." folgerte die falsche Blondine.  
>"Einen EVA kann man nun mal nicht essen, und die Versorgung mit Lebensmitteln kostet nunmal ebenfalls Geld. Auch das sichert das Überleben der Menschheit."<br>"Es geht also wieder ums Budget? Dann ist der Commander also wieder auf einer Konferenz?" erkundigte sich Ibuki.  
>"Ja." bestätigte Dr. Akagi. "Er müsste schon im Flugzeig sitzen."<br>"Von mir aus kann er sich Zeit lassen." meinte die junge Technikerin. "Es ist hier immer schön ruhig, wenn er nicht da ist."  
>"Oh, und Misato?"<br>"Ja?"  
>"Denk daran, dass sie Veranstaltung Morgen wie geplant stattfinden wird."<br>Shinji blieb einfach an seiner Stelle stehen, während die Plattform weiterfuhr.  
>Sein Vater war also wieder irgendwo hingeflogen, ohne dass ihm irgendwie bescheid gesagt worden war.<br>Das Third Child traute sich nicht wirklich, nachzufragen, weil ihm dieses Gespräch ja eigentlich nichts anging, doch es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn der Leiter von NERV sogar im Ausland wäre - aber eigentlich hatte er keinen Grund, seinem Sohn bescheid zu sagen - Sie sprachen ja so oder so nie miteinander, Shinji bekam eigentlich nur zufällig über seine eigene Arbeit bei NERV hin und wieder irgendwas über das Leben seines Vaters mit.  
>Anscheinend war dieser bei seinen Untergebenen nicht wirklich beliebt - Shinji hatte das Gefühl, irgendwas dagegen sagen zu müssen, aber er wusste nicht was.<br>Falls sein Vater irgendwelche großen Tugenden besaß, hatte er sie jedenfalls noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen - Sein eigener Vater war verreist, und Shinji wusste nicht, was er vermissen sollte. Er fragte sich, ob Ayanami ihn wohl vermisste... aber das würde wohl wieder eines dieser Dinge sein, über die er wohl vorerst nichts erfahren würde - Wie das Treffen mit diesem... diesem Wesen neulich, dass er bestmöglich aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen versuchte.  
>Über diese Veranstaltung, zu der Misato Morgen anscheinend gehen würde, wusste er auch nichts.<br>Wenigstens würde er Kensuke morgen die frohe Nachricht überbringen können, dass er bald einen neuen EVA zum filmen haben würde, wenn er das richtig verstanden hatte, EVA 02 - Er fragte sich, ob Rei den wohl steuern würde, jetzt wo EVA 00 wohl eine Weile in Reparatur bleiben würde.

-

Commander Ikari blickte still in die Schwärze der nächtlichen Atmosphäre hinaus.  
>Er saß mit verschränkten Armen an einem der Fenster eines Erste-Klasse-Flugzeugabteils, das eigens für ihn reserviert worden war.<br>Als er das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür vernahm, machte er sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Blick von der Finsternis abzuwenden - er hatte seinen Informanten bereits erwartet.  
>"...Entschuldigen Sie, ist dieser Platz noch frei?"<br>"Sicher. Setzen Sie sich."  
>Der Informant, ein Kräftig gebauter Chinese, nahm platz und kam gleich zur Sache: "Das Zusatzbudget für die Probensammlung ist ohne weiteres bewilligt worden"<br>"Natürlich. Die würden niemals ihr eigenes Überleben aufs Spiel setzen."  
>"Und ich habe noch mehr gute Nachrichten - Mit Ausnahme der vereinigten Staaten haben alle ständigen Mitglieder des Sicherheitsrats, haben alle ständigen Mitglieder des Sicherheitsrates das Budget für Einheit 07 bewilligt - und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die USA ebenfalls zustimmen." Der Informant nippte an einem Flachmann, den er sich während seiner Erklärungen aus der Tasche gezogen hatte, und blickte zu Ikari hinüber. "Mit Ausreden wie Arbeitslosigkeit können die bald nicht mehr kommen."<br>Der Commander wendete seinen Blick nicht von der Finsternis jenseits des Fensters ab.  
>"Und was ist mit ihrem Land?"<br>"Wir werden uns ab Einheit 09 am Bau beteiligen. Der Plan für die zweite Einrichtung steht noch - Das Problem ist nur, dass wir immer noch keinen Piloten gefunden haben."  
>Nun, das würde kein Problem sein, aber das behielt Ikari lieber für sich - es gab da ganz andere Dinge, die ihn im Moment beunruhigten - unter anderem die Tatsache, dass zwischen sieben und neun noch eine weitere Zahl lag - Während der anderen fehlenden Zahl war er schon an gewisse Informationen gelangt, aber die nummer acht, dieses nur unwesentlich verdrehte Symbol der Unendlichkeit, hüllte sich in vollkommene Stille.<br>"...Die Engel sind zurückgekehrt, und die EVAs sind die einzige Waffe, mit der man sie besiegen kann."  
>"Sie haben ja recht. Niemand will, dass sich die Tragödie wie der Second Impact wiederholt..."<p>

-

Nachdem Shinji vor dem Schlafen gehen noch ein wenig an seinem Cello geübt und sich eigentlich ganz entspant gefühlt hatte, hätte er nicht geglaubt, dass er wieder diesen Traum haben würde.  
>Nicht zwei Nächte in Folge.<br>Und doch, hier war er.  
>An einem Strand in einer zerstörten Welt, unter einem blutbekleckerten Himmel.<br>Das Rauschen der Wellen wollte und wollte ihn einfach nicht in ruhe lassen, unter gar keinen Umständen.  
>Warum?<br>Warum schon wieder?  
>Warum überhaupt?<br>Dieser Traum hielt sich immer noch sehr, sehr hartnäckig, obwohl er gehofft hatte, dass er letztes Mal die "Lösung" gefunden hatte, als endlich etwas erfreuliches passiert war...  
>Er wollte das hier nicht mehr, es kam ihm schwachsinnig vor, wie eine Warnung, die ihm immer und immer wieder vorgehalten wurde.<br>Shinji wollte seine Augen endlich öffnen und es zuende bringen, aber er zögerte.  
>In Gedanken flehte er die Macht, die über diesen Ort gebot an, dass es nicht die erste oder gar die zweite Version des Traumes sein würde - Er fühlte wieder, wie all diese schreckliche Empfindungen, von denen er nicht wusste, woher sie kamen, begannen, ihn auszufüllen - Die Schuldgefühle, der Ekel und die Einsamkeit, stärker und intensiver als er sie je gekannt hatte, scheußliche Gefühle, die ihn einfach zu zerreißen drohten.<br>Er wusste nicht einmal, woher der Schmerz kam, er konnte ihn nicht einmal verdrängen oder davor weglaufen, davon, etwas dagegen zu tun, mal ganz zu schweigen.  
>Er hoffte nur, dass das er heute die Version des Traumes erwischt hatte, in der jemand bei ihm war.<br>Shinji wollte... jemanden bei sich haben.  
>Nicht unbedingt Misato - es fiel ihm im Moment schwer, noch solche Gedanken über sie zu haben - er war noch immer über die Sache mit der Hausarbeit verärgert, und ihr Kommentar, dass er 'Teil ihrer Arbeit' war, schlang sich wie eine Dornenranke um sein Herz.<br>Er wollte lieber jemanden der... einfach nur angenehm war und weise, aber nichts von ihm verlangte und ihn einfach annahm, und ihm doch noch eine gewisse Distanz ließ, jemand geheimnisvolles und überirdisches...  
>Jetzt begann er, zu träumen.<br>Als ob er soetwas verdienen würde...  
>Shinji öffnete seine Augen.<br>Da war sie wieder - Ayanami Rei, auf unmögliche Art nahe der Stelle, wo das Meer das Land berührte, auf der Wasseroberfläche stehend, wie eine Fata Morgana, die sich bewundern und begehren, aber nicht erreichen und anfassen ließ.  
>Davon, sie an seiner Seite zu haben... konnte er nicht einmal träumen.<br>Ihr Abbild verschwand vor seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
>Shinji starrte einfach weiter.<br>Das heißt, bis ihm dieses unscharfe Objekt am unteren Rande seines Blickfeldes auffiel, worauf er es rasch fokusierte und als weiblichen Körpers erkannte.  
>Das Third Child hätte nicht sagen können, warum er von einer aufsteigenden, warmen Regung bewegt zu schluchzen und zu beben begann, nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte, um sie näher zu betrachten - Er hatte dieses Mädchen im Leben noch nicht gesehen.<br>Es war jedenfalls nicht Misato - Die Fremde vor seinen Augen war viel jünger, geringfügig älter als er selbst, aber nicht wesentlich viel mehr; Trotzdem hätte sie ihn wohl überragt, wenn sie sich hingestellt hätte - Und auch ansonsten sah das Mädchen für ihr Alter schon recht 'entwickelt' aus - sie war zwar eigentlich recht schlank und hätte wohl etwas schlacksig ausgesehen, wenn da nicht ihre weiten, weiblichen Hüften gewesen wären, und der ausgeprägte Hintern dahinter - Shinji konnte diesen so, wie sie dalag nicht sehen, und es machte ihn ziemlich nervös, dass er irgendwie davon zu wissen schien.  
>Ihre Brüste waren jedenfalls kaum zu übersehen, sie waren... wirklich groß, und ihre Kleidung tat nicht viel daran, sie zu verstecken - Moment einmal, diese Kleidung, war das ein... Plugsuit?<br>Es sah danach aus - Sie trug ein eng-anliegendes, größtenteils dunkelgrünes Kleidungstück aus einem gummiähnlichen Material, dass auch einige blassrote und weiße Elemente aufwies, und ihre ausgeprägten sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmale keinesfalls verbarg.  
>Verdammt, man konnte selst die Umrisse des Venushügels erkennen - er nahm noch kurz die Zahl '05' auf ihrem Anzug zur Kenntnis und bewegte seinen Blick rasch zu ihrem Gesicht.<br>Er konnte sich wirtklich nicht entsinnen, sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben - Es wollte in seinem Kopf beim Anblick ihrer Gesichtszüge einfach nicht 'klick' machen - Sie hatten jedoch schon etwas eigenartiges an sich - nein, nicht eigenartig, ausländisch.  
>So weit Shinji das beurteilen konnte, sah sie ein bisschen europäisch aus - Obwohl er zugeben musste, noch nie besonders weit von dem kleinen Dorf weg gewesen zu sein, in dem sein alter Lehrer lebte.<br>Das fremde Mädchen hatte längere, braune Haare - es war ein mittleres braun, wenn auch deutlich heller als das seiner eigenen Augen.  
>Die Haare flossen offen über dem Boden und das kam ihm falsch vor, als müsste sie eine... andere Frisur haben. Verwunderlich wäre es nicht, das blaue Haarband, dass sie trug, schien etwas verrutscht zu sein - daran fanden sich ein paar weiße Ornamente, die ihn an ein Interface-Headset erinnerten - Eine EVA-Pilotin?<br>Das würde den Plugsuit erklären aber... außer ihm und Rei gab es seines Wissens nach doch niemanden mehr...  
>So oder so, nachdem seine anfängliche Verwirrung sich verflüchtigt hatte, war es sein ersten impuls, sich zu vergewissern, ob die Fremde denn in Ordnung war- doch er war nicht ganz Herr über seine eigenen Handlungen; Er verspürte Dinge, die er sich nicht erklären konnte, ihn aber dennmoch beeinflussten; Vorsichtig, fast schon zärtlich hob er den Oberkörper des fremden Mädchens auf und schloss sie sorgfältig in seine Arme.<br>Natürlich.  
>Er war klar, dass sie hier sein würde.<br>Sie war immer so stark gewesen, hatte das Leben so genossen - und er hatte es ihr weggenommen, alles, was sie getan hatte, all ihre Willenskraft und Entschlossenheit umsonst sein lassen, hatte das hier all ihren Ratschlägen zum trotz gemacht.  
>Ihm war klar, warum sie zurückgekommen war, aber warum in aller Welt war sie bei ihm?<br>Sie musste doch fürchterlich enttäuscht sein...  
>Sie müsste... ihn hassen.<br>Er fürchtete sich vor dem Moment, an dem sie erwachen würde, aber die Angst, die mit jedem Moment, den sie sich nicht regte, stärker wurde, gewann schnell die Oberhand - Er rief ihren Namen, eine kurze kombination von Lauten, die über seine Lippen flossen, ohne dass er darüber nachdenken musste, und die ihm doch entglitten sein würde, sobald ihn die Strahlen der Sonne in die Welt der Lebenden zurück holen würden.  
>Und tatsächlich.<br>Sie lebte, sie bewegte sich, öffnete ihre Augen einen spaltbreit - Ein helles blaugrün, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte.  
>Sie hob ihre Hand, zuanfangs etwas zaghaft, weil wohl noch etwas benommen, und streckte sie in die Höhe - einen Moment lang fürchtete Shinji, dass sie ihm eine klatschen oder ihn sonstwie berühren würde, worauf sich alles an ihm vor aufregung versteifte; Doch letztenendes tatschte sich das fremde Mädchen nur selber ins Gesicht.<br>"...Wo ist meine Brille?"  
>Das war jetzt... antiklimatisch.<br>Shinji wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte - Irgend ein Teil von ihm wunderte sich, wieso ihn bei diesem Mädchen überhaupt noch überraschte und setzte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen - Sie war in Ordnung - Der Rest seines Verstandes fragte sich gleichsam, wieso er das Gefühl hatte, dieses Mädchen zu kennen.  
>Die Fremde selbst sah ihn durch die Spalte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch an und verengte ihre anscheinend mit Kurzsichtigkeit verfluchten Augen etwas, um ihn zumindest ansatzweise erkennen zu können.<br>"Hey, du." begann sie völlig ruhig, weder der apokalypitschen Landschaft, noch der Positionen in denen sie sich befanden, besondere Beachtung schenkend.  
>"Nerv-Hündchen? Bist du das?"<br>Shinji blinzelte sie verdutzt an. Hatte sie gerade... Hündchen gesagt?  
>Die eigenartige Fremde beantwortete sich ihre Frage selbst, in dem sie ihren Kopf drehte und kurz an seinem Hemd schnüffelte.<br>Mergwürdiger weise verstörte ihn das nicht so sehr, wie es das sollte, sondern erfreute ihn eher mit Freude.  
>"Yap. Du bist es! Inklusive deines netten LCL-Parfums!"<br>Sie grinste.  
>"Also, Hündchen-kun, hast du hier irgendwo meine Brille gesehen?"<br>"Uh... nein... Tut mir leid."  
>Das Mädchen seuftze und löste sich aus seinen Armen, um sich aufzusetzten.<br>Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber, leicht missmuting aussehend.  
>"Mist... Aber was solls." Ihr Gesichtausdruck wandelte sich zu einem warmen, fast schon überirdischem Lächeln. "Immerhin leben wir alle noch... Und das verdanken wir nur dir."<br>"Aber ich... ich habe..."  
>"Schon okay. Es ist schon in Ordnung... Wie soll man denn entscheiden ob etwas gut ist oder nicht, wenn man es nicht ausprobiert, hm?"<br>Sie kicherte etwas.  
>"Ich hab keinen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen würdest."<br>"Ich... das ist... das... "  
>Shinji wich ihrem Blick aus.<br>Er glaubte nicht, dass er ihr Vertrauen verdient hatte.  
>"Da… da hast du eine zu hohe Meinung von mir,..." Er sagte wieder ihren Namen.<br>Doch die Fremde war sich ihrer Sache sicher.  
>„Das glaube ich nicht."<br>„Warum nicht?" verlangte Shinji fast schon ein wenig herausfordernd zu wissen.  
>Die Fremde kicherte nur.<br>"Weißt du, manchmal finde ich es wirklich niedlich, wenn du so begriffsstutzig bist, NERV-Hündchen. Weißt du was?  
>Sparen wir uns das Geschwafel. Das ist weil…"<br>Und ehe Shinji sich versah, hatte sie sich schon nach vorne gelehnt und ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange gepflanzt.  
>Er blickte immer noch konsterniert vor sich hin, als sie sich wieder auf die Beide gestellt hatte.<br>„Los!" rief sie, ihm mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln die Hand reichend.  
>„Lass uns die anderen suchen gehen. Alle warten sicher schon auf uns."<br>Shinji hob seine Hand etwas an, zögerte dann aber etwas.  
>Alle warteten schon auf ihn.<br>Mit einem erfüllten Lächeln ergriff er ihre Hand und lief mit ihr gemeinsam die Küste entlang, während sich die Sonne, von der er geglaubt hatte, dass er ihr nie wieder begegnen würde, von ein paar rötlichen Lichtstrahlen am Horizont ihre Ankunft ankündigen lassen würde.  
>Shinji fühlte sich sich, als stünde er an der Spitze der Welt und fragte sich wieder, womit in aller Welt er sich das hier nur verdient haben konnte - Auch wenn den Worten diesesmal ein bedeutend anderer Sinn innewohnte.<p>

_  
>(1) Weiter gehts im letzten Kapitel des 1. Akts: 16: [Fleisch vs. Stahl]<p> 


	17. 16: Fleisch vs Stahl

08: [Fleisch vs Stahl]

Nobody knows who I really am  
>Maybe they just don't give a damn<br>But if I ever need someone to come along  
>I know you will follow me<br>And keep me strong

And everytime I see your face  
>The oceans heave up to my heart<br>You make me wanna strain at the oars  
>And soon, I will see the shore<p>

I want you to know who I really am  
>I never thought I'd feel this way towards you<br>And If you ever need someone to come along  
>I will follow you<br>And keep you strong

-Rie Fu, 'Life is Like a Boat'

Am nächsten Morgen folgten dem Traum wie üblich die Deja Vus, und irgendwie auch das seltsame Gefühl, irgendwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben, fast, als hätte er noch einen Topf auf dem Herd oder noch ein eingestecktes Bügeleisen - Mit solchen Gegenständen hatte er seid seinem Einzug bei Misato mehr zu tun gehabt, als ihm lieb war, obwohl er solche Missgeschicke bis jetzt vermieden hatte, weil er viel zu viel Angst davor hatte, das Haus abzufackeln, sodass er alles auf höchst penible Weise doppelt und dreifach überprüfte - Warscheinlich kam das ziemlich armselig rüber.  
>Irgendwie seltsam waren diese ständigen Empfindungen schon, aber irgendwie machte ihm das ganze viel weniger Sorgen, seid diese Träume begonnen hatte, wesentlich angenehmer zu sein.<br>Shinji beschloss, die Déjà Vus einfach zu ignorieren, und sich die frische Schuluniform, die er sich gestern noch bereit gelegt hatte, endlich überzustreifen. Wieder hatte er den Eindruck, dass hier im Haus irgendwie eine Mädchenstimme fehlte... Es war aber nicht die des seltsamen Mädchens aus seinem Traum - Oder?  
>Vor seinem Erwachen, nur wenige Minuten zuvor, hatte er noch ihren Namen gewusst und ihre Persönlichkeit einschätzen können - jetzt war alles wie weggeblasen.<br>Selbst ihr Gesicht sah in seinen Erinnerungen verwaschen aus.  
>Was solls.<br>Er konnte es nicht ändern.  
>Sich ein wenig streckend verließ Shinji sein Zimmer und lief in Richtung Küche - Im Vorbeigehen hatte er einen Moment lang den Eindruck, an der Tür zum leerstehenden Raum des Appartments ein Namensschild gesehen zu haben - Er schob es auf den komischen Traum, dessen Nachwirkungen schnell verflogen, sobald er in der Küche die Fensterläden geöffnet uns seine Haut mit den warmen Strahlen der Sonne in Kontakt gebracht hatte.<br>Die strahlte heute recht hell, und auch die Vögel hörte man Zwitschern - Es schien, als sei das Universum ihm gegenüber ausnahsweise milde gestimmt - oder hatte ihn einfach vergessen.  
>Und apropos Vogel - Der ansäßige Pinguin war ebenfalls auf den Beinen und deutete auch gleich mit einem seiner flossenähnlichen Flügel auf seine Futterschüssel.<br>Shinji seufzte.  
>Wie die Besitzerin, so das Haustier.<br>"Ich komme ja schan, ich komme ja schon..."  
>Nachdem PenPen mit Fischen versorgt war, und der Toaster die ihm anvertrauten Brostscheiben im gleichmäßig gebräunten Zustand wieder ausgespuckt hatte, begannen die Beiden zufrieden damit, ihr Frühstück zu verspeisen - Für Misato hatte er auch schon mal eine Bierdose auf den Tisch gestellt, auch wenn er wusste, dass er die wohl erst in einer ganzen Weile geöffnet werden würde...<br>Er begann schon, sich mental auf eine halbnackte Misato vorbereiten,(soweit das überhaupt möglich war), als sich die Küchentür überrschend früh öffnete.  
>Sowohl Pilot und Pinguin erfuhren eine exponentielle Vergrößerung ihrer Glubschorgane - letzter ließ sogar einen Fisch aus seinem Schnabel fallen, um ein verdutztes "Waak?" von sich zu geben.<br>Vor ihnen stand das unmögliche - Misato. Korrekt angezogen. Am frühen Morgen.  
>Und mit 'korrekt angezogen' war nicht ihre rasch übergestreifte Jacke über ein paar sündhaft knappen Fetzen gemeint - Ihr Körper war allen geltenden Naturgesetzten zum trotz fast komplett mit Stoff bedeckt, genauer gesagt von einem hochgeschlossenen, eleganzen schwarzen Kleid mit Seiteneinschnitten unterhalb der Hüfte und einem dazu passenden, langärmeligen Bolero.<br>Das Outfit hatte fast schon etwas militärisches an sich, wozu ihre untypisch aufrechte Pose noch wesentlich beitrug - ansosten kam sie morgens trotz ihres Dienstrangs eher wie eine Art schlechtgelaunter Höhlenmensch daher.  
>Genau wie ihre Haltung betonte auch das Kleid ihre ansehlichen Hüften.<br>"Guten Morgen." sagte sie ohne das winzigste Fitzelchen Hyperaktivität, mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die sie selbst im NERV-Hauptquartier nur zu besonderen Anlässen an den Tag legte.  
>Shinji blinzelte mehrmals um sicherzugehen, dass er sich da nichts eingebildet hatte. Aber nein, sie stand immer noch da.<br>"G-guten Morgen." stammelte er, zu perplex um auch nur seine Toastscheibe bei seite zu legen. Sie hatte sogar Damenschuhe an.  
>Mit hohen Absätzen.<br>"Ich muss heute beruflich nach Alt-Tokyo." erklärte sie mit fast schon unheimlicher Sachlichkeit. "Sei bitte so gut und lass dir was zu essen kommen, in Ordnung?"  
>"O-Okay..."<br>Und weg war sie.  
>Noch immer den Toast in der Hand haltend blickte Shinji wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf die Tür.<p>

-

"Und dann sagte ich - mit einer Zitrone natürlich!"  
>Kaum, das Touji diesen ausgesprochen hatte, begann er, über seinen Witz zu lachen - und auch Kensuke schien ihn ganz amüsant zu finden - Dies zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden - natürlich, nachdem sie mit dem Lachen fertig waren - auf das dritte Mitglied ihrer kleinen Gruppe, das während ihrer kleinen Konversation über Zitrusfrüchte, Militärschiffe, den Sinn des Lebens und der tiefgründigen Verbindung zwischen alledem ungewöhnlich still gewesen war.<br>"Hey, Shinji!"  
>Der nachdenkliche EVA-Pilot blickte aufgenblicklich in die Richtung seines wieder mal die Kleiderordnung der Schule missachtenden Freundes, wie ein kleines Kind, das fürchtete, dass seine Mami die Scherben der jüngst zerdepperten Wase unter dem Terpich gefunden hatte.<br>"W... Was ist?"  
>"Tja, genau das frag ich mich auch. Du machst einen etwas abwesenden Eindruck. Ist etwas besonderes passiert?"<br>"N-Nicht wirklich... Es ist nur, das Misato-san sich heute morgen besonders zurecht gemacht und ein ziemlich edel aussehendes Kleid angezogen hat..."  
>"Was, ein Kleid? Was für ein Kleid?" riefen die Zwei im Chor, die Zitronen von vorhin ziemlich schnell aus ihrem Verstand entfernend, um platz für interessantere Dinge zu machen.<br>Shinji unterdrückte ein seufzen, weil er nicht undankbar erscheinen wollte.  
>Die Beiden dachten wohl, das Misato sich jeden Tag so etwas anzog - tatsächlich war sie ihm fast schon wie ein anderer Mensch vorgekommen...<br>"Ein... schwarzes..." antwortete er dann zögerlich auf die Frage seiner Freunde.  
>Ihre Reaktion machte deutlich, dass sie es sich sogleich bildlich vorgestellt und dabei etwas im Vergleich zur Realität wesentlich Freizügigeres vorgestellt hatten. "Hach du Glückspilz! Da würd' ich ehrlichgesagt auch so vor mich hin träumen!" schwärmte Touji. "Oh ja!" stimmte Kensuke zu. "Einer Dame in schwarz kann man sich kaum entziehen... Oh, und Shinji... Wenn sie bei NERV die Einsatzabteilung leitet, dann hat sie doch sicher auch einen Militärrang, oder?"<br>"Sie... ist ein Captain, denke ich."  
>"COOL!" riefen die beidem im Chor.<br>Shinji konnte sich von der ganzen Begeisterung nicht so ganz anstecken lassen.  
>"Und was ist eigentlich mit dir? Hast du auch irgendeinen Rang? Ne Uniform scheinst du ja zu haben..." wollte Kensuke wissen.<br>"...Warum sollte ich denn einen Militärrang haben? Und ein Uniform ist das auch nicht wirklich... Das hilft einem bei der Steuerung..."  
>"Es ist trotzdem Cool!"<br>"Du würdest es sicher nicht mehr so cool finden, wenn du eins anziehen müstest. In den Dingern kommt man sich immer halb nackt vor... und ich hab da noch glück gehabt. Ihr müsstest mal sehen, in was die Ayanamu da rein gesteckt haben..."  
>"Wahnsinn." meinte Touji. "Zuhause sieht du ein Wunderweib wie Misato in schwarzen Kleidchen herumlaufen, und bei der Arbeit steht schon die nächste scharfe Braut für dich zum angaffen bereit. Dein Leben hätt' ich gern."<br>Shinji bemühte sich, den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen zu unterdrücken.  
>"So... So ist das gar nicht..."<br>"Ja klaaaaar." Kensuke's Stimmlage machte klar, dass er ihm das nicht im geringsten abkaufte. "Aber irgendeinen Titel oder so hast du doch? Das hast du doch neulich mal erwähnt, nicht?"  
>"Das... das ist richtig. Die nennen mich das 'Third Child'."<br>"COOL! Und Ayanami?"  
>"...Sie ist das First Child."<br>"Komische Bezeichnung für Kampfroboterpiloten..." meinte Touji.  
>"Wen kümmert's? Es ist englisch und es klingt total cool!"<br>Shinji hatte auch schon über seine Designation nachgedacht, aber von allen seltsamen Dingen die er hier erlebt hatte, stand diese wohl sicher nicht an der Spitze seiner Prioritätenliste... Wundern tat ihn langsam gar nichts mehr, vor allem, da die Evangelions keine wirklichen Roboter zu sein schienen - aber das durfte er den Zweien wahrscheinlich nicht sagen - und selbst wenn, würde das Kensuke wohl nur dazu ermuntern, sich einen Kampf zwischen einem EVA und einem echten Roboter vorzustellen, und ihnen diesen als Ein-Mann-Theaterstück vorzutragen.  
>"Irgenwie ist das aber wirklich merkwürdig..." setzte Kensuke dann aber hinzu, nachdem seine ausführlichen Bekundungen der Coolness zu einem Ende gekommen waren.<br>"Uhm... wieso?"  
>"Tja..." begann Touji, dem ebenfalls etwas aufgefallen zu sein schien.<br>"Ich schätze, dass es dir niemand verübeln kann, wenn du bei der ganzen Weltretterei nicht dazu kommst, deine Englischvokabeln zu pauken, aber da fehlt 'ne Nummer."  
>"Das stimmt." bestätigte Kensuke, drei finger einer Hand zeigend und am mittleren mit der anderen Hand herumspielend. "Was ist mit dem Second Child passiert?"<br>"Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht..." gab Shinji zu.  
>"Und?"<br>"Das... das wars auch, ich hab nachgedacht, viel mehr aber auch nicht... ich hab jendenfalls noch nie von einem Second Child gehört..."  
>Ihm wurde ohnehin nie etwas gesagt. "A-Aber auf jeden Fall bekommen wir bald einen neuen EVA..."<br>"Was, wirklich?" Kensuke hatte wie auf Knopfdruck Sternchen in den Augen.  
>"Cool! Ich kann's kaum erwarten, ihn in aktion zu Filmen - Wer wird ihn denn steuern? Meinst du, ich hab 'ne Chance?"<br>"Warum fragst du micht? Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wieso sie mich ausgesucht haben... Aber warscheinlich wird das wohl Ayanami machen. Schließlich ist ihr EVA gerade in Reparatur..."  
>"Oder unser mysteriöses Second Child."<br>"Oder das mysteriöse Second Child. Aber, um jetzt mal auf die Zitronen zurück zu kommen... - Ikari? Wo guckst du jetzt schon wieder hin?"  
>"N-Nirgends!" versicherte Shinji, seinen Blick von Mitsurugi abwendend, dessen Vater ihm auf der anderen Straßenseite eifrig hinterherwinkte.<br>"Wie... Wie war das noch mal mit den Limetten?"  
>"Zitronen, Shinji, Zitronen."<p>

-

Während Shinji sich auf dem Weg in die Schule befand, war auch Misato noch zu ihrem aktuellen Reiseziel unterwegs - Mit einem kleinen Flieger.  
>Gemeinsam mit Dr. Akagi saß sie in dessen hinteren Sitzabteil und langweilte sich. Jenseits der Fenster sah man haufenweise verlassene Hochhäuser, von denen nicht alle noch gerade standen.<br>Ein trostloser Anblick.  
>"Kaum zu glauben, dass dass hier mal eine blühende Metropole war... Jetzt ist es nur noch ein Testgelände." kommentierte Misato, die offenbar lieber ganz wo anders wäre - nicht nur wegen des 'einladenden' Ausblicks.<br>Dr. Akagi informierte ihre Freundin recht gelassen, dass sie angekommen waren - Was Misato nicht davon abhielt, sich weiter zu beklagen: "Warum müssen die das ausgerechnet hier veranstalten... Ach ja, mischt die SSDF bei diesem Projekt eigentlich auch mit?"  
>"Die japanischen Streitkräfte? Nein, denen wurde befohlen, sich rauszuhalten."<br>Misato verdrehte die Augen.  
>"Toll." ließ sie sarkastisch verlauten. "Dann können die ja tun und lassen, was sie wollen!"<br>Sie hatte von Minute zu Minute weniger Bock auf das, was vor ihr lag - vor allem jetzt, wo ihr Flieger dabei war, zwischen zahlosen anderen zu landen.  
>Auf der Veranstaltung setzte sich Misato demostrativ an den einzigen nicht mit fettigen Speisen und billigen Werbegeschenken vollgestellten Tisch, worauf Dr. Akagi es ihr gleich tat - Der Rest der Versammlung war um ihren Tisch herum versammelt.<br>Darauf, sich und natürlich auch ihrer Freundin ein paar Getränke zu holen, hatte sie jedoch nicht verzichtet.  
>Misato wusste nicht, wass sie hier eigentlich wollte - es war doch sowieso klar, dass der schwachsinnige Spielzeugroboter, den die hier zusammen geschraubt hatten, nie zu irgendetwas gut sein würde - 'Jet Alone' hieß es auf den in der Kongresshalle ausgehängten Bannern - Das sollte wohl auf die rein anorganischen Materialen anspielen, aus denen das Ding gebaut wurde - Wenn es nach Misato ginge, hätte man das Ding doch lieber gleich nach den Motivationen benennen sollen, denen es seine Existenz verdankte - Geld Alone.<br>Sie hoffte nur, dass das hier bald anfanden würde - damit es schnell wieder zu ende sein würde.  
>Dr. Akagi, die in einer mit einer simplen Schleife verzierten Bluse in einem einfachen Blau und einem ziemlich freizüging geschnittenen Rock in einer passenden Farbe erschienen war, schien sich hingegen schon in Gedanken zu recht zu legen, was sie dem PR-Fuzzy an den Kopf werfen würde, wenn er erst einmal da war - und da war er auch, charmant (will heißen: Schleimig), gutaussehend und mit einem Anzug, der mehr gekostet haben musste, als so mancher im Monat verdiente.<br>Und erst die Stimme - wie lange musste der Kerl wohl üben, um derartig penetrant zu klingen?  
>"Wir vom Verband der japanischen Schwerindustrie danken Ihnen sehr dafür, dass Sie heute so zahlreich erschienen sind! Bevor ich Sie nun ins Kontrollzentrum begleiten werde, wo die eigentlich Präsentation stattfinden soll, möchte ich gerne noch wissen, ob noch irgendjemand Fragen hat?"<br>Kaum, dass er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, flog schon gleich die erste Hand in die Luft - Eine Hand, die nur darauf gewartet hatte.  
>Natürlich wusste der PR-Typ sofort, mit wem er es zu tun hatte:<br>"Die berühmte Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Ritsuko Akagi! Ihre Anwesenheit ehrt uns sehr."  
>"Darf ich dann jetzt endlich meine Fragen stellen?"<br>Der PR-Fuzzy zeigte sein bestes einstudiertes Situations-Auflockerungs-Lachen.  
>"Na selbstverständlich!"<br>Dr. Akagi ließ sich davon nicht beirren und kam gleich zur Sache: "Stimmt es, dass ihr Produkt mit einem internen Atomreaktor ausgestattet ist."  
>"Ja! Das ist ja gerade der große Vorteil! Jet Alone kann dadurch über 150 Tage ununterbrochen im Einsatz sein!" berichtete er offensichtlich sehr überzeugt von seinem mit mehreren Mikrofonen gespickten Rednerpult aus.<br>Die falsche Blondine holte gleich zum Gegenschlag aus: "Aber halten sie es aus Sicherheitsaspekten nicht für problematisch, einen Atomreaktor in ein landgestütztes Waffensystem einzubauen, dass für den Nahmkampf gedacht ist?"  
>"Das ist immerhin besser als ein Roboter, bei dem nach fünf Minuten die Baterie leer ist." stichelte er, ohne auch nur im geringsten verlegen zu werden oder sein Plastiklächeln für einen noch so kleinen Sekundenbruchteil abzusetzten.<br>"Ihrer ist ferngesteuert. Nicht auszudenken, was geschen könnte, wenn die Funkverbindung in einer Krisensituation abreißt."  
>Doch der Vertreter war vorbereitet: "Eine Fernsteuerung zu benutzen ist immerhin weitaus humaner als ein System, das seinen Piloten unzumutbaren psychischen Belastungen aussetzt."<br>Misato nuckelte die ganze Diskussion über desinteressiert an ihrem Strohhalm herum. "...Wie die Kleinkinder."  
>Währendessen ging die Diskussion ohne unterlass weiter, wobei es dem PR-Fuzzy deutlich besser gelang, professionell zu klingen.<br>"Eine Fernsteuerung kann, wie gesagt, ausfallen."  
>"Immer noch besser, als wenn wieder eines ihrer Metallmoster mitten in der Stadt Amok läuft." Der Mann im Anzug zog aalglatt eine 'Top Secret'-Akte hervor.<br>Und er war immernoch nicht fertig, nein, jetzt versuchte er auch noch auf witzig und sympathisch zu machen: "Eine Waffe, die außer Kontrolle gerät, ist ein wahres Desaster - Das ist wie bei einer hysterischen Frau, da würde man sich auch am liebsten eine Fernsteuerung wünschen, um sie abzuschlaten."  
>Jetzt begannen die Leute, zu klatschen und zu lachen.<br>Spätestens jetzt war es bei Dr. Akagi mit der souveränen Professionalität vorbei: "Unser technisches Team und unsere Piloten haben die Evangelions bestens im Griff, danke sehr!"  
>"Wirklich?" Der PR-Mann zeigte nicht die geringste Abweichung von seinem bisherigen, selbstgefälligen Imponiergehabe. "Glauben sie wirklich, dass der menschliche Verstand in der Lage ist, die bestie, die zweifellos in jedem EVA steckt, zu zähmen? Sind Sie sich sicher?"<br>Jetzt kam der auch noch mit einer Moralpredigt! Die Gesichtszüge der Wissenschaftlerin waren nur unwesentlich davon entfernt, entgültig zu entgleisen: "Ja. Vollkommen."  
>Gerade, als sie dachte, ihm ein Schnippchen geschlagen zu haben, holte der PR-Fuzzy endgültig zum Gnadenstoß aus: "Da haben's wir's ja! Gerade weil sie sich auf etwas so nachgewiesenermaßen unzuverlässigen wie den menschlichen Verstand verlassen, passieren bei NERV immer wieder gefährliche, und vor allem kostspielige Unfälle - Gerade musste die UN wieder ein gigantisches Zusatzbudget bewilligen, für das man 20000 Menschen vor dem Hungertod retten können hätte! Und wenn man nach dem Grund fragt, dann heißt es 'Die Untersuchungen laufen noch'! Es wird Zeit, dass Sie endlich mal Verantwortung übernehmen! Sie können von Glück sagen, dass Ihre Organisation über dem Gesetz zu stehen scheint!"<br>Doch so leicht gab sich Dr. Akagi nicht zufrieden - Eine Trumpfkarte hatte sie noch. Sie wollte dass hier eigentlich nicht erwähnen, aber spätestens seid dem Frauenwitz war das hier was persönliches: "Fakt ist, dass nur NERV eine Waffe hat, mit der man den Feind besiegen kann!"  
>Doch dieser Großkotz schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben: "Das AT-Feld meinen Sie? Keine Sorge. Wir werden sicher bald etwas ähnliches entwickeln. Die Zeit von NERV ist bald abgelaufen."<br>Währen Dr. Akagi's Augenbraue immer unkontrollierter zu zucken begann, begann die Menge um sie herum zu klatschen und zu tosen.  
>Einzig und allein Misato schien völlig desinteressiert - etwa so lange, bis sie in der Garderobe waren.<br>"DIESER ARROGANTE, CHAUVINISTISCHE GROßKOTZ!  
>ARGUMENTIERT MIT DEM HUNGER IN DER WELT! DIESE GROßKAPITALISTEN WOLLEN SICH BLOß SELBST EIN STÜCK VOM KUCHEN ABSCHNEIDEN! WENN ICH NUR DIE VISAGE VON SOLCHEN TYPEN SEHE, MÖCHTE ICH AM LIEBTEN REIN TRETEN! ZACK! ZACK! UND ZACK!"<br>Nachdem sie das Prospekt nach allen Regeln der Kunst zerknüllt und gemeinsam mit ihrem und Dr. Akagis Datenstick mit Zusatzinformationen zu den leeren Pappbechern befördert hatte, war Misato dazu übergegangen, ihren Ärger an einem praktisch in der Gegend herum stehenden Garderobenschrank auszulassen, in dem sie ihn anstatt des Gesichts des PR-Mannes mit ihren Füßen bearbeitete.  
>Es war wohl kaum nötig zu sagen, dass der traktierte Schrank mittlerweile eine gewaltige Delle aufwies.<br>"Er ist nur ein kleinlicher Angeber, der um Anerkennung bettelt. Sich über ihn aufzuregen wertet ihn nur auf." meinte Dr. Akagi in einem wieder erstaunlich ruhigen, wenn auch bösartigen Tonfall, während sie das Jet-Alone prospekt an einen Gasbrenner verfütterte.  
>Misato ließ kurz von dem Schrank ab, um sich zu ihrer Freundin zu drehen.<br>"Aber wie kommt es, das er über unser AT-Feld bescheid wusste?" klagte sie immernoch verärgert.  
>"Es kann immer passieren, dass was durchsickert."<br>"Trotzdem! Was treiben die von der Sicherheitsabteilung eigentlich?"

-

Nun, die Aufenthaltsorte und Beschäftigungen der gesamten Abteilung aufzuzählen, würde jetzt wohl zu weit führen, aber Asahina Najiko saß gerade mit Handschuhen an den Händen an einem verlassenen kleinen Computerterminal irgendwo in einem der Türme des Messegebäudes, und drückte die "DELETE"-Taste.  
>Sobald sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war, entfernte sie die CD, die von Dr. Akagi bekommen hatte, aus dem Laufwerk - es war deshalb eine CD statt eines altmodischen Datensticks, damit man sie nach der Benutzung in tausend Stücke zertreten und aus einem der höher gelegenen Fenster werfen konnte, sobald sie ihren Zweck erfüllt hatte.<br>Asahina sah den glitzernden Splittern ausdruckslos nach, sobald sie aus ihren Fingern geglitten waren um sich dem restlichen Schutt und dem Staub auf dem Grund der zerstörten Hauptstadt anzuschließen.

-

Schließlich begann der Test des Jet Alone.  
>Die Geschäftsleute blickten in einer langen Reihe mit ihrem Werbegeschenks-Ferngläsern aus dem Fenster, während Ritsuko und Misato skeptisch an der Wand lehnten.<br>Erstere hatte ein eigenartiges, kühles Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während die Männer im Kontrollzentrum angeführt vom Großkotz von vorhin die Maschine hochfuhren. Die Signalstäbe wurden ausgefahren, dieses und jenes aktiviert, das übliche eben wenn man all zu komplexe Dinge präzise fernsteuern wollte.  
>Jetzt machten sie einen großen Wirbel darum, das sie das Laufprogramm und das rechte Bein aktivieren würden - 'Vorwärtslaufen, langsam'.<br>Dieser Haufen würden wohl ziemlich chaotisch und desorganisiert aussehen, wenn sie es mit einem schnellen, intelligenten Engel zu tun bekämen.  
>Misato konnte es nicht fassen, dass diese wandelde Atombombe auch noch Beifall dafür bekam, gerade mal so in der Lage zu sein, einen Fuß nach vorne zu setzten, ohne gleich umzukippen.<br>Der Typ in dem Anzug schien es seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen ja selbst nicht glauben zu können, dass das Ding funktionierte.  
>"Wow..." kommentierte Misato herablassend, nachdem sie sich doch noch irgendwo ein Fernglas besorgt hatte. "Der Blecheimer kann laufen. Da dürfen die Jungs aber mächtig stolz auf sich sein."<br>Sie warf einen Blick zu ihrer Freundin, in der Hoffnung, dass diese sich an ihrem Spott beteiligen würde, doch die Wissenschaftlerin wirkte ernst.  
>Misato hätte natürlich nicht wissen können, dass sie auf etwas wartete...<p>

Und da kam es auch schon.  
>Es begann mit einem kleinen Fehlermeldungspiepton.<br>"Was ist los?"  
>"Irgendwas ist seltsam, der Innendruck des Reaktors steigt immer weiter an!"<br>"Die Temperatur im primären Kühlkreislauf steigt ebenfalls an!"  
>"Öffnen Sie die Ventile! Spritzen Sie das zusätzliche Kühlmittel in den Reaktor."<br>"Es geht nicht! Die Pumpen springen nicht an!"  
>"Stoppen Sie alle Maschinen! Notfallstopsignal senden!"<br>"Transmission des Stopsignals bestätigt!"  
>"Signal wird nicht angenommen!"<br>"Jet Alone ist außer Kontrolle!"  
>"Es kommt direkt hierher!"<br>Im Kontrollzentrum herschte eine Aufruhr, an der sich ein Bienenvolk etwas hätte abgucken können.  
>Die Menschen begannen zu schreien und in Panik zu geraten, während der Verteter von vorhin ungläubig auf den Bildshirm starrte und zusah, wie seine Kreation näher und näher kam - bis man dazu keinen Bildschirm mehr brauchte, weil das Konstrukt dann unhöflicherweise durch das Dach brach und seinen Fuß mitten in die zum Glück nur an den Rändern besetzte Vorführungshalle setzte, und dabei ein Stück von der Decke am Boden zurückließ als es weiter marschierte, wobei es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, dass es ein Loch in alles riss, worauf es trampelte.<br>Den aus der eingestampten Decke ausgelösten Staub aushustend blickte Misato vom Rande des "Fußabdrucks" aus nach oben raus.  
>"Typisch!" fasste sie das Geschehen zusammen. "Genau das selbe misarable Benehmen wie seine Erbauer!"<p>

Währendessen stellte man im Rest des Kommandozentrums fest, dass eine Kernschmelze bevor stand - Die Augen des Mannes, der diesen Roboter eben noch als sicher und gut kontrollierbar angeprangert hatte, hörten nicht auf, sich immer weiter zu weiten. "Wie.. Wie kann das sein..." stammelte er vor sich hin, das gaze immer noch nicht zur eindeutigegen Gegenwart zählend.  
>"Der Bordcomputer von Jet Alone ist auf jedes mögliche Szenario programmiert... So etwas sollte eigentlich nicht passieren können... "<br>"Es ist aber passiert!" meldete sich Misato vom Boden aus. "Was wollen sie tun, um zu verhindern, dass alles im näheren Umkreis verstrahlt wird?"  
>"In... den gegebenen Umständen bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als auf eine rechtzeitige Notabschaltung zu hoffen..."<br>"Wie ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür?"  
>"0,00002%... Es wäre schon ein Wunder." gab einer der Techniker zu.<br>Misato konnte sich damit unmöglich zufrieden geben.  
>"Ich handle lieber als nur auf ein Wunder zu hoffen!" verkündete sie wütend.<br>Ihr Gesicht und ihre Kleidung waren mit staub bekleckert und sie stand weit unter dem Kontrollzentrum, doch ihr fordernder Tonfall machte klar, dass sie hier jetzt das Sagen übernommen hatte.  
>"Sagt mir, wie man das Ding abstellt!" verlangte sie zu wissen.<br>"Wie haben schon alles versucht!" entgegnete der Vertreter.  
>Doch Misato wollte davon nichts hören: "Nein. Es gibt immer die Möglichkeit auf der obersten Befehlsebene die gesammte Programierung zu löschen. Wie ist das Passwort dafür?"<br>"Das Passwort für die Systemformatierung ist streng geheim! Das kann ich ohne Genehmigung nicht einfach so entscheiden..."  
>"Dann besorgen Sie sich die Genehmigung! NA LOS DOCH!"<p>

-

Misato, die sich mitlerweile auf die Komandoplattform verladen lassen hatte, sah mit verschränkten Armen zu, wie sich der Jet-Alone-Vertreter durch die Telefonleitungen kämpfte.  
>Anscheinend wollte keiner zuständig sein und ständig sollte jemand anderes gefragt werden.<br>"Bürokratenpack." zischte sie missbilligend.  
>Und der erzählte was von Verschwendung - der könnte genau so gut die paar Minuten verplaudert haben, die jedem im Umkreis etlicher Kilometer das Leben gekostet hatten.<br>Der Roboter marschierte derweil fröhlich nach Atsugi, wo einigen zehntausend Menschen ein unschöner Tod durch Super-GAU drohte.

Letzten endes schien er der Großkotz, der jetzt eher etwas von einem Pechvogel hatte mit seinen Vorgesetzten zu einer Einigung gekommen zu sein und legte den Hörer auf.  
>"Gut, wir müssen jetzt nur noch warten, bis der Bote mit der schriftlichen Genehmigung kommt und-"<p>

"Auf die können wir kaum warten! Wenn das Ding explodiert, ist es vorbei!  
>Wir haben keine Zeit. Tut mir leid, aber ich nehme die Sache jetzt selbst in die Hand.<br>Sie können hier von mir aus weiterhin auf ein Wunder hoffen!"

-

"Hyuga-kun?" sprach Misato in ihren zwischen Kopf und Schulter eingeklemmten Telefon, während sie aus ihrem Kleid herausstieg und in einem knappen, weißen Unterkleid an Dr. Akagi vorbeilief, die nicht ganz zu glauben schien, was sie da sah. "...Die Leute in Atsugi sind schon verständigt. Schick mir Shinji in Einheit Eins mit der F-Ausrüstung. Ja, das ist ein Notfall."  
>Sie legte auf.<br>Ihre noch voll bekleidete Freundin zeigte sich skeptisch.  
>In Misatos Kopf schien mal wieder eine dieser wahnwitzigen Ideen gereift zu sein. "Lass das, das hat doch keinen Sinn. Wie willst du den Roboter jetzt noch aufhalten?"<br>Wie zu erwarten zeigte sich Misato zuversichtlich, band sich die Haare zusammen und betätigte an der Wand einen Schalter, der den Blick auf einen für Wartungszwecke gedachten, grau-violetten Strahlungs-Schutzanzug freigab.  
>"Das ist einfach." meinte sie zu Dr. Akagi, der sie noch eine Antwort schuldig geblieben war. "Ich schalte das Ding einfach manuell ab."<p>

-

Während sich der Transportflieger mit EVA 01 bereits auf dem Weg befand, war für den Jet-Alone-Vetreter mal wieder an der Zeit, groß zu gucken.  
>"Sind Sie von Sinnen? Wenn die Hitze Sie nicht umbringt, dann wird es die radioaktive Strahlung tun! Es ist zu gefährlich!"<br>"Wenn ich es schaffe, werden alle sicher sein."

Die Beiden drehten sich zu den nunmehr nutzlosen Steuerkonsolen hin, nachdem sie ein klirrendes Geräusch hörten - Einer der Techniker, den Misato's Entschlossenheit offenkundig beeindruckt hatte, hatte die Konsole mit einer rot lackierten Notfallaxt zerschlagen.  
>"Wenn das Signal von hier abreißt, lässt sich die Einstiegsluke manuell öffnen." erklärte er seine Handlungen."<br>"Sie befindet sich oben am Rücken." setzte ein weiterer Techniker hinzu, als er dabei war, einige ineinander gesteckte Kabel zu trennen.  
>"Hoffnung."<br>Misato drehte sich verwundert um - Da hatte doch tatsächlich der ehemals so selbtsichere PR-Mann gesprochen, auch wenn er nicht den Mumm hatte, ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen.  
>"'Hoffnung'. Das ist das Passwort für die Systemformatierung."<br>"Vielen Dank."  
>"Gerngeschehen... Aber mal im ernst, wie wollen Sie das alleine schaffen?"<br>"Überhaupt nicht." Sie lächelte. "Ich werde mich wohl auf unseren guten, alten, "unzuverlässigen" menschlichen Verstand verlassen müssen.  
>Und glauben Sie mir, diesem menschlichen Verstand hab ich schon weitaus mehr anvertraut als meinen eigenen Hintern - natürlich nicht im wörtlichen Sinne."<p>

-

Und dabei hatte der Tag so schön angefangen - doch gerade als es zur großen Pause geklingelt hatte und er begonnen hatte, das mit den Zitronen halbwegs zu begreifen, waren die von der Sicherheit ins Klassenzimmer gekommen und hatten sowohl ihn als auch Ayanami zum NERV-Hauptquartier zu eskortieren.  
>Der rest der Klasse, insbesondere seine beiden Freunde, hatte ihnen noch zum Abschied gewunken, und dann hieß es auch schon, dass EVA 01 bereits auf einen Transporflieger verladen sei und das er sich seinen Plugsuit greifen und direkt einsteigen sollte - Ayanami wurde angewiesen, sich im Hauptquartier bereit zu halten.<br>Also auf zum Flieger - Dort hatte ihn Hyuuga bereits erwartet und gemeint, das es einen Notfall gebe und er selbst nicht genau wisse was los sei.  
>Der Engel-Alarm war jenfalls nicht losgegangen - und im übrigen sei weiter hinten im Flieger ein halbwegs abgeschirmter Bereich mit Sitzbänken, wo er sich umziehen können - Es ging alles viel schneller, als Shinji überhaupt denken konnte.<br>Kein Engel?  
>Wenn Misato es einen Notfall nannte, würde es schon ein Notfall sein - Zuhause mochte sie schlampig sein wie die Teufel in dem Teil der Hölle, in den man Putzfanatiker schickte, aber sobald die Dinge ernst wurden, machte sie keine Scherze mehr.<br>Schon allein der Gedanke an einen bevorstehenden Kampf sorgte bei Shinji für eine ungemeine Anspannung.  
>Die Art von Kampf, die ihn dort unten erwartete, war noch wesentlich ungewisser als sonst - bis her hatte man ihm kein einziges Wort über den Feind gesagt.<br>Shinji versuchte sich zu beruhigen, in dem er den Rhytmus seines Atmens mit dem Abstreifen und zusammenlegen seiner Kleider in Harmonie brachte.  
>Er versuchte stark, sich daran zu erinnern, was er gemacht hatte, um die letzten Kämpfe zu überleben - Da fielen ihm allerdings nur Glück, Zufall und blanke Panik ein.<br>Glück, Zufall, blanke Panik und Ayanami.  
>Es war nicht nur, dass sie ihn mit dem Schild beschützt hatte.<br>In ihrer Nähe war alles... anders.  
>Auch Touji und Kensuke dabei zu haben hatte wohl geholfen, auch wenn er die schreckliche Erfahrung, sie fast zerquetscht zu haben, mit Sicherheit nicht wiederholen wollte - Wenn er doch nur eine Art... Mitstreiter hätte - Das sich jemand auf ihn verließ war gleichzeitig schrecklich, weil er niemanden enttäuschen wollte, aber beim letzten Kampf auf dem Gipfel des Futagoyama... Das hatte er nur durchgestanden, weil er sicher gewusst hatte, dass sich alle auf ihn verließen.<br>Er verstand es nicht wirklich.  
>Wenn Ayanami nur hier wäre - Heute würde er wieder alleine auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen. Shinji streifte sich den Plugsuit über und versuchte daran zu denken, was Ayanami wohl tun würde - Nur, dass Ayanami vor nichts Angst zu haben schien - oder wenigstens nicht vor dem kämpfen.<br>Sie trug immer die Brille seines Vaters bei sich, wenn sie zum Kampf aufbrach - Vielleicht war das etwas, dass ihr Stärke und Sicherheit gab.  
>Doch Shinji selbst fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken an seinen alten Herrn alles andere als stark und sicher.<br>Sie hatten gerade erst begonnen, sich wieder einander anzunähern - ein bisschen. Vielleicht. Im günstigsten Falle.  
>Als er den Knopf betätigte und der Plugsuit sich eng an seinen Leib presste, versuchte er, sich zu einem halbwegs beherrschten, ernsten Gesichtausdruck durchzuringen.<br>Das Third Child war jetzt kampfbereit.  
>Er setzte sich hin und versuchte, die Fragen und Sorgen aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.<br>Als er nahende Schritte auf dem metallischen Boden hörte, schaute augenblicklich auf - und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, das es Misato war, und sie ebenfalls eine Art von Anzug zu tragen schien, wenn auch einen aus einem wesentlich dickeren Material - Ihre ausgeprägten weiblichen Rundungen konnte man trotzdem recht gut erahnen.  
>Die hohen Sohlen des Schutzanzuges ließen sie noch größer erscheinen, als sie es ohnehin schon war.<br>Sie nahm ihm gegenüber auf der Bank platz - man hätte meinen können, das sie gleich ebenfalls in eine Kampfmaschine steigen würde - Wie sich heraustellen sollte, war das gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt.  
>Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und begann gleich, ihm die Situation kurz und knapp zu erklären: "Das Zielobjekt ist der Kampfroboter Jet Alone. Wir erwarten, das es darin in etwa fünf Minuten zu einer nuklearen Kernschmelze kommt. Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass er in bewohnten Gebiet hoch geht.<br>Hyuuga-kun?"  
>"Ja?"<br>Misato drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung Cockpit und begann auch gleich, Anweisungen auszuteilen: "Sobald du den EVA abgesetzt hast, gehst du auf eine sichere Höhe und drehst dort Warteschleifen. Shinji-kun?"  
>Sie wendete sich jetzt an das Third Child.<br>"Ja?"  
>"Du wirst mich auf dem Rücken des Zielobjekts absetzen und hälst es dann so lange wie möglich fest."<br>Shinji hoffte sehr, dass er sich gerade verhört hatte. Er blickte seinen Vormund entgeistert an: "Du willst... darauf rumklettern?"  
>"Reinklettern." korrigierte sie.<br>Das... das konnte unmöglich ihr Ernst sein.  
>Sie wollte in einen... überhitzten Nuklearreaktor klettern?<br>Jedem Kindergartenkind musste doch einleuchten, dass das ein sehr, sehr, sehr schlechte Idee war. Radiaktivität war dieses böse, böse leuchtende Zeug mit dem schwarz-gelben Warnsymbol drauf - und dann kam der Physikunterricht unmd erzählte einem in allen Einzelheiten, was es war, wie es funktionierte und was es mit einem anstellte.  
>Es fiel Shinji schwer zu glauben, dass sie im Moment nüchtern war.<br>"D-Das ist Wahnsinn!"  
>"Das weiß ich. Aber ich muss es trotzdem versuchen."<br>"N-Nein, das ist viel zu gefährlich!"  
>"Keine Sorge, wenn es schief geht, wird dich die Panzerung von Einheit Eins vor der Strahlung schützen."<br>"D-Darum geht es nicht! Was ist mit dir? Du hast nur einen Schutzanzug..."  
>"Das weiß ich auch." Sie lächelte, als wolle sie ihm damit irgendwie etwas von ihrer tollkühnen Zuversicht übertragen.<br>"Aber ich muss es wenigstens versuchen. Sonst kann ich doch nie wieder in den Spiegel gucken."  
>Shinjis Gesichtsmuskeln verfestigten sich zu einem Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit - Im Nachhinein würde ihm klar werden, dass ihn jedes bisschen Angst um seine eigene Haut verlassen hatte, als er von Misatos irrem Vorhaben erfahren hatte - Nein, Angst hatte er immernoch, aber seine Sorgen waren so viel stärker, dass er erstere überhaupt nicht mehr spürte.<br>Das Third Child wusste, das es keinen Weg gab, Misato von etwas abzuhalten, dass sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte - und er selbst würde wohl auch nicht mehr in den Spiegel sehen würde, wenn er nichts tat, um dieser wandelnden Atombombe Einheit zu gebieten - Er bewunderte sie dafür, dass sie so einfach hingehen konnte, weil sie wusste, dass sie das richtige tat - ihn hätten an ihrer Stelle so viel Zweifel und Ängste behindert. Aber nichts von all diesen vielen Dingen war der Punkt - Der Punkt war, das Misato sich bei einer Sache, die für sie wichtig war, auf ihn verließ.  
>Er würde die Mitstreiterin haben, die er sich so gewünscht hatte - Er würde nicht alleine auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen - Im Gegenteil, dieses Mal war Shinji selbst sozusagen der mit dem Schild.<br>Misato hatte ihn vor vier Tagen an der Hand genommen und gezeigt, dass er nicht allein war - jetzt war er damit an der Reihe, ihr zu bestätigen, dass er sie auch nicht allein ließ.

"Zielobjekt Gesichtet!" berichtete Hyuuga.  
>Es wurde Zeit.<br>Misato und Shinji blickten aus dem Fenster - Da unten marschierte der Roboter mit seinen spindeldürren, weißen Beinchen.  
>"Lass uns gehen." sagte Misato.<br>Shinji nickte.  
>Sie stiegen ohne weitere Umschweife auf beziehungsweise in den Evangelion.<br>Mittlerweile waren sie wohl ohne es recht zu merken zu einem eingespielten Team geworden.

Sich an den gigantischen Fingern des EVAs festhaltend befahl Misato den Abschuss - Er wusste, dass so ein Feigling wie er es war sich das nie getraut hätte - das mindeste, was er tun konnte, war seinen Teil zu tun, wie er es vor vier Tagen auf dem Berggipfel getan hatte. Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass er sie nicht zu fest und nicht zu lose hielt, ging es los - EVA 01 stieß wie ein Speer in die tiefe, sich fast schon von selbst von der Horizontalen in die Vertikale drehend, und brachte seine Füße in die richtige Position um den Fall abzufedern - Sie rutschen nach dem aufsetzten einige dutzend Meter weiter und wirbelten dabei wohl so einiges an Schutt auf, doch Shinji selbst war nach der Landung erstaunt, dass es ihm so leicht gefallen war - Der Kampf gegen den blauen Formwandler-Engel war wohl eine Art Feuerprobe gewesen - im vergleich dazu war dass hier einfacher, er fühlte sich längst nicht mehr so verkrampft und unfähig, klar zu denken, wie er es in seinen ersten Kämpfen gewesen war - Das darauffolgende Losrennen bekam er schon hin, ohne nachzudenken, konzentrierte sich nur darauf, den verdammten Roboter zu erreichen und schneller zu rennen.

Die Sonne über der verlassenen Stadt legte die beiden Kollosse in Schatten; Den stetig mit der selben Geschwindigkeit vorranstampfenden Roboter, der seine Gliedmaßen der nach vorne schleuderte als setzte, und der EVA, der die selben Gelenke hatte wie ein Mensch, sich beim Laufen vorbeugte und auch wie ein sprintender Mensch beschleuningte.  
>"Ich hab ihn fast erreicht!" stellte Shinji mit einem Ausdruck von Leichtigkeit und Freude fest - Es klappte, es klappte...<br>"Wir haben nicht mal mehr vier Minuten! Setzt mich ab!" befahl Misato über das Intercom, dieses Mal nicht aus dem Hauptquartier, sondern von ihrem Anzug aus.  
>Shinji tat sein Bestes, um nach dem Roboter zu greifen - und sobald er ihn hatte, ließ er ihn nicht mehr los, ihn mit aller Kraft und Entschlossenheit, die er aufbringen konnte, festhaltend.<br>Die Füße des Stahlmosters schienen festzuklemmen, die Arme zappelten weiter vor und zurück - Klemmen taten sie aber nicht wirklich, die Kraft, die Jet Alones Motoren ausübte war so gewaltig, das sich EVA 01s Füße bei dem Versuch, an der Stelle stehen zubleiben, unweigerlich in den Boden gruben.  
>Es war schwer, gleichzeitig das Ding aufzuhalten und vorsichtig mit Misato zu sein, aber Shinji leistete ihrem Befehl augenblicklich Folge und führte die violetten Finger des Evangelion augenblicklich an die Einstiegsluke der zappelnden Maschine.<br>Sie landete sicher, doch unter ihr bebte das Metall wie ein widerspenstiges Pferd, das seinen Reiter abwerfen wollte.  
>"Misato-san!" rief Shinji geschockt, doch bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, rollte sie schon über die metallische Oberfläche des Giganten - und schaffte es in letzter Minute, sich an einer der zahlreichen für Wartungsszecke gedachten, metallischen Sprossen an der Außenwand festzuhalten.<br>Shinji atmete erleichert aus.  
>Ihm wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben.<br>"Sei vorsichtig..." bat Shinji sie mit einem dünnen Lächeln.  
>Und als wollte sie sich über seine Sorgen lustig machen zeigte sie ihm übermütig ein Peace-Zeichen und öffnete die Luke zur Höhle des Löwen.<br>Gut.  
>Wenn sie sich immer noch benahm, als wäre sie völlig übergeschnappt, dann war mit ihr alles in Ordnung.<br>Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn sie tatsächlich da runter gestürzt wäre... Dann wäre er doch völlig verloren gewesen.

Misato war indes von dem, was sie jenseits der Luke vorfand, alles andere als begeistert - "Der reinste Backofen..." kommentierte sie.  
>Ein gutes Zeichen war das schon mal nicht.<br>Während sie reinsprang, weigerte sich der Roboter kategotisch, an einem Fleck stehen zu bleiben, sodass Shinji es für besser hielt, das ding von vorne fest zu halten. Es ging jetzt ums ganze.  
>"Bleib verdammt nochmal stehen!" rief er, sich Jet Alone mit beiden Armen und aller Kraft, die er bei seinem gegenwärtigem Synchronwert aus dem EVA herauskitzeln konnte, entgegen stemmend.<br>Die Erfolge fielen...gemisch aus.  
>Einerseits bleib das Blechmonster stehen, andererseits bebte es weiter unter seinen Händen; Nahe der Schulter des Roboters wurde der Innendruck dann zu groß; Verdampfte Kühlflüssigkeit begann, in einer Art Fontäne zu entweichen - Shinji presste die Hand des EVAs darauf, teils, aus Angst das das Zeug radioaktiv sein könnte, teils um nicht so sehr an den Schweregrad der Situation zu denken - Dieses Ding stand wirklich kurz vor einem Super-GAU - Und Misato steckte immer noch darin.<br>"Misato-san, beeil dich!"

Das versuchte sie ja auch.  
>Noch einmal auf die Karte vom inneren des Roboters blickend, die man ihr mitgegeben hatte, vergewisserte sie sich, dass sie am richtigen Ort befand, und schlug dann auf der Stelle die Scheibe vor dem Notfall-Öffnungsmechanismus der dicken Stahltür ein, vor der sie sich befand.<br>Sie trat ein und zog sofort eine Schlüssenkarte durch den dazu konzipierten Schlitz am Computerterminal, um dieses zu aktivieren.  
>Sie fuhr das System schnell hoch und timpte den Tastencode für die Systemformatierung ein, worauf sie prompt nach dem Passwort gefragt wurde.<br>Sie tippte es ein und betätigte die Enter-Taste.  
>Auf dem Bildshirm erschien lediglich in roten Buchstaben das Wort "Error", begleitet von einem dieser tinitusartigen Fehlermeldungstöne.<br>"Error? Aber wie kann das sein?"  
>Sie versuchte, das Passwort für den Fall, dass sie sich vertippt haben sollte, noch einmal einzugeben, doch ohne Erfolg.<br>"Ohne Zweifel... jemand muss die Programierung umgeschrieben haben..."  
>Kaum, das Misato fertig mit Sprechen war - ging ein Rück durch die Maschine - Auch Shinji bemerkte diesen, zumal der Druck des herauspritzenden Dampfes nur noch stärker wurde.<br>Shinji versuchte alarmiert, das Leck mit beiden Händen zuzuhalten, doch es war aussichtslos - Das verdampfende Kühlmittel schoss stattdessen am Rücken des gewaltigen Roboters heraus.  
>Sowohl im Inneren von Jet Alone als auch in der Kongresshalle bekamm man nun Gefahrenmeldungen zu sehen und zu hören - Es könnte jeden Moment zu spät sein.<br>Misato begriff, dass ihr nur noch eine Wahl blieb: "Das muss ich wohl auf die altmodische Art machen... Es heißt jetzt alles oder nichts..."  
>Misato packte einen der Steuerstäbe und begann zu schieben, in der Hoffnung, das Ding rechtzeitig in den Reaktor zu bekommen - Es gab eine gute Chance, dass der Rest automatisch einfahren würde, wenn sie nur diesen einen hinein bekam.<br>Misato schob und schob, mit all ihrer Kraft, ihr ganzes Gewicht gegen den Stab stemmend - Er schien sich keinen Milimeter zu rühren - oder doch.  
>Doch, der Stab rückte hinein, langsam - aber nicht schnell genug.<br>Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen drückte Misato weiter, ihre Muskeln ohne Unterlass bis auf äußerste anspannend - sie hatte nicht den kleinsten Sekundenbruchteil für eine Pause übrig - etwas, das auch dem völlig schockierten Shinji als offensichtlich erschien, als der Dampf aus praktisch allen Teilen der Maschine zu schießen begann.  
>"Misato-san, komm da raus!" rief er panisch, doch für Misato kam abhauen nicht im geringsten in Frage - Es würde ohnehin nichts bringen. "Beweg dich endlich, du verdammter Schrotthaufen!" presste sie angestrengt hervor.<br>Sie konnte spüren, wie die schon zubeginn unerträgliche Hitze stetig anstieg - und die Radioaktivität folgte auf dem Fuße.  
>Nur noch ein kleines bisschen, bis der automatische Einfahr-Mechanismus anmspringen würde, nur noch ein kleines bisschen...<br>Weitere Dampfgeysire schosses aus dem Roboter.  
>Ihm wurde in aller Deutlichkeit klar, wie zerbrechlich ein einzelner, kleiner Mensch in so einer Situation war - Dieses Ding würde wohlmöglich den ganzen Landstrich verheeren... Misato...<br>Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an Misato, und daran, wie sie einfach nur so dahin schmelzen würde, wenn dieser Bleicheimer explodieren sollte.  
>"Misato-san!" schrie er mit winzigen Tränen an den Rändern seiner in einem Ausdruck von blankem Horror aufgerissenen Augen.<br>Im Kontrollzentrum sah man schon die Explosion bevorstehen und obgleich Misato weiterhin mit zugekniffenen Augen drückte, weigerten sich die Stäbe, die eine letzte Chance für eine Rettung dargestellt hätten, mit ausreichender Geschwindigkeit in den Reaktor zu gleiten - Kurzum, alle waren zu beschäftigt um den Bildschirm des Computerterminals in Inneren von Jet Alone zu beachten, auf dem die Error-Meldung verschwand und kurzzeitig ein paar Datenreihen auftauchten - Misato stürzte zu Boden, als die Steuerstäbe, auf die sie sich gelehnt hatte, in den Reaktor gefahren wurden.  
>Trotz ihres entkräfteten Zustands blickte sie augenblicklich zu den Stäben auf - Tatsächlich. Sie steckten drin?<br>Aber nütze das überhaupt noch etwas, in diesem Stadium?  
>Ja.<br>Es klappte.  
>Die rote notbeleuchtung deaktivierte sich, das Innere des Roboters zeigte sich in einem unwirklichen grün.<br>Betrachtet von Shinjis unsicheren Augen deaktivierte sich Jet Alone; Die Funkempfängerstäbe wurden eingefahren und sobald Schinji es losließ, sank der Roboter ein wenig ein, jetzt, wo keine Kraft mehr auf seine metallischen Beine wirkte.  
>"SIE HAT ES GESCHAFFT!" wagte der erste Techniker in der Kongresshalle zu rufen.<br>ES folgte ein Sturm aus Freudensprüngen, 'Bravo's und 'Hura's, es gab niemanden der nicht mindestens erleichtert ausatmete - selbst der PR-Mann zeigte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.  
>Einzig und allein Ritsuko lehnte ohne große Gesten an der Wand.<br>"...Diese Verrückte."  
>Es war alles geschafft, das Problem gelöst, die Menschen in den nahegelegenen bewohnten Gegenden gerettet - Die kolossalen Silhouetten des Roboters und der Biomaschine standen still - jetzt blieb eigentlich nur noch eine Frage offen - Hatte die Irre, deren Intervention jeder im Umkreis etlicher Kilometer augenscheinlich sein Leben verdankte, dieses wahnwitzige Unterfangen überlebt?<br>"Misato-san?" rief Shinji fast schon hysterisch in das Intercom. "Geht es dir gut? MISATO-SAN!"  
>"Also... ehrlichgesagt ging es mir schon mal besser..." kam es leise aus dem finsteren Herzen des mechanischen Monstrums.<br>Sie saß an eine Wand gelehnt da, die Auswirkungen der Radioaktivität jetzt, wo die ganze Aufregung vorbei war, langsam zu fühlen beginnend.  
>Shinji war zutiefst erleichtert.<br>Sie mochten sich gelegentlich streiten aber eigentlich wusste er überhaubt nicht, was er ohne sie machen würde.  
>Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast: "Oh, ich... Ich bin so froh, das es dir gut geht, Misato-san! Ich bin so froh! Ich kann nicht glauben das du es geschafft hast! Es ist wirklich ein Wunder!"<br>So sehr sich Misato auch freute, dass sie noch in einem Stück war und dass auch sonst alles gut gegangen war - sie war sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicger, dass das nicht allein ihr Verdienst war...

-

"Und, wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Hyuuga besogt.  
>"Es geht schon wieder. Sie können sich gerne aufs Fliegen konzentrieren... Aber wenn wir im Hauptquartier sind, werde ich trotzdem einen Zwischenstop bei der Krankenstation einlegen, denke ich..."<br>Misato, deren Haare immer noch an ihrem verschwitzten Gesicht klebten, war den zu ihrem Schutzanzug gehörigen Helm inzwischen los geworden, und hatte sich auf eine der Bänke in dem Raum gelegt hatte, in dem sie zuvor die Einsatzbesprechung abgehalten hatte.  
>Sie zeigte sowohl ihrem Untergebenen als auch ihrem Schützling ein müdes Lächeln.<br>Shinji, der gerade erst aus dem Entryplug gestiegen war und noch über und über vom LCL durchnässt war, kniete an ihrer Seite.  
>Heute war er damit an der Reihe, ihre Hand zu halten.<p>

-

"Die Bergung von Einheit Eins ist jetzt abgeschlossen. Es wurde praktisch keine Radioaktivität freigesetzt. Von Captain Katsuragis Eingreifen abgesehen ist alles nach Plan verlaufen." berichtete Dr. Akagi sachlich.  
>Ikari, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, blickte sowohl die Wissenschaftlerin, als auch Asahina von der Sicherheitsabteilung, die ebenfalls vor dem vormals erwähnten Möbelstück stand.<br>"Gute Arbeit. Asahina? Sie können wegtreten."  
>Die Dame in schwarz ließ ein leises "Ja, Sir." vernehmen und verließ den Raum.<br>Sie hatte die Hand dabei stets in der Tasche ihren Blazers.  
>Erst, als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, holte sie die Hand heraus - mitsamt eines Fotos, welches sie kurz leidenschaftslos betrachtete.<br>Es zeigte drei Menschen, anscheinend auf einer Hochzeit - Das unscheinbare, junge Mädchen von fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahren hätte man im vergleich zum schillernden Brautpaar fast übersehen können - Sie hatte braune, zu zwei Zöpfen geflochtene Haare, trug ein schlichte Kombination aus einer langärmeligen, schwarzen Bluse sowie einem längeren Faltenrock in der selben Farbe, und machte trotz des festlichen Anlasses keinen wirklich glücklichen Eindruck.  
>Das einzige heraustechende an ihr war die dunkelgrüne Farbe ihrer Augen, obgleich das nicht reichte, um nicht von dem überglücklichen Paar überschattet zu werden.<br>An dem Bräutigam, der einen auffälligen, dunkelroten Anzug trug, wäre wohl den meisten Menschen die hier arbeiteten eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit zum Third Child aufgefallen - Man hätte sie glatt miteinander verwechseln können - aber er war es nicht - Die Haut war deutlich dunkler, das Gesicht wesentlich kantiger, die Art, wie die Haare ins Gesicht fielen unterschied sich, und auch, wenn der junge EVA-Pilot wohl noch etwas wachsen dürfte, war nicht zu erwarten, dass er jemals eine derartige Statur erreichen würde - und nicht zu letzt war der Mann auf dem Bild wesentlich älter. Anfang dreißig vielleicht - Er hatte seine Hand um die Hüfte seiner frisch angetrauten Frau geschlungen, als wolle er sie niemals im Leben wieder loslassen und grinste verstohlen in die Kamera, eine Haltung, in der man Ikari Shinji wohl in hundert Jahren nicht antreffen würde - trotzdem war die Ähnlichkeit nicht zu verkennen - Es gab in Japan nicht all zu viele Menschen mit solchen dunkelblauen Augen.  
>Die Braut war das genaue Gegenteil von ihrem Gemahl - zierlich, wunderschön, mit einer sehr hellen Hautfarbe, die sich kaum von ihrem strahlenden, weißen Hochzeitskleid abhob - Mehr konnte man über sie nicht sagen, denn der Teil des Fotos, das eigentlich ihr Gesicht gezeigt hätte, war vollkommen zerkratzt.<br>Asahina warf einen von altem Zorn erfüllten Blick auf das Foto, dann auf die Tür hinter sich, und schließlich wieder auf das Foto.  
>Dann steckte sie es zurück in ihre Tasche und ging.<p>

Innerhalb des Büros war Dr. Akagi inzwischen damit fertig, etwas zu erklären:  
>"Ich habe mir die entsprechenden Dokumente bereits aus der Golgatha-Basis kommen lassen. Ich denke, dass ich ihnen schon sehr bald eine zuverlässige Methode präsentieren kann, um unser entlaufenes Experiment aufzuspüren."<br>"Sehr gut. Lassen Sie bis dahin trotzdem weiter auf die herkömmliche art weitersuchen."  
>"Das versteht sich von selbst... Aber sag mal, jetzt mal ganz von alledem abgesehen... Du bist gerade erst wieder zurück. Willst du nach der langen Reise nicht etwas... Entspannenderes machen, als dich mit Experimenten zu befassen?"<br>Ikari fühlte sich kurz dazu bewegt, zu seuftzen, aber nicht einmal das war es wert.  
>Er blieb ohne die geringstere äußere Reaktion in seiner üblichen Pose sitzen.<br>"Nicht jetzt. Zweiundzwanzig Uhr in den üblichen Räumlichkeiten."  
>"Ja, Sir."<p>

-

Doch so aufregend es gewesen sein mochte, einen nuklearen Super-GAU zu verhindern, am nächsten Tag kehrte im Katsuragi-Haushalt so oder so wieder der Alltag ein, als sei nichts gewesen - Wie üblich wachte Shinji als erstes auf, zog sich seine Schuluniform über, stellte für Misato schonmal eine Dose kühles Bier auf den Tisch und versorgte sich und den ansässigen Pinguin mit Frühstück.  
>Während er seinen Toast verspeiste, grübelte er nebenbei über den obligatorischen seltsamen Traum von heute Nacht nach - Die Träume schienen in letzter Zeit irgendwie... häufiger zu werden, fast, als stünde irgendetwas Großes bevor - Diese Nacht hatte er die eigenartige Vision ganze drei Mal hintereinander gehabt - und dazu noch eine vierte Vision, die zwar völlig anders war, aber dennoch das selbe Gefühl des Déjà vus bei ihm auslöste - er hatte irgendwo gestanden, unter einem strahlend blauen Himmel, umringt von Menschen, die er kannte. Misato, Ayanami, Dr. Akagi, Touji, Kensuke, die Klassensprecherin, sogar Pen-Pen und die NERV-Techniker - und auch Menschen, die er nicht gekannt hatte, auch wenn er sich an diese nur schemenhaft erinnerte - Da war ein erwachsener Mann mit Bartstoppeln gewesen, ein Mädchen, dass er noch nicht einmal in seinen verrückten Träumen gesehen hatte, und eine Frau, die neben seinem Vater gestanden hatte und ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam - Sie alle hatten ihm wegen irgendeiner Sache, an die er sich nicht im entferntesten erinnern konnte, gratuliert - Er erinnerte sich noch dunkel an Worte des Abschieds und der Dankbarkeit, doch dann war es schon vorbei gewesen - die anderen drei Visionen waren genau so verlaufen, wie er es gewohnt war, roter Blutstreifen am Himmel und alles - In beiden ersten beiden Träumen hatte er sich jeweils neben einem neuen, fremden Mädchen wiedergefunden, von denen er keines gekannt hatte und keins ihn an das vom Vortag erinnerte - Das erste war recht groß gewesen, hatte lange schwarze Haare gehabt und eine Brille getragen, das zweite erschien ihm in einem durchnässten, weißen Kleid erschienen mit kurzen, rötlich-braunen Haaren und der Behauptung, dass sie seine Freundin sei.<br>In der dritten Version... lag er neben einem Jungen und hatte sich absurd gefreut, als dieser ihn matt angelächelt und an der Wange berührt hatte.  
>Glücklicherweise hinderte das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür ihn daran, darüber nachzudenken, wass das jetzt über ihn aussagte - In der Tür stand Misato, halbnackt und sich in der Magengegend kratzend.<br>Dann folgte das übliche Ritual - Sie wünschte ihm halbherzig einen guten Morgen, öffnete ihre Bierdose, trank sie in einem Schluck leer und stieß einen Freudenschrei aus.  
>"Sooo..." säuselte sie in einer Art Singsang, jetzt, wo sie besoffen war, in einem beinahe traumatisierendem Maße fröhlich klingend. "Es ist Zeit für eine Duuuusche! Hast du hier irgendwo noch saubere BHs und Slips von mir rumliegen sehen?"<br>Shinji sparte sich die Antwort und beschränkte sich darauf, verstört bis verärgert vor sich hin zu gucken - Typisch, wenn es um die Rettung der Erde ging, ja, da konnte sie eins auf souverän und professionell machen, aber seine Anwesenheit war es anscheinend nicht wert, dass sie sich einigermaßen benahm - dass sie auch ziemlich cool und heroisch sein konnte, wenn sie nur wollte, machte es nur noch schimmer.  
>Der Gesichtsausdruck des Third Child wirkte noch immer ausgesprochen... grummelig, als seine beiden Freunde die Tür aufmachen, was die breiten Grinsegesichter, mit denen sie ihr "GUTEN MORGEN, IKARI-KUN!" in die Wohnung riefen, schnell in Ausdrücke der Verwirrung verwandelte.<br>"Guten Morgen." erwiderte er, es nicht ganz schafend, seine miese Laune zu unterdrücken. "Ich gehe jetzt!"  
>"Schönen Tag noch!" kam es von der halbnackten, sturzbesoffenen Frau in der Küche.<br>Shinji war nicht im geringsten erfreut und sah zu, dass er von hier verschwand.  
>Auf die Frage, was denn los sei, begann Shinji mangels besserer Einfälle die Ereignisse von gestern zu beschreiben, auch wenn er sich die Reaktion der beioden schon von Beginn an hatte ausmalen können:<br>"Haach, Misato-san ist wirklich obercool!"  
>"Und so sexy!"<br>"Das dachte ich ja zuerst auch, aber ihr solltet mal sehen, wie sie sich zuhause gehen lässt!" beklagte sich Shinji ehrlich, wie er es noch vor zwei Wochen niemals getan hätte. "Da ist sie nur schlampig und faul und überhaupt nicht cool!  
>Und vor mir ist ihr das noch nicht einmal peinlich..."<br>"Hach, ich beneide dich!" meinte Kensuke darauf.  
>Shinji blieb überascht stehen - wie kam es, dass Kensuke immer noch so etwas sagte, nachdem er ihm gerade kurz und knapp erklärt hatte, warum es nicht toll war, mit Misato zusammenzuleben.<br>"Das... das versteh ich nicht."  
>Kensuke blickte ihn wieder komisch an.<br>"Hach, Ikari, du bist wirklich ein Baby!"  
>"Das kannst du laut sagen." setzte Touji hinzu.<br>Jetzt verstand Shinji die Welt endgültig nicht mehr.  
>"Erklärts mir."<br>Kensuke lächelte. "Sie zeigt dir eine Seite von sich, die sonst keiner zu sehen bekommt. Sie zeigt sich dir, wie sie wirklich ist. Das ist so, als ob du für sie zur Familie gehören würdest."  
>Shinji sah seine Freunde erstaunt an.<br>So hatte er das noch nie gesehen... Und er hatte noch darüber nachgegrübelt, ob er für sie einfach nur ein Teil ihrer Arbeit sein könnte, dabei war die Antwort doch bereits von anfang an direkt vor seiner Nase gewesen.  
>Ein erleichtertes, herzliches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Jungens.<br>Eilig machte er sich zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden auf den Weg zur Schule.  
>Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten, und er fühlte sich durch und durch glücklich.<br>Bevor er nach Tokyo-3 gekommen war, hatte er gar nicht gewusst, dass glücksein sein sich so gut anfühlen konnte.  
>Warum er hier war, darauf wusste er immernoch keine Antwort, aber darüber würde er auch später noch nachdenken können - Was er jetzt aber sicher wusste war, dass er auf jeden Fall gerne weiter hier bleiben wollte.<br>Er glaubte zwar immer noch nicht wirklich, dass er das schaffen konnte, aber es wäre schön, wenn das klappen würde - Eine Aufgabe, ein Zuhause, ein paar gute Freunde, jemand der... mehr war als nur eine Freundin, eine Familie und etwas, wonach er streben konnte... Bilder von EVA 01, Neo-Tokyo-3, Touji, Kensuke, Ayanami, Misato selbst und seinem Vater, wie er die Worte 'Verfahren Sie nach eigenem Ermessen' aussprach, rasten nacheinander durch Shinjis Gedanken.  
>Es war schön, das alles zu haben.<br>Shinji hatte so etwas noch nie gehabt - Er war immer so schrecklich allein gewesen.  
>Aber jetzt... jetzt war er es nicht mehr.<br>Er war nicht allein.  
>Shinji würde die Sache mit der Weltrettung... einfach mal versuchen.<br>Warum, das wuste er nicht so richtig - erst viel später sollte ihm klar werden, dass er in dem Moment, in dem er den Brief seines Vaters in den Händen gehalten hatte, zu allerersten Mal etwas verspürt hatte, was ihm in seinem vorherigen Leben noch nie zuvor begegnet war, ihm hier in Tokyo-3 jedoch immer wieder neuche Chance bot, um es kennen und schätzen zu lernen - Den süßen, verführerischen Duft der Hoffnung.

-

Ein vollkommene Stille, in deren Herrschaftsbereich es keine Lebewesen gab, die sie durchbrechen könnte.  
>Zerklüftete Landstriche voll mit schwarzem, verbrannten Gestein, aus dem hie und da noch die Reste der Zivilation ragten.<br>Scheinbar steinernde, kreuzförmige Monoliten, die an unterschiedlich stark zerstörte Evangelions erinnerten, und dahinter die Lichter der Milchstraße, so unzählbar viele Sterne, dass sie zu einem einzelnen, milchigen Band zu verschmelzen schienen - jetzt, wo alle künstlichen Lichter, die ihnen je Konkurrenz gemacht hatten, verlöscht waren, strahlten sie heller den je an einem blutbekleckerten Himmel.  
>Hier und da sah man noch zerstörte Gebäude, doch das Schlimmste waren die scheinbar zufällig verstreuten Teile einer zerstückelten Frauenleiche, die die Dimensionen ganzer Berge besaßen - Ein Arm da, die Hälfte eines Kopfes.<br>Einzig und allein der tiefrote Ozean sah noch so aus, wie Shinji es gewohnt war, und rauschte vor sich hin - Er brauchte nicht einmal die Augen zu öffnen, um seine Umgebung beschreiben zu können - Mitlerweile konnte er mit einiger Berechtigung sagen, alles hier in- und auswendig zu kennen.  
>Es war wieder dieser Traum.<br>Schon wieder.  
>Shinji hoffte, dass es heute wieder eine der angenehmeren Versionen gewesen war.<br>Eine der Versionen, in dem jemand bei ihm war - Ja, er wünschte sich Gesellschaft, aber er wusste nicht so recht, was für Gesellschaft - Noch vor kurzem wäre ihm alles mögliche eingefallen, aber jetzt waren Menschen, die mit ihm durchs Leben gingen, nichts, wofür er sich in seine Träume flüchten musste... vielleicht jemand neues wäre nett. Ein bisschen frischer Wind, eine... aufregende Herausforderung. Shinji konnte es selbst nicht glauben, dass sein Herz je einen solchen Wunsch in sich beherbergen würden.  
>Er öffnete seine Augen - wiedereinmal war eine auf der Wasseroberfläche stehende Erscheinung von Ayanami Rei das erste, was er sah.<br>Sie stand einfach da und sah zu ihm herab wie ein wütendes Gespenst, so völlig anders als die Ayanami, die er kannte - Oder eigentlich ja nicht.  
>Er konnte sich gar nicht erklären, woher dieses Gefühl kam, dass diese Person, sie so aussah, wie Ayanami, so angezogen war wie Ayanami, und so darstand, wie Ayanami es tun würde, unmöglich das selbe Mädchen sein konnte, dass ihn einst angelächelt hatte, nachdem er ihr zur rettung geeilt war - Und noch während er darüber nachgrübelte, verschwand das flüchtige Abbild, ohne das er genau sagen könnte, wann, wie es das schon unzählige Male getan hatte.<br>Er setzte sich auf, um sich besser umsehen zu können, konnte aber nirgends das geringste Anzeichen von ihr erkennen - Falls Ayanami jemals hier gewesen war, dann war sie es jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr.  
>Dafür bemerkte Shinji etwas anderes - Das, worüber er hinweggeblickt hatte, als er zu dieser Person, die wie Ayanami aussah, es aber nicht war, hinübergespäht hatte, war der Körper eines Mädchens.<br>Wieder einmal.  
>Aber es war keines der Mädchen, die ihm zuvor erschienen waren - sie trug Bandagen am ganzen Körper, fast wie Ayanami, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, und steckte in einem Plugsuit so rot wie das Meer, der ihrem Leib sehr schmeichelte - sie hatte das, was man im Fernsehen oder in Zeitschriften als einen perfekten Körper bezeichnen würde - Sie war wirklich über alle Maßen attraktiv, aber nicht attraktiv auf die warme, spielerische Art, wie es Misato war, oder wie Ayanamis vollkommene, überirdisch-göttliche Schönheit - Sie war auf die extrem aufreizende aber doch unnahbare Art attraktiv, wie ein Model das war - eigentlich hätte sie glatt eins sein können - Sie war extrem schlank, hatte kein einziges Gramm Fett an der falschen Stelle, und lange, sportlich anmutende Gliedmaßen, eine helle, aber rosige Haut und langes, rotes Haar, dessen lässiges Schwingen das Begehren nur so in einem Hochsprudeln ließ - Ihre Brüste waren sogar noch etwas kleiner als Reis unf füllten kaum die gerundeten Schutzplatten aus, die an ihrem Anzug befestigt waren, eher die Form von Hügeln als die von Halbkugeln zeigend, doch gerade diese Halb-Sichtbarkeit wirkte noch zusätzlich erregend. Ihre Augen waren kalt, eisblau und weit aufgerissen wie die eines Fisches.<br>Nun hätte keine Sprache dieses Planetens die Worte gehabt, die nötig gewesen wären, um zu beschreiben, was Shinji durchfuhr, als er dieses Mädchen sah.  
>Er war selbst schockiert von seinen Gedanken - Er schrie und zappelte innerhalb des Gefängnisses seines eigenen Kopfes der im Traum nicht ganz der seine war.<br>Er ekelte sich so sehr, dass er sich an Ort und Stelle hätte übergeben können - aber die Übelkeit wollte nicht kommen.  
>Statt dessen kam abgrundtiefer Hass, so kalt wie flüssiger Stickstoff - Dieses fremde Mädchen... Er wollte er ihr etwas antun, sie beflecken und verheeren, sie anfassen, ganz egal, ob sie wollte oder nicht.<br>Er wollte sie zerfleischen und mit seinen eigenen Zähnen zerbeißen, bis er den metallisch-salzigen Geschmack ihres Blutes überall in seiner Mundhöle spüren konnte.  
>In seinen Augen stauten sich die Tränen - Sie war also doch gekommen.<br>Gekommen, weil sie ihn brauchte, weil er ihr gefehlt hatte, weil sie sich all die ganze Zeit genauso nach ihm verzehrt hatte, wie er nach ihr - Und doch hatte sie ihn immer wieder zurückgewiesen, sich an den Qualen geweided, die sie ihm aufgezwungen hatte, als sie ihn mit ihrem falschen Lügenkuss verwöhnt, ihn mit diesem Leib provoziert, bis er er sich geholt hatte, was er wollte, bei Anblick dieses lächerlichen Zierrats.  
>Es reichte.<br>Shinji führte mit seinen arme ein rasche, plötzliche Bewegung aus und schlang seine Hände mit aller Kraft um ihren Hals.  
>Er wollte sie vernichten, den samtenen Hals und die fehlerlosen Waden und die wunderspendenden Brüste, mit denen sie ihn verflucht hatte, der Fäulnis übergeben, damit er sie nie, nie wieder sehen musste.<br>Jetzt auf einmal wollte sie zu ihm kommen und sich so einfach neben ihn pflanzen? Jetzt sollte er ihr den Trost spenden, den er bei ihr stets vergeblich gesucht hatte?  
>Sie hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht mal von der Seite ansehen würde, wenn er der letzte Kerl auf dem Pleneten wäre - Und jetzt war er es, und nach dem Ende von allem kam sie, aus reiner Nötigkeit zu ihm, und fragte stumm nach seiner Liebe, die ihr wohl nicht mal ein paar blöde Worte wert war.<br>Oh nein.  
>Das konnte sie sich abschminken.<br>Gnadenlos und unbarmherzig würgte Shinji die Fremde, danach gierend, den letzten Atemzug aus allem herauszudrücken, dass er sich je erträumt hatte, ihr mit der selben Grausamkeit antwortend, mit der sie ihn verhöhnt hatte, damals, als er noch alles gegeben hätte, um für immer mit ihr zusammen sein zu können, sich für jedes bisschen Schmerz rächend, dass sie ihm je zugefügt hatte.  
>...Für immer mit ihr zusammensein?<br>Was... was machte er da?  
>Er kannte diese Person doch gar nicht...<br>Shinji erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder.  
>Warum um alles in der Welt würde er-<br>Da war etwas warmes an seiner Wange.  
>Die verbundene Hand des Mädchens, die sie so langsam und schicksalhaft gehoben hatte, und nun sanft und liebkosend über seine Wange fuhr, wie er es sich immer und immer gewünscht hatte.<br>Sein Griff lockerte sich.  
>Shinji brach heulend und schluchzend in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.<br>Er war nur noch ein Häufchen Elend, durch und durch kaputt, zerbrochen und zerschlagen.  
>Es war nichts anderes mehr von ihm übrig.<br>Er war einfach nur... futsch.  
>Seinen Tränen tropften auf das Gesicht der Fremden, die ihre toten Augen eisig ohne den Hauch des geringsten Gefühls zu ihm wendete, und mit dem kältesten Tonfall, den menschliche Stimmbänder erzeugen konnten, ohne die Gesetzte der Physik zu verletzen, sprach sie nur zwei einzelne Worte:<br>"Wie abscheulich."

Wie ein von Meisterhand geschmiedetes Schwert exekutierten ihre Worte Shinjis Seele, seinen Traum und seinen Schlaf - Schweißgebadet setzte er sich auf, am ganzen Körper zitternd.  
>Von einer Kraft geritten, die er nicht verstand, sprang er aus dem Bett, rannte durch den Flur und riss die Tür des unbesetzten Raumes von Misatos Wohnung auf, mit dem Echo eines Namens in seinem Schädels, der wie ein unangenehmer Nachgeschmack an seiner Zunge klebte, ohne sich davon lösen zu können.<br>Erst, als er den leeren, nur von ein paar Kisten bevölkerten Raum entdeckte, begannen seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag, sich wieder zu normalisieren.  
>Was für ein... entsetzlicher Alptraum...<br>Er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu schütteln, wenn er daran dachte - wohl auch, um sein Blut daran zu hindern, in seinen Adern zu gerinnen.  
>Warum dieser Alptraum?<br>Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, wo doch alles halbwegs in Ordnung zu sein schien?  
>Er verstand es nicht.<br>Er hatte es von Anfang an nicht verstanden.  
>Shinji schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer - Er fürchtete sich fast schon etwas davor, aber er es half nichts - er musste sich wieder schlafen legen.<br>Morgen(oder heute? Weiß der Himmel, ob es vor oder nach Mitternacht war) war zwar Samstag, aber er musste trotzdem früh aufstehen - man würde ihn vorraustsichtlich den ganzen Vormittag im NERV-Hauptquartier brauchen, Dr. Akagi hatte da eine neue Trainingssimulation für ihn.  
>Shinji seufzte.<br>Wenigstens hatte Misato ihm für Übermorgen als "Wiedergutmachung" einen "Überraschungsausflug" versprochen, zudem sie sogar Touji und Kensuke mitnehmen würde.  
>Sie hatte angekündigt, dass es den Beiden sicher gefallen würde, und daran hatte Shinji auch keinerlei Zweifel, vor allem, weil Misato selbst mitkommen würde - Trotzdem war es irgendwie Schade, das Ayanami nicht mitkommen würde - Sie musste in Tokyo-3 bleiben, für den Fall, das während des kleinen 'Ausflugs' ein Engel angriff - Der Kampf mit dem letzten war schon eine Weile her, und der nächste Feind könnte jeden Moment zur Tür hinein schneien...<br>Shinji seufzte.  
>Ja, er und Ayanami waren sich bei dem Kampf gegen den letzten Engel etwas näher gekommen, aber seid dem hatten sie kaum miteinander geredet, fast, als ob gar nichts geschehen wäre...<br>Aber ganz so war es nicht.  
>Es fiel ihm immer wieder auf, dass sie jetzt statt 'Leb Wohl' stets 'auf Wiedersehen' sagte - zu letzt hatte sie es gesagt, als er aufgebrochen war, um Jet Alone aufzuhalten.<br>Das ließ immerhin noch... Raum für ein bisschen... Hoffnung.

-

Akt I: [ENDE]

_  
>(1) So, das war's! Der erste Akt ist fertig *uff*<br>Freut euch schon auf den zweiten: "You do (not) connect", beziehungsweise auf dessen Eröffnungskapitel: [The Illustrious Newcommer]  
>("You can (not) advance" spar ich mir für den dritten Akt auf)<p> 


	18. Akt II, 01: The Illustrious Newcomer

01:[The Illustrious Newcommer]

-

Atemlos und ferngesteuert  
>Abgestumpft und sorgenschwer<br>Ich bin föllig weggetreten  
>Ich spür mich selbst nicht mehr<br>Ich will aus 15 Metern,  
>Ins kalte Wasser springen<br>Damit ich wieder merk  
>Das ich am leben bin<br>Ich geh nach vorne, bis zum Rand  
>Ich spür mein Herz pulsiert<br>Ich atme ein und lass mich fallen  
>Ich spüre jeden Teil von mir<p>

Auch wenn euch 1000 Sorgen quälen  
>und sie mich nach unten ziehn<br>es ist besser loszulassen  
>als dran kaputt zu gehn<br>Ich nehme was mir angst macht  
>und schreib es auf Papier<br>ich zünd es an und lass es brenn  
>ich lass es hinter mir<br>Alles um mich herum pullsiert  
>ich spür den Schmerz nicht mehr<br>Der Boden die Wand, der Raum vibriert  
>ich bin wieder unbeschwert<p>

Alles was dich runter zieht  
>Alles was dein Herz lahm legt<br>Lass es los, lass es los, lass es los  
>Alles was nicht wichtig ist<br>Alles was nicht richtig ist  
>Lass es los, Lass es los, Lass es los<p>

Elektrisches Gefühl  
>ich bin völlig schwerelos<br>Elektrisches Gefühl  
>Wie beim ersten Atemzug<br>Elektrisches Gefühl  
>und die Stimme dir mir sagt<br>heute wird ein guter Tag

-Juli, 'Elektrisches Gefühl'

"Kaji-san! Endlich erwische ich dich mal persönlich! Bis her war immer nur dieser bescheuerte Anrufbeantworter dran..."  
>"Tja, weißt du..." sprach ein Mann von etwa dreißig Jahren in sein Mobiltelefon, während seine Schritte auf dem Metallgitter widerhallten, dass den Boden des Steges bildete, auf dem er gerade unterwegs war.<br>der Steg war so breit, wie ein durchschnittlicher Mensch groß war, und links und rechts mit Geländern abgesichert - etwas weiter vorne hab es eine Art Kreuzung mit einer runden Plattform als Verbindungstück, die von einer runden, schwarzen Säule gestützt wurde; Ansonsten war es hier recht Dunkel, der gesammte Raum war mit einigem an Maschnirerie, Schläuchen und Leitungen ausgefüllt, die auch wenn man dies im hier herschenden Halbdunkel, unter dem schwachen rötlichen Licht nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte, alle zu einem riesigen, zyllindrischen Tank von den Ausmaßen eines Hochhauses hin ausgerichtet waren oder hineinführten.  
>"...Ich bin ja auch zum arbeiten und nicht zum Rumsitzen hier." er schmunzelte etwas. "Deshalb heißt es ja auch Geschäftsreise. Aber keine Sorge. Ich werde schon Morgen wieder in Deutschland sein. Immerhin fahre ich ja auf dem selben Schiff ab wie du. Ich muss vorher nur ein paar kleine... Bersorgungen machen. Wir sehen uns bald wieder."<br>"Ich freu mich schon darauf! Weißt du, ohne dich langweile ich mich hier noch bald zu tode..." kam die Stimme eines jungen Mädchens aus dem Hörer. "Ach ja, wo bist du eigentlich gerade?"  
>"Bethania Base." antwortete der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung, ein hochgewachsenes Prachtexmplar mit langem, braunen Haar, dass er in Form eines Pferdeschwanzes trug, einer antharitfarbenen Uniform, die die von seiner Frisur ausgestrahlte Coolness noch ein wenig verstärkte, und als Krönung noch ein paar Bartstoppeln am Rande seiner recht ansehlichen Visage. "Ich sitze hier praktisch am Nordpol..."<br>"Dann muss dir ja auch ziemlich langweilig sein... Da oben gibt es sicher nicht viele Gelegenheiten um Spaß zu haben... ich schätze wohl, geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid."  
>"Da muss ich dich leider enntäuschen." antwortete der Mann, der seiner Gesprächspartnerin nach anscheinend Kaji hieß."Langweilig wird mir hier sicher nicht... darum wird sich die gute alte Mari schon noch kümmern..."<br>"M-Mari?" entgegnete das Mädchen am anderen Ende der Leitung, nicht mehr ganz zo lässig wie früher. "Wer ist das denn? Sag mir nicht, dass das deine Exfreundin ist!"  
>"...Nein, Nein..." Kaji schmunzelte erneut. "Sie ist nur 'ne alte Freundin... also nicht 'Freundin' in dem Sinne, eher eine... Kumpeline. Aber ein richtiger kleiner Freigeist. Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern, wie du vielleicht weist. Aber, hör mal, ich... ich muss jetzt schluss machen. Mari und ich werde vermutlich bald einiges zu tun bekommen."<br>"Und wehe du baggerst sie an!"

Als der Anruf beendet war, klappte Kaji sein Handy zu und stopfte es in die Hosentasche seiner Uniform. Nunmehr eher ernst als lässig blickte er zurück in die Finsternis, die er hinter sich gelassen hatte, mit Gedanken an das, was er dort zurück gelassen hatte.  
>Das hier tun zu müssen gefiel ihm nicht wirklich, aber eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht wirklich.<br>Er holte ein kleines Gerät, auf dem eine abwärts zählende Zeitanzeige zu sehen war, überprüfte die Zahlen darauf kurz und steckte es wieder weg.  
>Die restlichen Vorbereitungen dessen, was er jetzt tun würde, sollten ihn jetzt eigentlich beschäftigen und ihm Sorgen machen, zumal es jetzt ein Zeitlimit, aber kein Zurück mehr gab.<br>Aber das Wort 'Ex-Freundin', so lapidar es dieses Mädchen auch erwähnt hatte, führte seine Gedanken zurück zu dem, was ihm unausweichlich bevor stand...  
>Auch, wenn er seine Brötchen damit verdiente, zu lügen und zu betrügen, so hätte ein Lügner, der ihm hätte weiswachen können, dass ihm der Gedanke daran, diese Frau nach all diesen Jahren wieder zu sehen, keinen Herzenskummer bereitete, musste der liebe Gott erst noch vom Himmel werfen.<p>

-

Ein blubberndes Geräusch ging durch die Finsternis, als die warme Flüssigkeit die Luft aus dem Entry Plug verdrängte.  
>Sie wusste, dass die Substanz, die sie umgab, wohl gerade dabei war, sich zu klären, aber das brauchte sie ohnehin nicht zu sehen; Makinami Mari Illustrious hatte ihren Augen ohnehin niemals wirklich vertraut, wohl auch, weil sie einem Maulwurf wohl Lektionen in Sachen Kurzsichtigkeit hätte geben können.<br>nur weil die kräftige Farbe des LCL sich ihren Netzhäuten enzog, hieß das nicht, dass sie verschwunden war - Das Fourth Child konnte sie immer noch deutlich ausmachen, während sie das sie umgebende Medium betont in sich einsog und wieder ausatmete, als wolle sie jeden Quadratzentimeter ihres Inneren mit jeder Flüssigkeit einkleiden, deren intensiver, untrüglicher Geruch und Geschmack auf ihren Zellen tanzten: Es roch nach rot, roch nach Leben.  
>Sie hatte noch sie so etwas gefühlt, so etwas intensives, elerktrisierendes, es war stärker als der tiefste Bungeesprung, und dabei hatte es noch nicht einmal gegangen.<br>Das Kribbeln kam über jedes Fitzelchen Haut, füllte ihre Form komplett aus, und Mari öffnete sich nur so gerne, ließ bereitwillig noch mehr von diesem reißenden Strom aus Schwerelosigkeit in sich hinein rauschen, ihn mit offenen Armen willkommen heißend.  
>Sie schaute in EVA 05 hinein, und EVA 05 schaute in sie.<br>Viel war da nicht, kein wirkliches 'Selbst', nur ein unscheinbarer Lebensfunke aus Instinkten und Trieben, gemischt mit irgendeinem entfernten Abglanz von etwas vertrautem, aber das reichte.  
>Da war nichts dabei, dass Mari nicht auch hatte.<br>Sie würden sich sicher schnell anfreunden, EVA 05 und sie.  
>'Komm, lass uns gehen.' teilten die Schwingungen von Mari's Seele dem Koloss mit. 'Komm, lass uns Leben, wenigstens ein bisschen. Dafür sind wir doch Lebewesen, du, und auch ich.', auf einer sanften, überirdischen Wellenlänge, die anderen Regeln folgte als der der menschlichen Sprache, wie der Gesang einer Dompteuse, die Bestien zähmte, wie ein Medium, das mit den Schatten des Jenseits in Kontakt trat, wie eine Prieterin, die die Götter beschwichtigte, berauscht mit Weihrauch und wahnsinnig tanzend wie eine Korybante.<br>Und ihr Ritual hatte auch Erfolg, sie fühlte immer deutlicher eine Resonanz zu ihren Empfindungen, die sich am Ende in ihr selbst reflektierte; Herz und Herz schlugen im Einklang, während Mari in der Dunkelheit sitzend den unsagbar erquickenden, und zu gleich wundersam extremen, fastz schon qualvollen Prozess genoss, die vielen Durchsagen der Techniker, die stetig an ihr vorbeirauschten, kaum wahrnehmend.  
>"Start Entry Sequence"<br>"Initializing LCL ionization."  
>"Plug depht stable at default value."<br>"Boot up Voltage has cleared the treshold."  
>"Launch prerequisites Archieved."<br>"Syncronisation rate Requirements are go."  
>"Pilot, please specify linguistical norms for cognitive Functions."<br>Mari merkte nicht sofort, dass sie damit angesprochen war.  
>Etwas bedröpelt begann sie zu überlegen - Die Frage hatte sie nicht etwa aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen, nein, der Anschlussprozess lief laufend weiter, ohne dass sie wirklich bewusst darüber nachdenken musste - Der Evangelion hatte sich ohnehin mit einer viel tieferen Schicht ihrer selbst verbunden, und nicht mit ihren simplen Gedanken.<br>"Uh...Weils ja das erste Mal ist, wäre mir glaub ich Japanisch am liebsten."  
>"Roger." kam die Bestätigung aus dem Kontrollzentrum.<br>Dan vernahm Mari die Laute der Maschinerie und hielt sich an ihren Steuergriffen fest, während der EVA in die Abschussposition Gefahren wurde.  
>Ein Ruck ging durch das Fourth Child und ihren Entryplug; Trotz all ihrem Gerede über rot bekam sie hier in erster Linie grün zu sehen - das Grün ihres Plugsuits, das Grün des Cockpitsessels, selbst der Helm, den sie trug, war Grün, wie auch der Evangelion selbst; All diese Dinge waren aud Gummi, Lack, Plastik und Metall, aber eigentlich war es ja die Hoffnung der Menschen, die sie gefertigt hatte, die ihnen ihre Gestalt verliehen hatten; Es war, als würden die Gedanken aus den Gegenständen in Form der Farbe der Hoffnung heraustreten.<br>Rot bekam man nur auf den Bildschirmen des nun endlich erschienen Interfaces in Form der Zahlen und Buchstaben zu sehen, die über die Bildschirme rasten wie die der Text, den man beim Hochfahren des Computers zu sehen bekam - für deren Anwesenheit gab es jedoch auch einen guten Grund: Einheit Fünf befand sich technisch gesehen noch im Bau, doch da außer dem Torso und dem Kopf nicht besonders viel davon fertig war, hatte man bereits ganz am Anfang dieses Projektes daran gedacht, für den Fall eines Falles kybernetische Ersatzgliedmaßen bereitzustellen - EVA 05 hatte also noch deutlich mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Cyborg als ein 'herkömmlicher' Evangelion.  
>Da diese kybernetischen Teile sich jedoch nicht so intuitiv steuern ließen wie die ohnehin menschenähnlichen, biologischen Teile eines Evangelions, fand sich auch im Entryplug des provisorischen EVAs deutlich mehr Technik als in anderen: In die Steuergriffe waren zahlreiche Schalter angebaut; Die Pilotin trug einen Helm mit einem gigantischen, roten Visier vor ihren Augen, und an die für ihre Handgelenke gedachten Teile des Plugsuits waren pro Arm je drei grüne Schläuche angeschlossen. Der Plugsuit selbst war an den Händen und am Torso grün, and den Gliedmaßen aber weiß, das Farbschema des Evangelions invers widerspiegelnd; Die weißen Teile waren in quadrate unterteilt und ähnelten in gewisser weise dem Material eines alten, sowjetischen Raumanzug; Der grüne Teil reichte wie eine Art ultakurzer Rock bis kurz unter ihre Hüfte; Der Venushügel und ein großteil der Pobacken waren noch von weißem Material bedeckt, die Brüste von einem Panzer aus mehreren Plastikstreifen eingefasst - das jedoch eher unzulänglicherweise.<br>Der Plugsuit war zwar dazu ausgelegt, sich an die Körperform des Trängers anzupassen, doch wie Mari bewusst geworden war, als sie im Rahmen der positionierung des EVAs etwas durchgeschüttelt und sich daher zum ersten Mal seid sie sich reingesetzt hatte, wirklich bewegt hatte, reichte diese Anpassungsfähigkeit nicht bis Körbchengröße E.  
>Sie versuchte, sich etwas zu bewegen und die Brüste so an ihren Platz zu bringen, doch es gab diesen Platz schlichtweg nicht, sodass sie es seufzend aufgab.<br>"Es tut mir leid. Die restlichen Komponenten sind leider nicht rechtzeitig angekommen..." entschuldigte sich Kaji über das Intercom, der anscheinend ebenfalls im Kontrollzentrum saß. Doch die 'Komponenten' warem im Moment Maris geringste Sorge: "Meine Brüste sind total eingeklemmt."  
>"Tut mir leid. Und auch, das wir dich ohne Weiteres mit der provisorischen Einheit rausschicken müssen, tut mir leid."<br>"Macht nix." meinte Mari, etwas an ihrem Helm herumdrehend, bis durch ein in Sechsecke eingeteiltes Interface die Außenwelt sichtbar wurde.  
>"Ich bin schon froh, dass ihr mich endlich einen steuern lasst." gestand sie, aufgeregt jedes bisschen den riesigen Informationsstroms aufsaugend, den der EVA ihr zu bieten hatte. Sie war unglaublich aufgeregt und genoss es auch - Sie konnte die metallischen Glieder des EVAs fast schon spüren, als wären es ihre eigenen. Es war so... anders als das normale... da sein.<br>"Tja, du kleiner Querkopf hast es und nicht einfach gemacht, dir einen Anzuvertrauen. Viel Glück."  
>Das war im wesentlichen der Startbefehl - Es ging los, es ging los!<br>Mari konnte es kaum fassen. Der Adrenalinstoß, der sie durchfuhr, war noch viel krasser, als sie es in ihren wildesten Träumen zu hoffen gewagt hatte - über ihre weiß eingekleideten Schenkel hinweg blickte sie zu den Kontrollen, mit ihren Fingern fast schon zappelig die Knöpfe an den Kontrollen zu drücken.  
>"Er bewegt sich! Er bewegt sich! Das ist so geil, dass ich glatt durchdrehen könnte!" Sie hantierte etwas an ihren Kontrollen, mit ihrem Mund ein weites, extatischen Lächeln bildend.<br>Sie zog etwas an den Hebeln, um das Ausfahren der Stromversorgungsantennen bis an die dazu gedachten Teile der Decke zu bewirken - Mari schätzte, dass es in etwa so funktionierte, wie ein Autoscooter - Und stellte schließlich fest, dass alles fertig war. Oh, Junge, oh, Junge. Ihr war, als könnte jeder einzige Nervenstrang in ihrem Körper jeden Augenblick Feuer fangen.  
>Das war besser als jeder Fallschirmsprung - fast schon so etwas wie eine spirituelle Erfahrung. Sie fühlte sich fast völlig frei, frei um das auszuleben, was schon immer in ihrem Inneren gewesen war.<br>"Fertig." Berichtete sie an die Kontrollzentrale, die sie fast schon völlig vergessen hatte, die Hebel zum lösen der letzten, entscheidenden Verriegelung anziehend."Evangelion Provisorische Einheit 05 - Start!"  
>Die leuchtende Schrift auf dem Helm der Pilotin leuchtete im selben Moment auf wie die Augen von Einheit Fünf.<br>Jetzt konnte es los gehen - und dafür war es auch allerhöchste Eisenbahn, denn der Feind war ebenfalls bereit - Raziel, der Engel der Tiefe.  
>Mit einem aus seinen Augen abgefeuerten Laserstrahl fetzte er mühelos ein Tor innerhalb der großen Tunnel hinweg, glitt völlig unbehelligt durch die Schusslinien mehrerer Panzer hindurch, ohne den geringsten Schaden zu nehmen.<br>Wie lächerlich sie war, die Verteidigung der Lillim - um so erniedrigender erschien es Raziel, dass diese Wesen ihm und seinesgleichen das verheißene Land weggenommen hatten, und Raziel selbst so lange in ihrem irdenen Gefängnis eingesperrt hatten - Er wusste nicht, was ihm dieses plötzliche Glück verschafft hatte, aber eins war klar: Die Chance würde er nutzen, sich ein für alle Male aus diesem Gefängnis befreien und sich an den Wesen rächen, die trotz ihres mickrigen, zerbrechlichen Aufbaus fähig gewesen waren, ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen zu ziehen, indem er sie vernichtete und diese Welt für sich und seine verbleibenden Brüder beanspruchte.  
>Die Schmerzen, Folgen ihrer Versuche, hallten immer noch durch sein ganzes Wesen; Ein Lillim wäre in dieser Situation wohl bereits tot gewesen, aber ein Wesen mit der Frucht des Lebens konnte man einzig und allein dadurch töten, dass man das Gefäß seiner Seele zerbrach, und dieses saß noch völlig intakt im Inneren seines blanken Schädels.<br>Darum litt er noch.  
>Und darum lebte er noch. Er würde das Geschenk seines Vaters gut nutzen, und endlich zum ersten Mal seid dem Beginn seiner Existenz, tief, tief im ewigen Eis, in das ihn die Explosion, die seine Entstehung bewirkt hatte, hinnein geschleudert hatte, die Luft des Planetens schmecken, dessen Besitz sein eigentlich Geburtsrecht war, seid seiner Enstehung vor 15 Jahren, bei einem unvollständig gebliebenen Versuch, diese Welt umzuwandeln.<br>Raziel würde diese Umwandlung vollenden und sich nach all dieser Zeit in den fremden Strukturen der Lillim einen Ort erschaffen, an den er hingehörte.  
>Von bloßen Überlebenswillen getrieben schmolz sich Raziel durch eine Wand nach der anderen, nur einen einzigen Gedanken in Sinn:<br>...FREI...HEIT... FREIHEIT... FREIHEIT...

-

Für die Menschen im Kontrollraum hatte Raziel jedoch bereits einen Ort, an den er gehörte - Seinen Aufbewahrungstank.  
>Entsprechend erfreut waren sie über dessen Vorranschreiten durch das Tunnelsystem: Überhaupt nicht.<br>"...Defend the Limbo Area at all costs!" befahl ein älterer Mann der sich fassungslos auf seine Konsole stützte, und den Bildschirmen nicht glauben wollte, was sie ihm erzählen wollten. "We cannot allow it to escape from Archeron..." Der alte Mann machte eine Sprechpause, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
>Das hier war der absolute Super-Gau.<br>"How could a containment system as secure as Cocytus be neutralized? This fool Mitsurugi claimed that it could withstand a nuclear bomb!"  
>"It was within the realm of possibility." kam aus dem hinteren Teil der Komandozentrale in bis zur Unverständlichkeit verdrehtem Englisch.<br>Ob der alte Mann und seine Kollegen sich ungläubig zu ihm umdrehten, weil sie nicht verstanden, oder gerade, weil sie es verstanden, werde ich an dieser Stelle mal offen lassen.  
>Jedenfalls setzte Kaji, der in seiner grauen Uniform mit einem James-Bond-ähnlichem, überlegenen Grinsen auf der Brücke stand, sein Gemetzel der englischen Sprache fort: "On its own, humanity isn't capable of holding the Angels in check. The analysis following the permafrost-excavation of the Third Angel was so extensive, all there was left was the bones. And that was the conclusion."<br>Die Minen des entweder schockierten oder verwirrten NERV-Personals wandelnten sich zu Ausdrücken der Verwunderung, als Kaji sich ohne weitere Kommentare einen Flughelm überzog und ihnen ganz ungeniert grinsend zum Abschied winkte.  
>"That said, Good Luck!"<br>Und dann trollte er sich, die älteren Herren stehen lassend wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.  
>Wenn der Typ mit dem Auftrag vom Hauptquartier sich verdrückte, dann brauchte man keine großen matematischen Kräfte, um sich auszurechnen, dass man so ziemlich erledigt war.<p>

-

EVA 05 war mittlerweile durch das Tunnelsystem der Basis unterwegs - und auf direktem Kollisionskurs mit dem Engel, dem es den Weg abzuschneiden gang.  
>Die Stromantennen des Evas glitten an den dafür vorgesehenen Schienen am Dach des Tunnes entlang; Der Evangelion folgte jeder noch do kleinen Bewegung seiner Pilotin - Die kleinen, sich drehenden Rädchen an den grün lackierten, mechanischen Beinen, die anders als bei einem klassischen EVA fünf an der Zahl waren und vom Aufbau eher an die eines Insektes erinnernten, der robotische Greifarm, die gigantische, an alte Rittertournierwaffen erinnernde Lanze, der in weiß gehaltene, mit gelben, nachleuchtenden Streifen verzierte Torso, und der scharfkantige Kopf des EVA.<br>Mari fühlte sich derartig beschwingt, dass sie spontan zu einem kleinen Liedchen anstimmte: "Shiawase waaaa aruite ko-nai, daaaaakala aruite yukunnnn da neeee, Ichi ni chi ippo, miiiika de sanpo, sanpo susun nipo sakaruuuu. Jiiiiiiusei wa one-two-punch..."  
>Sie zog im Rhythmus ihres Gesangs an den Kontrollhebeln, und außen am Evangelion bewegten sich die Lanze und der Greifarm ohne jede Verzögerung parallel dazu.<br>Der Synchronwert des Fourth Child war recht schnell in die Höhe geschossen, es fiel ihr unglaublich leicht, sich mit dem grünen Titanen zu synchronisieren - Die Erfahrung, einen fremden Körper zu bewegen und gleichzeitig mit dem eigenen zu spüren war einfach unglaublich.  
>Mühelos raste sie durch die Korridore, in freudiger Erwartung des Kampfes nur mal so zum Spaß darin herumeiernd, mit zwei Beinen zeitweise an der Wand fahrend, während sich die Schotten hinter ihr schlossen - schließlich strürzte sie sich auf ihrer relativ aufrechten Sitzposition voller Einsatz nach vorne, als sie am anderen Ende des Tunnels ein rotes Licht bemerkte.<br>"Da ist er ja!" rief Mari euphorisch. "Baue AT-Feld auf!"

Raziel kam tatsächlich, nur noch aus einer langen Wirbelsäule mit Rippen und einem blanken Schädel bestehend, in dessen Inneren der strahlende, auf voller Leistung Energie produzierende Kern saß. Das Wesen zeigte auf ganzer Länge schlangenartige Bewegungen, die aber nicht seiner Fortbewegung bildeten - in der Körpermitte waren die Rippen des Engels nicht nackt zu sehen, sondern in einen schwarz-gelb gestreiften, hufeisenförmigen Panzer eingefasst, an dessen Unterseite mehrere kleine, dünne, insektenartige Beine saßen, mit denen der Botschafter eilig vorwärtskrabbelte - schon allein die bloße Vorstellung, dass sie das Gewicht des Knochengiganten tragen konnte, war eine wortlose Beleidigung, über die hinter dem Rücken der Gesetzte der Physik wohl noch eine ganze Weile gekichert werden würde.  
>Mit einem entfernt vogelartigen Kreischen stürzte Raziel Hemmungslos auf die blasphemische Lillimschöpfung zu, die sich ihm in den Weg stellte - und lief somit direkt in EVA 05s bereits zum aufspießen positionierte Lanze.<br>Mari hatte es kaum erwarten können, das Ding endlich zu benutzen.  
>Mit einem bestialischen Kampfschreis, der eines Klingonen würdig gewesen wäre, holze Mari nach hinten aus und stieß die Waffe den Schwung ihrer aktuellen, schnellen Bewegung ausnutzend in einer ganzhaltigen, fließenden Bewegung, bei der sich der Torso des Engels erst etwas absenkte und dann gemeinsam mit dem eigentlichen Angriff wieder streckte, direkt auf den Körper des Engels zu - Doch dieser schlängelte sich, flexibel, wie er war, rasch zur Seite, und schlang sich funkenstoßend an der Wand entlangscheuernd um den EVA.<br>"K-KYAAAH!" rief Mari überwältig, sich mit einem gepflegten Tritt aus der Umklammerung des Engels befreiend. "Hier drin kann man sich gar nicht richtig bewegen!" leicht die Beine anziehend versuchte Mari, den unkontrolliert weggeschleuderten EVA irgendwie zu manövrieren - Sie fuhr die Bremsen aus, doch der EVA kam trotzdem erst zum halten, als er gegen eine verschlossene Luke krachte - Doch so konnte man eine Makinami Mari noch lange nicht loswerden - Ihre Eltern hatten genau das richtige für sie ausgesucht, als sie ihr ihren recht idiosynkratischen zweiten Vornamen verpasst hatten: Illustrious. Wie in 'glanzvoll'.  
>Ohne eine Sekunde damit zu Verschwenden, sich ihre Wunden zu lecken, stürmte sie dem Engel mit vollem Körper- und EVA-Einsatz hinterher.<br>"Tja, dann hilf wohl nur noch rohe Gewalt!"

Raziel war inzwischen dabei, ein Loch durch eine Wand zu schmelzen, und trat nach vollendeter Arbeit in eine größere Halle hinein.  
>Auf der Stelle tauscht er sein Krabbeln gegen ein Schweben; Ein gigantischer, goldener Heiligenschein aus purer Energie breitete sich über seinem Körper aus, und eine Art Spiegelung davon fand sich auch auf der Decke wider.<br>Ein Ruck ging durch die ganze Basis, als der Heiligenschein und damit auch der dunkle Kreis darüber ihre volle Größe erreichten; Alles war getränkt in goldenes Licht.  
>Wo sich dessen Gegenstück befunden hatte, stürzte eine ganze Säule aus Beton und Metall aus der Decke, und der Heiligenschein stieg in die Höhe, um sein Werk aufzufangen und in die Höhe zu heben; Gemeinsam mit der Betonsäule stieg der Engel nach oben in die Erlösung.<p>

-

"Upper outer Wall Integrity compromised!" berichtete eine blonde Technikerin alles andere als ruhig. "The Final Seal is about to be breached! The Target has broken through Limbo Area! Now moving into Acheron!"  
>Der ältere Herr, der diesen Stützpunkt zu leiten schien, verlor allmählich die Nerven: "Get Unit Five to do SOMETHING!"<p>

-

Der Engel war derweil an seinem vorläufigem Ziel angelangt - Immer weiter stieg die Betonsäule aus dem Boden heraus, von den herkulischen telekinetischen Kräften des Engels gehoben, die sie schließlich in mehrere Teile zerschnitten, als dieser die Oberfläche endlich erreicht hatte.  
>Innerhalb einer schmalen Lichtsäule stieg der Engel weiterhin in die Höhe - Unter ihm lag die Basis, die ihn ein Leben lang festgehalten hatte - Eine große scheibe auf einem weiteren, zyllinderförmigen Teil, umgeben von zahlreichen, kreisförmig angeordneten, schwarzen Säulen mit roten Schriftzeichen darauf. Ein Sturm tobte und wühlte das rote Wasser des arktischen Meeres auf, das den kleinen Stützpunkt umgab.<br>Die meisten Lillim hätten den Anblick wohl als lebensfeidlich und höllenhaft beschrieben, doch Raziel war völlig überwältigt; Er hatte das alles nocvh nie wahrgenommen, nur irgendwie gespürt.  
>So endlos und groß war also gottes Himmel, so mächtig das Wüten seines Windes; So rot war also das Meer seines Vaters, dieses kräftige Rot, das Tod für die Lillim, aber für ihn und seinesgleichen nichts anderes bedeutete als Leben.<br>Er hatte nicht geahnt, das das verheißende Land so üppig, so prachtvoll, so groß sein würde.  
>Der Botschafter empfand Ehrfurcht.<br>Ehrfurch vor der Welt, Ehrfurch vor ihren Schöpfern und Ehrfucht vor seinem Vater.  
>Beim Anblick der unglaublichen, unendlichen Weiten reifte in Raziel erneut der Wunsch, sie zu besitzen, aber nicht mehr aus kindischer Rache, sondern aus tiefer Bewunderung; Er würde sie von diesen widerlichen Lillim reinwaschen, die ihre Schönheit nicht zu schätzen wussten, und sich ihre eigenen, beengten Strukturen errichteten, um sich darin zu verschanzen.<br>Ach, du arme Kreatur.  
>Da hattest du deine Rechnung leider ohne Mari gemacht.<p>

_  
>(1) Nur zur klarstellung: Kaji hat am Anfang mit Asuka telefoniert.<br>(2) Ich glaube man hat EVA 05 in der offiziellen deutschen Version als "Prototypen" etiketiert, es war im Original aber wirklich eine "Provisorische Einheit", auch auf dem offiziellen Poster zu 2.0, wo das in englischen Buchstaben angeschrieben war.  
>(3) Den Namen "Raziel" habe ich aus dem Proposal (Der Vorarbeit''Entwurfskritzeleien' für NGE), wo am Anfang statt unserem guten, alten Sachiel ein "metallischer Koloss" namens Raziel die Stadt angreifen sollte. Da der dritte Engel aus Rebuild sozusagen vor Sachiel eingeschoben würde, habe ich mir den Namen von seinem spirituellen Vorläufer geborgt. 'Engel der Tiefe' war meine eigene Idee.  
>(4) Kaji's abscheuliches Englisch ist aus der japanischen Version übernommen. Hätte nicht irgendjemand unserem lieben Yamadera-san (Kaji's Synchronsprecher) erklären können, wie man das ausspricht? Das restliche Englisch war doch auch in Ordnung... Für den Fall, dass sie Kaji absichtlich diesen Akzent verpasst haben, habe ich das beibehalten, auch wenn ich den Text selbst zum besseren Verständnis korrekt gelassen haben.<br>(5) Übersetzung von Mari's Lied: "Das Glück kommt nicht zu mir angelaufen, nur weil ich danach suche/also laufe ich zu ihm/Ein Schritt an einem Tag, Drei Schritte in Drei Tagen/ Drei Schritte nach vorne und nur zwei zurück/ Das Leben haut dir manchmal auf die Nase/..." Wer sich das ganze Lied anhören oder den ganzen Text haben will, soll mich fragen. Es passt meiner Meinung nach ziemlich gut sowohl zu Mari als auch zur Grundaussage von You (can) not advance...  
>(6) Falls das noch nicht offensichtlich sein sollte: Ich LIEBE Mari*.* Das musste jetzt einfach mal gesagt werden ^-^ ...Und dass sind 'ne Menge Anmerkungen für so ein kurzes Kapitel u.u...<br>(7) Warum genau man seine Rechnung nicht ohne Mari machen sollte, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel: 02: [The Bestial Priestess]


	19. 02: The Bestial Priestess

Es ist deine Reinheit  
>Die du mit dir rumträgst<br>Es ist deine Würde  
>Die du in dir auslebst<p>

Es ist deine Wahrheit  
>Die du mit dir rumträgst<br>Es ist Weiblichkeit  
>Die vor dir herschwebt<p>

Es ist deine Anmut  
>Die aus dir herausbricht<br>Es ist Energie  
>Die jedem ins Herz sticht<p>

Die ganzen Menschen hier  
>Alle tanzen nur für dich<br>Denn du bist wirklich  
>Göttlich<br>Heftig  
>Mächtig<br>Weiblich

-Megaherz, "Göttlich"

"DU BLEIBST SCHÖN HIER!" befahl Mari, die Stromantennen des EVAs absprengend und die Raketen an der Unterseite des EVAs aktivierend, ohne einen einzigen Augenblick zu vertrödeln.  
>Das das Teil abgehauen war, musste noch lange nichts bedeueten: Wie ein Komet raste EVA 05 in die Höhe, dem Engel durch das von ihm geschlagene Loch hindurch zur Oberfläche hin folgend - Der EVA war eigentlich nicht für den Einsatz außerhalb der Tunnel konzipiert, aber es war nicht so, als ob Mari einen kompatiblen EVA im Schuppen stehen hätte - und selbst wenn würde sie sicher keinen Boxenstopp einlegen, wenn die Sache begann, erst richtig spaßig zu werden - Die Raketen hatten nur einen sehr begrenzten Treibstoffvorrat, doch dieses Problem ließ sich leicht auf eine Weise lösen, die noch eine andere Fliege mit der selben Klappe schlagen würde - Mari stieß die Lanze des Evangelions mit aller Kraft durch die Wirbelsäule des Engels hindurch in den schwarzen Stein der Säule - Hatte sie es geschafft?<br>Einen Moment lang verlöschte das Licht im Schädel des Engels, sein ganzer Körper hing leblos herunter, als hätte er das Bewusstsein verloren - Doch Raziel war zäh - Er erwachte, stieß ein grelles Kreischen aus, und nahm EVA 05's an seinem Panzer festgeklammerte Beine mit seinem Laser aus nächster Nähe unter Beschuss, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, den Würgegriff der menschlichen Schöpfung zu unterbrechen.  
>Das LCL begann rechtsseitig zu sieden, der gesammte Arm der Fourth Child begann stellenweise zu glühen wie brennende Kohlen. Das Material des Plugsuits verlor seine Farbe, und Aufgrund des hohen Synchronwertes begann auch die darunterliegende Haut Brandblasen zu werfen.<br>"Auuu, auuuuuu... auuutsch... Das tut ja unglaublich weh!"  
>Die Lippen des Fourth Child formten über ihren zusammengebissenen Lippen ein animalisches Grinsen. "Aber es macht nun mal so viel Spaß!"<br>Die intensive Empfindung in den Schwung, mit dem sie sich aufrichtete, hineinkanalisierend, griff Mari mit der freien, zangenartigen Hand des EVAs nach dem Kern des Engels, den dieser entblößt hatte, als er sich zum Schuss formiert hatte, und drückte zu. Die Kreatur versuchte verzweifelt, den Schlund zu schließen, doch es klappte nicht.  
>Mit der Hand am Kern und der Lanze im Hals des Engels hing Mari an ihrem Feind.<br>Neben ihr näherte sich die Zeitanzeige des Evangelions langsam aber sich der Null - Sie hatte das Ding im Schwitzkasten, aber mit einem zwar recht angehmen, aber dennoch fortwährend auseinanderfallenden, unfertigen EVA bekam sie diesen aber leider nicht tot.  
>"Ich hab keine Zeit!" stellte das Fouth Child unter großen Anstrengungen fest.<br>Es lösten sich weiterhin Farbpartikel von ihrem noch immer glühenden Arm, dessen Nerven so dermaßen von dem brennenden Schmerz überladen waren, dass sie auf Maris fortwährende Befehle, wieder an die Kontrollen zu fassen, nur mit einem Zucken beantworten konnte. Der andere Arm war derweil so fest um die Steuerhebel geschlungen, dass es weh tat - Die grüne, mechanische Zange des EVAs drückte und drückte, aber der Druck, den Mari in Gedanken auslöste, schien nicht ganz beim Kern des Engels anzukommen. "Ich hab nicht genug Strom für die Synchronisation mit den mechanischen Teilen!"  
>Die Bildschirme begannen auch schon zu flackern.<br>Toll. Hatte sie noch einen widrigen Umstand vergessen?  
>Ach ja. Ihre Brüste scheuerten total an den Plastikteilen des Plugsuits.<br>Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, brachte der Engel trotz des recht ineffektiven Würgegriffs des Fourth Childs einen weiteren Laserangriff zustande - Ein Kampf zwischen einem ziemlich in die Ecke gedrängten Engel und einem auseinanderbrechenden Evangelion war in erster Linie ein Wettstreit der Willenskraft - So war der Wille im jüngsten Angriff des Engels, der die bisherigen in Punkto Stärke weit überschritt, deutlich zu spüren - Er trennte die vier Beine des Evangelions sauber ab und ließ sie in der Luft explodieren, sodass die daraus resultierenden Explosionen Einheit 05 inklusive Mari deutlich erschütterten.  
>Doch das britischstämmige Mädchen ließ sich dadurch nur sehr kurzweilig erschüttern: Wo viele andere sich bis zuletzt an die Lanze geklammert hätten, die dem EVA als einzige sicheren Halt bot, lachte Mari dem Tod ins Gesicht, indem sie die Lanze absprengte (Die grünen Schläuche lösten sich hierbei von ihrem immer noch glühenden, aber wenn auch nur durch Aufbietung eiserner Willenskraft wieder bewegungsfähigen rechten Arm) und den Kern des Engels nunmehr mit beiden zangenhaften Händen von EVA 05 packte.<br>Der EVA ächzte unter der Belastung und riss die Plastikelemente entwei, die seinen bis jetzt zahnlosen Mund versiegelt hatten, und nun ironischerweise einem Gebiss sehr ähnlich sahen, als wolle er gemeinsam mit Mari schreien.  
>Mit beiden Händen ein Steuerelement packen drückte sie dieses mit aller Kraft, die sie noch aufbieten konnte, bis zum Anschlag ein.<br>"Jetzt beeil dich und STIIIIIIIIIIIIIRB!"  
>Der Kern zerbrach und zerplatzte in ihren Händen, doch noch während sie auf diesen eingedrückt hatte, hatte sie nur um sicher zu sein, dass das Ding auch wirklich sterben würde, hatte Mari die einzige Waffe aktiviert, die der verstümmelte Evangelion noch übrig hatte: Die Selbstzerstörtung.<br>Innerhalb eines einzigen Augenblickes verwandelte sich EVA 05 in eine Welle aus Licht und Feuer - Mari jedoch nicht.  
>Sie hatte ihren Entryplug im letzten Moment ausgestoßen und in eine Raketenhalterung einrasten lassen, die sie zu diesem Zweck am Rücken des EVAs befestigen lassen hatte - Der Mini-Düsenjet und der Entryplug, ein kleiner strahlender Punkt am Himmel, strahlten in die Atmosphäre hinein und entkamen der haltlosen Explosion, die die Säulen von Bethania Base durch ihre pure Wucht zertrümmerte.<p>

-

Ein kleines Ein-Mann Flugzeug erhob sich in den bewölkten Himmel, der sich nun wieder zu klären begann, als wollte er das Ende des Kampfes mit den durchbrechenden Sonnenstrahlen rühmen.  
>Kaji, dessen Augen inzwischen hinter dem Visier des Helmes verschwunden war, der ihm erlaubte, den Flieger zu steuern, blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.<br>Nach den eingehenden Berichten war der Engel vernichtet, der EVA verdampft und die Pilotin entkommen.  
>"...Sie hat den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus von Einheit Fünf gezündet, ohne einen einzigen Moment zu zögern..." stellte Kaji fest.<br>"...Trotzdem, es gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, so eine Sache in die Hände eines halbwüchsigen Mädchens zu legen..."  
>Er spähte zu dem Sicherheits-Hartschalenkoffer, der über seinem eigenen, bereits sauber auf den heutigen 'Zwischenfall' vorbereiteten Gepäck lag.<br>Das war Päckchen Nummer eins.  
>Nummer Zwei würde er erst einmal aus Deutschland abholen müssen.<br>Er hoffte nur, das Commander Ikari das mit der Eskorte für die heikle Fracht ernst gemeint hatte...

-

Auch wenn der Himmel sich langsam klärte, so hatten sich die durch die Schockwelle neu aufgestachelten Wellen noch lange nicht beruhigt; Verglichen mit dem dahinschwimmenden Entryplug sahen die blutroten Wogen wie Berge aus.  
>Der Plug öffnete sich begleitet von einer Dampfwolke, und hinaus stieg sich mit dem Arm mühsam am Metall des Äußeren des Plugs festhaltend, eine recht erschöpfte Makinami Mari, deren hochgewachsener, schlanker, aber dennoch mit üppigen weiblichen Attributen wie Hüften, Pobacken Schenkel und Brüsten ausgestatteter Körper noch immer von den starken Nachwirkungen ihren ersten, richtigen Evangelionkampfes bebte.<br>Das Feuer des Kampfes tanzte immernoch durch ihre Nervenbahnen wie die Erinnerung an an einen loyalen Freund, den sie nur kurz gekannt, ihr dafür aber noch tatkräfriger zur Seite gestanden hatte.  
>"Man, die Synchronisation mit einem EVA ist noch viel heftiger, als die es mir gesagt haben..." meinte sie zu sich selbst, während sie sich auf die Außenwand des Plugs lehnte, ihr Visier öffnete, und den Helm schließlich ganz entfernte.<br>Ah, die schöne, frische Luft.  
>Dem blutigen Meer zum trotz konnte Mari die typische Frische der vom Sturm gereinigten Luft noch herausriechen.<br>Auch das war ein Geruch nach Leben.  
>Ihre nun befreiten Haare tanzten in der Form zweier verspielter Zöpfe in der Meeresbrise; Mari hatte ein recht attraktives, von wilden, braunen Haaren umrahmtes Gesicht mit intensiven, blaugrünen Augen und einer schmalen, europäischen Nase. In ihren Haaren trug sie ein etwas träumerisch anmutenden Haarband in der Farbe des Mittagshimmels; Es diente gleichzeitig als ihr Interfaceheadset, wie man an den weißen Nervenclips daran erkennen konnte.<br>Am auffälligsten war wohl die knallig rote Plastikbrille, an der nun das rechte Glas zersprungen war.  
>Obwohl rechts etwas Blut über ihr Gesicht lief, und sie ihren entfärbten Arm herabhängen ließ, weil sie ihn nach der Verletzung und der anschließenden Überanstrengung kaum noch bewegen konnte, hatte sie ein überirdisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie sich schließlich zu voller Größe aufrichtete.<br>"Was soll's. Es ist schön, noch am Leben zu sein. Trotzdem, es gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, Erwachsene in meine Pläne einbiden zu müssen..."  
>Mit Blick zu den in den Himmel ragenden Kreuzen aus Licht und dem Regenbogen, der sie umspannte, und einem ruhigen, heiteren Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie inne, um sich von einem treuen Gefährten zu verabschieden.<br>"Leb Wohl, EVA Einheit Fünf." sagte sie fast schon liebevoll. "Danke, dass du deine Aufgabe so tapfer erfüllt hast."

_  
>(1) Anmerkung zum Titel: In der Complete Records Collection hieß es, dass die Macher bei der Konzeption Maris das Konzept einer "Miko,(=shintoistische Laienpriesterin), die die Götter beschwört" vor Augen hatten.<br>(2) Das nächste Kapitel wird länger und trägt den vielsagenden Titel "03:[Second Child HATES you]" Falls es also unter euch Asuka-Fans gibt, könnt ihr euch auf den nächsten Teil schon mal ganz besonders freuen.


	20. 03: Second Child HATES You

03: [Second Child HATES You]

-  
>I chew you up and<br>I spit you out  
>'Cause that's what young love<br>Is all about  
>So pull me closer<br>And kiss me hard!  
>I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart<p>

I'm miss suggar pink  
>Leca leca lips<br>Hit me with your sweet love  
>Steal me with a kiss<br>I'm miss suggar pink  
>Leca leca lips<br>I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
>I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch<p>

Quetex, latex  
>I'm your wonder-maid<br>Life gave me some lemons  
>So I made some lemonade<br>Soda Pop, Soda Pop  
>Baby here I come<br>Straight to number one

Oh dear diary  
>I met a boy<br>He made my doll heart  
>Light up with joy!<br>Oh dear diary  
>We fell apart<br>Wellcome to the life of Electra Heart!

I think I want  
>Your American tan<br>I think I'm gonna  
>Be my biggest fan<p>

-Marina and the Diamonds, 'Bubblegum Bitch'

"Ja. Ich habe diesbezüglich schon alles mit dem Kommitee abgeklärt. Die Fracht hat den Hafen von Sasebo bereits verlassen und überquert gerage den Pazifik." sprach Ikari in sein Telefon hinein.  
>Kaum, dass er dieses aber zugeklappt und weggesteckt hatte, klopfte es an die Tür seines Büros.<br>"...Herein."  
>Es war Dr. Akagi - glücklicherweise in ihrem üblichen Kostüm aus Minirock, Strümpfen, Top und weißem Kittel und nicht wesentlich aufgetakelter, als es bei ihr der Normalfall war.<br>Sie trug einen Stapel mit Papier unter ihrem Arm, mit dem sie zum Schreibtisch ihres Vorgesetzten ließ - Man fragte sich, wieso sie sich die Mühe diese professionelle, überlegene Fassade einer 'modernen Frau' weiterhin vor jemandem aufrecht zu halten, der ihr wahres Gesicht kannte - vielleicht, damit sie in den Spiegel sehen konnte.  
>"Hier sind die Verlaufskurven der Synchronwerte der letzten Wochen."<br>Sie klatschte einen Stapel Papier auf seinen Tisch, von dem die erste Seite einen Graph mit zwei Verlaufskurven - eine davon blieb relativ flach an der Grenze vom unteren zum mittleren Drittel des Skala, die zweite befand sich deutlich darüber und schnellte langsam aber sicher mit ein paar kleinen, aber unwesentlichen Abstürzen hier und da in die Höhe.  
>Der Commander überflog die erste Seite kurz und ließ dann ein leises. "Gut" vernehmen. "Was macht unser... anderes Problem?"<br>"Es gab keine weiteren Opfer. Das ist zwar in erster Linie gut, weil es uns sicher nicht gelegen kommt, dass in dieser Stadt eine Panik ausbricht oder der Name unserer Organisation damit in Verbindung kommt, aber andererseits haben wir nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das Ding eigentlich treibt - Wenn sich seine Verhaltensmuster wirklich geändert haben, dann... können wir überhaupt nicht vorraussehen, was es als nächstes tun wird... Wer weiß, ob es Tokyo-3 nicht schon bereits verlassen hat."  
>"Das glaube ich nicht." meinte Gendo. "Wenn es bis jetzt kein anderes Ziel verfolgt hat, als Menschen zu töten, hätte es nicht hier bleiben müssen. Es ist aber geblieben, als wolle es... in der Nähe von etwas bleiben."<br>"In der Nähe von uns?"  
>"Oder von irgendwas das wir haben." schloss Ikari, der im Gegensatz zu der blonden Wissenschaftlerin kaum beunruhigt erschien.<br>"Warum kommt es dann nicht einfach her, und holt es sich? Oder wo wir dabei sind, wieso hat es bis jetzt nur so wenige, vereinzelte Menschen getötet? So betrachtet fällt es schwer zu glauben, dass das töten von Menschen sein primäres Ziel war..."  
>"...sondern nur Mittel zum Zweck." vervollständigte der Commander.<br>"Dass heißt... es hat jetzt mit dem Töten aufgehört weil es... nicht mehr zu töten braucht." schlussfolgerte die Leiterin der technichen Abteilung.  
>"Das sollte völlig unmöglich sein, aber das Ding hat offenbar wirklich einen Plan."<br>"Um so wichtiger ist, dass wir es aufhalten." sagte der Commander nüchtern. "Wie läuft es mit der Aufspürmethode, die sie vorgeschlagen haben?"  
>"Hier sind die Baupläne." Ein weiterer Stapel Papier landete auf Ikari's Schreibtisch. "Die Erkenntnisse aus Golgatha waren recht nützlich, auch wenn es wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern wird, bis uns der Dummy Plug zur Verfügung steht. Auch für unser Anliegen sind noch einige Modifikationen nötig, aber das dürfte nicht lange in Anspruch nehmen. Das Gerät wäre dann eine Art AT-Feld-Resonanz-Detektor."<br>"...Gute Arbeit. Die ganze Angelegenheit wird ab sofort einschließlich des Bauprozesses Detektors under dem Codenamen "Projekt Kronos" behandelt. Das entlaufende Testsubjekt wird von 'Rei 049' auf 'Leatha' reklassifiziert."  
>"Verstanden. Was machen die Pläne für die Aufrüstung von Einheit Null?"<br>"Fertig. Genau wie die grobe Repartur der Hauptsysteme. Wir müssen das First Child eigentlich nur noch fragen, in welcher Farbe sie die neue Panzerung gestrichen haben will. Bis der EVA aber wieder für einen ernsthaften Kampfeinsatz geeignet ist, könnte es aber noch Wochen dauern."

-

Die warme Sonne, die durch das Fenster fiel, kitzelte Shinji sanft aus seinem Schlaf.  
>Noch nicht ganz am heutigen Tage angekommen öffnete er seine Augen.<br>Komisch.  
>Er hatte irgendwie erwartet, wieder einen ziemlich intensiven Traum zu haben, doch alles, was er in seiner heutigen Vision gesehen hatte, war eine simple Küstenlinie - Das Meer hatte eine zumindest für Shinji recht eigenartige, durchsichtig-blaue Farbe gezeigt, aber das war es auch schon gewesen.<br>Das passte gar nicht zu den Erscheinungen der letzten Tage - Aber es war doch nur ein Traum, oder?  
>Natürlich folgten Träume keiner festen Ordnung.<br>Gerade das bewies doch, dass es nur ganz normale Träume waren.  
>Sie hatten sich nicht angefühlt wie normale nächtliche Trugbilder, aber das Leben, dass sie erzeugt hatte, war ja auch kein normales und die... hübschen Mädchen, die er sich da zusammenfantasiert hatte (er versuchte, nicht an den Jungen zu denken) waren für einen Vierzehnjährigen doch ganz normal.<br>Sich ein Stück weit beruhigt fühlend wechselten seine Gedanken von der Nacht, den er gerade hinter sich gelassen hatte, zu dem Tag, der vor ihm lag.  
>Ein ehrliches Lächeln bildete sich auf Shinji's Lippen.<br>Heute stand Überraschungsausflug mit Misato, Touji und Kensuke auf dem Programm.  
>Shinji fragte sich, was Misato sich da wohl für sie ausgedacht hatte - Bei ihr konnte man wirklich nie wissen, auf was für Ideen sie kommen würde.<br>So oder so konnte es Shinji selbst kaum glauben, dass er sich überhaupt so unbeschwert freuen konnte.  
>Von einer Person, die er mit einiger Berechtigung als Familienmitglied bezeichnen konnte, einen Ausflug mit seinen Freunden organisiert zu bekommen, einfach mal aus der Stadt herauszufahren und eine schöne Zeit haben... all diese Dinge waren für ihn noch sehr neu.<br>Es hatte eine Weile gebraucht, aber mittlerweile fühlte sich Shinji hier nicht nur Zuhause, sondern auch glücklich.  
>Das Third Child stieg aus dem Bett und begann, sich umzuziehen.<br>Er war schon gespannt auf diese Überraschung.  
>Als der jugendliche EVA-Pilot in die Küche lief, um sich an die Zubereitung des Frühstücks zu machen und den ansässigen Pinguin zu füttern, hatte er die Frage danach, warum diese Aufgabe an ihm hängen geblieben war, längst vergessen, sich sogar ganz gut damit angefreundet, hier in diesem Haus einen Platz und eine Aufgabe zu haben.<br>Er ahnte noch nichts davon, dass seine ruhige kleine Welt am heutigen Tage mächtig aufgewirbelt werden würde.

-

In einem Punkt hatte Misato mit Sicherheit Recht behalten: Touji und Kensuke amüsierten sich prächtig. Vor allem Kensuke.  
>Der Trip hatte gerade erst begonnen, und er grinste bereits so breit, dass es ein Honigkuchenpferd in Scham versetzt hätte. Der Hauptgrund dafür war das Vehikel, mit dem sie zu ihrem bis jetzt noch mysteriösen Reiseziel unterwegs waren: "Wow! Ein MIL-55D Transporthubschrauber!" stellte er beeindruckt fest, abwechselnd das Innere der Flugmaschine und die Küstenlinie, die sie gerade überflogen mit seinem treuen, elektronischen Helferlein filmend.<br>"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal wirklich in einem mitfliegen darf!"  
>Er setzte seine Kamera kurz ab und wendete sich scherzhaft lächelnd seinem Nebensitzer zu: "Es ist wirklich toll, so einflussreiche Freunde du haben, wie dich, Shinji."<br>Shinji, der bis jetzt über irgendetwas nachgegrübelt und somit nicht zugehört hatte, antwortete mit einem leicht verwirrten "Häh?"  
>Erst später realisierte er, dass Kensuke in diesem Moment begonnen hatte, in mit Vornamen anzureden - zunächst einmal beanspruchte aber Misato, die sich vom Platz neben dem Piloten des Flugzeugs aus zu unserem Trio umdrehte, und wohl endlich vorhatte, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen: "Ich dachte, immer nur zu Hause zu hocken wird euch bestimmt langweilig, also hab' ich mir überlegt, euch zu unserem Rendevouzmanöver mitzunehmen."<br>Während Kensuke, der heute anstatt seiner Schuluniform ein paar grüne Hosen mit zahlreichen Taschen, ein rotes Top sowie eine gelbliche Weste trug, inzwischen wieder eifrig am Filmen war, sprang Touji bei diesen Worten unter Shinjis verunsicherten Blick mit strahlenden Augen auf.  
>"Haben meine Ohren gerade das Wort 'Rendevouz' vernommen? Ich hab' mir nämlich anlässlich anlässlich unseres Rendevouz diese Mütze hier gekauf, Misato-san!"<br>Touji rückte enthusiastisch das weiße Basecap auf seinem Kopf etwas zurecht.  
>Shinji, der genau zwischen seinen beiden Freunden saß und in seiner Schuluniform gekommen war, spürte ehrlichgesagt keine solch flammende Leidenschaft in sich aufsteigen und fragte nur wo es denn hingehe.<br>Doch diese Frage kam Misato wohl gerade recht, da sie ihn kaum, dass er sie ausgesprochen hatte, verschwörerisch anzwinkerte und mit einer Geste auf das Meer jenseits der Fenster verwies.  
>"Tja, werden auf einem dieser hübschen kleinen Schiffchen da unten eine Kreuzfart durch den Pazifik machen!"<p>

Doch die 'Schiffchen', die langsam unterhalb des Helikopters in Sichtweite kamen, waren, wie man ihren Gesichtsausdrücken entnehmen konnte, nicht ganz das, was sich die zwei bei Misatos Ankündigung vorgestellt hatten - Kensuke hingegen war komplett begeistert, zückte seine Kamera und stellte wieder einmal sein enzyklopädisches Wissen über Militärvehikel aller Art zur schau: "Wahnsinn! Fünf Flugzeugträger und vier Kriegsschiffe! Das ist eine richtige Flotte! Es ist wirklich toll, Freunde zu haben!"  
>"Sollen das etwa die 'hübschen kleinen Schiffchen' sein?" Touji klang nicht überzeugt. Kensuke umso mehr: "Da ist unglaublich! Der Riesenpott in der Mitte ist die 'Over the Rainbow', der Stolz der UN-Streitkräfte!"<br>"Echt groß." kommentierte Shinji durchaus ein wenig beindruckt.  
>"Nein, echt museumsreif. Das es überhaupt noch schwimmt ist ein Wunder."<br>"Das ist ja gerade das tolle!" schwärmte Kensuke. "Das ist noch echte Wertarbeit, wie es sie vor dem Second Impact gab! Und wir dürfen uns das alles wirklich aus der Nähe ansehen? Unglaublich!"  
>Während sich Kensuke vor Aufregung wohl seine Nägel wohl mitsamt der Fingerkuppen abgekaut hätte, wenn er diese nicht zum halten der Kamera gebraucht hätte, war man auf der Brücke des Schiffes nicht besonders glücklich, darüber, das der Helikopter sich im Landeanflug befand.<br>Ein älterer Herr in Uniform, seineszeichens Admiral und damit Kommandant dieser Flotte beobachtete das Luftvehikel mit äußerstem Argwohn.  
>"Da kommt das Stromkabel für dieses Kinderspielzeug, dass wir durch die Weltgeschichte schippern dürfen..."<p>

Doch es gab da noch jemand ganz anderes, der die Landung des Hubschraubers vom Geländer um einen erhöhten Platz aus beobachtete...

-

Ungeachtet der sich nähernden Bedrohung stiegen Shinji und Co. völlig arglos aus dem Helikopter.  
>"Oooh! Unglaublich! Unglaublich! Unglaublich! Un-glaub-lich! Seht euch das mal an! Ich könnte glatt losflennen vor Glück!"<br>Kensuke bekam beim Anblick der ganzen Kriegsflieger, Schiffe, Radarantennen und Satelitenantennen einen mittelschweren Anfall und tänzelte kameraschwingend an einigen etwas bedröppelten Soldaten vorbei, dicht gefolgt von Toujis neuer Mütze, die den nicht gerade zärtlichen Wind auf dem Flugdeck genutzt hatte, um die Flucht zu ergreifen, und nachtürlich auch von deren Besitzer, der seiner Kopfbedeckung panisch hinterherstürmte.  
>Dahinter folgte ein vergleichsweise ruhiger Shinji, der sich erst einmal gehörig streckte, und natürlich auch Misato.<br>Toujis Mütze hatte Kensuke indes eingeholt und die Vorhut übernommen - Sehr zum Verdruss ihres Besitzers, der zumal sie sich auf einem Schiff befanden, darum fürchten musste, dass sein neues Accessoire in den rubinroten Fluten des Pazifik versinken würde.  
>Verzweifelt rannte Touji seiner Mütze hinterher, doch obgleich er im Vergleich zu seinen beiden Freunden ein recht sportlicher Typ war, hätte es wohl einen professionellen Marathonläufer gebraucht, um die weiße Kopfbedeckung noch einzuholen - Es war in der Tat sehr windig.<br>Touji fasste für einen Moment Hoffnung, als die Kappe an zwei schlanken, in roten Damenschuhen steckenden Füßen zum halten kam.  
>Er wusste zwar selbst nicht, was irgendjemand mit Damenschuhen auf dem schwankenden Deck eines Flugzeugträgers tat, aber er wusste ja, was man sich so über Frauen und Schuhe erzählte. Bei manchen von denen ging Eitelkeit stets vor Verstand - Eigentlich bei fast allen, außer vielleicht bei der rechthaberischen Klassensprecherin, die dafür na ja... rechthaberisch war. Okay, nicht immer, aber...<br>Na ja, so oder so war seine Mütze vorerst gerettet - Doch die hohen Freuden, die sich in Toujis Gesicht wiederspiegelten, kamen zu einem jähen Ende, als die augenscheinliche Retterin seiner Schuhe war nicht so nobel, wie es die praktische Position ihrer Füße vermuten ließen - Zugegebenermaßen hinderte sie die Mütze effektiv daran, wieder wegzufliegen, aber leider tat sie das, in dem sie mit diesen schönen, roten Markentretern die sie an ihren Füßen trug gepflegt draufstampfte.  
>Und wie man es von jemandem erwarten könnte, der oberflächlich genug war, um auf einem Flugdeck mit solchem Schuhwerk herumzulaufen, war sie doch tatsächlich abgebrüht genug, um Touji, der sich vor ihr hingehockt hatte, um nach seiner Mütze zu schnappen, komplett zu ignorieren und Misato, die inzwischen mit Shinji und Kensuke im Schlepptau aufgetaucht war, in aller Seelenruhe grüßte.<br>Touji war sich noch innerhalb der ersten Sekunde in der er diese Person gekannt hatte, sicher, dass er sie nicht im geringsten austehen konnte.

Doch auch Shinji machte große Augen, als er das fremde Mädchen zu sehen bekam -  
>Tatsächlich war sie so ziemlich das erste gewesen, was er angesehen hatte, sobald er hier angekommen war - er hatte sie direkt angeblickt, sobald sie sein Gesichtsfeld gestreift hatte. Es wäre ihm völlig unmöglich gewesen, wo anders hinzublicken, denn dieses Mädchen konnte man nicht übersehen - Und sie wollte auch nicht übersehen werden.<br>Sie sorgte dafür das jedes, aber auch jedes einzelne Augenpaar von ihr angezogen wurde wie vom Mittelpunkt einer Spirale: Breitbeinig stand sie da, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, mit Beinen und Ellenbögen so viel Raum annehmend, wie es überhaupt möglich war, ohne das ihre Pose unnatürlich wirkte.  
>Auf ihrem Antlitz trohnte ein selbstsicheres Grinsen, das jedem in ihrer Umgebung klar machte, dass sie auf sie herabblickte, ganz egal, wie groß ihr Gegenüber auch sein mochte. Sie hüllte sich in ein kurzes Sommerkleid mit Spaghettiträgern in der Farbe der hellstrahlenden Sonne, die den Himmel wann immer sie ihn betrat, ganz für sich beanspruchte.<br>Dazu trug sie noch eine rote Armbanduhr und ein blaues Halsband.  
>Das luftige Kleidungstück verdeckte nicht all zu viel von ihr, behielt aber genau so viel unter sich verborgen, dass es einen aufreitzte - Überhaupt war die ganze Art wie sie dahstand für einen von Hormonen überschwemmten Teenager eine Tortur, und auf's Foltern schien sie sich zu verstehen - Und damit meinte Shinji nicht den Gesichtausdruck, der deutlich aussagte, dass sie über 200 Methoden kannte, um jemanden zum Schreien zu bringen und nicht davor zürückschrecken würde, sie zu benutzen.<br>Das musste sie gar nicht, schließlich verfügte sie schon zu Genüge über die üblichen Waffen einer Frau: Sie hatte einen durch und durch perfekten Körper, eine Aura der Attraktivität, die sie in Shinjis Augen gegenüber ihrer Umgebung strahlen ließ wie das schon vielmals erwähnte Zentralgestirn.  
>Sie war auf eine andere Art attraktiv als das Misato oder Ayanami waren; Misatos warme, scherzhaft-produzierende Art war zu greifbar, um mit einem 'harten' Wort wie Perfektion bezeichnet zu werden, und Ayanamis Perfektion war die, die man bei einer mondbeschienenen griechischen Statue fand, eine transzendente, fast schon göttliche Vollkommenheit; Diese junge Frau hier war anders. Auch sie wirkte irgendwo kühl und unnahbar, aber auf eine ganz andere Weise; Ihre Art von Perfektion war die, die man in Jungendzeitschriften fand, jener unmögliche Standart, der von Sängerinnen und Schauspielern verlangt wurde; Das, was die meisten Mädchen ihres Alters mit Diäten und Schminke anstrebten, aber niemals erreichten. Sie hätte genausogut ein Model sein können: Ihr wahrscheinlich durch harte Arbeit von allen Makeln befreiter Leib war schlank und sportlich gebaut, beide Eigenschaften so weit ausgeprägt, wie es ging, ohne in ein Extrem hineinzuschlittern, dass nicht mehr schön war.<br>Ihre Brüste waren sogar noch kleiner als die von Ayanami, eher hügel- als kugelartig, aber gerade dadurch konnte man sie unter dem Stoff nicht so gut erkennen, sodass dieses 'halb verborgene' sie nur noch begehrlicher wirken ließ.  
>Es war, als habe man den Hochpunkt der errechenbaren Schönheit mittels Differenzialrechnung ermittelt und ihm die Form eines Mädchens in Shinjis ungefährem Alter gegeben. Sie war nicht der Typ, an den man sich anlehnen konnte und der einem zur Seite stand, noch der zerbrechliche Typ, den man beschützen wollte.<br>Sie war der exotische, dominierende Typ, der über einem stand.  
>Eine Verführerin.<br>Exotisch auch, weil sie zwar japanische Gesichtsmerkmale aufwies, aber offensichtlich auch ausländische Wurzeln hatte: Ihre Haut war, je nachdem mit welchem Mitglied des neuangekommenen Quartetts man sie verglich, deutlich oder zumindest merklich heller, aber dennoch rosig, ihre Augen blau - Das war wohl das erste mal, das Shinji außer seinem Vater noch jemand mit dieser zumindest da, wo er herkam, eigenartigen Augenfarbe zu Gesicht bekam, auch wenn die des fremden Mädchens bei näherer Betrachtung deutlich heller waren, bei ihr war es eher eine Art frostiges Eisblau.  
>Wenn er sich nich täuschte, musste sie aus... Mitteleuropa stammen, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war - Europäer hatte er bis jetzt nur im Fernsehen gesehen. In dem kleinen Dorf, in dem er gelebt hatte, hatte es einen älteren Inder gegeben und eine chinesische Famile, aber das war's auch schon. Kleine Dörfer waren in den seltensten Fällen Horte des Weltbürgertums.<br>Nun hatte er zwar gewusst, dass es diese Europäer, und auch die Amerikaner, wenn sie denn von europäischen Kolonisten abstammten, teils mit ziemlich hellen, fast goldenen Haaren gab, aber dass es das, was dieses Mädchen auf dem Kopf hatte, im wirklichen Leben tatsächlich gab, hätte er nicht gedacht:  
>Der größte Blickfang an diesem Mädchen, der ein für alle Mal sicherstellte, dass sie aus jeder nochsogroßen Menschenmenge herausstechen würde, war die Farbe ihrer langen, kräftigen, glänzenden im Wind um ihr Gesicht herumtanzenden Haare -Rot wie blankpoliertes Kupfermetall.<br>Die Farbe rot hatte etwas an sich, dass sie von allen anderen Farben unterscheidete - "Warnfarbe" hieß es in der Schule immer. Vielleicht lag es daran, das menschlichen Blut rot war, aber das kleinste Bisschen rot stach immer, ohne ausnahme aus jedem sonst noch so chaotischen Hintergrund hervor, zog das Auge an sich, wenn dieses nur vorbeistreifte.  
>Eine Frau in roter Kleidung wirkte stehts sehr attraktiv, er kannte das ja schon von Misato.<br>Aber eine Frau, die dieses Rot, diese Farbe des Lebens stehts als einen teil von sich selbst an ihrem Körper trug... war der Schwall der langen, roten Haare, der bei jedem einzelnen Schritt nachschwang gleichbedeutend mit einer Aura der Erotik.  
>Shinji, der sich immer als recht unscheinbar und zögerlich begriffen hatte, konnte nicht anders, als sich auf der Stelle zutiefst eingeschüchtert zu fühlen.<br>Deshalb verfolgte er auch nicht die vorbeirauschenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagten, dass er sie doch von irgendwo her kennen musste, oder jene, die ihm sagten, dass diese - natürlich knallroten - Spangen, die sie da trug, ihn irgendwie an die Nervenclips erinnerten, die er auch von seinem Interface-Headset zum steuern des EVAs kannte.  
>Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, über ihre bloße Existenz zu staunen.<br>"Hallo, Misato!" grüßte sie vollkommen lässig, sich immer noch partout weigernd, ihren Fuß von Toujis Mütze zu entfernen, egal, wie sehr er daran zog, ohne seine Existenz auch nur eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen.  
>"Es ist 'ne Weile her. Wie gehts es dir denn so?"<br>"Oh, gut, wie immer." bestätigte Misato lächelnd.  
>Shinji realisierte blitzartig, dass die beiden sich irgendwo her kennen mussten, und er gar keine Ahnung hatte, woher. Es musste da wohl wieder einmal ein entscheidendes Detail geben, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte.<br>Die beiden Frauen gingen auffalend vertraut miteinander um: "Täusch ich mich, oder bist du schon wieder ein bisschen gewachsen?"  
>"Stimmt genau. Und an einigen Stellen bin ich auch erheblich runder geworden." prahlte der Rotschopf.<br>Erst jetzt entschied sich Misato, eine Erklärund dafür abzuliefen, wer dieses Mädchen war und was zum Kuckuck sie auf einem Flugzeugträger suchte:  
>"Darf ich bekannt machen? Das hier ist das Ass der europäischen Streikräfte: Captain Shikinami Asuka Langley, die designierte Pilotin von Evangelion Einheit 02. Unser Second Child."<br>Das... erklärte einiges.  
>Doch so oder so meinte es das Schicksal am heutigen Tage nicht gut mit unserem niedlichen kleinen Protagonisten: Denn just in dem Moment, in dem Misato ihre Erklärung bezüglich des leicht bekleideten Mädchens beendet hatte, kam es zu einem weiteren, unglückseligen Zwischenfall.<br>Auf dem Flugdeck war es, wie bereits erwähnt, sehr windig, doch während das Second Child es noch guthieß, dass ihr grandioses Auftreten von einer dramatischen Meeresbrise begleitet wurde wie das auftauchen eines großen Helden in einem Film, so hörte der Spaß doch definitiv auf, als der nächste etwas heftigere Windstoß mit ihrem knappen Kleidchen ähnlich verfuhr wie mit Toujis Mütze.  
>Natürlich war Miss Shikinamis Kleid mit ein paar dünnen Trägern an ihr befestigt, die mit ordentlichen, kleinen Schleifchen in ihrem Bewegungsfreiraum eingeschränkt waren, doch das hinderte den unteren Teil ihres Kleidungstücks nicht daran, in luftige Höhen abzuheben und ihre Unterhose freizulegen - Mit dem Nebeneffekt, dass die drei Jungs einen perfekten Ausblick auf das recht knappe, weiße Stückchen Stoff und dessen unmittelbare Umgebung bekamen.<br>Sofort setzte es Prügel.  
>KLATSCH, KLATSCH, KLATSCH.<br>Ein recht unglücklich aussehender Shinji und ein wutentbrannter Touji blickten miteinem roten Handabdruck in die Richtung des Second Child, dass sich als genau so furcherregend herrausgestellt hatte, wie es der erste Eindruck vermuten ließ.  
>Auch Kensuke, der eigentlich ein Schiff hinter dem gewalttätigen Mädchen hatte filmen wollen und den Kopf dabei nur zufällig in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte, hatte Schläge kassiert, was aber erst ersichtlich wurde als er die Kamera absetzte. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob sein deprimierter Gesichtsausdruck der Tatsache galt, dass er eins übergebraten bekommen hatte, oder ob er um seine zerdepperte Kameralinse trauerte.<br>Touji jedoch, der ein bisschen hitzköpfiger war als seine beiden Freunde, verlangte Rede und Antwort, schließlich war der blöde Windstoß ja nicht seine Schuld, und ihre nuttige Unterwäsche hatte er ohnehin nicht sehen wollen: "Wofür war das den jetzt?"  
>"Na für die schöne Aussicht. Denkst du etwa, die gibt's umsonst?" gab Asuka bissig zurück, ohne ein Blatt vor dem Mund zu nehmen.<br>Die Dame war offenkundig sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, um nicht zu sagen,großkotzig.  
>Touji hätte vor Wut fast platzen können. Sie zog sich an wie eine Schlampe, führte sich auf wie eine Schlampe und wollte dafür auch noch 'bezahlt' werde wie eine Schlampe. Und seine Mütze war jetzt ebenfalls entgültig futsch, weil diese Irre von ihr runtergestiegen war, um ihm eine reinzuhauen - Wobei seine schöne Kopfbedeckung dann entgültig auf Nimmerwiedersehen davon flog.<br>"Na wenn das so ist, dann will ich nicht geizig sein und mich erkenntlich zeigen!" entgegnete Touji, dem nun endgültig der Kragen geplatz war, und zog sich kurzerhand die Hose mitsamt der Unterhose herunter - Das stellte sich aber, wie Touji vielleicht den Visagen seiner sich seufzend abwendenden Freunde hätte entnehmen können, als kein besonders kluger Schachzug heraus.  
>Misato konnte über das jugendliche Imponiergehabe nur lächeln.<br>Nachdem Touji mit einem weiteren Handabdruck im Gesicht versorgt war, marschierte Asuka an ihm vorbei, als sei er eine Null auf der linken Seite, und wendete sich den Dingen zu, die sie wirklich interessierten - Sie suchte den Haufen vor sich nach einem Mädchen in ihrem Alter ab, konnte aber keines finden.  
>"Sieh an, sieh an. Das kleine Prinzesschen des Commanders, das Pilotin für Einheit Null spielen darf, war sich offensichtlich zu Schade dafür, sich wegen einer 'Normalsterblichen' wie mir hierher zu bequemen." spottete sie abfällig. Erst jetzt erachtete sie die Drei Jungs wieder für würdig genug, um sie wieder anzusehen und durch und durch zu mustern.<br>Sie konnte praktisch spüren, wie sie in Gedanken über ihren Köpfen die Worte 'Angeber', 'Freak' und 'Null' anbrachte.  
>"Und wer von euch drei Witzfiguren hat sich bei Papi eingeschleimt, um mit Einheit Eins spielen zu dürfen?"<br>Sie durchbohrte Kensuke und Shinji mit einem eisigen Blick, doch keiner von ihnen traute sich wirklich, ihr irgendwas zu antworten.  
>Erst jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder an Toujis Existenz und drehte sich ärgerlich zu Misato. "...Sag mir nicht, das DER Idiot das berühmte Third Child sein soll!"<br>"Nein, keine Sorge. Hier. Er ist es."  
>Misato, die an das Temperament der EVA-Pilotin schon gewöhnt zu sein schien, deutete ruhig durch ein leichtes Kippen ihres Kopfes zu Shinji, worauf sich dieser augenblicklich wünschte, im Boden des Schiffes verschwinden zu können.<br>Mit der direkten Art dieses Mädchens... konnte er einfach nicht umgehen, vor allem nicht, wenn sie solche Dinge sagte... um sich bei seinem Vater einzuschleimen, hätte er den erst einmal richtig kennen und mit ihm reden müssen... Warum man ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht hatte, um dieses blöde Mechadingens zu steuern, wusste er selbst nicht, aber er hatte weder darum gebeten, noch freute er sich besonders darüber, im Kampf gegen gigantische Monster sein Leben zu riskieren. Sie konnte das alles natürlich nicht wissen, aber was sie da gesagt hatte, war ziemlich verletztend gewesen - doch sie war noch lange nicht fertig - Oh nein, jetzt fing sie erst richtig an:  
>Shinji zuckte ein wenig ängstlich zusammen, als sie sich direkt vor ihn hinstellte, und ihm ihren ausgestreckten rechten Arm inklusive des auf ihn gerichteten Zeigefingers präsentierte.<br>Ihr erstes Urteil von ihm fiel nicht sehr rosig aus:  
>"Bist du bescheuert oder was?"<br>Shinji blickte sie groß an, unfähig irgendwas zu erwidern.  
>Eine große Leuchte war er ja wirklich nicht, aber...<br>"Ich hab die Aufzeichnungen von deinen sogenannten 'Kämpfen' alle gesehen, obwohl ich ja zuerst gedacht habe, es sei ein Witz von der PR-Abteilung. In meinem ganzen Leben hab ich noch niemanden gesehen der so feige, nutzlos und STÜMPERHAFT war, wie du! Nicht mal die einfachsten Befehle kannst du befolgen! Kaum zu glauben, dass die Welt inklusive meiner Wenigkeit schon mehrere Male schon fast hops gegangen wäre, weil du damit beschäftigt warst, vor Angst zu schlottern! Beim letzten Mal hast du dir deinen Arsch sogar von einem Mädchen retten lassen!"  
>Shinji blickte sie recht unglücklich wirkend stumm an.<br>Es war nicht so, dass er auf seine Kämpfe stolz war oder sich etwas darauf einbildete, aber es war immerhin etwas gewesen, von dem er sagen konnte das er es irgendwie geschafft oder zumindest überlebt hatte...  
>Zu hören, wie sie alles, was er in den letzten Wochen erreicht zu haben glaubte, derartig niedermachte, war nicht angenehm... aber andererseits hatte er sich wirklich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert - Die Strapazen, die er in seinem Inneren durchlebt hatte, 'zählten' wohl nicht.<br>Asuka schien jedoch immer noch der Meinung zu sein, ihn noch nicht genügend gedemütigt zu haben: Bevor er Gelegenheit hatte, auch nur betrübt seinen Blick zu senken, hatte sie ihm schon innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils die Beine weggekickt, sodass sich Shinji nach einer unsanften Landung auf dem Boden wiederfand.  
>Als er sich wieder aufsetzte, stand sie schon über ihm, ihren Rock praktisch in sein Gesicht haltend, die Hände in die Hüften stemmend und abschätzig auf ihn herab sehend.<br>"Du bist wohl nie besonders wachsam, heh? Wie konnte man nur eine komplette Lusche wie dich als EVA-Pilot auswählen? Tja, ich schätze es liegt wirklich am Einfluss deines Vaters!"

-

Um ehrlich zu sein wäre Misato wohl um einiges überzeugender gewesen, wenn sie auf ihrem Sicherheitsausweis nicht Alter, Gewicht und Maße gestrichen hätte - Am Fototermin keinen Kater gehabt zu haben wäre wohl auch recht praktisch gewesen, und auch die kunterbunte Gesellschaft, die sie dabei hatte, wirkte sich wohl auf jedwedes autoritäres Auftreten eher kontraproduktiv aus:  
>Touji schielte ihr ganz 'diskret' einen lüsternen Blick zu, Kensuke war schon wieder am Filmen, ("Ein echter Mann hat immer eine Ersatzkameralinse dabei!"), und dann war da noch Shinji, der hilfesuchend zu Misato rüber schielte, weil es ihm wohl ein bisschen Angst machte, neben dem Mädchen stehen zu müssen, das soeben den Boden mit ihm gewischt hatte.<br>Doch das waren nicht die einzigen Gründe dafür, dass der Kommandant des Schiffes, der Misato nun ihren 'interessanten' Sicherheitausweis zurück gab, alles andere als erfreut war, und sich auch nicht schämte, dies zu zeigen.  
>"Ich hielt Sie ja zuerst für eine Pfadfinder-Gruppenleiterin, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht."<br>"Ich merke, wir sind hier richtig willkommen." entgegnete Misato souverän, den höflichen Umgangston bis auf die Beimischung einer klitzekleinen Prise von Amüsiertheit makellos beibehielt, ohne dass auch nur einen Moment lang unklar war, was sie eigentlich meinte.  
>"Allerdings. Und nochmal vielen Dank dafür, dass sie noch mehr Kinder an Bord gebracht haben." raunte der Admiral gehässig.<br>Eins der besagten Kinder, das sich offensichtlich wie im Paradies vorkam, tänzelte wie auf Knopfdruck mitsamt seiner Kamera über die Brücke.  
>"So oder so, wir sind ihnen sehr dankbar für ihre Hilme bei der Überführung von EVA 02." Misato holte einen Klemmhefter hevor und entfernte ein paar Papiere daraus.<br>"Das hier sind die Spezifikationen für die Stromversorgung des EVAS in Notfällen."  
>Die Militärs blickten die Papiere argwöhnisch an, und der Admiral, der sie an sich genommen hatte, machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sie zu überfliegen - Seine Meinung zu dem ganzen stand schon von Anfang an fest: "Um nichts auf der Welt werde ich zulassen, dass dieses Kinderspielzeug auf hoher See aktiviert wird."<br>"Es ist, wie gesagt, nur eine Notfallmaßname." beruhigte Misato.  
>"Der Evangelion ist nun einmal sehr wertvoll."<br>"So wertvoll, dass man gleich die ganze Pazifikflotte zu einem Schutzt abkommandieren musste? Ich wüsste gerne, seit wann die UN-Streitkräfte ein Lieferservice sind!"  
>"Ich würde sagen, seid es eine gewisse Organisation gibt." sprach der erste Offizier ganz ohne falsche Höflichkeir freiheraus. "Selbst Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass es wohl kaum angemessen ist, für die Bewachung dieses Spielzeugs die ganze Pazifikflotte zu mobilisieren!"<br>"Stimmt, ich hätte mir noch ein Geschwader Kampfflugzeuge gewünscht." gab Misato lächelnd zurück, ohne sich provozieren zu lassen.  
>Sie hielt dem Admiral einen weiteren Stapel Papiere hin.<br>"Unterschreiben Sie bitte diese Formulare."  
>"Noch nicht." stellte der Admiral entschieden klar.<br>Misatos Gesichtzüge bekammen unkontrlliert zu zucken.  
>Sie glaubte es nicht, was sie da hörte. Er der Jet-Alone-Fuzzy, und jetzt auch noch der.<br>"Seid die Fracht uns von der dritten NERV-Außenstelle in Deutschland übergeben wurde, untersteht der EVA mitsamt Pilotin unserem Kommando, und wir werden sie hier nicht einfach machen lassen, wass sie wollen. Darauf können Sie sich verlassen."  
>"Und wann gedenken Sie, das Kommando an uns abzugeben?" wollte Misato wissen.<br>"Nicht vor unserer Ankunft in Neo-Yokosuka. Solange wir uns noch auf See befinden, müssen sie sich an unsere Befehlen halten!"  
>"Ich verstehe." bestätigte Misato ohne dass ihr Lächeln auch nur eine Sekunde lang an Glanz verlor. "Ich erinnere Sie jedoch noch mal daran, dass ich als NERV-Angehörige befugt bin, sie in Notsituationen ihres Kommandos zu entheben."<br>Stille.  
>Das einzige was man hörte, war Kensukes staunende Kommentare über das 'oberaffenmegacoole' alte Steuerrad, als dieser mal wieder quer durchs Bild lief.<br>"Cool." kommentierte Touji, der Misato bis jetzt mit seinem leicht gerötetem Gesicht nach zu urteilen nicht ganz jugendfreien Gedanken dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sie sich in der Kunst des Sich-Nicht-Beeindrucken-Lassens geübt hatte.  
>Selbst Shinji, der durch den regelmäßigen Kontakt mit dem Anblick, den sie einem bot wenn sie morgens aus dem Bett stieg, gegenüber ihrer 'Coolness' ziemlich unempfindlich geworden war, konnte nicht anders als mit großen Augen Bauklötzchen zu staunen - Selbst Asuka blickte in Misatos Richtung.<br>"Sie kling fast schon wie Ritsuko-san..." stellte Shinji fest.  
>Es schien, als ob absolut gar nichts dieses überlegene, professionelle Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht wischen könnte - Bis auf das, was gerade die Brücke betreten hatte, und sich nun zu Wort meldete: "Du bist immer noch genauso zuvorkommend wie eh und je."<br>Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Eingang zur Brücke.  
>Asuka drehte sich augenblicklich um neunzig Grad, auch wenn sich ihr Auftreten noch um weitere neunzig Grad weiter drehte: Plötzlich war sie ganz rot in ihrem von kensuke-artiger Begeisterung zeugenden Gesicht und winkte dem Neunzugang eifrig zu, als sei sie ein kleines Kind und er der Weihnachtsmann: "KAJI-SEMPAI!"<br>Der Mann, der halb in der für ihn wesentlich zu kleinen Tür stand, und offensichtlich Kaji hieß, winkte mit einem lässigen "Hi!" zurück.  
>Er sah genau so aus, wie man es von einem Typen erwarten würde, für den sich Asuka nicht zu gut vokam: Wie eine Art verwegener Filmheld.<br>Er war etwa in Misatos Alter, trug seine Hose locker, das Hemd hochgekrempelt und die Kravatte lose, sodass er doch stylisch, aber nicht aufgemotzt wirkte.  
>Genau sogut hätte er ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift 'Hallo, ich bin Mr. Cool' tragen können - nein, sein jetziges Outfit war warscheinlich besser als so ein T-Shirt, und das brauchte er auch gar nicht, da schon seine lässige Pose James Bond persönlich alt aussehen lassen würde.<br>Falls noch irgendwelche Zweifel daran bestanden, das der Kerl kurz davor stand, an einer Testosteronvergiftung zu sterben, räumten spätesteens seine Bartstoppeln diese aus - und dann hatte er noch lange Haare, die er als Pferdeschwanz trug. Ein Pferdeschwanz! Warum musste es ausgerechnet ein Pferdeschwanz sein?  
>Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Leder-Trenchcoat.<br>Irgendein urtümliches Fragment von Shinjis Instinkten, die noch aus der Zeit stammten, als seine Vorfahren im sonnigen Afrika auf den Bäumen herumgeklettert waren, löste bei ihm eine Art Alphamännchenalarm aus, was ihm noch einmal klar machte, was für eine Null er in Asukas Augen wohl sein musste.  
>Er könnte glatt losheulen.<br>Und dabei hatte der Tag doch so schön angefangen...

Doch Shinji war nicht der einzige, der durch die Ankunft des unrasierten Gentlemans etwas irritiert war - Der Admiral begann sofort zu keifen und dem James-Bond-Verschnitt klar zu machen, dass er auf der Brücke nichts zu suchen hatte.  
>Doch auch Misatos Reaktion war recht erleuchtend - Sie sah den Kerl offenkundig nicht zum ersten Mal, hatte sich aber gewünscht, ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen zu haben - Shinji fragte sich, in wie viele alte Bekannte von Misato er heute wohl noch reinlaufen würde, und ob sie alle so unverschämt cool waren.<br>Was jedoch Misato selbst anging, so wäre es wohl genug zu sagen, das ihr Gesichtsaudruck sich nach und nach von einem Abbild tiefsten Schocks zum physiognomischen equivalent der Worte "Och Nö!" wandelte.

Augenblicklich schickte sie den ganzen Kindergarten raus und verabschiedete sich augenblicklich und machte sich daran, zusammen mit Shinji(Der sich über jeden Zentimeter zwischen sich und den ganzen verrückten freute), Touji (der mit dem bisherigen Verlauf des 'Rendevouz' nicht so recht zufrieden war) und Kensuke (den man in einer Ecke der Brücke hatte aufsammeln müssen und immer noch dabei war, alles im näheren Umkreis zu filmen) möglichst viele Meter zwischen sich und diesen Kaji zu bringen.  
>Dieser nahm ebenfalls begleitet von Asuka reisaus, so das am Ende nur noch die kopfschüttelnden Militärs zurück blieben.<br>"Und dieser Haufen soll die Menschheit retten!" empörte sich der Admiral.  
>Der erste Offizier seufzte. "Was soll man machen, die Zeiten ändern sich. Das Komitee setzt angeblich all seine Hoffnungen auf dieses Roboterding..."<br>"Dieses Kinderspielzeug?" Der Admiral blickte alles andere als überzeugt zu einem der weiteren Flugzeugträger hin, wo unter einer großen, weißen Plane der fragliche Evangelion lag. "Unsinn. Uns werden ständig die Mittel gekürzt, und dann werfen die für so was das Geld zum Fenster raus!"

-

Misatos Wunsch, die Distanz zwischen sich und diesem Kaji zu maximieren, ging leider nicht in Erfüllung, und auch den Jungs blieb es verwehrt, ihren Vosatz in Zukunft zu gunsten ihrer Gesundheit einen großen Bogen um Asuka zu machen, in die Tat umzusetzen - Tatsächlich kamen sie ihr wesentlich näher, als es ihnen lieb war, denn da das Schicksal es sich heute zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben schien, ihnen möglichst heftig auf die Finger zu trampeln, fanden sie auf dem Weg in die Räumlichkeiten, in denen sie - Leider zusammen, weil die 'Over the Rainbow' laut dem Admiral nun mal 'kein verdammter Touristenkahn' war - ihre Mahlzeit einnehmen sollten, leider nur einen einzigen Aufzug - Die Aufschrift, auf der es hieß, dass dieser acht Personen transportieren konnte, bezog sich offensichtlich auf die Stärke der Maschinen, die ihn bewegten und nicht etwa auf dessen räumliche Verhältnisse, die schon bei sechs Passagieren, von denen vier noch halbwüchsig waren, recht… beengt wirkten, was ein sehr, sehr freundlicher Euphemismus dafür war, dass sie dicht an dicht zusammengequetscht waren wie die Büchsensardinen, mit denen Shinji seinen gefiederten Mitbewohner zu füttern pflegte.  
>Misato versuchte, sich so weit wie möglich von Kaji zu entfernen und blickte diesen griesgrämig an. Touji war unfreiwilligerweise in recht uneleganter, einem Aquariumputzerfisch ähnelnder Art an die Glasscheibe des engen Fahrstuhles gepresst. Asuka hatte die Ecke neben Kaji besetzt und weigerte sich demonstrativ, die übrigen Fahrstuhlpassagiere anzusehen, indem sie ihren Kopf auf betont hochnäsige Art aufgerichtet hielt.<br>Shinji war wiedermal Opfer seiner unfreiwillig Neigung geworden, aus irgendeinem Grund ständig in Kontakt mit nackter, weiblicher Haut und/oder Brüsten zu kommen - in diesem Fall waren es Misatos Brüste, mit denen er nicht ganz geplanten, plötzlichen Kontakt hatte. Sie waren schön warm und weich, aber schon irgendwo noch fest, wie ein nigelnagelneues Kopfkissen, und Misatos persönlicher Duft ließ sich durch das Kleid hindurch wahrnehmen - Die einzige Reaktion, zu der Shinji fähig war, war ein leichtes Röten seiner Wangen.  
>Einzig und allein Kensuke hockte völlig zufrieden in einer Ecke und filmte.<br>Wenn sie aber schon mit ihm in einem engen Raum stehen musste, dann würde Misato diesem aufgeblasenen Machotypen jedoch nicht die Gelegenheit lassen, sich auch nur einen Moment lang einzubilden, dass sie das Freiwillig tat.  
>"Was in aller Welt hast du hier eigentlich zu suchen?" verlangte sie ablehnend zu wissen.<br>"Ich bin als Begleitperson für Asuka dabei, weil ich wegen einer Geschäftsreise sowieso nach Japan musste." erklärte er, den bissigen Tonfall gekonnt ignorierend, ohne sein charmantes Lächeln abzusetzen.  
>"Ich hätte ahnen müssen, das soetwas passiert..." klagte Misato sichtlich unglücklich.<br>"HEY, FASS MICH NICHT AN!" riefen die beiden Frauen dann leicht schockiert im exakt selben Augenblick, worauf die anwesenden, in diesem Falle nur unabsichtlichen 'Perverslinge', genauer gesagt Touji und Kaji, genau so einträchtig beteuerten, dass es keine Absicht war.  
>Shinji wurde nur noch mehr zusammengequetscht, als sich die zahlreichen streitenden Leute zueinander hinbeugten um sicherzustellen, das dem anderen von ihren lauten Äußerungen auch wirklich die Ohren weh taten.<br>Das bedauernswerte Third Child, das das Durchsetzungsvermögen nun wirklich nicht mit Löffeln gefressen hatte, tat einfach sein bestes, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und ein Debakel wie damals bei Ayanami zu vermeiden, kniff die Augen zu und hoffte, dass das hier vorbei sein würde, bevor er entgültig erdrückt, erstickt oder von all der Streiterei taub werden würde, von mehr als peinlichen Reaktionen auf seinen gegenwärtigen... Aufenthaltsort ganz zu schweigen.  
>Er glaubte es selbst kaum, das er noch lebte, als sich die Tür des beengten Fahrstuhls öffnete und sie alle mehr oder weniger unelegant herausstolperten, auch wenn er die Wärme von Misatos Brust irgendwie vermisste.<br>Das Touji es nicht vermeiden konnte, auf der Länge nach auf dem Boden zu landen und dafür von Asuka als "Zu dumm zum Laufen" tituliert wurde, führte ihm vor Augen, wie knapp er der Wiederholung eines gewissen Zwischenfalles eigentlich entkommen war.  
>Nachdem Misato Touji und Asuka daran gehindert hatte, aufeinander loszugehen, begab man sich zu Tisch, wo Touji und Kensuke einen beachtlichen Sprint hinlegten, um die Plätze neben Misato zu besetzen - und ihr war das nur recht, da es Kaji daran hinderte sich ungebeten neben sie zu planzen - was dieser einfach dadurch kompensierte, indem er sich ihr gegenübersetzte.<br>Je weiter sich sich auf seine Arme abgestützt nach vorne lehnte, desto weiter lehnte sich Misato in ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
>Asuka belegte rasch den Platz neben Kaji, sodass Shinji, der sich nicht wirklich traute, auf einen anderen Sitzplatz zu bestehen, nichts anderen übrig blieb, als sich vorsichtig unter Einhaltung eines Sicherheitsabstands neben Asuka zu setzten - Diese war zu seinem großen Glück viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, alles andere als erfreut den Austausch zwischen Kaji und Misato zu beäugen.<br>auch Touji wäre es wohl lieber gewesen, wenn seine Angebete besser gelaunt wäre.  
>"Na?" fragte Kaji in einem Tonfall, den ein enger Vertrauter wählen würde, seine wahren Gefühle hinter einem charmanten Lächeln verbergend. "Bist du wieder mir irgendjemandem zusammen?"<br>Misato weigerte sich kategorisch, ihn anzusehen - offensichtlich gab sie sich gröte Mühe, ihm irgendwie klar zu machen, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte, und seine Avancen etwa genau so zu Schätzen wusste wie einen Schuss durch ihren Schädel. War er so eine Art... Stalker, oder unerwünschter Verehrer von Misato?  
>Shinji wünschte sich, dass er etwas mehr über Misato und ihr Leben wüsste - Sie waren sich miteinander sehr vertraut, und doch hatte sie ihm kaum etwas über ihr Leben vor Shinjis Einzug erzählt - nur, dass sie selbst erst vor kurzem hergezogen sei. Da sie das Second Child kannte, aber eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte, vermutete er mitlerweile, dass sie davor wohl in Deutschland gearbeitet hatte.<br>"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!" antwortete sie schroff auf die Frage ihres Gegenübers.  
>"Das tut weh, ehrlich."<br>Kaji begab sich in eine etwas weniger penetrante Pose, sich trotz seines coolen Auftretens, dass er selbst jetzt beibehielt, wohl tatsächlich etwas getreten fühlend.  
>Weder Touji noch Asuka machten einen besonders glücklichen Eindruck über die Färbung, die Kajis Worte da an sich hatten.<br>Shinji hingegen grübelte weiter nach. Stalker, Verehrer, alter Kumpel, der nicht spitzbekommen hatte, das das mit ihnen nur platonisch war?  
>Aufdringlicher Exfreund vielleicht?<br>Was auch immer er mit Misato zu tun hatte, er nippte noch einmal gespielt-beleidigt an seinem Kaffee, bevor er sich dann seinen Nebensitzern zuwendete - Asukas Gesichtszüge hellten sich einen Moment auf, als sie glaubte, dass er sich jetzt tatsächlich wieder ihr zuwendete - doch die süße Realität sah eher so aus, dass er sich an ihr vorbei blickend an Shinji wendete. "...hey, du wohnst doch mit Katsuragi zusammen, oder?" fragte er auf seine übliche, überschwängliche Art.  
>"J-Ja." bestätigte Shinji so höflich und freundlich, wie es seine Schüchternheit erlaubte. Dieser Mann hatte auch eine recht... direkte Art, aber dass er Shinji anders als Asuka nicht verhauen hatte, war für diesen mehr als genug Zeichen der Freundlichkeit.<br>Irgendwo wünschte er sich, er hätte das Zeug dazu, sich so locker zu geben, wie Kaji - Dann würde es wohl auch eher etwas damit werden, Ayanami anzusprechen.  
>Mit dem Level von coolness, dass dafür sorgte, dass einem selbst furcheinflößende Bestien wie Asuka zu Füßen lagen, sollte es doch ein leichtes sein, ein harmloses, nettes Mädchen anzusprechen.<br>Bloß blöd, dass er die bei weitem nicht hatte.  
>Er wusste nicht, wie Touji und Kensuke darauf kamen, dass er gut mit Mädchen war - Dieser Kerl da, dieser Kaji oder wie er sonst noch hieß, das war doch mal ein Bild von einem Don Juan, mit diesen männlichen Bartstoppeln, dem raubtierhaften Grinsen und dem spielerischen Glitzern in seinen scheinbar bodenlosen schwarzen Augen, und der unwahrscheinlich dreisten Art, auf die er verschwörerisch säuselte: "Weißt du, sie ist eine alte Freundin von mir. Sag mal...ist sie immer noch so eine... Wildkatze im Bett?"<br>Ein Exfreund.  
>Definitiv ein Exfreund.<br>Die traumatisierten Visagen sämtlicher Anwesenden waren ein Freudenfest; Die meißten fuchtelten etsetzt mit den Armen in der Luft herum, ausgerechnet Asuka schien komplett zu einer Statue erstarrt zu sein, und Misatio fiel fast von ihrem Stuhl.  
>"Im... Bett?" wiederholte Kensuke beindruckt mit nicht unerheblich geröteten Wangen.<br>Auch Shinji wirkte sichtlich ...beeindruckt, und das nicht unbedingt im positiven Sinne. Was er laut seinen Freunden auch für ein "Baby" sein mochte, die Anspielung war ihm nicht entgangen - obwohl er damit auch die Sphäre der Unordnung meinen könnte, die in der Regel um ihren Schlafplatz herum ausbreitete - Jedenfalls hiffte Shinji sehr, dass er das meinte, denn wenn er das andere meinte, dann-  
>"W-WAS WILLST DU DAMIT ANDEUTEN?" brüllte Misato wutembrannt, nachdem sie sich aus ihrer anfänglichen Starre befreit hatte, und erst einmal dermaßen auf den Tisch knallte, dass ihre Kaffeetasse einen kurzen Flug beförderte, der einen großen fleck auf der Tischdecke zur Folge hatte.<br>"Aha, sie hat sich also überhaupt nicht verändert, was, Ikari Shinji-kun?"  
>Der ältere Mann zwinkerte den Jüngeren verstohlen an.<br>Misatos Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich allmählich zu einem Beweiß völliger Verzweiflung.  
>"Ehhh..." begann Shinji, etwas verwundert, seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite drehend, um an der noch immer erstarrten Asuka vorbei zu Kaji zu blickend - dann aber fiel ihm eine Frage ein, die zugleich das etwas... zweideutige Gesprächsthema vom Tisch bringen, und gleichzeitig auch seine durchaus aufkeimende Neugier zu befriedigen. "Aber... Woher wissen Sie denn meinen Namen?"<br>Kaji zeigte sich verwunderte über die Frage und hob spielerisch den Zeigefinger.  
>"Aber, aber, warum so bescheiden? Das sollte dich eigentlich weniger überraschen, schließlich bist du in unseren Kreisen fast schon so etwas wie eine Berühmtheit..."<br>Asuka löste sich bei dem Wort 'Berühtheit' aus ihrem salzsäulenähnlichen Zustand.  
>Shinji konnte den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht erkennen, weil sie Kaji zugewendet war. Dieser sprach inzwischen weiter: "... du bist der einzige, der einen EVA ohne Training steuern sollte. Das Third Child."<br>Kaji deutete durch drei Finger die numerische designation seines Gegenübers an -"Ich... ich hatte nur Glück..." brachte Shinji notdürftig heraus, sich verlegen lächelnd an seinem niedlichen Köpfchen herumfingernd.  
>Er wusste zwar nicht so recht, wie er mit dem Lob umgehen sollte, und konnte sich denken, dass er herzlich wenig davon verdient hatte, zumal er ja selbst nur recht wenig dafür konnte, dass der EVA auf ihn reagiert hatte.<br>Trotzdem war es doch schön, von einem weisen, älteren Mann Annerkennung für das zu bekommen, was er durchlitten hatte... es war schließlich nicht einfach für ihn gewesen, das ganze auch nur ansatzweise auszuhalten. Gerade, nachdem Asuka die Kämpfe, die für ihn trotz seiner "mickrigen" Leistungen regelrechte Feuertaufen gewesen war, in den Dreck getreten hatte, war es sehr motivierend, so etwas zu hören.  
>Für Shinji war das wieder einmal ein ganz neues Gefühl, dass er noch nie zuvor gekannt hatte - Wenn Kaji so etwas sagte, dann musste das schon was zu bedeuten haben, immerhin machte er den Eindruck, als ob er sich... auskennen würde. Es bestätigte Shinji wieder einmal, dass er nicht allein war, das eine ganze Organisation an der Sache mitarbeitete, und das er auch ein bisschen... wichtig war.<br>Er fragte sich, ob es sich wohl etwa so anfühlen würde, wenn sein Vater ihn loben würde. Etwa so, aber noch viel, viel stärker.  
>"Glück zu haben ist Teil deines Schicksals. Man nennt so etwas gemeinhin Talent." erklärte Kaji, bevor er aufstand. "Also dann, wir sehen uns!"<br>Talent...?  
>Das war auch neu.<br>Trotzt der unerfreulichen Ereignisse, die diesen Tag eingeleitet hatten, hatte er sich heute Morgen wohl nicht zu unrecht auf ihn gefreut.  
>Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, an sich je irgendetwas besonderes bemerkt zu haben, das man als Talent bezeichnen könnte, er war durch und durch langweilig und unfähig - eigentlich war er auch im Kämpfen nicht sonderlich begabt, aber... Es schien menschen zu geben, die seine Ergebnisse für... gut genug hielten, und auf einmal war es gar nicht mehr so schlimm, das er es mit Asuka warscheinlich entgültig vergeigt hatte, und dass er sich den Hass einer künftigen Mitstreiterin eingehandelt hatte.<br>Einige Menschen meinten, dass er... gut genug sei, eigentlich ja nicht nur Kaji, sondern auch Misato und seine Freunde... Er schätzte, das das, was ein erfahrener erwachsener Mann sagte, und das, was die Menschen sagten, die ihm am Herzen lagen, wohl wichtiger war, als das was ein sehr von sich selbst überzeugtes, fremdes Mädchen sagte.  
>Irgendwo fühlte er sich ja doch unsicher, und er wollte Asuka, die er ja selbst kaum kannte, auch nicht einfach so 'abtun'...<br>In jedem Fall aber hatte er ein zufriedenes, wenn auch noch etwas zaghaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er sich freundlich von Kaji verabschiedete.  
>Außer Kaji selbst war Shinji da jedoch der einzige, der einen zufriedenen Eindruck machte - Touji und Kensuke sahen immer noch recht geschockt aus, Asuka, die sich jetzt ebenfalls erhob und an Kajis Seite demonstrativ wegschauend aus dem Raum marschierte, hatte ihn schon seid dem er die ersten positiven Worte aus dem Mund ihrer Begleiters erhalten hatte, angesehen, als hätte er sich eines Kapitalverbrechens schuldig gemacht, und Misato hatte sich auf die Ellenbogen gestützt ihre Haare gekrallt, natürlich nicht ohne verzweilt vor sich hinzumurmeln, dass dies doch bitte ein schlechter Witz sein sollte, oder wenigstens ein Alptraum.<p>

-

"Und? Wie gefällt dir Ikari Shinji-kun so?"  
>"Der Typ ist sowas von langweilig!" antwortete Asuka, die gerade dabei war, etwas am Geländer am Rande des Schiffes herumzuspielen, fast schon etwas beleidigt.<br>"...ist schon enttäuschend, das so eine Null wie der als Third Child ausgewählt wurde!"  
>"Ich glaube, dass du dieses Buch ein bisschen zu sehr nach seinem Einband beurteilst." meinte Kaji. "Immerhin hat er zwei Engel eigenhändig erledigt, und nicht nur das: Als man ihn unvorbereitet in den Kampf schickte, hat er auf anhieb einen Synchronwert von über 40% erreicht."<br>"U-Unmöglich!" stammelte Asuka, Kaji zutiefst schockiert ansehend.  
>Das... hatte nicht einmal sie geschafft. Sie hatte sich in Sicherheit gewiegt, als sie gesehen hatte, was für ein Schwachmat dieses berühmte Third Child wirklich war - aber was, wenn er nicht so luschig war, wie er aussah?<br>Eben war sie noch darüber enttäuscht gewesen, dass dieser Kerl keinen ernsthaften Rivalen abgeben würde, aber jetzt...  
>Nein. Asuka weigerte sich, diesen Idioten, als Bedrohung einzustufen, nur weil er ein bisschen Anfängerglück gehabt hatte - Sein Synchronwert war noch meilenweit unter ihrem, und der Typ war ein absoluter Vollversager.<br>Es war absolut unmöglich, dass diese Lusche ihr je das Wasser reichen würde - uns sie spürte das spontane Verlangen dazu, ihm das in aller Deutlichkeit klar zu machen - schon allein, damit Kaji sie beachtete, und merkte, das dieses angebliche "Naturtalent" mit dem er sie da zu verkuppeln versuchte, weit außerhalb ihrer Liga lag.  
>Sich mit einem flüchtigen Luftkuss verabschiedend stürmte sie los, um diesem armseligen Amateur zu zeigen, mit wem er sich da angelegt hatte.<p>

-

Misato, die jetzt, da sie nicht mehr mit Kaji im selben Raum war, deutlich besser gelaunt zu sein schien, befand sich mittlerweile zusammen mit Touji, Shinji und Kensuke auf einer Rolltreppe, da letzterer auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes noch etwas filmen wollte.  
>Das im Moment ebenfalls unbekümmerte Third Child stand neben ihr, Touji und Kensuke, der immer noch am Filmen war, standen etwas weiter unten.<br>"Man, dieser Admiral Großkotz war echt kaum auszuhalten!" merkte der gebräunte Junge im blauen Jogginganzug an, teils, um seinem tatsächlichen Ärger Luft zu machen, teils, um ein paar Punkte bei Misato zu sammeln.  
>"Ein gewisses Ego gehört in seiner Position zum Beruf." sagte Misato, sowohl die Jungen als auch den Mann belächelnd, der als Gesprächsstoff diente. "Versuch einfach, ihn nicht ernst zu nehmen."<br>"Der andere war auch lustig." merkte Shinji lächelnd an. "Also, Kaji-san, meine ich."  
>"Oh ja!" entgegnete Misato ärgerlich. "Er war schon immer so eine Witzfigur! Dieser Idiot!"<br>Nun ja, das war es nicht, was er gemeint hatte, aber Shinji gab sich mit der Antwort einfach mal zufrieden, auch, weil Misato wohl verständlicherweise nicht über ihn zu reden wollen schien.  
>Doch es schien anscheinend gegen irgendein Naturgesetz zu verstoßen, dass Ikari Shinji glücklich und zufrieden war, und dem Universum war soeben eingefallen, dass es seine Schuldigkeit vernachlässigt hatte - Also schaffte es neuen Ärger heran, der sich auch auf der Stelle verbal bemerkbar machte: "Hey, Third Child!"<br>Verwundert aufschauend entdeckte er Asuka, die oben am Ende der Rolltreppe stand, wo sie mit einer Hand an ihrer Hüfte entschlossen auf ihn herabsah, ihm ihre langen, wie von einem Künstler aufgemalten Beine zeigend, von denen ihr kurzes, gelbes Kleid reichlich freiließ.  
>"Komm mal mit!" befahl sie.<br>Noch bevor Shinji das Ende der Rolltreppe erreichte, packte sie ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn mit.

Ihr Weg führte sie über ein kleines, ursprünglich wohl als Rettungsboot gedachtes Vehikel zu einem der anderen Schiffe, auf dem etwas unter einer großen, pavillionähnlich aufgebauten Plane verdeckt war - und Shinji konnte sicht mittlerweile recht gut denken, was, obgleich es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn Asuka ihm Zeit zum Atmen gelassen hätte, als sie ihn hinter sich hergezogen hatte.  
>Er verstand wirklich nicht, was sie da ritt oder wieso sie ihm nicht einfach aus dem Weg ging, wenn sie ihn nicht leiden konnte. Besonders leidenschaftlich war er eben nicht - auch wenn er sich nach dem er dieses Mädchen erlebt hatte, nicht mehr ganz so sicher war, ob das so erstrebenswert war.<br>So oder so griff sich Asuka selbstsicher grinsend sie Plane, und brachte das, was dahinter lag, ans Tageslicht.  
>Sie erwartete jetzt wohl... das er irgendwas dazu sagte.<br>"Tolle Farbe." merkte Shinji schlicht an, nachdem ihm nichts besseres einfiel. "Ich wusste nicht, das EVA 02 knallrot ist..."  
>Es war in der Tat eine sehr kräftige Farbe, die das Auge schnell einzufangen vermochte. Es war schwer zu übersehen, dass das Asukas Lieblingsfarbe sein musste, falls die Schuhe, die Uhr und die Interfaceclips da nicht schon deutlich genug waren - Shinji selbst konnte mit solch kräftigen Farben ja eher weniger anfangen - nicht, dass er sie nicht mochte, aber er würde sich nicht trauen, etwas in einer Farbe zu tragen, die so auffiel, und einen auch reizte, ja, eine Wirkung hervorrief. Er wollte lieber unauffällig im Hintergrund bleiben und seine Ruhe haben - doch er hatte schon längst gemerkt, das Asuka und er in diesem Punkt von Grund auf verschieden waren.<br>Irgendwo war es wohl auch bewundernswert - Es schien gar nichts zu geben, dass sie irgendwelche Überwindung zu kosten schien. Sie war genau so furchtlos wie Ayanami oder Misato - auch, wenn das wohl das einzige war, was die drei gemeinsam hatten. Oder die drei waren normal, und er selbst war feige.  
>So oder so schien Asuka darauf zu bestehen, dass er sich ihren knallroten evangelion aus der Nähe ansah, und wies ihn an, nicht ihre kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden.<br>Der Evangelion lag quasi 'auf dem Bauch' mit zur Seite gedrehten Kopf in einer senke voller violettem Kühlmittel, die man auf einem Steg, dessen Einzelteile von leeren Fässern über der Flüssigkeit gehalten wurden, betreten konnte.  
>Anders als die Einheiten Null und Eins besaß EVA 02 vier mit grünen Lisen verzierte Augen und zwei orangene Hörner, die es ähnlich wie die restlichen Evangelions etwas dämonisch aussehen ließ.<br>Nicht ganz von dieser Welt war auch die Art, wie Asuka völlig ohne Scheu und ohne Vorankündigung von einem Glied des roten Risen zum anderen Sprang, bis sie die Spitze an dessen Rücken erreicht hatte, und von hoch oben auf Shinji herabsehen konnte - auf andere Leute herabzusehen machte ihr offenkundig großen Spaß.  
>Doch wo andere wohl beleidigt gewesen wäre, war Shinji beeindruckt.<br>Er war auf diesen Stunt nicht vorbereitet gewesen, und von dem Schock fast selbst vom Steg gefallen, und hatte gestammelt, sie solle vorsichtig sein, während sie, entweder ihr militärisches Training oder aber die Sportlichkeit zur schau stellend, der sie ihre Figur verdankte, weiter mir kräftigen Sprüngen die Spitze erklommen und sich dabei über ihn lustig gemacht hatte, unter anderen mit den Worten, dass nun mal nicht alle solche Weicheier seien wie er, und das sie eben Kampftraining erhalten hatte - als sie jedoch den Platz erreicht hatte, an dem sie sich am wohlsten zu fühlen schien, hatte sie nur noch das im Sinn, weswegen sie hergekommen war - ihren Evangelion:  
>"Die Farbe ist noch lange nicht alles, was an Einheit Zwei anders ist! Die Einheiten Null und Zwei waren ja noch Teil des Entwicklungsprogramms - Ein Prototyp und ein Testmodell. Das man sie mit einem untrainierten Tölpel wie dir synchronisieren konnte, ist wohl der Beste Beweis dafür."<br>Jetzt fing sie also wieder an, seine Errungenschaften zu bagatellisieren - hatte sie ihn allen Ernstes den ganzen Weg hierher geschleppt, um ihn zu verspotten?  
>Shinji blickte ratlos zu ihr hoch und fragte sich, welche Worte sie eigentlich aus seinem Mund hören wollte, und was er ihr eigentlich getan hatte.<br>"Aber Einheit Zwei ist anders!" setzte Asuka fort, breit grinsend eine ausladende Bewegung mit der Hand ausführend, wie eine Vertreterin, die ihr Produkt präsentierte. "Man könnte mit einiger Berechtigung sagen, dass mein Modell der erste richtige Evangelion auf der Welt ist, der speziell für den Kampf gebaut wurde! Das endgültige Modell!"  
>Gerade, als das Second Child damit fertig war, ihren EVA anzuprangern, ging ein starke Schockwelle durch das ganze Schiff und versetzte die Oberfläche des Kühlmittels in Schwingung - Shinji, der verwirrt fragte, was denn wohl los sei, hatte auf seinem breiten, relativ festen Steg Probleme, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, während Asuka ob der Tatsache, dass sie in luftiger Höhe auf einem riesigen Giganten stand, der nicht darauf ausgelegt war, das man darauf herumlief, nicht eine Sekunde lang aufhörte, gerade zu stehen wie eine Eins.<br>Und auch ihre Antwort führte Shinji vor Augen, dass er es hier mit einer schier unerreichbaren, unantastbaren Professionellen zu tun hatte, die ihn im Vergleich recht alt aussehen ließ: "Unterseeische Schockwellen." Erkannte sie sofort. "In der Nähe muss... irgendwas explodiert sein."

-

Sofort sprang Asuka wieder herunter, ebenso elegant, wie sie herauf gesprungen war, und stürzte an Shinji vorbei nach draußen, ihre Angeberei für einen Moment zugunsten der ernsten Situation kurz vergessend - Doch auch Shinjis Gesichtsausdruck zeigte puren ernst - Eine Explosion... mitten auf dem Meer, und es war ein Evangelion hier... Er hoffte innigst, dass es nicht so war, aber es bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit dass das... ein Engel-Angriff war.  
>Der Letzte war seines Wissens nach schon eine Weile her, es konnte durchaus schon wieder so weit sein.<br>Es ging also wieder um alle Hoffnungen, Erwartungen und Mühen tausender Menschen, von denen ihm einige wenige besonders am Herzen lagen, und das Schicksal der Menschheit und eines jeden Lebewesens auf diesem Planeten.  
>Shinji hielt kurz inne, um sich innerlich zusammenzureißen und sich selbst in Gedanken vorzusagen, wieso er nicht weglaufen durfte, dann folgte er Asuka, die bereits die Reling erreicht und sich über diese hinausgelehnt hatte.<br>Ihre geschulten Augen suchten die Wellen nach dem Grund für ihre Existenz ab.  
>Auch Shinji fand sich bald neben ihr ein und stellte fest, dass sich seine Befürchtungen bewahrheitet hatten: "...Das ist..."<br>Ein Schiff flog in die Luft, eine gigantische, kreuzförmige Lichtsäule zurücklassend, die von seltsam gefärbten, genauer gesagt, violetten Dunst umgeben war. Irgendetwas schoss torpedoartig durch das rote Wasser, so schnell, das sich um es herum Schaumkronen auftürmten und eine Spur hinterließen, und bald darauf explodierte auch das nächste Schiff, bevor es irgendwelche Gegenwehr leisten konnte.  
>Kein Zweifel.<br>"Das... das muss ein Engel sein!" folgerte Shinji.  
>"W-Was? Ein echter?"<br>Mit einem Schlag wurde Shinji klar, dass dieses Mädchen ja trotz all ihrer großen Reden und ihrer ach so tollen Militärausbildung noch nie in einen richtigen Kampf verwickelt gewesen war - er war hier also für's erste der 'Experte'.  
>Das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht - in einem hatte Asuka recht, professionell war er wirklich nicht - doch er hatte weder die Zeit, noch die Möglichkeit, um daran noch viel zu ändern - jetzt galt es, zu handeln, und die Welt zu retten - Aber wie sollte er handeln? Er war hier nicht im Hauptquartier, Einheit Eins aber leider schon. "Wir müssen... sofort zurück zu Misato-san und etwas unternehmen!" sagte er rasch, um wenigstens überhaupt ein Ziel oder einen kohärenten Plan zu haben, und etwas zu tun, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht das schlauste war.<br>Doch Asuka, die mittlerweile über ihre anfängliche Perplexität hinweg war, hatte da ihre ganz, ganz eigenen Pläne.  
>Das breite, verstohlene Grinsen eines Raubtiers bezog seinen Thron auf ihren Lippen: "...das geht auch ohne Misato."<p>

_

(1) Ich musste mir einen Nachnamen für sie aussuchen, und fand halt, das 'Shikinami' sich irgendwie cooler anhört.  
>(2) Weiter gehts in Kapitel 04: [ASUKA STRIKES]<p> 


	21. 04: ASUKA STRIKES

04: [ASUKA STRIKES]

-

Boku-tachi wa hirake au  
>Suiteki no you ni, wakusei no you ni<br>Boku-tachi wa hanpatsu shiau  
>Jishaku no you ni, hada no iro no you ni<p>

-Tite Kubo

Wir ziehen einander an  
>Wie Wassertropfen, wie Planeten<br>Wir stoßen einander ab  
>Wie Magneten, wie die Farben unserer Haut<p>

-

Gaghiel, der Engel der Fische, war auf seinem Weg.  
>Er hatte sich in den Tiefen der roten See seines Vaters entpuppt, und hatte sich auf der Stelle auf den Weg gemacht, dem stählernen Klang der lautesten Rufe folgend, um diese Welt für sich und seine Brüder zu beanspruchen, um das zu vollenden, woran sein Vater und seine Vorgänger gescheitert waren.<br>Nun war Gaghiel jedoch, in Lillim-Worten ausgedrückt, keine besonders große Leuchte; Auch die Form, in der er sich manifestiert hatte, spiegelte sich wieder: Gigantische Masse und rohe Stärke statt ausgeklügelter Mechanismen, eine Gestalt, die eher für die roten Meere der Engel geschaffen zu sein schien, als für die Ufer der Lillim, vielleicht ein Zeichen einer etwas kindischen Persönlichkeit oder ein verkappter Versuch, seinem Ursprung zu schmeicheln oder zu beeindrucken; In vieler Hinsicht war der Engel mal wieder nicht so viel anders, als die Kinder, deren Bekanntschaft er schon bald auf dem Schlachtfeld machen würde, auch wenn der Unterschied der äußeren Form dies nie vermuten lassen würde - jedoch gab es da noch eine weitere bizarr-ironische Parallele, in diesem Falle zu Shinji: Gaghiel hatte großes Glück.  
>Eigentlich folgte er ja den lauten, fernen Rufen, die vom Festland kamen, doch durch eine Laune des Schicksals schwamm er, die finsteren Tiefen durchquerend, unter diesen Behältnissen der Lillim vorbei und vernahm von dort aus ein leises, vertrautes rufen, eine Stimme, die auch eher für sich selbst leuchtete, als das sie irgendwohin gerichtet war - Ein Träger der Frucht des Lebens, genau wie Gaghiel selbst.<br>Nun fehlte ihm das Wissen, um dieses Zeichen als das zu erkennen, was es war, doch es war... vertraut, und es war da.  
>Von einer Art kindlicher neugier getrieben tauchte Gaghiel auf, und mit ebenso kindlichem Starrsinn vernichtete es ein Gefäß der Lillim nach dem anderen - Denn der Ruf war zu schwach, zu diffus, nur ein winziges Rauschen im Hintergrund, ohne Wellen der Energie, die ihn in die Ferne hätten tragen können.<br>Er konnte die Quelle der Rufe einfach kaum ausmachen, die Präsenz war überall hier verstreut - Trotzdem hörte Gaghiel nicht auf, zu suchen - Diese Empfindung der... Vertrautheit zog an seinen Instinkten wie ein starker Hufeisenmagnet an einem winzigen Eisenspan.  
>...WO...BIST...DU...<br>Die Menschen in in den 'Gefäßen' waren den Angriffen derweil hilflos ausgeliefert, wohl nur deshalb stetig in Bewegung, weil es ihr Stolz verlangte, dass sie zumindest so aussahen, als hätten sie die Situation unter Kontrolle - Aber damit täuschten sie nur wenige.  
>"Verdammt..." fluchte der alte Admiral, der ungläubig durch sein Fernrohr blickte. "Was ist da nur los?"<br>Und als sei eine unkontrollierbare Situation für jemanden der durchaus einen Grund dafür gehabt hatte, eine Kommandoposition einzunehmen und sich seine Brötchen damit verdiente, sicherzustellen, das alles seine Ordnung hatte, nicht schon schlimm genug, so erschien jetzt auch genau die Person, die der Admiral im Moment am wenigsten sehen wollte, in der Tür zur Brücke.  
>"Hallo! NERV-Lieferservice!" grüßte Misato fröhlich. "Wollen sie Informationen über den Feind bestellen, oder vielleicht wirksame Gegenmaßnahmen?"<br>"Wir befinden uns im Gefecht!" giftete der Admiral zurück. "Unbefugte haben da auf der Brücke nichts verloren!"  
>Misatos Lächeln machte einem etwas ärgerlicheren Ausdruck platz, während hinter ihr zum großen Frust der Brückenoffiziere auch noch eins dieser Kinder auftauchte - und dann musste es auch noch der grinsende Bengel mit der Kamera sein.<br>"Ist nur meine persönliche Meinung, aber ich glaube, dass Sie es hier mit einem Engel zu tun haben." stellte Misato klar.  
>Der Admiral ignorierte sie einfach. "Alle Schiffe, Feuer Frei!"<br>Misato war bereits klar, das der Typ da nur Zeit und Munition verschwendete - und wahrscheinlich wusste er es selbst genau so gut. Man könnte meinen, auf diesem Schiff fände ein offizielles Treffen der Großkotze statt.  
>Apropos Großkotz - oder das, was Misato wohl als Großkotz bezeichnen würde: Auch Kaji beobachtete beunruhigt, wie der Engel ein Schiff nach dem anderen niedermähte - das kam gerade sehr, sehr ungelegen.<p>

-

Inzwischen hatte sich Misato samt Touji und Kensuke höchst selbst in die Brücke hinein gelassen, und beobachtete das Gefecht, das man aufgrund seiner extremen Einseitigkeit kaum als solches bezeichnen konnte.  
>"...Warum ist der Engel überhaupt hier...?" fragte sich Misato beunruhigt - Normalerweise griffen die Viecher ja direkt in Tokyo-3 an. Weil Lillith unter der Stadt begraben lag. Aber was suchte der Engel hier auf diesem Schiff, mitten im Ozean, meilenweit entfernt von Lillith? Was trieb ihn hierher?<br>"...Etwa... Einheit Zwei?"

-

Asuka hatte Shinji derweil wieder am Handgelenk gepackt und zerrte ihn ganz nach ihrem Belieben durch die Korridore des Schiffes, ohne ihm auch nur im geringsten zu erklären, wo sie hin wollten - er wusste sehr gut, dass sie jetzt kaum Zeit für irgendwelchen eigenmächtigen Blödsinn hatten, und dass der Engel dieses Schiff jeden Moment auseinander reißen könnte, doch er traute sich nicht wirklich, diesem verrückten Mädchen zu widersprechen. Sie würde doch sowieso nicht auf ihn hören.  
>Dass sie sich noch unter der Plane mit dem EVA aus einer Kiste eine Tasche in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe gekrallt hatte, sprach schon einmal dafür, dass sie irgendeine Art von Plan hatte, den Shinji mangels Erklärungen gegenwärtig nicht nachvollziehen konnte – Da er selbst keinen hatte und ihm wohl auch die Fähigkeiten fehlten, um sich einen auszudenken, wäre es wohl nicht allzu verwunderlich gewesen, wenn er einfach die Klappe gehalten, sich protestlos mitziehen gelassen und der ach so tollen ‚ausgebildeten' Pilotin das Denken zu überlassen, und das war ja auch seine erste Reaktion, doch schon bald stellte sich ihm das kleine bisschen Pflichtbewusstsein und Selbstwertgefühl in den Weg, dass er in den letzten sieben Wochen entwickelt hatte: Schließlich wusste er gut genug, dass hier das Schicksal der Menschheit auf dem Spiel stand, und dieses Mädchen, obendrein noch eine blutige Anfängerin die den Schrecken des Kampfes noch nie begegnet war, den Ernst der Lage nicht im geringsten zu begreifen schien: Sie sprach schon die ganze Zeit so, als seinen EVA-Kämpfe so etwas wie eine sportliche Disziplin.<br>Da Shinji jedoch wie wir alle auch seinen persönlichen Limitationen unterlag, und ihm die „blutige Anfängerin" ehrlichgesagt wirklich Angst machte, zumal sein Vertrauen in seine eigenen Fertigkeiten immer noch begrenz war, beschränkte sich sein „Protest" zu Gunsten ihrer eigentlichen Aufgaben auf ein nicht wirklich beeindruckendes, wenn nicht sogar überrumpelt oder verwirrt klingendes „H-Hey, wo geht's eigentlich hin?"  
>Als das Second Child tatsächlich stehen blieb und kurz nachzudenken schien, keimte bei Shinji einen Moment lang die Hoffnung auf, dass er am heutigen Tage noch eine nachvollziehbare Erklärung ihres Vorhabens erhalten würde – doch er hatte kein solches Glück.<br>Stattdessen machte sie aus unerklärlichen Gründen hastig auf dem Absatz kehrt und zerrte ihn nun in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, bis zu einem Zugang zu einem Treppenhaus an dem sie vorhin achtlos vorbeigerannt war.  
>Erst jetzt entließ Asuka sein traktiertes Handgelenk aus ihrem unbarmherzigen Würgegriff.<br>„Warte hier mal kurz, ja?" befahl sie in einem Ton, der es dem schüchternen Jungen unmöglich machte, noch irgendetwas zu entgegnen, bevor sie mitsamt ihrer Tasche davongestürmt war.  
>Er konnte ihr nur noch ein halbherziges „…was wollen wir denn hier?" nachrufen, dem jedoch der fordernde Charakter fehlte, sodass Shinji mit noch halb ausgestreckten Armen stehen gelassen wurde.<br>Resigniert ließ er seine Arme sinken und setzte sich wartend auf die Treppenstufen, da ihm ja sowieso keine Wahl blieb – er kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind, dem die Eltern eine Überraschung angekündigt hatten, es aber zunächst im ungewissen warten ließen.  
>Was in aller Welt war den so schwer daran, ihm zu erklären, inwiefern dieses Unterfangen den nahenden Engel daran hindern sollte, sie alle auf den Meeresgrund zu befördern.<br>Das Third Child konnte die Geräusche, die aus den tieferen Gefilden des Treppenhauses kamen, nicht wirklich einordnen.  
>Was tat sie da unten eigentlich? Merkte sie nicht, dass dieses Schiff jeden Moment versenkt werden könnte? Shinji dachte daran, nach ihr zu rufen, fürchtete aber, dass er am Ende als Idiot dastehen würde, weil er sie bei irgendetwas nützlichen unterbrochen hatte.<br>Sie würde ihn sicherlich wieder beschimpfen und demütigen…  
>Dennoch erlaubte es ihm der gespannte Zustand seines Nervenkostümes nicht, einfach so sitzen zu bleiben, und so begab er sich zum Geländer, um kurz herunter zu spähen und zu sehen, was Asuka da tat.<br>Ein großer Fehler.  
>Denn wie es sich mit Shinjis zweifelhaftem Glück nun mal verhielt, befanden sich das Kleid und sie sündhaft knappe Unterwäsche, mit denen er sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte, eilig zusammengeknüllt auf der Tasche drapiert, die einen obligatorischerweise karmesinroten Plugsuit enthalten hatte – und Asuka war gerade dabei, ihre Hände in die dafür vorgesehenen Teile des Anzuges zu stecken, der noch recht weit und lose von ihrem filigranen Körperchen herabhing.<br>Als wenn dieser unglücklich vorbeirauschende Windstoß ihm nicht schon genug von ihr enthüllt hätte, bekam er jetzt auch noch freien Ausblick aus ihre Haare und einen nicht unerheblichen Teil ihrer hügelförmigen, sich auf aufreizende Weise geringfügig bewegenden Brüste, soweit es ihre Haare und Shinjis Blickwinkel zuließen – Die Nippel waren gerademal so vom Gummi des Anzuges verdeckt, doch auch dieses stand nicht still, und das Wissen um die Tatsache, dass es jederzeit zur Seite rutschen konnte, machte es Shinji schwer, seine… biologischen Funktionen im Zaun zu halten.  
>Bei allen anderen Damen die er kannte, wie Misato oder Ayanami hätte er seinen Blick wohl auf der Stelle schamvoll abgewendet, aber hier starrte er schamlos weiter – vielleicht, weil die Prozesse, die zu unterbinden versuchte, Blut von seiner Denkzentrale abzweigten.<br>Möglicherweise war es auch eine Sache des Respekts – er war zwar von Asukas Durchsetzungsvermögen beeindruckt, von ihr als Person aber alles andere als angetan – im Nachhinein vermutete er, dass sich wohl irgend ein Teil seines Unterbewusstseins annahm, dass ihre Meinung von ihm ohnehin nicht mehr sinken konnte, vielleicht sah er es aber auch eine Art verkapptes Rachegefühl für die ganzen Erniedrigungen, das seine Augen an den Leib der schönen Deutschen heftete – was auch immer es war, das ihn da geritten hatte, es war voll und ganz durch Scham ersetzt, als sie ihn entdeckte, und natürlich sofort loskeifte: „Hör sofort auf, mich zu bespannen, du widerlicher Perversling!" schimpfte sie unnötiger Weise – Shinji hatte bereits die Flucht ergriffen und sich hinter dem Treppengeländer versteckt.  
>„Warum müssen alle Jungs gehirnamputierte Grabscher und Gaffer sein!" hörte er sie klagen.<br>Seufzend ließ er sich wieder auf die Treppenstufen sinken.  
>Na toll.<br>Wenn sie ihn vorher nicht schon gehasst hatte, dann tat sie es wohl spätestens jetzt.  
>Wieso geriet er nur immer wieder in solche peinlichen Situationen?<br>Und was brüllte sie ihn eigentlich so an?  
>Er wollte doch nur sehen, was sie trieb, sie hätte ihn ja vorwarnen müssen.<br>Aber es half wohl alles nichts.  
>Dass sie einen Plugsuit anzog, stärkte immerhin seine Hoffnung, dass sie den Engel da draußen nicht vergessen hatte.<br>Das nächste, was Shinji hörte, war das charakteristische zischen des Plugsuits, als sich dieser ihrer mageren Form anpasste.  
>Was er aufgrund der Entfernung nicht hörte, war der Satz, den sie sich mit einem untypisch ernsten Gesicht und sogar einem Hauch von Angespanntheit selbst zuflüsterte:<br>„…Es geht jetzt los… Asuka."  
>Vor ihr lag jetzt die Stunde der Wahrheit.<br>Der Moment, auf den sie ihr ganzes, bisheriges Leben lang hingearbeitet hatte.  
>Der Augenblick, der ihre ganze Art und Einstellung, ja ihr blankes dasein rechtfertigen sollte.<br>Es war der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie sich die Erlaubnis erkämpfen sollte, auf dieser Welt zu bleiben.  
>Und wenn dieses Third Child ihr dabei im Weg stehen sollte, würde sie ihn gnadenlos zerquetschen das der Saft aus ihm herausspritzte.<p>

-

Währenddessen ging außerhalb des Schiffes das Bombardement des Engels weiter – Die verbliebenen Kampfschiffe feuerten endlose Salven aus Torpedos und Raketen, doch nichts zeigte auch nur die geringste Wirkung.  
>Der Engel schien sich nicht mal großartig um sie zu kümmern, änderte nicht seinen Kurs und zerstörte weiterhin scheinbar wahllos Schiffe, nach einem Muster, dass keiner der Menschen nachvollziehen konnte.<br>Wenn er nach einer Prioritätsstruktur vorging, so hatte diese jedenfalls herzlich wenig mit der Bewaffnung der Schiffe zu tun, was das Offensichtliche trotz der Anstrengungen der Militärs nur noch schwerer zu übersehen machte.  
>„Warum ist es noch nicht versenkt?" fragte sich der Admiral ungläubig.<br>„Ich wusste es! Nur ein EVA kann dieses Ding besiegen!"  
>Dass es gerade der relativ normale, dem Evangelion-Projekt doch eher distanzierter gegenüberstehende Touji, und nicht etwa sein kampfeslustiger Kumpel Kensuke gewesen war, der des Kaisers sprichwörtliche neue Kleider als nichtexistent enthüllt hatte, handelte ihm besonders viele böse Blicke seitens des Admirals und seines ersten Offiziers ein – vor allem, weil es auch aufgrund seiner relativen Neutralität so absolut klar war, dass er unweigerlich recht hatte.<p>

-

In der Zwischenzeit sah auch Shinji sich mit einer unangenehmen Wahrheit konfrontiert – Und diese besagte, dass Asuka ihn zurück unter die Plane mit dem Evangelion gezerrt und ihm ihren Ersatzplugsuit zugeworfen hatte.  
>Er blickte alles andere als glücklich wirkend auf das aufdringlich-knallrote Kleidungstück.<br>Das war ein Mädchenanzug.  
>Natürlich war es ihm bewusst, dass diese Gummidinger sich an den Körper des Trägers anpassten und technisch gesehen Unisexmodelle waren.<br>Maßgeschneidert waren sie aber irgendwie trotzdem, und die Art, wie sie geschneidert waren, war sehr…. Na ja… feminin vielleicht?  
>Es war nicht so, dass er etwas gegen das weibliche Geschlecht hatte – oh nein, er mochte Mädchen, wie zum Beispiel Misato oder Ayanami, aber dass hieß nicht das er in ihren Klamotten rumrennen musste – und schon gar nicht in Asukas.<br>Das war ihr Ersatzanzug, aber die Möglichkeit, dass das Ding schon mal im Kontakt mit ihren… uh, privaten Körperstellen gewesen war, blieb trotzdem ein Stückweit bestehen.  
>Außerdem… Ayanamis Anzug wäre ja noch halbwegs gegangen, aber Asukas verfügte an der Frontseite über zwei Plastikteile, die Shinji allen Anstands zum Trotz nur als Tittenschützer bezeichnen konnte.<br>Das Third Child wollte diesen Plugsuit wirklich nicht anziehen, aber Feldwebel Captain Shikinami kannte kein Erbarmen: Als er Gnade suchend zu ihr aufblickte, stemmte sie nur souverän die Hände in die Hüften und machte mal wieder in aller Deutlichkeit klar, dass die Belange ihres Mit-Piloten an ihrem Hinterteil vorbei ging – Das war toll für diese Belange, da ihr Po einer der wenigen Plätze an ihrem Körper war, die man als wohlproportioniert bezeichnen konnte. Zwei knackige, runde, erwachsen wirkende Pobacken, wie man sie in den Magazinen sah. In Punkto Arsch war sie Misato fast ebenbürtig und Ayanami wohl überlegen, dass musste er ihr trotz ihrer unausstehlichen Art lassen – was Shinji jetzt recht wenig half, da er mit ihrer Vorderseite zu tun hatte, aus derer zum Sprechen gedachten Abschnitt noch immer keinerlei Erklärungen strömten – Stattdessen bekam er wieder ihren Zeigefinger präsentiert, den sie mitsamt dem restlichen Arm bei jedem Wort ausgiebig schwang, um ihre herrischen Befehle zu betonen. Auch ihre durch die ‚Tittenschützer' ein gutes Stück größer wirkende Oberweite wackelte gehörig hin und her.  
>„DU kommst mit MIR mit!"<br>Und dann hatte sie sich auch schon umgedreht um davonzustürmen, den unglückseligen Jungen allein zurücklassend.  
>Alles andere als erfreut stellte er fest, dass ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich mit dem Mädchenanzug anzufreunden.<br>Das Endergebnis sah genauso schauderhaft aus, wie er es erwartet hatte – Da er noch nie über einen besonders maskulinen Körperbau verfügt hatte, taten der Schnitt des Anzugs und die Tittenschützer (Beim dritten, wenn auch gedanklichen Gebrauch fühlte sich das Wort schon weniger peinlich und ein bisschen mehr wie ein technischer Terminus an) ihr übriges um den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er sein Y-Chromosom spontan auf den Müll geworfen hätte – Einige Dinge konnte man jedoch nicht verstecken, besonders nicht in einem hautengen Anzug der für ein ziemlich schlankes junges Mädchen entworfen wurde.  
>Es war nicht so eng, dass es unangenehm gewesen wäre, aber man konnte so ziemlich alles sehen.<br>Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, das Asuka sich darüber lustig machte….  
>Die Beine nach Möglichkeit nah beieinander haltend und die entsprechenden Körperstellen notdürftig mit beiden Händen bedeckend begab er sich, nachdem er seine Klamotten zusammengelegt hatte, in die Richtung, in die Asuka verschwunden war, wobei er einen überaus peinlichen Watschelgang hinlegte, der PenPen wohl mit größtem Stolz erfüllt hätte.<br>Mit einer Gesichtsfarbe, die dem Anzug, der sie verursachte ernsthafte Konkurrenz machte, traf Shinji schließlich am Ende des Steges, der zu EVA 02 führte auf Asuka, die lässig an den Kabelanschluss des Evas gelehnt auf dessen Rücken neben der Einstiegsluke lehnte und für das menschenverachtende Ausmaß an Entwürdigung dass der männliche Pilot heute erfahren hatte, nicht das geringste Quäntchen Reue zeigte.  
>„Ähm… Warum haben wir gerade noch mal diese Plugsuits angezogen?" fragte er in der Hoffnung, dass alles hier einfach nur bald vorbei sein würde.<br>Das Second Child machte sich augenblicklich daran, sich weiterhin über ihn zu mokieren, dicht gefolgt von einem Testament ihrer Waghalsigkeit: „Bist du bescheuert?"  
>Das waren dieselben Worte, mit denen sie ihn ‚begrüßt' hatte, und irgendwie fürchtete Shinji, dass er sie noch ziemlich oft hören würde.<br>„Wir werden diesem Ding jetzt erst einmal mit meinem EVA 02 so richtig einheizen!" verkündete Asuka selbstsicher und kampfeslustig.  
>Kaum, dass sie fertig gesprochen hatte, öffnete sich die Einstiegsluke automatisch, und der Entry Plug wurde ausgefahren.<br>Shinji glaubte nicht so ganz was er da hörte.  
>Sie wollte… einfach so in einen EVA steigen und damit… kämpfen?<br>Jetzt gleich?  
>Normalerweise waren da immer die ganzen… Techniker aus dem Kontrollzentrum dabei und es gab viel uh, Technik-Kram, und davon, zu zweit in einen EVA zu steigen, hörte er heute ehrlichgesagt zum ersten Mal – ging das denn überhaupt?<br>Dieses Mädchen konnte das jedenfalls unmöglich schon mal ausprobiert haben.  
>Wieder einmal wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie das alles zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter nahm – Sie konnten doch nicht allein einen Engel besiegen… das widersprach Shinjis bisherigen Erfahrungen völlig.<br>„…Warte mal… Sollten wir nicht, uh, Misato um Erlaubnis fragen?"  
>Zugegen, sein Versuch, als Stimme der Vernunft zu agieren was ausgesprochen… popelig.<br>Er war leider nicht wirklich einer von der coolen Sorte – anders als Asuka, die den wackelig formulierten Einwand leichtfüßig abschmetterte: „Keine Sorge." Sie grinste, als spüre sie schon, wie der süße Triumph gleich zarter Alpenvollmilchschokolade auf ihrer Zunge zerging. „Wenn wir das Viech erledigt haben, bitten wir sie nachträglich um Erlaubnis!"  
>Als die Einstiegsluke den Blick auf das Innere des Plugs freigab, dessen Steuersitz doch etwas anders aussah als er von Einheit Eins, (größer, geräumiger und ohne dieses querverlaufende Dingens da in das er seine Füße zu stecken pflegte) war das Third Child immer noch nicht so ganz überzeugt – Captain Shikinami hingegen schien den Engel bereits als explodiert zu betrachten: „So. Jetzt zeig ich dir mal, was eine ausgebildete Pilotin drauf hat! Komm mir ja nicht in die Quere!"<p>

-

Der Engel war derweil weiterhin damit beschäftigt, „Schiffchen Versenken" zu spielen, während ihm Touji und Misato ratlos dabei zusahen.  
>Kensuke sah auch hin und filmte selbstverständlich auch, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte eher an ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten.<br>„…Seltsam…" flüsterte Misato mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem.  
>„Es scheint fast, als würde er nach etwas suchen…"<p>

-

Doch nicht nur Misato und die Jungs beobachteten das Geschehen mit Sorge – Auch Kaji, der einige Teile der Jalousie seines Raumes mit den Fingern leicht heruntergezogen hatte, um mit einem kleinen Miniaturfernrohr den Kampf zu verfolgen, war nicht gerade erfreut über die Geschehnisse, zumal er ganz genau wusste, wieso der Engel so weit von dem Ort erschienen war, wo seine Brüder zugeschlagen hatten.  
>Neben einigen Beuteln mit eigenem Gepäck und dem Hartschalenkoffer, den er aus Betania Base entwendet hatte, stand noch ein weiterer, ähnlicher, aber tiefroter Koffer zwischen seinen Sachen.<br>Die kräftige Farbe wollte sich überhaupt nicht mit dem rostigen Schiff vertragen, und Kaji konnte nicht anders als festzustellen, dass es die Farbe von Blut war – nicht ganz unpassend, wenn man bedachte, wie viel des rubinfarbenen Lebenssaftes durch das, was darin aufbewahrt wurde, vergossen worden war.  
>„Also damit, dass wir hier von einem Engel angegriffen werden, hätte ich nicht gerechnet!" sprach er, seine Sorgen hinter der perfekten Maske verbergend, mit der er seine Brötchen verdiente, in den Telefonhörer, den er zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Ohr eingeklemmt hatte.<br>Der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung – Ikari – blieb völlig ruhig: „Genau zu diesem Zweck ist Einheit Zwei an Bord. Ich habe sogar noch für einen Ersatzpiloten gesorgt. Im schlimmsten Fall müssen sie selbst entkommen und die anderen zurücklasssen."  
>„Verstanden."<p>

-

Unter der Transportplane war der Entryplug des besagten EVAs inzwischen eingefahren und mit LCL befüllt.  
>Shinji, der sich von hinten an Asukas Sitz festhielt, war immer noch nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache – und das lag nicht nur an dem alles andere als würdevollem Outfit.<br>Ohne Misato und den Rest der Kommandozentrale kämpfen… er wusste nicht so recht, wie das gehen sollte, und die ach so tolle Captain Shikinami, na ja, die war auch nur eine Anfängerin dass sie ihn einzig und allein mitgeschleppt hatte, um vor ihm mit ihren 1337 p1lt sk!lz anzugeben, ließ sie nicht besonders professionell wirken.  
>Immerhin saß er dank ihres Egos mit im Plug, das würde ihm erlaubten, einzugreifen, wenn sie mit dem Kampf überfordert sein sollte – schließlich ging es hier um das Schicksal der Menschheit und so weiter.<br>Außerdem war er ja kein Unmensch – Zimtzicke oder nicht, er konnte ein unerfahrenen Mädchen, dass sich diese EVA-Kämpfe wohl ähnlich vorstellte wie Touji und Kensuke nicht einfach ins Messer laufen lassen, wenn er sie unterstützen könnte.  
>Er musste allerdings wohl doch zugeben, dass er wohl nicht darum gebeten hätte, mitkommen zu dürfen, wenn sie ihn nicht mitgezerrt hätte.<br>Vielleicht sollte er sich schämen – und vielleicht hätte er auch mehr Lust dazu, wenn sie ihn nicht mit dem örtlichen Wischmopp verwechseln würde.  
>Dies war nun das erste Mal, dass er einen anderen EVA als Einheit Eins betrat – Es fühlte sich im Grunde sehr ähnlich an, aber auch viel verschiedener, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.<br>Ihm war, als sei es in EVA 02 ein gutes Stück kühler und düsterer, es herrschte einfach ein unfreundliches, ablehnendes Klima – erst jetzt realisierte er, wie stark dieses seltsame Gefühl der Geborgenheit in EVA 01 überhaupt gewesen war.  
>EVA 02 ließ zu, dass er sich mit ihm verband, schien ihm aber anders als EVA 01 nicht… entgegenzukommen und die Art, auf die er die Gliedmaßen des EVAs spürte, war viel gröber und unpräziser. Wahrscheinlich waren Synchro oder Harmonix oder sonst irgendwelche Werte hier niedriger.<br>Das hier war ein unangenehmer, lebloser, nicht wirklich einladender Ort.  
>Er fragte sich, wie sich das wohl für Asuka anfühlte.<br>Diese hatte derweil zwecks Konzentration ihre Augen geschlossen und begann, Systembefehle auf irgendeiner fremden, seltsamen Sprache durchzugeben, die Shinji nicht verstand.  
>Er schätze, dass dies Deutsch sein musste – sie kam ja schließlich auch aus Deutschland.<br>Jedenfalls folgte auf ihre Worte das übliche Leuchten der Aktivierungssequenz – nur, dass statt dem Interface eine Wand aus rotem Text um sie herum erschien – Shinji verstand das Wort, dass da immer wieder in westlichen Buchstaben geschrieben stand, nicht wirklich, doch das stetige piepen dass ihm folgte, ließ ihn vermuten, dass es sich wohl um das deutsche Äquivalent vor „ERROR" handeln musste.  
>„E-Eine Fehlermeldung vom System… was ist denn los?" fragte Shinji besorgt.<br>„Gedankenrauschen! giftete Asuka ohne weitere Erklärungen zurück. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mir nicht in die Quere kommen sollst!"  
>Allem Anschein nach erwartete sie von ihm, dass er die ganzen Begriffe, mit denen das technische Team derweilen um sich warf, auswendig gelernt hatte, nur weil er den EVA durch unerklärliches Glück gut genug bewegen konnte, um der Länge nach auf dem Boden zu landen.<br>Er fragte sich, ob sie sich eigentlich darüber im Klaren war, wie paradox das war, schließlich hatte er ja viel weniger Zeit im Dienste von Projekt E gestanden.  
>Glücklicherweise schien sich die feine Dame heute etwas gnädig zu fühlen, oder aber sie war zu sehr auf den bevorstehenden Kampf konzentriert, um daran zu denken, dass sie ihn ja eigentlich noch piesacken wollte – So oder so, in diesem Moment öffneten sich die Himmel, ließen einen Lichtstrahl herab und erlaubten das unvorstellbare Wunder, dass sie ihm auf seine Frage danach, was er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht habe, tatsächlich so etwas wie eine richtige Antwort gab: „Na, du hast mir auf Japanisch dazwischen gedacht! Wenn du schon denken musst, dann denk' gefälligst auf Deutsch!"<br>Nun mochte es für Asukas Verhältnisse sehr umsichtig sein, dass sie statt ihn einfach einen Idioten zu nennen tatsächlich so etwas wie einen Lösungsvorschlag lieferte, doch hier hätte sie ausnahmsweise mal legitim an Shinjis Fertigkeiten zweifeln dürfen: Eigentlich hätte sie davon ausgehen müssen, dass ein gewöhnlicher japanischer Junge, der bis vor kurzem in einem kleinen Kuhkaff gelebt hatte, nicht spontandazu in der Lange sein würde, sich in sämtlichen Sprachen Europas mit ihr zu unterhalten – Englisch wäre ja noch halbwegs gegangen, aber Deutsch?  
>Da musste Shinji leider die weiße Flagge hissen.<br>Das heißt, er würde sie hissen, wenn er es nicht mit zwei Monstern zu tun hätte: Dem da draußen, das ihn jeden Moment auf den Meeresgrund befördern könnte, und dem hier drin im Entryplug, dass wohl keine faulen Ausreden dulden würde – beziehungsweise das, was sie als solche Einzustufen entschied.  
>Ob der Tatsache, dass er in seinem Leben noch keinen einzigen Satz Deutsch gesprochen hatte, unternahm Shinji einen holprigen Versuch, sich ihr gefällig zu zeigen, obgleich er für dessen Erfolg verständlicherweise eher wenig Hoffnung hatte: „Ich… verstehe…."<br>Panisch suchte er seinen Hirnspeicher ab – deutsch, deutsch, deutsch, hier musste doch irgendwas sein, dass mit Deutschland zu tun hatte – Er dachte zunächst an Autos, doch er hatte nicht den geringsten Hauch einer Ahnung davon, wie das deutsche Wort für „Automobil" klingen könnte – Doch da! Ein Hoffnugstschimmer: „B—Ba… baumkuuuuuchen….."  
>„IDIOT!" keifte ihm derartig entgegen, dass er ein wenig zurückwich.<br>Es war wohl kaum noch nötig zu sagen, dass sie nicht besonders erfreut zu sein schien.  
>„Na schön! Systemsprache auf Japanisch ändern!" befahl sie eingeschnappt.<br>Während die Wände des Entryplugs um sie herum nun also wieder verschiedenfarbig zu leuchten begannen, fragte sich Shinji, was er jetzt, wo diese Person dauerhaft als EVA-Pilotin im Einsatz sein würde, wohl noch so alles durchmachen müssen würde, versuchte dann aber, diese Gedanken sein zu lassen und sich mental auf den Kampf vorzubereiten, da er als der diensterfahrenere von ihnen beiden hier eine gewisse Verantwortung zu tragen haben würde.  
>Währenddessen war dann jedoch endlich das Interface erschienen, bei dem das Farbschema für die „Fassungen" zwischen den einzelnen Anzeigeflächen etwas anders war als bei Einheit Eins.<br>Sie erkannten beide sofort, was die bedeutete: Sie waren startklar.  
>Captain Shikinami zögerte keine einzige Sekunde lang: „Evangelion Einheit Zwei, Start frei!"<p>

-

Derweil waren die Aktivitäten der beiden Children nicht unentdeckt geblieben – als der erste Offizier auf der Brücke der ‚Over the Rainbow' berichtete, das EVA 02 aktiviert worden sei, richteten sich augenblicklich alle Augen auf die weiße Plane auf dem Deck des Frachtschiffs ‚Othello', unter der sich etwas zu regen schien – Die beiden Jungs und der erste Offizier, der die Nachricht soeben überbracht hatte, drehten sich augenblicklich dorthin um, wobei letzterer sein Fernglas und Kensuke seine Kamera mitschwenkten.  
>Misato schien über die Neuigkeiten so erfreut zu sein, dass sie ihr Gesicht unschön an die Glasscheibe presste und gleich einige Worte des Lobes hervorzubringen wusste – Der Admiral hingegen reagierte nur mit einem entsetzten „Was?" und griff sich, sobald er sich wieder gefasst hatte, das Durchsagemikrofon um das, was er als unnützen, zeitraubenden Kinderkram einstufte, zu unterbinden: „Aktivierungssequenz sofort abbrechen! Abrechen sage ich!"<br>Kaum, dass er jedoch zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatte sich Misato jedoch neben ihn hin gequetscht und ihm kurzerhand das Mikrofon aus der Hand gerissen: „Ignoriert ihn!" rief sie ohne sich wirklich um den Admiral neben ihr zu kümmern in die Funkanlage. „Start Frei!"  
>„WAS?" Mit einigen Speichelspritzern und einer sehr lauten Stimme erinnerte der Admiral Misato ‚freundlich' daran, dass er auch noch da war.<br>Die Zeit nutzend, in der sie sie in Reaktion auf das direkt in ihr Ohr schallende Gebrüll die Augen zugekniffen hatte, drückte der alte Offizier die Visage der NERV-Angestellten aus seinem Blickfeld, und riss das Mikrophon wieder an sich: „Sowohl der EVA als auch die Pilotin unterstehen unserem Kommando! Sie können hier nicht einfach tun, was Sie wollen!"  
>„Wer kümmert sich denn in so einer Situation noch um die Formalitäten?" protestierte Misato, die sich aus seinem Griff gelöst hatte und mit dem Kommandanten der Schiffsflotte einen erbitterten Kampf um das Mikrofon führte.<br>Obgleich die zwei mit ihren Rangeleien sehr beschäftigt zu sein schienen, entschied sich der erste Offizier, der im Gegensatz zu den anderen sogenannten Erwachsenen nicht vergessen hatte, dass da draußen ein Kampf um das Schicksal der Menschheit tobte, sie darüber zu informieren, das der Evangelion über dessen Einsatz oder Nicht-Einsatz sie sich gerade zankten, nur mit der B-Ausrüstung konfiguriert war – Das Ding war komplett einsatzbereit, aber nicht wesentlich mehr – und diese Information reichte aus, damit die beiden Streithähne ihre Zwist kurzweilig vergaßen und dem Beispiel des ersten Offiziers folgend in die Richtung blickten, in die dieser bereits die ganze Zeit sein Fernglas ausgerichtet hatte – direkt zum Transportschiff mit dem Evangelion.  
>Die Insassen des selbigen hatten ihre prekären Ausrüstungsverhältnisse zwischenzeitlich selbst realisiert, und Shinji, der sich in der Pflicht sah, als erfahrener Begleiter für eines sich eindeutig selbst überschätzenden, naiven Mädchens als Stimme der Vernunft zu fungieren, nahm sich der Aufgabe an, sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen: „…Wenn wir ins Wasser fallen, sind wir erledigt…"<br>Uuuuups. Das klang noch nicht so nach Autoritätsperson – eher nach unterm Pantoffel stehendem Angsthasen. Langsamkam er sich so vor, als ob er hier der Neuling sei – irgendwo stimmte das ja auch, immerhin war Captain Shikinami ja im Gegensatz jahrelang ausgebildet worden, und er bekam es nicht einmal hin, seinen Stimmbändern einen Tonfall zu entlocken, der das hochmutige Second Child dazu bewegen konnte, in seine Richtung zu blicken – Ihr entschlossener, wesentlich eher nach Kampfbereitschaft aussehender Gesichtsausdruck blieb wie er war, und auch sonst schien seine Warnung ihn nicht wirklich beirrt zu haben.  
>„Wenn wir nicht reeinfallen, gibt's kein Problem." Lautete ihre lakonische, fast schon genervt klingende Antwort.<br>Während Asuka den Worten ihres Mit-Piloten keinerlei Beachtung zukommen ließ, so wurde er doch zumindest von den Personen am anderen Ende des Intercoms wahrgenommen, wie zum Beispiel von Misato, die seine Anwesenheit ihrem Tonfall nach zu urteilen für großes Glück hielt: „Shinji-kun! Bist du etwa auch da drin?"  
>Sowohl der Klang ihrer Stimme als auch ihr souveränes, erleichtertes Lächeln zeigten an, dass die Sorgen, die sie zwar nicht gezeigt, aber aufgrund des plötzlichen, ungeplanten Kampfes innerlich durchaus gehabt hatte, erheblich weniger geworden waren – Sie hatte tiefstes Vertrauen in diesen vierzehnjährigen Jungen.<br>Die jüngsten Ereignisse hatten ihr ja gar keine andere Wahl gelassen, als zu erkennen, dass sich der anfangs labile, herumhadernde Junge sich mittlerweile mehr als bewährt hatte.  
>Und wenn Asuka auch noch dabei war, dann würde es vielleicht trotz der widrigen Umstände noch etwas werden – Sie hatte immerhin schon eine halbe Ewigkeit ungeduldig auf den Moment ihres ersten Kampfes gewartet, und war zu ehrgeizig, um sich eine Niederlage zu erlauben – wobei es auch ganz gut war, dass Shinji dabei war, um ihren Wagemut etwas auszubremsen.<br>Der Admiral hingegen, der angesichts dessen, was er da sah, ganz das Mikrophon vergessen hatte, dass Misato und er noch immer umklammert hielten, glaubte seinen Augen nicht, hatte er die zwei Children nur als einen nicht wirklich beachtenswerten Jungen und ein eingebildetes Gör gestroffen – dass er von Projekt E generell nichts hielt, entbehrte sich wohl der Nötigkeit weiterer Erläuterungen. „Das sind bloß zwei Kinder!" klagte er entsetzt.  
>Doch Misato hatte allen Grund, das anders zu sehen „Sie können es schaffen." Versicherte sie in einem etwas ernsteren Tonfall, der keine Zweifel daran aufkommen ließ, dass sie selbst auch keine hatte. Dann bemächtigte sie sich endgültig des Mikrophons und rief mit voller Kehle hinein: „LOS, ASUKA!"<p>

Und dies war in der Tat ein guter Vorschlag, denn in der Zeit, in der sich Misato und der Kommandant der Flotte bezüglich der Befehlskette gestritten hatten, hatte das stetige Schiffchen-Versenken-Spiel auf den blutroten Wogen ausgesetzt, als dessen Verursacher beim besten Willen nicht mehr fähig war, sein Ziel zu orten – Gaghiel glaubte gerade, eine heiße Spur seiner Ursprungs aufgeschnappt zu haben, als eine weitere, wesentlich stärkere Energiequelle ihre Präsenz in die Umgebung fließen ließ und die Sinne des Engels verwirrte – Sein Vater? Das Ziel seiner Reise?  
>Nein, das war anders. Das war ähnlich, aber doch anders.<br>Es war leer. Ein leeres, verdrehtes Ebenbild des Vaters, auf einem dieser von Lillim geschaffenen Strukturen, über deren Zweck er sich keinen Reim machen konnte – Ein weiteres Werk der Lillim? Erschreckend. Sie schienen beinahe in der Lage zu sein, die Welt, die sie umgab, beliebig zu verändern – trotz ihrer winzigen, lächerlichen Formen konnten sie sich hier in den Fluten, die durch einen unvollständigen Versuch sie in eine für Botschafter wie seinesgleichen geeignetere Welt zu konvertieren für ihre Art von Leben unzugänglich geworden sein sollte, frei bewegen – Aber dass sie fähig sein würden, eine solche Perversion zu schaffen… Ach was, die Beschaffenheit der Perversion hätte Gaghiel nicht weniger interessieren können, wenn die starke Präsenz nicht die winzige Signatur überschattet hätte, wegen derer der siebte Botschafter überhaupt hierhergekommen war.  
>Der Engel brauchte nicht lange, um sich eine pragmatische Lösung für sein Problem zu erschließen: Die Perversion musste weg!<br>Die rote See gewaltig aufwirbelnd und seinen Weg durch hervorspritzendes Wasser markierenddrehte der Engel der Fische schnurstracks in Richtung EVA 02, auf den er nun schneller zu flitzte als alles, was bis jetzt so an Motorboten erfunden worden war.  
>„E-Es kommt!" warnte Shinji, geringfügig durch den raschen Beginn des eigentlichen Kampfes erschreckt, aber deutlich dabei, mental in den ‚Gefechtsmodus' umzusteigen.<br>Das Second Child war entgegen aller Logik völlig ruhig.  
>„Und los!"<br>Ohne eine Sekunde zu verschwenden löste sich EVA 02 mitsamt der Plane, in die er gewickelt war mit einem kraftvollen, galanten Sprung vom Metall unter seinen Füßen, wenige Sekunden, bevor der Engel das Transportschiff förmlich zerriss.  
>Der Querspaltung entronnen landete der Evangelion elegant auf einem weiteren Schiff, dessen obere Bauelemente erheblich strapazierend, ohne die geringsten Anzeichen dafür, dass das halten der Balance seiner Pilotin auch nur das geringste fitzelchen Mühe gekostet hatte – Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Hände des Evangelions benutzen müssen, die immer noch due Plane festhielten, unter der er verfrachtet worden war, darin eingewickelt wie ein Römer in eine würdevolle Toga oder einen Umhang.<br>Ihre Bewegung war grazil, fast schon anmutig, und auch sehr ganzheitlich und natürlich gewesen, fast, als könne sie den EVA leichter befehligen als den eigenen Körper – Shinji bezweifelte, dass er solche schnellen, fließenden Bewegungen mit Einheit Eins hinbekommen könnte, was sich ohnehin erübrigt hätte, da seine doch eher bescheidene Reaktionszeit wohl nicht für so ein Ausweichmanöver gereicht hätte.  
>„Wo ist er hin?" fragte die Rothaarige.<br>In einer anderen Situation hätte er sich vielleicht darüber aufgeregt, dass er jetzt als besserer Navi herhalten musste, nachdem sie eben damit geprahlt hatte, wie toll sie doch sei und dass er sie ja nicht stören sollte, aber dafür gab es eine Zeit und einen Ort, und das war nicht der Kampf ums Überleben der Menschheit. Wenigstens er musste sich doch benehmen als ob ihm klar sei, dass das hier kein Spiel war. „Da hinten!" antwortete er rasch, einen Blick auf die Energieanzeige werfend, die sich durch ein vertrautes Piepen bemerkt machte, da Asuka sich nicht besonders dafür zu interessieren schien. „Nur noch 58 Sekunden!" mahnte er, sich nicht besonders lange mit dem Gedanken aufhaltend, dass es bei Beendigung seiner Warnung wohl schon wieder 56 waren – Asukas akrobatische Stricks mochten zwar recht souverän wirken, verloren die Bewunderung, die Shinji ihnen anfangs entgegen gebracht hatte, als er begriff, das der EVA für so etwas auf volle Leistung schalten musste- Das hier war überhaupt nicht gut.  
>Doch Asuka schien ihn jetzt, wo sie ihr Ziel im Visiert hatte und ihn nicht mehr brauchte, wohl wieder in die Kategorie der nervigen, unnötigen Dinge gesteckt zu haben, die sie kaum mehr interessierten als bessere Kartoffeln, und tadelte ihn mit einem bissigen „Das weiß ich!" als ob er versucht hätte, ihr zu erklären das fallen gelassene Dinge nach unten stürzten.<br>Jetzt, wo sie ihn wieder zu bloßer Dekoration degradiert hatte, wendete sich Captain Shikinami wieder dem zu, was sie wirklich interessierte: Kämpfen und Leute herumkommandieren:  
>„Misato, mach das Stromkabel auf dem Flugdeck bereit!" befahl sie, den nahenden Engel, der rasch auf ihren gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsort zusteuerte, genau im Auge behaltend.<br>„Wird gemacht!" kam es, von entsetzten Klagen des Admirals begleitet, aus der Kommandobrücke.  
>Asuka fixierte ihr Ziel mit den Augen wie ein eisiger, professioneller Auftragskiller, der gerade seine Zielperson erkannt hatte. „Also." Begann sie herablassend und knapp.<br>„Magst du Himmel und Hölle?"  
>Shinji hatte gerade noch Zeit ein bedröppeltes „Was?" hervorzubringen, bevor sie wieder einmal die Initiative ergriff, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, ihm eine Erklärung abzuliefern.<br>In einer raschen, ruckartigen Bewegung ging der EVA in die Hocke, um sich dann mit einer Kraft, die Shinji selbst wohl auch nicht hinbekommen hätte, wenn es darum gegangen wäre, sein Leben zu retten, in die Lüfte zu schießen wie ein Pfeil, nur um höchst gezielt auf einem zum nächsten Schiff gehörigen, freien Stück Flugdeck zu landen, welches durch ihre Landung und das direkt darauf folgende Abspringen nicht unwesentlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Sie sprang direkt weiter, die weiße Plane nun endgültig ablegend wie ein Schmetterling, der sich von seinem Kokon befreite.  
>Für sie gab es kein warten und kein halten: Kaum einen Gedanken an die Besatzung der Schiffe verschwendend, die oft gerade mal so noch rechtzeitig vom Einschlagsort ihrer Füße wegkamen, demolierte sie ein Schiff nach dem anderen, oft noch aus derselben Bewegung heraus springend, mit der sie gelandet war. Trotz der kolossalen Massen, die sie bewegte, so hielt sie die Balance als ob sie so leicht wäre wie eine Feder.<br>Nicht nur, dass sie das alles so mühelos mitbekam, nein, sie schien dabei auch noch den Spaß ihres Lebens zu haben – anders als Shinji, der sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst herumgeschleudert am Sitz des verrückten Mädchens festklammerte, während sie „EVA 02 IM LANDENFLUUUUUUG!" ankündigte.  
>Der rote Koloss landete problemlos auf der Over The Rainbow und hatte sich auch schnell ausbalanciert, wobei sich um den besagten Flugzeugträger turmhohe Wellen auftürmten.<br>Dass die Flugzeuge dabei massenweise ins Meer stürzten, ließ sich zu Kensukes Leidwesen leider nicht mehr verhindern, was ihn erstaunlicherweise mehr beunruhigte, als die Meldung, dass der Engel sich alles andere als langsam auf das Schiff zubewegte, auf dem er sich zur Zeit befand.  
>Shinji hingegen war sich über die Implikationen, die mit dem momentanen Aufenthaltsort seiner Freunde verbunden waren, absolut im Klaren, weshalb er keine Sekunde damit zögerte, seinen Teil zur Abwendung des Schlimmsten zu leisten: „Es kommt von Neun Uhr!"<br>Asuka war indes mit dem Stromkabel beschäftigt: „Schalte jetzt auf externe Energie um!" Sie stöpselte das Umbilikalkabel an der dafür vorgesehenen Stelle ein.  
>Augenblicklich endete das stetige piepen der Batterieanzeige.<br>„Umschaltung war erfolgreich!"  
>Nachdem das Problemchen mit der Energieversorgung sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hatte, wendete sich EVA 02 mitsamt beiden Insassen dem nahenden Engel zu – In Shinjis Fall, mit einem ernsten, entschlossenen Ausdruck, in Asukas Fall jedoch mit einem hochmütigen, kampflustigen Grinsen, welches kurz und prägnant zum Ausdruck brachte, dass sie es wohl kaum erwarten konnte, endlich ein paar Löcher in den Feind zu ballern – Apropos ballern: „Wir haben überhaupt keine Waffen…!" erinnerte Shinji in einem Versuch, das Second Child auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen.<br>Doch die deutsche Pilotin hatte mal wieder eine knappe, souveräne Antwort parat: „Ist das Prog-Messer etwa keine Waffe?"  
>Selbstsicher ließ sie das Messer aus der dafür vorgesehenen Vorrichtung an der Schulter des EVAs fahren und machte die Klinge bereit – und das auch keine Minute zu früh, denn wie als Antwort darauf hatte der auf sie zurasende Engel aus den Fluten erhoben, ihnen ein für seinesgleichen typisches, maskenartiges Gesicht auf Teilen eines massigen, gelben Körpers präsentierte.<br>Der Botschafter nahm sie ins Visier, wie ein Raubtier, dass sich seine Beute ausgesucht hatte.  
>„…Es ist unglaublich groß…" merkte Shinji beunruhigt an.<br>Doch so etwas wie Sorgen schien das Ass der europäischen Streitkräfte nicht zu kennen, stattdessen schien sie über die Dimensionen des Feindes höchsterfreut zu sein: „Genau so hab' ich mir das vorgestellt!"

„Was haben die jetzt vor?" fragte der Admiral, sich immer noch vorkommend wie in einem schlechten Actionfilm.  
>„Laut unserer Erfahrung ist der effektivste Weg einen Engel zu besiegen der Nahkampf." Erklärte Misato, scheinbar zuversichtlich.<p>

Sich für den vormals erwähnten Nahkampf bereithaltend hielt EVA 02 das Prog-Messer vor sich hin – doch auch der Engel hatte sich bereit gemacht und schnellte empor wie eine Art fliegender Fisch, den ganzen, glitschigen, massigen, gelblichen Körper durch eine starke Bewegung seiner Flossen durch die Wasseroberfläche schießend, um dann durch die Luft weiter auf den Evangelion zuzuschnellen, der in direkten Vergleich mit dem Ungetüm wie ein insignifikanter kleiner Mensch wirkte, der dumm genug gewesen war, sich einem Wal entgegen zu stellen.  
>Mit Karacho landete das gewaltige, fischartige Wesen auf dem Deck, wo es bei seinem Aufprall zum Leidwesen von Kensuke und den Militärs noch ein paar weitere Kriegsflieger demolierte.<br>Doch der Engel hatte sich überschätzt: Außerhalb seines Elementes war seine gewaltige Form kaum noch in der Lage, sich so schnell zu bewegen wie bisher.  
>Schwerfällig und von seinem eigenen Gewicht beschränkt schaffte es das mehr auf die roten Fluten ausgelegte Wesen kaum, irgendwie zu zappeln, und jegliche Versuche, sich wieder ins Wasser zu bewegen wurden durch den festen Griff von EVA 02 verhindern, der den Kopf des Biestes voll in seinem Griff hatte.<p>

„Gut gemacht, Asuka! Du hast es aufgehalten!" lobte Misato mit einem Enthusiasmus, der die Militärs noch immer nicht so recht anstechen wollte, zumal das Prog-Messer, dass Asuka hatte fallen lassen, um die glitschige Haut des Engels mit beiden Händen festhalten zu können, unterdes ein weiteres Flugzeug zerteilt hatte.  
>„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein!" empörte sich der Admiral. „Das Flugdeck ist ein einziger Trümmerhaufen!"<br>Nun mochte diese Beschwerde sicherlich ihre Berechtigung haben, aber wenn man es pragmatisch betrachtete, war das Flugdeck eigentlich noch nicht genügend demoliert worden – wie viel einfacher hätte sich diese Angelegenheit doch erledigen lassen, wenn der Aufzug vom Hochfahren von weiter unten gelagerten Flugzeugen doch geklemmt und somit nicht nachgegeben hätte, als der Fuß von EVA 02 beim Ringen mit dem Engel darauf gerutscht war: Der EVA verlor die Balance und der Engel nutzte augenblicklich die Gelegenheit, um sich wieder in den toten Ozean zu stürzen, sowohl seinen langen Schweif als auch den roten Koloss mit sich in die Tiefe reißen.  
>Man hörte erstaunlicherweise Asuka, aber nicht Shinji durch das Interkom schreien.<br>Die Erschütterungen zerbrachen die Fenster der Kommandobrücke, aus denen sich Touji und Kensuke, letzterer obligatorischerweise von seiner Kamera begleitet, nun in Sorge um ihren gemeinsamen Freund herauslehnten, um ungläubig und schockiert das sich nur langsam wieder beruhigende Meer anzustarren, das die beiden Children verschlungen hatte.  
>„Sie sind ins Meer gestürzt!" fasste der Admiral die alles andere als rosig wirkende Situation knapp zusammen – auch Misato war alles andere als beruhigt, fing sich aber innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen und begann sofort, Befehle in das Mikrofon zu rufen: „Asuka, zieht euch sofort zurück! Ein Unterwasser-Kampf ist mit B-Ausrüstung ist völlig unmöglich!"<br>Doch Asuka sah das ganz anders – Trotz der Tatsache, dass gerade das Szenario eingetreten war, dass sie zu Beginn unbedingt vermeiden wollten, blieb das Second Child vollkommen ruhig, sich mit den Armen des Evangelions an allem festhaltend, was es dort unten zum festhalten gab – Der Körper des Engels.  
>Wie hieß noch mal das alte Sprichwort? Wenn man einem Tiger beim Schwanz gepackt hatte, soll man nicht loslassen – Und der Rotschopf glaubte von sich als Verteidigerin der Erde eine genügend hohe Autorität zu sein, um zu entscheiden, dass das auch für Fischmäuler galt.<br>Um nichts auf der Welt würde sie sich zurückziehen und ihre Beute entkommen lassen – Eine Elitepilotin wie sie brauchte keine spezielle Ausrüstung, um so ein läppisches Viech zu besiegen, und das würde sie dieser billigen Ausrede für einen Evapiloten den sie hinter sich sitzen hatte, auch zeigen – ihren eigenen Idealen und Maßstäben entsprechend erlaubte sie sich nicht, in ihrer Antwort etwas anderes zu zeigen als eine souveräne Lässigkeit, die Misato fast schon erschreckte, und sie daran zweifeln ließ, ob sie das junge Mädchen in der Zeit, die sie mit ihrer ausbildung betraut gewesen war, auch wirklich ausreichend auf diese Kämpfe vorbereitet oder in ihren Versuchen, sie zu motivieren, nicht einen gefährlichen Leichtsinn in ihr geweckt hatte: „Das wissen wir erst, wenn wir es ausprobiert haben!"

Indes rollte sich das Kabel, dass den EVA einer Lebenslinie gleich mit der Oberfläche verband, immer und immer weiter ab und bewegte sich im Laufe des erfolglosen Engel-Rodeos mal so, mal so über das Deck, zu Kensukes Leidwesen weitere Flugzeuge vernichtend.  
>Anscheinend konnte es sich diese Engel auch dann nicht entgehen lassen, wahllos Gebäude zu demolieren, wenn sie mitten auf höher See auftauchten – Die unglückseligen Immobilien, deren umrisse sich im trüben, roten Meerwasser kaum erkennen ließen, stammten aller Wahrscheinlichkeit von einer Stadt, die sich im Rahmen des Second Impact wohl zu Vineta, Atlantis &amp; co auf den Meeresgrund gesellt hatte.<br>Dass die Children bei ihren verzweifelten Versuchen, sich am Engel festzuhalten, erheblich durchgeschüttelt wurden, bedurfte wohl kaum einer Erwähnung – und wie Shinji es befürchtet hatte, zeigte sich nun, da es es mit dem Kampf ernst wurde, dass die eben noch so wagemutige Asuka eben doch nur eine naive Anfängerin war – Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen saß sie da, ihre gesamte Kraft und Aufmerksamkeit schon allein dafür brauchend, um ihre Hände an den Kontrollen und die von EVA 02 am Körper des Engels zu halten – Das junge Mädchen schien an ihrem Limit angelangt zu sein, und so blieb an Shinji hängen, über jegliche weitere Pläne und Handlungsmöglichkeiten nachzudenken – nur, das er kein besonders guter Denker war – Er hatte mit einem seiner Arme nach vorne an die Kontrollen gegriffen, um dem Second Child die Antwort zu erleichtern, aber darüber hinaus wollte ihm nicht wirklich etwas einfallen – Er konnte seine eigene Panik ja nur gerade mal so hinter seine ernste, stoische Fassade pressen.  
>„Wir müssen irgendetwas unternehmen…." Meinte er eher zu sich selbst als zu Asuka.<p>

Doch diese fiese, schnöde Welt ließ keinem von ihnen eine wirkliche Chance, sich einen Plan auszudenken – Jeder halbbegonnene Plan, den Shinji zusammenzukratzen begonnen haben hätte, verflüchtigte sich wieder zu diffusem Nebel, als Misatos Stimme sie über das Interkom unterbrach: „Das Kabel geht zu Ende! Macht euch auf einen Ruck gefasst!"  
>Kaum, dass sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, kam dieser Ruck auch, erschütterte das Schiff, pflanzte sich über Meilen hinweg durch die Tiefen hindurch fort, und riss EVA 02 trotz Asukas größten Anstrengungen vom Körper des Engels los.<br>„Verdammt!" fluchte sie.  
>In der Kommandozentrale fassten sie diesen großen Rückschlag mit einem knappen Satz zusammen, der den zahllosen Implikationen nicht im Geringsten gerecht wurde: „Der EVA hat das Zielobjekt verloren!"<br>Kensuke hatte inzwischen ganz andere Sorgen: „Menno! Ausgerechnet jetzt muss die blöde Speicherkarte voll sein!" Doch selbst seine Kamera, von der er ein Bauteil notdürftig mit dem Mund festhielt, während er daran herumhantierte, konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht lange bei sich behalten, als er das Geräusch von Motoren vernahm: „Heiliges Kanonenrohr! 'Ne waschechte Yak-98!"  
>Tatsächlich war auf einer der Rampen, von denen eine andere den Piloten zum Verhängnis geworden war, ein stylisches, blau lakiertes Flugzeug aufgetaucht – Dessen Insasse sich sogleich über die Funkanlage meldete: „Hi, Katsuragi!"<br>Sie wusste nicht, wieso in aller Welt sie mit einem breiten Lächeln und einem Ausruf seines Namens, dem in Punkto erwartungsvoller Erleichterung wohl nur noch Lois Lane beim Anblick von – ja genau, weder eines Vogels noch eines Flugzeugs, sondern von Superman Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, auf das Auftauchen ihren unreifen Macho-Exfreundes reagiert hatte, doch jegliche Freude hatte sich spätestens dann verflüchtigt, als er nach einem lässigen Kommentar, nachdem er noch etwas abzuliefern hätte, und, womit er endgültig die Linie übertrat, ein paar völlig unbekümmerten Abschiedsworten den Befehl zum Abflug gab und sich allen Ernstes so mir nix, dir nix verdünnisierte.  
>Als Kensuke sich nach erfolgreichem Austauschseiner Speicherkarte zum Fenster wendete, gab es nichts mehr zu filmen, zumindest, wenn man von Misatos und Toujis Gesichtsausdrücken absah, die verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit begossenen Pudeln aufwiesen.<br>„Der Kerl ist… einfach abgehauen." Fasste letzterer das lächerliche Geschehnis zusammen, das sich soeben vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte.

-

In der Zwischenzeit war der Engel, nachdem er etwas umhergeschwommen war, um nach seinem wahren Ziel zu suchen, davon aber nicht mehr das geringste spüren konnte, wieder einmal dabei, auf den nun antriebslos umhertreibenden Evangelion zuzusteuern.  
>„Es kommt wieder!" warnte Shinji, doch bevor er irgendetwas tun oder vorschlagen konnte, hatte sich Asuka bereits ärgerlich und frustriert von ihrer hilflosen Lage die Kontrollhebel geschnappt: „Dieses Mal erledige ich das Ding!" kündigte sie an, ohne das es Shinji nach allem, was er gesehen hatte, wirklich überzeugte.<br>Sie zog an den Hebeln – aber nichts geschah.  
>EVA 02 trieb weiterhin wie ein Stück Treibholz im Meer, ohne sich im geringsten zu bewegen – Hochmut kam ja bekanntlich vor dem Fall, und fallen, das tat Shikinami Asuka jetzt, im Sinne von in Panik verfallen: „W-WAS? E-Es funktioniert nicht?"<br>„Das muss wohl an der B-Ausrüstung liegen…" meinte Shinji resigniert.  
>„Was sollen wir tun?"<br>Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihn das jetzt allen Ernstes fragte – Eben hatte sie noch damit angegeben, dass sie doch ausgebildet war, und so weiter – Doch er war zu deprimiert darüber, dass er wohl bald als Fischfutter enden würde, um sich ernsthaft aufzuregen.  
>„Woher soll ich das wissen?"<br>„Keine Ahnung! Du bist doch hier das ach so tolle, berühmte Third Child!"  
>„Es kommt!" warnte Shinji, nicht weiter auf ihre kindischen Motzerreien eingehend.<p>

Asuka schaffte es gerade mal so, den Kopf des EVAs, anzuheben, bevor der Engel sein langes, riesiges Maul aufriss, um sie zu verschlingen.  
>„Z-Zähne!" jammerte Asuka panisch zurückweichend, nicht ohne ein paar Tröpfchen spontanen Angstschweiß im Plug zu verteilen.<br>Shinji hingegen blieb völlig ruhig und gefasst, wenn auch nicht gerade hoffnungsvoll.  
>„…Es ist wirklich ein Engel…" merkte er beim Anblick des Energiekerns an, den das Monstrum beim Öffnen seines Schlundes entblößt hatte.<br>Eine weitere Erschütterung schüttelte das schreiende Mädchen und ihren Gefährten, der alles mit stoischer Ruhe über sich ergehen ließ, als der Engel seine zahllosen, gekrümmten Zähne zwischen die Panzerplatten des Evangelions hindurch in dessen Fleisch trieb.  
>Shinji konnte sich vorstellen, das Asuka nicht bloß aus Angst schrie – von den Beißern des Engels aufgespießt zu werden, war ein seltsames Gefühl – Es waren schon schmerzen da, aber zugleich waren sie doch nicht da – der entsprechende Teil seines Bauches fühlte sich an wie ein eingeschlafenes Bein, in das das Gefühl bei erneuter Bewegung auf unangenehme Weise zurückkehrte – Es war kein richtiger, beißender Schmerz, wie er ihn wohl in Einheit Eins verspürt hätte – Natürlich. Das hier war ja Asukas EVA, in den er noch nie vorher gestiegen war – er hatte auch bei EVA 01 eine Zeit gebraucht, bevor er damit umgehen konnte.<br>Trotzdem hatte er keine Zeit, sich auf die designierte Pilotin dieses EVAs zu verlassen.  
>Ihrem Militärrang und all dem Geprotze zum Trotz war „Captain Shikinami" eben doch nur eine blutige Anfängerin – Shinji sah sich in der Pflicht dazu, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.<p>

-

Unterdessen hatte man auf der Brücke der Over The Rainbow mit einem Blick auf die Messgeräte so in etwa erfahren, was sich unter der Oberfläche abgespielt hatte: „Der EVA ist in das Zielobjekt eingedrungen!"  
>„Eingedrungen?" wiederholte Touji die Neuigkeiten ungläubig. „Soll das heißen, der Engel hat den EVA verschluckt? Oh man, so in etwa kommt sich dann wohl beim Angeln der Wurm am Haken vor…"<br>„Beim Angeln? JA GENAU, beim Angeln! Suzuhara-kun, du bist ein Genie!" rief Misato mit einem gewissen Glitzern in den Augen, das denen, die sie kannten anzeigte, das in ihrem Kopf wieder einmal eine ihrer genialen, waghalsigen Ideen herangereift sein musste.  
>Augenblicklich drehte sie sich zu den Militärs, ihr Gesicht mit einem ernsten, entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck bedeckend, der keinen Zweifel daran übrig ließ, dass sie in den „Professionellen Modus" umgeschaltet hatte.<br>„Admiral?"  
>„Ja?"<br>„Ich bin auf ihre Mitarbeit angewiesen."

-

Nicht wissend, dass etliche hundert Meter über ihm vielleicht schon der Plan geschmiedet war, der ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien könnte, kämpfte Shinji mit allem, was er hatte gegen sein nahendes Verderben.  
>Ein Ruck nach dem anderen erschütterte den Entryplug und forderte seine Fähigkeit, den Beben standzuhalten, jedes Mal aus neue heraus – Er schaffte es, seine Position halbwegs stabil zu halten, indem er sich mit aller Kraft an den Steuerhebeln festkrallte, und sein Körpergewicht gegen diese stemmte – trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, das der EVA, der im Moment lächerlich zappelnd nur mit den Beinen aus dem Maul des Engels heraushing, in jedem Augenblick um ihn herum auseinanderbrechen könnte.<br>Unter größten Anstrengungen versuchte er, die gewaltigen Kiefer des Seeungeheuers auseinanderzudrücken, doch diese rührten sich keinen Milimeter, fast so, als drücke er gegen einen unbeweglichen Befestigungswall: Egal, wie viel Mühe er sich auch machte, es geschah absolut gar nichts, außer dass sich eine Schicht aus Schweißperlchen zwischen seiner Haut und seinem Plugsuit aufzubauen begann.  
>Er wusste nur zu gut, dass so ein EVA über gewaltige Kraft verfügte – Doch an diese Stärke kam er nicht heran. Egal, wie sehr er sich zu öffnen versuchte, es ging nur bis zu einem bestimmten Limit, das selbst mit Konzentration und Bestreben nicht weit zu verschieben war – Aus den undurchsichtigen, kühlen Tiefen von EVA 02 kam auch nicht wirklich etwas zurück – Sein Synchronwert war wahrscheinlich viel zu niedrig, um den alles andere als schwächlichen Engel übertreffen zu können – Es ging einfach nicht weiter.<br>Doch Shinji konnte es sich nicht leisten aufzuhören – er machte nicht weiter, weil er glaubte, dass er es schaffen konnte, sondern weil er es schaffen musste.  
>Auf die designierte Pilotin dieses EVAs, die ihn vielleicht hätte von der Stelle bewegen können, war kein Verlass, und Hilfe würde keine kommen.<br>„Wir stecken übel in der Klemme…" stellte er fest, seine zusammengebissenen Zähne voneinander trennend –Das Second Child, das ihn bis jetzt demonstrativ ignoriert hatte, fasste wohl irgendeinen Teil dieses Satzes als Beleidigung auf und giftete ihm entgegen, er solle doch die Klappe halten – als sie ihm jedoch wieder etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ als einer besseren Kartoffel war sie nicht mehr in der Lage, zu übersehen, dass Shinji es „gewagt" hatte, ihre Kontrollen anzufassen, wobei es sich, wie sie durchaus peinlich berührt und nicht darüber stehend, mit einem leichten Rosaschimmer im Gesicht zu reagieren feststellen musste, nicht vermeiden, dass er auf jeden Fall einmal mit ihren Schenkeln und Gelegentlich auch mit ihren Brüsten in Verbindung kam – nicht, dass er auf etwas anderes konzentriert hätte, als die Rettung ihrer beider Leben, doch seit wann interessierte so etwas die „glorreiche Captain Shikinami"?  
>Für sie war die ganze Sache von Anfang an klar: „Geh sofort von mir runter, du Perversling!" Sie unternahm einen Versuch, ihn schlichtweg brüsk zur Seite schiebend, womit sie ihm seine Arbeit nicht gerade einfacher machte. Ein Auge zukneifend, um dessen Vernichtung durch ihre Finger abzuwenden, protestierte er: „Aber wir müssen uns befreien!"<br>Er hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass vernünftig auf diese kindsköpfige Angeberin einzureden auch nur den geringsten Erfolg haben würde, und er hätte wohl auch Recht behalten, jedoch brachte just in diesem Moment etwas ganz anderes die Rangelei im Entryplug kurzzeitig zum Stillstand: Es war der Klang von Misatos Stimme, die über das Interkom den Plug erfüllte, und Shinji vorkam wie der erste Sonnenstrahl, der durch einen Sturm brach: „Asuka, hörst du mich? Ihr dürft das Zielobjekt auf keinen Fall verlieren!"

-

Der Plan lautete wie folgt: Zwei evakuierte Kriegschiffe sollten entlang des Kabels, dass um den Engel am Ausweichen zu hindern eingeholt werden sollte wie eine Angelschnur, im Meer versenkt werden und ihre gesamte Munition inklusive des Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus' im Maul des Engels entladen, und diesen schließlich auseinanderreißen – Die Rolle von EVA 02 bestand darin, sicherzustellen, dass die Kriegsschiffe ihren Bestimmungsort erreichten – Einerseits dadurch, dass er das AT-Feld des Engels neutralisieren sollte, andererseits aber auch – und das war der knifflige Part – indem er das Maul des Engels eigenhändig öffnen sollte.  
>„Das ist Wahnsinn!" erwiderte der Admiral, nachdem er sich die Erklärung bis zum Ende hin angehört hatte. Doch Misato hatte ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen: „Das kann sein, aber es ist nicht unmöglich."<br>„Ich… verstehe. Aber was wird aus dem Evangelion?"  
>„Machen Sie sich da mal keine Sorgen. Die Beiden werden schon damit klar kommen."<p>

-

Ach, Misato. Optimistisch wie immer.  
>Es war sicherlich berechtigt, zu fragen, ob sie ebenso zuversichtlich gewesen wäre, wenn auch nur den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung von dem gehabt hätte, was sich zurzeit im Inneren des Entryplugs abspielte.<br>Nachdem die altbewährte Methode des Schubsens keinen Erfolgt gehabt hatte, zog Asuka noch die guten alten Praktiken des „Hauens" und „Haareziehens" aus ihrem Repertoire der Kindergarten-Bosheiten hervor, um das Third Child damit zu plagen:  
>„Niemand steuert EVA 02 ohne meine Erlaubnis!"<br>Da sich hier außer ihm keiner mehr daran zu erinnern schien, dass dies hier ein Kampf um das Schicksal der Welt war, ließ Shinji die Qualen stoisch über sich ergehen und versuchte nach Kräften, auf Misatos Frage, ob sie den Plan verstanden hatte, damit zu beantworten, dass er sein Bestes geben würde – Oder, wie er in Gedanken hinzufügte, das Beste, dass möglich war, wenn seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit von Asukas Foltermethoden eingeschränkt wurde.  
>Er würde sich jedoch damit arrangieren müssen – Immerhin zählte Misato auf ihn.<br>Viel Zeit blieb ihn dafür jedoch nicht, denn kaum, nachdem Misato zuende gesprochen hatte, ging eine erneute, wesentlich stärkere Erschütterung durch den Plug – Man hatte begonnen, das Kabel einzuholen, woraus sich folgern ließ, dass die Kriegsschiffe bereits unterwegs waren, und in exakt dieser Sekunde während sie sich hier zankten auf das immer noch geschlossene Maul des Botschafters zurasten.  
>Shinji gab alles, was er hatte, doch seine Anstrengungen schienen ins Leere zu laufen – er schaffte es, die Kiefer an ihren vorderen Teilen etwas auseinanderzudrücken, sodass man die langen, scharfen Zähne deutlich sehen konnte, ohne durch das Fleisch des Mauls blicken zu müssen, doch es war bei weiten nicht genug, als das man es als Erfolg bezeichnen könnte – die Zahnreihen waren noch nicht einmal ganz voneinander gedreht, die Schiffe nahten, und die Kiefer rührten sich keinen Milimeter – und oh ja, Asuka war immer noch am Meckern, auch wenn sie tätlichen Übergriffe größtenteils mangels Effektivität eingestellt hatte: „Weg da hab ich gesagt! Geh sofort von meinen Schenkeln runter!"<br>„Hast du keine anderen Sorgen?" gab Shinji mit einer hörbaren Prise Ärger zurück. „Wenn das Ding nicht bald das Maul aufmacht, sind wir Fischfutter!"  
>Alle Kraft, die er noch übrig hatte, und alle Willenskraft, die er aus den kleinsten Ecken und Ritzen seiner selbst herauskratzen konnte zusammennehmend unternahm Shinji im Schein des hell glühenden Energiekernes eine letzte Anstrengung, das Maul der Bestie zu öffnen, doch die Muskeln, die allein dazu nötig waren, solch einen gewaltigen Mund überhaupt zu öffnen oder zu schließen, wären wohl selbst dann kaum zu bezwingen gewesen, wenn Shinji in seinem eigenen EVA gewesen wäre, von einem Fremden ganz zu schweigen.<br>Die fast schon höllischen Strapazen, denen er sich selbst unterworfen hatte, kamen einfach nicht an den Händen des Evangelions an, und das, was ankam, war bei weiten nicht genug, um eine Wirkung zu zeigen.  
>Das Third Child war mir seinem Latein endgültig am Ende.<br>„Es bringt nichts!" rief er, sich hilfesuchend nach Asuka umdrehend.  
>Doch die hatte erst recht keine Lösung für das Problem anzubieten: „Wir haben keine Zeit!"<br>Das hätte sich Shinji eigentlich denken können – doch er dachte auch noch an etwas ganz anderes: Dieses Mädchen dort war die designierte Pilotin dieses Evangelions.  
>Sie hatte ja selbst damit angegeben, ewig damit trainiert zu haben – Shinji konnte diese eigebildete Tussi weiß Gott nicht leiden, aber eins hatte er in diesem Moment begriffen: Wenn er das hier durchstehen und die Menschheit retten wollte, dann brauchte er Asuka – Er hatte die Kampferfahrung und die Nerven, um das hier durchzuziehen, aber sie hatte den höheren Synchronwert mit diesem EVA, und natürlich auch ihre Ausbildung – Wenn es noch irgendeine Chance darauf gab, das Maul dieses Monstrums rechtzeitig aufzukriegen, dann nur, wenn sie gemeinsam kämpften, wenn sie ihre Abneigung gegenüber der grundverschiedenen Persönlichkeit des jeweils anderen für ein paar Momente zum Wohle der Menschheit beiseitelegten, um einen Gleichklang zu erzeugen.<br>Er hatte das schon oft genug erlebt, dass eine schier unglaublich schwere Bürde oder eine unmöglich scheinende Aufgabe sich doch noch irgendwie hatte bewältigen lassen, wenn man nicht allein war, wenn man es schaffte, sich mit anderen zu verbinden.  
>Shinji hielt sich selbst nicht für besonders toll, aber wenn diese Captain Shikinami zumindest gelegentlich so toll war, wie sie es von sich behauptete, dann ließ sich das ausgleichen.<br>Und oh, diese Asuka hatte den Kopf in den Wolken, aber dafür war ja das" legendäre Third Child" da.  
>Wenn sie sich ergänzten, wenn sie eins werden konnten, um den Feind zu bezwingen… dann gab es für diese Welt vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung.<br>Shinji zögerte nicht.  
>Er drehte sich auf der Stelle mit einem höchst entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck zu den Kontrollen, und versuchte, sich an eine Funktion zu erinnern, von der er im Training einmal gehört hatte – Gehorsam und ängstlich wie er damals gewesen war, hatte er versucht, sie sich einzuprägen, obgleich er nicht geglaubt hätte, dass er sie irgendwann einmal brauchen würde.<br>Dennoch konnte er von Glück sagen, dass er sich bei allem, was man in dieser ohnehin schon sehr turbulenten Zeit in seinen Kopf zu quetschen versucht hatte, gerade an dieses Detail erinnert hatte – aber wie hatte Kaji das gesagt?  
>Glück zu haben war Teil seines Schicksals.<br>Ein weiterer glücklicher Umstand war auch, das der Mechanismus bei EVA 02 genau der Gleiche war, auch, wenn die Steuerhebel um einige Tasten erweitert worden waren – Er zog das ganze Gerät aus seinem angestammten Platz, und klappte den oberen Teil aus, sodass dieser nun Platz für zwei Hände bot – und entgegen dem, was er erwartet hatte, spürte er ohne irgendwelche Überredungskünste anwenden zu müssen direkt nach dem Aufklappen warme Finger auf den seinen, die diese genauso umfassten wie das Metall darunter.  
>Durch die gleiche Farbe ihrer Plugsuits ließ die Konturen der einzelnen Hände verschwimmen, fast so, als seien die beiden Children tatsächlich miteinander verschmolzen, vereint in ihren verwobenen Formen und vereint in ihrem gemeinsamen Willen, diese Kiefer zu öffnen.<br>„Okay, komm jetzt nicht auf irgendwelche schrägen Gedanken!" warnte sie noch einmal.  
>„Auf welche zum Beispiel?" entgegnete er säuerlich, ernst und entschlossen nach vorne blickend.<br>„Ach, was, konzentrier dich einfach!"  
>„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen!"<br>Hand in Hand zogen sie beide an dem Hebel, der ihnen immer noch großen Widerstand entgegen brachte, sich aber nun endlich von der Stelle bewegen ließ.  
>Nicht nur Shinji, sondern auch Asuka stand die Anstrengung ins Gesicht geschrieben, und doch kam sich zumindest Shinji wesentlich leichter vor als zuvor, als sei er bis jetzt gekrochen und jetzt ernst aufgestanden.<br>Es war immer noch weit weg von dem, was er bisweilen mit Einheit Eins erreichte, aber er merkte deutlich, dass ein kontinuierlicher Fluss von Informationen in den Evangelion zu fließen schien – und nicht nur von ihm.  
>Das Band seiner Gedanken war nun weit genug, um Asukas zu streichen, ein mächtiger, haltloser Schwall, der alles hier auszufüllen schien, viel stärker und gleichmäßiger, als alles das er bis jetzt zustande gebracht hatte – selbst mit Einheit Eins nicht.<br>Es schien doch etwas dran gewesen zu sein an ihrer jahrelangen Ausbildung, er konnte nicht mal abschätzen, wie weit ihr Synchronwert seinen übersteigen musste.  
>Selbst der reißende Strom ihrer Gedanken und Gefühle hüllte sich in ein sattes Rosenrot, und war doch gleichzeitig ganz anders, als er ihn erwartet hatte – nicht wirklich angenehm warm, aber auch nicht abstoßend, sonders süß und fruchtig wie frische Erdbeeren, vermengt mit kleinen, winzigen Funken von irgendetwas, dass seiner eigenen Essenz nicht unähnlich war.<br>Beide Ströme kamen sich näher und verflochten sich zu einer Doppelhelix, während sich ihre Verstände auch inhaltlich immer mehr annäherten, und ihr vereinigter Wille in dieselbe Richtung drängte, und sogar ihre Herzen im Gleichklang schlugen, als ihre Gedanken im Chor in den EVA hinein hallten:  
>„AUFMACHEN, AUFMACHEN, AUFMACHEN, AUFMACHEN!"<br>Was jetzt geschah, hätte man auf verschiedene Arten beschreiben können – Man könnte sagen, die zwei Strahlen hätten sich vereint, technisch ausgedrückt war es zu einer Resonanz ihrer Ego-Grenzen gekommen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sich ihre verschiedenen Snchronwerte aufaddiert hatten, als seien sie eine völlige Einheit, wenn man poetisch veranlagt war, hätte man sogar sagen können, dass ihre Seelen sich berührt hatten.  
>So oder so, im Endeffekt war hauptsächlich eins geschehen: Das Schicksal des Engels war soeben besiegelt worden.<br>Gottgleich und mühelos richtete sich der Kopf des Evangelions auf wie die Waffe eines Henkers, und die Kopfpanzerung klappte auf, die vier Augen darunter entblößten, die hell strahlten wie die Sterne im Kreuz des Südens, während die Arme des roten Titanen die Kiefer des Botschafters scheinbar mühelos trennten, nur Sekunden, bevor die Kriegsschiffe links und rechts an dem Evangelion vorbeirasten und die scharfen, einst ehrfurchtgebietenden Zähne der Bestie zerbrachen wie billige Zahnstocher.  
>Was folgte, war Misatos Feuerbefehl und eine Flut aus Spengstoff und Raketen, die den Leib des Engels um ein vielfaches aufblähten, bis dieser einfach nicht mehr standhielt und zerplatzte wie ein Luftballon – gefolgt von einer gewaltigen Explosion, welche auch die letzten Fetzten des Engels der Fische restlos ausradierten.<p>

An der Oberfläche manifestierte sich das Spektakel in Form einer Wassersäule, die explosionsartig in luftige Höhen schoss, im Vergleich zu der kreuzförmigen Lichterscheinung in ihrer Mitte, die noch weit in die Stratosphäre hineinleuchtete, jedoch lächerlich winzig und unbedeutend wirkte, egal, wie insektengleich die die Menschen mit ihren Schiffen auch dastehen ließ.  
>Das Wasser senkte sich wieder und peitschte die menschlichen Schöpfungen mit Wellen, einen Teil des Wassers als einen tiefroten Regen auf sie herabprasseln ließ, in dessen Tropfen sich das Meerwasser und die verflüssigten Überreste des Engels nicht unterscheiden ließen.<br>In den durch die Atmosphäre fallenden Wassern brach sich die kräftigte Mittagssonne, welche des ganze Spektakel auch noch mit einem doppelten Regenbogen krönte.  
>Und irgendwo in diesem Tumult aus Licht und Wasser war EVA 02 auf der Tiefe geschleudert worden, der dort tatsächlich noch in einer eleganten Position zum landen kam – Nur, um Sekunden später in sich zusammenzusacken, weil die Explosion das Stromkabel restlos zerfetzt hatte.<p>

-

Das nächste, woran Shinji sich erinnerte, war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, das sich durch seinen Körper zog, nicht wie ein Schmerz, sondern eher wie dessen Nachhallen, fast, als sei er verbrannt, oder gar verstrahlt worden, geschädigt auf eine Art, die selbst dann noch zersetzende Wirkung hatte, nachdem die tatsächliche Handlung des Schädigens selbst schon längst vorbei war – diese Empfindung verflüchtigte sich jedoch ein paar Sekundenbruchteile, nachdem er seine Augen geöffnet und seinen Kopf angehoben hatte – Was war geschehen?  
>Ach ja, er hatte den Engel besiegt… und war mit dem Inhalt von Asukas Kopf in Kontakt gekommen. Shinji schüttelte sich. Danach würde sich wohl jeder übel fühlen.<br>Doch das richtig üble kam erst auf ihn zu den Asuka selbst, lag immer noch bewusstlos im Plug, und das in einer verdrehten Position, die ihm wohl einen weiteren Roundhousekick der Marke Shikinami einhandeln würde, sobald die gute aufwachte – Er hatte nach seinem ersten Kampf fast einen ganzen Tag flach gelegen, aber er war nicht an den Umgang mit Evangelions gewöhnt gewesen, und dieser… dieser Berserk ließ sich in punkto Heftigkeit kaum mit dem vergleichen, was gerade eben passiert war – Ein Tag? Nein, eher eine Minute oder so, bestenfalls. Danach würde es Schläge setzten – Denn sie lag praktisch genau auf ihm, sein Gesicht halb mit ihren langen, roten Haaren bedeckend.  
>Er konnte ihre Brüste deutlich fühlen, zusammen mit dem Plastik der „Tittenschützer" seines eigenen Plugsuits die, weil er sie nicht wirklich ausfüllte, unter Asukas Gewicht etwas nachgaben – Nicht, dass sie besonders schwer gewesen wäre, sie hatte wirklich Modelmaße, und auch, wenn er sich nie an ihre scheußliche Persönlichkeit gewöhnen können würde, wenn sie bewusstlos war, dann sah sie einfach nur aus wie ein süßes, niedliches Mädchen, sie hatte fast schon etwas zierliches, schützenswertes an sich, mit diesem hellen, europäischen Hautton – Sie war jedoch nicht irgendwie blass, sondern sah schon noch rosig und vor leben strotzend aus, die Haut war perfekt gepflegt, und selbst ihren Haaren (Shinji musste zugeben, dass er die richtig toll fand, wie sie immer hinter ihr her schwammen, und dann diese exotische, strahlende Farbe, kaum zu glauben, dass sie echt war) merkte man trotz stundenlangen Kontakt mit nach Blut stinkendem LCL noch den dezenten Erdbeerduft ihres Schampoos an, ohne Zweifel eine richtig teure Marke voller toller geheimzutaten aus deutschen Chemiebetrieben.<br>Eigentlich, so dachte, sich Shinji, war diese Situation ja ganz angenehm – eine Meinung, der er schnell wiederrief, als Captain Shikinami sich zu regen begann, aufschaute und ihn fordernd mit ihren eisblauen Augen ansah.  
>„Uh… Alles in O-Ordnung, Shikinami…-san…?" stammelte er nervös.<br>Selbstverständig kassierte er eine Ohrfeige, und dann auch noch genau auf die Wange, die sich geradeerst von ihrem letzten Anschlag erholt hatte.  
>Das Second Child begann sogleich, ihn einen Lustmolch und einen Idioten zu nennen, ihn zu fragen, ob er denn komplett bescheuert sei und ob er bei dem Kampf denn nicht noch ein bisschen weniger nützlich hätte sein können.<br>Dann öffnete sie die Luke des Plugs und stieg nach draußen, wo Shinji bereits Misatos Stimme zu hören glaubte.  
>Ja.<br>Bei Fräulein Shikinami war definitiv alles in Ordnung.  
>Shinji stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus, bevor er dem Rotschopf folgte – auch, weil er da draußen Misato nach ihm rufen hörte.<br>„Hey, Shinji-kun, ausruhen kannst du dich auch hier draußen! Los, wo bleibt du?"  
>„Was weiß ich, warum unser Papasöhnchen so ein Lahmarsch ist. Die Frage ist nicht, wo er bleibt, sondern wieso man so einem Idioten einen EVA anvertraut! Ich weiß, es ist nur das Testmodell, aber trotzdem! Maaaan, dieses berühmte Third Child war ja eine ganz schöne Enttäuschung!"<br>„Ich glaube, dass du ihn da zu schnell in eine Schublade steckst. Warte doch mal ab, bis du ihn richtig kennenlernst!"  
>„Machst du Witze?"<p>

-

Wenig später waren unsere Protagonisten im Hafen Neo Yokosuka angekommen, wo sie unter anderem von Ritsuko und einer Sicherheitsmannschaft empfangen wurden – Misato hatte sich bei der ernsten Gelegenheit neben dieser in den Sitz des Fahrzeugs sinken lassen, dass sie ins Hauptquartier transportieren sollte.  
>Es konnte ihr wohl keiner verübeln, dass sie nach der mehr als ereignisreichen Reise erst einmal völlig erledigt war, vor allem wenn man die demolierten Schiffe vor Augen hatte, die für allerlei Gründe zum erschöpft sein bürgten.<br>„Da hast du es mal wieder geschafft…" kommentierte die wissenschaftliche Leiterin von Projekt E auf ihre übliche, pessimistisch angehauchte Art und Weise.  
>Misato war jedoch wesentlich zu geplättet um darauf schlagfertig zu kontern.<br>„Es war meine Schuld, ich hätte besser auf einen Unterwasserkampf vorbereitet sein…"  
>„Ach was, du gestehst einen Fehler ein?" hakte Ritsuko auf freundschaftlich-neckische Weise nach.<br>„Sag das nicht. Immerhin konnten wir wertvolle Daten sammeln, zum Beispiel über das steuern eines EVAs mit zwei Piloten… "  
>„Das stimmt wohl…" bestätigte die Blondine, den Stapel Papier überfliegend, den ihr ihre müde Kollegin vormals in die Hand gedrückt hatte, bis sie irgendwas darin überrasch innehalten ließ. „Du, Misato?"<br>„Yah…?"  
>„Diese Aufzeichnungen sind wirklich wertvoll. Ich glaube, dass die beiden zusammen den Rekord für den höchsten Synchronwert gebrochen haben!"<br>„Aber nur für 7 Sekunden. Muss wohl das Adrenalin gewesen sein…"

-

Während die beiden Frauen dazu übergingen, die Testergebnisse zu besprechen, war man anderenorts mit der Routineuntersuchung der Piloten fertig – Shinji hatte keinen Kratzer, Asuka hatte sich dort, wo der Engel in EVA 02s Fleisch hineingebissen hatte, ein paar leichte Hautirritationen zugezogen, die dank einer angeblich hochmodernen Salbe allerdings schon morgen oder aller spätestens übermorgen Geschichte sein würde, kurzum, man ließ sie ohne weiteres wieder gehen, wobei sie den notdürftig aufgebauten Stützpunkt durch eine kleine Rolltreppe verlassen sollten, an deren Fuß Touji und Kensuke bereits auf sie warteten, wobei letzterer die Gelegenheit nutzte, um die Verladung von EVA 02 zu filmen – Auch er würde am heutigem Tage ein paar „wertvolle Aufzeichnungen" mit Nachhause nehmen.  
>Zuerst fuhr eine sich suchend umblickende Asuka herab, die von Kensuke, der anderweitig beschäftigt war und eigentlich ein friedfertiges Kerlchen war, komplett ignoriert wurde, und auch von Touji nur einen leicht verächtlichen Blick kassierte.<br>Ganz anders viel jedoch die Reaktion auf Shinji aus, auf den Touji direkt mit weit aufgerissenen Augenzeigte und geschockt „P-PARTNERLOOK!" ausrief – und zu allem Übel drehte sich auch ein breit grinsender Kensuke zu ihm um, der obligatorischer Weise auf Schritt und Tritt von seinem elektronischen Helferlein begleitet wurde.  
>Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er das untere Ende der Rolltreppe erreicht hatte, war die Farbe seines Gesichts von der des prekär sitzenden Kleidungsstücks nicht mehr zu unterscheiden.<br>Er begann sich enthaft zu fragen, ob es peinlicher war, dieses Ding anzubehalten bis man ihm seine Klamotten gebracht hatte, oder es einfach auszuziehen und stattdessen im Adamskostüm herumzurennen.  
>Am Ende entschied er sich für den Weg, der die wenigsten Handlungen erforderte und behielt es an, bis eine Dame vom Sicherheitsdienst auftauchte und sie alle anwies, in den nahe stehenden Wagen einzusteigen – erst auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte Shinji, dass er dieser Frau, die sie jetzt zurück nach Neo Tokyo-3 fahren sollte, schon einmal begegnet war – Es war die Frau, die ihm damals das Leben gerettet hatte, als er… als er weggelaufen war.<br>Er vermied es tunlichst, daran zu denken.  
>Eigentlich hatte sie jetzt ihre Arbeit zu tun und wollte das ganze sicher schnell hinter sich bringen, aber es kam nicht in die Tüte, dass er sie wiedersah, und die Chance nicht nutzte, um ihr zu danken.<br>Weil es ihm peinlich wäre, die ganze Geschichte vor seinen Freunden zu erwähnen (Es machte ihm irgendwie Angst, was sie dann über ihn denken könnten ), wartete er, bis diese vorrausgegangen war und wendete sich der Dame erst dann zu, als diese sich selbst in Richtung Automobil aufmachen wollte – sie anzusprechen brachte er jedoch erst fertig, als er für eine so lange Zeit dagestanden und sie angesehen hatte, das sie fragte, ob etwas sei.  
>„Uhm… Nun, Ma'am…." Er spielte erst nervös an seinen eigenen Fingern herum und traute sich kaum, sie anzusehen, sah ihr dann aber direkt in die Augen und sagte knapp „Danke!"<br>„…Für was?" fragte die Frau in Schwarz kurz.  
>Die Kleidung und die Sonnenbrille gaben ihr etwas Unnahbares, was vermutlich auch der Sinn der Sache war.<br>„Für das… neulich… am… am Fluss. Danke."  
>„Es gibt nichts zu danken." Entgegnete sie sachlich. „Ich habe lediglich meine Arbeit getan."<br>Shinji fand, dass sich das fast schon wie das anhörte, dass Ayanami ihm vor kurzem gesagt hatte. „Ich…ich wollte es aber… trotzdem tun. Also… ich bin Ikari Shinji."  
>„Das ist mir durchaus bekannt."<br>„Und Sie? Sie… sie müssen es mir nicht sagen, wenn Sie, wenn Sie es nicht dürfen, aber ich dachte, dass ich das wissen sollte, nachdem Sie mich…." Nachdem er keine Worte mehr herausbekam, bemühte er sich zu einem verlegenen Lächeln.  
>„Asahika Najiko."<br>„Uhm…?"  
>„Das ist mein Name. Nach dem hast du doch gefragt, oder?"<br>„J-Ja. Also, danke nochmal, A-Asahina-san."  
>Und weg war er, seinen Freunden hinterherlaufend.<br>Auch Asahinas Blick folgte den beiden Jungen.  
>Ihr sonst kühler, professioneller Ausdruck schien zwischen den Augen einen Augenblick lang von einer bitteren, sardonischen Note erfüllt, die sich auch auf das verdrehte lächeln auf ihren Lippen erstreckte.<br>„Ikari Shinji…" wiederholte sie, nur für sich hörbar, als könnte sie nicht entscheiden, ob sie den Namen absolut lächerlich fand, etwas unsagbar trauriges dabei fand, oder Wut in sich aufsteigen fühlte.  
>Doch es hielt nur für einen kurzen Moment, bis sich die Wogen ihres Antlitzes wieder glätteten, und sie den Jungen folgte, um ihren Job zu machen.<p>

-

Asuka war indessen schon vor den Jungs am Auto angekommen, weil sie direkt als erste zu diesem losgestürmt war. „Hey!" sprach sie die beiden Frauen aufgeregt an. „Habt ihr Kaji-san hier irgendwo gesehen?"  
>Misato, in deren Nähe man diesen Namen wohl besser nicht erwähnen sollte, wirkte sogleich um eine gute Oktave schlechter gelaunt. „Den wirst du nicht finden, der ist schon vor 'ner ganzen Weile abgehauen! Ich wette, dass er bestimmt schon wieder im Hauptquartier ist, dieser BASTARD!"<p>

-

Auch, wenn man über die Angemessenheit von Misatos Schimpfworten hätte streiten können, so lag sie zumindest mit ihrer Vermutung über den Aufenthaltsort ihres Ex-Freundes richtig:  
>Der langhaarige NERV-Angestellte befand sich in der Tat im Hauptquartier, genauer gesagt, im Büro des Commanders.<br>Der Raum war nichts als eine schier unendlich wirkende Fläche, die dem Auge außer dem Schreibtisch und den drei Männern, die sich im Raum befanden (Kaji, der Besitzer des Büros, und dessen Stellvertreter) nichts bot, an dem es sich hätte festhalten können. Sowohl über- und ein paar gute Meter über ihnen erstreckten sich glatte, glänzende Platten, die wenig mit den Baustoffen gemein hatten, aus denen Decken und Böden normalerweise bestanden – man hätte den Raum getrost auf den Kopf stellen und erwarten können, dass niemand es bemerken würde.  
>Der einzige Indikator, an dem man ein Vertauschen von Decke und Boden vielleicht hätte festmachen können, waren die nach irgendeiner nicht auf dem ersten Blick erkennbaren Symbole, die sich über die ganze Weite beider Flächen erstreckten.<br>Die Fenster, welche die von vier Wänden des Raumes komplett ausfüllten, und das helle, aber diffuse Licht aus den Beleuchtungsanlagen der Geofront hineinließen.  
>Trotz der Intensität des Lichtes vermied dessen kalte Farbe, dass es dieselben positiven Assoziationen auslöste, wie echtes Tageslicht.<br>Die Lampen, die dieses extrem weiße Licht erzeugten, waren zwar energiesparender und zuverlässiger, vermochten es jedoch nicht wirklich, der Geofront oder den Gebäuden, die sie enthielt, den Höhlencharakter zu nehmen.  
>Die drei Männer unterschiedlichen Alters warfen in diesem fahlen Schein lange Schatten, Fuyutsuki direkt von dem Fenster aus, vor dem er stand, Ikari und Kaji von dem Schreibtisch des ersteren aus, an dem sie sich gegenüberstanden, wobei der jüngere Mann in beiden Händen jeweils einen dicken, schwarzen Hartschalenkoffer trug, wobei der, den er rechts trug, ein Stückchen größer war.<br>„Das war wirklich keine leichte Aufgabe!" berichtete er lässig dem Commander, der ausnahmsweise einmal vor seinem Stuhl stand, statt auf im zu sitzen, und sich den Bericht mit undurchschaubarer Miene anhörte.  
>„Was den dritten Engel und Einheit Fünf angeht, so hat sich die Sache wohl erledigt. Man hat das ganze als Unfall eingestützt, und entschieden, das Marduk-Projekt in Bethania Base aufzugeben. Es ist alles nach Ihrem Szenario abgelaufen. In meinem jüngsten Bericht über SEELE finden sie auch-"<br>„Wir haben es bereits gelesen. Die Daten über den Bau des Mark VI haben sich als sehr nützlich herausgestellt." Bestätigte Fuyutsuki, ohne sich nach den zwei jüngeren Männern am Schreibtisch umzudrehen.  
>„Freut mich. Oh, und hier sind natürlich auch die Päckchen, die ich ihnen versprochen habe. Dieses hier ist aus Bethania."<br>Er wuchtete den etwas größeren Koffer auf den Schreibtisch und löste dessen Verschlüsse, wonach er sich automatisch öffnete, und die Gesichter der beiden Männer in einen kühlen, blauen Schein tauchte, der unangenehme Ähnlichkeit mit der Cherenkov-Strahlung hatte, die sich bisweilen in Atomreaktoren beobachten ließ, und ihre Gesichtszüge so in Kontrasten aus Licht und Schatten badete, dass es ihnen fast schon eine dämonische Note verlieh.  
>„Das ist es. Die Lost Number, die als Ersatz dienen sollte. Der Schlüssel zur Vereinigung des menschlichen Geistes mit dem göttlichen."<br>„Ja." Bestätigte Ikari, mit einem dünnen, verschlagenen Grinsen in die Augen seines Untergebenen blickend. „Er wird uns die Pforte zur Vollendung der Menschheit öffnen… der Schlüssel des Nebukadnezzar."  
>Der Deckel des Koffers gab einen länglichen, rechteckigen Block aus durchsichtigem, orangenen Material frei, der viel kleiner war als der eigentlich Koffer, und so ziemlich genau in dessen Mitte fixiert worden war. Was sich in dessen Inneren befand, hatte nur sehr entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schlüssel – Es war tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Griff dabei, mit „Henkeln", die zusammen eine Lemniskate bildeten, der Teil des Schlüssels, der die Schlussvorrichtung erfassen sollte, ähnelte jedoch mehr einem menschlichen Nervensystem mit all seinen Verästelungen und Verzweigen, jenem winzigen Bereich, den ein Mensch nur mit seinem Willen zu manipulieren vermochte.<br>Sachte, fast schon zärtlich legte Ikari seine wie üblich von einem weißen Handschuh bedeckte Hand auf den Deckel des Koffers und drückte diese mit großer Sorgfalt nach unten, bis der Verschluss des Koffers wieder eintastete.  
>Seine Hand lag immer noch besitzergreifend auf dem Koffer.<br>„Und was ist… mit dem, was Sie aus Deutschland holen sollten?" fragte der Commander, dessen nun erwartungsvollen Grinsen sein Gesicht noch nicht verlassen hatte.  
>„Ach ja, das. Der Grund für unsere ereignisreiche Reise."<br>Kaji platzierte den zweiten, etwas kleineren, aber genau so schwarzen Koffer auf den ersten, wo Ikari ihn sofort entgegennahm und dieses Mal persönlich öffnete.  
>Unter diesem Deckel kam ein weiterer beschrifteter Block zum Vorschein, wenn auch mit ganz anderem Inhalt: Darin steckte ein widerliches, verkümmertes Wesen, das entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem menschlichen Embryo in einem sehr frühen Entwicklungsstadium hatte – nur, das es trotz seiner insektenhaften Größe für einen solchen um ein zehnfaches zu riesig war.<br>Wie die Ausgewachsene Form dieses Dinges aussehen könnte, wagte man sich gar nicht auszumalen, zumal es in weiterem Gegensatz zu einem menschlichen Ungeborenen bereits über ein fast Traubengroßes, rotes Auge verfügte, von dem man sich fragen könnte, wieso es nicht aus dem Schädel des Wesens herausfiel, genau so wenig, wie sich feststellen ließ, ob das Auge einfach zufällig in ihre Richtung zeigte, oder ob das Wesen den beiden Männern– vor allem Ikari – irgendwie zu folgen schien.  
>„…Es hat sich selbst bis zu diesem Punkt regeneriert." Erklärte Kaji. „Es ist jetzt in Bakelit versiegelt, aber dennoch am Leben. Das hier ist auch eines der Puzzleteile, das Sie für die Vollendung der Menschheit brauchen, oder?"<br>„Ja." Bestätigte Ikari so hocherfreut, wie es seine Persönlichkeit zuließ. „Das ist der erste Mensch. Das ist Adam."  
>„Gut, dann wäre das erledigt." Folgerte Kaji. „Ich würde mir jetzt gerne eine Weile frei nehmen, um mich um ein paar private Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Wenn sie danach noch einmal einen Lieferjungen brauchen sollten, sagen Sie nur Bescheid!"<br>Mit einem Wink, auf den er von keinem der beiden steif dastehenden, älteren Menschen ernsthaft eine Antwort erwartet hatte, verließ er den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
>„…Kaji Ryoji, Leiter der Ermittlungsabteilung…" Fuyutsuki blickte dem jüngeren Mann mit leichter Besorgnis hinterher. „Können wir ihm wirklich trauen?"<br>Die Antwort auf diese Frage blieb Ikari seinem Untergebenen schuldig.

-

Die orangene Flüssigkeit schoss in die Höhe und verdrehte sich zu einer Art spiralartigen Turm, fast wie ein umgedrehter, aus dem Ozean herausgelöster Mahlstrom wirkte, dessen Hals sich weiterhin verdrehte und verengte, bis seine Spitze sich zu verfestigen begann: aus der dünnen Flüssigkeit wurde eine dicke, aus dieser ein Gel, und dieses erstarrte dann von oben nach unten langsam zu einer Art, das nach weiter oben hin seinen Glanz verlor, und erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit lebendem, pulsierenden menschlichem Fleisch hatte, an dessen Spitze sich erst vage, dann immer deutlicher die Spirale in einen Zylinder umwandelte, an dessen oberem Ende winzige Fingerknospen sichtbar zu werden begannen… doch bevor diese sich zu einer nennenswerten Länge geformt hatten, zerplatzte der ganze Fleischturm von der innersten Molekularstruktur her, und die orangene Flüssigkeit, aus der er bestanden hatte, bespritzte die Wände der Lagerhalle, in der der Prozess von statten gegangen war.  
>Ebenfalls von Kopf bis Fuß bekleckert und immer noch mit ausgestrecktem Arm dastehend, wie sie es während des ganzen Prozesses getan hatte, stand das entkommene Experiment, dass kürzlich als Leatha klassifiziert worden war, mit weit offenen, sichtlich geschockten Augen.<br>Er ist hier.

-

„Dank" seinen unerwarteten Begegnungen mit einem garstigen, aquatischen Engel und einer landbewohnenden, wenn auch nicht weniger garstigen EVA-Pilotin war der turbulente Sonntag so schnell verflogen, wie er gekommen war, und ehe er sich versah, befand sich Shinji am Montagmorgen im Schein der Morgenröte auf dem Weg in die Schule.  
>Da war es hin, sein schönes Wochenende, wie gewonnen, so zerronnen.<br>Heute Morgen hatte er wieder einen dieser Träume gehabt - wieder die Version, in der ihm alle, die er kannte, für irgendetwas gratulierten, das ihm spätestens nachdem er aufgewacht war endgültig entglitten war. Es war seltsam aber – als er diesen Traum das letzte Mal gehabt hatte, waren auch ein paar Personen dabei gewesen, die er noch nie zu vor gesehen hatte – eigentlich hatte er auch dieses Mal unbekannte Gesichter gesehen aber… Dieses Mädchen in dem gelben Kleid, und dieser Mann… Das waren doch Kaji und Asuka gewesen oder?  
>Es war sicher nicht verwunderlich, wenn sich die Ereignisse des Vortages in seine Träume mischten, aber… er hatte den Eindruck, als ob die beiden schon vorher in diesem Traum vorgekommen wäre, bevor er in der Lage gewesen war, ihren Gesichtern Namen zuzuordnen. Asuka hatte exakt dasselbe, sonnengelbe Kleid getragen, mit dem er sie gestern getroffen hatte, er erkannte sie in Erinnerungen, in denen sie nicht sein dürfte.<br>Es hieß ja, dass Träume einem manchmal die Zukunft verrieten, aber… das war doch viel zu irre, viel zu unmöglich. Selbst die fehlende Stimme aus seinen morgendlichen Déjà Vus schien Asukas gewesen zu sein – Vielleicht spielten ihm seine Erinnerungen auch einen Streich, und pflasterten diese wagen, sinnlosen Visionen nachträglich mit ihrem Gesicht – Es war doch unmöglich, dass sie das gewesen war, oder?  
>Doch auch ohne seine Träume beschäftigte Captain Shikinami seine Gedanken zu genüge – Sicher, gestern hatte er sich ohne Ende über sie aufgeregt, und er war nur wenigen Leuten begegnet, die noch mehr Ego pro Kilogramm Körpergewicht hatten, doch auch wenn Shinji für ihre Persönlichkeit kein anderes Wort finden konnte, als grauenhaft, so konnte er nicht anders, als sie auch ein wenig zu bewundern – Wenn sie irgendetwas sagen wollte, dann bestand die größte Anstrengung darin, ihre haltlose Klappe aufzumachen. Wenn sie etwas wollte, setzte sie es gnadenlos durch… Das waren beides Dinge, von denen Shinji wusste, dass er sie nie fertigbringen würde. Und es gab noch etwas anderes, dass ihn sogar noch weitaus mehr beschäftigte – das gestern war ihr erster Kampf gewesen.<br>Ihr allererster Kampf überhaupt – Shinji musste sich immer noch schütteln, wenn er an seinen ersten Kampf dachte…  
>„Shikinami… Asuka…" flüsterte er nachdenklich zu sich selbst. „Es scheint ihr… überhaupt nichts auszumachen, den EVA steuern zu müssen… Sie scheint sich sogar darüber zu freuen, Pilotin zu sein…."<br>Er verstand das nicht.

Shinjis Grübeleien wichen kurzzeitig einer leichten Neugier, als er für einen Moment glaubte, aus einer Gasse heraus, an der er gerade vorbeilaufen wollte wie an allen anderen Tagen auch etwas hervorleuchten gesehen zu haben, nur einen winzig kleinen Moment lang, so aus dem Augenwinkel heraus.  
>Shinji blieb stehen und warf verunsichert einen Blick in die Finsternis der Gasse.<br>Dort war eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas zu erkennen – Er musste sich das wohl eingebildet haben. An sich würde er jetzt einfach weitergehen, aber… wenn erst diese Träume kamen, und er in ihnen die Gesichter von Menschen sah, die er zuvor noch nicht gekannt hatte, und jetzt das hier geschah… begann er so langsam, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Und diese Déjà vus waren ja auch noch da… Er sollte wirklich zusehen, dass er in die Schule kam, wo Menschen waren und Geräusche, hinein in volle Räume, in denen alles, was er sah, auch von mindestens zwanzig anderen Personen gesehen wurde.  
>Er wollte sich gerade ohne weiter hinein zu blicken von der Gasse entfernen, als ihn eine zierliche, in ein kühles, gummiartiges Material gehüllte Mädchenhand am handgelenkt packte.<br>„Halt!" rief eine Stimme, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorzukommen schien – er drehte sich um und sah vor sich ein Mädchen, das nur geringfügig jünger zu sein schien als er selbst.  
>Er wusste nicht im Geringsten, was er mit diesem anfangen sollte.<br>Sie kam ihm entfernt bekannt vor, auch wenn er nicht hätte sagen können, woher.  
>Das Mädchen war ein Stück kleiner als er, und hatte exakt kinnlanges, schwarzes Haar, das ihr rundes, freundlich wirkendes Gesicht mitsamt ihrer tiefblauen Augen exakt einrahmte.<br>Ihre Kleidung erinnerte entfernt an einen Plugsuit, war jedoch etwas dicker und simpler aufgebaut, und sah technisch weniger fortgeschritten aus.  
>Der Anzug war größtenteils weiß, verfügte jedoch hier und da über blaue oder gelbe Elemente, wie zwei knopfartige Strukturen etwa dort, wo ihr Brustkorb beginnen musste, oder eine gelbe Plakette an ihrer rechten Brust, in die der Name „ " eingraviert war.<br>Shinji konnte nicht anders, als mehr der Plakette wegen zu starren, als wegen des wie aus dem Nichts erschienenen Mädchens – genau so hatte seine Mutter geheißen.  
>Doch ihm wurde nicht viel Zeit gelassen, um überwältigt zu starren, denn das Mädchen verschwendete keine Sekunde, und begann, ihn anzusprechen – er sah nur die Bewegungen ihrer Lippen und das Schwingen ihrer Haarspitzen, weil sich seine Augen nicht von ihrer Plakette entfernen trauten, aus Angst, dass die Aufschrift verschwinden könnte, wenn er wegsah.<br>Er erwartete, dass sich alles hier bald endgültig auflösen würde, wenn Misato kam, um ihn aus seinen Träumen zu wecken, aber Tatsache war, dass das Mädchen fest und körperlich blieb und die Hand, mit der sie ihn in ihrem Griff hielt, ihre äußerst reale Festigkeit nicht für einen Moment verlor.  
>„Ikari Shinji?", fragte sie, als sei sie tagelang am Rande des Todes in der Wüste umhergeirrt und wolle um die Erlaubnis bitten, hoffen zu dürfen, dass die Oase, die sich vor ihren Füßen erstreckte, keine Fata Morgana war. „Bist du wirklich Ikari Shinji?" wiederholte sie ungläubig.<br>Viel zu verwirrt, um etwas anderen zu tun, antwortete Shinji mit einem zögerlichen Nicken auf ihre Frage. Das Mädchen lächelte.  
>Weil er die ganze Zeit auf die Plakette gestarrt hatte, fiel ihm erst jetzt, als er zuu ihrem Gesicht blickte auf, dass sie ihren Kopf bis jetzt leicht gesenkt gehabt hatte – Sie war offenbar außer Atem und hatte nach Luft schnappen müssen, hatte sich inzwischen aber wieder gefangen und blickte zu ihm hoch.<br>„Ja…. Ja ich sehe, dass du es bist…"  
>Sie lächelte, man hätte sogar meinen können, dass ihre Augen etwas glasig geworden waren.<br>Shinji konnte sich diese Reaktion beim besten Willen nicht erklären.  
>Er hatte sie in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen.<br>Unwissend und ohne ein wirkliches Konzept davon, was hier genauer geschah, sah er zu, wie das Mädchen sich zu voller Größe aufrichtete und auch die erschütterten Züge ihres Gesichts zu einem steinernen, stoischen Ausdruck zusammennahm.  
>Die Art wie sie da stand hatte etwas soldatenhaftes, dass ihn irgendwie an Rei erinnerte – insgesamt hatte dieses Mädchen eine leichte Ähnlichkeit zu ihr.<br>Ihre Augenfarbe hingegen erinnerte ihn auf bizarre Weise an seine eigene.  
>„Hör mir bitte zu, ich habe nicht viel Zeit." Bat sie. „Entschuldige bitte meine Reaktion eben, es war wohl überflüssig, dich nach deinem Namen zu fragen…. Es ist nur, das der Ikari Shinji, den ich kenne, zum Beispiel etwas längere Haare hatte…"<br>„Der… den du kennst…?"  
>„Es tut mir leid. Dir das alles zu erklären würde leider zu lange dauern, und außerdem… hat meine Erfahrung gezeigt, dass das falsche Wort am falschen Ort gravierende Folgen haben kann… Machen wir es kurz. Ich bin Yui. Das ist alles, was du vorerst wissen musst."<br>Sie fasste an ihre Plakette und richtete sie in die Richtung seiner Augen aus.  
>„Du musst dich sicher fragen… Wieso ich denselben Namen habe wie deine Mutter, oder?"<br>Shinji erstarrte.  
>„Ja, ich weiß. Wie sollte ich den Namen deiner Mutter, oder auch deinen Namen kennen, wenn wir uns noch nie zuvor begegnet sind? Überhaupt nicht. Wir sind uns bereits begegnet – wobei man darüber streiten könnte, ob das wirklich du warst, wie du jetzt bist… Das hier ist nur eine der endlosen Möglichkeiten. Aber lass mich erklären, mein Name lautet „Yui", weil ich nach deiner Mutter benannt wurde – auch, wenn der Name nicht ganz gleich ist – Ich heiße Ichijou Yui. Ich kann natürlich nicht beweisen, dass das so war, aber ich kann dir sicher beweisen, dass du und ich keine Fremden sind: Oder wie könnte ich all das hier wissen, wenn wir uns nie zuvor gesehen hätten: Dein Name ist Ikari Shinji, du bist am sechsten Juni 2001 auf die Welt gekommen, und du spielst Cello. Du vertreibst dir deine Zeit auch gerne damit, Musik zu hören. Der antiquierte Player, den du benutzt, hat früher deinem Vater gehört – Dort, wo ich herkomme, war er ein Geschenk, aber ich habe größtenteils andere Versionen vorgefunden…. Dein bester Freund ist K- nein, er dürfte noch nicht hier sein… Touji Suzuhara. Dein bester Freund ist Touji Suzuhara, aber es war keine Freundschaft auf dem ersten Blick –Du hast ihn kennen gelernt, als er dir einen Schlag versetzt hat. Und was den Mädchennamen deiner Mutter angeht, es gibt keinen Mädchennamen. Dein Vater hat den Namen deiner Mutter angenommen, nicht umgekehrt!" Sie hatte seine ganzen persönlichen Daten in einem Zug runtergerattert.<br>„H…Hat er das?"  
>„Ups…"<br>Das Mädchen klatschte eine Hand auf ihren Mund und die andere darüber.  
>Die kühle Souveränität, die sie während der vorherigen Rede aufgebaut hatte, schien verpufft zu sein. „Vergiss es. Vergiss es bloß, es kann sein, oder nicht sein… Ich hab's ja schon erwähnt, ein Wort im falschen Moment und so weiter…Der Punkt ist, dass wir uns kennen, und das du mir vertrauen kannst… Sag mir… Wo bist du gerade? Was ist das letzte, was passiert ist, welchen Engel hast du als letztes besiegt?"<br>„Dieser… fischähnliche, das war mit Shikinami in Einheit Zwei… A-Also, Shikinami ist-"  
>„Ich weiß, wer Asuka ist. Diesesmal heißt sie also wieder mal Shikinami, hm?" Das fremde Mädchen kratzte sich am Kinn, als ob sie nachdenken könnte. „Hm… Ich wünschte, ich wäre irgendwo gelandet, wo meine Ratschläge nützlicher für dich gewesen wären… Ich habe mir für viele Situationen überlegt, was ich sagen könnte, aber für diese hier… für diese hier…hast du es in den meisten Fällen allein hinbekommen… Aber hör mir zu."<br>Sie wirkte jetzt wieder eher ernst.  
>„Für die nächsten Monate… gibt es vor allem eine Sache, an die du denken solltest… nein, du bist wahrscheinlich schon selbst darauf gekommen, nicht? Wenn ihr die Feinde besiegen wollt, dann müsst ihr eine Einheit sein, ein Herz und eine Seele."<br>„W-Was? Ich und… Shikinami?"  
>„Du, Asuka, Misato, dein Vater, wer auch immer noch da ist. Ihr alle. Und Shinji… auch, wenn jetzt sehr, sehr glückliche Tage auf dich zukommen… es fällt mir schwer, dir das zu sagen, aber es wird nicht lange halten. Das zuhause, das du dir aufgebaut hast, deine Freunde, die Menschen, die du liebst… all das wird nicht halten. Tatsächlich… wird es dir wohl sehr bald so vorkommen, als ob die ganze Welt um dich herum auseinander fallen würde, ohne das du etwas tun kannst… Ich weiß, das klingt sehr hart aber für mich… ist es praktisch schon geschehen."<br>„Schon… geschehen? Du willst mir nicht erzählen, d-das du aus der Zukunft kommst, oder so was?"  
>Nach allem, was mit ihm geschehen war, würde er ihr das ohne weiteres glauben.<br>Doch Yui bestätigte seine Vermutung nicht – Statt eine Antwort zu geben brach sie in ein lautes, irgendwie bitteres Lachen aus, dass er ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte.  
>„Aus der Zukunft? Oh, Shinji, es gibt keine Zukunft mehr! Und damit meine ich nicht, dass ich keine Hoffnung habe, sonst wäre ich nicht hier… Ich meine, dass jeder einzelne Momnt nach jenem schicksalhaften Tag physisch aus dieser Welt verschwunden ist…"<br>„N-Nach welchem Tag?"  
>„Der Tag nach dem Third Impact."<br>„H-Heißt dass etwa… wir versagen?"  
>„Kommt darauf an, wie man Versagen definiert… Aber ich habe jetzt nicht die Zeit, dir das alles zu erklären… Also will ich mich auf die eine Sache beschränken, die du wissen musst, wenn du willst, dass du die Zukunft in Besitz nehmen kannst, für die du so hart gearbeitet hast, so viel, viel härter, und viel, viel länger, als du es dir vorstellen kannst…."<br>Yui packte ihn kurzerhand mit beiden Händen an den Schultern, und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
>„Die Welt ist falsch."<br>„F-Falsch…? Was… was soll das heißen…?"  
>„Falsch heißt falsch. Nicht richtig. Nicht, wie sie sein sollte. Du musst es doch auch gemerkt haben, oder? Du musst doch auch diese Träume gehabt haben. Oder zumindest unerklärliche Déjà vus, oder?"<br>Jetzt bekam er es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun – Diese ganzen Informationen über ihn hätte sie sich auch irgendwo zusammenklauben können, aber… Er hatte mit niemanden über diese Träume geredet, wie könnte sie das denn wissen? Ihm war, als würden einige entfernte Puzzleteilchen langsam zu einem ganzen zusammensetzten, von dem er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es sehen wollte.  
>Er verstand einfach gar nichts mehr…<br>„Du hast welche gehabt, oder? Man kann es dir praktisch ansehen… Und Asuka! Asuka. Du hast mir gerade erzählt, dass du sie kürzlich zum ersten mal getroffen hast, oder?  
>Das ist nicht wahr, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du es spürst… Asuka ist für dich ganz sicher keine Fremde. Ihr habt zusammen mehr durch gestanden als die meisten Menschen in ihrem ganzen Leben. Ihr kennt euch in- und auswendig! Sie ist eine deiner engsten Freunde!"<br>Er wollte ihr entgegnen, dass er sich mit dieser Verrückten nicht in Hundert Jahren anfreunden würde, doch dem widersprach dieses Gefühl einer fehlenden Stimme in seinem Haus, diese Bilder von ihr, wie sie in seinen Träumen auftauchen…  
>„Du weißt es, oder?" fragte Yui.<br>Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er antworten sollte.  
>„Warum…? Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich…-"<br>„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Weil du mit Abstand der wichtigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt bist!"  
>Shinji erstarrte.<br>Genau das hatte auch diese… Massenmörderin gesagt.  
>„Wie kommst du darauf, das ich-!"<br>Sie war weg. Verschwunden. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, als ob sie niemals da gewesen wäre. Vielleicht war sie das auch nicht. Vielleicht begann er langsam, wirklich durchzudrehen…  
>Das Third Child warf einen Blick auf die Gebäude, die ihn umgaben – Tokyo 3, ein Ort, den er mittlerweile als sein Zuhause ansah- Touji, Kensuke, Misato, alle…<br>Nichts davon… würde halten…?  
>Keine Zukunft? Third Impact?<br>Die Welt ist falsch?  
>Das war ihm alles zuviel.<br>Er hielt es schlicht und einfach nicht mehr aus – er war doch nichts als ein einfacher, stinknormaler Junge ohne irgendetwas besonderes an sich, der in diese ganze, irre Sache hineingezogen worden war.  
>Seine Arme um seinen Körper schlingend rannte er los, ohne zurückzublicken, weg von diesem Ort, weg von dieser Stille und diesem Zwielicht.<br>Mit jedem Schritt versuchte er sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass nichts davon passiert war. Genau, das war doch völlig unmöglich, und selbst, wenn es möglich wäre, wie sollte er schon darauf reagieren? Mit wem sollte er darüber reden? Was sollte er tun? „Die Welt ist falsch", so ein Unsinn…  
>Es war doch alles Unsinn… Wie sollte so etwas denn geschehen sein? Natürlich war es nicht geschehen. Nein, nein, nein, nein…<br>Stehen bleibend, weil er außer Atem war, versuchte Shinji, sich auf das Muster der Pflastersteine des Gehwegs zu konzentrieren, statt auf seine merkwürdigen Träume… Denn das waren sie, nur Träume, oder? Es war nicht möglich, dass jemand von Träumen wusste, die er niemandem erzählt hatte. So etwas ging höchstens im Traum…  
>Es war doch unmöglich, und jeden, den er danach fragte, würde sicher dasselbe sagen – oder ihn für verrückt halten.<br>Sowas ging doch nicht…  
>Shinji war unsagbar dankbar, als das Geräusch eines startenden Automotors ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss – Dort, weiter vorne entlang der Straße, die ihn täglich zur Schule führte, hatte ein Mann seinen Wagen angelassen und ließ dem Jungen, der daneben auf der Straße stand, noch ein paar lockere Worte des Abschieds zukommen, bevor er losfuhr – Mitsurugi und sein Vater.<br>Der Junge, dessen Kopfverband übers Wochenende nicht merklich dünner geworden war, blickte dem Vehikel seines Vaters noch eine Weile gedankenverloren nach.  
>Dann aber packte er seine Schultasche, die er bis dahin in der Hand gehalten hatte, vermutlich, weil er sie gerade aus dem Kofferaum des eben losgefahrenen Autos geholt hatte, auf seinen Rücken, und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule.<br>Shinji hatte nur ein paar Mal wirklich mit ihm gesprochen, aber in diesem Moment war seine Angst davor, mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein, stärker als die, die er mit der Kontaktaufnahme verband.  
>Er brauchte einfach irgendwelchen… Input, um das, was eben geschehen war, aus seinem Bewusstsein zu spülen und es in eine dunkle Ecke in den Tiefen seines Hinterkopfes zu quetschen.<br>Das Third Child dachte darüber nach, seinen Klassenkammeraden mit einem schnellen Laufschritt einzuholen, traute sich jedoch nicht so recht und hielt sich selbst schon nach dem zweiten Schritt auf.  
>Der Junge mit dem Kopfverband schien ihn bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, und wie auch? Die Distanz zwischen ihnen betrug gut sechs Meter, Tendenz steigend.<br>Es half wohl nichts – er musste wohl etwas tun, was er bis jetzt so selten getan hatte, dass er es sich an den Fingern abzählen konnte: Auf offener Straße laut nach jemandem rufen.  
>Es war schon seltsam, dass ihm das ebenso schwer vorkam wie der Kampf gegen fast schon surreale Monster.<br>Obwohl er ahnte, dass seine Worte irgendwo in seinem Hals stecken geblieben waren, vermochte er nicht, sie dort zu finden, und seine Lippen schienen sich inetwa genau so schwer voneinander entfernen lassen, wie die Kiefer des Engels – Aber die hatte er immerhin bezwungen, wenn auch mit ein bisschen Hilfe von eine irren Europäerin.  
>„…M-Mitsurugi-kun…!"<br>Shinji schien es tatsächlich auf die Reihe gebracht zu haben, laut genug zu rufen, um von seinem Mitschüler gehört zu weden.  
>Leicht verwundert drehte sich der geringfügig ältere Junge um.<br>„…Ikari-san? …Guten Morgen."  
>„…D-Dir ebenfalls." Antwortete Shinji rasch – ihm fielen solche Situationen immer noch ein wenig schwer, sodass ihm nicht wirklich einfiel, was er sagen sollte, und auch der einfache Weg einfach auf seinen Gesprächspartner einzugehen scheiterte wohl daran, das Mitsurugi selbst ein etwas zurückhaltender Typ zu sein schien. Allem Anschein nach wartete er darauf, das Shinji etwas sagte – und das konnte man ihm nicht verübeln, wenn man bedachte, wer das Gespräch begonnen hatte.<br>Jedoch lockerte sich die Zunge des Jungen mit dem Kopfverband recht schnell, als er seinem stillstehenden Gegenüber um einige Schritte näher gekommen war, wodurch er dieses näher betrachten konnte.  
>„…Ist irgendetwas? Du sieht recht… aufgelöst aus."<br>„Oh…"  
>Das lag wohl noch an…vorhin.<br>Ganz so sicher, ob er im Moment wirklich unter Leuten sein wollte, war er nicht mehr.  
>Aber er konnte sich jetzt auch nicht wirklich einfach umdrehen und weglaufen – wie würde das denn aussehen? -, also…<br>„…Es… es ist gar nichts, ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen, wegen dem… Kampf gestern…"  
>Das war eine kleine Notlüge, aber eine, die er sich durchaus erlauben dürfte.<br>„Was, noch ein Kampf? Es wurde doch gar kein Ausnahmezustand verhängt."  
>„Das war auch nicht hier, sondern mitten auf hoher See. Misato-san, also, das ist meine… Vorgesetzte bei NERV, und ich waren… einen neuen Evangelion abholen, der aus Deutschland hergebracht wurde…."<br>„Und ihr wurdet unterwegs angegriffen?"  
>„Ja, so wars…" Shinji bemühte sich zu einem Lächeln. „Aber ich komme schon damit klar, ich…" Er zeigte ein von Verlegenheit verdrehtes, halbunterdrücktes Lachen. „Ich sollte4 mich wohl mittlerweile daran gewöhnt haben, aber…"<br>„Nein, das wäre schrecklich." widersprach Mitsurugi, nüchtern und ein wenig distanziert wie üblich, aber doch mit einer hörbaren Bestimmtheit. „Das würde bedeuten, dass diese Welt endgültig durchgedreht wäre… Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber manchmal sehe ich mir die anderen aus unserer Klasse an und frage mich, wieso sie alle so begeistert von deiner Aufgabe sind… Mir machen diese Kämpfe einfach furchtbare Angst, und ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein muss, diese Schlachten selbst zu schlagen… Das man gezwungen ist, Kinder in unserem Alter als Soldaten zu verwenden, ist höchstens traurig… ich gebe zu, dass ich letzte Woche selbst etwas überwältigt war, als ich eure Roboter gesehen habe, aber wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, dann wird mir mehr und mehr klar, wie verrückt diese Welt, und insbesondere diese Stadt geworden ist… ich frag mich, warum das niemanden stört… oder wer weiß, vielleicht will es nur keiner zeigen, damit alles hier weiter funktionieren kann… Ich… ich will damit sicher nicht schadenfroh sein, und ich gebe zu, dass ich mich dafür schämen sollte, aber irgendwie ist es beruhigend, dass selbst du Angst zu haben scheinst…"  
>Shinji war ein wenig überwältigt – jemandem, der die Sache so gesehen hatte, hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht getroffen. „…Ist… ist schon in Ordnung… das ist mir erlichgesagt lieber, als mit einem Helden verwechselt zu werden… nicht, dass ich nicht gerne… beliebt wäre oder so, aber… Ich glaube nicht, dass ich… den Erwartungen gerecht werden kann, die die Leute an solche… ‚Weltretter' haben… Ich weiß genau, dass ich alles bin, nur kein Held…"<br>Er musste an Asuka denken, die ihn damit aufgezogen habe, das er doch das ‚Legendäre Third Child' sei… Wobei ihm das noch lieber war als ‚Papasöhnchen'. Das Second Child konnte das natürlich nicht wissen aber… es tat einfach zu sehr weh.  
>„Ich sehe das ein bisschen anders."<br>„…Hä?" Shinji drehte sich erstaunt zu Mitsurugi hin, der ein dünnes Lächeln auf seinem blassen Gesicht trug.  
>„…Es stimmt, das mir all diese verrückten Dinge zuwider sind, und das ich froh bin, dass du… nicht so verrückt bist, aber ich begreife auch, dass diese Kämpfe notwendig sind, um uns zu verteidigen. Dieses Land war schon immer von Katastrophen erschüttert, selbst vor dem Second Impact, und immer fanden sich Personen, die sich, ihr eigenes Glück und ihre eigenen Träume aufgegeben haben, damit alle anderen so normal wie möglich weiterleben können – Daran, dass du viel eingebüßt hast, und wohl noch mehr verlieren wirst… vielleicht auch dein Leben, daran lässt sich nichts machen. Irgendjemand muss es tun, und der Rest von uns kann es nicht, und kann dir auch das, was dir genommen wurde, niemals wieder zurückgeben. Aber das mindeste, was wir tun können, ist, die noblen Taten von dir und anderen wie dir in Erinnerung zu behalten… Ja, mir ist bewusst, dass deine Aufgabe kein… spaßiger Action-Streifen ist, wenn ich diesen Ausdruck denn gebrauchen darf, aber ich halte dich gerade deshalb für einen Helden."<br>„Ich… fürchte, da denkst du ein bisschen zu hoch von mir… ich tue dass wirklich nicht, weil es irgendwie nobel ist, oder…"  
>„…Macht das den Preis, den du gezahlt hast, in irgendeiner Form kleiner? Ich glaube, du bist es, der von sich etwas zu niedrig denkt…"<br>„Nein das… das ist ganz anders…."  
>„Nun, ich kenne nicht deine innersten Gedanken, aber-"<br>Was auch immer Mitsurugi jetzt sagen wollte, es blieb unausgesprochen, da ihm nun etwas ganz anderes einfiel. „Oh wir…. Wir sollten wirklich los. Das geht nicht, dass mein Vater mich extra bis hierher fährt, und ich dann zu spät komme…"  
>Shinji glaubte, im Gesicht seines Mitschülers fast so etwas wie eine Empfindung von Peinlichkeit zu erkennen.<br>„M… Mitsurugi-kun? Können wir… zusammen gehen…?"  
>„Ich dachte, du läufst immer mit Suzuhara-san und diesem Freund von ihm… Aida-san, nicht?"<br>„Ja, aber ich treffe sie normalerweise weiter vorne an der Brücke, wenn sie mich nicht abholen kommen – ich bin mir sicher, Touji und Kensuke hätten nicht dagegen, wenn du mitkommst… Das heißt, wenn sie nicht schon ohne uns los sind…"  
>„Dann sollten wir besser mal los… schätze ich…"<br>„…Ach und… Mitsurugi-kun?"  
>„Ich will mich für deine Nachricht letzte Woche bedanken… Sie hat mir… wirklich geholfen."<br>„Dafür brauchst du mir nicht zu Danken. Ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an."  
>„…Ich bewundere dich."<br>„…Verzeih mir, aber… weshalb denn?"  
>„Ach weißt du, langsam kommt es mir vor, als ob alle außer mir einfach hingehen können und das tun, was sie für richtig halten, ohne zu zögern… Du, Misato-san, Ayanami, die Pilotin von Einheit Zwei… Aber mir fällt es immer sehr schwer… das zu tun, von dem alle sagen, dass es richtig ist…"<br>„Aber du tust es dennoch, oder? …Einheit Zwei, sagest du?"

-

Der Rest des Schulweges wurde von einem Gespräch über die Ereignisse des letzten Sonntags begleitet, an dem sich auch Touji und Kensuke rege beteiligten, als Shinji und Nagato die zwei unterwegs trafen.  
>Kensuke berichtete Mitsurugi begeistert von den ganzen Militärvehikeln, während Touji mehr über Misatos cooles Auftreten, kreative Planung von vor allem über ihr attraktives Gesäß sprach, wohingegen Shinji den dreien davon berichtete, was sich fernab von ihren Augen im Entryplug oder unter Wasser abgespielt hatte – Wirkliches erzählerisches Talent hatte er zwar nicht, doch Touji und vor allem Kensuke machte das wenig aus, solange es nur um coole Kämpe ging und Shinji brav alle Fragen beantwortete – auch wenn er einige, etwas peinlichere Details für sich behielt. Kensuke und Toji hatten nicht viel Aufhebens darüber gemacht, dass Mitsurugi jetzt irgendwie bei ihnen mitlief, dund auch Nagato selbst schien nicht, wie Shinji es erwartet hatte, irgendwie eingeschüchtert zu sein, obgleich er nie den selben Grad an offen sichtbarer Begeisterung zeigte.<br>Doch so verschieden die Gewichtung der drei Jungen bei der Berichterstattung ausfiel, in einem Punkt waren sie sich einig: Asuka war abscheulich.  
>Gut, Shinjis Wortwahl war etwas zurückhaltender als das, aber es genügte – Nagatos Bitten, dass sie doch bitte nicht so abfällig über ein Mädchen reden sollten, hörten spätestens dann auf, als er Asukas „Begrüßung" des Trios in allen Einzelheiten geschildert bekam, auch wenn er immer noch damit haderte, wirklich Position zu beziehen.<br>„Sie ist aufbrausend, psychotisch, eingebildet, grauenerregend, arrogant, grausam, selbstsüchtig, kaltherzig, kindisch, egozentrisch, gewalttätig, selbstgefällig, wahnsinnig, hitzköpfig und eine totale Schlampe!" berichteten Touji und Kensuke überzeugt, jeweils abwechselnd eines der unfreundlichen Adjektive nennend, bis auf das letzte, bei dem sie einen Chor bildeten.  
>Mitsurugi schien nicht so recht zu wissen, ob er auf seine gute Erziehung oder sein Mitgefühl mit Shinji und seinen Kumpels hören sollte.<br>„Und ich dachte, unsere Klassensprecherin wäre wichtigtuerisch!" setzte Touji dann alleine fort. „Weißt du, die Kleine war ja echt hübsch und so, aber das war die zickigste Ziege unter der Sonne!"  
>„…Was sie denn wirklich so schlimm?" fragte Mitsurugi, nicht ganz glaubend, das ein zierliches, liebliches Geschöpf wie ein Mädchen ein derartiges Ausmaß an Abneigung produzieren konnte.<br>„Yap." Bestätigte Kensuke. „Obwohl es schon irgendwie cool ist, dass sie schon ein Captain ist, obwohl sie kein bisschen älter ist als wir…" Er korrigierte den leicht schwärmerischen Ton in seiner Stimme jedoch schnell nach unten: „Trotzdem bin ich froh, das wir sie nie wieder sehen müssen."  
>„Allerdings." Bestätigte Touji entschieden. „Aber unser armer, bedauernswerter Freund hier wird wegen seiner Arbeit leider noch öfter mit ihr zu tun haben. Dafür kann er einem echt leid tun, was?"<br>Doch Touji hatte sich zu früh gefreut – Vielleicht hatte es ja mit dem ganzen schlechten Karma zutun, dass er wegen Missachtung der Schulkleiderordnung angehäuft hatte, doch das, was seine entsetzten Augen erblickten, als sie sich, für den Fall, das entweder der Lehrer oder die Klassensprecherin aufgekreuzt sein könnte, zur Tür drehte, nachdem er das zumeist mit deren Öffnung einhergehende Geräusch vernommen hatte, war offenbar solch ein Gräuel, das er von dem Schock getroffen von seinem Stuhl kippte, nur um sich tief getroffen wieder aufzurichten und mit einem zitternden Finger sowie einem gepflegten „AAAAAAHHHH!" auf die Türschwelle zu deuten.  
>Doch Touji war nicht der einzige, der dort wohl lieber etwas anderes gesehen hätte – Die Gesichter von ihm, Kensuke und Shinji ließen sich jeweils ziemlich treffend mit den Worten „Ach du heilige Scheiße!", „Nein, Nein, bitte nicht!" beziehungsweise „Och nö!" beschreiben, wobei Mitsurugi, dem die akute Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Visagen seiner Mitschüler und Edvard Munchs „Der Schrei" nicht entgangen war, die Kreatur, die da gerade mit menschenverachtendem Kreidequietschen, das sicherstellen sollte, dass auch gar niemand, außer vielleicht einem Taubstummen, von denen ohnehin keine anwesend waren, die Frechheit besitzen würde, sie zu überhören, ihren Namen in verschnörkelter, makelloser Mädchenschrift an die Tafel schrieb, mit einer gewissen Besorgnis betrachtete.<br>Als sie sich umdrehte, brachte ihr langes, schwingendes Haar von der Farbe polierten Kupfers schon die ersten Jungs dazu, sie tief beeindruckt anzugaffen.  
>Das zuckersüße Stimmchen, mit dem sie sich vorstellte, verriet nichts von dem, was hinter ihrem charmanten Lächeln lag.<br>„Hallo! Mein Name ist Shikinami Asuka Langley! Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen!"

(1) Das Zitat am Anfang ist nicht aus einem Lied, sondern ein Gedicht von Tite Kubo, den einige von euch vielleicht als den Autor von 'Bleach' kennen. Übrigens ist auch der Titel des Kapitels an den des Mangabandes angelehnt, in dem das Gedicht steht. Es passte einfach so gut.  
>(2) Eine Lemniskate ist dieses Unendlichkeitssymol. Die umgedrehte Acht.<br>(3) „Yui Ichijo" ist mitsamt dem Namen, dem Outfit und dem Aussehen einem alternativen Charakterdesign für Rei entnommen, dass in irgendeiner Sammlung von Produktionsskizzen zu finden war. Das hat alles seinen Sinn.  
>(4) Freut euch schon auf das nächste Kapitel: 05:[Das Modell]<p> 


	22. 05: Das Modell

05: [Das Modell]

-

Sie ist ein Model und sie sieht gut aus  
>Ich nähm' sie heut' gerne mit zu mir nachhaus<br>Sie wirkt so kühl, an sie kommt niemand rann  
>Doch vor der Kamera, da zeigt sie was sie kann<p>

Sie trinkt in Nachtclubs immer Sekt – korrekt!  
>Und hat hier schon alle Männer "abgecheckt"<br>Im Scheinwerferlicht, ihr junges Lächeln strahlt  
>Sie sieht gut aus, und Schönheit wird bezahlt<p>

Sie stellt sich zur schau für das Konsumprodukt  
>Und wird von Millionen Augen angeguckt<br>Ihr neues Titelbild ist einfach fabelhaft!  
>Ich muss sie wieder sehen, ich glaub' sie hat's geschafft<p>

-Rammstein, -das Modell

Vollkommen eben, immer glatt, gleichmäßig und auf ewig gewappnet vor Unebenheiten und den Zeichen der Zeit war das Fleisch des perfekten kleinen Mädchens.  
>Völlig perfekt, geschaffen, um perfekt zu sein, war das Plastik in die verführerischen, wenn nicht ganz realitätsgetreuen, übertriebenen Proportionen eines kleinen Kindes gegossen zu werden, wohlwissend das das kleine Fräulein so viel besser darin veranlagt sein würde, die Blicke anderer zu sich einzuladen als jeden andere Kind, dass statt aus Polymeren aus Proteinen bestand. Doch es war das eine Makromolekül wie das andere, Kohlenstoff was es alles, und das kleine Plastikkind hatte ihre Perfektion, und das war ein klarer Vorteil.<br>Ihre großen, blauen Augen und ihr kleines Näschen würden nie ihre reizenden, genau richtigen Größenverhältnisse verlieren, nie würden ihre zarten Bäckchen ihre liebliche Röte verlieren, und niemals würde auch nur ein einziges ihrer lieblichen, so ganz besonderen roten Löckchen je aus der Reihe tanzen – Und ihre possierlichen Äugelein würden auch nie ermüden, immer bereit, aufmerksam und liebreizend zu jedem der gewöhnlichen, dreckigen Proteinkinder hochzusehen, wenn sie kamen, um sie zu bestaunen.  
>Ei, und was für ein feines Kleidchen das perfekte Mädchen doch trug!<br>So ein schönes, strahlendes Rot, dass es die Rosen, den Mond und die Erdbeeren in tiefe Schande versetzten! Oh alles sah grau und farblos aus verglichen mit diesem strahlenden rot!  
>Das Kleid war zwar nicht ganz so perfekt wie das perfekte kleine Mädchen, doch sie trug es sehr gerne, denn ihre Mama hatte es einmal zerfetzt und an der Stelle herumgezogen, an der sie ihr einst ihren Namen eingestickt hatte, damit man auch immer wusste, dass dieses Kleid einem ganz bestimmten kleinen Mädchen gehörte.<br>Einem Mädchen das so hübsch und beliebt und begehrenswert und perfekt war, dass ihre Mama sie ganz doll lieb hatte. Ihre Mama hatte sie nämlich so gemacht, dass sie perfekt sein würde, und deshalb würde sie auch immer perfekt bleiben müssen, damit ihre Mami sie auch weiter mochte und sie nicht wieder umbringen würde, und mehr nicht-perfekte Nahten auf ihr Kleid brachte.  
>Also bemühte sich das perfekte Kind stets in ihrer süßesten, niedlichsten, perfektesten Stimme zu sprechen, und auch immer so glücklich zu klingen, wie das ein perfektes Mädchen auch tun sollte: „Ich bin anders als alle anderen!" erzählte sie stolz, freudig umhertanzend und ihre Ärmchen bewegend wie sich das für glückliche Mädchen gehörte.<br>„Ich bin etwas ganz, ganz besonderes! Und weil das so ist…

…sollst du dich auch weiterhin nur auf dich selbst verlassen, Asuka."  
>Und dann wurde das perfekte kleine Mädchen von einem furchtbar hässlichen Mädchen gewaltvoll in die nächste Ecke geschleudert, wo sie gegen einen Umzugskarton prallte und ganz allein und verlassen am Boden liegen blieb, reglos, kalt und ohne einen Willen, der sie antrieb.<p>

-

Kaum mehr als eine Woche nach dem Neo-Tokyo-3 das letzte Mal zum Schlachtfeld geworden war, schien zumindest augenscheinlich wieder Ruhe und Normalität eingekehrt – man hatte keine Wahl. Auch wenn der Sturm, der auf diese Ruhe folgen sollte, bereits dabei war, sich jenseits des Horizonts zusammenzubrauen, so änderte alle Angst der Welt nichts daran, dass die Menschen essen und sich komfortable Dinge kaufen wollten, und dazu musste die Show eben weitergehen. Man gab sich nur zu gerne der Illusion hin, man sei töricht genug, um die aus den Augen gewichene Gefahr auch aus dem Sinn zu spülen und fürchtete sich stattdessen heimlich im Schatten der Reinigungsfahrzeuge, die noch nicht damit fertig waren, das Blut des blauen, kristallinen Engels von den Gebäuden zu tilgen.  
>Offene Furcht hatte ohnehin keinen nutzen, wenn man nichts gegen ihre Quelle unternehmen konnte.<br>So ging die Sonne also wie an jedem Morgen auch auf, ohne dass sich jemand darüber wunderte dass sie das tat oder sich das Spektakel in der Angst ansah, dass man nie mehr eine Gelegenheit dazu bekommen könnte.  
>Statt mit glasigen Blicken wurde das Weichen des morgendlichen Nebels also durch die prompte Drehung mehrere Gebäude begrüßt, die noch dorthin ausgerichtet gewesen waren, wo sie dem Zentralgestirn am Abend das letzte Mal begegnet waren.<br>Gestreichelt von den ersten, sanften Strahlen des Morgens richteten sich zahllose Solarzellen zum hellsten Fleck des Himmels aus, um noch mehr von den Geschenken des ewigen Sommers in das Stromnetz zu pumpen, wo sie auch dringend gebraucht wurden – Denn mit den Gebäuden kamen auch die Menschen in Gang und mit ihnen auch der Berufsverkehr – nicht alle von ihnen entschieden sich dafür, mit dem Fahrrad oder zu Fuß über Gehwege und Grün zu spurten: Weichen mussten umgestellt, Straßenbahnen bewegt und Verkehrsampeln mussten beleuchtet werden; Neu in den Himmel geschossene Flugzeuge schwebten über zahllosen Menschen hinweg, die stetig auf ihre Uhren starrten, auf das Umschalten einer Ampel warteten, Zeitung lasen oder noch halb verschlafen vor sich hin döste – wohin man auch sah waren massenweise Menschen, die vom in Gang kommenden Puls der Stadt durch die Straßen gepumpt wurden um sie zu beleben wie das Blut durch einen Körper.  
>Hier und da sah man auch mal ein paar der überaus seltenen Menschen, die nicht aussahen, als ob die dringend irgendwo hin mussten – eine dieser Personen, die es nicht eilig zu haben schien, konnte man gerade die Rolltreppe von einem Straßenübergang herunterfahren sehen – Es war ein melancholisch wirkender junger Mann in einer schlichten Schuluniform, der sich erst seit zwei Monaten und einer Woche zu den Bürgern dieser Stadt zählte.<br>Man sah es ihm vielleicht nicht an, aber diesem unscheinbaren Jungen, der da an den zu seinem Walkman gehörigen Kopfhörern hing war es zu verdanken, dass sich die Menschen in dieser Stadt die Muße zu solchem regen Treiben leisten konnten - Er war Ikari Shinji, das Third Child, der designierte Pilot der humanoiden Kriegsmaschine Evangelion 01.  
>Nachdem er für sich, seine Aufpasserin, auf die er zumeist aufpasste, und deren Haus-Pinguin das Frühstück gemacht und sämtliche noch anfallenden Haushalts-Besorgungen erledigt hatte, begab er sich, sofern es denn ein Werktag, wie zum Beispiel der heutige Dienstag war, auf dem Weg zur Schule, wobei er zumeist an ebendiesem Straßenübergang vorbeikam., wo er, wie heute auch, gelegentlich seine auf ihn wartenden Freunde antraf.<br>Zumeist reichte den Anblick allein aus, um Shinjis Miene deutlich aufzuhellen – Freunde zu haben war etwas, woran der Vierzehnjährige sich erst vor kurzem gewöhnt hatte. Die Erinnerungen an die Zeiten, in denen er sich niemals getraut hätte, einen gleichaltrigen anzusprechen war noch frisch in seinem Gedächtnis und dienten jetzt, wo sie zur Vergangenheit gehörten, als eine Quelle von Wertschätzung und Dankbarkeit – gleich nachdem er sein Glück immer noch kaum glauben könnend seine Kopfhörer aus seinen Ohren gezupft hatte, lief er in freudiger Erwartung zu den anderen Jungen hinüber und begrüßte sie mit ein paar zurückhaltenden, aber von Herzen kommenden Worten.  
>Das kleine Grüppchen, dass sich da am Fuße der Rolltreppe zusammengefunden hatte, setzte sich neben dem etwas schüchternen Retter der Erde, der schon an und für sich eine kleine Kuriosität war, auch noch aus ein paar anderen Zutaten zusammen, die man normalerweise nicht auf einem Haufen vermuten würde – unter anderem fand sich dort der beste Freund des großen Helden von Tokyo-3, der freischaffende Classenclown Suzuhara Touji, ein zuverlässiger, wenn auch etwas überdrehter Zeitgenosse, der nebenbei auch noch ein vorbildlicher großer Bruder wie auch ein begnadeter Sportler war, sowie Aida Kensuke, der ansässige Militär-Nerd, der, obgleich man es ihm bei der Waghalsigkeit, die er mitunter an den Tag legte, nicht sofort glauben würde, ein intelligenter, wohlinformierter junger Mann von großer Menschenkenntnis war. Der vierte im Bunde, der erst vor relativ kurzer Zeit begonnen hatte, sich dem eigentümlichen Terzett hin und wieder anzuschließen, war der gemeinhin als eigenbrötlerischer Einserschüler bekannte Mitsurugi Nagato, der sich als höfliches, sensibles Mitglied dieser Gesellschaft entpuppt hatten, nachdem das Trio erst mal ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte – selbst jemanden in diese Gruppe hinein zu führen und das seiner Meinung nach nicht ganz verdiente Glück, das ihm zuteil geworden war, weiterzugeben war für Shinji eine wertvolle Erfahrung gewesen, die wie viele andere Dinge auch das dünne Lächeln auf seinen Lippen den ganzen, restlichen Weg zur Schule aufrecht erhielt, denn er nicht mehr allein, sondern meist zumindest zu dritt und auch immer öfters zu viert bestritt.<br>Und zu viert erreichten sie auch nach ein paar mit regen Unterhaltungen gefüllten Minuten das Schulgebäude, dessen weiße Fassade im Sonnenlicht fast schon etwas zu leuchten schien.  
>Je dichter jedoch der Strom aus uniformierten Schülern wurde, desto öfter hörten die Jungs einen durch alle Münder wandernden Namen, der sie an die einzige Sache erinnerte, die nicht zur Normalität zurückgekehrt war, und das wohl auch nie wieder tun würde – der einst leere Sitzplatz einen Tisch neben und eine Reihe hinter dem der Klassensprecherin, auf dem jetzt ein grausames Biest namens Shikinami Asuka Langley hauste.<br>In der ganzen Schule wurde von nichts anderem mehr geredet, sie war von morgens bis abends das Thema Nummer eins, sobald die Lehrer mal eine halbe Minute nicht hinsahen.  
>Alle Mädchen wollten entweder ihre Freundinnen sein oder in ihrem Körper stecken, alle Jungs ließen keine einzige Chance verstreichen, den vormals erwähnten Körper anzugaffen.<br>Asuka da, Asuka hier – hatte sich Shinji damals schnell als Schulschwarm etabliert, sobald sein Nebenjob bekannt geworden war, so sorgte Asuka durch das ständige Tragen ihrer Nervenclips dafür, dass keiner auch nur fünf Minuten lang vergaß, wer der designierte Pilot von Einheit zwei war – und so kam es, dass nun auch die männlichen und lesbischen Mitglieder der Schulgemeinde jemanden hatten, dem sie hinterhersabbern konnten.  
>Anders als das schüchterne Third Child, dass die ersten Wochen einfach übersehen worden war, sorgte Asuka schon am ersten Tag dafür, dass jeder ihren Namen kannte, und setzte sich prompt an die Spitze jener Vereinigung von beliebten Mädchen, die bestimmten, was „cool" und was „angesagt" war, und wenn die Schülerschaft guten Gewissens Terrorisieren würden.<br>Vielleicht von dem Wunsch motiviert, etwas verspätet Rache für seine unglücksselige Mütze zu nehmen, hatte Touji im Laufe der Woche beschlossen, mit Kensukes Unterstützung zumindest ein bisschen Gewinn aus der Situation zu schlagen, indem sie die geilen, von Hormonen erschütterten Massen mit aus „interessanten" Winkeln geschossenen Fotos der Schul-Diva zu versorgen, die diese dann wohl zum Zwecke der Unterstützung ihrer Phantasie bei ihren… abendlichen Aktivitäten benutzen würden.  
>Touji war auf die Idee gekommen nachdem die Kopien von Kensukes filmischer Erfassung des Kampfes und des Flugzeugträgers nicht nur bei seinen Mit-Nerds gut ankamen, sondern auch bei ganz gewöhnlichen Schülern beiderlei Geschlechts sehr beliebt waren, die je nach sexueller Orientierung den „niedlichen Ikari-kun" oder die „Sexy Shikinami" in Aktion sehen wollten – es war sehr vorteilhaft gewesen, dass beide in dem EVA gesessen hatten.<br>Nach dem schmieden ihres teuflischen Plans hatten sich die beiden ohne Nagato und Shinji, die das wohl entweder für unanständig gehalten hätten, und, im Falle des letzteren, zu viel Angst vor der unausstehlichen EVA-Pilotin hatte, auf dem Weg gemacht, um ihr Tagewerk zu beginnen – Asuka in der Menge mit ihren neuen Freundinnen, Asuka, wie sie ihren Durst an einem Wasserhahn stillte, an dessen Stelle sich sie Käufer wohl etwas ganz anderen vorstellen würde, Asuka, wie sie lächelnd in all ihrem Glanze an ein paar eifersüchtig dreinblickenden Mädchen vorbeilief, Asuka in ihren knappen Sportkleidern oder beim Umziehen…  
>Knips, knips, Knips, und schon war der Moment auf ewig auf Film gebannt, bereit, um die zwei Jungs stinkend reich zu machen!<br>Viele von den Bildern waren verwackelt, unscharf oder zeigten bis weilen aus irgendeinem Grund, der mit der Tatsache, dass Touji hier der Fotograf gewesen war, zusammenhängen könnte, aber nicht musste, viel mehr von der Rückenansicht der halbnackten Klassensprecherin zeigten als von Asuka, waren aber irgendwie trotzdem ein Kassenschlager.  
>Den kleinen Filmstreifen, auf dem Asuka die zahllosen Liebesbriefe, die eines Morgens aus ihrem Schulfach gepurzelt waren, mit größten Freuden und himmelschreiender Grausamkeit zertrampelt hatte, würden die Jungs jedoch lieber für sich behalten – Die Seifenblasen der liebeskranken Trottel hier zum Platzen zu bringen, wäre wohl weder nett noch profitabel.<br>Alles in allem war der Handel mit den Bildchen ein lukratives Geschäft gewesen, dessen Erlös die beiden in einen Ersatz der von der teutonischen Furie vernichteten Kameralinse beziehungsweise Mütze zu investieren gedachten.  
>Es war doch Glück im Unglück gewesen, dass diese Asuka, so ätzend sie doch sein mochte, zugegebenermaßen wirklich sexy aussah. Man konnte wirklich von Glück sagen, das die gewinnbringenden Fotografien wie auch ihr zuckersüßes Aussehen nichts von den Schrecken ihres wahren Gesichtes verrieten – denn um dieses angaffen zu können würden die ortsansässigen Lustmolche, wie die unglücksseligen Jungs, die von der glamourösen Zicke seit einer Woche regelmäßig königlich gepiesakt und kurzerhand auf den griffigen, wenn auch nicht sehr schmeichelhaften Namen „Idiotenquartett" getauft worden waren, aus eigener Erfahrung bestätigen konnten, wohl keinen einzigen Yen hergeben, sondern wohl eher noch zahlen, um so schnell wie möglich weit, weit weg von ihr zu kommen.<br>Doch leider konnte kein Geld der Welt Shinji vor dem Horror bewahren, der, an seinen Freunden vorbeigehend wie an besseren Kartoffelsäcken, vergnüglich auf ihn zugeschlendert kam.  
>Es sagte schon etwas über jemanden aus, wenn der bloße Klang ihrer Stimme einen Jungen, der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit nicht viel mehr als einem Messer einem überirdischen Monster entgegen gestürmt war, ängstlich zusammenzucken ließ, obgleich diese Beschreibung Shinji zugegebenermaßen bedrohlicher klingen ließ, als er war.<br>Das Erschaudern des männlichen Piloten gekonnt ignorierend lief Asuka näher an ihn heran als es ihm lieb war, und grüßte ihn mit einem Freudenstrahlen, dass sich wohl auch aus seinem deutlich sichtbaren nährte, und wieder einmal keinen Zweifel daran ließ, wer hier das Alphatier war, auf irgendeiner fremden Sprache, mit deren Kenntnis sie des Öfteren protzte.  
>Teils, weil er einfach ein höflicher Mensch war, der es nicht wirklichauf Konfrontationen anlegte, aber auch, weil er glaubte, so eventuell weiteren Demütigungen entgehen zu können, zwang er sich trotz der Furcht und der Abneigung, die er nicht ganz zu verbergen vermochte zu einem Lächeln und versuchte den Teil ihrer fremdländischen Äußerung, der nach einer Begrüßung geklungen hatte, so unverschandelt wie es seiner ungeübten Zunge möglich war, zu wiederholen.<br>Doch seine Anstrengungen blieben vergebens, sie lief weiter zu ihm hin und platzierte ihre Hand unangenehm Nahe an seinem Gesicht – ein Omen, dass ihm verriet, dass er seiner heutigen Portion an Schmerzen wohl nicht entgehen würde.  
>„Also wirklich!" meckerte sie fast schon beiläufig, als ob nichts weiter wäre – mittlerweile hatte sich um sie beide eine Traube aus schaulustigen, besorgten und eifersüchtigen Menschen gebildet, was bei Shinji einfach nur den Wunsch auslöste, in die Tiefen des Erdreiches zu entschwinden – Menschenaufläufe machten ihn immer unsagbar nervös und unsicher, es gab so viele Menschen, auf die er achten musste, so viele Blicke, die ihn kritisch prüften, so viel Getuschel, von dem er nur die Hälfte verstand und sich die andere Hälfte durch seine alles andere als optimistische Selbsteinschätzung verzerrt zusammenreimte.<br>Die Leute schienen teils eifersüchtig zu sein und teils zu hoffen, dass die oh so hübsche Konkurrenz vielleicht bald unter der Haube befinden würde, und es trieb ihn zum Wahnsinn – Und dieses Mädchen genoss jede Sekunde dazu, sie weitete sich an seinem Unglück, ihr Ego wuchs mit jedem Gaffer – Sie liebte es offensichtlich, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, fühlte sich morgens erst richtig wach, wenn sie im Rampenlicht gebadet hatte, und hatte wenig Skrupel, ihn zu ihrer persönlichen Belustigung mit hinein zu ziehen, unberührt von den Gefühlen, mit denen dies ihn überschwemmte…  
>Er verstand sie wirklich beim besten Willen nicht.<br>„Du sieht ja schon am frühen Morgen so trübsinning aus!" tadelte Asuka fast schon spielerisch mit verwirrender Leichtigkeit, bevor sie sich mit ihren Fingern an seiner Stirn verging, ihn einfach so anlangend als sei sie nicht in jemand anderes Privatsphäre, sondern ihrem eigenen Element, wie ein Fisch, der pfeilschnell durchs Wasser schoss und zu glitschig war, als dass man ihn fest- oder aufhalten könnte. „Wenn jemand die Ehre hat, von meiner Wenigkeit begrüßt zu werden, hat er gefälligst zu strahlen! Ich bin das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule!"  
>Nachdem sie ihren Spaß gehabt hatte, ließ sie den ziemlich unglücklich aussehenden Knaben stehen wie ausgekühlten Kaffee – Doch noch bevor der Junge Gelegenheit hatte, erleichtert auszuatmen, schien Asuka entschieden zu haben, dass sie sich doch noch für ihn interessierte – oder wenigstens für die Informationen, die sie vielleicht aus seinem Munde erhalten konnte.<br>„Ach ja" fragte sie fast beiläufig. „Wo ist eigentlich die andere?"  
>„Die…andere?" wiederholte Shinji verwirrt, überlegend, wen sie mit dieser recht unbestimmten, aber klar abschätzigen, wenn nicht sogar betont respektlosen Ausdruck gemeint haben wollte. „Wen meinst du…"<br>Sie sah ihn an, als sei er an einer einfachen Rechnung auf Grundschulniveau kläglich gescheitert.  
>„Bist du bescheuert oder was?" klagte sie, die Arme ärgerlich in die Hüften gestemmt.<br>„Na, das First Child, natürlich! Wen soll ich denn bitte sonst meinen?"  
>„Oh… Du meinst Ayanami…" schloss er schließlich, seinen Blick auf eine der unscheinbaren Parkbänke am Rande des Schulhofs richtend, auf deren Rei gelegentlich die Pausen und Wartezeiten vor dem Unterricht verbrachte, wenn sie denn nicht im Klassenzimmer saß – Das wusste er, weil er über die letzte Woche verteilt mehrmals versucht hatte, sich dazu durchzuringen, sie anzusprechen – Die ersten paar Male hatte er sich nicht getraut, auch nurein einziges Wort zu sagen, später war er einfach abgehauen, als sie sein wohl nicht sehr dezentes Starren in ihre Richtung bemerkt und zu ihm aufgeschaut hatte, und danach war es bei einem schlichten „Hallo" geblieben, auf dass sie nicht wirklich geantwortet oder sonst wie reagiert hatte – Etwas mehr Erfolg hatte er damit, auf den Gruß Fragen folgen zu lassen, auf die Rei in der Regel antwortete, wenn auch in den meisten Fällen in Einzeilern.<br>Zudem vielen ihm in der Gegenwart des blauhaarigen Mädchens selten Fragen oder Gesprächsthemen die über „Wie geht's dir?" oder „Was machst du so?" hinausgingen. Gestern war es ihm gelungen, fast schon so etwas wie ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen, nachdem sie auf letztere Frage mit „Ich lese." geantwortet hatte – Ihm war mittlerweile aufgefallen, dass sie das recht oft tat (Sie hatte sich zum Beispiel auch mit einem Buch beschäftigt, als sie damals in seinem Krankenzimmer auf sein Erwachen gewartet hatte), und sprach sie darauf an, sie fragend, was sie so las – Es war eine Sammlung von wissenschaftlichen Abhandlungen über einen seltsamen, obskuren Zweig der Naturwissenschaft gewesen, den er wohl in hundert Jahren nicht verstehen würde – Als er das First Child gefragt hatte, ob sie es verstand, hatte sie jedoch knapp mit „Ja" geantwortet – Laut Rei war das Buch von niemand geringeres als Shinji's Vater ausgeliehen. Als er fragte, wie es diesem denn so ging, erfuhr er, dass er wieder einmal auf Geschäftsreise war.  
>Wieder einmal war ihm schmerzlich klar geworden, wie wenig er mit diesem Mann, der ihm sein Leben geschenkt hatte, eigentlich zu tun hatte – und wie viel näher das blauhaarige Mädchen ihrem gemeinsamen Vorgesetzten zu stehen schien. Er hatte darauf zunächst erst einmal etwas inkohärentes hervorgestottert, dass ursprünglich mal ein von ehrlichem Staunen geprägtes Kompliment bezüglich Reis Intelligenz sein sollte, konnte aber nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob sein Vater ihm wohl auch Bücher ausleihen würde, wenn er diese komplexe, kleingedruckte Fachliteratur ebenfalls verstehen würde.<br>Doch wie immer dem auch sei, auch heute fand sich Rei samt einem dicken Wälzer an ihrem angestammten Platz, in dessen Richtung Asuka einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick später direkt losmarschierte, bevor Shinji irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte.  
>Im Nachhinein wunderte es ihn doch etwas, dass Asuka erst jetzt nach einer ganzen Woche Interesse daran zeigte, eine der einzigen beiden Leute kennen zu lernen, die in diesem Krieg an ihrer Seite kämpfen würden. Das es Rei gab hatte sie jedenfalls die ganze Zeit gewusst – sie hatte sie schon damals auf dem Schiff erwähnt, wenn Shinji's Erinnerungen ihm da keinen Streich spielten.<br>Die Menschentraube, insbesondere deren männlicher Anteil folgten ihr, auch, weil sie wohl so etwas wie einen Zickenkrieg erwarteten.  
>Wie Shinji es schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen erlebt hatte, liebte es Captain Shikinami ungemein, auf andere herabzusehen – Wenn kein hochhausgroßer Evangelion in der Nähe war, auf den sie sich hätte stellen können, und sie sich noch nicht sicher war, ob die andere Person es sich gefallen lassen würde, auf den Boden befördert zu werden, musste eben ein halbhohes Mäuerchen dazu dienen, ihr ein Gefühl von Überlegenheit zu bescheren.<br>Schon allein ihre Pose signalisierte unter anderem durch die breite Beinhaltung und die an der Hüfte befindliche Hand, dass sich die rothaarige EVA-Piloten für extrem wichtig hielt – Es kam ihr absolut nicht in die Tüte, dass sie jemandem ansprechen musste, damit dieser sie bemerkte – ihr Stolz verlangte, dass andere sie zu bemerken hatten.  
>Da ihr Realitätssinn jedoch noch so weit vorhanden war, dass sie noch eine blasse Ahnung davon zu haben schien, dass vor einer Wirkung zunächst einmal so etwas wie eine Ursache da sein musste, versuchte sie dieses „bemerkt werden" aktiv herbeizuführen, indem sie sich einfach mal ganz penetrant in den Weg der Sonnenstrahlen stellte, die Reis Literatur beleuchteten.<br>Da sie im Gegensatz zu Asuka nicht wirklich der hitzköpfige Typ war, bestand die Reaktion der Pilotin von Einheit Null lediglich darin, ihr Buch ein bisschen weiter nach links zu haben – Erst, als das Second Child einen Schritt zur Seite ging, um ihren Schatten auf die neue Position des Printmediums auszurichten, und sich, für den Fall das der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht verstanden werden sollte, dazu bequemte, ihr Gegenüber zu grüßen, schaute Rei zu ihr auf, wobei sie sich nicht zu ihr hin drehte sondern einzig und allein ihre Augen bewegte, einfach, weil das schon ausreichte, um ihre Mit-Pilotin sehen zu können.  
>„Du bist also Ayanami Rei, die Pilotin des Prototyps, hm?"<br>Das First Child blickte wortlos zu ihr hoch.  
>„Ich bin Asuka. Shikinami Asuka Langley, die Pilotin von EVA 02!" verkündete sie bombastisch mit einem nicht ganz aufrichtigen Lächeln, dass ihr folgendes Angebot wie schon die deutliche Verwendung des Wortes „Prototyp" eher wie eine Art herablassende Mitleidsgeste klingen ließ, als wie ehrliches Interesse: „Hey, lass uns Freundinnen sein!"<br>„…Weshalb?" fragte Rei leise, ihren Blick wieder abwendend, nachdem sie sich Asukas Gesicht gemerkt, ihm gedanklich ihren Namen zugeordnet hatte, und nun keinen wirklichen Grund dazu sah, sie weiter anzusehen.  
>Sie kannte sich nicht wirklich mit solchen Dingen aus, und sie waren auch nie Teil ihrer Aufgaben gewesen, doch soweit sie das verstand, waren Freunde gewöhnlich Menschen, die man gut kannte, die man mochte und mit denen man gerne Zeit verbringt… Sie kannte das Second Child überhaupt nicht und konnte sie deshalb auch logischerweise nicht mögen – wobei „nicht mögen" als simple Abwesenheit von Zuneigung und nicht als implizierte Abneigung zu verstehen war, zu der Rei wohl auch keinen Grund gesehen hätte. – Wieso also das Freundschaftsangebot?<br>„Weil es eben… in vieler Hinsicht ganz praktisch wäre." antwortete Asuka, etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht mit ihrer Hand gestikulierend. Das irgendjemand nicht die Freundin einer tollen, attraktiven, beliebten Elitepilotin wie ihr sein wollen sollte, erschien ihr kaum möglich – Dieser schräge Paradiesvogel hier, der sie nur den alten, fast zum Altmetall gehörigen Prototypen anvertraut hatten, und die hier völlig einsam und allein in der Ecke saß wie eine absolute Loserin (Selbst dieser Trottel von Third Child war ja fähig gewesen, sich zumindest ein paar Kumpel zuzulegen, auch, wenn es nur solche peinlichen Witzfiguren waren – Eine Null, Lackaffe, ein Nerd und ein Streber, sonst natürliche Feinde, vereint in Harmonie! Man glaubte es kaum. So etwas war wohl wirklich nur möglich, wenn die Apokalypse ständig auf der Türschwelle stand!) sollte doch froh sein, wenn sie so eine Chance bekam – doch sie beschloss zum Wohle ihrer leicht bescheuerten, potentiellen neuen Freundin nett zu bleiben.  
>Es stellte für sie eine ungeheure Kränkung da, dass jemand sie nicht mögen könnte.<br>Nach der Antwort, die sie auf ihre Versuche, freundlich zu sein, letzlich bekam, sah Asuka letzlich ein, dass hier wohl Hopfen und Malz verloren waren:  
>„Ich freunde mich mit dir an, sobald man es mir befiehlt."<br>Anders als das Second Child war Rei die Art von Person, die sich nicht viel aus einem Ruf oder Beliebtheit machte, und auch gar nicht darüber nachdachte oder verstand, wie sie auf andere wirkte – Da sie nur wenig Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen hatte, wäre sie wohl nicht fähig gewesen, sich selbst so einzuschätzen, wenn man sie gefragt hätte, doch das First Child war, auch wenn sie insgesamt nett und nicht nachtragend war, nicht der Typ, der Freunde „sammelte" und aus deren Anzahl eine Art Wert für sich errechnete – Sie gehörte eher zu der Sorte, die sich nur einigen wenigen, engen Vertrauten öffnete, die ihr dann aber auch sehr viel bedeuteten.  
>Sie fühlte persönlich im Moment nicht den Wunsch, sich mit Asuka anzufreunden – Sie beantwortete einfach nur deren Frage. Dass diese sich dadurch beleidigt fühlen könnte, begriff sie nicht, ebenso wenig, wie sie verstand, dass ihr Verweis auf etwaige Befehle die anderen irritieren könnte – Sie sagte es einfach, weil „Nein" nicht die korrekte Antwort gewesen wäre – Würde sie den Befehl bekommen, sich mit ihr anzufreunden, zum Beispiel, um ihre Effektivität im Kampf zu steigern, wäre das Part ihrer Aufgabe, und die ging vor – immerhin existierte Rei ja, um die Aufgabe zu erledigen, und nicht die Aufgabe für Rei.<br>Über viele dieser Dinge nicht Bescheid wissend fiel Asukas Eindruck von ihrer Mit-Pilotin relativ ernüchternd aus – „Hat die einen an der Waffel?"

Hiernach verzog sich die große Captain Shikinami zusammen mit ihrem Kranz aus jasagenden, mitlaufenden, schleimtriefenden Mädchen, bei denen sie sich darüber beklagte, was das wohl für eine Asoziale sei, ob die sich wohl für was Besseres halte, weil sie auch einen EVA steuere, obwohl der von Asuka klar besser sei, dass es kein Wunder war, dass sie so eingebildet war, wenn ihre Eltern ihr erlaubten, ihre Haare in solch einer grässlichen, unnatürlichen Farbe zu färben, und dass sie ohnehin das berühmte kleine Prinzesschen des Commanders war.  
>Darauf bekam sie wohl die üblichen Geschichten zu hören, wie Shinji sie einst von Touji und Kensuke erzählt bekommen hatte, von wegen, dass Rei noch nie Freunde gehabt habe, und dass sie wohl zurück geblieben sei.<br>Shinji wunderte sich, dass es Rei nichts auszumachen schien – Sie saß einfach nur da und las weiter ihr Buch. An ihrer Stelle hätte er sich abscheulich gefühlt, wenn alle so über ihn geredet hätten – Es wäre sein schlimmster Alptraum. Doch neben Intelligenz war wohl auch Stärke etwas, dass Rei ihm voraus hatte. Zwischen ihm und diesen beiden Mädchen war ein sehr tiefer Graben. Auch zwischen ihm und Asuka – Denn unausstehlich wie sie war, sie konnte es einfach sagen, wenn ihr jemand nicht passte, während sie ihm wohl zurecht vorwarf, dass er sich herumschubsen ließ… andererseits versuchte er nur, nett zu sein und Streit zu vermeiden, etwas, dass Asuka nie in den Sinn käme.  
>Es stimmte schon, dass sie bewundernswerte Eigenschaften an sich hatte, aber er… nun, er wollte keine starken Worte in den Mund nehmen, aber es war so, dass er sie wirklich, wirklich, wirklich nicht mochte – Zu hören, wie sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen über Rei ausließ, machte ihm jetzt, wo er dieses Mädchen kennen gelernt hatte, ihre Welt (Diese leere, kleine Wohnung, die verlassene Plattenbausiedlung… Sein Vater), ihre Sorgen („Ich hab sonst nichts") und ihre Stärke gesehen hatte, machte es ihn fast schon wütend, diese Gespräche zu hören – Der Gedanke, hinzugehen, und etwas dagegen zu tun durchkreuzte seinen Verstand, wurde aber augenblicklich verworfen. Er war wohl doch ein Feigling und außerdem würden sich am Ende alle über ihn lustig machen… umso überraschter war Shinji, als er neben sich Nagatos Stimme hörte, die die Worte aus seiner eigenen Seele an die Luft zu bringen schien: „Ich… ich will wirklich nicht unhöflich klingen aber… sollten dieser Leute vor einem Mädchen, dass ihr Leben für sie alle riskiert hat, nicht anders reden…? Überhaupt, so redet man doch nicht über Menschen…"<br>„Da hast du schon recht…" entgegnete Touji. „…Aber ein bisschen was ist an der Sache ja schon dran. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Shinji, aber ihr EVA-Piloten seid schon ein ziemlich bunter Haufen…"  
>Kensuke konnte diese Feststellung nachvollziehen, reagierte darauf jedoch weniger mit Skepsis als mit Erheiterung: „Meint ihr, das heißt, ich würde gut dazu passen?"<p>

-

Nachdem das erste Klingeln erklungen war, hatten sich sämtliche Schüler inklusive der EVA-Piloten schleunigst in ihre respektiven Klassenzimmer verladen, bis sie eine Mathematikstunde später, bei der die eigentliche Mathematik nach fünf Minuten aufgehört hatte, weil der alte Lehrer wieder begonnen hatte, endlos über den Second Impact zu schwafeln, von eben derselben Klingel erlöst wurden – Shinjis Schultage und –Pausen gingen genau wie seine Morgen mittlerweile wieder angenehme, geregelte Bahnen, die ihn die absolute Unnormalität seiner Situation fast schon vergessen ließen und ihm in den kurzen Momenten, in denen er darüber nachdachte, beinahe grotesk vorkamen.  
>Dennoch glaubte er, dass es ihn zum größten Teil glücklich machte, mit Touji, Kensuke und Nagato um einen ihrer Tische herum zu sitzen und sich zu unterhalten, als Grüppchen zusammensitzend wie alle anderen auch.<br>Er sah eine Szene vor sich, wie sie sich fast jeden Tag ereignete – Kensuke war dabei, irgendetwas begeistert zu erklären, Touji gab dazu teils witzige, teils skeptische Kommentare ab, Nagato brachte hier und da zögerliche Kommentare an, oder merkte etwas an, dass mit Politik und der heutigen Gesellschaft zu tun hatte. Letzterer beschäftigte seine Hände dabei zumeist gleichzeitig mit einem seiner Puzzlewürfel oder einem kleinen Geduldsspiel, was Touji zunächst ein wenig gestört hatte – Kensuke fand die Dinger selbst toll und Shinji hatte aufgrund der irren Wendungen, die sein Leben in letzter Zeit genommen hatte, gelernt, seltsame Dinge einfach hinzunehmen. Bals war jedoch klar geworden, dass der junge mit dem Kopfverband ihnen trotz der kleinen Spielzeuge mit voller Aufmerksamkeit zuhörte. Kensuke hatte „zu seiner Verteidigung" leicht scherzhaft angemerkt, dass Nagato wohl trotz seines gefassten, ruhigen äußeren noch etwas nervös in der Gegenwart von anderen, vor allem so „aufgedrehten" anderen war, und seine Hände daher irgendwie beschäftigt haben wollte, weil er, wie viele Menschen das taten, wenn sie nervös waren, einfach nicht wusste, wo er seine Hände hinstecken sollte. Der ältere Junge hatte das durch ein zögerliches Nicken bestätigt – irgendwie bewunderte Shinji Kensuke für seine Fähigkeit, bei anderen genau die richtigen Knöpfchen zu drücken und diese so zu verstehen.  
>Er selbst musste zugeben, dass er von den meisten Menschen in seiner näheren Umgebung herzlich wenig Ahnung hatte – sogar von Misato, oder von den beiden Mädchen, zu denen seine Blicke des öfteren abschweiften, wenn er mit ihnen im selben Raum saß – Da war erst mal natürlich Ayanami, die wie üblich alleine an ihrem Platz saß und still aus dem Fenster blickte.<br>Sie sollten sich seit dem Kampf neulich ja näher gekommen sein aber… Die Ausnahmesituation hatte beim Austausch tiefer Gefühle wohl geholfen. Er traute sich kaum zu ihr hin… welcher Junge in seinem alter traute sich schon, ein hübsches Mädchen anzusprechen?  
>Und dann auch noch einer wie er… Zu sehen, dass er nichts daran geändert hatte, wie sie stets mutterseelenallein in ihrer Ecke hockte, war nicht ermutigend.<br>Doch es gab seit letzter Woche auch einen weiteren Pol dieses Klassenzimmers, der seine Blicke magnetisch auf sich zu ziehen schien – Shikinami Asuka.  
>Vielleicht war es… weil er ein Stück weit neidisch auf sie war, oder weil sie ja trotz allem irgendwie im selben Boot saßen….<br>Oder vielleicht, weil auch Touji gelegentlich zu ihr rüber schielte, um sich über sie aufzuregen.  
>Meistens stand sie da und lachte zusammen mit anderen Mädchen über das Unglück irgendwelcher Prominenten oder den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch, aber die Momente, die Shinji wirklich interessierten, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig faszinierten, waren die seltenen Augenblicke, in denen Asuka allein war.<br>Wenn sie, wie jetzt, an ihrem Tisch lehnte und mit ihrem GameBoy spielte.  
>Das… das passte gar nicht zu dem Bild, dass die meisten Leute auf der Schule von ihr hatten, Videospiele… Da sah sie, so verrückt es auch klang, fast ein bisschen aus wie er selbst mit seinen Kopfhörern, da hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt und trug nicht dieses Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht, sondern wirkte genervt oder sogar… betrübt?<br>Shinji musste daran denken, wass er in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte, in dem sie zusammen das Maul des siebten Engels geöffnet hatten. Da war etwas gewesen, das ihn an ihn selbst erinnert hatte…  
>Vielleicht war das, was sie allen anderen zeigte, ja nur eine Maske – und etwa genau so wahrscheinlich war er wohl der Kaiser von China.<br>Bevor er den Gedanken, dass er irgendwie mit ihr mitfühlen könnte noch beenden konnte, wurde er live Zeuge davon, wie sie statt auf die Liebesbriefe, die sie ständig bekam, einmal direkt auf deren Urheber stampfte und zwei Jungen, die im wörtlichen Sinne bei ihr Schlange gestanden hatten, um sie anzumachen oder ihr die Liebe zu gestehen, mit einem einzigen Tritt umwarf, wie zwei Dominosteine.  
>Man musste wohl wirklich ein actionfilmreifes Abbild von Männlichkeit von Kaji's Kaliber sein, um von ihr überhaupt als ein möglicher Liebhaber wahrgenommen zu werden.<br>Nein, zwischen Shikinami Asuka und ihm selbst gab es definitiv keine noch so klitzekleinen Ähnlichkeiten. Sie hätten genauso gut in verschiedenen Welten leben können, die sich voneinander genauso unterschieden wie dieses angenehme Schülerleben mit Freunden und so weiter und die brutale Realität der Kämpfe, in denen er jeden Moment wieder hineingezogen werden könnte – immerhin war jetzt schon eine ganze Woche ohne Engel-Angriffe vergangen… Und doch erinnerten ihn subtile kleine Dinge wie die Nervenclips in Asukas Haaren doch daran, dass diese beiden, grundverschiedenen Welten Teil seines Lebens waren.  
>Diese Beiden und noch wesentlich verrücktere… Der alte Lehrer hatte es inzwischen weggewischt, aber heute Morgen, als der Klassenraum aufgeschlossen wurde, stand etwas an der Tafel – Ein paar nur halb weggewischte Rechenaufgaben von gestern und ein kleiner, unauffälliger Schriftzug an der linken unteren Ecke der Tafel – „Die Welt ist falsch", gezeichnet I.Y…<br>Was den Adressaten dieser Nachricht anging, hatte er nicht die geringste Spur eines Zweifels, erst recht nicht, als Kensuke davon zu erzählen begann, dass der mysteriöse Mörder seit Wochen keine neuen Opfer getötet hatte, und das jetzt darüber spekuliert werde, woran dass wohl lag…

Shinji war schon wieder tief in die Unterhaltung versunken, die er mit seinen Freunden führte, als Asuka wieder Gesellschaft bekam.  
>Zunächst reagierte sie auf das weiche „Uhm…?" mit einem leicht genervten, fragenden Laut, traf als sie zu ihrem Besucher aufschaute jedoch zu ihrer Überraschung keinen weiteren Verehrer an, sondern ein Mädchen an – Eines, dass nicht zu denen gehörte, die sich des Öfteren um ihren Platz scharten – Es war ein sommersprossiges Mädchen mit zwei Zöpfen, an denen die Haargummis mit kleinen lila Glasperlen verziert waren. Braunes Haar, braune Augen, Mittelscheitel – Die Klassensprecherin, wenn sie sich nicht irrte.<br>Über sie hörte man bei den anderen Mädchen nicht das beste – Auch wenn einige, hauptsächlich eher zurückhaltende, niedliche Mauerblümchen, sie als nette, engagierte Freundin beschrieben, so war sie für die meisten anderen Mädchen, vor allem für die „beliebten" in erster Linie eine eingebildete Petze, Spielverderberin und eine aufgeblasene Zicke. Das Second Child könnte auf ihre Freunde hören und diese allein dafür Tussi zum Teufel jagen, dass sie ihr zurzeit auf dem Keks ging, doch sie zögerte.  
>Eigentlich hielt sie nicht wirklich viel von diesen dummen Gänsen, die sich wie Fähnchen nach dem Wind drehten und alles taten, um sich bei den Alphatieren einzuschleimen, fast wie… wie Puppen. Asuka sah diese Mädchen als wenig mehr als Trophäen, um als beliebt zu gelten, und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie ihr das Leid zu tun brauchte – die kannten sie ja eh nicht wirklich, die wollten sich nur in ihrem Glanz sonnen.<br>Aber diese Klassensprecherin hier… es konnte sein, dass sie ihren Ruf bessern wollte, indem sie sich mit ihr abgab, aber es könnte auch sein, dass sie sich nichts aus Beliebtheit machte sondern… wegen etwas anderem hier war.  
>Sie beschloss, sie erst mal ausreden lassen, wohl auch, weil sie sich weger der Sache mit dem First Child immer noch gekränkt fühlte (Warum mussten die anderen Piloten nur solche Vollidioten sein?)<br>„Uh… Asuka-san?" begann sie, fast schon schüchtern, teils mit dem Blick ausweichend, gar nicht so herrisch, wie sie sonst immer beschrieben wurde. „Willst du… mit mir zusammen was essen?"  
>Es klang nicht einstudiert, aufgebrezelt oder hochpoliert, sondern erstaunlich… echt.<br>„Uhm… Okay…" antwortete Asuka, untypischerweise ein wenig verunsichert wirkend, weil sie sich sonst recht schnell eine Meinung über eine Person bildete, dieses Mal aber nicht so ganz wusste, was sie von der Sache halten sollte.  
>Dieses Klassensprecher-Mädchen zeigte ein verlegenes Lächeln.<br>„Ich bin so froh, dass ich mich endlich getraut habe, dich anzusprechen…" gestand sie.  
>Sie hatte Asuka schon seit sie vor einer Woche in die Klasse gewechselt war, sofort für ihr Selbstbewusstsein und ihre Ausdruckskraft bewundert und sich gewünscht, ihre Freundin werden zu können, hatte sich aber inmitten der Menschentrauben nicht an so eine populäre Schülerin herangetraut. Hikari wusste selbst, dass sie in dem Ruf stand, die Sorte von Mädchen zu sein, von der die Jungs Alpträume hatten – Sie wollte ja niemandem etwas Böses oder so, aber es war wichtig, dass Dinge erledigt wurden und dass hier zumindest ab und zu mal so etwas wie Unterricht stadtfand, es ging ja auch um die Zukunft der selben Leute, die sie als zickig abstempelten.<br>„…Du heißt doch Hikari, oder?"  
>„Uhm… ja…"<p>

-

„Entschuldingung…? Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo hier die Räumlichkeiten der technischen Abteilung sind?"  
>Der geringfügig ältere Mann mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren und dem stylisch über der Uniform drapierten weißen Kittel drehte sich lächelnd nach ihm um.<br>„Gerne, aber bei diesem Labhyrinth hier würde ihnen eine Wegbeschreibung nicht viel nützen. Ich bringe sie hin. Ich muss da ohnehin selbst hin. Wohin soll's denn gehen? Die Testräume für die Evangelions?" Der Techniker warf einen kurzen Blick auf Kajis Uniform. „…oder vielleicht doch eher die Büros."  
>„Büros ist gut. Ist Dr. Akagi vielleicht in ihrem?"<br>„Oh, ja, das trifft sich gut. Sie müsste gerade dabei sein, die Daten des letzten Kampfes auszuwerten. Hier lang."  
>„Manomann, hier hat sich aber einiges geändert…" kommentierte Kaji, nachdem seine ‚Führung' seinen Sicherheitsausweis durch einen Schlitz zog und der Leiter der Ermittlungsabteilung hinter dem sich darauf öffnenden Tor nichts vertrautes Erkennen konnte.<br>„Da ist man mal ein paar Jahre Weg, und schon kommt man sich vor wie ein lebendes Fossil…"  
>„Das kenn ich." Stimmte der Weißkittelträger zu. „Ich bin auch erst vor kurzem hierher versetzt worden. Es hat zugegebenermaßen ein bisschen gedauert, bis ich mein neues Büro gefunden habe."<br>Er lachte etwas.  
>„Trotzdem ist es eine Schande, dass ich erst jetzt dazu komme, dass hier mit hierher zu nehmen." Er zog einen kompakten Bilderrahmen aus seiner Tasche, und präsentierte ihn Kaji stolz.<br>Das Foto zeigte den Mann in jüngeren Jahren mit einer Frau in einem längeren, roten Kleid an seiner Seite, die einen Jungen im Kindergartenalter auf ihrem Schoß sitzen hatte. „Ich habe dort zwar schon Bilder stehen, auf denen Kikyou und Nagato einzeln zu sehen sind, aber es geht nichts über ein Bild, wo wir alle zusammen drauf sind."  
>Obwohl sich Kaji bei diesen Worten ein wenig betrübt fühlte, hielt er sein Lächeln aufrecht.<br>Der andere Mann schien auf diesem Bild nur unwesendlich älter zu sein, als er selbst es an dem Tag gewesen war, an dem Misato ihn in die Wüste geschickt hatte.  
>Es machte alles viel einfacher, zu Lügen und zu Verbergen.<br>„Sie haben aber früh mit der Familienplanung angefangen."  
>„Warum warten, wenn man die Einegefunden hat?"<br>„Ja, warum warten… Die Sache ist nun einmal so, dass man nicht nur finden, sondern auch gefunden werden muss… Und dann ist das mit der Einen nun mal so, dass es, wie der Name schon sagt, nur eine davon gibt. Wenn man es vermasselt, dann hat bekommt man nicht immer eine zweite Chance."  
>„Haben Sie ihre zweite Chance denn bekommen?"<br>„Wenn, dann ist es keine besonders große Chance, fürchte ich. Aber es gibt ja auch noch andere Fische im Wasser."  
>„Versuchen Sie es, ich drücke ihnen die Daumen. Wenn es wirklich die Eine ist, sollte es den Versuch wert sein. Oh… Das hier ist mein Büro. Sie finden das von Dr. Akagi, wenn sie noch ein bisschen den Korridor entlanggehen. Sie können es nicht verfehlen, es die Tür neben der Glasscheibe, durch die man auf diesen Anzeigeschirm schauen kann.<br>Es war nett, mit ihnen zu plaudern. Ich fürchte, dass viele hier den Wert eines guten, alten Pläuschchens unterschätzen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Herr…"  
>„Kaji. Ryoji Kaji. Ermittlungsabteilung."<br>„Mitsurugi Minoru, technische Abteilung. Freut mich. Man sieht sich dann!"

-

Während die Kinder sich in der Schule noch die eine oder andere Pause gönnen konnten, so hatte Ritsuko im NERV-Hauptquartier etliche hundert Meter weiter unten nicht dieses Glück – Ihr mussten der Aschen- und der Kaffeebecher an ihrem Platz als gelegentliche Entspannung, und ihre beiden kleinen Katzenfiguren als Gesellschaft reichen – Doch das taten sie auch, zumal die Daten aus der Analyse des letzten Kampfes sehr interessant hatten.  
>Es käme ihr nie in den Sinn, sich über ihre Arbeit zu beklagen – das wäre, als würde man sich über die Luft oder die Existenz von Bäumen beklagen, Arbeit war in ihrem Leben ein allgegenwärtiger Hauptbestandteil – was, entgegen dem, was viele wohl vermuteten, nicht hieß, dass sie nichts freudvolles an warmen Berührungen fand, oder sich nicht geschmeichelt fühlte, wenn ein Mann sie von hinten umarmte und eine seiner Hände ganz dreist auf ihrer linken Brust platzierte.<br>Sie erkannte schnell, welcher alte Charmeur da seine Fänge nach ihr ausgefahren hatte, und konnte sich auch denken, worin der wahre Zweck dieses Manövers bestand- Dennoch ließ sie es sich gefallen, ja nahm es sogar dankend an, anfänglich genussvoll die Augen schließend, als sich seine wohlgeübte Hand an ihrer bescheidenen Oberweite zu schaffen machen, für deren Umfassung seine Finger fast zu groß schienen.  
>Es stimmte schon, dass sie eigentlich in einer festen Beziehung war, aber in diesem Moment übernahm eine kleine Aufstauung von Zorn fast schon beiläufig die Überhand – Er hatte ja selbst sämtliche Funktionen ihrer Seele, die sie so etwas wie Reue hätte fühlen lassen, selbst dauerhaft ausgeschaltet, als er sie verdorben hatte – Es war nicht, dass sie irgendwie entschied, dass sie diesem Mann keine solche Treue schuldete, weil er sie nie so romantisch von hinten umarmen würde, nie süße Sprüche raspelte und überhaupt nicht wirklich als so etwas wie ein Liebhaber bezeichnet werden konnte. Sie war einfach in ihn verliebt und wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er kein Interesse an ihr hatte. Also dachte sie einfach nicht an ihn und ließ es einfach geschehen – warum auch das geschminkte, vor ihrem Computer sitzende Gesicht verzerren, dass sie allen zeigte?<br>„Hast du ein bisschen abgenommen, Rit-chan?" säuselte Kaji Ryoji, dessen Stimme sie augenblicklich erkannte, verführerisch in ihr Ohr, seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ruhen lassend und so ganz raffiniert den Abstand zwischen den Hauptmassen ihrer Körper auf null reduzierend.  
>„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte sie, sein Spielchen durchaus etwas vergnügt mitspielend.<br>„Du musst wohl Liebeskummer haben." Schloss er mit dem Charme eines professionellen Casanovas. „Und woher willst du das wissen?" fragte sie, etwas neugierig darauf, wie es ihm gelungen war, mit seinen Anmachsprüchen so nah an der Wahrheit zu landen, die ihre Entspannung ein Stück weit verpuffen ließ, und ihr Lächeln unsichtbar für Kaji ein wenig verzerrte.  
>Als er mit seinen großen, männlichen, nach Arbeit, Rauch und Erde riechenden Fingern daran vorbei strich, und ihr so sanft gebot, den Kopf zu ihm drehen, sah es wieder so makellos aus wie die mit roter Tünche bedeckten Lippen, auf denen es wohnte.<br>„Das liegt daran, dass Frauen mit einem Schönheitsfleck auf der Straße ihrer Tränen dazu bestimmt sind, ständig welche zu vergießen."  
>Was Kajis Süßholzgeraspel so effektiv machte, war das er dabei so kitschig es auch sein mochte, genauso ein ernstes Gesicht behielt, als ob er über bedenkliche politische Entwicklungen oder tiefe philosophische Wahrheiten sprechen würde.<br>Ritsuko erkannte es als den billigen Trick der es war, musste sich jedoch eingestehen, es irgendwo erfreulich zu finden. Sie begann sich vorzustellen, wie diese Worte klingen würden, wenn sie mit der Stimme eines ganz anderen Mannes ausgesprochen worden wären.  
>„Ich gebe zu, dass deine Taktik ganz schön raffiniert ist, aber sie hat nur einen gravierenden Fehler. Ich fürchte ich habe gar nicht abgenommen, sondern leider 1570 Gramm zugelegt habe…"<br>„Oh?" Er ließ sich keinen Moment lang beirren oder verunsichern, sondern zog sie nur tiefer in seine Umarmung, ihr Gesicht mit der Hand, die nicht an ihrer Brust beschäftigt war und seinem eigenen, warmen, wenn auch von piksenden Stoppeln bewachsenem Gesicht einrahmend.  
>Sachte Berührung einer benutzen, nicht ganz Babyweichen, aber warmen Hand.<br>Oh welch ein Unterschied, wie viel realer sich das doch anfühlte, einfach nur durch die duftende, reale Haut, nicht verborgen unter einer knöchern weißen Maske, die einen geheiligten Bereich vor ihr verbarg, der jemand anderem geweiht war, und jede der Berührungen, nach denen sie sich verzehrte, in einen Dolchstoß verwandelte, der sie daran erinnerte, dass sie sowohl seelisch als auch körperlich nackt vor ihm war, wenn er es nicht für ihn war, nicht entstellt wegen der Kopie einer Kopie von etwas, für das sie der Ersatz des Ersatzes war, gerade noch so ins Schema passend, weil ihre Augen eine ähnlichen Grünton hatten, und die Haare noch nicht allzu viel länger waren…  
>Auch dass hier war ein Spiel und eine Lüge, aber Mensch, es war kaum zu glauben, wie viel Kunst man in eine Lüge stecken konnte, wie viel Feingefühl und Finesse man hineinstecken konnte, so viel, dass man die Lüge schon eigentlich als Märchen, wenn nicht sogar als Geschichte bezeichnen könnte.<br>Eine schöne, angenehme Lüge, beinahe ein Traum – oh, warum konnte er sich nicht dabei anstrengen sie zu belügen, er spuckte die Unwahrheiten doch sonst auch aus wie ein Automat, den man mit Münzen gefüttert hatte, die Dosen ausspie.  
>„Ich würde gerne wissen, an welchen Stellen." Flüsterte Kaji.<br>„In Ordnung, aber ich sollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass dieser Raum videoüberwacht wird."  
>„No problem!" entgegnete er unbekümmert, die James-Bond-artige Coolness, die er durch die englischen Worte wohl erreichen wollte mit seinem schrecklichen Akzent zu Nichte machend, der ihn jedoch doch noch irgendwie niedlich wirken ließ.<br>„Ich habe bereits eine Endlosschleife eingespeist."  
>„Du denkst wirklich an alles, was?"<br>„Ich mag es nun einmal nicht, zu verlieren."  
>„SOo? Dann tut mir das aber leid. Ich fürchte, du hast schon verloren." Ritsuko löste sich aus seiner Umklammerung. Es war ein nettes Schauspiel gewesen. „Eine gruselige Frau drückt sich da hinten die Nase platt."<br>Und tatsächlich – Misato sah aus, als sei sie kurz davor, überzukochen, die Glasscheibe, die dieses Büro mit dem Korridor verband mit der Feuchtigkeit aus ihrer Atemluft benetzten, als sie sich von der Scheibe löste.  
>Sie fühlte sich ein wenig ertappt, aber Schweine würden fliegen, bevor sie sich das eingestand – genau, er war es, der sich schämen müsste, hier einfach so dreist herumzuknutschen, sichtbar für alle wie ein Sonderangebotsschild im Schaufenster – möglich, dass er jedem, der an diesem Raum vorbei kam, einen kostenlosen Porno geboten hätte, wenn er eine willige Dame gefunden hätte. Was fiel ihm ein hier einfach so vor ihrer Nase leute anzugraben, und dann auch noch ihre beste Freundin! N-Nicht, dass sie irgendwie eifersüchtig wäre oder so – Nein, im Gegenteil, der Typ war eklig! Total schwanzgesteuert, Sklave der Hormone, welche diese wuchernden Haare aus seiner Gesichtshaut sprießen ließen!<br>Wer würde wegen dem schon eifersüchtig werden – Misato sicher nicht! Und dann hatte dieser Typ auch noch die Nerven, so zu tun, als ob nichts wäre, und einfach seine Konversation weiterzuführen.  
>„Es ist lange her, Ryo-chan." Grüße Ritsuko, die wie üblich etwas geübter darin war, gelassen zu bleiben. „Ja, zu lange." Stimmte der Lustmolch zu.<br>„Ich gebe zu, dass du nicht ganz so diskret bist, wie ich dich in Erinnerung hatte."  
>„Der ist doch noch nie im Leben diskret gewesen!" protestierte Misato, während sie ärgerlich in den Raum stampfte. „Was zur Hölle hast du hier zu suchen und warum bist du noch nicht zurück in Europa? Einheit Zwei ist sicher hier angekommen, also warum gehst du nicht endlich wieder?"<br>Entweder nahm er von ihrem Ärger keine Notiz, oder er hatte sich vorgenommen, ihr den Tag endgültig zu vermiesen, und hatte den mal gekonnt überhört.  
>Kerle! Für die war jedes „Nein" ein „Ja" und jedes „Verpiss dich!" eine Liebeserklärung.<br>„Ich wurde heute Morgen erst offiziell über meine Versetzung informiert." Berichtete er, sein blödes, irritierendes Grinsen nicht für eine Minute lang einstellend. „Ich werde also wohl eine ganze Weile hier bleiben. Wir drei können also wieder zusammen abhängen, genau wie damals auf der Uni!"  
>„Ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse daran, mit dir in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen!" entgegnete Misato deutlich aufgebracht. „Ich wollte hier nur mit Ritsuko sprechen. Asukas Personalakten sind bereits hierher transferiert worden! So, das war's!<br>Überhaupt, wie kommt du darauf, dass irgendjemand mit dir-"  
>Bevor die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung ihre Fähigkeiten in der Kunst des eiskalten Abservierens (oder deren Abwesenheit) noch weiter demonstrieren konnte, viel ihr mitten im Satz der Engel-Alarm ins Wort, die Anzeigewand hinter ihr mit roten, sechseckigen Warnsymbolen überziehend, die alle Mann (und auch alle Frauen) auf ihre Posten riefen und das noch einmal mit einem dröhnenden Alarmsignalton unterstrichen.<br>„…Ein Engel-Angriff?" schloss Misato schnell, von „Beleidigte Leberwurst" auf „Lara Croft Modus" umschaltend, bevor irgendjemand weitere Kommentare abgeben konnte.  
>„Wir sehen uns im Central Dogma." sagte sie, kurz Augenkontakt herstellend, in Ritsukos Richtung, noch während sie die Tür öffnete.<br>Eine Sekunde später war sie schon hinausgestürmt.  
>„Misato scheint eifersüchtig zu sein." Kommentierte Ritsuko, während sie von ihrem Platz aufstand und noch rasch ein paar Sachen zusammen suchte. „Ryo-chan, es kann sein, dass du noch eine Chance hast…."<br>„Tja…" entgegnete der schlecht rasierte Mann schulterzuckend. „Mann soll die Hoffnung ja nie aufgeben."

-

!  
>Zwischen dem LCL, dass sie durchnässte, und unförmigen Lumpen aus zuckenden Fleisch, die teils nach und nach in dieses überzugehen schienen, blickte das als „Leatha" klassifizierte Wesen mit den langen, blauen Haaren, aus der die Empfindung gekommen war, die sie alarmiert hatte.<br>Nach Blut und Eingeweiden stinkend, entkleidet, um die Besudelung des Stoffes zu erheben, erhob sie sich von der Stelle, wo sie auf Knien gearbeitet hatte, und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf.  
>Er mochte so aussehen, als ob sie einfach nur auf einen beliebigen Punkt der Blechwand einer Lagerhalle starren würde, doch in Wahrheit galt ihr Blick etwas das weit, weit hinter dieser Wand lag.<br>Das würde ihr Vorhaben leider wieder etwas verzögern – Um weiter zu machen, würde sie wohl abwarten müssen, bis dieses lästige Kind, dass da kam, um im Namen Adams diese Welt in Besitz zu nehmen, der Vergangenheit angehörte – So weit, wie sie mit ihrem Vorhaben zur Zeit war, standen die Chancen nicht schlecht, dass dieser lästige Sohn Adams sie entdecken könnte.  
>Es wäre übertrieben, es Hoffnung zu nennen, oder Leatha für eine solche Regung fähig zu halten, doch sie entschied, dass es wohl günstiger wäre, wenn sich die Angelegenheit zügig erledigen würde…<p>

_  
>(1) Weiter geht der Spaß demnächst in 06: [THE LONE AMAZON]<p> 


	23. 06: THE LONE AMAZON

06: [THE LONE AMAZON]

-

Don't do love, don't do friends  
>I'm only after success<br>Don't need a relationship  
>I'll never soften my grip<p>

Don't want cash, don't want car  
>Want it fast, want it hard<br>Don't need money, don't need fame  
>I just want to make a change<br>I just wanna change

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
>I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine<br>I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
>Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no<p>

One track mind, one track heart  
>If I fail, I'll fall apart<br>Maybe it is all a test  
>Cause I feel like I'm the worst<br>So I always act like I'm the best

If you are not very careful  
>Your possessions will possess you<br>TV taught me how to feel  
>Now real life has no appeal<br>It has no appeal

I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly,  
>I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die,<br>I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly  
>I'm gonna fail, gonna die<p>

-Marina and the Diamonds, 'Oh no'

Als die Alarmsirene ertönte, war Shinji gerade dabei gewesen, sich an einer komplexen, physikalischen Aufgabenstellung die Zähne auszubeißen, für die die Formeln, vorausgesetzt, dass er denn die richtigen verwendet hatte, ihm einfach kein sinnvolles Ergebnis liefern wollten. Obgleich der schrille Ton das Versprechen mit sich brachte, dass er die Aufgabe vor seiner Nase nicht mehr zu Ende rechnen müssen würde, fühlte er sich nicht erleichtert.  
>Ganz im Gegenteil – es war eine Welle von Anspannung, die da durch seinen Körper schoss, auch wenn sie nicht so heftig war, wie er sie erwartet hatte – es war nur noch so etwas wie ein zur-kenntnis-nehmen einer Bedrohung, keine wahre Panik mehr… Er hatte ja erwartet, dass der nächste Engel schon bald kommen würde, und eine Hand hätte nicht mehr gereicht, um abzuzählen, wie oft er das hier schon hinter sich hatte.<br>Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen, aber das hier ließ sich kaum noch mit dem vergleichen, was er bei der Vorbereitung auf seine Kämpfe durchgemacht hatte – Seine Pflicht rief nach ihm.  
>Und Asuka leider auch.<br>„Hey, bist du bescheuert oder was? Was sitzt du da noch so dumm rum und starrst Löcher in die Luft! Wir müssen los!"  
>Das Second Child war bereits von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen, Rei stand ebenfalls schon, und ähnlich sah es mit dem Rest der Klasse aus – Hikari hatte schnell reagiert und alle in einem Befehlston, der dem schrillen Dröhnen des Alarms in nichts nachstand, angewiesen, ordentlich den Raum zu verlassen, wobei etliche den Piloten noch zuwinkten oder etwas Glück wünschten.<br>„Na dann mal los, Shinji!" kam es von Touji. „Zeig den Biestern wo's lang geht!"  
>Nagato lächelte einfach nur still in Shinji's Richtung.<br>„Ja, mach's einfach so wie sonst auch!" stimmte Kensuke mit ein. „Es ist ein Jammer, dass ich den Kampf nicht mitansehen kann…"  
>„Denk gar nicht daran!" stellte Hikari klar, sich noch daran erinnernd, was letztes Mal geschehen war, als der sommersprossige Junge auf solche Ideen gekommen war. „Und mach's gut, Asuka-san! Mach's gut! Und ihr anderen Zwei natürlich auch. Passt gut auf euch auf!"<br>Die Jungs feuerten Asuka an, die Mädchen Shinji, und hin und wieder erwähnte auch mal einer „der Vollständigkeit halber" auch noch Rei. Selbst die Lehrerin, die wohl ganz nett war, wenn sie andere nicht gerade mit Physik folterte, wünschte dem Trio Hals- und Beinbruch.  
>In das Gejubel der abmarschierenden Klasse mischte sich gegen Ende jedoch noch Asukas Klagen: „Na wird's bald? Beweg deinen Arsch!" Sie leckte sich ihre erwartungsvoll, wenn nicht sogar boshaft grinsenden Lippen. „Heute wird mein großes Debut hier in Japan, wo ich allen hier endlich zeigen werde, was ich drauf habe, und dazu will ich nicht zu spät kommen, weil du Vollidiot an deinem Stuhl klebst!"<br>„Ja ich… ich komme schon…" antwortete Shinji, während er sich von seinem Platz erhob. Er musste zugeben, dass er wirklich etwas abgelenkt war, aber es war etwas so… ungewohntes für ihn, dass ihm so viele Menschen auf diese Art vertrauten, dass so viele ihn überhaupt ansprachen oder bemerkten – Er hatte sich immernoch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, aber es machte ihm auch nicht mehr so große Angst, wie er sie am Anfang empfunden hatte, die Angst, all ihre Erwartungen zu enttäuschen.  
>Statt dessen begann er fast, ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu empfinden.<br>Da war tatsächlich so etwas wie ein dünnes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er sich auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier machte.  
>Er… er konnte es schon packen.<p>

-

Bis die Piloten im Hauptquartier angekommen waren, hatte man den Engel schon geortet, sicher als solchen identifiziert und die Evangelions für den Transport vorbereitet – Denn da die Verteidigungssysteme in der vergangenen Woche noch nicht komplett repariert werden konnten, zumal sämtliche um die Stadt herum verteilte Geschützbatterien als Kanonfutter benutzt und daher vom sechsten Engel zu bloßen Klumpen aus geschmolzenem Metall verarbeitet worden waren, hatte man entschieden, den achten Engel abzufangen, noch bevor er das Festland erreichte – eingesetzt werden sollten dabei die Einheiten Eins und Zwei, da der EVA-Prototyp genauso demoliert worden war wie die Verteidigungssysteme.  
>Rei erhielt also den Befehl, sich als letzte Reserve für den äußersten Notfall in der Basis bereit zu halten, falls der Engel irgendwie an den Zweien vorbei kommen und sich nicht durch andere Methoden aufhalten lassen würde.<br>Shinji und Asuka hingegen wurden mitsamt ihrer Evangelions auf zwei dieser hübschen Transportflugzeuge verladen, deren Bekanntschaft Shinji bereits vor dem Kampf mit Jet-Alone gemacht hatte.  
>Misato, Dr. Akagi und etliche Techniker wurden hingegen auf weniger coole, aber ihren Zweck erfüllende Fahrzeuge verladen, die als mobiles Kontrollzentrum dienen sollte – Der Subcommander verblieb mit einigen weiteren Technikern in der Basis.<br>Shinjis Vater war, genau wie Rei es gesagt hatte, wiedermal im Ausland.  
>Wie man es von dem scheinbar auf alles vorbereiteten NERV-Personal hätte erwarten können, hatten alle Komponenten die Küstenlinie innerhalb kürzester Zeit erreicht und die provisorische Basis aufgebaut, bevor der Engel, der wie die meisten seiner bisherigen Vorgänger von den tiefen des roten Meeres aus angriff, überhaupt in Sichtweite kam.<br>Es war, wie Misato insgeheim vermutete, vielleicht Schicksal, dass der Ort, an dem der Engel laut den MAGI seinem bisherigen Kurs nach zu urteilen das Land erreichen sollte, nah an einer Stadt, die durch den Second Impact teilweise zerstört und an der neuen Küste wieder aufgebaut worden war – die höheren Gebäude der „Altstadt" ragten vor ihnen noch teilweise aus dem Wasser.  
>„Also,…" begann sie, sich an einer an der Decke befindlichen Stange festhaltend und ein Kommunikationsgerät hineinsprechend, während hinter ihr einige ihrer Untergebenen, unter anderem Ibuki und Hyuuga, an ihren Konsolen herumtippten.<br>An der Wand vor ihr befanden sich eine Uhr und zwei Bildschirme, auf denen sie zurzeit die Funkkanäle zu je einem der Evangelions offen hatte, sodass sie ihre beiden Kinder in ihren jeweiligen Entryplugs sitzen sehen konnte.  
>„Das hier wird ein Nahkampfgefecht werden. Die EVAs 01 und 02 werden das Zielobjekt abwechselnd angreifen."<br>„Verstanden." bestätigte Shinji.  
>Asuka, oder besser gesagt ihr großes, gieriges Ego, sah an diesem Plan hingegen ein ernsthaftes Problem: „Menno! Ich wüsste gerne, warum ich nicht wenigstens bei meinem ersten großen Auftritt in Japan allein kämpfen darf!"<br>„Da kann man wohl nichts machen, so ist nun mal der Plan." Erklärte Shinji, in einem Versuch, seine rothaarige Kollegin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln von der Palme, auf die sie seine Anwesenheit gebracht hatte, wieder herunterzuholen, bevor der Kampf losging.  
>Doch irgendwie gelang es ihm damit nur, sie noch wütender zu machen: „Lass mich dich noch mal freundlich daran erinnern, mir nicht in die Quere zu kommen!" keifte sie ihn laut und herrisch an, sodass er selbst vor ihrem Bildchen im Interface ein wenig ängstlich zurückwich.<br>Dies überzeugte sie nur noch einmal mehr davon, dass dieser alles-schön-nach-Plan-machende Junge ein absolut armseliger Oberlangweiler von einem Schlappschwanz war.  
>„Auch wenn er der Sohn des Commander ist, wie hat es der Alte nur hingekriegt, dass man so einen Jungen als Evapiloten aussucht?"<br>Shinji seufzte.  
>Wenn er sich feindselig zeigte regte sie sich auf, und wenn er versuchte, nett zu sein, regte sie sich auf. Er war ja eigentlich ein friedliches Kerlchen, das einem Streit meist so gut wie alles vorzog und öfter der klügere war, der nachgab, (zugegeben, er traute sich manchmal auch einfach nicht, zu widersprechen…) aber dieses Mädchen war sehr irritierend. Aus ihr wurde er sogar noch viel weniger schlau, als aus den Physikaufgaben von heute Morgen – Er war ja für gewöhnlich immer froh, wenn es jemanden gab, der einen Plan hatte, und er nicht allein in den Kampf ziehen musste.<br>Allen in allem hätte er jetzt wirklich lieber Ayanami oder sonst wen an seiner Seite gehabt, aber man musste halt nehmen, was man bekam, und es war jetzt Zeit für die Landung – Asuka ging zuerst, die Sperrbolzen, die den EVA an dem Transportflugzeug hielten entriegelnd und elegant auf die Landschaft herab gleiten.  
>Shinji selbst folgte mit kurzer Verzögerung, sodass er eine Sekunde nach ihr neben ihr im Sand, wo sie beide warteten, bis sie an die vor Ort bereitstehenden Stromkabel angeschlossen waren.<br>„…Also eigentlich ist das so zwei gegen einen ja unfair…" kommentierte Asuka, während sie sich ihre Waffe von einem vorbeifahrenden Transportfahrzeug griff.  
>Im Gegensatz zu Shinji, der sich für eine gute alte Knarre entschieden hatte, die man auch aus sicherer Distanz und vor allem recht einfach und intuitiv bedienen konnte, wählte sie weniger von strategischer Effizienz oder der Angst in einer ungünstigen Situation die Nerven zu verlieren getrieben, sondern eher aufs angeben, oder wie sie es nennen würde, Eleganz bedacht, eine riesige, pompöse Axt mit zwei gigantischen, glänzenden Klingen, auf die jeder Wikinger neidisch gewesen wäre.<br>„…Mir gefällt das nicht."  
>„Das hier ist kein Spiel, Asuka, es geht um die Rettung der Menschheit, da haben wir keine Wahl, als auf Nummer sicher zu gehen." erinnerte Misato von der Basis aus.<br>Nachdem die Vorbereitungen für den Kampf glücklicherweise recht zügig abgeschlossen waren, richteten die beiden Piloten ihre biologischen Kampfmaschinen zu voller Größe auf und machten sich bereit.  
>Es war Shinji, der den heranschwimmenden Engel zuerst bemerkte, sich nach vorne lehnte, um sich die Kontrollen zu greifen, sein Gesicht mit einem dem Ernst der Lage entsprechenden Ausdruck überzog und seine Mitstreiterin mit einem leisen „Es kommt!" warnte.<br>Als habe der Engel irgendwie gespürt, dass man ihn entdeckt hatte, wählte er just den Moment, in dem Shinji zu Ende gesprochen hatte, um sich zu zeigen.  
>Eine Säule aus Wasser schoss explosionsartig aus den scharlachroten Fluten, um unter Erzeugung eines Regenbogens um das Wesen herum herabzuregnen, dass sie erzeugt hatte.<br>Der Engel hatte eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit dem allerersten, dem Shinji begegnet war – auch dieser schien größtenteils aus grünlichen Material zu bestehen, zeigte aber sowohl rippenartige Formationen als auch mit metallisch glänzendem Material ausgekleidete Stellen, welche bei diesem Engel die Innenseite Beine und einen „Bogen" der die Oberseite des Torsos und die Arme bis zu den metallischen, vogelartigen Klauen panzerte.  
>Die Kreatur hatte auch etwas, das sehr entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Gesicht hatte, eine schwenkbare Fläche mit zwei Löchern, die wohl Augen darstellen sollten, und einer Furche, die sie teilte wie ein Ying-Yang-Symbol.<br>Das war also der Feind… Shinji wünschte sich, dass man diesen Dingern irgendwie ansehen könnte, wie stark sie waren – manche hatten dieses Schnabelgesicht, aber ansonsten sah doch keines wie das andere aus.  
>„Attacke!" befahl Misato.<br>Ohne Vorwarnung setzte Asuka ihren EVA in Bewegung und rannte los, ohne Shinji irgendwie Zeit zum Reagieren zu geben. „Also, ich gehe dann zuerst! Du gibst mir Deckung!"  
>"D-Deckung?"<br>"Na klar! Ladies first!"  
>"Anfänger sollten sich hinten anstellen!" gab Shinji zurück, dem es langsam zuviel wurde, das Asuka alles hier wie ein Spiel behandelte und in Dreijährigenmanier aus allem einen Wettkampf machen musste.<br>Genau so wenig auf sie wartend, wie sie auf ihn gewartet hatte, richtete er sein Gewehr auf den Engel und nahm ihn rasch unter Beschuss, bevor er noch Gelegenheit hatte, den Erstschlag auszuführen.  
>Doch Asuka war bereits losgestürmt, während er noch gesprochen hatte, und gab ihm nur ein knappes „Jetzt komm ich!" als Vorwarnung, bevor sie in das hineinsprang, was Sekundenbruchteile zuvor noch seine Schusslinie gewesen war – Dieses dumme Mädchen würde sich doch noch umbringen!<br>Sie hätte doch beim letzten Kampf merken sollen, was es ihr brachte, sich nicht helfen zu lassen…  
>Protzig wie eh und je sprang sie von einer Gebäuderuine auf die andere, eine Praktik, die beim letzten Kampf deutlich nützlicher gewesen war und hier wohl nur der Zurschaustellung ihres hohen Synchronwertes diente, nahm Anlauf, stieß einen gellenden Kampfschrei aus und… säbelte den Engel glatt in zwei Teile…?<br>M-Mit nur einem einzigen Schnitt?  
>Das hatte Shinji jetzt ehrlichgesagt …nicht erwartet.<br>Das war ein… bisschen schnell und einfach gewesen, nicht?  
>Bauklötzchen in das LCL starrend, dass ihn umgab stellte Shinji fest, dass ja… doch etwas mehr als heiße Luft hinter den großen Worten von Ausbildung uns so weiter gesteckt hatte.<br>„Gute Arbeit…" kommentierte Shinji, ehrlich beindruckt.  
>Doch nur, weil Shinji kein schlechter Verlierer war, hieß das nicht, das Asuka eine nette Siegerin war – Sie ließ es sich natürlich nicht entgehen, dem Jungen, der wohl nur in ihrem Kopf ihr Rivale war, ihr bestes spöttisches Grinsen zu präsentieren: „Da sieht's du's, Papasöhnchen! So sieht ein richtiger Kampf aus! Elegant und ohne Munition zu verschwenden!"<br>Doch um ehrlich zu sein gab sich Asuka mit ihrem herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck ganz umsonst Mühe, denn der Blick des Third Child ging an dem Fenster ihres Kommunikationskanales vorbei zu den traurig herabhängenden Resten des Engels – Warum, so fragte er sich, hatten sie sich noch nicht verflüssigt?  
>Die Antwort erhielt er, als er sah, wie das violette Fleisch, das Asuka offengelegt hatte, zu zucken begann und das Ying-und-Yang-Zeichen-ähnliche „Gesicht" unter saugenden Geräuschen einem neuen, mit drei Punktförmigen Augen wich.<br>Das… Das war nicht gut.  
>Asuka hatte gerade mal Zeit, den Schock auf dem Gesicht des anderen Piloten zu erkennen, bevor die zwei Stücke des Engels erst kurz anschwollen, sich dann zusammenzogen, als ob sie sich an eine bestimmte Form schmiegen und dann aufrissen wie eine Verpackung, als sich zwei Miniaturversionen des eben scheinbar erlegten Engels daraus befreiten, eine golden, eine silbern.<br>Die Engel brauchten nicht lange, um sich aufzurichten und so bekam Asuka ihren Wunsch von einem „fairen" Kampf erfüllt, auch wenn es jetzt Misato war, die in ihr Sprechgerät hineinbrüllte (und dieses durch gar zu festes halten in einen traurigen Zustand versetzte) dass dies unfair sei.

Der Feind, dem die Children da gegenüberstellen, würde wohl meinen, dass es sehr wohl fair sei, wenn er denn ein Konzept von so etwas wie Fairness gehabt hatte – Sein Name war Israphael, der achte Botschafter, der Engel der Tränen und der Musik. Unterdurchschnittliche Feuerkraft, recht langsame Regeneration, höchstens mittelmäßiges AT-Feld.  
>Doch alledem zum Trotz war er sich sehr sicher, dass gerade er es sein würde, der seine Mission erfüllen und diesen Planeten für sich beanspruchen würde – Denn er hatte eine kleine Besonderheit in seiner Biologie, von der er glaubte, dass sie seine relative Schwäche in anderen Bereichen mehr als nur ausglich: Zwei Kerne.<br>Als die ungestüme Lillim, deren Wille die dem Vater der Engel ähnelnde Perversion angetrieben hatte, in seine Richtung gestürmt war, hatte sie übersehen, wie der Botschafter in ihre Richtung geblickt, sie nur unbeeindruckt angeblinzelt hatte und danach keine weiteren Versuche unternommen hatte, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
>Israphael hatte verstanden, dass sie vorgehabt hatte, seinen Leib in der Mitte von oben nach unten zu durchtrennen – Und keinen wirklichen Grund gesehen, um ihr auszuweichen.<br>Sie hatte ihm nicht den geringsten Schaden zugefügt – Kein Gramm seines Körpers war vernichtet, alles davon noch mit einem völlig unbeschädigten Energiekern verbunden.  
>Die Sekunden des Stillstands, die auf den wirkungslosen Schnitt gefolgt gewesen, waren einfach die Zeit gewesen, die das Bewusstsein des Engels gebraucht hatte, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, nun sozusagen an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein, mit ein- und demselben AT-Feld zwei Formen aufrecht zu erhalten.<br>Ein kurzzeitiger Schock war es schon aber… eben nur ein Schock, nichts mehr.  
>Ein Schreck, der schnell Vorbei ging und nichts an Israphaels Kampfbereitschaft oder seiner Siegessicherheit änderte.<br>Es wurde Zeit, sich die Lillim vorzunehmen.  
>Und diese hatten sich ziemlich übel selbst ins Knie geschossen als sie dem Engel mit den Zwillingskernen auch zu zwei unverbundenen Formen verholfen hatten – denn dadurch hatten sie die Zahl ihrer Feinde in manchen Aspekten verdoppelt und in anderen gleich belassen – und zwar jeweils genau in denen, die ihnen ungelegen kamen.<br>In der Überzahl waren Shinji und Asuka nicht mehr, seid letztere den Engel gespalten hatte.  
>Doch da beide Körper von derselben Seele mit der Einfachheit befehligt wurden, wie ein Mensch über seine beiden Füße gebot, waren die beiden Hälften des Engels zu der einen Sache, an der es den beiden EVA-Piloten am erheblichsten haperte, unbegrenzt fähig: Kooperation.<p>

-

"Heute Morgen um 10 Uhr, 58 Minuten und 15 Sekunden wurde Evangelion Einheit 01 von der einen Hälfte des Zielobjekts, im folgenden Alpha genannt, überwältigt, und in etwa zwei Kilometer von der Suruga-Buch versenkt."  
>Die Diashow, die den von Lt. Ibuki besprochenen Audio-Bericht begleitete, zeigte mit einem der beiden im Einsatz befindlichen Projektoren ein Bild, auf dem der sonst so respekteinflößende violette Titan gleich einer bemitleidenswerten Comicfigur von Bergungsflugzeugen und Booten umschwärmt mit den Beinen auf eine Art aus dem Wasser ragte, die einen begossenen Pudel daneben in Punkto Coolness wohl hätte aussehen lassen wie der Terminator höchstpersönlich.<br>Doch auch Asuka, die zusammen mit einem ziemlich unglücklich wirkenden Shinji, ein paar Technikern, einem mitfühlenden, aber irgendwo auch amüsierten Kaji und einem Subcommander, der ganz und gar nicht amüsiert schien in dem Raum saß, in dem die Nachbesprechung, die man korrekterweise einen Schadensbericht hätte nennen sollen, machte keinen wirklich frohen Eindruck – wohl auch, weil sie bereits ahnte, welches Bild als nächstes folgen würde:  
>Ja genau, ein weiterer mit den Füßen aus dem Boden ragender EVA – ihr eigener.<br>Aus dem, was die Uhr einem erzählte und der Tatsache, dass die beiden Children wenn auch notdürftig mit Handtüchern versorgt noch in ihren Plugsuits steckten, konnte man sich denken, dass es einige Zeit gedauert hatte, bis man die Beiden aus ihrer präkeren Lage befreien konnte.  
>„Zwanzig Sekunden später wurde EVA 02 von der Beta-Hälfte des Zielobjekts auf ähnliche Weise kampfunfähig gemacht. Die wissenschaftliche Leiterin des Projekts E fasste das Ergebnis der Operation mit folgenden Worte zusammen:"<br>„…Ein einziges Desaster." klagte Ritsukos Stimme unverblümt.  
>Das auf sich sitzen zu lassen war…absolut inakzeptabel.<br>Sie konnte es nicht erlauben und noch viel weniger ertragen, dass die Möglichkeit, dass sie trotz all ihrem Training, all der Vorbereitungen, die sie ihr Leben lang durchlaufen hatte, bei dem versagt haben sollte, für das sie praktisch… gemacht worden war, auch nur eine Sekunde lang im Raum stand.  
>Augenblicklich sprang sie auf, dem Handtuch, das an ihrem Körper entlang auf den Boden schlitterte, nicht die geringste Beachtung schenkend.<br>Sekundenbruchteile, nachdem die Aufzeichnung pausiert hatte, stand sie bereits breitbeinig zu voller Größe aufgerichtet im Weg des Projektorstrahls, einen für alle sichtbaren Schatten auf das Abbild ihrer Schande werfend, als wolle sie es verstecken.  
>„Man! Dieses idiotische Papasöhnchen hat meinen ersten großen Auftritt total versaut!" schimpfte sie, als würde sie einen allgemeinbekannten Fakt aussprechen, für dass sie von allen im Raum ein Feuerwerk aus bedingungsloser Zustimmung erwarten konnte.<br>Doch das kleine Gegankengebäude, dass sie sich zu ihrem persönlichen Schutz aufgebaut hatte, wurde empfindlich in die Seite gepiekst, als es tatsächlich jemand wagte, ihr zu widersprechen – und dann auch noch dieser Loser, diese Null, die nur wegen seinem einflussreichem Vater hier war.  
>In Deutschland hatte man sie als Flaggschiff der europäischen Streitkräfte und Pilotin mit dem höchsten Synchronwert (von der sie selbst wusste) immer so behandelt, wie es sich für jemanden von ihrem Niveau gehörte.<br>Sie wurde verwöhnt wie eine Prinzessin, brauchte nur nach einem Militärrang zu fragen, um einen zu bekommen, war der ganze Stolz der dritten Außenstelle und wurde bisweilen hochrangigen Politikern aus ganz Europa vorgezeigt, inklusive dem Leiter der EU-Kommission, der aktuellen Kanzlerin und diesem Multimilliadär namens Lorenz, dem auf dem Papier halb Europa und zwei Drittel des Internets gehörten.  
>Man hatte ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abgelesen, ihr jede wohnraumtechnische Annehmlichkeit, jedes Markenkleidungstück, jede Freizeitaktivität gegeben, nach der sie verlangt hatte. Weil sie es wert war!<br>Sie war Elite – sie war eine der wenigen, speziellen Menschen auf der Welt, ausgebildet und geformt um Elite zu sein, seit sie ein kleines Kind war – man hatte sie von ihrem Vater und ihrer Stiefmutter fortgenommen, ihren Geist von den besten Lehrern der Welt füttern lassen und ihren Körper von klein auf gestählt, jedes Trainingsprogramm und jede einzige Mahlzeit, die man ihr vorgesetzt hatte, von Wissenschaftlern zusammenstellen lassen.  
>Sie war die Beste auf der Welt, die mit dem höchsten aller Synchronwerte, die einzige, die nicht durch Vetternwirtschaft an ihre Stelle gekommen war, nicht weil sie jemanden kannte oder mit sonst wem verwandt war, sondern weil sie gut war.<br>Besser sogar als das First Child aus dem Hauptquartier!  
>Weil sie etwas Besonderes war, auf die Welt gekommen, um etwas ganz Besonderes zu sein!<br>Einsame Spitze, sie ganz allein!  
>Wieso also kam es, dass dieses Nichts, dieser Niemand, der irgendwo aus dem nirgendwo aufgetaucht war und den Schwanz einzog wenn man ihn nur laut ansprach den Nerv hatte, um aufzuspringen, so wie sie, das Licht zu blockieren, so wie sie, und ihr schamlos in die Augen zu blicken?<br>Ja, wie kam es dazu? Der Junge, der vor zwei Monaten und einer Woche hier angekommen war, hätte sich nie getraut, einer dominanten, schlagfertigen Person wie Asuka zu widersprechen, sondern hätte ihr ohne Murren Recht gegeben, um bloß nicht mehr angeschrien zu werden, damit kämpfend, nicht bei jedem einzelnen Wort in Tränen auszubrechen – Aber er war anders geworden, nach der Feuerprobe auf dem Futagoyama, nach seiner zweiten Taufe in geschmolzenem Metall – Er war keinesfalls von sich selbst überzeugt, so schnell wandelt sich das Herz eines Menschens nicht – aber anzunehmen, dass all dies sein Fehler war, dass ging nicht, dagegen sträubte sich dieser Klumpen aus Wut, den er schon seit einer langen Zeit still in sich getragen hatte, und nun begonnen hatte, immer lauter zu schreien dass das doch alles nicht fair sei und dass er nichts getan hatte, mit dem er das alles verdient haben könnte – Er hatte Asukas Vorwürfe nicht verdient!  
>Er hatte sich an den Plan gehalten – schön auf die Mitte des Zielobjekt zielen und feuern!<br>Obwohl er nichts mehr hasste als das Kämpfen, war er hierhergekommen und hatte alles gemacht, was er tun sollte! Er hatte seinen Teil geleistet, wie auch damals auf dem Futagoyama, und damals hatte es doch auch geklappt, verdammt noch mal! Es war sie, dieses dumme kleine Kind, dass aus allem hier ein Spiel machen musste, die ihren Teil nicht geleistet hatte!  
>Er war nicht Schuld!<br>Oh ja, früher hätte diese Möglichkeit seine Gedanken nicht einmal gekreuzt aber er war nicht Schuld! Zumindest nicht nur. Er hatte seinen Teil getan!  
>„Wovon redest du da!" entgegnete er, nicht wirklich scharf, denn er fürchtete insgeheim immer noch, das man ihn aus heiterem Himmel auf einen völlig offensichtlichen Fehlern hinweisen würde, der ihm nicht aufgefallen war, und auch, weil er das streiten jetzt zwar aushielt, aber immer noch sehr, sehr unangenehm fand und sich nur wünschte, dass sie, die ja angefangen hatte, damit aufhören würde, aber doch bestimmt, weil er einfach wusste, dass er zumindest nicht ganz unrecht haben konnte: „Es war doch dein blöder Alleingang, wegen dem alles den Bach heruntergegangen ist, Shikinami!"<br>Das Second Child konnte es nicht fassen.  
>Da war noch nicht mal wirkliche Wut oder echter Bums in seiner Stimme, er strengte sich nicht mal an oder zeigte sich fähig, energisch zu klingen – oder hielt es nicht für nötig um sich zu erniedrigen….<br>Er wagte es, ihr die Schuld zu geben? Dieser Trottel? Weil er am Anfang so einen ach so tollen Synchronwert hatte, der weit unter ihrem lag, und der ihm nichts brachte, weil er eh nur aus weiter Ferne sinnlos herumballerte wie der nutzlose Feigling, der er war? Oder weil er glaubte, das die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung, an deren Rockzipfel er hing, oder sein großer, mächtiger Vater ihn für den Unsinn, der aus seiner Klappe herauskam wie Scheiße aus einem Arsch schon noch rausreden würden?  
>Für wen hielt er sich?<br>(Für dieses unheimlich talentierten Aufsteiger, der eine wahre Bedrohung für sie darstelle, und im Kampf manchmal mit einem mal so ernst, mutig und entschlossen wirken konnte, dass es ihr unheimlich war, und es ihr graute vor der schwarzen Seele eines Kriegers, die in seinen unnatürlich mitternachtsblauen Augen hervorblitzen sah? Für diesen… coolen Typen, neben dem sie aussah wie das kleine, dumme Kind, dass sie war? N-Nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein, mit solch einem Rivalen wäre sie verloren. Denk an den Idioten, der absolut keine Bedrohung darstellt, dieses ängstliche Nichts, das morgens vor ihr auswich, sich von ihr widerstandslos verprügeln ließ und kaum fähig war für das einzustehen, was er wollte! Diese Dumme Art von Mensch, die im Leben immer unter die Räder kam! Nein, das war keine Freundlichkeit, keine Klugheit, die nachgab und sich im Wind bog, statt zu brechen, das war nichts, was sie niemals hatte und fast schon bewundern müsste, Armseligkeit war das! Es musste Armseligkeit sein. Armselig wie ein Wurm, weniger wert als der Dreck unter seinen Zehennägeln! Er würde dem ja nicht mal wiedersprechen! Asuka schluckte all die Zweifel, die sie einfach nicht haben durfte, schlichtweg herunter. )  
>„Du wagst es, mich blöd zu nennen?" entgegnete sie schroff, ihren zeigefinger Furcht- und respektlos auf das feige Hühnchenherz in seiner Brust richtend.<br>„So ein lahmarschiger Idiot wie du? Du hast vielleicht nerven!"  
>Dieser Bastard hatte doch überhaupt keinen Stolz! Sie wettete, dass dieser Typ sich nicht mal trauen würde, seine Klappe-<br>„Das musst du gerade sagen! Das wäre alles viel besser gelaufen, wenn du nicht unbedingt einen Wettkampf daraus machen müssen hättest!"  
>Tja, Ikari Shinji war alles andere als ein Feigling. Er glaubte nur, einer zu sein, und manchmal bemerkte man diesen kleinen aber feinen Unterschied eben.<br>Der Vorwurf des Third Child war zu nah an der Wahrheit um sich mit vernünftigen Argumenten aus dem Raum schaffen zu lassen, die ohnehin nie die Sprache der heißblütigen Pilotin gewesen waren – „Ach, guck dich doch mal an! Versenkt wie die Titanic!"  
>Er wollte noch irgendwo sagen, dass sie klang, wie ein Sandkastenkind, aber irgendwann war beim besten Willen auch bei Shinji das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht, sodass er es ihr gleich tat, auf das recht uncoole Bild ihres Evangelions deutete und erwiderte, dass sie nicht wirklich eine bessere Figur abgeben hätte.<br>Erst, als der Bericht weiterging, unterbrachen die zwei Jugendlichen ihre Streitereien und wendeten sich den Projektoren zu, die ihnen statt ihren unglücklich platzierten Evangelions nun ein Emblem und einen Haufen Kampfflugzeuge am Himmel zeigten.  
>„Um 11 Uhr und drei Minuten wurde die Operation offiziell abgebrochen und das Kommando an die UN-Streitkräfte übergeben." Berichtete Mayas Stimme – Jup, genau an die Militärfritzen, denen das NERV-Personal für gewöhnlich sagte, dass sie ihre Finger aus der Sache heraushalten sollten.<br>Subcommander Fuyutsuki, dem das zweifelhafte Vergnügen zuteil geworden war, bei denen mal eben lieb und höflich um Unterstützung zu bitten, gab sich nicht allzu viel Mühe, seine Verstimmung zu verbergen: „Wir haben und bis auf die Knochen blamiert!"  
>„Um 11 Uhr und fünf Minuten wurde eine N-2 Mine auf das Zielobjekt abgeworfen."<br>Die Dias zeigten Standbilder der Explosion und extensive Schadensberichte.  
>„Dann dürfen wir demnächst wieder neue Landkarten zeichnen…" kommentierte Fuyutsuki säuerlich. Er glaubte nicht, was er sah – Es fehlte nur noch, das die lieben Kleinen begannen, sich gegenseitig an den Haaren zu ziehen… Die ganzen Landschaften verwüstet, Bäume entwurzelt, Wiesen verbrannt…<br>Den Second Impact konnte man dagegen fast noch verstehen – Streitende Kinder! Es war wirklich schmerzlich, mitanzusehen, welche Bagatellen heutzutage als Rechtfertigung ausreichten, um das Gesicht der Erde weiter zu zerfurchen, fast, als habe man aufgegeben und entschieden, dass eine Narbe mehr oder weniger keinen Unterschied machte.  
>Doch was blieb ihm übrig, als zu klagen?<br>Er musste gestehen, dass ihm das Weh der Welt noch nie zu Tränen gerührt hatte.  
>Nicht, wenn er selbst den Befehl gegen hätte.<br>Dies war das Schicksal derer, die sich an ihr Leben klammerten… Wäre Ikari hier, würde er die paar Schichten Sedimentgestein wohl nicht mal als erwähnungswürdig erachten, und nur auf die wesentlich unangenehmeren Alternativen verweisen.  
>Er zweifelte daran, dass er diesen Mann je mit einem grauen Haupt erleben würde – Wenn ihn nicht eine Kugel traf, dann würde es der Third Impact tun, dem sie sich vermutlich beide widerstandslos entgegenwerfen würden, und die Nachtseite dieser Welt würde wieder ununterscheidbar von der Schwärze des Weltalls werden…<br>Streitende Kinder, noch zu alledem dazu!  
>Frustrierend!<br>Das nächste Dia zeigte einen sich klärenden Himmel über dem verwüsteten Umkreis des Engels. Eine mühsam wiederaufgebaute Stadt, bis auf die Stahlgerüste verwüstet. Oh, diese Welt!  
>Und diese Kinder sprachen, wie über ein Spiel, wie man es von Kindern erwarten konnte…<br>Ikaris kleine Kindersoldaten, und die Gewissheit, dass es nicht besser ging.  
>Wie grotesk das war, wie sehr ihm das doch zuwider war, von den lauten Geräuschen über die sinnlose Verwüstung bis zu der Art, wie die Haare dieses Jungen fielen – Sie spalteten sich über seiner Stirn wie die von Yui. Darüber stand es ihm noch nicht einmal zu, sich zu beschweren.<br>"Bei dieser Aktion wurden 28% des Zielobjektes vernichtet." Ging das peinliche Resümee der Aktion schließlich weiter.  
>„Sie haben es vernichtet?" fragte Asuka unbeabsichtlicherweise naiv – Shinji ahnte schon, dass das eher unwahrscheinlich war, vor allem, da der Engel auf dem Dia höchstens leicht angeschmolzen aussah. Tatsächlich musste der beschämte Subcommander sie korrigieren: „…aufgehalten." Berichtete er. Sein Fazit tränkte er nur halbherzig mit seinem Missfallen – selbst, sich aufzuregen, war es nicht wert: „Der nächste Angriff ist nur eine Frage der Zeit..."<br>Die schiere Sinnlosigkeit von alledem…  
>Lediglich Kaji schien dazu fähig, an dieser einzigen, großen Blamage etwas Positives zu sehen, und lächelte seinen frustrierten Vorgesetzten ermutigend an: „Na ja, wenigstens haben wir so ein wenig Zeit gewonnen, um uns einen besseren Plan auszudenken."<br>Das munterte ihn zwar nicht wirklich auf, doch immerhin schien es ihn überzeugt zu haben, dass es einen Versuch wert sei, mit dem Kindergarten zu reden.  
>Ihre Schatten mit seinem eigenem Überragend richtete er einen strengen Blick auf die fragend guckenden Mienen der Kinder.<br>„Hört mal zu ihr Beiden! Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was hier eure Aufgabe ist?"  
>„Na, die EVAs zu steuern!" antwortete Asuka wie auf Knopfdruck.<br>Was sollte überhaupt die dumme Frage?  
>Tja, sie sollte das junge Fräulein darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie da etwas Elementares nicht zu kapieren schien.<br>„Falsch! Die Engel auszuschalten!" stellte Fuyutsuki klar.  
>„NERV ist dazu da, die Menschheit zu retten, nicht, ihr ein groteskes Schauspiel zu bieten!"<br>Passend dazu wurden im Hintergrund gerade die uneleganten Bilder der Bergungsaktionen eingeblendet, wobei das absolute Highlight EVA 01 mit einem überdimensionierten Schwimmring war – doch obgleich dieser den lustigeren Anblick abgab, war es der im Boden steckende EVA 02, dessen „Befreiung" am längsten gedauert hatte – Ein Fakt, den man in Gegenwart der Pilotin, die darin stundenlang festgesteckt hatte, aufgrund deren Temperament besser nicht erwähnen sollte.  
>„Deshalb wird es Zeit, dass ihr beide lernt, zusammenzuarbeiten!" mahnte ihr Vorgesetzter dennoch. Und tatsächlich: Eureka!<br>Die beiden Children waren sich tatsächlich mal in einem Punkt einig, und antworteten prompt im Chor:  
>„Wie soll man bitte mit so jemandem zusammenarbeiten?"<br>Fuyutsuki gab es auf.  
>Noch missmutig anmerkend, dass es jetzt genug sei, beförderte er sich per internen Aufzug in die Freiheit. Warum war Ikari bloß nie da, wenn so etwas passierte?<p>

Kaum, dass sich der Subcommander verabschiedet hatte, ging auch das Licht wieder an, und Asuka ließ sich genervt seufzend auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen.  
>„Menno!" schimpfte sie, als habe man sie bei einem kurzen, durch eine triviale Erledigung bedingten Amtsbesuch studenlang mit bürokratischem Firlefanz hingehalten. „Warum müssen hier eigentlich alle wegen jeder Kleinigkeit dermaßen herumzicken?"<br>„Tja…" antwortete Kaji in einem lockeren Tonfall, der jedoch eher von Weisheit als von Unbekümmertheit zeugte, im Rahmen eines Versuches, es ihr auf die diplomatische Art beizubringen: „Erwachsene mögen es nun mal nicht gerne, wenn man sie blamiert."  
>Shinji hatte eine etwas bescheidener Frage: „…Wo ist eigentlich Misato-san?"<br>„Die muss noch die Wogen glätten. Sie war für die Operation verantwortlich…"

-

Misato wagte as kaum, auf das herabzusehen, was einmal zu schöneren Zeiten ihr Schreibtisch gewesen war. Nun, technisch gesehen war es immer noch ihr Schreibtisch – es war nur, dass sie von diesem fast nichts mehr sah, weil er komplett unter lächerlichen Bergen von Papier begraben lag, deren schiere Menge ihr das Gefühl gab, in einem schlechten Comic gelandet zu sein. Papier, Papier, Papier!  
>Dicke Umschläge, dünne Umschläge, weiße, braune, länglich, A4, A5, einmal quer durch den Garten…<br>Und das war noch nicht mal alles – Ritsuko hatte noch ein paar kleine, weiße Briefe in der Hand, die wohl noch dazugehörten.  
>„Das hier sind Schadensberichte und Beschwerdebriefe aus dem Ministerium…" begann die Blonde die Führung durch den Papier-Himalaya. „Hier sind die Schreiben von der UN und hier ist noch eine Beschwerde von der PR-Abteilung." Sie hielt ihrer Kollegin, die bevor sie die schriftlichen Klagen überhaupt gesehen hatte noch höchst persönlich teils mit, teils ohne einen frostig dreinblickenden Fuyutsuki etliche Erklärungen hatte abliefern müssen, zu allem Überfluss noch das kleine Papierchen hinhielt. „Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß dabei, das Ganze zu lesen."<br>Misato seufzte. „Das muss ich nicht, ich weiß auch so schon, was da überall drin steht – Besiegt die Engel, aber tut es nicht in unseren Vorgärten… Ich kann das immer noch lesen, wenn der Engel vernichtet ist…" Dem Papierberg nicht öfter ansehend als nötig lief Misato um diesen herum und setzte sich die Hände ineinandersteckend an ihren Tisch, in Gedanken bereits dabei, darüber nachzugrübeln, wie in aller Welt sie das Ding nur erledigen sollte – Sie sollte sich nicht mit diesem Kram aufhalten müssen, sondern schon längst am Planungstisch sitzen…  
>Was die EVAs anbetraf, so war das lächerliche Aussehen noch das Schlimmste an der Niederlage gewesen, sie waren nicht wesentlich beschädigt werden – Die richtigen Probleme, von denen es im Wesentlichen zwei, oder eigentlich vier gab, waren der doppelte Kern des Engels und die zankenden Piloten… Mit einem davon wäre sie mit einigem an Kreativität klar gekommen, doch Beides zusammen war eine denkbar ungünstige Kombination…<br>Und ihre gute alte Freundin, Kollegin und ewige Pessimistin nahm es auf sich, sie noch auf ein drittes, beziehungsweise fünftes Problem aufmerksam zu machen: „Der Subcommander scheint ziemlich sauer zu sein… Wenn du ihn noch mal so blamierst, lässt er dich ganz bestimmt versetzen…."  
>„Wahrscheinlich…" gab Misato zu. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass der sich so aufregen konnte… Meistens machte er einen ruhigen Eindruck – andererseits, sie hatte die Operation selbst geleitet. Diese Kinder könnten einen Preis dafür gewinnen, Leute die Wände hoch zu treiben…<br>„Aber was soll's… Es war immerhin Glück im Unglück das Commander Ikari gerade nicht da war…" Sonst würde sie sich fragen, was für Verschwörungen er auf dieser Komiteesitzung in Europa da jetzt schon wieder strickte, und wo er denn war, wenn man ihn brauchte, aber so wie die Dinge jetzt standen, konnte er sich ruhig Zeit lassen… Viel, viel Zeit…  
>„Yap." Kommentierte Ritsuko mit einem erstaunlich unbetroffenem Lächeln, sich über den Papierkram lehnend, um ihre Freundin sehen zu können. „Der hätte dich wahrscheinlich gleich gefeuert, ohne erst diesen ganzen Kram hier abzuwarten."<br>„…Na dann hoffe ich mal, dass du her gekommen bist, weil du einen Weg gefunden hast, wie ich meinen noch Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen könnte?"  
>„Allerdings."<br>Ritsuko zückte einen Datenstick.  
>Misato sprang sofort von ihrem Platz auf, platzierte sich vor Ritsuko auf den Papierbergen und strahlte sie dankbar an. „Nichts anderes hätte ich von der berühmten Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Akagi Ritsuko erwartet! Oh es ist schön, Freunde zu haben!"<br>„Deine Schmeichelleien freuen mich, aber dieses Mal bin es nicht ich, der du deine Rettung verdankst…" Die falsche Blondine zog den Stick, den sich Misato schon greifen wollte wie ein Nichtschwimmer, der nach einem Rettungsring schnappte, neckisch zurück, wenn auch nur, um ihn umzudrehen, und die Beschriftung des Datenträgers in die Richtung ihrer Kollegin zu drehen, welche aus einem rosa ausgemalten Herzchen und einem Schriftzug bestand, der verkündigte, dass dieser Stick „Für mein Schätzchen" war.  
>„Das hier war Ryo-chans Idee. Er sagt, den Kindern beim Streiten zuzusehen hätte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht…."<br>„Das war… Kaji-kun?"  
>Da sieh mal einer an.<br>Statt den unschuldigen kleinen Datenstick wie man es hätte erwarten können auf brutalste Art und Weise gegen die Wand zu pfeffern, erschien da doch tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf Misatos Lippen, was wohl als sicheres Zeichen zu werten war, dass sie ihren Schwur, niemals wieder etwas anzufassen, was durch die Hände dieses Mannes gewandert war.  
>Nur am Rande dachte sie darüber nach, was für eine billige Sorte von Person sie sein musste, dass die diesen Kerl nur dann hasste, wenn es ihr nicht irgendwie anders gelegen kam.<br>Die Rettung der Menschheit war immer ein guter Vorwand, um solche Gedankengänge zu unterbrechen, und es sich zu leisten, einfach mal gespannt darauf zu sein, wozu der Anblick der streitenden Kinder den Verstand dieses Mannes inspiriert hatte.  
>Ja, das war eine Frage, deren Antwort wesentlich leichtere Kost sein würde, als die auf eine ganz andere Frage – Denn so peinlich und inakzeptabel die heutige Aktion auch verlaufen war, so war es doch eigentlich klar, dass so etwas früher oder später einmal vorfallen würde – Das waren Kinder, im wohl unberechenbarsten, instabilsten Alter - natürlich zankten sie sich, natürlich verloren sie gelegentlich aus den Augen, was wichtig war.<br>Es war einfach nicht fair, von ihnen einen Grad von Reife zu erwarten, der selbst bei Erwachsen nicht immer selbstverständlich war – Da diese Kinder jedoch das Schicksal der Welt auf ihren Schultern trugen, blieb ihr jedoch keine andere Wahl, als genau das zu erwarten, ja sogar einzufordern.  
>Misato hatte natürlich vor, das nicht unbedingt „behutsam" aber doch… lehrerartig zu machen, damit sich die Kinder nicht wie Soldaten fühlten, aber… das änderte nichts daran, dass sie zweifellos genau das waren…<p>

-

Da stand es schon wieder, als grellrote Graffiti quer über einen Holzzaun gesprayt – „Die Welt ist falsch".  
>Das war nicht das erste, und auch nicht das zweite Mal dass er ohne Vorwarnung über diese Worte stolperte. Sie waren überall, ständig am Rande seines Weges verstreut, als ob jemand diesen vorhergesehen hätte… und das war schmerzhaft nahe an dem, was als mögliche Wahrheit in Frage kam. Dieses Mädchen, Yui… Sie hatte die ganze Zeit von Dingen gesprochen, die noch kommen würden…<br>„Das zuhause, das du dir aufgebaut hast, deine Freunde, die Menschen, die du liebst… all das wird nicht halten. Tatsächlich… wird es dir wohl sehr bald so vorkommen, als ob die ganze Welt um dich herum auseinander fallen würde, ohne das du etwas tun kannst…"  
>Schon der bloße Nachhall ihrer Worte in seinen Gedanken reichte aus, um ihn erschaudern zu lassen.<br>Er wollte das nicht sehen. Er wollte das nicht hören. Wenn er versagen würde… warum musste sie ihm das dann sagen, warum konnte sie ihn diese „falsche Welt" nicht wenigstens… genießen lassen, wieso konnte sie ihm nicht wenigstens das kleine Bisschen Unbeschwertheit lassen, dass ihm blieb…? Wieso konnte sie ihm nicht die Freunden lassen, die er sich hart erkämpft hatte? Wieso musste sie es ihm sagen, wieso ausgerechnet ihm, wieso musste sie ihn mit dem Wissen über Dinge belasten, an denen er ohnehin nichts ändern konnte?  
>Wieso verfolgte sie ihn immer wieder mit diesen Worten, wer war sie überhaupt?<br>Er würde…versagen?  
>Ja, den heutigen Kampf hatte er verloren, aber… Misato-san würde doch sicher noch etwas einfallen… ihr fiel immer noch etwas ein…<br>Shinji nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte, weg von diesem Satz an der Wand, weg von diesen Dingen, die er weder wissen sollte, noch wollte, weg von diesen ganzen Ereignissen, die keinen Sinn machten… dieses… dieses Leben mit den EVAs und so, dass… das hielt er ja noch aus aber… diese Worte, die gleich einer Prophezeiung überall zu finden waren… Diese Träume… Die Zukunft oder deren Abwesenheit…  
>Das war doch endgültig eine Nummer zu groß für ihn.<br>Ab nachhause.  
>Nachhause, wo vertraute Klänge, Bilder und Gerüche auf ihn warteten, wo er sich irgendwie… beschäftigen können würde. Misato würde wahrscheinlich noch nicht da sein, um ihn voll zu quatschen und abzulenken, die war vermutlich noch dabei, sich im NERV-Hauptquartier für die Folgen des vermasselten Kampfes zu verantworten…<br>Er hatte ja zumindest noch versucht sich an den Plan zu halten, aber dazu gehörten leider zwei…  
>Aus einer sehr großen Anzahl aus sehr diversen Gründen tief seufzend bestellte Shinji per Knopfdruck den Aufzug, der ihn hoch zu Misatos appartment bringen würde – von seinen Grübeleien abgelenkt hätte er beinahe die Treppen genommen, was zwar auf den ersten Blick wie die gesündere Alternative wirken mochte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Residenz des Katsuragi-Haushaltes sich im elften Stock befand, dennoch definitiv seiner durch die vielen Sorgen in seinem Kopf induzierten Unachtsamkeit zuzuschreiben war – Die selbe Unachtsamkeit, die Shinji daran gehindert hatte, den Paketdienst-Lastwagen zu bemerken, der ihm auf dem Weg hierher entgegen gekommen war, ein Zeichen, das ihm vielleicht vor der bösen Überraschung hätte warnen können, die ihn ausgerechnet in seiner Heimatstätte erwartete.<br>„Ich bin wieder da… nicht das irgendwer da wäre…" sprach er in die vermeintlich leere Wohnung hinein, größtenteils, um sich selbst seines Aufenthaltsortes und seiner Situation zu vergewissern, und wohl auch ein bisschen aus Gewohnheit. Eben diese Vertrautheit mit diesem Ort, aber auch seine immer noch vorhandene innere Verstörtheit hinderten ihn wohl daran, sich seiner vertrauten Umgebung zu besehen, und lange genug an den Wänden und Böden des ihm gut bekannten Flures zu verweilen, sodass er ahnungslos an den in fein säuberlichen, europäischen Buchstaben und dem Emblem der deutschen Post beschrifteten Umzugskartons , Tüten und Koffern vorbei lief, ganz gleich, wie sehr diese durch das Beanspruchen von jeder Menge Raum, dem Kürzel „S.A.L." und dem gelegentlich heraushängendem, ihm nicht ganz unbekannten Stück Frauenunterwäsche versuchten, ihn vor der unangenehmen Überraschung zu warnen, die ihn gleich einer plötzlichen, unfreiwilligen kalten Dusche erwischte, als er fassungslos auf die üble Überraschung starte, die ihn jenseits der Tür zu dem Ort erwartete, an dem heute Morgen noch sein ruhiges, behagliches Zimmer gewesen war, sein einziger, stiller Zufluchtsort vor dieser irren, irren Welt, die immer mehr einem Dalí-Bild zu gleichen schien.  
>Jetzt sah jenseits der unschuldig wirkenden Schiebetür jedoch nichts mehr wirklich nach einem Ort der Einkehr aus – Plunder, Plunder, überall Plunder!<br>Tische, Stühle, Taschen, Koffer… und Kartons, jede Menge Kartons, wohin man auch sah, bis hoch zu der Decke, die er oft nächtelang angestarrt hatte. Berge, Archipele davon!  
>Was einst Shinjis Zimmer gewesen war, war jetzt bis zum Dach hin vollgestopft mit einem etwas eckigen Pappmodell des Himalayas.<br>Einige wenige waren sogar geöffnet und teilweise ausgepackt.  
>„W-Was in aller Welt…" stammelte Shinji sich sichtlich verarscht vorkommend.<br>„M-Mein Zimmer… "  
>Shinji hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, nach einer Erklärung zufragen, bevor ihm ein paar schroffe Worte und deren Implikationen eine lieferten, an deren Stelle ihm überhaupt gar keine wohl wesentlich lieber gewesen wäre: „Das ist mein Zeug! Lass gefällig deine Finger davon!"<br>Immer wenn er dachte, dass sein Leben bereits so irregeworden war, wie es nur physikalisch möglich war, schien sich dieses grausame Schicksal eine Möglichkeit auszudenken, ihn weiter an seinem Verstand zweifeln zu lassen.  
>Als er sich, seinen Ohnren nicht glaubend nach der Quelle des angsteinflößenden Klanges umdrehte, fiel sein Blick zunächst auf zwei lange, schlanke, makellose Beine.<br>Wirklich hübsch, wirklich begehrlich, für einen von Hormonen gepeitschten Teenager sicherlich eine Freude – Nicht, dass er noch nie Frauenbeine gesehen hatte, aber diese waren nicht zu dünn, nicht zu voll, perfekt rasiert, absolut genau richtig, einfach perfekt, könnte in einem Männermagazin abgedruckt sein.  
>Nur leider gehörte zu so einem paar Beinen erfahrungsgemäß auch ein Kopf… und dieser spezielle Kopf war mit langen, roten Haaren bewachsen.<br>Nicht das diese das Problem wären, aber…  
>Was er da angegafft hatte, waren die Beine von Captain Shikinami.<br>Die arrogante Europäerin stand da so einfach mir nichts dir nichts inmitten des Flurs seiner einstmals sicheren Wohnung, breitbeinig, aufrecht, seelenruhig ihre Flasche Limonade zu Ende schlürfend, als ob dieser Ort ihr gehören würde.  
>Und genau so sah sie auch aus, barfuß, mit offenen Haaren, eingekleidet in ein knappes, weißes Satinnachtkleid mit roten Spitzenverzierungen und einer großen, roten Schleife, die wie auch die „Länge" ihres Kleides dazu appellierte, sie „auszupacken".<br>Alles an ihr gab Shinji klar und unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass sie gekommen war, um zu bleiben, und daran nicht die geringsten Zweifel hatte.  
>„W-Was ist hier los…?" brachte das Third Child hilflos hervor. „S-Shikinami? W-Was machst du hier…?"<br>Sich noch alle Zeit der Welt nehmend, um in aller Ruhe ihr schönes, kühles Getränk zu genießen machte sich das Second Child erst nach einer ganzen Weile die Mühe, sich seufzend dem recht verwirrten Teenager zuzuwenden, der sie die ganze Zeit über fassungslos anstarrte.  
>„Bist du bescheuert oder was?" fragte sie leicht genervt auf ihn herabblickend, obwohl sie die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte.<br>„Häh…?"  
>„Die Frage ist doch wohl eher, was du noch hier machst!"<br>Als sie Souverän zu ihm hinüber, oder korrekt gesagt eher an ihm vorbei zu der Tür ihres frisch bezogenen Zimmers vorbeilief würdigte sie ihren Mit-Piloten keines Blickes, auch, wenn sie ihm mit ihrem Ellenbogen aus voller Absicht gefährlich nahe kam, als sie ihm mit einer knappen Geste die großzügige Hilfestellung leistete, die er aufgrund seines minimalen Intelligenzquotienten vermutlich brauchen würde, um das Gesicht der besseren Pilotin zu finden, gangz egal, wie sehr er ängstlich zurückwich. „Sollte das eigentlich nicht selbst dir einleuchten? Du hast's offensichtlich verkackt."  
>„…Was…?"<br>„Na, du bist durch das Nachfolgermodell ersetzt worden! Misato wird ab jetzt mit mir zusammenleben!" verkündigte zuckersüß. „Idioten wie du werden hier nicht mehr gebraucht! Das sollte dich eigentlich nicht überraschen wenn man bedenkt, wer von uns hier die überlegenen Fähigkeiten hat! …Auch wenn ich ehrlichgesagt ja lieber zu Kaji-san gezogen wäre…" schwärmte sie, den deutlich verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck des Third Child entweder völlig ignorierend, oder über alle Maßen genießend.  
>„…Aber sag mal, warum sind denn hier in Japan alle Zimmer so klitzeklein? Ich hab ja noch nicht einmal die Hälfte von meinen Sachen hier unterbekommen!" meckerte sie völlig unbekümmert weiter, während Shinji feststellte, dass in diesem „klitzekleinen Zimmer" von seinen eigenen Sachen nicht das geringste bisschen mehr zu sehen war – als er damals von hier abgehauen war, hatten seine Besitztümer noch problemlos in seinen kleinen Rucksack gepasst – jetzt füllten sie dank Misato, Touji und Kensuke schon mehrere Kisten, und Asuka hatte alles davon restlos ausgeräumt und habherzig in die nächste Ecke geworfen – Sein Wecker, sein Regenschirm, seine Klamotten, von denen er sich einige gerade erst angeschafft hatte, seine Bücher… sogar seine NERV-Tasse und das „Zimmer von Shin-chan"- Schildchen, dass er zu seiner Zeit eher peinlich fand, ihm mittlerweile aber doch etwas ans Herz gewachsen war…<p>

Gegenüber von Asukas riesigen Haufen aus Zeug wirkte alles was er hatte, alles was er erreicht hatte, so winzig und unbedeutend. Würde man ihn tatsächlich…  
>Wenn es so war, dann schien es Asuka jedenfalls wenig zu kümmern – sie ließ sie sich nur weiterhin über alles in ihrer Sichtlinie aus, als sei absolut gar nichts geschehen: „…Und wo wir schon dabei sind, habt ihr Japaner eigentlich gar keinen Sinn für Privatsphäre? Ich meine, Papiertüren die man einfach auf und zu schieben kann? Wie könnt ihr nur in Zimmern leben, die man nicht abschließen kann? Man glaubt es kaum!"<br>„Das ist, weil wir in Japan Wert auf Höflichkeit und guten Umgang miteinander legen. Hallo ihr Zwei!"  
>Indem sie die beiden Children mit ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen etwas verschreckt hatte, schien es dem nun gemeinsamen Vormund der zwei tatsächlich gelungen zu sein, wohl zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tage ihre gemeinsame Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.<br>„M-Misato-san!" kam es halb grüßend, halb vorwurfsvoll von einem immer noch völlig überrumpelten Shinji. Asuka erholte sich wesentlich schneller von dem Schock.  
>„Du nervst!" fuhr sie den zimperlichen Jungen feindselig an. „Warum nimmst du nicht einfach deinen Müll und verschwindest?"<br>Misato nahm das unkooperative Verhalten ihres Schützlings mit Gelassenheit – denn auch das hatte der gute Kaji, der ja einige Monate lang persönlich erfahren hatte, wie Asuka so sein konnte, in seinen weisen Plan miteinbezogen.  
>Statt eine Predigt zu halten, lächelte sie einfach nur.<br>„Weißt du, eigentlich war nie davon die Rede, das Shin-chan hier auszieht."  
>‚Shin-chan' hätte sich über diese Neuigkeit sicher wesentlich mehr freuen können, wenn seine neue Mitbewohnerin ihrem Frust, den er ausnahmweise mal zu gut verstehen konnte, nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe seines Trommelfells durch ein lautes „WAAAAS?" Luft gemacht hätte.<p>

-

„Der Plan, mit dem wir den Engel besiegten wollen, basiert auf einem gemeinsamen Einsatz der Evangelions Eins und Zwei."  
>„WAAS?" Empörte sich Asuka erneut, ärgerlich auf den Tisch klatschend, und sich auf die Arme stützend, um die anderen am Tisch befindlichen Personen etwas zu überragen.<br>Bei Misatos Platz war der Tisch mit mehreren Berichten und Messdatenauswertungsblättern und genau einer Bierdose gefüllt. Den Children, die ihr Gegenüberstanden, hatte sie aus Gründen der Fairness jeweils eine Dose Apfelsaft hingestellt –grüner apfel für Shinji, roter Apfel für Asuka.  
>„Reicht es denn nicht, das einmal alles schiefgeht, weil dieses minderbemittelte Papasöhnchen mir dauernd im Weg rumsteht? Glaub mir, ich bin auch kriege das auch ganz alleine hin!"<br>„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein. Bei einem Feind wie diesen werden wird ein normaler Zweikampf nicht funktionieren…"  
>„Oh doch, das wird sie!" protestierte Asuka zutiefst aufgebracht. Wollte man ihr etwa Babysitter aufhalsen, nur, weil sie ein einziges Mal verloren hatte, und das auch nur, weil dieses dämliche Papakind ihr durchgehend auf den Keks gegangen war? Oh nein, das würde sie sich nicht antun lassen! „ Ich bin ganz gut dazu in der Lage, die Menschheit ganz allein zu retten! Oder glaubst ihr etwa, ich bin nicht gut genug?"<br>„Nein." Stellte Misato klar, die Augen zu einem ernsthaften Ausdruck verengend. „Es ist nur, das wir für diese Schlacht die Fähigkeiten von euch Beiden brauchen werden, um unter widrigen Umständen zu bestehen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, diesen Engel zu vernichten, ist es nun mal, seine beiden Energiekerne genau im selben Moment anzugreifen und zu vernichten.  
>Und dazu ist eben ein exakter Synchronangriff nötig. Euer Timing und eure Kooperation muss absolut perfekt sein – Deshalb werdet ihr in Zukunft hier zusammen leben."<br>„W-WAAAAS?" empörten sich die beiden Piloten im Chor, sichtlich klar machend, das sie es vorziehen würden, möglichst weit voneinander weg zu bleiben.  
>Mit dieser Unperson zusammenzuarbeiten und ihrihm jeden Tag in der Schule zu begegnen grenzte ja schon an den Rahmen des erträglichen, aber zusammen wohnen…?  
>Während Shinji einfach nur sichtlich unglücklich zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammensank, war Asuka nicht scheu dabei, ihre Entrüstung in Worte zu fassen: „…Was soll das heißen…? Etwa für die ganze Zeit bis zum nächsten Angriff des Engels?"<br>„Natürlich nicht." Antwortete Misato ruhig. "Als EVA-Piloten werdet ihr Beide noch sehr viel öfter zusammenarbeiten müssen, auch in Situationen, in denen es um Leben und Tod geht. Außerdem fehlt es euch Beiden ehrlich gesagt an Kommunikationsfähigkeiten. Deshalb werdet ihr zwei ab jetzt dauerhaft unter einem Dach leben und am selben Tisch essen!"  
>„Unmöglich! Warum muss das First Child diesen unnützen Stuss dann nicht mitmachen? Sie ist doch auch eine EVA-Pilotin! Oder kriegt das kleine Prinzesschen des Commanders etwa wiedermal eine Sonderbehandlung?"<br>„Ja, genau, du sagst es, warum sollte sie? Im Gegensatz zu dir scheint Rei ohne Probleme in der Lage zu sein, mit Shin-chan zusammenarbeiten. Welch ein Jammer, das EVA 00 noch in Reparatur ist – ich dachte, du hättest die Aufzeichnungen der Kämpfe gesehen…?"  
>Asuka war kurz vorm Überkochen. „Das Ganze ist trotzdem total bescheuerter Psycho-Stuss! Denkst du wirklich, dass wir den Kampf gewinnen, nur weil du mich und das Papakind hier zusammen einpferchst?"<br>„Nein, natürlich nicht. Einfach nur zusammen in einem Haus zu leben wird für einen perfekten Simultanangriff nicht reichen. Deshalb werdet ihr beide ab jetzt alles zusammen machen! Essen, Trainieren, Schlafen, einfach alles!"  
>„WAAAAS?" Die Reaktionen, die dieser Plan in den Gesichtern der Kinder hervorriefen waren ein recht amüsantes Spektakel, das Misato half, trotz ihres Frustes weiter zu lächeln – Shinji war knallrot angelaufen und schüttelte in dem Versuch, irgend eine Vorstellung, für die er sich zutiefst schämte, aus seinem Schädel zu entfernen, panisch seinen Kopf, während sich asuka über den Tisch lehnte um sicherzustellen, dass ihre Vorgesetzte auch jedes noch so kleine Detail ihres zutiefst angewiderten Gesichtsausdrucks zu sehen bekam.<br>„Kommtz nicht in die Tüte!" protestierte sie. „Kein Mädchen über sieben würde freiwillig mit einem Jungen in einem Zimmer schlafen!"  
>„...während wir hier Zeit mit quatschen Vertrödeln, ist der Engel dabei, sich zu regenerieren. Der nächste Tag wird in sechs Tagen erwartet. Bis dahin müsst ihr es drauf haben." Erinnerte Misato noch einmal, den streitenden Kindern noch einmal den Ernst der Lage vor Augen führend.<br>„Das ist absolut unmöglich! Erst recht in dieser Zeit…" jammerte Asuka, sich schmollend auf ihren Platz sinken lassend.  
>Doch Misato hatte sich von dem bösen Wort mit u noch nie beirren lassen: „Dann müssen wir es eben möglich machen. Der Angriffsplan ist eine Choreographie zu dieser Musik."<br>Misato zückte eine Musikkassette.  
>„Na toll…" dachte Shinji still zu sich selbst. Das klang für seinen Geschmack viel zu sehr nach tanzen – Darin war er noch nie gut gewesen….<br>„Ihr werdet ihn in den nächsten sechs Tagen in- und auswendig lernen, einzustudieren, trainieren und lernen, zusammenzuarbeiten. Das ist ein Befehl."  
>„Du kannst mir gar nichts befehlen! Ich bin ein Captain, genau wie du!"<br>„Oh, da enttäuschst du mich aber, Asuka. Ich dachte gerade du würdest doch wissen, dass die Rangfolge bei uns ein kleines Bisschen anders is als bei den europäischen Streitkräften. Nach eurem System müsste ich wohl hm, lass mich nach denken… wohl so etwa ein Colonel sein."  
>Asuka starrte entsetzt in die Luft. „Whoa… Waaah?"<br>„Befehl ist Befehl." Wiederholte Misato mit einem nur ein klitzekleinesbisschen gezwungenem lächeln.  
>Seufzend blickte Shinji in die Richtung seiner Nebensitzerin. Er konnte sie wirklich beim allerbesten Willen nicht leiden, aber da ließ sich nun mal nichts machen, die Engel mussten eben besiegt werden, und da sie ihn ebenfalls ansah, hatte er Grund zur Annahme, dass sie den Ernst der Lage ebenfalls begriffen hatte – Oder auch nicht.<br>Die Art, wie sie sich mit einem kindischen „HMPF!" von ihm abwendete, ließ ihm diesbezüglich nicht sehr viel Hoffnung.  
>Sie klatsche ärgerlich die Arme auf den Tisch und erhob sich, ihre bedauernswerte Saftdose ganz einsam und alleine auf dem Tisch zurücklassend.<br>„…Asuka…?"  
>„Ich gehe duschen!" verkündete sie scharf. „Zumindest das werde ich wohl noch allein dürfen, oder?"<br>Und so stampfte sie dann davon.  
>Da seine eigene bereits leer war, erbarmte sich Shinji und nahm sich stillschweigend ihrer Dose an. Sparsamkeit und so, und außerdem tat ihm das Teil irgendwie leid.<br>„Hach, keine Sorge, Shin-chan. Das wird schon noch."  
>Das Third Child wusste nicht, ob die Worte seines Vormunds seine Sorgen minderten oder vermehrten.<br>„Oh und… war das eben nicht ein indirekter Kuss?"  
>„G-Gah!" Es blieb kaum übrig zu sagen, dass Shinji es erst nach einem langen Todeskampf schaffte, nicht an dem Saft zu erstickten.<br>Immerhin blieb die Verantwortliche ausnahmsweise mal nicht ruhig sitzen sondern unterstütze ihn, natürlich erst, nachdem sie eine Weile sehr amüsiert zugesehen und herzhaft gekichert hatte, in dem sie ihn liebevoll auf den Rücken klopfte. „Hm, ich denke du könntest ihr Herz vielleicht eventuell gewinnen, indem du sie mit deinen Kochkünsten verzauberst… Das finden wie Damen immer ganz besonders süß."  
>Da er am heutigen Tage für seinen Geschmack schon genug gelitten hatte, beschloss Shinji, sich seinen Kommentar bezüglich dieser Position und Misatos eigenen „Kochkünsten" zu verkneifen, und ihrem Vorschlag einfach mal zu folgen.<br>Ja, das war jetzt wohl genau das, was er brauchte, eine schöne, kreative, ruhige, konstruktive Aktivität wie Kochen – Da er sich schon lange damit abgefunden hatte, dass die einzige Schürze im Besitz des Katsuragi-Haushaltes wohl dauerhaft an ihm hängen bleiben würde, hatte er Anfang letzter Woche beschlossen, dass es wohl eine ganz lohnende Investition wäre, die Kochkunst zu erlernen – zumindest, wenn er nicht vor hatte, dauerhaft von Misatos verhunzten Fertiggerichten, schnell lieferbarem Fastfood und dem Mist aus der Schülercafeteria zu leben. Zu Anfangs hatte er sich ja nicht beschwert, zumal es bereits Wunder für die Qualität tat, wenn er selbst eben diese Fertiggerichte zubereitete.  
>Aber langsam dachte er, dass das doch auf Dauer nicht gut sein könnte, auch für Misato nicht. Sie arbeitete ja schließlich auch viel (wenn auch selten im Haushalt) und hatte ihn ja aufgenommen und so weiter, ihr ab und zu mal eine Freude zu machen, konnte nicht verkehrt sein - und vor allem war es schlichtweg zwecklos, seinen sogenannten Vormund nach Lebensmitteln zu fragen, die so aussahen, als ob sie einem Test mit einem Geigerzähler standhalten würden.<br>Also hatte er sich durch die Macht der Umstände gezwungen ein Kochbuch zugelegt und die vormals erwähnte, himmelblaue Schürze übergeworfen, und machte sich daran, das Abendessen zuzubereiten – Überraschenderweise für drei Personen.  
>Er wollte es so am Anfang zuerst einmal mit etwas einfach probieren wie… - er blätterte durch das als „Japanische Küche für Dummies" titulierte Literaturwerk - …gebratene Nudeln, ja.<br>Ein Glück, dass Nudeln immer in so großen Packungen verkauft würden, dass würde auch noch für Asuka reichen.  
>Sich langsam an den traurigen Gedanken gewöhnend, mit dem wahsinnigen Rotschopf zusammenleben zu müssen, dankte Shinji dem Himmel, für diese schöne Gelegenheit, in der Küche arbeiten zu können, ohne von ihr gleich als Weichei beschimpft zu werden.<br>Das dies aber geschehen würde, erschien ihm unausweichlich. Ach, manchmal glaubte er, dass ihn irgendjemand da oben schlichtweg nicht lieb hatte.  
>Vielleicht, so dachte er, konnte er die Anzahl an Schlägen, die er unweigerlich kassieren würde, ja doch noch geringfügig abmildern, in dem er sich auch noch „Internationale Gerichte für Dummies" zulegte…<br>So oder so, während wenigstens Misato sich wohl freuen würde, ein paar gebratene Nudeln zu essen, die in letzter Zeit tatsächlich auch Kontakt mit einer Pfanne gehabt hatten, da sie voller Freude schon mal begonnen hatte, etliche Bierdosen zu leeren und eine lustige kleine Pyramide aus ihnen zu basteln, waren Nudeln nicht wirklich etwas für Vögel, so dass er für PenPen ein paar interessante Thunfischkonserven herausholte, die er bei seinem letzten Abstecher zum Supermarkt entdeckt hatte.  
>Apropos PenPen, wo steckte der eigentlich schon wieder?<br>„AAAAAHHH! Im Badezimmer ist so ein… komisches Tier!"  
>Okay, diese Frage wäre dann wohl beantwortet.<br>Da er und Asuka ihre Konflikte wohl notgedrungen beilegen müssen würden, entschied er sich, einfach mal den ersten Schritt zu machen, und als Geste der Freundlichkeit auch Asukas Frage zu beantworten: „Das ist ein Pinguin. Sein Name ist PenPen."  
>Doch spätestens als er sich umgedreht hatte, um seine neue Mitbewohnerin anzulächeln und sie mit dem gefierten Mitglied ihrer Wohngemeinschaft vertraut zu machen, erkannte er seinen Fehler mit entsetzlicher Klarheit – Wobei es ja eigentlich Shikinami war, der dieser Fehler unterlaufen war – nicht, dass er ihr deswegen Vorwürfe machen würde, er war ja schließlich kein Heuchler, und wusste noch ganz genau, dass ihm ein- und derselbe Fehler vor etwa zwei Monaten und einer Woche höchst selbst unterlaufen war.<br>Um nicht weiter um den heißen Brei herumzureden, nun… Das Second Child war… tja… um es jetzt poetisch und thematisch passend, sprich, mit einem schlechten Wortwitz auszudrücken, im Adams- oder politisch korrekt wohl eher im „EVA"-Kostüm anzutreffen.  
>Nein, nicht die meterhohen Mechas, die nackte Frau.<br>Nach dem er sich auf ähnliche Weise vor Misato blamiert, mehrmals mit ihren Brüsten in Kontakt gekommen und in zwei ähnlich peinliche Erlebnisse mit Ayanami hineingeraten war, hatte er begonnen, sich zu fragen, ob er peinliche Ereignisse nicht irgendwie magnetisch anzog.  
>Diese Frage war jetzt definitiv geklärt, und die Antwort lautete ja.<br>Bevor Asuka überhaupt begriff, warum, hatte Shinjis Antlitz bereits eine interessante Palette von Färbungen von Rosa über Tomatenrot und einem hübschen Rotweinton bis zu einem satten dunkelviolett präsentiert, während sein Besitzer verzweifelt damit kämpfte, gewisse Körperfunktionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor Asuka die Wirkung ihrer durch ihre intensive, heftige Körpersprache bewegten Prächtigkeiten deutlich sehen können würde, und wohlmöglich beginnen würde, über gewisse Maße zu spotten, obwohl sie doch selber Schuld war. Natürlich nicht an den Maßen, sondern an der Situation.  
>Während sie ihn schräg anblickte, und sich wohl fragte, was denn los sei, verlagerte sie das Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere und versetzte ihren makellosen Leib sowohl in eine ganze Reihe kleiner Bewegungen. Sie stand auf ihre übliche, bewusst aufreizende, die Hüften betonende Art und Weise da und er konnte einfach alles, aber auch wirklich alles sehen, die… komplette Frontalansicht… Von ihrem glänzenden, strahlenden exotisch gefärbtem Haar, wie es dahin floss, über die… bei jeder Bewegung bebenden, jugendlichen Erhebungen, völlig unbedeckt, dekoriert mit kleinen Schweißtröpfchen und den runden, pigmentierten stellen, bis zu den kleinen roten Stoppelchen denen sie vermutlich gerade den Geraus machen wollte, als ob sie da so etwas wie eine… Flamme hätte…<br>Oh Gott oh Gott, Oh Gott, schon allein der Anblick war… sie war…  
>Oh nein.<br>Um seine Reaktionen brachte er sich definitiv keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, darum kümmerte sich schon die lähmende Angst, die sich in ihm breit machte, als Asuka sich schließlich fragte, wo er denn da hinstarrte und als sie an sich runtersah endlich bemerkte, dass sie doch glatt vergessen hatte, sich etwas überzuziehen, als sie panisch aus dem Badezimmer gerannt war.  
>Er sah nur noch, wie ihr lieblicher Körper den Übergang von Schock, zu Scham zu Ärger mit der Sprache der alten Künstler ausdrückte, ohne Worte zu brauchen, und dann folgte noch Dunkelheit.<br>Dies war der Moment, in dem er die Bekanntschaft von Chucksuka Shikinorris' tödlichem Roudhousekick machte. Er hatte diesen göttlichen Botschafter von Schmerz und Pein auf dieser Erde zwar schon einige Male in Aktion gesehen, als einige von ihren bemitleidenswerten Verehrern die zweifelhafte Ehre hatten, ihn zu empfangen, doch die höllischen Qua-ha-ha-haaaalen die ihm der Kuss ihrer Füße überbrachte waren schrecklicher als alles, was seine plumpen Vorstellungskräfte hätten erschaffen können, und entsetzlicher als alles, was Worte beschreiben konnten – So ungefähr am nächsten traf es nach Shinjis Meinung jedoch eindeutig das Wörtchen „Autsch.".  
>Das nächste, woran er sich erinnerte, war das Treffen seines Geschundenen Körpers mit den hübschen Steinfliesen aus Misatos Küche, was, wie wohl kaum erwähnt werden müsste, ebenfalls keine allzu angenehme Erfahrung war.<br>Aber welche Milde brauchte er von einem Mädchen zu erwarten, dass ihn praktisch schon mit einer Tracht Prügel begrüßt hatte?  
>Oh Mann oh Mann.<br>Das Leben als Weichei war schon überraschend hart, dafür, dass es Weichei hieß…  
>„Was für ein Lustmolch!" rief ihm Asuka noch hinterher, während sie sich notdürftig mit den Händen bedeckte und schnurstracks zurück ins Bad lief, um sich endlich ihre wohlverdiente Dusche zu gönnen. „Idiot! Perversling! Nicht nur ein Spinner sondern auch ein Spanner! Ich glaub's einfach nicht, das ist wirklich das letzte!"<br>Soviel zum Thema Zusammenarbeit. Wenn sie im nächsten Kampf statt des Engel wieder Shinji KO hauen würde, sah es für das Schicksal der Menschheit schon mal nicht gerade rosig aus…

Seltsamerweise schien das filmreife Beispiel Häuslicher Gewalt, dass sich da vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte, Misato nicht im geringsten zu entmutigen.  
>„Sieh mal, PenPen!" meinte sie zu ihrem Haustier, dem sie zeitgleich eine mit einem Strohhalm versehene Bierdose zuschob. „Wie es scheint haben wir schon unsere ersten Erfolge zu verzeichnen. Sie fangen schon an, wirklich brutal ehrlich zueinander zu sein!"<br>Der Vogel kommentierte dies einfach mal mit einem zustimmenden „Waaak."

-

Als Misato etwas später beschloss, dass es Schlafenszeit war, schaffte sie es gerade mal so, auf ihrem Bett zu landen – Sich zuzudecken, ihre Hose, deren Knopf sie irgendwann einmal geöffnet hatte, richtig auszuziehen, die Flasche, die sie kurz vorher aus geleert hatte, aus der Hand zu legen oder auch nur mit ihrem Kopf das Kissen und nicht das Stück Fußboden dahinter zu treffen, schien ihr schlichtweg nicht mehr möglich gewesen zu sein.  
>Das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, seine halbnackte, stockbesoffene, nach Bier stinkende Vorgesetzte in ihr Zimmer zu geleiten, blieb selbstverständlich wie scheinbar alles andere auf dieser Welt an Shinji hängen, dessen Gesicht immer noch einen recht hässlichen Abdruck von Asukas Fußballen gezeigt hatte.<br>Die zahllosen half-verzehrten Snacks und leere Alkoholflaschen und –Dosen rund um das Bett erinnerten Shinji daran, dass dies weder das erste, noch das letzte Mal war.  
>Aber diese deutlich sichtbare, breite Narbe, welche die schönheit der älteren Frau als einziger Makel verunstaltete, (Na ja, von der strengen Bierduft-Halitosis der einmal abgesehen) die fiel ihm heute zum ersten Mal auf…<br>Er fragte sich, woher sie die wohl hatte… Obwohl er mit Misato zusammen lebte, gab es immer noch so viel, was er über sie nicht wusste. Die Geschichte mit Kaji… oder dass sie asuka gekannt hatte…  
>PenPen sah es zwar mit Humor und nutze die Gelegenheit, um das Shirt seiner Besitzerin als Übernachtungsplatz zu nutzen, mit dem Resultat das sie beide in dem Gleichtakt, der ihm und Asuka augenscheinlich fehlte vor sich her schnarchten, doch Shinji konnte nicht anders, als sich ein wenig deprimiert zu fühlen, wenn er sie in so einem Zustand zu sehen bekam.<br>Er hatte so etwas… Kaputtes an sich, was ihm nicht gefiel, und ihm das Gefühl gab, überhaupt nichts für sie tun zu können …oder sie gar nicht richtig zu kennen.  
>So oder so war das heute ein durch und durch beschissener Tag gewesen und der einzige Trost war, dass er bald zu Ende sein würde.<br>Erschöpft machte er sich auf dem Weg zu der provisorischen gemeinsamen Lagerstätte, die Misato im Wohnzimmer für ihn und Asuka ausgelegt hatte, machte diese noch etwas zurecht, da seine Vorgesetzte bei diesem Aufbau durch ihren Promillewert bedingt etwas schlampiger gewesen war, als sie es ohnehin schon war, und vergrub sich eiligst unter seiner Decke, um bloß schon zu schlafen oder zumindest so auszusehen, wenn Asuka hier aufkreuzte.  
>Eine weitere Konfrontation mit ihr konnte ihm ehrlichgesagt gestohlen bleiben, egal, was für Worte sie ihm deswegen an den Kopf werfen würde.<br>Er war schlicht und ergreifend durch und durch fix und fertig.  
>…Moment mal, war da nicht eben etwas gewesen…?<br>Da draußen… auf dem Balkon?  
>Er blickte mit leicht verengten Augen in die nichtssagende Finsternis.<br>Nein das… dass musste eine Einbildung gewesen sein, dass kam sicher davon, dass er im Moment ein außerordentlich großes Bedürfnis nach einer gepflegten Mütze Schlaf hatte.  
>Shinji brachte es nicht einmal mehr fertig, noch etwas Musik zu hören oder über die großen Fragen des Lebens und den Grund für sein hier sein nach zu grübeln, auch nicht mal darüber, ob es auch nur eine theoretische Chance für ihn gab, diese sogenannte Trainingseinheit in irgendeiner Form zu überleben.<br>Er wollte einfach nur noch seine Ruhe und ein kuscheliges Plätzchen.

-

Urplötzlich von der durchsichtigen Balkontür weggezerrt und fest gegen die nächste Wand gepresst blickte die Frau mit den langen, blauen Haaren das schwarzhaarige Mädchen in dem weißen Gummianzug an, in dessen eisernen Griff sie sich befand.  
>Yui Ichijou, verriet ihr die Plakette auf ihrer Kleidung.<br>Das Wesen, das gelegentlich Leatha genannt wurde, hatte sie bereits erwartet, und zeigte trotz der scheinbar prekären Lage, in der sie sich befand, nicht mehr, als ein dünnes Grinsen.  
>Warum sollte sie sich auch darum kümmern? Sie könnte dieses lästige Mädchen in der Luft zerreißen, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Muskel krumm zu machen.<br>Bei Yui war von Gelassenheit jedoch nicht die geringste Spur zu erkennen.  
>Ein ernster, kriegerischer Ausdruck residierte in ihrem zarten Gesicht.<br>Sie war verglichen mit Leatha noch ein Kind, noch dazu ein zierlich gebautes, doch das entlaufene Experiment schien aus irgendeinem Grund nicht die physische Kraft zu besitzen, um sich ohne Gebrauch ihrer Fähigkeiten von Yuis Armen zu befreien – Es war diese lächerliche Parodie eines lebenden Körpers, dessen Zerfall sie langsam nicht mehr aufzuhalten vermochte.  
>„Was machst du hier?" verlangte Yui zu wissen.<br>Es viel schwer zu glauben das ihre Lippen wirklich die Urheber dieses harten Befehlstons waren.  
>«Nun…» hörte es Yui sowohl leise an ihrem Ohr und laut dröhnend in ihrem Kopf verhallen. «Ich bin zur Zeit nicht in der Lage, eines meiner Ziele zu verfolgen, also dachte ich, ich nutze die Zeit und verfolge ein anderes.»<br>„Sehr klug." Kommentierte Yui. "Aber ich kann dich leider nicht lassen."  
>«Nicht lassen?»<br>Leathas Lachen füllte Yuis Schädel. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, aber es entwich kein Ton – Die ganzen scheußlichen Laute manifestierten sich direkt in Yuis innersten.  
>Als sie diesen gräuelhaften Klang das erste Mal vernommen hatte, hätte sie beinahe vergessen, dass sie existierte, weil selbst der Kleine Teil ihres Geistes damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Furch zu empfinden - sie war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage gewesen, in irgendeiner Form auf die Angst zu reagieren, zu schreien oder wegzurennen – Sie war komplett zu dieser Angst geworden, ohne dass irgendetwas zum Reagieren übrig bleiben würde.<br>Doch jetzt hatte sie sich so sehr an diesen Laut gewöhnt, ihn so unzählige Male vernommen, dass sie ihn ertragen konnte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
>«Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Position bist, mich irgendetwas zu lassen oder nicht zu lassen.» stellte Leatha klar. «Ein einziger Gedanke genügt, ein einziges, um einen Milimeter verschobenes Blutgefäß in deinem Kopf reicht aus, um dich zu erledigen. Ist dir nicht klar, dass ich dich schon die ganze Zeit über jeden Moment hätte vernichten können?»<br>„Ja." Gab Yui zu. „Das kannst du wohl. Aber nicht hier."  
>Ein gleichzeitiger Druck auf die beiden orangenen, knopfähnlichen Felder auf Yuis Anzug, und die beiden Damen verschwanden in einem Lichtblitz ohne irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen, weder Asche, noch Staub, nicht einmal einen geschwärzten Fleck auf den Boden der Veranda.<br>Selbst das Licht, das kurzzeitig daraus resultierte, verflüchtigte sich schnell, ohne dass jemand da war, um es zu sehen.

-

Da war sie also, mutterseelenallein in einem fremden Land auf der anderen Seite der Welt, in dem ihr nichts und niemand vertraut war, weit weg von allem, dass sie je gekannt hatte, bei einer Frau, die sie nur oberflächlich kannte und eigentlich überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte, zwischen Wänden, Möbeln, Umzugskartons und einem fast völlig fremden Jungen, der alles mit ihr machen können würde, wenn er am nächsten Morgen das Glück haben sollte, zuerst aufzuwachen, unter ihrer Decke verschanzt, sich jämmerlich zusammenkauernd an ihre Puppe klammernd.  
>Sie konnte es doch drehen und wenden wie sie wollte, und den ach so tolle, starken, unabhängigen Star markieren, bis ihr von ihrer Heuchelei selbst schlecht wurde…<br>Aber die offensichtliche Wahrheit war doch, dass sie am heutigen Tage versagt hatte.  
>Tagsüber im Lichte brachte sie es vielleicht fertig, die Selbstanpreisungen, die haltlos aus ihrem Mund strömten tatsächlich zu glauben, doch hier, in der laut- und lichtlosen Finsternis konnte sie nicht anders als sich einzugestehen, was sie eigentlich schon in aller Deutlichkeit hätte begreifen müssen, als der Feind sie und ihren Evangelion mit dem Gesichts voraus in den Dreck gesteckt hatten, in den sie schon immer gehört hatte. „Das hätte ich… niemals allein schaffen können…."<p>

-

Die Betonwüste, die sich an den äußeren Rändern von Tokyo-3 erstreckte, sah noch wesentlich trostloser aus, seit man begonnen hatte, die schon lange nicht mehr benötigten, verfallenen Einheitsplattenbaugebäude reihenweise abzureißen – Schon in einem Stück hatten die grauen Betonklötze, die man nach dem Second Impact für die vielen durch die Katastrophe obdachlos gewordenen Menschen errichtet hatte, eher trist ausgesehen – Farben, Licht und individuelle Gestaltung war ein Luxus, an den die Menschen erst wieder gedacht hatten, als Wohnraum wieder so leicht zu finden war, dass man es sich leisten konnte, wählerisch zu sein.  
>Jetzt aber lagen die Relikte des Wideraufbaus verlassen da und wurden nicht mehr gebraucht – Also hatte die Stadtverwaltung vor nicht allzu langer Zeit entschlossen, sich ihrer zu entledigen.<br>Wo also früher zumindest noch geordnete, rechtwinklige Zeichen der Zivilisation gestanden hatten, fanden sich jetzt nur ungeordnete Haufen von Schotter und aufgebrochenem Asphalt, in denen die abgestellten Bagger und Abrissbirnen das einzige war, dass noch über eine Struktur zu verfügen schien.  
>Zurzeit konnte man den Lärm, den sie zumeist verursachten, nicht hören, nur die fernen Insekten zirpten vor sich hin.<br>Es war ein wahrlich trostloser, verlassener Ort, an dem man keine Menschenseele vermuten würde, die nicht dafür bezahlt wurde. Und doch gab es einen Grund dafür, dass einer der Betonklötze ob der Tatsache, dass er genau im Pfad der Baumaschinen gelegen war, noch als einziges zu einem großen Anteil aus der Erde ragte.  
>Das gute Wort, dessen Einlegung den Apartmentkomplex vor seinem grausigen Schicksa.l bewahrt hatte, stammte von ganz weit oben: Der Commander von NERV höchst persönlich war es, der sich für den Betonblockbau eingesetzt hatte. Nicht, weil er irgendwie ein Fan des industriellen Baustiels wäre oder viel Wert darauf legen würde, die hässlichen Baracken der Vergangenheit für die Nachwelt zu erhalten – Er war ein durch und durch pragmatischer Mensch, dem man schon auf den ersten Blick ansah, dass er sich nicht viel mit dem schönen Schein aufhielt – Er machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, sich die Uniform der Organisation gescheit zuzuknöpfen, die er selbst leitete.<br>Der Grund dafür, dass er bezüglich des alten Gebäudes hatte Gnade walten lassen, war wesentlich simplerer Natur: Es lebte schlichtweg noch eine wichtige NERV-Angestellte darin, und die wollte dort auch bleiben – Auch, wenn man es auf den ersten Blick kaum glauben konnte, so hatte sich die stille EVA-Pilotin das in Zweilicht getauchte Apartment selbst ausgesucht und eingerichtet. Das Geld, dass ihr zur Verfügung gestellt worden war, hätte zwar auch für weitaus mehr gereicht, aber Rei sah gleich ihrem Schöpfer wenig Grund für Pomp und hatte sich in dem verlassenen Plattenbau ohnehin am wohlsten gefühlt, weil es sie an die ihr vertraute Umgebung des Labor erinnert hatte, in dem sie aufgewachsen war.  
>Da die Stadt war praktisch für NERV gebaut worden war, blieb alles, wovon Commander Ikari sagte, dass es stehen bleiben sollte, auch ohne weiteres so wie es war, ohne das er ein großes Plädoyer einzulegen brauchte – Eine simple, einzeilige E-Mail an die er nicht einmal eine volle Minute verschwendet hatte, hatte völlig genügt, damit das First Child in ihrer Residenz verbleiben durfte – Die Bauerarbeiter hatten einfach alles Drumherum abgerissen, und von dem Gebäude, in dem sie lebte, gerade so viel übrig gelassen, damit der Teil, in dem sie lebte stabil blieb, und sich dann daran gemacht, den Rest der Häuserzeile abzureißen.<br>So kam es, dass das Schlafgemach der Ayanami Rei noch genau dort lag, wo es sich auch bei Shinjis letztem Besuch befunden hatte, und sich auch äußerlich nicht sehr verändert hatte – Der Raum hätte durch aus als groß, aber auch als ziemlich leer bezeichnet werden können, und statt einer Tapete bekam man an der Wand die nackten Betonblöcke zu sehen.  
>Das Bett hatte ein Metallgestell und es sah nicht aus, als ob die Decke noch irgendwie besonders hergerichtet worden wäre, nachdem Rei heute Morgen herausgestiegen war, und am anderen Ende Raumes fand sich ein Kühlschrank, auf dem sich auch ein Becherglas und einiges an Medikamentenpackungen befanden.<br>Das wohl normalste an dem Raum waren die paar herumliegenden Klamotten, wie man sie bei jugendlichen in Reis Alter häufig fand – wirklich viel besser machten sie das ganze jedoch nicht.  
>Ein Fenster war zwar da, aber der dünne Spalt zwischen den dichten Nylongardinen ließ nur einen einzigen von den unzähligen Strahlen des Mondlichts herein, deren Licht über die Kommode mit ihren Büchern und der alten Brille des Commanders fiel, und das blauhaarige Mädchen schließlich auch selbst beschien, wie sie auf ihrem Plastikstühlchen saß.<br>Es gab auch ein minimalistisches Waschbecken mit einem Spiegel darüber, in dem sie auch ihren Abwasch zu erledigen pflegte – doch dass, was sich dort heute angesammelt hatte, ließ sich nicht wirklich mit dem vergleichen, mit der Ansammlung auf Schälchen, Tellerchen und klebrigen Resten vergleichen, mit denen Shinji im Waschbecken des Katsuragi-Haushaltes gelegentlich sein zweifelhaftes Vergnügen hatte – Eigentlich waren es nicht viel mehr als ein paar Plastik-Trinkgläser.  
>Das war zum ersten Mal natürlich dadurch bedingt, das Rei hier völlig allein lebte. Wenn er hier war, pflegte der Commander häufig dazu, sie zu sich zu rufen und mit ihr gemeinsam zu speisen, doch zurzeit war er auf einem wichtigen Konvent in Europa und würde es wohl auch noch eine ganze Weile lang bleiben.<br>Sie hätte nicht sagen können, wieso sie ihn diesem Moment daran dachte, und merkte schon irgendwie dass etwas… sie bedrückte und sich einfach unangenehm anfühlte, dass sie sich in einem Zustand befand, den sie gerne ändern würde, doch die Wahrheit, die sie nicht zu erkennen vermochte war, dass sie ihn vermisste und sich ziemlich allein fühlte, jetzt, wo auch die gelegentlichen Gespräche weggefallen waren, die sie bisweilen mit Shinji geführt hatte , jetzt, da dieser schon seid Tagen von morgens bis abends damit beschäftigt war, mit dem Second Child zu trainieren.  
>Ein sehr großes Bedürfnis dazu, anzubändeln, hatte Rei eigentlich nie bewusst verspürt, und sie hätte diese Gespräche wohl auch nie von sich aus begonnen, doch jetzt, wo sie aufgehört hatten, konnte sie nicht anders als in einem entfernten Winkel ihrer selbst festzustellen, dass es… gut sein würde, wenn sie sich wieder mit ihm unterhalten können würde.<br>Einfach ausgedrückt wäre es wohl nicht übertrieben zu sagen, dass sie den jüngeren Ikari ebenfalls vermisste.  
>Da sie wusste, wofür sie geschaffen wurde, wäre es ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, sich darüber hinaus noch irgendetwas zu wünschen oder zu denken, dass sie mehr haben sollte, doch si war mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie es… gut fand wenn sich andere ohne bestimmten Grund mit ihr beschäftigten, ohne, dass es etwas mit dem Plan zu tun hatte.<br>Es linderte einen Schmerz in den Tiefen ihrer Seele, von dem sie noch gar nicht richtig begriffen hatte, dass er da war…  
>Wesentlich leichter zu bemerken war der zweite Grund für die spärliche Menge an abzuwaschenden Geschirr- es hatte heute bei ihr schlicht und ergreifend keine richtige Mahlzeit gegeben, nur ein paar Gläser kühles Leitungswasser zum Zweck der Flüssigkeitszufuhr, und um die Medikamente hinunterzuschlucken, die ihre stetig im Zerfall befindliche, künstliche Hülle gerade mal so am Laufen hielten und sie tattäglich daran erinnerten, dass sie nicht… echt war.<br>Sie fühlte sich heute einfach reichlich unwohl, auch körperlich betrachtet.  
>Schweigend nahm sie sich eine Kapsel aus der Tüte, die Dr. Akagi ihr für solche Fälle verschrieben hatte, und betrachtete sie still.<p>

-

„W-Was…? Der Commander hat angerufen…?"  
>Ritsuko schätze, dass die amüsanten Geräusche, die sie am anderen Ende der Leitung vernommen hatte, auf ein paar unglücksselige Bierdosen zurückzuführen waren, die ihre Freundin wohl soeben versehentlich von ihrem Wohnzimmertisch gestoßen haben musste.<br>Die Wissenschaftlerin hoffte nur, dass sie keine allzu große Sauerei verursacht hatten – oder nein, Sauerei war gut, das würde ja immerhin bedeuten, dass sie noch nicht leer waren.  
>„Uhm… Rit-chan…. Was hast du ihm eigentlich gesagt…."<br>„Die Wahrheit."  
>Misato schluckte.<br>„Der Engel zeigte eine unvorhergesehene Fähigkeit mit der er unsere EVAs besieht hat, weshalb wir keine andere Wahl hatten, als eine N²-Mine einzusetzen. Du arbeitest mit den Children bereits an einer ausgeklügelten Strategie für den komplexen Gegenangriff, der nötig ist, um den Feind zu besiegen."  
>„Nun das… das… das ist schon irgendwo die Wahrheit, aber klingt das nicht etwas…. Na ja…"<br>„Es ist die Wahrheit, oder etwa nicht? Wenn du mit meinem Bericht ein Problem haben solltest kann ich ihn die Geschichte gerne noch mal so erzählen, dass du doch noch gefeuert wirst." Bot die falsche Blondine scherzend an.  
>„N-Nein nein, schon in Ordnung…"<br>„Apropos, wie läuft es denn so mit unserem „komplexen Gegenangriff"?"  
>„…Tja, Ritsuko, weißt du, eigentlich-"<br>„Lass mich raten. Miserabel."  
>„Das kann man auch netter sagen." Maulte Misato.<br>„Ich merke schon, dass du dein bestes gibst, um den beiden ein ernsthaftes, erwachsenes Vorbild zu sein."  
>„Sehr witzig. Ach ja… Einheit Null können wir immer noch nicht wirklich einsetzen, oder…?"<br>„Nun, in äußerstem Notfall könnten wir es versuchen, aber… Sagen wir's mal so, als du angerufen hast, war ich gerade dabei, Rei zu fragen, in welcher Farbe sie die Panzerung lackiert haben will, wenn wir irgendwann mal damit fertig sind, die Teile dafür herliefen zu lassen…"  
>Misato seufzte. „Ich sehr schon, ich kann es vergessen… Oh, aber, Ritsuko…? Kann ich mir Rei mal für 'ne Weile ausborgen? Ich hab da so eine Idee… Schick sie nachher bei meiner Wohnung vorbei, okay? Tschau!"<br>Ritsuko seufzte, als sie das Telefon absetzte, um sich stattdessen die Spritze zu greifen, deren Inhalt für das vor ihr sitzende, blauhaarige Mädchen bestimmt war.  
>„Du hast das mitgehört, oder…?"<br>„Ja." Bestätigte Rei leise, nicht die geringste Regung zeigend, als Ritsuko die Nadel in ihren Oberarm stach.  
>„Gut. Also, dann sag mal, Rei, welche Farbe hättest du denn gerne?"<br>Das First Child überlegte kurz.  
>Da die Farbe des Evangelions für den Kampf von keinerlei Bedeutung war, solange sie von der der anderen Evangelions gut zu unterscheiden war, beschloss sie, nach ihrer persönlichen Präferenz zu wählen – für gewöhnlich entschied sie sich meist für weiße Dinge, wenn sie zum Beispiel bei ihren Plugsuits oder dem Kauf ihrer Unterwäsche die Wahl hatte. Es hatte keinen bestimmten Grund. – Sie hatte irgendwann damit begonnen und nicht damit aufgehört, es war nicht so, als ob sie darüber je sehr viel nachgedacht hätte.<br>Vielleicht war es, weil weiß sie an weiße Kittel und Labore erinnerte und sie so irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass die Farbe etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte. Vielleicht, weil weiß unaufdringlich, nüchtern und neutral war, und das Auge anders als zum Beispiel rot und andere „kräftige", „knallige" Farben dauernd zu sich hin zog.  
>Im Moment verweilten ihre Gedanken jedoch weniger bei diesen Dingen und mehr bei zwei ganz bestimmten Personen.<br>„Dunkelblau." Entschied sie sich einfach mal von ihren streunenden Gedanken geleitet.  
>„Könnten Sie den EVA dunkelblau streichen lassen?"<br>„Kein Problem."  
>„Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Captain Katsuragi erwartet mich."<br>Rei verschwendete keine Zeit damit, sich ihre Uniform zuzuknöpfen und das Untersuchungszimmer stillschweigend zu verlassen – Sie hatte einen Befehl auszuführen.

_  
>(1) Habt ihr bemerkt, dass auf Asuka's Umzugskatons in Rebuild tatsächlich „Deutsche Post" steht? Ich hab mich so weggelacht, als ich's bemerkt habeXD<br>(2) Ich bin ja ein großer Rebuild-Fan, aber warum mussten die EVA 00 unbedingt in diesem grässlichen orange lassen? Nicht mit mir! XD  
>(3) Wie das ganze ausgeht, erfahrt ihr unter anderem in Kapitel 07:[Katayoku No Tenshi]<p> 


	24. 07: Katayoku No Tenshi

07: [Katayoku No Tenshi]

-

I'm not the one for you  
>You're not the one for me<br>We are like night and day  
>But damn I want you anyway<p>

Together we are one  
>Like flowers who've kissed the sun<br>But deep inside I know you hate me  
>Well I hate you too, you irritate me<p>

-Zombie Girl,'Gonna Getcha'

"Berlin.  
>Eine Stadt wie ein Flickenteppich.<br>Die Verwüstungen des Second Impacts und der darauffolgenden Kriege waren nur die jüngsten Neuzugänge in der langen Reihe von verheerenden Umwälzungen, die die Landeshauptstadt erschüttert hatten. Aber wie so oft haben es die Menschen hier geschafft, in wenigen Jahren zumindest oberflächlich den Zustand der Blüte vorzutäuschen, nachdem das Elend in die dafür vorgesehenen Viertel verdrängt worden ist. Ein einziges Monument für die Unzulänglichkeit des Menschen, seine Unfähigkeit, einen Zustand von Gleichheit und Gerechtigkeit herbeizuführen, seine Anfälligkeit dafür, Narben zu bilden, und sein Wunsch nach Fassade und Pomp, hinter dem sich selten etwas versteckt. Schließlich waren es keine Naturkatastrohen oder schicksalhafte Zufälle, die hier Gebäude zertrümmert und in Brand gesetzt haben, sondern politische Konflikte, Revolutionen und Kriege. Auch der Second Impact war eine von Menschenhand gemachte Tragödie, wenn auch eine Tragödie, die unserer eigenen Feder entstammt.  
>Die Menschen sind traurige, traurige Kreaturen von ungeheurer Zerstörungswut, genauso unfähig, zusammen zu leben, wie sie es sind alleine zu leben.<br>Dass sie überhaupt leben und diese Farce von einer Stadt aufrechterhalten, ist Spott und Hohn."  
>„Das wir traurige, schwächliche Wesen sind, ist nicht zu leugnen. Schon Städte und Häuser an sich sind beweis unserer Unzulänglichkeit. Ängstlich und Feige verkriecht sich der Mensch, er erzeugt neue, kunstvolle Wege, sich zu verkriechen, zu verstecken vor den Elementen und der Natur, deren harte Gesetzte und Urteile zu fürchten. Manche von ihnen heucheln sich vor, zu der Natur zurück zu wollen, doch was sie ersehnen, sind am Ende ein paar streng geschnittene Bäume und getrimmter Rasen, keiner will sich den Insekten aussetzten, den Krankheiten, die die schwache Existenz rasch beenden können. Da ist es ihnen recht, in die Natur einzugreifen. Im Grunde führen doch alle Unternehmungen der Menschheit von ihr weg.<br>Sie erhalten ihre Städte, Monumente und stetig zerfallenden Körper in einem ständigen Kampf mit den Unbilden der Natur."  
>„Und das, obgleich sie wissen müssten, dass ihr Kampf dazu verdammt ist, verloren zu werden. Es ist kaum zu fassen, welchen Stolz sie tragen."<br>„Es mag im Angesicht der Lebenspanne von Sternen und Planeten spöttisch wirken, doch ich denke nicht, dass man das, was sie dazu trieb, diese Stadt trieb, stolz ist. So nobel, das ihr Stolz ihnen das Wer wäre, sind sie nicht. Sie tun es, weil es der einzige Weg ist, um zu leben.  
>Aus diesem Grund haben sie sich in diese Bauten verkrochen, und aus demselben Grund werden sie sie verlassen, wenn wir uns dieser schändlichen Notwendigkeit entledigt haben."<br>„Wohl wahr. Dennoch, kommen Sie nicht ein wenig früh, Ikari? Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie die Nacht in Hamburg verbringen würden."  
>„Sie kennen meine Abscheu für solcherlei, Herr Vorsitzender. Ruhen können wir noch, nachdem der Tag der Prophezeihung gekommen ist, beziehungsweise wird es dann nicht mehr nötig sein. Wir alle sehnen diesen Tag leidvoll herbei."<br>„Wissen Sie, Ikari, als sie mir das vor all diesen Jahren das erste Mal gesagt haben, habe ich ihnen das nicht geglaubt, und wir alle haben berechtigte Zweifel daran, dass Ihre Tollkühnheit der Vergangenheit angehört, nur, weil Sie sich dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt zu haben scheinen."  
>„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich Ihnen einen Anlass gegeben hätte. Ist es wegen dem Zwischenfall mit Einheit Fünf? Die Untersuchungen haben nichts ergeben."<br>„Die offensichtlichste Spur von allen ist deren Abwesenheit."  
>„Es gibt beliebig viele Dinge, die an einem Ort oder Ereignisse abwesend sein können."<br>„Nun, da mögen sie Recht haben, aber vergessen sie nicht, wer sie warum in ihre Position gebracht hat. Wir sind uns über ihre Fähigkeiten im Klaren."  
>„...Sie swerden ausschließlich für unser Szenario verwendet."<br>„Das will ich hoffen."  
>„Nun… was ist so vertraulich, das wir es nicht auf die übliche Art besprechen können? Im Hauptquartier laufen derzeit die Gegenmaßnahmen zu einem Engel-Angriff. Ich lasse mich selbstverständlich auf dem Laufenden halten, aber…-"<br>„Ihre Leute sind auch vormals schon ohne sie ausgekommen, dass wird sich geben. Laut der Prophezeiung dürfte dieser Botschafter ohnehin keine große Herausforderung darstellen.  
>Es geht um die Details der Zeremonien für das Vollendungsprojekt und ein gewisses Detail bei unserem Pakt mit Lillith. Wir mussten Sie herbestellen, da wir in letzter Zeit des Öfteren mit gewissen Sicherheitslücken zu kämpfen hatten… Wissen sie vielleicht etwas darüber?"<br>„Nein."

-

Wie eine strömende Flüssigkeit floss ihr langes, himmelblaues Haar in den Mittagswind hinein, ein unregelmäßiges Band gleich einer zerfetzten Flagge, dessen Fahnenstange von ihrem hellen Körper gebildet wurde.  
>Von den Trümmern einer Gebäuderuine heraus beäugte sie die zwei kolossalen, hochhausgroßen Silhouetten, die langsam aber beständig dabei waren, zu einer einzigen zu verschmelzen.<br>Viel anderes blieb ihr nicht übrig – der Prozess, den sie verhindern wollte, hatte begonnen, und das Gefüge, in das sie eingreifen wollte, war empfindlich.  
>Wenigstens, so dachte sie, als sie sich gedankenverloren die rote Flüssigkeit von den Fingern leckte, würde das nicht noch einmal geschehen…<p>

-

Das Mädchen mit den kurzen Haaren schleppte sich mühevoll durch eine Gasse, die enge, weiße Kleidung völlig zerfetzt, sowohl am Boden, den sie beging, als auch an der Betonwand, auf der sie sich abstützte eine rote Spur hinterlassend wie einen Faden zur Orientierung in einem Labyrinth. Wie ironisch. Ein Weg zurück… war im Moment von allen Dingen und Konzepten im Universum wohl das, wovon sie am wenigsten hatte.  
>Einer der orangenen Knöpfe an ihrem Kostüm war abgerissen, der andere hing an einem Fetzen ihres Gewandes herab.<br>Sie glaubte nicht, dass es noch funktionieren würde…  
>In ihrem Eifer, das zu beschützen, wegen dem sie hierhergekommen war, hatte sie versäumt, ihre eigene Fähigkeit zu erhalten – Wenn ihr Vater hier wäre, würde er ihr wohl sagen, dass sie den Fehler gemacht hatte, etwas, dass sie nur einmal hatte, nämlich ihr Leben und ihre Ausrüstung, für etwas zu riskieren, dass sie immer und immer wieder verlieren könnte, ohne dass es viel ausmachen würde… aber die Wahrheit war, dass sie gar nicht mehr wusste, wie lange sie das Gesicht dieses Mannes schon n nicht mehr gesehen hatte – Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, die Zeit nach ihrer Abreise zu zählen, es gab nichts stetiges, woran sie sie hätte ablesen können…<br>Hieß das, dass sie verloren hatte? Dass ihre lange, mühevolle, aufzehrender Reise zu einem Ende gekommen war, viel, viel zu früh, und doch viel, viel zu spät.  
>Ichijou Yui war am Ende der Straße angelangt, sowohl im übertragenen, als auch im wörtlichen Sinne – Die Gasse war zu Ende, die Wand, an der sie sich bis jetzt abgestützt hatte, hörte einfach auf und sie verlor ihren Halt als hätte man eine Planke unter ihren Füßen weggezogen.<br>Nicht in der Lage, der Schwerkraft auch nur die lächerlichste Parodie von Widerstand entgegen zu setzten, sackte das zierliche Mädchen in sich zusammen und landete der Länge nach hart auf dem Gehweg, wobei ihr Kopf und ihr Oberkörper lautstark in einer Pfütze zum Liegen kamen, und danach nicht mehr die geringste Regung zeigte.  
>Schleierhaft diffundierte die zunächst rote, bei zunehmender Verdünnung dann jedoch zunehmend zum orangen und gelben hin tendierende Flüssigkeit in das fade Regenwasser hinein.<br>Es schmeckte grauenhaft.  
>War es das…?<br>War jetzt… alles hier vorbei und für immer verloren?  
>Es schien möglich, dass es aus Zufal gelingen könnte, die Kette zu durchbrechen, aber sie hatte zu viel gesehen, um noch daran zu glauben.<br>Sie fragte sich, ob sie denn noch daran geglaubt hatte, es überhaupt zu schaffen, und ob die Antwort darauf bedeutete, dass sie eine Heuchlerin war.  
>Noch einmal nahm sie die Pein auf sich, ihre Augen einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen.<br>Nur das eine jenseits des Wassers taugte zu etwas.  
>Es fiel schwer, zu glauben, dass alles vorbei sein sollte… Es sah nicht danach aus.<br>Die Sonne schien, zwischen den langsam weiterziehenden Wölkchen, welche diese Pfützen hinterlassen hatte, war ein Regenbogen aufgespannt und man hörte Tiere, zirpende Zikaden und zwitschernde Vögel.  
>Es… fühlte sich einfach nicht so an, als ob es vorbei wäre…<br>Dann, ein Schatten, ein finsterer Streifen, der sie von dem bisschen Licht abschnitt, das ihre schwindende Welt noch erfüllt hatte. Es schien kein einziges Fünkchen mehr davon übrig sein.  
>Es folgten Bewegung, ein Schmerz, ein schwindelerregendes Umschlagen ihres trägen Körpers, und eine Masse aus nassen, klebrigen Haaren. Luft. Kühle, verdunstende Flüssigkeit.<br>Azurblauer Himmel und stechende Sonne über ihr.  
>Kalt.<br>Worte, Silhouetten, eilige Stimmen, die ihr zuriefen, und sie schüttelten.  
>Himmel. Ihre Augen blieben am Himmel, es brauchte eine Weile, bis die Gedanken zu ihrem langsamer werdenden Verstand durchdrangen und der Befehl von dort ihre Augen erreichte.<br>Schließlich fand sie die Schatten und Flecken, auch wenn sie eine Weile benötigte, um sich einen Reim daraus zu machen, welchen Teil davon sie eigentlich ansehen sollte.  
>Oh, das war es.<br>Jungen, drei davon…  
>Huch.<br>Das waren doch diese beiden, nicht? Den Dritten erkannte sie nicht, aber den hatte sie sicher auch irgendwo schon mal gesehen. Wieso diese Brille…?  
>Ach ja, diese Version musste anders sein, die meisten waren es…<br>Hach, wie sie hektisch sie doch miteinander sprachen und auf ihren Gerätschaften herumtippten.  
>Wieso waren sie denn so aufgeregt…?<p>

-

Kaum, dass die Türen des Krankenwagens hinter dem fremden Mädchen zugeklappt worden waren, bretterte das Fahrzeug mit Blaulicht und Sirenen davon und ließ Jungen am Straßenrand zurück, denen der Schock immer noch bis zu einem gewissen Grad in den Knien saß.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße…" fasste Touji die Situation zusammen, in der er und seine Freunde soeben völlig unvorbereitet hineingeraten waren.  
>„Ich hoffe nur, dass die Kleine wieder in Ordnung kommt… Sie sah ziemlich übel zugerichtet aus…"<br>„Ja, das war schon ziemlich heftig…"  
>Kensukes Worte, denen man deutlich anhörte, dass sie eine bewusste Untertreibung waren, kamen vom Herzen, und Touji's ehrlich verstimmter Gesichtsausdruck machte weitere Gesten der Zustimmung unnötig – und was Nagato anging, so konnte man von ihm guten gewissens behaupten, dass er noch immer völlig neben sich stand. Er schien von allen am meisten mitgenommen - gut, er war der einzige unter ihnen, der nicht von sich behaupten konnte, schon einmal fast von einer biomechanischen Kampfmaschine zerquetscht worden zu sein…<br>Der ältere Junge hatte seine Finger im Stoff seiner Hose vergraben und starrte geraaus vor sich hin, als schwebe er noch in einer Art Trance. Bei näherem Hinsehen wirkte er merklich blasser als sonst und schien es nicht ganz zu schaffen, mit dem Zittern aufzuhören, dass er nicht hatte abschütteln können, seid das Mädchen vor ihre Füße gestützt war. Er war eigentlich direkt auf die Knie gesunken und hatte während die anderen Beiden sich direkt zu ihr hingekniet hatten, einfach nur schockiert vor sich hingestarrt und unverständliche Dinge gemurmelt – Touji hatte die Fremde auf der Stelle umgedreht, sich ihrer besehen und versucht, sie wachzurütteln, während Kensuke direkt sein Telefon gezückt hatte.  
>Danach war auch alles schnell gegangen.<br>So schnell, dass dieses ganze Ereignis zu Ende war, bevor Nagato den Anfang davon überhaupt realisiert hatte – der Anblick dieser Fremden, das Blut und die über den Boden fallenden schwarzen Haare hatten in ihm einige Bilder wachgerufen, die er seinen Geist nicht berühren lasen wollte… er würde einfach warten, bis sie sich von allein Verzogen oder von irgendwas herausgeschwemmt werden würden…  
>„Hey, Nagato, ist alles OK?" Kensuke. Die anderen zwei mussten seinen Zustand wohl bemerkt haben – Touji reichte ihm die Hand.<br>„Jah… Jah es geht schon…" Er ergriff sie zögerlich und stellte sich wieder hin, konnte seine Augen jedoch noch nicht von der Richtung losreißen, in die der Krankenwagen eben verschwunden war.  
>„Ich frage mich…. Wer sie war. Ob sie wohl überfallen worden ist oder so etwas…?"<br>„Kann sein…." Toujis Mine verfnsterte sich. „ Wer um alles in der Welt macht bitte solche kranke Scheiße? Solchen Schweinen könnte ich echt…. Argh!"  
>Er boxte ärgerlich in die Luft, um seine Wut in irgendeiner Form abzulassen.<br>Der hochgewachsene, gebräunte Junge mit dem Kansai-Akzent hatte heute ausnahmsweise mal daran gedacht, seine Schuluniform anzuziehen, und schien unter dem dazugehörigen weißen Hemd irgendetwas Violettes zu tragen.  
>Auch Kensuke und Nagato trugen ihre Uniformen, obgleich es bei denen natürlich nicht wirklich etwas Außergewöhnliches war.<br>„Aber Leute…" warf Kensuke dann ein. „…Meint ihr nicht, dass das, was sie anhatte, irgendwie ähnlich wie die Anzüge ausgesehen hat, die Shinji und Shikanami beim EVA-steuern tragen…?"  
>„Jetzt wo du's sagst, seltsam war das Outfit schon… und dann war es auch noch halb zerfetzt… Hm… wenn ich meine Schwester das nächste Mal im Krankenhaus besuchen gehe, werde ich mal fragen, was aus dem Mädel geworden ist, okay? Jetzt haben wir ein ganz anderes Sorgenkind, über dass wir uns den Kopf zerbrechen dürfen. Ich frage mich wirklich, wo Shinji abgeblieben ist…"<br>„Da hast du wohl Recht…" stimmte Kensuke zu. „Es ist schon für ganze drei Tage nicht mehr zur Schule gekommen… Langsam mache ich mir echt Sorgen…"  
>„Ich auch." Gestand Nagato. "Auch, weil es zwar einen Evakuierungsalarm gab, aber das Gebiet immer noch abgesperrt ist… Ich wollte huete deswegen eigentlich Ayanami fragen, aber sie war heute leider wieder krankgeschrieben… Und ich bin nicht dazu gekommen, meinen Vater zu fragen, weil der auf der Arbeit zurzeit sehr viel zu tun hat, und er hat mir auch nichts bestimmtes darüber gesagt, aber… Es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass sie einen Kampf verloren haben. "<br>„Das haben sie." erklärte Kensuke. „Ich hab mich erkundigt. Das Verrückte ist, die Bilder von den EVAs sahen fast schon witzig aus… Wegen der Piloten war in dem Bericht jedoch nichts Besonderes vermerkt… "  
>„Ihr… ihr glaubt doch nicht, das… ihnen etwas passiert sein könnte?"<br>„Tja…" meinte Touji, den Blick zu der Siedlung aus hohen Apartmentkomplexen wendend, zu der das Trio vor ihrer Begegnung mit diesem mysteriösen Mädchen eigentlich unterwegs gewesen war. „Ich schätze, es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden…"

-

Der Weg, den Touji damit meinte, war der zu dem Apartment, das sein Freund gemeinsam mit seinem attraktiven Vormund bewohnte, und führte, weil dieses ja im elften Stock lag, unweigerlich über einen der beiden Fahrstühle in diesem Teil des Gebäudekomplexes.  
>Touji und Kensuke waren mit der Immobilie bereits vertraut, und auch Mitsurugi war schon ein- oder zwei Mal hiergewesen.<br>Dass sie hier jedoch außer Shinji und Misato noch jemanden antrafen, geschah heute jedoch zum allerersten Mal – Keine der anderen Türen wiesen Namensschilder oder Dekorationen auf, und von außen betrachtet schienen auch nicht besonders viele der Balkone in irgendeiner Form möbliert oder benutzt worden zu sein – Außer den beiden NERV-Mitarbeitern schienen hier nicht allzu viele andere Menschen zu leben – Verwunderlich war es nicht, wenn man bedachte, in welch großen Zahlen die Bevölkerung in jüngster Zeit aus der Stadt getürmt war.  
>Ganz im Gegenteil – das, was die drei Jungs stutzig machte, war, dass sie hier jemanden antrafen, und dass dieser jemand zufällig auch noch exakt im selben Moment wie sie selbst wenn auch mit dem zweiten Aufzug in diesem Stockwerk ankam.<br>Sich leicht wundernd blieb Touji nachdem er aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen war zunächst stehen, nicht wesentlich mehr vorhabend, als die Person im zweiten Aufzug einfach nur mit einem kurzen Blick zu erfassen – Doch als er entgegen seiner Erwartungen ein vertrautes Antlitz erspähte, taten es einfache Augenspiele auch nicht mehr.  
>„…Moment mal… Bist du das, Klassensprecherin?"<br>Was schon die ordentlich sitzende Schuluniform, die Zöpfe und die Sommersprossen andeuteten, stellten ihre Worte zweifellos klar.  
>„Sieh mal an, drei viertes des Idiotenquartetts."<br>Kaum zu glauben, dass die das letzte Wort nicht einmal mehr spöttisch, sondern fast wie einen Namen oder Titel aussprach. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob das gut war.  
>Außerdem schien sie Nagato da wohl kommentarlos dazuzurechnen – Auch darüber, ob er sich darüber uneingeschränkt freute, könnte man lange philosophieren.<br>Aber viel mehr drängte sich doch eine ganz andere Frage auf.  
>„…Was machst du eigentlich hier?"<br>„Uhm, ich wollte nach Shikinami-san fragen. Und ihr?"  
>„Wir wollen zu Ikari-kun." Antwortete Touji wahrheitsgemäß.<br>Und so warf eine Frage die nächste auf und führte in einer Art Domino-Effekt dazu, dass die vier kurz inne hielten um einander kurz ungläubig anzublinzeln.  
>„…Und warum seid hier…?"<br>„Tja, warum wohl. Er wohnt hier. Apartment Nummer 1101…"  
>„Das… ist jetzt seltsam. Genau das ist laut unserer Klassenliste Shikinami-sans neue Adresse…."<br>„Muss wohl die falsche Adresse abgelesehen haben." Schloss Touji.  
>Doch Hikari schüttelte den Kopf und zückte als beweis ihre Kopie der betreffenden Liste, auf der sie die Adresse des Second Child mit einem Textmarker unterlegt hatte.<br>Doch wie es aussah, bestätigte eben dieselbe Liste auch die Behauptung der Jungs.  
>„Alles höchst mysteriös." kommentierte Kensuke.<br>Trotz der Beteuerungen der Jungs, dass sie sich absolut sicher waren, dass das hier definitiv Shinjis Residenz war und bei Asukas Adresse irgendeine Verwechslung vorliegen musste, bestand Hikari darauf, mitzukommen, um sich selbst ein klares Bild davon zu machen, wer denn jetzt genau in diesem Apartment lebte.  
>Um ihre These zu untermauern führten die Jungs die Klassensprecherin zu einer Tür am Ende des Flurs, und siehe da, die Nummer stimmte.<br>Trotzdem, so ganz überzeugt war Hikari nicht.  
>„…Da steht „Katsuragi"."<br>„Ja klar, das ist der Name von Ikaris Vormund." Erklärte Touji. „Weißt du noch, die heiße Schnecke, die beim letzten Elternsprechtag in der Schule aufgetaucht ist?"  
>Hikaris ernüchterten bis leicht ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck deutete darauf hin, dass da in der Tat einige Glöckchen klingelten.<br>Nachdem Hikari Touji und Kensuke angewiesen hatte, sich gefälligst nicht wie Halbaffen aufzuführen, beschloss man, den Klingelknopf zwecks der Vermeidung von Streit zu dritt zu betätigen und einfach mal darauf zu hoffen, dass sich die Angelegenheit in Wohlgefallen auflösen würde, sobald die Tür sich geöffnet hatte.  
>Als sie jedoch mit dem Anblick konfrontiert wurden, vor dem die Tür sie bisher heldenhaft bewahrt hatte, war Wohlgefallen so ziemlich die letzte Empfindung, die sich bei den Vieren breit machte.<br>Ganz im Gegenteil – Touji und Kensuke gestikulierten wild mit den Armen herum und blickten drein, als ob sie in den Tiefen eines Waschbeckens versehentlich in einen glibberigen Essensrest gefasst hätten, Hikari bildete hauptsächlich, aber nicht nur an ihrer rechten Augenbraue unkontrollierte Zuckungen aus, und Nagato war gezwungen, einen Schritt zurück zu gehen um sich abzufangen, bevor er Gelegenheit hatte, einfach auf der Stelle umzukippen.  
>Es war wohl kaum nötig zu sagen, dass alle bestenfalls tief traumatisiert und schlimmsten falls so wirkten, als seien einem physikalisch unmöglichen, kafkaesken Scheusal begegnet, dessen grausiges Äußeres jenseits dessen lag, was der menschliche Verstand unbeschadet verarbeiten konnte.<br>„D-Du Verräter…" stammelte Touji, dem es nach dem grauenhaften Schock als erstes wieder einfiel, wo er seine Zunge gelassen hatte.  
>„Sie tragen sogar schonwieder Partnerlook…" stelle Kensuke ungläubig fest. „Iiiiiiiiiiiigitt…"<br>Auch er schien seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen tief erschüttert zu sein – was bei jemandem, dessen größter Traum es war, in teilweise biologischen Kampfmaschinen deren inneres nach Blut stank gegen physikalisch unmögliche Kreaturen zu kämpfen, schon etwas heißen mochte – von dem deutlich empfindlicherem Mitsurugi, der selbst für Gesten des Entsetzens zu tief getroffen schien und einfach nur leise nach einem Glas Wasser fragte, ganz zu schweigen.  
>Eigentlich hätte man ja meinen können, dass das, was sie hinter der Tür antrafen, alle beteiligten hätte zufrieden stellen sollen, zumal sowohl Shinji als auch Asuka hinter dem Türrahmen aufgetaucht waren – Doch gerade das war es ja – Sie standen zusammen da, sie standen direkt nebeneinander, und sie trugen, wie Kensuke bereits angedeutet hatte, exakt dasselbe Kostüm – bis hin zu den identischen Kopfhörern. Und dann musste es auch noch so enger, schwarz-glänzender Gymnastikanzug sein, in den sich kein Mann der Welt hineinzwängen lassen sollte – mit niedlichen kleinen Musiknoten auf den Dekorationselementen, die sich nur in ihrer Farbe unterschieden – rosa für das Mädchen, hellblau für den Jungen.<br>„Wir machen das nicht freiwillig." Antworteten die beiden. Der deutlich beschämte Klang ihrer Worte, der den Eindruck, den ihre Freunde soeben erhalten hatte, vielleicht hätte abmildern können, wurde von der Tatsache, dass sie fast absolut gleichzeitig sprachen, weitaus überschattet – vor allem, da sie sich bei der Wortwahl in ihrer Erklärung alles andere als geschickt anstellten: „Daran ist Misato schuld, sie verlangt, dass wir alles zusammen machen, nicht nur das mit den Klamotten, sondern auch Essen, und sogar schlafen!"  
>Spätestens jetzt arteten Hikaris zuckungen in eine völlige Entgleisung ihrer Gesichtszüge aus.<br>„Ihr… Ihr zwei seid so etwas von unanständig!"  
>„H-Halt, das ist ein Missverständnis!" versichterte das Duo, in Asuka's Fall ärgerlich, in Shinji's hingegen recht verloren wirkend, wobei die Tatsache, dass sie wieder gleichzeitig sprachen, sie nicht unbedingt glaubwürdig dastehen ließ.<br>Hikari, deren Bild von der Welt und insbesondere von diesen zwei Menschen soeben deutlich zerüttet worden zu sein schien, überzeugten sie schon mal nicht.  
>„Was kann man dabei denn missverstehen…" jammerte sie fast schon, ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrabend, um dieses markerschütternde, gegen mehrere (Natur-)Gesetzte verstoßende lebenden Abbild der Perversion nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.<p>

„Oh, herzlich wilkommen!"  
>Mit der Ausnahme von Hikari, die in ihrem Zustand wohl gerade mal so noch als ansprechbar einzustufen war, richteten alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Urheberin dieser Worte, sofern es der jeweilige Grad von Schockiertheit oder, im Falle der Children, Blamage, zuließ.<br>Bei dem Neuzugang handelte es sich um die Eigentümerin des Apartments die, soweit mal dem leicht unheimlichen Gleichklang der Children Glauben schenken konnte, an dem ganzen Debakel schuld sein sollte.  
>Sie schien einen Umschlag mit irgendeiner Art von Papierkram im Schlepptau zu haben – oh, und Rei hatte sie aus irgendeinem Grund auch dabei.<br>Touji wusste nicht, ob er die Tatsache, dass sie wie üblich fröhlich lächelte, als ob überhaupt nichts außergewöhnliches los sei, als gut der schlecht zu werten war, aber da sie ihm im Moment wesentlich vertrauenswürdiger vorkam als ein gewisser Kumpel von ihm, dessen Aufzug Fragen über seine sexuelle Orientierung aufwarf und penibel dem Stück Nylon am Leibe der Person glich, die vor ein paar Tagen noch der erklärte Erzfeind des Quartetts gewesen war, beschloss er, das er bei Misato die größten Chancen auf eine vernünftige Antwort haben würde.  
>Also war sie es, an der er seine Frage richtete, wobei er doch etwas besorgt auf den lächerlichen Zirkus hinter sich deutete: „Uhm… würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, das hier zu erklären?"<p>

-

„Ach so ist das! Warum habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt?"  
>Nachdem sämtliche Besucher inklusive Rei mit kühler Limonade und einer erstaunlich sinnvollen Erklärung versorgt waren, stellte sich das Auflösen-in-Wohlgefallen, dass Hikari und die drei-Viertel-des-Idiotenquartetts als in weite Ferne gerückt betrachtet hatten, wider Erwarten doch relativ zügig ein, nachdem Misato den genauen Grund für ihre unkonventionelle, im Anbetracht der Lage jedoch an sich einleuchtende Trainingsmethode erläutert hatte.<br>Die schmackhaften kalten Getränke und der ansässige Hauspinguin, an dem Hikari sofort einen Narren fraß und auf der Stelle streicheln wollte (Touji hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie auch so eine Seite an sich hatte… Wenn man sie so sah, könnte man sie fast für ein gewöhnliches, ganz un-zickiges, wenn nicht sogar süßes Mädchen halten. Fast. ) taten ihr Übriges, sodass der anfängliche Schock bei den vieren sehr schnell in Vergessenheit geriet, und spätestens als sie sich alle um den Tisch versammelt hatten eine heitere Stimmung aufkam, deren ansteckende Erreger von Misato stetig in die Luft geblasen wurden.  
>Dennoch verlor zumindest Hikari nicht aus den Augen, weswegen sie eigentlich hergekommen waren – Die beiden EVA-Piloten.<br>Verletzt waren sie offensichtlich nicht, aber der nächste Kampf stand ohne Frage unmittelbar bevor. „Und…? Wie läuft es so mit dem Training?"  
>Misatos vormals erwähnte Fröhlichkeit? Kaum, das Hikari mit ihrem Satz fertig war, blieb nicht sehr viel davon übrig. „Tja… davon macht ihr euch am besten selbst ein Bild…"<br>Kollektives Seufzen.  
>Falls Misato damit andeuten würde das das Bild, was sich den Schulkindern am anderen Ende des Raumes bot repräsentativ für das war, was sich hier in den letzten Tagen abgespielt hatte, dann sah es für das Schicksal der Menschheit schon mal nicht gerade rosig aus.<br>Bis auf Rei, die gerade dabei war, sich irgendeinen Zettel auf einem Klemmbrett durchzulesen, bei dem es sich vielleicht um eine Art Bericht handeln könnte, erklärten alle Anwesenden den Anblick einstimmig zu einem gerechtfertigten Anlass, den Kopf hängen zu lassen.  
>Für Asuka war das letztlich der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte – Tagelang hatte man sie gezwungen, in diesem lächerlichen Aufzug rumzurennen, gefesselt an diesen dummen, gehorsamen Lustmolch, der nichts als halbherziges Gestotter von sich gab und im Grunde nicht viel anderes tat als ihr ein Klotz am Bein zu sein, nachdem er sie schon bei ihrem ersten großen Kampf gänzlich blamiert und um ihren wohlverdienten Erfolg gebracht hatte, und jetzt hatte diese ahnungslose Schlampe, die Talent nicht einmal erkennen würde, wenn ihr ein großer, roter Pfeil den Weg weisen würde, auch noch den Nerv, sie hier vor versammeltem Publikum vorzuführen, und sich aufzuführen, als sei sie ein hoffnungsloser Fall, nur weil sie es nicht schaffte, diese Dumpfbacke auf Schritt und Tritt nachzuäffen – Der Typ hatte praktisch zwei linke Füße, und etwa so elegant wie jeder andere armselige, schüchterne Typ der praktisch kein Leben hatte und nie das Haus verließ.<br>Sie war nun einmal nicht wie er, und das tat ihr nicht leid. Sie war viel besser und sah nicht ein, weshalb sie sich von diesem Weichei dass sich noch nicht einmal die geringste Mühe machte, um zu verbergen, wie jämmerlich er sich anstellte, in irgendeiner Form beschränken lassen sollte – Sie wollte nicht so sein wie er!  
>Warum in aller Welt sollte sie denn bitte?<br>Frustriert schleuderte Asuka die Kopfhörer, durch die sie die Musik hören sollte, die bei diesem lächerlichen Unterfangen benutzt werden sollten, donnernd auf den Boden, wo sie vor den Füßen einer leicht verunsicherten Hikari zum Liegen kamen.  
>„Das reicht!" verkündigte sie ärgerlich. „Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass ich meine Bewegungen nicht an die dieses tollpatschigen Grobmotorikers anpassen kann! Ich hab doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass das absolut unmöglich ist!"<br>Mehr noch als durch ihre Handgesten wurde ihr Vorwurf dadurch unterstrichen, das Shinji von ihrer Beschwerde aus dem Konzept gebracht das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Gesicht auf die zur Trainingsvorrichtung umgebaute Twistermatte knallte, die Misato im Wohnzimmer aufgebaut hatte. Er hatte in seinem Leben noch keinen Sport betrieben, geschweige denn in irgendeiner Form getanzt (Mit wem auch? Mit seinem Lehrer vielleicht? Der hatte zwar ein paar Mal versucht, seinen stubenhockenden Schützling dazu zu motivieren, einen Kurs zu machen, einem Verein beizutreten oder einfach mal an die frische Luft zu gehen, aber all diese Optionen beinhalteten nötiger Weise das Zusammentreffen mit anderen Menschen, etwas, vor dem es Shinji mit jedem Jahr, indem er damit keine Erfahrungen gemacht hatte, mehr und mehr gegraut hatte – er hatte zu viel Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, einen Ball ins Gesicht zu bekommen oder angeschrien zu werden, weil er etwaigen Mitspielern den Sieg vermasselt oder den Lehrer mit seiner Unfähigkeit genervt hatte. Die Wunde, die die Abweisung seines Vaters gerissen hatte, klaffte noch Jahre später weit offen in seiner Seele, die Zeit hatte die Erinnerung daran, gehasst zu werden, nicht gemildert, sondern zu einer furchterregenden Karikatur verzerrt und hielt den bloßen Gedanken daran einfach nicht aus – Diese Angst plagte ihn immer noch, aber damals, bevor den Kämpfen, vor Misato, Touji, Kensuke und Rei, hatte sich diese Furcht auf die kleinste Kritik oder den kürzesten abschätzigen Blick erstreckt – und überhaupt keinen Menschen zu begegnen, die sich in irgendeiner Form eine Meinung von ihm bilden könnten, war ein einfacher und effektiver Weg, dies zu verhindern. So war es beizeiten vorgekommen, dass er tagelang kein Wort gesprochen hatte – und überhaupt sehr selten mit jemand anderem als seinem Lehrer.) und hatte es dementsprechend auch ohne Ablenkung schon schwer damit, die teils leuchtenden Felder unter sich überhaupt zu treffen.  
>"Dann wirfst du also das Handtuch?"<br>Misatos Frage zunächst für einen bloßen Witz zwecks ihrer Aufmunterung haltend warf sich Asuka in eine Pose, die ihrer eher würdig war und klar machte, dass sie diese Möglichkeit nur scherzend in Betracht ziehen würde. Sie lachte sogar etwas, um das klarzustellen und die Erwartungen, die an sie gestellt wurden, zu erfüllen. „Na ja, es ist ja nicht so, als ob irgendjemand anders es tun könnte!"  
>„Rei?"<br>„Ja?"  
>„Versuch du es doch mal!"<br>„Ja, Ma'am."  
>Zweck dieses Versuches, wegen dem Misato Rei überhaupt erst mitgenommen hatte, sollte es sein, Asuka ein wenig zu motivieren – für den Fall, dass diese sich weiterhin komplett quer stellen würde, wäre es schon praktisch zu wissen, in wie weit es denn mit Rei klappen würde, doch da EVA 00 noch in Reparatur war, und Rei's synchronwert mit EVA 02 nie so hoch sein würde wie der von Asuka oder der ohnehin eher geringe Wert, den sie mit ihrem eigenen EVA erreichte, zog es Misato eigentlich vor, Asuka einzusetzten – Diese kleine Demostration sollte sie nur… von ihrem hohen Ross holen, ihr ein wenig das Ego stutzen und sie an ihre Position erinnern.<br>Was diese Erziehungsmaßname jedoch tatsächlich in Asuka auslöste, hätte Misato niemals erahnen könnte.  
>Mit einem Mal war alle Selbstsicherheit aus dem Gesicht des Second Child verschwunden; Mit jedem Schritt, den Rei auf die Trainingsmatten zuging, wirkte sie mehr und mehr verloren, wenn nicht sogar ängstlich.<br>Ihr war, als hätte man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen – Was da vor ihren Augen geschah, verstieß völlig gegen die Regeln des Weltbilds, auf dem sie ihre Identität aufgebaut hatte – Sie war Shikinami Asuka Langley, das Second Child, die Beste auf der Welt… Die Person, die für die Rettung der Menschheit gebraucht wurde. Das hier… sollte ohne sie gar nicht gehen, es sollte ohne sie nicht gehen können. Diese Null und diese Asoziale, das Papasöhnchen und das Prinzesschen… Sie sollten eigentlich gar keine Konkurrenz sein, ja, nicht mal als solche in Frage kommen. Und doch geschah es, ohne dass sie dabei war, wie es auch bis jetzt ohne ihr zu tun funktioniert hatte.  
>Das First Child, diese arrogante Ziege, die sich zu gut war, um sich mit ihr anzufreunden (Was hatte sie denn nicht? Was fehlte ihr? Was war falsch an ihr, dass dieses Mädchen sie nicht wollte? Nein, nein, das war falsch. Es war das Prinzesschen, an dem etwas falsch war. Sie war es, dieses eingebildete Ding) ließ natürlich keine Gelegenheit aus, um sie zu erniedrigen – ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen hob sie die Kopfhörer auf, setzte sie auf und nahm ihren Platz neben diesem Einfaltspinsel ein, und begann damit, Asuka schonungslos bloßzustellen.<br>Kaum, dass die Musik losgegangen war, blieb Captain Shikinami nichts anderes mehr übrig, als hilflos zuzusehen, wie ihre Existenzberichtung von diesen beiden Niemanden in Grund und Boden gestampft wurden – Die Bewegungen der beiden waren absolut perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, jeder Ton, jedes Feld wurde getroffen, jeder einzelne Muskel schien im gleichen Maße angespannt oder gedehnt zu werden, von der Krümmung ihrer Wirbelsäulen bis zur Position ihrer Finger, zahllose Kleinigkeiten, die man eigentlich nicht willentlich steuern können sollte.  
>Es war, als betrachtete man Spiegelbilder oder Zwillinge, als könnten sie die Gedanken des jeweils anderen lesen, nein, vorhersehen.<br>Wenn bei Shinji der linke kleine Finger aus dem Feld herausguckte, dann tat das Reis Finger ihm gleich.  
>Der Rotschopf war am Boden zerstört.<br>Wie kam es, dass dieses asoziale Ding, dass unter allen Piloten den niedrigsten Synchronwert hatte, etwas wofür sie selbst drei Tage lang erfolglos trainiert hatte, so einfach mit Links hinbekam?  
>Wie konnte sie nur….?<br>Warum sagte denn das dämliche Papasöhnchen nichts dagegen?  
>Hatte sie sich jetzt tatsächlich Hilfe von diesem (besseren, erfahreneren Kämpfer) nutzlosen Loser erhoft?<br>Sie… sie glaubte es einfach nicht, sie hielt es einfach nicht aus.  
>Das sollte ganz anders sein…. Das hatte sie sich ganz anders ausgemalt, unzählige Male, als sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, was sie den tun würde, nachdem sie glorreich in diesem Land angekommen war.<br>Das ehrlich beeindruckte „Wow!" ihrer Klassenkameraden setzte der Erniedrigung schließlich die Krone auf.  
>„Sieht aus, als würden Shinji und Rei wohl das bessere Paar für diese Operation abgeben." Spottete Misato, den letzten Nagel in Asukas gefühlten Sarg treibend.<br>Sie wollte etwas entgegnen, aber wusste nicht was.  
>Aus ihrem Mund drang nur ein Schluchzen.<br>Sie… sie hatte doch nichts falsch gemacht! Sie war die Beste, besser als dieser Trottel… also warum wollte man ihr nicht einmal eine Chance geben, an der Schlacht teilzunehmen, für die sie ihr Leben lang trainiert hatte?  
>Was für eine Niete, was für eine Null musste sie sein, wenn sie nicht einmal das hinbekam, wofür sie bisher unübertrieben regelrecht gelebt hatte? Sie war Captain Shikinami Asuka Langley, eine EVA-Pilotin.<br>Die Aufgabe einer EVA-Pilotin war es, in ihrem EVA zu kämpfen!  
>Wenn sie das nicht tun konnte… wenn man sie nicht lassen würde… wenn sie… überhaupt nicht gebraucht wurde…<br>Oh nein.  
>Oh nein.<br>War das etwa… Tränenflüssigkeit, die sich so warm und verräterisch an den Winkeln ihrer glasigen, glänzenden Augen ansammelte, während sie hilflos herumstammelte?  
>Heulte sie etwa?<br>Nachdem sie hoch und heilig geschworen hatte, es nie wieder zu tun?  
>Nein… nein das konnte nicht sein, nicht wegen der Leute in diesem Raum… die sollten ihr alle egal sein, verdammt!<br>Diese… diese hilflose kleine Heulsuse, die nicht gebraucht wurde… die es… nicht wert war, hierzubleiben… das war nicht die Art von Person, die sie sein wollte, verdammt noch mal!  
>Die flüssigen Beweise ihrer Schmach vor denen versteckend, denen sie eine Freunde machen würden drehte sich Asuka um und stürzte verzweifelt aus dem Raum, noch zusätzlich davon gekränkt, dass man die Türen in diesem unerträglichen, fremden Land noch nicht einmal mit Karacho zuknallen konnte.<br>„A-Asuka-san!" rief Hikari ihr noch durch ihr untypisches Verhalten besorgt und alarmiert hinterher, ohne dass es etwas brachte.  
>Die ungemütliche Stille machte das durch die Wände gedämpfte Geräusch der automatischen Wohnungstür unüberhörbar.<br>„…Na so was, sie hat ja doch Gefühle." Kommentierte Touji sympathielos.  
>Er wollte ja nicht kaltschnäuzig wirken, aber dieses Mädel brauchte sich wirklich nicht zu wundern, dass ihr Arsch nicht das Zentrum des Universums war – Hikari hingegen sah diesen Sachverhalt ganz anders und lag mit ihrer Loyalität definitiv beim neusten Mitglied ihres Freundeskreises: „IKARI-KUN!" rief sie aufgebracht zum dem albern kostümierten Jungen hin, der seine Tanzversuchte bereits unterbrochen hatte, als Asuka aus dem Raum gestürmt hatte, anders als Rei, die die Verbindung zwischen emotionalen Ausbrüchen und dem Einstellen der gegenwärtigen Tätigkeiten nicht herzustellen vermochte, da sie nicht sah, wie ihr stehenbleiben oder irgendeine Handlung den Rotschopf beruhigen könnte, und daher weiterhin ihren Befehl ausführte, bis ihr auffiel, dass es seitens Shinji keine Bewegungen mehr gab, die sie imitieren könnte.<br>Der Junge, der Asuka bis jetzt verwirrt und, da er eher zu der netten als zu der nachtragenden Sorte gehörte, ehrlich gesagt auch ein bisschen besorgt hinterhergesehen hatte, wendete sich nach Vernehmen seines Namens in Hikaris Richtung und zupfte sich seine Kopfhörer aus den Ohren, um sie besser verstehen zu können.  
>Doch leider hatten diese ihr erstmaliges Rufen so gedämpft, das Shinji dessen Lautstärke nicht ganz mitbekommen hatte und somit auf das wütende keifen, das ihn nun erwartete, überhaupt nicht vorbereitet war.<br>„Los, folg ihr!" verlangte die Klassensprecherin.  
>„H-Häh?" Shinji zuckte angesichts des lauten Tonfalls ein wenig zusammen. Mädchen machten einfach viel zu selten Sinn. Er begriff überhaupt nicht, was er denn jetzt auf einmal falsch gemacht hatte, oder wieso Asuka sich jetzt auf einmal darüber aufregte, diese aktion nicht machen zu müssen, obwohl sie sich die letzten vier Tage lang ununterbrochen darüber beschwert hatte.<br>„Du hast ein Mädchen zum Weinen gebracht!" erkläuterte Hikari. „Übernimm gefälligst die Verantwortung für das, was du tust!"  
>Shinji erblasste, unfähig, irgendwas zu sagen.<br>Er hatte Asuka… zum Weinen gebracht?  
>Er… konnte das?<br>Bisher hatte er sich für absolut unfähig gehalten, das Second Child in irgendeiner Form anzutasten, als ob sie…. Hoch über ihm existiert hätte, und alles, was er sagen könnte, an ihr abperlen würden wie Regentropfen an einer Lotuspflanze.  
>Sie machte immer den Anschein, als ob sie sich ihrer selbst vollkommen sicher wäre, und das alles, was Shinji oder sonst irgendjemand tun könnte, für sie nicht wichtiger waren als die Würmer, die im Dreck krochen, über den sie lief.<br>Sie konnte weinen?  
>Er konnte sie zum Weinen bringen?<br>Das Third Child verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
>Obwohl ihm nicht einfiel, was in aller Welt er gemacht haben könnte, um so eine Reaktion hervorzurufen, so war er doch sehr ungern an irgendetwas Schuld, selbst, wenn es das Unglück einer Person war, die er nicht ausstehen konnte.<br>Anders als Asuka war er nun mal nicht böswillig oder feindselig… und der Gedanke, jemand anderes tierf verletzt zu haben, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.  
>Es war nicht mehr diese lähmende, panische Angst aus seiner Zeit bei seinem Lehrer oder den Tagen vor dem Kampf auf dem Futagoyama, aber dieses kleine, vorwurfsvolle Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf, das ihm neben Asukas Tränen auch noch vorwarf, Hikaris Zorn auf sich gezogen zu haben, reichte aus, um als Zünglein an der Waage zu dienen und seine Entscheidung darüber, ob er ihr folgen sollte oder nicht zuungunsten seiner Abneigung gegen dieses Mädchen zu beeinflussen.<br>Er glaubte nicht, dass er erfolgreich sein würde, und rechnete fest damit, einfach nur noch ein bisschen angeschrien zu werden, aber wenn er's versuchen würde, wäre zumindest Hikari erst mal zufrieden.  
>Doch der aufgebrachten Eva-Pilotin zu folgen, war leichter gesagt als getan – Denn es war schwer zu sagen, wohin sie nach Verlassung der Wohnung gerannt sein könnte.<br>Dass er sie noch einholen können würde, bevor sie das Gebäude verließ, war unwahrscheinlich.  
>Schließlich war es ironischerweise Shinjis Funktion als tüchtiger Hausmann, über die sich Asuka wie er es erwartet hatte, ausgiebig lustig gemacht hatte, dem ihm auf die richtige Fährte brachte – Denn der Einkaufszettel, den er neulich geschrieben und an die Haustür geklebt hatte, um sich beim nächsten rausgehen daran zu erinnern, die darauf stehenden Dinge zu besorgen, war nicht mehr an seinem Platz – er erinnerte sich noch dunkel daran, gehört zu haben, wie Asuka sich Misato gegenüber beschwert hatte, dass es in diesem Haushalt keinen Salat und kein Obst zu finden gäbe, und dass sie endlich welches kaufen solle, da sie [Asuka] im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten auf ihre Linie achten müsse.<br>Ehrlich gesagt meinte Shinji, dass an Misato kein Gramm Zuviel war, und das Asuka selbst ein bisschen mehr zum Anfassen um die Hüften rum brauchen könnte, doch ihre Beschwerde verriet ihm, dass sie in ihrem eingeschnappten Zustand wohl beschlossen hatte, den Salat sowie diverse Schönheitspflegeprodukte, nach denen sie öfter verlangt hatte, selbst zu besorgen.  
>Das hieß, dass er sie mit etwas Glück bei den nächsten Läden finden würde.<br>Keine Zeit damit verschwenden, das peinliche Outfit abzustreifen – Hikaris bohrender Blick machte ihm Angst – brach er auf, um seine rothaarige Mitstreiterin zurückzuholen.  
>Wissend, dass sie wahrscheinlich gerannt sein musste, bemühte er sich, möglichst schnell zu laufen und die zahlreichen schrägen Blicke bestmöglich zu ignorieren, doch er war wie bereits erwähnt nicht gerade sportlich, sodass er sobald er die nächsten Geschäfte erreichte erst einmal völlig aus der Puste war, und zirka auf halber Strecke eine Pause einlegen musste.<br>Als er dabei mit einem Arm an der Wand abgestützt nach Luft schnappte, entdeckte er auf dem Boden vor seinen Füßen einen glänzenden Gegenstand.  
>Shinji war nicht der Typ, der aus Neugier heraus handeln würde, besonders nicht, wenn er es eilig hatte, aber die Aufschrift auf dem Gegenstand, den er als eine ihm bekannte Plakette erkannte, überzeugte ihm mit einem einzigen, aus nur zwei Worten bestehenden Argument, sie aufzuheben – „Yui I."<br>War das hier nicht dieselbe Gasse, an der er sie neulich getroffen hatte?  
>In einem Zustand der Ungewissheit befühlte er das Stück Metall.<br>Es war kühl, glatt, und eindeutig real.  
>Er wollte es wegwerfen, weit fort, damit er es nicht mehr sehen musste, damit es ihn nicht mehr an die grausame Prophezeiung erinnern konnte, für die es stand.<br>Sein Arm holte aus, aber die Plakette verließ nicht seine Finger.  
>Dieses Ding war das… einzige Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht verrückt geworden war, der einzige Beweis.<br>Er steckte es ein.  
>Warum hatte Yui es denn hier gelassen?<br>Sich fragend, ob sie wie so oft aus den nichts auftauchen würde, wenn er nur an sie dachte, schielte er in die Gasse hinein, aus der sie letztes Mal gekommen war.  
>Da war etwas Rotes an der inneren Wand der Gasse, eine Spur, ein Streifen.<br>Frisch, rot, mit herunterlaufenden Rinnsalen, verzerrte Handabdrücke, die eine Linie, und weiter innen Schriftzeichen bildeten.  
>Sehen konnte er nur das Ende, doch Shinji wusste auch so schon, wie der Rest des Satzes lautete – „Die Welt ist falsch".<br>Er rannte los.  
>Hauptsächlich, weil er Asuka nicht verpassen wollte.<br>An die anderen Gründe, die er gehabt haben könnte, wagte er nicht zu denken.  
>Wenn Yui hier wäre, würde ihm ohnehin raten, dem Second Child zu folgen – hatte sie nicht genau das gesagt? Dass sie in nächster Zeit bei all den Kämpfen, die sie in nächster Zeit erwarteten, darauf ankommen würde, das er, Asuka und alle anderen mit vereinten Kräften kämpfen sollten?<br>Dass sie den Feind nur so besiegen konnten?  
>Zumindest bei dem Kampf, der ihnen als nächstes bevorstand, schien sie Recht behalten zu haben… eigentlich war es ganz einleuchtend – es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn zu kommen, dass er das alles allein schaffen könnte. Dennoch wurde die ganz normale, selbstverständliche Tatsache, dass man im Leben ganz ohne Zusammenarbeit nicht weiter kam unheimlich und fremd, wenn er daran dachte, das diese Yui diese ganze verrückte Sache irgendwie… vorausgesehen haben könnte.<br>Doch egal, wie sich die Dinge damit verhielten, es war in jedem Fall von allerhöchster Wichtigkeit, dass er Asuka schleunigst einsammelte.  
>Also legte er einen Zahn zu.<br>Schließlich kamen die Läden in Sicht – Menschen, Geräusche.  
>Möglichkeiten, um sich zu vergewissern, ob alles, was er sah, auch von anderen gesehen wurde.<br>Asuka – Ihretwegen war er gekommen.  
>Er musste sie suchen.<br>In der Drogerie war sie nicht, aber der Verkäufer hatte sie gesehen – so viele europäisch-stämmige Mädchen in Gymnastikanzügen liefen hier schließlich nicht herum.  
>Shinji probierte es im Lebensmittelgeschäft – Bingo.<br>Er fand sie vor einem offenen Kühlregal hockend, als sie sich eine Getränkedose herausnahm.  
>In dem Zeitraum, den er gebraucht hatte, um sie zu finden, schien sie ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen zu haben.<br>Entweder hatte sie ihn bereits erwartet, oder sich die Worte bereits zurecht gelegt, die sie ihm nach ihrer Rückkehr entgegnen wollte.  
>Als er sich zu ihr gestellt und sich mit einem unsicheren „Uhm…" bemerkbar gemacht hatte, machte sie ihm sofort klar, dass er sich seine Entschuldigungen und Beteuerungen sparen konnte: „Es ist schon okay, du brauchst nichts zu sagen."<br>Auch, wenn sie ihn nicht anblickte, kniete sich Shinji des Respektes wegen hin, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein, und nicht im wörtlichen Sinne auf sie herabzusehen und nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er es im übertragenen Sinne tat.  
>Er verstand zwar nicht, wie Asuka ihn auch nur im entferntesten Sinne als eine Bedrohung sehen konnte – Er wusste selbst, dass er ziemlich armselig war, und er dachte eigentlich, dass sie das auch deutlich sah, wenn man bedachte, wie sie ihn ständig verspottete.<br>Er war ihr gegenüber feindselig gewesen, weil sie ihn wie Dreck behandelt hatte, aber eigentlich wäre es ihm doch lieber, wenn sie zumindest halbwegs miteinander auskommen würden – Das Third Child war wirklich alles andere als ein Fan von Streit und Ärger.  
>Er wollte ihr, falls sie es wollen sollte, sein Verständnis anbieten – und zu seiner großen Verwunderung war sie bereit dazu, seine Hilfe anzunehmen: „Ich weiß das alles schon. Ich hab ja keine Wahl. Ich muss den EVA steuern…"<br>Doch es war keine Einsicht die da sprach – es war betretener, geknickter Stolz, ein halbherziges, resigniertes Eingeständnis. Glücklich sah sie nicht aus, fast wie eine schöne, fantastische Kreatur, von der man etwas weggebrochen, sie mit einem Hammer bearbeitet und zu Stücken zerschmettert auf den Boden liegengelassen hatte, wie ein gebrochener Engel, den man einen Flügel ausgerissen und allein im Sturm zurückgelassen hatte, ganz ohne die Fähigkeit, zu fliegen.  
>Sie sah… beschädigt aus.<br>Beschädigt, gestutzt, gehemmt, ein bisschen kaputt, blutend, aber nicht verblutend, brennend, aber nicht verbrennend, stets ein kleines bisschen unglücklich durch den Tag gehend.  
>Sie sah genauso aus wie er.<br>Das Bildnis ihres hockenden, schutzlos in sich selbst zusammengefalteten Körpers das Shinji durch die Tür des Kühlregals hindurch betrachten konnte, glich seiner eigenen Spiegelung, die teils damit überlappte in einem verblüffenden Maße, bis hin zu ihrer gesenkten Kopfhaltung und dem leicht verlorenen Ausdruck in ihren Augen…  
>Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie den EVA steuern „musste", dass sie… keine Wahl hatte, als es zu tun.<br>Für Shinji klang das sehr vertraut… Es mochte für sie nicht die schreckliche Bürde sein, die es für ihm war, aber ihre Tätigkeit als EVA-Pilotin schien für Asuka sehr, sehr wichtig zu sein.  
>Auch sie schien einen Grund zu haben, der sie an ihre Kampfmaschine band.<br>Auch sie schien etwas beweisen zu wollen…  
>Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass dieses überlegene, verwirrende Wesen, dass ihm stets nur Spott entgegengebracht hatte, ein Mensch war.<br>Das Second Child hatte… Wünsche, Hoffnungen und auch Ängste wie jeder andere auch.  
>Und eine dieser Ängste schien es zu sein… nicht mehr gebraucht zu werden.<br>Shinji hätte nie gedacht, dass es zwischen sich und Asuka je so etwas wie eine Gemeinsamkeit feststellen würde, aber Tatsache war, dass diese Angst etwas war, was sie miteinander teilten.  
>Das, was Asuka jetzt fühlen musste… kannte er nur zu gut.<br>Dieses starke stolze Mädchen… sollte sich nicht so fühlen oder so aussehen, Shinji konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie abgrundtief falsch das einfach nur aussah.  
>Doch wie jeder einflügelige Engel würde sie fliegen können, wenn sie einen zweiten finden und ihre Arme um ihn schlingen könnte… ja, zusammen konnten sie fliegen.<br>Das hatte sie begriffen, nachdem diese Sache mit dem First Child eben den Spiegel vorgehalten hatte. Dieses Third Child war ein Idiot, aber von dem ganzen Haufen aus Rei, Misato und den dämlichen Jungen war er wohl der, den sie am ehesten ertragen konnte.  
>Diese nur halb-entschlossene, indirekte Andeutung war wohl die einzige Art, auf die sie es sich selbst erlauben konnte, ihn um seine Hilfe zu bitten.<br>Die Endgültigkeit ihres Entschlusses dadurch zementierend, dass sie sich aufrichtete und das Kühlregal schloss, um das Gespräch somit für beendet erklärend versicherte ihm Asuka, dass sie es tun würde.  
>Sie würde mit Shinji zusammenarbeiten um diese Operation durchzuziehen.<br>Kaum, dass sie wieder stand, hatte sie wieder diese bewundernswerte Aura der Stärke an sich.  
>Das war wohl das erste Mal, dass er sich deswegen nicht eingeschüchtert, sondern froh fühlte.<br>Trotzdem war das auch das erste Mal, dass es ihm in den Sinn kam, dass Asuka einfach nur ein ganz normales Mädchen sein könnte.

So oder so hatte es zwischen ihnen einen stillen Moment des Verständnisses gegeben, und kaum, das Shinji wieder stand, wurde er von seiner neuen Mitbewohnerin dazu abkommandiert, die Hälfte der noch fehlenden Sachen auf dem Einkaufszettel zu besorgen. Gemeinsam brauchten sie nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sie alles zusammengesammelt hatten und den Laden mit mehreren Einkaufstüten beladen verließen – Natürlich wies Asuka Shinji an, diese zu tragen, doch sie erlaubte sich unter der Begründung, dass sie selbst Hunger habe, an der nächsten Parkbank eine Pause zu machen und sich mit einem der frisch-gekauften fertig-Sandwiches zu stärken. Nettigkeit konnte man es nicht nennen, aber auch abgemilderte Unfreundlichkeit bedeutete für ihre Verhältnisse einen großen Quantensprung.  
>Soweit hatte Shinji sie schon kennengelernt – Er hatte bereits das Gefühl, ihr wesentlich näher zu sein, als er es am Anfang gewesen war.<br>Das sie erkannt hatte, dass sie ihn brauchte, hieß nicht, dass sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollte oder ihn gar mochte, aber sie duldete ihn jetzt.  
>So etwas wie diese Mahlzeit in der Abendsonne wäre vorher nicht möglich gewesen – jemand, der ihn zuerst nicht gemocht hatte, hatte aufgehört, ihn bedingungslos abzulehnen.<br>Jemand hatte ihn gehasst… und er hatte das geändert, zumindest ein bisschen.  
>Es war nicht viel, nur ein klitzekleines Schrittchen, und er versuchte, sich nicht zu viel dabei zu denken, aber es konnte diese angenehme Wärme in seinem Inneren nicht ignorieren, und er wollte es auch nicht.<br>Er... er konnte es ändern, wenn ihn jemand nicht mochte, es war selbst für so jemanden wie ihn möglich, selbst bei jemandem, der so wenig von ihm hielt wie Asuka!  
>Vielleicht… vielleicht würde er es ja auch eines Tages schaffen, dass auch sein Vater ihn nicht mehr so hasste!<br>Vielleicht, an einem weit, weit entfernten Tag…  
>„Schön aufessen!" befahl Captain Shikinami, obligatorischerweise auf der Bank stehend, um auf ihn herabsehen zu können. „Da sind Vitamine und Eiweiß drin! Ich will nicht, dass du mir beim Training im Weg stehst, nur, weil du nicht genug davon in deinem Schädel hast!<br>Ich habe vor, es Rei und Misato so richtig heimzuzahlen!"  
>„…Warum denn heimzahlen…?" fragte Shinji, der trotz allem immer noch nicht ganz begriff, was Misato, Ayanami oder er selbst eigentlich falsch gemacht hatten.<br>Asuka sah ihn wie üblich an wie ein Kindergartenkind, dass eine dumme Frage gestellt hatte:  
>„Wie kannst du nur so naiv sein! Als Mann müsstest du das doch eigentlich kapieren." Das Second Child biss energisch von ihrem Sandwich ab. „Sie haben mich bloßgestellt! Meinen Stolz verletzt!"<br>Obgleich Shinji nach ihrer Antwort nicht viel schlauer war als vorher konnte er nicht anders, als ein kleines, ehrlich erleichtertes Lächeln hervorzubringen – Das sie wieder ihr übliches, kompliziertes selbst war, bedeutete auch, dass mit ihr wieder alles in Ordnung war, und das war auf jeden Fall etwas, das ihn glücklich machte. So betrachtet war es tatsächlich fast schon ein bisschen niedlich, genau wie die Art und Weise, wie sie urplötzlich begonnen hatte, von einem „wir" zu sprechen, ohne ihn zu fragen, ob er sich durch Rei und Misato irgendwie beleidigt fühlte. (Was bei ihm definitiv nicht der Fall war.)  
>Es hieß, dass sie ihn als Partner, Mitstreiter und Waffenbruder akzeptiert hatte, dass sie bereit war, ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen in ihm zusetzen – Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie ihn in irgendeiner Form als Gleichgestellten sehen könnte, aber schon, nicht komplett unter ihrer Würde zu sein war ein großer Erfolg, der den zurückhaltenden Jungen innerlich sehr glücklich machte, und die Flammen eines kribbelnden, warmen Gefühls unter seinen Wangen entfachte.<br>Vom Abendlicht beleuchtet wirkte die Silhouette des Second Childs, das auf eine niedlich-energische Weise ihr Dosen-Erfrischungsgetränk exte, sogar noch attraktiver als sonst – Die bernsteinfarbenen Töne des Sonnenuntergangs entfernten irgendwie die Kälte aus ihrem Anblick, die Anstrengungen des Trainings hatten den süßen Geruch ihrer weiblichen Duftstoffe nur verstärkt, und so albern er auch aussehen mochte, so schaffte es der Gymnastikanzug doch nicht, ihre sprießenden, im Reifungsprozess befindlichen weiblichen Rundungen zu verbergen.  
>Alles an ihr strotzte so vor Leben und Vitalität wie eine frisch erblühte, lieblich duftende, exotische Blume. Dennoch war sie eigentlich eher zierlich gebaut… wäre da nicht ihre Haltung, ihre Ausdrücke der Stärke, so würde der Kontrast ihrer intensiven Haarfarbe mit ihrer hellen Haut den trügenden Schein erwecken, dass sie einen Beschützer brauchen könnte.<br>Bis her hatte Shinji sie als etwas unerreichbares, unantastbares, ihm weit überlegenes gesehen, und nicht geglaubt, dass sie in irgendeiner Form irgendjemanden brauchen könnte.  
>Aber zumindest im Kampf gab es so etwas wie einen freien Platz an ihrer Seite.<br>Und Shinji würde sein Bestes tun, um diesen Platz auszufüllen.  
>Er durfte sie nicht enttäuschen, nicht bei etwas, dass ihr so wichtig war.<p>

_  
>(1) „Katayoku no Tenshi" = Engel mit nur einem Flügel. Ich weiß, der Spruchdieses Motiv is überbenutzt, aber bei den Zweien passt es halt extrem gut  
>(2) Und, was meint ihr…? Habe ich Asuka halbwegs passend hingekriegt? Sie ist ehrlich gesagt einer der Charaktere, in die ich mich am schwersten hineinversetzten kann – ich versuche natürlich mein bestes, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich sie „getroffen" habe. Was meint ihr dazu?<br>(3) Weiter geht der Spaß in 08: [Der Platz an deiner Seite]


	25. 08: Der Platz An Deiner Seite

08: [Der Platz An Deiner Seite]

Early morning, she wakes up  
>Knock, knock, knock on the door<br>It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
>It's you they're all waiting for<br>They go:

"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"

Lost in an image, in a dream  
>But there's no one there to wake her up<br>And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
>But tell me, what happens when it stops?<br>They go:

"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
>And they say:<p>

She's so lucky, she's a star  
>But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking<br>'If there's nothing missing in my life  
>Then why do these tears come at night?'"<br>Lost in an image, in a dream  
>But there's no one there to wake her up<br>And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
>But tell me, what happens when it stops?<p>

-Britney Spears,'Lucky'

„Die Patientin aus Zimmer zwölf? Das ist das kleine Mädchen, dass beim ersten Kampf verschüttet wurde. Sie ist schon ziemlich lange hier…"  
>„Ihre Verletzungen waren ja auch sehr schlimm…"<br>„Und dabei ist die arme Kleine noch im Grundschulalter…."  
>„Ist der Junge heute wieder gekommen?"<br>„Allerdings. Er besucht sie immer noch mindestens zweimal in der Woche. Er muss seine kleine Schwester sehr gern haben, ein wirklich vorbildlicher Bruder."  
>„Wirklich? Jungs von diesem Schlag sind heutezutage wirklich selten…"<p>

Toujis Lächeln löste sich exakt in dem Augenblick auf, indem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Die kleine Maiko hatte es schon schlimm genug, ohne dass sie sich auch noch Sorgen um ihn machen musste. Also musste er ihr gegenüber standhaft bleiben, ihr ein paar witzige Trivialitäten erzählen und ein paar Grüße von ihrem gemeinsamen Vater bestellen.  
>Dieses Mal hatte er ihr enthusiastisch geschildert, was für eine dämliche Figur Shinji und Asuka in ihren Gymnastikanzügen abgegeben hatten.<br>Doch es war schwer zu leugnen, dass es nicht einfach war, zu Lächeln, wenn das, was man vor Augen hatte, einem selbst nach all der Zeit noch das Herz brach.  
>Die Knochen in ihren Beinen waren mittlerweile nach zahllosen Operationen und der Anwendung von Unmengen von Gips und Schrauben wieder verheilt, doch es würde wohl noch wochenlanger Krankengymnastik bedürfen, bevor sie wieder laufen konnte.<br>Gleiches lag für das Benutzen ihres rechten Arms.  
>Aber auch ohne die zersplitterten Knochen würde das kleine Mädchen wohl noch lange ans Bett gefesselt bleiben – denn die Schäden, die ihre inneren Verletzungen verursacht hatten, ließen sich wesentlich schwerer beheben., und Touji hatte ehrlichgesagt nicht das Gefühl, dass die Anzahl der piepsenden Bildschirme und Gerätschaften am Bett seiner Schwester in letzter Zeit merklich weniger geworden seien.<br>Und gab absolut nichts, was er tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen – Es war einfach zum Mäusemelken, und an jedem Tag, an dem er hierher kam, spürte er seine Machtlosigkeit umso mehr – Da ihre Mutter früh gestorben und ihr Vater mit seiner Arbeit sehr ausgelastet war, war es gelegentlich auch an Touji hängen geblieben, für Maiko da zu sein und ihr zum Beispiel bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen oder sie zu trösten, wenn sie traurig war.  
>Doch als sie ihn wirklich gebraucht hatte, war er nicht da gewesen, um sie aus dem Weg zu schubsen und an ihrer Stelle dieses dumme Trümmerstück abzukriegen.<br>Es war frustrierend.  
>Doch die Erinnerungen an die Verwüstung nach dem ersten Kampf reichten aus, um seine Gedanken zu dem anderen Grund für sein hier sein zurückzuführen.<br>Außer seiner Schwester gab es noch jemanden, nachdem er sich erkundigen wollte – und da kamen ihm diese zwei tuschelnden, nicht ganz unansehnlichen Krankenschwestern ganz recht.  
>„Ähm, Miss, ich hätt' da noch eine Frage. Hier ist doch vor drei Tagen bestimmt ein Mädchen eingeliefert worden, dass drei Jungs verletzt auf der Straße gefunden haben…"<br>„Was, du kennst sie?"  
>„Also… nicht ganz… Ich war bei denen dabei, die sie gefunden haben… Wie geht es ihr?"<br>„Ihre Verletzungen waren nicht so schlimm wie sie ausgesehen haben."  
>„Puh, da hat sie aber ziemliches Schwein gehabt. Wer war sie denn? Also, soweit sie mir das sagen dürfen."<br>Die Krankenschwester seufzte. „Das könnte ich dir weder sagen noch vorenthalten, dafür müssen wir es selbst wissen. Sie hat zwar einen Namen gesagt, aber es gibt nirgendwo Aufzeichnungen über sie, in dieser Stadt ist unter diesem Namen niemand gemeldet. Ihre Beschreibung passt auf keine der zahllosen Personen, die in diesem Land vermisst gemeldet sind. Es ist, als ob sie bis vor drei Tagen schlichtweg nicht existiert hätte…"  
>„…Kann ich sie sehen?"<br>„Nur Verwandte und Freunde sind als Besuch zugelassen…"  
>„Na dann finden Sie die mal schleunigst, nicht, dass das arme Ding da ganz allein rumsitzt…"<p>

-

Von Bandagen und steril-weißen Bettlaken bedeckt bereitete es Yui einiges an Mühe, ihren Kopf so zu drehen, dass sie aus dem Fenster blicken und das bewölkte, scheinbar tief hängende Himmelszelt betrachten konnte.  
>Sie hatte auch so gewusst, dass es geregnet haben musste – sie erkannte es an dem Geruch der frischen, kühlen Luft, die durch das Fenster hineinströmte.<br>Auch hier gab es also Regen… Der Himmel und seine Wetterströmungen waren das einzig beständige auf ihren langen, aufzehrenden Reisen gewesen.  
>„Wenn du hier wärst… was würdest du wohl tun… Papa?"<p>

-

Der Kampf war also in drei Tagen angesetzt, und die Zeit, die ihnen blieb, wurde nicht länger, sondern stetig kürzer.  
>Trödelleien jedweder Form konnten sich die beiden Children also in keinster Weise mehr erlauben. Entschlossen, diese Sache durchzuziehen, versenkten sich beide völlig in ihre Aufgabe und somit auch ineinander.<br>Doch wenn man so grundverschieden war, wie es Shinji und Asuka waren, war es keine leichte Aufgabe, sich einander bis auf den Herzschlag anzugleichen und die Bewegungen und Denkweisen des anderen so weit kennen zu lernen, dass man sie vorhersehen konnte.  
>Doch immerhin waren die zwei bei ihrer Aufgabe nicht ganz auf sich gestellt:<br>Das Misato ihren Tagesablauf auf die Minute genau verplant war, fühlte sich bei der neuen Einstellung und der frischen Entschlossenheit der Children nicht mehr wie ein Fluch, sondern wie ein sehr hilfreicher Segen an, und es half auch, das der ortsansässige Pinguin das Debakel des ersten Tages dadurch wiedergutzumachen versuchte, das er sich gelegentlich zwecks der moralischen Unterstützung am Synchrontraining beteiligte, sie anfeuerte oder ihnen zumindest Gesellschaft leistete.  
>Bei den Teilen des Trainings, die im NERV-HQ stattfanden, musste er jedoch leider zuhause bleiben. Dr. Akagi scheuchte die Kinder vor allem vormittags unzählige Male durch dieselbe Simulation, in der sie den Kampf proben sollten – Wichtig war das vor allem in Shinjis Fall, da die Choreographie des Angriffsplans verlangte, dass er mit seinem Evangelion genau wie Asuka Angriffsplans verlangte, dass er mit seinem Evangelion genau wie Asuka Bewegungen ausführte, die jenseits dessen lagen, was er mit seinem eigenem Körper tun konnte.<br>Laut den Messdaten sollte er dazu eigentlich schon seit Mitte letzter Woche in der Lage sein, da sein Synchronwert neulich die hundert überstiegen hatte, doch bewusst getan hatte er es noch nie, weshalb er es jetzt üben sollte – Tatsächlich gelang es ihm, die Wissenschaftlerin dadurch zu verblüffen, dass es ihm in der Simulation schon beim ersten Versuch gelang, mit dem EVA in den Kopfstand zu springen, doch leider sah die darauf folgende Landung nicht viel eleganter aus als das Ergebnis des letztes Kampfes – Er hatte seine liebe Not damit, diese „übermenschlichen" Bewegungen einzuschätzen, präzise anzuwenden und zu koordinieren, ohne über das Ziel hinauszuschießen.  
>Asuka, die für alles, was der Plan verlangte, auf ihrem Level etwa so viel Anstrengung brauchte wie bei einem simple n Hopser, regte sich selbstverständlich darüber auf, das sie wegen des „bescheuerten Papasöhnchens" wertvolle Zeit verlieren würde, begann dann aber, ihm Tipps zu geben, entgegen Misatos Meinung nicht, weil sie ihre eigene Meinung bezüglich des Third Childs geändert hatte, sondern weil sie einfach nicht wollte, dass er ihr auf den Keks ging.<br>Shinji bekam die Sache noch am selben Tag unter Kontrolle.  
>Besonders hilfreich waren ihre Instruktionen im Bereich des Roundhousekicks, ein Bereich, in dem sich Asuka wie Shinji es schon öfters am eigenen Leib erfahren hatten, bestens auskannte – schließlich sollte der Gnadenstoß gegen den Engel ja Form eines Trittes in beide Kerne erfolgen.<br>Er schätze, dass er es wohl als eine Art Ehre ansehen sollte, von ihr in diese hohe Kunst eingewiesen zu werden – und ihre Tipps stellten sich als wirklich ziemlich nützlich heraus, das waren Dinge, auf die man erst einmal kommen musste – aber er glaubte nicht, dass er diesen Tritt außerhalb des Evangelions hinbekommen würde. In diesem Punkt würde er Asuka wohl niemals ebenbürtig werden – Aber ehrlichgesagt stand „Leute vermöbeln" auch nicht wirklich auf der Liste der Dinge, die er schon immer einmal lernen wollte.  
>Dass sie nur den Vormittag im HQ verbrachten, bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass sie nachmittags frei hatte – oh nein, genau deshalb hatte Misato ja die umgebauten Twistermatten besorgt!<br>Ehrlich gesagt gaben die Children immer noch beide gelegentlich eine unglückliche Figur ab, aber Asuka fand immerhin Trost darin, dass ihre Fehler anders als die ihres Mitbewohners nicht damit endeten, dass sie auf ihrem Gesicht landete oder hinterher aufs lächerlichste durch die Gegend rollte. Da sie diese Aufmunterung sehr zu schätzen wusste, bedankte sich Asuka, indem sie Shinji half, wieder auf seine eigene Matte zu kommen – Mit einem guten, alten Shikinami'schem Roundhousekick.  
>Doch wesentlich mehr Ärger als das eigentliche Training machte das dazugehörige gemeinsame Alltagsleben – Immer auf Peinlichkeiten bedacht hatte Misato ihnen beiden zu ihren Kostümen passende Zahnputzbecher besorgt, angeblich, um der Harmonie zwischen ihnen etwas Gutes zu tun. Im Nachhinein betrachtet wäre ein größeres Waschbecken jedoch die lohnendere Investition gewesen, da so eins die beiden Kinder vielleicht daran gehindert hätte, einander regelmäßig anzufeinden, wann immer sie sich versehentlich nassspritzen sollten, was dadurch, dass sie gezwungenermaßen direkt nebeneinanderstehen mussten, leider ziemlich oft geschah.<br>Auch auf das abendliche Fernsehprogramm konnten sich die beiden nicht einigen, und auch darin, die Posen zu imitieren, mit denen der jeweils andere die Fernbedienung auf die Glotze richtete, waren sie nicht sehr gut.  
>Beim dem „Ich will diesen Mist nicht gucken!" klappte das Teamwork noch sehr gut, aber es gab eben nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Schimpfworten, die sich sowohl aus eine Kochsendung als auch auf eine Seifenoper anwenden ließen.<br>Die darauf folgenden Streitereien arteten so weit aus, das Misato keine andere Wahl sah, als sich zum Schlafen zwischen ihre beiden Schützlinge zu legen, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen.  
>Am nächsten Morgen zeigte sich jedoch zumindest ein bescheidener Erfolg – nachdem Misato die Children dazu verdonnert hatte, unter Einfluss der für das Angriffsmuster verwendeten Musik zu schlafen, fand sie die Zwei am nächsten Morgen in exakt der gleichen Pose wieder.<br>Dass ihre Arbeit langsam Früchte trug, sah man auch daran, dass sich die Biorhythmen der Kinder langsam aufeinander einstellten, sodass sie bisweilen zusammen mit dem Pinguin, der ihnen treu zur Seite gestanden hatte zu Dritt das WC belagerten, was bei nur einem Klo in der ganzen Wohnung jedoch nicht nur positive Effekte hatte – Es reichte wohl zu sagen, das Shinji den Rest des Tages mit einem Abdruck der WC-Tür im Gesicht verbrachte, den Asuka ihm versehentlich (?) beschert hatte. Irgendwie gelang es sowohl dem Rotschopf als auch dem Vogel, stets vor Shinji auf den Porzellanthron zu kommen.  
>Trotz der traurigen Folgen, die das bisweilen hatte, bestand Misato jedoch darauf, dass alle drei ihre Nudelsuppen weiterhin gleichzeitig schlürfen sollten, auch, wenn ihre Überredungskünste bei Weitem nicht ausreichten, um Asuka davon zu überzeugen, diese „absolut unpraktischen" Stäbchen zu benutzen. Ihre flammende Rede davon, wie viel, viel, viel besser Gabeln doch sein sollten, war für die Trommelfelle anderen Mitglieder des Katsuragi-Haushaltes schlichtweg eine viel zu große Strapaze.<br>Asuka hatte die Gabel also behalten dürfen – Durch den ganzen Vorfall etwas genervt ging Misato darauf aber bei ihrem Vorhaben, sicherzustellen, dass das bisschen Freizeit, dass den Children noch blieb, gerecht aufgeteilt wurde, ausnahmsweise mal gewissenhaft vor, sodass Shinji, der sonst eher dazu tendierte, nachzugeben, um weiteren Krach zu vermeiden, bei seiner Hausarbeit Unterstützung erhielt und sogar Zeit bekam, in Ruhe seine Musik zu hören, was für Asuka hieß, dass sie sich einen Kopfhörer einstecken und sich den „EMO-Bullshit" ebenfalls anhören musste – so ganz genießen konnte Shinji seine tägliche Dosis melodisch untermalter deprimierender Poesie jedoch nicht, da Asuka darauf bestand, dass er die Augen geschlossen hielt, während ihre Unterwäsche in nächster Nähe zu dem Fleckchen trocknete, dass Misato ihnen zum Musikhören ausgesucht hatte – Der Gedanke machte ihn einfach zu nervös.  
>Auch beim Mitmachen von Asukas Hobbies kam Shinji nicht zu besonders viel Spaß, weil er ziemlich schnell feststellte, das Mädchenmagazine zumeist entweder pervers oder brotlangweilig waren – Er verstand ehrlich gesagt nicht, was es ihn oder Asuka anging, mit wem dieser und jener Prominente jetzt wieder zusammen war, und fühlte sich schon allein dafür schuldig, das er den Mist überhaupt las, es fühlte sich zu sehr wie lästern an, und das war, na ja, nicht nett. Und interessieren tat es ihn auch nicht – Die Modemagazine waren etwas besser, da die ganzen Models zumindest war für's Augen waren, aber wehe ihm , wenn Asuka bemerken sollte, das seine Blicke nicht auf die Kleidung, sondern die unbekleideten Stellen gingen – Schon allein, eine von den Damen „hübsch" zu nennen hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige gekostet.<br>Asuka spielte auch sehr gerne Videospiele, hatte aber nur einen einzigen Gameboy, weshalb prompt ihre Konsole ausgepackt und an die Glotze angeschlossen wurde.  
>Misato bestand darauf, dass sie im Mehrspielermodus zusammen spielen sollten, und zwar falls möglich im Team, aber obwohl die Daddelmaschine nichts explizit Mädchenspezifisches war, musste Shinji trotzdem feststellen, dass er dafür schlicht und ergreifend kein Talent hatte.<br>Aber auch Asuka verging der Spaß schnell, da er ihr im Team-Modus ein Klotz am Bein und im Duellmodus zu leicht zu besiegen war. Zuerst freute sie sich ja, ihn in den Boden zu stampfen, aber nach einer Weile machte es einfach keinen Spaß mehr.  
>Zwischen das Training und die Streitereien mischten sich jedoch immer wieder auch diese kleinen Momente, in denen Shinji war, als sei er kurz davor, von innen heraus zu verbrennen, diese kleinen Augenblickte, in denen er Asukas nahezu perfekten Körper betrachtete, wenn sie miteinander kurz blicke auftauchten, immer wenn sie sich beim ständigen Beisammensein versehentlich streifen oder berührten.<br>Ein warmes, kribbeliges, verzehrendes Gefühl des Begehrens, dass sich so ganz sachte durch die Hintertür eingeschlichen hatte, ohne, dass er es wirklich bemerkt hatte – Seid diesem Gespräch in der Abendsonne war ihm, als ob Asuka irgendwie… greifbarer oder erreichbarer für ihn geworden war… Ihm war klargeworden dass sie trotz allem ein Mädchen in seinem Alter war das auch ein stückweit… verletzlich sein konnte.  
>Trotzdem war sie noch stark, bewundernswert, intelligent und vor allem extrem attraktiv…<br>Und was geschah für gewöhnlich mit einem gesunden, heterosexuellen, männlichen Teenager, wenn er ein starkes, bewundernswertes, extrem attraktives Mädchen in seiner Nähe hatte, wenn er sie ständig in seiner Nähe hatte, ständig ihren jugendlichen Brüsten, ihren langen Beinen, ihrem heißen Hintern, ihren glänzenden, feuerroten Haaren und ihrem süßen Duft ausgesetzt war und mit ihr zusammen Höhen und Tiefen, Erfolge und Misserfolge, Anstrengung und intensive Emotionen durchlebte?  
>Was dann geschah?<br>Nun, zumindest in Shinjis Fall geschah es, das sich die wunderbaren Prozesse in Bewegung setzten, welche die Quelle jedweden menschlichen Lebens waren.  
>Ehe er sich versah, fand sich Shinji mit der Situation konfrontiert, dass er diese Person, die er bis vor kurzem nicht einmal ausstehen konnte, begehrte.<br>Diese neuen, fremdartigen Gefühle sprudelten aus einer ihm unbekannten Quelle auf eine Art und Weise hervor, wie er sie nie zuvor gekannt hatte.  
>Er verzehrte sich regelrecht danach, ihren perfekten, makellosen Leib in seine Arme zu schließen, ihren Hals mit Küssen zu übersähen, ihr die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen, ihre Brüste zu greifen und ihre Brustwarze in seinem Handteller und ihre langen, perfekten Beinchen zwischen seinen zu spüren.<br>Die hatten ihm in Bio zwar gewarnt, aber ihm nie beschrieben, wie… intensiv dieses Verlangen sein könnte, wie brennend das Schmachten… Doch es waren alles zweischneidige Schwerter.  
>Gerade weil er immer an ihr hing, fand er nie die Zeit, seiner Lust durch… abendliche Aktivitäten abzuhelfen, und gerade weil sie so attraktiv, intelligent und physisch gereift war, konnte er sich auch sicher sein, dass sie einem Voll- und Ganzversager wie ihn niemals auch nur von der Seite angucken würde – Sie hatte die beliebtesten, reichsten, muskulösesten Kerle der Schule von der Kante gestoßen, und ihre Ansprüche so hoch gesteckt, dass man schon ein James-Bond-Verschnitt mit Dreitagebart sein musste, um ihnen zu genügen.<br>Shinji fielen viele Worte ein, mit denen er sich selbst beschreiben könnte, doch „cool", „charmant" und „Testosteronbolzen" gehörten definitiv nicht dazu, und so waren AsukaÄs dreiste Provokationen, jede einzelne der Bewegungen, die sie im leicht bekleideten Zustand vollführte, Paradies und Hölle zugleich.  
>Sie streute zwischen all ihren „Bist du bescheuert oder was?"-s und „Du bist echt so eine Null!"-s bewusst hin und wieder sexuelle Provokationen ein, einfach, weil sie es liebte beliebt zu sein, als sexy zu gelten und schmachtend angestarrt zu werden, doch sie machte ihm noch während der flirtversuche sogleich klar, dass sie ihn für unter aller Kanone hielt und dass er froh sein könne, dass sie ihn überhaupt in ihrem Dunstkreis wandeln ließ.<br>Sie hielt ihm Dinge vor, die sie ihm niemals geben würde… und dafür begann er fast schon, eine gewisse Wut zu verspüren. Auf einmal trafen ihn all ihre Demütigungen und Erniedrigungen, aller Spott und Hohn viel tiefer als zuvor, wobei er zugleich die Lust dazu verlor, ihr das Maß an halbherzigen Widerstand entgegen zu bringen, den er bis jetzt gezeigt hatte.  
>Es begann ihn… sehr wohl zu interessieren, was sie von ihm dachte und er wollte… für sie da sein und sich mit ihr verstehen.<br>Aber sie, sie wollte das nicht, sie hielt sich nur notdürftig mit ihren Beleidigungen und Schlägen zurück, weil sie im Kampf brillieren wollte.  
>Er war eigentlich nur… Mittel zum Zweck, und es begann langsam aber sicher, ihn zu stören.<br>Doch so oder so neigten sich die Tage vor der Ankunft des Engels ihrem Ende zu, und zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Misato die letzte Trainingseinheit für beendet erklärte, hatten die beiden EVA-Piloten ihre Zusammenarbeit und Synchronisation bis ins kleinste Detail restlos perfektioniert.

-

„Also dann, Tschüss Schwesterchen! Ich komm dich dann am Donnerstag wieder besuchen, okay? Versprochen!"  
>Als Touji das Krankenzimmer seiner Schwester verließ, wartete die Krankenschwester, mit der er eben gesprochen hatte, noch vor der Tür – sonderlich ermutigend war das, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, ja nicht gewesen.<br>„Ach übrigens, Miss, wie geht es denn dem mysteriösen Mädel, haben sie schon herausgefunden, wer sie ist? …. Ehm… was, verschwunden?"  
>„Ja. Als wir siegestern wecken wollten, um sie zu denen vom Jugendamt zu fahren, war ihr Bett leer und das Fenster eingeschlagen – Sie hat den Deckenbezug und das Bettlaken zusammengeknotet und als eine Art Abstiegsseil verwendet… Die Polizei sucht schon nach ihr, aber gefunden hat man sie bis jetzt nicht…"<p>

-

Der letzte Abend vor dem Kampf kam lange erwartet und doch schleichend; Die letzten drei Tage, die Shinji während er sie durchlebte wie drei kleine Ewigkeiten vorgekommen waren, schienen rückwirkend betrachtet wie im Fluge vergangen sein – Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass all das wirklich in so wenig Zeit und durch eine so begrenzte Zahl von Ereignissen geschehen sein sollte.  
>Es hatten sich ein paar ganz entscheidende Dinge grundlegend verändert, neue Erfahrungen hatten ihn gefoltert, verändert und bereichert.<br>Ihm war gewesen, als ob dieser Abend niemals kommen würde, auch weil die Zeit davor bis jetzt lang genug gewährt hatte, um ihn das Gefühl zu geben, merklich älter zu sein, aber jetzt war dieser Zeitpunkt endlich gekommen… und er fühlte sich nicht mal besonders an, da war weder Spannung noch Vorfreude in der Luft.  
>Für sich betrachtet… war es nicht mehr als ein ganz gewöhnlicher, entspannter Abend, die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm.<br>Da Misato sich ins Hauptquartier begeben hatte, um dort die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Kampf zu treffen, und Asuka derzeit unter der Dusche stand, hatte Shinji beschlossen, die kurze Zeit der Ruhe zu nutzen, um ein wenig abzuschalten – Wenn er sich das Angriffsmuster noch nicht hinreichend gemerkt haben sollte, dann war es jetzt ohnehin zuspät, also hatte er sich in lockere, gemütliche Klamotten gesteckt, seinen Kassettenspielerherausgeholt, etwas sich angenehme, ruhige Musik angemacht, und sich nebenbei noch daran gemacht, endlich dieses Comicheft zu lesen, das ihm Touji schon vor einer ganzen Weile ausgeliehen hatte.  
>Als das Ende seines ruhigen Stündchens letztlich von Asuka's Schritten eingeläutet wurde, behielt Shinji seine Augen aufgrund Asukas Tendenz, das Bad nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet zu verlassen, in weiser Voraussicht geschlossen – es hatte sich als eine sehr effektive Art und Weise erwiesen, um unnötige Schmerzen zu vermeiden.<br>Tatsächlich wiesen die Hintergrundgeräusche darauf hin, dass sie dabei war, sich anzuziehen.  
>„Wo ist Misato abgeblieben?" fragte Asuka, sich nebenbei ihr Nachthemd überziehend.<br>„Bei der Arbeit. Sie hat eben angerufen um zu sagen, dass sie heut nach nicht mehr nachhause kommt."  
>„Toll! Dann haben wir zwei heute also sturmfreie Bude!"<br>Bevor Shinjis hormondurchströmtes Hirn diesen Satz und das Lächeln, das verführerische Lächeln, dass ihn begleitete, in eine wilde, die Kopulation beinhaltende Fantasie verwandeln konnte, erinnerte ihn die boshafte Realität daran, dass Asukas Wahl, sobald sie diese hatte, sie nie zu ihm hin, sondern stehst von ihm Weg führen würde – nur aus Zwang atmete sie überhaupt dieselbe Luft wie er, und kaum, dass diese Zwang wegfiel, packte sie ihren Futon zusammen und schleppte ihn augenblicklich in den nächsten Raum, wo sie die Tür mit dem Fuß hinter sich schloss, ohne ihn auch nur eines einzigen weiteren Blickes zu würdigen – die Wohnung für sich zuhaben hieß, was hätte er auch anderes erwarten sollen, Befreiung von den peinlichen Lebensumständen, die das Training ihnen aufgebürdet hatte.  
>Er hatte gerade erst seine Kopfhörer herausgezupft, in der Hoffnung, dass sie noch irgendwas zu ihm sagen würde, als sie die Tür bereits vor seiner Nase zugeknallt hatte.<br>Sie an das Training und so weiter zu erinnern, traute er sich ehrlichgesagt nicht, er wollte sie nicht wirklich im miesgelaunten Zustand neben sich haben, und wenn er sich selbst ansah, brauchte er nicht lange zu überlegen, warum jemand wie Asuka nicht mit ihm in einem Raum sein wollte – wahrscheinlich dachte sie sogar, dass er sich über das bisschen Privatsphäre freute, sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er… sie würde nie erfahren, wie sehr…  
>Die Schiebetür öffnete sich wieder.<br>Ihr locker sitzendes, gelbes Nachthemd verbarg ihre Brüste nur äußerst mangelhaft, ihr feindseliger Tonfall hingegen war sehr effektiv dabei, sicherzustellen, dass sein e Blicke dennoch in ihrem Gesicht landeten.  
>„Betrachte diese Tür hier ab sofort als die unbezwingbare Mauer von Jericho!"<br>„Hm…?"  
>Shinji blinzelte verwirrt.<br>Was bitte…? Was das irgendeine… westliche Sache oder so?  
>Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht entsinnen, je davon gehört zu haben – nicht, dass er je eine besonders große Leuchte gewesen wäre.<br>Glücklicherweise (?) hatte Asuka die „Gnade", ihm so etwas wie eine Erklärung abzuliefern:  
>„Das heißt, wenn du sie überschreitest, bringe ich dich um!<br>So, und jetzt marsch ins Bettchen mit dir, für kleine Kinder wie dich ist schon längst Schlafenzeit!" und noch während sie sprach, schlug sie die Tür wieder zu – und dieses Mal endgültig.  
>Er hörte sie noch, wie sie sich darüber beklagte, wie man es hier in Japan nur fertig bringen konnte, auf den Boden zu schlafen, doch dann verriet ihm das klicken des Lichtschalters, dass sie für heute nicht mehr gedachte, auch nur ein weiteres Wort an ihn zu verschwenden.<br>Um zu vermeiden, dass sie wieder sauer auf ihn werden sollte, räumte er das vormals erwähnte Comicheft weg, schaltete ebenfalls das Licht aus und beschloss, das sie wohl recht hatte und es wahrscheinlich schon Zeit fürs Bettchen war.  
>Sich wegen einer sehr großen Anzahl verschiedener Tatsachen, darunter auch Asukas Desinteresse und der Schriftzug, den er vor drei Tagen in dieser Gasse entdeckt hatte, recht deprimiert fühlend beschloss Shinji, zum Einschlafen noch ein wenig Musik zu hören, wobei der nicht besonders laut gestellte Klang des Liedes auf Track 25, das er stets zum Anfang zurückspulte, wenn es vorbei war, so in etwa seine Stimmung wiederspielte.<br>Jenseits des Fensters konnte man in den letzten Lichtstrahlen des sterbenden Tages, die sich noch nicht einmal mehr bemühten, ihre drohendes Ende durch die warmen Farben des Sonnenlichts zu kaschieren, sondern einfach nur ein fahles blau zeigten, dass am anderen Ende des Himmels schon in schwarz überging, die glänzenden Flächen der Wolkenkratzer sehen, aus denen Tokyo-3 bestand, wie an ihnen selbst wie auch an ihren zahllosen Antennen nach und nach die kleinen, roten Lichter angingen, welche nächtlichen Flugzeugen gleich einem Leuchtturm in Sturm als Wegweiser dienten, um sie vor gefährlichen Gefilden zu warnen.  
>Shinji wünschte sich nur, das er irgendwas hätte, dass ihm den Weg weisen würde – den Weg zu Rei, zu Asuka, zur Rettung der Erde, und zu seinem Vater…<br>Den Weg zu der Antwort auf alle seine Fragen.  
>Er könnte wirklich ein paar dieser roten Lichter gebrauchen, die ihm markierten, wie weit er gehen konnte, ohne zurückgewiesen zu werden, und was er vermeiden sollte, um nicht gehasst zu werden. Aber er hatte sie nicht, und so war er immer wieder gezwungen, unbekannte, schwarze Flecken in der Karte zu betreten… er hielt es nicht aus, diese ständige Ungewissheit in dieser großen, verwirrenden Welt, in der stets eine große Leere um ihn herum und alle, die ihm hätten helfen können, weit entfernt war.<br>Die Tür verwandelte die zwei bis drei Meter, die ihn von Asukas Schlafplatz trennten,  
>in „den nächsten, abgeschlossenen Raum", und die Worte „kleine Kinder wie du" machten darauf einen tiefen Abgrund.<br>Vermutlich lag sie da, friedlich schlafend, nichts ahnend von der Gewalt, die sie über ihn haben konnte, ohne davon zu wissen…

Doch es gab auch etwas, das Shinji nicht wusste, ja nicht hätte wissen, oder auch nur ahnen können – zum einem war da einmal die Tatsache, dass der Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Second Child nur halb so groß war, wie er es vermutet hätte – die designierte Pilotin von Einheit Zwei wartete immer noch auf allen vieren vor der Tür, in der Erwartung darauf, dass sie sich wieder öffnen würde.  
>Wie dumm konnte man eigentlich sein…?<br>Wie offensichtlich musste sie es denn noch machen, damit dieser bescheuerte Idiot es endlich kapierte? Daraus, dass er ein schwanzgesteuerter Lustmolch war, hatte dieser Kerl nie ein Geheimnis gemacht, und so ein Weichei wie der konnte es sich weiß Gott nicht leisten, bei den Tussen wählerisch zu sein, also wo blieb er denn?  
>Was müsste einem Jungen im Alter von 14 Jahren, exakt dem Alter wo die Hormone am stärksten ihr Unwesen trieben denn sofort einfallen, wenn es hieß, dass sie „Sturmfreie Bude" hatten, und ein hübsches Mädchen in Reichweite war? Wofür war die Mauer von Jericho denn berühmt – Na dafür, dass sie eingestürzt war, verdammt noch mal!<br>Reichte es denn nicht, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit über in bloßen Handtüchern oder nuttigen Shirts vor seiner Nase herumlief?  
>Sollte sie ihre Brüste vielleicht in sein Gesicht schieben, damit er sie bemerrkte?<br>Oder war sich das legendäre Third Child tatsächlich zu gut für sie, er, dieses hirnlose, feige Papikind, das sich nie traute, ihr entgegen zu treten, sondern den Schwanz einzog und jeder Konfrontation aus dem Weg ging? So ein Loser, so würde er schon mal nie eine abbekommen –Deshalb bekam sie vor der Mittagspause immer mindestens ein Liebesgeständnis, und er nicht.  
>Nicht, dass sie irgendetwas von diesen kleinen Jungs wollen würden – Und er war der schlimmste, unreifste von allen, ein absolutes Baby, das immer schön „nach Plan" vorging und brav an Misatos Rockzipfel hing.<br>Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn dieser jämmerliche Wich ein bisschen in Misato verknallt wäre – So ein Armleuchter, als ob eine erfahrene, ältere Frau ihn je auch nur von der Seite ansehen würde!  
>(Genau so wenig, wie Kaji Asuka selbst ansehen würde.)<br>Pah!  
>Es war ja nicht so, als ob ihr ernsthaft etwas daran gelegen wäre, diesen Trottel zu betören – wäre er hier reingeplatzt, hätte sie ihn einen Idioten genannt und ihn mit einem Tritt aus dem Zimmer befördert, schon allein dafür, dass es dieser Idiot wagte, zu glauben, er würde in Asukas Beuteschema passen!<br>(Aber war sie es nicht, die versucht hatte, ihn hierher zu locken?)  
>Sie hatte ihn nur als bloßes Versuchskaninchen verwenden wollen, um den Umgang mit ihren Sexappeal ein wenig zu üben, ehe sie versuchte, Kaji zu verführen, einfach, um ihre neuen, weiblichen Reize etwas auszuprobieren. Das er dazu überhaupt in Frage kam, verdankte er seinem Status als EVA-Pilot, nicht, weil er irgendetwas an sich hatte, für dass sie sich an ihn verschwenden würde. Normale Jungs waren von der Elite, zu der sie gehörte, etwa so weit entfernt wie von Affen!<br>Sie hatte den Idioten nur zum „spielen" gewollt.  
>(Um sich nach ihrer Niederlage und den Demütigungen, die diese Zusammenarbeit mit sich brachte, all ihrer glasklaren Gewissheit, dass sie… nicht gut genug war, mit ein bisschen Anerkennung, Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung zu trösten.<br>Um dadurch, dass sie das legendäre Third Child zumindest mit ihren Körper dominieren konnte, ihre Angst zu lindern, ihm unterlegen zu sein.  
>Und es hatte nicht geklappt.<br>Sie wartete hier schon mindestens gute fünfzehn Minuten.  
>Er würde nicht kommen.)<br>Von Leid überkommen ließ Asuka ihren Kopf sinken.  
>Was war falsch an ihr, dass sie nicht mal so einen Schwachkopf in Versuchung führen konnte, der es so dermaßen offensichtlich dringend nötig hatte?<br>Nicht mal einen hormonellen Teenager konnte sie beeindrucken, und sie wollte es mit Kaji versuchen! Sie konnte nicht NERVs beste Pilotin sein, und eine attraktive Erwachsene konnte sie auch nicht sein… nur ein… nutzloses Kind!  
>Alles… alles würde auch ohne sie gehen, sie wurde nie gebraucht… keiner brauchte sie, keiner mochte sie, keiner wollte sie, keiner umarmte sie, keiner fand sie toll, keiner würde bei ihr bleiben…!<br>Oh, wie sie das alles hasste!  
>Alles und jeden hier, dieses ganze verdammte Land, sie hasste es, sie hielt es nicht aus…<br>Und am allermeisten hasste sie das nutzlose, kleine Kind, dass sie schon immer gewesen-  
>Nein.<br>Nein, so tief durfte sie nicht sinken, so jämmerlich wollte sie nicht sein…  
>Es konnte nicht sein…. er war es, er war schuld!<br>Dieser Idiot!  
>Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun!<br>Wie konnte er sie nur verschmähen?  
>Es machte keinen Sinn, auf ihn zu warten, sie war überaus froh, dass er nicht gekommen war!<br>Entschlossen, keine einzige Sekunde ihres Lebens an das Third Child zu verschwenden, ließ sie sich auf ihr Lager sinken.  
>Die Stille versagte dabei, irgendein besonderes Interesse daran zu zeigen.<br>Sie versuchte, in eine gemütliche Schlafposition zu gelangen, doch es wollte einfach nicht klappen, und am Ende wälzte sie sich nur immer wieder rastlos im Bett herum, wobei sie ihre Beine immer wieder aneinander schmiegte, als wolle sie sich gewissermaßen selbst umarmen und sich den Trost und die Wärme spenden, den ihr diese ungerechte, grausame Welt vorenthalten hatte.  
>Doch es brachte nichts.<br>Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen, brachte es nicht fertig, sich einfach zu entspannen, bekam es nicht hin, dieses klaffende Loch in ihrer Seele zu übersehen.  
>Erst, als sie es schließlich aufgab, ihre Augen geschlossen halten zu wollen, und durch einen Spalt in den Gardinen an den schwarzen Himmel blickte erkannte sie, was es war, was ihr ihre Ruhe raubte, und was sie zu dem Versuch getrieben hatte, das Third Child zu ihr zu locken – Es war nicht gewesen, um ihre weibliche Anziehungskraft auszuprobieren, zumindest nicht nur deshalb… Nein, diese… „erwachsene", höchst indirekte, angedeutete Vorgehensweise war nur die einzige Art, auf die es ihr das bisschen Stolz, dass sie zu bewahren versuchte erlaubte, um die Erlösung von ihren Leiden zu flehen.<br>Denn dort am düsteren Himmelszelt bahnte sich ein einzelnes Flugzeug seinen Weg, sichtbar nur als der winzige, rote Lichtpunkt den seine nächtliche Sicherheitsbeleuchtung erzeugte.  
>Schon seit sie sich als kleines Kind entschieden hatte, ihr Leben bis auf die letzte Sekunde ihrer Aufgabe als Evangelion-Pilotin zu verschreiben, hatte sie danach gestrebt, so zu sein, wie dieses Flugzeug, das schnellste, teuerste, also wertvollste Vehikel von allen, das auch die weitesten Strecken zurücklegte und sich von keiner Art von Gelände behindern, für keine Art von See, Berg oder sonstigem Hindernis eine Kurve einlegen musste – so besonders, dass es anstatt sich mit geringeren Transportmöglichkeiten wie Zügen oder Autos den Erdboden zu teilen über das Privileg verfügte, hoch oben durch die Atmosphäre zu schießen, die nur für seinesgleichen reserviert war.<br>Sie war schon immer ein… Überflieger eben, oder versuchte zumindest ihr Bestes, um es zu sein.  
>Es gab nur wenige Flugzeuge, viel weniger, als es Autos, Züge oder Schiffe gab, und wenn eines durch die Gegend flog, so hatte es meist den ganzen Himmel für sich und war unübersehbar für alle in einem großen, großen Landstrich, die fähig waren, nach oben zu blicken.<br>Aber genau das war es ja – Dieses Flugzeug da oben hatte den Himmel für sich, aber was war das schon, der Himmel? Da oben gab es weit und breit nichts anderes als Luft, Kälte und Wasserdampf. Wann immer ein Flugzeug flog, flog es einsam und allein, zu allen Himmelsrichtungen von nichts umgeben als klaffender Leere.  
>Einsam und allein…?<br>Sie hatte versucht… das Third Child herzulocken weil… sie sich einsam fühlte?  
>Weil sie nicht allein sein wollte und er gerade praktisch in der Gegend herumstand?<br>Weil sie sich einfach einen warmen Körper zum dran Kuscheln wünschte, um sich davon abzulenken, dass sie versagt hatte?  
>Widerlich! Jämmerlich! Inakzeptabel!<br>Asuka verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
>„Bis jetzt… war es für mich doch immer ganz normal, allein zu sein…" erzählte sie leise den unverschämt desinteressierten Luftmolekülen. „Einsamkeit… sollte mir eigentlich überhaupt nichts ausmachen…."<p>

-

Das Second Child war nicht die einzige in diesem Haushalt, die sich damit schwertat, zu irgendeiner Form von Schlaf zu gelangen – Obwohl er wusste, dass er für den großen Tag morgen möglichst ausgeschlafen sein sollte, war es ihm schlichtweg nicht möglich.  
>Da half auch die Musik nichts – es schwirrten so viele Sorgen in seinem Kopf herum, zu denen sich jetzt zu allem Übel auch noch Asukas Ablehnung und die Aufregung wegen des morgigen Kampfes mischten.<br>Dann, plötzlich, ein Geräusch.  
>Das Öffnen einer Schiebetür – Asuka.<br>Beinahe reflexartig ließ Shinji Kopf und Gliedmaßen auf das Laken sinken, um einen Zustand des Tiefschlafes vozutäuschen – Sie hatte ihm gesagt, er solle schlafen gehen, und er wollte wirklich nicht, dass sie sauer auf ihn wurde, erst recht nicht um diese Uhrzeit.  
>Dementsprechend rührte er sich während er im Hintergrund ihre Schritte vernahm, keinen Millimeter – Die einzigen Muskeln, die er bewegte waren die, die er brauchte, um den Pause-Knopf an seinem Musikplayer zu betätigten, um hören zu können, was sie tat.<br>Erst, als er das Quietschen einer Tür hörte, traute er sich, prüfend die Augen zu öffnen – zu sehen bekam er Asuka nicht mehr, aber die Geräusche, die er vernahm, verrieten ihm, dass das Ziel ihrer Reise die Toilette gewesen zu sein schien.  
>Shinji beschloss also, dass es wohl das Beste sein würde, wenn er sich einfach schlafend stellte, bis sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer lag, zumal er nichts von dem blauen Wunder ahnte, dass diese Nacht für ihn bereithielt.<br>Nachdem sie das Bad verlassen hatte, hörte er deutlich Asukas Schritte – Doch etwa nach dem, was höchstens die halbe Strecke gewesen sein könnte, hörten sie einfach aus.  
>Natürlich hätte es sein können, das Shinji ihre Schrittgeräusch falsch gedeutet und den Abstand nicht korrekt geschätzt hatte aber… er hörte auch nicht das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür.<br>Natürlich könnte er kurz zu ihr hochspähen um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob sie nun noch im Wohnzimmer war, oder nicht, aber er hatte viel zu viel Angst, dass sie merken könnte, dass er noch wach war.  
>Da ihm nicht viel anderes übrig blieb, entschied er sich, erst mal abzuwarten – doch dass er die Antwort nicht suchte, hinderte diese nicht daran, zu ihm zu kommen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.<br>Denn nachdem Asuka ein paar Augenblicke lang unbemerkt von Shinji zögernd und mit sich ringend dagestanden hatte, hörte dieser mit einem mal ein deutliches Geräusch, begleitet von einer plötzlichen, warmen Empfindung an seiner Stirn, als ihn etwas dort berührte und seine Haare geringfügig in Bewegung versetzte.  
>Sekundenbruchteile nachdem er seine Augen weit genug geöffnet hatte, um zu erkennen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, flogen sie ihm beinahe aus dem Schädel.<br>Der Anblick, der sich ihm da bot, jagte einen Schock durch seinen Körper und trieb Unmengen an Blut in sein Gesicht.  
>Instinktiv zusammenzuckend klammerte sich seine Hand fester an seinen Kassettenplayer, an dem er versehentlich den Rückspulknopf betätigte, sodass er eine kaum noch als Musik zu erkennbare ultraschnelle Rückwärtversion der Lieder zu hören bekam, mit denen er sich sonst ständig volldröhnte. Es war ein hast auslösendes, unharmonisches, aber tolerierbares, nicht unbedingt störend kreischendes Geräusch, das Shinji nur irgendwo am Rande wahrnahm und ihm nur die vage Vorstellung eines Zeitlimits übertrug – Er war viel zu sehr mit dem beschäftigt, was seine Augen ihm zeigten, um seinen Ohren auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken.<br>Denn als er erstere soeben geöffnet hatte, war sein ganzes Blickfeld randvoll mit Asuka.  
>Die Wärmequelle, die er an seiner Stirn gespürt hatte, war nichts als eine weitere Stirn – genauer gesagt Asukas.<br>Sie hatte sich doch tatsächlich direkt vor seiner Nase zu ihm ins Bett gepflanzt, ihre eigene Position seiner schrägen Lage anpassend, sodass der Abstand zwischen ihnen etwa konatant war – ihre langen, schlanken Beine waren nur bloße Zentimeter von seinen entfernt, als würden sie nur darauf warten, dass er die Initiative ergriff und ihre Formen miteinander verband, bis sie miteinander verwoben waren wie die eines jungen, frisch verliebten Paares nach dem ersten Liebesakt.  
>Shinjis Gedanken waren wie weggefegt, und das, was einmal sein Verstand gewesen war, völlig von der Versuchung vor seinen Augen lahmgelegt, überladen, eingenommen oder alles auf einmal.<br>Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, daran zu denken, was in so einer Situation richtig oder falsch wäre, was er tun „sollte" oder was die Menschen in seinem näheren Umfeld von seinen Handlungen denken könnten. Er brachte es nicht einmal fertig, sich zu fragen, was in diesem großen, unergründlichen Universum Asuka dazu bewegt haben könnte, das hier zu tun.  
>Dazu hätte er schon fähig sein müssen, in kohärenten Sätzen zu denken, und das war er nicht.<br>Er war nicht fähig, irgendetwas anderes zu erfassen, als dieses Moment, fast so, als ob nie irgendetwas anderes existiert hätte, als ob das Second Child das einzige Mädchen auf der Welt währe und der Platz an ihrer Seite der Ort wäre, an den er schon immer gehört hatte.  
>Alles, woran er denken konnte, war Asuka, alles, was er fühlen könnte war die zarte, warme Haut ihrer Stirn und die liebevollen, leicht kitzelnden Liebkosungen ihrer Haare, alles, was er riechen konnte, war der frische, fruchtige Duft ihres frisch gewaschenen Körpers, der sich aus dem Parfum ihrer Pflegeprodukte, der verführerisch-anregenden Rosmarin-Seife und sem selben Erdbeerschampoo, dass er schon damals nach ihrem ersten, gemeinsamen Kampf bemerkt hatte, aber auch aus ihrem ganz eigenen Geruch zusammensetzte, und er konnte auch nichts anderes sehen als sie – Das hatte sie bezweckt, und das war ihr gelungen.<br>Wären es andere Umstände, oder ein anderes Mädchen, so hätte er wohl spätestens jetzt beschämt weggesehen, aber dazu war er einfach zu sehr überwältigt, berauscht von der Vorstellung, dass seine nächtlichen Fantasien sich in Realität verwandelt haben könnten.  
>Er hatte sich zu lange, zu stark nach dem verzerrt, was ihm Asuka stets vor die Nase gehalten aber nie übergeben hatte, und er war zu wütend über ihre ständigen Demütigungen und Beleidigungen um sich darum zu kümmern, dass er ihre Privatsphäre verletzte – so nobel, dass er jetzt wegsehen würde, war er nicht.<br>Er wusste, dass er ihr den respekt schuldete, den sie ihm nie gezollt hatte, aber er konnte diese Verpflichtung nicht fühlen.  
>Das Third Child war nur ein Mensch, ein pubertierender Mensch noch dazu.<br>Er wusste, dass er sich schämen sollte, dass er niederträchtig, feige und einfach das letzte war, aber in diesem Augenblick war ihm all das völlig egal – Er wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, auf die er gehofft hatte – immerhin war sie es, die ihre Brüste praktisch in sein Gesicht gepresst hatte, und sich ihm auf dem Präsentierteller darbot wie eine Dirne! In ihm keimte das Verlangen dazu, Rache für ihren Spott nehmen, indem er sie sich nahm, wenn sie ihn nicht ablehnen konnte.  
>Doch am meisten von allen sehnte er sich danach, sowohl ihr als auch sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er nicht der Feigling war, für den sie beide ihn hielten, dass er ein Mann sein und… den ersten Schritt gehen konnte.<br>Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als Asuka über alle Maßen zu bewundern – sie war so schön, so stark, so stolz, so beliebt, so leichtfüßig dabei, zu sagen und zu tun, was sie wollte. Sie war viel offener und erfahrener mit ihrer Sexualität als er es je sein würde.  
>Er wollte sie verstehen. Begreifen, was es war, was sie schwach machte, um ihr helfen zu können, und begreifen, was es war, dass sie stark machte, um selbst eine Quelle der Stärke zu finden.<br>Er verzehrte sich danach, diese Stärke von ihrer Haut und ihren Lippen abzulecken.  
>Also starrte er, völlig unvermittelt, ohne Scheu oder Scham direkt auf ihren schlafenden Körper, ihr weiches, intensiv rotes Haar, auf die großen Mengen von heller, makelloser, aufwändig gepflegter Haut, die ihre spärliche Bekleidung mitsamt ihrer Schulter freilegte und auf ihre Brüste, diese weißen, weichen, aber doch klar geformten Hügel aus bloßem, weißen Fleisch, die wie Wasserballons fast komplett aus ihrem Nachthemd quollen, sodass die Brustwarzen nur knapp verdeckt waren und in einem Fall unter dem Stoff ihrer Kleidung durchdrücken.<br>Gerade an denen blieben seine weit geöffneten Augen hängen, als könne er nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich real und zugleich wirklich so nah waren.  
>Sie wurden noch ein winziges Stückchen weiter aus dem Nachthemd gedrückt, als Asuka sich geringfügig regte, doch der Haupteffekt der sachten Regung war, das Shinji nun obwohl er es noch eine Sekunde zuvor nicht für möglich gehalten hatte noch ein gutes Stück näher an ihrem Gesicht war, dessen Mund leicht offen stand wie eine Einladung.<br>Und die schlug Shinji nicht aus.  
>Er wollte sie.<br>Begleitet vom Geräusch des schnell spulenden Players kam Shinji soweit es ihm sein geistig-emotionaler Zustand erlaubte zu so etwas wie einem Entschluss – „So etwas wie" weil es nichts war, dass er mit Argumenten hätte erklären oder verteidigen können, aber doch des Wortes „Entschluss" würdig weil er gewillt war, es auszuführen ohne zu kneifen, zu zögern oder es nochmal zu durchdenken.  
>Unaufhörlich bewegte er sich auf ihre zarten, gepflegten, geschmeidigen Lippen zu, bis sie alles waren, was er sehen konnte, alles, was Teil seiner Welt war, ihre Lippen allein, wie sie sich langsam öffneten, um ihn willkommen zu heißen-<br>Nein. Nicht um ihn willkommen zu heißen.  
>„Mh…mi…. Mami…"<br>Der Musikplayer erreichte den Anfang der Kassette und verstummte.  
>An Asukas Augen formte sich die eine Chemikalie, die jede Art von Lust sofort beendete.<br>Glitzernde kleine Tränchen, perfekt passend zu ihrem kindlichen, kleinen Stimmchen.  
>Shinji blieb Millimeter von ihrem Mund entfernt wie versteinert stehen.<br>Ihm war, als habe man ihn in kaltes Wasser geworfen.  
>Das… das war nicht fair.<br>Er wollte die überlegene, aufreizende Frau küssen, die er um ihre Stärke beneidet hatte, und nicht ein kleines Mädchen, das weinte, weil sie ihre Mami daheim in Deutschland vermisste!  
>Der EVA-Pilot kam sich gelinde gesagt verarscht vor.<br>Diese Arrogante…!  
>Machte eins auf erwachsen und überlegen, obwohl sie kein Deut besser war als er selbst!<br>Er hätte es wissen müssen.  
>Warum hatte er mit diesem ganzen Schwachsinn überhaupt angefangen?<br>Frustriert griff er sich seine Decke und rollte sich darunter verschanzt am anderen Ende des Raumes in sich zusammen, so weit, weit weg von Asuka wie nur irgendwie möglich.  
>„Du bist doch selbst noch ein kleines Kind!" murmelte er beinahe verächtlich, bevor er sich die Decke über dem Kopf zog und versuchte, dass alles hier zu vergessen.<p>

-

Zahllose Akten und Papiere küssten in einem einzigen Schwall den Boden.  
>Er drückte sein Bein zwischen ihre, wie ein geübter professioneller an ihrer Unterhose herumreibend, die ihr kurzer Rock nur gerade zu erreichbar machte, während er sie mit einem Arm an sich presste und mit dem anderen ihre zitternde Hand hielt.<br>„Lass das! Jemand könnte uns sehen…!"  
>„Wer denn?"<br>„Irgendwer…"  
>Bevor sie dazu kam, noch irgendwas zu sagen, hatte er ihre Lippen bereits versiegelt und sie gegen die Wand gedrückt, wo er ihre Widerstände endgültig brach, und mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen durchschritt.<br>Er verlangte einen langen, innigen, heftigen Kuss, und ihre Augen schielten die ganze Zeit sich schuldig und besudelt fühlend auf den Zähler, der ihr anzeigte, in welchem Stockwerk sie sich befand.  
>Erst, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten, entließ Kaji Misato aus dem festen Griff seiner Arme, worauf sie sofort herausschritt und erst einmal mindestens einen Meter zwischen sie Beide brachte, ohne sich die Zeit zu nehmen, sich umzudrehen.<br>„Mach soetwas nie, nie wieder. Das mit uns ist vorbei, okay?"  
>„Na so was…" entgegnete Kaji, während er sich bückte um die Akten aufzusammeln, die Misato vorhin durch den plötzlichen „Angriff" überrascht hatte fallen lassen. „Auf einmal sagen deine Lippen „nein". Und das, obwohl sie eben noch "ja" gesagt haben… Also was soll ich jetzt glauben?"<br>Großkotzig grinsend wie immer reichte er ihr ihre Papiere und hatte noch die Frechheit, sich zu verbeugen.  
>Trotzdem, was sich in Misatos Gesicht zeigte, war kein Ärger, sondern Schuld.<br>Sie hatte sich schuldig und besudelt gefühlt… weil sie es genossen hatte.  
>Nein!<br>Nein, das hatte sie nicht. Sicher nicht.  
>Warum sollte sie auch, bei dem Machotyp!<br>Der konnte sich seine Schleimtriefende Gentlemannummer sonst wo hin stecken. Die Akten konnte er auch zurück haben – und zwar ins Gesicht, ZACK!  
>…Die unschuldigen kleinen Aufzugstüren, hinter denen Kaji verschwunden war, fragen sich übrigens bis heute noch, was sie Misato getan hatten, um sich die Ladung Papier zu verdienen, mit denen diese sie beworfen hatte.<p>

-

„Hier für dich."  
>„Oh, Danke…"<br>Den Kaffee, den ihre treue Freundin freundlicherweise gebracht hatte, dankend entgegennehmend schaffte es Misato tatsächlich, dem ganzen Frust, den sie mit Kaji und den zankenden Kinderchens hatte zum Trotz doch noch zu lächeln.  
>„Ich gebe zu, es ist schon ungewöhnlich, dich ausnahmsweise mal nüchtern zu erleben." Kommentierte Ritsuko noch während sie sich auf ihren Platz nahe der großen Panoramafenster der Kantine setzte. Liegt das an deiner Arbeit… oder an einem Mann?"<br>„An vielen Dingen."  
>„Noch verliebt, heh?"<br>Misato, die gerade dabei gewesen war, an ihrem koffeinhaltigen Getränk zu nippen, konnte es nur gerade mal so abwenden, sich daran zu verschlucken.  
>„Bitte? Machst du Witze?" entgegnete sie erst nach einigen Hustern. „Den kannst du von mir aus geschenkt haben. Der Typ war der größte Fehler meines Lebens! Die einzige Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich mich überhaupt mit ihm eingelassen habe, ist, das ich noch jung und dumm war."<br>„Weißt du…" begann Ritsuko, scheinbar noch völlig ruhig. „Eigentlich meinte ich damit ja, das Kaji-kun noch verliebt ist… aber du bist es offensichtlich auch."  
>„Ach sei still…" maulte Misato griesgrämig.<br>„Wenn ich falsch liege, warum regst du dich dann so auf? Gib ihm doch mal eine Chance. Vielleicht war er vor acht Jahren ja auch noch jung und dumm."  
>„Das würde Sinn machen, wenn er sich denn verändert hätte, aber es ist immer noch genau derselbe! Er wird einfach nicht erwachsen…"<br>„Guck mal, wer da spricht." Kommentierte Ritsuko darauf nur. „Letzte Woche, als er deinen Job für dich gemacht und sich eine Kampfstrategie ausgedacht hat, da fandst du's noch niedlich.  
>Ich will mich ja nicht in dein Privatleben einmischen aber findest du es nicht etwas unfair, ihn nur dann abzuweisen, wenn es dir nicht ungelegen kommt?<br>Das klingt ein bisschen nach benutzen."  
>„Ich hab ihn ja nicht darum geben, ja? Er ist derjenige, in dessen Kopf es nicht reingeht, das eine nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen könnte. Er hält sich immer noch für das Zentrum des Universums. Aber lassen wir das Mal. Wir haben eine Menge Arbeit zu erledigen – Morgen ist schließlich der große Tag."<p>

-

Und der große Tag kam auch.  
>Exakt wie vorhergesehen stampfte der Engel wieder los in Richtung Tokyo 3, beschienen von der Morgensonne, die seinen teils metallischen Körper glänzen ließ.<br>Doch nicht nur Israphael hatte sich in der letzten Woche fleißig auf die Revanche mit den Menschen vorbereitete – auch letztere waren absolut vorbereitet und hatten ihren Gegenschlag bis ins kleinste Detail geplant.  
>„Da kommt es!" informierte Misato ihre beiden Schützlinge. „Dieses Mal werden wir nicht verlieren! Sobald die Musik beginnt, baut ihr eure AT-Felder auf, und macht ab dann alles, wie ihr es geübt habt."<br>„Verstanden." Bestätigten die Kinder gleichzeitig – was auch immer in der letzten Nacht vorgefallen sein mochte, so hatte Shinji die ganze Angelegenheit am nächsten Morgen bei Lichte besehen als seine eigene Schuld eingestuft – was er da getan hatte, war absoluter Quatsch gewesen, und er wusste selbst nicht mehr, was ihn da eigentlich geritten hatte.  
>Asuka mochte nicht viel besser sein als er, aber er war auch nicht viel besser als sie, und es war Zeit für den Kampf. Es ging jetzt wieder einmal um das Schicksal der Menschheit, sein persönlicher Ärger (oder dessen Abwesenheit) konnte warten.<br>Todernst wie immer, wenn er sich mental auf einen Kampf vorbereitete, ging er den Bewegungsablauf noch ein letztes Mal durch, und fühlte tief in das geistige innere des EVAs hinein, um zu prüfen, ob er damit auch ausreichend verbunden war.  
>Das hier war jetzt die Stunde der Wahrheit – jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob er dem Platz an Asukas Seite gewachsen war.<br>„Vergiss nicht, dass wir von Anfang an auf volle Leistung und volle Geschwindigkeit gehen." Erinnerte sie ihn noch einmal. Ihre Vorfreude auf die Chance, sich endlich zu beweisen, war schwer zu übersehen.  
>„Ich weiß." Bestätigte Shinji, der auch wenn Asuka es nie zugeben würde, irgendwie immer ein gutes Stück cooler wirkte, sobald er in seinem EVA steckte. „Wir werden das in 62 Sekunden beenden."<p>

Schließlich hörten die beiden, wie Aoba meldete, das der Engel am geplanten Punkt angekommen sei – Es war also Zeit.  
>Misato befahl nur noch, die Stromkabel abzusprengen – denn für diesen Einsatz würden die Children maximale Bewegungsfreiheit brauchen – und gab dann schließlich den Startbefehl.<br>Musik marsch.  
>Evangelions ebenfalls marsch.<br>Elegant wie professionelle Ballerinas schossen sie aus dem Boden und sprangen dort angekommen sogleich um in luftige Höhen, die ein Vielfaches ihrer eigenen Höhe betrugen – und das in absolut exakten Gleichklang.  
>Gemeinsam warfen sie ausklappbare Stäbe, zwischen denen sich sobald sie gelandet waren eine Energiebarriere aufbaute, die den Engel glatt zerteilte.<br>Wie schon zuvor bildete er darauf zwei Miniaturformen aus, die von der Größe her einem Evangelion ähnelten – Die Evangelions selbst landeten adrett auf dem Boden und stellten sich nebenbei eine Viertelpirouette ausführend wieder auf die Füße, um sich die Knarren zu greifen, die man für sie bereits aus den nächstbesten Gebäuden ausgefahren hatte – Das war der Punkt, an dem das Timing besonders wichtig wurde, denn die Schüsse sollten nur dazu dienen, die Aufmerksamkeit der Engel auf sich zu ziehen.  
>Mit geradezu anmutigen Seitenschritten voranschreitend zielten die beiden Piloten auf den Engel, und schossen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ihre Magazine leer – Beiden war eine deutliche Anstrengung oder Aufregung anzumerken.<br>Ihre akribisch Einstudierte Reaktion erinnerte eher an einen tödlichen Gymnastikparcours als an ein Ausweichmanöver, zumal sie aus einer Folge von Handständen bestand – shinji war überrascht, dass er das überhaupt hinbekam, aber es funktionierte erstaunlich einfach, fast, sei seine Bewegungsfreiheit einzig und allein durch seine Vorstellungskraft begrenzt – er bekam es sogar hin, es im exakten Gleichtakt mit dem Second Child zu tun und schaffte es auch, zielgenau auf den für die Füße der Evangelions gedachten Kreidemarkierungen zu landen – und das wiederum aktivierte die Stahlplatte, die den nächsten Angriff des Engels von ihnen abhielt und ihnen so die Zeit gab, sich noch ein paar Gewehre zu greifen und auf den Engel zu schießen – Dieser jedoch schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er mit seinen Energieschüssen nicht weit kommen würde, sodass über beiden Hälften eine Art Heiligenschein erschien, wobei beide davon miteinander verwoben schienen wie die Seiten einer liegenden Acht.  
>Shinji hatte das schon einmal gesehen – bei dem ersten Engel, den er bekämpft hatte.<br>Und genau wie dieser begannen sie in derselben Sekunde, in der die Lichtringe erschienen waren zu schweben und landeten erst direkt vor der Panzerplatten, die sie sofort mit ihren Krallen zerfetzten – Die beiden Evangelions waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch schon lange in die Höhe gesprungen – und während ein paar Raketen und Geschütze, die Misato abschießen ließ, den Engel wenn auch nur geringfügig beschäftigten, machten sich die Children dafür bereit, in die Offensive zu gehen – Agierend wie die beiden Hälften eines einzigen Körpers ließen Shinji und Asuka ihre Kampfschreie zu einem einzigen verschmelzen, und auch ohne, dass sie im selben EVA saßen oder sonst wie physisch verbunden waren, konnten die Zwei doch spüren, dass sie exakt den selben Willen teilten.  
>Und dann kam der Punkt, an dem Shinji zeigen konnte, was er von ihr gelernt hatte – Der Moment, in der sie beide jeweils einer Hälfte des Engels den Tritt seines Lebens verpassten – den Tritt seines Lebens, weil der nächste todbringend sein sollte.<br>Als der Engel wieder zu einer Form verbunden durch die Landschaft raste, und es nicht schaffte, anzuhalten oder seinem Schicksal sonst wie zu entkommen, gab es zwischen den Piloten einen kurzen Blickwechsel – Sie schauten blau in blau, Shinji, ernst, prüfend und sich ihrer Unterstützung versichernd, Asuka, hocherfreut von Triumph und Extase, ihm für das, was jetzt noch kommen sollte, ihr vollstes verstrauen zusichernd, und dann kam der Gnadenstoß.  
>Sich drehend wie tanzende Schwäne schossen sie in dem Himmel, nur um gleich darauf wieder herabzusteigen wie blutrünstige Walküren, entschlossen, die Kerne des Engels zu treffen, bevor sie wieder in die Tiefen seines grünlichen Fleisches abtauchten.<br>Die Körper ihrer EVAs zu einer Art gigantischen Ypsilon zusammensetzend, ohne einander zu berühren, besiegelte das ungleiche Paar das Schicksal des Engels – schon, bevor sie ihr Ziel getroffen hatten, machte sich im Hauptquartier Hochstimmung breit – Misato zeigte mit einem spielerischen Lächeln, wie stolz sie auf ihre Schützlinge war, Kaji grinste triumphierend, Maya war ganz aus dem Häuschen, Hyuuga staunte Bauklötzchen, Aoba zeigte einen irgendwie ehrlich überraschten Ausdruck gefolgt von einem dünnen, zufriedenen Lächeln, und selbst Ritsuko, die sonst die Zynikerin vom Dienst war, fand nichts, dass sie daran hätte hindern können, erfreut zu lächeln. Ja, selbst der sonst zumeist bestenfalls ernste Subcommander, der die zwei letzte Woche noch gründlich ausgeschimpft hatte, schien voll und ganz von der allgemeinen Euphorie angesteckt worden zu sein.  
>Diese Freude hatte auch einen Grund - Israphael hatte nie eine Chance – Schon als die beiden ihn trafen, brachen die Kerne ein, und je mehr die Wucht des Trittes ihn einen Hügel hinauf durch die Landschaft zogen, umso mehr splitterten sie, bis sie schließlich alle beide im selben Moment einbrachen und zu einer blutähnlichen Flüssigkeit zerplatzten, welche die EVAs von oben bis unten bespritze, nur, um von ihnen heruntergebrannt zu werden, als der restliche Körper des Engels ebenfalls explodierte, und den kleinen Hügel, auf dem der Exitus eingetreten war, in einem Feuersturm, der zugleich zum Scheiterhaufen des himmlischen Botschafters wurde aus den Landkarten tilgte.<br>Es folgten die obligatorische, kreuzförmige Lichtsäule, der Blutregen und der doppelte, an den Rändern sogar dreifache Regenbogen, und der tief in den Boden hineingeschmolzene Krater, aus dem wohl schon bald wieder ein neuer See entstehen würde.  
>„Die EVAs?" fragte Misato knapp.<br>„…sind unbeschädigt." berichtete Maya.  
>Tatsächlich wurden die Formen der beiden Kolosse sichtbar, nachdem das Licht der Explosion verflogen war – Man musste genau hinsehen, um sie unter den klebrigen, roten Überresten des Engels auszumachen, aber da waren sie – Operation gelungen.<br>Ein voller Erfolg also?  
>Nicht unbedingt.<br>Denn was schwer zu übersehen war, sobald man die Formen der EVAs erspäht hatte, war, dass sie hoffnungslos ineinander verkeilt waren – Und Misato und Ritsuko begriffen sofort, was ab diesem Zeitpunkt wohl unausweichlich sein würde.  
>„Och nö!" kommentierte erstere, sich die Hand ins Gesicht klatschen.<br>Die Wissenschaftlerin brachte ihr vollstes Verständnis entgegen. „…Dann wird es wohl gleich losgehen…"  
>Und tatsächlich – kaum, das Shinji aus seinem Entryplug geklettert war, um sich des Ergebnisses seines Kampfes zu besehen, bimmelte die interne Leitung und präsentierte ihm ein niedliches Hologramm einer ziemlich ärgerlichen Asuka.<br>„Guck mal an, was du angerichtet hast! Jetzt gebe ich wegen dir schon wieder so eine jämmerliche Figur ab!"  
>„Was heißt hier wegen mir!" gab Shinji sofort ärgerlich zurück. Bei allem Respekt und so weiter, wollte sie nachdem sie das Ding ohne Schäden oder Verletzungen besiegt hatten, wegen so etwas einen Aufstand machen? Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein!<br>Sie war ein kleines Kind! Meistens schüchterte sie ihn mit ihrer Überlegenheit ganz schön ein, wofür er sie wohl auch bewunderte, aber es gab auch Momente, in dem Shinji sich vorkam, als wäre er dazu abkommandiert worden, sie zu babysitten!  
>„Du bist doch von hinten in mich reingerannt!" protestierte er, um mindestens einmal die Fakten klar zu stellen.<br>„Das war nur, weil du aus dem Timing gekommen bist!" spie sie bissig zurück.  
>Hinter ihrem Hologram konnte er sie in der Ferne wirklich sehen, wie sie am Ausgang ihres Entryplugs stand und wild in der Luft herumgestikulierte, während sie ihm seine bemitleidenswerten Ohren vollschrie. „Bist du immer so lahmarschig? Und überhaupt, was bist du gestern auch noch so lange aufgeblieben!"<br>Das hatte sie gemerkt?  
>„I-Ich bin den Bewegungsablauf für den Kampf nochmal im Kopf durchgegangen…"<br>„Lügner! Du hast doch bestimmt versucht, mich im Schlaf zu küssen!"  
>D-Das hatte sie auch gemerkt?<br>Shinji schluckte verzweifelt.  
>„E… Es nicht fair, nur so zu tun, als ob man schläft!" entgegnete er ein klein wenig verloren.<br>„DU PERVERSLING! Das sollte doch nur ein Witz sein! Dann hast du's also wirklich getan, heh? Du hast mir meinen ersten Kuss versaut!"  
>„NEIN! Ich hab vorher aufgehört!"<br>„Perversling! Lustmolch! Notgeiler Sack! Ich glaub es einfach nicht!"  
>„Was musst du auch zu mir ins Bett kriechen!"<p>

Es war wohl kaum noch nötig, zu erwähnen, dass das ganze Kontrollzentrum von vorne bis hinten in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.  
>Resigniert versenkte Fuyutsuki sein gesenktes Haupt in seiner rechten Hand.<br>„Schon wieder so eine Blamage…"  
>So langsam gelangte er zu der Überzeugung, das bei Ikaris Bengel schon lange Hopfen und Malz verloren waren…<p>

-

Zum Leidwesen des NERV-Personals setzten sich die Streitereien über die Bergungsaktion bis hin zum Abtransport der Piloten hin fort, auch Misato vermochte es nicht, sie langfristig dazu zu bringen, die Klappe zu halten.  
>Bis sie jedoch bei den Duschräumen ankamen, schien Asuka die Lust am Streiten vergangen zu sein – oder vielleicht waren ihr auch nur die Schimpfwörter ausgegangen.<br>Oder es lag an dem bekannten Gesicht, das ihnen auf dem Weg dahin in einem vor LCL triefenden, weißen Plugsuit begegnete.  
>„Hallo, Ayanami." Grüßte Shinji freundlich lächelnd. „Es ist schön, dich wiedermal zu sehen."<br>„Ist… es das?" antwortete sie leicht verwundert.  
>„Nun… ähm… ich… ich wüsste nicht, warum es… nicht so sein sollte… Immerhin haben wir uns ja lange nicht gesehen… A-Aber ab morgen bin ich wieder, uhm, in der Schule und so, also nur damit du's weißt…"<br>„Gut. Dann habt ihr das Zielobjekt vernichtet?"  
>„Natürlich habe ich das!" mischte sich Asuka leicht beleidigt klingend ein. „Hälst du dich für so übermäßig wichtig, dass wir es nicht ohne dich und deinen Schrotthaufen von einem Prototypen schaffen würden? Also bitte, First Child! Anders als du und dieser Amateur hier bin ich als einzige nicht hier, weil ich irgendwelche Kontakte habe, sondern weil ich gut bin.<br>Du kannst ruhig davon ausgehen, dass ich so einen popeligen Engel schon erledigt kriege. Zugegeben, unser Papikind hier hat auch 'n bisschen geholfen, aber es ist offensichtlich, wem hier der Sieg zu verdanken ist. Aber na ja…" Asuka grinste herablassend.  
>„Ich kann's einer Asozialen wie dir ja nicht verübeln, dass du eine dumme Frage stellt, nur, damit überhaupt mal einer mit dir redet! Muss langweilig gewesen sein, hier in einem halbreparierten EVA herumzusitzen und am Ende nichts zu tun zu kriegen…"<br>„…Also, Asuka…" versuchte Shinji sich leise einzumischen. „Ich denke nicht, dass Ayanami-"  
>„Könnt ihr bitte später weiter quatschen?" unterbrach sie ihn direkt. „ Ich würde mir gerne heute noch das LCL aus den Haaren waschen, wenn's möglich ist. Wenn ihr nicht eure Hintern bewegt, geh ich ohne euch!"<p>

Jetzt, wo sich die Zahl der hier arbeitenden Piloten auf drei belief, sah der Raum mit den Duschen tatsächlich so aus, als ob er richtig benutzt werden würde – Die Zahl der benutzten Kabinen überstieg die der leeren jetzt um eins – Was den Raum jedoch hätte angenehmer und belebter hätte machen sollen, sorgte nur für stress, da Asuka Shinji mehrmals mit der Todesstrafe gedroht hatte, falls er es wagen sollte, seine Kabine zu verlassen, bevor sie angezogen sei – Sie wisse schließlich ganz genau, wass er für ein Lustmolch sei.  
>Technisch gesehen ließ die Kabinentür ja nur ihren Kopf und ihre Unterschenkel frei, die sie der Welt zumeist gerne präsentierte… und auch so gab es nichts an ihr, was Shinji noch nicht gesehen hatte.<br>Aufgrund seiner verständlichen natürlichen Aversion gegen Schmerzen zog es Shinji jedoch vor, diese Einwände für sich zu behalten, und einfach darauf zu warten, das Asuka ihn hier „herausließ".  
>Da diese jedoch darauf bestand etliche Schönheitsprodukte anzuwenden, war es Rei, die als erste fertig wurde.<br>„Auf Wiedersehen." Verabschiedete sie sich, nachdem sie in ihrer Schuluniform aus der Kabine gestiegen und still zur Tür gelaufen war.

Asuka kam erst eine ganze Weile später heraus, setzte sich auf die Bank, zückte einen mitgebrachten Handspiegel und machte sich mit zahllosen Töpfchen und Tiegelchen an ihrem Gesicht zu schaffen.  
>„Kannst raus kommen, Papasöhnchen." Informierte sie nach einer Weile, nachdem sie sich alle Zeit der Welt genommen hatte, ihre „Schönheitstation" aufzubauen, fast, als sei ihr eben erst wieder eingefallen, das Shinji existierte, und vermutlich schon eine ganze Weile voll bekleidet in der Kabine saß, wo noch etwas Restwasser vom Duschkopf auf sein blaues Polohemd getropft und seine Haare in ziemlich seltsam-abstehenden Winkeln an der Luft getrocket waren, ohne vorher einen Kamm zu treffen.<br>„Uhm… Shikinami-san…"  
>„Schon okay, brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten."<br>„Uhm…Ich wollte nur… ähm…"  
>Asuka seufzte. „Diese Japaner! Hör zu, wenn du mir was sagen willst, spuck's aus oder lass mich in Ruhe."<br>„Ich… wollte mich nur entschuldigen falls… falls ich dir… irgendwie im Weg gestanden habe…" brachte er schließlich Mühevoll hervor – er hatte selber mehrmals gesegen, wie wichtig Kampferfolgt für Asuka zu sein schien.  
>„Schon okay. Du warst nicht ganz so nutzlos, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Man sieht, dass bei der Zusammenarbeit mit einer Meisterin wie meiner Wenigkeit was auf dich abgefärbt ist."<br>„D-Danke…"  
>„Spar dir den Höflichkeitskram und geh mir aus dem Blickfeld!"<p>

Die deutlich Röte, die ihr Kompliment… oder na ja, eigentlich eher ihr akzentuierter Verzicht auf eine stärkere Beleidigung auf sein Gesicht zauberte, sah sie nicht mehr, da dieser teils, um diese vor ihr zu verbergen und teils, weil sie es deutlich verlangt hatte.  
>Statt auf seine Schritte zu achten, als er den Raum verließ, blickte sie das frisch hübsch hergerichtete, perfekt scheinende Mädchen im Spiegel an.<br>Ihr Lächeln schien verschwunden zu sein, aber für sie war es nur ein unwichtiges, äußerliches Detail. Spiegelbilder konnten sich keine Fragen stellen, oder sich für eine Schwäche schämen, das andere Mädchen, das da ganz allein im Glas gefangen war, konnte in ihrem gläsernen Käfig niemanden treffen, und sie konnte auch nicht um Hilfe bitten, weil sie Stumm war – auch wenn sie den Mund öffnete, Asuka hörte stets nur ihre eigene Stimme.  
>Sie hatte ihre Stiefmutter einmal in einem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater sagen hören, das der Spiegel das Böse oder die Fehler nicht nur wiedergab, sondern vielmehr erschuf, doch das, was der Spiegel in Asukas Hand da erschaffen hatte, schien überhaupt keine Art von Fehler zu haben… Wenn ihre richtige Mutter die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte sie wohl das Spiegelmädchen gewählt.<br>Aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie fähig zu sein, den Spiegel trotzdem zuzuklappen und wegzustecken. Es konnte ihr doch egal sein, was die Frau gedacht hatte!  
>Sie wollte kein stummes Spiegelbild, kein stummes Püppchen sein, und wenn sie dann noch so perfekt sein würde.<br>Ha!  
>Dafür, dass sie mit diesem dämlichen Third Child hatte zusammenarbeiten müssen, brauchte sie sich nicht zu schämen – Er war ja nicht gerade nützlich gewesen, oh nein!<br>Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie auch gar nicht, dass er so gut war wie sie – Sie war NERVs beste Pilotin und das sollte und würde auch so bleiben.  
>Verglichen mit diesem arroganten, asozialen First Child war er ja noch das kleine übel gewesen… und auch, wenn sie ich einen Perversling geschimpft hatte, es schmeichelte ihr schon, begehrt zu werden – Sie hatte sich all diese blöden Sorgen umsonst gemacht – Natürlich konnte sie so eine Null wie ihn um ihren kleinen Finger wickeln – Der Typ war nur so dämlich, dass man schon mit dem Zaunpfahl wickeln musste.<br>Aber auch wenn er ein Idiot war, würde sie ihn wohl noch eine Weile ertragen können… irgendwo war es ja auch… ja, auch, wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätte, tief in ihrem Inneren fand Asuka es schon angenehm, jemanden zu haben, der ihr in der Schlacht zur Seite stand.

_

(1) Weiter geht's in 09: [Ihrer Würdig]. Und ja, das "ihr" hier bezieht sich auf Asuka.


	26. 09: Ihrer Würdig

09: [Ihrer Würdig]

-

There's only two types of people in the world  
>The ones that entertain<br>And the ones that observe  
>Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl<br>Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)  
>I'm like the ringleader<br>I call the shots (call the shots)  
>I'm like a firecracker<br>I make it hot (make it hot)  
>When I put on a show<p>

There's only two types of guys out there,  
>Ones that can hang with me<br>and ones that are scared  
>So baby I hope that you came prepared<br>I run a tight ship, so beware  
>I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots.<br>I'm like a fire cracker,  
>I make it hot when I put on a show.<p>

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same<p>

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
>Just like a circus<br>When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
>Just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
>Show me what you can do<br>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
>Just like a circus<p>

-Britney Spears, 'Circus'

"Die Welt ist falsch"  
>Immer wieder diese Worte, überall, an allen möglichen Orten, an Tafeln, Wänden, Schildern, Werbeprospekten, wohin auch immer er blickte.<br>Der blutige Schriftzug in der Gasse, und die sehr reale, metallische Kälte dieser Plakette, die ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass nichts davon Einbildung oder Traum war.  
>Er ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er sich wünschte, das Ding weggeworfen und davongerannt zu sein. Fand er die Unsicherheit immer noch angenehmer als die Gewissheit?<br>Traute er sich immer noch nicht, die Türen gewisser Möglichkeiten hinter sich zuzuschlagen?  
>Es war wohl die Wahrheit…<br>Was für ein verdammter Feigling er doch sein musste.  
>Jeder Blinder mit Krückstock hätte doch sehen müssen, dass es real gewesen war.<br>Und wenn nicht, dann hätte ihn spätestens diese Erzählung von Touji, Kensuke und Nagato darauf bringen sollen… Spätestens, als sie erwähnt hatten, wo ihnen dieses mysteriöse Mädchen begegnet war, begriff er, dass es Yui sein musste – Hätte er das vorher erfahren, hätte er sie im Krankenhaus besuchen und ihr Fragen stellen können, doch jetzt war sie wieder irgendwo im Nirgendwo, vermutlich weiterhin damit beschäftigt, „Die Welt ist Falsch" an alle möglichen Orte zu schmieren, vermutlich mit dem Ziel, dass jede einzelne ihrer Botschaften ihm ihre Warnung ins Gedächtnis rief, die noch immer über ihm hing wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten.  
>"Auch, wenn jetzt sehr, sehr glückliche Tage auf dich zukommen… es fällt mir schwer, dir das zu sagen, aber es wird nicht lange halten. Das zuhause, das du dir aufgebaut hast, deine Freunde, die Menschen, die du liebst… all das wird nicht halten. Tatsächlich… wird es dir wohl sehr bald so vorkommen, als ob die ganze Welt um dich herum auseinander fallen würde, ohne dass du etwas tun kannst…"<br>…Auseinanderfallen…? Es sah nicht danach aus… In letzter Zeit schien alles eher bergauf zu gehen… langsam, aber allmählich merklich…. Langsam, aber deutlich….  
>Langsam aber deutlich sprudelten die Bilder der Verzweiflung aus jenem verbotenen Bezirk seines selbst heraus, dessen Tor ihm nur im Traum, in der Schwebe zwischen Sein und Nichtsein offen stand – Asuka, deren sonst nahezu perfektes Gesicht von Zorn und Verzweiflung verzerrt war. Gesten und Worte der Ablehnung.<br>„Sieh an, sieh an! Der unbezwingbare Shinji-sama!"  
>Dann, vernichtend hell wie die Sonne und plötzlich wie ein Blitzschlag, ein zerschmetterter Entryplug.<br>Die zerschlagene Form eines Kameraden.  
>Manchmal verkrüppelt, manchmal tot, manchmal schlimmer.<br>Eine finstere, sich gleichgültigen Schrittes entfernende Silhouette.  
>Eigentlich eine altbekannte Quelle des Schmerzes, an die er gewöhnt sein sollte – außer, dass die finstere Gestalt innehielt, sich nach ihm umdrehte und ihm die Hand entgegenhielt… Natürlich nur, um sie in dem Moment wieder wegzuziehen, als er es gewagt hatte, zu glauben, was er sah, und sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, zaghaft die eigene Hand in Bewegung zu setzen.<br>Ein Schuss, ein Verlust, eine Sintflut aus Tränen und lähmende Machtlosigkeit.  
>Wagenladungen davon. Asuka, schreiend wie am Spieß.<br>Ein erfolgloser Versuch, ihr Halt zu geben, der nur von kalten Worten der Zurückweisung gekrönt war.  
>Und auch Rei konnte er nicht retten. Sie riss die ganze Stadt mit sich, als sie sich vor seinen Augen in Feuer, Hitze und Licht verwandelte. Übrig blieb nur das, was sie zu retten versucht hatte. Die Person, die es am wenigsten verdient hatte, gerettet zu werden.<br>Der Schein der gleißenden Flammen verteilte sich in den Himmel, und zurück blieben nur Ruinen und verbrannte Erde.  
>Man versuchte gar nicht erst, es wieder aufzubauen, genau so wenig wie er versuchte, weiterzuleben.<br>Warmes, klebriges Blut, das an seiner Handfläche haftete, gefolgt aus einer Symphonie aus tiefster Verzweiflung und höchster Ektase, die in einen einzigen Strudel aus Liebe, Hass, Hoffnung Tod und endloser Pein und Gewalt ausartete, die über ihn herzog wie ein Feuersturm.  
>Leichen, Leichen, überall Leichen…<br>Ein infernalisches Spektakel, begonnen von einem Wunsch, einem Gedanken, der so fremdartig und verzerrt wirkte, dass es kaum zu glauben schien, dass er aus dem Kopf eines Menschen stammte.  
>„Keiner braucht mich, also können sie genauso gut alle verrecken…"<br>„Ob ich da bin oder nicht macht eh keinen unterschied! Ich bin ja eh allen egal! Also kann ich genauso gut auch verrecken."  
>Das mit Abstand Erschreckendste war… dieser Fremde, dieses… Wesen sprach mit seiner Stimme.<p>

Und dann war alles vorbei.  
>Kein Schmerz mehr, keine Pein, kein Druck, keine quälenden Gedanken, nur kühle Luft, völlige Stille und schwarzer, sternenklarer Himmel. Ein plötzliches, ungewisses Gefühl der Freiheit.<br>Shinji breitete seine Arme aus und atmete ein.  
>Dreizehn weiße EVAs steckten wie Nägel im Boden, nur der vierzehnte bildete ein grün-violettes Kreuz. Ansonsten unterschied es sich jedoch nicht von den anderen, auch der farbige Evangelion war stark beschädigt und erstarrt.<br>Der Tod machte alle gleich – selbst die Götter.  
>Dieses Mal fehlte der rote Ring am Himmel, doch was auch immer ihn gebildet hatte, färbte jetzt das gewaltige, schwarze Loch, das in der fahlen Mondscheibe klaffte, sodass es aussah wie eine von verkrusteten, schwarz-braunen Blut umgebene Wunde in der bleichen Haut einer verwesenden Leiche.<br>Verwesung, dass traf auch so ziemlich die Geruchskulisse an diesem Ort.  
>Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass Gerüche nicht in der Lage waren, die schwärze des Weltraums zu durchschreiten, würde er meinen, es sei der Mond.<br>Bei genauerem Hinsehen war da doch ein Ring, aber er war grau wie Staub und hob sich kaum vom dunklen Hintergrund ab.  
>Das musste das verlorene Fleisch des Himmelskörpers sein.<br>Das Loch war immerhin sehr tief.  
>In der Mitte des dunklen Schlunds sah man Sterne.<br>Aber was stank hier so?  
>Er war entsetzt davon, wie unbeschwert seine Frage geklungen hatte.<br>Die Antwort bekam er in Form eines Plätscherns, als er versuchte, sich umzudrehen, um sich der anderen Hälfte des Himmels zu besehen.  
>Man hatte den Ozean schon oft als „totes Meer" und „abscheulich stinkend" tituliert, als er noch rot war, doch so wie jetzt sah er wohl aus, wenn er wirklich komplett und unwiederbringlich tot war.<br>Die stinkende Schlacke, die ihn etwa knöcheltief umgab, war undurchsichtig, milchig-weiß bis leicht grünlich, als sei das Meer selbst im Begriff, zu verwesen.  
>Die große Vereinigung war geschehen, die Wände der Herzen waren niedergerissen worden, aber es hatte keine Schöpfung gegeben, keine Wiedergeburt, nicht mal ein Verbleiben.<br>Stattdessen war einfach alles gestorben.  
>Jedes einzige organische Molekül auf diesem Planeten hatte sich einfach zersetzt, jeder einzelne Tropfen der Quelle des Lebens war verdorben, ihr Ursprung für immer versiegt.<br>Alles war unwiederbringlich dem Nichts übergeben worden.  
>Um ihn war nichts, keine Erwartungen mehr, keine Verpflichtungen, keine Angst, nur noch völlige, unendliche Freiheit.<br>Shinji war das letzte lebende Wesen im ganzen Universum.  
>Warum?<br>Er blickte sich unbekümmert, ja fast schon heiter um, geleitet von nichts als simpler Neugier.  
>Warum war er denn eigentlich noch hier?<br>Wozu war er überhaupt je hier gewesen…?  
>Und dann erblickte er ihn zum ersten Mal in diesem Träumen zum ersten Mal.<br>Der Kopf der gigantischen, zerstückelten Frauenleiche, hoch wie ein Berg, glatt halbiert, ihn aus toten, aufgeplatzten Augen anklagend anstarrend.  
>Die Gesichtszüge waren vertraut, doch bevor er sie zuordnen konnte, hatte sich das titanische Gesicht schon in das Ebenbild von Shikinami Asuka Langley verwandelt.<br>„Bist du bescheuert oder was? Was stellst du dir auch so eine dumme Frage. Du weißt genau, dass du dich nie trauen würdest, uns allen einen Gefallen zu tun und deine jämmerliche Existenz selbst zu beenden, du gottverdammter Feigling!"

-

Als Shinji seine Augen schlagartig öffnete, fand er seine Hände fest in sein Bettlaken gekrallt und den Rest seines Körpers überflutet mit eiskaltem Schweiß.  
>Seine Kleider und seine Haare klebten regelrecht an seiner Haut, sein Bettzeug war absolut zerwühlt und die Decke lag neben dem Bett auf dem Boden.<br>Es war wohl kaum nötig zu sagen, dass sein Herz immer noch schlug wie eine Kriegstrommel und seine Atmung erst jetzt begonnen hatte, sich zu normalisieren.  
>Das war… absolut abscheulich, selbst für diese Träume.<br>Das Third Child glaubte fast, diesen allgegenwärtigen Gestank nach Fäulnis noch deutlich riechen zu können.  
>Wieder und wieder hallten die Worte dieser Fremden durch seine Gedanken, die wohl nicht vorhatten, ihn loszulassen, nur, weil er aufgewacht war.<br>Er würde… versagen. Alles würde… zu Grunde gehen, jeder den er kannte… es war real, dieses Mädchen war real, die Plakette auf seinem Nachttisch, die er nicht anzusehen wagte, war real.  
>Einerseits fühlte er das Bestreben, sich in Embryonalstellung zusammen zu kauern und sich bis ans Ende aller Tage nicht mehr vom Fleck zu rühren, andererseits fehlte ihm selbst dazu die Stärke, also tat er das, was er auch sonst immer tat, wenn ihm alles zu viel wurde und er den Antrieb um sich von der Stelle zu rühren, einfach nicht fand.<br>Er starrte die Decke an.  
>Für den Rest der letzten Woche hatte der EVA-Pilot die zweifelhafte Freude gehabt, sich an eine weitere fremde Zimmerdecke zu gewöhnen – Asuka hatte das größere Zimmer behalten.<br>Eine Diskussion hatte es gar nicht erst gegeben, wenn man ihren Spott darüber, was für ein Weichei er doch sei, und dass er nicht so schauen solle weil es doch selbstverständlich sein sollte, dass die bessere Pilotin das größere Zimmer bekam, nicht dazu rechnete.  
>Auch, wenn es ihm eigentlich nicht gefiel, aus seine ruhigen, vertrauten Plätzchen gescheucht zu werden, so sah er doch ein, dass Asuka mehr Besitztümer mit sich gebracht hatte und für diese auch mehr Platz brauchte. Außerdem wollte er ja nett zu ihr sein… und nach Möglichkeit Streit vermeiden. Da hätte er ja sowieso gleich verloren.<br>Das kleinere Zimmer, das bisher als Abstellkammer fungiert hatte, und daher laut Asukas Meinung genau richtig für einen Stümper sei, der eh bald ausrangiert würde und etwa so viel Charisma habe wie ein alter Wischmopp, hatte Holzbalken an Wänden und Decke und eine deutlich helle Leuchte, an deren blendenden Schein er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte.  
>Doch selbst die kleine Glühbirne, die offensichtlich gerne ein Scheinwerfer werden wollte, wenn sie groß war, schaffte es nicht, dem dunkel gestrichenen, dicht mit altmodischen Holzmöbeln vollgepackten Raum seinen Höhlencharakter zu nehmen.<br>Shinji störte es nur mäßig – Ein düsterer, abgeschlossener Zufluchtsort war genau das, was er brauchte, wenn ihm danach war, sich zu verschanzen.  
>Nur der Teppich war etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig – Die Farben waren ihm zu schrill und das Muster erinnerte ihn zu sehr an ein AT-Feld, nicht gerade das, woran er an seinem Ort der Einkehr erinnert worden wollte.<br>Er würde lernen müssen, es zu ignorieren – Der Aufwand, die ganzen Möbel hier rauszutragen, um das Ding zu entfernen, war es auch nicht Wert – selbst Misatos Angebote bezüglich einer neuen Tapete oder etwas moderneren Möbeln oder einer von diesen stylischen neuen Hängeaufbewahrungen hatte er ausgeschlagen.  
>Am ehesten hätte ihm ja ein Dimmer für die Lampe geholfen, um die Decke besser anstarren zu können, aber er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie Misato und Asuka reagieren würden, falls er auch nur danach fragen würde. Sie würden ihn mit Sicherheit auslachen und… das wollte er vermeiden, genau wie ihre Reaktionen zu jeden anderen Wünschen.<br>Er wollte ja weder zufiel verlangen, noch bei Misato das Gefühl erwecken, sie mache etwas falsch und könne ihn nicht dazu bringen, irgendeine falsche Bescheidenheit abzulegen.  
>Auch, wenn sich vieles geändert hatte, konnte Shinji viele Dinge immer noch nicht genau abschätzen…<br>So oder so schien es außerhalb seines neuen Domizils bereits ziemlich hell zu sein, auch, wenn ihm das aufgrund der Größe des Fensters erst jetzt auffiel.  
>Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn es schon fast zehn Uhr wäre oder so etwas, diese Visionen raubten ihm letzter Zeit ziemlich den Schlaf. Er musste sich jetzt noch schütteln, wenn er an den letzten dachte, und versuchte deshalb, so wenig wie möglich daran zu denken, sondern zügig unter die Dusche zu kommen.<br>Seufzend erhob er sich von seinem Lager und hob seine Decke vom Boden auf.  
>Spätestens im Wohnzimmer blieben ihm keine Zweifel daran, dass es wohl nicht mehr all zu früh sein konnte, teils wegen des Sonnenlichts, teils wegen der Uhr in der Küche.<br>Wie es aussah, hatte er die Wohnung für sich – Bei NERV gab es leider auch samstags keine freien Tage, und das traurige Los zur Wochenendbesetzung zu gehören, war diese Woche leider auf Misato gefallen.  
>Asuka war ebenfalls außer Hauses – Sie hatte gestern schon den ganzen Tag damit geprahlt, dass sie heute das „exklusive Privileg" haben würde, mit Kaji auf eine Shoppingtour zu gehen und ihre Ersparnisse zu verbraten. Er hatte Shopping ja bisher immer für Mädchenkram gehalten und würde wohl darüber nachsinnieren, warum sie denn nicht mit Misato dorthin gegangen war, wenn er nicht damit beschäftigt wäre, darüber deprimiert zu sein, dass man wohl wirklich einen Dreitagebart brauchte, um ihrer würdig zu sein.<br>Sie spielte da in einer ganz, ganz anderen Liga als er.  
>Aber es half ja alles nichts.<br>Ab in die Dusche.  
>Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer kam ihm jedoch der einzige seiner Mitbewohner entgegen gewatschelt, der heute nicht ausgeflogen war – Ironischerweise der ortsansässige Vogel.<br>„Hallo PenPen…" grüßte Shinji das gefiederte Haustier, dass ihm mit einem schlichten „Waak!" antwortete.  
>„Ach, jetzt ist ja schon wieder der ganze Flur nass… Na ja was soll's, ich werd's wohl aufwischen müssen… Ich hab heißen Bädern ja ehrlichgesagt nie so viel abgewinnen können, aber du scheint sie ja richtig zu mögen… wobei, ein Wunder ist es nicht…" meinte Shinji beiläufig, während er sich nach dem Wischmopp umsah. „…Du bist ja ein Heiße-Quellen-Pinguin… Ich frage mich, ob du schon mal eine echte heiße Quelle gesehen hast. Nicht, dass ich selbst je an einer gewesen wäre… Vielleicht sollten wir dich mal zu einer hinbringen… Shikinami würde sicher sehr gerne mitkommen… "<br>Nachdem er die Wasserpfützen beseitigt und sich beim Abstellen des Putzutensils gefragt hatte, ob dieses es ihm wohl übel nahm, dass er jetzt in der früheren Abstellkammer residierte, stellte der dem Pinguin noch etwas Frühstückartiges hin und beschloss, dass er den Rest der Hausarbeit erledigen könne, wenn er mit dem Duschen fertig war. Und danach sollte er, wenn er schon mal Zeit hatte, wohl am besten den ganzen Schulkram nochmal durchlesen – wegen seiner Pilotentätigkeit fehlte er immer wieder mal ein paar Tage, zuletzt war es eine ganze Woche gewesen, und da er ein eher mittelmäßiger Schüler war, und er meistens den Kopf voll mit ganz, ganz anderen Sorgen hatte, war er für ihn eine Heidenarbeit die ganzen Rückstände aufzuholen.  
>Oder vielleicht lagen die miesen Ergebnisse der letzten Arbeiten daran, dass er genauso bescheuert war, wie Asuka es dauernd sagte. So oder so rätselte er noch darüber, wie er Misato die grausige Wahrheit möglichst schonend beibringen sollte.<br>Er schob es schon eine ganze Weile vor sich her, und je länger es sich hinzog, umso weniger traute er sich.  
>Wie gesagt, Zeit für die Dusche – das heißt, es wäre wohl Zeit für die Dusche gewesen, wenn es nicht in exakt diesem Moment an der Tür geläutet hätte.<br>Shinji hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer das sein könnte – Asuka oder Misato waren es jedenfalls nicht, es sei denn, sie wären extrem früh dran – und außerdem würden die wohl kaum an ihrer eigenen Wohnungstür klingeln.  
>Seine Freunde konnten es schon mal nicht sein, soweit er wusste, waren die heute anderwertig beschäftigt, hauptsächlich mit Packen und letzten Einkäufen für den kommenden Schulausflug. Shinji machte sich dazu gar nicht erst die Mühe – er konnte sich schon denken, dass alle oder mindestens einer unter den EVA-Piloten wohl hier bleiben müssen würde – Alarmbereitschaft und so weiter. Ihn störte es freilich wenig – Er konnte sowieso nicht schwimmen und wäre wohl auch in Okinawa, wo der Ausflug nämlich hingehen sollte, wohl nur blöd in der Gegend herumgesessen. Hierbleiben zu müssen ersparte ihm lediglich, von Asuka ausgelacht zu werden.<br>Doch wie dem auch sei sollte er besser die Tür öffnen – natürlich war ihm klar, dass er nur einen verschwitzen Schlafanzug anhatte, aber er hatte nicht wirklich die Zeit, sich jetzt umzuziehen, wenn er nicht vorhatte, den Besuch mehrere Minuten warten zu lassen.  
>Als öffnete das Third Child die Tür, und traf dahinter ausgerechnet die Person an, die er von allen am wenigsten sehen wollte – Yui.<br>Sie stand einfach in der Tür, ernst, aufrecht stehend, in einem schmutzigen Krankenhausnachthemd.  
>„Ich benötige eine Dusche, frische Kleider und eine warme Mahlzeit."<p>

-

Sa saß sie also, in einer alten Hose von ihm, die sie mit einem recht fest geschnallten Gürtel irgendwie gebracht hatte, zu halten, und einem weißen T-Shirt, das ihr deutlich zu groß war und mitunter ihre Schultern freilegte, und löffelte die Suppe, die er ihr gekocht hatte, während sie sich gewaschen hatte, als seien es die Früchte einer Oase nach einer langen Wanderung durch die Wüste.  
>Es wäre wohl sinnvoller gewesen, es mit Asukas oder Misatos Klamotten zu versuchen (gerade erstere würde es sicher nicht merken, wenn eines ihrer Sommerkleider fehlen würde) doch Shinji hatten einen viel zu großen, äh, Respekt vor den Damen und ihren persönlichen Gefilden.<br>Es hatte sich bis jetzt nicht getraut, sie in irgendeiner Form anzusprechen, sondern betrachtete den Herold seines Unterganges nur mit einer gewissen Ehrfurcht aus einem sicheren Abstand, fasziniert davon, sie so… gewöhnliche Dinge tun zu sehen – Sie schien ja ziemlich hungrig gewesen zu sein…  
>„Tut mir leid, dass ich hier so einfach hineinschreie und hier Sachen von dir verlange, obwohl wir uns fast gar nicht kennen…" entschuldigte sie sich, als sie zwischen Zwei Löffeln suppe mal die Zeit dazu fand. „Es fällt mir nach allem immer noch schwer, mich daran zu gewöhnen, dass wir hier Fremde sind… Aber was heißt hier „wir". Du bist natürlich nicht der Junge, den ich kenne, aber… du bist Ikari Shinji, nicht? Und ich weiß, dass Ikari Shinji eine freundliche, liebenswerte Person ist, die nie eine „Jungfrau in Nöten" vor der Tür stehen lassen könnte."<br>Sie drehte sich traurig lächelnd in seine Richtung.  
>„Ich stecke übel in der Patsche, weit weg von jedem, den ich kenne. Du müsstest ja am besten wissen, dass die Menschen da manchmal komische Dinge tun. Vielleicht ist es auch die Angst davor, allein zu sein."<br>„Was… was ist denn… w-was ist denn passiert…? Ich… ich weiß von meinen Freunden, dass du… dass du verletzt wurdest…"  
>„Oh, das? Keine Sorge, es war nicht halb so schlimm, wie es ausgesehen hat… zumindest was die körperlichen Verletzungen angeht… Unter anderen Gesichtspunkten betrachtet bin ich richtig am Arsch. Ich… sagen wir mal, es ist passiert, weil ich sichergehen wollte, dass du sicher bist. Es ist aber nicht deine Schuld, ja? Ich habe meinen Weg selbst gewählt…"<br>„I-Ich habe dein, ähm, Namensschild gefunden."  
>„Kannste behalten. Als Andenken, wenn du es so willst…"<br>Er hatte gehofft, dass sie diesen Beweis seiner Verdammnis von ihm nehmen würde. Stattdessen erhob sie sich und stellte die leere Suppenschüssel ins Waschbecken.  
>„Also, ich gehen dann wieder. Ich will schließlich nicht einem Wildfremden auf den Kegs gehen. Wir sehen und wieder." Sie lief seufzend in Richtung Tür.<br>Jetzt oder nie.  
>„Ahm… äh… W-Warte!"<br>Sekunden nachdem sie an ihm vorbeigelaufen war, drehte sie sich fragend zu ihm um.  
>„Warte,… Ichijou-san…"<br>„Yui ist in Ordnung. Du würdest mir damit sogar einen großen Gefallen tun. Was ist denn?"  
>„Ahm… Also…" Shinji schluckte. Wenn sie ihm jetzt sage, dass er unvermeidlich auf alle Fälle versagen würde…<br>Nein. Wenn er jemals wieder seine Ruhe finden wollte… dann durfte er vor dieser Antwort nicht weglaufen. „Also… also Yui-san…"  
>Er bemühte sich nach Kräften, ihrem Blick nicht auszuweichen.<br>„Stimmt es… stimmt es, dass ich… versagen werde…? Kann ich wirklich… über… überhaupt nichts tun…? Bin ich wirklich so… nutzlos? Hatte alles, was bisher war… gar keine Bedeutung?"  
>Und ganz plötzlich sah sie mit einem Mal tief geschockt aus.<br>„Ich… ich habe nie gesagt, dass du versagst…"  
>„Du hast gesagt es… kommt darauf an, wie man es definiert. Und du hast gesagt, Third Impact… das würden wohl die meisten hier… „Versagen" nennen…"<br>„Oh… oh… Es… Es tut mir leid. Diese ganzen verrückten Ereignisse und die Möglichkeit einer zweiten Chance sind so selbstverständlich für mich geworden, dass ich begonnen habe, nachlässig zu werden. Das, was mit mir passiert ist, ist dafür wohl die Strafe…  
>Ich… habe mich nicht klar ausgedrückt. Du versagst nicht.<br>Deshalb ist das ja alles passiert…"  
>„A-Aber du… du hast gesagt… Third Impact…."<br>„Ja, das habe ich. Aber hör zu, ich… nein, vergiss es. Uhm... Euer letzter Kampf war doch… mit dem Doppel-Engel nicht?"  
>Shinji nickte gehorsam.<br>Er hatte längst aufgehört, sich zu fragen, woher sie das alles wusste.  
>„Gut". Nahm Yui zur Kenntnis, bevor sie ihm tief in die Augen blickte und sogleich die nächste prophetische Verkündung offenbarte: „Beim nächsten musst du nicht viel machen, aber halte dich am Rande des Vulkans bereit. Du wirst komplett hineinspringen müssen, wenn du sie retten willst. Halt sich mit der Hand am Kabel fest, falls es sich durch den Stoß beim Anhalten ablöst. Nicht die Gesetzte der Physik vergessen… Physik ist ein gutes Stichwort. „Thermische Ausdehnung". Merk dir das. Das ist wie wenn man in einem Videospiel ein wichtiges Item bekommt. Sorg dafür, dass du es bei dir hast."<br>„Ph-Physik… Retten? Wen den retten? Und… Vul-Vulkan? Ist das… irgendwie so ein… Rätsel? Ich… ich bin nicht gut in sowas. Was meinst du mit „Vulkan"?"  
>„Mit Vulkan meine ich Vulkan." Stellte Yui kryptisch klar.<br>Shinji blinzelte.  
>„Glaub mir, es wird Sinn machen, wenn der Augenblick gekommen ist." Versicherte Yui lächelnd.<br>„Wir sehen uns wieder. Ach ja… Major Katsuragi ist sicher bei der Arbeit, aber wo ist Asuka?"  
>„Shikinami…?"<br>„Du nennst sie immer noch so?"  
>„Uhm…"<br>„Vergiss es. Also, wo ist sie denn?"  
>„…Mit… Kaji-san beim Einkaufen, denke ich…"<br>„Gut, dann wird es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern. Bis dann."  
>Mit diesen Worten durschritt sie die Haustür und lief gemächlich über den Flur.<br>Noch bevor Shinji sie fragen konnte, warum sie Misato eigentlich als „Major" bezeichnet hatte, schloss sich die Tür automatisch.  
>Er war nicht dazu gekommen… sie genauer nach dem Third Impact zu fragen.<br>Alles in allem ließ ihn dieses merkwürdige Treffen mit gemischten Gefühlen zurück.  
>Einerseits hatte sie gesagt, er würde nicht versagen, aber andererseits war es doch unheimlich, wie viel sie zu wissen schien – Sie wusste sofort, wo sie in seiner Küche die Teller und Löffel finden könnte, ja sogar, wo entweder Asuka oder Misato (Der Besitz solcher Dinge war beiden zuzutrauen, sie waren ja anders als ihr zurückhaltender männlicher Mitbrewohner recht… offen mit ihrer Sexualität) diese komischen Pflaster zum abkleben der Brustwarzen für knappe Outfits gebunkert hatten – Yui hatte gleich gemeint, dass weder Misatos noch Asukas BHs ihr passen würden, fast schon, als ob sie diese schonmal ausprobiert hatte.<br>Und sie hatte das mit dem Third Impact wieder bestätigt…  
>Es brachte wohl nichts, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen – Shinji beschloss, sich stattdessen ihre seltsamen Anweisungen für den nächsten Kampf einzuprägen – Wenn sie es bloß aufgeschrieben hätte – Da war irgendwas mit „Vulkan" und „bereithalten", und „am Kabel festhalten"… und von Thermischer Ausdehnung hatte sie auch gesprochen – Shinji seufzte.<br>War das nicht irgendwo in dem Test vorgekommen, den er letzte Woche verbraten hatte?  
>Wenn Yui den damit meinen sollte, dann war sie jedenfalls spät dran…<br>Von Asuka hatte sie auch gesprochen – Die war jetzt wohl gerade dabei, sabbernd Kajis männliche Bartstoppeln anzugaffen. Shinji fand Misatos Ex-Freund ja eigentlich sympathisch, aber es würde ihm ehrlich froh machen, bei Asuka wenigstens eine theoretische Chance zu haben…  
>Warum hatte er auch immer solches Pech?<p>

-

„Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass ich solches Glück habe! Ich freue mich so, dass du endlich Zeit gefunden hast, mit mir shoppen zu gehen!"  
>Wenn Kaji den Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mädchens hätte beschreiben sollen, dass sich mit beiden Händen an seinen Arm geklammert hatte, würde er ihn wohl überschwänglich das breiteste Grinsen der Weltgeschichte nennen.<br>Die Geschichte des jungen Mädchens kennend, dass er immerhin eine ganze Weile betreut hatte, fand er es äußerst erleichternd, sie ausgeglichen bei normalen Mädchen-Aktivitäten zu sehen – Etwas mehr mit Gleichaltrigen in Kontakt gekommen zu sein musste ihn wohl gut getan haben.  
>Da waren natürlich immer noch ihre unangebrachten Flirtversuche, die er stets so sensibel und schonend wie möglich abprallen ließ, aber er hoffte, dass das erst mal auf dem Level einer Schülerin bleiben würde, die sich aus der Ferne in einen Lehrer oder einen Popstar verknallt hatte, ohne wirklich zu glauben, dass sie Erfolg erwarten konnte – Jetzt, wo sie Zugang zu gleichaltrigen, erreichbaren Jungs hatte, würde sich das sicher mit der Zeit geben – Wenn Asuka von so vielen gemocht wurde, und langsam lernte, andere zu möge n und anzunehmen, wäre es seltsam, wenn sie nicht glücklich werden könnte, oder?<br>Er war sehr erfreut zu hören, dass Asuka glaubte zu wissen, welche Läden „angesagt" seien und dass sie einige davon schon mit ihrer besten Freundin, einer gewissen Hikari, abgecheckt hatte - In einem fremden Land Anschluss zu finden und sich einzuleben war auch etwas, bei dem durchaus etwas schief gehen konnte.  
>Er wünschte sich nur, dass sie und die anderen Kinder ihr Leben so normal wie nur irgend möglich leben konnten – Er selbst hatte in seiner eigenen Jugend nur überschwemmte Städte, Dreck und Mangel gekannt, sodass er den Wert einer gewöhnlichen Nachmittagsaktivität nur allzu gut kannte. Umso weniger hatte es ihm gefallen, selbst irgendwelchen Kindern ihre Ruhe und Normalität zu entreißen und sie auf ein Schlachtfeld schicken zu müssen – Asuka war sich vermutlich gar nicht dessen bewusst, was man ihr genommen hatte. Mari auch.<br>Nein, diese Beiden, so verschieden sie auch sein mochten, hatten sich nur zu bereitwillig von dem Grund unter ihren Füßen gelöst und in eine gefährliche, fremde Welt gestürzt.  
>Sie konnten es nicht, also war es nur richtig, dass es auch mal an ihm sein sollte, zumindest Asuka bei dem bisschen Normalität, das ihr blieb, zu unterstützen – er hatte in seinem Leben eine Wahrheit gelernt, von der er nicht sagen konnte, ob sie traurig oder glücklich war, nur, dass er an ihrer Echtheit wenig Zweifel hatte.<br>Man sollte sich selbst in einer schlimmen Situation noch Zeit nehmen… einfach zu leben.  
>Denn deshalb kämpfte man doch weiter, nicht?<br>Um leben zu können, um dieser glücklichen Minuten Willen.  
>Also hatte er sich entschlossen, Asukas Bitten nachzukommen und mit ihr shoppen zu gehen – wobei nicht alle Gründe dafür ganz so nobel waren – Ein Teil von ihm hoffte auch, über die Kinder oder zumindest durch das Babysitten ein paar Punkte bei Misato landen zu können.<br>So oder so führte der gemächliche Spaziergang durch Tokyo-3s belebte Promenaden sie bald zu dem Laden, von dem Asuka geschwärmt hatte – anders, als man hätte erwarten können, blieb sie nicht alle zwei Schritte stehen, um die ansehnlichen Verkaufsobjekte zu bewundern, sondern lief schnurstracks durch die schmalen Korridore zwischen den Kleiderständern, als wüsste sie schon ganz genau, was sie wollte – Aber wann war das bei diesem Mädchen schon nicht der Fall gewesen…? Es war zu erwarten gewesen.  
>Lediglich das Ziel der Reise wunderte Kaji etwas: „W-was, die Bademodenabteilung?"<br>Er ahnte schlimmes.  
>Tatsächlich kam Asuka prompt wieder hinter dem nächsten Kleiderständer hervor, in bekleidung eines Bikinis, der wohl aus weniger Stoff bestand, als der Kleiderbügel auf dem er aufgespannt war an Plastik enthielt.<br>Das Oberteil hatte an Schultern und Rücken nicht mehr als winzige Spaghettiträger, doch immerhin war es tröstlich, dass die annähernd dreieckigen Hauptbestandteile ihre Brüste vermutlich nur halb oder zu zwei Fünfteln freilegen würden.  
>Auch das String-artige Unterteil versprach nicht allzu viel Bedeckung, vor allem nicht für Asukas Hinterpartie.<br>„…Uhm…" begann Kaji möglichst diplomatisch. „Denkst du nicht, dass das für ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen etwas zu gewagt ist?"  
>„Für die Verhältnisse von Vorgestern vielleicht. Heutzutage tragen doch alle anderen Mädchen solche Sachen!" meinte Asuka.<br>Kaji verstand, dass es jetzt seine Aufgabe wäre, zu fragen, ob sie denn auch aus dem Fenster springen würde, wenn „alle anderen" das tun würden, doch er beschloss, das Mädchen ihren Spaß haben zu lassen – Er würde es ihr ohnehin nicht ausreden können, und es war nicht so, als ob man sie mit dem Ding in die Schule lassen würde, da gab es so weit er wusste Uniform-Badeanzüge.  
>Nachdem sie den Laden als mitsamt dem Bikini und einer Reihe anderer knapper undoder sündhaft teurer Klamotten verlassen hatten, interessierte es Kaji dann aber doch, ob es einen bestimmten Grund für den Kauf der freizügigen Badekleidung gab – Eine Frage, die Asuka sehr gerne, sehr schnell und auch sehr begeistert beantwortete:  
>„Es ist für unsere Klassenfahrt!" berichtete sie ehrlich gutgelaunt. „Ich freu' mich schon total darauf!"<br>„…Wohin geht die Reise denn?"  
>„Nach Okinawa!" erklärte das Second Child voller Vorfreude. „Wir machen sogar einen Tauchkurs!"<br>So, wie Kaji die junge Pilotin kannte, konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass die entsprechenden Stellen auf dem Zettel mit dem Zeitplan des Ausfluges wohl ausgiebig mit kleinen Herzchen verziert waren.  
>„Tauchen, hm…? Das hab' ich schon seit Jahren nichtmehr gemacht…" antwortete er leicht nachdenklich. Das Leben wurde ja auch ständig komplizierter, und wer hoch hinaus wollte, musste immer mehr Pflichten erfüllen.<br>„Sag mal, Kaji-san, wohin ging denn eure Klassenfahrt damals eigentlich?"  
>„Die ist ins Wasser gefallen."<br>„…Warum denn das?"  
>„Schon mal was vom Second Impact gehört?"<p>

-

Der ortansässige Pinguin war gerade dabei, seinen gemütlichen Sonntagabend mit einem entspannenden Bad in der Wanne des Katsuragi-Haushaltes ausklingen zu lassen, als er vom Klang ärgerlichen Geschreis aufgeschreckt wurde – Ein Laut, der zum Leidwesen des fracktragenden Vogels und seines Herrchens in der eigenwilligen kleinen Wohngemeinschaft Gang und Gäbe geworden war.  
>„Was soll das heißen, wir dürfen nicht mit auf die Klassenfahrt?" beklagte sich Asuka, sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte abstützend, um auf ihre Tischgenossen herab sehen zu können.<br>„Ja, so ist es." Bestätigte Misato ohne, dass ihre bierinduzierte Gute Laune in irgendeiner Form abgemindert worden wäre.  
>Asuka hatte freilich nichts, worüber sie so hätte grinsen können – „Und warum?" verlangte sie augenblicklich zu wissen.<br>„Weil ihr immer einsatzbereit sein müsst."  
>Das war für Asuka, die bereits ihre Einkäufe gemacht und all ihre Koffer, Taschen und Tütchen gepackt und feinsäuberlich beschriftet hatte, alles andere als zufriedenstellend – Sie hatte gerade erst davon geschwärmt, wie sehr sie sich darauf freute, den Bikini auszuprobieren, den sie sich gestern für den Ausflug gekauft hatte, nur, um dann urplötzlich praktisch am Abend vor der Abreise eröffnet zu bekommen.<br>„Davon hat mir keiner was gesagt!"  
>„Deshalb sage ich es dir ja jetzt."<br>Doch das Second Child wollte partout nichts davon wissen. „Pah! Ich wüsste gerne, welcher Vollidiot das entschieden hat!"  
>"Die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung, also die 'Vollidiotin' die dir gerade gegenüber sitzt."<br>Asuka stand endgültig auf und packte die Arme in die Hüften.  
>Das einzige, was sie wohl mehr irritierte, als die Tatsache, dass man ihr ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub nicht gönnen wollte, denn auf den hatten alle ihr Recht, auch, ja, gerade die Retter der Erde und Mädchen ihres zarten Alters sowieso, war, dass ihre absolute Null von einem Mitbewohner trotz der Tatsache, dass auch seine Beteiligung an der Klassenfahrt sich damit erledigt hatte, einfach nur still seinen Tee schlürfte wie eine Fußmatte, die einen dazu einlud, beliebig auf sich rum zu trampeln – Wenn es etwas gab, dass Asuka auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, dann waren es gehorsame Leute, die wie die Marionetten alles mit sich machen ließen. Es widerte sie an.<br>„Hey Papakind!" beklagte sie sich in der Hoffnung, so etwas wie eine Reaktion aus dem Trottel herauszubekommen. „Sitz nicht einfach nur da, sondern sag was! Du bist hier doch der Mann im Haus, oder?"  
>Doch die Provokationen inklusive des letzten Kommentars zeigten bei Shinji wenig Wirkung, er nahm es mit Gelassenheit und lächelte sie an. Es fiel ihm schwer, sie ernst zu nehmen, wenn sie sich zwar wie sonst auch über ihn beklagte, aber sobald sie mit ihrem Latein am Ende war irgendeine Variation von ‚Third Child, mach was!' ausspuckte, und erwartete, dass ausgerechnet die Person, deren Männlichkeit sie noch im selben Atemzug angezweifelt hatte, ihr sozusagen aus der Patsche half.<br>Eigentlich war es ja fast schon süß, aber irgendwie hatte er immer noch nicht den Eindruck, als ob ihr klar wäre, was hier auf dem Spiel stand – Sie sprach immer davon, wie stolz sie darauf war, EVA-Pilotin zu sein, aber scheinbar war sie das wohl nur dann, wenn es ihr keine Pflichten, sondern Privilegien brachte.  
>Es zeigte wohl auch, dass er von den Prozessen in ihrem Kopf trotz allem, was sie zusammen durchlebt hatten, noch immer herzlich wenig Ahnung hatte, und dass die Gründe, die sie dazu brachten, mit einem Lächeln in diese furchterregenden Kampfmaschinen zu steigen, etwas ganz anderes waren, als das, was ihn an diesen Ort band, was auch immer das wohl war.<br>Er behauptete nicht, dass er es kapierte.  
>So oder so störte ihn das mit der Klassenfahrt recht wenig, er war ohnehin nicht so wild auf Reisen, die waren stressig, hektisch und am Ende saß man an einem völlig fremden Ort fest.<br>„Es macht mir eigentlich nichts aus." Gestand er. „Ich hab sowieso schon damit gerechnet, dass wir nicht mit dürfen."  
>„Was, dann hast du so schnell aufgegeben?" empörte sich Asuka.<br>Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das darauf folgende, von einem bejahenden Laut begleitete Nicken des Third Child als Zeichen von Dreistigkeit oder Armseligkeit werden sollte – und er setzte nicht einmal dieses verdammte Lächeln ab!  
>Wenn es einen Preis dafür gäbe, ein Armleuchter zu sein, würde dieser Kerl wohl den zweiten Platz belegen – Nicht den ersten, dazu hatte er zu viel von einem chronischen Verlierer.<br>„Du bist echt eine totale Flasche, weißt du das?" beklagte sie sich. „Es gibt wirklich nichts schlimmeres, als Männer, die unterm Pantoffeln stehen!"  
>„So… So ist das auch wieder nicht…Ahm… Ich…-"<p>

Den zugegeben unterhaltsamen Disput der Children unterbrechend, indem sie deren Aufmerksamkeit durch demonstratives Abstellen ihrer Bierdose auf sich zog, nahm Misato das Wort wieder an sich: „Ich verstehe ja, wie ihr euch fühlen müsst, aber wir haben keine Wahl – Was, wenn ein Engel angreift, während ihr weg seid?"  
>Da ihr beim besten Willen kein rationales Argument einfiel, dass sie dem hätte entgegnen können, beschloss Asuka, ihren Frust einfach in Reinform auf seine Verursacher tropfen zu lassen, weniger in der Hoffnung, sie damit zu überzeugen, sondern mehr um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, deren Tag ruiniert war.<br>„Argh! Bereithalten, Bereithalten, Warten, warten, warten! Immer müssen wir uns an deren Zeitplan halten! Warum findet ihr nicht einfach raus, wo sie sitzen, damit wir zur Abwechslung mal sie angreifen können?"  
>„Wenn das möglich wäre…" erklärte Misato, immer noch sichtlich gelassen. „Hätten wir das schon längst getan. "<br>Wiedermal wurde Shinji klar, wie wenig er eigentlich über seine Feinde wusste.  
>Wo sie herkamen, ob sie überhaupt in irgendeiner Art da waren, bevor sie einfach auftauchten, das war eine Frage, die ihm noch nicht einmal gekommen war – vielleicht fehlte ihm Asukas praktische Denkweise, oder die wissenschaftliche Methodik um zu versuchen, normale Gesetzte von Raumzeit, Ursache und Wirkung auf diese Wesen anzuwenden.<br>Diese Dinger waren so eine Black Box für ihn, dass ihm die Möglichkeit, dass sie überhaupt an einem greifbaren, diesseitigen Ort sein könnten, nicht einmal eingefallen sein war – es waren gigantische Monster mit der Fähigkeit, Städte dem Erdboden gleichzumachen – Er hatte bis jetzt wenig Grund gehabt, anzunehmen, dass Regeln, die man für Alltagsgegenstände wie Pfannen als selbstverständlich ansehen konnte, auch auf diese Biester zutraf.  
>Auch wenn es eigentlich bedeutend mehr Sinn machte, anzunehmen, dass die Engel irgendwo hergekommen sein mussten, als vom Gegenteils auszugehen.<br>Shinjis Grübeleien wurden jedoch abrupt unterbrochen, als Misato wieder das Wort ergriff:  
>„Aber eigentlich müsstet ihr diese Sache doch sowieso als eine große Chance sehen."<br>Die ganze Zeit war sie den von ihr als irgendwie niedliche, aber auch zu erwartende, typisch-kindlichen Reaktionen wahrgenommenen Ereignissen recht gelassen gegenübergestanden, wie sie es sonst auch zu tun pflegte, aber dieses Mal schien da etwas fast schon bösartiges auf ihren Zügen zu liegen, so, als habe sie noch ein Ass im Ärmel – und das zog sie auch hervor:  
>„Während die anderen weg sind, habt ihr eine ganze Woche Zeit, um noch ein bisschen zu lernen! Oder hattet ihr etwa allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass ich über die hier im Unwissen bin?"<br>Zum Leidwesen der beiden Children zückte Misato ihre Zeugnisse und hielt sie ihnen vor die Nasen wie eine Reihe von Assen – auf die hatte Shinji sie ja eigentlich schonend vorbereiten wollen…  
>„Glaubt nicht, dass ihr die hier vor mir verheimlichen könnt. Ich lass mir all eure Noten direkt auf mein Terminal übertragen."<br>Während jeder einzelne Muskel in Shinji's Gesicht „Och nö, bitte nicht!" rief, ohne, dass dazu das geringste Geräusch notwendig gewesen wäre, war Asuka bei weitem nicht so schnell dabei, so etwas wie eine Niederlage in irgendeiner Form zu akzeptieren.  
>Wenn man Ergebnisse nicht leugnen konnte, so musste man an deren Gültigkeit Zweifeln:<br>„Pah! Diese paar Zahlen sagen doch gar nichts aus! Dieses altmodische Schulsystem wird einem doch überhaupt nicht gerecht!" schimpfte sie, in der Hoffnung das es keinem der Anwesenden bekannt sein würde, dass das deutsche Schulsystem längst nicht so toll war wie sein internationaler Ruf, und im Land selbst als marodes Stückwerk angesehen wurde.  
>Damit unterlag sie der Täuschung, das Misato dieses Wissen brauchen würde, um ihre Überlegenheitsnummer abzuschmettern: „Tja, wenn du in Rom bist, musst du es wie die Römer machen. Du wirst dich schon noch an unser Schulsystem gewöhnen."<br>„Kommt absolut nicht in die Tüte!" entgegnete sie, frustriert ihren Platz verlassend um ihre als Monument ihrer empfundenen Niederlage dastehenden Koffer und Tüten aus den Sichtfeldern ihrer Mitbewohner zu entfernen, und ihrer miesen Laune irgendwie Luft zu machen, ohne dass sie dabei Gefahr lief, beobachtet oder sonst wie in der Wahrung ihres Stolzes eingeschränkt werden sollte.  
>Das schlimmste an der Sache war, dass sie und Shinji im exakt selben Atemzug ausgeschimpft worden waren, ohne, das eine große Unterscheidung zwischen ihren Leistungen getroffen worden wäre. Sie wollte nicht in die selbe Schublade gesteckt werden wie dieser Möchtegern!<br>Es war nicht fair, das war bei ihr etwas ganz anderes!  
>Misato lehnte sich nur seufzend zurück und wendete sich ihrer Bierdose zu.<br>Irgendwo, so kam es Shinji erst etwas zeitverzögert in den Sinn, war es ja nicht ganz so schlecht, dass sie über seine Noten schimpfte… Sie hatte es auf ihre übliche, gelassene, wenig-berührte Art getan, aber sie hatte doch geschimpft, und sich auch darum gekümmert, was er denn in der Schule so tat… Das war fast so, als ob er eine richtige Mutter hätte, nicht?  
>Das heißt, das dachte er jedenfalls. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er sich daran erinnern könnte, wie es gewesen war, eine zu haben.<p>

-

Als nun also der Tag kam, an dem das Flugzeug in Richtung Okinawa startete, war trotz einiger weiterer Proteste seitens Asuka, deren Zwecklosigkeit sie sich vermutlich selbst bewusst gewesen war, kein einziges der drei Children an Bord.  
>Asuka hatte schon den ganzen Tag über eine grässliche Laune gehabt und über alles und jeden gemeckert, das ihr Blickfeld kreuzte, und ihr Ärger wollte sich selbst dann nicht legen, als sie dem Kondensstreifen, der den Weg markierte, der den Rest ihrer Klasse weit, weit weg getragen hatte, von der Aussichtplattform auf dem Dach des Flughafens aus dabei zusahen, wie er langsam verblasste.<br>Nur, um sich von ihren Klassenkameraden zu verabschieden hatte sie kurzfristig eine Maske der Unbekümmertheit aufgesetzt und erzählt, dass sie eben eine Elitepilotin sei und eh zu alt für Schulausflüge sei. Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie ihre Gefühle wie auf Knopfdruck auszuschalten schien, und die Sicherheit, mit der sie Lügen ausspuckte, faszinierten Shinji etwa genau so sehr, wie sie ihn verunsichern – Das er sie mit großen Augen beobachtet und dabei in seine eigene Gedanken- und Fragenwelt abgedriftet war, war nicht ganz unentdeckt geblieben, und Touji hatte es sich natürlich nicht entgehen lassen, ihn dafür aufzuziehen – „was? Erst Ayanami, und jetzt diese Irre? Du hast echt einen seltsamen Geschmack, Kumpel!"  
>Shinji hatte natürlich eiligst versucht, es zu leugnen, aber sein inkohärentes Stottern und die röte auf seinen Wagen verrieten ihn, worauf Touji neckisch gefragt hatte, wann denn die Hochzeit sei, und Asuka sich in das Gespräch eingemischt hatte, um definitiv klarzustellen, dass Shinji nicht auf der Liste der möglichen Kandidaten stand.<br>Im Endeffekt hatten sich die Zwei dann wieder gezankt, während Shinji von dem energischen Abtausch von Argumenten und farbenfrohen Beschimpfungen leicht eingeschüchtert betrachtete, nicht mehr als ein gelegentlichen „Uhm…" heraus brachte, und daher nicht wirklich am Gespräch teilnahm, bis Hikari auf sich genommen hatte, das Wortgefecht zu beenden, bevor die zwei Streithähne mit ihrem Geschrei noch jemandem das Trommelfell rausbliesen oder die Flughafen-Security auf den Plan riefen.  
>Asuka hatte in einer Protest darauf bestanden, zumindest mit zum Flughafen zugehen, vielleicht, um zumindest ein Fitzelchen ihres Stolzes zu wahren, in dem sie irgendetwas durchsetzte. Shinji hatte sie eigentlich nur spontan aus dem Bett gezerrt, weil es ihr nicht gefiel, wenn irgendjemand länger im Bett blieb als sie, wobei das Third Child nach Misatos Vorschlag, dass er sich ja so noch von seinen Freunden verabschieden können würde, jedoch freiwillig mitgekommen war.<br>Jetzt waren diese aber weg, und die Zwei konnten ihnen eigentlich nur hinterherblicken – Das Rei hier nicht aufgetaucht war, war eigentlich kein großes Wunder. Asuka hatte gemeint, dass sie asozial sei und sich wahrscheinlich zu schade wäre, sich bei der normalen Bevölkerung zu verabschieden, natürlich nicht ohne zu unterstreichen, dass sie selbst sehr wohl gekommen war, obwohl sie viel mehr Gründe hatte, um sich etwas einzubilden.  
>Wenn sie damit bescheiden wirken sollte, hatte sie jedenfalls versagt, zumindest nach Shinjis Meinung. Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte Rei ja gar keinen Grund herzukommen – Sie würde nicht mitfliegen, und sie kannte hier auch niemanden gut genug, um deren Anwesenheit zu vermissen oder sich von ihnen verbschieden zu wollen – Ihr einziger Freund hier war Shinji selbst, und der würde ja hier bleiben.<br>Shinji selbst bekam hingegen einiges an Abschiedsworten, darunter einen kurzen Gruß von Hikari, die sich dann noch etwas mit Asuka unterhielt und ihr ein Souvenir versprach. Es gab auch etliche Mädchen, von denen Shinji teils nicht mal die Namen wusste, obwohl sie ihm enthusiastisch ihr Bedauern ausdrückten und zum Abschied winkten.  
>Er entschied sich einfach mal, höflich zurück zu winken, was bei den Damen auf große Begeisterung stieß. (Asuka hatte mit einer ähnlichen, aber größtenteils männlichen Horde zu tun, der sie jedoch nicht besonders viel Beachtung shenkte.)<br>Auch Kensuke drückte den beiden Children sein Beileid aus und versprach, Shinji mit lustiken Urlaubsvideos und Souvenirs zu versorgen. Mitsurugi hingegen sprach den beiden seinen Dank aus und merkte an, dass er sich darüber bewusst sei, dass er und die anderen nur deshalb unbeschwert an einen Strand fahren konnten, weil Menschen wie Shinji und Asuka zurück blieben, um für ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren, und dass er das sehr zu schätzen wusste.  
>Touji gab einfach breit grinsend an, dass er sich für die Beiden mit-amüsieren würde.<br>Jetzt aber waren alle vier etliche Kilometer von Shinji und Asuka entfernt, und das regte letztere einfach auf, sodass sie dem Flugzeug breitbeinig mit den Händen an den Hüften zornig hinterherstarrte.  
>Shinji nahm es deutlich gelassener, lehnte sich an das Geländer der Aussichtsplattform, und stellte fest, dass er die Drei ziemlich vermissen würde.<br>Er wusste gar nicht… was er die ganze Woche über tun würde.  
>Noch vor ein paar Wochen hatte er nicht das geringste Problem damit gehabt, sich die Nachmittage mit Musikhören-und-an-die-Decke-starren um die Ohren zu schlagen – Eine Beschäftigung, der er immer noch nach ging wenn ihm alles zu viel wurde und er seine Gedanken ordnen wollte – oder wenn er einfach nichts anderes zu tun hatte und ihm keiner gesagt hatte, was er denn sonst tun sollte.<br>Es wäre wohl nicht ganz richtig gewesen, zu sagen, dass er sich über diese leere Zeit gefreut hatte, aber erleichtert hatte es ihn schon, man musste an so viele kleine Dinge denken wenn man irgendwo unterwegs war, diese ganze Welt war groß, laut, wirr und kompliziert, und so viel davon war ihm fremd… da war ihm ein kleiner, sicherer Ort doch lieber.  
>In letzter Zeit hatte er sich aber geführt von anderen Stück für Stück, Schritt für Schritt hin und wieder aus dieser Sicherheit heraus gewagt, und es war eine Weile gutgegangen.<br>Ohne, dass er es gemerkt hatte, hatte er begonnen, einen ganz beachtlichen Teil seiner Zeit… außerhalb dieser Deckung zu verbringen, es war schon erstaunlich normal für ihn geworden… fast so normal, wie es auch für alle anderen zu sein schien, und immer häufiger ertappte er sich dabei, wie er unbeschwert lächelte.  
>Und jetzt, wo einige dieser Menschen, die ihn in die helle, große Welt geführt hatten, eine Weile nicht da sein würden, wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr sie zu einem Teil seines Lebens geworden waren. Jetzt würde er es vorziehen, nicht alleine herumzustehen ohne einen bestimmten Grund dafür zu haben… weil er jetzt etwas Besseres kannte?<br>„Los." Befahl Asuka missmutig, nachdem der Kondensstreifen, den sie angestarrt hatte, schon geraume Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen war, und wenn man es noch so versuchte.  
>„Lass uns gehen… Wir verschwenden hier ja eh nur unsere Zeit…"<br>Fast reflexartig leistete er ihrer Anordnung Folge – sich das anzugewöhnen hatte ihm schon den einen oder anderen Schlag erspart.  
>Dass dieser Gedanke seinen Kopf fast schon beiläufig durchquerte, bedeutete wohl, dass auch Asuka zu einem festen Teil seiner Welt geworden war.<p>

-

Obwohl auch die NERV-Angestellten sich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie ja ständig einsatzbereit sein mussten, keinen Urlaub leisten konnten, so wäre es auch übertrieben gewesen, zu sagen, dass sie arbeiten – Zur Zeit gab es keinen Angriff, nichts musste gewartet werden, und es standen keine größeren Experimente an.  
>Es war nichts los, was die ausgeklügelte Maschinerie des NERV-Hauptquartiers nicht allein hinbekommen hätten – Das Personal war also praktisch nur noch Dekoration und nutzte die ruhigen Minuten, um sich anderwärtig zu beschäftigen – Der ältere Mitsurugi schielte zwar doch noch hin und wieder auf die Anzeigen, die ihm den Ablauf des automatischen Systemtests schilderten, den er eigentlich überwachen sollte, doch die meiste Zeit verbrachte er damit, seinen Nebensitzern Bilder seines Sohnes unter die Nase zu halten und mit dessen schulischen Leistungen zu prahlen – der, so stellte Misato fest, als sie über den Rand ihrer Arbeitstelle hinweg auf die weiter unten gelegenen Plätze im Central Dogma blickte, teilte ihre Probleme wohl nicht.<br>Doch auch da, wo sie stand, sah es nicht gerade wie im Bienenvolk aus – Ibuki war tief versunken in einem herzerweichenden Liebesroman, der sie den Tränen nahe brachte, wohingegen Hyuugas Lektüre, die wöchentliche Ausgabe eines Magazins, das etliche Mangas veröffentlichte, wohl eher humoristischer Natur war.  
>Zwar hatte sich auch Aoba etwas, genauergesagt, ein paar Musikmagazine, zum Lesen mitgebracht, dieser war jedoch bereits dazu übergegangen, das, was er darin gelernt hatte, prompt an seiner Luftgitarre auszuprobieren.<br>Es war so wenig los, dass sich sogar Ritsuko, die Mutter aller Workaholics, tatsächlich die Zeit nahm, tatsächlich zur Abwechslung mal einen frischen Kaffee zu trinken.  
>„…Ein Schulausflug?" fragte sie, ein klein wenig tadelnd. „Denkst du nicht, dass das in unserer Situation nicht wirklich angemessen ist?"<br>Ob sie davon in dem Bericht erfahren hatte, den sie gerade las, oder es von einem gewissen Untergebenen von ihr hatte, der seinen Sprössling „unglaublich vermisste", blieb Misato verborgen.  
>„Ich denke, dass es gerade in so einer ungewissen Zeit wichtig ist, diese Kinder ihren Spaß haben zu lassen… solange sie es noch können."<br>Misato blickte ihrer Kollegin nicht in die Augen, als sie das sagte.  
>„Das ist deine ehrliche Meinung, und doch hast du entschieden, die Piloten hier zu behalten."<br>„Es ging eben nicht anders. Das heißt nicht, dass ich es richtig finde… es war schwer, das Asuka beizubringen."  
>„Dann ist Shinji-kun trotz allem noch ein gehorsames Kind, hm? Wie ich dich kenne, hast du sie dazu aufgerufen, vernünftig zu sein, und ihnen eine Argumentation vorgehalten, die dich selbst nicht überzeugt. Du versuchst es alles „pädagogisch korrekt" zu verpacken, um sie in eine bestimmte Richtung zu lenken, damit sie denken, dass du glaubst auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein und sich so bei dir sicher fühlen können… aber vielleicht wären es ja deine echten Gefühle, für die sie mehr Verständnis gehabt hätten, und nicht die Illusion, die du ihnen vorspielst."<br>„Ich will für sie die erwachsene Bezugsperson sein, die sie brauchen… auch, wenn das heißt, dass ich nicht ihre Freundin sein kann."  
>„Aber du würdest du gerne sein können, nicht?"<br>„Ich weiß nicht… Gerade Shinji scheint mir beides zu brauchen. Als ich sie gestern wegen ihrer schlechten Noten zurechtgewiesen habe, bin ich mir vorgekommen, als hätte ich nicht das Recht dazu. Um Asuka mache ich mir weniger Sorgen – Sie ist immer eine gute Schülerin gewesen, sie hat wahrscheinlich nur Eingewöhnungsprobleme, oder meint, sie könne die Schule getrost vernachlässigen, jetzt, wo sie ihre „richtige" Arbeit macht.  
>Aber Shinji… Er hat wegen der Kämpfe schon häufiger über längere Zeit gefehlt, die Test verschlingen sehr viel Zeit und diese ganze Sache belastet ihn immer noch sehr… Er muss praktisch zwei Jobs zur selben Zeit machen, und dann ist er auch noch in so einem schwierigen Alter… Ich habe kein Recht, von ihm zu verlangen, dass er unter diesen Umständen gute Zensuren mit nachhause bringt…. Aber wenn das keiner tut, was wird dann aus seiner Bildung und seiner Zukunft… Wir tun das hier alles doch nur, damit Kinder wie er eine Chance bekommen, heranzuwachsen. Es erscheint mir so unfair, seine Zukunft zu gefährden…"<br>„…Du scheinst dir ja ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass es eine Zukunft gibt. Verglichen mit dem Schicksal der ganzen Welt sind die Zensuren eines einzelnen Jungens sehr unwichtig. Es ist sogar als positiv zu bewerten, das die Schule auf der Strecke bleibt, und nicht seine Mitarbeitsbereitschaft oder sein allgemeiner psychischer Zustand…  
>Darum, ob er später Arbeit findet, können wir uns Sorgen machen, wenn wir dafür gesorgt haben, dass es eine Welt gibt, in der er arbeiten kann… Man könnte sogar bezweifeln, ob es überhaupt Sinn macht, ihn in die Schule zu schicken. Wer weiß, ob er die Kämpfe überlebt… und ob er danach nicht erst mal reif für eine geschlossene Anstalt ist…"<br>Angesichts der kühlen Worte ihrer von diesen Sachverhalten nicht besonders betroffen wirkenden Freundin musste Misato ihren Griff um das Geländer verstärken, um sich zu beherrschen. Sie wusste, dass es wohl oder übel die Wahrheit war – Diese Ruhe, die das kindische Gezanke in ihrem Haushalt und die Beschäftigungen ihrer Angestellten ihr präsentierten, war am Ende nur eine Illusion, die dünn wie Papier über einem Zustand ständiger Gefahr lag.  
>Was Ritsuko da sagte, war wahr – und es machte Misato unsagbar wütend, dass es wahr war…<br>So fühlte sich die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung oft in ihren eigenen vier Wänden einsam, weil sie ihre Sorgen verbergen musste, um sie den Kindern zu ersparen.  
>Sie sollte als Erwachsene damit zurechtkommen, und doch wünschte sie sich, sie könnte ihren Kummer teilen. Vielleicht war es nicht so, dass sie den Kindern eine Freundin sein wollte, sondern mehr so, dass sie sich selbst einen Begleiter an ihrer Seite wünschte.<br>Es war erbärmlich, wie schwach sie war.

-

Anders als Shinji wusste Asuka schon ganz genau, was sie in dieser Woche tun wollte – schwimmen, baden, tauchen!  
>Sobald sie einmal entschieden hatte, dass sie etwas haben oder tun können sollte, ließ sie sich von nichts in der Welt davon abbringen, auch nicht von Misato oder den Engeln.<br>Was sie wollte, bekam sie auch, keine Diskussion!  
>Schließlich war sie die Beste, und der Rest der Welt konnte froh sein, sie zu haben.<br>Nach dem sie eine Weile darüber gemault hatte, dass sie den Bikini jetzt umsonst gekauft habe, und dass es doch nicht ginge, dass man auf einer Insel lebte und trotzdem nicht ans Meer könne, hatte Misato erwähnt, dass es im NERV-HQ einen Personal-Pool gebe.  
>Selbstverständlich hatte Asuka direkt entschieden, dass sie den Nachmittag dort verbringen würde, und packte Shinji sogleich am Handgelenk, als sei ihr ein Stück ihres persönlichen Besitzes. Er fragte sich wirklich, warum in aller Welt sie ihn mitnehmen wollte, wenn sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Wollte sie ihn wirklich so sehr fertig machen?<br>Er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihr zu widersprechen – Was er wollte oder fühlte hatte sie schließlich noch nicht interessiert.  
>Auch, was er für sie fühlte…<br>So war es irgendein verdrehter Wunsch, sie zufriedenzustellen, der ihn dazu bewog, sich brav mitnehmen zu lassen, Misato zu versichern, dass es ihm nichts ausmache, mitzugehen, und sich von Asuka brüsk vor deinem Zimmer abladen zu lassen.  
>„Pack deine Sachen!" befahl sie herrisch, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um ihre eigenen Badesachen einzupacken.<br>Mehr aus Gewohnheit nickend schritt er deutlich überrumpelt durch die Pforte seines Raumes, sah hinein und fragte sich, was zur Hölle er denn einpacken sollte – Er besaß keine Badehose, und er konnte auch nicht schwimmen.  
>Sein Lehrer hatte zwar versucht, ihm diese Überlebenskunst nahezubringen, aber er hatte sich nie so recht getraut, den sicheren Beckenrand loszulassen, und bekam immer gleich Panik, wenn jemand ihn aufforderte, es „allein" zu versuchen. Als er dann älter geworden war, und er öfters gefragt wurde, ob er denn mitkommen wollte, oder nicht, hatte er zumeist zögerlich den Kopf geschüttelt, um diese unangenehme Situation zu vermeiden.<br>Er hatte ein paar entfernte Erinnerungen an einen Tag, als er im Alter von etwa zwölf oder dreizehn Jahren am örtlichen Freibad vorbeigelaufen und daneben stehengeblieben war.  
>Er sah sich selbst im Schatten eines Baumes, wie er sich mit beiden Händen am Maschendrahtzaun festkrallte und sehnsüchtig zu den anderen Kindern hinblickte, wie sie unter der strahlenden Sonne miteinander sprachen, lachten und spielten, und wie Pfeile durchs Wasser rasten, all das mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit, die von einer anderen Welt zu sein schien.<br>Er kam sich vor wie ein Nachtgespenst am Tage, dessen blasse Form unter der hellen Sonne nicht gesehen werden konnte, der blasseste aller Schatten, unfähig, ein einziges Wort zu sprechen, verdammt dazu, in die Welt der Lebenden zu blicken, ohne daran teilhaben zu können.  
>Er hätte erst zum Eingang laufen müssen, er hatte kein Geld dabei, keine Badehose, und schwimmen konnte er auch nicht. Er dachte ein paar Mal darüber nach, Geld mitzubringen, einmal tat er es auch, aber es verließ nie seine Tasche - selbst wenn er auf der anderen Seite dieses Zaunes gewesen wäre, hätte es ihm nichts gebracht.<br>Eines Tages hatte ihn ein anderer, deutlich älterer Junge bemerkt und gefragt, was er denn so starre.  
>Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange nicht mehr mit anderen jungen gesprochen und hatte nur ein paar wirre Laute hervorstottern können, bevor er es ihm zu viel wurde.<br>Er hatte sich umgedreht und war weggerannt, so schnell er nur konnte.  
>Shinji war danach nie wieder auch nur in die Nähe dieses Freibades gekommen.<br>Dass er eines Tages einmal eine Gruppe von Freunden um sich haben würde, mit denen er genug Zeit verbringen würde, um sie zu vermissen, wenn sie mal eine Woche weg sein würden, hätte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie geglaubt…

So oder so hatte er einen Rucksack, den es zu füllen galt – Er beschloss, statt seiner nichtexistenten Badehose einfach seinen Laptop und seine Schulbücher einzupacken, da ihm nichts besseres einfiel, und er das ja sowieso irgendwann mal erledigen musste.  
>Eilig, als würde er jemanden bestehlen oder eine kaputte Vase verstehen, packte er sich Asuka gegenüber irgendwie schuldig fühlend seine Sachen – und folgte somit dem richtigen Gefühl, weil er gerade mal so mit packen fertig wurde, bis Asuka die Tür seines Zimmers aufriss und ihn kurzerhand mitnahm.<br>„Du und ich, wir werden heute sehr viel Spaß haben!" verkündigte sie neckisch.  
>Daran, dass sie Spaß haben würde, hatte das Third Child wenig Zweifel, aber ob er selbst dass auch Spaß nennen würde, da war er sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher…<p>

-

Zumindest was die Schulaufgaben anbelangte, hatte er sich da nicht getäuscht: Spaßig war das nicht. Zuerst einmal stand Physik auf dem Plan, wo er letztens eine fünf kassiert hatte.  
>Nach mehrmaligem Durchlesen der Bücher und Arbeitsblätter hatte er sich ein ungefähres Bild davon geschaffen, worum es vom Prinzip her ging, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wann er welche Gleichung verwenden musste – oder, dass er sich die Gleichungen überhaupt merken konnte.<br>Im Moment rätselte er daran rum, was für ein Fehler ihm wohl an der letzten Aufgabe unterlaufen war – Diese Rechnung weigerte sich einfach partout, ein sinnvolles Ergebnis auszuspucken. Die letzte Mathearbeit war auch nicht gerade rosig ausgefallen.  
>Während er sich also den Kopf über einer irgendeiner physikalischen Aufgabe zerbrach, nahm er ganz entfernt Notiz von nahenden Schritten – Er vermutete, dass es Asuka sein musste, sie war jetzt schon eine halbe Ewigkeit lang in der Umkleidekabine verschwunden gewesen.<br>Shinji selbst saß noch in seiner Schuluniform da, und hatte seine Sache im sicherem Abstand zum Wasser auf einem Plastiktisch aufgebaut, damit es Asuka ja nicht in den Sinn kam, ihn einfach mal in den Pool zu schubsen. Außerdem vertrugen sich Wasser und Laptops für gewöhnlich nicht sehr gut, jeder Meter zwischen ihm und dem H²O war ein Geschenk des Himmels. Vielleicht hätte er mit dem Ding nicht hierher kommen sollen, aber es war nicht so, als ob er eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Asuka hörte ihm so oder so nicht zu – Auch jetzt schien sie die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich beschäftigt war, wenig zu interessieren.  
>Was Shinji nicht wusste war, dass ihr Entschluss, ihn hierher zu schleppen ein Versuch war, ihm auf sehr, sehr umständliche, aber auch irgendwie offensichtlich direkte Art zu zeigen, dass sie gerne Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte.<br>Sie wollte ihre geknickte Stimmung dadurch heben, dass sie sich von ein paar Jungs anschmachten ließ – Ihre Wahl fiel natürlich nur deshalb auf diesen Armleuchter, weil der es mit Sicherheit dringend nötig hatte, und sie wohl kaum verschmähen würde.  
>Sie wusste ja ganz genau, wie geil diese Null insgeheim auf sie sein musste.<br>Als Evapilot war er wohl der einzige kleine Junge, der auch nur entfernt in Frage kam, auch, wenn er Kaji und ähnlichen Mannsbildern natürlich wenig entgegenzusetzen hatte.  
>Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, sich ich in ihrem Bikini zu zeigen!<br>Und weil sie nicht erwarten konnte, dass dieser Schwachkopf sie bemerkte, ohne dass sie sich vor seine Nase hielt, sprach sie ihn an.  
>„Na, was machst du denn da?"<br>„Ich lerne für Physik." Gab Shinji wahrheitsgemäß an, während er weiter an seiner Rechnung knobelte.  
>Na toll, er tat immer schön, was ihm gesagt wurde, und sah sie nicht einmal an! – Diese Sorte von Mensch konnte Asuka am wenigsten leiden: „Du bist so ein gehorsamer Streber!"<br>„Ich muss er doch so oder so machen…" protestierte er doch etwas zurückhaltend. „  
>Es ging ja nicht darum, zu machen, was irgendwer sagte, sondern darum, dass er dieses Jahr auch versetzt wurde.<br>Als er jedoch zu ihr aufsah, um sie bei seinem Versuch, ihr genau das klar zu machen auch anzusehen, wie es sich gehörte, blieb ihm praktisch die Luft im Halse stecken, während ihm das, was er sah, alles, was er irgendwann einmal sagen wollte, vergessen machte.  
>Asuka war eben gegangen, um sich umzuziehen – und jetzt war sie fertig damit.<br>Das war dann wohl der neue Bikini, den sie sich gekauft hatte – der knappe, sündig-rote Zweiteiler konnte weniger als Kleidung, sondern mehr als deren Abwesenheit definiert werden.  
>Das Unterteil machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihren Hintern vor seinen Blicken zu schützen, und auch das Oberteilte verdeckte ihre Brüste nur etwa zur Hälfte, und gewährte ihm einen Blick auf das Tal zwischen ihrer Oberweite, dass selbst die Aussicht übertraf, die er in jener Nacht vor dem letzten Kampf bezeugen konnte.<br>Garniert war das Ganze mit einer hochgeklappt getragenen silbernen Sonnenbrille mit blauen Gläsern, die sie noch cooler und überlegener wirken ließ, als sonst, und ihren Interface-Nervenclips, die sie selbst jetzt nicht abzulegen gedachte, und anzeigten, wie sehr ihre Stellung als EVA-Pilotin Teil ihrer Identität geworden waren.  
>Zum Teufel mit dem Ausdruck „schön wie ein Engel" – Asuka war schön wie ein Dämon, eine Macht, die seine Vernichtung wollte, und es ihm heiß und kalt werden ließ, ganz so, wie der Mond, der stetig die Erde umschwirrte und es auf ihr Ebbe und Flut werden ließ, ohne sie je zu berühren.<br>Natürlich hatte Shinji sie schon zuvor leicht oder auch gar nicht bekleidet gesehen, aber damals hatte er sie gar nicht richtig betrachten können, bevor ihr Fuß sein Blickfeld in Finsternis hüllte.  
>Jetzt aber schien sie trotz der Unmengen an Blut, die Shinji nicht daran hindern konnte, unter seiner Gesichtshaut zu brennen wie das Blutfieber in ihm, dass sich nach ihrem Leib verzehrte, keine Versuche zu unternehmen, sich in irgendeiner Form zu verdecken – ganz im Gegenteil, sie präsentierte sich ihm praktisch auf dem silbernen Tablett, in ihrer stolzen, breitbeinigen Pose blickte sie provokant auf ihn herab, wie eine Dirne, die ihre fleischlichen Schätze feilbot.<br>„Ta-daaa!" verkündete sie, ihn mit ihrer hellen, aber betont-verspielten Stimme bis auf äusßerte aufreizend. „Ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon nicht zum Tauchen nach Okinawa kann, dann tauche ich eben hier!"  
>Als sie sich am Tisch abstützend zu ihm nach vorne lehnte, wich er instinktiv zurück.<br>Es war einfach… zuviel für ihn, er… war das alles gar nicht gewohnt, und überhaupt sagte ihm jedes Fünkchen seiner guten Erziehung, dass er nicht hinsehen sollte – aber sie war es doch, die die Zwillingshügel ihrer Weiblichkeit fast direkt in sein Gesicht gepresst hatte.  
>Sein Blickfeld war erfüllt von nichts anderem, und er war prompt nicht mehr Herr seiner Augen, in denen sich das wilde Kribbeln, die heftige Wärme, die seinen ganzen Körper durchzogen, besonders stauten.<br>„Na dann lass mal sehen…" hörte er ihre jugendliche Stimme sagen. „Lass mich mal sehen…"  
>Das sie absichtlich versuchte, ihrem Ton einen Hauch des Verführerischen hinzuzufügen, konnte unmöglich sein – Sie würde nie versuchen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.<br>Sie spielte doch in einer ganz anderen liege. Sie war greifbares Fleisch und Blut, sie war direkt vor ihm und lebte stets mit ihm zusammen, und doch war sie ihm so fern wie die Götter und Königinnen der goldenen Zeitalter, wie schon vor langer Zeit gefallene Heldinnen, von denen er nur die Idee und das Konzept ihrer Identität kennen und lieben durfte.  
>„Kannst du noch nicht einmal so eine einfache Gleichung lösen?" spottete sie, ihm noch einmal einschneidend klar machend, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihm zu den Großen und Schönen dieser Welt gehörte, und über der Welt, mit deren Bewältigung er sich quälend plagte, mühelos schwebte. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, ihre tippenden Finger oder die Gleixchung auf den Bildschirm in irgendeiner Form zu beachten – seine Augen waren festgeklebt an ihren flammenden Haaren, ihren weiblichen Lippen, und nicht zu Letzt ihren Brüsten, die vor ihm hingen wie üppige Bestände an reifen Früchten, die nur daran warteten, von ihm gepflückt zu werden, solange die verlorenen kleinen Wassertröpfchen noch daran hafteten und ihre Frische anpriesen.<br>„Da, fertig. So leicht geht das."  
>Sie konnte es nicht lassen, ihm ständig unter die Nase zu reiben, wie viel besser, intelligenter und talentierter sie war. Hatte sie ihn etwa nur hierher mitgenommen, um ihn seiner Dummheit wegen zu verhöhnen.<br>„Wenn du das so gut kannst, wie kommt es dann, das du den Test genauso verhagelt hast, wie ich?" verlangte er in einem halbherzigen Versuch, seine Würde zu verteidigen, zu wissen.  
>Es klang nicht so bissig, wie er es einst geplant hatte – er war ihr gegenüber einfach machtlos, und eigentlich wollte er doch, dass sie ihn mochte.<br>„Oh, das ist, weil ich die Aufgabenstellungen manchmal nicht richtig verstehe."  
>„Dann… hast du Probleme mit unserer Sprache?" wunderte sich Shinji.<br>Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihr überhaupt möglich war, irgendwas nicht zu können.  
>Zumindest beim Sprechen von Japanisch hatte sie keine Probleme, er vergaß bisweilen, dass sie ja erst seit äußerst kurzer Zeit hier war.<br>Sie war also doch nicht so perfekt, sie war also greifbar…  
>„Jap." Gestand sie. „Es gibt eben noch sehr viele Schriftzeichen, die ich mir noch nicht merken kann…" Damit hatte sie eine Schwäche zugegeben – ein Zeichen von Kameradschaft und Vertrauen, vielleicht auch ein Versuch, sich ihm zu öffnen.<br>Doch so, wie sie nun einmal war, erlaubte ihr Stolz ihr solch eine Öffnung nicht, ohne sich direkt wieder über das Niveau des Third Childs zu heben: „Ich hätte an der Uni wirklich einen Kurs belegen sollen…"  
>„U-Uni?"<br>„Yap. Ich hab letztes Jahr meinen Abschluss gemacht." Log sie. So etwas war bei dem deutschen Schulsystem selbst für ein Genie wie sie absolut unmöglich und schon vom Ansatz her absolut lächerlich – Aber wenn der Idiot es ihr glaubte, konnte sie sich seinen ungläubigen, staunenden Blick gerne gönnen, vor allem, bevor sie sich anmerken ließ, dass ihre kleinen Sprachprobleme in Wahrheit alles andere als klein waren – Japanisch hatte ja eine recht simple Grammatik und war zum Sprechen im Grunde babyeinfach, aber sobald man es aufschreiben oder lesen sollte, war der Spaß vorbei – die belämmerten, absolut unpraktischen Schriftzeichen!  
>„Äh… bei der Aufgabe eben, worum ging es da eigentlich?"<br>„Thermische Ausdehnung." Gab Shinji Auskunft.  
>„Thermische Ausdehnung?" wiederholte sie. „Das ist doch babyleicht! Wenn Dinge warm werden, dann dehnen sie sich aus, und wenn sie sich abkühlen, dann ziehen sie sich wieder zusammen!"<br>Hielt sie ihn ernsthaft für so dämlich?  
>Sie machte sich doch nur über ihn lustig.<br>Vermutlich würde sie ihn nie ernst nehmen… es war hoffnungslos.  
>Natürlich war er für sie nur ein jämmerlicher Witz… Eine… Uniabsolventin.<br>Er hatte absolut keine Chance…  
>„Das…. Das weiß ich auch, aber…-"<br>Jetzt reichte es Asuka.  
>Sie half diesem Idioten, und das war der Dank? Warum… reagierte er nicht endlich auf sie!<br>Nur feige starren konnte doch jeder! Wie offensichtlich sollte sie es denn noch machen?  
>Sollte sie vielleicht gehen und sagen: ‚Hey, Papakind, guck mal meine Titten an?'<br>Sie wusste doch, dass er sie scharf fand!  
>Aber er tat nichts anderes als über diesen dämlichen Schulkram zu reden! Was war daran, was er interessanter fand als sie?<br>Also gut. Dann eben die ganz dreiste Methode.  
>„Nah, denkst du dass meine Brüste auch noch ein bisschen wachsen, wenn ich sie mit den Händen ein bisschen anwärme?"<br>Zur deutlichen Akzentuierung fasste Asuka an ihren Busen und drückte beispielhaft drauf, dass das Papasöhnchen auch genau sah, was er mit ihr machen sollte.  
>„Wo… woher soll ich denn das wissen ich…" stammelte er, von ihrer sexuellen Provokation überladen und von der Sicherheit, mit der sie ihren Körper zeigte, völlig eingeschüchtert. „Ich kenn mich mit sowas nicht aus…"<br>Für Shinji war das eindeutig zu viel – Hatte er bis jetzt noch gestarrt, wendete er jetzt seinen Blick ab und versuchte, an fette Rentner und kalte Duschen zu denken.  
>Wenn er weiter hingesehen hätte… dann hätte gewisse Körperfunktionen nicht mehr zurückhalten können.<br>Er fühlte die Hormone in seinem Blut praktisch Blasen werfen.  
>„Was für ein Langweiler!" schimpfte Asuka, fast schon ein wenig getroffen oder tief beleidigt.<br>Ohne eine weitere Sekunde ihres Lebens an ihn zu verschwenden, marschierte sie davon.  
>Wieso… tat er denn nichts? Wie konnte er es wagen… Sie so abblitzen zu lassen!<br>Was hatte sie denn falsch gemacht?  
>Was… was war falsch an ihr?<br>Die Haut zu bleich? Die roten Haare? Die Brüste zu klein? Zu Fett?  
>Warum wollte sie denn niemand ansehen?<p>

Ah, die Missverständnisse, die den Fluss der Gefühle von Her zu Herz so unmäßig schwierig machten! Brennende Herzen, die aneinander vorbeirauschten, ohne sich zu berühren! Tatsächlich unterschied sich das, war in Shinjis Kopf vorging, als er leicht deprimiert vor sich hin blickte, sehr von dem, was Asuka dort vermutete – Tätsächlich war er genauso wie sie dabei, sich selbst und seine Unfähigkeit zu verfluchen – ‚Langweiler', so hatte ihr Urteil gelautet!  
>Nicht mal als Opfer für Scherze war er zu gebrauchen… Denn nichts anderes als eine grausame Provokation konnte ihre Handlung gewesen sein, die Möglichkeit, dass sie wirklich mit ihm flirten wollte, war einfach nicht real, nicht, nach dem sie ihn das ganze Gespräch über mit seiner Dummheit aufgezogen hatte.<br>Er kannte seinen Platz.  
>Sein Leid, sein lechzen, sein schmachten… Sie würde nie davon erfahren.<br>Seine Träume, Fantasien und Begierden… würden für alle Zeit genau das bleiben.  
>Asuka war für ihn… einfach unerreichbar.<br>Die Feuersbrunst Gefühle würden wohl auf ewig seine ganz persönliche Pein blieben – und nicht nur die für Asuka.  
>Das Nachglühen der Röte auf seinem Gesicht war noch nicht verschwunden, als die Form eines weiteren Mädchens, die seine Aufmerksamkeit mit einem sachten Geräusch auf sich zog, sie neu entzündete.<br>Ayanami Rei.  
>Er hatte gehört, dass noch jemand diesen Ort betreten und sich ins Wasser begeben hatte, aber er war zu sehr mit seinen Aufgaben beschäftigt gewesen, um zu merken, dass sie es war.<br>Sie hatte sich vorgebeugt, um etwas aus ihrer mitgebrachten Tasche zu holen, sodass er freie Sicht hatte auf ihre absolut vollkommenen –  
>Er zwang sich, wegzusehen.<br>Das… das war nicht in Ordnung, das war anders als bei Asuka.  
>Asuka hatte sich ihm bewusst gezeigt, aber Rei hatte keinen Sinn für so etwas.<br>Das auszunutzen, um sie anzustarren, wäre absolut niederträchtig.  
>Anders als seine Mitbewohnerin respektierte sie ihn - das mindeste, was er tun konnte, war, ihr denselben Respekt entgegen zu bringen.<br>Doch sie hielten nicht lang, seine noblen Vorsätze – Rei stand bereits wieder aufrecht, als sie brachen, sie war dabei, sich die Haare abzutrocknen, er sah nur die Rückseite ihres perfekten Körpers.  
>Das Gesicht.<br>Er musste… ihr Gesicht ansehen.  
>Das war es doch, was er wirklich sehen wollte.<br>Was er für sie fühlte, war mehr als eine emotionale Verbindung, das ging hinaus über jugendliche Wollust.  
>Für sie… verspürte ihr eine tiefe Faszination, den Wunsch, Teil ihrer Welt zu werden und von dem zu erfahren, was hinter dem festen Blick ihrer roten Augen lag.<br>Er hatte in letzter Zeit so viel um die Ohren gehabt, schon allein dadurch, dass er langsam lernen musste, mit Asuka klar zu kommen… er war Rei eigentlich… kaum wesentlich näher gekommen…  
>Jetzt, wo er schon einmal dabei war bemerkte er, dass der Badeanzug, den Rei da trug, nicht das Uniformmodell der Schule war, sondern ein schlichtes, weißes Modell, das ihre vollkommenen Kurven nicht übermäßig betonte, aber gerade deshalb für sich selbst sprechen ließ. Sie hatte einen eigenen Schwimmanzug – Er sah sie sonst eigentlich nie mit Privatkleidung, immer nur die Uniform.<br>Wenn sie also einen eigenen Badeanzug hatte dann musste sie wohl recht gerne Schwimmen.  
>Sie war ja auch nicht hierher eingeladen worden sondern war, wenn er es recht bedachte, nur zufällig zur selben Zeit hier – Wahrscheinlich kam sie regelmäßig hierher.<br>Es kam ihm seltsam vor, eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Rei und Asuka gefunden zu haben – Von ihrer Liebe zu kühlen Nass, ihrer unglaublichen Intelligenz und ihrem Status als Evapilotinnen einmal abgesehen waren die Zwei sonst ja das genaue Gegenteil voneinander, in Taten, Worten, Aussehen und Persönlichkeit.  
>Ach, Rei… auch sie war ein unsagbar wundervolles, unbeschreiblich attraktives Mädchen, dass sich weit jenseits seiner Reichweite befand.<p>

Doch in seine Bewunderung versunken hatte er ganz vergessen, dass im Raum noch eine dritte Person anwesend war, und das blieb nicht unbemerkt.  
>Asuka war erneut überkommen von Zorn auf das First Child.<br>Dieses verdammte Prinzesschen!  
>Sie war sich nicht nur zu gut für sie, nein, sie schien es wirklich darauf anzulegen!<br>Nicht nur als Evapilotin bildete sie sich ein, der Rivalität mit Asuka standhalten zu können, nein, sie wagte es auch noch, die Finger nach demselben Jungen auszustrecken!  
>Nicht, dass Asuka besonders viel Wert darauf legte, Shinji zu „gewinnen" – Was sollte sie mit dem auch? – , aber sie ließ sich doch nicht herausfordern!<br>Sie konnte es nicht fassen, das Shinji diese ungepflegte, kränklich aussehende Asoziale so ungeniert anstarrte, nachdem er sie verschmäht hatte!  
>Was hatte sie denn, was das Second Child nicht mindestens doppelt hatte?<br>Jetzt reichte es ihr endgültig!  
>Das bedeutet Krieg!<br>Sie würde dieser Tussi schon noch zeigen, wie lächerlich wenig Aufwand es sie kostete, um so etwas wie sie zu überschatten!  
>Siegessicher maskierte sie ihre Wut mit gespieltem Selbstbewusstsein und ihrer Tauchausrüstung.<br>„Hey, Papasöhnchen! Guck mal her! Wasserbombe!"

Na typisch.  
>Sie wollte immer im Mittelpunkt stehen.<br>Shinji ließ sich seufzend in seinen Stuhl sinken.  
>Da gab es wohl noch etwas, das Rei und Asuka gemeinsam hatten… sie verstanden es alle Beide allzu gut, das Blut in seinen Lenden zum Kochen zu bringen – Und jemals eine von ihnen als seine Freundin zu haben lag weit, weit jenseits von allem, was er sich erhoffen konnte.<br>Das selbe galt wohl auch für Misato.  
>Er war es nicht gewöhnt, so vielen weiblichen Reizen ausgeliefert zu sein… es war so neu und er wusste damit genau so wenig umzugehen wie mit den Veränderungen, die er stetig bei sich selbst feststellte. Es… überforderte und überlud ihn einfach alles.<br>Es war manchmal richtig erschöpfend, ständig all diese attraktiven Frauen um sich zu haben.  
>Besonders, wenn er genau wusste, dass er ihrer niemals würdig sein würde.<p>

_  
>(1) Der Bikini, den Asuka in Folge 10 kaufen wollte, war vielleicht für 90-er Jahre Verhältnisse „gewagt" oder so freizügig, dass er Kajis Einwand rechtfertigen würde, aber für heutige Verhältnisse i.e. eine Zeit, die dem realen Jahr 2015 deutlich näher ist, wäre sie mit dem Teil zumindest obenrum wohl bedeckt. Deshalb hat sie hier das Teil an, mit dem sie auf diesem einen Artwork zu sehen ist, auf dem sie mit Rei und Mari auf diesem komischen Strandsitzdingens sitzt, dass auch heute noch als „dafür-bist-du-zu-jung-Material" durchgehen würde.<br>(2) Jap, wenn ihr genau hinseht, wurde dem 3. Engel aus Rebuild tatsächlich eine Entry-Plug ähnliche Struktur verpasst, die in „Explanation of Evangelion 2.0" auch so benannt wurde. Warum wurde (noch) nirgends erwähnt, also war ich mal kreativ.  
>(3) Wie es mit dem harten Leben des Shinji Ikari weitergeht, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel: 10: [Amazon Complex Teil II]<p> 


	27. 10: Amazon Complex Teil II

05: [Amazon Complex, Teil II]

-

Du sagst du beugst deine Knie vor niemand  
>Du sagst dass dich niemand bestimmt<br>Du sagst du bewegst deinen Arsch für niemand  
>Und dass niemand dir was nimmt<br>Du sagst du verschenkst deine Zeit an niemand  
>Und dass du auf niemand schwörst<br>Du sagst deine Liebe bekommt niemand dass du niemand gehörst

Ich weiß du bist der Sklave von niemand  
>Und dass dich niemand regiert<br>Du bist der Affe von niemand  
>Weil niemand dich dressiert<br>Du bist nur Dreck für niemand  
>Weil deine Liebe niemand heißt<br>Du musst dich trennen von niemand  
>Weil niemand auf dich scheißt<p>

Dein armes krankes Herz wird in Liebe getränkt sein  
>Jede Herrlichkeit auf Erden wird auch dir geschenkt sein<br>Sieh die Wunder und Zeichen sind schon geschehn  
>Jemand liebt dich und wird an deiner Seite gehen<p>

Auch du wirst irgendwann jemandem dienen  
>Jemand der weicher ist und zarter als du<br>Du wirst irgendwann jemandem dienen  
>Jemand der weiser ist und stärker als du<p>

Jemand liebt dich  
>Jemand liebt dich und will an deiner Seite gehen<p>

–Ich&Ich, 'Dienen'

Schließlich geschah es noch am Nachmittag desselben Tages, dass der Kampf, den Yui angekündigt hatte, begann, die Schatten seiner Vorzeichen auf den Katsuragi-Haushalt zu werfen.  
>Das erste Signal, das dem vierzehnjährigen Jungen in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte, war das schrille Klingeln des Telefons, ein scharfes, sich stetig wiederholendes Geräusch, das die Nerven zerrieb und die gezwungene Stille im Wohnzimmer des Katsuragi-Haushalts durchbrach.<br>Kaum, dass die ersten Worte aus den Hörer in Misatos Ohr vorgedrungen waren, hatten sie deren heitere Stimmung vertrieben und nur ihren einsatzbereiten ernst zurück gelassen.  
>Als Shinji dies sah, brauchte er nicht lange, um zu begreifen, dass irgendetwas los sein musste, egal, wie schnell Misatos übliches gelassenes Lächeln zurückkehrte, sobald sie den Hörer aufgelegt hatte.<br>Etwas war geschehen, und sie wollte es ihnen wohl zunächst nicht sagen, um sie nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen, ohne dass es unbedingt nötig war. Sie tat wieder alles, um ihnen die Normalität zu lassen, die sie ihnen vor allem nach dem ins Wasser gefallenen Ausflug besonders schuldete. Sie gab an, nur etwas im Hauptquartier nachsehen zu wollen, wegen ihrer Synchrontestdaten oder so etwas. Sie beide sollten erst einmal im Haus bleiben, wo sie leicht zu finden und zu erreichen wären – es war vermutlich nichts, und es wäre besser, wenn sie weiter das taten, wozu Misato sie ohnehin verdonnert hatte – Pauken.  
>Shinji befürchtete sofort das Schlimmste und versuchte, sich gedanklich für einen Kampf zu stählen, vergeblich versuchend, die wirren Erinnerungen an Yuis Worte zusammenzukratzen.<br>Es war natürlich klar, dass es wie immer so kommen würde.  
>Er würde in den Kampf ziehen müssen – noch sagte er dem Mädchen an seiner Seite nichts davon, ließ ihr ihre selige Ungewissheit, die ihm selbst nie vergönnt gewesen war, und nahm kaum Notiz davon, wie sie ihn einen Streber, einen Biedermann und ein „braves Kindchen" nannte, und sich nach der Verkündung, dass Misato ihr nichts zu sagen hatte, solang hier sturmfreie Bude war, in ihr Zimmer zurückzog um den „wirklich wichtigen Dingen" zu fröhnen – dazu zählte sie die Schule, wie es auch jeder Erwachsene tat, sie war sich nur zu stolz, um im selben Raum mit ihm die selbe Tätigkeit auszuüben.<br>Sie war zu ehrgeizig, um sich weiteres Versagen zu erlauben, und ihr gelegentliches Fragen nach der Bedeutung eines Schriftzeichens verriet, dass sie wohl brav lerne.  
>Er antwortete mit Nicken, Kopfschütteln und minimalen Wortfetzen auf ihre Fragen, rang sich jedoch entgegen besserer Vorsätze nicht mehr dazu durch, auch nur einen weiteren Satz auf die Heftseite unter seinen Händen zu setzten – Seine ungeschickten Finger wollten den nicht Füller nicht mehr halten, jetzt, wo diese ungewisse Ahnung sie durchströmte.<br>Jetzt noch klar zu denken konnte er vergessen, er quälte sich bei jedem Wort, schweifte in Gedanken ab bei jedem Nebensatz.  
>Seine Ahnung wurde bestätigt und seine Trägheit entschuldigt, als Misato schließlich eine gute Stunde später zurück in die Wohnung stürmte.<br>Sie sollten ins Hauptquartier, es war Zeit für den Kampf, Rei sei bereits verständigt.  
>Misato kam gerade scheinbar aus einem seismologischen Institut – Wenn man seine Städte auf einer kleinen Inselkette baute, unter der drei tektonische Platten aufeinandertrafen, tat gut daran, jeden noch so kleinen Vulkan akribisch zu überwachen, wenn er nicht eines Morgens unvorbereitet Lava in seinem Vorgarten antreffen wollte.<br>Seid der weiträumigen Erdbebenkatastrophe einige Jahre zuvor war die Überwachungen des Erdinneren nur noch rigoroser geworden als zuvor, und so dürfte es wohl kaum jemanden wundern, dass ein seltsamer Schatten in einem Vulkan nicht unbemerkt blieb.  
>Das Bild war ungenau gewesen, bedeutete aber einen Festkörper inmitten von geschmolzenen Gestein, wo Druck und Hitze eigentlich fast alle natürlichen Strukturen verflüssigt haben sollte.<br>Als Misato mit Hyuuga im Schlepptau die Kontrolle über das Institus übernommen und sich den „Fleck" mittels einer Forschungssonde, die kurz nach Aufnahme der Bilder implodiert war genauer angesehen hatte, hatte sich der Verdacht bestätigt: Ein Engel.  
>„Aber… Es ist doch gar kein Alarm ausgerufen worden…" wunderte sich Shinji, als ihm die Neuigkeiten verkündet wurden.<br>„Das ist auch nicht nötig, der Engel wurde meilenweit von jedem bewohnten Gebiet gesichtet, und scheint sich auch nicht weiter von der Stelle zu bewegen – Ritsuko meint, dass der Engel sich noch in einer Art Entwicklungsstadium befindet. Du hast doch neulich gefragt, ob wir die Engel nicht mal zuerst angreifen können, oder, Asuka?  
>Vielleicht können wir das jetzt."<br>Das rothaarige Mädchen grinste.  
>Perfekt, perfekt, endlich geschah an diesem versauten Tag mal etwas Gutes!<br>Da war sie, ihre willkommene Abwechslung, ihre lang ersehnte Chance, allen zu zeigen, was sie drauf hatte.

Augenblicklich wies Misato die zwei Children an, sofort mit ihr mitzukommen. Noch bevor sie den Aufzug erreicht hatten, hatte Misato ihr Telefon gezückt und das Hauptquartier angemeldet. Am anderen Ende meldete sich, wenn Shinji sich nicht täuschte, der Techniker mit den längeren Haaren – Aoba? – Der mit den etwas kürzeren Haaren und der Brille hatte eine etwas höhere Stimme.  
>„Verständige bitte den Commander und sag ihm, dass wir eine Genehmigung für einen A-17 brauchen!"<br>„Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst. Diese Leitung ist nicht abhörsicher."  
>„Ich weiß, deshalb musst du mich auch gleich auf der sicheren Leitung zurückrufen…"<p>

-

Ein A-17? Diese Frau musste schon ganz schön Mumm in den Knochen haben, um etwas von dieser Tragweite einfach so vorzuschlagen, ja, seine Zustimmung fast wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit zu behandeln, auf die sie sich einfach so verlassen konnte.  
>Dennoch, Ikari schätzte diese Frau.<br>Sie war immer zu allem bereit, und löste ihre Probleme trotz ihrer teils unorthodoxen Methoden immer zuverlässig und effizient.  
>Sie hatte die Art von Pragmatismus, dessen nicht-haben sich die Menschheit in diesen Zeiten nicht mehr leisten konnte.<br>„Wirst du das etwa erlauben?" fragte Fuyutsuki, sein Entsetzen ungenügend verbergend, als Ikaris ‚Nein' eine Weile ausgeblieben war.  
>„Ja, das werde ich."<br>„Aber, Ikari…"  
>„Captain Katsuragis Vorschlag kommt mir gerade recht. Es gibt da etwas, was ich gerne Überprüfen würde…"<p>

-

„Ein A-17? Sie meinen einen Präventivschlag?"  
>„Ganz recht." Versicherte Ikari sofort ohne jegliche Umschweife, Rechtfertigungen oder Euphemismen, der den schwarzen Klötzen, die seine Vorgesetzten repräsentierten dieses Mal an der Seite seiner getreuen rechten Hand gegenüberstehend.<br>„Das ist viel zu gefährlich." Stellte der amerikanische Vertreter SEELEs klar. „Haben Sie schon vergessen, was vor 15 Jahren passiert ist?"  
>„Es ist eine Chance, die man nutzen sollte. Bis jetzt haben wir uns nur verteidigt; Jetzt bietet sich uns zum ersten Mal die Möglichkeit, in die Offensive zu gehen."<br>„Das ist das Risiko nicht Wert." Entschied Keel in der Absicht, das Gespräch zu beenden.  
>Jetzt hatte Ikari sie dort, wo er sie wollte, obgleich es nicht so aussehen mochte – Es stimmte schon, auch beim Auslösen des Second Impacts hatte man sich an eine scheinbar ruhende Kreatur mit der Frucht des Lebens gewagt, aber da waren etliche Variablen ähnlich gewesen, und es war ja nicht so, als ob es das erste Mal wäre, dass sie so etwas versuchten…<br>„Aber Sie wissen doch, wie wertvoll es für uns wäre, ein neues Versuchsobjekt zu bekommen – Einen lebenden Engel. Das Projekt, das in Bethany Bay fehlgeschlagen ist, könnte so fortgesetzt werden. Angesichts der zahlreichen Beschwerden, die ich von Ihnen bezüglich des Zwischenfalls erhalten habe, wundert es mich, dass Sie nicht sofort zugestimmt haben. Immerhin ist es nicht so, als ob wir noch über weitere Engel-Testsubjekte verfügen würden, nicht?"  
>Ikari wünschte, er könnte ihre Gesichter sehen, das leichteste Zurückweichen, den Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Die kurze Stille sagte ihm jedoch genug.<br>…Weitere Engel in Gefangenschaft…? Experimente, von denen er nichts wissen sollte?  
>Oder hatten sie in Bethany Bay etwas herausgefunden, dass nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war?<br>Das Marduk-Projekt, bei dem den Schlangenwesen eine Art Entryplug eingesetzt worden war, sodass es gleich einem EVA kontrolliert werden konnte – vielleicht durch das Fourth Child, oder weitere nebulöse Gestalten, hätte einiges, was Ikari fr seine eigenen Pläne brauchte, obsolet gemacht, und ihm ein gewisses Macht- und Wissensmonopol genommen, und zudem würde das Ausbrechen des Engels das Verschwinden des Schlüssels kaschieren , daher hatte er das ganze Sabotieren lassen. Jetzt aber erschien es ihm, als ob er nur an der Oberfläche eines großen Eisberges kratzen würde – Und dann war da das Problem mit dem ewig geheimnisvollen EVA 08…  
>So oder so, er hatte genau die richtige Frage gestellt – Was man auch daran sah, das Keel lieber einlenkte, als sie zu beantworten: „Ein Versagen werde ich nicht dulden."<br>Dann schwanden die Monolithen, und die beiden Männer von NERV fanden sich in einer großen Halle mit grünen Wänden – Die holographische Kammer.  
>„Er wird es nicht dulden?" empörte sich Fuyutsuki, nachdem er sich das ganze Gespräch über mit stoischer Gelassenheit zurückgehalten hatte. „Ist ihm nicht klar, dass ein Versagen das Ende der gesamten Menschheit bedeuten würde?"<br>Auch bei seinem direkten Vorgesetzten war er sich da nicht immer sicher, zumal er sich selten dazu bequemte, eine Antwort abzugeben.  
>„…Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Ikari?"<br>Der Commander grinste nur verborgen in den Raum unter seinen Handschuhen.  
>Egal, was für Versuche an diesem Engel erfolgen würden, dieses Mal würden sich alle Erkenntnisse auf seinem Schreibtisch bündeln, und er würde erfahren, was diese alten Männer so mühevoll vor ihm verbargen.<p>

-

„Ein A-17?" Mitsurugi Minoru blickte seine wasserstoffblonde Vorgesetzte und deren junge Untergebe fragend an. Ihm schien irgendetwas entfernt zu verwirren. „Der Engel soll also vernichtet werden, bevor er die volle Reife erlangt."  
>„Nicht ganz. Der Commander plant, ihn einzufangen. Sie waren am Bau des Cocytus-Systems in Bethany Base beteiligt, daher werden Sie für diese Mission zum Brückenpersonal gezählt und für die Erbauung des Fangsystems herangezogen."<br>„Ich fühle mich geehrt, Ma'am." Entgegnete der sonst eher lockere, dunkelhaarige Mann mit einem sich stetig verfestigenden Ausdruck des Ernstes. „Ich werde mein bestes Versuchen, auch wenn es etwas ganz anderes ist, ob das Zielobjekt fest im Ein sitzt oder transportiert werden muss…"  
>„Es wird wohl wesentlich schwerer, einen Engel zu fangen, als ihn nur zu zerstören…" berichtete Ibuki. „Wir wissen nicht, ob nicht schon die kleinste Erschütterung oder Berührung ausreicht, um eine Katastrophe auszulösen…"<br>„Dann berühren wir es am besten gar nicht." Meinte Mitsurugi. „Ich schlage vor, wir benutzen eine Art optische Zange. Die Eigenschaften des Materials, aus dem die Engel bestehen, dürfte das einfach machen."  
>„Optische Zange?" fragte Ibuki.<br>Dr. Akagi schienen diese Worte jedoch erheblich mehr zu sagen: „So, wie man sie für Versuche mit mikroskopischen Komplexen wie Nanostrukturen benutzt?"  
>„Genau. Diese kann man nicht berühren, weil sie zu klein sind, aber das Prinzip ließe sich, durch genug Energie verstärkt, sicher auch auf Objekte anwesenden, die man aus anderen Grunden nicht mechanisch erfassen kann. Ich dachte da an einen modifizierten Schnittlaser."<br>„Aber zwei Pole werden nicht reichen, das wird zu unsaubser und ruckelig. Wir brauchen einen regelrechten Käfig…."  
>„Die Energiemenge, die wir bräuchten, wäre zu groß wenn man daran denkt, dass unsere Kabel-Materialien durch die Bedingungen in diesem Vulkan eingeschränkt sind. Supraleitung können wir da drin vergessen…"<br>„Und wenn wir einen… Elektromagneten dazu nehmen…?" schlug Maya vorsichtig vor. „Oder wir können… die Frequenzen variieren…"  
>„Sehr gut, Maya!" lobte Dr. Akagi. „Damit könnte es klappen… Lass gleich die Magi ein paar Berechnungen darüber anstellen, wir müssen uns beeilen. Keiner weiß, wann der Engel schlüpfen könnte… Katsuragi dürfte jeden Moment mit den Kindern hier ankommen…"<p>

-

„Das ist ein Engel?"  
>Wenn Shinji das bizarre Wesen auf dem schattenspielartigen Bild sah, fühlte er sich eher auf angenehme Weise an einen menschlichen Embryo erinnert. Es hatte Füße und richtige Hände, mit allen fünf Fingern.<br>Dass es so menschenähnlich aussah, gefiel ihm gar nicht und führte kleine Klümpchen eines flauen Gefühls in seine Magengrube.  
>Wie üblich erklärte Dr. Akagi den Children, die ihr nun zum ersten Mal zu dritt gegenüber standen, kühl und professionell den Plan: „Genau, er befindet sich in einer Art Puppe oder Chrysalis in einer Art frühem Reifestadium. Das primäre Ziel der Operation ist es, den Engel lebendig und möglichst unbeschädigt gefangenzunehmen."<br>„Und wenn das fehlschlägt?" fragte Asuka, für die sich „lebend Gefangennehmen" ziemlich langweilig anhörte. Die geschminkten Lippen der Wissenschaftlerin erzählten dem Rotschopf genau das, was sie hören wollte: „In diesem Fall muss das Zielobjekt sofort zerstört werden. Soweit alles verstanden?"  
>„Ja." Versicherte das Trio.<br>„Dann gut. Wer von euch wird die Operation ausführen?"  
>Das war der Moment, denn Shinji gefürchtet, und Asuka freudig erwartet hatte.<br>Er erschreckte sich fast ein bisschen, als Captain Shikinami fröhlich ihren Arm hob und ohne Rücksicht auf sein nahegelegenes Trommelfell ausrief: „Ich! Bitte, lasst mich es machen! Ich liebe Tauchen!"  
>Dieses naive Mädchen… Bei dieser Aktion könnte ihr doch sonst was zustoßen…<br>Und doch war es für Shinji eine ganz neue Erfahrung – würde dieser Kampf am Ende ganz ohne ihn ablaufen, ohne das er leiden und ohne dass sich Yuis Worte, die er nach all den Instruktionen der letzten Minuten kaum zusammenkratzen konnte, in irgendeiner Form bewahrheiten würden.  
>Er wusste nicht, ob er sich erleichtert oder unnütz fühlte, doch letzten Endes traute er dem Braten ohnehin nicht. Am Ende würde doch alles an ihm hängen bleiben, wie sonst auch – Er schien regelrecht dazu verdammt zu sein…<br>Nur schien der Dämon, der ihn verflucht hatte, heute wohl seinen freien Tag zu haben:  
>„Asuka. Du wirst es machen."<br>Shinji staunte mit großen Augen.  
>Das war für ihn ganz neu, dass ihm jemand seine Last vollkommen abnehmen würde…<br>„YEAH!" rief sie aus. „Das wird das reinste Kinderspiel!"  
>Shinji würde dieses Mädchen nie verstehen. Was für eine Art von Mensch musste man sein, um sich bei der Vorstellung, in einen aktiven Vulkan zu steigen, in irgendeiner Form zu freuen?<br>Stimmt, auch Yui hatte von Vulkanen gesprochen – Vulkan bedeutet Vulkan, hatte sie gesagt.  
>Im Nachhinein schien es seltsam, dass es ihm nicht eingeleuchtet hatte, dass sie damit einen wirklichen, physischen Vulkan gemeint hatte.<br>Aber hatte sie nicht auch etwas von „retten" und „reinspringen" gesagt…?  
>So wie es aussah, würde es Asuka sein, die da hineinspringen würde.<br>Vielleicht… stand die Zukunft ja doch noch nicht fest.  
>Shinji wollte das unbedingt glauben können.<br>„Und was ist mir mir?" fragte Ayanami schließlich, da die Einsatzbesprechung sich ohne die Erwähnung ihres Namens dem Ende zuzuneigen schien.  
>Ibuki erklärte, dass die Spezialausrüstung für den Vulkan mit dem Prototyp nicht kompatibel sei, und dass dieser zwar bereits repariert, aber noch ungetestet sei.<br>„Du wirst dich bis auf weiteres im Hauptquartier bereithalten."  
>„Verstanden." Versicherte Rei. Wenn sie irgendwie enttäuscht war, dann merkte man es ihr jedenfalls nicht an.<br>Doch für Asuka war es selbstverständlich, dass das zurückbleiben eine Kränkung darstellte, und es freute sie nur zu sehr. Endlich bekam diese eingebildete Tussi, die dem Papasöhnchen heute Morgen beim Schwimmen ihren ach so tollen Körper vor die Nase gehalten hatte, mal zu hören, wo ihr Platz war, und wie absolut nutzlos und überflüssig sie war!  
>Die würde in Zukunft sicher nicht mehr zu überheblich tun – doch natürlich ließ es sich Asuka nicht nehmen, ihr noch etwas Salz in die Wunden zu reiben, um auf Nummer sicherzugehen.<br>Obwohl dieser Tag beschissen angefangen hatte, schien er jetzt immer besser zu werden.  
>„Ach, du armes Prinzesschen!" spottete sie in einem gespielt-freundschaftlichen Tonfall, sich provokant-grinsend nach vorne lehnend, um an Shinji vorbei gucken zu können. „Du Ärmste verpasst ja den ganzen Spaß!"<br>„Da wir nicht wissen, wie viel Zeit uns bleibt, werden wir schnellstmöglich aufbrechen. Macht euch bereit."

-

Bereit machen, das hieß bei Asuka und den anderen Children in erster Linie, sich umziehen und sich zu den Cages begeben – Für diesen Auftrag waren jedoch aufgrund etlicher Begebenheiten besondere Vorbereitungen und spezielles Equiptment nötig.  
>Unter anderem hatte Dr. Akagi da einen neuen Anzug für sie.<br>Als sich dieser jedoch an die Formen ihres Körpers geschmiegt hatte, fiel es Asuka schwer zu sagen, was daran so speziell sein sollte. Das Gummi schien geringfügig dicker zu sein, aber ob das so einen großen Unterschied machte?  
>„Ist das wirklich ein Hitzeschutzanzug?" fragte das Second Child sicherheitshalber noch mal nach, wobei sie suchend an sich runter guckte.<br>„Der fühlt sich genauso an wie der normale…"  
>Dr. Akagi riet ihr bloß, einfach mal den Knopf am anderen Handgelenk zu drücken.<br>Doch auch, wenn die Wissenschaftlerin wenigstens das Taktgefühl gehabt hätte, um das arglose Mädchen zu warnen, so hätte sie doch nichts aus dem grauenhaften Prozess vorbereiten können, den sie mit diesem Knopfdruck da ausgelöst hatte.  
>Es war wohl der Traum eines jeden perversen Schwabbelfetischisten – Einem einst makellosen, durch mühevolles Kalorienzählen auf dem perfekten Idealgewicht gehaltenem Mädchen schwollen Bauch, Schenkel und Brüste an, bis sie einer lebenden Christbaumkugel glich, die kaum noch zwischen die Spinde im Umkleideraum passte.<br>„Aaaaah! Was zur Hölle soll das hier?" rief sie selbstverständlich entgeistert aus.  
>Doch Dr. Akagis Folterpartie hatte geraderst begonnen: „Einheit Zwei wäre dann auch so weit…."<p>

-

„N-NEIN! Was… was ist das denn jetzt?"  
>Die Wissenschaftlerin stand vor einem gigantischen, weißen Ding, das unangenehme Ähnlichkeit mit einer Kreuzung aus Spielzeugroboter und Astronauten darstellte.<br>„Das ist die D-Ausrüstung für Einsätze unter extremen Bedingungen. Sie schützt vor Hitze, Druck und Strahlung."  
>Nur, das es Asuka wohl egal gewesen wäre, wenn das Ding sie völlig unverwundbar gemacht hätte – Das alles änderte nicht daran, dass es verdammt noch Mal grässlich aussah – Und sie hatte sich schon gefreut!<br>„Ist das etwa… mein EVA 02?"  
>Der Kopfpartie, die hinter dem „Visier" hervorlugte, war das wohl der Fall.<br>Aber was redete sie da, ihr eigenes Aussehen war ja nicht wesentlich erbaulicher.  
>Mit dem Monstrum von einem Anzug sah sie so dermaßen fett aus, dass ihre Haare stat wie normal herunterzuhängen, komplett an der Oberfläche dieses Dings entlangfielen.<br>Nein!  
>Um nichts in der Welt würde sie sich das antun!<br>Eine Frau musste doch heutzutage ihre Würde und ihre Prinzipien haben und was es noch so alles gab. So gut, wie es der Schwabbelanzug zuließ, versuchte Asuka, ihre Hände in die Hüften zu stemmen.  
>„KOMMT NICHT IN DIE TÜTE! Ich mach das nicht! Eher sterbe ich, als das ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit als lebender Luftballon präsentiere! Nehmt doch das Papasöhnchen da hinten!"<br>Verlangte sie, mit ausgestreckten Arm auf das gerade praktischerweise in der Gegend herumstehende Third Child deutend, das angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihn offensichtlich nicht lieb hatte, ein wenig geknickt aussah. „So eine Aufgabe ist doch eh eher was für den!"  
>Na toll.<br>Da war es wieder. O, Third Child, komme und löse du das Problem, ich verzage an mangelndem Bocke! Wann würde es diesem Mädchen endlich klar werden, dass diese ganze Sache hier kein Spaß war? Es war genau wie bei der Sache mit dem Ausflug – Sie schien zu denken, dass sie immer nur dann EVA-Pilotin sein konnte, wenn ihr gerade danach wahr.  
>Es war nicht so, dass Shinji Asuka nicht mochte – ganz im Gegenteil – aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie ihn manchmal wirklich aufs heftigste frustrierte.<br>Zu Shinjis zunächst scheinbarem Glück schien jemand, deren Anwesenheit zunächst keiner bemerkt hatte, aber einen recht guten Draht zu dem eitlen Rotschopf hatte, vorzuhaben, das Second Child etwas zu motivieren: „Hach, wie Schade! Und dabei hatte ich mich schon so darauf gefreut, dich in Aktion zu sehen."  
>Doch der gutgemeinte Versuch des unrasierten Geheimdienstlers ging leider mächtig nach hinten los und bewirkte im Endeffekt nur, das Asuka eilig davon rannte und sich im Eingang zu dem Korridor verschanzte, durch den sie gekommen war.<br>„Oh nein! Mein Schatz Kaji-san darf mich auf keinen Fall so sehen!"

„Das könnte zum Problem werden…"  
>„Es sieht so aus, ja." Berieten sich Dr. Akagi und ihre Asistentin. Shinji wurde schnell klar, dass es wohl alles nicht half. Es war wohl am Ende doch sein Schicksal…<br>„Gut, dann werde ich-"  
>„Ich werde gehen. Ich kann Einheit Zwei ebenfalls steuern."<br>Shinji wusste nicht, ob sie das tat, weil sie es einfach als ihre Pflicht betrachtete und genau wie er den Gesetzen der Vernunft gefolgt war, oder ob sie sich noch an seine Schilderungen seiner Ängste erinnerte, und ihn daher vor dem Kampf bewahren wollte, doch schon zum zweiten Mal war eine weitere Hand vor der seinen oben, bereit, ihn von dem zu erlösen, vor dem es ihn noch immer zutiefst graute, ganz gleich, ob er es bereits ohne Murren zu ertragen wusste.  
>Dieses Mal war Ayanami seine Retterin, ihre simple, gehobene, weiß-umhüllte Hand war diejenige, die ihn vor seinem Los erlösen sollte…<br>Doch irgendwas daran wollte Asuka überhaupt nicht schmecken – Schlagartig wurde es ihr klar, dass diese ach so gehorsame Strebertussi kurz davor war, ihr ihre Rolle als EVA-Pilotin wegzunehmen… So… so ging das nicht. Das sie Shinji vorschickte, um ihn zu erniedrigen, dass ging ja noch, da war sie es, die bestimmte. Aber das diese Asoziale einfach meinte, sie ersetzen können wie ein kaputtes Bauteil, sie dastehen lassend wie das trotzige Kleinkind, dass sie bei Tod und Teufel nicht sein wollte, das ging nicht. Und dann musste sich das Flittchen vor dem Third Child noch so als Retterin aufführen, so dass er schön so feige sein konnte, wie es ihm beliebte.  
>Nein.<br>Bis aufs tiefste beleidigt drehte sich Asuka, die schon im Weggehen gewesen war, die die Richtung des hirnlosen Prinzesschens und des bescheuerten Third Childs, das wie üblich nichts unternahm.  
>Hatte sie nicht schon vorher von Krieg gesprochen?<br>Nein, jetzt hatte sich diese Tussi die große Captain Shikinami wirklich zum Feid gemacht!  
>Der würde sie es zeigen!<br>Ohne, dass Shinji etwas anderes tun konnte, als angesichts der plötzlich auftretenden, seiner Meinung nach unverhältnismäßigen Zurschaustellung von Feindseligkeit verblüfft bis verstört zu blicken, war Asuka schon blitzschnell zurückgeschnellt und hatte dem Prinzesschen des Commanders mit einer schnellen, brüsken Handgreiflichkeit klar gemacht, dass sie ihre Patchhändchen mal schön bei sich behalten konnte.  
>Ihr direkt in die Augen sehend, damit sie die Lektion auch deutlich verstand, erklärte Asuka dieser Asozialen genau, was Sache war: „Tut mir leid, aber den Entryplug von meinem EVA 02 wirst du nur über meine Leiche betreten! Sorry Leute, aber bevor ihr das First Child schickt, gehe ich lieber selbst!"<p>

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß es sieht scheußlich aus…" meinte sie hoch blickend zu ihrem Evangelion, dem einzigen Freund, den sie unter diesem treulosen Haufen noch hatte. „Wir holen dich da bald wieder raus!"

-

Schon wenige Minuten darauf waren beide EVAs in den üblichen Transportflugzeugen in den Himmel geschossen worden, wobei es für EVA 02 und das Spezialequipment einer besonderen Halterung bedurfte, so dass sie ziemlich doof aussehend in der Luft hing, wo sie alle sehen konnten – Nicht gerade das, was man sich unter dem Alltag der coolen Retterin der Menschheit vorstellte.  
>Als sie die provisorische Basis erreichten, war dort zumindest schon alles vorbereitet - Man hatte sich eine Felspalte gesucht, an deren Grund man das Magma deutlich glühen sehen konnte. Die Oberfläche schien ein wenig zähflüssiger, weil das Material an der Luft wohl schon teils erkaltet war, doch dieser dünnen Schicht, die an die Haut eines hausgemachten Puddings erinnerte, laut den anwesenden Wissenschaftlern mit einem simplen Laserschuss zu behelfen.<br>Man hatte also über der Spalte eine Art Kran aufgebaut, an dem man Asuka mit dem Stromkabel und fünf Kühlmittelleitungen als Verbindungsseil herablassen wollte.  
>Diese wurde rasch in Position gehängt und bekam den Käfig für den Engel schon einmal in die zahngenhaften „Hände" des Hitzeequipments gedrückt – Es fühlte sich komisch an, diese mechanischen Teile zu steuern, sie fühlte sich an den Händen etwas taub, als ob ihr war fehlen würde – Die „normalen" Hände des Evangelions waren ihr da deutlich lieber.<br>Währenddessen stand Shinji mit EVA 01 im Wesentlichen einfach nur unnütz neben der Basis und blickte in die Enge Felsspalte hinab – Er sollte sich hier im wesentlich bereithalten, fals irgendetwas schief gehen sollte, sozusagen als Ersatzmann – Sie hatten sogar ein zweites D-Typ-Kostüm mitgeschleppt, auch wenn sie EVA 01 noch nicht hineingesteckt hatten, für den Fall, dass es an der Oberfläche zu einem Kampf kommen sollte.  
>Es war seltsam… bisher waren die Engel doch immer irgendwie vom Meer her gekommen, nicht? Und… was hatte Yui noch mal gesagt?<br>Irgendwas, von wegen er müsse nicht viel machen, solle sich aber zum reinspringen bereithalten, wenn er ‚sie' retten wollte… Hatte Yui ihm damit sagen wollen, das etwas schiefgehen würde… und das er eingreifen würden müsse?  
>Würde es am Ende doch nicht ohne ihn gehen?<br>So oder so, die Federn in seinem inneren Uhrwerk waren aufs äußerste Angespannt.  
>Oh, er hatte sich doch nie gewünscht, von der Zukunft wissen zu können, er wusste auch so schon, das schlimme Dinge auf ihn zukamen, da konnte man ihm doch wenigstens noch die Hoffnung lassen! Und dann war sie auch noch so unppräzise sein, konnte sie ihm nichts Genaueres sagen?<br>Das Asuka von den Ereignissen überhaupt nicht belastet zu sein schien, vergrößerte Shinjis Nervosität nur noch… Sie schien ihm wie ein naives Kind, das, na ja, eben fröhlich über einem Vulkan baumelte. Es bedurfte keiner Metapher, wenn die Realität aussagekräftig genug war.  
>Er wollte sie irgendwie beschützen, sie in seiner Nähe wissen, aber wie sollte er das schaffen, wenn sie hunderte Meter unter ihm sein würde? Sie hatten nur einen Kran.<br>Doch die Anzahl von Asukas Sorgen belief sich leider auch nur auf eins:  
>„Wo ist denn Kaji-san abgeblieben?"<br>„Diesen Vollidioten wirst du hier nicht antreffen!" stellte Misato auch klar. „Und was sollte er auch hier, er gehört weder zur technischen noch nur Einsatzabteilung!"  
>„Oooch…" schmollte sie. „Und dabei hatte ich doch gehofft, dass er mich endlich mal in Aktion sehen würde…"<br>Die hatte vielleicht Sorgen…  
>Oder vielleicht, so dachte Shinji, war er ja einfach nur eifersüchtig.<p>

-

Zu Kajis Verteidigung war zu sagen, dass er ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, ganz so, wie er es auch angekündigt hatte, dabei zu sein, um die Heldentaten seines früheren Schützlings zu bewundern. Dann aber bekam er einen wichtigen Anruf, der ihn zu einem Treffen aufforderte, das sich weder absagen noch verschieben ließ – Die Kontaktperson aus dem Innenministerium würde nicht warten, die jüngsten Vorkommnisse schienen bei denen da oben nicht wirklich auf Beifall gestoßen sein.  
>Das Treffen fand in einer Seilbahn statt, und jeder der beiden Menschen, sie sich an den entgegengesetzten Enden des Wagons gegenübersaßen wusste ganz genau, dass sie vom jeweils anderen benutzt wurden.<br>Sie machten sich also gar nicht erst die Mühe, einander in die Augen zu sehen.  
>„Ein A-17 beinhaltet auch, dass alle momentanen Budgets eingefroren werden."<br>„Und das bedeutet wohl für einen Haufen von Leuten Ärger, nicht?" fragte Kaji scheinbar gelassen.  
>Die Dame aus dem Ministerium, die mit einem kleinen Hündchen und einer rosa Bluse gekommen war, blieb zwar höflich und freundlich, war jedoch nicht verlegen wenn es darum ging, ihren Hauptkritikpunkt zu äußern: Wieso haben sie es nicht aufgehalten?"<br>„Es gibt keinen Vorwand, den ich vorschieben könnte. Der Befehl kommt von ganz oben, und das Komitee hat bereits zugestimmt."  
>„Aber wenn man bedenkt, dass ein versagen von NERV das Ende der ganzen Menschheit bedeuten könnte…"<br>„Keine Sorge. Dafür sind die nicht arrogant genug."  
>Auch, wenn die Dame Kaji nicht so ganz glaubte, und sich beim Anblick seines lässigen Lächelns fragen musste, ob nicht er es war, deren Arroganz ihn verblendete – Auch, wenn er angab, auf ihrer Seite zu stehen, und etwas zugängiger und normaler erschien, so war er doch einer von ihnen, einer von den Menschen, die mit EVA zu tun hatten – so gab es für seine Aussage einen sicheren Grund, eine Sicherheitsmaßname, die getroffen worden war – als er ihr davon erzählte, verging ihr Lächeln– Der Commander von NERV war, wie Kaji es ausdrückte, nicht die Art von Mensch, der halbe Sachen machte, und äußerst konsequent – Das sollte auch dessen Sohn erfahren, als er ebendiese Maßnahme als entferntes Glitzern am Himmel wahrnahm.<p>

„Was… ist das…?" fragte er, leicht verwundert.  
>Die Antwort kam durch das Intercom von dem Pavillion her, in dem Dr. Akagi, Ibuki und der ältere Mitsurugi am mitgebrachten Kabelsalat für die Messgeräte am EM-Käfig herumwerkelten. Es war erstere, die knapp und mit ihrer üblichen kälte, die zu ihm sprach:<br>„Das sind die UN-Streitkräfte. Die haben den Befehl, hier bis zum Ende der Operation Warteschleifen zu drehen."  
>„Dann sind sie hier um uns zu unterstützen?" fragte Asuka begeistert, naiv wie sie nun einmal war. Dr. Akagi konnte über diese Kinderchens nur lächeln. „Unterstützen", das war es auch, was wohl auf den offiziellen Papieren stehen würde, doch was die Realität anbelangte, so würde die falsche Blondine es vorziehen, das etwas differenzierter zu sehen: „So ähnlich. Die sind sozusagen hier, um hinterher aufzuräumen."<br>„Falls wir… versagen sollten." Setzte Maya zum Zwecke der Verständlichkeit hinzu.  
>Das Fünkchen Angst in ihrer Stimme war alles, nur kein gutes Omen.<br>„Und… das heißt?"  
>„Das sie im Fall, dass die Operation fehlschlägt, eine N²-Miene abwerfen und alles hier mitsamt dem Engel vernichten werden… und uns natürlich mit." Erklärte Ritsuko scheinbar gleichgültig.<br>Asuka merkte man wieder das junge Mädchen an, dass sie eigentlich war: „Das ist ja furchtbar!"  
>Sie hatte Recht. Sein eigenes Leben konnte sie von ihm aus verheizen wie sie wollten, das würden sie ohnehin tun, egal, ob er zustimmte, oder nicht, aber Asuka, Misato, Dr. Akagi, die ganzen Techniker… Nagatos Vater… Letzterer war sicher nicht der einzige hier, der noch Kinder zu versorgen hatte, die Eltern von den meisten Leuten aus seiner Klasse arbeiteten bei NERV… Wer nahm es sich heraus, Menschenleben aufzuwiegen als wären sie bessere Kartoffeln?<br>Shinji spürte augenblicklich die Wut in sich aufsteigen, schon allein, weil er das Gefühl hatte, das Mädchen, dass sich da todesmutig in den Vulkan stürzen wollte, irgendwie beschützen musste. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass dieser Kelch nicht an ihm hätte vorbeigehen sollen, als sei Asuka an seiner Stelle dort unten.  
>Sie begriff doch gar nicht den Ernst der Lage, das war das erste Mal, dass sie allein in den Kampf zog!<br>„Wer… würde so einen grausamen Befehl geben?" verlangte er empört zu wissen.  
>Da war etwas hartes, Eckiges in seiner für gewöhnlich noch so knabenhaften Stimme.<br>Auch diese Information lieferte ihm die Wissenschaftlerin, ohne das sich in ihrem Gesicht etwas regte als ihr Mund: „Commander Ikari."  
>Shinji war deutlich schockiert und fragte sich, warum.<br>Machte es denn immer noch aus, wenn dieser Mann ihn wie ein ersetzbaresWerkzeug behandelte? Solange er noch Rei hatte, konnte ihn wohl der Teufel holen. Und Asuka?  
>Das Third Child würde sich wundern, wenn der Kerl überhaupt ihren Namen kannte.<br>Rei bedeutete ihm was, Shinji selbst war der Typ mit den besten Kampfergebnissen, aber Asuka, die war für seinen Vater wohl nicht mehr als eine billige Handlangerin, die er jederzeit ersetzen konnte….  
>Dieser… dieser miese Kerl…! Saß einfach hoch oben auf seinem Stühlchen, steckte die Finger ineinander und erfreute sich daran, andere herumkommandieren und die Drecksarbeit machen zu lassen – Nie würde er sich selbst zu irgendetwas bequemen, dieser Heuchler! Immer, wenn er begann, zu hoffen, dass er vielleicht ein anständiger Mensch sein konnte, tat er etwas neues, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, wie wenig er sich um die Gefühle seines Sohnes scherte.<br>Aber was erwartete er auch von jemandem, der die eigene Frau als Versuchskaninchen benutzte und seinen eigenen Sohn in diese schreckliche Kampfmaschine steckte?

Doch egal, wie sehr er sich innerlich aufregte, die Emotionen eines simplen vierzehnjährigen Jungen waren kein Vorwand, der die Welt dazu überreden würde, inne zu halten, ganz egal, wie sehr er sich irgendwie aufregen oder abreagieren wollte – Die Show musste weitergehen, es war Zeit für den Beginn der Operation, und so fühlte sich das Third Child, dass sich zuvor doch so gut wie möglich innerlich gestählt hatte, trotz allem noch innerlich aufgewülhlt, als er über das Intercom berichtet bekam, wie sie per Laser ein Loch in die oberste, teilweise erkaltete Lavaschicht schmolzen und begannen, Asuka herab zu lassen.  
>Yuis Worte, die er vorhin fast schon wieder zusammengepuzzelt hatte, entglitten seinen Händen wie die Erinnerung an einen Traum in den Morgenstunden.<br>Mit jedem Meter, um den sich Asuka dem glühenden Höllenschlund unter ihr näherte, wollte er schreien, treten und fragen, wieso sie ihm und dem Mädchen, dass er liebte, so etwas antaten und wieso sie unbedingt in den Vulkan geworfen worden musste.  
>Er wollte bitten und flehen um an ihrer Stelle gehen zu dürfen, sodass ein unwichtiger, schwacher Mensch in Gefahr kam und kein wunderschöner, erfolgreicher, doch dazu war es zu spät, und sie würde es auch nicht wollen.<br>Sie hatte gemeint, bereit zu sein, aber die Art, wie sie das versichert hatte, als sei es die blödeste Frage aller Zeiten überzeugte ihn nur davon, dass sie es nicht war.  
>Das schlimmste war, das Asuka den erst der Lage auch jetzt, nachdem sie von der Skrupellosigkeit ihrer Vorgesetzten erfahren hatte, nicht zu verstehen schien.<br>„Uh, dass sieht ganz schön heiß aus…" merkte sie an, als spreche sie vom Aussehen einer ekligen Sache, die sie wohl oder übel putzen müssen würde, um an ihr Taschengeld zu kommen.  
>Ihr üblicher Übermut kehrte innerhalb von Sekunden zurück, beflügelt von ihrem Drang, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, der jetzt, wo sie dazu kam, sich in einem Soloeinsatz zu beweisen, weiter angeheizt worden war: „Hey Shinji! Guck mal! Spagat-Lavabombe!"<br>Als das glühende Blut der Erde sie verschlang, konnte er nur seufzen.  
>Oh, wenn sie doch nur vorsichtiger wäre.<br>Sich reichlich nutzlos vorkommend konnte das Third Child nichts weiter tun, als zuzusehen, wie mehr und mehr Kabel in Richtung Erdkern verschwanden, während die Techniker unentwegt die stetig steigende Tiefe ansagten.  
>Das ging dann eine ganze Weile so weiter, in der nichts weiter geschah, als dass das second Child weiter und weiter hinabgelassen wurde, was Shinji nur in aller Deutlichkeit klar machte, wie tief unten sie war – mehr als einen ganzen Kilometer, wenn ihr dort unten etwas geschah, würde sie keiner mehr zurückholen, geschweige denn retten können.<br>Er fragte sich, ob überhaupt je ein Mensch so tief in der Erde gewesen war.  
>Selbstverständlich sehnte er sich ständig danach, dass sie einfach etwas sagen und ihm irgendwie bestätigen würde, dass sie irgendwie lebte.<br>Sie war doch sonst immer so eine Plaudertasche, aber jetzt hatte sie sich im Grunde nur gemeldet, um anzugeben, dass sie nichts sehen könne und deshalb auf CT-Monitor umschalte – doch auch so war das Sichtfeld gering und die Auswahl an Dingen, die es zu sehen gab, hielt sich in Grenzen. Es gab in alles Himmelsrichtungen scheinbar nichts als Magma, Magma und nochmals Magma.  
>An sich war das zu erwarten gewesen, doch spätestens, als Asuka an der berechneten Position des Zielobjekts ankam, und ihr Blickfeld immer noch im Wesentlichen leer war, wurde dem NERV-Personal in der notdürftig aufgebauten Kommandozentrale klar, dass sie ein Problem hatten. Dr. Akagi brauchte auch nicht sehr lang, um festzustellen, welches: „Die Lavaströmung muss wohl etwas schneller gewesen sein, als wir es erwartet hatten."<br>Selbstverständlich brauchten die Techniker nicht allzu lange, um den Fehler in den Rechnungen zu korrigieren, doch das Problem war, das die tatsächliche Position scheinbar ein gutes Stück weiter unten lag, was bedeuten würde, dass man das Second Child in eine noch feindlichere Umgebung stecken musste, als man es geplant hatte.  
>Es ging weiter nach unten, näher an die Hölle.<br>„Gehen sie noch tiefer." Befahl sie in ihrem perfekt-einstudierten Autoritätston.  
>Die Art, wie die Techniker sie ihren Ohren nicht ganz trauend ansahen, zeugte von Zweifeln.<br>Dr. Akagi wusste nicht ganz, ob sie es bedenklich oder amüsant fand.  
>Das war bei Misato immer so eine interessante Frage… wie weit würde diese Frau gehen, um die Engel zu vernichten? Glaubte sie, die Fehler ihres Vaters ungeschickt machen zu können, in dem sie heute fertig brachte, woran er vor 15 Jahren gescheitert war?<br>Der EVA sank weiter, und langsam zeigten sich die Grenzen der Technik – Es gab Probleme mit einer der Kühlpumpen, und Asuka merkte es, dieses Geräusch des Zerbersten, dass schon seit den zerdepperten Tellern der Kindheit nie etwas Gutes verhießen hatte.  
>Den Ingenieuren, die das Teil gebaut hatten, konnte sie jedoch nichts vorwerfen, da sie vor etlicher Zeit die laut Gebrauchsanweisung maximale Tauchtiefe überschritten hatten.<br>Aber es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig – Das Zielobjekt war noch lange nicht in Sichtweite.  
>„Asuka, wie ist dein Status?" fragte sie, so sehr sie auch auf das Fortsetzen der Operation bestanden hatte – Dr. Akagi fragte sich, ob sie wohl ihr Gewissen beruhigen wollte.<br>Die Signale, die die Selbstüberschätzung des Mädchens an die Oberfläche sendete, dürften ihr dabei helfen: „Bei mir ist noch alles paletti, aber wenn ich fertig bin, will ich erst einmal unter die Dusche!"  
>„Keine Sorge, gkeich bist du da. Halt nur noch ein bisschen weiter durch. Weißt du was? Ich kenne hier in der Gegend ein paar tolle heiße Quellen. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, können wir ja alle drei dorthin gehen! Sozusagen als Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass euer Schulausflug ins Wasser gefallen ist. Na, wie wäre das?"<br>Interessant. Das wollte sie also auch wiedergutmachen. Sie wollte sich selbst vermutlich genauso sehr beruhigen wie das Mädchen.  
>Doch auch die schönsten Worte halfen nichts gegen die Fakten – Sie ließen sich nicht leugnen, nicht wenn die Halterung, die das Prog-Messer an EVA 02 befestigt hatte, unter dem schier monströsen Druck den Geist aufgab und der Oberseite der Erdkruste für immer ade sagte.<br>„Einheit Zwei hat das Prog-Messer verlassen."  
>Schließlich war es ausgerechnet Hyuuga, der sonst zumeist als Misatos treue, rechte Hand fungierte, der die Bedenken, die ohne Zweifel alle hatten, zuerst laut aussprach: „Captain Katsuragi! Das ist diesesmal keine unbemannte Sonde!"<br>Ihre kühl-professionelle Fassade hielt.  
>„Ich leite diese Operation, wie ich es für richtig halte. Fahren sie fort."<br>„Misato hat recht!" versicherte Asuka. „Ich komme schon klar. Lasst mich weiter runter!"  
>Es war egal, ob sie den fast ununterbrochenen Schweißfilm, der zwischen ihr und der inneren Schicht ihres Plugsuits lag, schon deutlich spüren konnte.<br>Für sie hatte es nie ein Zurück gegeben – Wenn sie diese Mission nicht zu Ende führen konnte, jetzt, wo endlich alle Augen auf ihr ruhten, hatte sie es verdient zu sterben. Der Tod wäre im Vergleich zu der Schmach und Entwürdigung einer Niederlage sogar die angenehmere Alternative. Es hieß also Erfolg oder Tod für sie.  
>Nach mehr als fast fünfhundert zusätzlichen Metern erreichte sie schließlich das, was die Techniker für die tatsächliche Position des Engels hielten – und dieses Mal schienen ihre Computer sie nicht im Stich gelassen zu haben – Da war sie, die Chrysalis des Engels.<br>Es war wenig mehr als ein ungewisser Schatten in der Form eines Ellipsoids, man konnte weder Oberflächenstruktur noch sonstige Details erkennen – Es war schwer zu übersehen, dass auch die Messgeräte, die zur Ausstattung des Evangelions gehörten, für ganz andere Bedingungen gedacht waren als diese hier.  
>Dr. Akagi hatte es mit einer Insektenpuppe verglichen, und da sie in Bio im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten nicht ständig gepennt hatte, hatte sie gehört, dass die Viecher im Puppenstadium teils nur aus schleimigem Zellmatsch bestanden, während sich selbst die inneren Organe komplett umbauten. Das klang sehr unappetitlich, aber es war besser, als sich dieses Ding als ein Ei vorzustellen, als daran zu denken, dass dieses Wesen ein… Baby sein könnte. Es war kein Mitleid, das sie da bewegte – Es war ekel.<br>Sie hatte Babys immer gehasst, diese halslosen, schreienden Homunculi mit den verzerrten Gesichtern, die andere gegen ihren Willen durch zugreifen auf uralten Erbgut manipulieren konnten. Sie sahen so lächerlich perfekt aus… fast wie Puppen.  
>Asuka hatte einmal ihre Stiefmutter darüber reden gehört, ob es denn Kinder zu bekommen nicht die billigste Form einer Puppe, eines künstlichen Menschen sei.<br>Babys sind so unglaublich perfekt auf eine Art und Weise, die andere Menschen nie wieder erreichen, sie werden sofort das wichtigste in einem Leben. Und sie sind so hilflos, völlig abhängig, als seien sie Symbionten, ja, Parasiten die nicht alleine leben können.  
>Babys erschaffen die Menschen in ihrem eigenen Abbild, doch sie können das nie alleine tun, sondern müssen sich immer anderen Fleisches bedienen, um ihren verfallenden Leib in irgendeiner Form zu erhalten. Und wenn das Kind dann überhaupt nicht oder zu sehr wie das eigene Ebenbild ist, dann lehnt man es ab. Es lohnt sich nicht, es macht viel Arbeit und am Ende wird man abhängig von der Hilfe, die man braucht, um das Kind großzuziehen, und es ist immer selbstzerstörerisch, Kinder zu bekommen – Es nimmt einem das Geld, die Zeit für die Arbeit und ruiniert einem den Körper.<br>Vielleicht hatte ihre Stiefmutter ja deshalb niemals eigene Kinder bekommen.  
>Für Asuka war klar, dass sie keinen solchen Puppen brauchte.<br>Sie verachtete sie.  
>Sie… wollte nicht werden wie diese Frau, sich von nichts anketten lassen – Kein Mann, keine Gefühle, kein Kind, keine niederen Fortpflanzungsinstinkte.<br>Also würde sie niemals Kinder bekommen und sie würde sich auch nie verlieben – zumindest nicht richtig. Sie wollte von nichts und niemanden mit ins Verderben gezogen werden…  
>Auch nicht von diesem verdammten Engel.<br>Sie brachte sich in Position und fuhr den EM-Käfig zu voller Größe aus.  
>Der Spaß konnte beginnen.<br>„Da sowohl du als auch der Engel von dem Lavaströmungen beeinflusst werden, wirst du gleich wieder davon weggetrieben werden, wenn du ihn erreichst hast. Du hast also nur eine Chance." Erklärte Dr. Akagi.  
>Aber das war okay, das löste bei Asuka nicht die geringsten Sorgen aus – genaugenommen war es so ziemlich exakt das, was sie schon eine lange Zeit hören wollte.<br>„Keine Sorge. Ihr könnt mir vertrauen."  
>Aber vertraute sie sich denn selbst?<br>Komm schon, es ging nur darum, sich an diesem Teil vorbeitreiben zu lassen und im richtigen Moment aufs Knöpfchen zu drücken, das war ja beinahe wie in einem ihrer Videospiele.  
>Sie kam gleichmäßig näher und näher, gemächlich über dem dunklen Botschafter hinwegschwebend, seine schattenhafte Form kurz überqueren und dann – klick.<br>Die Lichtlinien des Käfigs tauchen genau dort auf, wo sie sie gewollt hatte, und das dunkle Ei blieb in ihrer Mitte.  
>Der neunte Engel war ganz nach Plan in Gewahrsam genommen wurden.<br>Es gab nicht die geringsten Probleme – sofort ging ein Aufatmen durch die Kommandozentrale, die einst harten, angespannten Gesichter der Anwesenden lockerten sich auf. Es war nicht schwer zu sehen, das allen Anwesenden ein beachtlicher Stein vom Herzen gefallen sein musste: Maya und Mitsurugi zeigten ein Lächeln, während Hyuuga erst einmal erleichert ausatmete – Selbst Dr. Akagis Mundwinkel schienen geringfügig nach oben zu zeigen. „Gut gemacht, Asuka!" lobte Misato.  
>Ihr wohlverdientes Lob war wie Balsam für das Second Child, denn selbst das unerschrockene Pilotenmädchen, dem die Haare mittlerweile bereits an ihrer verschwitzen Stirn klebten, konnte jetzt, wo sich ihr Adrenalinspiegel wieder senkte, merkte jetzt im Nachhinein, wie angespannt sie gewesen war. Auch sie gönnte sich erst mal einen tiefen Atemzug, obgleich die Uhrsachen bei ihr wohl eher mit Erschöpfung als mit Angst verbunden waren.<br>Sie brauchte nicht lange, um ihre unerschütterliche Selbstsicherheit wiederzufinden:  
>„Operation erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Beginne jetzt, aufzutauchen."<p>

So begannen die in die endlose Tiefe ragenden Kabel, sich in die andere Richtung zu begeben und Asuka mit jedem Zentimeter näher an Luft und Sicherheit zu bringen.  
>Es hatte alles wie am Schnürchen geklappt ja, es schien fast schon zu einfach gewesen zu sein.<br>Am Ende war alles ohne sein Zutun gut gegangen, ohne, das er Yuis Ratschläge in irgendeiner Form benötigt hatte. Vielleicht…  
>Vielleicht war ja doch nicht alles aus.<br>Es sprach ja nichts dagegen, dass bei aller Planungsarbeit, die die Erwachsenen in alles hier gesteckt hatten auch mal alles nach Plan laufen konnte, vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass Asuka anders als er ja ausgebildet war, und wesentlich weniger dazu tendierte, in solchen Situationen in Panik zu geraten.  
>Trotzdem, Shinji wagte es kaum, alle dem zu trauen.<br>„S-Shikinami-san, ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, noch etwas zaghaft.  
>Natürlich zeigte sie nicht für einen Moment lang irgendeine Schwäche: „Natürlich, was hast du denn erwartet? Die Operation auszuführen war wahrscheinlich einfacher als da oben zu sitzen und sich Sorgen zu machen."<br>Jetzt versuchte sie schon, ihn zu beruhigen – Damit hätte er ja eigentlich rechnen sollen.  
>Irgendwie war es ja richtig niedlich.<br>Teils deshalb, teils aber auch, weil er einfach nur froh war, dass es ihr scheinbar noch gut genug ging, um anzugeben, huschte ein ruhiges, sanftes Lächeln über Shinjis Gesicht.  
>„Trotzdem…" setzte sie fort, sich scheinbar wieder sicher genug fühlend um auf ihre übliche Art über alles zu meckern: (Das er sich darüber mal freuen würde, hätte das Third Child nie gedacht) „Dieser Plugsuit hier fühlt sich momentan eher wie ein Saunasuit an. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, in den heißen Quellen zu baden…"<p>

„Man kann richtig spüren, wie die Anspannung hier langsam vergeht…" kommentierte Dr. Akagi ehrlich zu ihrer Freundin hin lächelnd.  
>„So, meinst du?"<br>„Allerdings. Auch bei dir. Denk nicht, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass du wegen der heutigen Operation genauso besorgt warst wie alle anderen auch."  
>„Na ja, mehr oder weniger. Es stand eben viel auf dem Spiel."<br>„Ja. Der Second Impact… Ich würde nicht wollen, dass er sich wiederholt…"  
>Doch gerade, als die beiden Frauen dabei waren, sich wieder halbwegs zu entspannen, brachte sie ein piependes Alarmsignal sofort wieder in ihre angespannten „Einsatzposen" zurück – Asukas Reaktion auf das plötzliche Piepen war nicht ganz so elegant: „W-Was ist hier los?"<br>Nun, was los war, das konnte sie schon bald höchst selbst feststellen – an dem grausigen Geräusch, das selbst durch das geschmolzene Gestein und den EM-Käfig an ihre Ohren gelangte. Es war tief, verzerrt und schien sie ganz zu umgeben, doch trotz der monströsen Natur des Klanges konnte sie nicht anders, als die bizarre Ähnlichkeit zu dem Geschrei eines menschlichen Säuglings zu bemerken.  
>Sandalphon, der Engel der Ungeborenen war bis jetzt einfach in den Lavaströmungen seiner infernalischen Wiege dahingetrieben, die ihn sanft in den Schlaf geschaukelt hatten, während sich seine Form und sein Bewusstsein langsam aus dem Licht seines Vaters zusammengesetzt hatten, sich nur langsam zu den Konturen einer Form zusammensetzten, über die seine Seele gebieten sollte. Doch jetzt, angestoßen von einer plötzlichen, abrupten Bewegung, einer ach-so-sachten, allmählichen Änderung seiner Umgebung wurde dem jungen Wesen erst richtig bewusst, dass es existierte. Dass es eine Aufgabe hatte, hatte es schon immer gewusst, ein Ziel, weit jenseits der Gefilde, die es geformt hatten.<br>Und jetzt, allmählich, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht mehr zögern konnte.  
>Doch als das junge Wesen sich entfalten wollte, traf es auf einen Widerstand, eine scharfkantige Form, noch fester als die Schale, aus der es bereits herauszubrechen begann.<br>Beulen und Dellen werfend verbog sich die äußere Form der dunklen Ellipse im inneren des Käfigs; Asuka konnte erkennen, wie die ungewisse, unklar begrenzte Finsternis darin zu kochen und zu wabern schien, und schließlich begann, den von Licht begrenzten Quader mehr und mehr auszufüllen…  
>„Oh nein. Es hat begonnen, auszuschlüpfen. Viel früher, als wir es erwartet hatten…"<br>Auf dem Monitor konnte man erkennen, wie die düstere Materie schwoll und schwoll, ihre menschenähnliche Form verlor, und begann, eine ganz neue Struktur auszubilden.  
>Und dann schlug Schatten in Licht um, und Sandalphons Geburt stand unmittelbar bevor.<br>„Wird der Käfig halten?" fragte Misato, schon ahnend, dass ihre Hoffnung vergebens war.  
>„Einen ausgewachsenen Engel?" Obwohl Hyuuga wohl jede andere Antwort lieber gegeben hätte, konnte er die Wahrheit nicht ändern. „Niemals."<br>Und tatsächlich. Die zwei hatten kaum Zeit, ihren kurzen Austausch zu führen, bevor ihre Situation offensichtlich wurde: Die membranartige Barriere, die eine der Wände des Käfigs bildete, wurde von innen erst fünffach ausgebeult, bevor das, was auf der anderen Seite dagegen drückte, immer mehr einer verzweifelt nach dem Licht greifenden menschlichen Hand mit fünf Fingern zu ähneln schien.  
>Was da aber letztlich hervorbrach hatte außer dem fünfstrahligen Aufbau sehr wenig Menschliches an sich, sondern weckte eher Erinnerungen an die Tentakel, Fangarme und Polypen diverser Urzeitviecher, als es begann, nach der verschwitzten EVA-Pilotin zu schnappen.<br>„Die Operation ist hiermit offiziell abgebrochen! Käfig absprengen!"  
>Asuka verschwendete keine Zeit damit, die keimende Saat der Finsternis unter ihr möglichst schnell loszuwerden und so die Greifzangen an ihren Händen freizulegen.<br>Sie hasste es, an irgendetwas gebunden zu sein, insbesondere an Dinge, die sie ins Verderben ziehen könnten – und sie verachtete es auch, die Hände gebunden zu haben; In diesem klobigen Anzug konnte sie sich ohnehin nur recht schwerfällig bewegen, sie wollte wenigstens etwas schreien, schlagen und treten können, wenn sie schon nicht beißen und kratzen durfte.  
>So sah sie es im ersten Moment nur allzu gerne, dass sie nach oben stieg, während der entsiegelte Käfig mit den halb herausragenden „Armen" in die Tiefe sank.<br>„Das primäre Ziel ist ab jetzt die Vernichtung des Engels um jeden Preis!" befahl Misato. „Asuka! Zieh dich zurück und bereite dich auf einen Kampf vor."  
>„Wird gemacht! Keine Sorge, so ein Kampf ist sowieso eher nach meinem Geschmack!"<br>Sich breit grinsend und siegessicher einen Moment gönnend, um den voll ausgeschlüpften Feind kurz zu betrachten, probierte sie kurz die Greifzangen am Ende ihrer Arme aus, bevor sie dazu überging, lässig nach ihrem treuen Prog-Messer zu greifen.  
>So weit, so gut, doch leider gab es da ein klitzekleines Problem: Die Halterung, an der dieses Messer befestigt gewesen war, hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit unter dem Einfluss des großen Drucks gelöst und ließ sie geschockt, hilflos und völlig unbewaffnet zurück.<br>Es immer noch nicht ganz glaubend zog sie weiterhin am Hebel ihrer Steuereinheit herum, ohne, dass es sonderlich viel brachte, während die Farbe innerhalb weniger Sekunden aus dem mittleren Teil ihres Gesichts verbannt worden zu sein schien.  
>„…Verdammt, ich hab ja das Messer verloren… u-und es kommt direkt auf mich zu!" setzte sie ihr Entsetzen schlecht verbergend hinzu, als sie das primitiven Schalentieren ähnelnde Wesen auf sich zurasen sah. Ihr blieb nicht sehr viel Zeit zum Handeln, und sie wusste es.<br>Das hier war ernst; Es ging nicht mehr nur darum, andere zu beeindrucken, es ging um ihre blanke Haut, und um deren Integrität zu wahren funktionierten ihre Instinkte und ihr Verstand erstaunlich reibungslos zusammen: „Werfe jetzt Ballast ab!"  
>Kaum, dass sie an dem Steuerhebel gezogen hatte, wurde die Kette von schwarzen Gewichten, die der EVA um die Hüften trug, entzwei gesprengt und sank in die Tiefe, wodurch der EVA ein ganzes Stück leichter wurde und merklich schneller zu steigen begann – gerade schnell genug, und dem vorbeirasenden Engel um Haaresbreite zu entkommen: „Es ist schnell!"<br>Sie versuchte ihr Bestes, um den Fluchtweg der Bestie zu verfolgen, aber der Vulkan, der seine Kinderstube gewesen war, versteckte sie. „Das ist gar nicht gut. Ich habe es aus den Augen verloren…"  
>Dass das Ding sie jetzt aus jeder möglichen Richtung angreifen könnte, brauchte sie nicht zu erwähnen. An dieser Schnur hier hängend konnte sie ihren Weg kaum beeinflussen und stieg einfach nur weiter und weiter auf die Oberfläche zu – noch etwas, wovon sie sich am liebsten lösen wollte, in dem Sinne, dass sie es nicht brauchen wollte.<br>Doch auch, wenn sie diese beiden Dinge mal verdrängte oder außer Acht lies, fiel ihr Urteil über ihre aktuelle Situation nicht gerade rosig aus: „…Na toll! Das Viech ist weg, ich kann fast nichts sehen, es ist heiß, und dieser Anzug ist voller Schweiß und total hässlich!"  
>An dieser Situation musste dringend etwas geändert werden – Eine Meinung, die Misato glücklicherweise zu Teilen schien, sodass sie den Mangel an Instrumenten, mit denen Asuka ihre Frustration auf den Engel übertragen konnte, durch einen ihrer häufigen kreativen Einfälle wieder Wett machte: „Asuka? Shinji-kun wird das Prog-Messer von Einheit Eins zu dir hinunterwerfen! Fang es!"<br>„Verstanden. – Jetzt wirf es doch endlich runter!"

Das ließ Shinji sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen – Er fand es ohnehin unerträglich, hier oben herumzustehen, ohne etwas tun zu können. Wenn er da schon die Chance bekam, etwas zu tun, würde er selbstverständlich alles geben. Auch, wenn das leichter gesagt als getan war, wenn man ganz plötzlich von zusehen auf „100%" schalten sollte.  
>Für viel mentale Vorbereitung blieb da keine Zeit – Er holte also einfach das Messer heraus, und war es mit aller Kraft unter Ausstoß eines Kampfschreis in die Tiefe.<br>Doch selbst wenn er die übermenschlichen Kräfte des EVAs verwendete, um der Waffe eine gewisse Startgeschwindigkeit mitzugeben, so würde es doch 40 Sekunden brauchen, um Asukas Position zu erreichen, was ihm nur wieder vor Augen rief, wie tief sie in diesem Höllenschlund drinsteckte – allein mit dem Monster, dass den Berichten des Personals nach zu urteilen immer näher kam.  
>Die Schreie des Second Childs zogen an seinen Nerven wie zwanzig Lokomotiven: „Aaaah! Nein, bleib weg! Los, sink schneller!"<br>Das Wesen streckte seine Tentakel nach ihr aus und brachte sie für den Angriff in Position – Sie bekam das Prog-Messer gerade noch rechtzeitig zu fassen, um einen der tentakelgespickten Arme des Monsters damit abwehren zu können – doch leider hatte das Biest derer zwei und griff mit dem zweiten nach dem rechten Bein des EVAs, an dem es unerbittlich zog und zerrte, scheinbar nicht willens aufzugeben, bis das von Druck und Hitze ohnehin überlastete Material unter seinem festen, starken Griff zu bersten begann.  
>Asuka wusste nicht, ob das Wesen wusste, dass der Kopf ein Schwachpunkt sein würde, geschweigedenn wie es das wissen konnte, doch als es sein von Zähnen und kleineren Fangarmen erfülltes Maul weit öffnete und wie eine Saugglocke um den Kopf des Engels legte, konnte Asuka das Schaudern, das ihren Körper durchfuhr, schlecht aufhalten oder verbergen.<br>Das Biest schien… an ihr zu saugen, fast wie ein… wie ein Baby.  
>Überdimensionierte Urzeitviecher hatten so etwas gefälligst nicht zu tun!<br>So oder so war aus dem Handgemenge der ineinander verdrehten Wesen sehr schnell ein Kampf mit drei Fronten geworden, in dem der Engel klar die Oberhand zu haben schien – Das Second Child und ihr EVA konnten hier unten nur mit großen Aufwand existieren – Sandalphon hingegen schien hier ganz in seinem Element zu sein und konnte sich uneingeschränkt bewegen. Hier, im Herzen eines Vulkans.  
>Auch in der Kommandozentrale staunte man nicht schlecht über das Anpassungsvermögen der Bestie: „Wie… wie kann es denn in so einer Umgebung das Maul aufmachen…?" fragte sich Dr. Akagi laut denkend. Auch ihre Assitentin war ungläubig: „Sein Aufbau muss… wahrlich unmöglich sein…"<br>„Liegt es daran… dass es sich hier unten entwickelt hat?" mutmaßte Mitsurugi, der dem, was ihm die Bildschirme vor seiner Nase präsentierten, etwas ruhiger gegenüberstand.  
>Engel… Auch, wenn Erfahrung mit dem hatte, wozu diese Bestien fähig waren, verblüffte es ihn noch. Sie schienen fast wie Naturgewalten zu sein, als wären es der Berg und die Lava selbst, die sich ihnen entgegenstellten…<br>Am Ende war es wohl arrogant gewesen, anzunehmen, dass es möglich sei, sie irgendwie festzuhalten… und genau deshalb wurde es für ihn immer schwerer, die Gewissheit abzuschütteln, dass für ihn ein Tag kommen würde, an dem er für das, was er in seiner Verzweiflung getan hatte, bezahlen müssen würde.

In jedem Fall aber war Sandalphon wesentlich robuster als das Material von EVA 02s Helm, der unter der Belastung, die seine Mundwergzeuge ihm aufbürdeten, zu ächzen und zu knarren begann. Der Engel drohten den Evangelion zu zerbrechen wie ein Stäbchen.  
>Das Messer, mit dem Asuka das Wesen angriff, erzeugte Funken, aber keine Wunden, und der zweite Tentakelarm zerbrach die Schutzhülle am rechten Bein des Evangelions wie ein Spielzeug – Sie war gezwungen, es abzusprengen, um die Isolierung des restlichen Körpers zu gewährleisten.<br>Jetzt hatte sie nur noch drei Gliedmaßen übrig, die dem Wesen alle in etwa genauso hilflos ausgeliefert waren – Sandalphon musste sich nur noch aussuchen, welchen Teil von ihr es als nächstes zerquetschen wollte. Doch Asuka verbot sich, zu denken, dass sie in irgendeiner Form hilflos sein könnte, und kanalisierte den Schmerz, der ihr reales Bein füllte und ihr Gesicht verzerrte in den Stoß hinein, mit dem sie das Messer endlich in das Fleisch der Kreatur zu treiben gedachte. Doch es wollte beim besten Willen nicht klappen, egal, wie oft sie auf das Geschöpf einstach, selbst an den Augen nicht.  
>Das Messer, auf das sie all ihre Hoffnungen gesetzt hatte, reichte schlichtweg nicht aus, um sie aus dem Würgegriff des Monstrums zu befreien, das seinen Schlund über den Kopf des Evangelions gestülpt hatte, und ihr so das Gefühl gab, dass ihr Schädel kurz davor war, zu zerbrechen wie ein rohes Ei.<br>Sie war auf sich gestellt… unbeschreiblich dicke Schichten aus Lava und Gestein trennten sie zu allen Himmelsrichtungen hin zu allem, was sonst noch am Leben war – Das war ganz so, wie sie es gewollt hatte, also wieso wünschte sie sich jetzt nichts sehnlicher, als dass jemand alle Gesetze der Natur sprengen und allen Schmerz und alle Pein von ihr nehmen würde?

„Große Hitze und großer Druck… Wenn der Engel alledem wiederstehen kann…" schloss Dr. Akagi. „…ist es kein Wunder, dass das Prog-Messer nichts bringt…"  
>„Aber… was kann uns dann noch helfen?" fragte Hyuuga verzweifelt.<br>Alles schien verloren zu sein…  
>Shinji erwartete die Welle der Panik, von der er glaubte, dass sie bald über ihn hinwegwaschen würde, aber sie kam nicht. Er war weit weg von der Gefahr und seine Gedanken blieben sonderbar normal, so sehr, dass ihm seine eigene Ruhe fast schon Angst machte…<br>Es klang kalt, aber solche Situationen… trafen ihn schon fast regelmäßig.  
>Asuka war dabei, zerdrückt zu werden, und er fühlte sich so weit davon entfernt, wie er es auch tatsächlich war, als sei er von allen Seiten in Watte gepackt…<br>Und hier, inmitten dieser unnatürlichen Ruhe, war es ganz einfach, sich zu erinnern…  
>Asuka hatte es ihm doch selbst erklärt! Und… und Yui hatte doch auch etwas davon gesagt, genau. Was sollte ihnen helfen? Es erschreckte ihn fast ein wenig, dass er in einer Situation die Nerven behalten hatte, in der jemand wie das Second Child, die doch ausgebildet und viel besser mit so etwas war, nicht an das offensichtliche dachte, aber diese Frage konnte er ganz einfach beantworten: „D-Die Physik!"<br>Das war alles, was Asuka brauchte, um zu verstehen. Natürlich war es alles. So jemand wie sie… wusste immer, was Sache war und wo es lang ging… oder vielleicht war es noch eine Nachwirkung des Synchrontrainings – Wiedermal schien es ihm, als seinen ihre Gedanken eins geworden, selbst durch die Megatonnen von Lava hindurch.  
>„Ge…genau! Thermische Ausdehnung!" entgegnete sie nur, seine Idee innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem kompletten Plan verarbeitend. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern riss sie die nächstbeste Kühlmittelleitung von ihrem Körper und stopfte sie neben dem Kopf der EVAs in den Rachen des Engels, einen Kampfschrei ausstoßend, als die Hitze im inneren des Plugs schlagartig anzuschwellen schien – Man konnte es kaum noch Hitze nennen, es war mehr wie eine erdrückende Welle, die ihr das Atmen schwermachte und den Schweiß in gefühlten Fontänen aus ihren Poren trieb.<br>Es war, als laste ein Ozean auf ihrem Rücken. Doch ihr Leid vermochte ihren Eifer nur zu mehren, und lieferte Energie für ihr gnadenloses Stopfen. „Nimm das!"  
>Die Zähne des Engels vergruben sich in der Umhüllung des Armes, mit dem sie den Kühlschlauch energisch in seine Kehle schob, doch sie ignorierte die brühend heißen Schmerzen an ihrem Arm und das knarren der Panzerung.<br>Sie hatte die ganze Zeit gemeckert, doch in diesem verzweifelten Augenblick wurde es ihr nur allzu klar, dass es völlig egal war, ob es für sie persönlich angenehm war oder nicht – Alles, was zählte, war ihr Sieg. „Schnell! Leitet das gesamte Kühlmittel durch Leitung drei!" befahl sie, wohl wissend, dass sie ihr eigenes Schicksal damit höchstwahrscheinlich genauso besiegelt hatte, wie das des Engels.  
>Dieser zuckte wie ein an Lang gespülter Fisch, als der ganze Druck des Kühlmittels sich in seinem innersten entlud, stechende Kälte, wie sie das junge Geschöpf nie gekannt hatte.<br>Es bekam gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit, zu begreifen, was es da getroffen hatte, als es in sich zusammenviel und explodierte, eine kreuzförmige Lichtsäule zurücklassend, die an die Oberfläche schoss, sogar die Ränder der Felsspalte überragte und das Gelände mit Lava besprenkelte.  
>EVA 01 wich knapp einem der schillernden, glühenden Tropfen aus, die Kommandozentrale wurde heftig erschüttert und alle darin hielten sich an allem fest, was sie zu greifen bekamen.<br>Die rote Flüssigkeit, in die sich der Engel auflöste, brauchte in der Hitze der Tiefe keine paar Sekunden, um zu verdampfen und in Form großer Blasen an die Oberfläche zu steigen.  
>Die Flüssigkeit, die ihr Platzen in die Luft sprühte, hatte die Geburt eines Regenbogens zur Folge.<br>Der Engel war bezwungen.  
>Doch es war ein knapper, glanzloser Sieg, denn in einem verzweifelten Versuch, sein Leben zu retten, hatte der Engel mit letzter Kraft die Kühlmittelleitungen zerrissen.<br>Um seine eigene Vernichtung abzuwenden kam die Attacke des Engels zu spät, doch so wie es schien war es ihm gelungen, das Mädchen, das ihn bezwungen hatte, mit in die Unterwelt zu reißen. Denn die Zerstörung der Kreatur hatte die letzten Reste des Kühlmittels gekostet und die Leitungen, die gleichsam Asukas Lebenslinie bildeten, waren kurz davor, zu reißen; Sie hatte die Versorgung ihres Anzugs mit Kühlmittel zuungunsten des Engels unterbrochen, und jetzt, wo die Schockwelle seiner Zerstörung ihre ramponierte Schutzausrüstung noch zusätzlich zerbeult hatte, hatten der Druck und die Hitze, vor der sie Kühlflüssigkeit bis jetzt größtenteils bewahrt hatte, freie Hand mit ihr; Das Metall das den hässlichen, klobigen Anzug formte, schmiegte sich dicht an den Leib des Evangelions, das Glas des Visiers brach und das Interface zeigte Fehlfunktionen.  
>„Ich habe den Feind besiegt…" sprach sie seltsam ruhig, zu tief geschockt um die Tragweite ihrer eigenen Worte zu begreifen. „…aber dafür… ist es jetzt wohl vorbei…"<br>Die letzten Fasern Gummi, die die Schläuche zusammenhielten, rissen entzweit und Asuka konnte nur groß schauen, als sie jeden halt verlor und völlig hilflos in die Finsternis stürzte, hinab in Gefilde, die das Tageslicht nie berühren würde.

Das, was Shinji an Asuka immer abgestoßen hatte, war ihre kindische Art, ihre Unfähigkeit, den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen. Dass sie bereit sein würde, sich für den Sie, die Rettung Welt und die Leben aller Menschen inklusive seines eigenen einfach zu opfern, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten. Die Realität dessen, was da gerade geschehen war, traf ihn wie eine harte, kalte Ohrfeige, deren Wucht einige wenige Tränen aus seinen Augen hervorpresste.  
>Und dann hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück, ihm war alles klar, als wären alle Wände, alle Tore und Nebelschleier in seinem Kopf plötzlich durchsichtig wie Glas geworden, und er begriff ohne Zweifel oder zögern, was es jetzt zu tun musste.<br>Auch, wenn es sich anfühlte, wie bei lebendigem Leibe in siedendem Öl gebraten zu werden.

„Du wirst komplett hineinspringen müssen, wenn du sie retten willst. Halt sich mit der Hand am Kabel fest, falls es sich durch den Stoß beim Anhalten ablöst."

Es musste sie beschützen.  
>Schon allein, weil sie an seiner Stelle gegangen war.<br>Von seinen Gefühlen für sie ganz zu schweigen.

Urplötzlich kam Asukas Sturz zum Ende, es gab eine kurze Erschütterung, aber dann hing sie da, baumelnd aber sicher, gehalten von einer kräftigen, verlässlichen Hand.  
>Als sie aufschaute, blickte sie nicht dem Tod ins Auge, sondern einem titanischen Evangelion, dessen Augen deutlich glühten – dieselben Emotionen und Instinkte, die den Piloten rasch hatten lassen, hatten wohl auch seinen Synchronwert in die Höhe schnellen lassen.<br>Die Panzerung des ungeschützten EVAs glühte – Kein Zweifel, nicht mal der blutigste Anfänger könnte an diesen EVA angeschlossen sein, ohne Höllenqualen zu leiden.  
>Und doch hielt seine Hand die ihre fest als hinge sein Leben davon ab und nicht umgekehrt.<br>„Papasöhnchen?" rief sie aus, als hätte sie ganz vergessen, dass das Wort mal eine bissige Beleidigung hätte sein sollen.  
>Auf ihren Lippen formte sich ein dünnes, warmes Lächeln.<br>Kein boshaftes Grinsen, kein gespieltes Barbie-Lachen, sondern ein ehrliches, simples, echtes Lächeln, wie sie es schon seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr gezeigt hatte.  
>„Du Dummerchen. Das machst du nur, um anzugeben."<br>Dem Vorwurf fehlte das Feuer, das Schimpfwort klang fast, wie ein liebevoller Kosename.  
>Eigentlich sollte es sie stören, dass er sie gerettet hatte. Eigentlich sollte sie ihn anschimpfen und angeben, keine Hilfe zu brauchen. Sicher, am nächsten Morgen würde sie einfach sagen, dass er bei ihr was gut hatte und es als eine Schuld betrachten, die sie zurückzahlen musste, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt erlaubte sie einer warmen, kribbelnden Röte, ihre Wangen zu füllen.<br>Jetzt in diesem Moment hatten die Taten dieses Jungen direkt in ihre Seele gesprochen, direkt zu diesem zerbrechlichen, einsamen Teil von ihr, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als beschützt und gerettet zu werden.  
>Jetzt in diesem Augenblich verliebte sich Captain Shikinami Asuka Langley zum allerersten Mal wirklich – Das war das erste Mal, dass sie einem echten Menschen verfiel und nicht ihrer eigenen Idee, nicht, um sich am Ende nur selbst anzupreisen.<br>Das war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass sie es akzeptierte, gerettet zu werden und über diese Hilfe ehrlich und vorbehaltslos annahm.  
>Das war das erste Mal, dass sie einen Mann auch nur für einen Moment lang als ihrer würdig akzeptierte – Den starken, geheimnisvollen Mann, der ihr in den übelsten Situationen im Kampf zur Seite stand und sich wesentlich cooler aufführte, den freundlichen Jungen, der sich trotz all ihrer Ecken und Kanten noch bemühte, ihr Freund zu sein.<br>Den Jungen, der sie so nahm, wie sie war, und ihr das Gefühl gab, dass sie auch ohne diese ganze Scheiße von einer Fassade stark sein konnte…  
>Ja, Shikinami Asuka war zum ersten Mal verliebt.<br>Doch das, was ihr die Luft wegbleiben ließ und sie diese Hitze hinter ihren Wangen spüren ließ, waren nicht nur die Schmetterlinge im Bauch; Das wurde spätestens dann deutlich, als ihr Blickfeld zu flimmern begann, und schließlich von der Finsternis verschluckt wurde.

-

„Shikinami-san! Shikinami-san! So wach doch auf, Shikinami-san! Bitte… mach die Augen auf!"  
>„H…. hm…?"<br>Als sie aufwachte, nahm sie von der provisorisch eingerichteten Krankenstation, auf der sie sich befand, nicht wirklich Notiz. Sie merkte noch nicht einmal richtig, dass man ihr den Plugsuit vom Leib geschnitten, sie in mit kühlem Wasser getränkte Handtücher gewickelt und auf eine Isomatte gelegt hatte. Nicht einmal die an ihrer rechten Ellenbeige angeschlossene Infusion, die sie wohl mit Wasser und Elektrolyten versorgen sollte, fiel ihr wirklich auf.  
>Stattdessen war alles, was sie sah, der Junge, der neben der vormals genannten Matte kniete, sich über sie gebeugt hatte und scheinbar überglücklich darüber war, das Blau ihrer Augen zu sehen.<br>Er hatte seinen eignen Plugsuit bis kurz unter den Bauchnabel ausgezogen, sodass man ein kühles, feuchtes Handtuch über seinen nun nackten Schultern drapieren konnte.  
>Sonderlich muskulös war sein Oberkörper ja nicht, aber für Asuka war es dennoch genau das, was sie im Moment sehen wollte.<br>„Oh Shikinami-san! Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst…!"  
>In einer anderen Situation hätte sie sich entweder darüber beklagt, dass er nicht mindestens ihre Hand genommen hatte, das sie so leicht bekleidet war, oder das Männer nicht zu heulen hatten, auch nicht, wenn es aus Freude war.<br>Aber dazu fehlte ihr jetzt die Kraft.  
>Also zeigte sie ihm einfach nur ein müdes, aber ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln.<br>„Ist ja schon gut, Third Child. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob die mich operieren mussten…"

Wie Asuka später erfuhr, war sie wohl ziemlich überhitzt und leicht dehydriert gewesen, und deshalb so etwa eine halbe Stunde bewusstlos gewesen – Shinji hatte nach seinem Stunt seinerseits einer Dosis Schmerzmittel bedurft, sei ihr dann aber die ganze Zeit über nicht von der Seite gewichen, bis sie aufgewacht sei.  
>Als sie das erzählte, fragte Misato, ob Asuka das nicht auch niedlich finde und zog sie ein bisschen mit der Sache auf.<br>„So ein Quatsch." Kommentierte die deutsche Pilotin, nachdem die die Flasche Mineralwasser geleert hatte, die ihr Vormund ihr vormals gereicht hatte, um den Flüssigkeitsverlust durch die Hitze auszugleichen. „Als ob so ein bisschen Hitze ausreichen würde, um meine Wenigkeit klein zu kriegen! Das ich nicht lache! Dieser idiotische Idiot hat sich ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht!"  
>Misato lächelte nur und gab an, dass sie sich beide den Ausflug zu den heißen Quellen redlich verdient hätten.<p>

-

„Nagato…?"  
>„Papa? Du?"<br>„Oh… komme ich gerade ungelegen…? Ich will dich natürlich nicht stören, wenn du gerade mit deinen Freunden beschäftigst bist…"  
>„Du störst mich nie, Papa, dass weist du doch. Wir sind auf der Busfahrt, zurück ins Wohnheim."<br>„Dann kommt ihr wohl gerade vom Tauchkurs, hm?"  
>„Ja. Warum rufst du an?"<br>„Oh, es… es ist nichts. Ich vermisse dich nur… und es tut mir leid… Es tut mir alles leid…"  
>Die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung schien mit ihren Gefühlen kämpfen zu müssen.<br>„Papa…? Ist etwas? Wieso entschuldigst du dich denn?"  
>„Nicht der Rede wert… Mir war nur danach, dich zu sprechen, nachdem wir mal wieder knapp den Weltuntergang vereitelt haben…"<br>Der ältere Mitsurugi klang nun wieder beherrscht, ja fast schon locker wie eh und je.  
>„Dann gab es wieder einen Engel-Angriff? Geht es Ikari-kun denn gut?"<br>„Soweit ich gehört habe schon. Der Commander kann stolz auf den Jungen sein, er scheint ja ein richtiger Kavalier zu sein. Zumindest bei der Rettung von Jungfrauen in nöten…"  
>„…Jungfrauen in Nöten?"<br>„Es ist eine lange Geschichte… Weißt du, Nagato, es fing damit an, dass…"

-

„Was wirklich? Oh mann! Shinji darf den Helden spielen, während wir hier in der Sonne braten dürfen!"  
>Wie Mitsurugi Nagato festellen durfte, war er nicht der einzige, der nicht so ganz verstand, wieso alle anderen so wild auf den Sommer und die Sonne waren.<br>Also lächelte er nur.  
>Touji und insbesondere Kensuke fragten Nagato noch eine Weile über den Kampf aus, bis ersterer das Gesprächsthema irgendwie auf Hikaris neuen Tankini umlenkte. (Und dafür kollektiven Tadel einstecken musste als diese mit einigen Freundinnen auftauchte, um sich bei Nagato nach Asuka zu erkundigen.)<br>„Na ja…" schloss Touji das Gespräch schließlich ab. „Immerhin haben sich die Beiden nicht gelangweilt, und wenn es stimmt, was du erzählst, müssten sie ungefähr jetzt dabei sein, sich in den heißen Quellen mächtig zu amüsieren."

-

So ging es für die beiden Piloten nach dem sie etwas ausgeruht und ausreichend mit Flüssigkeit versorgt waren, tatsächlich zu den versprochenen heißen Quellen.  
>Bevor das Third Child jedoch dazu kam, seine gerade erst angezogene Schuluniform wieder abzustreifen, gab es da noch etwas Post, die angeblich für die Leute von NERV gedacht war – Erst war da eine Postkarte, über deren Motiv mit roter Schrift „Die Welt is Falsch" geschmiert war – hinten drauf standen ein Datum, eine Uhrzeit und ein Treffpunkt.<br>Darum konnte er sich auch später Sorgen machen.  
>Jetzt nicht. Jetzt hatte er es sich verdient, sich erst mal zu entspannen.<br>Außerdem war ja noch dieses Paket, das anscheinend von Kaji sein sollte.  
>Während er es auspackte und darüber nachgrübelte, was es denn sein könnte (Er tippte zunächst auf eine Art Geschenk für Misato) stellte er am Rande fest, dass es sichtlich schade war, das PenPen nicht hier war, jetzt, wo sie endlich mal dazu kamen, eine echte heiße Quelle zu besuchen.<br>Umso größer war seine Überraschung, als aus der Kiste kaum, das er sie geöffnet hatte, der besagte Vogel hervorsprang und begann, sich gleich nach dem heißen Bad umzusehen, das Kaji ihm wohl bereits versprochen hatte – So eine… unkonventionelle Vorgehensweise passte nur allzu gut zu dem coolen Kerl mit dem Dreitagebart.  
>Na ja, immerhin würde er so in der Herrenabteilung des Bades ein wenig Gesellschaft haben.<br>„…Zum Bad geht es da entlang…" signalisierte er dem Pinguin.

-

Tatsächlich freute sich PenPen über die gelegenheit zum Planschen nur all zu sehr und schwamm fröhlich durch die heiße Quelle – was nicht hieß, dass nicht auch sein Herrchen auf seine Kosten kam. Nach der Geschichte mit dem Vulkan hätte Shinji nicht geglaubt, dass er die Worte „Schön" und „Warm" jemals wieder zusammen verwenden würde, aber schon dieses gemütliche heiße Quelle hatte ausgereicht, um ihn eines Besseren zu belehren.  
>„Ah, das ist einfach Himmlisch!" meinte er. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein heißes Bad so angenehm sein könnte…"<br>Fort waren die trüben Gedanken, die ihn zu der Zeit, als er bei Misato eingezogen war, stets mit in die Wanne begleitet hatten; Für die war er einfach zu geschafft, und dafür war die entspannende Wirkung des warmen Wassers das perfekte Gegenmittel.  
>Das hatte er sich heute durchaus verdient (Ja, es war möglich für ihn, sich etwas verdient zu haben!), immerhin konnte er den heutigen Tag durchaus als erfolgreich bezeichnen, obgleich er nicht sehr vielversprechend begonnen hatte – Er hatte sich endlich diesen physikquatsch gemerkt, mit einem klugen Einfall zum Sieg über einen Engel beigetragen, und er hatte Asuka sogar das Leben gerettet – Sie hatte ihn sogar richtig angelächelt, wer weiß, vielleicht begann sie ja langsam, ihn zu mögen… oder zumindest schien sie ihn nicht mehr so sehr zu hassen.<br>Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung…  
>„Hey, Shinji!"<br>Als ihn Misatos Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss, konnte es Shinji nicht vermeiden, dass ihm das Tuch vom Kopf rutschte, das er dort als weitere Kontaktstelle mit dem warmen Wasser deponiert hatte.  
>„Kannst du uns bitte das Waschgel rüber werfen?"<br>„Unseres ist uns ausgegangen." Erklärte Asuka.  
>„Uh… okay… Hier kommt es…"<br>Nur leider war Shinji beim Werfen des Shampoos nicht ganz so erfolgreich wie vorhin mit dem Prog-Messer.  
>„AUTSCH! Pass auf, wo du das hinschmeißt, du Tollpatsch!"<br>So viel zum Thema Asuka dazu zu bringen, ihn zu mögen….  
>„T-Tschuldige…"<br>„Nix da! Menno… Du hast mich an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle getroffen…"  
>„Oh, lass mich mal sehen…" bot Misato an – und wartete offenbar nicht darauf, dass Asuka in irgendeiner Form zustimmte.<br>„A-Aaah! Das kitzelt!"  
>„Aber du hast hier doch so schöne weiche Haut!"<br>„Es kitzelt trotzdem!"  
>„Ach? Und kitzelt es hier? Oder hier? Und hier?"<br>„Fass mich doch nicht da an!"  
>„Keine Sorge, das schadet nicht!"<p>

Während die beiden Damen anscheinend eine Menge Spaß hatten, machte Shinji den Fehler, allzu lange darüber nachzudenken, wo genau er Asuka da getroffen hatte, und sich was auch immer die zwei da trieben, bildlich vorzustellen, was zu einem erhöhten Blutstrom zu seiner Gesichtshaut führte… und auch zu gewissen… anderen Stellen.  
>Sagen wir mal, das sowohl Misato als auch Asuka sehr attraktive Fräuleins waren.<br>Das…. Resultat fiel dem Jungen, der viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, die Produkte seiner allzu lebhaften Fantasie erfolglos in eine Ecke seines Schädels zu verbannen, erst auf, als sein gefiederter Mitbewohner ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.  
>In Windeseile hatte er sich bis kurz unter die Nase unter der Wasseroberfläche verborgen, auch wenn das nur eine teilweise Erfüllung seines Wunsches war, in die Tiefen des Planeten zu entschwinden. Wo waren diese Vulkane, wenn man sie zur Abwechslung mal brauchte?<br>„Thermische Ausdehnung… hehe… Wie peinlich…."  
>Ja, mit diesen ganzen attraktiven Frauen zusammen zu leben, konnte wirklich erschöpfend sein… Asuka, Misato… Rei auch, auch wenn sie gerade nicht anwesend war.<br>Und trotzdem waren sie mit Abstand die drei besten Dinge, die ihm je passiert waren und er würde weiterhin alles geben, um sie alle zu beschützen.

-

Während ihr männlicher Mitbewohner noch dabei war, den Fakt zu verfluchen, dass er in einer heißen und nicht in einer kalten Quelle saß, hatten die beiden Damen ihre Spielchen (die in Wirklichkeit etwas unschuldiger gewesen waren, als Shinji sie sich wohl vorgestellt hatte) beendet und waren auch dazu gekommen, die Flasche mit dem Waschgel, die den ganzen Ärger erst ausgelöst hatte, auch mal zu benutzen.  
>So saßen die beiden schließlich nur von einem Handtuch (in Misato's Fall) und ein paar EVA-Interface-Nervenclips (In Asuka's Fall) bedeckt am Rande der Quelle auf den Felsen und platschten nachdem sie reichlich sauber und abgetrocknet waren, noch etwas mit den Füßen im Wasser herum.<br>Jetzt, wo sich die Gelegenheit bot, sie zu betrachten, stellte Asuka fest, dass Misatos Brüste die Größe ihrer eigenen um noch viel weiter übertrafen, als sie es gedacht hatte…  
>Das ließ ihre Chancen bei Kaji (Und, auch, wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde, einem gewissen anderen Mitglied ihres Haushalts) schon mal recht mager aussehen…<br>Doch dann war da auch noch diese lange Narbe, die sich direkt zwischen Misatos Oberweiten hinzog… Sie hatte diese schon vormals bemerkt.  
>„Uhm… ich wollte dich schon immer mal fragen, woher hast du eigentlich die Narbe da?"<br>„Ach, die meinst du? Die ist sozusagen ein Andenken vom Second Impact."  
>Asuka wendete ihren Blick leicht getroffen in die Ferne.<br>Die Narben der Vergangenheit, heh?  
>Ein Andenken… sie konnte nicht anders, als an die kleine Handpuppe zu denken, sie sie trotz aller Verachtung mit sich mitgeschleppt hatte.<br>„Ich schätze du… weißt Bescheid über mich…"  
>„Na ja, es gehört eben zu meiner Arbeit… Aber mach dir keine Gedanken. Das ist alles lange her, nicht?"<br>Ja das… war es wohl. Oder zumindest sollte es so sein…

-

Auch, wenn er sich die Zeit zum Feiern nahm, so war es Shinji letzlich doch nicht möglich, sein Leid und seine Ängste hinter sich zu lassen – genau so wenig wie das Wissen um seine schwere Bürde und seine grausame Pflicht.  
>Dass er hier war, bewies es wohl.<br>Exakt an dem Ort, den Yui in ihrer Postkarte angegeben hatte, an der Straßenecke von damals, wo sie sich schon vormals begegnet waren.  
>Er hatte ihre Warnungen nicht vergessen.<br>Und so stand er ihr gegenüber, im Licht des aufgehenden Mondes, sein Haar gepeitscht vom kühlen Nachtwind, bevor es die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte, völlig zu trocken.  
>Die Zeit hatte trotz ihrer Knappheit gereicht, um eine Entscheidung über das zu fällen, was er jetzt sagen wollte.<br>„Yui…" begann er, seine Hand immer wieder öffnend und schließend, wie er es oft zu tun pflegte, wenn er versuchte, so etwas wie Entschlossenheit aus sich herauszuquetschen. „Ich möchte, dass du mir sagst, was ich für den nächsten Kampf wissen muss. "  
>Wenn es möglich war, es zu wissen, dann musste er es, wenigstens das bisschen.<br>Wenn es ihm half, Asuka, Misato und Rei zu beschützen, dann würde er die Last dieses Wissens gerne bei sich tragen.

„Mh… mal überlegen…" Yui dachte kurz nach, begann dann aber direkt zu lächeln, als wenn sie sich an irgendein witziges Erlebnis erinnern würde. Vielleicht war sie aber auch froh, dass er begann, ihr zu vertrauen.  
>„Oh, der nächste Kampf dürfte der mit dem Stromausfall sein. Das ist einer von den leichteren.<br>Asuka wird sich einen Plan ausdenken. Du musst ihn einfach nur ausführen. Und keine Sorge. Das ist einer der seltenen Fälle, in denen Schießen funktioniert."

_

(1) Na, ob das wirklich so einfach ist...? Weiter in 11: [The First Impression]


	28. 11: The First Impression

11: [The First Impression]

What is love but the strangest of feelings?  
>A sin you swallow for the rest of your life?<br>You've been looking for someone to believe in  
>To love you until your eyes run dry<p>

She lives by disillusion glow  
>We go where the wild blood flows<br>On our bodies we share the same scar  
>Love me, wherever you are<p>

How do you love with a fate full of rust?  
>How do you turn what the savage tame?<br>You've been looking for someone you can trust  
>To love you, again and again<p>

How do you love in a house without feelings?  
>How do you turn what the savage tame?<br>I've been looking for someone to believe in  
>Love me, again and again<p>

She lives by disillusion's glow  
>We go where the wild blood flows<br>On our bodies we share the same scar

How do you love on a night without feelings?  
>She says, love, I hear sound, I see fury<br>She says, love's not a hostile condition  
>Love me, wherever you are<p>

-Razorlight, 'Wire to Wire'

Es war mehr, als ein gewöhnlicher Traum, und weniger, als eine dieser Visionen.  
>Gleich einem gewöhnlichen Traum begann es mit einer harmlosen Erinnerung, einer alltäglichen Szene, die man glatt mit der Realität verwechseln könnte.<br>Shinji fand sich selbst dabei, wie er am Rand der Straße entlangschritt, die ihn jeden Tag zur Schule führte, die Kopfhörer in den Ohren, den Blick vernebelt mit trüben Gedanken, die sich wie ein Vorhang zwischen ihn und die aufheiternde Wirkung legten, welche die warmen Strahlen der Sonne für gewöhnlich auf die Menschen unter ihr hatte.  
>Soweit eine ganz simple, gewöhnliche Begebenheit, wie sie sich praktisch jeden zweiten Tag abspielte. Er war nur eine einzelne, unscheinbare Figur in einer großen Masse von Menschen, die Tokyo-3s belebten Bürgersteigen folgten.<br>Doch der Verlauf des Traumes löste sich spätestens dann von den Gleisen der Realität, als er die Überführung erreichte, auf der er die Straße zu seiner Rechten zumeist zu überqueren pflegte.  
>Sein bis jetzt betrübt gesenkter Blick richtete sich ursprünglich nach oben, seine kobaltblauen Augen weiteten sich, um der Angst und der Ehrfurcht Platz zu machen, die sie urplötzlich, und doch gemächlich, wie in einer Zeitlupenaufnahme eines Wimpernschlages.<br>Dort oben, exakt am Ende der Treppe, die auf die Überbrückung führte, stand ihm eine eindrucksvolle Gestallt gegenüber, die jede Faser seines Wesens ins Zittern versetzte.

Dort oben stand ein junger Mann, dessen ganze Form in scharfe Schatten gelegt war.  
>Er stand breitbeinig da, die Fäuste geballt, die Haltung aufrecht, die kurzen, dunklen Haare vom Wind gepeitscht, fest und entschlossen auf den Jungen herabstürzend wie eine geisterhafte Erscheinung.<br>Seine Haut hing von seinem Fleisch herab wie zerlumpter Stoff, und allein der Anblick der Muskeln, Sehnen und Knochen, die darunter zum Vorschein kamen, reichten, um die Eiseskälte über die Wirbelsäule des ängstlichen Jungens fließen zu lassen wie zählflüssiger, klebriger Sirup, der nie ganz herunterfloss und weg war, sondern eine deutliche Spur hinterließ.  
>Und doch schien der Mann dort oben sich seines entstellten Gesichtes nicht im geringsten zu schämen; Ganz im Gegenteil, er versuchte gar nicht, es zu verbergen, sondern trug es stolz als Zeichen seiner Entscheidung und als Testament seines Willens, der so stark in seinen Augen brannte, dass sie rot leuchtend wie Blut erschienen.<br>Es waren Augen, in die man nur einmal hineinsehen musste, um zu begreifen, dass diese Person nie etwas getan hatte, was er nicht tun wollte.  
>Diese Macht lag jenseits seiner wildesten Träume.<br>Eingeschüchtert schluckend starrte Shinji nach oben, einen wilden Kampf von Angst und Bewunderung in seinem Blick tragend. Doch das kreuzen jener klingen Blieb still, kein Laut, kein Wort, kein Zeichen drang nach außen.  
>Das innere Gemetzel hätte nur ein ängstliches Zögern erlaubt, ein vorsichtiges Schlucken, das verlagern des Gewichtes von einem Bein auf das andere und nicht viel mehr, bis der Kampf entschieden und der Weg beschlossen war, doch während sich das Gefecht in seinem innersten hinzog, war der wie betäubte, die Welt nur entfernt wahrnehmende Rest seiner selbst nicht genug, um der hypnotischen Anziehungskraft zu wiederstehen, die der junge Mann auf ihn ausübte.<br>Ohne den Blick vom oberen Ende der Treppen abzuwenden stieg er wie in Trance Stufe um Stufe, auch, wenn die Rolltreppe begonnen hatte, Rückwärts zu laufen und sich der Wind ihm umso stärker gegenüber stellte wie eine regelrechte Wand aus Luft, je eifriger er der furchteinflößenden Finsternis entgegen stieg.  
>Der Wind zerwühlte seine Haare, schaffte es irgendwie, die Knöpfe seines Uniformhemdes aufzureißen und seine blanke Brust zunehmends zu peitschen und ein stärkerer Windstoß, der ihn fast von der Rolltreppe geworfen hätte, riss seinen Musikplayer aus seiner Hand und seinen Ohren, um ihn mit in den Himmel zu reißen, bis er auch nur gelegenheit hatte, zu versuchen, danach zu greifen.<br>Als er seinem treuen Andenken hinterhersah, war er von dessen Verschwinden so eingenommen, dass er gar nicht realisierte, dass sowohl der Wind als auch die Rolltreppe zum Halten gekommen waren.  
>Der Weg vor ihm war klar, aber jetzt, wo er das verloren hatte, was einmal sein Schutz gegen das laute Blasen des Windes hätte sein sollen, hätte er sich genauso gut in einer gleichförmigen Wüste sein können.<br>Er war tief erschüttert, wusste nicht mehr weiter, war gelähmt von seiner Furcht.  
>Doch er fürchtete sich zu sehr, sich umzudrehen und den, was vor ihm lag, den Rücken zuzukehren…<br>Ja, da war ein Versuch, Rückwärts zu flüchten, doch mitten in einem Schritt änderte sich seine Richtung nach vorne und sein Antlitz wurde zum Spiegel einer Entschlossenheit, die ihm verbot, nicht weiter zu gehen.  
>Er stieg mühelos nach oben, mit festen Schritten eine Stufe nach der anderen nehmend.<br>Als der junge Mann oben angekommen war, fragte er sich so ganz am Rande, wer der zitternde, zögernde kleine Junge war, der mit einem tränenerfüllten Gesicht am unteren Ende der Treppe stand, und setzte seinen Weg zielstrebig fort, sich keine weitere Sekunde nehmend, um zurückzublicken.

Vom vielen Laufen sichtlich ermüdet konnte Yui nicht anders, als sich eine kurze Atempause zu gönnen, und an die Wand gestützt stehen zu bleiben. Diese Schuhe drückten an allen Ecken und Enden, und sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie die Sonne mit ihrer sommerlichen Hitze fast wie ein physisches Gewicht auf ihren Kopf und ihren Nacken herunterknallte.  
>Es kostete sie schon etwas an Willenskraft, um den Kopf anzuheben.<br>Jetzt durchstreifte sie die Stadt schon so lange, Tag und Nacht, immer auf der Flucht, immer alle möglichen Orte abklappernd, und immer ohne Ergebnis.  
>Diese Entität… Leatha, wenn man sie denn schon klassifiziert hatte, war wohl das einzige, bei dem sie sich darauf verlassen konnte, das es nicht immer an einem der Orte sein würde, an dem es das letzte Mal gewesen war. Dieses Wesen wusste genau so Bescheid wie sie und hatte schon von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie sie jagen würde.<br>Sie war nur ein einfaches Mädchen, wie sollte sie da hoffen, etwas finden zu können, bei dessen Suche der ganze NERV-Sicherheitsdienst versagt hatte?  
>Vielleicht wurde es ja Zeit, dass sie einsah, dass es alles keinen Zweck gehabt hatte…<br>Nein. Das war sie ihrem Bruder und ihrem Vater schuldig… dass sie zumindest bis zum bitteren Ende ankämpfte.  
>Ihr Blick richtete sich zum Himmel.<br>Dieser Stromausfall, wenn er denn überhaupt in dieser Version der Ereignisse vorkommen würde, ließ sich Zeit… sie fragte sich, ob sie Shinji mit dem, was sie da gesagt hatte, denn überhaupt genug gedient hatte. In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal vergangene Versionen durch. Sie hatte ihm nicht davon erzählt, wie er sich mit seinem EVA an den Wänden des Schachtes festkrallen würde, um seine Mitstreiterinnen vor dem Sturz in den Tod zu bewahren – Das hatte er in den meisten Fällen ganz von allein hinbekommen und es war wichtig, dass er nicht das Gefühl bekam, dass er nur wegen ihrer kleinen „Tipps" am gewinnen war – Sie wollte, dass er sich etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen zulegte, teils, weil er ihr viel bedeutete und sie ihn einfach nicht leiden sehen mochte, teils, weil sie wusste, dass er es sehr, sehr brauchen würde, wenn die wirklich problematischen Kämpfe begannen… Bis dahin aber musste sie mit kleinen Ratschlägen und Tipps für die Zukunft sein Vertrauen gewonnen haben, damit er bei den entscheidenden Dingen auch auf sie hören würde…  
>Schon überhaupt der Gedanke daran, sein Vertrauen erst gewinnen zu müssen, klang absurd und erinnerte sie daran, wie schrecklich einsam sie hier war, in einer Welt, in der sie eigentlich niemals existiert hatte… Dieser Junge, mit dem sie sich da bis jetzt unterhalten hatte, war trotz aller Ähnlichkeit nicht der Shinji, den sie einst kennen gelernt hatte….<br>Was konnte sie noch tun? Die Leute bei NERV vor dem Engel oder dem Stromausfall warnen? Das hatte sie alles schon probiert, und nie hatte es etwas gebracht… am Ende war alles nur verstrickter, komplizierter und schlimmer geworden… Ähnlich sah es mit den vielen Menschen aus, die gerade an EVA 04 arbeiteten… sie wusste, was geschehen würde, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es verhindern konnte. Es hatte noch nie geklappt… Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, dass sie nicht alle Probleme dieser Welt lösen konnte, sondern sich auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren musste, ohne zu sehr mit den Ereignissen zu interferieren…  
>Jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass es ihre letzte Chance war, wogen die vielen Leben, die sie nicht würde retten können besonders schwer…<p>

„Hey, du! Was machst du denn an einem Ort wie diesem?"  
>Oh nein. Zwei Männer. Polizisten.<br>Klar. Diese verlassenen Warenhäuser hier boten ja nicht nur für Leatha, sondern auch für gewöhnliche Verbrecher wie Diebe oder Drogendealer ein gutes Versteck, und hinter denen waren sie wohl her.  
>„Hey, Taniguchi, kommt dir die Kleine nicht auch bekannt vor?"<br>„Ja, die passt doch ganz genau auf die Beschreibung dieses Mädels, dass neulich aus diesem Krankenhaus geflüchtet sein soll…"  
>Verdammt. Wohl wissend, dass ihre Chancen höchst gering waren, drehte sich Yui dennoch um und lief, was das Zeug hielt.<br>Sie musste es wenigstens versuchen.  
>Auch, wenn es klar war, das sie verlieren würde, so wollte sie sich zumindest nicht kampflos ergreifen lassen…<p>

„Das ist es also?"  
>„Ja, Commander." Bestätigte Dr. Akagi, stolz auf das zylindrische Metallgehäuse klopfend, dessen geöffnete Seite dem Commander zugewendet war.<br>Ernüchtert stellte sie fest, dass auf der Oberfläche noch die einen oder anderen Reste einer braunen Kruste erkennbar waren, kleine Brösel hier und da, von denen sie noch einige unter ihren Fingernägeln hängen hatte.  
>Man musste schon genauer hinsehen, um sie zu bemerken, man brauchte schon den prüfenden Blick einer Wissenschaftlerin; Es war also gut möglich, dass er diese Stellen ganz so, wie sie es hoffte, genauso zu übersehen, wie sie selbst es getan hatte, als diese Substanz noch die selbe, tiefrote Farbe hatte wie der Lack des nichtssagenden, zylindrischen Gerätes, das außer den Drucktasten, die für seine Öffnung gleichzeitig gedrückt werden mussten, den Lederlaschen, die erlaubten, es wie einen Rucksack zu tragen, und den unscheinbaren Anschlussstellen für Bildschirme und dergleichen nur eine völlig glatte Oberfläche besaß.<br>Das Gehäuse bestand aus zwei Hälften, die sich dank einem Scharnier auseinanderfalten ließen, wie ein Buch, und gerade jetzt stand es zu Vorführungszwecken weit offen, um den Commander Einblick zu gewähren.  
>„Das stimmt ganz genau. Dies sind die Früchte… von Projekt Kronos."<br>„Dann ist es endlich einsatzbereit?"  
>„Theoretisch schon, aber wenn man die Natur des Ausgangsmaterials bedenkt, wäre es sinnvoll, zuvor ausführliche Testreihen durchzuführen, bevor wir mit der Jagd auf unser entlaufenes Versuchsobjekt beginnen. Soweit funktioniert es jedoch sehr gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir bei den Tests durch die begrenzte Haltbarkeit der Hauptkomponenten eingeschränkt sind."<br>„Dann tun Sie das."  
>„Sehr wohl." Entgegnete Akagi, noch während sie sprach das Gehäuse ihrer Erfindung zuklappend. Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte sie die roten Streifen, die sie damit auf dem Schreibtisch des Commanders zurückgelassen hatte.<br>„Oh, verzeihen Sie… Ich werde mich gleich darum kümmern."

Sie hatte den kleinen Tisch aus der Lehne des vor ihr befindlichen Sitzes ausgeklappt, aber das wackelige Stück Plastik mit einer runden Vertiefung für ein Getränk konnte wohl kaum als eine brauchbare Unterlage bezeichnet werden.  
>Ja, sie konnte das Buch, welches sie für die lange Fahrt mit sich geführt hatte, darauf abstellen, aber wenn sie versuchte, es zu lesen, dann würden die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen verschwimmen und am Ende würde ihr nur der Kopf weh tun – Das leichte, aber doch merkliche Ruckeln des Zuges machte es ihr einfach unmöglich, zu lesen.<br>Selbst wenn der Zug kurz halten sollte, so tat er das doch immer so kurz, dass es sich kaum lohnte, ihre Lektüre aufzuschlagen.  
>Also blieb das Buch unangetastet auf dem vormals erwähnten, ausklappbaren Tischlein liegen, während ihre blassen Finger unnütz in ihrem Schoß lagen, ohne es anzufassen.<br>Natürlich hätte sie auch auf einen der einander zugewandten Sitzbank-Paare Platz nehmen können, zwischen denen ein etwas soliderer Tisch stand, der vermutlich deutlich weniger wackeln dürfte, aber das traute sie sich nicht.  
>Es gab nur vier solche Tische in diesem Wagon, und wenn sich ihr jemand gegenübersetzen sollte und sie versehentlich seine oder ihre Füße berührte… oder auf dem Tisch zu viel Platz verbrauchte…<br>Nein, sie blieb lieber da wo sie war, in irgendeinem unscheinbaren Eckchen des Wagons verschanzt, direkt neben dem Fenster sitzend, sodass sie das kühle Glas an ihrer Schulter spüren konnte und sich von drei Seiten eingeschlossen das Gefühl geben konnte, dass sie hier kaum jemand bemerken würde.  
>Sie mochte es nicht, sich anderen zu zeigen… oder gesehen zu werden.<br>Ihre leise, zögerliche Stimme war nicht für die Ohren eiliger Menschen und ihr Körper auch nicht für prüfende Blicke gemacht… Sie mochte sich ja nicht mal selber sehen, und doch wollte das verblasste, minimal vorhandene Spiegelbild, dass sich immer ein stückweit über die Landschaft legte, wenn sie zum Fenster hinaus sah, nie ganz verschwinden.  
>Besonders schlimm war es, wenn sie durch einen Tunnel fuhren.<br>Dann war ihr Spiegelbild nämlich alles, was noch zu sehen war.  
>Oh nein… Sie wollte sich selbst nicht sehen müssen… und auch nicht gesehen werden…<br>Sie hatte es alles so satt, am allermeisten sich selbst…  
>Tokyo-3… In diesen schweren Zeiten hatte ihr Vater sich entschieden, ihre Suche nach Arbeit in dieser gefährlichen Stadt fortzusetzen, aus der jetzt alle zu fliehen schienen. Es war nur natürlich, wenn die fliehenden Menschen dabei offene Arbeitsstellen zurück ließen… Gerade diese mysteriöse Organisation namens NERV, von der man nicht viel anderes wusste, als das sie eben in Tokyo-3 aktiv war, sollte die wenigen heldenhaften Menschen, die bereit waren, in solch einer ständig dem Krieg preisgegebenen Stadt zu leben und zu arbeiten, sehr gut entlohnen.<br>Soweit die Begründung ihres Vater, aber das stille Mädchen mit dem Buch wusste nicht wirklich, was sie dort eigentlich sollte. Sie wollte ihrem Vater kein Unrecht tun, zumal er immer den ganzen Tag arbeitete, um seine Tochter durchzufüttern – aber gerade deshalb sah sie ihn ja fast nie, und sie nahmen eigentlich kaum noch Anteil am Leben des jeweils anderen… und außerdem… konnte sie es ihrem Vater ja nicht verdenken, dass er keine Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte… es könnte ja immerhin sein, dass sie ihn an ihren Mutter erinnerte, auf die sie immer noch eine Wut dafür hegte, dass er sie beide einfach verlassen hatte…  
>Oder gab er seiner Tochter die Schuld für das, was mit seiner geliebten Ehefrau geschehen war? Sie wusste es nicht, aber was sie sicher wusste war, dass ihr Vater ihre Einsamkeit nicht lindern können würde… genau so wenig wie sonst irgendwer.<br>Es war doch überall dasselbe, egal, wo es sie hin verschlug. Es machte nichts, wenn sich die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung stetig wandelten, wenn sie doch ohnehin nie den Mut hatte, irgendeinen von ihnen anzusprechen… Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn der Großteil der Kinder in ihrer alten Klasse gar nicht bemerkt hätte, dass sie überhaupt jemals da gewesen war – Egal, wo es sie hin verschlug, wenn sie den Ort wieder verlassen musste, war nie jemand da, um sie zu verabschieden…  
>Und mit jedem Tag, der verging, war ihr alles hier nur mehr und mehr zu wider… Sie hatte von dieser Welt, und vor allem von sich selbst eindeutig genug… Und wer weiß, vielleicht war ihre Zeit ja bald gekommen… Wenn sie ihre porzellanhellen Finger betrachtete, dann nicht, ohne dass ihr einfiel, dass sie schon immer recht schwächlich gewesen war, und in letzter Zeit… tja, da war es ihr regelrecht, als ob irgendetwas das Leben immer weiter und weiter aus ihr heraussaugen würde wie ein blutsaugender Parasit.<br>Je näher sie dieser Stadt kam, desto mehr verspürte sie den Drang, sich irgendwie hinzulegen…  
>Wer weiß, vielleicht war das ja das letzte Mal, dass sie in eine andere Stadt zog…<p>

Nach dem Kampf gegen den neunten Engel war der Rest der schulfreien Woche für die Children eine mehr als willkommene Auszeit, obgleich die Zeit, die sie im Schwimmbad, in ihren Betten oder sonst wie auf der faulen Haut liegen konnten dadurch begrenzt wurde, dass Misato ihnen gelegentlich boshaft grinsend ihre Schulbücher entgegen hielt und mit Taschengeldentzug und zusätzlicher Hausarbeit drohte.  
>Shinji machte sich recht gewissenhaft an die Arbeit, und auch Asuka zeigte sich bald einsichtig, auch wenn es wohl nur daran lag, dass sie zu stolz war, um weitere schlechte Noten hinzunehmen.<br>Als die Schule zu Beginn der nächsten Woche dann wieder losging, merkte Shinji zwar, dass er immer noch deutliche Wissenslücken hatte, aber immerhin hatte er jetzt so in etwa eine grobe Ahnung davon, wovon die Lehrer da vorne denn sprachen.  
>Anders als sie es erwartet hatten, blieb es ihnen auch erspart, die Einzigen zu sein, die bei den neusten Gesprächsthemen nicht mitreden konnten – allerdings war das für die Children kaum ein Grund zur Freude, denn der Grund dafür, dass nicht alle dabei waren, sich über die spannenden Erlebnisse auf der Klassenfahrt auszutauschen war, dass die meisten Schüler hier die Kinder von NERV-Angehörigen waren… und von ihren Eltern so ganz beiläufig etwas über Shinjis jüngste „Heldentat" erzählt bekommen hatten.<br>Die Meinungen der Schülerinnen und Schüler waren geteilt – Einige fanden den Gedanken, dass die als Schulschwärme geltenden Piloten vergeben sein könnten, ganz erbaulich, weil sie hofften, so selbst mal vom anderen Geschlecht beachtet zu werden, bei anderen verursachten die Neuigkeiten hingegen kollektives Seufzen, wie sie doch alle gehofft hatten, selbst einmal das Herz von einem der Beiden erobern zu können… worin sie sich aber alle einig waren war, dass sie nur, weil Shinji sie nicht hatte in den Vulkan plumpsen lassen, wohl direkt ein Paar sein mussten… oder, dass es zumindest ganz lustig sein würde, die zwei zu ihrem großen Leidwesen damit aufzuziehen. Das da irgendwo etwas Wahres dran war, machte es nur noch schlimmer – Selbst bei Touji und Kensuke war Shinji nicht mehr sicher – „Verräter! Das du während wir weg sind, mit dem Feind anbändelst, hätte ich dir echt nicht zugetraut!" scherze Kensuke. „Ich wusste es! Einmal Partnerlook, da hätte ich euch die Ausreden noch geglaubt, aber zweimal…"  
>„Asuka kann mich doch nicht mal ausstehen." Hatte Shinji darauf nur geantwortet, sich selbst direkt wieder dafür verfluchend, das der Klang seiner Stimme es sehr offensichtlich gemacht hatte, das er sich sehr wünschte, dass es anders wäre.<br>Doch das hatte Toujis Grinsen keinen Abbruch getan, sondern es nur noch verbreitert: „Ach, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen! Was sich neckt, das liebt sich! Selbst die schönsten Traumpärchen haben mal Ehekrach!"  
>Nach dem Gekicher, dass darauf folgte, wurde das mit dem Ehekrach zu einem Running-Gag, nein, es verselbstständigte sich gar als Meme durch die ganze Schülerschaft; Selbst Nagato, der bei den Scherzereien sonst so gut wie nie mitkicherte, gegen Klatsch und Tratsch eigentlich eine Abneigung hatte und sich dafür entschuldigte, die Ereignisse des Kampfes allzu voreilig herumerzählt zu haben, merkte in einem ruhigen Moment an, dass er sich nicht schämen musste und das Asuka ja doch nicht ganz so schlimm sei – Shinji interpretierte das mal als Nagatos ungelenken Versuch, einen Witz zu reißen.<br>Er war darin weder erfahren noch gut.  
>Was wohl kaum erwähnt werden musste war, das Asuka über das Getuschel, dass sie nun in allen Ecken und Ritzen hinter ihrem Rücken zu hören bekam, ganz und gar nicht erfreut war, und ihren Ärger darüber selbstverständlich gehörig an Shinji ausließ.<br>Doch wie das mit Klatsch und Tratsch so war, hatte diese ganze Geschichte keine lange Halbwertszeit, insbesondere, da Shinji und Asuka dadurch, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht wie ein Paar verhielten, keinen neuen Gesprächsstoff lieferten und obgleich Touji sie in seiner Funktion als Klassenclown immer noch gelegentlich wegen ihrem „Ehekrach" aufzog, so fand zumindest der grobe Rest der Schule bald etwas anderes, über das sie sich die Mäuler zerreißen konnten und so war gegen Mitte der Woche auch schon wieder Normalität eingekehrt, sowohl in der Schule, als auch im Katsuragi-Haushalt.  
>Das hieß, dass auch die Morgenroutine sich wieder eingependelt hatte: Shinji war meist als erster auf den Beinen, entweder, weil er der einzige in diesem Haushalt war, der seinen Wecker weder kunstvoll ignorierte noch gewalttätig behandelte, oder weil ihn eine dieser Visionen aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, und zog sich zumeist direkt wieder seine Schuluniform über.<br>Da Asuka dazu tendierte, das Bad zumeist für den Großteil des Morgens zu blockieren, hatte er sich angewöhnt, seinen Kamm in seinem Zimmer aufzubewahren, um seine Haare in Ordnung bringen zu können ohne eine halbe Stunde warten zu müssen.  
>Nachdem das erledigt und seine Schulsachen gepackt waren, ging es ab in die Küche, wo er sich zumeist rasch seine Schürze überzog (Egal, wie sehr Asuka ihn deswegen auch aufziehen mochte, er wollte nicht dass seine Schuluniform schon fünf Minuten nachdem er sie angezogen hatte von oben bis unten von Flecken bedeckt war.) und sich an die Produktion des Frühstücks machte, damit es auch schön fertig war, wenn die beiden Damen sich irgendwann mal an den Tisch bequemen würden – zumindest bei Asuka würde das wohl noch eine Weile dauern, zumal er sie gerade erst im Vorbeigehen fröhlich summend das Bad betreten hören hatte.<br>Heute gab es Spiegelei mit Salat und Würstchen mit dem obligatorischem Schüsselchen Reis und einem Süppchen als Vorspeise – Ein Zwei-Gänge-Frühstück, wie es den Rettern der Erde gebührte. Für Misato stand selbstverständlich auch noch eine Dose Bier auf dem Tisch.  
>Langsam, so glaubte Shinji, hatte er den Dreh mit dem Kochen so langsam oder sicher heraus, zumindest, wenn man nach Misatos Lobpreisungen ging – wobei sie natürlich schon immer seltsame Definitionen von „lecker" gehabt hatte.<br>Er hoffte einfach mal, dass ihm die heutige Portion nicht allzu sehr misslungen war – Naja, das würde sich spätestens in einer halben Minute zeigen zumal Shinji kaum, dass er die erste Portion fertiggestellt und auf dem Tisch dekorativ neben der Bierdose angeordnet hatte auch schon hören konnte, wie Misato die Tür ihres Zimmers aufschob.  
>Auch, wenn er es zunächst nie geglaubt hätte, uns es, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, doch verstörend auf ihn wirkte, so nahm er doch kaum noch Notiz von der zombiehaften Art, auf die sein leicht bekleideter Vormund noch halb schlafend zum Esstisch wankte; Die Bierdose, die sie gleich als erstes öffnete, würde das vermutlich gleich wieder richten.<br>Und tatsächlich folge gleich das allmorgendliche Ritual aus einem gepflegten Schluck, einem Freudenschrei inklusive kleiner Tränchen und der sofortigen Einstellung einer aufgedrehten Fröhlichkeit, auf die jedes hyperaktive Grundschulkind neidisch sein würde.  
>„Sag mal, Shin-chan…" merkte sie an, während sie ohne ihre geliebte Bierdose einen Moment lang loszulassen mithilfe der anderen, freien Hand das Schüsselchen mit ihrer Vorspeise ergriff und diese probierte. „…Hast du die Suppe heute irgendwie anders gemacht?"<br>„Ja." Bestätigte Shinji mit einem Lächeln, erfreut darüber, dass seine Anstrengungen anscheinend nicht unbemerkt geblieben waren. „Es sind Fischflocken drin, die hat mir Ritsuko-san gegeben."  
>Bevor Misato jedoch Zeit hatte, weitere Kommentare abzugeben, wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden von einem lauten „AAAAH!" aus Richtung des Badezimmers beansprucht, dem prompt das aufreißen mehrere Türen und eilige Schritte folgten, bis Asuka den zu einem kleinen Seitenflur mit Anschluss zum Bad hin führenden Vorhang rasch zur Seite riss, und sich sogleich ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachging: Sich über alles und jeden aufzuregen: „Warum ist das Wasser so heiß?"<br>„Tut mir leid…" gab Shinji zurück, auch, wenn er nicht so ganz begriff, warum sie sich dafür bei ihm und nicht beim Hausmeister beklagte. Er war einfach nur froh, dass sie dieses Mal zumindest daran gedacht hatte, ihre nicht jugendfreien Körperstellen notdürftig mit einem knappen, roten Handtuch zu verhüllen, zumal das Third Child nicht wirklich wild auf eine Wiederholung des schmerzhaften Zwischenfalls war, der sich kurz nach Asukas Einzug ereignet hatte.  
>Doch anscheinend waren seine Versuche, einfach mal brav klein bei zu geben, nicht genug um ihrem Zorn zu entkommen: Ganz im Gegenteil, das schien Asuka aus irgendeinem paradoxen Grund, den er nicht ersehen konnte, nur noch mehr zur Weißglut zu bringen: „Is ja klar, ne? Egal was los ist, du entschuldigst dich schon mal! Denkst du wirklich, alles ist immer nur deine Schuld?"<br>Von ihrer Perspektive aus sah es so aus: Sie stand auf den coolen, entschlossenen Shinji, nicht auf die lahmarschige Facette seiner Persönlichkeit, die er meistens zur Schau stellte. Sie wollte ihn also mit ein bisschen Provokation und „gutgemeinten Ratschlägen" dazu bringen, seine attraktive Seite zu zeigen – Natürlich war sie da etwas mit sich im Zwiespalt; Einerseits wurde so ein Weichei nie einen ersthaften Rivalen für sie darstellen, und sich nach Belieben von ihr rumschubsen lassen, (Zum Beispiel wenn sie, wie jetzt, ihren Frust über das Getuschel in der Schule abreagieren wollte) andererseits müsste er deutlich erwachsener und männlicher werden, damit ihr Stolz ihn akzeptieren konnte… und das wollte sie eigentlich gerne.  
>Nur leider machte er es ihr mit seinem hilflos-vorsichtigem „Uhm…" nicht gerade leichter.<br>„Bei dir ist das ja fast schon so etwas wie ein Reflex. Hast wohl Angst, gesagt zu kriegen, dass du was vergeigt hast, huh, Papasöhnchen? Na dann sorry, aber das kann ich dir nicht ersparen. Wenn du dich unbedingt für etwas entschuldigen willst, dann entschuldige dich dafür, dass mir das Shampoo ausgegangen ist! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du welches kaufen sollst!"  
>„Aber es ist doch noch welches da…"<br>„Bist du bescheuert oder was? Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich denselben Schrott benutze, wie du und Misato?" Sie hätte ja wenigstens erwartet, dass er sich zumindest ein richtiges Männershampoo zulegen könnte. … „Ich gab doch einen ganz anderen Haartyp, und außerdem braucht es schon hochwertige Pflege, um so aussehen zu können!"  
>„Uh… Tut mir leid…"<br>„Und du tust es schon wieder! Hast du Idiot mir denn auch nur eine Sekunde lang zugehört?"  
>„Ach, lass ihn nur." Mischte sich Misato abwinkend ein, der das Ganze dann doch langsam zu bunt wurde. „Das ist eben einfach Shin-chans Art."<br>„Seine Art?" empörte sich Asuka, den Zeigefinger ohne Scheu direkt auf ihren Vormund richtend. „Wäre es denn nicht deine Aufgabe, ihn zu erziehen, hm? Du bist viel zu sanft mit ihm! Hach, alles muss man selber machen! Was würdet ihr alle nur ohne mich tun!" schimpfte sie, ein herablassend-frustriertes Seufzen von sich gebend, bevor sie sich nun wieder ihrem Mit-Piloten zuwendete und als nächstes ihm den Zeigefinger präsentierte.  
>„So, jetzt hör mal ganz genau zu, du Papakind! Wenn du immer sofort aufgibst, dann wird sich nie etwas ändern! Wenn nicht mal du für das einstehst, was du für richtig hältst, und andere beliebig auf dir rumtrampeln lässt, ist das doch nur ein Beweis dafür, dass du dir selbst überhaupt nichts zutraust!"<br>Hach, das fand Misato ganz süß, Asuka die große Pädagogin. Jetzt meckerten nicht nur Ritsuko, sondern auch noch die Kinder selbst an allem herum, was sie tat. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie den armen Shinji auf eine Couch setzte und begann, eine Psychoanalyse von ihm zu erstellen. Nur schade, dass Asuka bei all ihren großen Reden und Beschwerden nie Zeit blieb, um sich mal an die eigene Nase zu fassen. Es stimmte schon, das Shinji ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen brauchen konnte, aber Asukas eigenes Ego schien deutlich einer Kürzung zu bedürfen…  
>„Weißt du, wie man einen Kerl nennt, der nicht für das einstehst, was er für sein gutes Recht hält?" setzte sie zeigefingerschwingend fort. „Einen Feigling nennt man das! Und es gibt wirklich nichts Widerliches auf dieser Welt als feige kleine Jungs. Deshalb habe ich auch nur Interesse an richtigen Männern! Kapischt? Kapitsch?"<br>"Uh… Tut mir leid…" entgegnete Shinji, der Asukas "Dressurversuche" als Unterstreichungen seiner Chancenlosigkeit wertete und davon ausging, dass sie spätestens im nächsten Satz damit beginnen würde, von Kaji zu schwärmen.  
>Asuka war von seiner Reaktion ihrerseits keinesfalls beeindruckt: „Also wirklich…!"<br>„Oh!" kommentierte Misato dann belustigt, die Rothaarige mitten im Satz unterbrechend. „Dein Handtuch ist verrutscht."  
>Natürlich konnte es dafür, dass Shinji Asukas aus einer Mischung ihres aufgebrachten Zustandes und ihrer üblichen Unachtsamkeit resultierendes Missgeschick nicht in einem plötzlichem Anflug hellseherischer Kräfte vorausgesehen und präemptiv den Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte, nur eine mögliche Strafe geben: Eine Ohrfeige quer übers Gesicht!<br>Dass es keinen Roundhousekick gab, lag einzig und allein daran, dass er ihr neulich das Leben gerettet hatte.

Und tja, so kam es dann eben, dass das arme, bedauernswerte Third Child mit einem deutlich sichtbarem Handabdruck im Gesicht zur Schule gehen musste – wenn er diese denn erreichen sollte, ohne vorher angesichts der Peinlichkeit der Angelegenheit und dem obligatorischen Getuschel im Erdboden zu versinken…

„Projekt Kronos, hm?"  
>Kaji wurde aus den Piktogrammen auf seinem Bildschirm nicht schlau.<br>Hier, in seiner stillen Dunkelheit, umgeben von Kabeln, die mit ihren roten und blauen Farben sowie der klebrigen Kühlflüssigkeit, die ihre Oberflächen glänzend bedeckte, schon beinahe wie die Adern eines lebenden Wesens wirkten, war es ihm gelungen, auf der höchsten Geheimhaltungsstufe der Datenbank zuzugreifen und jede noch so gut versteckte Datei hier sehen zu können – Sehen, aber nicht öffnen; Die gute alte Rit-chan hatte hier keine halben Sachen gemacht, jeder Ordner in diesem Verzeichnis bedurfte noch wenigstens einiger dutzend Passwörter, damit jemand, der darauf Zugriff, sie auch lesen konnte.  
>Die Antworten zu erlangen würde wohl nicht so einfach werden, wie er sich das gedacht hatte, aber immerhin hatte er in Form der Namen der Ordner sozusagen eine Liste mit Suchbegriffen und einen ungefähren Überblick darüber, wie viel Wissen ihm da verborgen blieb… Auch, wenn die Namen der Projekte nicht allzu aufschlussreich waren. Sie waren alle nach Gottheiten oder symbolisch-mythologischen Andeutungen benannt, die ihm höchsten den Größenwahn der Autoren beschrieben.<br>Dennoch. Während die meisten Ordner entweder im Zeitraum nach dem Angriff des dritten Engels erstellt worden waren, oder schon mehrere Jahre alt waren, so waren die ältesten Dateien in diesem „Projekt Kronos"-Ordner schon ein paar Wochen vorem ersten Angriff erstellt worden – Das war eine Auffälligkeit, der nachzugehen war.  
>Vielleicht, so dachte er, ließ sich dort eine Erklärung darauf finden, wieso das Third Child mit so einem höllisch guten Timing gefunden und herbestellt worden war…<br>Zwei Wochen vor dem Kampf… war in diesem Zeitraum denn irgendetwas vorgefallen?

Obwohl sie die hiesige Schuluniform zwar bestellt, aber noch lange nicht geliefert bekommen hatte, und daher keine Wahl hatte, als erst einmal provisorisch in der Uniform ihrer alten Schule zu erscheinen, schien sie kaum jemand wirklich zu bemerken, und das, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, eher durch den Raum zu schwimmen als zu laufen; Die fremde Luft der unbekannten Räumlichkeiten war für die vorsichtigen, unsicheren Schrittchen ihrer stets nahe beieinander bleibenden Füße eher wie eine zähe Flüssigkeit, die sie nur mit Mühen, Nöten und größten Anstrengungen durchqueren konnte.  
>In einem Moment fühlte sie sich von den vielen Jugendlichen in den Uniformen ihrer zukünftigen Schule die alle in dieselbe Richtung unterwegs waren, regelrecht bedrängt, schon allein, weil sie, je näher sie dem Schulgebäude kam, immer zahlreicher wurden und stetig miteinander tuschelten. Hatten sie gehört, dass sie eine neue Mitschülerin bekommen würden? Fragten sie sich, was zur Hölle sie hier wollen? Machten sie sich vielleicht insgeheim über ihr Aussehen lustig? Oh, wie sie es satt hatte, von anderen gesehen zu werden… Doch während sie in einem Augenblick noch die Blicke auf ihrem Rücken brennen zu spüren glaubte, so begann sie schon im nächsten zu zweifeln, ob sie denn überhaupt von irgendjemand bemerkt worden war. War sie denn nicht völlig unscheinbar, wenn nicht beinahe unsichtbar?<br>Standen die anderen denn nicht stetig als Grüppchen zusammen, tief in ihre Gespräche versunken, an denen sie es nicht wagen würde, teilzunehmen, weil ihr die Stimme nach der ersten Silbe schon versagen würde, wie sie es schon so viele andere Male an vielen anderen Schulen getan hatte. Gerade, weil sie wusste, dass sie das nicht hinkriegen würde, wenn sie die erstmals interessierten, anderen Mädchen, die schön und beliebt waren, Dinge fragten, hatte sie gelernt, sich in den Schatten zu halten und einen gepflegten Abstand von allen zu halten, die sie in ein Gespräch verwickeln könnten. Oh, wie sie sich selbst satt hatte.  
>Ihre inneren Leiden und Unsicherheiten blieben der Außenwelt verborgen; Alles, was sie sahen, war ein stilles, seltsames Mädchen, dass im besten Falle einen flüchtigen, nie jedoch einen zweiten Blick wert war. Das war es doch, was alle von ihr sahen, ihre Oberfläche, ihren hässlichen Körper, ihre unbeholfenen Gesten und ihre leise Stimme.<br>Nach dem ersten Eindruck hatte sie schon verloren, und sie hatte nie gelernt, wie man diesen richtig hinbekam. Deshalb war es auch an jeder Schule das gleiche – Sie hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um zu merken, dass sie das Problem war, und nicht die anderen.  
>Sie war höchst selbst daran schuld, dass niemand das langsame Verglühen ihrer Seele sah, als sie das Schulgebäude betrat und glaubte, genau zu wissen, was sie darin erwartete.<br>Sie hatte sich ja selbst verborgen, und sie fragte sich, warum sie darin nicht konsequenter war, und gleich in ihrem Bett liegen geblieben war, statt hierher zu kommen um das unausweichliche zu erleiden.  
>Sie hätte einfach sagen können, dass es ihr heute schlecht ging, und es wäre keine so große Lüge gewesen. Selbst jetzt glaubte sie, in sich das Pochen spüren zu können, das alles Leben so unheimlich langsam aus ihr herauszupumpen schien. Sie konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber seid die in dieser Stadt angekommen war, schien es nur schlimmer und schlimmer zu werden.<br>Aber es war am Ende nur ein Unwohlsein, kein wirklicher, akuter Schmerz der es gerechtfertigt hätte, ihrem Vater kummer zu machen und zuhause zu bleiben, sodass er sich am Ende noch verpflichtet fühlte, bei ihr zuhause zu bleiben…. Nein, sie wollte niemals mehr irgendjemandem zur Last fallen.  
>Also schritt sie einfach in die Eingangshalle der Schule hinein wie es von einer braven Tochter erwartet wurde und suchte nach dem Schuhfach mit der Nummer, die ihr zugewiesen worden war. Während sie sorgfältig und immer in der Angst, irgendetwas kaputt zu machen, das Fach öffnete und die für den Gebrauch innerhalb des Gebäudekomplexes gedachten Schuhe zaghaft und unter dem Gebrauch von so wenig Fingern wie möglich (Vielleicht, weil es ihr irgendwo „falsch" vorkam, Dinge mit ihren Fingern zu beschmutzen) daraus entfernte, hörte sie entfernt das Gespräch einer Gruppe von vier Schülern mit, zu denen gerade ein Fünfter hinzugestoßen war.<br>„Guten Morgen, Ikari-kun!" grüßte die einzige weibliche Stimme, die in der Richtung dieser Ansammlung zu vernehmen war. Ikari-kun. Auf ihrem Weg hierher hatte sie diesen Namen schon aus den Mündern zahlreicher anderer Mädchen gehört, die ihn teils deshalb wegen seiner „Niedlichkeit" angehimmelt hatten – Schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie möglicherweise mit dem örtlichem Schulschwarm im selben Raum war, erfüllte sie mit dem Wunsch, plötzlich zu Stein erstarren zu können und war wohl auch der Grund, weshalb sie es tunlichst vermied, sich umzudrehen, während sie sich ihre Straßenschuhe auszog und die für die Schuhe bestimmten überzog, ganz nach der Vogel-Strauß-Technik hoffend, dass sie so selbst niemandem ins Auge fallen könnte. Schon, dass das Gespräch hinter ihrem Rücken weiterging, reichte, um ihr Gesicht mit Schamesröte zu füllen. Es war nicht so, dass sie absichtlich gelauscht hatte… sie war wirklich nur zufällig in der Nähe… und die Qualität der wackeligen Rechtfertigungen, die sie sich selbst haufenweise auftischte, erfüllten sie mit Scham.  
>„Was ist denn mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" fragte einer der Jungen hinter ihr neckisch. Dieser hatte einen dicken Osaka-Akzent, der, der als nächstes sprach, dagegen nicht, was nichts daran änderte, dass er mit derselben freundschaftlich-provokanten Art sprach: „Hattest du wieder Ehekrach mit Asuka?"<br>Asuka war auch ein Name, der in den Gesprächen ihrer neuen Mitschüler häufig aufgetaucht war. Ob das wohl die Freundin dieses beliebten Jungens war?  
>Nein, daran war etwas falsch.<br>Als sich das einsame Mädchen von den Schränken abwendete, um sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Klassenzimmer zu begeben, streifte ihr Blick kurz die zusammenstehenden Jugendlichen – jedoch nicht, ohne dass ihr dabei ein leises, aber deutlich hörbares „Huch?" entfuhr, für dass sie sich sogleich schämte, und zutiefst hoffte, dass es keiner gehört hatte. Sie wollte ja wirklich keinen belauschen, oder… irgendwem hinterherspionieren oder anstarren…  
>Aber dennoch konnte sie nicht anders, als sich zu wundern. Dieses Grüppchen was da zusammenstand, setzte sich aus sehr unterschiedlichen Menschen zusammen, die man sonst nicht auf einem Haufen vermuten würde, doch keiner von ihnen sah wirklich nach dem örtlichen Schulschwarm und seinen Freunden aus.<br>Sie schienen eher die Art von Mensch zu sein, die sich meist eher am Rande einer jeden Schulgesellschaft fanden: Da war erst einmal das Mädchen, das es schaffte, trotz ihrer Sommersprossen, ihren zwei Zöpfen und den niedlichen lila Dekorationen daran etwas autoritäres an sich zu haben. Und dann der Junge mit dem Akzent, den man ohne großes überlegen als den örtlichen Klassenclown klassifizieren konnte. Er war zwar recht hoch gewachsen, gut gebräunt, scheinbar nicht ohne Muckis und trug sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar als eine moderne Gelfrisur, aber was das an Coolnesspunkten hinzufügte, machten das breite Grinsen, die abstehenden Ohren, und nicht zu Letzt die um den Kopf getragene Trageschlaufe seiner Schultasche wieder zu Nichte, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass er es nicht für nötig hielt, sich an die Kleiderordnung zu halten, und natürlich von seinem vormals erwähnten Akzent. Und dann war da auch noch der etwas klein geratene, sommersprossige Brillenträger mit der schlabbrig getragenen Uniform und der rundlichen Nase, der auch nicht gerade den gegenwärtigen Schönheitsidealen entsprach.  
>Dann war da noch ein vierter Junge mit einem auffälligen, dicken Kopfverband, der zwar nicht klein, dafür aber eher schlaksig war. Mit den stylischen, kinnlangen schwarzen Haaren hätte der noch am ehesten in das Beuteschema der meisten gewöhnlichen Mädchen der heutigen Tage gepasst, aber die Tatsache, dass er bis jetzt wenig gesagt hatte und deutlich ernster wirkte als seine schadenfrohen Freunde, deuteten an, dass auch er nicht so gerade der typische Gruppenmensch war.<br>Es war jedoch dieser Ikari-kun selbst, der das stille Mädchen am Rande am meisten überraschte.  
>Sicher, er war attraktiv, aber es war mehr diese zerbrechliche Art von Schönheit, die man erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte, auf den ersten Blick wirkte er recht unscheinbar.<br>Er hatte mit den humorvollen, charmanten Testosteronbolzen, die für gewöhnlich als Schulschwärme dienten, nur sehr wenig gemeinsam. Normalerweise würden Mädchen, wie die, deren Unterhaltungen sie mitbekommen hatte, doch noch nicht einmal den Namen eines solchen Jungen kennen, egal, wie unfair es doch sein mochte.  
>Die Art, wie er da stand, das Uniformhemd feinsäuberlich in die Hose stand, die Hände nah am Körper haltend, als wüsste er nicht genau, was er damit machen solle… die offensichtliche Verlegenheit, mit der er auf die Scherze seiner Freunde reagierte…<br>Er sah eher wie jemand aus, der das Rampenlicht meiden würde, wie die Pest.  
>Er sah fast schon aus… wie jemand wie sie selbst.<p>

„So… so war das gar nicht, Kensuke… Es war eigentlich, so das-" begann er freundlich bleibend, aber sich doch sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlend, in der Hoffnung, das Missverständnis aufzuklären, bevor irgendjemand einen falschen Eindruck bekam.  
>Doch dieses Glück sollte ihm nicht gegeben sein.<br>Denn bevor er mit der eigentlichen Erklärung beginnen konnte, fiel ihm ein offensichtlich recht frustriertes, ärgerliches Mädchen ins Wort, das die Eingangshalle scheinbar gerade betreten hatte.  
>Sofort begriff die einsame junge Dame, die das ganze aus der Ferne betrachtete, das dies diese Asuka sein musste – Sie hatte langes, rotes Haar mit ein paar seltsamen Spangen darin, wie sie sie noch nie irgendwo gesehen hatte. Ihrem Aussehen nach zu urteilen musste sie wohl ein paar Ausländer in ihrer Ahnenreihe haben, wahrscheinlich Mitteleuropäer oder Amerikaner.<br>Doch noch klarer als das war Tatsache, dass sie die Sorte von Person war, diesich immer direkt holte, was sie wollte, und nie damit zögerte ihre Meinung zu sagen – ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Die Art von beliebter, erfolgreicher Schülerin, der die Neue nie etwas entgegenzusetzen haben würde. Ja, sie selbst war eine gute Schülerin, aber wenn man dazu noch so war wie der stille Neuzugang, dann war man nur eine Streberin, deren Schüchternheit oft mit Arroganz verwechselt wurde. Diese Asuka war anders.  
>Das war eine von der Sorte, die alle bewunderten. Die Sorte, die sich über die hässlichen, unbeliebten Mädchen den lieben, langen Tag lang lustig machte…<br>Ihre direkte Art verstärkte ihre natürliche Attraktivität noch.  
>Wenn das seine Freundin war, dann konnte der Rest der Schule definitiv packen…<br>Aber glücklicherweise (?) machte es überhaupt nicht den Anschein, als seien die Beiden zusammen – Ganz im Gegenteil. So, wie der Rotschopf schnurstracks auf ihn zumarschierte und sich in einer solchen Nähe direkt vor ihn stellte, sah es eher so aus, als sei er eines der regelmäßigen Opfer auf ihrer Piesackungs-Liste – oder aber sie war zur Zeit einfach nur ziemlich wütend auf ihn und machte kein Geheimnis daraus – Sie hatte keinen Grund dazu.  
>„So war es nicht? So war es nicht?" wiederholte sie, die Worte scheinbar als beleidigend wertend. „Ich sage euch, wie es war: Dieser Spanner hier hatte heute Morgen das Glück, mich nackt zu sehen!"<br>„W-Was? Stimmt das etwa, Shinji?" hakte Kensuke augenblicklich nach.  
>Interessanterweise klang er dabei irgendwie eher neidisch als entsetzt.<br>„Also, das war… uhm… ein Unfall…"  
>„Also wie jetzt?" fragte Kensuke noch mal leicht quengelnd nach.<br>„Uh, das war ja eigentlich… Shikinami-sans eigene Schuld, sie hat…"  
>„Faule Ausreden!" entgegnete das Second Child. „Wenn du mich angafft hast, hast du mich angegafft!"<br>„Schon, aber…"  
>„Ich hätte doch eigentlich für einen besseren Menschen gehalten, Ikari-kun." Begann sich Hikari im Hintergrund bereits zu empören. Die Situation sah für Shinji gar nicht gut aus… das war doch alles nur ein einziges, großes Missverständnis, und Asuka machte es nur noch schlimmer und schlimmer… Vielleicht, weil sie deutlich zementiert haben wollte, dass sie beide kein Paar waren, was den männlichen EVA-Piloten, der sie ja schon irgendwo heimlich verehrte, nicht wirklich tröstete.<br>„Pah!" setzte Asuka die Kommunikation ihrer Abneigung fort. „Wenn du aus freien Stücken nicht weggesehen hast, ist und bleibt es dein eigenes Vergehen!"  
>„Uhm... aber-uhm?"<br>Da Asuka darauf bestanden hatte, mehr und mehr seines Blickfeldes mit ihrem niedlichen, aber eindeutig wütendem Gesicht zu füllen, bemerkte er diesen kleinen Spritzer Blau am Rande nur so durch den Augenwinkel. Als er aber die tödliche Bedrohung direkt vor seiner Nase zur Abwechslung mal zugunsten seiner Neugier vergaß, entdeckte er jenseits von Asukas Feuerrotem Haarschopf keine geringere als Ayanami Rei.  
>Sie lief nicht besonders schnell, aber doch gleichmäßigen Schrittes dahin, mit ihrer Schuluniform bekleidet und ihre Tasche bei sich tragend. Sie blickteschnurstracks nach vorne, ohne sich von irgendetwas ablenken zu lassen, als würde sie keine anderen Richtungen kennen.<br>Obwohl sie genauso wenig auf die Klassenfahrt gefahren war wie er oder Asuka, hatte er auch sie die ganze Woche lang fast gar nicht gesehen, und wenn, dann nur kurz bei den Synchrontests oder eben damals in der hauseigenen NERV-Schwimmhalle, wo er schon mal darüber nachgegrübelt hatte, dass er seinen Wunsch, ihr näher zu kommen nicht allzu effektiv in die Tat umgesetzt hatten.  
>Nach dieser Sache auf dem Futagoyama waren alle möglichen Gefühle da gewesen und er hatte es im Eifer des Gefechtes geschafft, ehrlich mit ihr zu sprechen und ihre Hand zu nehmen, aber in einer normalen Situation auf sie zuzugehen, fiel ihm deutlich schwerer, und so, wie er Rei mittlerweile kannte, würde sie wohl auch kaum von sich aus auf ihn zugehen…<br>Wie so oft schaffte es Shinji einfach nicht, nach dem ersten Schritt auch noch den zweiten zu tun und stand wie festgefroren in der Türschwelle, unfähig sich dafür zu entscheiden, weiter zu gehen und sie zu kontaktieren, ohne dafür auf einen Vorwand zu warten… und ehe er sich versah, waren schon mehr als drei Wochen vergangen… Zugegebenerweise hatten sie sobald die Schule angefangen hatte, wieder mit ihren kurzen, morgendlichen Dialogen begonnen… Es waren ruhige, angenehme, stille Momente in seinem turbulenten Alltag, der ja sehr von aufgedrehten Leuten wie Touji, Asuka und Misato geprägt war, aber das änderte nicht daran, dass es selten über „Hallo, wie geht's dir?" und dergleichen hinausgegangen war. Gestern hatte Rei die Frage an ihn zurückgegeben. Das war vermutlich ein Erfolg, aber kein besonders großer, zumal seine Antwort nicht besonders kohärent gewesen war.  
>Heute schien es damit jedoch nichts zu werden, denn obwohl er sie dahinschreiten sah, schien sie nicht vorzuhaben, in die Richtung des Eingangsbereiches der Schule abzubiegen, sondern lief an dem Zaun entlang, der das Gelände begrenzte – Was die Frage aufwarf, weshalb sie überhaupt hier war…<br>„Hey! Papasöhnchen! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, wenn ich mit dir rede? Wo guckst du da eigentlich hin?"  
>Wenn es etwas gab, das Shikinami Asuka Langley auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war das, ignoriert zu werden. Einfach nur die Tatsache, dass irgendetwas interessanter sein könnte, als sie, dass er der Junge, für den sie Gefühle hegte, einfach an ihr vorbeiblickte.<br>„Uhm… Da hinten ist Ayanami…"  
>Jetzt doch etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht drehte sich Asuka kurz um – und erspähte das First Child, wie sie fast schon mechanisch ihres Weges ging, ihren Befehl ausführend, ohne sich die Zeit zu nehmen, ihnen auch nur Hallo zu sagen.<br>„Wo geht sie denn hin?" fragte das third Child, anscheinend selbst darüber nachgrübelnd.  
>Inakzeptabel! Zugunsten dieser… dieser eingebildeten Tuss ignoriert zu werden, war das letzte, was sie an diesem Tag brauchen sollte… Nicht nur schien dieser Hohlkopf ihr Winken mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht zu verstehen, nein, er wagte es auch noch, sie während sie vor ihm stand einfach zu ignorieren! Wegen ihrer ärgsten Feindin! Wollte er etwa unbedingt noch eine Ohrfeige?<br>„Die kommt heut nicht in die Schule, die ist nur hier, weil hier in der Nähe ja ein Zugang zur Geofront ist. Unser Prinzesschen wird heute für ein Aktivierungsexperiment mit Einheit Null gebracht. Anscheinend haben die den Schrotthaufen endlich wieder zusammengebastelt, auch, wenn man sich fragen könnte, ob sich das denn lohnt..." erklärte sie.  
>„Aha…"<br>Das hieß dann wohl, dass Rei demnächst wieder mit dem Rest von ihnen in die Schlacht ziehen würde. Vielleicht standen sie dem Feind ja demnächst zu dritt gegenüber.  
>Das war gut, reichlich Unterstützung zu haben.<br>„Hey! Du ignorierst mich ja schon wieder! Und dann noch diese Nummer heute Morgen… Glaub ja nicht, dass das kein Nachspiel haben wird…!"  
>Da Asuka nun endgültig der Kragen geplatzt zu sein schien, fasste Touji den mutigen Entschluss, seinen Freund vor weiteren Blessuren zu bewahren, indem er ihn einfach von hinten packte, und mit seinem Arm ein gutes Stück von ihrer aufgebrachten Mitschülerin wegzog.<br>„Aber, aber, jetzt mal halblang, ihr beiden!" warf er mit einem etwas gezwungenem Lächeln ein, um die Situation etwas zu entschärfen.  
>Kensuke, der bei der Aktion zunächst etwas fragend geguckt, dann aber recht schnell verstand, was sein Freund vor hatte, gab auch sein bestes Grinseln zu der Schow hinzu: „Genau! Ihr könnt ja später in Ruhe weiter reden, ohne dass hier ein Auflauf entsteht… Hach du liebe Zeit, es könnte ja jeden Moment zum Unterricht klingeln, nicht wahr, Nagato?"<br>„Uhm…" Nagato, der insgesamt kein Freund solch großer Menschenmengen war und die ganzen Geschehnisse, die sich da vor seinen Augen vorgetragen hatten, nicht so richtig glauben konnte (Schon allein Asukas Dreistigkeit oder dieses ständige Gerede über nackte Mädchen…), beschloss nach einigem hin- und her blicken, das es das beste sei, einfach mal zu nicken.  
>„Da seht ihrs!" setzte Touji hinzu, während er seinen noch immer recht eingeschüchterten Kumpeln mal ganz rasch an den Schultern packte, da er ohne die liebevollen Weisungen seiner Freunde wohl wie festgeklebt stehen bleiben würde. „Los, Shinji, lass uns gehen!"<br>„Uhm…"  
>Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden machten sich Touji, Kensuke und Nagato, der sich nicht ganz entscheiden zu können schien, ob er jetzt nun verwirrt oder abgeschreckt war, erst mal daran, ihren gemeinsamen besten Kumpel in die Sicherheit zu geleiten, bevor Asuka Gelegenheit hatte, ihm das Genick zu brechen.<br>Davon ließ sie zwar tatsächlich ab, aber nicht, ohne ihm ein ärgerliches „Du Feigling!" hinterherzurufen.  
>Hikari zog es einfach mal vor, die ganze Angelegenheit mit einem Seufzen zu kommentieren, sich ihrer Freundin zuzuwenden und das Gesprächsthema auf die allgemeine Beschränktheit männlicher Wesen zu lenken.<p>

Weil es noch im Zeitraum der Vorbereitungen lag, und sich zugetragen hatte, bevor der erste Kampf stattgefunden hatte, hätte Kaji dem Bericht über dieses Zwischenfall kaum Beachtung geschenkt, aber dieser Bericht über diesen Terroristenangriff war erstaunlich vage.  
>Rückfragen bei seinen Kollegen vom Innenministerium hatten seinen Verdacht nur erhärtet…<br>Sollte dieser „Terroranschlag" am Ende nur eine Tarnung sein, um ein ganz anderes Geschehnis zu vertuschen? Er würde die Herren von SEELE einfach mal testen, indem er sich dumm stellte, und sich bei ihnen unter dem Vowand meldete, Belege für eigenmächtige Handlungen von Ikari gefunden zu haben. Auch, wenn sie vermutlich wieder nur in kryptischen Metaphern sprechen würden… wenn es eine Chance gab, dass sie ihm etwas verrieten, musste er sie nutzen…

„Ach ja, Leute, habt ihr schon gehört, dass wir heute eine Neue bekommen sollen?" warf Kensuke dann beiläufig in die Konversation ein, welche die vier Jungs auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer geführt hatten.  
>„Was, echt?" wunderte sich Touji. „Und das, obwohl wir ja sonst eher immer weniger zu werden scheinen… Ich dachte, Nagato hier wäre definitiv der letzte, den wir je neu dazu kriegen würden…"<br>„Meint ihr, sie ist irgendwie in die ganze Sache involviert…?" fragte Nagato irgendwo besorgt.  
>Doch Kensuke lächelte ihn nur gelassen an. „Ach was, wahrscheinlich ist es bei ihr einfach nur so wie bei uns dreien, und ihre Eltern arbeiten einfach bei NERV…"<p>

Während sie sich unterhielten, bemerkte keiner von ihnen das stille Mädchen, dessen mit langen, schwarzen Socken bestückte Füße ihnen in einigem Abstand hinterhertrappelte und sie beobachtete, wie sie sie mit ihren lebhaften Gesprächen übertönten, und sich wünschte, dass sie nur einmal irgendwo dazugehören könnte…

„Ich bin neu in dieser Stadt und freue mich, euch alle kennen zu lernen." Sagte erklärte das neuste Mitglied ihrer Klasse, nachdem sie damit fertig war, ihren Namen mit dünnen, simplen Strichen an die Tafel zu schreiben. Anders als Asuka, die ihren Namen gleich quer über die Tafel geschmiert hatte, belegte der Titel des Neuzugangs nur ein dünne, genau beschränkte Spalte, fast, als habe sie Angst, irgendwelche Grenzen zu übertreten: „Yamagishi Mayumi"  
>So ähnlich, so fiel es Shinji ein, hatte wohl auch sein eigener Name ausgesehen, als er vor einem Zeitraum, der sich bereits länger anfühlte, als er war, selbst neu in diese Klasse gekommen war.<br>Mayumi war die Sorte von Mädchen, die wohl irgendwann einmal eingeredet bekommen hatte, dass sie hässlich sei, obwohl sie wunderschön war, und sich seither wünschte, im Erdreich verschwinden zu können – Man sah es deutlich am leicht zögerlichen Klang ihrer Stimme und der offensichtlichen Nervosität, mit denen sie ihre neue Klasse musterte, während sie ihr bestes gab, um trotz ihrer Verlegenheit und Verunsicherung zu lächeln, an der Haltung ihrer Schultern und der Art, wie sich ihre Hände vor ihrem Körper gegenseitig ergriffen hielten, als wollte sie sich selbst Sicherheit spenden oder als wisse sie einfach nicht, wo sie mit den Händen selbst und dem Schweiß darauf hinsollte.  
>Shinji konnte sich auch gut vorstellen, wo die neue Schülerin wohl ihre sogenannten Fehler sah: Sie war ein gutes Stück größer als die meisten anderen Mädchen hier und er hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn sie auch ihn selbst ein Stückweit überragen hätte – Größe war etwas, für das Mädchen sich bis weilen schämten, obwohl es die Männerwelt an sich eigentlich begehrlich fand, und ähnlich sah es dann wohl auch mit ihren üppigen, weiblichen Rundungen an den Hüften, wegen derer sie sich vermutlich für mollig hielt. Ihr glänzendes Haar war tiefschwarz, glatt und kurz unterhalb der Schultern wie auch in Form eines Ponys ein Stück über den Augen gerade abgeschnitten. Das meiste davon fiel ihr über den Rücken, links und rechts von ihrem Gesicht verliefen jedoch auch ein paar Strähnen an ihrer Vorderseite, deren Vorbau mit dem Rest ihres Körpers ins Verhältnis gesetzt wohl im oberen Bereich des noch als „durchschnittlich" zu wertenden Spektrums anzusiedeln war. Die Augen selbst zeigten ein hübsches hellgrau und bedurften zur korrekten Funktion einem Paar runder Brillengläser, die sie wohl als weiteres Minus an sich empfand, ähnlich wie die recht blasse Haut an ihren schlanken Gliedmaßen und den kleinen Schönheitsfleck rechts unter ihrer Unterlippe.<br>In dem, was wohl die Uniform ihrer alten Schule war, und als solche aus einem grünen Faltenrock, einer weißen Bluse und einem gelben Pullunder bestand, wirkte sie irgendwie recht verloren.  
>Aber eigentlich, so dachte Shinji, war sie ja eigentlich wunderschön, ja, man könnte sie glatt auf die Liste der hübschesten Mädchen der Klasse setzen. Ihr irgendwo zerbrechliches Äußeres zog gemeinsam mit ihrer scheinbar zurückhaltenden Art irgendwo an seinen Beschützerinstinkten…<br>„Herzlich Wilkommen." Begrüßte sie der alte Lehrer. „Na, wo sollen wir dich hinsetzen? Ah, ich hab's. Der Platz neben Horaki-san ist doch noch frei. Wäre das in Ordnung?"  
>„Natürlich." Bestätigte Hikari sogleich, wie immer vorbildliches Betragen an den Tag legend.<br>Rasch setzte sich Mayumi an ihren neuen Platz und hängte ihre Schultasche an den am Tisch befindlichen Haken, und drehte sich dann zu ihrer Nebensitzerin, um diese mit einem zaghaften, aber recht niedlichem Lächeln zu begrüßen:  
>„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."<br>„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Bestätigte Hikari freundlich.

Dann begann der Unterricht, der bald wie so oft auch in eine lange Erzählung aus Anekdoten ausartete, denen Shinji wohl selbst dann nicht wirklich hätte folgen können, wenn er sie nicht schon zum zigtausendsten Mal hören würde und genau wusste, dass ein netter Anteil der offiziellen Geschichte die allen hier erzählt wurde, nur Propaganda war.  
>Es gab so viel, das seine Gedanken beschäftigt hielt – Dass die Klasse jetzt um eine Schülerin zugelegt hatte, war nur eine dieser Sachen. Mehr aus Unachtsamkeit als aus irgendwelchen niederen Beweggründen hatte er es kaum das alle entweder in den Unterricht vertieft waren oder aber vor sich hin dösten und so höchstwahrscheinlich nicht auf ihn aufmerksam werden würden gewagt, sie noch mal näher zu betrachten – Oder zumindest hatte er das vorgehabt, denn kaum, dass er in ihre Richtung schielte, stellte er fest, dass auch sie aus irgendeinem Grund zu ihm hinübergeblickt hatte (Das er ihr schon im Eingangsbereich aufgefallen war, war ihm ja nicht aufgefallen) und seine wandernden Augen auf der Stelle zu bemerken.<br>Statt aber zu lächeln, einfach zurückzuschauen oder sich irgendwie aufzuregen, zeigte sich die Brillenträgerin höchst ertappt und wendete sich beschämt ab, bevor das Third Child Gelegenheit hatte, das selbe zu tun.  
>Na, hoffentlich hatte sie da keinen falschen Eindruck von ihm bekommen – wobei er dabei, den ersten Eindruck zu vergeigen, ja schon immer ein ganz großer Experte gewesen war – Vor Misato war er nackt aus dem Bad gerannt, Rei hatte er sogar versehentlich begrabscht, und von Asuka brauchte er wohl gar nicht erst anzufangen… Er hörte ja trotz aller Versuche, es irgendwie auszubügeln, nicht auf, sie ständig auf die Palme zu bringen…<br>Sich fragend, ob sie wohl noch sauer war, blickte er zu ihrem ein paar Reihen weiter hinten befindlichen Sitzplatz hinüber. Wie lange es wohl dieses Mal brauchen würde, bis sie wieder Lust bekam, in irgendeiner Form mit ihm zu reden?  
>Na ja, ihrer Reaktion auf sein erneutes Versagen dabei, unauffällig und diskret hinzuschauen, ließ vermuten, dass es bis dahin wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern würde – Kaum, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte, streckte sie ihm auch schon die Zunge raus.<br>Mindestens konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er am dritten Fleck in diesem Klassenraum, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, definitiv keine abweisende Reaktion auslösen würde… denn der Tisch dort war leer. Es war der von Rei.  
>Seine Besitzerin dürfte demnächst bei NERV ankommen und an diesem Experiment teilnehmen… Auch, wenn ihm der Gedanke, sie auf dem Schlachtfeld mit dabei zu haben, im Wesentlichen gefiel, so hatte er doch nicht vergessen, dass es ein solches Experiment gewesen war, bei dem sie sich die Verletzungen zugezogen hatte, mit denen er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte… zugegeben, das letzte war gut gegangen und sie hatte schon einmal mit ihrem EVA an seiner Seite gekämpft aber er konnte doch nicht anders, als sich irgendwo Sorgen zu machen… Letztes Mal hatte das ja Nachmittags stattgefunden, da konnte er dabei zusehen, aber heute, da musste er überlegen, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er von einer etwaigen Katastrophe erfahren würde…<p>

Was nur ein Vorwand und eine Lüge sein sollte, stellte sich völlig überraschend als die Wahrheit heraus – Keiner der Männer in SEELEs innerem Zirkel wusste irgendetwas über dieses „Projekt Kronos", und so gelangte man freilich schnell zu dem Schluss, dass es tatsächlich auf Ikaris Mist gewachsen sein musste.  
>„Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich…-"<br>Kajis Angebot wurde ausgeschlagen. Anscheinend war es nicht nötig, dass er weiter handelte – Bedeutete das, dass er von den alten Männern bereits verdächtigt wurde? Nein, nein, er sollte sich deshalb nicht beunruhigen. Das war einfach nur SEELEs Arbeitsweise, siewollten ihre Untergebenen so weit wie möglich im Dunkeln lassen – Ihnen war es lieber, viele kleine Handlanger zu haben, die alle kleine Legosteinchen für etwas fertigten, für das nur sie den Bauplan hatten. So wie sich eine echte Seele nicht in irgendeinem speziellen Teil des Gehirns isolieren ließ, so waren auch SEELEs Handlanger sehr dezentral organisiert…  
>Aber wenn sie glaubten, die Sache aufklären zu können, ohne, dass er weiter darin involviert sein musste, dann hieß das, dass SEELE einen weiteren Agenten im Herzen von NERV haben musste… Aber wer? Wer nur?<br>Er hatte einfach gesagt keine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden.  
>Die Sache lag nicht mehr in seinen Händen… wenn er der Wahrheit also näher kommen wollte, dann blieb ihm keine Wahl.<br>Er musste Ikari warnen.

Früher, in den guten alten Zeiten vor dem Second Impact, so erzählten es die Legenden und die alten Kinderfilme, hatte es noch eine wundersame Sache namens „Hitzefrei" gegeben, welche die glückseligen Schüler der Vergangenheit wie der Name schon sagte an sehr, sehr heißen Tagen von den Qualen des Unterrichts befreite.  
>Mit der Wettersituation, wie sie sich nach der fast apokalyptischen Katastrophe eingestellt hatte, hätte dies jedoch bedeutet, praktisch an jedem zweiten Tag den Unterricht abzublasen.<br>Da dies jedoch nicht als besonders sinnvoll erachtet wurde, beschloss man, dieses wundervolle „Hitzefrei" abzuschaffen. Natürlich waren in solch einer modernen Stadt wie Neo-Tokyo-3 alle Klassenzimmer klimatisiert, aber das nütze Shinji, Touji und Kensuke herzlich wenig, wenn sie draußen Sportunterricht hatten.  
>Nagato hatte da wohl Glück im Unglück gehabt und war aufgrund seiner Kopfverletzung immer noch vom Sportunterricht ausgeschlossen, wobei es Shinji doch irgendwo fragte, ob die besagte Verletzung nicht irgendwann mal verheilt sein müsste – Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, das der Kopfverband des jüngeren Mitsurugi in der ganzen Zeit, die er diese Schule jetzt schon besuchte, nennenswert dünner geworden wäre.<br>Auch, wenn Shinji zugegebenermaßen keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie lange so eine Verletzung eigentlich brauchte, um zu heilen… oder was für eine Verletzung das überhaupt war.  
>So oder so, das Endergebnis war, das Shinji und seine Freunde nur zu dritt unten in der Sonne brutzelten – wobei Nagato dabei zu haben möglicherweise auch bedeutet hätte, dass dieser etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, dass sich der Rest von ihnen am imposanten Anblick der oben am schuleigenem Schwimmbecken beschäftigen Mädchen labte, nachdem sie nach mehreren Runden um den Sportplatz verschwitzt auf die Ersatzbank gesunken waren.<br>„Immer dieser Dauerlauf!" beklagte sich Touji. „Wenn ich bedenke, dass die Mädchen schwimmen und die von der Para-Klasse Basketball spielen, wird ich richtig grün vor Neid!"  
>„Ach ja, Leute…" begann Kensuke dann. „Habt ihr euch schon überlegt, was ihr wegen dem Schulfest für ein Projekt vorstellen wollt…?"<br>„Ach, das ist den Aufwand nicht wert…" meinte Touji. „Unsere Väter sind eh viel zu beschäftigt, um dort aufzukreuzen…"  
>„Das mag stimmen, aber was ist denn mit einer bestimmten Person, die ganz bestimmt dort aufkreuzen wird?"<br>„Welche Person denn…?"  
>„Na, Misato-san natürlich! Sich um den ganzen Schulkram von unserem Kumpel hier zu kümmern, ist doch praktisch ihr Job."<br>Bei der Erwähnung des M-Wortes wurde Touji sofort hellhörig: „Was, wer? Das ändert die Sache natürlich bedeutend…"

Spätestens ab da hatte Shinji, der ohnehin sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen war, nicht mehr so ganz zugehört, sondern seinen Blick nach oben zu den Mädchen gerichtet, wie sie in ihren Badeanzügen ins Wasser hüpften, darin auf verschiedene Art und Weise herumschwammen oder sich einfach nur unterhielten.  
>Rei war, selbstverständlich, nicht dabei.<br>Aber ähnlich wie sie damals fiel ihm dieses Mal Mayumi auf – Sie war nicht im Abseits, sondern stand wie alle anderen die auf ihren „Einsatz" warteten in der Schlange, aber sie schien mit niemandem ein Gespräch zu führen und hatte den Blick gesenkt, als würde sie jetzt überall lieber sein als dort unter all diesen Menschen… Sie wirkte einsam, es war zu erwarten, dass sie die anderen wahrscheinlich gerne ansprechen würde, genauso, wie er gerne auf Rei zugehen würde… Sie stand zögernd in der Türschwelle und brachte es nicht fertig, einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu tun.  
>Deshalb war sie auch noch genauso allein, wie er es in seinen ersten paar Wochen in dieser Klasse gewesen war. „Die Neue… Sie scheint mir irgendwie ähnlich zu sein…"<br>Nur, dass er jetzt einen ganzen Haufen von Leuten um sich hatte, und sie noch alleine dastand.  
>Und Shinji wusste genug darüber, wie es war, alleine dazustehen, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass niemand so etwas verdient hatte…<br>Doch egal was für ein halbfertiger Entschluss sich da zusammengeballt hatte, als er diese Worte dachte, es löste sich alles in Luft auf, als Mayumi ihn urplötzlich bemerkt zu haben schien. Sie drehte sich in seine Richtung, zuckte zusammen und entfernte sich schnellst möglichst aus seinem Blickfeld.  
>Na toll, noch ein Mädchen, dass ihn noch am Tag ihres Kennenlernens schon für einen absoluten Perversling halten würde… Entmutigt senkte er den Kopf…<br>„Na, was gibt's denn da so interessantes zu gucken?" fragte Kensuke, der wohl gemerkt hatte, dass das Third Child dem Gespräch zwischen ihm und Touji nicht mehr so ganz zuzuhören schien, aber nicht mitbekommen zu haben schien, was sich gerade zugetragen hatte.  
>„Uhm… nichts weiter…" antwortete er.<br>Da es bei seinen Freunden wohl Fragen aufgeworfen hätte, wenn er den Kopf weiterhin hängen lassen hätte, und er nicht wirklich darüber reden wollte, entschied er sich, einfach mal anzusehen, was auch immer Touji gerade ansah – auch, wenn Shinji nicht erwartet hätte, dass dessen Blickrichtung ziemlich genau bei eben der Klassensprecherin endete, über deren er Zickigkeit er sich für gewöhnlich zu beklagen pflegte.  
>Hässlich war sie sicherlich nicht, aber sie war auch nicht gerade Shinjis Typ… anders, als die Person, der sie wohl soeben aufgefallen war, und daher direkt ins Bild sprang und ihnen die Zunge herausstreckte. Toll, bei Asuka brauchte er wohl gar nicht mehr nachzusehen, die war definitiv noch sauer. „Wo guckst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin, du notorischer Spanner!" rief sie ärgerlich, sich nicht sonderlich darum scherend, dass die Lautstärke, der dafür vonnöten war, dass er sie da unten noch hörte, implizierte, dass die halbe Schule ihr Gespräch mitbekommen würde – das war ihm dann doch bei aller Friedfertigkeit zu viel, nein danke!<br>„Es.. es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich dich angesehen hätte!" entgegnete er – es klang nicht so feurig, wie er es einmal geplant hatte, aber immerhin war er aufgesprungen, um ihr seine Meinung auf beiden Beinen stehend zu kommunizieren.  
>Das hätte sie jetzt vielleicht beeindruckt, wenn seine Aussage für sie nicht einem tief beleidigendem Sakrileg gleichgekommen wäre, von dem sie sich schlichtweg weigerte, es in irgendeiner Form als die Wahrheit anzunehmen.<br>(Was war an ihr so unattraktiv, dass er ausgerechnet sie nicht ansah?)  
>Er hatte sie nicht angesehen? Pah!<br>(Sie hasste nichts mehr, als ignoriert zu werden.)  
>„Pustekuchen! Deine feigen Ausreden kannst du dir sparen!"<br>„Das sind keine Ausreden, das ist die Wahrheit!"  
>„Von wegen! Du könntest dich wenigstens wie ein Mann benehmen und dazu stehen!"<br>Entschlossen, ihm seine Meinung nicht nur verbal, sondern auch physisch zu geigen, griff sie nach einem herumstehenden Besen.  
>„Hey, ist dir klar, dass du damit jemanden treffen könntest, du Klapsmühlenfall?" mischte sich schließlich auch Touji ein, der das Second Child noch nie besonders gemocht hatte.<br>„Ja!" erwiderte sie direkt. „Genau das hatte ich vor! Denn weißt du, dieser Besen würde sich unglaublich gut in deiner unglaublich dummen Fresse machen!"  
>„Was hast du da gesagt?"<br>Da ihm Touji das Streiten scheinbar abgenommen hatte, ließ sich das Third Child seufzend wieder auf seinen Platz sinkend und begann zutiefst zu hoffen, dass die Zwei recht bald aufhören würden, so ein Spektakel zu veranstalten.  
>Zumindest Kensuke schien halbwegs vernünftig zu sein und wirkte angesichts des lokalen Kriegstreibens nicht besonders begeistert: „Hach, diese Ruhe und dieser Frieden…"<p>

Natürlich verriet er nicht, dass er selbst es gewesen war, der SEELE auf „Projekt kronos" aufmerksam gemacht hatte.  
>Aber dafür schienen sowohl Ikari als auch Fuyutsuki ja ohnehin jemand ganz anderen zu verdächtigen.<br>Er hatte ganz den Eindruck, dass die Beiden schon ahnten, wer dieser andere Agent sein könnte… es wunderte ihn, das Ikari so ruhig bleiben konnte, wenn es doch beinahe so aussah, als könne sein Projekt, sein Magnum Opus, für dessen Ausführung er ständig vom Hinterkämmerchen aus die Fäden zog, ins Wanken geraten sein könnte.  
>Dieser Mann, so war es Kaji schon seit langer Zeit klar geworden, zeigte niemals eine Schwäche…<p>

Die Frau, die sich Asahina Najiko nannte, klappte dünn grinsend ihr Mobiltelefon zu und steckte es ein. Es schien, als würde sie das, worauf sie schon so lange gewartet hatte, schon viel früher tun können, als sie es zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Bezüglich des Endes der Keilerei beim Sportunterricht reichte es wohl zu sagen, dass Touji und Asuka immer noch damit beschäftigt waren, einander anzukeifen, als sie beide wieder in ihren Schuluniformen oben im Klassenzimmer angekommen waren, und von Kensuke und Nagato gerademal so noch wieder auf den Tepich gebracht wurden, bevor die Lehrerin eingetreten war und Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, zu fragen, was denn los sei.  
>Letzten Endes hatte sie das Klassenzimmer jedoch zum Glück wieder verlassen, ohne je zu erfahren, was denn das ganze Geschrei sollte.<br>Auch Nagato bekam als er fragte, was denn eigentlich los gewesen sei, trotz seines mutigen Einsatzes als Streitschlichter nur gesagt, dass er das gar nicht wissen wolle.  
>Nachdem noch ein weiterer Lehrer gekommen und gegangen war, klingelte es dann jedoch zur Pause, und Shinji wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte – Touji, Kensuke und Nagato hatten sich in Richtung Cafeteria verabschiedet, aber Shinji hatte gerade nicht wirklich Appetit… oder vielleicht wollte er es auch vermeiden, dort Asuka oder Mayumi über den Weg zu laufen.<br>Also blieb er im Klassenzimmer, zusammen mit ein paar Mädchen, die die Zeit nutzen, um Karten zu spielen. Für gewöhnlich würde auch Rei immer hier zurückbleiben, und an ihrem Platz am Fenster sitzen, wie sie es auch sonst immer tat… aber Heute war sie ja anderwärtig beschäftigt.  
>Er fragte sich, ob sie mit dem Experiment denn schon angefangen hatten, oder wohlmöglich bereits damit fertig waren…<br>Theoretisch könnte er ja nachfragen – Der nächste Zugang zur Geofront war ja praktisch gleich um die Ecke, damit sie wenn ein Engel während der Unterrichtszeiten angriff, immer innerhalb von Minuten im NERV-Hauptquartier sein konnten… Wenn er sich wirklich, wirklich beeilte dann… dann schaffte er es vielleicht auch rechtzeitig zum Ende der Pause zurück, oder er würde nur geringfügig zu spät sein. Er hatte zwar noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber eigentlich müsste es klappen…  
>Wenn er das aber hinbekommen wollte, dann musste er wenigstens dieses eine Mal in seinem Leben nicht zögern und sofort losgehen. Vielleicht… vielleicht war das ja eine Gelegenheit, nach dem ersten Schritt, den er damals nach dem Kampf auf dem Futagoyama gelaufen war, auch noch den zweiten zu gehen.<br>Er verlor keine Sekunde, und doch traute er sich nicht wirklich, zu rennen, oder zumindest nicht, wenn er glaubte, nicht allein zu sein; Er schlich viel mehr über die Gänge der Schule, die Straße und schließlich auch durch die Anlagen der Geofront – Theoretisch sollte er sich ja nicht vom Schulgelände entfernen, und auch, wenn er hier arbeitete und dementsprechend auch seinen Sicherheitsausweis und alles hatte, was er brauchte, um hier reinzukommen, hatte ihn doch eigentlich keiner hierher gebeten und keiner von den Erwachsenen wusste, dass er hier war… Jeder hier wusste, wer er war, und würde ihm mit Gewissheit Fragen stellen…  
>Er kam sich vor wie eine Art Dieb auf der Flucht… umso tiefer durchfuhr ihn der Schock, als er schon im Aufzug im Eingangsbereich nicht nur irgendeiner, sondern gleich der Autoritätsperson schlechthin begegnete, dem einen Menschen auf dieser Welt, dem er am allerweinigsten irgendwelche Fragen beantworten wollte.<br>Die Rede war von seinem obersten Vorgesetzten, dem Albtraum seiner Kindheit und nicht zu Letzt seinem eigenen Vater, alles vereint in der Form eines hochgewachsenen, kräftig gebautem Mannes in einer ehrfurchtgebietenden schwarzen Uniform, der wie eine Wand vor ihm stand, ihn gleich einem Turm überragte und durch seine getönte Brille hartherzig auf ihn herabstarrte: Commander Ikari Gendo, Leiter von NERV.  
>Er war ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert, absolut verloren.<br>Wie festgefroren blieb Shinji an Ort und Stelle stehen, bereits begreifend, dass er diesen Fahrstuhl nicht betreten können würde.  
>Das Verlangen, sich einfach umzudrehen und einfach zu rennen und zu rennen, ohne zurückzublicken, wie er es an jenem Tag vor drei Jahren getan hatte, war schier unermesslich.<br>Shinji schluckte und blickte unter Gebrauch sämtlicher Willensstärke, die er sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten angeeignet hatte, zu ihm auf.  
>Darüber, ob er immer noch das verlorene, hilflose Kind von damals war, wollte er nicht nachdenken. Er wusste nicht, ob es überhaupt „zählte", aber er war sich verdammt sicher, dass er es jedenfalls nicht mehr sein wollte.<br>„Wieso bist du nicht in der Schule?" fragte die tiefe, raue, leidenschaftslose Stimme des ungepflegt wirkenden älteren Mannes.  
>Der erste Impuls des Third Childs wäre es gewesen, sein Gegenüber zu fragen, was ihn das überhaupt angeht – Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie überaus egal sein Leben diesem Mann noch letzte Woche gewesen war, wie klar er dazu bereitgewesen wäre, ihn, Misato, Asuka und viele andere Unschuldige in die Luft zu jagen, um einen Fehler auszumerzen, damit sie dafür zahlten, dass er zu hoch gepokert hatte… Aber dann wurde dem Jungen klar, dass eben dieser Mann ihn gerade angesprochen hatte, dass es ihn anscheinend doch irgendwo interessierte, ob er denn regelmäßig zur Schule ging, was ja eigentlich wenig mit seiner Aufgabe als EVA-Pilot zu tun hatte… Hatte dieser Mann tatsächlich gerade an Shinji als Person gezeigt… oder war er einfach nur so armselig, dass er sich das unbedingt einzureden versuchte?<br>Egal, was denn nun der Wahrheit entsprach, schon die bloße Möglichkeit ließ das Third Child zögern und seine Antwort noch einmal überdenken, sodass aus ihr kein spontaner, nicht richtig durchdachter emotionaler Ausbruch, sondern ein gewöhnlicher, zweckdienlicher Satz wurde:  
>„Ich… ich habe gehört, dass heute dieses Experiment mit Einheit Null ansteht, und da dachte ich-"<br>„Für Einheit Eins steht aber kein Experiment an. Du hast im Hauptquartier nichts zu suchen."  
>Dieser…!<br>Die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich, bevor Shinji Gelegenheit hatte, irgendwie zu reagieren – Dabei würde es ihn ironischerweise gar nicht wundern, wenn dieser Mann in dieselbe Richtung unterwegs war, wie er selbst.  
>Es huschte schon so etwas wie Ärger über sein Gesicht, auch darüber, dass er wieder so abweisend behandelt worden war, aber…<br>Für ihre Verhältnisse war das hier ja fast schon, nein, tatsächlich eine Verbesserung, wenn er an den Tag nach seinem ersten Kampf dachte, wo sie sich auf ähnliche Weise begegnet waren, und er kein Wort herausbekommen hatte.  
>Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Gespräch gewesen war – die unzähligen Stimmchen in seinem Kopf schienen es ihm gleichzeitig schön- und schwarzreden zu wollen.<br>Was er nicht leugnen konnte, war, dass es überhaupt ein Gespräch gewesen war.  
>Vielleicht das erste seit Jahren, dass nicht aus Befehlen bestanden hatte.<br>Mit einem kaum spürbaren Hauch von Rebellion in seinen Gesten und seiner Mimik setzte er seinen Weg fort… Alles Weitere würde er sich überlegen, nachdem er Rei gefunden hatte…

Tatsächlich hatte der Test noch gar nicht begonnen und man hatte Rei scheinbar nur für ein paar Routineuntersuchungen vorher her zitiert, um die schon mal zu erledigen, während man noch an den technischen Vorbereitungen des Tests saß – und diese nahmen scheinbar etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch als geplant, weil es da so ein Feedbackproblem zu minimieren gab, was auch immer das sein sollte – Shinji hatte nur die Berichte einiger Computerstimmen mitbekommen und sich den Rest zusammengereimt, es war nicht so, als könnte er irgendwo nachfragen.  
>Doch weil das Universum vielleicht auch nur aus Versehen oder Schlampigkeit einmal nicht darauf aus zu sein schien, sein Leben so schwer und kompliziert wie möglich zu machen, hatte Shinji tatsächlich das Glück, Rei in der Umkleide anzutreffen, und dann auch noch wunderbarerweise nachdem sie ihren Plugsuit angezogen hatte.<br>Als sie ihn eintreten hörte, reagierte sie alleshöchstes mit einem minimalen Hauch von Verwunderung, als sie ihren Kopf kurz zur Tür wendete, um kurz zu prüfen, wer denn da war. Doch bereits, als sich die Tür wieder hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, blickte sie wieder auf ihre übliche Art nach vorne in die Leere.  
>Doch davon ließ sich Shinji nicht entmutigen, er kannte das ja bereits von ihr, es musste nicht heißen, dass sie ihn nicht beachtete.<br>Er übersah nicht, dass sie die alten Brillengläser seines Vaters neben sich liegen hatte.  
>Konsequent schritt er weiter in den Raum hinein (Das es technisch gesehen die Mädchenumkleide war, machte es nicht besser, auch, wenn Asuka nicht hier war und Rei ihn wohl kaum darauf hinweisen würde) und nahm neben ihr auf der Bank Platz, auch wenn „neben ihr" in diesem Fall bedeutete, dass er sich an denjenigen Rand der Bank setzte, der ihr etwas näher war, als der andere. Zwischen ihnen hätte locker noch ein erwachsener Mann Platz gehabt.<br>Der Schrank, der hinter der Sitzbank verlief und irgendwo zwischen ihren Plätzen aufhörte, stellte eine scharfe Trennlinie dar, die keiner von ihnen auch nur mit einem Zipfel ihrer Kleidung berührte, geschweigenden übertrat.  
>Rei sah scheinbar keinen Grund, ihn anzusehen, und das Third Child traute sich nicht so recht, sie zu betrachten, jetzt, wo sie sich in solch unmittelbarer Nähe befand und diesen weißen Plugsuit trug, der ihre weiblichen Kurven deutlich betonte und sie dennoch noch zerbrechlicher wirken ließ, als sie es ohnehin schon war, fast, als sei sie aus Porzellan.<br>Überraschenderweise war sie es, die zuerst sprach, und ihm so davor bewahrte, beinahe panisch über eine Möglichkeit nachzugrübeln, ein Gespräch zu beginnen.  
>„Warum bist du nicht in der Schule?" fragte sie nur.<br>Es war wirklich nur eine simple Frage ohne, dass ein Vorwurf dabei wäre.  
>„Hach, weißt du… mein Vater hat mich eben dasselbe gefragt…"<br>„Und was hat Commander Ikari dazu gesagt?"  
>„Dass ich… zur Schule zurückgehen soll, schätze ich."<br>„Dann werde ich dir jetzt dasselbe sagen."  
>„A-Aber…!"<br>„Es gibt weder einen Alarm, noch ein Experiment, das dich betreffen würde. Es gibt keinen Grund für dich, hier zu sein."  
>„Schon, aber… aber ich…"<br>Hach, was sollte er jetzt sagen. Er hatte es eigentlich schon halb aufgegeben und sich bereits von seinem Sitzplatz erhoben, aber der unfertige Satz hing noch in der Luft.  
>Was jetzt? Die Wahrheit? Das hatte ja schon letztes Mal geklappt aber… diese Wahrheit wollte einem nur, weil sie wahr war, nicht unbedingt leichter über die Lippen gehen.<br>„Ich… ich… ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, Ayanami…"  
>So, jetzt war es raus. Verdammt, hatte er das gerade wirklich laut gesagt?<br>„Ist das so?" fragte sie tonlos, ohne dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck irgendwas darüber verriet, was diese Worte für eine Reaktion in ihr ausgelöst hatten, wenn sie das denn überhaupt getan hatten. „Aber es gibt keinen Grund dafür. Ich bin in Ordnung. Du solltest besser zurückgehen."

Und genau das tat er auch.  
>Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen?<br>Waren seine Schritte auf dem hinweg noch von Eile und Anspannung beschleunigt worden, so war es jetzt kühle Ernüchterung, die ihn vergessen ließ, dass er ja eigentlich noch irgendwo erwartet wurde – Er ging eher langsam und mit gesenktem Blick seines Weges, es bedauernd, dass er vor Antritt dieser „Reise" nicht daran gedacht hatte, sich kurz seinen Musikplayer zu greifen.  
>Rei würde das Experiment jetzt ohne ihn antreten, und falls es schief gehen sollte, würde er das frühestens erst heute Nachmittag von Misato erfahren.<br>Das mit den zweiten Schritt hatte er wohl hinbekommen, aber den dritten musste er wohl irgendwo vergeigt; oder vielleicht hatte er sich zu große Erwartungen gemacht.  
>Egal, wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet hatte, eigentlich war er ja bloß zu ihr hingelaufen, wenn sie eigentlich etwas Besseres zu tun hatte…<br>Ähnlich wie bei dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater wusste er auch hier nicht so ganz, wie er es jetzt einstufen sollte – Bei Rei war es immer schwer, so was einzuschätzen, die zwei waren schon an sich recht unnahbar… Es war schwer, Rei irgendwie beizustehen, wenn ihr das gefährliche Experiment, dem sie sich unterziehen würde, nichts auszumachen schien, wenn sie es geradezu als normal hinnahm, als menschliches Versuchskaninchen benutzt zu werden… Und vielleicht war es für sie ja normal, wenn sie als erste für das Programm ausgesucht worden war, und schon Asuka, die ja zumindest ihrer Designation nach zu urteilen als zweites rekrutiert worden war, ständig damit prahlte, schon von klein auf ausgebildet worden zu sein.  
>Es war gut möglich, dass Rei diese Experimente schon so lange, mitmachte, wie sie sich erinnern konnte… trotzdem, ihre Furchtlosigkeit war zu beneiden.<br>In diesem Punkt waren sie sehr verschieden… Sie wirkte zwar recht zerbrechlich, aber sie schien, auch wenn sie es nicht so zusehen schien, zumindest innerlich sehr stark zu sein, immer bereit, um das zu tun, was getan werden musste, egal, wie die Folgen aussahen… Sie schien die Schrecken, denen sie ausgesetzt war, einfach hinzunehmen… Es war schwer, so jemanden zu beschützen oder ihr halt zu geben.  
>Aber immerhin war er auf sie zugegangen, und ihretwegen hergekommen… Das musste ihr doch auffallen, das musste sie doch freuen, wenn nicht all seine Annahmen über ihre Persönlichkeit total falsch waren…<br>Zumindest eins hatte sie, so glaubte er, mit ihr gemeinsam: Sie waren beide an eine finstere Welt gewöhnt und wussten so auch die kleinste Zuwendung und das schwächte Licht sehr zu schätzen… Er hoffte, dass er sie da richtig eingeschätzt hatte, denn wenn es so wäre, dann würden sie vielleicht eines Tages fähig sein, einander zu verstehen, wie es sonst niemand konnte…

„Und, wie ist der Test verlaufen?" fragte Misato, kaum, dass sie ihren Posten im Central Dogma betreten hatte, dem sie nach einem bislang größtenteils von Papierkram dominierten Arbeitstag nun endlich einen Besuch abstatten konnte.  
>„Erfolgreich." Entgenete Dr. Akagi kurz an ihrer Kaffeetasse nippend nachdem sie damit fertig war, Lt. Ibuki einige Anweisungen zu erteilen. „Es gibt zwar noch ein paar Feedbackprobleme und es wird wohl noch einiges an Feinabstimmung nötig sein, bis der EVA bei voller Effizienz ist, aber an sich ist Einheit Null jetzt im Wesentlichen kampfbereit, und wir hatten bei der Generalüberholung ja auch genug Gelegenheit, sie gehörig aufzurüsten… Alles Weitere findest du im entsprechenden Bericht in der Datenbank."<br>„Sehr gut." Lobte Misato knapp. „Nun dann, was ist dann mit dieser anderen Sache, wegen der ich kontaktiert wurde…? Irgendetwas mit einem Fehler in den AT-Feld Sensoren?"  
>„Wir dachten, dass es ein Fehler sei, denn eigentlich sollten solche Anzeigen keinen Sinn machen." Berichtige Hyuuga. „Aber wir haben die entsprechenden Systeme schon zum vierten Mal geprüft, und diese seltsamen Signaturen tauchen immer noch auf…"<br>„Wenn das so ist, dann müssen wir wohl akzeptieren, dass es doch möglich ist… um was für ‚Signaturen' handelt es sich denn?"  
>„Nun, das ist…-"<br>„Da ist es wieder." Fiel der brillentragende Techniker seiner blonden Vorgesetzten ins Wort. „Es sieht aus, wie ein AT-Feld, aber es ist sehr schwach und scheint über ein riesiges Gebiet verteilt zu sein… praktisch über der ganzen Stadt…"  
>„Können Sie es analysieren?" fragte Misato alarmiert.<br>Lt. Ibuki hatte sich schon daran gemacht, bevor ihre Vorgesetzte überhaupt gefragt hatte.  
>„Das Muster ist orange. Alles andere ist so, wie wir es letztes Mal beobachtet haben."<br>„Schnell, überprüfen Sie, ob es eine Stelle gibt, an der das Feld besonders stark ist." Befahl Ritsuko.  
>„Wenn, dann ist die Abweichung entweder zu gering, als das wir sie auf einem so großen Gebiet so schnell erfassen könnten, oder aber die Stelle ist so klein, dass sie durch das Sensorenraster geht." Meinte Hyuuga.<br>„Dann ist es vielleicht doch ein Sensorfehler?" mutmaßte Misato.  
>„Vielleicht doch nicht." Korrigierte Hyuuga. "Jetzt ist auf einmal doch eine klar begrente Region aufgetaucht, in der das Feld stärker ist, nein, das Feld selbst hat sich begrenzt… Es hat jetzt nur noch einen Radius von dreißig Metern… Das ist vorher noch nicht passiert!"<br>„D-Das Energiemuster hat sich zu Blau verändert!" verkündete Maya entsetzt.  
>Das machte allen im Raum klar, dass sie es mit einer wesentlich ernsteren Situation zu tun hatten als mit einer simplen technischen Fehlfunktion.<br>Wer nicht wenigstens alarmiert zusammenzuckte, dem verging wenigstens jegliche heitere Stimmung.  
>„Ein Engel?" fragte Misato ernst.<br>„Es sieht so aus… Nein, halt, wir haben das Zielobjekt verloren!" rief die weibliche Technikerin. „Das AT-Feld ist von allen Sensoren verschwunden!"  
>„Die Bilder der Aufklärungshubschrauber bestätigen das." Informierte Aoba. „An der Stelle, wo eben das Zielobjekt zu sein schien… ist rein gar nichts zu sehen. Genauer gesagt… scheint nie etwas dort gewesen zu sein, die Kameras haben nie irgendetwas angezeigt, und es gab auch keine Nachrichten von irgendwelchen Observatorien…"<br>„Dann… Ist der Engel verschwunden? Oder war es doch ein Fehler?"  
>„Wer weiß." Kommentierte Ritsuko, ihre Freundin mit ihrer scheinbaren Unbekümmertheit deutlich irritierend.<br>"Was… was meinst du damit?"  
>„Na ja, wir Menschen sind doch sehr auf unsere Fünf Sinne angewiesen, oder auf die Messinstrumente, die wir benutzen, um deren Beschränkungen zu umgehen… Man brauchst diese Sinne nur auszutricksen, und schon hat man uns eine Illusion aufgehalst. Und manchmal benötigt man dazu nicht einmal einen Trick, du weißt ja, dass der erste Eindruck oft trügen kann. Wenn man, wie diese Engel, ein Wesen ist, das existiert, um unsere Vernichtung herbeizuführen, wäre es gar nicht so falsch, diese Schwäche auszunutzen."<br>„Ein Feind… den wir nicht sehen können?" fragte Misato.  
>„Ganz recht, das ist, wenn man sich diese Daten ansieht, sehr wahrscheinlich."<br>„Wie wahrscheinlich?"  
>Lt. Ibuki tippte rasch etwas ein.<br>„Laut den Magi…" Sie wartete noch kurz, bis die erwartete Zahl auf dem Bildschirm an ihrer Konsole erschein. „..etwa 49%"  
>Die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung überlegte kurz. Wenn ein Engel gefunden wurde, war es ja die Standartprozedur, erst einmal Alarm zu schlagen und die EVAs klar zu machen, aber… wo sollte man sie denn hin schicken?<br>„Sollten wir nicht Alarm schlagen und die Stadt evakuieren lassen?" fragte Hyuuga.  
>„Erst einmal nicht…Testet nochmal, ob es mit den Sensoren wirklich keine Fehler gibt, und last dort, wo eben Muster Blau angezeigt wurde, vor Ort weitere Tests durchführen. Wenn es weitere solche Vorkommnisse gebt, versucht sie so weit wie möglich zu analysieren Im schlimmsten Fall… werden wir diesen Engel, wenn er denn existiert, erst dann bemerken, wenn er uns angreift und anfängt, sichtbare Zerstörung anzurichten… Deshalb ordne ich an, dass sich ab jetzt immer mindestens ein Pilot im Hauptquartier bereitzuhalten hat… Rei dürfte noch nicht weit sein, vielleicht ist sie ja sogar noch im Hauptquartier, kontaktiert sie. Dr. Akagi und ich werden uns erst mal mit dem Commander beraten…"<p>

„Dann haben wir es mit einem unsichtbaren Engel zu tun?" fragte Fuyutsuki noch mal nach, auch, um sich selbst die Absurdität der Situation beizubringen.  
>„So sieht es aus, ja." Bestätigte die Wissenschaftlerin.<br>„Verstanden. Captain Katsuragi?"  
>„Ja, Commander?"<br>„Ich stimme ihren Anordnungen soweit zu. Da wir den Feind nicht lokalisieren können, wäre es wohl die beste Strategie, abzuwarten."  
>Er hatte sich schon mit dem letzten Präventivschlag gefährlich weit aus der Deckung gejagt.<br>Die alten Männer hielten einen Erstangriff immer noch für unweise und mussten nicht unbedingt wissen, dass er sein eignes Spiel spielte.  
>„Da dieser Engel uns zu vernichten gedenkt, muss er sich uns früher oder später offenbaren – spätestens dann, wenn er uns angreift. Dann können wir ihn einfach vernichten wie seine Vorgänger. Machen Sie weiter, wie bis her. Das First Child soll sich bis auf weiteres dauerhaft im Hauptquartier bereithalten."<br>„Ja, Sir."

„Nein, Sir, Captain Katsuragi ist noch nicht informiert. Sie soll den Überwachungsbericht der beiden ihr unterstellten Children ja formell erst diesen Freitag erhalten, natürlich nur, solange nichts Außergewöhnliches vorfällt. Soll ich es nicht in den Bericht mit aufnehmen?"  
>„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Lt. Asahina." Urteilte der Commander.<br>„Ich stimme zu." Merkte Fuyutsuki an. "Es gibt keinen Grund, dass zu vertuschen und zu riskieren, damit unnötige Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken. Katsuragi wird sich vermutlich ihren Teil dazu denken, es ist ja nichts daran, das Verdacht erregen würde. Ein vierzehnjähriges Kind sorgt sich um eine Bekannte. Sie dürfen wegtreten."  
>„Verstanden, Sir."<br>Die dunkel gekleidete Frau verbeugte sich kurz bevor sie sich umdrehte und ging.  
>Das Gespräch der beiden älteren Männer setzte sich erst fort, als sich die Tür schon etliche stille Sekunden lang hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.<br>„Ikari… Denkst du nicht, dass sie Verdacht schöpfen könnte?"  
>„Sie haben es doch selbst gesagt. Einfach nur ein gewöhnliches, besorgtes vierzehnjähriges Kind. Er hatte keinen Grund, im Hauptquartier zu sein, es wäre verdächtiger gewesen, nicht nachzufragen."<br>Fuyutsuki wendete seinen Blick zum Fenster.  
>„Dann war dein Sohn also wirklich wegen Reis Test hier…"<br>„Mit an Sicherheit glänzender Wahrscheinlichkeit. Es scheint, als würde alles genau nach Plan verlaufen."  
>Fuyutsuki war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob das ein Grund zur Freude war, doch wie so oft behielt er seine Worte für sich.<p>

Ob es theoretisch möglich gewesen wäre, rechtzeitig zurückzukehren, wenn er sich auch auf dem Rückweg beeilt hätte, sei mal dahingestellt, aber zumindest in der Praxis war es ihm nicht gelungen.  
>Er war fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät gewesen und hatte keine Lüge, die er präsentieren konnte. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er von NERV aus irgendwas zu tun gehabt hatte, der Lehrer würde bei Misato nachfragen oder Asuka würde petzen, dass sie von nichts dergleichen gehört hatte… Doch glücklicherweise schien dieser Lehrer ein Pragmatist zu sein und zog es vor, die restlichen Unterrichtsminuten bestmöglich auszunutzen statt darauf zu warten, bis Shinji eine Erklärung hervorgestottert hatte – Er wurde letztlich einfach angewiesen, sich an seinen Platz zu setzen.<br>Es half wohl auch, dass er sonst eigentlich immer pünktlich war und als EVA-Pilot von den Lehrern ohnehin nicht so hart rangenommen wurde.  
>Das änderte jedoch nicht daran, dass Shinji bezüglich der seltsamen Ansammlungen von Zahlen, Buchstaben und Bruchstrichen an der Tafel erst einmal nur Bahnhof verstand.<br>Um sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen gab er sich dann in der nächsten Doppelstunde besondere Mühe und versuchte dem Unterricht aufmerksam zu folgen – Auch als eine Methode, um seine vielen Sorgen aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.  
>Als das Geräusch der Erlösung sich dann endlich in Form des letzten Klingelns präsentierte, dass den Schulschluss ankündigte, fragte er seine Freunde nach der Mitschrift der Mathestunde – Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er aus dieser allein schlau werden würde, aber einen Versuch war es wert, zumal er wirklich allen Grund hatte, seine Noten endlich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.<br>Nachdem er sich entschieden hatte, Nagatos Heft auszuleihen (Da dieser am ehesten dazu tendierte, im Unterricht aufzupassen, und auch mit Abstand die leserlichste Schrift hatte), machte er sich daran, dessen mit dem heutigen Datum markierten Antrag hastig in sein eigenes Heft zu kritzeln, da es ihm wirklich zutiefst unangenehm war, Nagato warten zu lassen.  
>Nachdem er damit fertig war und seine Sachen eilig in seinen Ranzen gestopft war, lief er los, um das Heft seines Freundes rasch zurückzubringen – Dieser erwartete ihn auf dem Schulhof, wo er gerade dabei war, sich mit Kensuke und Touji zu unterhalten.<br>„Oh, Shinji, das bist du ja!" grüßte letzterer, seinem Kumpel zuwinkend, sobald er diesen erspäht hatte.  
>„Uhm… hier ist… dein Heft, Nagato. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich hab warten lassen…"<br>„Es ist schon in Ordnung." Antwortete dieser. „Dazu sind Freunde ja da."  
>„Keine Sorge, er hat sich hier nicht gelangweilt, dafür haben wir schon gesorgt." Versicherte Touji.<br>„Wir waren gerade dabei, ihm zu erzählen, wie wir uns damals kennengelernt haben." Setzte Kensuke hinzu. „Ja das haben sie…" bestätigte Nagato zaghaft freundschaftlich lächelnd.  
>„Es ist schon eine ziemlich abenteuerliche Geschichte."<br>„Stimmt schon." Gestand Touji. „Wenn mir damals jemand gesagt hätte, dass Shinji und ich mal beste Freunde sein würden, hätte ich ihn für beknackt gehalten… Aber der erste Eindruck kann halt oft trügen. Mit dir ging's mir genau so, Nagato. Versteh das nicht falsch, aber als du hier neu in die Klasse gekommen bist, hielt ich dich eher für so 'nen überheblichen Streber, der sich zu gut ist, um mit dem Rest von uns zu reden, aber wahrscheinlich hast du dich nur nicht getraut… jetzt, wo ich dich kenne, weiß ich natürlich, dass du jemand bist der sehr viel über die Belange anderer Leute nachdenkt. Oder Kensuke hier, der sieht auf den ersten Blick aus wie ein Obernerd. Okay, er ist auch einer, aber er gehört nicht zu diesen Weltfremden Typen die sich in ihre eigene Welt verkriechen, am liebsten eine Videospielfigur heiraten würden und sich um niemandes Gefühle scheren. Eigentlich bist du ein ganz vernünftiges Kerlchen… na ja, zumindest, solange keine riesigen Monster oder Kriegsschiffe in der Nähe sind."  
>„'Vernüftiges Kerlchen' heißt in diesem Fall vernünftiger als du!" konterte Kensuke.<br>„Mit irgendwas musste ich mich halt beschäftigen, anders als du bin ich leider ein Einzelkind, da hat man nicht automatisch immer jemanden, dem man auf den Keks gehen kann. Ich würd' mir an deiner Stelle mal an die eigene Nase fassen. Wenn ich's nicht besser wüste könnte ich dich für einen von diesen hohlköpfigen billigen Muskelprotz halten." Scherzte er.  
>„Tja, wenn irgend so ein Typ meine kleine Schwester piesackt und sie dem damit droht, ihren großen Bruder zu holen, dann muss ich halt dafür sorgen, dass sie ein paar schlagkräftige Argumente hat!" meinte Touji, mit seinem Arm die typische Mucki-Pose vollführend um klar zu machen, was genau er damit meinte.<br>„Keine Sorge." Entgegnete Kensuke lächelnd. „Wie du es selbst gesagt hast, der erste Eindruck kann trügen. Mich hat er etwa so lange an der Nase herumgeführt bis du damals in der Grundschule diese unfreundlichen Viertklässler daran gehindert hast, mich in die Kloschüssel zu tunken."  
>„Uhm… heißt das dann…" begann das Third Child.<br>„Yup." Bestätigte der Nerd. „Das wäre dann die Geschichte, wie Touji und ich uns kennengelernt haben. Auch, wenn die nicht ganz so interessant ist, es kommt ja kein einziger Riesenroboter darin vor."  
>„Na ja, eigentlich sind die EVAs keine richtigen Roboter… Aber na ja, uhm… was… habt ihr denn heute Nachmittag noch vor?"<br>„Wir könnten ja überlegen, was wir wegen dem Schulfest machen…" schlug Nagato vor.  
>Aber obgleich er heute Morgen bei dem Gedanken daran, Misato beeindrucken zu können, noch recht enthusiastisch war, schüttelte Touji direkt den Kopf.<br>„Das ist an sich 'ne gute Idee, aber heute geht's nich. Mein Vater hat heute seinen freien Tag und wir haben meiner kleinen Schwester versprochen, dass wir sie heute mal alle zusammen besuchen gehen…"  
>„Und ich hab ja eigentlich auch was anderes vor…" gestand Kensuke. „Ich hab's endlich geschafft, meinen Vater dazu zu überreden, dass er mit mir in dieses Luftfahrtmuseum fährt…"<br>„Ich verstehe…" antwortete Shinji. „Dann… dann überlegen wir uns das später… Wir haben ja noch etwas Zeit… Ich sollte heute wahrscheinlich sowieso eher noch ein bisschen mehr lernen, ich verstehe vieles von diesem Physikkram immer noch nicht so recht…"  
>„Wie wäre es denn, wenn du zum Lernen zu mir kommst?" schlug Nagato dann unerwartet vor. „Wir könnten uns ja gegenseitig etwas unter die Arme greifen… und natürlich auch zusammen die Hausaufgaben machen."<br>Angesichts der Unterschiede in ihren Schulnoten war es dem Third Child klar, dass dieses Angebot in erster Linie bedeutete, dass der Junge mit dem Kopfverband ihm unter die Arme griff… Shinji hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich dafür schämen müssen würde, wenn er dieses Angebot annahm.  
>„Ich… ähm… ich… ich will dich nur ungern stören, ich meine, du musst ja selbst sicher auch eine Menge lernen und… ich will dich dabei nicht aufhalten…"<br>„Du störst nicht." Stellt Nagato klar, sich ihm auf eine Art gegenüberstellend, welche die paar Zentimeterchen, um die er ihn überragte, optimal ausnutzte.  
>„Im Gegenteil. Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Ich wollte… dich eigentlich schon länger mal zu mir einladen."<br>„…Ist das so…?"  
>Wenn es wirklich so war, das würde er sich genauso schämen müssen, wenn er das Angebot ausschlug… Shinji entschied sich einfach mal für die Variante, welche ihm Nagato selbst zu empfehlen schien. So, wie Asuka im Moment drauf war, konnte er es ohnehin vergessen, zuhause die zum pauken erforderliche Ruhe zu finden.<br>„Uhm… in Ordnung, ich… ich ruf nur kurz… bei Misato-san an, dass sie auch weiß, dass ich später komme…"  
>„Okay! Na dann, viel Spaß ihr zwei!" rief Touji Shinji und Nagato noch zum Abschied zu.<br>„Ich wird mir bis morgen was für das Schulfest ausdenken, okay?" versprach Kensuke, der sich dann ebenfalls mal auf den Weg machte. „Viel Spaß! "  
>„Den wünschen wir euch auch!" entgegnete der jüngere Mitsurugi.<br>Es war schon erstaunlich. Vielleicht war es, weil sie ihn jetzt näher kannten und er sich bei ihnen inzwischen sicherer fühlte… oder vielleicht hatte er sich auch wirklich verändert.  
>Ungewohnt fühlte es sich trotzdem noch an, den anfangs eher steifen Nagato so ausgelassen lächeln und sogar auf minimale Weise nur mit der oberen Hälfte der Hand winken zu sehen.<br>Es war ein schönes Gefühl… zu wissen, dass man jemandem geholfen hatte.

_  
>(1) Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, beinhaltet dieses Kapi außer einigen an eigenen Zeug auch Material aus dem Spiel "The Second Impression" – Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es nie gespielt habe, aber dennoch einige Walkthroughs gesehen habe. Sie waren zwar nicht alle komplett übersetzt, aber wo ich nur Bahnhof verstehe, muss halt die gute alte Kreativität ranXD Für die, die es nicht kennen, „Second Impression" ist so ein wenig wie Girlfriend-of-Steel, nur mit etwas mehr Auswahlmöglichkeiten und ganzen Filmchen statt Standbildern, obgleich die Filmchen nicht so hoch qualitativ sind wie die Bildchen in GoS. Man hat neben Asuka und dem „neuen Mädel"(In diesem Fall Mayumi) auch noch Rei zur Auswahl, wobei Mayumi doch etwas interessanter gemacht ist als Mana, (Nicht, dass ich die nicht auch toll finde) sie kriegt sogar ‚ne „Kontemplationsszene", und das Ganze hat mehr von einer Aussage, ich denke die Interaktionen sind subtiler und näher am Original. Ich werde versuchen bzw. habe versucht hier möglichst viele der unterschiedlichen „Pfade" denen man im Spiel folgen kann, so weit wie möglich zu kombinieren.<br>(2) Auch das nächste Kapitel: 12: [The Hidden Depht] wird weiter unter anderem die Handlung des Spieles behandeln.


	29. 12: The Hidden Depht

12: [The Hidden Depht]

Don't taint this ground  
>With the color of the past<br>Are the sounds in bloom with you  
>Cause you seem like<br>An orchard of mines  
>Just take one step at a time<p>

I say it to be proud  
>Won't have my life turn upside down<br>Says the man with some  
>With some gold forged plan<br>Of life so incomplete  
>Like weights strapped around my feet<br>Tread careful one step at a time

And you seem  
>To break like time<br>So fragile on the inside  
>You climb these grapevines<br>Would you look now  
>Unto this pit of me on the ground<br>And you wander through these  
>To climb these grapevines<p>

-Globus, 'Orchard of Mines'

Es sollte das erste Mal sein, das Shinji die Residenz der Mitsurugis besuchte.  
>Bei Touji und Kensuke war er schon das ein- oder andere Mal gewesen, auch wenn die zwei es deutlich vorzogen sich wenn nicht auswärts, dann bei Shinji zu treffen, was natürlich einzig und allein daran lag, dass sie ja keine Chance verpassen wollten, Misato zu treffen – Auch, wenn das in jüngster Zeit bedeutete, dass sie sich gelegentlich auch mal Asuka antun wurden.<br>Nagato hingegen gehörte erst seit kurzem richtig dazu, und hatte die turbulenten Ereignisse, die den Rest von ihnen so zusammengeschweißt hatten, nicht miterlebt, insofern war es ja ganz gut und irgendwo auch interessant, dass Shinji mal dazu kommen würde, ihn etwas näher kennen zu lernen.  
>Misato hatte natürlich das OK gegeben, da sie sich immer freute, wenn die Piloten mal ihren sozialen Kontakten nachgingen und unbeschwerte, normale Dinge taten. Da Shinji ja sein Handy dabei hatte und sein Vormund sich die Telefonnummer und Adresse der Mitsurugis mit einem einzigen Anruf beim Hauptquartier besorgen könnte, würde die Kontaktierung im Falle eines Notfalls kein Problem werden.<br>Da waren die Unterhaltungen, welche die zwei auf dem Weg zu Nagatos Wohnung führten, schon eher eine Herausforderung, zumal sich das Third Child nie wirklich für Politik und so weiter interessiert hatte – Er hatte auch so schon genug Dinge, über die er sich Sorgen machen oder Trübsal blasen konnte, ohne sich in großem Detail mit den großen, unausweichlichen Prozessen zu beschäftigen, welche die ganze Welt langsam aber sicher über dem Abgrund der Vernichtung seiltanzen ließen.  
>Sein Wissen beschränkte sich also auf das, was er bisweilen so nebenbei beim Fernsehen mitbekam, und seine Meinung zu den meisten Dingen war eher Wischie-Waschie.<br>Solche Themen wurden aus offensichtlichen Gründen eher selten angesprochen, wenn sie zu viert waren, aber Nagato schien ihn wohl für den Typ gehalten zu haben, dem sich insgeheim für so etwas interessierte und nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, darüber zu sprechen, wenn es keinen störte.  
>Shinji nickte einfach nur brav und hoffte, dass sein Kumpel nicht werken würde, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Wenn er irgendwo enttäuscht war, dann zeigte er es jedenfalls nicht.<br>Nicht, dass das viel bedeuten musste – Wenn überhaupt, dann war es wohl Beweis für die überragende Geduld des älteren Jungen, dessen stoische Gelassenheit bisweilen selbst Asukas ständigen Provokationen standzuhalten vermochte.  
>Seine Aussagen über die Komplexe der weiten Welt, die Shinji immer als großer, verwirrender, Feindlicher Ort erschienen war, in dem man leicht verloren gehen konnte, waren nüchterne Kommentare, detailliert begründende, aber leidenschaftslose Stellungnahmen wie auch leicht besorgte Betrachtungen ohne das Meckern und Schimpfen, dass sonst zu solchen Debatten gehörte. Shinji schätzte das einfach mal als eine positive Eigenschaft ein, auch wenn er sich denken könnte, dass Asuka auch Nagato raten würde, dass er energischer zu seinen Positionen stehen sollte… Auch, wenn sie, wäre sie wirklich hier gewesen, viel lieber Shinjis beschränkten Intellekt mokiert hätte.<br>Seine Beiträge zum Gespräch waren nur zwei oder drei Mal über schlichte Einzeiler hinausgegangen, als die beiden Jungen ihr Ziel erreichten.  
>Die Mitsurugis lebten in einem nicht luxuriös, aber doch gehoben wirkenden Apartmentkomplex, der sowohl innerlich als auch äußerlich ein stilvolles, modernes Design aufwies.<br>Der Anzahl der vielen Klingenknöpfe nach zu urteilen, neben denen kein Zettel mit einem Namen klebte, stand das Gebäude ähnlich wie viele andere in Tokyo 3, inklusive dem, indem Shinji selbst lebte, größtenteils leer, auch wenn Nagatos Familie anders als der Katsuragi-Haushalt zumindest ein paar Nachbarn zu haben schien, die alle zwei, drei Stockwerke eines der drei bis vier Apartments pro Stockwerk besetzten.  
>Insgesamt waren hier jedoch nur sechs Wohnungen besetzt.<br>Der Weg der beiden Kinder führte über einen geräumigen Fahrstuhl mit glänzend-schwarzem Steinboden in den sechsten Stock, was etwa der Mitte des Gebäudes entsprach.  
>Die Knöpfe im Fahrstuhl deuteten an, dass unter dem Gebäude eine Tiefgarage und ein Kellerkomplex lagen, in dem man vermutlich einzelne Räume oder Parkplätze mit der Wohnung mit-mieten konnte.<br>Die Wohnung an sich hatte, ähnlich wie die, in der auch Shinji selbst lebte, eine automatische Schiebetür – Nagato brauchte nur eine Schlüsselkarte durch einen Schlitz zu ziehen, und schon war sie auf.  
>„Uhm… Ist das auch wirklich in Ordnung…?" fragte Shinji zögerlich, unsicher darüber, ob er die Wohnung wirklich betreten sollte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich wirklich ganz klar darüber war, welche Verpflichtungen und Bedeutungen mit dem übertreten dieser Türschwelle verbunden sein wurden.<br>Nagato schien sich über die Frage zu wundern, auch wenn er dies, wie auch eine gewisse Verunsicherung, wenn schon nicht verbergen, dann zumindest recht erfolgreich herunterspielen konnte.  
>Nickend und ihn mit einer Geste hereinbittend erlaubte Nagato Shinji den Vortritt.<br>Das Apartment war schön ausgestattet, aber nicht groß; Nach einer kleinen Garderobe die Platz zum Ausziehen von Schuhen bot, erstreckte sich vor ihnen ein offener Wohn-, Koch- und Ess bereich mit drei angrenzenden Türen, die auch alle verständlich mit kleinen, durch scheinbar handgemachte Schnitzereien verzierte Schildchen beschriftet waren: Auf einem, das eine kleine Badewanne darstellen sollte, stand „Bad", das Schild der nächsten Tür sollte wohl ein Motorad darstellen, und war der Aufschrift („Bester Papa der Welt") nach zu urteilen ein Geschenk gewesen, und das letzte stand in starken Kontrast zu den anderen aus schlichtem Edelstahl und in großen Druckbuchstaben mit „ZIMMER VON NAGATO" beschriftet.  
>Scheinbar schien der ältere Mitsurugi, obwohl er ähnlich „ausgeflippt" zu sein schien wie Misato, eher ein Gespür dafür zu haben, was Jungs in ihrem alter als peinlich empfanden… Und dafür bedankte sich sein Sohn scheinbar nicht nur in Form von großmütterlichen Holzschildchen (Für die der NERV-Angestellte anders als seine rebellisch anmutende Haarpracht vermuten ließ, eine Schwäche zu haben schien, da sie in der Küche trotz scheinbar fehlender Frau im Hause omnipräsent schienen – „Geschirr", „Töpfe", „Besteck"… ein Schild an jeder Schublade inklusive kleiner Schnitzereien…) sondern auch mit Kaffeetassen („Ohne Papa ist alles doof") bedankt hatte, die er auch oft stolz benutzte um zur Schau zu stellen, wie stolz er auf seinen Junior war, zum Beispiel wenn er, wie jetzt, gerade irgendwelche Akten oder Berichte voller Grafiken und Zahlen durchsah.<br>Zunächst geistesabwesend an seinem Kaffee nippend über seiner Arbeit sitzend setzte Mitsurugi Minoru die Tasse sofort ab, als er die nahenden Schritte hörte.  
>„Oh, Nagato! Wilkommen daheim!" grüßte er, breit grinsend. „Und.. oh, hast du Besuch dabei?" Er schien etwas verwundert.<br>„Wir wollten gemeinsam den Schulstoff durchgehen. Uh, ist das denn heute schlecht?"  
>Der ältere Mann schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.<br>„Natürlich nicht. Ich sage dir ja immer, dass du ruhig mal ein paar Kumpels von dir mitbringen könntest! Damit, dass du anderen aus deiner Klasse beim Lernen hilfst, kann ich ja beinahe schon angeben! Aber… ist das nicht unser Third Child?"  
>„Uh… ja…" bestätigte Shinji.<br>Der Mann mit den langen, dunklen Haaren erhob sich erfreut von seinem Platz und schüttelte dem EVA-Piloten die Hand. „Es ehrt mich, dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen, Ikari-kun.  
>Fühl dich hier ganz wie zuhause! Wir sind uns ja schon ein paar Mal im Hauptquartier begegnet… Mein Name ist Mitsurugi Minoru."<br>„…Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mitsurugi-san."  
>„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!"<br>Shinji hoffte ja sehr, dass man ihm nicht angesehen hatte, dass er bei der ganzen Begrüßungsgeschichte etwas neben der Spur gewesen war.  
>Die schiere Beiläufigkeit, mit der dieser Mann fast nur so nebenbei angemerkt hatte, dass er mit seinem Sohn ‚angeben' würde, als sei es fast schon selbstverständlich, hatte ihn tief schockiert. Er konnte sich das gar nicht vorstellen… einfach Nachhause zu kommen, und seinen eigenen Vater mal ebenso am Tisch sitzend vorzufinden… Der ältere Mitsurugi trug ein teils offenes, weißes Hemd und eine enge, helle Jeans, die ihm einige Jahre vom Gesicht zu nehmen schienen. Er wirkte ganz anders, als in seiner NERV-Uniform… Shinji hätte nicht mehr sagen können, wann er seinen eigenen Vater das letzte Mal in etwas anderem als einer Uniform gesehen hatte… Obwohl er mit den zweien im selben Raum war, fühlte sich das Third Child, als sei er auf einem anderen Stern und betrachte durch ein Fernrohr eine befremdliche, weit entfernte Sphäre am anderen Ende des Universums.<br>„Na dann, viel Spaß beim Lernen, ihr fleißigen Musterschüler!" merkte Mitsurugi zum Schluss an, seinem Sohn dabei anerkennend auf die Schultern klopfend.  
>Shinji glaubte nicht, dass ihm in seinem ganzen Leben je eine liebevolle Berührung zu Teil geworden war… kein Schulterklopfen, keine Umarmung, kein nichts…<br>Er war ja nicht bei einem Familienmitglied aufgewachsen, mit dem wohl eine bestimmte Vertrautheit geherrscht hätte, sondern bei einem Lehrer, der ja ein Professioneller war und für alles bezahlt wurde… Es wäre in diesem Fall sogar seltsam bis alarmierend gewesen, wenn denn Berührungen im Spiel gewesen waren…  
>Nein, so ganz stimmte das nicht mehr.<br>Nicht, seit er nach Tokyo-3 gezogen war.  
>Es war zwar nichts, was ihm regelmäßig passieren würde, und die meisten Fälle waren peinliche Missgeschicke gewesen, aber eigentlich konnte er nicht mehr sagen, dass er nicht wusste, wie sich die Nähe eines anderen anfühlte…<br>Dennoch, es war verglichen mit dem, was die meisten anderen als selbstverständlich ansahen, lächerlich wenig…

Nagatos Zimmer hatte recht großzügige Dimensionen und zahlreiche Fenster, die jedoch alle mit dunklen Vorhängen bestückt waren und die Lichtzufuhr, die am Tage wohl sonst merklich überdurchschnittlich gewesen wäre, in Grenzen hielten.  
>Die Möbel waren bis auf die gelegentlichen metallischen Oberflächen wenn nicht in Schwarz, dann in dunklen Farben gehalten, und die Teppiche setzten dieses Muster fort.<br>Das große Bett und der Schreibtisch, ein schwarzer Rollsekretär, bei dem nur seine Größe verriet, dass er keine Antiquität war, ließen vermuten, dass beim Kauf der Einrichtung nicht allzu sehr auf den Preis geschaut worden war.  
>Für eine persönliche Note sorgten die zahlreichen, verschiedenförmigen Lämpchen, von denen etliche an jedem freien Platz drapiert waren.<br>Was Shinjis Blick jedoch auf sich zog, war der große Flügel aus dunklem Holz, der da so ganz in einer Ecke des Raumes stand, als sei man nicht daran interessiert, Blicke darauf zu lenken.  
>„Der hat zu seiner Zeit meiner Mutter gehört." Erklärte Nagato, dem die Blickrichtung seines Freundes scheinbar bemerkt hatte.<br>Shinji selbst, der sich deshalb etwas ertappt vorkam, zögerte etwas, bevor er die Frage, die ihm vormals auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, auch aussprach. „…Spielt du das auch?"  
>Das wäre schon ein dolles Ding, wenn sie in all der Zeit, die sie einander kannten, nie festgestellt hatten, dass sie sich beide für klassische Musik interessierten.<br>Doch der Junge mit dem Kopfverband ersparte ihm die Schmach und schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Nicht wirklich…" gab er zu, nicht ohne einen Tropfen Melancholie in seiner Stimme.<br>„Ich habe es zwar versucht aber… es liegt mir nicht wirklich. Es ist nicht mal, dass ich nicht musikalisch wäre. Als ich ein kleiner Junge war, erschien mir das nicht so attraktiv, ich meine, ein Flügel, dass ist… also, zumindest, wenn du ein kleines Kind bist, kommt dir das so altmodisch vor und… ich war viel mehr daran interessiert, etwas moderneres zu lernen… das war dann ironischerweise ein Keyboard. Fast dasselbe, könnte man meinen, aber die Unterschiede sind da. Oder vielleicht war ich mit dem Üben nicht konsequent genug… Als kleines Kind hab ich nie so recht begriffen, dass ich meine Mutter niemals wiedersehen würde, und… dafür ist es mir jetzt, wo ich älter bin, umso klarer, dass ich sie fast gar nicht gekannt habe. Ich dachte, wenn ich damit anfange, dann… könnte ich ihr irgendwie begegnen, aber am Ende….- Oh, verzeih. Du willst das sicher alles gar nicht hören… Dazu bist du schließlich nicht gekommen… Es… tut mir leid… wirklich…"  
>Einen Moment lang reichlich verlegen wirkend griff sich Nagato kurzerhand in die Hemdtasche um seine Lesebrille hervorzuziehen und diese gleich auf seiner Nase zu platzieren.<br>„Wir sollten anfangen…"  
>Doch diese letzten Worte drangen nicht so recht zu Shinji durch. Es war etwas anderes, dass ihn eingenommen hielt, eine Gemeinsamkeit, ein Fehler seiner selbst der, an einer anderen Person, von außen besehen, eigentlich nur allzu menschlich wirkte.<br>Ein Gefühl, mit dem er bis jetzt allein zu sein glaubte.  
>„…Es.. ist schon in Ordnung…"<br>„Hm…?"  
>„So altmodisch ist das ja gar nicht, ich meine… Klaviere und so trifft man immer noch häufig in moderner Musik an, die sind nie ganz aus der Mode gekommen…" Das Third Child versuchte zu lächeln. „Sieh' mich einmal an, ich spiele Cello…"<br>„…Ist das so…?"  
>Stimmt schon, er hatte das eigentlich nicht besonders herumerzählt… Er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, keine Erwartungen wecken, die er nicht erfüllen können würde. „Denk dir nicht viel dabei, ich bin scheußlich darin… Mein alter Lehrer meinte zwar, ich hätte das Talent meiner Mutter geerbt, aber… das hat er sicher nur gesagt, damit ich nicht enttäuscht bin… Ich merke ja selbst, dass ich nicht zu gebrauchen bin… Er war ursprünglich der Lehrer von meiner Mutter… als er noch jung war natürlich. Sie war scheinbar so eine Art Wunderkind, und na ja, so ist er damals überhaupt mit unserer Familie in Kontakt gekommen… Er hat von ihr erzählt aber… für mich blieb sie immer nur ein großer Schatten…"<br>„Dann…"  
>„Ja… Es ist bei mir etwa wie bei dir… nur, dass ich schon ganz früh damit angefangen habe, und es trotzdem nie hinbekommen habe…"<br>Nagato blickte ihn durch seine Brillengläser hindurch groß an.  
>War das die andere Seite des Gesichtsausdrucks, den Kensuke damals an diesem Lagerfeuer zu Gesicht bekommen hatte? Es war seltsam… Sich selbst in so einer Rolle zu sehen, wie er… etwas änderte und tatsächlich… gut für andere war, statt immer nur unnütz im Weg zu stehen…<br>„Also… wollten wir nicht anfangen…?"  
>Nagato nickte mit einem sachten, aber doch klar sichtbaren Lächeln.<p>

„Und, was hast du bei der Aufgabe 2 raus…?"  
>„Die hab ich aufgegeben… Ich fürchte, ich kapier das einfach nicht…"<br>„Dann lass mich mal sehen… das ist doch ziemlich gut…"  
>„Das sind nur die… Grundlagen und so…"<br>„Das ist der Teil, bei dem die meisten hängen, wenn ich das so sagen darf."  
>„Also, das…"<br>„Na dann, weiter im Text… hm…"  
>„Da bin ich komplett durcheinandergekommen… Man soll ja die eine Formel benutzen, wenn's negativ wird, und die andere, wenn's positiv wird und… ich kann mir beide nicht wirklich merken…"<br>„Die werden ohnehin angegeben. Es ist nicht so schwer, wie es aussieht, man muss sich nur das Schema merken… In welchen Bereich die Funktion positiv oder negativ ist, musst du vorher einfach mit einer Ungleichung ausrechnen… Warte, ich zeig's dir…"  
>„Vielleicht so…?"<br>„Exakt. Da kommst du ja fast schon selbst drauf, siehst du? Du darfst nur nicht so schnell das Handtuch werfen…"

„Wieso fragst du mich, wenn du's so gut kannst…?"  
>„Ich… ich war mir nicht sicher… und ich kann's auch nicht…"<br>„Das ist aber fast alles richtig, bis auf die kleinen Nervositätsfehler hier und dort."  
>„Das ist… weil du's mir erklärt hast, Nagato…"<br>Der jüngere Mitsurugi musste schmunzeln. „Shinji, absolut niemand bekommt so etwas hin, ohne hin und wieder nachzufragen. Das darfst du dir ruhig erlauben."  
>„Ich… ich will nicht stören und so… oder… nicht als Idiot dastehen…"<br>„Shinji, die Lehrer werden dafür bezahlt „dumme Fragen" zu beantworten… Da ist nichts dabei, wofür man sich schämen müsste – Die freuen sich wahrscheinlich, dass sich mal jemand für den Unterricht interessiert… Das du das nur mit so einer Erklärung schon so gut hinbekommst, ist eigentlich bemerkenswert… Du bist eigentlich ein ganz helles Köpfchen, du musst dir nur mehr zu trauen."

„Hallihallo, ihr fleißigen Jungs!"  
>Die beiden hatten gerade Mathe, Physik, Literatur und die Hausaufgaben abgehakt, als sich die Zimmertür öffnete, um den Blick auf Nagatos Vater frei zu geben.<br>„Hättet ihr Lust auf ein bisschen Hirnnahrung?"  
>„Uhm… Ich… will ihnen wirklich keine Umstände machen…" antwortete Shinji vorsichtig. Seine Zweifel bezüglich seines eigenen Vaters und die Tatsache, dass er sich von der Kontaktfreudigen Art des älteren Mitsurugis doch irgendwie eingeschüchtert fühlte, machten den üblichen Seiltanz zwischen dem Hinterlassens eines gierigen und eines undankbaren Eindruckes nicht leichter.<br>„Oh, keine falsche Bescheidenheit! Die Pizza ist sowieso schon bestellt! Ich hab mir die Freiheit genommen, dir eine mit Salami zu bestellen, weil die Geschmacksrichtung bei den meisten Leuten recht beliebt ist… Das ist für dich in Ordnung, oder?"  
>„V…Vielen Dank…"<br>„Nicht der Rede wert! Immerhin hast du jedem einzelnen Menschen in dieser Stadt schon etliche Male das Leben gerettet! Das ich dir was zu futtern spendiere ist doch das aller mindeste!" Das Lachen, dass jetzt folgte, passte nur gut zu den langen Haaren und der für einen erwachsenen Familienvater recht lockeren Ausdrucksweise.  
>„Außerdem sind alle Freunde von Nagato auch meine Freunde! Ihr könnt ruhig schon mal kommen damit ich euch die Getränke einschenke, der Tisch ist schon gedeckt und wenn mir der Telefonist keinen Mist verzapft hat, dürfte die Pizza auch jeden Moment da sein!<br>Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung denke ich, dass man auch die Bildung in Maßen genießen sollte…"  
>Nagato selbst lächelte nur. „Danke sehr, Papa. Wir kommen gleich. Lass mich nur kurz den Absatz zu Ende lesen."<br>Shinji erwischte sich derweil dabei, wie er seine Stifte fast wieder eingepackt hätte, obwohl er ja nachher hier weitermachen wollte – Auch, wenn der Herr des Hauses nicht den Anschein machte, als ob er viel Wert auf korrektes Betragen legte, so hatte Shinji noch nie zuvor Gelegenheit bekommen, es sich mit den Eltern seines Freunde zu versauen… Die Väter von Touji und Kensuke waren dem Anschein nach sehr beschäftigte Männer, sodass er ihnen bis jetzt nur so flüchtig im Vorbeigehen begegnet war, und auch wenn ihm Reis Vormund bekannt war, so 'zählte' der wohl kaum, da dieser ja auch Shinjis eigener Vater war.  
>Noch hatte der ältere Mitsurugi ja einen positiven Eindruck von ihm, aber das war ja nur, weil er EVA-Pilot war…<p>

So oder so fanden sie den Tisch tatsächlich schon gedeckt vor, als sie Nagatos Zimmer verließen – Shinji hatte noch kurz gewartet, bis sein Freund mit dem Lesen dieses Absatzes fertig waren.  
>Der ältere Mann mit den langen, dunklen Haaren fragte sie prompt, was sie denn für Getränke wollten und bediente sie rasch – Shinji stellte am Rande fest, dass er wohl mangels Dame die Aufgaben des Haushalts übernommen haben musste.<br>Shinji selbst entschied sich für einen Orangensaft, während Nagato ein Mineralwasser und dessen Vater ein kühles Glas Limonen-Bier Mixgetränk wählte.  
>Kaum, dass alle an ihren Plätzen saßen, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.<br>„Das muss die Pizza sein." Schloss der Herr des Hauses. „Wartet kurz, ich geh sie gleich mal-"  
>Doch Nagato war schon aufgestanden, bevor sonst jemand Gelegenheit dazu hatte.<br>Shinji hatte ja einen Sekundenbruchteil lang daran gedacht, selbst zu gehen, um nicht als fauler Schmarotzer zu wirken, doch seine Zweifel daran, ob er auch den Weg hierher zurück finden würde, hielten ihn zurück.  
>„Ich werde gehen." Stellte der Junge mit den Kopfverband klar. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."<br>Und bevor das Third Child Zeit hatte, um zu Blinzeln, war der jüngere Mitsurugi auch gleich in Richtung Pizza losgezogen, was für seinen Freund bedeutete, dass er mit dem Älteren nun allein war.  
>„Vergiss nicht, das Geld mitzunehmen, Nagato!" rief dieser seinem Sohn noch hinterher… und wendete sich dann gleich wieder Shinji zu. „Und du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu genieren."<br>„Uh… Trotzdem… Vielen Dank…" antwortete Shinji, da ihm nichts besseres einfallen wollte.  
>„Der Dank sollte ganz meinerseits sein, da besteht nicht mal eine Frage. Du hast unsagbar viel für uns getan."<br>„Das… das war, weil… weil ich es musste… Es war nicht wirklich mein Verdienst…"  
>„Oh, ich meine nicht die Sache mit dem Evangelion. Zumindest nicht nur."<br>Shinji blickte ihn verdutzt an.  
>Wenn es nicht dafür war… wofür dann? Was hatte er denn sonst schon getan?<br>„Ich bin dir zu tiefst dankbar, Junge. Wie du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast ist mein Sohn etwas… zurückhaltend. Es ist, weil er dafür, dass er immer ein guter Schüler war, an ein paar seiner alten Schulen gemobbt wurde. Kinder können manchmal ziemlich grausam sein. Und wir mussten wegen meiner Arbeit am Projekt auch so oft umziehen, teils in ganz abgelegene Gegenden… Er hat nie richtig gelernt, Anschluss zu finden… und war so oft sehr allein… aber jetzt bringt er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit einen Freund mit nachhause…  
>Ich bin dir und den anderen Zweien dankbar dafür… dass ihr ihn aufgenommen habt."<br>Shinji… wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.  
>„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Tut mir Leid… Ich kann mir vorstellen, das Commander Ikari dir den ganzen Höflichkeitskram bis ins tiefste eingebläut hat… Wenn er bei euch zuhause ähnlich ist, wie bei uns auf der Arbeit, dann ist er bestimmt ein ziemlich strenger Vater, nicht?"<br>Wenn er's nur wäre. Das würde immerhin beinhalten, dass er sich Gedanken um ihn machte…  
>Woher sollte Shinji denn wissen, wie er so war?<br>Ob er mit Rei streng war…? Wenn, dann nicht auf die klassische „Räum dein Zimmer auf!"-Art…  
>Was Shinji selbst anbelangt, so war es ihm jedenfalls herzlich egal, was er so tat…<br>„Nein, das ist er nicht."  
>„Na ja, so verwunderlich ist das ja nicht… Ich schätze, dass sich die meisten Leute mich auch ganz anders vorstellen. Ich frage mich immer noch, was ich falsch gemacht habe… Ich versuche mein Bestes, aber letztlich kann ich seine Mutter auch nicht ersetzen… Ich war selbst sehr von ihrem Tod betroffen, und vielleicht… war ich ja zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, um ihm zu helfen, das zu verpacken… Obwohl er es doch war, der sie nach allem gefunden hat… Und ich bin auch mit meiner Arbeit immer sehr beschäftigt… Ich frage mich noch immer, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, Nagato auf ein Internat zu packen, wo sich ein paar ausgebildete Leute um ihn kümmern würden, und wo er mit anderen Kindern auf seinem-"<br>„Auf keinen Fall."  
>Shinji war genauso über die Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion verwundert wie sein Gegenüber.<br>Auf einmal ließen sich seine lange Zeit aufgestauten Gefühle kaum noch zügeln.  
>Er hatte sich die Mitsurugis immer als absoluten Gegenpart zu seiner eigenen Geschichte vorgestellt, und dann hörte er von diesem Gedankengang…<br>Könnte es denn sein…?  
>„Auf… gar keinen Fall… Mitsurugi-san, ich…. Sehen Sie denn nicht… wie wichtig sie für Nagato sind…? Er spricht immer in den Höchsten Tönen von ihnen… Wenn alles… nicht noch schlimmer ist, dann wegen Ihnen…"<br>„Ist… ist schon gut… Danke, Kleiner. Ich weiß, dass du wohl recht hast…"  
>Nagatos Vater schielte auf die vielen Geschenke, die die Einrichtung bildeten.<br>„Ach ja, jetzt da wir von Vätern und dergleichen reden… Meinst du, du könntest bei deinem alten Herrn ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen?" fragte er leicht grinsend, wohl in einem Versuch, die Gesprächsatmosphäre wieder zu erhellen. „Erwähn einfach mal beiläufig, was für ein netter, gastfreundlicher Herr ich bin, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst, okay? Vielleicht wird es dann demnächst auch mal was mit einer Gehaltserhöhung oder einer Beförderung auf die Hauptbrücke…"  
>„Da fragen Sie den falschen, Mitsurugi-san…"<br>„Wie meinst du das?"  
>Eigentlich vermied es Shinji meistens, darüber zu reden, aber dieses unglaublich perfekte Gegenbeispiel warf genug Holz in der Feuer seiner Wut und seiner Enttäuschung, um seine Zunge zu lockern. „Mit meinem Vater habe ich… im Wesentlichen überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich lebe bei Misato-san – Ah, das ist Major Katsuragi – und wir sprechen auch sonst nicht miteinander… Er ist eigentlich nur mein Vorgesetzter, und sonst nichts!"<br>Der Hass war leise und unterdrückt, nur gerade noch so merklich, aber doch hörbar.  
>„Das ist…"<br>Bevor der ältere Mitsurugi, für den das hier wohl eine abrupte Begegnung mit dem Weg, den er nicht gewählt hatte war, die Zeit fand, zu antworten, kam sein Sohn mit den drei Pizzakartons durch die Tür, und vertrieb so unwissentlich die schwere, düstere Stimmung, die sich über den Raum gelegt hatte.  
>Das Gesprächsthema verlagerte sich ohne, dass man sich darüber absprach, auf belanglosen Smalltalk wie den gegenwärtigen Schulstoff und die Schrecken des Second Childs, und es hatten wohl alle eine schöne Zeit zusammen… nicht, dass das viel daran änderte, dass manche Dinge eben ungesagt blieben… wie es vielleicht auch sein sollte.<p>

„So, ich denke das reicht für heute." Verkündete Nagato, nachdem er sich ausgepowert auf sein Bett fallen lassen hatte. „Es ist schon recht spät, Katsuragi-san wird sich am Ende noch fragen, wo du so lang bleibst."  
>„Ich… schätze, du hast recht…" stimmte Shinji zu, bereits dabei, seine Sachen wieder sorgfältig zurück in seinen Ranzen zu packen. „…Noch mal danke für alles…"<br>„Keine Ursache… Wenn du wiedermal Probleme mit so etwas haben solltest, kannst du mich jederzeit um Hilfe fragen…"  
>„Danke. Ich werde dann mal-"<br>„Warte kurz."  
>Nagato setzte sich wieder auf und holte etwas aus einer Schublade in seinem Nachttisch hervor. „Ich hab hier noch etwas für dich…"<br>„Wie… wie meinst du das…?"  
>„Nennen wir es ein freundschaftliches Geschenk… Ich wollte dir das hier schon länger geben, aber ich habe mich nie so recht getraut. Ich hab gesehen, dass du immer diesen altmodischen Kassettenplayer mit dir herumträgst, und ich dachte mir, na ja… das ich dir damit eine Freude machen könnte."<br>Der Junge mit dem Kopfverband präsentierte dem Third Child eine ganze Ansammlung voller alter Kassetten, die er zwischen seinen Händen hielt.  
>„Die haben zu seinerzeit meinem Vater gehört. Er war in seiner Jungend so ein Rebell, man merk es heute noch an seiner Frisur… Er hat gesagt, dass du das gerne haben kannst, er das alles mittlerweile sowieso als MP3…"<br>„Das… das muss wirklich nicht sein, ich-"  
>„Ich bestehe darauf, dass du es annimmst."<br>„Was… ist das denn alles?"  
>„Nirvana, Linkin Park, Three Days Grace… solches Zeug. Ich konnte ehrlichgesagt zum Leidwesen meines Vaters nie viel damit anfangen, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dir das gefällt… Es tut mir leid, wenn du die alle schon hast…"<br>Shinji fragte sich, wie in aller Welt Nagato so einen Eindruck von ihm bekommen hatte.  
>Ehrlichgesagt bestand das Repertoire dessen, mit dem er sich da die ganze Zeit die Dröhnung gab, größtenteils aus gewöhnlichen Pop-Songs, wie sie auch das Radio hoch- und runter liefen. Es waren eher welche aus der deprimierenden Ecke, und das eine oder andere Stück klassische Musik war auch dabei, aber an alles, was irgendwie als hart oder rebellisch markiert war, hatte er sich nicht so recht herangetraut – Was hätte denn sein alter Lehrer denken sollen…<br>Das, was Nagato da aufgezählt hatte, kannte er nur vom Namen her und auch nur, weil sich etliche reiche ältere Leute, die Bekannte seines alten Lehrers gewesen waren, sich gelegentlich die Münder über dieses „Nihilisten-" beziehungsweise „Anarchistenzeug" zerrissen, dass doch die Jungend von heute so verdarb.  
>„Uhm… wieso denkst du, dass… das was für mich wäre?"<br>Nagato zeigte sich kurz etwas verunsichert, schwang dann aber in ein melancholisch angehauchtes Lächeln um.  
>„Mein erster Eindruck von dir war… Weißt du, als ich dich das erste Mal sah… dachte ich, du wärst wie ich. Jemand, der manche Träume schon sehr, sehr lange Zeit begraben hat und einfach nur durch und durch tieftraurig ist… "<br>Es war kaum zu glauben, dass Nagato das mit einem Lächeln sagen konnte. Es war schon irgendwo schmerzlich, dass mitanzusehen. Shinji fragte sich, ob sich Misato wohl so gefühlt hatte, als sie ihn kennengelernt hatte… Irgendwo glaubte er, ihr Verhalten von damals jetzt besser verstehen zu können.  
>„Aber nachdem ich dich näher kennengelernt habe, wurde mir klar, dass die Dinge bei dir ein bisschen anders liegen… Du denkst, du hättest aufgeben sollen, aber das hast du nicht.<br>Ich denke, du trägst irgendwo eine große Wut in dir… oder na ja, das ist nur der Eindruck, den ich hatte, und deshalb dachte ich mir, dass das hier was für dich sei…"  
>Das erstaunte ihn schon, dass andere ihn so sehen könnten… Das passte doch gar nicht zu ihm.<br>Er fragte sich, warum das so war…  
>„Weißt du, etwas, dass wir gemeinsam haben, ist das wir beide uns wenn wir mit anderen zusammen sind oft zurückhalten und versuchen, so höflich wie möglich zu sein, weil wir Angst haben, irgendetwas falsch zu machen…"<br>„Ich weiß ich… bin ein Weichei… Asuka sagt das auch dauernd…"  
>„Weißt du, genau so hab ich es auch gesehen, als ich etwas jünger war… und weißt du, was mein Vater dazu gesagt hat…? ‚Nagato, hör sofort auf, so einen Schwachsinn zu reden! Du bist einfach nur ein netter Kerl und dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen!'"<br>Shinji wünschte sich, dass jemand dagewesen wäre, um ihm solche Dinge zu sagen.  
>„Es ist ganz normal, dass man versucht, anderen zu gefallen und mit ihnen nicht in Konflikt zu kommen… das gehört dazu, in einer Gruppe zu leben… Eigentlich könnte sich Fräulein Shikinami da durchaus etwas von dir abschneiden… andererseits hab ich die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man nicht glücklich sein kann, wenn man sich immer nur verstellt… Zumindest im stillen Kämmerchen, mit seiner Musik und seinen Computern und so weiter, oder irgendeinem anderen Hobby, sollte man sein wahres Ich ausleben können…"<br>„Ist das so…? Ich weiß nicht… Das wahre ich, ist doch nur weil es wahr ist, nicht immer gut… Was sagt dir, dass mein wahres ich nicht ein kompletter Schweinehund ist…?"  
>„Hast du Angst davor, es herauszufinden? Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine wunderbare, interessante Person sein musst… Vielleicht etwas intensiver als du es dich jetzt zu sein traust aber… ich weiß, dass du eine großartige Person bist."<br>„Woher das denn?"  
>„Weil du großartige Dinge tust…"<br>Wenn's doch nur so wäre…  
>„Ich… ich werd' es mir mal anhören. Danke, Nagato."<br>Das Third Child packte die Kassetten ein.  
>„Es war eine… interessante Erfahrung, hierher zu kommen… denke ich. Danke nochmal."<br>„Wie oft noch… ich bin es, der sich bedanken muss. Soll ich meinen Vater fragen, ob er dich fahren soll?"  
>„Nein danke, ich… ich komm schon zurecht. …Aber Nagato? Eine Frage… hätte ich da noch."<br>Als er die letzten beiden Sätze sprach, stand er schon halb im Türrahmen.  
>„Was denn? Frag ruhig."<br>Shinji glaubte… dass sie sich dafür jetzt eigentlich vertraut genug waren…  
>„Denk dir jetzt… nichts Seltsames dabei, ich… bin nur neugierig… was ist dir denn eigentlich passiert?"<br>Nagato brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, worauf er sich da bezog.  
>„Ach, wegen dem Verband, meinst du? Das ist ein paar Monate passiert, bevor wir hierher gezogen sind… Mein Vater hat mich mal mit ins Labor gebracht, und ausgerechnet an dem Tag ist etwas schiefgelaufen… Es gab eine Explosion… Einige Leute sind gestorben, ich habe es auch nur ganz knapp überstanden… Und na ja, es braucht wohl eine ganze Weile, bis das alles wieder zusammengeheilt ist…"<p>

In der ausgehenden Abenddämmerung seinen Heimweg entlangschreitend konnte Shinji nicht anders, als ungläubig seine eigenen Hände zu betrachten, wie er sie mal langsam, mal schneller öffnete und schloss.  
>War er wirklich die Person, von der Nagato da geredet hatte…?<br>Konnte er wirklich einen Unterschied machen…?  
>Es gab viele, denen er helfen wollte… viele, der beschützen wollte…<br>Aber das war doch irgendwo Schwachsinn… Der große Held, von dem alle sprachen, sah ihm doch nicht mal ähnlich… Da mussten alle… etwas richtig in den falschen Hals bekommen haben… Das war doch alles nur, weil er EVA-Pilot war…  
>Asuka hatte doch ganz recht, er war nur eine Memme, die nicht für das einstehen konnte, war sie für richtig hielt…<br>All seine guten Absichten halfen doch gar nichts, wenn er sie nicht in die Tat umsetzen konnte…  
>Da waren all diese großen Erwartungen, und er war dazu gezwungen, sie eines Tages, wenn seine Glückssträhne ein Ende hatte, gründlich zu enttäuschen…<br>Er hatte es ja praktisch prophezeit bekommen….  
>Nicht, das er eine Prophezeiung brauchte, um das zu wissen… wenn Asuka es ihm nicht sagte, dann der nächstbeste Spiegel…<br>Er hatte sich immer zutiefst davor gefürchtet, dass andere ihn hassen könnten. Jetzt musste er feststellen, dass zu Unrecht verehrt zu werden noch viel unheimlicher war, als zu Recht gehasst zu werden.  
>Es war alles so vage und ungewiss…<p>

Als er zuhause angekommen war, stand der Tisch voll mit Fertiggericht-Verpackungen – In seiner Abwesenheit hatte sich Misato wohl „erbarmt" um Asuka und PenPen das Abendessen zu spendieren – und vor allem erstere machte ihm direkt klar, dass sie darüber nicht gerade froh war und schon die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt existierte, überaus nervig war.  
>War sie denn wegen der Sache von heute Morgen allen Ernstes noch sauer?<br>Das verging doch auch sonst viel schneller… Vielleicht, war das ja der Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte?  
>Er würde sie nie verstehen…<br>So oder so, sein Weg führte ihn erst einmal direkt in sein Zimmer, wo er sich kurz vor dem Schlafengehen einmal diese Kassetten anhören wollte, die er von Nagato erhalten hatte.  
>Er steckte die Kassette in den Player, stöpselte die Kopfhörer in seine Ohren, lehnte sich zurück, drückte die „Play"-Taste… und auf einmal war es ihm, als hätte er die Worte gefunden, um diese Gefühle zu beschreiben, die er schon lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte, aber nie wirklich auszudrücken gewusst hatte…<br>Er war nicht der einzige mit diesen Zweifeln und diesen Gefühlen…

Kaum, nachdem diese Nacht ihn umfangen hatte, brachte ihn ihr geheimnisvolles Wirken wieder auf eine Reise.  
>Lose zusammengepresst aus der stillen Finsternis, unsicher darüber, was er werden sollte, fand er sich in den schwarzen Tiefen eines Ozeans wieder, wohin kein Licht durchdringen konnte.<br>Es war völlig totenstill, und sowohl der Grund als auch die Oberfläche waren weit jenseits seiner Sichtweite. Darum hatte er seine Augen auch schon lange geschlossen.  
>Es gab nichts zu sehen, nichts zu hören, nichts zu tun.<br>Es gab nur das Rieseln der Zeit und den langsamen Prozess, durch den er sich immer mehr der Kälte seiner Umgebung anpasste.  
>Es war keine weite, offene Dunkelheit, sondern eine kleine, abgeschlossene; Er hatte keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass ihn je jemand finden würde…<br>Also wieso reichte schon ein leichtes Glitzern, eine Ahnung von Helligkeit, um ihn aus seiner zusammengekugelten Position im Zentrum des großen Nichts zu lösen, und in weit offener Position der Quelle des Lichts zugleiten zu lassen, steigend wie Helium, immer weiter und weiter, hoch zu Licht und Gold und so vielen Wundern, die er noch nie gekannt hatte, sich der Sonne ergebend wie eine Motte dem Licht, obwohl er wusste, dass er verglühen würde?  
>Die Spiegelung in der Oberfläche… war nichts das er wiedererkennen würde, doch er kam nicht dazu, sie genauer zu betrachten, bevor entweder sein eigenes durchbrechen der Oberfläche oder aber das Klingeln des Weckers ihr ein Ende setzten…<p>

An diesem Abend hatte er seinen Wecker etwas früher gestellt; Er wollte Nagato heute von zuhause abholen gehen – Teils, um das, was er empfangen hatte, weiterzugeben und teils auch, um mit ihm alleine sein zu können – Er wollte Nagato bestätigen, dass er genau das richtige Geschenk für ihn ausgesucht hatte, und er wollte es in einer stillen Minute tun, wie sie in ihrer kleinen Gruppe nur sie beide wirklich zu schätzen wussten.  
>Die anderen Beiden waren bitter nötig, um die gelegentliche Melancholie aus der Luft zu vertreiben… es war nur, das es zwischen Shinji und jedem einzelnen der Drei Dinge gab, die sich nur unter vier Augen besprechen ließen.<br>Zugegeben, der noch immer stinksauren Asuka aus dem Weg zu gehen, war auch Teil des Motivs. Je mehr Zeit verging, ohne dass ihre Feindseligkeiten abebbten, umso mehr befürchtete er, dass sie nun endgültig nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte…

Nagato fühlte sich durch den Dank denkbar geschmeichelt, obgleich er das nur recht zurückhaltend auszudrücken pflegte.  
>Das Gesprächsthema überstieg wieder schnell Shinjis Horizont, aber dieses Mal brachte er es nach etwas innerer Stählung fertig, nachzufragen – Worauf sich der geringfügig ältere Junge direkt mehrmals entschuldigte, und meinte, er wolle wirklich nicht als Arroganz herüberkommen – Er habe von sich aus daran gedacht, es zu erklären, hatte aber gefürchtet, das könne erst recht überheblich klingen. Ihm sei nicht wirklich bewusst, was andere als „normale" Themen ansehen würden.<br>Shinji gab daraufhin nur zurück, dass es nicht Nagatos Schuld sei, dass er selbst das nicht verstehe und dass er es doch sei, der sich zu entschuldigen habe.  
>„Es gab keinen Grund, um sich zu entschuldigen", hm…<br>War es denn das, was Asuka gemeint hatte?  
>Das war auch ein ganz anderer Kontext und eine ganz andere Sache, und er hatte doch sowieso keine Ahnung davon…<br>„Aber es gibt da etwas, dass mir nicht aus dem Kopf geht, Shinji…" sprach Nagato dann mit plötzlichem Ernst. „Gestern habe ich über ganz andere Dinge nachgegrübelt, aber dafür fällt es mir heute umso mehr auf… Du hast erwähnt dass du… genau wie ich, keine Mutter mehr hast…"  
>„Uhm… ja…"<br>„Und du weißt doch das Touji immer davon redet dass sein Vater seht beschäftigt sei und dass er so der einzige sei, der für seine Schwester da ist… Weißt du noch, als wir damals bei Kensuke waren? Die Wohnung war zu klein, als ob da noch für eine Mutter Platz wäre… Und das Second Child… lebt wie du bei Misato, also können wir im Grunde davon ausgehen, dass sie auch eine Waise ist… Ich habe nie so recht darüber nachgedacht, aber… jetzt, wo du auch…  
>Sag mir, Shinji. Was ist mit Ayanami? Leben ihre Eltern noch?"<br>Shinji verstand nicht, worauf Nagato da hinaus wollte, aber er ahnte es. Es war ihm selbst aufgefallen, aber er hatte es nie gewagt, weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
>„Sie… sie lebt allein, und… ihr offizieller Vormund ist mein-… ist der Commander von NERV."<br>„Dachte ich's mir doch…" Nagatos Blick verfinsterte sich.  
>Er blickte Shinji direkt in die Augen.<br>„Weißt du von irgendjemandem aus unserer Klasse, dessen leibliche Mutter noch am Leben ist?"  
>Nein.<br>Unfähig, die offensichtliche Wahrheit, die ihn von allen Winkeln her anstrahlte, weiter zu verdrängen, starrte das Third Child seinen Freund groß an.  
>„Was… was hat das zu bedeuten?"<br>„Das weiß ich nicht. Und das du es auch nicht weist beunruhigt mich sehr…"  
>Da er sah, wie sich die Panik im Gesicht des Eva-Piloten ausbreitete, sah es Nagato als seine Pflicht an, noch etwas hinzu zu setzten: „Nüchtern betrachtet… heißt das nur, dass es zwischen unserer Klasse und dem Projekt eine Verbindung geben muss… noch darüber hinaus, dass ihr drei hier seid. Das erklärt… warum wir hier wenig Zuwachs hatten, als die Stadt wuchs und wuchs… und warum wir als einzige Neue bekommen, obwohl sich die Stadt immer mehr leert… und weil ich auf diese Art und Weise dazugekommen bin, dürfte es mich auch persönlich betreffen… Aber im Wesentlichen läuft es darauf hinaus… dass unser aller Leben und unsere Sicherheit von dir abhängen. Das ist soweit nichts Neues…"<br>Und wieder so ein beunruhigendes Wissen, über das er mit niemandem sprechen konnte…  
>Die Visionen im EVA, die seltsamen Träume, „Die Welt ist Falsch", und jetzt das…<br>„Wieso muss nur ausgerechnet ich all diese schrecklichen Dinge wissen, von denen ich niemand erzählen kann…"  
>„Vielleicht… damit du dein Wissen benutzen kannst, um uns alle zu retten…?"<br>Das musste es wohl auch sein, was Yui meinte, und der Grund dafür, dass sie sich ihm mitteilte. Er versuchte es ja, das Wissen zu „benutzen"… Aber… das bedeutete, dass es auf ihn ankam.  
>Auf ihn, der Asuka immer zur Weißglut trieb, obwohl er eigentlich ihr Herz gewinnen wollte… auf ihn, der es nicht fertig brachte, Ayanami Halt zu geben… auf ihn, den ja nicht mal sein eigener Vater ausstehen konnte…<p>

Das Asuka ihn bei seinem Eintreffen im Klassenraum keines Blickes würdigte, wunderte ihn nicht mehr. Es war Reis Abwesenheit, die ihm zunächst einen kleinen Schreck versetzte… Was, wenn das Experiment gestern doch schiefgegangen war…?  
>Nein, in diesem Fall hätte Misato ihm davon erzählt, wenn nicht gestern Abend, dann heute Morgen. Sie fehlte ja auch sonst sehr oft, dass war bei ihr ja nichts Besonderes…<br>Nicht, dass ihr häufiges Fehlen nicht an sich schon ein Grund zur Sorge gewesen sei… Da standen wirklich eine ganze Menge Pillen auf ihrem Kühlschrank…  
>Tief in seine Grübelleien versunken bekam Shinji kaum mit, wie die Schulstunden an ihm vorbeirauschten, und da ihm nicht wirklich danach war, seinen Freunden eine Erklärung für seinen Gemütszustand abzuliefern, beschloss er noch bevor das Klingeln der Pausenglocke komplett verhallt war, sich in die Schulbibliothek zurückzuziehen.<br>Er war noch nie wirklich dort gewesen, aber er wusste, dass es sie gab, und er wusste, welche Tür auf dem Flur dazu gehörte; Sein üblicher Fleck auf dem Dach wäre zu offensichtlich und Büchereien sollten ja schon per Definition ruhige, abgeschiedene Orte sein.  
>Der größte Vorteil an solchen stillen, für gewöhnlich mit Nerds und Losern assoziierten Orten war zweifellos, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, hier auf Asuka zu treffen, hier im Negativbereich lag; Wenn sie sich jetzt auch noch über ihn lustig machen würde, würde das jenseits dessen liegen, was er ertragen konnte.<br>Doch auch, wenn er sehr richtig darin lag, dass Asuka diesen Ort wie das Bermuda-Dreieck behandelte, und dass seine Freunde ihn eher auf dem Dach der Schule suchen würden, so entglitt es ihn, dass er bei den hunderten von Schülern in dieser Bildungsanstalt nicht der einzige sein konnte, der sich gerade nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen sehnte, sodass er sich erlaubte, etwas mehr in seine Gedanken zu versinken, als es vernünftig war, wenn man Kollisionen mit seinen Mitschülern vermeiden wollte.  
>So kam es, wie es kommen musste, als ein ähnlich abgelenktes Mädchen, dass ein paar Bücher unter den Armen und eins zum Lesen unter der Nase zufällig in seine Richtung gelaufen kam: Krachbumm.<br>Die Literatur trat augenblicklich die Reise zum Fußboden an, wo sie dann weit verstreut und zumeist weit offen zwischen ihren Füßen zum Liegen kamen.  
>Shinji rechnete sofort mit Tadel und wollte sich auf der Stelle entschuldigen, doch der kleine Bücherwurm, den er beinahe umgerannt hätte, kam ihm zu seiner größten Überraschung mit einem leisen „V-Verzeihung…!" zuvor, dass sie mit ihrem niedlichen Stimmchen rasch formulierte.<br>Sich trotzdem recht schuldig fühlend ließ Shinji sein „A-Alles in Ordnung?" direkt darauf folgen. Warum mussten ihm auch immer solche Dinge passieren?  
>Er musste wirklich der größte Trampel der Galaxis sein…<br>Glücklicherweise gab das unglückselige Mädchen sofort an, okay zu sein, und fragte ihn direkt, wie es denn bei ihm stehe.  
>„Ist schon okay…" antwortete er möglichst freundlich.<br>Und dann, tja, dann legte sie ihren Kopf geringfügig schief und lächelte ihn strahlend an.  
>„Gott sei Dank…"<br>Er war auf der Stelle tief bezaubert.  
>Das war ein Lächeln, wie es diejenigen, die als die schönen und strahlenden dieser Welt bekannt waren, schon längst verlernt hatten, eine sanfte, schlichte Geste, die keine Gegenleistung herbeiführen sollte.<br>Aber irgendwo hatte er sie doch schon mal gesehen, diese langen, schwarzen Haare, diese leuchtenden, wenn auch hinter einer Brille versteckten grauen Augen, und diesen Schönheitsfleck an ihrer Unterlippe.  
>Das Wissen rieselte allmählich wieder in sein Bewusstsein hinein, traf aber erst richtig ein, als sie in die Hocke ging und begann, ihre Bücher aufzusammeln. „Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid…" beteuerte sie, obwohl er es doch gewesen war, der sie umgerannt hatte.<br>„Ich hätte nicht so unachtsam sein sollen…"  
>Da! Jetzt wusste er es wieder.<br>„Du bist doch…"  
>Yamagishi Mayumi, das Mädchen, das Gestern neu dazugekommen war.<br>„Oh, stimmt. Wir sind ja in derselben Klasse."  
>Hach, dieses Lächeln war zum dahinschmelzen.<br>Jetzt bloß das Gentleman-Betragen auspacken. Vielleicht ließ sich an dem verkorksten ersten Eindruck von Gestern ja noch was rütteln…  
>„I-Ich bin Ikari Shinji…" Er begab sich sofort zu ihr in die Hocke. „Soll ich dir helfen?"<br>„Ist schon okay, es war sowieso meine Schuld…"  
>„Uh-Uh. Du warst ja nicht die einzige, die nicht aufgepasst hat…"<br>„Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid…"  
>„Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu entschuldigen."<br>Nun wollte Shinji die etwas prekäre Situation auflösen, in dem er möglichst rasch ihre Bücher zusammensammelte, doch leider hatte Mayumi genau dieselbe Idee, sodass sie ihre Hand genau im selben Moment nach demselben Buch ausstreckte, und dabei mit ihren Fingern auch noch genau auf Shinjis Hand landete.  
>Von der fremden, ungewohnten Empfindung von Wärme verschreckt zogen Beide reflexartig ihre Hände zurück.<br>„E-Es tut mir leid!" brachte Mayumi nur noch hervor, seinem Blick tief beschämt ausweichend.  
>Shinji selbst bekam hingegen kaum noch ein kohärentes Wort hin. „Uhm… ähm… also…"<br>Schnell, schnell, Gesprächsthema, Gesprächsthema…!  
>„Uhm… wolltest du die Bücher ausleihen…?"<br>Na toll, die dümmste Frage auf Erden…  
>„Ja, ich… ich mag Bücher, und deshalb…"<br>Sich durch ihre Antwort zumindest geduldet fühlend machte sich Shinji daran, die Printmedien rasch aufzusammeln. „…und deshalb?" wiederholte er, während er ihr die Bücher schließlich aushändigte. Er hielt es für den einfachsten Weg, irgendwie zu antworten und Interesse zu bekunden. Tatsächlich drehte sie den Kopf direkt in seine Richtung, auch wenn sie den Blick immer noch gesenkt hielt und ihr Gesichtsausdruck klar machte, dass ihr die ganze Situation zutiefst unangenehm war.  
>„Es…Es ist gar nichts weiter…"<br>Darauf bedacht, dem Blicken anderer Menschen zumindest für ein paar Sekunden zu entgehen war sie die erste, die Aufstand, obgleich er ihr prompt folgte.  
>Sie nutzte die paar Sekunden, um sich wieder zu sammeln, und ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, damit es ihm auch nicht in den Sinn kam, dass sie sich irgendwie bedrängt fühlte oder so.<br>„Wirklich vielen, vielen Dank…"  
>„Ach, das ist doch nicht der Rede wert." Antwortete Shinji freundlich lächelnd, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich etwas entspannen würde.<br>Er rechnete damit, dass es nicht klappen könnte, aber was Mayumi tatsächlich als nächstes sagte, lag jenseits von allem, was er sich vorgestellt und in Gedanken durchgespielt hatte.  
>„Uhm… Gestern, am Schwimmbecken… Da hast du mich doch angesehen, nicht…?"<br>„Äh… ehm… eh…."  
>„Es- es macht nichts! Uh, w-wirklich nichts…"<br>Tja, und nach diesen Worten hatten sie dann auch schon fluchtartig das Weite gesucht und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken stehen.  
>Na toll, erst hielt sie ihn für einen Gaffer und dann auch noch für einen Rüpel, der achtlos irgendwelche schüchternen Mädchen umrannte… Er sollte sich schämen.<br>Langsam fragte er sich, ob es da irgendein Naturgesetz gab, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit peinlicher Zwischenfälle immens erhöhte, wenn immer er sich in der Nähe hübscher Mädchen befand… Andererseits… hatte sie nicht wirklich den Eindruck gemacht, als ob sie ihn für einen Lustmolch gehalten hätte…  
>Obwohl… es schwer zu sagen war, was sie wollte, sie hatte sichtliche Schwierigkeiten dabei, sich auszudrücken.<br>Es war schon komisch… Diese Mayumi… schien ziemlich schüchtern zu sein, und sie hatte sich auch immer wieder für alles Mögliche entschuldigt, obwohl er doch Schuld war…  
>War es das, was Asuka gemeint hatte?<br>Die Geschehnisse stießen zwar Gedankenketten an, brachten diese aber nicht wirklich zu einem Ergebnis.  
>Nur… der erste Eindruck, den er von diesem Mädchen hatte… Der Eindruck, dass sie ihm ähnlich war… das war nicht falsch gewesen…<p>

Mayumi erlaubte sich erst wieder, sich zu rühren, als sie sich sicher war, dass sie gehört hatte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.  
>Erst dann sank sie auf die Knie, schlang ihre arme um die Bücher, die sie bei sich trug und jammerte hörbar über ihre eigene Erbärmlichkeit.<br>Dieser Junge… Dieses beliebte Kind, dass sich weder wie eins verhielt noch wie eines aussah… er musste jetzt sicher denken, dass sie ihn für den letzten Perversling hielt.  
>Das war es nicht, was sie gewollt hatte… Das war überhaupt nicht, was sie gewollt hatte, eher das genaue Gegenteil… und sie hatte sich so blamiert und… und war auch noch in ihn hineingelaufen… was musste sie auch so blöd vor sich hin träumen…?<br>Sie wollte doch nur… ach, es war so schwer in Worte zu fassen…  
>Sie hätte es besser gar nicht erst versuchen sollen…<br>Es war nur so, das Mayumi es immer gehasst hatte, von anderen angesehen zu werden... Sie fürchtete sich vor ihren abwertenden Urteilen und dem herablassenden Gelächter, dass sie erwartete… Aber als dieser Junge, der hier doch bei den Mädchen so populär war, sie am Schwimmbecken betrachtet hatte, war es anders gewesen, anders, als sie es je erlebt war.  
>Zum ersten Mal erschien es ihr erfreulich, betrachtet worden zu sein.<br>Das sich jemand unter all den hübschen Mädchen dort gerade sie auswählte, gab ihr das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein und auch etwas Schönes, Begehrliches…  
>Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass ihr jemand in irgendeiner Form geschmeichelt hatte, und sie dachte sich, dass er das wissen sollte… aber als sie dann vor ihm gestanden war, da war sie einfach weggelaufen und hatte keinen einzigen, sinnvollen Satz mehr heraus bekommen…<br>Jetzt, wo sie dachte, das mal etwas anders werden könnte… blieb doch alles dasselbe, und sie hatte alles nur noch satt… Ihre lähmende Sprachlosigkeit, ihre Hässlichkeit, ihre Unfähigkeit und dieses ständige Unwohlsein, dass ihre Kraft dahinschwinden ließ… Heute war es sogar noch schlimmer als gestern, sie war ein paar Mal kurz davor gewesen, den Lehrer zu fragen, ob sie nicht kurz raus gehen konnte… sie konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann sie sich das letzte Mal überhaupt nicht unangenehm gefühlt hatte…  
>Es half doch alles nichts, dieser schreckliche Tag würde weiter gehen und sie musste los, wenn sie von ihrem Buch noch einen lohnendwerten Abschnitt lesen wollte, bevor es zum Ende der Pause klingelte.<br>Sich an einem der zahlreichen Regale festhaltend richtete sie sich mühsam auf und blickte sich noch mal nach dem Eingang der ihr fremden Räumlichkeiten um… und dann glitten all diese Bücher aus ihren Händen und stürzten geräuschvoll aus dem Boden.  
>Es war eine Pein, von der man sich fragte, wie sie in dieser Welt existieren konnte, beinahe, als habe jemand eine Atombombe in ihrem Bauch gezündet, deren Feuerpilz nun brannte und loderte wie eine neugeborene Sonne.<br>Erinnerungen quollen hoch an längst verdrängte, gräuelhafte Erinnerungen, Zeiten, an denen sie sich irgendwo wiedergefunden hatte, ohne zu wissen, wie sie dorthin gekommen war, und ohne eine Erklärung, die sie den fragenden Erwachsenen entgegnen konnte, leise, stille Flüsterlaute, die ihr verkündeten, dass sie nie wieder glücklich sein würde und das alles, was sie kannte, vernichtet werden würde… Zweifelde, fragende, anklagende Stimmen die ihre Ängste genährt hatten…  
>Was war das… was war das nur… was diesen unglaublichen Schmerz, wo kam er her…?<br>Was für ein Organ war das…?  
>Hilflos stürzte sie auf alle viere.<br>Ihr war, als sei sie kurz davor, zu platzen, als seine ihre Innereien kurz davor, einfach aus ihr herauszufallen… Ihr war heiß, ihr war schlecht, alles schien zu verschwimmen... Sie konnte nicht einmal atmen, ein höllischer Druck schien die Luft stetig aus ihren Lungen zu pressen, es war, als sei sie zähflüssig gewesen oder in ihrem Inneren zu Kristallen erstarrt, die sie von innen durchbohrten.  
>Sie begann schon, sich mit dem Fakt abzufinden, dass sie sterben würde, als es noch unglaublich schlimmer wurde, als sie es in ihren wildesten Träumen befürchtet hatte…<br>Da war diese Bewegung, diese widerlich-biologische Regung in ihrem Innersten, dieses schmerzliche, saugende zusammenziehen…  
>Spätestens, als sie begriff, was es war, war ihre Uniform vollkommen von kaltem Schweiß durchnässt. Ein Herzschlag. Es war ein Herzschlag.<br>Ein fremder, gewaltiger Herzschlag, der nicht der ihre war.  
>Sie wusste, dass das nicht sein konnte, aber so absurd es auch war, es war real, und jeder einzelne Pulsschlag räderte und kreuzigte sie zehntausende Male.<br>Sie wollte schreien, aber es ging nicht. Sie hatte ihren Mund weit aufgerissen und ihr Gesicht verzerrt, aber aus ihren Lippen entwich kein Laut, als habe man ihr per Fernbedienung den Ton abgeschaltet. Die Gewissheit, dass niemand kommen würde, um ihr zu helfen, egal, ob sie hier in einem vollen Schulgebäude war, fühlte sich wie Eis in ihren Adern an.  
>Sie stürzte einfach auf den Boden und betete für ein schnelles Ende.<br>Sie hatte ohnehin nie etwas gehabt, das sie auf dieser Welt gehalten hätte.  
>„Nicht mehr… nicht mehr… bitte… nicht mehr…" flehte sie, kaum mehr als ein ersticktes Krächzen aus ihrer Kehle hervorquetschend.<br>Die Pein war wie ein gleißendes Licht, dessen Helligkeit alles andere überschattete. Ein lächerlicher Wille, ein lächerliches selbst wie das ihre, das sie ja selbst nicht leiden konnte, war schnell überflutet.  
>Wer war sie? Wie hieß sie? Wer und was waren wichtig für sie?<br>In Mayumis Leben gab es nichts, was es wert wäre, sich trotz dieser Qualen daran festzuklammern. Ihr Geist war wie ausgebleicht, völlig leer bis auf diesen spaltenden Schmerz und den Wunsch, dass der süße Tod oder zumindest die zärtliche Bewusstlosigkeit sie doch erlösen mögen; Irgendwann musste der Schmerz doch so stark sein, dass sie ihn nicht mehr spürte…  
>Doch die Entität, deren infernalischer Herzschlag ihr gebot, sich vor Schmerz zu winden und zu wälzen war mit ihr noch lange nicht fertig; Das Wesen kannte sie schon lange, sehr lange und hatte sie aufwachsen sehen. Es hatte noch Pläne mit ihr.<br>Pläne, bei denen sie als Werkzeug für die Vernichtung ihrer geliebten Welt dienen sollte.  
>Geliebt? Nein.<br>Ihr lag doch nichts an dieser Welt, und ihr lag nichts an den Menschen in dieser Welt…  
>Es lag ja auch keinem etwas an ihr, zumindest nicht genug, als dass sie sich den süßen Armen der Versuchung verweigern würde, die ihr ein Ende zu ihrer Pein versprachen…<br>Da war eine schwere, erdrückende Präsenz, die ihre Seele forderte… oder eher, zurückforderte…  
>Trunken vor Pein war sie nicht fähig, sich den Befehlen der fremdartigen Entität zu widerstehen; Das, was von Mayumi übrig war, hatte längst begonnen, das alles für einen Fiebertraum zu halten, oder vielleicht war es auch Mayumi Yamagishi, deren Leben nur eine Illusion gewesen war… oder wenn es sie gegeben hatte, dann war sie jetzt gestorben.<br>Es war einfach nicht möglich, dass sie nach alledem aufstehen konnte, sie sollte sich umdrehen, da hinten in der Ecke musste doch sicher ihre Leiche liegen…  
>Aber sie traute sich nicht, sie hatte zu viel Angst, um zurück zu blicken, und so blieb ihr nur eine Richtung… vorwärts.<br>Vorwärts, marsch, marsch, wie es der Engel der Illusionen ihr befahl.  
>Erst wankend, dann immer mehr erschreckend normal setzte sie sich in Bewegung.<br>Wie konnte es sein, dass man ihr nicht ansah, dass sie innerlich am Verglühen war?  
>…NÄHER…<br>Sie setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen.  
>Ihre Haut hatte die Farbe von Papier angenommen.<br>Sie wusste, dass sie da noch ihr Fahrrad hatte. Damit würde sie sicher schneller sein…  
>….NÄHER….<br>Was war das eigentlich, dass sie da trieb…?  
>Sie spürte es ganz kurz unter ihrer Haut.<br>Ihr war, als sei die Bestie kurz davor, zu erwachen…  
>…...NÄHER….<p>

Asuka anzusprechen war keine einfache Angelegenheit.  
>Das wurde Shinji erst so richtig klar, als sie mal beschlossen hatte, ihm eine Weile die kalte Schulter zuzukehren – Obwohl er sie jetzt eine ganze Weile kannte, war er noch nie in der Pause zu ihrem Platz hingelaufen, um sie anzusprechen.<br>Das hatte sich zumeist erübrigt, zumal Asuka noch nie gezögert hatte, ihn aufzusuchen, wenn sie ihm etwas zu kommunizieren hatte.  
>Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, ihr heute Morgen aus dem Weg zu gehen.<br>Im Schutze ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, wo ja immerhin Misato als Vermittlerin da war, oder zumindest zu zweit auf dem Schulweg wäre es wohl einfacher gegangen, sich ihr zu nähern, als jetzt, wo sie umgeben von einer regelrechten Traube aus Mädchen mit Hikari an ihrer Seite über die nuttige Kleidung irgendeiner Prominente ab lästerte.  
>Aber es half doch alles nichts… Dass sie sich von allein wieder einkriegen könnte, hatte er mittlerweile aufgegeben.<br>„Uhm… Shikinami-san…? Hast du kurz 'ne Minute?" rief er zögerlich in die Menge hinein, deren Gelächter sogleich verstummte. Wieder waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet… Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das hier eine beschissene Idee war.  
>„Was ist?" regte sie sich direkt auf, keinen Deut weniger feindselig, als sie es heute Morgen beim Frühstück gewesen war. „Willst du mir diesen Tag etwa auch noch verderben?"<br>Sie nahm wie üblich kein Blatt vor dem Mund und richtete sich noch während sie sprach zu voller Größe auf, damit er ja nicht auf sie herabsehen konnte.  
>„So… so ist das nicht…"<br>Sich so weit wie möglich zusammennehmend zwang er sich, direkt in ihre Richtung zu blicken und die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen. Sie würde ja ohnehin auf eine zufriedenstellende Antwort pochen.  
>„Ich… ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen!"<br>„Entschuldigen?" Asuka verschränkte argwöhnisch die Arme.  
>War das nicht genau das, wovon sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass er es lassen sollte?<br>Trotzdem, dass der Trottel sich getraut hatte, sie hier zwischen all den anderen Mädchen anzusprechen, war doch eine deutliche Verbesserung, die es rechtfertigte, dass sie sich mal anhörte, was er denn zu sagen hatte…

„Also…" begann er, sobald sie auf dem Dach der Schule angekommen waren. „Bist du wegen der Sache von gestern Morgen immer noch sauer…?"  
>Asuka fasste es nicht, was sie da hören musste. Hatte dieser tumbe Tor denn wirklich überhaupt nichts kapiert, obwohl sie sich doch solche Mühen gab, es ihm begreiflich zu machen…? Sie tat das doch alles nur um seinetwegen, verdammt noch mal!<br>„Es geht doch gar nicht um diesen blöden Mist von gestern! Und überhaupt, dein blödes Geschwafel macht es doch auch nicht ungeschehen, also kann ich es nicht brauchen!"  
>„Das weiß ich ja!" entgegnete Shinji. „Aber ich will mich trotzdem entschuldigen…"<br>Was sollte er denn sonst machen…? Als ob er die Zeit zurück drehen könnte…  
>Er versuchte doch nur, nett zu ihr zu sein, was man von ihr ja nicht gerade behaupten könnte.<br>„Das kannst du dir getrost sparen!" giftete Asuka zurück, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. „Mir wäre es viel lieber, wenn du dich stattdessen zur Abwechslung mal wie ein Mann benehmen würdest!"  
>„Was soll das heißen, ‚ wie ein Mann'…?"<br>Bevor Asuka Gelegenheit hatte, dem Third Child ganz genau zu erklären, worin der Unterschied zwischen ihm und einem Mann bestand, wurden die Ruhe und der Frieden auf dem Dach des Schulgebäudes von einem schrillen piepsen durchbrochen – genauer gesagt von zwei Quellen solcher Geräusche.  
>Die Kinder blickten sich augenblicklich vielsagend an.<br>Schon, dass ihre Telefone gleichzeitig klingelten machte schon sehr klar, was ihnen beiden da bevorstand…

„Ich hab grad die Analyse reinbekommen!" berichtete Maya. „Muster Blau. Es ist ein Engel, und es ist derselbe, den wir Gestern auf den Schirm hatten!"  
>Aoba gab Misato die Position des Zielobjekts durch. Es war ein gutes Stück von Tokyo-3 entfernt in einer ländlichen Gegend aufgetaucht.<br>„Verstehe. Alle man auf Kampfstationen!"  
>„Wird gemacht." Bestätigte Hyuuga.<br>„Was ist mit der Fähigkeit des Engels…? Wenn er sich eigentlich ungesehen bis kurz übers Hauptquartier schleichen könnte, hat er doch gar keinen Grund, jetzt so weit vom Hauptquartier entfernt heraus zu kommen…"  
>„Wer weiß…" mutmaßte Dr. Akagi. „Vielleicht ist das ja eine Falle, und es wartet nur darauf, dass wir angreifen."<br>„Tut mir ja sehr leid, aber ich möchte den Feind nicht warten lassen… Was sagt Commander Ikari dazu?"  
>„Das Sie nach eigenem Ermessen verfahren sollen." Berichtete Hyuuga.<br>„Gut. Wie ist der Status der EVAs?"  
>„Einheit Null wurde schon die ganze Zeit bereitgehalten, die Einheiten Eins und Zwei werden gerade hochgefahren."<br>„Und die Piloten?" hakte Misato nach.  
>„Sind bereits eingestiegen und warten auf Befehle." Berichtete Maya.<br>„Sehr gut. Stellen sie mich zu den Kindern durch… - Shinji-kun? Asuka? Rei? Hört ihr mich?  
>Also, die Fähigkeiten des Feindes sind unbekannt. Wir haben aber Grund zur Annahme, dass dieses Ding irgendwie unsere Sensoren austricksen kann… Es ist schon vorher vorgekommen, dass wir Kämpfe verloren oder nur knapp überstanden haben, weil der Feind irgendwelche überraschenden Fähigkeiten gezeigt hat, auf die wir nicht vorbereitet waren. Deshalb werden einer oder zwei von euch hier unten zurück bleiben, für den Fall, dass die, die an die Oberfläche gehen überraschend rasch außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. So vermeiden wir, das alle drei von euch auf einmal schachmattgesetzt werden. Soweit alles verstanden?"<br>„Waaaas?" empörte sich Asuka. „Dann können nicht alle von uns an der Operation teilnehmen?"  
>„Das kommt darauf an, wie stark der Feind ist."<br>„Und wer von uns geht bitteschön zuerst hoch?"  
>Hm. Das war in der Tat die Masterfrage.<br>Rei hatte den niedrigsten Synchronwert und es gab mit EVA 00 immer noch ein paar technische Probleme, sie allein auf Schlachtfeld zu schicken, fiel schon mal durchs Raster.  
>Asuka konnte sie auch vergessen… auf sich gestellt würde sie sicher Opfer ihres eigenen Leichtsinns werden, und darüber, die Mädchen zusammen hoch zu schicken, brauchte sie gar nicht nachzudenken… Sowohl Rei und Asuka hatten zu verschiedenen Gelegenheiten bewiesen, dass sie zumindest mit Shinji zusammenzuarbeiten vermochten, auch wenn es bei letzterer nicht auf Anhieb funktioniert hatte… Es würde Sinn machen, ihn mit Rei hochzuschicken, sowohl, um eine reibungslose Zusammenarbeit zu garantieren, als auch um Asukas nicht unwesentliche Kampfstärke in der Hinterhand zu haben, aber andererseits konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein…<br>„Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn zunächst einmal Shinji mit Einheit Eins heraus geht."  
>Entschied Misato schließlich. Er war am erfahrensten und dass er die Nerven verlor, war wenig wahrscheinlich wenn er wusste, dass jederzeit Verstärkung kommen könnte – Und wenn etwas schiefging, waren immer noch die Mädchen da…<br>„Unmöglich! Warum werde ich nicht herausgeschickt?" beklagte Asuka. „Die gefährlichen Aufgaben sind ja wohl mein Job! Ich denke, ich habe von diesen kleinen Kindern am ehesten die Chance, so 'nen Kampf allein zu überstehen!"  
>„Gerade deshalb bleibst du ja zurück." Erklärte Misato. „Du bist unser Ass im Ärmel."<br>Asuka war nicht überzeugt. „Hmpf…"

So geschah es, dass Shinji dem Feind mit Einheit Eins alleine gegenübertrat.  
>Mit einer überdimensionierten Pistole bewaffnet betrachtete er das Wesen, das sich hinter einem Hügel im Stillen um sich selbst drehte…<br>Dass es nicht vorzuhaben schien, ihn anzugreifen, irritierte das Third Child nur noch mehr… Er wusste, dass Rei und Asuka im Falle eines Falles direkt an seiner Seite sein würden, aber er würde sich sicherer fühlen, wenn er sie sehen könnte… Es war schon eine Weile her seid seiner letzten Solo-Mission und er hatte sich damals nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert – das er jetzt wieder allein hier dastand bedeutete wohl auch, dass Misato ihm mittlerweile sehr vertraute…  
>Der Engel selbst hatte die Form eines großen, senkrechten Ellipsoids mit sechs Beinen am unteren Ende, die an sich insektoid wirkten, aber in winzigen, krallenbesetzten, fünfstrahligen Händen endeten. Der Hauptteil des Körpers des Wesens war ähnlich bizarr, wie Shinji es von seinesgleichen gewöhnt war; Bei näherem Hinsehen bestand der Engel aus mehreren Scheiben, die sich unabhängig voneinander um eine gemeinsame Achse drehten. Auf dieser schien sie nichts zu verbinden, doch man konnte erkennen dass die Innenseiten der Scheiben farbig waren und eine Art Regenbogen bildeten. Die Scheiben selbst schienen aus borstigen Haaren zu bestehen, die dem Pelz eines Insekts wie zum Beispiel einer fetten Hummel ähnelten.<br>Shinji dachte an das zurück, was Yui ihm gesagt hatte, aber es wollte einfach keinen Sinn machen… Sie hatte etwas von wegen Stromausfall erzählt, aber es war nichts dergleichen passiert… Sie meinte auch, Asuka würde sich einen Plan ausdenken, aber jetzt war sie nicht einmal bei ihm… Aber eins von dem, was sie gesagt hatte, ließ sich noch auf die Gegenwärtige Situation anwesenden: Laut ihr sollte „schießen ausnahmsweise funktionieren.".  
>Also entsicherte Shinji sein Gewehr und zielte… aber wohin?<br>Die Struktur dieses Viechs war an sich recht übersichtlich, und doch konnte er das Wesentliche nicht sehen… Wo in aller Welt war der Energiekern…? Er konnte ihn nirgends sehen…  
>„M-Misato-san…? Der… der Kern, wo ist er…?"<br>„Lässt sich nicht feststellen." Kam es über Funk aus dem Hauptquartier, nicht von Misato, sondern von Maya. „Er muss tief im Inneren liegen…"  
>In welchem Inneren denn…? Das Ding war praktisch durchsichtig…<br>„Vielleicht können wir ihn entdecken, wenn du erst mal ein paar Löcher in das Ding hineingeschossen hast." Schlug die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung vor. „Versuch die Mitte und beide Enden."  
>„Verstanden."<br>Schießen sollte dieses Mal also etwas bringen, hm…? Er würde sich einfach mal darauf verlassen. Energisch leerte er eine ganze Salve in das Wesen hinein, es der Mitte nach großzügig mit Kugeln füllend, wobei er der Mitte und den Enden Priorität gab.  
>Wenn man bedachte, welche Konsequenzen eine Niederlage hätte, konnte er es sich durchaus leisten, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.<br>Es gab Funken und mehrere Knalle, die Projektile hatten also definitiv getroffen… Er hatte den Engel nicht verfehlt, und sie waren auch nicht einfach so durchgegangen… also warum war an dem Ding nicht der geringste Schaden zu erkennen?  
>Es hatte nicht die winzigste Delle, keinen noch so kleinen Kratzer…<br>Und es war auch nicht mehr länger inaktiv. Sich auf bizarre Weise zur Seite neigend, als wolle es die Spitzen aller seiner „Räder" an der linken Seite verbinden, holte der Engel zu einem Angriff aus, der sich als breiter, großflächiger, kreuzförmiger Laserstrahl herausstellte.  
>Shinji sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, doch der Boden, auf dem er mit seinem Evangelion eben noch gestanden hatte, war zu Asche reduziert. Das Wesen schoss gleich nochmal, einen sonnenartigen Kranz aus Aschekreuzen um sich bildend, in dessen Zwischenräume sich Shinji oft nur knapp zu retten vermochte.<br>Doch seine Ausweichkünste (Er hatte nie schnelle Reflexe gehabt, aber das Training und vor allem die Todesangst taten wohl ihr übriges) reichten scheinbar aus, um den Engel dazu zu bringen, die Strategie zu werfen.  
>Ein eigentümliches Wobbeln ging durch die Form des Wesens, bis sich das mittlere Segment aus der Reihe seiner Glieder löste, und gleich einem tödlichen Frisbee auf den Evangelion zuraste, der nach einem knappen Ausweichmanöver am Boden kniete.<br>Trotz oder gerade wegen der besorgten Rufe aus dem Kontrollzentrum gelang es dem Third Child, sich rechtzeitig zu ducken – und nicht nur das… Während der Körper des violetten Kolosses sich im Wesentlichen hingeworfen hatte, um dem feindlichen Diskus auszuweichen, war es dem jungen Piloten gelungen, die Scheibe tatsächlich mit der rechten Hand von Einheit Eins zu fangen. Das hieß nicht automatisch, dass er ihre Bewegung gestoppt hatte – ganz im Gegenteil, das Ding drehte sich noch in seiner Hand schneller und schneller, vermutlich in einem Versuch, zu entkommen; Die Reibung zwischen der Scheibe und der Hand des EVA-Testtyps erzeugte Reibungshitze, die sogar Funken fliegen ließ, und die Borsten bohrten sich schmerzlich in seine Hand hinein. Doch Shinji war entschlossen, dass hier zu beendeten und löcherte die so festgehaltene Scheibe direkt mit seiner Pistole, kurzerhand alle Kugeln hineinjagend, die er hatte.  
>Keine Wirkung.<br>Der Rückstoß erleichterte es dem Biest sogar, seiner Hand zu entgleiten und dabei ein gutes Stück Fleisch aus dem Handteller des Evangelions zu reißen.  
>Die Hand funktionierte noch, aber es tat verdammt weh.<br>„Es ist zwecklos…!" begriff Misato. „Versuch es mit einer anderen Waffe!"  
>Verdammt… das hier lief ganz anders, als Yui es vorhergesehen hatte… Das war nicht gut…<br>Jetzt war er wohl wirklich auf sich allein gestellt… Aber die Panik, die er in seinen Adern deutlich überschäumen fühlte, konnte er sich jetzt beim besten Willen nicht leisten.

„Ich muss zu ihm! Ich… ich hab mich bei etwas wichtigem getäuscht, und er hat jetzt falsche Informationen… Er zählt auf mich, verstehen Sie das?"  
>„Was redest du da, Mädchen? Da draußen tobt ein Kampf! Willst du sterben?"<br>„Wenn Sie mich zu ihm lassen, wird keiner hier sterben!"  
>„Wen meinst du überhaupt mit „ihm"?"<p>

Diese Frage konnte Yui natürlich nicht beantworten… Es hatte ja keinen Zweck. So, wie sie das Procedere kannte, musste Shinji sowieso schon in seinem EVA sitzen, wo sie wohl kaum zu ihm durch dringen konnte, ohne sich durch die Hälfte der NERV-Sicherheit zu kämpfen… etwas, was in ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation unmöglich war… Warum hatte sie sich auch von diesem verdammten Polizisten ergreifen lassen? Der Typ hatte sie ins Jugendamt geschleift, wo man beschlossen hatte, sie fürs erste bei einer Pflegefamilie unterzubringen, bis ihre Identität geklärt war… nur, dass diese „Klärung" völlig unmöglich war, weil hier an diesem Ort eigentlich niemals existiert hatte… Es war ja gut gemeint, aber es führte ihr vor Augen, dass sie ohne diesen Anzug nur ein gewöhnliches Mädchen ohne besondere Fähigkeit oder Macht war… und es war unglaublich frustrierend…

Das Wesen hatte sie so nah an sich heran gebracht, wie es möglich war, ohne sie in Gefahr zu bringen. Jetzt brauchte es seine Kraft aber für den Kampf.  
>Am äußersten Rande der Stadt, an der Grenze zu den Feldern, irgendwie an ihr Fahrrad gelehnt, fand sich ein stilles, blasses Mädchen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und großen, runden Brillengläsern wieder, ohne eine wirkliche Erinnerung daran zu haben, wie sie hierhergekommen war.<br>Sie wusste nur noch, dass da ungeheuerliche Schmerzen gewesen waren… was hieß gewesen, ihr war immer noch speiübel und das stetige, qualvolle Pochen in ihrem Bauch machte es ihr schwer, auf den Beinern zu bleiben.  
>Der Wind, der durch ihr dunkles Haar blieb, machte sie auf die Unmengen von Schweiß aufmerksam, die an ihrer Haut und in ihrer Kleidung klebten. Ihr war so kalt, dass sie sich schütteln musste, das Atmen fiel ihr schwer, als ob sie irgendwie beklemmt wäre, und sie fühlte sich so schwach, als ob sie jeden Moment umkippen könnte.<br>Das kühle Metall ihres Drahtesels war die einzige wirkliche Orientierung, an die sie sich klammern konnte, der Rest der Welt schien ineinander zu verschwimmen.  
>Was… was war denn los…? Was in aller…?<br>Das hier war nicht die Schule… Aber warum sollte sie auch da sein, in dem Zustand… Sie war sicher raus gegangen um frische Luft zu schnappen… oder nah Hause zu gehen… aber dass hier sah nicht nach ihrem zuhause aus…  
>Doch kaum, als sie es nach einem mühevollen Kampf gegen ihr Schwächegefühl und der schweren halb-trance, in der sie sich da zu befinden schien, endlich schaffte, ihre nähere Umgebung zu betrachten, wünschte sie sich sofort, dass sie es nie getan hätte.<br>Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein verwüstetes Schlachtfeld, auf dem ein Kampf neben einem riesigem, metallischen Dämon in violett und einer Art hochhausgroßen, regenbogenfarbigen Pfeifenputzer. Der Kampf musste schon eine ganze Weile am Laufen sein, zumal die ganze Landschaft, die wohl einst so grün gewesen war, wie ihre nähere Umgebung, sich bereits in einen Mischmasch aus Asche und Schlamm verwandelt.  
>Die dunkle Kampfarena, die sich wie eine hässliche Narbe durch das Tal zog, war übersäht mit zahlreichen Waffen, welche das verwirrte Mädchen überhaupt nicht, der Junge, der die Kampfmaschine steuerte, aber nur zu gut einordnen konnte.<br>Er hatte mittlerweile alles versucht: Pistolen und Gewehren mit allen möglichen Kaliber, Energiewaffen, Blaster, Bazookas, Raketenwerfer, Speere, Dreizacke, Hellebarden, Säbel, Äxte, Keulen, Morgensterne… gegenwärtig schwang er ein Schwert, aber auch das schien wenig auszurichten.  
>Eins hatte er mittlerweile festgestellt: Der titanische Körper des Evangelions schien keine Müdigkeit zu kennen. Aber das machte es höchstens zu einer Pattsituation, da sich dieses Wesen partout weigerte, Schaden zu nehmen.<br>Zugegeben, er selbst hatte weiteren Schaden an Einheit Eins vermeiden können, aber der Kampf schien sich ewig hinzuziehen, aber auch wenn er den Eindruck hatte, ein paar Mal Blutspritzer aus seinem Feind geritzt zu haben, so ließ sich dieser verdammte Kern einfach nicht finden.  
>„Lasst mich raus!" verlangte Asuka. „Wetten, dass ich nur fünf Minuten brauche, um den bescheuerten Kern zu finden?"<br>„Ich denke nicht, dass man den „finden" kann wie ein Osterei…" widersprach Misato. „Ich meine, Shinji-kun müsste das Ding eigentlich mittlerweile aus gründlichste zerhackt haben…"  
>„Das ist doch Schummelei…" maulte das Second Child. „Kann es denn sein, dass das Viech überhaupt keinen Kern hat?"<br>„Das ist ausgeschlossen." Meinte Dr. Akagi. „Der Kern ist der Teil eines Engels, der die Seele enthält… Es ist der Ort, wo sich seine Energiequelle befindet… Ein Engel kann ohne Kerl genauso wenig leben wie ein Mensch ohne Gehirn. Er muss einen haben…"  
>„Ja, aber wo?" gab Misato zurück.<br>„Die Scans… ergeben leider immer noch nichts…" musste Hyuuga zugeben. „Er scheint einfach nicht da zu sein…"  
>„Ob der Engel ihn irgendwie verbirgt…?" schlug Misato vor.<br>„Unmöglich…" wiedersprach Dr. Akagi. „Selbst dann hätte Shinji-kun ihn mittlerweile in irgendeiner Form treffen müssen…."

„Oh-Oh Gott…" kam es dann plötzlich vom Platz der jungen, weiblichen Technikerin her.  
>„Was ist, Maya?" fragte die falsche Blondine direkt.<br>„Da… da unten da ist… Da ist eine Zivilistin! Und dann auch noch eine Schülerin…"

Shinji gefror das Blut in den Adern. Er hatte ein sehr un-subtiles Déjà-vu, dass ausnahmsweise mal nichts mit irgendwelchen prophetischen Träumen zu tun hatte… Es war schwer, sie zu übersehen, zumal sein Interface sie deutlich markierte und automatisch heranzoomte: Es war Mayumi.  
>Sie stand halb-ängstlich, halb-verwirrt mit ihrem Fahrrad da und blickte wie erstarrt über das Schlachtfeld, und er konnte sich denken, dass dies für das extrem schüchterne Mädchen die absolute Hölle sein musste.<br>Er hatte sich ja gewünscht, eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen, den vermurksten ersten Eindruck bei ihr korrigieren zu können, aber das hier war wirklich zu viel des Guten…  
>„Mi-mi-Misato-san…"<br>„Da hinten ist eine Zuganstür zu einem Schutzraum. Bring sie schnell dahin und achte auf deine Deckung!"  
>Gut. Anweisungen. Damit musste er mindestens nicht komplett ins Blaue hinein handeln.<br>Zu ihr hinüber zu springen konnte er vergessen, schon die normalen Schritte des Evangelions löste unglaubliche Erschütterungen aus… er vergaß das gelegentlich fast schon ein bisschen, jetzt, wo er im Umgang mit dem biomechanischen Koloss deutlich leichtfüßiger geworden war…  
>Vorsichtig, als wolle er auf Zehenspitzen gehen, tat er sein Bestes, um sich möglichst vorsichtig in ihre Richtung zu begeben… auch, wenn seine ganzen Mühen zu Nichte gemacht wurden, als der Engel wieder diesen Angriff ausführte, bei dem er ihm sein mittleres Segment hinterherschoss.<br>Um es aufhalten zu können, war er gezwungen, rasch zu sprinten und auf der Seite zu landen – Er brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, das Mayumi vermutlich ziemlich durchgeschüttelt, wenn nicht sogar auf die Knie geworfen worden sein musste. Aber er konnte sie immerhin vor schlimmerem bewahren, in dem er rechtzeitig sein Prog-Messer zückte und die herannahende Scheibe des Engels aufhielt, indem er sie mit der Klinge aufspießte.  
>Zu seiner Überraschung konnte er den Schnitt, den er in das Fleisch des Engels gerissen hatte, deutlich sehen… er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, als er eben gemeint hatte, Blut gesehen zu haben…<br>Die Substanz dieses Monsters ließ sich tatsächlich physisch vernichten…  
>Aber dann, wie…<br>Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, bevor er sie zu Ende formulieren konnte. Kaum, dass er das Loch in die Scheibe gestochen hatte, begann es schon, sich um das Messer herum zu schließen; Er hatte keine Wahl, als das Messer zusammen mit der Engelscheibe in die Ferne zu schleudern…  
>Das aber sollte ihm dann hoffentlich die Zeit verschaffen, die er brauchte, um Mayumi in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde davon zu verschwenden hielt er ihr die Hand des Evangelions hin.<br>„Komm. Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit."  
>„I… Ikari-kun…?"<br>„Es ist eine lange Geschichte… Komm jetzt!"  
>Da sie zu fertig war, um irgendwelche weiteren Fragen zu stellen oder Widerrede zu üben, folgte sie seinen Anweisungen beinahe automatisch, so dass er sie direkt vor dem Eingang zum nächsten Bunker absetzen konnte.<br>Dass sie, kaum, dass sie durch die Tür getreten war, direkt zusammenbrach, hätte er natürlich nicht sehen können…

„Shinji-kun, kümmere dich um das Zielobjekt!"  
>Natürlich. Wie könnte er das auch vergessen.<br>Er würde sich schon darum kümmern… vor allem jetzt, wo er es verstanden hatte…  
>Seine Angriffe waren gar nicht wirkungslos gewesen, zumindest nicht alle davon… Der Engel hatte sich nur… verdammt schnell regeneriert…<br>„Misato-san! Stell mir bitte einen Flammenwerfer… und ein Gewehr mit explosiver Munition bereit! Ich denke… ich weiß jetzt, wie ich das Ding besiegen kann…"  
>Zwar zunächst etwas perplex von der plötzlichen Erleuchtung zögerte die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung doch keinen Moment damit, die Bitte ihres Schützlings auszuführen.<br>Das Explosionsgewehr bekam er als erstes zu fassen.  
>BAM! BAM! BAM!<br>Und schon war der scheinbar unbezwingbare Engel mit drei deutlich sichtbaren, großen Löchern versehrt, die Abwesenheit erheblicher Anteile seiner Masse bedeuteten… und sich innerhalb von Sekunden wieder auffüllen.  
>„Ich verstehe!" rief Dr. Akagi, ihre doch vorhandene Begeisterung nur ungut versteckend. „So… so könnte es klappen…!"<br>„Gut gemacht, Shinji!" lobte Misato mit feurigem Eifer. „Weiter so! Nicht nachlassen! Ich glaube nicht, dass das Ding locker lässt, bevor du es vollständig vernichtet hast…!"  
>Das ließ sich der jüngere Ikari nicht zweimal sagen.<br>BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!  
>Er schoss, was das Zeug hielt. Er wusste, das alles umsonst war, wenn er diesem Ding nur die Zeit gab, wieder zusammenzuwachsen, also war er mit der Munition nicht sparsam; Als sie ihm ausgegangen und der Engel zu einer bizarren, blasenartigen Struktur reduziert war, die trotz allem noch der Schwerkraft trotzte, es aber nachdem sie sich zum Angriff zur Seite gefaltet hatte, nicht mehr hinbekam, sich in die Ausgangsposition zu bringen, stellte er den Flammenwerfer dem Gesetz der gerechtfertigten Furcht folgend auf die höchste Stufe und richtete ihn direkt auf die Reste des Botschafters.<br>Dann gab es nur noch Licht… und den entfernten Klang eines Herzschlags.  
>Als sich der leuchtende Schleier der kugelartigen Explosion lüftete, gab er den Blick auf einen kleinen Krater frei… und auf einen im wesentlich intakten EVA-01.<p>

Es blieb wohl kaum zu erwähnen, dass augenblicklich Lob und Jubel durch die Kommandozentrale gingen – Besonders Misato gab an, „richtig stolz" zu sein…  
>Shinji für seinen Teil wusste nicht, wo er seinen Kopf hinstecken sollte und hoffte, dass man über das Intercom nicht sehen konnte, dass er dabei war, rot anzulaufen.<br>Sicher doch, er tat das hier auch, weil er sich nach etwas Anerkennung gesehnt hatte aber… er fühlte sich nicht, als ob er das hier verdient hätte… Es wäre ihm fast lieber, wenn sie das nicht tun würden… Auch wenn ihm das auch nicht richtig erschien. Er… er wusste nicht so recht…  
>Es war wie damals bei Nagato… Alle hier schienen sich einen Helden zusammenzubasteln, der wenig mit ihm zu tun hatte…<br>Er konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben, dass er das hingekriegt hatte… Es war mehr… Zufall als etwas anderes gewesen, und es war Misato zu verdanken, dass er nicht komplett den Kopf verloren hatte.  
>Es war lächerlich – Selbst Asuka schien zur Abwechslung mal gute Worte für ihn übrig zu haben: „Hmpf, das war gar nicht mal so schlecht – Nicht, dass mir das nicht auch eingefallen wäre. Nur immer schön weiter so, das sah ja fast schon nach einem richtigen Piloten aus… auch wenn du meiner Wenigkeit natürlich niemals das Wasser reichen wirst…"<br>Das alles sagte ihm recht wenig, solange dieser eine Mann in diesem Raum Stumm wie eine Statue blieb...

„Auch, wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht, dein Junge schient doch etwas von ihrem wacher Verstand geerbt zu haben… meinst du nicht auch, Ikari…?"  
>Der Commander antwortete nicht, aber er hatte seinen Kopf doch merklich aus dessen üblicher Position auf seinen ineinandergesteckten Händen entfernt, um den Bildschirm zu beäugen.<br>Sein Gesicht zeigte nicht dessen typischen, harten Ausdruck, aucch wenn selbst Fuyutsuki nicht hätte sagen können, was genau daran so anders war. Vielleicht wirkte er ja irgendwie… neutraler.

Als Mayumi wieder zu sich kam, fühlte sie sich kalt und ausgelaugt…  
>Die Schmerzen hatten aber überraschenderweise nachgelassen… Tatsächlich hatte sie sich schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so weit davon befreit gefühlt…<br>Die Beschwerden schienen praktisch komplett verschwunden zu sein.  
>Vieles, was sie an diesem Tag erlebt hatte, war zu schauderhaft, um näher darüber nachgedachten, aber ein einziger Fakt brannte sich tief in sie ein, während sie sich mühselig Nachhause schleppte… Dieser Junge… Shinji, oder wie er sonst heißen mochte… hatte ihr das Leben gerettet…<p>

„Das war gute Arbeit." Fasste Misato das Ergebnis sowohl des Kampfes wie auch der Nachbesprechung zu deren Ende knapp zusammen.  
>„Ich wünschte, dass ich euch allen jetzt eure wohlverdiente Ruhe gönnen könnte, aber…"<br>„Aber was?" verlangte Asuka zu wissen.  
>„Rei hat weiterhin den Befehl, sich hier weiter mit Einheit Null bereit zu halten." Erklärte Misato ernst.<br>„Hä?" wunderte sich der Rotschopf. „Aber wir haben den Engel doch schon platt gemacht, oder etwa nicht?"  
>„Der Befehl kommt direkt von Commander Ikari."<br>„Das ist aber schade." Asukas Stimme und die herrablassende Art, auf die sie sich zu Rei hinunterlehnte und sie überheblich angrinste, zeugte von schlecht gespieltem Mitleid und noch schlechter verborgener Schadenfreude. „Na ja, nicht, das es uns besonders interessieren würde, was aus dir wird…"  
>„So ist es." Gab Rei tonlos zurück.<br>Sie machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, sich in Asukas Richtung zu drehen, und die Art, wie diese Irre dachte, ihre Existenz fortwährend ignorieren zu können, trieb sie echt auf die Spitzen der Palmen.  
>„Und… was ist mit mir..?"<br>„Du kannst morgen ganz normal in die Schule gehen, Shinji-kun."  
>Irgendwie hatte er da ein schlechtes Gewissen.<br>„Uhm, dann… viel Glück, Ayanami…"  
>„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge."<br>Das sagte sie so leicht… Wenn Asuka und er eine gewisse Normalität beibehalten konnten, dann nur, weil Rei an ihrer Stelle hier bleiben würde… Sie würde hier ganz alleine im Hauptquartier sitzen, während der Rest von ihnen sich mit Freunden vergnügte und dem gewöhnlichen Leben nachging… auch, wenn Rei diese Dinge wahrscheinlich auch dann selten tat, wenn sie nicht im Hauptquartier blieben sollte… Sie sagte, dass er sich nicht um sie sorgen solle, aber… So recht überzeugte ihn das nicht und… er wollte sich doch um sie sorgen…

„Menno…" kommentierte Asuka, Shinjis Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich ziehend, während sie sich etwas streckte.  
>„Jetzt haben wir wieder den ganzen Tag hier verbracht und ich bin nicht mal dazu gekommen, auf so einen blöden Engel einzudreschen!"<br>„Sei lieber vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen…" merkte Misato an, grüblerisch mit ihren Fingern an ihrem Kinn herumspielend.  
>„Wie… wie meinst du das…?" fragte Shinji.<br>„Tja, es ist so dass… Asuka vielleicht doch noch sehr bald ihre Chance bekommen könnte, gegen einen Engel zu kämpfen… Als der Engel heute explodiert ist… gab es nicht dieses Blutmeer, und auch nicht diese kreuzförmige Lichtsäule, die sonst immer auftaucht, wenn wir einen besiegen… und wir haben den Kern nicht wirklich gefunden… Deshalb wurde Rei ja auch befohlen, hier zu bleiben. Der Commander vermutet… Das wir diesen Engel nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen haben…"  
>„Und wenn schon!" konterte Asuka völlig unbekümmert. „Wenn das Viech sich noch mal hier blicken lassen sollte, dann reichen unsere kämpferischen Fähigkeiten bei weitem aus, um es gleich noch mal platt zu machen!"<br>„Ja das… stimmt wohl…"  
>Misato wünschte nur, dass sie sich da sicherer sein könnte…<p>

„Wie kommt es, dass ich nicht einschlafen kann, obwohl ich meine Augen geschlossen habe…?"  
>Er hatte jede mögliche Position versucht, und auch die gelegentlichen Verkehrsgeräusche mit Musik abzublocken hatte nichts gebracht.<br>Eine gute halbe Stunde, nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte, gab Shinji es endgültig auf und starrte resigniert an seine Zimmerdecke.  
>Was war es denn, was ihm keine Ruhe ließ…?<br>War es dass, was Nagato gesagt hatte…?  
>Die Dinge über ihn, die Dinge über sich selbst, oder das mit ihrer Klasse…<br>Waren es Yuis Prophezeiungen…? Die Tatsache, dass diese, obwohl sie letztes Mal korrekt gewesen waren, dieses Mal nicht gepasst hatten… Er hatte ja trotzdem gewonnen, also warum beunruhigte ihn das…?  
>Oder lag es an… an Asuka…?<br>(„Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht." „Darum geht es gar nicht!" Der Anblick, als sie dieses eine Mal neben ihm gelegen hatte, wie ihre Brüste fast aus ihrem Nachthemd herauszuquellen schienen…)  
>Oder… an Ayanami…?<br>(Dieses Lächeln… Er hatte es nicht vergessen. „Auf Wiedersehen." „Mach dir keine Sorgen.")  
>Oder war es… der heutige Kampf…? Dafür, dass es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod gewesen war, der zunächst aussichtslos erschienen war… sollte es ihn eigentlich mehr beschäftigen…<br>Dieses Monstrum, wie eine bizarre, fette, regenbogenartige Hummel ohne Kopf…  
>Er hatte schlimmeres gesehen.<br>…Schlimmeres gesehen…? Diese Denkweise… sah ihm nicht einmal ähnlich… aber es stimmte…  
>Nein… der Kampf war es nicht. Es war schon erschreckend, dass es das nicht war…<br>Es war mehr, dass er immer noch, na ja…

„So, jetzt hör mal ganz genau zu, du Papakind! Wenn du immer sofort aufgibst, dann wird sich nie etwas ändern! Wenn nicht mal du für das einstehst, was du für richtig hältst, und andere beliebig auf dir rumtrampeln lässt, ist das doch nur ein Beweis dafür, dass du dir selbst überhaupt nichts zutraust!"

Ja, das war es… dass von gestern Morgen.  
>Er… hatte daran denken müssen, wegen Nagato und… wegen Mayumi…<br>…Beweis dafür, dass er sich selbst nichts zutraute…?  
>Ja natürlich, warum sollte er sich selbst auch vertrauen…?<br>Er wusste ja selbst, dass er alles andere als vertrauenswert war…  
>„Instabil" hieß es bei NERV immer zumeist, wenn sie dachten, dass er gerade nicht zuhörte…<br>Misato sagte ja immer, dass er sich mehr zutrauen sollte… und Nagato auch… und alle anderen auch… selbst Asuka sagte ihm das, auf ihre eigene Art und Weise… Ja, sie tat das ganz besonders…  
>Aber…<p>

„Is ja klar, ne? Egal was los ist, du entschuldigst dich schon mal! Denkst du wirklich, alles ist immer nur deine Schuld?"

Aber er fühlte sich nun nicht wohl dabei, sich selbst oder sonst irgendjemandem zu vertrauen.  
>Weil er genau wusste, dass er versagen und sich selbst oder alle anderen enttäuschen würden…<br>Weil er es nicht wert war, nicht im Stich gelassen zu werden…  
>(Die dunkle Silhouette am Bahnhof, deren Schritte sich entfernen…)<p>

Für ihn war das immer ein Fakt gewesen, eine der Säulen der Welt… Er machte immer alles falsch, also war es doch nur richtig, dass er sich entschuldigen sollte…  
>Das tat man doch, wenn man etwas falsch machte, nicht…?<p>

Dann aber hatte er Mayumi gesehen… Sie hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wer nun wen umgerannt hatte, sondern sich gleich als die Schuldige gesehen… etwa das war es ja auch, was Asuka ihm vorwarf.  
>Es war klar, das Mayumi nicht Schuld war, oder zumindest nicht allein, also warum entschuldigte sie sich…?<br>Na, warum tat er es denn, dass hatte er doch eben geklärt. Das war, weil er sich selbst nicht vertraute. Das… musste bei ihr dann wohl genauso sein…  
>Er vertraute sich nicht, also konnte er sich nie sicher sein, dass er keinen Fehler gemacht hatte… Er fürchtete immer, dass er irgendwie, irgendwo ohne es zu merken, etwas falsch gemacht haben könnte. Er traute sich nicht zu etwas richtig zu machen, also war er immer dafür bereit, sich für seine Fehler zu entschuldigen…<br>Das war in sich ganz logisch, also… wieso regte sich Asuka so auf…?

Sie hatte gesagt, er solle sich wie ein Mann benehmen und zu sich stehen… zu sich stehen, zu sich? Sollte das ein Witz sein…?  
>Das klang ja schön, aber… er schämte sich für alles, was er war…<br>Er wusste, dass er versagen würde, und dass er diese Erwartungen, die alle in ihn legten, nicht erfüllen können würde…  
>Um das zu schaffen, müsste er schon… deutlich stärker sein…<br>Wenn er nur stärker wäre, dann… bräuchte er all diese Zweifel nicht mehr zu haben…  
>Dann könnte er Asukas Respekt gewinnen … und Ayanami beschützen…<br>Wenn er stärker wäre, dann… könnte er etwas verändern…  
>Aber halt… vielleicht betrachtete er das alles irgendwo falsch…<br>Er war sicher nicht der Held, für den ihn manche hier hielten, aber… er war in der Lage gewesen, etwas für Nagato zu tun, und… heute hatte er Mayumi das Leben gerettet… Er war auch schon in der Lage gewesen, Ayanami und Asuka zu retten… Touji und Kensuke auch….  
>Vielleicht… hieß das alles ja, dass er schon stärker geworden war, nur ein kleines bisschen…<br>Ja, all diese Veränderungen… und das, was die Leute über ihn sagten, das war doch eigentlich etwas Gutes nicht…?  
>Nein, ob er schon stärker geworden war oder nicht war gar nicht mal so wichtig…<br>Der springende Punkt war, dass er bereits…Dinge in seiner Umgebung zum Besseren gewendet hatte, und sei es nur solcher Kleinkram wie Misatos Speiseplan.  
>Er konnte es also… es bestand also die Möglichkeit… das er stärker werden konnte…<br>Und er musste stärker werden.  
>Er würde all diesen Erwartungen nie entsprechen, aber er musste zumindest versuchen, sich zu ändern…<br>Vielleicht war er ja deshalb hergekommen, und in den EVA gestiegen… Um etwas zu verändern…  
>Er musste stärker werden… damit er sich eines Tages nicht mehr zu entschuldigen brauchte.<br>Und er musste stärker werden… damit er eines Tages in den Spiegel sehen konnte, ohne Scham und Abscheu zu empfinden…

_  
>(1) Mehr davon gibts in Kapitel 13: [The Second Impression]<p> 


	30. 13: The Second Impression

13: [The Second Impression]

-

I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
>Like you<p>

-Wheatus, ‚Teenage Dirtbag'

Der Traum, der ihn diese Nacht ereilte war wie seine jüngsten Vorgänger irgendwo zwischen den prophetischen Visionen und einem gewöhnlichen Traum. Er war in dem Sinne wie ein normaler Traum, dass er keine Szenen der Verwüstung zeigte, sondern einen Mischmasch von Fantasie und Dingen, die den jungen EVA-Piloten zurzeit beschäftigten.  
>Dieses Mal waren es nicht mal besonders kryptische oder beängstigende Dinge, was ihm wohl ganz recht kam, da er sich schon im Wachzustand mit genügend Dingen herumschlagen musste, die erwachsene Männer in die Verzweiflung treiben könnten… von schüchternen vierzehnjährigen Jungen ganz zu schweigen.<br>Und doch waren einige Dinge daran falsch und einfach jenseits dessen, was in simplen Abfallprodukten seines Unterbewusstseins auftauchen dürfte… Da waren Menschen, die er noch nie gesehen hatte, und ihm doch unheimlich vertraut schienen, als habe er sie für Ewigkeiten gekannt und nicht zuletzt dieser unheimliche Eindruck von Vertrautheit, der den Visionen immer nachgefolgt war… Er hatte fast schon begonnen, ihn einfach hinzunehmen…  
>Ja, wenn er es genauer betrachtete, glaubte er sogar, in diesen Visionen Mayumi gesehen haben, obwohl er ihr erst vor ein paar Tagen begegnet war, lange, bevor er Erinnerungen an ihr Gesicht hätte haben können… genau wie damals bei Asuka…<br>Der Traum fing an sich ganz harmlos an. Er stand in seiner Schürze, die aus irgendeinem Grund statt ihrer einheitlich grünen Farbe ein AT-Feld-ähnliches Muster zeigte, und hackte friedlich etwas Gemüse für das abendliche Süppchen des Katsuragi-Haushaltes, wie zum Beispiel ein paar Möhren und frische Frühlingszwiebeln.  
>Gerade, als er größtenteils damit fertig war, und dabei war, das Grünzeug in den Topf zu kippen, hörte er, wie die Tür ins Wohnzimmer aufgeschoben wurde.<br>Als er von seinem kulinarischen Kunstwerk aufschaute, um zu sehen, mit wem er da die Ehre hatte, staunte er nicht schlecht.  
>Da war schon etwas Irres, Zufallsmäßiges dabei… Es war Rei, und sie trug aus irgendeinem Grund ihren Plugsuit, inklusive Interface-Headset, sich im Türrahmen, indem sie stand, festhaltend und den Kopf etwas gesenkt tragend…<br>Sie stand einfach in seiner Wohnung, obwohl das irgendwie nicht passen wollte… Er könnte sich vorstellen, sie bei NERV anzutreffen, oder in der Schule… Aber hier..?  
>Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht freute, sie zu sehen, aber sie hatte eigentlich keinen Grund, hierherzukommen, oder…?<br>„Uhm… Hallo Ayanami." Grüßte er freundlich, wenn auch etwas zurückhaltend.  
>„Was führt dich her…?"<br>Sie schaute auf.  
>„Ikari-kun…" Das klang nach ihrer Stimme, aber… die Art wie sie sprach, klang nicht an ihr.<br>Sie sagte seinen Namen bestimmt, gefühlvoll und irgendwie berührt, als erhoffe sie sich von ihm mindestens die Erlösung ihrer Seele…. Ja, sie betonte ihn genauso, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte…  
>„A-Ayanami, was… was ist denn…? Ist alles in Ordnung…?"<br>Statt schlüssig zu antworten, trippelte sie unbeholfen in seine Richtung und schickte ihn mit einer sorgfältigen Regung ihrer Lippen zurück in den siebten Himmel: „…Ikari-kun… Ohh…."  
>Da war ein pornofilmreifes Stöhnen und ein plötzlicher Verlust der Standfestigkeit, der jede schwächliche Heldin aller Viktorianischen Dramen zusammen im Quadrat in den Schatten stellte… Er ließ das Grünzeug stehen, liegen und über die Arbeitsplatte purzeln, um es noch irgendwie zu schaffen, ihr seine Arme als Landeplatz anzubieten.<br>„A-Ayanami… Was… was ist los…?"  
>Das hier wurde langsam… sehr seltsam.<br>Ein paar niedliche Wimmerlaute von sich gebend schüttelte sie sich etwas in seinen Armen und schaute dann mit großen, sehnsüchtigen Kulleraugen zu ihm hoch.  
>„Ikari-kun… ich… ich brauche…"<br>„W-was…? Ayanami, sag mir doch, was… Wasser? Aspirin? Ein Telefon…?"  
>„I-Ich brauche…" Sie hob ihre etwas zittrige, engelsgleiche Hand, die in ihrem schneeweißen Plugsuit wie Porzellan wirkte, und griff sich zärtlich die seine, sie dabei vorsichtig von ihrer eigenen Schulter lösend.<br>„Ich brauche… dich…."  
>Und dann packte sie seine Handfläche ohne Umschweife auf ihre pralle, runde Brust, die sich unter dem Plugsuit nicht viel anders anfühlte als ganz ohne.<br>Es blieb wohl kaum zu sagen, dass seine Hand ihren Busen seit ihrem letzten Treffen bitterlich vermisst hatte und sich nach der langen, entbehrungsvollen Wartezeit über alles freute, sie wiederzusehen.  
>Wäre das eine dieser Komödien würde er jetzt Nasenblutend am Boden liegen.<br>Die Art, wie sich dieses Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper zog, war fast schon unwirklich… ihm wurde schon allein von der bloßen Berührung heiß, kalt und ganz anders… Seine Versuche, die Brust etwas zu kneten waren eher unwillkürliche Zuckungen, die sein Körper vollführte, weil sein Verstand soeben ein Loch ins Dach gesprengt und in die nächste Galaxis ab gedüst war…  
>Doch es kam noch wesentlich heftiger, als schlanke, rosige Arme ihn von hinten umfingen und sich direkt auf den Weg zu den entscheidenden Stellen machten. Es war Asuka, die aus irgendeinem unwahrscheinlichen Grund nichts als eine rosa Schürze anhatte, und ihn mit einem spielerisch-verführerisch-boshaften Lächeln bedrohte, bevor sie eines ihrer lieblichen, langen Beinchen zwischen die seinen Schob. Unlogisch, wie Träume eben waren, konnte er das alles sehen, obwohl sie sich hinter ihm befand.<br>Und dieses ungewohnte, prickelnde, warm-feuchte Gefühl an seinem rechten Oberschenkel…?  
>Misato, in ihrer roten Uniformjacke, der knappen, halb-durchsichtigen roten Spitzen-Reizwäsche, die er gelegentlich in die Waschmaschine warf, und nicht wesentlich mehr.<br>Sie saß gleich einer Katze auf dem Boden und schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, auch die klitzekleinsten Häärchen auf seiner nackten Haut mit ihrer Zunge zu kitzeln… ganz egal, ob er sich eben noch hundertprozentig sicher gewesen war, dass er seine Uniformhose anhatte.  
>Aber wenn sie zu seiner rechten saß, wessen Fingerspitzen waren es dann, die ihn zu seiner linken zärtlich streichelten…?<br>…Nochmal Rei? Wenn sie nicht ein anderes Outfit, genauer gesagt ein sehr lose sitzendes Krankenhaushemd tragen würde, hätte er gemeint, er sähe doppelt… Immerhin war es tröstlich, dass zumindest ihr Gesichtssaudruck so aussah, wie er es von dem First Child, dass er kannte, erwarten würde. Er war also mindestens nicht völlig meschugge.  
>„Oh, Ayanami… ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Zwillingsschwester hast…"<br>„Ich habe auch keine. Es ist aber doch so etwas ähnliches. Ich bin die Dritte."  
>Okay, das war jetzt eindeutig zu viel des Guten. Dass ihm nicht in diesem Augenblick der Kopf explodierte, konnte er wohl darauf zurückführen, dass die Gesetzte der Physik in Träumen gemeinhin nicht galten. Aber davon, dass ihn diese Situation nicht von den Füßen haute, konnte er nicht mal träumen.<br>Er landete erstaunlich weich, wenn man bedachte, dass eigentlich sowohl Asuka als auch die Arbeitsplatte der Küche hinter ihm sein sollen hätten.  
>Benebelt schaute er auf… und erblickte statt seiner vertrauten Küche einen splitternackten, silberhaarigen Jungen, der völlig unbekümmert auf ihn herablächelte.<br>Als er gedacht hatte, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe sich nicht weiter ins rote verschieben könnte, hatte er sich offensichtlich geirrt.  
>Seine Finger und zehen mussten sicher ganz weiß sein, weil das gesamte Blut in seinem mittlerweile dunkelvioletten Gesicht und… wo anders gebraucht wurde.<br>„Oh… Kaworu-kun… Du hast ja gar keine Kleidung an…"  
>Dass er den Namen dieses Jungens gar nicht hätte kennen sollen, weil er ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet war, war ironischerweise das, was an dieser ganzen Situation am wenigsten unplausibel war.<br>Irgendwas sagte ihm entgegen seines gesunden Menschenverstandes, dass die Tatsache, dass dieser Junge einfach weiter lächelte, auch eine der letzten Oasen der Normalität war.  
>„Ach, warum denn nicht?" fragte er amüsiert. „Ich habe doch nichts, wofür ich mich schämen müsste… und du doch eigentlich auch nicht, Shinji-kun."<br>„Genau, sei nicht so schüchtern!"  
>Ein Mädchen. Keins das er kannte. Kurze, rötlich-braune Haare, Sommersprossen und ein rosa Handtuch.<br>„M-Mana-chan…"  
>Die weiche Landung von eben…?<br>Ihr warmer Schoß.  
>„Erinnerst du dich noch an unser letztes Treffen…?"<br>Natürlich nicht.  
>Außer… doch.<br>„Warum tust du mir nicht den Gefallen, den ich dir getan habe, und machst dich nackig…?"  
>„Ich denke, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Du nicht auch, Shinji-kun?`"<br>Mayumi. Weiß der Himmel, warum sie ihn mit Vornamen ansprach, und obwohl sie splitternackt war, noch ihre Brille auf der Nase hatte.  
>„Warte, ich helfe dir…" Sie löste sorgfältig einen Knopf seines Uniformhemds nach dem anderen, weiß der Himmel, wo seine Schürze hin verschwunden war…<br>Ah, da war sie. Dieses Mädchen mit der roten Plastikbrille, dem himmelblauen Haarreif und den lächerlich galaktotastischen Atombusen war gerade dabei, ihr Gesicht auf überaus verführerische Art und Weise darin zu vergraben.  
>„Hmm…. Wirklich zum Anbeißen dieser Duft, kleines Nerv-Hündchen…"<br>Sie sprach langsam, dick-autragend und nicht, ohne sich gelegentlich die Lippen zu lecken: „So schön nach LCL, männlichen Hormonen und frisch geschnittenen Frühlingszwiebeln…"  
>Okay, okay… wo war hier die nächste Klapsmühle? Er würde sich gerne selbst einliefern…<br>Nur, dass es bei weitem nicht zu Ende war.  
>All den unglaubwürdigen Transfigurationen des Raumes zum Trotz war Ayanami (Die erste… oder eigentlich die zweite…? Na, jedenfalls die, die er kannte.) irgendwie noch an ihn geschmiegt und schien die Reise zum Boden inklusive Plugsuit mitgemacht zu haben.<br>Ohne ihre liebreizenden Rubinaugen auch nur eine Sekunde lang von ihm abzuwenden, säuselte sie diese lieblichen Worte, die in seinen Ohren klagen wie eine Symphonie, die das versprochene Land von Milch und Honig verkündeten: „…Nimm… mich…"

BAM.

Die üblichen Déjà-vu-Symptome wurden von dem viel physischeren brummen seines Schädels deutlich überschattet. Seine Augen einen spaltbreit öffnen traf er, wie sollte es denn auch sonst sein, nicht eine extrem kopulationswillige Rei, sondern seine gute, alte Zimmerdecke wieder- auch, wenn diese etwas weiter weg zu sein schien, als er es gewöhnt war.  
>Dank einer Mischung aus verbliebener Müdigkeit, Kopfschmerz und der leichten Verwirrung, die zumeist mit einem unsanften Erwachen einherging, brauchte er ein Weilchen um zu erkennen, dass dieser über ihn hinausragende Schatten am Rande seines Blickfeldes sein Bett war, und dass sein Kissen ihm deshalb so ungewohnt hart schien, weil es überhaupt kein Kissen war, sondern vielmehr der Teppich auf seinem Fußboden.<br>Immerhin war ihm die Decke gefolgt, als er aus seiner Schlafstätte gekullert war… teilweise.  
>Autsch.<br>Er würde den dumpfen Schmerz im Hinterteil seines Schädels einfach mal als gerechte göttliche Strafe für seine frivolen Gedanken ansehen.  
>Er sollte sich wahrscheinlich zutiefst schämen…<br>Da kannte er Mayumi gerade mal zwei Tage oder so, und sie war schon Teil seiner perversen Fantasien…  
>Nicht auszudenken, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie jemals davon erfahren würde…<br>Sie würde schreien und sich sichtlich traumatisiert fühlen…  
>Oder schlimmer noch, wenn Asuka durch irgendeine Wahnwitzigkeit des Schicksals…<br>Und… und, die Sache mit dem Jungen (dessen Name und genaueres Aussehen ihm wieder entglitten zu sein schienen), das war… das war…  
>Kalte Dusche.<br>Sofort.  
>Ohne Umschweife.<p>

-

Nach diesem alles andere als glorreichen Start in den Tag dürfte es wohl kaum für erstaunte Blicke sorgen, dass das Third Child einen recht zombiehaften Eindruck machte, als er letztlich aus dem Badezimmer wankte, vor dessen Tür ihn bereits eine sehr ungeduldigste Asuka erwartete.  
>Dass sie ihm subsequent knapp aber effektiv die Meinung geigte und lautstark die Tür zuknallte, bevor sie ins Bad verschwand, machte es nicht besser.<br>Bizarrer Weise bot sich ihm jetzt die Möglichkeit, tatsächlich Grünzeug zu hacken und ein Süppchen zu kochen, doch schon der Gedanke daran reichte aus, um sowohl die Erinnerungen an den Traum als auch das damit assoziiert Blut hoch in seinen Kopf zu treiben.  
>Toast.<br>Heute Morgen würde definitiv wieder der alte Toaster zur Produktion des Frühstücks reichen müssen.  
>Verdammte Hormone, und dreimal verdammte Pubertät.<br>Warum konnte die ihm nicht zur Abwechslung mal etwas Gutes bescheren, wie einen kleinen Wachstumsschub zum Beispiel, oder wie wär's denn man mit einer tiefen, männlichen Stimme…? Mit so was hätte er vielleicht auch mal Chancen, auch im realen Leben mal ein Mädchen abzukriegen… Von den Genen her müsste das doch eigentlich gehen, wenn man bedachte, dass sein Alter Herr ein regelrechter Panzerschrank von einem Mann war; Der einzige Grund dafür, dass er nicht dauernd gegen die oberen Enden irgendwelcher Türrahmen lief war wohl, dass selbst Immobilien einen gesunden Respekt vor ihm hegten und ihm aus dem Weg gingen…  
>Hach… Wie ungerecht das Leben doch sein konnte!<br>Da der Tag schon beschissen angefangen hatte, beschloss Shinji, dass es wohl das Beste sei, weiteres Unglück abzuwenden, in dem er Asukas für gewöhnlich lange Verweildauer im Bad dazu nutzte, ihr schnellstmöglich das Essen auf den Tisch zu setzen.  
>Als er sich dieses Tisches dann aber besah, wurde es offensichtlich, dass er ihn vorher aufräumen müssen würde – Er war übersäht mit den Resten einiger Fertiggerichte, leeren oder noch geringfügig gefüllten Getränkeflaschen, deren verbliebenen Inhalt man wohl nur noch wegschütten konnte, und zu guter Letzt den leeren, aber noch recht fettigen Plastikschachteln von gestern Abend – Zumindest bei letzteren wusste er, wo sie hergekommen waren: Nicht einmal Misato war faul genug, um ihn nach dem Kampf gestern auch noch an den Herd zu schicken, sodass sie auf dem Heimweg beim örtlichen chinesischen Restaurant Halt gemacht hatte, und ihnen allen gebratene Nudeln mit Ente in Erdnusssauce spendiert hatte. Lecker.<br>Nur schade, dass Misatos Angebot, die Verpackungen selbst aufzuräumen, nur heiße Luft gewesen zu sein schien… jetzt blieb es wohl doch an ihm hängen.  
>Das aber erklärte nicht, wo der leere Nudelsuppenbecher, die Fish&amp; Dip Packung inklusive leerem Saucenbehälter und die ähnlich leere Bierdose herkamen. Glücklicherweise war dieser Müll ausnahmsweise mal mit einer Erklärung in Form eines auf dem Tisch liegenden Zettels versehen: „Einen schönen guten Morgen, Shin-chan! (Hier war ein Herzchen eingezeichnet) Nur, damit du dich nicht wunderst, wo ich abgeblieben bin, ich hab ganz vergessen, dir zu sagen, dass ich heute für die Frühschicht eingetragen bin… Einen schönen Tag noch wünscht dir deine Misato!"<br>War ja klar, dass nur sie der Übeltäter sein konnte.  
>Seufzend fing er einfach mal damit an, die Futterschüssel des ortsansässigen Pinguins mit ein wenig Thunfisch zu füllen, bevor er sich daran machte, das Tohuwabohu auf der Tischplatte zu beseitigen und das Toastbrot herauszuholen. Immerhin musste er dank Misatos Abwesenheit nur zwei Portionen fabrizieren, wovon er trotz der Verzögerung durch das Chaos auf dem Tisch immerhin eine hinbekam, bevor Asuka aus dem Bad kam.<br>Natürlich brauchte er Worte des Dankes gar nicht erst zu erwarten; Das Second Child meckerte kurz darüber, dass der Honig auf einer der beiden Toastscheiben (Die andere war mit Frischkäse bestrichen und mit ein paar Kräutern dekoriert) sie am Ende noch fett machen werde, aß sie dann aber trotzdem.  
>Etwa dann spuckte der Toaster die nächsten beiden Scheiben aus, und dieser Moment war es, den sich Asuka aussuchte, um zu versuchen, die Frage zu stellen, die schon seit einer ganzen Weile an ihrer Zunge geklebt hatte, sich aufgrund der Umstände aber nie davon lösen konnte.<br>Jetzt, nachdem die letzte Versicherung davon, dass es diese begehrenswerte, andere Seite von ihm gab, nur eine Nacht zurück lag, nun, da er mit dem bestreichen seiner Toastscheiben beschäftigt war, sodass er die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen unmöglich erkennen konnte, begann sie, sich dem heißen Brei zumindest weitläufig zu nähern: „Ist schon Pech, was…? Ich schätze, jetzt, wo das First Child in der Basis bleiben muss, wird das niedliche kleine Projekt, dass ihr zwei euch da ausgedacht habt, wohl ins Wasser fallen."  
>Warum musste sie nur immer so sticheln…?<br>„So… ist das nicht… Wer hat denn gesagt, dass wir unser Projekt zusammen machen…?"  
>Auch, wenn er ihr sowieso den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, wich sein Blick beschämt zur Seite aus… Es war praktisch schon die Macht der Gewohnheit.<br>Er hätte Rei wahrscheinlich fragen sollen… wer würde es denn sonst tun?  
>Aber es war ja ohnehin egal, weil Rei ja sowieso nicht an dem Fest teilnehmen können würde…<br>„Ihr macht es nicht zusammen?" wunderte sich Asuka. Vielleicht war ihr ihr gegenüber ja doch loyaler, als sie gedacht hatte. „Das trifft sich gut! Dann kannst du mir ja bei meinem Projekt mit machen! Weißt du, eigentlich würde meine Wenigkeit an sich ja schon ausreichen, um das ganze Projekt selbst zu machen, aber es gibt mich leider nur einmal – ich bin sozusagen einmalig, und das Schulfest ist schon morgen… Kurz gesagt, ich könnte jemand brauchen, der mir bei der Drecksarbeit zur Hand geht, damit ich rechtzeitig fertig werde… Keine Sorge, das dürfte selbst für dich leicht genug sein, für die Aufgaben, für die man Köpfchen braucht, bin ich ja da!"  
>„Warum fragst du nicht die Klassensprecherin, ob sie dir hilft…? Ihr seid doch Freundinnen, oder…?"<br>Shinji fragte sich, warum sie denn bitte zu ihm kam, wenn sie ihn doch nicht ausstehen konnte – Liebte sie es so sehr, ihn herum zuschubsen und lächerlich zu machen…?  
>Erst beklagte sie sich darüber, er habe kein Rückgrat, und dann wollte sie, dass er für sie das ‚Mädchen für alles' spielte und wohlmöglich ihre ganzen Utensilien für sie trug oder sowas…<br>„Bist du bescheuert oder was? Als Klassensprecherin ist Hikari doch automatisch beim Organisationskomitee!"  
>„Uhm… was für ein Projekt willst du denn vorstellen…?"<br>„Das ist ein Geheimnis. Du wirst es eh noch früh genug erfahren! Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein: Es ist wesentlich cooler als alles, was dir oder deinen idiotischen Freunden einfallen würde!"  
>Und nach diesen Worten stopfte sie sich den letzten Rest ihres Toastbrotes in den Mund und machte sich davon, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.<br>Es war ihr nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, ihn zu fragen, ob er nicht schon etwas anderes vorhatte, oder ob er überhaupt bei ihrem Projekt mitmachen wollte… und „Geheimnis" bedeutete mit Sicherheit, dass sie selbst noch keine Ahnung hatte, was sie machen wollte…  
>Trotz alledem trug Shinji ein dünnes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er sich schließlich seinem eigenen Frühstück zuwendete – Asuka war wahrscheinlich gar nicht dazu in der Lage, andere Menschen auf andere Art und Weise um Hilfe zu bitten – alles andere wäre wohl unter ihrer Würde… Aber das alles änderte nichts daran, dass sie sich wirklich dazu herabgelassen hatte, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten… Schon, dass sie ihm nicht mehr die kalte Schulter zeigte, war schon sehr gut, aber, dass sie ihn um Hilfe gefragt hatte… das trieb ihm wenn er über die Implikationen nachdachte, schon ein wohlige Wärme in die Wangen…<br>Doch wie dem auch sei, er sollte sich besser beeilen, wenn er in der Schule rechtzeitig ankommen wollte…

-

Letztlich hatte Shinji seine Wohnung mit einer Toastscheibe in der Hand verlassen; Es gab schon einen Grund dafür, dass Asuka bereits losgelaufen war, und der war, dass es schon ziemlich spät war. Er versuchte den Weg zur Schule so zügig wie möglich zu gehen, auch, wenn dem durch die Tatsache, dass das Third Child nie besonders sportlich gewesen war, gewisse Grenzen gesetzt waren… Er hielt zwar kurz an der Gasse inne, wo er Yui schon einige Male getroffen hatte, halb davon ausgehend, dass sie hervorspringen und den Fehler in ihrer Voraussage erklären würde, aber sie kam nicht, und er hatte auch nicht die Zeit, auf sie zu warten. Vielleicht war es auch besser so.  
>Asuka war sicher längst in der Schule – Und es würde Shinji nicht wundern, wenn das bei seinen Freunden auch schon der Fall wäre, jedenfalls traf er sie unterwegs nicht an. Dafür begegnete er überraschenderweise jemand ganz anderem: Aus dem Eingang eines kleinen Buchladens, an dem er oft vorbeigelaufen war, ohne wirklich von ihm Notiz zu nehmen kam just in dem Moment, in dem er gerade das zum wohlmöglich hundertsten Mal wieder tun wollte, etwas herausgelaufen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort für sich beanspruchte: Ein Mädchen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und einer Brille, die ein rosa Tütchen mit ein paar Büchern darin nah an ihrem Körper trug. Es war Mayumi.<br>Kaum, dass sie den Landen verlassen hatte, blickte sie ihn groß an und brachte ihre Verwunderung darüber, ihn ausgerechnet hier anzutreffen, wahrscheinlich unbeabsichtigt mit einem leisen „Huh!" zum Ausdruck.  
>So wie es aussah, würde er sie wohl ansprechen müssen. „Uhm… du bist es ja, Yamagishi-san…"<br>Er packte sein nettestes Lächeln aus. „Uh… sag bloß, dass du schon so früh am Morgen herkommst, um Bücher zu kaufen."  
>„Mh… ja. Diese hier sind heute neu rausgekommen, und was, wenn sie heute Nachmittag alle vergriffen sind…?"<br>„Da hast du wohl recht… Du musst Bücher wohl sehr mögen, wenn du dafür extra früher aufstehst…"  
>Okay, hatte sich das jetzt irgendwie dämlich angehört…? Wenn, dann hatte es an Mayumis etwas verlegenem, aber doch ehrlich wirkenden Lächeln nicht viel geändert.<br>„Uhm… Ikari-kun… kann ich dich was fragen?"  
>„Gerne doch."<br>„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen… uh… für den Rest des Weges… mit mir zusammen zur Schule zu laufen…?"  
>Sich an einem der Träger seines Rucksacks festkrallend, um der Nervosität, die diese Frage in ihm ausgelöst hatte, irgendwie ein Ablassventil zu geben, ohne, dass sie sich in seinem Gesicht oder dem Klang seiner Stimme niederschlug.<br>Er war noch nie… von einem Mädchen so etwas gefragt worden, noch nicht mal von Asuka… natürlich lief er mit der häufig zusammen zur Schule und zurück, weil sie ja zusammen wohnten, aber… das so zeremoniell gefragt zu bekommen, das war schon etwas anderes, das war ja fast schon so, als ob…  
>„Ja, sehr gerne, Yamagishi-san."<br>„Da bin ich aber froh."  
>„Oh, wirklich…?"<br>„Ja… Es… es ist doch viel schöner, wenn man zusammen läuft, oder nicht?"  
>Sie wusste es nicht aus eigener Erfahrung, aber sie konnte es sich vorstellen, so glücklich wie die anderen Kinder zusammen immer aussahen…<br>„Ja das stimmt." Versicherte Shinji, der über den Unterschied nur zu gut Bescheid wusste.  
>„Also lass uns besser gehen, es wäre schlecht, wenn du so bald, nachdem du hier an die Schule gewechselt bist, schon zu spät kommst…"<br>Mayumi nickte nur.  
>Seite an Seite liefen sie den Weg zur Schule unterhalb der goldenen Sonne entlang, die heute nur für sie beide zu strahlen schien; Selbst ums zu spät kommen machten sie sich kaum noch sorgen, dass war nicht so neu, überraschend, ungewohnt und doch erfüllend wie das hier…<br>„Mh… vielen Dank… und Verzeihung…" sagte Mayumi dann nach einer Weile.  
>„Für… was denn…?"<br>„Danke dafür… dass du mich gerettet hast und Verzeihung… dass ich im Weg gestanden bin…"  
>„Ist schon gut das… hätte wirklich jeder getan es… es… gehört ja sozusagen zu meinem Job und so… ähm… uhm…"<br>Keiner von ihnen wusste so recht, wie sie die Konversation weiterführen sollten, aber das mussten sie auch gar nicht. Die röte auf ihren lächelnden Gesichtern sagte dem jeweils anderen mehr als genug.  
>Shinji schätzte, dass er sie trotz der anfänglichen peinlichen Vorkommnisse jetzt wohl zu seinem Freundeskreis zählen durfte… oder sogar als… mehr…<br>Ja, ihnen das Leben zu retten hatte wohl…. gelegentlich diese Wirkung auf Mädchen, das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Zeuge dieses… uh, Phänomens wurde.  
>Ja es war… definitiv schöner, diesen Weg zusammen zu gehen, und er hoffte, dass er ihr das am heutigen Tage ausreichend demonstriert hatte.<br>Babum, babum, babum.  
>Wie bei allen Höhenflügen ließ es sich auch hier nicht vermeiden, nach unten zu sehen und daran erinnert zu werden, dass alle Träume enden mussten, und das stetige Pochen in ihrem inneren rief Mayumi brüsk von den hohen Wolken zu ihren Platz in den Schatten zurück.<br>Seit gestern hatten diese Beschwerden an sich erstaunlich nach gelassen, und auch der Schmerz jetzt war nur ein fader Geist dessen, was sie gestern Gefühlt hatte, aber dieser klar erkennbare Klang eines fremden Herzschlages weit weg von der Stelle, wo ihr eigenes Herz sein sollte, ließ sich nicht wegrationalisieren.  
>Als würden sie stille Stimmen von jenseits eines Schleiers auslachen wurde ihr auf einmal klar, was sie da eigentlich gemacht hatte… Sie hatte jemanden angesprochen… Sie hatte wirklich das gesagt, was sie auch fragen wollte… Sie hatte ihn gebeten, an ihrer Seite zu bleiben…<br>Eigentlich sollte ihr das nicht möglich sein, eigentlich… sollte ihr dafür der Mut fehlen, aber das Wissen darum, dass er irgendwie so war wie sie… die Tatsache, dass er sie angesehen hatte… hatten alles viel leichter gemacht…  
>Sorgfältig legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren pulsierenden Leib.<br>„Was mach ich da ich… seh' mir selbst ja nicht mal mehr ähnlich…" dachte sie zu sich selbst.  
>Sein leicht besorgtes „Was ist?" drang nur noch am Rande zu ihr durch.<br>Das Pochen schien ihre Form ganz auszufüllen wie Wasser eine Vase.  
>„Was… was ist das nur…"<br>„Ist alles in Ordnung, Yamagishi-san?"  
>Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei.<br>„Ja… das ist es… lass uns gehen…"

-

Da es Shinji zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht für möglich hielt, dass irgendjemand um seinetwegen eifersüchtig sein könnte, versuchte er nicht zu verbergen, dass er zusammen mit Mayumi in der Schule aufgetaucht war. Er wusste es zwar schon zu schätzen, dass kurz nach ihnen der Lehrer reinkam (Irgendwie hatten sie es doch noch rechtzeitig geschafft), aber das nur, weil Touji so keine Gelegenheit bekommen würde, ihn wegen seiner weiblichen Begleitung aufzuziehen – Riskiert hatte er es aber, da er nicht wollte, das Mayumi dachte, dass er sich irgendwie dafür schämte, mit ihr zusammen unterwegs zu sein. Er wusste ja, dass sie eine Tendenz dazu hatte, alle möglichen Dinge für ihre Schuld zu halten… und wie sich das anfühlte.  
>Wovon er dagegen nichts einmal etwas ahnte, war das, was in Asuka vorging, als er da inklusive Begleitung ins Klassenzimmer gelaufen kam und sich seelenruhig an seinem Platz setzte, nachdem er dieser anderen nach allen Regeln der Kunst den Ranzen abgenommen und ihn für sie an dem Häkchen an ihrem Tisch eingehängt hatte.<br>Sie hatte von diesem Mädchen bis jetzt kaum Notiz genommen… Wer war sie denn überhaupt? War das nicht diese Neue? Verdammt. Zugeben, ihn mit einem mehr oder weniger normalen Mädchen zu sehen war nicht ganz so schlimm wie mit diesem asozialen First Child, aber er sollte sich für sie und nur für sie interessieren, verdammt noch mal!  
>Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie bei so einem Loser überhaupt Konkurrenz haben würde, und dann musste es auch noch so viel davon sein! Ihr war bis jetzt… gar nicht so richtig bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihn ernsthaft an eine Rivalin verlieren könnte… Das First Child sollte ja keine Bedrohung sein, dieses kleine Prinzesschen…<br>Aber eigentlich war ja fast die halbe Schule hinter ihm her, sie hatte es nur nicht ernst genommen…  
>Was war so interessant an dem Kerl?<br>Okay, das wusste sie selbst am besten… aber trotzdem!  
>Sie musste irgendwie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen…<br>Und die Gelegenheit dazu bot sich ihr schon sehr bald, als der Lehrer beschloss, dass es Zeit war, seine lieben Schüler mal wieder abzufragen, eine Situation, bei der die ganze Klasse zumeist zu zittern begann und zutiefst hoffte, dass eines von den schlauen Kindern dran kommen würde – oder zumindest nicht sie selbst.  
>Dementsprechend gab es auch ein allgemeines Aufatmen, als das Los Asuka traf – anders als, wie man es hätte erwarten können, sofort die korrekte Antwort auszuspucken, wirkte diese dadurch, dass sie abrupt aus ihren ärgerlichen Gedanken gerissen worden war, ein klein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht.<br>„Uh… ich?"  
>„So ist es."<br>Dann las sie die Frage auf dem Bildschirm vor ihrer Nase – und schluckte.  
>Natürlich hätte sie diese Frage auch alleine beantworten können (Das versuchte sie sich zumindest selber weis zu machen) aber sie beschloss, einfach mal die Senilität des Lehrers auszunutzen, um sich ein wenig von Shinjis Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern.<br>Der Alte vergaß nämlich gelegentlich, dass interne Meldungssystem abzuschalten, wenn er seine Schüler abfragte, was im wesentlich denn Sinn der Sache untergrub, die Kinder einzeln abzufragen – Asuka klickte auf den entsprechenden Button und – Bingo!  
>Heute war einer dieser erfreulichen Tage!<br>„Was zur Hölle ist die Antwort?" tippte sie rasch.

Natürlich staunte der EVA-Pilot nicht schlecht, als er die kleine Nachricht vor seinem Bildschirm erscheinen ließ. Das war ja irgendwie klar. Sie nahm den Mund immer sehr voll, aber am Ende hieß es „Hey! Third Child! Komm und rette mich, oh du Ritter in strahlender Rüstung!"  
>Irgendwie war das ja schummeln, aber er konnte sie ja doch irgendwie schlecht so hängen lassen… das wäre auch irgendwo nicht richtig… Er sah sich die Frage an. Zum Glück gehörte das Thema zu dem, was er vorgestern mit Nagato durchgearbeitet hatte.<br>Asuka konnte ihren Hinter somit also offiziell als gerettet betrachten.  
>„Es ist Antwort C."<p>

„Antwort C!" verkündete sie sofort.

„Sehr gut." Lobte der Lehrer. „Das ist richtig. Man sieht, dass du es mit dem Lernen sehr genau siehst, Fräulein Shikinami."  
>„Tja, wir in Deutschland sagen halt immer: ‚Ohne Fleiß, keinen Preis!'" strahlte sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an Weihnachten.<br>Was sollte das denn jetzt bitte heißen?  
>Fleiß? Wohl eher Heuchelei, aber was soll's, er hatte sich ja mittlerweile daran gewöhnt.<br>Es hätte ihm ja gar nichts ausgemacht, wenn sie sich zumindest dazu bequemt hätte, sich für den Gefallen erkenntlich zu zeigen, als der Lehrer beschloss, ihn abzufragen – und zwar gleich als nächstes.  
>Schon, als die Frage auf seinem Bildschirm saß wurde ihm klar, dass er absolut aufgeschmissen war – ironischerweise war es gerade die Frage, die sich auf sein eigenes Zeugnis auswirken würde, zu der ihm nichts einfiel. Er wusste nicht, ob er im Kampfeinsatz, bei einem Synchrontest oder einfach nur zu sehr mit den großen Fragen des Universums und sonstigen Grübeleien beschäftigt gewesen war, als das drangekommen war, aber die Antwort wollte ihm beim besten Willen nicht einfallen… bis sie wie durch Zauberhand am unteren Ende seines Bildschirms auftauchte.<br>War das Asuka gewesen? Touji vielleicht? Oder Kensuke? Nagato war dafür jedenfallszu gewissenhaft.  
>Also wer…? Als er sich umblickte, schien keiner darauf gewartet zu haben… bis seine Augen Mayumis Platz streiften, die ihm klar zugewendet war.<br>Es machte Sinn, dass sie aus all den schlauen Büchern, die sie immer las, auch das eine odere andere Stück Wissen mitgenommen haben sollte… Mensch, war das ein süßes Lächeln.  
>Sichtlich erleichtert, wenn auch ein klein wenig reuevoll gab er die korrekte Antwort.<br>Puh, gerettet.

-

„Hey, Shinji, hast du mal kurz Zeit…?"  
>Als das Third Child von seinen nach Stundenende noch eilig vervollständigten Notizen auf sah, entdeckte er um seinen Tisch herum stehend seine drei Freunde.<br>„Mh, klar, für was…?"  
>„Für die Planung natürlich!" verkündete Kensuke. „ich hab mir nämlich eine tolle Idee dafür ausgedacht, was wir für das Schulfest morgen für ein Projekt vorbereiten werden!"<br>Stimmt, das hatte er ja ganz vergessen. „Natürlich…"  
>„Jetzt macht mal halblang, ihr Pfeifen!" kam es dann überraschenderweise von einer weiblichen Stimme. Es war Asuka, und sie machte ihre Intentionen direkt sehr klar, in dem sie ihre Hand besitzergreifend auf Shinjis Tisch platzierte. „Das Papasöhnchen hier ist leider schon ausgebucht! Er hat nämlich schon versprochen, bei meinem Projekt zu helfen!"<br>„Stimmt das etwa, Shinji…?" fragte Touji, alles andere als beeindruckt die Arme verschränkend.  
>„Uhm… na ja, gewissermaßen schon…"<br>„Was soll das heißen, gewissermaßen?" empörte sich Asuka.  
>Doch auch die andere Seite war nicht wirklich beeindruckt: „Verräter!" empörte sich Touji. „Jetzt bekenn doch mal Farbe!" Kensukes Wortwahl war nicht ganz so dramatisch, aber die Aussage nicht viel anders. „Also, so geht das aber nicht, Shinji."<br>„Uhm… können wir nicht… alle zusammen ein Projekt machen…?" schlug der EVA-Pilot vorsichtig vor. Die Reaktionen hätte er sich auch denken können.  
>„Kommt nicht in die Tüte!" protestierte Touji direkt.<br>„Da geb' ich dir ausnahmsweise mal Recht!" schimpfte Asuka, bevor sie sich direkt ihrem Mitbewohner zuwendete. „Du willst dich doch nur rausreden, weil du zu feige bist, eine Entscheidung zu treffen! Und dabei hatte ich gedacht, dass du endlich mal angefangen hättest, dich wie ein Mann zu benehmen! Das ist wirklich unter aller Kanone, selbst für deine Verhältnisse!"  
>Unter der Maske ihres Ärgers war Asuka tief beleidigt, wenn nicht sogar verzweifelt. Warum konnte er nicht… zu ihr stehen?<br>Shinji für seinen Teil verfluchte seine Unfähigkeit, nein zu sagen…  
>„Jetzt beruhigt euch mal…" schritt Nagato in der Hoffnung ein, das alles noch zu einem guten Ende zu führen. „Shinji hat eigentlich Recht… Sich zu vertragen ist immer der beste Weg, etwas zu regeln. Hatten wir nicht eben besprochen, dass wir sowieso ein Mädchen brauchen?"<br>Sie brauchten ein Mädchen…?  
>Jetzt begann sich Shinji aber schon zu fragten, was für ein Projekt sich Kensuke da eigentlich ausgedacht hatte… Trotzdem zog er es vor, sich mit so wenigen Leuten wie möglich zu zanken, und wusste Nagatos Bemühungen in dieser Hinsicht sehr zu schätzen.<br>„Genau." Stimmte er also zu. „Ich meine, wenn du ehrlich bist, dann hast du ja selbst eh noch nicht gewusst, was für ein Projekt du machen willst… Also… müsste dir das hier doch im Grunde ganz recht kommen…-"  
>Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen… jetzt unterstellte er ihr auch noch, dass sie sich keine Gedanken gemacht hatte… Und das Schlimmste war, dass es wohl oder übel der Wahrheit entsprach.<br>„Ich hab mir sehr wohl etwas überlegt! Sogar extra was, wo du deine ausgesprochenermaßen bescheidenen Talente zum Einsatz bringen kannst! Und dann lässt du mich so hängen! Also wirklich, auf dich ist echt überhaupt kein Verlass!"  
>„Ach ja? Was denn bitte? Ich hab jedenfalls nicht gesehen, dass du in letzter Zeit irgendwas vorbereitet hättest!"<br>„Ich… ich hatte vor, die Kuchen und Snacks für unseren Verkauf bereit zu stellen!" log sie.  
>Das war das erste, was ihr in diesem Moment eingefallen war – unten an der Pinnwand neben dem Lehrerzimmer hing schon seit Tagen so ein Zettel aus, nachdem die dringend jemanden brauchen würden, der Verpflegung für die zahlreichen schaulustigen Eltern bereitstellen würde – Eine Aufgabe, die niemand übernehmen wollte, weil jeder etwas aufregenderes, cooleres oder originelleres machen wollte. „Da macht es keinen Sinn, früher anzufangen, als am Tag davor, weil sich Lebensmittel nun mal nicht so lange halten! Und überhaupt, du hast ja selbst noch nicht angefangen!"<br>„Das soll dein großes Projekt sein, das angeblich so viel besser ist? Kuchen backen? Das hast du dir doch eben erst ausgedacht!"  
>„Unsinn! Es ist nur, dass du Idiot für nichts anderes zu gebrauchen bist! Ja, nicht einmal dafür! Weißt du was? Du kannst mir so was von gestohlen bleiben! Du würdest mir eh nur im Weg stehen! Alleine bekomme ich das ohnehin viel besser hin!"<br>Und dann drehte sie sich um und ging.  
>„Woha…" kommentierte Touji. „Der gefällt es wohl gar nicht, mal das Ego gestutzt zu kriegen… Was ist denn in dich gefahren, Shinji, dass du zu der da ja gesagt hast…?"<br>„Ahm… naja…" eigentlich wollte er ja ihr Herz gewinnen und wertschätzen, dass sie von sich aus zu ihm gekommen war… Aber dieser Gedanke würde dieses leere Gefühl, dass sich in ihm breitzumachen begann, nicht vertreiben. „Sie… sie hat mich eigentlich gar nicht wirklich gefragt…" antwortete er schließlich, seine Betrübtheit so weit wie möglich verbergend.  
>Eine Lüge war es ja nicht… Es war wirklich ein Problem… Das sich Asuka und seine Freunde nicht verstanden… aber er konnte es ihnen ja nicht übel nehmen, so, wie sie sie immer behandelte.<br>„Ach so ist das!" schloss Touji erleichtert, als er die Antwort seines Freundes vernommen hatte. Er lachte etwas. „Die Zicke hört halt nur, was sie hören will."  
>„Und ich dachte schon, es wäre was schlimmeres, dabei war's nur ein Missverständnis." Pflichtete Kensuke bei, „Sorry, Kumpel"<br>„Wor wissen ja alle…" so Nagatos Kommentar zu dem Ganzen. „Das Shikinami-san bisweilen sehr… dominant sein kann."  
>Ein Missverständnis, hm…?<br>Vielleicht war es das ja wirklich… er sollte immer praktisch ihre Gedanken lesen und sich ihre Launen antun, aber sie war nicht für den kleinsten Kompromiss bereit…  
>Mal schien es, als würde sie ihn zumindest akzeptieren, und manchmal, als könne sie ihn auf den Tod nicht ab…<br>Warum wollte sie denn überhaupt mit ihm zusammen sein, wenn sie sich für so viel besser hielt…? Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht sehnlichst wünschte, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, aber sie könnte ihm doch wenigstens ein… kleines bisschen Sicherheit geben, ein kleines, noch so unscheinbares, aber unmissverständliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihn nicht einfach nur hasste…  
>Er brauchte es wirklich.<br>„Uhm… okay, wie… wie ist denn jetzt das mit dem Projekt…?"

-

Kensukes Masterplan führte das „Idioten-Quartett" zu Shinjis Überraschung in den örtlichen Musiksaal: „Also, soweit ich weiß, spielt Touji hier Gitarre, und Nagato hier hat mir eben erzählt, das er Keyboard spielt… Ich würde mich dann um das Schlagzeug kümmern, und um den ganzen Technikkram. Ich werd' das ganze wenn wir fertig sind, noch mal zusammenmixen, so das wir's den Leuten nachher als CDs andrehen, oder auf ihre Datensticks packen können.  
>Ich denke nicht, dass wir in der Zeit mehr als einen Song hinkriegen, aber wir können ja noch ein oder zwei Sachen covern, und mit ein paar kleinen Remixes kriegen wir die CD schon noch halbwegs gefüllt…"<br>„Gitarre… CD… Das heißt wir… treten als Band auf?" fragte Shinji.  
>„Ganz recht!" bestätigte Kensuke.<br>„Aber ich… ich spiele nicht wirklich ein Instrument oder so…"  
>„Hast du mir vorgestern nicht erzählt, dass du Cello spielst…?" warf Nagato ein. „Wir wollten uns doch in Zukunft beide ein bisschen mehr zutrauen, nicht…?"<br>„Aber… ich bin wirklich nicht gut darin, und-… Ein Cello passt ja kaum zu einer modernen Band und so…"  
>„Ach was!" widersprach Kensuke. „Das wär doch zur Abwechslung mal was Originelles!"<br>„Und richtig gut ist keiner von uns." Setzte Touji hinzu. „Ich meine, wir sind Schüler, keine Virtuoso-Wunderkinder!"  
>„Dann wäre das wirklich in Ordnung…? Ich… ich will euch halt nicht alles versauen, nur weil ich… dauernd nicht die Töne treffe oder so…"<br>„Du kannst ja nachher mal vorspielen, dann sehen wir schon, was sich da machen lässt… aber zuerst haben wir ein wesentlich ernsteres Problem, um dass wir uns kümmern müssen…" meinte der Nerd.  
>„Und das wäre…?" hakte Touji nach.<br>„Na ja, wir können schlecht eine Band machen, die nur aus Jungs besteht. Nur pubertierende Mädchen und etwas seltsame ältere Männer stehen heutzutage noch auf Boygroups."  
>„Das gilt nicht für richtig männliche Musik, und genau dafür bin ich ja da!"<br>„Unsinn." meinte Kensuke. „Wir haben hier nicht gerade die richtigen Zutaten für 'ne Heavy-Metal-Band, und die Zahl unserer potentiellen Fans dürfte sich verdoppeln, wenn wir ein hübsches Mädchen am Start haben!"  
>„Wir sind aber keine hübschen Mädchen." Entgegnete Touji.<br>„Deshalb werden wir uns ja auch eins besorgen!"  
>Nagato dachte darüber nach, einzuwenden, dass man Mädchen nicht „besorgen" konnte wie einen Sack Reis, doch er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es die Mühe nicht wert sein würde.<br>„Besorgen…? Und wo sollen wir eins herkriegen?  
>Die wachsen nicht gerade auf den Bäumen, falls du das nicht gemerkt hast."<br>„Dafür haben wir ja Shinji!"  
>„M-Mich?"<br>„Ja, genau, dich!" wiederholte Kensuke. „Du bist doch sehr populär bei den Damen!"  
>„B-bin ich das…?"<br>„Na aber hallo!" mischte sich Touji ein. „Du bist sozusagen der Schulschwarm. Heute Morgen hattest du doch noch eine am Start!"  
>„S-So ist das nicht…"<br>„Du wirst doch sicher ein oder zwei hübsche Miezen kennen, die sich mit deinem Charme sicher überzeugen ließen, für uns die Sängerin zu spielen." Brachte Kensuke schließlich den springenden Punkt auf den Tisch.  
>Shinji wusste zwar nicht, wie die beiden auf die Idee kamen, dass er so etwas wie ‚Charme' überhaupt besaß, aber er überlegte trotzdem. „…Ein hübsches Mädchen… hm…?"<br>Da würde er ja als ersten an Asuka denken, die in der Schule ja sehr beliebt bei den Jungs war, aber die fiel ja aus offensichtlichen Gründen durchs Raster.  
>„Es ist wirklich ein Jammer…" begann er. „Das Ayanami im Hauptquartier beschäftigt ist… Ich schäme mich richtig dafür, dass ich hier sitze und mich mit irgendwelchen Schulprojekten amüsiere…"<br>„Schwamm drüber." riet Touji. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich viel aus Schulfesten und dergleichen macht… Letztes Jahr ist sie nicht mal hingegangen."  
>„Vielleicht… vielleicht war sie ja krank, oder hatte was im Hauptquartier zu tun, so wie jetzt…"<br>„Wie dem auch sei. Wenn sie nicht hier ist, kann sie nicht für uns singen. Irgendwelche anderen Ideen?" fragte Touji. „Wie wär's denn mit deiner neuen Schnecke von heute Morgen? Die war doch richtig süß."  
>„Yamagishi-san…?" Shinji überlegte, schien dann aber zu einem definitiven Entschluss zu kommen. „Ja, ich denke, das wäre eine sehr gute Idee."<p>

-

„Was, ich…?"  
>Die vier hatten Mayumi ganz so, wie Shinji es vermutet hatte, in der Bibliothek angetroffen.<br>„Ja bitte!" versicherte Touji.  
>„Genau," setzte Kensuke fort. „Mit jemandem wie dir als Sängerin wären wir gerettet!"<br>Doch etwas verunsichert blickte Mayumi auf die beiden Jungs herab, die sich vor ihr in etwas übertriebener Manier verbeugten. Ein weiterer stand etwas weiter hinten, und neben ihm war… er…  
>„A-Aber… es gibt doch hier sehr, sehr viele andere Leute, die viel, viel hübscher sind als ich… Ich bin doch… überhaupt nicht hübsch…"<br>„Shinji!" rief Touji fordernd. „Das ist dein Einsatz!"  
>Das Third Child schluckte. „Uhm…Wir… wollen aber dich! Und du bist, uh, sehr wohl hübsch."<br>„F-Findest du wirklich…?"  
>„Ja." Versicherte er.<br>Er könnte lügen aber… er war es ja auch, der sie damals angesehen hatte.  
>„Ich… weiß nur nicht, ob ich mich das traue, vor so vielen Leuten zu singen… und ich… ich denke nicht, dass ich besonders gut darin bin…"<br>„Darum geht es doch nicht." Entgegnete Shinji. „Sieh' uns mal an…. Wir machen das nur zum Spaß, und wir sind ja auch nicht die… uhm, geborenen Superstars. Du solltest… dir uh, mehr zutrauen…"  
>Ja… Es tat schon gut, das unglaubliche Glück und die unheimliche Gnade, die man erhalten hatte, weiterzugeben. Man hatte danach nicht so sehr das Gefühl, das alles nicht verdient zu haben…<br>„Na ja… ich kann es ja… mal probieren…?"  
>„Dann machst du mit? YAY!" freute sich Touji.<br>„Vielen Dank für deine Zeit, Yamagishi-san." Kam es dann auch von Nagato, der ein dünnes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen trug.  
>Sein Blick glitt zu Shinji, der dabei war, Mayumi soweit alles über ihr gemeinsames Vorhaben zu erklären.<br>Es war schön, dass seine Ratschläge etwas bewirkt zu haben schienen. Trotzdem, Nagato glaubte es kaum, dass dieser Junge es überhaupt nicht sehen konnte… Dieses… Licht, das von ihm ausging…

-

Die Beine anziehend und die Füße an die nächste Sitzbank anlehnend besetzte Asuka trotz des überfüllten Zustands des Busses zwei Bänke.  
>Sie tat es, weil sie es wert war.<br>Da konnten alle anderen noch so alt, gebrechlich oder müde von der Arbeit sein, sie war völlig anders als dieser ganze verdammte Haufen… und sie hatte keinen Bock, dass irgendein Spinner sich neben sie setzte und ihren Ellenbogen ins Gehege kam, während sie an ihrem Spielgerät herumhantierte.  
>Den Kopf hängen lassend und alle Worte, die in diesem Bus gesprochen wurden, herzlich ignorierend, ließ sie ihre Finger den Drang, in das Gesicht des Third Child zu fahren, auf die Knöpfe ihres Apparillos übertragen.<br>Wie konnte er es wagen….  
>Wie konnte dieser verdammte Idiot wagen, sie zu vergessen!<p>

-

Ihren Plugsuit nicht eine Sekunde ablegend, weil sie ja einsatzbereit zu sein hatte, saß Rei in der kleinen Räumlichkeit auf dem Bett, das von dem simplen, vollgepackten Bücherregal einmal abgesehen das einzige Möbel in dem kleinen, fensterlosen Zimmer war, und las im Schein der simplen Lampe in dem dicken Buch, dass sie bei sich trug.  
>Neben ihr, auf der tiefroten Bettdecke, lag ein ganzer Stapel von Literatur, den sie sich für ihre Verweildauer hier mitgenommen hatte.<br>Ansonsten hatte sie noch ein Kästchen mit den Medikamentenrationen der nächsten Tage und ein gewisses Brillenetui bei sich, sonst hatte sie nichts weiter mit sich geführt.  
>Nun war dieser Ort hier nicht etwa das Quartier, das man ihr für die Dauer der gegenwärtigen Situation zugewiesen hatte, sondern diente einem ganz anderen Zweck;<br>Commander Ikari besaß zwar, soweit sie informiert war, eine Villa an der Oberfläche, fand aber nur selten die Zeit, dorthin zurückzukehren, und nutze daher oft dieses simpel eingerichtete Kämmerchen, um seinem Körper das nötigste an Schlaf zuzuführen.  
>Hierhin bestellte er sich jedoch auch jene hin, mit denen er „persönlich" etwas zu tun hatte, so persönlich wie man es bei einer Person erwarten könnte, die die Oberfläche praktisch nur noch betrat, um sich auf Geschäftsreise zu begeben.<br>Das hieß, dass er sich bisweilen Dr. Akagi herbestellte, wenn immer nur das Büro ihr zu langweilig würde, auch, wenn nur sie das als eine „persönliche" Angelegenheit sah. Für ihn war es nur ein Teil seiner Arbeit, der ein bisschen widerlicher war, als der Durchschnitt, aber bei weitem nicht das „schlimmste" war.  
>Heute aber hatte er Rei angewiesen, hier auf ihn zu warten, und genau das tat sie auch; Weil längere Experimente aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie ja einsatzbereit sein musste, nicht möglich waren, hatte Rei heute mal abgesehen von ein paar Untersuchungen von Dr. Akagi nichts weiter zu tun gehabt und sich größtenteils mit ihren Büchern beschäftigt; jetzt aber hatte sie diese ausnahmslos fertig und blätterte in diesem noch mal nach ein paar Stellen, die ihr besonders ins Auge gefallen waren, weil sie sonst nichts zu tun hatte.<br>Hier warten zu müssen machte ihr nicht besonders viel aus, da sie auch sonst nicht viel anderes tat als ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen und dann zu warten, bis sie wieder gebraucht wurde.  
>Für sie war der einzige nennenswerte Unterschied zwischen dem hier und ihrem üblichen Alltag, dass sie Shinji leider nicht sehen konnte, aber dafür verbrachte der Commander jetzt, wo sie schon mal hier war, auch etwas mehr Zeit mit ihr.<br>Er hatte sie zum Beispiel bis jetzt nur eher selten am Frühstückstisch dabei gehabt…  
>Und da war er auch schon.<br>Er trat durch die Tür und musterte sie kurz.  
>Sofort weichten sich ihre Gesichtszüge zu einem Lächeln auf… auch seine weichten sich bedeutend auf.<br>Er fragte sie, wie es ihr denn ginge, wie sie hier zurechtkomme, und wie das Ergebnis ihrer letzten Untersuchung ausgefallen sei.  
>Sie fragte, wie es denn mit seinem eigenen Befinden stehe.<br>Seine Antwort war knapp und nichtssagend.  
>Er war gewohnt, dass sie ebenso knapp antwortete und nur selten von sich aus nachfragte, also erkundigte er sich danach, warum sie danach frage.<br>Sie gab an, dass sie es wissen wolle... und dass das Third Child oft danach frage.  
>Stille.<br>Er beschloss sich nach dem Verlauf des Planes zu erkundigen – also danach, wie die Dinge mit den beiden Children denn so stünden.  
>Rei schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie darauf antworten sollte, und merkte an, dass der besagte Junge sie vorgestern aufgesucht hatte.<br>Der Commander gab an, dass er das wisse.  
>Sie fragte, ob daran etwas nicht in Ordnung sei.<br>Er verneinte dies.  
>Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Bücher, und er fragte, wie weit sie dabei sei, und sie gab an, schon komplett fertig zu sein.<br>Er merkte an, dass dies gut sei.  
>Es war kaum verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, dass so ziemlich alles, womit NERV heute arbeitete, auch das, womit diese ewig nervigen Frauen zu tun gehabt hatten, irgendwie auf dem Fundament ihres Genies aufbaute… und wie es um die Verbindung zwischen ihr und Rei stand…<br>Das zu sehen war so vielversprechend, wie es schmerzlich war.  
>Er fragte Rei, ob sie zu irgendwelchen Stellen noch Fragen habe.<br>Es ging nicht so weit, dass er sich neben sie setzte – Wenn er das getan hätte, wäre er verloren.  
>Er blieb wenn auch in relativer Nähe zu ihr stehen, und ließ sich das Buch reichen, wenn er es sehen musste.<br>Ihre Fragen hatten natürlich wesentlich öfter damit zu tun, dass sie etwas noch genauer erklärt haben wollte, um es zufriedenstellend zu begreifen, als damit, dass sie irgendwas nicht verstanden hätte.  
>Er wies sie an, die Bücher zurück ins Regal zu packen und holte eines heraus, dass recht staubig war, weil er es zumeist vermied, es aus dem Schrank zu holen. Er hatte es nicht zusammen mit allen anderen Dingen wegwerfen können, weil er es oft noch als Referenzmaterial brauchte.<br>„Ließ das." Wies er sie an. „Du dürftest mittlerweile etwas damit anfangen können."  
>„Ich verstehe."<br>Sie nahm den recht dicken Band entgegen und prüfte kurz den Titel: ‚Über die neuen Möglichkeiten in der metaphysischen Biologie – Von Ikari Yui'  
>„Besteht da… eine Verbindung…?" fragte Rei, kaum merklich verwundert.<br>Er sah sie nicht an, als er antwortete.  
>„Nicht auf eine Art und Weise, die für dich relevant wäre."<br>„Ich verstehe."  
>„Du kannst jetzt gehen."<p>

-

„Uhm,... war das…"  
>„Absolut perfekt!" urteilte Touji ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu überlegen.<br>War er zu anfangs noch skeptisch bezüglich der Effektivität eines weiblichen Bandmitglieds gewesen, so war all das gegen Ende von Mayumis kleiner Gesangsprobe in absolute Begeisterung umgeschlagen , zu dem Punkt, wo er begann, es für einen echten Jammer zu halten, dass Shinji die ‚Schnecke' zuerst gesehen hatte.  
>Auch die anderen bereuten es nicht, sie rekrutiert zu haben: „Das war echt nicht von Pappe, nicht wahr?" kommentierte Kensuke. „Das war in der Tat sehr beeindruckend." Meinte Nagato dazu, ein paar Mal leise in die Hände klatschend. „Wir können von Glück sagen, dass wir dich gefunden haben, Yamagishi-san."<br>„Ich bin auch richtig überrascht, wie gut du das kannst. Kann sein, dass du ein Talent dafür hast." Stimmte Shinji zu.  
>„Ich weiß nicht, ob das auch gut genug ist, um vor vielen Leuten zu singen…"<br>„[í]Sicher ist es das!" erwiderte Touji, der sich gerade an der Elektronik zu schaffen machte. „Das heißt, wenn ich dieses Mikrofon zum laufen bringe… Verdammter Kabelsalat…"  
>„Vorsicht, Touji!" warnte Kensuke. „Das ist nicht der Lautsprecher, sondern der Gitarrenverstärker. Am Ende machst du noch die Anschlussbuchse kaputt…"<br>„Oh...äh, Sorry. Ich werd' dran denken…"

„Hat hier jemand technische Probleme?"  
>Die Fünf staunten nicht schlecht, als da auf einmal ein hochgewachsener Mann mit langen Haaren und einem Gitarrenkasten auf dem Rücken die Tür aufschob wie ein per Lichtsignal bestellter Superheld.<br>Lediglich Shinji konnte mit dem Gesicht des Mannes etwas anfangen, obgleich er ein halbes Sekündchen brauchte, um ihn zu erkennen, da er ihn zumeist in seiner NERV-Uniform und nicht in einem weißen T-Shirt und 'ner kleinen, schwarzen Weste zu sehen bekam.  
>„A-Aoba-san? Was führt Sie hierher…?"<br>„Sagen wir mal, das Misato-san von einem kleinen Vögelchen zu gezwitschert bekommen hat, dass ihr meine Hilfe brauchen könntet. Was im Wesentlichen heißt, dass sie die Sicherheitsabteilung gefragt hat, was du für ein Projekt veranstaltest und mich dann gebeten hat, euch mit der Tontechnik und dem ganzen Gitarrenkram etwas unter die Arme zu greifen.  
>Sozusagen als Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass du gestern keine Zeit zum Üben oder vorbereiten hattest."<br>„Hach, was wäre diese Welt nur ohne Misato-san!" schwärmte Touji.  
>Kensuke war da ganz seiner Meinung: „Wenn dieser coole Typ mit uns mit der Gitarre hilft, wird unser Auftritt perfekt!"<br>„Aber wolltest du nicht eigentlich Gitarre spielen, Touji…?"  
>„Betrachte sich als meinen Lehrling." Meinte Aoba dazu nur.<br>„Ich fühl mich geehrt." Antwortete Touji in einem seltenen Moment von Verlegenheit.  
>Es konnte also losgehen.<br>Nachdem Aoba Kensuke, Nagato und besonders Touji in Punkto Musik und Technikkram ein paar Tipps und Tricks beigebracht hatte, während Shinji, der von dem Haufen am ehesten künstlerisch veranlagt war, sich mit Mayumi zusammengesetzt hatte, um in einer kreativen Schnellsitzung zumindest einen eigenen Songtext zusammenzubasteln, begannen sie schließlich doch relativ zügig mit dem Aufnehmen und vor allem dem Einstudieren ihres Songs und ein paar anderen, die sie als Coverversionen vortragen wollten.  
>Es war eine angenehme Unternehmung, bei der sie alle ihren Spaß hatten und einige von ihnen auch Gelegenheiten fanden, über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen.<br>Nicht zuletzt führte auch Toujis Humor dazu, dass bei der ganzen Veranstaltung eine angenehme, freundschaftliche Atmosphäre herrschte.  
>Gerade Mayumi, eigentlich ja das Mauerblümchen vom Dienst, spornte sich jetzt, wo sich ihr die Gelegenheit bot, zu künstlerischen Höchstleistungen an, nicht nur bei ihrem Gesang, sondern auch beim Schreiben des Songtexts, der in der endgültigen Version fast komplett ihrer Feder entstammte.<br>Es war schön, gesagt zu bekommen, dass man in Dingen, in denen man sich bis jetzt für eher bescheiden hielt, eigentlich ganz gut sein sollte, egal, ob man es nun glaubte, oder nicht…  
>Manch einer von ihnen wunderte sich sogar darüber, was so in ihnen selbst und den anderen gesteckt hatte…<br>Dass sie sich dabei praktisch den ganzen Nachmittag um die Ohren gehauen hatten, merkten sie freilich erst, als sie einen präsentablen Sound zusammengezimmert und die Generalprobe als „CD-Version" aufgenommen hatten… und dann so ganz plötzlich merkten, dass die Sonne ja schon fast am Untergehen war.  
>So verabschiedeten sie sich alle voneinander – Kensuke blieb noch zurück, da Aoba ihm beim Bearbeiten der Aufnahme mit dem Computer zur Hand gehen wollte, Nagato hingegen gab an, sich beeilen zu müssen, mit der Begründung, dass sein Vater bald nachhause komme und sich Sorgen machen würde, wenn er bis dahin nicht zuhause wäre.<br>Die verbliebenen drei nahmen sich die Zeit, gemächlich aus dem Gebäude zu schlendern und dabei noch etwas zu plaudern, bis sich Touji dann knapp verabschiedete und Shinji und Mayumi vermutlich in voller Ab- beziehungsweise weiser Voraussicht miteinander allein ließ.  
>Nun standen sie da also im beginnenden Abend und sahen einander groß an.<br>„…Ich… ich wollte nur sagen… Danke für alles. Es… hat mir wirklich sehr viel bedeutet…"  
>„Mir auch. Mir auch… Mir hat es viel bedeutet, dir zu zeigen wie das ist weil… es gab eine Zeit da… war ich auch ganz alleine und…."<br>„Danke nochmal… danke für alles."  
>Und dann ging sie auch. Nicht willens, sich ihm eine Sekunde länger zu zeigen…<br>Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht würde sonst zu offensichtlich sein, und sie konnte sich doch bei alledem nicht sicher sein,...  
>Shinji sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, setzte sich dann aber eilig in Bewegung – Es gab da noch etwas anderes, dass er zu erledigen hatte, und er musste sich sputen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass die Läden vor seiner Nase zu machten.<br>Er hatte es gesehen, als er das mit ihrem Projekt auf dem großen Aushang an der Pinnwand neben dem Lehrerzimmer eingetragen hatte… So, wie er sie kannte, war das mit Sicherheit nach ihrem Streit passiert, aber Asuka hatte sich wirklich für die Sache mit dem Kuchen eingetragen… und er hatte eigentlich nicht gewollt, dass das alles so wird, und dass sie sich streiten…

-

„Inspektor Kaji, Sie sind mein Vorgesetzter. Halten sie das wirklich für angemessen?"  
>„Angemessen…?" Es mit der ganz dreisten Methode probierend platzierte der Leiter der Ermittlungsabteilung seine Hände so auf dem Geländer, dass sie links und rechts von der jungen Frau lagen und diese somit ‚umzingelt' hielten. „Natürlich wäre es nicht angemessen. Aber mal unter uns, ob es angemessen ist, oder nicht, interessiert doch keinen. Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt…"<br>„Wenn Sie jetzt ihre Arme entfernen, werde ich so tun, als ob das hier niemals vorgefallen wäre."  
>Als er das getan hatte, ging sie einfach zügig weiter, ohne zurück zu blicken.<br>„Das wahr wohl nichts, hm…?"  
>„Mitsurugi? Na so was, ich hab Sie gar nicht bemerkt. Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?"<br>„Wahrscheinlich länger, als es ihnen lieb ist. Sie interessieren sich also für Asahina?"  
>„Nicht ganz. Mein eigentliches Ziel war es ja, bei der Dame da unten etwas die Eifersucht anzukurbeln." Der Doppel-und Dreifachagent deutete lässig nach unten, wo ein gutes Stück unterhalb des Steges, auf dem die beiden Männer standen, zwei sich unterhaltende Frauen vorbeikamen.<br>Dr. Akagi und selbstverständlich Misato.  
>„Welche von ihnen?"<br>„Die rechte."  
>„Was, Captain Katsuragi? Ich weiß nicht, die ist immer so unnahbar und scheint vor nichts haltzumachen…"<br>„Nichts könnte weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein. Man muss sie nur erst richtig kennenlernen. Es ist schon so, wie sie gesagt haben, wenn's die Richtige ist, sollte man keine Mühen scheuen. Auch wenn es doch immer etwas kränkend ist, abgewiesen zu werden, selbst, wenn's nicht ernst gemeint war…"  
>„Sie sagen es. Wissen sie, ich hab mein Glück auch mal bei ihr versucht, aber… Sie scheint nicht die Sorte zu sein, an die man leicht herankommt…"<br>„Was, Sie, Mitsurugi? Nach all den großen Reden über die ‚Eine'?"  
>„Es stimmt schon, sie ist nicht Kikyou, und wird es nie sein… aber Kikyou wird auch nicht zurückkommen, wissen Sie. Denken Sie bitte nicht schlecht von mir, es ist nicht so sehr die Fleischeslust, sondern die Einsamkeit. Es ist sehr einsam hier, und dort oben in der Arktis war's noch einsamer. Und ich denke, mein Sohn braucht auch so etwas wie eine Mutter… Also hab ich mich mit einer Dame zusammengetan… Ueda Nadesha war der Name… Wir hatten ein paar nette Treffen miteinander, sie war praktisch schon meine Freundin, aber dann brach sie die Beziehung ab und verschwand kurz darauf. Es hieß, sie sei versetzt worden, aber niemand wusste, wo hin. Und dann treffe ich hier eine Frau, die ihr zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht… Sie trägt ihre Haare ganz anders, aber es ist eindeutig dieselbe Frau, das heißt, es sieht so aus…<br>Es hat mich gewundert und ich hab versucht, mit dieser Asahina Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber sie schien nicht interessiert.  
>Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, ich bin nicht genug von einem irren Stalker, um weiterhin eine Frau zu verfolgen, die sich nicht für mich interessiert. Ich war mir selbst bei Nadesha nie ganz sicher, aber… Das sie praktisch identisch aussehen, das geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf…<br>Vielleicht spielt mir meine Erinnerung auch nur einen Streich… wie dem auch sei, ich sollte gehen. Mein Sohn fragt sich sicher noch, wo ich so lange bleibe…"  
>„…Mann sieht sich."<br>Es machte nun zunächst den Anschein, als würde Mitsurugi jetzt gehen, doch nach etwa fünf Schritten blieb er stehen und wendete sich wieder seinem Kollegen zu,  
>„Sagen Sie, Kaji… Wie ist eigentlich ihre Meinung von… Commander Ikari?"<br>„Das ist keine einfache Frage. Ich bin selbst noch dabei, mir eine Meinung zu alledem zu bilden, was hier vor sich geht… Ich denke er ist… sehr entschlossen, seine Ziele zu verwirklíchen."  
>„Ja, aber denken Sie nicht, das…"<br>„Wollen Sie mich fragen, ob ich ihn für wahnsinnig halte?"  
>„Wahnsinnig? Oh nein, mit Wahnsinn kann ich gut leben, wir sind doch am Ende alle irgendwie verrückt… Mein Problem ist nur… dass ich manchmal daran zweifle, ob er überhaupt ein Mensch ist.<br>Mein Junge… hat sich mit dem Third Child angefreundet.  
>Trauriger Anblick, dieses arme, verlassene Kind. Als Mann müssten Sie doch verstehen, dass man da einen Drang verspürt… die Faust im Kiefer des Verantwortlichen zu versenken, nicht?<br>Das so ein Mann diese Organisation leitet… beunruhigt mich zutiefst."  
>„…Wir sehen uns dann, Mitsurugi…"<p>

-

Als Shinji seine Wohnung erreichte, war der Sonnenuntergang bereits in voller Blüte und bekleckerte die Fassade des Gebäudes großzügig mit seinem goldorangenen Licht.  
>Reichlich mit Tüten beladen hatte er so seine Schwierigkeiten dabei, an den Türen des Apartmentkomplexes vorbeizukommen, bekam es jedoch dank einer Mischung aus spontaner Gleichgewichtskunst und unorthodoxem Gebrauch seiner Ellenbögen doch hin, diese zu meistern.<br>Er fand Asuka im Wohnzimmer vor, auf der Couch sitzend, still, und fast schon etwas geknickt, insofern das bei ihr überhaupt möglich war.  
>Sie spielte an ihrem Gameboy herum, und obwohl diese Tätigkeit vermutlich zu Beginn den Zweck gehabt hatte, ihren Ärger auszulassen, in dem sie irgendwelche virtuellen Viecher platt machte, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Shinji sie fand, waren die Flammen des Ärgers verpufft und hatten nichts als kühle Asche zurückgelassen, sodass die Lichter und Geräusche, die stetig aus dem kleinen Apparat kamen, sie nicht mehr wirklich interessierten, sondern nur noch eine Ablenkung von der zähen Masse aus rabenschwarzen Gedanken waren, die sich zunehmend in ihrem Hinterkopf anstauten.<br>Gerade deshalb war sie aber so sehr in ihr Spiel versunken, dass sie die zunächst nicht bemerkte, dass ihr Mitbewohner das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte.  
>Und das blieb auch eine Weile so, weil ihm die Worte nachdem sie im Streit auseinander gegangen waren, zunächst an den Lippen zu kleben schienen.<br>Doch auch, wenn es eine Weile dauerte, er rang sich dazu durch, sie anzusprechen – Ihm war nach einer Weile klar geworden, dass es wenig Sinn machte, darauf zu warten, dass sie die Stille durchbrach.  
>„Mh… Shikinami-san…?"<br>Ihr Blick schien so lange Herold eines kommenden Donnerwetters zu sein, wie er brauchte, um die Einkaufstüten in seinen Händen zu erkennen. Dann jedoch wandelte er sich zu einem Ausdruck unverborgener Überraschung, von dem er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie dazu überhaupt fähig war.  
>Die Tüten waren bis oben hin voll mit Backutensilien: Mehl, Zucker, Backpapier, Schokoglasur, Sirup, Marzipan-Dekorationen, Liebesperlen, Ausstechformen für Kekse, Obst für Tortenfüllungen und zu guter Letzt ein paar spezielle Plastikgefäße für luftdichte Aufbewahrung und praktischen Transport.<br>„Du… wolltest doch, dass ich dir bei deinem Projekt helfe… oder etwa nicht…? Ich könnte es verstehen, wenn du sauer bist, und-"  
>„Natürlich bin ich sauer, du Vollidiot!" entgegnete sie, so ganz plötzlich wieder voller Energie.<br>„Also beweg' deinen Hintern in die Küche, es ist schon verdammt spät!"

-

„S-Shikinami! Sei vorsichtig mit dem Messer, wenn du es so hältst, dann-"  
>„Nun mach mal halblang. Du magst vielleicht so dämlich sein, dass du Anweisungen brauchst, um ein Messer zu halten, aber schließ nicht von dir selbst auf andere, du- AUTSCH!"<br>„Ach du- äh, tut mir leid, ich… äh das… das haben wir gleich…"  
>„Jetzt bleib mal auf dem Teppich. An dem kleinen Schnitt werde ich wohl kaum sterben. Tu nicht so, als hätte ich mir den Finger abhackt oder so?"<br>„A-Aber was, wenn sich das entzündet!" entgegnete das Third Child vom Badezimmer aus, wo er dabei war, alles mehr oder weniger panisch nach der Packung wasserdichter Pflaster absuchte, die er hier neulich gesehen zu haben glaubte.  
>„Außerdem ist das wohl kaum, ähm, hygienisch wenn du hier weitermachst, ohne das abzudecken, wegen… Bazillen und so… und auswaschen müssen wir das auch…"<br>Asuka seufzte nur.  
>Es half wohl nichts. Dann würde sie sich halt verarzten lassen, wenn er so darauf bestand.<br>So, wie sie diesen Perversling kannte, war dieses ganze Gefasel von wegen Bazillen nur ein Vorwand, um ihre Hand berühren zu dürfen. Oh, und berühren reichte ja nicht, nein, unter fließendes Wasser halten wollte er sie ja auch. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was er sich dabei vorstellte…  
>Er schloss seine Hand, die ihr auf einmal so klein und plump vorkam, vorsichtig in die seinen, sprühte etwas drauf, das vermutlich entweder ein Desinfektionsmittel oder die neumodische Version einer Heilsalbe sein musste, sie natürlich vorläufig warnend, dass es vielleicht stechen könnte, und wickelte dann mit höchster Sorgfalt das Pflaster um ihren Finger.<br>Es sollte ihr keine warmen, kribbelnden Gefühle bescheren, wenn sich jemand um sie kümmerte… Sie hatte das nicht nötig. Sie war… durchaus in der Lage, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. So etwas lächerliches wie bloße Freundlichkeit und das Wissen, dass er sie doch nicht vergessen hatte, dass er doch an sie Gedacht hatte, dass sollte sie nicht so berühren, das hatte in der harten Welt des Konkurrenzkampfes, zu der sie gehörte, keinen Platz.  
>Aber genug davon… Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie gegenüber einem ernsthaften Rivalen schwäche gezeigt hätte.<br>Dafür, dass er nur wegen Vetternwirtschaft EVA-Pilot geworden war, war aus ihm schon ein nicht zu unterschätzender Kämpfer geworden, aber anzunehmen, dass er ihr je das Wasser reichen können würde, war ein Witz.  
>„Warum hast du diesen Käse überhaupt geschnitten?" fragte Shinji schließlich.<br>„Bist du bescheuert oder was? Du hast doch gesagt, dass wir 'nen Käsekuchen machen, oder etwa nicht?"  
>Äh, okay, das war jetzt heftig. Er hatte es im Verlaufe dieser kleinen Backstunde ja geahnt, aber das es so schlimm war…<br>Wie sollte er ihr das jetzt möglichst schonend beibringen…  
>„Mh, weißt du, es… es heißt zwar ‚Käsekuchen' aber eigentlich ist gar kein richtiger Käse drin… Eher noch Quark oder so…."<br>„Und warum heißt es dann verdammt noch mal Käsekuchen?"  
>„Ich… ich dachte du wüsstest das, es ist ja ein westliches Gericht… Ich schätze, weil das ja alles Milchprodukte sind… und wenn's fertig ist, sieht es ja auch ein bisschen aus wie Käse…"<br>„Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!"  
>„Was keinen Sinn macht, ist, dass du dich fürs Kuchenbacken einschreist, wenn du überhaupt keine Ahnung vom Backen hast!"<br>„Tja, ich konnte halt nicht wissen, dass es dir ausgerechnet heute in den Sinn kommen würde, deine künstlerische Ader zu entdecken! Du bist ja soweit ich weiß ein ausgezeichneter Koch, und ich werd's ja wohl wissen! Der Unterschied war ziemlich klar, als du dich vorgestern entschieden hast, mich einfach mal Misatos Fraß zu überlassen!" Sie spuckte das aus, als sei es eine Art Beleidigung, aber das war eben ein ehrliches Lob gewesen und… da war noch mehr.  
>Hatte sie sich… wirklich auf ihn verlassen?<br>Oder sah sie ihn einfach nur als ihr Eigentum an, dass sie rumschubsen konnte…?  
>Er traute sich nicht, zu fragen. Die Angst, dass die Antwort das letztere implizieren würde, war zu groß. Ihre Kommentare bezüglich seiner Kochkünste dagegen waren schon etwas eindeutiger gewesen.<br>„Meinst du das wirklich ernst…?"  
>„Bild dir nichts drauf ein. Hausmänner sind wirklich ein Witz, und Köche stehen bis auf ein paar elitäre Ausnahmen nicht gerade hoch in der sozialen Nahrungskette… Die Elite…" und bei diesem Wort machte sie mit der rechten Hand eine stolze, ausladende Geste, die auf ihrer eigenen Brust endete. „…braucht nicht kochen zu müssen. Wir haben dafür gewöhnlich Leute, die für uns kochen. Leute wie dich, zum Beispiel."<br>Shinji beschloss, das einfach mal mit einem Lächeln zu nehmen, auch wenn da doch ein bisschen Melancholie mitschwang.  
>„Na ja ich schätze… dass das du es nicht kannst, nicht unbedingt etwas schlechtes sein muss… es heißt auch… das du es nicht lernen musstest. Ich schätze, deine Eltern haben immer gut dafür gesorgt… Da bin ich wirklich ein bisschen neidisch…"<br>„Meine Eltern…? Was für ein Schwachsinn! Ich wohne schon nicht mehr bei denen, seit ich fünf bin!"  
>„Warum… das denn?"<br>„Na, wegen dem Evangelion-Programm, du Trottel! Ich frage mich, wie oft ich wohl noch erwähnen muss, dass ich anders als du von klein auf ausgebildet wurde!"  
>Das traf Shinji jetzt recht unvorbereitet. Es passte nicht so ganz… zu dem Bild war er von ihr hatte. Es passte nicht zu der selbstbewussten, unerschütterlichen, selten wirklich bekümmerten Art, mit der er sie durch ihr Leben schlendern sah.<br>Es passte ja nicht mal zu der Art, wie sie es so fast beiläufig erzählte.  
>Und es ließ irgendwo Wut in ihm aufsteigen, so dachte er. Er spürte ja doch irgendwo den Drang, sie zu behüten…<br>„Dann haben sie dich… einfach weggeben?" Sie schien gar nicht zu verstehen, warum er auf einmal so erschüttert war, oder warum er plötzlich Mühe hatte, seine Worte zusammenzusammeln. „Auch, wenn man dich für die Rettung der Menschheit gebraucht hat, klingt das so unglaublich grausam… Wieso haben sie denn nicht wenigstens-"  
>Asuka richtete den Finger auf ihn und lachte ihn aus.<br>„Du bist mir ja einer! Nun mach mal keine Seifenoper daraus!" entgegnete sie, ihn völlig verwirrend. „Ich war es, die höchst selbst entschieden hat, dass ich mich ganz und gar meinem Ausbildungs- und Trainingsprogramm widmen würde!"  
>„Das mag sein, aber, ich weiß nicht, ob ein fünfjähriges Kind-"<br>„Ich war nicht irgendein fünfjähriges Kind!" stellte Asuka klar, als ob er sie irgendwie kritisiert oder sogar beleidigt hätte. „Ich war ich. Mein Vater und meine Stiefmutter beschwerten sich ja immer darüber, dass ich doch ein Kind sei, dass ich zu wenig Freizeit habe, dass sie mir zu viel Leistung abverlangten, dass sie meine ‚emotionale Entwicklung' vernachlässigen würden, dass ich doch für meine ‚soziale Entfaltung' kontakt mit Gleichaltrigen bräuchte, und dass ich doch ein Recht auf ein normales Leben hatte…" Sie sprach das alles hohnvoll aus, als sei es das Absurdeste, was sie je gehört habe.  
>Stiefmutter, hatte sie gesagt. Es schien, als hätte Nagato mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen… „Pah! Man sieht's ja schon am Namen: Ein normales Leben, das ist etwas für normale Leute! So wie dich. Du kannst dir dieses Privileg ja durchaus leisten, aber ich bin anders als du!"<br>Ja, das war ihm mal wieder allzu deutlich klar geworden. Er würde alles geben, um von seinem Vater beachtet zu werden… und sie hatte ihre Eltern scheinbar willentlich verlassen.  
>„Anders als du, und anders als alle anderen hier. Die beiden haben überhaupt nicht kapiert, dass ich nun mal viel reifer bin als andere in meinem Alter, und dass ich nun mal kein normales Kind bin, das es nötig hätte, ständig bemuttert zu werden, oder mit irgendwelchen Gleichaltrigen zusammen zu sein… Die würden mich doch gar nicht verstehen, wie man an dir so schön sieht! Aber die Zwei haben das nie eingesehen und mussten immer kommen, und mich besuchen, so als ‚emotionale Unterstützung'… Quatsch mit Soße! Und dann haben sie mich immer zu irgendwelcher Kinderkacke mitgeschleppt, irgendwelche Disneyfilme, oder Zirkusse, oder Zoos, oder schlimmeres! Du weißt gar nicht, wie mir das immer auf die Nerven ging… Na ja, wenigstens hat mein alter Herr schon vor ein paar Jahren den Löffel abgegeben, und hier muss ich mir von meiner beknackten, eingebildeten Stiefmutter nur noch den einen oder anderen Anruf gefallen lassen!"<br>Die schiere Gleichgültigkeit, mit der sie von ihren Eltern sprach, war fast schon erschreckend.  
>Aber so war es eben… Für sie waren die beiden ohnehin schon lange tot gewesen… Sie hatte sich innerlich schon vor langer, langer Zeit von ihrem Vater abgeschottet, und ihre Stiefmutter hatte sie gar nicht erst in ihr Herz hinein gelassen.<br>Als ihr Vater gestorben war, war die emotionale Verbindung, die sie mal zu ihm gehabt hatte, schon lange Zeit gekappt gewesen. Sie hatte kaum noch mehr ein leichtes Pieksen gefühlt.  
>Oder zumindest hatte sie sich selbst das glauben zu machen, um weiter den Maßstäben zu entsprechen, die sie sich selbst gesetzt hatte.<br>„Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass ich weitaus wichtigere Dinge zu tun hatte, als meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, so etwas Läppisches wie Kochen zu lernen. Meine Stiefmutter hat mir ja mal angeboten, es mir beizubringen, aber das war am Tag vor meinem großen Aktivierungsexperiment! Sie ist nicht mal dazu gekommen, um es sich anzusehen… nicht, dass mir das was ausmachen würde. Aber so tumb, wie die ist, hat die wahrscheinlich gar nicht gemerkt, dass dieses Experiment irgendwie anders ist als die normalen Synchrotests."  
>Sie lachte. „Weißt du, ich bin schon anders geboren worden, als die… Manchmal ist es ganz schön frustrierend, sozusagen „einsame Spitze" zu sein – Alle anderen, normalen Menschen sind immer so dumm!" Sie seufzte. „Sieh zum Beispiel mal und EVA-Piloten an: Du und Rei, ihr hattet ein bisschen Glück und praktische Verbindungen, also seid ihr EVA-Piloten geworden. Du hast nach ein bisschen Übung sogar richtig was drauf aber… du bist immer noch Welten von meinem Level entfernt, siehst du? Zwischen dir und mir besteht ein fundamentaler Unterschied!" sie machte eine weitere, ausladende Geste, die dann überraschend in ein Seufzen, und dann in ein Lächeln umschlug. „Aber was soll's. Ich schätze… Als anderer EVA-Pilot bist du wohl das nächste, was ich mir zu einer ebenbürtigen Person erhoffen kann… Und das du backen kannst, ist an sich ganz nützlich. Am Ende hast du doch noch an unser Projekt gedacht, also werd' ich dir das von heut Morgen einfach mal durchgehen lassen… aber das ist nur, weil du mich neulich gerettet hast…. Also dann, an die Arbeit! Auf Käsekuchen hab ich nach der Sache keinen Bock mehr, hast du nicht ein besseres Rezept?"<br>„…Wie wär's mit… oh, hier hab ich etwas aus deiner Heimat: Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte."  
>„Wer sagt dir, dass ich aus dem Schwarzwald komme?"<br>„Na dass… ist doch in Deutschland, nicht?"  
>„Und dir leuchtet es nicht ein, das Deutschland ziemlich groß ist? Na ja, wenn man bedenkt, dass du an diese kleine, überfüllte Inselkette gewohnt bist…"<br>Es war schon seltsam.  
>Asuka hatte zwar die ganze Zeit darüber geredet, dass sie verschieden seien, aber am Ende fühlte sich das Third Child, als ob er ihr ein Stückchen näher gekommen wäre.<br>Vielleicht, weil sie gesagt hatte, das er von allen am nächsten daran sei, ihr ebenbürtig zu werden… oder… weil es einfach irgendwo… beruhigend war, dass diese ganze Geschichte, von wegen, dass sie so toll und ausgebildet sei und so weiter, auch ihre Nachteile hatte, zum Beispiel, das sie für so etwas ganz normales wie Kekse oder Kuchen backen nie die Zeit gefunden hatte…  
>Aber es brachte ihn auch irgendwo zu nachdenken.<br>All dieses Gerede über ein „normales Leben" und dass sie sich „Dieses Privileg im Gegensatz zu ihm" nicht leisten könne… Was sollte das heißen, Privileg?  
>Ihm wäre es nie in den Sinn gekommen, sich selbst in irgendeiner Form als privilegiert zu empfinden… Er hatte nur sein Leben lang gesehen, dass andere Dinge hatten, die er nicht hatte: Familien, Freunde und eine Rechtfertigung, auf dieser Welt zu sein.<br>Normal war sein Leben ja nicht gewesen, aber wenn er es recht bedachte, lag das auch daran, dass er er selbst war. Eine andere, stärkere Person hätte wohl eine etwas weniger oberflächliche Verbindung zu seinem Lehrer aufgebaut und sich mit den anderen Kindern in dem kleinen Dorf angefreundet… Eine Chance, die er versaut hatte, weil er nun mal sein feiges, hassenswertes selbst war… aber überhaupt diese Chance war nicht selbstverständlich…  
>Wenn Asuka, die ja das Second Child war, schon mit fünf ins Programm aufgenommen wurde, wäre es nicht verwunderlich, wenn Rei schon als Kleinkind rekrutiert worden wäre… Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, war mit ihren Eltern geschehen sein könnte – In ihrer Wohnung hatte es kein einziges Bild gegeben, das einzige Andenken war aus dem früheren Besitz seines Vaters… Doch wie auch immer ihre Geschichte verlaufen war (Er traute sich ganz sicher nicht zu, sie so etwas zu fragen) es sah nicht aus, als ob die diese Chance je bekommen hatte.<br>Das würde ihre manchmal recht soldatenhafte Art gut erklären, wie sie immer von Befehlen sprach, und davon, dass diese schrecklichen Dinge , denen sie ausgesetzt war, einfach zu ihrer Aufgabe gehörten…  
>Asuka hatte diese Chance gehabt, aber sie hatte sie geopfert, eingetauscht gegen die Bürden einer EVA-Pilotin. Sie schien sich gar nicht darüber bewusst zu sein, dass sie etwas verloren hatte, aber… das war, weil sie eine Kriegerin war.<br>Es war nicht so offensichtlich gewesen, als sie auf ihn herabgeblickt hatte, und von weit unten besehen ausgesehen hatte, als könne sie alles und lasse sich von nichts erschüttern, aber je näher er der Höhe ihrer Augen kam, umso mehr begann er darin den Blick eines einsamen Streiters zu sehen. Etwas, das ihm selbst ähnlich war… Auch sie war doch das erste Mal in so einer… seltsam-normalen und doch irrwitzigen Situation, auch sie war allein in die Fremde gezogen und hatte hier ihre ersten Freunde gefunden… Auch sie war in vielen Dingen, die für andere völlig selbstverständlich waren, irgendwo unerfahren…  
>Es waren nur nicht dieselben Dinge.<br>Weil er etwas gehabt hatte, was weder sie noch Rei je gekannt hatten… oder zumindest die Möglichkeit… Und das brachte ihn zum Nachdenken.  
>Bis jetzt war ihm klar gewesen, dass sein Vater ihn weggeben hatte, weil er ihn nicht gewollt hatte. Es gab keine Alternative, seine endlosen Grübeleien beschäftigten sich mit dem Grund für seine Unerwünschtheit, und… nicht so sehr mit dem weggeben werden selbst, es schienen Synonyme zu sein. Jetzt aber war dieses Axiom seines Denkens ins Wanken geraten.<br>Nagatos Vater… Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, seinen Sohn ins Internat zu stecken, obwohl er offensichtlich sehr an ihm hing… Aus… anderen Gründen.  
>Und jetzt, dieses Gerede über normale Leben…<br>Er war ja nur herbestellt worden, weil Rei zum Zeitpunkt des ersten Engel-Angriffes außer Gefecht gewesen war, und sie hier alle dringend einen Piloten brauchten…  
>Könnte sein Vater ihn weggeben haben, weil er ihm ein normales Leben geben wollte, jenseits von allem, was mit dem Projekt zu tun hatte…?<br>Vielleicht… behandelte er Rei ja deshalb besser, um auszugleichen, dass sie kein „normales Leben" haben konnte?  
>Nein. Unsinn. Er bastelte sich doch nur zusammen, was er hören wollte.<br>Wenn das so wäre, dann hätte sein Vater doch angefangen, privat Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, nachdem er nach Tokyo-3 gekommen war…. Die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung blieb doch… dass sein Vater ihn einfach von Anfang an nicht gewollt hatte…

„Hey! Was guckst du da so blöd Löcher in die Luft! Die Kuchen müssen morgen fertig sein!" holte ihn Asuka schimpfend in die Gegenwart zurück. „Mir ist die Lust auf Käsekuchen ehrlichgesagt gründlich vergangen. Hast du nicht ein anderes Rezept?"  
>„Nun, ich… hab da auch noch…" begann er schon mal, während er nach den Blättern griff, auf denen er sich die Rezepte, die er zuvor im Internet gesucht hatte, ausgedruckt hatte, und sie suchend durchblätterte.<br>„Oh, hier ist noch was aus deiner Heimat… Wie wär's mit Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte?"  
>„Seit wann bin ich aus dem Schwarzwald?"<br>„Mh… ist das nicht, irgendwie… in Deutschland?"  
>„Ich geb's auf. Fangen wir einfach an."<p>

So hatten sie nach etlicher Zeit alle verfügbaren Plastikbehälter mit Kuchen, Torten und Keksen zu füllen. Es war gut, dass der Backofen recht geräumig war. Zugegeben, sie mussten mehrere Portionen Teig aus verschiedenen Gründen wegwerfen, aber Asuka lernte schnell und erwies sich gegen Ende der Veranstaltung zumindest Ansatzweise als nützlich.  
>Es war ja auch nicht so, als ob die zu dämlich sei, um ein Nudelholz zu benutzen.<br>Sie bekamen einen ganzen Haufen an Leckerzeug zusammen, dass sie aufeinander gestapelt auf dem Esstisch deponierten, um ja zu vermeiden, dass sie es morgen vergaßen.  
>Natürlich gab es von Asuka keine Worte des Dankes, als sie in ihr Zimmer entschwand und ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein ließ. Doch ein paar der Dinge, die sie ihm gesagt und anvertraut hatte, reichten, damit er dies nicht sonderlich bedauerte.<br>Dennoch ließ er einen Nachdenklichen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen; Er war nach dem er nicht nur ein, sondern gleich zwei Schulprojekte vorbereitet hatte, sichtlich müde, ganz passend dazu, das draußen bereits selbst das letzte Fünkchen der Abenddämmerung verlöscht zu sein schien.  
>Dennoch war ihm bei all seinen Überlegungen über den Wert eines „normalen Lebens" klar geworden, dass es noch etwas gab, was er heute unbedingt erledigen musste…<p>

-

„Es ist ganz, wie ich es mir dachte."  
>Nachdem er eine ganze Weile seine Tasten gequält und Codes geknackt hatte, kam Kaji zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis: Bevor sie kurz nach dem ersten Engel-Angriff hierher versetzt wurde, hatte diese Frau namens Asahina Najiko schlichtweg nicht existiert.<br>Es gab absolut nichts, was ihre frühere Existenz zweifellos beweisen würde… Keine Gruppenfotos, keine Einträge für besondere oder nachlässige Leistungen, keine Abschluss- oder Klassenfotos, keine Daten zu Schule, Ausbildungsplatz oder sonstigen Institutionen, bei denen mach nachfragen könnte… dasselbe galt für diese „Ueda Najiko" von der Mitsurugi gesprochen hatte. Die Sprache des Profilbildes war deutlich: Es war zweifellos dieselbe Frau.  
>Und nicht nur in Bethania Base war sie gewesen; Nach weiteren Nachforschungen fand er eine Menge solcher Einträge in den verschiedenen NERV-Außenstellen: „Asahina", obgleich er sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher war, dass dies nicht ihr wahrer Name war, war bereits Massachusetts gewesen, in Nevada, in Deutschland, in Russland, in China… und das immer unter einem jeweils anderen Pseudonym. Es war etwas schwerer, sich Daten aus dem Golgota-Stützpunkt zu besorgen, doch glücklicherweise waren ihre Personaldaten nicht ganz so rigoros geschützt wie die Projektinformationen. Schweinerei. Wie es aussah, schien die Frau auch dort gewesen zu sein – Und die Zeiten, in denen sie an den verschiedenen Standorten gewesen war, bildeten eine klare Zeitlinie mit nur einer Lücke – Da war sie wahrscheinlich am geheimnisvollen Tabgha-Stützpunkt gewesen… Wer die Dame wirklich war, ließ sich aus diesen Daten nicht entnehmen… Es war unmöglich, dass das noch nie vorher jemand bemerkt hatte… was hieß, dass jemand befohlen haben musste, dass es übersehen wird…<br>Wer sie auch war, ihre Auftraggeber saßen weit oben.  
>Keine Frage. Sie musste es sein… SEELEs zweiter Agent...<br>Nur was… bedeutete das jetzt für ihn und seine weiteren Handlungen?  
>Das Ministerium würde das nicht interessieren… Die kümmerten sich wenig um die internen Streitigkeiten der „Geheimbündler"… Sollte er es Ikari sagen? Er hatte irgendwo das Gefühl, dass er das schon wusste, aber… so könnte er das vielleicht testen… oder sollte er sich zuerst Dumm stellen und denen von SEELE melden, dass er eine verdächtige Person entdeckt hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass seine Vermutung auch stimmte?<br>Nein, es gab keine Garantie, dass sie ihm viel sagen würden…  
>Auf jeden Fall aber musste er mit dieser Asahina, oder wie auch immer ihr wahrer Name lautete, sehr vorsichtig sein, wenn er nicht auffliegen wollte…<br>Einen einzelnen Mann, gerade einen alleinstehenden Mann, der weder für die Kampfeinsätze noch für die Organisation als Ganzes eine unverzichtbare Rolle erfüllte, konnten die da Oben mit einem simplen Fingerzeig exekutieren lassen…

_  
>(1) Die Traumszene am Anfang ist von einer ähnlichen Szene aus "Chobits" inspiriert – man sollte die Lachmuskeln schließlich nicht vernachlässigen<br>(2) Ein Teil des Austauschs zwischen Rei und Ritsuko am Schluss ist an eine der „geschnittenen Szenen" aus 2.X angelehnt. Ebenso die ganze Daddelnde-Asuka-im-Bus-Pose.  
>(3) Das Asukas Alter Herr nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt, hab ich aus dem Proposal, wobei es auch in der Serie wahrscheinlich scheint, weil es ja die Stiefmutter ist, die anruft, und nicht, na ja, der Kerl, der eigentlich mit Asuka verwandt ist. Außerdem sieht er in der einzigen Szene, wo man ihn, wenn auch nur von hinten sieht, (in ep 22, die mit dem Stofftier) soweit man es erkennen kann, schon recht ergraut aus… Als Asuka noch ein kleines Kind war. Er war also scheinbar schon etwas älter… Was heißt, dass er gleich zwei jüngere Frauen durchge***t hat. Muss ein ziemlich unangenehmer Zeitgenosse gewesen sein, was man in eps. 22 und 25… uh, mitkriegt, spricht auch nicht gerade für seinen Charakter… Er und seine neue Flamme hätten, äh, zumindest dafür sorgen können, dass die arme kleine Asuka die Schweinerei nicht auch noch mitanhören muss, die war doch auch so schon genug traumatisiert…<br>(4) Weiter in 14: [UNTOUCHABLE]


	31. 14: UNTOUCHABLE

14: [UNTOUCHABLE]

-

Ich seh' Dir ins Gesicht doch spüren tu ich nichts  
>Denn Dein Körper ist gefroren und erstarrt<br>Ich muss schon prüfen ob Du noch am Leben bist  
>Mit kalten Händen berührst Du mich<br>Doch ich fühle nichts

So wie ein Engel der aus Stein und Eis besteht  
>Meine Gefühle hinter Panzertüren<br>Nun gefangen nimmt

Jetzt liegst Du neben mir  
>Doch ich fühl' mich ganz allein<br>Und Deine Schönheit blendet mich  
>(Wie ein grelles Licht)<br>Du fasst meinen Körper an, doch spüren tu ich nichts  
>Doch mein Feuer kommt über Dich<br>Und Du wehrst dich nicht

Gib mir mein Gefühl zurück  
>Du bist viel zu kalt für mich<br>Gib mir mein Gefühl zurück  
>Und denk' immer daran: Ich liebe Dich!<p>

-Welle:Erdball , ‚Gib mir mein Gefühl zurück'

Es gab da etwas, dass er tun musste.  
>Nach den zahlreichen, vielfältigen Besorgungen des heutigen Tages war er davon zweifellos überzeugt. Denn ganz unabhängig davon, wie sich die Geschichte mit seinem Vater jetzt verhalten mochte, so war ihm jetzt aufgefallen, was eigentlich offensichtlich hätte sein sollen: Diese… „normalen Beschäftigungen", dieser Nachmittag mit Mayumi und seinen Freunden, und auch der Abend mit Asuka… Das war alles wertvoll.<br>Aber… wenn er das alles in dieser Situation haben konnte, dann, weil jemand anderes all dies entbehrt hatte… Ayanami Rei. Während alle anderen diesen Tag mit ihren Freunden verbracht und sich zwar angestrengt, aber irgendwo auch amüsiert hatten, musste sie ganz allein fernab von allen im Hauptquartier sitzen…  
>Es war nicht fair, dass nur sie heute allein sein sollte…<br>So kam es also, dass er zum zweiten Mal den Weg ins Hauptquartier antrat, ohne dort wirklich etwas zu schaffen zu haben. Wiedergeschah es aus demselben Grund;  
>Denn eigentlich war es kein Wunder gewesen, dass er Rei nicht wirklich näher gekommen war; Alles, was bis jetzt zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, geschah, weil sie durch irgendwelchen äußeren Umstände zusammengeführt worden waren. Schon seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er sich gewünscht, ihr näher zu kommen, aber er fand nie den Mut…<br>Aber er hatte sich geschworen, dass er alles tun würde, um stärker zu werden, und das hier war eine gute Gelegenheit, um anzufangen… Viel würde es sicherlich nicht sein, er wusste doch in Reis Nähe kaum, was er eigentlich tat, aber… er wollte ihr wenigstens hallo sagen.  
>Noch immer sichtlich vorsichtig, auch dieses Mal irgendwie das Gefühl nicht loswerdend, dass er verbotenen Bezirk betreten hatte, lief Shinji unsicher, ja, fast schon schleichend durch die Gänge des Hauptquartiers und fragte sich, was er denn da machte.<br>Er war im Wesentlichen ohne Sinn und Verstand hierher marschiert, sich gerade mal so die Zeit genommen habend, um seine Abwesenheit mit einem eilig bekritzelten Zettel zu erklären; Asuka hatte er nichts gesagt. Es war eigentlich Glück gewesen, dass sie sich in ihr Zimmer verzogen hatte: Sie war nicht gut auf Ayanami zu sprechen, und er wusste nicht, ob er es fertig gebracht hätte, ihr seine Intentionen zu offenbaren, davon, sie trotz dem von ihr ausgedrückten Missfallen weiter zu verfolgen, ganz zu schweigen. Sie anzulügen oder gar zu sagen, dass es sie nicht anginge, wohin er unterwegs war, konnte er komplett vergessen…  
>Insoweit hatte er also Glück gehabt, aber das half ihm jetzt auch nicht viel weiter; Das NERV-Hauptquartier war ein verdammt großer Komplex, und Rei könnte praktisch überall sein…<br>Klar, gab es da einige Orte, die er absuchen könnte, aber das war nur geringfügig besser als planlos umherzuirren, am Ende würde er sie noch lächerlich knapp verpassen oder so etwas…  
>Es würde wohl Sinn machen, jemanden zu fragen, aber was, wenn dann eine Erklärung für sein Hiersein gefordert werden würde…?<br>Er blickte sich um und besah sich des Gangabschnittes, zu dem ihn seine ziellos umherwandernden Füße getragen hatten. Das hier war, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, ganz in der Nähe von Dr. Akagis Büro.  
>Ja, sie würde ihm sicher sagen können, wo sich Rei zur Zeit aufhielt… Außerdem kannte er sie fast nur von der Arbeit her, sie würde ihn anders als Misato nicht aufziehen oder sowas.<br>Also los. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob das nun die klügste Option war,aber es war eine Richtung, ein Weg, den er folgen könnte. Er hoffte nur, das Dr. Akagi auch tatsächlich dort sein würde… Wenn nicht, dann würde er ziemlich verloren dastehen…  
>Aber an diesen Fall wollte er nicht denken. Wenn es so weit kommen sollte… würde er eben vor Ort überlegen, was er als nächstes tun sollte.<br>Doch dazu kam es nicht; Als er dort ankam und den entsprechenden Knopf zur Öffnung der Tür betätigte, fand er jenseits davon die blonde Wissenschaftlerin vor, die wohl der Tasse in ihrer Hand nach zu urteilen dabei war, so etwas wie eine Kaffeepause einzulegen.  
>Sie bemerkte seine Anwesenheit durch das Zischen der automatischen Schiebetür sofort und wendete sich ihm auch gleich geringfügig verwundert zu.<br>„Oh, Shinji-kun? Was führt dich denn um diese Zeit hierher? Willst du Misato sprechen?"  
>„Uhm, ich… Nun, Ayanami ist doch dauerhaft hier stationiert, um… um Wache zu stehen, weil es ja so aussieht, als ob der Engel doch nicht endgültig besiegt sein könnte, und da wollte ich-"<br>„Es ist schon in Ordnung, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wenn der Engel wieder auftaucht, werden ihn unsere Alarmsysteme schon erkennen. Es reicht, wenn Rei hier bleibt, du solltest lieber ausnutzen, dass du heute frei hast, und früh ins Bett gehen, damit du morgen ausgeschlafen in die Schule kommst."  
>Es war nicht verwunderlich… Sie hatte dieses… dieses Konstrukt nie als Subjekt gesehen, mehr als eine Objekt, eine Maschine, die eine Funktion ausfüllte… Maschinen wurden erschaffen, um ihre Aufgaben auszufüllen und den Menschen das Leben zu erleichtern… Deshalb erschien es ihr auch ganz natürlich, dass die Maschine hier das tun würde, wofür sie gemacht wurde, damit die „echten" Kinder sich nicht die Mühe machen mussten.<br>Das sich jemand Sorgen um den Gemütszustand dieses Homunculus machen könnte, erschien ihr etwa so sinnvoll und wahrscheinlich, als ob sich jemand darum Sorgen machen könnte, dass ihre Kaffeemaschine sich ausgenutzt fühlen könnte. Als eine wenig sentimentale Person, die selbst bei echten Menschen nicht allzu viele Skrupel hegte, kam es ihr nicht mal in den Sinn, bis der Junge es aussprach:  
>„Das… das weiß ich, aber… ich, uhm…" Er schluckte. „Ich wollte nur… mal nach Ayanami sehen, ich meine, sie… sie war ja als einzige… uhm…"<br>Irgendwo war es doch unheimlich, was dieses Stück Materie, dieser unmögliche Traum, der nichts mit einer realen Frau zu tun hatte, mit Männern anstellen konnte…  
>Vater und Sohn, beide schön um jeweils einen ihrer kleinen Finger gewickelt – Heute hatte der Commander eines ihrer gemeinsamen Treffen abgesagt, um Rei ‚etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten.' Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was er mit diesem Konstrukt gemacht hatte.<br>Und dann war da auch noch dieser seltsame Befehl, den er ihr zusammen mit dieser Absage hinterlassen hatte, die Anordnung, dass sie seinen Sohn gewähren zu lassen habe, wenn er das First Child aufsuchen wolle – angeblich war es ein integraler Teil des Szenarios.  
>Ihr sollte es recht sein, solange dieses Monstrum nur mit irgendjemand anderem zusammen war, als mit dem Mann, der gefälligst ihr allein zu gehören hatte.<br>Zur Tat streitend setzte sie die Maske auf, die professionelle Art, und darüber noch eine dünne Verpackung der Freundlichkeit, sodass sie ein bisschen mehr wie das aussehen würde, was sie gerne wäre… Sie verscheuchte die Gedanken, die sie nicht haben wollte, und versuchte erfolglos, sich einzureden, dass es doch für alles unschuldige Erklärungen gäbe.  
>Der Junge fühlte sich sicher nur von der Form jener leeren Hülle angezogen, und auch nicht auf die Art; Es musste eine Art unbewusstes Wiedererkennen seiner Mutter sein, dass ihn die Art von Besorgnis empfinden ließ, die man für ein Familienmitglied hatte; Armes, fehlgeleitetes Kind. Nicht, dass es sie besonders viel kümmerte, was mit dem Kind dieser verhassten Frau geschah.<br>„Ach so ist das." Antwortete sie, ein verständnisvolles Lächeln vortäuschend.  
>„Rei ist gerade unten im Waffenlager für die EVAs. Ich kann dich gleich hinbringen, ich wollte da ohnehin gleich hin, um etwas mit Misato zu besprechen."<br>„D-Danke sehr, Ritsuko-san. Dann… lassen Sie uns gehen… zum EVA-Waffenlager, meine ich…"  
>Sie nahm sich noch kurz Zeit, um ihre Kaffeetasse zu leeren, bevor sie antwortete: „Gut. Das werden wir."<p>

-

„Es stimmt ja, du bist hier unten ja noch nie gewesen…"  
>Das stimmte schon. Die ewig lange Rolltreppe, nicht viel anders als viele andere im NERV-Hauptquartier, führte immer tiefer und tiefer in Schichten aus Metall und Beton hinein, zwischen unzähligen Gewehren, Messern und einer Vielzahl anderer Schuss- oder Nahkampfwaffen von den Dimensionen eines mittelgroßen Gebäudes, die zu Blöcken angeordnet in mehreren ‚Schichten' oder ‚Stockwerken' von einer Vielzahl an speziellen Halterungen herabhingen, die vermutlich dem Zweck dienten, das ganze Equiptment an die Oberfläche zu schaffen; Zu seiner rechten sah er ein paar der Äxte, die Asuka zumeist vorzog, links hatte er vor einiger Zeit das Partikelgewehr gesehen, dass er vor einiger Zeit gegen den sechsten Engel verwendet hatte, auch wenn er sich an dieser Stelle fragte, ob das Teil nicht eigentlich irgendwann mal zurück gegeben werden sollte, sich aber nicht traute, dies laut zu tun.<br>Die Reise ging weiter und weiter, und auch, wenn sie offenbar schon in der Waffenkammer selbst waren, war von Rei (oder Misato) nicht das geringste zu sehen, sodass Shinji sich fragte, wie lange das wohl noch gehen würde; Die Waffenkammer hatte die Dimensionen, die man von einem Ort, an dem genug hochhausgroße Waffen verwahrt wurden, um mit drei gigantischen Biomaschinen einen ganzen Krieg zu bestreiten, durchaus erwarten konnte.  
>„Und?" fragte Dr. Akagi dann plötzlich, vermutlich, um die Zeit etwas zu nutzen. „Kommst du mit deinem EVA mittlerweile gut zurecht?"<br>„Mh… Ja, ich… denke schon."  
>„Das ist gut. Immerhin hängt davon ja ab, ob wir alle weiterleben können…"<br>Daran brauchte er wohl kaum noch erinnert zu werden… Dass er damit klar kam, war ja keine Lüge, er schaffte es, bei den Einsätzen, niemandem ein Klotz am Bein zu sein, er konnte den EVA zufriedenstellend, ja, eigentlich ganz gut bewegen, und mit Nebeneffekten hatte er es auch schon lange nicht mehr zu tun gehabt aber… das alles änderte wenig daran, dass er für diese Belastungen und diese großen Pflichten nicht gemacht war… Er schätzte, dass er wohl soweit damit klar kam, wie es jemandem wie ihm eben möglich war.  
>Die Furcht, die er vor diesen Kampfmaschinen hatte, würde er wohl nie ganz abschütteln…<br>Er hatte doch immer noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was diese EVAs eigentlich waren…  
>Das Auge von damals hatte sich fest in seinen Hinterkopf eingebrannt.<br>Keiner würde ihm etwas dazu sagen, und er traute sich auch nicht recht zu fragen…  
>Aber, das war schon von Anfang an so gewesen, jetzt war er in einer dafür praktischen Position, in der er jemanden, der darüber Bescheid wissen könnte, direkt vor seiner Nase hatte und wohl noch eine ganze Weile haben würde, hier, wo niemand sich einmischen könnte… Und sie stand vor ihm auf dieser Rolltreppe, er musste ihr also nicht mal in die Augen sehen, um zu fragen…<br>Er rechnete nicht ernsthaft mit einer Antwort, aber… Es sollte doch nicht befremdlich sein, dass er etwas wissen wollte…  
>„Uhm… Ritsuko-san…" begann er, trotz allem noch vorsichtig, aber doch merklich nachdenklich. „Was… sind die EVAs eigentlich?"<br>„Hm…." Sie schien kurz zu überlegen, wie sie es in Worte fassen sollte. „Das ist eine sehr gute Frage. In erster Linie… waren die EVAs die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir hatten, um das, was nach dem Second Impact von unserer Welt geblieben war, zu beschützen… Egal, was die EVAs nun sind oder nicht sind, ob du es eines Tages erfahren solltest, oder nie wissen wirst… Du solltest wissen, dass wir keine andere Wahl hatten, als EVA zu erschaffen, auch, wenn wir dafür unsere Hände besudeln mussten…"  
>„Jah…"<br>Es war keine wirkliche Antwort, doch er hatte auch keine erwartet… Er war nicht der Typ, der in jedem Fall auf die Wahrheit pochte, er hielt den Streit und den Kampf, denn man damit begann, nicht aus, und im Grunde interessierte ihn die Wahrheit wohl wenn er ehrlich war auch nicht so sehr, solange in seiner kleinen Welt nur alles in Ord0nung war… Das war wohl irgendwo feige…  
>Aber trotzdem. Auch, wenn er die Antworten nicht aktiv aufsuchte, so konnte er doch nicht aufhören, sich diese Fragen zu stellen, und auch Dr. Akagis Worte brachten ihn, auch, wenn sie keine exakte Antwort waren, irgendwo zum Nachdenken.<br>‚Keine andere Wahl'…? ‚Hände besudeln'…?  
>Er konnte damit nicht wirklich viel anfangen… was sollte das heißen?<p>

-

Währenddessen war unser altbekanntes Techniker-Trio bestehend aus Hyuga Makoto, Aoba Shigeru und Ibuki Maya fleißig dabei, die Messergebnisse und sonstige Daten, die im Rahmen des letzten Kampfes gewonnen worden waren, auszuwerten und für weitere Verbesserungen und Voraussagen ins System einzuspeisen. Dementsprechend bestand die Geräuschkulisse fast vollständig aus emsigen Tippen und gelegentlichem Kaffeeschlürfen – zumindest, bis Lt. Ibuki zögerlich das Wort ergriff. „Irgendwas… ist hier seltsam…."  
>„Was ist denn, Maya?" erkundigte sich Aoba.<br>„Nun, das… Energiemuster bei der Explosion des zehnten Engels passt überhaupt nicht auf die, die wir bei den Explosionen der anderen Engel beobachtet haben…"  
>„Aber die Engel sind doch alle sehr verschieden aufgebaut gewesen, genauso wie Verlauf und Ausmaß der Explosionen." warf Hyuuga ein.<br>„Ja aber… das Muster, die Verteilung der Ennergie, die auch für diese Lichtsäulen sorgt… Die war immer gleich. Beim vierten Engel, beim fünften, beim sechsten… nur der von Gestern ist anders… Unser Sempai hat dieses Ergebnis erwartet… Es scheint als ob… der Feind wirklich noch nicht besiegt sei… "

-

Nach einer langen Rolltreppenfahrt gelangte Shinji dann aber doch an seinen Zielort; Dr. Akagi war noch ein Stück weiter gefahren, bis zu einem an einer der Hallenwände entlangführenden Steg, wo sie auch Misato angetroffen hatte; Shinji fragte sich, ob diese ihn wohl bemerkt hatte.  
>Er selbst befand sich auf einem Steg, der an eine Reihe von Halterungen für die Waffen befestigt war und wohl zu wartungszwecken diente, und direkt neben ihm stand, wie alle anderen anwesenden mit einem weißen Helm versehen, der Grund für sein Hiersein, inklusive ihres weißen Plugsuits.<br>Alles in allem konnte er sich wohl getrost als eine traurige Gestalt einordnen; der ganzen Weg, den er gekommen war, die ganze Überwindung, die ihn das gekostet hatte… das alles hatte er doch nur aufgebracht, um zu ihr zu sprechen und für sie da sein zu können.  
>Wie kam es dann also, dass er seine Worte gerade jetzt, wo er endlich an ihrer Seite stand, wie er es sich lang ersehnt hatte, einfach nicht finden konnte?<br>Er konnte sich ja nicht mal dazu bringen, sie anzusehen – klar, sie störte das relativ wenig, aber das vergrößerte seine Scham nur noch; Es sollte sie stören, und er hatte die Tatsache, dass es nicht so war, nicht auch noch ausnutzen.  
>Er wollte sich ja zu ihr hinwenden, er wollte etwas sagen, aber er konnte sich nur von ihr abwenden, sich an dem Geländer festhalten, das sie von den Tiefen der Rüstungshalle trennte und zusehen, wie einen Gewehr, dass er gestern vermutlich persönlich leergeschossen hatte, beladen und irgendwohin transportiert wurde, während seine Gefühle und Gedanken gegenüber dem Mädchen, dass ein Stück weiter hinten aufrecht neben ihm dastand, von innen auszubrennen schienen.<br>„Ich frage mich… worüber Ritsuko-san und Misato-san da wohl gerade reden…" sprach er dann in den Raum hinein, sich soweit wie möglich davon abhaltend, genauer darüber nachzudenken, was er da denn laberte, aus Angst, dass ihm die Worte, auch, wenn sie nur die nächst besten waren, erneut im Hals stecken bleiben könnten.  
>Letztlich ging es ihm wohl hauptsächlich darum, mindestens irgendetwas gesagt zu haben, weil es doch besser als gar nichts sei… Das Rei darauf eingehen würde, erwartete er ganz zu Recht nicht, aber zu seiner Überraschung stießen seine Versuche tatsächlich den Beginn eines Gespräches an. Er war selbst fast ein wenig erschreckt, als er Reis inmitten der ganzen Maschinengeräusche und Durchsagen kaum hörbares Stimmchen vernahm, sodass er es am Ende gerade dann schaffte, sich zu dem First Child umzuwenden, als ohne vorherige Überlegungen aus schlichter Überraschung heraus handelte.<br>„Solltest du… nicht im Bett sein? Du musst morgen doch in die Schule."  
>Jetzt fing das wieder an, dass sie ihn fragte, und sich um ihn sorgte, wenn es doch andersherum viel mehr Anlass dazu gab… „Ich… komme schon klar, es ist in Ordnung…"<br>„Ist das so...?"  
>„J-ja…"<br>„Hast du denn überhaupt zu Abend gegessen?"  
>Die Art, wie sie nie an sich selbst zu denken schien, gab ihm das ständige Gefühl, ihr Unrecht zu tun.<br>„N-Nein, aber…"  
>„Du könntest die Kantine des Hauptquartiers aufsuchen."<br>„Mh, ja, könnte ich…" wiederholte er, etwas verlegen lächelnd. „Aber ich… hab leider kein Geld mitgenommen…"  
>„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich werde es mir anschreiben lassen und bei Gelegenheit bezahlen."<br>Als sie diesen Satz aussprach, hatte das First Child vermutlich herzlich wenig Ahnung davon, was sie damit angerichtet hatte, und noch viel weniger konnte sie sich die eigenartigen Symptome erklären, die ihr simpler Vorschlag, oder viel mehr dessen Implikationen bei ihrem Mit-Piloten ausgelöst hatten. Als seine Gesichtsfarbe begann, dem Lack von EVA 02 bedeutend zu ähneln, und er aus dem hilflosen Stammeln nicht mehr herauskam, reagierte sie mit geringfügiger Verunsicherung. Während sie sich im Wesentlichen nur die unschuldige kleine Frage danach stellte, ob sie denn irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte, hätte das Third Child zum aufschreiben seiner Gedanken wesentlich mehr Fragezeichen gebraucht: Hatte sie ihn gerade wirklich zum Essen eingeladen? War das nicht wieder einer dieser seltsamen Träume? War nicht eigentlich er als Junge fürs Bezahlen zuständig? Machte ihn das jetzt zu einem zeitgemäßen Mann oder zu einem Schnorrer? War das gerade… sein erstes Date? Zähle das… in der NERV-Kantine und so? Ein… Restaurant war das ja nicht gerade, und sie steckten jeweils in der simplen Schuluniform, beziehungsweise im Plugsuit… Geschenke gab's auch keine… außer dem Essen natürlich. Hätte er… das irgendwie ahnen und sich darauf vorbereiten können? Was sollte er sagen…? Was zum Teufel sollte er jetzt machen…? War er ein Schnorrer, wenn er jetzt ja sagte? Würde sie unglücklich sein, wenn er nein sagte?  
>Ach, Mensch, das war alles so kompliziert… und es musste ja auch von einem Moment auf den anderen kommen, so spät am Abend, nach so einem anstrengenden Tag… Oder hätte er das kommen sehen sollen? Immerhin hatten sie ja schon Händchen gehalten und so…<br>Hatte Rei vielleicht genauso lange auf so eine Chance gehofft wie er…?  
>Er könnte sie ja fragen, ob das ein Date war, aber er hatte zu viel Angst, dass sie verstört, ärgerlich oder angeekelt reagieren könnte, oder sonst wie nein sagen könnte… oder dass sie ihn, was noch viel schlimmer wäre, einfach nur ahnungslos anstarren würde.<br>Vielleicht interpretierte er da auch zu viel hinein, und es war alles nur heiße Luft in einem dünnhäutigen Ballon aus Wunschdenken…  
>„D-Danke…" stotterte er schließlich eilig hervor, als er schlagartig bemerkte, dass sie ihn mittlerweile direkt und vermutlich auch leicht-fragend anblickte.<br>„A-Aber ich will dir… wirklich keine Umstände machen, oder dir dein Geld abzwacken oder so…"  
>„Es ist in Ordnung." Entgegnete Rei. „Ich verwende zumeist ohnehin nur einen Bruchteil des Betrags, der mir als Unterhalt zur Verfügung gestellt wird. Lass uns gehen."<p>

-

So kam es also, dass Shinji wenige Minuten später mit dem First Child alleine an einem Tisch saß. Der Tisch war zugegebenermaßen nicht klein, sodass sie sich nicht mehr in der Reichweite der Arme des jeweils anderen befanden, aber eine gewisse Intimität war schon gegeben, zumal die Kantine zur Zeit recht leer war, und sie das Eckchen, dass sie sich ausgewählt hatten, so ganz für sich allein hatten; Es war ein ruhiges Plätzchen direkt neben dem großen Panoramafenster, jenseits dessen man zu den in die Geofront hineinhängenden Anlagen hinausblicken konnte, die durch das artifizielle Licht in einen orangenen Schein getaucht waren, der die Illusion eines ewigen Sonnenuntergangs erzeugte.  
>Auch, wenn sie die Helme unten im Lager gelassen hatten, so saß Ayanami doch in voller Piloten-Montur auf ihrem Platz; Sich bereitzuhalten beinhaltete hier wohl auch, den Plugsuit und das Interface-Headset wenn möglich am Leib zu tragen. Gut möglich, dass sie das Teil in den letzten Tagen nur für gelegentliche Besuche im Pinkelstübchen und bestenfalls zum Schlafen abgelegt hatte.<br>Umso mehr war Shinji danach, sich mal spontan eine dafür zu klatschen, dass es ihm nicht eingefallen war, etwas Kohle mitzubringen… Sie sagte, dass sie von ihrer kaum etwas ausgab, und wenn er sich an ihre Wohnung erinnerte, konnte ihr das nur zu gut glauben… Sie schien nur das wenigste und nötigste von dem zu haben, was sie brauchte, obwohl ihre Verantwortlichen – Vermutlich sein Vater – Ihr ausreichend Zaster da ließen…  
>Wieso war sie nur so…? Sie schien sich selbst… nicht besonders hoch auf ihrer Prioritätenliste stehen zu haben. Es war ja immer gut, wenn jemand bescheiden und großzügig war, aber das ging darüber hinaus…<br>Er wollte sich an ihrer Stelle um sie sorgen, sich um sie kümmern, wo sie es nicht für nötig hielt, aber am Ende hatte sie etwas für ihn getan statt umgekehrt…  
>Es gab so viel, was er tun und sagen wollte, aber er wusste nicht wie; Wenn das ein Date sein sollte, dann war es jedenfalls ein ziemlich stilles; Vielleicht, weil keiner von ihnen wusste, wie so etwas funktionieren sollte.<br>Doch es gab noch etwas, was da nicht ins Bild passte, etwas offensichtliches, was jedem äußeren Betrachter auf den ersten Blick aufgefallen wäre.  
>In etwa so offensichtlich wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen trotzte diese Tatsache dem Ausgesprochenwerden dennoch für etliche Minuten, die Shinji größtenteils damit verbrachte, in seinem Essen herumzustochern, durch das Fenster zu blicken und ewig darüber nachzudenken. Er wollte ja nicht irgendwie unhöflich sein und hoffte, dass sich die Angelegenheit zeitig geben werde. Als sich daran dann aber selbst, als Shinji bereits ein Viertel seiner Mahlzeit zwischen herumstochern und grübeln nebenbei in erbsengroßen Portionen in seinen Mund überführt hatte, beschloss er, dass er diesen Missstand nicht unkorrigiert lassen konnte und holte er sein bestes Lächeln hervor: „Uhm, Ayanami, äh… also…"<br>„Was ist?"  
>„Willst du denn gar nichts essen?"<br>Der Kontrast war schon stark: Während das Third Child ein ganzes Plastiktablett hatte, das mit einer Teetasse, einem Teller Glasnudeln und einem kleinen Salatschälchen doch reichlich gefüllt war, hatte das blauhaarige Mädchen nur ein Glas mit einem Strohhalm darin, einem kleinen Bierdeckelchen darunter, und einem undefinierbaren, billigen Erfrischungsgetränk als Füllung. Und es war noch größtenteils voll.  
>Der Hauptgrund dafür, dass sein Teller trotz der Anstrengungen des heutigen Tages und der Gewissenhaftigkeit, mit der Asuka die Früchte ihrer Arbeit von seinem Mund ferngehalten hatte (Was eigentlich nur hieß, dass sie das ‚Probieren' höchst selbst in die Hand genommen hatte) nicht schon wesentlich leerer aussah, war wohl, dass er sich bei jedem Bissen in Grund und Boden schämen könnte...<br>Dabei war sie es doch, die ihn eingeladen hatte – konnte es sein, dass sie sich nicht darüber bewusst war, dass jemanden zum Essen einzuladen irgendwo implizierte, dass man sich selbst für gewöhnlich auch bediente? Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie unsicher er sich gefühlt hatte, als er nach Jahren des einsamen Speisens das erste Mal jemandem gegenübersaß, der dann auch noch so aufgedreht sein musste wie Misato, aber… nein, so etwas konnte er bei ihr eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Er begann, ein Fünkchen Hoffnung auf Erklärung in ihre noch ausstehende Antwort zu legen, aber diese fiel so knapp bemessen aus, wie er es von ihr eigentlich hätte erwarten sollen, egal, wie sehr er sich nach jedem einzelnen der Worte verzehrte, die bestenfalls milliliterweise von ihren Lippen tropften wie die winzigen Wachsperlchen von einer Kerze.  
>„Nein."<br>„W-Wieso nicht…? Wenn dir das, was die hier haben, nicht schmeckt, kann ich dir ja von Oberfläche etwas mitbringen…"  
>„Das wird nicht nötig sein."<br>„Ach dann hast du keinen Hunger? Oder…" Seine Stimme nahm einen merklich betroffenen Tonfall an. Er hatte nicht übersehen können, dass sie auch, wenn gerade keine Experimente, Missionen oder dergleichen anstanden. „…oder ist dir nicht gut?"  
>„Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Es ist nur, dass ich meine abendliche Mahlzeit bereits verzehrt habe."<br>„Was, ganz allein etwa?"  
>Dann war er wohl einfach nur zu spät gekommen.<br>Wäre er nur fünf Minuten früher aufgekreuzt oder so etwas, hätte er vielleicht… einen Unterschied machen können, und irgendwie…  
>„Ja. Das ist… für gewöhnlich der Fall. Für die Dauer meines Aufenthalts hier ließ sich seine Anwesenheit zumeist einrichten, aber heute Abend ist eine Sitzung des Komitees."<br>Er hatte keine Ahnung was für ein Komitee damit gemeint sein sollte, aber ihm war auch nicht wirklich danach zu fragen… Dass sie hier bisweilen mit seinem Vater saß, und er nicht… brach ihm das Herz, und es wäre nicht fair, sie das spüren zu lassen.  
>Also hinderte er die Quelle seiner Fragen und Antworten nicht am Versiegen, als jegliche weitere Worte, die er ihr noch schenken wollte, ins Stocken gerieten.<br>Es war sehr schwer… ihr nahe zu kommen.  
>Ihm war, als würde er bei seinen Versuchen, sie irgendwie zu halten oder so etwas wie eine Stütze für sie zu sein, immer nur in dünne Luft hinein greifen, als würde er seine Zuneigung einer Fata Morgana vor die Füße werfen und seine Hingabe einer festen Statue aus Stein und Eis widmen.<br>Als könne er nichts machen, als die ewigen Meere mit winzigen, unbedeutenden Sandburgen zu verzieren, während dessen nächtliche Schwärze jede Hoffnung und jede Zuversicht aus ihm heraus saugte.  
>Der Rest des „Dates" verlief in völliger Stille; scheinbar sah sie keinen Anlass dazu, noch in irgendeiner Form mit ihm zu kommunizieren; Ohne mehr als ein paar winzige Schlücke aus ihrem Glas zu nehmen, blieb pflichtbewussten Wächterin still sitzen, bis er mit seinen Nudeln fertig war.<br>Dann verabschiedete sie sich knapp und ging.  
>Er folgte ihr nicht – Warum auch?<br>Ändern würde sich dadurch wohl kaum etwas…  
>Statt dessen blieb er nur still an seinem Platz, wie ein Planet, dem das Zentrum seiner Kreise abhandengekommen war, ohne irgendetwas, das ihn in irgendeiner Form dazu motiviert hätte, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen – Sie hatte gut die Hälfte ihres Getränks dagelassen, und auch wenn er fand, dass es wirklich schade um das Zeug war, so wagte er es doch nicht, es anzufassen. Er war doch zu sehr in der Sache mit den guten Manieren und der art, wie die Dinge eben „so gehörten" verhaftet, um auf eigene Faust etwas anzutatschen, das jemand anders gehörte, auch, wenn dieser jemand anders wohl kaum noch etwas damit anfangen könnte, und außerdem konnte man das doch irgendwie als indirekten Kuss sehen, und das käme ihm doch erst recht respektlos vor…<br>Also saß er einfach weiter wie gelähmt da, während um ihn zurück alle Lichter ausgingen.  
>Rei… Es gab all diese Dinge, die sie gesagt hatte, alles, was sie tat, oder nicht tat…<br>Zugegeben wäre es seit er hier angekommen war, leichter gewesen, die Dinge aufzuzählen, über die er sich nicht regelmäßig den Kopf zerbrach, oder aber die Menschen, die ihm nicht furchtbar erschienen… Aber mit Rei war es schon eine ganz andere Kategorie… Sie ging ihm schon seit er ihr das erste Mal begegnet war, überhaupt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, es war etwas ganz anderes…  
>Er fragte sich, warum das so war…<br>Zwischen ihnen waren ein paar Dinge vorgefallen, die für ihn einen wichtigen Meilenstein bedeutet hatten… Sie hatte für ihn gelächelt… vielleicht, war es, weil sie ihn als erster Mensch überhaupt akzeptiert hatte, ohne irgendetwas von ihm zu erwarten… Wenn er sich da nicht selbst etwas vor machte oder zu viel rein interpretierte… Sie hatten sich damals ja gerade erst kennen gelernt…  
>Manchmal, wenn er sie nur so halb wahrnehmend betrachtete, sei es aus dem Winkel seines Auges am Rande seines Blickfelds oder nach einer schlechten Nacht im Begriff, im Unterricht einzudösen, so hatte er ganz entfernt die schwache Ahnung, sie irgendwoher zu erkennen.<br>Es war nur ein ganz leichter Eindruck von der Sorte, die einem augenblicklich bei der Rückkehr in die Welt des Wachens entglitt, wenn man sie nicht mit aller Macht festzuhalten versuchte.  
>Er konnte mit diesem seltsamen Gefühl ja nicht einmal auch nur das Geringste anfangen…<br>„Ah, Hallo, Shinji-kun! Ich hatte ja gehört, dass du hierhergekommen bist, aber ich dachte, du wärst schon längst wieder zuhause. Worüber grübelst du jetzt schon wieder so angestrengt nach?"  
>Misato. Sie setzte sich ihm mit dem Getränk, dass sie sich scheinbar gerade geholt hatte, gegenüber, und lächelte ihn freundlich an.<br>Auch, wenn ihm jetzt wirklich nicht danach war, ihr Rede und Antwort zu stehen, so war sie doch im Grunde genau zur richtigen Zeit gekommen.  
>Sie würde ihn sicher auf andere Gedanken und somit auch wieder nachhause bringen; Beides lief im Wesentlichen auf dasselbe hinaus.<br>„N-Nichts Bestimmtes…" antwortete er fast als nachgesetzte Bemerkung auf ihre Frage, die er über seine anfängliche Verwunderung beinahe vergessen hätte.  
>„Ach, versuch gar nicht erst, dich rauszureden. Du hast doch bestimmt an das Mädchen deiner Träume gedacht!"<br>„A-Ahm…. Ähm…." Stammelte er recht hilflos.  
>Ach, warum musste sie ihn auch immer so aufziehen – Das er in gewisser Weise wirklich an ein Mädchen gedacht hatte, machte es nicht gerade besser.<br>Misato hingegen begann nur leicht amüsiert zu kichern. „Aber, aber, dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht zu schämen! Es wird ja höchste Zeit, dass du mal „auf den Geschmack kommst"!  
>Weißt du, es ist sehr schön, jemanden zu haben, den man liebt… Es kann einem wirklich den Mut machen den man braucht, um in schlimmen Zeiten weiter durchzuhalten… Glaub mir, dass weiß ich aus Erfahrung…"<br>„Aus Erfahrung…? Dann… hast du also eine Person gefunden, die du liebst, Misato-san…?"  
>Das wäre ihm neu… bis jetzt hatte er ja nur von ihrer nach ihren Angaben deutlich verkorksten Beziehung mit Kaji gehört… Ihre Antwort gestaltete sich jedoch eigentümlich und etwa so vage wie Dr. Akagis Antwort bezüglich der EVAs, obgleich ihm nicht einfiele, warum sie einen Grund dazu haben sollte. Statt alles abzustreiten, ihm zu sagen, dass es ihn nichts angehe, oder direkt alles fröhlich auszuplaudern, begann sie, auf eine art, die ihr m Grunde gar nicht ähnlich sah, fast schon ein wenig verlegen in ihrem Getränk herumzurühren – Selbst bei diesem handelte es sich auch aus irgendeinem Grund statt der üblichen Dosis Koffein oder Alkohol um einen schlichten Tee, vermutlich, um nach Ende der Schicht direkt ins Bett hüpfen zu können.<br>„Tja, weißt du… das ist nicht so leicht zu sagen…" erzählte sie nachdenklich. „Es ist nicht immer einfach, seine wahren Gefühle zu erkennen…"  
>„Ist das so?"<br>„Du müsstest es doch auch sehr gut wissen, oder, Shinji-kun? Zu wissen, was man selbst denkt, möchte und fühlt sollte eigentlich einfach sein, aber trotzdem finden wir uns oft dabei, wie wir eine Entscheidung, von der wir damals ganz und gar überzeugt waren, irgendwie bereut? Es kann sein, dass man erst dann wissen kann, wie man sich wirklich gefühlt hat, nachdem alles vorbei und die Entscheidung schon getroffen ist… Aber um leben zu können, kommen wir nicht daran vorbei, Entscheidungen darauf basierend zu treffen, was wir für unsere wahren Gefühle halten… Aber, wenn wir diese gar nicht richtig wissen können, und… am Ende etwas sagen oder nach etwas handeln, dass uns am Ende als falsch erscheint, macht das unsere Entscheidungen ja irgendwie zu Lügen, nicht? Auch, wenn wir es nicht beabsichtigt oder auch nur gewusst hatten…"  
>Sie rahmte ihre Tasse vorsichtig mit ihren Händen ein, als ob sie sich daran irgendwie wärmen wollte. „…Das würde doch eigentlich heißen, dass wir im Grunde alle Lügner sind…."<br>Wollte sie andeuten, dass sie es… bereute, sich von Kaji getrennt zu haben…? Oder, dass sie sich nicht mehr sicher war…? Trotz ihres ganzen Geschipfes?  
>Shinji wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte… Er hatte ja auch keine Ahnung von alledem.<br>Also erhob er sich mangels weiterer Optionen von seinem Sitzplatz, um sein Tablett endlich zu entsorgen, und das Thema Herzensangelegenheit gleich mit abzuräumen. Ihm war das alles doch irgendwo unangenehm, vielleicht auch, weil er seine Aufpasserin selbst ganz hübsch fand, obgleich es mehr so eine Sache war, wie bei einem kleinen Kind, dass für einen Lehrer oder einen Popstar schwärmte; Die Unerreichbarkeit war von Anfang sozusagen Teil des Vertrags gewesen und nichts, woran er zu rütteln hoffte. Er kannte ja seinen Platz und würde sich sogar freuen, wenn sie endlich mal einen Kerl abkriegen würde – Und Kaji war ihm eigentlich auch ganz sympathisch. Es war aber größtenteils einfach nur das Gesprächsthema und und… er wollte Misato auch nicht wirklich im nachdenklichen, wenn nicht leicht betrübten Zustand sehen.  
>„Lass uns… lass uns nachhause gehen, in Ordnung? D-Du bist sicher müde, und… deine Schicht ist doch zu Ende, nicht…?"<br>Es musste so sein – sonst wäre mit Sicherheit etwas ganz anderes in ihrer Tasse.  
>„Ja. Gut, dass wir uns hier getroffen haben, so kann ich dich nachhause fahren. Es ist ja schon recht spät, du solltest zusehen, dass du schleunigst ins Bett kommst, immerhin ist morgen ja euer Schulfest."<p>

-

Als Dr. Akagi das Medikament in die Spritze zog, tat sie es nicht mit Fürsorge und Sorgfalt, sondern beinahe mutwillig nachlässig, mit einem dünnen, sadistischen Lächeln, fast, als würde sie geradezu auf einen winzigen, aber doch tödlichen Fehler in der Dosis, eine Verwechslung des Fläschchens oder ein anderes Missgeschick hoffen, ohne es explizit herbeizuführen.  
>Sie empfand für das Mädchen, dessen blassen, gebrechlichen Körper sie soeben aufs genauste untersucht hatte, keinerlei Zuneigung, und in Anbetracht dessen, was sie gerade in diesen Raum geschleppt hatte, steigerte die Wut, die sie ohnehin schon wegen dessen bloßer Existenz auf das First Child hatte, ins unermessliche.<br>Es war ihr gar nichts anderes übrig zu blieben, als zu bemerken, was das für ein Buch war, dass sie da mit sich führte – von Yui Ikari. Na klar. Die falsche Blondine konnte sich schon sehr gut denken, warum der perverse alte Bastard das seinem kleinen, hübschen Frankenstein-Plastikpüppchen zum Lesen gegeben hatte. Jetzt, wo die Frucht, die er gesät hatte, langsam zur Reife kam, wollte der Herr ihr etwas an Input gegeben, damit sie sich etwas mehr wie das Original benahm, diese billige Imitation von Leben.  
>Als ob das Buch da helfen würde – Das tumbe Ding sagte ja nicht einmal Bescheid, wenn mit ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung war, gut möglich, dass sie einfach in einer Ecke rumliegen und innerhalb eines Tages krepieren würde, wenn sie niemand herumkommandierte.<br>Aber die Frage war ja, ob der gute Commander das überhaupt sah – Wenn er nicht unwahrscheinlich stolz auf seine lächerliche kleine Schöpfung wäre, würde er sie, die eigentlich seine Geliebte sein sollte, nicht auf solch entwürdigende Weise provozieren. Kein Zweifel, dieser Mann musste sich leichtfertig mit Gott verwechselt haben. Dieses Buch war ähnlich wie die erblühenden Kurven, die das stille Mädchen mit der unmenschlichen Seele allem Siechtum zu trotz entwickelt hatte, einer der Vorboten dafür, dass er die Wissenschaftlerin schon bald nicht mehr brauchen würde… Und er wagte es, ihr das einfach so ins Gesicht zu werfen!  
>Von diesem Ärger getrieben trieb sie die Injektionsnadel in das Fleisch seines liebten Spielzeugs. Sie bemühte sich nicht im Geringsten darum, das verursachen von Schmerzen zu vermeiden, es war ja nicht so, als ob sie sich beklagen könnte.<br>Sie könnte dieses Ding wahrscheinlich grün und blau prügeln und mit dünnen Drähten würgen, ohne dass es auf die Idee kommen würde, um Hilfe zu rufen.  
>Und gerade deshalb widerte es sie so an.<br>„Die übrigen Messwerte sind normal." Erzählte sie dem nackten Homunculus, der bleich wie eine Schaufensterpuppe vor ihr auf der Untersuchungsbank saß.  
>Wenn ‚nackt' denn das richtige Wort war – Diese übergroßen Sexpuppe, die sich Ikari und Fuyutsuki da gebastelt hatte, schien ja nicht das geringste Schamgefühl zu haben.<br>Kleidung war etwas für Menschen, bei diesem Retortenprodukt war es nur natürlich, dass es unverhüllt war, wenn ihre Funktion das verlangte. Man hätte den Ton ihre Worte für undankbarer Weise nicht erwiderte Freundlichkeit halten können, aber es war nur eine angewöhnte, professionelle Höflichkeit, die eben erwartet wurde. „Du fühlst doch sonst nichts Ungewöhnliches an deinem Körper, oder?"  
>„Nein."<br>Sie legte die Spritze auf einem Tablett ab und griff sich die Pflaster.  
>„Und Abweichungen bei deinem Bewusstsein gibt es auch nicht…?"<br>„Nein."  
>Sie befestigte das Pflaster. Dessen nähere Umgebung war mit deutlichen Injektionsnarben durchsetzt – Der Bedarf an Spritzen war groß, die Regenerationsfähigkeit des künstlichen Menschen verschwindend gering.<br>Abschätzig musterte die Wissenschaftlerin die abgelegten, da es sich bei ihnen nicht um ihren Plugsuit handelte, vermutlich zum Schlafen bestimmten Kleider des synthetischen Mädchens. Der Gedanke, gegen so etwas zu verlieren, war geradezu lachhaft und brachte Bosheit hervor.  
>„Aber, aber du Arme. Du hast ja immer noch solche langweile Unterwäsche… Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir etwas hübschere besorge?" fragte sie mit einem unaufrichtigen Lächeln.<br>„Es wäre kein Problem."  
>Na bitte. Provozieren konnte sie auch. Das sollte dem Bastard eine Lehre sein.<br>Aber warum warten, bis der Kerl sein Püppi das nächste Mal auspackte, wenn es auch schneller ging…? Noch eins draufzusetzen, war das Risiko durchaus Wert: „Warum fragst du denn nicht Commander Ikari, ob er dir welche kauft?"  
>„Es besteht kein Grund dazu."<br>„Verstehe." Verdammtes Gör. Das Schlimmste war, dass sie sich ihr ja nicht mal willentlich wiedersetzte… „Wir sind hier fertig. Zieh dich an und geh ins Bett, dass du auch ausgeschlafen bist, falls du gebraucht wirst."  
>Und genau das tat das artifizielle Kind dann auch, gehorsam wie ein Roboter.<br>Natürlich nicht, ohne vorher ihr Buch aufzusammeln.  
>Verdammt… wie viel würde wegen dieses Mädchens wohl noch leiden müssen?<p>

-

Halb im Schlaf und doch noch halb in der Schwebe zwischen Wachen und Träumen versuchte Mayumi trotz des schmerzenden Pochens in ihrem inneren, dass seid Anbruch der Dunkelheit wieder deutlich zu spüren gewesen war, ihre Ruhe zu finden.  
>In einem dünnen, unschuldig wirkenden Pyjama in zartem pastellrosa lag sie gut zugedeckt in ihrem Bett, umgeben von Finsternis, sich mit beiden Händen die Körpermitte haltend. Hatten die Beschwerden ihren Schlaf zunächst behindert, so bewirkten sie jetzt, wo das Mädchen zu müde war, um von ihnen weiter davon abgehalten zu werden, dass sich ihre Träume beschleunigten, intensivierten und voll wilder Farben überschlugen.<br>Während das Pochen ihr leise, erstickte Schmerzenslaute entlockte, so schien es die schlaftrunkenen Reste ihres Bewusstseins doch nur selben Zeit mit etwas zu verbinden, als würde jeder einzelne Schlag dieses finsteren Herzens eine Abrissbirne gegen ein schweres Stahltor schleudern und es so allmählich zum Bersten bringen.  
>Sie fand sich selbst in einem Zugabteil wieder, und auch, wenn sie die Örtlichkeiten nicht erkannte, egal, wie fremd sie ihr trotz der Tatsache, dass Züge doch etwas normales, alltägliches waren, war ihr die Situation vertraut.<br>Der Eindruck, dass das hier die Erinnerungen von jemand anderem waren, umschwebte sie wie ein immaterielles Gespenst, das die Wärme aus der Luft sog, doch es hätten genauso gut ihre sein können, weil sie diese Situation schon so oft erlebt hatte.  
>Es geschah immer wieder, zuletzt vor wenigen Tagen – Sie saß in einem Zug, der sie an einen fremden Ort führte, und hatte nichts als eines ihrer Bücher, an das sie sich festklammern konnte. Natürlich trug sie ein Buch bei sich, sie mochte ja Bücher.<br>Die Geschichten, von denen sie erzählen, handelten immer von mutigen, starken Menschen, die außergewöhnliche, große Taten vollbrachten und auch die härtesten Umstände meisterten. Selbst die ängstlichen, schwachen Personen wurden in diesen Geschichten zumeist beschützt oder aber fanden jemanden, der sie beschützte…  
>Selbst die Protagonisten der dunkelsten Geschichten waren es immerhin noch wert, dass man über sie erzählte und auf die eine oder andere Weise bemerkenswert; Es gab keine wirklich unwichtigen oder langweiligen Personen, sonst wäre es ja eine schlechte Geschichte.<br>Deshalb mochte sie es, sich in diese Fantasiewelten zurückzuziehen – Weil diese so viel besser waren als die schreckliche Welt, in der sie täglich leben musste, wenn immer sie nicht in ihre Bücher versunken war. Es waren ja nicht mal ihre eigenen Fantasien, sonders die anderer, außergewöhnlicher Menschen… Sie war nicht die Sorte von Mensch, der Geschichten erzählen konnte, oder jemand, über den man eine Geschichte erzählen konnte.  
>Sie war in keiner Hinsicht außergewöhnlich oder bemerkenswert, sondern existierte immer nur im Hintergrund. Sie war kein Mensch, der lobenswert wäre, und sie war auch nicht der Typ, der lächeln oder lachen konnte.<br>Sie war ein Mensch, der es schwer fand, sich mit Worten auszudrücken, und blieb daher meistens still… Deshalb würde auch nie jemand von den Ängsten und wilden, qualvollen Gefühlen in ihrem Inneren erfahren.  
>Aber, dieser Mensch, der sich im Hintergrund hielt und die Klappe hielt… Sie hasste ihn.<br>Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen!  
>So ein Mensch… war auch ihre Mutter gewesen, immer still, immer alles für sich behaltend, nie ausdrückend, was sie gelitten hatte… Zumindest so lange, bis ihre damals gerademal vierjährige Tochter sie gefunden hatte, nachdem sie sich die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt hatte…<br>Sie hasste solche Menschen…  
>Sie konnte den Eindruck, den andere von ihr hatten, nur zu gut verstehen… so ein Mensch verdiente es, dass man sich über sie lustig machte… ja, selbst den einen Jungen, der ihr mal nur zur persönlichen Belustigung mit einem Messer gedroht hatte… sie würde sich ja am liebsten selbst das Messer reinhauen.<br>Ihr Leben war ja nicht besser als das eines Fisches, sie konnte nicht lächeln, und nicht sprechen und…-  
>Die Widerrede schickte ihr ein Teil ihrer selbst von dem sie gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er existierte, in Form eines stillen Bildes, genauer gesagt, dem Abbild eines einzelnen Jungens, dessen Erscheinung ihr sozusagen als Leidensgenosse, der die selbe Einsamkeit kannte, die selbe Narbe auf seiner Seele trug, und es doch irgendwo geschafft hatte, gegenüber zu sitzen schien.<br>Sie wusste gar nicht, dass sie so etwas konnte, „wiedersprechen"…. Aber es war ja nur sich selbst gegenüber, im Stillen, und nicht überzeugend. Vor sich sah sie, was wohl eine Art „lebender Beweis" sein sollte, oder vielleicht eine Art Memo, eine Notiz, die ihr die letzten Tage ins Gedächtnis rufen, und sie dazu bringen sollte, sich selbst ermutigend zuzugestehen, dass sie ja doch mit anderen lachen und zu ihnen sprechen konnte, dass sie bemerkt worden war und vor hatte, sich noch viel mehr bemerkbar zu machen, sodass alle auf ihrer neuen Schule sie sehen würden…  
>Ikari-kun… Ja, es machte den Anschein, als ob dieser Junge sich für sie interessieren würde…<br>Aber was hieß das schon…?  
>Welche Garantie hatte sie, dass er sie nicht auch noch verstoßen, verlassen oder verraten würde…? Am Ende wurde sie doch von allen verraten, ganz genau, wie von ihrer Mutter.<br>So musste es wohl sein…die einzigen, die sie niemals verraten hatten, waren ihre geliebten Bücher...  
>Den Grund für ihre Tränen nicht ganz verstehend, nachdem ihre Erinnerungen an ihre Vision hinter dem Schleier am großen Tor zur Traumwelt zurückgeblieben waren, als sie von ihrem eigenen Schluchzen aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war, konnte Mayumi dennoch nicht die an eine hellseherische Prophezeiung grenzende Vorahnung abschütteln, dass die Sonne ihr bei ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Reich der Finsternis eine Tragödie mitbringen würde.<br>Letztlich war an der Seite eines freundlichen Jungens vor einem großen Publikum zu singen etwas, wofür sie niemals bestimmt gewesen war.

_  
>(1) Zunächst einmal meine Pflicht als treuer Fan: Höret die frohe Botschaft! Evangelion 3.0 wurde kürzlich für den Herbst 2012 angesagt!(Wir kriegen den Film also noch vor dem Weltuntergang zu sehen :)) Die, die nicht schon längst Bescheid wissen, sollten sich unbedingt mal den frisch erschienen neuen Trailer ansehen. Ich sag nur: Asuka IN SPACE! Etwas unfertig sieht das CGI ja noch aus, aber ich bin ja froh, dass die überhaupt mal mit der Animation angefangen haben… Und das wir jetzt nicht mehr so im Limbo schweben, sondern zumindest eine vage Zeitangabe haben.<br>(2) Weiter in 15: [You Are Your Own Reason For Being Born You]


	32. 15: Leere Versprechungen

Love, love is a verb  
>Love is a doing word<br>Fearless on my breath

Gentle impulsion  
>Shakes me, makes me lighter<br>Fearless on my breath

Teardrop on the fire  
>Fearless on my breath<p>

Nine night of matter  
>Black flowers blossom<br>Fearless on my breath  
>Black flowers blossom<br>Fearless on my breath

Teardrop on the fire  
>Fearless on my...<p>

Water is my eye  
>Most faithful mirror<br>Fearless on my breath  
>Teardrop on the fire<br>Of a confession  
>Fearless on my breath<br>Most faithful mirror  
>Fearless on my breath [ i]

Teardrop on the fire  
>Fearless on my breath<p>

You're stumbling a little  
>You're stumbling a little<br>-Massive Attack,'Teardrop'[/ i]

Ayanami Rei – Bandagen. Mysterien. Gleichgültigkeit. Objekt der Faszination. Mutter.  
>Shikinami Asuka Langley – Mädchen. Verwirrend. Beeindruckend. Unergründlich. Sex.<br>Katsuragi Misato – Erwachsene. Vorgesetzte. Aufdringlich. Soldatin. Familie.  
>Makinami Mari Illustrious – Fremde. Bestie. Sand im Getriebe. Freundlichkeit. Wandel.<br>Ikari Gendo – Harsch. Commander. Hass. Wut. Vater. Vater. Vater…  
>Noch viele, viele mehr.<br>Menschen, die er kannte. Menschen, die ihn kannten.  
>Vertraute Orte. Misatos Wohnung. Die Schule. Reis Wohnung. Das NERV-Hauptquartier.<br>Alles rauschte an ihm vorbei wie ein Film oder ein Theaterstück, dass er schon oft genug gesehen hatte, um es auswendig zu können. Die Gestalten tänzelten über die Bühne, in langsam-plätschernden und doch Zeitweise fast schon schmerzhaft abruptem Stil von Geschehnissen erzählte, die er bereits kannte, von solchen, die er noch nicht kennen sollte, solche, von denen er nie hätte wissen sollen, und auch solche, bei denen er sich wünschte, nie von ihnen erfahren zu haben, alle entfalteten sich wie die Handlung einer griechischen Tragödie, und noch darüber hinaus, ließen sozusagen ihren Quellcode erkennen, die inneren Gedanken, die verborgenen Motivationen, die wirklich vom tiefsten Herzen her gemeinsten Worte, die unausgesprochen geblieben waren.  
>„Bitte verlass mich nicht."<br>„Bitte gib mich nicht auf."  
>„Bitte bring mich nicht um."<br>Die ganze Geschichte war ein einziger Strudel aus tiefster Verzweiflung und süßester Ektase, als hätte jemand ein großes Loch in die Welt gerissen und damit Himmel und Hölle zu einer Einheit verbunden.  
>Er selbst fand sich alledem hilflos ausgesetzt im Mittelpunkt dieses Strudels, und doch war es ihm, als sei da eine Distanz zwischen ihm und dem wahnwitzigen Geschehen, als sähe er es, ohne wirklich davon Teil zu sein, wie einen Film oder eine Erinnerung, von einem Ort, der jenseits alledem lag, am Ende davon oder vielleicht irgendwie darüber.<br>Was das für ein Ort war…?  
>Nun, er war sich sicher, dass er sich nie in dieser Örtlichkeit befunden hatte, und dass das, von dem er wusste, dass es hier gleich geschehen war, physisch unmöglich war. Sie hätten unter den Umständen, die ihm bekannt waren, gar nicht zum selben Art am selben Ort sein können, und schon gar nicht an diesem. Das war ja alles hier irre und unmöglich, aber diese… relativ normale Art von Unmöglichkeit irritierte ihn doch am meisten.<br>Gerade die Art von Unmöglichkeit, die man der recht schlichten Örtlichkeit auf den ersten Blick nicht ansehen würde. Sicher war er nie an diesem Ort gewesen, aber an sich sah die Halle wie eine gewöhnliche Aula oder ein normaler Vorführungsraum aus, mit einem ganz gewöhnliche Vorhang, einem völlig normalen Parkettboden und Allerweltsscheinwerfern; Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte man seltsam-vertraute Details wie das grüne „Exit"-Schild an der Tür, Schalter für die Lichttechnik, bereitstehende Bühnenbilder und Klebestreifen, deren Positionierung auf dem Boden wohl indizieren sollte, wie die zurzeit zu mehreren Stapeln organisiert in einer Ecke stehenden Klappstühlchen anzuordnen seinen, wenn jemand kam, um sich das Theaterstück anzusehen. Aber es war niemand da, der hätte zusehen können, der ganze Raum war abgeschlossen und völlig leer, bis auf einen verzerrten Lichtkegel, an dessen Rand ein einzelner Klappstuhl stand, gerade noch so auf der Linie balancierend, die Sein und Nichtsein voneinander trennte.  
>Niemand außer ihm war hier… und auch dabei, ob er selbst hier war, war er sich nicht ganz sicher… Es kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor, und nicht einmal nur von hier. Es hatte da einen weiteren, kleineren Vorfall gegeben, vorher, irgendetwas mit EVA 01…<br>Etwas, dass noch nicht geschehen sein sollte…  
>Doch Wörter wie „vorher" und „nachher" schienen hier ihre Bedeutung verloren zu haben, als sei die Zeit kurzzeitig außer Kraft gesetzt worden… Und deshalb war er sich auch so sicher, diesen Ort hier eigenhändig in tausende kleine Splitter zerschlagen zu haben, wonach ihn alle anderen wärmstens empfangen hatten… oder war er erst eine halbe Ewigkeit allein herumgeirrt, bevor Asuka zu ihm gestoßen war? Gerade das Ende der Geschichte schien alles zu verschwimmen… es wollte und wollte einfach kein „Nachher" auftauchen, nichts, was besonders lange nach der Rückkehr von Leid und Einsamkeit, aber auch von Einzigartigkeit und Freunde in diese Welt passiert war.<br>Trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass er das hier, in welcher Form auch immer, beendet hatte.  
>„Hast du das wirklich?"<br>Das Klappstühlchen, dessen Umgebung bis jetzt scharf von einem winzigen Lichtkegel umgeben war, wurde von einem durch die nun geöffnete Tür eintretenden Schwall von Licht zusammen mit einem guten Stück des Parkettbodens erleuchtet, der sich nun halb und halb in Licht und Schatten legte.  
>Sich plötzlich darüber klarwerdend, dass er sich in dem besagten Klappstuhl befand, folgte Shinji dem langen Schatten der Person im Türrahmen bis zu seiner Quelle, um dort sein eigenes Ebenbild samt Cello vorzufinden.<br>„Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht war ich zu schwach, und meine Entschlüsse unehrlich… Vielleicht habe ich nie aufgehört, mir etwas vorzumachen, sondern nur versucht, mir selbst weiszumachen, etwas gelernt zu haben… Vielleicht waren meine Einsichten ja nur Schall und Rauch…" gab er zu.  
>„Wollten wir mit dieser Einstellung nicht eigentlich aufhören?" entgegnete sein Doppelgänger in der Tür mit einer durch und durch unpassende Gelassenheit, fast schon ein wenig kindisch-belustigt klingend. „Du müsstest doch am besten wissen, wie du entschieden hast… Und wenn diese Entscheidung sich auch auf deine Handlung ausgewirkt hat, ist es im Grunde egal, welche Ängste und Zweifel da noch irgendwo dabei waren, nicht? Es zählt am Ende nur, was du getan hast…"<br>„Ich weiß… Es ist schrecklich…"  
>„Schrecklich? Meinst du nicht wundervoll?"<br>„Aber… wenn es ist, wie du sagst dann… Ja, ich weiß, was ich entschieden habe, und dass hier ist es nicht…"  
>„Das stimmt." Sein Ebenbild im Türrahmen kicherte etwas. „Nur ein trotziges Kind würde meinen, dass sein Wille ohne weiteres wahr wird. Das ändert natürlich nichts daran, dass der Wille schon mal eine wichtige Grundvoraussetzung ist… aber das hatten wir alles schon tausende Male, nicht?"<br>„Ja aber… Was geschieht hier?"  
>Sein Gegenstück kicherte erneut. „Da ich du bin, kann ich dir das leider nicht sagen. Wieso denkst du, ich wüsste darauf eine Antwort…?"<br>Shinji senkte seinen Blick. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, wenn ich sonst fragen sollte…"  
>„Vielleicht weiß ja Ayanami eine Antwort." Mutmaßte sein Ebenbild.<br>„Ayanami…? Wieso Ayanami?"  
>Sein Abbild in der Tür schien wieder höchst belustigt.<br>„Was… was ist bitte so witzig…?" fragte er, teils etwas vorwurfsvoll, zur selben Zeit aber auch deutlich beschämt und mittlerweile auch sichtlich verunsichert.  
>„Na, du hast mich schon wieder gefragt."<br>„Ach ja du… kannst es mir ja nicht sagen, stimmt…"  
>„Doch. Kann ich."<br>Shinji blickte überrascht zu seinem Gegenstück auf.  
>„Aber das ist ja gerade der Punkt. Warum fragst du nach etwas, dass du schon ganz genau weißt?"<br>Und dann durchzuckte es ihn wie einen Blitz, an ihm vorbeirauschend wie ein vorgespultes Videoband, dessen Tonspur zu einem einzigen, ohrenbetäubenden Quietschen, nein, viel mehr einem unmenschlichen, hohen Schrei verschmolz, ein Lied bestehend aus nur einem einzelnen, entsetzlichen Laut, der in seiner eigenen Stimme abgefasst war.  
>Gesichter, die sich im Gleichtakt in seine Richtung umdrehen.<br>Blicke, die ihn zwar zu bemerken, aber nichts zu erkennen schienen.  
>Ein und dasselbe unmögliche Grinsen dort, wo keine Seele hätte sein sollen.<br>Ein und dasselbe, es war immer wieder genau dasselbe Gesicht, ein Gesicht, das seinem eignen so ähnelte, ein Gesicht, das er nur aus verschwommenen Kindheitserinnerungen kennen sollte, ihm aber zugleich jeden Tag in der Schule begegnete.  
>Ein Gesicht das er in der Größe eines Gebirges vor sich liegen gesehen hatte, in zwei gespalten, voneinander abrutschend, das Auge von innen heraus aufgeplatzt wie eine Kirsche bei Regen, dass selbe, widerliche Lächeln aus den Tanks, dass sich mit den ähnlichen Anblicken in niedlichen Momenten unschuldiger Zweisamkeit mischte und sie zu einer toxischen Brühe vermengte.<br>Das Gesicht… das Gesicht dieser gigantischen Frauenleiche aus seinen Visionen, das war… das war…  
>Nein er… sollte das gar nicht wissen, er… konnte sich an das Gesicht seiner Mutter doch gar nicht erinnern, er musste da doch etwas durcheinander gebracht haben…<br>Da schien ein dunkler Kloß zwischen seinem Nervenzellen zu sein, den irgendein Teil seiner selbst mit aller Macht zu erhalten versuchte, damit er nicht diese Schlussfolgerung zog, damit er ja nicht dieses Gesicht sah, oder es zumindest nicht erkannte.  
>Und doch sagte schon allein die schiere Anwesenheit dieses Klumpens mehr, als er wissen wollte… und nahm ihm jedes Interesse daran, weiter nachzufragen oder nachzudenken; Es reichte aus, um zu ahnen, das Dinge hinter diesem Siegel lagen, die noch weitaus unerträglicher waren als die gegenwärtige Situation.<br>Doch das allein nahm ihr nicht ihren Schrecken.  
>„Aber was… soll ich jetzt tun…"<br>Seid Ebenbild stieß sich von dem Teil des Türrahmens ab, an den es sich bis jetzt gelehnt hatte, und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen tragend.  
>„Na das ist doch mal eine gute Frage, die du dir selbst stellen solltest. Was solltest du tun… Was würdest du denn gerne tun? Was möchtest du? Das alles hier endet…?"<br>„Sicher doch aber… ich kann nicht-"  
>„Dann überlegt doch mal, was du kannst. Wer bin ich denn? Warum bin ich denn hier? Was für ein Werkzeug halte ich denn in meiner Hand?"<br>Zumindest die letzte Frage war leicht beantwortet – Sein Double trug die Tragetasche mit dem Cello zu sich… und wenn er so dem Schatten bis zu dessen anderen Ende an seinen eigenen Füßen folgte, stellte er fest, dass dies bei ihm auch der Fall war – Irgendjemand schien sogar daran gedacht zu haben, schon mal einen Notenständer vor seiner Nase aufzubauen und das Stück aufzuschlagen, alles in weiser Vorsorge, damit er wirklich nur noch die Kiste öffnen, das Instrument hervorholen und mit dem Spiel beginnen musste.  
>Da es das zu sein schien, was von ihm erwartet wurde, und ihm nichts, am wenigsten von allen sein eigenes Hirn, andere Vorschläge liefern wollte, tat er genau das und befreite das Instrument aus dessen Transporthülle, und begann spontan, nur so zu Testzwecken die ersten paar Takte des vor ihm aufgeschlagenen Musikstücks daraus hervor zu streichen.<br>Schon nach den ersten paar Noten warf er seufzend das Handtuch; Er hatte doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass er so etwas nicht konnte, und auch nie können würde.  
>Wieso hatte es denn ausgerechnet ihn getroffen, aus einem schlechten Witz des launischen Schicksals heraus?<br>Es gab sicher tausende, nein hunderttausende von anderen, mit denen die Welt besser dran gewesen wäre… also wieso er?

„Wieso du? Na weil wir wohlmöglich noch zu spät kommen werden, nur, weil du so eine Schlafmütze bist!" entgegnete Asuka ärgerlich, die Hände ineinander verzahnend während sie ihre Arme kurz etwas streckte. „Also beeil dich wenigstens jetzt!"  
>Shinji, der seine Mitbewohnerin noch etwas verschlafen auf den Schulweg folgte, hätte das ja gerne getan, aber der Stapel an in Plastikaufbewahrungen verpackten Kuchen und Torten, dessen Beförderung das Second Child zu seinem exklusiven „Privileg" erklärt zu haben schien, verlangte ihm schon bei mäßigen Geschwindigkeiten einen nicht unerheblichen Balanceakt ab, zumal er schon damit merkliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, daran vorbeizugucken, und Hinten über seinem Rucksack auch noch einen schweren, sperrigen Instrumentenkasten zu transportieren hatte, der optimistisch gesehen zumindest als Gegengewicht zu den Backwaren dienten.<br>Asuka, die ihm wie man aus ihren Beschwerden schließen konnte, ein Stück voraus war, hatte jedoch bis auf den Kegs in ihrer Schultasche nicht das geringste Fitzelchen Süßkram dabei – anscheinend war es die Aufgabe eines Mannes, die Sachen zu schleppen.  
>Wie vieles an ihr war auch das in dünn verhüllte Heuchelei getränkt; Wehe dem armen Tropf, der in ihrer Nähe zu sagen wagte, irgendetwas sei Arbeit für Mädchen – Aber umgekehrt war es ihr nur allzu recht, zumindest, bis sie wollte, dass ihr Essen auf dem Tisch stand, worauf es ihr dann relativ Schnurz war, ob es eine „männliche" Arbeit war, solange sie sich nur nicht mit den bescheidenen Kochkünsten der einzigen weiteren Frau in ihrem Haushalt zufrieden geben musste.<br>Aber es war schon okay… Er freute sich, mit ihr zur Schule gehen zu können.  
>„…Entschuldigung…" begann er daher etwas unterwürfig. „…Es ist nur, dass ich… in letzter Zeit nicht besonders-"<br>„Ach spar dir deine Ausreden! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du diese ewigen Entschuldigungen lassen sollst?"  
>Ja, da hatte sie wohl recht… Er hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, sondern war, wie ihm im Nachhinein klar wurde, wohl blindlings seiner Gewohnheit gefolgt.<br>Es war gar nicht so leicht… sich zu ändern. Weiß der Geier, ob es denn überhaupt möglich war.  
>Gesenkten Hauptes hinter Asuka her trottend, soweit dies die Torten nicht unterbanden, fragte er sich, ob er je dazu in der Lage sein würde, diese paar Schritte Abstand, die da zwischen ihm und der rothaarigen EVA-Pilotin lagen, zu überwinden.<br>Beinahe hätte er etwas Ähnliches getan, und diese Träume erwähnt, deren verwirrende, mitunter grauenerregende Intensität ihren Tribut forderte; Er legte sich ins Bett, um sich zu erholen und zur Ruhe zu kommen, nur, um von diesen ermüdenden Vision heimgesucht zu werden, und ermattet und zermürbt daraus aufzuwachen, in Schweiß gebadet, als ob er gerade eine anstrenge Sportart betrieben hätte. Tagsüber plagten ihn dann die Fragen darüber, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte – Er hatte Yui schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr getroffen, nichts mehr von irgendwelchen Massenmorden gehört, und auch die „Die-Welt-Ist-Falsch"s waren merklich weniger geworden. Auch, wenn er hoffte, dass das hieß, das alles wieder irgendwie normal war, so fühlte er sich doch irgendwo unsicher und im ungewissen Dunkel stehen gelassen. Es war schon verständlich, dass er sich da auch wenn die letzten Kämpfe eigentlich erfolgreich und unkompliziert verlaufen waren, doch etwas mitgenommen fühlte – Er hatte ohnehin nie ein besonders hartes Nervenkostüm besessen.  
>Aber er konnte ohnehin nichts daran ändern, und Asuka war wohl die letzte Person auf der Welt, von der er Besorgnis oder Mitgefühl erwarten könnte…<p>

„Hey, Shinji!"  
>Begründet durch die Verwirrtheit, die oft damit einherging, dass man aus tiefen Gedankensphären heraus wieder zurück auf den Erdboden geholt wurde, gelang es dem Third Child erst, die Stimme zuzuordnen, als der winkende Arm seines besten Freundes die Ecke seines Blickfeldes oft genug gestreift hatte, um von seinem noch halb in den Wolken hängenden Verstand wahrgenommen zu werden.<br>Auch wenn die Reaktion bescheiden und nicht besonders überschwänglich war, so erschien der Umschlag von sorgengetrübt zu vorfreudig doch schnell genug vollzogen zu sein.  
>Doch das war angesichts des ganzen Auflaufs, der ihn da erwartete, nur allzu verständlich; da standen sie doch wirklich, alle auf einen Haufen.<br>Der Gruß und das Gewinke gingen, wie man es sich eigentlich vorstellen konnte, auf Toujis Kappe, doch er war offensichtlich nicht der einzige, der sich wohl sehr freute, das Third Child zu sehen. Kensuke, Nagato und Mayumi waren zwar nicht aufgedreht genug, um dies in ähnlich auffälliger Weise für alle hier zur Schau zu stellen, aber ihre Gesichtsdrücke hellten sich doch bedeutend auf, als sie merkten, dass er sie entdeckt und zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.  
>Das war schon eine verrückte Sache, dass es doch tatsächlich Menschen gab, die sich freuten, ihn zu Gesicht zu bekommen.<br>Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich je daran gewöhnen, oder es auch nur wirklich glauben würde; Als er die Realität gerade erst als solche verarbeitet und den ersten Schritt in ihre Richtung getan hatte, umschwärmten sie ihn bereits.  
>„Was hast du denn da?" fragte Kensuke direkt, seine Aufmerksamkeit den ganzen Plastikgefäßen in den Armen seines Freundes zuwendend.<br>„Oh, das…"  
>Würden sie wohl sauer sein, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er Asuka geholfen hatten?<br>„Sieh an, sieh an, der Rest des Idiotenquartetts!" meldete sich das Second Child zu Wort. Sie fühlte sich dadurch, dass keiner der Anwesenden sie beachtete, sondern wegen ihres nichtsnutzigen Mitbewohners so einen Zirkus veranstaltete, nur ein klitzekleines bisschen stehen gelassen, und das stimmte sie schon mal nicht fröhlich, und auch die Anwesenheit dieses Mädchens besänftigte sie nicht gerade – Das sie sie bei ihrer „Begrüßung" nicht gesondert erwähnt hatte, lag ganz sicher nicht daran, dass sie sie nicht bemerkt hatte.  
>Natürlich war es bei weiten unter ihrer Würde, sich den Namen von jemandem zu merken, der genauso gut „Loser" quer über ihre Stirn geschrieben haben könnte. Introvertierte Bücherwürmer, pah! Aber dass sie es gewesen war, die gestern mit Shinji den Klassenraum betreten hatte, dass hatte, oder vielmehr konnte sie als selbstrespektierende Person nicht übersehen. „Tja, das ist unser Beitrag zum heutigen Schulfest!" beantwortete sie prahlerisch gestikulierend die Frage ihres Mitschülers. „Eigentlich hätte ich ja was Besseres vor gehabt als Kuchen zu backen, aber da scheinbar alle anderen dazu zu faul war, musste ich mich halt opfern…"<br>Die Jungs konnten sich sehr gut denken, dass es in erster Linie Shinji war, der sich da geopfert hatte, und sein wenig begeisterter Gesichtsausdruck schien das zu bestätigen.  
>„Wobei ich ja zugebe, dass unser Papasöhnchen hier ebenfalls mitgeholfen hat."<br>Hatte er da richtig gehört…?  
>„…jedenfalls damit, das Zeug zu tragen."<br>Hach. Es wäre ja auch zu schön, um wahr zu sein.  
>„Stimmt das etwa?" empörte sich Touji. Jedoch nicht aus den Gründen, die sein kuchenbeladener Freund zunächst vermutet hätte: „Nimm's mir nicht übel, Kumpel, aber wie kann das sein, dass du dich von einem Mädchen dazu einspannen lässt, ihr Zeug zu schleppen?"<br>„Man nennt es gemeinhin „ein Gentleman sein"." Erläuterte Kensuke angesichts der etwas antiquierten Weltsicht seines Gefährten selbst etwas belustigt.. „Trotzdem zeugt es schon von ziemlich niederen Charakterzügen, die Hilfsbereitschaft seiner Mitbewohner derart auszunutzen…"  
>„Was genau willst du damit andeuten, Freundchen?" gab Asuka ärgerlich zurück.<br>Kensuke hatte zwar weil Schmerzen im Allgemeinen nicht gut waren, zunächst vorgehabt, die Angelegenheit friedlich zu beenden, aber bevor er dazu Gelegenheit hatte, kam ihn sein wesentlich hitzköpfigerer freund zuvor: „Genau das, was du denkst!" gab Touji provokant zurück, sich ihr demonstrativ in den Weg stellend, während Shinji nur hilflos dastand, versuchte, irgendwelche beschwichtigenden Gesten auszuführen, diese dann aber mitten drin abbrach, weil es wohl eh keinen Sinn machen würde. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er mit so vielen herumwurstelnden Leuten auf einem Haufen anfangen sollte – wenn er doch nur die Zeit hätte, sich um jeden davon einzeln zu kümmern… Er hatte es noch immer nicht so mit den Massenveranstaltungen, auch wenn deren Besetzung im wesentlichen aus seinem näheren Bekanntenkreis bestand.  
>Spätestens, als Asuka androhte, dass sie ihnen gleich „niedere Charakterzüge" geben würde, stand es doch mindestens außer Frage, dass die Situation zum Mäusemelken war.<br>Mayumi sah dies wohl ähnlich und blickte ihrerseits hilfesuchend zu Nagato, der entfernt wie eine vernünftige, ältere Person aussah, doch auch er wusste nicht so recht, was er von der Sache halten sollte – letztlich diktierte es ihm seine gute Erziehung doch, es zumindest zu versuchen, die drohende Schlägerei zu verhüten. Streitschlichten konnte er jedoch vergessen, dazu kannte er die zwei Streithähne viel zu gut.  
>Also musste es ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein.<br>„Vielleicht sollten wir… uhm, uns beeilen, zur Schule zu kommen, bevor wir Schwierigkeiten mit Horaki-san bekommen…" schlug er schließlich vor, in den inneren Kreis um das unglücksselige Third Child hineinschreitend und ihm eine der Torten abnehmend, die sich in dessen Armen auftürmten. „Wartet, wir werden euch damit besser etwas helfen, bevor es noch runter fällt. Schließlich wollen wir doch alle, dass wir für das Schulfest genügend Verpflegung haben, nicht…?"  
>Dem ganz und gar zustimmend übernahm auch Kensuke eine der Backwaren, auch, um an die Vernunft gewisser anderer Personen zu appellieren. Das besagte Individuum, genauer bezeichnet als Touji (für Asuka gab es in dieser Hinsicht keine Hoffnung) schien sich letztlich wohl auch eingestanden zu haben, dass die Streiterei wenig brachte, auch, weil er es nicht wirklich fertig bringen würde, ein jüngeres Mädchen zu verprügeln, egal, was für eine hochkarätige Zimtzicke sie war. Also half wohl nichts, außer sich wenn auch nicht ganz ohne Murren selbst am Süßwarentransport zu beteiligen.<br>Als dann aber Mayumi kam, um dem EVA-Piloten etwas von seiner Last abzunehmen, nicht deshalb als letztes kommend, weil sie faul war, sondern mehr, weil sie sich nicht so ganz in Asukas Nähe traute, wurde ihr die Torte augenblicklich entrissen.  
>"Nein, danke!" entgegnete Captain Shikinami entschieden. „Ich bin durchaus fähig, mich selbst um mein Projekt zu kümmern. Soweit kommt's noch, dass du die harten Früchte meiner Arbeit antatschst und am Ende noch auf den Boden purzeln lässt. Das wäre ja noch schöner!"<br>Durch die Feindseligkeit deutlich verunsichert blickte Mayumi, die auf ihre leeren Hände.  
>Was war das für eine… Vorahnung?<br>Noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte sie sich darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, doch jetzt erschien es ihr vernachlässigbar, ja, sicherlich ein Produkt ihrer eigenen Unsicherheit oder so etwas, vielleicht auch einfach eine Einbildung; Die Sonne schien, die Luft war frisch, der große Tag war gekommen, und alle um sie herum waren bei bester Laune…  
>Shinji, der noch einen letzten Kuchen bei sich trug, debattierte innerlich kurz darüber, ob es unhöflicher wäre, sie als einzige nichts tragen zu lassen, oder aber selbst alles abzugeben. (Das er ja noch den Kasten mit seinem allzu sperrigen Cello zu schleppen hatte, führte ihn diesbezüglich doch in Versuchung… )<br>Letztlich bestand seine Entscheidung darin, dass jede Antwort auf diese Frage sich im Wesentlichen erübrigen würden, wenn er weiter hier herumstand und grübelte, während der Rest der Gruppe sich in Richtung Schule bewegte – Seine Freunde würden auf ihn warten, bis er sie eingeholt hatte, Asuka aber nicht.  
>Wie waren die denn so plötzlich so weit gekommen?<br>Tja, nach den Anstrengungen des gestrigen Tages und der durch die Visionen sichtlich getrübten Schlafqualität konnte das wohl durchaus passieren…  
>Also vergewisserte er sich, dass er den verbliebenen Kuchen auch fest in der Hand hielt, bevor er ihr eilig hinterherspurtete.<p>

Schon, als der erste von ihnen einen Fuß auf das Schulgelände setzte, war es für das Third Child und seinen Freundeskreis klar ersichtlich, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, die sich wegen des Schulfests ernsthaft Mühe gemacht hatten, zumal bereits der Weg in den Schulhof unter einem bogenartigen, mit Krepppapierblumen verziertem Banner hindurchführte, das den ganzen Eltern, Geschwistern und Großeltern ganz klar anzeigte, wo die Party abging.  
>Auf dem Schulhof sah man etliche Schüler, die dabei waren, Tische aufzubauen und Dekorationen aufzuhängen; Hie und da kam auch mal jemand mit einem Plakat, das für das eigene Projekt werben sollte. Bis auf diese Vertreter gehörten jedoch die meisten fleißigen Bienchen hier zum Organisationskomitee, was sich daraus erschließen ließ, dass Gestern verkündet worden war, das sich bis auf dieses alle Schüler vor Beginn des Fests noch mal zu einer Besprechung in ihren zugehörigen Klassenzimmern zu erscheinen sahen.<br>Wer natürlich zwingend auch zu diesem Organisationskomitee gehörte, war Hikari, die es obwohl sie einer der jüngeren Schülerinnen hier war, dennoch auf sich genommen hatte, dafür zu sorgen, das auch alle machten, wie sie sollten – Touji machte einen leisen, aber scheinbar nicht ausreichend leisen Kommentar über ihre angebliche Herrschsüchtigkeit („Ist ja klar, dass die wieder Befehle durch die Gegend bellt… Vorbei die schönen alten Zeiten, wo es noch zu der guten Erziehung eines Mädchens gehörte, nett und angenehm zu sein…"), der ihn Asukas Zorn einbrachte – Das daraus folgende Tohuwabohu lenkte dann jedoch trotz Nagatos Streitschlichtungsversuchen die Aufmerksamkeit der besagten Klassensprecherin auf sich(„Was in aller Welt ist hier los? Müsst ihr nicht zu eurer Besprechung?"), was Asuka jedoch recht kam: „Nein, nein, hier ist gar nichts los. Außer dass der Häuptling des Idiotenquartetts es mal wieder nicht fertig gebracht hat, seine Klappe zu halten…"  
>Asuka wollte die Chance, die sich durch die Anwesenheit einer „Gleichgesinnten" ergab, nutzen, um ihren Frust auf die restlichen Mitglieder durch das kunstvolle Praktizieren der hohen Disziplin des Lästerns auszulassen, doch obgleich die Klassensprecherin ihr zustimmte, gab sie doch an, dass sie hier leider zu arbeiten habe.<br>Darauf meinte Asuka ohne zu zögern, dass sie ihr natürlich helfen würde, da sie anders als der Haufen von Freaks hinter ihr, der gerne schon mal vorgehen konnte, durchaus zu so etwas wie sozialem Verhalten fähig sei, wobei sie die Plastikkiste mit der Torte, die sie bei sich trug, kurzerhand von einer gehässigen Bemerkung, nach der diese auch ruhig mal mithelfen könnte, in Mayumis Hände stopfte, da diese gerade praktisch und vor allem mit leeren Händen in der Gegend herumstand.  
>Asuka konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sie amüsierte, die lächerliche Null, die von sich meinte, in einer Rivalität gegen sie bestehen zu können, herumzukommandieren.<br>Während sie nun also fröhlich ein angeregtes Pläuschchen mit ihrer besten Freundin führte, forderte Touji den Rest der Gruppe mit einem halb gemurrten „Gehen wir, Leute…" zum Weiterziehen aus, wogegen keiner von ihnen wirklich etwas zu erwidern wusste oder wollte.  
>Während sich die Jungs, die sie begleiteten, sich also auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer machten, blickte Mayumi ein kleines bisschen ungläubig auf das Gebäck in ihren Händen.<br>Es schien schwer zu glauben, wie sie… einfach so Teil dieser kleinen Gruppe hier geworden zu sein schienen. Irgendwie schien sie innerlich noch darauf zu warten, dass irgendwas schief ging; Die Freude, die sie durchfuhr, fühlte sich an wie ein unwirklicher Höhenflug, und alles Wissen, dass sie über die letzten vierzehn Jahre hinweg gesammelt hatte, von ihren vielen Enttäuschungen, selbstverständlichen Kindergartenweisheiten bis zu ihren simplen, in der Schule erworbenen Kenntnisse über die Grundzüge der Physik diktierten ihr, dass alles was hochkam, auch wieder runter kommen musste, dass jedes Mal, wenn sie die Strahlen der Sonne golden und wärmend auf ihrer Haut spürte, die Wolke, die das goldene Himmelslicht verdecken würde, nicht weit sein konnte.  
>Selbst der Wind, der über den Schulhof wehte, schien fröhlich zu sein und trug Blütenblätter mit sich, wie eine Braut, die sich vor ihrer Hochzeitsnacht Blumen ins Haar hatte flechten lassen; Seit dem Second Impact blühten die meisten Bäume nicht mehr alle zu festen Zeiten, sondern im Wesentlichen wann immer jeder einzelne Baum individuell Lust dazu hatte, und dieser hier, der Zwecks Dekoration und Luftqualität an den Rand dieses Schulhofes gepflanzt worden war, hatte sich aus allen möglichen Tagen im Jahr ausgerechnet diesen ausgesucht, um im Zenit seiner Blüte zu stehen, als seien seine Äste die winkenden Finger des Schicksals selbst.<br>Das war eine Szene, die in einen Traum gehörte, aber doch nicht in ihre Realität…  
>Genauso wie die Gleichzeitigkeit, mit der der EVA-Pilot die zweifelbedingte Trübung ihres Gemütszustandes bemerkte.<br>Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck wie sonst keiner, auch wenn seine Erfahrungen damit vor allem von der Rückseite kannte; Wissend um die Ängste, die damit einhergingen, wartete er, bis sich eine Gelegenheit bot, allein mit ihr zu sprechen, blieb zurück, als der Rest ihrer kleinen Gruppe aus dem Korridor in das Klassenzimmer einbog, und sprach sie dann wenn auch etwas zögerlich an: „…Ist alles in Ordnung, Yamagishi-san?"  
>„Ja… schon… Es ist nur… das ich das alles… kaum glauben kann…"<br>Trotz der vagen Formulierung wusste er nur zu gut, was gemeint ist, und beruhigte sie mit einem wenn auch etwas verlegen wirkendem Lächeln.  
>„…Ich… ich eigentlich auch nicht, Yamagishi-san."<br>Er brauchte eine unwesentliche Zeitspanne, um seine Gedanken so weit zu ordnen, dass er den nächsten Satz hinzusetzen konnte.  
>Shinji wusste selbst nicht, wo er die Worte hernehmen sollte, oder woher sie kamen, also sprach e einfach zügig weiter, in der Hoffnung, dass es keiner merken würde: „Aber das… das ändert nichts… das ändert nichts daran, dass es doch… passiert, nicht…? Und dass… das ist… gut, denke ich…"<br>Glücklicherweise erlöste sie ihn gerade dann durch ein Lächeln und ein nicken, als er endgültig nicht mehr wusste, was er sagen sollte. „Du hast Recht, Ikari-kun."  
>Ihre Augen schienen geradezu zu strahlen, als ihre Lippen wieder dieses nahezu himmlische Lächeln formten.<p>

Nachdem Instrumente, Torten et cetera erst mal auf einigen der leeren Schulbänken abgeladen worden waren, von denen auch nachdem die schrumpfende II-A-Klasse neulich in einen kleineren Raum verlegt worden war, noch mehr als genug zur Verfügung standen, beschloss das „Idiotenquartett" (plus Mayumi) die verbliebene Zeit bis zum Auftauchen des Lehrers für ihre ganz eigene Besprechung zu nutzen, sodass sie sich erst einmal um das herum, was normalerweise Mayumis Platz war, anordneten.  
>Freie Tische und Stühle gab es dafür genug, zumal die anderen Schüler sich für ähnliche Zwecke ebenfalls zu Grüppchen gesammelt hatten – irgendwer hatte sich sogar die Zeit genommen, seine Vorfreude auf das kommende Fest durch das Vollkritzeln der Tafel zum Ausdruck zu bringen, wo es unter anderem „Party! Party! Party!" hieß.<p>

„Der große Tag kann also ruhig gekommen!" schloss Touji das Gespräch über die letzten organisatorischen Kleinigkeiten dann schließlich an.  
>„Yep." Bestätigte Kensuke. „Und keine Sorge, nachdem ich sie schön zurechtgemixt habe, sind auch unsere CDs absolut perfekt!"<br>„Mh-hm." Bestätigte Shinji mit einem knappen Laut.  
>So kam also alles zusammen – im Wesentlichen mussten sie jetzt nur noch auf den Beginn des Festes warten und losspielen.<br>Seltsam, dass er sich gar nicht fragte, ob Misato wirklich kommen würde, sondern vielmehr ob es ihr gefallen würde, und auch das ohne großartige Versagensangst.  
>Selbst, dass sein Vater nicht hier sein würde, schien nur noch wie eine Tatsache am Rande; statt dessen stand er aufrecht da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich fast schon so etwas wie Stolz verspürend, ohne sich zu fragen, ob er das denn durfte.<br>Man könnte meinen, dass das, was er sah, als er seinen Blick zu seiner linken wendete, ausreichte um zu implizieren, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage „Ja" lautete – Mayumi stand ebenfalls in einer untypisch unbeschwerten Haltung da, keinen Versuch unternehmend, ihre Körpergröße irgendwie zu verstecken; Ihr Gesicht strahlte, sie hielt ihre Hände an den Fingerspitzen auf recht niedliche Art und Weise zusammengeführt, und dass das sein Verdienst sein könnte, löste Gefühle in ihm aus, nach denen er sich gesehnt hatte, ohne es recht zu wissen.  
>„Also dann, lass uns unser Bestes geben."<br>„Ja, genau."  
>Sie war so wahnsinnig niedlich, wenn sie fröhlich war.<br>Er wünschte sich, sie würde öfter lächeln.

BAM

Es geschah so schnell, dass man es eigentlich gar nicht richtig beschreiben konnte – Kaum, das Shinji die ersten Sinneseindrücke darüber registriert und verarbeitet hatte, war es auch vorbei.  
>Was zurück blieb, waren verhallende Schreie, umgestürzte Möbel und eine aufgeregte Masse panischer Schüler. Der Inhalt des Raumes musste irgendeine Linie passiert haben, bei der der größte Prozentsatz der Personen aufhörte, nach dem Regeln der Vernunft zu agieren, und ihr doch umso mehr gehorchten, indem sie in das herdenhafte Verhalten verfielen, dass sich nach simplen mathematischen Modellen in einem Computer simulieren ließ.<br>Die Backwaren, denen das Third Child Stunden seines Lebens geopfert hatte, waren auf den Boden geklatscht wie eine Handvoll Matsch, die von einem kleinen Kind durch die Gegend geworfen worden waren, und eine scheinbar zahllose Menge an Schuhen stampfte im Zuge der Aufregung mitten hindurch, die spritzenden Massen noch weiter verteilend, sodass sich auf dem Boden ein Universum aus Sprenkeln bildete.  
>Es war irgendwie unheimlich, dass sich seine gelegentlichen Ausflüge auf die Schippe des Todes auf sein „reales Leben" auswirken konnten – wäre er vor einer Weile noch konsterniert an dem Platz geblieben, an den ihn die Erschütterung geschleudert hatte, so fand er sich dabei, wie er statt einfach mit weit offenen Augen vor sich hin zu starren tatsächlich aufstand und sich seinen Freunden folgend zum Fenster begab; Man könnte glatt meinen, das Touji, Kensuke und Nagato es waren, die hier zur örtlichen Elitegruppe gehörten.<br>Sie waren es, die im Vergleich zu den teils wild durcheinanderschreienden Schülern die Nerven behalten zu haben schienen, und sich direkt daran machten, die Situation einzuschätzen.  
>Merkwürdigerweise schienen die vielen Ereignisse die sich in den letzten Monaten hier ereignet hatten sie, die nur am Rande darin verwickelt gewesen waren, mehr gestählt zu haben als denjenigen, der die Schlachten auch wirklich ausgetragen hatten.<br>Shinji hatte zwar reagiert, aber das Ganze war doch noch nicht so richtig in seinem Kopf angekommen… War das… ein Erdbeben?  
>Nein, natürlich nicht.<br>Es wunderte ihn, dass er so etwas „Normales" überhaupt noch in Betracht zog.  
>Wenn nicht seine bisherige Erfahrung ausreichte, um zu erkennen, was das war, so hätte er es wenigstens den Gesprächen seiner Mitschüler entnehmen können sollen:<br>„Das war eine Explosion." Hatte Kensuke praktisch direkt danach schon in dem Augenblick erkannt, in dem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.  
>„War das 'ne Bombe oder so?" fragte Touji, sich mit dem Unterarm an der Fensterscheibe abstützend, um trotz des Heizkörpers an der Wand besser hindurchsehen zu können.<br>„Nein." Entgegnete der der Militär-Otaku. „…Das ist…"  
>Ja, was war das?<br>Der Alarm, der kurz darauf ansprang, machte es im wesentlich offensichtlich.  
>Es war nur, das Shinji es nicht wahrhaben wollte.<br>Nicht jetzt.  
>Nicht ausgerechnet heute.<br>Nicht an so einem Tag wie diesem, der laut der Miniatur der Weltordnung in seinem Kopf eigentlich für etwas ganz, ganz anderes bestimmt gewesen war.  
>Warum musste so etwas ausgerechnet heute passieren und ihm alles, was er vorbereitet und fein sorgsam geplant hatte, erbarmungslos kaputt hauen?<br>Das Third Child hätte sich beinahe gefragt, warum er nicht einfach sein normales Leben mit seinen normalen Geschehnissen haben konnte, aber schon die Frage war irrsinnig.  
>Sein normales Leben war die leere, still dahinplätschernde Zeit bei seinem Lehrer gewesen.<br>Das hier, alles hier, alles, war er jetzt sein Leben nannte, war erkauft mit seinem Blut in der Schlacht.  
>Das war nun mal die Art von verfluchter Existenz, die er hier führte, und spätestens, als Asuka ihn aufforderte, dem ins Gesicht zu sehen („Papasöhnchen! Lass uns gehen!") konnte er es nicht mehr leugnen.<br>„Viel Glück, Shinji!" rief ihm Touji hinterher. „Ja, und pass gut auf dich auf!" setzte Nagato hinzu. „Zeig dem Viech mal so richtig, was der EVA drauf hat!" ließ Kensuke zum Schluss noch verlauten.  
>Als dann aber kurz nach Ende dieses Satzes die Tür hinter den Piloten, auf denen bis dahin das letzte bisschen Fokussierte Aufmerksamkeit geruht hatte, ins Schloss gefallen war, bot der Panik nichts mehr Einhalt – Es wurde aufgeregt darüber spekuliert, ob die Erschütterung nun bedeutete, dass sie den Engel nicht vor dessen Eintreffen in der Stadt bemerkt hatten, und ob das nun hieß, dass der Engel das Schulgebäude jeden Moment umstürzen könnte wie einen Dominostein.<br>Wohl auch mangels einer Lehrkraft, die hätte durchgreifen können, schaukelte sich die Hysterie mehr und mehr auf wie der Inhalt einer heftig geschüttelten Colaflasche, auch, wenn einige besorgte Schüler – darunter auch Nagato und – überraschender Weise – auch Touji – dem nach Kräften entgegenzuwirken versuchten – ironischerweise gab es auch Schüler (Darunter auch Kensuke), die von der ganzen Panik deshalb wenig mitbekamen, weil sie an der Fensterfront klebten und versuchten, einen Blick auf das Monster der Woche zur erhaschen.  
>Jeder hatte Fragen, keiner hatte Antworten, und alle redeten durcheinander.<br>Das in dem ganzen Durcheinander keinem auffiel, dass es ein Mädchen gab, dass nachdem die Schockwelle sie unsanft auf den Boden geworfen hatte, nicht wieder aufgestanden war, war kaum ein Wunder – Selbst diejenigen, mit denen sie eigentlich ihr Projekt durchführen wollten, waren zu sehr vom sich entfaltenden Drama ergriffen, um sich nach Mayumi umzublicken.  
>Ihnen war jedoch zugute zu halten, dass sie nicht wirklich einen Anlass hatten, zu ahnen, dass ihre neuste Mitschülerin noch vor Schmerzen zitternd am Boden kauerte – Die Erschütterung war bei weitem nicht stark genug gewesen, um menschliche Knochen zu brechen und von den Schmerzen, die sie zeitgleich mit der Explosion von den Füßen gefegt hatte, als ob diese nicht irgendwo da draußen, sondern direkt in ihrem Innersten geschehen wäre, konnten sie nichts ahnen.<br>Waren die Beschwerden die letzten Tage in der Regel zumindest im Vergleich zu dem, wie sie normalerweise waren, ungewöhnlich mild ausgefallen, so waren die markerschütternden Schmerzen jetzt mit voller Wucht zurückgekehrt, sodass sie selbst den Anfall von Vorgestern bei weitem zu übersteigen schienen. Hatte sie damals noch gedacht, dass die Nervenzellen, die diesen Schmerz an ihr Gehirn leiteten, unmöglich noch stärker feuern konnten, so übertrafen die Empfindungen, die sie jetzt folterten, alle Grenzen ihrer Vorstellungskraft.  
>Sie spürte an der Hand, die sie gegen ihre Körpermitte gepresst hatte, keine besondere Wärme, aber das stand im völligen Widerspruch zu den Wahrnehmung von der inneren Seite ihres Leibes, der sich anfühle, als sei er am Glühen und Brennen; Sie spürte, wie die Hitze regelrecht durch ihren Körper gepumpt zu werden schien und ihn als paradoxerweise kalter Schweiß verließ, doch es wollte nicht enden; Sie kam sich gleichsam vor wie der brennende Buch aus dem Buche Exodus, die göttliche Erscheinung, die immer weiter brannte, aber doch nicht verbrannte.<br>Das, was sie durchzog, musste Höllenpein sein; Sie hatte aufgegeben, es als etwas Irdisches wegzurationalisieren. Die Qual saß so tief in ihrem inneren, und erfasste sie so intensiv, dass sie daran zu zweifeln begann, ob die Unstimmigkeit, die dies verursachte wirklich in ihrem Körper saß, und langsam glaubte, dass es ihre bloße Seele, ja, die nackte Essenz ihres seins sein musste, die da in ihren tiefsten Tiefen durchbohrt sein musste.  
>Ihr war, als sähe sie sich lächerlich schnell und doch quälend langsam in der gleißenden Korona der Sonne verglühen wie eine Motte im Licht; Die schwachen, zerbrechlichen Materialien, aus denen ihr Körper und ihr Geist beschaffen waren, waren schlichtweg nicht dafür gemacht, so etwas zu enthalten.<br>Genauso gut hätte man versuchen können, eine Kernfusion in einem Pappkarton unterzubringen. Alles was sie war, alles was sie ausmachte, barst und ächzte unter dem Druck der erwachenden Energie, die aus ihr hervorzubrechen schien.  
>Sie erwartete fast schon, das ihre Haut aufbrechen würde wie bröckeliger Ton, um das Licht dahinter freizugeben, damit es sie verlassen konnte wie eine ausgelaugte, vertrocknete Larvenhülle, doch das würde ein Ende ihrer Leiden bedeuten, und das war ihr offensichtlich nicht vergönnt.<br>Die Schlacht in ihren kochenden Eingeweiden blieb allen Beobachtern hinter der Form eines auf die Knie gefallenen, zitternden jungen Mädchens verborgen, das sich mit einer Hand vom Boden abstützte, und die andere fest auf die Quelle ihres Verderbens gepresst hatte.  
>Ihre Brille war längst von ihrem Platz herunter auf den Boden geglitten, und auch ihr langes, schwarzes Haar war den Befehlen der Schwerkraft gefolgt und erfüllte seinen Auftrag, ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht wie ein Vorhang zu verhüllen.<br>Doch trotz alledem bildete diese erbärmliche Szene nur einen kleinen Ausschnitt des Durcheinander, dessen einzelne Bestandteile bereits in einen Zustand des völligen Chaos übergegangen waren.  
>Zumindest, bis sich die Tür öffnete, als seien es die Himmel, und keine geringere als Hikari dahinter erschien.<br>„Ruhe im Karton!" befahl sie autoritär.  
>Erstaunlicherweise wurden alle still, und selbst diejenigen, deren Gesichter bislang an der Scheibe geklebt hatten, wendeten sich zu ihr um.<br>„Was soll dieser Tumult hier? Was macht ihr denn überhaupt noch hier? Habt ihr den Alarm nicht gehört? Es ist doch nicht das erste Mal. Wozu machen wir denn die ganzen Evakuierungsübungen? So, ihr stellt euch jetzt sofort in Zweierreihen auf und verlasst geordnet das Gebäude!"  
>Seltsam.<br>So sehr sich Touji eben auch über ihre teils gluckenhafte Art lustig gemacht hatte, so erschien es ihm jetzt, wo sie das Chaos mit links spaltete wie Moses die Fluten schon irgendwie… mütterlich. Nicht, dass er viel Ahnung von Müttern und so hatte, er hatte nie wirklich eine gehabt, sie war gestorben, als seine kleine Schwester noch ein Baby und er selbst noch ein Dreikäsehoch war.  
>Trotzdem erkannte er das wieder, wenn nicht von einer Mutter, dann von diesem einen Kind in einer Gruppe von Waisen in einer düsteren Welt, das versuchte, sich fürsorglich um die anderen zu kümmern und die Gruppe zusammenzuhalten.<br>Er hatte aufgrund der Tatsache, sein Vater und sein Großvater Geld für die Familie scheffeln mussten, oft für seine Schwester sorgen müssen, welche dann wiederum immer versucht hatte, eins auf groß und vernünftig zu machen – Er musste zugeben, dass die kleine Maiko trotz seiner besten Mühen eine bessere Autoritätsperson abgab als er selbst, was unter anderem auch bei dieser Begebenheit offensichtlich geworden war, als sie ihn für seine etwas unorthodoxen und rückblickend betrachtend schlichtweg nicht richtigen Methoden, seinen Frust abzureagieren zurecht geschimpft hatte.  
>Von dieser Seite aus betrachtet schien die blöde, zickige Tussi, die er jahrelang nur als mittelmäßig nervig wahrgenommen hatte, fast schon… bewunderswert.<br>Oder vielleicht hatte Asuka ja auch Recht und er hatte etwas zu lange in der Sonne rumgestanden.  
>Das letztere schien ehrlich gesagt wahrscheinlicher.<p>

So oder so wurde es jetzt, wo sich die Klasse in eine einigermaßen geordnete Formation klar, dass jemand nicht in der Lage gewesen war, die Ankunft Hikaris zu registrieren.  
>Sicher hatte sie deren Schritte und Worte wahrgenommen, doch diese Ausnahme, bei der es sich um Mayumi handelte, hätte es wesentlich lieber gehabt, wenn sie die Geräusche und das Licht ihrer Umgebung nicht mehr mitbekommen hätte, da alles davon zu einem wilden, in der Gesamtbilanz einem Rauschen nahe kommendem Mischmasch aus grellen Sinneseindrücken verschmolz, der sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand einfach zu sehr überlastete, als dass sie ihn hätte verarbeiten können.<br>Diese infernalischen Schmerzen hatten ihr Bewusstsein regelrecht weggebrannt, sie war noch in derselben, durch ihren Arm unterstützten Pose, sie zitterte und wimmerte noch, aber sie bekam nichts davon noch wirklich mit, alle höheren Funktionen wie Fühlen, Denken und Reagieren hatten sich angesichts des alles ertränkenden Reizes aus den tiefsten, ältesten Teilen des Hirns zeitweilig abgeschaltet.  
>Touji, der ihre Situation als erstes bemerkte, und auch prompt darauf reagierte, in dem er sich zu ihr hinhockte, brauchte einiges an Rufen und ein vorsichtiges Schütteln ihrer rechten Schulter, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.<br>Sie hätte erwartet, dass dieser Schmerz irgendwie aufhören würde, wenn sie nur irgendwie aus ihrer Starre herausgerissen würde, aber dafür hätte die Pein schon ein Traum sein müssen.  
>Als sie sich aufrichtete, und den vier Mitschülern zuwendete, die sich zu einem Zeitpunkt, den sie nicht näher bestimmen konnten, um sie geschart hatten – Shinjis Freunde und die Klassensprecherin – fiel es ihr schwer, nur so sitzen zu bleiben.<br>Sie spürte, wie eine mittelgroße Schweißperle über ihr Gesicht rann.  
>„…Bist du in Ordnung, Yamagishi-san?" fragte die Klassensprecherin deutlich beunruhigt.<br>„Hast du dir bei dem Knall was getan, Kleine?" setzte Touji, dessen große, männliche Hände sie unerwartet vorsichtig festhielten, noch hinzu.  
>„…Nein…" brachte Mayumi irgendwie gepresst über ihre bleichen Lippen. „Ich… ich fühl mich nur nicht so gut…"<br>„Ist verständlich." Meinte Touji nur, ihr seine Hand reichend. „Ziemlich heftig das Ganze, ich weiß. Aber ich fürchte, du wirst dich in nächster Zeit an die Kämpfe gewöhnen müssen. In dieser Stadt ist leider zu ziemlich der Wurm drin…"  
>Zögerlich ergriff sie die ihr dargebotene Hand. Der Kontrast zwischen ihrer ausgelaugten Blässe und der gebräunten Haut des hochgewachsenen Jungens war schon krass.<br>Er selbst fühlte da schon irgendwie seinen großer-Bruder-Instinkt klingeln, obwohl das Mädel im selben Alter war, wie der Rest der Versammlung.  
>Das Aufstehen bedeutete leider, dass die schmerzenden Gewebe in Mayumis inneren in Bewegung gerieten und sich gegeneinander verschoben, was sie kaum das sie es mit Müh und Not geschafft hatte, zu stehen, schmerzvoll zusammenzucken ließ.<br>Hikari und Touji kamen durch ihre ähnlichen Vorgeschichten oder vielleicht auch einen Wink des Schicksals zur selben Zeit darauf, ihre neuste Mitschülerin zu unterstützen, was dazu führte, dass sich ihre Arme an deren Rücken berührten.  
>Beide hatten nicht die Zeit, sich um diesen Umstand zu kümmern, dafür war das hier weder die richtige Zeit noch der Richtige Ort – In der Tat sollte es ihnen erst auffallen, dass sie sich überhaupt berührt hatten, nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt und das Fehlen einer gewissen Wärme registriert hatten. Doch das geschah erst viel später, momentan war es ihre Hauptsorge, Mayumi bestmöglich zu stützen und gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Klasse, den Hikari auch dann, wenn sie nur eine Hand zum gestikulieren frei hatte, bestens zu beherrschen vermochte, in Richtung Schutzraum aufzumachen – Der Zugang zur Geofront war ja bekanntlich nicht besonders weit weg von hier.<br>„Mach dir keine Sorgen…" meinte Kensuke lächelnd zu dem mitgenommen wirkenden Mädchen. „Shinji wird das schon richten."  
>„Ikari-kun….?"<br>„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich schon davon gehört, er steuert ja diesen obercoolen Riesenroboter, mit dem er diesen Monsterviechern so richtig einheizt!" erklärte der sommersprossige Junge nicht unbegeistert mit der rechten Faust gestikulierend. „Und nicht nur er. Shikinami steuert auch einen… du weißt schon, das… zickige Mädchen."  
>„Aida! Hältst du es wirklich für angemessen, Asuka zu beleidigen, während sie da draußen ihr Leben für uns riskiert?"<br>„Schon okay, Klassensprecherin… Oh, und dann ist da auch noch Ayanami."  
>„Aya…nami?"<br>„Yep." Bestätigte Touji. „Ein anderes Mädchen. Bisschen eigenartig die Kleine, aber is ganz nett, wenn man sie erst mal kennt. Das sagt zumindest Shinji. Er ist aber so ziemlich der einzige, mit dem sie je mehr als zwei Sätze am Stück geredet hat… Du dürftest sie bis jetzt noch nicht getroffen haben, die Ärmste ist gerade jetzt auf irgend so einer Patrouille-Mission. Sie ist so ziemlich genau an dem Tag dazu eingeteilt worden, an dem du gekommen bist…"  
>Da wurde Mayumi, soweit es ihr geschwächter Zustand erlabte, hellhörig.<br>Das Donnern des mächtigen Herzschlags in ihrem inneren schien langsam aber sicher alles um sie herum zu übertönen.  
>Das… das konnte nicht sein, oder? Dieser Zufall, dieser… Eindruck, diese Ahnung, die sich da in ihr anbahnte… Die Art, wie sie sich am Rande des Schlachtfelds widergefunden hatte, die unheimliche Präzision, mit der ihre Schmerzattacken mit dem Auftauchen des Monstrums zusammen zu fallen schienen.<br>Ihre Knie waren weich wie Butter, alles um sie herum schien sich zu drehen und ineinander zu verlaufen, während ihre Wahrnehmungskapazität immer mehr von dem fremden Herzschlag eingenommen wurde.  
>Es war ein Kampf, auf den Beinen zu bleiben und den Weg entlang zu stolpern, auf dem ihre Mitschüler sie führten. Ihre Kraft schien fast schon exponentiell zu schwinden, als ströme sie ungehindert aus ihr heraus wie irgendeine flüchtige, dampfende Flüssigkeit aus einem zerschlagenen Gefäß.<br>„Wirklich… genau seit ich gekommen bin…?"  
>„Yo." Antwortete Touji. „Aber mach dir nix draus. Sie fehlt auch sonst sehr oft und du hättest die wahrscheinlich auch nicht wirklich kennengelernt, wenn sie dagewesen wäre. Sie ist, wie bereits erwähnt, ein bisschen schräg und nicht wirklich Kontaktfreudig."<br>„Es stimmt schon…" bestätigte Hikari. „Sie war schon seit sie damals dazugekommen ist, immer eine Einzelgängerin… Ich habe zwar am Anfang versucht, sie zu integrieren, aber sie war mir nie wirklich zugänglich… Es ist gut, dass sie sich jetzt wenigstens ein bisschen mit Ikari-kun angefreundet zu haben scheint… Und es ist natürlich schön, dass du so schnell Anschluss gefunden hast, Yamagishi-san. Ich hab mir zuerst ja ein wenig Sorgen gemacht… Auch, wenn am Ende alles ins Wasser gefallen ist, war es doch vorbildlich, dass ihr versucht habt, sie in das Projekt einzubinden. Das hätte ich von euch unreifen Jungs gar nicht erwartet…"  
>„Unreif…?" Bevor sich Toujis Empörung zu einem Streit hochschaukeln konnte, beschloss Nagato sich zu Überwinden und durch Beteiligung am Gespräch dafür zu sorgen, das alle beim eigentlichen Gesprächsthema blieben: „…Aber eigentlich ist das mit Yamagishi-san ja Shinjis Verdienst… so war es auch bei mir…"<br>„Ja, das kann man ihm wirklich zugutehalten…" stimmte Hikari zu. „Und das, obwohl er sich mit dem Kontakteknüpfen am Anfang selbst ziemlich schwer getan hat…"  
>„Nicht ‚obwohl' sondern genau deshalb." Korrigierte Kensuke. „Ich schätze, er weiß einfach wie das is…"<br>„Aber halt…" hakte Touji an dieser Stelle nach. „Bist du nicht eigentlich mit Shikinami im Bunde?"  
>„Es stimmt schon, dass sich Asuka oft über Ikari-kun beklagt, aber ich denke, eigentlich mag sie ihn."<br>„Spinnt du?" entgegnete Touji leicht bedröppelt. „Jeder Blinde mit Krückstock sieht doch, dass sie ihn nicht ab kann. Die Art, wie sie ihm immer das Leben schwer macht, sollte eine ziemlich deutliche Sprache sprechen…"  
>„Nun, dass sie das macht, heißt aber auch, dass sie extra zu ihm hingeht und Zeit mit ihm verbringt… Ich bin ihre beste Freundin, ich wird's wohl wissen. Wir Mädchen merken so was, nicht war, Yamagishi-san? …Yamagishi-san?"<br>Hatte sie sich bis jetzt mit schrumpfenden Erfolg bemüht, ihre Augen offen und den Kopf aufrecht zu halten, so war Mayumi zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ihre Begleiter abrupt stehen blieben, weil ihnen auffiel, dass sie sich schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr am Gespräch beteiligt hatte, gerade mal so noch schwach bei Bewusstsein.  
>Sie murmelte als Reaktion darauf, dass Hikari und mit ihr die ganze hübsch geordnete Klasse stehen blieb, etwas undeutliches, doch es war längst zu schwach und zu leise, um Verstanden zu werden.<br>„Das ist nicht bloß der Schock wegen des Knalls, oder…?" stellte Touji fest, das offensichtliche aussprechend. Hikari reagierte sofort und legte ihre freie Hand auf die Stirn des kränklichen Bücherwurms. „Ach du meine Güte, sie glüht ja richtig… Wir… wir sollten sie eigentlich auf der Stelle zur Schulkrankenschwester bringen…"  
>„Nur, dass die schön längst im Schutzraum ist…" erkannte Kensuke.<br>„Das weiß ich auch." Stellte Touji klar. „Aber was zur Hölle sollen wir jetzt tun…? Das so was ausgerechnet jetzt passieren muss…" Als ein eher emotionaler Mensch gelang es ihm nur äußerst miserabel, seine deutliche Anspannung zu verbergen.  
>„Nun…" ergriff Nagato ernst, aber beherrscht das Wort. „Kensuke hat es eben selbst gesagt. Die Krankenschwester ist im Schutzraum, so wie alle anderen auch. Also ist der Schutzraum der Ort, an den wir unverzüglich gehen sollen. Dort wird es sicher genug Leute geben, an die wir uns wenden können, Panik hilft uns jetzt nicht weiter. Wir müssen Weg, der Kampf könnte jeden Moment anfangen, und ihr habt sicher schon gehört, was es da vorgestern für eine Verwüstung gab…"<br>„Macht Sinn." Schloss Touji, der sich kurzerhand des geschwächten Mädchens annahm, das nicht mehr richtig mitzubekommen schien, was um sie herum geschah. Sie schien nicht ganz zu begreifen, was er tat, als er sie vorsichtig auf den Boden legte, um sie von dort aufzuheben und zu tragen, konnte ihm jedoch aufgrund ihres Zustands nur geringen Widerstand entgegen bringen – ein wenig blöd kam er sich ja schon dabei vor, ein Mädchen so anzufassen, vor allem eins, das scheinbar die neue Flamme seines besten Kumpels war. Er kam sich irgendwie vor, als müsse er sich bei Beiden dafür entschuldigen. Aber dass sie in diesem Zustand noch besonders weit laufen können würde, war nun mal eher unwahrscheinlich.  
>Hikari indes bemerkte auf eine fast schon erschreckende, dass Touji mit Mayumi in den Armen fast schon etwas Heldenhaftes an sich hatte, wie ein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung.<br>Der Zug aus uniformierten Schülern setzte sich abermals in Bewegung, dieses Mal in noch größerer Eile.  
>„Hm…" begann Kensuke mit Blick auf seine neue Mitschülerin leicht nachdenklich zu sinnieren. „Wie es aussieht, wäre unser Projekt wohl auch ohne den Angriff des Engels dazu bestimmt gewesen, ins Wasser zu fallen…"<br>An der Gültigkeit dieser Aussage, die sie am Rande ihres Deliriums doch noch fetzenweise mitbekam, begann Mayumi auch wenn oder gerade weil ihre Fähigkeit zum klaren Nachdenken zur Zeit sehr beeinträchtigt war, jedoch ihre Zweifel zu hegen…

Als Misato die ihr zugehörige Plattform im Central Dogma erreichte, herrschte dort bereits geschäftiges Gewusel – Nicht, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass sie praktisch durch die Tür gestolpert war und nun erschöpft nach Luft japste, zeigte an, dass sie sich vielleicht aus einer Art Schuldbewusstsein heraus sichtlich beeilt hatte – Ihr Aufzug machte es deutlich, dass der Alarm sie zu einem denkbar schlechtem Zeitpunkt erwischt hatte, und auch die deutlichen Anzeigen dafür, dass sie danach alles stehen und liegen gelassen hatte, um zum Hauptquartier zu eilen, sprachen auch für sie – Scheinbar war die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung gerade dabei gewesen, sich für das Schulfest ihres Schützlings herzurichten, dass nun selbstverständlich auch ausfallen würde.  
>Sie steckte in einem dieser engen, chinesischen Kleider mit den verzierten Verschlüssen und den seitlichen, von unten bis zur Hüfte reichenden Schlitzen , ein sogenannter Qipao, was sie erst mal hatte in Erfahrung bringen müssen, bevor sie das Ding bestellen konnte – Was sie ironischerweise extra für das heutige Fest getan hatte. Das sehr schmeichelnd geschnittene, glänzend-schwarze Kleidungstück mitsamt dessen goldenen Verschlüssen und dem roten, floralen Aufdruck darauf war eigentlich als eine Art „Fanservice-Gag" für die Jungs gedacht, wirkte jetzt, wo sie eigentlich professionell auszusehen hatte, sichtlich unpassend bis lächerlich. Die rote Uniformjacke, die sie sich auf die Schnelle übergezogen hatte, um ihre gefühlte Blöße gemildert hätte den Effekt vielleicht gemildert, wenn nicht noch weitere peinliche Details dabei wären, wie ihre teils hochgesteckten, links aber noch herunterhängenden Haare, die Stöckelschuhe, die sie statt an den nun bis auf ein paar eindeutig ruinierte, halbdurchsichtige Füßlinge nackte Füßen in der Hand trug, um schneller vorranzukommen, oder ihre nur zur Hälfte rosenrot bemalten Lippen, bei deren Verschönerung sie das Bimmeln ihres Handys wohl so weit aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte, sodass sie sich mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit im unmittelbaren Augenblick des Klingelns auch etwas vermalt hatte.<br>Durch die Involvierung Aobas war die Sache mit dem Schulfest auch im Hauptquartier bekannt geworden, weshalb selbst unter den Techniker eine gewisse Betroffenheit breit machte, als das Outfit sie an das Offensichtliche erinnerte, was zwischen den Fünf Menschen auf der Plattform in der Luft hing, aber dennoch unausgesprochen blieb – Scheinbar konnten sie diesen Kindern nicht mal dieses Bisschen Normalität gönnen – So waren Tragödien eben, sie machten allem einen Strich durch die Rechnung, und mit Ausnahme von Heuschnupfen und der weiblichen Periode kamen selten nach Kalender.  
>„…Die… EVAs…?" fragte Misato augenblicklich, immer noch außer Atem.<br>„EVA 00 ist bemannt und abschussbereit." Berichtete Hyuuga sofort. „Die anderen beiden Children sind bereits auf dem Weg in ihre Plugs."  
>„Sehr gut. Situationsbericht! Wie sieht bis jetzt die Lage aus?"<br>„Laut den Sensoren ist es eindeutig: Das Muster ist blau." Berichtete Maya.  
>„Es ist einfach in Block Zehn aufgetaucht, mitten in der Stadt. Evakuierungs- und Verbunkerungsmaßnahmen laufen." Verfolständigte Hyuuga.<br>„Der Engel hat noch keine Angriffsmaßnahmen ergriffen, befindet sich aber so ziemlich genau über dem Hauptschacht." Beendete Aoba den Bericht.  
>„Hm…" kam es von Misato, die mittlerweile die Arme verschränkt hatte und nachdenklich an den Ärmeln ihrer Jacke herumfummelte. „Er scheint seine ‚Unsichtbarkeit' dieses Mal genutzt zu haben, um sich an uns heranzuschleichen… Heißt das, dass dieses Viech jetzt ernst macht?"<br>„Auf jeden Fall bedeutet es, dass der letzte Kampf irgendeinem Zweck gedient haben muss…" schloss Dr. Akagi.  
>„Die EVAs wären jetzt soweit." Warf dann Maya ein.<br>„Gut." Antwortete Misato zufriedengestellt. „Schießt die EVAs 01 und 02 ab und fahrt sie in einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand hoch… Ich denke, Schächte 9-D und 9-C dürften reichen. Eva 00 bleibt vorerst zurück."  
>„Verstanden, Captain."<p>

„Okay!" stellte Asuka nun klar, da die ‚langweiligen"'Details der Lagebesprechung abgeschlossen waren: „Ich sag's dir schon mal im Vorraus, Papakind, komm mir nicht in die Quere. Dieses Mal bin ich dran, sonst dauert der Kampf am Ende wieder so eine halbe Ewigkeit. Ich werde dem Engel ein schnelles, schmerzhaftes Ende bescheren!"  
>„Unterschätz es besser nicht…" warnte Shinji, sich am Rande doch irgendwie um seine ungestüme Mitbewohnerin.<br>Doch die schien von dem Fall, den der Hochmut gelegentlich nach sich zog, noch nie etwas gehört zu haben. „Du unterschätzt wohl eher mich. Wollen wir wetten, dass ich das Scheusal in maximal zehn Minuten kleinkriege?"  
>Shinji seufzte. „…Das ist kein Wettbewerb, Shikinami…"<br>„Spielverderber!" maulte sie, fast schon kindisch-beleidigt.  
>„Na ja, immerhin sind wir ja das First Child los, also können wir beide da draußen zusammen so richtig viel Spaß haben!" meinte sie angriffslustig-kichernd, wobei sie das mit dem ‚Spaß' so betonte, als würde sie etwas wesentlich unanständigeres meinen als die Rettung der Erde.<br>Im Wesentlichen lachte sie ihn wieder mal aus. Aber trotzdem, sie hatte „wir" gesagt.  
>„Ich denke, du kannst dich ein bisschen nützlich machen, indem du mir Deckung gibst."<br>„Gut ich… werde mein Bestes geben."  
>„Na, das will ich doch mal hoffen!"<p>

Selbst, wenn die größten unter Ihnen unter die Oberfläche gefahren worden waren, so bildeten die verbliebenen Hochhäuser von Tokyo-3 für Objekte in der Größenordnung von Engeln und Evangelions doch noch so etwas wie einen Wald; Anders, als letztes Mal auf dem freien Feld stach der pfeifenputzerartige Engel in der Stadtmitte trotz seiner Größe nicht so sehr ins Auge, Shinji und Asuka sahen ihn nicht auf den ersten Blick, sondern mussten sich wohl auch aufgrund des von Misato eingeplanten Sicherheitsabstandes erst einmal umsehen , bevor das insektoide Wesen entdeckten, dass da tatsächlich direkt über dem Hauptschacht schwebte.  
>Dass er sich komplett regeneriert hatte und vom letzten Kampf nicht die klitzekleinste Spur trug, hätte sich Shinji eigentlich denken können.<br>Entmutigend war es ja schon, besonders, wenn er bedachte, welche Anstrengungen es ihn gekostet hatte, dem Monstrum die nun verschwundenen Schäden zuzufügen… Waren seine Anstrengungen etwa komplett nichtig gewesen?  
>Nein, nein, so zu denken brachte nichts… Das würden ihm wohl auch Misato und Asuka sagen.<br>Er hatte sich vorgenommen, stärker zu werden. Also dürfte das Biest dieses Mal einfach nicht entkommen.  
>Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, wie er das hinbekommen sollte, aber immerhin schien der Engel bis jetzt nicht allzu viel getan zu haben, um die günstige Stellung auszunutzen, die ihm seine mysteriöse Unsichtbarkeit verschafft hatte – Im Hauptquartier hatte man abgewogen, EVA 00 provisorisch hochzuschicken oder den Engel mit wenn auch ineffektiven konventionellen Waffen hinzuhalten, bis Shinji und Asuka ankamen, doch letztlich war nichts davon nötig gewesen – Das Wesen rotierte einfach nur tatenlos vor sich hin und wagte in scheinbar völlig willkürlichen Abständen mit den Gliedmaßen, von denen Shinji nicht wusste, ob er sie als Beine oder Fühler einstufen sollte – bei einem schwebenden Geschöpf war diese jedoch ohnehin eher eine Frage philosophischer Natur.<br>Nach den Erfahrungen bezüglich der Zähigkeit des Engels im letzten Kampf gemacht hatte, hatte Misato das Second- und das Third Child mit den einzigen Waffen ausgestattet, die letztes Mal Wirkung gezeigt hatten, also jeweils mit einem Flammenwerfer und der Hochgeschwindigkeitspistole – Um die Verteilung der Waffen hatte es keinen Streit gegeben Shinji fühlte sich mit einer Knarre immer noch wohler, obwohl es mittlerweile zu gleichen Teilen Gewohnheit und die simple Bedienung waren, während Asuka dem brutal-brachialen Gewaltpotenzial eines Flammenwerfers natürlich nicht widerstehen konnte.  
>Auch über das Intercom konnte man ihr ansehen, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte, endlich loszulegen – als sie gleich nach dem Verlassen des EVA-Aufzugs die Waffe auf das Zielobjekt gerichtet hatte, war sie von Misato ermahnt worden, nichts Dummes zu tun, und Asuka fasste jede Art von Kritik bekanntermaßen als Beleidigung auf.<br>Aber auch Shinji wollte den Feind endlich vernichtet wissen, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Für ihn konnte die Sekunde, in der die Gefahr für ihn, seine Freunde, Mitstreiter und den ganzen Rest der Menschheit endlich vorbei sein würde, gar nicht früh genug kommen.  
>Die Übertragungen aus den Tiefen der Erde ließen erahnen, weshalb Misato zögerte, den Befehl zum Angriff zu geben.- Auch sie traute der scheinbar passiven Art, mit der der Engel scheinbar auf dem Präsentierteller posierte, überhaupt nicht.<br>Irgendwo hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das Biest sie verhöhnte, obwohl sie sich selbst denken konnte, wie sinnfrei diese Vermutung war – Nicht einmal die Geier dürften wissen, ob dieses Ding ihre Existenz überhaupt zur Kenntnis nahm, von der Vorstellung, dass es ein Konzept für Spott haben könnte, ganz zu schweigen. Es wusste nichts von ihrem Hass und den Gründen für ihre Rache, die sie nun wohl dazu verleitete, die menschlichen Eigenschaften eines Widersachers auf das Biest zu projizieren – genauso gut könnte sie Blitz und Donner zornigen Göttern zuschreiben.  
>Doch gerade das erschien ihr umso mehr wie eine protzige Provokation.<br>„Was macht das Ding?" fragte Misato in die ungefähre Richtung, in der sich die meisten ihrer Kollegen sammelten. „Es ist direkt über uns, also warum greift es nicht an? Wartet es möglicherweise darauf, dass wir den Erstschlag machen?"  
>„Die MAGI verstehen es nicht, und ich umso weniger." Gab Dr. Akago zu, die schon geraume Zeit über die Schultern ihrer leicht besorgt blickenden jungen Assistentin mit wachsender Frustration die Tasten malträtierte. Ritsuko versuchte ihr Bestes, um zu verbergen, wie unangenehm es ihr war, diesen Worte zu sprechen – Ratlosigkeit zuzugeben hieß, sich Kritik preiszugeben und Schwäche zu zeigen, was gar nicht zu der Idee von sich selbst passte, dass sie sich da zurecht gelegt hatte.<br>„Okay." Gab Misato zu. „Das ist jetzt wirklich ein wenig beunruhigend… Was… genau verstehst du denn nicht?" fragte Misato, obgleich sie sich keine wirklichen Hoffnungen machte, eher durchzublicken als die nächste Person mir Doktortitel. Aber so oder so, jedes Detail könnte wichtig sein…  
>„Nun, der Engel sieht äußerlich aus, als würde er stillstehen, aber in ihm baut sich schon seit seinem Auftauchen langsam aber stetig genug Energie auf, um ein kleines Loch ins Universum zu reißen, ohne das es irgendwie ersichtlich wird, wo diese Energie hingeht – Der Stoffwechsel des Zielobjekt läuft soweit Engel einen haben, absolut auf Hochtouren, innere Energie und Temperatur steigen stetig an… Der ganze Prozess ist für Engel, wie wir sie bis jetzt gesehen haben, komplett untypisch…"<br>„Kann es nicht sein, dass er nicht einfach einen dieser Partikelstrahlen vorbereitet?"  
>„Nicht, wenn das Ding sich nicht selbst zerstören will. Es deutet nichts darauf hin, dass die Energie aus dem Körper des Engels herausprojiziert werden soll."<br>Ungläubig betrachteten Misato und die Children den Botschafter auf ihren jeweiligen Bildschirmen. Dann jedoch schien zumindest Erstere zu einem Entschluss gelangt zu sein – Jede andere Regung in ihrem Gesicht wich einer konsequenten Professionalität.  
>„Was auch immer es ist, was es da tut, es wird sicher nichts sein, dass unsere Situation zum Besseren wenden könnte…. Ich schlage vor, dass wir es unterbrechen, solange wir noch können."<br>„Als Wissenschaftlerin bedauere ich, dass wir nie erfahren werden, was es da tut, aber du hast vermutlich Recht…"  
>„Gut. Habt ihr den Kern inzwischen gefunden?"<br>„Nein… Auch die Neujustierung der Sensoren, die wir heute Früh vorgenommen haben, war zwecklos… Langsam wird das richtig mysteriös – Bei der hohen Aktivität müsste der Engel tonnenweise Energie produzieren müssen, wodurch seine Kraftquelle auf den anzeigen eigentlich glühen müsste wie ein heißes Eisen, aber…"  
>„Er ist immer noch unauffindbar, nicht…?" Der Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung gefiel das genau so wenig wie ihrer Kollegin, aber keiner von ihnen konnte sagen, wie viel Zeit sie überhaupt noch hatten – Ein Umstand, der sich noch viel weniger dazu eignete, diese zu verschwenden, als wenn man wusste, dass man keine mehr hatte.<br>„Attacke!" befahl Misato.  
>Asukas „Na Endlich!" kam schon, bevor ihre Vorgesetzte zu Ende gesprochen hatte, und ohne Shinji die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zuzuwenden entsperrte sie den Flammenwerfer und sprang, leichtfüßig titanische Mengen an Kraft aus dem Evangelion kitzelnd, die es ihr erlaubten, den tonnenschweren Koloss zu bewegen, als sei der Asphalt von Tokyo-3s Straßen ein einziges Trampolin, ungeachtet der tiefen Fußabdrücke und der aufgebrochenen Straßenpflasterungen, die jeder ihrer Schritte unweigerlich hinterließ, als würde sie alles zerstören, was sie berührte.<br>Die Vorzüge ihres Synchronwertes voll und ganz ausreizend überbrückte sie die nötige Distanz in nur drei Sprüngen, die dann trotz des massigen Körpers des EVAs auch noch aussagen, als wären sie von einer zierlichen, unheimlich perfektionistischen Balletttänzerin ausgeführt worden, und griff noch während ihre Zehenspitzen den Boden berührten noch aus derselben Bewegung heraus den Aktivierungshebel des Flammenwerfern, den sie dann im Rahmen ihrer tödlichen Kür direkt auf den Engel richtete.  
>Sie hatte genug davon, dass dieses verdammte Third Child dauernd die ganzen Lorbeeren einheimste und den großen starken Mann spielte – Aus welchem Jahrhundert kam er denn, sie konnte sich sehr gut selbst retten! Dass sie beim letzten Kampf nicht den Sieg davongetragen hatte, war nicht ihre Schuld, sondern die der Idioten, die sie gar nicht erst in den Kampf geschickt hatten. Jetzt, wo sie schon mal auf dem Schlachtfeld stand, würde sie endlich die Gelegenheit ergreifen, die ihr sooft verwehrt und versaut worden war, und endlich zeigen, aus welchem Holz sie geschnitzt war.<br>Das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen gierte danach, in Beifall zu versinken, wie sie es sich vor ihrer Ankunft hier jahrelang in Gedanken ausgemalt hatte.  
>In einem Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlages festigte sich ihr Griff um den Hebel, dann führte sie ihn schnell und unaufhaltsam herunter, während sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck im selben Maße zu einer wilden, raubtierhaften Fratze wandelte…<br>Doch der großen Jägerin wurde ihre große Beute verwehrt.  
>Nicht das viel zu späte „Asuka, bleib stehen!", das ihr sowohl das Third Child als auch mehrere Stimmen aus dem Hauptquartier hinterherriefen retteten ihr das Leben, sondern ihre durch jahrelanges Training gestählten Reflexe: Hätte auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil länger gebraucht, wäre EVA 02 empfindlich oft aufgespießt worden, und selbst so schaffte sie statt eines geordneten Duckens nur ein ziemlich ungraziöses Nach-Hinten-Fallen-Lassen, im zuge dessen sie Hart auf dem Untergrund aufkam, von einer Menge kleinen Verkehrsanlagen und umgestürzten Autos in den Hintern gepiekt wurde, und dort, wo sie aufkam mit der Grazie eines auf dem Fußboden einer Studentenbude liegenden Kleidungsstücks dort liegenblieb.<br>Was den uraffigen Fluchttrieb aktiviert hatte, war ein lautes, knackendes Geräusch gewesen, irgendwo zwischen knisterndem Plastik und dem zerbrechen einer Eierschale.  
>Erst, als der gröbste Schmerz ausgestanden war, kam sie dazu, aufzublicken und festzustellen, vor was sie da eigentlich zurückgewichen war.<br>Und als sie das blieb ihr zwischen herabrieselndem Glas, Staub und Betontrümmern urplötzlich der Atem weg, geschockt über ihre bisherige Unwissenheit über die breiten, spitzen Stacheln, die mit einem Mal nur bloße Atemzüge gefährlich nah an dem Stellen des EVAs befanden, an denen ein Mensch seine lebenswichtigen Organe hatte – Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie versucht hätte, sich aufzusetzen.  
>Sie wollte ihren Flammenwerfer greifen, doch den hatte sie zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt unwillkürlich fallengelassen und lag jetzt gerade noch so außerhalb der Reichweite der roten Hände des EVAs, und wenn sie von diesen Dornen lebend weg wollte, würde sie dazu gezwungen sein sehr langsam, sehr vorsichtig und sehr niedrig unter dem Engel hervorzukriechen – Sie war dem Feind ausgeliefert… aber dieser blieb fast noch statischer als zuvor, ohne die kleinste Bewegung, ohne den leisesten Hauch eines Geräusches.<br>„Was… ist geschehen?" fragte Shinji verwirrt.  
>Zugegebenermaßen hatte er das Geschehen aus wesentlich größerer Nähe gesehen als die Damen und Herren im Hauptquartier, aber er konnte damit weiß Gott nichts anfangen – Er wollte ja gehen und etwas tun, so wie er sich das vorgenommen hatte, aber wie konnte er das tun, wenn er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was hier überhaupt vorging.<br>In einer Sekunden war Asuka an ihm vorbeigerast, um den Engel zu attackieren, und im nächsten waren die Borsten des Engels zu harten, festen Dornen oder Stacheln verwandelt durch die Oberfläche eines dunkle Ellipsoids gebrochen, der entstanden war, als der Engel urplötzlich wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel auf ein Vielfaches seiner ursprünglichen Größe expandiert war und dabei mit Körper und Stacheln in die spiegelnde Oberfläche eines großen Hochhauses eingedrungen war, dessen Fassade nun einen Streifen voller Löcher aufwies – Ob der Bereich, der im Ellipsoid verschwunden war, noch existierte, ließ sich mit dem bloßen Auge nicht feststellen. Blickte man in den Körper des Engels hinein, konnte man zwar noch ein Stück weit sehen, wie die Stacheln im inneren der schalenartigen, halbdurchsichtigen Schicht weitergehen, aber je weiter man ihnen mit dem Blick zu folgen versuchte, umso mehr schienen sie in das Herz der diffusen Finsternis zu versinken.  
>Zuerst hielt es Shinji für einen an Asuka adressierten Angriff, doch selbst nach dem diese ausgewichen war, kamen von dem Engel keinerlei Lebenszeichen mehr.<br>„Was zur Hölle… ist das?" verlangte nun auch Misato zu wissen.  
>„Laut den MAGI hat es große Ähnlichkeit zum Embryonalstadium des letzten, neunten Engels."<br>„Er hat sich… zurückentwickelt?" fragte Misato.  
>Ihre Kollegin schüttelte den Kopf. „Keinesfalls. Ich befürchte eher, es ist das genaue Gegenteil…"<br>„Das… Gegenteil…?" wiederholte Misato, scharf darüber nachdenkend, was ihre Freundin meinen könnte. Sie glaubte, die Lösung in den hinteren Winkeln ihres Schädels beinahe ertasten zu können, bekam jene unheilvolle Drohung mental aber nicht wirklich zu fassen.  
>Dafür traf sie das Aha-Erlebnis umso härter, als Ritsuko es dann an ihrer Stelle aussprach:<br>„Der Engel entwickelt sich nicht zurück, Misato… nicht zurück, sondern weiter… Es scheint geradezu dem Lebenszyklus eines Insektes zu gleichen…"  
>„Insekt?" wiederholte Asuka, den Engel, aus deren Nähe sie sich mittlerweile unbeschadet befreit hatte, argwöhnisch beäugend. „Igittigitt, das erklärt einiges…!"<br>„Ich… verstehe…" dämmerte es Misato schließlich. „Eine biologische Metamorphose! Die Form, die wir bis jetzt bekämpft haben, war ein Larvenstadium, das hier ist jetzt die Puppe oder der Kokon, und wenn dieser aufbricht…"  
>„Kommt das voll entwickelte, erwachsene Insekt zum Vorschein, die Imago…" vervollständigte Dr. Akagi.<br>„Bäh, Insekten… Warum kannst du nicht etwas weniger eklige Beispiele nehmen?" maulte Misato." Du hättest es doch auch mit einer Kaulquappe und einem niedlichen grünen Frosch vergleichen können…."  
>„Captain Katsuragi." sagte die Wissenschaftlerin bestimmt, um ihre Freundin daran zu erinnern, dass sie im Dienst war und sich gefälligst dementsprechend zu benehmen hatte. „Wegen der starken Ähnlichkeit zwischen der Kokonphase und dem Embryonalstadium rate ich stark davon ab, das Zielobjekt in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand anzugreifen oder in sonstiger Form zu stören. Es ist wie mit dem neunten Engel – Jeder Fehler hätte einen Third Impact zur Folge…"<br>„Einfangen oder sonst wie in unsere Gewallt bringen können wir den Engel auch nicht." Berichtete Aoba. „Er ist in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand größer, als alles, was wir zu seinem Abtransport zur Verfügung haben. Außßerdem besteht das Risiko, das bei der Entfernung von diesem Gebäude die Chrysalis aufbrechen könnte…"  
>„…was wiederum den Third Impact bedeuten könnte…" stellte Misato ernüchtert fest. „Uns bleibt also nichts anderes übrig, als brav zu warten, bis das Mistvieh soweit gesteigert hat, wie es dazu Lust hat!" Ihr Ärger war dem verächtlichen Unterton ihrer Zusammenfassung der Lage klar und deutlich zu entnehmen. „Na super, der Engel hat uns also genau da, wo er uns haben will…"<br>„Aber, wenn ihre Vermutungen stimmen…" kam es unerwartet von der Kommandokonsole, deren Präsenz hinter ihrer eigenen Plattform Misato beinahe vergessen hatte.  
>„Dann müsste der Körper des Engels gerade dabei sein, sich innerlich umzustrukturieren, vielleicht sogar teilweise aufzulösen… Wenn sie den Engel während der Metamorphose überwachen, sollten sie dann nicht fähig sein, den Kern zu finden?"<br>„Unmöglich, Sir." Verneinte Hyuuga. „Im Moment können wir nicht mal feststellen, ob das Zielobjekt überhaupt einen Kern hat… Unsere Sensoren können den Kokon so gut wie gar nicht durchdringen…"  
>„Dann lässt sich auch nicht vorhersehen, wie lange die Metamorphose dauern wird?" erkundigte sich Misato.<br>„Nun, mh…" begann Lt. Ibuki etwas unsicher. „Aufgrund der vorher erwähnten Probleme sind diese Schätzungen natürlich sehr ungenau, aber die MAGI glauben aufgrund des vom Kokon des Engels ausgehenden Wärmestrahlenmusters, dass es eher ein langwieriger als ein kurzwelliger Prozess wird."  
>„Sie glauben es?" fragte Misato verdatterter, als sie es eigentlich vor gehabt hatte. „Seit wann können Computer etwas glauben?"<br>Ritsuko beschloss, ihrer jungen Assistentin die Beantwortung dieser Frage abzunehmen, da diese ihrem leicht ratlosen Blick nach zu urteilen damit ein klein wenig überfordert schien.  
>„Die Funktionsweise der MAGI wurden nach dem Vorbild menschlicher Denkprozesse geschaffen." Erklärte Ritsuko knapp, ohne mehr über dieses Thema preiszugeben, als es unbedingt nötig war. "Außerdem arbeiten die Magi nach dem Dreifaltigkeitsprinzip, was heißt das sie im Grunde aus drei unabhängigen Supercomputern bestehen… und wenn diese sich nicht 100%-ig einig werden, kann man mit einiger Berechtigung sagen, dass sie das Ergebnis der Berechnungen nicht wissen, sondern eben „glauben". Die meisten wissenschaftlichen Berechnungen liefern heutzutage ohnehin meist Wahrscheinlichkeiten statt konkreter Werte."<br>„Glaubende Computer…" Misato schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit die Engel zurückgekehrt sind, fühle ich mich irgendwie immer mehr geneigt, auch den hanebüchensten Schmarrn zu glauben… Pass nur auf, das deine elektronischen Freunde nicht lebendig werden und die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen… Wie dem auch sei, was genau heißt „eher langwierig?" „  
>„Mindestens mehrere Stunden." Berichtete Maya.<br>„Dann gibt es keinen Grund, sich die Kinder da draußen die Beine in den Bauch stehen zu lassen…. Die Gefechtsorganisation gehen den zehnten Engel wird bis auf weiteres eingestellt! Alarmstufe von Blau auf Rot herabstufen! Holt die EVAs wieder rein!" befahl sie. „Und ich will, dass diese überdimensionierte Zikade da draußen rund um die Uhr überwacht ist. Wenn sich das Dinh nur um ein µ bewegt, will ich, dass ihr die Mutter aller Alarme auslöst!  
>…Irgendwelche Einwände, Commander? Subcommander?"<br>„Nein." Antwortete Ikari knapp. „Sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass die Piloten jederzeit einsatzbereit sind. Sie haben allesamt zu jeder Zeit am Einsatzort zu bleiben."  
>„Verstanden, Sir."<p>

„Sag, wie geht es Yamagishi-san?"  
>„Unverändert…"<br>Das Wort, welches Touji da ausgewählt hatte, war im Verhältnis zu dem, was er beschreiben wollte, ein ziemlich blumiger Euphemismus, um nicht zu sagen eine kleine, gutgemeinte Lüge.  
>Das, was sowohl sein Gesicht als auch das der Klassensprecherin, die sich eben bei ihm erkundigt hatte, soweit in Sorgenfalten legte, wie das eben ging, solange das Bindegewebe noch die Festigkeit der Jugend besaß, war ihre neuste gemeinsame Mitschülerin: Yamagishi Mayumi.<br>Hikari und die Jungs hatten sich zwei dieser Notfalldecken aus den Versorgungskästen besorgt, die hier unten in den Schutzräumen in regelmäßigen Abständen hingen, und von dort hatte die Schulkrankenschwester nachdem die Klassensprecherin sie aufgestöbert hatte auch das Fiebersenkungsmittel genommen, welches sie Mayumi verabreicht hatte, nachdem sie diese gesehen und untersucht hatte. Eigentlich hätte das Mittelchen die praktisch bis zum Anschlag angestiegene Körpertemperatur des Bücherwurms etwas herabsetzen sollen, aber statt dessen war diese sogar noch um ein volles Grad gestiegen – und nicht etwa gleich geblieben, wie Touji es Hikari eben anzudeuten versucht hatte.  
>Sie lag jetzt mittlerweile bei 41° Celsius – Mayumi hätte sich wohl kaum einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können, um krank zu werden.<br>Hikari und die Jungs hatten sie konsequent verpackt (Eine Decke zum drauf- und eine zum darunterliegen) und ihr ein in kühlen Wasser getränktes Tuch auf die Stirn gelegt, aber bis jetzt schien keine der Maßnahmen den Zustand des blassen, geschwächten Mädchens merklich gebessert zu haben.  
>Die Rinnsale aus Wasser, die sich von dem feuchten Tuch aus über ihr Gesicht flossen, vereinigten sich unterwegs mit den dort heimischen Schweißtröpfchen; auch, wenn die Krankenschwester versichert hatte, dass sie nur schlief, war sie seit dem sich ihr Zustand auf dem Weg hierher bemerkbar gemacht hatte, nicht mehr aufgewacht, hatte aber hin und wieder irgendwas undeutliches gemurmelt, dass keiner von ihnen verstanden hatte.<br>Doch auch ohne das Detail, welches er Hikari verschwiegen hatte, um sie nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, da sie ohnehin schon genug sorgen damit hatte, mehr oder weniger die ganze Klasse zu babysitten, war ihre Besorgnis sichtlich groß, sodass sie sich neben Touji und ihrer liegenden Mitschülerin niederließ. „Oh je…"  
>Natürlich sah sie die Situation als ihren Verantwortlichkeitsbereich an.<br>„…Am besten hole ich noch mal ein neues feuchtes Tuch…"  
>Doch Touji winkte ab: „Nicht nötig, Klassensprecherin. Da hab ich mich selbst vor ein paar Minuten drum gekümmert…"<br>„Soll ich dich hier ablösen?"  
>„Danke für das Angebot, aber nee, muss nicht sein. Keine Sorge, ich komme schon klar, ich hab Erfahrung damit, mich um Kranke zu kümmern, ich sitzt ja schon seit ein paar Monaten an Maiko-chans Bett…"<br>„Maiko? Dann ist das wohl deine Schwester?"  
>„Yep…" bestätigte Touji, sich etwas auf seine Arme gestützt zurücklehnend, um nachdenklich die Decke des Schutzraumes zu betrachten. „Verrat das bitte nicht Shinji, er macht sich wegen der blöden Sache vermutlich immer noch Vorwürfe, aber um ehrlich zu sein sind sich die Ärzte nicht sicher, ob sie jemals wieder laufen können wird… Sie waren da vor ein paar Wochen noch ganz Optimistisch, aber als die mit der Krankengymnastik beginnen wollten, kam heraus, dass ihre Knochen ungünstig verwachsen sind… Sie wird wohl über kurz oder lang wieder unters Messer müssen…"<br>„D-Das ist ja schrecklich…"  
>Hikari war zu bescheiden, um zu behaupten, sie könnte so etwas verstehen während ihre eigenen Schwestern in diesem Moment sicher und gesund in den ihren jeweiligen Schulen zugewiesenen Schutzräumen saßen, doch schon allein die Vorstellung, Klein-Nozomi demnächst mit dem Rollstuhl durch die Gegend karren zu müssen, lief es ihr kalt den Rücken runter. „Das tut mir für dich schrecklich Leid…"<br>„Ich weiß. Wenn das jetzt auch noch helfen würde…"  
>„Nicht so pessimistisch sein, Kumpel! Das ist doch noch gar nicht sicher, vielleicht wird sie ja doch noch wieder ganz gesund!" kam es dann von links oberhalb von Toujis Sitzplatz wo die zwei Schüler, die an Mayumis improvisiertem Bett ausharrten, direkt Kensuke entdeckten, der auch Nagato im Schlepptau hatte.<br>„Aida-kun! Mitsurugi-kun!" nahm Hikari die Präsenz der beiden zur Kenntnis.  
>„Da seid ihr ja!" tat Touji es ihr nach. „…Und? Hast du in Erfahrung bringen können, warum sich das so lange hinzieht?"<br>Kensuke zückte grinsend seine treue Multifunktionskamera und zog demonstrativ die Antenne ein Stück weit auseinander. „Scheinbar haben die den Kampf abgebrochen, weil sich der neuste Engel in ein überdimensioniertes Stachelschwein verwandelt hat und die Angst haben, dass es hoch geht, wenn sie es anstupsen… Sieht aus, als würde das noch 'ne ganze Weile dauern…"  
>„Verdammt…" murrte Touji mit Blick auf das liegende Mitglied ihrer kleinen Gruppe.<br>„Dann kann ich deiner Reaktion entnehmen, dass es Yamagishi-san immer noch nicht besser geht?" erkundigte sich Nagato besorgt.  
>„Nein, leider nicht…" antworte Touji. „Blöder hätte das gar nicht kommen können. Unter normalen Umständen hätten wir sie längst in ein Krankenhaus oder zumindest zu ihren Eltern bringen können… Da wird einem richtig klar, was es heißt, in einem Kriegsgebiet zu leben…"<br>Doch das brachte Hikari auf die Idee zu einem Vorschlag: „Ihr beide, könnt ihr nicht los gehen und sehen, ob ihr die Krankenschwester noch mal findet?"  
>„Wir werden es versuchen." Versicherte Nagato. „Ich war sowieso kurz davor die zu suchen, aus… persönlichen Gründen." Er führte seine finger durch seine Haarsträhnen um seiner Handfläche dort Platz zu machen, wo seine Stirn immer noch hinter einem Verband verdeckt war.<br>„Was ist denn, Mitsurugi-kun?" wollte Hikari wissen.  
>Eigentlich wollte Nagato nicht darüber reden, dass hier war nicht die Situation um andere mit so etwas zu belästigen, zumal sein Problem verglichen mit Mayumis Situation ein Witz war – aber er war ja selber schuld, was musste er das auch erwähnen…<br>„Ach, nichts…" versuchte er es trotzdem herabzuspielen, sich zu einem Lächeln zwingend.  
>„Nur ein bisschen gewöhnliches Kopfweh…"<br>„Dann geh schon los und schluck brav, was auch immer das Fräulein dir verordnet!" entgegnete Touji. „Ein Kranker reicht uns hier erst mal!"  
>Ja, das war in der tat so, das brauchten sie ihm gar nicht erst zu sagen…<br>Wenn er bedachte, dass die unter diesem Verband verborgenen Narben die Handschrift eines Hirnchirurgen waren, konnte das sonst was sein, davon eine ganze Menge Sachen, welche eine einfache Schulkrankenschwester nicht richten können würde…  
>Es war seltsam, dabei war er bis her eigentlich erstaunlich beschwerdefrei gewesen, und es war auch nicht wirklich ein klassischer Kopfschmerz, sondern fühlte sich mehr an wie eine Art Träger Herzschlag, ein tiefer Resonanzton, der als Reaktion auf irgendetwas zu klingen begann…<p>

Was, zwei?  
>Das als Leatha klassifizierte Wesen grinste amüsiert inmitten von Strängen aus zuckendem Fleisch.<br>Das nannte sie mal eine Überraschung.  
>Da sie ihr Werk derzeit ohnehin nicht fortsetzen konnte, beschloss sie, dass es vielleicht die Sache Wert wäre, sich das ganze Mal aus der Nähe anzusehen.<p>

_  
>(1) Die Idee, Misato in einen Qipao zu stecken, habe ich von einem Artwork, das ihr vielleicht kennt. XD<br>(2) Weiter geht der Spaß in 16:[Vor dem Sturm]


	33. 16: Vor Dem Sturm

I'm a soldier, born to stand  
>In this waking hell I am<br>Witnessing more than I can compute

Pray myself we don't forget  
>Lies, betrayed and the oppressed<br>Please give me the strength to be the truth

We are facing the fire together  
>If we don't, we'll lose all we have found<p>

Save your tears  
>For the day<br>When our pain is far behind  
>On your feet<br>Come with me  
>We are soldiers stand or die<p>

Save your fears  
>Take your place<br>Save them for the judgement day  
>Fast and free<br>Follow me  
>Time to make the sacrifice<br>We rise or fall[ i]

-Yoko Kanno/Origa, ‚Rise'

„UNO UNO!" rief Asuka triumphierend in Misato's „Och nöö!" hinein, während sie die letzte Karte voller Schadenfreude möglichst langsam auf den Stapel in der Mitte des Tisches legte.  
>Dafür, dass sie zunächst so sehr dagegen Protestiert hatte, sich mit solcher „entwürdigenden Kinderkacke" wie Brett- und Kartenspiele zu beschäftigen und sich erst durch einen Befehl Misatos und eine Erinnerung daran, dass sie doch schon wissen sollte, was geschah, wenn man das Training seiner Teamfähigkeit vernachlässigte dazu bewegen (zu Deutsch: zwingen) lassen hatte, überhaupt mitzuspielen, schien sie ihre aktuelle Glücksträhne, beziehungsweise die Tatsache das weder die Würfel noch die Karten Misato und Shinji besonders sympathisch zu finden schienen sehr zu genießen.<br>Die Idee dafür, die Zeit bis zum finalen Kampf gegen den Engel mit Spielen totzuschlagen war Misato gekommen, als sie nach dem Richten ihrer Haare, dem Abschluss ihrer Beschäftigung mit dem Papierkram und den wenigen wissenschaftlichen Daten, die Ritsuko und Lt. Ibuki dem Engel entlocken konnten den kleinen Raum nahe der Cages aufsuchte, in dem man die Piloten für die Dauer der Wartezeit untergebracht hatte, und dort genau das angetroffen hatte, was sie befürchtet hatte: Die Piloten befanden sich jeweils in einer der Ecken des dreieckigen Raumes, also so weit voneinander entfernt, wie es nur möglich war, und beschäftigten sich so gut mit allem möglichen außer ihren Mit-Piloten – Shinji hing an seinem Walkman, Asuka vor ihrem Gameboy, und Rei widmete sich still der Lektüre eines dicken, nach wissenschaftslektüre aussehenden Schinkens.  
>Da der Raum völlig unmöbliert war, saßen sie auf dem dunklen Boden, weit weg von dem NERV-Emblem in dessen Mitte, wo sich die von allen Beteiligten fleißig produzierte frostige Stimmung zu konzentrieren versuchte – Wie Misato dann von Rei erfuhr, welche sie deshalb gefragt hatte, weil sie sie für eine verlässliche, neutrale Quelle hielt, war es zu dieser Konstellation gekommen, als Shinji versucht hatte, Rei in das Gespräch einzubinden, dass er mit Asuka geführt hatte, was letztere dann als Ignorieren ihrer Person verstanden hatte – So war es zwischen einen Streit zwischen Misatos Schützlingen gekommen, welche sich danach in ihre jeweiligen Ecke verzogen hatten und Rei dort gelassen hatte, wo sie schon die ganze Zeit gewesen war. Shinji sollte zunächst versucht haben, Asuka zu besänftigen, bis schließlich auch ihm der Kragen geplatzt war, was Misato bei seinem beinahe nichtexistenten Temperament schon eine gewisse Errungenschaft nennen würde.<br>In ihrem stetigen Bemühen, den dreien Sozialkompetenz einzuimpfen, hatte sie Rei dafür, dass wenigstens sie darauf verzichtet hatte, sich wie ein Kleinkind aufzuführen, ein braves Kind genannt und verkündet, dass sie alle sozusagen als Widergutmachung für das geplatzte Schulfest nun etwas Quality Time miteinander verbringen würden, um den Zusammenhalt des Pilotenteams zu stärken.  
>Entmutigend wirkte es schon, das Asuka wütend die Arme verschränkte, Shinji den Eindruck machte, dass er diese Ankündigung für ein schlechtes Omen hielt und Rei obwohl sie nicht protestierte, auch nicht wirklich enthusiastisch wirkte.<br>Trotzdem hatte Misato die Blauhaarige angewiesen, da sie hier als einzige eine gewisse Reife zu haben schien, doch bitte ihre Kammeraden zu beaufsichtigen (Was ihnen Beiden wohl ohne, dass dies von Misato beabsichtigt gewesen wäre, einige Punkte mehr auf Asukas Ich-kann-diese-Idioten-nicht-ausstehen-Liste brachte) und kehrte einige Minuten später mit einem Stapel Spiele in den Raum zurück, alles von Uno, Skat, Monopoly, Schach, Dame, Vier-Gewinnt bis zu den Siedlern von Catan und den neusten Kreationen der Spielemacher, darunter auch das von Misato vielfach angepriesene Spiel des Jahres 2014.  
>Wie bereits hatte Asuka trotz ihres anfänglichen Protests Gefallen daran gefunden, zumal sie nie einer Aktivität widerstehen konnte, bei der man andere Besiegen konnte.<br>Trotzdem musste Misato zu ihrem Entsetzten feststellen, das keines der drei Kinder auch nur die Regeln von Mensch-Ärgere-Dich-Nicht kannte – Wollten die drei ihr tatsächlich weismachen, dass sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie ein Brettspiel gesehen hatten?  
>Gut, für sie war es nach dem Second Impact ebenfalls für eine ganze Weile vorbei gewesen mit Spielen jeglicher Art, aber dass diese Kinder von klein auf das Leben von Soldaten geführt beziehungsweise auch bevor man sie als solche herangezogen hatte schon ein mieses Leben hatten, machte ihr die Gewissenlast, die es ihr brachte, sie in Situationen zu stecken, in denen ihnen zweifellos noch mehr Leid geschehen würde, alles andere als leichter.<br>Gerade deshalb fühlte sie sich umso mehr verpflichtet ihr Bestes zu tun um den Children, die übrigens zwecks Einsatzbereitschaft alle noch in ihren Plugsuits steckten, zumindest einen Hauch von Normalität zu bieten und nahm sich die Zeit, ihnen die Spielregeln zu erklären, wobei sie dabei natürlich auch stets versuchte, sie zur gemeinsamen Konversation zu bringen – Bei Asuka war das ja leicht, die war schon von Haus aus sehr gesprächig, man musste nur dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht ausfällig wurde – wesentlich schwerer gestaltete sich das bei Rei, die praktisch nur in Einzeilern zu sprechen schien.  
>Es war nicht einmal, dass sie schüchtern war, sondern… Misato konnte es nicht wirkklich benennen, sie war anders, als jedes andere problematische Kind, von dem sie je gehört hatte…<br>Was für ein seltsames Mädchen das war – Misato wurde immer wieder klar, wie wenig sie eigentlich über diese wusste. Sie versuchte natürlich, mit allen Children eine gute Arbeitsbeziehung aufzubauen, und mit Rei hatte sie ja auch nie probleme gehabt, aber trotzdem war sie nie so richtig an diese herangekommen, und es allein darauf zu schieben, dass sie mit dieser nicht zusammenwohnte, wäre Verdrängung gewesen…  
>Aus den Überwachungsprotokollen wusste sie, dass Rei nie jemanden mit nachhause zu bringen oder Nachmittags wo hin zu gehen schien, aber es schien sie nicht zu stören oder auf eine Art und Weise unglücklich zu machen, die ihre Leistung und Verfügbarkeit als Pilotin beeinträchtigen würde. Auch einen Mangel an möglichen Bezugspersonen und Ansprechpartnern, den die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung hätte ausgleichen sollen schien bei ihr nicht zu bestehen, da sie sich ja blendend mit dem Commander zu verstehen schien…<br>Trotzdem, es konnte dem Mädchen sicherlich nur Gutes tun, mehr mit anderen zusammen zu sein, und auch ihr selbst würde es nicht schaden, das Mädchen etwas näher kennen zu lernen, um sie besser einschätzen zu können… bis her blieb sie für Misato jedoch aller gemeinsamen Beschäftigungen zum Trotz ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.  
>Bei einer Runde „Trivial Pursuit" zeigte sich, dass die Kleine sich zwar meisterhaft mit wissenschaftlichen und technischen Themen auskannte, bei Filmen, Sport oder Popkultur jedoch nicht den winzigsten Peil hatte – Es ging so weit, dass sie noch nicht einmal in der Lage war, zu beantworten, aus welcher berühmten Sci-Fi-Frachise der Satz „Ich bin dein Vater!" stammte. An dieser Stelle hatte Misato sich dann vor Lachen überschlagen, weil sie sich unwillkürlich den Commander in einem gewissen StarWars-Cosplay vorgestellt hatte.<br>Die Peinlichkeit, welche die Fragen der Kinder danach, ob bei ihr denn alles in Ordnung sei, bei ihr hervorrief, sah sie einfach mal als ihre gerechte Strafe an.

-

Der Engel ließ ihnen die Zeit, so ziemlich alles, was Misato an Spielen und sonstigen Zeitvertreibsmöglichkeiten hatte auftreiben können, durchzuprobieren, und zumindest Shinji und Asuka schienen sich mit dem Fortschreiten der Zeit aufgelockert und am Ende doch noch prächtig miteinander amüsiert zu haben – Alle drei Mitglieder des Katsuragi-Haushaltes kamen an diesem Vormittag dazu, miteinander zu lachen und ihre Bande etwas zu festigen – Zugegebenermaßen musste es Misato realistisch gesehen als wahrscheinlich erachten, dass diese Annäherung und das gemeinsame Vergnügen so, wie sie die beiden Kinder, aber auch sich selbst kannte, nur oberflächlicher Natur sein würde, aber es tat dennoch allen gut und half, die Anspannung vor der baldigen Gefechtsituation, die jeden Moment eintreten könnte und das langsame dahinkriechen der Zeit vergessen zu machen – Keiner von ihnen kannte weder noch den Tag noch die Stunde, an der der Alarm losschellen würde, also brachte es nicht wirklich viel, die ganze Zeit bis dahin damit zu verbringen, darüber nachzugrübeln.  
>Da konnten sie wenigstens versuchen, die Zeit, die ihnen blieb, zu nutzen – Schließlich konnte keiner sagen, ob nicht schon Morgen oder Übermorgen der Tag war, an dem die Geschichte der Menschheit für immer enden würde…<br>Bei Rei war sie im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden hingegen ratlos – Sie hatte sich nicht irgendwie beklagt oder gelangweilt gewirkt, zeigte aber auch keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Form amüsiert hatte – Misato hatte es nicht geschafft, sie in ein längeres Gespräch zu verwickeln, und auch Shinji, der eher ein Händchen dafür zu haben schien, konnte nur eine begrenzte Kommunikation zu ihr aufbauen… Misato wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was sie davon nun eigentlich zu halten hatte…

Dingel-Linge-Ling!  
>Dingel-Linge-Ling!<p>

Am Ende war die einst zähe Zeit sogar noch viel zu schnell vergangen, fast, als sei das Finden eines akzeptablen Mittelmaßes eine Unmöglichkeit, ein arkaner Punkt, der ebenso schwer zu finden war wie gewisse Teile der weiblichen Anatomie, und ähnlich leicht zu verpassen war wie der Neutralitätspunkt bei einer Säure-Basen-Titration.  
>Versehendlich ein paar Spielfiguren umwerfend, als sie nach ihrer vormals zur Seite gelegten Jacke griff holte Misato sogleich ihr Telefon heraus und wies Asuka, die fast automatisch begann, klarzustellen, dass ihre Spielfigur „Genau da!" gestanden habe und da unabhängig vom zweifelhaften Wahrheitsgehalt der vorherigen Aussage da gefälligst auch wieder hin sollte an, leise zu sein, zumal der Anruf wichtig sein könnte.<br>„…Hier Katsuragi. Zeigt der Engel irgendwelche Veränderungen? - Oh, Sie sind es, Commander."  
>Selbst wenn dieser Mann nur über eine Telefonleitung anwesend war, konnte Shinji nicht anders als zu erstarren.<br>Er traute sich kaum zu atmen, aus Angst, das die minimalsten Geräusche auf der anderen Seite der Leitung störend auffallen können.  
>Asukas lautstärkemäßig von der Etikette, die man gemeinhin zu beachten hatte, wenn im selben Raum jemand telefonierte ungedimmten Zwischenfragen danach, ob der Kampf nun endlich losginge, taten ihm beinahe schon physisch weh.<br>„Was? Ja, ich verstehe. Ich werde es ihm sagen. Ja, natürlich, Sir. Ja, das ist er."  
>'Er'? Daran denkend, dass er Momentan das einzige männliche Individuum in diesem Raum war, schoss es Shinji schlagartig durch den Kopf, das sein Vater vielleicht tatsächlich nach ihm gefragt hätte, fast als… als ob er ihm nicht ganz so egal wäre….<br>Nein, nein, er musste diese Reaktionen zähmen, es brachte nichts, sich Dinge vorstellen, die nie eintreten würde, und jede Nachfrage, würde ohnehin in seiner Kehle stecken bleiben, wenn er nicht direkt danach erstickten würde…  
>„Rei?" wendete sich Misato dann an das besagte First Child nachdem sie ihr Handy wieder zugeklappt hatte. „Ja, Captain?"<br>„Der Commander verlangt nach dir. Er meint, er sei bei seiner Besprechung soweit fertig und wolle dich zum Mittagessen einladen. Du sollst dich vorher aber noch bei Ritsuko melden."  
>„Verstanden."<br>Und damit ging sie lautlos aus dem Raum.  
>Was sie damit anfangen sollte, wusste Misato sogar noch weniger – Sie wurde aus ihrem Vorgesetzten und diesem Mädchen einfach nicht schlau. Manchmal könnte man wirklich meinen, dass die beiden irgendwie verwandt waren – bei den Ähnlichkeiten, die sich im Punkto Körpersprache und (Abwesenheit von) Mimik fanden, hätten man das auch glatt glauben können, wenn Rei dem älteren Ikari in irgendeiner Form ähnlich gesehen hätte, was jedoch keinesfalls der Fall war… Trotzdem, es waren wirklich auch kleine Sachen, wie eine Affinität dazu, an Fenstern zu sitzen und aus diesen heraus zu starren, oder die Art, wie sie immer die Finger zusammensteckten… Trotzdem, bei Rei war das ganze definitiv extremer.<br>Angesichts von Shinjis deutlich unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem dieser die Tür betrachtete, durch die das First Child eben verschwunden war, merkte sie, dass sie ehrlich gesagt ein kleines bisschen sauer war… Der Junge könnte durch aus ein bisschen positive Zuwendung seines alten Herrns vertragen, wenn nicht um seinetwegen, dann wenigstens aus „strategischen" Gründen… oder waren das nur ihre persönlichen unerfüllten Wünsche, die sich da zu Wort meldeten und ihr Urteilsvermögen trbten?  
>Jedenfalls wäre es gut, den Jungen abzulenken, bevor Asuka Gelegenheit hatte, wieder einen ihrer altklugen Sprüche loszulassen – Sie müsste endlich mal überlegen, wie sie diesem Mädchen ihr allzu ausgeprägtes Ego ein wenig zu stutzen – zu ihrem eigenen Besten.<br>„Ach ja, jetzt wo wir schon mal beim Thema sind… wir könnten eigentlich auch mal einen kleinen Imbiss vertragen! Wir sind wohl auf die NERV-Kantine beschränkt, weil ihr Einsatzbereit sein müsst und so weiter, aber es ist besser, als nachher mit leerem Magen zu kämpfen, oder?"  
>Eine Lüge war es nicht – Über die ganze Spielekistenangelegenheit hatte sie komplett die Zeit vergessen und die eigentlich normalerweise für Mittagessen veranschlagten Stunden war schon beinahe vorbei – Ein kleiner Snack konnte also nicht schaden…<p>

-

„Wartet kurz, Kinderchens! Ich geh mir nur kurz einen Kaffee holen!"  
>Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt viel lieber ein Bier, zumal es schon eine ganze Weile her war, dass sie ihrem kleinen Laster das letzte Mal geföhnt hatte. Nur leider war sie nun eben im Dienst und das würde sie scheinbar auch für eine Weile bleiben.<br>Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie das imaginäre kleine Teufelchen ihre Schulter immer wieder provokant mit dem Dreizack piekte, ganz ähnlich, wie das die leichten Stiche des Verlangens mit dem Rest von ihr machte.  
>Aber die Welt rettete sich nun mal nicht von alleine. „Und kriegt euch bitte nicht schon wieder in die Haare!"<p>

Doch bei Asuka, die nun allein mit Shinji an einem Tisch nahe an den großen Sichtfenstern saß, von denen aus man den ganzen Rest der Geofront überblicken konnte, bei dem es sich sogar um denselben handeln könnte, an dem er neulich mit Rei gesessen hatte, gingen Misatos Anweisungen wie üblich durch das eine Ohr raus und durch das andere wieder herein.  
>Vielleicht suchte sie Streit, oder sie wollte einfachmal ihre Meinung gesagt haben, und ein vorzugsweise nicht zum zurückmeckern fähiges Individuum dazu zwingen, sich anzuhören, was sie zu sagen hatte, weil sie sich ja für so übermäßig wichtig hielt.<br>Nun, eigentlich wollte sie nur mit ihm plaudern und seine Gesellschaft genießen, aber ihre eigene, verdrehte Vorstellung davon machte es zu einem Kunststück, dass zu erkennen – Damit hätte selbst ein ausgebildeter Psychiater eine schwere Nuss zu knacken gehabt, von einem etwas schüchternen 14-Jährigen Jungen ganz zu schweigen.  
>„Also wirklich, diese eingebildete Kuh von First Child! Muss natürlich vor uns allen stolz von dannen marschieren, um sich schön beim Oberboss einzuschleimen!"<br>Das half nicht besonders dabei, Shinjis Stimmung zu heben.  
>Alle Fröhlichkeit, die bei der Spielerunde eben aufgekommen sein könnte, hatte sich spätestens seit Rei den Raum verlassen hatte, endgültig verflüchtigt.<br>Er hatte selbst in aller Deutlichkeit gesehen und begriffen, wo Ayanami war, und ihm wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn Asuka aufhören würde, so über sie zu reden…  
>Aber ihr zu wiedersprechen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie das lassen sollte, das traute er sich auch nicht… Weil er ein Feigling war? Oder weil er tatsächlich so ein niederes Drecksstück war, dass er es fertig brachte, auf so etwas… reines wie Rei eifersüchtig zu sein…<br>Das war hier alles nicht das, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, aber hatte das den einen Zweck?  
>Was, wenn er seinem Vater wirklich einfach egal war…?<br>Was, wenn seine Versuche, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, eine Sisyphusarbeit waren, die von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt war…?  
>Er… er mochte daran nicht denken…<br>„Hallo? Ich rede mit dir, Papasöhnchen, hör mir gefälligst auch zu und mach die Klappe aus. Oder bist du dir zu schade dafür, hier mit uns Ottonormalmenschen in der simplen Katine zu sitzen? Wärst wohl lieber mit Vati und dem kleinen Prinzesschen in der hübschen Chefetage!"  
>Eines Tages würde er nach einer solchen Bemerkung mal in einen Loch krabbeln, sich dort zusammenkauern und einfach verrecken.<br>Aber konnte er es ihr denn übel nehmen?  
>Sie verstand das alles gar nicht… Je älter er wurde, umso mehr war Shinji davon überzeugt, das Unwissen doch eine Art von Seligkeit sein musste. Ihre Sorgen hätte er mal gerne!<br>„So… ist das gar nicht…"  
>Asuka dekorierte ihr herablassendes Halbgrinsen mit einem leicht argwöhnischen Blick.<br>„Denk nicht für einen Moment, du könntest mich verarschen, Third Child."  
>Immer noch diese Arroganz… Er bildete sich ein, er sei ihr näher gekommen, doch am Ende benutzte sie ja nicht mal seinen Namen, nahm ihn nur als rivalisierenden Piloten zur Kenntnis… Wenn er doch nur seinen blöden Walkman zur Hand hätte, er wollte sie jetzt in diesem Moment wirklich nicht mehr hören müssen… Sie steigerte am Ende nur diese Wut, deren leises Köcheln seinen latenten Charakter zurzeit zu verlieren drohte – Er wollte nicht etwas sagen, dass er hinterher bereuen und nicht mehr widerrufen können würde…<br>Konnte sie ihn nicht die paar Minuten in Frieden lassen?  
>Ihm war jetzt einfach nicht danach, sich mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen… doch sie schien das sowieso für physikalisch unmöglich zu halten.<br>„Natürlich ist es so." setzte sie fort, weiter Salz in die Wunde reibend.  
>Es tat weh, aber wenn er es ihr erklären würde, würde sie ihn nur auslachen.<br>Ihr eine Schwäche zu zeigen kam es gleich, sich eine große bunte Zielscheibe auf den Leib tätowieren zu lassen.  
>„Ich meine…" Sie hielt ihr Lachen gerade mal so zurück, ihm voll zeigend, wie lächerlich sie alles fand. „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich meine, du hast dich in letzter Zeit durchaus ausreichend rangehalten, aber denk nicht, dass sie dich zum Piloten von EVA 01 gemacht habe, weil du so toll wärst…"<br>„Wenn das mit mir und meinem Vater wirklich so wäre, wie du sagst…" sprach er, ohne Nachzudenken oder genauer auf Dinge oder Möglichkeiten einzugehen, deren bloße Erwähnung ihm zu schmerzvoll wäre. „…dann würde er mich… gar nicht erst zwingen, so etwas schreckliches mitzumachen!"  
>Das hatte jetzt deutlich emotionaler, wütender und gequälter geklungen, als er es vorgehabt hatte. Er traute sich kaum, zu ihr hinzusehen, und betrachtete stattdessen seine auf der Tischplatte ruhenden Hände, die er immer wieder leicht öffnete und schloss.<br>„Hmpf! Ja, ja, spiel nur das süße kleine Opfer, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dir das abkaufe!"  
>Schlagartig schaute blickte sie Shinji mit großen Augen an.<br>„Misato und die anderen kriegst du mit der Selbstmitleidsnummer vielleicht dazu, dir in den Arsch zu kriechen, aber von mir brauchst du schon mal kein Mitleid zu erwarten! Gezwungen? Zu etwas schrecklichem? Sagt der kleine Pisser, der hier von allen mit einem großen Helden verwechselt wird!"  
>Es brachte sie so auf die Palme… Dieser kleine Idiot hatte doch nicht die geringste Ahnung vom richtigen Leben und dem, was richtiges Leid war.<br>Und er machte ja nicht mal die Klappe auf und sagte was, sondern blickte sie nur mit weiten, geschockten Augen an.  
>Scheinbar hatte er das nicht erwartet – Das verschlug dem kleinen Penner jetzt wohl die Sprache, vermutlich hatte sie einen Nerv getroffen – und jetzt, wo sie den gefunden hatte, ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, noch mal gepflegt drauf zu treten.<br>„In Wahrheit findest du es doch unheimlich geil, vor allen den großen Märtyrer zu spielen damit sie dich mit Lob überschütten und sorgevoll um dich herumwuseln! Es ist schön einfach, nicht?"  
>„N-Nein…!" protestierte Shinji entsetzt. „Wenn… wenn ich es nicht mache, dann-"<br>„Oh, wir beide wissen, dass uns der Weltuntergang einen feuchten Dreck kümmert! Du machst das alles nur, um dir deinen eigenen Hintern vergolden zu lassen, also kannst du genauso gut aufhören, zu tun als sei das anders, und der Welt mal dein wahres Gesicht zeigen!"  
>„So… so ist das nicht…" Die Worte waren zusammengekratzt, wirklich überzeugt davon war er nicht. Kein Wunder, dass Asuka nur eine einzige Frage brauchte, um seinen letzten Widerstand zu zerschmettern: „Und warum machst du es dann?"<br>Das war die Frage, die er sich schon die ganze Zeit stellte.  
>Er war geschockt von ihrer Gleichgültigkeit, davon, wie blatant sie ihr Desinteresse am Rest der Welt in sein Gesicht schleuderte, wie gedankenlos und egoistisch sie sein konnte, aber hatte er denn ein Recht, sie zu tadeln?<br>Er wusste ihren Vorwürfen nicht zu widersprechen… Was, wenn es wahr war…  
>Was, wie er am Ende gar nicht so viel anders war, als sie…?<br>Oder wollte sie ihn das nur glauben machen, ihn nur mit ihrer Überlegenheit verderben, um sich zu beweisen, dass sie es konnte?  
>Sie spielte doch immer nur ihre Spielchen mit seinen Gefühlen…<br>Warum. Warum. Warum…  
>Er konnte es wirklich nicht sagen.<br>Vielleicht… vielleicht hatte sie recht…  
>Nagato hatte unrecht gehabt.<br>Sein wahres selbst… sein wahres selbst musste einfach ein Charakterschwein sein vielleicht… war es wie Asuka sagte, und er hatte ihn nur gut ausgetrickst und all diese heldenhaften Gestalten, die sich Misato, Nagato, Touji, Kensuke und Mayumi da ausgedacht hatten, waren nur lügen…  
>Nein, dieser Held, für den sie ihn hielten, war ganz bestimmt eine Lüge, er wusste doch, wie er war… und dass er egal, wie sehr er es versuchte, keine Hoffnung hatte, es zu ändern…<br>Er… er hatte gedacht, dass…  
>Er hatte sich nie irgendwie bewusst verstellt aber… Es war doch wie Asuka sagte, mit seinen Entschuldigungen und so….<br>„So schrecklich kann es doch nicht gewesen zu sein, diese Tussi abzugreifen, die du die letzten Tage an dir kleben hattest! Sieh den Fakten ins Auge, Junge: Ohne deine coole, schnittige Maschine hättest du die niemals so beeindruckt… Du hast ein großes Privileg bekommen, eins, das du Null nicht einmal verdienst!"  
>Nicht heulen. Sie wollte nicht heulen.<br>Nicht vor diesem Papakind. Aber diese Worte… Die Bedeutung, die der EVA für sie hatte und-  
>„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu! Ich hasse nichts mehr als eingebildete Leute die so falsch sind wie du!"<br>Und Misato.  
>Und das First Child.<br>Und sie selbst.  
>Doch zumindest dieser Tropf vor ihr verschaffte ihr durch die Macht, die sie auf ihn ausüben konnte, schmackhafte Genugtuung. So ist's brav, vielleicht würde der Idiot seine Lektion ja bald endlich mal gelernt haben.<br>Na so was, er sah ja aus, als ob er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde – Blödes Weichei.  
>Das hatte er selbst verdient.<br>Er war so undankbar, so dumm dass sie manchmal Lust bekam, auf ihn einzuprügeln bis er aufhörte, sich zu bewegen – Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sie den ausreichend dressiert hatte…  
>„Ich…"<br>Das war schon beinahe ein schluchzen.  
>Die Frage stand weiter unbeantwortet im Raum.<br>Stimmte das wirklich…?  
>Sicher er… wollte bemerkt werden… er wollte nicht allein sein, und… wertgeschätzt werden.<br>Aber taten das nicht alle?  
>War es nicht nur menschlich?<br>Durfte ein Mensch sich nicht Liebe und Zuneigung wünschen?

„Ich glaub mich Tritt ein Pferd! Habt ihr beide euch etwa schon wieder gestritten?"  
>„Und wenn schon." Gab Asuka schroff zurück und zückte ihren Gameboy.<br>Misato seufzte.

-

Selbst mal für kleine Jungs zu gehen war eine Angelegenheit, die in der gegenwärtigen Situation mit einer gewissen Anspannung einherging – Ganzkörperbekleidung wie einen Plugsuit konnte man nicht ganz so schnell loswerden und wieder überstreifen wie eine gewöhnliche Hose, und es gab doch immer die Möglichkeit, das die Alarmsirenen gerade in dem Moment zu bimmeln beginnen könnten wo er durch die uh, Erledigung seines Geschäfts verhindert war.  
>So verrückt war sein Leben mittlerweile geworden.<br>Auf den Weg zurück in den kleinen Aufenthaltsraum trödelte er etwas, auch, weil keine richtige Motivation da war, um ihn dorthin zurück zu ziehen – Asuka wollte er jetzt nicht sehen und auch mit Misatos gut gemeinten Ratschlägen und Nachfragen wollte er sich jetzt nicht auseinandersetzen. Es gelang alles möglichen Details, seinen Blick auf sich zu ziehen, doch erst vor einer Glasscheibe, durch die man in den Cage von EVA 01 hineinsehen konnte, ließ seine Schritte vollends anhalten.  
>Da war sie also, seine Waffe, bereit für einen Einsatz, der schon bälder kommen würde, als ihm lieb war.<br>Ja, sein Leben war verrückt geworden.  
>Er hatte Asukas Anschuldigungen nicht abstreiten können, weil er sich wirklich nicht sicher war… nicht mal über sich selbst…<br>Er konnte ja noch nicht mal ausschließen, dass die ganze Welt „falsch" war, wie es ihm diese ganzen Warnungen suggerieren wollten.  
>Es war alles so viel, so schwer, er wünschte sich, jemand würde ihn ansprechen und ihm diese Bürde abnehmen, aber dafür hätte er diesem jemand alles erzählen müssen, und das konnte er nicht.<br>Das wäre verrückt.  
>Also hatte er nichts, woran er sich wirklich festhalten konnte… nichts, wonach er sich richten konnte… War das jetzt einfach die Art, wie sein Leben aussah…?<br>Würde er immer zu weiter und weiter kämpfen müssen…?  
>Würde er weiter und weiter leiden…?<br>Er wusste trotz der ganzen Zeit, die er schon an diesem Ort verbracht hatte, immer noch herzlich wenig über den mysteriösen Feind, der da gerade über der Stadt schwebte… oder über die Maschine, in der er fast jeden zweiten Tag reingesetzt wurde.  
>Er wurde zumeist einfach gerufen und entweder in den Kampf oder zu Tests geschickt, als sei er selbst nichts weiter als ein Stück der Automatik, nichts, als eine passende Schnittstelle zwischen dem Evangelion und der Kommandozentrale.<br>Er verstand noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Dinge, die Dr. Akagi da bisweilen sagte.  
>Das er aus seiner gefühlten Verlorenheit heraus unwillkürlich die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen hatte, als ob er frieren würde wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst, als er nach dem vernehmen von Schrittlauten erschreckt zusammenzuckte.<br>Die blasse, kaum merkliche Spiegelung an der Glasscheibe erzählte ihm genug – Verzerrte Flecken aus schwarz und rot und blau und weiß. Sein Vater und Ayanami.  
>Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, schon von dem Gedanken verängstigt, dass allein sein Atem ein störendes Geräusch bilden könnte.<br>Jeder Gedanke, den er fassen konnte, befahl ihm zu fliehen, doch er konnte keinen Muskel rühren, allein sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt, und selbst dessen Laute, die selbst für ihn am Rande des Wahrnehmbaren lagen waren ihm peinlich.  
>Er blieb starr stehen wie eine Statue, die aufgewühlte, ruhelose Wildheit in seinem inneren innerhalb seiner statischen Form verbergend.<br>Er sah nicht, wie das Mädchen kurz in seine Richtung blickte, als sie mitsamt ihrer Begleitung an seiner Rückseite vorbeilief.  
>Er drehte sich nicht um.<br>Der Blick, den ihm der Commander ohne den Kopf zu drehen nur mit seinen ihm so ähnlichen, tiefblauen Augen zuwarf, blieb im schummrigen Licht des Korridors sicher hinter dessen nicht entspiegelter Sonnenbrille verborgen.  
>Hätte Shinji hindurch sehen können, wäre ihm wohl gewesen, als blicke er in einen Spiegel;<br>Doch die einzige Reflexion, der er nicht auswich, war jene in der Glasscheibe vor seinem Gesicht, die ihm nur ein dummes, verlorenes Kind zeigte, dass er nicht sehen wollte.  
>Auch der Roboter dahinter war kein Trost – Seine Reaktion setzte nicht sofort ein, nachdem die Schritte der beiden verhallt waren – Den Gedanken, dass sie noch in der Nähe sein könnten, und er sie nur durch seine eigene Unachtsamkeit nicht bemerkte, hielt er nicht aus.<br>Er konnte nicht quantifizieren, wie lange er dastand bis er sich sicher war, dass alle Geräusche, die er in irgendeiner Form noch vernehmen konnte, seiner Einbildung entstammen mussten.  
>Erst dann schien irgendein missgünstiger Schöpfer wieder auf die „Play-Taste" zu drücken, um sich voll der Schadenfreude daran zu weiden, wie der Junge zunächst nur langsam aus seiner Starre herauskam, seine Arme nur noch enger um seinen Körper schlang wie den verblassten Geist einer Umarmung, wie ein Blinder, der sich auf vage Beschreibungen bezogen die Farben des Sonnenuntergangs vorzustellen versuchte, ohne sie richtig „fassen" zu können…<br>Eine Umarmung… ihn hatte doch in den ganzen langen vierzehn Jahren seines Lebens noch nie irgendjemand umarmt, am wenigsten der Mann, der gerade wie so oft an ihm Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, wie sich so etwas überhaupt anfühlte…  
>Das er begonnen hatte, wenn auch nur leise vor sich hin zu wimmern und zu schluchzen, nahm er gar nicht erst wahr, auch nicht, wie sich ein paar winzige Mengen glitzernder, warmer Flüssigkeit an seinen Augenwinkeln gesammelt hatte.<br>Er hätte jetzt heulend in sich zusammensinken können oder auch nicht, wenn der denn weiterhin allein geblieben wäre, doch die Frage danach blieb offen, als er sich unvorbereitet der Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person bewusst wurde, und sich so danach auszurichten hatte, was dieser Jemand über ihn und seine Handlungen denken könnte.  
>Nicht, dass ihm das durch irgendwelche Fügungen des Schicksals leicht gemacht wurde – Da er wie vormals erwähnt nicht im geringsten an irgendeine Art von Berührung gewohnt war, und schon gar nicht an signifikant anderen Orten als seinen Händen, bestand seine Reaktion auf die eigentlich nur gut gemeinte, unterstützende Hand an seiner Schulter instinktiv erstmals darin, heftig zurückzuweichen und alarmiert herumzufahren – Was der Person hinter ihm, bei der es sich um eine nun etwas reumütig wirkende, immer noch mit teils ausgestrecktem Arm dastehenden Misato jedoch etwas offen legte, dass er, hätte er die Zeit dafür gehabt, etwas genauer darüber nachzudenken, sicherlich verborgen hätte: Sein gerötetes, von lange Zeit brüsk zur Seite geschobenem Leid und Wut verzerrtes Gesicht mit dessen tränenunterlaufenen Augen.<br>„Mh… Shinji-kun? Ist… alles in Ordnung?"  
>Die Frage konnte sie sich eigentlich sparen.<br>Nicht nur, weil die Antwort verdammt offensichtlich war, sondern auch, weil sie ihn eigentlich mittlerweile gut genug kennen müsste, um zu wissen, dass er diese Frage sicherlich nicht beantworten wollen würde.  
>Ihr entging nicht, wie seine Hände nach der hinter ihm liegenden Glasscheibe tasteten und wie er sich vielleicht bewusst, vielleicht auch nicht mit dem Rücken gegen diese lehnte und seine Handflächen daran flachpresste.<br>Sie kam einen Schritt näher und breitete dabei seine Arme in seine Richtung hin aus, doch darauf versteifte sich sein Körper nur noch mehr, ganz wie der eines verlorenen Kindes, dass vor einer furchterregenden Sache weglaufen wollte, die es nicht begriff, oder vielleicht irgendein kleines, lächerlich niedliches Äffchen, das von seinem vertrautem Baum gefallen war, und nun von einem Raubtier in die Enge getrieben worden war, welches drohte, es zu zerreißen. Die kleinste Bewegung seiner Hände auf der zum Cage führenden Glaswand hinterließ darauf eine kaum merkliche Trübung aus Schweiß; erst dann war es, dass Misato begriff, dass sie es war, vor der er sich fürchtete.  
>Es war schwer, dass nicht als persönliche Ablehnung zu sehen, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie es noch nicht geschafft hatte, in ausreichendem Maße sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, als Beweis ihres Versagens.<br>Irgendwo in den tiefen ihrer DNA, zwischen Tonnen und Tonnen von Gen-Schrott und schädlichen Veranlagungen saß ein Mutterinstinkt, der sich anschickte, sie herum zu kommandieren; Sie wollte ihn nicht weiter bedrängen, aber das war etwas, dass sie auf rationaler ebene Begriffen hatte, und sie war immer eher eine emotionale Person gewesen.  
>Es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Arme anzuhalten, statt sie richtig zurück zu ziehen, fand mehr eine Art beschämtes Sinken Lassen statt.<br>Wenigstens schien er sich etwas beruhigt zu haben – oder versuchte er nur, mit allen Kräften, sich zu beherrschen?  
>Es fiel ihr nicht schwer, sich vorzustellen, wieso jemand vor ihr weglaufen sollte, und dass sie wusste, dass sie da eigentlich darüber stehen sollte, machte es keinesfalls besser.<br>„Was… ist denn los…?" fragte sie vorsichtig, sich zu einem warmen Lächeln bemühend. „...Bist du deprimiert, weil euer Schulfest heute ausgefallen ist?"  
>Sie hätte sich selbst eine knallen können – natürlich war es nicht so eine Kleinigkeit… Um sich das Denken zu können, brauchte sie ihn ja nur einmal anzusehen.<br>Sie schien ihn ja praktisch dabei unterbrochen zu haben, einfach loszuheulen.  
>„…Oder ist es wegen etwas, das Asuka gesagt hat, als ihr euch gestritten habt?"<br>Sie kam sich lächerlich vor. „Wir… wir müssen echt mal mit ihr reden, nicht war..? Darüber, wie sie andere behandelt…" Sie kaufte sich den Schwachsinn ja selber nicht ab.  
>Wie oberflächlich musste sie sein, um einen kleinen, kindischen Streit für die Ursache zu halten…? Das würde ihm sicher nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er mit ihr reden konnte. Oder vielleicht war es das Gegenteil, vielleicht fühlte er sich nicht ernst genommen… Für diese Kinder war dieser für sie höchstens irgendwie niedliche „Kinderkram" ihr hartes, tägliches Leben und das härteste, was sie soweit kannten… Oder nein, das stimmte so nicht mehr ganz.<br>Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass das Stimmte, während sie an ihm vorbei durch das Fenster zu den EVAs blicken konnte. Sie konnte das alles nicht einschätzten, weil diese Zeit, die Jungend, wo man sich um solche Dinge Sorgen machte, genommen worden war, und nun war sie dabei, drei Kindern in exakt gleichen Alter dasselbe anzutun.  
>„Ist es… weil du dich vor dem Kampf fürchtest, Shinji-kun?"<br>Es war im Grunde gut, dass sie nicht wusste, dass sie ihn gerade in dem Moment unterbrochen hatte, in dem er glaubte, genug Mut zusammengekratzt zu haben, um ihr die Frage anzuvertrauen, die ihn so plagte. Sie hätte sich am Ende doch nur noch mehr Vorwürfe gemacht und ihn bei den Versuchen, die Worte doch noch aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, nur noch weiter eingeschüchtert.  
>Natürlich war sein Bedürfnis, seine Sorgen und Ängste zu Teilen, in keinster Weise geschwunden, aber den leichten, berechenbareren Weg darüber zu nehmen, es auf den Kampf zu schieben, war zu verlockend für einen schwachen Menschen wie ihn.<br>„Ja, das… das war's aber das… das ist schon okay, ich… ich weiß, dass es nicht anders geht..."  
>„Wie oft noch. Wenn du es so hinstellst, als hätten wir dich gezwungen, wirst du nie-"<br>Welchen Sinn hatte das eigentlich?  
>Genauso gut hätte sie ihm eine schriftliche Aufforderung geben können, sich wieder mies und unverstanden zu führen, und eine Dummheit zu begehen, wie damals, als er ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf den Engel zugerast und anschließend abgehauen war.<br>Natürlich wollte sie, dass er es begriff, sonst würde sie ihm keinen Gefallen tun, aber, die Frage war mehr… War das hier die Zeit dafür? War es der richtige Ort?  
>Ihn so aufs Schlachtfeld marschieren zu lassen, konnte doch nicht der Ernst dieser furchtbar falschen Frau sein, die die sie sich selbst hatte verwandeln sehen.<br>„Ich weiß es doch, Misato-san…" entgegnete er, wobei etwas unterschwellige Gereiztheit hervortrat. „Ich weiß, dass es meine eigene Sache ist und so weiter aber…"  
>Wieder klebte die Frage an seiner Zunge fest.<br>Er konnte nicht fragen, wann all dieses Grauen denn Vorbei sein würde, weil er sich vor dem Tag fürchtete, an dem er seinen Platz hier bei den Leuten hier verlieren konnte, und mit ihm alles, wozu er je gut gewesen war… Er hatte gar nicht so richtig bemerkt, wie sehr EVA schon ein fester Teil seiner selbst geworden war, dessen Verlust ebenso zerstörerisch sein würde wie das Absäbeln eines Arms oder eines Beines.  
>Es gab so viele, teils gegensätzliche Dinge, vor denen er schreckliche Angst hatte, dass ihm manchmal die ganze Welt zuwider war, und er auch im Normalfall nur vereinzelte Lichtblicke darin erkennen konnte.<br>„Ich… ich weiß es doch…"  
>„Ja." Sagte Misato, ihr bestes gebend, um warm und verständnisvoll zu klingen.<br>„Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, und dass es nicht fair ist. Und ich weiß, dass ich dir schon tausend Mal gesagt habe, dass du durchhalten musst… Aber…"  
>Sie ergriff mit beiden Händen vorsichtig die seine.<br>Die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sich die Muskeln in seinen Fingern unter ihrer Berührung anspannten und verkrampften, doch das Zurückweichen, dass sie beinahe schon erwartet hatte, blieb zurück, ja, er verband seine Finger sogar noch aktiv mit den ihren… es war ja nicht das erste Mal, wovor hatte sie sich da eigentlich gefürchtet…?  
>Sie musste einfach nur ganz sachte, ganz vorsichtig den nächsten Schritt gehen.<br>„Aber denk an das, wofür wir das alles hier machen."  
>„Ja ich weiß. Es geht um die Menschheit, um die Leben aller drei Milliarden Menschen auf dieser Welt…"<br>„Es sind noch wesentlich mehr als drei Milliarden Leben."  
>„Ich weiß, die Tiere und so-"<br>„Es wir Pen-Pen sicherlich freuen, dass du so an seinesgleichen denkst, aber das ist es nicht, was ich meine. Es geht um weit mehr als drei Milliarden Menschen, viel, viel mehr… Keiner kann genau sagen, wie viele… Verstehst du, was ich meine?"  
>„Uhm… was denn, Misato-san…?" fragte er verunsichert.<br>„Na, ich meine all die vielen Menschen, die nach uns noch geboren werden, wenn wir es schaffen, diese Welt zu retten. Ich spreche von der Zukunft, Shinji-kun."  
>„Die Zukunft…? Das fühlt sich nur an, wie ein Wort… ich… ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es noch eine gibt, wenn ich versuche, sie mir vorzustellen, sehe ich gar nichts…" gestand Shinji in einem seltenen Moment der Ehrlichkeit. Es waren vor allem Yuis Worte, die hier an seiner Seele nagten. „Und selbst wenn ich versuche, sie mir vorzustellen, wüsste ich nicht, worauf ich mich freuen könnte… Was für eine Zukunft ist für mich denn noch da? Es wird doch eh nichts besser…"<br>„Da steigest du dich jetzt etwas hinein. Du weißt selbst, dass das nicht so ist. Heute Morgen schienst du das noch ganz anders zu sehen… Hör mal, Shinji, du bist erst vierzehn. Du bist praktisch noch ein Knirps."  
>„Eben… Gerade das ist ja das Problem... Wenn ich über die Zukunft irgendetwas weiß, dann nur, das ein Engel nach dem anderen kommen wird, und dass ich und die anderen immer wieder kämpfen und uns in Gefahr bringen müssen… Ich weiß, dass meine Zukunft voll mit Leid, Schmerz und Verlust ist…" Ach du liebes Bisschen. Jetzt begann er auch noch zu schluchzen. „Warum soll ich also an die Zukunft denken? Willst du denn, dass ich immer in Angst leben muss?"<br>„Nein, eben nicht… Eben nicht, Shinji. Du bist jetzt in einer schwierigen Zeit, nicht nur, wegen deiner Arbeit als EVA-Pilot, sondern auch wegen deines Alters, aber… Auch, wenn es dir im Moment schwer fällt, will ich, dass du dir vor Augen führst, dass das alles auch irgendwann einmal vorbei sein wird…"  
>„…Vorbei…?"<br>„Ich weiß nicht, ob dir diese Tatsache bis jetzt bewusst war, aber… Warum denkst du nummerieren wir die Engel immer so schön sorgfältig durch? Weil nur so und so viele kommen werden… Keiner von und weiß, wie lange diese Kämpfe noch dauern werden, vielleicht Monate, vielleicht noch Jahre… Aber irgendwann, eines fernen Tages, werden wir uns von den Engeln befreit und sie alle besiegt haben und wieder in Frieden leben können."  
>Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie in ihrem Fall wirklich die Engel oder nicht vielmehr einen bestimmten Mann meinte, dessen Gespenst sie schon die letzten fünfzehn Jahre verfolgt hatte, aber in letzter Konsequenz machte es wohl keinerlei Unterschied.<br>Es lief auf dasselbe hinaus.  
>„Also, Shinji-kun…" begann sie, eine Hand von der seinen lösend um ihm mit ihrem Ärmeln das Gesicht abzutrocknen. „…Spar dir deine Tränen für den Tag auf, an dem all diese schlimmen Dinge weit, weit hinter uns liegen."<br>Das hätte ihn wohl trösten sollen, aber stattdessen machte es ihm Angst.  
>Er hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass er seine Gründe hatte, nicht über so etwas nachzudenken.<br>„Aber… was soll dann aus mir werden, wenn mich keiner mehr braucht…? Was… was soll aus mir werden…."  
>Doch Misato lächelte nur. „Na, das, was du willst."<br>„Was… ich will…?" Er machte einen verwirrten, überforderten Eindruck.  
>Was er wollte war, hier bei den Menschen, die er kannte, bleiben zu können….<br>„Ja, natürlich, alles was du willst. Wenn diese Zukunft eines Tages kommt, dann doch nur, weil du sie dir mit deinem Schweiß und deinem Blut erkämpft haben wirst, oder? Dann ist es nur fair, wenn sie dir gehört, und du mit ihr machen kannst, was du willst… Wenn alles vorbei ist, wirst du ein Held sein, und ich weiß nicht, ob du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, den ganzen langweiligen Papierkram durchzulesen, aber wenn die Sache erstmals vorbei ist, werdet ihr Piloten zumindest Geldmäßig bis ins hohe Alter hin ausgesorgt haben."  
>Den Geldsummen war anzusehen gewesen, dass diese Leute nicht davon ausgingen, besonders viele davon bezahlen zu müssen, aber eine Lüge war es nicht, und im Krieg und in der Liebe war schließlich alles erlaubt, auch wenn Misato nicht hätte sagen können, auf welchen von beiden Fällen sie sich bezog. Wenn es das Kind in diesem Moment auf den Beiden hielt, konnte sie durchaus ein paar Wolken zusammenzureden, auch, wenn sie doch ein- oder zwei Stiche der Schuld verspürte, je offensichtlicher es wurde, dass sie da nur Luft und Lügen zusammenspann.<br>Sie hatte sich ja vor nicht allzu langer Zeit von Ritsuko unverblümt gesagt bekommen, wie die wirklichen Aussichten für den Jungen aussahen… und dann waren da noch diese ganzen ominösen Verschwörungskisten, mit denen sie noch nichts anzufangen vermochte… Sie konnte eigentlich nichts versprechen… War sie also dabei, ihn mit schönen Worten zufriedenzustellen wie ein Zirkuspferd mit Zuckerbrot?  
>„Dann kannst du dir als mit Vierzehn oder Fünfzehn schon dein eigenes Haus kaufen."<br>„Ach… meinst du…"  
>„Ja sicher, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wie billig die Häuser hier sind, jetzt, wo alle flüchten… Gut, nachdem du erst mal die Welt gerettet hast, werden natürlich alle wieder schnurstracks hierher zurückkommen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du irgendwo einen Unterschlupf findest. Das Gebäude hier steht ja fast komplett leer, und die Nachbarapartments haben alle einen netten Balkon…"<br>Erst jetzt dämmerte es ihm, worauf sie anspielte. „Das heißt… ich könnte hier bleiben? Hier in Tokyo-3? Bei… allen Leuten hier, ohne Kämpfen zu müssen…?"  
>„Ja, sicherlich. Das wird dir wohl kaum jemand verwehren… Also, denkst du, dass du dem Engel da oben heute Abend oder wann auch immer er vorhat, anzugreifen, so richtig einheizen kannst? Dann wäre das schon mal einer weniger, der zwischen dir und deinem Leben auf der faulen Haut liegt…"<br>Etwas zögerlich, aber doch einen Anflug von Entschlossenheit zeigend nickte der Junge.  
>Da er trotz allem noch etwas verunsichert wirkte, nahm sich Misato vor, zu verhindern, dass er sich in irgendeiner Form noch weitere Zweifel überlegte.<br>Erst sollte er sie noch etwas versuchen lassen.  
>„Komm mit. Ich hab dich gesucht, weil wir uns alle gefragt haben, wo du so lange bleibst…"<br>„Was, selbst Shikinami?"  
>Misato kicherte. „Die wollte dich fast selbst holen gehen, und hat sich gefragt, wo du „verdammter Dödel" so lange bleibsts. Also, ich sag dazu ja nur, was sich neckt, das liebt sich…"<br>„So… ist das nicht, Misato-san…"  
>„Okay, okay. Ist ja schon gut."<br>Angesichts seiner sich langsam hebenden Stimmung beschloss sie, weiteres Ärgern zu unterlassen.  
>„Rei ist inzwischen auch wieder zurück." Erzählte sie stattdessen. „Der Commander hat sie gerade vorbeigebracht, du hast ihn also knapp verpasst…"<br>Das hatte er nicht.  
>Aber darüber wollte er nicht reden.<br>Misato interpretierte das Senken seines Blicks als seine typische Reaktion auf die Erwähnung seines Vaters und ließ das Thema bleiben.  
>Er war nur allzu dankbar dafür und bemühte sich mit der freien Hand noch mal danach, sein Gesicht in einen halbwegs präsentablen Zustand zu bringen – Das ihm Asuka eine Heulsuse schimpfte, würde ihm gerade noch fehlen.<br>Statt dessen klammerte er sich fester an Misatos Hand und ließ sich von ihr zurück in den kleinen, dreieckigen Raum führen, wo Asuka und Rei nicht unweit voneinander dort am Boden saßen, wo Misato sie gelassen hatte, wobei Asuka, die derweil ihren Gameboy herausgekramt hatte, großen Wert darauf legte, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu schauen. Anders als das stille, blauhaarige Mädchen, dass bei der Ankunft der anderen Beiden ihr Buch zuklappte, schien das Second Child auch ihre Mitbewohner nicht ansehen zu wollen, was sie dann aber musste, als sich Misato mit Shinji im Schlepptau zu ihnen auf den Boden setzte und sich dort erst einmal etwas streckte und zurücklehnte.  
>„Okay, ich dachte mir, wenn wir hier schon einmal Wache stehen müssen, können wir wenigstens die Zeit für eine kleine Kennenlernrunde nutzen…."<br>„Sind wir denn im Kindergarten?" empörte sich Asuka. „Ich denke ich weiß mittlerweile mehr als genug über die Beiden Pfeifen hier."  
>„Aber, aber, dass ist aber nicht gerade eine Damenhafte Ausdrucksweise." Tadelte Misato.<br>Asuka gab nur ein beleidigtes „Hmpf!" von sich.  
>„Also, wir machen das so… am besten genauso wie wir jetzt sitzen, im Uhrzeigersinn, sagt jeder, was er später einmal werden will!"<br>„Häh…?" kam es von Asuka.  
>„Na, was ihr später mal werden wollt. Wenn ihr erwachsen seid, meine ich. Darüber habt ihr doch sicherlich schon mal nachgedacht, oder? Ich will, dass ihr alle wisst, warum wir das alles hier machen… Damit ihr eine Welt habt, in der ihr Erwachsen werden und eure Träume verwirklichen könnt… Also los, was habt ihr alle für große Pläne… nach dem die Engel besiegt sind…?"<br>„Warum fängst du nicht selbst mit dem Schwachsinn an?" gab Asuka bissig zurück. „Hast du Angst, dass wir dich auslachen, wenn zu versucht, uns weißzumachen, dass du in deinem Alter noch unter die Haube zu kommen gedenkst…?"  
>„SEHR WITZIG, Asuka." Mahnte Misato, ihre Mitbewohnerin durch einen messerscharfen Blick zum Verstummen bringen. „Ich habe schon einen Job."<br>„Ja, und wir auch. Was ist das für eine schwachsinnige Frage, „Was wollt ihr später mal werden"… Anders als die meisten durchschnittlichen Armleuchter hier ist aus mir schon was geworden, und zwar wesentlich schneller, als aus den meisten anderen Leuten. Ich bekleide den Rang eines Captains, gehöre zu einer Eliteeinheit, die hochspezialisierte Kampfmaschinen steuert, und habe schon ein paar Mal alle drei Milliarden Hintern auf diesem Planeten gerettet! Was soll ich denn bitteschön noch werden? Bundeskanzlerin vielleicht, Hirnchirurgin oder Raketenwissenschaftlerin? "  
>Es schwang schon ein merkliche Prise Ärger in Asukas Worten mit – und das auch zu Recht! Was sie später mal werden wollte? Wollte diese Misato sie verarschen? Man sollte doch auf zehn Meter durch einen Hagelsturm merken, dass sie kein dummes kleines Kind war, dafür, dass sie noch Vierzehn war, konnte sie ja auch nichts. Sie hatte ihr Leben lang für nichts anderes trainiert als diese Zeit, diese Momente, für diese Gelegenheit hier.<br>Daran, dass das alles einmal nutzlos werden könnte, wollte sie gar nicht denken…  
>Wenigstens hatte sie es geschafft, dass ihre selbsternannte Aufpasserin sie in Ruhe ließ und sich jemandem zuwendete, der das Aufpassen wirklich nötig hatte:<br>„Aha, ich sehe… Das Fräulein ist sehr ehrgeizig. Wie steht es mit dir, Shinji-kun? Was hast du für große Pläne?"  
>„Ich… ich habe eigentlich nie… darüber nachgedacht…"<br>Damals bei seinem Lehrer war ein Tag wie der andere gewesen und es hatte nie den Anschein gemacht, dass sich irgendwas ändern würde. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft hatten wenig Bedeutung, wenn sie alle gleichförmig waren. Insgesamt war er nie ein Träumer oder ein Planer gewesen – Er ließ die Tage auf sich zukommen, versuchte, sie irgendwie zu ertragen und hoffte, dass sie bald wieder vorbei sein würden. Sein Lehrer hatte ja gemeint, er hätte eventuell das Zeug zum Virtuosen, aber das wollte er hier nicht erwähnen, sie würden ihn ohnehin nur auslachen, das klang lächerlich und künstlich hochnäsig… und außerdem merkte er doch selbst, dass das nicht stimmte… so dumm war er auch nicht, dass man ihn so vertrösten könnte. Um sich Ziele zu setzten, brauchte man die Fähigkeiten, um sie zu verwirklichen, und es beinhaltete immer die Möglichkeit, zu versagen.  
>Nein Danke.<br>Ehrgeiz war etwas, was er einfach nicht besaß. Er war schon froh, wenn er einfach nur durch den Tag kam.  
>Was würde es ihm den Bringen? Aller was er tat, wurde doch ohnehin nur von anderen bestimmt. Sein Vater hatte ihn weggeschickt, sein Lehrer hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, Cello zu lernen, sein Vater hatte ihn hierher zurückgeholt und ihn auch in den EVA gesteckt…<br>„Bist du bescheuert oder was…?" das rothaarige Mädchen hatte wieder etwas gefunden, worüber sie sich auslassen konnte, und vermutlich, hatte er es nicht anders verdient.  
>Egal, was sie jetzt sagte, sie würde mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit Recht haben. „Wie kann man nur so wenig Ambitionen haben!"<br>Sie sprang auf, um auf ihn herabsehen zu können, und deutete mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger exakt zwischen seine Augen. „Hör mal zu! Wer sich heute nicht ran hält und keinen Konkurrenzgeist hat, der kommt unter die Räder, kapitsch? In unserer heutigen Zeit zählen nur noch Talent, Fleiß und Wettbewerbsfähigkeit, nur, weil du hier mit deinem Papi Glück hattest, solltest du nicht davon ausgehen, dass du auch weiterhin alles hinterhergeworfen bekommst, du Idiot! Das richtige Leben läuft ein bisschen anders!"  
>„Nun, unsere Asuka hat da nicht ganz unrecht, auch wenn ich an dieser Stelle doch gerne sagen würde das neben allem, was du bereits aufgezählt hast, auch Soft-Skills eine gewisse Rolle spielen, so wie Teamfähigkeit und Manieren… und ich fürchte, da ist Shin-chan dir um einiges voraus."<br>„Sagt wer! Frag doch mal in der Schule nach, wer von uns die meisten-"  
>„Ist ja schon gut, Asuka. Du brauchst nicht aus allem immer einen Wettbewerb machen, Erfolg ist sicher schön und gut, aber man sollte sich immer klar machen, warum man Erfolg haben will, und ob die schönen, wichtigen Dinge des Lebens nicht etwas zu kurz kommen…"<br>„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Mit den „schönen Dingen des Lebens" kennst du dich ja bestens aus…"  
>„WAS willst du damit andeuten?"<br>„Uh…"  
>„Ja?"<br>Angesichts der zwei sichtlich gereizten Damen, die da deutlich eine Antwort verlangten, musste Shinji erst mal schlucken, bevor er nur daran denken konnte, weiter zu sprechen.  
>Was er ursprünglich einmal sagen wollte, hatte sich längst aus den Windungen der alten Rosine in seiner Birne verflüchtigt, so dass er sich zu allem Übel auch noch gezwungen sah, seine Kreativität einzuschalten um sich etwas Neues einfallen zu lassen.<br>Hilfesuchend inspizierte er sein Blickfeld, dankbar über den hellblauen Fleck in seinem Augenwinkel, der ihn schnell auf eine gute Idee brachte.  
>„Uhm… wollen wir… wollen wir… nicht auch… uh, Ayanami fragen?"<br>Natürlich war er ernsthaft an der Antwort auf diese Frage interessiert gewesen, zumal es schon lange zu seinen innerlich angestrebten, aber praktisch überhaupt nicht verwirklichten Zielen und es lag ihm doch etwas an dieser praktischen Gelegenheit, mal etwas über sie persönlich zu erfahren, zumal er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte, was sie wohl antworten würde.  
>Dennoch begann er seine Worte ein wenig zu bereuen, als die vorhin noch auf ihn fixierten Blicke sich genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen waren, auf die weiß gekleidete, porzellanhafte Form des First Child verlagerten – Es war wirklich nicht seine Absicht gewesen, sie irgendwie in Bedrängnis zu bringen.<br>Nebenläufig zu den lebhaften Austauschen des Katsuragi-Haushalts hatte das blauhaarige Mädchen schon die ganze Zeit still und regungslos dagesessen, wenn nicht sogar etwas geknickt, geringfügig auf den Boden starrend, auf eine subtile Art und Weise, die wohl allein Shinji von ihrer üblichen Apathie abzugrenzen vermochte – und auch er war sich da nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich da nicht nur etwas einbildete, und solch eine Reaktion von ihr erwartete.  
>Es war schon eine Ironie, dass ihm erst bewusst wurde, dass sich zwischen den Bewohnern der doch aus krass verschiedenen Komponenten zusammengeschmiedeten Katsuragi-WG trotz ihrer häufigen Streitereien doch so etwas wie eine Zusammengehörigkeit entwickelt hatte, als dies dazu führte, dass jemand anderes beinahe schon etwas vergessen außen vor blieb wie eine leicht angestaubtes, dekoratives Keramikfigürchen.<br>Rei selbst dachte über so was wie „Zugehörigkeit" freilich wenig nach, und auch sonst unterschied sich das, was in diesem Moment tatsächlich in ihr vorging und ihre Antwort verzögerte, sehr von dem, was Shinji dort vermutete – Es war nur, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt einige Dinge mehr wusste, als die anderen in diesem Raum anwesenden Personen.  
>Einige Dinge, die weit über deren Geheimhaltungsstufe lagen – Sie hatte sich im Leben noch nicht gefragt, was sie einmal werden sollte, denn sie hatte es von Anfang an genauestens gewusst, ohne, dass da auch nur die geringste Ungewissheit gewesen wäre – für sie war das stetig nahende Kommen des Third Impacts ebenso einer der Fakten des Lebens gewesen, wie die Tatsache, dass der Himmel blau, der Ozean rot und die Bäume grün waren, sodass es ihr auch nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre, die Pläne ihres Schöpfers zu hinterfragen – Dem käme es nach ihrem Weltbild gleich, des Nachts die Rückkehr des Morgens anzuzweifeln und den Allmächtigen dafür zu verfluchen, dass er am Abend die Mondscheibe vom Himmel nahm.<br>Sie wusste also, dass der Third Impact kommen würde, und das sie diejenige sein würde, die ihn auslösen würde. So hatte es der Commander geplant, und so war es auch vor Äonen prophezeit worden.  
>Sich also Gedanken über einen Zeitpunkt danach zu machen, machte für sie ebenso wenig Sinn wie die Frage nach einem Punkt, der nördlicher lag als der Nordpol – Zeit im klassischen Sinne würde es jenseits dieses schicksalhaften Tages nicht mehr geben, und am wenigsten für sie, wenn man bedachte, welche Rolle sie dabei spielen würde – Shinji und die anderen Sprachen also über eine Zukunft, die niemals kommen würde.<br>Dieser Gedanke löste in ihr keine Schuldgefühle oder Gewissensbisse aus – Das Erfüllen ihrer Aufgabe war für sie eine Selbstverständlichkeit, fast schon ein Naturereignis, von dem sie einfach nur betroffen sein würde – und man grollte dem Sturm am Horizont nicht, auch, wenn man ihn mied. Selbst, wenn sie darüber nachgedacht hätte, wären ihr die Worte des Commanders eingefallen, die er nicht zu ihr, aber in ihrer Gegenwart gesprochen hatte, darüber, dass es nun mal keine andere Möglichkeit kam.  
>Und doch war der Gedanke daran, dass die anderen sich wohlmöglich auf Dinge freuten, ohne zu wissen, dass sie unmöglich waren, der an ihrer leicht getrübten Stimmung schuld war – Auch wenn sie nicht hätte sagen können, warum. Sie maß dem ohnehin keine besonders große Bedeutung zu.<br>Nun aber wurde eine Antwort von ihr verlangt und ohne, dass dies ein bewusster, auf bestimmte Prinzipien begründeter Entschluss von ihr gewesen wäre, sondern mehr weil sie schon immer gehorsam und im Grunde auch von Natur aus ehrliche Haut war, kam es ihr gar nicht in den Sinn, schnell eine Lüge zu erfinden; Also verriet sie die Wahrheit so weit, wie sie sie nicht verschweigen musste: „Das Anfertigen solcher Pläne erschien mir wenig sinnvoll. Niemand kann vorhersagen, wie viel Schaden die Angriffe der Engel noch verursachen werden, und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt einige von uns einschließlich mir nicht mehr am Leben sein werden."  
>Sie sagte das ohne große Emotion, als würde sie eine Seite aus dem Heftchen mit den Notfallvorschriften vorlesen. Mehr Bedeutung hatte es für sie auch nicht, es war einfach ein Fakt, dass ihre Existenz kurz nach Eintreffen des letzten Engels enden würde – Entsprechen unverständlich erschien es ihr, wie plötzlich die Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen Anwesenden umschlugen, noch bevor sie zu sprechen aufgehört hatte.<br>„Ja ja!" platzte Asuka direkt ärgerlich heraus. „Sei nur so pessimistisch wie du willst, das macht dich kleines Gruftiekind weder irgendwie cooler, noch macht es irgendwann besser! Willst du damit etwa andeuten, dass ich es nicht auf die Reihe kriegen werde, meinen Job zu machen, Prinzesschen?"  
>„Asuka, lass es." Wies Misato sie zurecht. Die ungeschönte, nüchterne Wahrheit, welche wenig mit den beruhigenden Sonnenscheinfantasien zu tun hatte, die sie für Shinji zusammengesponnen hatte, hatte bei ihr mitten ins Schwarze getroffen.<br>Doch am Heftigsten fiel die Reaktion des Third Child aus, welches augenblicklich ein Stück auf seine blauhaarige Kollegin zu rutschte und sich scheinbar dazu verpflichtet sah, auf sie einzureden. Dieses Mal überwand er seine Verklemmungen deutlich schneller als auf den mondbeschienenen Abschussstegen beim Futagoyama.  
>„A-Aber Ayanami…! S-Sag doch so etwas nicht…"<br>Misato konnte sich denken, dass er den Wahrheitsgehalt ihre Worte genauso begriffen hatte wie sie selbst. Aber der Kleine versuchte doch glatt, für sie den starken Mann zu spielen – wenn auch recht erfolglos. Er war dafür einfach nicht gemacht und war von ihren Worten viel zu betroffen um verbergen zu können, dass er deren Implikationen realisiert und einfach nur nicht wahrhaben wollte. „…So was… darfst du doch nicht…"  
>Rei blickte ihn nur minimal verwundert an. In Gewisser Hinsicht erinnerte sie diese Situation an den Vorfall auf dem Futagoyama – Wieder einmal wusste sie mit seinem emotionalen Ausbruch nichts anzufangen, obgleich ihre magere Menschenkenntnis mittlerweile reichte, um sich vorzustellen, dass er sich irgendwie vorstellen konnte, dass er sich irgendwie um sie sorgte.<br>Das war an sich etwas, das sie entfernt mit Wärme und Geborgenheit assoziieren konnte, sorgte aber dafür, dass sie nicht der Grund dafür sein wollte, dass er so… außer sich war, und half ihr ohne, dass sie den Grund für seine Reaktion kannte, kaum weiter.  
>„…Was ist denn…?" fragte sie also.<br>Irgendwie hatte das nicht den Effekt, denn sie sich erhofft hatte. Sie begann, sich zu wünschen, dass sie sich mit solchen Situationen und Interaktionen mehr auskennen würde… Bis jetzt hatte sie solche Fähigkeiten zur Ausführung ihrer Aufgabe nie gebraucht aber jetzt fehlten sie ihr umso mehr.  
>„Ich… ich hab ja auch Angst, aber-"<br>„Angst…? Du denkst, dass ich Angst habe…? Dann beruhige dich. Ich habe keine Angst." Sagte das First Child, scheinbar völlig ruhig. Es schien schwer zu erkennen, wer hier eigentlich noch mal wen zu trösten versuchte.  
>„Warum… sagst du dann so etwas…?"<br>„Es ist doch so, oder nicht…?"  
>Misato konnte deutlich sehen, das Shinji mit seinem Latein am Ende war, und endgültig nicht mehr wusste, was sie sagen sollte – daher beschloss sie, die Initiative zu ergreifen und die Situation zu retten, bevor Asuka, die die zwei schon geraume Zeit mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, Gelegenheit dazu bekam, einen ihrer üblichen bissigen Kommentare abzugeben.<br>„Aber Rei… natürlich ist, was du da sagst leider die Wahrheit, aber… Was wenn wir es tatsächlich schaffen...? Was würdest du dann tun?"  
>Das blauhaarige Mädchen drehte ihre unergründlichen Augen zwar in ihre Richtung, blieb jedoch still.<br>„Du… hast dir darüber auch noch keinen Gedanken gemacht, nicht…?"  
>Rei nickte.<br>Misato seufzte. „Na ja… ihr seid ja alle drei noch jung, ihr habt also noch eine ganze Weile Zeit, um euch das zu überlegen… Aber wisst ihr, Shinji-kun… Asuka… Rei… ich will, das euch allen bewusst ist, wofür wir das eigentlich machen, und das ihr wisst, das es Licht am Ende des Tunnels gibt. Es ist nicht die Hölle. Allerhöchstens das Fegefeuer."

„Du bist und bleibst eine ewige Optimistin, nicht, Misato?"  
>„R-Ritsuko!"<br>Weder die Children noch ihre Vorgesetzte schienen das Zischen der automatischen Tür gehört, durch das die Blondine nun leicht an ihrer Kaffeetasse nippend den Raum betrat – ein bisschen kurios war, dass sie in der anderen Hand gleich doch eine weitere Tasse Kaffee trug, auch, wenn sich deren Funktion erklärte, als sie die zweite Tasse an Misato weiterreichte.  
>„Hier, da hast du eine kleine Stärkung."<br>„Dankesehr."  
>„Gern geschehen. Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie du mit den kleinen Monstern hier zurechtkommst." Scherzte Ritsuko.<br>„Es geht… Verrat mir lieber, was der Engel macht."  
>„Soweit noch nichts. Ich fürchte, dass wird sich noch eine ganze Weile hinziehen."<br>„Ojee…" kommentierte Misato.  
>„Was ist…? Kriegst du etwa langsam Entzugserscheinungen…?"<br>„Sehr witzig…" maulte die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung.  
>Obwohl er nicht lautstark protestierte, so hielt sich die Begeisterung auch bei Shinji so ziemlich in Grenzen – Er war schon gestern erst spät ins Bett gekommen, und dank dem Engel würde er heute vielleicht bis drei Uhr morgens oder so Einsatzbereit sein müssen… und danach stand zu allem Überfluss ein Kampf an, mit einem zähen Feind, der ihm keinen Zentimeter schenken würde…<br>Asuka hingegen blieb wie sooft gelassen und erhob sich, um sich, das ganze praktisch angehend, eine Lösung zu besorgen: „Dann schätze ich, dass sie mir auch einen Kaffee mitbringen werden…?"  
>„Nix da!" unterband Misato das Ganze, bevor Ritsuko Gelegenheit hatte, zu antworten. „Dazu bist du noch zu jung."<br>„Heuchelei! Du säufst doch auch immer Tonnen von dem Zeug. Und von wesentlich schlimmeren Sachen!"  
>„Hach, ich fürchte in dieser Hinsicht bist du wirklich ein eher bescheidenes Vorbild." Setzte Ritsuko scherzhaft-tadelnd hinzu.<br>Misato hatte es ja verstanden und schämte sich bereits brav, aber das war nun wirklich zu viel des Guten – manchmal fragte sie sich echt, auf wessen Seite ihre angebliche „Beste Freundin" da eigentlich stand. Äußerlich gelassen bleibend zückte sie nun ihren Zeigefinger: „Schon der gute alte Sankt Benedikt soll seinen Mönchen gesagt haben: Haltet euch an das, was eure Vorgesetzten sagen, nicht an das, was sie tun. Und außerdem bin ich im Gegensatz zu dir erwachsen, Asuka!"  
>„Ach wirklich? Manchmal habe ich daran so meine Zweifel..." sprachen Asuka und Ritsuko im Chor. „Und außerdem…" setzte Erstere fort. „Solltest du langsam gemerkt haben, dass ich vor einer ganzen Weile aufgehört habe, ein kleines Kind zu sein!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, um deren Rundungen zu unterstreichen. „…und außerdem erfordern drastische Situationen eben drastische Maßnahmen!"<br>Ritsuko schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.  
>„Na, bevor es so weit kommt, werden wir euch schon noch die Gelegenheit dazu lassen, ein Nickerchen zu machen…"<br>„Aber… Was ist, wenn der uh, Engel in der Zwischenzeit angreift…?"  
>„Hm, dass ist in der Tat ein Problem…"<br>„Oder vielleicht auch nicht." Meldete sich Misato zu Wort, als sie sich auch zwecks eines würdevollen Auftretens von dem Boden erhob, auf dem sie eben die etwas neckischen Kommentare ihrer ‚Freundinnen' empfangen hatte.  
>„Wie wär's denn, wenn ihr eure Schläfchen in den EVAs haltet? Soweit ich weiß sollen die Steuerungsstühle recht weich gepolstert sein, und warm ist es da drin auch – Wenn der Engel dann auftaucht, müssen wir euch nur ein wenig Krach über das Intercom schicken, und schon seid ihr allesamt einsatzbereit!"<p>

-

Bei späterem Nachdenken erschien es ihm höchst seltsam, wie schnell er trotz der Anspannung die damit einherging, jeden Moment damit rechnen zu müssen, dass er zum Kampf gerufen werden könnte, und noch dazu der Tatsache, dass er sich statt mit einem kuscheligem Bett mit dem Herzstück einer gigantischen , biomechanischen Kampfmaschine zufrieden geben musste, vor der es ihm schon immer gegraut hatte, und in deren inneren es latent nach Blut stank und schmeckte, den Weg in einen tiefen, höchst erholsamen Schlaf fand.  
>Keine Frage, das war eigentlich etwas erfreuliches, zumal er das Mützchen Schlaf doch bitter nötig gehabt hatte, aber irgendwie war es auch unheimlich – Dieses achtzig Meter große Monstrum sollte nicht kuschelig sein, es musste schon etwas richtig falsch mit ihm sein, wenn er eine klaustrophobisch anmutende Metallkapsel entspannend fand – Und mehr noch, ihm schien es sogar, als sei dies der erholsamste Schlaf, den ihm die ständigen Visionen, die Schule, seine Pflichten als EVA-Pilot und nicht zuletzt der Allgemeinzustand seines Nervenkostüms in letzter Zeit erlaubt hatten, so grotesk das auch klingen mochte…<br>So kurz vor dem Einschlafen, an der Schwelle zwischen schlafen und Wachen war es ihm beinahe, als sei er von warmen, weichen Armen, die zugleich aus strömen wohliger Wärme zu bestehen schienen umschlingend willkommen geheißen worden, und ganz am Rande seines Bewusstseins glaubte er sogar, die Klänge von liebevoll gesäuselten Wiegenliedern zu hören, die irgendwo in den Tiefen seiner Seele ein Wiedererkennen auslösten…  
>Eigentlich sollte er es als Traum oder Einbildung abtun, vielleicht ein Nebeneffekt dessen, dass er während seines Schlummers mit dem EVA verbunden war, aber er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zu sehr in seine Traumwelt abgesunken, um das tun zu können, zu nah war das unter der Oberfläche befindliche Brodeln und Schwirren des Wissens, dass er noch nicht haben dürfte, die Gefühle, dass alles schon mal durchlebt zu haben…<br>Die Stimme, die ihm zuflüstern zu wollen schien, dass dies Bedeutung hatte, war keine andere als seine eigene, und die Melodien ihrer Stimme setzten sich in denen seines Cellos fort, als dieser Traum genau dort weiterging, wo der letzte aufgehört hatte; Er saß auf diesem Stuhl, in diesem in Schatten liegenden Musiksaal, den er nicht kennen dürfte und doch kennen musste, und mühte sich angestrengt ab, obwohl das beleuchtete Schild des Ausgangs kaum von ihm entfernt war… Diese Situation… das war ein bisschen wie… wie er sich stetig all diesem Leid aussetzte und weiter machte, und doch nicht ging, obwohl er Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte.  
>War es das, was all das hier zu bedeuten hatte…? Der Schlüssel zur Deutung der Metapher, die ihm irgendeine höhere Macht zu kommunizieren versuchte?<br>Die Art, wie er sich abmühte, abgemüht hatte und noch abmühen würde, verzweifelt nach Worten der Anerkennung gierend…?

Der plötzliche Klang eines Applauses, der beinahe schon wie eine Antwort auf seine unausgesprochenen Gedanken erschien, ließ ihn augenblicklich innehalten.  
>Er hatte doch nichts gesagt… Diese gedanken hatten keine Chance gehabt, seinen Schädel zu verlassen und zu irgendjemand anderem durchzudringen, und doch kam da ein Applaus, eine Einmischung von außen, von außerhalb dieses abgeschlossenen Raumes…<br>Augenblicklich blickte er in die Richtung, aus der das unverhoffte Lob gekommen war, mitten in das blendend helle Licht des Eingangs, wo die lichtumströmte Silhouette einer kurzhaarigen Frau mit einer Hand am Türrahmen stand und zu ihm hineinzublicken schien.  
>Er war einerseits zutiefst verwundert, einerseits, weil da eben plötzlich eine fremde Person stand, da war aber auch unterschwellig etwas anderen unterwegs, etwas, dass ihn wissen ließ, dass dem hier Bedeutung zuzumessen war, dass nicht einfach eine andere Person in seine Träume treten konnte, und damit auch implizit, dass sie real war, und nicht eines der vielen Gespinste und Repräsentationen seines inneren Universums.<br>Andererseits spürte er über seine Verwunderung hinaus auch, wie sich eine starke emotionale Antwort in ihm aufbaute, ein Bestreben, das fast schon aus seinen Fingerspitzen hinaus zu brechen schien, eine Art Wissen, dass sie die Antwort kannte, dass sie jemand war, der helfen konnte, dass er so unendlich froh war, sie zu sehen, und diese kurze Zeit, die er mit ihr hatte, eigentlich nutzen sollte, und dass sie alles wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte.  
>Ein Teil von ihm schien den Rest von sich dort stehen lassen zu wollen um aufzuspringen und sie zu umarmen, aber sein gegenwärtiges selbst, sein Unwissen über die Identität dieser Frau, und die Ahnung, dass sie nicht hier sein dürfte, dass dies hier dem, was eigentlich hätte ‚geschehen sollen' widersprach beziehungsweise von den Déjà-vu-Eindrücken abwich, die nun dissonant dazu in seinem Sichtfeld zu hängen schienen, ließen ihn zögern… und schon einen Wimpernschlag später schien ihre vage Erscheinung verschwunden, und er war keinen Deut klüger.<br>In diesem Augenblick endete die Vision und kehrte auch nicht wieder, genau so wenig wie das Gefühl der Erschöpfung und Anstrengung, den Schweiß und die Déjà-vus, die sonst mit sich brachten, ja, selbst die gewöhnlichen unruhigen Stürme in seiner eigenen Seele schienen von einem göttlichem Balsam besänftigt und verpufften zugunsten eines vagen, angenehmen Eindrucks von Friede und Geborgenheit, den er schon ewig lange nicht mehr gekannt hatte, ein Nachleuchten von Unschuld, Geborgenheit und Sorglosigkeit, wie eine sonnengetränkte Erinnerung aus einer Zeit, in der noch alles in Ordnung zu sein schien…

War das menschliche Wärme…? Es konnte nicht sein… Das war völlig absurd…  
>Er hatte sie nie bewusst gespürt, aber sie schien schon immer hier gewesen zu sein, und nur durch seine eigene Aufregung und Unachtsamkeit hatte er sie noch nicht bemerkt…<br>So schön warm… und beinahe schwerelos… fast, als wolle ihm eine vertraute Person mit einem gutmeinten Stups dazu nötigen, sich durch die schier endlosen Weiten der Verbindung einfach treiben zu lassen, und in den Tiefen zu verschwinden…

„Keine Sorge, mein Junge. Das machst du bis jetzt sehr gut. Du brauchst keine Angst du haben. Dieses Mal… werde ich dir die strahlende Zukunft geben, die ich dir versprochen habe…."

-

In dieser Nacht überstieg die Körpertemperatur von Mayumi Yamagishi das Niveau, bei dem Menschen noch lebensfähig blieben, bei weitem. Die Ansammlung von Entropie ließ sich durch die ganzen Interferenzen und die Entfernung nicht vermeiden – der Engel der Illusionen musste die Quelle seiner Kraft auf Hochtouren laufen lassen, um seine Umwandlung vervollständigen und das verheißene Land für seinesgleichen in Besitz nehmen wollte.  
>Wohl noch kurioser und physikalisch verwirrender war es, dass der Organismus der Schülerin obwohl er normalerweise bereits innerlich gekocht sein müsste, nicht die Funktion einstellte – je nachdem, wie man kurios definierte – Ein Parasit mochte seinen Wirt schwächen, doch es lag generell nicht in dessen Interesse, ihn auch zu töten, und als intelligenter Parasit vermochte der Botschafter diese Hülle durchaus zu konservieren – zumindest solange, wie er für sie noch Verwendung hatte… Er hatte kein Mitleid mit den Lilimwesen, diese schienen soweit er das verstanden hatte, ohnehin alle ihre eigenen Symbionten oder Parasiten zu sein und einander auszusaugen, zu melken und zu verzehren, oder auch zu füttern; Die Art, wie sie sich mit etwa gleicher Wahrscheinlichkeit gegenseitig vernichteten oder unterstützen war beinahe schon ekelhaft… Er traute diesen Wesen gar nicht zu, überhaupt genügend Geist zu besitzen, um Existenz von Nichtexistenz zu unterscheiden – sie waren nicht viel anders als ihre entfernten Verwandten, jene grünen Entitäten, die statisch an einem Ort klebend in den Himmel ragten, um von der Sonne zu leben – Diese waren nach seiner Meinung ja sogar noch als höhere, den Engeln selbst ähnlicheren Lebensformen einzustufen, weil sie zumindest scheinbar autonom existierten…<br>Diese bizarre, widerliche Welt der Nachkommen der Lillith, die sich ständig selbst auffraß und in ihren eigenen Exkrementen badete… Sie verdiente es, unterzugehen.

_  
>(1) Eigentlich wollte ich die Handlung von „Second Impression" in diesem Teil abhandeln, aber es is halt lang geworden, und ich hielt es für besser, des hier zu splitten, damit ihr nicht zu lange Warten müsst und die Kapitellänge nicht zu extrem wird.<br>(2) Weitere Geschichten aus dem harten Leben des Shinji Ikari und hoffentlich auch das Ende dieses Mini-Acrs gibt es in 09: [IMAGO]


	34. 17: IMAGO!

17: [IMAGO!]

I am my own parasite  
>I don't need a host to live<br>We feed off of each other  
>We can share our endorphins<p>

I own my own pet virus  
>I get to pet and name her<br>Her milk is my shit  
>My shit is her milk<p>

Doll steak!  
>Test Meat!<p>

Look on the bright side, suicide  
>Lost eyesight I'm on your side<br>Angel left wing, right wing, broken wing  
>Lack of iron andor sleeping

Protector of the kennel  
>Ecto-plasma, Ecto-skeletal<br>Obituary birthday  
>Your scent is still here in my place of recovery!<p>

-Nirvana,'Milk it'

Das Tänzeln eines fernen Lichtes auf der Oberfläche einer endlosen Weite von Wasser, von unten besehen.  
>Ein Zustand der Schwebe, eine sanfte Wärme, exakt auf die Temperatur seines Körpers zugeschnitten, nicht zu heiß, nicht zu kalt, genau richtig, um ihn vergessen zu machen, wo die Grenzen seiner selbst aufhörten, und wo seine Umgebung begann, fast so, als sei er eins mit dem Licht und dem Wasser.<br>Schwerelosigkeit.  
>Es gab nichts, was er noch brauchte, nichts, was er hätte verlangen können, nichts, dass den seligen Zustand seiner jungen Seele hätte beenden können… Er glaubte, so etwas schon einmal erlebt zu haben, in einer vagen, fernen Vergangenheit, die so tief in seinem Innersten vergraben lag, dass er sie nur in Momenten des Zwielichts wie diesem hier erfassen konnte; Weit, weit in der Vergangenheit, bevor er überhaupt wusste, dass es ihn gab.<br>Bereitwillig ließ er sich treiben, übergab sich den tiefen, ja, war nicht wirklich wach genug, um dem zu widerstreben und fühlte auch nichts, was einen Wunsch dazu hätte wecken können.  
>An dieser Stelle begannen seine eigenen Empfindungen mit dem zu verschmelzen, was auf dem Grund dieser Tiefen hauste, doch er konnte es weder erkennen, noch unterscheiden, der Übergang war fließend und schon aufgrund der Natur dieses Ortes kaum zu erkennen.<br>Für ihn ging die Reise einfach nur weiter, weiter zurück, das, was zu ihm gehörte, und das, was nicht zu ihm gehören konnte floss einfach übergangslos ineinander.  
>Da war das Echo eines Herzschlags, eine Menge stetige Geräusche, die er nicht einzuordnen vermochte, und ferne Stimmen, deren Strom von Worten er gar nicht wirklich zu folgen versuchte, als wüsste er nicht, in wie fern sie von dem anderen Krach verschieden waren oder eine besondere Bedeutung besaßen.<br>Die Stimmen kamen und gingen, doch schon bald konnte er zwei ausmachen, deren Worte nie zu enden schienen, davon eine, die aus irgendeinem Grund viel klarer und deutlicher klang als alle anderen um sie herum.  
>Das allein sollte ausreichen, um erkennen zu können, dass sie in irgendeiner Form wichtig und besonders sein musste, doch er konnte sie beim besten Willen keinem Gesicht. Er glaubte, sie schon mal vernommen zu haben, nicht bloß bei weiteren Vorfällen in Einheit Eins, sondern weit vorher… Und da war die andere Stimme, tief, männlich, mal beherrscht und nüchtern, mal bebend vor Hingebung, die meiste Zeit ein kleines wenig trotzig-provokant, als ob ihr Besitzer unentwegt ein selbstsicheres, nicht-vertrauenswürdiges Grinsen auf den Lippen tragen würden. Bei dieser zweiten Stimme glaubte er zunächst, etwas erkannt zu haben, aber der Teil seines Hirns, der für diese Erkennung verantwortlich gewesen wäre, spuckte dem bewussten Teil seiner selbst nur ein knappes „Das kann nicht sein." aus, ohne ihm bei der Identifikation dieses Mannes in irgendeiner Form behilflich sein, sodass die zwei Menschen, deren Gespräche gedämpft zu ihm vordrangen, für ihm zwei Fremde blieben.<br>Die gedämpft zu ihm vordringenden Laute ihrer Sprache hingegen setzten sich mit dem Fortlauf der Zeit mehr und mehr zu Sätzen zusammen, die er verstehen konnte:

"Das Kind wird in der Welt nach dem Second Impact leben müssen… in einer… wahren Hölle…"  
>„Aber wenn man leben will, kann überall das Paradies sein. Er wird leben, und deshalb wird er auch jeden Tag eine Chance haben, glücklich zu werden."<br>„Ich verstehe, du hast wohl recht…"

Mh… irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, schon mal hier gewesen zu sein. Wirklich schon mal hier gewesen zu sein, nicht wie in diesen verwirrenden Visionen und den sie begleitenden Déjà-vus, viel intensiver, aber zugleich viel schwerer greifbar, eine lichtgetränkte Kindheitserinnerung, die ihn selbst dann noch wärmte, als sie zu verblassen schien; Sie löste sich regelrecht in Licht auf, zerfloss in flüssiges Gold, dass ihn nach und nach völlig umschloss, und zerstreute sich schließlich, wenn auch nicht ohne dort ein fein verteiltes nachleuchten ihrer sanften Wärme zurückzulassen, wo Shinji schließlich nach und nach das LCL wiederfand, in dem er gestern eingeschlafen hatte; Sich selbst fand er zu einer annähernden Kugel zusammengerollt, die Beine angezogen, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, den Kopf auf die besagten Arme gestützt, ein einziges Bündel, ein kleines Stück über seinem Steuersitz im LCL schwebend.  
>Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sein nächstes Erwachen auf jedem Fall abrupt kommen würde, wenn der Engel auftauchte, aber anstatt mitsamt seinem EVA auf die Abschussrampe gekarrt zu werden, während er noch zu drei Vierteln im Halbschlaf dahinlümmelte, wurde ihm ein allmähliches, natürliches Erwachen zu teil, nachdem er auch die Zeit bekam, seinen Körper großzügig durchzustrecken und sich gemächlich den Sand aus den Augen reiben, und sich zu fragen, was er jetzt eigentlich tun sollte.<br>Der erste Gedanke entsprechend der Situation wäre es ja, die Zeit zu nutzen und noch ein wenig zu schlafen, aber danach verspürte Shinji nicht wirklich ein Bedürfnis… tatsächlich fühlte er sich ausgeruht wie lange nicht mehr…  
>Wie spät war es eigentlich? War der Morgen gekommen?<br>Jedenfalls kam es ihm höchst seltsam vor, dass man ihn nicht irgendwie zum Kampf gerufen hatte… hatte er das vielleicht irgendwie verpasst, oder war irgendetwas passiert…? Hatten Rei und Asuka den Engel am Ende ganz ohne sein Zutun erledigt, und man hatte ihn kleine Schlafmütze ruhig weiterschnarchen lassen…?  
>Das würde Misato jedenfalls nicht unähnlich sehen… Nachdem ihm die Ansicht des Cages, die ihm das Interface lieferte, nicht viel anfangen konnte (EVA 01 stand derzeit mit dem Gesicht zur Wand)aber keinerlei Kommunikationsfenster zeigte, beschloss er, dass es vielleicht ganz gut sei, mal nach der Situation zu fragen; Bevor er sich jedoch irgendjemandem präsentierte, hielt er es jedoch von irgendeiner ansetzenden Neurose getrieben für nötig, sich erst mal wieder angemessen in seinem Steuerungsstuhl zu platzieren, nicht, dass sich irgendjemand was der Geier was dabei dachte oder sonst irgendeinen falschen Eindruck bekam, er wusste auch nicht wie.<br>Als das Third Child nun wieder ordnungsgemäß verstaut war, wollte sich das Third Child nun irgendwie zu Wort melden, doch noch während er ein wenig mit sich herumhaderte, ob er nicht dieses oder jenes sagen oder tun sollte, öffnete sich das gewünschte Kommunikationsfenster von allein, als hätte er es mit den Gedanken gerufen.  
>„M-Misato-san-!"<br>Spätestens als er ihr Gesicht sah, wurde ihm augenblicklich klar, dass die Zeit, die er zum Ausruhen gehabt hatte wenn auch großzügig bemessen jetzt aber doch endgültig verflossen war.  
>„Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun." Grüßte sie knapp, ohne den wilden Enthusiasmus derr diese worte normalerweise durch ihre Lippen hindurchbegleitete.<br>„H-Hat sich der Engel entpuppt?"  
>„Noch nicht, aber laut Ritsukos Wärmestrahlenscans dürfte es jeden Moment so weit sein.<br>Mach dich bereit. Wir schießen dich an die Oberfläche."  
>„O-Okay…"<p>

-

Ganz so spät wie Shinji es zunächst gedacht hatte war es dann doch nicht gewesen; Als die drei Evangelions die Oberfläche erreichten, hatten sie noch die Morgenröte im Rücken.  
>Den Gesprächen der Techniker, die parallel zu denen stattfanden, die mit dem Abschuss der EVAs zu tun hatte, konnte Shinji entnehmen, dass der Versuch, den Kern des Biestes während seiner Restrukturierung zu finden, leider keine Früchte getragen hatte.<br>Das Ratespiel würde also schon bald weiter gehen…  
>Außer der Sonne erwartete sie an der Oberfläche nur noch die immer noch leergeräumte Stadt, in der das Zirpen der Zikaden das lauteste aller Geräusche war; Es schlich sich hinein, von den Wäldern an den Rändern und von den Grünanlagen hier, und die Autos, deren Krach sie sonst zweifellos übertönt hätten, standen alle still… Zumindest die Ankunft seiner Mit-Pilotinen schien die Dominanz der entnervenden Insektenlaute zu mildern; Bei Rei konnte er das nicht wirklich beurteilen, aber Asuka machte den Eindruck, ebenfalls gut geschlafen zu haben, was bei ihr dazu synonym war, das sie dazu in der Stimmung war zu quasseln; Es half wohl auch, dass der nächste Kampf unmittelbar bevor stand, was das Second Child schon immer als eine Einladung gesehen hatte, mit ihren Fertigkeiten zu prahlen und von ihren baldigen Heldentaten zu schwärmen.<br>In Shinjis Wahrnehmung verschwammen Captain Shikinamis Worte, deren Inhalt er sich auch so denken konnte, in den Hintergrundgeräuschen; er lauschte eher dem Kanal aus der Kommandozentrale, von dem er sich eher versprach, dass sich ihm entnehmen ließ, wann und wie genau der Angriff auf den Engel nun erfolgen würde; Zumal der immer noch unbewegt da schwebende, elliptische Kokon des Engels der Kämpfer-Intuition, die Shinji sowieso nur in dem Maße besaß, dass es nicht mehr richtig gewesen wäre zu behaupten, er habe keine, nicht allzu viele Ansatzpunkte bot.  
>Über die Strategie, falls es denn überhaupt eine gab, hatte er bis jetzt recht wenig gehört; Klar war, das Misato nach der Erfahrung des letzten Kampfes beschlossen hatte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes harte Geschütze aufzufahren: Shinji trug ein mit explosiver Thermit-Munition bestücktes, gigantisches Gatling-Gewehr, während für Rei nur ein ähnlich dimensioniertes Gerät übrig geblieben war, für das Dr. Akagi einen schwer auszusprechenden, wissenschaftlichen Begriff, Misato aber die wesentlich griffigere Bezeichnung „Kugelblitzkanone" parat gehabt hatte, nachdem Asuka sich von Anfang an begeistert auf den Flammenwerfer gestützt hatte.<br>Etwa dieses Kaliber von Waffen hatte es gebraucht, um dem Viech vor seiner Metamorphose ernsthaft zusetzen zu können… Das sie jetzt zu dritt waren, hätte Shinji wohl trösten sollen, aber je länger die Wartezeit die Fäden seiner Nervosität spann, umso mehr begann statt der Feuerkraft zwei weiterer EVAs immer mehr die beiden Mädchen darin zu sehen, die jetzt ebenfalls auf dem Schlachtfeld und somit im Einflussbereich seiner Gefahren standen.  
>Sehr zu Asukas Ärgernis zwang sie die Beschaffenheit des Feindes wieder einmal in die Defensive; Sie mussten darauf warten, dass sich der zehnte Engel dazu bequemte, seinen empfindlichen Zustand zu verlassen.<br>Wenn man sie aber an die Oberfläche geschossen hatte, dann aber, weil man zu Recht davon ausging, dass sich der Botschafter nicht mehr lange bitten lassen würde: Mit einem Geräusch das halb ein Kreischen und halb ein Kratzen war, irgendwo an der Schwelle von organisch zu anorganisch, erwachte das bis her völlig stille, unbewegte Oval mit einem Mal zum Leben; Die Finsternis unter der Oberfläche schien mit einem Male in Bewegung, als wolle sie sich zusammenziehen, unsicher darüber, was sie werden sollte und ganz oben, wo das Ei der Apokalypse dem Firmament zugewendet war, schien die halbdurchsichtige, düstere Schale zunächst aufzubrechen; Die Regelmäßige Form der „Bruchstellen" verriet jedoch schnell, dass es ein gewollter, biologischer Prozess war, schon durchaus geordneter als aufbrechen einer Eierschale durch ein schlüpfendes Küken; Die symmetrische, runde Öffnung der Strukturen, die sich als mehrschichtig in die Tiefe gehend herausstellten, ähnelte eher an die Adaptation einer Iris um eine sich weitende, dunkle Pupille.

„Scannt das Innere!" befahl Misato, bei ihrer augenblicklichen Reaktion fasst schon ein wenig aufspringend. „Was ist mit dem Ding?"  
>„I-Ich weiß nicht!" entgegnete Hyuuga, sich nicht ohne Anzeichen des Schocks zu seiner Vorgesetzten umdrehend. „Das ist kaum zu glauben…Die Signatur des Engels lässt sich überhaupt nicht erfassen!"<br>„Lässt sich nicht erfassen…?" wiederholte Misato skeptisch. „Das kann doch nicht sein… wie ist der Status der Sensoren? Könnte es etwas bringen, die Sensoren neu zu kalibrieren oder die Messwerte irgendwie zu filtern?"  
>„Die Sensoren zeichnen überhaupt keine Messwerte auf. Laut diesen Anzeigen gibt es nichts zu messen, als ob der Kokon hohl wäre…"<br>„Was… was hat das zu bedeuten…?"  
>„Ich kann da nur an eine einzige Möglichkeit denken." Ließ Dr. Akagi verlauten, die sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet hatte, nachdem sie sich eben noch vorgebeugt hatte, um über Lt. Ibukis Stuhl hinwegzuschauen, auf dessen Lehne die Hand der falschen Blondine noch immer ruhte.<br>Die sonst so kühle Wissenschaftlerin ließ sich deutlich hör- und sichtbare Besorgnis anmerken – Ein Zeichen, das die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung schon mal als gültige Ausrede für ihre eigene Sorge einstufte.  
>„Und das wäre?" pressierte sie auf eine Antwort, sich wünschend, dass ihre Freundin und Kollegin zur Abwechslung einmal zum Punkt kommen würde, bevor ihre brodelnde Kreativität Gelegenheit dazu hatte, sich weiß der Himmel was auszumalen, anstatt sich darauf fokussieren zu können, eine Lösung zu finden.<br>„Der Engel hat sich auf den ersten Kampf eingelassen, um unsere Vorgehensweise zu analysieren und hat sich nun dementsprechend umgewandelt."  
>„W-Was sagst du da?"<br>„Unmöglich ist es nicht. Bereits der dritte Engel zeigte Anzeichen dafür, dass sich Engel selbst verbessern und anpassen können… auch der perfekt an das innere des Vulkans angepasste neunte Engel war ein Beispiel für diese Fähigkeit… Und chon die wesentlichsten Gesetze der Quantenphysik besagen, dass sich nichts beobachten lässt, ohne es dabei zu beeinflussen… Der Engel wird unsere Versuche, seinen Kern zu finden, bemerkt und etwas dagegen unternommen zu haben…."  
>„Können die denn überhaupt so weit denken?"<br>„Das brauchen sie gar nicht. Der Engel wird einen vom Feind ausgehenden Prozess bemerkt und unterbunden haben, unabhängig davon, ob er ihn versteht, oder nicht."  
>"Aber… wenn der Engel sich selbst gegen so etwas hintergründiges wie unsere Scanversuche abschirmen konnte, dann…"<br>„Ja." Bestätigte das, was ihre Kollegin nicht mehr auszusprechen brauchte, da die besorgten Blicke des Personals es bereits klar machten, das alle den langen Schatten jener Gewissheit bemerkt hatten. „…In diesem Fall… müssen sich zweifellos auch die kämpferischen Fähigkeiten des Engels den Waffen der EVAs angepasst haben. Es ist damit zu rechnen, dass… die wenigen Maßnahmen, mit denen wir den Engel letztes Mal noch knapp zur Flucht bewegen konnten, völlig Wirkungslos sein werden. Und viele weitere Maßnahmen haben wir nicht, vor allem, da es uns jetzt endgültig nicht mehr möglich sein wird, den Kern aufzuspüren… Nein, es ist ausgeschlossen, das Shinji ihn bei dem letzten Kampf nicht einmal getroffen hat. Wahrscheinlich war der Kern schon von Anfang nie innerhalb unserer Reichweite…"

An der Situation gab es wenig Motivierendes - Und die Erkenntnis über die genaue Bedeutung von Dr. Akagi zeichneten sich deutlich in den Gesichtern der Beteiligten ab, am meisten wohl bei den empfindlicheren Mitgliedern der NERV-Crew wie Lt. Ibuki und natürlich auch dem Third Child, das sich mittlerweile fragte, ob das, was er da spürte, Schweißperlen unter den Handschuhen seines Plugsuits oder einfach nur Symptome seiner Furcht waren.  
>Selbst nicht unerschüttert verfluchte Misato doch die Unfähigkeit Dr. Akagis, das ganze weniger final und pessimistisch auszudrücken, auch wenn sie nicht sagen könnte, was daran schönzureden wäre… Dennoch, es brauchte nicht wirklich einen Raketenwissenschaftler, um zu wissen, was in dem hübschen kleinen Köpfchen im Entryplug von EVA 01 von sich gehen musste… und wie das ebenso gewisse Fehlen solcher Gedankengänge beim Second Child zu andererlei Problemen führen könnte.<br>Auch wenn es ihr gelang, ihre ansatzlosen Finger zu einer Faust zu ballen, wurde sie unterbrochen, bevor sie dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, dass ihre Kollegen vielleicht dazu hätte überreden können, sich irgendwie zusammen zu reißen – und der dicke schwarze Strich, der mitten durch ihre Rechnungen ging, war nichts anderes als ein erneutes Kreischen des Engels, ein furchtbarer Laut wie kreidekreischen und quietschende Eisenbahnräder, das die Rückkehr des Engel der Illusionen ankündigte, ein warnender Herold für das Tageslicht, dem er sich nun in erneuerter Gestalt zeigte.  
>In der dunklen, durch ihre länglich-elliptische Form an einen Geburtskanal erinnernde Öffnung des halb in ein Gebäude gebohrten Engelskokons regte sich eine schwer greifbare, schummrige Erscheinung, eine Außenlinie aus rötlichem Schein, der sich zunächst nur ganz knapp von der umgebenden Finsternis abzuheben schien. Dann aber wurden die zinnoberfarbenen Ränder der Form bestimmter, der Umriss immer klarer je mehr sich das Gräuel im inneren dem Ausgang seiner Kinderstube näherte; Gelbliche Akzente zeigten sich an den Rändern der am Ende doch verwirrend schattenhaften Form, wie die Fenster eines großen Schiffes, dass man bei Nacht vorbeifahren sah wie eine schwimmende Stadt und doch ein Schemen, über dessen Anwesenheit man sich am lichtlosen Ufer nicht ganz sicher sein konnte, könnten es doch jene fernen Irrlichter sein, die Seemänner in den Tod lockten und ihnen nachdem sie sie zum Meeresgrund gesagt hatten Legenden und Märchen gebaren, die den trügerischen Charakter ihrer Mütter behielten; Die scheinbar hellen Ränder des Engels schienen die Finsternis, die sie umgab, nicht das kleinste bisschen zu erleuchten, und auch, wenn sie es getan hätten, hätten sie es nicht vermocht, zu verhindern, dass das unstoffliche Wesen selbst am helllichten Tag in Nacht gehüllt sein schien; Es war wahrlich der Engel der Illusion.<br>Der scheinbar substanzlose Botschafter entblößte seine reinste, vollendete Form, größtenteils gebildet von einer länglichen, dem Hinterleib eines Insektes ähnhelded Struktur, die an der unterseite mit einem grünlichen, weiß gefleckten Panzer bedeckt war, und in den dünnen, filigranen Rest des Körpers mündete, noch vor diesem an der vordersten, breitesten Stelle eine schlitzförmige Öffnung ähnlich gewisser Körperteile hatte.  
>Vielleicht hätte hier der Kern hingehört, wenn er wie bei vielen anderen Engeln sichtbar an der Oberfläche geprangt hätte.<br>Der Restliche, dünne Anteil des Engelskörpers zeigte eine komplexe Struktur, die sich aufgrund seiner dunkles, schwer fassbaren Beschaffenheit nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen ließ; Es wirkte irgendwie schmerzhaft zweidimensional wie die Grafik eines alten Videospiels; Bei näherem Hinsehen ließ sie ein kurzer, stabförmiger Torso erkennen, von dem zwei dünne, so physikalisch eigentlich nicht möglichen Arme abzweigten und sich zu mit gelblichen Stacheln besetzten scheiben formten, von denen dann wieder dünne Arme zu einer kleinen, teils diamantförmigen Struktur führten, das mit etwas Phantasie als permanent in einer Stellung des Gebetes versiegelte Hände interpretierbar war, an deren Vorderseite jedoch das zusehen war, was man am ehesten das Gesicht hätte nennen könnte, die maskenhafte Struktur mit zwei Augenlöchern und einem „Schnabel", wie man sie von anderen Engeln kannte.  
>Auch etwas anderes an der Form des Botschafters war typisch für Engel, wenn auch für solche einer ganz anderen Art; Von seinem Rücken ging eine lange, gerade Struktur aus, deren Bedeutung noch deutlicher klar wurde, als der Engel begann, sich zu regen.<br>Seine ersten Bewegungen waren nicht vorsichtig und testend wie die eines Wesens das eine neue, ungewohnte Form zu gewöhnen versuchte, und zu ruckartig und zielgerichtet, um dem sich-strecken einen gähnenden, frisch erwachten Menschen zu entsprechen; Es erinnerte am ehesten noch an eine Schlange, die sich aus ihrer alten Haut herauszuwinden versuchte.  
>Ein paar dieser Zuckungen und es hielt inne, vielleicht in einem Moment von Schmerz, als sich die Struktur an seinem Rücken mit einem widerlich-biologischen Geräusch spaltete und der Engel seine nun klar als solche Erkennbaren Flügel zum ersten Mal ausbreitete wie ein Schmetterling der die Pein der Widergeburt frisch überstanden hatte; Mit geringer Verzögerung begannen sich die an seinen „Ellenbögen" befindlichen, stachelbestückten Scheiben rapide zu drehen wie die Zahnräder einer Maschine, worauf das nun vollendete Wesen gründlich durchstreckte und einen Schrei des Triumpfes ausstieß, der sowohl durch seinen Ton als auch durch seine auf den sechsten Sinn zielende Komponente die Blutgefäße des Third Child einfrieren und in ihrer harten, kalten Form zersplittern ließ.<br>„Das ist also… die vollendete Form des Engels…" Der Schock hatte nicht genug LCL in seinen Lungen gelassen, um diesem Satz besonders viel von einem Ton mitzugeben; Schon dieses Ding längere Zeit anzusehen tat schon weh; Dieses Ding gehörte nicht in diese Welt, jedenfalls nicht in eine Variante davon, in der Menschen wie er selbst existieren konnten; Es war ein Herold der bizarren Zukunft, die es bringen würde, wenn man es nicht aufhielt; Eine Zukunft, zu der kein menschliches Wesen Zutritt haben würde.  
>Dieses Mal konnte er es wirklich spüren, vielleicht, weil er es mit der Zeit gelernt hatte oder nun die Tragweite dieser Kämpfe besser verstand als irgendwann einmal am Anfang; Er spürte, wie tiefgreifend falsch alles an dieser Kreatur war.<br>"Ich möchte, dass ihr drei den Engel im selben Moment voll unter Beschuss nimmt."  
>„Vertanden." Bestätigte Shinji.<br>„Und seid äußerst vorsichtig… Keiner kann sagen, welche Macht das Zielobjekt besitzt, jetzt, wo es sich verwandelt hat…"  
>„Pah. Wenn es denkt, dass es mir Angst machen könnte, indem es sich in eine übergroße Libelle verwandelt, ist das Biest aber so was von schief gewickelt! Das unser Papasöhnchen Probleme mit den Viech hatte, muss gar nichts heißen. Jetzt, wo ich da bin, kann man das gar nicht vergleichen. Kommt schon, ihr lahmen Enten! Lasst uns dem Viech so richtig einheizen!"<br>Der eine oder andere fragte sich vielleicht einen Moment lang, zu welchem Zeitpunkt Asuka das Kommando bekommen hatte, aber sie hatte eine ausreichend dominante Präsenz, dass ihre von Natur aus gehorsamen mit-Piloten ihren Anweisungen dennoch Folge leisteten, und sei es nur, um weiteren Krach zu vermeiden.  
>Da sie letztendlich doch das taten, was sie befohlen hatte, beschloss Misato etwaiges Schimpfen auf später (sprich: nie) zu verlegen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Zielobjekt zu richten, das ohnehin von oberhalb des Kokons heruntergeschwebt, sodass es nun etwa die Höhe eines gewöhnlichen Einfamilienhauses über den Straßen Tokyo-3s schwebte, links und rechts von Wolkenkratzern umgeben.<br>Captain Shikinami stürmte mit ihrem feuerroten Evangelion vorwärts, hielt dessen massige Form nahe beim Zielobjekt mit durchaus erstaunlicher Präzision an und legte den Hebel um, der die züngelnden Flammen aus ihrem hausgroßen Gefäß entließ, ein regelrechter Feuersturm, der den Engel in seinem ganzen Volumen einhüllte bis man seine Umrisse innerhalb der leuchtenden Glut nicht mehr erkennen konnte, ja, noch weit darüber hinaus ging und die umgebenen Hochhäuser breit mit Ruß schwärzte. Kollateralschäden waren bei solch einer harten Nuss als Gegner nicht zu vermeiden (In der gegenwärtigen Situation wäre selbst Godzilla, der ehrenwerte König des Kollateralschadens eine erwägenswerte Option gewesen, wenn dieser denn durch ein AT-Feld brechen könnte), sodass auch der Hagel an explosiven Patronen, den Shinji noch beisteuerte, nicht sehr viel Rücksicht auf die umgebende Architektur nehmen konnte. Aber so einem Sturm würde natürlich immer etwas grundlegendes Fehlen, wenn da kein Donner war, ein Missstand, dem Rei mit ihrer Blitzkanone abhalf, deren blauweiß glühende Projektile durch die Entladungen, die sie mit sich brachten, massenweise Fenster oder ganze Glasfronten der Umliegenden Gebäude zum Bersten brachten, einzig und allein dadurch, dass sie daran vorbei flogen; Bei der Konstruktion dieser Waffe hatte man sich von den Partikelstrahlen der Engel inspirieren lassen; Direkter Kontakt mit Metall oder Beton schmolz saubere Löcher hinein.  
>Der verschiedenartige Beschuss ließ das Feuer oft noch einmal aufflammen, oft in Form einer Hochhausgroßen Stichflamme; Asuka war letztlich gezwungen, mit Einheit Zwei einen Sprung nach hinten zu machen, um sich vor den sengenden Resultaten ihres eigenen Werks zu schützen, jedoch keine Sekunde, bevor sie ihren Gesamten Brennstoff in die Richting des Engels geblasen zu haben; Auch die anderen beiden Children waren nur mit begrenzten Mengen Munition ausgestattet gewesen, hatten jedoch nicht gezögert, auch das letzte Bisschen davon im Zielobjekt zu versenken; Das Ergebnis war ein einziges, flammendes Inferno, das auch mehrere Hochhäuser umstürzte, ja, geradezu abmähte wie Grashalme, aber wenn man es mit Wesen zu tun hatte, die das Ende der Menschheit einläuten konnten, wenn sie nur ein paar hundert Meter weiter runter kämen, konnte ein wenig Overkill durch aus nicht schaden, vor allem wenn zu erwarten war, dass das ohnehin schon zähe Biest nun noch wesentlich zäher war; Dennoch, was es da abgekommen hatte, war ein Vielfaches dessen, was es beim letzten Kampf in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, und die drei hatten sich natürlich bemüht, das AT-Feld des Gegners gründlich zu neutralisieren.<br>Dementsprechend verfolgte Asuka das lichten des Rauchvorhangs mit einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen des Triumphs – Ihr männlicher Kollege wirkte da schon deutlich skeptischer, wie sich zeigen sollte, aus gutem Grund, da er es wenn er nicht ein gutes Stück weiter vom Engel weg gestanden hätte als das Second Child kaum geschafft hätte, dem schnellen, gelblichen Objekt auszuweichen, welchem selbst die trainierte Pilotin nur knapp entfloh, und selbst das nicht ohne dass die Panzerung an EVA 02's Kopf geringförmig gestreift wurde, wobei eines der käferhornartigen Fortsätze daran in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde; Es war eines dieser zackenartigen Fortsätze an den „Ellenbögen" des Engels, welche dieser scheinbar erheblich verlängern konnte, und es hatte direkt zwischen die Augen des roten Kolosses gezielt; wo andere jetzt so etwas wie einen Lebenserhaltungstrieb gezeigt hätten und versucht hätten, aus der Reichweite der Stacheln zu entfliehend, zeigte Asuka das Herz einer Kämpferin und war schon dabei, ihr Prog-Messer in den Spieß des Engels zu stoßen, bevor dieser ihn zurückziehen konnte; Ihr Arm musste eine ähnlich unmenschliche Geschwindigkeit erreicht haben wie ein Engel, als sei es ausschließlich durch die Schnelle von Captain Shikinamis Gedanken limitiert gewesen; Vielleicht war das auch nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt, es musste wohl an ihrem hohen Syncronwert liegen – Doch dieser half ihr letzten Endes nicht weiter – Die vibrationsverstärkte Klinge glitt durch den dunklen, schemenhaften Leib des Engels wie durch dichten Novembernebel, der durch einen Anschein von Stofflichkeit betrog…  
>Ähnlich betrogen wäre man jedoch gewesen, wenn man den weiteren Spitzen, die der Engel auf Eva 02 losließ, nicht zugetraut hätte, sehr reale Löcher in die schlanke Form des biomechanischen Kolosses zu reißen, doch trotz Asukas Einsicht, die sie größtenteils von ihren geschulten Instinkten geleitet ausweichen ließen, fand sie sich danach auf allen vieren gestützt mit dem Rücken zum Boden; Sie war von dem Engel weggekommen, doch er folgte ihr, die letzten Reste des immer noch rauchenden Brandherdes hinter sich lassend – Zum völligen Schock der meisten Anwesenden – Selbst Asukas selbstsicherer Gesichtsausdruck bekam seine leichten Knicke und Sprünge – war der Botschafter vollkommen unversehrt, ja, nicht einmal schmutzig, als gäbe er allen Gesetzen dieser Realität galant den Mittelfinger – Als leidenschaftliche Videospielerin fühlte sich das Second Child fast schon versucht, laut „Cheater!" zu rufen, auch wenn der Rest ihrer Persönlichkeit natürlich bei Zeiten nicht zugelassen hätte, schon allein wegen der möglichen Reaktionen ihres Umfelds.<br>Trotzdem, es war beinahe überwitzig genug; Alles, was sie in ihrem Leben je über Physik gelernt hatte sagte ihr, dass dieses Ding spätestens vor einer halben Minute eines rasputinischen Todes gestorben sein sollte und als ärmliche Pfütze am Boden liegen sollte, statt sie mit seinen Stacheln zu bedrohen, ohne dass die Effekte aller in ihrer unglücklichen Position signifikant über jene hinausgingen, die sie mit Stöckchen und Schimpfworten hätte erzielen können – Zu ihrem Glück oder auch zu ihrem Unglück – um dies zu beantworten, hätte es wohl einen Philosophen gebraucht, auch wenn Asuka selbst stark zu letzterem tendierte – griff dann Shinji in das Geschehen ein – oder versuchte es zumindest. Kurz bevor er den EVA des Rotschopfes erreichte, ging ihm die binde Sorgen, die ihn bisher wie einen wilden Vikinger hatte voranstürmen lassen, im Angesicht des Feindes zur Neige; Er kam ins Stocken, dabei versagend, sein Wissen darüber, dass er weder einen Plan noch den Mut hierfür hatte, zufriedenstellend zu verdrängen.  
>Aller Schwung lief ins leere und baute sich auch nicht wieder auf, auch, wenn die nobleren Teile seiner selbst ihn vorrandrängen, ja, danach flehten, er möge doch irgendetwas tun; Wenn man einen bizarren Humor hatte, konnte man sich das durchaus so vorstellen, das eine ganze Horde kleiner Homunculi in seinem Hirn panisch mit den Ärmchen fuchtelten und versuchten, die Verantwortung aneinander abzuschieben, obwohl sie alle gleichermaßen Hilflos waren.<br>Dann, eine Handlung, zielstrebig, aber unbeholfen; In seiner Ratlosigkeit griff er darauf zurück, seine entleerte Waffe als Wurfgeschoss zu verwenden, indem er sie mit den Händen des Evangelions am Lauf packte und doch mit beachtlicher Anstrengung in die Richtung des Engels zu schleudern – Was er jedoch aufgrund mangelnder Zeit, die ihn zum Nachdenken fehlte und ihn daher gemäß der ernüchternden Erfahrungen aus dem Sportunterricht handeln ließ, unnötig für Kraft verschwendet hatte, die er mit dem Evangelion ohnehin gehabt hätte, fehlte ihm später bei der Präzision, sodass das unorthodoxe Projektil , das ohnehin nie besonders aerodynamisch gebaut gewesen war, haarscharf am eigentlichen Ziel seiner Flugbahn vorbeischrammte – knapp vorbei war eben auch daneben – und stattdessen ziemlich genau auf EVA 02 landete, immerhin mit ausreichend Wucht, um den roten Titanen endgültig auf den Boden zu befördern.  
>„Verdammter Idiot! Willst du mich umbringen?"<br>„T-Tut mir leid, ich… ich wollte nur…"  
>„Du kannst von mir aus deiner Oma erzählen, dass es dir Leid tut! Das mit x war wohl nix!"<br>„Ich würde empfehlen, eure Konversation zu verschieben. Das Zielobjekt-"  
>„Jetzt misch dich mal nicht ein, Prinzesschen, was ich mit der Vollpfeife hier berede, geht dich einen feuchten Kehrwisch an!"<br>„Second Child, duck dich."  
>Schließlich war es Rei, die entweder in weiser Voraussicht oder aber strikter Befolgung irgendwelcher Direktiven aus ihrem Training (vermutlich letzteres) daran gedacht hatte, für den Fall eines Fehlschlags noch ein paar Schüsse in ihrer Kanone zu lassen, und diese nachdem sie die Intensität auf das Maximum hochgedreht hatte, über eine wild schimpfende Asuka hinweg abfeuerte, und das Monster zwar weder verletzte noch irgendwie zurückwarf, aber doch genügend ablenkte, dass es dem Second Child die zugegebenermaßen geringe Zeit gab, die sie brauchte, um sich aufzurichten, und mitsamt EVA 02 um die Integrität ihres Hinterns zu rennen – Dem Vieh war es gut zuzutrauen, einen dieser Stacheln direkt dort in den Rücken des Evangelions zu bohren, das dieser den Entryplug zerbersten würde, und Asuka hing an ihrem Leben; Ohne viel nachzudenken eilte sie davon, um möglichst viele Gebäude zwischen sich und den Feind zu bringen, was sich als eine Sisyphusarbeit entpuppte, da der Engel Asukas Schutzwall stetig hinter ihr abmähte.<br>Noch aus einem weiteren Grund als dem offensichtlichen begann Shinji zu verfluchen, dass er das Gewehr geworfen hatte – Er hätte es jetzt wenigstens noch als Keule zweckentfremden können. Doch in dieser verzweifelten Situation hätte es jede Maßnahme getan, die auch nur die geringste Erfolgschance hatte; Shinji versuchte es mit einem abgebrochenen Stück eines Wolkenkratzers, aber dieses war ohnehin schon beschädigt und zu Beginn schon nicht für diese Art von mechanischer Belastung ausgelegt gewesen, sodass es schon bei seinen ersten Versuchen, es umherzuschwingen, in den Händen des violetten Evangelions zerbröckelte.  
>Die fallenden Trümmer gaben jedoch neben interessanten Innereien des Wolkenkratzers wie Schreibtische und Aktenschränke, die aus Shinjis Perspektive absurd winzig wirkten, als seien sie für Ameisen gemacht auch das frei, was sich hinter dem Gebäudestück befunden hatte – Der Flammenwerfer, den Asuka wohl zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt fortgeschleudert haben musste – Das der noch Feuer spucken würde, wagte Shinji schwer zu bezweifeln, aber er war froh, überhaupt ein stabiles Stück hartes Metall zwischen die Finger zu bekommen, sodass er keine Zeit damit verschwendete, sich über mangelnde Klingen zu beschweren, sondern direkt hervorstürmte, um es den Engel in alter Straßendiebmanier über den Schädel zu ziehen – oder über das, was Shinji einfach mal spontan als Schädel eingestuft hatte. Wissend, dass dies den Engel wohl kaum beschäftigen würde, wollte er gerade noch eins draufsetzen, in dem er mit dem Prog-Messer wild auf das Zielobjekt einstach (Nicht, weil er sich davon irgendeine Form von Erfolg versprach, sondern weil ihm in seiner momentanen Panik einfach die Fähigkeiten fehlten, um sich etwas sonderlich besseres einfallen lassen) doch als er das Messer hervorgeholt hatte, brauchte er es bereits, um einige schnelle Stachelnd des Engels abzuwehren, die darauf zielten, den EVA annähernd dort zu durchbohren, wo ein Mensch sein Herz gehabt hätte – Es gelang ihm, den Angriff zu parieren, aber nicht, ohne durch deren schiere Wucht davongeschleudert zu werden – pikanterweise auch noch in Asukas Richtung, wo er ihren EVA wiedermal unelegant unter dem seinen begrub und so seine Chancen, sie irgendwann einmal zu seiner Freundin zu machen endgültig in den Negativbereich purzeln ließ.<br>Da er zumindest dadurch, dass niemand auf ihm drauf lag, in einer geringfügig besseren Position war, sah er es dennoch als seine Pflicht an, die miese Situation, die er selbst verschuldet hatte, auch irgendwie in Ordnung zu bringen; im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mehr sagen, wie er das bewerkstelligt hatte; Es musste wohl größtenteils das Adrenalin gewesen sein; Das nächste woran er sich erinnerte, war wie er mit einem (strampelnd und um sich schlagend protestierenden) EVA 02 unterm Arm durch den Schutt des Schlachtfeldes stolperte.  
>EVA 01 mochte die herkulische Stärke besessen haben, die nötig war, um seinen rot lackierten Bruder durch die Gegend zu schleppen, doch er wurde durch seinen Piloten limitiert, dem schlicht und ergreifend die Geschicklichkeit fehlte, mit einem sehr sperrigen und obendrein auch noch widerstand leistenden Gegenstand unterm Arm durch die Gegend zu rennen, während ihm seine Mitbewohnerin über das Intercom die Ohren vollschrie – Spätestens, als ihnen Rei mit EVA 00 entgegen kam, die sich wohl ebenfalls am Kampfesgeschehen zu beteiligen bezweckte, stolperte der panikerfüllte EVA-Pilot wieder über seine eigenen Füße und fand sich kopfüber in der Halterung seines Sitzes hängend, nachdem er die wenigen Gebäude, die in dieser Gegend noch gestanden hatte, umgeworfen hatte wie Dominosteine, inklusive Einheit Null.<br>Es bedurfte wohl kaum der Anmerkung, das Asuka alles andere als erfreut war, auch wenn oder gerade weil die tollpatschige Rettungsaktion vermutlich der einzige Grund dafür war, das sie jetzt noch atmete.  
>Das sich der Engel gar nicht erst die Mühe machte, den traurigen Haufen aus hoffnungslos verdrillten Evangelions den Rest zu geben, sondern gemächlich an ihnen vorbeitrudelte, vermutlich, um den Zugang zum Hauptschacht aufzubrechen, sagte wohl an sich schon mehr als genug.<br>Selbst im Hauptquartier konnte man teils nicht anders, als mit den Augen zu rollen – die Handfläche des Subcommanders fand mal wieder dessen Gesicht, Dr. Akagi seufzte tief und Misato fühlte sich versucht, zu kichern. Nicht, dass die Situation dazu zu ernst gewesen hatte, aber gerade das bildete einen herrlichen Kontrast zu den über Trivialitäten zankenden Kinderchens.  
>Tja, wer sich mit nem Kleinkind ins Bett legt, muss damit rechnen, am nächsten Morgen vollgepinkelt zu sein, wie es laut Kaji in einem spanischen Sprichwort hieß, und wenn man pubertierende Teenager benutzte, um seine biomechanischen Kampfmaschinen zu steuern, tja…<br>Zumindest blieb es der Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung erspart, die lieben Kleinen selbst wieder zur eigentlichen Tagesordnung zurückzuführen, da Shinji ihr das bereits abnahm – Nicht, dass er sich dabei besonders erwachsen aufführte, seine Stimme war ein einziges flehendes Jammern: „Misato-san, die… die Waffen funktionieren nicht…."  
>„Hast du nicht was, dass mehr Power hat?" fragte schließlich Asuka, die trotz dem Umstände in der Lage schien wenn nicht klarer, dann wenigstens Zielgerichtet zu denken. „Vielleicht so eine Art EVA-große Fliegenklatsche?"<br>„Hm…" grübelte Misato, sich unwillkürlich am Kinn kratzend. „Ja genau, haben wir so etwas?"  
>Sie schielte zu Dr. Akagi hinüber. „Du hast doch gestern Abend von diesem N²-Raketenwerfer erzählt…"<br>„Aha, also das habt ihr gestern in der Waffenkammer besprochen!" stellte Shinji fest, ohne auf den Gedanken zu kommen, dass er das vielleicht für sich behalten haben sollte – nicht nur, weil er nicht wollte, dass die zwei sich dachten, dass er sie irgendwie belauscht hatte, sondern auch, weil Asuka ihn fragen könnte, aus was für einen Grund er gestern bei NERV in der Waffenkammer gewesen sein könnte – Sie konnte Rei ja leider nicht besonders gut leiden, sodass sie das sicher als eine Art „Verrat" ansehen würde, dass er sich um das First Child gesorgt hatte und auch noch eine Art Date (Er betrachtete diese Tatsache… oder Vermutung als in einem schrödinger'schen Überlagerungszustand befindlich) mit ihr veranstaltet hatte…  
>Doch Asuka hatte seine Bemerkung scheinbar gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen, weil etwas ihr gedankliches Visier gestreift hatte, dass sie viel mehr interessierte, als er es je könnte – Es war das Wort „Raketenwerfer", das ihre Augen wie kleine Sterne leuchten ließ.<br>„Hast du gerade wirklich „Raketenwerfer" gesagt?" wollte sie begeistert wissen. „Au ja! Das ist ja supi! Ich will ihn abfeuern, ich will, ich will!" rief sie, EVA 02s Arm weit in die Höhe streckend wie eine eifrige Schülerin in einem Klassenraum, wobei sie EVA 01 zunächst etwas brüsker als nötig von sich herunterstieß, um diese Geste überhaupt ausführen zu können – Die gekonnte kalte Schulter verfehlte nicht den Adressaten.  
>„Ich sollte es sowieso machen, weil ich anders als diese Flaschen hier schon Erfahrung mit Raketenwerfern habe!"<br>„Du hast… Erfahrung mit Raketenwerfern…?" wiederholte Shinji etwas perplex. Es klang nicht gerade glaubhaft, aber seine Erfahrung hatte gezeigt, dass bei Asuka jeglicher Realismus fehl am Platz war.  
>„Bist du bescheuert oder was? Na und ob! Denkst du echt, die haben mich für's Rumstehen zum Captain ernannt? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich richtiges Militärtraining hatte… Mit Maschinengewehren, Bazookas, Mörsern, Kartätschen, und ja, auch Raketenwerfern."<br>„Richtig… echte… Raketenwerfer?" hakte Shinji nach, irgendwo zwischen Schock und Unglaube pendelnd. Klar, er hantierte selbst regelmäßig mit Gewehren aber echte Waffen, wie sie in richtigen Kriegen benutzt wurden, das war doch wieder etwas anderes…  
>Asuka schien seine Reaktion offenbar sehr zu genießen. „Oh mein Gott, dein dummes Gesicht!" kicherte sie. „Natürlich echte Raketenwerfer! Was für welche sollen es denn sonst gewesen sein, Spielzeuge vielleicht?"<br>Die Vorstellung von einem zierlichen, rothaarigen kleinen Mädchen mit einer gigantischen Mega-Knarre hatte schon etwas sehr surreales und doch irgendwo angsteinflößendes an sich – Irgendwie hatten Asukas stetige Todesdrohungen gerade merklich an Substanz gewonnen… Der gute alte Freud hätte sicher noch weitere interessante Gründe dafür aufzählen können, warum es ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte, welche allesamt seine Männlichkeit in Frage stellen würden, mit einem Mädchen zusammenzuleben, das mit Raketenwerfern umgehen konnte, aber ihm reichte schon, dass das besagte Mädchen absolut verrückt war.  
>Aber das hier war weder die Zeit noch der Ort, schließlich war der Engel auf dem Vormarsch.<br>„Also…?" hakte Asuka nach. „Was ist jetzt mit dem Raketenwerfer?"  
>„Tja, ich fürchte, mit dem gibt es ein Problem…" gab Dr. Akagi zu. „Es gibt schon einen Grund dafür, dass wir euch nicht direkt damit herausgeschickt haben."<br>„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass der gut und triftig ist!" entgegnete Asuka.  
>Die falsche Blondine seufzte. „Die Waffen für die EVAs zu entwerfen und zu bauen ist immer so eine Herausforderung. Wegen der humanoiden Form der EVAs waren wir gezwungen, klassische Waffen in viel, viel größerem Maßstab herzustellen… das allein ist schon eine Herausforderung, aber so bizarr es vielleicht klingt, es ist immer eine Abwägung zwischen vergrlößerung und Miniaturisierung."<br>„…Miniaturisierung?"  
>„Die Waffen müssen nicht nur groß genug sein, damit EVAs sie verwenden können, sie brauchen genug Feuerkraft, um einem Engel etwas anhaben zu können… und dafür sind selbst die EVA-Großen Waffen an sich viel zu klein. Bei diesen Raketenwerfern war es uns nicht wirklich möglich, diese Balance zu finden… Das Gerät ist also sehr groß und sperrig, sodass es wohl gleich zwei EVAs brauchen wird, um es aufzubauen und zu bedienen… zwei EVAs und viel Zeit."<br>„…die und der Engel nicht mehr lassen wird." Vervollständigte Misato. „Er ist schon beinahe beim Hauptschacht angelangt und es ist fraglich, ob ihn dessen Türmechanismus uns in irgendeiner Form Zeit erkaufen kann…"  
>„Ja, dann ist das doch kein Problem!" erwiderte Asuka. „Scheinbar bringt es zur Abwechslung doch etwas, diese beiden Amateure dabei zu haben – ich schätze, sie sind besser als nichts… Wir sind zu dritt! Wenn zwei von uns den Raketenwerfer installieren und bedienen, ist immer noch einer von uns übrig, um ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu stellen!"<br>„Und wer sollte das machen?" Misatos Frage war dem tadelnden Tonfall nach zu urteilen rein rhetorischer Natur. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Außer vielleicht dem Raketenwerfer haben wir keinerlei Waffen, die diesem Ding etwas anhaben können… derjenige, der diese sogenannte Ablenkung übernimmt, würde sich als lebende Zielscheibe präsentieren!"  
>Sich von der ihrer Meinung nach schroffen und zu allem Übel auch noch gerechtfertigten Kritik, die dann auch noch strategischer Natur war, wo eigentlich ihr Spezialgebiet liegen sollte, mit dem sie sich Jahrelang eindringlich beschäftigt hatte, deutlich auf den Schlips getreten fühlend, vergaß Asuka über ihr Verlangen danach, ihren Stolz zu wahren, hinweg, was sie anfänglich begeistert hatte, und konterte energisch ohne großes nachdenken: „Deshalb werde ich es auch machen!" Sie verbarg ihre Wut dennoch erstaunlich schnell hinter Überheblichkeit: „Es ist sozusagen meine Pflicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich die einzige richtige Erwachsene hier bin… Und Erwachsene müssen auf die kleinen Kinder aufpassen!"<br>„Negativ. Ich werde gehen."  
>…Was die für Nerven haben musste! Da kam mal eine einzige Gelegenheit, in der sie nicht von irgendwelchen unvorhersehbaren Umständen daran gehindert wurde, ihr Können unter Beweis zu stellen, und dieses Prinzesschen schichte es sich an, es ihr wegzunehmen…<br>Nicht nur, dass das First Child die Dreistigkeit hatte, eins auf selbstlos zu machen, wenn sie sich doch nur selbst wichtigmachen wollte, nein, sie sprach kaum lauter als es nötig gewesen wäre, damit man sie überhaupt hören konnte, als sei die Geste, mit der sie Asuka hart auf die Finger trat und ihr ihre Bestimmung streitig machte, nicht einmal wirklich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit wert, als sei sie nur ein zerquetschter Käfer auf der Unterseite von Rei Ayanami's Schuhsole, und es machte sie wahrlich rasend.  
>„Ach ja, wirst du?" spuckte sie an die Pilotin des blauen Evangelions zurück. „Tut mir leid, aber das letzte Mal, das ich danach geguckt habe, war ich hier noch die beste Pilotin!"<br>„Genau. Du bist diejenige mit dem höchsten Synchronwert und hast laut eigenen Angaben Erfahrung mit der Waffe, die wir verwenden werden. Deshalb ist es effizienter, wenn du die Waffe abfeuerst. Zudem ist es wahrscheinlich, dass sowohl der Evangelion der als Ablenkung fungiert als auch sein Pilot stark beschädigt werden. Danach diesem noch viele weitere Engel nachfolgen würden, wäre es sehr ungünstig, wenn wir unseren besten Piloten und unseren modernsten Evangelion verlieren würden. Auch Ikari-kun wird noch weiterhin benötigt, da er der einzige ist, der Einheit Eins steuern kann. Also haben wir weder für dich noch für Ikari-kun zufriedenstellenden Ersatz. Einheit Null hingegen ist ein in erster Linie zu Testzwecken entwickelter Prototyp mit teils unausgereifter Systemarchitektur. Sein Verlust ist noch am ehesten zu verschmerzen." Rei ratterte das Ganze ziemlich monoton herunter, ähnlich, wie sie es damals mit dem Zeitplan für Operation Yashima getan hatte, ohne irgendwie auf Asukas offene Feindseligkeit zu reagieren. Und das brachte die Rothaarige Pilotin fast noch mehr zum Rasen als die Tatsache, dass sie keine Fehler in der Argumentation dieses kleinen, blauhaarigen Roboters finden konnte… exakt wie ein Computer, mit einem Herz aus Silikon, als hätte sie einen Taschenrechner verschluckt. Warum war das Papasöhnchen nur unfähig, dass zu sehen? Was erhoffte er sich davon, Zeit mit dieser Zicke zu verbringen? Die einzige, die dabei etwas fühlen würde, war doch nur Asuka selbst, deren Zorn und Eifersucht neues Feuerholz bekamen, als das Third Child auf Reis Vorschlag mit Schock und Unverständnis reagierte und nach Worten rang, mit denen er irgendwie dagegen anreden konnte.  
>„A-Aber Ayanami… du bist doch unser Ersatzmann!"<br>„Ein Ersatz wird nicht nötig sein, wenn ihr beide unversehrt bleibt. Und außerdem… wird es auch bei meiner Person in dieser Hinsicht keinerlei Probleme geben."  
>„A-Ayanami…!"<br>„Pah! Lassen wir sie doch! Wenn sie so dringend die Heldin spielen soll, ist das ihr Problem! Ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, sie vor ihrer eigenen Dummheit zu bewahren!" meinte Asuka, es nicht ganz schaffend, ihre Wut und Enttäuschung in eine Fassade der Überlegenheit zu kanalisieren.  
>„Ich wollte sowieso viel lieber den Raketenwerfer abfeuern… diesbezüglich hatte sie sogar recht, wer weiß, vielleicht fängst sie ja endlich an, meine Fähigkeiten zu respektieren…"<br>Spätestens da hatte sie ihr Grinsen wieder, und packte kurzerhand das Handgelenk von EVA 01, welchen sie dann mitsamt Shinji hinter sich her zerrte, fast wie sie oft tat, wenn sie mit diesen auf den Weg zur Schule war.  
>„Also dann, Misato-san, schick uns den Raketenwerfer durch den nächsten Schacht! Und gib dem armen Prinzesschen was zu ballern, dass sie uns in ihrem Übermut nicht noch zur Last fällt!"<p>

-

„Ähmhm….." murrte Touji, während er seine Hände über dem Kopf zusammensteckte, um dann seine Arme besser durchstrecken zu können. „Auf dem Boden des Schutzraumes schlafen zu müssen ist wirklich das Letzte! Der ist hart wie Beton, und diese dünnen Notfalldeckchen machen es auch nicht besser…"  
>Während er sich nun aufstellte, um seinen verspannten Körper auf voller Länge zu strecken, war sein sommersprossiger Kumpel gerade erst dabei, mit einem Arm unter seiner eigenen Decke hervorzukommen, um nach seiner Brille zu tasten, von der er doch sehr hoffte, dass sie heute Nacht nicht von irgendwem zertreten worden war.<br>„Na ja…" kommentierte Kensuke noch sichtlich verschlafen klingend, nachdem er die besagte Sehhilfe gefunden zu haben glaubte, und diese zu sich unter die Decke zog, vermutlich mit dem Ziel, sie auf seine Nase zu setzen. „Ich habe mich…" und dabei setzte er sich auf, noch ohne die Decke von seinem Kopf zu entfernen. „…mittlerweile mehr oder weniger daran gewöhnt."  
>Er zog die Decke von seinen nun sichtlich unordentlichen, etwas an einen exzentrischen Erfinder erinnernden Haaren herunter – und änderte seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu einem der Verwunderung, bevor das Licht gelegenheit hatte, auf seine vorherige Miene zu fallen.<br>Skeptisch fasste er in sein Gesicht, wo sein Tastsinn seinen Verdacht bestätigte.  
>„Hey, Touji, kann das sein, dass das gar nicht meine Brille ist?"<br>„Jup." Bestätigte Touji leicht amüsiert. „Sieht aus, als hättest du versehentlich die von Nagato erwischt. Deine sollte irgendwo…. Hm… ja, wo eigentlich?" Die Hand, mit der der hochgewachsene Junge durch die spärlichen Besitztümer gestreift hatte, welche die beiden in ihren Schultaschen mitgeführt hatten, kehrte leer zurück.  
>„Die ist hier!" kam es von unterhalb einer weiteren Decke, unter der prompt Nagato hervorkam – Dieser war aber scheinbar schon etwas früher aufgewacht und hatte sich mit einigen seiner kleinen Geduldsspiele beschäftigt – Er hatte ein Schulbuch neben sich liegen, war jedoch scheinbar nicht dazu gekommen, es zu lesen – Vermutlich, weil er sich die falsche Brille geschnappt hatte und die anderen nicht bei der Suche nach seiner eigenen aufwecken wollte.<br>Nachdem die Brillen wieder an ihre jeweiligen Besitzer gelangt waren, kehrten die Gedanken der drei Jungs jedoch wieder schnell zu ihren eigentlichen Problemen zurück: „Ich frage mich, was da oben so lange dauert… Meint ihr, Shinji und die anderen wurden vermöbelt, und die haben solange gebraucht, um einen Gegenschlag vorzubereiten?"  
>„Hach, wenn ich das wüsste… Was würde ich dafür geben, umsehen zu können, was da oben vor sich geht…"<br>„Du willst dir doch nur den Kampf reinziehen."  
>„Das auch."<br>„Ich hoffe nur…" steuerte Nagato schließlich zur Konversation bei. „Das es allen dreien gut geht…"  
>„Apropos…." Hakte Touji an dieser Stelle nach. „Wie geht's deiner Birne?"<br>„Als ich aufgewacht bin, hab ich's noch ein wenig gespürt…" Der dunkelhaarige Brillenträger deutete mit seiner Hand an, wo genau. „Aber mittlerweile scheint wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein…"  
>„Na, das ist doch mal eine gute Nachricht!" freute sichTouji. „Bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass das auch für Yamagishi gilt… Wo ist sie eigentlich? Hat sie gestern nicht irgendwo hier gelegen?"<p>

-

«Warum so still?»  
>Das als Leatha qualifizierte Wesen machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Lippen zu bewegen; Nur die wahre Sprache, zu der die Wesen, deren Form sie angenommen hatte, gar nicht fähig waren, würde ihr Ziel erreichen.<br>Sie konnte nicht sagen, in wie weit es sich mit der Existenz ihrer Nachkommen auskannte; Es könnte mehr darüber wissen als seine Brüder, schon, weil es gewagt hatte, eines ihrer Kinder als sein Gefäß zu nehmen.  
>Sie konnte es sehen, eine nackte, glühende Sphäre, die für jene, die so etwas sehen konnten, oder aber die Technologie hatten, um es aufzuspüren, glühte wie ein Stern, eingewickelt in das Fleisch eines blassen Menschenmädchens mit langen, dunklen Haaren.<br>Man konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass es längst nicht mehr ihr Wille gewesen war, der sie hierher getragen hatte; Sie war in einem Wachzustand, weil das nun einmal eine Notwendigkeit dafür war, dass sich ihr Körper bewegen ließ, aber es fehlte das Gewahrsein, ihr ohnehin schwacher Geist war überwältigt und in die Tiefen ihrer Gehirnwindungen verbannt worden, wo sie vermutlich in einem Labyrinth umherirrte, das der Architekt ihres Käfigs aus ihrem eigenem Leid und ihren eigenen Zweifeln erbaut hatte.  
>Es war einzig und alleine der Wille des Botschafters, der sie hierher getragen hatte.<br>Doch es schien nicht zum Willen des Wesens zu gehören, dass sich das Mädchen der nackten, blauhaarigen Frau zuwendete, die einige Meter von ihr entfernt auf einem Tisch saß.  
>Leatha hatte einst gelernt, Gewand zu tragen und die Bedeutung, die es hatte; Doch seit dem war ihr Verständnis von den Dingen gewachsen und sie hatte begriffen, dass sie nicht die Sorte von Wesen war, die sich voller Scham zu verhüllen brauchte.<br>Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden war, auch, wenn sich weder der Engel noch das entflohene Testsubjekt wirklich darüber im Klaren war zufällig das Klassenzimmer, in dem die Children oft ihre Vormittage verbrachten.  
>Der Befehl, den der Botschafter gegeben hatte war nur, dass sein Kern näher an den Kampfherd zu bringen war – Dass das nun durch das Aufsuchen dieses genauen Ortes geschehen war, musste irgendwelchen verbliebenen Resten vom Bewusstsein des Wirtes zuzuschreiben sein, aber die betrachtete der Engel, dessen Ziel, näher an den Kampfplatz zu kommen, ja erreicht worden war, genauso wenig als einen Grund zur Sorge sah, wie Leathas Anwesenheit so nah an der Quelle seines Lebens.<br>Seine Fleischmarionette stand jedenfalls unbeeindruckt vor dem Fenster, die Arme, die ihr Meister nicht brauchte, schlaff herabhängen lassend, fast, als würde sie den Verlauf des Kampfes verfolgen wollen… dazu hatte das Wesen natürlich keine Notwendigkeit.  
>Noch vor kurzer Zeit wäre sie zu so etwas nicht fähig gewesen, doch mittlerweile fand Leatha dies recht amüsant.<br>«Komm schon. Du müsstest mich registrieren… Benutze die Stimme des Lillimkindes…»  
>Kein Wort kam zurück.<br>Leatha erhob sich und näherte sich dem Objekt ihres Interesses, selbst durch das Fenster auf das Schlachtfeld blickend, wo die blaue Perversion –EVA 00, wie sie jetzt zuzuordnen vermochte – einen hoffnungslosen Kampf bestritt; Die schlechte Kopie Adams kämpfte mit einem einzigen Messer gegen die sechs Speere des Botschafters, gerade mal so in der Lage dazu, sich zu verteidigen – Der blaue Zyklop war völlig in die Defensive gezwungen, schon allein von der übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit des Feindes darauf beschränkt, bestenfalls zu parieren und ansonsten zurückzuweichen; Die Waffe, die der einäugige Evangelion getragen hatte, war längst von den Stacheln des Engels zerfetzt worden und nichts, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, vermochte es, dem Sohn Adams noch irgendetwas anzuhaben… erst recht nicht, wenn dessen Seele weit weg von der Form war, gegen die die auserwählten Kinder da kämpften.  
>Es war lächerlich… Leatha spürte deutlich was es war, was im inneren das verzerrte Spiegelbild des Urvaters lag und seine Bewegungen führte… Das innerste der vielen Gefäße aus Fleisch und Stahl da einhüllte, war ein Gefäß fast identisch mit dem, was auch Leatha selbst als Anker zum Diesseits verwendete… doch das, was darin war, sollte keine Probleme haben, so einen lächerlichen Gegner wie diesen Botschafter mit ihrem eigenen AT-Feld in die Flucht zu schlagen… warum also sollte sich die ehrwürdige Urmutter dem lächerlichen Seelenwall bedienen, den diese missratene Kopie errichten konnte…?<br>Leatha würde darüber noch in Ruhe nachdenken müssen… vielleicht lag in diesem Rätsel auch die Erklärung für ihre eigene Existenz versteckt, die sie in der jüngsten Zeit begonnen hatte, zu hinterfragen… weil es in ihrer Natur lag, dieses Wissen zu enthalten, konnte sie sehen, dass ihr nicht viel fehlte, um alles zu begreifen…  
>Von dem Botschafter jedoch brauchte sie diese Antworten schon mal nicht zu erwarten; Dieser blieb still, unberührt von der Anwesenheit einer vergleichbaren Existenz.<br>«Du bleibst also still… ist es, dass du nicht begreifst…? Du bist ein Kind Adam… Kommunikation sollte unnatürlich für dich sein… aber doch tust du es gerade, indem du diesen Lilim beherrschst… Es ist wohl eher so, dass du nicht willst, oder?»  
>Auch das weitete Leathas Grinsen; Die Antwort, deren Abwesenheit sie hätte enttäuschen können, stand breit über den ihr zugewendeten Rücken des Lillims geschrieben.<br>«Es würde diese Kinder vermutlich faszinieren, zu wissen, dass sie euch genauso abscheulich erscheinen wie ihr ihnen… So tief geht der Hass, den uns die alten Götter diktiert haben, in ihrer Furcht, dass wir ihnen ebenbürtig werden könnten… Wo sind die Götter jetzt…? Sie haben uns uns selbst überlassen… aber soweit denkst du nicht, hm? Du bist ein stolzes, arrogantes Kind, nicht? Gar nicht so viel anders als die Seele, die im blutroten Abkömmling Adams brennt… Du fändest es anstößig, würdest du dich der Stimme eines Lillim bedienen… oder vielleicht… sind du, und die Lilim, die du so verbscheust, am Ende gar nicht so verschieden… Stolze Wesen verabscheuen jene, die schwachen Geistes sind… Die Stimme des Kindes, das du zu deinem Nest gemacht hast, wäre deiner nicht würdig, oder?…»  
>Der Engel blieb still, aber das war auch eine Antwort.<br>«Ich könnte dich jetzt und hier vernichten, dass weist du doch, oder? So weit, wie euresgleichen etwas wissen kann, über das hinaus, was ihr schon immer wusstest…»  
>Wieder keine Reaktion.<br>«Aber du scheinst dir sehr sicher, dass ich das nicht tun werde, oder? Stolzes Kind… bei dir brauche ich mir gar nicht erst die Arbeit zu machen…»  
>Und damit wendete Leatha sich zum Gehen.<p>

-

„Wo… bin ich…?"  
>Als Mayumi ihre Augenlider heben wollte, fühlten sie sich schwer an; Schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass sie das nicht zum ersten Mal dachte; Alles um sie herum war ein schwerer, schwarzer Nebel, wie schichten schwerer, dunkler Tücher, von denen jedes einzelne der Luft noch einen Pfad gelassen hätte, alle zusammen jedoch einen Sarg bildeten oder ein Leichentuch, drückend und herunterziehend , als sei die Luft plötzlich flüssig geworden oder ganz erstarrt, spitze Kristalle in die Wände ihrer Lungen treibend.<br>Es konnte schon gar nicht mehr als Hitze bezeichnet werden, die Verwandtschaft zu den glühendsten, drückendsten Sommertagen, so matt und träge sie einen auch zurücklassen mochten, ließ sich nur durch längeres Nachdenken erschließen; Es schien wie eine ganz andere Empfindung, als sei da ein Ozean über dem Himmel, und unter dessen grausamen Hammerdruck verschwamm alles, bis es hoffnungslos vermischt war, wie ein Wirbel aus Wasserfarben, bei den allzu wilde Experimente zur Erzeugung neuer, strahlender Farbtöne nur ein hässliches, undefinierbares graubraun zurückgelassen hatten.  
>Ob sie träumte oder wachte war nicht mehr zu sagen, und beides hatte auch vor geraumer Zeit seine Bedeutung verloren; Die wenigen Eindrücke, die sie wahrnahm, erinnerten sie eher an ersteres.<br>Sie griff um sich, suchend nach etwas warmen, festes, an dem sie sich festhalten könnte, aber da war nichts; Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass da mal etwas gewesen war, aber selbst die Wärme, die es an ihr zurückgelassen hatte, war gewichen, auch, wenn ihre grausamen Sinnestrübungen sie oft mit einer Fata Morgana dessen Anwesenheit folterten, die sich in ihren Armen unweigerlich auslöste; Wenn man sie doch zumindest zu Ende betrügen würde…  
>Es war falsch und kleinlich, sich das zu wünschen, doch dass sie falsch und kleinlich war, daran hatte sie sich gewöhnt; Der unstete Strom ihrer Gedanken machte es im Moment nur schwer, zu erfassen, wann; sie war einfach nur verwirrt, verloren zwischen Leben und Tod und wachen und schlafen, wie ein Stück Treibholz in einem wilden Strudel. Sie hätte nicht einmal richtig sagen können, was sie fühlte.<br>Gegen einen Traum sprachen die Geräusche, die von außen auf sie einzudröhnen schienen, laut in ihre Welt brechend, in der sie sie nicht haben wollte; Oh, wenn sie doch nur für immer in diesem Zustand bleiben, versunken in der Tiefe, wo nichts ihren Schlummer stören könnte; Oh, wie sehr ihr diese Finsternis Angst machte, die Schwärze, und die unaussprechliche Möglichkeit, dass dies alles sein würde, was jetzt noch kam; Die Hälfte von der Zeit über konnte sie nicht einmal sagen, was die vielen Bilder, die an ihr vorbeirauschten, überhaupt bedeuteten.  
>Mutter, Vater, Schule?<br>Alles bedeutungslose Folgen von Worten in ihren Ohren, die auf sie einströmten und alles nur noch schlimmer waren, und sie doch nicht los ließen und sie hielten durch eine Behauptung, dass sie wichtig seien, die nicht von ihnen selbst sondern aus ihrem eigenen Kern kam, wenn nur als Reaktion auf diese.  
>Als hätte man sie in einen schwarzen Ballon gesaugt oder in einen leeren Raum gespuckt, in einem eigenen kleinen Zeit-Raum-kontinuum, außerhalb dessen sie jeder vergessen hatte, aus allem anderen herausgetilgt, als hätte es sie nie gegeben… oder war ihr Leben nicht schon vorher so gewesen, bevor sie an diesen bizarren Ort kam…?<br>Da waren Bilder von vorbeirasenden Autos und grellen Lichtern, eine Straße mit frohen Kindern, bemalten Mädchen und Paaren, die sie an all die Männer denken ließen, die sie hätte küssen sollen.  
>Sie stand von alledem getrennt durch eine Glasscheibe, eine bleiche Schaufensterpuppe, die sich nicht rühren, aber sehr wohl weinen konnte, sehnsüchtig über die unüberwindbare Schlucht in Form der Straße hinwegblickend, ohne zu wissen wohin; Da war einmal irgendetwas gewesen, aber sie konnte nicht mehr sagen, was, und sie wusste auch nicht mehr zu sagen, ob sie, dieses Monster von Vorgestern und die Person am anderen Ende der Straße nicht bloß Worte und Träume waren, verstreut in den Gedanken jener, die ihre Geschichten erzählten, jede so anders, dass sie sich selbst nicht fassen konnte.<br>Vielleicht gehörten sie alle zu einer dieser Geschichten, die ihre Mutter ihr immer erzählt hatte, aus diesen großen, dicken Büchern, indem noch ihr Name in ihrer schnörkeligen Mädchenschrift stieg.  
>Ihre Mutter war eine kleine Frau die gut gerochen hatte; Die Abende, die sie an ihrem Bett gesessen und sie mit Liedern und Geschichten ins Reich der Träume geleitet hatten, schienen beinahe ewig gewesen zu sein. Mayumi könnte nicht sagen, wo die vielen Bilder in ihrem Kopf, welche diese Frau lächelnd zeigten, überhaupt herkamen; Sie hatte nie viel gelächelt, und immer gesagt, dass sie sich so einsam fühlte alleine in ihrem Haus, ohne eine Arbeit, in der sie Anerkennung finden könnte und Menschen, mit denen sie sprechen konnte; Sie hatte nur ihre kleine Tochter und eine handvoll Verwandte, die sie anrufen konnte.<br>Sie sprach davon, in dunklen Löchern zu verschwinden und wie der Mann an ihrer Seite, der irgendwie nie in ihrem Haus gewesen war, dies nicht sehen würde, doch er warf ihr nur vor, sich nicht recht um die Kleine zu kümmern und wie sie doch undankbar sei und ihm alles zuwider wäre; Ein paar Mal wollte sie ihn rauswerfen, doch sie brachte es nicht fertig; Ein paar Mal stürmte sie davon, wenn er sagte, sie müsste ihm gehorchen, doch sie kam immer zurück, bis sie es nicht tat. Sie hatte sich für einen Platz in der Hölle angemeldet und ihn bekommen.  
>Mayumi selbst verstand noch nicht ganz, was geschehen war, aber sie war ohne die Gesellschaft ihrer Mutter sehr einsam, sodass sie sich vor ihre Bücher setzte; So hatte das angefangen, mit den Büchern; Aber diese bestimmten Bücher hatte sie nie zu Ende lesen können;<br>„Was machst du da? Leg das sofort wieder weg!" So würde es immer gehen; Er würde sie anschreien und sie mit festen, wilden Augen ansehen; Oft wies er sie an, sich zu setzen, damit sie noch weiter hoch blicken musste, um seinen Blich zu treffen – auch einer der Gründe, warum sie es mit der Zeit aufgegeben hatte. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter hatte er sich völlig verändert, auch wenn sie nicht hätte sagen können, wie er vorher gewesen war.  
>„Aber… das hier sind Mamas…-"<br>Das war das erste und einzige Mal, dass sie ihm widersprochen hatte.  
>Wie ein wütiger Gorilla packte er sie, bei den Haaren, wenn es sein musste, riss ihr die Hose herunter, weil sie zu viel Angst hatte, um es selbst zu tun, und er das als Zeichen des Widerstandes wertete, und schlug zu.<br>Immer und immer wieder, und wenn sie schrie, hielt er ihr den Mund zu, nicht viel Rücksicht darauf nehmend, ob er ihre Nase freiließ oder nicht.  
>„Mach nicht solches Theater, Mayumi! Schlagen nennst du das? Den kleinen klaps auf den Po? Ich werde dir mal ein Paar Bilder von Kindern zeigen, die wirklich geschlagen wurden! Wo sind denn deine blauen Flecken und Knochenbrüche? Ich mache dass hier mit der flachen Hand, dass tut mir mehr weh als dir! Warum nur zwingst du mich auch dazu? Das ist ganz normal so, als wenn man einen Hund erzieht. Da du scheinbar keine Worte verstehst, wie ein Hund, muss man eben dafür sorgen, das du's anderweitig verstehst…"<br>Als sie dann dalag, klein, gebrochen, zitternd vor Angst, mit aus Todesangst entwichenen Flüssigkeiten an jedem Teil ihres Körpers, schwor sie, ihm nie wieder zu widersprechen.  
>Nicht, wenn er sagte, dass sie sich von ihm umarmen lassen musste, obwohl sie schon zitterte, wenn er im Raum war, und nicht, wenn er ihr sagte, wie ihre Zukunft auszusehen hatte. Sie sagte immer ja, nickte zum Schluss nur noch, ganz egal, was sie dabei fühlte.<br>Am Ende… war es so weit gekommen, dass die die meiste Zeit über überhaupt nichts gefühlt hatte. Und warum sollte sie auch diejenige sein, die dabei etwas fühlte? Alles, was sie tat war, weil jemand anderes das so wollte.  
>Und so wurde sie mehr und mehr von einem Feigling; Sie konnte nie alle Dinge sagen, die sie sagen wollte, nicht ihm, nicht den anderen aus der Schule, nicht irgendwem.<br>Wann immer sie sprach, spürte sie ihn neben sich, seine prüfenden, unzufriedenen Blicke, die sie in tiefste Scham stürzten.  
>Sie verachtete sich, diese hässliche, unaufrichtige Person, die sich nur in Fantasien hineinflüchten konnte… Die Pein erdrückte sie, der Schmerz der Vergangenheit und die Qual des hier und jetzt. Es gab überhaupt kein Fünkchen Wärme mehr in dieser Welt, jedenfalls nicht für sie… es gab für sie gar nichts mehr…<br>Und doch, als sie, nur irgendwo ganz entfernt, das Herabtropfen ihrer eigenen Tränen wahrnahm, kam natürlich die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal auf, dass sie solche vergossen hatte, und zurück kam dieses Bild dieser Straße, nur dass sie sehen konnte, was auf der anderen Seite war, ein anderes Schaufenster, mit einem Jungen, der ebenso unbeweglich und wächsern erschien wie sie selbst. Wer das noch einmal war?  
>Sie konnte das Wissen darüber in den chaotischen Ruinen ihrer Seele nicht finden.<br>Aber mit einem Mal erinnerte sie sich daran, wieso sie Leid verspürte.

-

Es war wirklich abscheulich.  
>Der Engel der Illusionen hasste es, das Gefäß dieses Lilims benutzen zu müssen, doch noch mehr war es angewidert von dessen salzigen Abscheidungen, sodass ihm nichts anderes überig blieb, als diese mit der Hand des Mädchens aus deren Augen zu wischen.<br>Gut, dass dieses andere Wesen nicht mehr da war, um dazu Kommentare abzugeben – Seine Hülle schien eine größere Perversion zu sein als die Geschöpfe der Lillim, mit denen sich der Botschafter zurzeit herumplagte, und das, was im inneren davon lag, war so fremdartig, dass er schon beim Versuch, dessen Essenz zu berühren, etwas verspürt hatte, das auch, wenn er dies nicht hätte einordnen können, nicht sehr viel anders war als die menschliche Emotion von Furcht; Er wollte nichts mehr damit zu tun haben. Was auch immer dieses Ding gewesen war, seine Sorge sollte es nicht sein – Es würde noch früh genug mit aller anderen Brut der Lillith zugrunde gehen, wenn der Botschafter endlich zu Ende bringen würde, was sowohl sein Vater und seine Brüder vor ihm begonnen hatten.

-

„Ich will ja nicht meckern, aber bist du dir auch sicher, dass Yamagishi hier ist?"  
>„Jedenfalls haben alle, die sie vielleicht gesehen haben könnten, gemeint, dass sie in die Richtung des Zugangs verschwunden ist, der hier hoch führt – Sie kennt ja auch keinen anderen. Wo außer zur Schule sollte sie schon hin?"<br>„Warum sollte sie überhaupt irgendwo hin, wenn es ihr gestern doch so mies ging?"  
>„Aus demselben Grund wie wir damals… Sie hat sich vermutlich Sorgen um Shinji gemacht und wollte sich den Kampf ansehen… Sie wird sich heute Morgen wohl einfach besser gefühlt haben."<br>„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht derjenige bist, der nach einem Vorwand sucht, um sich den Kampf anzusehen, Kensuke?"  
>Der Angesprochene grinste etwas. „Ich gebe zu, das ist einer der Gründe… Aber…" und dabei wirkte er wieder ein gutes Stück ernster. „Es ist und bleibt so, dass du, ich, Nagato und die Klassensprecherin den ganzen Schutzraum penibel nach ihr abgesucht haben. Wäre sie noch dort, hätten wir sie finden müssen."<br>„Du hast ja recht…" Auch Tojis Miene verfinsterte sich merklich. „Wir müssen die Kleine unbedingt finden… Ich bin der letzte, dem du erklären musst, wie gefährlich es hier draußen ist…" Es war schwer zu übersehen dass die Gedanken des Jungen, der dicht gefolgt von seinem Kumpel durch die verlassenen Flure der Schule streifte, bei seiner Schwester waren – Die Energie, die seine Hand auf die Türen übertrug, deren zugehörigen Räume er auf Mayumis Anwesenheit kontrollierte, war ein wenig zu viel, um nicht von irgendeiner Art von Wut gespeist worden zu sein. „Und dann musste sie auch noch in so einem Zustand hier raus latschen… Nicht auszudenken, was passiert, wenn sie wieder umkippt… Wenn ihr während des Kampfes irgendwas zustößt, wird Shinji durchdrehen."  
>„Nun mal nicht gleich denn Teufel an die Wand. Ich wette, sie ist hier irgendwo ganz in der Nähe, vielleicht ja gleich hier!" kommentierte Kensuke relativ zuversichtlich, zur Untermalung seiner Worte auf leicht dramatisierte Art-und-Weise eine Tür aufschwingend.<br>Dass er das vermisste Mädchen dahinter jedoch wirklich vorfinden würde, hatte er nicht ernsthaft erwartet, sodass er sich zunächst wunderte, als sein Kumpel direkt an ihm vorbei in den Raum stürmte, und ihm erst nach ein paar Sekunden nachfolgte als den Grund für dessen Handlungen begriff – Im Nachhinein fragte er sich, warum sie nicht direkt hier nachgesehen hatten, schließlich war dieser Raum – ihr und somit auch Mayumis eigenes Klassenzimmer – nach dem Dach, welches sie bereits überprüft hatten, eigentlich der naheliegendste Ort.

Keiner von den Beiden ahnte, wie knapp sie einem schnelle Tod entronnen waren – Leatha, die sich noch nicht sehr weit von diesem Klassenzimmer entfernt hatte, als sie das Schulgebäude betraten, hatte zunächst daran gedacht, ihnen das Leben zu nehmen, zog es dann jedoch vor, das Geschehen zunächst zu beobachten.  
>Kaum, dass die zwei Jungs sie entdeckt hatten, waren sie direkt zu ihr gerannt und hatten nicht lange gebraucht, um neben ihr zu stehen.<br>Touji, der zunächst ankam, fühlte sich dadurch, dass sie ihn obwohl sie ihn spätestens jetzt bemerkt haben musste, in kleinster Weise ansah, sondern weiter durch die Glasscheibe starrte, etwas irritiert, schob es aber direkt darauf, dass sie das, was dahinter vor sich ging, mehr interessierte. Er legte also direkt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sprach sie in einem zwar verständnis- und sorgenvollen, aber doch irgendwo tadelnden, aber insgesamt ernsten, untypisch reif wirkenden Tonfall an, der etwas von einem autoritären älteren Bruder hatte.  
>„Yamagishi-san! Endlich finden wir dich. Ich versteh ja, dass du dir Sorgen um Shinji machst, aber warum hast du uns nicht irgendwie Bescheid gesagt? Komm, wir sollten schleunigst von hier verschwinden. Du wirst nicht glauben, wie gefährlich das hier ist. Kensuke und ich müssen dir echt mal erzählen, was uns da einmal passiert ist… Aber lass uns erst mal zurückgehen, wenn irgendwer, und damit meine ich auch, aber nicht nur Nagato und die Klassensprecherin, merkt, dass wir weg waren, gibt es bergeweise Ärger… glaub mir, ich sprech' da aus Erfahrung…"<br>Spätestens jetzt wurde Touji klar, dass irgendetwas hier definitiv nicht stimmte; Das Ausbleiben einer Antwort bewegte ihn dazu, sie sich näher anzusehen, und was er sah waren kreidebleiche, mit Schweißperlen besetzte Haut und leere, scheinbar vom Weinen gerötete Augen, unter denen noch Reste fortgewischter Tränen und deren Nachfolger klebten.  
>Bevor er jedoch Fragen stellen konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit in ihrer Gänze von den Worten seines Freundes an sich gerissen, und das, worauf sie verwiesen, vermochte es, diese dauerhaft festzuhalten: „Ach du heilige Scheiße! Schau mal aus dem Fenster!"<br>Das Kensuke es sich nicht entgehen lassen würde, wenigstens einen kleinen Blick auf den Kampf zu werfen, hatte Touji als gegeben vorausgesetzt; Der Grund für sein eigenes Entsetzten lag wo anders.  
>„I-Ist das da nicht… ein Evangelion…?" stammelte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.<br>„Yep..."  
>„Was… ist das für einer…? Ich wüsste nicht, dass einer von denen Blau gewesen wäre…"<br>„Merkst du das nicht…? Das ist der von Ayanami. Ihrer ist der mit nur einem Auge. Die haben das Ding scheinbar neu angestrichen und ordentlich getuned, während sie es repariert haben… Sie haben sogar welche von diesen coolen Teilen an den Schultern drangebaut…"  
>„…Aber… wenn das Ayanami ist, dann..."<br>„Jah. Es sieht aus, als säße sie ziemlich übel in der Patsche… Das Ding hat sie richtig in die Ecke gedrängt…"  
>„Und das ist dann wohl das Monster der Woche… scheint auch nicht ohne zu sein… bei dem Ding kann man nicht mal richtig sehen, wo es anfängt, und wo es aufhört…"<br>„Ja. Sie scheinen wirklich immer bizarrer zu werden, als hätte da irgendwer einen Wettbewerb für moderne Kunst ausgerufen…"  
>„So viele haben wir doch gar nicht gesehen."<br>„Ich hab so meine Quellen." Meinte Kensuke.  
>Touji wollte darauf irgendetwas spitzfindiges erwidern, doch beide Jungs löschten rasch alles, was sich in ihrem „Arbeitsspeicher" befunden hatte, als eine schwache, aber doch spürbare Erschütterung, und der Krach, der damit einherging, alles davon auffraß, und sie wie gebannt das geschehen jenseits der Fensterscheibe verfolgen ließen;<br>Der Engel hatte EVA 00 auf eine Art und Weise angegriffen, die seiner Pilotin keine andere Chance ließen, als sich zu ducken – Sie hätte parieren können, wenn nicht ein weiterer, gleichzeitiger Angriff ihr Messer beschäftigt hätte; kurz darauf folgte eine Barrage von Drei Stacheln, die drei parallele Löcher in dem Wolkenkratzer hinterlassen hatten, an den der Rücken des Engels grenzte.  
>Der Kampf der beiden göttlichen Lebensformen hatte lange gewütet und eine weite Schneise durch die Gebäude von Tokyio-3 gebrannt, aber letztlich konnte ein einzelner Evangelion mit nur zwei Armen und einem Messer einen Engel mit Sechs stacheln nur so und so lange hinhalten, vor allem, wenn ersterer keinerlei Mittel hatte, seinem Feind irgendeinen permanenten Schaden zuzufügen.<br>EVA 00 saß völlig ausgeliefert am Boden, während der über ihm schwebende Botschafter seine stachelbesetzten „Ellenböden" gemächlich kreisen ließ, beinahe, als würde er sich zur Befriedigung seines Sadismus seine Zeit lassen, seinen Triumph auszukosten und sich daran zu erfreuen, dass er den blauen Titanen jederzeit zerfetzen, also den Zeitpunkt seiner Vernichtung bestimmen könnte.  
>Einen Moment lang sah es ganz danach aus, als hätte für das stille, blauhaarige Mädchen ihr letztes Stündchen geschlagen. Impulsiv handelnd riss Touji das Fenster auf und rief ihr zu, dass sie doch abhauen sollte; Der Teil seines Verstandes, der ihm hätte sagen können, dass sie ihn auf diese Distanz unmöglich hören können würde, vor allem nicht, wenn sie in ihrem EVA saß, und somit von zahllosen Lagen aus Metall und künstlichem Fleisch von der bescheidenen Leistung seiner Stimmbänder abgeschirmt wurde, war unlängst von dem schieren Schock der Situation blockiert worden; auch, wenn er Ayanami nicht wirklich kannte und ehrlich gesagt etwas seltsam fand, könnte er es doch nicht ertragen, zuzusehen, wie ein Mensch, den er kannte – und dann auch noch ein junges Mädchen – vor seinen Augen zerfetzt wurde.<br>Diese Sorge sollte sich jedoch als unbegründet herausstellen, als Touji, und natürlich auch Kensuke, der seinen Kopf an seinem Freund vorbei durch die Öffnung des Fensters gedrängt hatte, Zeuge eines Anblicks wurden, der einerseits ihre unausgesprochene Frage danach beantwortete, was aus den anderen zwei Piloten geworden sei, und die Befürchtung, dass sie bereits besiegt worden sein könnten und ihre blauhaarige Kollegin als letzte Überlebende zurückgelassen hatten, zum Schweigen brachte, anderseits aber insbesondere Kensuke tief bereuen ließ, dass dieser nicht daran gedacht hatte, seine Kamera mitzunehmen.  
>Doch vielleicht war dies auch ganz gut so – schließlich wirkte es sich zum Vorteil der in der Schule verbliebenen Kinder aus, dass der sommersprossige Otaku dadurch, dass er nicht damit beschäftigt war, es zu filmen, in der Lage war, das, was das Sichtfeld der Kinder mit künstlicher Tageshelle überflutete, sofort als das zu erkennen, was es war.<br>Er sprach die Silben beinahe ehrfürchtig aus, als stünde er vor einer Gottheit, die einem durch den bloßen Anblick ihrer Herrlichkeit in Flammen aus dem Diesseits brennen und direkt in den Himmel schleudern können, zumal er begriff, dass das, was er da sah, sein Schicksal durchaus besiegeln könnte wenn es ihm nicht gelingen sollte, seine Augen von dem Schauspierl fortzureißen, dass er schon immer einmal sehen wollte; In diesem Augenblick war er ein paar Sekunden lang bereit, den Preis zu zahlen, wusste es letztlich aber doch zu schätzen, als ihn sein Freund als Reaktion auf seine Worte vom Fenster wegriss, dieses zu knallte, und ihn dann mit runter auf den Boden riss, wo er dann soweit war, dass er sich selbsttätig die Ohren zu halten könnte.  
>Die Schockwellen, welche die Explosion mit sich brachte, war selbst beim Schulgebäude noch deutlich zu spüren; Hätten die Jungen gestanden, hätte es sie von den Füßen gefegt.<br>Tische und Stühle stürzten um und die Fensterscheiben wurden als glitzernder Scherbenstaub aus ihren Rahmen geblasen.  
>Als es vorbei zu sein schien, galt Toujis erste Sorge zunächst Mayumi – Auch sie war nicht mehr auf den Beinen, aber er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich geduckt oder durch die Schockwelle das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte – Es sah mehr aus, als sei sie irgendwie zusammengesackt.<br>Bevor er darüber jedoch weiter nachdenken konnte, wurden seine Versuche, aufzustehen, von einer weiteren Erschütterung zu Nichte gemacht, die ihn wieder hart und erbarmungslos der Länge nach auf den Boden beförderten, wo ihn die neu hinzugefügten Glaskörnchen bereits sehnlich erwarteten. Mehr als ein paar Kratzer zog er sich nicht zu, aber schmerzhaft war es trotzdem, auch, weil die Zeit, die er mit seiner Reaktion darauf verschwendete, ihm später fehlte, um sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, als eine ganzer Sturm dieser gewaltigen Explosionen über die drei Kinder hereinbrach.

Das einzige an dem ganzen Chaos, das Leatha interessierte, war das Zusammenfallen des Mädchens. Um dieses festzustellen, musste sie nicht in deren Nähe sein – Diese Sorte von Wesen war sie nicht. War es, dass der Botschafter von dem Grund für dieses Leuchten so schwer getroffen war, dass er kurzweilig die Kontrolle über den Leib des Mädchens verloren hatte, oder waren die beiden gegensätzlichen Organismen gar so weit verbunden, dass das Lilimkind den Schmerz des Engels wie ihren eigenen spürte…?  
>Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Aber die Alternative war einfach nur lächerlich… sollte dieses Mädchen tatsächlich zu so etwas fähig sein…? Erbärmlich wäre es schon, wenn ihr Wille gerade reichen würde, um den fremden Einfluss auf ihr Gefäß zu behindern, aber nicht, um selbst wieder Herrin ihrer Sinne zu werden… Und was könnte diese Veränderung bewirkt haben, und das exakt in dem Moment, indem der Angriff erfolgt war?<br>Gab es etwa eine Verbindung zwischen diesem Mädchen und einem der Außerwählten?

Auf jeden Fall war der Grund dafür, das Leatha die ersten beiden Alternativen nicht in Betracht zog, auch den Technikern im NERV-Hauptquartier klargeworden, auch wenn Lt. Ibuki das, was ihr Bildschirm ihr da weiß machen wollte, zunächst nicht wahrhaben.  
>„E-es funktioniert nicht! Das Zielobjekt zeigt überhaupt keine Anzeichen dafür, dass es in irgendeiner Form beschädigt ist!"<br>„MAAAAAAN!" beklagte sich Asuka, die noch am Abzug des hochhausgroßen Raketenwerfers saß, und darauf wartete, dass dieser zu rauchen aufhörte, um diesen auch noch das letzte bisschen Munition reinzudrücken, auch, wenn mittlerweile klar war, dass dies wohl nur der Bewältigung ihrer Agressionen dienlich sein würde. „Das macht langsam echt keinen Spaß mehr!"  
>Auch dem Third Child, das ihr bei Sicherung und Ausrichtung des Kanonenrohrs geholfen hatte, merkte man deutlich an, das er mit der Panik kämpfte – Dieser Raketenwerfer war ihre letzte Trumpfkarte gewesen, und alles, was er letztlich bewirkt hatte war, die Aufmerksamkeit des Engels auf ihn und Asuka zu lenken.<br>Glück im Unglück war ja, dass er sich deshalb zwangsweise von EVA 00 abwenden musste – Rei hatte es geschafft, mit nicht wesentlich mehr als einer leicht angesengten Außenpanzerung davonzukommen, indem sie beim ersten Schuss ihr AT-Feld hochgedreht und sich mit der erstem Schockwelle aus dem möglichen Einschlagsbereich der nächsten Raketen entfernt hätte, doch wenn der Engel sie gleich darauf wieder angegriffen hätte, hätte ihr sicherlich die Zeit gefehlt, um sich in eine zum Kämpfen geeignete Position zu bringen – Doch auch die anderen beiden Children waren alles andere als Kampfbereit und überließen es so unfreiwilliger Weise dem Engel, sie von der sperrigen Waffe zu befreien, indem er diese mit einem seiner Stacheln aufspießte, in die Lüfte hob und unter Zuhilfenahme aller weiteren Stacheln in der Luft zerriss, sodass die (Im Vergleich zu Evangelions) kleinen Metallteilchen (deren Größe dennoch ausreiche um Autos zu demolieren) auf die beiden Children herabregneten, welche nicht lange brauchten, um zu begreifen, dass sie selbst wohl als nächstes dran sein sollten – Die Stacheln, die sie samt ihren Evangelions ins Grab geleiten sollten, verfehlten sie, im Falle von Einheit 02 völlig und bei Eva 01, dessen Pilot seiner Kollegin in Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit und Synchronwert noch unterlegen war, immerhin einige Kratzer an der Panzerung zurücklassend, die biologischen, und damit mit dem Third Child verbundenen Komponenten jedoch nur streifend.  
>Wie die ihre blauhaarige Kameradin zuvor waren die beiden ohne größere Waffen direkt in die Defensive gedrängt, und hatten keine weiteren Möglichkeiten als den hervorschnellenden Stacheln des Engels mehr oder minder akrobatisch auszuweichen.<br>So viel zum Thema „nicht weglaufen".  
>Die Richtung des Kampfes mochten die Children selbst mit ihrer dennoch recht ziellosen Flucht bestimmen können, doch Geschwindigkeit und Takt lagen völlig in den Händen des Engels, der ihnen stetig den Marsch blies, ohne auch nur einen Picometer an sie zu verschenken.<br>Langsam konnte man selbst Asuka ihre Anspannung ansehen, auch, wenn diese sich bei ihr nicht als offene Furcht, Sorge oder Panik zeigte, sondern die Form zusammengebissener Zähne annahm – Auch ihr konnte die Wahrheit nicht entgangen sein, die alle anderen Personen in Schlachtfeld und Kommandozentrale bereits erreicht hatten: Wenn man diesen Feind mit irgendeiner der Methoden vernichten könnte, die sie zur Verfügung hatten, hätten sie es schon längst getan.  
>Noch schafften es die Worte nicht über irgendjemandes Lippen, denn sie auszusprechen, hieß, sich ihnen zu ergeben, und dass wollte niemand her, am wenigsten Asuka.<br>„Papakind. Prinzesschen. Haltet die Stellung. Ich habe eine Idee." Und damit rannte sie fort, nicht nur weg von den Attacken des Engels, sondern ganz fort vom Feld des Geschehens, nicht wild und panisch, sondern entschlossen und zielgerichtet – Ahnend, dass es wohl absolut sinnlos sein würde, sie nach einer Erklärung zu fragen, beschloss Shinji, dass er mindestens nicht schuld sein wollte, wenn was auch immer sie vorhatte schief gehen sollte – das sollte sie mal schön selbst machen.  
>Also stellte er sich dem Engel mit erhobenem Messer entgegen, darauf abzielend, dessen ringartige Arme zu zerschneiden, um seinen Kopf loszuschneiden, falls ihn die Stacheln lassen sollten; Es half, das Rei den Engel ablenkte, indem sie ihn von Hinten unter Beschuss nahm – scheinbar hatte sie unterwegs eine der vielen in die Gebäude eingebauten Waffenverstecke entdeckt – Schnell zeigte sich auch, dass eines von diesen auch Asukas Ziel gewesen war, als sie mit einem geladenen Maschinengewehr zurückkehrte – Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ohne Waffe vor dem Feind zu stehen, auch, wenn diese letztlich nur psychologischen Gründen diente.<br>„Verdammt!" schimpfte sie, bebend vor Frustration. „Es ist, als würde man gegen eine verdammte Illusion kämpfen!"

„Illusion, hm…? Ein Bild… auch eine mögliche Bedeutung des lateinischen Wortes „Imago"…" sinnierte Dr. Akagi, halb zynisch, halb über den Galgenhumorwert der Situation lächelnd.  
>„Faszinierend."<br>Hach, diese liebenswerte, charmante Ritsuko. Wäre es ihr je in den Sinn gekommen, sich als Cheerleaderin für eine Footballmannschaft zu bewerben, hätte ihre bloße Anwesenheit wohl ausgereicht, um die Motivation der Jungs dermaßen zu zerschlagen, dass sie jedes Spiel ausnahmslos verlieren würden – oder aber ihnen den Sieg sichern, in dem sie die gegnerischen Teams in Depressionen stürzte.  
>Es irritierte Misato ohne Ende.<br>Doch während sie nur im Stillen ihre Faust ballte, war es Aoba, der schließlich die unvermeidliche Frage stellte. „Dieses Ding ist unsterblich, nicht?"  
>„Oh, sag so etwas bitte nicht…" kam es von Maya, die hilfesuchend zu Dr. Akagi blickte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie etwas dagegen sagen würde.<br>Doch nicht einmal Misato war dazu imstande, egal, wie gerne sie es auch gewesen wäre.  
>Fuyutsuki fand seine Worte zwar, aber sie waren keinesfalls tröstlich.<br>„Das könnte so… sieben Tage und sieben Nächte weitergehen, wenn nicht vierzig…"  
>„Sie haben es erfasst." Bestätigte der Commander. „Der Engel mag zwar keine besonders große Durchschlagskraft haben, aber da er keinerlei Schaden zu nehmen scheint, ist das völlig bedeutungslos. Es ist geschaffen, um das Leben langsam und stetig aus seinem Feind zu kratzen."<br>„Ein Tod in tausend Schnitten…" fasste Fuyustsuki die Worte seines Vorgesetzten zusammen. „Auch, wenn wir den Engel noch mühelos in Schach halten können, auch, wenn wir das noch lange können werden, nur was Bluten kann, kann auch sterben."  
>„Dann, Ikari…Ist dies die wahre Macht der Frucht des Lebens?"<p>

_  
>(1) Weiter geht der Spaß in Kapitel 18: [You are your own reason for being born you]<p> 


	35. 18: You are your own reason

**18: [You are your own reason for being born you]**

Hitomi wo tojireba kitto omoidaseru  
>Inochi ga mebaeta toki wo<p>

Mabushii hikari ni  
>Sotto michibikarete<br>Shukufuku no uta wa  
>Sekai ni hibiite-ita<p>

Daremo ga  
>itsu shika wasureta<br>Kiseki wo  
>tsutaeru tame ni Kimi wa koko ni iru<p>

Bokura wa tenshi ja nai kara  
>Ikiru koto no itami no naka de<br>Jibun no yowasa wo mitsumeru toki  
>Hajimete yasashisa no imi ni kidzuku yo<p>

Dareka ni awaseta egao tsukuranaide  
>Sunao na kimochi de<br>Namida wo nagasu koto mo yuuki sa

Bokura wa tenshi ja nai kedo  
>Kibou to yuu tsubasa wo hiroge<br>Kokoro ni kizanda kanashimi yori  
>Tashika na nukumori de dakishimeau yo<p>

Hitomi wo tojireba kitto...

-Hikami Kyoko, 'You are your own reason for being born you'

If you close your eyes, I'm sure you'll remember  
>The moment your life awakened<p>

A song of blessing  
>Echoed through the world,<br>Gently leading  
>To the brilliant light.<p>

You are here  
>To convey the miracle<br>That everyone forgot as time went by.

We aren't angels, so  
>In the midst of the pain of living,<br>When we look our own weakness in the eyes,  
>We begin to realize the meaning of gentleness.<p>

Don't fake the smile you gave to others.  
>Sincerely<br>Letting your tears flow is also courage

We aren't angels, but  
>We can spread the wings called courage,<br>And embrace each other with a definite warmth,  
>Instead of with the sorrow engraved on our hearts.<p>

If you close your eyes, I'm sure...

-Hikami Kyoko, 'You are your own reason for being born you'

„Oh nein!" zischte Asuka, die unbeeindruckte Form des Engels ununterbrochen mit Munition löchernd. „Ich weigere mich, mich geschlagen zu geben, solange noch das kleinste Tröpfchen Blut in meinem Körper ist!"  
>Sie ballerte und ballerte und ballerte. „Wag es ja nicht, aufzugeben, ist das klar, Papasöhnchen? Da weder du noch das Prinzesschen auch nur daran denken!"<br>Sinnlos, wie er schien, setzte sie ihren Angriff fort, und auch Rei ließ nicht nach, auch, wenn das durchaus daran liegen könnte, dass ihr noch niemand gesagt hatte, dass sie aufhören sollte.  
>Shinji hatte immer noch sein Prog-Messer in der Hand, aber er fragte sich, was das ganze sollte…<br>Für die Zukunft, hatte Misato gesagt, und ähnlich hatten auch Yuis Worte gelautet.  
>Klar, das Konzept machte Sinn, aber Shinji war nie ein besonders rationaler Mensch gewesen.<br>Er konnte jenseits dieser aussichtslosen Schlacht nichts fühlen.  
>War denn nicht sein ganzes Leben in den letzten Monaten etwas anderes gewesen als eine solche, aussichtslose Schlacht…?<br>Ja, das passte zu dem Gefühl, dass er da ha hatte, ziemlich gut dazu.  
>Asuka warf ihm zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt eine Knarre zu, die er nur knapp zu fangen vermochte, und dann benutze, um beinahe mechanisch auf das Zielobjekt einzufeuern.<br>Die Zeit war nicht eines der Dinge, auf die er achtete – Er hätte ihren Verlauf vielleicht an der Wanderung der Sonne über den Himmel ablesen können, doch viel eher kreuzten die zahllosen kleinwagengroßen Pastronenhülsen, auf die er gelegentlich drauftrat sein Blickfeld – Wenn sie diesen Engel bezwingen sollten, würden die von NERV wohl erst Mal gehörig Munition kaufen müssen, und das, obgleich er Misato immer schimpfen hörte, das Budget sei so knapp, und von Rei regelmäßig hörte, dass sein Vater irgendwo hingeflogen war, um über ebendieses Geld zu verhandeln… Vielleicht hatte er das letzte Woche ja auch das letzte Mal getan, und er, Rei und Asuka brauchten sich überhaupt keine Vorbehalte darüber zu machen, wie viele Kugeln sie da verballerten, weil es ohnehin nichts brachte…  
>Aber was sollte man sonst tun?<br>Alles, was den Children übrig blieb war, zu hoffen, dass diese Unverwundbarkeit ihres Feindes irgendein Limit hatte, und weiter, weiter darauf einzuballern, bis es entweder in sich zusammen fiel, irgendwer in der Kommandozentrale eine bessere Idee hatte, oder die Waffenkammer leer war, was dann wohl bedeuten würde, das das Vieh sie unsanft zur Seite räumen und schnurstracks ins Terminal Dogma marschieren würde, sodass sie entweder Opfer des Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus werden würden, oder aber des Third Impacts.  
>Es nahm und nahm kein Ende, und Shinji hätte gar nicht mehr, wie lange dieser Kampf schon andauerte – Da er seinen eigentlichen Körper bis auf das gelegentlich Betätigen der Steuerhebel kaum benutzt hatte, konnte er sich zur Abschätzung nicht einmal auf irgendwelche Erschöpfungserscheinungen stützen, und nachzufragen würde Misato und die anderen am Ende nur in Verlegenheit bringen.<br>Das einzig Positive, was sich sagen ließ, war, dass der Kampf immer noch eine Art Pattsituation zu sein schien – Es war dem Engel noch nicht gelungen, den EVAs mehr als Kratzer in der Panzerung zuzufügen (Auch das würde wohl aufs Budget schlagen) wenngleich Shinji längst die Übersicht darüber verloren hatte, welches der Mädchen ihm wie oft den Hintern gerettet hatte, und wie oft er ihnen den Gefallen wiederum erwidert hatte – Das sie nur äußerst knapp davonkamen, war eher die Regel als die Ausnahme.  
>Nur so am Rande bemerkte Shinji, in was für eine Gegend der Stadt es sie da eigentlich verschlagen hatte, und musste feststellen, dass seine Schule nur wenige (Evangelion-)Schritte von hier entfernt lag- Das wäre zur Abwechslung mal ein Gebäude, bei dem es ihn mal nicht stören würde, wenn es niedergerissen würde – Diesen Gedanken nahm er jedoch augenblicklich zurück, sobald die Alarme in seinem Interface zu blinken begannen – Zivilistenalarm in einem der Fenster – und auch an dem Fenster – Nun, das Fenster an sich war eigentlich nicht weiter speziell, wäre da nicht die Tatsache dass das gleich daneben jenes war, durch das Rei regelmäßig auf den Schulhof zu starren pflegte, und dass die Personen, die sich im Fenster erkennen ließen , dort an sich hingehört hätten, wenn nicht gerade der Ausnahmezustand ausgerufen wäre…<br>Selbst im Hauptquartier brauchte man nicht lange, um die Rasselbande zu erkennen:  
>„Sind das nicht… die beiden von neulich…?" fragte Hyuuga.<br>„Genau." Bestätigte sein langhaariger Kollege. „Und dieses Mädchen, das Vorgestern bei ihnen war."  
>Misato seufzte. „Die müssen wohl übel auf sie abgefärbt haben… eigentlich müssten die ihre Lektion schon beim letzten Mal gelernt haben… Verdammt, als ob wir für so etwas Zeit hätten…"<br>Besorgniserregend war, dass die Leben dreier Schulkinder in Gefahr waren, Misatos Sorgen jedoch vor allem damit zu tun hatten, dass dies ein anderes Schulkind dazu bewegen könnte, etwas Dummes zu tun…  
>Das fühlte sich an, als hätte sie ihre Prioritäten falsch herum, und das der letztliche Ausgang der ganzen Situation ihr erzählen zu wollen schien, dass sie da richtig lag, machte es besser; Die Liste der Vorwürfe, die sie sich heute Abend wohl machen würde, wurde auch dadurch verlängerte dass sie wie auch immer das korrekte Ziel lauten sollte, nichts unternommen hatte, um dieses zu erreichen, bevor ihr das Zielobjekt zuvorkam – Natürlich hätte der Engel der Illusion niemals riskiert, das Gebäude zum Einsturz zu bringen, in dem sich sein eigener Kern befand, aber unter den vielen Menschen in und um das Schlachtfeld herum gab es keinen, der das hätte wissen können.<br>„Es… es kommt direkt auf uns zu!"  
>„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass wir uns mit dem Abhauen beeilen sollten!"<br>„Das wären bescheuerte letzte Worte!"  
>„Was machst du da für einen Quatsch, Papasöhnchen?"<br>„Wenn wir nichts machen, dann werden die anderen in der Schule-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH"  
>Ein einziger Moment der panikbedingten Unachtsamkeit genügte, damit das, was zuvor unzählige Male knapp verhütet worden war, schließlich eintrat: Ein Stachel des Engels, jener messerscharfen Lanze aus erstarrtem Licht, fand endlich sein Ziel, durch AT-Feld, Kunststoff und Metall brechend, und schließlich das Fleisch seines Feindes zu erreichen; Das Intercom füllte sowohl die Kommandozentrale als auch die Entry-Plugs der anderen beiden EVAs mit den einzigen, langen Schrei des Third Child;<br>Was unter dem Lärm der ganzen besorgten Reaktionen unterging, war, wie ein gewisses dunkelhaariges Mädchen inmitten ihrer Gefährten, welche den Namen ihren Freundes rufend aus dem Fenster starrte, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen hatte; Fort war jede Spur des Schleiers, der bislang darauf gelegen hatte, jeder Anschein der Leere; Die grauen Fenster ihrer Seele hätten kein bisschen voller sein können, randvoll mit Tränen und wilden, durcheinanderlaufenden Emotionen, allen voran die grausam in ihre Welt brechende Emotion des Begreifens, die sie durchbohrte wie ein eiskaltes Messer, das genaue Verständnis dafür in sie hineinimpfend, was da gerade vor sich ging.  
>Der Schmerz in ihrer Leibesmitte war kein bisschen geschwunden, immer noch stand sie seltsam-gekrümmt da, die Hände auf die Quelle dieses fremden Herzschlags gepresst, doch ein tieferer, heftigerer Schmerz hatte sie unbarmherzig aus ihrer Trance hervorgeholt, das genaue Wissen darum, das die Person, die ein Licht in die finstere Hölle ihres Lebens geworfen hatte,<br>„Was… was ist das da… in meinem Körper….?"  
>Noch während dieser Gedanke weiter brodelte, die vielen Hinweise, die es in den letzten Tagen, wenn nicht in ihrem ganzen Leben bekommen hatte, zu einer Schlussfolgerung zusammensetzte, die sie genau so wenig glauben wie leugnen konnte, war der größte Teil ihres Bewusstseins jedoch mit dem eigentlichen Grund für ihr „Erwachen" beschäftigt – Sie schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich in eine mehr oder weniger aufrechte Position zu zwingen, zum Fenster zu laufen, dieses aufzureißen und sich soweit hinauszulehnen, dass sie vermutlich gefallen wäre, um miterleben zu können, wie EVA 01 krachend auf den Boden stürzte, ein paar kleinere Häuserblöcke unter sich zermalmend.<br>Das Wort das sie schreien wollte, der Name, den sie rufen wollte, blieb in ihrer Kehle stecken, und die Finger, die sie sehnend vor sich hin gestreckt hatte, sanken herab.  
>Nur entfernt drangen die Reaktionen der beiden Jungen zu ihr vor, ihre von Schreck gefärbten Warnungen, ihre Erleichterung darüber, dass sie bei Sinnen zu sein schien, ihre endlosen Fragen und Aufforderungen, dass sie doch alle dringend fliehen sollten.<br>Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, und wenn sie ihnen zuhören würde, würde sie das nur noch mehr davon abbringen.  
>Sie war zu ängstlich, zu zögerlich, zu schwach um an ihrem Ziel festzuhalten, wenn sie es nicht weiter auf der Woge dieses Gefühls verfolgte. Wenn sie dabei versagen sollte, an ihrem Willen festzuhalten, würde sie zweifellos wieder in der Finsternis versunken, und dann wäre sie verloren.<br>Es musste also wie in einer einzigen Bewegung gehen; Noch mit demselben Schwung, den Touji und Kensuke benutzt hatten, um sie daran zu hindern, sich zu weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen, riss sie sich von deren Armen los – Kensuke war nicht viel sportlicher als sie selbst, von Touji loszukommen gestaltete sich da eher als Herausforderung, aber er hatte diese Handlung einfach nicht von ihr erwartet und war von dem, was er soeben auf dem Schlachtfeld mitansehen musste, noch sichtlich durcheinander; Sie hatte ihre rohen Emotionen, die nun zum ersten Mal in langer Zeit so vollkommen entfesselt hatte, und selbst ihr Schmerz war nur Treibstoff für ihren Entschluss.  
>Als sie ihre Finger an keinem Flecken ihres Körpers mehr spürte, hielt sie einen Moment inne, um die beiden Jungen, die sie ihrerseits sichtlich überrumpelt betrachteten, noch einmal genau anzusehen, als wolle sie ihre Gesichter irgendwie einfangen… Sie wusste genug über die menschliche Fähigkeit, sich selbst zu verachten, um zu ahnen, dass diese beiden sich nie vergeben können würden, dass sie sie nicht aufgehalten hatten, aber dass sie selbst, wenn sie versuchte, etwas Gutes zu tun, nichts als Zerstörung zurück lassen konnte, bestärkte sie nur in ihrem Entschluss – Sie wusste jetzt genau, was es war, dass sie tun musste, wenn sie diesen Kampf und all dieses Leid beenden wollte, und sie war bereit, es zu tun.<br>Es war nicht mal eine Wahl.  
>„…Aida-kun, Suzuhara-kun… Es tut mir leid. Bitte sagt auch Mitsurugi-kun und Horaki-san dass es mir leid tut, ja?"<br>„Y-Yamagishi-san?"  
>Und dann drehte sie sich um und rannte.<br>„Yamagishi-san!"  
>„Was machst du da? Wo willst du hin?"<br>„So warte doch!"  
>Die beiden verschwendeten keine Sekunde, bevor sie ihr hinterherstolperten, fanden sich aber schon jenseits der Tür des Klassenzimmers mit einem Problem konfrontiert.<br>„Wo… ist sie hin?"  
>Sprach Touji das offensichtliche Problem aus, kurz in beide Richtungen blickend, in denen sich der Flur erstreckte.<br>„Meinst du, wir sollten uns aufteilen…?" schlug Kensuke vor. Doch Touji schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Bloß nicht. Dann muss ich auf diesem Schlachtfeld nicht nur nach Yamagishi, sondern auch noch nach dir suchen."  
>„Aber… wenn wir in die falsche Richtung gehen, werden wir sie unmöglich einholen… Und wir können sie in ihrem Zustand kaum hier lassen…"<br>„Glaub mir, dass weiß ich auch, aber wir sind nur zwei. Was machen wir an der nächsten Weggabelung?"  
>„Wo sollen wir denn nun hingehen?"<p>

„Ihr werdet nirgendwo mehr hingehen."  
>Die beiden Jungen erstarrten, als sie von hinter sich eine weibliche Stimme hörten – und es war nicht die von Mayumi.<br>Das hier sollte doch während des Kampfes eigentlich alles leer und verlassen sein, oder?  
>Noch bevor sie sich umgedreht hatten, um zu sehen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten, waren sie umstellt von bullenhaften Männern in schwarzen Anzügen und dunklen Sonnenbrillen, angeführt von einer ähnlich gekleideten Dame, die jedoch stattdessen einen Blazer und einen röhrenförmigen Minirock trug – Für jene, die sie erkannt hätten, Asahina Najiko. Die beiden Schüler gehörten nicht ju jenen Menschen, denen der Name geläufig gewesen wäre, waren mit dem Anblick der ganzen Kompanie jedoch vertraut genug, um sie sofort als „Die Security-Affen von NERV" (wie Touji sie in seinem inneren Wörterbuch eingetragen hatte)zu erkennen.<br>„Ich denke, ihr habt bei diesem Einsatz schon für genügend Unannehmlichkeiten gesorgt. Habt ihr denn bei dem letzten Debakel nichts gelernt? Das hier ist ein Schlachtfeld, kein Kinderspielplatz. Wir haben den Auftrag, euch zum nächstgelegenen Schutzraum zu eskortieren. Bitte leistet keinen Widerstand. Nehmt zur Kenntnis, dass weiteres Fehlverhalten dieser Art strafrechtliche Konsequenzen haben wird, und dass ihr bis her nur davongekommen seid, weil ihr als soziales Umfeld des Third Child privilegierte Behandlung erfahren habt.  
>Allein um seinetwillen. Bitte folgt uns."<br>Bei dem Anblick der ganzen muskelbepackten Herren, bei denen keine Augenbraue außerplanmäßig zu zucken schien, musste Touji schon schlucken, aber ein echter Mann hatte sich nicht so einfach einzuschüchtern lassen, weshalb er sein bestes versuchte, sich den Sicherheitsleuten selbstbewusst in den Weg zu stellen.  
>Auch, wenn man ihm die durchaus vorhandene Angst durchaus anmerkte.<br>„Wir hatten ja selber vor, wieder da runter zu gehen, aber im Moment is das grad ‚n bisschen ungünstig, Schwester. Wir haben hier leider noch was zu tun. Wenn wir das erledigt haben, könnt ihr uns gerne mit runter begleiten."  
>Kensuke verzichtete nur der Höflichkeit wegen darauf, sich seine Hand durchs Gesicht zu wischen."<br>„Ich denke, ihr Kinder seid euch eurer Situation hier nicht bewusst. Wir sind durchaus autorisiert, zu härteren Mitteln zu greifen."  
>„Pah! Fang mich doch!"<br>Toji kam gar nicht dazu, sich sorgen um die menschlichen Panzerschränke in schwarz zu machen – Es war die Dame, die ihn mühelos stoppte und seinem Ego damit einen besonders tiefen Kratzer versetzte.  
>Aber darum würde er sich erst sehr, sehr viel später Sorgen machen; Als man sie abtransportierte, waren die zwei widerwillig mitlaufenden Jungen nicht fähig, an andere Dinge zu denken als Mayumi, die hier noch irgendwo auf dem Schlachtfeld umherirren musste, und Shinji, von dem sie immer noch nicht wussten, was mit ihm passiert war – Vielleicht war er gleich wieder aufgestanden und hatte den Kampf gegen den Engel direkt fortgesetzt, während sie beide anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen waren – genauso gut könnte er aber auch dabei sein, schwer verletzt in die Krankenstation von NERV gekarrt zu werden…<p>

-  
>Die tatsächliche Situation lag wohl irgendwo dazwischen – Als er den ersten Schmerz bemerkte, erwartete das Third Child bereits, dass das nächste, was er sehen würde, die weiße deckenleuchte in seinem „Lieblings-"Krankenzimmer sein würde, aber stattdessen setzte die Pein einfach aus, und mit ihr alle weiteren Empfindungen – Es gab noch eine Erschütterung, danach aber fand sich Shinji jedoch in einem dunklen Plug wieder, der im Vergleich zu der luftigen Bildschirmanordnung des Interfaces ziemlich eng wirkte.<br>Das Fehlen eines Nachhallens des Schmerzes, den er bis eben noch in seiner Brust verspürt hatte, war ebenso effektiv darin, sein Gesicht zu verziehen, als er versuchte, sich von der Lehne des Steuersitzes zu erheben, gegen die er gepresst worden war, wie es seine Anwesenheit gewesen wäre, und die Erschütterung vom sehr physischen Einschlag auf dem Boden hatte ausgereicht, um ihn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen dasitzen zu lassen, als Misatos nicht mehr ganz beherrschte Fragen nach seinem Zustand an seine Ohren drangen.  
>Er kam nicht dazu, ihr zu antworten, bevor sie ihre Kollegen nach dem Schadensbericht fragte.<br>Es war Dr. Akagi, die antwortete: „Wir hatten Glück im Unglück. Was die biologischen Komponenten angeht, nur eine Fleischwunde. Der Pilot istwohlauf. Um es einfach auszudrücken haben wir bei einigen der mechanischen Komponenten einen Wackelkontakt. EVA 00 und 02 sollen das Zielobjekt von dort weglocken, dann schicken wir eine Reparaturmannschaft mit Ersatzteilen… Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber so, wie sich dieser Kampf hinzieht, könnte sich das am Ende noch stark lohnen, den EVA an Ort und Stelle zu reparieren."  
>„Das geht…? Ihr von der technischen Abteilung seid auch immer für alles gerüstet."<br>„Wir müssen es sein, immerhin hängt das Schicksal der Welt davon ab."  
>„Also gut, hast du das gehört, Shinji-kun? Fahr schon mal den Entryplug heraus, wenn die Elektronik soweit noch funktioniert."<br>„Aber… Was ist mit dem Engel…"  
>„Einheit Null und Einheit Zwei werden ihn so lange schon aufhalten."<br>„Genau!" stimmte Asuka zu. „Ich komme hier durchaus eine Weile ohne dich zurecht. Sieh zu, dass du dein schrottiges Testmodell wieder repariert kriegst, damit du dich nützlich machen kannst."  
>„Ich… ich verstehe, Asuka… Misato-san…"<br>Während Dr. Akagi eiligst ihre besten Mechaniker kontaktierte, gab es dennoch einen Gedanken, der aus ihrem Kopf nicht weichen wollte, ein Detail, dass keinen Sinn machen wollte… Wenn man sich die Schadensanzeigen ansah, könnte man meinen, dass der Engel geradewegs auf den Kern des Evangelion gezielt hatte… bis dahin war der Angriff jedoch nie gekommen. Es machte beinahe den Anschein als ob der zehnte Botschafter von irgendetwas… aufgehalten worden wäre…

-

Je länger die Zeit vor sich her kroch, umso schwerer fiel es Shinji, das Gefühl abzuschütteln, dass seine eigene Anspannung dabei war, ihn von innen aufzufressen;  
>Er saß, noch in seinem Plugsuit, ganz am Rande der „Baustelle", die sich um den Rücken des violetten Evangelion herum aufgebaut hatte, über welche die orange bekleideten Techniker herumwuselten wie ein Ameisenstaat, jeder von ihnen zweifellos von der Angst vor einem Third Impact beschleunigt, so schnell arbeitend, wie es der durch die verwüsteten Straßen verzögerte Transport der Ersatzteile zuließ – Nur er allein konnte nichts machen, um den Prozess voran zu treiben, und es machte ihn wahnsinnig – Asuka, Rei und der Engel hatten ihren Kampf schon längst in einen anderen Teil der Stadt verlegt, was wohl gut war, weil die Reparaturarbeiten so nicht von weiteren Explosionen und dergleichen gefährdet wurden, aber auch mit sich brachte, dass das Third Child nicht die geringste Ahnung davon hatte, wie es um seine Mit-Pilotinnen stand – hielten sie weiter pausenlos die Stellung, oder hatte der Engel sie vielleicht in die Enge gedrängt, ohne dass er für sie da sein konnte?<br>Diese Machtlosigkeit brachte ihn um, voller Anspannung beschäftigte er sich damit, seine Hände immer wieder zu öffnen und zu schließen, um seinen bunten Vorstellungen über die Situation der Mädchen den Dünger zu nehmen.  
>Wenn EVA 01 doch nur endlich repariert wäre…<br>Aber selbst wenn das so wäre, was konnte er eigentlich tun?  
>Was sollte er nur tun?<br>Dieser ganze Kampf sah so aussichtslos aus, sie schossen und schossen alle drei aus vollen Rohren und kamen doch kein bisschen weiter. Es machte nicht den Anschein, als ob irgendetwas von dem, das sie bisher getan hatten, auch nur den winzig kleinsten Einfluss auf den Engel gehabt hätte – Es war genauso, wie Asuka es gesagt hatte – Als würde man gegen eine Illusion kämpfen; Wenn er das Ding angriff, fühlte es sich nicht einmal an, als ob da irgendetwas anderes wäre als leerer Raum; Seine Waffen liefen völlig ins Leere.  
>Sollte alles, was er es bisher durchgestanden hatte, etwa völlig umsonst gewesen sein, nichts als unwichtige Details, die zu nichts anderem bestimmt gewesen waren, als zu dieser hoffnungslosen Situation hinzuführen?<br>Er wusste, was ein Versagen zur Folge hätte, doch er brauchte die Lösung für das Problem nicht zu erwarten – Wenn es sie gab, dann würde er selbst darauf kommen müssen, und er war noch nie gut darin gewesen, unter Druck nachzudenken – Schon ein simpler Mathetest war da schon immer gut genug gewesen, um die höheren Bereiche seines Gehirnes, die zum Betreiben von Mathematik tragischer Weise am nötigsten waren, zuverlässig abzuschalten, davon, das Schicksal der Menschheit auf seinen Schultern zu tragen, ganz zu schweigen.  
>Was hatte er sich da eigentlich zu erzählen versucht als er sich hatte weismachen wollen, er könnte stärker werden…? Am Ende saß er doch nur ratlos herum und wartete darauf, dass ihm irgendwer eine Lösung anbot, die nicht kommen würde.<br>Während zwei Mädchen, die er eigentlich hatte beschützen wollen, allein mit dem Monster waren.  
>Soweit sah die Bilanz also recht kläglich aus, und jedes Wort der Kritik, das Asuka je in seine Richtung geschrien hatte, schien sich mit jeder Sekunde, in der dieser Missstand währte, mindestens zu verdoppeln, besonders jene unfreundlichen Wörter, deren Zweck es zu ihrer Zeit gewesen war, seine Männlichkeit in Frage zu stellen.<br>Doch bevor er dazu kam, ausgiebig darüber zu klagen, wie sehr er sich und seine Unfähigkeit doch hasste, riss ihn ein leises, sanftes Stimmchen aus seinen Gedanken: „Ikari-kun…"  
>Nun hätte er als er seinen Blick zur Seite wendete, vielleicht erwartet, einen der Techniker zu sehen, der ihm vielleicht Bescheid sagen wollen könnte, dass EVA 01 wieder bereit war, oder dass sie ihn für sonst was brauchten, aber die Person, die er sah, war wohl die letzte, die er erwartet hätte; „Y-Yamagishi-san…!" stammelte er überrascht, sich rasch, und vor allem etwas alarmiert aufstellend, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.<br>Ein wenig surreal war es, seine neue Freundin, die mit alle den seltsamen, NERV-Geschichten nichts zu tun hatte, in einer gewöhnlichen Schuluniform so nah an dieser Baustelle stehen zu sehen. Würde sie jemand hier entdecken, würde es sicherlich Ärger geben; Zudem war es ihm auch etwas peinlich, von ihr in solch einem freizügigen Aufzug wie seinem Plugsuit gesehen zu werden, aber das war bei weitem nicht das Hauptproblem; Denn das einzige, was diese Situation noch übler machen könnte war, dass noch einer der Menschen, die ihm wichtig war irgendwo auf diesem Schlachtfeld war.  
>Dennoch stellte sich natürlich die Frage danach, wieso sie überhaupt hierhergekommen war, und was dieser Gesichtsausdruck zu bedeuten hatte.<br>„W-Was machst du hier…?" begann er, mangels dieses Wissens deutlich verunsichert. „Beeil dich und geh in einen Schutzraum! Hier ist es gefährlich…"  
>Sie schien diese Worte bereits erwartet haben, und machte während er sprach den Eindruck als hätte sie schon von Anfang an entschieden gehabt, dass sie nicht darauf hören würde; Doch während ihn das „nur" sichtlich verunsicherte und seine Gedanken in sorgenvolle Schleifen lenkte, sollte ihn das nächste, was sie tat, völlig überfordern, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es ihn durch und durch schockierte: Es war eine Ganzkörperbewegung, mit der sie ihre Arme vor sich schmiss und vor sich hielt, als seien sie über und über mit Blut bekleckert; Danach sah sie ein gutes Stück kleiner aus, sie stand nicht mehr aufrecht, die Beine waren leicht eingeknickt, der Oberkörper eingeknickt, jedes Detail ihrer Körpersprache absolut bettelnd und flehend; Vielleicht war es ungerecht, dass sie ausgerechnet zu ihm gekommen war, aber er war die einzige Person von der sie wusste, dass sie sich an ihn wenden konnte, ohne dass er sie auslachte oder als verrückt abtat. Also war er es, dem sie ihren verzweifelten Wunsch vortrug:<br>„Bitte bring mich um! Du musst mich unbedingt umbringen, ich flehe dich an!"  
>„W-Was sagst du denn da auf einmal...?"<br>„Ich habe es verstanden!" rief sie, scheinbar überall an ihrem blassen Körper zitternd.  
>„Dieses Monster ist in meinem Körper!" Sie presste zur Unterstützung ihrer Aussage ihre Arme an ihren Körper, das Gesicht von Verzweiflung verzerrt. „Dieses Monster hat seine Seele genau hier versteckt! Ich habe das begriffen, also bitte, töte mich!"<br>Spätestens jetzt wurden ihre Knie weich, und sie sank schluchzend und wimmernd in sich zusammen, vor seinen Füßen auf die Knie fallend, ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrabend, die ihrerseits teilweise hinter ihrem langen, glänzend-mitternachtsschwarzem Haar verschwanden.  
>Sie wurde zunehmend hysterisch.<br>„Ich weiß es, ganz sicher, also beeil dich und töte mich endlich!"  
>„S-Soetwas kann ich doch nicht machen…."<br>„Es macht mir nichts aus! Ich hasse das sowieso alles! Ich hasse es, mich vor den anderen Augen anderer zu zeigen, und gesehen zu werden… Ich hasse es, andere in mein Herz hineinsehen zu lassen, und mich sehen zu lassen… Und ich hasse diese erbärmliche Person, die ich nun mal bin! Und wenn du, dieses ausländische Mädchen oder sonst irgendwer wegen diesem Ding in mir drin verletzt wird, werde ich nur noch mehr hassen müssen!  
>Also bitte… bitte… bitte mach, dass es alles endlich zu Ende ist!"<br>Er war tief geschockt – nicht nur, wegen der Tragweite ihrer Worte an sich und der schieren Menge an Verzweiflung, die sie in ihrem kurzem Leben angesammelt zu haben schien, sondern auch, weil er seine eigenen Momente der Verzweiflung in ihr wiedergespiegelt sah, seine dunkelsten Stunden, die aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachtet ganz anders aussahen und ihn innerlich völlig aufwühlten… Doch gerade in dieser Ähnlichkeit war die Lösung zu finden, die Worte, die er sagen konnte, um Mayumis blutende Seele zu beruhigen; Er kam noch nicht einmal dazu, wegen dem, was sie gesagt hatte, in Panik zu verfallen; Es hätte eine unzumutbare Situation sein sollen, aber was war das hier anderes als sein täglich Brot?  
>„Sag so was doch nicht…" begann er, selbst erstaunt darüber, wie einfach sich die warmen, sanften Worte von seinen Lippen lösten, und wie wenig er sein Lächeln spielen musste.<br>„Das stimmt alles nicht, und ganz unabhängig davon, ob du dich magst oder nicht, ist diese ganze Sache doch nicht deine Schuld… Wir tun alle Dinge, für die wir und schuldig fühlen, Dinge, die uns quälen, machen Fehler, für die wir und schämen… Ich meine, schau mich einmal an… Ich… ich bin so abscheulich, dass ich mich fast schon freue, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der mit solchen Gefühlen zu kämpfen hat, und jetzt fang ich auch noch an zu heulen, obwohl ich eigentlich dich trösten sollte…"  
>Die alten Pfade der Tränen, welche sich über die Jahre in seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet hatten wie Flussbette in einem Gebäude, hatten längst wieder begonnen zu fließen, egal, wie sehr dies zu unterbinden versuchte.<br>Nachdem mehrfache Versuche, sie mit seinen Händen wegzuwischen dadurch zu Nichte gemacht worden waren, dass sie so schnell nachkamen, gab er es schließlich auf uns konzentrierte sich darauf, weiter zu sprechen: „Und wenn man etwas falsch macht, dann ist es nur natürlich, das man es irgendwie wieder gut machen und… sich entschuldigen will… Aber du brauchst dich doch nicht dafür zu entschuldigen… das du auf dieser Welt bist, und schon gar nicht dafür, dass du Gefühle hast!"  
>„E-Eh...?"<br>„Ich sehe nicht ein… warum ausgerechnet du dein Leben aufgeben sollst, auch nicht, für den Rest der Welt… d-die Engel… also diese Monster da zu vernichten, ist immer noch meine Aufgabe!" stellte er wenn auch immer noch innerlich bebend, mit einem zunehmenden Unterton der Entschlossenheit klar.  
>Es war seltsam… da dachte einmal jemand daran, die Bürde, unter der er eben noch so geächzt hatte, an seiner Stelle zu tragen, und jetzt hielt er sie mit Händen und Füßen fest.<br>Es war fast… als sei es ein einziges Mal gut gewesen, dass er und niemand sonst der Pilot von EVA war, und wenn auch nur, weil ihm das erlaubte, Diese Worte zu sprechen.  
>„Beeil dich, geh in einen Schutzraum und mach dir keine Sorgen mehr, hörst du? Ich werde dieses Ding auf jeden Fall vernichten."<br>„K-Kannst du das….?" Sie blickte zu ihm auf – und fand das, was sie sah vermutlich ziemlich verwirrend – Eine weitere Welle von Emotionen ergoss sich über ihn, er hatte beinahe schon beginnen können, laut loszulachen; Irgendwie hatte es die hoffnungsloseste, schwerste aller Fragen geschafft, ihn mit Erleichterung zu überschwemmen.  
>„Ob ich gewinnen kann? Du fragst mich, ob ich gewinnen kann… Oh, Yamagishi-san… schau mich doch nur an… seh ich denn aus wie ein großer Held oder irgend so etwas…? Ich bin nur ein Schuljunge, , und dass da draußen sind hochausgroße Monster… Ich es nicht so, als ob ich besonders mutig wäre oder so etwas… Ich habe von Anfang an nicht gekämpft, weil ich dachte, dass ich gewinnen kann, sondern weil ich gewinnen muss…. Dieser Kampf hier ist eigentlich kein bisschen anders…" Die Einsicht traf ihn selbst vermutlich genau so sehr wie ihn, und ließ ihn mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Leichtigkeit zurück.<br>„Genau das hier ist eigentlich… genau wie alle anderen Kämpfe, die ich bis her überstanden habe, ja…. Eigentlich hab ich dieses selbe Ding schon einmal besiegt, und jetzt habe ich auch noch Shikinami und Ayanami dabei… das wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir es nicht besiegen könnten, oder…? Also mach dir keine Sorgen."  
>Für einen Moment, der doch irgendwie ewig zu währen schien, standen sie sich gegenüber, nachdem sie sich wieder erhoben hatte, den Augenkontakt keine Sekunde lang abbrechend.<br>Dann ertönte eine Durchsage, laut derer seine Anwesenheit benötigt wurde, um den Evangelion wieder zu starten, und die beiden verabschiedeten sich mit einem kurzem Nicken voneinander.  
>Als das LCL wieder über seinen Kopf hinweg stieg, und ihm so klar machte, dass er auf dem Weg zur nächsten Schlacht war, fühlte er sich dabei so paradox es auch klang beinahe beruhigt.<br>„Ayanami… Shikinami… Ich komme."

-

Als sich die massive Form des violetten Evangelions jedoch wieder vom Boden erhob, war es um sie herum bereits tiefe Nacht geworden.  
>„Shinji-kun, ich habe mich darum gekümmert, dass deine Freunde in einen Schutzraum gebracht werden. Die Einheiten Null und Zwei sind westlich von hier dabei, den Engel im Schach zu halten – Begib dich zu ihnen und unterstütze sie. Wir werden dir über Waffenschacht A-96 eine neue Waffe schicken… such' dir eine aus."<br>Nachdem er bei Misato ohne großes Überlegen eine Bazooka bestellt und schließlich auch erhalten hatte, verschwendete das Third Child keine Zeit damit, seinen Gefährtinnen zur Hilfe zu eilen; Diese waren, als er sie vorfand, noch unverändert damit beschäftigt, das Zielobjekt unter Dauerbeschuss zu nehmen.  
>Asuka's Begrüßung fiel zunächst eher schroff aus: „Du hast dir aber Zeit gelassen, Papasöhnchen!" Ach, wenn sie sich Mühe gab, ihre übliche lockere Überlegenheit aufrecht zu erhalten, konnte man ihr anmerken, dass der lange Kampf auch sie langsam an ihre Grenzen stoßen ließ.<br>„V-Verzeihung…" gab das Third Child schnell von sich und reihte sich mit Einheit Eins in die Reihe der Kämpfer ein, seine Waffe entsichernd und sich am Kugelhagel auf den Feind beteiligend.  
>Er war also da, wieder voll in Aktion, und gewillt, auf keinen Fall zu verlieren – aber das allein tat nichts gegen die schiere Unverwundbarkeit des Feindes…<br>„Das Zielobjekt zeigt weiterhin keinerlei Anzeichen einer Beschädigung, und ebenso wenig zeigen unsere Versuche, den Kern zu finden, Erfolg." Berichtete Aoba.  
>„Die bisherigen Schäden an den Einheiten Null und Zwei sind einzeln gesehen gering, aber wenn man ihre Wirkungen aufsummiert, ist es schwer zu sagen, wie lange die EVAs dem pausenlosen Kampfeinsatz noch standhalten können…"<br>„Ihr alle, gebt ja nicht auf!" versuchte Misato, die Kinder trotz der misslichen Lage anzuspornen.  
>„Das Ding muss sicher irgendwo eine Schwachstelle haben."<br>„Na dann findet sie doch endlich!" giftete Asuka unbeeindruckt zurück, eine weitere Salva explosive Munition in Richtung Engel entladen.  
>Es brauchte keinen Raketenwissenschaftler, um zu sehen, was da geschah – Sie waren alle zermürbt und ermattet von tausend kleinen Wehwehchen, die sie stetig und bei jeder Bewegung zu fühlen hatten… ja, sie wurden alle langsam müde – Ja, das sollte heißen, alle bis aus den Engel. Doch selbst der schien genug davon zu haben, mit seiner Beute zu spielen, und wie ein hungriges Raubtier, dass seine Beute bis zur Erschöpfung vor sich hin getrieben hatte, schien er zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass es Zeit war, das Ganze zu beenden.<br>Ohne jede Vorwarnung hervorschnellend stach es zu, einmal, zweimal, die Opfer, denen es zurzeit größere Priorität zumaß, mit Leichtigkeit durch die Gegend wirbelnd; Als dann Shinji selbst damit dran war, gegen das nächst beste Hochhaus geschleudert zu werden (beziehungsweise, gegen das erste auf der Bahn, die EVA 01 nach seiner Bruchlandung entlangschlitterte, dass stabil genug war, um die biologische Kampfmaschine zu bremsen), hatte er keine Augen für seinen eigenen Schmerz; Er hatte in erster Linie deshalb keine Zeit gehabt, auszuweichen, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich um die Mädchen zu sorgen, und selbst jetzt, wo er jedes annähernd spitze Stückchen Schutt im Rücken des EVAs spürte, als sei es sein eigener, waren seine Gedanken von einer einzigen Frage eingenommen:  
>„Shikinami! Ayanami! Seid ihr in Ordnung? H-Haltet durch…!"<br>„Ich kann… noch kämpfen…" hörte er zur seiner linken, wo sich EVA 00 schwerfällig von dem Schutthaufen aufhob, auf den man ihn geworfen hatte, zunächst etwas wackelig dastehend – Sowohl Rei als auch ihr EVA waren ohne Zweifel angeschlagen, und mit Asuka, die sich fast schon durch schiere Willenskraft zwingen musste, aufrecht zu stehen, stand es kaum besser: „Als ob ich… mich so einfach… geschlagen geben würde…" Wenn sie es nicht mal mehr fertig brachte, ihren Schmerz zu verbergen, oder sich schon nicht mehr darum kümmerte, musste es schon ziemlich übel sein… Kein Zweifel, die beiden hatten ihr Limit erreicht.  
>Er hatte also keine Zeit, hier weiter herumzuliegen – Der Feind würde nicht auf ihn warten.<br>Doch als er versuchte, sich wieder auf die Beine zu stellen – Wobei er merkte, dass der unfreiwillige Flug auch seinen Evangelion nicht unbeeinträchtigt gelassen hatte – bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, dass noch eine dritte Person, die ihm wichtig war, Gefahr lief, auf diesem Schlachtfeld ihr Leben zu verlieren.  
>Er wollte das, was er sah, zunächst nicht glauben, aber als er per Interface näher heranzoomte, bestätigte es sich – Sie stand hoch oben auf einem der noch stehenden Hochhäuser, in diesem Kampf nichts weiter als ein zerbrechliches Stäbchen, in luftigen Höhen, wo der kalte Nachtwind ihre zarten Wangen fast schon schneiden können müsste, winzig klein im Vergleich zu allem, was sie umgab; Wie sie da hoch gekommen war, sollte das Third Child nie erfahren – Vielleicht hatte irgendjemand im Durcheinander der Evakuierung vergessen, hinter sich die Tür zu schließen.<br>Fest stand, dass sie dort oben stand.  
>Und das sie auf der falschen Seite des Sicherheitsgeländers stand.<br>Er war der letzte, der nicht sofort begreifen würde, was das zu bedeuten hatte – Er selbst kannte die verführerischen Versprechen der Tiefe, denen er sich schon oft beinahe ergeben hätte, zuletzt damals, als er nach dem Kampf gegen den fünften Engel aus Misatos Wohnung weggelaufen war.  
>Er brauchte nicht mehr als einen Blick, um zu erkennen, was sie vorhatte, und seine Vermutungen trafen ins Schwarze;<br>Yamagishi Mayumi war durch und durch fertig mit der Welt.  
>Sie stand ganz am Rand und hatte nicht vor, jemals wieder zurück zu blicken.<br>Zunächst hatte sie gezögert, feige wie sie war, aber als sie gesehen hatte, wie diese drei Menschen, die so viel mutiger waren als sie leiden mussten, nur, weil sie noch dieser Welt war, konnte sie nichts mehr umstimmen.  
>Was da unten geschehen war, war falsch.<br>Das andere leiden sollten, um jemanden wie sie zu retten, war durch und durch falsch.  
>Nein, eigentlich war sie es, die falsch war.<br>Es war falsch, dass sie noch am Leben war, auf Kosten anderer, oder überhaupt.  
>Ein Mensch wie sie, der sich anderen nicht zeigte, und auch nicht gesehen werden wollte…<br>Ein Mensch, der niemanden in sich hinein ließ, niemandem einen Platz in ihrem Herzen geben konnte, außer diesem Monster… hatte es von Anfang an nicht verdient, auf dieser Welt zu sein.  
>Sie hasste das alles, sie hasste es, zu fühlen, hasste es, auf dieser Welt zu sein, hasste alles, was sie war.<br>Das so ein Leben wie das ihre, in dem sie nichts anderes getan hatte, als für andere eine Last zu sein, für so etwas wunderschönes benutzt werden konnte, wie die Rettung der Welt…  
>In der Sekunde, in der ihrer Füße sich von dem Beton gelöst hatten und sie begriff, dass es weit und breit nichts mehr gab, dass sie hätte festhalten können, war sie dafür unendlich dankbar…<br>Bis der Fall, nach dem sie sich so sehr gesehnt hatte, zu einem abrupten Ende kam, noch bevor die Schwerkraft ihre volle, tödliche Wirkung entfalten konnte – Nirgendwo anders als in der kleinbusgroßen Hand von Evangelion Einheit 01.  
>Shinji war klar, dass er jetzt irgendwas sagen, irgendwas unternehmen musste, dass sie es nicht gleich wieder versuchte, wenn er mal kurz nicht hinsah (Diese Art von Verantwortung zu tragen könnte einen erwachsenen Mann in den Wahnsinn treiben, von ihm ganz zu schweigen.) aber er konnte ja sein eigenes Entsetzen kaum im Zaun halten.<br>„Y-Yamagishi-san… Warum… warum hast du das getan…? Warum hast du versucht zu sterben, Yamagishi-san? Warum… Es gibt keinen Menschen, der es nicht schafft, einfach noch einen Tag zu leben, wenn ihn sonst nichts daran hindert… also warum wolltest du selbst diejenige sein, die das tut? Wenn sogar jemand wie ich, so ein… feiger Nichtsnutz wie ich… es fertig bringt, nicht wegzulaufen, und es weiter zu versuchen… dann sollte eine wundervolle Person wie du das doch erst recht können…  
>Auch, wenn du nicht weißt, was vor dir liegt… ob morgen ein guter Tag wird oder ein schlechter Tag… wenn du lebst, dann wird es nach morgen immer noch ein weiteres Morgen geben, und dann… und dann kannst du einfach mal weitersehen, wie es wird! Also, bitte, Yamagishi-san… Du… du darfst nicht weglaufen… Zumindest nicht bis… bis wir alles versucht haben…"<br>„Aber… warum… warum soll ich es denn versuchen…? Warum soll ich hier sein…? Darf ich das denn überhaupt…?"  
>„Ich… ich fürchte, dass ich dir so etwas nicht sagen kann…." Er versuchte sich zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen, um ihretwegen. „Ich… ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, warum ich selbst hier bin… aber… vielleicht…. Vielleicht bist du ja einfach nur hier… damit du einfach du bist…<br>Ich… ich finde es jedenfalls gut, dass das so ist… Ich denke, dass ich dadurch, dass… ich dich getroffen habe… eine ganze Menge verstanden und gelernt habe…"  
>„I…Ikari-kun…"<br>„Shinji-kun, es kommt." Kam es aus der Kommandozentrale.  
>„Ich verstehe."<br>Nachdem das Third Child Mayumi so sachte wie es die knappe Zeit erlaubte auf dem Dach eines nahegelegenen Hochhauses abgelegt hatte, bereitete er sich schnellstmöglich darauf vor, den Engel so weit wie möglich von dort wegzulocken, was auch beinhaltete, seine Waffe angriffsbereit in seinen Händen zu platzieren.  
>„Halt! Da… da ist ein weiteres Signal auf unserem Schirm…!" kam es dann unerwartet von einer aufgeregten Lt. Ibuki. „Signal bestätigt!" berichtete Hyuuga. „Muster blau. Es ist ein Engel."<br>„D-Das kann nicht sein… Ein neuer Feind?" entgegnete Misato alarmiert.  
>„Nein, es ist dasselbe Signal, derselbe Engel… Laut den MAGI ist nur ein einziges Wesen aber mit zwei Gestalten…"<br>„Zwei… Gestalten? Wie damals beim achten Engel…?"  
>„Hm, es kann doch nicht sein oder…?" murmelte Dr. Akagi nachdenklich, womit sie bei ihrer Kollegin sofort eine Menge Fragen aufwarf. „Was kann nicht sein?" hakte diese Augenblicklich nach.<br>Dr. Akagi aber entschied, ihre These bevor sie irgendetwas darüber sagte, zunächst zu überprüfen: „Richten sie die Sensoren auf dieses Mädchen aus Shinji-kuns Klasse!"  
>„J-Ja!"<br>Nun vermochte es dieses kleine, verpixelte Anzeigenbild die ganzen ungelösten Fragen der letzten Tage auf einen Schlag zu beantworten – zumindest für Dr. Akagi. Immerhin hatte sie die Gnade, ihre Erleuchtung denen, die nicht sie nicht teilten zu erklären: „Jetzt verstehe ich es…. Der Energiekern des Engels, den wir so lange gesucht haben… muss die ganze Zeit über im Körper dieses Mädchens gewesen sein…"  
>„Der… Kern des Engels…?"<br>„Wir haben es doch bereits beim letzten Engel gesehen, dass sie sich den Orten anpassen, an denen sie „geboren" werden, oder?"  
>„Aber wie… wie in aller Welt kommt dieser Engel… in dieses Mädchen hinein?"<br>„Wie kommen sie überhaupt irgendwo hinein? In einen Vulkan? In das Meer? So ein menschlicher Körper ist auch nur ein Klumpen Materie… Kennst du die Geschichte von Koshei, dem Todeslosen…?"  
>„Uhm,… wie bitte?"<br>„Es ist eine russische Legende, in der ein Magier unsterblich wurde, indem er seinen Tod in ein Gefäß packte und weit weg von seinem eigentlichen Körper versteckte…"  
>„Du meinst so eine Art… Horkrux?"<br>Dr. Akagi versuchte an dieser Stelle Mal aufgrund der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken. Mit so etwas ähnlichem haben wir es hier auch zu tun… Der einzige Schluss, der mir sinnvoll erscheint, ist, dass das, wogegen Shinji-kun und die anderen die ganze Zeit gekämpft haben, nichts weiter war als der „Schatten" des Engels; Sein wirklicher Körper war die ganze Zeit im inneren dieses Mädchens versteckt, dort, wo sein Kern ist… deshalb konnten unsere Angriffe ihm auch überhaupt nichts anhaben…"  
>„Aber… ist dir klar, was das, was du da sagst, überhaupt bedeutet….?"<br>„Allerdings. Maya, bestell mir Sektion Zwei. Die sollen dieses Mädchen unverzüglich in Gewahrsam nehmen. Mitsurugi? Bereiten sie Labor sieben vor und bestellen sie etwas medizinisches Personal."  
>„Aber… dieses Mädchen, was wird mit ihr…"<br>„Wir werden unser bestes versuchen. Misato, damit wir arbeiten können, wird es nötig sein, dass ihr und die Children den gefährlichen Teil des Feindes so lange ablenkt, wie wir brauchen, um die Operation durchzuführen. Ich verlasse mich auf dich."  
>Sobald sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, aktivierte sie auch den Einpersonenlift, der sie vermutlich nach unten in diese Labors geleiten sollte – Auch der ältere Mitsurugi, der auf einer der unteren Plattformen seine Arbeitsstelle hatte, hätte sich eigentlich augenblicklich auf den Weg auf den Weg machen sollen, doch obgleich er sofort aufgesprungen war, schien ihm irgendwo auf dem Weg von seinen Stuhl zum Ausgang ein Gedanke gekommen zu sein, der alle Prozesse seines Daseins ins Stocken brachte.<br>Das also… war das Schicksal eines Menschen, der mit dem Körper eines Engels in Berührung kam…  
>„Mitsurugi-san? Ist etwas? Sie sehen blass aus…"<br>„N-Nein, es ist nichts…" meinte er zu seiner Kollegin, bevor er das tat, was ohnehin schon überfällig war, und sich auf dem Weg zum Labor zu machen; Etwas Arbeit und die Konzentration, welche diese erfordern würde, war vermutlich der beste Weg, seine rasenden Gedanken zu verdrängen…  
>„Nagato… "<p>

Misato atmete tief durch. „Okay, habt ihr das gehört? Das Ende ist in Sicht! Ihr müsst den Engel nur noch eine Weile hinhalten, dann ist es endlich vorbei!"  
>„A-Aber… Was ist mit Yamagishi-san…?"<br>„Keine Sorge, Shinji-kun. Wenn Ritsuko sagt, dass sie ihr bestes tut, dann macht sie das auch. Überlass das ruhig uns und konzentrier dich nur auf den Kampf, okay?"  
>„Verstanden!"<br>Das war jetzt also seine Aufgabe, das kleine Stückchen, das er beizutragen hatte… Es lag nicht mehr eine große unmögliche Aufgabe auf seinen Schultern, es gab eine Chance.  
>Er musste nur noch ein Weilchen, nur noch ein kleines bisschen weiterkämpfen…<br>Ja, wenn es so war, dann tat er das beinahe schon gerne.  
>Mit erhobener Bazooka auf den Feind zustürmend war er zu allem bereit, um seinen Teil zu liefern – Er schoss und schoss und schoss als ob es kein Morgen gäbe, paradoxerweise gerade weil er wusste, dass es nun doch eins gab – Ohne viel Gehader ging er gnadenlos in die Offensive… und bemerkte viel zu spät, dass er dabei für einen kurzen aber fatalen Augenblick seine Deckung vernachlässigt hatte…<br>Sollte er so enden, getötet von einer Unachtsamkeit, die aus einem verfrühten Gefühl des Triumphes entsprungen war? Er sah den Angriff kommen, aber er konnte nichts mehr dagegen machen – Vielleicht, wenn er einen Synchronwert wie den von Asuka gehabt hätte, oder zumindest ihre jahrelang getrimmten Reflexe, aber so wie er jetzt war, war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit… Sollte er dazu verdammt sein, sie alle auf den letzten Metern der Zielgerade zu enttäuschen? Misato? Asuka? Rei? Mayumi? Seinen Vater?  
>Jetzt, wo das Licht am Ende des Tunnels so greifbar nahe schien?<p>

WOOOSCH.  
>Shinji brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass nicht er getroffen war, sondern der Engel. Mit einer Ladung aus einer Plasmakanone… ganz so eine wie… Asuka sie im Moment zu tragen schien…<br>„Pass doch auf, du lahme Ente!"  
>„S-Shikinami!"<br>„Aber aber! Nur, weil du vor der Neuen den Superman spielen durftest solltest du nicht vergessen, dass wir auch noch da sind!"  
>„Das Zielobjekt ist noch am Leben."<br>„A-Ayanami…?"  
>„Na los, hör endlich auf, Löcher in die Luft zu starren und steh auf! Oder willst du dich etwa verkriechen, und uns Mädchen die ganze Arbeit überlassen…?"<br>„Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„L-Liegt das an mir…" wunderte sich Maya derweil in der Kommandozentrale, auf dem großen Bildschirm im Central Dogma verfolgend, wie drei Evangelions sich zu dritt darauf vorbereiten, das Zielobjekt anzugreifen. „…oder haben sich die Synchronwerte der Drei gerade ein gutes Stück erhöht?"

-

Das letzte woran Mayumi sich erinnern konnte, war die Stimme des Jungen der sie nun zum wiederholten Male gerettet hatte, dieses Mal vor sich selbst.  
>Fernab von dem Explosionen und dem Kugelhagel des Kampfes hatte sie dort, wo der Pilot des violetten Evangelions sie abgelegt hatte, ihr Bewusstsein wieder an die überwältigende Kraft dieses Monsters verloren.<br>Die sachten Schrittgeräusche, die ihr Erwachen ausgelöst hatten, waren zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie fähig war, sie zu registrieren, bereits verstummt, sodass sie als sie sich wieder zu regen begann, nicht darüber im Klaren war, dass sie Gesellschaft hatte.  
>Doch schon das an ein Mensch an diesem Ort war, war etwas, dass sie noch ganz glauben konnte; auch, wenn es sie einige Mühen kostete, setzte sie sich auf, und betastete ungläubig ihr immer noch äußerst existentes, warmes Gesicht.<br>Erst jetzt wurde ihr die Tragweite dessen, was gerade eben geschehen war, richtig bewusst.  
>„Ich…bin hier…"<br>Sie musste das noch mal wiederholen, um es richtig einsinken zu lassen.  
>„Ich… ich bin noch am Leben…"<br>Sie war schon beinahe schockiert darüber, dass sie sich darüber freute.

Jetzt aber beschloss sich ihre Gesellschaft durch ein leises, aber deutliches Räuspern bemerkbar zu machen, Mayumi dazu einladend, die dunkel gekleidete Frau zu entdecken, die sich in Begleitung einiger muskulös wirkender Männer zu ihr gesellt hatte.  
>„NERV-Sicherheitsdienst." Erklärte sie ihre Anwesenheit. „Wenn du bitte so freundlich wärst, uns zu folgen?"<p>

-

Das letzte Stück des Kampfes war kein bisschen weniger hart als der ganze Rest, doch es war nicht mehr dieses ewige Schütten in ein Fass ohne Boden.  
>Die Piloten hatten keine Vorbehalte, auch noch das letzte bisschen Saft aus den Muskeln der Evangelions zu quetschen, nun, da sie wussten, dass ihre Anstrengungen nicht vergebens sein würde, und ein Ende nahte.<br>Asuka gefiel es, zu denken, dass sie es gewesen war, die dem Feind den Todestoß gegeben hatte – Auch, wenn es vermutlich eher daran lag dass Dr. Akagi in einem OP irgendwo zufällig zur selben Zeit einen Metallstab in den Kern des Engel getrieben hatte, der sich durch sein stetiges Glühen und seine kristalline Struktur nur all zu leicht vom Fleisch des Mädchens unterscheiden ließ.  
>Doch was auch immer die Ursache war, unbestreitbar blieb, dass der Engel sich mit einem letzten, schrillen Schrei von dieser Welt verabschiedete, bevor sowohl sein Körper als auch sein Kern in eine Fontäne aus Blut zerplatzte, sodass sowohl Dr. Akagi und ihre Kollegen als auch einige der verbliebenen Hochhäuser von Tokyo-3 mit einem seltsamen Muster aus Blutsprenkeln bespritzt wurden, die beinahe schon einem Mandala ähnelten, und nicht etwas, dass zufällig entstanden war; Wieder einmal ragte eine kreuzförmige Lichtsäule über die nun sichtlich mitgenommene Stadtfläche von Tokyo-3 hinaus, die zusammen mit dem herabregnenden Blut einen Regenbogen schuf;<br>Der Engel der Illusionen war endlich bezwungen.

-

Die Euphorie und Erleichterung, die sich im Central Dogma breit machte, hätte man wohl guten Gewissens mit den großen Sternstunden der Menschheit vergleichen können; In einer gewissen Weise war dies auch eine davon, denn die Zukunft aller drei Milliarden Menschen und allen anderen Lebens auf diesem Planeten war wieder einmal gesichert worden; Diesmal nur bis zum Angriff des nächsten Engels, aber das war schon mal ein guter Schritt in Richtung „endgültig."  
>Vielerorts konnte man die ganzen Techniker auf ihren Plattformen sehen, wie sie Freudensprünge vollführten und sich gegenseitig in die Arme fielen – Hyuuga gab seinerseits ein gepflegtes, wenn auch nicht ganz altersentsprechendes „Yippieh!" von sich, während Ibuki mangels Person zum Anspringen ihr treues rosa Kuschelkissen umarmte.<br>Aoba war etwas zurückhaltender und insgesamt weniger der Typ für große Euphorie, aber auch er lächelte, und Misato war einfach nur glücklich, dass es endlich vorbei war.  
>„Manonomann…."<p>

„Applaus, Applaus!" kam es dann hinter ihr von einer männlichen Stimme, deren Besitzer soeben auf die Plattform getreten war.  
>„K-Kaji!"<br>Der Angesprochene grinste nur. „Hier, fang!"  
>Als Misato das Wurfgeschoss mehr aus einem Reflex heraus als aus irgendeiner Freude über sein Auftauchen gefangen hatte (nicht, dass sie jetzt dazu in der Stimmung war, sich mit ihm zu streiten) fand sie zwischen Fingern zu ihrem großen Erstaunen und noch größerer Freude eine eisgekülte Dose von ihrem Lieblingsbier, an deren Oberfläche sie sogar noch den dünnen Wasserfilm spüren konnte, bestehend aus Luftfeuchtigkeit, die durch die Temperatur (und, wie Misato insgeheim vermutete, auch durch die unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft) der Dose an deren Außenseite kondensiert war.<br>Die Freude, die sie beim Anblick eines solchen Prachtexemplars schon pauschal verspürte, wurde noch dadurch intensiviert, dass sie ihre letzte Dose gestern Morgen gehabt hatte und daher im Laufe des Tages schon so die einen oder anderen Entzugserscheinungen verspürt hatte… Doch gerade als sie sich nach dieser scheinbaren Geste himmlischer Gnade versucht sah, ihrem Ex-Freud spontan die Vergebung anzubieten – zumindest, nach dem sie dieses goldene Geschenk des Himmels aufgemacht und leergetrunken hatte – zeigte dieser sein wahres Gesicht und die teuflischen Intrigen, zu denen es ihn befähigte:  
>„Aber, aber, Katsuragi, du bist doch noch im Dienst."<br>Als ihr klar wurde, dass sie gezwungen sein würde, diese wundervolle Dose die ganze Zeit über lechzend anzustarren, während sie den Papierkram erledigte, der obligatorisch auf jeden dieser Kämpfe folgen würde, wobei sie das Vergnügen haben würde, langsam und qualvoll zu beobachten, wie ihr heißersehntes Getränk langsam aber sicher den idealen Temperaturbereich verließ, rief ihr das wieder äußerst Brüsk in Erinnerung, warum sie sich damals den Gefallen getan hatte, diesem Vollpfosten den Laufpass zu geben.  
>„Och Menno…" schmollte die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung, während sie sich in Gedanken schon mal auf den Anblick ihres Schreibtisch gefasst zu machen versuchte.<br>Auch, wenn es albern klang, sich um so etwas Sorgen zu machen, wenn theoretisch genauso gut die ganze Menschheit futsch gewesen sein könnte, so hatten sie bei dem langen Kampf einen erheblichen Anteil der Innenstadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt, sodass wenn die turmhohen Stapel aus Beschwerdebriefen praktisch vorprogrammiert waren. Es war damit zu rechnen, dass die bereits von Abwanderung gebeutelte Stadt schon sehr bald noch ein gutes Stück leerer sein würde – Sie konnte es diesen ganzen kleinen Leuten nicht verübeln: Wenn sie selbst vor dem nichts stehen würde, weil ein noch nicht ganz abbezahltes Haus oder ein Laden, der ihre einzige Erwerbsquelle war, der Schlacht zum Opfer gefallen wäre, würde sie wahrscheinlich auch meckern wollen, auch, wenn es sonst nichts gab, was sie hätte tun können – Was sie im Moment aber wirklich nicht konnte war, für diese Leute irgendwas zu tun – Sie war für die Kampfeinsätze zuständig, nicht für die Versicherungsgelder oder die Wiederinstandsetzung der Infrastruktur, und sie sah nicht ein, wie es irgendjemanden helfen würde, dass ihr Schreibtisch unter dem Gewicht des Papiers zusammenbrach…  
>Schließlich kehrten ihre Gedanken jedoch wieder sehr schnell in die Gegenwart zurück, um ihr Gesicht mit hochroter Farbe zu füllen, als der Mann, der das ganze Bier-Debakel zu verantworten hatte, scheinbar noch nicht genug hatte, und auch noch beschloss, sie vor ihren Vorgesetzten lächerlich zu machen, indem er sich zur obersten Plattform hinwendete, und tatsächlich winkte. „Hey, Herr Vizecommander!" rief er schmerzhaft laut, gemächlich auf den ohnehin schon strapazierten Nerven seiner Ex-Freundin herumstampfend wie ein ausgebüxtes Trampeltier. „Es macht doch nichts aus, wenn Kastsuragi den ganzen Papierkram erst morgen erledigt, oder?"<br>„W-Was machst du da…?" zischte sie mit der kleinsten Lautstärke in seine Richtung, die ihren Zorn noch überzeugend hinüberbringen konnte.  
>Selbstverständlich sprach er unbekümmert bei voller Lautstärke weiter: „Ach, warum so zugeknöpft? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht…"<br>„Wir sind hier auch bei der Arbeit, du Kindskopf!"  
>„Guck mal, wer da spricht." Gab Ritsuko seufzend hinzu.<br>„Also, wie sieht's aus?" fragte Kaji scheinbar völlig unbeschwert.  
>Das ganze Spektakel betrachtend beschloss Fuyutsuki, einfach mal nicht näher darüber nachzudenken… von den Kindern hätte er sowas ja erwartet, aber… manchmal kam er sich vor, als sei er der einzige, der hier noch an die Rettung der Erde dachte - Ja, eigentlich war er wahrscheinlich sogar der einzige, der sich darum sorgte. Das, was Ikari und die anderen unter „Rettung der Welt" verstanden, hatte mit dem, was ein gesunder Menschenverstand dazu sagen würde, herzlich wenig zu tun.<br>Nein, selbst er konnte nicht mehr guten Gewissens behaupten, dass die „Rettung der Welt" das war, worauf er hin arbeitete; Mal versuchte er es wegzurationalisieren, indem er sich sagte, Ikaris Pläne seien das kleinere Übel, mal gab er einfach nur zu, dass er der Idee, diese Frau wiedersehen zu können, genau so wenig widerstehen konnte, wie der dunkel gekleidete Mann an seine Seite; Er brauchte sich nichts vorzumachen: Das, was man brauchte, um für die Rettung der Welt zu kämpfen, hatte er nicht, und auch, es auf sein Alter zu schieben, wäre am Ende nur eine Ausweichstrategie.  
>Er konnte nur hoffen, dass einer dieser jungen Leute dieses Geschenk an seiner statt erhalten hatte.<br>„Das wird kein Problem sein. Es ist ohnehin von Vorrang, dass Sie sich um die Piloten kümmern."  
>Wenn der Commander zu dem Ganzen eine Meinung hatte, dann äußerte er sie nicht; Es wurde ihm zwar nachgesagt, diese Organisation mit strenger Hand zu führen, über nachdem der Feind besiegt war, sah er keinen Grund mehr für strenge Führung; Letztlich hatte er für Trivialitäten wie Papierkram und PR keine Liebe übrig, und sah nicht, warum diese Entscheidung nach seiner Beteiligung verlangt hätte; Es war ihm ziemlich gleich, was Fuyutsuki da entscheiden würde. Er hatte selbst dringlicheres zu erledigen, sodass er sobald er die Ansage vernommen hatte, nach der man bereits mit der Bergung der Evangelions begonnen hatte, kommentarlos von seinem Platz aufstand.<p>

(1) Das Zitat am Anfang ist übrigens der offizielle Song aus dem Spiel – Hört den euch echt mal an, es ist echt zum dahinschmelzen *.*  
>(2) Schaltet auch nächstes mal wieder ein in 19: [Trophäe]<p> 


	36. 19: Trophäe

**19: [Trophäe]**

I stepped into a room of clocks that all told different times  
>I stepped into a mirrored world that mirrored all our crimes<br>You keep picking at the scab and I'll keep selling the plaster  
>You keep telling me that I'm bad<br>But I keep on getting better faster

You hold me down and you hold me up  
>You can't communicate<br>You brought me up just to bring me down  
>I've nothing left to say<p>

I've lost, I've lost my innocence  
>I've found my self-belief<br>And in a cup of loneliness  
>I've found instant relief<p>

You hold me down, you hold me up  
>Oh Daddy, are we out of luck?<br>You brought me up to bring me down  
>You shut me in, you shut me up<p>

I'm gone, I'm gone to heaven  
>I'm gone, I'm gone to hell<br>If nobody could see I'd hold my hand out to be held

You hold me down and you hold me up  
>I can't communicate<br>You brought me up just to bring me down  
>I've nothing left to say<p>

I've lost, I've lost my confidence  
>I found my self belief<br>And in a cup of loneliness  
>I sailed a thousand seas<p>

-Marina and the Diamonds,'Scab and Plaster'

„Aaaaaaahh… Ich fühle mich, als sei ich aus mehreren Metern Höhe heruntergefallen!" Klagte Asuka, ihre durch das lange Sitzen verspannten Muskeln großzügig durchstrecken.  
>„Wenn wir nachhause kommen, darf ich zuerst in die Badewanne, damit das klar ist!"<br>Ihre Worte schafften es gar nicht wirklich, an die Ohren des Jungens zu gelangen, der neben ihr auf einer Bank saß und mit ihr darauf wartete, dass Dr. Akagi, die im selben Zimmer hinter einem blickdichten Raumteiler dabei war, das First Child zu untersuchen und gegebenenfalls zu versorgen, endlich damit fertig sein würde, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit danach den anderen Children zuzuwenden; Asuka hatte in der Zeit, die man gebraucht hatte, um sie aus ihrem Plug zu holen und hier runter zu bringen, erst richtig gemerkt das sie im Wesentlichen den ganzen Tag mit einem einzigen Kampf verbracht hatte, ohne sich die klitzekleinste Pause leisten zu können, so dass sie alle fünf Minuten etwas neues fand, über dass sie meckern wollte, und ständig angab, dass sie endlich ihren Plugsuit abstreifen und sich das LCL aus den Haaren waschen wollte, bevor sich der Gestank der Substanz darin all zu tief einbrannte.  
>Shinji selbst hatte nicht mehr wirklich die Kraft, auf irgendwas davon zu antworten. Selbst, wenn man ihn die Badewanne konkurrenzlos überlassen hätte, hätte er sobald man ihn endlich nachhause gehen ließ nicht mehr die Fähigkeit gehabt, sich irgendwo anders hinzuschleppen als in sein warmes, kuscheliges Bett.<br>Zunächst war es etwas ganz anderes gewesen, was seine fehlenden Antworten bedingt hatte, eine Unruhe, die nicht hatte weichen können, bis er die Krankenstation erreicht hatte, und dort direkt nach Mayumi gefragt hatte. Er konnte diesen Kampf nicht als Triumph abhaken, bevor er nicht sicher sagen konnte, dass alle beteiligten wohlauf waren – und das beinhaltete auch Mayumi.  
>Egal, wie sehr er den Schlaf dieser Nacht brauchte, und wie redlich er sich ihn verdient hatte, so hätte er ihn trotz allem nicht finden können, wenn er sie nicht zuerst gesehen hatte – In derselben Sekunde, in der er Dr. Akagi gesehen hatte, Und das konnte er dann auch, wenn nur durch eine Glasscheibe hindurch, an der er Hände und Gesicht platt drücken musste, um in der Finsternis auf der anderen Seite etwas zu erkennen;<br>Selbst, nachdem sich seine Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, musste er erst regelrecht nach ihr suchen, um ihren kreidebleichen, schlaffen Körper inmitten der ganzen Kabel und Maschinen entdecken zu können – auf dem zweiten Blick stach ihre papierweiße Haut aus der Dunkelheit des Raumes ungemein heraus, egal, wie sehr sie durch Kleidung, Haare, Elektroden und auch eine von diesen Atemmasken verdeckt wurde.  
>„Wird… wird sie…"<br>Den Rest der Frage, wie immer man ihn formulieren wollte, sollte sich Dr. Akagi von ihm aus dazu denken, er brachte es weiß Gott nicht fertig, ihn auszusprechen.  
>„Ihr Organismus war… zum Glück nicht so eng mit dem Kern verflochten, wie wir es zunächst vermutet hatten… Obwohl sie den Kern vermutlich schon sehr lange in sich getragen haben muss, wird sie ohne ihn überleben können, auch, wenn sie vermutlich eine ganze Weile Medikamente schlucken werden muss… Zudem hat es ihren Körper sehr ausgelaugt, den Engel zu enthalten, und jetzt, wo wir ihn entfernt haben, sind die Mechanismen, mit denen der Engel seinen Wirt zu erhalten versucht hat, weggebrochen… und dann gab es da noch die ganzen Verwachsungen, die wir rausoperieren mussten…"<br>„Aber Sie… sie haben doch gesagt…"  
>„Ja, sie wird höchstwahrscheinlich überleben. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Shinji-kun. Alles, was ich dir sagen wollte, ist, dass sie wegen der Operation noch geschwächt ist… Du kannst sie vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen einmal besuchen kommen."<br>Durch diese Worte ausreichend befriedigt hatte Shinji der falschen Blondine in den Untersuchungsraum gefolgt – Die Verbindung zwischen seiner offenen Sorge um Mayumi und einer leichten Zunahme bei Asukas stetigen Klagen erkannte er jedoch nicht.  
>Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dr. Akagi mit ihnen fertig war – Sie hatten alle nur blaue Flecken und ähnliche kleine Wehwehchen, bei denen es sich nicht wirklich lohnte, sich die Mühe mit irgendeiner Behandlung zu machen.<br>Asuka bekam aus überwiegend psychologischen Gründen ein paar Pflaster verpasst, aber da hörte es dann auch auf.  
>Vor der Tür des Untersuchungszimmers erwartete sie dann aber eine kleine Überraschung: Sie wurden erwartet, und das nicht von irgendwem – Mit Misato hätten sie fast schon gerechnet, Kaji hätte sie auch nicht gewundert, doch nie im Leben hätten sie erwartet, dass sie hier Commander Gendo Ikari in Person antreffen würden, dessen eindrucksvolle Silhouette sie alle weit überragte.<br>Sofort war zwischen Shinjis Nervenzellen so viel Verkehr wie auf einer Autobahn in den Sommerferien, unzählige Gedanken rasten durcheinander – War er wegen ihm hier? Wollte er etwa fragen, ob er in Ordnung war, oder sogar… nein, daran sollte er besser nicht einmal denken, am Ende würde er doch bloß nur allein und enttäuscht sein. War es nicht wahrscheinlicher, dass er eine Beschwerde hatte oder sonst wie unzufrieden war?  
>Ob es das eine oder das andere war, ließ sich aus seinem Gesicht nicht herauslesen; Diese Sonnenbrille verbarg seine Augen und gab Shinji das Gefühl, vor einer Betonmauer zu stehen, die so hoch war, dass er ihr oberes Ende nicht sehen würde, wenn er seinen Kopf so weit wie möglich in den Nacken legen würde.<br>In diesem Bruchteil einer Sekunde malte er sich in seinem Kopf endlose Möglichkeiten aus, ganze Universen, die sich aus verschiedene Reaktionen auf jede einzelne davon erwuchsen, ein Baum aus Alternativen und den Alternativen der Alternativen, der so schnell so weit in die Höhe schoss, dass man meinen könnte, dass er sich den Himmel greifen wollte…  
>Die Zeit schien wie gefroren, die Zunge des Third Child versiegelt, es war einer von diesen Momenten, bei denen man glauben konnte, dass sie ewig währten, wenn nicht sein pochendes, schlagendes Herz ihm vergewissert hätte, dass die Uhren noch tickten, sein gieriges, sehnendes, blutendes Herz, dass sich betrogen durch den kleinsten Schimmer seiner Hoffnung trotz der vielen Wälle, die es gegen diese grausame Welt errichtet hatte, weit offen ließ, eine bunte Zielscheibe, für jeden, der einen Speer in sein Innerstes treiben wollte, bereit, um enttäuscht zu werden, um zu zersplittern und zu leiden, bis die Splitter seiner nur noch durch sehr viel Klebeband in einem Stück gehaltenen Seele zu stumpfen Staub zertreten waren.<br>Dann, als er alles, was er war, offen gelegt und sich völlig ergeben hatte, obwohl er sich sicher war, die ganze Welt in seiner Umgebung zugunsten von dem aufzugeben, was schon immer der Grund für seine verzweifelten, Hilflosen Handlung gewesen war, brach ein Dorn aus Furch durch sein Sein, als er ihm schlagartig klar wurde, das sein Vater seinen Blick gesucht zu haben schien… oder war dies nur seine Einbildung? Sollte er sich jetzt schämen?  
>Hatte er seine große Chance vielleicht gerade in den Sand gesetzt? Die Chance darauf, gesehen, gehört und bemerkt zu werden…?<br>Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, starrte einfach in völliger Hilflosigkeit, komplett ausgeliefert in die Richtung dieser Sonnenbrillengläser, hoffend, dass irgendwo dahinter die Augen waren, von denen er gesehen werden wollte, das sein Herz nicht beim nächsten Wort zerbersten würde, wie ein Luftballon aus Glas.  
>Es war auch ein Stückl weit Trotz und Protest, der Wille zu zeigen, dass er keine Angst mehr vor diesem Blick hatte, dass es schon etwas mehr brauchte, um ihn einzuschüchtern.<br>Schon allein diesen augenkontakt zu halten verlangte ihm mehr ab als eine Partie Armdrücken, ja, vielleicht mehr als der ganze, vorige Kampf.  
>War da… eine Regung in seinem Gesicht…? Wollte er etwa… etwas sagen…?<p>

Ob das nun so passiert wäre, oder nicht, Shinji fand es nicht heraus; stattdessen geschah etwas Wahnwitziges. All diese unsichtbaren Symbole, diese winzigen Zeichen der Geboten Distanz, wurden übertreten wie die dünne Luft, die sie waren, als Asuka ein paar Schritte vorwärts ging, sodass sie beinahe direkt vor dem Leiter von Nerv stand, nah genug, dass sie ihre Arme nicht hätte ausstrecken können, ohne seine dunkle Uniform zu berühren.  
>Das verrückte war, Shinji spürte sich selbst furchtsam zusammenzücken, als hätte er sie in das Gehege eines fleischfressenden Raubtiers steigen lassen; Sie benahm sich, als seien all diese Grenze, die das Third Child nicht zu übertreten wagte, einfach nicht da.<br>„Oh, Hallo, Herr Commander!" grüßte sie zuckersüß, noch ihre besten Theaterleistungen aus der Schule überbietend. „Schön, Sie hier zu treffen! Ich nehme an, Sie wollen noch Kommentare wegen des Kampfes abgeben…?"  
>„Nein, das nicht." Antwortete er knapp. Wenn dabei irgendetwas mitschwingen sollte, sei es positiv oder negativ, dann konnte es Shinji jedenfalls nicht heraushörten.<br>Was Asuka da tat entnervte ihn, er hatte irgendwie die irrationale Angst, dass sie jede Sekunde mit Haut und Haaren verschlungen werden konnte, nur, weil sie sich wie immer wichtigmachen wollte und es von vorneherein klar gewesen sein würde, dass ihr das einmal zum Verhängnis werden sollte, aber es war auch Neid, der in seinem Inneren brannte – wie kam es das sie, eine völlig fremde, einfach hingehen und ihn ansprechen konnte, wenn er, sein eigener Sohn, nichts weiter tun konnte, als wie angewurzelt dazustehen?  
>Er wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas tun, aber im blieb nichts anderes übrig als zuzusehen, wie Asuka von ihrem üblichen Geltungsdrang versuchte, ihrem Gesprächspartner das Lob, dass sie hören wollte, praktisch aus den Lippen zu saugen, während Shinji selbst nichts anderes blieb, als sich im Stillen nach eben diesen Worten zu verzehren, die er sich so lange herbeigewünscht hatte: „Na ja, viel gibt es ja auch nicht zu kommentieren…" meinte Asuka lächelnd. „Immerhin haben wir den Engel ja wirklich makellos platt gemacht!"<br>„Der Feind ist besiegt. Das ist alles, was zählt."  
>Shinji wusste nicht, was er aus dem Satz machen sollte, konnte sich zahllose negative wie auch positive Interpretationen ausmalen; Der Gesichtsausdruck seines biologischen Erzeugers war da leider nicht gerade aufschlussreich.<br>Asuka, die ja, na ja, eben Asuka war, entschied sich, es einmal als Lob zu sehen, und entsprechend strahlte sie auch, doch Shinji fühlte sich davon nicht wirklich motiviert und er kam auch nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, als der Leiter von Nerv offenbarte, was ihn eigentlich hierherführte, indem er an ihnen beiden vorbeischritt, und sich der zweiten, bis her stillen EVA-Pilotin zuwendete.  
>„Rei."<br>„Ja?"  
>„Lass uns gehen. Du musst sicher erschöpft sein."<br>Und dann gingen sie, die anderen beiden Children völlig links liegen lassen.  
>Shinji lag in Trümmern.<br>Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, so hart, heftig und doch unausweichlich, das er über den Schock hinweg vergaß, zu weinen.  
>Ach, natürlich.<br>Natürlich war es nicht seinetwegen, was bildete er sich auch ein.  
>Unwissend darüber, dass er innerlich in Ruinen lag, weil sich sein Äußeres nicht verändert hatte, drehte Asuka sich zu ihm hin, als ob nichts sei, und begann, mit ihrem üblichen Gerede: „Da geht sie hin, unser kleines Prinzesschen, ohne uns des kleinsten Blickes zu würdigen!<br>Ich sag's dir, Third Child, die ist hat es wirklich faustdick hinter den Ohren!"  
>In einer anderen Situation hätte er vielleicht entgegnet, dass das, was sie eben getrieben hatte, sich auch mit einem Satz beschrieben ließ, in dem die Wörter „Vorgesetzter" und „einschleimen" vorkamen, aber im Moment wollte er nichts mehr sagen, hören oder sehen.<br>Auch dies interpretierte Captain Shikinami interpretierte das auf ihre eigene Art und Weise: So, wie sie es wollte. „Kaum zu fassen, dass der für das olle Püppchen sogar sein geliebtes Söhnchen hier links liegen lässt… Richtig krank, wie sie 'nem dreißig Jahre älteren Mann schöne Augen macht…"  
>Klingel, klingel, auch hier bimmelte wieder der Heuchler-Alarm.<br>Doch Shinji war schon vom ersten Satz so geplättet, dass er sich den Zweiten gar nicht erst antat.  
>Musste sie ihm jetzt auch noch Salz in die Wunde reiben…? Er hörte fast schon nicht mehr hin, als sie wieder zu sprechen begann… Umso mehr überraschte ihn, was er hörte: „...Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, billige Schleimerei wird es nie mit echtem Talent und echter harter Arbeit aufnehmen können, und dass wird der Alte schon noch früh genug merken, vor allem, wenn du weitermachst, wie bis her. Aus dir scheint ja langsam tatsächlich so etwas wie ein richtiger Kämpfer zu werden… also mach schön zu weiter! Im Zweifelsfall kannst du ja immer versuchen, alles so zu machen, wie ich auch."<br>Auch das ließ ihn mit nichts als seiner eigenen Sprachlosigkeit zurück, wenn es sich dabei auch um eine Sprachlosigkeit einer anderen Art handelte.

Vielleicht wäre seine Reaktion von ähnlicher Art gewesen, wenn er die Worte hören können hätte, die seinem Vater in der Kehle stecken geblieben waren.

Wie er jedoch reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, was der noch im Untersuchungszimmer befindlichen Dr. Akagi gerade durch den Kopf ging, nachdem sie durch den Spalt der nicht ganz ordnungsgemäß geschlossenen Tür mitgehört hatte, wäre wohl eine ganz, ganz andere Geschichte…

-

Nachdem Asuka und Shinji sich erst einmal das LCL von der Haut geschrubbt und sich die Klamotten, mit denen sie gekommen waren – Genauer gesagt, ihre Schuluniformen – wieder übergezogen hatte, ließ sich Misato keine Zeit damit, sie einzusammeln und in ihrem Auto zu verstauen, und sich mit ihnen auf den Weg nachhause zu machen – nicht, ohne ihnen vorher einiges an Knabberkram in die Hände zu drücken.  
>„Tut mir leid, dass es nur irgendwelche Süßigkeiten aus den Automaten sind, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es viel Sinn macht, einen Pizzaservice anzurufen, bevor der ganze Schutt aus der Innenstadt weggekehrt ist… Ein Glück, das wir eher am Rand der Stadt leben…"<br>Die Automatenbrezeln, Saftdosen und Schokoriegel waren den beiden Children mehr als genug, zumal ihnen jetzt erst bewusst wurde, dass sie den ganzen Tag noch keine anständige Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatten, und beim Geruch von süßem nicht lange brauchten, um entsprechenden Kohldampf zu entwickeln.  
>Unter diesen Umständen flogen selbst Asukas übliche Einwände bezüglich ihrer Linie im hohen Bogen zum Fenster raus – Tatsächlich, so stellte Misato überrascht fest, waren die Children wohl dermaßen damit beschäftigt, endlich ein paar Kalorien in sich reinzuschaufeln, dass es zwischen ihnen auf der Heimfahrt auf wundersame Weise keinerlei Streit gab... Oder hatte das gar einen ganz anderen Grund?<br>Misato versuchte ihr Bestes, um nicht zu kichern.  
>Schien fast so, als sei die Rechnung, die sie verfolgt hatte, als sie die zwei in eine Wohnung gepackt hatte, mehr als nur aufgegangen…<br>In mehr als nur einer Hinsicht, Operation gelungen.  
>Auch, wenn sie sich natürlich darüber im Klaren sein musste, dass sie nur eine Schlacht, aber noch lange nicht den Krieg gewonnen hatte – Irgendwie müsste das doch zu schaffen sein, die beiden dazu zu kriegen, dass sie einander beim Namen nannten…<p>

-

Letztlich endete der Tag für Shinji wie so oft unter seiner guten alten Zimmerdecke, die er, inzwischen in einem lockeren Unterhemd und einer kurzen Hose, wie sooft nachdenklich anstarrte.  
>Eine Menge war passiert, seit er das das letzte Mal getan hatte, auch wenn es knapp zwei Tage gewesen waren. Es war ziemlich turbulent geworden, dieses Leben…<br>Ja, jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass es am heutigen Tage genau drei Monate her war, dass er hierhergekommen war… Er dachte zurück an diese Vision mit den Treppenstufen, und wie er an deren oberen Ende herabgesehen und dort unten jemanden entdeckt hatte…  
>Als Mayumi heulend und zitternd vor ihm gekniet hatte, glaubte er, diese Person am unteren Ende der Stufen wiedererkannt zu haben – Nicht sie, aber jemand, der ihr ähnlich war, jemand, der ihr einmal sehr ähnlich gewesen war…<br>Da fiel ihm ein, heute musste es genau drei Monate her sein, dass er nach Tokyo-3 gekommen war… Es fühlte sich an wie so viel mehr… Er hätte sich damals nie träumen lassen können, das er einmal in der Position sein würde, jemand anders Trost und Halt zu geben… Er würde sich vermutlich kaum wiedererkennen…  
>Er hatte die Bedeutungen von Freundschaft, Familie und Liebe gelernt, und viele andere neue Erfahrungen gemacht, alles Dinge, die er zuvor nicht gekannt hatte… ganz neue Dimensionen, die zu seinem Denken dazugekommen waren…<br>Eigentlich… konnte er mit Recht behaupten, dass er zumindest… ein bisschen stärker geworden war, nicht…?  
>Auf jedem Fall konnte er sagen, dass er sich selbst etwas besser kennengelernt hatte.<br>Seltsam, dass ihm das erst aufgefallen war, als er Mayumi gesehen hatte…  
>„Wir erkennen und selbst, indem wir andere erkennen", hm?<br>Er glaubte, dass irgendwo schon mal gehört zu haben…  
>Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen, zu sagen, dass er verstand, es kam ihm alles noch sehr schwamming vor, das mit dem stärker werden, und… das mit der Zukunft. Aber er glaubte, dass er jetzt etwas näher dran war, und dass er wusste, auf welchem Pfad er wandeln musste, wenn er auch das noch begreifen wollte, was er nicht verstand.<br>Das hier… schien der richtige Weg zu sein…

-

Dass er diese Nach von einer Vision verschont blieb, war wohl zu viel verlangt, aber immerhin war die von heute relativ harmlos.  
>Er sah sich selbst wieder mit seinem Cello in seinem Raum sitzen, als sich plötzlich wieder die Tür öffnete – Trotzdem gab es bei ihm keinerlei Schreck, als hätte er das schon eine Weile erwartet und wüsste schon, wem der beim Näherkommen stetig wachsende Schatten gehörte, der sich im Lichtkegel der Eingangstür bewegte.<br>„Guten Morgen, Ikari-kun!"  
>„G-Guten Morgen!"<br>Aha. Dann erwarteten ihn heute also keine mysteriösen Alter Egos oder fremde, applaudierende Frauen, sondern einfach nur das gute Fräulein Langley-Soryu.  
>Dass sie die angenehmere Variante war, zeigte schon, wie irre diese Visionen mit der Zeit geworden waren…<br>H-Halt, er meinte natürlich das gute Fräulein Langley-Shikinami.  
>Wie kam er denn überhaupt auf „Soryu"?<br>Hach, nein, die eigentliche Frage war, wieso benutze sie seinen Namen, und warum schien ihn das nicht im Geringsten zu wundern.  
>Jedenfalls schlenderte sie an ihm vorbei, setzte sich lässig auf einen zweiten Stuhl, von dem er hätte schwören können, das er eben noch nicht dagewesen war, und packte eine Geige aus, mit der er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.<br>„Also, was spielen wir heute?"  
>„Den Pachelbelkanon." Wusste er aus irgendeinem Grund.<br>„Da hast du es mit deinem Cello natürlich leicht! Du musst ja immer nur Arpeggien spielen."  
>Hach, wenigstens eine Sache war noch normal: Darauf das Asuka, wie auch immer ihr Nachname jetzt lautete, etwas zu meckern finden würde, war immer Verlass.<br>Daraus, dass sie trotz ihrer Beschwerden begann zu spielen, versuchte er sich gar nicht erst einen Reim zu machen – Er hatte sich mittlerweile soweit an ihr widersprüchliches Verhalten gewöhnt, dass er es bei Zeiten sogar richtig süß war.

-

Nun hatte Shinji in seiner jugendlichen Naivität gehofft, dass auf seine große Heldentat am gestrigen Tage in guter alter Superheldenfilmmanier der Beginn einer spannenden Romanze folgen würde, doch spätestens auf dem Schulweg holte ihn die Realität in Form von Nagato ein, der von seinem Vater die ernüchternden Fakten erfahren hatte: Eines der ganzen Gebäude, dass bei dem ganzen Chaos zu Bruch gegangen war, war anscheinend die neue Wohnung der Yamagishis gewesen, und die Tatsache, dass sein eigenes Kind in die Kampfhandlungen involviert gewesen war, war für Mayumis Vater wohl Grund genug, als seine neue neue Wohnung nur Immobilien in Betracht zu ziehen, die weit, weit weg von Tokyo-3 lagen.  
>So sollte die „epische Liebesgeschichte" zwischen ihm und Mayumi scheinbar zu Ende sein, bevor sie wirklich begonnen hatte… Und er Idiot hatte schon begonnen, sich sorgen darüber zu machen, was er machen sollte, falls sie ihn fragte, ob er ihr Freund sein wollte…<br>Es war einfach nicht fair, aber es ließ sich wohl nicht ändern; Davon, dass sein Leben nichts mit dem eines „klassischen" Superhelden zu tun hatte, konnte er ohnehin ein Liedchen singen.  
>So blieb dem Third Child nichts anderes übrig, als tief seufzend sein Leben zu verfluchen, und sich zu überlegen, wie er sich am besten von ihr verabschieden sollte.<br>Eine mögliche Verbindung zwischen der Nachricht von Mayumis baldigem Wegzug und Asukas untypischer guter Laune erkannte er ebenfalls nicht, auch wenn er ihre Versuche, ihn auf ihre eigene Art aufzumuntern, durchaus zu schätzen, auch, wenn sie ihn eher verlegen (und teils auch ziemliche Angst) machten als munter.

-

„Und, und, wie war das noch mal mit meinen Eiern…?"  
>Touji seufzte, angesichts der stets putzmunteren Nervensäge, die Kensuke bisweilen sein konnte, endgültig aufgeben. „Na gut, na gut, du hast ja recht. Ich gebe es ja zu: Eier oder nicht, diese Typen vom NERV-Sicherheitsdienst sind Profis…"<br>„Na bitte, geht doch." Strahlte Kensuke.  
>„Trotzdem, diese Sicherheitslady war gruselig…"<br>„Das ist dieselbe Tuss, die damals gekommen ist, um sich Shinji zu schnappen."  
>„Okeh, okeh… Apropos schnappen, es war gut, das wir verhindern konnten, das Mitsurugi und die Klassensprecherin nichts von unserem kleinen Ausflug mitbekommen haben…"<br>„Dafür werden es spätestens heute Abend unsere Eltern wissen... Menno, und dabei hatte ich meinen Vater endlich überzeugt, dass er mir diese limitierte Sammlereditionen von diesen Modell-Kriegsschiffen kauft… Übrigens inklusive eines maßstabsgetreuen Modells der IJN Shikinami."  
>„Was…?" Touji, der eben noch seinem vermutlich bald verflossenen Taschengeld nachgetrauert hatte, kriegte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein. „Es gibt ein Kriegsschiff namens „Shikinami"?"<br>„Yap."  
>„Oh mein Gott… Das muss ja ein ziemlich gruseliges Kriegsschiff gewesen sein."<br>„Na ja, eigentlich gab es das Schiff, bevor es die Shikinami aus unserer Klasse gab…"  
>„Ihr Gruseligkeitsfaktor überwindet eben die Zeiten!"<br>Das war alles, was es brauchte, damit die beiden Jungs in lautes Lachen ausbrachen.  
>„Und dann haben wir sie auch noch ausgerechnet auf einem Kriegsschiff kennen gelernt!" prustete Touji.<br>„Das war doch ein Flugzeugträger! Die „Shikinami" war ein Zerstörer, dass ist was ganz anderes."  
>„Weißt du, Kensuke, für mich sind das alles einfach nur Schiffe mit Kanonen dran. Andererseits, unsere „liebe Freundin" aus dem Westen ist in der Tat ziemlich… zerstörer-isch."<p>

-

In dieser und ähnlicher Manier setzten die Jungs ihren allmorgendlichen Weg in die Hallen der Bildung fort, wobei der übliche Schulweg heute alles andere als „üblich" aussah – Zerstörte Gebäude zu ihrer linken, zerstörte Gebäude zu ihrer Rechten, nur die Schule war durch einen Wink des Schicksals ganz geblieben.  
>Aufregen konnten sie sich darüber nicht, da sie zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt selbst im Inneren dieses Gebäudes gewesen waren, aber wirklich froh waren sie darüber auch nicht.<br>Man hätte doch erwarten können, dass man ihnen wenigstens einen Tag frei geben würde, nachdem die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden war. Doch anderseits gehörten diese Kämpfe hier ja fast zum Alltag – würde man nach jedem davon eine Ausnahme gewähren, würde man in ihnen erstarren und das normale Leben in dieser Stadt würde zum Stillstand kommen – Die Show musste also weitergehen, und es waren ja auch Vorkehrungen getroffen worden, um das zu ermöglichen – Da die ganz großen, zentralen Gebäude zur Zeit des Kampfes tief unten in der Geofront verstesteckt gewesen waren, war zumindest ein gewisses Mindestmaß an Infrastruktur sichergestellt; Man konnte noch einkaufen gehen und viele konnten auch gleich weiter arbeiten – Es war wichtig, es gerade wenn wieder eine größere Abwanderungswelle bevorstand, irgendwie die Ökonomie am Laufen zu halten, und auch mit dem Wiederaufbau ließ man sich keine Zeit – Einige Bereiche waren noch gesperrt, weil dort noch die Entsorgung des Sees aus roter Matschepampe lief, in die der Engel sich verwandelt hatte. Doch die Straßen waren in dieser Nacht noch geräumt worden, um dem morgendlichen Berufsverkehr Platz zu machen, und auch wenn einige der unglücksseligen Gebäude immer noch als unangetasteter Schutt am Boden lagen, konnte man mit einem einzigen Blick über die Skyline verfolgen, wie die fraglichen Bereiche mehr und mehr mit Kränen und Baugerüsten überwuchert wurden wie mit einer Art Flechte, auch, wenn der Kontrast zwischen den ruinierten Gebäuden und ihren schillernden Geschwistern aus der Geofront schon krass war.  
>Aber an sich wurde doch vieles getan, um ihnen das Leben hier annehmlich zu machen, auch wenn sich nicht ändern lies, dass das hier ein Kriegsgebiet war.<br>Eine dieser „Annehmlichkeiten", wobei der Begriff in dieser Hinsicht relativ war, bestand auch darin dass solange die Schule noch stand auch Unterricht stattfinden würde.  
>Und mit Unterricht war auch Unterricht gemeint – Als der Weg der beiden Jungs in ihrem Klassenzimmer geendet hatte, war die schöne Tafelanschrift, die das baldige Kommen des Schulfestes verhieß, zwar noch da, aber irgend ein Spaßvogel hatte sie treffenderweise mit einem großen, roten „X" dekoriert.<br>„Die Party wäre dann wohl geplatzt…" kommentierte Touji.  
>„Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können…"<br>„Stimmt…"  
>„Ach ja, was ist eigentlich mit der Neuen?"<br>„Noch im Krankenhaus, aber wir werden sie wahrscheinlich nicht wiedersehen… Sie hat scheinbar ihr Haus verloren, und jetzt will ihr alter Herr scheinbar eins, das eine geringere Wahrscheinlichkeit hat, von irgendwelchen Riesenrobotern zertrampelt zu werden."  
>„Tja, da kann mal wohl nichts machen…" kommentierte Touji. „In dieser Stadt ist halt echt der Wurm drin… Ach ja, wo ist eigentlich Shinji hin."<br>„Der ist gleich da drüben." Berichtete Kensuke, wenig enthusiastisch auf eine Traube von Mädchen deuten, die scheinbar mal wieder dabei waren, sich Asukas in der Regel ziemlich dramatisierte, und obligatorisch in Bezug auf ihre eigenen Anteil an dem Kampf aufpolierte Erzählung über den letzten Kampf anzuhören, die selbst den Begriff „Jägerlatein" nicht mehr verdient hatten.  
>Shinji stand wenig begeistert daneben und ließ sie nur machen – Zunächst fühlte sich Touji ja versucht, zu ihm hinüber zu rufen, was das lange Gesicht sollte, wenn er doch so populär bei die den Damen war, aber der Grund für Shinjis mangelnden Enthusiasmus war dann doch schnell ersichtlich.<br>„Und dann habe ich das schleimige Rieseninsekt schließlich platt gemacht wie eine Ameise unter einem Wanderstiefel… Natürlich hätte ich das auch ganz allein geschafft, aber dieses Mal hatte ich ausnahmsweise Mal auch so was wie nützliche Unterstützung, und zwar von ihm hier!" Asuka deutete mit einer ausladenden Geste auf Shinji.  
>„Ich weiß, er sieht wirklich nicht so aus, (und meistens liegt man gar nicht so falsch damit, nach seinem Aussehen zu gehen) aber wenn er will, dann kann er wirklich ein Maß an Mut und ein Abbild von Männlichkeit sein!"<br>Shinji konnte nicht sagen, ob das Sarkasmus war, oder nur ein ganz normaler Witz.  
>„Ach, dann stimmt es, dass ihr miteinander geht…?"<br>„Ich gebe zu, dass er definitiv eine bessere Wahl wäre, als 99% der gehirnamputierten Jungs auf dieser Schule, aber mein Herz hat sich schon vor einer langen Zeit für Kaji-san entschieden!"  
>„…Armer Ikari-kun."<br>„Es muss wohl eine einseitige Liebe sein."  
>„Wie tragisch…."<br>„Ach ja, Mädels, hab ich euch überhaupt schon von Kaji-san erzählt? Er ist wirklich der Mann unter den Männern…"

Touji musste sein Lachen zurückhalten. „Na dann, Prost Mahlzeit! Armer Shinji… Na ja, wenigstens ist Shikinami beschäftigt und lässt uns in Ruhe."  
>„Oh ja!" stimmte Kensuke zu, sich genüsslich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend.<br>„Ruhe und Frieden sind einfach das Beste!"

-

„Dann warst du also dabei, bei dieser Sache mit Yamagishi-san?"  
>„Yep. Auch wenn Dr. Akagi das meiste gemacht hat."<br>Nagatos sonst eher starre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich zu einem seltenen Lächeln.  
>„Ich bin richtig stolz, einen Vater zu haben der an solchen großen Dingen arbeitet, wie die Rettung der Menschheit…"<br>Der ältere Mitsurugi hatte sich nicht nur deshalb von seinem Sohn abgewendet, weil er mit dem Abwasch zu tun hatte; Er hörte aus seiner Stimme heraus, dass er gerade jetzt lächeln musste, und wenn er es sich erlauben würde, mit diesem Lächeln konfrontiert zu werden, dann würde er sich unweigerlich auch damit auseinandersetzen müssen, dass er es nicht verdient hatte.  
>Spätestens jetzt war es ihm klar, nachdem er mitangesehen hatte, wie sie dieses blasse, schwächliche Mädchen aufgeschnitten hatten – Sie musste auch irgendjemandes Tochter sein, und es fiel ihm nur all zu leicht, sich Nagato an ihrer Stelle vorzustellen.<br>Also drehte er sich weg, auch, um seinen eigenen Gesichtsausdruck zu verstecken.  
>Mitsurugi Minoru hasste diese Ungewissheit, er hasste diesen falschen Frieden…<br>Er hatte diese Situation nicht gewollt, alles, was er sich gewünscht hatte, war es, gerade dieses Lächeln noch einmal wiederzusehen.  
>Er hatte nicht die Weitsicht gehabt, um zu begreifen, dass er es nicht zurückgekauft, sondern nur ausgeborgt hatte.<br>Oder vielleicht hatte er sie auch nicht haben wollen.  
>In diesem Fall war es seine Sünde; Noch ein Grund, sich wegzudrehen.<br>Vielleicht hatte er sie nicht haben wollen, weil es bedeutet hätte, aufzugeben.  
>Hätte er damals anders gehandelt, hätte er niemals diese Zeit hier haben können…<br>Nagato schien glücklich zu sein, vielleicht glücklicher, als er es seit dem Tod seiner Mutter je gewesen war…  
>Also warum reichte das nicht aus, um sein verdammtes Gewissen endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen?<br>Machte es keinen Sinn, jetzt zu lachen, wenn man wusste, dass man später einmal weinen würde?  
>Endete nicht jedes Leben irgendwann, ohne dass es die Fähigkeit der Menschen trübte, sich zu freuen?<br>Waren Menschen etwa solch sinn- und ziellose Geschöpfe, dass sie nur Hoffnung haben konnten, weil sie nicht sahen, wie der Tod genau hinter ihnen stand und ihre Hälse langsam aber sicher mit seiner Sense umzingelte?

-

Er schätzte, dass dies nun das dritte Mal war, dass er das NERV-Hauptquartier betrat, ohne explizit hergebeten worden zu sein, aber ganz sicher war er sich da inzwischen auch nicht mehr – Begann das inzwischen, Teil dessen zu werden, was er als Normalität kannte?  
>Er schätzte, dass es darauf ankam, ob er in Zukunft weitere Gründe dazu haben sollte, oder nicht.<br>Der Grund, der ihn dieses Mal herführte, war zumindest ein anderer als bei den letzten beiden Malen: Gleich, nachdem er heute aus der Schule entlassen worden war, war er auch los, um Mayumi zu sehen – Es war ein glücklicher Zufall, dass er sich erinnert hatte, wo dieser Buchladen war, an dem er sie damals getroffen hatte – So kam er zumindest nicht mit leeren Händen. Natürlich konnte er nur hoffen, dass Mayumi die zwei Bücher, die er da gekauft und noch in derselben braunen Tüte mitgeführt hatte, in der der Verkäufer sie ihn eingepackt hatte, nicht schon besaß, und dass sie ihr, falls sie sie noch nicht hatte, auch gefallen würden.  
>Er kannte sich mit so etwas nicht aus, also hatte er sich einfach etwas vom Verkäufer empfehlen lassen; auch hatte er kurz mit sich debattiert, ob er nicht nach einem Geschäft suchen sollte, wo er irgendwas wie eine Schnur oder ein Geschenkband erwerben könnte, um die schlichte, braune Tüte wenigstens mit einer Schleife verzieren zu können, kam aber letztlich zu dem Schluss, dass er jetzt nicht eine halbe Stunde damit verschwenden wollte, einen Laden zu suchen, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, ob es so etwas hier in der Gegend überhaupt gab, und hatte sich auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier gemacht, wo er dann zunächst überraschend seine Probleme damit hatte, überhaupt die Krankenstation zu finden – Bis jetzt war er dorthin immer bestenfalls eskortiert und im schlechtesten Falle bewusstlos hin gekarrt worden, sodass er nie wirklich dazu gekommen war, sich den Weg zu merken, und letztlich nicht umhin kam, ein paar vorbeilaufende NERV-Mitarbeiter nach dem Weg zu fragen.<br>Als er die Kranstation selbst dann erreicht hatte, wurde er vom dortigen Personal dann aber sofort erkannt, und an dem Korridor, in dem auch sein „üblicher" Raum lag, vorbei direkt zu Mayumis Zimmer geführt.  
>Die Krankenschwester, die ihn aufgegabelt hatte, war obendrein so freundlich ihm zu erzählen, dass es bei Mayumi zu keinerlei weiteren Komplikationen gekommen war, und dass man sie morgen wohl entlassen würde… was auch hieß, dass er schon bald das letzte Mal sehen würde.<br>Was ihn dennoch beunruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, diese Krankenschwester jemals getroffen zu haben – Kannte sie ihn einfach nur vom Hörensagen her und hatte irgendwo ein Bild von ihm gesehen, oder war sie es gewesen, die ihn vor einer Weile im „knusprig frittierten" Zustand des Plugsuit vom Leib geschält hatte?  
>Der Gedanke daran war… unangenehm und ließ ihn trotz der wirklich lobenswerten Freundlichkeit der Dame erst einmal aufatmen, als diese ihn dann vor der entsprechenden Tür allein ließ – Man hatte Mayumi seit gestern in einen anderen Raum verlegt – Dieser hatte in seiner Wand keine Glasscheibe.<br>Shinji hoffte zutiefst, dass das bedeutete, dass sie die ganze Maschinerie in dem anderen Raum nicht mehr gebraucht hatte.  
>Nun wurde es aber Zeit.<br>Zeit, dass er seine Hand zu diesem Türknauf bewegte.  
>Es war doch nicht so schwer – sich mit der anderen Hand der Bücher vergewissernd, die er gekauft hatte, und sich damit daran erinnernd, dass er hier sozusagen etwas „auszuliefern" hatte, legte er los.<br>Ja, genau so, das war doch gar nicht so schwer.  
>Außer, dass er gerade, als er den Türknauf fest gegriffen und zu zwei Dritteln aufgedreht hatte, Schritte vernahm. Von plötzlicher Angst ergriffen, dass man ihn etwas fragen könnte, worauf er nicht sachgemäß antworten konnte oder wollte, drehte er sich zunächst einmal um, zuerst ohne die Finger vom Türknauf zu lösen – Hinter ihm stand ein hochgewachsener, dunkelhaariger Mann, der ein elegantes, minimalistisches, silbernes Brillengestell auf der Nase trug.<br>Das Third Child hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.  
>„Was machst du hier?" verlangte der Fremde schroff zu wissen.<br>„Ich…. Ich… ich mache hier… gar nichts…" versuchte er zu erklären, sich jetzt ein Stück weit von der Tür entfernend.  
>„Na, das wollen wir doch mal hoffen."<br>Und dann nahm der Fremde den Türknauf selbst in die Hand und trat ohne zu zögern ein.  
>Shinji brauchte nicht lange, um zu begreifen, wer das wohl sein musste, und zu sehen, dass diese Person scheinbar hier war, um Mayumi zu sehen, führte ihm vor Augen, dass eine andere Person nicht hier sein würde, wenn er sich in Mayumis Situation befinden würde…<br>Auch, wenn er hätte warten können, bis dieser Mann den Raum wieder verließ, auch, wenn er sich hätte verstecken können, um Nachfragen zu vermeiden, so hatte er doch seinen Willen verloren, sie zu sehen.  
>Er hatte dieses Gefühl des nicht-dazugehörens, des ganz-weit-weg-seins, mit dem er einfach nicht umgehen konnte.<br>Sie hatte etwas, was er nicht hatte, und das gefiel ihm nicht; Vielleicht war er missgünstig, ja, höchst wahrscheinlich; Er hatte sich gestern nicht getraut, Misato zu fragen, ob sie ihn für einen schlechten Menschen hielt und der Grund, wie es ihm immer stärker klar wurde, war, dass er die Antwort bereits kannte, und zu feige gewesen war, um sie zu hören.  
>Oder wenn keine Missgunst, dann war es einfach nur Unsicherheit oder Verzweiflung – Was auch immer es war, er konnte sich denken, dass diese Empfindung aufhören würde, Sinn zu machen, wenn er einmal wirklich darüber nachdenken sollte, und daher vermied er es.<br>Wäre er nicht davongerannt, wäre er vielleicht zu einer Statue erstarrt und nie im Leben von dieser Stelle weggekommen, auf ewig gelähmt von der schweren, teergleichen Schwärze, welche die Quelle seiner Gefühle zu verkleben drohte, wenn er es nicht irgendwie schaffen sollte, sie herauszuschütteln.  
>Eben noch waren seine Gedanken erfüllt gewesen von Zielen, von Dingen, die er Mayumi mit auf den Weg geben wollte, von großen, wichtigen Dingen, doch in dem Augenblick, indem er den Gedanken an diesen Mann nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, wann immer seine Versuche, zu verdrängen, wie sich der schlimmste Moment seines Lebens, eine seiner ersten und zugleich die schmerzlichste Erinnerungen sich in seinem Innersten immer und immer wieder wiederholte, wie der fragliche Teil einer defekten Schallplatte, in seine Seele gepresst wie ein Zeichen auf seiner Haut, dass er einfach nicht hinfort waschen konnte, sah er sich zu nichts anderem reduziert als demselben hilflosen, kleinen Kind, dass er damals gewesen war, als er ihn fortgeworfen hatte, wie den an den Rändern klebenden Rest in einer Getränkedose, die man halbherzig, aber dennoch mit verformender Gewalt in einen Mülleimer gestopft hatte, nachdem sie ausgiebig benutzt hatte, bis sie nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war.<br>Er konnte nicht das Gefühl abschütteln, dass er sie noch hören konnte, die Schritte, die seinen Vater am Vortag in exakt diesem Korridor in einer geraden Linie an ihm vorbei geführt hatten, durch das vergehen der Zeit immer leiser, leiser und leiser geworden, aber nie ganz verstummt.  
>Wenn es die Geräusche nicht waren, dann war zumindest die Wunde, die sie gestern gerissen hatten, noch blutig und frisch, und jetzt, wo niemand hier war, an den er sich klammern konnte, hinderte sie nichts daran, einfach wieder aufzubrechen;<br>Nein, den Mut oder die Stärke, um Mayumi zu besuchen, hatte er jetzt definitiv nicht mehr –  
>Im Angesicht seines Vaters wurde alles, was er zu erreicht haben glaubte, bedeutungslos.<br>Was machte er sich da eigentlich vor?  
>Die Distanz zwischen ihnen war nicht das kleinste Fitzelchen kleiner geworden.<p>

-

Was Shinji nicht wusste war, dass der Mann, der Mayumis Zimmer soeben betreten hatte, nichts war, um das man sie beneiden müsste.  
>Seine erste Amtshandlung beim Betreten des Klassenzimmers bestand darin, seiner Tochter, die sich zum Lesen eines Buches in ihrem Krankenbett aufgesetzt hatte, in routinierter Manier eine schallende Ohrfeige zu versetzen.<br>„Mayumi!" brüllte er. „Bist du denn von Sinnen?"  
>Noch bevor die Meldungen über den Schmerz ihr Gehirn erreichten, hatte sie schon ein Stoßgebet dafür in den Himmel gewusst, dass er doch bitte nicht… darüber bescheid wissen sollte, dass er nur sauer war, weil sie nicht im Schutzraum geblieben war…<br>Was… passiert war, hatte sie nur in dem Gedanken gemacht, dass sie nie dafür gerade stehen müssen würde, dass sie nicht mehr da sein würde, um die Fragen zu beantworten…  
>Ein trügerisches Gefühl der Freiheit war es gewesen, für dass die Realität, von der sie sich abgewendet hatte, nun bestraft wurde…<br>Trotzdem war sie froh… das sie noch hier war.  
>Sie hatte entschieden, dass sie noch hier sein wollte und dass sie sich darüber freute, und das würde auch diese Person ihr nicht zu Nichte machen – Sie zitterte, musste sich an ihrer Decke festkrallen, ihre ganze Köpersprache war unterwürfig und furchtsam wie eine zu aller Zeit fluchtbereite Spitzmaus, aber dennoch zwang sie sich dazu, ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen; Sie allein waren stählern.<br>Auch, wenn sie das Trommelfeuer an harten Worten, das nun folgte, schon mit hellseherischer Gewissheit herannahen gespürt hatte, war es doch schmerzlich, ihm standhalten zu müssen, aber sie versuchte es; Es ging nicht darum, besonders souverän oder beherrscht zu wirken; Schon, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen oder um Vergebung zu betteln wäre schon ein Sieg.  
>„Ich… ich weiß ich… hätte den Schutzraum nicht verlassen sollen, aber es gab da etwas das ich unbedingt-"<br>„Oh, ich weiß genau, was du vor hattest… du selbstsüchtiges, egostisches Stück. Hältst diese Welt wohl für unter deiner Würde, was? Zu sagen, das dir „alles zu viel ist" ist sehr einfach, junge Dame! Was mit mir und allen anderen wird, was wir fühlen, wenn du deinen tollen Stunt abziehst, war dir wohl herzlich egal, wie… Solchen irrsinnigen Nihilismus habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, Mayumi! Du hast mir wirklich einen Kummer gemacht, und eine Schande!"  
>Da ging es wieder, das gute alte Ritual; Spätestens jetzt war der Teil gekommen, wo es von ihr erwartet war, dass sie eingestand, dass sie Unrecht hatte und um die Gnade seiner Vergebung bat… Dass das hier nicht die gewöhnliche Standpauke wegen einer weniger als idealen Note war, sondern der „Streitpunkt", soweit man ihre recht einseitigen Austauschen, die von ihrer Seite aus zumeist nur aus „Ja"s und eiligem Nicken zu bestehen pflegten, überhaupt als „Streit" bezeichnen konnte, damit zu tun hatte, änderte herzlich wenig.<br>Er weigerte sich nach wie vor, die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass der Fehler irgendwie bei ihm liegen könnte, dass er ihr wehgetan haben könnte…  
>Er nahm sie nicht ernst, in seinen Augen war alles, was sie tat, eine kindische Phase, ihre großen Fragen, ihre tiefen Sorgen, ihre wichtigsten Entscheidungen… wenn er es ernst nehmen würde, würde er nicht so darauf spucken, oder?<br>Doch sie hatte schon längst entschieden, dass sie genug hatte.  
>Sie war nicht der Typ, der zu Hass oder Groll in der Lage war, dass sie einfach ein schwaches, sein, sanftes Wesen hatte, war etwas, womit sie leben musste…<br>Sie wünschte sowohl den vielen Kindern, die sie ausgegrenzt oder übersehen hatte, als auch diesem Mann nichts Übles, aber sie wollte nicht mehr leiden müssen.  
>Es war ganz, wie Ikari-kun es gesagt hatte? Warum sollte sie es sein, die dafür diese Welt verlassen musste…?<br>Sie sah nicht ein, dass sie das hier verdient haben sollte… oder nein, vielleicht hatte sie es vorher verdient, weil sie es hatte gefallen lassen, aber wenn das den Unterschied machen würde, dann war es etwas, dass in ihrer Macht lag…  
>Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als würde sie irgendwo hoch oben stehen, wo sie den kühlen Wind auf ihrer Haut spürte, wie auf diesem Hochhaus, aber statt der Tiefe war es der Himmel, der zu ihr rief.<br>„N-nein…"  
>Es war kein großer, dramatischer Ruf, fast ein flüstern, aber nur fast; So leise, dass man die Absicht, die Worte zu verstecken in den Ton hätte hineinlesen können, in dem sie gesprochen waren, war es nicht.<br>Sie hatte das ganz bewusst, und ganz gerichtet gesagt, speziell adressiert an die einzige Person, die hier war, um es zu hören. Eine Person, die dieses Wort wohl seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit nicht ins Gesicht gesagt bekommen hatte.  
>„Was hast du da gesagt…?"<br>„Ich… ich sagte nein…!" Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, und ihre Stimme tat es auch, aber egal, wie viel Überwindung es sie kostete, sie weigerte sich, ihren Blick abzuwenden.  
>„Was soll das heißen, nein?"<br>„Nein heißt nein… Ich… ich denke nicht, dass… das das so richtig ist…"  
>Es klang seltsam, darüber nachzudenken nach dem was… passiert war, aber als sie älter geworden war und begriffen hatte, was… ihre Mutter da für ein Schicksal ereilt hatte, hatte sie begonnen, viel darüber nachzudenken. Darüber, warum so etwas geschah, und warum Menschen so etwas taten… Die Assoziation, die… so was oft mit Arroganz und Egozentrismus bekam, hatte sie von Anfang an nicht verstanden – Eigentlich gab es Zwei möglichen Gründe, wegen denen Menschen so etwas taten.<br>Einer war die Quelle von Erzählungen, die über Herrscher, Krieger und Philosophen erzählt wurden, die ein unrechtes Urteil akzeptiert oder aber den Tod gewählt hatten, um dem Feind nicht erlauben, ihren Tod zu einem Spektakel zu machen oder aber um zu vermeiden, dass sie unter Folter zu Verrätern wurden; Das war die Wahl, die protestierende Mönche oder Freiheitskämpfer trafen, wenn sie in Hungerstreik gingen oder sich selbst in Brand steckten; Das war die Entscheidung derer, die von grausamen Regimes verfolgten Unterstützung boten, auch, wenn sie den Preis kannten. Dies waren Taten, mit denen man seinen Stolz oder seine Würde beschützte, oder aber ein anderes, wichtiges Ideal; die Tatsache, dass ein Mensch so etwas über seinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb stellen konnte, war der ultimative Beweis dafür, dass der Mensch keine bloße Instinktmaschine von Genen und psychologischen Einflussfaktoren ist; Es war die selbe Fähigkeit, die einem erlaubte, ein Märtyrer zu werden oder sein eigenes Leben für jemand anderes herzugeben – Unabhängig davon, dass nicht jedes Ideal für das jemand gestorben war, auch erstrebenswert war, oder davon, dass man jetzt debattieren könnte, ob der Tod der betreffenden dem Ideal wirklich gedient hatte, war an diesen Handlungen doch immer etwas nobles, erhabenes, über die niederen Vorzüge dieser Erde hinausgehendes…  
>Aber die meisten Menschen waren keine Helden oder Märtyrer.<br>Die meisten derer, die diese Welt durch ihre eigene Hand verließen, waren einfach nur einsame, fehlgeleitete Menschen, die in einer dunklen Stunde, überkommen von Gefühlen, die es ihnen unmöglich machten, über die Schmerzen des Hier und jetzt hinwegzusehen, deren Urteilsvermögen vielleicht noch zusätzlich durch Drogen oder Krankheiten getrübt sein konnte, einfach einen verzweifelten Schritt wagten, weil niemand ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie auf dieser Welt sein dürften, oder, weil sie sich selbst daran gehindert hatten, diese Worte zu hören.  
>Man sprach hier von Menschen, die nie ihren Wert erkannt hatten, die nicht gewusst hatten, dass sie ein Loch in diese Welt reißen würden und vermutlich geblieben wären, hätten sie geahnt, dass ihr Verschwinden einen Unterschied machen würde…<br>Auch hierin konnte Mayumi keine Arroganz oder Undankbarkeit erkennen.  
>Es war einfach nur traurig.<br>Dass ihre Mutter gestorben war, war traurig.  
>Aber es war ihr nie wirklich erlaubt gewesen, traurig zu sein – Sei es aus einer Wut auf die Frau heraus bedingt, die ihn „verlassen" hatte, oder anderweitig zu begründen, ihr Vater hatte es nie gern gesehen, dass sie sich mir irgendetwas beschäftigte, dass mit ihrer Mutter zu tun hatte…<br>Sie hatte ihre Trauer in sich gehalten und versteckt, und mit der Zeit gelernt, es mit all ihren Gefühlen so zu machen – Dieser Mann war niemand, dem sie eine Schwäche Zeige zeigen konnte, und durch ihn lernte sie, diese Welt und die Menschen darin als feindselig und angsteinflößend wahrzunehmen, sodass sie selbst dann Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich anderen zu öffnen, als sie in der Schule Menschen begegnete, die mit ihren Vater nichts zu tun hatten…  
>Aber das alles sollte jetzt zu Ende sein.<br>Wenn sie von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen, auch eine Art von Mut sein konnte…  
>Die Gefühle, die sie hegte, waren nicht immer nobel oder richtig, aber es waren ihre, es war das, was sie zu ihr selbst machte… und dafür, dass sie sie selbst war, hatte sie sich lange genug geschämt.<br>Mehr als das brauchte es auch nicht, um die Augen ihres Gesprächspartners zu Weiten…  
>Mit einem Mal offenbarte sich ihm, was das Mädchen, das er bestenfalls von allem, was mit ihrer Mutter zu tun hatte, fernhalten wollte, damit sie nicht deren Pfad ins Nichts einschlug, und schlechtesten falls einfach nicht hatte ertragen können, weil sie ihn mit ihrer Ähnlichkeit und der Art, wie sie sich an deren Besitztümer geklammert hatte, an den schmerzlichen Verlust seiner Frau erinnert hatte, wirklich war, und wo sein Platz lag.<br>In all den Jahren, wo er der Meinung gewesen war, dass er durch sein hartes Durchgreifen ein Opfer gebracht hatte, um sie mit aller Macht vom falschen Weg abzuhalten, war er in Wahrheit nur ein Hindernis gewesen, ein Klotz der sie an ihrem Bein hängend wie ein Mafiosi-Betonschuh dabei gestört hatte, zu fliegen… Er hatte ihr nur im Weg gestanden, eine Hürde, die sie nun letztendlich überwunden hatte.  
>Die Entschlossenheit, mit der sie trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Furcht in seine Augen starrte, führte ihm vor Augen, dass sie gerade etwas geschafft hatte, was er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht fertigbracht hatte… Er selbst war immer eines Feiglings gewesen, unfähig, sich seinem eigenen Vater oder irgendwelchen anderen Menschen in den Weg zu stellen… Vielleicht hatte er gerade deshalb solch eine harte Kontrolle über seine Frau und seine Tochter ausgeübt, um wenigstens in seinem eigenen Haus die Macht zu haben.<br>Das war wohl das schlimmste daran, dass er seine Fehler gemacht hatte, obwohl er die Pein, die er anderen dadurch zugefügt hatte, selbst am besten kannte.  
>Machtlos stand der diesem Mädchen gegenüber und war gezwungen, sich einzugestehen, dass sie stärker war als er.<p>

-

Es blieb wohl nur noch übrig zu sagen, dass sich die Verhältnisse im Hause Yamagishi von diesem Tag an bedeutend änderten.  
>Ob es das Third Child wohl glücklich gemacht hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, was er bewirkt hatte?<br>Das Fragezeichen hatte durchaus seine Berechtigung und nahm sie daher, das der EVA-Pilot im selben Augenblick dabei war, allem Glück, dass er bis jetzt erfahren hatte, die Wirklichkeit abzusprechen und einzusehen, dass er auch in der Zukunft, so real, wie diese jetzt auch immer sein mochte, keines zu suchen brauchte;  
>Das Treffen mit Mayumis Vater, oder vielmehr die sorgsam verdrängten Gedanken an seinen eigenen Vater und die Art, wie dieser einfach an ihm vorbei gelaufen war und wie alle anderen etwas zu haben schienen, was er nie besessen hatte, hatte ihm schlichtweg den Wind aus den Segeln genommen und ihn wie ein driftendes Wrack zurückgelassen, das völlig verlassen war bis auf ein paar vergessene, blinde Passagiere welche dadurch, dass sie sich versteckt hatten, nie erfahren hatten, dass man das stetig weiter sinkende Schiff schon vor einer langen, langen Zeit verlassen hatte; Shinji kümmerte er gar nicht mehr, wohin er lief, er wollte nur da weg, an welchem Ort er sich statt dessen befinden würde, war völlig nebensächlich.<br>Bald war er nicht einmal mehr am Rennen, sondern lief nur noch, ziellos, auch, wenn er sich davor hütete, anzuhalten, bei einem Schritt nicht wissend, wo der nächste hingehen würde, als triebe ihn ein tierischer Instinkt oder eine hexenhafte Verwünschung, wie ein Werwolf, der dem Mond nachlief, oder ein kleines Kind, das hilflos dem Luftballon hinterher sah, den es versehentlich losgelassen hatte, schmerzlich beobachtend, wie der farbenprächtige Punkt weiter und weiter in der Atmosphäre verschwand, und nicht einmal Gelegenheit habend, ihm dabei zuzusehen, weil einen alles drum herum zum Weitergehen drängte.  
>Es war einfach zu viel, zu oft, und immer alles auf einmal, in jeder möglichen Hinsicht…<br>Das Geschehnis eben war nur der Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht und die zerbrechliche Balance zertrümmert hatte.  
>Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr, es ging nicht mehr...<br>Dabei hatte heute Morgen alles noch ganz anders ausgesehen, oder war das nur eine Illusion…?  
>Shinji hätte es sich sagen können, er wurde aus diesem wilden Mischmasch aus Gefühlen einfach nicht schlau, und, jetzt, wo er daran dachte, genau so wenig aus seiner Umgebung – Er hatte einfach nicht mehr darauf geachtet, wohin er gelaufen war, und nun hatte er eben so wenig Ahnung davon, wohin es ihn verschlagen haben könnte – Der Korridor wirkte etwas düsterer als die meisten anderen, aber viel mehr konnte er darüber auch nicht sagen – Mit der Krankenstation, auf der er seine letzten sinnvollen Gedanken gefasst zu haben glaubte, hatte diese<br>Er musste irgendwo tief im Herzen des Labhyrinths sein, tatsächlich würde es ihm beim gegenwärtigen Verrücktheitsgrad seines Lebens nicht wundern, wenn demnächst eine Art Minotaurus um die nächste Ecke gesprungen käme.  
>Es war, als wollte das Schicksal sein grausames Werk auch noch mit einer Kirsche garnieren – Jetzt war er nicht nur deprimiert, nein, jetzt hatte er sich auch noch verirrt.<br>Auch noch an seinem eigenen Arbeitsplatz.  
>Als ob das heute Morgen mit Asuka nicht schon genug gewesen wäre…<br>Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was sie wohl so in etwa sagen würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnte – er musste wohl einen ziemlich lachhaften Anblick abgeben.  
>Wenn sie hier wäre, würde sie ihn wohl mehr oder weniger brüsk dazu auffordern, sich zusammenzureißen…<p>

„Ikari-kun?"

(1) Ob Rei unseren Protagonisten etwas aufmuntern wird oder nicht erfahrt euch in Kapitel 20: [Bildflimmern]


	37. 20: Bildflimmern

**20: [Bildflimmern]**

Disappear  
>Disappear<p>

I'm sorry  
>For my selfishness,<br>Hoping you  
>You'd never wake again<br>Sorry  
>But I am only here, only real<br>When you dream of me

The more I try to feel you  
>The more I disappear<br>Close your eyes  
>And make me real again<p>

The more I try to feel  
>The more I disappear<br>Disappear  
>Again<p>

I'm lonely,  
>In this conciousness<br>Hoping you'd  
>Come back again<br>Just like it used to be  
>Just you and me and a thousand moonrises<br>To be close again  
>I'll be anything<br>You desire

The more I try to feel you  
>The more I disappear<br>Close your eyes  
>And make me real again<p>

The more I try to feel  
>The more I disappear<br>Disappear

The more I try to feel  
>The more I disappear<p>

Make me real  
>Make me real<br>Dream of me

-She,'Make me Real'

Bisher fest davon überzeugt, dass er diesen fremd erscheinenden Korridor zumindest für sich allein hatte, bekam der Angesprochene erst einmal einen mittelschweren Schreck, als er hinter sich – nahe hinter sich – eine Stimme hörte, so leise sie auch sein mochte.  
>Seine düsteren Gedankengebäude stehen und liegen lassend, nun, da ein relevantes Stück der Außenwelt nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, drehte er sich rasend um, das Ganze noch halb für eine Einbildung haltend, bis er die Besitzerin des hohen Stimmchens im Fleische erblickte und diese auch nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln noch da war.<br>Sie hatte praktisch direkt hinter ihm gestanden, ohne, dass sich Shinji entsinnen konnte, in welchem Moment sie eigentlich gekommen war – Man könnte meinen, sie sei dort einfach so ohne Vorwarnung in völliger Stille aufgetaucht, von ihm aus durch irgendwelche Star-Trek-eske Abart von Quantenteleportation… sie konnte nicht schon die ganze Zeit über dagestanden haben, oder?  
>So einfach hätte er sie doch nicht übersehen, oder?<br>Nicht, wenn sie die hellen, verblassten Farben ihrer Schuluniform und überhaupt allem an ihr, inklusive ihrer Haut und diesen eigentümlichen blauen Haaren, sie so aus der hiesigen Finsternis hervorstechen ließen, dass sie beinahe wie eine schwach glühende, geisterhafte Erscheinung wirkte.  
>Was ebenfalls unmöglich zu übersehen sein sollte, war der kleine Pappkarton, den sie mit beiden Armen bei sich trug und verriet, dass sie wohl hier war, um die Sachen, die sie für die letzten Tage in denen sie hier dauerhaft stationiert gewesen war, mitgeführt hatte, wieder zu sich nachhause zu bringen – Selbst Rei war gestern wohl zu nichts anderem mehr fähig gewesen, als sich eine gute Mütze Schlaf zu gönnen, die mit guter Wahrscheinlichkeit noch hier im Hauptquartier stattgefunden hatte, wo auch immer man sie für die letzten Tage untergebracht hatte.<br>Was hieß hier „selbst" Rei – Sie sollte am meisten Grund dafür haben, gestern fix und fertig gewesen zu sein…  
>Erst verspätet rieselte es in sein Bewusstsein, dass sie ja eigentlich irgendeine Art von Antwort erwartete, statt derer er sie eine ganze Zeit lang ungeniert angestarrt hatte – Und das sie ihn ihrerseits einfach nur ruhig und geduldig anschaute, war ein zweischneidiges Schwert – Einerseits gab es ihm eine relative Sicherheit, dass sie nicht sauer zu sein schien, andererseits hätte er gerne gewusst, was denn nun genau in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen vor sich ging, um irgendwie darauf reagieren zu können.<br>„Uh… Hallo Ayanami."  
>Keine Reaktion.<br>Na toll, das hätte er sich ja denken können.  
>Darauf zu warten, dass sie irgendwas machte, war zumeist zwecklos – Wer weiß, vielleicht wartete sie ja darauf, das er irgendwas machte.<br>„Uhm…äh…"  
>Sein Blick fiel auf den Pappkarton, den sie bei sich trug.<br>Da er ohnehin nicht die Fähigkeit besaß, sich etwas Besseres auszudenken, folgte er dem, was seine momentanen Gedanken zu bieten hatten: „Soll… ich dir helfen?"  
>Er glaubte, eine kleine Regung in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben, als hätte sie ihren Blick etwas mehr fokussiert, doch das war schon alles.<br>Shinji hatte das Warten auf eine Antwort beinahe schon aufgegeben, als sie schließlich doch sprach, gerade noch im Bereich des Hörbaren, wie eine tickende Uhr.  
>„…Womit…?"<br>„Na mit dem, uhm, Kisten tragen und so…" Er holte sein charmantestes Lächeln aus dem Schrank, auch, wenn es ihm nicht gelang jene eingetrockneten Flecken der Verlegenheit daraus zu entfernen. „Ich… ich schätze du bringst gerade dein Zeug nachhause und so…"  
>„Das ist korrekt."<br>„Na ja ich könnte ja etwas von dem ganzen Zeug für dich tragen… Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, versteht sich…"  
>„Das habe ich nicht."<br>„Uhm, gut… Wo ist denn der Rest von dem Kram?"  
>„Das ist alles."<br>Das leichte strecken ihrer Arme war wohl ihre Art, ihm anzudeuten, dass er die Kiste nehmen konnte, was er, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, dann auch tat – Er hatte schon halb befürchtet, dass er sein Angebot bereuen würde, weil Mädchen seiner bisherigen Erfahrung nach immer Unmengen an Zeug besaßen, welches vorzugswese in Unmengen von schweren Taschen und Kisten transportiert wurde, (wie jenen Exemplaren, mit denen Asuka bei ihrer Ankunft die Wohnung vollgestopft hatte) und nun wunderte er sich darüber, wie leicht das relativ kleine „Paket" mit Rei's Besitztümern doch war – Sie hatte es nicht einmal zu gemacht, sodass man sehen konnte, dass die Kiste noch nicht einmal bis zur Hälfte gefüllt war, hauptsächlich mit Kleidung: Eine weitere Schuluniform, das kleine braune Handtuch, mit dem er schon bei seinem Besuch in ihrer Wohnung Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte und eine Art Krankenhaushemd, dass sie vermutlich zum Schlafen getragen hatte – mehr war da nicht, außer der Brille seines Vaters und einem dieser sortierten Medikamentenkästchen, die alte Leute gelegentlich mit sich herumtrugen. Keine Schminke, keine Tigelchen und Töpfchen, keine elektronischen Helferlein, keine Privatkleidung, keine sonstigen Annehmlichkeiten und gar nichts, das auch nur entfernt dazu gedacht zu sein schien, sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Nichts als das äußerst nötigste.  
>Und etwas zerknautschter Unterwäsche – Es war die Realisation, dass sie die vermutlich getragen hatte, die Shinji realisieren ließ, das ihn das innere der Kiste eigentlich gar nichts anging, sodass er sich mit hochroten Gesicht dazu zwang, seinen Blick aus dem inneren zu verbannen.<br>„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung."  
>„N-Nein…!" Eigentlich hätte sie sich jetzt aufregen oder zumindest verlegen werden. Merkte sie es nicht oder ließ sie es sich nur nicht anmerken? Wenn der Zweck ihrer scheinbaren (?) Gleichgültigkeit sein sollte, sein Gewissen anzukurbeln, dann hatte sie damit bis jetzt jedenfalls Erfolg gehabt. „Wir äh, vielleicht sollten wir gehen."<br>Wieder folgte eine dieser unschönen Pausen… Wartete sie darauf, dass er losging?  
>Hach, da hatte er glatt vergessen, dass er sich ja verirrt hatte – Rei selbst musste zweifellos wissen, wo es lang ging, aber einen Nutzen aus diesem Wissen zu ziehen, würde bedeuten, zuzugeben, dass er sich verirrt hatte, und sie nach dem Weg zu fragen, was ehrlich gesagt eine peinliche Angelegenheit sein würde, zumal er es ja gewesen war, der ihr helfen wollte.<br>Die Frage war jetzt also, wie er sie mit kleinstmöglichem Würdenverlust nach dem Weg fragen konnte… Vermutlich würde dies nicht möglich sein.  
>Und er musste auch wegen Reis eigener Würde etwas unternehmen und den Karton in einem unauffälligen Moment zuklappen. Sie darauf anzusprechen, dass sie praktisch jedem, an dem sie in den nächsten Minuten vorbeilaufen würde, ihre Höschen auf einem Präsentierteller da bot, traute er sich nicht. Es musste damit zusammenhängen, dass es ihr herzlich wenig ausgemacht hatte, nackt gesehen zu werden – Seine Politik in Bezug auf solche seltsamen Geschehnisse war schon immer, sie einfach zu ignorieren, bis sie ihn in Ruhe ließen, und sich dann gegebenenfalls im Privaten den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.<br>„Lass uns etwas essen gehen." Kam es dann plötzlich, komplett unangekündigt die gespannte Stille entladend.  
>Er bekam nicht einmal mehr ein „Was?" heraus. Sein Mund stand weit offen, und kein Ton kam hervor. Erneut wechselte sein Gesicht die Farbe; Die Urheberin seines inneren Chaos observierte still den Einschlag ihrer leisen Worte.<br>Das Third Child musste sich selbst daran hindern, einen Schritt zurück zu machen; Nicht, das Rei seinen simplen Schock mit etwas anderem verwechselte.  
>„Ist das… nicht in Ordnung?" fragte sie, nachdem sie seine uneleganten Versuche irgendwie eine Reaktion zu Stande zu bringen, eine Weile aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.<br>„D-D-Doch!"  
>„Das ist gut."<br>Und dann marschierte sie los, strikt, soldatengleich, nie inne haltend, nie zurückblickend um nachzusehen, ob das Third Child ihr auch folgte, weil es ihr völlig ausreichte, seine Schritte zu hören, vermutlich in Richtung der NERV-Kantine, wo sich auch ihr letztes „Date" abgespielt hatte.  
>Der EVA-Pilot beschloss, sich mit der Quelle aus Fragen in seinem Kopf gar nicht erst zu beschäftigen und sie wie auch das beginnende Pochen seines Herzens erst mal zu ignorieren.<br>Sie lief nicht wirklich schnell, aber doch zügig, wenn er stehen blieb und grübelte, würde er seine liebe Not damit haben, ihr zu folgen.  
>Darüber, was das nun alles zu bedeuten hatte, was für Konsequenzen das haben würde, und was sie ihm damit möglicherweise sagen wollte, würde er sich den Kopf zerbrechen wenn es vorbei war; Vielleicht würde er dann ohnehin mehr wissen.<br>Natürlich gab es da noch die Option, sie zu fragen, aber was, wenn er wieder eines dieser Dinge übersehen hatte, die laut Asuka offensichtlich sein sollten, eine dieser subtilen Andeutungen?  
>Hatte er irgendeine unterschwellige Absichtserklärung übersehen, die ihm hätte sagen können, ob sie auf irgendetwas wartete?<br>Als sie die Cafeteria erreichten, hatte er die Antwort darauf immer noch nicht gefunden, und seinen Vorsatz, nach ihr zu erfragen, immer weiter vor sich hingeschoben.  
>Ein Gutes an der Sache war, dass er dieses Mal Geld dabei hatte, da er ja unterwegs die Bücher für Mayumi besorgt hatte (Welche er nun leider immer noch unausgepackt bei sich trug, und benutzt hatte, um das innere der Kiste abzudecken, die er für Rei transportierte) - Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, einfach mal das teuerste zu bestellen, was diese simple Cafeteria zu bieten hatte, doch Rei kam ihm zuvor, indem sie ein billiges Sandwich und ein Glas Mineralwasser bestellte – Danach wäre er sich mies vorgekommen, wenn er etwas wesentlich besseres bestellt hätte, sodass er selbst sich für das selbe vegetarische Sandwich entschied, so verlockend die mögliche Addition von Käse oder Wurst ihm auch erscheinen mochte – Es wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn die hier so etwas wie Tofu- oder Gemüsebratlinge haben würden, vielleicht sollte er das Misato einmal als Verbesserungsvorschlag unterbreiten.<br>Immerhin brachte er den Teil seines Planes erfolgreich über die Bühne, der es beinhaltete, selbst zu bezahlen.  
>Gerne hätte er Reis Tablett getragen oder zumindest sein eigenes, aber mit der Kiste und den Büchern hatte er da leider ganz im Wörtlichen Sinne alle Hände voll zu tun, sodass Rei den Transport der Speisen übernahm.<br>„Ist dieser Platz akzeptabel?" fragte sie, in der Nähe eines Tisches inne haltend.  
>Shinji nickte, worauf sie sogleich die Tabletts abstellte, wobei sie Shinji Gelegenheit ließ, ihre Kiste neben dem einzelnen Tischbein abzustellen.<br>Vielleicht hätte er sie noch kurz auf dem Tisch gelassen, wenn er gewusst hätte, das Reis nächste Aktion daraus bestehen würde, ihr Medikamentenkästchen daraus zu entnehmen, fast schon einen ganzen Berg aus Pillen, Kapseln und Tabletten daraus hervorzuholen und diese einer nach der anderen routiniert herunterzuschlucken, jeweils begleitet von einem guten Schluck Mineralwasser.  
>Trotzdem – außer den Pillen hatte sie da noch ein richtiges Sandwich auf ihrem Teller.<br>Auch, wenn er nicht wusste, welcher Laune des Schicksals er dieses Glück zu verdanken hatte, es sah ganz so aus, als würde er doch noch dazu kommen, wirklich mit Ayanami Essen zu gehen, (Sei es nun ein Date oder kein Date) und bei diesem Gedanken sah er sich fast schon wieder in der Lage, aufrichtig zu lächeln. Ach, was hieß hier fast.  
>Zu irgendeiner Art von Konversation kam es nicht, aber das hatte er auch nicht wirklich erwartet – Er kannte Rei ja, hätte er Wert auf große Eloquenz gelegt, wäre er mit einem anderen Mädchen hier. Es wäre ohnehin nicht fair, etwas zu verlangen, was er selbst nicht hatte. Nein, so, wie es jetzt war, war es genau richtig.<br>Das hier war mehr, als er je zu hoffen geglaubt hatte.  
>Date hin oder her, hätte man ihm noch vor sechs Wochen erzählt, dass es innerhalb dieses Zeitraums mit einem Mädchen an einem Tisch sitzen würde, er hätte dem Betreffenden akutes Gagasein diagnostiziert.<br>Es war richtig niedlich, Rei dabei zuzusehen, wie sie in ein Sandwich hineinbiss – Sie hatte eine eigentümliche Art, es festzuhalten.  
>Über seine Beobachtungen hinweg vergaß er beinahe ein paar Male, dass er ja noch selbst einen Teller zu leeren hatte – Das eine Mal, dass sie deshalb bei ihm nachfragte, war der einzige Satz, der den systematischen Verzehr ihrer Speisen unterbrach, ansonsten blieb sie still, und auch Shinji fiel nicht ein, was er hätte sagen können, bis sie schließlich fertig war und ihre Tasse auf ihren Teller stellte – wenn sie nun aufstand um das Tablett wegzubringen, würde das das Ende des potentiell existenten Dates bedeuten, und das kam ihm nicht wirklich wie ein passender Abschluss vor… Andererseits, was war an der ganzen Angelegenheit schon „passend" gewesen? Sie saßen in einer Cafeteria, und er hatte noch nicht einmal ein Geschenk mitgebracht… oder halt, vielleicht hatte er das – Die Tüte mit den Büchern lag immer noch über der Kiste mit Reis Besitz. Eigentlich waren sie ja für Mayumi gedacht gewesen, aber er bezweifelte, dass er jemals dazu kommen würde, sie ihr zu geben.<br>Einem Mädchen ein Geschenk zu geben, dass für ein anderes bestimmt gewesen war, war sicherlich einer dieser kardinalen Fehler, derer Asuka ihn bisweilen anklagte wenn sie sich darüber ausließ, wie weit er doch davon entfernt sei, ein richtiger Gentleman zu sein, doch Rei wusste ja nichts vom ursprünglichen Verwendungszweck der Printmedien – Okay, dass ließ ihn jetzt klingen wie einen hinterlistigen Bastard. Aber… es war besser, als die Bücher in einer Evke seines Zimmers verstauben zu lassen, oder (zum wiederholtem Male) gar kein Geschenk zu haben, oder? Nur für den Fall, dass das hier doch irgendwie ein Date war.  
>Also los.<br>„Uhm… Ayanami?"  
>„Ja?"<br>„Ich… ich habe da etwas für dich, was… ich dir gerne geben würde…"  
>„Wieso?"<br>Die Rückfrage hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet, schließlich hatte man geschenkten Gäulen für gewöhnlich nichts ins Maul zu blicken, aber sie traf dennoch haarscharf in seine bereits vorhandenen Unsicherheiten bezüglich der „Umleitung" des Geschenks.  
>„Uh ich… ich habe oft gesehen, wie du, na ja, Bücher liest, und deshalb dachte ich das… das es dir gefallen würde wenn… du halt noch mehr Bücher zum lesen hättest…"<br>Okay, das klang jetzt ziemlich holprig, selbst für seine Verhältnisse.  
>Es erschien ihm als die sinnvollste Möglichkeit für seine nächste Handlung, zu hoffen, dass der Umschlag mit den Büchern für sich selbst sprechen würde, und somit das schaffen würde, wozu er selbst nicht in der Lage gewesen war.<br>Rei riss das braune Papier noch in dem Moment auf, in dem es bei ihren blassen Händen ankam, und zum Vorschein kamen ein Fantasywälzer und ein etwas schlankerer Liebesroman – Er hatte bei der Auswahl der Bücher nach etwas gesucht, das Mayumi gefallen würde, und nun, wo er sie das erste Mal seit ihrem Erwerb im Laden wiedersah, hatte er so seine Zweifel daran, dass sie auch das richtige für Rei waren – wären sie von anfang an für sie bestimmt gewesen, hätte er wohl etwas anderes ausgesucht.  
>„Ich… ich habe den Besitzer des Ladens gefragt was… was bei den Mädchen gerade beliebt ist…" erklärte er, sich ebenso vor sich selbst rechtfertigend wie vor Rei, obwohl er nicht hätte sagen können, ob letzteres nötig war – er wurde aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck einfach nicht schlau; Am ehesten glaubte er, eine tiefe Nachdenklichkeit zu erkennen.<br>„Tut mir leid, wenn es dir nicht gefällt… vielleicht hätte ich eher etwas uh, anderes holen sollen, vielleicht ein Sachbuch oder so, du… liest ja immer diesen ganzen wissenschaftlichen Kram…"  
>Sie drehte eines der Bücher um, um den Text auf dem Buchrücken zu inspizieren, zeigte aber sonst keine Anzeichen dafür, ob sie sich nun freute oder nicht.<br>„Weißt du… vielleicht… vielleicht wäre das ja eine Idee."  
>„Wofür?"<br>„Na, du hast doch vorgestern gesagt, dass… das du noch nicht weißt, was du später einmal werden willst. Vielleicht… vielleicht könntest du ja Wissenschaftlerin werden, du… scheinst dich ja dafür zu interessieren, und du bist auch nicht gerade schlecht in der Schule… Vater würde es sicher auch toll finden, wenn du ihm nacheifern würdest…-"  
>Hatte er diesen Satz mit einem freundlichen, ermutigendem Lächeln begonnen, so stand er an dessen Ende plötzlich sichtbar geknickt da, als sei ihm mit einem Mal der Lutscher vor der Nase weggezogen wurden.<br>Die drastische Änderung in Haltung und Gesichtsausdruck blieb selbst von Rei nicht unbemerkt, auch, wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie deswegen tun sollte.  
>„Was ist?"<br>„Ach nichts ich… ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob mein Vater sich wohl mehr für mich interessieren würde, wenn ich auch Ahnung von solchem Zeug hätte…" Er lächelte wieder, dieses Mal voller Selbstironie, eine bizarre Mischung von Anzeichen, die eigentlich der Freude zugeordnet waren, und solchen, die von tiefer Verzweiflung zeugte, welche Rei sichtlich verwirrte und Prozesse in ihr hervorrief, mit denen sie wenig anfangen konnte.  
>„Ich… ich bekomme ja nicht mal das bisschen Biologie und Mathematik aus der Schule hin, es ist… kein Wunder, das Vater lieber mit dir zusammen ist… mit mir hat er ja eigentlich gar nichts gemeinsam, obwohl ich sein Sohn bin… Ich muss schon eine ziemliche Enttäuschung gewesen sein… Meine Eltern waren beide Wissenschaftler, und ich bin trotzdem so ein Trottel…"<br>Jetzt zeigte Rei eine leichte Reaktion, die das Third Child malwieder nicht einzuordnen vermochte. „Beide?"  
>„Ja, meine Mutter auch… Ich dachte, dass wüsstest du. Hat Vater dir nichts über sie erzählt?"<br>Keine Antwort.  
>„Das hätte ich mir fast denken können…" Jetzt begann ein Hauch von Zorn in der Stimme des EVA-Piloten mitzuschwingen – Natürlich. Sein Vater hatte ja alles, was an seine Mutter erinnert, weggeworfen, all ihre Sachen, all ihre Bilder, alle gemeinsamen Erinnerungen, und natürlich auch den gemeinsamen Sohn – Alles unterscheidungslos im hohen Bogen zum Fenster hinaus!<br>Als ob sie nie irgendetwas miteinander zu tun gehabt hätten.  
>Sein Vater hatte wohl nichts davon noch nützlich gefunden, nachdem seine Mutter nicht mehr da war, um es zu benutzen – Ein Bedürfnis, sich an sie zu erinnern, schien der gegenwärtige Leiter von NERV jedenfalls nicht gehabt zu haben… Er hätte doch wenigstens etwas für Shinji übrig lassen können, ein paar Fotoalben, irgendeine Sammlung, irgendwelche winzigen Trivialitäten die ihm einen Eindruck davon vermitteln können würden, was für eine Person diese Mutter, deren Gesicht er sich kaum noch vor Augen führen konnte, eigentlich gewesen war. Aber das der ältere Ikari sich nicht um die Wünsche und Hoffnungen seines Sohnes scherte, das war ja nichts Neues.<br>Er war vor sehr kurzer Zeit ja aufs deutlichste daran erinnert worden.  
>„Wie… war ihr Name?" wollte Rei wissen.<br>Na toll. Nicht einmal das hatte sein Vater erwähnt. Die Frage traf Shinji wie ein Messerstich, verdeutlichte ihm, wie sehr seine Mutter, und damit auch er selbst für seinen Vater Angelegenheiten zu sein schienen, welche dieser schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatten.  
>Da nichts davon Reis Schuld war, gab er ihr trotz der Wut, die sich in ihm aufbaute, die Antwort die sie verdiente: „Es war Yui. Ikari Yui."<br>Was das blauhaarige Mädchen als nächstes tat, sollte Shinji zutiefst überraschen – Er hatte einiges erwartet, am ehesten Stille oder irgendein Kommentar, der seinen Vater verteidigen sollte. Nicht zu den in Betracht gezogenen Möglichkeiten gehörte, dass sie nach ihrer Kiste griff und einen weiteren Gegenstand hervorholte, der ihm zuvor vermutlich nicht aufgefallen war, weil er unter den Kleidern verborgen gewesen war: Ein weiteres Buch, eines ihrer üblichen wissenschaftlichen Lektüren, dieses Mal eines über metaphysische Biologie, was auch immer das sein sollte.  
>Das Third Child bekam jedoch schnell eine ungefähre Ahnung von den Gründen für diese Handlung, als er den Namen der Autorin erspähte, auch, wenn er es nicht wagte, die offensichtliche Frage zu stellen, bevor Rei es tat: „Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass das dieselbe Ikari Yui ist, die diesen Text verfasst hat?"<br>Shinji konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten, und er schämte sich dafür, dass er es nicht konnte.  
>„Kann ich mal sehen?"<br>Rei überließ ihm das Buch.  
>Er schlug es auf, einfach mitten drin, auf einer zufälligen Seite, ohne zuvor das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu konsultieren; Er wollte nur einen groben Eindruck davon, worum es darin ging. Was er antraf war dicht gepackter, kleingedruckter Text, ein Fachausdruck nach dem nächsten; In einem normalen Text hätte man vielleicht aus dem Kontext ableiten können was ein- oder zwei dieser Worte bedeuteten, aber alles, was an Kontext da war, war selbst ein Wald aus fachlichen Termini, die Verben, die Adjektive, die Nomen, Subjekte, Objekte und Prädikate. Das einzige, was er in diesem Text in irgendeiner Form erkannte waren die Artikel, Präpositionen, und natürlich „Hauptbahnhof."<br>Was er da vor sich hatte war zweifellos anspruchsvolle Fortgeschrittenenliteratur, und die Positionierung eines roten Selbstklebezettels zeigte an, dass Rei schon ein gutes Drittel davon bewältigt zu haben schien – Er würde das wohl in seinem ganzen Leben nicht fertigbringen, selbst dann nicht, wenn er mit der Schule fertig werden sollte, was bei dem gefährlichen Leben, dass er zurzeit führte, alles andere als eine Selbstverständlichkeit war.  
>Es war so lächerlich Ironisch – Sein Leben lang hatte er sich gewünscht, irgendetwas zu fassen zu bekommen, das mit seiner Mutter zu tun hatte, und jetzt, wo er ein zwei9fellos wichtiges Stück ihres Lebens direkt in seinen eigenen Händen hielt, das ihm wesentlich mehr über sie verraten konnte als zum Beispiel ein einfaches Bild, konnte er nichts damit anfangen.<br>„Ich verstehe es nicht… Ich verstehe gar nichts davon… Ich weiß es auch nicht… das hier könnte genauso gut das einzige sein, das meine Mutter in dieser Welt zurückgelassen hat, und ich verstehe es nicht…"  
>Resigniert klappte Shinji das Buch zu und gab es an Rei zurück.<br>Er fühlte sich zutiefst frustriert, als wenn er jemanden komplett enttäuscht hätte.  
>Vermutlich hatte er das auch, nicht nur seinen Vater, sondern auch seine Mutter.<br>„Das stimmt nicht."  
>„Eh…?"<br>„Du selbst bist doch auch etwas, dass sie in dieser Welt zurückgelassen hat, oder etwa nicht?"  
>„Es ist… sehr nett von dir, dass zu sagen, Rei…"<br>Sie konnte nicht sehen, warum. Sie hatte ihn einfach nur auf einen simplen Fakt aufmerksam gemacht.  
>Aber es war sicherlich als positiv einzustufen dass er nach ihrem Einwand etwas weniger verzweifelt wirkte. Es war ihr unangenehm, ihn so zu sehen… es erfüllte sie mit einer Art Drang, den sie nicht verstand. Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, war das schon lange so gewesen. Vielleicht war es ja der Wunsch, zu machen, dass das aufhört, dass er nicht mehr unglücklich sein sollte.<br>Sie wollte ihn sicherlich nicht unglücklich erleben – und das machte nur Sinn, zumal er ihr bei ihrer ersten Begegnung zur Hilfe geeilt war und seit dem oft etwas gezeigt hatte, dass sie mittlerweile als Sorge zu erkennen vermochte.  
>Es hatte sie von Anfang an verwirrt, dass er sich all diese Sorgen machte, wenn sie einfach nur ihre Aufgabe erfüllte, aber im Nachhinein fügte sich alles zusammen… Er schien… auch nicht zu wollen, dass sie unglücklich war, und viel darüber nachzudenken.<br>Wenn das der Parameter war, nachdem er urteilte, würde sie die scheinbare Sinnfreiheit seiner stetigen Sorgen noch einmal evaluieren müssen…  
>War sie denn unglücklich, so, insgesamt betrachtet?<br>Sie hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht oder dieser Frage auch nur besondere Bedeutung zugemessen. Bis jetzt erschien es kaum besondere Wichtigkeit an sich zu tragen – Es hatte wenig mit ihrer Aufgabe als Evapilotin oder den Plänen des Commanders zu tun…  
>Und in die andere Richtung hin betrachtet, war sie Glücklich?<br>Wohl eher nicht, das hätte sie sicherlich gemerkt.  
>Sie war sicherlich glücklich gewesen, als das Third Child auf dem Futagoyama ihre Hand genommen hatte… Und als der Commander sie gerettet hatte.<br>Wenn sie mit einem von ihnen zusammen war, war sie sicherlich weniger unglücklich als sonst.  
>Wenn sie nun auch einen Weg finden könnte, damit Shinji weniger unglücklich war…<br>Ah. Nach kurzem Nachdenken hatte sie einen Einfall.  
>„…Der Commander sagt, sein Befinden sei nicht anders als sonst auch."<br>„…Was?"  
>„Da du dich oft danach erkundigst, habe ich ihn gefragt, und das war seine Antwort."<br>Sie hatte ihm doch hoffentlich nicht gesagt, dass er nach ihm gefragt hatte, oder?  
>Und… hatte es Rückfragen gegeben? Über ihn, über sein Leben, sein eigenes Befinden…?<br>Er könnte sie natürlich fragen, aber wollte er eine Antwort, von der er praktisch sicher wusste, dass sie „nein" lauten wollte, überhaupt hören?  
>Rei war nicht der Typ, der ihm so etwas schönreden würde, wenn sie antworten würde, dann mit der Brutalität der ganzen Wahrheit.<br>„Ich schätze das… ist gut…"  
>Er fühlte sich versucht, zu fragen, worüber sie mit seinem Vater noch so geredet hatte, aber das ging ihn nun wirklich nichts an, also sah er zu, dass er das Gesprächsthema wechselte.<br>„Jedenfalls, wenn dir die Bücher nicht gefallen, kann ich dir auch die Quittung geben, falls du sie umtauschen willst… es gibt da einen kleinen Buchladen in der Nähe der Schule, gleich bei der großen Straße mit dieser Überführung… Ich weiß nicht, ob du den kennst, aber wenn nicht dann… wäre das halt vielleicht ein netter Ort wo du dich, uh, nach der Schule auch mal nach interessanten Büchern umschauen kannst… Vielleicht kannst du meinem Vater ja demnächst ein Buch ausleihen statt immer nur umgekehrt… Und, ich glaube nur ein paar Läden weiter gibt es auch einen DVD-Verleih, wenn du mal etwas, uh, moderneres probieren willst…"

Auf dem Weg zurück zu Reis Apartment lagen die Bücher, die Shinji erworben hatte, in der Kiste statt darauf, wobei sie ihre Funktion, den restlichen Inhalt der Kiste zu verbergen, dennoch zufriedenstellend erfüllten. Es kam nicht zu weiteren Gesprächen; Versunken in Grübeleien über seinen Vater wusste Shinji die Stille zu schätzen; Auf den Sturm aus gutgemeinten Fragen den er zum Beispiel von Misato zu „befürchten" hätte, wenn sie statt Rei an seiner Seite wäre, konnte er zurzeit verzichten… ihm war nicht wirklich nach Unterhaltung und Aufmunterungsversuche hätten alles vermutlich noch schlimmer gemacht, aber er war doch froh, dass er nicht alleine war, dass jemand hier war, der einfach nur still an seiner Seite bleiben würde.  
>Je näher sie ihrer verlassenen Plattenbausiedlung kamen, desto weniger seiner Gedanken kreisten um die tristen Umstände seines Lebens, während er proportional dazu mehr Zeit damit verbrachte, Rei zu betrachten, pausenlos, unentwegt, einfach an den kleinen Details ihres Bewegungsablaufs hängend, oder irgendwelchen klitzekleinen, aus der Reihe tanzenden Haarsträhnen.<br>Er wäre beinahe bereit gewesen, etwas zu sagen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er bereit sein musste – Eines war zum anderen gekommen und sie waren bereits dabei, die Treppe zu besteigen, an deren Ende die Tür lag, die das First Child zumindest bis morgen in der Schule vor seinen Blicken verbergen sollte.  
>Ehe er sich versah, stand er schon an ihrer Türschwelle und war im Begriff, ihr die Kiste zurück zu geben.<br>Wenn er etwas sagen wollte, dann jetzt.  
>Noch vor wenigen Wochen wäre er jetzt einfach gegangen, und hätte sich über all die zahllosen Möglichkeiten, die er verpasst haben könnte, nach allen Regeln der Kunst den Kopf zerbrochen, aber er wusste, dass er tagelang keine Ruhe finden würde, wenn er jetzt schwieg…<br>Er war auf das schlimmste gefasst, aber wie viel schlimmer, als es gegenwärtig war, konnte es schon werden.  
>„Uhm ich schätze das, uh, das es jetzt Zeit wird, dass wir uns verabschieden…"<br>Er schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, auch wenn man bei ihr nicht ganz sicher gehen konnte…  
>„Aber vorher würde ich dich gerne noch etwas fragen…"<br>Sie schien auf die Frage zu warten.  
>„Uhm, also, nicht dass… dass ich mich nicht darüber gefreut hätte, aber warum genau wolltest du eigentlich mit mir was essen gehen?"<br>Na toll. Hundert Minuspunkte für den Kandidaten. Was war das denn eben für eine Frage gewesen? Das, wonach er sich gerade erkundigt hatte, war sicher wieder eines dieser Dinge, die offensichtlich sein sollten, ihm aber immer wieder entglitten…  
>Er konnte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was sie sich jetzt wohl von ihm denken musste – Sie machte ihm eine kleine Freude, und er meckerte da noch rum. Vielleicht sollte das ganze ja doch ein Date sein, und er hatte ihr gerade offen gelegt, dass er das nicht im Geringsten verstanden hatte.<br>Doch jetzt, wo er dabei versagt hatte, blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als auf ihre Antwort zu warten. Wenn sie vorhatte, eine zu geben, dann brauchte sie jedenfalls ein wenig Zeit, um sie sich zu überlegen.  
>„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du unzufrieden damit warst, dass ich bei unserem letzten gemeinsamen Besuch in der Cafeteria nicht an der Mahlzeit teilgenommen hatte."<br>Dan… hatte sie es getan, weil sie dachte, dass er es will, nicht, weil sie selbst es wollte?  
>„An diesem Tag war es nicht möglich. Dr. Akagi wollte mich später an diesem Tag untersuchen, und sie hatte explizit verlangt, dass meine letzte Mahlzeit zu diesem Zeitpunkt mindestens drei Stunden zurück liegen sollte… Aber heute war es in Ordnung."<br>Sie war also… kurz danach bei Dr. Akagi gewesen?  
>Unwillkürlich musste Shinji an den Berg aus Pillen denken, den sie in der Cafeteria geschluckt hatte – wofür die wohl alle gewesen waren? Sie fehlte ja auch ganz schon häufig in der Schule… Was es wohl war, das mit ihr nicht in Ordnung war?<br>Nachzufragen käme ihm unhöflich vor, es ging ihm ja auch nichts an… Trotzdem fragte er sich, warum man Rei zu alledem noch zwang, in EVA 00 zu steigen und Kämpfe zu führen, die ihren empfindlichen Körper noch weiter zerstören würden… war die Fähigkeit, diese monströsen Kampfmaschinen zu steuern, so selten, das man alle möglichen Testkandidaten verwenden musste, selbst, wenn sie in solch einem Zustand waren?  
>Das hier war wirklich ein Krieg…<br>Wenig hätte er von dem finsteren Geheimnis ahnen können, das seine Fragen hätte beantworten können… Ihm fehlte wohl der Antrieb, der nötig gewesen wäre, um allen Anzeichen nachzugehen und die Antworten zu suchen. Aber vielleicht war er ja gerade deshalb dazu in der Lage, dort ein schützenswertes Mädchen zu erkennen, wo die meisten anderen immer nur ein Werkzeug gesehen hatten.  
>„Also dann, ich… ich wird dann mal gehen, bevor sich Misato-san noch fragt, wo ich so lange bleibe…."<br>„Keine Sorge, du hast keine Sanktionen zu befürchten. Der Commander selbst hat gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn wir uns treffen."  
>„W-Was…?"<br>Dass er bei NERV ihr Boss war, hieß nicht, dass sein Vater über jede Kleinigkeit von Misatos privaten informiert war, aber das war nicht der Punkt.  
>(Auch, wenn ihm viel, viel Später der Gedanke kommen würde, dass sie die Einflusssphäre des Commanders hier deshalb so überschätzt hatte, weil sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte, der Grad an Kontrolle, den er über sie selbst hatte, sei das normalste von der Welt… Sie hatte noch wenig anderes gekannt.)<br>„Er hat davon erfahren, dass du mich vor dem Aktivierungstest mit EVA 00 aufgesucht hast, sich nach unseren gemeinsamen Interaktionen erkundigt, und dass dann gesagt."  
>„Und d-du hast ihm alles erzählt!"<br>„Seine Nachfragen waren nicht detailiert."  
>Das Third Child atmete erleichtert aus.<br>„Aber er hat wirklich… danach gefragt, also, auch nach mir? Und er… hatte nichts dagegen?"  
>„Ja."<p>

„You looove the way I look at you/  
>While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
>you take away   
>when I give in   
>MY LIFE, MY PRIDE is BROOOOOKEN"<br>Die Kopfhörer etwas lauter gestellt habend, als es ein gut informierter Ohrenarzt wohl gutgeheißen hätte, starrte das Third Child von seinem Bett aus auf den üblichen Fleck und erlaubte dem schnellen Klang der Gitarren, seine Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu waschen, und die vielen Fragen und Zweifel, die an jeden davon gebunden waren.  
>Sein Vater… hatte nach ihm gefragt, genauso, wie er Rei immer nach ihm fragte…<br>Nein. Falsch. Er hatte danach gefragt, mit wem sich Rei herumtrieb, weil er sich für Rei interessierte. Wäre jemand anders gekommen, um Rei zu sehen, dann hätte er nach dieser anderen Person gefragt…  
>Andererseits… hatte der Leiter von NERV ihn scheinbar als präsentablen Umgang für seine geschätzte Pflegetochter eingestuft, und es hieß ja immer, dass Männer angeblich so wählerisch beim Umgang ihrer Kinder sein sollten… Hieß das etwa, dass sein Vater eine gute Meinung von ihm hatte…? Konnte es sein…?<br>Andererseits… hatte er nie irgendwelches Interesse bezüglich seines eigenen Freundeskreises gezeigt – Es würde ihn sehr wundern, wenn er überhaupt wusste, das Touji, Kensuke und Nagato existieren, und auch Asuka war für ihn vermutlich nur „Die Pilotin von Einheit 02"…  
>Halt, war das überhaupt richtig so, das Second Child zu seinem Freundeskreis dazuzuzählen?<br>Er würde es sicher gerne tun, aber ob sie das genau so sehen würde…?  
>Oder war es nicht eher so, dass sie ihn nur „tolerierte", weil sie eben zusammenleben und arbeiten mussten…? Vor einer Weile hätte er diese Frage schnell beantworten können, doch jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher…<br>Das hätte ein Grund zur Freude sein sollen, aber in der Praxis machte es alles nur noch Komplizierter.  
>Als er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie ihn einfach nur hasste, hatte er zumindest eine ungefähre Ahnung davon, was er tun und erwarten sollte…<p>

Was das Third Child nicht wusste war, das seine blauhaarige Kollegin zu dieser Zeit etwa der gleichen Beschäftigung nachging, wie er auch.  
>Auch sie lag in Gedanken versunken in ihrem Bett, auch wenn sie nicht die Decke anstarrte, sondern die fahle Mondscheibe, die sich durch den Spalt in ihrem Vorhang gut erkennen ließ, zumal sie das einzige Licht war, welches ihr düsteres, farbloses Apartment jemals erhellt hatte.<br>Von ihrem Bett aus konnte sie gut ihre Bücher und die Brille des Commanders erkennen, welche sie absichtlich so hingestellt hatte, dass sie im Gunstbereich des Lichtes liegen würde.  
>Dieses Buch war also von der Frau des Commanders geschrieben worden…<br>Sie konnte sich denken, dass er einmal eine Frau gehabt haben musste, da es für gewöhnlich zwei Menschen brauchte, um einen Sohn zu produzieren, aber selbst über den Sohn hatte sie nichts gewusst, bis er hier bei NERV aufgetaucht war.  
>Der Commander hatte ihr nie etwas davon erzählt… aber sie verstand nicht ganz, wieso sie das bedrückend fand, begriff nicht, dass sie fürchtete, nur ein kleines, unbedeutender Teil seiner Arbeit zu sein… es machte eigentlich Sinn, dass er ihr nichts davon erzählen sollte, warum auch? Sie hatte ihn nie danach gefragt, und es war für ihre Aufgabe auch nicht relevant…<br>Wieso sollte es sie dann also stören…?  
>Sie hatte es nie zuvor bemerkt, dass sie so etwas störte…<br>Und diese andere Frage, die sie sich nie vorher gestellt hatte, war sie eigentlich glückich?  
>Jetzt, wo sie alleine war, konnte sie es nicht so richtig sagen.<br>Die meiste Zeit über… fühlte sie eigentlich nicht besonders viel und selbst wenn hatte sie es immer vorbeiziehen lassen, da es nie wichtig gewesen war.  
>Es machte keinen Unterschied… Solange sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllte und weiterhin „funktionierte", machte nichts einen Unterschied, nicht einmal, ob sie da war, oder nicht…<br>Wenn sie starb, konnte man sie ersetzen.  
>Falls sie denn überhaupt je wirklich lebendig gewesen war…<br>War sie nicht eher ein Objekt, das nur eine Zeitlang so tat, als sei sie lebendig, bis der Plan in die nächste Stufe überging, und es war nicht einmal eine besonders gute Illusion…  
>Es brauchte Dr. Akagis ganzes Wissen und Können, um die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, und selbst dann sah sie nicht aus wie alle anderen und verstand sie auch nicht besonders gut.<br>Das, was jene, die wirklich lebten, als wichtige Komponentes des Lebens bezeichnen würden, zog meistens einfach nur an ihr vorbei, und je näher der Tag der Prophezeihung kam, umso mehr spürte sie, wie sie dabei war, zu verschwinden…  
>Und dann kam es über sie, in Wasserfällen und Tsunamis, Verzweiflung, Schmerz und Einsamkeit, vermischt mit einer unmenschlichen Sehnsucht nach dem Nichts, die selbst ihr Angst machen, fremdartigen Gedanken, do grundverschieden von allem, was sie kannte, dass kein menschliches Wesen sie hätte nachvollziehen können, eine überirdische Melodie, die sachte zu ihrer Quelle locken zu wollen schien, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, wo diese war, die ihren Namen rief und ihr weismachen wollte, dass sie eigentlich ganz wo anders hingehörte… Sie wollte sich an ihrem selbst und ihrem Leben festkrallen, aber alles, was sie hatte, waren vage lügen und blutbespritze Bettlaken, ein verblasster, farbloser Traum von jemandem, den sie nicht kannte, der eines fernen Tages kommen würde, um ihre Seele zurückzufordern.<br>Sie konnte es nicht erkennen oder erklären, also konnte sie auch nichts dagegen tun.  
>Sie konnte nicht darüber sprechen oder deswegen weinen, alles, was ihr übrig blieb, war dazuliegen und die Wirkung der schmerzlichen Gefühle mit entfernter Neugier zu betrachten.<br>Bis jetzt hatte sie es ertragen, in dem sie sich an ihren Verbindungen festgekrallt hatte, an ihrer Aufgabe, an Commander Ikari. Das alles, das alles war real – Eva 00, das düstere Labor in den Tiefen des NERV-Hauptquartiers, Wasser und Mondschein… das war es, was sie zudem gemacht hatte, was sie war, was all ihre Handlungen definierte, nicht irgendein ferner Eindruck einer fernen Stimme.  
>Das konnte doch nicht alles eine Lüge sein…<br>Nein, die Zeit, die sie heute mit dem Third Child geteilt hatte, konnte unmöglich eine Lüge sein. Alle ihre gemeinsamen Erinnerungen fühlten sich so real an, warm, aus dem diffusen Nebel ihrer bisherigen Existenz hervorbrechend. Diese Momente gehörte nur ihr, Rei Ayanami, und niemandem sonst, keinem der Bausteine, aus denen ihre unnatürliche Existenz zusammengesetzt worden war. Es war so selten, dass sie etwas miteinander zu tun hatte, er schien so weit, weit weg von ihr zu existieren...  
>Sie brauchte einen Beweis, eine konkrete Sache, die sie in ihren Händen halten und betasten konnte, um sich zu versichert, dass das alles existiert hatte…<br>Für gewöhnlich war es die Brille des Commanders, welche diese oder eine ähnliche Funktion erfüllte – Heute aber strebten ihre geisterhaften Hände nach etwas anderem – Es war eines der Bücher, die das Third Child ihr dagelassen hatte, das dünnere von Beiden.  
>Die meisten Menschen hätte die Buchstaben in dieser Finsternis kaum erkannt, aber Rei war ausreichend an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass sie den Text gerade ausreichend lesen konnte – Was hieß, dass sie auch keinen Grund sah, das Licht anzumachen, da es ohnehin zweifelhaft war, ob dieses noch funktionierte.<br>Auch Bequelichkeit war kein Konzept, mit dem sie vertraut war, sodass sie neben der kommode stehen blieb und in dieser Position mit dem Lesen begann, obwohl sie eigentlich einen Stuhl besaß, den sie sich ans Fenster hätte schieben können.  
>Seltsam.<br>Die Symptome, welche die Erzählerin des Buches beim Anblick eines männlichen Mitschülers beschrieb, schienen den eigenartigen Empfindungen zu ähneln, die sie selbst in Shinji's Gegenwart hatte. Bis her hatte sie diesen wenig Bedeutung zugemessen, weil sie ihre Arbeit nicht nennenswert beeinträchtigt hatten – Es gab immer irgendetwas in ihrem Körper, dass nicht ganz funktionierte, wie es sollte, und wenn die Fehlfunktionen ein größeres Problem wären, würde sich Dr. Akagi bei ihrer nächsten Wartungssitzung darum kümmern.  
>Umso mehr wunderte es Rei, dass die Protagonistin des Buches diesen Anzeichen sehr große Priorität zuzuweisen schien, und sie als Anzeichen dafür sah, dass sie und deren Auslöser füreinander bestimmt waren. War sie selbst für Ikari-kun bestimmt?<br>Nein, das konnte es nicht sein, sie wusste selbst, wofür sie bestimmt war (Das Auslösen des Third Impact), und das hatte mit Ikari-kun recht wenig zu tun. Dennoch, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, dass dieser Symptomkomplex ernsthafte Konsequenzen ankündigen könnte, konnte es nicht schaden, Informationen darüber zu haben.  
>Um ein Problem, wenn denn eines bestand, erkennen und lösen zu können, brauchte man wissen über seine Natur. Entschlossen dieses zu erwerben, und auch ein stückweit von ehrlicher Neugier motiviert, blätterte Rei auf die Nächte Seite…<p>

Die Schleier der Nacht führten das Third Child wieder in diesen vertrauten und doch fremden, dunklen Musiksaal zurück, wo sich ähnlich wie letztes Mal ein neues Mitglied zu der Versammlung gewährleistete.  
>Dieses Mal war es Rei, die mit einer Bratsche im Gepäck den Raum betrat und an ihm und Asuka vorbei zu einem dritten, wie aus dem nichts erschienenen Klappstuhl hinüberschritt.<br>Wie in der Realität auch konnte er nicht anders, als sie unentwegt tief fasziniert zu betrachten, auch, wenn es nur aus der Ferne war; Er hatte sie natürlich bei ihrem Auftauchen gegrüßt, aber eine Antwort darauf hatte er gar nicht erst erwartet – Asuka hingegen fand deren Ausbleiben entweder äußerst belustigt, oder fühlte sich einfach nur genötigt, ihre allgemeine Unzufriedenheit mit der Tatsache, dass Rei existierte, mit einem hohen Kichern zum Ausdruck zu bringen.  
>Wenn es Rei etwas ausmachte, ausgelacht zu werden, dann ließ sie es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken, als sie begann, ihrem Instrument seine wundersamen Klänge zu entlocken…<p>

Dann war also alles vorbei, und das normale Leben ging weiter.  
>Zurück in die Schule – Ayanamis Platz war wieder besetzt, der von Asuka wie üblich von anderen Mädchen umschwärmt, und dort, wo Mayumi gesessen hatte, war wieder ein leerer Platz – Er war nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, sich von ihr zu verabschieden…<br>Irgendwie hatte er ihr das geschuldet – Er wusste selbst, dass es nicht schön sein konnte, eine Stadt zu verlassen, ohne dass irgendjemand da war, um einen zu verabschieden, auch, wenn sie nur für kurze Zeit hier gelebt hatte…  
>Aber es ließ sich nun einmal nichts mehr daran machen – Er hatte heute Morgen noch bei Misato nachgefragt, aber seine Befürchtungen hatten sich bestätigt: Sie war bereits aus dem NERV-Krankenhaus entlassen worden, er wusste nicht, wo er sie sonst noch hätte treffen können – wer weiß, vielleicht hatte sie die Stadt ja bereits verlassen<br>Aber es konnte nun mal nicht alles perfekt sein – Alles in allem war die Bilanz doch relativ gut: Er hatte ihr mehrmals das Leben gerettet, ihr viele neue schöne Erfahrungen nahebracht und wichtige Dinge über das Leben erzählt, die ihm dabei selbst erst wirklich klar geworden waren.  
>Wo auch immer sie jetzt hingehen würde, es würde ihr dort besser gehen als jemand zuvor.<br>Also würde es nicht so sein, als ob das alles hier niemals geschehen wäre, auch, wenn sie sich niemals wiedersehen würde.  
>Seine Mühen waren nicht vergebens gewesen.<br>Kostengünstig war der Sieg nicht gewesen – ein großes Stück der Stadt lag noch in Trümmern, und auch, wenn Misato einen aktiven Versuch unternommen hatte, ihn von Zeitungen und Nachrichtensendungen fernzuhalten, sickerte es trotzdem zu ihm durch, das unzählige Leute ihre Arbeit und ihre Wohnung verloren hatten – Er konnte es auch so sehen, schon daran, dass das Klassenzimmer auch ohne Mayumis Abwesenheit ein gutes Drittel leerer geworden war…  
>Asuka hatte ihm auf dem Weg in der Schule damit in den Ohren gelegen, das Hikari gestern darüber deprimiert gewesen sei, das eine alte Sandkastenfreundin von ihr wegziehen musste – Das Second Child gab an, die Klassensprecherin gestern Nachmittag ausgiebig getröstet hatte, (Was ihn wohl davor rettete, darüber ausgefragt zu werden, wo er die ganze Zeit über gewesen war – Er war kein besonders guter Lügner, und Asuka hätte nicht lange gebraucht, um zu erraten, dass er Zeit mit Ayanami verbracht hatte, was sie garantiert als persönliche Beleidigung aufgefasst hätte) eine Beschäftigung, bei der er sich den abweisenden Rotschopf nicht vorstellen konnte… Andererseits hatte er in den letzten Tagen gesehen, dass sie in manchen Belangen durchaus ganz wie ein normales Mädchen sein konnte, und normale Mädchen sahen es oft als ihre heilige Pflicht, ihren besten Freundinnen zur Seite zu stehen… Wenn Asuka jemanden also als Freund akzeptiert hatte… konnte sie vielleicht auch richtig freundlich sein, nicht nur auf eine oberflächliche, den schönen Schein wahrende Art und Weise, sondern mit echtem Einfühlungsvermögen…<br>Das war… ermutigend.  
>Auch, wenn wohl noch viel Zeit vergehen würde, bis er zu diesem auserwähltem Kreis gehören dürfte…<br>So oder so, Leute hatten wegziehen müssen, und er, der Wächter dieser Stadt, fühlte sich natürlich mit der Frage konfrontiert, ob er das alles hätte verhindern können.  
>Aber wenigsten waren all diese Leute nur weggezogen und nicht tot.<br>Es hätte alles noch sehr, sehr viel schlimmer kommen können…  
>Alles in allem hatte er durchaus Grund zur Freude und sogar zu ein wenig Stolz.<br>Er hatte noch viel, viel Schlimmeres verhindert.  
>Dementsprechend zeigte er der Person, die sich seinem Sitzplatz mit zögerlichen Schritten näherte, ein gutgelauntes Lächeln, auch, wenn ihn deren Identität überraschte.<br>Er hatte schon an den Schrittgeräuschen, die ihn überhaupt erst auf seinen Besuch aufmerksam gemacht hatten, gemerkt, dass er keiner der „üblichen Verdächtigen" sein konnte – Die Personen, die seinen Platz am ehesten aufsuchen würden, genauer gesagt, Touji, Kensuke und Asuka, würden wesentlich direkter hierhin marschieren.  
>Nun hätte er aber eher mit Nagato oder sogar Ayanami gerechnet, als mit dem Mädchen, dass er dann tatsächlich vor sich sah, als er von seinem halb verzehrten Pausensnack aufschaute: Hikari die Klassensprecherin.<br>„Uh, hallo Horaki-san. Was führt dich her?"  
>„Ich… nun, ich wollte Yamagishi-san zum Bahnhof begleiten, weil ich nicht wollte, dass sie ganz allein dahingeht… und wollte dich fragen, ob du mitkommen willst. Du warst doch mit ihr befreundet, oder?"<br>„Ja, das… das stimmt."  
>„Gut dann… kannst du bitte mitkommen? Yamagishi-san würde sich sicher freuen, dich zu sehen und außerdem würde ich ungerne allein hingehen, weil… na ja, ich bin gestern erst mit Ryoko-chan dorthin gegangen…"<br>„Deine… Freundin die weggezogen ist, richtig? Shikinami hat mir davon erzählt."  
>„Ja… also… würdest du vielleicht gerne mitkommen?"<br>Das brauchte sie ihn nicht zweimal zu fragen.  
>Es war eine Gelegenheit, von der er nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte, eine letzte Chance, sich ordentlich von Mayumi zu verabschieden, wie sie es verdient hatte – jetzt, wo Hikari dabei sein würde, gab es keine große Chance mehr, dass etwas …passieren würde, aber das war sowieso nicht das wichtige.<br>Hauptsache, er war da.

„Ich finde es übrigens sehr nett von dir, dass du mit mir mitkommst, Ikari-kun."  
>„Ach, uh… gern geschehen. Auch, wenn es mich wundert, dass du nicht mit Shikinami hingegangen bist…"<br>„Das wäre keine gute Idee… Ich befürchte, dass Asuka ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf Yamagishi-san ist…"  
>„Eifersüchtig? Shikinami? Auf Yamagishi-san? Wegen was denn…?"<br>„Hast du es denn nicht gemerkt?  
>„Was denn gemerkt?"<br>„Versprich mir, dass du Asuka nichts von dem sagst, was ich dir jetzt sage."  
>„Okay."<br>„Ich glaube, sie mag dich."  
>„Wer? Yamagishi-san?"<br>„Sie vielleicht auch, aber eigentlich meinte ich Asuka."  
>„W-was…? H-Hat sie dir das gesagt…?"<br>„Natürlich nicht. Als ob ich so etwas Vertrauliches einfach ausplappern würde. Aber ich bin ihre beste Freundin. Ich merke sowas."  
>„Bist du dir sicher… das du da nicht etwas falsch verstanden hast…? Sei mir nicht böse, aber Shikinami kann mich gerade mal so ausstehen… Sie zieht mich dauernd auf und beklagt sich immer über alles, was ich tue... auch, wenn ich mir oft wünsche, dass es nicht so wäre.<br>Sie, Ayanami und ich sind die einzigen EVA-Piloten auf der ganzen, weiten Welt… Es ist wirklich schade, dass wir uns nicht alle verstehen können…"  
>„Hast du noch nie den Spruch „Was sich neckt, das liebt sich" gehört? Asuka mag es nicht zugeben wollen, weil sie eine sehr stolze Person ist, aber eigentlich bedeutest du ihr sehr viel…"<br>„M-Meinst du…?"  
>„Das meine ich nicht nur, ich bin mir sicher… und deshalb… ist es wichtig, dass du eine Entscheidung triffst und dazu stehst."<br>„Eine Entscheidung…?"  
>„Wenn du Asukas Gefühle erwiderst, musst du zu ihr stehen, wenn du das nicht tust, musst du ihr das klar sagen. Du darfst sie auf keinen Fall an der Nase herumführen, hörst du? Asuka ist meine beste Freundin… wenn du sie also unglücklich machst, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun, okay? Du musst wissen, Asuka ist sicher eine starke Person, aber sie hat auch ihre empfindlichen Seiten. Gerade ich als ihre Freundin weiß das sehr gut… Einmal, an einem Tag, an dem sie schlecht drauf war, hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie als kleines Kind miterlebt hat, wie ihr Vater ihre Mutter betrogen hat und dann seine Liebhaberin geheiratet hat, die dann Asukas Stiefmutter wurde."<br>„W-Was…? Wirklich…? Ich hatte gehört, dass sie eine Stiefmutter hatte, und zu ihr und ihrem Vater kein gutes Verhältnis hatte, aber… Ich dachte, dass ihr Vater einfach nur neu geheiratet hat, nachdem ihre richtige Mutter gestorben ist…"  
>„Nein, so war das nicht. Ihr Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen."<br>„Aber wenn das so ist… warum ist Shikinami dann nicht zu ihrer richtigen Mutter gezogen?"  
>„Ich weiß nicht." Gab Hikari zu. „Sie redet nicht viel über sie. Aber der Punkt ist, das Asuka den Komplex in ihrem Kopf hat, dass ihre Mutter nie die Liebe eines Mannes bekommen hat…<br>Weißt du, für ein Mädchen ist die eigene Mutter das erste Beispiel für Weiblichkeit, dass sie zu sehen bekommt, und das, woran sie ihr Konzept ihrer eigenen Weiblichkeit hernimmt. Und wenn man mitansehen muss, wie die eigene Mutter schlecht behandelt wird, bekommt man als Mädchen Angst, dass man selbst schlecht behandelt werden könnte, weil man ein Mädchen ist… man nimmt das sehr persönlich. Daher kommt es zum Beispiel auch, dass Frauen, deren Mütter geschlagen wurden, oft selbst an solche Typen geraten – Sie verbinden das mit Weiblichkeit… Manche versuchen auch, sich wie Amazonen zu benehmen und ihre eigene Weiblichkeit abzulehnen, weil sie denken, dass es das war, was ihrer Mutter Schmerzen bereitet hat, und haben dann Schwierigkeiten, einem Mann zu vertrauen…  
>Verstehst du, worauf ich hinaus will?<br>Was ich dir zu erklären versuche ist… Asuka hat schreckliche Angst, von einem Jungen hintergangen zu werden, wie sie es bei ihrer Mutter mitterlebt hat… Das wäre wirklich ihr aller schlimmster Albtraum. Also fang nur etwas mit ihr an, wenn du es auch wirklich ehrlich meinst."  
>„Ich… ich weiß, ich kenne Shikinami nicht so gut wie du, aber ich lebe schon seit Wochen mit ihr zusammen, und ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet sie solche Komplexe haben könnte…"<br>„Vielleicht… Aber die wichtige Frage hier ist: Was fühlst du für Asuka?"  
>„Ich… ich weiß nicht…"<br>„Habe ich dir nicht eben gesagt, dass du Klartext reden sollst…? Entweder du liebst sie wirklich, oder du tust es nicht."  
>„Ich… ich weiß es wirklich nicht… ich meine, ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich liebt… Sie nennt mich ja nicht einmal beim Namen… Und warum auch…? Ich meine, was hat so jemand wie ich so einem tollen Mädchen wie Asuka schon zu bieten? Wir haben auch gar nichts gemeinsam…"<br>„Das war nicht das, was ich gefragt habe."  
>„Ich weiß aber… ganz egal was ich nun von ihr denke ich… ich glaube nicht, dass das klappen kann… ich meine, Asuka liebt doch Kaji-san…"<br>„Sag ihr nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe aber…" Sie lächelte. „Nach dem, was sie mir über ihn erzählt hat, ist er doppelt so alt wie sie. Das wird nichts…"  
>„Ob das nun was wird oder nicht, es bleibt dass sie in jemand ganz anderen verliebt ist, als mich. In jemanden, der wohl das genau Gegenteil von mir ist…"<br>„Oh sicher, Asuka hätte gerne einen obercoolen Freund mit dem sie angeben kann, aber das ist nur eine Schwärmerei… Sie mag seine ganze Coolness und die Bartstoppeln, nicht ihn selbst. Ich denke, dass sie ihn eher als eine Art Vaterersatz sieht. Er ist schließlich ihre einzige erwachsene männliche Bezugsperson. "  
>„Vaterersatz…? So klang das gestern Morgen aber nicht…."<br>Hikari seufzte zwar, aber ihr Lächeln verschwand nicht.  
>„Na ja, denk über das, was wir heute beredet haben, einfach mal nach, okay? Trotzdem… Warum Asuka immer so viel über dich meckert, kann ich nicht ganz verstehen…"<br>„Uhm… was meinst du…?"  
>„Zuerst dachte ich, du seist wirklich der Idiot, als den sie dich immer beschreibt, aber jetzt merke ich, dass du ganz schon sensibel sein kannst, wenn man dich erst mal kennt… Wie kommt es, dass so jemand wie du sich mit solchen Einfaltspinseln wie Aida und Suzuhara herumtreibt?"<br>„Ich finde sie… eigentlich gar nicht einfältig…"  
>„Hm. Ich schätze, man muss sie nur richtig kennen lernen, hm? Ja ich… ich habe in letzter Zeit den Eindruck, dass du da gar nicht so unrecht haben könntest…"<p>

„Ich finde es… richtig nett von euch, dass ihr mich hierher begleitet habt…"  
>„Paperlapap." Entgegnete Hikari. „Das gehört doch zu meinen Pflichten als Klassensprecherin. Außerdem wäre es doch furchtbar, wenn du hier ganz allein warten müsstest…"<br>Wie viele andere, die die Stadt vormals verlassen hatten, erwartete Mayumi ihren Zug am selben Bahnhof, der vor einer langen, langen Zeit einmal Shinjis Scheideweg gewesen war – Er konnte die Reste der düsteren Erinnerungen, welche von der Luft und dem Beton der Gebäude aufgezogen war, noch etwas spüren, sah diese jedoch nur als Ansporn, um diesen Ort mit besseren Erinnerungen zu füllen.  
>„Es… es ist schon fast Zeit…" begann Mayumi, etwas verlegen, aber zweifellos glücklich – Sie schien nicht ganz zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte, welche Worte es würdig waren, an eine Person gerichtet zu werden, die ihr Leben von Grund auf verändert hatte.<br>„Na dann… auf Wiedersehen. Pass gut auf dich auf." Bot Hikari an.  
>„Ja… ihr ebenfalls. Und entschuldigt bitte für all den Kummer, den ich euch bereitet habe…"<br>„Du hast dich… schon wieder entschuldigt." Merkte das Third Child an, lächelnd, weil am Ende alles gut gegangen war, aber doch etwas ergriffen davon, dass sich ihre Wege nun trennen würden.  
>„Vielleicht… werden wir uns ja irgendwann einmal wiedersehen…" begann Mayumi, während der Zug an ihr vorbei in das Gleis fuhr und ihr langes, glänzendes Haar durch den Fahrtwind in Bewegung versetzte.<br>„Aber ich will dass du weißt dass… dich zu sehen und kennen zu lernen mir für die Zukunft sehr viel Mut gemacht hast… und ich möchte gerne… dass du die Zeit mit mir genauso in Erinnerung behältst, Shinji-kun."  
>„Du hast… meinen Vornamen gesagt…"<br>„Oh, e-entschuldigung…!"  
>„…Schon wieder. Ist schon okay."<br>„W-Wir werden uns sicher wiedersehen!" setzte sie hastig hinzu, als sie merkte, dass sich die Zugtür soeben hinter ihr geöffnet hatte.  
>„Sicher werden wir das. Solange wir alle noch am Leben sind, ist das immer eine Möglichkeit, oder…?"<br>„Natürlich."  
>Und dann stieg sie ein und die Tür schloss sich vor ihren Füßen. Statt gleich nach einem Sitzplatz zu suchen, blieb sie zunächst hinter der Tür stehen, um ihnen beiden nun vorherigen Mitschülern durch das darin befindliche, kleine Fenster hindurch zuzuwinken, bis der Zug vollends an den beiden vorbeigerauscht war, und alle beteiligten mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln zurückließ.<br>Ja… Solange sie alle noch am Leben waren, war so einiges noch möglich…

So kam es, das Yamagishi Mayumi kaum, das sie überhaupt hineingetreten war, wieder aus seinem Leben verschwunden war… Aber nicht, ohne, dass sie beide tiefe Spuren ineinander hinterlassen hatten, die sowohl sich selbst als auch einander vieles beigebracht hatten.  
>Er glaubte, dass er mit dieser Zukunft, die Misato beschrieben hatte, nun viel mehr anfangen konnte… Seine Probleme waren noch weit davon entfernt, alle gelöst zu sein, aber er begann zu ahnen, wo er suchen musste, um die „Puzzleteile" zu finden, die ihm für die Lösung noch fehlten.<br>Und da war noch etwas, das Mayumi ihm dagelassen hatte – Auch, wenn sich das Schulfest nie ereignet hatte, so blieben ihm doch die einst dafür bestimmten CDs, bespielt mit Mayumis Stimme und somit gewissermaßen einen kleinen Teil von ihr enthaltend.  
>Ein treffenderes Andenken für ihre gemeinsame Zeit hätte es wohl nicht geben können. Neben der CD hatte Kensuke das Ganze auch noch als MP-3 Datei auf seinem Rechner, aber das alles half wenig, wenn sein Haupt-Berieselungsgerät noch mit Kassetten lief.<br>Zum Glück war ihm schon vor einer ganzen Weile einen alten CD-Spieler zwischen Misatos vielfältigem Krimskrams aufgefallen, sodass er jetzt wusste, wo er diesen finden konnte.  
>Ursprünglich war die Musik als Hintergrundbegleitung gedacht, um ihm das Erledigen des heutigen Abwaschs zu versüßen, aber schon bald, nachdem er den Play-Knopf gedrückt hatte, war er schon viel mehr mit musikhören beschäftigt als mit Abwaschen.<br>Mayumi hatte wirklich eine tolle Stimme, und der Text war ebenfalls wunderschön… er fragte sich, ob sie wohl an ihn gedacht hatte, als sie das gesungen hatte.  
>Dieses Lied allein war, nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage in seiner Bedeutung gestärkt, an sich schon genug, um ihm die Tränchen in die Augen zu treiben, aber die Möglichkeit, dass er der Adressat sein könnte, tat auch ihr übliches.<br>So oder so, das Geschirr wartete, also wurde es Zeit, dass er sich mal die Seife griff und –  
>Knirsch. Die Tür wurde lautstark aufgerissen, zweifellos mit der Absicht, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen – Das konnte schon einmal nichts Gutes heißen… nein, er wusste ziemlich genau, was das hieß, oder genauer, wen es ankündigte.<br>„Was ist denn das für eine Schnulzmusik?"  
>Sich zu ihr umzudrehen, und sei es nur, um etwas zu entgegnen, war ein tödlicher Fehler.<br>„Oooch." Asuka kicherte. „Was auch immer es ist, es scheint für dich ja schon zu hart zu sein. Hat dir eigentlich schon einmal jemand etwas gesagt, das Männer nicht zu heulen haben?"  
>Seine instinktiv erste Handlung wäre es gewesen, sich zu entschuldigen, doch da seine Aufmerksamkeit für ebendiese Art von Satz durch den kürzlichen Abschied von Mayumi etwas geschärft war, hielt er die Worte auf, bevor sie seinen Mund verließen, wohl wissend, welchen „Dank" er sich damit einhandeln würde.<br>Also machte er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe: „…Sag mir nicht, dass ich mich dafür jetzt entschuldigen soll!"  
>„Pah! Weichei!" giftete der Rotschopf zurück, den Raum ebenso schnell verlassend, wie sie ihn betreten hatte.<br>Da ließ sie sich mal dazu herab, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, und er nahm das gleich als Anlass, pappig zu werden. Er verstand aber auch gar nichts.  
>Für all ihre gnädigen Angebote, ihre großzügige Geduld, ihre lächerliche Offensichtlichkeit war er schlicht und ergreifend voll und ganz taub.<br>Sie sollte diese Zeitverschwendung auf zwei Beinen wirklich ein für alle Male aufgeben.  
>Ärgerlich grummelnd und irgendwo innendrin wohl auch ein Stückweit verletzt, auch, wenn sie etwas mehr Zeit gebraucht hätte, um letzteres wirklich zu merken, marschierte sie beinahe über den halben Flur – Und blieb dann stehen, fast schon schockiert über das, was sie soeben leichtfertig übersehen, nun aber umso verblüffter begriff.<br>Ungläubig ließ sie das, was sie gerade gehört hatte, noch einmal in ihrem Kopf Revue passieren: „…Sag mir nicht, dass ich mich dafür jetzt entschuldigen soll!"  
>Sie würde es natürlich nicht tun, schließlich war sie es, die ihn überhaupt dazu aufgefordert hatte. Ob er nun wirklich vorhatte, sich dauerhaft zu ändern, oder (was ihr wesentlich wahrscheinlicher erschien) einfach nur glaubte, sie so beeindrucken zu können, ihre Worte waren nicht ganz auf taube Ohren gestoßen…<br>Sie würde eine ganze Weile brauchen, um sich für das offen sichtbare, merklich echte Lächeln zu vergeben, das ihr Gesicht in diesem Augenblick strahlen ließ wie das von Moses, als dieser vom Glanze des Allmächtigen berührt vom Berg Sinai herab kam.  
>Das verrückte war, dass sie einen Moment lang direkt zurück in die Küche rennen wollte, doch ihr Stolz wollte ihr das nicht erlauben.<br>Er war doch selber schuld, wenn er seinen Sinneswandel nicht klarer ausdrücken konnte.  
>Und daran, dass er zweifellos ein Weichei war, hielt sie weiterhin fest.<br>Trotzdem, jetzt schimpfend in ihr Zimmer zu stampfen erschien ihr nicht mehr halb so attraktiv wie noch in der Sekunde zuvor.  
>Um ihre extreme Paranoia bezüglich aller Anzeichen von Schwäche zufrieden zu stellen, tat sie es trotzdem, riss die Tür ihres Zimmers auf, und knallte sie zu, ohne sie durchschritten zu haben, um dann auf Zehenspitzen zu der noch offenen Küchentür hinzutapsen, als sei der Flur ein Mienenfeld, und sich dann so lässig und desinteressiert wie möglich wirkend an den zugeschobenen Teil der Schiebetür lehnend, nur minimal in die Richtung schielend, aus der sie Musik, typische Küchengeräusche und gelegentliches Seufzen vernahm, sich nicht die Mühe machend, gegen ihr dünne Grinsen und das damit einhergehende Gefühl der Zufriedenheit anzukämpfen.<br>Die Augen zu schließen, um sich auf die Geräusche zu konzentrieren, die vom Objekt ihrer Begierde produziert wurden, wäre wohl schon zu viel des guten gewesen, aber sie konnte auch schon gut erahnen, was er machte.  
>„Na, was haben denn hier?"<br>Diese verflixte Misato – Langsam hegte Asuka den Verdacht, dass sie in einem Früheren Leben einmal so etwas wie ein Ninja gewesen sein musste.  
>Hätte sie sie nicht gezwungen, alles lautstark abzustreiten und sich am Ende doch in ihr Zimmer zu verziehen, um sich frustriert ihrem Gameboy zuzuwenden, wäre sie vielleicht dazu gekommen, diesen Trottel zu fragen, ob sie ihm irgendwie helfen konnte.<p>

Der nächste Neuzugang in dem metaphysischen Musiksaal hatte einen Kontrabass dabei, und kündigte sich durch ein lautes „Hallihallo!" an, wobei sie die Türen weit aufriss und den Lichtkegel, der die im Halbdunkel liegenden Stühle erhellte, ein gutes Stück verbreiterte, wobei sie Shinji etwas blendete, sodass dieser die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengen und sich die Arme vors Gesicht halten musste.  
>„Wer bist du denn?" verlangte Asuka ärgerlich zu wissen.<br>„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich eingeladen zu haben! Kommt in diesem Stück denn überhaupt ein Kontrabass vor?"  
>„Ich weiß nicht…" antwortete der Neuzugang mit der roten Plastikbrille, sich nachdenklich am Kinn kratzend. „Wir werden wohl improvisieren müssen."<p>

„Aber…" fragte Shinji, während er seiner Mitbewohnerin den fertig abgewaschenen Teller zum Abtrocknen und einräumen reichte.  
>Um ihre Würde zu wahren, hatte sie immerhin sichergestellt, dass er den Teil der Aufgabe übernahm, der die Möglichkeit enthielt, mit glibberigen Essensresten in Kontakt zu kommen. „Ich dachte, du hasst es, mit mir zusammen zu sein…"<br>„Versteh mich nicht falsch, es treibt mich wirklich zur Weißglut, wenn du dich wie ein Idiot aufführst, aber wenn du es nicht tust… macht es mir eigentlich nichts aus.  
>…Warum heulst du blödes Weichei denn jetzt schonwieder? Bist du so gerührt?"<p>

„Hier. Das ist für sie, Commander."  
>Sie hielt ihm den braunen Umschlag mit ihren ausgestreckten, blassen Ärmchen hin, auf eine bizarre Art und Weise, die ihn unangenehm an einen zweijährigen Shinj erinnerte, wie er ihm stolz seine ersten, mit groben Wachsmalern gekritzelten Bilder präsentiert hatte.<br>„Was ist das…?"  
>„Wissenschaftliche Zeitschriften. Einige der neusten Publikationen auf den für das Projekt relevanten Fachgebieten. Ich hoffe, dass sie Ihnen nützlich sein werden."<br>„Das werden sie sicherlich. Aber ich hätte sie mir sowieso besorgt… wieso hast du das gemacht?"  
>Es war ungewöhnlich für sie, aus ihrer eigenen Initiative heraus zu handeln, was den Verdacht aufdrängte, dass die Idee gar nicht ihre eigene war.<br>„Ikari-kun hat es vorgeschlagen. Er meinte, dass es ihnen vielleicht gefallen würde. War das, was ich getan habe, nicht in Ordnung…?"  
>„Keinesfalls." Versicherte er, den Umschlag aus ihren Händen entnehmend und direkt aufreißend.<br>Es war nur, dass ihm der Anblick viel bekannter vorkam, als er es verkraften konnte.

„Hier, für dich, Rokubungi-kun!"  
>Sie hatte ihre Arme auf exakt dieselbe Art und Weise gehalten; Ihre waren vielleicht etwas weniger hell, und es war auch ein wenig mehr Fleisch auf ihnen, aber die Unterschiede waren äußerst geringfügig.<br>Ihr Haar war ein winziges bisschen länger und spaltete sich an ihrer Stirn auf, statt hineinzufallen, und die Farben waren anders, warmes Schokobraun und geheimnisvolles Grün, scheinend als ob sie zwei lebende Juwelen in ihren Augenhöhlen, schimmernde Smaragde, die ein Lächeln dekorierten, dass ihm wie der Frühling selbst erschien.  
>Er glaubte nicht, dass diese Welt jemals wieder solche strahlenden Farben zu bieten hatte wie unter diesem Sonnenschein, dessen Wärme sie mit ihm geteilt hatte.<br>Es war nicht mehr das kleinste Fünkchen Wärme übrig, seitdem sie nicht mehr hier war.  
>Sie war sehr jung gewesen, damals, eigentlich zu jung, um irgendetwas an einer Universität verloren zu haben, und natürlich viel, viel zu jung für ihn, aber er hatte es schon lange, lange zuvor aufgegeben, sich um solche Dinge zu kümmern.<br>Sie hatte etwas Verspieltes an sich, ihr ganz privates Vergnügen darüber, dass sie allein das Privileg hatte, ihn so zu sehen, ohne sein verschlagenes Grinsen, oder den finsteren, gefühlsarmen Ausdruck, der schon so manchem das Fürchten gelehrt hatte, sondern verlegen und unbeholfen, nicht wissend, wie er auf diese freundliche Geste reagieren sollte, weil er in seinem Leben nicht besonders viele davon empfangen durfte.  
>„Na, du hast du gesagt, dass du dir von seinem Stipendium kaum deine Miete leisten kannst, und ich würde den Gedanken nicht aushalten, wenn du hungern müsstest, um dir diese ganzen Bücher leisten zu können."<br>„Ich zahle das zurück. Mein nächster Zahltag ist in zwei Wochen."  
>Er begriff nicht, warum sie gekichert hatte, aber er wusste, dass er ihrem Blick damals einfach ausgewichen war, wohl wissend, dass er unwürdig war, in ihrem Dunstkreis zu schweben.<br>„Entschuldigung, wenn ich-"  
>„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, und du brauchst das auch nicht zurückzuzahlen. Es würde mir völlig reichen, wenn du mal dass hier probieren würdest."<br>Ihr Lächeln, von ihren spielerisch an ihren Mundwinkeln ziehenden Zeigefingern begleitet, die wohl eine Art „Anleitung" darstellen sollten. Das und diese Bücher, das waren die allerersten Dinge, die irgendjemand für ihn und ihn allein besorgt hatte.

„Du solltest dich nicht mit mir herumtreiben… Alle sagen, dass ich schlechter Umgang bin und nur hinter dem Geld deiner Sponsoren her bin…"  
>Sein raubtierhaftes, selbstironisches Grinsen verzerrte sein hartes Gesicht.<br>„Wirklich, du solltest auf Fuyutsuki hören."  
>„Ich denke, dass ich erwachsen genug bin, um selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe."<p>

Völlig überkommen ließ er fallen, was auch immer er in diesem Moment in seinen Händen gehalten hatte – Vermutlich war es sowieso unwichtig gewesen, er konnte sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, was es gewesen war, nur daran, dass Fuyutsuki sich am nächsten Tag darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass er es zerdeppert hatte.  
>Es war einfach nicht mehr wichtig gewesen, als er seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte, voller Leidenschaft, mit äußerster Hingabe, den Tod wesentlich weniger fürchtend als die Möglichkeit, dass er irgendetwas falsch machen könnte.<br>Es hätte wohl anders herum sein sollen, gerade, wenn man seine nicht unbeeindruckende Statur betrachtete, aber am Ende war er es, der sich in ihre Umarmung fallen ließ, nachdem er die Herrschaft über seine rasch erweichten Knie verloren hatte.  
>So konnte er nicht anders, als vor ihr zu knien, und sein Gesicht in der Unterseite ihrer Brust zu vergraben, während sie ihm sanft über den Kopf streichelte.<br>Wie sollte er es ausdrücken, dieses Gefühl, dass so viel intensiver war, als alles, was er vorher gekannt hatte, dass ihn so vollkommen übernommen hatte, dass nicht mehr viel anderes von ihm übrig war, um sich davon abzuheben und ihm zu erlauben, es zu beschreiben.  
>„Ich liebe dich auch… Ich will dich so sehr, dass es mich zerreißt… Ich will dich, jedes kleinste bisschen von dir, selbst die widerlichsten Seiten von dir, selbst die tiefen deines Wahnsinns und deine wildesten Träume… Ich würde für dich töten, weißt du das…? Ich könnte es dir jetzt gleich beweisen, wenn du es willst… Ich meine es ernst, sei vorsichtig, was du mich fragst… ich kann nicht nein zu dir sagen, und es macht mich jetzt schon rasend, dass ich vor dir sterben muss…"<br>Der Griff seiner Hände festigte sich, er krallte sich regelrecht in den weißen Kittel krallend , der ihn von ihrer Haut trennte. Es war zu viel… Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er ein Sünder war, aber allein, das es ihm erlaubt war, hier zu sein, ihren Busen zu seiner Ruhestätte machen zu dürfen, wo er umgeben war von ihrer Wärme und ihrem Duft, hätte genug sein können, um ihn in den Himmel zu senden; Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde sein Herz sicherlich einfach aufhören, zu schlagen, weil es nicht gewohnt war, solche Glückseligkeit zu empfinden, weil das mehr war, als es zu ertragen gebaut war, mehr, als irdischen Wesen vergönnt sein sollte… Wenn er nicht aufpasste, dann würde ihr bloßes Licht den unwürdigen Dreck, der seinen Körper, seinen Geist und seine Seele bildete, läutern und reinigen, bis nicht mehr das kleinste Fünkchen davon übrig war.  
>Wenn er nicht sehr, sehr vorsichtig war, würde er den Rest seines Lebens in ihrer Umarmung verbringen, weil nichts anderes auf dieser Erde ihn jemals interessieren könnte, nachdem er diese Art von Perfektion miterlebt hatte.<br>„Freilich… wenn ich dann sterben würde… würde ich dich am liebsten mit zu mir in die Hölle reißen… ich will dich keinem anderen lassen…"  
>„Und was ist…" fragte sie, fürsorglich eine aus der Reihe Tanzende Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht zupfend. „Wenn ich zuerst sterbe? Dies sind gefährliche Zeiten… Glaub nicht, das SEELE dabei zögern wird, mich aus dem Weg zu räumen, nur, weil meine Eltern und viele meiner anderen Verwandten Mitglieder sind."<br>Der bloße Gedanke war Folter… er schlang seine Arme noch fester um sie, als hinge sein Leben davon ab und von nichts sonst.  
>„Das steht völlig außer Frage! Ich würde dir natürlich auf der Stelle folgen… natürlich nicht, nach dem von den Verantwortlichen Teile das Tageslicht erblickt haben, die nie dafür bestimmt waren…"<br>„Ach du meine Güte… Das klingt nach einer ganz schönen Sauerrei… Sieht so aus, als müsste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen, damit ich niemals sterbe…"  
>Doch ihm war nicht nach Scherzen zu mute, und um das klar zu machen, brauchte er nichts weiter zu tun, als seine Augen zu öffnen und sie aus tiefen höhlen heraus fest anzusehen, fordernd, beinahe schon befehlend, und glitzernd mit wildem Wahn, die ganze Hässlichkeit seiner schwarzen Seele vor ihr offen legend, sein gieriges Herz, sein unstillbares Verlangen und seine unendliche Hilflosigkeit, die Art, wie er ihr völlig ausgeliefert war, wie alles, was er war an dem einzelnen Faden ihrer Antwort hing, als würde sie allein darüber bestimmen, ob die Erde sich weiter drehte, die Sonne weiter schien und die Uhren weiterhin tickten.<br>„Heirate mich."  
>Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung.<br>„Ich meine es. Heirate mich."  
>Und sie hatte einfach nur genickt, als sei es das natürlichste in der Welt, ohne auch nur eine Planck-Zeit darauf zu verwenden, ihre Entscheidung anzuzweifeln, oder auch nur zu überlegen.<p>

„Willst du mal dran horchen, Gendo…? Kannst du schon den Herzschlag des Kleinen hören?"  
>„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt etwas höre…"<br>„Und kannst du seine kleinen Tritte spüren…?"  
>„Ich fürchte nicht, nein…"<br>„Er ist wohl ein wohlerzogener junger Mann, und will es sich nicht gleich mit seinem alten Herrn verderben, indem er ihm einen Tritt versetzt." Sie lachte.  
>„Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht eine junge Dame ist…?"<br>„Nein, es ist ein Junge. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. …Hast du dich etwa schon auf ein Mädchen gefreut?"  
>„Es ist ohnehin nur nebensächlich… Es tut mir Leid… Du hast dir dieses Kind so sehr gewünscht, und ich stelle mich schon als miserabler Vater heraus, bevor es überhaupt auf der Welt ist… Du bereust sicher, dass du dich mit jemandem wie mir eingelassen hast…"<br>„Sag bitte nicht solche traurigen Dinge… Ich glaube kaum, dass ein „miserabler Vater" sich solche Sorgen darum machen würde, etwas falsch zu machen… Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon alles gut werden… Du musst nur ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in dich selbst haben."  
>Sie nahm seine Hand, worauf er ihre unaufgefordert mit Küssen übersäte.<br>„Vergiss nicht, dass ich auch noch da sein werde."

Der letze Musikant, der noch fehlte, war ein hochgewachsener Junge mit silbernen Haaren und einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
>"Du bist SPÄT!" meckerte Asuka.<br>"Tschuldigung..." gab er zurück, Asuka's Feindseligkeit nicht erwidernd.  
>"Wollen wir anfangen?"<p>

_  
>(1)Der Song, den sich Shinji am Ende reinzieht, ist „Points of authority" von Linkin Park. Erschien mir grad passend.<br>(2) Eine Bratsche, auch bezeichnet als Viola, ist ein Streichinstrument, das etwas größer als eine Geige und etwas kleiner als ein Cello ist  
>(3) Auch, wenn es vermutlich noch eine ganze Weile dauern wird, könnt ihr euch schon mal auf Kapitel 21: [Die Frucht der Erkenntnis] freuen, wo es dann ein Stückchen mit der Handlung der Serie weitergehen wird.<p> 


	38. 21: Im Wandel

21: [Im Wandel]

I feel you  
>Your eyes staring from behind<br>I know you  
>Your type, playing with my mind<p>

One more time  
>I don't think so<br>One more time, messed up  
>I don't think so<br>Once again,  
>I have to hold it back<br>Once again, passion  
>I have to hold it back<p>

Hold back, don't let  
>Anybody near me<br>I want to forget, never relive  
>I push you back,<br>Sorry, but I can't  
>Before I engage, I want to revive<p>

I feel you  
>Getting closer to my heart<br>When you leave -  
>I am letting down my guard<p>

Psy'Aviah, 'Attract/Reject'

In den nächsten Tagen nahmen einige Ereignisse, die sich für jene mit aufmerksamen Geistern schon eine Weile angebahnt, vor nicht all zu langer Zeit aber dennoch kaum möglich erschienen wären, stillschweigend unbemerkt und doch ganz offensichtlich den Lauf, den sie immer zu nehmen bestimmt waren, sich stetig dem Punkt nähernd, an dem es für sie unmöglich sein würde, weiterhin lautlos zu bleiben.

-

„Ich brauche keine Eltern, keine Freunde, und schon gar keine Kerle.  
>Im Grunde ist doch sowieso jeder allein."<p>

-

ICH WILL DIR ABSCHEULICHE DINGE ANTUN

Als Asuka begann, sich zunächst fast nur „Spaßeshalber" für die Aufmerksamkeit des Third Child zu interessieren, hatte sie eigentlich gedacht, dass es eine Angelegenheit von wenigen Minuten sein würde… Sie hatte von sich eigentlich geglaubt, attraktiver zu sein all die kleinen Fische, die dieses Papasöhnchen jemals an Land ziehen können würde und das er so simpel und hormongesteuert, wie er war, sicherlich nicht nein sagen würde…  
>Aber spätestens der Vorfall mit dieser Brillenschlange neulich hatte sie gelehrt, dass dem nicht so war.<br>Sie konnte nicht mehr leugnen, dass es doch tatsächlich eine reale Möglichkeit war, dass dieser Idiot ihr ausgespannt werden könnte – Die Brillenschlange war weg, aber das galt leider nicht für dieses First Child – Also eins war schon einmal klar:  
>Das bedeutet Krieg!<br>Es gab keinen Wettstreit, den sie je verlieren würde, ob es nun um den besten Synchronwert ging, darum, in der Schule das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins zu sein oder darum, wer dieses dämliche Third Child abschleppen würde – Oh ja, sie würde es ihnen allen zeigen!  
>Das hatte sie schon immer so gemacht!<p>

-

WAS IST FÜR MICH WICHTIG?

„Shikinami Asuka? Ah! Das ist dieses unheimlich coole Mädchen aus der A-Klasse! Ah, ich wünschte, dass ich eines Tages so sein könnte, wie sie!"

„Alle wollen entweder mit ihr zusammen sein oder in ihrer Haut stecken."

„Sie ist sowas von cool – Keine Frage, sie ist genau die Person, die man auf die Einladungsliste einer Party setzen muss, wenn man will, das da was abgeht!"

„Sie hat diese… exotische Schönheit, diese kühle Perfektion, die du niemals erreichen wird – Kurz gesagt, sie ist die Sorte von Mädchen, die dir die harte Wahrheir beibringt, dass es immer jemanden geben wird, der besserist als du. Und so einen Menschen trifft jeder früher oder später… einen Menschen, von dem man kaum glauben kann, dass es sie wirklich gibt… Es gibt manche, die soetwas nicht vertragen, und vor Neid kochend nach einem Fehler suchen, aber sie werden keinen finden: Shikinami Asuka Langley ist absolut perfekt."

„Ich habe versucht, ihre Gunst zu gewinnen, aber ich schätze, dass sie letzten Endes nichts mehr schätzt als ihre Unabhängigkeit… Sie gehört zu absolut niemandem, und es gibt niemand, dem sie ganz und gar gehören könnte."

„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie es geschafft hat, das Herz des Schulschwarms Shinji Ikari an sich zu reißen – Wie gesagt, es sind nur Gerüchte, und die Beiden würden es vermutlich ohne zu zögern verneinen, wenn man sie danach fragen würde, aber es macht Sinn, schließlich sind sie beide EVA-Piloten. Wenn irgendjemand anderes sich Ikari geschnappt hätte, hätte ich es ihr vermutlich ziemlich übel genommen, aber wenn es jemand ist, der so perfekt ist wie Asuka…war es wohl von Beginn an hoffnungslos… Die Zwei sind einfach in einer ganz anderen Liga…."  
>„Aber ich weiß nicht, auch, wenn er bei den Mädchen so beliebt ist, erschien mir Ikari-kun immer so ein ernsthafter, freundlicher, sensibler Typ zu sein – Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er auf Shikinami steht… ich meine, alle sagen immer, dass sie so perfekt ist, aber ich habe gehört, dass sie auch richtig eklig sein kann – wenn jemand gemobbt wird, dann ist sie immer ganz vorne mit dabei!"<br>„Ach hör doch damit auf. Du bist doch bloß eifersüchtig, dass du ihn selbst nicht abbekommen hast – oder glaubst du eher diesem irren Gerücht, dass er sich für Ayanami interessiert?"  
>„Ayanami? Die Ayanami? Wer hat denn das in die Welt gesetzt, sollte dass mal ein Aprilscherz sein?"<p>

Ja, wenn ich vorrangehe, werden sie mit mir lachen und kichern, aber keine von ihnen hat auch nur die geringste Ahnung. Wenn sie nur wüssten, wenn ich nur einen Moment lang meine Schwäche zeigen würde, würden sie über mich herfallen wie die Geier. Ich treibe andere in die Ecke, weil ich nicht selbst diejenige sein will, die keinen Ausweg sieht. So ist das halt, Fressen oder gefressen werden.  
>Ich bin nicht dumm.<br>Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich im Grunde völlig allein bin.  
>Deshalb brauche ich mir soetwas wie Eltern oder Freunde gar nicht erst zuzulegen, es bringt eh nichts.<br>Du kannst nur so schnell rennen, wie der der vor dir herläuft, also musst du die schnellste von allen sein, wenn du nicht willst, das der große böse Wolf ein Stück aus deinem Arsch herraus beißt.

„Shikinami Asuka? Das ist wohl die Sorte von Mensch, die schon von Geburt an dafür bestimmt ist, Erfolg zu haben… Sie ist intelligent, attraktiv, sportlich, gut in der Schule, spricht vier Sprachen, und der unbestreitbare Klassenschwarm Nr. 1!"

LÜGE  
>VERSCHWEIGEN<br>FASSADE  
>FALSCH<br>OBERFLÄCHLICH  
>WAHRES SELBST<br>ABLEHNUNG  
>STIEFMUTTER<br>VORMUND  
>SCHWÄCHE<br>SCHÖNER SCHEIN  
>VERPACKUNG<br>SCHUTZWALL  
>MASKE<p>

(„…intelligent, (Nächtelang vor diesen dämlichen Büchern, und diesen abscheulichen Gleichungen, die einfach keinen Sinn machen wollen!) attraktiv, attraktiv („Ich habe solchen Hunger… Oh Mensch, was sieht dieses Steak köstlich aus… Nein, Nein, Nein, ich werde nicht nachgeben, meine Linie steht auf dem Spiel!") sportlich(„Ich muss die beste sein, ich muss!" Wenn man es gewinnen kann, dann kann man es auch verlieren, und das darf ich nicht!), gut in der Schule ( „Wagt es nicht zu sagen, dass ich genau so bin wie ihr! Ich bin nicht wie ihr!"), spricht vier Sprachen (Deutsch, Japanisch, Englich und dieses Drecksfranzösisch aus dem Gymnasium!) und der unbestreitbare Klassenschwarm Nr. 1!")

„Und sie hat ja nicht nur die Privilegien eines „normalen" genialen, erfolgreichen Mädchens… nein, sie schafft das alles, während sie neben bei auch noch die Welt rettet!"

LÜGE

„Mit ihrem EVA!"

LÜGE

„Wie cool!"

LÜGE

„Und dann ist sie auch noch ein richtiger Captain… Sie muss im Vergleich zu uns schon viel, viel reifer sein…"

LÜGE

„Es scheint wirklich, als könnte es keinen Zweifel daran geben, das Shikinami Asuka eine ganz besondere junge Frau ist. Sie ist außerkoren."

LÜGE

"Kein Zweifel… selbst, wenn sie ringsrum von Mädchen umringt ist, Shikinami Asuka ist eine einsame Streiterin."

WAS IST FÜR MICH WICHTIG?

"Nur eine einzige Sache."

„Pah! Seht euch mal diese Idioten an, wie sie sich wie die Schafe um Shikinami scharen!"  
>Auch wenn die anderen Jugs nur noch eine Blickrichtung kennen als hätte das Second Child den Raum um sie herum verzerrt wie ein schwarzes Loch, Suzuhara und der Rest der Gruppierung, der Shikinami und die Klassensprecherin den wenig schmeichelhaften Namen „Idiotenquartett" verpasst hatten waren scheinbar wenig beeindruckt und blieben in ihrer angestammten Ecke des Raumes, teils an den Wänden lehnend, teils sitzend.<br>Der hochgewachsene Junge mit dem Kansai-Akzent nahm kein Blatt vor dem Mund, wenn es darum ging, sich über den Rotschopf auszulassen. Aidas Vokabular war etwas weniger dreckig, seine Meinung aber nicht viel besser: „Oh ja, diese armen Spinner wissen gar nicht, was man ihnen da für einen galaktischen Höhlebären aufgebunden hat… Manchmal kann diese zweigesichtige Frau richtig unheimlich sein…"

URTEIL:ZWEIGESICHTIG

Mitsurugi, ewig die Stimme der Vernuft – (Verdammter Streber, er hatte beim letzten Test eine bessere Note als sie selbst, und seit er diesem idiotischen Papasöhnchen Nachhilfe gab wurde sie mehr und mehr ihrer Grundlage beraubt, ihn einen Idioten zu nennen…) versuchte die Beiden etwas zu beschwichtigen… mit der Begründung, dass sie sich nicht auf Shikinamis kindsköpfiges Niveau herunterlassen sollten.  
>Na toll. Das hasste sie am meisten.<br>Die anderen zwei waren bloß Idioten, aber dieser Mitsurugi war schon so etwas wie eine Bedrohung…

URTEIL: KINDSKOPF

Pah, wen interessierte es schon, was diese Deppen dachten. Dieser Mitsurugi brauchte sie nicht zu kümmern, der hatte doch eh kein Leben – Kein Wunder also, dass er sich mit diesem Papasöhnchen so gut verstand.  
>Ikari Shiji, Third Child, designierter Pilot von Evangelion Einheit 01 –<br>Er war der größe Depp von allem!  
>Einfach nur darstehend als sei er in Gedanken versunken, seine mitternachtsblauen Augen irgendwie melancholisch, sie stetig betrachtend, als sei sie ein Turm in weiter Ferne.<br>Dem Idioten hatte sie schön den Kopf verdreht – Seinen Freunden nur ein gelegentliches „Ja, ja…" zunuschelnd saß er da, dieser Depp, weder zustimmend noch neinsagend.  
>Idiot!<br>Wenn er sie nicht ausstehen konnte, dann sollte er zu ihr hingehen und es ihr ins Gesicht sagen, und wenn er sie mochte, dann sollte er diese Deppen zurücklassen und zu ihr kommen.  
>Bei ihr könnte er der Mittelpunkt des Schullebens werden, und auch wenn er sie einmal übertrumpft hatte, weil sie gedacht hatte, dass außer ihr eh keiner so viel von diesem Stoff kapieren würde, so hatte sie noch großes Vertrauen darin, dass sie einje zehnmal bessere Nachhilfelehrerin abgeben würde als dieser bestenfalls leicht überdurchschnittliche Mitsurugi…<br>Also wirklich, sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, das die Zwei zusammen Schulkram machten – Sie hatte gedacht, die sitzen nur im Dunkeln und lesen deprimierende Poesie.  
>Sie fühlte sich fast schon richtig verletzt, dass dieser Idiot nicht zu ihr gekommen war, obwohl er da eine Einserschülerin unter demselben Dach wohnen hatte!<br>Aber natürlich nur fast.  
>Da ging sie hin und ließ sich tatsächlich dazu herab, ihm für eine Note zu gratulieren, die sie sturzbesoffen im Halbschlaf hinbekommen würde, nachdem sie zwanzig Engel verdroschen hatte, und was sagte er? „Oh, danke Shikinami-san! Das ist sehr nett von dir. Aber eigentlich habe ich es nur geschafft, weil Nagato mir unter die Arme gegriffen hat…"<br>Pah!  
>War denn ihr neulicher Versuch, ihm die gesetzte der thermischen Ausdehnung zu erklären – inklusive Fanservice! – nicht gut genug?<p>

URTEIL: IGNORIERT

WAS IST FÜR MICH WICHTIG?

„Nur eine einzige-"

LÜGE

ICH HASSE IGNORIERT ZU WERDEN MEHR ALS ALLES ANDERE

Zu ihrem großen Frust hatte Asuka Shikinami heute Morgen feststellen müssen, dass ihre Geschichten vom Kampf gegen den insubstantiellen Engel, bei dem die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden war, über das Wochenende hin zu alten Neuigkeiten geworden waren.  
>Und alte Neugkeiten sind alt.<br>Als sie in der Mittagspause auf den Schulhof trat um ihre übliche kleine Rede zu halten, wurde sie von einem Mädchen, dessen Namen es ihr nie wert gewesen war, ihn sich dauerhaft anzumerken, dazu angehalten, sie möge doch ein bisschen warten, sie seien doch alle so Neugierig auf „Aya-chans" Erzählung.  
>Diese Aya, auch niemand, den Asuka je als ihrer Aufmerksamkeitwürdig empfunden hatte, hatte sich scheinbar aus ebendieser Position in das Zentrum einer Menschentraube katapultiert, indem sie etwas geschafft hatte, was jeder andere verdammte Idiot auch hätte schaffen können: Sie hatte ihr erstes Date erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht, was einen in einer Gruppe von dreizehn- bis vierzehnjährigen Kindern durchaus as ehrwürdigen Weisen brandmarken konnte.<br>„Wie war es?"  
>„Wie weit bist du mit ihm gegangen?"<br>„Ist er älter als du oder gleich alt?"  
>„Ist es jemand aus unserer Schule?"<br>„Ich kenne da schon länger einen Jungen, mit dem ich gerne ausgehen würde… kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich ihn am besten frage? Bei dir hat es ja auch geklappt!"  
>Dreckig, sich so auszuhuren, nur, um auch einmal im Mittelpunkt stehen zu können!<br>Sicher, es muss dieser Aya eine große Freude machen, sie aus ihrer Position verdrängt zu haben, aber sie sollte ja nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass das lange vorhalten würde!  
>Pah, wenn sie es wollte, dann könnte sie zehn Dates haben!<br>Diese Nerven!  
>Diese Aya würde zahlen! Zahlen!<br>Ihrem ersten Impuls folgend ballte Asuka kampfbereit ihre Fäuste zusammen und holte tief Luft – und ebendiese Luft blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken, mitsamt all ihren Wörtern.  
>Sie hatte vorgehabt, die Gruppe gegen diese Aya aufzuhetzen, aber ihr war nicht klar gewesen wo sie stand – Nicht im Zentrum, noch nicht einmal nahe dran, auch nicht außen, dicht verpackt untergehend im Rest der Menschentraube.<br>Wenn sie jetzt etwas gegen dieses Mädchen sagte, würde ihr jemand folgen? Oder würde sie am Ende preisgeben, dass sie selbst noch nie auf einem wirklichen Date gewesen war, und selbst das Gespött sein?  
>Sie war sich… nicht sicher, und diese Unsicherheit jagte ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken… Wer war sie denn, wenn sie nicht diese ganze Gruppe hinter sich stehen hatte…?<br>Kalt… es war richtig zum frösteln, zusammen mit all diesen normalen Menschen zu versinken…

„Wagt es nicht zu sagen, das ich genau so bin wie ihr! Ich bin nicht wie ihr! Auf gar keinen Fall!"

ICH HASSE IGNORIERT ZU WERDEN MEHR ALS ALLES ANDERE

Im Abendlicht ärgerlich nahhause stampfend konnte Asuka es sich kaum verkneifen, in scheinbar zufälligen Abständen in die Luft zu boxen.  
>Noch nicht.<br>Noch nicht, nicht während noch genug andere Leute um sie herum standen, um sie zu bemerken… Später, später wenn sie ihrem Apartment näher gekommen war und sich die Konzentration der Menschen auf diesen Straßen ausgedünnt hatte, wie es zur Peripherie der Stadt hin üblich war, würde sie reichlich Gelegenheit haben, sich abzureagieren.

„Asuka?"  
>Uh, es war nur Hikari.<br>Auch, wenn es ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel, dass die Klassensprecherin sie mit dem mütterlich-besorgten Blick unter Beschuss genommen hatte, den sie bisjetzt nur aus der Ferne gesehen hatte.  
>Es verunsicherte sie, und sie wollte nicht verunsichert sein, wenn sie mit ihrer besten Freundin redete.<p>

ICH WERDE NIEMAND DEINEN PLATZ EINNEHMEN LASSEN

„Ja, was ist?" gab sie salopp zurück.  
>„Uhm… kann es sein, dass dich heute irgendetwas belastet?"<br>Ein gezwungenes Lachen. „Belastet, ich?"

[…]

„Halt, du meinst das ernst, oder? Du kannst dich wieder beruhigen, es ist nichts. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?"  
>„Ach, nichts, vergiss es…"<br>Sie sieht nicht aus als hätte sie es vergessen.  
>Es war eher, als hätte sie beschlossen, die Taktik zu ändern.<br>„Aber was auch immer sein mag ich… ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, das ich dir dankbar bin."  
>„…dankbar? Natürlich freue ich mich immer, wenn jemand meine Anstrengungen zu schätzen weiß, aber wofür denn…? Wegen dem EVA-Kampf?"<br>„Dass auch aber eigentlich… es ist bestimmt seltsam, dass das erst jetzt kommt, aber… Du wirst wohl bemerkt haben, dass ich in unserer Klasse nicht besonders beliebt war – Es ist nur natürlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass es meine Aufgabe ist, für Ordnung zu sorgen und… es ist nicht so, dass ich Probleme damit hätte, es ist für alle zu ihrem besten wenn sie auch mal an ihre Zukunft denken, auch, wenn ihnen viele anderen Dinge jetzt im Moment interessanter vorkommen… Ich war ja selbst bei uns zuhause schon seid ich kleiner war immer die, die für Ordnung gesorgt hat – weil ich sozusagen „In der Mitte" bin konnte ich immer zwischen meiner großen und meiner kleinen Schwester vermeiden, und weil wir keine Mutter haben und unser Vater viel arbeiten muss, war ich immer diejenige, die sich um den Haushalt gekümmert hat… Ichbin zwar nicht die ältere, aber ich denke dass ich von uns allen die war, die die richtige Persönlichkeit dafür hatte… Wenn Nozomi Schwierigkeiten in der Schule hatte, war ich es, die ihr alles erklärt hat, und wenn es Streit gab, war ich immer diejenige, die versucht hat, die Familie zusammenzuhalten.  
>Irgendjemand musste diese Rolle füllen, und ich war nun einmal am besten dafür geignet, und weil es für mich immer normal war, verantwortlich und ernst zu sein, war es ganz natürlich, das ich das auch in der Schule getan habe… mehr noch, ich wollte in der Schule Verantwortung übernehmen, einmal um der anderen Kinder wegen, die genau wie ich in einer Welt leben mussten, die eine schreckliche Apokalypse hinter sich hatte – Bei euch in Europa muss es wohl weniger schlim gewesen sein, weil es ziemlich weit im Norden liegt, aber in Japan war die Zerstörung groß, da es ohnehin ein für Naturkatastrophen anfälliges Gebiet ist und ein großteil der Infrastruktur am Meer liegt – Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, das der Kindergarten, den ich besucht habe, eigentlich nur ein halbwegs trockener platz in der halb zerbröckelten Ruine eines Einkaufszentrums war…<br>In so einer Welt konnte ich unmöglich eine Bürde sein, weder für unsere Lehrer und Erzieher, noch für meinen Vater – Schließlich hatte er noch nicht einmal mehr eine Ehefrau, die ihm bei seiner schweren Aufgabe, drei Mädchen großzuziehen, behilflich sein konnte…  
>Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe es nie bereut und ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass der Weg, den ich gewählt habe, der einzig richtige war, aber je älter ich wurde, umso mehr fiel mir auf, wie die anderen Mädchen in meinem Alter sich anmalten und Frivolitäten nachgingen, und obwohl ich sie unvernünftig fand, konnte ich nicht anders, als sie insgeheim zu bewundern…<br>Selbst, wenn sie mich zu schätzen wussten, sahen mich die anderen Kinder fast schon als Erwachsene, ich war immer der Anstandswauwau, die Glucke, einfach nur ein Mädchen zu sein, und Dinge einfach nur aus Spaß zu tun, oder weil ich sie nur für mich selbst will, das habe ich gar nicht erst gelernt…  
>Deshalb hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich je mit jemandem wie dir befreundet sein würde…<br>Aber du hast mich einfach als einen Teil deiner Clique aufgenommen und mir gezeigt, dass Erfolg zu haben und das Leben zu genießen nicht immer Gegensätze sein müssen… Und du hast mir erlaubt… einfach dazuzugehören.  
>Ich… ich wollte dir das einfach nur gesagt haben, damit du… damit du weißt, dass es mir viel bedeutet hatte… Und ich will dass du weißt, dass ich dir nur zu gerne helfen würde, wenn du mal ein Problem haben solltest… okay?<br>Also, wenn du einmal Sorgen hast… zögere bitte nicht, zu mir zu kommen. "  
>Asuka reagierte mit wenig mehr als einem verdutzen Blinzeln.<br>„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du mit der Hälfte dieses sentimentalen Quatsches gemeint hast aber, keine Uhrsache. So viel hab ich mir gar nichts dabei gedacht. Du schienst nett zu sein, also hatte ich keinen Grund, dich nicht meine Freundin sein zu lassen.  
>Je mehr Freunde, desto besser, nicht?"<br>„Mh-hm!"  
>Das schien sie zufriedengestelt zu haben.<p>

Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Vielleicht auch, weil es mir damals noch gar nicht richtig klar war… Ich war, denke ich, ein wenig überwältigt von dem Unterschied, den es zwischen mir und Hikari gab, obwohl wir beide unsere Mütter verloren haben… Damals konnte ich damit nichts anfangen, der Gedanke, dass ich sie genau so bewunderte, wie sie mich, dass sie es viel mehr wert war, bewundert zu werden, als ich es je gewesen war, machte für mich damals keinen Sinn, nicht, wenn ich meinen eigenen Standarts gerecht werden wollte – und vielleicht war das auch besser so, denn hätte ich in ihr etwas gesehen, das ich nicht hatte, hätte meine einzige Verbündete in dieser großen, feindlichen Welt, wo das einzige Recht, das wirklich aufrecht erhalten werden konnte, das Gesetzt des Dschungels war eine Rivalin werden müssen…  
>Warum ich es nicht sehen konnte, wie viel Freude daraus entsprungen war, dass ich eine Person einmal nicht automatisch als Feindin eingestuft habe, kann ich nicht sagen… Jedenfalls hat es mich daran gehindert, ihren wahren Wert zu erkennen und ihr genau so zu vertrauen, wie sie mir vertraut hatte.<p>

Unter all diesen Haufen von gackernden Hünern war Hikari meine einzige wirkliche Freundin. In Wahrheit waren sie und dieser Idiot Shinji die einzigen Menschen an diesem Ort, mit denen ich je wirklich zusammen sein wollte… und ausgerechnet er musste mich verschmähen.  
>So wie ich damals war, mit all meinen Eigenheiten und Limitationen, konnte ich es einfach nicht begreifen – Mitsurugi der verklemmte Streber. Suzuhara der perverse Klassenclown. Aida der durchgeknallte Nerd. Yamagishi, der ängstliche Bücherwurm, und am meisten von allen, dieser assoziale Fußabtreter, das First Child! Was könnte dieser ganze Haufen von Losern möglicherweise haben, was ich nicht hatte?<br>Was sah Shinji an ihnen, was er an mir nicht sah?  
>Ich versuchte, mir einzureden, dass es doch nur natürlich sei, das ein Loser wie dieser idiotische Shinji sich mit seinesgleichen verbunden fühlt, aber ers gab diese eine Frage, die nicht aufhörte, aus irgendeinem hinteren Winkel meiner Hirnwindungen hervorzusprudeln und gleich einer Kohlensäureblase in einem Getränk an die Oberfläche zu blubbern:<br>Konnte ich sein, dass ich in seiner Sicht der Dinge so wenig wert war, das selbst all diese wertlosen Personen mir vorzuziehen waren?  
>Es machte mich regelrecht irre!<p>

ICH WILL DICH GANZ FÜR MICH ALLEIN HABEN

„Ein Date…" grummelte Asuka ärgerlich zu sich selbst, während sie um ihren Frust abzubauen, die zahllosen Treppen in das elfte Stockwerk beschritt, anstatt ihre Wohnung mit dem Fahrstuhl anzusteuern. „Ich muss mir unbedingt ein Date zulegen… Schon allein, um es dieser Aya und allen anderen Mal so richtig unter die Nase zu reiben! Oh, wo ist nur Kaji-san, wenn man ihn mal braucht! Sonst bauen die uns immer unsere ganze Freizeit mit diesen blöden Synchrontests zu, aber gerade, wenn man mal 'ne Ausrede bräuchte, um ins Hauptquartier zu kommen, lassen die uns mirakulöserweise mal in Ruhe!"

DAS WIRKLICH TRAURIGE IST, DAS ES NICHT SO IST, ALS OB SIE NICHT DAS POTENTIAL DAZU GEHABT HÄTTE, FREUNDLICH ZU SEIN

DAS MACHT SIE UM SO ABSCHEULICHER

-

In seiner Arbeit als Buchhändler war es Tanemura Soichirou eigentlich nicht gewohnt, mir irgendwelchen außergewöhnlichen Geschehnissen zu tun zu haben.  
>Klar waren in den Waren, die er vertrieb, jede Menge solcher ereignisse zu finden, seine Arbeit selbst war an sich jedoch relativ beschaulich – Als ein bescheidener Mensch, der nicht mehr brauchte als ein Dach über dem Kopf, um glücklich zu sein, hatte er seine Arbeit bewusst so gewählt.<br>Der kleine Laden in einer vorteilhaften Lage nahe einer Schule voller junger Leute, die zumindest für Schulbücher und Schreibwaren immer Bedarf hatten war sein ganzer Stolz und der Topf, indem ein großteil seiner Liebe wanderte – Und in heutigen Kriesenzeiten, nach der Tragödie des Second Impacts und der Gewissheit, das die Innenstadt von Tokyo-3 ein Schlachtfeld war und auch bleiben würde war diese auch bitter nötig.  
>Die Population der Stadt schwand und viele von denen, die blieben, verloren durch Kampfschäden jegliches Geld, dass sie in Bücher hätten investieren können – Wer konnte, evakuierte zumindest seine Kinder und dezimierte damit Tanemuras auch schon durch die sinkenden Geburtenraten ziemlich eingekochte Hauptkäufergruppe: Heranwachsende Mädchen, die nie müde wurden, einen dicken Fantasy-Wälzer nach dem nächsten zu schlucken.<br>Doch Tanemura blieb zuversichtlich, dass es ihm gelingen würde, seinen kleinen Laden intakt durch diese Kämpfe zu bringen, bis jetzt hatte er seine Miete immer bezahlen können, und es gab immer wieder Lichtblicke: Neulich war hier zum Beispiel ein löblicher junger Mann vorbeigekommen, der nach einer empfehlenswerten Lektüre für eine Freundin gefragt hatte – Tanemura hoffte nur, dass das jene beglückwünschenchende Mädchen ihren Freund in Kürze mit dem Lesefieber angesteckt haben würde…  
>Und auch, wenn dieses sehr interessiert wirkende brillentragende Mädchen mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren wider Erwarten nicht wiedergekommen war, hatte Tanemuras Laden doch eine neue Stammkundin bekommen, auch, wenn der alte Ladeninhaber immer noch nicht wusste, was er von diesem Mädchen halten sollte –<p>

Bevor sie mit ihm in Kontakt gekommen war oder überhaupt den Laden betreten hatte, hatte er sie ein paar Mal davorstehen sehen, mal auf der anderen Straßenseite, mal direkt vor den Schaufenstern, durch die er sie erspäht hatte – Sie trug die Uniform der vormals erwähnten nahegelegenen Schule, ein weißes Hemd unter einer blauen Weste und einem passend gefärbten Minirock, doch das erste, was ihm an ihr auffiel, waren ihre leichenblasse Haut und die eigenartige Farbe ihrer Haare – Es war nichts ganz neues, dass sich einige junge Leute heutzutage als eine Geste der Rebellion gegen die teils konformistische Gesellschaft dieser Inselkette die Haare bleichten, aber dass es jemanden gelungen war, die Farbe so vollständig daraus zu entfernen, und dass das bisschen das zurückblieb, beinahe schon bläulich erschien, erlebte er zum ersten Mal – Auch sah dieses Mädchen überhaupt nicht aus wie eine rebellin oder gar eine Delinquentin.  
>Anders als viele andere in ihren Alter, die versuchten, ihre unter strengen Uniformordnungen zerquetschte Individualität die unbedingt an die Oberfläche drängte, mit allerlei Accessioires auszudrücken, zeigte sich diese Schülerin völlig schmucklos, ohne Schmuck, ohne Schminke, selbst ihre Socken waren schlicht, ihre Frisur simpel und funktional.<br>Bevor er beginnen konnte, zu hoffen, dass sie überlegte, hineinzukommen, erlebte er jedoch etwas leicht unheimliches… all der Entfernung und der Glasscheibe zu trotz blickte das Mädchen urplötzlich auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, ohne das ihr Blick irgendeine Zweifel daran aufkommen ließ, dass sie ihn eindeutig entdeckt hatte.  
>Es war nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil, aber es reichte für ihn aus, um sich zu fragen, ob er allen Ernstes rote Augen gesehen hatte.<br>Und schließlich war sie in der Zeit, die er für einen verwunderten Wimpernschlasg gebraucht hatte, spurlos verschwunden, als ob sie niemals dagewesen wäre… nein, vielmehr war es zunächst diese Möglichkeit, die ihm am wahrscheinlichsten erschien, dass er sich diese geisterhafte Erscheinung wohl einfach nur eingebildet haben musste, dass es an der Sommerhitze und der ganzen Aufregung mit dem Kampf liegen musste, die ihn wohl durcheinander gebracht haben mussten, zumal er schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste war…

Und wäre es dabei geblieben, hätte er es vermutlich bei genau dieser Schlussfolgerung belassen, wenn da nicht die kleine Ungereimtheit gewesen währe, dass dieses geisterhafte Kind sich das nächste Mal, das er es zu Gesicht bekam, nicht direkt in Luft auflöste – konnte sein, dass sie Sekunden vorher noch dabei gewesen war, die in ein paar Ständern außen platzierten Sonderangebote zu betrachten doch nach der Zeit, die Tanemura gebraucht hatte, um sie zu entdecken und zu fixieren, starrte sie bereits direkt in seine Richtung und fixierte ihn mit ihrem blutroten Blick, und er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, das darin irgendetwas fehlte, als blickte man durch die Fenster zur Seele und fände dahinter nichts als ein „zu-vermieten"-Schild.  
>Er musste zugegeben dass er, so irrational es auch schien, sich vor einem Schulkind zu fürchten, einen kalten Schauer verspürt und erstmal betreten geschluckt hatte, unwillens, diesem… Wesen den Rücken zuzukehren, beinahe schon betend, dass sie endlich weitergehen würde, und aufhören würde, ihn heimzusuchen.<br>Etwas unheimliches… Etwas unmenschliches…  
>Oh, geh doch, geh, bitte geh doch!<br>Und als er sich seines Fehlers bewusst wurde, seine Augen in Anwesenheit dessen, was irgendein steinzeitlicher Instinkt als Fressfeind eingestuft zu haben schien, zugepresst zu haben, war es ihm, als wäre er beim öffnen seiner Sehorgane aus einem bösen Traum erwacht: Sie war weg.

Doch seine Ruhe war nur kurzer Natur, da der Spuk sich noch am selben Tag fortsetzte – Dieses Mal nicht früh Morgens, wo man sich eine Einbildung noch verzeihen konnten, sondern nachmittags, und diesesmal tauchte sie genau so plötzlich auf, wie sie bis her immer verschwunden war – Er war gerade dabei die vormals erwähnten, außen ausgelegten Bücher, von denen er zu seinem Glück einige zu verkaufen vermocht hatte, wieder aufzufüllen, da stieß er mit seinem rechten Ellenbogen an etwas warmes und – zu seinem späteren Beschämen – schreckte direkt zurück, als er erkannte, wer es war.  
>Im Nachhinein war es Tanemura klar, dass wohl unachtsam gewesen sein musste, aber in diesem Moment hätte er schwören können, dass sie noch Sekunden vorher definitiv nicht neben ihm gestanden hatte – Angebracht wäre vermutlich eine Entschuldigung gewesen, tatsächlich ging er aber einen Schritt zurück – was sie dazu veranlasste, ihren Kopf in seine Richtung zu drehen, ohne, dass sich aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck irgendetwas herausließen ließ, bestenfalls ein Hauch von Neugier.<br>Er konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber dieser Augenblick erfüllte ihn mit einer Furcht, die in den Kontext seines relativ ruhigen, gewöhnlichen Lebens, das ohne großes Drama oder außergewöhnliche Ereignisse verlaufen war, gar nicht hinein passen wollte – so stark, so intensiv, und das wegen eines kleinen Mädchens!  
>Furcht, wie er sie niemals zuvor gekannt hatte.<br>Es war wie eine dieser Sekundenbruchteile bei einem Verkehrsunfall, in denen einem lächerlich klar ist, das man keine Chance mehr hat, auch dann, wenn die Katastrophe jetzt im Moment noch nicht gekommen ist, und einem nichts weiter zutunbleibt als ehrfürchtig zu beobachten, wie das Verderben immer näher kommt.  
>Da war dieser Eindruck, diese tief sitzende, urtümliche, instinktive Sache, die ihn ohne jegliche Verzögerung einfach wissen ließ, dass da etwas auf ihn herrabblickte, dass viel größer, viel älter, und viel bedeutenden war als er selbst, ein Wesen, vor dessen Füßen Äonen und Millenien kaum mehr bedeuteten als ein Herzschlag, an dem die Aufstiege und Niedergänge von imperieren so schnell vorbeirasten, dass sie sie nicht einmal wirklich wahrnehmen, geschweigedenn mit einer Bedeutung versehen konnte…<br>Eine Entität, die ihm etwa so viel zu sagen hatte, wie eine Pflanze einem Menschen, deren Gedanken er etwa so weit verstehen konnte, wie er selbst von einer Ameise verstanden werden konnte.  
>Was ihn da durchfuhr, war nicht die blinde Angst eines kleinen Tieres, dass sich vor einem Räuber zu schützen versuchte, um zu überleben – Es war die in alle Schichten eingepresste Ehrfurcht, die ein Wurm vor seinem Meister hatte.<br>Tanemura wich einen Schritt zurück – und dann schalteten sich die entwicklungsgeschichtlich jüngeren Bestandteile seines Hirns an, und versuchten diese rohe, aus dem Bauch heraus ausgeführte Reaktion und diese vage begründbare aber doch erstaublich eindeutige Ahnung, irgendwie zu rationalisieren – Der ältliche Buchladenbesitzer war gezwungen festzustellen, dass er dies nicht konnte.  
>Was war da überhaupt in ihn gefahren?<br>Das war ein einfaches Schulmädchen, das irgendeinem abgefahrenen Modetrend gefolgt zu sein schien, mehr auch nicht – und bis jetzt hatte sie nichts weiter getan, als ein paar Bücher zu betrachten, und daher höchstwahrscheinlich auch zu erwägen, welche zu kaufen – Was ihm doch aller Vernunft nach gelegen kommen sollte.  
>Er hatte sich eigentlich schon sehr, sehr lange für einen reifen Erwachsenen gehalten – Tanemura verspürte Scham.<br>Was machte er da eigentlich?  
>Das war bloß ein Schulkind.<br>„Suchebn Sie etwas bestimmtes, junges Fräulein?"  
>Dafür, dass sie so oft vor dem Laden gestanden hatte, scheinbar darüber nachgrübelnd, ob sie überhaupt irgendetwas kaufen sollte oder nicht, war ihr Ersuchen ungewöhnlich konkret und präzise:<br>„Ich benötige möglichst relevante, aktuelle wissenschaftliche Publikationen auf dem Gebiet der metaphysischen Biologie, vozugsweise aus dem Themenbereich der künstlichen Evolution oder artifiziellen Apotheosis."

Tanemura blickte das eigentümliche Mädchen sichtlich… bedröppelt an, von dieser nicht gerade alltäglichen Nachfrage etwas geplättet – Was sollte so eine Halbstarke mit einer wissenschaftlichen Publikation über… Er wusste nicht einmal, was das, von dem sie da gerade gesprochen hatte, überhaupt war.  
>„Nun ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn Sie an der nächsten Universität nachfragen würden. Wir… sind nicht wirklich auf wissenschaftliche Literatur spezialisiert, also müsste ich das wohl erst bestellen… "<br>„Tun Sie das."  
>Der Buchhändler schluckte. Gerade, als er sich mental davon überzeugt hatte, dass dieses Kind unmöglich etwas anderes sein könnte, als eine gewöhnliche Schülerin…<br>Von alledem etwas durch den Wind gebracht führte Tanemura das seltsame Mädchen in seinen Laden, wo er dann an seinem mit entsprechender Software bestückten Computer – ein antiquiertes Modell mit Röhrembildschirm – die Suche nach Büchern anwarf.  
>„…Welches Gebiet, noch mal?"<br>„Metaphysische Biologie. Künstliche Evolution oder Apotheosis." Wiederholte sie tonlos.  
>Tanemuras Verwirrung wurde noch um vielfaches übertrupft, als er die Ergebnisse der Suche schwarz auf weiß auf seinem Bildschirm angezeigt sah.<br>„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich da nicht irgendwie vertan hast…?"  
>„Weshalb?"<br>„Na ja, hier steht, dass das, wonach du gefragt hast, alles klassifiziertes Regierungsmaterial ist, dass ich dir nur nach vorzeigen eines gültigen Sicherheitsausweises verkaufen oder überhaupt bestellen lassen darf, und das kann es wohl nicht sein…oder?"  
>„Doch, kann es."<br>Das Mädchen stellte ihren Schulranzen auf der Theke ab, auf der auch der Computer stand, und holte rasch ein kleines Kärtchen hervor.  
>Nerv, Zugangsklasse AAA.<br>Das kleine Bildchen ander Seite des NERV-Sicherheitsausweises zeigte eindeutig ihren unverwechselbaren, blauen Haarschopf, sie konnte es also nicht von ihren Eltern geklaut haben wie dieser sommersprossige Junge, der sich vor ein paar Wochen einen ähnlichen Stunt geleistet hatte.  
>Die Karte war tatsächlich auf ihren Namen ausgestellt und der war, wie der Besitzer des Ladens festellte, als er das Kärtchen ungläubig beäugte, „Ayanami Rei."<br>Ayanami Rei, First Child, designierte Pilotin von EVA Einheit 00.  
>Irgendwo in Hintergrund konnte sich der Buchhändler das „Wust' ich's doch!" über die Bestätigung seiner Gewissheit nicht verkneifen, dass dieses Mädchen tatsächlich nicht bloß ein stinknormales Kind mit einer seltsamen Frisur sein konnte – Dennoch kam er nichtdrum herum, sich erneut zu schämen und an seiner erwachsenen Rationalität zu zweifeln.<br>Ayanami Rei, First Child, designierte Pilotin von EVA Einheit 00.  
>Das bedeutete, dass ihm dieses Mädchen vermutlich etliche Male das Leben gerettet hatte.<br>„Manonmann, Das First Child… Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?"  
>Dazu sagte sie nichts.<br>Tanemura beeilte sich, tippte dieZahlenkombination auf dem Ausweis in das bestätigungsformular und ließ die Evapilotin an die Tastatur, damit diese ihre Geheimzahl eintippen und die Publikationen aussuchen konnte, die sie bestellen wollte.  
>„Na ja, jedenfalls kannst du es dann natürlich gerne haben, wenn du es denn bezahlen kannst…Das wird, uh, vielleicht ein paar Tage dauern, es kann jedoch auch sein, dass es schon morgen da ist, da wir hier ja in der zukünftigen Hauptstadt sind…"<br>Der ältliche Ladenbesitzer hatte seine Mühen damit, diese unangenehme Stille zu füllen, vor allem, da das First Child selbst keine Anstalten machte, irgendwas zu sagen, sondern einfach nur still in seine Richtung starrte – eigentlich könnte er unmöglich irgendwas gesagt haben, das sie hätte beleidigen oder verunsichern können, mal abgesehen von seinen Gedanken, die er mittlerweise selbst nicht mehr nachvollziehen konnte – andererseits war sie ihm mit ihrem starren Blick immernoch irgendwie unheimlich, wie irgenetwas aus diesen Horrorfilmen, etwas trügerisch menschenähnliches, das getreten gehörte bis es sich nicht mehr bewegte – Er drägnte diese Gedanken tief in die hintersten Ecken seines Bewustseins zurück.  
>Wieder öffnete das Mädchen kurz ihre Tasche, und holte ein dickes Bündel mit ordentlichen Geldscheinen hervor.<br>„Reicht das aus?"  
>Auch dieser Anblick ließ den Händler wieder etwas benommen zurück – Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, so einen großen Betrag schon einmal in den Händen gehalten zu haben.<br>„Ja, sicher doch…"  
>Das war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Das Bündel hätte wohl locker gereicht, um den ganzen Laden zu kaufen – Wäre sie nicht am späten Nachmittag gekommen, hätte der gesammte Inhalt seiner Kasse wohl nicht ausgereicht, um für einen dieser Scheine genug Wechselgeld bereitzustellen.<br>„Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich aber nachsehen, ob ich noch irgendwo eine Ausgabe von „Nature" oder „Science" herumliegen habe…-" bot Tanemura noch an, halb, um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, halb, weil er sich irgendwie fühlte, als wäre er kurz davor, in einen Vulkankrater geworfen zu werden, falls es ihn nicht gelingen sollte, die darin hausende Gottheit anderweitig zu besänftigen.  
>„Das wird nicht nötig sein."<br>Und dann drehte sie sich einfach um und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Tanemura oder sonst irgendetwas in seinem Laden, in geraden Linien zur Tür schreiten wier ein sortfätig programmierter Automat.  
>Der Buchhändler wusste nicht mehr, was er denken oder fühlen sollte, und noch weniger, was er tatsächlich dachte oder fühlte.<br>Er wusste nur, das er sich mit einem mal unverhältnismäßig erschöpft fühlte.

-

Die Rückkehr des blauhaarigen Mädchens war genau so still wie ihr letzter Abgang gewesen war, ohne ein Wort kam sie am nächsten Tag durch die Tür, diesesmal ganz ohne zu verweilen oder inne zu halten, zielstrebig, aber nicht wirklich eilig zur Kasse hin laufend wo Tanemura gerade arglos und unvorgewarnt seinen letzten Kunden bedient hatte – Die meisten anderen Gestalten, die sich ebenfalls im Laden befanden, drehten sich ebenfalls verwundert zu ihr um und bestätigten dem Verkäufer erstmalig, dass er nicht dabei war, durchzudrehen, dass dieses eigenartige Mädchen nicht einzig und allein als Gespinst seinem Hirn entsprungen war.  
>Grabesstill stand sie vor der Kasse, grabesstill sah sie zu, wie er ein wenig unsicher darüber, ihrem blutroten Blick den Rücken zudrehen zu müssen, den von ihr gewünschten Artikel hervorholte, grabestill nahm sie diesen an sich, ja, riss ihn dem ältlichen Ladenbesitzer beinahe schon aus der Hand, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sprechen, und ebenso grabesstill wendete sie sich auch zum gehen, sich kaum, dass sie den Umschlag in der ihre Ware geliefert worden war, in ihre blassen Finger bekommen hatte, auf dem Absatz umdrehend, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.<p>

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, als sie aus dem Laden hinaus schritt, als sei nicht nur Tanemura selbst, sondern ausnahmslos jeder einzelne Mensch in diesem Raum auf dieses… dieses fremde Wesen dort fixiert, (auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich das nicht auch nur eingebildet hatte) als sei das stetige klacken ihrer Schuhe das einzige Geräusch, das auf dieser Welt noch existierte… bis auch das verstummte, als sie stehen blieb.  
>Sie war gar nicht so weit von Tanemuras Kasse entfernt, es waren nur die Sekunden bis dahin, die sich wie ewig ausgedehnt angefühlt hatten, wie dünn gesponnener Kleister – tatsächlich war es der Stapel Bücher auf dem der Kasse allernächsten Austellungsmöbel, der sie zum Stillstand gebracht hatte, wie sie erst dann offenlegte als sie, nach einigen Zeittropfen in denen jede noch so verrückte Erklärung möglich schien und es Tanemura ebenso möglich schien, das sie einen Rückwärtssalto vollführen und das Universum anschließend in völlige Dunkelheit stürzen würde, ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite drehte, allem anschein nach, um den vormals erwähnten Stapel zu betrachten.<br>Um weiterer, aufreibender Stille vorzubeugen, eilte Tanemura an ihre Seite.  
>„Suchen sie etwas bestimmtes, Fräulein Ayanami?"<br>Zunächst stand sie einfach da, und es erschien ihm völlig wahrscheinlich, das sie überhaupt nicht reagieren wurde, dann aber hob sie mit einem Mal ihre Hand – Tanemura wollte sich zunächst gar nicht vorstellen, wozu – und formte mit ihren Fingern eine einfache, deutende Geste, mit der sie auf einen scheinbar zufälligen Liebesoman zeigte.  
>„Das, bitte."<br>„Sonst noch etwas?"  
>An dieser Stelle bekam er tatsächlich den Eindruck, dass sie kurz überlegte.<br>„Ich würde gerne…" sprach sie dann monoton. „…die gesamten veröffentlicheten Materialien der Biologin Dr. Ikari Yui erwerben."  
>„Das müsste ich… erst bestellen…"<br>„Das ist kein Problem."  
>Und weg war sie.<p>

Tanemura brauchte nicht lange, um die angeforderten Bücher und Publikationen zu finden – Diese Ikari war zu ihrerzeiten scheinbar auf ihrem Gebiet führend gewesen. Zwischen den Einträgen mit ihren Werken fanden sich auch schwer nach Verschwörungsteorie riechende Schriften über ihren mysteriösen Tod, zu seiner Zeit scheinbar ein großer Skandal, Gerüchte über Menschenexperimente, ein Prozess, in dem sich ihr (für das Experiment mitverantwortlicher) Mitarbeiter und Gemahl für das ganze zu verantworten hatte und noch mehr Gerüchte, laut denen Geheimbündler den Mann freigekauft hätten, um ire Machenschaften geheim zu halten – Tanemura hatte dunkle Erinnerungen daran, zu seiner Zeit in den Nachrichten davon gehört zu haben, doch damals hatte er das ganze als Sensationsreißerei der Medien abgetan, da er sich als einfacher Mensch nie für Verschwörungstheorien begeistert hatte, doch ein einzelnes Detail brachte ihn dazu, seine Meinung darüber gründlich zu revidieren ja, er hätte es dieses Leuten mittlerweile abgekauft, wenn sie ihm erzählt hätten, dass diese Frau dem Grabe entstiegen war, um Rache an ihrem Mann zu nehmen – Ein einzelnes Bild von dieser Frau.  
>Es zeigte sie warm in die Kamera lächelnd mit einem niedlichen kleinen Jungen auf ihrem Arm, vor allem aber zeigte es ihr Gesicht, das Tanemuta nicht so neu war, wie es hätte sein sollen…<br>Er bestellte das Buch, schluckte, und verfluchte seine Schöpfer dafür, dass sich menschliche Erinnerung nicht so leicht ausradieren ließ wie Daten auf einer Festplatte.

-

Auch wenn Tanemura es tunlichst vermied, über diesen nicht ganz erklärlichen Umstände ihres ersten Treffens nachzudenken, die ihm bis heute noch nicht ganz geheuer waren, so war es ihm dennoch irgendwie gelungen, eine neue Stammkundin zu gewinnen.  
>Zwischen diesen paar Punkten des Paranormalen war sein Leben ganz gewöhnlich weitergegangen und alles folgte seinen üblichen geregelten Bahnen von Aufstehen, Frühstück, Arbeiten, Schlafengehen, und er konnte es gar nicht mehr greifen, was ihn diese abscheulichen Empfindungen erleben lassen hatte, es machte einfach keinen Sinn, er konnte nichts konkretes nennen, was so falsch gewesen war, und die Konsequenz, das Endergebnis, war letzlich doch normal gewesen… Dieses Ayanami-Mädchen besuchte regelmäßig seinen Laden und schwemmte Geld in seine Kassen, und es geschah auch nichts sehr ungewöhnliches, also sollte es doch das vernünftigste sein, diese anfänglichen Eindrücke zu begraben – Es war natürlich nicht das letzte Mal, das er den Eindruck bekam, dass diese Ayanami Rei nicht gerade …das durchschnittlichste Mädchen auf diesem Planeten war, aber warum sollte sie auch?<br>Sie war das First Child.  
>Das war eine gute Ausrede – Es war ja nicht einmal so, dass er das Mädchen nicht mochte – nachdem er regelmäßig mit ihr zu tun hatte, fand er durchaus Grund und Anlass dafür, sie regelrecht niedlich zu finden, es war nicht schwer diese… seltsamheit als bloße Unbeholfenheit abzutun ja, je länger er sie kannte, je mehr Zeit verging, umso einfacher wurde es, sie sich einfach als ein etwas verschlossenes, schüchternes, aber im Grunde ganz nettes Schulmädchen vorzustellen…<br>Mit der Zeit erfuhr Tanemura auch das eine oder andere über sie, hie und da, so ganz beiläufig, zum Beispiel, das dieser Junge, der sich vor geraumer Zeit nach Literatur für eine weibliche Bekanntschaft erkundigt hatte, niemand geringeres als das Third Child gewesen war (Dabei hatte er so unscheinbar gewirkt!) und dass es sich bei dem Vormund des Mädchens, für den der Artikel, den sie als erstes gekauft hatte, mal ein Geschenk darstellen sollte, um niemand geringeres handelte als den Leiter jener nebulösen Organisation leitete, welche diese Stadt verteidigte, doch als Tanemura dann fragte, wie dieser so sei, wusste die EVA-Pilotin nicht zu antworten.  
>Sie kaufte eine Menge verschiedene Bücher, quer durch alle Genres hindurch, von Fabelbüchern für Kinder über Kultklassiker, deren Auswahl einen fast schon denken ließ, dass dieses Mädchen nochnie überhaupt irgendwas gelesen hatte, zu hochphilosophischen, renomierten Kunstwerken und Bergen and wissenschaftlicher Literatur, philosophischen oder religiösen Schriften.<br>Der Buchhändler wurde aus ihrer Auswahl nicht schlau und gab es schließlich auf, daraus etwas über sie erfahren zu wollten, stellte aber fest dass sie, aus irgendeinem Grund, den er, wie gesagt, nicht erahnen konnte, eine Vorliebe für Geschichten hatte, die von künstlichen Intelligenzen handelten – Klone, Androiden, Cyborgs, Golems, Homunculi, lebendge Computerprogramme, und so weiter und so fort – was hieß, dass sie bald in der verstaubten Science-Fiction/Fantasy-Ecke heimisch wurde (Doch nur ein harmloser NERD? Das Vorurteil, dass sich keine Frauen im Internet herumtreiben, war schließlich längst überholt), auch, wenn sie sich durchaus auch für Dinge interessierte, an denen hochgestochene Kritiker eher ein gutes Haar ließen – Viel mehr, als man es von jemanden in ihrem Alter erwarten konnte. Die Ausgabe von „Twillight", die Tanemura ihr empfohlen hatte, weil viele in ihrem Alter ganz verrückt danach waren, tauschte sie noch am selben Tag wieder um.  
>Ungewöhnlich war, wenn man davon ausging, dass sie eine Ladung von Büchern durchgelesen hatte, bevor sie die nächste kaufte, die schiere Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie die Berge aus Literatur bezwang, aber wenn man andererseits die dicken Sachbuch-Wälzer betrachtete, die gelegentlich dabei waren, war es vielleicht kein so großes Wunder, die kleine schien auf jeden Fall ein pfiffiges Mädchen zu sein .<br>Gar nicht so viel anders, als diese unter mysteriösen umständen verstorbene Wissenschaftlerin… - Nein. Daran wollte er, wie gesagt, gar nichts erst denken.  
>War es denn nicht ein gar nicht so seltenes Vorkommnis, das große Intelligenz mit mangelnder sozialkompetenz einherging…? Wirklich, das einzige, was an diesem Mädchen außerhalb des Rahmens des möglichen lag, waren ihre Augen, und lag es da so fern, dass es selbst für deren Farbe eine logische Erklärung geben könnte?<br>Neulich hatten auch die paar Regale mit den DVDs und BluRays ihr Interesse auf sich gezogen, er hatte sie mal wieder gefragt, ob sie etwas Bestimmtes suche, als er sie mit einem solchen Artikel in der Hand entdeckt hatte, und sie hatte nur mit der anderen Hand darauf gezeigt und gefragt: „…Können sie mir ein Geschäft empfehlen, in dem ich die Aparate erstehen kann, um das abzuspielen?"  
>Er murmelte nach kurzem überlegen, dass es hier etwas weiter die Straße entlang ein kleines Elektrogeschäft gäbe, auf seine Anmerkung hin, es gäbe aber in einem größeren Geschäft in der Innenstadt bestimmt noch eine größere Auswahl, meinte sie nur, dass das nicht nötig sein würde.<br>„Noch etwas?"  
>Sie holte ein Buch aus einem der Regale und zeigte mit der freien Hand darauf.<br>„Wo erhalte ich eines dieser Möbel, in dem ich das verwahren kann…?"  
>Hatte sie in ihrer ganzen Wohnung wirklich kein einziges Bücherregal stehen?<br>„Nein, ich hatte bisher keine Verwendung dafür."  
>Ja, Tanemura wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr…<p>

Und das machte es schwer, es je ganz abzuschütteln, dieses Gefühl, dass er so ganz beiläufig etwas tangiert hatte, das jenseits seines Verständnisses lag und ihn eines fernen Tages heimsuchen würde, um ihn wie ein Stäbchen zu zerbrechen…  
>Schwer zu ignorieren war es aber nicht.<p>

-

Die Kiste mit den Einzelteilen, aus denen einmal ein Bücherregal entstehen sollte, stand noch ungeöffnet links neben dem niedrigen kleinen Kühlschrank mit den Pillen und dem Becherglas darauf – Diese letzte Nacht würden die Bücher noch in mehreren Stapeln auf dem Boden verbringen müssen, komplexe Biologiebücher neben Oscar Wilde's „Glücklichem Prinzen" neben einem ganz anderen Prinzen aus der Feder Niccolò Machiavelli, Shakespeare's Othello neben Goethe's „Faust", die „Leiden des jungen Werther" irgendwo dazwischengequetscht, darüber ein paar modernere Werke wie Behandt Schlinks „Vorleser" und Asimovs Foundation-Trilogie, Fontane's „Effi Briest" neben „Der kleine Prinz" und den Werken vo n Michael Ende, flankiert von derzeit in Mode befindlichen und/oder von Kritikern hoch gerühmten Büchern von denen das jüngste erst 2014 erschienen war, einige aber auch die Tragödie des Second Impact behandelten, in mehreren Stapeln, ein paar neben dem Bett, ein paar neben der Kommode, einige an der Wand neben dem Kühlschrank, einmal abgesehen von den paar Büchern, die Teils auf der Seite aufgeschlagen, die das First Child zuletzt gelesen hatte, scheinbarv zufällig in der Wonung verteilt herumlagen – Das Regal würde, einmal zusammengebaut, gut gefüllt sein.  
>Im moment waren es jedoch nicht die Bücher, welche die Aufmerksamkeit der Besitzerin des nun immerhin etwas weniger kahl wirkenden Appartments auf sich gezogen hatten, sondern ein weiteres Objekt, das hier relativ neu war: Sie hatte den kleinen, altmodischen Röhrenfernseher mit seinem hässlichen, grauen Plastikgehäuse – Reei hatte das billigste Gerät aus dem Laden gekauft weil sie keinen Grund sah, sich ein besseres zu kaufen – mitsamt dem BluRay-Player in ihren ohnehin größtenteils unbenutzen Schrank gestellt, größtenteils, weil sie so die Schranktür schließen und den Aparat dahindert verbergen konnte, ohne das der Rest des Raumes und damit deren kryptische Ordnung, die wohl nur dessen Besitzerin verstand, großartig verändert wirkte.<br>Diese saß momentan vor der Flimmerkiste, die ihre Gesichtszüge inrerseits in ein beinahe dämonisch wirkendes, bläuliches Licht hüllte, das sich als einzige Quelle von Helligkeit in das schon an sich geisterhaft wirkende Apartment erstreckte, und blickte scheinbar konzentriert in diese hinein, ohne das ihre Gesichtszzüge irgendeine Reaktion verrieten, die – bestenfalls! – über kaum merkliche Nachdenklichkeit hinausging.  
>Es war dem Auge des Betrachters überlassen, ob sie mit den vielen bunten, lauten Szenen voll Leben, Herzschmerz und Gefühl, die ihr der Bildschirm präsentierte, überhaupt irgendetwas anfangen konnte.<br>Eine wilde Flut aus Bildern rauschte über den kleinen Bildshirm und warf schillernd-bunte Lichter in ihr farbloses Gesicht.

-

„Dann hast du auch keine Angst vor dem Tod?" fragte der kleine Junge ungläubig, während er dem respekteinflößend-gebauten Mann, falls man diese wortwörtliche Kampfmaschine denn überhaupt als solchen bezeichnen könnte, dabei zusah, wie er das Waffenlager nach etwas brauchbarem durchforstete.  
>Der Android ließ etwas auf seine nächste Antwort warten.<br>Beinahe könnte man denken, er würde zögern.  
>„Ich muss funktional bleiben, bis unsere Mission erfüllt ist."<br>Die Reaktion des Jungen überraschte Rei etwas. Statt irgendwie zu konmentieren, wie „robotisch" diese Antwort war, seufzte er nur und meinte: „Hach, das kenn ich. Ich muss auch funktional bleiben…"

-

„KANEDAAAAAAAAA!"  
>„TETSUOOOOOOOOOOOO!"<p>

-

„KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

-

„!"

So mangelhaft, wie Reis Wissen im Punkto Popkultur nunmal war, hatte sie überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, das Anakin tatsächlich auf die dunkle Seite überläuft.  
>Eigentlich hatte sie sich mit ihm und seiner Herkunft entweder als „Kind der Macht selbst" oder als von Dath Plagueis künstlich erschaffenes Wesen irgendwie verbunden gefühlt und als mit seiner Rolle nicht ganz zurechtkommender Auserwählter etwas an Ikari-kun erinnert.<br>In vieler Hinsicht unwissend hatte sie doch tatsächlich den Film, der mit „Teil I" beschriftet war, zuerst geguckt und von da an weiter gemacht… Jetzt wusste sie zwar, woher dieses Zitat aus Captain Katsuragis Quiz herkam, aber das ganze ließ sie doch mit einem üblen Nachgeschmack zurück, auch, wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, warum…  
>Irgendwie kam sie nicht umhinn, sich Ikari-kun in Luke's Klamotten, sich selbst als Leia und das Second Child als Han Solo vorzustellen, auch, wenn sie sich angesichts späterer Ereignisse und Enthüllungen geneigt sah, dieses Bild zu korrigieren.<p>

-

„Edward…"  
>In dem Moment, in dem er ihre Stimme hörte, ungewöhnlich vertraut und bedeckt mit dem Geist eines seltsam-mütterlichen Tonfalls, der es nicht ganz schafte, ihre Apathie zu durchdringen, begriff der blonde Junge augenblicklich, wem er da gegenüberstand.<br>Der Gedanke an diese Möglichkeit hatte ihn schon lange beschlichen wie ein hartnäckiges Gespenst, und mit jedem neuen Geheimnis, dass sich ihm und seinem Bruder offenbahrt hatte, wurde diese kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf lauter, diese unausweichliche Gewissheit, das das Ausmaß seiner Sünde noch viel schwerer wog, als er es zu hoffen gewagt hatte.  
>Konfrontiert mit dem, was er getan hatte, brachte er es nicht fähig, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren, und alles innerhalb seines Schädels, was von dem Schock nicht völlig gelähmt war, hatte es bereits akzeptiert, das er das auch niemals wieder sein würde.<br>Das hier war nicht mehr und nicht weniger s als die Strafe, die er verdient hatte.  
>„Edward, warum konntest du mich nicht richtig transmutieren…?"<p>

-

„Hideki… Chii ist ein Perscom."  
>„Jah…"<br>„Es gibt Dinge, die Chii nicht tun kann…"  
>„Jah…"<br>„Aber… Chii will trotzdem mit Hideki zusammen sein!"  
>„Jah…"<p>

-

„Papa… papa, wir müssen weglaufen! Es ist gefährlich…"  
>„…Papa? Wieso nennt dich dieses Mädchen da Papa wenn du mich die ganze Zeit über allein gelassen hast? Warum?"<p>

-

„Als ich klein war, dachte ich immer, das Beste an mir seien meine langen, schwarzen Haare. Aber die Menschen, denen ich vertraut habe, verrieten mich und verkauften mich an die Organisation, und an diesem Tag verlor ich alles…  
>Entweder würde ich als Bettlerin sterben oder ein Werkzeug der Organisation werden – viel Auswahl hatte ich nicht.<br>Es war ja nicht nur für mich so, allen anderen, die beitraten, ging es genau so.  
>Niemand klopft je freiwillig an die Türen der Organisation.<br>An diesem Tag wurde mein Körper weit aufgeschnitten, und ich hörte aus, ein Mensch zu sein und wurde etwas anderes.  
>Und mein geliebtes schwarzes Haar, meine geliebten schwarzen Augen… Alle Farben wurden aus meinem Körper ausgebleicht und liefen nur diese glänzend silbernen Augen zurück…<br>Ich habe keine Verwendung für tolles Essen oder ein weiches Bett…  
>Wie erbärmlich…"<p>

-

„Genau… gehen wir zurück zur Erde. Zu deiner Heimat…"  
>„Aber was sagst du da, Nadia? Wir gehen zu unserer heimat. Du bist dort geboren und aufgewachsen, oder? Also kommen wir beide von der Erde."<br>„Ach Jean…"

-

„Wenn du wissen willst, was in einem Ei ist, dann musst du es zerbrechen."

-

„…Sie wollen Sektion 9 verlassen, stimmt's…?"  
>„Heh…. Batou, was ist an Ihnen eigentlich noch echt?<br>„Hey, sind Sie etwa schon betrunken?"  
>„Na ja, wenn wir wollen, bauen wir dank einer internen Chemiesteuerung den Alkohol in Sekunden ab. Wir kriegen keinen Rausch, keinen Kater, und können jederzeit wieder nüchtern werden. Das gibt uns sogar die Möglichkeit, während der Arbeit zu trinken. Die Menschen verspüren den Drang, alles zu beheben, was sie als Mangel verstehen, alle technischen Errungenschaften folgen diesem Prinzip.<br>Wir stellen die höchste Stufe dieser Entwicklung dar. Unsere Cyberbrains und Cyberkörper zeichnen sich durch schärfere Wahrnehmung, gesteigerte Ausdauer und Reaktionsschnelligkeit durch schnellere und umfassende Informationsverarbeitung aus, aber wir können ohne Wartung nicht mehr leben…  
>Na ja, ich will mich nicht beschweren. Das bisschen Wartung kann man verschmerzen."<br>„Das einzige, was wir Sektion 9 noch nicht verkauft haben, sind unsere Ghosts…"  
>„Ja, wir könnten kündigen, aber nur, wenn wir der Regierung unsere Cyberkörper und Cyberbrains und die darin gespeicherten Geheiminformationen zurückgeben, dann bliebe nicht mehr viel übrig um zu kündigen…<br>Menschlicher Körper und Geist setzen sich aus unzähligen Bestandteilen zusammen, die ihn zu einem einzigartigen Individuum machen… Mein Gesicht und meine Stimme unterscheiden mich von anderen, aber mein Geist gehört mir. Da sind Erinnerungen an die Zeit, als ich klein war, und eine Ahnung von Zukunft. Die riesigen Informationsmengen die ich verarbeite und die Netzwerke, zu denen mein Cyberbrain Zugriff hat, dadurch entsteht auf ganz wunderbare Weise mein ich, das Bewusstsein meiner Persönlichkeit…. Und gleichzeitig ist mir klar, dass ich mich nur innerhalb gewisser Grenzen bewegen kann."  
>„Und das ist der Grund dafür, weshalb Sie ihren Cyberkörper wie einen Stein ins Meer werfen?"<p>

-

„Sag mal, Light… Hast du seid du auf die Welt gekommen bist auch nur ein einziges Mal die Wahrheit gesagt…?"

-

„Nach einiger Zeit blieb mir nur ein einziger Gedanke… was wenn das, von dem ich bis jetzt dachte, dass es mein ich ist, in Wahrheit nur eine Fälschung ist, die ich durch meine Bemühungen erschaffen habe?  
>Was, wenn irgendwo in mir noch ein anderes ich ist? Mein wahres ich?<br>Ich dachte das und ich dachte, dass es schlecht sei, dass ich es denke…  
>Das es etwas sei, dass mir niemals hätte auffallen sollen…<br>Du hast meine Masken eine nach der anderen abgezogen. Du warst für mich wie Licht… und das Licht vertreibt die Dunkelheit.  
>Nur dadurch, dass es existiert, zeigt es an, dass es Dunkelheit gibt…<br>…das es in meinem Herzen Dunkelheit gibt… Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich dich dafür verachtet… und deshalb habe ich dich abgelehnt…"  
>„Aber warum? Ich habe dir doch geholfen, dein wahres selbst zu erkennen, oder? Also warum versuchst du nicht, ehrlicher zu dir zu werden? Warum versteckst du dich?"<br>„Na, was, wenn ich in Wahrheit der widerlichste Mensch auf dieser Erde bin?  
>Was, wenn ich so bin wie meine Eltern? Ich habe Angst vor meinem eigenen Blut… Ich darf keine nutzlose Person sein, schon allein nicht wegen meinem Vater und deiner Mutter!"<br>„Du musst deine Adoptiveltern sehr lieben, was, Arima-kun?  
>Aber weißt du, Arima-kun, wenn du dich weiterhin so verbiegst, glaube ich nicht, das ihr je eine richtige Familie werden könnt… Richtige Freunde und eine richtige Familie sind Menschen, die dich lieben, wie du bist, auch, wenn sie deine Fehler kennen..."<p>

-

„Lain! Warum hast du nur mich allein gelassen? Waru hast du nur mir meine Erinnerungen gelassen? Warum muss nur ich allein mich an all diese schrecklichen Dinge erinnern? Hasst du mich denn so sehr? Ich ertrage das nicht mehr!"  
>„Nein das… hast du ganz falsch verstanden, Alice… Ich würde dich doch niemals im Leben unglücklich machen wollen…"<br>„Lügnerin! Schau doch mal an, was du getan hast!"  
>„Aber du bist doch jetzt in Ordnung, oder Alice? Du warst meine einzige richtige Freundin, und das, obwohl wir nie miteinander verbunden waren…"<br>„Wo… wovon redest du denn da?"  
>„Du warst meine einzige richtige Freundin, du ganz allein… Und das ganz ohne eine Verbindung."<br>„Ver-Verbindung? Was für eine Verbindung meinst du denn?"  
>„Na, zu mir und… alle anderen…"<br>„L-Lass mich…"  
>„Ich liebe dich, weißt du das, Alice?"<br>„L-Lain, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du da sagst?"  
>„Urprünglich waren alle Menschen einmal auf einer unbdewussten Ebene verbunden… ich habe diese Verbindung einfach nur wiederhergestellt. Nichts weiter."<br>„L-Lain… du?"  
>„Hm… man könnte auch sagen, dass ich eigentlich gar nichts gemacht habe…Eigentlich war es immer egal, was real ist, das hier, oder das da drüben, ich war immer in beiden Welten. Ich bein ein Programm das dazu entwickelt wurde, die Barriere zwischen der Wired und der Realen Welt zu durchbrechen."<br>„L-Lain du bist ein… Programm?"  
>„Eigentlich sind du und die anderen auch nur Applikationen. Man braucht eigentlich keinen Körper, verstehst du?"<br>„Da irrst du dich."  
>„Huch?"<br>„Ich verstehe zwar nicht ganz, wovon du da redest, aber ich denke, du liegst da falsch… Dein Körper mag kalt sein, aber du bist doch am Leben… und ich lebe auch, merkst du's?  
>Mein Herz schlägt… bum bum, Bum bum…"<br>„Hihi, aber warum schlägt es denn so schnell?"  
>„Das ist wohl, weil ich Angst habe."<br>„Aber du lächelst doch, Alice."  
>„Ja, aber in Wahrheit bin ich schon immer ein großer Angsthase gewesen… Dabei weiß ich gar nicht, warum…"<p>

-

„Ich denke, es war etwa Ende Mai… es war das erste Mal, dass ich eine öffentliche Bücherei besucht habe, und ich wusste gar nicht, was man machen muss, um einen Bibliothekausweis zu bekommen… Und an diesem Tag schienen die Bibliothekare auch alle so beschäftigt zu sein, sodass ich mich gar nicht getraut habe, sie zu fragen…  
>Außerdem bin ich nicht gut darin, mit Fremden zu reden… Als ich also da stand und mich fragte, was ich tun sollte, rief plötzlich jemand nach mir und erledigte all die Formalitäten, um mir eine Karte zu besorgen… ich habe die Karte einfach genommen und bin gegangen ohne etwas zu sagen… Und diese Person, die mir geholfen hat… das warst du, Kyon-kun.<br>Ich… habe es immer bereut, dass ich dir nicht ordentlich dafür gedankt habe…"

-

Im Nachhinein konnte Rei nicht sagen, wie es auf einmal so spät geworden war.  
>War sie nachlässig gewesen?<br>Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr dies bei dieser Aktivität passierte, sie sollte vielleicht erwägen, sie an Tagen vor wichtigen Experimenten einzustellen.  
>(Das Phänomen, das mit guter Unterhaltung verbrachte Zeit oft wie im Fluge zu vergehen schien, war ihr noch nicht so ganz geläufig)<br>Der Eindruck, mit dem sie all das zurückgelassen hatte, war… hm.  
>Die vielen Bilder, die über den Bildschirm geflimmert waren, hatten eigentlich eine ganze Menge von kommenden und gehenden Reaktionen hervorgerufen, von denen Rei nur die wenigsten wirklich zu ettiketieren wusste – Fast wie eine ferne Beobachterin in ihrer eigenen Seele hatte sie diesen Empfindungen einfach dabei zugesehen, wie sie aufgekeimt, erblüht und dann wieder dahingewelkt sind, sie einfach davontreiben lassend wie Schiffe am Horizont.<br>Wenn sie jedoch etwas erkannt hatte, dann war das eine Ehrfahrung gewesen, deren Intensität sie weder erwartet hatte noch erklären konnte… Sie hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis sie überhaupt darauf gekommen war, dass das Adjektiv nachdem sie suchte, um ihr Erlebnis zu beschreiben „intensiv" war, aber mit der Zeit war sie sich dessen immer sicherer geworden… Es war, als hätte sie in diesen Texten, die von irgendwelchen fremden Menschen weit, weit weg geschrieben worden waren, Aussagen, Fragen und Beschreibungen gefunden, die ihr selbst genauso oder ziemlich ähnlich schon immer hatte sagen wollen, nur, dass sie nie die Worte dafür gefunden hatte, Bestätigung dafür, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die sich solche Fragen stellte, und solchen Gedanken nachging… Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie bedeutungslos seien, da sie mit ihrer Funktion nichts zu tun hatte, aber hier waren sie, lang und breit getreten auf der Leinwand…  
>Vielleicht war das anders, wenn man keine bestimmte Funktion zugewiesen bekommen hatte – eigentlich hatte sie das immer so gesehen, dass ja auch die anderen irgendwie eine „Funktion" hatten – Das Second Child und Ikari-kun waren dazu da, Evangelions zu steuern, der Commander war dazu da, Nerv zu leiten, und seine Pläne auszuführen, die Klassensprecherin war da, um die Klasse in Zaun zu halten… aber jetzt wurde ihr die Tiefe des Unterschieds, den es zwischen ihr und den anderen gab noch einmal aufs neue klar, oder vielleicht konnte sie ihn nur besser beschreiben – Viele dieser Werke stellten es so dar, als ob es für einen normalen Menschen eine der wichtigsten Fragen sei, darüber nachzudenken, woher sie kamen und wohin sie gehen würden, was genau der Sinn ihres Daseins war… Und wenn sie im Hinterkopf behielt, dass er sich diese Frage stellte, konnte sie einiges von dem, was sie an Ikari-kun nicht verstanden hatte, wesentlich besser begreifen…<br>Oft war im Hintergrund die Frage danach gestanden, woher dieser Sinn kommen sollte… Von einem Gott? Von anderen Menschen? Oder war es etwas, das sich die Menschen selbst gaben?  
>Dann war da noch oft die Frage, in wie weit man ihn sich aussuchen konnte, wie man danach suchen oder ihn verändern konnte…<br>Hatten sich die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung ihren Sinn selbst gegeben?  
>Rei hatte nie auf soetwas geachtet und glaubte nicht, dass sie das so jetzt auf Anhieb sagen können würde…<br>Sie wusste es nicht.  
>Aber das war vermutlich kein Problem. All diese Überlegungen waren ja schön und gut, aber eigentlich waren sie für Rei selbst dochvöllig bedeutungslos, nicht?<br>Sie war kein Mensch, bei diesem ganzen Gestrick aus Fragen nach dem Wieso, dem Weshalb und dem Warum war sie eigentlich außen vor – Sie hatte den Sinn für ihr Dasein nicht suchen müssen, sondern ihn von Anfang an gekannt, und auch gewusst, das er von ihrem Schöpfer kam, von Commander Ikari. Sie hatte sich auch niemals gefragt, ob ihr Schöpfer denn existierte, sie sah ihn ja fast jeden zweiten Tag, und wenn sie ihn nicht sah, sah sie seinen Sohn, der ja auf seine Art und Weise auch ein Beweis seiner Existenz war.  
>Für sie war von Anfang an klar gewesen, woher sie kam und wohin sie gehen würde, wenn sich die endlosen Kreise des Projekts zur Vollendung der Menschheit endlich schließen würden.<p>

-

Statt die gute alte Decke in seinem Zimmer anzustarren, löcherte Shinji ausnahmsweise die von Misatos Wohnzimmer mit seinen Blicken – Ein bestimmter Entschluss war es nicht gewesen, im Wesentlichen hatte es sich einfach so ergeben, dass er statt sich statt sich wie sonst einzuschließen einfach auf die Couch fallen lassen hatte… Gut möglich, dass es etwas damit zutun hatte das er, nachdem er denn Müll rausgebracht, die Wohnung aufgeräumt, gestaubsaugt und ge-wischmoppt hatte, mehr als nur „ein kleines bisschen" erschöpft gewesen war, und sein war Kasettenplayer dadurch, dass er ihn auf der Couch hatte liegen lassen, bevor er mit allem hier angefangen hatte, auch kein Grund, um zurück in sein Zimmer zu laufen – seine Ruhe wurde durch sein Hiersein auch nicht wirklich beeinträchtigt, zumal Misato bis frühensten heute Abend im NERV-Hauptquartier beschäftigt sein würde und Asuka auch noch nicht zuhause war.  
>Ob er nun aber hier saß oder in seinem Zimmer machte letzlich keinen so großen Unterschied – Er starrte so oder so mit „eingesteckten" Kopfhörern und zerbrach sich über dasselbe Thema seine Birne, was ihn schon am vorigen Tag beschäftigt hatte, wie auch am Tag davor…<br>Schon längst hatte er eine Möglichkeiten und Implikastionen in Gedanken durchgekaut, aus den vorgegebenen Axiomen alle möglichen Schlussfolgerungen abgeleitet, bis er nur noch zwischen ihnen im Kreis hangelte – Für weitere Antworten, für die Bestätigung oder Wiederlegungen der vielen in die Luft hinein gesponnenen Theorien, wie aus dem Vakuum wurzelnde Universen mit Konsequenzen und Korollaren der verschiedenen möglichen Erklärungen, brauchte es weitere Information, neue Fakten und Fragestellungen, Experimente, um sie zu testen… doch er hatte weder den Mut noch die Gelegenheit, diese durchzufühfren, zumal er das Zentrum seiner Fragestellung, seinen Vater, seid der ganzen Sache mit Mayumi nicht mehr gesehen hatte und auch nicht wusste, wie oder wo er ihn aufsuchen sollte…  
>(Oder vielleicht brachte er das nur als Vorwand vor, um sich nicht mit der Möglichkeit auseinanderzusetzen zu müssen, dass sein Vater keinen Bock darauf haben würde, ihn zu sehen…)<br>So oder so schwappten seine Gedanken nur in seinem Kopf herum, eingeschlossen in seinem Schädel, ohne das etwas dazu oder daraus hervor kam…  
>Genau so gut könnte er auf einem dem belebtesten Plätze im Zentrum der Stadt stehen, eingeschlossen in einen Glaskasten, der nicht den kleinsten Laut hinein oder hinein ließ, allein in der Stille und irgendwie verloren, gefangen in sich selbst…<br>Diese Gedanken brachten seine Emotionen immer wieder zum Sprundeln und er glaubte nicht, das er irgendeine Möglichkeit hatte, sie heraus zu lassen, zu einer catharsis zu gelangen oder mit irgendwem darüber zu reden… Asuka würde ihn nur auslachen, Touji, Kensuke und Nagato würden sowas nicht verstehen, Rei… Rei war seinem Vater gegenüber sehr loyal und er wollte nicht, dass sie sauer wurde, wenn sie ihn vor ihr in Frage stellte… Und Misato… die würde diese Verständnis-Nummer bringen und fragen stellen und… er wollte einfach nicht, das irgendjemand seine Meinung dazu abgab… Es würde ihnen nur Dumm vorkommen… und obwohl er sich das denken konnte, wollte er das einfach nicht hören…  
>Wie dumm und naiv konnte man sein?<br>Dieser eine Kommentar von Rei darüber, das sein Vater keine Probldeme damit hatte, dass der und Rei Zeit miteinander verbrachten… Vielleicht hatte sein Vater gar nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht und es war ihm gleich, mit wem Rei herumhing solange es keine Axtmörder oder Drogendealer war, und er interpretierte da einfach nur viel zu viel hinein….  
>Und selbst, wenn dem nicht so war, der Hass von vierzehn Jahren sollte nicht so einfach verschwinden und die Wahrheit war, das er ihn in dem hinteren Abteilen seines Wesens noch gleißend brennen fühlen konnte, aber er wollte, er wollte einfach, das es echt und wahr war, entgegen aller Vernunft, und allein dafür könnte er noch einmal ganz von vorne damit beginnen, sich selbst zu hassen… Kein Wunder, das Asuka ihn für armselig hielt…<br>Es sollte doch eigentlich eine Grenze geben, an der eine Person mit gesunden Mengen an Selbstrespekt nicht mehr verzeihen würde, egal, was der andere tat… oder war diese Art zu denken nachtragend und kindisch…?  
>Wenn es doch nur jemand geben würde, der diese Frage für ihn beantworten konnte… oder bestätigte diese Denkweise nur, dass die Dinge, die Asuka während der Wartezeit auf die Entpuppung des letzten Engels gesagt hatte, die Wahrheit nur all zu treffend wiedergespiegelt hatte…?<br>Genausowenig, wie er diese Unsicherheit aushielt, ertrug er die Furcht, dass die Antworten, nach denen er sich sehnte, ihm nicht gefallen würden, sodass es nicht ganz ohne seine eigene Wahl geschah, dass er diese Antworten nicht wirklich suchte, sondern sie solange, wie sie sich ihm nicht aufdrängten, unbestimmt zu lassen neigte wie eine Katze in einer Kiste.  
>„Ich bin wohl… ziemlich erbärmlich, hm…?"<br>Und so ganz plötzlich, ohne dass er sich wirklich erklären konnte, hatte er spontan das dumpfe Gefühl, das Asuka kurz davor war, ihm Ärger zu machen.  
>„Und ob du das bist!"<br>„Huh?"  
>Seine Verwunderung hätte diesen plötzlichen Worten gelten sollen, doch was ihn in Wahrheit foppte war, dass er, und sei es nur für einen winzigen kleinen Moment irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass er genau gewusst hatte, was Asuka als nächstes sagen würde, als hätte er diese selbe Szene tausende und abertausende Male gesehen, wobei das leise Nachhallen, das von jedem Durchgang geblieben war, einzeln nicht mehr als der Hauch eines Flüsterns, sich insgesamt zu einem deutlich hörbaren Chor aufsummierte, der die Worte des Rotschopfs bis auf das kleinste Detail in ihrer Betonung der Silben exakt vorrauszusagen schien, fast, als würde Asuka diesem… Echo oder was auch immer es war, einfach nur nachsprechen…<br>„Hey! Ignorier mich nicht, wenn ich mit dir spreche!"  
>Bevor Shinji wirklich Gelegenheit hatte, sich aus seiner Konsternation zu lösen, oder sich auch nur in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position bringen konnte, merkte er schon, wie ihm sein treues Kassetenplayerlein rabiat aus der Hand gerissen und mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung von ihm weggezogen wurde, so dass sich die Kopfhörer wesentlich unsanfter aus seinen Ohren entfernt wurden, als sich das die Hersteller je gedacht hatte.<br>Ihrem Arm, dem die Kabel mit den Kopfhörern dann hinterherschwangen, schienen kurz zahllose Abbilder zu folgen, sich geisterhaft von ihrer Haut lösend und am Ende der Bewegung wieder darin verschwindend… und auch ihr darauf folgender abschätziger Blick, den sie als nächstes auf das antiquierte Gerät richtete, erschien ihm seltsam vertraut, wie eine Szene aus einer Fernsehserie, deren Folgen bis zum Erbrechen wiederholt worden war…  
>Er konnte es praktisch noch vor Augen sehen, even so stofflich und solide wie das Second Child, das jetzt im Moment vor ihm stand…<br>Die Art, wie sie seinen Cassentenplayer mit ihrem rechten Daumen und Zeigefinger an den Seiten gehalten hatte, als ob er irgendwas Kontaminiertes sei, mit dem sie wenn überhaupt nur möglichst wenig in Kontakt stehen wollte… fast hätte man meinen können, das sie befürchten würde, dadurch auf irgendeine obskure Art und Weise schwanger werden würde…  
>Jedenfals hob sie das Gerät weiter in die Luft, mit weit ausgestrecktem Arm und nicht ohne es jemals aus der Reichweite ihres skeptischen Blickes zu lassen, bis sie die Noten, die aus der durchtrennten Verbindung zwischen dem Aparat und seinen Ohren herausströmte einzuordnen vermochte.<br>Ihr Körper wurde durchschüttelt von ihrem üblichen herrablassenden Kichern, und wie üblich waren ihre Bewegungen Angelegenheiten, die nichts von ihr nicht in Bewegung versetzten, und ihfre Bewegungen ließen die langen Kabel zu den Kopfhörern wie Pendel schwingen und, in einem Fall, gegen die Couch knallen ließen und ihn daran erinnerten, wie hoch sein kleiner Aparillo sich da eigentlich über dem Boden befand…  
>Da protestierten nicht nur die wenigen Resultate, die die Versuche seines Lehrers ihn gut zu erziehen hervorgebracht hatten – Elektrogeräte musste man doch pfleglich behandeln! – Nein, dazu kam noch, das dieses Apparätchen, dass er durch liebevolle Behandlung noch ein knappes Dutzend Jahre nach dessen „Verfallsdatum" am Leben gehalten hatte, für ihn nicht irgendein Gerät war…<br>„Nine Inch Nails? Wirklich? Das ist dein Ernst? „Linkin Park" war dir wohl nicht mehr trübsinnig genug… Jetzt weiß ich, dass du wirklich Probleme hast!"  
>Aber… er mochte diese Musik…<br>„D-Das ist meins, Shikinami-san… bitte gibt es mir zurück…"  
>Es war nicht nur die drohende Gefahr, dass sie das Ding kaputtschlagen könnte, es ging sie auch… einfach nicht an, was er sich da anhörte, er fühlte sich irgendwie… entblößt, genau sogut könnte er ihr seine Gedanken und Gefühle selbst offenlegen können…<br>Er würde es nicht aushalten, wenn sie sich weiter darüber lustig machen würde…  
>Aber was konnte er schon tun?<br>Er war ihr doch vollkommen ausgeliefert…  
>(Er spürte wieder das ziehen dieser Erinerrungen oder was auch immer das waren, aber diesesmal nicht ganz so sanft-)<br>Sie kicherte weiter. „Okay, du kannst es haben, wenn du mich ganz, ganz lieb darum bittest!"  
>(…und die eisige Kälte ihrer Stimme in der Gegenwart erinnerte ihn an diesen einen Tag, den einzigen Tag, den er hätte meinen können…)<br>„…Bitte, Shikinami-san…"  
>(Was machte er da eigentlich? In den Windungen seines Gehirns war Asuka seithin als jemand eingeritzt gewesen, von dem er definitiv wusste „Diese Person ist viel, viel stärker als ich!" Aber wenn er es recht betrachte…)<br>Und wieder lachte sie ihn aus.  
>Er verstand das einfach nicht… er hatte doch getan, was sie gesagt hatte, was wollte sie denn noch…<br>(Das ist doch Unsinn… Er brauchte sie doch nur einmal anzusehen, ihr zierlicher, schlanker Körper – Sie war doch ganz anders gebaut als er, mit ein paar Runden Sport könnte er sie leicht überflügeln und zerbrechen wie ein Holzstäbchen…)  
>Diese Hilflosigkeit…<br>(Das stimmte nicht… er hatte das schon mal getan… einmal, weit, weit weg, als sie mit dieser kalten Stimme zu ihm gesprochen hatte und das Fass ein für alle mal zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte…)

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, du Idiot?"  
>„H-Huh…?"<br>„Ich habe dich gefragt, warum du diesen Scheiß hier nicht schon längst weggeschmissen hast! Ich meine, wer benutzt denn heutzutage noch einen Kassettenplayer? Wir leben im Jahr 2015, falls du's noch nicht mitgekriegt hast… Kannst du nicht einen normalen MP3-Player oder wenigstens einen CD-Player benutzen…?  
>Oder weißt du was? Ich spendiere dir einen MP3-Player! Ich hab neulich beim Schoppen mit Hikari einen tollen Elektronikladen in der Stadt gefunden, wo sie echt tolle Geräte haben… Ich hab ganz billig einen gesehen, der 220 Gigabyte Speicher hat, da kannst du mehrere tausend Songs packen statt der ollen zwölf die auf so eine blöde Kassette passen, und du sparst dir sogar das blöde Spulen… Und es ist sogar eine ganz nette Eisdiele nebendran, falls du danach noch Bock auf 'ne kleine Erfrischung hast…<br>Und damit warf sie den alten Kassettenplayer, völlig lässig und unbekümmert, in hohem Bogen in den heimischen Papierkorb hinein.

-

…Also los, runter von der Couch, sag deinem inneren Schweinehund adé! Du brauchst dieses olle alte Ding nicht mehr!"  
>Das war's.<br>Weiter würde sie nicht gehen.  
>Näher würde sie nicht daran kommen, zu sagen, dass er sie gefälligst auf ein Date einladen sollte. Eine erwachsene Frau, wie sie gefälligst zu sein hatte, sollte sich niemals soeinfach dahingeben, also sollte er das verdammt nochmal sehen und wertschätzen.<br>Sehen und wertschätzen, dass sie gerade angeboten hatte, für ihn einen netten Teil ihrer Ersparnisse locker zu machen, dass sie ihn praktisch geradewegs dazu aufgefordert hatte, mit ihr Eis essen zu gehen.  
>Sie wollte, dass er mit ihr in die Stadt ging, und sie wollte es jetzt.<br>Keine Widerrede.

SIEH MICH AN, BITTE SIEH MICH AN!

Was sah er sie jetzt so an?  
>Was sollte das jetzt, war sie ihm etwa nicht gut genug?<br>Und jetzt… nee, oder?  
>Wüsste sie es nicht besser, würde sie meinen, dass sie irgendwelchen psychoaktiven Substanzen konsumiert haben musste.<br>Oder konnte es sein, dass dieser Trottel von Third Child wie ein getretener Hund an ihr vorbei stürmte, einen großen Bogen um sie machend, den man getrost als instinktiven Respekt vor dem Alpha-Primaten werten konnte, und sich doch allen ernstes daran machte, den Papierkorb und all den darin enthaltenen Mist zu durchwühlen, um diesen antiquierten Aparat heraus zu fischen… er war geradewegs an ihr vorbeigelaufen.

BEMERK MICH DOCH! TU NICHT SO ALS SEI ICH NICHT DA!

Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er auf ihr Angebot nichteinmal geantwortet hatte.  
>Was… was sollte, das, bitte?<br>Für was hielt er sich eigentlich?  
>Ihre nahenden, wütenden Schritte kamen näher, und er hob durchaus sein"hübsches Köpfchen", um ihr die Stirn zu bieten, aber am Ende brauchte er es nicht auf die Reihe, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Er brachte kein Wort heraus.<br>Typisch.  
>„Du kannst ruhig chillen, Kollege, es ist nicht so, als ob ich dir deine Augäpfes rausreißen und zum Frühstück essen wollte. … Kannst du echt keine fünf Minuten ohne das blöde Ding auskommen... Es ist fast schon sowas wie eine Sucht bei dir, nicht? Mann könnte glatt meinen, was du drauf hast ist eher sowas wie „Einatmen, Ausatmen… Einatmen… Ausatmen….""<br>Sie lachte ihn aus.  
>„Weißt du, dass kann ich auch für dich sagen!"<br>Er blickte sie nur wortlos an, seine Lippen versiegelt.

IGNORIER MICH NICHT. SIEHST DU NICHT, DASS ICH DICH BRAUCHE?  
>(Sie war innerlich am Schreien)<br>SIE HASSTE IGNORIERT ZU WERDEN MEHR ALS ALLES ANDERE

„Kein Wunder, dass du so ein nutzloser Außenseiter bist, den nicht mal sein eigener Vater ausstehen kann!"  
>(War das nicht ein bisschen zu viel?)<br>„Du bist ja scheinbar durch und durch assozial… immer mit deinen süßen kleinen Kopfhörern in der Ecke verschanzt… du denkst wohl, dass du besser bist als wir, weil du einen EVA ohne Trainung steuern konntest… Das wir deiner nicht würdig sind… aber weißt du was?  
>In Wahrheit bist du nichts als ein eingebildeter Bastard, den niemand ausstehen kann, außer vielleicht anderen Asozialen wie deine sogenannten Freunde und dieses irre First Child!"<br>(Huch?)  
>Und dann stand er plötzlich zu voller Größe aufgerichtet, sie sogar ein stückweit überragend, (Seit wann, eigentlich?) direkt vor ihr, Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht, und starrte ihr direkt in die Augen.<br>(Was zum…?)  
>Einen Moment lang hätte sie schwören können, dass sie in seinem Blick den ganzen Weg zum anderen Ende deer Unendlichkeit und zurück erkennen konnte, einen Funken von irgendetwas, das zu fremd war, um von einem 14-jährigen Jungen zu kommen…<br>Pah!  
>Was… was sollte das?<br>(„Hey, Asuka…" meinte sie zu sich selbst. „Du willst mir doch nicht etwa weiß machen, dass das Furch ist?")  
>Was für ein Schwachsinn… was in aller…<br>„Wenigstens dreh ich nicht immer, wenn ich irgendwas hören will, die Lautstärker auf volle Dröhnung und zwinge alle andere in der Whnung und vermutlich auch den Rest der Nachbarschaft, sich denselben Mist reinzuziehen und still zu sein wie eine gewisse andere Person!"  
>(Na sowas, du hast also tatsächlich doch so was wie echten Zorn in dir? Einen Moment lang dachte ich, du würdest mir allen Ernstes eine Knallen… Aber das traust du nicht nicht, heh? Nein, das wagst du nicht.)<br>Die Anspannung in den Muskeln und Zähnen, die ihre Hände zu Fäusten formten, ließ nach, und ihre zusammengebissenen zähnle lockerten sich und machten einen dünnen Grinsen Platz.  
>(Nein, das wagst du nicht…)<br>Sie ging gar nicht erst auf seine Argumentation ein:  
>„Ach halt doch deine dumme Klappe, Papasöhnchen."<br>„Aber… das…-"  
>Na bitte, so leicht war es gewesen, seinen Wiederstand zu brechen.<br>Es war überhaupt nicht anders, als sonst auch.  
>„Ach… Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe!"<br>Das nächste, wass sie von ihm hörte war, wie er die Tür seines Zimmers zuknallte, und danach noch irgendwelche undefinierten Geräusche, die vermutlich davon produziert wurden, dass er sich unter seiner Bettddecke verschantzte.  
>Sie war wie ausgehöhlt – Sie sollte jetzt eigentlich boshaft lachen oder aus Frust und Wut in etwas hineinboxen oder irgendwie… reagieren, aber es kam irgendwie nichts.<br>Da war nur eine ruhige Leere mit einem leicht traurigen Unterton.  
>(Was sollte das?)<br>Ihr Inneres befand sich in einem Ungleichgewicht, doch es gab ihr keine Hinweise darauf, wie sie Zufriedenheit erlangen konnte, wie sie diese Spannung in irgendeiner Form abbauen können würde.  
>Sollte sie etwas zertrümmern?<br>Sich etwas Bestimmtes beschaffen?  
>Zu jemand Bestimmten gehen…?<br>Sie wusste es nicht, sie fühlte sich einfach nur aufgerieben und wusste nicht, was sie deswegen machen sollte…  
>Irgendwie hatte es ihr keinerlei Freude bereitet, dem Third Child den Tag zu verderben.<br>(Und mein blödes Date habe ich auch nicht gekriegt… mist… )  
>War es, weil das alles nicht daran änderte, dass er sie in den letzten Wochen mehrmals hatte alt aussehen lassen, in dem er eins auf den großen Helden gemacht hatte…?<br>Was sonst könnte der Grund für ihre Verstimmung sein?  
>(Sie fühlte sich fast schon ein wenig versucht, ihr Ohr an die Zimmertür ihres Mitbewohners zu drücken und zu überprüfen, ob er gerade dabei war, sich die Augen auszuheulen.<br>Sie fragte sich, was die Laute seines Leids wohl mit ihr machen würden… Würden sie ihr Genugtuung bringen? Oder…)  
>Ärgerlich holte sie sich ihren kleinen Gameboy, warf sich energisch auf die Couch, auf der er vorhin noch gesessen hatte (und noch nicht alles von der Wärme verloren hatte, die sein Körper in sie hineingestrahlt hatte) und haute ihren Frust in den A-Knopf und das kleine Steuerkreuz hinein.<br>Oh verdammt, sie hielt es schlicht und ergreifend nicht aus, in seiner Schuld zu stehen, und schon gar nicht dieses juckende Gefühl, sich bei irgendjemandem Entschuldigen zu müssen…  
>Daran war ganz allein dieses beschissene Third Child schuld!<p>

Das war alles überhaupt nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte…

-

Das war alles einmal leichter gewesen, oder sie hatte es sich leichter vorgestellt… Sie musste einfach nur gut mit ihrem EVA umgehen, und dann würde sie alles bekommen, was sie wollte, nicht?  
>So war es immer gewesen und so hätte es auch immer bleiben sollen.<br>Sie hatte doch immernoch den besten Synchronwert, oder?  
>Sie war doch die beste auf der Welt?<br>Also warum?  
>Warum lief das alles nicht so, wie sie es wollte?<br>Wieso musste sie von diesem Dummbatz gerettet werden und nicht umgekehrt?  
>Wieso stand er als Held da und nicht sie?<br>Er hatte das alles doch gar nicht verdient!  
>Es war doch so, diejenigen, die sich anstrengten und hart arbeiteten, die wurdem am Ende belohnt und erfolgreich, nicht?<br>In der heutigen Gesellschaft half es nicht mehr, einfach nur in tolle Verhältnisse geboren zu werden, oder…?  
>Ja doch, ja verdammt, sie war sich derdammt sicher damit – Aber es gab eine Zeit, da musste sie sich diese Fragen überhaupt nicht erst stellen… Da war es offensichtlich.<br>Wenn sie morgend die Augen aufschlug, würde sie in ihrem Zimmer, fast größer als Misato's ganzes Appartment, die Beweise dafür sehen, die schönsten Spielsachen in den Regalen, (Auch wenn sie diese meist dankend ablehnte) die teuersten Designerklamotten in den Schränken, was auch immer es war, wenn sie nur andeutete, dass sie es wollte, dann bekam sie es auch.  
>Weil sie es wert war.<br>Jeden morgen würde sie von ihrem großen Himmelbett aufstehen, sich vor ihren großen, geräumigen Schminktisch setzten und sich an die Arbeit machen, das auch alles perfekt saß, dass auch nichts aus der Reihe tanzte, und zuletzt kamen immer ihre Interface-Clips, die zwischen den ganzen Töpfchen und Tiegelchen ihren ganz speziellen Platz hatte, und wenn sie sich so im Spiegel betrachtete, mit diesen feuerroten Eckchen, die wie Hörner aus ihrem feuerroten Haar ragten, mit einem Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit, dann würde sie ganz genau wissen, wer sie war.  
>Und wenn sie sich so betrachtete, würde sie jeden Morgen in Vorfreude an den Tag schwelgen, an dem sie allen beweisen würde, warum genau sie sich all dies verdient hatte, und noch viel mehr.<br>Ihre Ankunft in Japan, wie sie den Feind schon beim ersten Versuch gekonnt zerschmettern würde, die zahllosen Stimmen, die sie bejubelten, der Moment, in dem sich jede einzelnen Stude des Trainings auszahlten, die Menge, die ihren Namen rief, und die heiße Affäre mit Kaji-san, die sie beschäftigen würden, wenn sich die Monster mal einen Tag frei nehmen würden…  
>Mit jedem Tag, der verging strahlten ihre Erwartung mehr – Sie sah Mengen, die sie voll Bewunderung in die Lüfte warfen, eine Parade, die ihre Ankunft feierte, und diese Bilder ließen das Feuer in ihren Augen brennen, als sie den Raum eiligen Schrittes verließ.<p>

-

„Wer ist denn das Kind da?"  
>„Das ist unser Second Child! Sie ist der ganze Stolz der dritten Augenstelle, nein, von ganz Europa… ihre Synchron- und Harmonixwerte haben vor kurzem sogar die erste Testperson in Japan überflügelt!"<br>„Was… dieses kleine Mädchen? Unmöglich!"

-  
>Wenn sie andere Kinder sah, und das geschah nicht regelmäßig, sondern nur hin und wieder, völlig zufällig, wie wenn sie mal mit derm Auto an ihnen vorbeifuhr, wie sie auf einer Wiese herumtollten und Ball spielten, dummes Vieh ohne wirklichen Sinn in ihrem Leben, ganz, ganz, ganz anders als sie, ein Unterschied wie ein schlichter Allerweltszentimeter der mit einem Schullineal ausgemesser werden konnte und den Lichtjahren, mit denen die tiefen des Universums kartographiert wurden.<br>Sie war anders.  
>Das war da eigentlich die primäre Emotion…<br>Es gab nichts, was sie mit diesem dummen Dingern zu schaffen hatte, genau so wenig, wie ein Mensch mit einer Pflanze eine sinnvolle Konversation führen könnte.  
>Das diese spielenden Kinder mit ihrer unbeschwerten Sommerfreude irgendetwas haben könnten, was sie nicht hatte, kam ihr überhaupt nicht erst in den Sinn.<p>

-

„Aber auch Wunderkinder wie du müssen doch hin und wieder mal spielen müssen… was spielst du denn so gerne?"  
>„Für so was wie Spielen hab ich keine Zeit! Es geht schließlich um das Schicksal der Menscheit!"<br>„Aber ist soetwas nicht sehr anstrengend und stressig…? Um trotz des ganzen Trainings in der Schule so gut abzuschneiden, musst du doch sicher sehr viel arbeiten…"  
>„Eigentlich nicht, nein…"<br>„Dabei heißt es immer, ein Genie wird man mit 1% Talent und 99% harter Arbeit…"  
>„Bei mir ist es halt umgekehrt. Auch wenn ein Prozent von der Rettung der Erde nicht gerade wenig ist…"<p>

-

In einer Jeans, einem knappen Top mit dem Aufdruck eines gebrochenen Herzens und einem rosa Zopfband saß das rothaarige Mädchen missmutig an dem langen Esstisch, voll mit teurem Geschirr, Besteck, dekorativ aufgereihten Speisen und liebevoll angeordneter Tischdekoration und stocherte missmutig mit ihrer Gabel in ihrem Essen herum.  
>„Oh, Asuka! Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr wir uns freuen, dass du uns endlich mal besuchen kommst… Deine Vater und ich haben ja oft nachgefragt, aber du hattest ja immer genau dann deine Übungen, wenn wir dich besuchen wollten…"<br>Was diese dumme Pute nicht wusste war, dass das volle Absicht gewesen war.  
>„Das sind keine Übungen, das ist Training." Spie sie zurück.<br>„Uh… sicher…" Die Frau schien kurz etwas verunsichert, stellte ihre Maske aber schnell wieder her. „Auf jeden Fall, wie läuft es mit deinem… Training denn so?"  
>„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."<br>„Asuka! So redet man doch nicht mit seiner Mutter!" mischte sich schließlich der Mann am Tisch ein.  
>„Genau, mit seiner Mutter!"<br>Sie stand auf und machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, die Gabel ordentlich auf den Teller zu legen.  
>„Wo willst du hin, junges Fräulein…?"<br>„Ich muss noch lernen. Und außerdem kann ich es mir nicht leisten, dieses fettige Zeug zu essen. Weißgott, was dass mit meiner Kondition anstellt."

-

„Hallo, Asuka"  
>„Was willst du?" Das Mädchen spähte mit kalten Augen durch den Türspalt.<br>Die Frau dahinter zückte eine Tüte. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht diese schönen Kleider anprobieren willst, die ich für dich gekauft habe!"  
>„Und warum das?"<br>„Na, du hast doch gesagt, dass du neulich besser abgeschnitten bist als dieses Mädchen in Japan… Sieh es als Geschenk."  
>„Behalt den Scheiß!"<br>„Eh…?"  
>„Denkst du echt, du könntest mich kaufen? Glaub nicht, dass ich dich nicht durchschaut habe. Du willst dich doch nur bei Papa einschleimen. Du bist nichts als eine unverschämte Hure, die sich an einen älteren Mann herangemacht hat, um naher wenn er stirbt sein Geld zu erben… Papa magst du vielleicht verarsch haben, aber ich bin klug.<br>Du must schon eine ganz arrogante Ziege sein, um zu denken, dass du jemand reinlegen kannst, der einen viel viel höheren IQ hat als du! Lass mich in Ruhe, ich muss lernen!"

-

„Liebling, kannst du Asuka bitte sagen, dass sie ins Bett gehen soll...?"  
>„Wieso, sie lernt doch für die Schule…"<br>Der plötzliche Temperaturabfall im Tonfall seiner Frau blieb Langley nicht verborgen.  
>„Ist etwas passiert, Birgit…? Hast du dich etwa wieder mit Asuka gestritten?"<br>Er seufzte.  
>„Na egal, jedenfalls ist es schon fast Mitternacht, sie muss ins Bett."<br>„Muss sie das, Sebastian? Was lässt dich denken, dass wir das besser wissen als sie? Sie ist so intelligent, das normale Menschen wie wir kaum nachvollziehen können, was sie eigentlich denkst…"  
>„Ist das nicht ziemlich unverantwortlich für etwas, was aus dem Mund einer ausgebildeten Ärztin stammt?"<br>„Das kommt darauf an, wie man es sieht… Ich mag Ärztin sein, aber dass Ärzte auch noch nicht alles verstehen, sieht man schon allein daran, dass wir Menschen immer noch nicht unsterblich sind. Ich habe meine Grenzen, sowohl in meiner Geduld, als auch in meinem Können, als auch in meinem Wissen… im Moment denke ich zum Beispiel oft darüber nach, ob es möglich ist, dass das Gehirn eines Kindes so weit entwickelt sein kann, dass es jedes Bedürfnis für menschliche Nähe verloren hat…"

-

So oder so war in dieser Nacht niemand da, um das kleine rothaarige Mädchen, das über ihren Schulbüchern eingeschlafen war, in ihr Bett zu legen.

Aber am nächsten Morgen würde sie sich mit vom Schlaf wirren Haaren, Buchkantenabdrücken in ihrem Gesicht und einem geblümten Kleid, dass sie eigentlich als kindisch und billig abgelehnt hatte, im Spiegel betrachten, und im Zorn dagegenboxen.  
>Wie getrieben rannte sie zur Tür den kleinen Balkons der an dieses Zimmer grenzte, dass sie nie das ihre nennen würde, drehte die Klinke energisch hin und her, bis sich die tür nicht anlehnen sondern öffnen ließ, stürmte raus in die Morgenröte an den äußersten Rand, und ergriff wütend das Geländer, als wollte sie es zerdrücken.<br>Die ganze dämliche suburbane Siedlung da draußen, die dämlichen zwitchernen Vögelchen, die kleinen Autos und Kinderwägen, die idyllischen Gärten, alles und jeder hier –  
>„…Insekten…" Ihrte Stimme zitterte genau so wie der Rest von ihr, die Wut war unglaublich echt und unsagbar heftig, dass sie sie zuerst efast erstickte, bevor sie endlich den Weg raus fand.<br>„ALLES NUR DUMME INSEKTEN!"

-

„Und deshalb… brauche ich keine Eltern, keine Freunde, und schon gar keine Kerle.  
>Am Ende bin ich doch so oder so allein.<br>Ich habe nicht den geringsten Zweifel:  
>Die einzige Person, der ich vertrauen kann, bin ich selbst."<p>

-

„Dieses Mal war es zwar nur glimpflich, aber… Wenn das noch häufiger vorkommen wird, das alle drei EVAs beschädigt werden, könnte der Schaden unsere Fähigkeit, weiteren Angriffen in der Zukunft standzuhalten erheblich beeinträchtigen." Fasste Hyuuga das Ergebnis seines Berichts schließlich zusammen, als seine Haare genau wie die seiner Vorgesetzten durcheinandergeblasen wurden, als die kleine Gondel, in der sie saßen, durch die große, weiß-beleuchtete EVA-Reparaturkammer raste, in der weitere Techniker pausenlos am Werk waren. Ein wenig surreal war es ja schon das die „Behandlung" der beschädigten Kampfmaschine zeitweise so aussah, als hätte man einfach einen übergroßen Verband draufgepappt .  
>"Es ist gar nicht so lange her, das wir gezwungen waren, EVA 00 eine Generalüberholung zu verpassen, und jetzt haben wir schon wieder die Hälfte unserer Ersatzteile verbaut… und dabei waren das beim letzten Kampf hauptsächlich nur kleine Schäden… Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass die in so einer Situation noch so steif an diesem Vatikan-Vertrag festhalten können…"<br>„Oh ja!" stimmte Misato voll und ganz zu, sich darüber nach dem Stress des heutigen Arbeitstages noch mehr aufregend als sonst.  
>„War ja ganz schlau von denen, die Zahl von Evangelions, die ein Land besitzen darf, auch dann noch auf drei zu beschränken, wenn sie beschädigt sind…"<br>„Wir geben zur Zeit EVA 01 Priorität, aber selbst, wenn die Ersatzteile schnell nachgeliefert werden, wird EVA 00 wohl noch mehrere Tage brauchen…" pflichtete Maya bei. „Wir könnten EVA 00 zwar theoretisch so wie er ist in den Kampf schicken, aber was, wenn das nächste Zielobjekt einmal eintrifft, bevor wir Zeit hatten, alles zu reparieren oder die Piloten zu verarzten? Das war schon beim sechsten Engel ziemlich knapp…"  
>Dr. Akagi sah da wie üblich schwarz: „Dieser Vertrag ist das Produkt der Egos der Länder, die in ihn verwickelt sind… Ihn ändern zu wollen, würde nur zu endlosen Streitereien führen… Und außerdem müssen wir uns hier in Asien dauernd mit Forderungen aus Russland und Europa herumschlagen, seid dem die Einheit Fünf verloren haben… Politik bringt eben doch nichts als Ärger."<br>Maya seufzte. „Und dabei ist es doch noch so ein langer Weg bis zur Rettung der Menschheit…"

-

Als sie nach einem langen Tag voll mit der vielen Arbeit, die die noch laufenden Reparatur- und Aufräumarbeiten nach dem Angruff des Zehnten Engels ihr dagelassen hatten endlich dazu kam, in ihr trautes Heim einzukehren, hatte Misato zunächst keine größere Sorge, als direkt ihr Zimmer anzusteuern, ihre Kleidung bis auf die Unterhose abzustreifen, ihre Tasche in die nächstbeste Ecke zu schmeißen, wo sie erfahrungsgemäß verbleiben würde, bis sie sie das nächste mal brauchen würde, und sich etwas wesentlich gemütlicheres überzustreifen.  
>Erst, nachdem sie eine Dose Bier im Expressdurchgang in ihren Rachen gekippt hatte und sich gleich die nähchste aus den Kühlschrank geholt und gegen ihre Stirn gehalten hatte, um die sommerliche Hitze, über die sie sich beizeiten mehrmals beklagte, mit der Begründung, das die Engel schon allein für den ewigen Sommer vernichtet gehörten , daran zu hindern, ihr gehirn zu schmelzen, fiel ihr auf, das Asuka, die grießgrämig dreinblickend mit einem Joystick in der Hand auf dem Sofa hockte (Ihrem Gameboy war der Saft ausgegangen und sie hatte in daher in ihrem Zimmer an das Ladekabel gesteckt) und ihren Zorn an den virtuellen Kreaturen hinter der Mattscheibe ausließ, ihr nicht mal minimale Worte des Grußes hatte zukommen lassen.<br>„Huh…?" fragte sie, neugierig blinzelnd.  
>„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"<p>

„Ich weiß nicht, woher du den Eindruck nimmst, dass überhaupt etwas passiert ist!" giftete das Second Child zurück, die Frage trotzdem mehr oder weniger beantwortend.  
>Misato klatschte sich in guter alter Picard-Manier mit der Hand ins Gesicht.<br>„Du hast dich doch nicht etwa schon wieder mit Shinji gestritten, oder…? Wo ist er überhaupt?"  
>„Der hat sich in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen und bläst Trübsal. Vielleicht regt er sich bis Morgen ja wieder ab."<br>„Musstest du ihn unbedingt anschauzen?"  
>„Das ist ziemlich schwer… Ich versteh nicht, warum da alle solchen Wind drum machen, wenn er mal nen schlechten Tag hat, da ist nun wirklich nichts besonders dran. Der ist so eine Mimose, den muss man nur schief angucken damit er sich in seinem Loch verbarrikadiert!"<br>Dieser Kommentar war erstaunlich effektiv dabei, alle aufgesetzte Spielerei von Misatos Gesicht zu wischen.  
>Es weckte wieder ihre Zweifel daran, ob sie in den letzten drei Monaten überhaupt irgendetwas Dauerhaftes erreicht hatte.<br>Das Beste, was sie behaupten konnte war, das „Deprimiert" bei dem Third Child mitleiweile nicht mehr der Normalzustand war, sondern eine erwähnenswerte Abweichung davon… Aber so richtig beruhigte das ihre Schuldgefühle nicht.

Das Objekt ihrer Sorgen war bisweilen dabei, zu versuchen, die Geräusche der Umgebung bestmöglich mit seinem Kissen auszublenden – Er hatte zwar mitbekommen, dass sie angekommen war, aber das war dann auch der Startschuss dafür gewesen, sich die Ohren zu stopfen – Er wollte jetzt nichts mehr neues wissen und nichts mehr hören, auf das er hätte reagieren müssen, er war einfach nur durch und durch erschöpft…  
>Er hatte sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile Morpheus' Armen übergeben, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser Tag endlich enden würde, war aber vor kurzem schweißbedeckt aus dem Schlaf gefahren… Es war keine Vision gewesen, doch die Gewissheit, dass es einfach nur sein eigenes, verrücktes Leben war, machte es keinen Deut besser.<br>Was er eben vor sich gesehen hatte, war dieses… dieses Ding dass bei seinem „Ausflug" nach dem zweiten Kampf versucht hatte, ihm das Leben zu nehmen… und er wurde den seltsamen Eindruck nicht los, es eindeutig erkannt zu haben…  
>Er wollte das alles nicht denken müssen, oder überhaupt irgendetwas, alles, was er sich wünschte, war ein tiefer, traumloser Schlaf der ihm eine Auszeit von seiner Existenz geben würde doch die Naivität die nötig gewesen wäre, um ernsthaft zu glauben, dass derartig verschont werden würde, hatte er schon längst verloren.<br>Er war so erschöpft, aber was genau das für eine Art von Ruhe war, die er sich da herbeiwünschte, war eine Frage, die er nicht näher zu beleuchten wagte.  
>Auf jeden Fall hatte er wenig Hoffnung, das die übliche „Mütze Schlaf" ihm besonders viel davon bringen würde.<br>Er war es leid.

(1) Freut euch schon auf das nächste Kapitel: 22: [Im Herzen der Welt]


	39. 22: Im Herzen der Welt

22: [Im Herzen der Welt]

I linger in the doorway  
>Of alarm-clock screaming monsters calling my name<br>Let me stay  
>Where the wind will whisper to me,<br>Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers  
>And Candy Clouds of Lullaby<br>I lie inside myself for hours  
>And watch my purple sky fly over me<p>

Don't say I'm out of touch  
>With this rampant chaos, your reality<br>I Know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
>The nightmare I've built my own world to escape<p>

In my field of paper flowers  
>And Candy Clouds of Lullaby<br>I lie inside myself for hours  
>And watch my purple sky fly over me<p>

Swallowed up by the sound of my screaming  
>Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights<br>Oh how I long for he deep-sleep dreaming,  
>The goddess of imaginary light<p>

In my field of paper flowers  
>And Candy Clouds of Lullaby<br>I lie inside myself for hours  
>And watch my purple sky fly over me<p>

If you need to leave the world you live in  
>Lay your head back and stay a while<br>Though you may not remember dreaming  
>Something waits for you to breathe again<p>

Evanescence, 'Imaginary'

„Aber eins begreife ich immer noch nicht… schon die ganze Zeit nicht… warum eigentlich ich….?"  
>„Ja, warum ich… hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es so sein könnte, wie Misato-san sagt, dass es keinen Grund gibt?"<br>„Wenn es keinen gibt, würde das erklären, warum ausgerechnet jemand wie ich ausgewählt wurde… Nein, vielleicht ist die Tatsache, dass jemand wie ich gewählt wurde, das, woran man merkt, dass sie recht haben muss…"  
>„Jemand wie ich…?"<br>„Jemand, der so unpassend ist, wie ich. Ich bin nicht besonders klug, oder mutig, oder besonders verlässlich… warum kann es nicht… jemand heldenhafteres sein…"  
>„Heldenhafte Menschen sind nicht die Regel, sondern die Ausnahme. Gerade deshalb sind sie etwas Besonderes, deshalb werden Sagen und Legenden über sie erzählt… sich für andere aufzuopfern ist nobel, aber du würdest es doch auch nicht einfach so von jemandem erwarten, dass er für dich stirbt, oder? Es wäre schon ein großer Zufall, wenn die eine Person, die EVA 01 steuern kann, einer dieser Helden ist. "<br>„Aber es wäre so gut wie jeder besser als ich! Touji zum Beispiel, der würde einen viel besseren Kämpfer abgeben, oder Nagato, der ist viel reifer…. Kensuke würde es sogar freiwillig machen-

-

„Was alle? Alle meine Klassenkammeraden?"  
>Seine Schritte stockten, das erste Mal seit dem Vorfall mit EVA 03 glaubte Misato etwas von dem Jungen erkennen zu können, der sie kannte, getroffen, verunsichert.<br>Nein, er wollte nicht, dass ihnen das geschah, er hielt den Gedanken nicht aus, dass sie einer nach den anderen an diese Schlachtbank namens EVA geliefert werden würden… Er hätte sich denken können sollen, dass sein weggehen sie zu Tode verurteilte, sie Rei, Asuka, und wer noch so da war, das Kensuke, Hikari und Nagato genauso gut die nächsten sein könnten, dass er es vor sich sehen konnte, die zersprungenen Brillen und die schreienden Väter, die auf Nimmerwiedersehen zurückgelassenen Zopfbänder und die weinenden Schwestern… Sie könnten die nächsten sein, Touji, Hikari und Nagato. Hikari, Kensuke und Nagato? Mana, Touji und Nagato? Kaworu, Hikari und Touji? Touji, Kensuke und Yui?  
>Er konnte nicht mehr so richtig sagen, ob da ein- zwei oder drei Nachrichten auf seinem Anrufbeantworter gewesen waren, vielleicht war es auch ganz anders, aber sein Herz blieb hart und verschlossen , geblendet von seiner eigenen Pein konnte er nicht sehen, was er tat, was Asuka und Rei schon bald seinetwegen-<br>Asuka?  
>Er hatte sich nicht einmal getraut, nach ihr zu fragen.<br>Die Wohnung, die einmal voller Farbe und Leben gewesen war als sie noch hier war, war farblos und düster, ihr leeres Zimmer, das bezogene Bett dass aussieht wie in einem Hotel, nachdem alle Spuren des letzten Gastes von den Zimmermädchen sorgsam beseitigt wurden, das Schneidebrett und ihre Gewürze, es wären sein Brett und seine Gewürze, wäre da nicht die Gewissheit, dass er es nicht aushalten würde, ihre Fingerabdrücke an seinen Händen zu haben, irgend ein wieder und wieder vergessenes Molekül von ihrem Schweiß, dass einfach aus statistischen Gründen das stetige Waschen und Aufräumen überlebt haben müsste.  
>Bei dem Schweiß konnte er schrubben und schrubben, doch das Blut mit dem sein Vater ihn bekleckert hatte – Zweimal! – das ging nicht weg, Asukas Blut, Kaworu's Blut, und dann auch noch das Blut des Fallschirmmädchens, die ihm vorher nur einmal begegnet war, und nie etwas getan hatte, um seinen Zorn zu verdienen-<p>

Was er sicher wusste war, dass er trotz allem gegangen war, sein Herz blieb hart und verschlossen, geblendet von seiner eigenen Pein-

-

„Heldenhafte Menschen sind nicht die Regel, sondern die Ausnahme. Gerade deshalb sind sie etwas Besonderes, deshalb werden Sagen und Legenden über sie erzählt… sich für andere aufzuopfern ist nobel, aber du würdest es doch auch nicht einfach so von jemandem erwarten, dass er für dich stirbt, oder? Es wäre schon ein großer Zufall, wenn die eine Person, die EVA 01 steuern kann, einer dieser Helden ist. "  
>Er glaubte, dass letzte Mal hatte er etwas anderes geantwortet.<br>„Das ist etwas anderes…. Ich… ich bin es nicht wert, dass man für mich stirbt…"

Er war nichts wert, gar nichts, er rief nach einem Mädchen, dass ihm nicht antworten konnte, suchte – wie immer – Verständnis, wo er es nicht bekommen würde, und es war einfach zu viel, er wollte etwas Warmes, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, etwas das ihm bewies, dass er noch hier war, das er noch lebte… er hatte gedacht, dass irgendwann, wenn der Schmerz zufiel wird, eine Grenze kommt, wo es "Krack!" macht und dann ist man kaputt, dass damit eine Erleichterung kommt, dass der lichte Wahnsinn eine Freiheit ist, weil man richtig und falsch nicht mehr sieht und sich keine Sorgen machen muss, dass er in sich verloren vor sich hin grinsen und hin und wieder jemandem mit einem Messer abstehen würde, aber so sah der Wahnsinn nur in Filmen aus, das war nur eine seine Fantasien, eine Flucht vor der Realität, wie Misato, Asuka oder Ayanami sagen würden, wenn man das denn Ayanami nennen konnte, womit er gesprochen hatte, es war mehr als sei man der Fels in der Brandung, zunächst scheinbar standhaft, aber mit jeder Welle kleiner und schwächer werdend, es gab keine Grenze, keine Erlösung nur Schmerz, der sich immer weiter aufstaute, und jedes Mal, wenn man das alles nicht mehr drin halten konnte und es einfach hervorbrach, diese hässliche Wahrheit (zum Schluss wieder und wieder) und jedes Mal danach musste man auf das hässliche Resultat blicken und sich mit den Resten des eigenen Gewissens plagen, es hörte nie auf, und man konnte sehen was aus einem geworden war – sein Stöhnen, das piepsen der Geräte, weiß und klebrig auf seiner Hand, er ließ nicht einen Tropfen auf sie kommen, in all den endlosen Wiederholungen rührte er sie nie an und er wusste nicht, ob dass das Zeichen war, dass er noch zu läutern gewesen war, oder einfach nur ein Testament seiner Feigheit war, es war so schnell gegangen, es war immer schnell, mit ihm, daran hing es auch jedes Mal, dass er es wirklich versucht hatte, mit Asuka und ihm, ein paar male irgendwann vor dem Impact, meistens nachher, es ging immer zu schnell, er konnte nie machen, dass es lange anhielt, wenn es überhaupt ging – bei einem jungen Mann mit mangelndem Selbstvertrauen und einem empfindlichen Nervenkostüm konnte das durchaus vorkommen, bei allen anderen, Misato, Rei, Kaworu und so wäre es vielleicht gegangen, und selbst wenn nicht hätten sie ihn wohl getröstet und ihm gesagt, dass das gelegentlich ganz normal sei, aber bei Asuka – Sie hatte ihn immer verführt, er hatte das nie von sich aus vorschlagen können, er hatte sich nie dazu bereit gefühlt, er war doch jung und verwirrt und er wusste doch nicht, ob sie ihn liebte, und er wollte das nicht mit jemandem tun, der ihn nicht liebte (allerdings hatte er das auch von seinem ersten Kuss gedacht, dass sich seine Wünsche ein paar Mal erfüllten, war nicht sein eigener verdienst, sondern Manas) da hatte er immer Angst, dass sie über ihn spotten würde, dass sie von Kaji reden würde, dass sie ihn auslachen würde, wie sie es immer tat…  
>Er hatte so schreckliche Angst, dass er sie nicht glücklich machen konnte-<p>

Aber wenn das so war, warum hatte er das gemacht?  
>(Das klebrig-weiße Zeug auf seiner Hand, wie es langsam herabrann, das zementierte noch einmal, dass es alles real und nicht mehr zu ändern war. Es war ja nicht mal das erste Mal, meistens war er in seinem Zimmer gewesen, das Reich seiner persönlichen Grübeleien und Fantasien, manchmal, weil an dem betreffenden Tag etwas besonders erregendes passiert war, manchmal aus so trivialen Gründen wie das er nicht schlafen konnte, sei es, weil er am betreffenden Tag gegen einen Engel gekämpft hatte, oder weil am nächsten ein Mathetest anstand, und das nicht nur mit Gedanken an Asuka, da waren auch noch Misato und Rei und- )<p>

-

„Wenn ich dich nicht ganz haben kann, dann will ich dich gar nicht, hast du das verstanden?"  
>Siedende Flüssigkeit, klirrendes Geschirr, sein Hemd, dasselbe wie damals, als er ihr den Innenraum seines Mundes ausgeliefert hatte, der selbe Raum, dieselben Kleider, der selbe Pinguin, besprenkelt mit Kaffee wie Blutflecken, vermutlich wären schwere Verbrennungen darunter, wenn das nicht alles ein Traum und eine Farce wäre, Brandblasen groß wie Münzen, widerlich vor allem daher, dass es einem immer wieder klar machte das das, was unser Bewusstsein als zusammengehöriges Objekt, nämlich als Menschen registriert, doch nur eine Ansammlung von Kohlenwasserstoffen ist.<br>Er hatte es in ihren Augen sehen können, dass sie ihn zerstören wollte, dass sie danach lechzte, sein Fleisch und sein Blut auf dem Boden verspritzt zu sehen.  
>Selbst, als sie ihn abwies, folterte sie ihn noch mit ihren Reizen, ihre kurzen Hosen, die die Ansätze ihrer Pobacken freiließen, das Nachthemd, unter dem sich ihre Brüste abzeichneten….<br>Ein Zierrat!  
>Bloße Dekoration war es, die ihn um seinen Verstand gebracht hatte – Sie sollte nicht solche schreckliche Macht über ihn haben!<br>Es war doch nur Perlmutt und Alabaster, diese Haut und diese Brüste, die Lippen und Vorhöfe auf den zuvor genannten, die Haare, denen man Vergleichbarkeit mit allerlei polierten, wertvollen Metallen wie Rotgold, Bronze oder Kupfer hätte andichten können, ohne sich einer übertrieben poetischen Beschreibung schuldig zu machen waren, die Farbe ihrer Augen strahlte auch nur wie die von venezianischem Glas – Die Summe ihrer Schönheit war doch nichts als ihr Spiegelbild, ein bloßes Gefäß, dass eine garstige Seele in sich verbarg, außen paradiesisch, innen aus Stein wie eine dieser dramatisch vom Licht in Szene gesetzten Statuen des Barock – Wie könnte er je-  
>„Ich… ich will dir helfen… Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein….-"<br>Eine besonders rationale Person war er nie gewesen. Anders konnte er sich nie erklären, warum er ihr sein Herz zu ihrem Spielball gemacht hatte.  
>Er wusste nur eins: Auch, wenn einige ihrer anderen Anschuldigungen vermutlich stimmig gewesen waren, er glaubte, dass seine Gefühle real gewesen waren…<br>„Oh, hör mir damit auf! Du denkst du kannst mich retten? Du willst mich verstehen? Mich ehren und achtet bis das der Tod und scheidet? Du verkennst doch deinen Platz! Du kommst doch nur zu mir, weil Misato dir Angst macht und das kleine Prinzesschen und der Homo-Boy den Löffel abgegeben haben! Ich bin die einfachste Anlaufstelle, was? Pustekuchen! Ich hab keinen Bock, deine zweite Wahl zu sein!"

Stille, Brandung, ein riesiger, halbierter Kopf am Horizont.  
>Sie kniet, er steht, die Luft ist geladen mit Gestank nach Blut.<br>„…und wenn du der letzte Mann auf dem ganzen verdammten Planeten wärst…!"  
>Sie hatte das genau so gemeint, wie sie es gesagt hatte, kein Grund für sie, es zu wiederholen, jetzt, wo der Konditional eingetreten war.<br>Ihre war die Seele, die sich der vermengenden Strudel der Seelen am längsten widersetzt hatte, größtenteils, weil er darin war.  
>„Oh nein, nicht mit dir, ich würde lieber sterben!"<br>Dabei war sie es gewesen, die ihm die Unschuld genommen, ihn verdorben und ihm das Hassen gelehrt hatte, sie war es, die seine Lippen geküsst und ihre beknackten Brüste mitten in sein Gesicht geschoben hatte, da brauchte sie sich nicht zu wundern wenn- Oh.

Da hatte er es wieder.  
>Er war wirklich das letzte. Vermutlich, war er es nicht einmal Wert auf dieser Welt zu sein, aber er war wohl zu feige, um das bis zur logischen Konsequenz zu verfolgen – Er hätte es tun sollen, in dem See, an dessen Ufer er Kaworu kennen gelernt hatte, einfach die Luft anhalten und nicht auftauchen, einfach das schmutzige Wasser in seine Lungen saufen, einfach hineinlaufen, bis das Wasser zu tief war, und er einfach ersaufen musste, ob er sich nun traute oder nicht… wäre das Wasser doch nur kalt genug gewesen, um darin zu erfrieren – Am nächsten Morgen stand er noch da, inmitten der zerfallenden Infrastruktur, platschnass, aber noch sehr lebendig.<br>Nicht einmal gescheit sterben konnte er.  
>Er hätte es tun sollen, schon viel früher, schon damals, als er aus Misatos Wohnung weggerannt war, an diesem Abgrund, er hätte sterben sollen, er hätte den von diesem parasitischen Engel infizierten EVA abbekommen sollen, er hätte während des Angriffs des Engels mit den Toilettenpapier-Armen von einem Trümmerstück erschlagen worden sollen, dieser Soldat hätte ihm eine Kugel verpassen sollen, bevor Misato ihn erreicht hätte…<p>

-

„Das sahen Rei, Kaworu und Misato aber ganz anders."  
>„DU!" rief er, in der Zeit eines Wimpernschlags von seinem Platz in seinem üblichen, lichtgetränkten Zugwagon aufspringen, als sich sein Ebenbild zu ihm dazugesellt hatte, der düstere Schatten mit den rot glühenden Augen und einem dünnen lächeln, gleich dem, was er Misato damals im Duschraum präsentiert hatte, eine Geste des im Platz verfehlten Trotzes, dass den alten Fuyutsuki vermutlich sehr an die jüngeren Jahre seines Vaters erinnert hätte.<br>Sofort wusste er, was zu tun war.  
>Wie ein tollwütiges Tier stürzte er sich auf jenes Irrbild einer verloren Zukunft, schnappte sich – aus alter Gewohnheit heraus – den Hals, und drückte zu.<br>Sein Gesicht war zu einer wilden Fratze verzerrt, ein bizarres Grinsen das sich durch das ganze Gesicht zog und es in Falten legte wie Papier, nicht viel anders als die, die er trug, als er damals zum ersten Mal ausgezogen war um den stärksten aller Engel zu zerfetzen, verhext von den ersten richtigen Erfahrungen von Macht, die je seine Nervenbahnen durchflossen hatten wie ein Hai von Blut.  
>Genug. Genug! Genug…<br>Er hatte genug von alledem, oh, er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll.  
>„Du Bastard!" brüllte er. Die Worte kamen heraus, aber sie klangen wie animalischer Lärm, als wären sie der Ruf einer Bestie, deren Laute nur zufällig so ähnlich klangen wie menschliche Sprache.<br>Tränen tropften auf das harte Gesicht des unterlegenen Ebenbilds.  
>„Du bist ein Lügner und ein Dieb! Ein Mörder und eine notgeile Instinktmaschine… Du kannst dich ja nicht mal selbst leiden, und genau so wenig kann das dein eigener Vater! Du zerstörst alles was du berührst und nutzt jeden, der dir entgegen kommt, schamlos aus! Du bist ein Feigling, ein Schwächling, ein Egoist und dir fehlt alles, was man als ein menschliches Herz bezeichnen könnte! Und pervers bist du auch noch! Mann, Frau, deine eigenen Verwandten, solange du nur bemitleidet wirst, ist dir alles recht! Du hast alle deine besten Freunde auf dem Gewissen… und den Rest der… ganzen verdammten Welt…"<br>Der Wut fehlte irgendwie der Nachschub, sie verzögerte sich wie ein laggendes You-Tube-Video, das Schluchzen gewann Zeitweilig die Überhand. Ein Regen auf Rotz und Wasser-  
>Dann aber kam er wieder, der Zorn, und das schwarze Herz des Jungens pumpte es direkt in dessen Arme, mit denen er sein Ebenbild kurz emporzerrte, um es wieder gewaltvoll gegen den Boden zu donnern.<br>„Warum?" verlangte das Third Child zu wissen. „Warum bist du hier? Warum musst du unbedingt auf dieser Welt sein? Wieso bin gerade ich gezwungen, dich zu ertragen… Siehst du nicht, dass es für uns alle viel, viel besser wäre, wenn du einfach verrecken würdest?"  
>Er konnte spüren, wie der Sauerstoff zu Ende ging, er kannte das Gefühl… Meistens von der Geschichte mit dem Schatten-Engel, aber da waren auch die ein oder zwei Male, wo er sich statt der kleinen Rei zu der alten Akagi verirrt hatte, jedenfalls bemerkte er die Verengung seines Sichtfeldes erst spät, weil er die Augen auch so schon halb zugekniffen hatte, aber es sollte ihm nur recht sein, er verdiente den Tod und ganz besonders diese Todesart, Asuka würde es wohl poetische Gerechtigkeit nennen…<br>Das war ihm nur recht so, es würde enden und keiner würde ihn vermissen, schließlich-  
>Nein.<br>Sie warfen ihm die Schultasche zu, er schaffte es kaum noch, sie zu fangen. Eine blanke Faust, präsentiert in jugendlichem Ungestüm. „Wenn dir jemand deswegen Vorwürfe macht, kriegt er es mit mir zu tun!"  
>„Ich denke, dass du ein großartiger Mensch bist." Während er die Rückfrage empfängt, ist sein Gesicht wie sooft blass und ernst, eingerahmt von einem dunklen Haarschopf und einer Bandage. Dennoch wird es zur Bühne eines Lächelns, als es eine Antwort preisgibt: „Weil du großartige Dinge tust."<br>Touji, Kensuke und Misato am Bahnhof.  
>„Eigentlich macht es mir nichts aus…" Käsekuchen ohne Käse, dann das Geschirr.<br>Asukas Brüste, Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht.  
>Ayanamis Lächeln.<br>Mayumi, wie sie die teils von ihm eingesammelten Bücher entgegen nimmt. Derselbe Bahnhof.  
>„Aber… das ist alles nur, weil ich EVA-Pilot bin… In Wahrheit würde es für alle besser sein, wenn ich niemals existiert hätte…"<p>

-

„Huch?"  
>Das erste, was Shinji merkte, waren zwangsläufig die Schweißtropfen in seinem Gesicht, eine typische Begleiterscheinung eines schreckhaften Erwachens. Nach all den Alpträumen, Visionen und EVA-Kämpfen kannte er diese Routine schon so gut, dass ihm mit der Zeit selbst solche unscheinbaren Details aufgefallen waren, die Schweißtropfen auf dem Gesicht, und die Bahnen, in denen sie herabliefen, das genaue Zusammenspiel der Muskeln, die seinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck zum Leben erweckten, und die Reihenfolge, in dem die einzelnen Komponenten seines Bewusstseins in Reaktion auf eine vermeintliche Alarmsituation „ansprangen."<br>Diese Szenen gehörten schon so sehr zu seinem Leben, dass er noch bevor er das erste Bild seiner hastig aufgerissenen Augen richtig eingeordnet hatte, schon begonnen hatte, die Decke seines üblichen Krankenzimmers zu erwarten – Er wusste zwar nicht, wieso er eines brauchen sollte, aber das EVA-Unfälle gelegentlich Gedächtnislücken mit sich brachten, hatte er mittlerweile durch und durch hingenommen, das er das wirklich als ernstzunehmende Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, so etwas dramatisches wie eine Gedächtnislücke, etwas, wovon er bis vor mehr als drei Monaten gedacht hatte, er würde es nur im Film sehen, wovon er sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass es real war… letzteres konnte er immer noch nicht, und es half nichts, das diese Geschehnisse in gewisser Weise den Träumen ähnlich waren, darin, dass man sich oft nur bruchstückhaft daran erinnern konnte. Das Gefühl danach war nie zufriedenstellend, irgendwo zwischen dem Gefühl, eine Antwort geben zu müssen, obwohl man die Frage vergessen zu haben, und dem, die Frage zu kennen, aber vergessen zu haben, was man antworten wollte, obwohl die dazugehörigen Emotionen noch da waren und danach drängten, dass ihnen Ausdruck verliehen werde.  
>So oder so, als er statt einer Krankenhausdecke die seines Zimmers sah, zusammen mit einem leichten, aber hartnäckigen Gefühl, dass irgendetwas hier deutlich falsch sein musste, war alles klar: Auch diese Situation war ihm bekannt. Die Vision hatte aufgehört, der Traum hatte geendet.<br>Es war, soweit er sich eben entsinnen konnte, irgendetwas mit einer eifersüchtigen Asuka…- Schon allein die Vorstellung erschien ihm lächerlich wie etwas, das wirklich nur in einem Traum auftauchen konnte… Asuka, die ganze Lichtjahre über seiner Liga stand und noch nicht einmal seinen Namen in den Mund nahm, sollte seinetwegen eifersüchtig sein – er war mit ihr ja gerade so weit, dass sie ihn nicht mehr per sé hasste sondern nur noch situationsbezogen.  
>Das war alles die Schuld der Klassensprecherin… Was hatte sie vorgestern noch einmal gesagt?<br>Was fühlst du für Asuka? Wenn du Asukas Gefühle erwiderst, musst du zu ihr stehen, wenn du das nicht tust, musst du ihr das klar sagen. Du darfst sie auf keinen Fall an der Nase herumführen, hörst du?  
>Als ob er das könnte… Das mit dem herumführen, meinte er. Sie würde ihn doch gleich auf den ersten Blick durchschauen… Was er für sie fühlte, von welcher Qualität es nun auch sein mochte, war völlig frei von Belang. Es würde nie etwas dabei heraus kommen und er verdiente es, ein Narr geschimpft zu werden, weil er das von Anfang an erkannt aber trotzdem ihren Reizen verfallen war.<br>Er, und Asukas Freund werden? Asuka und auf ihn stehen?  
>Das war doch alles Quatsch mit Soße. Das konnte nicht sein. Warum auch? Was hatte er denn, das Asuka von ihm wollen könnte? Er wusste nicht, wie die Klassensprecherin darauf kam, aber sie hätte besser daran getan, ihm zum Beispiel zu sagen, dass er pünktlich in die Schule kommen sollte, denn Traum oder kein Traum, das würde schon bald seine Hauptsorge sein, wenn er nicht bald aufhörte, die Decke anzustarren… Wirkliche Lust hatte er darauf ja nicht, (Mayumis nun wieder freier Platz war nichts, was er gerne sehen wollte, oder überhaupt die ganzen leeren Plätze) aber er war auch nicht deprimiert genug, um einfach liegen zu bleiben.<br>Also raus aus dem Bett.  
>So sehr sein Körper auch dagegen protestierte, aus dem warmen, kuscheligen Plätzchen in die vergleichsweise kühle Luft gezerrt zu werden, er setzte sich auf, was den derzeitigen Inhalt seines Blickfelds, genauer gesagt seine Zimmerdecke, gegen die Ecke seines Zimmers eintauschte, in der das Bücherregal stand, in dessen Nähe auch sein kleiner grüner Ranzen und die Einzelteile einer frischen Schuluniform hingen, die er sich gestern vorbereitet hatte. Unweit davon lag neben einem kleinen Schrank bei einem Haufen von Kassetten sein treuer Kassettenplayer, und… sein Cello, samt Kasten und Notenständer?<br>Hatte er gestern vergessen, es wegzuräumen? Für gewöhnlich hatte er es immer hinten im Schrank verstaut, weil ihm sein Hobby einfach peinlich war, gut möglich, das weder Asuka noch Misato eine Ahnung davon hatten, dass er in den letzten Monaten regelmäßig gespielt hatte, sie würden ihn nur bitten, vorzuspielen, oder sonst wie Kommentare machen, vielleicht sogar darüber spotten, ob nun mit oder ohne Bosheit, und das würde er nicht aushalten, weiß der Himmel, was sie sich dazu denken würden, ohne, dass er etwas dazu hätte sagen können…  
>Gut, ganz so war es nicht mehr, er hatte es Nagato gesagt, einfach, weil das eine andere Situation gewesen war, Nagato war es selbst ähnlich gegangen, und sie hatten sich wohl beide besser gefühlt, nachdem er es gesagt hatte… und das hatte dann im Rahmen der ganzen Schulfest-Geschichte zur Folge gehabt, dass auch Touji, Kensuke und Mayumi davon erfahren hatten… Auch hier konnte er sagen, dass es im Grunde „etwas anderes" gewesen war, das es für Mayumi und Nagato war, und dass er im Austausch auch mehr über seine Freunde gelernt hatte… es nicht zu tun, wäre sicher nicht richtig gewesen, er wollte ja Touji und Kensuke bei deren Band-Plan unterstützen, soweit das für jemanden ohne musikalisches Talent eben möglich war…. Das war okay so. Das bei dem Schulfest, wenn es denn stattgefunden hätte, zwingend auch Misato und Asuka davon erfahren hätten, hatte er damals nicht bedacht, aber er glaubte, dass auch das ihm nicht so viel ausgemacht hätte, aber es war halt auch die Situation, äußere Umstände, die ihn seine Vorbehalte hatten vergessen lassen… aber trotz allem hätte er sein Cello auf gar keinem Fall offen hier liegen lassen, schon allein aus Gewohnheit; Shinji war ein ordentlicher, penibler Mensch, beinahe schon neurotisch, und unter Stress, solange es nicht ganz akute Panik war, tendierte er eher dazu, sich an jede Art von Ordnung wie Befehle, Richtlinien oder eben Gewohnheiten zu klammern wie an eine Krücke, als diese aus Hast oder Erschöpfung zu vernachlässigen.<br>Ohne Zweifel, wenn dieses Cello nicht an seinem angestammten Platz hinten im Schrank war, dann musste es einen guten Grund dafür geben, und wenn es diesen gab, müsste er ihn eigentlich wissen – Ob jemand an seinen Sachen gewesen war? Es machte keinen Sinn, er war sich ziemlich sicher, das Misato gestern noch lange vor ihm schnarchend im Bett gelegen hatte, und dass ganze Bier, dass sie vorher konsumiert hatte, war eigentlich eine unausgesprochene Garantie dafür, dass sie es auch nicht früher verlassen würde, als unbedingt nötig.  
>Auch Asuka viel als verdächtige schon mal durchs Raster, einerseits, weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, warum sie das Bedürfnis dazu verspüren sollte, seine Besitztümer zu durchwühlen, von Hikaris abstrusen Verschwörungstheorien einmal abgesehen, aber vor allem auch, weil sie sicher nicht den Fehler gemacht hätte, die Zeugnisse ihrer Missetaten hier einfach so liegen zu lassen, sondern alles feinsäuberlich wieder an seinen Platz gepackt hätte, damit er ja nicht auf den Gedanken kam, dass sie sich für ihn oder irgendwas, das er irgendwann einmal angefasst hatte, sie auch nur im geringsten interessieren könnte… und jetzt, wo er es recht bedachte, war der Aufenthaltsort seines Instrumentes nicht das einzige, dass hier nicht so ganz zu stimmen schien… Seid er dieses Zimmer bezogen hatte, oder eigentlich jenes, dass Asuka ihm später abgeluchst hatte, hatte sich die Zahl der Objekte darin langsam aber sicher erhöht, als sich verschiedene Besitztümer aus verschiedenen Gründen angesammelt hatten, und mit der Zeit sicherlich nicht mehr in die zwei Kisten, die Tasche und den kleinen Rucksack gepasst hätten, mit denen er gekommen war.<br>Doch so voll, wie er es jetzt vor sich sah, war sein Zimmer niemals gewesen. Überall waren kleine Dekorationselemente, Poster, etliche bunte Sticker, von denen einige schon etwas verblasst wirken, selbst auf seinem kleinen Grünen ranzen klebte einer, und da war eine andere Tasche in demselben Farbton, achtlos neben dem Schrank hingeschludert, ohne das auch nur die geringste Sorge daran verschwendet worden war, dass es jemand so sehen könnte – auch die Bücher, die neben dem Bücherregal auch in der kleinen Kommode standen, gingen von ein paar abgegriffenen Kinderbüchern über verschiedene Schullektüren und Sammelordnern zu allerlei Ratgebern, wie sie ein männlicher Jugendlicher brauchen könnte („Handbuch für Helden" oder „Datingtips für Dummies" von R. K., um einige zu nennen.), und überhaupt diese Dekorationen überall, wie dieser Wecker mit Wackelkopf, der einem gewissen Pinguin, den er kannte, zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, oder diese kleinen Holzpüppchen im Regal, die eigentlich wie das Werk einer enthusiastischen Hausfrau, von denen es in diesem Haushalt eigentlich keine geben sollte, oder aber wie irgendwelche Fanartikel wirkten, ohne dass er sagen könnte, von was, ganz zum Schweigen von jenem Bildnis jener extrem leicht bekleideten Dame hinten im Bücherregal – Dieser Raum sah aus als ob- Ja, als ob er jahrelang von einem im Wesentlichen völlig normalen Jungen bewohnt worden wäre. Es erinnerte ihn an Toujis Zimmer, in dem Sinne, dass es, na ja, normal aussah, auch wenn es wieder irgendwo gegensätzlich war, weil er, na ja, eben eine andere Persönlichkeit hatte… ja, das war das bizarre, dass er trotz dieser mysteriösen Wandlung noch seinen eigenen Touch zu erkennen glaubte…  
>Doch wie so oft war es der Elefant im Pozellanladen, den er zuletzt bemerkte – Vielleicht hatte Asuka ja Recht damit, dass er ein bescheuert war und dazu neigte, den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht zu sehen. Zumindest sein komisches Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben, worauf er antworten wollte, schien letzten Endes keiner großen metaphysischen Erklärung zu bedürfen, zumal das, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte, die ganze Zeit vor seiner Nase gestanden hatte und mittlerweile ziemlich ärgerlich wirkte.<br>„Na, bist du endlich von der langen Reise zum Land der Träume hier angekommen, du Idiot?"  
>Shinji blinzelte verdutzt.<br>Asuka?  
>„Was glotzt du denn so doof! Hast du für deine alte Sandkastenfreundin, die sich jeden Morgen die Mühe macht, dich abzuholen, damit du nicht zu spät zur Schule kommst, etwa keinerlei Worte des Dankes übrig?"<br>Da hatte er gerade in ihrer typischen, herrischen Art wenigstens etwas gefunden, dass so war, wie es sein sollte, und dann sagte sie so was… was meinte sie damit, Sandkastenfreundin…?  
>Sollte das wieder einer ihrer Witze sein?<br>Bei ihr konnte man nie wissen…  
>Sie behauptete ja häufiger, er sei ein langweiliger Trauerklos ohne einen Sinn für Humor, aber auf das Risiko hin, diese Meinung zu bestärken zog er es vor, besser nicht zu lachen ohne das er sich ganz sicher war, dass es auch angebracht war – er wurde aus ihr einfach nicht schlau.<br>„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, du Faulpelz? Du stehst jetzt sofort auf, aber dalli!"  
>Ihm nicht die Chance gebend, dieser Bitte von selbst nachzukommen, zückte sie rasch ihre Faust, glücklicherweise nicht, um ihm eins überzuziehen, dafür aber, um ihm ganz unvermittelt seine schöne warme Decke wegzureißen – Doch das hieß nicht, dass er von ihrer Gewalt verschont blieb, zumal sie das, was darunter zum Vorschein kam, keinesfalls besänftigte.<br>Man hätte das jetzt auf vielerlei Weise umschreiben können, aber das würde auch nichts daran ändern, das das rothaarige Mädchen Zeugin eines Phänomens geworden war, dass man gemeinhin als akute Morgenlatte bezeichnete, dies aber aufgrund ihrer leicht egozentrischen Überzeugung, nach der sie der Grund für alle Geschehnisse unter dem großen, blauen Himmelszelt sein musste, als die Manifestation eines latenten Schuluniformenfetischs seitens ihres Mitbewohners identifizierte, dessen jungfräuliche Visage sie mal wieder freiheraus mit dem Abdruck ihrer rechten Hand verzierte.  
>„Lustmolch! Idiot! Perversling! Es ist wirklich nicht zu glauben!"<br>Ein Hallo mit einer Ohrfeige… Warum musste das zwischen ihm und Asuka immer so laufen?  
>Er hatte es schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung geschafft, eine geklatscht zu kriegen…<br>Seine beinahe schon etwas apologetisch klingenden Klagen darüber, dass so was um die Tageszeit doch ganz normal sei, wurden von dem Second Child in üblicher Manier einfach mal gekonnt ignoriert, wonach sie kurzerhand mit einer Hand seine Klamotten und mit der anderen sein Handgelenk packte, und ihn erbarmungslos sowohl aus seinem Bett als auch aus dem Zimmer zerrte.  
>Außer… dass sie das nicht tat, dass ihre Finger durch seinen Arm drangen wie durch ein Phantom, dass nicht zu dieser Welt gehörte und daher auch nicht mit ihr interagieren konnte… und doch nahm Asukas Hand etwas mit.<br>Sie hatte ihn gerade erst auf die Beine gezerrt, da war es geschehen, dass sich dieses Ebenbild, diese ahnungslose Version seiner selbst von ihm löste und Captain Shikinami folgte, als sei es das natürlichste von der Welt, als würde er das wirklich jeden Tag erleben, wie sie es gesagt hatte, während sein Bewusstsein und seine Gedanken nicht mitkamen und in diesem Raum zurückblieben, indem er zunächst die selbe Bewegung wie sein anderes Ich ausführend, dann aber damit ins Stocken kommend stehen blieb, den halb ausgestreckten Arm noch in die Richtung haltend, in der die zwei verschwunden waren, als ihm längst die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen worden war.  
>Es war, als hätten er und dieser andere Ikari Shinji einfach nur bis jetzt zufällig denselben Platz in Raum und Zeit eingenommen, bis die arkanen Quanteneffekte, die dies bis jetzt erlaubt hatten, durch irgendetwas aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden waren.<br>Keiner der beiden schien auch nur im geringsten bemerkt zu haben, dass sie nicht allein in diesem Raum gewesen waren oder auch nur den Anschein gemacht, dass sie auch nur Anzeichen dafür gesehen hatten.  
>Verunsichert blickte Shinji – der zurückgebliebene Shinji – merklich hilflos auf seine Hände starrte, bis ihm die einzige mögliche Erklärung einleuchtete… Als er eben in dem Bett, das sich nun hinter ihm befand, verlassen hatte, war er nicht aufgewacht.<br>„Was… ist das alles…?" fragte er in den Raum hinein, wohl wissend, dass ihn keines der Kinder, deren Streit er vom Flur her vernehmen konnte, hören können würde.  
>Verunsichert blickte sich der Junge in dieser vertrauten und zu gleich fremden Version seines Zimmers um.<br>„Ist das wieder… ein Traum? Eine Vision? Eine…"  
>„Sprich es ruhig laut aus. Es ist eine Erinnerung."<br>Da war er wieder, sein Schatten mit den roten Augen, neben der Türe an der Wand lehnend; ein wenig kam er sich vor wie Peter Pan, nur, dass sein dunkles Ebenbild ihn verfolgte und nicht umgekehrt.  
>„Erinnerung…? Wie kann ich mich denn an etwas erinnern, dass niemals passiert ist?"<br>„Überhaupt nicht. Du bist schnell damit, an deinen Schlussfolgerungen zu Zweifeln, oder sie zu Ende zu denken… Wenn du dich erinnern kannst, dann muss es auch passiert sein."  
>„Aber… wie kann das sein…? Selbst, wenn das so ist, ist das hier völlig unmöglich… Ich habe Shikinami im Leben nicht gesehen, bevor sie mit EVA 02 hierhergekommen ist…"<br>„Ganz recht. Das hier ist nicht möglich. Deshalb ist es eine Illusion."  
>„Aber sagtest du nicht, es sei eine Erinnerung?"<br>„Eine Erinnerung an eine Illusion."  
>„Was für eine Illusion…?"<br>„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Es ist eine Illusion, die du geschaffen hast… das ist alles in deinem Kopf, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte… Komm. Ich erkläre es dir…" Bevor Shinji auch nur die geringste Chance dazu hatte, etwas dazu zu sagen, hatte sich sein anderes Ich schon sein Handgelenk gegriffen und führte ihn ohne weitere Umschweife dahin, wo diese Antworten scheinbar zu finden sein sollten – mitten durch die Wand.  
>Ein seltsames Gefühl war es, festen Beton einfach zu durchschreiten wie ein Gespenst, ähnlich dem, was man verspürte, wenn ein Traum sich aufzulösen begann, und man darin immer weiter und weiter in die Tiefe stürzte…<br>Doch das, was Shinji zu Gesicht bekam, nachdem er durch diese Wand gegangen war, stellte dies was unwirkliche Erfahrungen anging, noch bei weitem in den Schatten.  
>Ja, es war einfach nur die Küche von Misatos Apartment, wie er sie jeden Tag sah und wohl mehr Zeit darin verbrachte als sonst ein Mitglied ihres Haushaltes, doch in dieser bizarren Traumwelt schien Misato hier niemals eingezogen zu sein – Für jeden anderen wäre an diesem Anblick nichts weiter auffällig gewesen, es war eine völlig normale Alltagszene, wie sie fast jeder von sich zuhause kennen sollte, frappierend normal:<br>Eine hochgewachsene aber doch irgendwo zierlich gebaute Frau mit heller haut und kurzen, schokobraunen Haaren hatte seinen angestammten Platz in der Küche belegt und trug seine grüne Schürze, darunter ein langer Rock und eine Bluse, sie stand vor dem Waschbecken und spülte , die fertig gesäuberten Teller, Gläser und Essstäbchen in ein zum Trocknen gedachtes Gestell legend, wenn sie damit fertig war, und auf dem Tisch, eine rosa Kaffeemaschine, die Shinji nicht kannte, deren Anwesenheit aber Sinn machte, wenn es eine Frau in diesem Haus gab – Sie war es wohl auch gewesen, der den Tisch mit diesen nun leeren Teetassen gedeckt hatte, henkellose, braune Keramik, wie es in diesem Lande üblich zwar, und davon zweierlei: Eine für sich selbst, und eine für den Mann, der gegenwärtig noch an ebendiesem Tisch saß.  
>Auch er besaß eine eindrucksvolle Körpergröße, ansonsten hätte er von seiner Gattin jedoch nicht verschiedener sein können – Wo sie zierlich und anmutig war, war er ein Panzerschrank von einem Mensch, breitschultrig und ehrfurchtgebietend, wo ihre Haut die noble Blässe einer Prinzessin trug, war die seine dunkel, wo sie feine Finger hatte wie ein filigranes Uhrwerk waren seine Hände rau von schmutzigem Tagewerk, wo ihre Stimme hell und zart war wie die eines reinen Engels, war seine tief wie die eines Dämons, und was bei ihr makellos wie eine griechische Götterstatue war, war bei ihm eckig und kantig.<br>Der Höllengott Hades und seine geliebte Frühlingsgöttin Persephone!  
>Ein lächerlich perfektes Familienidyll von dem Shinji fast schon meinte, dass es ihm ins Gesicht spuckte und ihn gnadenlos auslachte; Was für eine grausame Illusion, was für ein schmerzliche Trugbild, welch garstige Folter ihm da auferlegt worden war – Wie in aller Welt war er diesen unmöglichen Traum, der sich so real anfühlte, wie sein alltägliches Leben, je wieder losgeworden?<br>Die Frau war ihm fremd, und auch den Mann hatte er fast nicht erkannt, denn egal wie tief sich dessen dunkle Silhouette in sein Herz gebrannt hatte, eigentlich hatte er ihn nie wirklich gekannt, zumindest nicht so, nicht in so einer häuslichen Situation, es war ihm immer verwehrt gewesen, ihn zu sehen, wie er morgens an seinem Frühstückstisch saß und sein morgendliches Heißgetränk schlürfte, während im Hintergrund der ein oder andere Krach zu hören war, der darauf hinwies, dass sein einziger Sohn sich gerade für die Schule fertigmachte, in einer lockeren, braunen Stoffhose und einem olivgrünen Hemd, die Hände frei von knochenweißen Oberbösewichthandschuhen und Verbrennungen, von denen sein Sohn nichts wusste, so ganz und gar nicht bedrohlich, vielleicht noch etwas unbeholfen, aber nicht kapputt, fast schon wie ein richtiger… Vater.  
>Sein Gesicht war hinter der Zeitung versteckt, doch Shinji konnte den Haarschopf zuordnen – Es waren dieselben geringfügig struppigen, dunkelbraunen Haare, die auch auf seinem eigenen Kopf vor sich her wucherten…<br>Und die Frau…? Es kam ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn, sich damit unwohl zu fühlen, dass jemand Fremdes die Sachen in seiner Küche anfasste, denn schon, als er ihren Gatten erkannt hatte, wurde ihm klar, wer sie unweigerlich sein musste… Sie war hier nicht fremd, ganz im Gegenteil, hier bei ihm war der Ort, an dem sie immer hätte sein sollen, um für ihn zu kochen, ihn zu Umarmen und über seine schlechten Angewohnheiten zu meckern…  
>So hätte es immer sein sollen, sein können, wenn sie nicht von ihm fortgerissen wären würde, vor so unendlich langer Zeit, länger, als er in Jahren und Monaten denken konnte…<br>Er fühlte, wie es ihn überkam, diese jahrelang aufgestauten Gefühle, die Unsicherheit darüber, ob es je auch nur eine Person gegeben hatte, die ihn wirklich geliebt hatte…  
>Er wollte sie in die Arme schließen, ihr so vieles sagen und sie noch mehr fragen, doch seine Stimme erreichte ihn nicht, und seine Arme glitten durch ihre schlanke Figur hindurch, während sie sich unbekümmert mit ihrem Ehemann unterhielt, keine Worte des Frohlockens, aber umso mehr Teil dieses perfekten, kleinen Familienwelt die ihm nie vergönnt gewesen war, in der dieses Glück so selbstverständlich war, dass ihre Bewohner es sich leisten konnten, über Kleinigkeiten zu meckern…<br>„…dieser Shinji! Manchmal glaube ich, er weiß es gar nicht zu schätzen, das Asuka-chan sich die Mühe macht, ihn aufzuwecken…"  
>Asuka-chan – Das Second Child ging hier also wirklich schon lange Zeit ein und aus…<br>Seltsam, diese Stimme klang irgendwie wie die von Ayanami, genauso hoch und sanft, aber es fehlte das zerbrechliche, durch und durch ersetzt von einer mütterlichen Wärme.  
>Eigentlich sah sie Ayanami auch so ähnlich, auch von ihrer Figur her und überhaupt ihr Hinterkopf, sie hatten sogar beinahe dieselbe Frisur, auch wenn diese Frau – seine Mutter! – ihre Haare ein kleines Stück länger trug, sodass die äußersten Spitzen fast das Ende ihres Halses erreichte… Seine Mutter, wie sie Teller schrubbte und über ihn meckerte, wie jede normale Mutter auch, und sein Vater, am Frühstückstisch mit einer Tasse Heißgetränk wie jeder normale Vater auch, der nur sein übliches, trockenes „Jah…" vernehmen ließ, wie Shinji es bis jetzt nur von hoch oben aus der NERV-Kommandozentrale gehört hatte, in so einem lächerlich normalem Kontext, er schien gedanklich in seiner Zeitung versunken zu sein, es war fast schon irgendwo witzig, wohl das letzte Adjektiv, dass ihm in den Sinn kommen würde, wenn er für gewöhnlich an seinen Vater dachte… aber in einer Familie gehörte das doch irgendwie dazu, dass man miteinander lachte, nicht…?<br>„Aber Liebling, langsam solltest du dich aber auch mal fertig machen!"  
>„Jah…"<br>Shinjis Mutter seufzte. „Du bist wirklich genau wie dein Sohn!"  
>„Bist du denn fertig?"<br>„Schon lange! Du weißt schon, dass ich es bin, bei der sich Fuyutsuki-sensei immer beklagt, wenn du zu spät kommst!"  
>„Der will doch nur mit dir flirten…"<br>„Hör auf, wirres Zeug zu reden, und zieh sich endlich an!"  
>…Es war offensichtlich, wer in diesem Haushalt wirklich die Hosen anhatte, was…?<br>Grotesk. Einfach nur abstrus…  
>Shinji zog seine Arme zurück, ließ sie aber in der Luft hängen, nah an der Illusion seiner Mutter, von der er sich einfach nicht entfernen konnte, obwohl er wusste, dass er das sollte.<br>Es war nicht fair, dass er das alles sehen musste, obwohl er wusste, dass es niemals haben würde… In der Zwischenzeit hatte Asuka es irgendwie geschafft durch Methoden, über deren Details er gar nicht erst etwas erfahren wollte, dafür zu sorgen, dass sein dieser Welt hier zugehöriges Ich in seine Schuluniform geschlüpft war, und zerrte ihn an seinen Eltern vorbei in den Eingangsbereich der Wohnung zerrte.  
>„Na komm, beeil dich endlich!"<br>„Ich hab dich ja schon verstanden, Asuka! Man, du kannst manchmal eine echte Zicke sein!"  
>Das diese Version von ihm Captain Shikinami, wenn sie diesen Rang hier denn überhaupt noch bekleidete, und nicht ein ganz normales, vierzehnjähriges Mädchen war, so wie die Version von ihm, die sie fest unter ihm Pantoffel zu haben schien, einfach nur ein ganz normaler Junge zu sein schien, so ohne weiteres beim Namen nennen konnte, und sich traute, ihr zu wiedersprechen, verwunderte ihn gar nicht mehr – Das diese Version seiner Realität mit der Welt, die er kannte, nichts, aber auch gar nichts gemeinsam hatte, hatte er bereits verstanden… Es beruhigte ihn fast schon, als Asuka seinem alternativen selbst zum Zweiten Male innerhalb von zehn Minuten eine verpasste, wie sie es so oft tat, was dieses dann veranlasste, sich stramm stehend und fertig hergerichtet an die Eingangstür zu stellen und sichtlich unglücklich wirkend an der Eingangstür darauf wartete, wie Asuka sich in aller Ruhe ihre Schuhe anzog.<br>Der rote Gesichtsausdruck im Gesicht des alternativen Shinji und dessen Gesichtsausdruck erinnerten ihn in gewisser Weise an seine eigene, erste Begegnung mit dem ungestümen Rotschopf, auch, wenn dieser Shinji sie ja schon seit Jahren kennen musste… diese Asuka hatte die Zeit gehabt, sich mit jemanden anzufreunden, jahrelang in seinem Haus abzuhängen… Anders als die Version, die er kannte, war sie wohl nicht seit früher Kindheit zu einer Soldatin ausgebildet worden, die mit gleichaltrigen Kindern nichts anfangen konnte… eine Asuka, die sich wirklich um ihn bemühte – natürlich war sie noch ziemlich herrisch, sonst wäre sie ja irgendwie nicht Asuka, aber was er hier sah, waren zwei Kinder, die sich neckten… Ob die Tragödien ihrer Vergangenheit genauso ungeschehen gemacht worden waren, wie die seinen…? Hatte auch sie zuhause ein paar liebende Eltern, die ihr erlaubt hatten, eine glückliche, ausgeglichene Person zu werden…?  
>Sich Asuka als seine Kindergartenfreundin vorzustellen, kam ihm genauso falsch vor, wie das Bild von seinen Eltern als Bilderbuchfamilie an einem Frühstückstisch, sie war für ihn immer etwas fremdes, geheimnisvolles gewesen, das in seine kleine Welt gekommen war und diese durcheinander gewirbelt hatte, in seinem Kopf hatte sie immer das Mysterium des weiblichen Wesens verkörpert, aber wenn man das ganze etwas „herunterschraubte" und die extreme davon ab polierte, hatte die Art, auf die sie mit ihm umging, vor allem jetzt, wo sie sich langsam zu verstehen schienen, doch etwas von der enthemmten und doch vertrauten Art gemeinsam, wie beste Freunde miteinander umgingen…<br>Fröhlich winkte Asuka in das Innere der Wohnung – ein bisschen versteckter Sadismus blieb da schon, aber das Lächeln war erstaunlich echt. „Auf Wiedersehen, Frau Ikari!"  
>„Tschau ihr Zwei! Habt viel Spaß in der Schule!"<br>Was für eine beinahe surreale, vollkommen unmögliche Situation… Asuka, wie sie freundschaftlich und vertraut mit seiner Mutter sprach, als würde sie beinahe schon zur Familie gehören!  
>Das Asuka für ihn mittlerweile zu seiner Familie gehörte, war schon irgendwie wahr – jetzt wurde es ihm erst richtig bewusst… Sie eine Schwester zu nennen wäre nicht ganz richtig wenn man bedachte, was für Gefühle er für sie hegte, aber sie, er und Misato hatten in der Zeit, in der sie zusammengelebt hatten, schon eine gewisse Vertrautheit entwickelt, wie sie eben auch Familien oder beste Freunde verband…– aber dass hier waren trotzdem zwei Personen, von denen eine gestorben war, noch lange bevor die andere überhaupt in sein Leben getreten war… Sie schienen praktisch zu verschiedenen Welten zu gehören.<br>Zurück gelassen ließ er seine Arme sinken und blickte ihnen nach, die Situation noch immer kaum glauben könnend, während er weiter dem unmöglichen Gespräch seiner Eltern lauschte…  
>„Sag mal Liebling, willst du die Zeitung eigentlich auswendig auswendig lernen…?"<br>„Jah, ich verstehe schon, Yui…" nuschelte der ältere Ikari geistesabwesend, fast schon ein wenig verschlafen klingend.  
>Eine Bilderbuchehe!<br>Shinji wäre wohl in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen, wenn es nicht zum Heulen wäre…  
>Sie sahen alle so glücklich aus, seine Eltern miteinander, sein hierher gehöriges selbst und seine Asuka…<br>Es sah so richtig aus, ja, es machte ihn fast schon maßlos wütend, das ihnen diese Möglichkeiten genommen worden waren, dass er nicht daran Teil haben durfte… – wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er meinen, in einer durch und durch perfekten Welt gelandet zu sein… wie gerne würde er den Platz seines hiesigen Ichs einnehmen, oder noch besser, mit ihm verschmelzen und vergessen, dass es da je etwas anderes gegeben hatte als das, dass diese andere, wahnsinnige Welt mit furchterregenden Engeln und Evangelions nichts weiter gewesen sein könnte als ein ferner Alptraum, der mit dem Morgen verblassen würde…  
>Wer weiß, vielleicht war es ja wirklich ein Traum gewesen, vielleicht war er hier die Illusion, und der Junge, der gerade das Haus verlassen hatte, war der wahre Shinji Ikari… sein Leben sah immerhin wesentlich glaubhafter aus, ohne hochhausgroße Monster und biomechanische Kampfmaschinen… Das hier sollte eine Illusion sein, ja, sogar nur eine Erinnerung daran, aber die Sonne schien und die Vögel zwitscherten… es schien schwer zu glauben, dass mit dieser Idylle irgendetwas falsch sein könnte… und ihm sollte keiner sagen, dass er dabei war, die Realität aus den Augen zu verlieren – es war genau, weil er nur zu allzu gut wusste, was ihn auf der anderen Seite erwartete, weil er die Schrecken kannte, denen er in die Augen gesehen hatte, dass es ihm bisweilen gleichgültig war, ob er jemals dorthin zurück finden würde…<br>Oh, wenn dieser wundervolle Traum doch für immer andauern würde, ganz egal, was mit dem Leben geschah, dass er sich bis jetzt aufgebaut hatte, auch wenn es bedeuten würde, dass er dafür einfach mal vergessen müsste, den nächsten Atemzug zu tätigen…  
>Wie schwer es doch wog, dieses große Loch in seinem Herzen und die Fetzten, die davon herabhingen…<br>Er wich zurück um dem Ellenbogen seiner spülenden Mutter auszuweichen, kurz vergessend, dass er sie sowieso nicht hätte berühren können… auch wenn vieles hier unmöglich schien, vielleicht wäre zumindest ein Teil davon möglich gewesen, wenn sie nur gelebt hätte… wenn siedagewesen wäre, um ihm zu zeigen, was Liebe ist, müsste er jetzt nicht verloren umherirren und wie ein verlorenes Schiffchen dessen Befestigungstau sich gelöst hatte, ziellos umhertreiben…  
>Zumindest sie musste ihn doch geliebt haben, wenn nicht irgendjemand sonst… es hieß doch immer, dass Mütter ihre Kinder immer lieben, egal, wie unvollkommen sie sind und welche Fehler sie machen… es wäre nur natürlich, das zumindest sie ihn geliebt hätte, dass es mindestens einen Menschen gegeben hatte, von dem er sicher wusste, dass sie gemeint hatte, dass er einen guten Grund hatte, auf dieser Welt zu existieren… und er konnte ihr das noch nicht einmal danken, indem er sie in Erinnerung behielt…<br>Er konnte sich noch nicht mal an ihr Gesicht erinnern, und mit ihren wissenschaftlichen Schriften konnte er nichts anfangen… Noch ein Holz im Feuer seines Selbsthasses…  
>Nie hätte er gedacht, sie einmal zu sehen zu bekommen, sie aus dieser Nähe bewundern zu können, jahrelang hatte er kein noch so verwackeltes Foto gehabt und teils seinen Vater dafür gehasst, dass er ihm diese Möglichkeit genommen hatte, teils aber auch zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass er es wohl nicht anders verdient hatte, da er nicht dazu fähig gewesen war, sich in seinem eigenem Gedächtnis ein noch so kleines Stück von ihr zu bewahren…<br>Jetzt war sie direkt vor ihm, so nah, dass er selbst hätte weißmachen können, dass er nah genug an ihr stand, um sie zu umarmen, wenn er sich selbst nur ausreichend anlog…  
>Sollte er sie ansehen…? Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühlt, als ob er das nicht tun sollte, aber was sollte schon passieren…? Das hier war ohnehin ein Traum, nichts, was er hier tat, würde irgendeine Konsequenz haben, und wenn er sie nicht anblickte, würde er es sicher ewig bereuen. Er hatte in diesen Visionen Asuka und Mayumi gesehen bevor er sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, es war also zu möglich, dass das, was er hier sah, das wirkliche Aussehen seiner Mutter war.<br>Doch als es ihm halb in den Küchenmöbeln stehend schließlich gelang, einen Blick auf sein angestrebtes Ziel zu erhaschen, kamen all seine Bewegungen zu einem abrupten Ende.  
>„Sie hat… kein Gesicht…" stammelte er erstickt in die Atmosphäre hinein, ohne dass seine Stimme darin hörbare Schwingungen erzeugte.<br>Das falsche Abbild setzte sich, obgleich es sich vor ihm entlarvt hatte, in seiner absurden Unmöglichkeit fort, ungeachtet ihrer Lücken und Löcher fuhr das Trugbild damit vor, friedlich ihre Teller zu waschen.  
>Eilig drehte sich Shinji von jenem Anblick weg, der zu abgrundtief falsch war, um sich von Worten beschreiben zu lassen, und schüttelte sich, sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Oberarme fassend als wolle er sich vor der Kälte schützen… diese strahlende, warme Welt hatte in seinen Augen gerade einiges von ihrem Schimmer verloren.<br>„Falsch…. Falsch…. Das ist falsch…" brachte er nur noch hervor, darum ringend, seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen… damit konnte er sich freilich Zeit lassen, er war hier im wesentlich allein in einer großen Ebene, nichts von dem, was er hier sah, konnte ihm irgendwas geben, oder irgendwas von ihm verlangen… Er fühlte sich an dieses Bild aus seinen Vision erinnert, dieses einen Stuhl am Rande des Verschwindens, das einzige, was sich innerhalb des einsamen Lichtkegels befand, ein Kreis in der Dunkelheit, zerbrechlich wie der im All hängende Erdball als blasser, blauer Punkt…  
>Langsam erschien es ihm gar nicht so weit hergeholt, das Yui meinen könnte, an seiner sorgsam aufgebauten Welt, die doch am Ende gar nicht so schlimm gewesen war, könnte etwas falsch sein… Und umgeben von diesem perfekten Ehepaar, das noch miteinander lachen konnte, kam er sich mit einem mal unsagbar einsam vor, in kosmischen Maßen allein, ohne das es irgendetwas gab, mit dem er wechselwirken konnte… nein, halt, das war nicht so ganz wahr… so schwer es ihm doch fiel, sich in diesem Meer aus gut getarntem gar nichts selbst zu finden, er selbst war wohl auch noch da, er selbst uns sein eigener Schatten, jene düstere Gestalt mit glühenden, roten Augen, die schon seit geraumer Zeit in einer Ecke an der Wand gelehnt hatte, mit verschränkten Armen und rot glühenden Augen, in seinem blauen Plugsuit kaum in die strahlende Szenerie hinein passend, als hätte er auf genau diese Reaktion gewartet.<br>„Falsch ist genau das richtige Wort dafür… Das hier ist ein Traum. Einen Traum, den du erschaffen hast…„Träume sind etwas Schönes, sie können Freude machen, manchmal können sie sogar lehrreich sein – Dieser hier war es mit Sicherheit. Ohne sie könnte man wohl nicht leben, und man hat in dieser Hinsicht auch kaum eine Wahl… Im Grunde kann man sagen, dass jeder irgendwie in seinem eigenen kleinen Traum lebt… aber du darfst sie niemals mit der Realität verwechseln, oder glauben, dass du sie als Ersatz dafür verwenden könntest… Das ist eine Lektion, die ich wohl auf die härteste aller Touren lernen musste, und deshalb versuche ich, mich immer wieder daran zu erinnern, was ich entschieden habe, dass ich niemals wieder der Versuchung anheimfalle, den einfachen Weg dem richtigen vorzuziehen… Natürlich ist das so nicht zu schaffen, es ist schon ein Kampf, aber es geht einfach nicht, dass ich zulasse, dass es alles vergebens war… ich denke, ich bin mittlerweile dazu gekommen, Misato-san ein gutes Stück besser zu verstehen… und ich verstehe auch dass hier: Du kannst deine Vorstellungen nur auf der Basis von dem aufbauen, was du mit deinen eigenen Augen gesehen und mit deinen Ohren gehört hast… Wie könntest du dir ein Gesicht vorstellen, dass du noch nie gesehen hast…?"  
>„Wie kann ich mir dann denn den Rest von ihr vorstellen…? Den habe ich doch auch noch nie gesehen, also wieso nicht auch das Gesicht…?"<br>„Noch nie gesehen…? Bist du dir da sicher? Selbst so weit, wie du jetzt bist, müsstest du sie schon bemerkt haben…"  
>Die Silhouette aus EVA 01, klatschend zu seiner Musik.<br>Die warme Stimme, die seinen Namen gerufen hatte, schon beim allerersten Kampf.  
>Er erstarrte, als die Dinge, die er noch nicht gesehen haben sollte, in sein Bewusstsein sprudelten, inklusiven den unzähligen Begebenheiten, bei denen es Dr. Akagi ihm schwarz auf weiß erklärt hatte… Weg, weg mit der Bilderflut, er wusste genug, um zu verstehen, was sein anderes ich meinte.<br>Und noch mehr.  
>„Das heißt dann, dass er auch…" Er deutete zaghaft in die Richtung seines Zeitungslesenden Vaters.<br>Sein Alter Ego nickte. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er ist, wenn er nicht diese dunkle Silhouette oder der Commander von NERV ist… Ich könnte mir sein Gesicht so einfach nicht vorstellen…"  
>Das war das erste Mal, dass Shinji sich in dieser finsteren Gestalt nicht nur äußerlich wiedererkennen konnte…<br>„Und da ist mehr." Setzte der andere fort, auf einen Artikel auf der Zeitung deutend, die das Trugbild von Ikari Gendo weiterhin durchblätterte.  
>Das Third Child ging zögerlich darauf zu – auch wenn es nur eine Traumgestalt war, die seine Anwesenheit noch nicht einmal wahrnehmen konnte, hatte er vor diesem Mann noch einen gesunden Respekt – und beugte sich vor, um die kleinen Zeitungsbuchstaben lesen zu können.<br>„…Forschungsposten in der Antarktis öffnet seine Pforten…" las er laut fort. „Halt, Antarktis…?"  
>„Ganz recht…" bestätigte sein Schatten.<br>„Dann ist das…"  
>„Ja. Eine Welt, in der der Second Impact nie stattgefunden hat. Eine Welt, in der es keinerlei Engel oder Evangelions gibt, eine parallele Welt, in der Ikari Shinji kein EVA-Pilot ist… Mutter war schon mit dir schwanger, als sich der Impact ereignete – du hättest also trotzdem existiert."<br>„Aber… selbst wenn, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir dann ausgerechnet in demselben Apartment leben würden wie Misato… Es würde Tokyo-3 doch überhaupt nicht geben, und ich wäre Asuka vermutlich überhaupt nicht begegnet – Sie ist in Deutschland aufgewachsen und ist doch nur hergekommen, weil sie das Second Child ist… Außerdem hat sie ihr ganzes Leben im EVA-Programm verbracht… ja, sie ist anders aber, sie müsste eigentlich eine ganz andere Persönlichkeit haben…"  
>„Korrekt. Deshalb ist das, was du siehst, auch ein Traum. Du hast ihn auf Basis dessen geschaffen, was du kennst, und nicht alles durchgedacht… ich weiß am besten, dass ich nicht gut darin bin, unter Stress klar zu denken… Du kannst dir ein Leben, in dem Asuka nicht teil deiner Welt ist, nicht vorstellen, also hast du einen Weg gefunden, sie einzubauen, wie sie am ehesten passt… du hast ihre Rolle in deinem Leben ein wenig verändert, um ihren inneren Konflikt zu entfernen und sie hier so erschaffen, wie du dir vorstellst, dass sie ist, wenn sie glücklich ist – Das gilt übrigens auch für einige andere Personen, die wir hier noch sehen werden…Aber lass dich nicht täuschen: Das ändert nichts an der Gültigkeit dessen, was du hier siehst… Wenn der Second Impact sich nicht ereignet hätte, hätte jemand anders die Rolle gefüllt, die Asuka hier hat, und jemand anders hätte die Rolle gefüllt, die du in Asukas Leben hast – aber ihr hättet dieses Leben hier durchaus haben können, was du hier siehst, in eine Möglichkeit, die in dir existiert hat… du hättest in dir das Potential getragen, dieser Junge zu werden, den du eben gesehen hast, deine Eltern hätten genauso gut diese beiden Menschen hier sein können und Asuka hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt, dieses Mädchen von eben zu werden.<br>Dazu hätte es noch nicht einmal das Fehlen des Second Impact gebraucht – Wenn du allein in der Zeit, die du hier in Tokyo-3 verbracht hast, auf dieselben Ereignisse und Situationen anders reagiert hättest, hättest du so eine Welt haben können – nicht genau so eine, aber eine gar nicht so unähnliche… Apropos…" Erneut wurde seine Hand ohne sein Zutun ergriffen, dieses Mal aber so, wie es schon Misato damals im Terminal Dogma getan hatte, nicht zerrend, sondern fast schon halt gebend.  
>„Dieser Junge und dieses Mädchen… Wir sollten ihnen folgen."<br>Shinji zögerte damit, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen.  
>„Ist das so…? Entschuldige, aber… das was du da redest, das klingt alles überhaupt nicht nach mir…"<br>Sein alter Ego lächelte nur.  
>„Als ich ein Kind war, waren meine Worte, Gefühle und Gedanken die eines Kinders. Jetzt bin ich ein Mann und es ist nichts Kindliches an mir geblieben… Jetzt kenne ich die Bedeutung vieler Dinge, die ich nicht verstanden habe, und ich weiß, wo ich die Antworten auf die Fragen finden kann, die mir noch bleiben… Ich dachte immer, diese Welt sei ein großer, lauter angsteinflößender Ort sei, aber nachdem ich verstanden habe, wie sie funktioniert, ist alles ganz leicht."<p>

-

Wenn man diesen Ort als den Versuch eines zielgerichtet denkenden Verstandes ansah, eine perfekte Welt zu schaffen, begann er, wesentlich mehr Sinn zu machen – Er hätte schwören können, dass man hätte wahnsinnig werden können, schon allein davon, dass man all das hier zu lange ansah, aber da sein dunkles Ebenbild gemeint hatte, dass er hieraus etwas lernen solle, erlaubte er es sich, hinzusehen.  
>Beim Verlassen des Gebäudes, dass in den letzten drei Monaten sein Zuhause geworden war, kam er nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie sonst stehst leeren Nachbarbalkone voll waren mit Topfpflanzen, Plastikmöbeln und zum Trocknen ausgehängter Wäsche – einer hatte sich sogar mit etwas Kunstrasen, einem Liegestuhl und einem Sonnenschirm sein privates Urlaubsparadies gefüllt.<br>Auch die Straßenbahn, die der hier ansässige Shinji und die dazugehörige Asuka genommen hatten – Sie hatten es noch geschafft, sie einzuholen, weil die Bahn dem Gemecker des Mädchens nach zu urteilen zu spät war – Dass es ein Zufall war, wagte das Third Child zu bezweifeln, gut möglich, dass sich die Zeit in einem Traum um den Träumer herum verbog wie die Raumzeit im Umkreis eines Schwarzen Loches, oder überhaupt nicht verging, wenn dieser nicht dabei war – war zum besten voll mitglücklichen Menschen, voller als sie es je gewesen war.  
>Zu Anfangs, als noch mehr Leute in der Stadt verblieben waren, gab es hier noch mehr Leute, wenn auch nicht genug, dass schon aus statistischen Gründen jemand dabei sein müsste, dem es auffiel, dass ein etwas verwahrlost wirkender, vierzehnjähriger Junge einfach nicht ausstieg, aber in jüngster Zeit war es nicht selten, dass er ebendiesen Wagon mit Asuka undoder Rei für sich allein gehabt hatte, aber hier schien es undenkbar: Die ganze Stadt schien merklich voller zu sein, auf den Straßen, auf den Plätzen, in öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln wie diesen.  
>Sie saßen oder standen, wobei sich letztere teils irgendwo festhielten, oder auch nicht, Frauen, Männer, Schüler, Rentner, kleine Kinder, hier und da sogar ein paar Ausländer, und alle redeten sie durcheinander, lächelnd, strahlend, und durch die Fenster schien die Sonne hinein.<br>In der Menge glaubte er, hin und wieder ein bekanntes Gesicht erkennen zu können, weiter hinten im Wagon fand er zum Beispiel die drei Techniker aus dem NERV-Hauptquartier, auch wenn sie hier natürlich andere Berufe haben mussten – Aoba hatte seinen Gitarrenkasten dabei, vielleicht hatte er hier ja als Musiker Erfolg gehabt, und Ibuki war für die Arbeit bei NERV ohnehin immer schon zu zart besaitet gewesen, also war es so vermutlich besser.  
>Dennoch schienen sich die drei hier zu kennen und waren dabei, sich ausgelassen zu unterhalten.<br>„Und, hast du sie gefragt…?" fragte Hyuuga die junge Frau, die ihm gegenüberstand.  
>„Uh, wen denn…?"<br>„Na, deine Traumfrau, von der du erzählt hast! Diese Wissenschaftlerin. Hast du sie endlich gefragt, ob sie mit dir ausgehen will?"  
>„Nun…"<br>„Du musst dich trauen, Maya!" meinte Aoba, ihr brüderlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legend. „Mehr als nein sagen kann sie auch nicht!"

Das bekannteste Gesicht von allen war natürlich am leichtesten zu erkennen, die feuerroten Haare taten da schon ihr übliches – seltsam war es, gleich drei Versionen von sich selbst in diesem Wagon zu sehen, einmal nahe an der Tür, das finstere Ebenbild im Plugsuit, gegenüber an der Wand lehnend, und die Version aus dieser Welt, auf der Sitzbank mit Asuka – mit seiner Asuka.  
>Sie trug noch ihr Interface-Headset, aber vermutlich nur, weil er zu seiner Zeit zu unkreativ gewesen war, um sie sich mit anderen Haardekorationen vorzustellen oder auch, um ihn daran zu erinnern, wie sehr ihr Leben als EVA-Pilotin ihre Existenz bestimmt hatte, dass sie deren Symbole immer bei sich trug, als seien sie Teile ihres Körpers, wenn nicht ihrer Identität – Dabei war Asuka doch noch so viel mehr als einfach nur das Second Child! Hier sah er eine Asuka, die kein Second Child war, unbeschwert und frei.<br>Natürlich ging dieser Schulweg nicht von statten, ohne dass sie sich mit der Version ihres Mitbewohners etwas zankte, aber es war ein freundschaftliches zanken von der Marke „Was sich neckt, das liebt sich", in der Gesamtbilanz war da ein Lächeln auf ihrer beider Gesichter…  
>Eine Asuka, die nicht den Stolz einer EVA-Pilotin hatte und somit nur ein normales, wunderschönes, selbstbewusstes Mädchen war, dass frei war, sich dazu herabzulassen, seine beste Freundin zu sein – Das allein sollte eigentlich gereicht haben, um es offensichtlich zu machen, dass das hier nichts anderes sein konnte als ein Wunschtraum…<p>

-

Die Illusion schien zumindest soweit eine innere Logik zu besitzen, dass das zu spät kommen der S-Bahn bedeutete, dass sich die beiden Kinder auf ihrem Weg zur Schule sichtlich beeilen mussten – Asuka war natürlich schneller, aber ihr Mitbewohner – nein, man sollte eigentlich sagen, ihr alter Sandkastenkumpel – folgte kurz hinten dran.  
>Es war bezeichnend, dass sie ihn nicht hinter sich her zerren musste, entweder war Asuka in dieser Welt etwas langsamer, wohl auch mangels Kampftraining, oder er selbst war etwas schneller.<br>Mit der bescheidenen Geschwindigkeit, die ihre Füße an den Tag legten, waren sie jedoch noch um einiges schneller als die piepende und hupende Masse des Verkehrs, der sich nur äzußerst zählflüssig an den beiden Sonnenkindern vorbei bewegte wie ein Strom aus Honig.  
>Die Sommerhitze hatte dem Jungen den Schweiß auf die Stirn getrieben, aber alles in einem schien er dies hier soweit gewohnt zu sein, dass er es sich leisten konnte, nebenbei mit dem Mädchen zu reden.<br>„Ich habe gehört, dass wir heute eine Neue kriegen sollen!"  
>„Na ja, ist ja auch kein Wunder, schließlich soll das hier ja nächstes Jahr die neue Hauptstadt werden. Die Bevölkerung ist stetig am Wachsen."<br>Also eine Stadt, die ohne sein Zutun immer voller wurde, statt einer, die sich immer mehr leerte und ihn so an die Unvollkommenheit der Leistungen erinnerten, die ihn alles abverlangten, was er geben könnten…? Schön wär's…  
>„…Ich frage mich, wie diese Neue wohl so sein wird… Hoffentlich ist sie richtig hübsch!" hörte Shinji sein alternatives Ich kommentieren, mit einer Unbeschwertheit, wie er sie nie gekannt hatte.<br>Das war eigentlich kein Thema, über das er ohne weiteres sprechen würde, schon gar nicht mit Asuka, aber daran das so etwas hier offensichtlich nicht zu gelten schien, war er schon gewöhnt – Wenn Asuka hier für ihn eher so etwas wie eine Kumpeline gewesen war, machte es nur Sinn, dass er mit ihr über so etwas reden würde – doch irgendwie schien das Mädchen das Vertrauen, dass er ihr da entgegen brachte, nicht wirklich zu schätzen zu wissen – Man könnte beinahe meinen, sie sei eifersüchtig.  
>Es schien beinahe, als habe irgendein irrer Regisseur einen Verweis auf Hikaris abstruse Theorie eingebaut nur, nur um diese ganze Welt hier noch ein kleines Bisschen absurder zu machen.<p>

Doch die Absurdität hatte gerade erst begonnen – Die Beiden waren nämlich kurz davor, diese neue Mitschülerin persönlich kennen zu lernen, und dass wusste Shinji vor allem, weil er langsam wirklich zu glauben begann, das alles hier schon mal gesehen zu haben…  
>Irgendwoher glaubte er genau zu wissen, was er als nächstes hören würde.<br>„Zu spät…" wiederholte er leise den entfernten Wiederhall der Worte in seinem Schädel.

„Oh Nein! Oh Nein! Ich bin zu spät!"  
>Er hätte die Stimme das erste Mal fast nicht wiedererkannt, sie klang so anders, als er sie je gehört hatte, denkbar aufgedreht, fast schon ins alberne gehend, es war viel mehr Ton und Kadenz dabei, der Unterschied entsprach beinahe schon dem zwischen einem Rocksong und der Akustikversion.<br>„Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als gleich am ersten Tag zu spät zu sein!" wiederholten sowohl Shinji als auch die fragliche Zuspätkommerin selbst zeitgleich, wobei seiner Interpretation des Satzes die mittelschwere Panik des Originals fehlte, und ihm nur leise, monotone Worte ließ.  
>Sein Gegenstück aus dieser Welt hatte freilich keinerlei Vorahnung von dem, was ihm erwartete und entsprechend grenzte es schon beinahe an ein Wunder, das ihm die Augen nicht direkt aus dem Köpfchen kullerten, schließlich erwartete ihn jenseits der nächsten Straßenbiegung wohl einer der eigentümlichste Anblick, dem man in einer normalen Stadt ohne EVAs und Engel, wo man nicht alle paar Tage einen neuen Rekord an Wahnwitzigkeit miterleben durfte, wohl überhaupt erhaschen konnte.<br>Zugegebener Maßen war der Anblick für sämtliche anwesenden Shinjis gleichermaßen befremdlich, ganz egal, wie oft sie ihn schon angetroffen haben mochten, denn das, was die heimische Version des Jungen darüber nachdenken ließ, ob es nicht besser sei, in Asukas Gegenwart einen Helm zu tragen um den Schaden an seinem Hirn zu beschränken, wenn sie das nächste Mal darauf kam, seinen Schädel zu traktieren , war die Tatsache das er sich laut dem, was ihm die Neuronen seiner Sehrinde da weißmachen wollten, auf direktem Kollisionskurs mit dem wohl eigentümlichsten Mädchen befand, das ihm jemals untergekommen war – Sie trug die Uniform einer Schule, die er nicht zuordnen konnte, deren Hauptbestandteile ein zitronengelber Pullunder und ein langer, schwarzer Rock waren, und da sie ebenfalls in sichtlicher Eile zu sein schien, wurde ihre schwarze Schultasche von ihrem bei der Herumlauferei schwingenden Armen ziemlich herumgeschleudert wurde, zumal sie eine Tendenz dazu zu haben schien, diese beim Laufen zu den Seiten hin aus zu strecken – doch all das wäre ja noch verständlich gewesen. An einem anderen Ort hätte er es vielleicht auf die Lichtverhältnisse geschoben, aber im Moment sah er sie unter strahlendem Tageslicht und sie sah trotzdem so aus, als hätte sie kürzeres, quietschblaues Haar, tomatenrote Augen, die sich angesichts der nahenden Katastrophe umso mehr weiteten, je näher sie sich kamen, und als Sahnehäubchen noch ein bei jedem Schritt wackelndes Toastbrot zwischen den Zähnen.  
>Doch kaum, dass er einen Eindruck davon erhalten hatte, wie sie aussah, da waren sie schon mit dem Kopf voran zusammengestoßen und spürten nur noch das Brummen ihrer jeweiligen Schädel.<br>Es war bizarr.  
>Einerseits schien diese Szene so unwirklich, wie ein lächerlicher Comedy-Gag der nur in einem Klischee-Sturmartigen Shojo-Manga passieren würde, aber ganz sicher nicht in seinem Leben, aber dennoch waren da diese ganzen Kleinigkeiten, die ihm nur all zu bekannt vorkamen, exakte Art und Weise, wie die beiden von ihren hoffnungslos ineinander verhedderten Füßen zu Fall gebracht wurden, der davonfliegende Vogelschwarm, der einen Telefonmast – genau diesen Telefonmast – leer zurückließ – Die Vögel, die die davongeflogene Toastscheibe rasch für sich beanspruchen? – und die Art wie siee schließlich zu den Füßen seines Gegenparts in einer recht kompromittierenden Position verlange – Gut, es war nicht vergleichbar mit der Szene in ihrem Apartment, aber-<br>Tatsächlich verschwendete das blauhaarige Mädchen sobald sie sich ihrer Situation bewusst geworden war, wenig Zeit damit, das, was die ungünstige Platzierung ihres Rockes preisgab hastig mit ihren Armen zu verdecken, und machte sich offensichtlich beschämt in hastiger Weise davon, wobei sie ihr ohnehin wohl kaum noch genießbares Toastbrot zurückließ und noch zum Abschied winkte, wobei sie ihre Tasche wild hin und her schwang – zumindest die Angewohnheit, mit ausgestreckten Armen zu rennen hatte sie noch irgendwie mit der ihm vertrauten Rei gemeinsam.  
>Sichtlich verdutzt, aber auch irgendwo beeindruckt ließ sie das ansässige Pendant des Third Childs stehen, das ihr ungläublich blinzelnd hinterherglubschte. Das rothaarige Mädchen an seiner Seite hingegen war alles andere als begeistert – auch, wenn sie hier so grundlegend anders war, dass sie um seinetwillen eifersüchtig werden konnte, scheinbar gab es wohl unter den unendlichen Variationen des breiten Multiversums keine Welt, in der Shikinami Asuka eine annähernd wohlwollende Meinung zu Ayanami Rei hatte.<br>Selbst wenn jene so genannte „Rei" kaum Ähnlichkeit mit dem stillen, unterkühlten Mädchen hatte, dass „unser" Shinji dereinst kennengelernt hatte.  
>Sein noch recht konsterniert wirkender Konterpart, der sie natürlich nie anders gekannt und überhaupt noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, konnte ihr auftreten nicht als für sie untypisch einordnen, hatte jedoch wenig probleme damit, sie einfach mal unter „etwas seltsam" abzuspeichern, bevor er von Asuka unsanft am Handgelenk gepackt, auf die Füße gezerrt und energisch hinter sich hergezerrt wurde, wobei die beiden Kinder ihre zwei geisterhaften Beobachter einfach durchdrangen, ohne davon Notiz zu nehmen, dass sie geradewegs durch deren Formen marschiert waren.<br>„Ganz schön befremdlich, nicht…?" kommentierte die düstere Gestalt.  
>„Ich denke, ich hatte Schwierigkeiten dabei, mir vorzustellen wie sie wohl sein würde, wenn all diese Dinge nicht passiert wären – ihr Leben war wohl als engstes mit den Ereignissen verflochten… Ich dachte, sie würde immernoch etwas eigentümlich sein, und immernoch gelegentlich Konventionen übersehen, aber… so erinnert sie mich irgendwie an Mari…"<br>„…Mari?"  
>„Mari, Asuka und Ayanami… Vielleicht auch Misato… ich schätze, dass die Rollen, die sie in dieser Welt spielen, deshalb verdreht sind, weil… im Grunde hat es dieselbe Ursache, wie alles andere hier. Weil es so einfacher ist. Weil es die Konflikte in der Art und Weise beseitigt, wie ich sie sehe… Deshalb ist Ayanami, die mir immer auf eine seltsame Art und Weise vertraut war, hier völlig neu ohne vorherige Verbindungen zu mir – Und Asuka, die meine Welt mit befremdlichen neuen Dingen durcheinandergewirbelt und mich verwirrt hat, ist hier etwas, das ich schon immer gekannt habe… Und so ist diese befremdliche Welt hier enstanden."<br>„Es ist… überhaupt nicht befremdlich…" Zunächst war Shinji zögerlich in seinem Einwand, es war nicht seine Art, zu widersprechen und die Tatsache, dass es tatsächlich sein erster Impuls gewesen war, diese Traumwelt zu verteidigen, verunsicherten ihn – er wusste nicht, ob es „richtig" war, das hier zu sagen, aber es änderte nichts an den überraschend starken Emotionen, die er aus sich herrausquellen fühlte, und nicht mehr schweigen wollten, und da das hier ohnehin nichts als ein verwirrender Traum war, waren die üblichen Argumente, mit denen er sich sonst zurückhielt, hier nichtig.  
>„Es ist überhaupt nicht befremdlich, das es einem herranwachsenden Mädchen peinlich ist, wenn irgendein Fremder ihre Unterhose sieht… Aus was für einer… wahnsinnigen Welt muss man kommen, umdas nicht so zu sehen… Es ist lächerlich… Engel, Evangelions, Illusionswelten… das ist es, was keinen Sinn macht! Was mus mit einem falsch sein um diese aberwitzige Welt allen ernstes für vernünftiger zu halten? Du beginnst wirklich, mir Angst zu machen… das macht doch einfach alles keinen Sinn… Das ist einfach durchgeknallt!"<br>„Dann hättest du lieber diese Welt…? Ist sie nicht „durchgeknallt"?"  
>Der Anblick in „seiner" Wohnung und der damit einhergehende Schock schossen wie auf Knopfdruck in das Bewusstsein des Third Child.<br>Nein, auch dieser Aussage konnte er nicht bedingungslos zustimmen.  
>Aber was sollte er antworten…?<br>Er konnte keinen sinnvollen Satz zusammenbasteln, jedes Argument, das er hätte vorbringen können, entschärfte sich noch in seinem eigenem Schädel von selbst.  
>Frustrierend!<br>Seine Finger zuckten, aber er hatte noch nicht so ganz die Entschlossenheit, um sie zu Fäusten zu ballen.  
>„Das… das… Beides macht keinen Sinn…. Gar nichts! Keins von Beiden… Dieser Zirkus soll einfach nur aufhören, aufhören, hörst du? Ich will nicht mehr!"<br>„Jetzt wirst du kindisch? Du müsstest doch schon wissen, dass das nichts bringt. "

Währendessen hatte sein illusionäres Ebenbild seinen Weg fortgesetzt auch, wenn sich das Third Child nicht entsinnen konnte, ihm bis zu seiner Schule gefolgt zu sein.  
>Die Parade des Absurden ging weiter, diesmal in Form eines hochgewachsenen, üppig betrückten Mädchens, das ihm vom Eingang der Schule her mit einer weiten, ausladenden, den ganzen Arm betrefenden Bewegung enthusiastisch zuwinkte und sich nicht genierte, ihm über den halben Schulhof hinweg einen guten Morgen zu wünschen – Sein ansässigen Pendant nannte sie „Mari", aber Shinji hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung, wer das mädchen mit der auffälligen, klastschroten Plastikbrille sie war und was sie ihm bedeutete, auch wenn er ahnte dass obwohl dieses enthermmte Verhalten für sie durchaus typisch war, an ihrem hiersein auch irgendwas grundfalsch war, wie es auch bei Ayanami und Asuka der Fall gewesen war. Mari Illustrious Makinami, an seiner Schule, in der blau-weißen Uniform, die auch Asuka, Ayanami und die Klassensprecherin immer trugen, umringt von einer Gruppe von Freundinnen, dem ganz normalen Alltag nachgehend?<br>Das machte einfach keinen Sinn… er konnte nichtgenau sagen, wann oder wo er sie schon mal gesehen hatte, von seinen Visionen einmal abgesehen, aber so hatte er sie nochnie gesehen, sie hatte zu all dem hier nie… dazugehört.  
>Shinji war noch dabei, darüber nachzugrübeln, als sein Ebenbild längst das Klassenzimmer erreicht hatte und ungeachtet seiner beiden an den jeweils gegenüberliegenden Wänden links und rechts der Tafel lehnenden Pendants dabei war, sich mit Touji, Kensuke und einem ungewöhnlich unbeschwerten Nagato, dessen Hautfarbe vielleicht auch bedingt durch die völlige Abwesenheit seines dicken Kopfverbands ein ganze Ecke gesünder aussah, scheinbar ohne eine einzige Sorge in dieser Welt über die nächstbesten Trivialitäten auszutauschen – Dinge, über die das Third Child die ersteren Beiden oft hatte reden hören ohne ihren Sinn ganz zu begreifen oder ohne sich sicher zu sein, dass die beiden wussten, wovon sie da sprachen, flossen natürlich aus seinem Mund heraus, als wäre es niemals änders gewesen – allein auf diese Welt bezogen dürfte das so sogar stimmen, vielleicht war es ja das, was es bedeutete, ein ganz normaler Junge zu sein, gesegnet mit Unwissen oder überhaupt der Fähigkeit, sich über so große, schreckliche Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, seine Zeit scheinbar an einem einzigen, traumhaften Sommertag verlebend. Mit Nagato schien es ähnlich zu stehen….<br>Man sah es schon an den Kritzelleien auf den Schulbänken, irgend ein Scherzbold, vermutlich Touji, hatte ein „IS+SAL" dort verewigt, daneben war, eindeutig in Kensuke's Handschrift, ein wenig dezentes „Bäääähgittt!" hingekritzelt und schließlich aus Asukas Feder, eine Menge Striche, die alles unlesbar machen sollten…  
>Das Sonnenlicht, dass durch die breite Fensterfront in den Klassensaal hinein viel, blendete Shinji – Diese Sorgen hätte er gerne, dass das schlimmtste, was ihm je passieren könnte, eine etwas peinliche aber doch freundschaftlich gemeinte Stichelei von Touji war.<br>Da waren ja noch Nagatos Kommentare ernster, als die seines alter Egos…  
>„Und, hast du es gesehen…?"<br>„Uh was?"  
>„Na das Höschen von diesem Mädchen!"<br>„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich extra hingeguckt!" stellte der Junge mit den blauen Augen in einem leicht bissigen Ton klar, den er sonst nur zu seinen besten, unbeschwertesten Zeiten hervorholte, meistens Misato gegenüber oder vor Asuka, bevor es ihn interessiert hatte, was sie von ihm meinte, wonach er dünn grinsend mit seinen Fingern eine kleine Entfernung andeutete. „…aber es war ganz schön knapp!"  
>„Hach, was bist du nur für ein Glückspilz … auauauauaua!"<br>Die Klassensprecherin hatte sich scheinbar entschieden, Touji für seine frivolen Gedanken durch einen geflegten Zieher am Ohr zu disziplinieren.  
>„Hör auf, solchen Stuss zu reden, und gieß endlich die Blumen! Du hast diese Woche nämlich Ordnungsdienst!"<br>„Weißt du, manchmal kannst du eine echte Zicke sein!"  
>„Was hast du gesagt?"<br>Surreal, einfach nur surreal, wie aus dem lächerlichsten Comedystreifen und doch nah genug an gewissen Momenten seines Lebens, um ihn zu verwirren. Das machte es schwerer, es einfach abzutun.  
>Er konnte einfach nur mit großen Augen zusehen, zu platt von alledem, als das er irgendwie reagieren könnte. Das wurde ja immer bunter.<br>„Ich fürchte, unser Freund Touji wird später mal tieeef unter den Pantoffel kommen!"  
>„Das wirst du auch noch, glaub mir!" giftete Asuka.<br>„S-Sag doch soetwas nicht!"  
>„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit!"<br>„Wieso soll das die Wahrheit sein?"  
>„Na, guck dich doch mal an!"<br>„Du reißt deine Klappe immer weit auf, aber-"  
>„Ach sei doch still, idiotischer Shinji!"<br>Während Nagato noch Hoffnung in das sinnlose Unterfagen setzte, die Wogen des Chaos noch irgendwie glätten zu können, in dem der an die Vernunft aller anwesenden appelierte, ahnte Kensuke schon, dass dieses Unterfangen wenig Erfolg mit sich bringen würde, und lehnte sich seufzend aus dem Fenster.  
>„Hach, diese Ruhe und dieser Frieden!"<p>

Was das Chaos dann letzlich beendete war das Geräusch quietschender Reifen, nicht um ihrer selbst willen, sondern wegen dem, was sie ankündigten – wiedereinmal hatte Shinji ein leichtes Déjà-vu Erlebnis, auch, wenn er dessen Ursache ausnahmsweise durchaus zuordnen konnte – Das einmal mal, als Misato zu seinem Elternabend gekommen war, kurz vor dem Jet-Alone-Zwischenfall.  
>Nur das er, oder vielmehr sein Alter Ego diesesmal nicht unsanft zur Seite geschubst wurde, sondern seine Position ganz im Gegenteil voll ausnutzte, um sich gleich seinen Freunden sabbernd und ein Peace-Zeichen zeigend aus dem Fenster zu lehnen und Misato in den Ausschnit zu glotzen, während sie aus ihrem Wagen stieg – und ihr Oberteil war knapp genug, dass man erkennen konnte, dass diese Version von ihr definitiv keine Spuren von der Narbe trug, die er unter ihren im sternhagelvollen Zustand verrutschten Klamotten gelegentlich erspäht hatte.<br>Er wusste nicht, ob diese Misato auch rekordmäßig schlampig war, aber swenn er es recht bedachte, würde sich seine Reaktion wohl nicht so sehr von der der anderen Jungs unterscheide, wenn er ihre Wohnung nie von innen gesehen hätte – schließlich war Misato alles in allem doch eine sehr attraktive Frau, und in dieser Welt waren da nicht so viele Verstrickungen…. Er glaubte nicht, dass Misatos tatsächlichert Beruf auch nur die geringste Ähnlichkeit zu dem einer Lehrerin hatte, aber zu der Schwärmerei, die er für sie hatte, passte das so sehr gut…  
>Im Hintergrund meckerten Hikari und Asuka darüber, was sie alles für Idioten seinen – alle vier? Ja, Nagato stand doch tatsächlich auch am Fenster, ohne Peace Zeichen und mit einem etwas weniger dummen Grinsen, aber da stand er, mit weit geöffneten Augen – dieser Mitsurugi Nagato harmonierte vermutlich wesentlich besser mit der lockeren Persönlichkeit seines Vaters.<br>Ja wirklich, diese Sorgen hätte er gerne….  
>Von da ab verlor alles seine Kohäsion, wurde endgüldig zu absurd, löste sich auf wie ein Traum, dessen Träumer ihn als Illusion entlarvt hatte, da waren nur noch Standnilder, Skizzen, alles lief durcheinander und er hatte immer weniger das Gefühl, noch irgendwie räumlich da drin zu sein.<br>„….Und hier ist die neue Schülerin, von der schon die ganze Welt spricht!"  
>„Hallihallöchen, ich bin Ayanami Rei! Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen… HEY, du bist doch der Perversling, der mich heute Morgen bespannt hat!"<br>„Hehhhhh?"  
>„Sag doch so etwas nicht! Du bist es doch, die ihm ihr Höschen gerade zu präsentiert hat!"<br>„Hey, warum verteidigst du den Typen überhaupt? Bist du seine Freundin?"  
>„Natürlich nicht!"<br>„Ruhe bitte, wir haben hier immernoch Unterricht!"  
>„Nein nein, macht ruhig weiter, das ist noch spannender als meine Lieblingserie!"<br>Die Stimmen verloren sich in der Ferne, und die Bilder wurden immer mehr vom darin enthaltenen Sonnenlicht verschlucht, bis letztlich nur noch eine ausgebleichte Ebene übrig war – und dann war es plötzlich vorbei.  
>Es war noch nicht mal ein wirklicher Übergang und er fühlte auch keine Nachwirkung, an der er irgendwie noch hätte festhalten können, und wie könnten auch noch Anzeichen von etwas übrig sein, was nie wirklich passiert war…?<br>Es war, als hätte er einfach nur die Augen geöffnet, nicht mal wie nach einem Erwachen aus tiefstem Traum, sondern für wenig mehr als ein flüchtiges Blinzeln, einer dieser Augenblicke in denen die Zeit kurz stillzustehen schien nur, um danach wie ein Windstoß an einem vorbeizurauschen und einenirgendwo in der Zeit stehen ließ, in der das alles schon Teil der Vergangenheit war.  
>Die weiße, von blendendem Licht zerfressene Fläche war der Finsternis eines sehr vertrauteten Theaterraumes gewichen, nur das er sich statt auf einem Klappstuhl sitzend im stehend auf eine ganze, auch recht vertraute Stadt herunterblicken sah, die etwas zu detailierrt und auch… dynamisch (Fahrende Autos…) war, um nur dein Pappmodell auf einem Tisch zu sein.<br>Wenn Shinji seinen Blick etwas weiter nach oben richtete und sozusagen über das Modell hinweg sah oder durch seine Türme und Wolkenkratzer hindurch, führte ihn das unweigerlich zu der Person, die ihm am anderen Ende gegenüberstand – Seinem Spiegelbild.  
>„Was… war das…?"<br>„Ich denke, ich hätte dir das schon erklärt… In erster Linie war das ein Traum. Dein Traum… Aber es ist auch eine Möglichkeit, die in dir gesteckt hätte… eine Art und Weise, wie es hätte sein können, in irgendeiner parallel Welt… oder vielleicht ein verzerrtes Abbild davon. Der Punkt ist jedenfalls, so hätte es auch sein können…"  
>„...Wie meinst du das? Sagtest du nicht, es sei unmöglich?"<br>„So schon, aber im Prinzip nicht… Bedenke mal was du, die anderen Piloten und all die möglichen Kameraden gemeinsam haben…"  
>„Laut dem was Nagato gesagt hat… haben wir scheinbar alle keine Mutter mehr…"<br>„Mehr noch. Die eine Sache, die am auffälligsten sein müsste und doch so offensichtlich ist, dass man genau hinsehen muss, um nicht den Wald vor lauter Bäumen zu verlieren…"  
>„…Unser Alter…?"<br>„Exakt. Warum Kinder, wenn ausgebildete Erwachsene den Belastungen doch viel besser gewachsen sein würden… Das ist doch dieselbe Frage, die du dir immer wieder gestellt hast…"  
>„Warum bin ich hier? Warum ausgerechnet ich?"<br>„Eure Mütter waren alle mit euch schwanger, als sich der Second Impact ereignet hat. Bei manchen war es schon kurz vor der Geburt, die jüngeren von euch waren gerade erst gezeugt, aber wenn sich der Second Impact nie ereignet hätte, hättet ihr mit Sicherheit trotzdem existiert. Unter anderen Umständen hättest du ein Leben leben können, das nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit EVA zu tun hat, du würdest sogar in einer Welt existieren, in der EVA überhaupt nicht existiert… Du meinst, alles wozu du gut seist und der einzige Grund dafür, warum sich irgendjemand mit dir abgibt, warum du überhaupt auf dieser Welt bist, sei EVA… Aber diese Abhängigkeit ist eigentlich nur in deinem Kopf.  
>Nein, selbst in deinem echten Leben ist doch viel mehr an dir dran, als nur, das du EVA-Pilot bist… du hast es eben selbst gesehen, oder? All die anderen Eigenschaften sind genug, um dich als du selbst verkennbar zu machen. Und EVA zu steuern ist doch nicht alles, was du je machst, oder…? Du hast dein normales Schulleben mit deinen Freunden, mit Asuka und Ayanami… Ich bin du, und deshalb weißb ich es wohl am besten…"<br>Sein Ebenbild legte sich seine Hände auf die Herzgegend.  
>„Es gibt in mir… wie auch in allen anderen Menschen viele verschiedene Aspekte, die in ständigem Wandel sind und sogar miteinander im Konflikt stehen können. Manche Teile von mir haben an sich überhaupt nichts mit EVA zu tun…"<br>„Aber das hab ich doch alles nur, wegen EVA… ich hätte misato und die Mädchen sonst nie getroffen und… ich hätte es sonst nie geschaft, auf Touji und die anderen zuzugehen…"  
>„Es ist doch ganz natürlich, dass du auch etwas tun musst, und dir nicht alles von Zauberhand in den Schoß fällt… So müssen die meisten Menschen zum Beispiel arbeiten um ihren Lebensstandart und ihr Umfeld zu wahren. Aber wäre EVA allein denn genug gewesen?"<br>„Heh…?"  
>„Asuka ist auch EVA-Pilotin, aber sie hat sich zum Beispiel nicht mit Ayanami angefreundet und hat sich ein ganz anderes Umfeld für sich aufgebaut… weil sie sie selbst ist und nicht du.<br>EVA mag dich mit diesen Menschen zusammengebracht haben, deine Arbeit als Pilot mag dich für sie sichtbar gemacht haben, aber die Verbindungen hast du geknüpft… mit deinen eigenen Tugenden."  
>„Das stimmt nicht… welche Tugenden soll ich denn haben! Das waren alles… ich weiß nicht, missverständnisse, Dinge, die jedem anderen passiert sein könnten…"<br>Er sah es alles in seinem Kopf revue passieren, als würde er eine Liste abarbeiten – Misato? Sie hatte ihm ihre Meinung nur all zu deutlich gesagt. Touji, Kensuke und Nagato? Die hatten von alledem doch eine ganz falsche Vorstellung… Asuka? Wenn sie nicht ausgewählt wurden seien, um diesen einen Engel in Partnerarbeit zu verkloppen, würden sie sich vermutlich immernoch meiden wie die Pest. Ayanami? Er hatte Ayanami doch gar nicht verdient.  
>„Und selbst wenn das was du da sagst stimmen würde… im realen Leben ist das nunmal so, dass ich mich nicht ausstehen kann!"<br>„Dann hör doch damit auf."  
>„…d-damit aufhören? Als ob das so ginge, das… das ist nichts das ich entscheide, das ist… sieh mich doch einmal an! Es ist doch offensichtlich, oder? Es ist offensichtlich, dass es für alle besser wäre, wenn ich niemals geboren worden wäre!"<br>In seinem Frust fuhr er mit seinem Arm wild über den Tisch mit dem Stadtmodell und fegte all die kleinen Türmchen, all die kleinen Männchen und winzig kleinen Maschinen in Trümmern davon, den Krach, den sie verursachten, als sie auf dem harten Parkettboden aufschlugen, kaum richtig wahrnehmend.  
>Das Modell weiter demonstrativ demolierend, indem er seine Handteller betont heftig auf den Tisch planzte, und sich darauf gestützt nach vorne lehnte, und sein Gegenüber fordernd ansah.<br>„Es wäre alles besser, wenn du uns alle in Ruhe lassen würdest!"Der andere blieb erstaunlich ruhig, den ganzen Ausbruch mit Rotz und Tränen und all seiner Hässlichkeit beherrscht abwartend.  
>„Würdest du darauf wetten?"<br>„Was?"

_  
>(1) „Datingtips für Dummies von R.K." sollte, für die, die den Witz nicht gecheckt haben, eine kleine Anspielung auf Kaji sein.<br>(2) Yay, schon gehört? Das Release-Datum für EVA 3.0 ist der 17. November! Und es gibt nen neuen Trailer, der aber net viel mehr zeigt als der letzte: Augenklappen!Asuka beim kämpfen.  
>(3) Ich konnte mich ehrlich nicht entscheiden, ob ich die „Fallen"- oder die „Origin"EP-Version von „Imaginary" nehmen sollte, also habe ich sie einfach mal frankensteinmäßig kombiniert/mich an „Fallen" gehalten und die 2. Strophe aus aus der alten Version hintendran dazu gepackt – ich denke, es gab sogar mal eine Demo, die beides kombiniert, kann mich jetzt aber nicht daran erinnern, wie der Bridge da platziert war – Ich denke nicht, dass es einen einzigen Song gibt, von dem die mehr einzelne Versionen gemacht haben…  
>(5) Mari nennt Shinji im original „Wanko-kun" („wanko" = verniedlichendes Wort für Welpe, meines Wissens nach) und ich wollte die Anrede dabei haben um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie ihm da quasi einen Spitznamen verpasst hat… Ich hoffe meine Umsetzung als „Hündchen-kun" klingt nicht zu holprig, aber alles andere klang halt noch blöder…<br>(7) Freut euch schon mal auf Kapitel 23: [Enemy of the World]


	40. 23: Signal of Solitude

_**23: [Signal of Solitude]**_

**_I lost my spine inside the center of a star_**

And every day I wonder where the bad bones are

You die an ugly day

If you hit and miss

I know my own granddaddy worked so hard for this

**_It seems so simple living like a porcupine_**

I know you're dreaming of the time when you were mine

It seems so sinful

It seems so sinful

**_You kicked me out and threw a rope down from the roof_**

The Christians came out and watched me tie my noose

I spoke a silent prayer-

They began crying

They knew that I'd applied to hell and gotten in

**_It seems so simple living like a porcupine_**

I know you're dreaming of the time when you were mine

It seems so sinful

It seems so sinful

**_Oh, it seems so simple now…_**

It seems so sinful…

**_It seems so simple living like a porcupine_**

I know you're dreaming of the time when you were mine

It seems so sinful

It seems so sinful

_Marina and the Diamonds, 'Sinful'_

„Es ist doch offensichtlich, oder? Es ist offensichtlich, dass es für alle besser wäre, wenn ich niemals geboren worden wäre!"

„Würdest du darauf wetten?"

„Was?"

Er hätte nicht sagen können, was das nächste war, an das er sich erinnern konnte, oder das da irgendein Übergang war, weder allmählich noch plötzlich – statt dessen glich es mehr dem umgekehrten Fall in einen tiefen Schlaf, wo einem Erinnerungen an Momente blieben, in dem man sich erwartungsvollim Bett gewälzt hatte, von einem graduellen Absinken der Aufmerksamkeit, dem man den Recht der Welt zumaß, aber niemals den genauen Augenblick nennen konnte, in dem das eigene Bewustsein vollends erloschen war – Da waren Regungen gewesen, das entfernte Erkennen von Orten und Begebenheiten in einem unermesslichen Ozean aus Eindrücken und Bilder, von denen die meisten für ihn bedeutungslos waren, Assoziationen, die andere anstießen und sich mit der Zeit zu mehr oder weniger bedeutungsvollen Gedanken und schließlich einer Ahnung von Ego zusammenfügten, aber kein bestimmter Zeitpunkt des Erwachens, kein Ort, kein Raum und keine Zeit die er seiner Existenz wirklich zuweisen konnte, auf eine Art und Weise, die bedeutend über die gewöhnliche Desorientierung des Erwachens hinausging…

Irgendwann kam es ihm in den Sinn, seine Arme zu benutzen, um sich den Sand aus den Augen zu reiben, aber er konnte sie nicht finden. Er wollte seine Zehen auf den Boden setzen, aber er konnte nichts spüren, weder eine klar definierte, kühle Oberfläche unter seinen Fußballen noch irgendeine Rückmeldung von Kontakt mit dem Boden, kein spezielles Blickfeld mit diffusen, aber doch vorhandenen Rändern, keine Präsenz, die sich mit seiner eigenen dsen Raum teilte, und eigentlich hätte es erschreckend sein müssen, der futrchtbare Gedanke, absolut allein in der Gesamtheit der Schöpfung zu sein… aber irgendwie war es das nicht, es erweckte statt dessen einen uralten, vergrabenen Eindruck von warmen Wasser und weichen, nah anliegenden Wänden, die er einst ohne auch nur die Fähigkeit, daran zu Zweifeln, als die Ränder dieser Welt hingenommen hatte.

Beinahe wie…

Das Bild raste nicht wirklich erst jetzt durch sein Bewustsein, vielmehr schien es schon lange irgendwo hier gewesen, doch er hatte nur keinen Grund gesehen, um es von alle anderen hier zu unterscheiden, nichts daran, was ihn dazu angehalten hatte, länger dabei zu verweilen als bei irgend einem anderen Ton Bild oder Eindruck, und auch, als er es genhauer betrachtete, konnte er nicht mehr sagen, was es so viel anders machte und rechtfertigte, länger daran „hängenzubleiben"…

Erst viel, viel später, als er sich über die Präsenz und den Gang seiner eigenen Gedanken eher bewusst war, konnte er das Bild als den Entry-Plug von Evangelion Einheit Eins einordnen, enge, zyllindrische Wände, deren metallischer glanz durch das LCL hindurch zu einem warmen Brozenton gefiltert war. Aber er konnte sich selbst nicht in diesem Bild finden, keine Bereiche, die er aus der Erinnerung rekonstruieren musste, weil sie sich gerade hinter ihm oder anderweitig außerhalb seines Blickfeldes befunden hatten, noch irgendein Volumen des Raumes, das er nicht betrachten konnte, weil es gerade von ihm selbst eingenommen hatte.

_„Was ist das… Ich habe soetwas schon mal erlebt… Das war damals… als mein Körper sich aufgelöst hat… Es ist, als würde ich mich ausbreiten und riesig groß werden, immer weiter, immer weiter, überallhin…"_

Da waren so viele Ströme aus mehr oder weniger zusammengehörigen Ballen aus Sinneseindrücken und Erinnerungen, und in keinem davon konnte er sein gegenwärtiges selbst ausmachen, den Punkt in Zeit und Raum, von dem aus er den Rest betrachtete… Was er sah, sah er wie in einem Film oder in manchen Träumen, aus irgendwelchen wechselnden, entfernten Perspektiven, in denen er Menschen von außen Handeln sah, als sei er ein allwissender Erzähler geworden.

Er hätte genau so gut in jedem der Bilder sein können, in dieser kleinen Wellblechhütte in Afrika, distanziert zusehend, wie irgendeine Frau, die er im Leben nicht gesehen hatte, und trotzdem zahllose wirre Worte und Eindrücke zuordnen konnte, dabei zusehend, wie sie eine Wasserflaschezu einem netten Oberlicht für ihre dürftige Bleibe umfunktionierte, oder er könnte mitten auf einer Kreuzung in einer Großstadt sein, die dem Aussehen der vielen, zahllosen Menschen nach zu urteilen irgendwo in China war, ganz nah an den Schuhen und Stiefeln, die den Straßenmarkierungen entlang folgten über den Asphalt traten, und zugleich hoch über ihren Köpfen, vergraben zwischen den strahlenden Lichtern der Stadt, die alle ihre eigenen Geschichten hatten, überfüllte Apartmentgebäude, die die Straßen mit aberhunderten fein säuberlich angeordneten Fensterlichtern erhellten und einer jungen Frau, die entlang eines begradigten, mit einem gehweg verzierten Flussufers das Gefühl gaben, ganz allein auf dieser Welt zu sein, während hinter der mehrzahl dieser kleinen Fenster selbst einsame Seelen hockten und aneinander vorbeilebten, ohne, dass sich die Linien ihren Leben wirklich berührten.

Wie der Wind raste er über weite Ebenen amerikanischer Maisfelder, die letzlich roten Steinen, harten Bergen und öligen Gerüchen wichen, grell bemalte Mädchen, die anlässlich des anstehenden Abschlussballes um die Gunst von Mitschülern buhlten, die ihren Neid hinter akkuraten Masken versteckten, und viele, viele, so viele Flaggen, die für jeden, der sie stolz in den Himmel hisste etwas anderes bedeuteten, obwohl sie doch existierten, um andere unter ihrem Banner zu vereinigen, und wie der Regen tropfte er herrab in die Tiefen mächtiger Regenwälder, in die sich noch nicht einmal die Sonnenstrahlen herabwagen, herunter zu einer der letzten, unberührten Gruppen von Eingeborenen, die noch nicht einmal wussten, dass es eine Welt gab, die im Begriff war, unter zu gehen.

_„Diese Welt ist voll mit Traurigkeit, Sinnlosigkeit und Leere umgibt die Menschen, Einsamkeit erstickt ihre Herzen…"_

Er folgte einer Autobahn, und durch die Fenster eines LKWds, vorbei an einem ältlichen Wunderbaum, oder vielleicht doch von der Rückback eines kleinen PWKs her, wo ein kleines Mädchen und ihr noch kleinerer Bruder erwartungsvoll aus den Fenstern sahen, betrachtete er wie ein flaches Plateau unter einem tiefen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel allmählich einem Relief aus kleineren Bergen wich, zwischen denen hier und da ein kleines Dorf eingestreut war als sei es Schmutz in den Ritzen, und die Berge waren mal wild und bewaldet oder teils mit etwas bedeckt, was wohl ein Feld sein musste, aber den Anschein machte, als hätte jemand dem Berg die Haare gekämmt. Er wusste nicht, dass dies ein Weinberg war, aber der LKW-Fahrer wusste es, diese zwei Kinder hatten Erinnerungen daran, wie ihre Eltern ihnen diesen Sachverhalt erklärten, und überhaupt gab es so viele Menschen, die das wussten, dass ihre Stimmen, Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen zu einem dumpfen „Das ist ein Weinberg" zusammenschmolzen, ohne das seine Gedanken lange bei ihren individuellen Geschichten verweilt wären. Es war nicht so, als ob sie zu viel wären, als ob er wegen des schieren Volumens an Wissen und Erinnerung einfach nicht konnte… es gab an den vielen einzelnen Geschichten einfach nichts, was ihn halten würde.

Er sah die Orte vollkommener und genauer, als er es je hätte tun können, wenn er selbst dorthin gereist und sie betrachtet hätte, jede mögliche Antwort war sofort klar und er verstand viel mehrüber dessen Geschichte und Bedeutung, das Wieso, Weshalb und das Warum eines jeden Details, als es mit dem Wissen, das ein einzelner Mensch in der Dauer seines Lebens anhäufen konnte, je möglich gewesen war.

Ein Mensch, der genaueres über einen Weinberg und die genaue Sorte von Trauben wusste, die darauf angebaut wurde, wusste vielleicht nicht unbedingt genau darüber bescheit, wie die Berge an sich nach dem aktuellen Stand der Geologie wohl entstanden waren, und keiner von ihnen würde sich wahrscheinlich mit der genauen Geschichte und politischen Relevanz der kleinen Dörfchen auskennen – Vielleicht hatte es in der frühen Geschichte der Menschheit eine Zeit gegeben, in der es möglich war, das ein einzelner Mensch das gesammte Wissen der Menschheit enthalten konnte, aber diese Tage waren lang vorbei, und je weiter die Geschichte vorrangeschritten hatte, umso mehr hatten sich die Menschen aufgeteilt und spezialisiert – Weil sie nicht eins waren, waren sie verschieden, und weil sie verschieden waren, eigneten sie sich aufgrund ihrer Verschiedenheiten für verschiedene Dinge, und dann gab es plötzlich Häuptlinge und Medizinmänner, Könige, Bauern und Tagelöner, statt Barbieren Frisöre, Zahnärzte und Wellnessspezialisten, statt einfach nur Philosophen Matematiker, Physiker, Chemiker und einen sich ständig weiter aufspaltenden Baum von Disziplinen, die sich ewig weiter auffächerten – Als Misato geboren wurde, war die Informatik noch neu und hieß teilweise noch „kybernetische Mathematik", jetzt gibt es Medieninfirmatik, Bioinformatik, Wirtschaftsinformatik und schon jetzt hatten diese Disziplinen wieder ihre eigenen Teilgebiete, und je mehr sich die Menschen spezialisierten, umso mehr Wissen konnte die Menscheit als ganzes enthalten… und umso kleiner war der Teil vom Ganzen, den ein einzelnes Individuum darstellen konnte, umso unwichtiger und von der Gruppe _abhängiger_ wurde ein einzelnes Wesen, und umso geringer wurden die Folgen, wenn eines dieser Wesen verschwinden sollte… die Gruppe konnte sogar die Schwachen und Kranken durchbringen, die vorher noch von den Mühlsteinen der Evolution zermalmt worden wären, und der Unterschied zwischen einem nützlichen Individuum und einem solchen Blindgänger, der nichts zum großen und ganzen beitrug, wurde immer schwerer zu erkennen. Shinji selbst kannte diese Unsicherheit nur zu gut.

Es waren ja nicht nur die Menschen: Alle höheren Lebensformen wie Tiere, Pflanzen und Pilze trugen die reinste, ursprünglichste Form, die allen Lebensformen gemeinsam ist, meistens nur noch im Augenblick ihrer Zeugung: Eine einzelne Zelle.

Doch jetzt, wo alles eins geworden war, und alle unterschiede verwischt waren, konnte er all diese Dinge auf einmal sehen, alles, was die Menschheit jemals gewusst hatte, und noch vieles mehr, weil er weder von Schwierigkeiten der Kommunikation noch den Limitationen des menschlichen Gehirns daran gehindert wurde, all dieses Wissen zu vernetzten und einen Blick auf die Wahrheit hinter allen Wahrheiten zu werfen, in die tiefsten Schichten des Seins zu blicken und gleichsam am Dach der Welt kratzen, und er konnte den Baum sehen, den Baum der Evolution, deren Ketten alle Wesen dieser Erde miteinander verbanden, die baumartigen Datenstrukturen, die die heutige Informationstechnik überhaupt möglich machten, den Baum der Menschlichen Spezialisation, der differentiation ihrer Sprachen und Kulturen, den Baum aus den Legenden des Nordens, dessen Wurzeln alle Kontinente durchdringen und dessen Äste die Last des Firmaments tragen, den Baum aus den Legenden des Ostens, unter dem ein weiser Mann seine Erleuchtung fand, den Baum aus den Legenden des Westen dessen verbotene Früchte die Menschheit zu ihren ersten Sünden trieben, und nicht zu letzt die Bäume aus den heißen Länden des Sündens, auf denen unsere gemeinsamen Urahnen einst herumkletterten… als der Wald sich vor Ewigkeiten einmal zurückwich und nur trockene Savannen übrigließ, gab es jene, die den schwindenen Bäumen folgten, und dort sind sie noch – jene aber, die sich in die neue Umgebung hinauswagten, ihr vertrautes Paradies verließen und versuchten, in den Graslanden zu überleben, erhielten für ihren Mut die Krone des Lebens, das große Geschenk das die Urmutter für die kühnsten ihrer Kinder bereitgehalten hatte, er sah die bloße Idee von einem Baum, für die selbst die namensgebenden Pflanzen nur ein weiteres Beispiel waren, und er sah sogar noch viel weiter… Denn bei all ihrer Verschiedenheit und Aufspaltung waren es jede Errungenschaften, die den Menschen erlaubt hatten, besser miteinander in Verbindung zu treten, die sie am weitesten vorrangetrieben hatte – Die Sprache machte die Menschen zu dem, was sie sind, die Schrift überzog herrenloses Land mit Königreichen und Imperien, der Buchdruck brachte Licht in die Finsternis des Unwissens, und das Internet löste die Gedanken der Menschen beinahe schon von ihren Körpern, die Milliarden von denkenden, lebenden Menschen zunehmend einem einzigen, gigantischen Hirn zusammenschnürend…

Wenn die Menschen miteinander in Verbindung traten, wurde auch die leiseste Stimme laut… Sollten sich die vielen, zahllosen Äste also am Ende wieder zu einem festen Stamm zusammenfinden, zu voller Blüte einen vollen Kreis bilden?

Ein… doppelter Baum?

Ein bisschen so, wie ein Doppelkegel oder eine Doppelpyramide Mathematisch viel natürlichere sind als eine einzelne…

_„Misato-san, was ist das hier…?"_

_„Das ist die Arbeit deines Vaters."_

_„Was, das hier?"_

_„Das ist ein Teil davon." _

Wie aber hätte er in diesem Ozean aus Wissen jemals erkennen können, welche dieser vielen Erinnerungen, Eindrücke und Gedanken denn letzlich seine eigenen waren? Es war nicht so, als ob sie so besonders wären… er war nicht so, als ob er besonders bekannt wäre, oder besonders gut oder sonst wie eine Ausnahme – Da war nichts so besonderes an einem etwas schüchternen asiatischen Jungen. Die immense Mehrheit aller Menschen lebte in Asien, viele Länder dort hatten einen ziemlichen Mangel an Frauen, und gerade dort, wo die Bevölkerung der Menschheit am stärksten wuchs, gab es auch logischerweise die meisten jungen Leute… der Ozean der unendlichen Möglichkeiten relativierte alles, und so ein schwacher, unbedeutender Mensch wie er wurde nur all zu schnell verschlungen…

Wer er war, wie er hieß und was er in seinem Leben getan hatte, das alles löste sich auf wie ein Tropfen im Ozean. Er hätte genau so gut niemals hier gewesen sein können.

_„Niemand kümmert sich um mich… also können sie alle einfach verrecken. Niemanden interessiert es, ob ich da bin… also kann ich genau so gut auch verrecken…"_

Aber irgendetwas war da doch. Ein Kristallkeim, an dem der erste Funke des Bewusstseins schließlich ansetzen konnte. Es fiel ihm bei der Betrachtung eines Ortes auf, vielleicht die chinesische Stadt, vielleicht das Plateau, dass unter diesem grauen Himmel den Weinbergen wich (Im Nachhinein konnte es nur das wolkenverhangene Land sein. Asuka. Irgendwo unter diesem grauen Himmel, zwischen den weißen Küsten im Norden und dem Wall aus Bergen im Süden musste sie Zuhause sein.)

Er mochte die Orte selbst aus den Augen von unzähligen Menschen sehen, von jedem ein bisschen ; Die wolkenverhangene Landschaft war zusammengepuzzzelt aus den Blickfeldern aller einzelnen Autofahrer, diese Straßenkreuzung in China sah er durch tausend ständig wechselnde Augen aus der Menge heraus; für jeden, der vorbei ging und den Platz verließ, kam ein neuer hinzu, dessen Augen er stattdessen nehmen konnte, aber wer war es, der sich die Orte aussuchte, dessen Wille beschloss, _zu was_die zahllosen Blickwinkel vereinigt werden sollten? Und wer hatte sich diese Frage gestellt? Das war doch er selbst, oder?

Ja. Das war zweifellos seine eigene Existenz.

Das war verglichen mit dem vorherigen dahinplätchernden Halb-Bewusstsein sehr viel, aber immernoch recht wenig.

_„Was ist das?"_

_„Eine leere Welt. Eine Welt, wo niemand sonst ist."_

_„Eine Welt der Freiheit."_

_„Freiheit?"_

_„Es ist eine Welt, wo nichts und niemand da ist, um dich zu begrenzen. Eine Welt der Freiheit."_

_„Das… ist Freiheit…?"_

_„Ja. Aber deshalb ist es auch eine leere Welt…"_

_„Solange ich nichts tue oder denke."_

_„Ja, solange du nichts tust oder denkst."_

_„Aber… ich weiß gar nicht, was ich denn tun sollte…"_

_„Aber du bist unsicher."_

_„Du hast kein Bild von dir selbst…"_

_„Es ist alles so wage…"_

_„Viel zu unscharf!"_

_DAS IST FREIHEIT_

_„Es ist eine Welt, in der du alles tun kannst, was du willst…"_

_„Aber du bist nicht zufrieden…"_

_„Weil dir gar nicht einfällt, was du überhaupt tun **könntest**…"_

Mit nichts als seiner bloßen Existenz, seinem Wissen darum, das er existierte, setzte er sich auf den Wind und ließ sich treiben. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck, das dieser zu der großen Masse aus Wissen, Gefühlen und Gedanken so, wie sie jetzt war, noch jemals wieder irgendetwas neues hinzukommen würde – Sie war in sich abgeschlossen, aber dennoch stand es ihm frei, die solange zu durchsuchen und wiederzukäuen, wie ihm nur der Sinn danach stand.

Also tat er genau das, lustlos die Seiten im Buch der Menschheit durchblätternd, nun, das es ein für alle Male zugeschlagen worden sein schien.

Es war jetzt alles Vergangenheit, und so trieb er im Wesentlichen formlos hindurch, ohne die Macht, wirklich etwas zu ändern, nicht wirklich wissend, ob er nach irgendwas bestimmten suchte oder warum. Er war einfach nur da, ohne einen Grund oder eine Aufgabe, wie ein übrig gebliebenes Relikt einer vergangenen Era, blickte sich um, mit seinen tausend Augen, die ja doch blind für die Gegenwart waren.

Es gab hier keine Liebe und auch keinen Schmerz, nichts, worauf er in irgendeiner Form reagieren musste, ein Moment war kein wenig anders als der nächste.

Wie viel Zeit war eigentlich vergangen? Was war eigentlich geschehen? Wie war er zu dem hier geworden? So viele, viele Fragen, und unendlich viel Zeit, um sie zu betrachten.

Was, wenn sie ihm einmal ausgehen sollten?

Weil er nichts besseres zu tun hatte, suchte er nach Antworten, durchkämmte die Vergangenheit nach irgendetwas, das mit ihm zu tun hatte, irgendetwas, das in diesem endlosen Nichts seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen konnte. Aber wie fand man etwas, das genau so gut niemals existiert haben könnte?

Letzlich lief es darauf hinaus dass er Dinge, die er kannte, aus der Perspektive anderer Menschen zu gesicht bekam; Das alles wirkte so fremd und kalt und anders, man musste schon genau hinsehen, um die Bilder wiederzuerkennen.

Die Bilder aus den Augen der Fremden waren nicht besonders schön hergerichtet und die verschmolzene Perspektive war ironischerweise recht distanziert und unpersönlich, es sah alles aus wie aus einem Dokumentarfilm oder einem schlechten Heimvideo, überhaupt nicht auf das fixiert, was mal die Hauptsache sein sollte.

Da war ein kreisender Blick, unter einem Strommast hindurch in die Sonne hinein.

Er glaubte, er kannte Strommasten. Er kannte Zivilisation. Am Ende war es wohl doch nicht Afrika oder der idonesische Regenwald, es waren Szenen von Technologie, die ihn entfernt ansprachen, fahrende Züge, eintönige Stadthäuser…

Das erste lebende Ding, das er genau ausmachen konnte, war eine kleine Katze.

Ritsuko-san hatte doch Katzen gehabt, es konnte ihre sein, es konnte auch eine andere sein, die irgendjemand bei einem Spaziergang zufällig gesehen hatte, weiß der Geier.

Aber er kannte Katzen, und er kannte Menschen, die Katzen besaßen.

Jedenfalls lebte diese Katze in einer großen Stadt, und große Städte kannte er auch, eingerahmt von hohen, nebelsverhangenen Bergen.

Er kannte Berge, aber vielmehr kannte er die Stadt dazwischen. Es war eine sehr große Stadt, vermutlich voll mit so vielen Katzen, das das Verschwinden dieser einen kaum zu Buche schlagen würde, und noch viel mehr Menschen, die ja nicht alle Katzen besaßen.

Ein mensch weniger wäre also erst recht kein Unterschied, auch, wenn er sich selbst nicht finden konnte, war es also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er diese große Stadt troztdem noch finden konnte, eine große Stadt voll mit einer ganzen Menge von Menschen, die ihn nie kannten, und auch ohne ihn weiter ihrer Wege gehen würden – Die Satelitenschüsseln würden weiterhin Signale empfangen, die Züge und Straßenbahnen würden weiter fahren, auch wenn dort, wo er oft gestanden war, um seinen täglichen Weg anzutreten, nur noch ein unbemerkter leerer Fleck war, und die Geräusche des täglichen Lebens in den Wagons wären nicht unbedingt leiser.

Andere Menschen würden morgens unter denselben Strommasten hindurchlaufen und in den selben Apartments leben, andere würden aus den Fenstern irgendwelcher Vehikel blicken und die selben großen Wolkenkratzer im Zentrum alles andere überragen, und diese kleine Schaukel aus dieser alten, in seinem Kopf ohnehin bereits verschwommenen Begebenheit aus seiner Kindheit würde auch noch auf diese eigenartige Weise hin und her schwingen, dass sie dabei teilweise die Abendsonne verdecken würde, ohne dass er da war, um sie zu betrachten, und in den großen menschenmengen auf den Straßen würde er wohl am allerwenigsten fehlen.

Er hatte diese Stadt also gefunden, unter all den Städten, die es auf diesem Planeten gab, hatte _hierher_ gefunden und, er hatte sogar das Gefühl, einen vertrauten, morgendlichen Pfad abgegrast zu haben, von einem Appartment mit dem Zug in die Stadt, und es hatte ihm ja doch nichts gebracht, er hatte nichts gefunden.

Nichts war da für ihn, nichts ließ ihn wünschen, dass er in diese schrecklich kalte, schrecklich leere Welt in irgendeiner Form eingreifen könnte.

Heh, heh, heh.

Er hatte es doch gesagt.

Es machte gar keinen Unterschied, ob er hier war, oder nicht.

Ohne ihn war es ja doch besser.

Warum in Gottes Namen sollte es ihm jemals in den Sinn kommen, zurückkehren zu wollen?

Warum überhaupt noch hier sein?

Er selbst, er war dieses ich, das da fragen stellte, das hier suchte und nachdachte, nicht?

Gut, dann würde er das alles einfach sein lassen und für immer verstummen, sodass es keinerlei Unterschied mehr zwischen ihm und allen anderen hier geben würde, sodass er getrost vergessen konnte, das er überhaupt existierte, ja, das er das überhaupt jemals getan hatte.

Es hatte ja sowieso von Anfang an keinen Unterschied gemacht, oder?

Komm, süßer Tod…

Doch gerade, als er dieser Welt und ihren letzten Schatten beinahe für immer den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, sah er einen Sprenkel von rot aus seinem äußersten Augenwinkel.

_"Oh nein, mit dir nicht! Ich würde eher sterben, als es mit dir zu tun!"_

Gut, das war das beste Analogon, dass er hatte. Er hatte kein Blickfeld, das irgeneinen Rand haben konnte, er hatte kein Gesicht, kein Lachen, keine Haut, die die Grenze seines seins hätte abgrenzen können, keine Dinge, die er verbinden und zu einer festen, greifbaren identität zusammenfügen könnte, keine Erinnerungen, die ihm eine Geschichte von sich selbst hätten erzählen können… vielleicht hatte er all dies einmal gehabt, aber er hatte es unwiederbringlich an dieses endlose Meer, er konnte es genau so wenig wiederfinden wie die Wasseroleküle in einem einzelnen Tropfen, der ins Meer gegosssen worden war. Es war nirgends ein Zimmer für ihn, nirgends ein Schreibtisch, der auf ihn wartete, sein einziger Anhaltspunkt war diese Stadt, und selbst die hatte er schon lange aufgegeben… alles war ihm geblieben war, war ein winziger Funke von Bewustsein, und selbst der wäre mit der Zeit verlöscht, wenn da nicht diese eine Idee gewesen wäre, dieser Streifen in Rot, die den schon lange gedimmten Funken seines Lebens noch einmal mit voller Intensität aufflammen ließ, und sein gesammtes Wesen mit einer plötzlichen Wachheit ergriff, ein lang vergrabener, als unmöglich abgetaner Wunsch, der jetzt, wo er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, alles war, was ihm blieb, eine feste Gewissheit, dass er noch etwas überprüfen musste, bevor er diesen Planeten verließ, noch eine letzte Lebenslinie.

_„Ich will dir helfen… ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein… Hilf mir, nur du kannst-"_

Er raste dem roten Leuchtsreifen hinterher, mit allem was er hatte, aller Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, und er war geschockt, wie viel das noch war, wie viel Leben er bis zum Schluss noch in sich getragen hatte.

Hatte er sich bis jetzt in der großen, anonymen Fülle der gesammten Menschheit verrant, eilte er seinem Ziel nun zielstrebing entgegen, zwischen den Leuten hindurch, ins Herz der Stadt hinein, Wände und Zäune konnten ihn nicht halten.

Diese Existenz war voll mit Wissen ung Geschichten, manche davon viel eindrucksvoller und ehrfurchtgebietender als dieser wirre Eindruck, den er verfolgte, aber in der großen, grauen Masse, zu der es ja doch alles zusammenschmolz, stach das leuchtende Rot unmittelbar herraus, und die kleine Spur aus beweisen ihrer Existenz war leicht zu verfolgen.

Sie allein schien in diesem Chor aus durcheinanderredenden Stimmen, die ja doch nur ein gleichförmiges, undynamischesrauschen bildeten, wie tausend Bienen oder hundert Vuvuzelas nach ihm zu rufen.

Nur ihr Gesicht in der Menge erinnerte ihn an Leben, errinerte ihn an voher.

In seinem Eifer, das rote Mädchen zu verfolgen, merkte er gar nicht, wie er sich so ganz ohne es zu merken wieder an eine Zeit und einen Ort band… Er musste sein, wo sie war, er musste da sein, wenn sie kam.

Sonst würde es keinen Sinn haben.

Er stellte ihr nach, drehte sich um das nachleuchten ihrer Kreise und zog seine Spiralen immer und immer enger um sie, um das Viertel, in dem sie lebte, um das Gebäude, in dem sie wohnte, in den Raum, den sie ihr eigen nannte, ihre Arbeit, ihre Bekanntschaften, alles, was zu ihrer Welt gehörte… auch, wenn er sich selbst hier nicht finden konnte, sie war noch da, sie existierte und gab ihm etwas, an das er sich heften konnte, eine Art Anker für seine Existenz, ein Zentrum, um das er seine Gedanken bauen und die Erinnerungen, die zu ihm selbst gehörten, nach und nach wieder aneinander ketten konnte…

Ihr Name war Asuka.

Als er sie schließlich fand, konnte er seltsamerweise kein Fitzelchen Rot an ihr finden.

Er hatte sich zu ihr ins Bett gesellt, sich zu ihr setztend wie ein neugieriger Vogel oder ein wachender Geist, und er traf sie tief in ihren Kissen vergraben an, in dem selben gelben Nachthemd, dass sie getragen hatte, als sie seinen Lippen die Unschuld genommen hatte, fast schon ein wenig schmutzig, benutzt und zerknittert wirkte sie, die Kleidung notdürftig übergezogen, das Bett stark zerwühlt, nicht mal ordentlich zugedeckt war sie, und wenn sie es mal gewesen sein sollte, mussten ihre nächtlichen Drehungen und Wendungen Teile von ihr freigelegt haben. Jedenfalls war das lange Haar, das über ihre Kissen und ihre als Stützen für ihren Kopf missbrauchten Arme fiel tiefschwarz, wie es bei den meisten Leuten in diesem Land auch war… Zugegeben, sie sah etwas älter aus als er sie in Errinerung hatte, vielleicht fünf- oder zehn Jahre mehr, aber das hätte nichts daran ändern sollen, dass ihre Haare feuerrot zu sein hatten… Er hatte ja schon davon gehört, dass so manche Einwanderer ihre Haare färbten, um in der teils recht konformistischen Gesellschaft seines Heimatlandes nicht aufzufallen, aber Asuka?

Er konnte sich das bei ihr ehrlichgesagt überhaupt nicht vorstellen, sie war doch immer so stolz gewesen, und ganz sicher nicht der Typ, der sich leicht anpassen würde. Es kümmerte sie nicht, wenn andere sie anstarrten, ganz im Gegenteil…

Das sollte doch eine Welt sein, in der er nicht hier war, in der alles _besser_ war, in der alles _normal_ war…

Aha.

Sie bewegte sich.

Träge und sicher noch schläfrig begann sie sich etwas zu regen, nur so minimal, als wolle sie bloß nur herausfinden, ob ihre Körperteile noch dort waren, wo sie sie am Vortag zurückgelassen hatte, bevor sie schließlich ihren Kopf anhob und mit ihren noch halb von ihrem zerzausten Haar verdeckten Augen über ihren noch unter der Decke befindlichen Arm hinwegspähte, scheinbar schon an frühen Morgen widerlich gelaunt.

_"Morgen. Der Beginn eines neuen Tages. Alles geht von vorne los… Der Berginn eines_beschissenen_ Tages. Ich mag das nicht…" _

Ein wenig alarmiert, aber nicht ohne dieses träge, verschlafene an sich ganz zu verlieren, schlug sie die Decke zur Seite und blickte sich um. „Ein Traum…?" fragte sie sich, apatisch-distanziert in die Atmosphäre sprechend, als sei sie nicht wirklich Teil dieses Raums und müsste sich daher auch keine Sorgen machen, gehört zu werden. Ihre Stimme klang grießgrämig und resigniert, völlig frei von ihrem üblichen Enthusiasmus…

Das waren ihr Gesicht, ihr Nachthend, ihr langes Haar und ihre langen Beine, und trotzdem sah sie sich selber nicht mal ähnlich… das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr – oder vielleicht passte es nur all zu gut, wenn man als Vergleichsmaterial diese letzten Wochen vor dem Ende nahm, als selbst ihre Wut letzen Endes erloschen war, wie es hier auch mit der Farbe ihres Haars geschehen zu sein schien.

Rotes feuer weicht dunkler Asche.

Das sollte Asuka sein, zehn Jahre später?!

Ihr Appartment war lächerlich klein und scheinbar extrem „benutzt", sie hatte eine Pinnwand voll mit Sachen, die sie nirgends sonst hinhängen konnte, gleich neben ihrem Bett, der Schrank quoll über und an mehreren Orten hing trocknende Wäsche von der Decke… Hier und da schaunten noch Dinge hervor wie ein Fernseher, eine Lampe, die niemand ausgeschaltet hatte, und eine Tür zu einem ähnlich mit Kleidung überfüllten Balkon, frisch gewaschene Kleidung und noch zu waschende Kleidung, und überhaupt schien das Apartment viel zu klein für seine Bewohner – und ja, das war in der Mehrzahl gedacht.

An die Wand gequetscht und gründlich in die Ecke eingequetscht fand sich in Asukas kleinem Bett, das offensichtlich nie für mehr als eine Person ausgelegt gewesen war, dennoch ein notdürftig untergebrachter Bettgenosse, der auf den zweiten Blick für das Übermaß an Klamotten und überhaupt platzverbrauchenden Objekten verantwortlich sein könnte.

Noch tief und fest schlafend hatte er sich von Asuka weggedreht, die seine Anwesenheit scheinbar nicht erwartet hatte, aber recht schnell mit einem Seufzen zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Dieser idiotische Touji!" klagte sie resigniert, sich wohl noch von einem leichten Kater geplagt an den Kopf fassend.

„Ich verstehe… Ich muss wohl auf dem Weg von der Arbeit getrunken haben und hab dann wieder mit diesem Idioten geschlafen…"

Darauf deutete tatsächlich alles hin, der dunkelhaarige, unter der Decke scheinbar noch größtenteils nackte Mann auf der anderen Seite des Betts hatte trotz der vergangenen zehn Jahre tatsächlich große Ähnlichkeit zu Shinji's früherem Schulfreund, und die Kleidung und Unterwäsche, die Asuka am Vortag wohl getragen hatte, lag zwischen ihrem Bett und dem Fußboden darunter vertreut, noch genau da, wo sie es vermutlich gelassen hatte. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde sie unter ihrem gelben Nachthemd eine Unterhose tragen, und am Boden lag ein geöffnetes lila Kondompäcken.

Shinji versuchte sein bestes, um nicht geschockt zu sein, und sich klar zu machen, dass der scheinbar bedenkenlos weiterschlafende junge Mann dort niemals sein bester Freund gewesen war – klar, er hatte ja auch noch beide Beine – und diese Frau da ihn auch niemals getroffen hatte.

Kein Grund für verletzte Gefühle, wirklich nicht. Hatte er Asuka nicht eigentlich schon aufgegeben?

Aber das es ausgerechnet Touji sein musste, das wunderte ihn, konnten sich die Zwei nicht eigentlich auf den Tod nicht austehen…?

Andererseits, er selbst hatte sich mit Asuka auch erst in die Haare gekriegt, bevor er nur daran dachte, mit ihr anzubändeln…

Aber ehrlich, Touji? Warum ausgerechnet Touji…?

Er war nicht da, also suchte sie sich einfach jemand anderes, den sie einen Idioten nennen konnte?

Wirklich, dass war ihr ernst…?

Shinji wunderte sich, warum ihn das überhaupt noch verletzte. Es sollte doch klar sein.

Klar, dass Asuka eben mit jemand anderes zusammensein würde, wenn er nicht da war… Sie hatte ja schon die ganze Zeit jemand anders angehimmelt, als er selbst noch existiert hatte.

Touji war natürlich nicht Kaji, aber er entsprach wohl viel eher der klassischen Definition von „männlich" und somit wohl eher Asuka's Typ…

Aber ehrlich, Touji?!

Wenn er jetzt die Ewigkeit damit verbringen durfte, zuzusehen, wie die Zwei ohne ihn absolut glücklich waren, dann würde er-

Nichts dergleichen.

Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, ihren Freund aufzuwecken, drehte sich zur Seite und begann mehr oder weniger lustlos, die am Vortag zurückgelassenen Socken wieder anzuziehen.

„In letzter Zeit ist ficken so ziemlich alles, was wir noch machen, wenn wir zusammen sind… _Männer!_ Wenn du es die nur ein Mal mit dir machen lässt, ist das von da ab alles, was sie tun… Manchmal frage ich mich, ob die überhaupt noch an was anderes denken…"

Ihr Gesicht noch kurz in einem praktisch herumstehenden, winzigen Spiegelchen prüfend stellte sie das Gesicht verzerrend fest, dass das Kondom dessen Verpackung am Boden herumlag zwar beim eigentlichen Akt zum Einsatz gekommen zu sein schien, das kleine orale Vor- oder Nachspiel – Sie war zu besoffen gewesen, um das noch genau zu wissen – aber noch seine Spuren in ihrem Gesicht hatte hängen lassen.

Doch sie hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, sich darüber aufzuregen, wie ekelhaft sie das doch fand. „Tja, ich schätze ob man es einmal macht oder einhundertmal ist auch kein so großer Unterschied…" murmelte sie nachdenklich.

Sich ein herumliegendes Hemd schappend, von dem sie sich nicht einmal sicher zu sein schien, ob es ihr gehörte oder ihm , weil sie wohl etwas frohr, machte sie sich auf den Weg in das Badezimmer, um ihr vom Vortag in vieler Hinsicht noch recht mitgenommes Gesicht zu „restaurieren" oder zumindest für die Arbeit präsentabel zu machen.

Das bad war wie der Rest der Wohnung, auch nur ein kleines Kabinchen und viel zu vollgestopft. Die Tiegelchen und Töpfchen, deren Zahl gehörig zusammengeschrumpft zu sein schien, waren größtenteils auf dem Toilettenkasten gelagert.

Auch während sie sich die Haare wie einen Pferdeschwanz festhielt, damit sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht fielen, während sie sich gehörig die Mund ausspülte (wie damals nach dem Kuss) und ihr Dekoletee nur so sicherheitshalber nach weiteren Resten einer „Perlenkette" absuchte, nahmen ihre selbtmitleidigen Überlegungen nicht wirklich ein Ende, es floss so einfach aus ihr raus, weil die Mechanismen, die es drin halten sollten, schon vor langer Zeit den Geist aufgegeben hatte – Er musste daran denken, wie sie verkündet hatte, alles zu hassen, wie es nach einer langen, langen Zeit aus ihr hervorgebrochen war, erst einmal im stillen, dann vor anderen und dann immer wieder, bis es letzlich alles Feuer verloren hatte und nur noch ein schwaches Wimmern war.

„Ach, dieser Idiot…" erzählte sie ihrem desinteressierten Spiegelbild, vermutlich, weil es wohl sonst keinen gab, der ihr zuhören könnte. „…redet immer um den heißen Brei herrum und weigert sich, sich dauerhaft zu binden, obwohl wir beide wissen, dass das nur faule Ausreden sind, um für den Augenblick kurzzeitig auszukommen…"

Nachdem sie zu ihrer weiteren Frustration festgestellt hatte, dass auch die größten Mengen an wasser nichts helfen würden, wickelte sie teilnamslos etwas Klopapier von der Rolle, um sich die letzten Reste aus dem Mund zu wischen.

„Aber die Dinge laufen praktisch von selbst und ehe man sich versieht wohnen wir schon zuhause! Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?"

Shinji wollte das eigentlich auch gerne wissen.

„Ein Traum…?"

Anders als Asuka hatte sich Misato zumindest äußerlich kein bisschen geändert, sie sah noch haargenau so aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte… dunkles Haar, leicht gebräunte Haut, rote Kleidung…

Was er hingegen kaum wieder erkannte, war ihr Apartment.

Sie erwachte auf dem Boden, als sei sie nur ein weiteres Stück Müll, das hier vor sich hin rottete irgeneine Hoffnung darauf, irgendwann mal ordnungsgerecht aufgehängt zu werden.

Über sich fand sie eine von diesen langen, klebrigen Fliegenfallen, die von der Deckenleuchte herrabhing und fast noch ekliger wirkte als ihre typische Beute, ihren Körper fand sie halb unter ihrem niedrigen Tisch inmitten eines Raumes, der Asukas Appartment von eben fast schon ordentlich wirken ließ.

Es gab keinen Quadratzentimeter Boden, der nicht von Dreck und Papier übersäht war, und der vormals erwähnte Tisch war voll mit alten Getränkedosen und alten Fertiggerichtepackungen voll mit undefibnierbaren Resten, denen man beinahe schon Namen geben könnte.

Doch die Frau, sie ihre Versuche, sich vom Boden aufzuheben, frühzeitig aufgab, schien den Gestank gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.

„Was für ein miser Traum…" murmelte sie undeutlich in ihre schmutzigen Kleider vom Vortag hinein, die sie nach dem offensichtlich erfolgren Vollrausch nicht mehr von sich herunter bekommen hatte. Ihre Frisur sollte vermutlich mal so etwas wie einen Haarknoten darstellen, doch nach ihren nächtlichen Umwälzungen hatte sich schon so etwa die Hälfte davon wieder gelöst.

Kurz gesagt, der Laden sah sogar noch wesentlich versiffter aus als damals, als Shinji hier zum ersten Mal hereinmarschier war, und die Eigentümerin machte sicht nicht einmal die Mühe, eine Fassade des Optimismus aufzusetzten… oder war sie immer so, wenn sie mit ihren Gedanken allein war…?

Ein paar Mal noch versuchte sie, sich aufzusetzen, aber es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen, sodass die beschloss, fürs erste auf den Boden zu bleiben.

Vom Restalkohol noch zielich benebelt beschloss sie, vorerst die Decke anzustarren, mit verengten Augen in das Licht blickend, als sei sie selbst eine Fliege und der Boden des dreckigen Apartments die Falle, in der sie klebengeblieben war.

IMPULSE.

IMPULSE die ihn dazu anhielten, diese arme Frau, die ihn bei sich aufgenommen und letzlich mit ihrem eigenen Leben das seine erkauft hatte, zu stützen, die in eine Decke zu wickeln und die ganzen Dosen und Flaschen im hohen Bogen aus dem Fenster zu werfen, zusammen mit dem ganzen anderen Müll.

Sein erster Instinkt war es wirklich, sich einfach so die ganzen Verpackungen zu greifen und sie hochmotiviert in einen Müllsack zu stopfen, damit hier mal Ordnung in die Hütte kam.

Das hier war gewissermaßen sein Revier, seine Küche und sein Wohnzimmer, es tat fast schon weh, nichts anfassen zu können, es juckte ihm in seinen nichtexistenten Händen…

Nein.

Neineneineinein.

Und wenn schon!

Dann war ihre Wohnung halt drecking, wenigstens war sie nicht tot!

Es war besser ohne ihn, besser!

„Ich frage mich, ob das wohl an dem ganzen Stress liegt…" Ihre Stimme, die doch laut und auf dierse nervige, aufdringliche Art und Weise von ihr übermäßig fröhlich zu sein hatte, war kaum noch zu hören.

Einen Moment lang glaubte er, dass sie einfach wieder einschlafen oder gleich in ein durch Leberschaden herbeigeführtes Koma fallen würde, aber letzlich rappelte sie sich soweit auf, dass sie sich auf den Tisch gestützt in eine halbwegs sitzende Position bringen konnte.

„Das das jetzt noch mit diesem Mann klappen würde, ist total unmöglich… absolut…"

Meinte sie etwa Kaji?

Sie griff sich eine Bierdose, die sie gestern nicht ganz leer bekommen hatte, und machte dort weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatte – Das Zeug war mittlerweiler offensichtlich recht warm und überhaupt nicht mehr so ganz genießbar aber obwohl sie ihr Gesicht verzog, schluckte sie es herunter.

„Aber ich schätze es bringt nichts, sich in seinen Träumen über die Realität zu beklagen…"

Um ein erneutes Abdriften in dem Tiefschlaf zu verhindern beschloss Misato, dass es wohl das beste sei, sich von ihrem Schlafplatz zu erheben, auch, wenn sie sie gezwungen war, sich an den Wänden und Möbeln und mehr in richtung Badezimmer taumelte, als das sie lief.

Unterwegs legte sie im Türrahmen eine kleine Pause ein und lehnte sich etwas an die Wände, was sie dann aber promt bereute, weil die Geräusche, die sie durch die besagte Wand vernehmen konnte, nur zu ihrer Frustration und den dadurch verstärkten Kopfschmerzen beizutragen schienen.

„Ahhh… und natürlich muss das Päärchen von nebenan ausgerechnet jetzt wieder mit den Versöhnungsritual anfangen!" Sie seufzte. „Die scheinen ja schon fast mit dem Vorspiel durch zu sein…"

Doch damit nicht genug mit der Geräuschbelästigung, kaum, dass sie es geschafft hatte, sich unter weiteren undeutlich gemurmelten Klagen ins Bad zu schleppen, fing das Telefon auch wieder an zu klingeln ohne dass sie sich erinnern konnte, wo sie es bitte schön hingelegt hatte.

Es war nicht schön, und würdevoll schon gar nicht, die Schwäche und Hässlichkeit des Menschlichen Wesens weit offen gelegt, vor ihm präsentiert wie auf einem Silberteller.

Ah, diese leicht morbide Schönheit von zerfallenden Dingen!

_(„Niemand kann leben, ohne von anderen umgeben zu sein."_

_„Kein Mensch kann allein leben."_

_„Aber dennoch bleibt jeder zunächst einmal ein Einzelwesen…"_

_„Und das erschafft schmerz."_

_„Und deshalb gibt es Traurigkeit"_

_„Und deshalb wünschen wir uns, den Geist und den Körper der anderen zu spüren…"_

_„Und deshalb wünschen wir uns, eins zu sein.")_

Misato selbst hatte ja zunächst noch versucht, über die lächerliche Ironie zu lachen, aus der ihr ganzes Leben zu bestehen schien, aber mit der Zeit stumpfte man da wohl ab.

Sich leise fluchend von Wand zu Wand und Möbelstück zu Möbelstück hangelnd machte sie insgesamt nicht wirklich den Eindruck, als sei es eine all zu gute Idee, sie in diesem Haus alleine zu lassen, aber was redete er da überhaupt?

Sie _war_ allein, und selbst wenn er da wäre, was könnte er schon machen?( Am Ende würde er sich doch nur wieder die Ohren zustopfen, während sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib heulte.)

Ohne ihn war es besser.

Es war besser. Sicher doch!

Und _wenn_ sie schon über ihren eigenen Dreck stolperte und sich nur so mit müh und not fangen konnte! Und wenn sie den Boden auf allen vieren nach einem simplen Telefon abgraste…!

_(„Der menschliche Körper besteht aus zerbrechlichen und schwachen Materialien…"_

_„Und auch der menschliche Geist ist zerbrechlich und schwach.)_

Was konnte er schon tun?!

Was konnte er bitte schön dagegen machen?!

Er würde es doch nur schlimmer machen… viel schlimmer….

Wenn er da wäre, wäre sie am Ende doch trotzdem nur einsam und deprimiert, er hatte es nicht mitansehen können, wie sie sich in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen hatte, um sich Kajis letzte Nachricht wieder und wieder anzuhören…

(War es denn schlimmer, geliebt und verloren zu haben, oder mit dem Gedanken zu leben, dass es von Anfang an hoffnungslos war?)

Am Ende stellte sich herraus, dass das gesucht Telefon die ganze Zeit direkt vor ihrer Nase unter dem Tisch lag, unter dem sie selbst eben noch gelegen hatte.

Zwischen Papieren, leeren Verpackungen, undefinierbaren Bröseln und stinkender, gebrachter Kleidung, fast schon begraben unter dem niedrigen, höhlenhaften Tisch, der ihr mit dem rötlichen Licht der kleinen, darunter angebrachten Lampe nur theoretisch eine Art Zuflucht bot, zog sie das hässlich-beigefarbene, stark abgegriffene Telefon zu sich hin ohne sich dazu aufrappeln zu können, es wirklich anzuheben oder sich wenigstens aufzusetzen und dieses dreckige Loch zu verlassen.

Sie hatte noch gar nicht gehört, wer as anderes Ende der Leitung war, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck deutete bereits an, dass sie das rangehen nur als leidige Pflicht verstand.

Shinji war schockiert.

Er suchte nach einer kleinen Beschäftigung, um seine immer stärker hervorsprudelnden Zweifel und seine Unsicherheit irgendwie herrauszulassen, aber er hatte keine Finger, die er nervös öffnen und schließen könnte, keine Augen, die er von der Szene vor ihm hätte abwenden können.

Er wollte sein Gewissen zum Schweigen bringen, indem er sich das nächstbeste Stück Müll griff und begann, es aufzuräumen – er war sowieso von Natur aus kein großer Fan von Chaos – aber welches Stück Müll war eigentlich das „nächte"? Er konnte alle aus beliebiger Nähe oder Ferne sehen, wenn es es nur wollte.

Es gab keine feste Position im Raum relativ zu derer er die Nähe oder Ferne irgendwelcher Gegenstände abschätzen könnte. Er könnte genau so gut überall sein, in jedem noch so kleinen Winkel… doch weil er an keinem _bestimmten_ Ort war, hätte man genau so gut sagen können, dass er nirgends war.

Er war gar nicht da, abwesend, unfähig einzugreifen, überhaupt nicht damit verbunden…

All die Erinnerungen, die sich in den Wänden dieser Wände festgesetzt hatten wie der penetrante Gestank von Zigaretten… Hatte er nicht mehr oder weniger entschieden, dass das alles am Ende bedeutungslos gewesen war, als er dieses Leben hinter sich gelassen hatte, um etwas anderes zu werden?

Also woher kam nur dieser entsetzliche Schmerz, dieses Gefühl, dass sein Herz in tausend Teile zerbersten könnte, wenn er diese Frau, die ihn ja doch nicht verstehen konnte, in ihrem eingenen Dreck liegen sah…?

(_„Weißt du, wenn du immer so mit allem herumharderst, verdirbst du dir doch den ganzen Spaß am Leben."_)

Das war nicht richtig, verdammt noch mal!

Die Misato, die er kannte, war immer unerträglich optimistisch gewesen, und aufgedreht, dass man davon Diabetes kriegen konnte, ihr beim Reden zuzuhören. Er hatte es nie verstanden, wie sie selbst dann lachen konnte, wenn es überhaupt nichts zu lachen gab, es gab ihm immer das Gefühl, von ihr entfernt zu sein, und letzlich hatte er gesehen, dass ihr Lächeln wohl auch nicht immer echt gewesen war… auch sie hatte ihre inneren Dämonen, ihre Verzweiflung und so viele gegensätzliche Seiten, die ihn zum Ende hin einfach nur noch überfordert hatten, bis sie als Quelle von Trost und Verständnis schließlich nicht mehr in Frage gekommen war, weil sie mehr eine weitere Aufgabe war, ein anderes Problem auf einem großen Haufen davon, vor dem er letzlich nur noch fortgelaufen war.

Vielleicht war das, was er hier sah, gar nicht so anders von der Person, die sie war, wenn sie allein war und für niemanden eine Show abliefern musste. Vielleicht war dasselbe auch für die Asuka dieser Welt wahr…

Aber nein, er weigerte sich, dass zu glauben.

Allen Zweifeln zum Trotz war Misato bis zum Ende noch eine der letzten gewesen, die bis zum Schluss versucht hatte, diese Welt zu retten… Sie könnte niemals so…_resigniert_ werden, oder? Und Asuka genau so, sie lag ihm immer damit in den Ohren, wie sie für große Dinge bestimmt war, sie würde sich nie mit so einem mittelmäßigen Leben abfinden, über dass sie sich nur noch still und voller selbstmitleid beklagte, ohne es irgendwie zu ändern zu können…

Oder hatten zehn Jahre und die harte Realität völlig ausgereicht, um sie so zu brechen…?

Gab es denn nicht mehr das kleinste Fünkchen Hoffnung auf dieser Welt?

„Oh, Hallo…" antwortete Misato träge. Erst, als sie die Stimme am anderen Ende hörte, schien ihre Stimme und auch der Rest von ihr erst wirklich richtig aufzuwachen, mühsam zog sie sich unter dem Tisch hervor und zwang sich in eine sitzende, möglichst gerade Position, als würde sie halbherzig hersuchen, vor ihrer Gesprächspartnerin ordentlich auszusehen, auch, wenn diese sie sowieso nicht sehen konnte. „Hallo Ritsuko…"

Es stimmte ja, dass die falsche Blondine die mangelnde Reife ihrer langjährigen Freundin häufig kritisierte, aber er hatte eigentlich gedacht, das Misato in dieser Hinsicht größtenteils beratungsresistent war… oder hatte sie sich all diese Dinge, die er selbst, Asuka und Ritsuko dauernd zu ihr gesagt hatten, wesentlich mehr zu Herzen genommen, all sie es all diese Zeit über gezeigt hatte?

„Ach, wegen der nächsten Ferien fragst du? Ja sicher, warum nicht!"

Wenn er nur hören könnte, was Ritsuko am anderen ende der Leitung da sagte…

„Aber ich dachte du hattest schon andere Pläne."

Ach ja, es gab eigentlich keinen Grund, warum er sie _nicht_ hören können sollte, wenn er das nur wollte. Er war ja keineswegs an diese Raum gebunden, und selbst wenn er es wäre, könnte er genau so gut nah genug an dem Hörer sein, um sie zu verstehen, ja, wenn er wollte, konnte er sich das Gespräch sogar durch Misatos Ohren anhören… Aber das löste weder seine Probleme noch diesen stetig wachsenden Knoten des Zweifels in seiner gegenwärtig nur metaphorischen Brust. Mehr und mehr merkte er, wie schwer es war, sein momentanes Erleben in die Art von Worten zu fassen, die er früher verstanden hatte – So viel von vorher war von seinen Erfahrungen und die Beschränkungen des menschlichen Körpers bestimmt worden, das er viele Empfindungen nicht beschreiben konnte, ohne von einem Körper zu reden, den er nicht mehr besaß, und die neuen Erfahrungen eines transzendenten Wesens, das das Fleisch abgeworfen und Zeit und Raum überwunden hatte, sprengte den Rahmen einfacher, klobiger Worte, die alles und nichts bedeuten konnten und so leicht missverstanden werden konnte…

Als er lernte zu sprechen und in Worten zu denken, änderte sich seine Sicht auf die Welt so radikal, dass ihm all die frühkindlichen Gedanken von davor unverständlich wurden als wären sie in einem alten Dateiformat verfasst, dass mit der aktuellen Version der Programms nicht mehr lesen ließ. Jetzt, wo er über Worte hinausgewachsen war hätte er sich in der sich ihm neu eröffneten Unendlichkeit genauso verlieren können, ohne jemals wieder zurückkehren zu können…

Die Versuchung, einfach loszulassen, war recht groß, aber ohne zu verstehen warum, sei es aus einem verdrehten Gefühl von Pflicht oder etwas viel, viel weniger selbstlosen brachte er es doch nicht fertig, seinen Blick von dieser Frau zu lösen…_ noch_nicht.

„Die haben sich erledigt. Definitiv!" Sie begleitete ihre Worte mit einer knappen, ungesehenen Geste, die wohl einzig und allein der Fokussierung ihrer eigenen Gedanken diente. „So wie die Dinge jetzt stehen kann ich mich bei meinen Verwandten unmöglich blicken lassen. Die würden nur wieder versuchen, eine Hochzeit für mich zu arrangieren, und dann wäre ich erledigt!"

Er wusste, das Misato sich oft darum gesorgt hatte, als einsame alte Jungpfer zu enden, dieses Thema war bei immer ein bisschen… empfindlich gewesen, es war wohl auch eines der Probleme, die eine aktive, berufstätige Frau in einem Land hatte, indem manche alte Traditionen auch im Jahre 2015 noch ziemlich verhadftet waren und eigentlich davon ausgegangen wurde, dass eine Frau früh zu heiraten und sich der Ehe dann voll zu widmen hatte – Man nannte es gemeinhin das „Weihnachtskuchen-Phänomen", nach den Kuchen, die hierzulande gelegentlich zu Weihnachten, dass hier eher eine mit dem westlichen Valentinstag vergleichbare bedeutung hatte – Egal, wie lecker der Kuchen ist, nach dem 24. will ihn keiner mehr haben. Auch, wenn diese Tendenz zum Glück zunehmend auf dem Rückzug war, mussten sich sexuell selbstbestimmte Frauen immer noch gelegentlich als „Schlampen" beschimpfen lassen, wie es leider selbst in den modernsten Teilen dieser Erde noch vorkam, denn auch, wenn man die neuen Generationen Toleranz lehrte, würden sich diese ganzen alten Menschen ja trotzdem nicht in Luft auflösen, und wer eine Familie hatte, wurde von dieser vermutlich angehalten, sich den alten Rollenbildern zu fügen… hatte Misato noch Verwandte?

Von ihrem Vater hatte sie ihm ja erzählt, der war tot, aber was war mit ihrer Mutter?

Aus den Schnipseln von Erinnerungen, die er aus dem großen Strudel der Komplementarität hatte ziehen können, wusste er, das die zu diesem Zeitpunkt tief traumatisierte Misato nach dem Second Impact von dem am Projekt beschäftigten Leuten wie eine Art bizarres Souvenir auf ihre Aufklärungsmission mitgenommen wurde, was es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich machte, dass ihre Mutter den Second Impact überlebt hatte – ein Wunder war es nicht, schließlich hatte die Katastrophe die Leben der halben Menschheit gefordert und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Misatos Mutter in einer Küstenstadt gelebt hatte, ganz einfach, weil Japan ein Inselstaat war.

Die Verwandten, von denen sie da sprach, könnten irgendwelche Onkels oder Tanten sein, oder vielleicht hatte sich der Second Impact ja auch in dieser alternativen Welt niemals ereignet, was einer beliebigen Anzahl von Misato's Verwandten ein längeres Leben beschert haben könnte.

Doch viel glücklicher schien sie das nicht gemacht zu haben, es schien, als hätten sie eine gewisse Anzahl von Umständen und Begebenheiten daran gehindert, eine wirkliche Verbindung zu ihnen aufzubauen, wohl nicht zuletzt die ganze Heiratskiste… auch wenn sie ihren Verwandten mehr aus dem Weg ging und davor weglief, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen, als dass sie ihren die Stirn bot; Das zu tun würde bedeuten, auf ihre Argumente und Sorgen zu antworten, was im Endeffekt auf eine von zwei Möglichkeiten hinauslaufen würde: Sie könnte ihnen sagen, dass sie nicht glaubte, in ihrem Leben wirklich einen Mann zu wollen oder zu brauchen, und da hätte sie lügen müssen, so stark war sie nicht, als dass ihr einsame Nächte nichts ausmachen würden, oder aber sie hätte ihnen sagen müssen, dass sie noch darauf hoffte, einen Mann zu hoffen, den sie wirklich liebte… und in dieser Hinsicht hatte sie aufgegeben.

Oder vielleicht hatte sie diesen Mann schon vor langer Zeit gefunden, in ihrer Dummheit fortgehen lassen, und sich in ihrem Stolz geweigert, dies einzugestehen.

Nein, lieber wollte sie glauben, dass die Liebe nur ein Märchen war, lieber in der Dunkelheit sitzen, als die einzige zu sein, die hier blind war.

Lieber glauben, das diese zwei kopulierungsfreudigen Nachbaren nur Sklaven ihrer Hormone waren, die sie im Namen uralter Instikte, die dank Kondom und Pille nicht einmal mehr ihren Zweck erfüllten, dazu getrieben wurden, irratioanale Dinge zu tun, als sich mit der Möglichkeit auseinander zu setzten, dass sie etwas haben könnte, dass ihr fehlte.

„Aber was ist das? Guckst du etwa in deinem Alter noch Pornofilmchen?"

„Was denkst du denn von mir! Das sind die Nachbarn, die Nachbarn sag ich…." Misato hatte sich nebenbei eine Tüte gegriffen und begonnen, halbherzig ein bisschen von dem allgegenwärtigen Müll hinein zu stopfen. Nicht etwa genug, um einen Unterschied darin zu machen, wie der Raum vorher und nacher ausgesehen hatte, sondern nur ein kleines bisschen von der obersten Schicht abkratzend um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht nichts tat, und auch nur, solange sie mit jemanden sprach, dessen Meinung sie sich schon sehr gut denken konnte, sollte sie je ihre persönliche Müllkippe zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Wie Katzen zur Paarungszeit. Eine Nacht nach der anderen! Es ist, als ob die überhaupt nichts anderes zu tun hätten…" Sie tat sich schwer damit, ihre Bitterkeit zu verbergen. Von ihrer einladenden, spielerischen Wärme schien kaum etwas geblieben zu sein.

_(„Ob ich wohl auch solche dreckigen Sachen machen werde, wenn ich so alt bin wie Misato?")_

„Klingt als würdest du in einer sehr lebhaften Gegend wohnen."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du nicht jeden Tag damit leben musst…"

„Aber hast du nicht erzählt, das deine Nachbarin erst seid kurzem einen neuen Freund hat?"

„Ja. Und jetzt wohnen die schon zusammen… Und dabei sind sie noch so jung."

Es war vor allem letzteres, das sie ihnen unmöglich vergeben konnte.

Nüchtern und empfindungslos fingerte sie durch ihre mitten in die Wohnung gehängten Kleidungstücke, Kleider, die sie letzlich nie getragen hatte, weil es nie einen passenden Anlass gab, knappe Unterwäsche, die sie gedankelvoll ausgesucht und in der sie sich selbst immer wieder darin vorgestellt hatte, in romantischen Träumereien, die ja doch nie wahr geworden waren… letzlich war sie die erste und einzige gewesen, die diese Unterwäsche je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, und sie lernte die hohle Freude zu schätzen, sie einfach durchzusehen und den teuren, fast unbenutzten Stoff zu berühren, und sich darin immer und immer wieder selbst im Spiegel zu betrachten.

„Ich denke es ist gerade _weil_ sie so jung sind."

„Unsinn. Männer sehnen sich doch nur nach einer Art Ersatzmutter die sie verwöhnt, und die Frauen werden süchtig nach den Annehmlichkeiten die ihnen diese Situation bietet… Das sind nur zwei einsame Menschen, die ein bisschen Päärchen spielen…."

_(„Wir waren im Grunde nur zwei Kinder… die ein bisschen Ehepaar gespielt haben.")_

_(„Paperlapapp! Das sind nur zwei einsame Erwachsene, die sich gegenseitig trösten!")_

„Das wird niemals lange halten, vermutlich dürften die recht bald in die Trennungsphase übergehen…"

_(„Vielleicht tut man es… um sich seiner Existenz bewusst zu werden.")_

„Basiert diese Analyse auf persönlicher Erfahrung?"

_(„Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, begehrt zu werden…")_

„Das kann sich jeder mit einem gesunden Menschenverstand denken… Warum glaubst du, dass es Müttern immer so schwer fällt, wenn ihre Kinder das Nest verlassen? Mütter _brauchen_ ihre Kinder, ohne Kind können sie als Mütter nicht weiter existieren. Und das mit den nachbarn ist genau das gleiche. Es ist so dämlich!"

_(„Es ist ein leichter weg, sich vorgaukerln zu lassen, dass man etwas „besonderes" ist!")_

„Bist du nicht einfach nur eifersüchtig, weil du keinen Partner hast, der dir abends „Gute Nacht" sagt?"

„Ach halt doch die Klappe."

Nach dem Gespräch wollte sie aus dem Raum heraus. Es war nicht wirklich dringend, nicht wirklich wert, als Impulsbezeichnet zu werden, nur so eine ferne Laune oder Lust, es wäre ihr einfach minimal lieber, dieses Loch, dieses leere Nest, das genau so unbenutzt geblieben war, wie ihre Reizwäsche, erst mal eine Weile nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, und die halb gefüllten Müllsäcke stellten einfach so eine liebliche kleine Ausrede dafür da.

Also los, Jacke überziehen und raus, gut möglich, das die kühle Luft etwas half.

Hastig griff sie sich noch ein paar vormals abgepackte Müllsäcke, die sie zu ihrer Zeit nicht rausgebraucht hatte, fast schon mit kämpferischer Wut, sei es, um irgendwie den Frust abzulassen oder sich von irgendetwas zu überzeuglich, letzlich war ihr auch das egal und sie beeilte sich, vom Fleck zu kommen, und diesen Ort schnell zu verlassen; Die Architekten hatten dem Geländer zu ihrer linken eine lächerlich wellige Form verpasst, als wollten sie verdecken, dass das hier ein billiges, heruntergekommenes Apartmentsgebäude war, dessen Bewohner sicher schon bald nach der Fertigstellung einsam und anonym aneinander vorbeiexistieren würden, und sie hatte zurzeit einfach keinen Bock darauf…

Bloß blöd, dass sie sich nicht genug beeilte, um an der nächsten Tür vorbeizukommen, bevor sie sich plötzlich öffnete, das hässliche Plastik fast in ihr Gesicht klatschend, und herraus sprang so etwa die letzte Person, die die jeweils andere zur Zeit sehen wollte.

Die blutjunge Nachbarin, mittlerweile wieder in einer Jeans und einem Pferdeschwanz, fast direkt vor ihren Augen auf einem Abstand, der sie geradezu dazu zwang, irgendwie mit ihr zu interargieren, auch, wenn sie viel, viel lieber einfach an ihr vorbei gehen würden.

Shinji sah das zusammentreffen aus so vielen verschiedenen Blickwinkeln, aus den Augen der Beiden Frauen und von einem guten Stück weiter weg, versuchte, jedes Gramm davon auszusaugen, um zu verstehen, was vor ging und was das alles nun zu bedeuten hatten.

Wenn sich Asuka und Misato in dieser Welt kannten, dann ließen sie es jedenfalls nicht anmerken – gut möglich, dass sie sich nicht darüber hinaus kannten, dass sie eben Nachbarn waren, oder das sie sich einfach nicht erkannten, nach so vielen Jahren und Asukas gefärbten Haaren oder vielleicht tat mindestens eine Partei nur so, als würde sie die andere nicht erkennen und sah kein Interesse daran, alte Freundschaften wieder aufleben zu lassen.

Es folgte zwangsweise leicht klemmendes, nicht ganz enthusiastisch gespieltes Lachen und der periodische Austausch von bedeutungslosen Trivialitäten über den Müll und das Wetter, und was auch immer von der Misato die er kannte übrig war, in dieser großen, formlosen Masse, die er geworden war, fühlte einen Stich dabei, dass ihr Austausch mit einer Asuka, die sie kaum kannte, nicht viel tiefer ging als die Gespräche, die sie unter dem selben Dach geführt hatten,

(_„Neidisch? Wegen meiner Familie etwa? Das war doch nur belangloser smalltalk!"_)

Doch schließlich waren die Gänge, der Aufzug und der örtliche Abstellplatz für den Müll hinter sich gebracht und die beiden Frauen konnten es kaum erwarten, getrennte Wege zu gehen…

Obwohl es keinenfalls außerhalb seiner gegenwärtigen Möglichkeiten lag, beiden auf einmal zu folgen, beschloss er, erst einmal Asuka zu folgen, vielleicht, weil sie es war, die zuerst seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, höchstwahrscheinlich aber einfach, weil er nicht glaubte, dass es ihm noch besonders viel Erleuchtung bringen würde, Misato weiter zu betrachten, weil er darin keinen Sinn sehen konnte (sehen wollte) und das was er bei ihr gesehen hatte, (nicht auf die Schlussfolgerung zeigte, die er bestätigt sehen wollte) wohl nicht ganz so starke Reaktionen in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, wie das mit Asuka… Verzweiflung hatte er selbst schon genug, aber dieser Funke des Zorns erinnerte ihn daran, wie es einmal war, lebendig zu sein.

(_„Du lügst doch! Im Grunde ist dir doch jeder recht! Vor Misato und dem First Child hast du Angst… Vor Vater und Mutter hast du Angst…!"_)

(Warum überhaupt dieses ganze Gerede über diese unglückliche Beziehung von ihr, die in der Realität ja doch nicht zu stande kommen könnte? So sehr er auch versuchte, sich einzureden, dass ihr irgendwie „der Eine" felte, dass war doch einfach nur lächerlich, und er konnte nicht sagen, dass er es besonders viel besser gemacht hätte. Am Ende war sie ohne die schrecklichen Dinge, die er ihr angetan hatte, ja doch besser dran und überhaupt war sie es doch, die nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, Hikaris verrückte Theorien, die diesen ganzen wahnsinnigen Traum vermutlich veruhrsacht hatten, hin oder her!)

Also folgte er ihr, beobachtete sie unentwegt mit einer art distanzierten Faszination, wie sie auf einem unscheinbaren Fahrrad durch die Straßen fuhr, ein klein wenig zu hastig als es ihrer Sicherheit dienlich gewesen wäre, eilig in Schlangenlinien herumwackelnd, vorbei an den zahllosen Menschen, welche die Straßen, Plätze und Fußgängerzonen mit ihr teilten, vorbei an weiteren Apartmentkomplexen, Läden, Vorgärten und den jetzt, wo die Abfuhr bald kommen würde omnipräsenten Häufchen von Müllsäcken.

Er betrachtete sie, auf so vielen unendlich verschiedenen Blickwinkeln, sie in ihrer ganzen dreidimensionalen Gestalt betrachtend, weil er nichts anderes mehr hatte, an dem er sich festhalten konnte oder wollte, weil er seine letzten, durch den Anblick von Misato bestärkten Zweifel endlich ausgferäumt sehen wollte, weil er schon wusste, dass er von ihr nur Enttäuschungen zu erwarten hatte.

_(Und auch wenn weder sie noch irgendjemand es noch ernsthaft sah, war sie noch wunderschön, ihr glänzendes Haar, wie es in Form eines Rosschwanzes hinter ihr her flatterte, ihr schlanker Körper und ihre langen Beine, und nicht zu letzt ihr Hintern, der von ihrer engen Jeans (Er hatte Asuka eigentlich nie Hosen tragen sehen, außer vielleicht einer kurzen Schlafanzugshose… sie wusste, wo ihre Schokoladenseiten lagen und hielt sich nicht damit zurück, sie zu präsentieren) und ihrem Fahrradsattel besonders in Szene gesetzer Hintern….Sie würde das wahrscheinlich recht witzig finden, wenn sie es wüsste, er konnte es schon hören: „Lustmolch! Perversling! Idiot! Ich kann's nicht glauben! Selbst, wenn du zu Kürbissuppe zerlaufen bist, starrst du mir immernoch auf den Arsch!" und dieser Blick in ihren Augen, der noch genau so aussah, wie beim ersten mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, die Augen einer einsamen Streiterin, die ihn anlügten mit der stillen Bitte, das irgenjemand sie doch von dieser lieblosen Existenz erlösen sollte, aber es stimmte doch am Ende alles nicht, sie brauchte ihn nicht, sie _wollte_ ihn nicht brauchen, und so war am Ende ihre ganze Schönheit in dieser tristen, öden Welt verschwendet)_

Er betrachtete sie, wie sie strampelte und ihren Weg fortsetzte, ganz ohne ein Gefühl für Zeit, als könnte er am Ende vergessen haben, wann er begonnen hatte und warum, und ob es vorher jemals irgendetwas anderes gegeben hatte, als sei das ganze Universum auf sie eingeschrumpft und den Fleck der Welt, mit dem sie unmittelbar interargierte.

Er hatte eigentlich nichts anderes…_ (und er hätte sie für immer betrachten können, und sie würde ihn niemals sehen, und er würde sie ja doch niemals verstehden oder wissen, was er hätte tun sollen, um sie zu retten, ohne dabei selbst tiefer in den Abgrund zu stürzen, als er es eh schon tat. )_

Hin und wieder streifte sein Blick den Rest der groben Masse, einfach, weil Asuka eben dort hindurch lief und manchmal hielt Shinji inne, um zu überlegen, ob er nicht irgendwo sonst ein vertrautes Gesicht gesehen hatte, aber er traute sich nicht so recht, sich zu weit von Asuka abzuwenden, nicht glaubend, dass er sie jemals wiederfinden würde, wenn er sie jetzt verlieren sollte, und am Ende in dieser grauen, eintönigen Welt herrumschwappen würde wie eine verlorene Seele, selbst lange, nachdem es längst unmöglich geworden war, Asuka irgendwo in dieser Welt zu finden. (Oder vielleicht war das auch nur eine faule Ausrede, weil er es im Moment einfach nicht brauchen konnte, weitere Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten, in solch erbärmlichen Zuständen zu sehen und die Gefühle vermeiden wollte, die damit einhergingen – Einen Moment lang glaubte er, Mari gesehen zu haben, mit offenen Haaren, mausgrauer Kleidung und ganz ohne ihre ganzen bunten, nicht zusammenpassenden Acessiores wie ihrem Haarband – Selbst ihre grell rote Plastikrille war durch ein deutlich neutraleres Exemplar ersetzt worden, und sie sah einfach nur zutiefst unglücklich aus, aber er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob sie es wirklich gewesen war – Er konnte sie ohne den unpassenden Aufzug kaum wiedererkennen und war sich nicht mehr sicher, welche von den Frauen auf dieser Straße er eigentlich gemeint hatte, er konnte die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen kaum ausmachen. )

Irgendwann war sie da, kettete ihr Fahrrad hastig an einen Ständer und rannte los, ohne ihren Frust oder die Tatsache, dass sie auf alles hier sowieso keinen Bock hatte, besonders zu verbergen, im Stillen zu sich selbst fluchend, ohne echten Zorn herraufbeschwört zu bekomen, es war mehr ein verblasstes, passiv-agressives Nachglühen, dass nur die Luft verschwendete, die sie eigentlich zum Rennen brauchte.

„Ah, diese blöde Tussi von nebenan… Verschwendet meine Zeit mit dummem Geschwätz!

…So werde ich diese blöde 6:31-Straßenbahn garantiert nicht mehr erwischen…"

Heh. Wenn sie eine einzige Sache nicht aufgegeben hatte, dann war es alles, was in ihrem Leben schief lief, auf andere zu schieben. Unmöglich, dass sie einfach höchst selbst die Zeit vergessen hatte.

„Verdammt, sie geht mir so was von auf die Nerven!"

Diesesmal ohne Fahrrad setzte sie ihre Reise fort, und wieder heftete er sich an ihre Fersen, und folgte ihren eiligen Schritten bis sie endeten, an einem Kopierer in einem großen, turmartigen Bürogebäude, dass in vieler Hinsicht einem großen grauen Bauklotz geähnelt hatte, mit vielen gleichförmigen kleinen Fenstern auf zahlreichen, gleichaussehenden Stockwerken, und Asuka's Arbeitsplatz war noch nicht mal im oberen Drittel des Wolkenkratzers, auf einer großen, anonymen Büroetage, als eine der zigtausenden Angestellten in einem von Japans vielen großen Konzernen – Der Arbeitsuniform nach zu Urteilen war sie nicht mal eine „richtige" Angestelte, sondern eher eine von diesen von der Teils noch recht sexistischen Atmosphäre in diesen Konzernen „Büro-Ladies", deren einzige Zweck es war, hübsch auszusehen, Kunden und Kollegen anzulächeln und gelegentlich einen Kaffee zu holen oder einen Stapel Papiere zu transportieren, und wirkte auch sonst überhaupt nicht wie ein Ort, den Asuka sich als Arbeitsplatz aussuchen würde.

Wenn schon, dann konnte Shinji sie sich höchstens als leitende Geschäftführerin oder Managerin eines solchen Unternehmens vorstellen, als weltweit annerkannte Chirurgin oder Raketenwissenschaftlerin oder so etwas.

Es stimmte, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht so recht wusste, wass sie mit ihrer Zukunft machen sollte, weil sie immer so auf ihre Rolle als EVA-Pilotin fixiert gewesen war, und dass es sich nicht wirklich vermeiden lassen würde, dass sie ihre oft zu hoch gesteckten, unrealistischen Ziele irgendwann würde zurückfahren müssen, aber selbst wenn er unter diesen Gesichtspunkten über Asukas Zukunft nachdachte, konnte er sie sich eigentlich nur strahlend und voll mit Glanz vorstellen, und ganz sicher nicht… _so_.

Was er da sah wollte ihm einfach nicht in seinen Kopf hinein, aber es war trotzdem da:

Asuka, in einer Arbeitsuniform aus einem weißen Hemd, einer blauen Weste und einem dazu passenden Minirock, deren Farbschema ihrer vertrauten Schuluniform verdächtig ähnlich sah, wie sie darauf wartete, dass der Aparillo vor ihr endlich damit fertig war, die gewünschte Anzahl von Kopien ausspuckte, inklusive der korrekt vorgestanzten Löcher zum Einheften in Aktenordner, damit sie sie dorthin tragen konnte, wo sie gebraucht wurden.

Ein _Affe_ könnte diese Arbeit machen, vielleicht auch bald ein Roboter, aber sicher nicht Asuka.

Das Sahnehäubchen war, das sie sich nicht einmal mehr darüber beklagte, an diesem Ort zu sein… Irgendwann vor langer Zeit musste sie es sicherlich getan haben, so wie sie sich schon die ganze Zeit über alles beklagte, was in ihrem Leben nicht so gelaufen war, wie sie es sich vorstellte, sei es ihre Beziehung oder das Treffen mit der „Nachbarstussi".

Aber ihre Arbeit war wohl nicht mehr die Rede wert, das war mitlerweile ein alter Hut, den sie nach all der Zeit beinahe schon ohne Murren hinnahm, weil eszu viel Energie kosten würde, sich darüber aufzuregen. Und was der fünfzehnte Engel mit roher Gewalt geschafft hatte (Auch, faule Ausrede, auf der Abwärtspirale war sie schon lange vorher), hatte diese Welt wohl mit stetigem Tropfen geschafft, und hatte diese Wand, die sie in ihrem Herzen errichtet hatte, langsam aber stetig abgetragen wie mit Schmirgelpapier.

Sie versuchte wohl noch ein Stückweit, ihr Leid in sich hineinzufressen, aber nachdem es einmal rausgebrochen war, konnte sie das alles nie wieder wirklich drin halten, ihre maskerade war höchst halbherzig, am Ende war ihr ja doch alles egal, und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie die ganze Geschichte mit ihrer krieselnden Beziehung an eine Mitarbeiterin offenbart, die sie vermutlich noch nicht einmal wirklich ausstehen konnte, während sie beide am Kopierer beschäftigt waren.

„Warum trennt ihr euch nicht einfach?" meinte die andere Angestellte dazu. „Das wäre für alle Beteiligten das einfachste."

„Yah…" meinte Asuka abwesend dazu, sich nur ein kleines bisschen zu ihrer Kollegin hinwendend, als sei es eine Art ärgerliche Pflicht, seinen Gesprächspartner anzusehen. „Ich schätze du hast recht…"

Doch erst jetzt, als die deutsche junge Frau ihr Gegenüber zum ersten Mal wirlich ansah, wurde Shinji klar, wer sie eigentlich war – Er hatte sie zuerst nicht erkannt, auch wegen der Haare, dieähnlich wie Asukas ihre einst auffällige Farbe gegen ein gewöhnliches, tiefes Schwarz eingetauscht hatten. Das hier machte schon mehr Sinn, mehr auch als die andere Vision, wie könnte sie auch ihre urprüngliche Haarfarbe haben, wenn Nerv und die Engel und all dieser Kram niemals existiert und die dazugehörigen Labore niemals gebaut worden waren?

Das ließ natürlich trotzdem noch die Frage übrig, wie sie dann überhaupt existieren konnte – Ob seine Eltern in dieser Welt einfach ein Mädchen statt einem Jungen gehabt hatten oder soetwas?

Aber wann hatte irgendetwas an ihrer Existenz schon mal einer logischen Erklärung bedurft, um vor seinen Augen zu erscheinen?

Selbst hier war sie nicht frei von dieser Erhabenheit über diese Welt, als sei sie eine ferne, uralte Beobachterin, die nicht wirklich teil ihrer Umgebung war, ihre Feststellungen und Ratschläge trugen etwas entfernt Lehrerhaftes an sich.

Sie trug dieselbe Arbeitsuniform wie Asuka auch – ihre Uniform! Manche Dinge änderten sich zum Glück nie! – hatte aber eine offene weiße Wolljacke darüber gezogen, fast, als könne sie die Falschheit, Kälte und Leere dieser Welt genau so spüren wie er selbst, und versuchte, sich vor ihr abzuschirmen. Weiter oben sah er dann ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare, sie trotz des Farbwechsels noch ihre übliche dichte, voluminöse Qualität an sich hatten, obgleich sie wesentlich länger waren, als er sie je erlebt hatte, lange, feste Massen an schwerem, dunklen Haar wie ein Vorhang aus altem Stoff, Strähnen die die Schultern herabflossen wie die Stoffstreifen in einem dieser alten Wischmopps, knickend und hängen bleibend, wo sie keine geraden Linien bilden konnten und langen, zahlreichen Wimpern die ihre unergründlichen, dunklen Augen flankierten.

Ayanami Rei.

Ayanami Rei, die, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig, ein dünnes, bitteres Lächeln auf ihren Lippen trug, von der Sorte, die distanziertes Amüsement über eine groteske Ironie des Schicksals oder gar Schadenfreude ausdrücken sollte…

Verkehrte Welt.

Die Bewegungen ihrer Gesichtszüge, die er so oft vergeblich gesucht hatte, waren da, aber dafür schien hinter ihren gleichmütigen Augen, wo er einst nach langer Suche eine freundliche Seele gefunden hatte, das selbst einem Mädchen, dass sie monatelag pausenlos gepiesackt hatte oder einem Weasen, dass gerade dabei gewesen war, sie zu verschlingen, mit Mitgefühl und Verständnis begegnet war, etwas sehr wichtiges verloren gegangen zu sein, zerbrochen oder herausgerissen durch Umstände, die er niemals erfahren würde…

Manchmal merkte er, dass sie zwar mit einer Kadenz sprach, aber doch noch Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, wo die Sprechpausen zu sein hatten… andere Dinge sagte sie jedoch abschätzig und kalt, nicht aus Unwissen, sondern betont eisig…

War dass hier einfach Nummer Drei, und die Persönlichkeit, die sie entwickelt hätte, wenn sie mehr Zeit gehabt hätte

(Da war etwas ähnlich-abwesendes, und die misstraische Art, auf die sie Kaworu beäugt hatte -)

Oder hatte es sich in all den Jahren unter Menschen einfach nicht vermeiden lassen, dass sie lernte, zu reagieren, wie es von ihr erwartet wurde? War es unmöglich gewesen, ihre eigenen Gefühle so lange zu übersehen, egal, ob er nun da war oder nicht?

Er griff es wieder auf, in einem erneuten Versuch, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Abwesenheit keinen Unterschied machte, aber letzlich fühlte er sich deshalb nur beschämt, dass es so etwas ausnutzte, um es sich selbst angenehm hinzubiegen, und er konnte nicht anders, als es hilflos zu betrachten, dieses entgültige Resultat, diese durch und durch verbitterte junge Frau, und seine Unwissenheit darüber, was ihr widerfahren war… aber musste er denn ganz genau wissen?

Konnte er sich das Gröbste nicht genau so gut denken?

Sie war nicht eingegangen, aber die Ereignisse, die sie letzlich ein wenig über die Funktionsweise dieser Welt gelehrt hatten, nicht ganz so angenehm gewesen waren (Wie hausgemachte Misosuppe und ein liebevoll aufgeräumtes Zimmer) und sie ein wenig kaputt gemacht hatten, vielleicht hatte sie ihre Unfähigkeit, ihre eigene Einsamkeit zu lindern eines Tages bemerkt und war daran verzweifelt, mit all ihren Limitationen eine Verbindung zu knüpfen, vielleicht hatte sie sich als nutzlos gewordenes Relikt eines in den Schubladen verstaubten Plans keine neue Aufgabe geben können und hatte einfach einen Beruf angenommen, in dem sie eine Uniform tragen würde und klar definierte Aufgaben haben würde… jedenfalls ließ ihr Anblick Shinji vergessen, zu leugnen, dass sein Einfluss in ihrem Leben wichtig gewesen war, und dass er es sich wünschte… ja, was?

Mit ihr zu reden?

Er glaubte nicht, dass es sich das trauen würde.

So wie sie jetzt war, mit ihren Rissen und Sprüngen und allem, wofür sie stand, würde er ihr doch so oder so nicht in die Augen sehen können, da brauchte er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe zu machen. Er hatte sie gar nicht verdient.

(Oder hielt es vielmehr nicht aus, für dass da verantwortlich zu sein. Dass er ausgerechnet sie von all diesen vielen Menschen so sehr enttäuscht hatte… wenn er die Zeit zurück drehen und es alles ändern könnte, wenn er verhindern könnte, dass sie überhaupt so wurde, dann vielleicht, aber so wie sie jetzt war…

Es konnte manchmal erstaunlich erleichternd sein, aufgegeben zu haben. Die Aussichten werden schlechter und schlechter und die Mühe, die man aufbringen müsste, um alles zu richten, wächst und wächst, während die letzten Chancen zunehmends dahinschwinden und man sich über jede, die man verpasst, erneut denn Kopf zerbricht, über alles, was man verpasst hatte…

Aber wenn man aufgegeben hatte, dann musste man die Unsicherheit über die Zukunft nicht mehr erleiden, dann kannte man das Ergebnis und brauchte sich auch keine Mühen mehr zu machen, die ja ohnehin sinnlos wären, und die Zeit bis zum unausweichlichen Ende hatte man dann immerhin zu seiner freien Verfügung)

„Das ist eine ziemlich billige Methodik… Wenn du versuchst, alles vage und unbestimmt zu lassen und einfach gute Mine zum bösen Spiel machst, tust tu dir am Ende selbst keinen Gefallen. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als einen grübelnden, unzufriedenen Mann. Mann kann nie wissen, was für Dummheiten er anstellen könnte… Wie ein verwöhntes_Kleinkind!_"

Den Rest hatte sie mehr oder weniger monoton gesagt, das letzte Wort spuckte sie aber geradezu aus – Selbst diese farblose Asuka, die selbst Teil dieser verrückten Welt war, hätte es nicht erwartet: „…Senpai, ist irgendwas _passiert…?_"

Doch Rei hielt sich diesbezüglich bedeckt und verlor kein Wort mehr darüber, und Shinji fühlte sich, als würde ihn dieser ganze bizzare Traum gnadenlos mockieren und sagen: „Wozu willst du das denn wissen? Sollte es dir nicht egal sein, was in dieser Welt ist, die du verlassen hast?"

Und wieder brannte in seinem Dasein dieser heiße Klumpen aus Schuld, von dem er sich sicher gewesen war, dass er ihn niemals bis hierher verfolgen könnte.

War es nicht Asuka, die etwas gegen Kinder hatte? Von Reis Reaktion darauf ausgehend, als er mal gemeint hatte, sie würde eine passable Mutter abgeben, hätte er geschätzt dass sie Personen zwischen 1 und 3 Jahren zumindest nicht genug abgeneigt war, um das Wort „Kleinkind" wie ein Schimpfwort zu verwenden.

Wie kanm es, dass sie dieses Gespräch überhaupt hatten, Asuka und Rei bei der Arbeit, wie sie nebenbei über ihre Beziehungsprobleme redeten, dieses fast schon natürlich klingende „Senpai", als würden sie jeden Tag so reden…

Die Rei und Asuka die er kannte arbeiteten zwar zusammen und trugen auch dieselbe Uniform, aber er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er sie je dabei erwischen sollte, wie sie über ihr intimes Leben sprachen… Rei war wohl die letzte Person, zu der Asuka je kommen würde, wenn sie Stress mit ihrem Freund hatte, denn wie Asuka es allen, die sie regelmäßig sahen, nur all zu klar gemacht hatte, konnte sie das reservierte First Child nicht im geringsten ausstehen, und warum auch? Die Beiden waren schon auf dem ersten Blick das exakte Gegenteil voneinander… die einzigen Dinge, die sie überhaupt gemeinsam hatten war, dass sie beide EVA-Piloten waren, dass sie gerne Schwimmen gingen, und dass sie ihm beide sehr wichtig waren… Er hatte nie richtig darüber nachgedacht, wie er dazu kam, sich von zwei so grundverschiedenen jungen Damen angezogen zu fühlen, größtenteils, weil diese Situation einfach _passiert_ war, ohne dass er sie sich irgendwie bewusst ausgesucht hätte, aber eigentlich hatten die meisten Leute doch einen bestimmten „Typ" oder „Beuteschema"… Wo war also bei Rei und Asuka (Und Misato, und Mari, und Kaworu, und-…) der kleinste gemeinsame Nenner?

Oder vielleicht war es ja ganz anders.

Vielleicht hatten die beiden gegensätzliche, unvereinbare Wünsche in ihm angesprochen, vielleicht waren es ganz andere Facetten seinder selbst, die sich nach ihnen sehnten, gegensätzliche Triebe, Teile oder Kräfte in seiner Seele, für die sie zu Schutzpatroninen geworden waren… doch was er hier sah, war nicht die harmonische Vereinigung dieser Kräfte, nicht die Beilegung seines inneren Kampfes die er sich von der Auflösung aller Barrieren erhofft hatte, sondern es war mehr, als sei dem Krieg das Feuerholz ausgegangen, mehr wie eine gegenseitige Ermattung als es ein Sieg oder ein Friedensschluss war… Es war wie eine Geschichte, deren großes Finale mitten drin einfach vorbei war, bumm, offenes Ende. Die Asuka und die Rei, die er hier sah, schienen sich gegenseitig nicht besonders zu mögen und vom Lebenswandel der jeweils anderen nicht all zu viel zu halten, aber ihnen fehlte die Energie für einen Streit, es war die Frustratrion und die Rede nicht wert, und irgendwie auszukommen war einfach… wie hatte Asuka es einst genannt? Einfach ganz praktisch.

(Er musste ein wenig an Misatos und Ritsukos recht oberflächlich liegende „Freundschaft" denken.)

Der Strudel aus feurigem Rot und eisigem Blau war einfach verblasst, die Farben waren fort.

Es schien kein einziges Fünkchen echte, grelle Farbe mehr hier zu geben, alles an diesem ort schien so wage und verwaschen, wie unter dem Licht eines verregneten Tages, und alles war so gleichförmig, die Gebäude, die Menschen, der Fluss der Zeit, die trivialen, eintönigen Aktivitäten der beiden Frauen, die am nächsten Tag gleich wieder von neuen losgehen würden.

Sie machten ihre Arbeit, lieferten Kaffee, machten gelegentlich selbst Kaffeepausen, und er bekam sogar den lächerlich vertrauen Anblick einer längeren Aufzugsfahrt mit den Beiden zu sehen, wobei Rei natürlich nah an der Tür wartete, während Asuka nicht weiter hinten in der Kabine an eine Wand lehnte… Es war fast schon tröstlich.

Nach der Arbeit gingen die Zwei auch noch zusammen in die Stadt (Asuka zog sich in den kühlen Abendstunden eine schwarze Jacke an, die in vieler Hinsicht das genaue Gegenteil von Reis zusätzlicher Bedeckung darstellte… Er glaubte nicht, dass es in der Welt, die er kannte, wirklich oft so kalt wurde, nicht einmal Nachts.) und kauften in einem kleinen Lebensmittelgeschäft ein, die ganze Zeit über ihr kleines Gespräch weiterführend, dem er weiter lauschte, während er weiter darüber nachgrübelte, was in aller Welt das eigentlich mit ihm zu tun hatte…

„Wo ist denn das Problem? Du bekommst deine Romanze und obendrein wird auch noch dein Sexualbedürfnis befriedigt!"

„Es ist überhaupt gar nicht romantisch! Nicht im Geringsten!"

„…Ob es Liebe ist oder nicht… weißst du vielleicht erst, wenn du den Hörer auflegst…"

„So, meinst du?"

„Wenn ihr es miteinander treibt, dann kommt es dir vor, als ob es euer einziges Ziel wäre, eure Körper zusammenzustecken, und da ist kein warmes, kribbeliges Gefühl…

Ihr seid einfach nur gierig aufeinander."

„Weist du… Immer, wenn ich versuche, ein bisschen Abstand von uns beiden zu nehmen, bin ich am Ende nur verwirrt und beginne mich zu fragen, ob ich ihn überhaupt ausstehen kann…"

(Das ist ja fast wie-)

„Es ist immer dieses selbe Muster, wo ich mich an Ende frage, ob ich nicht nur selbst versuche, mir weiszumachen, dass ich ihn liebe…"

(„Kaji-san!")

„Es wird wohl nicht lange halten… das geht bei mir immer sehr schnell."

(„Ich hab ihn an der Schlange vor der Achterbahn stehen lassen. Der Typ war sowas von langweilig!")

„Du bist ziemlich kaltherzig, aber trotzdem entwickelst du ziemlich schnell eine Bindung, was?

Aber da könntest du dir eigentlich genau so gut einen Hund halten… Und du bist der Typ, der die Männer sehr gedankenlos und _sehr_ absichtlich dazu bringt, Dinge misszuverstehen!"

(„Na, weil mir langweilig ist!")

„Er ist immer schnell damit zu sagen, dass er einfach ein Idiot ist, um einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen…"

(„E-Entschuldigung…")

„Das ist, weil er denkt, dass du ihm vergeben wirst, wenn das Wort „Idiot" aus seinem eigenen Mund kommt."

„Er macht es doch nur, weil er denkt, dass er so immer mein Mitleid kriegen kann!"

(Ja, eigentlich…)

„Das ist, weil er Angst hat, wenn ihm keine Ausreden einfallen. Am Ende tut er sich damit nur selber weh."

(…sind das dieselben Probleme, die er auch mit ihr gehabt hatte…)

„Er ist echt 'ne Landplage, dauernd ruft er michbei der Arbeit an!

Aber wenn er nicht anruft, dann irritiert mich das immer total!"

„Ist das nicht einfach nur dein eigener Egoismus?"

Schließlich verschwand das letzte Licht am Horizont, der Tagt endete und für Asuka wurde es Zeit, den einsamen Weg zurück in ihre kleine, versiffte Wohnung anzutreten, wo sie ohne Zweifel einsam und allein einschlafen würde, ganz unabhängig davon, ob sie sich irgendwie betäubte um sich davon abzulenken, sei es – wieder – mit Alkohol oder mit „natürlichen" Endorphinaustößen.

Wenn sie nicht trank würde sie vor dem Schlafengehen vielleicht kurz über die Leere ihres Lebens sinnieren und sich fragen, wo genau noch mal alles falsch gelaufen war, was genau ihr eigentlich fehlte… Gut möglich, dass sie sogar im entfernte Sinne daran dachte, dass es ein junger Mann sein könnte, den sie niemals getroffen hatte.

Gut möglich, dass sie es schon als einen routinierten Teil ihres Tagesablaufs akzeptiert hatte, sich am Ende eines Tages todunglücklich zu fühlen und davon ausgehen zu können, das es am nächsten Abend genau so sein würde… mit diesem Wissen lief sie an diesen Läden zu ihrer linken und den Fahrradständers rechts vorbei, denseben Weg, den sie schon eintausend mal gegangen war…

Asuka, oh Asuka, ausgerechnet sie war es, ausgerechnet sie ließ ihn wünschen, dass er _da_ wäre, das er hier bei ihr existieren würde und sie berühren könnte, sie ließ ihn eine Stimme wünschen, mit der er zu ihr sprechen könnte, _irgendetwas_, mit dem er verhindern könnte, dass sie jetzt wieder deprimiert in ihre Wohnung lief und den ganzen Kreislauf von vorn begann – Irgendetwas!

„Asuka…"

„Hm?"

Mit einem Mal drehte sich die junge Frau um, und suchte die finstere Straße hinter ihr mit leicht verengten Augen ab….

Nein, das… das konnte nicht…

Wie in aller Welt konnte _das_ jetzt wieder sein?

…Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wie könnte er…

Hätte er klarer denken können, hätte er wohl lange darüber reflektieren können, wie er in ihrem Angesicht für einen kurzen Moment deine Idee von Räumlichkeit bekam, als würde das „Bild" sich in wilden Spiralen von ihr weg drehen, den Blick auf sie gegen die Fahrradständer neben ihr und den Boden tauschen, und erst wieder zu ihr zurückkehren, als er sie aus der Dintanz von hinter den am Straßenrand geparkten Farrändern aus sah.

Er entfernte sich von ihr, da war beinahe schon ein Aufenthaltsort gewesen, ein Aufenthaltsort, und eine befremdliche Stimme, die er kaum wiedererkannte, nicht nur, weil er sie so lange nicht benutzt hatte, sondern weilo sie wirklich _anders_ klang, tiefer, rauher, auf einer seltsamen Weise der seines Vaters ähnelnd, ohne ihr ganz zu gleichen, eine Stimme, die zu einem Mann gehörte, der Stimmbruch, Pubertät und derglerichen schon lange hinter sich hatte… fast, als sei er genau so alt wie diese ältere Version von Asuka hier, als sei er für einen Moment Teil ihrer Welt geworden…

(_„Du bist nichts als die Summe der Unterschiede, die dir zwischen dir und anderen auffallen…"_)

Was auch immer sie gehört hatte, als sie sich danach umdrehte, fand sie keine Spur davon.

Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch nur etwas eingebildet, vielleicht war es nur ein großer Zufall, dass sie sich gerade jetzt umgedreht hatte.

Er war also wieder einmal davongelaufen…

(Moment, wieder…?)

Erst machte er noch einen halbherzigen Versuch, ihr weiter zu folgen, aber letzlich ließ er sie doch unverfolgt in die Nacht hineinschreiten, dem reißenden Strom aus zahllosen Bildern wieder freien Lauf lassend, um zu fließen, wie er es nur wollte.

Es machte doch keinen Sinn, ihr weiter zu folgen… Das er niemals die Fähigkeit aufbringen würde, hierran etwas zu ändern, hatte er schon zu genüge bewiesen…

„Ich… ich bin nicht hier…"

Diese Schlussfolgerung war es schließlich, die ihm die metaphorischen Augen öffnete, und allmählich begann, ihn aus seinem Traum zu ziehen…

Ein Erwachen könnte man es noch nicht nennen, aber jedenfalls begann er, zu begreifen – Wer er war, wie er in diesen Zustand gekommen war, und warum er das getan hatte.

Und wie es kam, dass er sich in diesem Fluss aus Dasein noch nicht völlig aufgelöst hatte, wieso er diese Suche betrieben hatte, die ihn auf seine eigene Existenz aufmerksam gemacht hatte…

(„Die erste andere Person… ist deine Mutter. Deine Mutter ist jemand, der nicht du bist, und nur weil dir das irgendwann klar wird, merkst du überhaupt, dass es dich gibt.")

Eine letzte Antwort wurde von ihm erwartet.

Die strahlend weiße Göttin, die ihm seine Wünsche erfüllt hatte, wartete noch auf eine letzte Bestätigung.

(FÜHLST DU DICH GUT?)

Sobald er diese Antwort getätigt hatte, würde es nicht mehr nötig sein, auch nur ein einziges Wort zu formen, und er und sie und alles andere um ihn herrum würden entgültig ineinander verlaufen, ohne jede Widerkehr.

Es hätte dass sein sollen, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte, der perfekte Ausweg aus dieser grauenhaften Welt und dieser grässlichen Einsamkeit… Aber dennoch zögerte er, das letzte Wort auszusprechen, das allerletzte Wort in der Geschichte der Menschheit…

„Sag mal…"

„Ja?"

„Was sind eigentlich Träume?"

„Ja, Träume…"

Noch einmal besah er sich all dieser vielen Menschen, jeder mit seinem eigenen inneren Universum, mit seinen eigenen Wünschen, Träumen und Verbindungen, und Leid, so viel grenzenloses Leid… Und in dieser großen Menge gab es einige wenige Menschen, die mehr hervorstachen als andere, die ihm mehr bedeuteten, die durch seine ganz _eigenen_ Verbindungen verknüpft wurden…

Er nahm sich noch einen letzten Moment Zeit, sie zu betrachten als eine Wegzehrung für die Reise oder eine Art Abschiedsgruß, eine Wagschale in seiner Abwägung.

Wieder betrachtete er sie aus der Sicht der tausendäugigen Menge, wie sie da standen, wie ein Stein in einer Stromschnelle, mal sichtbar, mal in der Flut verschwinden, diese drei Frauen, die ihm einmal so unendlich viel bedeutet hatten.

Asuka, Misato und Ayanami, wie er sie das letzte mal gesehen hatte, diese farblosen, tdunglücklichen älteren Versionen von ihnen, mit ihren schweren, leidvollen Augen, fast, als wüssten sie, dass dies das Ende ist…

Die große Frage stand immernoch im Raum.

**FÜHLST DU DICH GUT?**

„Ich… ich weiß nicht… Ich weiß nicht, was jetzt die Realität ist…"

„Die Grenze zwischen der Realität und deiner eigenen Wahrheit kann man nicht erkennen."

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, wo ich mein Glück finden kann…"

„Ist das Glück selbst nicht etwas aus einem Traum?"

„Dann… ist das hier nicht die Realität. Es ist nur eine leere Welt."

_(Irgendwo war da dieses andere Bild von einer ganz anderen Menge, das sich so ganz heimlich in sein Bewusstsein schlich…)_

„Ja. Ein Traum."

_(Der Kontrast zu dem davor war nur all zu krass, plötzlich waren da Farben, das grelle Rot einer Hose, das deutlich sichtbare Grün einer Leuchtreklame, und all das Blau überall dazwischen.)_

„Und deshalb existiere ich hier auch nicht…"

_(Erst bemerkte er es gar nicht so richtig, überwältigt von all den Farben, die neu in seine Welt brachen – Sie strahlten wie helles Tageslicht nach einer Ewigkeit unter der Erde-)_

„Du hast dich mit dieser eigenen, nachgebauten Welt an der Realität gerächt."

_(Aber in einer kleinen Ecke des Bildes, die ihm viel, viel wichtiger war, als der ganze Rest, und die dementsprechend mehr und mehr zum Zentrum seiner Betrachtungen wurde, da-)_

„Und was soll daran falsch sein?"

_(Da waren sie, genau, wie er sie kannte, wie er sie _wirklich_ kannte, voll mit Farbe und-)_

„Du hast dich in eine Traumwelt hineingeflüchtet und die Wahrheit verzerrt."

_(Kurzes, dichtes Himmelblaues Haar, und ein grell weißer Plugsuit, der sich von der Umgebung abhob, eine Schuluniform und rote Interface-Clips, diese rote Uniformjacke…)_

„Darf ich denn nicht meinen eigenen Traum träumen?"

_(Er hatte sie wiedergefunden… Die drei Frauen, die ihm mehr bedeuteten als alles andere… dieses Mädchen dort hinten in Grün, mit dem blauen Stirnband und den langen braunen Haar könnte sogar Mari sein…)_

„Das ist kein Traum, sondern dein Ersatz für die Realität."

_(Nein, egal wie frustrierend sie waren und wie viele von diesen fremden Aspekten sie noch vor ihm verborgen hielten, so waren sie ihm allemale lieber…)_

„Wenn das so ist… wo ist dann mein Traum?"

„In der Fortsetzung der Realität."

„Und wo finde ich die Realität…?"

„Am Ende des Traums."

Und der ließ sich mit dem enden nicht sehr viel Zeit, sodass shinji sich schluss endlich in der Schwebe zwischen Himmel und Erde widerfand – Erst hatte er beinahe noch jene all zu vertraute Krankenhausdecke erwartet, mit der Erklärung, dass alles vorbei war und dieser verrückte Drogentrip das Resultat eines schiefgelaufenen EVA-Experiments war, aber dann sah er über sich den Mond durch Oberfläche des Ozeans und, wenn er seinen Blick etwas weiter nach unten richtete, den nackten Oberkörper von Ayanami Rei, zärtlich auf ihn herrablächelnd während die Strömung an ihren Haaren zupfte.

Sie war über ihn gebeugt und erst, als er weiter an ihr herunterblickte, wurde ihm klar, dass sie sich auch körperlich vereinigt hatten, perfekt zusammengefügt wie Schlüssel und Schlüsselloch – und das nicht nur an den offensichtlichen Stellen: Ihre Arme versanken in seiner Brust, ihre Schenkel überlappten sich.

„Ayanami… wo sind wir hier?"

„Dies ist das LCL-Meer. Das Meer der Quelle des Lebens. In einer Welt, die ihr AT-Feld, ihre physische Gestalt verloren hat… In einer vagen, unsicheren Welt, wo du nicht weißt, wo du selbst aufhörst und die anderen beginnen… In einer zerbrechlichen Welt, in der du zugleich überall und nirgends bist…"

So stellte man sich mancherorts das Nirvana vor, das Verwischen es Selbst, die Verschmelzung mit dem großen Ganzen.

Shinji hatte nie wirklich an so etwas geglaubt, für ihn klang das ganze immer nur wie schöne Worte, aber wenn er es jetzt doch vor sich sah, begann er doch zu Zweifeln.

Er war sich über gar ichts mehr sicher, wenn er denn überhaupt jemals etwas sicher gewusst hatte.

„Bin ich etwa gestorben…?"

„Aber nein. Es ist nur, das alles eins geworden ist… Genau so, wie du es dir gewünscht hast."

Das hier…war es also.

Misatos Halskette hing noch an seinen Fingern, ein lästiges Gewicht, das sich gelegentlich bemerkbar machte, wenn er sich bewegte – Er hatte sein Versprechen nicht gehalten, also hatte das kleine Kreuz, dieses letzte Relikt von Stofflichkeit in dieser hochabstrakten Welt alle bedeutung verloren… er ließ es ziehen.

Doch noch aus derselben Bewegung heraus, mit der er sie losließ und von sich weg stieß, schienen ihr seine Finger unbwillkürlich zu folgen, als seien sie unwillens, dieses letzte Fünkchen menschliche Wärme ziehen zu lassen, das Misato ihm zurückgelassen hatte.

Warum nur?

Warum hatte er das jetzt schon wieder getan?

„Aber… dass hier ist nicht richtig…"

Und dann war es mit einem Mal vorbei und er fand sich wieder in seinem angestammten metaphysischen Musikraum gegenüber seinem Alter Ego, ganz plötzlich, ohne eine Vorwarnung… Bizarr, dass er dass hier ernsthaft als Rückkehr zur Realität wahrnahm… unwillkürlich faste er sich an die äußere Oberfläche seines linken Arms, klopfte ungläubig mit der rechten Hand dagegen – Er wusste, dass dies immernoch ein Traumbild war und nicht sein richtiger Körper, aber es war, wenn schon keine solide Materie, dann doch wenigstens eine solide Idee von sich selbst – Das war weitaus mehr, als er noch gerade eben von sich behaupten konnte.

Jetzt auf einmal wieder in einem „normalen" Traum zu stecken, (so normal man diese Visionen nennen konnte) ließ ihn ziemlich überwältigt zurück; Insgesamt konnte er es kaum glauben, wie weit sich seine Definition von „Normalität" verdreht hatte, doch selbst, wenn er nicht mehr genau sagen konnte, was „normal" war, er hatte wesentlich weniger Probleme damit voll und ganz davon überzeugt zu sein, dass das, was er eben erlebt hatte, schon mal absolut _un_normal werden konnte – sein anderes sebst schien freilich überhaupt nicht überrascht oder desorientiert zu sein, man bekam mehr den Eindruck, dass dieser dunkle Schatten mit den rot glühenden Augen und der teilweise weggebranten Haut vielmehr geduldig auf genau diesen Moment gewartet zu haben schien… doch Shinji ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen und verlangte augenblicklich eine Antwort, die ihm vermutlich sowieso gegeben worden wäre:

„Was in aller Welt war _das_ gerade?!"

„Ich habe es dir doch schon von Anfang an gesagt, nicht? Eine Erinnerung."

„Erinnerung-?! An was denn, an einen ausgiebigen Drogenrausch vielleicht?!"

„Das ist gar nicht so weit verfehlt…" Die Züge seines Ebenbilds, soweit noch vorhanden, wurden hart und ernst. „Es ist am Ende wohl dieselbe Art von billiger Ausflucht… Aber nein, es war schon etwas wesentlich größeres als das…"

„W-Was soll das denn wieder heißen?!"

Sein Ebenbild holte sorgfältig Luft und sagte darauf nur zwei kurze, tonlose Worte: „Third Impact."

„W-Wie bitte?" Shinji erblasste augenblicklich.

„Das war eine Erinnerung an den Third Impact. Das war er… aber das war nicht das, was ich dir eigentlich zeigen wollte… du hast sie auch gesehen, oder, diese… Illusion."

„Die in der ich… nicht da war…"

„Genau."

„Sie war ganz anders als die letzte…"

„Nur bedingt. Aber hast du verstanden…?"

„Was denn verstanden?"

„Ich habe eine lange, lange Zeit gebraucht, um das zu verstehen, aber es gibt keinen Grund, wieso ich denseben steinigen Weg noch einmal gehen sollte… Ich habe mittlerweile gemerkt, dass es ein wichtiger Teil des Erwachsenwerdens ist, unterscheiden zu lernen, wofür man verantwortlich ist, und wofür nicht… und was man selber tun kann… und was nicht."

„Ich… ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst…"

„Die Vision. Mit Asuka. Du hast mir doch eben gesagt, dass du dachtest, ohne dich wäre alles besser? Aber wäre es das wirklich…? Es stimmt, das es viele, viele Dinge gibt, die ich im Umgang mit ihr hätte anders machen können – ich war wohl so ziemlich der unpassendste Partner, den sie sich hätte aussuchen können… Aber jetzt, wo ich älter bin und das alles differenzierter betrachten kann, kann ich dazu nur sagen: Es war auch nicht alles meine Schuld.

Sie wäre selbst für jemanden, der ein paar Semester Psychologie studiert hat, ein Härtefall – zu erwarten, dass ein einfacher Junge das hinkriegt war… wohl von Anfang an nicht realistisch."

„Deshalb sage ich ja, dass es keinen Unterschied macht, ob ich da bin, oder nicht…"

„Ja. In soweit hast du recht – Asuka würde wohl Beziehungsprobleme haben, ob du nun da bist, oder nicht – ziemlich viel würde noch gleich sein… es würde nur keiner von mir wissen, nur meine Verbindungen zu allen anderen wären verschwunden…"

„Aber dann…–"

„Ich war noch nicht fertig… Im Wesentlichen ist es aber nichts Neues: Du darfst nicht weglaufen."

„Jaja, weil es falsch und verantwortungslos wäre, ich kenne das schon-"

„Hm… falsch? Verantwortungslos? Vielleicht. Aber ich weiß nur zu gut, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht ein hoffnungloser Fall bin… _du_ weißt es. Also will ich dir mit all diesen großen Worten von Moral und Verantwortung gar nicht erst kommen – Ich wäre der letzte, der dazu das Recht hätte… Ich weiß auch nur das, was ich bis jetzt gesehen und geghört habe… aber dass ist immerhin etwas.

Ob es nun falsch oder feige ist, darüber denke ich immernoch manchmal nach, aber eins kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen: Es bringt einfach nichts. Es lohnt sich nicht. Ich kann es mir genau so gut sparen. Am Ende war es ja doch nur die schmerzhaftere Variante…"

„Was… was meinst du?"

„Jetzt denk mal scharf nach… Du hälst dich immer aus allem heraus, aus der Furch herraus, das du etwas falsch machen könntest…"

„Ich will ja… zunächst einmal niemandem schaden…"

„Und hier liegt der Fehler: Durch Unterlassung kann man genau so vierl Schaden anrichten wie durch aktives tun… wenn du nicht da bist, denkst du, dass Asuka dann die Finger von allen Männern lassen würde? Denkst du, dass die EVA-Kämpfe nicht stadtfinden, wenn du nicht da bist? Wenn du dich jetzt umdrehen und gehen würdest, wer würde dann deinen Platz einnehmen?"

Shinji wendete seinen Blick ab. „Das…. Das wäre dann wohl Ayanami…"

„Ayanami! Sei froh, dass es nicht der Dummyplug ist…"

Er wollte gar nicht erst daran denken.

„Der Punkt ist, schlimme Dinge passieren, ob du nun da bist, oder nicht… aber wenn du da bist, und es wenigstens einmal versucht, kannst du wenigstens von dir sagen, dass du dein Bestes versucht hast… und meine Erfahrung hat gezeigt, dass es sich damit wesentlich besser leben lässt, als mit endlosen Grübelleien über alles, was vielleicht hätte sein können."

„Ist das nicht so oder so die selbe faule Ausrede?"

„Du kannst es so sehen, aber du kannst auch darauf verzichten, dich selbst unglücklich zu machen… Du sehnst dich nach Verständnis und Annerkennung aber weißt du, am Ende gibt es eine Person, die dich verstehen und annerkennen muss, bevor es aslle anderen tun können… oder vielmehr, damit du die Anerkennung der anderen überhaupt sehen kannst.

Kannst du dir vorstellen, wen ich meine?" Sein Schatten ging, sich einladend gebend, einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

Shinji blinzelte, relativ ratlos.

Warum stellter er ihm auch diese Frage, anstatt ihm gleich die Antwort zu sagen?

„Uhm… unser Vater vielleicht?"

Doch als er das gesagt hatte, erwartete Shinji eine Überraschung… Sein Alter Ego wartete geduldig auf die Antwort… und lachte. Nicht boshaft oder überheblich, nicht distanciert-amüsiert, sondern tatsächlich ein echtes, ausgelassenes Lachen… und das war erst der Anfang.

Bevor Shinji wusste, was ihm geschah, hatte sein Gegenüber auch schon offengelegt, wieso es sich überhauot so weit angenähert hatte, und legte seine Arme sorgsam um den Körper des ratlosen Third Childs, um ihn daraufhin vorsichtig in die Arme zu nehmen.

Shinji blinzelte bedröppelt vor sich hin. „Was in aller-"

„Entschuldigung."

„Heh…?"

Sein Alter Ego legte fast schon zärtlich seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und begann, fast schon liebevoll zu erklären.

„Ich war in der Vergangenheit nicht immer fair zu dir, und ich war immer sehr, sehr gemein, wenn ich über dich geredet habe… Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich einmal wirklich gehasst habe, aber dann habe ich darüber nachgedacht, und von allen Fehlern, die ein Mensch haben kann, denke ich, dass ich bei weitem nicht die allerschlimmsten abbekommen habe…. Also entschuldigung. Ich _will_, dass es dich gibt. Ich _will_ hier sein. Ich wüsste nichtm wer ich sonst sein sollte…"

„A-Aber was-…"

„Ich gebe dir hiermit alles was ich habe, alles was ich bis jetzt weiß, alles, was sich bis jetzt angesammelt hat… und auch, wenn ich nie gedacht hätte, dass ich das einmal sagen würde… ich vertraue darauf, dass ich damit etwas schaffen werde, früher oder später…"

Und dann öffnete der andere wieder seine Augen und blickte direkt in die seinen, und da war nbichts mehr von diesem blutroten feuer des Zorns – stattdessen blickte er diesesmal in ein perfektes Spiegelbild mit einem vorsichtigen, fdriedfertigen Lächeln, dass er schon eher als sein eigenes wiedererkennen würde.

„…Also los, mach weiter, wo ich aufgehört habe… wo _du_ aufgehört hast… Und sei gut zu dir selbst, okay?"

(1) Ein Teil hiervon basiert auf der ursprünglichen Version der Realfilm-Sequenz von EoE, die zunächst viel länger sein sollte – Der geschnittene Teil wurde dann viel später in der japanischen Version des Reneval-Sets wieder eingefügt und sollte, falls es euch interessiert, auch mit Sicherheit noch mit Untertiteln auf YouTube herumflattern. Ich habe mich recht genau dran gehalten.

(2) Weiter geht es in 24: [Enemy of the World]


	41. 24: Enemy of the World

_**24: [Enemy of the World]**_

Hito wa mina, saru no magaimono

Kami wa mina, hito no magaimono

_-Kubo Tite_

[:]

_**Alle Menschen, Schwindelleien von Affen**_

Alle Götter, Schwindelleien von Menschen

**SOUND ONLY**

_„Überm Sternenzelt richtet Gott, wie wir gerichtet"_

Der Text, das Schachbrett der Freimaurer, die Pyramide mit den allsehenden Augen der Illuminati, und natürlich das eigentliche Emblem selbst, das den kleinen, ansonsten schwarzen Bildschirm füllte, da die übliche Repräsentation in Form von Monolithen aufgrund dem Mangel an einem Holodeck in diesem kleinen Hotelzimmer nicht verfügbar war – Das Symbol zeigte eine Schlange, die sich vor dem Hintergrund einer siebenäugigen Maske im Kreis um einen Apfel schwang – Ein Emblem, das nicht nur ein metaphorisches Symbol war, sondern auch eine Absichtserklärung.

„Schon die alten Ägypter kannten das Symbol zweier Schlagen, die sich gegenseitig verschlingen, als die Vereinigung der Götter Ra und Osiris, die die Einheit von Ursprung und Ende des Universums, aber auch Plato versuchte sich daran, den Urzustand aller Dinge zu beschreiben: Das erste Lebewesen, so schreibt er, hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis nach Augen, weil es außer ihm nichts gab, das hätte gesehen werden, noch brauchte es Ohren, weil es nichts zu hören gab; und es gab keine umgebende Atmosphäre, die es hätte atmen können, noch hätte es all zu großen Nutzen aus Organen ziehen können, durch die es irgendwelche Nahrung empfangen oder sich dessen entledigen könnte, was bereits verdaut wurde, da es nichts gab, dass zu ihm kam oder von ihm ausging… So wurde er also so geschaffen, dass seine eigenen Abfälle seine eigene Nahrung darstellten, und das alles, was er tat oder ihm geschah, in sich selbst und durch sich selbst stattfand, da der Schöpfer hätte sehen müssen das ein anspruchsloses Wesen, einem dem irgendetwas fehlte bei weitem überlegen war, und, da es nie etwas gab, dass es sich nehmen musste, oder vor dem es sich verteidigen müsste, hielt es der Schöpfer nicht für nötig, es mit Händen auszustatten, noch hatte es irgendwelche Beine oder sonstige Apparate der Fortbewegung außer der Bewegung, die ideal für seine sphärische Gestalt war, da sie die war, die von allen sieben möglichen Bewegungen am ehesten für Gedanken und Intelligenz geeignet war, und so wurde ersgeschaffen, um sich immer auf der gleichen Weise am gleichen Ort zu bewegen, innerhalb seiner eigenen Grenzen als sich drehender Kreis. Alle anderen sechs Bewegungsformen wurden ihm genommen und da diese kreisförmige Bewegung keiner Füße bedarf, wurde das Universum ohne Füße oder Beine geschaffen."

„Und es war nicht nur Plato, oh nein, vielmehr zieht sich dieses Motiv weit durch die Landschaft an Gedanken und Konzepten, die wir Menschen uns erschaffen haben – In der Nordisch-Germanischen Mythologie soll die Midgardschlange diese Welt mit ihrem sich in den Schwanz beißenden Leib umgehen, mit erstaunlicher Ähnlichkeit zu südamerikanischen Mythen, nachdenen die Weltscheibe von einer großen Anaconda eingekreist ist. Und auch die Alchemie kennt es als Symbol der urpsrünglichen Einheit von gegensätzlichen Kräften und der Einheit aller Dinge, in gewisserweiße als ein Equivalent des östlichen YinYang-Symbols."

„Auch die Kundalini-Energie im Yoga stellte man sich als eine sich selbst beißende Schlange, als Ouroboros vor, und alte Karten von Japan zeigen das Land von einer Schlage umzingelt, welche die zyklische Natur der Erdbeben erklären sollte."

„Ein Ouroboros war es nicht, aber selbst die Australischen Ureinwohner kennen in ihren Geschichten vom Urzustand der Welt den Mythos der Regenbogenschlange, so weit sie auch von all den anderen Zivilisationen abgeschnitten waren – Selbst in Afrika, der Wiege unseresgleichen, sind sich beißende Schlangen verbreitet, zum Beispiel als die Gottheit Oshumane bei den Yoruba."

„Und auch der Aztekische Gott Quetzalcoatl wurde oft als Schlangenring dargestelt, wie auch Apophis dafür, das er irgendwo an einem unbestimmten Ort hinter dem Horizont lag und dem Sonnengott zu ihrem allnächtlichen Kampf auflauerte, als der „Weltenumschlinger" bezeichnet wurde…

Erst sehr, sehr viel später sollte der Psychologe Carl Jung die Konzepte des Archetypen und des kollektiven Unbewussten einführen, bevor Erich Neumann diese vielen Schlangenringe schließlich als das erkannte, was sie waren: Als Ausdruck von etwas, das schon seid ewigen Zeiten in den Herzen der Menschen fest sitzt, ein uraltes Wissen und ein uralter Wunsch. Er charakterisierte so den Urzustand der Menschen, sowohl des einzelnen Individuums, bevor es ein Konzept des eigenen Egos erfährt, wie auch in der Entwicklung der Menscheit als ganzes…Es gab einmal eine weit entfernte Zeit, zu der alles Leben miteinander verwoben war, und auch, wenn unsere durch die Fesseln der Rationalität und des Zweifels und unserer unendlichen Arroganz und daran hindern, die Wahrheit zu sehen, spüren wir doch, was einmal war, und sehnen uns danach, zurückzukehren."

„Es ist nur natürlich, dass wir uns an unsere frühe Kindheit nicht erinnern – Wir sind Wesen, die schon kurz vor unserer Geburt beginnen, zu Träumen und Informationen zu sammeln, aber wenn wir uns daran erinnern könnten, wären wir verloren – wir könnten nicht existieren. Wir würden bis zum Tode lächzend in den Himmel starren, versunken in Gedanken an die Zeit, als wir mit einem anderen eins waren, alle Empfindungen über Stoffe im geteilten Herzblut zu zwei erlebt und frei waren von allerlei leiblicher Not, ohne Speis und Trank, Kleid und Gewand, und Schutz vor den Elementen."

„Das Motiv der großen Schlange liegt tief verwurzelt in der menschlichen Seele – Kein Zweifel. Selbst die jüngsten Verschwendungen der Menschheit, in denen die Visionen dieser Narren zu voller Blüte kommen, wie diese gigantischen Teilchenbeschleuniger tragen die Form eines Rings, und man gräbt immernoch Stätten in Afrika aus, wo vor dutzenden Jahrtausenden Rituale vor dem Bildnis einer Schlange ausgeführt wurden… aber es ist nicht immer der geschlossene Kreis des Ouroboros, oh nein, schon die alten Alchemisten versuchten, dem ewigen Kreislauf aus Tod und Wiedergeburt immer wieder zu entfliehen und sich für immer zu erhalten… Es ist die freie, sich schlängelnde Schlange, die Naga mit ihrem Dreizack, die für die Sünde, Dummheit und Arroganz der Menschen steht, die sich selbst immer, immer und immer wieder mit Göttern verwechselnten, und meinten, von ihrem Gottgegebenen Schicksal abweichen zu können…"

„Und dadurch, dass wir der Versuchung immer mehr stattgegeben haben, haben wir unseren Weg schon vor langer Zeit verloren… doch wir sehnen uns immernoch nach der Erlösung, nach der Rückkehr in diese in-sich geschlossene, perfekte Welt, in das Paradies, aus dem wir vertrieben wurden. Wir sehnen uns nach der verlorenen Unschuld der Kindheit, vor der und unser wissen trennt, verstecken die Blöße unserer unvollkommenen Körper und zerreißen uns auf der nach der Suche nach jemandem, der unseren nackten Anblick erträgt…"

„Der Mensch ist wahrlich ein trauriges Geschöpf…" beteiligte sich Ikari erstmalig am Gespräch seiner Vorgesetzten.

„So ist es. Aber jetzt, wo sich die Tage des Endes nähern, wird dieses Leid endlich der Vergangenheit angehören, und der Mensch wird durch das Sakrament der Vernichtung endlich die Freude der Wiedergeburt erlangen, reingewaschen von der Sünde und dem Schmutz unser irdischen Existenz, genau so, wie es auch geschrieben steht. So, wie wir es so lange sehnlichst herbeigesehnt haben…."

„Auch dieser Wunsch nach Vergebung und Erlösung löste sich nie aus den Menschen… Wir spüren schon seid langem die nahende Ankunft des glorreichen Königreichs… Was ihnen auferlegt wurde, Ikari, ist nicht nur die Ausführung eines Projekts von vor über fünfzehn Jahren, nicht die Früchte der Arbeit, welche diese Organisation schon seid Jahrhunderten in Hoffnung auf den jüngsten Tag vorbereitet hat, sondern die althergebrachte Bestimmung der Menschheit, die schon so alt ist, wie das Leben selbst… Sei es die aus den westlichen Legenden bekannte Vereinigung mit dem Leib des Messiahs… Die letzliche Vereinigung mit dem Brahman, der Weltseele, dem einem Gott hinter den vielen Gesichterm, oder aber, was Ihnen vermutlich am Vertrautesten ist, das Eintreten ins Nirvana, nachdem man sich von der Illusion der Individualität, der Maya, gelöst hat, oder überhaupt die Idee, die Verblendungen der Zivilation loszuwerden und eins mit der Natur zu werden, geichsam zu ihr zurückzukehren…"

„Ja, nur wenn die Verblendung der Individualität abgelegt wird, kann der Mensch seine wahre Gestallt erkennen… Die Söhne Adams sind schon in ihrer einen Gestallt auf diese Welt bestellt aber wir, zerteilt in zahllose kleine Fetzen von Gott, müssen unsere Einheit erst wiederherstellen, bevor wir weiter vorranschreiten können, den nur, wenn man sich von seiner Geschichte und seinen persönlichen Linsen gelöst hat, kann man die Wahrheit sehen, die eine Wahrheit hinter der Wahrheit!"

„Wohlwar, die Wahrheit hat macht, weil sie war ist! Die Gebäude aus Gespinst und Illusion fallen zusammen vor ihrem läuternden Schein! Die unausweichliche Wahrheit, wie sie in den Rollen des toten Meeres geschrieben steht!"

Ikari hielt sich bedeckt. Es gab da so einiges, was er den Herren gerne sagen wollte, aber nicht jetzt, jetzt noch nicht. „Die Wahrheit hm…?" sinnierte er. „Es muss sicher angenehm sein, so eine absolute, unhinterfragbare Wahrheit zu haben. Ich verstere, dass Sie sie gerne Gestallt annehmen lassen würden… es muss angenehm zu sein, in dem Gedanken zu leben, dass man immer recht hat."

„Was wollen Sie damit andeuten, Ikari?"

„Es ist doch ohnehin bedeutungslos, nicht, Herr Vorsitzender? Schließlich steht die Zukunft schon geschrieben. Was könnte ich schon jemals tun, um sie zu ändern…?"

Er hörte nichts und er sah auch nichts, aber er hatte große Hoffnung, das Keel irgendwo in weiter Ferne gerade dabei war, sich an seinen Worten zu verschlucken.

„Dann spielen sie ihre Rolle gut, Ikari!" mahnte SEELE 04, der hakennasige Repräsentant aus Frankreich in Gelb, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich nehme an, die Anordnung, um die ich letztes Mal gebeten hatte, wurde bearbeitet?"

„Sie haben Nerven. Wissen Sie, ich gewinne immer wieder den Eindruck, dass sie nicht wissen, wo ihr Platz ist!" – Der Amerikaner. SEELE 03.

Unter seinen ineinander steckenden Händen versteckte sich ein dünnes Grinsen.

Wenn er sich so aufregte, dann sicherlich, weil es ihm nicht gefiel, ihm recht geben zu müssen.

„Dann nehme ich an, dass dem Transfer des Sixth Child stattgegeben wurde?"

„Es gibt keinen Grund, dies nicht zu tun. Es war schon immer klar, das dieser Krieg hauptsächlich an der Front des schwarzen Mondes geschlagen werden würde… solange Einheit Drei noch unfertig ist, sind wir selbst in den Möglichkeiten für ihr Training eingeschränkt..."

„Ich stimme zu. Wir sollten unsere beschränkten Möglichkeiten so effektiv wie möglich nutzen. Bis dann. Möge der Tag der Prophezeihung…"

„…bald kommen."

Das Zeichen auf dem Bildschirm wich einem schwarzen Bildschirm und schließlich der Desktop, so wie auch die Gedanken des Commanders aus entfernten Sphären in dieses üppig eingerichtete, edle Hotellzimmers. Jenseits des Fensters lag die Skyline einer amerikanischen Metropole.

Der Commander drückte noch ein paar Tasten.

Die nächste Übertragung kam anders als die letzte mit einem Bild.

„Fuyutsuki."

„Ah. Hallo auch. Wie ist es gelaufen? Ich nehme an, die alten Männer haben sich vorführen lassen zugestimmt?"

„Yah. Ich werde alles Weitere persönlich regeln, wenn ich dort ankomme. Das gilt ebenfalls für unsere Spitzel in Nevada."

„Hälst du es nicht für etwas früh, um dich wieder aus der Deckung zu wagen…? Wir haben gerade erst so viel Staub aufgewirbelt… Du hast das Sixth Child bekommen, was willst du noch?"

„Es ist zwar hilfreich, ihnen ihre üppigen Ressourcen zu kürzen…" Er ergriff zwecks Gestikulation eine der reifen Feigen aus dem prächtig gefüllten Stillleben eines bis her noch unberührten Obstkorbes, den das Hotelpersonal gut betuchten Gästen häufiger ins Zimmer stellte. „…aber im Großen und Ganzen hat das Sixth Child keine wirkliche Bedeutung." Gab er demonstrativ mit dem Obst herumspielend zu. „Nicht, solange mit den Fourth und Fifth Children noch große Fragezeichen auf dem Spielbrett stehen…"

„Aber wieso haben wir dann überhaupt ihren Transfer beantragt?"

„Du sagst doch immer, dass wir die Deckung nicht vernachlässigen sollten… Zu verbergen, dass wir mit Kontaktpersonen in den Staaten in Verbindung standen, war unter den gegenwärtigen Umsränden nicht möglich, aber es ist eine andere Sache, die alten Männer darüber zu täuschen, _was_ wir vor ihnen verbergen sollten… SEELEs Spione haben gesehen, was sie sehen solllten…"

Es gab eine Menge Fragen, die Fuyutsuki hätte stellen können, doch die Antworten konnte er sich alle schon vorstellen.

Unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen davor zu warnen, nicht mit Feuer zu spielen, wäre nicht weniger als ein grotesker Witz gewesen.

„Dann läuft alles nach Plan?" fragte Fuyutsuki, sich damit schwer tuend, daran besonders viel Gefallen zu finden.

„Yah."

„Ihrem Plan oder unserem?"

Ikari schien den latenten Vorwurf seines Untergebenen gekonnt überhört zu haben.

„Noch ist der Moment nicht gekommen, an dem sich die Linien trennen… Aber diese närrischen alten Männer…."

„Haben Sie ihnen wieder einen Vortrag von der Genialität und Brillianz des Szenarios gehalten? Hn. Selbstverliebt. Sie sprechen von Demut und Buße, aber am Ende ist das nur ein ausgelagerte Version ihrer eigenen Egos, die sie anbeten…"

„Die Wahrheit ist letzlich ja doch nur eine Farce, die sich beliebig durch eine andere ersetzten lässt…" kommentierte Ikari, in Gedanken noch bei den Worten seiner Vorgesetzten.

„Der Tod erschafft rein gar nichts."

Und bei diesen Worte musste die kleine Feige dann dran glauben. Rubinrot beflekte das, was aus ihren dunklen Wänden herausgequetscht worden war, die Handschuhe des Commanders befleckend wie frisches Blut.

„Es überrascht mich, dass von ihnen zu hören… Idas nicht auch dein Ziel? Die Rückkehr ins Nichts?"

„Nein. Es wird keine Rückkehrt ins Nichts. Es ist nur eine Rückkehr zum Anfang, zurück in den Mutterleib dem wir alle entstammen… nichts mehr als das. Es ist nicht das Ende der Existenz, sondern eine andere Art zu existieren. Das wir uns gegenseitig vervollkommnen, wir aber so oder so unausweichlich nötig sein. Weil es keine andere Möglichkeit für uns gibt, zu überleben…

Es ist wahr, der menschliche Körper ist eine limitierte Konstruktion, die ihr Potential völlig ausgeschöpft hat. In unserer gegenwärtigen Gestalt bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als Stagnation, oder aber diese Kokons abzulegen."

„Sie vergessen, dass es nur aufgrund dieser Formen war, dass sich das Leben auf dieser Welt überhaupt in irgendeiner Form entwickelt hat. Es gibt doch einen Unterschied zwischen uns und der formlosen Masse, mit der das Leben begann."

„Es stimmt, sie waren eine nützliche Krücke, aber jetzt werden sie nicht mehr gebraucht. Es ist kein Geheimnis mehr: Es gibt keine Funktion des menschlichen Körpers, die sich nicht durch uns bekannte Naturgesetze erklären lässt, und selbst die Mechanik seiner Seele liegt nicht mehr außerhalb unserer Reichweite… Der Körper ist eine Maschine, und Maschinen veralten. Wenn das die Grenzen unserer Existenz bestimmen sollte, dann wäre das so, als ob irgendein Gott, der noch nicht einmal existiert uns von Vornherein zum Scheitern verdammt. Yui und ich waren einfach nicht willens, das geschehen zu lassen, und ich dachte, Sie stimmen uns da zu, _Professor…_

Wir waren ohnehin alle einmal eins, der Plan sieht es nur vor, diese Verbindung wieder herzustellen. Unsere einzelnen Formen behindern einfach den kompletten Austausch von Information, und Information, die nicht weitergegen wird, ist bedeutungslos. Einfache Daten.

Wieso denken Sie sind so viele Menschen unvorsichtig mit ihren persöliche Informationen, sobald sie eine Illusion von Anonymität bekommen?

Sie wollen die unschönen Konsequenzen nicht, aber sie wollen gesehen und nicht vergessen werden, und dafür ist sich offenzulegen ein billiger Weg. Es ist eine offensichtliche Schwäche des Menschen, die nur all zu leicht auszunützen ist."

„Und Sie wissen das aus Erfahrung, Ikari?"

Könnte Fuyutsuki den Dialog mit einem dieser grell-bunten textmarker bearbeiten, würde er wohl das Wort „ausnützen" in einer möglichst quietschigen Farbe anstreichen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie die Menschen und diese Welt sehr hassen, aber nicht alle denken wie Sie. _Yui_ dachte nicht wie sie. Sie hat bis zu ihrem Tod ihr bestes versucht, um Seeles Pläne zu vereiteln."

„Haben Sie sich mir nicht angeschlossen, um genau das zu tun?"

„In semantischer Hinsicht, vielleicht, aber letzlich ist der Unterschied begrenzt."

„Wir können uns diese Sentimentalität und Nostalgie in dieser Zeit nicht leisten, das habe ich Ihnen schon mal gesagt. Gewisse Optionen stehen einfach nicht zur verfügung… Es stimmt, dass ich weder für den Menschen noch für diese Welt jemals besonders viel Hoffnung gesehen habe, aber Yui hat mir einmal gesagt, dass sie diese Welt und diese Menschheit sehr liebt und möchte, dass sie weiterbesteht und niemals in Vergessenheit gerät.

Und deshalb werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um die alten Männer aufzuhalten…

Ich will nicht „eins mit Gott" werden, und schon gar kein „Kind Gottes", ich will uns das nehmen, was die Götter uns verwehrt haben, aus Angst, dass wir ihnen gleich werden könnten… Die Menschheit sollte sich weiter entwicken und einen neuen Pfad finden…." Verkündete er, an den Fingerspitzen seines befleckten Handschuhs ziehend. „…auch wenn das nur durch die verbotene Vereinigung zu erreichen ist…"

Was unter dem Handschuh zum Vorschein kam, sah unschuldig genug aus: Ein Verband über der Handfläche, gar nicht so viel anders wie der den er, damals beidseitig, nach dem Zwischenfall mit EVA 00 getrafen hatte, und doch wusste Fuyutsuki nur zu gut, dass unter _diesen_ Verbänden etwas lag, dass mit ein paar hässlichen Brandnarben sehr wenig gemein hatte. Man konnte ansatzweise erkennen, dass die Verbände unter dem Ärmel zumindest noch ein Stück weit weiterzugehen schienen.

„Sie haben es also tatsächlich durchgezogen…"

Fuyutsuki hatte selbstverständlich gewusst, was sein Vorgesetzter vorgehabt hatte, und hatte auch schon längst die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Ikari seine Worte niemals zurück nahm, wenn es um seine Ziele ging. Er war auch darüber informiert gewesen, dass der Commander diese Angelegenheit erledigt haben wollte, noch bevor er zu dieser Geschäftsreise nach Amerika aufbrach, aber physische Spuren davon zu sehen war doch irgendwas anderes – das zwang ihn dazu, sich damit auseinanderzusetzten, dass es wirklich passiert war: Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt im Verlauf der letzten Tage hatte dieser Mann, mit dem Fuyutsuki regelmäßig in Verbindung gewesen war, seine Menschlichkeit ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zurückgelassen wie einen verblassten Traum. Er hatte sich seinen Körper aufschneiden lassen und war etwas anderes geworden, vermutlich eine widernatürliche Zwitterkreatur, für die es wohl noch nicht einmal einen vorgesehenen Namen gab, und Fuyutsuki konnte auf Anhieb noch nicht einmal sagen, wann genau, wann das letzte Gespräch davor und das erste Gespräch danach stattgefunden hatten. Er hatte sich nicht anders verhalten, nicht irgendwie anders geklungen und er sah auch nicht anders aus als sonst, nicht blasser, nicht älter, nicht irgendwie unmenschlich – solange er seine Handschuhe anbehielt, könnte man meinen, dass sich überhaupt gar nichts verändert hatte.

Wenn er irgendwelche Schmerzen hatte, dann konnte Fuyutsuki es ihm nicht anmerken, und es war ihm auch nicht an der Art- und Weise aufgefallen, wie er seine unheilsschwangere Hand bis jetzt benutzt hatte, ungeachtet der demonischen Saat, die jetzt darin ruhte…

„Ist es sicher, wenn Sie damit herumreisen?"

„Dr. Akagi hat es mit versichert. Es ist ohnehin zurzeit inaktiv – Es wird etwas brauchen, bis es vollständig assimiliert ist."

Also bis das Gift ihm vollständig in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, bis dieser… Fremdkörper Teil seines Körpers geworden war.

„Ist das ihr ernst? Sie wissen schon, das sonst was mit Ihnen geschehen könnte, Ikari?"

„Das ist rein gar nichts verglichen mit dem, was _sie_ ertragen muss."

Völlig allein in diesem monströsen Koloss aus verpfuschten Fleisch und Metall.

Doch das ließen beide Männer lieber ungesagt.

Entfernt vermutete Fuyutsuki, dass dies auch nur eine Ausflucht sein konnte, im Wesentlichen ging es ihren Beiden nur um ihre höchst eigene Sehnsucht nach ihr-

Doch vielleicht ließ ihn ein Nachleuchten von alter, längst abgetaner Eiversucht ungerecht urteilen, sein Gegenüber ahnte ja nichts von den letzten paar Andeutungen, die das gemeinsame Objekt ihrer Wünsche ihm hatte zukommen lassen uns seiner Ahnung, dass sie ihr Exil willentlich gewählt haben sollte.

„Offiziell", weil es nur eine vage Ahnung war, möglicherweise um die Wünsche jener Frau zu respektieren, die zu ihrem Gatten kein Wort darüber verloren zu haben schien, aber wohl am ehesten, weil er das Gefühl, dass es zwischen ihnen ein ganz eigenes Geheimnis gegen hatte, nicht aufgeben wollte, hatte er seinen Mund all diese Jahre geschossen gehalten.

„Wir stellen uns also nicht nur gegen SEELE, sondsern auch gegen unsere eigenen Schöpfern…"

„Es ist nur natürlich. Welche Dankbarkeit könnten wir einem Schöpfer gegenüber haben, den wir niemals gesehen haben, und der sich nach unserer Erschaffung völlig uns selbst und und den Limitationen überlassen hat, die er uns auferlegt hat? Es ist nur natürlich, sie zu hassen. Es heißt, dass Kinder bisweilen die erstaunlichsten Fähigkeiten entwickeln können, wenn man sie vernachlässigt…."

„Vernachlässigte Kinder, heh?" Fuyutsuki hätte sich an der Ironie in dieser Äußerung verschlucken können, und obwohl er sich ein Stückweit genötigt sah, einzuwenden, dass es vielleicht an der Zeit sein könnte, dass die Menschheit ihre Kinderschuhe endgültig hinter sich ließ, gab es doch nur eine gewisses Maß an Heuchellei, das er an einem Tag ertragen konnte.

Der alte Wissenschaftler hatte genug und grüßte zum Abschied – Am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte der Commander sich indes einen Ersatzhandschuh übergestreift, konnte es aber doch nicht ganz lassen, weiter auf seine Hand zu blicken.

Ah. Er konnte spüren, wie es begann.

_„Es ist nur natürlich, zu hassen…. Nicht wahr, Shinji?" _

„Dieser Ikari! Er wird in seinen Provokationen immer schamloser!"

„Seine Absicht ist ziemlich klar – Er versucht alle Spielsteine in seiner Hand zu horten, und sie damit aus unseren zu entnehmen…"

„Das er so vermessen sein würde, uns seine abtrünningen Absichten so schamlos offen preiszugeben…"

„Hat er das? Selbst er ist nicht so dumm. Er weiß seine kontinuierende Existenz zu schätzen. Ich wüsste lieber, wie es kommt, dass er von dem Sixth Child erfahren hat! Wie viel weiß er noch, und woher?"

„Und wie viel wollen wir ihn noch erfahren lassen?"

„Es gibt in Messachusetts nichts, von dem er nichts wissen sollte. Eine intervention ist unnötig und würde nur Verdacht erregen…"

„Aber es lässt sich doch nicht leugnen: Wir haben einen Judas in unseren Reihen, und Ikari könnte durchaus nur die Spitze des Eisbergs sein!"

„Ikari hat bis jetzt nichts getan, was sich außerhalb der Parameter des Szenarios befunden hätte, und es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass wir ihn noch brauchen… Aber es könnte auf jeden Fall nicht schaden, wenn wir uns seine Loyalität noch einmal einer gründlichen Prüfung unterziehen würden…"

„Ich verstehe. Kontaktieren Sie unverzüglich Asahina."

Das sie anders war, als die viele Menschen, die tagtäglich durch die Straßen von Tokyo-3 wuselten, war für Rei so weit nichts Neues – Sie war ein künstlich erschaffenes Wesen, ein Klon, ein Homunculus.

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal Erinnerungen an einen Moment, in dem es ihr klar geworden war oder irgendjemand es ihr zum ersten Mal gesagt oder erklärt hatte, für sie war es schon immer einer der grundlegenden Fakten des Lebens, die sie als selbstverständlich hingenommen hatte – Natürlich hatte ihr zunächst junger Verstand erst mehrere, erst stark vereinfachte Vorstellungen von diesen Sachverhalten, und natürlich hatte es Momente gegeben, in denen ihr durch bestimmte Ereignisse oder einfach das Verstreichen der Zeit noch mal aufs Neue klar gemacht wurde, was das eigentlich bedeutete und welche Implikationen das mit sich brachte, ein Exemplar aus einer Serie von Klonen zu sein, die als Medium für den Third Impact geschaffen worden war, und zu was sie das eigentlich machte, und sie hatte genug Zeit gehabt, um auch weiterhin darüber nachzudenken.

Bevor sie das erste Mal mit anderen Kindern zu tun hatte, war ihr schon bewusst gewesen, dass sie nicht so sein würden, wie sie selbst, sie hatte es also nicht einmal erwartet.

Sie wusste, dass es die anderen gab, dass sie ihre Wege gingen und ihre Kreise zogen und dabei vieles taten, was sie selbst nicht ganz verstand, aber auch das hatte sie einfach nur hingenommen – All die Meschen auf den Straßen und die anderen Kinder auf den Schulbänken hatten nur sehr begrenzt mit ihrer Aufgabe zu tun, es hatte also nie einen wirklichen Grund für sie gegeben, sich weiter mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, sie hatte einfach an ihnen vorbeiexistiert und

Und denoch war es ihr, als würde sie den Abgrund, der sie von allen anderen trennte, noch einmal besonders deutlich fühlen, heute, nach diesen Nächten, die sie über all diesen Büchern verbracht hatte, nach all diesen DVDs und BluRays, nach all diesen kleinen Einblicken in die Welten anderer Menschen, seinen es die fiktionalen Figuren oder die unweigerlich darin zurückgebliebenen Rückstände derer, die sie erfunden hatte.

Heute schien es ihr noch einmal aufs Neue klar zu werden, wie tief und wie breit dieser Abgrund war, wie fundamental der Unterschied.

Heute hatte sie, anstatt wie sonst üblich je nachdem, wie weit die Straßenbahn gefüllt war, entweder einfach still ohne eine besondere Blickrichtung an ihrem Platz zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass die Fahrt, zu der außer ihrer Beförderung von A nach B nie weitere Aktivitäten, Bedeutungen oder Gedanken gehört hatten, vorbei war, oder nahe bei der Ausgangstür stehend inetwa der selben Beschäftigung nachzugehen, statt dessen zunächst mehr aus einem unklaren Impuls heraus als aus einem bestimmten Grund direkt beim Einsteigen einen Platz am Fenster aufgesucht und die restliche Fahrt damit verbracht, gedankenvoll, ja beinahe schon ein wenig wehmütig durch dieses hindurchzusehen, fünf ihrer bleichen, feingliedrigen Finger mit der kühlen Glasscheibe in verbindung bringend.

Ihr war nie so richtig klar gewesen, wie _viele_ Menschen es in dieser Stadt eigentlich gab, selbst jetzt, wo die Bevölkerung nach dem jüngsten Kampf und den damit einhergehenden Zerstörungen wieder ein weiteres Stück zusammengeschmolzen war.

Schon bald, nachdem die Straßenbahn die entlegenen Teile der Stadt verlassen hatte, in denen sich die zu ihrer Wohnung am nächsten befindliche Haltestelle befunden hatte, waren sie praktisch Omnipräsent:

Spärlich behaarte Herren in Hemd und Kravatte, austaffierte, bemalte Mädchen, Schüler in allerlei Uniformen, gelengtlichg selbst die heutzutage seltenen Kinder, und nur die wenigsten von ihnen waren allein – Wo sie nicht alle möglichen kleinen Gerätchen mit den anderen verknüpften, standen sie in Grüppchen herrum, aufgeregt miteinader redende Damen mit vollen Einkaufstaschen, ausgelassen plaudernde Männer mittleren Alters, die sich schon jetzt über ihren Boss aufregten, und end umschlungene Päärchen, die sich an den Mündern berührten, als wollten sie den Speichel des jeweils anderen trinken – und selbst diejenigen, die allein zu sein schienen, folgten irgendeinem Pfad in ihren Geganken, zur Arbeit, zum Einkaufen, in die Häuser von anderen, wo sie sicherlich willkommen sein würden.

Die morgentlichen Staus, an denen die Straßenbahn unbeeindruckt vorbei fuhr, waren ja auch nichts anderes als Zeugnisse von Menschen, die nach der Verwirklichung ihrer Ziele strebten, los,arbeiten , um sich eine Beförderung zu verdienen, oder das Geld, um sich irgendwas zu kaufen, seien es die Objekte ihrer Wünsche selbst oder nur Mittel zum Zweck.

Noch nie hatte sich Rei gefragt, ob sie wohl alle ihre eigene kleine Geschichte hatten, so wie jedes Segment dieser langen, bunten Verkehrsttaulinien ein einzelnen Automobil war.

Die Glasscheibe ließ die Geräusche der Außenwelt nur begrenzt durch, aber was brauchte sie die schon, wenn ihre Produktion auch innerhalb der Straßenbahn auf Hochtouren verlief: All diese verschiedenen Menschen und all die verschiedenen Sachen, über die sie sprachen, oft, ohne das Rei den Gesprächen eine Funktion zuordnen konnte…

Die unterschiedlichen Stimmen, Tonfälle und Kadenzen verschmolzen zu einem einzigen Rauschen, ihre bunten Kleider zu einer Art abstraktem Kunstwerk aus Farben ohne Konturen.

Manche lachten, manche waren ärgerlich, und manche etwas gelangweilt, aber es gab keinen einzigen unter ihnen, dessen Antlitz nichts ausgesagt hätte.

Es gab so vieles da draußen, was sie nicht verstand, so viel, für dass sie den Grund nicht kannte… sie hatte sich vorher nie so richtig damit beschäftigt, hatte geglaubt, dass es für sie und ihre Aufgabe eigentlich irrelevant war, und eigentlich glaubte sie das immernoch…

Es war alles so laut und kompliziert, und eigentlich hatte es nichts mit ihr zu tun, aber wenn sie davon ausging, dass all diese Menschen in irgendeiner Form nach ihrer Bestimmung und den großen Antworten suchten, dann lichtete sich der Nebel etwas, auch, wenn dieser Fakt für sie immernoch soetwas wie trockenes Buchwissen war, wie eine neue Vokabel, die sie zwar ungefähr verstand, aber nie aktiv in ihren eigenen Mund nehmen würde.

Es gab vieles, was sie nicht verstand, aber blind war sie nicht.

Sie allein stand außerhalb dieses endlosen großen Netzwerks aus Menschen, sie allein gehörte zu keiner dieser Grüppchen und dieser scheinbar abgeschlossenen Spähren eines Gesprächs, in das sie nicht einzudringen wusste, nur dieser farblose Klecks den sie ihr Selbst nannte, befand sich in einer Position, in der sie von außerhalb hinein blickte, wie durch eine Glasscheibe.

Das es sowas wie „Ersetzbar" und „Wiedernatürlich" heißen konnte, das war ihr schon klar geworden, doch das einfachen Worte „Klon" und „Homunculus" schienen ihr gerade noch eine weitere ihrer Bedeutungen und Konnotationen mitzuteilen, und je länger sie ihre vergängliche Existenz durch diese beschwerliche, unwirtliche Welt schleppte, umso mehr sehnte sie sich nach dem blassen Mitternachtsmond, den sie schon so oft betrachtet hatte, und umso deutlicher wurde die entfernte Erinnerung, an diese traumhafte, uralte Stimme, deren Gesänge sie dorthin zurückriefen, wo sie wirklich hingehörte…

W-Was war das?!

Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

Sie hatte sie nur einen kurzen Moment lang gesehen, in den äußersten Rändern ihres Blickfeldes, und dennoch hätte Rei schwören können, dass sie, nur einen Herzschlag lang, irgendwo in dieser riesigen, klumpenhaften Menge eine Frau gesehen zu haben, die ihr zum verwechseln ähnlich sah.

Sie war älter, ihr Haar war länger und ihre Kleidung war bunt wie die aller anderen auch, aber die Haarfarbe war hart zu verwechseln, und zusammen mit ihrem fetzenhafte Einduck des Gesichts…

Nein, dass konnte nicht sein.

Objekte, die ihr Gesicht trugen, existierten zwar reichlich, aber unmöglich hier auf der Straße.

Sie war erinnert an ihre hohlen Fratzen, die sogar geringfügig reagierten und offensichtlich Daten aus der Umgebung verarbeiteten, ja sogar ihren Namen unterscheiden konnten, aber letzlich doch nichts erkannten… Jede einzelne trug ein breites Grinsen, sich an der Freude ihres Unwissens weideten, in der sie nichts erfuhren, ihnen nichts geschah und sie sich auch sonst nicht veränderten oder entwickelten, während sie allein mit ihrer Melancholie hier ausgesperrt war, und-

Zu welchem Zeitpunkt hatte sie eigentlich ihre Oberarme mit ihren Händen bedeckt als würde sie frieren oder so etwas?

Die Temperatur war doch völlig in Ordnung.

Würde man Asukas Gedanken durch einen videospielartigen Dialogbaum repräsentieren, wäre die Option, sich zu entschuldigen, nicht einmal ausgegraut, sondern freiheraus gesagt nicht vorhanden.

Es war noch nicht einmal so etwas Simples wie Arroganz: Die Möglichkeit, das sie im Unrecht und ihre Aktionen damit un_ge_recht sein könnten, ließ sich schlichtweg nicht mit ihrem Weltbild vereinen und hätte einer schmerzhaften Perspektivänderung bedurft, die einige der Säulen ihres Weltbilds mit der Abrissbirne konfrontiert hätte… Kurz gesagt, es war kein Prozess, den ihr ihr unliebsamer Rivale wert gewesen wäre, nicht, wenn sie so tief im Sumpf seiner Schuld stand, dass sie daran ersticken könnte.

So paradox das auch scheinen mochte.

Es war beschämend!

Aber sie war nur dickköpfig, nicht ohne Bezug zur Realität.

Die passend zurechtgelegte Schlusfolgerung war also dass sie NERVs Lieblingsmimose eventuell ein bisschen zu hart bestraft haben könnte, oder dass sie mit der Memme etwas Mitleid hatte, und daher einfach mal so tun würde, als sei überhaupt nichts geschehen, und die Erniedrigungen des gestrigen Tages einfach mal ignorieren.

(Aber nicht vergessen. Vergeben vielleicht noch, aber niemals vergessen.)

Sie zog sich also ihr übelstes Frohnatur-Grinseln (Wie sie das ankotzte!) übers Gesicht und machte sich auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer, um ihn aus dem Traumland abzuholen

(Halt, das war aber nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn das gestern nicht passiert wäre… was machte sie da eigentlich für einen lächerlichen Schwachsinn? Sie hatte keinen Grund, sich schuldig zu fühlen, verdammt noch mal!) und das alles nur, um am Ende als Dank für ihre Mühen feststellen zu müssen, dass sein Bett leer war – Das an sich wäre ja nichts besonderes gewesen, das Third Child war ja in der Regel der erste in diesem Haushalt, der am Frühen morgen aufstand, aber nicht nur, dass das Bett völlig frei von irgendwelchen vierzehnjährigen Trauerklößen war, es war bereits wieder ordentlich gemacht, der Kleiderbügel, an dem um diese Zeit für gewöhnlich eine gestern gebügelte Schuluniform zu hängen schien, war längst wieder in den Schrank verschwunden, und eine gewisse ältliche Schultasche fehlte von ihren angestammten Platz.

Sie drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte, irgendwo in dem Prozess steckengeblieben, sich darüber eine Meinung zu bilden.

Im Badezimmer war er nicht, aber auf dem Weg dorthin konnte sie es nicht vermeiden, an der Küche vorbeizukommen.

Seine Schürze war längst wieder an den dafür gedachten Haken gehängt, der Stapel leere Packungen , der noch von ihren gestrigen Abendessen übrig geblieben war (Da Misato beschlossen hatte, das Third Child gestern erst mal in Ruhe in seinem Zimmer schmollen zu lassen – Hah, die ging doch nur der Verantwortung aus dem Weg, ihn zu einem Mann zu erziehen! – war auch Asuka gezwungen, sich ihren übrigen Fertigfraß anzutun, wenn sie nicht hungrig inbs Bett gehen wollte) war hingegen spurlos verschwunden, und an seiner Stelle prangten eine blitzsaubere Tischplatte und zwei liebevoll gedeckte Tellerchen – Asuka ging mal davon aus, das der, der _nicht_ von einer Bierdose flankiert war, für sie gedacht war.

Also das war jetzt wirklich ein bisschen Overkill, ein Mann musste doch seine Würde haben:

Toast in ausgestanzten Förmchen?

Teils mit Butter, teils mit verschiedenartigen cremigen Brotausfstrichen, aber universell mit der Hälfte einer kleinen eingebüchsten Sardine und reichlich Garnitur aus Salatblättern, Kräutern und ähnlichen Firlefanz, es sah aus wie etwas aus diesen aufgehübschten Bildern aus einer Zeitschrift oder einer Fersehsendung, nicht wie etwas das jemand mit seinen eigenen zwei Händen in seiner eigenen Küche mit Zutaten aus einem gewöhnlichen allerweltssupermarkt hinbekommen könnte… aber irgendwie hatte dieser Hirnie es trotzdem hingekriegt, und die possierliche Bento-Box die daneben auf Mitnahme wartete, versprach ein ähnliches kleines Kunstwerk zu enthalten.

Auch der friedlich unterm Tisch schnachende Pinguin entging ihr nicht – der hatte wohl das Glück gehabt, jedwede übriggebliebenen Sardinen zu vernichten.

„Meine Fresse. Es gibt auch so etwas wie _zu viel_ Enthusiasmus."

Und doch war der Kerl, der all das hier zu verantworten hatte, nirgends zu finden, war zu irgendeiner menschenunwürdigen Uhrzeit aufgewacht, nur, um gerade jetzt möglichst weit weg von ihr zu sein, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, und es war zu erwarten, dass er nicht all zu bald aufhören würde, einen großen Bogen um sie zu machen…

Feigling!

Warum musste er nur alles so kompliziert machen?

(Und es kostete sie fast ein bisschen Anstrengung, beleidigt zu sein, aber die Alternative war wesentlich schlimmer.)

(Beleidigt zu sein war oft die einfachste Option. Wenn ersie beleidigt hatte, war er es, der _sie_ wieder zurückzugewinnen hatte)

Sich in ärgerlichem Gemurmel über das Third Child auslassend machte sich Asuka auf den Weg in die Schule

(Aber sie nahm das Bento mit)

(Und ließ ein halbes Büschel Petersilie und den letzten, nur halb verzehrten Toast auf ihrem Teller zurück, damit ja nicht der Eindruck entstand, dass sie ihr Frühstück genossen hatte)

(Ach, verflixt und zugenäht!

Wenn sie nicht bald eine Möglichkeit fand, diese blöde Schuld zu begleichen, würde sie am Ende noch durchdrehen!)

An eine Wand gelehnt das Central Dogma überblickend kam Misato nach einem bis vor kurzer Zeit vor ihrem Schreibtisch verbrachten Arbeitstag endlich dazu, den zusammengetackerten Stapel Papiere durchzusehen, den sie schon eine Weile mit sich herumschleppte – irgendwas daran war scheinbar zur Abwechslung mal erfreulich genug, um ein breites, stolzes Grinsen quer über Misatos Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Was ist denn so lustig, wenn ich fragen dürfte? Du siehst aus, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd." Fragte ihre blonde Kollegin amüsiert, ihre stetig über ihre Tastatur dahinflitzenden Finger nicht eine Sekunde lang pausierend.

„Ach, es ist nur das Shinji-kun und Asuka ihre Zensuren scheinbar wieder in den Griff bekommen haben. Die Ergebnisse der letzten Tests gefallen mir schon viel mehr als die davor…"

„Ah, sieh an…" kommentierte Ritsuko, die Tatsache, dass ihre Kollegin den Noten der beiden überhaupt Bedeutung zumaß, immer noch nicht ganz für voll nehmend. „Bei Asuka wundert es mich wenig, aber Shinji-kun ebenfalls?"

„Ich würde diese Frage andersherum stellen, wenn ich du währe… ehrlich gesagt bin ich von Asuka ein wenig enttäuscht. Es stimmt, ihre Zensuren sind überdurchschnittlich, aber sie sind nicht so gut, wie sie sein könnten. Sie denkt wohl, weil sie Evapilotin ist, und ohnehin intelligent ist, kann sie es sich leisten, faul zu sein…"

„Die Wahrheit ist, dass sie es kann. Ihre Arbeit als Pilotin hat Vorrang."

„Ja, aber es muss doch nicht unbedingt das eine oder das andere sein…"

„Und was ist mit Shinji-kun?"

„Er sagt, ein Freund hätte ihm beim Lernen geholfen. Er hat scheinbar mit jemandem angebändelt, der ein ziemlich guter Schüler ist…"

„Besser als die beiden Quatschköpfe, die mit ihm im Entryplug waren? Das ist keine große Herrausforderung…" kommentierte die falsche Blondine amüsiert.

Misato konnte sich ihr Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Das ist wohl wahr, aber dennoch haben die beiden auf ihre Art sehr viel für ihn getan…"

„Wer ist denn dieser neue, „gelehrte" Freund eigentlich?"

„Ein gewisser Mitsurugi-kun."

„Mitsurugi Nagato?"

„Genau. Woher weißt du das jetzt wieder?"

„Er ist der Sohn von dem Mitsurugi aus unserer Abteilung…" erklärte die Wissenschaftlerin abschätzig. „Der Kerl ist ein leidenschaftlicher Familienvater. Kann es nicht lassen, uns allen Bilder von seinem Bengel unter die Nase zu halten, und uns damit vollzulabern, wie fleißig toll der Knabe doch sei…" Dr. Akagi schüttelte den Kopf. „_Eltern._ Die können manchmal sowas von penetrant sein. Ja, für sie sind ihre Bengel wohl die süßesten Satansbraten der Welt, dabei sind sie kein bisschen anders als all die anderen zichtausenden von sabbernden, stinkenden, schreienden Bälgern, von denen es schon viel zu viele gibt. Gerade nach der Katastrophe des Second Impact sind unsere Ressourcen knapp und die zerstörte Umwelt kann nicht mehr so viele Menschen ernbähren wie zuvor. Und sie denken immer, sie hätten Anspruch auf Privilegien, weil sie doch so hart arbeiten… Dabei geht es ihnen doch nur um die Verbreitung ihrer eigenen Gene, und von der haben wir weisgott nichts.

Es ist doch das gleiche, als würden sie sich selbst anprangern!

Warum denkst du, dass Eltern von ihren Kindern nichts mehr wissen wollen, wenn sie ihren kleinen Vorstellungen in ihrem höchst eigenen Kopf nicht mehr entsprechen? Es ist purer Narzismus. Und dann lässt man sich als Mensch, als Wesen, das über seine niederen Instinkte hinwegsehen und logisch denken kann, auch noch dazu herrab, seinen niedrigsten Instinkten dermaßen zu verfallen und zu einem Sklaven seiner Hormone zu werden…

Es macht einen arm, es ruiniert einem den Körper, es ist stressig, man verplämpert die besten Jahre seines Lebens und am Ende schieben einen die Bälger sowieso undankbar ins Altersheim ab.

Warum nur gibt es so viele Menschen, die sich das antun?"

„Tja, weiß du…" antwortete Misato etwas nachdenklich. „Es ist leicht, soetwas zu sagen, vor allem wenn man jung ist, und große Pläne schmiedet, da will man erst mal studieren, arbeiten und groß Karriere machen, aber dann fängt irgendwann die biologische Uhr an zu ticken und man merkt das alles, was man einst für sentimentalen Altweiberkram hielt, doch gar kein Scherz war, und plötzlich zieht sich einem der Bauch zusammen, als wollte er sich darüber beklagen, dass er so leer ist, und alles, woran man denken kann, ist Babies, Babies, Babies, egal wo man sie sieht…"

„Und wenn man erst mal eins hat wird selbst die ehrgeizigste Frau zu einer braven Mutti umfunktioniert… Nein Danke."

„D-Das denke ich natürlich auch, ich meine, ich denke nicht, dass ich in meinem gegenwärtigen Leben und meiner Arbeit die Zeit für ein Baby hätte. Und irgendwie ernährt werden müsste das Baby ja auch noch... es ist einfach noch nie der… richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, und man will ja bereit sein… Schließlich ist das auch eine große Verantwortung und ich denke, dafür müsste man irgendwie… reif sein…"

„Oh, dann gestehst du tatsächlich mal ein, ein Kindskopf zu sein?"

„Hälst du das für einen guten Zeitpunkt, um zu sticheln?" gab Misato schmollend zurück. „Ich dachte ich könnte mit dir ein vertrautes, freundschaftliches Gespräch haben…"

Sie seufzte. „Aber ich denke letztlich macht es keinen Sinn, sich über die ganze Baby-Sache großartig den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Dazu gehören schließlich zwei, und ich habe immernoch keine Anhaltspunkte dafür, wo „der Richtige" denn so stecken könnte…"

„Vielleicht ist er ja schon wesentlich näher, als du meinst… Und ich fürchte, dass du auch schon ohne das alles auf dem besten Weg bist, zur Glucke zu mutieren."

„Was willst du damit jetzt wieder andeuten?"

„Du sagtest doch, du bist „ein bisschen enttäuscht" von Asuka und totaaal stolz auf klein Shin-chan." Gab Ritsuko zuckersüß zurück. „Ich hoffe, dass du dir immer noch darüber im Klaren bist, das du der kommandierende Offizier der Kinder bist. Du musst in der Lage sein, objektive Entscheidungen treffen zu können."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß!" meinte Misato. „Das weiß ich auch. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich nicht um die Zukunft der Kinder sorgen kann. Wie du es selbst einmal gesagt hast: Sie zu beaufsichtigen ist auch Teil meiner Arbeit. Zu ihren Elternabenden zu gehen gehört genau so dazu wie sie im Kampf zu befehligen… Jetzt wo wir dabei sind haben sie ja bald wieder so eine Versammlung, es soll so eine Art Berufsorientierungsveranstal tung sein… Ich hoffe ja, das ich mit dem Gespräch, das wir neulich hatten, den Gedanken an die Zukunft bei den dreien zumindest ein bisschen anstoßen konnte – Der Commander hat mich gebeten, auch für Rei hinzugehen, weil er scheinbar keine Zeit hat…"

„Wegen _Rei_?" Dr. Akagi hob eine Braue. „Welchen Sinn soll das haben?"

„Nun, wie ich schon gesagt habe, wenn die Kinder diese Kämpfe mitmachen müssen, dann doch wohl um sich ihre Zukunft zu verdienen, oder?

Ich meine ja nur, auch, wenn wir es nicht vermeiden können, dass sie beeinträchtigt werden, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht versuchen können, den Schaden gering zu halten…"

„Ist es das, was du dir selbst weiß machen willst? Hm…Wenn das so ist, kann es deinem „noblen Ziel" nur zuträglich sein, wenn du nicht vergisst, Asuka und Shinji-kun heute Abend herzubringen…"

Zum ersten Mal, seid er diese Stadt betreten hatte, hatte er keine Zweifel, keine Ängste, und nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Über alle anderen Male und Misatos schlaue Reden konnte er später nachdenken, was sich jedoch auf keinen Fall leugnen ließ, war, dass er zumindest dieses eine Mal hier war, weil er hier sein wollte.

Wieso in Gottes Namen hätte er sich also noch zurückhalten?

Er war ein Bürger des 21. Jahrhunderts mit einer biomechanischen Kriegsmaschine die man getrost als die höchste Leistung der zeitgenössischen Wissenschaft einstufen könnte, aber genau so gut hätte er ein Höhlenmensch mit einem Speer sein können – All die hübschen Masken aus Benehmen und Zivilation waren hinfortgebrant waren, und der Primat mit namen Homo Sapiens zeigte sich in seiner urspfrünglichste, wahren Gestalt, und der Mensch war, wer hätte das gedacht, vor allen Dingen ein fleischfressendes Raubtier.

Es hatte noch nicht mal eine wirkliche Zeitspanne des „Hochfahrens" und Eingewöhnens gegeben, dafür gab es keine Zeit: Es war mehr wie das Einrasten von maßgeschneiderten Teilen. In ihrem Zorn waren der Junge und die Bestie gleich, und so raste der Synchronwert schon beim ersten Kontakt in die Höhe – Die Halterungen wurden Brüsk zur Seite geschoben, meterdicke Wände aus Beton und Metall wurden zerschlagen, als wären sie aus Papier, bis der große Jäger seine Beute endlich im Visier hatte und sich mit einem gellenden Kampfschrei darauf stürzte.

In einem Wort: Berserker.

Die Familienähnlichkeit könnte man sagen.

Mit einem gepfefferten Schlag schleuderte er das maskenhafte Gesicht seines Feindes zur Seite, Sekunden, bevor er Misato und die anderen NERV-Techniker mit seinem Laserangriff wegpusten konnte.

Er konnte praktisch fühlen, wie sich das Gesicht des Ungetüms sich unter seinen Fingerknöcheln verbog – gut, es waren die von EVA 01 aber die konnte er längst nicht mehr bewusst außeinander halten. Alles andere wäre nur eine umständliche Diskussion über Semantik, wenn er in Gedanken an „seinen Arm" dachte, meinte er den von EVA 01. Er hatte sich selbst in der kleinen Kapsel beinahe schon vergessen, vergaß, das er diese uncharakteristische Zurschaustellung von Zorn niemals öffentlich gezeigt hatte, und über soetwas weitreichendes wie mögliche Zuschauer und Reaktionen dachte er schon gar nicht mehr nach – Seine Gedanken gingen nicht weiter als drei Sekunden in die Zukunft, bis zum nächsten Schlag, zum nächsten Tritt, und doch waren sie in diesem beschränkten Zeitraum kristallklar, klarer als sie jemals gewesen waren, jetzt, wo keine Panik und keine Unsicherheit mehr da waren, um die Zahnräder seines Verstandes zu verkleben.

Intuitiv begriff er, was getan werden musste, und was er tun musste, um dies zu erreichen – Die Leichtigkeit, mit der sich Satzfetzten, bei denen er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte, sie zuende zu Denken, aneinanderreihten, war ihm neu.

Natürlich, die Abschussrampe!

Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie Dreidimensional seine mentale Karte des Hauptquartiers gewesen war.

Also los!

Ohne dem Biest den geringsten Zeithauch zum Gegenschlag lassend, brach er es durch eine weitere Wand und nutze den Schwung vollends aus, um den Engel gegen die nächste Wand zu pressen.

Er spürte deie Spannung in seinen Armen, den Rückstoß von dem Aufprall gegen die Wand, alles so intensiv, so viel, viel intensiver als die trügerische, relative Abgeschiedenheit des Entryplugs.

Doch einen Unterschied gab es doch zwischen seinen eigenen Armen und denen von EVA 01: Bei ersteren gab es ein Limit, doch die Kraft des EVAs schien grenzenlos, weit jenseits seiner wildesten Träume oder der bloßen Vorstellungskraft, mit der er ihre Macht heraufbeschwor wie ein Hexenmeister, der Dämonen aus den Tiefen der Hölle zu sich rief.

Es schien, als könne er immer noch fester zupacken, noch vernichtender zuschlagen, noch genauer ins Ziel treffen, wie auch immer ihm der Sinn stieg, besser, schneller, stärker!

Die stetig steigenden Anzeigen für Plugtiefe und Synchronwert hätten eine Warnung sein können, doch er nahm die Gefahrenanzeigen nur als nerviges Piepen im Hintergrund war, das ihm keinen Grund gab, inne zu halten.

Selbst, als der Engel es schafte, den rechtebn Arm des Evangelions mit seinem Laser abzusprengen, als sich dessen Pilot in einem Moment der Unachtsanmkeit zu viel Zeit gelassen hatte, zu einem Schlag auszuholen, änderte das nichts daran, wer in diesem Kampf offensichtlich die Oberhand hatte: Der Schmerz wurde nur zum weiteren Treibstoff seiner Wut, als hätte der Botschafter versucht, Feuer mit Benzin zu löschen.

Einen markerschütternden, urtierhaften Schrei ausstoßend, den er wohl mit oder ohne seine Verletzung auf die Welt losgelassen hätte, verpasste er dem Monster einen Tritt und pinnte es mit seinem übriggebliebenen Arm gegen die Abschussrampe.

Das war so _leicht!_

Das hier sollte also der Gegner sein, den Asuka, Rei (und sogar Mari) nicht besiegen konnten, und der Misato beinahe zu Asche verbrannt hatte?

Dieses Ding hier? Ernsthaft?

Von all den Inhibitionen, die ihn sein Lebtag zu ihrem gefangenen gemacht hatten, war nichts mehr übrig, und doch verschwendete er keine Zeit mit so einer eitlen Betrachtung wie der Feststellung, dass es sie alle in seiner Fähigkeit als Pilot übertrupmpft haben musste. Nein, seine Gedanken waren ganz wo anders: Dieser Missratene Zahn mit einer alten Halloweenmaske als Gesicht und Armen aus Toilettenpapier!

Egal, was das Zielobjekt nun wirklich war und ob es von soetwas wie Rache überhaupt ein Konzept hatte, er würde ihm _zeigen, was mit denen passierte, _die es wagten, den Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen!

PAH! PAH! PAH!

Nimm das, und das, und das!

Auf die Fresse!

Eins für Asuka, eins für Rei und eins für Misato!

Als die beiden titanischen Kämpfer schließlich an die Oberfläche der Geofront geschleudert wurden, nutzte Shinji den Impuls der beiden Fleischmassen augenblicklich zu seinem Vorteil, indem er sich den Feind griff und ihn unerbittlich zuerst in den Boden rammte – Bäume brachen zusammen und eine Staublawine rollte über die Wälder der Geofront – und noch bevor sich diese gelegt hatte, setzte das Third Child seinen Angriff fort, als sei er vom Wahn besessen, gnadenlos und brutal.

Zumindest der Schweiß den diese Anstrengung produziert hatte, musste zu seinem eigenen Körper gehört haben, doch das war jetzt bedeutungslos.

Das Raubtier hatte Blut geleckt.

Ein Schlag, und noch ein Schlag, und noch einer, BAM! BAM! BAM!

Die sonst so zarten Gesichtszüge des Jungen waren von einem beinahe sadistischen Grinsen verzerrt, als wäre er bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Weltuntergangsgekicher das einfach nicht mehr länger drin bleiben wollte.

Ein Leben lang hatte er sich mit Gefühlen der absoluten Hilflosigkeit herrumgeschlagen, doch jetzt, jetzt spürte er die grenzenlose _MACHT_ die durch ihn hindurch floss, eine bisher unbekante, befremdliche Empfindung, die ihn vollkommen überwältigte.

Oh dieses süße Gewissheit, wirklich etwas ausrichten zu können, ja, es gerade jetzt in diesem Moment zu tun!

Also dann, lass mal sehen. Zeit für ein kleines Spielchen. Es war eigentlich nur eine Frage davon, wie viel rohe Gewalt dieser Engel aushielt, bevor er krepierte.

Und genau das gedachte er jetzt herauszufinden.

Die hässliche Fratze des Engels hatte ihm von Anfang an sowieso nicht gefallen.

Also fasste er mitten rein und zog. Und zog. Und drehte, eine ganzen Schlauch aus Muskeln und Sehnen zwischen den zerbröckelnden Teilen des maskenhaften„Gesichts" hervorziehend.

Nur noch ein kleines bisschen, dann war es vollbracht!

Nur noch ein kleines Stück, und das Viech war tot, ganz egal, ob es aus gefrohrenem Licht bestand, genau so gut konnte es von ihm aus aus Fruchtgummi sein, und es würde keinen Unterschied machen.

Zack! Zack!

…Zack?

Von dem Widerstand ausgehend, dem ihm das zähe Fleisch des Botschafters bis her entgegengesetzt hatte, wäre sein nächster Angriff der Gnadenstoß gewesen, das letzte Zerren, dass sich schließlich in ein reißen verwandelt hätte… Nur, dass dieser Konjuktiv letzlich als solcher verblieb –

Der Befehl für diese Bewegung wurde ordnungsgemäß von den Bewegungszentren seines Hirns losgeschickt, doch die Finger des Evangelions reagierten nicht – Überhaupt nichts an dem violetten Koloss reagierte noch, die biomechanische Kreatur viel in sich zusammen wie ein nasser Sack, während es ihrem Piloten war, als habe man ihn urplötzlich ins kalte Wasser geworfen – Eben war da noch die ganze Hitze des Gefechts, die angespannten Muskeln, die er bis in den kleinsten Winkel hinein spüren konnte, die ganze Position und der… Blutrausch, müsste man schon sagen, und im nächsten Moment fand er sich in einem gut gepolsterten Sessel mit den rutschigen, schweißbedeckten Bedienungselementen in seinen Händen.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte dies extrem desorientierend sein können, und um ehrlich zu sein war es das auch, aber er hatte jetzt nicht im Geringsten Zeit dafür und zwang sich, die Anzeigen des Interfaces nach einer Antwort abzusuchen – Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mehrere Nullen aufblinken zu sehen, bevor das ganze Interface verschwand und in der Enge des zyllindrischen Entryplugs zurück ließ, allein in der Finsternis.

„Die Batterie… ist alle?"

Er blinzelte, aber die nackte Wand des Entryplugs war immer noch da.

Shinji war sprachlos – wie konnte das überhaupt sein? Das waren niemals im Leben fünf Minuten gewesen! Diese Batterien sollten für fünf Minuten reichen!

Fünf Minuten, fünf Minuten maximal, und eine Minute bei voller Leistung.

Und **eine Minute bei voller Leistung.**

Oh.

Nun auch noch der Möglichkeit beraubt, der Realität dadurch zu entfliehen dass er sie als unmöglich abtat blieb Shinji schließlich keine andere Wahl als ihr ins Auge zu sehen: Er war vollkommen hilflos.

Was als nächstes geschah, konnte er nicht sagen, aber selbst mit dem LCL als Schockdämpfer musste er sich an seinen Bedienungshebeln krallen, um nicht aus dem Sitz geschleudert zu werden – Eine Art Gegenschlag, vermutete er, der Engel musste gemerkt haben, das seinem Gegener der Saft ausgegangen war.

Ein Ruck, dann eine Erschütterung, wie von einem Aufprall, und dann gleich noch ein Knall, bebend und gewaltig – er musste sich fast schon zwingen in einer halbwegs sitzenden Position zu bleiben, der Knall mit der Halterung über seinen Schenkeln war verhindert, doch schon davon schmerzten ihm die Arme, insbesondere der rechte, der schon zu Anfang des Kampfes in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war – Er hatte das prickeln und brennen, wie in einem Phantomarm, wohl im Eifer des Gefechtes bis jetzt kaum bemerkt: Es musste wohl der Kampfrausch gewesen sein, der sich nun unaufhaltsam zurückzog und der allmählich aufkeimenden Panik Platz machte.

Doch es waren letzlich nur die Erschütterungen und seine Versuche, trotz ihnen an seinem Platz zu bleiben (Man fragte sich, wozu), nicht mehr und nicht weniger – Kein Zweifel das die Pein, die ihm wiederfahren wäre, wenn der EVA noch aktiv wäre, hiermit nich einmal vergleichbar war, aber in diesem Fall würde er dennoch ohne zu zögern den Schmerz wählen – Es war besser, als dieses Unwissen.

Der EVA hätte eben durchaus sauber halbiert worden sein können, und er wusste es nicht, wusste nicht, ob es noch irgendeine Chance gab oder ob das Vieh bereits an ihm vorbei gezogen war, schnurstraks in Richtung Weltuntergang, ohne das er diesen Haufen Fleisch hier irgendwie vom Boden erheben könnte, um den Feind aufzuhalten – Nein, halt, er war noch da, noch sehr nahe- Bam! BAM! BAM!

Die rythmischen Attacken warfen Shinji wieder zurück, bevor er damit fertig war, sich aufzurichten – Er war ein Spielball, ein winzig kleines, zerbrechliches Strichmännchen in einem Berg von totem Fleisch, der dabei war, großflächig vernichtet zu werden.

Es war lächerlich, wie schnell die ganze Schüttellei seinen Schädel brummen ließ – Er war ein Spielball, ein verdammter _Flummi_ für den Engel!

Und diese Festellung war so ziemlich der letzte Faktor, der das ohnehin überfällige Eintreten des kritischen Punktes herbeiführte – Zu neu, zu frisch waren die letzten Paar Erfahrungen völliger Hilflosigkeit, in einer, ja, genau dieser beengten Kabine.

All das Unwissen, all das Wissen, all die Ängste und der vergebliche Mut, das alles begann plötzlich zu Kochen und sprudelte davon, die Neurotransmitter in seinem Hirn schäumten förmlich, bis ein anderer Zustand als völlige Panik psysisch unmöglich wurde.

Zuerst kam ein etwas schiefer, in Ton und lautstärke schwankender Schrei völliger Überforderung, dann wilde Versuche, seine in der Halterung festeckenden Füße zu bewegen, die sich durch den mangelnden Bewegungspielraum nicht etwa milderten sondern zunächst verschlimmerten, und dann war das Schnappen nach etwas mit Kausalzusammenhang wenigstens ansatzweise erfolgreich und es folgte in panisches, endloses ziehen und drücken an den Kontrollschiebern, vorwärts und rückwärts und vorwärts und rückwärts, bekleckert mit einem Fluss an verdrehten Worten, sie so dicht aneinandergereicht waren, dass er dazwischen keine Zeit zum Atmen hatte, was zu noch mehr Panik und so zu noch weniger Atempausen führte, ohne punkt und Komma: „BEWEGDICHBEWEGDICHBEWEGDICHB EWEGDICH! BEWEG DICH, DU STINKENDES UNGEHEUER, ODER ALLE WERDEN STERBEN UND ES WIRD _MEINE_ SCHULD SEIN! DAS HALTE ICH NICHT AUS!"

Einen Moment lang brach die Lautstärke ein und er schluchzte- Da hatte er das erste Mal die Verantwort übernommen, vor der so lange davongerannt war, und jetzt lastete sie schwer auf seinen Schultern, zersplitzerte, zerbarst alles was er war unter ihrem Gewicht wie der Entryplug unter den Angriffen des Engels – Er hatte über die Verbindung mit dem EVA schon oft Höllenqualen in diesem Plug erlitten, aber so nah wie jetzt war er seiner physischen Vernichtung noch nie gewesen, bnoch nie so unmittelbar nah an der Vernichtungskraft des Engels, wie jetzt, wo der Plug spliterte wie eine Verbundglasscheibe, bereit, jeden Moment auseinanderzufallen – Ein sachter Regen von Metallsplittern rieselte in das LCl hinein – War das jetzt der letzte Vorhang über der Geschichte der Menschheit?

Zu Anfang dieser Reise hatte er sich das „Ende der Menscheit" gar nicht wirklich vorstellen können, es klang alles wie großes, abstraktes Geschwätz, bei dem er sich die kausualen Zusammenhänge nicht hätte denken können, wenn man sie ihm nicht schon vorgefertigt erklärt hätte – einfach nur Worte.

Aber jetzt, nachdem er seinen besten Freund an eines dieser Biester verloren hatte, war seine Vorstellung der Apokalypse schon etwas konkreter… Genau dieser Schmerz, mit irgendeiner irrwitzigen Zahl multipliziert… inklusive der Schuldgefühle.

Er hatte versagt, das eine mal wo es wirklich auf ihn ankahm, wo er wirklich gebraucht wurde, maßlos versagt!

Die ganze Welt war zu groß, um sie sich vorzustellen, sie verschwamm am Ende ja eh zu einer diffusen Masse Mensch, doch umso mehr stachen die paar Menschen auf dieser Welt heraus, die für ihn mehr als nur statistische Wahrscheinlichkeiten brachten.

Misato…Asuka… Ayanami… Kensuke… Touji… Dr. Akagi. Die Klassensprecherin. Die Techniker aus dem Hauptquartier, Misatos Assitent Hyuuga und wie auch immer die anderen beiden hießen…

Er musste sie alle maßlos enttäuscht haben…

Es schien wie eine karmische Strafe, schließlich war er es selbst, der all diese Menschen vor wenigen Studen achtlos

Oh nein, das hielt er nicht aus, nicht schon wieder, nicht mit dieser Heftigkeit.

Nein, nein, das wollte er nicht.

Shinji war am äußersten Ende dessen, was er ertragen konnte, sein Hemd klebte von Schweiß und LCL geträngt an seiner Brust, sein Arm schmerzte noch von der blutigen Wunde des EVAs, und sein Gedicht war bedeckt mit Rotz und Tränen – und er schrie, flehend, bettelnd, am Rand der Verzweiflung, laut genug, um seine Lungen gefühlt in Brand zu setzten:

_**„BEWEG DICH!"**_

Und dann geschah es, gewaltvoll und doch sachte, unter höllischer Qual und himmlischer Seligkeit während, Körperflüssigkeiten von allen Teilen seines Körpers tropften, dass die Bestie erwachte.

Sie antwortete ihm mit einem bebenden Herzschlag aus den urtümlichsten Tiefen, an den ersten Errinnerungen rüttelnd, die die Grundsteine seines Bewusstseins gebildet hatten, und einen Moment land saß er da, erkennend, erlebend, noch einen Augenblick zusammenhaltend wie eine dieser Comicfiguren, die mit einem scharfen gegenstand zerstückelt, aber noch nicht außeinandergefallen war, und dann-

_(„Ist ja schon gut, Shinji, ist ja schon gut. Mami ist ja bei dir, und sie würde niemals zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert…")  
><em>

_(„Ich habe schon lange auf dich gewartet. Auf dich, und auf diesen Moment.")  
><em>

_(„Also dann, hast du nicht eine Schlacht zu schlagen? Warte, lass mich dir etwas unter die Arme greifen-")_

-war da nur noch Instinkt.

Shinjis Wunsch wurde zum Geburtsschrei eines flackernden Funkens von Bewusstsein, neu wie der Tag und zu befremdlich, um zu irgendeinem Element der an seiner Erschaffung beteiligten Dreieinigkeit gehört zu haben – alle Spuren der Menschlichkeit waren mit diesem letzten Schrei in den Himmel entlassen wurden, und keine von ihnen war zurückgeblieben – Das resultierende Geschöpf war eine Existenz, die zwar noch in Fleisch und Blut verwoben war, aber nur mit einem bloßen Gedanken Fähig gewesen wäre, diese ganze Welt mit ihren tausenden von Seelen zum Schicksal der Vernichtung zu verdammen oder aber vor den Feuern der Heimsuchung zu bewahren – Der Embryo eines Gottes.

Die erloschenen Augen der Bestie erwachten mit dem Licht von tausend Sonnen, und im Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlages hatte der violette Titan den Arm des Engels mit bloßen Händen in Streifen zerteilt wie mit fünf Messerklingen, bevor seine machtvolle Hand den papierhaften Arm kurz oberhalb der „Schulter" ergriff und den Engel so zu sich her zerrte.

Unglaublich wie es doch erschien, zitterte der Engel der Macht im Angesicht seines wiedergeborenen Feindes, aus dessen mit den Rüstungsplatten größtenteils zugetackerten Mund nun eine der unheinlichsten Geräusche zu entweichen begann, die Menschen je vernommen hatten, ein heiseres Brüllen, ähnlich einem schmerzhaft knarrenden Reiben, das einem das Blut in den Adern gerinnen ließ – Es folgte ein vernichtender Tritt, der den Engel hart zu Boden gehen und hunderte von Metern am Boden entlangscheuern ließ, einen Streifen der Verwüstung durch die Landschaft ziehend, bei dem der Arm, den das erwachte Wesen festgehalten hatte, selbstverständlich in Fetzten riss, abgesehen von dem Stück direkt in den Händen des Kolosses, für welcher dieser nun eine ganz andere Verwendung hatte.

Und so wurde die unmögliche Wahrheit hier in der Geofront vor allen ausgebreitet offengelegt, als das violette Monstrum den Fetzten des Engels an seinen eigenen Armstumpf zu pressen –ö eigentlich hätten die beiden Wesen zu verschieden sein müssen, als das ihre Körper miteinander kompatibel sein könnte – Aber sie waren es, und mehr noch: Der EVA war in der Lage, das Fleisch des Botschafters perfekt zu assimilieren, sodass das Fleisch, das nun aus dem Stumpf hervorblubberte, die wahrer Gestallt des Titanen offenlegte – Das Metall und das Gummi, aus denen die Rüstung des Kolosses bestand, wuchs ja nicht nach, und so bekamen die Zuschauer des Kampfes die wahre, unverarbeitete Gestalt des Evangelions zu sehen – Der Arm schien ein gutes Stück breiter, als er mit Panzerung je ausgesehen hatte, und er war absolut identisch mit einem muskulösen Frauenarm. Hätte man nur ein Bild davon gesehen, und nichts, das auf die Größenverhältnisse schließen ließ, wäre er unbeschränkt von seinen metallischen Fesseln ununterscheidbar von dem Arm eines Menschen – Was darauf nun folgte, hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schlachtung, als es mit einem wirklichen Kampf je gemeinsam hatte.

Die Bolzen, die seinen Mund die ganze Zeit versiegelt hatten, endgültig absprengend, legter der violette Koloss wiedereinmal seine blanken, menschenähnlichen Zähne frei, und machte da weiter, wo er vor dem kleinen Stromausfall aufgehört hatte, inklusive des Kampfschreis, der den Menschen Überall in der geofront das Blut in den Adern gerinnen ließ, ein metallisches, „bearbeitetes" Geräusch, das dennoch eine entschieden organische Note an sich hatte, als hätte man das Röhren eines Kamels durch einen Synthetizer gedreht, und versprühte wie überhaupt das ganze Wesen eine deutliche Aura von Stärke und Macht; Ein wütender Titan, ein zielstrebiger Asura, entschlossen, die Götter endlich von ihren Thronen zu stürzen und ihre Macht zu erreichen…

Der Engel der Macht, treuer Diener und rechte Hand des Schöpfers, begriff sofort, das er diese Kreatur, diese lebendinge Ausgeburt der Ketzerei genau jetzt, wo sie erwacht war, unbedingt so schnell wie möglich vernichten musste – Doch dazu war es schon viel, viel zu spät.

Der Angriff des Botschafters wurde mit nur einer einzigen Hand mühelos zurückgeschleudert, mit solcher Wucht, das es seinen Arm völlig zerfetzte – Das AT-Feld, das den Engel vor seinen zu Projektilen gewordenen, aber immernoch messerscharfen Gliedern schützen sollte, hatte niemals eine Chance – schließlich konnte man nicht zur selben Zeit das ultimattive Schild _und_ die perfekte Lanze sein – Seine Lanze, seine offensiven Fähigkeiten waren am Ende wohl stärker und rissen tiefe, klaffende Schnitte in den Körper des Engels, aus denen sein Blut nur so herauschoss.

Doch auch, wenn der Feind bereits niedergesteckt war, kam der EVA, oder was auch immer nun aus ihm geworden sein sollte, jetzt erst richtig in Fahrt.

Ein rauhes, metallisches Geräusch von sich gebend, das dennoch den Lauten eines Affen ähnelte, entwich dem Schlund des Ungeheuers; Es zappelte gleich einem solochen Primaten mit den Armen, bevor es sich auf allen vieren auf den Weg machte, in der Bewegung und benutzung der Gelenke wie ein wilder Pavian, und stampte die Vegetation dabei gnadenlos in den Grund –

Der Engel, dessen Gesicht bereits halb zerfetzt war, machte einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch, mit letzter Kraft noch einen Laserschuss zu stande zu bringen, doch die Bestie zerquetschte die Reste seines Antlitzes ohne jede Mühe, sie mit aller Brutalität einfach zur Seite wischend wie ein Krümelchen Schmutz.

Für das, was als nächstes Geschah gab es sicherlich eine logische Erklärung, die einem wenn man sie erst einmal mit Vergleichen und Modellen dekoriert hatte, viel weniger Angst machte und einem gute Gründe dafür angab warum das, was man zunächst vermutet hatte nur ein verständliches aber doch harmloses Missverständnis war – Doch zunächst konntre man was man da sah nicht anders beschreiben, als das der violette Koloss sadistisch seine Augen verengte – Die Maus war in der Falle und das Kätzchen hatte genug vom spielen.

Die Frau wusste, was geholt werden musste und warum, ihre Schöpfung wusste, wie, und ihre Interessen schnitten sich hier, auch wenn dem künstlichen Leib der Wille fehlte, um selbst nach irgendetwas zu streben – doch dafür waren die anderen beiden Komponenten da, die wieder in völliger Einigkeit handelten.

Das Geräusch, das folgte, belegte viele der in der Geofront verstreuten Zuhörer augenblicklich mit plötzlicher Übelkeit, ein organischer, saugender Laut, das öffnen und schließen von Kiefern – Seinen Mund so weit öffnend wie es die Beschränkungen zu ließen, biss die Bestie ein gutes Stück aus der maskenhaften Fratze des Engels heraus – und noch eins, und noch eins, bis nichts mehr da war, und weiter, sich über die Beute beugend, dass sie ja nicht gestohlen wurde, sich beim fressen hind und wieder umsehend, das er bei seinem Mahl nicht unterbrochen wurde, wie es wilde Tiere nun einmal taten, schmatz, schmatz, Blut an den Zähnen;

Es war kurz gesagt entsetzlich.

Der Geschmack von Blut ab der Innenseite seines Mundes-

Aber diese Macht! Diese unglaubliche MACHT!

In den Adern des Botschafters floss Nektar und er hatte Fleisch aus Ambrosia.

Mit jedem heruntergeschlucktem Bissen – Der Kern, dieses Spiral-Ding? – wurde es deutlicher, diese unglaubliche Stärke, die durch die neue Kreatur hindurch floss…

Irgendwo, vielleicht auch erst bei der späteren Betrachtung als Erinnerung, meldete sich ganz entfernt ein halb verblasstes Fitzelchen Schulwissen zu Tage, irgendwo zwischen den Legenden von Wedingos, über die er im Internet einmal gelesen hatte, und die Sage von der sechshunderjährigen Nonne, die ihm sein Lehrer einmal erzählt hatte – gab es da nicht diese westliche Legende, nachdem diejenigen, die das Fleisch und Blut Gottes zu sich nahmen, ewiges Leben erlangen sollten? Recht kaniballistisch klingend hatte er es damals gefunden und den Rest des Textes gar nicht erst gelesen…

Aber… irgendwie so fühlte sich das hier an.

Fertig mit seinem Abendmahl bäumte sich der Hüne zu voller Größe auf und streckte seine Muskeln – Die bloße Kraft seiner Bewegung sprengte Plastik und Metall, ließ Teile der Panzerung um ihn herum zerbersten und er spürte die Freiheit, die Luft auf seiner Haut, und ein wilder Schrei des Triumphes hallte durch die Geofront…

Der Geburtsschrei eines jungen Gottes.

Es waren einfach gesagt nicht die Erinnerungen eines menschlichen Wesens, nichts, was von einem beschränkten menschlichen Gehirn verarbeitet oder von einem schwachen menschlichen Verstand enthalten werden sollte, ganz bestimmt nicht von einem, der ohnehin schon dem zerbersten Nahe war… man konnte es hinter eine Tür sperren irgendwo in einem entfernten Winkel seines seins, aber es war so viel, so intensiv, dass es am Ende ja doch herausquoll, tröpfchenweise, schleichend, die flüsternde Stimme des Wahnsinns, ja, wenn er nur daran dachte, was geschehen war, konnte er den Inhalt seines Schädels schon glühen fühlen, diese schiere Brutalität, der nackte, unbeschützte Instinkt, und ein Stück davon hatte zu ihm gehört, ein weiteres zu… (Ein sachtes klatschen. Ein Laborkittel, kurzes Haar und offene Arme)… daran wollte er gar nicht mal denken…

Immer, immer diese Angst, immer dieses Unwissen und all diese Fragenn, die niemand beantworten konnte… nein, vielleicht gab es jemanden, aber er traute sich kaum, ihr gegenüber zu treten.

Wieso…?

Wieso er? Wieso musste nur er diese schrecklichen Dinge durchmachen, warum musste er allein dieses Wissen und diese Erinnerungen mit sich herumtragen-

Plopp.

Plopp – Plopp.

Plop.

Frisch auf das etwa zu einem drittel in zunehmend krickeliger Schrift beschriebenem Blockblatt gefallen gab die Oberflächenspannung die ungefähre Form einer Linse, doch schon bald begann das Blatt, die Flüssigkeitstropfen in sich aufzunehmen – Der Aufschrieb wurde dadurch nicht wesentlich unleserlicher, war er doch ohnehin nur eine unvollständige Abschrift von etwas, was die Lehrerin längst wieder abgewischt hatte, vieles davon ohne das es eine Chance hatte, auf den linierten Block übertragen zu werden – Der Lehrer schrieb eigentlich gar nicht so schnell aber heute, heute schienen die ganzen Schriftzeichen vor seinen Augen einfach zu verlaufen, heute war selbst das Geräusch von Kreide auf Tafel selbst Ablenkung genug, ohne das irgendwelche quasselnde Freunde involviert gewesen wären, deren Gespräche er heute ohnehin nur entfernt hatte verfolgen und nur mit einem gelegentlichen „Jah…" hatte bereichern können.

**„…Ikari-kun?"**

Sein Gesicht war so bleich wie es die Pigmentierung seiner Haut wohl zuließ, die von Durchblutung und so weiter bedingte Komponente war jedenfalls völlig neutralisiert. Es lag vergraben in seinen Händen, verklebt mit kaltem Schweiß wie die Haare an seiner Stirn.

**„Ikari-kun! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"**

Er versuchte seinen Kopf ein Stück weit anzuheben, raus aus den Handflächen, den Schweiß und die Tränen mit den absteigenden Fingern hinwegwischend.

Er zwang seine Augenlider, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen, doch sein Ausblick blieb beschränkt auf einen kleinen Streifen von der Welt, der noch nicht einmal konstant blieb, weil es ihm schwer viel, seinen Kopf wirklich aufrecht zu halten, Traumbilder mischten sich dazwischen, streifenweise, wenn er sich nicht ganz täuschte, beinhalteten sie den Anblick einer geblümten Bluse… Auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob das nicht doch die Wirklichkeit war… Was auch immer Wirklichkeit in diesem Kontext auch bedeuten mochte.

**"Ikari Shinji!" **

Das war dann genug, und mit einem Mal waren da keine Bäume mehr, keine Geofront, kein EVA 01, nur einfaches Sonnenlicht, ein ihm recht bekannter Klassenraum, und eine ziemlich irritiert wirkende Lehrerin.

„S-Sensei!"

„Ikari-kun." Wiederholte sie noch einmal, als wolle sie sicherstellen, dass er auch sicher mitbekam, dass sie ihren Ärger bewusst zurückhielt. „Ich weiß, das deine Arbeit als EVA-Pilot dich ziemlich in Anspruch nimmt, aber dir ist hoffentlich schon klar, dass dieses Thema in der Klassenarbeit drankommt, oder? Wenn du unbedingt schlafen musst, tu es bitte nicht in meinem Untericht!"

„Es… Es tut mir sehr leid, Sensei, es wird nie wieder-"

„Spar dir deine Ausreden! Schlag lieber dein Buch auf Seite 95 auf! Und der Rest von euch auch, hopp hopp!"

Die schwarzgekleidete Dame auf dem Flur – Asahina – eine der vielen Sicherheitskräfte, die in dieser Schule und um sie herum (offiziell) zur Sicherheit und (hauptsächlich) Überwachung der Piloten stationiert waren, seufzte nur.

„Wie überaus beschämend… Oh Vater, wie du dich im Grabe drehen musst! Wenn du diese Schande nur _sehen_ könntest."

Die Schulglocke tönte bals zur Mittagspause, doch sie brachte keine Erlösung – Das Third child hatte sein Bento zwar ausgepackt, aber letzlich unangetastet auf seinem Tisch liegen lassen.

Er hatte keinen Appetit, und ein voller Magen hätte die Müdigkeit nur noch schlimmer gemacht – nicht nur, dass ihm diese Visionen ohnehin den letzten Nerv und das letzte Fitzelchen Schlaf raubte (Es war lächerlich. Noch nicht einmal bei einem unfreiwilligen Nickerchen auf der Schulbank wurde er zufrieden gelassen!), heute war er zu allem übel auch noch früh aufgestanden, um Asuka aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Und genau das tat er jetzt auch, weg von ihr, raus aus dem Klassenzimmer, wo sie neben Hikari bei einer Traube von Mädchen stand und ihr übliches morgendliches Klatsch- unsd Tratsch-Pläuschchen mit ihnen hielt. Auch, wenn sie bei weitem nicht der einzige Grund war – Sein blöder Streit mit ihr, der Unterricht, die liegen gelassnene Lunchbox, all dies waren doch nur belanglose Trivialitäten im Angesicht der unmöglichen Wahrheit, die sich ihm offenbahrt hatte, ironischerweise nicht im Kampf mit irgeingeiner fremden Kreatur, sondern in den Tiefen seines eigenen Bewusstseins, und die Präsenz dieses Wissens in seinem Herzen gab ihm das Gefühl, das es jederzeit von innen heraus zerspringen könnte, diese schwere, glühend-heiße Last, die er am liebsten einfach von sich fortwerfen würde.

Die eisige Gewisskeit, die schiere _Bedeutungslosigkeit_ die von ihr impliziert wurde, trennte ihn bereits unendlich weit von allen anderen in diesem Raum, also machte es kaum einen Unterschied, das er sich auch physisch von ihnen entfernte… außer, das er sie nicht mehr sehen musste.

Sie alle.

Sie konnten es nicht verstehen, er konnte es unmöglich sagen, und selbst wenn…

Er… er hatte sie alle enttäuscht, oder?

Sie… sie waren alle tot. Das war doch die logische Konsequenz daraus.

Sie waren tot und sie lachten und aßen und unterhielten sich, völlig unwissend mit falscher Ruhe in ihren Augen, und am Ende würden sie sich noch verpflichtet fühlen, sich um ihn zu sorgen, ihren sogenannten „Helden", der mit einem nachgeworfenen Stiefel noch mehr bekommen hätte, als er verdiente.

Nein, nein, nein, das hielt er nicht aus, nicht jetzt, zumindest nicht jetzt gleich.

Raus, raus, raus aus dem Klassenraum, er wollte und konnte nichts mehr sehen, auch nicht das stille rote Augenpaar, das ihm von einem leeren Tisch neben dem Fenster aus annäherd besorgt hinterhersah.

Er war so durcheinander, das er nichteinmal seinen Walkman mitnahm.

Weiter, weiter, die Treppe hoch, bloß weg – sein vertrauer Rückzugspunkt auf dem Dach war wohl genau richtig. Die Kombination aus der leichten Brise und dem immernoch an ihm haftendem Schweiß brachte schließlich auch eine belebende Kühle mit sich, wie auch das kalte Metall des Geländers, an dem er sich festkrallte, bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß waren, um zu spüren, dass es massiv war, das es real war, das es Substanz besaß und einen Teil des Raumes ausfüllte.

Da die Schule auf einer Anhöhe saß, konnte er einen guten Teil der Stadt von hier aus vor sich ausgebreitet sehen, und die Tatsache, dass der Schaden, den der Engel der Illusionen veruhrsacht hatte, nur noch hie und da zu sehen war, schaffte es nicht, seinen Gemütszustand zu verbessern – Gestern wäre es wahrscheinlich noch gegangen, gestern, beim Anblick eines halb wiederaufgebauten Hochauses, das er bei seinem Versuch, diese Schule und seine Freunde darin zu beschützen, mit EVA zerquetscht hatte.

Aber er hatte sie nicht beschützt, nicht wirklich.

Sie waren tot.

Wenn sie nichts anderes geholt hatte, dann der Third Impact. Tot!

Wie ironisch, dass er nach allem, was er Mayumi einst an diesem selben Fleck erzählt hatte, begann, sich zu fragen, ob das Schulgebäude wohl hoch genug war, um einen kurzen, schmerzlosen Tod zu garantieren.

Alle tot.

Warum?

Warum nur musste er es wissen und konnte seine letzten friedvollen Tage nicht unwissend verleben wie alle anderen auch?

Welche Bedeutung hatte Misatos Zukunft noch, welchen Zweck diese Berufsorientierungsveranstal tung…? Nachdem Gespräch mit seinem Vormund hatte er ernsthaft versucht, irgendetwas zu finden, jetzt wünschte er, er könnte die paar neuen Browser-Lesezeichen physisch fassen und im hohen Bogen aus dem Fenster werfen – Diese schreiende Leere in seinem Inneren zog an allem was er war und er hielt es nicht aus.

Gestern noch dachte er, das die Dinge auf dem richtigen Weg wären, dass er sich zumindest ein bisschen verändert hatte, dass er _stärker_ geworden war und das sein größtes Problem seine Problem war, das Asuka ihn nicht leiden konnte – Lächerlich!

Sie war tot (und er wurde diese entfernte Ahnung nicht los, das er dafür insbesondere verantworttlich war), sie waren _alle_ tot!

Da war dieser Frust, dieser Schmerz, diese Wut, diese Leere, doch nichts davon konnte in irgeiner Form heraus, nichts erreichte auch nur sein Gesicht, er war betäubt von der schieren Hoffnungslosigkeit, und das war also letzlich was ihm blieb, kein Knall, sondern ein Wimmern.

So lange hatte er diese Visionen als wirre Träume abgetan, doch jetzt wusste er es besser, auch ohne dass er Yuis Namenschild in seiner Hosentasche trug…

All die Wolkenkratzer und Züge und Solarpanele, all die Fahrräder und Autos, eine blutrote, postapokalyptische Wüste!

„Die reale Welt… ist überhaupt nicht real…"

In diesem Moment hörte er Schritte hinter sich, die einen guten Meter hinter ihm zu seiner Rechten zum stehen kamen.

Er drehte sich gar nicht erst um. Ein sardonisches, bitteres, ausgetrocknetes Lächeln nahm seine Lippen in Besitz.

„Ich hatte schon fast erwartet, dass du jetzt hier auftauchst…"

(1) Entschuldigt auch die Verspätung…Mathe ist schuld. Doch jetzt scheint die lineare Algebra (wenn auch erst beim zweiten Versuch) endlich bezwungen.

(2) Ich garantiere, dass bei der Produktion dieses Kapitels kein unschuldiges Obst vernichtet wurde. Ich habe Gendo deshalb eine Feige plätten lassen, weil die in Bibel und Koran recht häufig für irgendwelchen Symbolismus benutzt werden, so soll die Frucht der Erkenntnis im Original kein Apfel, sondern eine Feige gewesen sein, aber der Apfel gab bei den späteren, vom alten Rom inspirierten Künstlern einen tollen Wort-gag ab, da „malus" (Apfel) im Lat. ein homonym zu „malus" (böse) ist.

(3) Ich bin mir selbst nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das im Original richtig interpretiert habe, aber jedenfalls sollte dieses Kapitel die Herren von SEELE als Analogon zu religiösen Fanatikern herausarbeiten, während Gendo mehr wie eine Art verkappter Transhumanist wirken sollte. In jedem Fall gibt es da so einen vagen Unterschied zwischen ihren Plänen, Fuyutsuki hielt den von Gendo scheinbar für das kleinere Übel, und ich hielt diese Gendo vs. Keel-Dynamik immer für interessant, auch, wenn das einer dieser Teile der Serie ist, wo man erst mal nur Bahnhof versteht.

(4) Die Sache mit den „Erzverräter[n] in den Mäulern des Luzifer" ist eine Anspielung auf Dante's „Divina Comedia."

(5) Auflösung zum „Rätsel" aus dem letzten Kapitel: Die Filmszenen, die sich Rei da rein zieht stammen, in der Reihenfolge, aus: Terminator II, AKIRA, Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan, Star Wars, Fullmetal Alchemist (2003 Version), Chobits (Episode 26), Elfen Lied (Episode 13), Claymore, Nadia and the Secret of Blue Water, Angel's Egg, Ghost in the Shell, Death Note, Kare Kano (Episode 3), Serial Experiments Lain (Episode 12) und „The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya". Allesamt sehr empfehlenswert.

(6) Ein gutes Stück Erklärung dafür, was eigentlich los ist, erwartet euch in Kapitel 25: [Kollaps der Wellenfunktion] – Die Hälfte ist schon fertig, ich dachte nur, das ich hieraus besser doch zwei Teile (na ja, eigentlich ist es schon der dritte ^^°) mache, um euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen. Das nächste Kapitel wird das „Erklärungs-"-Miniarc dann aber **definitiv** beenden, und dabei bleibt es…. Wirklich


	42. 25: Kollaps der Wellenfunktion

25: [Kollaps der Wellenfunktion]

I believe I can see the future  
>'cause I repeat the same routine<br>I think I used to have a purpose  
>Then again, that might have been a dream<br>I think I used to have a voice  
>Now I never make a sound<br>I just do what I've been told  
>I really don't want them to come around<p>

Every day is exactly the same  
>Every day is exactly the same<br>There is no love here  
>And there is no pain<br>Every Day is exactly the same

I can feel their eyes are watching  
>In case I lose myself again<br>Sometimes I think I'm happy here  
>Sometimes… yeah, I still pretend<br>I can't remember how this got started  
>But I can tell you exactly<br>How it will end

Every day is exactly the same  
>Every day is exactly the same<br>There is no love here  
>And there is no pain<br>Every Day is exactly the same

I'm writing on a little piece of paper  
>I'm hoping some day you might find<br>Well I'll hide it behind something  
>They won't look look behind<p>

I am still inside  
>A little bit comes bleeding through<br>I wish this could have been any other way  
>But I just don't know, I don't know,<br>What else I could do

Nine Inch Nails, 'Every Day is Exactly The Same'

In diesem Moment hörte er Schritte hinter sich, die einen guten Meter hinter ihm zu seiner Rechten zum stehen kamen.  
>Er drehte sich gar nicht erst um. Ein sardonisches, bitteres, ausgetrocknetes Lächeln nahm seine Lippen in Besitz.<br>„Ich hatte schon fast erwartet, dass du jetzt hier auftauchst…"

„Ja…" begann eine helle Mädchenstimme in diesem typischen wir-müssen-reden-Tonfall, sich selbst mit ihren Worten schwertuend. „Das hier ist für gewöhnlich ein Punkt… an dem meine Anwesenheit erwartet wird…"  
>„Die Informationen, die du mir gegeben hast, waren falsch." Begann er, zu frustriert um den Vorwurf in den Worten zu verbergen. Irgendwo musste er ja anfangen, und nicht gleich mit der Bestätigung all seiner Ängste. Wenn es aus dem Mund von jemand anderem kam, war es ein für alle Mal Realität. Er ahnte, dass sie an der Situation wohl keine Schuld trug, aber der Zorn in seinen Worten konnte den Berg seiner Sünden eigentlich nicht mehr wesentlich vergrößern. Die neunte Hölle hatte da sicher schon ein schönes Plätzchen für ihn und nur für ihn reserviert, der die letzten Ruhestätten der Erzverräter in den Mäulern des Luzifer wie ein Hilton-Hotel aussehen ließ. „Du hast gesagt, ich könnte den nächsten Engel mit Gewehrfeuer besiegen, aber das hat nicht funktioniert."<br>Gestern noch hätte er das als seine Lebenslinie gesehen, als Zeichen der Hoffnung darauf, das auch der Rest ihrer düsteren Prophezeihung auch nicht eintreten wurde, aber jetzt wusste er es besser: Es war längst nicht mehr nur ihre Prophezeihung, es war nie so gewesen, nein, er hatte das Resultat ja mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen.  
>„Ich weiß." Antwortete Yui möglichst sachlich, aufsprundenlde Emotionen zurückhaltend. „Ich habe… mich verkalkuliert, es… es war mein Fehler. Ich wollte dich noch rechtzeitig warnen aber ich… wurde aufgehalten…"<br>Hätte er sich zu ihr umgedreht, hätte er gesehen, dass das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ihre Augen von ihm abgewendet hatte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich… ich habe mir bereits… eine wirksame Gegenmaßname überlegt, u-und ich weiß, dass das kein Trost ist…"  
>Sie schluckte. „Ich nehme an… du hast dich errinert?"<br>Eine simple Frage, die doch so viel Bedeutung, so viele Implikationen mit sich trug.  
>„Ich… ich weiß nicht… Es… es ist alles so durcheinander, ich…" Das Third Child fasste sich konzentriert an die rechte Schläfe, „Ich kann nicht wirklich… etwas bestimmtes herausziehen, auch, wenn es in meinen Träumen alles so klar zu sein scheint…"<br>„Es ist nur natürlich…" meinte Yui sachlich. „In bits ausgedrückt hat das Unterbewusste eine viel größere 'Rechenkapazität' als dein Bewustsein… und unsere Träume stammen letzlich aus dem Unbewussten. Es ist ein einfaches Experiment, lasse die Testsubjekte zwei Bilder betrachten und frage sie in einer halben Stunde, welches sie haben wollen – Eine Gruppe bekommt Zeit, darüber bewusst nachzudenken, die andere wird beschäftigt, damit das Unbewusste, die Intuition Zeit zum Rechnen bekommt, und soll sich nacher spontan entscheiden… die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das das gewählte Bild der Versuchsperson in einer Woche noch besser gefällt, war bei letzterer Gruppe größer. Es ist am Ende wohl einfach viel zu viel Information, als das dein Bewustsein sie sinnvoll sortieren oder überhaupt enthalten könnte…  
>Aber es stimmt.<br>Dieses ständige Gefühl des Déjà-vûs, das du andauernd gehabt haben musst… das waren keine Déjà-vûs. Es sind Erinnerungen."  
>Was man einmal gehört hatte, konnte man nicht mehr ent-hören.<br>Und das verengte die endlosen Möglichkeiten, die Misato ihm neulich aufgezeichnet hatte, zu einer einzigen möglichen Zukunft.  
>So war das im Leben, nicht? Der Verlauf der Zeit konnte doch vor allem definiert werden als ein Wegfall von Möglichkeiten, schon im Augenblick der Geburt wurden einem durch den Ort, die Zeit und die soziale Schicht, in die man geboren wurde, schon ein enger Weg vorgezeichnet, irgendwann begann man die Schule und es gab ein gewisses Limit dazu, wie viel man erreichen konnte, das zeigte einem dann auf, welche Berufe man zur Auswahl hatte und tatsächlich ausüben konnte man davon auch nur ein oder zwei, und mit jeder nicht genutzten Chance, jedem Wurf der Würfel und jedem vergangenen Jahr blieben einem immer weniger Wege übrig, und zum Schluss nur noch einer.<br>Und irgendwann war man dann am Ende dieses Pfades angekommen.  
>Die ganze Menschheit hatte das Ende der Straße erreicht.<br>Oh, die Tränendrüsen! Diese all zu leicht auszulösenden Wasserwerke.  
>Man könnte meinen, dass das Grundwasser seiner Seele doch eigentlich irgendwann einmal endgültig versiegt sein müsste.<br>Er heulte und kicherte zur selben Zeit, das uralte Glitzern des Wahns in seinen Augen, lachend, weil es einfach alles zu grotesk war, lachend, weil man über so ziemlich alles lachen konnte, so lange es einem nicht selbst passierte, weil das Lachen eine Möglichkeit war, um so zu tun, als wäre das alles einfach jemand anderem passiert, als wäre es nie Teil seiner persönlichen Realität geworden, nur eine einfache Geschichte, die sich schon fast in sein Hirn hineinkriegen ließ.  
>Yuis Reaktion viel still aus, ein Ausdruck tiefster, begreifender Traurigkeit, den Shinji nicht sah.<br>„Dann ist es also ganz wie du gesagt hast…" sagte er, so ruhig und friedlich klingend, dass es ihn in die tiefsten Schluchten des Uncanny Valleys hätte befördern können, als sei er ein lebendes Oxymoron geworden in einem Prozess, der es vermutlich beinhaltete, seine Augen von ihnen auszuhöhlen, bis kein Fitzelchen Seele mehr darin zurück blieb.  
>(„Hilf mir, Asuka, hilf mir…")<br>„Ganz egal was ich tue der Third Impact findet statt." Wieder dieses Lachen, und diese verdammte Herzlichkeit. In gewisser Hinsicht war es fast schon erlösend, endlich sicher zu wissen, was die Zukunft bringen würde.  
>(Und dabei schien alles endlich gut zu werden… Freunde, Familie, Liebe, sogar eine Chance mit seinem Vater! Warum jetzt, warum ausgerechnet jetzt….)<br>„Wie hast du es gesagt? Für dich hat er sogar schon stattgefunden. Der Third Impact hat stattgefunden… Ich konnte die Engel also nicht aufhalten. Mit der Menschheit ist es also vorbei. Finito. Futsch. Hinüber. Aber trotzdem sind wir hier, in dieser Welt, voll mit Menschen, Tieren und Pflanzen… Was heißt das… dass ich einen Weg gefunden habe, die Uhr Zurück zu drehen. Das ich… zurückgegangen bin, um meine Fehler zu beheben, nicht? Ist das richtig so…?"  
>„Nun…"<br>„Aber nein. Auch das hast du gesagt, oder? Du… du sagst immer 'dieses Mal', nicht?"  
>Yui verfluchte die Auffassunggabe, die dieser junge Mann zeigen konnte, wenn er es nur richtig wusste. Sie musste sprechen. Alles, was er sich vorstellen könnte, würde mit sicherheit schrecklicher als die Wahrheit sein. Aber…<br>„Also… ist das nicht das erste Mal, das ich zurückgehe, oder? Diese Träume… Third Impact, dass muss immer der Third Impact gewesen sein… So viele verschiedene Szenarien von Third Impact… Ich habe nicht nur ein oder zweimal versagt oder?"  
>Yui fand sich selbst dabei, den Fakt zu verfluchen, das ihr Gegenüber trotz allem der Sohn zweier brillianter Wissenschaftler war. Seine Theorie hatte nur einen kritischen Fehler, aber das waren nun mal die Limitationen, die er hatte.<br>„Ich… Ich…" Jetzt steigerte er sich da wirklich hinein, mehr noch als zuvor.  
>„Ich habe immer und immer wieder versagt, nicht? Ich… ich versage immer. Ich… ich versage. So ist das einfach. Ein… ein Fakt des Zeit-Raum-Kontinuums, nicht?"<br>Wieder das Lachen. Oh, dreimalverflucht war dieses blöde kranke Hirn von ihm und dessen Fähigkeit, so unglaublich genau zu verstehen, was das physische Fehlen einer Zukunft bedeutet.  
>„Die… die Menscheit ist am Ende ihres evolutionären Potentials, nicht?"<br>Wissen, das er nicht haben sollte – all diese vielen, vielen Jahre, die Yui selbst nur im Schnelldurchgang besucht hatte, schienen durch.  
>„Und deshalb… deshalb ist diese… diese sinnlose, kreisförmige Existenz, dieses unwissende Dahinträumen die einzige Form, in der wir noch Leben können? Ist es das, was du mir sagen willst? Das es da draußen, in der ganzen Schöpfung nichts, absoltur gar nichts außer dieser großen fetten Zeitschleife gibt, die immer und immer wieder im Kreis herumgeht, bis in alle Ewigkeit, ohne eine Vergangenheit oder eine Zukunft?!"<br>„Shinji… Shinji, beruhige dich doch-"  
>Aus einem alten Reflex heraus streckte Yui ihre Armne nach ihm aus, doch er stief sie mit einer Kraft weg, die ihr nach alle dem den Schrecken ins Gesicht schrieb.<br>„FASS MICH NICHT AN!"  
>Sie wollte weich mit ihm sein, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, das nur noch die harte Tour half: „Nun mach mal halblang! Bist du wirklich arrogant genug um zu denken, das die ganze Erde aufhören würde, sich zu drehen, nur weil du sie darum bittest?"<br>Hohl, erwartungslos aber doch überrascht sah er in ihr Gesicht.  
>„Komm runter!"<br>Sie hasste es eigentlich, sich so auszudrücken. Es ging wirklich gegen ihre Natur.  
>„Es stimmt. Wir befinden uns in einer endlosen Rekursion der Zeit. Jedes mal, manchmal noch am Tag des Third Impact, manchmal einen unbestimmten Zeitraum danach, manchmal Monate, in wenigen Fällen auch Jahre, beginnt eine Art Prozess, der uns alle in das Jahr 2015 zurückversetzt, gerade zu dem Moment, als der erste Engel in Tokyo-3 einmarschiert. Jeder Zeitpunkt danach scheint physisch von dieser Welt verschwunden zu sein, zumindest was die Zeitlinie der Menscheit angeht. Es ist nicht so, dass die ganze Zeit des Universums zurückgedreht wird, solch eine Macht hat nichts auf dieser Erde, alle anderen Linien setzten sich vermutlich weiterhin fort, auch wenn vielleicht niemand mehr da ist, um sie zu beobachten…"<br>„Dann… dann geht die Zeit also im Rest des Universums weiter?"  
>„Nein. Es ist nur, das wir Menschen, die Engel und alles andere Leben auf dieser Welt an einen früheren Zeitpunkt des Zeit-Raum Kontinums befördert werden. Versuche, dir die Zeit als eine Richtung vorzustellen… Wenn ich etwa in der Mitte eines Holzblockes zwei Markierungen mache, und ein Stück holz von der zweiten Markierung an die erste tue, dann ist der Rest des Blockes trotzdem noch da."<br>„Aber… das Stück Holz das man herausnimmt… wie fügt man es ein? Ist da nicht schon… massives Holz? Oder… gehe ich da mit der Analogie zu weit?"  
>„Nein, keinesfalls. Du hast vollkommen Recht… immer wenn die späteren Versionen von uns allen zurückgehen… werden die, die das letzte Mal dort „eingesetzt" wurden ersetzt und die letzte Iteration der Zeitschleife ausradiert. Es ist, wie wenn man eine CD überschreibt. Kurz gesagt ist es bei beginn jeder Schleife so, als ob die letzte niemals passiert wäre."<br>„Aber diese vorherigen Versionen von uns, sie… nicht einmal tot kann man das nennen, sie haben niemals… niemals existiert… All die… ganze Welt… Drei Milliarden… einfach… einfach weg… "  
>(Und plötzlich klang „alle tot" wieder harmlos. Unter diesen Umständen wäre es schon eine große Leistung, einfach zu sterben)<br>Oh die Tränen. Immer die Tränen. Und jetzt auch noch Rotz. Ihm musste man es überlassen, Tränen für Wesen zu vergießen, die nie existiert hatten, völlig potentielle, hypotetische Menschen, die Antwort auf die Frage „Was wäre wenn."  
>„Nun, ich würde nicht sagen, dass es so ist, als hätten sie nie existiert – Diese Erinnerungen, diese Déjà-vûs, das ist ihr Erbe. Die Fußstapfen der Niedagewesenen… in dieser Hinsicht ist die Zeit zumindest innerhalb der Schleife doch vorrangegangen. Bei jedem Durchgang sammeln sich Wissen und Erfahrung an… zum Beispiel sind wir mittlerweile wegen dieser Erinnerungen fähig, festzustellen, dass wir überhaupt in dieser Schleife sind. Sie haben uns eine Chance erkauft. Eine Chance, aus der Zeitschleife herauszubrechen."<br>„Das heißt… Ich habe es immer und immer wieder herausgefunden, und am Ende… völlig hilflos…" Schluchzen. Oh dieses abscheuliche Schluchzen. Er hörte sie gar nicht mehr.  
>„Es heißt in erster Linie, dass eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit her ist, seid du diesen Brief von deinem Vater in deinem Postkasten gefunden hast, Shinji-kun."<br>„…Wie lange? Der Third Impact, wann ist er?"  
>„2016. In der Nacht zum ersten Januar 2016."<br>„Das… das ist nicht mal mehr ein Jahr… Ich… ich habe nicht mal mehr ein Jahr um- wie.., wie soll ich das je- wie soll ich noch- Und die erste Frage? Die erste? Was ist mit der erste Frage?"  
>„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Nicht einmal die Dr. Akagi in userer Welt konnte sagen, wie viele Schleifen vor unserer eigenen gekommen gab einfach keine Möglichkeit, das festzustellen. Alle Spuren sind verwischt."<br>„Und… von „deiner" Schleife bis jetzt…"  
>„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich… ich konnte sie nicht zählen, bin mit den Zahlen durcheinander gekommen... Es könnten… um die zehntausend gewesen sein, ja, zehntausend klingt richtig. Ich bin natürlich nicht für jede davon die ganze Zeit anwesend gewesen ich… ich bin gereist…"<br>Zehntausend… Zehntausend mal von seiner Ankunft bis 2016. Shinji wusste nicht, ob das irgendeine Chance hatte, das Alter des Universums zu übertrumpfen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das ganz bestimmt nicht in einen Taschenrechner eintippen würde.  
>Zehntausend. Verdammt nochmal, Zehntausend…<br>„Das heißt du willst… du willst mir allen ernstes weis machen das… das Ich und… und Misato-san und Shikinami und Ayanami und die anderen schon seid… seid…" er stockte kurz, dafür kam es nacher um so lauter und verzweifelter. „Tausenden von Jahren immer wieder genau dasselbe tun, Schleife für Schleife?!"  
>„Keinesfalls. Nicht immer genau dasselbe – Nicht alle Ereignisse finden immer in derselben Art und Weise statt, auch wenn die Zeitlinien zum Ende hin zunehmend zu festen Punkten tendieren – Viemehr geschehen bestimmte Dinge mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit. Die Zahl der Engel zum Beispiel variiert, auch wenn die Zahlen 17, 12 und 13 am häufingsten sind… In meiner waren es zum Beispiel ganze 28. Das Auftauchen den insubstantiellen Engels, gegen den du letztes Mal gekämpft hast, gekoppelt an das Auftauchen einer gewissen Mayumi Yamagishi-san, geschah zum Beispiel nur in 0,2% aller Iterationen. In etwa 20% von diesen habt ihr Asuka das Singen überlassen, in 33% warst du mit dem First Child im Hauptquartier stationiert. Ich habe insgesamt 3-Mal beobachtet, dass EVA 01 im Kampf gegen den Engel letzlich Amok gelaufen ist, und den Engel so bezwingen konnte. Überlebt hat Yamagishi-san in etwa 80% der Fälle, in denen sie überhaupt in diese Stadt gekommen ist.<br>Auch bei anderen Ereignissen gab es Variationen, auch wenn dir viele davon im Moment noch nicht passiert sind. Zum Beispiel ist auch die Anwesenheit der Mitsurugis ein seltenes Ereignis, das ich nun erst zum 3. Mal beobachte. Auch hast du nur in 50% der Fälle versucht, Tokyo-3 zu verlassen, nachdem du aus Captain Katsuragis Residenz weggelaufen bist. In zirka 54% der Fälle wurdest du in Aida Kensuke's Zelt aufgegriffen, entweder, weil ihr gefunden wurdet, bevor du dich hinausschleichen konntest, oder weil du es gar nichterst vor hattest versucht hattest – Ich habe darüber nicht oft genug Informationen aus dir heraus bekommen, um eine Statistik darüber zu erheben. In 22% Prozent der Fälle bist du Aida-kun überhaupt nicht begegtnet.  
>Auch hatte Captain Katsuragi in 45% Prozent zu Beginn bereits den Rang eines Colonels.<br>Und sie hat dir bereits gezeigt, was dort unten im Terminal Dogma liegt, nicht?"  
>„J-Ja…"<br>„So war es in 40% der Fälle. In den anderen 60% war nicht einmal Captain Katsuragi eingeweiht, und du hast es erst sehr viel später von Inspektor Kaji erfahren, wenn auch mit teilweise inkorrekten Informationen. Die Korrekten erhielsts du dann wenn überhaupt nur kurz vor dem Third Impact erfahren. In dieser Hinsicht hattest du also Glück. Auch bei den Personen um dich herum und ihren Umständen gab es Unterschiede, vor allem bei Asuka gab es viel Variation, so war ihr Vater in etwa 30% der Fälle Amerikaner, wenn auch deutscher Herkunft… Es war derselbe Mann, aber in diesen Fällen waren seine Vorfahrennoch rechtzeitig vor dem Krieg geflohen. Auch war ihr Name auch nur in 38% der Szenarien „Asuka Shikinami-Langley. Am häufigsten war mit fast 60% „Asuka Langley-Soryu". Einmal sah ich für ihren Namen sogar die Variation „Kate Rose Wainwright." Auch gab es zwei oder drei Szenarien, in denen ihre Eltern sich niemals hatten scheiden lassen, wo ihr Name dann einfach „Asuka (oder Rose) Langley" war. Dagegen war sie in 5% der Szenarien nicht Langley-sans leibliche Tochter, sondern trugg nur seinen Namen, weil sie ihre Mutter ihn nach der Scheidung behielt. In diesen Fällen stammte die andere Hälfte ihres Erbgutes aus einer Elite-Samenbank. Noch seltener war, das Langley-san mit seiner neuen Frau eine Tochter bekam, die in den Fällen, in denen er Asukas Vater war, dann natürlich ihre Halbschwester war. Die Chance dafür, das du… Gefühle für sie entwickelst, ist fifty-fifty. Es gibtsogar eine 0,05-prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie eine Blondine ist.  
>Auch bei dir selbst gibt es Variationen… der Ikari Shinji, den ich kenne, hatte zum Beispiel etwas längere Haare. Du solltest sie dir vielleicht wachsen lassen, es stand dir sehr gut…<br>In 15% der Fälle bist du nicht bei deinem Lehrer, sondern bei einem entfernter Verwandten aufgewachsen, in ein- oder zwei Fällen sogar zusammen mit einem Cousin. In 3% der Fälle hast du irgendwann zwischen deinem zweiten und dem dritten Kampf deinen 14. Geburtatag gefeiert.  
>Der Jet-Alone Zwischenfall kam in etwa 18% der Iterationen nicht vor, in weiteren 20% hattest du nie damit zu tun, weil die Hersteller ihren Roboter niemals zum Laufen bekamen. Dein erstes Treffen mit dem Fifth Child varierte von früh in deiner Kindheit bis zu kurz vor dem Third Impact. Auch wurden die EVA-Einheiten als Einzelmodelle 05 und 06 in 33% Prozent der möglichen Welten letzlich verworfen und was schon fertig war als Ersatzteile hierher geliefert – in diesem Fallen blieb Mari Illustrious Makinami in einer Basis in Russland stationiert und eure Wege kreutzen sich nie. Einmal traf ich sogar eine Mari-san, die sich mit Vornamen „Mariko" nannte, ziemlich ernsthaft und erwachsen war und bei Horaki-san eingezogen ist, weil sie ungern allein lebte… Falls du Mari-san noch nicht getroffen haben solltest, das ist beinahe schon das gegenteil davon, wie sie für gewöhnlich ist… Mögliche Piloten für EVA 03 sind jeweils mit den Wahrscheinlichkeiten 42%, 27%,21% und 9% Suzuhara Touji, Asuka, Horaki Hikari und Aida Kensuke. In den restlichen Fällen-"<br>Spätestens dort hörte er nicht mehr zu, die vielen Zahlen waren ihm weit über den Kopf gewachsen, die letzten paar Sätze waren kaum noch in seinen Schädel vorgedrungen, weil er schon damit zu kämpfen hatte, die vorherigen zu verarbeiten – Auch konnte er nicht fassen, wie Yui das alles so ruhig und sachlich herunterrattern konnte – Es ließ ihn fast schon daran zweifeln, ob sie überhaupt ein Mensch war, oder irgendwann einmal aufgehört hatte, einer zu sein, um zu der unheimlichen, geisterhaften Erscheinung zu werden, die ihn in all dieser Zeit bespukt hatte. Eine Banshee war sie, deren prophetische Schreie unwissende, glückliche menschen vor dem nahenden Tod eines Familienmitglieds warnten, die nur der betroffene selbst nicht zu hören vermochte.  
>„Genug…" verkündete er fast schon flehend, aber auch mit einem Unterton von Zorn. „Genug damit!" Jetzt machte es die horinzotale Bewegung seines Arms deutlich.<br>Er senkte ihn wieder und packte es zurück an das Geländer, das ihm jetzt eher als Stütze diente als alles anderes – Noch hatte er Yui nicht ins Gesicht gesehen, aber das war nun nicht mehr nötig. Ihr brauchte ihr nicht ins Gesicht zu sehen, um aufzuhören, ihrer wahrheit auszuweichen, das war ihm längst nicht mehr möglich. „Ich… ich habe verstanden was du meinst, also genug damit! Genug! Ich… habe verstanden…"  
>Das Third child nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um Luft zu holen und einigermaßen wieder herunterzukommen… zumindest so weit, das er in der Lage war, ein sinnvolles Gespräch zu führen.<br>„Aber wenn… wenn es nicht an mir liegt, was… was ist dann die Uhrsache? Woran liegt es? Wieso ist das passiert?"  
>„Das werde ich später noch mal besprechen. Wenn ich es dir jetzt sagen, wären es einfach nur leere Worte für dich…"<br>„Versuch es ruhig." Verlangte er.  
>„Gut. Es hat im Wesentlichen mit Lillith zu tun."<br>„Lillith? Das… Ding im Keller von NERV, hinter dem die Engel her sind?"  
>Yui schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Ich wusste, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest… Die Worte haben für dich einfach nur noch nicht die richtige Bedeutung… Aber ich kann dir schon einmal sagen, was du tun kannst, um am Ausbruch aus der Schleife zu arbeiten, du musst es auch nicht verstehen."  
>„Wenn das so ist, Yui… Wie kommt es dann, dass du verstehst? Wie kommt es, das du hier bist und das alles weißt?"<br>„Ich hatte ein Gerät. Ein Gerät, mit dem ich zwischen den Schleifen reisen must doch gesehen haben, wie ich es benutzt habe, oder?"  
>Da viel es Shinji wie Schuppen aus den haaren – „Dieses Licht! Und dieses Ding, das aussah wie ein Plugsuit, mit den großen gelben Knöpfen! Du warst ja auch immer so schnell verschwunden… nicht nur eine Zeitmaschine, sondern auch ein Teleport?"<br>„Eine Zeitmaschine ist immer auch ein Teleport." Erklärte Yui. „Dieser Planet ist nicht wirklich immer an derselben Stelle…"  
>„Aber wenn… wenn ihr eine Zeitmaschine hattet, warum habt ihr dann nicht verhindert, das die Engel überhaupt angreifen?<br>Wieso habt ihr nicht… ich weiß nicht, einen Evangelion zum Zeitpunkt des Second Impact zurückgeschickt habt, um den ersten Engel das Licht auszuknipsen, bevor er überhaupt explodiert?"  
>Yui schüttelte den Kopf. „Das steht leider völlig außer Frage. Irgendein Physiker, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie er hieß, hat anscheinend vor einer Weile bewiesen, dass eine Zeitreise etwas ist, wofür man immer negative Energie brauchen würde… Das ist etwas, das zwar physikalisch theoretisch möglich ist, aber jenseits unserer gegenwärtigen Technologie liegt… Das ich überhaupt herumreisen kann, liegt an der besonderen Geometrie einer Zeitschleife – Irgend ein Faktor kürzt sich raus, sagt Dr. Akagi. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir eine zufriedenstellende Antwort geben, aber ich bin keine Physikerin… Ich kann dir nur sagen, was Dr. Akagi mir gesagt hat. So weit ich sie verstanden habe, bin ich auf den Zeitraum der Zeitschleife beschränkt, kann auch immer nur vorwärts reisen, außer, wenn ich von einer Schleife in die nächste springe..<br>Für dich mögen zwischen unseren Gesprächen Tage gelegen haben, aber für mich geschahen sie relativ bald hintereinander. Oder zumindest… galt das für unsere ersten Paar Gespräche. Die Maschine existiert nicht mehr. Sie wurde zerstört. Das hier ist sozusagen meine letzte Chance…"  
>Shinji schluckte.<br>Mist, falsche Wortwahl, schloss Yui, schnell das Thema wechseln:  
>„In unserer Iteration… gab ein seltenes Element, das wohl nur in ein paar sehr wenigen Iterationen aufgetaucht ist. Außer in meiner eigenen habe ich es noch nirgends gesehen, und es ist wohl sehr unwahrscheinlich, das sie hier existiert aber in meiner Welt… fanden wir etwas, was uns von den Schöpfern von sowohl Engeln als auch Menschen zurückgelassen wurde, von Wesen, die aus der Sicht von uns und den Engeln wohl Götter genannt werden könnten… Du hast die Legenden doch sicher gehört, in irgendeiner ihre undendlichen Variationen, die in den Herzen der Menschen verstreut sind… Geschichten von einem sagenumwogenen magischen Land im hohen Norden, irgendwo im atlantischen Ozean, und andere von einer utopischen Stadt, die im Meer versunken ist… Thule oder Avalon, Atlantis oder Vineta… Uns war es vergönnt, dem Urprung dieser Geschichten auf dem Grund zu gehen, und wir fanden ihn, versunken in den Fluten, aber noch sehr gut erhalten… Die Ruinen von Arka.<br>Dort hinterließen uns die Schöpfer Wissen, viel weitreichenderes Wissen, als alles, was ihr aus den Qumran-Rollen je hättet entnehmen können, und damit ein überdurchschnittliches Verständnis unserer… Kosmologie."  
>„Qumran-Rollen?"<br>„Alles zu seiner Zeit… In jedem Fall fanden wir dort Technologie. Technologie, die es uns ermöglichte ein Gerät zu bauen, mit dem wir zwischen den verschiedenen Zeitschichten bewegen konnten… aus technischen Gründen galten für die Benutzer des Reisegerät jedoch ähnliche Vorraussetzungen, wie für EVA-Piloten. Sie konnten also keinenen Erwachsen schicken, wie zum Beispiel Captain Kasturagi, sondern… nur mich. "  
>„Dann warst du…"<br>„Ja. Eine EVA-Pilotin. Ich bezweifle aber, das irgeneiner der Evangelions in dieser welt sich mit mir synchronisieren lassen würde – ich bin selbst ebenfalls ein sehr, sehr seltenes Element. Deshalb konnte ich wohl auch durch so viele alternative Dimensionen reisen, ohne den kausualen Nexus großartig damit durcheinander zu bringen, dass ich mir selbst begegne. Ich bin in meiner Welt das First Child. Anstatt von Rei Ayanami, die in meiner Welt dafür nicht existiert hat – Oder vielleicht wäre es korrekter zu sagen, dass ich eine alternative Version von ihr bin, eine… andere Möglichkeit für ihr Leben. Aber wie du siehst, halten sich die Ähnlichkeiten in grenzen…"  
>„Aber dann… dann… dann ist dieser „Vater", von dem du immer gesprochen hast…"<br>Er würde sich später selbst dafür verfluchen dass er diese Frage wieder und wieder nicht gestellt hatte, wenn es nicht einer dieser Tage war, in der er es so für besser hielt, es gar nicht wissen wollte oder glaubte, die Antwort auf die Frage schon zu kennen, die Frage, die eigentlich nur eine Variation von etwas war, das er sich auch schon vor seiner Kenntnis über die Zeitschleife gekannt hatte, ja, vor der Zeitschleife selbst, so seltsam das jetzt auch klang:  
>In all diesen undlichen Möglichkeiten und Variationen, hatte es da jeh irgendeine Welt gegeben, irgendein paralleles Universum irgendwo da draußen, indem Shinji und Gendo Ikari eine Familie gewesen waren waren?<br>Was letzlich aus seinem Mund kam, war etwas anderes:  
>„…ist das… dein, also… Ayanamis Vater, der in deiner Welt nicht gestorben ist, oder… oder sonstwie dazu kam, Rei…. Also, ich meine, dich großzuziehen, oder redest du etwa von… von deinem… von Reis… adoptierten… V- V-… Vormund…?"<br>„Ikari Gendo."  
>Die Antwort des Mathematikers.<br>Und jetzt zersprang Yuis unheimliche Ruhe, und es wurde ersichtlich, das dass Gespräch auch sie emotional beansprucht hatte.  
>„Mein… mein lieber Papa… Ich vermisse ihn so sehr…."<br>„Y-Yui-san…"  
>Sie lächelte bitterlich. „Ja… in dieser welt existiert eine Version von ihm, ein anderer Ikari Gendo, der seine Tage in dieser Stadt verlebt… Eigentlich hindert mich ja nichts daran, zu ihm zu gehen, aber in dieser Welt… in dieser Welt existiere ich nunmal nicht, er… er würde gar nicht wissen, wer ich bin, und wahrscheinlich unterscheidfet er sich in vieler Hinsicht von dem Mann, den ich in meiner Weltmit diesem namen kenne … Er hat ein anderes Mädchen, das an meinem Platz ist, ein Mädchen, das dafür in meiner Welt nicht existiert hat, und es wäre wirklich nicht fair mit ihr, wenn ich… wenn ich ihren Platz für mich beanspruchen würde…"<br>Das wirklich Verrückte war: Auch, wenn in ihrer geschichte solch abenteuerliche Dinge vorkamen wie Sprünge zwischen Dimensionen beinhaltete, er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlen musste… Er verstand es so deutlich, dass es wehtat.  
>Auch für ihn wan in dieser Welt kein Platz an der Seite von Ikari Gendo…<br>„Aber…" Und jetzt drehte er sich zum ersten Mal in Laufe des Gesprächs um und sah Yui in die Augen, beiläufig feststellend, dass sie sich mit einer Uniform seiner Schule bekleidet hatte – und irgendwas in den tiefen seines Schädels fand das richtig, auch wenn das Bild, das sich ihm da präsentierte, sie in einem langen dunklen Rock und einer langärmeligen, weißen Bluse mit einer roten Schleife am Kragen zeigte – Auch die Schuluniform war wohl Schwankungen unterworfen.  
>„Aber wenn… wenn jede Runde der Zeitschleife die nächste auslöschte, als ob sie niemals dagewesen wäre… dann… dann kannst du… dann kannst du ja niemals mehr zurück.<br>Nicht mal… nicht mal wenn du deine Maschine noch hättest…"  
>Jetzt war es an Yui, schluchzend, aber doch den Kopf zu schütteln.<br>Wieder wurde ihm klar, wie sehr Yuis Augen seinen eigenen glichen, nicht nur in der Farbe, sondern in den nahenden Wahn, der in ihnen hervorglitzerte.  
>„Nein… Ich habe nicht aufgegeben… Es ist … eigentlich sogar sehr gut möglich, dass ich zurück kann, solande die Zeitschleife überhaupt durchbrochen wird, auch, wenn es nicht dieses Mal geschieht und ich mit dieser Welt zu Grunde gehe… Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück, und ich sehe sie wieder, meinen geliebten Vater, all die Menschen die ich kenne, und auch meinen Ikari Shinji wird da sein… Denn die drei Schicksalsgöttinen am Fuße dieses Weltenbaumesaus unendlich vielen Möglichkeiten arbeiten mit einer ganz speziellen Art von Magie…"<br>„Was… was sagst du da…? Ich… ich verstehe nicht, ich verstehe kein bisschen von dem, was du da sagst!"  
>„Die Ursache für diese Zeitschleife ist ein tranzendentes Wesen, das sie Zeit überwindet. Sie kann zu allen Zeiten gleichzeitig sein und hat dies auch getan, als sie die Seelen dieser Welt heimgerufen hat... Du selbst hättest inzwischen merken können, das es zumindest ein, wenn nicht zwei Wesen geben muss, die sich außer dir noch erinnern können muss… Es macht den Anschein, als würde sie die Gesetze unserer Welt verletzten, aber wie viel wissen wir überhaupt über diese Gesetze? Sind wir nicht vor kurzem neu belehrt wurden?<br>Quantenphanomene, Shinji."  
>„Quanten… Phönomene…?"<br>(Dazu gab es auch ein Bild, ein kahler, spartanischer Raum mit bunten Wörtern an den Wänden… –  
>LABOR FÜR KÜNSTLICHE EVOLUTION, DRITTER ANBAU –<br>STRANGENESS  
>TOP<br>BOTTOM  
>TiD² )<br>„Du hast sicherlich von der Unschärferelation gehört, davon, dass man den Ort und den Impuls, also Masse und Geschwindigkeit, nicht genau bestimmen kann, und subatomare Teilchen somit keine festen Orte zugewiesen werden können… weitere solche Paare sind Frequenz und Dauer einer Schwingung, wie auch Zeit und Energie...  
>(All diese geisterhaften Erscheinungen von stillen, blauhaarigen Mädchen…)<br>Das wir sie nicht bestimmen können liegt aber nicht an der Feinheit unserer Messgeräte, sondern an der zufälligen Natur der Welt… Man könnte also sagen, dass die Teilchen keinen bestimmten Ort haben – hätte eins doch mal einen komplett bestimmten Ort, würde die Unbestimmtheit des Impulses unendlich… Das könnte man auch so sehen, das jedes Teilchen im Universum mit einer bestimmten Wahrscheinlichkeit an jedem Ort dieses Universums sein kann, auch wenn es Orte gibt, an denen man es im Falle einer Messung wesentlich wahrscheinlicher antrifft als an anderen. Du hast doch sicher schon einmal vom Doppelspaltexperiment gehört?"  
>„Dieses Ding wo man, uh, Teilchen durch zwei Spalten schickt sie… sie verhalten sich irgendwie wie Wellen, und wenn man guckt, durch welchen Spalt sie gehen, dann tun sie's wieder nicht und man kriegt kein solches Interferenz… Muster… Dingens? Ich… ich bin ziemlich grottig in Physik, ich hab das nur mal in nem Dokumentarfilm gesehen…"<br>Die zunehmende Hilflosigkeit ihres Gesprächspartners zwang Yui, sich wieder zusammenzureißen, und auf die Klarstellung von Details zu verzichten.  
>„Genau…Wenn man makroskopische Objekte durch zwei Spalte schickt, ist das Auftreffmuster an der Wand dahinter die Summe dessen, was man bekommt, wenn man jeweils einen der Spalte zuhält, aber bei Objekten, die klein genug sind, und von Quanteneffekten erfasst zu werden, gibt es Stellen, an denen bei dem Interferenzmuster weniger Teilchen auftreffen…<br>Nur ist das mit der Quantenmechanik scheinbar so eine Sache. Die Mathematik dazu existiert und die Vorhersagen haben jeder Prüfung stattgehalten, der wir sie unterzogen haben, aber während dies bei bisherigen Theorien und Verständnissen von der Realität noch mehr oder weniger offensichtlich war, ist es hier nicht ganz offensichtlich, welche mathematischen Bestandteile welchen realen Objekten zugeordnet werden sollen, ob es überhaupt solche realen Gegenstücke gibt, und welches Wissen sich daraus überhaupt entnehmen lässt – Ein besonderer Knackpunkt ist die Wellenfunktion, die den Zustand eines Teilchens oder eines ganzen Systems beschreibt – Einerseits kann diese oft mehrere, unterschiedliche Zustände mit verschiedenen Wahrscheinlichkeiten haben, andererseits beobachtet man ja am Ende doch nur einen dieser Zustände, zum Beispiel kann ein radioaktiver Atomkern zerfallen sein… oder auch nicht.  
>Darüber, was nun wirklich geschieht, wird noch heiß diskutiert, es gibt viele Interpretationen, die für Anwendungen in von Technologie und dergleichen wohl keinen Einfluss haben – viele davon schlagen sich schon per Definition mit Dingen herum, die wir niemals beobachten werden, und am Ende läuft es wohl auf bloße Semantik hinaus, eine rein philosophische Diskussion… Es sei denn natürlich, man kommt in so eine Situation wie die unsere… Es ist natürlich in der Praxis viel komplizierter und Es ist im Grunde dieselbe Frage, es gibt Punkt A, deine Ankunft in Tokyo-3, und Punkt B, der Third Impact, aber beinahe unendliche Variationen des Weges dazwischen… Dies ist nur eine davon.<br>Darüber, wie solche unterschiedlichen Möglichkeiten zu interpretieren sind, gibt es nun viele Theorien – Und die meisten davon beginnen gerade erst, Dekohärenzeffekte zu berücksichtigen, die sich aber ohne weitere Annahmen aus den Grundgleichungen der Quantenmechanik erklären lassen – Im wesentlichen heißt Dekohärenz, dass sich Systeme, bei denen solche Interferenzphänomene auftreten, je größer sie sind, umso leichter „stören" lassen, so das sie einen bestimmten Zustand annehmen und sich makroskopisch verhalten – Es ist bei der Arbeit an Quantencomputern bis heute ein großes Problem… Eine „Beobachtung" impliziert nicht immer einen Typ mit einem Stift, jede Art von Informationsaustausch, von Interaktion mit der Umwelt genügt. Nach dem heutigen Stand der Dinge hätte Schrödingers Katze zum Beispiel nicht lange zu leiden – Man könnte die Kiste, in der sie sitzt gar nicht so weit isolieren, das der Überlagerungszustand lange anhalten würde. Er würde immernoch auftreten, aber nicht, bis sich irgendjemand erbarmt und die Kiste öffnet."  
>„Ja, ja, ja, ers ist alles kompliziert, das weiß ich. Natürlich ist es kompliziert… ehrlich gesagt ist es mir nicht so wichtig, das ganze zu verstehen… aber, was passiert? Sag mir doch bitte nur was passiert…"<br>Den Nachtrag 'ohne mich weiter zu verwirren' brauchte der EVA-Pilot gar nicht erst hinzuzusetzen – Yui kannte ihn, wenn auch nicht unbedingt die Version von ihm die ihr gerade gegenüberstand, gut genug um zu wissen, das jedes der tausenden Horroszenarien, die er sich im Moment wahrscheinlich gerade ausmalte, die Wahrheit in seiner Grausamkeit und Kreativität übersteigen würde.  
>„Bitte…"<br>„Nun, offensichtlich wird, wenn wir aus der Zeitschleife herausbrechen… Die Zeit weitergehen. Aber… das ist alles, was fest steht…" Okay, sie musste die Formulierungen offensichtlich kürzen, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen (und auch, daran, wie er sich am Gelänger hinter ihm mit beiden Händen festgeklammert hatte) war er so ziemlich am Rande dessen angekommen, was er ertragen konnte.  
>Sie konnte es nur zu gut in seinen Augern sehen, sie schienen förmlich zu schreien: Bloß keine Ungewissheit mehr! Okay. Die vereinfachte Version. Das würde ohnehin die Wahrscheinlichkeit veringern, das sie irgendwas inkorrektes sagte, Dr. Akagis Erklärung war schon eine Weile her…<br>„Wie gesagt, die grundlegenden Rechnungen und Vorhersagen sind gleich, wenn du also erst mal aus der Schleife herausgebrochen bist, wirst du nicht einmal feststellen können, was genau passiert ist, und kannst deine Zukunft sorglos verleben – Von deiner Perspektive aus werden sie ab da ununterscheidbar sein…"  
>„Ja, schön und gut, aber was passiert nun?"<br>„Es gibt da die… Bohm-DeBroglie-Theorie. Laut dieser werden die Teilchen nicht nur durch die Wellenfunktion beschrieben, sondern auch durch ihre Bahnlinien, sogenannte Trajektorien, die von der Wellenfunktion nur „geführt" werden, daher auch die Bezeichnung „Führungswellentheorie." Im Wesentlichen lässt sich da mit einigem Rechnen erklären, wie die Teilchen bestimmten Bahnen folgen können, und trotzdem ein Interferenzmuster bilden. Diese Theorie behält den Determinismus bei, also das ein bestimmter Anfangszustand nur einen bestimten Endzustand produzieren kann, den wir errechnen können, Wenn das so stimmt, ist das Ergebnis denkbar unspektakulär: Die iteration der Ereignisse, bei der es zum Ausbruch aus der Schleife kommt, wird die eindeutige Vergangenheit des Punktes, an dem derr Ausbruch geschieht, und die Zukunft setzt sich von dort aus fort, im wesentlichen, wie man es vom normalen Verlauf der Zeit kennt. Aber…"  
>„Aber…?!"<br>„Diese Theorie führt wie bereits erwähnt, verborgene Parameter ein, eben diese Trajektorien. Information, die wir niemals erlangen können und eigentlich nur hineingefügt wurde, damit die Rechnung Sinn macht… Aber jedes Modell, das so etwas nicht beinhaltet, zwingt uns, unser Verständnis von der Realität aufzugeben… Nach der Viele-Welten-Interpretation zum Beispiel werden alle möglichen Lösungen physische Realität – Aber mit jeder „Messung", jeder Entscheidung nabeln sich neue Paralleluniversen voneinander ab…"  
>„Parallel…Universen?"<br>„Wenn wir also beobachten, dass zum Beispiel ein Atomkern zerfallen ist, gibt es dafür ein anderes Universum, in dem der entsprechende Beobachter einen intakten Kern zu sehen bekam. Diese Interpretation also stimmt, wäre es das denkbar beste für uns… Für dich wird es sein, als sei die Zeit normal weitergegangen, und ich werde wahrscheinlich zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sonst der Zeitschleifenprozess begonnen hätte in meinem eigenen Universum aufwachen, und das erste was ich sehe, werden Papa und dein Gegenstück sein… Ich hoffe natürlich zutiefst darauf, auch, wenn es vermutlich zu einem Stück an meinem Wunschdenken liegt – diese Interpretation mit ihren unzähligen Universen ist natürlich… ontologisch extravagant…."  
>„Es gibt noch eine Alternative." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, vielleicht aus der Struktur ihrer Erklärung herrausgefischt – Sein Verlangen nach mehr Information war auch keine Frage mehr.<br>„Die… Kopenhagener dieser in die Natur tatsächlich sehr zufällig beschaffen, und welche der vielen Möglichkeiten nun eintritt, wird erst entschieden, wenn eine Beobachtung gemacht wird… Wenn das geschieht, kolabiert die Wellenfunktion, das heißt, die Rechnung reduziert sichnach der Interaktion mit was auch immer zur Messung benutzt wird auf eine einzige Lösung, und ist davor unentschieden.  
>Das kann man aber auch anders sehen – nicht so, als ob zwischen Beobachtungen kein genauer Zustand vorliegt, sondern alle irgend möglichen Zustände auf einmal, das nicht kein Pfad genommen würde, sondern alle möglichen Pfade – Das ein Ende nicht keine, sondern alle möglichen Geschichten hinter sich hat. Dazu hat sich ein Herr Namens Feynman einmal Gedanken gemacht: Wenn man zum Beispiel beim Doppelspaltexperiment ein Interferentmuster mit Minima und Maxima hat, landen manche Teilchen, die in den Minima gelandet wären, wenn der andere Spalt offen gewesen wäre, irgendwo anders – Daraus schloss er, dass die Teilchen irgendwo zwischen Abschussquelle und Detektor informationen darüber erhalten haben muss, ob der zweite Spalt nun offen war oder nicht... Daher eben die Theorie, das dass Teilchen eigentlich alle möglichen Wege nimmt – Wird dann letzlich eine Beobachtung gemacht, bekommt man die „Summe der Möglichkeiten", auch wenn man es in der Praxis eigentlich mit einem Integral berechnet und nicht mit einer Summe. Es ist an sich schon mit einer Vektorsumme vergleichbar, wobei man differenzierbare Funktionen auch als Vektorräume sehen kann… was auch immer das heißt. Jedenfalls kann man jedem Pfad eine Wellenphase zuordnen – ähnliche verstärken sich, unterschiedliche löschen sich aus, sodass die exotischeren Optionen bei makroskopischen Objekten in der Regel nicht zu Buche schlagen…<br>Es kann also sein, dass sich die Vergangenheit vor dem Zeitpunkt, an dem du die Zeitschleife durchbrichst erst in diesem selben Moment entscheidet und eine… solche Summe aller der Möglichkeiten ist."  
>Shinjis Reaktion war kein plötzlicher Schock, mehr ein allmähliches Weiten seiner Augen und ein kontinuierliches Schwinden der Reste seiner Gesichtsfarbe – All die Implikationen brauchten erst eine Weile, um sich seinem überforderten Verstand nach und nach zu erschließen.<br>„Aber dann… das heißt selbst… selbst wenn ich… wenn ich… wenn ich es schaffe den Third Impact zu verhindern, ist das trotzdem keine garantie dafür, das… das die Welt wie ich sie kenne weitergeht…? Das all die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, da sein werden…? Du könntest nicht da sein, Yui!"  
>„Ja…" gab sie mit einem seltsam-verklärten lächeln zu. „Das ist wahr, ich könnte nicht da sein. Aber du wirst dich an nichts erinnern, du wirst also weder leiden, noch dich schuldig fühlen… und wenn ich helfe, das ganze zu beenden, sind meine Welt und ich ja doch Teil des Kausalnexus… keine einzige Welt wird verschwendet sein, wenn diese Erinnerungen dir nur helfen, zu entkommen, irgeneiner Version von dir… Denn du bist das Epizentrum.<br>Ganz egal, was aus mir wird, du wirst da sein. Und solange du da bist, solange irgendein Ikari Shinji dazu kommt, eine glückliche Zukunft zu leben… Ist mir egal, was mit mir passiert."  
>Das Third Child war überwältigt, dieses Mal jedoch in einem ganz anderen Sinne.<br>„Yui… wer bist du?"  
>„Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Ichijou Yui, First Child aus einer alternativen Zeitlinie-"<br>„Nein. Das meine ich nicht… Wer bist du…für mich…? Für diesen alternativen Shinji… hast du nicht gesagt, er hatte etwas längere Haare? Wer warst du für ihn…?"  
>Yui lächelte nur – in echt, ein ehrliches, beinahe zärtliches Lächeln, das in keinster Weise ironisch oder Wahnhaft war – Das war nicht der einzige Prozess der an ihren Lippen stattfand, einen Moment lang war er sich sicher, dass sie versucht war, irgendetwas zu sagen, aber was es denn war, behielt sie schlussendlich für sich und wechselte stattdessen das Thema:<br>„Das erste, was du gesagt hast, weißt du noch? Das der Kampf nicht so war, wie ich ihn dir beschrieben habe… Ich ging nach den bisherigen Indizien davon aus, dass diese Iteration dem häufigen 17-Engel-Ablauf folgt, aber ich habe mich geirrt – Der insubstantielle Engel vom letzten Mal ist, wie gesagt, ein seltenes Ereignis – wir befinden uns also in einer „unregelmäßigen" Iteration, von nun an könnte ziemlich viel passieren…"  
>„Danke, aber… kannst du… mir nicht… genau sagen, wie die Kämpfeverlaufen, damit ich… ich weiß nicht, schon mal planen kann wie ich… wie ich verhindere, dass es schiefgeht?"<br>„Das habe ich schon versucht… ich habe es schon oft versucht, ein paar mal habe ich sogar Captain Katsuragi und die Erwachsenen eingeweiht und…  
>Zum Beispiel, ich war verhindert, weil man mich erwischt hat – für die Polizisten dieser Stadt war ich nicht von einem ausgebüchsten Kind zu unterscheiden, aber weil es natürlich keine Daten zu jemanden gibt, der nicht existiert, und keine Eltern, zu denen sie mich zurückbringen könnten, wurde ich zu einer Plegefamilie gesteckt, und sie geben sich auch Mühe, aber… für mich sind die Beiden einfach kaum noch… real. Gut möglich, dass ich mittlerweile sogar älter bin als sie, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie alt ich bin, mit jeder Zurücksetzung der Zeitschleife wird mein… Aussehen und so auch zurückgesetzt und… ja, es ist einfach alles… weit weg. Deshalb bist du derjenige, der diese Welt retten kann, nicht ich. Wenn du von Anfang an von den Beziehungen wüsstest, die du formen wirst, würdest du Gefahr laufen, sie als selbstverständlich hinzunehmen, und manchmal sind schmerzliche Erfahrungen nötig, um zu lernen… wenn du damals am Futagoyama gewusst hättest, das du Ayanami lebend vorfinden würdest, hättest du dann geweint? Hätte sie dann für dich gelächelt?"<br>„Aber… wenn ich das jetzt schaffe, wenn ich alles perfekt mache und die… die Engel auslösche, dann… dann kommt kein Third Impact und… alles wird gut?"  
>Sie konnte es nicht.<br>Nicht wenn er sie so hilflos und überfordert ansah, nicht wenn er sich an die möglicjkeit einer angenehmen Antwort klammerte wie an eine Lebenslinie – Yui brachte es nicht fertig, ihm zu sagen, das die Engel sein geringstes Problem sein würden… noch nicht.  
>„Ja, da das wird so." log sie. „Die Engel sind kein… so großes Problem, solange du den… den Schaden begrenzt…"<br>„Den Schaden woran?"  
>An deinem Köpfchen, wollte sie sagen, an dem lezten bisschen Licht in diesen mitternachtsblauen blauen Augen, an diesem freundlichen Lächeln…<br>Doch stattdessen wechselte sie wieder das Thema: „Ein falsches Wort am falschen Ort kann große Folgen haben… Deshalb habe ich der Polizei gesagt, mein Name sei Yamaki Ryoko. Ich bin eine Klassenstufe unter dir… wenn ich dich kontaktieren will… werde ich es in der Schule tun… und noch etwas…"  
>„Ja?"<br>„Wir haben ja davon gesprochen, wie Ayanami für dich gelächelt hat, oder…?  
>Selbst, wenn sie noch viel, viel öfter lächelt… du darfst dich auf gar keinen Fall in sie verlieben.<br>Das kann nur in Tränen enden."

Es verstand sich von selbst, das er wartete, bis Yui gegangen war – Er kannte sie nicht, er hatte keinerlei Bindung zu ihr, und kannte sie bis jetzt nur als Herold des Unglücks, aber selbst in ihren bis jetzt kurzen Gesprächen hatte er den Eindruck erhalten, dass er, oder vielmehr, sein Gegenstück in ihrer eigenen Zeitschleife ihr wohl etwas bedeutet haben musste…  
>Also zwang er sie nicht, zu sehen, was als nächstes geschah, er wünschte ihr nicht, das sie sich mit Schuldgefühlen herumplagen musste – schließlich wusste er selbst nur all zu gut, wie sich das anfühlte.<br>Als er sich sicher war, dass sie die Treppen herruntergegangen war, war es dann aber vorbei mit der Selbstbeherrschung: Weniger, als er auf die Knie fiel, schmolz er zusammen wie französischer Weichkäse nachdem man ihn eine Weile außerhalb des Kühlschranks gelassen hatte, die Beine unordentlich zurechtgelegt wie hingeworfene Kleidung, die Hände an den Gitterstäben des Dachgeländers, wie ein Affe in einem Käfig.  
>Er blickte zwar durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch, aber er sah nichts, zu überladen, um noch ein einziges Bit informationen aufzunehmen, geklammert an das kühle Metall, dass ihm auch keine Sicherheit mehr brauchte – Er hatte für die Außenwelt im Moment einfach keine Zeit, hatte seine ganze „Rechenkapazität" innerlich beschäftigt…<br>Da waren nicht mal Tränen oder Zorn oder Panik, er war nach diesem Gespräch einfach nur… ausgebrant kam dem Nahe, aber er hätte wohl ein Jahr schlafen und träumen müssen, bevor die Worte in ihm gereift waren, um diesen Zustand zu beschreiben, und dieses Wissen – Es war lange her, seid er diesen Brief gelesen hatte, sagte Yui. Aber wenn er daran dachte, was passiert war, die Ereignisse bis hin zu seiner Ankunft in Tokyo-3, dann war er unfähig, irgendwo einen Übergang auszumachen… Dabei sollte er es doch merken, wenn er irgendwie in der Zeit zurück gereist wäre, zumindest in irgendeiner entfernten Ahnung oder soetwas…  
>Jetzt war es bestätigt, schwarz auf weiß, dass es nicht einfach nur seine Einbildung war, dass es wirklich stimmte…<br>(Die Welt ist falsch)  
>Oder vielleicht hatte er es sich doch eingebildet, und dieses Mädchen, das seine irrwitzigen Fantasien bestätigte, noch mit dazu. Vielleicht waren auch einfach nur diese ganzen Versagensängste mit ihm durchgegangen, oder er würde jeden Moment in seinem Bett aufwachen und feststellen dass der ganze heutige Tag nur ein weiterer Teil des letzten prophetischen Traumes gewesen wäre… irgendwas!<br>Irgendetwas, was nur diesen Tag rückgänging machen würde…  
>Wäre sein Hirn ein Computer und seine Seele ein Betrienssystem, würde spätestens jetzt eine von diesen „Error"-Schildchen auftauchen und einen Neustart verlangen.<br>Die schiere Größenordnung dieser Enthüllung…  
>Es wäre alles so viel, viel leichter, wenn er so tun könnte, als sei das eben niemals passiert, als sei das alles nie passiert, als sei er nie in das alles hineingeraten, und hätte nichts damit zu tun, kein bisschen.<br>Er wusste nicht, wie weit es der simple Schlafmangel war, und wie weit der Schock, aber er fühlte sich so versucht, einfach die Augen zu schließen und zu hoffen, das er nichts mehr davon wissen würde, wenn er erwachte – Eine gewisse Mischung aus Benommenheit und Verleumdung war einfach die einzige Reaktion, zu der er ansatzweise fähig war – Er wollte nichts davon wissen, nichts davon sehen, nichts davon hören, nichts darüber sagen müssen, einfach gar nichts! Er wollte gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, gar nicht erst begreifen, was das alles hieß, nichts anderes spüren, als die kühlen Metallstäbe in seinen Händen und vielleicht noch das Sonnenlicht auf seiner Haut… wenn sich nicht wieder eine dieser Wolkern davorschob und zu einer merklichen Kälte führte…  
>Oh, geht doch zur Abwechslung mal woanders hin, ihr dunklen Wolken, kommt an einem anderen Tag wieder!<p>

„Shinji?"  
>Der Angesprochene hatte niemanden kommen hören und auch niemanden erwartet, aber dennoch war praktisch das absolut erste, was er zu sehen bekam, als er nach weiß der Himmel wie lange zum ersten mal aufsah und bewusst etwas wahrnahm Kensukes Gesicht – Der kurz geratene Militärotaku lehnte an dem selben Geländer, vor dem Shinji gerade saß, und war ihm zugewendet, mit seinem üblichen, entspannten Lächeln auf den Lippen, das aber doch deutlich von halb versteckter Sorge gefärbt war.<br>„Alles okay bei dir? Was machst du hier oben? ...warst du die ganze Zeit hier?"  
>Das aktivierte diverse Funktionen wieder und Shinji wurde sich in Gegenwart von jemand anderem, der sich eine Meinung davon bilden könnte, wieder seiner Situation bewusst, inklusive seines nicht gerade präsentablen Zustands und der Tatsache, das er überhaupt nicht auf die Zeit geachtet hatte… wie spät war es eigentlich?<br>Es war doch wohl hoffentlich noch die Mittagspause… und welche Bedeutung hatte das alles noch? Sein Freund stand keinen halben Meter entfernt, und doch trennten sie Welten, die Dinge, um die sie sich Sorgen machten, waren nicht mehr auf derselben Größenskala…  
>Shinji konnte seine Worte nicht finden, wusste nicht, wo er sie hingelegt hatte, oder was er tun sollte, außer vielleicht seine Finger in seine Uniformhose zu krallen.<br>„Was ist denn los? Streit mit Shikinami? Sie starrt dich schon den ganzen Tag lang an, als würde sie jeden Moment Laseraugen kriegen und ein Loch in dich reinschmelzen!"  
>Es war nicht so, dass das Third Child im Moment das Bedürfnis hätte, allein zu sein, oder nicht gewillt war, sich auszutauschen – oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil, allein sein war das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, so lange jemand dabei war, jemand reales, traute er sich noch zu zu wissen, was nun stimmte oder nicht… er wollte all diese Gedanken von der Seele haben, konnte sich schon denken, dass man hm sicherlich sagen würde, dass nichts davon real sein konnte, aber die Frage war das „Wie.". Es wollte alles raus, es platzte aus den Nähten, und es fand keinen Ausgang, er fand keine Worte, keine Sprache, die sein Gegenüber verstehen würde.<br>„Ach… hat sie das…" begann er, entscheidend das auf die Frage einzugehen besser war als nichts – Die Frage war schonb mal ein Anhaltspunkt, etwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte. „Ich hab das… gar nicht gemerkt…" Diese Antwort machte den sommersprossigen Brillenträger erst recht stuzig, zumal Asukas Mörderblicke einerseits sehr offensichtlich waren und der deprimierte EVA-pilot andererseits eine regelrechte Neurose damit hatte, was andere über ihn dachten, selbst, wenn es die höchst vernachlässigbare Meinung seiner irren Mitbewohnerin war.  
>Kensuke ging erst mal in die Hocke, um mit dem Third Child mehr oder weniger auf Augenhöhe zu sein.<br>„Nee, jetzt mal ohne Scheiss, was ist los? Du warst in letzter Zeit und ganz besonders heute ziemlich… weggetreten, du wirkst schon fast wie damals, als du frisch hierhergezogen warst…"  
>Der sommersprossige Schüler merkte schnell, dass er sich selbst darum kümmern musste, wenn er so etwas wie ein Konversation haben wollte – Dennoch blieb er in seinem Tonfall 'locker', in der Hoffnung, das Third Child da noch irgendwie 'anzustecken.'<br>„Nagato befürchtet schon den Weltuntergang, selbst Touji ist es nicht entgangen… Die zwei haben demokratisch entschieden, mich vorzuschicken, um zu sehen, ob ich was aus dir rauskriege…"  
>Bis jetzt war er dabei jedoch nicht sehr erfolgreich- das einzige, was er bis jetzt errungen hatte, waren ein paar kurze, vorsichtige Blicke, die wohl nur bestätigen sollten, dass das Third Child ihm auch wirklich zuhörte, so sehr seine leere Augen auch mit irgendetwas jenseits des Geländers beschäftigt zu sein schienen, dass nur er sehen konnte…<br>So wie er aussah, schien es wirklich wahrscheinlich, dass er sich jeden Moment zu ihm drehen und verkünden könnte, das er tote Menschen sah oder so was – es kostete Kensuke schon einiges an Überwindung, seinen inneren Nerd da etwas zurückzuhalten und das nicht laut zu sagen… Ein Strategiewechsel konnte aber so oder so nicht schaden, also versuchte er es mal anders:  
>„Ich hab auf dem Weg hierher dieses Mädchen gesehen… wir haben dir doch von ihr erzählt, die, die wir verletzt auf der Straße gefunden haben, als wir dich wegen der Sache mit dem doppel-Engel besuchen waren… Scheinbar besucht sie jetzt unsere Schule… Hm… Ich schätzedas ist nicht mehr so erstaunlich, wie es vor 'ner Woche noch gewesen wäre – ich hab gehört, von seiten des Stadtrates aus wird überlegt, alle Schulen der Stadt hier zusammenzulegen – Scheinbar sind alle anderen Schulen noch wesentlich leerer als unsere hier, es lohnt sich angeblich kaum noch, das ganze Personal zu beschäftigen… Und wenn die ihre Stellen verlieren, werden sie ihre Familien vermutlich gleich mit aus der Stadt nehmen… Ich schätze, wir sind eher davon verschont geblieben, weil viele von uns hier Eltern haben, die bei NERV arbeiten… Aber viel Grund zur Freude ist da nicht, zumal ich auch noch gehört habe, dass die ganzen Leute aus unserem Jahrgang in diesem Fall auf die B- und C-Klassen aufgeteilt werden sollen…"<br>„Ach… ja…?" Das durchbrach dann endlich irgendwo die Oberfläche, jedoch nicht aus den Gründen, die Kensuke dafür vermutet hätte – Für Shinji passte dieser Kommentar über den Sonderstatus ihrer eigenen Klasse recht gut zu Nagatos Überlegungen, und errinnerte ihn wieder an diesen viele, vielen Dinge, die sich über seinem Kopf abspielten, ohne das er sie verstehen konnte… Aber er bemerkte ihre Zeichen, er sah die Unstimmigkeiten, und wenn er sie mal nicht sah, dann bekam er sie von irgendwelchen prophetischen Träumen ins Gesicht gerieben.  
>Warum nur…?<br>Warum konnte er es nicht einfach alles übersehen, warum-  
>„Dieses Mädchen… Yamaki heißt sie, glaub ich. War sie hier oben?"<br>Ein stilles, verzögertes Nicken.  
>„Habt ihr geredet?"<br>„Jah…"  
>„Darf man fragen, worüber…? Hast du etwa ein neues Mitglied in deinem Fanclub von Verehrerinnen?"<br>Autsch. Wenn er bei dem Wort 'Verehrerin' nicht anfing, panisch vor sich hinzustottern, musste es das Third Child ja hart erwischt haben – Kensuke hatte so etwas wie eine Antwort gar nicht erst erwartet, sondern bloß überlegt, was er als nächstes am besten sagen sollte, als er die Stimme seines Mitschülers schließlich doch hörte, nur knapp über der Grenze des Hörbaren, leicht mit einem simplem Echo verwechselbar: „Schrödingers Katze… denke ich…"  
>„Aha. Und? Lebt sie jetzt odser ist sie tot?"<br>„Ich… ich weiß nicht es ist nicht so als ob… als ob ich von so etwas verstehern würde…"  
>„Schon okay." scherzte Kensuke. „Wir hoffen natürlich alle, dass die Mieze lebt."<br>Es war nicht viel, aber etwas.  
>Lange hielt es nicht an und es kam spätestens dann zum Stocken und Erliegen, als der junge EVA-Pilot sich selber darüber bewusst wurde, was er da tat, aber da war ein lächeln, wenn nicht ein halbunterdrücktes Lachen, wenn auch nur als instinktinkartige Reaktion auf den Witz.<br>Es hatte so etwas an sich, wie von diesem Gefühl, das man hatte, wenn man nach einer langen, fiebrigen Krankheit zum ersten Mal seid langem das warme Bett verließ, ausgelaugt, noch nicht ganz bei Kräften, empfindlich gegen die kühle Luft der Außenwelt, aber doch auf dem Weg der Besserung.  
>Und was machte man, wenn man einen Fisch erst mal am Haken hatte? Die Leine einholen.<br>Es folgte also eine simple Geste der Unterstützung, eine freundschaftlich auf die Hand gelegte Schulter und ein Lächeln – es war wohl effektiver, als es nach allen Regeln der Vernbunft hätte sein dürfen. Am Ende war der Mensch wohl doch nur ein simpel gestricktes Wesen, dessen Körper nach bestimmten Stimuli bestimmte Substanzen auschüttete, ganz entkopelt von den Systemen, die für das Verarbeiten großer abstrakter Probleme verantwortlich waren.  
>„So, komm jetzt. Der Unterricht fängt gleich ohne uns an, wenn wir hier noch länger rumtrödeln. Touji hat sich zwar bereiterklärt uns im Zweifelsfall ein Alibi zu geben, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob die Klassensprecherin ihm auch glaubt." Meinte Kensuke, sich dann letzlich wieder aufrichtend – das Third Child zögerte noch, es ihm gleich zu tun.<br>„Das… das müsst ihr nicht machen, ihr… ihr bringt euch noch in Schwierigkeiten und so…"  
>„Na, aber hallo, dafür sind Kumpels doch da!" versicherte der sommersprossige Junge. „Viel mehr Ärger als nach der Sache mit dem EVA-Kampf können wir wegen dir sowieso nicht mehr kriegen… also dann, gehen wir?"<br>Shinji antwortete nicht, stellte sich aber nachkurzem Festhalten am Geländer wieder gerade hin, auf diese Weise seine Absicht kundgebend, mitzugehen.  
>„Und nur damit du's weißt, wenn du nacher doch reden willst, bin ich ganz Ohr, ja? Oder geh von mir aus auch zu Touji oder Nagato wenn dir das lieber sind da, ja? Und wenn es doch wirklich wegen Shikinami ist, mach dir keine Sorgen – Hunde die bellen beißen nicht und Leute die leicht in die Luft gehen, sind selten von der übelst Nachtragenden Sorta. Die wird sich bald abreagiert haben."<p>

Zurück im Klassenzimmer wurden die zwei Jungen direkt von Touji begrüßt, der ihnen von Nagatos Tisch her zuwinkte – der Besitzer des Tisches saß noch an einem kleinen Geduldspielchen herumdrehend auf seinem Stuhl, und hatte ihre Ankunft ebenfalls als positiv zu bewertenden Ereignis zur Kenntnis genommen, auch wenn seine Körpersprache etwas subtiler war als Toujis.  
>Die Zwei waren, wie Shinji recht schnell mitbekam, damit beschäftigt, sich über diese kommende Berufsorientierungsveranstal tung zu unterhalten,<br>(unwissend, dass sie alle schon sehr bald-) wobei sich das Third Child an jenes ähnliche Gespräch mit Misato erinnert fühlte… (…und schon ohne sein jetziges Wissen (wahr haben zu wollen) hatte es ihn nur an die Ungewissheit und Ziellosigkeit seiner Existenz erinnert.) und das Gespräch daher nicht ganz so aufmerksam verfolgte, wie er es seinen Freunden schuldig gewesen wäre.  
>(Ein Paar Bänke weiter saß Rei, ihr tisch immernoch leer. Oder wäre es korrekter zu sagen, wieder leer? Wenn sie zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt etwas zu Mittag gegessen hatte, dann musste sie es gemacht haben, während er auf dem Dach gewesen war.)<br>„…Nicht war, Shinji?"  
>„Hm?"<br>„Ich sagte, das wird vielleicht mal eine nette Gelegenheit, euch alle mal unseren Ellis vorzustellen." Wiederholte Kensuke. „Toujis alter Herr kennt mich schon, weil wir schon seid der Grundschule miteinander abhängen, aber ansosten hat es sich nicht wirklich einrichten lassen…"  
>„Die sind halt alle immer mit der Arbeit beschäftigt, da kann man nix machen. Die Brötchen fallen schließlich nicht vom Himmel…" setzte Touji hinzu. „Und wenn du ehrlich bist, findest du's doch immer sehr erfreulich, fast dauernd strumfreie Bude zu haben, nicht wahr, Kensuke."<br>„Das stimmt schon. Aber kaum erwähnt man das Wort „Schule", da ist schon ruck-zuck ein freies Fleckchen im Terminkalender gefunden."  
>„Das ist ja auch etwas anderes." Warf Nagato ein. „Es geht schließlich um eure Zukunft…"<br>„Ich für meinen Teil würde schon allein dafür kommen um zu sehen, in was für einem göttlichen Outfit Misato-san diesesmal aufkreuzt." Kommentierte der hochgewachsene Junge im Jogginganzug, sich seinem Grinsen nach zu urteilen hauptsächlich auf den Ausschnitt des besagten Outfits freuend.  
>Nagato schüttelte sein kleines Geduldspiel nachdem er all die kleinen Metallkügelchen durch geschicktes Herumkippeln des sie enthaltenen Plastikwürfels in die dafür vorgesehenen Mulden manövriert hatte, noch einmal durch, um von neuem zu beginnen.<br>„Habt ihr euch denn wegen der Berufsberatung selbst schon gedanken gemacht?"  
>„Ich geh da eigentlich nur hin, weil's 'ne Pflichtveranstaltung ist." Antwortete Kensuke. „Ich weiß auch so schon, was ich später mal werden will."<br>„Und was…?" fragte Shinji, um sich auch irgendwie zu beteiligen – Sonst hatte er dem Gespräch nichts beizusteuern, keine Familie, die er irgendwem vorstellen könnte, keine wirklichen Zukunftstraum.  
>„Ich will natürlich zum Militär! Wenn es schon mit der biomechanischen Kampfmaschine nicht klapt, ist so ein Düsenjet doch das nächstbeste!" verkündete er, an dieser Stelle seine beste Maschinengewehr-Imitation zum Besten gebend: „Dakkadakkadakkadakka!"<br>Das hätten sie sich alle eigentlich denken können – Typisch Kensuke, der Kopf in den Wolken!  
>„Aber mein alter Herr meint, ich sollte mir so einen langweiligen „richtigen" Beruf suchen und studieren gehen."<br>„Er will, dass du ein sicheres, finanziell gesichertes Leben hast und nicht in irgendeinem Krieg stirbst." kommentierte Nagato das ganze, Kensukes Vater verständlicherweise Recht gebend. „Man kann doch nicht nur solche Sachen wie Jura oder Betriebswirtschaft studieren. Wie wäre es denn mit Informatik? Du bist doch gut mit Computern, nicht?"  
>„Wozu soll man alt und grau werden, wenn man am Ende nichts erlebt hat. Du klingst fast schon wie die Klassensprecherin!"<br>„Die denkt übrigens gerade daran, später Mal Lehrerin oder Kindergärtnerin zu werden, wie ich gehört habe…" erwähnte Touji. „Mir tun die Kindergartenkinder jetzt schon leid."  
>„Ich weiß nicht…." erwiderte Nagato. „Ich könnte mir Horaki-san eigentlich ganz gut in einem solchen Beruf vorstellen…"<br>„Ja, sie würde wohl gut zu den Lehrern auf einem Haufen passen… deshalb finden wir die Schule auch alle so „genial"…" entgegnete Touji, nicht ganz ohne Sarkasmus. „Was ist denn mit dir, Nagato?"  
>Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit dem Kopfverband war mit seiner eigenen Antwort merklich zögerlicher, sich zuerst noch die Zeit nehmend, in seinem Geduldspielchen Kügelchen Nummer Drei an den vorgesehenen Platz zu bugsieren, als wolle er damit irgendwie Zeit schinden, auch, wenn er aufgab, als seine Versuche statt dessen Kugeln Eins und Zwei wieder frei durch das kleine Labhyrinth in dem Plastikwürfel kullern ließen. „…Meinem Vater würde es natürlich am meisten gefallen, wenn ich nach seinem Vorbild Computer-Techniker werden würde, aber…"<br>„Aber du hast was anderes im Sinn?" erkundigte sich Touji.  
>„Nicht… nicht wirklich…" antwortete Nagato, etwas unsicher wirkend, aber, und das entging weder Touji noch Kensuke, nicht wirklich weil er keine Antwort hatte, sondern mehr, als hätte er eine, aber auch irgendeinen Grund, sie nicht herausrücken zu wollen.<br>„Komm schon, raus mit der Sprache!"  
>„Ja, genau!" stimmte Kensuke mit ein.<br>„Los, sag doch auch was, Shinji!"  
>Er hatte fast schon befürchtet, das Touji so etwas sagen würde – Und er meinte es ja gut, unter anderen Umständen würde er Nagato vermutlich selbst dazu ermutigen, mit seinen Gedanken herauszurücken, selbst gut wissend, wie es war, wenn einem etwas, was sich schon aus seiner eigenen Natür heraus nach außen drängte, aus der Zunge kleben blieb, weil man daran zweifelte, ob es überhaupt irgenjemand auf diesem Planeten hören wollte oder sollte, doch die Wahrheit war, dass es jetzt im Moment das letzte war, was er hören wollte – Kensukes Träumerreien gingen noch, die ließen sich noch in Form sich ungewiss zusammenballender Rauchschwaden hinwegwischen, aber dann kam Nagatos Vorschlag, und plötzlich war da ein kristallklares, farbenfrohes Bild einer strahlenden Zukunft – Kensuke als Informatiker, dass konnte er sich schon viel, viel besser vorstellen. Ebenso die Klassensprecherin als Lehrerin, umgeben von lächelnden kleinen Kindern welche jetzt wohlniemals geboren werden würden – Und so wie er Nagato kannte, würde sein Traum auch etwas sehr vernünftiges und realistisches sein, und die vernünftigen, realistischen Sachen standen einem Bürger einer modernen Industrienation mit Zensuren wie seinen allesamt offen, sodass das Bild leuchtend und strahlend vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchen würde – bereit, um von den Flammen des Third Impact verschlungen zu werden.<br>Eine Einöde, blutrot, mit riesiden, EVA-förmigen Monolithen und einer gigantischen Frauenleiche im Hintergrund-  
>Er wusste nicht zu antworten, und Touji pressierte auch nicht darauf, es war ja eigentlich Nagato, aus dem er etwas herausquetschen wollte.<br>Shinji hatte gedacht, bei seinen Freuden Trost zu finden, und wenn auch nur von der allersimpelsten Sorte, schlichte Ablenkung, Anreize um an etwas anderes zu denken, doch stattdessen trieben ihre unbekümmerten Worte von einer Zukunft, die niemals kommen würde, die Dornen nur noch tiefer ins Fleisch; Das aus Kensuke niemals ein dekorierter Offizier werden würde, wäre sonst ziemlich klar gewesen, aber das war ja nicht der Punkt, er würde auch kein Informatiker werden, und die Klassensprecherin auch keine Lehrerin oder Kindergärtnerin – Diese Möglichkeit hatte er ihnen höchst persönlich genommen, durch sein eigenes Versagen… Was Kensuke gesagt hatte, stimmte, sie waren für ihn da, taten ihren Teil, so weit sie es taten, aber er hatte seinen nicht getan, würde seinen nicht tun, und das bedeutete dieselbe Einsamkeit, wie der umgekehrte Fakt.  
>Touji und Kensuke machten abwechselnd zunehmend absurdere Versuche, Nagatos „geheimen Traumjob" zu erraten, welche dieser zunehmend verlegend abstritt, als diese begannen, als Erklärung dafür, warum der ältere Mitsurugi dagegen sein könnte, Tütüs zu beinhalten, bis die beiden schließlich doch Gnade mit ihm hatten und es ließen… Shinji hätte genau so gut meilenweit davon entfernt sein können, und gleichzeitig hätte er nicht weit genug weg sein müssen von diesem Spiegel seiner Schuld…<br>Doch dieses Glück bekam er nicht, verdiente er nicht, und letzlich drehten sich die drei zu ihm hin, immernoch unwissend lächelnd (wie angriffsbereite Walküren kurz davor, aus den Wolken hierniederzufahren) mit der Frage auf ihn losgehend – Er glaubte, das es Touji war, der sie zuerst stellte: „Aber mal so Spaß beiseite, was hast du eigentlich für Pläne, Shinji?"  
>„Ja." Stimmte dann auch Kensuke mit ein. „Zugegenermaßen hast du uns in Punkto Traumjob schon alle übertrumpft, bevor du überhaupt mit der Schule fertig bist oder so, aber es wäre schon cool zu wissen, welche Bahnen unser gefeiertes Third Child wohl einschlagen wird, nachdem die Rettung der Erde erst mal abgehakt ist – auch, wenn ich mir gut vorstellen könnte, das einem danach alles andere erst mal brotlangweilig vorkommt." Kensuke lachte nur, obgleich Nagato das ganze etwas weniger erheiternd fand und stattdessen in einem etwas tadenden Tonfall sprach. „Aber es ist auch alles sehr, sehr gefächlich, Kensuke… Wenn das hier alles einmal vorbei ist, werden wir vermutlich sehr froh sein, wieder unsere Ruhe zu haben… Es wäre ein großes Glück."<br>Touji stimmte Nagato ja größtenteils zu, hatte es aber schon lange aufgegeben, Kensuke da etwas anderes erzählen zu wollen – „Ruhe nützt nichts, wenn man sie nicht genießen kann." Beendete er diesen Abschnitt der Diskussion dann also möglichst diplomatisch. „Gut möglich, das Shinji nach der ganzen Geschichte überhaupt nicht mehr zu arbeiten braucht… Wie wärs?" fragte er scherzhaft, das Third Child nun direkt ansprechend. „Du könntest die Filmrechte für deine Biografie oder so an irgendwelche Hollywoodfritzen verkaufen und dich mit dem Erlös und der Kohle von Nerv auf ne tropische Insel absetzten! Vergiss nur nicht, uns hin und wieder mal einzuladen, damit wir dir dabei Gesellschaft leisten können!"  
>Bilder.<br>Von einer Zukunft die niemals sein würde und einer trügerisch strahlenden Gegenwart.  
>„Ich…"<br>Schon das dieses Gespräch wirklich stadtfand (zum wievielten Mal?) schien kaum noch glaubhaft, es war alles so weit weg, weit weg von der Welt, deren Falsschheit er zu durschauen vermocht hatte.  
>(Zum wievielten Mal, und wie lange war er her, seit er sich dieser Ironie zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden war…?)<br>„Ich…"  
>Er brachte es nicht fertig, ihnen weiter in die Augen zu blicken – gut möglich, dass das von ihrer Perspektive aus so aussah, als würde er sich einbfach nur genieren.<br>„Ich… ich schätze ich… ich weiß das… noch nicht so wirklich…"  
>So etwas Ähnliches hätte er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wohl auch schon gestern gesagt, vor dieser Offenbarung, es stimmte ja, er hatte keine Ahnung – Er war wohl auch die Sorte von Mensch von dem man erwarten würde, das er keine Ahnung hatte, sodass es wohl kaum verwunderlich war, dass seine Freunde diese Antwort auch in keinster Weise verdächtig fanden und nich in irgendeiner Form nachbohrten „Mach dir nichts draus…" hatte Touji darauf nur locker gemeint. „Ich hab ehrlichgesagt auch noch keine wirkliche Ahnung, dafür gibt es diese blöde Orientierungsveranstaltung ja überhaupt. Es heißt zwar immer, man soll schon so früh wie möglich anfangen, über seinbe Zukunft nachzugrübeln, aber wir sind sowieso bloß Halbstarke, und wenn wir erst mal alt und grau sind, nützt uns das ganze Geld das wir mit unseren Jobs verdienen auch nichts mehr…<br>Die Zukunft steht noch lange nicht fest, nicht war, Shinji?"  
>Noch gestern hätte das wohl gereicht, um seine Laune zu heben und ihn den Himmeln dafür danken lassen, dass er jemand wie Touji als seinen besten Freund hatte – Heute aber vermochten sie es kaum, einen Unterschied zu machen.<br>Nichts, was irgendeiner von den dreien hätte sagen oder wissen können, wäre noch in der Lage gewesen, die Situation ernsthaft zu ändern, zum guten genausowenig wie zum Schlechten – der Abgrund, der Unterschied zwischen ihrem Wissen und ihren Perspektiven war einfach nicht zu überwinden.

-  
>(1) Auch bei „Understanding" konnte ich mich nicht wirklich zwischen der Original- und der Sound-Asleep-Version unterscheiden und habe es einfach mal zusammengebatscht.<br>(2) Die „drei Schicksalsgöttinen am Fuße dieses Weltenbaumes" sind hingegen eine Anspielung auf die Schicksalsgöttinen der germanischen Mythologie, aber Yui meint jemand anderes, von der es drei Stück gibt… Die „Antwort des Mathematikers" ist, wenn man auf A oder B „Ja" antwortet, oder etwas anderes, das nicht verrät, welche von den beiden Optionen man eigentlich meint…  
>(3) Auch die „Ruinen von Arka" sind aus dem Proposal, die meisten von Yuis alternativen Szenarien von verschiedenen Spinoffs, alternativen Plänen für Rebuild (Ja, darüber, was sie aus Mari machen sollen, heben die sich laaange den Kopf zerbrochen, mit vielen verschiedenen Vorschlägen) und so weiter inspiriert – 50% für die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das es zwischen Shinji und Asuka funkt mag zunächst zu niedrig aussehen, aber wenn man's recht bedenkt, waren ja zb. Rebuild!Shinji (zumindest bis jetzt), GakuenDatenroku!Shinji und Manga!Shinji nicht sehr interessiert. An dieser Stelle will ich aber sagen, das hier ansonstenkeine weiteren Elemente aus dem Manga vorkommen werden, auch weil meine zugegeben subjektive, persönliche Meinung ist, das der Manga ziemlicher Schrott ist… nur eine Neuerung des Mangas, der ich einfach nicht wiederstehen konnte, kann ich euch schon einmal versprechen: Kaworus Kettensäge. *muahahaha* An dieser Stelle sollte ich euch auch den Hinweis geben, das Yui (die Muttie) laut der „Classified Information" die Tochter eines einflussreichen SEELE-Mitglieds ist, und tja, ich hab noch kein Beispiel dafür gesehen, das jemand damit fanficmäßig was gemacht hätte…<br>(4) Weiter geht es in Kapitel 26: [Understanding]


	43. 26: Wartung von Herz und Seele

26: [Understanding]

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
>Conciuosly, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works.<br>Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shamefull for us to entertain, we reject it.  
>We erase it from our memory.<br>But the imprint is always there."

The pain that grips you,  
>The fear that binds you,<br>Releases life in me  
>In our mutual,<br>Shame we hide our eyes  
>To blind them from the truth<br>That finds a way from who we are  
>Please don't be afraid<br>When the darkness fades away,  
>The dawn will break the silence<br>Screaming in our hearts  
>My love for you still grows<br>This I do for you  
>Before I go to fight the truth<br>My final time

"We're supposed to try to be real  
>And we feel alone when we're not together.<br>And that is real."

Can't wash it all away, can't wish it all away  
>Can't cry it all away, can't scratch it all away<p>

Lying beside you  
>Listening to you breathe,<br>The life that flows inside of you  
>Burns inside of me<br>Hold and speak to me  
>Of love without a sound<br>Tell me you will live through this  
>And I will die for you<br>(I'll die for you)  
>Cast me not away,<br>Say you'll be with me  
>For I know<br>I cannot  
>Bear it all alone<p>

"You're not alone, honey. Never."  
>"Never."<p>

Can't fight it all away, can't hope it all away  
>Can't scream it all away, it just won't fade away<p>

Can't wash it all away, can't wish it all away  
>Can't cry it all away, can't scratch it all away<p>

(I tried so hard!)  
>(And I have cried)<p>

(„I have tried super hard  
>Tried to be without you for so many years<br>So many words I have saved for someone, for sometime  
>And I love you, I love you<br>And I want you to stay")

Can't fight it all away, can't hope it all away  
>Can't scream it all away, ohh, it all away!<p>

"…but the imprint is always there, nothing is ever really forgotten."  
>"Please don't hate me."<br>"Because I'm dying, too."  
>"Because I'm dying, too."<p>

Evanescence, 'Understanding'

Auch nach der Mittagspause war Shinji's Aufmerksamkeit ganz sicher nicht beim Unterricht, aber diesesmal war es keine stumpfe Fähigkeit, sich auf irgendetwas zu fokussieren, die klaren Gedanken waren da, sie kreisten nur um etwas anderes und die einst erdrückende Müdigkeit spürte er nur noch in Form eines kalten Kranzes am Rande seines Bewusstseins – Er hatte wohl das Stadium erreicht, in dsem man so Müde war, dass es einem paradoxerweise schwer fiel, wieder schlafen zu können – in den Nächten nach seinen ersten Kämpfen und dem kleinen „Ausflug" in die Umgebung von Tokyo-3 hatte er sich mit solchen und ähnlichen Phänomenen nur zu genüge vertraut gemacht.  
>Früher hatte er von solchen Dingen nichts gewusst, hätte die Hälfte wenn er irgendwo davon gehört hätte, als Urban Legend oder Filmklischee abgetan, aber jetzt kannte er das, jetzt wusste er solche Dinge, Tokyo-3 hatte ihn verändert – Es hatte wohl schon damals angefangen, diese… diese Distanz zwischen ihm und alles normalen, zwischen ihm und der großen Mehrheit der Kinder in diesem Zimmer. Er war an einen seltsamen Ort gekommen, dort waren seltsame Dinge mit ihm passiert und am Ende war er selbst so etwas geworden, so ein Wesen, so ein Fremder… Tokyo-3 hatte ihn durch seine dunklen Ritzen, Ecken und Kanten und nicht alles von ihm wieder ausgespuckt – Es war nicht fair.<br>Er würde die Distanz auch so noch spüren, es sprach also nichts dagegen, dass er das driften der Reste seines Verstandes geringfüging umlenkte, um sich so selbst weiszumachen, dass es noch aus seinemn eigenen Willen heraus geschah.  
>Den Ärger, de er mit dem Lehrer haben würde? Der Test, den er über diesen Dreck schreiben müssen würde? Bedeutungslos! Wer konnte sagen, wie oft er diesen Test schon geschrieben hatte, wie oft er ihn noch schreiben würde…<br>Was brachte es ihm, hier ordentlich brav zuzuhören? Seine Zukunft war Verderbnis, egal, ob er den nächsten Mathetest mit einer glänzenden Bestnote bestand oder königlich hindurchrasselte.  
>Stattdessen hatte er also das Geometrieprogrämmchen, dessen Ausführung der Schullaptop vor seinen Augen eigentlich dienen sollte, erst minimiert, dann nach einigem herumhadern weggeklickt und mehr so aus einem spontanen Impuls heraus den Browser geöffnet und das Suchfeld angeklickt – wenn man ihn erwischte gab das höllischen Ärger, aber im Moment war das das letzte, woran er jetzt dachte.<br>Er hielt seinen Blick auf der Tastatur, nicht auf dem Bildschirm, als ob ihn so auch niemand sonst sehen könnte – und dann waren die Ergebnisse da – Er probierte zunächst einmal den Wikipediaartikel, der sollte ihm trotz all der angeblichen Unzuverlässigkeit des Mediums doch wenigstens einen groben Überblick geben dürfen – wonach er gesucht hatte?  
>So etwas, das Yui gesagt hatte, was trotz seiner Positionierung zwischen so vielen schrecklichen Dingen, die er am liebsten einfach vergessen wollte, dennoch hängen geblieben war, zwischen all dem anderen komplizierten Wisch… „Qumran-Rollen." Beim ersten Versuch musste das gute alte Google ihn erst mal bezüglich seiner Rechtschreibung korrigieren.<br>Was in aller Welt sollte das wieder sein?  
>Nun, laut Wilkipedia irgendein uralter, apokrypher Text über westliche Religion, angeblich sehr interessant weil relativ zeitgenössisch zu deren Ursprung, bla bla, historische Daten, und was das für die Archeologen doch für ein Puzzle zusammenbasteln mussten und wie viel doch noch verschollen sei… Archeologie, klar. Einfach nur gewöhnlicher, alter Schriftrollenkram, nichts, das irgendwas mit Zeitschleifen und biomechanischen Kriegsmaschinen zu tun hatte.<br>Ob er Yui wohl falsch verstanden hatte?  
>Vielleicht würde sich Asuka ja eher einen Reim darauf machen können, da sie da auch den kulturellen Hintergrund checkte, aber ihm sagten all diese erwähnten Textstellen rein gar nichts – Shinjis Wissen über das Christentum beschränkte sich ehrlich gesagt darauf, dass die solche Kreuzchen als Symbol hatten und im Winter einer Feiertag hatten, der an seinem Ursprungsort nicht ganz die romantische Konnotation hatte, die er in Japan besaß, statt dessen hatten die das Fest der Liebe wohl irgendwo im Februar, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, und letzteres wusste er auch nur, weil er das einmal gegoogelt hatte, aus einem halb formulierten Plan heraus, Asuka mit etwas selbstgemachter Herzchenschokolade zu überraschen, die er am Ende sowieso Misato überlassen oder deprimiert in die Mülltonne getreten hätte, nachdem sie unangetastet schlecht geworden war.<br>Als ob er sich je getraut hätte, ihr das Zeug auszuhändigen – Da war es ja fast schon wieder beruhigend, dass der nächste Februar wohl niemals kommen würde.  
>Jedenfalls hatte Shinji keine Ahnung, was da überhaupt stand, er hatte ja schon mit den heimnischen Göttern und Dämonen nie wirklich etwas anfangen können, zum Ende hin überflog er den Text nur noch und hätte ihn auch weggeklickt und das ganze als Wahnsinn abgetan, wenn da nich etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hätte, in der Inhaltsangabe der einzelnen Rollen, unter einem Punkt, der den imposanten Namen „Kriegsrolle" trug. Erzählungen über die Endzeit und dem letzten Kampf zwischen den Kindern der Finsternis und den Kindern des Lichts.<br>Kindern des Lichts.  
>Er blinzelte, und die Worte waren immernoch da.<br>Für jeden anderen wäre es nur ein weiteres Stück konfuses Weltuntergangsgelaber gewesen, ununterscheidbar vom Rest des ganzen Wirsings, er aber härte Dr. Akagis Stimme in seinem Schädel wiederhallen:  
>„Wir wissen nur, dass die Engel aus einer Materie bestehen, die sowohl Partikel- als auch Wellencharakteristika aufweißt. Wie erstarrtes Licht."<br>Erstarrtes Licht.  
>Wenn die Engel die Kinder des Lichts waren, war er dann einer der Dämonen?<br>Nein. Nein, nein, nein, „Kinder des Lichts" könnte doch alles Mögliche heißen.  
>Das war doch Quatsch, reiner Zufall, es gab keine dämliche Weltuntergangsprophezeighung , die nicht so klang, und bisjetzt hatte noch kein phrophezeites Datum die Meteoriten vom Himmel gerufen, nicht 2012 (Das er im Jahre 2015 noch vor einem Computerschirm saß, war wohl der beste Beweiß), nicht bei dieser Sonnenfinsternis, überhaupt nicht – Es war schon lächerlich, wie sie sich verschätzt hatten, als sie damals, so hatte es ihm schon der eine oder andere Lehrer versichert, fast schon enttäuscht waren, das der Himmel ihnen nicht pünklich in der letzten Sekunde des Jahres 1999 auf die Köpfe gefallen war, nur, um doof zu glotzen, als die Hölle dann neun Monate später völlig ohne Vorankündigung über sie hineinbrach.<br>Freunde der schwärzesten Sorte des Humors würden sagen, „Seid vorsichtig mit unseren Wünschen…"  
>Er googelte auch nach dieser „Kriegsrolle", nur, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass das doch alles totaler Mumpitz zu sein hatte.<br>Statt weiteren Informationen traf er auf eine Menge esoterischen Schrott, Verschwörungsseiten wohin man auch schaute, von der Sorte Mensch geschrieben, die ernsthaft an der Existenz von Bielefeld zweifelten und populäre Pop-Musikvideos nach zeichen des Teufels abgrasten. Scheinbar gab es zu diesen Schriftrollen auch mal so einer Bruderschaft, die es sich in den Kopf gesatzt hatte, die Prophezeihungen zu der selbsterfüllenden Sorte zu machen, und auch wenn diese allen vernünftigen Quellen nach schon fast so lange aufgelöst war, wie es das alte Pergament überhaupt gab, vermuteten allerlei Internet-Pfiffikusse, dass die Herren noch in Manier der Freimaurer und Illuminati bis zum heutigen Tage noch verbrüdert waren und alle, die es besser wussten, nach jahrhundertelangen Instrigen und Plänen fest unter Kontrolle hatten, ja, dass die Freimaurer und Illuminati selbst nur Codenamen der Rollen-Verschwörung gewesen waren. Kensuke hätte mit dem ganzen Kram hier sicher seinen Spaß gehabt. Die Seiten hatten nur wages Gefasel und jahrhunderte alte „komische Zufälle" vorzuweisen und entschuldigten sich damit, das alle, die dem heißen Brei bedeutend Nahe kamen, auf mysteriöse Art und Weise von der Oberfläche des Planeten verschwanden – bei vielen der Seiten war et tatsächlich etwas länger her, dass sie überhaupt geupdated worden waren (Wieso hatte er das überhaupt nachgeguckt? Musste er jetzt befürchten, endgültig plemplem zu sein?)  
>Okay, okay, jetzt konnte er sicher sagen, dass das alles nur kompletter Quark sein konnte.<br>Er sollte das alles wegklicken und lieber dem Unterricht zuhören, bevor man ihm zusätzlich zu dem Synchrotest heute Abend auch noch Nachsitzen aufbrummte und ihm seine durch das drakonische Schulsystem Japans ohnehin nur knapp bemesse Freizeit komplett zunichte machte.  
>(Lächerlich, dass er sich noch um so was sorgte, wenn er nicht aufpasste, wo seine Gedanken hinflossen – Vielleicht hatten Asuka und Dr. Akagi ja recht und er war durch und durch eine instinktiv gehorsame Fußmatte. Nachsitzen! Mathematikunterricht! Aber es stimmte schon. Er wusste vom bevorstehenden Weltuntergang, aber er wusste nicht die Details, er konnte ihn nicht spüren, nicht sehen. War es das, was Yui gemeint hatte, damit, dass es besser sei wenn er nicht zuviel wüsste? Oder war das nur eine faule Ausrede? Vielleicht war es einfach nur eine gültigeAusrede, und das würden Asuka und Misato wohl am Schlimmsten finden)<br>Nur, dann erblickte er diesen kurzen Satz, und wurde von der vollen Bedeutung dieser kleinen internetweisheit getroffen, nach der man das, was man einmal gesehen hatte, leider nicht mehr ent-sehen konnte.  
>Der Kontext blieb nicht einmal in seinem Hirn hängen, nur dieser halbe Fetzten des Satzes, der Relevanz hatte.<br>„…und darum wird vermutet, das auch der Geschäftsmann Hajime Ikari in die Vertuschung verwickelt-"  
>„-…Geschäftsmann Hajime Ikari verwickelt…-"<br>„…Hajime Ikari…"  
>„…Ikari…"<br>Es war Schwachsinn, musste, konnte nur Schwachsinn sein, es war ununterscheidbar von jeder anderen irren Theorie… andererseits hatte er bei seinem eigenen kleinen Ausbüchsungsversuch auch Bekanntschaft mit dem Haufen Sicherheitspersonal, die es NERV sehr einfach machen würde, sicherzustellen, das es so blieb… Here come the men in black? Das war doch lächerlich…  
>Die Liste der potentiellen Verschwörer bestand erstmal auf einer langen Kollone westlicher Namen, ein paar Chinesen waren auch dabei aber dem Rest der Welt hatten der Autor dieser letzten seite, ein Amerikaner, bei seinen Nachforschungen wohl außen vor gelassen, die ganze Liste erwähnte mehr Lichtensteiner als Japaner, aber ausgerechnet dieser Name musste darunter sein.<br>Shinji schluckte, und dass nicht nur, weil es generell gruselig war, über sich selbst sachen im Internet zu finden, die man dort nicht hingestellt hatte.  
>Der Name musste doch Zufall sein, er konnte doch unmöglich der einzige in diesem Land sein, dessen Familie mit diesem Namen herumlief… Der Name war blau unterlegt.<br>Aha, ein Link.  
>Shinji klickte drauf und glotzte.<br>Nicht, weil sich seine Ängste in irgendeiner Form bestätigt hatten, nein, ganz im Gegenteil, dieser Mann sah ihm selbst und seinem Vater nicht im geringsten Maße ähnlich, kein kleinstes bisschen – Der Mann auf dem Bild hatte ein eher längliches Schlangenhaftes Gesicht, war eingepackt in verziert-dunkle, traditionelle Kleidung und hatte eines dieser länglichen Schnurbärtchen im chinesisch Stil, eine Glatze und viel zu helle Haut, um irgendwie mit seinem Vater verwand zu sein – Anscheinend war der Herr auch mittlerweile verstorben, und viel zu alt, um der Bruder des NERV-Commanders zu sein laut Geburtsdatum aber nicht alt genug, um einen Sohn in dessen Alter zu haben – Seine Frau lebte aber noch, die war auf dem Bild ebenfalls drauf, eine ähnlich streng wirkende, europäischstämmige Frau mit seltsam vertrauten grünen Augen, dem Artikel nach zu urteilen Berenice Ikari.  
>Wenn er weiter runter scrollte, war da auch ein altes Schwarzweißbildchen auf dem die zwei etwas jünger waren, Berenice Ikari – oder zum Zeitpunkt dieser Fotografie vielmehr Berenice Lorenz, scheinbar auch aus einer stinkendreichen Familie, die ebenfalls schon seid Generationen in der Verschwörung steckte – war in jüngeren Jahren eine Blondine deren kurzer Haarschnitt gut zu ihrem schwarzen Cocktail-Kleidchen passte… Und doch waren es die kurzen Haare und das schwarz-weiß, die die unmögliche Wahrheit hervorhoben, gerade auf dem Bild, auf dem die zwei etwas jünger dargestellt waren…<br>Obgleich sie zu ihm und seinem Vater keinerlei Ähnlichkeit hatten, ja, wohl kaum unterschiedlicher hätten aussehen können, sprang ihm die Vertrautheit doch augenblicklich ins Auge.  
>Aber… wie sollte das den Sinn machen? Wie konnte das denn jetzt sein?<br>Ayanami.  
>Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, wenn da nicht ausdrücklich stehen würde, dass diese zwei viel zu alt waren, um irgendein Kind in Ayanamis Alter zu haben (Wohl eher ein Enkelkind) dann würde er meinen, er sähe da ihre lang verschollenen, geheimnisvollen, niemals erwähnten leiblichen Eltern.<br>Diesesmal war es Yuis stimme.  
>(„Und der Mädchenname? Es gibt keinen Mädchennamen!")<br>Und Misatos.  
>(„Sind die Ayanamis irgendwie entfernte Verwandte von euch oder vielleicht Freunde der Familie?")<br>…sie konnten unmöglich ein Kind in Ayanamis Alter haben… ein Kind… Kinder… Hier stand, dass sie zwei Töchter hatten, von denen die Ältere eine berühmte Wissenschaftlerin gewesen sein sollte, die große Leistungen auf dem Gebiet der-  
>Er scollte keinen Zentimeter weiter runter.<br>Die zerteilte Frauenleiche. Die klatschende person aus EVA 01… Überhaupt EVA 01 und dieses unerklärliche Gefühl von Vertrautheit – nein, nicht die, nicht aus den Visionen – Die hatten es nur noch schwerer gemacht, es zu erkennen, dass da noch etwas anderes dabei war, ein anderes, echteres und zugleich verwischteres Gefühl der Vetrautheit, eine vage ahnung, dass er sich selbst nicht zu nahe an das Herz des NERV-Hauptquartiers heranlassen durfte, wenn ihm nicht der Sinn danach stand, ein sehr, sehr hässliches Geheimnis aufzuwecken, das er selbst weggeschlossen hatte, in die tiefen seiner damals noch flexiblen, jungen Seele, um in irgendeiner Form weiter funktionieren zu können, oh, sein Verstand war doch mittlerweile soviel Gerüst und Klebeband und so wenig, dass noch gescheit zusammenhielt-  
>Was… was machte er da eigentlich?<br>Das war doch alles verrückt…  
>Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, dem Matheunterricht noch wenigstens ein Bisschen zu folgen aber das, was sein Lehrer jetzt an die Tafel kritzelte war ohne das, was er schon lange weggewischt hatte hoffnubgslos kryptisch, und auch so hätte diese wühlende Unruhe in den tieferen Schichten seines seins wohl kaum zugelassen, dass er sich auf irgendetwas effizient konzentrierte.<p>

-

Diesen Schultag hätte er sich eigentlich komplett sparen können – die einzigen Informationen, die an diesem Tag in seinem Schädel hängen geblieben waren, waren die, die er nicht mehr haben wollte – danach war er nicht mehr fähig gewesen, noch irgendetwas Sinnvolles aufzunehmen. Der Geschichtsunterricht hatte ihm dann endgültig den Rest gegeben – der alte Lehrer und sein gutes altes Lieblingsthema, die ewige Leier vom Second Impact und bei jedem zweiten Satz ein gedanklicher Zu-satz: Lüge! Lüge! Lüge!  
>Über diese Schwindelleich hatte er schon länger bescheid gewusst, und er teilte dieses Wissen auch mit einigen anderen in diesem Raum, aber in seinem Zustand war seine Toleranz für Dinge, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, mit seinen Sorgen allein war ohnehin schon bedrohlich gesunken.<br>Er war fertig, einfach nur fertig – sorgsam verhindernd, seinen vermutlich bereits Pläneschmiedenden Freunden über den Weg zu laufen, deren gut gemeintes Engagements einer festen Überzeugung nach alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Er wusste, dass es nicht ihre schuld war, dass sie ihn wohl niemals verstehen würden, aber er konnte nicht anders, als es in irgendeiner tiefen, hässlichen Schicht übel zu nehmen, und das überzeugte ihn nur noch mehr davon, dass er keinen Trost verdient hatte.  
>Das letzte was er jetzt brauchte, war Kensukes Schwärmerei über seinen „Traumjob", Nagatos Bewunderung und Toujis nett gemeinte Neckerreien über seine angebliche Popularität bei den Damen und seine Bemerkungen darüber, das er und Asuka mal wieder „Ehekrach" hätten. Wenn er das alles jetzt hören müsste, würde es ihm sehr schwer fallen, fair zu ihnen zu sein, also ging er ihnen aus dem Weg – Um Asuka machte er einen ganz besonders großen Bogen. Auch, wenn es ihm jetzt wie etwas aus einer anderen Ära vorkam, wie eine dieser wundsersamen Erzählungen von der Welt in ihrem jungfräulichen Zustand vor dem Second Impact, war er mit Asuka ja im Moment verkracht, und ihre Sticheleien waren das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte.<br>In einem selten benutzen Flürchen wartend, bis sich der gröbste Strom an Schülern verflüchtigt hatte, um dann nachträglich aus der Schule zu laufen, fast in völliger Stille.  
>Als er das Gebäude verlassen hatte, ließ er sich erst mal auf die nächstbeste Bank sinken, irgendwo auf dem Schulhof.<br>Okay, wohin jetzt?  
>Misato war nicht zuhause – Sie hatte ihm schon eine SMS geschickt er und die anderen heute Abend wieder eins dieser Experimente über sich ergehen lassen müssen würden, und bei NERV steckte man also in den Vorbereitungen… Solange er rechtzeitig bei NERV auftauchte, würde es also vermutlich unbemerkt bleiben, was auch immer er bis dorthin tat…<br>Die offensichtliche Option wäre es, nachhause zu gehen (Mit Misato würde er sich ja nicht auseinandersetzten müssen) sich in seinem Zimmer einzuschließen und darauf zu warten, dass die Zeit verging, ganz egal, ob die Visionen ihn rechtzeitig zum Synchrontest aufweckten, oder nicht, aber das beinhaltete auch die Gefahr, irgendwo zwischen hier und seinem Zimmer Asuka zu begegnen, und die wollte er noch viel weniger sehen als Misato und seine Freunde – wärend er bei diesen nur mit seiner Unfähigkeit konfrontiert werden würde, ihre gutgemeinten Gesten abzuschmettern, weil er lieber allein gelassen werden würde, würde Asuka ihn nur all zu absichtlich treffen, wo es wehtat, gerade jetzt, wo er ohnehin am Boden war…  
>Eine wirkliche Motivation, sich noch weiter von der Stelle zu bewegen, hatte er also nicht… er konnte genau so gut hier bleiben.<br>Doch als er seine Tasche öffnete, um seinen Kassettenplayer herauszufischen, (der lag irgendwo unter dem noch unangetasteten Bento, wenn er sich nicht irrte) kam er mit seinem Ellenbogen gegen etwas Warmes… und bekam noch einen weiteren Schock, auch wenn seine Fähigkeit, schockiert zu sein, am heutigen Tage schon etwas „ausgetrocknet" war – Seine reaktion war beinahe lautlos und erstaunlich gedämpft, nicht das sinnlose, nervöse Gestammel, das sonst unvermeidlich gewesen war, es beschränkte sich nur auf ein leichtes aufreisen seiner Augen.  
>Er verschwendete nicht einmal die Zeit damit, sich zu fragen, wie lange Ayanami schon neben ihm gesessen hatte, wie sie auf einmal hierher kam und wie in aller Welt er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sie sich hingesetzt oder vielleicht auch schon von Anfang an hier gessen hatte, er hatte dazu nicht die Kraft und beschloss, es dabei zu belassen, das das First Child sehr still und er selbst sehr abgelenkt gewesen war.<br>„A-Ayanami! Es… es tut mir leid! Ich… ich wollte nicht… denk dir bitte nichts falsches-"  
>Er nahm sich nichteinmal einen Moment Zeit, um innerlich darüber zu klagen, dass ihm solche peinlichen Dinge immer wieder passieren mussten, und das auch noch mit den Menschen, die er bewunderte…<br>Sie hingegen saß da, ihn leicht verwundert ansehend, das Buch zuklappend, dass sie bis jetzt gelesen hatte, irgendwas namens „Das letzte Einhorn", von dem Shinji entfernt etwas gehört zu haben glaubte, oder zumindest, das es dazu mal einen Film gegeben hätte.  
>Wo sein Ellenbogen sie getroffen haben könnte, wusste er nicht, aber ihre Stille und ihre fehlenden Beschwerden gaben darauf nicht wirklich Aufschluss. Auf jeden Fall hätte er sich sicher nicht so nah an sie herrangesetzt, wenn er sie gesehen hätte… Er hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, aber wirklich gewagt hätte er es wohl nie, sich zu ihr auf die Bank zu setzten – aber jetzt war er da, und zurückzuweichen war wirklich keine Option mehr, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie einen falschen Eindruck bekam.<br>So weit sein Kopf auch eben noch in entfernte Sphären entschwebt war, dier eine Berührung hatte ihn zurück in seinen Sitz geschleudert, sich über jeden kleinen Winkel seiner fleisxhlichen Form bewusst werdend – Eine falsche Bewegung könnte schließlich einen weiteren bedeutenden Einbruch in Ayanamis Privatsphäre bedeuten –  
>Ihm zugewendet hatte sie erst, als er sie angesprochen hatte<br>„Ikari-kun." sagte sie nur leise, mehr als eine Art Bestätigung, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.  
>Jetzt, als die anfängliche, leichte Verwunderung verblasst war, fiel ihm auf, dass sie fast schon ein wenig… unglücklich wirkte. Mehr als sonst.<br>(Ohne sein Wissen schlug auch sie sich mit den großen Fragen dieses Lebens und dieser Welt herum, auch sie fühlte sich von allem, das sie umgab, unendlich weit weg, auch sie trug eine schwere, glühende Seele in sich, brennend wie die seine, aber doch abgeschirmt von diesem dünnen Streifen Realität, der sie trennte, und esmöglich machte, dass diese zwei verwandten, leidenden Seelen einander trotz dieser unwahrscheinlichen Nähe undurchsichtig waren… )  
>„Es… es tut mir wirklich leid… So was wird wirklich… wirklich nie wieder vorkommen, diesesmal wirklich nicht…"<br>Doch sie hatte dem kleinen Stubser von Anfang an wenig Bedeutung zugemessen.  
>„Wofür entschuldigst du dich?"<br>„Na für… das eben… ähm… vergiss es…" Selbstlos genug, um auch noch zu erklären, warum sie sauer auf ihn zu sein hatte, war er dann nicht… statt dessen begann er, nervös mit seinen Fingenr herumzuspielen. „Jedenfalls… tut es mir Leid, okay?"  
>Sie sah ihn nur an.<br>War das jetzt gut oder schlecht…?  
>„Uhm, das, das Buch da… Ist es interessant…?"<br>Okay, das war jetzt ein sehr offensichtlicher, holpriger Themenwechsel. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein.  
>„Sehr." Antwortete sie, ohne dass ihre Stimme auf irgendwelchen Enthusiasmus schließen ließ. Er würde ihr das wohl einfach mal glauben müssen… und hoffte zutiefst, dass das nicht irgendwie genervt-sarkastisch gemeint war. „Ich habe es in dem Laden gekauft."<br>„Ach was in dem… von dem ich dir erzählt habe…?"  
>Die Verlegenheit fand letzlich doch den Weg auf seine Wangen, die seid heute morgen vermisste Farbe endlich aus ihrem Urlaub zurück.<br>„Ja."  
>„Dann hast du also… ein paar Bücher gekauft, hm…?"<br>„Ja… und ich habe nachgedacht…"  
>„Nachgedacht… worüber?"<br>Kaum, das er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, fragte er sich, ob sie nicht zu sehr eine Einmischung waren, aber in Wahrheit waren sie das Zeichen, auf das sein Gegenüber gewartet hatte, ohne es zu wissen.  
>Im Nachhinein kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl Sinn gemacht hätte, ihn von Anfang an zu Fragen, war er doch schon zuvor eine Quelle von Sicherheit und Antworten gewesen, und auch die Person, die ihre Kette von Gedanken überhaupt erst angestoßen hatte.<br>„Ikari-kun…"  
>„Ja, was… was ist?"<br>„Hast du dich schon einmal gefragt, ob du eigentlich real bist? Du und… dein Leben, wie es jetzt ist?"  
>Das war… eine harte Frage. Nicht, das er sich wunderte, soetwas ausgerechnet von ihr zu hören, sie mit ihrer Stille und ihren Bekundungen, dass sie doch „nichts anderes" habe, aber genauso gut hätte sie auch seine Gedanken lesen können – Realität? Er wäre froh, wenn er die Frage danach selbst beantworten könnte. Und jetzt erwartete sie von ihm irgendeine antwort, irgendwas beruhingendes, irgendetwas Inspirierendes, und alles was er anzubieten hatte, war seine eigene Ratlosigkeit… einen Moment hatte er doch tatsächlich zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag aufgehört, an seine hoffnungslose Situation zu denken, einfach, weil er von dieser ganz anderen Situation beansprucht worden war, mit… mit Ayanami und… und sie wartete gerade jetzt geduldig auf eine Antwort, still und in ihren Wünschen und Erwartungen undurchsichtig wie eine steinerne Statue – nur diese leichte Traurigkeit, die war noch aufgebreitet auf dem Präsentierteller für die wenigen, die sich die Zeit nahmen, auch tatsächlich genauer hinzuschauen, scheinbar ohne, dass sie versuchte, es irgendwie zu verstecken.<br>(Die Wahrheit war, dass sie sich nicht wirklich darüber bewusst war, dass man es ihr ansah)  
>„Nun das… das ist eine schwere Frage…" Captain Obvious. Dafür gab es schon mal keine Punkte. Er sollte das nervöse Gefingere lassen.<br>„Woher wissen die Irren, dass sie irre sind, woher wissen die Träumer, das sie träumen…"  
>„Vielleicht…" begann Rei zögerlich. „…daran, dass man der Illusion ihre Falschheit und ihre künstliche Natur anmerkt. Daran, das Dinge falsch sind. Das sie nicht zusammenpassen."<br>(So wie rote Augen und ein menschliches Gesicht nicht zusammen passten, so wie sie die Falschheit ihres unechten Körpers an dessen Mängeln sah, so, wie sie die Unterschiede an ihrer Bestimmung merkte, sie schon von Anfang an festgestanden hatte)  
>Daran, das Dinge falsch sind.<br>(„Die Welt ist falsch!")  
>Daran, dass die Dinge nicht zusammen passten… ja, in seinem Leben gab es so einiges, was nicht zusammen passte.<br>„Vielleicht, aber…"  
>Die Träume von heute Morgen…<br>„Vielleicht ist das auch alles bedeutungslos… wäre eine perfekte Illusion nicht immernoch eine Illusion? Woher wissen die Irren, dass sie irre sind, woher wissen die Träumer, dass sie träumen… Vielleicht ist das gar nicht erst die Frage… Vielleicht ist sie ja eher…" Sein Gesichtszüger verdunkelte sich etwas. „Wieso sollten die Träumer überhaupt wissen wollen, das sie träumen? Wieso sollten die Irren überhaupt wissen wollen, dass sie irre sind? Damit sie sich in ihrem ganzen Elend sehen können…?"  
>„Damit sie wissen… was sie tun sollen?"<br>„Ist das, warum du es wissen willst?"  
>„Ich… ich weiß nicht… das heiß, ich denke, ich weiß ja schon, was ich tun muss. Der Commander sagt es mir ja."<br>„Alles, was wir tun, ist, weil uns jemand anderes sagt, hm? Ich schätze die welt erwartet von einem, das man sie so behandelt, als ob sie real wäre…"  
>Es erreicht nicht ihr Gesicht oder ihre Muskeln, aber dieser Satz, genauer gesagt der erste, überraschte Rei… Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie eben das beschrieben hatte, was sie von allen anderen unterschied… Doch er schien da keinen Unterschied zu sehen – Zumindest nicht zu ihm selbst.<br>Auch wenn er als Quelle der Anweisungen eher Misato im Hinterkopf hatte als seinen Vater, aber ihn auch, und alle anderen hier – wenn er gesehen werden wollte, wenn er diesem Gefühl entfliehen wollte, das es egal war, ob er hier war oder nicht, dann blieb ihm doch nichts anderes übrig, als zu tun, was man ihm sagte. : „…Man muss die Welt wohl ernst nehmen, wenn man will, das man selbst von ihr ernst genommen wird. Das… man selbst als real behandelt wird…"  
>Rei hörte diese Worte, verband sie aber mit einer anderen, aber bei näherem hinsehen nicht zu verschiedenen Bedeutung.<br>Wenn man wollte… dass man selbst als real behandelt wurde, sagte er…?  
>Sie konnte nur an die kürzlichen Ereignisse denken und die Bedeutungen, die sie immer mehr dahinter zu erkennen vermochte… Sie sah das Bild des Commanders vor sich, wie er sie in seinem Raum empfing, und sich Zeit für sie nahm. Sie sah Ikari-kun vor sich, wie er aus irgendwelchen an sich unbegründeten Sorgen heraus gekommen war, um sie zu sehen…<br>Das, und viele andere Begebenheiten. Begebenheiten, die ihre Verbindung zu diesen beiden geformt hatten, Momente die sie… ja, eigentlich…  
>Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es nun wollte, dass man sie behandelte, als ob sie… real wäre, auch wenn sie daran zweifelte, ob sie es nun war… aber… es war auf jeden Fall… angenehm…<br>„Warum…?"  
>„Mh… warum, sagst du…?" Shinji blinzelte. „Warum…? Um… um nicht allein zu sein, schätze ich…"<br>„Um nicht alleine zu sein…?"  
>„Es stimmt doch… soder oder so … wir sind allein, wenn wir nicht zusammen sind… und wenigstens das ist real, nicht?"<br>Wenn er schon einen Pfad aus Dornen beschritt, konnte er doch wenigstens an seinem Leid nicht zweifeln, oder…? Das war real… Das war real...!  
>„Es… es tut mir leid, das… klingt wahrscheinlich konfus…"<br>Auch, wenn er sich weniger wegen seinem ziellosen Geschwafel entschuldigte als wegen seiner Unfähigkeit, seine hervorvbrechenden Gefühle im Zaun zu halten – Er sollte seine Aufmerksamkeit doch auf Rei richten, und doch waren schon seine eigenen Gedanken bereits zu viel zu ihn, vor allem, wenn sie solch bittersüßer Natur waren, dass er zugleich heulen und lachen wollte, beides davon gleichzeitig vor Freude und wegen seiner eigenen, riesigen Dummheit.  
>Ja, das war real.<br>Zumindest das.  
>Sie waren allein, wenn sie nicht zusammen waren… und wenn sie zusammen waren, dann waren sie, na ja, zusammen.<br>Er könnte sich jetzt sagen, das es doch noch eine Chance gab, dass all das eine Chance war, um dass hier zu ändern, und dass sich doch nach wie vor nichts geändert hatte, weil es ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit geheißen hatte, das Ende der Welt stünde bevor und die chance ihm zu entfliehen sei klein, aber es würde nur hohl klingen – er war dafür einfach nicht die richtige Sorte von Person, ihm fehlte, was man dazu brauchte. Sei es Verblendung oder Stärke.  
>Er hielt nicht viel davon, sich in einer üblen Situation einzureden, dass es doch so besser sei, dass doch etwas gutes dabei herausgekommen war und das es vielleicht seinen Sinn hatte, nur, weil man die Situation nicht ändern könnte – wenn sie schlecht war, war sie schlecht, und alles andere zu behaupten wäre doch nur albern gewesen…<br>Aber wenn es da irgendetwas gab, irgendwas reales, irgendwas, das er nicht leugnen könnte, dann… dann…  
>Ayanami blickte ihn immernoch an, mit diesen einsamen Augen, die sie nur auf ihn allein gerichtet hatte, mit ihrer Stimme und ihrer unverstellten Reinheit…<br>„Danke, Ayanami." Brachte er schließlich hervor. „Vielen Dank…"  
>„Ich verstehe nicht…wofür denn…?"<br>Nicht nur für diesen moment hier – er konnte es geradezu aus diesem Haufen aus unmöglichen, halb-verdrängten Erinnerungen hervorquellen fühlen, die Gewissheit, dass er sich bei diesem blauhaarigen Mädchen an seiner Seite niemals genug bedankt haben würde.  
>„Einfach… für alles, ja?"<br>Das war eigenartig. Das First Child hätte schwören können, dass sie diejenige war, die hier getröstet worden war, und nicht umgekehrt.  
>„Und verzeih mir… verzeih mir… dass ich dich hier vollabere und so… und auch nochmal wegen dem von vorhin…" er meinte den Zusammenstoß, und alle, die ihm vorrausgegangen waren.<br>„Aber ich denke, so ist es… wenigstens wenn wir alleine sind… und wenn wir zusammen sind, nicht nur wir zwei, sondern wir alle… das ist real, oder? Selbst du musst doch die Melancholie spüren, wenn du allein bist, oder…?"

Er kam nicht mehr dazu, darauf eine Antwort zu erhalten – Wenn Rei vorgehabt hatte, ihre Lippen in bewegung zu setzten, dann schaffte sie das jedenfalls nicht, bevor sie unterbrochen wurde – nicht etwa dadurch, das ihr jemand ins Wort fiel, nein, es lag nur in der Natur der „Unterbrecherin" durch ihr bloßes Auftauchen das Zentrum einer jeden Konversation auf sich zu ziehen und alle anderen Themen brüsk zur seite schieben – es war unmöglich, sie zu übersehen, mit der Art und Weise, wie sie auf die beiden zumaschierte, nicht an den Stellen, an denen eigentlich all diese unmarkierten Grenzen der Privatphäre hätten sein sollen, und sich dagegen schon bald mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen über Shinji hinwegbeugte so, dass dieser nur knapp den Kontakt mit einigen herunterhängenden, rostroten Haarstähnen entging, die nureine mögliche besitzerin haben könnten, so sehr er sich auch in die hinteren Teile der Sitzbank hineinzuquetschen versuchte – Rei blieb von dem ganzen Spektakel natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, völlig unberührt, ihre einzige Reaktion bestand aus einer leichten Änderung ihrer Blickrichtung.  
>Das sie das Third Child einzig und allein in Gegenwart ihrer bittersten Rivalin vorgefunden hatte, interpretierte Asuka sofort als nichts anderes, als einen Versuch, ihr eins auszuwischen, deshalb fragte sie gar nicht erst – es war ihr nicht entgangen, das ihr Mitbewohner schon den ganzen Tag versucht hatte, ihr tunlichst aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber er war wohl zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, vor sich hin zu schmollen, um dabei effektiv zu sein – Es war wirklich nicht auszuhalten, dieser Anblick!<br>„Also hier warst du die ganze Zeit! Mensch! Denkst du wirklich, ich habe den ganzen Tag, um dich aufzustöbern…?"  
>„Häh, …was?"<br>„Bist du bescheuert oder was? Na wegen dem Synchrontest! Der Synchrontest!"  
>„Was ist damit? Der ist erst heute Abend…"<br>„Ja eben! Das heißt, dass wir uns beeilen wollen, wenn wir unsere Hausaufgaben noch rechtzeitig erledigt kriegen wollen! Oder denkst du nur, weil deine Noten etwas weniger grottig als sonst waren, kannst du'd dir leisten, dich auf deinem Lorbeeren auszuruhen!"  
>„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso dich meine Hausaufgaben interessieren sollten…" murmelte er mehr, als er es wirklich entgegnete, sich halbherzig beschwerend, ohne ihr dabei wirklich in die Augen zu sehen.<br>„Bist du etwa immernoch beleidigt, wegen der Sache von gestern? Kaum zu glauben, das du deshalb den ganzen Tag rumläufst wie ner kleinen privaten Regenwolke über der Birne!"  
>„Das hat damit gar nichts zu tun…"<br>„Na umso besser!" und mit diesen Worten lehnte sie sich weiter nach vorne, als es ihm wirklich behagte, schnappte sich sein Handgelenk und zerrte ihn unzeremoniell in den Stand.  
>„Marsch, marsch! Hausaufgaben machen! Ich helfe dir sogar dabei, wenn du willst!"<br>Er folgte ihr, als sie ihn hinter sich her zog, teils aus instinktiven Respekt vor dem Alphatier, teil, weil einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten hier die beste Option schien, um nicht auf die Nase zu fallen, aber sein Blick blieb zunächst an Rei hängen, wie sie still auf ihrer Bank saß, keine Beschwerde über die brüske Unterbrechung ihres Gespräches einlegend, aber doch still hinter ihm hersehend – Je kleiner sie mit zunehmernder Distanz, in diesem Gesamtbild aus Bank, Schulhof und schließlich Heimweg aussah, umso verlassener wirkte sie, auch wenn das durchaus auch nur Shinjis eigene Wahrnehmnung sein könnte, gefärbt von Wünschen und Erwartungen, die er selbst nicht ganz einzuordnen wusste -

"Du darfst dich auf gar keinen Fall in sie verlieben.  
>Das kann nur in Tränen enden."<br>-doch bald musste er seine Augen gezwungenermaßen nach vorne richten, wenn er nicht in irgendetwas hinein rennen wollte – vor ihm aber war ein Wasserfall aus glänzendem roten Haar, dass bei jedem Schritt seiner Besitzerin umherschwang – Sie hatte gefragt, ob er denn nicht noch beleidigt sei, aber das war eigentlich nur ein unwichtiges Hintergrunddetail verglichen mit der Frage danach, ob sie nicht eigentlich bis eben diejenige gewesen war, die noch versucht hatte, mit ihren metaphorischen Laserblick Löcher in seine Rückseite zu brennen – Warum kam sie also jetzt an und tat so, als ob überhaupt nichts passiert wäre?  
>Wenn sie sich entschuldigt hätte (Ja, träum weiter) oder gesagt hätte, dass sie ihm verzieh, wäre klar, wer wessen Gunst zurückzugewinnen hatte, wie vorsichtig er mit seinen Äußerungen um sie herum sein musste, und was sie innerhalb ihres hübschen Schädels eigentlich von ihm dachte – Die Wahrheit, mit der er sich arrangieren musste, war, dass er nicht den Stolz und die Selbstachtung hatte, um klare Verhältnisse von ihr zu verlangen, oder gar eine Entschuldigung – so etwas kam auf seiner Liste zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders weit oben, das war nunmal so, ob es nun gut oder schlecht war – aber noch weniger war er irgendwie Mutter Teresa, die alles vergeben und brav die andere Wange hinhalten konnte –<br>Sein Unmut blieb.  
>Es war also nicht so widersprüchlich, wie es vielleicht schien, vielmehr resultierte beides aus derselben menschlichen Schwäche: Ein Teil von ihm scherte sich einen Dreck darum, was sie mit ihm machte, solange sie nur irgendwie nett zu ihm war, und ein weiterer nahm ihr die Unsicherheit übel, in der sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte, und die Willkür, mit der sie ihn behandelte – Dazu, sich zu freuen, dass sie scheinbar wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, kam er also nicht.<p>

Wenn du Asukas Gefühle erwiderst, musst du zu ihr stehen, wenn du das nicht tust, musst du ihr das klar sagen. Du darfst sie auf keinen Fall an der Nase herumführen, hörst du?

Pah! Das würde er sich noch mal überlegen, wenn sie selbst mit dem Klartext anfangen würde!

(Wenn alles, was du hast ein Hammer ist, ist es nur natürlich zu versuchen, all diese Probleme mit ebendiesem zu lösen. Ein Informatiker könnte diese Situation also als informatisches Problem sehen, zum Beispiel als klassische Instanz des Philosophenproblems, wie man es bei nebenläufigen Systemen zu sehen bekommt: Fünf Philosophen essen Spagetti, brauchen dafür je zwei Gabeln, haben aber nur fünf im Hause – also legen sie je eine Gabel zwischen ihre Teller und versuchen, die „begrenzten Ressourcen" sinnvoll aufzuteilen – Sie einigen sich also darauf das sie, falls sie beim Nachdenken und Reden über philosophische Fragen hungring werden, greift er sich zunächst die Gabel zu seiner Linken, und dann die zu seiner rechten – sollte eine davon einmal nicht verfügbar sein, wartet der betreffende Philosoph einfach, bis seine Nachbarn fertig sind und ihre Gabeln wieder hinlegen… und so klappt das wunderbar, bis einmal der Moment kommt, an dem alle Philosophen gleichzeitig speisen wollen – Dann nehmen sich alle gleichzeitig ihre linken Gabeln und nehmen ihren Kollegen somit die rechten Gabeln weg – Alle Philosophen warten auf ihre rechten Gabeln, die aber niemals kommen werden, weil jeder von ihnen seine linke Gabel nicht loslässt, bis er eine Rechte bekommen und seine Spagetti verzehnr hat -  
>Das Ergebnis:<br>Alles steht still, weil alle darauf warten, dass jemand anders den ersten Schritt machte)

Undankbarer Idiot! Er schien sich ja nicht mal zu freuen, dass sie wieder bock hatte, sich mit ihm abzugeben… Mehr als das hier konnte er nicht von ihr erwarten, bevor er nicht bereit war, Farbe zu bekennen und zu ihr zu stehen!

(„Du sagst du wartest auf das Schicksal… aber ich glaube, gerade jetzt wartet das Schicksal auf uns.")

-

Zeit. Simple Zeit und 1001 Kleinigkeiten waren es, die ihn schließlich zum Vergessen verleiten wollten – Mit jemandem auf dem Kriegsfuß zu sein, mit dem man unter einem Dach lebte, konnte eine ganzschön kräftezehrende Angelegenheit sein, zumal es schwer war, jemandem aus dem Weg zu gehen, mit dem man sich täglich den Esstisch teilte, besonders wenn dieser Jemand einem auf einmal wirklich freundlich gesinnt zu sein schien und einem ernsthaft bei den Schulaufgaben zur Hand ging – Zugegeben, sie ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn der exorbitanten Blödheit zu bezichtigen und verlor schnell die Geduld mit ihm, nicht ohne anzumerken, dass es für sie eben schwer sei, sich für ihre Erklärungen in jemanden hineinzuversetzten, der dieses ganze Zeug nicht gleich auf Anhieb kapierte, und Nagato gab ohne Zweifel den besseren Lehrer ab – um zu beurteilen, welcher von den Beiden sich bei dem Thema besser auskannte, hatte Shinji selbst zu wenig Ahnung, wenn Asukas Erzählung über ihre angebliche höhere Bildung stimmten, war es recht wahrscheinlich, dass sie das war, aber für die Vermittlung der Inhalte fehlte ihr da wohl das richtige Händchen sodass sie trotz der Tatsache, dass sie von Mathe, Physik und co wesentlich mehr Ahnung hatte als er doch keine wirklich große Hilfe aber auch wenn sie mehrmals kurz davor schien, alles frustriert hinzuschmeißen und den Rest ihrer Hausaufgaben allein zu erledigen, blieb sie neben ihm an diesem Tisch sitzen, bis ihre jeweiligen Stapel Hausaufgaben beide feinsäuberlich abgearbeitet und in die dazugehörigen Ranzen gestopft worden waren, und es war absehbar, dass sie es im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten ernst gemeint hatte… Würde er also eine Erklärung einfordern, wäre er es, der im Weg stand, und letzlich war es ihm wohl doch nicht so wichtig, wer Recht hatte und wer wem was schuldete, solange er nur keine Ablehnung erdulden musste – Eigentlich wollte er diesen Kleinkrieg ja nicht wirklich austragen müssen… Erst Recht wenn er schon ganz andere Dinge hatte, um die er sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen hatte.  
>Asukas Ablehnung war dann oft praktisch die infame Kirsche auf dem Sahnehäubchen.<br>„Danke, Shikinami-san…" murmelte er vorsichtig, mehr, um sein eigenes quengelndes Über-Ich zufriedenzustellen, als um wirklich gehört zu werden… doch ihr entging natürlich nichts.  
>„Mach dir nichts draus! Es gehört nunmal zu den Verpflichtungen der Elite, sich um die unwissenden Massen zu kümmern!"<br>„Ich… verstehe…" antwortete er ebenso gedampft, mit den auf der Tischplatte zusammengesteckten Fingern herumspielend, den direkten Blick in ihre Augen möglichst respektvoll vermeidend, mit seinem Lächeln, dass seine Augen nicht so wirklich erreichte.  
>Aha, auch dass sollte also nicht heißen, dass sie ihn in irgendeiner Form mochte… Sie hatte ihm vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass sie seine Gegenwart nicht hasste, aber wenn sie sich so aufführte, so wechsenhaft wie Aprilwetter, was sollte er da denken, was sollte er da tun?<br>Sie hasste ihn nicht, aber sie hasste die Menschen, die er seine Freunde nannte. Sie hasste ihn nicht, aber sie hasste die Musik, die er hörte. Sie hasste ihn nicht aber sie hasste seine ganze art, jeder kleine Angewohnheit, jedes Reaktions- und Verhaltensmuster, die Dinge, die zusammenpassten und die scheinbaren Wiedersprüche, sie hasste Leute wie ihn, also was dachte sie, das er sich dabei denken sollte?  
>Was erwartete sie von ihm? Was wollte sie denn…?<br>War er letzlich nur etwas, dass sie eben so tolerierte, etwas, mit dem sie sich halt abgefunden hatte, mit dem sie gelernt hatte, zu leben? Er könnte es sich jetzt leicht machen und sagen, dass er mehr wollte als nur von ihr „toleriert" zu werden, dass er ihr ein wirklicher Freund sein wollte, der ihre Gedanken und ihr Herz kannte und die Sprache ihrer Handlungen, Worte und Gesten verstehen konnte, wenn nicht sogar weit mehr als das, oder er könnte wieder hart zu sich sein und sich vorwerfen, dass er einfach nur nicht entbehrlich oder austauschbar sein wollte, ein einfaches Requisit, dass da war, aber auch genau so gut nicht da sein könnte – Die Wahrheit lag wohl irgendwo dazwischen, die selbtmotivierte Furcht musste das echte Interesse ja nicht komplett entwerten oder bedeuten, dass letzteres überhaupt nicht vorhanden war, er war ja am Ende bloß ein Mensch, im Guten wie im Schlechten.  
>„Na, da siehst du's doch…" meinte Asuka, noch den letzten Schulkram vom Tisch räumend. „Jetzt haben wir nicht nur alles piko bello erledigt, sondern wir haben auch noch eine gute halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor der Synchrontest anfängt, ganz für uns selbst!"<br>Das sie mit letzterem etwas anspielen wollen könnte, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, auch wenn er es durchaus in irgendeiner Form zu schätzen wusste, diese bestimmte Vertrautheit, den Einschluss in ihr „wir" – Auch wenn es von einem bitteren Nachgeschmack begleitet wurde, so war sein Lächeln schon aus einem bestimmten Grund als solches zu erkennen war. Es war durchaus nicht nur Schauspiel, da war schon etwas, was aus der Quelle seiner Gefühle hinaussickerte, und dieses Lächeln anregte, so sehr es die höheren Schichten seines Verstandes auch noch nachträglich in dünne Gewänder aus Ironie und Traurigkeit kleideten, wie Glaskugeln und Lametta an einem Weihnachtsaum.  
>„Übrigens-" sprach sie weiter, in die Distanz ihrer Zweisamkeit hinein, mehr, weil sie sich selbst diese Worte sagen hörten wollte, als aus dem Wunsch hinaus, dass sie irgendwas bewirken würden. „Wenn du sonst irgendwann mal Probleme mit dem Kram hast, kannst du mich gerne fragen, ja? Es beleidigt meine Intelligenz, wenn du den ganzen Weg zu Mitsurugi läufst, wenn ich gleich nebendran bin!"<br>„Ich… ich dachte nur, dass du sicher… mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt bist und wollte dir nicht auf die Nerven gehen… Ich würde dich bei sowas… ja nur zurückhalten…"  
>Fertig mit dem letzten Krimskrams hatte sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl gepflanzt und lehnte sich gepflegt zurück. „Jah, ich schätze, da hast du recht…"<br>„Das wusste ich, Shikinami-san. Ich wusste es, und deshalb…-"  
>„Bei allen guten Geistern, ‚Shikinami-san'? Du mit deiner übetriebenen Höflichkeit! Nichts für Ungut, aber du kannst einen damit schon in den Wahnsinn treiben…" sie kicherte. „Vielleicht ist es ja doch besser, wenn du zu Mitsurugi latschst. Der ist dochdeutlich näher an Ottonormalmenschen wie dich. Und da er sowieso kein Privatleben zu haben scheint, hat er sicher auch jede Menge Zeit für dich!"<br>„Shikinami-san, Nagato ist mein Freund."  
>Diese Äußerung - mitsamt des leicht tadelnden Tonfalls - wurde von Asuka einfach mal gekonnt überhört, die stattdessen in Gedanken schon daran war, zu überlegen, wie man den bescheidenen Rest ihrer Freizeit am heutigen Tage wohl am effektivsten nutzen könnte.<br>„Weißt du was? Wie wär's denn, wenn wir nach dem blöden Experiment noch zusammen ein Eis essen gehen? Ich finde nach der Rumsitzerei in unseren Entryplugs haben wir uns das redlich verdient!"  
>Der Gedanke, dass sie den ganzen Schlamassel hätte vermeiden können, wenn sie diesen Satz schon gestern gleich von Anfang an gesagt hatte,<br>„Das… das ist eine gute Idee… Wir… wir können Misato-san ja gleich fragen, wenn wir ins Hauptquartier gehen… Wenn sie ja sagt, könnten wir ja vielleicht auch Ayanami mitnehmen!"  
>Oder auch nicht.<br>Idiot! Konnten ihre Absichten denn so schwer zu verstehen sein?  
>Planänderung. Asuka war sich ziemlich sicher, das die nächste halbe Stunde – Korrektur, die nächsten 20 Muniten – doch noch ziemlich Ereignislos bleiben würden. Eigentlich konnten sie ja genausogut schon mal vorgehen.<p>

-

Nachdem er seine Tasche in seinem Zimmer abgestellt hatte, ließ sich Nagato mit einem erschöpften, aber keinesfalls frustrierten Seufzen in seinen angestammten stuhl am Esstisch des Mitsurugi-Haushaltes sinken – Das Essen hatte bereits auf ihn gewartet, liebevoll serviert und garniert, vermutlich nach einem vielfach angepriesenen Rezept aus irgendeiner Zeitschrift – Mann konnte dem älteren Mitsurugi alles vorwerfen, nur nicht mangelnde Liebe zum Detail, das fertige Resultat könnte man schon fast abfotographieren und selbst in eine Zeitschrift packen.  
>Zwar wusste Nagato erfahrungsgemäß, dass der Geschmack nicht immer ganz der Schönheit entsprach, aber das hieß nur, dass dieGerichte selten auf dem Niveau teurer Restaurants waren – Es war schon gut, es war vorzüglich und die hineingesteckte Liebe war offensichtlich, auch, wenn es eher die professionell-polierte Qualität von erworbenem Wissen an sich trug als den „magischen Funken" überlieferten Wissen, wie es von Großmutter zu Mutter weitergegeben würde – wirklich, man merkte die Abwesenheit der Frau im Hause fast nicht, nicht an mangelnder Ordnung oder fehlender Dekoration, es war wirklich glaubhaft anzunehmen, das hier auch eine Frau ihr Zuhause hatte, wenn da eben nicht die Tatsache wäre, das eben keine da war, keine Dinge, die speziell ihr gehört hätten, kein Raum mit ihrem Namen.<br>Besitztümer von ihr hatten existiert, und die große Mehrzahl davon hatte noch einen Platz in diesem Haushalt – Vater und Sohn würden es wohl beide nicht fertig bringen, sich je von irgendwas davon zu trennen – Aber nach ihrem Verschwinden aus dieser Welt hatten sie nun einmal aufgehört, sich weiter anzusammeln, sie war nicht mehr da gewesen, um weitere Dinge zu kaufen und Ersatz für Zerbrochenes oder Zurückgelassenes auszusuchen.  
>Neue Bilder waren auf den Wänden hinzugekommen, aber keine von ihr, mit ihrem Scheiden aus dem Leben der beiden Männer war sie etwas statisches, in der Zeit gefrohrenes geworden, dass sich nicht mehr verändert – in den Erinnerungen ihrer Familie würde sie auf ewig ihr jugendliches Lächeln behalten, während die materiellen Zeugnisse ihrter Existenz genau so vergänglich waren, wie sie selbst es gewesen war –<br>So war es keineswegs mutwillige Entledigung, die ihre Spuren getilgt hatte, sondern einfach nur der Lauf der Zeit. Die Zwei hatten zwar nach ihrem Verschwinden alles an seinem Platz gelassen und sich mit Errinnerungen an sie umgeben, aber nicht so dicht, dass sie dazwischen erstickt wären und kein Platz mehr für neue Zeit gelassen worden wäre.  
>Es half auch, dass Tische für gewöhnlich rechteckig oder quadratisch waren und als solche vier Seiten hatten – Wenn die Mitsurugis also gegenübersaßen, entstand nicht einmal ein wirklicher Eindruck von einem leeren Platz, und dieser Tisch war ohnehin lange nach ihrem Tod gekauft worden, erst vor kurzem, als sie nach Tokyo-3 gezogen waren.<br>Mitsurugi Minoru hoffte nur, dass das ausreichte, und es schien ja auch so zu sein, aber darüber, ob es nun so sein sollte wurde er sich nicht einig…  
>Nagato, für seinen Teil, wusste die Mühen zu schätzen.<br>Er war mittlerweile alt genug um das Bestreben seines Vaters zu verstehen, die Abwesenheit seiner Mutter wettzumachen als sei das etwas, woran er selbst persönlich Schuld trug, und dieser Umstand hatte ihn nur Bescheidenheit gelehrt und ihn stetig dazu motiviert, selbst nur die halbe Last zu verursachen.  
>Und es hatte ihn Dankbarkeit gelehrt.<br>„Dankesehr… Das riecht mal wieder sehr gut. Wie war dein Tag?"  
>„Ganz gut…" antwortete Mitsurugi locker. „Auch wenn es wenig stressig war. Heute hatten wir bei NERV ganz schön mit den Vorbereitungen für ein größeres Experiment zu schaffen – der Commander kommt heute Abend aus Amerika zurück, und das heißt, wenn wir auch nur eine halbe Sekunde hinter dem Zeitplan liegen, sind wir morgen um diese Zeit alle arbeitslos. Die Kollegen von der Nachmittagschicht tun mir echt leid…"<br>Mitsurugi tat es beim Gedanken an seine Kollegen fast schon leid, dass er seine Schichten zuweit es möglich war so zu organisieren versuchte, dass er Abends mit seinem Sohn am Esstisch sitzen könnte .  
>Er bediente sich an seinem Getränk. „Und was ist mir dir, Nagato, wie war dein Tag so?"<br>„In Ordnung…"  
>„Du siehst ganz schön geschafft aus. Ich schätze, die Schule beansprucht dich zurzeit total?"<br>„Es ist nicht die Schule…"  
>„Dann sind deine neuen Freunde Schuld…?"<br>Nagato nickte, wenn auch nur leicht.  
>„Aida und Suzuhara. Sie sind wirklich nette Kerle aber… in ihrer Nähe zu sein kann bisweilen ganz schön anstrengend sein…" Auch wenn Mitsurugi keinesfalls entging, dass sein Sohn das mit einem dünnen Lächeln sagte.<br>„Besonders Aida! Bei ihm weiß man nie, ob er etwas Vernünftiges antwortet, oder den größten Unsinn von allen… Der Kopf in den Wolken…"  
>„Hach, Nagato. Ich wollte dich ja eigentlich gut erziehen, weißt du, damit aus dir ein gewissenhafter junger Mann wird, aber der sinn der Sache war nicht, dass du immer nur ernsthaft bist. Unsinn hat bisweilen das Salz in der Suppe des Lebens sein."<br>„Ja, vielleicht… Ach ja, hast du schon den Termin gemacht?"  
>„Termin? Was für ein Termin?"<br>„Na wegen…" Nagato gestikulierte mit seinen langen Pinanistenfingern zu seiner immernoch von einem Verband bedeckten Stirn. „Ich habe es dir doch erzählt, während des letzten Alarms… Sehr hat es nicht wehgetan, aber es kann sicher nicht schaden, mal nachsehen zu lassen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."  
>„Oh."<br>Mitsurugi nahm sich unter dem Vorwand, einen Bissen von seinem „Kunstwerk" zu essen, einen augenblick Zeit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich denke nicht, dass das notwendig wird, ich meine du hast… seid dem doch nichts mehr gemerkt, oder?"  
>„Ja, aber Vorsorge ist immer besser als Nachsorge, nicht?"<br>Dieser komische Moment, indem du merkst, dass deine Kinder vernünftiger sind als du, und all deine Worte geradewegs zurück in dein Gesicht werfen.  
>„…oder hat dir der Arzt gesagt, das soetwas normal ist…?"<br>„Ja, genau das. Solande das nicht öfter passiert, sollte alles in Ordnung sein."  
>„Dann ist ja gut…"<br>Der ältere Mitsurugi setzte die Leerung seines Tellers im Stillen fort.  
>Es war schwer zu glauben, dass ertatsächlich der einzige war, der diese Schwere über dem Raum hatte hängen spüren, aber selbst jemand wie Nagato hatte wenig Probleme damit, die Konversation einfach so mal weiterzuführen.<br>„…sind das etwa Mamas alte Pantoffeln?"  
>Diese angeblich chaotischen Freunde mussten eindeutlich einen positiven Einfluss auf Nagato gehabt haben – undenkbar, dass er diese Worte noch vor ein paar Wochen tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen hätte:<br>„Du wirst es schwer haben, eine neue Freundin zu finden, wenn du immernoch Mamas alte Plüsch-Pantoffeln trägst… Hat es deshalb auch mit Ueda-san nicht geklappt?"  
>Er sagte dies nicht irgendwie stichelnd zu einem Witz verdreht, sondern vertraut lächelnd, wie einen klugen Ratschlag, doch es war genug.<br>Nicht nur vernünftig, auch sehr aufmerksam war der Junge geworden – Mitsurugi fühlte sich alt.  
>„Ich war es, der mit Ueda-san Schluss gemacht hat." Das war zwar nicht die Wahrheit, aber er sah es mehr als eine Ablenkung als eine Lüge, schließlich musste man den Kindern ja nicht alles sagen oder zumindest eine vereinfachte Variante – Warum auch immer diese Frau, Ueda, Asahina oder wie auch immer sie auch heißen mochte, ihn auch verlassen haben mochte, mit seinen Pantoffeln hatte dies nichts zu tun, sie war nicht dazu gekommen, ihn darin zu sehen… Ihre Treffen hatten natürlich weit weg von den Sektionen der Basis stattgefunden, in denen er und noch wichtiger, auch Nagato untergebracht gewesen waren.<br>Doch so oder so stellte diese Antwort den Jungen mit dem Kopfverband nicht zufrienden:  
>„Das ist dasselbe Problem… ist es nicht?"<br>„Was… was meinst du?"  
>„Du hast es wegen mir getan, oder? Dachtest du vielleicht, das Ueda-san nicht gut genug als „Mutter" sein würde, oder hast du befürchtet, das ich mich irgendwie verraten fühlen würde, wenn du eine Frau nach Mama hast?So kindisch bin ich schon lange nicht mehr, Vater. Ich bin schon älter, und ich werde mit der Zeit erwachsen werden und eines Tages ausziehen… Du kannst also ruhig aufhören, dir bei allem, was du tust wegen mir Sorgen zu machen, ja? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, ich brauche nicht mehr so viel von deiner Zeit und aufmerksamkeit wie vorher, du kannst dich also ruhig um deine eigenen Wünsche kümmern, ja?"<br>Natürlich waren die Wahl des Themas selbst schon ein Anzeichen dafür, das Nagato dieses Gespräch auf eine andere Art und Weise führen wollte, von Mann zu Mann von Angesicht zu Angesicht – Zwar gab er an, wunschlos Glücklich zu sein, und das war es wohl auch, was er von sich selbst dachte, aber es war in seinem Alter wohl nur natürlich, zumindest unbewusst endlich eine Annerkennung, eine Bestätigung seiner Aufnahme in den Kreis der Männer zu wünschen.  
>Aber Wünsche oder Beschwerden waren für Nagato ohnehin ein heikles Thema – Denn wie sollte man sich bei jemandem Beschweren oder von jemandem etwas verlangen, der sich für einen so viel Mühe gegeben hatte, ja, ihm die letzten Jahre praktisch sein ganzes Leben gewidmet hatte.<br>Ein Großes Wunder war es also nicht, das Mitsurugi Nagato mit den Wünschen und der Kritik etwas kürzer trat. Er war nicht in der Position, Kritik auszuteilen. Natürlich ließen sich Meinungsverschiedenheiten (inklusive seiner Zukunftspläne) nicht vermeiden, erst recht nicht bei solch unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten wie ihren Beiden, aber letzlich sah es Nagato als eine Frage der Reife, über soetwas hinweg zu sehen, schon allein aus Dankbarkeit.

-

Das Asuka in ihrer Frustrierung beschlossen hatte, schon mal loszugehen (und das Shinji ihr unterwürfig, wie er war, mit wenig Protest gefolgt war) begann sie spätestens, als sie die Testhalle im Hauptquartier erreichten, wieder zu bereuen – Das es Shinji gelegenheit gab, Misato die Eiskrem-Idee zu unterbreiten, während die Techiker noch mit den letzten Vorbereitungen beschäftigt gewesen waren, machte ihr keine Freude, und am Ende war sie gezwungen festzustellen, dass sie nur eine weiteres Stück Wartezeit, dass sie besser hätte nützen können, zu den Strapazen des heutigen Tages dazuadiert hatte – Misato meinte zwar direkt, dass sie sich ja schonmal umziehen und vorsorglich aufs Klo gehen könnten, aber Zeit dafür war ja sowieso schon eingeplant worden, der einzige Unterschied war, dass sie so eben in ihren Plugsuits gelangweilt herumstehen würden, bis die vielen herumwulsenden Techniker so weit war und ihnen verkündeten, ab wann sie sich im Sitzen langweilen konnten, genauer gesagt in ihren Entryplugs, wo sie dann gute zwei Stunden herumsitzen konnten, bis es draußen dunkel war und sie dem Rest ihrer Freizeit Byebye sagen könnten – Die Kampfsimulationen konnte Asuka ja noch verstehen, aber die Experimente hatte sie nie ausstehen können – erstens war sie eine Kampfpilotin und kein Versuchskaninchen, und zweitens war es eben brotlangweilig, einfach nur dazusitzen und sich brav angestrengt zu konzentrieren.  
>Zumindest war es ihr entgagen, sich die Umziehkabine mit dem kleinen Prinzesschen teilen zu müssen, auch wenn das nicht der Verdienst ihres frühen Auftauchens war – das First Child, gehorsam und schleimtriefend, wenn man er von ihr gewohnt war, war sogar noch früher dran gewesen als sie und lehnte bereits fertig angezogen an der Wand des zur Experimentierkamme gehörigen Kontrollraumes, als sie und Shinji überhaupt dort ankamen.<br>Sie wurden von Misato empfangen, da Dr. Akagi schon damit beschäftigt war, ihre Untergebenen zu beaufsichtigen und hier und da selbst die Tastaturen zu benutzen – Diese stimmte der Eis-Sache natürlich zu, und eine kurz geratene Technikerin mit kurzen Haaren erklärte sich sogar bereit, die kühle Süßspeise selbst zu besorgen, damit sich die Kinder gleich nach Erfüllung ihrer Pflichten bedienen konnten – Darum, dass sie zu dieser Zeit noch an ihrem Posten gebraucht werden könnte, brauchte sich die Dame, deren Name Asuka nie für wichtig genug gehalten hatte, um ihn sich zu merken – Es war jedenfalls nicht Dr. Akagis Assistentin, Misatos bebrillter Assistent oder der Typ mit der Rockerfrisur – deshalb keine Sorgen zu machen, weil die Piloten nach dem Test ohnehin noch für eine gründliche Routineuntersuchung hierbehalten werden würde.  
>Asuka seufzte. Nicht nur, dass man sie hier zwei Stunden für das blöde Experiment herumsitzen lassen würde, danach erwartete man auch noch von ihr, dass sie sich nacking machte, und die gute Frau Doktor an sich herumfingern ließ.<br>Sie war hier ein VIP, verdammt nochmal, die Verteidigerin der Erde. Aber es ließ sich wohl nichts daran machen. Trotzdem, zu sehen, wie das Papasöhnchen und das Prinzesschen alles mit sich machen lassen, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Klar, dass dieser Idiot sich nicht langweilte, der verbrachte seine Zeit ja schon dann nur damit, an die Decke zu starren, wenn er nicht dazu gezwungen wurde.  
>Hätte man Shinji selbst an irgendeinem anderen Tag gefragt, hätte er wohl wirklich geantwortet, dass ihn die Experimente nicht so sehr störten – Er hatte erst seid kurzem begonnen, die Abstriche von seiner Freizeit wirklich zu merken, da er die Freunde und Tätigkeiten, mit denen er sich stattdessen hätte beschäftigen können, ja noch nicht ganz so lange hatte – Touji, Kensuke und Nagato planten an den Tagen, die er nachmittags im NERV-Hauptquartier verbrachte, einfach ihre anderen Beschäftigungen ein, denen sie sonst auch irgendwann einmal nachgegen wären, wie in Kensukes Fall seine kleinen Guerilla-Spielchen oder Toujis Besuche bei seiner Schwester. Er war sich nicht sicher, was Nagato tat – sicher irgendwas mit seinem Vater.<br>Heute aber ertappte er sich dabei, wie er sich ein Stück weit darauf freute, so bizarr es auch schien… Freude war vielleicht das falsche Wort, aber er fand bei sich doch Symptome der Ungeduld, als könne er es kaum erwarten, nach einer längeren Zeit der Trennung eine vertraute Person wiederzusehen – Der heutige Test würde direkt in den Evangelions stattfinden, da man diese inzwischen wieder grßtenteils repariert hatte und auf noch unenddeckte oder durch mangelhafte Ersatzteile verursache Probleme im Signalweiterleitungsystem testen wollte, und für Shinji bedeutete das eine Gelegenheit, seinen durch die heutigen Ereignisse verwirrten Geist dieser beruhigenden, angenehmen Qualität der Verbindung zu überlassen… wenn er es recht bedachte, klang er beinahe schon wie eine Art Junkie, das war falsch so, biomechanische Kampfmaschinen sollten furcheinflößend sein, und er konnte sich diese Furcht auch vor Augen rufen, wenn er an den entsprechenden Erinnerungen zupfte.  
>Aber als er dann tatsächlich seinen Platz im Plug einnahm und sich die lange Wartezeit erwartend zurücklehnte, wollte sich diese Furcht einfach nicht mamifestieren. Er hatte die seltsamste Assoziation zu etwas, das er vor langer Zeit einmal gesehen hatte, ohne genau sagen zu können, wann, auf irgendeinem Spielplatz, wenn er sich nicht irrte… Jedenfalls war da ein Klettergerüst gewesen, und eine Schaukel, von der aus er selbst das Phanomen beobachtet hatte, davon ausgehend, wie groß alles ausgesehen hatte, musste er wohl ein ziemlich kleiner Knirps gewesen sein… Er hatte sich auf der Schaukel beschäftigt, weil er für die hiesigen Schaukelpferde nicht mehr winzig genug gewesen war, und es für die Wippe, auf die er eigentlich drauf gewollt hatte, zwei Leute gebraucht hätte… andere Kinder waren ja da, aber nicht irgendwo in seiner Nähe, er sah sie nur in der Ferne, eben auf diesem Klettergerüst… Er wusste nicht, warum er nicht zu ihnen hingelaufen war, bis ihn diesen Geschehnis daran erinnert hatte – Da war dieses eine Mädchen, mit etwas dunklerer Haut und kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, die gerademal so für ein einzelnes Zöpfchen oben auf ihrem Köpfchen reichte, und sie versuchte recht erfolglos, eine Kletterwand hoch zu kommen.<br>Es wollte nicht so ganz klappen, weil sie für Kletterwände wohl ohnehin noch etwas zu klein war, aber die unförmigen kleinen Haltesteinchen waren schön bunt, und so hatten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit fest für sich beansprucht – Nach einigen Versuchen hatte die kleine sogar etwas Erfolgt und sie schafftes, fast so hoch hinaus zu kommen, wie sie selbst hoch war (nicht, dass das wirklich viel war), aber dann verloren ihre noch etwas unkoordinierten Kleinkinderfinger den Halt, und sie landete auf dem Po.  
>Das sie sich verletzt hatte, war unwahrscheinlich, zumal sie auf Sand gelandet war und ihre Windel den Aufprall wohl noch zusätzlich gedämpft haben sollte, aber angenhm konnte es nicht gewesen sein, so das das kleine Mädchen direkt zu weinen anfing.<br>Doch dieses Weinen endete genau so schnell, wie es begonnen hatte, als eine Frau, die dem kleinen Mädchen verdächtig ähnlich sah, von einer nahegelegenen Parkbank aufstand und sich auf dem Weg machte, um die Kleine zu „bergen" – Die Anwesenheit der Dame konnte ihre etwaigen Schmerzen unmöglich magisch negiert haben, ohne sie überhaupt zu berühren, aber dennoch verwandelte sich das Weinen des Kleinkinds rasch in ein regelrechtes Strahlen, das auch das freudige Ausstrecken ihrer kleinen Ärmchen beinhaltete. „Mami!"

Es klang seltsam, aber das war doch die genaueste Entsprechung, die sein Gedächtnis hergab – Sein Aufenthalt in EVA 01 machte seine Sorgen und all diese grässlichen Tatsachen keinesfalls nicht ungeschehen, aber da war doch ein lindernder Effekt, wie eine warre Stimme die ihm versicherte, das alles wieder gut werden würde… Aber statt genauer darüber nachzudenken, wie unheimlich das eigentlich war, und was für ein guter Grund daswar, sowohl an seinem Verstand als auch an der Natur des Evangelions gehörig zu zweifeln, ließ er seine Gedanken treiben und konzentrierte sich auf die Verbindung – er brauchte diese kleine Auszeit jetzt, die unheimliche Realität mit ihren ganzen Implikationen und schattenhaften Zusammenhängen würde auch noch da sein, wenn er hier fertig war.

Das Experiment war letzlich ein voller Erfolg, Dr. Akagi merkte an, das Shinji's Synchronwert scheinbar wieder gestiegen sei, und auch die zu testende Technik hatte sich bewährt, nzur bei EVA 00 wollten sie später noch wegen einem klitzekleinen Feedback-Problem die Kern-Einheit rekalibrieren, was auch immer das hieß – Weiter also mit dieser Untersuchung:  
>„Shinji-kun, Asuka, ihr kommt mit mir und Misato… Rei, du darfst gehen."<br>„Wieso… nimmt Ayanami nich an der Untersuchung teil…?"  
>„Ich habe sie vorhin schon untersucht."<br>„Aha." Weil das erklärte, warum Rei schon so früh dagewesen war, gab sich das Third Child mit dieser Antwort zu frieden – Sie entsprach nicht der genauen Wahrheit, aber im Kern timmte sie schon, die physische Verfassung des First Child wurde aus vielerlei Gründen ohnehin viel engmaschiger kontrolliert als die der anderen Beiden, im Moment hatten sie genug Daten von ihr.  
>Also nahm sich Dr. Akagi sobald sie die vorgesehenen Räumlichkeiten erreicht hatten, erst Asuka und dann Shinji vor, und für die beiden dann das ganze Programm, Hirnströme messen, EGK, MRT, diverse Bluttests, und natürlich die alten Klassiker Maßband und Waage.<br>„Shinji-kun hat zurzeit scheinbar einen richtigen Wagstumsschub…" kommentierte die falsche Blondine zum Vormund der Zwei, die selbstverständlich mitgekommen war. „Als Asuka hierher gekommen ist, war sie noch größer als er…"  
>„Das hole ich schon noch wieder auf!" rief der erwähnte Rotschopf von der anderen Seite des Untersuchungszimmers heraus, wo sie, nach dsem sie für völlig gesund erklärt worden war von einem Raumteiler abgetrennt auf einem Stuhl saß und wartete, dass die zwei Frauen mit ihrem Mitbewohner fertig waren.<br>„Das glaube ich eher nicht…" meinte Akagi nur. „Mädchen haben ihren Haupt-Wachstumsschub in der Regel etwas früher als Jungen, viel größer als du jetzt bist, wirst du vermutlich nicht mehr werden, besonders, da du schon recht… entwickelt bist."  
>„Du kannst ja Absätze tragen!" witzelte Misato in einem Trostversuch, der angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie selbst zumindest für Japans Verhältnisse alles andere als zu kurz geraten war seinen Effekt verfehlte.<br>„Das werden wir noch sehen!" gab Asuka leicht ärgerlich zurück und verschränkte demonstrativ ihre Arme.  
>„Auf jeden Fall…" versuchte Misato das Thema selbst abzuschließen, bevor es zu einem größeren Streit kam. „…sollten wir denen vom Ausrüstungsbüro sagen, dass du demnächst einen neuen Plugsuit brauchen könntest, nicht wahr, Shinji-kun? Und wenn ich dich jetzt so ansehe, ein Frisörtermin wäre vielleicht auch langsam mal wieder fällig…"<p>

„Aber…" setzte Dr. Akagi ihren Bericht schließlich fort. „…eigentlich hättest du auch entsprechend an Gewicht zulegen müssen, Shinji-kun. Ich schätze, dass das nur der Stress ist, aber du bist mitten im Wachstum…"  
>„Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er ausreichend Grünzeug zu sich nimmt…" merkte Misato an. „Sicher wirst du das…" antwortete die Wissenschaftlerin, an dieser Stelle die Ironie belächelnd.<br>„Du must ordentlich essen, damit du auch groß und stark wirst!" verkündete Misato mit etwas zu viel Enthusiasmus, mit ihrer rechten Hand etwas in den Haaren ihres Schützlings herumwunschelnd.  
>Und dabei hatte er die doch gerade erst gekämmt, nachdem er das LCL herausgewaschen hatte…<br>„Und na ja, eigentlich kann er sich ja glücklich schätzen, dass er der Typ ist, der unter stress eher dazu tendiert zu wenig zu essen als umgekehrt…"  
>„Da sprichst du aus eigener Erfahrung, was?"<br>„R-Ritsuko!"  
>Asuka fand, dass die Leiterin der technischen Abteilung noch nie so etwas Witziges gesagt hatte, und beteiligte sich an dem Gekicher. Kaji-san würde garantiert die Schlankere von ihnen wählen…<p>

„Nun Asuka… könntest du bitte draußen warten…?"  
>„Wieso das denn?"<br>„Es gibt da etwas, was wir gerne mit Shinji-kun allein besprechen würden." Erklärte Misato.  
>„Klar, unser kleines Papasöhnchen kriegt immer die Extrawurst!"<br>„Asuka!"  
>„Okay, okay, ich geh ja schon!"<p>

Shinji blickte etwas nervös zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her – jetzt lastete die ganze Aufmerksamkeit in diesem Raum auf ihm, und er wusste es gut.  
>„Uhm, was… was ist denn…?" begann er, in einem erfolglosen Versuch, die Spannung etwas zu mildern, der Illusion anheim fallend, dass er etwas mehr Kontrolle über diese plötzlich unvorhersebar gewordene Situation erlangen würde, wenn er das „ernaste Wörtchen" selbst einleiten würde – Wem machte er da was vor, er hatte immernoch keine Ahnung, was die zwei mit ihm besprechen wollten, aber wenn sie sagten, dass sie „reden" wollten, wenn sie Asuka herausschichten, dann war es sicher ernst, und ernst war selten gut.<br>Ihm fiel wirklich nicht ein, was er in letzter Zeit getan haben könnte, um die zwei zu verärgern. Was er jetzt wohl wieder falsch gemacht hatte?

Glücklicherweise erkannte Misato seine Sorgen und ließ sich nicht sehr viel Zeit damit, das Wort zu ergreifen, ja, beeilte sich sogar damit, wissend, dass selbst ihre gröbsten Fehler, zu denen sie sich verplappern könnte, wohl noch schonender sein würden als die bewusst gewähnlten Worte ihrer Freundin.  
>„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht, dass wir mit dir irgendwie unzufrieden sind. Wir machen uns nur Sorgen."<br>Das sagte ihm jetzt aber nicht wirklich viel, die Unwissenheit blieb unverändert, genau wie seine Nervosität.  
>Misato versuchte, es möglichst locker und bagatellisierend auszudrücken, um ihn nicht irgendwie unter Druck zu setzten: „Es ist nur das es ziemlich Schade wäre wenn du jetzt, wo du deine Zensuren wieder einigermaßen in den Griff gekriegt hast, deine bisherigen Anstrengungen dadurch zur nichte machen würdest, dass du in der Schule schläfst."<br>„W-Woher…?!"  
>„Ein Vögelchen hat es mir zugezwitschert."<br>Aha, die Sicherheitsabteilung. Er war eben doch machtlos im Angesicht dieser ganzen großen Organisationen, wenn niht sogar Verschwörungen – EVA-Pilot oder nicht, der Unterschied, denn er machen konnte, war wohl ziemlich gering, die Freiheitsgrade, innerhalb derer er sich bewegen konnte, leicht abzählbar.  
>Mangels einer Antwort seinerseits (wenn man mal von der leichten, bewusst abgeschwächten Verfinsterung seines Gesichtsausdruckes absah) versuchte Misato, eine Reaktion aus ihm herauszukitzeln, in dem sie etwas herumwitzelte: „Da deine Freunde nicht über den Schulbänken gehangen sind, kannst du schon mal nicht die ganze Nacht mit ihnen telefoniert haben…"<br>Der Humor kam bei Shinji jedoch scheinbar nicht an:  
>„Ich bin kein Mädchen, Misato-san."<br>„Spaß beiseite, was ist denn los?"  
>„…Es ist nichts, Misato-san. Wirklich nichts."<br>„Du würdest das sagen, wenn man dich mit einer Kettensäge in zwei Teile gesäbelt hätte!" entgegnete sie vorwurfsvoll. „Komm schon, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen…"  
>Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, langsam, vorsichtig, eine Bewegung nach der anderen Ausführend, um ihn ja nicht zu verschrecken. Erst, als sie völlig zum stehen gekommen war, begann sie, ihre Arme anzuheben, und erst, nachdem sie ihre Hände auf die gewünschte Höhe befördert hatte, griff sie nach seinen Schultern und versuchte ihm soweit er das zuließ, in die Augen zu sehen – Sein Blick war unstetig, schon auf sie gerichtet, aber immer wieder von ihr weg schielend, vielleicht zu Dr. Akagi hin, die ja immernoch im Raum war.<br>„Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was dein Problem ist, kann ich es auch nicht lösen…"  
>Das war ja lieb gemeint, aber er bezweifelte, dass eine noch so gute Strategikerin bei einem astrophysikalischen Problem wie einer Zeitschleife besonders viel machen können würde.<br>„...Ich hoffe nur, dass du dir die Nächte nicht mit Asuka um die Ohren gehauen hast…"  
>„W-Wo denkst du denn hin…!"<br>„Das war doch nur ein Witz! Nimm doch nicht immer alles so ernst, Shinji-kun! Also, was ist, konntest du vielleicht aus irgendeinem Grund nicht schlafen?"  
>Keine Antwort, aber sie konnte unter ihren Händen spüren, wie er den Instinkt unterdrückte, vor ihr zurückzuweichen.<br>„Wenn du uns einfach etwas Genaueres sagst, können wir das Problem vielleicht schon ganz leicht lösen… wo drückt das Schühchen denn genauer? Hast du Schwierigkeiten beim Einschlafen, oder hapert's beim Durchschlafen? Oder…" und an dieser Stelle hatte sie jetzt merklich Schwierigkeiten, ihre übliche lockere Fröhlichkeit aufrecht zu erhalten: „…hast du vielleicht Alpträume?"  
>Die fast schon „erwischt"-wirkende Reaktion verriet ihn, wenn auch unwillkürlich.<br>„Wovon denn…? Von den Kämpfen vielleicht?"  
>Spätenstenz jetzt wich er ihrem Blick aus – Viel mehr würde sie aus ihm nicht mehr herausbekommen, ohne dass es begann, sich wie ein Verhör anzufühlen.<br>„…vom Third Impact."  
>„Ich- ich verstehe." Sagte sie knapp.<br>Nein, das tust du nicht.  
>Und sie wusste es – Sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon einiges gesehen, sei es in ihrem zerrütteten Elternhausd, der Hölle des Second Impacts oder ihrer Militär-Karriere – Es war schlichtweg nicht möglich, dass sie mit diesem Ausdruck nicht vertraut sein könnte, dieser Leere in den Augen, als hätten sie bis ans Ende des Universums und zurück geblickt, und dabei irgendeine fundamentale Gewissheit verloren, die sie brauchten,um mit der Welt um sich herum zurecht zu kommen – Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck von der Innenseite.<br>Was er jedoch im Gesicht eines vierzehnjährigen Jungens zu suchen hatte, dafür wusste sie keine Erklärung zu benennen.  
>„Okay du… du kannst draußen auf uns warten, ja?" Ton und Körpersprache signalisierten, dass sie genug gehört hatte und ihm nicht mehr länger Unbehagen bereiten wollte. Aber sie zögerte noch, ihn loszulassen. „Und… und du weißt natürlich, dass… dass du nicht allein bist, ja? Der Rest von uns ist auch noch da, und… und du weißt auch, das du schon sehr oft ungünstige Umstände bezwungen hast, ja?"<br>Es klang mehr wie leere Parolen, Wiederholungen von Dingen, die er schonmal gehört hatte. Bloß Worte.  
>„Ja…" Sie löste ihre Hände von seinen Schultern und er verließ den Raum.<br>Dr. Akagi, die bis jetzt still dagestanden hatte, um den Jungen nicht noch zusätzlich nervös zu machen und es Misato nicht schwerer zu machen, zu ihm vorzudrängen, hatte die Konversation dennoch aufmerksam verfolgt und mitgedacht, die Problemstellung erkennend und in Gedankwen eine Lösung ausarbeitend.  
>Kaum, dass sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, griff sie an einem der mit medizinischen Utensilien bestückten Schränken nach einer ganz bestimmten Schublade, holte zwei Tablettenpackungen hervor und platzierte sie vor Misatos wachsamen Auge auf der nun leeren Untersuchungsliege.<br>„Diese hier täglich, diese da bei Bedarf vor dem Schlafengehen, für ein oder zwei Wochen, würde ich sagen. Das sollte unser kleines Alptraumproblem lösen und unserem Third Child einen ungestörten Schlaf verschaffen." Erklärte sie sachlich.  
>„Aber es wundert mich doch… Zugegeben, es ist gut, dass es seinen Synchronwert noch nicht beeinträchtigt zu haben scheint, aber auch, wenn ein weiterer Zusammenbruch früher oder später zu erwarten war, hätte ich doch gedacht, dass wir bis dahin noch eine ganze Menge Zeit hätten, er machte bis jetzt eigentlich den Eindruck einer stetigen positiven Verbesserung… Mir fällt nichts ein, was der Auslöser sein könnte, dir etwa…?"<br>Die Stille war erwatet, aber soweit Dr. Akagi dies abschätzen konnte, zeigte Captain Katsuragi keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass sie irgendwas verbarg.  
>„Jetzt sieht es noch relativ unproblematisch aus, aber es wäre gut, wenn du das frühzeitig unterbinden könntest, ja?" sprach die falsche Blondine recht kühl weiter. „Im äußersten Falle konnten wir ihn immernoch unter Antidepressiva setzten, aber ich würde das gerne so lange wie möglich vermeiden, jeder Eingriff in seine Hirnchemie könnte sich unabsebar auf seinen Synchronwert auswirken… Oh, und es wäre besser, wenn du das hier verwahren und verwalten würdest, ja? Lass ihn das nicht mit in sein Zimmer nehmen, wir wollen ja nicht, das es zu irgendwelchen… Unfällen kommt."<br>„Ja..." antwortete Misato etwas verzögert, die Medikamentenpackungen mit einer raschen Bewegung wegschnappend und danach einen großen Schritt vorwärts machend, ohne das ihr ernstes Gesicht in der kurzen Zeit, bevor Ritsuko nur noch ihren Hinterkopf mit ihrer roten Uniformmütze zu sehen bekam, irgendetwas verriet. „Bis später dann…"  
>Scheinbar völlig ruhig und professionell machte sie sie sich ohne weitere Eile auf den Weg durch den Raum – erst, als sich die Schiebetür zum Flur hin für sie geöffnet hatte und sie schon mit einem Fuß auf der Türschwelle stand, hielt sie einen Moment inne und begann dann erst einen Atemzug später, wieder etwas verzögert, mit dem Sprechen und stellte in einem seltsam distanziert-kühlen, fast schon beiläufigen Tonfall eine Frage:<br>„Nur eins gibt es da noch, was ich nicht verstehe…  
>Dr. Akagi,…" Die Benutzung des Nachnamens ging nicht mal mit einer bestimmten Betonung oder einer deutlichen Portion Abschätzigkeit einher, es war mehr der völlige Gleichmut, der den Eindruck von Kälte erweckte, „…Ist Shinji-kun vielleicht eine Maschine?"<br>„Hm?"  
>Jetzt drehte sie ihren Kopf zurück und der Zorn drückte durch, Zorn auf diese blatante Gleichgültigkeit dieses ganzen großen Systems, von dem sie ein Teil war, aber auch Zorn auf ihre eingene Unzulänglichkeit. „Sprich nicht über Shinji-kun, als ob er einer von deinen Computern wäre! Er ist nicht irgendso ein alter Motor, den wir immer wieder zum Laufen bringen können, wenn er mal ausgeht, oder mit Klebeband und Ersatzteilen wieder reparieren können, wenn er kaputt ist…<br>Er ist nicht irgendein verdammter Roboter, okay? Haben wir uns verstanden, Dr. Akagi?"

„…Es wurde zur Kenntnis genommen, Captain Katsuragi."

-

„Hier, für euch!" Mit einem Lächeln überreichte die kurz geratene Technikerin von vorhin einen zum Mitnehmen eingepackten Eisbecher and das positiv überraschte Third Child – Er hatte das mit dem Eis nach dem Test, der Untersuchung und so weiter ganz vergessen.  
>„Wir haben natürlich auch Ihres nicht vergessen, Captain." Setzte eine weitere Technikerin hinzu, die neben Asuka auch noch Misato ihr Eis aushändigte – Ihre Untergebenen waren zu Dritt mit den Eistüten aufgetaucht, Shinji konnte nur schätzen, dass sie drei wohl langjährige Kolleginnen sein mussten, oder anderweitig dicke Freundinnen gewesen waren, jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, hatte er sie häufiger zusammen im Hauptquartier gesehen.<br>Schon die Art, wie sie alle gleichzeitig lächelten und sich irgendwie schon von vorneherein darüber im klaren waren, wer jetzt was sagen würde, machte es offensichtlich, dass sie sich auf jedem Fall gut verstehen mussten – Wenn es soche Kameradschaft doch auch nur zwischen ihm und seinen Mit-Piloten geben würde, statt dass da immer nur Stille und Streit waren. Ein richtiges, eingespieltes Team!

„Danke sehr, …" Da fiel ihm mitten im Satz ein, dass er ja gar nicht wusste, wie die drei hießen – Die Namen von Hyuuga, Aoba und Ibuki hatte er sich schon lange gemerkt, und Mitsurugi kannte er ja über Nagato, aber das galt weniger für das Personal, mit dem er seltener direkt in Kontakt stand, auch wenn diese drei sicherlich auch über die Selbstzerstörungsvorrichtung Bescheid wussten und ohne das er die Details kannte hart gearbeitet haben mussten, um ihm seine Aufgabe einfacher zu machen.  
>Doch die drei Technikerinnen schienen gar nicht erst damit gerechnet zu haben, dass er ihre Namen kennen würde, und stellten sich prompt vor.<br>„Ich bin Asano Kaede." Stellte sich die kleine, freundlich lächelnde fort, die überhaupt erst den Vorschlag gemacht hatte – Sie hatte kurzes, dunkelbraunes Haar mit einem klar geschnittenen Ponny und schien die jüngste von dem Trio zu sein – Ihre schwarzhaarige Freundin zu ihrer rechten machte einen etwas reservierteren Eindruck, trug eine Brille, hatte einen Leberfleck unter der unteren Lippe und stellte sich als Aoi Mogami vor. Die Dritte im Bunde, zu Asanos Rechten hatte von allen das beste Aussehen was nicht unerheblich an ihren langen, vollen, lockingen hellbraunen Haaren lag, nannte sich Ooi Satsuki.  
>„Nun dann, danke sehr… Asano-san, und… und die anderen auch."<br>„Keine Ursache!" riefen die drei im Chor, wiedermal zeigend, wie gut sie miteinander zu harmonieren schienen. „Unser Job ist es schließlich euch zu unterstützen, auch mit… kreativen Methoden, wenn es seib muss." Erklärte Asano gutgelaunt. „Lasst es euch schmecken! Sie auch, Captain!"  
>„Das werden wir!" versicherte Misato. „Tschüss dann!"<br>„Tschau!"  
>Nachdem die Technikerinnen sich verabschiedet hatten, öffnete Misato direkt die Papier"hülle" ihres Eisbechers und motivierte die Children, es ihr schleunigst gleichzutun, mit der Begründung, dass es wirklich schade um das Zeug wäre, wenn es schmelzen würde, wobei sie kaum, dass sie fertig gesprochen hatte, schon dabei war, Schokoladeneis in sich hinein zu schaufeln.<br>Nach diesem „harten Arbeitstag" hatten die Children nichts dagegen einzuwenden.  
>Auch, wenn Asuka mit dem, was sie in ihrem Eisbecher vorfand, nicht ganz zufrieden war: „Was soll das jetzt wieder sein?"<br>„Eiscreme?" warf Misato ein, während sie ihren kleinen lila Plastiklöffel wieder mit Eis füllte.  
>„Das ist Vanille!" entrüstete sich das Second Child. „Wieso ist das Vanille?"<br>„Na ja…" begann Misato zu erklären, nachdem sie den vormals erwähnten Löffel Eis heruntergeschluckt hatte. „Ich wusste nicht genau, was ihr so für Eissorten mögt, also habe ich Ensign Asano gesagt, dass sie einfach jedem von euch zwei Kugeln Vanille mitbringen soll. Die meisten Leute mögen Vanille."  
>„Warum das so ist, ist mir bis heute noch ein Rätsel!" klagte Captain Shikinami. „Vanille schmeckt doch nach überhaupt gar nichts! Wozu sind wir hier in Japan? Hier machen die doch aus jedem Scheiß eine Eiskremsorte! Grüner Tee? Rote Bohnenpaste? Meersalz? Hühnchen? Was auch immer das Herz begehrt! Und du bringst mir Vanilleeis? Warum nicht wenigstens Schokolade oder Erdbeere?!" klagte sie, das letzte Woert besonders betonend um anzudeuten, dass dies wohl eher ihre erste Wahl gewesen wäre.<br>„Seltsam…" fragte sich Misato, scheinbar völlig unbekümmert wegen Asukas Beschwerden. „Dabei hatte ich gehört, das Vanille laut einer Umfrage die Beliebteste Eissorte in Deutschland ist."  
>„Ich weiß nicht, welche Deutschen sie da gefragt haben, aber mich garantiert nicht!"<br>„Also ich… ich mag Vanille." Kommentierte Shinji, fast, als wolle er Misato irgendwie aufmuntern, obgleich dafür gar kein Bedarf zu bestehen schien.  
>Asuka war natüelich nicht beeindruckt: „Das wundert mich bei so einem Langweiler wie dir kein bisschen!"<p>

Wähnrendessen hatte auch Rei die Verpackung von ihrem Eisbecher entfernt, sich unsicher das durchscheidende Plastiklöffelchen gegriffen und eine Portion davon heruntergeschluckt… nur, dass dies ihr ersten Kontakt mit Eiskrem war, sodass sie wenig Ahnung von der ordnungsgemäßen Dosis hatte, und prompt Kontakt mit dem Phänomen machte, das im Volksmund gemeinhin als ‚zugefrohrenes Hirn' bezeichnet wurde.  
>„Ist alles in Ordnung, Ayanami…?" fragte dann auch direkt das Third Child, dem es nicht entgangen war, dass die eben leicht das Gesicht verzogen hatte.<br>„Ja. Es ist nur… kalt."  
>Shinji lächelte verlegen.<br>„Das… das hat Eis halt so an sich, schätze ich…"

Was die zwei nicht wussten, war, das jemand den sie kannten gerade auf einem Querverlaufenden Steg unterwegs war, der über der foyerartig eingerichteten Halle verlief, in dem sie sich gerade aufhielten, und sie dabei zusammen stehen sah – der Commander von NERV, der vor etwa einer Dreiviertelstunde wieder in Japan eingetroffen war, und sich direkt vom Flughafen zum Hauptquartier begeben hatte, und nun direkt in die Richtung seines Büros unterwegs war.  
>Von hier oben waren die beiden Kinder als kaum mehr als kleine Flecken aus Blau, weiß und schwarz erkennbar, aber man konnte noch erkennen, dass sie es waren.<br>Die bunten Haarschöpfe der weiblichen Pilotinen und Captain Katsuragis klatschrote Uniform machten es leicht zu erraten, wer die vierte Person sein musste.  
>„Es scheint alles nach Plan zu laufen." Kommentierte der Commander beiläufig, bevor er seinen Blick direkt wieder abwendete.<br>Seinem Stellverstreter merkte man da schon deutlich mehr Emotionen an, Schuld, und Ekel und vor allem Resignation, die alles andere nur verblasst durchscheinen ließ.  
>„Ikari…" bat er, wissend, dass es wohl vergebens sein würde. „Hör mit dieser Gehirnwäsche auf… Es ist noch nicht zu spät…"<br>Wie erwartet, kein Kommentar. Der Leiter von Nerv drehte sich nichteinmal zu ihm um.  
>„Yui-kun muss… todtraurig darüber sein…"<p>

-

„Also, wie sollen wir mit Ikari verfahren? Welcher Gestallt soll dieser Test sein? Sollen wir einen unserer Schutzengel entsenden?"  
>„Dafür ist es zu früh… Das ist zu viel! Alles, was wir haben, sind Vermutungen."<br>„Ich stimme zu, wir sollten nicht mit Kanonen auf Spatzen schießen, wenn wir nur eine sehr begrenzte Anzahl von Kanonenkugeln haben!"  
>„Aber sind Sie sich sicher, das Ikari bloß ein Spatz ist? Es gibt kaum einen größeren Narren, als der, der einen Sperling mit einem Adler verwechselt!"<br>„Wenn ein Spatz das Problem ist, dürfte ein Wurm das Problem lösen! Wenn nicht… haben wir noch andere Karten in unseren Ärmeln."  
>„Apropos! Wie sieht es denn mit unserer letzten Trumpfkarte aus?"<br>„Genau, was macht das Ass?"  
>„Überzeugen Sie sich selbst… Tabris!"<p>

Dieses Wort war es dann, das Ewigkeiten aus stillem Raum entfernt eine Wirkung auslöste, eine Wirkung dort, wo Nähe und Ferne, Ursache und Wirkung alle Bedeutung verloren hatten,... Unter einem Sternenhimmel, dessen Glanz von keinerlei künstlichen Lichtern verdrängt wurden, zwischen fahlen, von Kratern zernarbten Steinen, die von keiner Atmosphäre von der Kälte und Stille des Universums getrennt wurden, konnten nicht einmal die sonst so beständigen Mikroorganismen gedeihen – Man könnte es eine trostlose Einöde nennen, aber für die Männer, deren Gesichter hinter den schwarzen Monolithen verborgen blieben, war es ein Ansporn, ein unberührtes Eden ursprünglicher Natur, die nicht angetastet worden war, seit die Götter sie geschaffen hatten, wo die einzige gerade Linie der Horizont war.  
>Die einzige Verunstaltung, die einzigen verdrießlichen Akte von Vandalismus waren ein paar Fußabdrücke, eine lang verlassene Amerikanische Flagge, ein zurückgelassenes Fahrzeug, und eine Station…. Doch diese konnten ihre Schöpfer verschmerzen und entschuldigen dadurch, dass sie dazu gedacht war, alle anderen dieser Spuren zu vernichten und die so entweihte Welt zu reinigen und zurückzuverwandeln in ein ursprüngliches Paradies, wie es alle anderen Himmelskugeln waren außer diesen beiden, die niemals von Sünde berührt worden waren.<br>Einen Versucht hatte es schon gegeben, und auch dieser hatte seine Spur hinterlassen, in gestalt eines langen, roten Streifens, der die reine Oberfläche aus fahlen Stein befleckt hatte, die nie zuvor solch intensive Farben enthalten hatte… Doch durch diesen Streifen ging ein weiterer quer hindurch, eine Anordnung von schwarzen Särgen, ein Versprechen von einer endgültigen Reinigung, dass nun fünfzehn Jahre nachdem es geschworen war, seiner Erfüllung Nahe kamen.  
>Dieses Wesen, das hier inmitten dieses Niemandslandes doch ihre Worte hörte, war der Feind, und doch repräsentierte es in gewisser Weise das, wonach diese alten Männer strebten, denn so, wie sie jetzt waren, konnten die Menschen in solch einer „reinen" Welt nicht existieren – Doch dieser früh abgepaasate „Kriegsgefangene" von ihnen, wenn man ihn denn so nennen durfte, gab ihnen einen Vorgeschmack von der Vollkommenheit, die sie zu erlagen versuchten, von der Freiheit, die die nächste Stufe für sie bereithielt – es war ein paradoxer, verwirrender Anblick, der schon durch seine bloße, himmlische Schönheit, seinen Glanz und seine Eleganz Gier und Wahn kochen ließ… Denn das, was sie selbst nur durch Mauern aus Technik und Metall erreichen konnten, lächerliche, zerbrechliche Blasen aus Biosphäre, die eine geeignete Macht oder auch nur ein durch ein winziges Detail verschuldeter Unfall völlig verheert werden könnte, war ihm in die Wiege gelegt worden: Sein äußeres entsprach dem eines Einzelnen, aber das war trügerisch – in dieser kleinen, unscheinbaren Form komprimiert war wine ganze Art von wesen in ihrer ganzheit und Vollkommenheit; Ganz, vollkommen und Freudvoll wie die unsterblichen Götter, vollkommen, weil es nichts gab, was ihm fehlte, nichts gab, was er brauchte und nichts, was ihn hätte beschränken können in seiner vollkommenheit.<br>Hier, unabhänging von Licht, unabhängig von Wärme, unabhängig von Zuflucht und Materie, die verstoffwechselt werden könnte, dem Universum in seiner grundlegensten Gestalt ausgesetzt, thronte er, der schwarze Prinz des weißen Mondes, und er schämte sich nichteinmal seiner Nacktheit, weil er keinen Grund dafür hatte, weil er nie vom verbotenen Baum gegessen und auch nie den Zorn der Götter auf sich gezogen hatte – Fähig, wissen zu enthalten, wie es die Menschen waren, aber ewig wie die Botschafter – Das war das Ergebnis der Forschung in Richtung künstliche Evolution, das vollständige Produkt, der Prototyp einer neuen Menschheit und zugleich ein möglicher Schlüssel zu ihrer Geburt – Natürlich vermuteten die alten Männer längst, dass Ikari seinen eigenen Prototyp und seine eigenen großen Entwurf hatte, in diesem Mädchen, dass für NERV gewesen war, was dieses Geschöpf hier für SEELE gewesen war, es gab also zwei, zwei mögliche Blaupausen für die ultimative Lebensform, und die Möglichkeit, dass sie der neue Adam und die neue Eva für eine neue Menschheit werden könnten – oder doch nur ein neuer Luzifer und eine neue Lillith, um die alte Menschheit heimzusuchen?

Die Alten waren sich ziemlich sicher, das Ergebnis zu kennen. Sie sahen es vor sich, wie sie das perfekte Geschöpf sahen, ihren Bauplan für die Perfektion, wie eine sachte Regung durch sein Gesicht ging, ein Tropfen von Leben, der bestätigte, dass dieses Wesen doch tatsächlich lebte und real war – Man hätte seine Form mit der eines heranwachsenden Jungen verwechseln können, wie man ein Einhorn mit einer weißen Stute verwechseln könnte, oder eine Fee mit einem Insekt, eine Illusion, die Wahrheit vor denen beschützte, die schon verlernt hatten, zu sehen. Seine Haut war wie Alabaster, sein Haar wie Fäden aus gediegenem Silber, wie man sie in der Natur nur äßerst selten fand, und nur selten mit solchem Glanz – fast könnte man ihn für eine dieser Statuen der alten Zivilisationen halten, bildliche, idealisierte Oden der Götter und Helden der Vergangenheit, Perfektion, wie sie diese Erde noch nicht berührt hatte.  
>Er öffnete zaghaft seine Augen, tief Weinrot und ein ganzes, kleines Universum in dieser Iris, dass einen ganz eigenen kleinen Reigen tanzte, während sich die weite der Pupille den Lichtverhältnissen anpasste, fast, als würden diese Augen ihr ganz eigenes Leben führen, diese augen, wie alles an ihm makellos genug, um jemanden in den Wahnsinn zu treiben… In den alten Überlieferungen hieß es, dass die wahre Gestalten eines Engels einen mit ihrer Schönheit zum Weinen zu bringen konnten, dass die Herrlichkeit der höheren Engel so überwältigend war, dass sie den Körper eines Menschen hinwegbrennen und die Seele direkt in den Himmel schicken konnten – Das war etwas gewaltvolles, himmlische Schönheit.<br>Und ein einziger Blick auf diesen Jüngling reichte aus um zu verstehen, was das bedeutete. Ganymed! Atinous! Adonis! Wie bedeutungslos erschienen doch diese Traumgestalten im Vergleich mit dieser wahrhaftigen Lichtgestalt und seinem berauschenden Lächeln – Er war ein Wesen der Freude, ein Jünger des Dionysus genau so wie der Erlösung.  
>Das bloße Aussehen dieses Wesens reichte aus, um einen zu lehren, was Ehrfurcht ist.<br>„Ich weiß…" antworte er auf den Ruf seiner Kerkermeister, mit einer hohen, melodischen Stimme, eine Lyra oder eine Harfe, verpackt in die Beschränkungen menschlicher Stimmbänder aber ohne die Fehler, die das adjektiv „menschlich" für gewöhnluch implizieren würde. „Der Junge hat nach seinem Erwachen nun das zweite Stadium betreten und seine Entwicklung setzt sich stetig fort…"

„Ja. Der Apokryphenkodex in den Schriftrollen ist in die Gesetztestexte übergegangen. Wir haben viel zu besprechen."  
>Von dem Standpunkt eines ewigen Wesens, für das Zukunft oder Vergangenheit keinen unterschied machten, konnte er die Worte seines Auftraggebers, der sich ihm in der Form eines dunklen Monolithen mit nur den Zahlen „01" als Hinweis auf seine Identität präsentierte.<br>„Der Kodex… Alles wird geschehen, wie es geschehen muss, ob ihr es nun zu lenken versucxht, oder nicht… Was ist der Sinn darin, sich an ein vorbestimmtes Schicksal zu klammern? Besonders an ein Schicksal der Vernichtung?"  
>„Du würdest es nicht verstehen, du bist ein Engel – Der Engel des freien Willens, obendrein…" meldete sich ein weiteres Mitglied der Versammlung zu wort – Der einzelnen Monolith wurde von vielen weiteren zu einem ganzen Zirkel ergänzt, der sich um den vermeintlichen Jüngling herum aufspannte.<br>„Menschen sind keine Götter. Menschen können nichts aus dem Nichts erschaffen. Menschen brauchen immer erst etwas, mit dem sie anfangen können."  
>„Doch es gibt einen Mann, der danach strebt, seine Macht der der Götter gleich zu machen."<br>„Einen Mann, der ebenfalls danach strebt, die Büchse der Pandora zu öffnen."  
>„Einen Mann, der sie schließen will, bevor die Hoffnung erscheinen kann!"<br>„Hoffnung?" fragte der Junge, irgendwo zwischen Unglaube und Belustigung. „Das ist die Hoffnung der Lillim?"  
>„Die Hoffnung hat so viele Formen, wie es Menschen gibt."<br>„Weil die Hoffnung letzlich nur in den Herzen der Menschen existiert…"  
>„Aber unsere Hoffnungen sind dabei, Realität zu werden…."<br>„Durch Lillith, Urmutter der Menschen, den falschen Erben vom schwarzen Mond…"  
>„Und durch Adam, Urvater der Engel, den rechtmäßigen Erben vom weißen Mond!"<br>„…dessen auferstandene Seele nur in dir existiert!"  
>„…dessen wiederbelebter Körper aber bereits Ikari in die Hände gefallen ist!"<p>

„Dann ist Ikari Gendo also… wie ich?"  
>„Ja. Deshalb hatten wir keine Wahl, als unsere Hoffnungen dir anzuvertrauen!"<br>„Ich weiß… Schließlich ist das auch der Grund dafür, dass ich hier bin."  
>„Jawohl. Die Zeit, den Vertrag zu erfüllen, rückt näher!"<br>Seufzend, aber dennoch lächelnd, ohne dabei herablassend zu werden richtete sich der Botschafter schließlich auf, von seiner Position aus eine große Baustelle überblickend, Gerüste, Rohre und Kräne, geschart um ein einziges, großes Werk, bedeckt mit einem „Anzug" aus einer gummiartigen Substanz und nichtzuletzt eine Maske, um ja zu vermeiden, das man versehendlich auf das Antlitz Gottes blickte – Das große Werk nahte sich auch hier seiner Vollendung und wartete nur noch darauf, das anderswo die letzten Puzzleteile ihren Platz einnahmen.  
>„Dann wird es also der Dritte sein, hm? Du änderst dich nie…" und ohne sein Lächeln auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu unterbrechen, wendete er seinen Kopf nun fast sehnsüchtig zur Erde hinwenden, die von hier aus gesehen ein bläuliches Licht auf ihren Trabanten zu werfen schien.<br>„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich endlich zu treffen… Ikari Shinji-kun… Dieses mal werde ich zumindest dich glücklich machen."

-

Dann war dieser Tag also vorüber, und an dem dazugehörigen Abend, als er fertig umgezogen und zugedeckt in seinem Bett lag und eigentlich nichts mehr für ihn zu tun blieb, als die Augen zu schließen und darauf zu warten, dass der nächste Tag sich hierher bequemte, und wie an jedem anderen Tag, an dem sein komplettes Weltbild nicht von einer erschütternden, unmöglichen Wahrheit zertrümmert worden war, die nur die im Stillen schmorende Ahnung zurück ließen, dass er von dieser Welt und ihren Funktionsweisen vom Augenblick seiner Geburt bis jetzt nichts das geringste Begriffen hatte.  
>Er wusste nichts, konnte nichts dagegen tun, konnte zu niemandem gehen, und es konnte oder würde ihm auch sonst keiner etwas darüber sagen, es war also schon von Vorneherein absehbar, dass ihm die Informationen fehlten, um zu einem sinnvollen Ergebnis zu kommen.<br>Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, und wenn es sowieso nichts bringen würde, wenn es gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit gab, dass dabei am Ende etwas sinnvolles herauskam, dann machte es sowieso keinen Unterschied – Es fühlte sich wie eine Flucht an, aber er konnte sich keine Rethorik aus den Gyri und Sulci seines Hirns ziehen, die ihn davon hätte überzeugen könnte, wieso es eigentlich seine Pflicht war, sich noch mal gepflegt vor deas geistige Auge zu führen, wieso er absolut erledigt und allein mit diesen Gedanken war – Er war erschöpft und hatte genug von alledem, nicht mal die dämliche Zimmerdecke wollte er noch sehen, sodass er sich stattdessen auf die Seite rollte und sich fest in seine Decke wickelte, die sommerliche Hitze konnte ihn so oder so mal kreuzweise.  
>Entfernt kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er mit dem Verlauf dieses Tages ja vielleicht noch völlig begnügt hätte, wenn da nicht dieses Wissen wäre… vielleicht wären da jetzt irgendewo kleine bunte Streuseln von etwas positiven in dem großen, schwarzen Sumpf, der sich dort breitgemacht hatte wo eigentlich seine kohärenten Gedanken hätten sein sollen – entfernt fragte er sich, woran er jetzt wohl denken würde, ohne dieses Wissen, dessen absolute Prophezeihung alles andere totgeschlagen hatte – An seinen Vater vielleicht?<br>Wenn er sich recht entsinnte hatte er das zumindest gestern getan – Diese Entfernung, unerträglich! Selbst die ursprünglichen Quelle seines Leides, der Anfangssingularität, zu dem man immer wieder zurückkam, wenn man dem dunklen Strudeln seiner Pein bis zu schieren Wurzel seiner Seele folgte, war nur noch ein verblasster Traum aus einem anderen Leben.  
>…war wirklich so vielZeit vergangen, seid dem Augenblick, an dem er diesen Brief geöffnet hatte? Irgendwann während seiner Reise nach Tokyo-3, hatte es da einen …seltsamen Moment gegeben? Irgendwas… Ungewöhnliches?<br>Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen.  
>Er hatte davon überhaupt nicht so viel zurückbehalten, es war eben ein Zugfahrt gewesen und es war über drei Monate her, wie viel behielt ein durchschnittlicher Mensch von irgendeiner einfachen Zugfahrt zurück, von jeder einfachen Zugfahrt, die er in seinem Leben bewältigt hatte? Oder war es gar nicht während der Fahrt, sondern kurz nach seiner Ankunft…?<br>Oder vielleicht war es ja vorher gewesen, als er dieses verflixte Stück Papier das erste mal in den Händen gehalten hatte.  
>Ah. Da war er, der gute alte Hass, die Wut und Enttäuschung in ihrer vertrauten Intensität – besser den Teufel, den er kannte, als den, den er nicht kannte, besser Schmerz als Leere.<br>Zumindest eins war trotz aller Irrungen und Wirrungen noch gleich geblieben, in seinem bisherigen Leben, und seid er hierhergekommen war, allen bizarren neuen Erfahrungen zu trotz.  
>Der Grund für seinen Schmerz, der immer gleich geblieben war – Er könnte fast schon meinen, dases gut tat, diese vertrauten Frustrationen zu fühlen, es war gut, überhaupt etwas zu fühlen in dieser Welt, die trotz ihrer anschaulichen, fest greifbaren Realität doch mehr und mehr zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchzusickern schien.<br>Zumindest hier in der Finsternis kannte er sich selbst – Hier, wenn nirgends sonst.  
>Mit dieser grimmigen Einsicht zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf, und wartete auf die Umarmung der Nacht – Eines musste man Dr. Akagi lassen, das Zeug, dass sie ihm empfohlen hatte, verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und ersparte ihm den Strang aus Gedanken, der seinen bisherigen Überlegungen hätte folgen können – Die Schwärze des Schlafes schien dunkler und dichter als sonst, wie der Unterschied zwischen einem billigen Farbdrucker oder Projektor und Tinte, Pech oder Teer – Es schien schwer zu glauben, das eine einfache Chemikalie soetwas wie prophetische Visionen aufhalten könnte, und so kam die scherzlich herbeigesehnte Ruhe mit der harten Erkenntnis, das das menschliche Gehirn am Ende doch etwas sehr physisches, relativ billiges war – Gut möglich, das die Schreie der Zukunft und die grauenvollen Bilder, die sie begleiteten, doch noch unverändert gekommen waren, wie es es von ihnen gewohnt war – Er hatte sie nur nicht sehen können, weil dieser dunkle wasserfall aus Schwärze sie übermalt hatte. Er hatte sie nur nicht hören können, weil nichts davon es geschafft hatte, diese schwarzen Schleier zu durchdringen – nichts außer vielleicht einer entfernten Ahnung einer Melodie, die sich wie ein zentrales Leitmotif durch den Widerhall der Zukunft zog, gespielt auf einem großen Flügel von zwei verschiedenen Paar Händen, eines vorsichtig und unerfahren, und ein anderes, blasser und filigraner, schnell und kunstvoll…<p>

-

Und so kam es, dass all diese Ereignisse, wie es sich für jene mit aufmerksamen Geistern schon eine Weile angebahnt haben könnte, vor nicht all zu langer Zeit aber dennoch kaum möglich erschienen wäre, stillschweigend unbemerkt und doch ganz offensichtlich den Lauf genommen hatten, den sie immer zu nehmen bestimmt waren:  
>Der junge Messiah war nun endlich aus seinen Träumen erwacht und begann, sich des Gewichts des Kreuzes bewusst zu werden, dass er zu tragen haben würde.<br>Während die junge Kriegerin nach dem langen Ringkampf mit ihrem nutzlosen Stolz rang zu dem Ergebnis gekommen war, das sie einen Weg finden musste, über ihren Schatten zu springen, saßen der falsche Prophet und seine Geier in ihrem Turm und berieten darüber, wie sie sich der Loyalität ihres abtrünnigen Jüngers vergewissern konnte, der seine schwarze Seele seinerseits schon an jemand anderen verkauft hatte, noch unwissend, dass die junge Göttin, die den fleischgewordenen Fußpunkt seiner Hoffnungen darstellte, unabhängig von ihm begonnen hatte, nach dem Sinn ihres Daseins zu suchen.  
>Kurz gesagt hatten all diese Entwicklungen und stetigen Veränderungen den Punkt, an dem sie nicht mehr ignoriert werden konnten, endlich ein- für alle Mal erreicht.<p>

-

„Ja, ich denke, will sie noch einmal sehen… denn meine Gefühle damals waren real."

EIN LIEBENDES HERZ WARTET AUF DICH

_  
>(1) Die Betrachtungen zu der Inneneinrichtung der Mitsurugis sollten so eine Art Kontrast dazu sein, wie Gendo alle Erinnerungstücke an Yui (inklusive Shinji) kategorisch entsorgt hat.<br>(2) Die bezaubernden Technikerinnen Satsuki Ooi, Kaede Asano und Aoi Mogami sind aus dem „Shinji Ikari Raising Project"-Manga entliehen. Weiß nicht, ob sie über dieses kleine Cameo hinaus noch auftauchen werden, vermutlich nur im Hintergrund. Aber ich denke es gibt der ganzen Organisation eher ein „Gesicht" und den späteren dramatischen Ereignissen eher ein „Gewicht" wenn verdeutlich wird, dass die ganzen dort arbeitenden Leute eben keine homogene Masse sind, sondern Namen haben.  
>(3) Fuyutsukis Text letzte Zeilen hier sind an ein paar geschmissene Szenen aus der CR angelehnt.<br>(4) So, das's wars mit dem „Erklärungs-Mini-Arc" XD Demnächst in diesem Kino: Kapitel 27: [Darkness in Paradise]


	44. 27: Suigetsu

**27: [Suigetsu]**

_**Mama, we all go to hell**_

Mama, we all go to hell

I'm writing this letter and wishing you well

Mama, we all go to hell

_**Oh, well, now**_

Mama, we're all gonna die

Mama, we're all gonna die

Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry

Mama, we're all gonna die

_**And when we go, don't blame us, yeah**_

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah

You made us, oh so famous

We'll never let you go

And when you go don't return to me, my love

_**Mama, we're all full of lies**_

Mama, we're meant for the flies

And right now they're building a coffin your size

Mama, we're all full of lies

_**Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue**_

You should've raised a baby girl, I should've been a better son

If you could coddle the infection they can amputate at once

You should've been, I could have been a better son

_**And when we go, don't blame us, yeah**_

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah

You made us, oh so famous

We'll never let you go

_**She said, "You ain't no son of mine**_

For what you've done they're gonna find

A place for you, and just you mind

Your manners when you go

And when you go, don't return to me, my love"

That's right

_**Mama, we all go to hell**_

Mama, we all go to hell

It's really quite pleasant

Except for the smell

Mama, we all go to hell

_**2 - 3 - 4**_

Mama, mama, mama, oh

Mama, mama, mama, mama!

_**And if you would call me your sweetheart**_

I'd maybe then sing you a song

But the shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun

You would cry out your eyes all along

_**We're damned after all**_

Through fortune and flame we fall

And if you can stay then I'll show you the way

To return from the ashes you call

_**We all carry on**_

(We all carry on)

When our brothers in arms are gone

(When our brothers in arms are gone)

So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die

And return from the ashes you call

_-My Chemical Romance, ‚Mama'_

Ob es nun die Sonne, oder wie gerade jetzt, das fahle Licht des Mondscheins war, dass sich über die Welt da draußen ergoss, das meiste davon blieb so oder so an den dichten, staubigen Nylonvorhängen hängen, die unabhängig von der Tageszeit nur ein winziges Rinnsal aus Licht hineinsickern.

Diese Undurchsichtigkeit funktionierte aber auch zu beiden Seiten hin, sodass die Besitzerin des Apartments die eigentlichen Fenster mit ihren kreuzweise verlaufenden Sprossen aus altem Holz, von dem die einst weiße Lackierung in einem welligen, hässlichen Grau abblätterte, außer, wenn sie sich bewusst zwischen Fenster und Gardine stellte, um still die dahinter liegende Nacht zu betrachten - Sie hatte ihren Arm zur Scheibe hin ausgestreckt, war aber nicht so weit gekommen, sie mit ihren Fingerkuppen zu berühren.

Sie hatte inne gehalten, als sie dieser Gedanke ergriffen hatte, dass sie das eigentlich häufig tat, durch eine Glasscheibe auf die Welt herunterblickend, und zum ersten Mal dachte sie daran, dass sie so doch wie eine Fremde aussehen musste, eine Existenz, die auf die stetig schwärmenden Menschen herunterblickte wie ein Mensch selbst auf wandernde Ameisen oder wachsende Pflanzen, existenten so verschieden, soweit_unter_ ihnen, dass sie sich nichts bedeutungsvolles zusagen hatten - Ein Mensch konnte mit einer Pflanze zwar in so weit interagieren, das er ihr Erde und Wasser bereitstellte, aber die Pflanze konnte es in aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht von dem Fall unterscheiden, dass das Wasser und die Nährstoffe einfach nur vom natürlichen Fluss der Ereignisse an ihre Wurzeln getragen worden war - Sie konnte die Existenz ihrer Wohltäter nicht einmal registrieren, genau so wenig, wie die "Bürger" einer in der Nähe eines Swimmingpools gelegenen Ameisenkolonie ahnen konnten, dass sie, obwohl sie tagtäglich über diese rechteckigen Fliesen krabbelten, welche die Erosion nie ohne irgendein Eingreifen in dieser Form bestehen lassen würde, am Rande einer viel größeren, viel weiter entwickelten Zivilisation von ihnen aus gesehen höheren Wesen lebten - Und dabei war es nicht so, das Ameisen, ja sogar Pflanzen, nicht dazu in der Lage waren, _untereinander_ sinnvoll zu kommunizieren oder ihre Umgebung zu registrieren - Die grünen Sprosse wuchsen stets der Sonne entgegen, folgten sogar manchmal ihrem Lauf, und Pflanzen derselben Art warnten einander gelegentlich mit Botenstoffen vor angreifenden Fressfeinden, reagierten mit der Bildung von Giftstoffen zwecks der Verteidigung oder lebten mit einander oder aber mit Pilzen in Symbiose, und zu all diesem Leben und Wachsen und Wuchern und Kommunizieren gehörte sie schlichtweg nicht dazu, sie allein war außen vor, sie allein teilte nicht diese Abstammung von den ersten Zellen des Urozeans, oder noch nicht mal von den Händen der Schöpfer, aus deren Saat dieses Leben gekeimt war.

_"Selbst du musst doch die Melancholie spüren, wenn du allein bist, oder…?"_

Auf ihrem Bett lag noch das Buch, dass sie eben beendet hatte, das Lesezeichen zwischen den Einband und die letzte Seite gesteckt, bis sie eine neue Aufgabe dafür finden würde - Wenn sie mit der Füllung ihres neuen Bücherregals auf der Suche gewesen war, dann glaubte sie, mit diesem hier fündig geworden zu sein.

Diese ganze Geschichte von diesem ewigen, unberührten Wesen (So alt wie der Mond, so alt wie das Leben - Und sie blickte unentwegt zu der silbernen Scheibe hinauf) mit einer ganz anderen Art von Existenz, das sich auf eine Reise begab und eine menge neue, verwirrende Dinge erlebte, die mit dem bisherigen Bild ihrer Welt nicht zusammenzufassen, schien irgendwie... nach ihr gerufen zu haben, da war ein entferntes Erkennen und diese tiefgründige Traurigkeit, die sich wie ein roter Faden durch diese Geschichte und alle ihre Figuren zog, war ihr vertrauter, als sie vor dieser Lektüre noch geschätzt hätte... und dann war da noch dieser letzte, spätere Teil, in dem dieses ewige, bisher von so vielen Dingen unberührte, aber dennoch wilde, freie Wesen sich in menschlicher Form wiedergefunden hatte, entsetzt zunächst, und spätestens ab da war Rei an den Text gefesselt und legte das Buch nicht weg, bis sie damit fertig war - Was wohl weniger extrem klang wenn man anmerkte, dass sie relativ schnell lesen konnte.

Sie folgte der Geschichte dieses Wesens, wie sie vergaß, wer oder was sie war und wo sie hergekommen war, ihre Tage in ihrem unechten Leben dahinträumend, schon vom Äußeren her abgezeichnet von der Menschheit, von der es in ihrer kargen Umgebung ohnehin nur so und so viel gab. -

_"Ich kenne dich! Ich habe dich beinahe noch in dem Augenblick erkannt, in dem ich sah, wie du die Straße zu meinem Schloss hinaufgestiegen bist und an meine Tür geklopft hast! Seit dem, gab es keine noch so kleine Bewegung von dir, die dich nicht verraten hat, kein Schritt, kein Blick, keine Drehung deines Kopfes, das Fleisch deines Halses, während zu Atmest, ja selbst deine Art, völlig still zu stehen - Sie waren alle meine Spione!"_

Sie hätte weinen können, wenn sie denn diesen Weg gekannt hätte, diese Verbindung zwischen jenem dunklen Ort, diesem schwarzen, unterirdischen See in den Sedimenten ihrer Seele, aus dem ihre Empfindungen und Gefühle entsprangen, und den Außenseite ihrer Augen an der Oberfläche ihres Gesichts.

_"Wagst du es immer noch, dich selbst zu verleugnen, wagst du es immer noch so zu tun, als seiest du ein Mensch?"_

Es ging weiter, und das Wesen traf den Adoptivsohn des so anklagenden Antagonisten, erst ein eher zurückhaltender, nicht sehr mutiger Zeitgenosse, der sich aber letztlich zu einem Helden mauserte, um die Gunst des Wesens, nein, vielmehr, dieser entstehenden jungen Frau zu gewinnen und in dem Nebel ihres Daseins wurde er schließlich zu etwas Warmen, an das sie sich halten konnte, eine Zuflucht... "Mach mich vergessen." laß sie von den Seiten ab, "Mach mich vergessen, was auch immer da will, dass ich mich daran erinnere."

Und sie rollte die Worte mit ihren Lippen, spielte damit, stellte sich vor, wie es sein würde, sie laut zu sagen.

_"Mach mich vergessen... Ikari-kun."_

Es hatte nicht sein sollen.

Sie musste zurück, zurück um ihresgleichen zu befreien, auch, wenn sie es nicht mehr wollte, wenn sie sich fast schon gewünscht hatte, bei diesem jungen Mann zu bleiben, sie musste zurück zu dem, was sie einmal gewesen war, auch um seinetwillen, so wie sich diese Situation gestaltete, nachdem das Schicksal seine Würfel ausgeworfen hatte wie Netzte aus klebrigen Fäden, um ihre Beute einzuwickeln und zu verkleben, doch sie blieb gezeichnet dafür, einen Namen getragen zu haben und Liebe gekannt zu haben, bestimmt ihr Leid bis in alle Ewigkeiten bei sich zu tragen und verstehend, wieso die Natur es niemals vorgesehen hatte, das ihresgleichen solche Empfindungen erfuhr, für die sie sonst zu rein gewesen war - Zum Schluss hin wusste Rei nicht mehr, ob sie die Geschichte aus dem Buch nacherzählte, oder eine düstere Ahnung ihres Schicksals verfolgt hatte.

Und noch etwas erschien ihr bekannt, schien ihr wie die Kombination von Worten, die sie gesucht hatte, ein Phänomen, dass sie nicht hatte beschreiben können - Sich mochte es nicht, eine Person die ihr wichtig war mit dem finsteren König zu vergleichen, aber es stimmte doch, dieser Eindruck den sie hatte - Sie las von dieser Beschreibung, von diesem Mann, denn nichts aber auch gar nichts glücklich machte, und sich an einen Dämon übergeben hatte um all diese Wesen einzufangen, wesen wie das eine, dass er vor einer Ewigkeit einmal gesehen hatte, irgendwann im Garten seiner Jugend, in diesem einen Moment, der ihn glücklich gemacht hatte, um die Erinnerung an diesen Moment aufrecht zu erhalten, ein bloßes Gespenst seiner Jugend, ein Schatten dieser Idee von Glück, die die Idealisierung seiner alten Erinnerungen längst zu etwas verdreht haben müssten, das es auf dieser Welt schlichtweg nicht gab, und sie erkannte diesen Blick wieder, den Blick, mit denen dieser Herrscher angeblich hinab in die Fluten gesehen hatte, es war ein Blick, den sie erst vor allzu kurzer Zeit noch erfahren hatte, vor kurzem, als sie dem Commander diese Zeitschriften hingehalten hatte.

Von durch Spiegelung bedingten, hellen Lichtstreifen durchbrochen hatte sie dennoch sehen können, wie sich seine Augen jenseits seiner Sonnenbrille nur das klitzekleinste Stück geweitet hatten, nicht viel, nur für den geschulten Beobachter überhaupt merklich, aber einen Moment später hatte sie es nicht mehr übersehen können, dass er geradewegs durch sie hindurch geblickt hatte.

Es geschah gar nicht so selten, dass sie hier und da etwas sagte, dann und wann mal etwas tat, und plötzlich war es gar nicht mehr sie, die er ansah, mit einem Mal blickte er eintausend Meilen in die Ferne, hin zu etwas das schon vor langer Zeit verloren gegangen war, eine Erinnerung an weit entferntes Glück, das er einmal gekannt haben musste, eines weit entfernten Tages, und ein kaltes Gefühl hatte es ihr immer schon gegeben, wenn er sie so anblickte, ohne wirklich sie zu sehen, wie sie unter den Konturen seiner Rauchgestalt lebte und atmete, bemüht, die Illusion nicht dadurch zu durchbrechen, dass sie eines davon zu deutlich tat, aber heute fragte sie sich zum ersten mal, was es eigentlich war, was er da sah, so weit, weit entfernt von ihr, und ob es das selbe war, was auch Ikari-kun sah, wenn er verloren in die Ferne blickte und seinem Vater dabei so, so ähnlich sah - Aber niemals zu ihr hin, sie hatte er niemals so angesehen, vielleicht aus dem Augenwickel, unwillkürlich aus einem Reflex heraus, aber nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht - Wenn Ikari-kun sie ansah, dann sah er immer nur _sie_ganz allein.

Das Gefühl, dass sie an diesem Abend über etwas gestolpert war, das weit jenseits ihres Verständnisses lag, hatte Misato nie beschlichen; Nachdem die prophetischen Warnungen dieser Nacht Wahrheit geworden waren, hatte sie nicht mehr die Zeit oder den Willen gehabt, an diese alte Begebenheit zurückzudenken, und so kam sie nie dazu, die Punkte zu dem zu verbinden, was eine große, schockierende Offenbarung hätte sein sollen.

Es hing auch damit zusammen, dass sie das Problem, mit dem sie dieser Vorfall konfrontiert hatte, für ein ganz anderes hielt - Und dieses Problem hatte trotz all ihrer Versuche, es mit reichlich hochprozentigen aus ihrem Schädel zu spülen niemals aufgehört, von hinten an ihren Gedanken zu zupfen.

Es war Nacht geworden, und sie war nicht dazu gekommen, mit ihm zu reden, hatte einfach keinen praktischen Moment gefunden, in dem Asuka nicht im selben Raum war, indem es nicht den Anschein machte, dass sie mit der ganzen "Wir-müssen-reden"-Leier irgendwas unterbrechen würde, dass ihn vielleicht auch ohne ihr Zutun auf andere Gedanken brachte.

Das Zeug, das Dr. Akagi ihm verordnet hatte, lag noch unangetastet auf ihrem Schreibtisch - Sie hätte mit ihm reden sollen.

Wieso hatte sie es nur nicht getan?

War es der Gedanke daran, was er wohl fühlen würde, was er wohl denken würde, wenn sie hingehen und von ihm verlangen würde, diese Tabletten zu schlucken, er musste sich doch sicher fragen, was sagte das nun über ihn, was bedeutete das nun für ihn und für das, was seine Vorgesetzten über ihn dachte...

Nein, nichts so weit gedachtes.

Es war mehr ihre eigener Unwille, zu akzeptieren, dass das hier nicht so lief, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, dass überhaupt ein Problem vorlag.

Dabei schien doch alles auf dem richtigen Weg gewesen zu sein - Oder vielleicht hatte sie das nur eingeredet. Schon die Bilanz dieses einen Abends war nicht wirklich ermunternd - hatte sie sich auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Apartment vorgenommen, in Zukunft darauf zu achten, dass er auch ordentliche Portionen zu sich nahm, und sie wollte gleich heute Abend damit anfangen, aber letztlich hatte sie sich auch teils durch ihren Bierkonsum bedingt ablenken lassen, und rückblickend konnte sie sie hatte überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet, ob er überhaupt irgendwas zum Abendessen hatte - Es konnte sein, es konnte auch nicht sein, sie konnte es wirklich nicht sagen und konnte keiner Erinnerungsschnipsel aus ihrem Hirn hervorziehen, die ihre Vermutungen in die eine oder die andere Richtung hin beeinflussen könnte, ihre Portion hatte er jedenfalls liebevoll hergerichtet vor ihr auf den Tisch gestellt - Da war sie ja ein schöner Vormund...

Dennoch, sie hätte schwören können, dass bis auch individuelle, kleinere Zwischenfälle, die kurzzeitig eine Delle in die Aufwärtstendenz hauten, eigentlich alles auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein schien - Shinji hatte sich Freunde zugelegt, schien sich mit den Kämpfen mittlerweile zumindest arrangieren zu können, und sie hatte den Eindruck das er zumindest über manche Sachen mit ihr redete und sie als eine Quelle von Ratschlägen und Unterstützung ansah, selbst, wenn er ihr bei weiten noch nicht _alles_sagte...

Und ein Stück weit war es doch normal das ein Teenager, noch dazu ein Junge, gewisse Dinge für sich behielt, oder?

"Es müsste doch eigentlich möglich sein, oder?" murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

"Wenn Shinji-kun so viele Menschen hat, denen er wichtig ist, und ebenso viele, die ihm wichtig sind, wäre es doch eigentlich seltsam, wenn er nicht glücklich werden könnte, oder?"

Nicht, dass sie selbst da jemals das Patentrezept dafür gefunden hätte.

Nun hieß es in Erzählungen über die wundersamen Dinge, zu denen Mütter angeblich fähig waren neben ihrer Unempfindlichkeit gegen eklige Dinge, dass sie immer alles besser wissen und die herkulische Stärke, Autos zu heben, wenn ihre lieben Kleinen darunter eingeklemmt sein sollten auch, dass sie unabhängig davon, ob sie nun der Typ waren der sich nicht mit einer tickenden Uhr das Schlafzimmer teilen konnte, oder ob man neben dran Kanonenkugeln abschießen konnte, augenblicklich aus dem tiefsten Tiefschlaf erwachten wenn sie das Getrappel von Füßen oder auch nur ein noch so leises "Mami" vernahmen.

Nun, für Misato war es schwer vorstellbar, dass die paar kleinen Hormone so einen Unterschied machten, aber wenn es solche "Superkräfte" wirklich gab, dann hatte sie die jedenfalls nicht in ihrem Repertoire - Es war nur, weil sie diese Nacht sowieso noch zufällig wach gewesen war, weil sie in diesem Moment gerade über solche Dinge nachgegrübelt hatte, dass sie in einem der wenigen stillen Augenblicke ihres sonst (meinst zum Zweck der Ablenkung und Vermeidung von ersteren) bewusst mit Krach und Farben vollgeknallten Lebens nicht mit irgendetwas anderem beschäftigt gewesen war, dass ihr genug Konzentration abverlangt oder ausreichend von ihrer Aufmerksamkeit in Beschlag genommen hatte, als dass sie dieses leise Wimmern aus der Richtung des Flurs hätte wahrnehmen können.

Und das allein machte sie stutzig - Wenn ein Kind weinte, dann machte es das in den meisten Fällen, weil es Trost, Aufmerksamkeit oder Mitleid haben wollte, auch, wenn sie behaupteten, allein sein zu wollen - Welchen Sinn hätte es sonst, so ein eindeutig erkennbares Signal an die Außenwelt zu senden?

Shinji war da keine Ausnahme, gerade, wenn er etwas sagen wollte, es aber nicht über die Lippen bekam und hoffte, dass sie ihn bemerken und es irgendwie erraten würde, und manchmal, ja, da musste sie ihn eben darauf hinweisen, dass er nicht erwarten könnte, dass die Menschen in seiner Umgebung seine Gedanken lasen - Was erwartete er von ihr, wie sollte er so denn in der Welt zurechtkommen?

Doch genau das was das auffällige an dieser Situation - Das Third Child hatte schon lange genug in diesem Haus gelebt, um zu wissen, dass diese Lautstärke für gewöhnlich bei weitem nicht ausreichen würde, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen - und selbst wenn ihm nach dieser der Sinn stehen würde, dann würde er sich ins Wohnzimmer begeben und sich auf der Couch die Augen ausheulen, nicht in seinem Zimmer, wo doch Asuka das Zimmer gegenüber besetzte, die er in solch einer Situation sicherlich nicht anlocken wollen würde - Nein, er erwartete gar nicht, das irgendwer kam. Er weinte im Stillen.

Es stimmte, dass Kinder meistens weinten, weil sie Aufmerksamkeit wollten, aber wenn sie _im Stillen_ weinten... dann war das, weil sie einfach nicht mehr aufhören konnten.

Entgegen der Proteste ihres Körpers, der die kuscheligen Qualitäten ihres Lagers bereits lieb gewonnen hatte, erhob sich Misato von ihrer Ruhestätte, schloss die Schiebetür ihres Zimmers hinter sich und tapste in ihrem Schlafanzug vorsichtig über den Flur, bis hin zu dem immer noch mit dem guten alten herzförmigen Schildchen "Shin-chan's Zimmer" etikettierten Raum.

Hier konnte sie es deutlich hören, dieses leise Winseln, wie ein kleines, vor sich hin glimmendes bisschen Glut, das nach dem Verlöschen eines Lagerfeuers noch in der Finsternis aushielt.

Sie fragte sich, ob so etwas in ihrer Wohnung ein häufigeres Vorkommnis war, und sie es nur einfach nicht gemerkt hatte - Doch mit dieser Vermutung war sie zu pessimistisch - Das er jetzt wusste, dass dies nicht bloß schwarze Träume, sondern Bilder einer möglichen Zukunft waren, machte es nicht gerade besser, aber dennoch hatte die Vision, die ihn in dieser Nacht ereilt hatte, die vorherigen in ihrer Grausamkeit bei weiten überboten - Es war eine düstere Vision einer Iteration, deren Verlauf gehörig vom vorgezeichneten Weg abgekommen war, eine hässliche Dystopie, die sich gleichsam las wie eine Ckeckliste seiner innersten Ängste, die irgendjemand mit sorgsamer Liebe zu Ironie und Detail abgearbeitet zu haben schien.

Als Misato also die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, fand sie ihn also auf seinem Bett sitzend vor, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, das Haar über die Hände herabhängend, in einer teils vorgebeugten, sicherlich nicht aufrecht sitzenden Haltung.

Es war nicht mal ein akuter Zustand, der seinen ganzen Körper beben ließ, mehr ein stilles Verharren, als würde ihm einfach kein möglicher nächster Zustand einfallen, in den er von seinem jetzigen aus gelangen könnte.

Misato ließ die Zimmertür offen, größtenteils, um sehen zu können – Sie wollte jetzt nicht groß das Licht anmachen, und damit die „nächtliche" Atmosphäre durchbrechen, und die Finsternis vertreiben, die er wohl zurzeit als ein Refugium wahrnahm.

Sie machte ihre Schritte vorsichtig, bedacht, nicht zu viele Geräusche zu machen, ihn schon mal zu verschrecken, wenn er nur ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, war schlichtweg kein Guter Anfang, doch wider Erwarten gelangte sie bis vor sein Bett, ohne, dass er das in irgendeiner Form zur Kenntnis genommen zu haben schien – Sie blickte auf ihn herab und konnte nichts anderes sehen als das Ergebnis ihres Fehlers, nicht gleich heute Abend mit ihm gesprochen zu haben.

„Shinji-kun…" begann sie vorsichtig, und konnte sich ihr unvermitteltes Gaffen nicht ganz verkneifen – Sie hatte mit zwei möglichen Reaktionen auf ihre Stimme gerechnet, erstens, dass er zu tief in weiß der Himmel welche Gedanken versunken sein würde, um beim ersten Mal gleich auf sie zu reagieren, oder aber dass er in bekannter Manier zusammenzucken und erst einmal nervös herumstottern würde.

Keines dieser beiden Szenarien fand statt – Seine Reaktion war vielmehr überraschend langsam, kontinuierlich und gedämpft; Stetig und allmählich hob er sein Gesicht aus seinen Handtellern, den Schweiß freilegend, der sich zwischen ihnen angesammelt hatte, und genauso stetig und allmählich drehte er sich in ihre Richtung, und unter seinen Haarsträhnen wurden seine Augen sichtbar, klar, gerichtet und dass sogar auf Misato – Aber etwas war schon seltsam an ihnen, das war nicht die übliche Reaktion die man hatte, wenn man jemand oder etwas erkannte, sondern etwas anderes, als würde er zwar registrieren, was sich vor ihm befand, aber nicht annehmen, dass das Bild, dass sein Gehirn aus den auf seiner Netzhaut antreffenden Lichtreizen zusammengesetzt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprechen würde – Wie ein Physiker, dessen Messwerte ihm weißmachen wollten, dass etwas schneller als das Licht sein musste, vermutete er erst einmal einen Messfehler.

Die Erfassung und Anordnung der Signale hatte soweit geklappt, die Gesichtserkennung war so weit auch kein Problem, aber der letzte Schritt, das Extrahieren von Verständnis und Bedeutung, da klemmte es.

„…Misato-san?" fragte er, fast schon ungläubig, eher _vorsichtig_ als zögerlich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie direkt, sich Mühe gebend, mit Tonfall und Mimik ja keine falschen Botschaften zu senden. „Ich habe gehört, wie-"

Doch er ging auf ihre Worte gar nicht ein, zu sehr beschäftigt mit etwas anderen, um mit ihnen etwas anderes machen zu können, als sie vorbeirauschen zu lassen.

„…Misato-san…" wiederholte er stattdessen, immer noch nicht ganz im Reich der wachenden angekommen. „…bist… bist du das, Misato-san?"

„Uhm, ja?"

„Misato-san? Katsuragi… Misato-san? _Captain_ Katsuragi?" Je mehr der Nebel sich lichtete, umso mehr schien eine gewisse Hast von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen, eine Panik im Frühstadium.

„Aber ja doch. Wer denn sonst?"

Sie war weniger sprachlos oder überrumpelt, als dass sie geschockt war, und diese unkontrolliert zuckende Augenbraue könnte sie möglicherweise verraten haben, bevor sie sie wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen hatte.

Er sah sie an, als hätte er sie noch nie gesehen, oder zumindest nicht in den letzten paar Wochen, ja sie glaubte sogar aus seiner sonst so zögerlichen Gestik herauslesen zu können, dass er einen Moment lang vorgehabt hatte, sie anzufassen, um zu testen, ob sie real war – Seid dessen, war es sein eigenes Gesicht, das er verständnislos berührte, sachte auf seine Wangen klopfend und mit größtem Erstaunen reagierend, als die Nervenzellen auf der anderen Seite tatsächlich antworteten und ihm das Gefühl einer Berührung an der Wange vermittelten.

Es war… heftig.

Nicht es war nicht sofort, nicht irgendwie plötzlich geschehen, aber es blieb wahr, dass er seine Augen mittlerweile bis zum Anschlag geöffnet hatte, wie vom Donner gerührt auf seine Hände blickend, seine realen, abgerundeten Fingerkuppen in all ihrer unmittelbaren, physischen Realität.

„Misato-san?" wiederholte er noch einmal, die Antwort zwar registrierend, aber nicht ganz glaubend. „Misato-san? _29 Jahre alt?_ Dass hier… das hier ist… 2015? Nicht…"

„Na aber hallo! Man hat das Alter einer Dame nicht einfach so in den Saal zu posaunen!"

Seiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen hielt er das, was er eben gehört hatte, für das Absurdeste seid zwei plus zwei gleich Fisch, und dass nicht bloß, weil es ihr nicht ganz gelang ihren Schock mit unangebrachter Scherzerei zu kaschieren.

Seine Hände fanden sich wieder an seinem Kopf, dieses Mal nicht über dem Gesicht, sondern daneben, in seine Haare gekrallt – Er begann, zu sich selbst zu murmeln.

„Das… das kann nicht sein, das… das muss ein grausamer Scherz sein… Ich… ich kann nicht zurück… ich weiß, dass ich nicht zurück kann, wenn ich etwas weiß, dann das…"

Misato kam sich etwas hilflos vor aber auch vor den Kopf gestoßen – was sollte sie jetzt machen, was erwartete er eigentlich von ihr, dass sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Shinji-kun…"

„Das ist einfach nur zu grausam…"

„SHINJI-KUN!"

Das funktionierte. Er sah sie an, direkt und unvermittelt, hatte den Kopf an seinen Händen vorbei wieder gehoben – und glotzte sie an.

Er starrte, erst ungläubig und betäubt, bevor dieses flüchtige Gespenst von Zorn über seine Züge zu kriechen begann.

Er starrte sie an, als sei jedes Gramm von ihr eine Geste des Spottes, ein an ihn adressierter Tropfen Spucke, ein Teelöffelchen Salz in seine frischen, blutigen Wunden.

„Zweitausend_fünfzehn…?!_" wiederholte er, und es klang wie eine scharfe Warnung, ihn nicht zu verhöhnen. „_Neunundzwanzig…?_ _Captain?_ Und du arbeitest für NERV?"

„Uh, natürlich arbeiten wir für NERV, für wen denn sonst? Beruhige dich doch, Shinji-kun…"

„NERV?" Er schüttelte wieder und wieder den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein, was ist das und wo bin ich hier?"

„Du bist in deinem Zimmer. In unserem Apartment. In Neo-Tokyo-3."

„Tokyo-3?" antwortete er, als hätten ihre Worte eine Herausforderung beinhaltet. „Nein, nein, nein…" Und er erhob sich von seinem Bett, eilig, _zu_ plötzlich, sodass er sich erst mal in einer stehenden Position angekommen ernst mal fangen musste, um das Gleichgewicht zu finden – Sie streckte die Arme in seine Richtung aus, doch er wich zurück, und glotze weiter, starrte und starrte wie ein Fisch, als wolle er ihre ganze Form betrachten, mit Abstand, von Kopf bis Fuß.

Doch es hörte mit ihr nicht auf, er schien hinter ihr etwas zu bemerken, ein Detail im Hintergrund, und das öffnete scheinbar das Fass, machte ihn auf den ganzen Rest des Zimmers aufmerksam, den er im Folgenden ebenso angaffte, überwältigt, einige Schritte zurück taumelnd, zu fassungslos um einen Laut herauszubringen – Er fing sich wieder ohne Misatos zutun, zimmerte sich für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich selbstendig so etwas wie eine weitere Vorgehensweise zusammen, etwas, dass er zu überprüfen hatte, und raste bestimmt und mit einem klaren Ziel zum kleinen Fenster seines Domizils hin wo er, über die halbhohe Gardine hinweg, von den Lichtern der Stadt erwartet wurde, dunkle Wolkenkratzer übersäht mit kleinen Lichtlein, still und sicher in der Nacht.

Das gab ihm aus irgendeinem Grund den Rest.

„Neo… Tokyo… 3…." Das Wort war kaum mehr als ein geräuschloser Atemzug. „Touji… Kensuke… Ayanami… alle…"

Er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor er endgültig auf die Knie sank, die Arme hängen lassend, verwirrt in einer geraden Linie voraus starrend, obwohl da durch seinen Positionswechsel bedingt längst nicht mehr das Fenster war.

„Das kann nicht sein… das kann nicht sein… das muss ein grausamer Scherz sein…"

„Shinji-kun…" So weit, dass da der Bezug zur Realität bröckelte, konnte es doch noch nicht gekommen sein, oder?

Sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder, und ja, der Drang war groß, ihn in die Arme zu schließen, aber sie ahnte, dass das große Chancen hatte, kontraproduktiv zu enden – Aber verdammt sei das alles nochmal, sie glaubte nicht, dass sie so aufgelöst, wie er zu sein schien, nur mit Worten zu ihm durchkommen würde. Der Kompromiss war eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Er wich nicht zurück, aber er starrte, wie ausgehöhlt, so dass sie die fehlende Abwehrreaktion fast schon als negatives Zeichen deuten mochte.

„Shinji-kun… Ich weiß nicht, wovon du da redest, aber es ist jetzt vorbei ja?

Es war nur ein Traum, und dass hier ist die Realität, und was auch immer du eben gesehen hast, ist völlig egal, ja? Du verstehst das, oder?"

Er starrte weiter, aber sie glaubte, Anzeichen einer Reaktion zu erkennen, die Zahnräder waren am Ticken.

„Ein… Traum? Eine… Vision? Aber… das war vor so langer Zeit… das… das ist zu einfach, das…"

„Ich bin hier." Sagte sie bestimmt, die Finger ihrer rechten Hand leicht bewegend, als wollte sie ihn daran erinnern, dass diese noch auf seiner Schulter war. „Ich bin ja da, und du bist auch hier, mit mir. Spürst du es? Spürst du meine Hand?"

Sie streckte auch die zweite aus, nachdem sie sich kurz in eine etwas komfortablere Position gebracht hatte, und ergriff damit seine eigene, ihre warmen Finger bewusst zwischen seine drückend, um die Kontaktfläche zu maximieren, um zu bewiesen, dass sie real war… und sie griff sich seine Hand und hob sie an und legte sie auf den Arm, dessen zugehörige Hand bereits auf seiner Schulter lag.

„Spürst du das? Das ist real. Das ist kein Traum, das ist keine Illusion…"

„M-Misato-san!"

Und dann brach er praktisch unter Tränen zusammen, näher zu dem, was sie von ihm kannte, weitaus mehr wie er selbst. Er nahm die andere Hand dazu und legte sie auf ihre.

„Misato-san…!"

Das hatte das Eis wohl gebrochen – Sie merkte den Unterschied danach nur allzu deutlich, all die deutlich vermehrten Anzeichen dafür, dass ihre Worte auch tatsächlich bei ihm ankamen.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis sie ihn zurück in sein Bett bugsiert und dort erst mal in seine Decke eingewickelt hatte, wonach sie ihm erst mal einen schön warmen Beruhigungstee vorgesetzt hatte, ebenso wie Ritsukos Mittelchen, zu denen er gar nicht erst nach besonderen Erklärung fragte.

Wenn sie ihn da so ansah, bleicher und wohl auch leichter, als er hätte sein sollen, und überhaupt diese gesamte Situation, wirkte er fast schon wie jemand, von dem irgendeine tödliche Krankheit Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Und was gab es schon tödlicheres als die Verzweiflung?

Sie wusste selbst nur zu gut, dass der Mensch Hoffnung brauchte, wie er Wasser und Luft brauchte, ja vielleicht sogar noch mehr – Mangel an Luft oder Wasser konnte einen Umbringen, aber der Mangel von Hoffnung brauchte sich diese Mühe gar nicht erst zu machen, die Betroffenen beförderten sich zumeist mit ihren eigenen zwei Händen aus der Welt.

…Daran wollte sie nicht einmal denken.

Aber ja, sie hatte spätestens bis jetzt Gelegenheit gehabt, die Berichte über seinen kleinen …Selbstfindungstrip von vor zwei Monaten zu lesen, auch, wenn sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte, warum der betreffende Sicherheitsfuzzy bei der Nummer mit den Klippen nicht sofort eingegriffen hatte.

Doch wie dem auch sei, Shinji ließ einfach alles brav mit sich geschehen, nicht willens oder fähig zu irgendwelchem Widerstand – Misato selbst hatte sich eine Bierdose aus dem Kühlschrank geschnappt, und sich zu ihm aufs Bett gesetzt, nicht unbedingt _neben_ihn, aber sie leistete ihm doch Gesellschaft, und ihre Anwesenheit, das Gefühl einer zusammen ausgestandenen Situation, die Wahrnehmung, dass _sie_ ihm da hindurchgeholfen hatte, lockerte seine Zunge doch ungemein.

Wenn sie darauf gepresst hätte, dass er ihr etwas erzählte, hätte das die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er mit der Sprache herausrückte, wohl allerhöchstens verringert, umso besser war es also, dass sie es gar nicht musste – Fertig davon, diese Dinge allein mit sich herumzutragen (und wissend, dass er dies vermutlich alles für sich behalten sollte – Das falsche Wort am falschen Ort, und so weiter), ließ er die Worte im Angesicht eines scheinbar empfangswilligen Zuhörers nur allzu bereitwillig aus sich heraus fließen.

„Misato-san…" begann er wieder, seinen Satz schon nach dem ersten Wort für einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse unterbrechend.

Im Vergleich zu vorhin klang er wesentlich gefasster, aber doch noch wie jemand, dem der Schock noch in den Gliedern saß, oder vielleicht war auch das schon wieder eine Untertreibung – Er sprach mit dieser leisen, substanzlosen Stimme, abgeschlagen und mit einer unheimlichen Finalität.

„...Wir fahren alle zur Hölle, Misato-san."

Sie beschloss, ihn erstmals etwas reden zulassen, damit es nicht aussah, als würde sie gleich drauf los schimpfen, aber auch, um sich ein besseres Bild zu machen.

„…Wir fahren alle zur Hölle…" wiederholte er, mit seinen vom durch die Tür einfallenden Lichtschein durchschienenen, hellen Augen an ihr vorbei in die Leere starrend.

„Wir werden alle sterben… und wir werden es nicht anders verdient haben…"

Er bediente sich erneut aus seiner Teetasse.

„Wir sind alles Lügner… Es werden noch nicht einmal mehr Fliegen übrig sein, ums uns zu fressen…"

„Ich weiß nicht, wer hier was verdient hat, aber es ist ganz schön Arroganz von dir, uns alle so abzuschreiben…"

„Du kannst das leicht sagen. Du… du hast das nicht gesehen, du musst das nicht sehen… du kannst es nicht sehen, aber ich sehe es… Ich sehe alles hier, die Stadt, die Gebäude, und… dann sind da gleichzeitig diese Bilder, alles umgeworfen, umgestoßen, verkrustet mit Schichten aus festgetrocknetem Blut…" Die Ruhe, mit denen er diese Worte sprach, vermutlich bedingt durch seine eigene Betäubtheit, jagte ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

„Wir sind alle tot, Misato-san. Wir sind schon tot… Bitte frag nicht nach, es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt… ich würde nicht wollen, dass du deshalb unglücklich wirst…"

Manchmal konnte der Junge wirklich irritierend sein – und das auch noch immer in Situationen wie diesen, wo sie immer abwägen sollte, ob es mehr Schaden behob oder verursachte, ihn zurechtzuweisen.

„Nun aber mal zu. Sieh mich an, sieh mich an, sage ich."

Na toll, keine Reaktion. Sie erwägte kurz, ihn zu packen und herumzureißen, doch sie ließ es sein.

„Sieh mich an." Verlangte siebeharrend. „Sehe ich für dich etwa tot aus? Ich bin noch nicht tot, und du auch nicht. Noch leben wir. Noch ist noch nicht alles gesagt und getan…"

„Ja, wir leben, aber, macht das wirklich einen Unterschied? Bis jetzt dachte ich, dass ich keine andere Wahl hätte, als hier zu bleiben, und den EVA zu steuern…"

Nicht das schon wieder.

„Ich dachte, dass ich hier bleiben musste… Aber in letzter Zeit, da… habe ich nachgedacht…"

„Aha. Und?"

„Na ja, seit ich hergekommen bin, ist viel passiert… Und ich… ich bin mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob das so unausweichlich stimmt… Was, wenn ich mir da nur etwas vormache?"

„Ich hab's doch gesagt. Du könntest aufhören. Du hattest schon mehrmals Gelegenheit aufzuhören…"

„Ja ich… ich könnte aufhören, und deshalb… deshalb frage ich mich immer mehr… sollte ich denn überhaupt weitermachen? Habe ich überhaupt das Recht? Verdiene ich es, dieses Ding zu steuern…?"

Und das hatte so vielversprechend angefangen…

„Was… was soll das denn jetzt auf einmal…?"

„Misato-san…" begann er erneut, mehr vor sich hin starrend als zu ihr hin, als sähe er vor sich die Bilder eines fernen Tages. „Seid ich hierhergekommen bin, ist so viel passiert… mit… mit der Zeit dachte ich sogar, dass ich… dass ich es vielleicht kann. Dass ich vielleicht… eine stärkere Person werden könnte, dass ich es vielleicht sogar… irgendwie ausstehen könnte, Schritt für Schritt, ein Problem nach dem anderen…"

„…Ja." Bestätigte sie, dieser Gedankengang da schien letzlich doch auf den richtigen Weg zu kommen. „Und ich denke, dass du damit schon auf einem ganz guten Weg bist, wenn du dich alledem nur stellst und nicht davonläufst."

„Ich weiß… ich weiß, ich weiß das ja… Aber…." Und jetzt sah er wirklich _sie_ an, und seine Emotionen wirkten viel mehr eilig, unmittelbar und zu dieser Zeit und diesem Ort gehörend, da war fast schon etwas leicht energisches, aber hauptsächlich Angst und Verzweiflung.

„_Sollte_ ich das, Misato-san? Sollte ich so etwas wie Stärke oder Macht überhaupt haben? Sollte ich so etwas wie… wie dieses _Ding_ überhaupt anfassen?

Jemand wie _ich_, der sich immer vor allem drückt, jemand wie _ich_, der nichts richtig hinkriegt, jemand wie _ich_, an dem überhaupt nichts Liebenswertes ist, ein lump und ein Lügner wie_ich_?"

Jetzt steigerte er sich da wieder herein, mehr und mehr, schneller und schneller, und Misato fand auf die Schnelle keinen Ansatzpunkt, indem sie einen treffenden Zwischenruf hineinrammen könnte, um diesen zunehmend panischen Redefluss aufzuhalten.

„_Ich_ der Toujis kleine Schwester ins Krankenhaus befördert hat, wegen dem Mayumi beinahe von diesem Gebäude gesprungen wäre? _Ich_, der ich mich ja doch _immer wieder_bei Ayanami entschuldigen muss, _ich_, der dir dafür, das du mich aufgenommen hast, damit danke, dass ich dich mitten in der Nacht für diesen Scheiß hier aufwecke, _ich_, der Asuka immer nur wütend und unglücklich macht… Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich ja eines Tages die ganze _Welt_ ins Unglück stürzen!"

Da begann wirklich, Zorn mitzuschwingen, etwas mehr als nur einfache Erregung, aber der Zorn ging nirgendwo hin, schwappte nicht besonders giftig in die Richtung eines bestimmten Adressaten über – Nein, dieser Zorn war schon beim Adressaten angekommen, bevor eine Reise überhaupt nötig gewesen war, aber diese Frustration musste raus, platzte geradezu aus den Nähten. Das war nicht mehr die Desorientiertheit von Vorhin, nicht dieser Traum, sondern vielleicht vielmehr seine Ursache – Misato wollte etwas sagen, wusste, dass sie etwas sagen _sollte_, aber sie dachte sich auch, vielleicht _sollte_ er eine Gelegenheit bekommen, dass alles mal zu sagen, sie wollte nicht zu nachgiebig mit seinem Selbstmitleid sein, einen Gefallen tat sie ihm damit nicht, aber er hielt immer _so viel_ zurück, und wenn sie ehrlich war, war da auch eine gewisse Neugier, nicht unbedingt von der morbiden Sorte, aber sie dachte sich, vielleicht war es ja schon der nächste Satz, noch der übernächste, der ihr Klarheit und Verständnis verschaffen würde, nachdem sie ihn endlich „begreifen" würde oder zumindest irgendwie herausfischen können würde, wie sie diese spezielle Situation hier und heute „lösen" könnte.

„Ich… ich weiß!" setzte er fort. „Denk nicht, dass ich es nicht weiß, ich weiß, dass du mich schwierig und frustrierend findest, ich weiß, dass ich in solchen komplizierten, furchterregenden Situationen einfach nicht klar denken kann, aber ich kann es nicht ändern! Ich weiß-" und spätestens hier ging das Schluchzen wieder los. „…Ich weiß, dass ich nur ein dummes, kleines Kind bin, das nichts weiß, und nichts versteht! Ich weiß es, und ich muss jeden Tag damit leben! Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht kann, dass ich dazu nicht tauge… aber es nicht tun, das kann ich auch nicht, das habe ich ja gesehen! Ich habe von Anfang an nichts verstanden, und je länger ich hier bin, umso weniger verstehe ich! Manchmal denke ich, dass ich _überhaupt nichts mehr_ verstehe…"

„Shinji-kun…"

„Und… ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht, ich weiß wirklich nicht – Seid ich hier bin, sind die wahnwitzigsten Dinge mit mir geschehen, ich habe… _gekämpft_, ich habe… _zerstört_, ich hab… auf der Straße geschlafen… ich bin… praktisch lebendig gekocht worden, und wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, war ich ein paar sekundenbruchteile klinisch tot, nachdem dieses blaue Monster mich erwischt hat… ganz zu schweigen davon, dass dieses… dieses _**DING**_" Und ohne Zweifel ging die Erwähnung von EVA 01 mit wesentlich mehr Abscheu, hervorbrechenden Erinnerungen und aufkeimender Panik einher, als die der Engel. „…durchgedreht ist, während ich noch da drin war… Und wer weiß, was alles noch mit mir geschehen wird…" Da war schon ein Hauch von Resignation und fein untergemengter Verachtung in diesem letzten Satz.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht, aber _was _ich weiß, ist das gerade _jetzt_, soweit ich das _jetzt_ noch sagen kann, weiß ich … das ich für so etwas schreckliches wie einen Third Impact nicht verantwortlich sein will!"

Und jetzt kamen die Tränendrüsen so richtig in Fahrt – Bald könnte man meinen, dass die ganze Flüssigkeit, die er der inzwischen entleerten, noch zwischen seinen verschwitzen Händen klebenden Teetasse entnommen hatte, seinen Körper bereits wieder über die vertrauten Rinnsaalsstraßen auf seinem Gesicht verlassen hatte – Es war ein hässlicher, jämmerlicher Anblick, so ein Mensch, dessen Innerstes offen gelegt worden war.

Als nächstes aber wurde sein Tonfall etwas abgeschwächter, bewusst simpler gehalten, praktisch kleinlaut, es klang fast wie ein nicht ganz ausreichend ehrliches Geständnis eines kleinen Kindes, das seinen kleinen Geschwistern die Süßigkeiten geklaut hatte, und es biss sich nur umso mehr, mit dem, was er sagte, als zöge er sich absichtlich in ein simpleres Verständnis zurück, weil er spürte, das er unter dem vollen Gewicht dieser Implikationen zerbersten würde: „Ich habe… ich werde- ich könnte- ich werde getan haben- ich hatte das- Ich würde-"

Er konnte den Satz nicht mal beginnen, bei jedem möglichen Anfang fiel ihm kurz, nachdem er ihn gesagt hatte, ein Grund ein, weshalb er doch unpassend war, und die Präsenz ersten paar Gründe wurde vom weiteren Gedankengang zunehmend ausgelöscht, sodass er nicht sagen konnte, ob sie sich widerholt haben, oder nicht.

„Ich habe vielleicht etwas ganz, ganz schlimmes getan, da in der Zukunft… Etwas, wofür die einen ganz besonderen Platz für mich suchen werden, für mich, und nur für mich allein…"

Dann aber zerbrach diese unpassende Illusion von Ruhe vollends und löste sich auf in Sturm und Drang.

„Wenn ich an so einer… schrecklichen Sache schuld wäre, könnte ich unmöglich weiterleben, aber…"

Aber die Furchtlosigkeit, es zu beenden, die fehlte ihm trotzdem.

„Oh Gott, ich würde das einfach nicht aushalten, wenn so etwas furchtbares ganz allein meine Schuld wäre… So etwas… So eine Sache… Ich wusste nicht wie ich… in irgendeiner Form… weitermachen könnte, wenn so etwas passieren würde, wenn es passieren _wird_…

Wenn ich jeden Tag meines Lebens _wissen_ müsste, dass… dass _ich_ das getan habe! Das ich… jeden Menschen, jedes Tier, jeden verdammten Einzeller auf diesem Planeten auf dem Gewissen hätte!

Wenn mich alles, was noch übrig wäre, hassen würde… Wenn mich alle in ihren letzten Momenten verflucht hätten… Du… _sie_… d-diese Frau, die ich dort gesehen hatte sie… sie hat gesagt… sie wollte-" Er musste sich an dieser Stelle erst mal wieder ausreichend fangen, um weiter sprechen zu können.

„Bitte hass mich nicht… bitte hass mich nicht… Bitte…!"

„Du hast nicht vor, das Ende der Welt geschehen zu lassen, oder? Dann habe ich keinen Grund dazu."

Geschehen _lassen_ war gut.

Es war immer noch etwas, das ihm nicht in den Schädel wollte, dass sie all das nicht gesehen hatte, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wovon er redete, dass sie nicht… _wütend_ auf ihn war, als ob gar nichts, nichts von alledem wirklich geschehen wäre.

Er konnte den Nachhall praktisch noch hören, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht dieser Raum war, indem diese Worte verklungen waren – Ikari Shinji, der Weltenvernichter. Ikari Shinji, Schlächter der Menschheit. Ikari Shinji, der Zerstörer…

„Natürlich nicht… Ich will das nicht, wie könnte ich- ich könnte niemals- ich… Natürlich will ich das nicht! Aber…es gibt Menschen, die haben Prinzipien, die haben Linien, die sie unter keinen Umständen übertreten würden…. Und ich weiß, dass ich nicht dazugehöre, ich _weiß_ es, und das ist das Schlimmste daran… Ich… ich bin schwach, ein Feigling, ein Lügner, und… und…

Ich habe _Angst_, Misato-san!"

Und dann war der Klumpen raus, der entscheidende Punkt.

„Ich habe Angst davor… was… was aus mir werden könnte… was mit mir geschehen könnte, wozu ich fähig sein könnte, irgendwann in einer weit entfernten Zukunft… Du sagst, dass das hier irgendwann mal vorbei sein wird, aber… werde ich mich dann noch im Spiegel erkennen? Wird noch… irgendwas Menschliches an mir sein? Wird noch irgendetwas… von mir übrig sein, in dieser Zukunft, von der du da sprichst?"

Ouch.

Das untypische hätte ihr daran vielleicht auffallen sollen, dass er, der dafür auch, wenn er es nie bewusst missachtet hatte, einfach nicht den Sinn, die Reife und die Weitsicht hatte, an das große Ganze dachte, die Welt – An seine eigene Rolle darin zu denken, dass passte schon eher.

Gut möglich, dass vieles davon nicht so heftig war, wie es klang – Der Junge befand sich mitten an der Schwelle zum Erwachsenwerden, von natur aus eine Zeit, in der man sich erst mal von neuem kennenlernen musste, die man vielleicht mit einer entsprechenden Persönlichkeit als furchterregend wahrnehmen konnte – Veränderung jeder Art konnte eine unheimliche Sache sein, das Erwachsenwerden, wenn es denn einsetzte, schmerzhaft – Misato wusste das selbst nur zu gut, wusste, wie es war, sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie mit der Frau machen sollte, die sie geworden war, und vielleicht war es zumindest einmal hilfreich, dass sie das kannte, dass sie das nun erkennen konnte als etwas natürlichen, dass die Situation mit dem EVA einfach nur aus der Proportion geblasen hatte –

Sie hatte nicht gesehen, was er gesehen hatte, nicht sein Ebenbild mit den rot glühenden Augen und der halb runtergebrannten Haut, nicht die immer gleichen, und doch niemals dieselben Bildnisse der Zerstörung erlebt, sie hatte nicht immer noch diesen entsetzlichen, allgegenwärtigen, alles überziehenden Gestank nach faulendem Blut in den Nasenflügeln kleben.

Sie wusste nicht, wie schnell, und wie einfach all das Realität werden könnte.

Diese Sinnesreize, die Bilder, die Schmerzen, die _Stille_ legten sich über seine jetzigen Wahrnehmungen wie ein morbider Vorher-Nacher vergleich, und wie die Bäume, vor denen man den Wald nicht mehr sah, machten sie es ihm schwer die Gegenwart zu erkennen, die direkt vor ihm lag – Dieses ruhige, kleine Zimmer schien verglichen mit alledem wie ein utopischer Traum.

„Misato-san… Kannst du mir bitte… etwas versprechen?"

„Kommt darauf an, was." Sagte sie, eine gewisse Härte zurückbehaltend die merklich machte, dass sie wirklich nicht vorhatte, zu allem ja zu sagen.

„Wenn ich jemals…viele, viele Menschen umbringen sollte… oder wenn du jemals meinst, dass das passieren könnte… kannst du mich dann bitte erschießen? Oder erwürgen, wenn du in dem Moment keine Waffe da hast… Bitte… versprich es…

Versprich, dass du das tun wirst… selbst, wenn du mich eines Tages hasst…"

Misato war unfähig, dem wilden Zucken ihrer Brauen Einheit zu gebieten.

Das musste sie sich nicht anhören, das wollte sie nicht haben – Wenn sie ihn unsanft an den Schultern packen und etwas brüsk schütteln musste, um ihn aus dem Land der Träume zurückzuholen, dann sollte es so sein.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu!"

Sie nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, und sie packte auch nichts in Watte.

An dieser Stelle wäre das ja doch nichts anderes als eine weitere Lüge.

„Lass uns das gleich jetzt im Voraus klagen, damit es später keine Missverständnisse gibt: Wenn der Tag des Third Impact kommt und du nicht _alles_, aber auch alles in deiner Macht stehende getan hast, um dies zu verhindern, wenn du es _wagst _einfach nur nichts zu tun, werde ich dir niemals vergeben, solange ich lebe!"

Ein hörbarer Atemzug.

„Aber _genauso…_ gilt, das… wenn du alles gibst, wenn du wirklich alles versucht hast – und irgendein Engel dich _trotzdem_ besiegt… Dann hat es einfach nicht sein sollen, und ich würde trotzdem sehr, sehr stolz auf dich sein, weil du dein Bestes gegeben hast.

Verstehst du das?"

„Misato-san…."

„Und noch etwas. Auch wenn ich dir sicher nicht alles vergeben werden, was du tun könntest, einfach, weil ich aus Prinzip denke, dass es eben Dinge gibt, die nicht vergeben werden können, könnte ich dich niemals hassen.

Manchmal muss ich streng mit dir sein, wenn es zu deinem besten ist, manchmal muss ich dich zurück stellen, weil ich auch noch für andere Dinge verantwortlich bin als nur für dich, und manchmal bin ich einfach wütend, weil ich auch nur ein verdammter Mensch bin, aber ich könnte dich niemals _hassen._ Geht das jetzt endlich mal in deinen Dickschädel rein?"

Das schien _er_ jetzt wiederum nicht erwartet zu haben.

„Misato-san…"

„So, und jetzt leg dich ins Bett, und geh schlafen. Du musst morgen in die Schule, und ich muss für die Arbeit auch irgendwann mal aus den Federn kommen… "

Und sie nahm ihm die Teetasse aus seinen Händen und verließ den Raum.

„Gute Nacht, Shinji-kun."

In der Finsternis zurückgelassen merkte er erst, wie erschöpft er eigentlich war, unsagbar erschöpft, wegen so vielen verschiedenen Dingen.

Dennoch dauerte es ein paar Minuten, bis er seinen Blick von der nun wieder geschlossenen Zimmertür herunterreißen konnte.

„Du hast… meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Misato-san…"

_„Wenn ich jemals…viele, viele Menschen umbringen sollte… oder wenn du jemals meinst, dass das passieren könnte… kannst du mich dann bitte erschießen?_

_Selbst, wenn du mich eines Tages hasst…"_

Eines musste man Dr. Akagi lassen, das Zeug, dass sie ihm empfohlen hatte, verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und ersparte ihm den Strang aus Gedanken, der seinen bisherigen Überlegungen hätte folgen können – Die Schwärze des Schlafes schien dunkler und dichter als sonst, wie der Unterschied zwischen einem billigen Farbdrucker oder Projektor und Tinte, Pech oder Teer – Es schien schwer zu glauben, das eine einfache Chemikalie so etwas wie prophetische Visionen aufhalten könnte, und so kam die schmerzlich herbeigesehnte Ruhe mit der harten Erkenntnis, dass das menschliche Gehirn am Ende doch etwas sehr physisches, relativ billiges war – Gut möglich, das die Schreie der Zukunft und die grauenvollen Bilder, die sie begleiteten, doch noch unverändert gekommen waren, wie es es von ihnen gewohnt war – Er hatte sie nur nicht sehen können, weil dieser dunkle Wasserfall aus Schwärze sie übermalt hatte. Er hatte sie nur nicht hören können, weil nichts davon es geschafft hatte, diese schwarzen Schleier zu durchdringen – nichts außer vielleicht einer entfernten Ahnung einer Melodie, die sich wie ein zentrales Leitmotif durch den Widerhall der Zukunft zog, gespielt auf einem großen Flügel von zwei verschiedenen Paar Händen, eines vorsichtig und unerfahren, und ein anderes, blasser und filigraner, schnell und kunstvoll…

Unbemerkt blieb hingegen die geisterhafte Erscheinung eines stillen, blauhaarigen Mädchens, dass nur einen Atemzug lang am Rande seines Bett gesessen zu haben schien, flüchtig wie die Spiegelungen des Mitternachtsmondes in einem Teich, leise, melancholisch, aber doch fürsorglich durch seine Haare streichend, spurlos verschwunden in dem Augenblick, den die Räder des Schicksals brauchten, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie ihr Ticken fortzusetzten hatten...

Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der kurzzeitigen, geisterhaften Erscheinung wäre, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, schnell genug einen Schnappschuss von ihr zu machen, und wenn Spiegel und Film denn dazu fähig gewesen wären, ein Abbild ihrer transzendenten Gestalt überhaupt zu halten, klar als niedergeschlagen erkennbar gewesen – Selbst Sie, selbst als das, was sie jetzt war, konnte nichts für ihn tun, das einen wirklichen Unterschied gemacht hätte, nichts, was sein Leid hätte abmildern können…

Sie könnte jetzt um Vergebung bitten oder baldige Erlösung versprechen, aber nach all dieser Zeit würde beides einfach nur hohl klingen.

Nur die Stille war ihnen geblieben, die hatte ihnen von Anfang an gehört, und die war ihnen bis zum Ende geblieben.

Ihre zweite Hand jedoch hatte in ihrem Schoß gelegen, wo sich ihre schlanken Finger einen verbeulten, alten Kassetenplayer geschlungen hatten…

Und wäre es möglich gewesen, bei dieser kurzzeitigen Manifestation genauer hinzusehen, hätte man auch noch weitere schemenhafte Gestalten hinter ihr entdecken können, die mit zunehmendem Abstand zum Lager des Third Childs mehr und mehr in den Hintergrund hinein verschwammen…

Aber er wurde es nicht los, dieses seltsame Gefühl.

Er wurde diesen Gestank nach Blut nicht los.

Die Erinnerungen dieser grausigen Vision begannen bereits wieder zu verschwimmen, wie das auch bei gewöhnlichen Träumen der Fall war, auch, wenn es die Bilder der Vernichtung waren, die sich am tiefsten in sein Bewusstsein gekratzt hatten; Und wenn er sie vor seinem geistigen Auge betrachtete, dann gab es da diese… Ahnung, die er einfach nicht loswurde.

Dieses Gefühl, nein, die unheimliche Gewissheit, dass all dies nicht einfach nur das Produkt seines Versagens war, oder etwas, dass er hatte geschehen lassen, sondern etwas, dass er mit seinen eigenen zwei Händen herbeigeführt hatte.

Es ließ ihn einfach nicht los, hielt allen Versuchen, es wegzurationalisieren, bockbeinig stand, wie ein weiteres, tatsächliches Stück Wahrheit, dass sich einmal aufgedeckt nicht mehr zudecken ließ.

Nur eins teilte es bis jetzt von dem Haufen von Dingen, die er bislang als „Wahrheit" etikettiert hatte – es konnte einfach nicht sein.

Warum sollte er, warum würde er…

Er glaubte zu spüren, dass es darauf eine Antwort gab, und er wollte sie nicht wissen.

Shinji war mittlerweile der festen Überzeugung, dass es Dinge gab, die Menschen einfach niemals erfahren sollten, für die Menschen einfach niemals bestimmt gewesen waren.

Aber es blieb das _wie._

Solche Macht hatte er nicht, selbst, wenn er sie jemals gewollt hätte.

Zumindest das war genauso eine Wahrheit, ein unumstößlicher Fakt, eine der Säulen der Welt – Wenn es etwas gab, was er über diese Welt gab, dann das: Dass er darin völlig unbedeutend und austauschbar für ihren weiteren Fortlauf war, und dass er ihren grausamen Spielen vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert war.

Es gab nichts, was er daran rütteln könnte, selbst, wenn er es wollen sollte.

Es war eine recht deprimierende Art von Trost, aber es war der beste, den er hatte.

„Uhm, möchtest du dein Bier?"

„Hm? Was bitte?" etwas desorientiert wischte Misato ihr wirres Haar aus ihrem etwas mitgenommen wirkenden Gesicht, sich die Zeit nehmend, das Handgelenketwas durchzustrecken, auf dessen zugehörige Hand sie bis jetzt ihren Kopf abgestützt hatte.

Das sie einen Teller mit einem liebevoll angerichteten Spiegelei vor sich hatte, war ihr vollkommen neu, sie hätte schwören können, das da eben noch ein leeres Stück Tisch war, aber so früh am Morgen machte sie sich ohnehin nicht wirklich allzu viel daraus, was um sie herum geschah.

Schließend, dass er sie eben nur knapp davor bewahrt hatte, schnarchend in ihren Teller hineinzukippen, beschloss der für das Frühstück verantwortliche junge Mann, sein Angebot anzupassen:

„…Oder möchtest du vielleicht lieber einen Kaffee?"

„Hm…." Ließ sie etwas zu spielerisch vernehmen. „Das is so eine schwere Entscheidung! Kann ich nicht einfach beides haben?"

„…ganz wie du meinst, Misato-san…."

Und weg war er, vermutlich in Richtung Kühlschrank… oder Kaffeemaschine.

„Kaffee…" murmelte sein wie üblich recht spärlich bekleideter Vormund. „Definitiv Kaffee._Viel_ Kaffee…"

„Kaffee… kommt sofort."

Trotzdem war das nächste, woran Misato sich erinnerte, der Protest ihrer an der Tischplatte plattgedrückten Wange, doch auch, wenn sie daran keinerlei Erinnerungen hatte, lobte sie sich doch im Stillen selbst dafür, dass es ihr doch logischerweise irgendwie gelungen sein musste, dem offensichtlichen Landeplatz namens „Teller" auszuweichen, bevor die Dämonen des Sekundenschlafs sie erwischt hatten.

Sie hörte irgendwo Wasser rauschen, vermutlich Asuka bei ihrer morgentlichen Dusche, und sie glaubte auch, PenPen irgendwo im Wohnzimmer umherwatscheln zu hören.

Noch bevor sie Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu fragen, was der Pinguin wohl gerade im Schilde führte, wurde das bescheidene Blickfeld, dass von ihren nur so halb geöffneten Augen aufgespannt wurde, fast vollständig von einer noch dampfenden Kaffeetasse eingenommen – Hach, wie schön das duftete – Sie meinte ja immer noch, das die Dosenalternative heutzutage wesentlich besser war als ihre Reputation, aber das war doch ein Luxus, an den man sich gewöhnen konnte, richtig echter Bohnenkaffee, sie wusste gar nicht, wo er das Zeug kaufte, oder wie er das so hinbekam.

„Dankeschön, Shin-chan! Hach, was würde ich ohne dich nur machen…"

Am liebstes hätte sie es ja direkt heruntergeschlürft, aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass dies zu einer unerfreulichen Erfahrung mit heißer Flüssigkeit führte, weil sie der Gerstensaft gelegentlich vergessen ließ, das dampfende Dinge in der Regel heiß waren – Das war ein ziemlich peinliches Bild gewesen, letztlich war es Shinji gewesen, der sie zum Waschbecken gezerrt und ihre Hand unter kaltes Wasser gehalten hatte, und dabei war sie es, die _sein_ Vormund sein wollte. Dass er sich dabei auch noch zehntausendfünfzigtrillionen unffünfmal dafür entschuldigt hatte, dass _sie_ ungeschickt gewesen war, machte es auch nicht besser – Ach ja, Shinji.

Allem Anschein nach waren die Sorgen, die sie um ihren wohlverdienten Schönheitsschlaf gebracht hatten, zumindest teilweise unbegründet gewesen – Wenn er noch einmal aufgewacht war, nachdem sie sein Zimmer gestern verlassen hatte, dann war er jedenfalls gut darin, es zu verbergen. „Frisch wie eine Rose" wäre übertrieben gewesen, aber-

Vielleicht war es in ihrem Fall auch der Alkohol, dessen Abbauprodukte vermutlich noch in den Rädchen und Pfaden ihres Stoffwechsels umhereierten.

Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen war er schon dabei, abzuwaschen – ihr Teller konnte es nicht sein, der lag noch neben ihr, vielleicht war's Asukas, vielleicht sein eigener, das würde Sinn machen, da der Tisch wesentlich leerer aussah, als er das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sich Misato seiner genauer besehen hatte… Sie hatte diesen Kaffee wirklich nötig.

Die Kunst bestand eben darin, diesen magischen Punkt zwischen „brennt wie Satan" und „kalt wie eine Seegurke" abzupassen.

Ah, verdammt, Hauptsache Koffein.

Sich schon einmal in eine etwas aufrechtere Position zu bringen, auch wenn sie den Höhlenmenschen-Look mit den wild herabhängenden, ungekämmten Haaren und den leicht merklichen nicht ganz abzuschütteln vermochte, und sie sah zu ihn hin, wie er wie vermutet tatsächlich beim Geschirrspülen vorfand, bekleidet mit seiner üblichen, grünen Schürze.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich ja vorgenommen, darauf zu achten, dass er auch ein ordentlich Frühstück zu sich nahm, aber was auch immer auf seinem Teller gewesen war, er hatte es längst vernichtet – ihr eigenes Spiegelei würde wohl bald kalt werden, wenn sie es nicht schnell ebenfalls verzehrte.

Aber erst der Kaffee. Sie machte die Tasse in einer Sitzung leer. Ah, es gab doch nichts Schöneres als ein warmes, koffeinhaltiges Heißgetränk, außer vielleicht ein kühles Bier.

„Hach, Shin-chan, hatte ich nicht „Beides" gesagt?"

„K-kommt sofort, Misato-san!"

„Dankeschön, Shin-chan!"

Und dem Kaffee folgte prompt der Alk.

„Ahh, ich sage dir, der Nektar vom Olymp kann es mit diesem Zeug nicht aufnehmen! Du müsstest das echt auch mal probieren!

…Natürlich erst, wenn du volljährig bist." Setzte sie noch eilig hinzu, als sie merkte, was die da eigentlich für einen gequirlten Murks von sich gab.

Ja, was _gab_ sie da eigentlich von sich?

Ihr Frühstuck sollte nach der Sache von gestern ziemlich weit unten auf ihrer Prioritätenliste stehen…

„Shinji-kun, wegen-"

Er merkte schon an ihrem unerwarteten Umschwenken in einen deutlich ernsthafteren Ton, was sie wohl sagen würde, und das war ein Gespräch, das er vermutlich vermeiden wollte.

Also besser gleich die weiße Flagge hissen: „Es… es tut mir leid, Misato-san. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe. Vergiss bitte all diese seltsamen Dinge, die ich gestern gesagt habe, ja? Es war in dem Moment einfach nur allein bisschen viel…"

Das war nicht einmal eine Lüge.

„Schon… schon gut, dafür bin ich ja da…"

„Isst du das Ei noch, oder soll ich das auch noch abwaschen?"

„Nein. Bloß nicht. Meins."

Aha. Dass war sogar wieder eine Art unbeholfenes Lächeln.

„Na dann ist ja gut…"

Misato fragte sich, ob es überhaupt irgendetwas gab, dass hier „ja gut" war….

Sie piekste mit ihren Essstäbchen in das Eigelb hinein, das darauf wie eine Blase platzte und sich auf dem Eiweiß verteilte wie eine Art Soße.

Er schien inzwischen mit dem Abwasch fertig zu sein, trocknete die Teller und sonstigen noch sorgfältig und gewissenhaft mit einem Küchentuch ab, bevor er den ganzen Kram wieder feinsäuberlich in die Schränke packte – Misato vergaß über die Beobachtung dieser Vorgänge fast wieder, dass sie ja noch ihren ganz eigenen Teller leerzumachen hatte, auch wenn sie die Bierdose nicht aus der Hand nahm, sich bemühend immer kleinere „letzte Reste" hinauszulutschen, während sie dem Jungen bei seinen Tätigkeiten zusah.

Nachdem er fertig war, hing er seine treue grüne Schürze an den vorgesehenen Ort und verschwand kurz im seinem Zimmer, nur, um wenig später mit seiner Schultasche im Schlepptau wieder daraus hervorzukommen.

„Tschau-Tschau, Shin-tschannnnn!" rief sie ihm eifrig winkend hinterher, das wahre Problem wiedereinmal grob durch übergedrehte Freude übermalend.

Das Bier machte es einfacher.

„…Eh, ja, Tschau-Tschau…" gab er wesentlich weniger enthusiastisch zurück, sich nicht die Mühe machend, seine mangelnde Begeisterung groß zu verbergen.

Es sah aus, als würde er sich jetzt endgültig auf den Weg zur Schule machen und Misato war innerlich schon fast dabei, sich die Standpauke auszudenken, die sie sich gleich innerlich dafür halten wollte, dass sie wieder nicht viel getan hatte, um seine Lasten zu vermindern, als er an der Schwelle zum Flur, an sich schon mit Ausnahme seiner Fersen im Flur drinstehend, inne hielt.

„Und… Misato-san… Es… was war gut, das du da warst, ja? Danke."

Das löste bei Misato jetzt eine deutliche Reaktion aus, ja, wäre vielleicht sogar der Stein des Anstoßes gewesen, den sie gebraucht hätte, um Klartext mit ihm zu reden, (Neeee, klar.) doch bevor sie seinen Namen rufen konnte, kam Asuka aus ihrem Zimmer geflitzt – Er war ersichtlich, das sie den (mit voller Absicht) schlampig zugeknoteten Bademantel von vorhin gegen eine Schuluniform getauscht hatte, sich ihre Tasche geschnappt hatte und nun fest entschlosser war, dafür zu sorgen, das Shinji diese für sie trug.

Und das beinhaltete meist, ihn irgendwo hin zu schleppen, wo Misato nicht in der Nähe war um es ihr zu verbieten, da er sich so auf sich selbst gestellt nicht wirklich gegen ihren Willen durchsetzten konnte – Manchmal versuchte er es, aber am Ende schleppte er doch wieder murrend die Taschen.

Der Klügere gibt nach – Und das erklärt die gegenwärtigen Zustände auf dieser Erde sehr gut, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass die meisten klugen Leute deshalb früher oder später unter die Räder der Evolution gekommen sind.

Zwar wusste Misato es wohl am Besten, das der Verlust von Shinjis Klugheit und Besonnenheit wohl kein _so_ tragischer Verlust wäre – Klugheit und Besonnenheit war so etwa das erste, was bei ihm in Krisenzeiten über Bord ging – Doch der Gedanke, dass er auf dieser frausamen Welt zweifellos entweder übrig bleiben würde, nachdem die etwas „energischeren" Herren sich all die Mädels geschnappt hatten, oder aber bis er alt und grau war von einer zweifelhaften Dame herumgeschubst wurde, deren Gene genau so dominant waren, wie sie selbst – in Misatos Fantasie sah die Glückliche, die wohl im Leben keine Hausarbeit mehr machen müssen würde, besorgniserregende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Second Child hatte.

Misato wollte gar nicht wissen, was dabei herauskommen würde, wenn man die beiden kreuzen würde – Oder wer weiß, vielleicht würden sich die verschiedenen Extreme so „wegheben" und es würde tatsächlich so etwas wie eine normale Person dabei herauskommen….

So oder so hatte Captain Shikinami das bemitleidenswerteThird Child aus der Wohnung gezerrt und vermutlich auch noch mit ihrem Gepäck beladen, bevor Misato Gelegenheit hatte einzugreifen… jedenfalls nicht viel Gelegenheit.

Dieses Spiegelei würde bald ziemlich ungenießbar sein, wenn es nicht bald jemand verzehrte.

Und so schritt Shinji, von Asuka vorran gezerrt, für einen weiteren Tag in diese nun entzauberte Welt hinein – Wenigstens schien heute ein relativ grauer Tag zu werden, sodass er wenigstens von der Sonne verschont blieb.

Alles andere war aber noch da, einschließlich dieser schweren, heißglühenden Gewissheit in seinem Kopf, dem Wissen, dass alles hier verdammt war, und das er diese Last mit niemandem teilen konnte oder durfte.

War ihm bis jetzt vor allem die zunehmende Leere in der Stadt aufgefallen, konnte er nun nicht anders als zu bemerken, wie viele Menschen überhaupt noch da waren, dass die Telefonmasten noch standen und die Wolkenkratzter noch intakte Fernster in ihren Fassaden hatten, doch er sah das alles überlagert mit Bildern blutiger Vernichtung, die der gegenwärtigen Idylle nachgefolgt waren, auch, wenn das nur ein Bruchteil dessen war, was ihn gestern überkommen hatte – Was er an dem gegenwärtigen Zustand der Stadt je auszusetzten gehabt hatte, wollte ihm nicht mehr einfallen, es fühlte sich so, so lang an.

Es müsste doch eigentlich besser werden, nicht?

Irgendwie hatte er immer noch das Gefühl, dass das diese Situation doch eigentlich irgendwann enden müsse, dass er demnächst in seinem Bett aufwachen würde oder auf der NERV-Krankenstation, und dann würde diese Gewissheit weg sein, allerhöchstens noch als luftige Verbindung, aber da war sie noch und lag wie ein Stein in seinem Schädel.

Sollte er jetzt ernsthaft jeden Tag aufstehen, in die Schule gehen, seinen Alltag bestreiten und allen Menschen hier in die Augen sehen, mit dem Wissen im Hinterkopf, dass es alles für nichts war, dass er sie alle enttäuscht haben musste, das niemand gerettet werden würde?

Ja, trotz dieser Sinnlosigkeit weiter zu kämpfen, weiter zu bestehen und alles weiterhin Wertzuschätzen wäre sicherlich eine noble, heroische Darbietung von Willenskraft und Herzensgüte, aber zur Hölle noch mal, das konnten die doch wirklich nicht von ihm verlangen, oder?

Oh bitte, wenigstens ein flackerndes Lichtlein am Horizont, damit er nicht ins Leere greifen musste?

Gleichzeitig könnte er sich treten, bis gestern war er noch durch diese Welt gegangen und hatte sich an ihren kleinen Dingen erfreut, alltägliche Freuden, die für die meisten Menschen selbstverständlich gewesen waren, ihm aber so lange verwährt geblieben waren, und er war so dankbar gewesen für jedes Krümelchen – Und jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr sehen, wie sich seine Freunde um ihn bemüht hatten, wie sich Misato ihre Zeit genommen hatte…

War das selbstsüchtig, zum Besiegen des Drachens und der Befreiung des Königreichs noch die Prinzessin kassieren zu wollen, wenn es denn sonst niemanden störte?

Er musste an dieses Gespräch denken, dass er vor der Sache mit dem letzten Engel mit Asuka gehabt hatte.

Waren seine wirklich vorhandenen Wünsche danach, Dinge zu haben, die fast alle Menschen auch hatten, nach denen sich fast alle anderen Menschen sehnten, wirklich verräterische Indizien dafür, das er in wahrheit durch und durch selbstsüchtig sein musste?

Machte ein kleines bisschen Wünschen alle Behauptungen, etwas Gutes tun zu wollen, augenblicklich wertlos?

War das hier nichts als die gerechte Strafe, das Zeichen seiner Sünde, indikativ für irgendeinen grundfalschen Misstand in seiner Art, zu denken, zu lieben und zu hoffen?

Er wünschte, er würde diese Frage sicher beantworten können.

Asuka laberte ihn wieder voll und beklagte sich schon wieder darüber, dass er ihr nicht zuhören wollte und doch bitte das kleine Regenwölkchen über seinem Kopf abschalten möchte, damit es Morgen wieder schönes Wetter geben würde, uns es wurde zunehmends klar, dass ernicht Beiden folgen konnte, dem Faden des Gesprächs und seinen Gedankengang, und er war nur zu sehr versucht, seinen Gedanken den Laufpass zu geben – Ja, ja, er hatte das schon verstanden, er musste der Realität ins Gesicht sehen, er durfte nicht weglaufen und dieses ganze Gedöns, aber irgendwo musste es doch eine Grenze geben.

Das Problem hier hatte er sich definitiv nicht eingebildet (so sehr er es auch hoffte – und wenn es Einbildung war, dann wäre das noch ein Grund, sich nicht damit aufzuhalten. ) und es lag weit jenseits seiner Möglichkeiten, es zu lösen.

Was brauchte es ihm, sich dieser Situation zu stellen, außer einem recht hohlen moralischen Sieg?

Damit sollte er sich doch nicht ernsthaft benügen sollen, oder?

Es machte doch so oder so keinen Unterschied, das alles war zu groß, zu kosmisch, als das er irgendwas ausrichten sollte – Etliche Parallelversionen von ihm hatten sich daran die Zähne ausgebissen, war es nicht natürlich anzunehmen, dass er es auch nicht hinbekommen würde?

Er konnte durch das normale Schulleben, das eigentlich seine Zuflucht vor all diesen großen, komplizierten Universen voll mit Monstern, Verschwörungen und Zeitreisen sein sollten, die sich da um ihn herum aufbliesen, nur noch hindurchdämmern, schluckte das, worauf er sich lange gefreut hatte herunter, wie eine fade, kalt gewordene Suppe.

Es war nur so schwer, sich gedanklich an einer Welt festzuhalten, von der er wusste, dass sie nur ein Trugbild im Nebel war, eine von vielen, zahllosen Blubberblasen und verdammt zu platzen, sobald sich die

Auch, wenn er schon verstand, dass es der Sinn dieser zwei… alternativen Welten gewesen war, ihm irgendwie das Gegenteil weiszumachen, so konnte er nicht anders, als immer wieder am selben Schluss anzukommen: Diese Welt war ein schrecklich grausamer Ort voll mit entsetzlichen Dingen, doch das, was mit ihr am meisten falsch war, war seine eigene Anwesenheit darin.

(1) „Suigetsu" = „Wassermond", bezeichnet aber meistens die Spiegelung des Mondes im Wasser, ein häufiges Sinnbild/Motiv für eine Illusion, etwas das greifbar und nah erscheint, letzlich aber sehr flüchtig und unbeständig ist.

(2) ...und weiter geht es in 28: [Enemy of the World (Holy Trinity Mix)]


	45. 28: Enemy of the World: Holy Trinity Mix

_**28: [Enemy of the World (Holy Trinity Remix)]**_

Your life is burning, your wheels are turning,  
>Every day a war to fight, every day one less to count..<br>Your life is lying, your friends are dying,  
>Every day a war to fight, every day one less to survive..<br>Don't get me wrong, it's fun to have you around,  
>Don't shoot me now, no cruel intentions from my side,<br>But from time to time, you got something evil,  
>And from time to time, there's something deceiving<br>From all the books you read, is there nothing you have learned?  
>From all the times we fought, haven't you ever considered that<br>You're the one who's wrong, you're the one twisting,  
>Twisted and turning, lying and deceiving,<br>Digging yourself deeper and deeper and deeper  
>Into a never ending spiral, a blackhole, a war zone, hell<br>Deeper and deeper into a never ending spiral from hell  
>You've lost your path, clouded by wrath<br>Try to win at all cost, manipulate what is lost  
>Don't get me wrong, it's fun to have you around<br>Don't shoot me now, no cruel intentions from my side,  
>But from time to time I can't get my mind around,<br>There's this feeling you like to see me blue

-Psy'Aviah, 'Black Hole'

Diese Welt war ein schrecklich grausamer Ort voll mit entsetzlichen Dingen, doch das, was mit ihr am meisten falsch war, war seine eigene Anwesenheit darin.

Wenn das der falsche Schluss war, wäre er all zu gerne bereit, ihn zu verwerfen und mit seinen Überlegungen von vorn anfingen, aber er fand einfach keine anderen. Doch auch auf der anderen Seite des Kaninchenlochs erwartete ihn keine Atempause:Es war keinesfalls seine Absicht gewesen, Asuka zu ignorieren, doch in der Zeit, in der er versucht hatte, seine Antwort zu finden, war bei dem Second Child der Eindruckt enstanden, das seine Gedanken deshalb in andere Sphären entschwebt waren, weil er irgendwie meinte, dass sie seiner Aufmerksam nicht wert war – in dem Moment, wo er sich ihr exklusiv zuwendete, hatte er sie schon verloren, und er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, wann genau sie so wütend auf ihn geworden war, nur, dass sie es jetzt eben war.

„Mensch!" empörte sie sich. „Was ist eigentlich _falsch_ mit dir? Normalen Leuten wird in der regel langweilig wenn sie mehrere Stunden in den selben vier Wänden verbringen und nichts anderes tun als sich die Dröhnung zu geben und an die Decke zu starren, weißt du?"

„Es… tut mir Leid…"

„Und jetzt das schon wieder! Wirklich, du frustrierst mich, du frustrierst mich enorm mit der Art, wie du denkst, mich ignorieren zu können. Wenn dir 'ne vierzehnjährige Hochschulabsolventin die neben drein noch der Schilschwarm ist nicht ausreicht, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Nichts ist dir recht! Unsere kleine Prinzessin auf der Erbse…"

„Ich… ich habe mich doch gar nicht beklagt, Shikinami-san…"

„Nicht beklagt, nicht beklagt! Ja, du beklagst dich nicht, du lässt alle schön über dich drüber trampeln, aber das ist auch das Beste, was ich für die Zeit, die ich mir für dich nehme, zurückbekomme!"

Sie? Sich Zeit für ihn nehmen? Sie wollte diejenige sein die nichts zurück bekam…?

Hach, nein, er fand nicht einmal die Motivation, sich aufzuregen – Doch sie fühlte sich dadurch wieder in ihrer Aussage bestätigt:

„Ja, du beklagst dich nicht, aber das war's dann auch! Das ist es ja: Wenn die Sonne scheint, bläst du Trübsal und wenn es regnet, bläst du Trübsal! Und selbst, wenn du irgendwas mal positiv kommentierst, sagst du immer so was lauwarmes wie „Oh, ich mag es nicht nicht" oder „Es ist nicht schlecht", und am Ende des Tages hast du wieder alles vergessen, und gehst trotzdem in deine Ecke und schmollst, egal wie die ihr kleines mimöschen immer verwöhnen! Sag mal, Papasöhnchen, gibt es auf dieser Welt überhaupt irgendetwas, das du wirklich, wirklich magst, und nicht nur so halbarschig?"

Das war eine Frage, die Rüstungen hätte durchboren können, ganz zu schweigen von seinen Gedankengebäuden und Überlegungen, bis er praktisch nackt vor ihr stand, sein ganzes Dasein auf sie ausgerichtet – Triumph! Endlich eine richtige, merkliche Reaktion von ihm.

Das hier verlangte seine oberste Priorität, ging alles anderen schwirrenden gedanken in seinem Bewusstsein vor.

„Ich… ich mag…"

„Was? Ich warte."

(Warf sie ihm gerade vor, dass er selbst sie nicht wirklich mochte?)

„Ich mag… das hier. Das gerade hier. Ich…"

Was er meinte war, das er sich freute, endlich jemanden zu haben, mit dem er sich den Weg zur Schule teilen konnte, seines es der Rest des „Idiotentrios" oder Asuka selbst.

Aber er fand seine Worte nicht. Oder vielmehr schossen sie nicht mit der Hitze hervor, mit der sie hätte kommen sollen, nicht schnell genug, um den Zweifeln zu entkommen, die kamen, um sie einzuholen.

Das richtige wäre wohl gewesen, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie sicherlich mochte, aber wenn er nach entscheidenden Momenten suchte, fand er nur die Frustration, die sie ihm in diesem Moment verursachte, und die Litannei an Mikroagressionen von heute morgen.

„Du bist wirklich ein widerlicher Kerl, weißt du das? Ich meine, wenn du wenigstens auf_meine_ Schuhe starren würdest, während ich versuche, mich mit dir zu unterhalten… Genau so gut könnte ich mit einer Wand reden, nein, die Wand würde es vermutlich sogar mehr zu schätzen wissen…"

(Obwohl sie all das sagte, ließ sie trotzdem sein Handgelenk nicht los.)

„Bei der Wand kriege ich wenigstens nicht regelmäßig den Eindruck, dass sie sich heimlich wünscht, dass die ganze Welt mit allen Menschen darin einfach verschwinden würde, damit sie ihre Ruhe von mir haben kann!"

„Ich wünsche mir nicht-"

Ja, da waren kleine, ordentliche Stimmchen am Rande mit logischen Begründungen und gesellschaftlichen Erwartungen, aber da fehlte der starke, ablehnende Impuls, der da hätte sein sollen – Er fand ihn nicht, auch in den tiefsten tiefen nicht.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe! Ich sage dir, du sollst mich nicht ignorieren, womit kommst du mir „Ich will das nicht ich will jenes nicht"… Klappe, Idiot. Klappe."

Noch mal demonstrativ an dem Handgelenk zerrend, das sie immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte, wies sie ihn mit ihrer üblichen Subtilität (Die übrigens in negativ-Werten zu zählen war) an, er möge sich doch beeilen und sowohl ihre beiden Taschen als auch seinen Hintern in Richtung Schule bewegen könnte.

Er wünschte, er könnte ihr widersprechen, doch die Art von authentischer Reaktion, die sie klar im Unrecht hätte stehen lassen, wenn sie ihn der weiteren Lüge bezichtigt hätte, kam einfach nicht, und alles, was er hätte antworten können, löste sich in Zweifeln auf.

„Vielleicht… vielleicht hast du ja recht…"

Er verstand das alles nicht.

Er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

„Ensthaft!" setzte sie noch drauf. „Die einzigen Momente, in denen du nicht alles total halbarschig nimmst, sind die, auf der du so richtig königlich auf der Palme bist, einmal in hundert Jahren!"

(Deshalb war es auch, dass sie manchmal einfach nicht aufhören konnte. Sie hasste ignoriert werden mehr als alles andere, und manchmal wollte sie in ihrer Verzweiflung, in dem Schmerz über das, was sie (selten zu recht) als seine Ablehnung interpretierte, einfach nur eine Reaktion.

_Irgendeine_ Art von Reaktion)

Die Stärke und Einsicht, diese Worte auf sie zurückzuschleudern besaß er schlichtweg nicht.

Irgendetwas Unfreundliches in ihr Gesicht zurückzuschleudern war im Moment ohnehin wirklich niedrig auf seiner Prioritätenliste.

Sie hatte ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Sag… sag doch so etwas nicht…"

Was sie gesagt hatte, machte ihm Angst und bestätigte nur die Gedanken von gestern Nacht.

Er konnte es nicht leiden, wütend zu sein – ja, in dem Moment selbst, da merkte es es nicht wirklich, da dachte er nicht so weit, aber hinter her, hinter her grämte er sich um der dummen Worte willen, die er nicht mehr zurück nehmen konnte egal wie, oder gerade weil sie ehrlich gemeint hatten, und war entsetzt darüber, wozu er fähig sein konnte, wenn er nicht aufpasste, wenn er erst einmal angefangen hatte…

Er wollte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter folgen, und sie schon gar nicht mit letzter Nacht in Verbindung setzten.

Er weigerte sich einfach.

„Komm endlich! Starr keine Löcher in die Luft!"

Und der Rotschop hatte ihn immer noch nicht losgelassen.

Wäre ihre Hand nicht dagewesen wäre er nach dem, was sie gesagt hätte, wohl einfach stehen geblieben, Schule hin oder her.

Er wusste nicht, was er noch getan hätte oder wo er noch hingegangen wäre, und es interessierte ihn auch nicht, aber diese Worte wären genug gewesen.

Es war doch immer nur das Gleiche, mit ihm und ihr, es war, als würde sie nur existieren, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, was für ein Nichtsnutz er war, sei es, in dem sie es ihm ins Gesicht sagte, in dem sie gewisse Dinge besser tat als er, oder in dem sie einfach da war, damit er jemanden hatte, den er enntäuschen und im Stich lassen konnte, jemand, in dessen Gegenwart er versagen konnte.

Ob sie ihn nun durch die Stadt in die Schule schleifte, oder durch ein postapokalyptisches Ödland, ob sie es nun mit einem einzelnen, kaum hörbaren Laut voller komprimierter Ablehnung und Gleichgültigkeit sagte („Nein"), ob sie sich auf zwei Worte („Wie abscheulich.") beschränkte, einen Satz („Als ob ich jemandem wie dir jemals erlauben würde, mich zu töten."), eine bissige Bemerkung („Ich wusste, dass auf diesen Trottel kein verlass ist!") oder eine ganze kleine Rede davon hielt („Du bist nicht wegen mir gekommen! Nein, nein, du hast wiedermal nur an dich gedacht! Und du denkst, du kannst mit dem was passiert ist davon kommen, in dem du nichts sagsts… Nach all dieser Zeit bist du immer noch nichts als eine Zeitverschwendung von einem dummen kleinen Kind! Kannst du wenigstens auf deinen eigenen Füßen stehen?!"), was sie an sich sagen wollte, wie das grundlegende Gefühl hinter ihrem Kommentar zu seiner Existenz aussah, das änderte sich nicht:

Wie konntest du es wagen.

Wie konntest du es wagen, du Versager,

Wie konntest du es wagen, du gottverdammter Feigling.

Wie konntest du es wagen.

Ob sie ihn nun in ihrer Schuluniform zur Schule zerrte, oder in ihrem roten Plugsuit durch das Ende der Welt, minus ihr linkes Auge, das wie ihr oder gelegentlich auch minus das linke Auge, mit einer Augenklappe darüber – Die Art, wie sie ihn gepackt hielt, blieb ironischerweise immer die selbe, in all diesen wirren Bildern, die er nicht ordnen konnte, ohne dass sie ihm wieder entglitten.

Nichts änderte sich an ihrer Haltung, ihrer Stellung und an der Art, wie die Schübe ihrer Kraft ruckartig durch seinen Körper fuhren.

Wäre sein Leben eine von diesen Gerichtschows, die sich Misato beizeiten reinzog wenn sie etwas besoffener war als üblich, und nicht die grässliche Mischung aus Science-Fiction und Cosmic Horror, in die es sich in den letzten Monaten verwandelt hatte, wäre Asuka ohne die Frage die Staatsanwältin – Und wessen würde sie ihn bezichtigen?

Okay, okay, er sollte die Illusion hinter sich lassen.

Aber in dieser Situation, was genau war die Illusion?

Was genau war die gegenwart, und was die Zukunft?

Und wenn er sich der Realität stellen sollte, und das hier die Realität war, was sollte er tun?

Wie sollte er das aushalten?

Inmitten einer Stadt voller Menschen, darunter auch potentieller vertrauenswürdiger Autoritätspersonen fühlte sich Shinji allem zu trotz undendlich allein und auf ewig verloren.

Solche verrückten Dinge hatten nur in Filmen und dergleichen passieren, aber im Film hätte er spätestens jetzt seine „dunkelste Stunde" zu genüge ausgehalten, und würde vermutlich auf irgendwelche mysteriöse Hilfe hoffen können.

Hier… war er allein.

Auf sich allein gestellt mit Bergen aus schrecklichem Wissen, aus dem er sich davon abgesehen, das das Ende der Welt bevorstand, und das er irgendwie verantwortlich war, keinen Reim bilden konnte.

Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, und niemand würde kommen, um ihm zu helfen – gut, da war Yui, aber die war bis jetzt nicht wirklich hilfreich gewesen und verlangte von ihm, dass er es doch richten sollte, wo tausende vor ihm versagt hatten.

Und dies war selbst für sie die letzte Chance.

Eigentlich sollte dieser schreckliche Zustand irgendwie enden, sollte zum Status Quo zurückkehren wie alle weiteren Notfallprojektionen, doch das geschah nicht, das hier blieb die unumstößliche Realität.

Und eigentlich war es von Anfang an die Realität gewesen, er hatte es nur nicht gewusst…

Wie sollte er leben, mit so etwas als seiner Realität, mit dem ständigen Gewicht dieses Wissens auf seinem Rücken?

Wie sollte er… mit den ganzen anderen umgehen, die nicht wussten, was los war.

Ob das möglich war?

Ja, vielleicht, vielleicht gab es Menschen, die das konnten, die diese Stärke hatten.

Vielleicht gab es einen Weg, damit zu leben.

Vielleicht würde sogar die Zeit allein reichen, um diesen Weg zu finden –

Aber im Moment konnte Shinji beim besten Willen einfach nicht sehen, wie.

Langsam kam die Schule in Sicht – Er sah das Gebäude, er sah die vielen Kinder in ihren Uniformen, manche jünger, manche älter als er selbst, doch alles, wofür er wirklich Augen hatte, war die zerschlagene Ruine, die am Ende bleiben würde.

Asukas Hand war immer noch an seinem Handgelenk, und sie zerrte ihn durch einen Korridor voller Geräusche links und rechts, voll mit Schülern im morgentlichen „Verkehr", berstend vor Gesprächsfetzten, die ihm ihm vorbeigehen eine Momentaufnahme ihrer persönlichen Welten boten, und doch war er allein, komplett unf völlig allein in der ganzen Schöpfung – Asuka, die Wände, die Treppe, das alles war eigentlich schon lange, lange fort, nicht?

Er stand hier, in einer lebenden, atmenden Stadt, aber genau so gut hätte er bereits in dieser trostlosen Einöde aus seinen Visionen stehen können.

Und dabei wusste er genau: Würde er wirklich dort stehen, würde er sich genau so sehnlich wünschen, nur einen Moment lang wieder hier zu sein.

Asuka hatte Recht, er war ein abscheulicher Mensch.

Abscheulich und absurd.

Er befand sich mittem im Nichts, egal, ob man es seiner Umgebung ansah, oder nicht.

Hier war nichts, überhaupt nichts, nicht außer ihm in der großen, weiten Schöpfung, auch niemand, der ihm helfen konnte, niemand, zu dem er gehen konnte.

Misato nicht, Asuka nicht, seine Freunde nicht, und sein Vater schon mal gar nicht.

Was sollte er ihr auch sagen?

Hilfe, wir stecken in einer Zeitschleife?

Das würde sie alle nur endgültig davon überzeugen, das bei ihm nicht mehr alle Murmeln im Säckchen waren, wenn sie daran nicht ohnehinb schon längst zweifelten – Korrektur, er war sich da mittlerweile selbst nicht mehr ganz sicher.

Es wäre so leicht, so zu tun, als wäre das wirklich nichts Weiteres gewesen, als ein simpler Alptraum ohne Konsequenz für die Realität, aber dann sah er sie in der Menge, bei einer Gruppe von jüngeren Mädchen aber doch im Abseits, nicht wirklich dazugehörig, mit einem schwarzen Pagenschnitt.

Er konnte aus dem Blick, mit dem sie in seine Richtung sah, nicht schlau werden, doch in dieser Stuation hätte selbst mit einem strahlenden Lächeln wie eine geisterhafte Erscheinung gewirkt.

Aber sie hatte gesagt, wenn er nur die Engel besiegte, würde das genug sein, richtig?

Sie war es, die ihm überhaupt von alledem erzählt hatte, welche die Welt, die sie kannte, hinter sichgelassen hatte um ihn korrekt zu informieren.

Sich an ihre Worte zu halten war also kein übermäßiger Optimismus, richtig?

Wenn da… noch etwas wäre, hätte sie es ihm doch gesagt, oder?

Er könnte sie aufsuchen, zu ihr gehen, und es war nicht seine Furcht vor allem, was aus ihrem Mund kam, die ihn hinderte; Er war im Moment verzweifelt, _sehr_ verzweifelt nach jemanden, irgendjemandem, mit dem er über diese Situation reden konnte.

Aber er sah sie stehen, abseits von einer Gruppe von Mädchen, sich scheinbar nicht wirklich bemühend, in die Gruppe hineinzupassen, und er konnte sich angesichts ihrer letzten Reden vorstellen, warum – Sie wollte sich nicht dieser Situation aussetzen, mit vertrauten Personen umgeben zu sein, von denen sie genau wusste, was mit jeder von ihnen passieren würde, hielt es aber für ziemlich nötig, dass _er_ sich das antat, und diese Conga-Linie des Leids, die da scheinbar anstand, schön von vorne bis hinten mitmachte.

Und sie erzählte ihm nicht warum, sie erzählte ihm ohnehin nur so wenig wie möglich.

Und das machte sie, genau wie seinen Vater, Ritsuko-san oder sogar Misato-san zu einer weiteren Person, die ihn für ihre Zwecke einspannte, die übelsten Dinge an ihn abschob und es dann auch noch für nötig hielt, für ihn zu entscheiden, was er wissen sollte…

Das sie jünger war als er, nein, dass sie _aussah_ wie das jüngere Mädchen, dass sie gewesen war, als sie vor unzählbaren Ewigkeiten aufgebrochen war, machte da nur einen kosmetischen Unterschied.

Was er auch für eine Neugier für ihre Verbindung zu „ihrer" Version von ihr haben mochte, oder mitleid für ihre unwirkliche, verrückte Situation, die seiner eigenen nicht unähnlich war, die Geheimnisse, die vor ihm hatte, machten es schwer, sie als eine Verbündete zu sehen… Sie hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass sie zu _ihm_ kommen würde, wenn ihr danach der Sinn stand, und selbst, wenn er versuchen sollte, die zum Beispiel dazu zu bewegen, Zeit mit ihm und seiner Gruppe zu verbringen, würde sie nein sagen… und mehr hatte er nicht zu bieten.

Nein, von ihr brauchte er sich keinen Trost zu erhoffen, nur noch mehr Angst und Verwirrung.

Also ließ er sie ziehen und machte keine Versuche, sich aus Asukas Griff zu lösen, während diese in die Richtung seines eigenen Klassenzimmers unterwegs war.

Sie verlor dort angekommen schnell wieder das Interesse an ihm, als ihnen ihre Freundinnen entgegen kamen, um ihnen den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch nahe zu bringen – Ja, Asuka erlaubte ihm, irgenwo in der resultierenden Menschentraube herumzustehen, aber das er sich mit dem ganzen Mädchenkram auskennen sollte, das konnte sie doch wohl hoffentlich nicht von ihm verlangen.

Er warf einen Blick durch das Klassenzimmer und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm nicht in erster Linie auf, wie leer es war, sondern wie viele Schüler tatsächlich trotz allem noch hier waren.

Der ständige Wiederaufbau erschuf und erhielt Arbeitsplätze.

Dennoch brachte der Anblick dieses Raumes dem Third Child so oder so keine Freude – Einer der grundlegensten Fakten im Leben von Ikari Shinji war:

Es war ihm eine Folter zu haben, was er zu verlieren fürchtete.

So sehr, dass er manchmal aus den Augen verlor, welche Option den schlimmer sei – In der Regel immer und immer wieder der Verlust.

Im Nachhinein kam er ja doch immer wieder zu dem Schluss, dass diese Dinge es wert waren, die damit verbundenen Schmerzen zu ertragen – Meist erst, wenn es viel, viel zu spät war, und nichts auf der Welt sie wieder zurückbringen würde, und wenn er noch so viel Leid auf sich nahm –

Und, er wusste nicht, ob es an etwas in diesen Tiefen voller unmöglichem Wissen lag, das durch seine gegenwärtigen Gedankengänge angestoßen worden war, oder an dem Gespräch, dass sie gestern gehabt hatten, verspürte er mit einem Mal ein tiefes Bedürfnis, mit Ayanami zu sprechen.

(_"Du darfst dich auf gar keinen Fall in sie verlieben._

_Das kann nur in Tränen enden."_)

Er wollte sie sehen, als hätte er sie Jahre nicht gesehen, als tickte da eine Uhr, die eine Zeit anzeigte, nachderen Ablauf das unmöglich sein wusste – Er verstand es nicht, es kam einfach und ergrifft ihn, dieses Gefühl, sie aus einem bestimmten Grund einfach sehen zu _müssen_, ohne das dieser Grund selbst ihm einleuchten würde.

Er wollte sie sehen, als ob die ganze Welt dabei wäre, um sie beide herum einzustürzen, und es eine frage danach wäre, ob sie das Ende mutterseelenallein erleben würde, oder nicht.

Er wollte sie sehen, als hätte er ein klaffendes Loch in seinem Bauch und wüsste, dass er in ein paar Augenblicken das letzte Mal seine Augen schließen würde –

(Was Yui da gesagt hatte…)

Er wollte sie sehen.

Sie sehen und ihr danken, für die Dinge, die sie schon für ihn getan hatte, für die, die sie noch tun würde, und für die, die sie unter anderen Umständen vielleicht hätte tun können…

Sie sehen und sich bei ihr entschuldigen, für all die Enttäuschungen, die er ihr schon beschert hatte, für die, die noch kommen würden, für jeden Verrat, jedes falsche Versprechen und jedes Mal, dass er ihr gegenüber noch versagen würde, und für jedes Opfer und all die Hingabe von ihr, die er niemals, niemals, aber auch niemals je verdient haben könnte, in Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft.

(…hieß doch nicht, das ihr in der Zukunft irgendetwas zustoßen würde, oder?)

Ihr Platz, der kleine Einzeltisch direkt neben dem Fenster, war leer.

Er blickte sich im Klassenzimmer um – Sie war auch sonst nirgends zu sehen.

Moment mal, ruhe, Situation checken.

Das hier war die Schule. In der Gegenwart.

Am frühen Morgen. Gut möglich, dass sie einfach noch nicht gekommen war (Auch wenn sie dazu neigte, relativ früh zu kommen. Und ja, das war ihm aufgefallen. Darauf hatte er geachtet.) oder das sie heute einfach mal wieder fehlte – Das war bei ihr keine Seltenheit und bis her war es auch kein Drama gewesen…

Auch, wenn er sich natürlich fragte, was den los sein könnte, zumal bei ihr gestern noch alles in Ordnung gewesen sein schien. Nun, für ihre Verhältnisse.

Jeden anderen, der ihm mit dieser Gesichtsfarbe entgegengelaufen wäre, hätte er flugs zur Schulkrankenschwester dirigiert.

Aber es war ein… häufiges Vorkomnis, sie war auch bis jetzt immer recht bald wiedergekommen, nicht?

Auch wenn sich dann natürlich die Frage aufdrängte, wieso es so häufig geschah, dass sie abwesend war…

„Aaah, was schmachtest du da so sehnsüchtig vor dich hin!"

Was in aller-

Touji.

Touji, Kensuke und Nagato.

Die ersten beiden grinsten breit über ihre ganzen Gesichter, letzterer schüttelte darüber nur ratlos den Kopf.

„…Vermisst wohl Ayanami, weil sie heute nicht da ist. Wolltest du ihr am heutigen Tage vielleicht ein saftiges Liebesbriefchen unterbreiten?"

„N-Nein!" Verneinte Shinji, dessen Gesichtsfarbe in erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit von ‚Etwas mitgenommen' zu ‚hochrot' gewechselt hatte. „W-Was… was denkt ihr euch denn denn…"

Kensuke, der Urheber der letzen Bemerkung, grinste zufrieden darüber, dass diese die scheinbar vollends absichtliche Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte, setzte noch eins drauf: „Aber, aber. Nicht nur, das du gerade ihren Platz anglupschst, nein, dann habt ihr euch Gestern auch noch zusammen auf dieser Bank sehen lassen… Denkt ja nicht, das wir blind sind!"

Sie… hatten das gesehen?!

Dabei war Shinji sich sicher gewesen, dass die Drei zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon das Schulgebäude verlassen hatten. Andererseits hatte er das von Asuka auch gedacht, und so aufgelöst, wie er gestern gewesen war, war es eigentlich kaum ein Wunder, wenn er die drei irgendwie… übersehen hätte.

Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was er sagen sollte, und dieser aprupte Situationswechsel…

Sein Leben war absurd, wirklich, ehrlich, grundlegend absurd.

„So… so ist das überhaupt nicht..."

„Aber aber. Wir sind deine Kumpels. Uns kannst du's doch sagen." Meinte Touji. „…Oder willst du nur nicht, das unsere Teufelin aus dem Westen das mitbekommt?"

„W-Was?"

„Ich hoffe ja nur, dass die Rettung der Erde bei eurer kleinen Dreiecksbeziehung nicht in Vergessenheit gerät…"

_„D-Dreiecksbeziehung?"_ Okay, diese Bezichtigung schlug dem Fass jetzt den Boden aus.

„Hm, da ist die Diagnose ziemlich eindeutig." Bestätigte Kensuke grinsend. „Oder hast du dich doch noch für Misato-san begeistern können? Dann ist es natürlich ein Viereck."

„N-N-Nein!" stammelte Shinji, farbmäßig jetzt etwa mit EVA 02 vergleichbar, während er zur Unterstreichung seiner Aussage noch etwas mit den Händen gestikulierte.

„Hach, was, dann hast du dich also schon entschieden? Wer ist denn die Glückliche? Shikinami, Ayanami, oder Misato-san?"

„Nun lasst den Quatsch mal endlich." Schaltete sich dann endlich Nagato ein. „Wir sind ohnehin alle zu jung für soetwas…"

„Mensch Nagato. Shinji mag ein totales Baby sein, aber du, du bist ein totaler Biedermeier. Wie eine alte Anstandsdame!" gab Touji nicht ganz ernst zurück. „Kein Wunder, dass du noch keine Freundin hast, obwohl du älter bist als wir!"

„S-Soetwas…" Nagato war mit dem rot anlaufen nicht ganz so zackig wie Shinji, was aber keinesfalls heißen sollte, dass er dazu unfähig war.

„Und was dich angeht, Shinji… also wir sind jedenfalls Team Ayanami. Einen leichten Schatten haben sie beide, aber ich stelle mir das Zusammenleben mit Ayanami wesentlich weniger schmerzhaft vor."

„Oh ja." Stimmte Kensuke zu. „Schmerzen sind nicht gut. Und damit meine ich nicht nur dich. Wenn Shikinami deine Freundin wird und du sie überall hin mitnimmst, haben wir sie ebenfalls am Hals…"

„A-Also ich denke…" mischte sich Nagato ein, nachdem er sich einigermaßen wieder gefasst hatte. „…das das ganze einzig und allein eine Angelegenheit zwischen Shinji und Shikinami-san ist. Oder zwischen ihm und Ayanami-san, je nachdem. J-Jedenfalls ist es nicht unser Bier, und ich denke auch nicht, dass wir und so gegen Shikinami-san verschwören obwohl sie regelmäßig für uns ihr Leben riskiert…"

„Die braucht dir nicht leidzutun, die hat sowieso mit Sicherheit schon die Klassensprecherin auf ihrer Seite, und außerdem… du kennst Shinji, du kennst Shikinami. Das kann nur damit ended, das er permanent unterm Pantoffel landet." Schloss Touji. „Und dieses schauderhafte Schicksal hat niemand verdient."

„Ich… ich denke nicht, dass ich Ayanami-san gut genug kenne, um… um soetwas beurteilen zu können…" gab Nagato zurück.

„…aaaaber?" hatte Kensuke darauf direkt zu bieten.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit dem Kopf verband seufzte, und beschloss, den anderen Beiden einfach mal zu geben, was sie wollten. „…aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Shikinami-san denkbar unkompatibel ist. Aber das ist, wie gesagt, Shinjis Sache."

„Oh ja, das ist es. Es ist letzlich deine Entscheidung… Also, wer wird es sein?" fragte Touji, genau so breit grinsend, wie zuanfangs. „Shikinami, Misato-san, oder Ayanami?"

„Du kannst sie nicht alle haben." Steuerte Kensuke bei.

Shinji senkte nur kopfschüttelnd seinen Blick. „Das ist doch alles Quatsch…"

„Wenn du meinst!" kam es im Chor, und dann ließen sich die beiden auf Nagatos Winken hin dazu bewegen, das Thema zu wechseln, zu irgendeinem neuen Film, der demnächst in den Kinos anlaufen sollte, und zu den 1001 Gründen, warum sie sich den unbedingt reinziehen müssten… Es handelte sich um eine Art Science-Fiction Kriegsfilm, wie sie bei ihnen häufiger auf dem Programm standen, teils, weil Touji und Kensuke diese schon vorher regelmäßig miteinander geguckt hatten, und sie alle späteren Additionen zu ihrem Grüppchen mitgeschleift hatten, teils aber auch, weil es einfach in der Schnittmenge ihrer Interessen lag – Kensuke kam auf seine Kosten, was coole Maschinen anging, Touji erfreute sich in der Action, und weil diese Filme meist in einer recht dystopischen Zukunft spielten, kam auch Shinji auf seine Kosten, der seinerseits ein Fan von Katastrophenfilmen war, auch wenn man sich streiten könnte, ob „Fan" da das richtige Wort war – Er fand sie meistens endlos deprimierend, konnte seine Augen aber auch nicht von der Leinwand herunterziehen, und wenn all dieses Szenen von Trostlosigkeit und vergeblicher Hoffnung an ihm vorbeigerauscht waren, trat meist schon eine Art kathartischer Effekt ein. Manchmal waren da ein paar Stille Tränen, die nicht nur dem Film selbst galten, sondern auf ihrem Weg auch noch andere, aufgestaute Dinge aus den Sedimenten seiner Seele lösten, und das war lange Zeit einer der wenigen Wege, die er gehabt hatte, soetwas loszuwerden.

Die Zeit, in die er hinein geboren worden war, war nur eines von vielen Dingen, die Shinji in seinem Leben deprimierend fand; Die letzte Blütezeit der menschlichen Zivilisation war zweifellos vorbei, und er hatte sie knapp verpasst – Aber einer der wenigen Vorzüge war, morbide wie es klang, dass die in kürzerer Vorzeit liegende Beinahe-Apokalypse die Filmemacher beflügelt hatte wie seid dem zweiten Weltkrieg nichts mehr – Wenn es also irgendwen gab, für dem das 21. Jahrhundert eine gute Zeit war, dann waren es wohl Fans von Katastrophen- oder Kriegsfilmen, auch wenn er den letzten Film, der mit dem Second Impact selbst zu tun hatte, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten an sich hatte vorbeirauschen lassen, als er damals nach dem zweiten Kampf durch Tokyo-3 und Umgebung herumgeirrt war.

Nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass das mit dem Meteoriten eine Lüge gewesen war, kam es ihm einfach seltsam vor, sich diese Streifen anzusehen – Er mochte den Abstand nicht, den dieses Wissen zwischen ihm und den anderen Besuchern des Kinosaals erzeugen würde.

Er gehörte jetzt zu den „Eingeweihten"…

Zumindest auf die Art wie der diese größtenteils fiktionalen, meist in weiter Zukunft spielenden Science-Fiction Kriegsfilme sehen würde, konnte dieses Wissen keinen wirklichen Einfluss ausüben. Zumindest hoffte er das. Es gab da immer wieder diese Momente, wo er sich fragte, ob sein reales Leben nicht die Kreativität der Regisseure überbot…

Und Nagato?

Der hatte zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt angegeben, eigentlich keine zu hohe Meinung von dem Genre gehabt zu haben und nur mitgekommen zu sein, weil er in seinem Leben noch nicht all zu oft ins Kino eingeladen worden war, berichtete aber recht bald trotz seiner anfäglichen Skepsis gesehen zu haben, wie diese Filme oftmals von der menschlichen Aufopferungsbereitschaft im Angesicht von dunklen, widrigen Umständen handelten, und bisweilen recht treffende Politische Kommentare abgäben, sodass er sich mit ihnen doch noch anfreundete und den anderen Dreien sogar noch dafür dankte, dass sie ihm die Wertschätzung dafür gelehrt hatten – Auch, wenn wohl keiner von ihnen wirklich das selbe daran schätzte, wie Nagato selbst, ohne das Shinji sagen konnte, wie weit dieser sich darüber nun genau im Klaren war. Mit „treffenden politischen Kommentaren" hatte er weiß Gott recht wenig zu schaffen.

Dementsprechend konnte Shinji Nagato nicht wirklich folgen, als dieser einen derartigen Kommentar zu diesem demnächst kommendem Film abgab, der laut Touji und Kensuke absolut nicht zu verpassen sei, sondern hing in Gedanken noch an der Frage, die ihm die letzteren Beiden gestellt hatten… eine Frage, über die er, wie ihm jetzt klarwurde, eigentlich selbst noch nicht so wirklich nachgedacht hatte: Misato, Asuka oder Ayanami?

Es klang absolut schwachsinning, nicht nur weil es sich anhörte wie etwas aus einem schmalzigen Dating-Sim-Videospiel oder einem dieser obermegasüßen Animes voller glubschäugiger kopulationswilliger Mädchen, die zu dutzenden über den Protagonisten stolperten, nein, es implizierte, das die drei alle legitime Auswahlmöglichkeiten waren, für die er sich eben mal so entscheiden konnte, und dann, zack, wäre die erwählte seine Freundin.

Das stellten sich Touji und Kensuke mal wieder wesentlich einfacher vor als es war – Und überhaupt, „Dreiecksbeziehung", das klang ein bisschen sehr nach… zweigleisig fahren, und das war etwas das man, na ja, aus vielerlei Gründen nicht machen sollte.

Aber dazu müsste er erst mal eine Beziehung haben, die er hintergehen konnte.

Die Wahrheit war nämlich, dass er gar keine Chancen hatte, keine, oder das er sich dessen sicher gewesen war, als das ganze Angefangen hatte. Was auch immer für Gedanken er also über die attraktiven Weibchen in seiner Umgebung haben würde, gehörte schonmal pauschal in das Reich seiner Fantasie… und die unterlag nicht den selben Beschränkungen wie die Realität, in der man viele Dinge und Faktoren beachten musste, die es in Träumen nicht gab, und, ohne wertend zu werden, einfach andere Standarts und Zielsetzungen hatte.

Die Dinge, die dagegen sprachen, mit drei verschiedenen Menschen auf einmal eine Beziehung zu haben, waren für die Frage danach, ob man von drei verschiedenen Menschen fantasieren sollte, nicht von Belang – Die Personen würden es in diesem Fall nie erfahren, waren nicht direkt betroffen und investierten keine Gefühle hinein, die verletzt werden könnten.

Ihm war von vornherein klar gewesen, dass er keine Chance hatte… also war es wirklich so verwerflich, ein bisschen die Hand aufzuhalten und sich zu greifen, was auch immer hinein gegeben wurde?

Warum musste dass denn auf einmal so kompliziert werden, warum konnten sie nicht… einfach alle nur nett zu ihm sein, und damit fertig?

Es war alles so vage und unsicher, und er wollte sich einfach alle Türen aufhalten, solange jede von ihnen noch jeden Moment zuschlagen konnte.

Er verzehrte sich so nach jedem bisschen… positiver Bestätigung, dass er, vielleicht in dieser Hinsicht wirklich eigennützig motiviert, einfach nicht nein zu den wenigen Möglichkeiten sagen konnte, die in seiner Reichweite zu sein schienen…

Die Möglichkeit, dass dabei tatsächlich etwas herauskommen könnte, noch dazu an mehr als nur einer Ecke, hatte er gar nicht erst in Betracht gezogen, (Ehrlich gesagt erschien es ihm immer noch recht unwahrscheinlich, dass aus irgendwas davon… etwas werden könnte) und ehe er sich versah, war er in dieser Situation hier.

In der Situation, das er von Hikari, und jetzt auch noch von seinen Freunden gesagt bekam, dass er eine Entscheidung zu treffen habe.

Eine Entscheidung zwischen was denn?

Zwischen Asukas unvorhersehbaren Launen, nach denen sie ihn je nach Wetter, Mondphase und Position der Sterne mal wie den Dreck unter ihren Schuhsohlen behandelte und mal halbwegs duldete, der unsagbaren Freude, Misatos Spur aus Bierdosen und Chaos schon am frühen Morgen hinterherputzen zu müssen, und Reis einzeiligen Antworten?

Aber nun mal für sich betrachtet, selbst wenn es so eine Wahl tatsächlich gäbe, wie würde er sich entscheiden?

Wenn man begann, realismus und reale Möglichkeiten einzubeziehen, flog Misato wohl als erste raus, nicht zu letzt wegen des Altersunterschieds, aber auch, weil Shinji so langsam den Eindruck bekam, dass sie mit ihrem James-Bond-Verschnitt von Exfreund nicht ganz so durch war, wie sie es immer behauptete. Überhaupt war das mit ihr eher vergleichbar mit der entfernten Schwärmerei für eine Lehrerin oder einen Popstar, und er sah sie in erster Linie vielmehr als eine Art Familienmitglied.

Es würde also mit an sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit eine von den zweien sein, die so etwa in seinem Alter waren.

Asuka oder Rei.

Eigentlich fielen ihm auch zu den zweien tausende von Gründen ein, warum es niemals klappen würde, angefangen mit seinen eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten – Es brauchte einen Mann, um einem Mädchen zu bieten, was sie verdiente, und er war nichts als ein nutzloser kleiner Junge.

Asuka ließ ja keine Chance aus, ihn daran zu erinnern. Womit er dann beim nächsten Problem wäre, Asuka konnte ihn nicht ausstehen.

Und so weiter, und so fort.

Sich über so was überhaupt den Kopf zu zerbrechen, war quatsch.

Hikari guckte wahrscheinlich zu viele Seifenopern, Kensuke zog sich zu viele von diesen Visual Novels rein, und Touji zu viele „nicht altersgemäße Materialien."

Anders konnte Shinji sich nicht erklären, wie die drei auf diesen Kram von wegen „Eifersucht" und „Dreiecksbeziehung" kamen.

Um die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass er demnächst mit irgendwem eine feste Beziehung anfangen würde, stand es leider wesentlich weniger rosig, als die drei sich das vorstellten, und traurig, wie das war, war es beim Blick auf das große Bild der Situation nur eine von sehr, sehr vielen unerfreulichen Details – Dieser Kommentar seiner Kumpels mochte Shinjis Gedanken zwar kurzweilig von der ganzen anstehender-Weltuntergangs-Kiste abgelenkt haben, doch sie fanden ihren Weg unweigerlich dorthin zurück… auch, wenn die Pause vielleicht half, das ganze in eine andere Perspektive zu rücken.

Die Situation von gestern Nacht war ein Fehler – Es lag außerhalb von Misatos Möglichkeiten, dieses Problem für ihn zu lösen, am Ende hatte er ihr nur sinnlos weiteren Kummer und Gründe zur Sorge gebracht… Er war in diesem Augenblick einfach nur zu sehr überwältigt gewesen, um so weit zu denken…

Was ihm erst jetzt auffiel war, wie ähnlich seine wirren Worte denen gewesen waren, die neulich bei dieser ganzen Situation mit Mayumi gefallen waren.

_(„…ich hasse diese erbärmliche Person, die ich nun mal bin! Und wenn du, dieses ausländische Mädchen oder sonst irgendwer wegen diesem Ding in mir drin verletzt wird, werde ich nur noch mehr hassen müssen!")_

_(Sollte ich so etwas wie… wie dieses Ding überhaupt anfassen?_

_Jemand wie ich, der sich immer vor allem drückt, jemand wie ich, der nichts richtig hinkriegt, jemand wie ich, an dem überhaupt nichts Liebenswertes ist, ein lump und ein Lügner wie ich?_

_... wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich ja eines Tages die ganze Welt ins Unglück stürzen!")_

Das führte ihm nur vor Augen, wie ähnlich sie sich waren, und wie bedauerlich es war, dass sich ihre Pfade schon so schnell wieder getrennt hatten. Und es erinnerte ihn daran, was er ihr damals darauf geantwortet hatte.

Das er von Anfang an nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er das hier schaffen _konnte._ Das er diesen Kampf führte, weil er gewinnen _musste_, und dass sich das nicht geändert hatte.

Das war auch nach wie vor der Fall aber…

Das war hier eine ganz andere Größenordnung.

Versuchte er, das auf die Situation mit der Zeitschleife anzuwenden, klang es zwangsweise hohl. Die Welle der Erleichterung, die damals auf dem Schlachtfeld da gewesen war, blieb aus – an so etwas Absurdes konnte er selbst nicht glauben.

Aber er konnte sich daran klammern, wie ein Mantra, es innerlich wiederholen und wiederholen, bis er die realistischeren Teile seiner selbst damit überlistet hatte.

Er musste gewinnen. Er musste gewinnen. Er musste es. Er musste.

Das war alles, was er hatte, das und wage Ahnungen und Warnungen, nichts, das indikativ genug gewesen wäre, um etwas zu finden, in das er diesen Impuls und die damit einhergehende Möglichkeit, die Spannung, die sich aufgebaut hatte, seit ihm seine Situation klar geworden war, endlich abzubauen.

Er wollte etwas, in das er diese Energie hineinkanalisieren könnte, bevor er Gelegenheit hatte, weiter darüber nachzudenken, als sein loses Gedankengebäude dem standhalten konnte –

Wie sollte er das tun, wenn er an einem Schreibtisch stillzusitzen hatte?

Zumindest war ein Laptop auf diesem Tisch, mit Tasten, die sich tief und kraftvoll eindrücken ließen.

Er schrieb Asuka an.

**BlueSymphony:** Uh, Shikinami-san…? Wann steht noch mal der nächste Synchrontest an?

An den Experimenten teilzunehmen würde ihm wohl zumindest das Gefühl geben, aktiv etwas gegen das nahende Ende zu machen… zumindest genug, um diesen wilden Strom von Gedanken, diese unmittelbaren Gefühle zu dämpfen.

Und tatsächlich, auf den nächsten Eintrag im Chatlog brauchte er nicht lange zu warten.

**SAL_Defender_Of_Earth:** Bist du bescheuert oder was?

Er seufzte. Natürlich.

**SAL_Defender_Of_Earth:** Bist du bescheuert oder was?

**SAL_Defender_Of_Earth:** Gleich morgen nach der Schule, du Depp! Das solltest du eigentlich wissen.

Jetzt wo sie es sagte fiel ihm eigentlich wieder ein, wie und wann Dr. Akagi sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, er hatte nur in diesem Moment nicht daran gedacht.

Vielleicht wollte er es einfach nur mal bestätigt hören.

**SAL_Defender_Of_Earth:** …Wirklich eine Schweinerei, wenn man bedenkt, dass die uns ja schon gestern fast den ganzen Nachmittag da behalten haben… Sklaventreiberei ist das…

**BlueSymphony:** Es lässt sich halt nicht ändern.

**SAL_Defender_Of_Earth:** Typisch! Lässt alle immer brav auf dir herumtrampeln!

Allen vorran sie. Sie war sich der ironie vermutlich noch nicht einmal richtig bewusst. Aber darauf zu warten, dass sich das mal ändern würde, war zwecklos.

**BlueSymphony:** Na jedenfalls, danke für die, uh, Auskunft.

**SAL_Defender_Of_Earth:** Ah, übrigens, hast du'n Anspitzer? Hikari hat ihren vergessen.

Er zweifelte daran, ob es wirklich Hikari war, deren Bleistifte eine Kürzung vertragen könnten. Und Asuka verließ sich natürlich immer darauf, dass _er_ sich für sie an alles Mögliche erinnerte...

(Das hieß natürlich auch, dass sie sich auf ihn _verließ_. Aber um das so zu interpretieren, hätte man wesentlich optimistischer sein müssen, als es das Third Child war.)

Seufzend tippte er seine Antwort ein, bevor er sich daran machte, seine Schultasche zu durchforsten.

**BlueSymphony:**: Warte, ich lass' ihn dir gleich rüber geben…

Eine Weile später kam ein „Hap ihn, kriegst ihn gleich zurück" und tatsächlich bekam er auch Bald den Spitzer von einem Mädchen herübergereicht, das etwas näher an Asukas Platz saß als er selbst, aber auf soetwas ein „Dankesehr" wartete er vergebens.

Und er fragte sich, wieso er überhaupt erst gewartet hatte…

Doch wie auch immer dem auch sein mochte…

Sein Leben ging trotz dieser unheilvollen Verkündigung weiter. Die großen Schlachten, die ungelösten Fragen, selbst die kleinen Streiterreien mit Asuka, die er nach alledem fast schon irgendwie beruhigend fand, beinahe als hätte sich rein gar nichts geändert… Es wäre so verlockend, sich einfach treiben zu lassen, und alles zu ignorieren, einfach weiter in den Tag hinein zu leben, aber er… konnte es nicht.

Das war eigentlich eine Art positive Überraschung, etwas, dass er über sich noch nicht gewusst hatte, bis es sich in diesem Moment manifestiert hatte.

Er konnte es nicht einfach verdrängen. Für eine Weile vielleicht, so weit, wie es nötig war, um weiterzuleben, aber er konnte es nicht komplett verdrängen.

Aber daran glauben, dass er noch einen Ausweg finden würde, den seine Gegenstücke aus den bisherigen Interationen noch nicht gefunden hatte, konnte er trotzdem nicht.

Dazu war eine Menge Stärke und Optimismus nötig, die er nicht hatte.

Nicht im Geringsten erwartend, dass es tatsächlich etwas bringen würde (außer vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen) klammerte er sich an zwei Sätzen fest wie an einer Zauberformel: „Ich darf nicht weglaufen" und „Ich _muss_ gewinnen."

(Und ja, der Optimismus reichte ihm nicht, aber ob er bei seiner Einschätzung bezüglich der mangelnden Stärke uneingeschrenkt recht hatte? Oder brauchte es nicht vielmehr davon, um einen aussichtslosen Kampf fortzusetzten, ohne sich etwas davon zu erhoffen?)

(Oder machte er sich da was vor? Vielleicht sehnte er sich auch so verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, dass er das Wort „unmöglich" einfach nicht hören wollte…)

(Und wenn ja, konnte man es ihm wirklich verübeln?)

Auch wenn der bereits leicht senile alte Lehrer es wohl nicht mitbekommen hätte, wenn jemand in seinem Klassenzimmer eine N2-Mine gezündet hätte, so wurde das außerplanmäßige Getipsel der Schüler zumindest von einer Person bemerkt – Der Sicherheitsmitarbeiterin, die das Klassenzimmer vom Nachbarflügel des Gebäudes aus durch die Fenster ausspähte, mit einem modernen Fernglas, versteht sich.

Auch, wenn sie dieses hin und wieder mal absetzte, um auf ihre Armbanduhr zu spähen.

Ihre Schicht würde in wenigen Minuten zuende sein, und von dem Kollegen, der sie ablösen sollte, gab es noch keine Spur. Gut, er könnte theoretisch jeden Moment auftauchen und würde trotzdem noch pünktlich sein, aber die Dame in Schwarz – Asahina – hatte noch etwas wichtigeres zu tun, einen Auftrag in ihrer Funktion als SEELEs Agentin, nicht undercover als bloßes Sicherheitspersonal.

Auch, wenn auch diese Stelle und somit die Stelle, an der sie sich in die Organisation eingefügt hatte, auch im Dienste des großen Plans stand – Die Sicherheitsabteilung, ganz besonders, was die Überwachung der Piloten anging, würde sich als ein sehr praktischer Hebel heraustellen, um die von NERV dazu zu bringen, zu tun, wozu die Organisation überhaupt erst geschaffen worden war. Es war eine günstige position – Denn _quis custodiat ipsos custodies?_

Unter anderem hatte Asahina den Befehl erhalten, einen der drei einfach mal zu „verlieren" um die Einschleusung des Fifth Child zu erleichtern, wenn sich denn mal eine passende Gelegenheit bieten sollte, auch, wenn sie diese Vorgehensweise ihren Vorgesetzten selbst unterbreitet hatte.

Ihre „Inspiration" war der mittlerweile gut zwei Monate zurückliegende kleine „Ausflug" des Third Childs gewesen. Dieses war ein weiterer Grund, wegen deren ihr Kollege sie nicht schnell genug ablösen konnte. Bei der Beobachtung der Piloten ließ es sich leider nicht vermeiden, dass sie einiges von deren täglichen Leben mitbekam, und damit, wie sie sich eben zumeist den Tag vertrieben…

Sie hatte für diesen Jungen nicht viel übrig gehabt, bevor sie ihm je begegnet war, einfach deswegen, was seine Existenz repräsentierte, aber ihn wirklich regelmäßig zu Gesicht zu bekommen hatte ihre Meinung nicht gerade abgemildert – Das solche nutzlosen Eltern nur ein relativ wertloses Mitglied der Gesellschaft hervorbringen konnten einmal vorrausgesetzt war es trotzdem schwer zu glauben, das dieser Bengel ein Abkömmling der Ikari-Familie sein sollte… er hatte von beiden Eltern das schlechteste geerbt, störrisch wie seine Mutter, unausstehlich wie sein Vater, und kein Fünkchen der unvergleichlichen Intelligenz, welche die beiden trotz ihrer zweifelhaften Loyalität für das Projekt E unverzichtbar gemacht hatte…

Wirklich das Produkt eines Schandflecks und eines schwarzen Schaafs.

Und leider, auch ohne dafür ein Genie sein zu müssen, unverzichtbar für das Projekt…

Ah, da war der Kollege endlich.

Auf die Minute genau.

Überwacht werden mussten am heutigen Tage jedoch nur zwei Piloten, der Platz des First Child blieb auch den Rest des Tages hinweg leer, doch seine Besitzerin war nicht etwa dabei, in ihrem Appartment das Bett zu hüten, sondern war für Experimente ins Hauptquartier abgezogen worden…

Doch immerhin kam die vermeintliche Sicherheitsdame schon sehr bald nach Ende ihrer Schicht dazu, sich ihrer „eigentlichen" Aufgabe zu widmen – Als „Asahina" würde man sie jetzt nur noch mangels einer richtigeren Bezeichnung betiteln, höchstens als eine der Praktikabilität zu Liebe getroffene Entscheidung vorläufiger Natur – Sie war in Funktion ihrer wahren Auftragsgeber hier, nicht als eine ihrer vielen falschen Identitäten, aus denen sie hinein und hinausschlüpfte wie aus ihrer schwarzen Arbeitsuniform, die sie nun aber vor allem der Einfachheit halber immernoch am Leib trug.

Verkleidet zu sein war schon ihr natürlicher Zustand, die Schatten ihr zuhause – Sie hatte anders, als man hätte meinen können, kein außergewöhnliches Bedürfnis, die Maske mal für eine Weile loszusein.

Ihr Ziel war äußerlich eine Art älteres Lagerhaus, das an sich zu einem verlassenen Fabrikgelände gehörte – Es handelte sich hierbei um eines der vielen Gebäude, deren Haupt-Daseinszweck es war, eine Adresse bereitzustellen, um zumindest der breiten Öffentlichkeit die Existenz eines sogenannten Marduk-Institus vorzugaukeln und gehörte über drei bis vier Ecken der Organisation.

Der entsprechende Verantwortliche vermietete es bisweilen an das organisierte Verbrechen, dessen Vertreter hier anderem mit Drogen dealten oder Diebesgut lagerten und es ihnen so abnahmen, eine Illusion von Aktivität aufrecht erhalten zu müssen, aber der aktuelle Monat war bei der Füllung des Terminkalenders schon lange, lange im vorraus unbesetzt gelassen worden – SEELE plante grundsätzlich sehr weit vorraus.

Die ganze Fläche war bis auf das von der Organisation herbestellt Personal völlig leer, drum herum wurde großflächig abgeriegelt und das Gelände selbst von einigen Männernbewacht, die über das, was sie hier machten, nicht ganz so viel wussten, wie sie zu wissen glaubten.

Auch das war lange im Vorraus vorbereitet wurden, nur für den hypothetischen Fall, dass diese Maßnahme hier nötig werden würde, wie viele andere solcher möglichen Stategien, von denen nur ein kleiner Bruchteil dann auch wirklich zum Einsatz kam.

Die Verantwortlichen hatten in diesem Fall gute arbeit geleistet,denn obwohl Asahina genau wusste, das im Moment circa fünf bis zehn Gewehre auf sie gerichtet sein mussten, hätte man meinen können, dass sie hier völlig allein über den kargen Grund der Industriebrache schritt. Erst, als sie direkt vor dem Tor der Lagerhalle, oder vielmehr vor einer in einen der großen Torflügel eingelassenen Tür stand, wurden andere Lebenszeichnen bemerkbar, aber das war zu erwarten – Die Person, die den Schlüssel gerade hörbar ins schloss gesteckt und damit umgedreht hatte, war mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Wissenschaftler, kein Soldat.

Von denen brauchte sie soetwas wie Finesse gar nicht erst zu erwarten.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und zum Vorschein kam ein kleinliches, glatzköpfiges Männchen mit tiefen Falten in seiner permanent gerunzelten Stirn, dessen letzte Reste an Haar teilweise am Ergrauen waren, einem weißen Kittel, Hemd, Hose und einer grässlichen, rot-getreiften Krawatte.

„Parole?" fragte er mit der Art von leicht krächzenden Stimme, die man auf einer großen Büroetage finden würde, Formular so-und so, hat jemand Formular so-und-so gesehen?

Asahina holte unbeeindruckt ihre Pistole herraus, und richtete sie in einer schnellen, einstudierten Bewegung auf den Kopf des ältlichen Wissenschaftlers.

Er schien zufriedenstellend erschreckt.

„Wäre ich Ikari oder eine seiner Handlanger, wären Sie jetzt tot, und alles, was hinter dieser Tür ist, stünde zu meiner freien Verfügung." Erklärte sie, der Situation zum trotz völlig sachlich.

„Öffnen Sie nicht die Tür, solange Sie sich nicht sicher sind, das dahinter die korrekte Person steht."

Sie steckte die Pistole wieder ein und stellte mit stiller, in ihrem völlig professionell wirkenden Gesicht keinesfalls absehbarer Schadenfreude fest, dass der alte Wissenschaftler erleichtert ausatmete.

„…Ist es angekommen?"

„Vor kurzem erst." Bestätigte er. „Es ist vor zwölf Stunden an einem Weltraumbahnhof in Ostrussland gelandet und von dort aus augenblicklich über das Meer hierher transportiert worden. Die Kollegin Miyazawa ist gerade dabei, den Container zu entsiegeln. Wir müssten es also ohne weitere Verzögerungen in einer guten viertelstunde vorbereitet haben."

„Gut." Kommentierte Asahina tonlos und schritt in das Gebäude hinein, wodurch sie den ältlichen Herrn mehr oder weniger zwang ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen um nicht mit ihr zusammenzustoßen – Er machte zwar Anstalten, die Tür schließen zu wollen, doch Asahina selbst kam ihm da zu vor und schloss die Pforte hinter sich ab, dies höchst selbst übernehmend, weil sie sich darauf verlassen können wollte, das ihnen keiner folgen würde.

Während sie die Tür abschloss stand der Wissenschaftler also sich leicht nutzlos vorkommend an der Seite, was dieser scheinbar für einen guten Zeitpunkt hielt, um sich vorzustellen.

„Willkommen, Asahina-kun. Ich bin, wie sie vielleicht wissen, Kuze Testuo-"

„Direktor von GEIST-Laborkomplex Fünf. Ich weiß, wer sie sind." Unterbrach sie ihn, nichteinmal besonders energisch, ebenso tonlos wie vorhin auch.

„Und deshalb bin ich gewillt, über diesen Fehler hinwegzusehen. Ihnen sollte doch wohl bewusst sein, das unsere Organisation, insbesondere ihr Zweig davon, von ihrer Dezentralität lebt, _Herr Direktor. _Je weniger wir übereinander wissen, umso weniger können wir über einander verraten. Lassen sie also künftig die Vorstellungsrunde. "

„N-Natürlich, Asahina-kun…"

Die Beiden begannen nebeneinander herlaufend ihren Weg in das Halbdunkel des so weit nur durch seine Fenster erleuchteten Gebäudes, in dem hier und da noch ein paar alte Kisten und Maschinen herumstanden.

Der Staub in der Luft machte lange Lichtstrahlen sichtbar.

„Also, das Subjekt." Kam Asahina dann direkt zum Thema. „Ich hörte von den Vertretern des Kommitees, das es… gehorsam ist?"

Kuze schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre so vermessen, wie zu sagen, dass das Meer einem gehorcht, nach dem man es mit ein paar Deichen umgeben hat."

Die SEELE-Agentin hob eine Braue. „Sie haben es doch geschaffen, oder?"

„Aus einem gewissen Blickwinkel betrachtet, ja, aber es ist und bleibt ein Ungeheuer, dessen einziger Daseinszweck es ist, Menschen zu töten. Wir bedienen uns hier der Mächte, die unsere Vernichtung wollen. Es wird uns wohl kaum aus reinster Nächstenliebe helfen, weil wir es freundlich darum bitten…" erläuterte Kuze mit einem gewissen Hauch von gesunder Ehrfurcht.

„Es befolgt auch nicht wirklich Befehle, also wie stellen wir sicher, das es in unserem Interesse handelt? Wenn wir es einmal losgelassen haben, wie behalten wir es dann unter Kontrolle? Das ist, im Wesentlichen, die Frage."

„Ich war unter der Annahme, dass es benutzt werden kann…"

„Oh, verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, es wird höchst wahrscheinlichmit uns kooperieren und tun, was wir von ihm wollen, aber lassen Sie es mich Ihnen auf diese Art erklären… Obwohl wir es in einem nach den äußersten Möglichkeiten der damaligen Technologie gefertigten Aufbewahrungstank verwahrt haben, hatte es schon mit spätestens drei Jahren die Fähigkeit, sich daraus zu befreien…"

„Wundert sie das wirklich?" unterbrach Asahina, den abschätzigen Unterton nun bewusst nicht ganz unterdrückend. _Wissenschaftler… _„Rein menschliche Mittel, sie aufzuhalten, werden gegen die Engel früher oder später immer wirkungslos sein…"

„Das ist es nicht, was ich meinte…. Es konnte sich schon sehr früh befreien, aber dass es dazu im Stande war, erfuhren wir erst viele, viele Jahre später, fast schon durch zufall. Ein Mitarbeiter hatte ein Buch verlegt und konnte es nicht finden, und es geschah eben, dass er dies in der Hörweite des Subjekts aussprach – dieses meldete sich dann zu wort und gab an, es in der Cafeteria gesehen zu haben, was die Frage aufwarf, wie und wann das Subjekt dort gewesen war – Die meisten von uns realisierten diese Fragestellung erst auf den zweiten Blick, eine ziemlich unheimliche Erfahrung. Es stellte sich herraus, dass das Subjekt schon seid Jahren nächtliche Ausflüge durch den Laborkomplex unternahm und sogar regelmäßig an der Oberfläche war, nach eigenen Angaben um das Meer zu sehen.

Ich kann es mir fast schon vorstellen, das Subjekt, wie es im Wasser spielt fast wie jedes andere Kind… bis einem wieder einfällt, was diese rote Schlacke, welche alles Wasser in den Meeren verseucht hat, eigentlich ist – Und für dieses Ding ist dieses Gift praktisch wie Muttermilch…

Es hätte also zu jedem möglichen Zeitpunkt fliehen können, über mehrere Jahre hinweg. Es muss regelmäßig bis hoch oben an die Oberfläche gelangt sein, und hat sich dann umgedreht, um schnurstracks zurück in das Gefängnis zu marschieren, in dem wir glaubten, es lebendig begraben zu haben…

Und was denken Sie, hat es gesagt, als wir es gefragt hatten, warum es das nicht getan hat?"

Kuze machte eine betonte, dramatische Pause. „Es sagte, dass die Erbauer des Aufbewahrungstanks doch traurig und enttäuscht sein würden, wenn sie hören sollten, dass er gleich daraus geflohen sei!"

Kuze tat sich schwer damit, sich nicht schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran zu schütteln.

„So arrogant bin ich nicht, dass ich sagen würde, dass wir dieses Ding unter unserer Kontrolle haben. Mittlerweile bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass es uns nur _gestattet_, es gefangenzuhalten. Zu seinen eigenen Zwecken.

Unterschätzen Sie es nicht weil es aussieht wie einer von uns, das Subjekt ist absolut tödlich. Es besitzt ein AT-Feld, dessen Feldstärke und Phasenverschiebungsindex wir nicht einmal mehr genau quantifizieren können. Licht, Magnetismus, subatomare Teilchen, alle vier Grundkräfte, alles wir ausnahmslos abgeblockt. Man kann es kaum noch als AT-Feld bezeichnen, es hat physikalisch betrachtet mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem Ereignishorizont eines schwarzen Loches…

Telekinese, die Fähigkeit, so ziemlich jede Art von Technologie mit seinem Willen zu beeinflussen, alle Türen zu öffnen, alle Riegel, alle Notfallverriegelungen… und Evangelions kontrollieren können wie seine eigenen Finger. Es ist intelligent. _Charmant_sogar, und es hat einen messerscharfen Verstand…

Kurz gesagt, es ist die ultimate Menschenvernichtungsmaschine … In den alten Schriften der Offenbarung heißt es, dass sobald Gott das letzte jener der sieben Siegel geöffnet hat, die Erde von Engeln mit Trompeten zum bersten gebracht werden wird…

Nun, ehrlich gesagt, blasphemisch wie es klingt, ich bezweifle, das das Subjekt dafür eine Trompete brauchen wird…"

„Blumige Worte, Wissenschaftler. Wörtlich interpretiert könnte man fast meinen, Sie würden das Szenario anzweifeln."

„Das würde ich niemals wagen, Asahina-kun…. Aber halten Sie es wirklich für weise, für diese Sache das Subjekt einzusetzten?"

„Wir haben es von Anfang an erschaffen lassen, um unseren abtrünnigen Jünger beizeiten zu disziplinieren…" gab Asahina nüchtern zurück. „Jetzt werden wir es endlich den Zwevk erfüllen lassen, für den wir es erschaffen haben.

Für die erfüllung der Prophezeihung… für den großen Plan, und nur für ihn. Sie mögen da freilich nur Zahlen und biologische Termini sehen, Kuze, aber ich versichere ihnen, mit dem Weitblick, den die Vorfahren und Vordenker unserer Organisation würden sie unser Wirken als das ultimative Ziel erkennen, das alle Mittel dieser Welt heiligt…"

„Sie tun mir Unrecht, Asahina-kun." Meinte Kuze. „Ohne meinen Platz zu vergessen kann ich doch mindestens zurechtvon mir behaupten, dass ich schon eine lange, lange Zeit für diese Organisation arbeite. Es sollte nicht so verwunderlich sein, dass ich begonnen habe, zu ahnen, was ihr endgültiger Zweck ist… Es ist die Singularität, nicht?

Wenn man die Entwicklung menschlicher…. Technologie und Zivilisation mit der Zeit auf eine Koorditanenachse aufträgt, bekommt man einen annähernden Hyperbelast, der schneller und schneller auf eine Polstelle zuzurasen scheint… und dieser Punkt, den verschiedene Zukunftstheoretiker in verschieden naher Zukunft erwarten, ist die Singularität, der Punkt, ab dem alles, was danach kommt, für uns heute nicht mehr vorstellbar sein wird…

Manche Theoretiker spekulierten, dass dies der Tag sein wird, an dem wir physische Technologie nicht mehr brauchen, oder vielmehr, durch perfekte mensch-maschinen Interfaces mit unseren Schöpfungen, den Maschinen, vollständig verschmelzen. Einige der Theoretiker stellten sich das in Form von Cyborgs vor, und sie lagen damit wohl nicht so ganz falsch… nur, das die Maschine, mit der wir uns letzlich vereinen werden, bereits existiert…

Ihr Name ist EVA, richtig?"

„Eine Maschine!" wiederholte Asahina empört. „Ihr versteht aber auch gar nichts. Selbst das Paradies seht ihr Wissenschaftler noch als ein Werkzeug, eine _Technologie_die ihr nach eurem Willen benutzen könnt… ihr seid vermessen zu glauben, das ihr EVA eine Maschine nennen könnt!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie glauben sicher auch, dass Ikari Yui tot ist."

„Ikari Yui? Die Ehefrau von Commander Ikari? Die Kollegin, die die Evangelions entwickelt und bei deren Test verstorben ist? Was hat sie jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Ein Narr wie Sie könnte das niemals verstehen, und wenn sie dafür tausende von Jahren hätten!" verkündete Asahina.

„Aber das müssen sie auch nicht. Denn das ist die wahre Bedeutung unseren Projekts: Ihre persönlichen Beschränkungen werden bald ein Ding der Vergangenheit sein, es reicht dass es auch nur eine Person gibt, die dieser Verblendung _nicht_ unterliegt… Wonach wir streben, Kuze, ist das langersehte Utopia, wonach wir Menschen schon so lange suchen, wie es uns gibt.

Der Zustand, für den und die Evolution konzipiert hat, ist die Existenz als Jäger und Sammler.

Diese bildeten und bilden teils noch bis zum heutigen Tage eine sehr ausgeglichene Gesellschaft, aber dann wurden wir stolz, dann sündigten wir, griffen uns die Frucht der Erkenntnis und wurden von der einfachen Möglichkeit zur Faulheit, die uns die Technologie bot geradezu verhext, und unser eigener Stolz blendete uns auch, und ehe man sich versah schossen die alten Imperien der Antike wie Pilze aus dem Boden und mit einem Mal gab es Könige und Adel, aber auch Sklaven und Leibeigene. Und das Muster setzt sich durch die Geschichte fort, die Lehensherren und unfreien Bauern des Feudalsystems, die Großindustriellen und die Angestellten der Neuzeit… Wir haben zwar nach und nach versucht, den Grad der Ungleicheit zu mildern, aber am Ende herrscht doch zwischen den kleinsten, aufs geringste verschiedenen Splittergruppen unserer Gesellschaft Ungleichheit, für jede nur irgend mögliche Unterteilung, vom ganz kleinen im Mikrokosmos von, sagen wir, Klassenräumen und den Chliquen darin, bis zum globalen Maßstab mit ärmeren und reicheren Ländern.

Es war nur natürlich – Wissenschaftler wie Sie fanden doch schon vor ein paar Jahren heraus, dass sich die Gruppengröße, in der größere Primaten leben, sehr leicht aus der Größe eines gewissen Bereiches in ihrem Gehirnes extrapolieren lässt, richtig? Und für uns Menschen kommt das auf eine Gruppengröße von etwa 150… Unser Mitgefühl ist ziemlich limitiert. Deshalb können wir zahllose andere zu Leid verdammen um und selbst ein bisschen mehr Geld zu sichern. Deshalb bilden wir uns Vorurteile, weil sie uns praktisch erlauben, zu denken, ganze Teile der Bevölkerung seien im Wesentlichen eine einzige Person. Deshalb verschwimmen für uns größere Gruppen zu einer Statistik, Wir können uns über die Schicksale völlig fremder einzelner Elemente in Ozeanen aus Menschen eigentlich nur deshalb scheren, indem wir sie und die, die ihnen wichtig sind, in unserer Vorstellung durch und selbst und unsere „Sippe" ersetzen – Ungleichheit ist also unvermeidbar.

Sie ist vielleicht sogar nicht mal wirklich ein Misstand – denn auch, wenn sie für den am unterem Ende freilich immer eine unangenehme Eigenschaft ist, existiert sie doch hauptsächlich aus einem Grund: Wir Menschen sind nicht alle gleich.

Es gibt schöne und hässliche, dumme und intelligente, solche mit Weitblick und solche die blind sind und eines Anführers bedürfen…

Ist es nicht richtig, dass die, die das meiste für die Menschheit leisten auch das meiste zurückbekommen sollten? Wenn unsere Führer nicht die mit den besten Fähigkeiten sind, werden wir nicht bestehen können…

Das ist auch der Grund dafür, weshalb unsere Organisation trotz ihres noblem Ziels seit jeher gezwungen war, in den Schatten zu agieren – All diese Narren, Narren wie Sie, Kuze, würden niemals _verstehen!_

Es ist also doch sehr richtig, das die Eliteden Massen vorrangehen sollte …aber gleichzeitig ist auch der Schmerz der Unterdrückten eine Realität.

Und hier ist die Stelle, an der unser Projekt in Erscheinung tritt…

Die Vollendung der Menschheit entfernt Geschlecht, Alter, Aussehen, Ethnie, Religion… Alle Unterschiede, alle Barrieren zwischen Menschen werden nichts und nichtig werden, sobals das Projekt erst mal vollendet ist…

Es ist eine recht alte Weisheit: Der Tod macht alle gleich!

Ja, denn nur durch das Sakrament des Todes kann man die Freude der Wiedergeburt erlangen!"

„Ist das also der Grund, weshalb sie zu SEELE gegangen sind?" hakte Kuze unbeeirt nach.

„Ist es das, was sie sich gewünscht haben? Gleichheit?"

„Gibt es einen Menschen, der sich das nicht wünscht?"

„So weit würde ich nicht gehen, aber mit all Ihren Worten über ihre exklusive Stellung, ihre Elite und ihren Weitblick wundert es mich doch schon… Warum sollte gerade eine große Nutznießerin der Ungleichheit sie beenden wollen?"

„Altruismus?"

„Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen das nicht ganz glaube…"

„Uhm…"

Ein leichtes Räuspern holte die beiden von den abstrakten Sphären, in denen ihr Gespräch verlaufen war, zurück in die Gegenwart der alten, mit halbdunkel gefüllten Lagerhalle zurück – Sie hatten ihren Bestimmungsort erreicht, und von beiden Seiten durch eines der Fenster angestrahlt konnte von ihnen ein zunächst recht unscheinbarer Container erkannt werden, wie man ihn sonst auch auf jedem beliebigen Frachtschiff zu sehen bekommen würde.

Der einzige Hinweis auf die wahre Natur des Inhalts war das groß aufgedruckte Emblem der Organisation, die siebenäugige Maske, die für jeden Laien auch nichts weiter gewesen wäre als ein komisches Piktogramm.

Und davor stand eine relativ junge Frau in einem weißen Kittel, wobei relativ hier durchaus eines der Schlüsselwörter war, sie war jünger als ihre beiden anderen Kollegen und ihre Gestik und Körpersprache verstärkten das noch, aber sie war trotzdem etwa in der Altersgruppe einzuordnen, in der man auch die beiden Abteilungsleiterinnen von NERV finden würde, vielleicht noch etwas älter.

Sie trug einen blauen, weiten Jeansrock, um den in immer gleichen Abständen ein Kranz aus rüschenartigen Strukturen herumverlief und ein rosa Polohemd mit einem betont niedlichen Aufdruck, ihr blauschwarzes Haar war zu einem nicht ganz ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, und eine Brille trug sie auch.

Sie stellte sich zwar direkt mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und merklichem Enthusiasmus vor, aber Asahina hätte sich auch so denken können, dass es sich bei ihr um die Kollegin handeln musste, die Kuze vormals erwähnt hatte.

„Guten Tag!" grüßte sie. „Ich bin es, Dr. Miyazawa Haruhi! Wir hatten ja schon neulich in Bethany Base die Ehre miteinander… Ich war Subjekt Code Tabris lange als Betreuerin zugeteilt, aber ich war auch stark an den tatsächlichen Versuchsreihen, Experimenten und Projekten beteiligt… Sie könnten mich also durchaus die, uhm, momentane Expertin in Sachen Tabris bezeichnen…" Ihr lächeln nahm einen leicht verlegenen Touch an, und sie strich sich eine ausgebüxte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Herzlich Willkommen, Ueda-san… oder… das ist im Moment gar nicht mehr ihr Deckname, oder? Entschuldigen sie, ich hab mir den neuen noch nicht merken können…"

„Asahina."

„Ah, natürlich, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Na dann, herzlich willkommen, Asahina-san."

„Kann das Subjekt jetzt nun eingesetzt werden?" verlangte diese unbeeindruckt zu wissen.

„Sie… kommen immer gleich zum Punkt, hm?"

Asahina verschränkte wartend die Arme.

„…Uh, jedenfalls, ja, sie können ihn einsetzten, sie können ihn eigentlich sogar jetzt gleich ohne weitere Verzögerungen mitnehmen, sobald wir ihn vorbereitet haben, nichts großes, nur Tarnung und so weiter… Ich bin sicher, dass er ihnen keinerlei Schwierigkeiten machen wird… Tabris ist ein guter Junge."

Asahina hob bei dem letzten Kommentar eine Braue, (Scheinbar gab es bei den GEIST-Mitarbeitern in den Einschätzungen bezüglich des Subjektes große Diskrepanzen) hielt es aber für eine Verschwendung ihrer Zeit das weiter zu kommentieren.

„Es sind auch alle… Messwerte soweit normal, das haben wir schon vor Ihrer Ankunft ausreichend überprüft und so, ihre Operation sollte also zumindest was den Jungen betrifft also vollkommen reibungslos ablaufen, und ich denke, dass sie auch daraf verlassen können dass er es hinbekommen wird, zumindest auf dem ersten Blick als Mensch durchzugehen , aber… wollen Sie ihn wirklich raus lassen?" fragte Miyazawa etwas unsicher in die Richtung der anderen Frau schielend.

„Natürlich. Wäre ich sonst hier?"

„Ja ich… ich schätze, dass das, uh, soweit klar ist…" antwortete Miyazawa, zum Ende her mehr laut murmelnd als leise sprechend. „A-Aber trotzdem. Nicht, das ich die Absolutheit des Szenarios oder die Weißheit des Komitees irgendwie in Frage stellen wollte, aber ich frage mich schon, ob das nicht ein bisschen Overkill ist?"

„Overkill?" Asahinas Braue war wieder oben. „Inwiefern?"

„Ich… ich meine, sie lassen ein einzigartiges Testsubjekt den ganzen Weg von der Tabgha-Basis bis hierher einfliegen, und unterbrechen damit die dortigen Testreihen mit EVA Mark 06, um Ikari den Strom abzudrehen?

Auch, wenn die Energieversorgung des NERV-Hauptquartiers zu den modernsten auf Erden zählt, glaube ich kaum, dass es unbedingt ein AT-Feld im Teraelektronenvoltbereich braucht, braucht, um ihnen den Saft abzudrehen… Insbesondere nicht, wenn jemand mit ihren Fähigkeiten invilviert ist, Asahahina-san.

Und dass sie ihm überhaupt den Strom abdrehen möchten… um seine Computer zu hacken! Irgendwie widersprüchlich nicht?"

„Es ist zu erwarten, dass er die Magi priorisieren und alle verbliebene Energie auf diese umleiten wird."

„Das ist mir schon klar, aber das ist nicht der Punkt… all dieser _Aufwand…_

Bei allem Respekt, dieser Plan macht auf mich den Eindruck, als ginge es dem Herrn Vorsitzenden hier nicht primär darum, einen Blick auf Ikaris Festplatten zu werfen, sondern mehr darum, ihm zu zeigen, der den größeren- uhm, ich meine, wer am längerem Hebel sitzt. Und überhaupt, was wenn während der Operation ein Engel angreift? Die von NERV wären hilflos… Ich verstehe schon, dass das der Sinn der Sache ist, aber im Falle einer Engel-Attacke könnte das sehr, sehr kontraproduktiv sein.

Es ist nicht so, als ob ich SEELEs Szenario hinterfragen wollte, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich mache mir Sorgen, ob wir das Projekt damit nicht gefährden…"

„Dafür, dass sie das sagen, mangelt es ihnen aber ziemlich an Glauben an unser Projekt."

„…Ehh?"

„Aber ich verdenke es ihnen nicht, es ist wohl in der Natur von Wissenschaftlern, an allem zu zweifeln… Es gibt für uns keine Frage danach „ob" ein Engel eintrifft oder nicht. Das Eintreffen der Kinder des Lichts ist mit all seinen Einzelheiten in den Schriftrollen vom toten Meer dokumentiert."

„Ach so!" rief Miyazawa, offensichtlich im rahmen eines kleinen Aha!-Erlebnisses mit der rechten Faust leicht auf den linken Handteller schlagend. Beinahe konnte man schon die kleine Comic-Glühbirne über ihrem Kopf sehen. „Dann wissen Sie also, dass während der Operation kein Engel auftauchen wird? Da bin ich ja beruhigt… Ich hätte niemals zweifeln sollen…"

„Wenn Sie nicht zweifeln, dann sollten Sie aufhören, die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass der von uns erwartete Engel _nicht_ auftauchen könnte."

„W-Was bitte? Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich steh gerade auf dem Schlauch. Sie_wissen_, dass ein Engel kommt? Aber… warum dann?"

„Weil wir Ikari im Gegensatz zu ihnen nicht unterschätzen, Dr. Miyazawa… Dieser Mann ist leider fast genau so gerissen, wie er vermessen ist, und _Vertuschung_ ist seine ganz besondere Spezialität… Einst haben wir ihn gerade wegen dieser Fähigkeiten an die Spitze von NERV gesetzt, aber nun sind sie zu einem zweischneidigen Schwert für uns geworden… Doch es bleibt, dass wir ihm seine Position niemals überlassen hätten, wenn es nicht mindestens ein Ablenkungsmanöver dieser Magnitüde brauchen würde, um ihn in flagranti zu erwischen… Die Rollen implizieren ohnehin, dass der fragliche Engel ohnehin nur von recht geringer Konsequenz sein wird… "

„Ein… Ablenkungsmanöver also…" wiederholte Miyazawa unsicher blinzelnd zwischen Asahina und Kuze hin und her blickend.

Die Theorie mit dem männlichen Imponiergehabe erschien ihr da immer noch Wahrscheinlicher.

„Beginnen Sie." Befahl Asahina dann.

„Jawohl, Ma'am!" gaben beide Wissenschaftler gleichzeitig zurück, Miyazawa etwas holpriger als Kuze, der sich zu ihren Ausführungen bislang im Stillen seinen Teil gedacht hatte, und die beiden begaben sich links und rechts neben die Ladeluke des Containers, jeweils einen Sicherheitschlüssel in ein kleines, unscheinbares ins Bleck des Containers ausgelassenes Schlüssellochs, um das herum nun eine zylindrische Vorrichtung zirka fünfzehn Zentimeter aus dem vermeintlichen Container herausfuhr, worauf ein gutes Stück davon, das wohl das Schloss enthielt, nach oben klappte und den Blick auf eine Art Linse freigaben.

Beide Wissenschaftler pressten ihre Daumen auf das Feld, Miyazawa den linken, Kuze den Rechten, und sobald es einen Bestätigungs-Piepton gegeben hatte, blickten sie dan beide jeweils mit einem Auge direkt hinein, diesesmal umgekehrt, Miyazawa rechts und Kuze links, sodass auf den Fingerabdruckstest jetzt auch noch ein Irisscan folgen konnte.

Erst, nachdem das beendet war, klappte zu beiden Seiten ein Stück der Containerwand von der ungefähren Größe eines Computermonitors hoch, und gab den Blick auf einen halbsogroßen kleinen Touchscreen-Bildschirm, zahlreiche Knöpfe, aber auch einen auffälligen Hebel frei, von denen die zwei jeweils einen umlegten.

Das alles brauchte es, um die vermeintliche Ladeluke zu aktivieren, so dass diese automatisch langsam heruntergefahren wurde und den Blick auf das noch größtenteils dunkle Innere der Vorrichtung freigab, die letzlich nur als Container getarnt worden war – innendrin sah man glänzendes Metall und das Leuchten kleiner, künstlicher Lichter.

Es war Miyazawa, die sich erstmal von ihrem Posten aus der Wand löste, sich etwas mehr vor die nun wo sie heruntergefahren war, zu einer Art Rampe unfunktierte Ladeluke stellte und in das Innere der Transportvorrichtung hineinsprach:

„…Projekt SCHUTZENGEL Testsubjekt Nummer 23, CodenameTabris… Erkennst du meine Stimme?"

Und aus der inneren Dunkelheit kam tatsächlich eine Antwort, eine helle, angenehme Stimme, die nach menschlichen Kriterien als die eines heranwachsenden Jungen erkennbar war.

„Doktor Miyazawa… Haruhi?"

„Ja…" bestätigte sie lächelnd, von der Tatsache, dass er sich wohl noch an sie erinnerte, recht angetan. „Wir haben und schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen…"

„Ja, leider. Die Umstände haben es wohl nicht zugelassen…" und man konnte es schon allein seinem Tonfall entnehmen, dass er unweigerlich zurücklächeln musste. „Aber es ist schön, noch einmal mit dir zu sprechen, Haruhi."

„Es ist ganz gleichfalls, Tabbie-chan."

_Tabbie-chan?_

Kuzes Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatte er gelernt damit zu leben, und auch, wenn sie das im Stillen als beruhigend empfand, blieb sie ohne sichtbare Reaktion.

„Und, wie ist es dir so gegangen, da oben in der Tabhga-Basis? Ich hab von einigen Kollegen gehört, der Astronautenfraß soll grässlich sein, gut für dich, dass du eigentlich kein Essen brauchst… Hast du immer schön auf deinem Klavier geübt?"

„Natürlich habe ich das… In freudiger Erwartung, wie sonst auch. Und was ist mit dir, Haruhi? Wie es ist dir so ergangen?"

„Oh, sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage! Ich werde schließlich wesentlich besser bezahlt, seit ich meine Promotion geschafft habe… Aber ich schätze, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst, da rauszukommen, nicht? Warte kurz, ja? Gleich hast du es ausgestanden…"

Und damit gestikulierte sie zu Kuze hinüber, der einen letzten Knopf drückte – Sperren öffneten sich, Kabel mit Elektroden lösten sich von ihrem Bestimmungsort und hingen fortan herrab, und ein automatischer Mechanismus aktivierte sich, und eine Bahrenartige Kontruktion mit Rollen darunter wurde auf in das „Container"-Innere und die darauf folgende Luke/Rampe eingelassenen Schienen nach unten transportiert, auf der einerseits recht massiv wirkende, metallische Halterungen zu finden waren, fast wie die Einpassung für Kopf und Hände an einer Guilotine, aber auch das, was diese gefesselt hielten, unter einer grauen Plane und einer Art metallischem Helm verborgen, aber denoch bereits als humanoide Form erkennbar.

Miyazawa machte sich schnell daran, diese verbliebenen Fesseln zu lösen, so dass sich die so rigoros festgehaltene Gestalt aufsetzten konnte – Unter der Plane kam die nackte Form eines Jungen von etwa fünfzehn Jahren zum Vorschein, elegant und feingliedrig gebaut, perfekt wie der Held einer alten Legende – Den Helm zog er sich letzlich selbst vom Kopf, und entblöste leichtes silberweißes Haar, einen intensiven,tiefroten Blick und scharfe, aber doch vollkommene Gesichtszüge, ein Bild von unbeschwerter Schönheit, dessen helle Haut im Halbdunkel der alten Lagerhalle fast schon zu strahlen schien.

Asahina hatte natürlich schon lange über die Existenz des Subjekts bescheidgewusst und es war auch bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass sie damit zu tun hatte – und deshalb hatte sie das beginnende Schrillen ihrer inneren Alarmglöchen schon beinahe erwartet – Von dem ersten Augenblick an, in dem er sein Gesicht offenlegte, rief irgendwas in Asahinas Hinterkopf „Falsch! Falsch! Falsch!", da war etwas, das ihr instinktiv von der ersten Sekunde lang spanisch vorgekommen war, und nun, wo sie ihn insgesamt zum zweiten Mal direkt vor ihrem Gesicht hatte kämpfte ihr bewusster Verstand damit, ausfindig zu machen, was genau sie da so entnervte… So sehr, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Gedankengänge weiterzuführen, die sie bis jetzt eisern geführt hatte, ihr Entschluss, hier nicht mehr Zeit zu verschwenden als irgend möglich, da war ständig dieses Rechnen und Verarbeiten im Hintergrund, sodass sie vorerst stehen blieb, und Miyazawa zusah, wie sie dem Subjekt auf die Füße half, dass in dieser unpassenden, schmutzigen, düsteren Umgebung mehr wie eine Art übernatürliche Erscheinung wirkte, als wie etwas, das hier wirklich phsisch anwesend war.

Dennoch streckte er sich erst mal genüsslich durch und musterte neugierig die Umgebung.

„Es ist natürlich auch erfreulich, Sie wiederzusehen, Direktor Kuze. Und Sie. Sie bevorzugen derzeit die Bezeichnung „Asahina", nicht?"

Er hielt ihr nackt, wie er war, seine Hand hin, weiß, mit rechteckiger Handfläche, langen, dürren, nicht ganz geraden Fingern wie die Glieder eines Weberknechts, und vielen, merklichen Linien, eine „Wasserhand", würden gewisse Esoteriker vielleicht sagen, typische Pianistenfinger.

Sie ergriff sie erst mit einiger Verzögerung.

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!"

In der Zwischzeit war Miyazawa zu einer der in der Umgebung herumstehenden, alten Holzkisten hingelaufen und hatte geholt, was sie wohl schon im Vorfeld darauf abgestellt zu haben schien.

„Uh, Tabbie-chan?"

„Ja?" Der Junge drehte sich aufmerksam zu ihr hin.

„Hier, fang!" Und darauf warf sie ihm prompt zu, was sie eben geholt hatte: Einige Klamotten, vermutlich zum Zwecke der Tarnung.

„Sorry, ich wünschte ich hätte dir jetzt, wo du man endlich raus in die Welt kommst, etwas Hübscheres zum Anziehen bringen können, aber das hier war leicht zu organisieren. Es ist eine von den Uniformen, die auch auf der mit NERV affilierten Schule verwendet wird, die auch die anderen Piloten-Kandidaten besuchen… in dieser Hinsicht ist es eigentlich ganz passend, schätze ich. Na ja, bis auf das T-Shirt, das hat mal einem meiner kleinen Brüder gehört. Aber keine Sorge, die Unterwäsche hab ich dir neu gekauft…" stellte Miyazawa klar, sich verlegen am hinterkopf kratzend und ihren Pferdeschwanz damit wohl noch etwas mehr auflösend.

„Dankesehr, Miyazawa-san." Gab er zurück und begann sich anzukleiden, während Miyazawa begann, ihm weitere Instruktionen zu liefern.

„Also dann, der Beginn der Operation wird soweit ich weiß morgen Nachmittag sein, und bis dahin wirst du bei Asahina-san bleiben… Wenn jemand fragst, sollst du dich als ihr Neffe ausgeben, aber es ist laut dem Bericht, den Direktor Kuze und ich bekommen haben, nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass du all zu viel Schauspielern werden musst… Du musst praktisch nur da rein, den Strom abdrehen und direkt wieder raus… Meinst du, das du das hinbekommst?"

„Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen."

„Mehr erwartet auch keiner von dir." Miyazawa fasste in die rechte Seitentasche ihres Kittels hinein. „Und noch etwas… Ich hab hier etwas für dich mitgebracht, sozusagen als Erinnerung an die guten, alten Zeiten."

Und dann hielt sie ihm prompt eine Packung der gemeinhin als Zartbitter-Mikadostäbchen bekannten Süßwaren, die Tabris, mittlerweile fertig angezogen, dankend ergriff, direkt öffnete, und der Wissenschaftlerin gleich zwei der süßen Stäbchen hinhielt.

Er sah es wohl als eine Frage der Ehre, mit ihr zu teilen, an Angebot, dass sie natürlich gleich annahm.

„Ach!" rief sie aus, nachdem sie von beiden Stäbchen das oberste Stück abgebissen hatte, „Es gibt Süßkram, und dann gibt es diese wundersamen Dinger hier."

„Ihre Favoriten, nicht?" kommentierte er, sie scheinbar in Gedanken an angenehme Begebenheiten der Vergangenheit anlächelnd. „Umso mehr weiß ich es zu schätzen, dass du immer mit mir geteilt hast, Haruhi…"

Asahina ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch ihre Meinung zu Miyazawa hätte wohl kaum tiefer sinken können – Es gab Wissenschaftler, und dann gab es Wissenschaftler, die regelmäßig ihren Knabberkram mit ihren Versuchsobjekten teilten und sich von ihnen beim Vornamen anreden ließen.

Aber auch wenn sie bei weitem nicht so unverzichtbar war wie die Ikaris, wäre es auch bei Miyazawa mehr Ärger sie zu ersetzen, als sie sich anzutun.

Asahina hatte von den anderen, etwas direkter mit Miyazawas Arbeitsbereich beschäftigten Mitgliedern SEELEs gehört, dass sie angeblich wesentlich kompetenter sein sollte, als sie aussah.

Wenigstens schienen sie und der Engel des freien Willens langsam am Ende ihres Gespräches angekommen zu sein: „…Jedenfalls war es wirklich erfreulich, die Gelegenheit zu bekommen, dich noch einmal zu sehen, Haruhi… Vor allem, da du und ich… uns von heute ab nicht mehr begegnen werden…"

Miyazawa konnte es sich nicht ganz verkneifen, sich an dieser Stelle kurz zusammenzuziehen, es klang schon unheimlich, vor allem wie er einen kurzen Moment lang untypisch ernst und getragen zu ihr hingeblickt hatte; Doch es verging schnell wieder und die Wissenschaftlerin machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, näher nachzufragen – Ihre bisherige Erfahrung mit ihm hatte schon langegezeigt, dass seine spontanen kleinen Vorhersagen die Tendenz hatten, sich zu bestätigen.

Sie hatten eigentlich schon vor längerer Zeit ihren vermeintlich endgültigen Abschied genommen, es war also vor allem noch einmal nett gewesen, ihn einmal mehr als erwartet zu sehen, ihr blieb also nur eine entfernte Melancholie.

Und sie konnte sich sowieso denken, was er ihr dazu sagen würde-

„Sei nicht traurig, weil es zuende ist, lächle, weil es überhaupt geschehen ist."

Ja. Exakt das. Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen.

„Das werde ich, Tabris-kun… Viel Erfolg ja?"

„Danke."

„Also dann." Schaltete sich Asahina dann ein, sich den Staub von ihrem Blazer klopfend.

„Sie hatten fünfzehn Minuten gesagt?"

Miyazawa blickte merklich etwas verwirrt zwischen den anderen Personen im Raum zurück.

„Was Asahina-kun damit meint, ist dass sie gehen will." Erläuterte Kuze.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Tja, dann. Tschüss dann, Tabbie-chan! Und wie gesagt, viel Erfolg, und viel Spaß… Ich weiß, wie sehr du auf jede Gelegenheit brennst, etwas von der Außenwelt zu sehen…"

Man hätte sich jetzt fragen können, ob dieses warme, aber doch leicht mit Melancholie besprenkelte Lächeln auf Miyazawas Gesicht mit dem Gefühl verwandt ist, das Eltern manchmal haben, wenn ihre Kinder schließlich fertig herrangewachsen das Haus verlassen, um zu neuen Ufern und eigenen Zielen aufbrechen.

„Auf wiedersehen… Haruhi. Und auch auf wiedersehen, Direktor Kuze. Ich wünsche ihnen noch ehrlich aus der Tiefe meines Herzens ein erfreuliches Leben…"

„Und nur damit das klar ist…" mahnte Asahina zu dem Engel auf Erden hingerichtet, als sie sich zum gehen wendete. „Komm ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken! Und ich habe es dir schonmal gesagt, wage es ja nicht, arrogant zu werden, weil du meinst, unsterblich zu sein… du sollst wissen, das wir von SEELE sehr wohl unsere Mittel und Wege haben, also wage es nicht…"

„Aber Asahina-san…" begann ihr, und dann wahr ihr mit einem Mal alles klar.

Jedes kleine detail seines scharfen Grinsens und die Art, wie es geradezu in seine Mundwinkel schnitt, herrausfordernd, sich überlegen sehend, obwohl er es war, der zu ihr hinaufblickte, Geheimnisse zurückhaltend. „…Das würde ich doch niemals wagen."

Sie wusste es jetzt.

Es war kristallklar, sie wusste jetzt sehr, sehr genau, wo sie dieses exakte Grinsen schon einmal gesehen zu haben glaubte. Sie hatte nur so lange gebraucht, um die Punkte zu verbinden, weil sie das Gegenstück aus der Vergangenheit schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Das Gesicht vor ihr war hell und vollkommen, die Augen warm rot wie die letzte Glut eines gemütlichen Kaminfeuers, dass in ihrer Erinnerung war dunkel, kantig und bestückt mit klaren, aber genauso intensiven Augen – aber trotzdem, nachdem er sie einmal ergriffen hatte, wollte dieser Eindruck, diese… Ahnung sie nicht mehr loszulassen.

_Rokubungi Gendo._

War sie im Begriff, den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub auszutreiben?

Ihre erste Einschätzung bezüglich dieses Wesens war jedenfalls… wesentlich näher als an Kuzes als an Miyazawas.

„Passt auf deinen schlauen Mund auf, Junge." Mahnte sie merklich schroff, und zog dann zügig von dannen, davon ausgehend, dass er ihr schon noch folgen würde.

Wenig später gelagnten sie wieder ans Sonnenlicht, Asahina in Schwarz und an ihrer Seite, der fünfte Außerwählte in seiner Uniform, bestehend aus einem weißen, kurzärmeligen Hemd, einer schwarzen Hose aus lockerem Stoff, einem eng geschnallten Gürtel, und darunter hervorschauend, ein Stück eines orangenen T-Shirts, gedankenverloren an einem Mikado-Stäbchen knabbernd.

Selbst ein potentiell völlig autarkes Wesen wie er konnte es als Kind dieser Welt doch nicht leugnen, das es ihm eine große Freude machte, sich an dem Gefühl der warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut zu weiden.

Vorhang auf für seine erste, wenn auch noch kleine Rolle im Fluss der Ereignisse…

Es war noch nicht die ganz große Rolle, die ihn später erwartete, aber immerhin ein Vorgeschmack, den er nach der langen Wartezeit voll auszukosten gedachte…

In der Finsternis zurück geblieben hatten ihnen die beiden Wissenschaftler eine Weile hinterhergesehen, teils um eines Abschieds wegen aber auch, weil sie beide diverse Dinge zurückgehalten hatten, bis sie die anderen Beiden außer hörweite glaubten.

„Ein erfolgreiches Leben wünscht er uns…" kommentierte Kuze geringfügig dunkel amüsiert, aber hauptsächlich einfach wie jemand, der sich einer mies aussehenden Situation bewusst war. „…Das Ding hat ganz schöne Nerven, soetwas zu sagen, während es plant, uns alle von der Oberfläche dieses Planeten zu fegen…"

Miyazawa, die sich mittlerweile an eine Wand der Transportcontainers gelehnt hatte, blieb bei ihrem Lächeln.

„Finden Sie es nicht unfair, soetwas zu sagen? Schließlich ist es unser Szenario, dass seine Vernichtung vorsieht…" Und hier blickte fast schon ein Hauch von echter Traurigkeit durch.

„Es könnte genau so gut der Junge sein, der am Ende vernichtet wird… Aber Mensch, diese Asahina oder wie auch immer sie genannt werden will… Sie macht zwar ein großes Geheimnis daraus, aber über die Jahre war es schwer, nicht mitzubekommen, dass sie die Enkeltochter des Vorsitzenden in Person ist. Ist natürlich klar, wem sie es zu verdanken hat, dass sie unserereins herrumkommandieren darf…

Und die Gute ist ja nicht einmal bei GEIST… neein, sie untersteht einzig und allein SEELE selbst… Sie hält sich für besser als wir und vergeudet keine Gelegenheit, es uns unter die Nase zu reiben!"

Miyazawa geradezu eingeschnappt verschränkte die Arme.

„Wirklich, eine richtig unangenehme Zeitgenössin! Die sollte echt aufpassen, dass ihr dieser Hochmut nicht zum Fall wird…"

„Ich hoffe ja nur, das wir nicht diejenigen sind, die aufpassen müssen…"

„Hm?"

„Wir haben ihnen das Subjekt ausgeliefert… damit haben wir unseren Zweck eigentlich erfüllt… Was sind wir für die noch anderes als potentiel lästige Mitwisser…?"

„Ach kommen sie schon, Herr Direktor, nicht so pessimistisch sein! Es spricht doch nichts dagegen, dass wir diesem Projekt noch weiterhin gute Dienste leisten werden! Und überhaupt, selbst _wenn_ dem so wäre, ist da immer noch der ganze Rest von Projekt Master… Unsere Köpfe werden die sich noch lange nicht holen."

Was war es letztenendlich, dass diese eine Iteration so viel anders machte, als die unsagbar vielen, die vor ihr gekommen waren? Nun, man hätte sich die besagte Ausführung der Ereignisse auf der Suche nach der Antwort auf diese Frage nun immer und immer wieder von Anfang bis Ende durchkämmen können, und man hätte tausende von Faktoren gefunden, die vielleicht besonders, vielleicht aber auch völlig unsignifikant waren, denn es erschien kaum denkbar, das auch nur eine der möglichen relevanten Änderungen bei den ganzen unendlichen Wiederholungen nicht mindestens ein Mal vorgekommen wären, gut möglich, dass es auch nicht die Faktoren selbst, sondern mehr ihre spezielle Kombination war.

Doch es gab es gab eine Sache an dieser Iteration, die zumindest als besonderes Charakteristikum zu werten war: Dieses war eine der wenigen Iterationen, in denen es den Auserwählten, den Kindern, deren Schicksale vorherbestimmt worden waren, ermöglicht wurde, einander zu begegnen, bevor das Schicksal sie selbst oder die Welt, in der sie lebten, zu stark zerfetzt hatte, als das sie bedeutungsvoll miteinander interagieren könnten, vielleicht noch in einigen Kombinationen paarweise, aber nicht mehr alle zusammen…

Dieses Mal war eine der wenigen Versionen der Ereignisse, in denen sie einfach durch die zufälligen Irrungen, Wirrungen und Würfelspiele des Schicksals etwas auf ihrer Seite haben sollten, was ihnen sonst bitterlich gefehlt hatte: Die Macht der Fünf.

(1) Der Hauptzweck den ich mit der Einführung von Asahinas Character war, einmal die individuelle Geschichte/Motivation zu begründen, wegen der jemand sich entscheiden könnte, SEELE zu unterstützen… Aber die Geschichte ist hier zwar angerissen aber nicht beendet… „Altruismus" ist da aber natürlich nicht wirklich ihr Grund, aber der dürfte ohnehin recht ersichtlich werden, sobald ihre wahre Identität erkennbar wird…

(2) Die Implikation sollte soweit sein, dass unser aller Lieblingsengel den Decknamen „Kaworu Nagisa" zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht zugewiesen bekommen hat…

(3) Und, wie immer, Antworten kommen noch, manche davon sogar wesentlich bälder, als ihr das vielleicht erwartet…

(4) Weiter geht's dann im nächsten Kapitel, 28: [Ikaris Dogma] Die Gendo-Fans unter euch dürften auf ihre Kosten kommen...


	46. 29: Ikaris Dogma

**2****9: [Ikaris Dogma]**

_**Inside a labyrinth's walls**_

There lies a tiny child who sleeps alone

And as the daylight falls

The wind becomes so wild across the stone

_**For I have made**_

Her prison be

Her every step

Away from me

And this child I would destroy

If you tried to set her free

_**So come to me my love**_

I'll tap into your streght and drain it dry

Can never have enough

For you I'd burn the lenght and breadth of sky

_**For it's my thoughts**_

That bind me here

It's this love

That I most fear

And this child I would destroy

For I hold her pain most dear

_**No haven for this heart**_

No shelter for this child in mazes lost

Heaven, keep us apart

A curse for every mile of ocean crossed

_**For I must die**_

For what I've done

A twist of fate, a desert sun

For I see what I destroy

Sweet reflection, knife into me

For I see what I destroy

I can see what I've begun

_–Vienna Teng, ‚My Medea'_

Shinji konnte nicht sagen, wann genau er gemerkt hatte, dass er den Gestank nicht mehr abwaschen konnte.

Es war nur eine von vielen Veränderungen gewesen, die derzeit an seinem Körper von statten gingen, die meisten davon waren völlig natürlich und die wenigsten nicht in irgendeiner Form unheimlich.

Es musste eine subtile, unterschwellige Sache gewesen sein, nichts, was ihm von einem Moment auf den anderen als plötzlicher Wechsel aufgefallen wäre.

Selbst im EVA selbst hatte er eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um sich in dieser latenten Befürchtung bewusst bestätigt zu sehen, dass die Flüssigkeit im inneren der Entry-Plugs tatsächlich nach Blut stank; Gut möglich, dass sein Gehirn den Geruch mittlerweile unbewusst herausfiltrierte, weil es sich daran angepasst hatte, ihn ständig um sich zu haben – vielleicht war das auch der Grund dafür, dass er ihn selbst an Asuka und Rei nie wirklich bemerkt hatte – und wie viel achtete man schon auf die Feinheiten des eigenen Geruchs, solange dieser nur ausreichend wenig mit Schweiß oder Knoblauch gemeinsam hatte?

Es hatte also ein paar angefangene und nicht ganz zu Ende gebrachte halb-Ahnungen gegeben, Momente, in denen er nochmal nachgeprüft und das ganze als Einbildung abgetan hatte, bis er sich eines Abends, noch dazu nach dem er sich frisch geduscht hatte, endlich in seine Laken sinken ließ, die Augen schließend, den Kopf auf dem Arm abstützend, und was er dort roch war –

Eine entfernte Note des Waschmittel-Duftes, der denr relativ frisch gewechselten Bettwäsche anhaftete, deutlich mehr von der Seife, mit der er eben auf sich herumgeschrubbt hatte, und –

Blut.

Natürlich war sofort nicht mehr Nachtruhe zu denken, er sprang sofort auf und prüfte es nach, an seinen Händen, an seinen Armen, sonst wo, versuchte, mit sich zu diskutieren, dass es doch eine Einbildung sein musste, dass er es doch noch mal versuchen sollte – Er begann auch, die Ereignisse des Tages zurückzuzählen und sich zu fragen, wie er mit so was in Kontakt gekommen sein könnte, doch das einzige, was ihm einfiel, war das LCL.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde unter der Dusche, abzüglich die Zeit, die er gewartet hatte, bis Asuka, die das Badezimmer nach ihm in Besitz genommen hatte, wieder daraus gewichen war, und der zusätzlichen Wartezeit, um sicherzugehen das alle entweder schliefen oder in ihrem Zimmern waren, sodass er nicht nach einer Erklärung dafür gefragt werden würde, warum er gleich _wieder_ unter die Dusche ging, war es dann offiziell: Es wollte einfach nicht weichen.

Der Gestank des LCLs hatte sich nach all den Stunden in dieser biomechanischen Maschine tiefer in sein Fleisch gebrannt, als Wasser und Seife eindringen würde.

Dabei glaubte er, dass sich das Zeug noch restlos hatte abwaschen lassen, als er frisch hier angekommen war – oder spielte ihm seine Erinnerung da Streiche?

Füllte er nur die Lücken so aus, wie es ihm gerade gefiel…?

Und, würde das einfach wieder verschwinden, wenn er sich eine Weile von den Evangelions fernhielt oder mit ihnen durch war, genauso allmählich und heimlich, wie es gekommen war, oder etwa nicht…

In diesem Moment hatte er überwältigt die Arme um seinen Leib geschlungen und hatte sich in eine Ecke der Duschkabine sinken lassen, während das Wasser noch unentwegt über ihn hinweggeprasselt hatte – Diese ganze Komplex von Gedanken hatte ihn mit einem Mal getroffen.

Diese Idee, dass er… gezeichnet war, befleckt, markiert, als was er war und was er getan hatte, selbst, wenn er diesen ort verlassen sollte.

Jemand der das Blut nicht von seinen Händen waschen konnte, war das nicht in der Regel jemand, der schreckliche Dinge getan hatte?

Es war, allein für sich betrachtet, wohl ein Zeichen von Sünde und Verantwortung –

Ja, Verantwortung.

Und er hatte absolute Todesangst vor Verantwortung.

Aber das allein reichte für diese Reaktion nicht aus – Der härteste Fakt war wohl der simpelste.

Wenn er von Kopf bis Fuß nach Blut stank… stank er _von Kopf bis Fuß_ nach _Blut._

Der Kontakt mit dieser… dieser unnatürlichen Bestie hatte ihn… verdorben, verändert, beschädigt, verdreht…

Und – Er musste das überall haben, auch innerlich, er hatte dieses Zeug geatmet, es geschluckt – Gut möglich, dass er bei entsprechendem Stimulus fähig sein würde, genau jetzt, genau hier spontan etliche Zentiliter davon hervorzuwürgen er musste das schon überall… in sich kleben haben, ganz zu schweigen von Rei und Asuka, die mit dem Zeug schon zu tun gehabt haben mussten, seid sie kleine Kinder waren – Störte es sie denn nicht?

Asuka? Natürlich nicht. Doch nicht die große Captain Shikinami.

Rei? Wahrscheinlich nicht _mehr._

Sie nahm allerlei schreckliche Dinge einfach so hin, weil das eben bis jetzt das einzige Leben gewesen war, dass sie kannte, weil sie sich nicht darüber bewusst zu sein schien, dass das so nicht ganz normal war.

Doch anders betrachtet, war es eigentlich verwunderlich, dass sie das Zeug nicht nach jeder Sitzung im EVA mühsam wieder ausspucken mussten – Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das auf die Dauer gesund sein würde, aber das das nicht der Fall war, war auf seine eigene Weise unheimlich.

Das er wusste, was das Zeug _wirklich war_, eine Tatsache, die er bis jetzt zur späteren Verarbeitung in die Tiefen seines Schädels gestopft hat, und nun mit einem mal wieder hervorbrach, wie als Rache dafür, dass er sie so lange vernachlässigt hatte, half auch nicht wirklich.

Wussten die beiden das?

Wussten Rei und Asuka, dass dieses Zeug das Blut, das _Menstruationsblut_, von diesem… diesem formlosen _Ding_ mit all den _zuckenden Beinen_ und-

So sehr er diese Nacht noch schrubbte und schrubbte, am nächsten Morgen war dieser Blutgeruch noch da, und schien sich zu weigern, jemals wieder zu weichen.

Vor einer langen, langen Zeit waren dieser Kontinent hier und die indische Halbinsel einmal eins gewesen, vor Äonen, die die ganze Art, in der die Menschen überhaupt existiert hatten, wie einen Wimpernschlag wirken ließen, vor unvorstellbaren Zeiten und der Summe der winzigen Veränderungen, die sie zum Beispiel in Form von Plattentektonik mit sich gebracht hatten, lag diese Landmasse einmal in wesentlich freundlicheren Breiten des Planetens, unbedrückt von dem Gewicht der Eismassen, die sie jetzt weiter unter den Ozean pressten, und war mit Wäldern und Seen bedeckt gewesen, wie alle anderen Teile dieser Erde auch, und hatte mit derselben unerschöpflichen Fruchtbarkeit immer neue Variationen von Leben hervorgebracht – Aber das war nun lange, lange her.

Ein paar Bakterien gab es noch, die den unterirdischen Seen dieses Kontinents ihre eigentümlichen Färbungen verliehen, ein paar Vögel gab es, die in dieser Eiswüste noch ausgeharrt hatten, aber hier, am Pol der Unzugänglichkeit war vielleicht einer der leblosesten Landstriche dieses Planetens.

Das hieß, für die Verhältnisse dieses Planetens.

Für die Verhältnisse vor der Katastrophe, welche den Einwohnern dieses Welt Wertschätzung für den „Vorher"-Zustand dieses Kontinents beibringen sollte. Und das Epizentrum von alledem war diese kleine Basis hier, deren oberirdischer Teil freilich nur die Spitze eines größeren Eisbergs war.

Man fragte sich, warum man sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, den Stützpunkt einzuzäunen – Um wilde Pinguine fernzuhalten, vielleicht?

Der peitschende Wind, dem seine eisige Temperatur eine ohne Übertreibung als „schneidend" einstufbare Qualität verlieh, hätte jeden möglichen Eindringling ohnehin ferngehalten, falls der Rest des unwirtlichen Kontinents nicht bereits erledigt hatte.

Selbst das Dezimeter dicke Glas der recht kleinen Fenster in den andernfalls in einem hässlichen Orange lackierten aus Massenproduktion stammenden Wandblatten der Basis konnten sein Heulen nicht ganz draußen halten, oder die Kälte, die doch noch ausreichte um die herumwuselnden Wissenschaftler in den engen, dicht mit Papieren und Apparaturen vollgestellten, kabinenhaften Räumen in Handschuhe und dick gepolsterte Mäntel zu zu zwingen, unter denen zweifellos noch weitere Lagen aus warmen Klamotten stecken mussten.

Man konnte in diesem Raum vor lauter Kabeln kaum noch laufen, und sich überhaupt nur in Schlangenlinien zwischen Tischen, Papierstapeln und Kollegen hindurchzwängen;

Nur der Herr an dem großen Tisch direkt neben der Wand, mit dem vormals erwähnten kleinen Fenster darin schien so etwas wie Raum zum Atmen zu haben, was teils dadurch bedingt war, dass die großen Apparaturen auf seinem Tisch es seinen Kollegen schwer gemacht hätte, selbst dort zu arbeiten, andererseits aber auch dadurch, dass er schlichtweg der Leiter dieser Expedition gewesen war, und als solcher gewisse Privilegien genoss – Am terminalen Ende seiner Apparatur aus Glaskoben, Kondensatoren und Destillationsanlagen gab es ein kleines Ventil, das geringfügig geöffnet war, sodass die von der Anlage produzierte, rubinrote Flüssigkeit stetig, aber sehr, sehr langsam in den darunter angeordneten Erlenmeyerkolben tropfen konnte.

Nur dann und wann hatte sich an der länglichen Spitze der Apparatur genug von der Substanz angesammelt, dass ihr Gewicht auch tatsächlich ausreichte, um den ganzen Tropfen in die Tiefe zu reißen, wo er sich dann höchstwahrscheinlich einer der bisherigen Ansammlungen am Boden des Gefäßes anschließen würde, wo sich zwei größere Tropfen befanden die dessen gläsernen Boden vollständig zu bedecken, einer deutlich größer als der andere.

Die Flüssigkeit hatte eine große Oberflächenspannung und benetzte so die gläserne Fläche unter sich nicht wirklich – Während sie stillstanden, hätte man die durscheinenden, glatten Tropfen für feste Glasperlen oder Edelsteine halten können.

In der Zeit aber, die dieser Aufbau brauchte, um sich zufriedenstellend zu füllen, hatte sich der Wissenschaftler mit etwas anderem beschäftigt, hatte die Augen beinahe schon permanent an den Sichtlöchern seines Mikroskops kleben, während er mit der einen Hand gelegentlich an diesem herumregelte und mit der anderen immer zu krakelige Notizen auf einen karierten Block kritzelte, die teils auch von höchst minimalistischen Skizzen unterbrochen waren.

Er schien fast wie in eine Trance versunken, verschwunden in seine eigene, abgeschlossene Welt, in der weder das im Hintergrund allgegenwärtige Maschinensurren, noch das geschäftige Treiben seiner Kollegen vordringen könnte – sein Blick wurde von den engen Röhren und Spiegeln des Mikroskops ohne jeden Raum für Umschweife auf seine Probe gelenkt, und auch wenn diese nur seine Augen und nicht seine Ohren in Beschlag nahmen, so war es auch bei letzteren nicht wahrscheinlich, dass sie für etwas anderes empfänglich waren als das gelegentliche Plopp-Geräusch des nächsten Tropfens an seiner Apparatur, und man könnte meinen, diese ganze Basis, dieser ganze Raum hätte genauso gut im Meer versinken können, und es hätte ihn nicht gestört, wenn man ihm nur sein Mikroskop gelassen hätte, und das beinhaltete auch diese eine Sache an seiner Umgebung, die überhaupt nicht in dieses abgelegene Labor hinein passte – Sie stand in einer Ecke des Raumes, wo der Tisch mit der komplizierten Apparatur endete, und sich einiges angesammelt hatte, dass man als „Plunder verschiedener Art" hätte klassifizieren können –Stapel voll mit Papieren, Messdaten und Referenzmaterialien, Kisten und Kästen mit Reagenzien und Proben, sowie nur teilweise aufgebaute Apparate und staubige Proben, als sei sie selbst so ein Gerät, das derzeit nicht gebraucht wurde, und von dem also erwartet wurde, dass es still und brav zu warten hatte, bis irgendjemandem wieder einfiel, das sie existierte – Dort befand sich, auf einem schäbigen, alten Holzstuhl mit einem durchgesessen, alten Sitzkissen darauf dem man deutlich ansah, dass er eine ganze Weile weggepackt in irgendeiner Abstellkammer verbracht haben musste, irgendwo zwischen Staub und Spinnweben, ein einzelnes, vierzehnjähriges Mädchen mit langen, dunklen Haaren, die in ihrer Farbe denen des Wissenschaftlers ähnelte, und auch ihren etwas dunkleren Hautton mit ihm gemeinsam hatte.

Aufmerksame Geister hätten auch die Kette um den Hals des Wissenschaftlers als etwas erkannt, dass er dem Mädchen noch „vererben" würde.

Sie saß still und ruhig da, die Beine nah an den Stuhlbeinen haltend, die Hände und Unterarme auf die Oberschenkel legend, als wolle sie an diesem Ort, an den sie nicht gehörte und ohnehin nur stören konnte, möglichst wenig Raum einnehmen, aber die Art, wie sich ihre Finger mit pink lackierten Nägeln in die Kunstfasern ihres Mantels krallen verriet ihre stille Unzufriedenheit.

Man könnte ihr vorwerfen, dass sie hart gewesen war und ihr Herz schon vorschnell verschlossen hatte, als sie auf die Idee, ganze zwei Wochen bei ihrem geschiedenen Vater zu verbringen war, mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen reagiert hatte, aber letztlich hatte sie ja doch Recht behalten.

Er hatte die ganze Angelegenheit natürlich mit einer Entschuldigung begonnen, mit einer Bitte nach einer Chance, aber sowohl sie als auch ihre Mutter hatten diese Worte immer und immer wieder gehört – Irgendwann war sie einfach an dem Punkt angelangt, andem sie entweder entscheiden konnte, dass es dieser Mann hier war, der im Unrecht war, und aufhören, sich darum zu kümmern, was dieser Mann sagte, seien es nun Gesten der Missachtung oder angeblicher Versöhnungswillen, oder aber die Alternative zu wählen, und sich einen Strick nehmen, denn wenn er nicht Schuld war, dann war sie es.

Und überhaupt – Das Mädchen war gerade in einer prägenden Phase ihres Lebens, in einem Alter, in dem man sich viel entwickelte und so einiges über sich selbst lernen musste, und was sie von sich selbst gelernt hatte, war, dass ihre Vergebung ihre Grenzen hatte.

Sie glaubte, dass es da ein gewisses Limit gab, eine bestimmte kritische Masse an Fehlern, seien sie durch viele kleinere Vergehen über Jahre hinweg angehäuft oder in einer großen Sünde begründet, an der man einfach nicht mehr vergeben _konnte, _oder auch nur _sollte_ – Ihre Mutter hatte die Grenze des Vergebens mit diesem Mann für gewiss überstrapaziert.

Und sie wollte ihm auch nicht vergeben!

Warum sollte sie?

Damals, vor den Ereignissen der nächsten 24 Stunden, schien die Antwort darauf kristallklar, egal, wie viele Menschen schon schockiert darauf reagiert hatten, dass sie sich weigerte, ihn zu sehen – Angeblich hatte eine Scheidung für ein Kind etwas unheimlich schlimmes zu sein, dass sie unbedingt umkehren wollen müsste, und natürlich hatte sie sich wie verrückt nach ihm zu sehnen – Er verdient deinen Unterhalt! Er bringt dir immer so schöne Geschenke und macht sich da wirklich die Mühe! Er ist doch in Wahrheit nur empfindlich!

Ja klar.

Das klang ja fast schon, als ob sie _ihn_ auf Knien um Entschuldigung zu bitten hätte, und sie wollte kategorisch nichts davon wissen. Gesunder Menschenverstand, Leute!

Er war hier der erwachsene Mann, sie war das kleine Mädchen, das nicht anders konnte, als von ihm abzuhängen. Was sollte sie tun, sich mit zwölf 'nen Job suchen, um nicht mehr „undankbar" sein Geld zu verschwenden?

Er war es, der sich nie um sie gekümmert hatte, um sie nicht und auch um ihre Mutter nicht.

Er war es, der sie vernachlässigt hatte, der nie da gewesen war, um sie anzuleiten, ihr Dinge zu zeigen, ihr Lob und Anerkennung zu geben, oder ihr die wichtigen Lektionen über diese Welt mitzugeben, sie hatte das alles selbst für sich zusammenkratzen müssen.

Sie hatte von ihm nichts als Ablehnung bekommen!

Auch jetzt wieder: Statt die zwei Wochen, die er für sie verantwortlich war, mit irgendwelchen Vater-Tochter-Aktivitäten zu füllen, anstatt dass er auch nur eine verdammte Sekunde seines Lebens für sie hergab, hatte er sie mit in sein Labor gebracht und in die Ecke gesetzt wie eine Theaterrequisite, wo es dann hieß, er solle sie nicht stören. Das war scheinbar alles, was sie in seinem Leben je gewesen war, eine Störung!

Die meisten Leute arbeiteten, damit sie später nachhause kommen und zu den schönen Dingen des Lebens kommen konnte. Katsuragi Byakuya kam nachhause, damit er, nachdem er seine Frau und Tochter minimal „bewältigt" hatte, endlich zurück zu seiner heißgeliebten Arbeit konnte.

Das schwierige, das störende, das, was man leider nicht umgehen konnte, dass was_sie._

Der einzige Lichtblick an dieser abscheulichen Situation war, dass sich die zwei Wochen bereits ihrem Ende zuneigten. Schon morgen, wenn ihr sogenannter Vater, das hieß, besserer Samenspender endlich mit seinem „großen Experiment" durch war, konnte sie endlich zurück zu ihrer Mutter!

_(Nichts hätte weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein können. Katsuragi Chie, die ihren Namen trotz der Scheidung von ihrem Exmann behalten hatte, war eines der vielen Opfer des Second Impacts.)_

Ihre Mutter war überhaupt der Grund dafür, dass das junge Mädchen sich _überhaupt_ zu diesem „Ausflug" hier hatte bewegen lassen – Diese arme, überlastete Frau hatte die zwei Wochen Urlaub dringend nötig.

Das Mädchen konnte es sich nicht leisten, ihre Gefühle unvernünftig und ungezügelt auszuleben, wie die meisten Jugendlichen in ihrem Alter, es war ihr nicht erlaubt, zu hassen oder keinen Bock zu haben.

(_„Muss ich ein braves Kind sein…?"_)

Und auch dafür verachtete sie ihren biologischen Erzeuger.

Natürlich war _er_ schuld, nicht sie!

Natürlich war er schuld, dass sah man auch immer so in der Glotze: Ein Vater, der sich nicht um seine Kinder kümmert, weil er von Kopf bis Fuß in seiner Arbeit steckt, is per Definition ein Arschloch!

Vielleicht war diese Sicht von der Welt ja kindisch gewesen, sie wusste es nicht, ihre Meinung schwenkte immer dazwischen hin und her, dass sie die Welt damals zu einfach gesehen hatte, und das das genau die richtige Denkweise gewesen war – Sie war nur schwach gewesen, und hatte ihm erlaubt, ihr Herz zu verwirren.

Sie versuchte immer, es gegen ihn abzuhärten, bis es zu einem trockenen Stein zusammengeschrumpft sein würde, und ihn und seine Worten und Taten zu ignorieren als sei er einfach ein fremder Mann, der nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte und den sie verurteilen konnte wie einen fremden Mann, aber er schaffte es doch immer wieder doch, ihr dickes Fell aufzubrechen und sie zu treffen, sie erlaubte es sich doch immer wieder, aufs Neue von ihm enttäuscht zu werden.

Immer wenn sie irgendwie begonnen hatte, ihm wieder zu vertrauen, hatte sie nie etwas anderes getan, als ihm eine große, bunte Zielscheibe darzubieten.

Empfindlich sollte er sein?

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, das irgendwas, was sie je getan hatte, irgendwas, was sie je gesagt irgendwie fähig gewesen war, auch nur den Funken Emotion aus ihm heraus zu bekommen.

Gut, da waren diese Tränen gewesen, als ihre Mutter endlich den Schlussstrich gezogen hatte, aber das war zu wenig, viel zu spät.

Und überhaupt, dass er den Nerv hatte, sich aufzuführen, als ob sie _ihm_ wehgetan hätten!

Das er wirklich nicht das kleinste bisschen verstanden hatte, warum das alles passiert war?

Wenn sie ihn da an seinem Mikroskop sitzen sah, mit einem dünnen lächeln, wenn er von seiner Arbeit erzählte, mit diesem, diesem _Leuchten_ in seinen Augen, das weder er noch seine Mutter je aus ihm hervorlocken konnten, dann konnte sie nicht anders, als das alles zu verfluchen und sich sehnlich zu wünschen, dass diese Augen nie wieder leuchten würden, dass diese Lippen bloß nie wieder lächeln würden, nicht wissend, das in nächster Nähe schon jemand an der Erhörung dieser Gebete arbeitete.

Wir hatten bereits geklärt, das der Aufbau in der antarktischen Basis etwa so aussah:

Plunder – Misato – Destilations-Aparillo – Mikroskop, und vor diesem unser guter alter Doktor K mit seinem Schreibblock.

Nicht geklärt blieb bis jetzt, was jenseits des Mikroskops lag: Nun, es waren erst mal ein paar Stapel vollgeschriebenes Papier, die ebenfalls dem Leiter der Expedition zugehörig waren, und danach kam ein weiteres Stück Tisch, ebenfalls besser situiert als die der meisten Kollegen im Raum, aber wohl das einzige Möbel in diesem Raum, das größtenteils leer war, bis auf einen alten, schwarzen Lederkoffer – Sein Besitzer, ein etwas jüngerer Mann mit kantigen Gesichtszügen und mitternachtsblauen Augen war dabei zu packen.

Misato zog nie eine Verbindung zwischen diesem Wissenschaftler, den sie hier ein paar Mal aus der Ferne gesehen hatte, und dem Mann, der später einmal ihr Vorgesetzter werden würde – Die traumatischen Ereignisse, die sie schon bald erwarteten, hatten beeinflusst, wie ihr die Geschehnisse kurz vor oder nach diesem Ereignis in Erinnerung geblieben waren, und zwar so, das sich das Ereignis selbst mit vorrangehender Priorität eingebrannt hatte, und überhaupt hatte sich an ihm in den Jahren dazwischen so viel verändert – Sein Aussehen, seine Gebärden, seine Art zu sprechen, und natürlich sein Standart-Gesichtsausdruck.

„Katsuragi!" rief er seinem Kollegen zu, mit diesem unerschrockenen Grinsen, das offen zeigte, dass er wesentlich mehr wusste, als so ziemlich jeder hier.

„Haben Sie irgendwo noch eine Kopie von Zwischenbericht 41?"

Ohne erst zu antworten legte Katsuragi seinen Stift beiseite und tastete von der Zwischenfrage erkennbar leicht genervt auf den Papierstapeln neben seinem Mikroskop umher, kam aber schnell zu dem Schluss, dass er seine Augen brauchen würde, um das Dokument zu finden, sodass er sich von seinem Mikroskop löste, aus seinen Unterlagen heraussuchte, und ein paar zusammengetackerte Blätter herausholte, um sie seinem Kollegen zu überreichen.

„Hier, Rokubungi. Wirklich Pech für sie, so kurz vor dem großen Experiment nach Japan zurückgerufen zu werden…" Katsuragi steckte seinen Arm in seine Tasche, kramte ein Wattestäbchen heraus und reichte es seinem Kollegen. „Wir brauchen immer noch eine Probe menschliche DNA für das Kontaktexperiment. Ich denke, wir nehmen Ihre, dann sind Sie wenigstens spirituell dabei…"

Ein weiterer Tropfen der roten Substanz löste sich und landete mit einem sachten Geräusch im inneren des Erlenmeyerkolbens.

Rokubungi nahm die Wattestäbchen entgegen, öffnete die Packung…

„Ich denke ja immer gerne an dieses alte Gleichnis mit dem Vogel, der Kuh und dem Misthaufen. Glück und Pech sind nicht immer gleich zu erkennen…" …und reichte alles wieder zurück, nachdem er eines der Stäbchen herausgeholt und an der Innenseite seiner Wange entlanggestrichen hatte, größtenteils, um einem toten Mann seinen Willen zu lassen.

Ave Cäsar, morituri te salutant!

Katsuragi packte das Stäbchen gleich in ein Reagenzglas, das er zuvor aus einer Schublade seines Tisches geholt hatte und direkt mit einem Plastikstopfen verschloss.

„…wer weiß, ob Ihnen nicht alles hier in die Luft fliegt!"

Und er hatte nicht die geringsten Probleme damit, es wie einen seiner üblichen, etwas penetrant eingeschobenen Witze klingen zu lassen, wie sein Kollege sie schon kennen dürfte, ohne das ihnen je etwas daran verdächtigt erschienen wäre.

„…Unsinn, das kann nicht geschehen." Versicherte Katsuragi zuversichtlich, während ein weiterer Tropfen in das Glas fiel und die zwei größeren Flüssigkeitsansammlungen auf dessen Boden zu einer verband.

Selbst während dieser recht kurzen, relativ arbeitsbezogenen Konversation hatte Katsuragi schon mindestens sechs Mal mehr oder weniger gewollt oder offensichtlich zu seinem Mikroskop hinüber geschielt, und kribbelte es in ihm schon danach, weiter hineinzuglotzen – gut möglich, dass er davon wirklich so abgelenkt gewesen war, dass er ernsthaft nicht gemerkt hatte, wie all die „VIPs" sich in letzter Zeit geschlossen verabschiedet hatte, angefangen mit Keel und nun beendet mit Rokubungi selbst.

Der hatte sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt, da ließ dich auch sonst nichts machen.

Rokubungi fand das ganze entfernt amüsierend und machte sich nicht wirklich die Mühe, es zu verbergen.

„Wollen sie nicht wenigstens ihre Tochter von hier weg schaffen? Ich muss ohnehin nach Japan, sie könnten mir die Adresse ihrer Ex geben, damit ich sie dort „hinterlegen" kann…"

Der Vorschlag wurde natürlich nicht ernst genommen, nicht, dass das er selbst besonders ernst geklungen hatte – Es war mehr eine beiläufige Bemerkung ohne wirkliches Gewicht.

„Sie sind ja ungewöhnlich altruistisch heute. Vielleicht sollten Sie, bevor Sie gehen, noch einmal bei der Krankenstation vorbeischauen. Oder freuen Sie sind sie einfach nur so sehr darauf, ihre Verlobte wieder zu sehen?"

„Oh, nicht nur darauf. Sie hat heute Morgen angerufen, mit einem tollen neuen Vorwand, und endlich schnell schnell unter die Haube zu kommen. Sie ist schwanger, wie's aussieht."

„Ich denke, das ist voll und ganz _Ihr_ Problem, Rokubungi…"

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, das Katsuragi unter einer oberflächlichen Illusion von Kollegialer Zusammenarbeit nichts besonders viel auf diesen zwielichtigen, penetranten Schleimbeutel hielt – oder vielleicht war er einfach nur neidisch auf das Glück dieses Kerls, der gar nicht so viel anders gewesen war, als er selbst, nachdem seine eigene Ehe so spektakulär in die Brüche gegangen war.

Rokubungi selbst hatte freilich eine wesentlich kürzere Meinung zu seinem älteren Kollegen: Dr. Katsuragi Byakuya war ein arroganter, nur auf seinen eigenen Ruhm bedachter Dummkopf, der den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sah, und wenn der heutige Tag sein Ende erreichte, dann würde er seinen Nutzen genau um einen Tag überlebt haben.

Was nicht heiß, dass er das mit dem Alten nicht doch irgendwo bedauerlich fand, aber das war, alles in allem betrachtet, recht weit unten auf seiner Prioritätenliste.

Selbst, als er, nachdem er die letzten Akten in seinen alten Koffer gestopft und dessen Sicherheitsverschlüsse versiegelt hatte, und sich zum Gehen gewendet hatte, noch einmal inne hielt und sich ein letztes Mal zurückdrehte, war das durch Dinge bedingt, sie auf dieser Liste weiter oben standen – Alles in allem war es großes Glück, dass seine Frau ihm die Neuigkeiten über das Telefon gesagt hatte – Er wäre eine alptraumhafte Szene geworden, wenn sie diesen Ausdruck absoluten Schocks und völliger Entgeisterung gesehen hätte, aus dem seine erste Reaktion bestanden hätte.

Mit Ausnahme seiner Wenigkeit würde jeder in diesem Raum schon sehr bald die Radieschen von unten sehen, es war also nicht mehr von Konsequenz, was er hier vor seinem Abflug noch tat, er würde der einzige sein, der davon noch irgendwelche Erinnerungen zurückbehielt.

Also konnte er diese Frage jetzt genauso gut stellen, auch, wenn schon der Gedanke daran uncharakteristische Risse in seine Fassade brachte; Seine Fingerspitzen zuckten, den allerersten Teil der Bewegungen ausführend, die zur Bildung einer Faust nötig waren, aber letztlich doch mitten drin aufhörend.

„Sag mal, Katsuragi… nur mal so…" und dort fand ein kleines bisschen seiner Verunsicherung ihren Weg in sein Gesicht und seine Stimme, auch, wenn er deren Fluss gleich danach wieder abwürgte, und eine bröckelige Version seines üblichen Gesichtsausdrucks widerherstellte.

„Wie ist das eigentlich mit der Kindererziehung? Muss ich da was beachten?"

Katsuragi hatte jedwede verräterischen Regungen auf dem Gesicht seines jüngeren Kollegen jedenfalls mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit verpasst, zumal er schon wieder direkt in sein Mikroskop starrte.

„Haben Sie was gesagt, Rokubungi?"

„Nein, nichts…"

Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, und die Tür, die mehr mit einer etwas groß geratenen Luke hatte, durch die ein Mann von Rokubungi's Statur nicht hindurchgehen könnte, ohne vorbereitend den Kopf einzuziehen, und dieser Weg führte vorbei am am Ende des Raumes abgestellten Plunder und somit auch vorbei an Katsuragis griesgrämig vor sich hin blickender Tochter.

Letztlich konnte sie es sich doch nicht verkneifen – Sie sprach nicht so laut, wie sie hätte sprechen müssen, um sicherzugehen, dass ihr Vater sie trotz des ganzen Geräuschpegels hier mit Sicherheit verstehen würde, aber sie hielt ihre Stimme auch nicht leise genug, wie sie es hätte tun müssen, um zu verhindern, dass er es aufschnappen würde: „Der da ist so ziemlich der letzte, denn sie da fragen sollten. Meine Mutter hat diesen _Versager_ da aus gutem Grund rausgeschmissen." Zischte sie dem jungen Kollegen ihres Vaters im Vorbeigehen zu.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie für den Mann, der sie mit hierher gebracht, keine noch so kleine Unze Respekt mehr übrig hatte – Man brauchte gar nicht darauf zu hören, was sie eigentlich sagte, dass sie es überhaupt erwägte, ihn vor seinen Kollegen so zu unterminieren, ließ keine andere Feststellung übrig, ohne, dass sie ihren Hass unterschwellig, aber doch voll beabsichtig mitschwingen ließ.

(Ihr Gedanke war: „Wenn ich auf deine tolle Reputation als Wissenschaftler trete, wärst du dann traurig? Würdest du wütend werden? Würde das dann die Gefühle aus dir herausholen, die ich dir niemals Wert war? Wenn ich auf etwas ziele, dass dir wirklich wehtut, kann ich dir dann zumindest ein bisschen von dem Schmerz begreiflich machen, den du mir zugefügt hast?")

Weiter hinten hätten aufmerksame Ohren vernehmen können, wie ein weiter roter Tropfen in Katsuragis Becherglas fiel.

Die kastanienbraunen Augen des Mädchens ließen wenig Raum für Zweifel oder freundlichere Interpretationen, verschlossen und hart, mehr, als sie das in ihrem Alter je hätten sein sollen.

Die Vorahnung beschlich Rokubungi wie ein Dieb in der Finsternis der Nacht, kam über ihn wie tausend krabbelnde Insekten – Sie war ein kalte, farblose, glibberige Sache, ein Schleim, der sich durch alle seine Venen presste, und sie raubte ihm den Atem, und er begriff, dass es wohl eine der erschreckendsten Dinge war, die ein erwachsener Mann empfinden konnte – Die Angst, zu _versagen_, nicht auszureichen, um seiner Familie das zu bieten, was sie brauchte…

Mensch, was war die Sache mit dem alten Katsuragi doch bedauerlich, dumm wie er war, hatte er dem Projekt doch recht nützliche Dienste geleistet.

Aber so war das eben, alle Ressourcen der Organisation, inklusive des Personals waren nichts als Werkzeuge für die Umsetzung des großen Plans.

Seine Aufgabe hier war getan.

Auch, wenn es vermutlich nur der Tatsache zu verdanken war, dass sich der Ventilartige Verschluss der Tür nicht ohne ein gehöriges Quietschen betätigt hatte, schickte Dr. Katsuragi seinem jüngeren Kollegen doch tatsächlich noch ein paar Worte des Abschieds hinterher, natürlich ohne sich für einen Moment von seinem Mikroskop und seiner tropfenden Apparatur abzuwenden: „Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine sichere Heimreise, Rokubungi!"

Rokubungi grinste nur wissend und ungesehen in sich hinein.

„Machen sie sich um mich mal keine Sorgen, Katsuragi.

Schließlich werden Sie und ich uns nicht mehr begegnen…"

Und weg war er.

Katsuragi dachte sich nicht viel dabei, Rokubungi und die anderen von den höheren Etagen der Organisation gaben häufiger kryptische Bemerkungen von sich.

Stattdessen schloss er das Ventil seiner Apparatur und hielt seinen immer noch spärlich gefüllten Erlenmeyerkolben in die Deckenbeleuchtung hinein und besah sich mit einem dünnen Lächeln des Erfolgs seines Inhalts.

**VIER JAHRE SPÄTER –**

**– WURDEN SEINE BEFÜRCHTUNGEN REALITÄT.**

„Ich will zu meiner Mami! MAMI!" verlangte der kleine Junge, überströmt mit Tränen, aber doch nicht frei von diesem simplen, fordernden, kleinkindlichen Trotz, die kleinen Händchen zu Fäusten geballt.

„Das… das geht im Moment nicht-"

„MAMI! Ich will endlich meine Mami!" beharrte das Kind wie ein steckengebliebene Schallplatte. „MAMI! MAMI!"

„…Shinji… hör bitte zu, deine Mutter… ist nicht mehr…"

„MAMI! Ich will zu meiner Mami!"

„… Sie… sie wird natürlich immer bei dir sein, aber…"

„MAMI!"

„Hör bitte zu, Shinji… deine Mutter ist nicht mehr länger-"

„MAMI! UUUAAAAHAHÄÄÄ, Ich will endlich zu meiner Mami!"

„Willst du nicht… mit Tante Naoko spielen gehen, gerade jetzt ist-"

„NEIN!" entgegnete die kleine Stimme fast schon beleidigt, als hätte er in irgendeiner Form die Kompetenzen ihres Besitzers bedeutend in Frage gestellt, auch wenn man sich fragen könnte, welche Kompetenzen das bei einem dreijährigen Kind wohl sein mochten. „Ich hab gesagt, ich will meine MAMI! SOFORT! GENAU JETZ'!"

„Shinji, so hör doch zu, deine Mutter… ist nicht mehr auf dieser Welt, versteht du? Ich… ich kann sie nicht hierher holen, verstehst du? Also bitte, bitte hör endlich auf zu weinen-"

„MAMI! MAMI!"

Ernüchterung machte sich breit. Natürlich. Was erwartete er auch von einem dreijährigen Jungen, dass er das verstehen würde…

Dieses Kinde blickte zu ihm auf, mit diesen großen, blauen Augen und jenem naiven, dass all diese kleine Kinder darin hatten, dass ihre Väter alles vollbringen können, und er sprach langsam und deutlich, um sicherzugehen das er auch durch seinen ungeübten Kleinkindermund mit Sicherheit verstanden werden würde:

„ICH. WILL. MEINE. MAMI!"

Ikari fühlte nur noch diese lähmende Machtlosigkeit.

„MEINE MAMI!"

Dabei hätte er alles für sie getan, ihr jeden Wünsch erfüllt…

„MAMI!"

Aber ihr ältester, ihr stärkster Wunsch war der nach dieser Familie gewesen, nach diesem Kind hier.

„MAMI!"

Und gerade dort hatte er schon von immer an seine Unzulänglichkeiten befürchtet.

„MAMI!"

Es war nicht so, als ob er es nicht verstehen würde – Wenn sie sich zu diesem Experiment gemeldet hatte, dann nur, weil die davon ausgegangen war, dass sie beide in Ordnung sein würden, falls so etwas passieren würde. Dass sie es schaffen würden.

„ICH WILL JETZT SOFORT MEINE MAMI!"

Überhaupt nichts war in Ordnung.

Überhaupt nichts machte mehr Sinn.

„MAMI!"

Die Eine war fort.

„MAMI!"

Und das endlose Schreien dieses Kindes war fast schon in das Hintergrundrauschen hinein verschwunden.

„MEINE MAMI!"

„Shinji… hör auf zu weinen…"

„MAMI!"

„Willst du vielleicht… deine Schmusedecke, oder…"

„MAMI!"

„Einen Keks? Oder willst du deine Zeichentrickfilmchen gucken?"

„MAMI!"

„Oder… vielleicht dein Spielzeugxylophon?"

„Ich hab schon gesagt, was ich will. Ich will meine Mami!"

„Shinji… sie ist nicht mehr hier…. Du hast doch… du hast es doch selbst gesehen, dass sie…"

„MAMI!"

„Hör bitte… hör bitte auf zu weinen…"

„MAMI!"

„Hör auf… hör endlich auf…"

„MAMI!"

„Deine Mami ist nicht mehr hier! Da kann ich auch nichts machen!"

Das war jetzt etwas lauter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Und dann war diese unnachgiebige kleine Stimme auf einmal unheimlich still und unvermittelt anklagend.

„Quatsch. Du hast sie doch dahin gebracht, wo dieser große Roboter war, oder?"

Stille.

Lähmende Sprachlosigkeit.

„DU hast sie dahin gebracht, DU warst das, also bringst DU sie auch wieder zurück!"

Ikari spürte seine Fingerspitzen zucken.

Und seine Augenbrauen.

„ICH WILL ENDLICH ZU MEINER MAMI! Immer nur in deinem Büro zu sitzen ist doof, Papi! Ich will zu Mami! Ich will zu meiner Mami!"

„Shinji…"

„ZU MEINER MAMI!"

„Shinji…!"

„MAMI!"

„HÖR AUF ZU WEINEN, SHINJI!"

Jetzt hatte er es getan.

Auf einmal waren da seine Hände, fest in die unsanft durchgeschüttelten kleinen Schultern gekrallt, und dieser furchtsame, panische Blick in diesen Augen, die seinen eigenen so ähnlich waren.

Als er seine Hände von dort löste, verschwendete der kleine Junge keine Zeit damit, ängstlich zurück zu weichen – aber auch Ikari selbst wich zurück, heraus aus der hockenden Position, in dem er dem Kind bis jetzt gegenübergestanden hatten, einen Schritt, zwei Schritte und wieder auf die Knie.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem ruchlosen, reuelosen Leben hatte Ikari Gendo das Gefühl, etwas grundlegend falsch gemacht zu haben.

Und es war nichts, dass er wiedergut machen konnte.

Das verängstigte Kind brach in Schluchzer aus, nun erst recht untröstlich;

„Ich will zu meiner Mami! Hol sie zurück!

Hol sie zurück! Hol sie zurück!

Ich will zu meiner Mami, also _hol sie zurück!_"

„Ja, allerdings, Ikari-san, sie hätten das sehen sollen, ein wirklich putzige Geschichte… Das ist fast wie damals, als er fünf war, und mich mit diesen großen Kulleraugen angesehen hat, und dann meinte „Aber Sensei! Werfen Sie doch die Milchtüten nicht weg! Sie haben uns doch bis jetzt immer Milch gegeben, und Sie schweißen sie weg, nur weil sie es jetzt nicht mehr können…?" An diesem Tag habe ich ihm erklärt, was Recycling ist, beziehungsweise, ich musste es, damit er wieder aufhört, zu weinen… Wirklich ein Jammer, dass Sie nicht dabei waren."

„Jah…"

Wirklich enthusiastisch klang es nicht, mehr, als sei der Besitzer dieser Stimme mit den Gedanken in weiter Ferne.

„Ich habe hier ein paar Bilder für Sie zusammengestellt-"

„Das… wird nicht nötig sein."

Er konnte sich schon denken, was er auf jedem von ihnen sehen würde.

Er sah, was er zerstört hatte, es war nicht so, als ob er es nicht wüsste.

Und er hatte sich von so etwas wie Bildern und Erinnerungstücken niemals zurückhalten lassen, und noch weniger in diesen letzten Jahren, seid denen _sie_ von dieser Erde verschwunden war, und alles, was es wert war, abgebildet und in Erinnerung behalten zu werden, mit sich genommen hatte.

„Er ist schon sieben…"

Es war tatsächlich schwer zu glauben – Die Tage und Stunden zwischen ihren Begegnungen wurden immer mehr, und mehr, sein einstiges Vorsatz, zumindest für die Wochenenden hier zu sein, klang jetzt wie etwas aus einem anderem Leben.

„Ein recht empfindliches Kind …Es lässt sich wohl nichts daran machen. Er musste den Tod seiner Mutter mit eigenen Augen ansehen, und dass so früh… Er scheint sich nicht zu erinnern, weder an das Ereignis selbst, noch an irgendetwas davor oder die nächste Zeit danach, aber so ein traumatisches Erlebnis kann nie ganz ausgelöscht werden oder einfach in Vergessenheit geraten – Es ist einfach ein simpler Fakt unserer Biochemie. Aber diese Gehirne von kleinen Kindern sind noch recht plastisch, also ist Verdrängung möglich… Aber ganz verschwinden wird es nie, es ist immer noch da und belastet ihn vermutlich unter der Oberfläche mehr, als etwas, mit dem er sich eines Tages würde auseinandersetzten können…"

„Hm…"

„Ikari-san, gehen Sie schon? Ich dachte, Sie wären hier, um Shinji zu besuchen…"

Ungeachtet dieser Worte stand der jüngere der beiden Männer auf und bewegte seine schweren Schritte über die Holzdielen hinüber zum Kleiderständer, wo er sich seinen heruntergekommenen, schwarzen Ledermantel überstülpte, der seit seiner Ankunft hier noch nicht mal Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, wirklich zu trocknen.

Einen Regenschirm hatte er von Anfang an nicht mitgeführt.

Er öffnete die Eingangstür, und dahinter wüteten Himmel, Blitz und Sturm, die Tiefe Schatten in seine kantigen, harten Züge warf.

Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich noch zurück.

„Sagten Sie nicht, er schläft schon…?"

„Ja, aber Sie könnten…-"

„Nein, das wird nicht möglich sein. Ich muss los, ich kann unmöglich zwei ganze Tage aus dem Hauptquartier wegbleiben… Gibt es noch irgendwas zu berichten?"

„Nun, der Junge macht wirklich große Fortschritte mit dem Cello. Ich muss immer zu an seine Mutter denken – Sie war wirklich eine der Freuden meiner Jungend – Wenn nur jeder Schüler so wäre, wie sie. Nicht nur war sie ein Genie mit der Violine, sie war auch immer für einen intelligenten Diskurs zu haben… Und ihr Sohn scheint all ihre Talente geerbt zu haben. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, der Junge ist ein Naturtalent…"

„Natürlich ist er das. Es ist _ihr_ Sohn… und außerdem…"

Er machte den entscheidenden Schritt über die Türschwelle, die Tür schon hinter sich mit dem Arm ergreifend, bereit, sie zu schließen.

„…Lassen sie unser kleines Problem mit Hajime-san nur meine Sorge sein, ja? Das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Und dann schloss er die Pforte hinter sich und stand alleine im Sturm, bis auf die Knochen durchnässt in einer Angelegenheit von Sekunden, das Gesicht verzerrt mit einem dünnen, sardonischen Lächeln.

Dieses Kind wusste also wirklich gar nichts mehr von alledem?

Ein Teil von ihm kam zu dem Schluss, dass es so wohl zum Besten sei, ein anderer kam nicht umhin, sich nur ein kleines bisschen beleidigt zu fühlen.

Der kurze Teil ihrer beider Leben, den sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, würde wohl auf ewig sein Geheimnis bleiben.

Was keiner von den beiden Männern wusste, war, das ein Teil ihres Gespräches nur eine Schiebetür entfernt von einem kleinen Jungen belauscht worden war, den zunächst einmal das Gewitter geweckt hatte; Doch es war das unbekannte Automobil, dass er beim Blick aus seinem Zimmerfenster erblickt hatte, dass ihn den ganzen Weg hierher gelockt hatte.

Und er hatte die Teile des Gesprächs, die sich im Wohnzimmer ereignet hatten, wesentlich besser verstanden als die auf dem Flur.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Automobil jenseits des Fensters natürlich verschwunden, keine besonderen Geräusche konnten aus dem Rest des Anwesens vernommen werden, keine vertrauten Stimmen und auch keine Fremden, und sein Lehrer kam auch nicht mit der Anweisung zu ihm, dass er sich doch fein anziehen möge, wie sonst, wenn irgendwie Besuch kam.

Und so weit, wie das mit seinem jungen Verstand eben ging, versuchte er, zu begreifen, warum das wohl so war.

Er versuchte es wirklich sehr, aber es wollte und wollte einfach keinen Sinn machen.

Aber es blieb, dass es in der Welt, in der er lebte, eine Gegebenheit war, dass er diese schwarze Limousine nur sehr, sehr selten sah, immer seltener und seltener, aber nicht ganz so selten, wie der Mann, zudem sie dazugehörte.

Und mit der Zeit verwischte das Bild des Mannes und ließ einfach nur einen düsteren Schemen zurück, und selbst das Bild der schwarzen Limousine verwischte, einfach, weil er sie so, so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und er begann sich zu fragen, ob es überhaupt eine schwarze Limousine gegeben hatte, und einen Mann, der sie besessen hatte, und vergaß, das zu diesem dunklen Schemen, der in der Welt seiner Gedanken mittlerweile einfach nur alles schlechte repräsentierte, mal eine schwarze Limousine gehört hatte.

Oder vielleicht war das auch nachträgliche Zier, die aus einer späteren Perspektive hinzugefügt worden war, später, als die fragenden Blicke eines kleinen Jungens den finsteren Grübeleien eines desillusionierten Jugendlichen gewichen waren, nach jenem schicksalhaften Besuch am Friedhof, nach dem die schwarze Limousine ein für alle mal verschwunden geblieben war.

Freilich, hätte man ihn so betrachtet, hätte man den jungen Ikari Shinji nie für jemanden gehalten, der einen Groll hegen könnte – Seine Manieren waren immer perfekt, seine Kleidung tadellos, seine Existenz fast unsichtbar, ohne, dass er darum bemüht schien, dies zu ändern.

Artig, still, leise, und im Stillen vor Einsamkeit brennend.

Furcht- und Gehorsam.

Aufmerksam, Freundlich und Hilfsbereit, wenn man ihn erst mal kennenlernte.

Doch dieses große Haus, aus dem sich die Klänge seines Instruments gelegentlich in das Dorf verbreiteten, hatte einen Garten, und in dem gab es diese hintere, Ansatzweise verwilderte Ecke, mit der sich keiner wirklich seine Mühe gab, weil sie nicht zur Straße oder zu den Nachbarn hinzeigte, sondern nachhinten in das offene Land zeigte.

Dort gab es eine halb-vergessene, gänzlich mit Kletter- und Schlingpflanzen überwucherte Hütte, in die vermutlich schon seit Jahren niemand mehr hineingegangen war, und in ihrer Nähe stand ein alter, knorriger Eichenbaum, dessen weite Krone trotz der Mistel, die man darin deutlich erkennen konnte, noch angenehmen Schatten spendete.

Dort, wo die Disteln auf ihn warteten und der Löwenzahn seine Ankunft begrüßte, lehnte er sich oft an diesem dicken alten Baumstamm, oft, nachdem er nach einer längeren Musiziersitzung seine gesamte Energie in Töne hineinkanalisiert hatte, und blickte flehend auf zu den ewigen Sternen in ihrem endlosen Vakuum.

Und manchmal hatte er dort unten einen Traum, von seelenfressenden lila Maschinen, kleinen, blauhaarigen Mädchen und unmöglichen Wahrheiten, Träume, in denen er gar nicht gehorsam war, leise schon gar nicht und zu überhaupt niemanden mehr freundlich.

Und wenn er daraus erwachte, und dann die Sterne sah, erschienen sie ihm nunmehr wie Löcher im Himmel, die ein gleißendes, endloses Licht dahinter durchscheinen ließen, und er wünschte sich, er könnte seine Hand austrecken und diese Plane fortreißen, auf dass dieses Licht frei herausfließen und alles hier verschlingen würde, dieses schreckliche, unfaire Leben und diese scheußliche, grausame Welt.

Wirklich erschreckend, dass das seine eigenen Gedanken gewesen waren…

Und der Junge begann zu hassen.

Im bläulichen Licht des Computer-Monitors, der nach und nach zu ihrer einzigen Lichtquelle geworden zu sein schien, nahmen Dr. Akagis ohnehin schon feste, scharfe Züge durch die hart begrenzten Schatten beinahe schon einen dämonischen Touch ab – Das falsche, unnatürliche Licht legte die falsche Unnatürlichkeit ihrer selbst noch einmal offen, jetzt, wo sie entfernt an ihrer sechsten Kaffeetasse nippte, und die Schminke in ihrem Gesicht so langsam dabei war, sich aufzulösen, und dort, wo es dabei war davonzubröckeln ihre alternde, übermüdete Haut freizulegen, deren Zustand sich durch den ständigen Kontakt mit den Chemikalien, die ihre Makel eigentlich verbergen sollten, nicht wirklich verbessert hatte, und das von den ständigen Colorationen ausgelaugte Haar hatte den Glanz verloren, den ihr überteuertes Schampoo ihnen gestern Morgen verliehen hatte.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, aber dass hier hatte bis morgen erledigt zu sein – Aber sie kannte das schon: Wenn man sich erst mal eine Weile gegen die Müdigkeit aufgelehnt hatte, hörte ihr sog wieder auf und wich einer kühlen Angeregtheit, insbesondere, wenn man auch hier etwas mit Chemie nachhalf, dieses Mal die Substanzen in ihrem dunklen Getränk.

Intelligenz geht letztlich mit Werkzeug-Denken einher – Die Menschen erkannten nicht einfach irgendwann einmal, das bestimmte Zusammenhänge bestimmte Ergebnisse hervorbringen, vielmehr hatten sie sich schon immer gefragt, wie man diese Zusammenhänge benutzen, in ihre Dienste einspannen können, wie man die frisch entdeckte Ursache einsetzten könnte, um die gewünschte Wirkung zu erzielen – Um an Wissen um des Wissens willen zu glauben, war Dr. Akagi trotz des Kittels, in dem sie steckte, wesentlich zu zynisch.

Das der Mensch in seinem Bestreben, alles zu beheben, was er als Mangel empfindet, vor sich selbst halt machen würde, aus irgendeiner schwammigen Moral heraus, war einfach tödlich naiv, und da waren die Resultate: Ihr Handwerk hatte sie schöner gemacht, größer, Immun gegen eine Vielzahl von Viren, sie konnten ihr Aussehen formen, wie sie es wollten, und sich auch leistungsfähiger machen, selbst eine Stimmung, die ihnen nicht gefiel, brauchten sie in den Zeiten heutiger frei erhältlicher Beruhigungspillchen nicht länger zu erdulden.

„Was Hamlet einst mit Hohn sagte, lassen heutige Schriftsteller Picard mit überzeugen sagen: Was ein Wunderwerk ist der Mensch! Wie nobel in seiner Vernunft, wie unendlich in seiner Fähigkeit! In Form, in Bewegung, wie rasch und tugendhaft. Wie göttlich in seinen Handlungen…" Und dazu der Zusatz das alles, was an dieser Liste noch nicht erreicht war, lediglich etwas auf sich warten ließ, dass sie dies eines Tages „werden" würden –

Beharre nicht auf der Welle, schreibt Brecht, und es scheint zu stimmen, dieses „werden" scheint nicht etwas zu sein, dem man sich entziehen konnte – Als sie frisch an die Universität kam, jung, unsicher, mit dem Kopf voller Dinge, die andere Leute dort hinein gepackt hatten, all diesen Idealen von Unabhängigkeit und Professionalität hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass sie etwas mit Make-Up würde anfangen können, doch es war einfach nur noch nie jemand da gewesen, der sich die Zeit genommen hätte, sie zu betrachten. Sie konnte auch mit Kaffee nichts anfangen, aber mit der Zeit hatte sie sich den Geschmack für das Zeug schon noch angeeignet, sie musste es, hätte sie es nicht getan, wäre sie anderen gegenüber im Nachteil gewesen, wenn sie nicht von der zusätzlichen Zeit Gebrauch machte, die man mit Koffein erhalten konnte, wäre schlichtweg übergangen worden, wenn sie sich nicht dem Verlangen dieser Welt nach perfekten Körpern nachgab, wie sie sie aus Zeitschriften und Fernsehen anstarrten. (Es hilft nichts, die mächtigste Frau der Welt zu sein, über dein Aussehen, deine Kleidung, deine Kompatibilität als ihr persönliches Spielzeug sehen sie so oder so nicht durch) – Irgendwann muss man sich mit dem Unterschied zwischen einem bloßen Trend, einer Zeit, die einem persönlich nicht gefiel, und dem unaufhaltsamen Fortlauf der Evolution.

Also saß sie da, mit bröckelnder Schminke, halb an der Tasse hängengebliebenem Lippenstift, verwischter Wimperntusche, durchbohrten Ohren, gebleichtem Haar, bemalten Nägeln und zwei Pölsterchen Silikon in der Brust, nicht übertrieben, dezent gehalten, aber doch eine Verbesserung im Vergleich zu vorher, etwas näher daran, wie_diese Frau_ ausgesehen hatte… – Heute war die Person, der diese Geschenke gegolten hatten, nicht dazu gekommen, die ihm dargebotene Frucht zu pflücken, bevor sie begonnen hatte, matschig zu werden.

Ihre Nägel, die sie sorgsam und feilte, schmückte und bemalte, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie eines Tages abgeschnitten würden, das Haar, dass sie polierte bis es glänzte, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es eines Tages abgeschnitten werden würde, die Hautschuppen, sie sie sorgsam einremte, obwohl sie schon bald abgestorben und abgelöst sein würden – Wie kam es, dass Dinge, die man als Stolz und Schönheit einer Person sehen konnte, sich so schnell in eklige, widerliche Dinge verwandelten, die niemand mehr sehen wollte? Bäh, abgeschnittene Fingernägel. Igitt, lose Haare.

Vielleicht, weil uns diese Dinge etwas zu sehr daran erinnern, wie wir selbst aussehen könnten, wenn wir tod sind, an unsere eigene Sterblichkeit und Vergänglichkeit.

„Menschen sind keine Maschinen"? Der Widerhall von Misatos Worten ließ Dr. Akagi seufzen, aber nicht aus irgendeiner Regung ihres Gewissens herraus, sondern durch die Ironie.

Es gab da, natürlich, etwas, das sie Misato nicht gesagt hatte.

Die ersten Zeichen waren bereits zu sehen – Zunächst hatte sie ja vermutet, dass es für ihn länger dauern würde

Eigentlich hätte dieses Ergebnis schon bei den allerersten Tests an diesen göttlichen Kampfmaschinen offensichtlich werden sollen: Eins mit einem gottgleichen Wesen zu werden, seine Macht und Stärke in den Händen zu halten, als wäre es die ganz eigene, und danach zu einer normalen, menschlichen Existenz zurückzufinden, als sei nichts geschehen, war einfach von Anfang an unmöglich gewesen.

Es war letztlich nur natürlich.

Diese Kinder… waren bereits…

Clark Stradlatter hatte diese beiden eigentlich nur recht flüchtig gekannt; Es gab einige Bilder, auf denen sie alle zusammen drauf waren, aber die waren meist durch Fräulein Ikaris großes Faible dafür bedingt, möglichst viele ihrer Freunde und Verwandten aufs selbe Foto zu quetschen, sie war bei weitem nicht naiv und auch bestens emanzipiert, aber das ganze häusliche Familienidyll reizte ihre romantizistische Ader.

Mit der Frau selbst hätte er ja eher etwas anfangen können, doch den Mann und den Sohn kannte er eigentlich nur vom Hallosagen und auch nur, weil die Ikaris, insbesondere die Dame des Hauses, gut mit dieser verrückten Frau befreundet gewesen waren, die er bis vor kurzem noch seine Freundin genannt hatte… wieso er sie vor langer, langer Zeit einmal dazu gemacht hatte, konnte er im Nachhinnein nicht mehr benennen… ihretwegen war er überhaupt hier, auch, wenn ihn ursprünglich eine andere Angelegenheit nach Japan geführt hatte…

Aber wenn er schon mal hier war, verlangte es schon allein die Etikette, dass er diesem Ort einen Besuch abstattete, sodass er schließlich doch seinen Weg hierher gefunden hatte, zu dieser schlichten, schwarzen Grabsäule, mit einem Schriftzug in einer eckigen, dünnen, angemessen ernsthaft wirkenden Schrift mit ein paar wenigen, aber vielsagenden Worten darauf – Makinami Murasaki, 1971 bis 2005.

Und sie war nicht die einzige, die hier zum liegen gekommen war, das Grab ihrer alten Freundin Yui war hier ganz in der Nähe – Was seine Freundin geritten hatte, um dieses Experiment nach den Fiaskos hier und in Deutschland noch durchzuziehen, würde sich Stradlatter nie erklären können, aber er könnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass die Taten und Aktionen dieser Frau jemals Sinn gemacht hatten.

Nach ihrem Tod hatte er begonnen, das ganze aus einem recht entzauberten Blickwinkel zu sehen…

Eigentlich hätte er nicht gedacht, irgendwelche von den nicht ganz unschattigen Gestalten, mit denen sich diese Frau assoziiert hatte, jemals wiederzusehen, auch wenn seine eigene Familie, einflussreich, wie sie war, ebenso in diese zweilichtigen Machenschaften verstrickt gewesen war, auch wenn er Makinami Murasaki erst durch ihre gemeinsame Verstrickungen in diese Verschwörungen überhaupt kennen gelernt hatte, er wollte nichts mehr damit zu tun haben – aber wie es entweder das Schicksal oder der Zufall so wollten, war Stadlatter an diesem Tag nicht der einzige, der ein Kind zum Grab seiner Mutter zu eskortieren hatte.

Wenn Ikari Stradlatter erkannte oder auch nur zu Kentnis nahm, dann merkte man es ihm jedenfalls nicht an – Stradlatter selbst hätte die beiden beinahe selbst nicht erkannt, doch als er es tat, blieb er erst mal leicht geschockt stehen.

Gepflegt hatte der Kerl ja noch nie ausgesehen und das war Stradlatter, der von Haus aus gelernt hatte, auf korrektes Auftreten und Betragen Wert zu legen, keinesfalls entgangen, (Stradlatter selbst trug einen pikfeinen, makellosen schwarzen Anzug, der ein sündhaften Vermögen gekostet hatte) aber der Unterschied war einfach zu krass – Der Mann sah nicht aus, als hätte er in den letzten Monaten besonders viel geschlafen, viel Sonnenlicht auf sein Gesicht bekommen, oder sich viel Zeit für eine ordentliche Mahlzeit genommen hätte, und auch mit dem Rasieren schien er nachlässig geworden zu sein; Das penetrante Grinsen, das Stadlatter auf anhieb unsympathisch gewesen war, als seine frühere Lebensgefährtin sie bekannt gemacht hatte, war restlos verschwunden. Es ging nicht so weit, dass er nicht mehr präsentabel gewesen wäre, aber im Vergleich zu vorher hätte er problemlos als sein eigenes Gespenst durchgehen können, und das Kind sah auch nicht viel besser aus.

Auch wenn der stille kleine Junge nah genug neben seinem Vater herlief, hatte dieser ihn nicht an die Hand genommen; stattdessen behielt das Kind seine kleinen Ärmchen dicht an seinem Körper und blickte mit offensichtlich geröteten, tränenunterlaufenen Augen unsicher, still und ängstlich durch seine Umgebung, als würde er fürchten, sich hier jeden Moment ganz mutterseelenalleine und völlig verloren wiederfinden zu können.

Sein Vater schien alle Versuche, den Jungen in irgendeiner Weise zu Trösten oder zu Beruhigen, völlig aufgegeben zu haben, und daran, die Hosenträger des kleinen Kerlchens ordnungsgemäß zu befestigen war er wohl verzweifelt, ganz davon abgesehen, dass dieses T-Shirt da falscherum saß und trotzdem einen merklichen Fleck aufwies.

Es war auf einem Blick erkennbar, dass der Mann in Schwarz mit seiner neuen Aufgabe hoffnungslos überfordert war. Er schien es es ja kaum noch fertig zu bringen, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, von einem vierjährigen Kindergartenkind einmal ganz zu schweigen.

Ikaris „Amtszeit" als alleinerziehender Vater schien schon einmal ausgesprochen grottig zu laufen, (In der Tat, so „grottig", dass er es etwa zwei Wochen und eine mittelschwere Katastrophe später komplett aufgab und den Jungen in einen Zug nach weit, weit weg setzte) und damit konfrontiert graute es Stradlatter vor seiner eigenen Zukunft, zumal ihm nach dem Tod dieser gewissen Dr. Makinami selbst die Verantwortung zugefallen war, sich um das …Resultat ihrer Beziehung zu kümmern zu dürfen.

Er konnte sich denken, das der Aufzug von Ikaris Jungen sich aus den vergeblichen Versuchen des Mannes erklären ließ, einem wild protestierenden, vierjährigen Kind überhaupt Klamotten über zu ziehen; Stadlatters eigenes Kind, eine Tochter, war mit ihren fünf Jahren schon etwas selbstständiger und daher fähig, sich selbsttätig anzuziehen, nur, dass sie sich das, was sie sich da willkürlich aus dem Kleiderschrrank herrausgegriffen hatte, dann partout nicht mehr ausziehen lassen wurde. Der Anblick, den sie bot, war also nicht wesentlich besser, mit dem Aufzug hätte Klein-Mari locker Pipi Langstrumpf Konkurrenz machen können – Sie trug einen karierten Rock zu einer gepunkteten Bluse, und eionmal davon abgesehen, dass eine ihrer Socken gestreift war und die andere ein florales Muster trug, hatten sie sicht einmal dieselbe Länge. Ihr langes, braunes Haar hing ihr schwer über den Rücken, war aber teils zu ohne besonde Symmetrie angeordneten Zöpfchen verschiedener Größen geflochten. Die Zöpfe selbst inkorporierten hier und da Acessoires wie Plastikferzierungen an den Zopfbändern oder eingearbeitete Fäden und Kunstfedern, und über das große Glas mit Gewürzgurken, das Mari nur halten konnte, indem sie ihre kleinen Ärmchen komplett fest drumherum schlang, wollte er gar nicht denken.

Stradlatter betrachtete es als eine persönliche Niederlage.

Die Kleine war ja schon immer recht eigen gewesen, wie sollte es bei dieser Mutter auch anders sein, aber seid deren Tod schien sich das kleine Mädchen in einen regelrechten Strudel aus Phantasien hineingeflüchtet zu haben, vielleicht, um die grausame Realität nicht ertragen zu müssen…

Mari selbst hatte sich derweil zu dem anderen Kind hinübergesellt und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, ohne ihr Gurkenglas loszulassen.

„Hallo." Begann sie knapp. „Lange nicht gesehen."

Eine Antwort kam nicht, doch Klein-Mari ließ sich davon nicht beirren, sondern setzte das Gespräch dann halt eben selbst fort.

„Kennst du mich noch?"

Klein-Shinji glubschte nur sichtlich konfus zurück.

„Wir haben früher oft zusammen gespielt. Unsere Mamis sind doch ganz dicke Freundinnen, und deshalb kamen wir oft bei euch zu Besucht, weißt du noch?"

Damit hatte sie das jüngere Kind jetzt wohl entscheidend verwirrt.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen blickte er sie Hilfe suchend an, scheinbar bereit, bei der kleinsten Provokation in Tränen auszubrechen.

Das kleine Mädchen seufzte. „Na ja, macht nix, du warst ja eh fast noch ein Baby… bist du auch hier, um deine Mami zu besuchen?"

Als Reaktion auf das Wort mit M kamen ein paar leise Schluchzer.

„Ich eigentlich auch, aber ich versteh nicht, was Papa da bei diesen Steinen hier will… Papa sagt zwar, dass Mama im Himmel ist, aber da hat ihm wer Quatsch verzählt. In echt wurde sie nämlich von einem Monster in einer riesigen Ritterrüstung verschluckt, aber das darfst du keinem verraten, ja?"

Ihr sogenannter Gesprächspartner presste seine Ärmchen bei diesen Worten noch enger an seinen kleinen Körper, sich in seiner Gänze zusammenziehend und das etwas ältere Kind merklich verstört musternd.

Sie hatte mit ihren Worten eine Kette von Gedanken wieder angestoßen, die er eigentlich nie wieder berührt haben wollte…

„Is aber nich schlimm, sie hat mir aber vorher erzählt, dass wir uns wiedertreffen werden… wenn ich groß bin. Ich kann dir aber nicht sagen, wie groß, es ist eine ganz große Zahl, meine Finger reichen nicht, ich würde dazu meine Zehen brauchen, und Papa hat irgendwie was dagegen, wenn ich auf der Straße meine Schuhe ausziehe." erklärte Mari, als sei es die normalste Sache auf Erden.

Der Junge musterte sie suspekt von unten nach oben, wobei sein Blick unterwegs an ihrem Gurkenglas hängen blieb, in dem er etwas Metallisches glänzen gesehen hätte…

„Ach, die?" Mari hielt das Essiggurkenglas bewusst in seine Richtung, damit er auch erkennen konnte, dass es sich bei dem vormals erwähnten Glänzen um ein paar Voodoo-mäßig mit kleinen Gesichtern bemalte Löffel handelte.

„Meine Freundinnen müssen betraaaaft werden." Erklärte sie betont dramatisch, das Gurkenglas demonstrativ schüttelnd. „Und die Kindergärtnerinnen auch."

Trotzdem fühlte sie sich jetzt spontan motiviert, das Gurkenglas aufzuschrauben, und ihrer Blusenärmel zum Trotz hineinzugreifen, um, wer hätte es gedacht, eine kleine Gewürzgurke hervorzuholen.

„Auch 'ne Gurke?" fragte sie spontan, das Gemüse in Richtung des kleinen Jungens austreckend, der impulshaft mit einem geringfügigen Zurückweichen reagierte, sich dessen aber praktisch sofort beschämte, und statt dessen emsig den Kopf schüttelte, was ja wenigstens als eine „richtige Antwort" durchging… richtig?

Mari zeigte jedenfalls keine besondere Reaktion darauf, sondern begann geistesabwesend an der Essiggurke in ihren kleinen Fingern zu knabbern.

„Die sind eigentlich ganz lecker, weißt du? Und die sind ganz grün und glitschig und warzig, wie die Schnauze von einem Krokodil."

Warum das ein Vorteil sein sollte, wollte Klein-Shinji partout nicht einleuchten;

Er dachte trotzdem daran, sich zu entschuldigen, traute sich jedoch nicht dazu, zumindest nicht bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem das ganze nicht mehr in seinen Händen lag, als die Situation von Stadlatter, der das Potential für Entschuldigungen scheinbar ganz wo anders sah, eingriff und seine kleine Tochter mitsamt ihrem Gurkenglas mit beiden Armen vom Boden aufhob.

„Verziehen Sie…" rief er, deutlich in Verlegenheit gebracht zu Ikari hin, dessen kleinen Sohn, der die ganze „Unterhaltung" über kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte, keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommend lassend.

„Die Kleine macht gerade eine schwere Zeit durch, sie ist… etwas durcheinander…" erklärte er, was Mari selbst nur mit einem unbeindruckten Blinzeln und dem vollständigen herunterschlucken der letzten Reste ihres Gürkchens kommentierte.

„Bitte… verzeihen Sie vielmals." Wiederholte Stradlatter mit einer leichten Verbeugung, die seine Tochter zwang, in weiser Vorraussicht den Deckel zurück auf ihr Gurkenglas zu packen, bevor dieses überschwappen konnte.

Ikari hatte für Stradlatters Beteuerungen keine wirklichen Kommentare übrig und blieb in etwa so still wie sein kleiner Sohn, der das Spektakel unsicher aus der Distanz beobachtete und es erst mal direkt so interpretierte, als ob dieses fremde Mädchen seinetwegen Ärger bekommen hätte.

Doch Mari schien für die Anspannung ihres Vaters oder überhaupt die ganze Bedrücktheit der Situation keinen Sinn zu haben, und fand ihre Worte daher nur all zu einfach.

„Oh, hallo Gendo-kun! Lange nicht gesehen. Auch 'ne Gurke?"

_„M-Mari!"_ mahnte Stradlatter mehr geschockt als wütend.

Das kleine Mädchen nahm die Ermahnung jedoch trotzdem als solche zur Kenntniss und leierte gehorsam eine „akzeptablere" Version herunter: „Ich meine, möchten sie auch gern eine Gewürzgurke haben, Ikari-san?"

Den Punkt an der Sache schien sie nicht zu sehen.

Verwunderlich war es nicht, dass sie durch den Tod ihrer Mutter ein bisschen von der Rolle war, (ein bisschen _sehr_) aber… so eine Beschämung, und dass auch noch an einem Friedhof.

Mit einem letzten „Verzeihung!" machte sich Stadlatter eilig von dannen, währen Klein-Mari die ganze Situation und die dadurch implizierten Zukunfsaussichten durch ein geflegtes „Ojemineee…" kommentierte, während sich ihr Vater mit ihr scheinbar nicht schnell genug hatte davonmachen können, den kläglichen Rest der Ikari-Familie in der Stille stehen lassend.

(Familie? Was für eine Familie?)

(Yui war das Zentrum der Familie gewesen, und wie die Gravitation der Sonne die Planeten und Asteroiden im Sonnensystem in ihren geregelten Bahnen hielt, ohne die sie chaotisch ineinander krachen und nach und nach erkalten würden-)

(…und aus diesem Zentrum war sie fortgerissen worden, und nichts als Fetzen zurückgelassen. Man konnte den Dotter aus einem Ei nicht entfernen, ohne die Schale zu zerbrechen- )

(Sie waren keine Familie ohne Yui.)

Keiner der beiden Männer hatte dem anderen jemals genügend Bedeutung zugemessen, um sich dessen Vornamen zu merken, doch obgleich sie beide sehr verschiedene Konsequenzen daraus zogen (Stradlatters Konsequenz war eine Geschichte für ein anderes Mal, doch soviel sei gesagt: Er nahm sich vor, sich nie wieder eingestehen zu müssen, dass dieses Mädchen etwas war, dass jenseits seiner Kontrolle war. Also im Wesentlichen ein Misstand, der behoben werden musste.), hatte dieses Zusammentreffen für sie beide zunächst die selbe entmutigende Bedeutung: Es war nur eine, von vielen Begebenheiten, die es ihnen unmöglich machten, zu leugnen, dass sie noch nicht einmal mehr den Schein davon erwecken konnten, den Pflichten, die ihnen nun zugefallen waren, in irgendeiner Form gewachsen zu sein – Wäre Standlatter ihm nicht zuvorgekommen, hätte Ikari das Schweigen seines Sohnes wohl selbst dadurch entschuldigt, dass der Junge seine Mutter noch sehr vermisse-

(Aber es war schon wesentlich länger her, als im Falle von Makinamis Tochter-)

(Und war er es nicht eigentlich selbst, der ohne Yui nicht leben konnte?)

-und sich dann selbst daran gemacht, dieses grauenhaften Ort schnellstmöglich zu verlassen.

Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass er sich eingestand, was ihm eigentlich von Anfang an klar gewesen war, lange, bevor er sich überhaupt dazu hatte überzeugen lassen hatte, dieses Kind überhaupt zu zeugen: Für diesen Jungen irgendeine Art von Vater abzugeben… lag weit, weit jenseits der Grenze seiner Möglichkeiten…

(Es gab wie erwähnt, Bilder, auf denen sie alle zusammen drauf waren –

Da war zum Beispiel dieses eine Bild, auf dem Ikari selbst nur so halb von hinten zu sehen war, erkennbar hauptsächlich an seiner Hautfarbe; Das er darauf nicht all zu gut zu erkennen war war wohl auch der Grund dafür, wieso Fuyutsuki, der das Bild zu seiner Zeit geschossen hatte, es als jenes Bild von Yui ausgewählt hatte, dass er immer in irgendeiner Form mit sich herumtrug – Von dem Zeitpunkt an an dem sie ihre Beziehung begonnen hatte, gab es kaum ein Bild, auf dem sie ganz ohne ihren späteren Ehemann zu sehen gewesen wäre.

Weiter hinten im Bild sah man dann freilich die Hauptattraktion: Dr. Ikari Yui, derem Haar hier geringfügig länger war als zum Zeitpunkt ihres angeblichen Todes, in einem langen, braunen rock und einem lockeren, ärmellosen Oberteil, mit einer grünen Tasche unterm Arm und ihrem im Angesicht der ganzen fremden Leute etwas scheu wirkendem, damals etwa zweijährigen Söhnchen darauf, welches in einem blauen T-Shirt, einer roten kurzen Hose und einem paar halb von seinen kleinen Füßchen abgerutschten Sandalen, und im Hintergrund, um Dr. Ikari herum gruppiert, Stadlatter und Dr. Makinami, noch in glücklicheren Tagen – Dr. Makinami, hier in einem kurzärmeligen, gelb-rosa karierten Kleid, die Hände in böswilliger Vorbereitung vor ihrem Körper haltend, als wollte sie eine Kitzelattacke auf das arglose Kleinkind starten, oder, falls man an das gute im Menschen glaubt, einfach nur mit dem kleinen Jungen spielen wollte, sah ihrer Tochter sehr ähnlich; Das selbe, lange, kastanienbraune Haar, das mit einer breiten, roten Haarspange zu einem Pferdeschwanz frisiert war, ein recht ähnlich strukturiertes Gesicht, auch wenn Dr. Makinamis züge letzlich etwas kräftiger wirkten, und exakt das selbe herrausfordernde Lächeln – Selbst die kurzsichtigen Augäpfel und damit die Notwendigkeit für ein Schieleisen hatte Mari von ihr geerbt.

Stradlatter war weiter im Hintergrund zu sehen, sein leicht gelocktes, braunes Haar in einem ordentlichen Seitenscheitel, seine Kleidung aber im Vergleich zu seinem späteren selbst unverfrohren lässig, dieses einfache, braune Hemd… und das ausgelassene Lächeln in seinem sehr eckigen, von einer großen Nase dominierten Gesicht, das war der größte Unterschied.)

(1) Shinji war ca. 3 als Yui den Löffel abgegeben hat, aber das Script von episode 1 beschreibt ihn in diesem einen Bild von ihm, das wir 10000 mal zusehen bekamen, als ca 4 oder 5, woraus sich schließen lässt, dass sich Gendo seiner nicht gleich sofort nach dem Kontaktexperiment entledigt hat, sondern erst Weile später.

(2) Ja, Mari war schon von Kindesbeinen an ein bisschen… seltsam. XD Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie später mal ein Fan von LCL-„Duft" wird, ist das ja so weit eigentlich noch harmlos… XD Die Implikation sollte sein, das ihre Alte ihr auf eine natürlich sehr vereinfachte Art und Weise die Wahrheit über das Kontaktexperiment erzählt hat…Auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie noch einen Namen verpasst bekommt und ich dann wieder alles überarbeiten darf, werde ich Maris Mutter hier (vorläufig?) als „Murasaki Makinami" führen. „Murasaki" beschreibt auch ein tiefes Violett.

(3) ...und weiter gehts in 30: [Ikaris Dogma II]


	47. 30: Ikaris Dogma II: Der Ketzerkönig

**30: [Ikaris Dogma II: Der Ketzerkönig]**

Auch er zahlte seinen Teil des Preises, wie alle anderen auch.

Ikari verlangte von niemandem etwas, das er nicht auch von sich selbst verlangte, benutze keine zweierlei Maßstäbe, sondern immer nur dasselbe, berechnende, frostige Kalkül.

Derselben gnadenlosen Logik, mit denen er die Leben anderer gegeneinander abwog wie an der Obsttheke unterzog er sich auch selbst.

Man könnte gewissermaßen eine seltsame Art der Reinheit darin sehen;

Es war nicht so, dass er keine Prinzipien hätte, keine Prioritäten, keine Linien, die er nicht überqueren würde – Oh nein, er war den Linien immer stählern gefolgt, es war nur, dass sie bei ihm wesentlich anders verliefen als bei der großen Mehrheit der Weltbevölkerung.

Es gab viele unschöne Worte, mit denen man Ikari Gendo treffend hätte dekorieren können, doch „Heuchler" gehörte nicht dazu.

Als Akagi ihn sah, wie er zur Tür hinein kam, mit einem mal viel bewusster in der Wahl ihre Pose und Körpersprache werdend, sah sie vor allen Dingen den Versucher, die glitschige Verderbnis, mit der er sie überzogen hatte – Doch was sie nicht wahrhaben wollte, war, dass es einen Teil von ihm gab, den er niemals befleckt hatte, verborgen hinter einem hohen Turm aus Elfenbein und Glas, der weder Fenster noch Tür hatte und nichts einen Durchlass bot, dass nicht schon bei seiner Entstehung darin gewesen war, der Ort, wo er das bewahrte, was ihm wichtig war, was er eingefroren in der Zeit für den Moment bewahrte, an dem er alles andere abstreifen würde, wie die Imaginalscheiben in den Frühstadien eines Insektes, aus denen Flügel und Genitalien sprießen würden, sobald alles andere im Rahmen der Verpuppung aufgelöst worden war.

Auch, wenn sie sich zunächst ihres unvorbereiteten Zustands schämte, war ihre Frustration noch nicht so weit, dass sie eine Chance, die sich ihr bot, nicht annehmen würde – Wenn er sie darum bat, würde sie viel mehr erdulden als nur ein wenig Wartezeit, solange er nur zu ihr kam, solange er sie überhaupt brauchte, und sei es nur körperlich.

Immerhin konnte man im Halbdunkel sowieso nicht wirklich sehen, ob ihr Make-up nun noch perfekt saß oder nicht.

„Akagi-kun. Ich werde etwas von deiner Zeit benötigen."

Sie bekam wirklich Hoffnungen, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, seine Uniformjacke auf ihrem Schreibtisch drapierte und sich seinen blutroten Pullover abstreifte – Doch gerade, als die falsche Blondine mit dem rechten Arm schon halb aus ihrem Kittel geschlüpft war, und begann, sich mit den Gedanken daran, was er wohl alles mit ihr machen würde schon mal etwas „aufzuheizen", sah sie schon die ersten Verbände auf den Boden fallen, und er fing auch prompt an, den Rest von ihnen abzulegen.

Es blieb nicht einmal Raum für ein enttäuschtes Nachkribbeln warmer Empfindungen, die sich in Vorfreude aufgebaut und nun nie wirklich „entladen" werden würden, außer vielleicht von der Dame selbst –Bei dem Anblick dessen, was diese Stoffstreifen bis jetzt verdeckt hatten, war der Ofen direkt aus, es Bestand kein Bedarf mehr – statt dessen rutschte Dr. Akagi recht natürlich ohne sich zwingen zu müssen in den „professionellen Modus" und beäugte die… Modifikationen mit einem analytischen Blick.

Die abgelegten Bandagen langen in Mäandern auf den Boden wie eine abgestreifte Schlangenhaut; Die Abschnitte, die einmal die Innenseite gebildet hatten, waren nun mit einem dunklen Sekret besuldelt.

Dieser Mann, so sah es Akagi jedenfalls, und sie war mit ihrer Meinung sicherlich nicht allein, musste wirklich durch und durch ein egoistisches Arschloch sein: Er stellte sich vor sie, die Haut unterhalb seiner Augen wie Pergament von all den schlaflosen Nächten, durchgearbeitet für jemand anders. Die Handflächen bedeckt mit hässlichen Verbrennungen, für jemand anders. In der Uniform, die zu einer Organisation gehörte, die er für jemand anderes führte, und die er für sie nichteinmal zuknöpfte, wenn er sie empfing.

Er kam zu ihr, nicht einmal annähernd gepflegt, gekleidet und vorbereitet wie für einen gewöhnlichen Allerweltsdienstag im Büro, selbst dann, wenn er kam, um all die vielen Schichten von Verpackung und Dekoration achtlos von ihr herunterzureißen, die sie für ihn vorbereitet hatte, und dann bat er sie auch noch, dass sie den Körper, den sie anbetete, mit ihren eigenen Händen aufschlitzen und anschließend entweihen sollte, indem sie das Fleisch und das Blut einer unmenschlichen Monstrosität hineinnähen sollte wie Styroporkügelchen in ein Stofftier, das etwas neues Füllung gebrauchen konnte.

Der Arm sah wohl am schlimmsten aus, da hatte er das Original drin, und nicht nur die Fetzten aus angezüchtetem Fleisch, mit dem er den Rest von sich entstellt hatte, die Ganzheit jedes unheiligen Greuels das die komplette Antithese menschlichen Lebens darstellte, nein, die Quelle der Monster war, und der Grund für den gegenwärtigen, ruinierten Zustand dieser Welt… oder, so könnte man aus der Sicht mancher Menschen sicherlich nicht ganz ohne Berechtigung sagen, vielleicht teilten sich die für die Verwüstung verantwortlichen Monster nun zum ersten Mal eine Form, jetzt wo die Endzeit nahte;

In jedem Fall war der Anblick hoffnungslos abstoßend.

Die Bandagen verbargen den Anblick und den Gestank zumeist sehr gut, es sah wirklich wie wesentlich weniger aus, wenn er das bedeckt hatte; er ließ diese bei ihren „Liebespielen" natürlich dran, und sie merkte kaum den Unterschied.

Der Großteil war ja noch völlig intakt.

Und sie wusste, wie er vorher ausgesehen hatte, hatte es sich bevor sie mit dem Skalpell auch nur den allerersten Schnitt gemacht hatte, noch einmal gründlich eingeprägt, jede Ecke, jede Kante, jede Rundung und jeden Schatten in die Windungen ihres Hirns eingebrannt – In ihrem Job musste man ein gutes Gedächtnis haben, schon allein, um sich die ganzen biologischen Fachtermini zu merken.

Sie allein war die letzte gewesen, die sein Fleisch in seiner unberührten Form gesehen hatte.

Das war ihr Privileg, ob er es ihr willentlich gewährt hatte, oder nicht.

Auch, wenn von diesem Zustand hier noch sehr fern gewesen war, als sie mit ihm fertig war, und das war gar nicht so lange her.

Da waren Narben gewesen, die sie wohl nicht nur aus generellem Pflichtgefühl möglichst unauffällig zu halten versucht hatte, aber nicht… _das_.

Es gab keine Worte für… _das_.

Sie kannte Termini, trockene Begriffe auf Griechisch und Latein, die das hier einer Klasse von Phänomenen zuordnen konnten, aber das wäre, als hätte man die Quelle der Rauchschwaden, welche 2001 aus dem World Trade Center gequollen waren, bevor die Türme vollends in sich zusammen gefallen waren, als „Flammen" bezeichnet, oder die Energiequelle der Zelle in der Atmugskette als „Knallgasreaktion." Ja, es wurde Wasserstoff und Sauerstoff zu Wasser verarbeitet, aber diese Beschreibung , korrekt wie sie war, trampelte über all die Implikationen, all die Schichten aus Bedeutung, über den simplen Fakt das Bewusstsein und Leben involviert waren, dass …. _das_ am Körper eines lebenden Mannes nicht zu suchen hatte.

Und der fragliche Mann stand noch genau so unbeeindruckt vor ihr, wie er das eben noch getan hatte, bevor der diese Bandagen entfernt hatte, und klar, die Situation hatte sich dadurch, dass sie sie sehen konnte, nicht geändert, das war seine übliche Art dazustehen, er hatte das auch vorher so gemacht.

Das war vielleicht das, was dem intutiven Verständnis der Welt der größte Dorn im Auge war, dass er nicht schrie oder in Haltung, Mimik oder Stimmlange irgendwelche Anzeichen von Schmerzen zeigte.

Gar nichts.

Er hielt ihr einfach seine Arme hin, der Verderbnis preisgegeben wie ein von Untoten heimgesuchter Landstrich in einem Fantasy-Videospiel, die Handfläche mit dem Kronjuwel der grotesken Galerie, und sprach tonlos wie immer: „…Wirf mal einen Blick darauf. Die Assimilation scheint plangemäß zu verlaufen, aber ich möchte deine Meinung dazu hören. Das ist schließlich dein Gebiet."

Ihre Meinung war, dass das wesentliche Problem vielleicht noch zu lösen war, wenn er sie schnell machen ließ, aber die Hand, bei der half wohl nur noch, sie komplett abzuhacken. Vielleicht sicherheitshalber noch den ganzen Unterarm, aber wenn er ganz, ganz freundlich zu ihr sein würde, würde sie sich vielleicht motiviert fühlen, sich eine Möglichkeit auszudenken, ein gutes Stück davon noch zu retten.

Doch würde er sie anhören?

„Das ist keine Abstoßungsreaktion?"

„Nein. Sieh selbst. Es ist die Assimilation."

Dass er …_das_ nicht als Problem ansah, für das er eine Lösung wollte, wollte ihr nicht in den Schädel. Also versuchte sie, nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen (So weit sie so etwas noch besaß.) solch eine Lösung zu bieten.

„Ich denke, da sollte man sicherheitshalber noch mal mit einer Biopsie machen. Wäre es eine Abstoßungsreaktion, hätte ich daran gedacht, die Dosis an Immunblockern geringfüging zu erhöhen, aber bei einer Kontamination von umliegenden Gewebe wäre wohl eher das Gegenteil angesagt…Andererseits könnte das zu einer starken Reaktion führen, deshalb wird es sich kaum vermeiden lassen, die Aktivität der …Probe direkt zu verringern."

„Nein, lass es wie es ist, bis die Einnistungsphase beendet ist, wir können es uns nicht leisten, den Prozess in irgendeinerform zu beeinträchtigen, wenn er schon überhaupt begonnen hat. Das ist die einzige Chance die wir haben, diese Probe steht uns nur einmal zur Verfügung, es ist das Original… Das hier liegt soweit innerhalb der Parameter, die Sie selbst in den Versuchen mit den Kopien als tolerabel klassifiziert haben."

„Ja, tolerabel für ein Experiment, ohne die Lebensfähigkeit einzuschränken. Tolerabel, um Resultate beim Nachfolgeexperiment mit den leeren Rei-Klonen zu liefern. Nicht für…"

Die Lebensqualität von jemandem der kein Versuchskaninchen ist.

Könnte man meinen.

„…dauerhafte Stabilität."

„Es muss nicht ‚dauerhaft' halten. Nur, bis zur letzten Phase des Projekts. Sind die Werte dafür tolerabel?"

„Ich werde die Magi noch mal detailierte Simulationen laufen lassen, aber bis jetzt… Ist das mit 99, 9999999994-%-iger Wahrscheinlichkeit der Fall."

„Gute Arbeit, Akagi-kun. Wegen der heutigen Sitzung-"

„Das entsprechede LCL-Becken ist im Nachbarraum. Ich werde es gleich holen, damit wir das fertig bringen können… Das und ein paar frische Verbände."

Merkte sie an, ihre Seufzer herunterschluckend, und ging in, um die Bandagen einzusammeln, die er achtlos hatte fallen lassen, sichtsich bemüht, die befleckten Seiten nicht anzufassen.

Sie war sichtlich erleichtert, als diese endlich im nächstbesten Müllschlucker verschwunden waren.

Der Commanderte wartete geduldig.

Wenn für ihn die Zeit kam, Yui wieder gegenüberzutreten, würde er das tun, nachdem er diese alte, verdorbene Hülle abgetreift hatte – Er würde vor ihr erscheinen, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, denn für ihn war die Zeit nach ihrem Verschwinden genau so wenig von Bedeutung gewesen wie für sie in ihrer gegenwärtigen Form der Existenz.

Nicht wirklich.

Er war weiter vorwärts geschritten, um das Projekt zu beenden, um SEELE zu bezwingen ja, weil all dies getan werden musste, zum Wohle ihrer Welt – Der Plan hatte seid sie gegangen war auch eine gewisse, weitere… Evolution durchlaufen, aber für ihn blieben es ihre gemeinsamen Ziele.

Er sagte nie etwas anderes als das, wenn er zu ihr sprach.

Natürlich schritt er vorwärts.

Aber das war letzlich nur eine hohle Hülle, getrieben von Gedanken und Willenskraft, Willenskraft, die manch einer eindrucksvoll finden könnte, aber nicht so sehr von Gefühl.

All seine Liebe hatte immer zu ihr gehört und so war es nur treffend, dass sie alles davon bei sich behalten hatte, in ihrer zeitlosen, formlosen Welt.

Er glaubte an seine Ziele und deren Notwendigkeit aber fü sein Herz war alles dazwischen war nur eine Art Exkurs gewesen, mit dem Ziel, weiterzumachen, wo er aufgehört hatte.

Alle Farben, alle Wärme hatte sie mit sich genommen, und kein Fünkchen dagelassen.

(Wirklich nichts?)

Es gab nichts mehr auf dieser Welt, was in diesen Tiefen auch nur die geringste Regung hervorrufen konnte.

(Wirklich nicht?)

Er hätte vor 11 Jahren genau so gut selbst sterben können, hätte genau so gut tot sein können.

(Wirklich?)

Nein, er war überzeugt, dass er es hätte sein sollen.

Er hatte versucht, sie zu überzeugen, ihn selbst das Versuchskaninchen spielen zu lassen, dass sie doch die leitende Wissenschaftlerin hier sei, das Shinji sie brauche, dass sie doch Leute habe, die sie vermissen würden, wenn ihr etwas geschah …

Er hingegen…

(Er war wegen ihres Einflusses im Projekt. Natürlich. Wegen ihr. Alles Gute in seinem Leben kam immer nur von ihr.)

(Und ihn würde niemand all zu großartig vermissen, er konnte sich schon ihre Gesichter vorstellen, wenn sie alle froh waren, ihn endlich loszusein. Fuyutsuki würde wahrscheinlich gleich als erster lostürmen um „die trauernde Witwe zu trösten". Er mochte gar nicht daran denken.)

Er war da wesentlich leichter zu ersetzten.

(Yui hatte ihm darauf eine geknallt.)

(Sie meinte, es sei ihre Erfindung und deshalb solle auch niemand sonst dieses Risiko auf sich nehmen… auch, wenn er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass es wie eine Ausrede geklungen hatte – Er kannte sie da gut genug. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht herausgefunden, für was, noch eine von vielen, vielen Möglichkeiten, die diese grausame Welt ihnen geraubt hatte.)

(Simple Träume, damals. )

(Damals…)

(Damals, paradoxerweise gleich nach der Ohrfeige… )

(Hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass er einzigartig sei im ganzen Universum, und dass niemand seinen Platz einnehmen könnte.)

(Das war das erste und letzte mal, das irgendjemand soetwas zu ihm gesagt hatte)

So betrachtet war er auch so schon nichts weiter als eine wandelnde Leiche, ohne sie;

Es spielte keine Rolle.

Und wenn er bei lebendigem Leibe vermodern sollte, würde es immer noch keine Rolle spielen.

Und dann kam dieser eine Tag. Der Tag, an dem er, wie so oft, die Post holen sollte. Die Post holen und sie auf den Tisch legen, damit sein Lehrer sie später lesen konnte. Sein Lehrer las die Post - Die ganze Post.

Wir hatten das alles schon.

Shinji selbsthatte nie irgendjemand jemals einen Brief geschrieben, in seinem ganzen Leben nicht, weder sein Vater noch irgendjemand anders. Wie sollte ihm auch jemand schreiben, es wusste doch kaum einer, das er überhaupt existierte.

Niemand hatte ihm je einen Brief geschrieben.

Bis jetzt.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sich diese Tatsache, wie so unendlich viele andere Sachen für immer veränderte... An dem Tag, an dem sein Leben eine Wendung um 180 Grad nahm.

Der Tag, an dem er den Briefkasten öffnete, und die zwei Worte las, auf die irgendein Teil von ihm immer noch vergeblich gewartet hatte, obwohl sein Verstand längst begriffen hatte, dass es vergeblich war.

An diesem Tag fand er, an sich adressiert, die Worte

"Komm her."

Und das erste, was er tat, war es, diesen Brief zu nehmen, diesen Brief, auf dem all der Text geschwärzt war, bis auf diese paar quer hinüber geschmierten Schriftzeichen in dieser harten Doktorschrift, und ihn –großzügig! – in Stücke zu reißen, mit Genuss, und dem dünnstmöglichen Lächeln auf dieser Erde!

Ratsch!

Ratsch!

Und Ratsch!

Freude, Freude!

So etwas Intensives hatte er im Leben noch nicht gefühlt, die Entladung der Wut und Enttäuschung von Jahren, die in diesem unglücksseligen Stück Papier endlich einen physischen Abfluss bekam.

Es war, als ob die jahrelang brüsk zur Seite geschobene, verdrängte Tiefe endlich,_endlich!_ mit der Oberfläche seines Daseins in Verbindung getreten wäre.

Oh, er hatte Gefühle!

Der Zorn war klar und stofflich, physisch manifestiert in dem reißenden Papier.

Er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr richtig gefühlt!

Fast hätte er vergessen, wie das überhaupt war, und dann, in der letzten Sekunde, kam das hier.

Ritsch!

_Dieser Bastard!_

Ratsch!

_Diese Nerven!_

Und noch mal!

_Nach all den Jahren…_

Und noch einmal mit Gefühl!

Dr. Akagi sollte vom Zeitplan her gerade dabei sein, dem First Child die übliche Spritze zu setzten, doch das diese über die ganzen… außerplanmäßigen Projekte, vor allem alles, was Rei, aber auch Adam anbelangte, dicht hielt, das hatte ihren Preis, und Ikari, der sie derzeit wegen weiterer Experimente in seinem Büro erwartete, hatte sie vor etwa einer halben Stunde auch dafür… entlohnt.

Eigentlich sah sein eigener Zeitplan jetzt vor, in der Zeit, die Dr. Akagi für Reis Spritzen und die üblichen Routinetests brauchen würde, einige der neusten Reports seiner Spitzel durchzugehen, allem vorran Inspektor Kajis neustes Dossier, das auch deshalb erhöhter Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte, weil er daraus nicht nur das Wissen extrahieren musste, das der Autor des Berichts ihm bereitwillig offen legte, sondern auch eine Schätzung davon ausführen musste, was dieser ihm _nicht_ sagte.

Doch um das zufriedendstellend durchzuführen, wollte es mit der Konzentration derzeit nicht ausreichen – Es war einfach ein biochemischer Fakt, das solche… Aktivitäten gelegentlich eine gewisse Müdigkeit nach sich zogen, die sich sicherlich noch verstärkte, wenn der Betroffene es insgesamt vorzog, nicht mehr Zeit als im Äußersten nötig mit so etwas wie Schlafen zu vergeuden. Es hatte einmal vor vielen, vielen Jahren eine Zeit gegeben, in der er wenig mehr genossen hatte, als sich in den warmen Armen seiner Frau der Finsternis zu übergeben, aber im Moment störte es ihn einfach beim arbeiten.

Er war also noch nicht besonders weit durch den Bericht gekommen – vermutlich würde er später ohnehin zu dem Schluss kommen, dass es besser wäre, den Bericht noch mal von Vorne zu lesen – als Rei schließlich durch die Tür seines Büros kam, nachdem Dr. Akagi anscheinend mit ihr fertig war.

Sie lief einfach nur still zu seinem Schreibtisch hin, ohne ihre Anwesenheit in irgendeiner Form bemerklich zu machen, doch meist musste sie das auch gar nicht, weil er von ihrer Ankuft zumeist notiz nahm, sobald er das leise zischen des Türöffnungsmechanismus vernahm.

Es war nicht selten, dass er, trotz ihres Hierseins erst einmal fertig machen würde, womit er in dem Moment sonst noch beschäftigt sein sollte, während sie geräuschlos wartete, doch diesesmal hatte er sie tatsächlich übersehen, und wurde sich ihrer Anwesenheit erst bewusst, als sie ihn leise ansprach: „Commander?"

„Rei. Gab es von Dr. Akagi aus irgendetwas zu vermelden?"

„Nein, nichts weiter. Aber… sind Sie in Ordnung?"

„Jah. Es ist nur diese Akagi, verschwendet andauernd meine Zeit. Was geht sie mir auf die Nerv-" und an dieser Stelle hielt er mit einem mal inne, wie an eine alte Begebenheit erinnert, die Rei, zumindest die derzeitige Version von ihr, nicht zu benennen wusste.

Er war auch nur ein Mensch, auch er hatte solche Momente der Schwäche, er musste sie haben, einfach, weil er 24 Stunden am Tag ein Mensch war und nicht der dunkle Schatten, als den ihn so viele wahrnahmen, auch, wenn sie die einzige war, die sie zu Gesicht bekam, und dass auch nur sehr, sehr selten – Vor langer Zeit wäre es einmal seine Gattin gewesen, vor der er seine inneren Gedanken offengelegt hatte, aber da war sie die erste und die einzige gewesen. Aber da hatte es dieses kleine Mädchen gegeben, das ihr ähnlich sah, und (Sein Fehler wurde ihm klar, als er sich angesehen hatte, was die Überwachungskameras zu dem ganzen Fiasko damals „zu sagen" hatten. ) er hatte einen Moment lang vergessen, dass sie ein kleines Kind gewesen war und als solches keinen wirklichen Sinn dafür hatte, was sie wem erzählen sollte.

Das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen war eine unterschwellige Sache, etwas, das nie laut ausgesprochen als solches genannt, aber doch für selbstverständlich erachtet würde.

Ob es nun dieses Vertrauen war, oder Nachlässigkeit seinerseits, unzureichende Aufmerksamkeit, dass sie ihn jemals verraten könnte, kam ihm gar nicht erst in den Sinn.

Er war nicht die Art von sentimenlalem Tropf der aus Mitleid und Barmherzigkeit Gefühle für ein Testsubjekt entwickeln würde, aber sie war auch nicht irgendein Testsubjekt gewesen, sie war seine formgewordene Rache an einer Welt, die ihm alles genommen hatte und der Anfang seiner Unternehmung, sich alles, was man ihm genommen hatte, was ihm scheinbar nie vergönnt sein sollte, Stückchen für Stückchen wieder zusammenzukrallen;

Und sie sah aus wie seine Frau, die er vermisste, und nicht sehen konnte, und wie sein Kind, das er ebenfalls vermist hatte, auch, wenn der Abstand zwischen ihnen hier seiner eigenen Fertigung entstammte – Diese Gefühle hatten sich nicht „entwickelt", sie waren eigentlich schon dagewesen und fanden nun endlich einen Abfluss, nicht wirklich bewusst, nicht schwallhaft, aber doch tröpfchenweise.

Dennoch blieb es ein Fakt seiner Existenz dass er mit Verlust nicht umgehen, nichts anfangen konnte – Er hatte es nie gelernt, hatte, zu der Zeit, in der man soetwas eigentlich zu lernen hatte, nichts gehabt, was er hätte verlieren können, hatte sich nie von etwas binden oder beschränken lassen.

Bisweilen tat er so, als würden die Verluste gar nicht existieren, erzählte sich, dass sie am Tage der Prophezeihung Null und Nichtig werden würden, das alles reversibel war, dass er es wieder rückgängig machen konnte, nicht wirklich etwas verloren hatte.

Er gefiel sich in dem Gedanken, dass er dieses Mädchen von den Toten auferweckt hatte, wie er es auch mit seiner Geliebten zu tun gedachte, und gleichzeitig hätte er es unmöglich übersehen können, nicht, wenn er mit solcher Regelmäßigkeit mit ihr zu tun hatte – Vorher hätte er es für eine belanglose Bagatelle gehalten, aber niemand, der schon mal mit kleinen Kindern zu tun hatte, konnte leugnen, das soetwas wie Lieblingsfarben für ein kleines Kind eine „ernsthafte Angelegenheit" waren.

_(„Guck mal, Papi, ich hab ein Bild gemalt! Das sind aaaaaalle die Sachen, die ich gern mag! Das is meine Lieblingsfarbe, und das sind meine Lieblingsspielsachen, und das ist die Mami, und das hier bist du, Papi!" Und dabei deutete der breit lächelnde kleine Junge stolz auf eines der beiden undefinierbaren Strichmännchen, bei dem die Kringel um die Augen wohl eine Brille darstellen sollten…_

_Natürlich war er verändert davon, und sei es nur, weil völlig unverändert zu sein, einfach nicht möglich war)_

Er hatte den zweiten Klon aktiviert, und ihr die Kleider hingeworfen, die sie sonst auch getragen hatte. Und wenn er es ihr sagte, dann zog sie diese auch ohne weiteres an, aber wenn er ihr nur sagte, irgendwas an zu ziehen, wenn er sie selbst etwas aussuchen ließ… dann fiel ihre Wahl auf Dinge in hellen, kühlen Farben, und nicht auf dieses Kleidchen in intensivem Rot.

Und mit diesen neueren Präferenzen hatte sie ihn an ein ganz anderes Kind erinnert –

_(„..also habe ich es gekauft. Was meinst du dazu, Yui?"_

_„…für ein Neugeborenes ist das ein bisschen groß, findest du nicht?"_

_„Ja, natürlich, aber wenn sie dann ein oder zwei Jahre alt ist…"_

_„Die Größe ist eher etwas für drei over vier Jahre… Wir sollten damit sowieso noch warten – Wenn es ein Junge wird, hast du das Kleid umsonst gekauft…")_

Also wurde Klon Nummer Zwei in ihre eigene Bleibe einquartiert. Er hielt sie auf Distanz – mehr, als er das auch so schon getan hätte, band sich nur widerwilling, so weit, wie es sich nicht vermeiden ließ an etwas, das er verlieren konnte, dass er selbst zu vernichten bereit sein würde, wenn der Tag kam, weil sie nur dafür überhaupt hier war.

Sie war ihm am nächsten – Von einer Welt, von der er insgesamt einen gepflegten Sicherheitsabstand hielt, abgeschirmt durch eine Wand aus massivem Eis.

„Rei?"

„Ja?"

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe."

„Jawohl."

Ihre Frage hatte aber nicht primär seiner Müdigkeit gegolten, die sie nicht als solche erkannt hatte, sondern dem dünnen Streifen an Verband, den sie zwischen seinen Handschuhen und dem Ärmel seiner Uniformjacke hatte hervorschauen sehen.

Sie wusste natürlich Bescheid, schließlich war auch sie ein wichtiger Teil dieses Projektes.

Zu sehen, dass er etwas an sich verändert hatte, gab ihr das Gefühl, dass er irgendwie näher an ihr war, dass sie näher an ihm war, nicht mehr getrennt durch die dicke Linie die Grenze zu einem unveränderten Menschen markierte, aber es blieb ein bitterer Nachgeschmack, an dem Gedanken, dass dieser Tag wieder ein gutes Stück näher gekommen war, der Tag an dem sie ihre Aufgabe, die ihre Verbindung zu ihm bildete, und auch zu allen anderen… erfüllt hatte.

Sollte der Gedanke, ihre Funktion, für die sie geschaffen worden war, und so lange gewartet hatte, endlich ausführen können würde, sie nicht glücklich machen?

Er erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch; Die lange Aufzugsfahrt ins Terminal Dogma ging geräuschlos von statten.

Ebenso still sahen sie zu, wie die ganze Vorrichtung aus dem mit weiteren kryptischen Symbolen bedeckten Boden fuhr, mit dem einer Wirbelsäule ähnelnden Haltestück und letzlich der Glasröhre, für die beiden ein alltäglicher Anblick, der keine besondere Reaktion wert war, und noch weniger von diesen beiden – als letztes fuhren die Glaswände der Röhre selbst in den Boden zurück, damit die dazugehörige Plattform betreten werden konnte, und ohne, das weitere Anweisungen nötig waren, den Regeln eines einstudierten Rituals folgend begann Rei, sich zu entkleiden.

Der Commander baute in der Zwischenzeit den Klappstuhl auf, dem er im Vorbeigehen von seinem Platz angelehnt an die Wand neben der Pforte zu dieser Örtlichkeit mitgenommen hatte.

Zu sagen, das Rei diesen Ort nicht mochte, wäre eine beinahe schon beleidigende Untertreibung gewesen – Sie konnte dieses unangenehme krabbeln und kribbeln dicht unter ihrer Haut nie ganz abschütteln, genau so wenig wie das Wissen darum, was jenseits der gläsernen Wände dieses Raums lag, wo dessen schummriges Licht sie zumindest jetzt nicht berühren konnte.

Sie wusste trotzdem, was dahinter lag, und was es für sie bedeutete.

_„Nein, du bist es, die nutzlos ist… du bist austauschbar, weißt du das, genau wie ich!"_

Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, wann sie diese Worte gehört hatte, konnte diese tiefe, bösartige Frauenstimme nicht zuordnen, ja, sie hatte Grund zur Annahme, dass es nicht mal wirklich ihre Erinnerungen waren, aber die Worte hatten sich trotzdem aufs Deutlichste in die Essenz ihrer Seele hineingebrannt.

(Unwillkürlich gingen ihre Hände zu ihrem Hals hin)

Wo auch immer es herkam, es war die Wahrheit, oder?

Die ernüchternde Wahrheit, die sie jeden Moment ihres Lebens begleitete…

Es half, dass er hier war, es war nur halb, nein, einen winzigen Bruchteil so schlimm, hier drin zu sein, wenn er dabei war.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, das sie, wenn sie hier jemals allein sein müsste, völlig aus den Augen verlieren würde, wer sie eigentlich war.

Es machte sie ein bisschen Stolz dass er, so vollgepackt wie sein Terminkalender auch sein mochte, sich tatsächlich die Zeit nahm, ihr hier stundenlang Gesellschaft zu leisten, fast, als würde sie ein Stück von seinem Leben für sich haben, manchmal verbrachte sie eine lange Zeit damit, daran zu denken und bei diesem Gedanken still in sich hineinzulächeln, und sei es nur ein klitzekleines Bisschen…

Sie hatte erst gefürchtet, dass er sie zurück lassen würde, jetzt, wo sein richtiges Kind zurückgekehrt war, doch ohne, dass sie es sich erklären konnte, zeigte er sich seinem wirklichen Sohn nicht und behielt sie statt dessen weiterhin an seiner Seite.

Aber hatte er für dieses andere Mädchen, dass vor ihr dagewesen war, nicht genau dasselbe getan? Hatte er nicht dieselben Dinge zu ihr gesagt, und sich genau so Zeit für sie genommen?

Und würde sie, fals sie vor der Zeit verschwinden sollte, nicht genau dasselbe für jede von diesen anderen tun, die ungesehen aber doch sehr, sehr anwesend in diesem Raum vor sich hin schwappten, und auch andererorts im Komplex für weitere nützliche Aufgaben verwendet wurden?

Am Ende war sie doch… überhaupt nicht besonders für ihn, und erst recht nicht für jemand anderen…

(Außer vielleicht…)

Wenn sie sterben sollte, würde es ihr gehen wie diesem anderen Mädchen, und er würde jemand anders in ihre Räume führen, jemand anderem ihre Kleider und ihre Besitztümer geben, und niemand, niemand würde um sie weinen, oder überhaupt bemerken, dass sie nicht mehr da war – Was war sie, wenn nicht ihre Aufgabe, und was an dieser Aufgabe könnte die andere, die nächste, die _dritte_ nicht genau so gut ausführen?

In Wahrheit hatte sie doch nichts, was wirklich ihres war, ihre Sachen nicht, ihre Wohnung nicht, nicht mal ihr Gesicht war wirklich ihres, nicht mal ihren Namen hatte sie ganz für sich, und schon gar nicht den Commander….

Nachdem sie all ihre Kleider bis zur letzten Socke auf dem Boden zurückgelassen hatte, kletterte sie nackt, wie sie war auf den Sockel der Vorrichtung – Als sie jünger und somit noch kleiner gewesen war, war ihr der Commander dabei gelegentlich behilflich gewesen, jetzt schaffte sie es aber alleine, ohne, dass es der Rede wert wäre.

Das hieß zwar eigentlich, dass sie ihre Funktion jetzt effizienter ausführen konnte, aber sie sehnte sich dennoch nach diesen früheren Tagen zurück, sie konnte nicht sagen, warum.

Er nahm sie auch kaum noch an die Hand, wie er das früher bisweilen getan hatte – Sie schätzte, dass es wohl einfach nicht mehr nötig war.

Jedenfalls stellte sie sich oben angekommen erst mal gerade hin, sodass die Röhre hochgefahren und mit LCL geflutet werden konnte, damit die heutige Sitzung hier endlich beginnen konnte.

Sobald sie spüren konnte, dass das System aktiv und angeschlossen war, legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Sein Blick blieb ununterbrochen fixiert an ihr haften.

Als sie jünger gewesen war, war es ja noch gegangen, aber je älter sie wurde, umso größer schien ihre Ähnlichkeit zu Yui zu werden…

Es war besonders offensichtlich, wenn sie unbekleidet war, zumal Ikari in den wenigen Jahren, die ihm mit seiner Angebeten vergönnt gewesen waren, keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte, jeden Winkel von ihr in und auswendig zu lernen, jedes noch so kleine Detail, wie sich alles anfühlte und roch, selbst die infinitesimal wenigen Makel, die andere an ihr hätten finden können, und vor allem, was er tun musste, um sie zufrieden zu stellen…

Es wäreArroganz gewesen, zu behaupten, dass er ihrem Körper all seine Geheimnisse entlockt hatte, aber er hatte in diesen Hinsicht sein bestes versucht.

Rei fehlte dieses kleine Muttermal an der Unterseite ihrer linken Brust, aber ansonsten…

Manchmal reichte nur eine kleine Bewegung, eine minimale kleine Geste aus, um den Schmerz, dessen stille Glut nie ganz wich, neu zu entflammen…

Doch Rei und ihre Form waren auch ein Versprechen, eine Erklärung, wenn man wollte, ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was er ohne zweifel schon bald wieder sein eigen nennen würde.

Wenn er es so sah, konnte er es ertragen.

Das erste, was Shinji in diesem Augenblick tat, war es, diesen Brief zu nehmen, diesen Brief, auf dem all der Text geschwärzt war, bis auf diese paar quer hinüber geschmierten Schriftzeichen in dieser harten Doktorschrift, und ihn in Stücke zu reißen.

Aber als er dieses Ding später bei Misato vorzeigte, nach seiner langen Reise nach Tokyo-3 war es bestmöglich mit Klebeband repariert, ein tatsächlich wieder viereckiges Resultat aufwendiger Millimeterarbeit, bei denen jeder einzige zerteilte Buchstabe, sofern sichtbar, ordentlich wieder zusammengesetzt war, was schlichtweg nicht möglich gewesen wäre wenn er nicht irgendwann, bevor das Dokument zur Unkenntlichkeit zerrissen worden wäre, inne gehalten und sich seines Werkes besehen hatte –

Und am ersten Tag sah er sein Werk, und er entschied dass es _nicht_ gut war.

Und er setzte sich hin, in der Stille der Jahre statt in der Hitze des Moments und jetzte das Puzzle sorgsam und feinsäuberlich zusammen, einer fälschlichen Hoffnung nachgebend, mit diesen Fetzten auch etwas ganz anderes zusammensetzt zu können… Was?

Die Fetzten dieser sogenannten „Familie"?

Die Fetzten seines Lebens?

Was für ein Narr er gewesen war – Und Narren bekamen, was Narren verdienten.

Das war nur allzu deutlich gewesen, als er dem Mann hinter dem Schemen damals im Cage von Einheit eins das erste Mal gegenübergestanden hatten.

Alles an ihm hatte gebebt, einiges von dem, was er über die Jahre aufgestaut hatte, hatte sich tatsächlich entladen, aber an dem entscheiden Quäntchen Stickstoff hatte er sich letztlich doch verschluckt:

Er hätte sich gerade hinstellen sollen, hätte seine nervös gestikulierenden Hände zu Fäusten schließen und ihm direkt in die Augen blicken sollen, und diesem verdammten Arschloch einmal gehörig kommunizieren sollen, was er von ihm hielt: _„Ich hasse dich!"_

Schließlich war die „Röhren-Sitzung" irgendwann abgeschlossen, und Rei öffnete ihre Augen, als sie spürte, wie das LCL an ihren Füßen vorbei herausgepumpt wurde und schließlich an ihr vorbei heraussank, bis es schließlich komplett abgelassen war, und die Röhre an sich somit wieder zurückgefahren wurde.

Ikari hatte sich zwar seinen Stuhl hingestellt, zog es aber vor, zu stehen, und hatte es auch nicht übersehen, das Rei selbst dies zuschätzen wusste.

Still sah er zu, wie sie von der Plattform herunter kletterte, und wendete sich dann zum gehen als es den Anschein hatte, dass sie ihm nun rasch genug folgen können würde – Ihre abgestreifte Uniform ließ sie einfach liegen, wo sie war, einerseits, weil sie auf dem Rückweg ohnehin wieder hier vorbeikommen würde, andererseits, weil es sich auch nicht wirklich lohnen würde, sich jetzt wieder anzuziehen, nur, um die Kleidung dann gleich wieder los werden zu müssen, wenn sie ihren nächsten Bestimmungsort erreicht hatten, und das würde noch eine lange Liste werden, der Plan sah vor, das Rei das Hauptquartier erst morgen abend wieder verlassen würde (Die Nacht sollte sie in ihrem alten Zimmer verbringen), auch, wenn er selbstverständlich nicht diese ganze Zeit über bei ihr sein würde.

Aber andererseits war seine Anwesenheit nicht überall so nötig wie in diesem Raum hier…

Als heller Strich in der alles umschließenden Dunkelheit, in der auch der Commander in seiner dunklen Uniform geradewegs zu versinken schien, folgte sie ihm weiter in die Tiefen des Laborkomplexes.

Die gewundenen, verschlungenen Pfade verschluckten sie bei der Dummy-Plug-Fabrik und spuckten sie an einem spärlich beleuchteten Laborraum voll mit Maschinen, Werkbanken voll mit Aparaturen und allerlei utensilien zum experimentieren, darunter auch einige Werkzeuge, die eigentlich zu grob hätten sein sollen, um damit lebendes Gewebe zu bearbeiten, zumindest, wenn man wollte, dass es dabei lebend _blieb_ – hervor stach wohl der weiß geflieste Abschnitt an der Südwand, in dessen Mitte ein paar in die Wand eingelassene Halterungen oder Fesseln zu erkennen waren, und darum herum, zahlreiche tennisballgroße, halbkugelförmige Dellen in der Wand. And der Seite des Abschnitts waren Schläuche in die Wand eingelassen, einer für Wasser und einer für LCL – Doch was auch immer ersterer von dieser einst reinweißen Wand herunterwaschen sollte, aus den Ritzen zwischen den Fliesen hatte es sich nie ganz gelöst.

Direkt unter einer der schummrigen Neonröhren, deren kaltes, bläuliches Licht den Höhlencharakter dieser Halle nicht mal hätte verdrängen können, wenn sie das wirklich versucht hätte, war eine größtenteils leere Werkbank, und drum herum, kastenartige Geräte, von denen aus sich viele verschiedenfarbige Kabel über den Boden schlängelten, wo sie, derzeit unbenutzt in Elektroden oder langen Nadeln mündeten.

Auch das ging ohne Worte von sich – Ikari warf die Maschinen an, während Rei auf der Werkbank platz nahm.

Doch heute gab es durchaus etwas, das anders war als sonst – ganz am Rande der sonst freien Werbank lag ein Hartschalenkoffer, von deren ihm Kaji seinerzeit zwei gebracht hatte – Und da der Inhalt des einen schon entnommen und „verarbeitet" war, konnte es sich hierbei nur um den zweiten handeln, der mit dem Schlüssel…

Weiter hinten, _neben_ der besagten Werkbank fand sich dann jedoch eine Art zylindrischer Container von den Dimensionen einer Litfasssäule, mit relativ flachen Öffnungsluken oben und unten ohne groß hervorstehende Teile, sodass man ihn auf beide Enden hätte stellen können – Die Wände jenes Gefäßes waren aber durchscheinend, sodass man, auch aufgrund einer Art inneren Beleuchtung, die sowohl von oben als von Unten hineinstrahlte, und sich etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt eingeschaltet hatte, als die neu angeschalteten Maschinen begonnen hatten, während des Hochfahrens hörbar zu surren, gut erkennen konnte, was eigentlich darin war: Erst einmal ein paar Badewannenfüllungen voll LCL, aber verglichen mit dem darin herumschwappenden, blauhaarigen Mädchen waren diese wohl kaum die Hauptsache.

Die Gestalt darin war bis jetzt reglos gewesen, wendete sich aber sobald das Licht anging recht rasch zu den beiden neu eingetretenen Gestalten um und folgte ihnen mit den Augen, auch, wenn diese nichts wirklich zu erkennen schienen.

Dennoch wurde Rei das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese derart „eingebüchste" Doppelgängerin ihrer selbst (Wäre man morbide veranlagt, könnte man eine Analogie zwischen dem Klon und einer Fischkonserve ziehen, mit dem LCL als frischaltendes Sardinen-Öl) sie ständig fixiert hatte, das ihr unnatürliches Grinseln ihr ganz allein galt…

Rei schluckte.

„Was macht sie hier?" fragte sie dennoch so tonlos wie sonst auch, den Grund für ihre Nachfrage schon durch ihre Blickrichtung für ausreichend signalisiert haltend.

„Das?" gab der Commander zurück, während er einige der Kabel an den an den in die Maschinen mündenden Enden ergriff und den Rest von ihnen von dort aus hochzog. „…Das ist für Reserveplan 98-Beta. Eine Art Ausfallsicherung…"

Plan Z hatte es Dr. Akagi scherzhaft genannt, und bei Fuyutsuki durch den Zynismus, der sie dazu befähigte, selbst das nur mit entferntem Amüsement zu kommentieren, zu erheblichen Kopfschütteln geführt. Es war kurz gesagt seine mögliche Antwort auf SEELEs Apokryphenkodex, von dessen Existenz er bis vor kurzem eigentlich nur Ahnungen hatte, auch wenn er hoffte, dass der Tag, an dem er gezwungen sein würde, auf diese Alternative auszuweichen, niemals kommen würde, zumals dies beinhalten würde, sowohl das Third wie auch das First Child bereitwillig ins Opferfeuer zu werfen…

Doch das hier kein falscher Eindruck entstand, sollte so ein Moment tatsächlich kommen, würde er keinen Augenblick zögern, genau dies zu tun, ohne sich auch nur mit einem Wimpernzucken aufzuhalten.

(Es sollte auch nicht der Schein erweckt werden, dass die Zahl der Klone in diesem Raum sich auf zwei beschränkte. Es waren noch eine ganze Reihe mehr vorhanden, aber das, was die Zeitgenössin in der „Dose" so erwähnenswert gemacht hatte, war die Tatsache, dass sie lebendig zu sein schien, zumindest in der Hinsicht, das ihr Herz Blut pumpte – Das war mehr, als man von den restlichen Exemplaren in dem Raum behaupten konnte. Sie wurden zur Zeit nicht gebraucht, und waren daher nicht spezifisch beleuchtet, aber es gab einige Werkbänke voll mit Klonen, in verschiedenen Stadien des Auseinander-genommen-werdens, keine einzige von ihnen so weit intakt, dass man nicht mindestens ein Stück der Wirbelsäule erblicken könnte, nur eine hatte noch bedeutende Teile ihres Unterkörpers übrig – Die Gesichter, sofern noch vorhanden, waren unter grauen Planen verdeckt, die Oberkörper aber zu großen Teilen als solche erkennbar und hatten, sofern dieser noch ausreichend vorhanden war, das Wort „KRONOS" über den Brustkorb hinweg eingebrant, wohl als eine Art angabe des Verwendungszwecks. Es handelte sich dabei also um Dr. Akagis Handwerk.

Das die derzeit aktive Version des First Child diesen Anblick als… verständlicherweise traumatisierend empfinden könnte, schien niemandem einzufallen.

Am aller wenigsten dem First Child selbst, und das war vielleicht das mit Abstand makaberste an dem Anblick. Allein die Implikationen, die das aufwarf…)

Nicht wesentlich mehr beeindruckt als an dem Nachmittag, der diesem Abend vorausgegangen war, und von den Papieren in der Mappe, die er in seiner Hand trug, wohl möglich noch zusätzlich verstimmt, betrat Fuyutsuki das Büro seines Vorgesetzten, und stand bereits direkt vor dessen Schreibtisch, als dieser ihn eines Blickes würdigte.

Da war etwas leicht Energisches in den Zügen, die die Zeit tief in sein Gesicht gefurcht hatte, aber bei weitem nicht so viel, wie er meinte, das hätte da sein sollen - Es war schrecklich, er war mittlerweile schon ganz gut daran gewohnt, den Mund zu halten und sich einfach seinen Teil zu denken.

Es war eine Sache, ein alter Narr zu sein, und eine andere, sich darüber bewusst zu sein.

Ikari wusste es auch.

Mittlerweile dürfte es nicht einmal mehr mit vertrauter Ernüchterung verbunden sein, die Abwesenheit irgendeiner besonderen Reaktion im Pokerface seines mittlerweile wieder aus den Laboren des Terminal Dogma zurückgekehrten Mitverschwörers feststellen zu müssen – Und die Papiere, mit der er ihn konfrontieren wollte?

Lagen bereits mitsamt einer identischen Mappe ausgebreitet auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Darauf brauchte er sich schon mal keine weitere Reaktion zu erhoffen, hatte er sich schon dabei gesehen, die besagte Mappe dramatisch auf dem Schreibtisch auszuleeren, wenn auch nur der alten Zeiten wegen.

Ikari blickte von seinen Papieren auf, Fuyutsuki's Anwesenheit nur mit einer bestimmten Stille zur Kenntnis nehmend - Der ehemalige Professor hielt es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sein Gegenüber zumindest seine Augäpfel in seine Richtung umorientiert haben musste, und ihn nun wie eine Art verschanztes Raubtier über seine ineinandergesteckten Finger hinweg durchdringend anblickte, wie er es früher oft getan hatte, aber anders als damals blieb es sein eigenes Geheimnis, dass seine spiegelnde Sonnenbrille gut für ihn verwahrte.

"Fuyutsuki." begann er, eine trockene Feststellung die seinem Gegenüber wohl andeuten sollten, dass er sein Anliegen ruhig vortragen konnte - Doch Fuyutsuki zweifelte daran, was das noch sollte.

"Ich nehme an, du hast den Bericht über die jüngste Testergebnisse schon gelesen...?"

"Jah."

"Gilt das auch für den Report über das Third Child...?"

Der Commander hielt eine detaillierte Antwort scheinbar nicht für nötig.

Er hatte seine Hände wie üblich zusammengesteckt und die Arme an den Ellenbögen abstützt, und Fuyutsuki konnte es nicht vermeiden, den dünnen Streifen von Verbänden zu bemerken, die in dieser Pose zwischen seinem Handschuh und seinem Ärmel hervorschauten.

"Was willst du deswegen unternehmen?"

"Der Synchronwert und die Einsatzbereitschaft des Third Child sind im Moment nicht signifikant kompromittiert. Ich sehe nichts, was einen Eingriff in irgendeiner Form rechtfertigen würde. Alles entwickelt sich innerhalb unserer Berechnungen und Vorhersagen. Wir müssen die Stränge der Kausalität nur noch ein paar entscheidenden Stellen miteinander verweben, und die Zeit wird die Pfade, die wir für sie vorgezeichnet haben, ganz von selbst entlang fließen."

"Dann bist du dir sicher, dass dies das Szenario nicht beeinträchtigen wird?"

"..."

"...Oder hast du auch das vorausgesehen?"

"..."

"Ikari, ist das so wirklich in Ordnung?"

"SEELEs Szenario wird von uns überschrieben.

Alle Existenz, alles in der Schöpfung, alles unter dem Himmel existiert nur als Instrument zu diesem einzigen Zweck."

"Schon gut..." meinte Fuyutsuki, resigniert seufzend. "Ich stehe zu deinem Plan. Und sei es nur für Yui-kun..."

Dennoch war die Grabesstille, die der Mann in Schwarz im Angesicht der Ereignisse beibehielt, immer wieder schwer zu glauben.

Fuyutsuki konnte noch dunkel an die Zeit zurückdenken, in denen er sich immer wieder einmal gewünscht hatte, dass doch irgendein gnädiger Fingerzeig des Himmels dem jüngeren Mann sein verdammtes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen würde, aber auch wenn sich das Lächeln aus Erfahrung mit der Zeit nur schwer vermeiden ließ, war es selten so nobel wie die Erkenntnis durch Nachdenken oder so einfach wie die Aneignung durch Nachahmung - Immer vorsichtig mit den Wünschen, immer schön vorsichtig mit den Wünschen...

"Und du bist wirklich überhaupt nicht besorgt...?"

"..."

"Nein, das ist es nicht, oder? Was du denkst ist, selbst wenn du deinem Sohn das Leben zeigen würdest, das du führst, würde es ihm nicht helfen...?"

Fuyutsuki seufzte in die Stille hinein.

"Weißt du, ich sehe das anders... Yui-kun hat mir vor langer Zeit einmal etwas gesagt... Ich denke, es war etwas über so ein altes spanisches Sprichwort, dass Dr. Makinami bei ihrem damals letzten Urlaub aufgeschnappt hatte - Wenn du die ganze Nacht damit verbringst, zu weinen, weil die Sonne nicht am Himmel steht, wirst du niemals den Mond und die Sterne sehen..."

Keine Antwort.

Wohlmöglich grinste er unterhalb seiner Handschuhe, darüber, das es gerade Fuyutsuki war, der es wagte, seinen Mund mit so etwas aufzureißen, vielleicht auch nicht. Dass passte Fuyutsuki nur sehr gut, er hatte auch keine Antwort erwartet und auch kein weiteres Interesse - Er war hier fertig und verließ den Raum.

_„Ich hasse dich!"_

Ja, und bis vor kurzem hätte Shinji das auch noch weiterhin bedingungslos unterschrieben, aber dann kam Reis Ohrfeige. Dann kamen all diese Ereignisse auf dem Futagoyama.

Dann kamen die anderen Worte, von denen Rei erzählt hatte, all das…

Es war nicht genug für ein „Nein", nahm jedem „Ja" dann aber doch den Wind aus den Segeln, eine ungreifbare Unsicherheit, die all seine Gedankenprozesse in dieser Hinsicht unfertig erschienen ließen, und ihre kratzigen, losen Enden brachte den Rest seiner Gedanken durcheinander.

Ja, bis vor kurzen hätte er diesen Satz vorbehaltlos unterschrieben, aber in letzter Zeit begann er, zu zweifeln, und gelegentlich fragte er sich, ob es nicht ganz gut war, dass er ihn nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte, ob er sich so nicht eine Tür offen gehalten hatte, die er sich sonst verbaut hatten…

Die Berichte über die Zustände der EVA-Piloten lagen immer noch auf Ikari's Schreibtisch - Weiter unten sah man den Rand eines Bildes herausgucken, eine der unwichtigeren Akten, frisch von der Datenauswertungsabteilung der Amerikaner ins System eingespeist. Eine vage Fußnote von einem schwarzen Stirnband und langen, blonden Haaren. Anderswo guckten rot und orange heraus, aber obenauf auf dem Stapel waren zwei spezielle Bilder mit den dazugehörigen Berichten, nicht aus anderen Gründen als das dies die Subjekte waren, welche der meisten Aufmerksamkeit bedurften, hauptsächlich, weil sie für das Gelingen des Planes von zentraler Bedeutung waren, nicht mehr, oder weniger als das.

Zu seiner rechten, das Mädchen, ohne einen Hauch von Emotion direkt in die Kamera starrend, außer vielleicht eine geringe Prise von etwas Soldatenhaftem. Zu seiner linken, ein Junge, eine Akte, von der vor kurzem wohl jemand gedacht hatte das es eine gute Idee wäre, sie mit einem neuen Bild zu bestücken, wohl auch, weil der Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem der Junge auf dem letzten Bild, das recht bald nach dem ersten Kampf geschossen worden war mit einem Gesichtsausdruck in die Lise geblickt hatte, der jedem, der mit dieser Akte zu hantieren hatte, mit 25%-iger Wahrscheinlichkeit den kompletten Tag verdarb.

Auf diesem jüngsten Bild hingegen hatte sich das Third Child zu einem vorsichtigen Lächeln bewegen lassen.

Die Fähigkeit, die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem eigenen Lächeln festzustellen, in den seltenen Momenten, in denen er die ehrliche Variante herausholte, besaß er nicht - auch wenn er nicht die Leidenschaft hatte, sie wirklich zu meiden, machte sich Ikari nicht besonders viel aus Spiegeln, umso weniger, seit niemand mehr da war, der sich wirklich darum kümmerte, wie er nun aussah oder auch nicht - oder zumindest niemand mehr, von dem es ihn interessierte, was sie von seinem Aussehen oder irgendetwas anderem an ihm hielt.

Er konnte sich schon denken, was sich die anderen wohl im stillen dazu dachten, was sie sich von ihm dachten, und er hatte es schon lange akzeptiert, nein, aufgegeben - in gewissem Maße konnte es tröstend sein, aufzugeben.

Wenn man etwas erst mal als Fakt akzeptiert hatte, brauchte man keine Energie mehr darin zu existieren, es zu ändern: Alle hassten ihn. Diese Welt war verloren. Jede Situation, in der er mit diesem Jungen in einem Raum war, war dazu verdammt, in Tränen zu enden. Das war der Stand der Dinge.

Und wenn man diesen kannte, wenn man ohne Unsicherheiten wusste, wie sich die Dinge verhielten, konnte man auf diesen Fakten aufbauend handeln.

Dennoch, es schien schwer zu glauben, was da in diesem Text stand, mit diesem Bild darüber - Der Junge sah eigentlich aus, als sei er dabei, zu einem gesunden jungen Mann heranzuwachsen, nichts, aber auch gar nichts schien falsch zu sein...

Aber es machte letztlich keinen Unterschied, sobald der Tag der Prophezeiung gekommen war, würden menschliche Limitationen dieser Art bedeutungslos werden - (Ein gefährlicher Gedanke, dass jeder Schaden ohne weitere Gedanken in Kauf genommen werden konnte, weil man es auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt schob, die sich ständig anhäufenden Fehler mit einem Schlag ausgleichen zu können, irgendwann einmal, wenn alles gut ging - oder viel mehr, _falls._)

Wenn irreparabler Schaden entstanden war, wenn der Punkt ohne Umkehr überschritten worden war, wenn man weder die Vergangenheit ändern, noch an der Gegenwart etwas rütteln konnte, konnte man nur noch voranschreiten.

"Der Mond (_...dieses helle, klare Lächeln, und die schiere Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie sich durch all diese Bücher durchgearbeitet hatte..._) und... die Sterne, heh...?" (_Der Kampf auf dem Futagoyama - "Verfahren sie nach eigenem Ermessen, Katsuragi."_)

Seine Kinder.

...und zu glauben, dass er tatsächlich noch solche Emotionen in sich übrig hatte.

Er packte die ganzen Papiere zurück in die Mappe und stopfte diese gleichgültig, noch nicht einmal besonders eilig irgendwohin, wo er sie nicht sehen konnte.

_"SEELEs Szenario wird von uns überschrieben._

_Alle Existenz, alles in der Schöpfung, alles unter dem Himmel existiert nur als Instrument zu diesem einzigen Zweck."_

Alles.

Selbst diese beiden zaghaft lächelnden Gesichter –

Er selbst hatte seinen eigenen Teil des Preises bereits gezahlt, und er würde ihn weiter zahlen, denn so, wie er diese verdorbene Welt kannte, konnte der Preis niemals hoch genug sein, würde man niemals einen Punkt erreichen, an dem man ausreichend gezahlt hatte.

Ein Leben für ein Leben war niemals genug gewesen, und er war sich darüber bewusst – er hatte sich davon nur nicht aufhalten lassen.

Zerschlagenes wieder zusammenzufügen war schwer, besonders, wenn man es selbst zerschlagen hatte, ob das nun für den Zustand der Welt gab, das Schicksal der Menschheit, oder das Schicksal zweier bestimmter Menschen, wie die Brücken, die er zwischen sich und seinem Sohn niedergebrannt hatte.

Aber Zerstörung, Zerstörung war relativ billig.

Und so war er bereit jeden möglichen und unmöglichen Preis zu zahlen, alles, was er nur irgendwie ergreifen konnte, alles, was in seiner Macht stand, alles, was er hatte, selbst seine bloße Seele, sodass sein langersehnter Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen würde – Das war Ikaris Dogma.

Und er hatte schon zu viel getan, zu viel geopfert, zu viel in Bewegung gesetzt, als das ihm etwas anderes bleiben würde, als auf dem Pfad, den er einmal eingeschlagen hatte, weiter voranzuschreiten, sodass sie sich am Ende dieser Welt, am Ende der Zeit, endlich gegenüberstehen würden, ohne die Notwendigkeit, die Worte zu finden, denen es ja doch immer gelang, sich ihnen allen zu entziehen, von Angesicht zu Angesicht… auf dass alle seine Entscheidungen ihre Bestätigung, ihre Rechtfertigung erhalten konnte, so sehr sie jetzt noch etwas abstraktes, immaterielles war, dass er nur mit seinem Verstand greifen konnte.

Er sah seine Vision schon… klar vor sich.

„Rei… Shinji… _Yui… _…wartet bitte nur noch… ein kleines Bisschen länger…"

Es war schon eine These für sich: _"SEELEs Szenario wird von uns überschrieben._

_Alle Existenz, alles in der Schöpfung, alles unter dem Himmel existiert nur als Instrument zu diesem einzigen Zweck."_

Was nun zu sehen blieb, war, ob sie den Proben standhalten würde, der die Zukunft sie unweigerlich unterziehen würde…

(1) Ja, ihr habt das schon richtig verstanden, Gendo's kleines Engel-Add-On ist hier bewusst etwas extensiver als im Anime – Es war auch im original ziemlich eklig, aber man bekam es ja nur ein paar Sekunden zu sehen, und ich dachte, es sei interessant/wichtig, diesen speziellen Aspekt ein bisschen zu „unterstreichen".

(2) An dieser Stelle konnte ich es mir jetzt nicht verkneifen, ein kleines Flashback-Kapitel einzubauen, dass euch dann demnächst in 30: [Das weiße Kind] erwartet.


	48. 31: Das weiße Kind

**31: [Das weiße Kind]**

_**Nigre Legiones**_

Ferus Imperator

Sinus Occultus

Fatum terminatum

(Das Omen)

_**Imperio**_

Inferna

Fortuna

Crudelitas

_**Du drehst dich im schwarzen Licht**_

Dein Schatten explodiert wie ein Vulkan

Du bist wie ein Stern der spricht,

Verfallen bin ich dir in meinem Wahn

In deinem Bann

Du mich ertränkst

Unsterblich dann mir Leben schenkst

Öffne das Tor den schwarzen Legionen,

Schließe den Kreis des Bösen,

Das Omen

_**Ich senke mein Haupt vor dir**_

Wenn du im Orbit glänzt

Ich spüre die Macht

Wenn du mich von den Göttern trennst

Du bist mein Heiligtum

Du bist das Licht im Raum, du bist das Leben!

Du bist der Fluch

Du bist das Omen.

_**Vivanos**_

Crudelis

Exitus

_**Du bist die Kraft,**_

Die Macht,

Und die Prophezeiung in Ewigkeit

Du bist DAS OMEN

_–E Nomine, ‚Das Omen'_

_Ich wusste von dir, schon lange, bevor du an den Ort zogst, an dem wir uns trafen, kannte deinen Namen lange, bevor du wusstest, dass es mich überhaupt gibt, und ich war dir verfallen, schon lange, bevor du zu meiner Verdammnis wurdest, hatte dir schon in dem Augenblick vergeben, in denen wir unsere ersten Worte austauschten, lange bevor wir und trafen, und bevor wir die Zeit unseres Abschieds kam, und bevor du in meinen Armen gelegen hast, bevor du mir dein Herz geöffnet hast und ich mich leider entgegen allem, was ich dir zu bieten versucht hatte, schließlich doch daran versündigen musste;_

_Ich liebte dich lange, bevor ich der letzte Lichtstrahl deiner dunkelsten Stunde wurde, dein bester Freund, dein engster Vertrauter, dein treuster Verbündeter, dein erster Geliebter, und dein letzter, übelster Peiniger, der dich entgültig zerbrach…_

_Du warst der Seelenverwandte, auf den ich seid meiner Geburt gewartet hatte, und ich wurde der Fluch, der dich bis zu deinem Tode verfolgen sollte…_

_Meine Verdamnis, meine Zueignung; Die Erlösung von deiner Seele und das Grab deiner Hoffnung…_

_Mein herrliches Desaster!_

_Du magst ein Sünder gewesen zu sein, aber deine Unschuld war mein;_

_Du hattest nur Augen für deine Hässlichkeit, also blieb deine Schönheit für immer mein Geheimnis._

_Es war letzlich doch nicht möglich, zu koexistieren, war schon vor endloser Zeit festgelegt und einprogrammiert worden, und so konnte ich letzlich nichts anderes sein als Benzin im Feuer der Vernichtung von allem, was du bist, Holz in den Flammen denen alles, alles an dir hingegeben wurde: Deine zögerlichen, vorsichtigen Gesten, im Moment zitternd und sich doch weiter vorwärts wagend und sei es nur ein kleines bisschen, deine Augen, wie abgeschlossene Universen aus Saphir, deine Hände, die doch die eines Jungen waren, groß genug, um eine andere Hand fest einzufassen, die Schicksalslinie, die sich vom Mittelfinger hinab zur Handwurzel zog, dünn dabei, sich zu verbinden, aber trotz deiner Jungend schon so deutlich, nicht so dünn und fein das man sich nicht vorstellen konnte, das du damit deinen täglichen Geschäften nachgegangen bist, wie du damit deine Reise bestritten hast, die Art, wie du diese Hand nimmst, mit der du Dinge geschaffen und Wunder vollbracht hast, mit der du den Grund umgegraben und Zerstörung ausgeteilt hast, auf der du Blut angesammelt hast und dünne Narben, die ihnen bei weitem die Weichheit geraubt hatte, die sie besessen hatten, bevor du unberührt von Leid und Liebe auch nur die Arbeit einer einzigen Stunde damit verrichtest hattest, aber dennoch dieses leicht plumpe an sich hatten, deine Finger und die Art, wie sie sich zum Ende hin verjüngten, die Fingernägel natürlich abgekaut, deine Lippen, ein klein wenig rissig, ein klein bisschen bitter im Geschmack, aber trotzdem genau so sehnsüchtig nach Küssen wie alle anderen auch, dein helles, unbeholfenes Stimmchen und seine Art, Freunde über die kleinsten Dinge vorzubringen, dein langer, schmaler Hals, deine schlanken Beine, von deinen kurzen Hosen unwissend dargeboten während du in sich versunken auf der Seite liegst, die Art, wie sich alles von dir unter meinen Berührungen zunächst furchtsam zusammenzieht und anschließend langsam entspannt, das dissonante, polymorphe Kreischen und Quietschen der Saiten, die die Melodie deines Herzens spielten, die taunsendunein Arten, auf die du vollkommen verloren bist, deine stille Stärke, ja selbst deine Art, vom Abgrund fasziniert zu sein und die Leere zu lieben;_

_Meine Augen, meine Ohren, meine Fingerkuppen, meine Lippen;_

_Alles an mir existiert nur, um dich zu spüren._

_Aber natürlich war ich mir damals, als ich noch nicht all zu viel Zeit auf dieser Welt verbracht hatte, noch nicht darüber bewusst. _

Da der Helikopter nun mehr oder weniger kurzzeitig „parkte" und nicht mehr flog, hatte sich die Drehung seiner Rotoren nun verlangsamt, und statt eine mehr oder weniger dichte Scheibe aus Schatten zu bilden, unterbrachen sie die Sonne nur noch jeder für sich, dann und wann die Wärme und den Glanz der im Tageslicht bis aus äußerte herauspolierten Farben fortnehmend.

Dennoch reichte diese Bewegung noch aus, kreisförmige Wellen über die Gräser des flachen Heidelands, dass sich vor- wie hinter dem Zaun, der dieses abgeschiedenen liegenden, zur von einer einzigen Landstraße, an die es fast direkt grenzte, mit der Zivilisation verbundene Grundstück einrahmte.

Die Ausstiegsrampe war ausgefahren, und hinaus stiegen zwei Gestalten, die kaum unterschiedlicher hätte sein können – Voran ging ein uralter Mann in einer anthrazitfarbenen Robe, auf einen extravaganten, aus Eiche geschnitzten Gehstock gestützt, das Gesicht faltig und streng, mit markanten Augenbrauen, die Augen noch nicht, wie etwa eine Dekade später, hinter einem kybernetischen Visor verbogen, sondern nur mit einer dunklen Sonnenbrille versteckt, und hinter ihm folgte ein weiterer Passagier, der zwar ebenfalls silberweißes Haar hatte, dafür aber eindeutig einen ganz anderen Grund haben musste, denn das Wesen, was dem Alten vorsichtig, fast schon zögerlich hinterhertapste, war von Alter und Vergänglichkeit noch nicht berührt worden und gehörte auch nicht zum Königreiche dieses Verfalls, sondern zu jenen Dingen, über die sie keinerlei Macht hatten – Sicher, ausgereift war das Wesen noch lange nicht, und der Prozess würde sich, bis er bereit war, den Daseinszweck allen Lebens, das Ziel aller Evolution zu erreichen und zu versuchen, mehr Leben von seiner Art auf diese Welt zu bringen, wohl noch weiterhin fortsetzten, aber es war trotzdem nichts vergängliches, so sehr seine an der Schwelle der metallischen Rampe verweilenden kleinen Füße auch denen eines etwa fünfjährigen Menschenkindes ähneln mochten.

Der Abgrund zwischen ihm und den Menschen war breiter und absoluter als der Streifen von Leere zwischen der Erde und Alpha Centauri, der Unterschied war größer als die Masse der Galaxis, lag tiefer als die Seele selbst, doch was ungeschulten Augen wohl zuerst auffallen würde, war die ungewöhnlich helle Farbe, die sich nicht nur in seinen Haaren fand, sondern sich auch auf seiner Haut fortpflanzte, ununterbrochen von Makeln wie Hautunreinheiten, Hinweisen auf vorherige Verletzungen wie Schürfwunden oder blaue Flecken, mit denen sich solch kleine Kinder für gewöhnlich beim Spielen ausreichend eindeckten, da waren nicht mal gerötete Stellen oder kleine Unregelmäßigkeiten, keine sichtbaren Poren, nichts davon, der Körper dieses Jungens schien zu perfekt, um selbst zu einer Statue zu gehören, auch Bildhauer waren Menschen, die Fehler machten, und dieses Kind hatte keine, auch wenn „Statue" dahingehend ein passender Vergleich war, dass er aus einem ganz anderen Material, einer ganz anderen Essenz beschaffen war, und nurch durch das Handwerk von Menschen in eine ihnen ähnliche Form gegossen worden war.

Doch so, wie sich eine noch so naturgetreue Statue schon bei einer einfachen Berührung als Stein verriet, konnte auch die Form dieses Jungens seine wahre Natur nicht daran hindern, aus allen Ecken und Rinnen seiner trügerischen äußeren Hülle hinauszusickern – Ein solches Indiz war zum Beispiel dieser extrem hellen Hautton, der seinen vollkommenen kleinen Körper den Anschein verlieh, dass er die Sonne gerade zum ersten Mal berührte – Und das war von der Wahrheit gar nicht so weit entfernt, besonders oft hatte er es mit den Strahlen des Zentralgestirns wirklich noch nicht zu tun gehabt, aber das war nicht wirklich die Ursache – Dennoch war es eine der ersten Reaktionen gewesen, erst mal seine Hand herzunehmen und seine Augen, deren tiefes Weinrot ein weiteres Indiz seiner wahren Natur darstellte, vor dem Licht zu schützen; Er war gewohnt an die nie abbrechende Finsternis eines unterirdischen Laborkomplexes, verborgen in einer Ecke der felsigen, eisigen Küsten Skandinaviens, an die sich selten eine Menschenseele verirrte, ohne aus einem bestimmten Grund da zu sein – Von allen Unternehmungen, die SEELE betrieben hatte, war die Existenz dieses Wesens wohl eine der geheimsten überhaupt – allen, es möglichst bald nach dem Second Impact vor Ikaris Nase hinweg zu bergen, war ein kleines Kunstwerk gewesen, aber da war es.

Ironisch war, das Ikari sein eigenes Gegenstück dazu erst viel später fertigstellen sollte, sie aber obwohl sie ihre Probe schon wesentlich länger gehabt hatten, am Ende Ikaris Technologie verwendet hatten, die Anlagen, die er sich trotz ihrer wachsamen Augen im Golghota-Stützpunkt hatte zusammenzimmern lassen. Was auch immer Ikari getan hatte, um sich die bedingungslose Loyalität dieser Akagi-Dame zu sichern, amortisierte sich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Doch das war die Geschichte eines anderen Tages.

Im Moment war das Kind damit beschäftigt, seine Hand irgendwie so anzuordnen, dass sie das Gröbste des grellsten Mittagslichts von seinen Augen fernhalten, diese aber nicht vollständig verdecken würde; Gleichzeitig hatten sich seine kleinen Füße noch nicht vom letzten Streifen der metallischen Rampe, wegbewegt, auf der er noch stand – Zentimeter weiter begannen die hohen Grashalme, der unebene, lockere Boden und all das Leben, dass darin umherkroch, nur einen Schritt weiter, und er würde all das unter den Sohlen seiner nackten Füße spüren, und würde jedes kleine bisschen dieser paar Quadratzentimeter mit seinem Tastsinn erfassen können – Das war eine Erfahrung, die er bewusst erleben wollte, vorbereitet, sich richtig die Zeit nehmend, sie auf ihm einwirken zu lassen, und sie nicht verschwenden, während er noch halb damit beschäftigt war, sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen.

Seine Füße waren übrigens bei weitem nicht das einzige an diesem Kind, was nackt war; Tatsächlich war er fast vollkommen unbekleidet, bis auf einen viel zu großen weißen Kittel, der im Wind der Rotorblätter um seinen kleine Körper herumpeitsche, und dadurch bedingt nicht ganz vermochte, die Frontalansicht zu verdecken.

Selbst der Kittel war eine Spende von einer der Wissenschafter im Labor, eine Art Abschiedsgeschenk, vielleicht von jemandem der trotz dem Wissen um seine wahre Identität von seinem Aussehen getäuscht worden war, und ihn mit etwas Menschlichen verwechselt hatte, mit etwas, dass bedeckt werden sollte, mit einem Kind, das Zuwendung brauchte – „Brauchen" tat dieses von allem losgelöste, zeitlose Wesen schonmal überhaupt gar nichts, mal ganz unabhängig von seiner Form.

Mit einer entfernten Verwunderung, die nicht ganz bis zur Faszination reichte, und auch nicht frei von einem Unterton von Abscheu war, betrachtete Lorenz sein Geschöpf, wie es mit diesem fast schon gedankenvollen Blick an der Schwelle stehen blieb, während der Wind das durcheinander brachte, was äußerlich lockerem, menschlichen Haar ähnelte, aber auch eine verräterische Qualität an sich hatte, wie ein Bach aus flüssigem Metall, nicht trocken, nicht fettig und schon gar nicht irgendwie splissig, und bei Berührung viel zu glatt, viel zu leicht von den Fingern aufteilend lassen, ohne Knoten zu bilden oder irgendwie hängen zu bleiben.

„Was ist, Tabris?"

„Das hier ist… der Ort, an dem sie leben, richtig?"

„…ich besitze es." Antwortete Lorenz trocken, mit einem bestimmten Quantum Abschätzigkeit. „Du kannst dich hier aufhalten, während du auf deine himmlische Mission vorbereitet wirst…"

„Ich weiß, aber… es wundert mich nur… Dass es hier draußen ist… Würden Sie nicht besser in einer Kolonie von anderen Lilim zurechtkommen…?"

„Es lässt sich wohl nicht ändern, dass das Konzept dieser lästigen „Individualität" von uns Einzelwesen für dich schwer zu begreifen ist… Für nun wird es unseren Zweck genügen."

„Mh-hm, ich glaube ich habe in der Tat nicht verstanden… Sie wollen bewusst von den anderen getrennt sein, auch wenn es nicht ihre Natur ist… Sie sind eine lange, lange Zeit hier gewesen, haben sich ihr Bild von den anderen schon gebildet, und denken, dass es sich nicht mehr ändern lässt, egal, was ihre Augen und Ohren noch aufnehmen könnten?

Sie denken sie wissen und kennen schon alles, was es zu wissen und zu kennen gibt, und so ist auch die Zukunft, die sie herbeisehnen, ewig statisch… Es gäbe doch keinen Unterschied…

Ich begreife es wirklich nicht…"

Der Junge lächelte, nun endlich einen Fuß auf das Land setzten, mit den Zehen wackelnd, die Textur dieses speziellen Stück Bodens mit der Geometrie seinen Fußes ausfüllend, sich mit Zehen und Beugen hineinschmiegend.

Es folgte der nächste Fuß, und dann wieder der erste, mehrere, vorsichtige Schrittchen und ein stetig wachsenden Lächeln, ein regelrechtes, freudvolles Strahlen, das mit jedem Detail anwuchs, Laute des Erstaunens und der unverfälschten, ehrlichen Begeisterung.

Erst waren seine Schritte ja zaghaft gewesen, das man hätte meinen können, er sei sich nicht sicher, ob seine Füße ihn wirklich tragen würden, aber das war mehr die Überwältigung des Ganzen, der vielen, vielen Eindrücke, schon bald sah man ihn in Kreisen und Schleifen herumrennen, sodass er trotz seiner für sein Alter zu reif, zu groß wirkenden Worte wie ein gewöhnliches, fünfjähriges Kind wirkte, überschäumend vor Freude über die klitzekleinsten Bagatellen.

Lorenz kommentierte jenes scheinbare Paradoxon mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue und einer gerunzelten Stirn.

„Das ist alles so… wunderschön…" staunte der Junge mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Herr Lorenz, warum haben sie mir nie erzählt, dass diese Welt schön ist?"

Hinter ihnen war der Helikopter dabei, wieder abzuheben, und der Schatten der sich beschleunigenden Rotorblätter verband sich wieder zu einer Scheibe, die mehr Fläche überdeckte, als die einzelnen Blätter selbst, aber bei weitem nicht so dunkel war, und in der Tat mehr und mehr zu verschwinden schien, bis sie sich nicht mehr von der Sonnengebadeten Umgebung unterscheiden ließ, als der Helikopter schließlich abhob, und die zwei Passagiere im Fahrtwind zurück ließ, den Alten streng und finster, das Kind mit einem offenen Lächeln, dem Vehikel und seinem Piloten mit seinem kleinen Ärmchen, dass durch den Ärmel des viel zu großen Kittels wie in eine Flagge gepackt wirkte, enthusiastisch hinterherwinkend.

_GEIST Laborkomplex Nummer fünf, DARWIN-Garten des _Projekts Master_, Interim-Report 2.5.8, verfasst vom Stellverstretenden Forschungsdirektor Kuze Tetsuo, Betreff: Projekt SCHUTZENGEL, Subjekt Nummer 23, Code „Tabris"._

_Die folgenden Aufnahmen sind nur für die Einsicht durch das Komitee zur Vollendung der Menschheit selbst bestimmt. Die Sanktion für ihre unberechtigte Vervielfältigung auf allerlei Datenträger, seinen sie mechanischer oder biologischer Natur, ist unweigerlich die Vernichtung oder gegebenenfalls Liquidation aller Gefäße, die diese Information unrechtmäßig enthalten._

Die professionelle Ansagerstimme wich einer etwas weniger aufpolierten, geringfügig rauschende Aufzeichnung, auf der größtenteils die ernste, schwere Stimme eines Mannes zu hören war, dessen Alter gegen das Ende seiner vierten Lebensdekade gehen musste.

– _„Das Projekt schreitet, wenn man das denn keine Blasphemie wäre, fast schon besser voran, als wir es erwartet haben, und es wäre keine Übertreibung zu sagen, dass die Resultate alle unsere Erwartungen übertroffen haben – Trotz seiner Natur erwies sich Code „Tabris" als durchaus fähig, zu kommunizieren. Schon jetzt ist das Subjekt fließend in mehreren unserer Sprachen, darunter zunächst einmal Englisch, des Weiteren haben wir ihm hauptsächlich der weiteren Dienlichkeit halber Japanisch und Deutsch nahe gebracht. Auch Versuchsergebnisse mit den Simulationskörpern, die sie ebenfalls in diesem Dossier vorfinden, haben unsere Hoffnungen bestätigt – Der Durchführbarkeit unseres Plans steht nichts im Wege, unser Fifth Child ist definitiv einsetzbar, was dann auch für unsere weiteren Pläne gilt. Was seine Fähigkeiten angeht, sind wir immer noch dabei, genau auszuloten, wozu er alles im Stande sein könnte, in wie weit sie statisch sind, und in wie fern sie sich noch weiter entwickeln werden, während sein Körper reift. Die Ergebnisse werden für uns zweifellos niedagewese Einblicke in die genauen Mechanismen der Verbindung zwischen Körper, Geist und Seele darstellen. Noch immer hat die technische Abteilung keine Messgeräte entwerfen können, die eine zufriedenstellende Quantifikation seines AT-Felds erlauben würden, aber es hat sich bereits jetzt abgezeichnet, dass das Subjekt trotz seiner physischen Gestalt in der Lage ist, es wie seinesgleichen zu projizieren, und bereits jetzt in der Lage ist, jede Art von subatomaren Teilchen, jede Kraft, und sogar das Licht und andere elektromagnetische Wellen vollständig abzublocken. Das Phänomen hat Ähnlichkeit mit einem Ereignishorizont, und wurde von der Direktorin als „Bannkreis" klassifiziert, nachdem unsere Beobachtungen mit den anbei eingefügten, annotierten Ausschnitten aus den Qumran-Rollen abgeglichen und identifiziert wurden. Die Arbeit mit seiner Fähigkeit, die meiste Technologie mit seinem bloßen Willen zu beeinflussen, schreitet auch gut voran – Keiner von NERVs Computern oder Panzertüren sollte das Subjekt besonders lange aufhalten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie für diese Fähigkeit, die wohl eine der angenehmsten Nebenprodukte des SCHUTZENGEL-Projekts darstellt, noch eine ganze Menge anderer nützlicher Anwendungen finden werden. Die Levitation demonstriert es uns bereitwillig, was das volle Ausmaß seiner telekinetischen Fähigkeiten angeht, sind wir uns mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass die Stagnation, von die die Frau Direktorin wir im letzten Zwischenbericht geschildert ist, nur vorgetäuscht ist – Das Code Tabris denkt, das wahre Ausmaß seiner Fähigkeiten vor uns verbergen zu können, ist zwar bei unserer derzeitigen Kenntnis über seinen gegenwärtigen Status nicht wirklich beunruhigend, aber es ist vermutlich doch ein Indiz, das nicht ignoriert werden sollte – Die bisherigen Ergebnisse sind mehr gut genug,um unsere Pläne durchzuführen, deshalb würde ich, wenn es gestattet ist, vorschlagen, das Vorantreiben des Projektes an dieser Stelle abzubrechen, und will hiermit die Zustimmung dieses Komitees einholen.  
><em>

_Dennoch scheint sich das Subjekt bis jetzt in keinem Fall offen unkooperativ oder gar rebellisch zu verhalten, so hat es zum Beispiel die detaillierte Datenbank über NERV und andere Details des Projektes, die wir ihm Zwecks seiner Vorbereitung auf seine Mission zur Verfügung gestellt haben, mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit und Bereitwilligkeit verschlungen, und dabei eine große, unerwartete Leichtigkeit im Umgang mit etwas so menschlichen wie Informationsnetzwerken gezeigt – Wir hatten zunächst vermutet, dass eines der Hauptprobleme bei diesem Projekt sein würde, dass es ihm schwer fallen würde, solche grundlegend menschlichen Konzepte zu begreifen, aber die unheimliche, erschreckende Wahrheit ist, das es darin fast schon besser ist, als wir eigentlichen Menschen._

_Die Datenbank ist nur eines der geringeren Beispiele – So war es von allen Stimuli, denen wir Code Tabris ausgesetzt haben, ein unschuldiges Stück Musik, die die stärkste Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte. Es war nicht einmal ein bewusst geplantes Experiment – Es war simple Melodie, welche die Direktorin bei der Bedienung einer Konsole geistesabwesend vor sich hin gesummt hatte. Das Subjekt hat eine regelrechte Fixation dafür entwickelt, und darum gebeten, ein Flügel gebracht zu bekommen, und zu erfahren, wie es zu benutzen sei – Der Auslöser war nach Aussage des Subjekts selbst seine Neugier über einen Flügel, den er bei seinem kürzlichen Aufenthalt in der Residenz des Vorsitzenden gesehen hatte, und es gab an, schon damit experimentiert zu haben, es sich selbst beizubringen._

_Weil es wie eine relativ simple Bedingung schien, um das Subjekt kooperativ und beschäftigt zu halten, haben wir dieser Bitte stattgeben, zumal die Direktorin in ihrer jungen Assistentin Miyazawa schnell jemanden fand, der wusste, wie ein solches Instrument zu spielen sei, und sich bereit erklärte, als Lehrerin für das Subjekt zu dienen, auch, wenn sie sich dafür ohne Schutzvorkehrungen der Nähe des Subjekt aussetzen musste._

_Morbide wie es klingt, erstaunt es uns immer noch, das Code Tabris, eine Kreatur, deren primärer Daseinszweck darin besteht, uns Menschen zu vernichten, sie immer noch nicht getötet hat, obwohl er mit seinen Kräften jederzeit dazu in der Lage sein sollte. Eine Koexistenz sollte vollkommen unmöglich sein, und doch scheinen wir da etwas zu sehen, dass so sehr wie eine vollkommene, erfolgreiche Kommunikation aussieht… Wir sahen sie schon als die sprichwörtliche Jungfrau, die als Opfer für den Vulkangott in den Krater geworfen worden ist… Miyazawa selbst scheint dies nicht so zu sehen, und auch, wenn die entsprechende Untersuchungen kein Ergebnis gezeigt haben, beginne ich zu vermuten, dass es irgendetwas mit ihrem Kopf angestellt hat… oder vielleicht ist sie einfach nur seinen „Liebreiz" verfallen…_

_Seid Miyazawa begonnen hat, dem Subjekt Klavierstunden zu geben, ist das ganze Labor immerzu von Musik erfüllt; aus anderen Teilen des Labors fragt man, was die „himmlischen Klänge" nur sein könnten, und der Klang hat schon so manchen, der ihn nicht erwartet hatte, spontan zu Tränen gerührt – Wir haben schon einige Mitarbeiter zu dem „Glück" zwingen müssen, sich eine Woche frei zu nehmen, weil sie sich immer und immer wieder herschlichen, selbst außerhalb ihrer eigentlichen Arbeitszeiten, nur um diese Klänge zu hören – Ich persönlich habe diese Beschallung bis jetzt vermieden. Ich denke nicht, dass diese Töne etwas sind, das Menschen hören sollte._

_Er hat sie längst übertrumpft, und dennoch lässt er sich von Miyazawa weiter unterrichten – Ich fürchte den Tag, an dem es finden wird, dass es von ihr schon alles gelernt hat, was sie es lehren könnte – Außer ihr selbst gehen wir wohl alle davon aus, das Miyazawa dann wohl ein weiteres der vielen Opfer werden könnte, die dieses Projekt schon gefordert hat. Wie alle Beteiligten an diesem Projekt wird man sie wohl an der großen Second-Impact-Gedenkstätte bestatten._

_Man könnte meinen, der Gedanke, dass Code Tabris „Klavier spielt" würde es menschlich erscheinen lassen, zumindest in den Augen seiner „Lehrerin", aber wäre es ein Mensch, würde ihn ein für die Wartung von Menschen zuständiger Arzt wohl als ziemlich krank im Kopf einstufen – manchmal bringt das Wesen ganze Tage damit zu, immer zu nur Klavier zu spielen, immer weiter, ununterbrochen, nach nichts fragend, nie nach etwas anderen gelüstent, keine Unterbrechungen für Essen, Schlafen oder das Ausscheiden körperlicher Abfallstoffe einlegen – auch wenn es eine menschliche Aktivität ist, könnte es ein Mensch niemals so tun wie er, selbst ein Gespenst würde doch wenigstens für das kommen und gehen des Tages inne halten, und so sind die rationaleren unter uns geneigt, diese… Musik die er produziert, und die abscheulichen Dinge, die sie mit der menschlichen Seele anstellt, durch seine vermehrte Gelegenheit zur Übung zu erklären._

_Aber hier im Labor haben wir meistens etwas, für das wir sein Spiel gelegentlich unterbrechen müssen – Wenn Miyazawa Glauben zu schenken ist, will er im Hause des Vorsitzenden schon einmal die gesamten Werke von Beethoven am Stück gespielt haben, in der exakten Reihenfolge, in der sie verfasst wurden – Beethoven, wenn Sie es wissen müssen, ist nämlich sein Favorit…_

_Wenn man das so sieht, kann man wirklich keinen Zweifel daran haben, das Code Tabris wahrlich vollständig ist, der wahre _homo superior_, – eine verbesserte Ausgabe des Menschen…_

_Und damit ist homo sapiens obsolet.  
><em>

_Das Subjekt zeigt, wie bereits erwähnt, weiterhin starkes Interesse an der menschlichen Psyche und seinem Verhalten, und hat, nachdem es die NERV-spezifische Datenbank mit besonderem Augenmerk auf diese Aspekte durchgearbeitet hat, darum gebeten, weitere Daten über uns Menschen als Ganzes zu erhalten. Verwunderlich, wie es scheint, denke ich, dass es gut möglich sein könnte, aus diesem Verhalten Rückschlüsse auf das der weiteren Engel zu ziehen, die uns in Zukunft erwarten – was wir hier sehen ist schließlich das Ende des Entwicklungspfades, den sie letztlich nehmen werden…_

_Was nun dieses Ersuchen des Subjekts angeht, wollten wir, bevor wir eine eigenmächtige Entscheidung treffen, erst mal mit Ihnen abklären, wie sich das mit dem Szenario verträgt._

_Meine Empfehlung wäre es jedoch, ihm nicht statt zu geben. Gut möglich, dass dieses Wesen Informationen über uns sammelt, um uns besser vernichten zu können, wenn die Zeit anrückt… wenn wir diejenigen sind, die sie ihm liefern, haben wir das Blut der Menschheit an unseren Händen kleben… _

**GEIST Laborkomplex Nummer fünf, Flügel C, Einrichtung 4a – 22. S2-Graph-Experiment.**

**Subjekt: Nummer 23, Codename „Tabris"**

**Leitende Experimenteure: Stellvertretender Direktor: Kuze Testsuo, und die leitende Direktorin. **

„…Und?" fragte die hochgewachsene Frau mit einer nach dem Geschmack ihres Stellvertreters unpassenden Leichtigkeit. „…Was hat das Komitee gesagt?"

Kuze, ein Herr von etwa Mitte vierzig, deren Kopfesmitte sich dennoch bereits in eine glänzende Glatze verwandelt hatte, obgleich drum herum noch überraschend dichtes, schwarzes Haar übrig geblieben war, verschränkte seine Arme, wie er es oft tat, wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel – Seine Vorgesetzte wusste das freilich bisweilen sehr gut zu verstärken, mit ihrer Art, die immer ein wenig aus dem Kontext hinausgegriffen schien – ihr langes, schwarzes Haar trug sie als einen aufwändig geflochteten, krönchenartigen Haarkranz, unter ihrem weißen Kittel saß ein langes, hochgeschlossenes dunkelgrünes Kleid, das mit kleinen, weißen Blüten verziert war.

Sie war überhaupt eine der letzten Verfechterinnen von Kleidern und Röcken, so sehr die gegen Ende der Neunziger zum Mainstream gewordene Wahrnehmung doch meistens das Gegenteil behaupte, fand sie Hosen wesentlich ungemütlicher und einengender.

Der Unterschied zu dem eher kleineren, faltigen Kuze hatte schon seinen Kuriositätswert.

Die beiden standen in einem nicht allzu großen Raum voll mit Konsolen, Maschinengeräuschen und großes, eckiges Towern mit einer Vielzahl an blinkenden Lichtlein – Der Boden war größtenteils von verschiedenfarbigen Kabeln übersäht, hier und da hörte man es piepen, und es gab mindestens einen Schlitz, der immer zu einen Papierstreifen ausspuckte der sich auf dem Boden in einem Haufen aus Schleifen sammelte, und mit einem stetig fortlaufenden Wellenmuster bedruckt war.

„Abgelehnt, und Stattgegeben."

„Wirklich vielsagend, Kuze-kun." Scherzte sie heiter.

„…der Antrag auf Beendigung der… Entfaltung des Subjekts wurde abgelehnt, der für die Datenbank, die Sie ihn haben lassen wurde, wurde angenommen…"

„Aber, aber, Sie klingen ja fast schon etwas widerwillig… Sie zweifeln doch nicht etwa an SEELEs Szenario, oder?"

„K-keinesfalls…"

Durch eine dicke Glaswand von den Zweien getrennt in der eigentlichen Testkammer befindlich, aber dennoch keinesfalls unfähig, die beiden zu verstehen, blickte das einem kleinen Jungen ähnliche Wesen seufzend zu den beiden hinüber.

Sein kleiner, ansonsten nur von einer metalisch glänzenden Plane bedeckter Körper war über und über mit Elektroden und den dazugehörigen Kabeln bedeckt, zwei davon waren genau auf seine Wangen geklebt worden, zwei saßen an seiner Stirn, teils von seinen silbrigen Haaren bedeckt.

„Hach… Es scheint alles nach den Plänen der Lillim zu verlaufen…"

_„Der Körper ist nichts weiter als das Gefäß der Seele. Die Seele ist der Tyrann und der Körper die Marionette. Aber dem Körper ist das ewige Leben nicht gewährt. Um also nicht in Staub zu verfallen, muß er sich eines anderen Fleisches bedienen. Aus diesem Grund betrügt, erniedrigt und tötet die Seele."_

Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der die Nummer Eins von SEELE für diese Residenz wesentlich häufiger Verwendung gefunden hatte, auch Nutzen privater Natur – jetzt aber würde ihre abgeschiedene Lage den Zwecken des Projekts dienen.

In den Händen ihrer Organisation befand sich Tabris, der Engel des Freien Willens, der letzte Botschafter, der inkarnierte Avatar Adams, und somit der letzte Glockenton, der das Ende der Menschheit herbeiläuten würde, Kontrolle über den Beginn des jüngsten Gerichtes.

Und um diesen wichtigen Schalter nutzen zu können, war es notwendig, in auf seine Aufgaben vorzubereiten, und dies sorgfältig zu tun – Es war anzunehmen, dass er, als letzter der Söhne Adams ein gewisses instinktives Wissen über die Gegebenheiten in der diesseitigen Kosmologie haben würde, er sprach von „Dingen, die er schon immer gewusst hatte", nein, mehr fest gespürt als so etwas distanziertes, und vor allem_menschliches_ wie „wissen".

Andererseits war auch Adam nur ein weiteres Geschöpf gewesen, dem die Schöpfer nur einen vorsichtig gewählten Teil ihres Erbes hinterlassen hatten, auch, wenn seine Grenzen schwer auszuloten waren, war er doch nicht allwissend, und um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen kam für SEELE kein Weg daran vorbei, dies gezielt auszunutzen.

Wenn der Botschafter also nicht im Labor war, dann war er zumeist hier, in diesem kleinen Haus nahe Deutschlands nordöstlicher Küste.

Freilich musste der Vorsitzende für die Indoktrinierung und Initiation des vermeintlichen Jungens nicht physisch anwesend sein – Es reichte die übliche Kommunikationsmethode.

Selbst mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Organisation war Keel schon seid Jahren nicht mehr im selben Raum gewesen, diese Bruderschaft hatte schon von Haus aus in den Schatten gewirkt, seid ihre Vorfahren sie vor Jahrhunderten ins Leben gerufen hatten, und die Möglichkeiten der modernen Telekomunikation hatten das Vertuschen von Spuren und der Vermeiden von verräterischen Treffen nur um so leichter zu sein.

Obgleich er für die moderne Wissenschaft und Technologie, die mit ihren von ihren Egos zu Dogmen aufgeblasenen Paradigmen und ihrer sogenannten Logik sogar die Götter im Himmel ersetzten wollten, aber wo es ihm praktisch und annehmlich wurde, da leistete sich auch ein Keel Lorenz gerne mal ein wenig Heuchelei, auch wenn er diese natürlich nicht als solche sah.

Nur die Technologie war es ja, die es ihm erlaubt hatte, die Endzeit überhaupt zu erleben, doch er wäre wohl der letzte, der ein verblümtes Bild von dieser Fehlkonstruktion Mensch haben würde – Seinem Verfall entgegen zu wirken hieß nicht, ihn zu mildern oder gar aufzuhalten, sondern ihn zu verlängern, und unter anderen Umständen würde er ein solches Unterfangen auch fast bellend als sinnlos abtun, aber ihm war das Glück zuteil geworden, diese Organisation in einer gesegneten Zeit zu führen, wo das Ende aller Tage vor den Toren stand wie einst das außerwählte Volk vor den Toren von Jericho, die Trompeten bereits gezückt, an den Gemäuern ratternd, wie ein heftiger Wind, der die Türen in ihren Angeln erbeben ließ.

Hier, hier machte Leben und Vergehen doch tatsächlich einen Unterschied, wenn es nur bis zum Tag der Phrophezeihung reichen würde, an dem der Türen zum Paradies entlich aufgestoßen werden würden.

Wenn dieser Moment gekommen war, würde er das Sakrament des Todes nur all zu gerne entgegen nehmen, dankend, und mit Kusshand.

Bis dahin aber, oder zumindest, bis die im Tabgha-Stützpunkt mit dem Baum seines EVAs begannen, würde sich der trügerisch menschenähnliche Engel hier in diesem Haus aufhalten – auch, wenn es nicht so war, das er diese Villa nie verließ, Lorenz glaubte mittlerweile gut zu wissen, dass er häufiger in der Heidelandschaft umherwanderte, am häufigsten wohl zum Strand hin, um sich das Meer anzusehen, was auch immer er daran finden mochte.

Diese Eskapaden waren jedoch keineswegs von Bedeutung, der Vorsitzende wusste sehr gut, dass der Botschafter schon ziemlich lange hätte laufen müssen, bis er von hier aus auch nur in die _Nähe_ der größeren Zivilisation kommen würde.

Es war nicht so, das er nicht darum gebeten hatte, eine menschliche Konglomeration sehen zu dürfen, ein paar Mal hatte SEELE's Nummer Eins dem auch stattgegeben und ihn mit einem Wissenschaftler oder einem Sicherheitsbediensteten in eine der nächsten größeren Städte geschickt, so hatte das übermenschliche Kind zum Beispiel schon gelegenheit gehabt, einem Karnervalsumzug in Hamburg aufmerksam zu studieren oder sich auf der Kieler Woche zu vergnügen, ein mal war er sogar in Flensburg gewesen; Vielleicht bemerkenswert war, dass er gleich einem gewöhnlichen Menschenkind nach kleinen Souvenirs fragte, wobei er immer höflich in seinen Bitten und bescheiden in seinen Wünschen blieb, sodass es selbst abgehärtetem Sicherheitpersonal, dass wusste, was er war, schwer fiel, dem kleinen Jungen seine Wünsche abzuschlagen.

Und ständig bekamen sie gesagt, was sie da doch für einen wohlerzogenen jungen Mann hätten, was für ein charmantes, aufmerksames, liebreizendes Kind das doch war, das man einfach mögen musste.

Er ging sogar so weit, seine Wärter zu fragen, was sie denn gerne tun würden, um sich zu amüsieren, und kam einfach mit, ohne dieses freudvolle, offene Lächeln auf seinen Lippen jemals für mehr als ein paar Sekunden zu unterbrechen.

Das er sich mit den Schriftrollen vertraut machte (Oder vielmehr, den Teilen davon, die seine Kerkermeister von SEELE ihn sehen ließen) ließ sich nicht vermeiden, aber es war nur zu den gelegentlichen Begebenheiten, die den ursprünglichen Besitzer dieser Residenz dazu brachten, einen mehr oder weniger kurzen Aufenthalt dort in seinen dicht gepackten Kalender zu legen, in denen Keel Lorenz beobachten konnte, was er sonst noch so trieb – Bei den Qumram-Rollen hatte er nicht aufgehört, sie waren nur das, womit er angefangen hatte – In seiner Villa hatte Lorenz eine geräumige Bibliothek mit einer hohen Decke, zwei oder drei normale Stockwerke hoch, alles voll mit Büchern in Regalen aus dunklem Tropenholz, aus einer Zeit vor dem Second Impact, als die Menschen noch meinten, Löcher in ihre wichtigsten Sauerstoffreserven hacken zu können.

Traurigerweise hatte es den Second Impact und damit den Wegfall der Meeresalgen gebraucht, um den Menschen Wertschätzung für das letzte bisschen Regenwald nahe zu bringen, dass da noch als letzter Faden zwischen den Überlebenden und der völligen Vernichtung gehangen hatte – Möbel wie diese waren also nun nichts weiter als Artefakte einer vergangenen Zeit, die nicht mehr repliziert werden konnte, ebenso wie der Mensch der sie besaß, auch, wenn an ihm nicht mehr all zu viel menschlich war.

Nun war dieser Raum aber da, voll mit Büchern und dem Wissen darin, eine Sammlung von Jahrzehnten, und das silberhaarige Kind hatte sich, sobald es lesen gelernt hatte, flugs daran gemacht, sich durch die Berge und Stapel aus alten, staubigen Wälzern durchzuarbeiten, meistens Enzyklopedien, Ratgeber oder philosophische Schriften, um seinen schier unerschöpflichen Wissensdust über die Außenwelt zu stillen – Er lernte auch bald, mit dem etwas antiquierten Computer der Villa umzugehen, und hatte fortan seine liebe Freude mit den Wundern des Internets. Da der meiste wirkliche Kontakt, den er mit Menschen hatte, jedoch in den Sitzungen mit SEELEs innerem Zirkel geschah, schnappter err allmählich deren blumiges, großzügig mit Metaphern und philosophischen Referenzen gespicktes Vokabular auf.

Doch auch, wenn die Worte von ihnen geborgt waren, die Philosophie, die er mit ihnen zum Ausdruck brachte, war bedeutend anders.

Doch das, was den Jungen an der Kultur der Menschen wohl am meisten begeisterte, war die Musik. Er saß tagelang neben diesem alten Schallplattenspieler, hörte sich im Internet die neusten, modernsten Lieder an, und ließ sich bei seinen Besuchen im Labor allerlei Musik aus den verschiedenen Heimatländern, Kulturen und Subkulturen der dort beschäftigten Wissenschaftler versorgen, doch letzlich hatte es ihm die klassische Musik wohl am meisten angetan. Man könnte es darauf schieben, das diese durch die Schallplatten des uralten Geheimbündlers einer der ersten Arten von Musik waren, denen der Engel überhaupt ausgesetzt gewesen war, und somit einen besonderen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen hatte, aber dagegen sprach, das der Vorsitzende vor allem die Künster des Romantizismus vorzog, von denen zum Beispiel Wagner einer der Berühmtesten gewesen war, während es Tabris vor allem die musikalischen Vertreter von Aufklärung und Erleuchtung angetan hatten, allem vorran Beethoven, der sich rasch zu seinem persönlichen Favoriten gemausert hatte, obwohl dieser Junge natürlich immer offen für Neues blieb – das war einfach die Art von Persönlichkeit, die er hatte, er war jemand, der die Gelegenheiten, die ihm das Leben bot, so beschränkt oder großzügig sie auch sein mochten, voll auskostete, immer danach strebte, sich mit möglichst vielen neuen Erfahrungen zu bereichern, und immer dazu bereit war, etwas auszuprobieren, was er noch nie zuvor gekannt oder versucht hatte.

Dazu gehörte auch, das er irgendjemanden in Komplex Fünf dazu gebracht hatte, ihm beizubringen, wie man den Flügel spielt – Seid dem saß er tagein tagaus an dem alten Instrument, das Lorenz im Foyer seines Anwesen hatte verstauben lassen – Der alte Mann hatte es selbst nie berührt, sondern es um seiner Tochter wegen angeschafft, die schon seid ewigen Zeiten ausgeflogen war, und inzwischen alt, grau, und selbst Großmutter gewesen war, irgendwo jenseits des Ozeans.

Auch bei ihr hatte es für SEELEs Nummer Eins lange keinen wirklichen Grund gegeben, sie physisch zu treffen, was nicht heißen sollte, dass es in irgendeiner Form ein Zerwürfnis gegeben hatte, auch sie arbeitete am großen Werk und hatte eine seiner ähnliche Liste von Prioritäten, auf der Dinge, die sich nicht mehr lohnten, weil die Schlacht von Harmageddon täglich nahte, vergleichbar weit unten standen.

Ihr hatte auch das Zimmer gehört, das Tabris für seine Aufenthalte hier bezogen hatte. Es dafür mit allen irdischen Annehmlichkeiten herrichten zu lassen, war mehr eine Maßnahme gewesen, die Lorenz getroffen hatte, um einen gewissen Schein zu wahren – für die Öffentlichkeit war das Kind, das gelegentlich in der Villa des Vorsitzenden zu sehen war, der die Aktivitäten seiner Organisation unter anderem durch seine Tätigkeiten als leiter einer milliardenschweren Firma und wohl bedeutendster Medienmogul (was sich auch für die Manipulation der Öffentlichkeit als überraus praktisch herrausgestellt hatte) der Europäischen Union finanzierte, sein Urenkel aus Japan.

Einen solchen Urenkel gab es tatsächlich, doch den hatte Lorenz im Leben nicht gesehen – zu sagen, das der Schwiegersohn seiner Tochter Berenice unangenehm war, wäre vermutlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, wenn man bedachte, dass es sich dabei um Ikari handelte.

Das seine Tochter in die Familie eingeheiratet hatte, der schon vor ewigen Zeiten prophezeit worden war, das der versprochene Messiah und Herold der Endzeit aus ihren Lenden entsteigen würde, war durchaus strategisch motiviert gewesen, und nicht ohne, das Kontrolle ein Faktor gewesen wäre – nicht das Ikari Hajime, Lorenz' Schwiegersohn, nicht bis zum Ende seines Lebens ein loyaler Unterstützer von SEELE gewesen wäre und sich mit Berenice Lorenz ohnehin bestens verstanden hätte, wie es seine Ahnen schon seid Generationen gewesen waren, doch es war ihre Nachkommenschaft, über die man sich eine feste Hand hatte sichern wollen – Schließlich war es seid Urzeiten prophezeit worden, das der letzte Erbe des Namens „Ikari" auch der Katalysator der letzten Heimsuchung sein würde, der Auserwählte, das lang ersehnte Third Child – Doch ein Faktor, der einen Strich durch diese Pläne gemacht hatte, war Ikari Yui, ein Name, der in den Kreisen von SEELE nie ohne gemischte Gefühle ausgesprochen worden war – Ohne ihr Genie wären die Evangelions, und überhaupt die wissenschaftlichen Grundlagen zum Thema künstlicher Evolution somit das ganze Projekt zur Vollendung der Menscheit schlicht unmöglich gewesen, aber sie war eine Frau, deren warmes, angenehmes Lächeln nie irgendjemanden all ihre Geheimnisse offenbahrt hatte.

Ihre Geldgeber bei SEELE hatten ein naives, aber geniales Wunderkind gewollt, und sie hatte ihnen eines gegeben, ihre Eltern wollten eine gewissenhafte, in allem talentierte Tochter gewollt und sie hatte ihnen eine gegeben, der Lehrer, der ihr das Spiel der Violine nahegebracht hatte, wollte eine aufmerksame Schülerin, die dennoch Weisheit jenseits dem, was ihr Alter in Jahren vermuten lassen würde, und das war es, was er zu sehen bekam, ihr Gatte wollte eine warme, fürsorgliche Quelle von Erlösung und Verständnis, und er hatte eine bekommen.

Aber alle, die sie kannten, selbst ihre engsten Freunde, und sie sagten das umso mehr, umso besser sie sie kannten, waren sich darüber einig, dass es keine einzige Person auf der großen, weiten Welt gab, der auch nur einen Hauch einer Ahnung davon gehabt hatte, wer Ikari Yui gewesen war, wenn sie völlig allein gewesen war.

(Ihr einstiger Mentor, langjähriger engster Vertraute, bester Freund und heimlicher Verehrer Fuyutsuki Kozo brüstete sich vermutlich zu recht im Stillen gerne mit dem Stolz, derjenige gewesen zu sein, der das Meiste über ihre Pläne gewusst und den ganzheitlichsten Blick auf ihr wahres Selbst erhalten zu haben, aber an dem, was sie ihn hatte sehen lassen, waren auch Teile gewesen, die er niemals hatte wahrhaben wollen – Diese gnadenlose Kämpferin, diese Fremde, diese Bestie, die rücksichtslose Schachspielerin, die sich angeschickt hatte, die Leiden und Schicksale von Menschen gegeneinander aufzuwägen wie eine alledem übergeordnete, von irdischem Recht unberührte, allwissende Göttin hoch über gut und Böse, und der Grund, weshalb sie Rokubungi Gendo als den Mann an ihrer Seite und den Vater ihres Kindes erwählt hatte, einen Mann, der sich damit zufrieden gab, sie als eine große, unergründliche Göttin zu sehen, und jedes ihrer Worte und Gesten als absolut und völlig unverdientes Geschenk anzunehmen, dass die himmlische Gnade wie Balsam auf seine sündige Seele geschmiert hatte, und sie mit anbetender Hingabe verehrte, und nicht Fuyutsuki, der versuchte, das Phänomen, dass sie zweifellos war, zu ergründen und zu erklären, und wirklich zu kennen.)

Doch verflossene Milch konnte man nie zu kurz betrauern – in gewisser Hinsicht war es ja doch irgendwie passend, das Lorenz den letzten der Engel als Ikaris Sohn ausgegeben hatte – Schließlich waren Ikari und sein Verrat einer der Gründe dafür, dass er diese Kreatur überhaupt hatte erschaffen hatte.

Was den alten Multimilliardär dann jedoch überrascht hatte, war, das der Raum, dem er diesem Wesen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, auch tatsächlich _benutzt_ worden war.

Er hatte den Engel schon seelig schlafen sehen, oder hatte ihn dabei erwischt, wie er gedankenverloren an irgendwelchem Obst herum gelutscht hatte, hatte ihn erwischt, wie er sich mit Liede zum Detail in menschliche Gewänder eingekleidet hatte, und wie er die Konversation und Interaktion mit Menschen nicht nur zwecks der Zusammenarbeit mitmachte, sondern auch noch explizit herbeizuführen zu wünschen schien, und das war es, was SEELEs Nummer Eins nicht verstand – Es war dennoch klar, dass diese Entität, einst die Quelle der Frucht des Lebens und jetzt noch immer einer ihrer Träger, nichts von alledem wirklich brauchte. Er war bisweilen für Monate allein in diesem Haus, und auch, wenn er angab, dass er Gesellschaft dann doch lieber vorziehen würde, war er unempfindlich gegenüber dem Wahnsinn, der ein tatsächliches, menschliches Einzelwesen in dieser isolation befallen hätte. Und Lorenz und seine Handlänger hatte ihm auch niemals Geld für Verpflegung und dergleichen dagelassen. Manchmal traf er ihn in den selben Kleidern an, in denen er ihn dagelassen hatte, einfach, weil der makellose Körper dieses Wesens nicht mehr zu Prozessen neigte, die letzlich einen Kleiderwechsel nötig machen würde, als eine tatsächliche Statue…

Also warum?

Lorenz selbst, und seine ganze Organisation, sie strebten schon seid den Imperien der Antike danach, das Fleisch mit all seinen Beschränkungen abzustreifen – Er sich hatte sich des Körpers, mit dem er geboren worden war, Stückchen für Stückchen entledigt, hatte alles, was menschlich gewesen war, abschneiden und wegwerfen lassen, in irgendwelchen Nierenschalen angehäuft entsorgen lassen, und es war das nächste, das es zu dem Traum der Vollkommnung gab, bevor der Tag der Prphezeihung gekommen sein würde … und dieses Geschöpf, dieser junge, menschengemachte Gott, der völlig frei und losgelöst war von irdischen Lastern und fleischlischen Genüssen, gab sich ihnen bereitwillig hin, obwohl er die Wahl hatte.

Scheinbar, weil er ernsthaft in irgendeiner Form _Freude_ daraus zu beziehen glaubte!

Lorenz lebte nun schon eine lange, lange Zeit, und in all diesen Jahren war ihm noch nie so etwas Lächerliches unterkommen.

Ob dieses Geschöpf das menschliche Dasein nur deshalb so betörend fand, weil er noch nie in so einem elendigen, unvollkommenden Körper gesteckt hatte, wie der Vorsitzende und der Rest von SEELE? Oder war das nur seine Art, sie in ihrer Unvollkommenheit zu verhöhnen?

„Werde ja nicht hochmütig, nur, weil du unsterblich bist, Tabris!"

„Aber Herr Lorenz… Ich würde mir Ihnen gegenüber doch niemals mangelnden Respekt, oder gar Allüren erlauben! Wenn dieser Eindruck erntstanden ist, möchte ich hiermit beteuern, dass ich zutiefst bedauere, und dass es niemals meine Absicht war!"

Und es klang wirklich ehrlich.

Natürlich.

Es stand fest: Lorenz Keel konnte das Wesen, das gemeinhin unter dem Namen „Tabris" bekannt war, nicht im Entferntesten verstehen.

Aber es war ohnehin nicht an ihm, die Götter zu verstehen, oder gar zu hinterfragen.

Selbst, wenn sie sich aus eigenen Willen dazu herrabließen, unter den Menschen zu weilen, selbst, wenn sie den Tod selbst schmecken lernten waren sie doch noch immer leicht daran zu erkennen, dass sie Dinge taten und tun konnten, zu denen Menschen nie fähig wären.

So diente die Fleischwerdung von Göttern letzlich nur ihrer eigenen Eitelkeit – Die Schöpfer wussten, dass sich Lorenz Keel, wenn er den zu ihrem Olymp gehört hätte, niemals wieder nach der Erde umgedreht hätte, nachdem die Kuppen seiner Zehen sich das letzte Mal von ihrem Grund gelöst hatten.

Es war ohnehin nicht in der Natur von Göttern, verstanden zu werden – Sie existierten fernab von den Menschen, um ihre Gebete zu erhören und ihre Bitten und Ersuche zu erfüllen, und denen gegenüber hatte sich der letzte der Engel bis jetzt sehr aufgeschlossen gezeigt.

Also war alles gut.

Und während der alte Fanatiker wieder einmal seiner Wege ging, und wie so oft in einem Helikopter in die Lüfte entschwand, blieb ein einzelnes Kind mit der Haarfarbe eines Greises und der Eleganz und Perfektion eines Halbgottes allein zurück, und seufzte zu sich selbst.

Sein Lächeln verschwand nicht, wirkte aber doch müde, wie die Sorte, die man der Bewältigung eines langen, arbeitsreichen Tages zum Besten geben würde.

**Auszug aus dem einleitenden Vorwort der 2014 zum erschienenen Doktorarbeit von Miyazawa Haruhi.**

**Der folgende Text ist nur für Befugte mit einer aktuellen, von autorisiertem UN-Personal ausgestelltem Ermächtigungschein mit Mindeststufe CCC-41-a. **

(Die unerlaubte Inbesitznahme, Verbreitung und Vervielfältigung dieser Arbeit ist streng verboten und kann mit Sanktionen bis hin zu Geldstrafen von zehn Milliarden Dollar, lebenslangem Schutzarrest und Exekution geahndet werden.)

Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, Informationen zuverlässig zu erwerben – Mit einer Hypothese und einem Experiment, um sie auf die Probe zu stellen.

Das ist die wissenschaftliche Methode, der eigenste Schatz der Menschheit und seither ihre stärkste Waffe gegen Krankheit, Angst und Naturkatastrophen.

Das einundzwanzigste Jahrhundert ist eine Zeit, in der wir Wissenschaftler uns nicht mehr so sehr mit der Erlangung von möglichst viel Wissen beschäftigen, sondern mehr damit, die Grenzen dessen auszuloten, was wir überhaupt wissen können_, sei es in der Physik, wo wir an die Gegebenheiten der Unschärferelation stoßen, oder in Mathematik und Informatik, wo wir an die Grenzen unserer Fähigkeiten kommen, Dinge zu beweisen oder Verfahren weiter zu perfektionieren. Wir kratzen am Dach der Welt._

_Für eine lange Zeit arbeiteten wir Menschen von der Annahme aus, dass wir so vielen nicht wissen, und die großen Fragen der Existenz nicht mehr zu unseren Lebzeiten sehen werden, aber was ich an Stephen Hawkings „großem Entwurf" interessanter fand als die eigentliche Vermittlung des Wissens war seine glänzende Illustration davon, was die menschliche Wissenschaft, die „Frucht des Wissens", wie wir in unseren Kreisen wissen, eigentlich ist, und seine Forderung, dass wir uns vielleicht endlich wieder umdrehen und zurückwenden sollten zu den großen Fragen, mit denen wir begonnen haben, und beginnen sollten, die vielen Puzzlesteine, die wir in den letzten 10000 Jahren Zivilisationsgeschichte errungen haben, endlich einzufügen, um unsere Antworten auf eben diese große Fragen der Existenz endlich zu bekommen._

_Und in keinem Feld, keiner Disziplin außer vielleicht den Kollegen aus der Physik wie eben Herrn Hawkings ist man der Lösung so vieler dieser grundlegenden Fragen näher als in unserem._

_Vor Dr. Ikari Yui's bahnbrechenden Arbeiten war die „metaphysische Biologie" lange Zeit nur ein Randgebiet, das nur so gerade überlebend an der Grenze zur Pseudo- und Cargo-Cult-Wissenschaft herumgeblubbert ist._

_In dieser Hinsicht sind ihre Arbeiten in der Bedeutung vergleichbar mit der Evolutionstheorie selbst. – Vor Darwin konnte die Biologie nur beschreiben, erst danach war sie in der Lage, ihre Aufzeichnungen und Befunde wirklich zu erklären, ihnen Gründe zuzuweisen. Und die Evolution machte es möglich, zwischen den vielen, immer weiter anschwellenden Teilgebiete der Biologie tatsächlich so etwas wie Querverbindungen herzustellen: Ob Embryologie, Genetik, Systematik, die Erklärung von Stoffwechselvorgängen auf molekularer Ebene, oder ja, die metaphysische Biologie, alles davon hängt über kurz oder lang mit der Evolution zusammen und findet in ihr eine gemeinsame Wurzel._

_Einen ähnlichen Sprung an Erkenntnisgewinn und Aussagekraft, ja, überhaupt in der bloßen Fähigkeit, Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen oder Aussagekraft zu besitzen, stellten für das Teilgebiet der metaphysischen Biologie die Arbeiten jener Ikari Yui dar –_

_Natürlich baute auch sie, wie jeder Wissenschaftler, auf den Werken ihrer Kollegen auf und auf dem Wissen, dass ihre Vordenker bereits für die Menschheit angehäuft hatten, und wenn man sich die tatsächlichen Neugewinne ihre Arbeiten ansieht, macht es den Anschein, als habe sie einfach nur die letzten beiden Punkte verbunden, die das Gesamtbild erkennbar machten, aber das selbe könnte über viele bahnbrechende Arbeiten der jüngeren Geschichte gesagt werden – Einsteins Verdienst bestand zum Beispiel darin, einfache Gesetzte für den Impuls auf vier Dimensionen auszulegen, und erklärte damit den Lichtäther hinweg._

_Oft ist es in der Wissenschaft nur eine Frage davon, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen und diese dann nachzuprüfen, oder den Mut zu haben, aus den Ergebnissen, die man erhält, die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen, den Arm auszustrecken und laut zu verkünden, dass der Kaiser eben keine Kleider anhat._

_Dr. Ikaris Arbeiten machten die metaphysische Biologie, bis jetzt nur ein Austauschforum vager Spekulationen und halb-bestätigter Ereignisse, zu einer Wissenschaft mit hochaktuellem praktischem Anwendungspotential – Anwendungspotential, bei dem die Verwendung dieses Wortes fast schon lächerlich klingt, wenn man bedenkt, dass es schon bald unser bloßes Überleben sein würde, dass von unserer Meisterung dieses Wissens und der Erschaffung von EVA abhängen würde – wahrlich, wenn der Mensch die Krone der aus Lillith hervorgegangenen Schöpfung ist, dann ist EVA die Krone der menschlichen Schöpfung, schon dadurch, _dass_ sie uns krönt – Denn so wie es, auch wenn es viele andere Lebensformen gibt, die für ihre eignen Lebensräume viel besser entwickelt sind als wir, und Tiere und Pflanzen, die Dinge können, zu denen wir nicht in der Lage sind, letztlich erst die Menschen waren, die schließlich das wie, weshalb und warum des Lebens enträtselt haben, werden es die EVAs sein, die unseren Sinn und Zweck darstellen, die uns einen Platz in der Ewigkeit sichern_

_– Fragen von Durchführbarkeit und Pragmatismus zwangen uns, das Licht, das wir gefunden hatten, unter einem hässlichen Lampenschirm zu verbergen und für uns zu behalten; Der größte Teil der Menschheit wird wohl niemals davon erfahren, was diese Männer und Frauen geleistet haben, um uns alle warm und sicher zu halten, und die unglaublichen Wahrheiten, die wir erblickt haben._

_Weitere große Namen, an denen kein Weg voranführt, sind neben dem von Dr. Ikari auch Fuyutsuki, Katsuragi, Akagi und Zeppelin-Shikinami. Keine plagiatsfreie Arbeit auf diesem Gebiet, auch diese hier nicht, könnte in irgendeiner Form daran vorbeikommen, ihre Werke zu zitieren._

_Mit den Wundern, die die Arbeiten all dieser Menschen für die Relevanz ihres Fachgebiets vollbracht hatten, war es nicht erstaunlich, dass das Labor für künstliche Evolution in Kyoto eine Menge zutun bekam – ganz so, wie es die Herren vom Komitee immer vorhergesehen hatten._

_Und wenn viel Arbeit zusammenkommt, wird sie, wie so oft in der Geschichte der Menschheit, geteilt – In Disziplinen, in denen aktuell ein großer Kenntniszuwachs stattfindet, finden sich häufig immer mehr Teilaspekte, was dazu führt, dass sich letztlich die Disziplin selbst in Unterdisziplinen aufteilt, und gerade das war es, was auch schon sehr bald nach dem Second Impact im Labor für künstliche Evolution geschah – Während sich die einen von uns, darunter auch Dr. Ikari, vor allem der Praxis zuwendeten, der tatsächlichen Erschaffung unserer Arche namens EVA, die im Rahmen des Projekts E, und der zu diesem Zweck gegründeten Organisation GEHIRN im schwarzen Mond ausgeführt werden sollte, wendeten wir von Projekt Master und dem DARWIN-Garten uns eher der Grundlagenforschung zu, der genaueren Erforschung der Mechanik von Seelen und AT-Feldern, und den Vorhersagen dazu, was genau diese nächste Stufe der Evolution, die unsere Kollegen herbeizuführen versuchten… Und genauso, wie aus GEHIRN schließlich die zumindest teilweise offene Organisation NERV entstand, wurde aus unserem Zweig des großen Werkes die etwas diskreter operierende Gesellschaft GEIST…_

_Es ist aber keinesfalls so, dass es, wie bei allen Teildisziplinen des selben Gebiets, keine Überlappungen gäbe – Ein wichtiger Faktor unserer Arbeit waren zum Beispiel auch diejenigen Seelen, welchen schließlich in die Throne der Entryplugs gesetzt werden sollten._

_Ja, die auserwählten Kinder, deren Schicksale vorherbestimmt worden waren – Unsere Kinder der Prophezeiung…_

**ZWÖLF JAHRE ZUVOR – **

Tiefer und tiefer sauste der Aufzug ins Erdreich hinein, größtenteils von Maschen aus Metall begrenzt, wie sie oft vor den Türen und Fenstern geschlossener Juweliergeschäfte heruntergefahren waren.

Auf der Reise nach unten waren zwei Frauen, eine hochgewachsen, ruhig und eine gewisse Eleganz an sich tragend, die durch das lange, schwarze Kleid unter ihrem Laborkittel und ihren unfehlbar geflochtenen, schwarzen Haarkranz nur noch verstärkt wurde.

Ihre Gefährtin hingegen hatte eine gewisse Unbeholfenheit an sich, nicht nur wegen ihrer Jungend oder der dicken Hornbrille über ihren dunklen Augen, oder den einzelnen, blauschwarzen Haarsträhnen, die aus ihrem recht amateurhaften Pferdeschwanz ragten.

„…Dann gehört also auch dieses Projekt „SCHUTZENGEL" zum Aufgabenbereich von GEIST?"

„Ja, allerdings. Es passt sehr gut mit dem zusammen, was wir hier tun, aber einer der größeren Gründe ist wohl auch, dass die Herren vom Inneren Zirkel uns, die wir direkt unter ihnen arbeiten, gerne mal für Dinge benutzt, von denen sie den Herrschaften von GEHIRN lieber nichts erzählen wollen."

„Ach so…?" fragte die jüngere Frau interessiert, sich von dem Anblick jenseits des ihren Aufzug umgebenden Gitters abwendend, der ihre strahlenden Augen bis jetzt eingefangen hatte.

Die ältere Frau – Dire Direktorin – lächelte nur, und sprach mit vielleicht unpassender, ungebrochen ruhiger Heiterkeit weiter.

„SEELE arbeitet schon seit alten Zeiten sehr dezentral – je weniger alle involvierten wissen, umso einfacher lässt sich etwas vertuschen, und umso weniger Schaden entsteht, wenn es Verluste gibt, jemand auffliegt oder aber zum Verräter wird. Auch mir und Kuze-san wurden nur einige wenige der kleinen Puzzlesteine anvertraut – Es heißt schon in den alten Schriften, dass die unmittelbarsten Diener des göttlichen Willens nur das Wissen bekommen, das sie zur Bewältigung ihrer Aufgabe brauchen…. GEHIRN, GEIST, die UN, die IPEA, und selbst SEELEs Kontakte bei den zahlreichen Regierungen und ihrem Militär, all das sind kleine Stücke des großen Werks, die letztlich am Tag der Prophezeiung zusammen kommen sollen… so wie auch wir nur kleine Stücke des Ganzen sind, Splitter der Urseele, des Adam Kadmon, des _wirklichen_ letzten Engels…

Dass die Arbeit von GEHIRN irgendwann man die Öffentlichkeit gelangen wird, wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, denn die Evangelions, wenn sie denn einmal fertig sind und kämpfend durch die Gegend ziehen, werden sich schwer verbergen lassen. Es ist geplant, dass man, sobald alles bereit ist, ein paar Fäden bei der UN ziehen wird, um eine Art paramilitärische Organisation inklusive PR zusammenzuzimmern, von der dann wohl nur ein paar sehr wenige Individuen überhaupt über das Vollendungsprojekt Bescheid wissen werden…

Es gibt aber auch einige Dinge, die unsere Vorgesetzten überhaupt niemandem verraten wollten, für die es aber auch viel weniger Personal braucht, dem mann dann auch die Existenz von SEELE selbst anvertrauen kann – Dieses Labor ist exklusiv GEIST vorbehalten, aber ein großer Teil unserer Arbeit erfolgt auch explizit in den selben Einrichtungen, die auch GEHIRN benutzt oder benutzen wird, nur eben im Hintergrund, ungesehen von ihren Augen…"

„Dann ist das GEHIRN zwar die physische, die Welt beeinflussende Manifestation der verborgen bleibenden SEELE, aber der GEIST ist etwas subtileres, flüchtiges, das darin umher…geistert. Okay, das… klang in meinem Kopf wesentlich besser…" gab sich die jüngere Frau, die von einem Namensschildchen an ihrem rosa T-shirt als „Miyazawa H." ausgewiesen wurde, schließlich geschlagen, sich verlegen lächelnd am Hinterkopf kratzend und ihren blauschwarzen Rosschwanz so trotz der besten Anstrengungen ihres limonengrünen Zopfbandes weiter vernichtend. „Es war ein, uh, ereignisreicher Tag heute, Frau Direktorin…"

Ihre ältere Gefährtin konnte das nur amüsiert belächeln, aber amüsiert auf eine gutmütige Weise, wie eine Mutter, deren Nachwuchs lispelnd seine herzallerliebste Kleinkinder-Logik demonstriert hatte, vielleicht mit einer Behauptung wie dass sie im inneren ihres juckenden Knies eine Biene haben mussten, die sie von innen immer wieder piekten, oder aber dass in ihrem Bauch ein Roboter wohnte, der Kekse zu Exkrementen verarbeitete.

„Schon in Ordnung, Miyazawa-kun." Beruhigte sie ihre Begleiterin. „Du schlägst dich eigentlich recht gut – Ich habe dir so viel erzählt, und du hörst immer noch begeistert zu und stellst Fragen – Die Meisten sind meist schon nach der Second-Impact-Erklärung zu überwältigt, um noch neues Wissen aufzunehmen… Ich bin froh, dass du mein Angebot angenommen hast."

„Aber wie hätte ich denn nein sagen können, wenn sie mich mit der Frage geködert haben, ob ich nicht die nächste Stufe der menschlichen Evolution sehen möchte, Frau Direktorin…"

Zugegeben, das war nicht der einzige Grund gewesen – Es war auch, weil es gerade sie gewesen war, die gefragt hatte – Eine ködernde Phrase wäre nicht nötig gewesen.

Miyazawas erste Begegnung mit der Frau, die sie nun zu ihrer Assistentin gemacht hatte, war geschehen, als sie noch eine Studentin gewesen war, nicht untalentiert, aber sehr desorganisiert und daher etwas planlos mit der Ablieferung der Übungsblätter – aber diese geduldige Frau mit dem Haarkranz hatte sie sich persönlich herausgepickt und ihr gesagt, dass sie es sehr schade finden würde, wenn Miyazawa die Zulassung zur nächsten Klausur nicht bekommen hätte – ein simple Geste von Wertschätzung, wie sie Miyazawa als eines von fünf Kindern mit einer sehr beschäftigten Mutter und einem häufig abwesenden, unemotionalen Vater selten bekommen hatte. Seit dem hatte diese Frau den Respekt dieser jungen Studentin gewonnen und sie hatte sich in der zweiten Hälfte des Semesters noch einmal richtig ins Zeug gelegt, und sei es nur, um diese Person nicht zu enttäuschen – und kaum, das Miyazawa ihr Diplom eingesackt hatte, kam ihre Dozentin auch und rekrutierte sie gleich für ihre Geheimorganisation, ihr weiteres, großes Vertrauen entgegenbringend, dass sie gewiss nicht zu enttäuschen vorhatte – Sie wollte sich einmal in ihrem Leben nützlich machen, egal wie.

Schließlich basierte diese Wertschätzung auch auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Die junge Frau bewunderte die Selbstsicherheit und unerschütterliche Ruhe ihrer Mentorin, und es gab nichts, dass sie sich sehnlicher wünschte, als irgendwann einmal so zu sein wie sie…

**Auszug aus dem 44. Quartals-Abschlussbericht betreffend Projekt SCHUTZENGEL, Abschnitt B, Subsektion betreffend Subjekt 23, Codename „Tabris" – Verfasst vom stellvertretenden Direktor Kuze Tetsuo.**

„Zugegeben, bei diesem Projekt ist von Anfang an nur wenig so gelaufen, wie wir es uns vorgestellt hatten – Schon vor dem Second Impact konzipierten wir den Aufbewahrungstank, in dem wir das Subjekt nach dessen Erschaffung und Bergung einsperren würden. Einen wichtigen Beitrag leistete hier, ein erwähnenswerter Techniker namens Mitsurugi Minoru, der Jahre später eine verbesserte, auf den neusten Stand der Technik gehobene Version des Systems auch in Bethany Base zum Einsatz brachte.

Wir hatten an alles gedacht, eine Lage tief im Erdreich im Herzen unseres Komplexes, die jede hier verbaute Unze Stahlbeton zu einer Barriere zwischen diesem Wesen und dem Ausgang machen würde, Beständigkeit gegen Hitze, Druck und immense Kraftausübung, die Dimensionen eines Wolkenkratzers, ein hohler Kern der sich durch unseren ganzen Komplex zog wie eine Zellsaftvakuole durch eine Pflanzenzelle, tausende von Kabeln und Schläuchen, Sperrbolzen gehalten von Magneten, wie sie sonst nur bei Teilchenbeschleunigern zum Einsatz kamen – wahrlich, ein Teilchenbeschleuniger, voll mit der instabilsten Urmaterie des Universums und den Mitteln, um diese zu lenken und zu detektieren wäre dazu nicht besser ausgestattet gewesen als dieser Tank.

Wir hatten alle möglichen Formen und Gestalten bedacht, die dieses Wesen, nachdem wir seinen embryonalen Kokon per Presslufthammer aus dem Bakelit gebrochen hatten, in dem man es zwecks Bergung und Transport gepackt hatte, hätte annehmen können – Das die Engel in ihren frühen Stadien menschlichen Embryonen ähnlich sahen, hatten wir alle rein zerebral als eine wissenschaftliche Kuriosität betrachtet, wie Miyazawa sagen würde, auch, wenn ich diese Art von Sprache nicht gerne benutze, einen „Funfact".

Wir hatten die Implikationen nur auf rein rationaler Ebene realisiert.

Doch je länger wir das Subjekt beobachteten, zunächst von weit weg, mit Tonnen von Metall und Panzerglas zwischen uns auf irgendwelchen Bildschirmen, wie es da irgendwo in den weiten dieses Tankes vor sich hin schwappte, umso mehr wurde uns klar, dass zumindest dieser eine Engel seine menschenähnliche Form niemals abgelegt hatte und auch weiterhin nicht abwerfen würde…

Es hatte die eine Gestalt angenommen, mit der wir wohl als letztes gerechnet hatten – unsere eigene.

Vielleicht lag es an der menschlichen DNA, die die Kollegen von der Katsuragi-Expedition für das Kontaktexperiment verwendet hatten, welches schließlich den Second Impact und somit die Erschaffung des Subjekts zur Folge hatten, eines direkten Sprosses von Adam…

Vielleicht war es auch ein billiger Trick, um sich in unsere Mitte einzuschleichen und uns zu unserer Vernichtung zu führen, ein Feind, der wie wir aussieht, sich zu uns einschleicht und dann erst bei Gelegenheit seine Krallen ausfährt.

Vielleicht lag es auch an uns, und irgendwas, was wir bei der Bergung, Lagerung und Aufbereitung des Subjektes getan haben, hat den natürlichen Entwicklungsprozess gestört, und was wir erhielten, war ein verkümmertes Rudiment, eine vom Frost in der Zeit aufgehaltene Knospe, die niemals ihre natürliche Metamorphose antreten konnte – schließlich hätte dieser Botschafter hier als der letzte von allen erwachen sollen, und wir hatten ihn als ersten erweckt, lange vor der versprochenen Zeit.

Oder vielleicht war das sogar seine natürliche Gestalt – Es war zu erwarten, dass uns die Engel in ihrer DNA sehr ähnlich sein würden, und dass sie uns auch fortwährend ähnlicher werden, ist mit den Rollen vereinbar – Es heißt ja, dass das Yin und das Yang, die zumeist als unvereinbare Gegensätze existieren, sich kurz vor der Rückkehr in ihren ungeteilten Urzustand wie Gesichter im Spiegel angleichen sollen – Und was wir im Falle von Code Tabris sehen, ist die Spitze jener Entwicklung.

Ich persönlich hielt es für das Anliegen der höchsten Priorität dass wir, da es schon in wenigen Jahren für die Menschheit als Ganzes lebensnotwendig sein würde, effektive Anti-Engel-Waffen zu besitzen, unverzüglich begannen, unsere Waffen und Gegenmaßnahmen an dem einzigen kompatiblen Testsubjekt zu erproben, dass wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt zur Verfügung hatten, aber die extensiven Analysen, die ich mir gewünscht hätte, bekam ich erst, als im Eis des Nordpolarmeers der dritte Engel geborgen und um sein Grab herum Bethany Base errichtet worden war.

Da das Szenario für Code Tabris eine ganz spezielle Aufgabe vorsah, wurden wir angehalten zu priorisieren, dass sich das Subjekt intakt entwickelt, bevor wir auch nur daran dachten, ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen zu ziehen – und auch die Direktorin stimmte zu, ja, es machte gar nicht den Anschein, als ob sie oder das Komitee ihre Pläne wegen der… Beschaffenheit des Subjekt besonders viel hätten überarbeiten müssen.

Doch es ist nicht an mir mutzumaßen, was der große Plan über die Zukunft offenbart hatten – Es heißt ja, das Werk der Schöpfer würde sich auf unergründlichen Pfaden entfalten…

Doch dass sich die Form von Code Tabris immer mehr der eines gewöhnlichen, menschlichen Fötus angleichte, brachte uns noch ein ganz anderes Problem ein, eines, das auf der langen Liste dessen, was wir erwartet hatten, ebenfalls ziemlich weit unten war.

Einfach gesagt, war ein menschlicher, oder zumindest menschenähnlicher Fötus war in der Regel wesentlich weniger autonom als der isolierte Kokon eines gewöhnlichen Engels, und der vorherige Satz eine große Untertreibung.

Es wurde später zum Standardverfahren, alles, was biologisch unfertig war und irgendeiner Art von Inkubation bedurfte, in LCL heran zu züchten, aber das war so kurz nach dem Second Impact nicht in einem ausreichenden Reinheitsgrad verfügbar, zumal wir den zweiten Engel noch nicht geborgen hatten und es noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis die dafür nötige Infrastruktur so weit wieder aufgebaut war.

Doch die Alternative, die so nur aufgrund von sehr besonderen Gesamtumständen verfügbar war, klingt vermutlich ziemlich radikal: Eine menschliche Leihmutter.

Und diejenige, die sich bereiterklärte, jene unheilige Leibesfrucht auszutragen, war keine andere als die Person, von der dieser Einfall überhaupt gekommen war: Unsere Frau Direktorin, Ayanami Kagura.

Ja, dieser Name war keinesfalls ein Zufall, aber nicht so, wie man zunächst meinen würde.

Es gab einen Kausalzusammenhang, sicher doch, aber die Verbindung war einer recht indirekten Natur.

Es ließ sich wohl am leichtesten so erklären: Irgendwo flatterte ein Foto herum, auf dem sie alle zu sehen waren, die vielen Darsteller in dieser großen Tragödie des Schicksals.

Es war nicht mal eine Zusammenkunft für Leute des Projekts gewesen, zumal einige der Menschen auf diesem Photo noch nicht in die höheren Geheimnisse eingeweiht gewesen waren; Einige von ihnen hatten diese auch niemals erfahren, manche waren noch nicht mal rekrutiert gewesen.

Aber es schien, als ob das Schicksal der Möglichkeit sie alle zumindest einmal zusammenzuführen, nicht widerstehen können.

Das Bild entstand 1999 auf einem Konvent für metaphysische Biologie.

Das so ziemlich alle der großen Geister, die hier anzutreffen waren, früher oder später in der einen oder anderen Form auf SEELEs Gehaltsliste gelandet war mehr als auf irgendwas anderes darauf zurückzuführen, dass die Organisation sehr effektiv darin war, sich solches Talent für sich zu sichern.

Ganz links im Bild waren Dr. Katsuragi Byakuya und sein damals junger, blondschopfiger Protegee und Assistent Edmond Vincennes, die mit ihrer Supersoleniod-Theorie ganz neue Methoden der biotechnologischen Energiegewinnung auszuleuchten vermochten, und eins weiter, Akagi Naoko, Pionierin vieler Diszuplinen, wohl am allermeisten wegen ihrer Leistungen auf dem Gebiet der biologischen Supercomputer bekannt, behängt mit Perlenketten und mit einer Torte von Schminke bedeckt, um ihr Alter davonzuscheuchen.

Der rechte Rand hingegen zeigte, wenig beeindruckt und mit verschränkten Armen, Dr. Kyoko Langley, mit einem kurzen, utilitären Haarschnitt und den eisigen blauen Augen einer einsamen Wölfin, die keiner ihrer Kollegen, sprich: Konkurrenten auch nur einen Zentimeter bei der nächsten Entdeckung schenken würde.

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, das sie Ikari Yui als ihre übelste Erzrivalin betrachtete, und Tag, Nacht und Dämmerung in ihren Laboren schuftete, um sie in irgendeiner Form auszustechen – Und freilich leistete sie letztlich einen großen Beitrag zum Fortgang des Projektes, zumal es die Daten ihres Experimentes waren, die es letztlich erlaubten, die korrekten Bedingungen für das erfolgreiche Steuern eines Evangelions herauszuarbeiten – Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, diese Daten selbst auszuwerten, denn für diese Informationen, für diesen größten ihrer Erfolge, hatte die Frau nur wenige Jahre, nach dem dieses Bild geschossen worden war, den ultimativen Preis zahlen müssen…

Doch das Zentrum des Bildes war ausgefüllt von der wahren Eliteschmiede ihres Faches – Die Arbeitsgruppe um Dr. Ikari Yui, allen voran die Dame selbst, das unbestrittene Zentrum des Bildes, hochgewachsen, mit einer noblen Blässe, unergründlichen Smaragdaugen und einem Lächeln von unerschütterbarer Gelassenheit, und sie begleitend wie ihre Schatten, zwei Männer: Da war erst mal ihr Mentor, und der eigentliche Leiter und Gründer dieses Produktivitäts-Ofens von einer Arbeitsgruppe, Professor Fuyutsuki Kozo, damals noch unwissend über die Verschwörung, in der sich so viele ihrer Kollegen bereits verfangen hatten, zu ihrer rechten, und zu ihrer linken, ihr damaliger Verlobter, Rokubungi Gendo.

Sah man Yui als ein geborenes Genie aus guten Hause und von guten Manieren an, von schon ihres Stammbaums wegen erwartet wurde, dass sie zum Erfolg bestimmt war, dann war er wohl das, was man ein verrücktes Genie nannte, unpoliert, schäbig und grob fahrlässig im Umgang mit Menschen, aber zu genial, als das man einfach ignorieren könnte, was da aus seiner großen Klappe herruswaberte und musste sich seine dunkle, kantige Visage antun, ebenso wie diese klaren, tiefblauen Augen, die in den Rest seines Aussehens gar nicht wirklich dazu passten; In Kontrast zu seiner relativ dunklen Haut wirkten sie fast schon etwas unnatürlich.

Dieser Mann war schon ein Phänomen für sich.

Rokubungi Gendo.

Rokubungi Gendo, der Ketzer, Rokubungi Gendo der Heretiker, der Judas, der unferfrohrene Blick in die Sonne. Der Rabenkönig der Wüstenländer, der Feind der Welt. Das Phänomen.

Allein der Klang davon: Rokubungi Gendo. Ro-ku-bun-gi _Gen_do

_Gendo_, zunächst ein erstaunlich harter, dunkler Klang dafür, dass er eigentlich aus relativ weichen Konsonanten bestand, trocken und finster, und dann ein bewusstes Verweilen auf der zweiten Silbe –

Wäre es Musik, wären die eheste Entsprechung wohl die dunklen Orgeltöne eines Kirchenlieds.

Seine Verlobte bevorzugte die Art, wie Dr. Makinami es aussprach, weil sie diese Art hatte, Worte auf ihrer Zunge zu rollen wie Lutschdragees, und ihre kleine Tochter plapperte es ihr mit furchtlosem Eifer nach: _„Gendo-kun."_

(_Natürlich hätte Makinami ihrem Töchterchen Manieren beibringen können, aber dafür hätte sie erst mal selbst welche haben müssen. Man hätte meinen können, das ein kleines Mädchen mit Genen, die sowohl aus Japan wie auch aus dem Heimatland der feinen, englischen Art stammten, zuerst einmal gute Manieren haben würde, aber Klein-Mari machte ihrem Erbe in dieser Hinsicht keine Ehre._)

Er selbst hörte es am liebsten mit einem ungläubigen, geschockten Unterton, am liebsten als Ganzes und in Version 2.0: Ikari Gendo. _Ikari_ Gendo. _Ihres_, zu _ihr_dazugehörig.

Wenn es nur irgend möglich war, eine Aktivität so auszuführen, das er nebenbei auch noch seine Verlobte anfassen könnte, was es zu erwarten, dass er von dieser Möglichkeit gebraucht machen würde, und sich fotographieren zu lassen war eine solche Aktivität, woraus zwingend folgte, das er seinen Arm demonstrativ um sie geschlungen hatte und das schamlose Grinsen auf seinen Lippen schien sagen zu wollen, „Fickt euch, Fickt each doch alle, Ich bin der glücklichste Mann der Welt – Ich habe sie zuerst gesehen, also fickt euch doch alle ins Knie!"

Aber es waren auch ein paar weniger berühmte Mitglieder der Arbeitsgruppe dabei, zwei weitere Wissenschaftlerinnen, die zunächst mit Dr. Ikari zusammen studiert hatten, und dann später ähnliche Forschungen verfolgt hatten – Da war erst mal eine der beiden Frauen, deren Frisur hauptsächlich aus einem mit einer großen, roten Spange zusammengehaltenem Rossschwanz bestand, und einer klatschrot umrahmten Plastikbrille, die ganz klar auch den Geschmack ihrer Tochter beeinflusst haben musste – ober aber diese Frau hatte einfach eine Hand in der Auswahl des Schieleisens gehabt, die ihre Tochter dann um ihre Erinnerung zu wahren bei der Wahl späterer Sehhilfen beibehalten hatte – Die Familienähnlichkeit war jedenfalls auch an der etwas unpassend wirkenden Art zu sehen, mit der diese Frau – Dr. Makinami Murasaki – enthusiastisch in die Kamera winkte, in einer hauptsächlich gelben, aber rosa-karierten Bluse .

Und neben ihr, bedeutend gefasster, mit einem scheinbar aufwändig geflochtenen Kranz aus dunklem Haar und einem weinroten Kleid unter ihrem Laborkittel, das zweite weitere Mitglied ihrer Arbeitsgruppe: Ayanami Kagura, zusammen mit ihrer vormals erwähnten Kollegin das glückliche Päärchen umrahmend.

Die Hausklingel machte sich mit einem mechanischen „Dingdong" bemerkbar, die Tür wurde kurz darauf geöffnet, und dann – Entzücken.

Hinter der Tür kam eine Frau zum Vorschein, mit kurzen, braunen Haaren,smaragsgrünen Augen und einem Lächeln, das ehrlichgemeinte positive Überraschung ausdrücken sollte, auch, wenn es nicht so überschwänglich war, dass es ihre unerschütterliche Aura der Ruhe zerstört hätte.

Sie trug einen recht plüschigen rosa Pullover und einen längeren, hellbraunen Rock, vermutlich ein besonders geschneidertes Teil, gemacht um große, runde Bäuche wie den ihren zu enthalten. Es gab Menschen, die bekamen von Schwangerschaften hässliche Streifen, merkliche Fettpolster und einen generellen Verlust von Form, schlechte Zähne, miese Laune und ein insgesamt etwas „ausgesaugtes" Erscheinungsbild, doch diese Frau gehörte zu den glücklichen, die in dieser Situation richtig aufgingen, und noch schöner geworden sein schien, als habe sie nun endlich die vollständige Form angenommen, die schon immer für sie gedacht gewesen war, wie eine Libelle, die nach unzähligen Häutungen endlich ihre Flügel entfaltete.

Ikari Yui hatte schon immer eine unerschütterliche Aura der Weisheit projiziert, schon seit sie ein Kind gewesen war, aber jetzt, wo sie die Geheimnisse des Lebens, die sie bis jetzt nur mit ihrem Verstand ergründet auch mit Körper und Seele gespürt hatte, hatte sich diese Ausstrahlung noch einmal vervielfacht.

Sie war alles andere als klein und zeigte einen gleichmäßigen, dennoch filigranen Wuchs der nur ein weiteres Indiz war, dass sie in ihrem Leben immer nur das Beste gehabt hatte, aber die Besucherin, die sie vor der Tür erwartete, überragte sie sogar noch um ein kleines Stück, auch, wenn ihre Größe ohne die Kranzfrisur nicht mehr so wirklich „unterstrichen" wirkte, wie mit ihr – jetzt, wo sie ihr schwarzes Haar zu einem einfachen, seitlichen Zopf geflochten hatte, wirkte sie insgesamt etwas weniger unnahbar und professionell, und das relativ weite, kurzärmelige gelbe Kleid, das sie anhatte, half dabei.

Manch einer hätte vielleicht nicht erwartet, dass ihr Haar im nicht-hochgesteckten Zustand so auffällig lang sein würde – Das Ende ihres Zopfes endete kurz über ihren Pobacken und selbst jetzt war es ja noch geflochten.

Verglichen mit ihrem Gegenüber wirkte Dr. Ayanami jedoch trotz Frisur und Outfit ziemlich schlicht – nicht, das sie unattraktiv gewesen wäre, aber ihr Aussehen war jetzt auch nicht wirklich so herausragend, dass der erste Gedanke, den jemand über die hatte, jemals an ihr Gesicht gerichtet sein würde. Sie war so etwa im oberen Drittel von durchsnittlich, und in der Gegenwart von Dr. Ikari schlichtweg überschattet, könnte man sagen.

Es war wohl Dr. Ayanamis wenig zu Neid neigende Disposition, der es zu verdanken war, dass sich die beiden Frauen nun überglücklich mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung grüßen konnten.

„Kagura-chan!"

„Yui-chan!"

Und gleich noch eine. Bei deinen lag offenbar beste Laune vor, und sie gingen auch sehr vertraut miteinander um.

„Mensch, Kagura-chan!" begann die jüngere der Frauen als erste. „Endlich bekomme ich dich mal wieder zu Gesicht! Die letzten Monate hab ich von dir ja kaum noch Emails gekriegt, von etwas anderem ganz zu schweigen…"

„Tja, die Schinderei ruft." Begann Ayanami scherzend ihre Erklärung. „Bei uns in Komplex fünf gab es eine Menge zu tun, großer Fisch, großes Projekt!"

„Großer Fisch, hm?" fragte die Frau mit den kurzen Haaren interessiert.

„Das ist natürlich alles klassifizierte Information. Versuch es gar nicht erst." Sie sagte es mit einem Lächeln, aber sie sagte es doch. Die Frau in rosa konnte nicht anders als ein winziges Häubchen von Melancholie auf ihre Heiterkeit drücken zu lassen, nur mit dem gewicht der entsprechenden Menge lockerer Sahne, aber doch merklich. „Das ist wirklich eine Schande. Eigentlich habe ich dich und Murasaki-chan ja in dieses Projekt geholt, um zwischen mir und meinen besten Freundinnen keine Geheimnisse haben zu müssen…"

„Mit dir ist es nicht möglich, keine Geheimnisse zu haben, Yui. Du wirst mir wohl vergeben, dass ich auch meine eigenen haben möchte."

„Oh, ich vergebe dir, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht weiter meine Ziele verfolgen werde… Einen Versuch ist es Wert, wie Murasaki-chan das wohl sagen würde."

Ayanami schüttelte den Kopf, aber sie tat es mit einem Lächeln.

„Yui, Yui… Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich…. Aber jetzt wo wir schon mal dabei sind, wie geht es Murasaki-chan? Sie hatte ihren errechneten Geburtstermin doch Anfang April, nicht?"

„Sie hat ihr Kind am 31. März bekommen. Das war eine recht turbulente Angelegenheit, sie hat ihre ersten Wehen noch auf meiner Geburtstagsparty bekommen…"

„Und?"

„Ein gesundes Mädchen. Mari Illustrious. Makinami Mari Illustrious. Wenn du willst zeige ich dir später ein paar Fotos. Du wirst nicht glauben, wie knuffig die Kleine ist… Ich war aller Freundschaft zum Trotz ehrlich versucht, sie gleich selbst mitnahhause zu nehmen…"

„Nur Geduld, Yui-chan. Nur noch ein paar Monate warten, dann hast du endlich dein ganz eigenes Baby.

Aber _Illustrious?_ Na ja, es ist offensichtlich, dass Murasaki-chan das sowieso ganz allein entschieden hat. Das ist wiederum typisch für sie…"

„Allerdings. Aber komm doch endlich rein, kein Grund für dich, dir hier die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen…"

„Oh, danke…"

Und sie gingen hinein. Das Haus, in dem Dr. Ikari sich recht bald nach ihrer Hochzeit ihr kleines Nest eingerichtet hatte, war gut ausgestattet und voll mit allem PiPaPo – Es war offensichtlich, dass die bleibe den beiden mehrere Millionen gekostet haben musste, schon allein wegen dem großen Grundstück, von dem Ayanami auf dem Weg zur Haustür einiges hatte durchqueren müssen – Es war ein ganzer, dichter Wald dazugehörig, und auch ein schön bepflanzter Teich; Dennoch war noch Platz für ein Gewächshaus und, was noch nicht dagestanden hatte, als Dr. Ayanami ihre Freundin das letzte mal besucht hatte, fast ein ganzer Spielplatz in allen Bunten Farben, mit Wippe, Rutsche, Klettergerüst, Drehscheiben und allem, was ein Kinderherz sonst noch begehren könnte, inklusive einem Deluxe-Sandkasten mit Sonnendach.

Als ihre langjährige Freundin wusste Dr. Ayanami, dass die Besitzerin dieses Hauses sich praktisch schon Kinder gewünscht hatte, seit sie selbst ein Kind gewesen war, und schon seit Ewigkeiten ihre kleinen Vorstellungen und Pläne für diesen Augenblick vorbereitete – und einer der Vorteile, die man davon hatte, eine geniale Biologin zu sein, die für eine uralte Verschwörung arbeitete, war jede Menge Zaster, um all diese Träume in die Tat umzusetzen.

Ayanami konnte sich praktisch vorstellen, wie ihre Freundin die Grundstücke, die ihre Makler ihnen gezeigt hatte, allein unter dem Gesichtspunkt unter die Lupe genommen hatte, wie viel Spielmöglichkeiten sie wohl einem kleinen Kind bieten würden – Deshalb auch die hohen Backsteinmauern, die den kleinen Racker wohl beizeiten daran hindern sollten, ungeplant auszubüxen.

Dieses kleine Wesen, das im Moment vermutlich entweder schlief, an seinen halbfertigen Daumen nuckelte oder mit seiner Nabelschnur spielte, würde vermutlich jeden Tag mit seinem Gewicht in Liebe überschüttet werden…

Trotz seiner Ausmaße lag das Grundstück selbst am Rande des wohl pikfeinsten Viertel dessen, was einst Hakone geheißen hatte, nun aber der Grundstein für die neue Festungsstadt des Projektes werden sollte, in einer Zeit, wo, etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr nach dem Second Impact nur die allerwenigsten Menschen noch ein Dach über dem Kopf hatten.

Yui hatte neben der Türklingel neben dem Gartentor ein urniedliches kleines Schild angebracht, natürlich, des Witzes wegen, in Form eines Ankers – „Hier leben Yui, Gendo und-" wobei sie den letzten Namen wohl dazugravieren würden, sobald sie sich einen Namen für das Kind überlegt hatten oder das Geschlecht festgestellt war oder so was.

Die Ikaris hatten sich mit dieser Hütte kurz gesagt wirklich etwas gegönnt – Ayanami war nicht der Typ, der glotzen würde, aber sie konnte doch nicht anders, als das alles deutlich zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, während ihre Freundin sie durch den Flur führte.

Auch, wenn die gelegentlich neben den Wänden stehenden Farbtöpfe, und Stapel von noch unbenutzter Abdeckplane etwas aus dem Bild fielen…

„Gendo streicht derzeit das Kinderzimmer." Erklärte Dr. Ikari, die schweifenden Blicke ihrer Freundin bemerkend.

„Ach so?"

„Ja, allerdings. Unser kleiner Shin-chan soll ja erst Anfang Juni kommen, aber wenn du dir Gendo ansiehst, könntest du meinen, das der kleine gleich Abitur macht…"

„Dann wisst ihr schon, dass es ein Junge wird?"

„Das letzte Ultraschallbild war etwas… verwackelt. Und vorher haben wir ihn wohl immer in unpraktischen Momenten erwischt. Oder er ist einfach nur schüchtern. Ich war mir von Anfang an sicher, dass es definitiv ein Junge wird… nenn es eine Art Vorahnung. Aber bei der letzten Untersuchung meinte der Arzt, dass er das noch nicht erkennen könne…"

„Und lass mich raten, dein Ehemann ist ganz wild auf ein Mädchen…"

„Wir haben das Zimmer kompromissweise in Gelb gestrichen."

„Hach!" meinte Dr. Ayanami mit einem leicht erschöpften Seufzen „Ich war wirklich sehr lang, sehr viel beschäftigt… in diesem Untergrundkomplex vergisst man bisweilen richtig die Zeit, so ganz ohne Sonnenlicht… Was ist noch passiert? Wie geht es den ganzen anderen? Fuyutsuki-sensei? Dr. Akagi?"

„Fuyutsuki-sensei geht es gut, aber Dr. Akagi spürt wohl langsam ihre Midlifecrisis…"

„Midlifecrisis?"

Dr. Ikari wendete sich in einem spielerisch-leisen, schelmischen Tonfall zu ihrer Freundin um.

„Jedes Mal, wenn Gendo sich vorbeugt, um auf irgendeiner Konsole Tasten zu drücken, starrt sie ganz unvermittelt auf seinen zwanzig Jahre jüngeren Hintern."

„Wirklich?" Ayanami verzog das Gesicht. „Immerhin brauchst du dir bei so einer „Rivalin" absolut keine Sorgen zu machen…"

Nach einer kurzen Weile erreichten die beiden endlich die Tür zur Küche, die offen und recht modern eingerichtet war – Im selben Raum stand ein langer Esstisch im modernen Stil, an der Herr des Hauses bis jetzt dabei gewesen war, seinen Kaffee zu trinken.

Er blickte, sobald er ihre Schritte im Flur vernahm, von der Fachzeitschrift hoch, die er bis jetzt gelesen hatte, und grinste die beiden Frauen schamlos an.

„Ayanami." Sagte er knapp, mit einer gewissen, unterschwellig angriffslustigen Qualität. „Du lebst ja noch."

„Ja, ich freue mich auch, _dich_ zu sehen." Gab Dr. Ayanami direkt zurück, während sie gegenüber des einzigen Mannes in der Versammlung Platz nahm. „Ist bei dir alles Paletti, Ikari? Yui-chan hat mir erzählt, dass ihr beide vorwiegend mit „Nestbau" beschäftigt wart…"

„Es muss ja auch alles fertig sein, wenn unsere kleine Rei-chan endlich auf der Welt ist…"

Yap, da waren sich die beiden definitiv uneinig.

Aber das war es nicht, was Ayanami direkt noch mal gespielt-beleidigt nachfragen ließ: „Was, _Rei_? Aber Yui… jetzt fühle ich mich aber wirklich vergessen. Solange war ich auch wieder nicht weg! Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht."

„Es tut mir Leid, Kagura-chan. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich es vergessen hätte…"

„Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, mich auch einzuweihen?" verlangte der Herr des Hauses leicht amüsiert zu wissen, nebenbei an seiner Kaffeetasse nippend.

Yui, die sich in der Zwischenzeit an der Kaffeemaschine beschäftigt hatte, um sich selbst und ihre Freundin ebenfalls mit Heißgetränken – durch ihre Schwangerschaft bedingt natürlich von der entkoffeinierten Sorte – zu versorgen, beantwortete sie Frage noch während sie diese servierte: „Kagura und ich haben uns als kleine Mädchen eigentlich mal versprochen, dass wir unsere ersten Kinder nacheinander benennen werden. Aber das würde so oder so nichts werden, da ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass es ein Junge wird."

„Es könnte immer noch ein Mädchen werden…" warf ihr Ehemann dazu ein, wozu Dr. Ayanami direkt ihre Zustimmung verkündet. „Genau!"

Sie stellte ihre eigene Tasse an den Platz neben dem ihres Ehemanns. „Ich weiß ja, aber nachdem ich es war, die Gendo überhaupt dazu überredet hat, eine Familie zu gründen, wollte ich ihn wenigstens den Namen aussuchen lassen – Er hat selbst darum gebeten, ihn aussuchen zu können, und jetzt wo ich ihn schon mal endlich mit meinem Enthusiasmus angesteckt hatte, wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich das auch zu schätzen weiß…"

„Aber, aber… willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich nicht _immer_ enthusiastisch bin, wenn es darum geht, dir zu geben, was du willst?" beklagte sich Dr. Ikaris Ehemann, seine Gattin bevor sie sich setzten konnte, abfangend, in dem er sich zurücklehnte, mit einem Arm nach hinten griff, und damit demonstrativ ihre Wange streichelte.

Die brünette Frau selbst antwortete zunächst damit, das sie ihre eigenen Arme an seinem vorbei über seine Schultern hinweg führte, und sich vorbeugte, sodass ihr Oberkörper seine Stuhllehne nach oben hin fortsetzten, ihre Arme sich über seiner Brust kreuzten und ihre Oberarme sein Gesicht einrahmten.

„Aber natürlich nicht…"

„Wirklich, ihr beiden!" kommentierte Ayanami nur. „Versteht mich nicht falsch, aber ihr hättet euch nie miteinander fortpflanzen sollen… Ihr seid ein paar meiner besten Freunde, aber ihr seid _gruselige_ Leute. Ich wage mir gar nicht auszumalen, was wohl dabei herauskommt, wenn man eure Gene zusammenschmeißt. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob diese Welt das überleben wird…"

Dr. Ikari lachte, nebenbei das Gesicht ihres Mannes streichelnd, nachdem sie dazu eine ihrer Hände von seinem Oberteil gelöst hatte.

Es war wirklich offensichtlich, dass die beiden sich keine Gelegenheit nehmen ließen, aneinander zu kleben.

„Also ich sehe da kein Problem, Kagura-chan. Wenn er Gendos gutes Aussehen erbt, und mir in dem Sinne nachkommt, das er musikalisch ist, dürfte das auch mit den Enkelkindern schnell klappen…"

„Hast du auch schonmal darüber nachgedacht, dass euer Kind dein Aussehen und _seine_Talente abkriegen könnte? Oder deine Talente und seine Persönlichkeit."

„Schon gut, schon gut…" meinte der Mann in Rot, dessen Grinsen nun einen sardonischen Touch annahm. „Ich hoffe ja selbst, das unsere Tochter, " Und dabei blieb er. „…nicht all zu viel von meinen Genen abkriegt. Das Beste wäre, wenn sie exakt wie du aussehen würde, Yui. Einfach wunderschön."

„…und dafür würde sie dann all deine kleinen Marotten haben, und wäre auch in allem anderen genau wie du – Hingebungsvoll, loyal, zielstrebig und rein…"

Es gab viele Worte, mit denen Ayanami Ikari Gendo beschrieben hätte, und „rein" gehörte schon mal nicht dazu.

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es sowieso ein Junge wird…"

„Nein, ein Mädchen. Ich bin mir sicher. Nenn es eine Art Väterlichen Instinkt."

Dr. Ikari und ihre Freundin mussten sich beide sehr zurückhalten, um sich zu lachen.

„…Was denn?"

„Jendenfalls hoffe ich, das unser Sohn" Und da war sie genauso beharrlich „…deine wunderschönen Augen haben wird…"

„Und all deine Talente, all diese wunderbaren Dinge, die du tun kannst, und deine Wärme…"

Und spätens da griff er auch mit der anderen Hand nach oben und fand auch schnell den Kopf seiner Gattin, die sich bereits weiter vorgebeugt hatte, um kurz darauf einen tiefen Kuss mit ihm zu tauschen – und noch einen. Und noch einen.

„Ihr Zwei! Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr erst warten müsst, bis das erste Baby raus ist, bevor ihr gleich das nächste produzieren könnt?"

„'Tschuldige, Ayanami." Gab Dr. Ikaris Ehemann offensichtlich überhaupt nicht reuhmütig zurück. „Ich hatte nur kurz vergessen, dass du auch noch da bist."

Ayanami lächelte nur, während sie die Zwei voneinander lösten, und ihre Kollegin sich endlich an ihren Platz setzte und daran dachte, ihre Kaffeetasse zu leeren, bevor das Gebräu endgültig kalt wurde.

Da hatte sich ihre Freundin wirklich einen exquisiten Bastard gesucht. Es war fast schon süß. Die Meisten fragten sich ja, was die aus gutem Hause stammende, erfolgreiche Dr Ikari Yui mit so einem Delinquenten wollte, aber für Dr. Ayanami war es klar: Da hatten sich zwei gefunden.

Psychopathen, alle beide, es sollte gesetzlich verboten werden, dass sich so was fortpflanzt.

„Aber trotzdem… lohnt sich das denn überhaupt, mit dem Kind? Immerhin steht schon ihn fünfzehn Jahren die Vollendung des großen Werkes an."

Ja. Dass sah das Ehepaar Ikari da ein kleines bisschen anders.

Aber das hatten sie Ayanami nicht erzählt – Je weniger Leute über ihre kleine Rebellion bescheid wussten, umso besser.

Letztlich war es die Dame des Hauses, welche die Situation rettete, bevor die betretene Stille verdächtig wurde: „Aber, aber, du scheinst doch auch er Meinung gewesen zu sein, dass es sich lohnt. Denk nicht, ich hätte es nicht gemerkt."

„Was meinst du?"

Mit der Dreistheit vorheriger Kinderstreiche, über die sie sich eine Menge gemeinsame Erinnerungen teilten, griff Dr. Ikari ohne Vorwarnung unter dem Tisch durch und zog etwas an einem Zipfel des Kleides ihrer Kollegin, dass, so aus der urprünglich bedachten Form gebracht, die Konturen des darin eingehüllten Körpers besser zum Vorschein brauchte, als das geplant gewesen war, was dann offenlegte, dass auch Dr. Ayanami begonnen hatte, sich um die Mitte herum zu wölben.

„Ich hoffe jetzt schon, dass unsere beiden Kinder genau so dicke Freunde werden wie wir."

„Ich fürchte, daraus wird nichts. Das ist nicht meins, das ist ein Experiment. Ich würde es also zu schätzen wissen, wenn ihr dicht haltet. "

Was auch erklärte, weshalb sie den Kontakt zur Außenwelt für die nächsten Monate dermaßen minimiert hatte.

Der Mann in Rot lehnte sich dünn grinsend zurück und man konnte praktisch hören, wie in seinem Kopf die Zahnrädchen zu ticken begannen, wie er mentale Notizen anlegte und alles, was sie gesagt hatte nach Informationen zu durchforsten, um sich ein möglichst komplettes Bild von diesem… Projekt zu machen.

Laborkomplex fünf war einer der größten Schwarzen Flecken in der Karte ihrer Informationen, selbst seiner Frau war darüber nur so und so viel gesagt wurden. Sie wussten bis jetzt, dass die alten Männer dort etwas in Arbeit hatten, und in welche Richtung es etwa ging, aber keine Ergebnisse, keine Details und schon gar nicht, was SEELE mit all dem bezweckte…

Man könnte fast meinen, bei ihm auch soetwas wie einen stillen Respekt für Ayanami sehen zu können, dafür, dass sie sich ihren zielen derart total verschrieben hatte – Das war die Art von drastischem Schritt, den er selbst in die Wege geleitet hätte.

Seine Frau hingegen war von etwas anderem ergriffen, auch wenn sie Pläne immer Hinterkopf hatte, waren es nicht diese, die sie ernsthaft bestürt wirken ließen.

„Oh…" sagte sie schwer, sich unweigerlich vorstellend, wie das wohl sein müsste… Sie war von dem Gedanken fast schon mehr getroffen, als Ayanami selbst, die es mehr erzählt hatte wie… ein beiläufiger Kommentar über ihre Arbeit, ja.

„Kagura-chan…"

„Komm runter, Yui." mischte sich dann der Dritte im Bunde ein, dabei die Blicke beider Frauen auf sich ziehend. „Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, dass du das nicht sofort siehst… denk mal nach, wer ist die Direktorin von Komplex fünf?"

Es gab eine Veränderung in Dr. Ikaris Gesichstausdruck, größenteils das Weichen der mitleidigen Komponente.

„Bingo. Ich glaube nicht, dass die von Projekt Master da irgendwen zu irgendwas gezwungen haben. Nicht, das es den alten Männern nicht zuzutrauen wäre, nicht, dass es, abhängig davon, was dieses Projekt ist, nur ein kleines, verschmerzliches Opfer ist – In unseren Zeiten kann keine „hübsche", „saubere" oder „ehrliche" Organisation überleben – Und ich denke Ayanami weiß es. Wer unterschreibt die Zustimmung für alles, was in Komplex Fünf abgeht? Wer würde denn unterschreiben, wenn GEHIRN dieses Projekt ausführen würde…"

Dr. Ikari verstand zwar, was ihr Gatte andeuten wollte, doch es war das Geschehnis selbst, für das sie kein Verständnis hatte. Trotzdem wurde es gleich darauf von Ayanami bestätigt:

„Das ganze war meine eigene Idee, Yui."

„Deine Idee? Aber Kagura, wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert. Du bist doch kein… kein Gefäß."

„Oh doch, der weibliche Körper _ist_ ein Gefäß – genau so wie der männliche.

Was sich in den letzten hundert Jahren geändert hat, ist nur, dass wir selbst darüber bestimmen können, was damit geschieht.

Tatsächlich begreifen wir unsere Körper im 21. Jahrhundert doch mehr als Gefäße als jemals zuvor – Wir „sind" nicht mehr Hände und Beine und Köpfe, wir „haben" sie. Und wir benutzen sie auch wie etwas, das wir „haben". Das kommt daher, weil wir es jetzt können – wir wissen jetzt detailiert, was wir hineintun können und welche Wirkung es warum haben wird, wir haben unsere Triebe und unser Verhalten bis aufs kleinste auf simple biochemische Prozesse zurückgefühlt, und wenn wir wollen, können wir unsere Gestalt sogar begrenzt ändern – die Grenzen sind wirklich nur die Möglichkeiten unserer Technologie. Wir sind sicherlich immer dabei, ihn zu verbessern, mit Sport, Essen, Kosmetika, Drogen… Koffein für mehr Leistungsfähigkeit, Alkohol als „sozialer Schmierstoff", Verstimmungen und Mängel mit der Produktion oder Aufnahme gewisser Botenstoffe sind nicht mehr unumstößliche Fakten unserer Existenz, sondern Probleme, die wir beheben können.

Auch unser Projekt könnte man als einen Versuch sehen, unsere Formen zu verbessern, als eine neue Technologie, um die Grenzen der anderen zu überschreiten.

Das ist es, was der Mensch tut – und Fortpflanzung ist da nicht anders als andere Funktionen. Heuzutage können wir die Fortpflanzung künstlich beginnen, ja, sogar schon Eigenschaften heraussortieren, die uns nicht gefallen, und unerwünschte Fortpflanzungsprozesse können jederzeit abgebrochen werden – Es ist etwas recht billiges geworden, so ein Fortpflanzungsprozess. Mein Bauch gehört mir, also kann ich genau so gut ein Experiment hineintun, ich war ausreichend informiert."

„Kagura, Kagura… Leben ist doch nicht billig. Es stimmt, dass es heutzutage leicht zu vernichten ist, und das gilt für all seine Formen. Und wir haben auch begonnen, es besser zu verstehen – Ich bin dem ja keinesfalls abgeneigt. Ganz Umgekehrt: Ich habe mich der Wissenschaft verschrieben, die danach strebt, das Leben zu verstehen, weil es mich so fanziniert. Ich will denke nicht, dass das Leben dadurch billig oder „entzaubert" wird, das wir es verstehen. Einst dachten wir, nichts Geringeres als phantastische Magie könnte das Leben erklären. Jetzt wissen wir, dass es nicht so ist, heißt nicht, dass das Leben nicht immernoch die selbe phantastische Sache ist, die wir einst für so unglaublich hielten, das nur Magie sie erklären könnte. Mehr noch, der Fakt dass diese ganze Komplexität sich aus einfachen Schritten zusammensetzt, die wir verstehen können, ist doch umso erstaunlicher.

Das Leben hat seinen Wert. Zu sagen, dass wir es niemals abwiegen müssen, dass wir niemals Dinge finden werden, die mehr wiegen, ist tatsächlich naiv, aber auch wenn wir uns dagegen entscheiden, heißt es nicht, das es bedeutungslos war – etwas anderes hatte einfach nur mehr Bedeutung.

Aber das Leben ist wertvoll. Wir sollten das nicht vergessen.

Und wir sollten nicht nachlässig damit sein…"

„Aber Yui, du bist doch _dauernd_ nachlässig mit Leben. Sogar mit meinem. Und sogar mit dem deiner Familie. Es ist, weil du es nicht ganz weißt. Weil du denkst, alle anderen hätten so eine volle Exitenz wie du, es ist, weil du dort oben in deinem Olymp die Erde aus den Augen verlierst. Du hast so viele Hobbys und Talente, einen erfüllenden Job, eine perfekte familie, es ist nur natürlich, dass du optimistisch bist. So optimistisch, dass du dir diesen Meisterpessimisten hier hast antrauen lassen, um dir jeden Tag einen Spaß daraus zu machen, ihn zum besseren zu überzeugen. Aber du weißt nicht, was du alles kaputthauen würdest, wenn du verschwinden würdest. So viele verschiedene Dinge, Universen, die sich um dich drehten.

Du hast einfach so viel um das du dir Gedanken machst, denkst weit in die Zukunft, und beziehst jedes einzelne Menschenleben ein. Fast wie eine Göttin, wie die eine, goldene Sonne, die auf alle herrabscheint, gut oder böse. Aber niemand kann die Sonne ganz für sich haben.

Und das Ergebnis ist, das wir, ohne das du das irgendwie schlecht meinen würdest, nein, gerade wegen deiner großen, noblem Pläne, wesentlich kleinere Teile deiner Welt sind, als du es für uns bist. Für manche für uns bist du ein großer Teil der Welt, für einige wenige, die ganze.

Ich war immer deine sogenannte Freundin, die dir immer nur zugehört hat, und nie selbst was zu erzählen hatte.

Ich habe außer dir und Murasaki eigentlich kaum andere Freunde, und anders als du hab ich mit Liebe und Familie noch nicht so viel Glück gehabt – Es ist noch so, als ob ich neidisch wäre.

Ich habe kein Recht, mich zu beklagen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich mich wohl nicht so wirklich bemührt, nicht wirklich die Zeit gefunden, in mehr Vetbindungen zu investieren – Wenn ich ehrlich bin, stört es mich auch nicht so sehr, du weißt, das ich nie so ein wirklich großes Sozialbedürfnis hatte – Meine Familie und eins, zwei, drei gute Freunde haben mir eigentlich immer gereicht. Wenn ich mit jemanden zu reden beginnen würde, nur, weil ich mich im Moment einsam fühlte, würde diese Person wesentlich öfter mit mir reden wollen, als ich dazu lust hätte, und es würde so viel geben, woran ich denken müssen würde, es wäre nicht fair, da großartig eine Freundschaft beginnen zu wollen.

Ich nehme dir also nicht übel, was du hast. Genau deshalb will ich dir ja als jemandengegenüberstehen, der so etwa gleichauf ist, und auch ein eigenes Leben hat, bvon dem ich erzählen kann. Deshalb habe ich mich ja dazu überreden lassen, diesem Projekt beizutreten – Weil ich auch mit den großen, tiefen Dingen dieser Welt zu tun haben wollte.

Also bitte, lass mich bleiben, was ich bin, und meinen eigenen Pfad entlanggehen…"

„Wenn unsere Pfade begonnen haben, sich zu gabeln, kann man da wohl nicht machen, aber es gibt da etwas, bei dem du dich irrst, Kagura-chan.

Es stimmt, als ich jünger war, hatte ich wohl nichts, das mir wichtige war, als alles anderen, und vielleicht stimmt es ja, dass aus meiner zugegebermaßen privilegierten Position einiges gesehen habe… aber es ist nicht so, als ob mein Pfad immer der selbe geblieben wäre. Oder vielmehr könnte man sagen, dass ich meinen wirklichen, eigenen Pfad wohl erst vor wesentlich weniger Zeit gefunden habe, als du vielleicht denkst.

Jetzt habe ich da eine von diesen aller wichtigen Sachen…" behauptete Dr. Ikari warm und weise lächelnd, betont eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legend.

„Und das ist alles nur, weil ich Gendo kennen gelernt habe."

„Ach Yui, ich fühle mich geehrt…" kommentierte der Mann, der, nachdem er mit Kaffe und Artikel schon lange fertig war, seine Finger auf die übliche Weise zusammengesteckt hatte, das ganze Gespräch mit einer gewissen Belustigung verfolgt hatte.

Ayanami seufzte und leerte ihre Tsse.

„Wirklich, ihr zwei… Bennenn doch wenigstens irgendein blödes Projekt oder eine Endeckung von dir nach mir, ja? Das reicht mir, auch wenn wir nicht in allem demselben Pfad folgen. Ich habe da schon etwas, das ich mit Y.U.I. abkürzen könnte… "

(Ayanami war auch die Trauzeugin bei der Hochzeit der beiden gewesen – Für gewöhnlich war diese Rolle ja dem besten Freund des Bräutigangs vorbehalten, und Ayanami war eigentlich Dr. Ikaris Freundin gewesen, die ihren Verlobten erst über sie kennen gelernt hatte, aber dieser machte keinen Hehl daraus, offen zu sagen, dass er keine wirklichen Freunde hatte, die nicht auch Yuis Freunde waren – Und eigentlich hielten ihn auch die Mehrzahl von Yuis Freunden für den größten Fehler ihres Lebens, und schlosses Wetten darauf ab, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sie ihn endlich rauswarf.)

(Außer Ayanami und Makinami gab es wohl wenige, die sie gut genug kannten, um zu verstehen, warum sie sich ausgerechnet zu diesem Mann hingezogen fühlen würde.)

(Außer Ayanami gab es kaum jemanden, der sich fragte, ob es nicht Ikari war, die ihren Ehemann nicht genügend zu schätzen wusste.)

(Dr. Ikari schätzte ihn.)

(Nur auf ihre eigene, komplizierte, auf das Endresultat bedachte Art und Weise.

Er schätze sie natürlich bedingungslos und hätte wohl immernoch den Planeten für sie hochgejagt, wenn sie ihn nur einmal die Woche einen Knochen mit ein paar wenigen Streifen Fleisch daran hingeworfen hätte, aber den Großteil ihrer Wertschätzung für ihn sendete sie auf einer Wellenlänge die er schlichtweg nicht verstand, in Taten, die er niemals verstehen würde. Und das galt in gewisser Art und Weise auch für ihren gemeinsamen Sohn.)

**VIER JAHRE SPÄTER – **

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so weit kommen würde…" kommentierte Dr. Ikari Yui nicht ohne eine sich in Grenzen haltende, aber deutlich heraushörbare Melancholie. „…hätte ich etwas nach Kagura benannt…"

Die Frau mit dem schwarzen Haarkranz lag am Boden. Auf ihrem dunkelvioletten Kleid war es nicht so offensichtlich, aber spätestens nachdem es sich auf ihrem Laborkittel und dem Fußboden ausgebreitet hatte, war die rote Farbe des Blutes schwer zu übersehen.

Neben Dr. Ikari warteten noch zwei weitere Figuren im Zwielicht des Raumes, zwei Männer, ihre rechte und ihre linke Hand – Ihr Gatte rückte sich die billig wirkende, dicke Plastickbrille zurecht, die in der Zeit zwischen heute und jedem Tag in ihrer neuen Bleibe zu einem permanenten Accessoire geworden war, die Pistole noch in der anderen Hand haltend.

„Wirklich eine Schande." Kommentierte er, die Sicherung seiner Waffe wieder an ihren Platz bringend. „Dabei waren wir uns ziemlich sicher, dass sie unserer Sache gegenüber aufgeschlossen sein würde, vor allem, nachdem sie erstmal darüber aufgeklärt hätten, was man alles vor ihr verborgen hatte, deshalb haben wir es ja erst riskiert…

Und dann war das auch noch unsere einzige Chance. Nach diesem Vorfall wird man die Sicherheit in Laborkomplex Fünf unweigerlich hochschrauben, da jetzt noch einen unserer Agenten hineinzubekommen, ohne das es auf uns zurückführbar wird, können wir… kurz gesagt vergessen. Wenn wir die alten Männer wissen lassen, dass der Laden unsere Aufmerksamket erregt hat, werden sie einfach alles belastende Material wo anders hin packen, und wir können die Suche von vorn beginnen…"

Er packte seine Waffe zurück in die Tasche seines Laborkittels.

„Und dabei hätte sie uns noch so nützlich sein können… es stimmt, wir können sie im Wesentlichen verschmerzen, solange wir Akagi haben, die hatte von Anfang an die überlegenen Fähigkeiten, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich Ayanami wesentlich… angenehmer fand als diese nervtötende alte Frau."

Der Mann in schwarz und rot schritt über sein Opfer hinweg, ihrer Blutlache nur so knapp wie nötig ausweichend – Wäre da nicht das Detail gewesen, das ihn eine etwaige Besudelung wohl als den Schuldigen verraten hätte, wäre er vermutlich mitten hindurch gestampft.

Er lief hinüber zu einem schreibtischartigen Möbel, in der Absicht, wenigstens Ayanamis Aufzeichnungen noch nach brauchbarem Material abzusuchen, wie ein Aasfresser, der einen Kadaver plünderte.

Die ganze Zeit war sein Tonfall zwar teilweise bedauernd, aber zu keinem Zeitpunkt von großen Emotionen ergriffen gewesen.

„Ich mochte sie fast schon etwas, aber nachdem wir sie eingeweigt hatten, schließt sie sich uns entweder an… oder sie weiß zu viel. Wirklich eine Schande."

Er griff sich Papiere heraus und legte sie nach und nach auf einen Stapel, als tue er das jeden Tag, wirklich, ein ganz gewöhnlicher Betriebs-Donnerstag, könnte man meinen.

Den dritten im Bunde wunderte das wenig – Es war Fuyutsuki, den die anderen zwei erst vor kurzer Zeit für ihre Sache rekrutiert hatten, und er konnte nicht anders, als verstört auf die Leiche der, aus seiner Perspektive, jungen Frau zu blicken, und seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

Seine frühere Lieblingstudentin hatte sich zwar nicht hierran beteiligt, aber sie hatte auch zu keinem Moment etwas dagegen gesagt.

Sie wirkte unglücklich, aber er sah keine Reue.

„…wäre das auch mit mir passiert, wenn ich ihrem kleinen „Angebot" nicht zugestimmt hätte?" fragte er in den Raum hinein. Scheinbar hielt es keiner wirklich nötig, ihm darauf zu antworten.

Der jüngere Mann hatte sich seine „Beute" derweil unter den Arm geklemmt und marschierte an Fuyutsuki vorbei aus dem Raum, scheinbar fertig damit.

Aber Yui sprach noch zu ihrem älteren Mentor – Dieser fragte sich, ob das wirklich allen ernstes ihre Antwort sein sollte.

„Ich frage mich…" begann sie, durchaus mit einem gesenkten Blick, aber… die schiere Maßstab hier, die Größe dieses Ereignisses… es war zu wenig. „…was Kagura wohl bewogen hat, sich auf die Gegenseite zu stellen…"

„Sie hatte sich ihren Zielen wohl ganz und ganz verschrieben… sie war schließlich bereit, ihren eigen Körper dafür zu benutzen." Antwortete ihr ihr Gatte vom Korridor aus.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht dass es das war…" Sie verengte nachdenklich ihre Augen. „Aber es könnte doch damit zusammenhängen… Als ich ihr die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, war sie doch zuerst geschockt… Sie schien ernsthaft über Angebot nachzudenken, aber als wir dann sagten, dass ihre Aufgabe in unserem Plan vorsieht, dass sie die Infrastruktur von Komplex Fünf bedeutend sabotiert, und was für Information wir von ihr möchten, hat sie plötzlich abgeblockt… Dieses „Experiment" von vor vier Jahren… was es wohl ist? Ob es wohl hier in Komplex Fünf ist?"

„Wenn Ayanami nocht wollte, das wir darüber bescheidwissen, muss es jendefalls etwas sein, das nur durch seine bloße Existenz unsere Pläne gefährdet. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht hat sie uns wenn auch unabsichtlich einen letzten Gefallen getan: Wir wissen jetzt, das SEELE noch eine Trumpfkarte in der Hand halten muss, die wir vielleicht eliminieren müssen…" merkte der Brillenträger an. „Wir stehen in ihrer Schuld."

Fuyutsuki beschloss, sich primär auf den traurigen Gesichtsausdruck seiner Schülerin zu konzentrieren. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass das hier nun wirklich sein Leben war, dieser große Misstand, den er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ertragen musste, ohne eine zufriedenstellende Lösung herbeiführen zu können.

„Es ist wirklich Schade, das Kagura sich vielleicht aus denselben Gründen gegen uns gestellt hat, wegen denen ich diesen Plan überhaupt verfolge…"

Sie seufzte. „Aber macht dir keine Sorge wegen Komplex Fünf, Gendo. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in den nächsten ein- bis zwei Jahren explizit dahin eingeladen werden… Lass uns gehen."

(Mit dieser Vorhersage sollte sie, wie mit so vielen anderen Dingen, auch tatsächlich recht behalten. Nur, dass sie nicht mehr da sein würde, um zu diesem Besuch in den fünften Komplex, genauergesagt den dazugehörigen DARWIN-Garten mitzukommen. )

(Sie kam in der kurzen Zeit, die ihr nach diesem Ereignis noch blieb, auch nicht dazu, irgendetwas nach Ayanami Kagura zu benennen)

(Also tat er es, für sie, weil sie es nicht mehr konnte.)

Was keiner von den Dreien wusste, war, dass sie das vielleicht aufschlussreichste Indiz in diesem Raum dort zurückgelassen hatten – Als er die Schubladen von Ayanamis nach brauchbarer Information durchforstet hatte, hatte er diese vor allen in Ordnern und Mappen vermutet, deren Inhalte sich als bloße Routine-Aufzeichnungen von irgendwelchen Vitalfunktionen herausstellten, aber nicht in dem ungedrehten Bilderrahmen, den er von anderen Sachen bedeckt auf dem Grund der zweiten Schublade vorgefunden hatte.

Und er war auch nicht der Typ, der sich soetwas aus Neugier ansehen würde – für sentimentale Dinge wie Bilderrahmen hatte er ohnehin nie besonders viel übrig gehabt.

Hätte er das Bild aber angesehen, hätte er wohl auf den ersten Blick korrekt schlussfolgern können, was SEELE da im Schilde führte.

Das Bild zeigte einen äußerlich etwa vierjährigen Jungen, der an einer felsigen Küste im Wasser spielte, einen kleinen Jungen mit roten Augen, silberweißen Augen und einem euphorischen, aber doch entspannten Lächeln.

(1) Ich finde Gendo's permanent grinsende, ultradreiste jüngere Inkarnation aus Episode 21 absolut geil. Verdiente nur mal eine Erwähnung.

(2) „Subjekt 23" ist hier ein kleiner Gag für die Verschwörungs-fans unter euch. Es ist natürlich die Nummer der Illuminati.

(3) Das kleine Zitat vor dem kleinen Abschnitt über Kaworu's Aufenthalt in Keels's Villa ist aus dem Videospiel „Vagrant Story".

(4) Habt ihr euch nie gefragt, wo Gendo den Namen „Ayanami" her hatte? In Q gibt es dafür interessanterweise eine Erklärung, die ich hier nicht verraten will, die aber mit bestimmten Details aus dem Original, die ich gerne verwenden würde, nicht kompatibel wäre. Also musste ich mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Naja, hiermit wären dann gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen.

(5) Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass die übliche Geburtstag-des-Sychronsprechers-Konvention auch für Mari gilt. Des übrigens hat man zwar in den ganzen Booklets und so weiter zwar nicht erfahren, aus welchem Teil Großbrittaniens Mari nun kommt, aber Sadamoto hat in einem Interview mal von einer Szene/Vorgeschichte erzählt, die es so nicht ins finale Skript geschafft hat, dass Mari aus einer blasierten englischen Familie stammt. Das wird die armen Schotten, Iren und Walisen sicher wieder unheimlich freuen…

(6) Und der zweite Teil dieses Schinkens hier erwartet euch in 32: [Das weiße Kind II: Tore von Eden]


	49. 32: Das weiße Kind II: Tore von Eden

**32: [Das weiße Kind II: Tore von Eden]**

_**Nun kommt uns seht uns einmal an**_

Wir sind gefanden in uns selbst

Und laufen nur im Kreis, doch es könnte anders sein

Wir fordern endlich unseren Preis

Und wollen nicht mehr sterblich sein

Für diese Welt zu schwach, so erschaffen wir uns neu

Wir werden noch viel stärker sein

Und sehen auch viel besser aus,

Komm lass uns anders sein, nur ein Schritt, dann sind wir frei.

_**Wenn wir hoch zum Himmel sehn**_

Können wir uns nicht verstehen

Denn unsere Hirne sind zu klein

Wir wollen keine Menschen sein

_**Jetzt sind wir keine Menschen mehr**_

Wir werden leben für die Ewigkeit

Und ich glaube, ich glaube wir können fliegen!

_**Jetzt wissen wir alles, haben die Macht**_

Wir können fliegen um die Welt

Jetzt sind wir Gott sehr nah und stehn fast über ihm

_**Wenn wir hoch zum Himmel sehn**_

Können wir uns nicht verstehn

Denn unsere Hirne sind zu klein

Wir wollen keine Menschen sein.

_–Welle:Erdball, ‚Wir wollen keine Menschen sein'_

**GEIST Laborkomplex Nummer fünf, unterstes F-Level, Primäre Testkammer – 44. AT-Feld-Quantifizierungs-Experiment und 81. Feldstärken-Messung**

**Subjekt: Nummer 23, Codename „Tabris"**

**Experimenteure: Stellvertretender Direktor, Kuze Tetsuo, Leitende Direktorin: Ayanami Kagura, und deren Assistentin: Miyazawa Haruhi**

Die kleine, bleiche Hand wurde von dicken Schellen flankiert, das einst gottgleiche Wesen war in Ketten gelegt, kleine Finger versuchten, vorbereitend eine Art Faust zu bilden.

Es gab da eine Art mechanisches Geräusch.

„18.000 Megawatt!" kündigte Miyazawas Stimme aus dem gegenüber, und somit möglichst weit weg von dem Subjekt befindlichen Kontrollraum an, einen um bis zu neunzig grad verschiebbaren, links und rechts vom „Festhaltekolben" an den dazugehörigen Armaturen angebrachten Schiebregler geringfügig weiter hoch schiebend. „Und Schuss!"

Und das Projektil raste los, bereits wesentlich zu schnell, um von menschlichen Augen gesehen zu werden, von blauen Funken umgeben, deren Licht seinen Pfad wenigstens ein Stück weit nachvollziehbar war, und bloß einen Augenblick, nachdem die junge Wissenschaftlerin den Schuss angekündigt war, sah man es schon, durch die ganze, riesige, in sterilem weiß geflieste Halle, breit wie wie ein Bus lang war, und mindestens so hoch, dieses charakteristische achteckige Muster – und abgeprallt!

Was da schließlich in der gegenüberliegenden, linken Ecke des Raums zum stehen kam, war zwar nur eine simple, tennisballgroße Metallkugel, aber davon sollte man sich nicht trügen lassen: Die Vorrichtung, die diese beschleunigt und abgeschossen hatte, nahm den Großteil der dem Testsubjekt gegenüberliegenden Wand ein, und erstrechte sich dahinter noch ein gutes Stück in die Wand hinein – Das hier war die unterste Etage von Komplex Fünf, und diese Testhalle nahm alles von dieser Etage ein, nicht primär wegen den Ausmaßen der Halle selbst, nein, es war das ganze technische Drumherum, dass er ermöglichte, dieses Metallkugeln mit solch hohen kinetischen Energien auszustatten, und trotzdem nicht bei jedem Versuch Löcher in die Wände und den Rest des Komplexes zu schießen, die das ganze Stockwerk für sich in Beschlag nahmen, unter anderem wegen der starken Elektromagneten, die die Kugel einmal abgeprallt wieder verlangsamen sollten, bevor sie die Wände erreichte und dort signifikant mehr Schaden anrichten konnte, als ein paar zerdepperte Fliesen… Was auch garantierte, das die Experimenteure hinter ihrer dicken Glasscheibe sicher sein würden.

Der ganze Versuchsaufbau war in etlichen Aspekten mit einem Teilchenbeschleuniger vergleichbar.

Augenblicke, nachdem der Abschuss des Projektils erfolgt war, füllten sich die zahlreichen Monitore vor den drei Wissenschaftlern mit Leben – einer zeigte scheinbar zufällig eingeordnete bunte Flecken, wie man sie bei diesen ganzen Licht-Tricks mit Cellopham zu Gesicht bekam, ein anderer so etwas wie ein regenbogenfarbiges Phasenmuster, andere zeigten haufenweise Zahlen.

„Daten empfangen." Bestätigte Kuze, an seiner eigenen Konsole ein paar Knöpfe drückend. „Fahren Sie fort."

Miyazawa fuhr den Schiebregler noch ein Weiteres Stück nach oben. „19.000 Megawatt!"

Sie machte auf der Tastatur noch ein paar kleinere Angleichungen, basierend auf den Daten des letzten Versuchs. „Und Schuss!"

Diesesmal machte es das Projektil dem Testsubjekt nicht ganz so leicht – Die Kugel prallte nicht sofort ab, sondern schien zunächst mehr in dem Feld „hängenzubleiben" als hätte dieses eine membranartige Qualität, die in diesem Moment nicht ausreichte, um die Rotation der Kugel zu beenden – Sie rotierte weiter, sprühte weiter blaue Funken, drückte sich weiter in das flackernde Feld hinein… und wurde von ihm letztlich doch abgebremst, und viel wie ein Stein zu Boden, noch nicht einmal eine Mulde hinterlassend.

Zwischen Erleichterung und Erschöpfung lockerte das Versuchskaninchen seine kleinen Fäuste.

(Ayanami, die das ganze Experiment nur überwachte, ein merkliches Stück hinter Kuze und Miyazawa stehend, hatte ihren Blick, kurz bevor dass passiert war, scheinbar vorsorglich abgewendet, als wollte sie nicht sehen, was passiert wäre, wenn das Feld die Kugel _nicht_ gehalten hätte. )

Schon bald darauf lieferten die Detektoren eine weitere Ladung Versuchsergebnisse auf die Bildschirme der Kommandozentrale. Kuze warf kurz prüfende Blicke darauf, lehnte sich dann vor einem Bildschirm mit einem Muster aus farbigen Flächen nach vor und drückte ein paar Tasten, genauer auf einen besonders blau-lastigen Bereich heranzuzoomen.

„Die Daten sehen sehr gut aus. Machen sie weiter mit 20.000."

„Okay." Bestätigte Miyazawa, den Schiebregler jetzt komplett in die vertikale Position bringen. „20.000 Megawatt. Wir sind jetzt bei vollem Leistungsoutput."

Das Surren der nun an der absoluten Belastungsgrenze laufenden Maschinen wurde deutlich hörbar und dominierte den Raum nun mehr, als das ein Hintergrundgeräusch wäre. Miyazawa wusste merklich lauter sprechen, um noch gut hörbar zu sein: „Und Schuss."

Dieses Mal _gab_ es zerdepperte Fliesen.

Und Blut.

„Zwanzigtausend ist also das Limit?" fragte Kuze trocken in den Raum hinein, sich nachdenklich am Kinn kratzend.

Kuze unterbrach seine Schlussfolgerungen, als ein unbekanntes Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit für sich beanspruchte.

Sofort machte sich ein kühler Lufthauch im Kontrollraum breit – die Kälte kam vom Spalt in der Tür, die den direkten Zugang zur eigentlichen Testkammer bildete, und das Geräusch war der Öffnungsmechanismus gewesen, das klicken mehrerer zwischen Tür und Wand eingebauter Riegel und Verzahnungen – Die Tür selbst ließ sie nur mechanisch öffnen, sie war viel zu dick, als das menschliche Muskelkraft sie hätte öffnen können, und das war aus gutem Grund so –

Genauso brauchte es einen speziellen Sicherheitsschlüssel, um diese Pforte überhaupt zu öffnen.

Einen Schlüssel, den nur Ayanami besaß.

Mittlerweile waren die Messdaten angekommen – Auch, wenn es letzlich durchdrungen worden war, war es nicht so, als ob dieses AT-Feld sofort gebrochen wäre – Es hatte mehr eine membranartige Verformung gegeben, die das Projektil bedeutend abgebremst hatten müssen, bevor die Magneten, die bei voller Leistung ohnehin nur eine begrenzte Abbremsung hätten bieten können, dazu Gelegenheit hatten.

Die involvierte Geometrie sah wirklich interessant aus und berechtigte vermutlich genauere Untersuchungen, und mit Sicherheit zu mindestens den Versuch einer mathematischen Modellierung, und einer Abgleichung mit den bisher bekannten mathematischen Modellen von AT-Feldern. Diese Dynamik könnte im tatsächlichen Kampf gegen die Engel von höchster Bedeutung sein, aber auch bei der Resonanz, die für das herbeiführen der letzten Tragödie nötig sein würde…

Auch, wenn es letztlich getroffen worden war, war das Subjekt sehr wohl dazu in der Lage gewesen, dem „Angriff" effektiv entgegenzuwirken und bedeutend abzuschwächen.

Und 20.000 war der höchste Output, der mit der Technologie in dieser Einrichtung möglich war. Schon sehr bald würde das Subjekt auch das bewältigt haben, und dieser Wachstumsrate nach zu urteilen würde es spätestens nächsten Monat so ziemlich jeder menschengemachten Technologie mühelos standhalten… und die Herren vom Komitee schienen kein Problem damit zusehen.

Das alles gefiel Kuze überhaupt nicht, aber es nicht an ihm, Fragen zu stellen.

Die Tür schloss sich wieder.

Es war dieses Mal Miyazawa, die den Sicherheitsschlüssel dafür herumdrehte und gleich darauf seiner Besitzerin überreicht – Dr. Ayanami konnte es nicht selbst tun, da sie die Hände voll hatte.

Sie hatte ihren Kittel noch getragen, als sie die Tür eben durchschritten hatte – nun, da sie zurück war, war er fort, gewickelt um das Testsubjekt, das sie mithinein getragen hatte, und bereits jetzt befleckt von dessen durchdrückenden Blut – Es war Rot, wie ihres, aber Kuze ließ sich davon nicht in die irre führen.

So sehr es auch einem menschlichen Kind ähnelte, seine wahre Natur schien schließlich hindurch, in diesen unmenschlichen Augen, in dieser Farblosigkeit von Haar und Haut.

Und vor allem…

Es war nicht nur, dass ein menschliches Kind in dieser Experimentierkammer mit Sicherheit gestorben wäre.

Nein, das war das mindeste – wäre es menschliches Kind, ein unvollkommenes Einzelwesen, egal wie mächtig, wäre unter diesen Umständen mindestens sein Verstand schon vor langer Zeit kollabiert.

Ein Mensch in dieser Situation, insbesondere ein Mensch mit solcher Macht, würde sie unweigerlich abgrundtief hassen. Nein, es war sogar gut möglich, dass sie dieses Wesen durchaus hasste, während sie hier darin herumpiekten, näherte sich mehr und mehr die Zeit der Prophezeiung, und Subjekt 23 hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass es dann höchstwahrscheinlich einen Versuch unternehmen würde, die gesamte Biosphäre dieser Erde restlos auszuradieren.

Es sagte sogar, dass dies seine Bestimmung sei.

Aber ein Mensch könnte seinen Hass niemals so auf die lange Bank schieben und diese Illusion von Freundlichkeit projizieren, ohne das kleinste Gramm Feindseligkeit durchscheinen zu lassen. Einem Menschen würde der Kragen platzen, ein Mensch hätte ein Limit bezüglich dessen, was er ertragen kann, und was er willens ist, zu geben.

Unmöglich, das Kuze dieses… dieses Ding jemals mit einem Menschen verwechselt hätte, er war der Feind der Menschheit, und allen anderen Lebens auf diesem Planeten.

Man könnte diese Arbeit nicht machen, ohne in jeder Sekunde daran erinnert zu werden, dass dieses Ding nicht menschlich war.

Umso weniger wollte Kuze das Schauspiel vor seinen Augen glauben.

Was wohl unheimlicher war als die bloße Existenz dieses unmenschlichen Kindes war es, beobachten zu müssen, wenn andere dieses grundlegend Falsche nicht zu erkennen schienen.

Er konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass es eine absichtliche Strategie von diesem Ding sein musste, um sie alle zu ihrem Untergang zu führen.

Miyazawa konnte er noch verstehen, sie war ein naives Kind, aber Ayanami?

Sie hatte nichts besonders erschreckendes gesagt, aber die Art, wie sie dieses sogenannte Kind festhielt, so fest das sein Blut auf ihr Kleid durchdrückte, ihr Gesicht trotz des komplett beherrschten Ausdrucks blass vor Schock, machte es schwer zu glauben – Selbst bei dem Subjekt selbst blieb es nicht unbemerkt.

Er hatte seine unnatürlich weiße Hand voll mit tiefem rot, und hielt es der Direktorin entgegen, um zu illustrieren, was er mit seinen nächsten Worten meinte:

„Sind Sie überrascht, Kagura-san?"

_Kagura-san?_ Selbst nach all der Zeit würde Kuze es nie glauben können.

„…sind sie überrascht, dass meine Form euren doch ein wenig ähnlicher ist, als Sie dachten?"

Sie leugnete es nicht einmal.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Kagura-san. Es mag Ähnlichkeiten geben, ein mein Körper ist nicht wie die, die ihr habt…"

Miyazawa fühlte sich scheinbar dennoch verpflichtet, zu handeln, und griff nach einem Schächtelchen, dass sie am Rande ihrer Konsole abgestellt hatte – Es handelte sich um eine Packung jeder Süßspeise, die gemeinhin als Mikado-Stäbchen mit Zartbitterschokolade bekannt war. Es handelte sich dabei um Miyazawas Leib- und Magenspeise, sodass sie häufiger ein wenig davon mit sich herumtrug, aber die zwei Stäbchen, die sie jetzt daraus hervorzog, waren nicht für ihren eigenen Konsum – ferner hielt sie sie den noch in den Armen ihrer Vorsitzenden befindlichen Testsubjekt hin, während sie mit der anderen Hand durch sein silbernes Haar streichelte.

„Gute Arbeit, Tabbie-chan. Noch mal danke, dass du das so tapfer mitgemacht hast… Hier, für dich!"

_Tabbie-chan. _Das war nicht das erste Mal, das Kuze das mitbekam, aber er traute seinen Ohren immer noch nicht. „Lassen sie das, Miyazawa." Wies er Dr. Ayanamis junge Assistentin zurecht. „Das Subjekt besitzt die Frucht des Lebens. Es ist nicht so, als ob es Verwendung für Stoffwechselbausteine hätte…"

Aber bevor Kuze mit sprechen fertig war, hatte das übermenschliche Kind sich seine Hände bereits an Dr. Ayanamis ohnehin versauten Kittel abgeputzt und den Süßkram in Besitz genommen, unschuldig zum stellvertretenden Direktor hinblickend, während er ungeachtet seiner Worte daran knusperte, fast schon wirkend wie ein gewöhnliches, fünfjähriges Kind, dass nicht eben Projektile abgewehrt hatte, die mit der Energie der gesamten Stromnetze ganzer Länder auf ihn hinzugerast waren.

„Das mag sein, Herr Vizedirektor…" verteidigte Miyazawa ihren „Schützling" „…aber das heißt ja nicht, dass er es nicht trotzdem genießen kann, oder? Und er hat es sich ja auch redlich verdient!" verkündete sie, das menschengemachte Monstrum weiter eifrig streichelnd.

„Vielen Dank nochmal für deine Mithilfe, ja? Dank dir konnten wir eine ganze Menge über AT-Felder lernen, das uns für unsere Verteidigung und unser Überleben von großem Nutzen sein wird…" Aber Miyazawas überschwänglicher Enthusiasmus ließ mitten im Satz nach.

„Auch wenn du… wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich willst, das wir deine Brüder und Schwestern mit unseren Evangelions besiegen… T-Tut mir leid, Tabbie-chan, krieg jetzt bitte kein schlechtes Gewissen!"

Obwohl erste Tropfen von Blut den Stoff des Kittels der Schwerkraft entgegen entlanggewandert waren und auf den weißen, gefliesten Boden des Kontrollraumes getropft hatte, lächelte der Junge mit einer tiefen, für so ein kleines Kind scheinbar unpassenden Weisheit, von der man aber auch bei wirklichen Kindern schon gehört hatte, häufig mit derselben simplen Natur wie der seiner nächsten Aussage: „Aber wie könnte euch denn böse sein?"

Kuze liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Die Zwei fraßen diesem Ding aus der Hand, und der kleine, glatzköpfige Mann suchte nach Erklärungen. Es musste wohl daran liegen, das Ayanami dieses Ding ausgetragen hatte. Sie hatte zu anfangs eine recht pragmatische Stellung zu dieser… Maßnahme gehabt, aber es war nicht unmöglich, dass die Hormone sie mehr beeinträchtigt hatten, als sie das vermutet hatte.

„Ihr tut nichts anderes, als zu versuchen, eure Existent aufrecht zu erhalten, nicht? Das ist eine der natürlichsten Instinkte, die allen Lebensformen eigen sind… Und ich sehe, dass ihr eure Existenz genießt. Ich habe kein Recht, euch Vorwürfe zu machen… denn wenn ich derjenige werde, der es schafft, der Zeit der Vernichtung zu entkommen, werdet ihr wahrscheinlich verschwinden… Oder ist eure Freude an eurer Existenz etwa in irgendeiner Form weniger wirklich und real, irgendwie weniger wertig als meine Freude daran? Unsere Wünsche sind nicht wirklich gegensätzlich, sie gleichen sich. Das ist in Wahrheit das Traurige, dass wir verdammt sind, zu kämpfen, obwohl wir uns so sehr gleichen…"

Na ja, oder _doch nicht_ wie ein kleines Kind.

Diese Worte waren es, die Ayanami merklich nachdenklich wirken ließen, als sie dem Kind nebenbei ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht wischte und hineinblickte, in die großen, strahlenden roten Augen.

Ob es wohl wirklich unmöglich war, zu koexistieren?

(Es hatte mit einer „Familie" nicht viel zu tun, nicht wirklich – Am Ende des Tages gingen diese Menschen alle nachhause und führten ihr eigenes, privates Leben, indem keines ihrer Testsubjekte einen besonders relevanten Platz einnahm. Wäre einer von ihnen an einen anderen Posten versetzt worden, hätte das wohl sämtliche Interaktionen zwischen ihnen beendet. Und es blieb wohl kaum zu erwähnen, dass wirkliche Freunde und Familienmitglieder einander nicht mit Metallkugeln beschossen.)

(Aber es war da, ein Konstrukt, nicht die Art von großen Emotionen, die einen Dummheiten begehen ließen, aber ein freundlicher Umgang, der nicht irgendwie gefälscht war, ein ehrlich geteiltes Lächeln)

Er schien sie nicht zu hassen, trotz alledem.

(War der Grund dafür, dass er sie nicht hasste, weil er eben kein Mensch war, oder…)

(Weil er nichts anderes kannte? Dass normale Familienmitglieder sich nicht mit Metallkugeln beschossen, hatten sie ihm nicht gesagt. Sie planten in der Regel auch nicht, einander zu vernichten, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.)

(War er einfach nur ein besserer Mensch als sie?)

(Hassten sie_ ihn_ denn?)

(Kuze fürchtete ihn. Aber hassen…? Man grollt dem Sturm am Horizont nicht, man meidet ihn nur. Das Subjekt war eine Naturgewalt, kein willend bösartiger Täter, er hasste ihn nicht mehr, als er Wölfe oder Krokodile hasste, oder alles, das eben fähig war, einen Menschen zu töten und zu fressen, um selbst weiterexistieren zu können.)

(Wann immer Miyazawa mit ihm zusammen war, verbrachte sie eine angenehme Zeit. Manchmal wachte sie morgens auf und freute sich schon darauf, ihn zu sehen.)

(Ayanami… Ayanami war sich sehr wohl darüber bewusst, dass es nicht an ihr war, das Szenario anzuzweifeln.)

Um die Ergebnisse auszuwerten, mussten sie nicht dort unten in diesem kleinen Kontrollraum bleiben – Ayanami und Kuze verlagerten sich in einen Raum mit Beleuchtung, die dem Tageslicht etwas ähnlicher war, und einen großen Monitor-Tisch für sie hatte, um den sie sich herumsetzten und sich die Ergebnisse hatten anzeigen lassen.

Miyazawa hatten sie geschickt, um das Subjekt waschen zu gehen, und sie fand, dass er sich ein schönes, warmes Bad verdient hatte. Gut möglich, das seine Regeneration bereits abgeschlossenen gewesen war, als er die Wanne wieder verlassen hatte.

In ein simples, weißes Patientenhemd gekleidet hatte Miyazawa ihn dann zu seiner üblichen Klavierstunde mitgenommen, oder das war es wenigstens, was sie angekündigt hatten. Bei diesen Sitzungen fragte er sie gerne aufmerksam, wie er war, wie es in ihrem Leben so lief, und spann daraus immer eine tiefe Konversation über die menschliche Beschaffenheit, und die junge Wissenschaftlerin, die es nicht in sich hatte, zu überlegen, wie „praktisch" es wäre, ihm gewisse Dinge zu erzählen, oder auch nicht, packte immer freudig aus.

Wie dem auch sei, sie war beschäftigt, und wurde für die Auswertung dieser Ergebnisse nicht wirklich gebraucht.

„Wirklich faszinierend…" kommentierte Ayanami schließlich, wieder mit einem gelassenen Lächeln, mit einem Stapel von Papier an der Tischplatte tippend, um die einzelnen Blätter auf die gleiche Höhe zu bringen.

**Auszug aus dem Ergebnisberichts zum 44. AT-Feld-Quantifizierungs-Experiment in Laborkomplex Fünf, Verfasst von Direktorin Ayanami Kagura.**

_Die aktuellen Theorien von der Entstehung des Lebens gehen schon seid Jahren nicht mehr davon aus, dass die erste Komponente, die entstand, so etwas relativ kompliziertes war, wie selbstreplizierende Moleküle._

_Vielmehr geht man davon aus, dass es der Stoffwechsel war, der allem vorrausging._

_Viele verschiedene Versuche wurden getätigt, um die Mixtur nachzubilden, die vor Milliarden von Jahren in den Ozeanen vorlag, und viele von ihnen förderten einen erheblichen Bestandteil der heute häufigsten Moleküle zu Tage, unter anderem auch Vesikel aus einer Doppelschicht aus Lipidmolekülen, die im Wesentlichen dem Grundgerüst einer Zellmembran entsprachen, und es wurde eine Tendenz der anderen Biomoleküle beobachtet, sich in diesen Vesikeln anzureichern – Das neue Modell setzte ohne spezifische Bespiele zu nennen, voraus, dass es da eine Reaktion in mehreren Schritten gäbe, von der alle miteinander gekoppelt seien, so dass das zweite Produkt nicht sofort wieder ohne weitere Konsequenzen in seine Ausgangstoffe zerfallen könnte._

_Von der Umgebung abhängig, in der man die Entstehung klassischen Lebens vermutet, könnten verschiedene bekannte Reaktionskaskaden diese Rolle übernehmen, und Simulationen zeigten, wie sich über verschiedene Szenarien daraus schließlich eine Art Proto-Zelle entwickeln könnte._

_Ein unabdingbarer Faktor bei jeder möglichen solchen Theorie war jedoch eine Art von räumlicher Trennung: Sei es durch kleine Blasen im Gestein oder den vormals erwähnten Lipid-Doppelschichten, ohne irgendetwas, das einen Grad der Trennung zwischen dem werdenden Lebewesen und seiner Umwelt herstellte, würden die potentiellen Metabolite einfach so, wie sie nach dem ersten Schritt werden, wegdissoziieren, statt sich oft genug zu treffen, um mehrere, geschachtelte Reaktionen auszuführen._

_Ohne Trennung war so ein Lebewesen nicht von der Ursuppe unterscheidbar, aus der entstanden war._

_Nun haben sich diese Vorläufer von Zellen endlos weiter entwickelt, haben Verbunde gebildet, neue Lebensräume erschlossen, und dabei in Form von Blut, Lymphe, Intrazellulärer Flüssigkeit oder Zerebrospinaler Flüssigkeit Analoga dieses ursprünglichen flüssigen Mediums mit sich genommen, in dem sie einst zu existieren lernen._

_Die Generation heutiger Forscher ist in der Hinsicht privilegiert, dass wir nun die ganz genaue Zusammensetzung des ursprünglichen Mediums kennen – Wir erfuhren sie nach der Bergung des zweiten Engels, seiner ursprünglichen, bis zum heutigen Tage niemals versiegenden Quelle._

_Und wir wissen mittlerweile auch, dass diese Trennung auch dann ein wichtiger Faktor ist, wenn gar kein wirklicher Stoffwechsel vorliegt, wie bei diesem anderen Zweig des Lebens, dessen einzige Existenzbeweise so lange in der Antarktis verschüttet lagen._

_Heute haben wir all dies näher beleuchtet, und können diese elementare Idee der „Trennung" konkretisiert betrachten: Das AT-Feld._

_Bei einer Lebensform in ihrer finalen Form, so wie uns, in denen nach dem langen Sprießen und Wachsen des Baumes der Abstammungen des Lebens endlich die Frucht der Erkenntnis zum Vorschein kam, bedeutet es im Wesentlichen den Einflussbereich einer Seele, für uns typischerweise die Grenzen unseres eigenen Körpers, der Bereich, den wir nur durch Ausübung unseres Willens beeinflussen können, wie zum Beispiel unsere Arme und Hände._

_Trotz seiner grundlegenden Bedeutung für unsere Existenz sind unsere AT-Felder in unserem täglichen Leben ein feiner, kaum merklicher Bestandteil unseres Lebens, eben, weil sie sich darauf beschränken, unsere Form an ihrem Platz zu halten._

_Aber die Gefahr, die und die nahende Bedrohung durch die Engel fürchten lässt, ist deren Fähigkeit, die sie mit allem Göttlichen teilen – Die Fähigkeit, ihr AT-Feld, den Einflussbereich ihres Willens, jenseits des Körpers zu projizieren, den es zusammenhält._

_Für die Fähigkeit, Dinge außerhalb des eigenen Körpers seinem Willen zu unterwerfen, haben wir bereits Worte gehabt, aber die meisten davon klingen recht unwissenschaftlich…_

_Dennoch sind wir jetzt, wie ich im folgenden Report erläutern werde, dennoch erstmals in der Lage, die Mechanik und Dynamik solcher Phänomene bis ins Detail zu beschreiben…_

„Das ist wie üblich ein geniales Essay, Frau Direktorin…" kommentierte Miyazawa, mit einer Hand das Zartbitter-Mikado-Stäbchen haltend, an dem sie knabberte, während sie in der anderen Hand einen Ausdruck von Ayanamis Arbeit hielt, die Augen vor Bewunderung glänzend.

„Denken Sie, das…"

Kuzes Reaktion war anders:

„Die Macht der Frucht des Lebens… ist wahrlich etwas, das man fürchten sollte…"

„Sind Sie immer noch beunruhigt wegen des Subjektes…?"

„Sie haben diese Macht doch gesehen. Wagen Sie zu behaupten, dass wir dieses Ding noch unter Kontrolle halten könnten, wenn es nötig werden sollte?"

Ayanami behielt nur dieses unerschütterliche Lächeln bei und machte eine vom Amüsement über irgendeine Ironie gefärbte Bemerkung:

„…Heute Morgen hat mich Miyazawa gefragt, ob wir eines Tages alle solche Macht haben werden. Und ob wir sie eines Tages kontrollieren können würden…"

„Adams Macht?"

„Aber, aber, die Fusion ist verboten!" kommentierte die Direktorin belustigt. „Aber Miyazawa ist ein kluges Mädchen. Und ich habe ihr vor kurzem notgedrungen von den Projekten im Hauptquartier erzählt…"

„Das, woran Ikari derzeit arbeitet? Der Evangelion-Test-Typ?"

Ayanami nickte. „EVA Einheit 01. Es wird wohl noch mindestens ein halbes Jahr dauern, bis es überhaupt bereit ist, getestet zu werden. Ich nehme an, Sie sind vertraut mit der… Besonderheit des Test-Typs?"

„Soetwas haben sie Miyazawa erzählt?"

„Natürlich. Sie ist meine Assistentin. Es ist ihre Aufgabe, mich bei all meinen Projekten zu unterstützen, und dazu ist es nötig, dass sie darüber Bescheid weiß. Anders alle anderen in Arbeit befindlichen oder für die Zukunft geplanten Modelle ist EVA 01 nicht aus Adam kopiert wurden, sondern ein vollwertiger Nachkomme von Lillith, unseres eigenen Ursprungs. Geboren, nicht kopiert, eines Wesens mit dem Original. Und dennoch ist sich Yui-chan ziemlich sicher, damit ein projezierbares AT-feld erzeugen zu können.

Mit einem artifiziell angehobenen Wesen aus unserer eigenen Evolutionslinie…

Und da meinte Miyazawa, dass einige der Experimente, die wir hier im DARWIN-Garten vorbereitet haben, doch in diese Richtung gehen würden… und das wir hier in Subjekt 23 praktisch bereits das erste Exemplar hätten, ein Wesen in unserer Form, mit diesen Kräften, geschaffen von uns…"

„Ist es nicht vermessen zu sagen, das Subjekt 23 unser Werk ist?"

„Wenn wir nicht gewesen wären, wäre er dann hier?"

„Wenn sie es so sehen wollen, ist eine Debatte über Semantik…"

„Jedenfalls hat sich Miyazawa auch mit Murasaki-chans Werken in diese Richtung beschäftigt, und mir daher diese Frage gestellt."

„Und was haben Sie geantwortet?"

„Das diese Einrichtung un der DARWIN-Garten existieren, um die Grenzen dieser Möglichkeiten auszuloten. Was aber die Verwirklichung dieser Möglichkeiten angeht, brauchen wir die Antworten nicht zu suchen – Das Szenario drückt sich da klar aus: Mit der Menschheit ist der tote Punkt erreicht, und was auch immer es für potentielle Zwischenstufen gibt, ist von dem Punkt, an dem wir derzeit stehen, nicht erreichbar. Der große Plan sieht keine weitere Verwendung für unsere AT-Felder mehr vor.

Und wer bin ich, um das Szenario anzuzweifeln?"

(Das waren übrigens auch die letzten Worte, die das Ehepaar Ikari aus ihren Lippen zu hören bekam. „Wer bin ich, um das Szenario anzuzweifeln?")

(Viel später kam Miyazawa auf einem Konvent von Wissenschaftlern des Projekts dazu, eine ähnliche Frage an führende Wissenschaftler von GEHIRN zu stellen. Sie kam nicht dazu, die Antwort von Ikari Yui selbst einzuholen, mit der fast absoluten Autorität, die auf ihrem Gebiet damit einherging – Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon längst aus dieser Welt entwichen.)

(Aber sie hatte das Glück, auf dem letzten Konvent zu sein, der von Makinami Murasaki besucht wurde. Sie hatte ihre kleine Tochter von fünf Jahren dabei, ein recht… eigenes kleines Mädchen.

„Ja, das _ist_ eine mögliche Antwort." Meinte sie, als Miyazawa ihr von Ayanamis Meinung erzählte, mit einem Lächeln voller Geheimnisse.

„Aber meine ist wesentlich interessanter: – )

(„Das Resultat… Ist etwas, dass für die Augen unserer Enkelkinder bestimmt ist." )

(Enkelkinder? Das war etwas, woran Miyazawa noch nicht gedacht hatte. Nicht nur, weil sie noch relativ jung war. Sie arbeitete an einem kleinen Teil des Projekts zur Vollendung der Menschheit.

Was lohnte es sich, jetzt noch Kinder zu haben, so kurz vor dem Tag der Prophezeiung?

Sie würden kaum in der Grundschule sein, wenn die Reiter der Apokalypse über die Welt hereinbrechen würden…

Und… Enkelkinder?)

(Wie sich einige hier vielleicht denken können, hätte Dr. Ikaris Antwort genau Dr. Makinamis Antwort entsprochen.)

„…Aber…", und so hatte Dr. Ayanami ihre Konversation mit ihrem Stellvertreter an jedem Tag fortgesetzt: „Was Miyazawa da sagt, ist keineswegs ohne Bedeutung. Die Erforschung von menschlichen AT-Feldern _ist_ einer der Schwerpunkte unserer Einrichtung, und einer, der schon sehr, sehr bald sehr relevant werden könnte… Nur dazu wurde der DARWIN-Garten überhaupt geschaffen."

„Sie reden doch nicht etwa von den auserwählten Kindern?"

„Wovon ich rede, ist, dass ich Miyazawa geraten habe, sich auf das Gebiet zu spezialisieren, wenn es sie do so sehr reizt."

(Als Dr. Ayanami Miyazawa Haruhi unter ihre Fittiche nahm, tat sie das, weil die Studentin sie an ihr früheres selbst erinnert hatte.

Und vielleicht auch aus einem spontanen Anflug von Mutterinstinkt heraus.)

**Auszug aus einem Nachtrag im Dossier von Testergebnissen, das einem außerhalb der der üblichen Berichtsintervalle vom Komitee eingefordert wurde. Aus dem abschließendes Gutachten, verfasst wie auf Wunsch der Auftragstreller von Direktorin Ayanami Kagura persönlich.**

_Beim nächsten AT-Feld Quantifizierungs-Test konnte das Subjekt auch den vollen Leistungsoutput von 20000 Megawatt problemlos abwehren. Die Grenze der Apparaturen in Komplex Fünf war erreicht…_

_Einige Monate später haben wir für weitere Versuche mit dem Subjekt einen Hochleistungs-Teilchenbeschleuniger abriegeln lassen, wofür ich den Herren vom Komitee noch einmal herzlich danken möchte, aber in den Monaten zwischen diesem Versuch und dem letzten hatte das AT-Feld des Subjektes selbst die äußersten Möglichkeiten menschlicher Technologie übertroffen – Ein AT-Feld mit roher Gewalt zu durchbrechen ist zwar theoretisch möglich, aber im speziellen Fall von Subjekt Code Tabris ist es unwahrscheinlich, das solche Energiemengen seid der Frühzeit unseres Universums überhaupt zusammengekommen sind – wenn dieses AT-Feld so existieren kann, ist es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass solche Macht unseren Schöpfern zur Verfügung stand, aber hier können wir nur mutmaßen – wir selbst, und ihre anderen Schöpfungen sind letzlich das einzige wirkliche Zeugnis ihrer Existenz. Wir verfügen jedenfalls nicht über sie. _

„Dann ist es also in anderen Worten unmöglich zu durchdringen?" fragte Kuze, das Papier durchblätternd.

Ayanami lehnte sich dünn lächelnd in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Das war es, was die Herren vom Komitee bestätigt haben wollten."

„Ich nehme an, die Antwort hat ihnen gefallen?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein."

„Aber… Sie sagten doch selbst, dass das AT-Feld unmöglich zu durchbrechen ist…"

„Unmöglich zu durchbrechen, ja, aber es zu neutralisieren ist eine andere Sache. Es bräuchte einfach nur ein ebenbürtiges AT-Feld."

„Ein ebenbürtiges Feld? Einen Evangelion?"

„Oh, die Evangelions sind nur schlechte Kopien, und auch so sind es begrenzte, menschliche Seelen, die sich darin befinden werden… Aber es gibt hier auf diesem Planeten genau eine Entität, die ein ebenbürtiges Feld projizieren könnte – tatsächlich ist unsere Welt in dieser Hinsicht relativ einzigartig… Die andere Saat des Lebens, Kuze. Unsere eigene Quelle, Lillith… die sich derzeit in den Komplexen unter dem NERV-Hauptquartier im schwarzen Mond befindet, auch bedingt durch den Bau von EVA 01…"

„Der Bau von EVA 01? Das ist es, was den Herren da oben Sorgen macht?"

„Das ganze ist ein… recht chaotischer Nexus in dem sich viele wichtige Komponenten nah beieinander befinden, selbst Komponenten, von denen wir noch nicht wissen, dass sie wichtig sind… Wenn sie nach Zeitplan fertig werden, ist das Aktivierungsexperiment in acht Monaten angesetzt. Wenn es so weit ist… könnte alles geschehen. Etwas sehr Relevantes _wird_ vermutlich geschehen. Die gute alte Yui-chan plant etwas, und ich denke, die Herren vom Komitee ahnen das Resultat… - Ich schätzte, sie wissen, was passiert, aber nicht, wie genau, oder soetwas in der Art. "

„Und ahnen _Sie es_?" Kuze selbst begann dieses Resultat umso besorgnierrengender zu finden, je länger Ayanami dünn vor sich hin lächelte – Das hatte ihn schon allein die Erfahrung gelehrt.

„Aber aber… Es ist nicht an mir, das Szenario zu hinterfragen. Aber vermutlich… wir es mit dieser einen Passage aus den Schriftrollen zu tun haben, die sich stetig geweigert hat, Sinn zu machen – Die Frau, die das Gewand der Göttin an sich nimmt, und die Göttin, die das Gewand der Frau an sich nimmt… Ikari Gendo, Fuyutsuki Kozo, Makinami Murasaki, und am meisten von allen, Ikari Yui. Wer weiß, was diese Leute denken? Keiner weiß, was diese vier wirklich im Schilde führen… und ich kenne sie alle gut genug, um mit Sicherheit zu sagen, dass keiner von den anderen dreien eine Ahnung davon hat, was Yui-chan im Sinne führt…"

„Nicht einmal ihr Ehemann?"

„Der am allerwenigsten. Verwundert Sie das? Ich bin eine alte Sandkastenfreundin von ihr, und ich weiß auch nicht mehr als Sie. Aber gerade das könnte zu Faktoren führen, die noch nicht einmal sie hervorsehen kann… Sie hat ein exzellentes Hirn, unsere Yui-chan. Ihre bessere Hälfte ebenfalls. Sie haben beide ein sehr, sehr gutes Verständnis vom großen und ganzen, von Langzeitprozessen… von der Vorhersage der Zukunft, kurz gesagt. Aber die Logik der beiden hört auf, wo der andere ins Spiel kommt…"

Ayanami hatte nicht gedacht, dass diese Sache sie verändern würde, aber sie tat es.

Zugegeben, es war weniger irgendeine Art von unmittelbarer „Umordnung" durch die Umwelt, sondern vielmehr etwas Nichtstoffliches wie eine Erinnerung, die sie auf ewig für sich behalten durfte.

Sie fühlte sich klarer in ihren Entscheidungen, schärfer in ihrer Zielstrebigkeit, und Dinge, die sie vorher besorgt hatten, hatte sie nun lange hinter sich gelassen.

Hinfort waren die Sorgen der einen Freundin im Bunde, die nie irgendwas Interessantes zu erzählen hatte, ersetzt durch dieses stille, wissende Lächeln.

Die Träume mussten so etwas wie eine Widergutmachung gewesen sein, um ihr das zu zeigen, was sie niemals sehen würde, und auch, wenn diese bestimmte Ecke ihres Gehirnes, in denen diese Gedanken und Erinnerungen eingespeichert waren, für ihren wachen Verstand niemals wieder Sinn machte, nachdem das dynamische, lebende Stück Ewigkeit ihren Leid verlassen hatte, war sie sich in den Träumem selbst darüber bewusst gewesen, in einer Art bitterlichen Ahnung.

Und diese „Ahnungen" waren immer erfüllt von Musik und Freuden und Herrlichkeit, von einer Melodie, die wie Gedichte sprach, und Grashalmen und Heidekraut, dass sich im Wind teilte, um den Blick auf einen jungen Mann von etwa fünfzehn Jahren freizugeben, der sich umdrehte und lächelte, verspielter Wind in seinem silbernen Haar, die Meeresküste hinter ihm, untergehender Abend im Hintergrund.

Manchmal kann sie das Wort von seinen Lippen ablesen („Danke"), aber sie weiß nicht, wofür der Dank ist. Manchmal versteht sie dieses eine Wort nicht, aber dafür alles davor, und sie denkt ernsthaft darüber nach, das alles zu beenden, sodass dieser zarte, weinerliche Junge mit den unmöglichen blauen Augen seine Hände nicht mit Blut beflecken musste, und er diese Welt nicht in seiner Verzweiflung als eine Opfergabe an die Flammen darbieten würde, doch als sie die Wärme sah, die die beiden miteinander tauschten, konnte sie sich nie dazu bringen, sich voll und ganz dazu zu überzeugen, und wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufstand, würde sie nichts mehr wissen, außer, dass es einen guten Grund für dieses dünne Lächeln auf ihrem Mund gab.

Die Zustände, in die sie das alles warf, waren unglaublich, und sie wusste, dass es nicht nur die Hormone sein konnten.

Nicht, wenn Hormone nicht ausreichten, damit sich eine erwachsene Frau am Sitzen an eine Wand oder eine Stuhllehne anlehnte und dann stundenlang so verblieb, einfach, weil sie aus irgendeinem Grund so eine tiefe Freude empfunden hatte, dass ihr nichts einfiel, was sie an ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand korrigieren musste, oder wenn es häufiger vorkam, dass zu seltsamen Gelüsten und Stimmungsschwankungen auch noch hinzukam, dass die Betroffenen plötzlich Lieder vor sich hin summten, die sie niemals vorher gehört hatte.

Durch und durch Wissenschaftlerin schrieb Ayanami etliche Papiere darüber, von denen eine harte Analysen waren und sich andere mehr lasen wie Tagebucheinträge, immer darauf bedacht, ihren einzigartigen Augenzeugenbericht für die Nachwelt zu bewahren.

Auch, wenn sie bereits errechnet hatte, dass es nicht mal die bei Menschen üblichen neun Monate brauchen würde, waren Komplikationen erwartet wurden, Menschen und Engel, so stand es seit ewigen Zeiten geschrieben, konnten schließlich nicht koexistieren, auch auf molekularbiologischem Niveau nicht.

Doch sie kamen nicht.

Ayanami hatte klar gesagt, dass man im Falle eines Falles dem Erhalt des Subjekts Priorität geben sollte, dass sie davon nur eins hätten, ihre Arbeit aber mit den Daten, die sie dagelassen hatte, fortgeführt werden könnte, aber ihre Befürchtungen waren völlig unbegründet.

Statt elend ans Bett gefesselt zu sein, fühlte sich die Wissenschaftlerin besser als je zu vor und jemals danach, so kam es auch, dass man sie nach Monaten auf Beobachtung trotz ihres… Zustands gehen ließ, um ihre alten Freundin zu besuchen.

Dennoch hatte sie gerade an die letzten Wochen ihrer Schwangerschaft nur wenig wirkliche Erinnerung, so tief war sie in dieses Traumland aus Lichterglanz und Melodien versunken gewesen, immer häufiger, und immer mehr, völlig verzückt von dem, was die Frucht ihr zeigte, von dem goldenen Schein, der sie bis vor die Tore des Elysiums führte und einen kurzen Blick in die glorreiche Zukunft werfen ließ, deren Grundsteine sie gelegt haben.

„Jetzt naht bald der Moment, an dem sich unsere Wege trennen müssen…" erzählte ihr ihr zeitloser, silberhaariger Fährmann. „Aber Kagura-san, weine nicht, weil es vorbei ist, lächle, weil es überhaupt geschehen ist…"

Lache, weil es geschehen ist.

Dieses Mal führte er sie in den Garten jenseits dieser goldenen Tore, das war sein Geschenk für sie, von der er wusste, dass sie vor allem nach Wissen strebte, und zeigte ihr die Kinder der Zukunft, zeigte sie ihr, wie Moses das verheißene Land gezeigt worden war, obwohl er es niemald selbst betreten durfte, zeigte ihr die Kinder von heute mit ihren eigenen Kindern an ihrer Seite, bereit, sich auf die Welt auszubreiten, die sie geerbt hatten:

Seiet fruchtbar und vermehret euch!

Da war ein kleines, rothaariges Mädchen mit einem einzelnen Zopf, das sich mit großen Augen umsah; Ihre Kleidung hing in Lumpen, aber ihre Füße standen bis zu den Knöcheln in klarem, endlich blauen Wasser, und die Brise der Meeresküste spielte mit den Stofffetzen, und hinter ihr war ein Teenager mit tief gebräunter Haut, dunklem Haar und erdig braunen Augen, das Feuer einer lange glühenden Wut endlich gelöscht, rechts davon, ein Päärchen mit einem Neugeborenen, etwas abseits, ein dümmlich lächelnde Junger Mann mit einem Vogelnest aus wirrem schwarzen Haar, links, eine junge Frau mit einem Wasserfall aus dunkelbraunem Haar und ein geringfügig jüngeres, zierlicheres Mädchen, deren Haubenfrisur eine etwas seltsame Farbe aufwies…

Und das jüngste Kind, von dem Säugling einmal abgesehen, das kleine Mädchen mit den roten Haaren, dieser keimende Graßspross in einer vermeintlichen Wüste, kniete sich überglücklich in den Strand hinein und begann, fröhlich im Wasser umherzuplanschen, den Dreck der Vergangenheit von ihrem jungen Leben abwaschend, und den Duft der Meeresküste überallhin zu versprühend, der mit dem Second Impact eigentlich für immer aus dieser Welt verschwunden war, jene Katastrophe, welche selbst die Urheimat des Lebens, den Ozean, vollends abgetötet hatte, ohne, dass es den Anschein machte, als ob sich die Schmiede des Lebens jemals wieder entzünden würde.

Der Duft der Meeresküste (Nagisa Kaworu) – Ein wortloses Versprechen von vor allem einer Sache: „Erlösung".

_(„Das Resultat… Ist etwas, dass für die Augen unserer Enkelkinder bestimmt ist." )_

„Nein, ich bin es, die dir danken muss." Antwortete sie ihm letztlich, als er sie zum letzten Male aus diesem goldenen Garten herausführte.

„Aber erlaube mir nur noch eine Frage, Tabris… nein, _Kaworu…_ Hast du am Ende Liebe gefunden?"

„_Alle_ finden an Ende Liebe."

„Ja, aber hast _du_ sie gefunden?"

„So stark, dass sie den Tod wert ist."

„Und wie ist er so, der, den deine Seele liebt?"

„So sehr, sehr…_ menschlich_."

Und Ayanami lächelte ihr dünnes, wissendes Lächeln. „Das sieht dir ähnlich."

Das musste… in den letzten Stunden davor geschehen sein.

Dieses Kind mochte nicht auf den klassischen Weg in sie hinein gekommen sein, aber hinaus kam es auf die altmodische Weise. Ayanami Kagura war wohl die erste Frau in der Geschichte der Menschheit, deren Jungfernhäutchen gerissen war, als sich der Geburtskanal für die Niederkunft dieses Jungens gedehnt hatte.

Und selbst dort hatte Ayanami nicht ganz begriffen, was mit ihrer physischen Präsenz in der Gegenwart geschah, in ihrer Erinnerung gab es nur ein paar Schnappschüsse von der halben Mannschaft von Komplex Fünf, inklusive natürlich des „klassischen" medizinischen Personals, und wie sie sich alle über sie gebeugt hatten.

Die vielen Töne, Lieder und Melodien verwirrten sie nicht unerheblich – Eine Geburt sollte doch eigentlich Schmerzen bereiten, und nicht… Freude.

Sie musste an dieses kleine, rothaarige Mädchen denken, an diesen unmöglichen Avatar einer strahlenden Zukunft, mit ihren strahlenden Augensternen.

Wer sie wohl gewesen war?

Es stand ihr wohl nicht zu, mehr zu wissen.

Das war vermutlich alles, was man ihr verraten konnte, ohne dass das falsche Wort am falschen Ort irgendeine verhängnisvolle Spirale auslösen würde.

Das war keine Rechtfertigung, um sich zu beklagen, nicht, nachdem sie schon so viel Gnade empfangen hatte.

Weine nicht, weil es vorbei ist, lächle, weil es geschehen ist.

Dann – Aus. Vorbei.

Es war nur natürlich.

Es waren von Anfang an _seine_ Melodien gewesen, _sein_ Licht und _seine_ Herrlichkeit.

Sie hatte sie sich nur von ihm ausgeborgt.

Sie ließ sich erschöpft sinken in das fahlgraue Licht der Realität, und beinahe hätte sie ihre Arme ausgestreckt, in der Erwartung, ihn halten zu dürften, aber irgendjemand – Kuze? – hatte das Kind schon mitgenommen, für erste Untersuchungen und weitere Verwahrung, während man auch sie von hier weg rollte, vermutlich in Gefilde mit etwas mehr privatem Raum.

Das Kind war auch nur geborgt gewesen.

Bizarr war, das sie seine sachten Bewegungen in ihrem Inneren, diesen… _Funken_ mehr vermisste, als den Glanz und das Licht und die himmlischen Fanfaren.

Yui hatte recht gehabt, sie hatte das hier unterschätzt, und sinkend in diesem Gefühl von abrupter Entzauberung konnte Dr. Ayanami auf einmal die abstrusen Handlungen verstehen, zu denen Frauen, die ihre Kinder verloren hatten, fähig sein könnten.

Nachdem man das einmal gefühlt hatte, konnte man nicht zu dem Zustand zurückkehren, in dem man die Reise begonnen hatte.

Man konnte nicht zurückgehen und wieder wie eine Frau leben, die niemals Leben getragen hatte.

Ein letztes Stimmchen in den Hinterkammern ihres Schädels schätzte, dass es eigentlich gut war, dass sie den Jungen in diesem vermutlich ziemlich… hormonalen Zustand nicht gesehen hatte. Sie wusste, wie Bindungen funktionieren, grundlegende Hirnchemie war in ihrem Fach ein Muss. Sie wusste die Phänomene, sie weigerte sich, Gefühl dazu zu sagen, es war eine Frage des Stolzes, als solche zu erklären und konnte sich denken, dass sie wieder klar sehen würde, sobald dieser biochemische Nebel erst gelichtet war, und sie würde sich dann sobald sie sich ausreichend ausgeruht hatte, vermutlich daran machen, sich des neuen Testsubjektes zu besehen.

Oder vielleicht würde sie ihn auch in die Arme nehmen, zu ihm sprechen und ihm Lieder vorsingen.

Oder Beides.

Bevor sie dem Schlaf ins Garn ging, fragte sie sich noch einmal entfernt, wer wohl dieses kleine, rothaarige Mädchen gewesen war.

(Kurz bevor Ikari Yui ihrem Gatten und ihrem Mentor nachfolgte, und somit den Ort des Verbrechens verließ, hielt sie, noch außerhalb der Türschwelle, einen Moment beinahe ehrfürchtig inne. Dieses letzte, dünne Lächeln, mit dem das Gesicht ihrer Freundin für immer erstarrt war, gehörte zu den Dingen, die selbst sie nicht erklären konnte.)

_Als wir von Dr. Ayanamis Tod erfuhren, waren wir alle geschockt._

_Die plötzliche, unerwartete Art, auf die es geschehen war, die Brutalität der Tat selbst, und die aufreibende Tatsache, dass alle Indizien darauf hindeuteten, dass sie ihren Mörder gekannt und selbst in den Raum hineingelassen hatte, den sie nicht mehr lebend verlassen hatte._

_Alle hier in Komplex Fünf waren betroffen – Denn auch, wenn wir alle lange Zeit unter der Erde gearbeitet haben, wenn wir wussten, das das Ende bevorstand, war es sicht so, als ob wir nichts von unserer Menschlichkeit übrig gehabt hätten. Das wäre nicht die Art von Organisation, die Dr. Ayanami geführt hatte._

_Doch nun galt es, ihr Werk fortzusetzten, und das bald, denn mit der Fertigstellung der ersten Evangelions oder zumindest ihrer Kontrollsysteme bangte sich der Zeitpunkt an, an dem von Projekt Master erwartet werden würde, die Ergebnisse zu liefern, für die es begonnen worden war._

_Obwohl Vizedirektor Kuze als die nächst best qualifizierte, verfügbare Person Dr. Ayanamis Posten als Direktor von GEIST übernahm, blieb er dennoch hauptsächlich seinen alten Forschungsgebieten und Aufgabenbereichen treu – Keine von ihnen war unwichtig und unerheblich, und Vizedirektor… nein, Direktor Kuze war mit ihnen betraut worden, weil er der beste auf seinem Gebiet war._

_Und diejenige, die das meiste über Dr. Ayanamis Forschungen Bescheid wusste, war ohnehin die Person, die ihr dabei schon seit fast einem ganzen Jahr tagtäglich zur Seite gestanden hatte – Ich._

_Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ernsthaft begann, mich zu fragen, ob Dr. Ayanami das hier nicht irgendwie …geahnt hatte, als sie mich vor einer Weile, über einige… knackigere Details des Projekts aufgeklärt hatte._

_Es gab ihm unserem Gewerbe nur selten glückliche Zufälle._

_Trotz meiner Versuche, die Lücke, die unsere Direktorin zurückgelassen hatte, dauerte es doch mehrere Jahre, bis ich zur neuen Vizedirektorin gemacht wurde, und fast zehn Jahre bis zu meiner eigenen Promotion, aber dennoch muss ich, so krank es doch irgendwo klang, zugegeben, das es wohl gerade Dr. Ayanamis Tod war, der mir eine Chance gab, als Wissenschaftlerin zu strahlen und meine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen, denn basierend auf Dr. Ayanamis Vorarbeit waren Direktor Kuze und ich tatsächlich in der Lage, das Projekt wie geplant durchzuführen, und ich kann sagen, dass ich meinem Ziel, so zu werden wie sie, bedeutend näher gekommen bin…_

_Ich denke mittlerweile, dass sie wahrscheinlich so der so wollte, dass ich ihre Arbeit früher oder später fortsetzte, und ich betrachte es als eine Ehre aber…_

_Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass es eher später als früher sein würde._

_Tabbie-chan… ich meine, Code „Tabris" hielt sein Lächeln zwar aufrecht, vermutlich für den Rest von uns, aber es nahm für eine ganze Weile merklich melancholischen Touch an, der etwas brauchte, um wieder zu weichen._

_Es war also nicht so, als habe es ihn nicht getroffen – und dennoch war er es am Ende, der mich getröstet hat, egal, ob meine Pläne zunächst andersrum aussahen._

_„Weine nicht, weil es vorbei ist, lächle, weil du Kagura-san überhaupt begegnet bist, weil sie überhaupt hier war."_

_In dem Moment war es mir ziemlich egal, in wie fern seine Fähigkeit das so zu sehen, so zu sagen damit zusammenhing, in wie fern er menschlich war, oder nicht._

_Kam das nicht auch bei gewöhnlichen Kindern gelegentlich vor, dass sie beizieiten etwas ungewöhnlich Tiefgründiges sagten?_

_Es war mit in diesem Augenblick wirklich egal, Tabris war, Engel oder nicht, einfach …Tabris, und als solcher jemand der… wirklich inspirierend sein konnte._

_Ja, inspirierend war das Wort, im selben Zusammenhang wie man es verwendete, wenn man in Nachrichtungen oder Dokumentarsendungen von Kindern erfuhr, die irgendein schlimmes Schicksaal erlitten hatten, Krebs oder eine Behinderung oder sonst was, aber trotzdem noch strahlend und hoffnungsvoll in die Zukunft blicken konnten, gerade _weil_ ihre Situation sie den Wert der Dinge gelehrt hatte…_

_Dass ich es war, die den Jungen bis her „verwaltet" hatte war wohl auch einer der Faktoren, die meinem Vorrankommen wohl zugutekamen…_

_Was den Jungen selbst angeht, wollte es mir nie so ganz in den Kopf, dass er wirklich, wie Direktor Kuze mich immer gerne erinnert, ein Monster sein soll, dessen Daseinszweck es ist, die Menschheit zu vernichten – Leugnen tat er es nicht, aber das ganze klang ziemlich abstrakt und weit weg, und wenn man es so betrachtete, so, entfernt, abstrakt und unfähig, große, anklagende Klumpen von Emotion zusammenzuziehen, dann konnte man auch nicht übersehen, dass das große Projekt ja die Vernichtung allen Adam-basierten Lebens vorhersieht._

_Seine Vernichtung._

_Man könnte natürlich sagen, dass wir viele sind, und er nur einer, und das unsere Interessen daher überwiegen sollten, aber es stimmte ja auch, dass er technisch gesehen genau so eine „abgeschlossene Einheit" bildete, wie wir alle zusammen._

_Das waren keineswegs Zweifel an unserem Recht, für unser Überleben zu kämpfen oder gar Zweifel am großen Projekt, nein, absolut nicht, da sind wir uns einig: Völlige Vernichtung durch die Engel ist nicht gut!_

_Ich rede mehr davon, wie das die Art beeinflusst, auf die ich ihn sehe – Manchmal gucke ich ihn an, und da ist nichts anderes als der wohl freundlichste, wohlerzogenste, aufmerksamste Junge, den man sich vorstellen könnte – Aber wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass ich ihn auch als solchen sehe, hätte ich mich wohl der Heuchelei schuldig gemacht – würde ich hier irgendwo ein normales Kind in solchen Umständen sehen, müsste doch mein erster Gedanke sein, dass ich es irgendwie von hier weg schaffen würden müsste, richtig?_

_Aber auch solche Empfindungen und Gedanken kamen eigentlich nicht, auch, wenn ich mich geneigt sah, ihm immer Souvenirs von der Außenwelt mitzubringen, wenn er danach fragte, und versuchte, Vorwände dafür zu finden, mit ihm nach draußen zu gehen._

_Aber ich schätzte, dass ich ihn wohl trotzdem nicht als einem Menschenkind ebenbürtig wahrnahm, nur wie etwas, das mein Gehirn halt als süß oder liebenswert verarbeitete, weil es Ähnlichkeit zu Menschenkindern hatte._

_Ich werde natürlich immer sagen können, dass uns die Umstände keine Wahl ließen, und dass ich durchaus wusste, was er war._

_Und der Junge selbst?_

_Die Jahre vergingen, und er wuchs herran, auf, wie man sagen könnte, sehr ironische Art und Weise – Aus diesem erstanlich weisen kleinen Jungen wurde über die Jahre ein junger Mann, dessen Charme man sich praktisch nicht entziehen konnte. Es hätte unser verhasster Feind sein sollen, der Ableger Adams, aber wenn man mit ihm in einem Raum war, schien es beinahe unmöglich, ihn nicht zu mögen._

_Höflich, freundlich, hilfbereit, offen für neues, dankbar und kultiviert, eine Person von großen Worten, der so ziemlich alles, was er sagte, wie eine tiefe, philosophische Weißheit klingen lassen konnte, eine tiefgründige Person, ein Mann des abstrakten, der sich nach Schönheit verzehrte wie Menschen nach Luft und Wasser, die Sorte, die für ein ideal sterben würde, die einen philosophischen oder moralischen Sieg einem tatsächlichen dankend vorziehen würde. Fähig, in den düstersten Orten und Sachverhalten die Schönheit zu sehen, und fähig, in Menschen zu lesen wie ein Büchern, tugendhaft, wenn es je jemand gewesen ist, geradezu das verklärte Ideal eines jungen Mannes, den Verstand eines Gelehrten, die Seele eines Märtyrers, der Wesenskern eines perfekten Freundes, oder, von meinem Blickpunkt aus, eines idealen kleinen Bruders, schätze ich, wahrlich ein Engel, aber von der Sorte, wie man sie aus den alten Legenden kennt._

_Es erscheint falsch, dass das die Gestalt unseres Feindes ist, das Gesicht unseres Gegenspielers – Der Feind sollte doch widerborstig und garstig sein, und abstoßend, eben wie etwas, das mit dem Logos unserer Welt nicht zusammen passt und nur in einer grundlegend anderen Welt existieren kann, in der für uns kein Platz mehr sein wird, und wenn das die Wahrheit ist, beginne ich mich zu fragen: Wenn das der Feind ist, mit dem wir nicht koexistieren können,was sind wir da? Was sagt das über uns? Was sind wir dann?  
><em>

_Ein Stück weit ist es wohl sinnlos, sich das zu fragen. Ich weiß zuerst einmal, dass ich nicht sterben will, und selbst, wenn mir danach wäre, sind da immer noch all die anderen. Möglichkeiten, bei denen wir draufgehen, kommen also von vorne herein nicht in Betracht.  
><em>

_– Dr. Miyazawa Haruhi, verfasst Anfang 2015._

(1) Weiter geht es schon bald in 33: [Instrumente von Schicksal und Vorsehung]


	50. 33: Instrumente des Schicksals

**33: [Instrumente von Schicksal und Vorsehung]**

_In your creation heaven did decree_

_That in your arms sweet death should dwell_

_Deep silent complete, black velvet sea_

_The sirens are calling for me_

_Save my soul thinking: This song's a lie_

_The sand on the shore is so dry_

_Deep silent complete, black velvet sea_

_Brave day sinking in endless night_

_-Nightwish, ‚Deep Silent Complete'_

Die andere Seite ist überfüllt.

Jene, die diese Welt verlassen, werden bald keinen Ort mehr haben, an den sie gehen könnten.

Das große Projekt war ein Langzeitunternehmen, wenn es je eines gegeben hatte – Seid der Zeit der alten Zivilisationen arbeiteten seine Vertreter schon in den Schatten, arrangierten im Hintergrund die Fäden ziehend die Entstehung der Zivilisation, in der sie ihren heutigen Machtstatus annehmen können würden, trieben die Entwicklungen der Technologien vorran, die sie in ferner Zukunft zu brauchen gedachten, Kriege anzettelnd, Erfolg und Demütigung in der wissenschaftlichen Gemeinde manipulierend, ihre Finger bei jeder sozialen Umwälzung tiefer zwischen die Schichten der Gesellschaft schiebend – Und das hatten sie auch, wenn sie ursprünglich aus dem Mittelmeerraum und später Europa stammten, zumindest bis zum 19. Und 20. Jahrhundert auf allen Erdteilen getan – Als NERV formal als halböffentliche Organisation eingerichtet wurde, hatte das dazu nötige Personal und die dazugehörige Infrakstruktur teils schon sehr lange im Geheimen existiert, und das galt nicht nur für das Hauptquartier in Tokyo-3 und dessen dazugehörige Enklave in Matsushiro – Jene, die das Wissen über die Hinterlassenschaften ihrer Schöpfer besaßen, teilten es nur äußert geizig aus – So sollte es jemand, der in nur einer der vielen Basen in nur einer bestimmten Funktion arbeitete, praktisch unmöglich sein, das Gesamtbild in irgendeiner Form zusammenzufügen – Der hauptsächlich im Hauptquartier stattfindende Kampf gegen die Engel war da vielleicht noch am ehesten kohärent nachvollziehbar, auch wenn es im großen und ganzen eine recht periphere Ecke eines Plans war, die eine grundlegende Änderung der menschlichen Existenz wie einen alten Monsterkampf-Film aussehen ließ.

Es gab das Hauptquartier, oder „Außen"stelle 0, wenn man so will, mit den dort erbauten und stationierten EVAs 01 und 00, sowie den Anlagen und Einrichtungen für die Kernteile des Vollendungsprojekts, Außenstelle 1 in Massachusetts, wo man an EVA 03, dem nächsten Produktionsmodell, arbeitete, Außenstelle 2 in Nevada, wo derzeit die Forschung an Einheit 04 und alternativen Energiequellen vorran geht, implizit also der Replikation der Frucht des Lebens, die beim Bau späterer Einheiten gebraucht werden würde. Außenstelle 3 in Hamburg mit ihrer Enklave in Berlin, auch relevant als der Fertigungsort von EVA 02 und der Ausbildungsort des Second Child, war vor allem zur theoretischen Forschung hin orientiert, Außenstelle vier, auch bekannt als der Golghata-Stützpunkt direkt am „ursprünglichen" toten Meer beschäftigte sich mit etwas… schattigeren Technologien, wobei ein Wort, das in den Kreisen der Eingeweihten herumgeisterte, häufig „Dummyplug" war – angeblich ein Nebenprodukt aus der Erschaffung der Evangelions uns der damit verbundenen Versuche, Seelen zu transferieren und künstlich zu replizieren, auch, wenn das bei weitem nicht alles war, war dort abging…. Außenstelle 05 in Peking diente da weniger hochtrabend klingenden Zwecken, der schnellen und billingen Fertigung von Evangelions und passenden Waffen, wobei eine Massenproduktion angestrebt wurde, auch wenn da immer wieder das deutlich weniger von Erklärungen begleitete Wort „Speer-Kopie" herumflatterte. Ähnlich schemenhaft verhielt sich die Erklärungssituation bei dem mittlerweile vernichteten sechsten Stützpunkt in der Arktis vor sich gehenden Marduk Projekt – Es hieß nur, das in Bethany Base an einem gefangenen Engel geforscht wurde, dessen Kokon man einst im Eis gefunden hatte – und über die „geheime Ausgrabungsbasis" auf dem Mond, Außenstelle 07, hielten sich die Herrschaften schon mal ganz bedeckt.

Aber mindestens war es immerhin weithin bekannt, dass diese Basis existierte – Regelmäßig Raketen zum Mond zu schießen ließ sich ohnehin nicht verbergen, also musste man es zugeben. Doch es gab auch eine, insgesamt, also das Hauptquartier mitzählend neunte Einrichtung an den Klippen Skandinaviens, deren Existenz und genauer Sitz niemals offen gelegt wurden – Für Vertuschungszwecke oder Personaltransfer wurde dieser Ort gelegentlich als die NERV Außenstelle mit der imaginären Zahl gehandelt, 0i, der Eden-Stützpunk, vom dem keiner etwas wuste, an dem niemand je gewesen war, und nach dem man nicht zu fragen hatte – Aber das war eine reine Farce, für alle Eingeweihten war dieser Ort, der nicht NERV sondern GEIST unterstand, einfach Komplex Fünf.

Das sollte nicht etwa vermuten lassen, dass es noch irgendwo Komplexe eins bis vier gab, die Bezeichnung kam noch aus den alten Tagen, als das Projekt noch unter dem Banner des „Institut für künstliche Evolution" gelaufen war – So wie die ersten tatsächlichen wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten am Projekt an der Universität in Kyoto stattgefunden hatten, gehörte diese Einrichtung zu der Zeit, als dafür eine Baugenehmigung erschwindelt werden musste, zu räumlich am nächsten gelegenen, aber immer noch ein gutes Stück entfernten Universität, und war von dieser dann der fünfte größere Komplex – Und die Bezeichnung als „Komplex Fünf" war einfach ein günstiger Weg, die Räumlichkeit vor Kollegen zu erwähnen, ohne genauer darauf eingehen zu müssen, was dort eigentlich von statten ging und nur für einen sehr eingeschränkten Kreis von Ohren gedacht war, und die Bezeichnung hatte sich bis jetzt einfach gehalten.

Mit der Zeit wurde die daraus hervorgehende Organisation GEIST mit so ziemlich allem betraut, was SEELE möglich weit weg von Ikaris Nase halten wollte – Projekt SCHUTZENGEL zum beispiel, bis gewisse Teile zumindest was ihre bloße Existenz anbelangt schon aus Gründen von Logistik und Platzbedarf nicht mehr geheimgehalten werden konnten und nach Bethany Base verlegt wurden, aber die Hauptaufgabe von Komplex Fünf, welche die dort Beschäftigten auch niemals aus den Augen verloren, blieb immer die Grundlagenforschung, insbesondere in den Bereichen von Seelen und AT-Feldern, und der Stolz der Anlage blieb immer der DARWIN-Garten, das Herzstück von Projekt Master –

So wie das Terminal Dogma im Hauptquartier ein recht surrealer Anblick war, war es auch die Zentrale Kammer des DARWIN-Gartens auch wenn sie im direkten Vergleich wesentlich bescheidener wirkte, weil sie vollständig die Kreation menschlicher Baumeister war, die die Werke ihrer fernen Schöpfer hier nur sorgsam nachgeahmt hatten.

So wurde die Kammer, auch wenn sie für einen normalen Menschen ein unmöglicher, einmaliger Anblick war, ihrer Bedeutung nicht gerecht – Miyazawa trat, wie so oft an einem gewöhnlichen Arbeitstag als eine der ranghöchsten Mitarbeiter aus Komplex Fünf durch eine dicke, zweiflügelige Tür ein, die sich automatisch hinter ihr schloss, und dann war sie da.

Der Raum, so wie er sich Anfang 2015 präsentiert hätte, war ein große, kuppelförmige Struktur vom Ausmaß einer Sporthalle, in der die prädominante weiß war, weiß und glänzendes, weißes Plastik – Vom Haupeingang führte ein nur durch zwei in den Boden eingelassene Kerben markierter Weg in die Mitte des Raumes, wo eine weitere solche Kerbe einen kreisförmigen Bereich abtrennte, in dem ein weitererer, rautenförmiger Bereich eingelassen war, wo der weiße Boden von Erde und Gras abgelöst wurde – das ganze war etwa so groß das die ausladende Krone des in der Mitte der kleinen Grünfläche gelegenen Kastanienbaums die Raute komplett überdachte. Von diesem Rondell gingen neben dem Weg zum Haupteingang noch weitere, gerade zum Rand des Raumes führende Wege ab, wie die Speichen eines Rades oder die Strahlen der Sonne, alle nur durch zwei Kerben im Boden markiert, die etwa eine Hand breit auseinander lagen, hin zu den von Torbögen überdachten Toren die sich an den Wänden der Halle aneinander reihten, sie erinnerten an die Bögen, die man auch in einer Kirche der Romanik finden würde, auch nicht höher als ein durchschnittlicher Raum, unter jedem Bogen eine Tür, und dahinter, Räume die sich von diesem hier abzweigten wie Blütenblätter, hinter deren eine ganze Vielzahl von Dingen lagen, denen dieser Teil des Komplexes seine ganze Signifikanz verdankte – Einige der Türen und Räumlichkeiten hatten ihre Aufgabe mit der Zeit gewechselt, als einige Unternehmungen beendet und andere neu begonnen hatten – Die ältesten Markierungen auf den Türen waren wohl die großen, schwarz auf lackierten Zahlen, wie zum Beispiel „29" oder „23", auch wenn die letztere Zahl vielleicht nicht das beste Beispiel war, weil der derzeit mit „23" ettiketierte Raum ursprünglich ein anderes Ettikett trug, und der Raum, der früher die 23 trug, die Zahl nun wie viele andere Räume, die mit etwas anderem tituliert waren als einer Zahl einen grau darüberlackiertes Quadrat, und noch mal darüber die neue Bezeichnung:

KEEP OUT

EVA 08 CONSTRUCTION SITE

NO UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY ALLOWED

– Der gigantische Tank, aus dem das 23. Subjekt ohnehin schon seid Ewigkeiten zu fliehen vermochte, war in der Zwischenzeit einem anderen Zweck zugeteilt worden, und Subjekt hatte ein anderes Quartier erhalten, deren bisheriger Verwendungszweck sich erübrigt hatte.

Auffällig war vielleicht auch die Tür, die dem Eingang direkt gegenüber lag – Die lackierte Fläche in ihrer Mitte hatte ebenfalls die form eines Quadrats, ohne dass es, im Gegensatz zu den grauen Quadraten, irgendwelche Hinweise darauf gab, dass dort je etwas anderes gewesen war, das überdrückt worden war.

Das kryptische Ettikett der Tür bestand tatsächlich nur aus einem Quadrat aus hellblauer Farbe, und daraus leitete sich auch die ähnlich undurchsichtige Bezeichnung ab, welche die hier arbeitenden Wissenschaftler für diesen Ort hatten: Der „blaue Raum."

Würde man jedoch nur die ursprünglich zurückgebliebenen Zahlen betrachten, wären sie trotzdem nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge, so langen zwischen Raum 29 um dem entsprechenden Raum, der einmal die 23 getragen hatte, keinesfalls genau fünf weitere Türen, sondern zwei – Und der Raum hörte schon lange bevor irgendjemandem dieses Detail hätte auffallen können, aufgehört, Sinn zu machen: Von den Wegen hielten sie sich fern, doch über den pizzastückartigen Bereichen dazwischen schwebten scheinbar grundlos und zufällig angeordnet Blöcke, ebenfalls wie alles andere in weißes Plastik verkleidet, in simplen, geometrischen Formen, wie man sie auch in bei Baumklötzen antreffen würde, keines davon nah am Boden, aber auch keines höher als ein gewöhnlicher Schrank sein würde.

Das Dach der Kuppel war auch hauptsächlich weiß, aber mit schwarzen Linien bedruckt, deren Formen zwischen Strichcode und integrierten Schaltkreisen lagen, an der Spitze der Kuppel aber eine den Nazca-Linen ähnliche Vogelgestalt bildeten.

Das absolute I-Tüpfelchen, der den Raum entgültig wie etwas aus einem wirren Fantasia erscheinen ließ, war der Flügel, der direkt im Schatten des vormals erwähnten Kastanienbaums im Raum stand, inklusive eines dazugehörigen Hockers – Das war zumeist auch der Ort, an dem man den „Bewohner" dieser Einrichtung antreffen konnte, der selbst kaum weniger unwirklich schien, als die Hallen die ihn umgaben – und dort war er auch, auch, wenn er nicht seiner üblichen Beschäftigung nachging – stattdessen hatte er den Tasten des Flügels seinen Rücken zugewendet und hielt in seiner Hand einen Stapel Papier, auch, wenn er weiteres Papier, mit dem er scheinbar schon durch war, auf dem Deckel des Flügels drapiert hatte – Ein kurzer Blick auf die dort hinterlegten Stapel verriet Miyazawa, was Sache war:

„Ah, schaust du dir die Profile der anderen Piloten durch?"

Er blickte mit einem Lächeln zu ihr auf und nickte, auch, wenn er dieser Bestätigung nicht wirklich bedurfte. Miyazawa kannte diese Unterlagen bereits, und war auch mit den darauf sichtbaren Gesichtern vertraut, wenn auch nur in entfernter Art und Weise, persönlich gesehen hatte sie sie höchstens ein oder zwei mal, aber sie kannte die Fotographien – Links oben, die derzeit vielversprechenste Kandidatin, eingeteilt als Second Child, Shikinami Asuka Langley, ein zum Zeitpunkt, als das Bild in dieser Akte das letzte Mal aktualisiert wurde, noch sehr kindlich aussehendes Mädchen mit langen, roten Haaren, das auf diesem Bild in ihrem Plugsuit dargestellt war, mit verschränkten Armen und einem scheinbar vor Selbstsicherheit strotzendem Lächeln, und etwas weiter rechts, die Akte der amerikanischen Kandidatin, Maria Vincennes, ebenfalls sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, mit langem, blonden Haar, einer großen, klobigen Sonnenbrille, und auffälligen, halbmondförmigen Ohhringen, das kleine Rechteck Papier geübt in Besitz nehmen, darunter, eine recht kürzliche Addition zu diesen Akten, zu der Zeit, als dieses Bild aufgenommen wurde, noch ohne ihre später berüchtigte Oberweite, mit einer knallroten Plastikbrille, einem blauen Stirnband, zwei geflochtenen Zöpfchen, die die Pipi-Langstrumpf-Ästhetik noch unterstrichen, und der eigenwilligen Kombination aus einem damals noch passenden grünen Plugsuit und einem Sonnenschirmchen, ein überraschender Neuzugang: Makinami Mari Illustrious, und die Akte, die den Eindruck erweckte, das der Junge sie bis jetzt am eindringlichsten durchgeblättert hatte, das große Fragezeichen aus dem Hauptquartier, Commander Ikaris kleines Mysterium, über das selbst ihnen hier bei GEIST nur sehr begrenzte Informationen vorlagen – Ayanami Rei, auf ihrer Akte zu sehen, wie sie in einer simplen Schuluniform ernst in die Kamera starrte, mit ihrer blassen Haut, ihren roten Augen und ihrem eigentümlich gefärbten, kurz gehaltenen Haaren eine nicht unwesentliche Ähnlichkeit zu Tabris selbst aufwies, zweifellos der Grund, wieso es ihm die spärlichen Fetzten Information, die sehr wohl vorlagen, so angetan hatten – Aber halt, das waren bis her alle.

Also was war es, was der übermenschliche Junge gerade jetzt durchging?

Miyazawa versuchte, unauffällig über seine Schulter zu spähen, wobei ihr zumindest der Teil mit „unauffällig" mislang da Tabris den Bedarf dafür sah, eine Erklärung abzugeben, bevor sie überhaupt einen guten Blick auf die Blätter in seinen Händen werfen konnte: „Das hier ist deine Zusammenstellung von möglichen weiteren Kandidaten , insbesondere für die noch unbeanspruchte Position des dritten Auserwählten… weißt du noch Haruhi?"

„Allerdings." Bestätigte die Wissenschaftlerin. „Es ist schon eine kleine Blamage – An sich ist schon alles arrangiert, wir haben die Bühne aufgebaut, das Publikum herbestellt, die anderen Schauspieler eingeladen, und ihnen auch ihre Texte eingebläut, aber den Hauptdarsteller, den haben wir noch nicht gefunden…" Sie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Das Schlimmste wäre, wenn er schon gefunden wäre, und das jemand anderes direkt unter unserer Nase eingefädelt hätte, ohne, dass wir Einfluss darauf hätten… Direktor Kuze und ich hofften ja, dass die vom Komitee uns das einfach nicht gesagt hatten, aber wenn selbst du dir diese ollen Listen durchblätterst, muss es wirklich noch ein schwarzer Fleck in der Karte sein…"

Miyazawa blickte auf die Seite des Dossiers, die Tabris gerade aufgeschlagen hatte, in der Absicht, gegebenenfalls ein paar Kommentare zu dem darauf behandelten Kandidaten abzugeben:

„…Aber der hier ist für diese Rolle doch eher unwahrscheinlich. Commander Ikaris eigener Sohn… solch eine Frechheit würde die vom Komitee sich nicht gefallen lassen, zumindest nicht ohne einen guten Grund… Aber andererseits soll dieser Ikari ja sehr gerissen sein. Das meinte ja zumindest die Direktorin, und die kannte ihn persönlich…" grübelte sie, sich abwesend am Kinn kratzend. „Trotzdem… Man hat mir natürlich nur so und so viel gezeigt, aber von den Passagen aus den Rollen, die von diesem Third Child reden, hab ich schon genug gesehen…"

Miyazawa warf dem Bild auf der Seite, die sich der silberhaarige Jugendliche derzeit durchsah, einen weiteren Blick zu, nicht ganz wissend, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Es erscheint mir irgendwie schwer zu glauben, dass eines von diesen Kindern eigenhändig die Endzeit herbeinläuten soll…"

„Was soll der Sohn des Teufels schon anderes werden als der Antichrist? Es war alles schon vor langer, langer Zeit festgelegt…"

„Dann denkst du, das er sein wird?" fragte Miyazawa, überrascht, etwas ungläubig, aber auch fähig ihren Irrtum einzugestehen und neugierig nach den Gründen dafür – Anzunehmen, dass die Andeutungen und Ahnungen dieses Jungen stimmten und sie wie Fakten zu behandeln, hatte sich als eine bisher sehr effektive Strategie erwiesen, die Pläne weiter vorranzutreiben, es war so weit, dass selbst Kuze mittlerweile begonnen hatte, es mit einem Rollen seiner Augen hinzunehmen.

Tabris hingegen lächelte sie auf ihre Nachfrage hin vielsagend an und legte die Papiere weg, um sich dem Gespräch mit ihr erstmal ganz hinzuwenden.

„Es gibt Faktoren, die mich das annehmen lassen, ja, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb diese Möglichkeit mich beschäftigt… Wenn er hier das Third Child wäre, würde das bedeuten, dass wir uns mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit begegnen werden… Und auch, wenn diese Kandidaten hier alle sehr interessant sind, denke ich, dass ich ihm von allen hier am ehesten begegnen möchte… Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, habe ich ihn damals beim ersten Kandidaten-Screening sogar schon einmal gesehen… Ich weiß noch genau, dass er ein bisschen untröstlich wirkte, als könnte er jemanden brauchen, der ihn tröstet…"

„Dann hoffst du, dass er es ist?"

„Aber nein." Der Engel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Schicksal des Auserwählten ist öde und leer. Ich würde das niemandem wünschen, und schon gar nicht jemandem, der nicht die Stärke hat, standzuhalten…" sprach er, seine Worte entfernt von Melancholie gefärbt.

„Du bist ein netter Kerl, Tabris. Viele wären an deiner Stelle etwas mehr auf ihre eigenen Interesten bedacht…" Sie seufzte. „Von dir ist es noch viel weniger zu glauben, dass du das Ende dieser Welt bedeuten könntest…"

„Das ist es ja, was ich dir eben zu sagen versucht habe, Haruhi… Ich, und auch… dieser Junge hier, mit uns ist das Problem, dass unsere Wege schon eine lange, lange Zeit vorherbestimmt waren, vielleicht schon vor milliarden von Jahren, als das Phänomen namens Leben diese Welt zum ersten Mal betrat mit Sicherheit aber, seid das Komitee am großen Werk arbeitet. Im großen Uhrwerk der Dinge sind wir also nichts als Teile, nicht irgendwelche kleinen unscheinbaren Zahnrädchen, sondern sogar das Pendel und die Zeiger, aber letzlich auch nur Bauteile, und von uns wird erwartet, das wir wie ein gut gestimmtes Instrument sind und still halten, damit Schicksal und Vorsehung auf uns ihre Melodie spielen können…

Aber zur selben Zeit… Sind wir doch Wesen, die eine Seele haben, und wir können nicht anders, als uns unser eigenes Bild von dieser Welt zu bilden während wir vorran schreiten, und etwas zu fühlen, während wir auf unseren Pfaden wandeln… und das ist es, was er ist… was ich bin, was wir alle sind, deren Wege vorgezeichnet wurden… Das ist unsere Tragödie."

„Ein geteiltes Leid also?"

„Warum nicht, Haruhi? Ist es unter euresgleichen nicht üblich, sich zu denen hingezogen zu fühlen, mit denen man etwas gemeinsam hat?"

Ja… aber er gehörte eigentlich nicht zu ihnen dazu.

Doch war es eigentlich wirklich so verwunderlich das er ihnen ähnelte? Trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Formen waren diese Wesen, die sie die Feinde nannten, ja nie ganz so verschieden gewesen, und selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre, war er nicht von Menschen geschaffen worden, zumindest in gewisser Hinsicht? Als das Resultat eines Kontakexperiments bei dem menschliche DNA zum Einsatz kam, wäre es nicht so weit hergeholt, ihn als teilweise menschlich anzusehem, und selbst, wenn dem nicht so wäre, hatte er er doch den Großteil seines Lebens unter Menschen verbracht – Sie wollte nicht sagen, „von Menschen aufgezogen", weil das impliziert hätte, dass er einer Aufzucht und Fürsorge bedurft hatte, wie das ein menschliches Kind tat, dass sich auch wenn es völlig gesund war, einfach nicht entwickeln konnte, ohne das andere Menschen dabei waren, und außerdem wäre es eine Überschätzung ihrer eigenen Leistungen gewesen, das was sie, die frühere Direktorin und der jetzige Direktor Kuze geleistet hatten, war keine Aufzucht – Die Diskrepanz war so groß, dass es nicht der Mensch oder die Schwester in Miyazawa war, die dagegen protestierte, sondern die Wissenschaftlerin, die ungenaue, falsche Fakten einfach nicht stehen lassen konnte, und schon gar nicht im Bezug auf eine einzigartige „Probe.".

Doch selbst, wenn alle dem einfach nicht so wäre, war da noch das dumme, stecken gebliebene, irrationale in Miyazawa, ihre Gefühle, die „Erkennungssoftware" in ihrem Schädel und die eigenartige Art und Weise, auf der sie diesen Jungen dort eingeornet hatten.

In Momenten wie diesen, wenn er diese Art von Dingen sagte, niemals offen traurig, aber mit einem melancholischen Knick in einem Lächeln, dass er aufrechterhielt, weil er zuerst vor allen anderen Dingen erstmal an sie dachte, wenn sie es war, mit der er gerade sprach, begann sie sich zu fragen, ob er nicht doch fähig war, soetwas wie Einsamkeit zu empfinden – Sicher, es wäre für ihn kein ursprünglicher, triebhafter Drang, nichts was er brauchte, wie Menschen Wasser und Sauerstoff, wenn er überhaupt Dinge hatte, die er auf diese Weise brauchte, über sicher nicht durchdrehen, wenn man ihn zu lange allein ließ, dass war nach all diesen Jahren bewiesen, aber vielleicht war es für ihn ja etwas hohes und abstraktes, wie bei Menschen die Dinge, die über ihre Programmierung hinausgingen, wie Nächstensliebe und Transzendenz, vielleicht konnteer nach Geselschaft hungern wie ein Mensch nach Schönheit und Kunst und sinnvoller Beschäftigung – Man konnte nicht daran sterben, all diese Dinge nicht zu haben, aber in der Regel war man glücklicher, wenn man sie hatte, und Miyazawa glaubte, mitlerweile absehen zu können, dass er es vorzog, wenn er jemanden hatte, mit dem er seine Zeit verbringen konnte. Und dieser ganze andere abstrakte Quatsch, Nächstenliebe, Kunst, Schönheit, blabla, das hatte er alles, _und wie!_, in dieser Hinsicht glichen sie sich.

Vielleicht hörte die Unterschiede ihre Form, Limitationen und dergleichen über einem gewissen Niveau auf, eine Rolle zu spielen.

„Was du meinst ist, dass auch eine Person, für die eine bestimmte Rolle vorgesehen ist, auch eine Person sein kann? Jede Art von Person?"

Wenn es etwa das war, was er meinte, dann begann Miyazawa zu verstehen, was er meinte, aber ja, das machte es trotzdem noch nicht fair.

Warum musste er ausgerechnen _diese_ Art von Person sein? Es wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn er ein unangenehmer, nicht dazupassender Zeitgenosse wäre, der sier auch hasste, wenn er sich wie ein Feind verhalten würde… Auch wenn Miyazawa sich dann doch dabei ertappte, wie sie eine Situation vorzog, in der sie dann doch eine Chance hatten, und das war, bei all der Macht, die dieser Junge hatte, die gegenwärtige, kalt, wie das klang.

Tabris' Antwort auf ihre Nachfrage war wieder nur ein Lächeln, mit dem er sie hinhielt, während er sich seine Antwort zurechtlegte, eloquent wie eh und jeh, so strahlend das es weh tat.

„Auch, wenn er an mehreren der wichtigsten Dreh- und Angelpunkte sitzt, wäre aus den vorgezeichneten Pfaden aufzubrechen für ihn, als wenn ein Spiegelbild in einem Teich den Mond aus dem Himmel reißen wollte… aber trotzdem kann er keine einfache Schachfigur sein – Weil er so viel weniger ist als das, kein… Springer, Läufer, Turm oder Soldat, und weil er so viel mehr ist als das, Wünsche und Gefühle und Unvorsehbarkeit in Drei Dimensionen, und ein Licht, dass andere anstoßen kann…"

„Willst du damit sagen, dass wir vergessen haben, dass der Dreh- und Angelpunkt unserer Pläne immer noch menschliche Kinder sind…? Oder meinst du, dass eine Welt, in der noch nicht mal ein einzelnes Kind seinen Platz finden kann, es vielleicht nicht verdient, zu existieren?"

Sie kratzte sich am Kinn, nachdenklich, vielleicht mit einer Prise von Melancholie, aber ohne Wut oder Wertung. „Unser Auserwählter wäre sicher nicht das einzige Kind auf dieser Welt, dessen Schicksal, wie du sagst, öde und leer ist… Dann könnten unsere Versuche, die Ereignisse in eine bestimmte Richtung zu lenken, in Wahrheit einen Prozess stören, der einen Fehler auf dieser Welt ausbessern sollte…"

„Das ist eine Art, es zu sehen, aber ich hoffe doch, dass dieser Fall nicht eintreten wird… den Haruhi, weißt du, eigentlich mag ich diese Welt… Wenn ich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht dazu kommen sollte, meine Bestimmung zu erfüllen, wäre es mir am liebsten, wenn sie fortbestehen würde…"

„Dann bist du der einzige, dem es erlaubt ist, uns ins Verderben zu stürzen?" kommentierte die Wissenschaftlerin, leicht tadelnd aber lächelnd. „Zumindest eine Sache sehe ich so… Versteh mich nicht falsch, wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich natürlich lieber leben, aber ich würde es dir nicht übel nehmen, wenn du uns nach allem, was wir mit dir gemacht haben, vernichtest…" Miyazawa konnte sich dieses verlegene, plötzlich hervorbrechende Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen, als ihr mit einem Mal klar wurde, wie morbide das klang. „Froh darüber wäre ich natürlich nicht, aber… ich würde dich nicht hassen oder so."

„Ich dich auch nicht, Haruhi. Und ich hege euch gegenüber auch keinen Groll wegen der Dinge, die in dieser Einrichtung geschehen sind – Es ist nur natürlich, dass ihr etwas über unseresgleichen erfahren wolltet, es liegt mehr in eurer Natur, als es in unserer liegt, und mir hat es auch immer Freude gemacht, mehr über euch in Erfahrung zu bringen… Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass auch einige meiner Geschwister daran interessiert sein werden, etwas über euch herauszufinden…"

„Einige von ihnen?"

„Wahrscheinlich, nein, sicher wird es bei ihnen vermutlich so sein, wie bei euch, dass es solche geben wird, die euch hassen, solche die einfach weiter leben wollen und deshalb nach eurer Vernichtung streben, solche, die sich eure Macht zu eigen machen wollen wie ihr unsere, und solche, die sich für euch interessieren… Aber ihnen fehlt die Frucht der Erkentnis, also wird es ihnen wenig helfen, euch einfach zu beobachten, und sie werden nicht die… priviligierte Position haben, die es mir ermöglicht hat, euch näher kennen zu lernen – Am Wahrscheinlichsten ist es wohl, dass sie versuchen werden, sich direkt mit einem von euch zu verbinden… Aber es gibt einige Dinge, die ich nach all den Jahren über euch weiß, die meinen Geschwistern aber nicht sofort einleuchten dürften… Ich hoffe nur, dass…"

„Sie in ihrer Versuchen etwas „herausfinden" nichts kaputt machen?"

„Ich weiß, wie das jetzt klingt, aber ihr seid leider so viel, viel zerbrechlicher als wir, von einem gewissen, beschränkten Blickwinkel aus…"

Miyazawa konnte nicht sagen, dass er da Unrecht hatte…

„Hast du diese, uhm, Vermutungen auch dem Komitee gegenüber geäußert?"

„Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, würdest du es ihnen doch ohnehin tun, oder?" Er klang nicht im Geringsten anklagend, keine Abweichung von seinem üblichen, entspannten Lächeln.

Jetzt hatte sie doch tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Noch dazu weil sie bereit gewesen wäre, Informationen beizutragen, die möglicherweise zum Fortbestand allen Lebens auf diesem Planeten beitragen könnten!

Dieser Junge… Es war einfach nicht fair, so ziemlich alles an ihm.

„Tabbie-chan…"

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Letzlich bin ich ja doch etwas, das von euch Lillim erschaffen wurde, die ihr mich fürchtet… Selbst du, Haruhi…"

And dieser Stelle war sie ehrlich ein wenig geschockt.

„…es bleibt mir also nichts übrig, als das Beste daraus zu machen – In meiner Position steht es mir immerhin bis zu einem bestimmten Grad frei, zu tun, was mir beliebt… Wenn die Position unseres „Auserwählten" mit einer Spiegelung in einem Teich vergleichbar ist, bin ich mit meinem Wissen und meiner Position schon einmal so etwas wie ein Fisch in dem Teich… Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann…"

Miyazawa wüsste gerne zu welchem Zweck – Das war selbst ihr bei ihm manchmal nicht so wirklich klar, welchen Ziel er nun meinte, manchmal erwähnte er Dinge, die eigentlich gegenläufige Effekte haben sollten…„Mach das ruhig…"

„Aber Haruhi… Du bist doch sicher nicht gekommen, um dich mit mir zu unterhalten, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich." Gab sie verlegen kopfschüttelnd zu. „Was ich dir mitteilen wollte ist, dass dein Transport zur Tabgha-Basis zwar organisiert ist, sich aber wohl noch etwas verzögern wird – Der Vorsitzende will scheinbar noch ein paar vertraueliche Dinge mit dir besprechend, und du sollst dann von dort aus weiter… transportiert werden."

„Dann ist das hier also unser Abschied?"

„Sieht so aus… Der Vorsitzende lässt dich mit einem seiner Privatjets holen, und der sollte etwa in drei Stunden da sein… Wir haben also noch ein Weilchen, und ich bin mit dem Rest meiner Arbeit für heute eigentlich schon fertig, also…"

„Es wäre schön, wenn Direktor Kuze sich uns auch anschließen würde…"

„Der ist für heute schon nachhause gegangen… Und ich fürchte, dass er sich auch so nicht hierfür begeistern lassen würde… Ich fürchte, dass er sich für dich nie so richtig begeister konnte…"

„Das ist wirklich schade… ich habe ihn immer geschätzt."

**DERSELBE RAUM –**

**ZEHN JAHRE ZUVOR**

Nur wenige Monate nach dem Ikari Yui von dieser Welt verschwunden war, trat die Vorhersage, die sie Monate _davor_ getätigt hatte, mit erschreckender Genaugikeit ein, und die zwei Männer, die zu ihren Lebzeiten ihre rechte und ihre linke Hand gewesen waren, wurden nach dem sie so lange erfolglos versucht hatten, diese Einrichtung mit einem ihrer Agenten zu infiltrieren, persönlich nach Komplex Fünf zitiert – Natürlich hatten die Verantwortlichen dort alles aufgeräumt, und selbstverständlich war es keinen von den anderen hier erlaubt, sich hier ohne Eskorte zu bewegen, auch wenn ihre Restriktionen nicht einmal die Geringsten waren, denn einige der Personen, die für diese Aktion hierher bestellt worden waren, waren noch nicht mal in äußersten Grundlagen des Projekts eingeweiht – Mit der Erklärung dafür verbunden war, dass die meisten von ihnen ihrer selbst willen hierher gebracht worden waren – Ikari hatte einerseits ein unerklärliches, kleines blauhaariges Mädchen in einem satt roten Kleidchen dabei, und die hatte er von Anfang an hier präsentieren wollen, oder vielleicht wäre es korrekter zu sagen, dass er hier etwas präsentieren wollte, und das das Mädchen zu diesem diesem Zweck existierte.

Sie hierher zu bringen war eigentlich nur noch eine Formalität , nichts weiter als ein Behördengang um eine bereits beschlossene Sache mit einer Unterschrift absegnen zu lassen – Er wusste, dass man sie für kompatibel befinden und als Pilotin genehmigen würde, was für ihn bedeutete, dass er um die Vorbereitungen, die er in diese Richtung hin bereits getroffen hatte, ein kleines bisschen weniger Geheimnisse schieben müssen würde – Er hatte die Messwerte, welche heute hier ermittelt werden würden, gestern erst selbst nachgeprüft und wusste, dass die alten Männer sie unmöglich ignorieren können würden.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie alle ganz wild dabei waren, die Vergangenheit des Mädchens aufzudecken, aber da konnten sie lange recherchieren – Es gab keine Vergangenheit, die sie hätten finden können, so lange hatte dieses Kind gar nicht existiert.

Das war das erste Mal, das sie die Wände ihres vertrauten Labors verließ, und es hatte sie beide einige Mühen gekostet, sicher zu stellen, dass die Kleine hier nicht vor Publikum auseinanderfallen würde, aber sie war hinreichend „programmiert", und Ikari verließ sich darauf, dass er ihr ausreichend eingetrichtert hatte, was sie zu tun hatte.

Fuyutsuki hatte das ganze überhauptnicht geschmeckt, aber er hätte lügen müssen, um zu behaupten, dass er an ihrer Erschaffung nicht beteiligt gewesen wäre – Ayanami Rei, ironischerweise nach der früheren Direktorin dieses Komplexes benannt, das Produkt seiner Verzweiflung, und doch das Objekt von Ikaris verdrehter Hoffnung…

Doch über sie wusste er schon lange genug Bescheid, um offenen Schock zu zeigen – Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war das zweite, augenscheinlich etwas ältere Kind an Ikaris Seite, ein stiller kleiner Junge, der zu Ikari eine nicht unerhebliche Ähnlichkeit aufwies…

„Wollten Sie es nicht eigentlich um jeden Preis verhindern, ihn in die Sache zu involvieren?"

„Die Situation… hat sich geändert…"

Und Fuyutsuki beschlich die abscheulichste Ahnung, eine Schlussfolgerung, die unumgehbar schien, mit der Idee, die er von seiner früheren Studentin hatte, mit der Idee, die er von ihr hatte behalten wollen, aber partout nicht vereinbar war.

Der Gedanke, dass sie diese …Notwendigkeit hatte herbeiführen wollen, dass sie es schon geplant hatte, als sie sich zu diesem Experiment gemeldet und dieses Kind dazu mitgenommen hatte. Und doch konnte sich der alte Professor nicht dazu durchringen, zu sprechen – Ikari seine Illusionen zu nehmen wäre vielleicht das richtige gewesen, vielleicht das vernünftige, vielleicht hätte es ihn von seinen Wahn angebracht, vielleicht wäre er mit diesem Wissen entgültig durchgedreht, und es gab eine gute Chance, dass die Welt als ganzes dabei wesentlich besser wegkommen würde, doch es war auf seiner Prioritätenliste nicht besonders hoch – Er rationalisierte dies damit, dass Ikari sowieso nicht hören wollen würde, aber dabei unterschlug er, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit mit jedem Tag den er schwieg sinken würde, und er konnte sich auch nicht dazu durchringen, sich besonders um dieses Kind zu sorgen, oder es nicht gekonnt zu übersehen, dass dieser Junge seid dem Tod seiner Mutter nicht besonders viel gesprochen oder gelächelt zu haben schien, vielleicht überhaupt nicht – Und wenn Ikari das mitbekommen hatte, dann schien er jedenfalls weder fähig noch willens zu sein, viel dagegen zu tun.

Es hätte einen taubstummen Blinden mit Krückstock gebraucht, um nicht auf den ersten Blick zu merken, dass der derzeitige Leiter von GEHIRN mit seinen neuen Aufgaben als alleinerziehender Vater vollkommen überfordert war, und selbst der vormals erwähnte Taubstumme hätte wohl nur ein kurzes Weilchen länger gebraucht.

Das konnte man dem alten Ex-Professor jedoch nur begrenzt zum Vorwurf machen, auch er stand neben sich, seid das Zentrum all ihrer Unternehmungen aus ihrer Mitte verschwunden war, und seine Gefühle dazu nahmen die Form einer stillen, von seinem Verstand zumindest teilweise in Form gepressten Frustration, die sich als solche nur über solch kleine Unterlassungen manifestieren konnte – Später sollte er jede davon einzeln bereuen und motivierte so auch teilweise seine halbherzigen Versuche, Ikari dazu zu bewegen, sich diesem Kind wieder mehr hinzuwenden nachdem er sich seiner letzlich entledigt hatte, und auch damit, dass Yui das wohl so gewollt hatte, aber Schuld war ehrlich gesprochen die stärkere der beiden Motivationen, er war ja kein Gorilla, er verfügte ja noch über ausreichend gesunden Menschenverstand (Und manchmal hatte Fuyutsuki das Gefühl, da in dieser Organisation weit und breit der einzige zu sein) und konnte feststellen, dass es ein dreijähriges Kind war, dem er da seine Existenz verübelte –

Fuyutsuki erkannte den Bengel natürlich vom Tag des Aktivierungsexperiments, es gab kein Detail dieser Tragödie das er jemals würde vergessen können, und selbst wenn hatte Yui ja selten noch über irgendetwas anderes geredet als ihren hießgeliebten Nachwuchs – Ihm war entfernt klar, dass es nicht ihre Absicht gewesen war, ihm irgendwas unter die Nase zu reiben, dass wohl als letztes von allem.

Doch auf die eine oder andere Weise hatte dieses Kleinkind dafür, dass es gerade erst stubenrein war, schon eine ganze Menge Missgunst und bösen Willen auf seiner Person angesamelt, auch wenn dem Kind eigentlich nur mit-missgönnt wurde – Es war die Verbindung seiner Eltern, die einer Menge Leuten ungelegen kam, sei es, weil sie persönlich hinter einer Hälfte des Päärchens her waren (Akagi Naoko war hier ein gutes Stichwort – Wie ihre eigene Tochter diese irre Schreckschraube überlebt hatte, würde dem Rest des Universums auf ewig ein Rätsel sein), oder weil sie ihn nicht für Yui hielten und ihm von Anfang an zwielichtige Beweggründe unterstellt hatten – Für die Betreiber von SEELE war der Mann von Anfang an eine unvorhersehbare Quelle von Ärger gewesen, die sich da plötzlich festgesetzt hatte, wo auch immer die Macht gerade saß, und sich gleich einem perfekten Fleck nicht mehr ausreiben ließ, sobald er einmal drin war. Yui's elitistisch eingestellte Familie hätte wohl jedem Schwiegersohn das Leben schwer gemacht, aber ein, bewusst simpel ausgedrückt, zwielichtiger Halunke in schäbigen Klamotten kam natürlich am allerwenigsten in die Tüte. Und der umumstößlichste, offensichtlichste Beweis für das „unheilige Band" zwischen den Ikaris war nun einmal dieser Bengel, von dem nun keiner so richtig wusste, was nach dem Tod seiner Mutter mit ihm geschehen sollte, am allerwenigsten sein Vater – Yui hatte Freunde und Verwandte, die in ihren Häusern noch das eine oder andere Zimmer frei hatten, ja sicher doch, aber die meisten davon waren der Meinung, dass dieses Kind niemals hätte existieren sollen, und klassifizierten sein weiteres Ergehen großfläching als „Herzlich Egal".

Bis jetzt war Klein-Shinji jedoch wesentlich zu jung gewesen, um irgendwas von alledem mitzubekommen, und so waren die ersten drei Jahre seines Lebens eigentlich vollkommen unauffällig und undramatisch verlaufen.

Er hatte rechtzeitig Sitzen, Krabbeln und Laufen gelernt, und auch wenn es mit dem aktiven Sprechen so seine Zeit brauchte, war seine Mutter einsern in ihrer Behauptung, dass ihr Söhnchen alles verstehe, was sie sagte, und sie bildete sich auch getrost etwas darauf ein, das der Kleine schon recht früh nur durch Nachahmung angefangen hatte, „Bitte" und „Danke" zu sagen, während man anderen Kleinkindern dafür immer hinterherrennen musste. Als er etwa einandhalb Jahre alt war, hatte Dr. Ikari begonnen, den Bengel regelmäßig in einer Kindertagesttätte abzuzustellen, wenn sie im Labor beschäftigt war und es sich nicht irgendwie einrichten ließ, ihren kleinen Sonnenkäfer mit zur Arbeit zu schleppen, und Seiten der Kindergärtnerinnen gab es eigentlich nur in den seltensten Fällen etwas zu meckern. Mit Zahlen über fünf hatte er noch seine Probleme, dafür war er, zumindest laut Angaben seiner Eltern (Wobei man nie so ganz wissen konnte, ob sein Vater nicht nur zustimmte, weil dieser seiner Ehefrau generell nie widersprach – Tatsächlich gab es nur exakt vier Dinge, bei denen sie sich je uneinig gewesen waren, auch wenn es vielleicht bemerkenswert war, dass diese alle mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn zu tun gehabt hatten.) dazu fähig, mit einigen der vielen Dinge, die man kleinen Kindern zuwarf, damit sie damit Krach machten, etwas zu produzieren, dass zumindest entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit „Alle meine Entchen" oder „Ein Männlein steht im Walde" hatte, und imerhinn handelte es sich bei ihm nicht um die hyperaktive Sorte von Kleinkind, die ständig beschäftigt werden musste, sondern der Typ, den man getrost mit ein paar Bauklötzen in die Ecke eines Raumes setzten konnte, ohne ein zu großes Risiko einzugehen, dass er versuchen würde, sich aus dem Staub zu machen – Die für das alter üblichen Trotzanfälle hatten es zwar meistens in sich, waren dafür aber relativ selten. Alles in allem also zumindest eine gelungene Nachzucht.

Sicherlich, vielleicht hätte man Makinamis kleine Tochter für etwas sympathischer halten können, mit ihrer Art, sich fremden Leuten, meist allerlei Arbeitskollegen ihrer Eltern, direkt mit vollem Namen vorzustellen und sie anschließend mit ihrer Kleinkinderlogik vollzutexten, und dann gab es da auch Dr. Shikinami-Zeppelin, die es sich nicht nehmen ließ, ihre recht einseitig liegende Arbeitsrivalität zu Dr. Ikari auch noch in die Kinderstuben zu verlagern – Was auch immer Dr. Ikaris kleiner Bengel bewerkstellingte, konnte Shikinamis kleine Tochter scheinbar doppelt so gut, und auch, wenn es ebenso wahrscheinlich war, dass sie es ihrer Kollegin einfach nur übel nahm, dass sie in ihrer Gegenwart mit ihrem Ehemann herumknutsche und von ihrem Familiengück schwärmte, während sie selbst ihren eigenen Gatten erst vor kurzem im flagranti mit einer anderen Frau erwischt und konsequent im hohen Bogen aus dem Haus verstoßen hatte, hätte es auch genau so gut sein können, dass an den Behauptungen doch etwas dran war, zumal sich kleine Asuka später als regelrechtes Wunderkind heraustellte.

Doch auch wenn er nichts derart Außergewöhnliches an sich hatte, war Ikari Shinji zumindest bis zu seinem dritten Lebensjahr ein Muster-Kleinkind, von dem man getrost hätte annehmen können, dass daraus mal ein ausgeglichen, glückliches, produktives Mitglied der Gesellschaft werden würde – Das hieß, bis der Tag des Aktivierungsexperiments gekommen war.

Wären die äußeren Umstände etwas anderes gewesen, hätte es mit Sicherheit jemanden gegeben, der den Vater des Jungen auf seine Situation angesprochen hätte, oder sich zumindest empört hätte, als dieser sein eigenes Kind schließlich weggab, aber die traurige Wahrheit war das es den meisten Leuten, die um seine Existenz gewusst hatten, nur all zu recht gewesen war, dass sein alter Herr schließlich das Handtuch warf und den Jungen auf Nimmerwidersehen sonstwohin verschwinden ließ.

Vor dem Second Impact wäre da vielleicht noch die Chance gewesen, dass sich zumindest der eine oder andere entfernte Verwandte erbarmt hätte und entweder das Kind bei sich aufgenommen oder dessen Vater noch bevor der Bedarf zu einer Selbsthilfegruppe oder so was dirigiert, aber nach einer Katastrophe, die die Hälfte aller Menschen als Opfer gefordert hatten, gab es auf dieser Welt ziemlich viele Kinder, die ihre Eltern vermissten, und niemand der die Zeit hatte, um sie alle aufzusammeln. In dieser Welt gehörte das Trauma einer Beinahe-Apokalypse zumindest bei allen außer den allerjüngsten zur „Grundausstattung", sodass es sich die Überlebenden auch in dieser Hinsicht nicht leisten konnten, wählerisch zu sein – Der Wahnsinn wurde geduldet, solanger er nur an seinem Platz in den Schatten blieb – Das so etwas wie die ganze Verschwörung und die Kindersoldaten, die davon unweigerlich verlangt wurden, überhaupt möglich waren, ja, von so vielen Menschen stillschweigend hingenommen wurde, bewies nur, wie tief diese Welt gesunken war, und wie ernst die Situation geworden war – Das Verschwinden der Jahreszeiten war wohl das offensichtlichste und im Alltag störendste Anzeichen dafür, dass die Welt, die Fuyutsuki einst geteilt hatte, ein Ding der Vergangenheit war, doch es waren diese Stiche von Dingen, die einmal wesentlich mehr bedeutet hätten, die ihn wirklichdaran zweifeln ließen, was aus dieser Welt werden sollen – Vor Jahren wäre es der Stoff schlechter Filme gewesen, heute war es Realität: Eine Dekade früher präsentierte sich diese Halle zwar mit den selben, die Wege markierenden Kerben im Boden und den selben Mustern auf der Wand, aber selbst wenn hinter ihnen schon durchaus relevante Dinge vor sich gingen, fehlten den Türen noch die Beschriftungen, nicht einmal Zahlen waren damals darauf zu sehen gewesen – Die rautenförmige Ausparung in der Mitte des Raumes existierte schon, aber statt einen Baum und etwas Gras zu enthalten, sah sie eher aus wie ein großer Sandkasten, und auch sonst sah die Einrichtung dieser Halle ein gutes Stück anders aus: Vielleicht waren diese weißen, unerklärlich schwebenden Dinger erst viel später überhaupt erschaffen worden, vielleicht gab es sie auch schon, und man hatte sie nur weggeräumt, weil es einige in der Versammlung der für den heutigen Tag hierhin Eingeladenen gab, für die diese erscheinung kein unerklärliches Phänomen sein würde, sondern etwas, mit dessen Mechanik sie vertraut waren, so das allein der Anblick des Phänomens ihnen alles darüber verraten hätte, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging – Es gab viele solcher unerklärlicher Dinge in den Tiefen dieser und ähnlicher Einrichtungen.

Stattdessen war der Raum gefüllt mit Wagenladungen von kunterbunten Beschäftigungen für den wahren Grund für die Versammlung hier: Mehrere dutzend Kinder, die für das Programm in die engere Auswahl kamen.

Gut möglich, dass dies von Anfang an so geplant gewesen war, dass SEELE im Vorraus gewusst hatte, worauf es hinauslaufen würde und ihnen nur „erlaubt" hatte, dasselbe nach und nach herauszufinden, inklusive der Opfer, die dafür gebraucht werden würden – Yui schien einiges geahnt zu haben, hatte einiges durchklingen lassen, vermutlich ganz andere Pläne gehabt, doch soweit SEELE das die Wissenschaftler von GEHIRN wissen lassen wollte, war der ganze Prozess so verlaufen:

Zunächst wäre es keinem in den Sinn gekommen, etwas anderes als einen ausgebildeten Erwachsenen in diese gottgleichen Kampfmaschinen hinein zu lassen, ja, man wollte gar nicht erst unschuldiges, am Programm unbeteiligtes Leben riskieren – Soweit die entwicklung des Testmodells soweit vorrangeschritten war, dass man einen ersten Aktivierungsversuch wagen konnte, meldete sich die Schöpferin der humanoiden Monstrosität selbst als Versuchsobjekt, sodass sie, falls etwas schiefgehen sollte, das einzige Opfer ihrer Ambitionen werden sollte – doch sie wurde lediglich das erste.

Und was für ein garstiger, brutaler Tod es wurde, direkt vor den Augen ihres kleinen Sohnes.

Je weniger Worte über den Tag des Aktivierungsexperiments verloren wurden, desto besser.

Die Bilder wogen immer noch schwer auf Fuyutsukis grauem Haupt.

Jedenfalls war die Schlussfolgerung die man aus dieser Tragödie zog, dass die Frau Doktorin wohl nicht die richtigen Vorraussetzungen erfüllt hatte, um sich mit ihrem Konstrukt zu verbinden – Alle Versuche sie zu bergen schlugen fehl, auch, wenn sie wohl nicht ganz fruchtlos waren – Man gewann bei ihnen eine ganze Menge nützliche Daten und einiges an sehr, sehr interessantem Forschungsmaterial, aus dem später die Lösung des selben Problemes erwachsen sollte, dass seine Existenz überhaupt bedingt hatten, doch viel musste das nicht heißen: Alles, was man zurückbekommen hatte, waren ein paar unkenntliche, deformierte Fetzen Fleisch, die nicht einmal einsatzweise der Form eines menschlichen Körpers aufwiesen. Ja, bei genauerem hinsehen beinhalteten die Zellen Dr. Ikaris DNA, aber der Versuch, sie aus EVA 01 herrauszureißen, war derart unvollständig gewesen, dass die Fetzen zu unterschiedlichen Teilen mit genetischen Material des Evangelions selbst vermengt waren, mit Material von Lillith – In seiner Verzweiflung, seinem Drang, seine Schülerin, die er schon so lange heimlich verehrt hatte, hatte Fuyutsuki Dr. Akagi, die den Bergungsversuch bis dahin geleitet hatte, zur Seite geschoben und selbst ein paar Tasten gedrückt, und den Extraktionsalghorithmus laufen lassen, obwohl es Akagi nicht ganz gelogen war, die Egogrenze ihrer Kollegin scharf zu greifen, auch, wenn das Signal dabei war, dahinzuschwinden, und das hier war das Resultat, das Produkt seiner Verzweiflung: Unsicher darüber, wie damit zu verfahren wahr, hatte man die Fetzen in einen gläserten Tank gepackt, der einem Sarg nicht unähnlich war, ratlos ein paar Klebestreifen mit verschiedenen Symbolen und Beschreibungen für „Biogefährdung" darübergezogen und die Überreste dann zum Staubfangen in die Dunkelheit eines Lagers gestellt, zusammen mit dem LCL, dass teils aus dem Kern des Evangelions stammte, teils einmal zu Dr. Ikaris Körper hatte – Nachdem es sich über den Boden des Labors ergossen hatte, konnte man den Unterschied nicht mehr wirklich festellen, gut möglich, dass ein paar Moleküle, die einmal zu der brillianten Wissenschaftlerin gehört hatten, am Ende von einem Wischmopp aufgesaugt und in einen Ausguss gepresst worden sein konnten.

Eigentlich hätte ja klar sein sollen, was mit diesen Resten zu tun war – Sie gehörten eingeäschert und in eine Urne gepackt, dass müsste es doch sein, was aller menschlicher Anstand vermuten lassen würde – Aber nein, nicht doch, ein viel zu kostbares Forschungsobjekt!

Als der Urvater der Engel in der Antarktis explodiert hatte, musste er wohl die bessere Hälfte der Menschheit mit sich gerissen haben – in der grausig kalten Welt, die der Second Impact zurückgelassen war, ließ man es sich nicht nehmen, eine Leiche zu schänden!

Man könnte meinen, das eine Welt, die nur um einen solchen Preis weiterbestehen konnte, es vielleicht verdiente, unterzugehen, aber die Zahl der Menschen, die nur um der Richtigkeit wegen ihr zumindest kurzfristig günstig laufendes aufgeben würden, ging so ziemlich gegen Null. Aber wahrlich, eine Welt, die sich nur um ein solchen Gräuels wegen weiter drehte, würde bis zu ihrer Vernichtung mit einem Fluch beladen sein, und dasselbe galt für diese Einrichtung und vor allem für diesen Evangelion und allen, die damit in Verbindung kommen würden –

Dr. Ikari war die Leiterin des Teams gewesen, ihr Ehemann seid dem ersten Mal, dass man ihm nach dem Zwischenfall aus den Augen gelassen hatte, spurlos verschwunden – Im Labor ging man beinahe schon davon aus, dass er eine Dummheit begangen haben musste und sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lebte, aber eine Woche später kehrte er zurück, mit tiefen, schwarzen Ringen um seine Augen, erfüllt von einer kalten Rastlosigkeit, und beendete mit seiner tiefes, autoritären Stimme das planlose Chaos, das seid dem Vorfall in den Hallen von GEHIRN geherrscht hatte, in dessen Atmosphäre auch der Bergungsversuch stattgefunden hatte.

Dr. Ikaris Witwer kehrte zurück in tiefem Schwarz, gab harte, klare Befehle, hatte immer noch den Gummianzug über die Schulter geworfen, der zum Henkersgewand seiner Frau geworden war, mit all dem stinkenden, getrocknetem LCL daran, das Material voller Handabdrücke und Falten, zu zerknautscht, als dass er verbergen können, dass er sich die letzte Woche fast ununterbrochen daran geklammert hatte. Irgendwo in seinem kalten Leib schlug wohl noch ein Herz, aber man hätte sich ein Stethoskop holen und eine Weile danach suchen müssen, und das auch nur, wenn man so ungefähr wusste, wo man suchen sollte – Er schien nur noch sein eigenes Gespenst zu sein, ein getrocknetes, ausgewaschendes Abbild besserer Tages…

Wider erwarten trennte er sich bereitwillig von dem verklebten Divesuit, warf ihn fast schon beiläufig in einen Müllschlucker, als er den Weg zum Labor antrat, auch, wenn sich der Gestank von LCL nicht ganz von ihm löste – Erstaunlich gefasst verlangte er direkt nach dem Tank mit den Überbleibseln seiner Frau, brach zielstrebing dessen Siegel und verbarrikadierte sich daraufhin im dritten Anbau des Labors für künstliche Evolution, weit unten in den Gedärmen des Terminal Dogma, und weigerte sich, für irgendwas jenseits der allerdringlichsten Wartung seines Körpers wieder daraus hervor zu kommen, wobei angemerkt werden sollte, dass er Essen und Schlafen als „undringlich" einstufte, und seinen Flüssigkeitsbedarf im unregelmäßigen Abständen aus den Wasserhähnen des Labors deckte.

Seinen Vorgesetzten legte er neue, präzisere Entwürfe des Plans vor, seinen Untergeben gab er die klaren Befehle, die ihnen seid dem Tod ihrer wissenschaftlichen Leiterin gefehlt hatten. Ihre Nachfolgerin wurde Akagi, gezwungener maßen.

Der Plan, den die neuen Dokumente beschrieben, ähnelte dem, den sie zuvor mit Dr. Ikari abgesprochen hatten zwar mehr, als es mit SEELEs Plan gemein hatte, doch es war sicherlich nicht der selbe – Fuyutsuki nannte es bedeutende Abweichungen, Ikari nannte es Präzisierungen und Überarbeitungen, SEELE verkaufte er es als neue, effektivere Methoden, ihr Ziel in die Tat umzusetzen, doch Makinami wusste viel zu viel, um dies nicht zu durchschauen, und Akagi, unwissend und erinfältig, wie sie war, war leichter zu kontrollieren – Deshalb bekam sie den Posten, und nicht Makinami, die in ihrer ewigen Unberechenbarkeit nur still in sich hineinlächelte, Fuyutsuki gegenüber aber durchklingen ließ, dass sie persönlich beim alten Plan bleiben würde.

Doch auch, wenn er den in seiner Abwesenheit erlahmten Betrieb bei NERV eigenhändig wieder stramm zum laufen brachte, verbrachte der Leiter von GEHIRN alle Zeit, die er nicht zu irgendetwas anderem brauchte, in diesem Labor, und wollte dort nicht gestört werden – Er duldete allerhöchstes Fuyutsuki und Makinami, wenn diese sich selbst die Tür aufmachte, doch keiner von ihnen konnte ihn von seinem Treiben wirklich abbringen, getrieben wie einer dieser verhexten Besen aus der Fabel des Zauberlehlings – Akagi war nicht eingeladen, nein danke.

„Erde an Gendo-kun. Hier Makinami. Ist jemand zuhause?"

Die Brillenträgerin schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und verließ den Raum. Als Akagi sie fragte, wo Ikari denn sei, antwortete sie, dass er stecke, wo auch immer seine Frau hingegangen war.

– doch es war kein wilder Eifer, der von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, sondern ein kaltes, planvolles Vorgehen, wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, seine Organisation zu leiten, hätten sowohl seine wohlmeinenden Kollegen als auch seine Widersacher die perfekte Ausrede gehabt – Nein, stattdessen hatte er in der Woche, in der er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen war, nichts von seiner kühnen Effizienz verloren, nein, gut möglich, das sein Verstand (durch angemessene Motivation) noch geschärft worden war, für das, was er da tat, gab es eine logische Erklärung – Er analysiere die Reste, ihm schwebe eine Lösung für das Piloten-Problem vor. Wenn er des Wahnsinns war, dann hatte dieser Wahnsinn jedenfalls Methode.

Fuyutsuki hatte trotzdem seine Zweifel, doch als er kam, um die unschöne Pflicht auf sich zu nehmen, Ikari weiß zu machen, dass es keinen Sinn machte, dass er sie gehen lassen und begraben sollte, statt weiter an ihrer Leiche herumzudoktern, auch, weil es durch seine eigene Unfähigkeit, diesen Verlust zu akzeptieren bedingt war, dass diese verfluchten Fleischstücke überhaupt aus dem Evangelion gezogen wurden, musste er feststellen, dass er denn Mann den Yui ihm vorgezogen hatte, bedeutend unterschätzt hatte.

Er hatte Schläucher und Kabel in das Bassin geleitet, seine Finger flogen über die Tastaturen und das LCL geriet in Bewegung.

Vor seinen Augen fügten sich die Fleischstreifen zusammen, nahmen Form und Gestalt an, und mit ihr Ordnung und zu Struktur; Unförmige Fetzten bildeten Hände und Füße, Arme und Beine… und bevor es ihnen möglich war, einen genaueren Blick darauf zu werfen, schien das Konstrukt auch schon von innen heraus zu explodieren, verlor einfach allen Zusammenhang, konnte die widernatürlich Kombination ihrer Komponenten nicht länger halten und bespritze die Glaswände des Tankes mit Blut und halbgeformten Organen, Gedärme, Hirnbrei, halbgeschmolzene Knochenstücke, spritze teils aus dem Becken heraus und befleckte Ikari, neue Flecken, die sich zu den alten, längst ins braune übergegangene gesellten.

Doch Ikari gab sich selbstsicher: „Fuyutsuki! Gut, dass Sie da sind. Helfen Sie mir, dass hier zu stabilisieren. Es braucht nur noch ein bisschen…"

Fuyutsuki schluckte – und ging an die nächste Konsole. Er hatte kein Recht, den Kopf über Ikari zu schütteln – auch seine Sehnsucht war wesentlich stärker als sein gesunder Menschenverstand es je gewesen war. Er fand diese Geschäfte hässlich und geschmacklos, ja doch, aber letzlichbezog sich der Unterschied zwischen ihm selbst und Ikari doch darauf, dass Ikari die Dinge nannte, was sie waren, während er selbst sich der Heuchelei schuldig gemacht hatte.

Was fand Yui an diesem lügnerischen Reptil? Nun, vielleicht war es schon immer seine unverhohlene, freche Ehrlichkeit gewesen, paradox wie es klang… Ein endloses Paradox, diese Frau Doktor Ikari.

Aber Fuyutsuki wusste, dass sie nie etwas ohne einen bestimmten Grund tat… er hoffte nur, dass sie wusste, was sie sie da getan hatte, als sie in diesen Evangelion gestiegen war.

Wenige Tage später gelang es den beiden Männern, den verstrahlten Matsch in diesem Tank in eine menschliche Gestalt zu Kneten – Das Material hatte schon vom Volumen her nicht ausgereicht, um eine erwachsene Frau zu formen – Was sich den Beiden in dem Tank präsentierte, hatte die Form eines völlig nackten kleinen Mädchens, dass rein äußerlich allerhöchstens im Kindergartenalter sein konnte.

Fuyutsuki wich verstört zurück.

Ikari stürzte sofort an das Bassin und senkte seinen Arm hinein, die Ärmel seines Pullovers und seines weißen Kittels mit LCL und dem übrigen menschlichen Matsch tränken, um den unnatürlich blassen, unreifen kleinen Körper aus seiner Entstehungstätte zu heben – Wenn er die eine Schulter griff, die winzig in seiner großen, männlichen Hand lag, reichte die andere Schulter nicht bis zu seinem Ellenbogen, und wenn er das winzige Resultat seiner Arbeit aus der Flüssigkeit zu heben versuchte, in der es trieb, hing ihr Kopf herab, ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen zu geben, das diese kleine, weiße Form wesentlich lebendiger war, als die Überreste, aus denen sie geschaffen war.

Ikari gab auch noch den anderen Arm in das Becken hinein, um sie möglichst gut zu halten, dass sie möglichst nicht in irgendeiner unangenehmen Position lag, hob sie vorsichtig heraus, hielt sie nah an seine Brust, egal, wie sehr die Flüssigkeit, in der sie getränkt war, seine Kleidung befleckte, egal wie schnell sie sich auf seinem einst weißen Kittel verteilten, und er verweilte so, jedes Detail an seinem Konstrukt eindringlich betrachtend, nach Tagen aufzehrender Arbeit nun endlich die Stunde der Wahrheit erwartend.

Dann – tatsächlich! Eine Bewegung, eine Regung, schwach, unregelmäßig, aber vorhanden, ein ruckhaftes Heben und senken der Brust, wie ein stotternder Motor, geräusche, ein Hustreflex, das LCL ausppeiend wie ein Kaiserschnittkind dass das Fruchtwasser erst mal loswerden musste, weil die Enge des Geburtskanals die nicht aus seinen Lungen gepresst hatte, und Geräusche!

Die Stimme, dieses Stimmchen!

Das es ihnen Beiden noch mal vergönnt sein würde, diese Stimme zu hören, und sei es nur ein instinktiver Laut, der ihr Husten begleitete, das hervorwürgen der Flüssigkeit, mit nur einer Färbung von Vertrautheit.

„…Yui?" fragte Ikari vorsichtig, seine Stimme offen bebend und gerührt, obgleich Fuyutsuki noch im Raum war… Doch dieser hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon geahnt, dass etwas sehr, sehr falsch war – Es war nicht nur die kindliche Gestalt dessen, was sie da zusammengezimmert hatten – Das Gesicht war zu symmetrisch, wie das eines Menschen, den man aus der Erinnerung zeichnete, ganz gleich, ob das menschliche Gehirn nun programmiert sein mochte, symmetrie als schön zu empfinden, und auch wenn Yui eine sehr helle Haut gehabt hatte, das hier ging bei weitem darüber hinaus – doch am deutlichsten sprach wohl der Schwall vom blauem Haar, der über Ikaris Arm herrabfloss.

Einen Moment war er ja geneigt, es zu glauben, als, wie als Reaktion auf die Stimme des Direktors von GEHIRN eine regung durch das kleine, aber doch so, so vertraute kleine Gesicht ging, und sich die Augen einen spaltbreit öffneten… Hinter den Augenlidern lagen eine nicht zu beanstandende Iris mit Pupille, alles makellos, aber wenn die Augen die Fenster zur Seele sein sollten, dann hätte man jenseits dieser Augen nur ein großes „zu Vermieten"-Schild zu sehen bekommen – klar doch, da waren instinktive Reaktionen, vielleicht eine rudimentäre Intelligenz, die auf Stimuli reagieren konnte, aber da war kein Erkennen, kein Begreifen, kein leise zurückgeflüstertes „…Gendo?", keine Reaktion, auch nicht, als er den kleinen, bleichen Leib leicht schüttelte, seine Kreatur starrte weiter vor sich hin, antwortete nicht, das einzige, was er mit seinen Weckversuchen bewerkstelligte war, dass sich die Unvollkommenheit seines Konstruktes noch weiter offenbahrte, während Fuyutsuki seinen Blick längst schon schmerzvoll abgewendet hatte, ein kleiner Arm, eine Tasche von Fleisch, die sauber vom Oberarmknochen abrutschte und in das LCL plumste, die Sehnen herabhängend wie langgezogene Kaugummistreifen, weitere Stücke bröckelten herrab wie festgetrockneter Sand oder Brotkrümel, wo Ikari die Schulter fest gegriffen hatte, begann sich die Haut schon wie Papier zu verziehen und zu reißen, der Hals, die Brust, alle fuhr aus der Form wie Plastik, das langsam zu schmelzen begann,und weitere Stücke plumpsten zurück in den Tank, egal, wie sehr Ikari die Schwerkraft und den Zerfall mit seinen Armen auszugleichen versuchte – zum zweiten Mal entkam sie ihm, und _wie! _Knapp eine volle Minute, nachdem diese unvollkomene Imitation von Mensch aus ihrem Entstehungsort entfernt worden war, ging sie endgültig in in Schaum auf wie Andersens kleine Seejungfrau – Es war wohl nur, weil Ikari das zerfallende Geschöpf an diesem Punkt instinktiv losließ, als dessen sich zersetztende Struktur ihm entgegen zischte wie der Inhalt einer getretenen Colaflasche, das überhaupt irgendetwas davon übrig blieb dass die beiden verzweifelten Männer weiter mit dessen leeren Augen anstarren konnte, nachdem es zurück in das LCL gesunken war und von diesem weiter konserviert wurde, aus einem halbgeschmolzenem Gesicht, in dem an der rechten Hälfte Muskeln, Knochen und ein Teil des Augapfels freilagen. Die Kraft des kurzen Falls und der Landung im LCL-Tank hatten ausgereicht, um die obere Hälfte jener leeren, menschenförmigen Fleischpuppe von der unteren zu lösen, verbunden nur noch durch die sauber herausgelöste Wirbelsäule und einer Spirale aus Gedärmen.

Es hatte fast schon eine poetische Qualität – Wie Wagners kleiner Homunculus aus „Faust" konnte dieses artifizielle Konstrukt, dieser verkorkste Versuch einen künstlichen Menschen zu schaffen nur in dem Kolben bestehen, in dem man es erzeugt hatte.

Fuyutsuki sah nur eine mögliche Beschreibung für den Ausgang dieser Unternehmung:

„Wir haben versagt…"

Er schritt von seiner Konsole weg, weil er keinen Grund mehr sah, dort zu sein, getroffen von einer Resignation, die eigentlich wenn auch weniger offensichtlich schon präsent gewesen war, als er den Raum betreten hatten – Eigentlich war alles vorbei, bis auf das Trauern und das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, seinem Kollegen die Sache beizubringen.

Ikari selbst kniete einen Augenblick dort, das Gesicht gesenkt, der Aufdruck darauf unkenntlich bis dunkeldüster, auf seine nun leeren, befleckten Arme herrabsah.

Doch dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, nicht heftig, sondern langsam, allmählich und an sich undramatisch, und er begab sich zurück zu seiner Konsole und drückte Tasten, als ob nichts weiter geschehen würde.

Er war ein abscheulicher Anblick, von Kopf bis Fuß nach Blut stinkend, von Kopf bis Fuß besudelt, und das letzte mal, das er sich rasiert hatte, schien auch ein ganze Weile her zu sein, und wie er durch diese Brille noch durchsehen konnte, konnte sich Fuyutsuki auch nicht erklären, jedenfalls hätte er sie doch zumindest unter einem Wasserhahn abputzen können, als hätte er in einer Metzgerei gebadet – Dieser ganze Raum und alles, was er repräsentierte, began langsam, Fuyutsuki auf den Magen zu schlagen, eine schreckliche, widernatürliche Unternehmung, in der er sich da hatte hineinziehen lassen.

Er hatte schon von Anfang an geahnt, dass es eine hässliche Angelegenheit werden würde, Ikari aus diesem Raum herauszubekommen, und leistete sich ein letztes, resigniertes Seufzen, bevor er noch einmal versuchte, auf den jüngeren Mann einzureden, ahnend, das es vergebens sein würde. „Lass es, Ikari. Es ist zwecklos. Sieh es doch an. Was wir extrahiert hatten, war mit fremdem Genmaterial verseucht… es war nicht Yui-kun… Ihre Seele war von Anfang an nicht hier drin… Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, weiter in ihren Resten herumzustochern… Für was hälst du dich, Ikari? Für einen Nekromanten? Lass es sein, und geh nachhause. Geh unter die Dusche und rasier dich…. Wer hat sich überhaupt um deinen Sohn gekümmert, während du dich hier die ganze Zeit eingeschlossen hast? Der Junge hat schon seine Mutter verloren… Ich denke, dass reicht. Es braucht nicht auch noch seinen Vater zu verlieren."

„…Das mit Shinji… ist geregelt." Gab Ikari zurück, scheinbar unwillens, weiter darüber zu reden. Seine Finger flogen weiter ungehindert über die Tasten.

Fuyutsuki hatte jetzt erwartet, dass er die Situation jetzt vehement leugnen würde, vielleicht eine Art zusammenbruch, im schlimmsten Fall auch eine totale Weigerung, einzusehen, was eben passiert war, so weit, dass er ungehindert weiter zu der zerfallenden, seelenlosen Puppe sprechen würde, die er da gebastelt hatte, als sei es seine Frau – Aber nichts davon trat ein, nach dem anfänglichen Moment der Bestürzung schien Ikari völlig ruhig, analytisch sogar, die Dinge, die aus seinem Mund kamen, machten Sinn, und es war erschreckend, wie viel Sinn sie machten: „Wenn sie von Anfang an nicht hier war, dann ist es, wie ich es vermutet habe. Ihre Seele muss noch in dem Evangelion sein… Und das heißt, dass dieser Plan durchführbar ist…"

„Plan-?! Ich wüsste nicht, dass unser Plan soetwas beinhalten würde!"

„Durch den …Zwischenfall wurden selbstverständlich ein paar …Korrekturen nötig."

„Korrekturen? Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht aus den Augen verloren hast, was eigentlich unser Ziel war…?!"

„SEELEs Szenario zu überschreiben, wie du, ich, Yui und Makinami es uns vor vier Jahren geschworen haben. Daran hat sich nichts geändert… Es wäre natürlich günstig, wenn ich die Änderung mit ihr absprechen könnte, aber das ist leider… nicht mehr möglich. Es wird eine ganze Weile dauern, bis wir sie wiedersehen…"

„W-Wiedersehen?! Ikari, was in aller-"

„Das ist doch auch in Ihrem Sinne, nicht, Herr Professor?"

Das konnte Fuyutsuki nicht leugnen, aber-

„Wenn das so ist, was rührst du dann noch in dieser Bruhe herum? Wenn du sichergehen wolltest, dass Yui-kun immer noch-"

„Sie haben es doch selbst gesagt, Fuyutsuki. Diese Proben sind mit der DNA Lilliths durchsetzt… Das heißt, dass es möglich ist. Die Kombination von Mensch und Engel, die verbotene Fusion… Das öffnet eine ganze Menge möglichkeiten… Noch ist es zu instabil, um den Kontakt mit der Außenluft zu überstehen, aber das müsste man richten können… Ich habe doch gesagt, woran ich hier unten arbeite: An einer Möglichkeit, kompatible Piloten für die Evangelions zu finden… oder vielmehr, um diese selbst zu erschaffen. Was könnte besser geeignet sein, um Einheit Eins erfolgreich zu steuern als etwas, das aus derselben Quelle stammt?"

„Wissen sie eigentlich, was Sie da sagen…?!"

Fuyutsuki wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort. Ethik hatte Ikari von Anfang an nie besonders gejuckt. „Nehmen wir mal an, sie bekommen ihr kleines…. Frankensteinkonstrukt stabilisiert, was dann? Wie soll eine seelenlose Puppe einen Evangelion steuern?"

„Die Entwicklung im Bereich künstlicher Seelen ist noch sehr rudimentär, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die Kollegen vom Golghata- Stützpunkt mit den fertigen Resultaten etwas anzufangen wissen werden… Aber davon einmal abgesehen steht uns durchaus eine Seele zur Verfügung, die für diesen Kontext außerordentlich nützlich sein könnte…"

„Sie meinen doch nicht etwa…"

„Wie schon gesagt, was könnte besser passen als etwas aus derselben Quelle?"

„Ikari, das ist Wahnsinn. Sie legen sich da mit Dingen an, die weit jenseits ihrer Kontrolle liegen… Sie wollen ein gottgleiches Wesen zu ihrer persönlichen Fernsteuerung machen? Nich nur als Pilot, sondern als Medium? Was, wenn sich ihre Kreatur gegen Sie auflehnt?! Es wird Sie vernichten…"

Doch daran hatte Ikari von Anfang an nicht gedacht. Die Idee, die ihn hierzu bewegt hatte, war von Anfang an anderer Gestallt gewesen – Wenn dieses Geschöpf aus Yuis DNA geschaffen wurde, und er derhenige war, der diese Erschaffung vorgenommen hatte, wenn sie so in gewisser weise ihrer beider Produkt sein würde… wozu machte sie das dann?

„Die alten Männer werden das niemals tolerieren!"

„Die alten Männer sind genau so auf Piloten angewiesen wie wir… Erinnern sie sich noch an diese Passage aus den Schriftrollen? Diese, die niemals Sinn machen wollte? Die Frau, die die Form der Göttin annimt, und die Göttin, die die Form der Frau annimt? Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, was sie bedeutet…"

(In den alten Erzählungen hieß es, dass die Kammer von Guf der Ort ist, an dem die Seelen, die die Schöpfer vor Ewigkeiten bereitgestellt haben, darauf warten, dass für sie die Zeit kommt, auf die Erde zu kommen, und ihr Schicksal zu verwirklichen – Aber ihre Zahl, hieß es, ist begrenzt, und wird einstmals zuende sein. Und wenn das erste seelenlose Kind geboren wird, tja, dann hat die Endzeit begonnen und die Apokalypse steht bevor…

Wie auch immer das genaue Verhältnis zwischen der Legende und der realen Situation ist, es war und blieb ein trauriger Fakt, dass die Geburtenrate nach dem Second Impact Jahr für Jahr weiter zurückging, und das im Terminal Dogma unter den Komplexen von GEHIRN ein zunächst seelenloses kleines Mädchen geschaffen wurde, deren einziger Daseinszweck es sein sollte, das Ende der Welt einzuläuten, und auch sie war seid dem Beginn ihrer Existenz dazu verdammt, ein Instrument von Schicksal und Vorsehung zu werden…)

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an konnte Fuyutsuki nicht mehr behaupten, dass er sich einfach nur mit ein paar schattigen Gestalten abgab, um die Welt zu retten – Nein, die traurige Realität war, dass die Rettung der Welt wohl gar nicht mehr auf der Speisekarte stand. Was konnte er allein schon ausrichten?

Alles, was ihm blieb, war das geringere zweier Übel zu fördern und zu hoffen, dass seine Lieblingstudentin von dort, wo sie jetzt war, etwas mehr ausrichten konnte als er.

In wie weit sie wohl wusste, was in der Außenwelt vor sich ging? In wie weit hatte sie es geahnt, in wie weit in Kauf genommen?

Oh, wenn sie das nur sehen konnte, diese Schweinerei hätte ihr das Herz gebrochen!

Ikari entnahm etliche Proben aus seinem halbzerfallenen Konstrukt und ließ es mit dem Ettikett ‚00' versehen und für die Nachwelt ins Lager stellen – Aus den entnommenen Zellen aber, von denen nicht jede die gleiche Kombination aus Engel und Mensch enthielt, züchtete er weitere Kreaturen herran. Die DNA seiner Frau wurde zum Grundmaterial, einfach, weil die ursprüngliche Probe aus ihrem Aktivierungsexperiment resultiert war.

Von 1004 Emrbyonen, die aus ebensovielen verschiedenen Zellen des Konstrukts geklont worden waren, entwickelten nur 4 menschliche Gesichter – Bei den anderen war die Zahl der Augen ebenso ein Würfelspiel gewesen wie bei den Evangelions, wohl auch wegen der ähnlichen Quelle, und die Rate verkümmerter oder schrecklich verwachsener Fehlschläge war selbst größer – Die immende Mehrheit ging von alleine ein, doch selbst wenn nicht musste das nicht immer viel heißen – Etwas mit fünfzehn Armen verdiente es nicht länger, als menschlich bezeichnet zu werden.

Doch die innere Homogenität der so produzierten Klone half, sodass immerhin diese vier halbwegs akzeptablen Exemplare produziert wurden. Aus dem Ergut dieser vier wurden dann jeweils die besten Sequenzen zu einem idealen Genom kombiniert, an dem dann noch an über 44% gezielte biotechnologische Änderungen verschiedenen Umfangs durchgeführt wurden, bevor man den nächsten Versuch unternahm, das ganze zu einem halbwegs lebensfähigem Organismus zusammenzuzimmern – Die menschliche Technologie war letzlich doch limitiert, und Mensch und Engel schienen selbst auf molekularbiologischer Ebene dazu verdammt, einander zu vernichten, sodass das Wesen, dass Ikari in diesem Labor letzlich zusammenzimmerte, an sich immer noch von selbst zerfallen würde, wenn man nicht zahlreiche Maßnahmen ergriff, um ihre unnatürliche Existenz aufrecht zu erhalten – Aber diese lagen im Rahmen des Möglichen.

Trotz aller Rückschläge hatte Ikari die finale Version seines Impact-Auslösers bereits fertig und vorbereitet, als der dem Komitee wenige Monate nach dem Experiment die Verwendung von rekombinanten Organismen als Piloten vorschlug, und ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zuzustimmen.

Der erste vollendete Homunkulus war fertig, und ging schon kurz darauf in Massenproduktion – Im Hauptquartier behielt man sich einige dutzend vor, einerseits als Ersatzteile für das, was schon bald als „First Child" klassifiziert und Jahre später, als ihre Existenz wegen ihres Pilotentrainings nicht mehr geheimgehalten werden konnte, dem Rest von GEHIRN als das Kind irgendeiner Bekannten vorgestellt wurde, das Ikari bei sich aufgenommen hatte, andeerseits für eine ganze Vielzahl von anderen nützlichen Aufgaben, im Golgatha-Stützpunkt aber wurden sie praktisch an Fließbändern gefertigt, wo sich einen Anblicke boten, die an eine Kreuzung zwischen einer industriellen Metzgerei und einer Sexpuppenfrabrik ähnelten und einem aufs neue bewusst machten, wie unheimlich die menschliche Form doch sein konnte, wenn sie im falschen „Kontext" auftauchte.

Die offizielle Bezeichnung für Ikaris praktische Erfindung lautete „Ayanami-Typ Artifizielle Humanoide Evangelion-Mehrzweck-Kontrollphalanx", oder, angeblich in Ehren an die verstorbene Direktorin von Komplex Fünf (Deren letzte Veröffentlichung tatsächlich so etwas wie einen Y.U.I.-Effekt beschrieb und die Wörter ganz schön stauchte um auf dieses Akronym zu kommen), einfach als „Ayanami-Serie" abgekürzt, was einem darüber etwa genau so wenig verriet, wie einem ein Euphemismus wie „Kollateralschaden" darauf vorbereiten konnte, zu sehen, wie seine Heimat vom Kriegzerfressen wurde. Worte wie „artifiziell" und „humanoid" kamen bei vielem vor, das mit den Evangelions zu tun hatte, keiner, der irgendwelche Berichte oder Papiere dazu gelesen hatte, aber nicht eingeweiht war, würde sich unter so einem „Ayanami-Typ" etwas in der Form eines kleinen Mädchens eher noch etwas Riesen-Roboter-mäßiges, irgendeine Art von Kriegsmaschinerie – Aber waren es nicht immer eigentlich die Menschen, die die Kriegsmaschinen abfeuerten, und jene, die sie befehligten, welche die Kriege eigentlich führten?

In dieser Hinsicht repräsentierten diese massenproduzierten Androiden eine archetypische Horrorgestalt der Menschen, und zugleich die perfekte Kriegsmaschine: Ein Soldat, ein Super-Soldat, ein mit mystischen oder wissenschaftlichen in seinem Kampfpotential aufgewertete, seiner menschlichkeit beraubtes Konstrukt, gefühlos, absolut gehorsam, und vollkommen austauschbar, mit einem schier endlosen Lager aus Ersatzteilen, Ersatzkörpern, ein widerwärtiges Verbrechen an der Natur, das nicht mal einen Lebenswillen hatte, völlig leer bis auf einen entfernten Funken von etwas, dass nie in eine menschliche Form hineingehört hatte, alles in allem ein einziger Alptraum, der niemals hätte existieren sollen.

Könnte man meinen.

Als das fertige Resultat dann auf diesem Möbel lag, das man je nach Geschmack als „Bett" oder „Werkbank" hätte bezeichnen können, verloren unter einem Geflecht an Kabeln, dass ihren bis jetzt nackten, blassen kleinen Leib bedeckte, sah sie eher mitleiderregend aus als alptraumhaft, nicht viel anders als ein normales, kleines Mädchens, das genau so gut einfach nur ein Schläfchen halten könnte.

Da sie das erste Exemplar war, war ihre Erschaffung kontinuierlich verlaufen, sowohl zu ihrem Körper als auch zu ihren mentalen Routinen war nach und nach etwas dazugekommen, und so gab es wohl auch keinen definitiven Moment oder Tag der „Geburt", irgendwann tauchten Geister von Bewusstsein auf, ein Erinnerungsvermögen bizarrer Weise schon zuvor, eine Art Selbstbild oder Konzept ihrer eigenen Existenz oder Indentität erst viel, viel später, und irgendwo zwischen alle dem speiste Ikari die Seele ein, es war auch schon eine ganze Weil, dass sie ausreichend Hirnströme produzierte, die man analysieren, überwachen und interpretieren konnte – nachdem er mit nicht wesentlich mehr angefangen hatte als einem Kopf und einer Wirbelsäuleangefangen hatte, die von denen, die er herangezüchtet hatte, so etwa am fehlerfreisten ausgesehen hatte, konnte er sein Konstrukt nun endlich als vollendet bezeichnen, und, wie vormals erwähnt, haufenweise Klone davon anfertigen lassen, nachdem dieses Wesen unter den vielen Kabeln ihre Augen geöffnet und Ikari auch tatsächlich anzusehen schien, und somit bewiesen war, dass diese Gefäße mit der eingefügten Seele tatsächlich kompatibel war.

„Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch programmieren…" meinte Ikari nach vollendeter Arbei zu Fuyutsuki, der für die große Generalprobe ebenfalls dabei gewesen war.

Während dieser jedoch auf distant blieb, lehnte sich Ikari selbst nach vorne, um sich seiner Schöpfung näher zu besehen – Ja, er, der Schöpfer dieser zweifelhaften Kreatur sah das ganze etwas anders, als man hätte meinen können – Dieses kleine rote Kleidchen, das er vor Jahren für ein ganz anderes Kind etwas voreilig gekauft hatte, würde wohl doch noch Verwendung finden.

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und hob den nun fertigen Homunculus vorsichtig aus dem Kabelgeflecht, worauf das noch in einem tabula-rasa-zustand befindliche Mädchen nicht wirklich reagierte.

‚Programmieren' sagte er… Fuyutsuki machte sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe, sich zu schütteln.

Scheußlich wie es klang war es doch eine Notwendigkeit – Sie hatten nicht wirklich die Zeit, ihr Sprechen, Laufen und dergleichen auf der normalen Geschwindigkeit auf die altmodische Weise beizubringen beizubringen, und überhäupt wäre ein Baby oder Kleinkind mit einem projezierbarem AT-Feld schlichtweg nicht praktikabel – Schon ein typischer Trotzanfall, wie sie alle zweijährigen mal hatten, könnte einen außerplanmäßigen Third Impact zur Folge haben, und wie sollte man ein Baby dazu bringen, die nötigen Medikamente und Ergänzungen zu schlucken? Und wenn man jedes mal wieder mit einem Baby dasitzen würde, wäre ihre ‚Ersetzung' ziemlich aufwändig, und sie wäre als Waffe schlichtweg ungeeignet.

„Dann wird sie einen Namen brauchen… Denkst du an „Kagura", ebenfalls nach Ayanami-kun? Oder willst du sie gleich nach Yui-kun benennen?"

Ikari schüttelte den Kopf, ohne sich Fuyutsuki wirklich zuzuwenden. „Nein, keines davon."

Er hatte seine Kreatur nun von den ganzen Kabeln losgemacht, vermutlich, um sie dorthin zu tragen, wo diese ‚Programmierung' erfolgen sollte.

„Rei." Verkündete Ikari, fest in seinem Entschluss. „Ihr Name ist Ayanami Rei."

Das dünne Lächeln, dass danach einen kurzen Moment lang an seinen Lippen kleben blieb, gefiel Fuyutsuki überhaupt nicht. Es war vielleicht das erste Mal, seit dem Tag der Tragödie, dass sich sein ewiger finsterer Blick brach, und der Großteil daran war wohl Vorfreude und Triumph, die Gewissheit, dass die Umsetzung seines waghalsigen Planes gerade ein gutes Stück näher gerückt war, aber da war auch ein Glimmer von etwas ganz anderem…

(Hatte er so gelächelt, als sein eigener Sohn geboren wurde?

Nein, dass hatte er nicht.

Es war nicht, wie man zuerst meinen konnte, weil es ihn einfach nicht bewegt oder interessiert hatte, sondern vielmehr, weil er in diesem Moment zu sehr beschäftigt war, einen ganzen Strudel andere Dinge zu führen, der die Freude, selbst wenn sie dagewesen wäre, wohl hoffnungslos übertönt hätte – Der 6.6. 2001 war für Ikari Gendo ein Tag gewesen, von dem er ziemlich froh war, als er endlich vorbei war.

Es war eine schöne Ironie: Ein Paar das wie kein zweites darin verwickelt war, den Second Impact herbeizuführen, wurde fast eines seiner Opfer – Da sie gewusst hatten, dass er bevorstand, hatten sie und die ihren Vorbereitungen getroffen und reich wie sie waren, mussten die wenigsten unter den Drahtziehern der Verschwörung auf irgendwelche Annehmlichkeiten verzichten – Der Großteil von ihnen saß bereits wartend in einigen der wohl luxuriösesten unterirdischen Bunker der Weltgeschichte, während den einfachen Menschen auf der Straße alles restlos genommen wurde – Eroberung, Krieg, Hungersnot, und zulezt, der Tod und die Pest – Alle Reiter der Apokalypse tobten sich nach Herzenslust aus und zertrampelten alles unter den Hufen ihrer höllischen Rösser, das die Menscheit in über 10000 Jahren Zivilisation aufgebaut hatten, in weniger als den neuen Monaten Zeit, die es zur Formun eines einzigen Menschen brauchte – Als dieses Kind gezeugt wurde, stand die Menschheit zehn Jahre nach dem Ende des kalten Krieges in mitten ihrer strahlendsten Blüte, als dieses Kind das Licht der Welt schließlich zu sehen bekam, war von dieser nicht mehr all zu viel übrig. Hätte er diese Welt genau ein Jahr vorher betreten, wäre er ein Sommerkind gewesen, immer gewollt und sehnsüchtig erwartet und diversen örtlichen Aberglauben nach zu urteilen für ein glückliches Leben vorherbestimmt, doch kaum, dass das 21. Jahrhundert über diese Welt hereingebrochen war, hatte dieses Wort schon alle Bedeutung verloren, sodass diese Zeit nur noch als die ungefähre Mitte des Jahres gewesen wäre – Und das mit dem Sonnenkind wäre so oder so Unsinn gewesen, diese beginnende Existenz war bereits hoffnungslos verpfuscht, als seine Eltern den ursächlichen Orgasmus noch spüren konnten – Schon allein um der Namen dieser Beiden willen war es von Anfang an unmöglich gewesen, dass dieses Kind ein normales, glückliches Leben haben würde.

Und wenn sie noch so verschlungen gewesen wären, früher oder später hätten sie alle in einen Evangelion geführt, und wenn die Sonne am Tag seiner Geburt noch so gestrahlt hatte.

Die Sonnenstrahlen waren den Ikaris am ehesten noch ein Hindernis, denn sie bekamen ihren ersten und einzigen Sohn am 6.6. 2001, exakt 16 Minuten nach 6 uhr morgens unter einem blutigen Sonnenaufgang – und damit knapp einandhalb Wochen vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin. Sie waren auf der Heimreise, und hatten nicht vor, ihr Domizil und damit die Nähe schnell verfügbarer medizinischer Versorgungen wieder zu verlassen, bis das Kind da war. Am sechsten Juni hatten sie eigentlich schon dort angekommen sein sollen, aber einen Tag, bevor sie diesen sicheren Hafen erreicht hätten, wurden sie aufgehalten – Sie hatten herumgetrödelt, in den Bergen verweilt, weil es doch noch eine Weile hin sein müsse, und die Klippen und Täler Yuis romantische Ader schon im Vorbeigehen gereizt hatten und ihr Gatte ihr keinen noch so kleinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte – Monate nach der Katastrophe hatte das Grün wieder begonnen, zu wuchern, zumindest im Inland dieser Inseln, in den vergessenen, von Bergen umwallten Tälern in denen die Ruinen verlassener Siedlungen begannen zuzuwachsen – Der Wiederaufbau würde diese geheimen kleinen Gärten erstmal vernichten müssen, bevor er etwas neues schaffen konnte – Sie beide gehörten also zu dem winzigen Kreis von Menschen, die diesen Anblick zu gesicht bekommen und in Erinnerung behalten würden.

Etwas Paradiesisches fanden sie beide an diesem Anblick, wenn auch auf sehr verschiedene Art und Weise – Die Wissenschaftlerin schätzte das hervorschießen neuen Lebens, ihr Gatte die Rückführung eines Teils der Welt in eine Art Urzustand, doch sie einigten sich, sich nich zu einigen, und fragten sich stattdessen, was wohl ihr Sohn daran finden würde, wenn sie ihm eines Tages davon erzählen würden – Nicht, das es je dazu kam.

Sie verließen die überwachsenen Ruinen noch im Nebel des Morgens, hielten sich dann aber auf, eierten herum, ohne einen Grund zu sehen, zügig zu ihrem Vehikel zurückzukehren, sondern schlenderten in Määndern durch die Landschaft, wie das für Verliebte in der Sonne so üblich war – Am Ende überraschten sie die Wehen in der Mittagssonne, am Rande eines aus der Form geratenen Sonnenblumenfeldes, in denen einige der Gewächse noch lange ausgeharrt hatten, nachdem ihre Schöpfer sie verlassen hatten, nun, da der Winter ihnen keinerlei Beschränkungen mehr darüber auferlegte, wie lange sie zu sprießen hatten – Das ganze hatte beinahe schon eine poetische Qualität, die Sonnenblumen, die geringen Spuren verschiedener Wildpflanzen um das eintige Feld herum und jenseits davon, Mohn, Kornblumen, Hahnenfuß und Löwenzahn, und der kleine, nicht mal genau begrenzte, mit Steinchen ausgelegte Feldweg, neben dem ein paar wilde Apfelbäume schatten spendeten, und die Strahlen der unbarmherzigen Sonne, der alle Farben fast schon unwirklich intensiv erscheinen ließ – Dieser ganze Tag präsentierte sich in einer Aura lebhaften Wahnsinns, die Luft voller Süße und niedergedrückt von schwindelerregender Hitze, was man noch für eine idyllische Szene hätte halten können, verwandelt sich schon allein mit dem Satz „Gendo, ich glaube, das Baby kommt…" in etwas aus einem besonders künstlerisch angehauchten, aber nicht minder tragisch-ironischen Geschichte. Sie hätte aus einem Werk von Max Frisch stammen können, vielleicht auch Goethe oder Fontane, eine Schönheit, deren tieferer Sinn es war, einen Missstand oder eine Limitation der menschlichen Natur aufzudecken – Wahrlich, es hätte kaum ein anderer Tag sein können.

Ikari wusste noch genau, wie seine Frau an diesem Tag ausgesehen hatte, das Haar deutlich länger als zum Zeitpunkt ihres kennenlernens oder bei ihrem vermeitlichen Tode, in Wellen herunter zu ihren Schultern, und sie trug ein weites Spaghettiträgerkleid in der Farbe von Blauregen, ähnlich wie Lavendel, aber deutlich verschieden, als hätte man eine Staubschicht davon heruntergewischt.

Zwischen den Wehen hatte sie immer wieder versucht, ihm zu versichern, das es schon noch werden würde, Kinderkriegen sei schließlich keine Krankheit und irgendwie hätte die Menschheit sich ja doch bis zum heutigen Tage erfolgreich fortpflanzen können, doch dass sie ihre Erklärung bisweilen für einen geflegten Schmerzenslaut unterbrechen musste, während deren ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich an ihrem Gatten festzuhalten, der natürlich sein bestes tat um sie zu stützen, ließ sie zumindest in seinen Ohren nicht sehr überzeugend klingen – Zu erwähnen, dass sie kaum vorran kamen war praktisch die Verschwendung eines Satzes, den Sauerstoff hätte man auch besser nutzen können, oder zumindest ging es für Ikari bei weitem nicht schnell genug – Der werdende Vater hielt das Schauspiel nicht besonders lange aus, und fasste rasch den Entschluss, seine Frau samt Babybauch einfach zu tragen, und auch wenn der Unterschied bei dem Körperbau der beiden da half, gestaltete sich das Tragen einer erwachsenen Frau über weite Strecken doch als eine schwierige Angelegenheit, die seine Muskeln und Knochen wohl nur deshalb relativ protestfrei mitmachten, weil er sich solch einer extremem Ausnahmesituation befand, oder zumindest in einer Situation, die er selbst eine solche wahrnahm, und er war gezwungen, sie in beiden Armen zu halten, weil er sie sich mitdem Babybauch nur schwer über die Schulter werfen konnte – Yui protestierte ja zunächst noch, dass sie durchaus laufen könnte, und dass er sich am Ende nur einen Leistenbruch holen würde, aber er wollte nicht hören und sie ließ ihn letzlich machen, sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu merken, dass er trotz des beherrschten, entschlossenen Äußeren, dass er ihr präsentierte, innerlich absolut in Panik verfallen sein musste – Er hatte seine Empfindlichkeiten, dieser Mann, so sehr ihn die bitteren Erfahrungen seiner Vergangenheit auch gezwungen hatten, sich letzlich abzuhärten und abstumpfen zu lassen. Es wäre nicht falsch zu sagen, dass er gerade deshalb so hart und verdorben erschien, weil die weicheren Schichten seiner selbst den Unbilden der menschlichen Existenz einfach nicht standgehalten hatten, verwelkt und weggeätzt wie totes Fleisch über Knochen, doch sie allein kannte diese andere Seite von ihm, sie allein nahm es auf sich, ihm die Dinge zu geben, die ihm so lange gefehlt hatten, sich um Teile von ihm zu kümmern, von denen er lange vergessen hatte, dass sie überhaupt da waren.

Was ihr jedoch bis zum Schluss nicht gelang war, ihn mit ihrem Optimismus anstecken – Er war und blieb ein unverbesserlicher Pessimist, allen kleinen und letzlich schnell wieder vergangenen Besserungen zur Zeit seiner Ehe zum trotz, und das spiegelte sich auch in den ersten Gedanken wieder, mit deben er auf Yuis Verkündung der nahenden Geburt reagierte: Das sie dabei am Ende noch sterben könnte. Man sah es ja oft genug in schlechten Filmen oder Erzählungen aus der Geschichte, wodauernd irgendwelche Frauen bei der Geburt starben, bisweilen mitsamt Kind – Zwar gehörte dies dank der modernen Technik größtenteils der Vergangenheit an, aber moderne Technik gab es hier in allen vier Himmelsrichtungen keine, sie waren praktisch auf freien Feld. Natürlich hatten sie sich beide ausreichend Vorbereitungslitatur zu Gemüte geführt, sie in entspannter, freudiger Erwartung, er selbst in einem kühlen, planvollen Biereifer, der sich größtenteils aus Befürchtungen über seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit erwuchs, mit einem Stift in der Hand und einem Stapel Papier nebendran, auf den er wahnhaft alle möglichen und unmöglichen Vorbereitungen, alle einzuplanenden und zu bedenkenden Faktoren festhielt, als sei er ein Comicbösewicht, der sich durch einen komplizierten Drei-Phasen-Plan die Weltherrschafft unter den Nagel reißen wollte – Er hatte sich in seiner Ahnungslosigkeit an die Strategien geklammert, die er kannte – dieses Universum war von seinen quantenphysikalischen Grundlagen herauf zufällig in ihrer Natur, doch wenn für alle möglichen Ausgänge etwas vorbereitete, stand man nicht ratlos, hilflos da ohne zu wissen, was man machen sollte – So hatte er die Welt bis jetzt überlebt, und so würde er sie auch weiterhin überleben – Die Räder seines Verstandes begannen zu ticken: Er wusste, wo sie ihr Auto gelassen hatten, und er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie nicht all zu lange bevor sie für ihren kleinen Umweg ausgestiegen waren, an einer noch halb in Trümmern liegenden, aber dennoch immer noch bewohnten Ortschafft vorbei gekommen war, wo man den Schutt zumindest soweit zur Seite gekehrt hatte, dass die Menschen mit ihren halb-reparierten Fahrzeugen umherfahren konnten – Wenn er Yui dahin bringen konnte, wenn er es nur bis zu dieser Siedlung schaffen konnte, hatten sie eine Chance – Es musste dort doch mit Sicherheit einen Arzt geben, mit Glück sogar medizinische Ausrüstung, ohne Glück doch mindestens ein altes Weib, das vom Kinderkriegen ihre Ahnung hatte.

Also eilte er mit seiner Frau in den Armen haltlos durch die Landschaft, schweißverklebt unter dem Zentralgestirn, dass aus ihrem Zenit aus auf sie herabglimmerte, ein einziger Punkt von eiliger bewegtheit inmitten des goldenen Tages, und der Pflanzen, sie sich langsam und genüsslich im Wind wiegen ließen, ein Schatten, der aus dem Takt der Umgebung herausfiel, vor Anstregung berstend, aber sich weiter vorranpressend, gerade langsam genug, um das Risiko, mitsamt Frau und Kind im vernachlässigbaren Bereich zu halten – Wäre das ein Film, hätte es spätestens jetzt einen Szenenwechsel gegeben, doch Ikari war gezwungen, jede Minute dieses Spektakels zu durchleben, jede einzelne, die seine Frau vielleicht teuer zu stehen kommen könnte, ohne, dass ihr Auto und die ungepflegte heruntergekommene Landstraße, an der sie es geparkt hatten, endlich in Sicht kam, nicht die schwarze Limousine, die der Leiter von GEHIRN sich erst in seiner Zeit als Witwer zulegte, sondern etwas deutlich geländetauglicheres, dass sie sich als Vorbereitung auf den Second Impact zugelegt hatten, in Flieder, hauptsächlich, weil dieses zum engeren Kreis von Yuis Lieblingsfarben zählte.

Als er seine Frau endlich auf die bis jetzt unbenutzte Rückbank (Einen Kindersitz hatten sie zwar bereits vor langer Zeit gekauft, aber nicht mitgenommen – Toll! Das würde den weiteren Transport von Frau und Kind bisweilen lustig machen.) bugsiert hatte, musste er sich erst mal setzte, ja, brach fast schon an Ort und Stelle zusammen und musste, so sehr er sich auch dazu zu zwingen versuchte, sofort wieder aufzustehen, erst einmal inne halten um ordentlich Luft zu holen.

Seine Frau versicherte ihm zwar, dass nur die allerwenigsten Babies eine bloße Dreiviettelstunde Stunde nach einsetzen der ersten Wehen auf die Welt kamen, und schon gar nicht bei einer Erstlingsgeburt, doch er schwang sich, nach dem er notdürftig mindestens einen Sicherheitsgurt über sie geschnallt hatte, so schnell es die Beschränkungen seines menschlichen Körpers zuließen, und führ los, nicht, wie man hätte meinen können, wie getrieben, sondern vorsichtig, die Verkehrsregeln einhaltend, beherrscht Geschwindigkeitsoutput und Sicherheit mathematisch gegeneinander abwägend – Im wesentlichen war es ein mehrdimensionales Extremwertproblem, beides nach Möglichkeit maximierend. Es war Punkt Zwei, als sie die Siedlung erreichten, die dann doch etwas weiter weg gelegen hatte, als Ikari sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, und auch, wenn sich Yui zunächst nur aus Rücksichtsnahme auf das Nervenkostüm ihres Ehemanns hatte tragen lassen, hatte sie es zu der Zeit, als er sie aus dem Wagen wieder heraustrug bitter nötig, zumal die Wehen mittlerweile in wesentlich regelmäßigeren Abständen kamen… Doch hier offenbahrte sich ihnen dann das volle Ausmaß der Ironie: Diese kleine Stadt hatte nie ein Krankenhaus besessen, doch eine Arztpraxis hatte es gegeben – Doch das Gebäude war am Tag des Second Impact eingestürzt und hatte den Hausarzt mit sämtlichen Krankenschwestern, seiner unglücksseligen Sekretärin und einem guten Dutzend wartender Patienten unter sich begraben, zusammen mit sämtlichen vor Haushaltsweisheiten strotzenden Großmütterchen, die das Städchen zu bieten gehabt hatte – Das Beste, was Ikari in diesem unglücksseligen Weiler auftreiben konnte, war eine Frau, die selbst schon fünf Kinder gehabt hatte, und ein pickeliger Halbstarker, der in einer Arztpraxis mal Sozialstunden abgeleistet hatte.

Keine sterilen Instrumente, keine Geräte zur Überwachung der kindlichen Herztöne, keine Schmerzmittel, noch nicht mal heißes Wasser oder eine gescheite Geburtszange!

Ein einziger Alptraum!

Er traute weder irgendeinem der halbeingestüzten Gebäude in der Innenstadt des demolierten Dorfes, noch irgendeiner der abgenutzten, seltsam riechenden Decken, die die Bevölkerung dieses Weilers zu bieten hatte, die Rückbank ihres Wagens und die silberne Isolations-Decke aus dem kleinen, verstaubten Erste-Hilfe Kästchen, und was auch immer in diesem noch so zu finden war, würden reichen müssen.

Doch weil sowohl der Platz im hinteren Abschnitt ihres Autos als auch die Dinge, bei denen erden beiden improvisierten Geburtshelfern hätte zur Hand gehen können, waren recht limitiert – Der Bengel stellte sich als unüberraschend nutzlos heraus, die erfahrene Hausfrau aber als um so praktischer, sodass sie das Kommando übernahm und den jungen Mann nachdem sie ihn dieses und jenes hatte holen lassen einfach zum Teufel schickte, zumal er die ganze Angelenheit ohnehin eklig genug fand – Der werdende Vater währe ihm gern gefolgt, spätestens, als sich das klebrige Fruchtwasser über die Sitzbank ergoss und dessen süßlichen Geruch im Auto verstömte.

Doch er hatte Yui schon vor langer Zeit angeboten, ihr bei der Geburt beizustehen, wenn sie das wollte, einfach, weil das etwas war, dass von hingebungsvollen Ehemännern erwartet wurde, doch worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte, hatte er nicht gewusst – Er hielt ihre Hand und sie sagte, dass ihr das reichte, aber er kam sich vor, als sei er nur Dekoration hier, er war eingequetscht zwischen der vorderen Sitzbank und seiner Frau, und tat sein Bestes, sich auf deren obere Hälfte zu konzentrieren, und nicht von all diesen seltsam- biologischen Prozessen Notiz zu nehmen, die weiter Hinten vor sich gingen – Da die Wehen ihr zuanfangs immer wieder mal ein paar Minuten Pause ließen, begann Yui ein Gespräch mit der anderen Frau, die darauf anfing, von ihren eigenen Kindern zu erzählen – Scheinbar hatte die Dame selbst einmal ein Kind in einer Dreiviertelstunde gekriegt, das vierte – Jetzt war das jüngste ihrer Kinder jedoch schon vier und wurde derzeit von den älteren Geschwistern versorgt.

Der Vater des Rudels hatte den Second Impact nicht überlebt, der älteste Bruder hatte die Rolle des Mannes im Hause übernommen, und Yui konnte von den ganzen Kindergeschichten nicht genug haben, es kaum erwarten könnend, endlich zu ihren eigenen zu kommen, aber dann kamen die Wellen regelmäßiger, und nahmen ihr die Luft, die sie zum reden brauchte.

Es wurde eine lange, schmerzhafte Geburt, die sich hinzog wie Käse – Ob man irgendwelche Eingriffe getätigt hätte, wenn ein Arzt dagewesen wäre? Selbst diwe Frau aus dem Dorf konnte es nicht sagen, bei ihr hatte es noch nie so lange gedauert.

Der goldene Mittag schmolz zu rotem Abend, die Glut des Abends verlöschte zu Nacht, und die Nacht ging endlos weiter, Schreie unter dem Sternenzelt –

„Und Pressen!"

„AHHH!"

Auch wenn die Dame aus dem Dorf da nur nach weiblicher Intuition ging, ohne wirkliche technische Hilfsmittel, an denen sie die idealen Zeitpunkte zum Atmen und Pressen hätte ablesen konnte – Ikari hatte sich genau etwa genau so an die Hand seine Frau geklammert, wie sie an seine – Gelegentlich änderte er geringfügig seine Position,weil er seine Füße nicht mehr spürte, aber es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, ihr von der Seite zu weichen.

Bis her wäre es sein übelster Alptraum gewesen, in eine Situation zu kommen, wo irgend so ein Krankenpfleger ihn fragen würde, welche von Beiden sie im Zweifelsfalle retten sollten, die Frau oder das Kind – Doch wenn es irgendwie zu zu einer solchen Komplikation kommen sollte, würde sie jetzt wohl beide sterben, eine schöne Ironie wäre es gewesen, eine wunderschöne Rechnung für all das schlechte Karma und all die Männer, die ihre Frauen und Kinder beim Second Impact verloren hatte, aber das Karma würde hier wohl warten müssen, denn sowohl für Frau und Kind hatte das Schicksal noch weitere Pläne, auch wenn diese nicht als Gnade zu verstehen waren.

Die ersten Laute des neuen Erdenbürgers kamen dann letztlich doch noch, gerade rechtzeitig, um die Morgenröte zu begrüßen, wie erwähnt kurz nach sechs Uhr morgens – wenigstens eine Uhr hatten sie.

Letzlich war es zwar lang gewesen, aber nicht wirklich dramatisch, nicht wirklich kompliziert, mehr seine eigenen Befürchtungen als etwas anderes, es stimmte schon, was sie alles gesagt hatte, Kinderkriegen war keine Krankheit, und bis jetzt hatte sich die Menschen auch irgendwie fortgepflanzt, aber für ihn blieb das ganze definitiv eine traumatische Erinnerung, Schreie in der Nacht, Blut und Fruchtwasser, schlabberige und biologische Dinge, seine Unfähkeit, irgendetwas zu tun, und das Wissen, dass er es irgendwie selbst gewesen war, der sie überhaupt in diese Situation gebracht hatte, und was auch immer die Sonne in den jeweiligen Momenten getan hatte – Und dann kam natürlich der große, vielfach angepriesene Moment, indem die Dame aus dem Dorf, genau so müde wie sie beide auch und trotz aller Hilfsbereitschaft letzlich froh, dass all dies bald vorbei sein würde, ihm das Kind zum ersten Mal in die Arme pflanzte, irgendwas von wegen Nachgeburt murmelnd, das wohl eher an Yui adressiert gewesen war als an ihn, wen kümmerte es schon, dass er hier noch immer stand, er war von Anfang an doch nur Dekoration gewesen, und er hörte seine Frau sprechen, erschöpft aber über alle maßen selig: „Schau mal, Gendo… Es war doch ein Junge, genau, wie ichs immer gesagt hatte.", und dann hielt er das Bündel in seinen Armen, der Rest der Nabelschnur notdürftig mit einer Wäscheklammer abgeklemmt, noch voll von Blut und Schmiere, verschrumpelt, der kleine Schädel, der kaum die Dimensionen einer Pampelmuse hatte, noch etwas verformt, wie das bei Neugeborenen bisweilen vorkam, vielleicht entfernt der Form der Innenwände des Geburtskanal ähnelnd, wer weiß, jedenfalls war es in der Tat ein Junge – Wie ihr kleiner Sohn bei einem dieser typischen Zehn-Punkte-Tests für Neugeborene abgeschnitten hätte, erfuhren die Ikaris nie, jendenfalls war das Kind lächerlich winzig, sparsam, aber nicht geizig mit Babyspeck bestückt und kündigte seine Ankunft statt mit lautem Gebrülle nur mit einem kürzerem Fiepen an, und um abzuschätzen ob denn alles daran Ordnungsgemäß durchblutet war, hätte man es erst gründlich waschen müssen, aber im wesentlichen schien alles Paletti, der Kinderarzt, dem sie das Kind schließlich vorlegten, nach dem sie nachhause zurückgekehrt waren, hatten an dem kleinen Jungen jedenfalls nichts zu beanstanden.

Ikari hatte ja bis zum Schluss ein klitzekleines bisschen gefürchtet, das der Balg unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit Fuyutsuki haben würde, aber nein, es war eindeutig seins, die Ähnlichkeit war so offensichtlich, dass man sie schon erkennen konnte, nachdem der Junge gerade erst aus seiner Mutter herausgekommen war… aber die Reaktion war nicht Freunde, sondern entfernte Bestürzung – Er hatte aus den innersten Tiefen seiner selbst gehofft, dass dieses Kind ihm _nicht_ ähnlich sehen würde, deshalb auch sein Beharren auf ein Mädchen, wenn es ein Mädchen wäre, würden sich etwaige Ähnlichkeiten leichter übersehen lassen – Das letzte, was er wollte, war das dieses Kind, Yuis Kind dass sie sich so sehr gewünscht hatte (und er sah es von Anfang an als etwas, dass er ihr einfach nur geben würde, etwas, dass sie wollte, wofür er ihr eben erlaubt hatte, Teile seiner selbst zu benutzen, die sie nicht hatte, weil er alles von sich zu ihrer Verfügung stelle, schon aus Prinzip – Und nicht als etwas, was ihn wirklich selbst betraf, woran er sich selbst beteiligte) von seiner Verderbnis befleckt sein würde, seine Fehler haben würde, seine Unvollkommenheiten und Unzulänglichkeiten, und das selbe Leid durchleben würden musste – Da war fast schon eine Welle von absurder Wut, wie die einen manchmal überkam, wenn man mit Gefühlen überkommen war, ‚Wieso konntest du nicht anders sein? Wieso musstest du so sein wie ich?' , und irgendwo die kalte, gefühllose Abwägung, der „Betriebs-Modus", der dass hier sah wie er ein Experiment oder eine zwielichtige Machenschaft sehen würde, hatte es sich den gelohnt? War dieses kleine Häufchen Biologie, dass nicht wie viel auussah, den Schmerz wert, den seine Frau seinetwegen gerade durchlebt hatte? Ihr Leben war vermutlich zu keinem Zeitpunkt auch nur in die Nähe der Gefahr gekommen, aber in seiner persönlichen Wahrnähmerung, der Realität, in der er mit ihr in seinen Armen diesen Feldweg entlang gerannt war, und praktisch nutzlos zusammengequetscht in der Ecke dieses Geländewagens gekniet hatte, fühlte es sich an, als sei sie sie fast dafür gerstorben, und er wusste natürlich, dass es irrational war, und versuchte das Labor und die Denkweisen die dazu gehören von hier zu verbannen wie alle anderen Dinge, die hier nichts zu suchen hatte, aber dann hätte er alles dass hier sehen müssen, die Gegenwart, und er hätte sich schütteln müssen, von diesem Ort, den Gerüchen in der Luft und was sich hier abgespielt hatte, und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren, blieb still und hielt seine Arme so, wie sie gewesen waren, als die Frau das Kind da hineingelegt worden, denn er wusste, das musste eine korrekte Position sein, das war eine korrekte Art, das Kind zu halten, und wenn er diese genaue Position verlassen hätte, hätte er nicht gewusst, woran er hätte merken sollen, ob er das Kind nun richtig festhielt oder nicht, es sah so winzig und zerbrechlich aus, als ob die winzigste falsche Bewegung sonstwas bedeuten würde, und er wusste einfach nicht, was er machen sollte, wartete nut im Stillen, dass sich jemand seiner erbarmen und das Kind von da wegnehmen würde, und gleichzeitig schämte er sich, schließlich war er von allen hier am wenigsten beschäftigt oder verhindert.

Was war eigentlich los? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er bereits Menschen getötet und Götter herausgefordert, Widerlichkeit und Hässlichkeit war länger sein täglich Brot gewesen, als er seine Frau kannte, also wieso reichte jetzt auf einmal ein gewöhnlicher, biologischer Prozess aus, um alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht schwinden zu lassen…? Vielleicht war es irgendwo die Falschheit daran, eine Frau, die er hauptsächlich begehrte, in der Rolle einer Mutter anzutreffen, er hatte immer noch nicht ganz realisiert, wo seine Rolle bei dem ganzen Zirkus hier liegen sollte.

„Uhm… Hallo, Shinji." meinte er zu dem Baby, das Gefühl habend, das er wohl etwas sagen sollte, aber nicht ganz wissend, was.

„Ich, ähm, ich bin dein Vater. Vielleicht… vielleicht erkennst du ja meine Stimme…"

Er blickte herab auf diesen dynamischen Haufen Existenz, den er noch nicht ganz als Menschen registriert hatte, und seine Augen fragten, „Was soll ich nur von dir halten? Was soll ich nur mit dir anfangen?" und wie es sich so trifft gab es da diese eine Wahrheit über menschliche Kinder, die sich den Menschen erst vor relativ kurzer Zeit offenbahrt hatte: Einst dachte man, ein Neugeborenes hätte nicht wesentlich mehr Innenleben als ein Kohlkopf und würde dieses erst im Rahmen der Erziehung erlangen, heute wusste man aber, dass so ein Mensch schon mit einer ganze Menge „Software" auf die Welt kam, von denen der immense Großteil darauf ausgerichtet war, eine Bindung zu former, und eine „niedliche" Konsequenz davon war, dass man ein Baby beliebigen Alters allein dadurch zum weinen bringen konnte, dass man es eine Weile eisig anblickte und nicht ausreichend auf es reagierte – „Ein Kunststück", dass Ikari vollbrachte, bevor sein Sohn volle Fünf Minuten auf der Welt war – Nein, zumindest diesbezüglich brauchte man sich keine Sorgen zu machen, schreien konnte dieses Baby, _definitiv_. Und wie!

Er versuchte es mit einem zögerlichen „Nicht… nicht weinen, Shinji…" aber vielleicht hätte der Säugling eher verstanden, was sein Vater damit meinte, wenn dieser seine Worte mit irgendwelchen Gesten untermalt hätte, das Kind vielleicht näher an sich herangedrückt oder leicht gewiegt hätte, aber er traute sich nicht, die kleinste Bewegung auszuführen, kniete weiter da wie festgefrohren, hilflos das Geschrei mitansehend, bis Yui, vermutlich mittlerweile um die Nachgeburt erleichtert, zu ihm sprach und sie anwies, das ihr das Kind auf den Bauch zu legen, damit sie es genauer betrachten und vor allem stillen konnte.

Das er von ihnen beiden der erste gewesen war, der dazu gekommen war, das Kind zu halten, hatte er nicht einmal realisiert – Yui hatte ihren kleinen Sohn jedenfalls schnell wieder beruhigt, der erinzige Beitrag ihres Ehemannes war es, ihr etwas zu helpen, sich ihres schon seid Stunden hochgekrempelten Kleides endgültig zu entledigen und auch ihren Büstenhalter loszuwerden, und sie lag in ihrer urprünglichsten Form da, bei der urprünglichsten Beschäftigung allen Lebens, und der Großteil der Schönheit, die sie daran fand, war ihrem Gefährten in zu hoch – je mehr sich die Aufregung verflüchtigte, um so deutlicher spürte er die erdrückende Müdigkeit der durchwachten Nacht – Aber gelächelt hatte er zu keinem Zeitpunkt, und auch, sich in irgendeiner Form zu freuen, wäre nach den Strapazen der letzten Stunden, nachdem er gesehen hatte, was seine über alles geliebte Frau in den letzten Stunden hatte durchmachen müssen, so ziemlich das letzte, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen wäre.)

(1) Und jetzt, lest alles noch mal durch, aber fügt irgenwo bei Reis Erschaffung ein, wie Gendo triumpierend „Es lebt! Es leeeeeeebt!" schreit.(2) Natürlich sind alle scheinbaren Inkonsistenzen in Wahrheit wichtige Plot-Punkte für später… jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass nicht mehr „wichtige Plot Punkte" drin sind, als ich absichtlich eingebaut habe ^^°… Wobei ich dieses „fünf Jahre später trafen er und sie sich wieder" aus Death und gewisse Bilder aus episode 16 schon immer höchst mysteriös fand… *evilgrins*(3) Wenn ein Schriftsteller (oder einer, der es eines Tages werden will) irgendwo zwei Sechsen sieht, ist er/sie selten darum verlegen, eine dritte hinzuzufügen.(4) ...Und weiter geht es in Kapitel 34: [Das Maul des Saturn] 


	51. 34: Das Maul des Saturn

**34: [Das Maul des Saturn]**

_Boku wa tada kimi ni_

_Sayonara o iu renshuu o suru_

_-Kubo Tite, aus Bleach Band_

_[:]_

_I am merely practicing_

_saying goodbye to you._

Die Glasröhre wurde wieder nach Oben in die Vorrichtung hineingefahren und das kleine blauhaarige Mädchen, das eben noch sorgsam auf der Platzform hatte drapiert werden musste stand auf ihren eigenen Füßen, auch wenn der Blick ihrer roten Augen weiterhin starr nach vorne ging, ohne die zwei Männer, die vor ihr standen, im Besonderen anzusehen.

„Verstehst du, was ich sage?" fragte eine tiefe, rauhe Männerstimme.

„Positiv." Bestätigte sie mechanisch.

„Erwarte Instruktionen."

„Ich bin dein Kommandant und dein Schöpfer, Ikari Gendo, Leiter von GEHIRN. Du wirst ab jetzt jedem meiner Befehle befolgen. Verstanden?"

„Jawohl."

„Dein Name ist Ayanami Rei. Deine Funktion ist es, das Projekt zur Vollendung der Menschheit vorranzutreiben. Seine Vollendung ist der Zweck seines Daseins."

„Jawohl."

„Gut. Wir werden jetzt ein paar grundlegende Tests machen." Kam die Stimme eines zweiten, älteren Mannes. „Kannst du mir sagen, welche Farbe die Karte hat?"

„Blau."

„2537483. Wiederhole die Zahlenreihe, die ich gerade aufgesagt habe."

„2537483."

„Sehr gut. Kannst du deinen rechten Arm bewegen?"

Das konnte sie.

„Gut, ein letzter Test. Erkennst du, wer auf diesem Schirm hier zu sehen ist?"

„Das ist das Objekt, das die Bezeichnung Ayanami Rei trägt."

Fuyutsuki warf seinem Vorgesetzten einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Das ist gut genug…" meinte er zu dem alten Ex-Professor hin und begab sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen, um ihr zu der zu der Röhre dazugehörigen Platform herunterzuhelfen, sie auf dem Boden abzusetzten und sie letzlich an die Hand zu nehmen.

„Lass uns gehen…" meinte er zu dem Mädchen hin.

„Wir werden ein paar ausführliche Testreihen durchführen, um sicherzugehen, dass du auch wirklich vollständig funktional bist."

„Jawohl."

Sie klang leise und tonlos, aber es war, als ob Ikari das einfach nicht bemerken würde – Jedes aufflammen dieses Stimmchens, dass zwar das eines kleinen Mädchens war, aber denoch eine vertraute Qualität mit sich trug, vertiefte sein dünnes, kaltes Lächeln und das Glimmen des Wahns hinter seinen Brillengläsern, wie bereits erwähnt: Größtenteils Vorfreude, aber auch etwas anderes, eine Freude, die bei der Geburt seines wirklichen Kindes gefehlt hatte – Aber auch die Freude dieses Moments, die Freude über dieses kleine Mädchen hier konnte man in Zweifel ziehen; Die Aufregung und Ratlosigkeit von vor vier Jahren waren wenigstens real und unmittelbar gewesen, doch die Freude dieses Tages war eine leidenschaftslose, kühle Sache gewesen, mehr ein Gespenst eines positiven Gefühls oder etwas, was diesem ähnlich war, was Ähnlichkeit zu Dingen hatte, die er nie wieder fühlen würde, nicht, seit dieses große, dunkle Loch in seiner Seele klaffte, wo einmal die einzige Quelle von Wärme in dieser Hölle, die sie mangels eines besseren Wortes „Die Welt" nannten – Man könnte meinen, das Mädchen hätte ihn lediglich an Freude erinnert, einfach nur einen Funken von Erinnerung in ihm geweckt, einen lang verblassten Nachgeschmackt, ein entferntes Echo, eine vage Ahnung davon, wie Freude sich vor langer, langzer Zeit einmal angefühlt hatte, wie es gewesen war, sie zu fühlen, wie es war, Frau und Kind zu haben – Er konnte die Erinnerung daran nie zu lange festhalten, es schmerzte einfach zu sehr, doch das Brennen der Melancholie war eine der letzten Flammen, die sein eisiges Herz noch wärmten, und sei es nur ein kleines Bisschen .

An seiner farblosen, verblassten Illusion der Vergangenheit übersah er, dass sein Kind noch auf dieser Welt war, dass der Junge lebte, dass er real war, dass sein Leben auch dann weiter ging, wenn sein Vater nicht dabei war, und dass er irgendwo an der Oberfläche, weit weg von ihm dabei war, sich neue Erinnerungen zu formen, zu denen sein Vater nicht mehr dazugehörigen würde, dass das Kind gerade jetzt in diesem Moment darauf wartete, das er zurück kam, und sich nach für nacht alleine in die Kissen weinte… Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Ikari seinen Sohn noch nicht komplett weggeschickt, sich jedoch schon sehr von ihm abgewendet, versunken in seine Arbeit, in jeder Minute, die sie noch zusammen verbrachten, nur sein eigenes Versagen sehend.

Am Anfang hatte der Junge noch regelmäßig nach seiner Mutter gefragt, doch seit geraumer Zeit hatte er es wohl aufgegeben und begonnen zu ahnen, dass er sie niemals wieder sehen würde, zumindest im Fleische nicht, allerhöchstens im Lichte – Zuhause mit dem Jungen gab es nichts als dicke, finstere Stagnation, wenn nicht sogar langsamen Verfall, und er hielt es nicht aus, ertappte sich dabei, wie er mehr und mehr Wege fand, sich dieser ganzen Situation zu entfliehen. Natürlich war das Kind nicht allein zuhause, dafür war es zu jung, dochdie ständig wechselnden Babysitter gaben ihm genau so wenig halt wie sein Vater, der in ihrem Haus allerhöchstens physisch noch anwesend war, und selbst das immer seltener.

Wenn er nachhause kam, schlief das Kind meistens schon, und er brachte es in den Kindergarten sobald dieser öffnete, früh morgens, dern in der Regel noch halb schlafenden Jungen wortlos dort abladend, ohne je wirklich auf die Bitten der Kindergärtnerinnen zu reagieren, dass er sich bei ihnen doch mal für ein Gespräch melden sollte – Hin und wieder beteuerte er, einen freien Fleck in seinem Terminkalender zu suchen, und meinte es in jenen Augenblicken sogar ernst, aber es wurde nichts daraus.

Mit dem Projekt war es einfacher, verständlicher, nicht so erdrückend trostlos – Es ging vorran, sehr gut sogar, die gelungene Erschaffung dieses Mädchens sollte der beste Beweis sein.

Hier war er in seinem Element, hier wusste er, wass es war, dass er tun musste, wie die Dinge funktionierten.

Es war etwa um diese Zeit, dass er das erste Mal die Nacht im Hauptquartier verbrachte, am frühen Morgen einzig und allein deshalb in sein Haus zurückkehrend, um es gleich wieder zu verlassen und den Jungen in den Kindergarten zu geleiten.

Doch auch bei GEHIRN gab es die eine oder andere unvorhergesehene Entwicklung – Nachdem sein Vorschlag bezüglich artifizieller Piloten angenommen wurde, und den alten Männern nichts übrig geblieben war, als Rei zu akzeptieren, hatte er dem nächsten Aktivierungsexperiment mit EVA 02 zunächst nur geringe Bedeutung zugemessen – Alles verlief so weit nach Plan, alle Trümpfe lagen in seiner Hand, und für seinen Plan war alles außer Lillith, Adam und Eva 01 erstmal belanglos – Dr. Zeppelin-Shikinami war in die Wahrheiten den Projektes nur so und so weit eingeweiht – Soweit sie es wusste, bauten sie entschärfte, kontrolierbare Kopien von Adam, mit dem einzigen Ziel, die Engel mit ebenbürtigen Waffen zu bekämpfen – Mehr musste sie für den Bau des Produktionsmodells nicht wissen, EVA 02 war ein „abgespecktes" oder „kastriertes" Modell, wie man sagen könnte, wirklich einfach nur für keinen höheren Zweck gedacht als den Kampf gegen die Engel, und als solches hatte es keine Notwendigkeit für die die höheren Funktionen des Originals – Ein Impact-Phänomen würde man damit kaum auslösen können, dafür war nicht zu erwarten, dass das Ding außer Kontrolle gelangen würde.

Es war im großen Ganzen unwichtig, nichts als ein Fußsoldat, und ähnliches galt für Dr. Shikinami selbst – Sie war die Leiterin der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung in der 3. Außenstelle in Deutschland und als solche hauptsächlich dort zugegen.

Klar verlangte die internationale Zusammenarbeit, dass sie bisweilen im Hauptquartier zu tun hatte, aber dann hatte sie meist mit Yui zu tun gehabt als mit ihm direkt, da sie zu deren Abteilung gehört hatte – anscheinend waren die beiden Frauen alte Bekannte, oder so hatte es zumindest Yui ausgedrückt – Sie machte sie ebenso wenig aus Rivalität wie ihre beiden Nachkommen, auch wenn es bei denen eher daran lag, dass diese keinen Tropfen Ambition in sich hatten – Yui selbst hatte davon mehr als genug gehabt, ihre Ziele reichten hoch wie der Himmel, ihre Pläne beinhalteten Zeiträume und Größenordnungen, die Menschen wie Insekten aussehen ließen – und genau das war es ja, sie hatte viel höhere Absichten, viel größere Pläne, um sich mit Konkurrenzkämpfen mit einem simplen Menschen aufzuhalten – Die Wahrheit war, dass sie Shikinami und ihre Arbeiten eigentlich schätzte, und sie gerne mit ins Gespräch einlug, wann immer sie und Makinami sich darüber ausließen, wie niedlich ihre Kinder doch seien –

Ehrlich gesagt hatte das ganze Gequastsche Ikari nie interessiert und er hatte damals Ewigkeiten zuvor kein großes Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er dem, was Yui da über ihre Kollegin aus Deutschland erzählte, nur halbherzig zugehört hatte – Aber wenn er sich recht entsinnte, hatte Dr. Shikinami selbst eine Tochter, die nur unwesentlich jünger war als Shinji, der Name war ihm gerade entglitten. Amaya? Astrid? Annika?

Angeblich konnte die Kleine schon ihren Namen schreiben, als Klein-Shinji und Mini-Mari noch damit kämpften, Strichmännchen zu zeichnen.

(Akagi wurde auch gelegentlich eingeladen, und gefragt, wie ihre kleine Ritsuko denn so gewesen sei, als sie in dem Alter war, aber das letzte, worüber Akagi bei der Arbeit reden würde, war ihre Tochter, und das letzte, worüber sie etwas hören wollte, war das harmonische Familienleben der Ikaris – Shikinami hatte, wenn auch aus sehr verschiedenen Gründen ebenfalls nur extrem begrenzten Bock darauf, seid ihre eigene Ehe in die Brüche gegangen war. Vielleicht konnte sie es sich auch deshalb nicht verkneifen, ihre Rivalität auf die Kindererziehung auszuweiten, und den anderen damit in den Ohren zu hängen, wie ihre Tochter doch alles besser können würde, aber ansonsten erzählte sie eigentlich recht wenig von ihrer Tochter, und wenn Yui und Dr. Makinami sich über irgendetwas absolut witziges oder niedliches ausließen, dass eines ihrer Kinder wieder angestellt hatte, (Yui souverän lächelnd oder bestimmt in sich hinein kichernd, Makinami selten ohne ein vollmundiges, unpassendes Lachen, dass ihren ganzen Körper beben ließ) war Zeppelin-Shikinami oft schnell dabei, sie zurechtzuweisen, und darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie hier bei der Arbeit wären und nicht bei irgendeinem Krabbelgruppen-Teekränzchen.

Das ihre Tochter ihren Namen schreiben konnte, stimmte jedoch. Und das erste, was sie tat, sobald sie die Fünf Buchstaben gemeistert hatte, ihre ganzen Besitztümer schnell dadurch zu brandmarken, dass sie überall ihren Namen draufschrieb – Ihr Stiftemäppchen? Asuka! Ihr Ausmalheftchen? Asuka! Die Innenseite ihrer Mützen und Hüte? Asuka! Ihre Hausschuhe für den Kindergarten? Asuka! Das auch jeder weiß, wem das alles gehört.

Nur auf dem Kleid einer ihrer Lieblingspuppen wollte sich der Filzer nicht so recht halten, zumindest nicht nachdem das Teil in der Waschmaschine gewesen war, was die Kleine prompt veranlasste, schmollend zu ihrer Mutter zu laufen, und dieser die Tragödie zu berichten, das ihr Name nicht mehr drauf sei. Darauf holte die gute Frau Shikinami ihr Nähkästchen heraus, und stickte es in schwarzer Naht hinein, dass es auch für die Ewigkeit bewahrt war: ASUKA.

Das war eine der letzten guten Erinnerungen, die Asuka von dieser Frau hatte, und eine der einzigen, alles weitere, was gute Zeiten hätten sein können, versank im Nebel der frühen Kindheit – Doch die wenigen Bilder von „vorher" wirkten in der Erinnerung des Mädchens wohl deutlich süßer als sie wirklich waren, für sie war das die Zeit, _bevor_alles zur Hölle gefahren war.)

Wohl ein gutes Stück darüber gekränkt, dass sie nicht dazu gekommen war, ihre Rivalin zu deren Lebzeiten auszustechen, aber nicht unehrlich wenn sie behauptete, deren Arbeit zuende zu führen zu wollen, damit sie nicht umsonst gestorben war, ging sie die Daten von Yuis Aktivierungsexperiment etliche Male durch, und arbeitete das Vorgehen für den Test mit EVA 02 so weit aus dass er, so ihre Meinung, einfach gelingen musste – Doch auch wenn sie stolz war, blieb sie doch eine Wissenschaftlerin, und hinterließ Aufzeichnungen mit genauen Instruktionen für die Auswertung und Interpretation der Daten, in dem Fall, dass sie nicht zurückkehren sollte – Wenn sie die passenden Kriterien für eine erfolgreiche Aktivierung nicht erfüllte, sollte sich, wenn alles nach Plan verlief, herausrechnen lassen, in wie weit ihre Parameter von den Ideal abwichen, und in welchem Bereich die tolerablen Werte lagen, nach denen man die Kandidaten aussuchen sollte – Mögliche relevante Parameter auszusuchen, hatte Dr. Shikinami alleine geleistet, der bioinformatische Alghorithmus, nach der herausgerechnet werden sollte, welche dieser Parameter wie signifikant waren, war ein Beitrag von Akagi, welche ihn mit Unterstützung von der Kollegin Miyazawa aus Komplex Fünf zusammengezimmert hatte.

Doch auch wenn die deutschstämmige Wissenschaftlerin für den Ernstfall geplant hatte, und sei es nur, um ihre Rivalin mindestens aus dem Grabe heraus noch auszustechen, hatte sie durchaus vor, ihre Loorberen noch persönlich einzusacken – Sie ging genau durch, was bei dem letzten Experiment schiefgegangen war, und traf Vorkehrungen, um die Moleküle, die ihren Körper ausmachten, alle brav beieinander zu behalten, doch ihr wurde nicht genug über die wahre Natur dessen erzählt, woran sie da herumwerkelte, als dass sie die wahre Tragweite dessen ahnen könnte,was beim ersten Experiment geschehen war – Ein ähnliches Ergebnis würde jenen, die bereits wussten, worauf das alles hinaus laufen würde, ohnehin gelegen kommen, und so ging auch Aktivierungsexperiment Nummer Zwei als schreckliches Debakel in die Geschichte ein – Freilich, die Vorkehrungen brachten etwas, man bekam den Körper der Frau genau so intakt aus dem Kern von EVA 02 heraus, wie man ihn hineinsinken lassen hatte, doch was auch immer darin steckte, es war nicht Dr. Shikinami, zumindest nicht alles von ihr.

Sie war ein weiteres der zahllosen Menschenopfer geworden, welche dieses Projekt gefordert hatte, einer von vielen Kadavern, der auf dem Haufen von Knochen, Schädeln und Blut der schon in den Rachen dieses Paktes gekippt worden war, nicht weiter auffiel, und ihr Ende polierte die Altare für viele neue Opfergaben auf – Was sich an Bedingungen aus den Ergebnissen des Experimentes herrausarbeiten und durch weitere Überlegungen ergänzen ließ, war zweifellos grausam, und erwuchs sich aus teils gegensätzlichen Vorraussetzungen – Einerseits mussten die Kandidaten überhaupt fähig sein, eine funktionelle Verbindung zu den Evangelions aufzubauen, andererseits brachte das ziemlich wenig, wenn diese wie die Wissenschaftlerinnen, welche die menschengemachten Götter zuvor getestet hatten, direkt absorbiert waren – Es war also ein schmaler Grad.

Eines der Haupt-Ergebnisse der Arbeit, die Dr. Shikinamis Namen zwar ganz oben in der Liste der Beteiligten trug, abei keine einzige Zeile enthielt, die von ihr persönlich verfasst worden wäre (Dazu war sie nicht mehr fähig gewesen) war, dass schon die ansonsten unwesentliche Kontamination durch die zur Zeit des Second Impact in die Umwelt geblasene Materie für eine theoretische Chance ausreichte, ohne das weitere Modifikationen in dem Umfang nötig wären, wie sie beim First Child stattgefunden hatte – Aber theoretisch war hier wirklich als _theoretisch_ zu verstehen, das ganze wurde schließlich auch als Neun-Nullen-System bekannt, eins zu neun Milliarden, und auf dem Planeten waren nur noch knapp drei Milliarden Menschen übrig, von denen nur die wenigsten nach dem Second Impact zur Welt gekommen war: So sehr man denken würde, dass sie Welt zur Neubesiedlung einiges an Nachwuchs brauchen könnte, die traurige Wahrheit war das Kinder, Nachkommen in dieser gegenwärtigen Welt zu einer knappen Ressource geworden waren.

Und jetzt würde man einige davon noch für das Projekt verheizen müssen. Es war schnell klar, worauf das hinauslaufen würde, aber

Darauf allein basierend war die Existenz von brauchbaren Kandidaten zwar theoretisch möglich, doch die Chance, das davon auf der Erde _überhaupt_ welche herumliefen, war abmessbar gering, man hätte mehrere Erden voll Menschen gebraucht, um zu rekrutieren, was man brauchte, um eine einzige davon zu retten, doch es gab andere, etwas enger unter Verschluss gehaltene Faktoren, die, wenn mehrere davon zusammen zusammenkamen, durchaus zu brauchbaren Ergebnissen führen sollten – Zum Beispiel würden sich Testpersonen, die sich zum Zeitpunkt des Second Impact oder zumindest kurz danach noch in utero befunden hätten, besonders eignen, man konnte also zumindest einige der ältesten verfügbaren Kinder benutzen – Das diese sich dann zum vorhergesagten Zeitpunkt ungefähr um den Hochpunkt der Pubertät herum befinden würden, traf sich zumindest in der Hinsicht gut, dass ein ohnehin im Umbau befindlicher Körper den Belastungen und Anforderungen den der Kontakt mit übermenschlichen, unnatürlichen Konstrukten göttlicher Natur mit größerer Anpassungsfähigkeit begegnen würde – auf Kosten des natürlichen Reifungs- und Herranwachsungsprozesses, versteht sich.

Was die Plastizität des Gehirns angeht wären eigentlich Kleinkinder die ideale Wahl, bei denen die aufs Leben abgestimmten Muster und Verknüpfungen noch dabei waren, sich überhaupt herauszubilden, aber Kindergartenkinder waren schon deshalb nicht praktikabel, weil man denen schlecht Befehle geben konnte – Halbstarke hatten zwar auch nicht den zuverlässigsten Ruf, aber man musste nehmen, was man bekam.

Hinter einigen der Dinge auf der Liste der Kriterien verbargen sich tatsächlich nur obskure physische oder rein genetische Besonderheiten, andere waren unauffällig formulierte Ausdrücke, hinter denen sich wesentlich weniger unschuldige Vorkehrungen versteckten.

Es gab da einen halben Paragraph von Beschreibungen die sich so, wie eine obskure Parametrisierung mit Sinus und Cosinus und dergleichen auf einen schlichten Kreis hinauslief, auch wesentlich einfacher zusammenfassen können.

Schon vor den ersten Aktivierungsexperimenten war herausgearbeitet worden, dass ein wesentlicher Teil der Verbindung zu den biomechanischen Kampfmaschinen über den A-10-Nerv laufen sollte, und somit Teile des Gehirns involvieren sollte, die normalerweise vor allem für Bindungen zwischen Menschen verantwortlich war – Auch bei Geliebten, aber hauptsächlich bei der Bindung zwischen Mutter und Kind – Das sie bereits Kinder geboren hatten, erklärte dann auch über einige Ecken, wieso Dr. Ikari, Dr. Shikinami, und auch Dr. Makinami, die unter geringfügig anderen Umständen ein ähnliches Schicksal erlitt, bevor die Ergebnisse des letzten Experiments voll ausgewertet waren, und zu dieser Auswertung so ihren eigenen Beitrag leistete, zwar Reaktionen hervorriefen, aber nicht zurückkehrten, anstatt das einfach nichts geschehen wäre….

Wäre man poetisch veranlagt, könnte man sagen, dass diese gewaltigen, furchterregenden Kampfmaschinen von nichts anderem angetrieben wurden, als der Macht der Liebe – Doch das wäre eine recht verschnörkelte Romantisierung der Realität: Menschen kamen mit der „Programmierung" auf die Welt, ersteinmal Bindungen einzugehen – wollte man diesen „Kanal" anderwertig ausnutzen, musste er frei sein.

Daher lautete die die äußerste, wichtigste Vorraussetzung, die Hauptzutat im Kochrezept eines nutzbaren Kandidaten, nüchtern und unverblümt ausgedrückt: Waisenkinder. Halbwaisen zumindest.

Es war wie aus einem dieser Fantasyfilme für Kinder, in denen die bösen Hexen ihre Magie aus den Tränen und Alpträumen der Zielgruppe bezogen – Ein einziger Alptraum, und es hatte lange zuvor begonnen.

Nicht minder pikant war auch einer der Faktoren, bei denen eines der Spezialgebiete von Komplex Fünf besonders in Spiel kam: Die Forschung an menschlichen AT-Feldern, unbeeindruckend wie diese im Vergleich zu der projizierbaren Variante unserer himmlischen Cousins sein mussten. Es war denkbar einleuchtend: Die potentiellen Piloten würden eine überdurchschnittliche Feldstärke benötigen, um nicht direkt absorbiert zu werden.

Die Angelegenheit war an sich wesentlich komplexer als das, aber als grobe Faustregel konnte man schon sagen: Isolierte Menschen, denen es ohnehin schwer viel mit anderen in Verbindung zu treten, würden. Das war ein Parameter, bei dem es nur einen recht dünnen Toleranzbereich gab – zu viel, und die Testpersonen würden sich selbst von den Evangelions vor deren gierigen Schlüdern sie zumindest kurzzeitig geschützt sein sollten abschotten und unbrauchbar werden, zu wenig, und es würde mit ihnen enden wie mit den Wissenschaftlerinnen, welche die Höllenmaschinen überhaupt gebaut hatten.

Es war ein morbides Ratespiel abzuschätzen, wie sich verschiedene Persönlichkeitstypen wohl auf diese Mechaniken auswirken wurden, und wessen Humor ganz schwarz ausgeprägt war, hätte anmerken können, dass die grausigen Schicksale der Wissenschaftlerinnen in diesem Sinne Glück im Unglück gewesen waren – Die Kern-Einheiten der Evangelions waren schon zu Beginn als Vermittler zwischen dem kleinen menschlichen Verstand und den göttlichen Maschinen gedacht, und von Anfang an hatte man auch zumindest ansatzweise geplant, die natürliche Veranlagung des Menschen, Bindungen zu knüpfen, für einen kalten, mechanischen Akt der Kriegsführung auszunutzen, aber die Verbindung würde sich natürlich am besten zu dem schließen lassen, wofür sie eigentlich gedacht war: Einer weiteren menschlichen Seele, so wie jene, mit denen die EVAs 01 und 02 jetzt bestückt waren.

Und es war auch klar, welche kleinen Kinder da am besten funktionieren würden – selbst, wenn das bedeutete, Testpersonen einzusetzten, die durchaus eine familiäre Veranlagung zu etwas haben könnten, die zum hässlichen Ende der ursprünglichen Aktivierungsexperimente beigetragen hatte.

Es schien nichts an diesem Projekt zu geben, das nicht darauf hinauslief, ungünstige Situationen noch schlimmer zu machen und schwere Leben noch schwerer zu machen, angeblich alles im Namen des Endresultats: Schon bevor die eigentlichen Einstufungs- und Klassifizierungsprozesse in Komplex Fünf vollendet waren, stand praktisch schon fest, wer die zweite Kandidatin werden sollte, genau so, wie die kleine Rei praktisch nur aus Formalität hier war, genau so, wie Komplex Fünf's eigenes artifizielles Konstrukt, Subjekt 23 eigentlich nur hier war, um es allem Procedere genügend in das Programm unterzujubeln: Ein kleines Mädchen, welches durch das Projekt eigentlich schon genug verloren hatte, Dr. Zeppelin-Shikinami's kleine Tochter, Shikinami Asuka Langley, und schon sehr bald, vermutlich designierte Pilotin von Evangelion Einheit 02.

Doch sie waren nicht die einzigen, die sich an jenem Tag in Komplex Fünf eingefunden hatten – die hierherbestellten Kleinkinder waren teils Waisen, die beim Second Impact ihre Familien verloren hatten und die man daher leicht verschwinden lassen konnte, ohne, dass sie jemand vermissen würde, zu denen verschiedene Mitglieder von SEELE über ihren ökonomisch-gesellschaftlichen Einfluss zugang gehabt hatten, hier und da hatte es, wo es die Infrastruktur inzwischen wieder zuließ vor allem in den etwas reicheren Ländern Flächenmusterungen nach genetischen Makern von Kompatibilität gegeben – Für die Teilnahme wurden diesen Familien, die das Angebot oft aufgrund ihrer Umstände oder je nach Qualität der Testergebnisse angewandtem Druck nicht ausschlagen konnte, teils sichere, dauerhafte Arbeitsplätze bei GEHIRN geboten, und sei es, je nach Qualifikation der noch lebenden Verwandten der fraglichen Kindern nur als Kantinenkraft – Die meisten interessanten Kandidaten fand man jedoch in Japan und um Japan herrum, was wohl mit der derzeitigen Lange des schwarzen Mondes und somit einer weiteren Quelle von minimaler Kontamination mit relevantem Material zusammenhing – An sich bedeutete es nicht viel, das es aus der selben Quelle stammte wie die Menschen selbst, doch in Kombination mit dem, was der Second Impact hineingeschwemmt hatte… nun, für jedwede Reaktion war es dutzende Größenordnungen zu wenig, aber es erhöhte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, brauchbare Kandidaten zu finden. Und naturlich mussten alle Angehörigen von GEHIRN schon allein aus PR-Gründen mit gutem Beispiel vorrangehen und ihre eigenen Kinder durchmustern lassen, (Die höher sitzenden Verantwortlichen, die ausreichend eingeweiht waren, um von den in den Schriftrollen und den dort beschriebenen Fäden des Schicksals etwas zu verstehen, hatten ohnehin grund zur Annahme, dass die Testpersonen, oder, wie es in diesen höheren Kreisen eher hieß, die Außerwählten, sowieso vor allem dort zu finden sein würden) allem vorran der Leiter der Organisation, der sowohl seinen eigenen Sohn als auch dieses mysteriöse kleine Mädchen hergebracht hatte, von dem nur die wenigsten ahnten, wo sie auf einmal herkamen.

Hätte er von anderen verlangt, ihre Kinder für das Projekt darzubieten, und seine eigenen davon ferngehalten hätte man ihn wohl einen egoistischen Heuchler geschimpft – das er die beiden jedoch ohne weitere Skrupel oder Gefühlsregungen hierherschleppte, war manchen seiner Untergebenen geradewegs unheimlich.

Die Reaktionen der Verwandschaft der restlichen Kinder, wo diese noch vorhanden war, bildete ein breites Spektrum – Dr. Makinamis Lebensgefährte, ein gewisser Clark Stradlatter, hatte das Verständnis, einzusehen, dass es wenig bringen würde, sich gegen diese Aktion zu sträuben, machte mit seinen verschränkten Armen jedoch von Anfang an klar, dass ihm das ganze hier überhaupt nicht gefiel, und dass er zwischen seiner Tochter und jedweden seltsamen Geschehnissen einen möglichst großen Abstand wünschte, und auch Mitsurugi Minoru, der Mann, der ironischerweise einen großen Beitrag zu den Anlagen in diesem Komplex beigetragen hatte, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen, war nicht wirklich begeistert, auch wenn sich das bei ihm eher durch nervöses auf-und ab- laufen äußerte, und die Befürchtung, dass sein Junior all zu hoch auf die Kandidatenliste kommen würde – Ein Mann Namens Aida ließ sogar ein „Nur über meine Leiche!" verlauten, während sein sommersprossiges Söhnchen sich unbekümmert mit ein paar Spielzeugflugzeugen beschäftigte.

Doch es gab auch andere Reaktionen, wie die eines Herrn Namens Suzuhara, der seinem kleinen Sohn hier zwar sicher gerne Gesellschaft leistete, aber alle hände damit voll hatte, sein winziges Töchterchen zu beschäftigen – Auf dem Weg hierher hatte sie geschlafen, jetzt aber wollte sie nicht mehr in ihrem Babysitzchen festsitzen müssen.

Ein gewisser Horaki hingegen schien stolz, seine Tochter für das wohl der Gesellschaft darzubieten, auch wenn böse Zungen jetzt durchaus zurückgiften können hätten, dass er ja auch noch einige Tochter im Überfluss bei sich im Hause hatte. Und dann gab es auch noch Anwesende wie Edmont Vincennes, der nicht wirklich an die ohnehin unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit glaubte, dass es ausgerechnet seine Tochter treffen sollte – am anderen Ende des Spektrums fand man schließlich Sebastian Langley, der mit seiner neuen Flamme aufkreuzte, über das grausige Schicksal seiner Exfrau nicht besonders bekümmert wirkte und offensichtlich dafür dankbar war, die kleine Asuka für ein paar Stunden loszusein, ohne einen Babysitter bezahlen zu müssen.

Für einige dieser Kinder war das hier ein einmaliger Trip, nachdem ihr Leben normal weiter gehen würde, gut möglich, dass viele von ihnen zu jung waren, um sich später noch hierran zu erinnern, oder das hier kaum von einem Behördengang oder einem Arztbesuch unterscheiden konnten, einfach ein weiteres, komisches Geschehnis, bei dem sie mit ihren Väter eine Weile in Autos, Zügen oder Flugzeugen gesessen hatten und danach irgendwo warten mussten, wie es in der Lebenswelt eines Kindergartenkinds gelegentlich vorkam und so hingenommen wurde, ohne Sinn und Zweck genau zu kennen.

Für einige paar wenige von ihnen sollte sich ihr Leben am heutigen Tage jedoch für immer verändern, so tief, dass jeder Hauch von Normalität, der in ihren Leben vorher auch existiert haben mochte, ihnen bald vorkommen würde wie ein verblasster Traum, und so unschuldig und unbeschwert, wie sie jetzt hier im Herzen des DARWIN-Gartens von Komplex 5 sich hinspielten, würden sie lange nicht mehr spielen.

Irgendwo hier in diesem Raum waren sie, trafen sich vielleicht zum ersten Mal, lange bevor sich ihr grausames Schicksal erfüllen sollte: Die Kinder der Prophezeihung. Aber was hieß das genau, „Die Kinder _der_ Prophezeihung?", was hatte dieser Genitiv da zu bedeuten? Die Kinder, von denen die Prophezeihung handelte? Die Kinder, die der Prophezeihung zugehörig waren, vor ihr bessessen, nein, verpfutscht worden waren? Oder gar die Kinder, die zumindest so, wie sie einst werden sollten, aus der Prophezeihung und den Maßnamen zu ihrer Erfüllung hervorgegangen waren…?

Hin und wieder gab es eine Durchsage, dass sich doch die nächsten paar Kinder für die „Musterung" (Letzlich wäre jede andere Bezeichnung ein offensichtlicher Euphemismus gewesen) bereithalten sollten: „Die Nummern 25 bis 30 bitte, 25 bis 30! 25 bis 30! 25: Ayanami Rei, 26: Aida Kensuke, 27: Suzuhara Touji, 28: Ikari Shinji, 29: Itoshiki Kirio, 30: Maria Vincennes, bitte am Haupteingang versammeln!"

Kinder mit Nummern – Ein Alptraum, den Fuyutsuki nur machtlos mitansehen konnte .

Das konnte Yui mit ihrer „Strahlenden Zukunft" doch unmöglich gemeint haben!

Welche der vielen Kandidaten mit diesem Schlag von Nummern gemeint waren, merkte man, als ein paar der Kinder ihre Aktivitäten unterbrachen, um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Ein somerprossiger Junge legte seine Plastikflugzeuge hin, mit denen er gerade ein Bombardement auf eine von einem ruhigen, relativ dunkelhäutigen Mädchen mit einem Pferdeschwanz beigetragene Bauklotzstadt simuliert hatte, in der anderen Ecke des Raumes war ein schwarzhaariger Junge gerade dabei, seinem Vater bei der Unterhaltung seiner winzigen Schwester zur Hand zu gehen, in dem er dieser die Zunge herausstreckte, als sein Vater ihn darauf hinwies, das er dran war, und etwas weiter hinten erhob sich ein Mädchen mit geflochtenen Zöpfen von ihrem Platz, die bis jetzt still, aber lustlos in einem Bilderbuch herumgeblättert hatte, während sie nicht von einem Vater oder einer Stiefmutter beafsichtigt wurde, sondern von einer Frau die zu jung war, um etwas anderes zu sein als ihre ältere Schwester, und nahe der Raumesmitte sah man auch ein kleines, blondes Mädchen, das von ihrem Vater an der Hand zum Haupteingang geleitet wurde.

Und natürlich gab es da auch diesen stillen kleinen Jungen, der direkt geringfügig zusammenzuckte, als er seinen Namen vernahm und darauf sowohl hilfesuchend als auch unsicher zu seinem Vater hochblickte, welcher ihm nur mit einer knappen Geste andeutete, dass er gehen sollte – Für das kleine Mädchen in rot war das alles, was sie brauchte, um sich direkt auf den Weg zu machen, doch der Junge zögerte, den Gedanken, diesen lauten, großen, fremden Ort alleine zu durchqueren doch etwas mulmig findend – Doch alles, was er sich damit einhandelte war ein schroffes „Geh!" von seinem Vater, bei dessen klang er sich freilich eilig in bewegung setzte, einfach mal dem unerklärlichen kleinen Mädchen hinterherlaufend, ohne sich je zu nah an sie oder irgendetwas anderes herranzuwagen, sie nur aus der Ferne eindringlich betrachtend.

(**JAHRE SPÄTER**

**– TRAFEN ER UND SIE SICH WIEDER**)

Doch Fuyutsuki und Ikari waren nicht die einzigen, die das Treiben im Herzen von Komplex Fünf eindringlich betrachteten – Kein Prozess der derart zentral für den bloßen Daseinsgrund dieser Einrichtung war, hätte vor sich gehen können, ohne dass die wachsamen Augen von Direktor Kuze Tesuo und Miyazawa Haruhi vor sich gehen konnte, wobei letzte derzeitig noch weit vom Besitz eines Doktortitels entfernt war, sondern zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nach dem überraschenden Tode der vorherigen Direktorin nun Kuzes Assistentin war, auch wenn es meistens so lief, dass er sich um seinen Aufgabenbereich kümmerte, und sie um ihren.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass Gedeih und Verderb der Menscheit von einem dieser Dreikäsehochs abhängt…" kommentierte Kuze, kopfschüttelnd.

„Mein jüngster Sohn ist etwa in dem Alter, nur unwesentlich jünger… wenn ich ihm sage, er soll etwas nicht tun, ignoriert er mich bestensfalls und grinst mich schlimstenfalls schelmisch an, seine Lieblingswörter sind „Nein!" und „Ich will nicht", und wenn ich ihm sage, er soll etwas nicht anfassen, tatscht er es erst recht an."

Miyazawa kicherte ein wenig. „Bis zur Rückkehr der Engel ist es noch ein Weilchen hin, Herr Direktor. Ich glaube, dass sie bis dahin keine laufenden Meter mehr sein dürften…"

„Das beruhigt mich kein bisschen." Meinte Kuze. „Alles, was man über Kleinkinder sagen kann, gilt für Teenager noch einmal doppelt." Der Direktor von Komplex Fünf seuzte.

„Seid meine Tochter in dem Alter ist, hatte ich viele schlaflose Nächte…"

Was dann auch etwa den Punkt markieren durfte an dem die Zahl seiner grauen Haare begonnen hatte, statt linear in quadratischem Maße anzusteigen, wie sich Miyazawa, die beiläufig ein Zartbitter-Mikado-Stäbchen aus der rechten Tasche ihres weißen Kittels gezogen und begonnen hatte, daran herumzuknabbern, im Stillen dachte.

Kuze begann langsam tatsächlich, sich daran zu gewöhnen, so sehr ihr sorgloses Geknuspere ihn auch beizeiten einmal irritiert haben mochte.

Nur unwesentlich später passierte auch diese weitere erste, flüchtige Begegnung, die erst wesentlich später ihre volle Bedeutung erhielt, etwas später, als die nächste Durchsage schon nach Kandidaten 31 bis 35 verlangte, und die vorherige Ladung potentieller Kindersoldaten wieder heraus gelassen worden waren, darunter auch ein stiller kleiner Junge der ohne Eile oder Zielstrebigkeit zur Mitte des Raumes driftete wie die größeren Bestandteile eines Müslis durch simple physikalische Gegebenheiten an die Oberfläche gelangten, weil er keinen anderen Ort im Raum hatte, an der er wirklich zurückkehren oder hinstreben konnte.

In der Ecke, in der ein gewisser stattlicher Mann in dunkler Kleidung stand, war es nicht wesentlich warmer als sonst wo, und er hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, dort eher wilkommen zu sein – Es war eine Ecke wie jede andere.

Er gelangte also zur Mitte, einfach, weil die Wege dorthin zu führen schienen, nur so halb Notiz davon nehmend, dass ihm dieses eine, selbst im Vergleich zu ihm selbst noch als klein bezeichenbare blauhaarige Mädchen gefolgt war, mit einem Geist von ruhiger Neugier auf ihren dünn lächelnden Lippen. Er sah sie, aber er wusste nicht, was er mit ihrer Existenz anfangen sollte, zumal die unmögliche, ihm unvermittelt ins Gesicht starrende Wahrheit damals noch wesentlich näher an der Oberfläche hielt.

Stattdessen schritt er einfach vorwärts, weil er nichts anderes zu tun wusste, und sich irgendwie seltsam dabei vorkommen würde, einfach stehen zu bleiben, während hier andere unterwegs waren.

Nicht richtig gemeinsam, aber doch simultan erreichten sie beide also letzlich den Sandkasten in der Mitte des Raumes und er blickte wortlos, stehen bleibend, weil der Weg zuende war.

Er hatte nur ein begrenztes Verständnis für das wie und warum jedweder Handlung, jenseits davon, das es einfach eine Anweisung war, diese zu befolgen war recht einfach – Es ging nicht besonders viel in ihm vor, als er da stand und das Bild vor seinen kleinen Füßen in sich einsog, und bei dem Mädchen hinter ihm hätte man darüber streiten können, in wie weit sie eine Idee davon hatte, dass sie überhaupt hier war.

In einer Ecke des Sandkastens saß ein kleines Mädchen in einem schwarzen Kleid, mit zwei perlenartigen Haarferzierungen, die ihre schmucke, rote Haarpracht hielten, wo sie war.

Sie wusste, dass der Raum da war, und alle die in ihm waren, sie wusste dass sie selbst da war, und sie bezog all dies durchaus in die Auswahl ihrer nächsten Handlung ein, und es war keinesfalls so, dass sie der Rest des Raumes nichts scherte – Genau deshalb sah auch den Bedarf dazu, sich davor abzuschotten, hatte sich in eine Ecke des rautenförmigen Sandkastens gepflanzt, und dem Rest davon den Rücken zugedreht, mit ihrem kleinen Körper eine Fläche begrenzend, innerhalb sie mit ihrem Konstrukt beschäftigt war, eine Art Turm aus Sand wohl, aber ohne viel Schmuck, nur so weit zusammengeklopft, das er eben stabil sein würde, den Sand von drumherum herauskratzend, mit nur einem Ziel: Höher, höher, hörer, und es durfte ja nicht in sich zusammenfallen, wo dieser Ausgang drohte, klopften ihre kleinen Hände nach, oder patschten noch Sand hin – Doch sie schien aus ihrer Tätigkeit keinerlei Freude oder Vergnügen zu beziehen, war zu dieser aufgrund der Umstände vielleicht überhaupt nicht fähig, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war völlig ernst, allerhöchstes ein wenig entschlossen, aber nicht viel, als ob es ein ordinärer Sandhaufen nicht wert sei.

Der Sandkasten war groß und es saßen etliche Kinder zu Grüppchen zusammen, nur ein weiteres Mädchen baute allein, mittem quer im Kasten sitzend, in einem teils recht extravaganten Kleidchen mit Rüschen und Schleifen, nichts, in das man irgendjemand über dem Alter von Sechs Jahren noch ohne Kunstwerk hineinkriegen würde, die Kleine selbst war um die Fünf, mit ihrem ersten, quietschroten Schieleisen auf der Nase, und einem blauen Stirnband im Haar, und lächelte still zu sich selbst, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie allein war, ungachtet allen, was hier noch so vor sich ging, baute ihr Sand-Konstrukt (Nach einer Burg sah es nicht wirklich aus) so, wie es ihr grad gefiel, ohne sich nach irgendjemandes Vorschlägen zu richten, und fand allein darin ihre Freude.

Doch es gab noch ein relevantes Kindergartenkind, auch um die fünf, eines, das in einer simplen hellen kurzen Hose und einem orangenen T-Shirt mit irgendeinem Aufdruck eigentlich unwürdig verpackt wirkte, und bis jetzt in stiller, aber erfüllter Beobachtung der Szene am Rande des Sandkastens versunken gewesen war.

Er blickte zu dem stillen Jungen und seiner blauhaarigen Un-Gefährtin in rot auf, bevor die Zwei überhaupt wirklich stehen geblieben war, stand auf, und suchte durch dans ganze Treiben um sie drei den Blick der beiden, als habe alles andere im Raum plötzlich aufgehört zu existieren.

Das blauhaarige Mädchen blickte scheinbar doch entfernt interessiert auf, auch, wenn es keine besonders starke Reaktion war, und der Junge – Er spürte seine Beine zittern und wäre wohl zurückgewichen, wenn ihm diese Möglichkeit in den Sinn gekommen wäre, doch er wusste komplett nicht, was er machen sollte – Doch dieser andere, etwas älter wirkende Junge lief geradewegs zu ihnen beiden hin, (Und selbst er ahnte noch nicht was folgen würde, wer in diesem Raum hier alles zum ersten Mal versammelt war – Das Mädchen erkannte er sofort, als was sie war, bei dem Jungen war es zunächst nur entferntes interesse und der Eindruck, dass er irgendwie traurig und verloren wirkte.)

„Hallo." Grüßte er direkt, offen und bestimmt.

Er nahm sich einen Augenblick heraus, um dem Mädchen direkt in die gleichermaßen roten Augen zu blicken, und sie blickte nur zurück, vielleicht eine stille Bestätigung mit ihm austauschend.

„Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr mir nicht vielleicht ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten wollt…"

„…uns?" gab der jüngere Junge leise zurück, ein zögerliches Stimmchen wie ein Windhauch, von dem man – fälschlicherweise! – den Eindruck hätte bekommen können, das selbst der grellste Schrei, der sich damit produzieren ließe nichtwesentlich lauter sein könnte als das Ticken einer Uhr, gleich dem unsteten Flackern einer Kerze, die jeder Lufthauch auspusten könnte, so, so leicht zu übertönen.

Es war das erste Mal in einer langen Zeit, dass diese Stimme überhaupt Verwendung fand, auch, wenn das hier das Geheimnis des Verwenders blieb.

„Ja. Wäret ihr interessiert…?"

Der verstoßene Sohn des Leiters von GEHIRN blickte fragend zu dem blauhaarigen Homunculus an seiner Seite, damit zögern, in ihrem Namen eine Entscheidung zu treffen, vielleicht auch in der Hoffnung abzuschätzen, was sie wollte oder sich zu alledem dachte, doch sie blickte nur nichtssagend zurück.

Die Kombination aus dem offenen Lächeln seines gegenübers, dessen direkter Frage und der generellen Haltlosigkeit die dem Verschwinden seiner Mutter nachgefolgt waren, ließ ihn schließlich nachgeben und ein vorsichtiges, minimales Nicken hervorbringen.

Wären die beiden nicht gerade hinübergekommen, hätte er sich der silberhaarige Junge jedoch wohl zu einem der beiden einzeln an ihren Bauten zimmernden Mädchen begeben oder beide eingeladen, und er vergaß nicht so schnell, dass sie zumindest kurzweilig sein Interesse eingefangen hatte, und das Endresultat war, dass unter den Bildern, die zwecks Archivierung und Dokumentation von dem Auflauf an möglichen Kandidaten hier geschossen wurden, auch eine dabei war, auf dem sie alle fünf zu sehen waren, wie sie gemeinsam an einer Sandburg bauten, eine lange Zeit bevor sie ihre ähnlichen, grausamen Schicksale wieder zusammenführen sollten. Das unmögliche zu bewerkstelligen konnte man Tabris ruhig überlassen und auch zutrauen – Geschossen hatte sie das Bild nicht, aber das ausgerechnet dieses letzlich für die Akten ausgewählt wurde, war Miyazawa zu verdanken, auch, wenn der Fakt, dass sie es unheimlich niedlich fand, nur einer von vielen Faktoren war, wieso ausgerechnet dieses Bild für den Report ausgewählt wurde – Wie sich heraustellte waren darauf nämlich einige der Kandidaten zu sehen, welche zu den interessantesten Ergebnissen geführt hatte, oder die zumindest für einige etwas weniger, aber doch mehr als durchschnittlich informierte Kreise als solche präsentiert werden sollten, obwohl es, wie gesagt, in einigen Fällen von vornherein klar gewesen war.

Da waren sie, eins-zwei-drei-vier-fünf, zum ersten Mal wirklich versammelt, die fünf Säulen der Welt, die Fünf Finger von Gottes Hand, die vier großen Grundkräfte (Schwerkraft, Elektromagnetismus, starke- und Schwache Kernkraft) und die dunkle Energie, die fünf Zacken eines Pentagramms, die fünf Geschmacksrichtungen (Süß, Sauer, Salzig, Bitter und Umami), die fünf Elemente(Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Luft, und je nachden, welchem Modell man folgte, Metall, Energie/Quintessenz oder Leere), die fünf Grundzutaten für jede Farbe, (Schwarz und Weiß, Rot, Grün und Blau.) alle auf einem Bild: Die Göttin, die Kriegerin, der Auserwählte, das Medium und der gefallene Engel, Himmel und Erde, Sonne, Mond und Sterne.

An diesem Tag wurden viele Dinge eingefädelt, die für die späteren Entwicklungen unverzichtbar waren, und für die meisten waren Miyazawa und Kuze direkt verantwortlich, doch es gab zumindest ein Mysterium, dass sie sich fragen ließ, ob sie dabei die Einfädler waren, oder die Gefädelten, und es präsentierte sich ihnen in recht unübersehbarer Manier:

„Die Anzahl der Schaufeln reicht nicht aus, Glatzkopf."

„W-Was?" Kuze fuhr herum, bis eben noch der festen Überzeugung, dass sich bis auf Miyazawa niemand in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe befand – Das diese sich an ihrem Gepruste fast verschluckte, war dem Erhalt seiner Würde keinenfalls dienlich.

„Im Sandkasten. Wir sind zur fünft, aber es sind nur drei Schaufeln da, Glatzkopf."

Die Schuldige war ein kleines Mädchen – scheinbar selbst noch ein gutes Stück jünger als die restlichen Anwesenden – in einem roten Kleidchen, mit kurzen, blauen Haaren.

Keiner der beiden Wissenschaftler hatte sie kommen hören, doch während dies Kuze einen gewissen instinktiven Respekt einflöste, wendete sich Miyazawa zu ihr hin und ging teilweise in die Hocke, um mit der kleinen auf Augenhöhe zu sein – Doch gerade deshalb hätte es doch eigentlich unmöglich sein sollen, dass sie ein gewisses pikantes Detail übersehen sollte – Rote Augen. Die sie natürlich nicht zum ersten Mal sah.

Doch wenn sie es bemerkte, dann schien sie das jedenfalls nicht daran zu hindern, die kleine anzulächeln.

„Weißt du, du solltest andere Leute wirklich nicht Glatzköpfe nennen."

Die kleine verengte verwundert ihre Augen.

„Aber so nennt man es doch, wenn jemand keine Haare auf dem Kopf hat, oder?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber es ist nicht besonders nett."

„Warum?"

„Weil es die meisten Leute nicht gerne hören."

„Warum?"

„…Weil die meisten Leute selbst wissen, wie sie aussehen."

„Warum?"

„weil sie eben regelmäßig in den Spiegel gucken."

„Warum?"

Miyazawa kicherte leicht. „Hör mal, wieso suchst du nicht in der Holzkiste da hinten? Da müssten eigentlich noch Schaufeln drin sein."

Ohne ein einziges Wort des Dankes machte das kleine Mädchen kehrt und zog zielstrebig von dannen.

Miyazawa stellte sich seufzend wieder gerade hin… und brauch sobald sie sicher war, das die Kleine sich weit genug entfernt hatte, in lautes Gelächter aus, dass sie nur äußerst Erfolglos zurückhalten konnte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Direktor…" brachte sich zwischendrin heraus. „Aber die Kleine ist echt zum Schießen…"

Sie nahm sich erst mal ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Hach, immer diese Sache mit den kleinen Kindern, sagen manchmal die ulkigsten Sachen – Ich kenn das schon von meinen Geschwistern. Meine Mutter sagte, dass das für sie immer ein regelrechter Sport war, lange genug ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, um meinen kleinen Bruder auszuschimpfen – Schließlich musste sie ihm ja irgendwann beibringen, sich zu benehmen – und dann möglichst schnell ins Bad zu rennen, weil sie sich die Lache nicht mehr verkneifen konnte..." erzählte sie, beiläufig ein Zartbitter-Mikadostäbchen aus der Tasche ihres weißen Kittels ziehend und zu Kuze's weiterer Irritation gleich beginnend, daran herumzuknuspern.

Jetzt in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen war das letzte, was ihm im Moment in den Sinn gekommen wäre.

„Dieses… dieses Kind war…"

„Schubtschekt 25." vervollständigte Miyazawa mit vollem Mund, herzlich unbekümmert, sosehr der merklich bekümmert klingende Kuze gehofft hatte, mit diesem Thema Problembewusstsein auslösen zu können – Aber langsam begann er das aufzugeben.

Zumindest eine beruhigende Tatsache blieb dabei ja doch, für eine sehr relativierte definition von „beruhigend": In gewisser Hinsicht wurze Miyazawa der verstorbenen Direktorin in ihrer Art immer ähnlicher.

„…Ikaris Tochter, nicht? Man merkt die Familienähnlichkeit. Ganz die Mami, die Kleine."

„Pflegetochter." Korrigierte Kuze. „Er behauptet, sie sei das Kind einer Bekannten, aber…"

„…die Direktorin kann er damit nicht gemeint haben, trotz des Nachnamens, die hatte keine Kinder, wenn man Tabbie-chan nicht dazuzählt. Aber es ist ne nette Hommage. Nette Hommage. "

„…Ich habe bereits alles prüfen lassen. Es gibt keinerlei Aufzeichnungen... Entweder, versucht Ikari ihre Herkunft zu verbergen, oder-"

„…oder sie ist artifiziell. Es ist nicht gerade schwer zu übersehen. Wie gesagt, man sieht die Familienähnlichkeit. " Miyazawa stopfte sich ihr Mikado-Stäbchen ungestört weiter in den Mund hinein, trotz ihrer scheinbaren Sorglosigkeit durchklingen lassend, dass diese keinesfalls mit tatsächlicher ahnungslosigkeit gleichzusetzen war.

Nach dem Schlucken des letzen Bissens machte sie mit dem Essen eine Sprechpause.

„Wenn das Komitee da nicht mehr wüsste als wir, hätten die uns alles gesagt, was sie haben, damit wir den Fall unter die Lupe nehmen…"

„Trotzdem, das ist Ikari, von dem wir hier reden… Wir werden mehr wissen, wenn wir ihre Messwerte haben, aber-"

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er denen alles gesagt hat. Die werden diese Messwerte vermutlich komplett geschickt bekommen wollen… Aber ich vermute schon jetzt, dass sie uns vermutlich sehr, sehr bekannt vorkommen werden…"

„Unmöglich!" entgegnete Kuze, nach dem ihm eingeleuchtet war, was seine Assistentin damit andeuten wollte. Es stimmte schon, die frühere Direktorin hatte, wenn er sich recht entsinnte, so etwas in der Art ebenfalls geahnt, aber das erschien ihm doch zu weit zu gehen.

„Dieses kleine Mädchen soll- …Selbst Ikari würde das nicht wagen…"

Miyazawa blickte zu ihrem in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes stehenden Gesprächsthema hinüber, welches gerade dabei war, sich jenseits ihrer Hörweite mit seinem Untergebenen – Fuyutsuki – zu unterhalten.

Sie schien äußerlich nicht beunruhigt, aber das musste nichts heißen.

**ZWEI JAHRE SPÄTER –**

**DERSELBE RAUM**

Der Sandkasten war zwar bereits durch den kurz nach seiner Einsetzung noch etwas kleiner bemessenen Baum ersetzt worden, der Großteil des Spielzeugs stand aber noch da, wo es gewesen war – Doch wer hier den ausgelassenen Geräuschintergrund eines typischen Kindergartens vermutet hatte, lag falsch.

Die wenigen Grüppchen von nun entsprechend älteren Kindern, die nun um irgendwelche Spielsachen herumsaßen, taten dies in schwer getragener Grabesstille. Es waren auch wesentlich weniger, nur hier und da ein paar, mit der riesigen Versammlung vom ersten Tag nicht zu vergleichen.

Wenn der erste Blick schon verdacht weckte, dann waren der zweite oder dritte ein Schock, es brauchte nicht viel um zu erkennen, dass hier etwas grundfalsch war – Die Spiele geschahen zu still, zu geordnet; Bis weilen saßen mehrere Kinder um einen Tisch mit einem Brettspiel herum, und der Reihe nach bewegte jedes von ihnen einen Spielstein, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Das nächste, was auffiel, wäre wohl das Äußere, weil der Mensch ja doch ein Augentier war – hätte man zunächst denken können, es liege an der Beleuchtung, oder an den eigenen Augen, denn es war überall, Haare, Augen, Haut, es war, als habe man von allem eine Schicht Farbe abgezogen, wie in einer dieser Waschmittel-Werbespots, kaum eines von ihnen füllte die noch wie gewöhnliche Kinderkleidung in bunten Farben strahlenden Kleidungstücke wirklich aus, und wenn man hinsah, bemerkte man hier und da… Dinge.

Individuen, die nicht auf Stühlchen, sondern in Rollstülen saßen, das eine oder andere Kind, das sich zwischen Kisten und Spielsachen völlig allein beschäftigte, mit dunklen, in die Ferne starrenden Augen, die vom Rest der Welt nichts mehr mitzubekommen schienen, und der eine oder andere Anblick, der die Linie endgültig überkreuzte – Ein rundlicher Junge, der an eine Kiste gelehnt auf dem Boden saß und die Hände unbenutzt nach unten hängen ließ, den Kopf nur so halb aufrecht, die Augen zwar offen, aber völlig unfokussiert in den Raum hineinstarren lassend, ein weiterer Junge, klein, mit einem Schöpf lockigen Haares, der neben einem Schaukelpferd wie vertreut auf dem Boden lag, wie eine Puppe in einem Regal, die einfach umgefallen war, ein glatzköpfiges Kind, das sich unter einem Tisch fest zu einem Ball zusammengerollt hatte, und ein Mädchen in einem lieblichen Rosa Kleidchen, für das nahe einer anderen Gruppe „spielender" Kinder ein Lager hergerichtet worden war, weil sie selbst zum Sitzen zu schwach zu sein schien.

Und inmitten dieses bizarren Zirkuses, Kuze und Miyazawa, letztere mit einer dicken Mappe in den Armen und einem entfernt melancholischen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„…Die ersten Zeichen der neuen Era waren minimal, aber in unserem Wunsch, die Saat zum Keimen zu bringen, fütterten wir sie mit solch harschem Dünger…" merkte sie seltsam betrübt an.

Kuze sah das ganze etwas anders: „Hässlich war es, aber unvermeidbar – Man kann schlecht menschliche AT-Felder undersuchen, ohne menschliche AT-Felder. Wir waren so schonend wie möglich."

Miyazawas Ruhe wich nicht, aber die Verwunderung war echt: „Ich dachte ja immer, gerade Sie als Familienvater würden etwas daran auszusetzten haben, Herr Direktor."

„Eine private Frage?"

„Wenn Sie wollen."

„Das eine ist meine Arbeit und das andere ist mein Privatleben. Ich ziehe vor, sie nicht zu mischen, das führt nur zu unnötigen Komplikationen. Die frühere Direktorin sah das in übrigem genau so, zumindest zuanfangs… Und was meine Kinder angeht, ist es das wichtigste, das sie sicher sind und es in Zukunft auch sein werden. Sie werden niemals erfahren, was getan wurde, um ihre Sicherheit zu wahren – Sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen, ist die Pflicht von uns, die wir unsere Unschuld ohnehin schon hingegeben haben."

„Unschuld?" wiederholte Miyazawa. „Gibt es denn irgendjemanden auf diesem Planeten, der sich noch nicht mit Schuld befleckt hat? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob man von Schuld ausgeschlossen ist, nur, weil es jemand anders war, der beschlossen hat, einen damit zu bekleckern…"

Wieder einer dieser Dinge, die man nicht erwartet hatte.

„Nicht, dass es in diesem Fall viel gäbe, womit man kleckern könnte – sicher, wir haben Ergebnisse vorzuweisen, und einige dieser Subjekte werden in Zukunft nützliche Aufgaben für das Projekt erfüllen, aber die sind alle recht peripher – letzlich war das einzige, das wir wirklich benutzen konnten, das Subjekt, das schon von Anfang an aus dieser Einrichtung stammte: 23, Tabris."

Die Tür mit der großen 23 darauf stand den beiden praktisch direkt gegenüber.

„Ich bin der letzte, der unsere Arbeit überschätzen würde, sie wissen, das mir die Sicherheit am Herzen liegt, aber selbst so muss ich sagen, dass sie unsere Ergebnisse da klein reden – das aus den Subjekten nicht so viel wurde, ist kaum ein Wunder – Schließlich konnten wir nur Viert-Level Kandidaten verwenden, die schlechtere Hälfte, die, die sich einfacher verschwinden lassen ließ – Alle wesentlich besseren Funde brauchten wir ja für Projekt E als mögliche Kandidaten – Man will alle restlichen Viert- und Dritt-Level Kandidaten ja demnächst in Neo Tokyo-3 zusammentrommeln, sobald die Konstruktion der Stadt ausreichend vorrangeschritten ist… Unsere Forschungen hier haben zur Handhabung der Evangelions mit Sicherheit hroße Beiträge geleistet – Die Früchte unserer Arbeit lassen sich schon ganz gut ablesen – anscheinend laufen die ersten Testreihen mit unserem frisch eingeteilten Second Child recht vielversprechend."

„Subjekt 19, Shikinami Asuka Langley…" Miyazawa hatte in ihrer Mappe ein Seite aufgeschlagen, die ein kleines, rothaariges Mädchen zeigte, das entschlossen in die Kamera blickte, da sie sich scheinbar partout geweigert hatte, zu lächeln – Darunter waren allerlei Zahlencodes und Schnipsel von Gensequenzen sichtbar, aber auch eine Grafik, die einen ungefähren Kreis darstellte, dessen äußere Linie sich wie eine Art Welle verhielt – Die Zacken hielten sich größtenteils in rot und orange, und wirkten merklich symmetrisch.

„Armes kleines Mädchen. Dr. Shikinamis Tod ist gar nicht so lange her, und schon sind wir dabei, ihr auch noch den Rest ihrer Kindheit zu nehmen, und dabei ist sie erst fünf… Aber was soll man machen, ihre Werte sind brauchbar, und wir haben einen EVA mit einer kompatiblen Seele. Das macht sie zu einer Level-2-Kandidatin – Davon haben wir weniger, als wir mit einer Hand abzählen können…"

„Sie ausbilden zu lassen, kann sicherlich kein Fehler sein. Auch, wenn sie nur ein recht gewöhnlicher Mensch ist, ist sie immerhin von außergewöhnlicher Intelligenz und scheint soweit gut auf das Training anzusprechen – Den Simulationen zufolge wird sie über eine gewisse Obergrenze nicht hinüber kommen, aber für das Produktions-Modell ist das genau das richtige – Wir brauchen im wesentlichen nichts als eine zuverlässige Waffe gegen sie Engel."

„Aber, aber, Herr Direktor. Unterschätzen sie niemals normale Menschen… Diese „Obergrenze" liegt nur sehr kurz unter der sekundären Omega-Grenze. Unterschätzen Sie nie die Fähigkeit eines Menschen, in extremen Situationen über ihre Grenzen hinaus zu wachsen. Gut möglich, dass sie mit entsprechender Motivation und ein bisschen Schweiß fähig sein könnte-"

„Rein theoretisch, ja. Aber dass sie überhaupt in die Nähe der Omega-Grenzen kommt ist fraglich – Das war eine äußerste Schätzung…"

„Normale Menschen nicht unterschätzen, Herr Direktor! Was ist an den Omega-Grenzen _nicht_ spekulativer Natur?"

„Es ist wahr, sie interessieren _uns_, weil wir Theoretiker sind."

„Nicht unbedingt… Es ist eine urmenschliche Sache, alles zum vollen Limit ausnutzen zu wollen, immer zu sehen, ob denn noch mehr geht – Der Mensch gibt sich selten zufrieden, und deshalb ist er bis jetzt nicht zum Stillstand gekommen…"

„Aber wir nähern uns der Grenze, der Asymptote."

„Dann ist Stillstand unvermeidlich, und es ist nur eine Frage, ob wir darunter leiden wollen?"

„Das Komitee sieht es sicherlich so. Es stimmt doch, jene Rastlosigkeit, die Sie da anpreisen, ergibt sich aus der Unfähigkeit des Menschen, Glück oder Zufriedenheit lange beizubehalten…"

„Ein interessantes Paradoxon, nicht wahr, Herr Direktor?"

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz…"

„Ist das nicht ein weiteres Beispiel für ebendiese Denkweise, die sie für überholt halten? Es geht hier zweifellos um die Behebung eines Mangels, die überwindung eines Limits, mit dem sie sich nicht zufriedengeben. Dem Ingenör ist nichts zu schwör! Ja, sie denken gerne, sie wären Propheten, und blicken auf uns herunter, und, die Werkzeuge, die Zahnrädchen, die sie für so beschränkt halten, wir, die Wissenschaftler, die Ingenieure, aber dabei sind auch sie nichts anderes als Ingenieure! Ja, genau!"

„Werden Sie da nicht leicht überheblich, Miyazawa? Es ist eine alte und schmierige Taktik, der Gegenseite vorzuwerfen, dass sie eigentlich das selbe tut, nur miserabler – Die Religiösen werfen den Nicht-Religiösen vor, auf Fakten und Beweise gestüzte Wissenschaft sei doch auch nur ein Glaube, und zurück kommt, Religion sei doch auch nur ein billiger, antiquierter Versuch, die Welt zu verstehen. Sinken Sie nicht so tief, Miyazawa."

„Das war nicht meine Absicht, Herr Direktor. Aber es stimmt doch, das man an der Wurzel der größten Zwiespalte oft die größten Gemeinsamkeiten findet…" merkte sie an. „…Auf jeden Fall dürfte Subjekt 19 auch wenn sie uns für die Theorie nichts ganz so viel nützt, diese mit ihrem praktischen Nutzen weit übersteigen – Dem derzeitigen Stand nach zu urteilen wird es noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sie einsatzbereit ist, aber den Berechnungen und Simulationen zufolge könnte sie unser First Child schon in weniger als zwei Jahren übertroffen haben… Und das ist eine der Dinge, die mich wundern… " wieder zum Thema zurückommend blätterte sie in ihrer Mappe einige Seiten weiter, bis sie nebst von unergründlichen Nummern das Bild eines kleinen, blassen Mädchens mit kurzen, blauen Haaren vor sich hatte – Auch hier gab es wieder eine kleine kreisförmige Grafik, doch wo die auf eine Kreislinie aufgezeichneten Wellen bei dem Eintrag vorher regelrechte Zacken bildeten, die gleich den Speichen eines Rades oder den Strahlen der Sonne nach außen ragten, erstreckten sie sich hier fast zu gleichen Teilen in- und außerhalb des Kreises und erinnerten von der Form her mehr an eine stehende Welle – Auch waren hier alle Farben des Regenbogens vorhanden und nicht nur ein bestimmter Bereich des Spektrums, aber insgesamten entfernten sich die Linien nie all zu weit von der Kreislinie – Die Wellengraphen des Second Child schlugen mitunter zwei- oder dreimal so weit aus.

„Kandidatin 25 wurde praktisch schon direkt nach dem Tag des ersten Screenings als First Child komissioniert, es war schon abgesprochen, bevor das Screening überhaupt begann – Wir haben sie schon per Definition als Level Eins eingestuft – Als eine Kandidatin, von der klar war, dass sie zur Pilotin eingeteilt werden wird – Nur deshalb wurde sie überhaupt geschaffen, als artifizielles Konstrukt, wie Tabris… Unsere beiden Nephelim. "

„…und die Engel ließen sich mit den Söhnen der Menschen ein, und aus ihrer Vereinigung gingen Riesen hervor… Die Nephelim, verbotene Zwitterwesen, in deren Existenz sich das irdische mit dem göttlichem Vermengt." zitierte Kuze. „Es wäre eigentlich anzunehmen gewesen, dass mit dieser Passage der Prophezeihung die Evangelions gemeint waren – Im wörtlichem Sinne Giganten."

„Sicherlich, aber nicht nur – Vielleicht ist bei den zweien nicht auf dem ersten Blick klar, in welcher Hinsicht sie Giganten sein sollen, aber die Rollen sprechen vielerorts von den beiden Nephelim-Kindern – Die zwei Schlüssel zum Schicksal dieser Welt, und nicht zuletzt die linke und die rechte Hand des Außerwählten, wenn den Überlieferungen zu glauben ist…

Aber die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Profilen unserer beiden Level-Eins Kandidaten zeigt sich zwar in Verteilung und Zusammensetzung etlicher Werte, aber nicht wirklich in deren Intensität – Zugegeben, bei Tabris gibt es da noch zusätzliche… Besonderheiten, aber dafür, dass sie speziell für diese Aufgabe geschaffen wurde, sind sowohl die Simulationen als auch die derzeitigen Ergebnisse recht… durchschnittlich."

„Sie ist das Resultat des Versuches, etwas zu erzeugen, dass überhaupt kompatibel sein würde. Und darin waren wir ja auch erfolgreich – Auch, wenn sie sieben Monate brauchte, produziert sie mittlerweile durchaus nutzbare Werte."

„Unsere Beschränkungen also?" fragte Miyazawa, mehr als Bestandteil ihrer eigenen Überlegungen, als wirklich eine Antwort erwartend. „…eine Möglichkeit ist es, vor allem, da Ikari sie zu Testzwecken erst mal mit diesen schrottigen Prototypen synchronisiert hat. Das war der erste Evangelion, nach einer langen Reihe von Fehlschlägen – Die Kerneinheit ist mangelhaft konstruiert, und eine kompatible Seele gibt es auch nicht, hat es nie gegeben, außer, wenn sie entgegen unserer Vermutungen doch auf die altmodische Weise auf die Welt gekommen wäre."

„Kränkt es Sie, dass etwas, das wir Menschen direkt für diesen Zweck geschaffen haben, in der Leistungsfähigkeit von natürlichen Lebensformen übertrumpft würde?"

„Was sie da „übertrumpft" ist immernoch selbst ein Mensch, Herr Direktor. Menschenwerk bleiben diese Ergebnisse dennoch etwa im gleichen Maße – Das heißt, wenn das denn wirklich der angedachte Verwendungszweck für die Kleine sein sollte, und nicht bloß ein Nebenverdienst oder ein Vorwand, um ihre Existenz zu rechtfertigen…"

„Haben Sie eine Vermutung?"

Miyazawa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur eine Ahnung. Es könnte nie mehr sein als eine Ahnung – Wenn Ikari trotz all seiner Dreistigkeit noch seinen Kopf auf den Schultern hat, dann, weil er nie irgendjemandem handfeste Beweise in die Hände fallen lassen hat, selbst jenen nicht, mit denen er direkt zusammenarbeitet. Und wie die verehrte Frau Direktorin es immer zu sagen pflegte, er ist gerissen, und Vertuschung ist sein Spezialgebiet. Vertuschung ist praktisch sein zweiter Vorname. Gendo Vertuschung Ikari….

Aber auch so sind die zwei Mädchen ja nicht unsere einzigen Waffen…" Sie blätterte wieder in ihrer Mappe. „…Im Notfall gibt es ja immer noch die ganzen Dritt- und den rest der Viert-Level-Kandidaten. Wir haben Reserven."

Die Seite, die Miyazawa aufgeschlagen hatte, war nicht einem individuellen Subjekt gewidment, sondern stellte eine Auswahls-Prioritätsliste dar, Namen, Nummer, ein Bild rechts, einer von diesen Wellenkreis-Graphen links. Die Ausschläge hielten sich bei diesen Einträgen relativ in Grenzen, doch sie waren immer hin recht symmetrisch – Je weiter die Liste nach unter ging, umso schwächer und unregelmäßiger wurden die Graphen, bis es bei einigen nicht einmal mehr einen vollständigen Kreis bildete, sondern Lücken vorzuweisen hatte.

Und die Seite zeigte vertraute Gesichter – Auf Platz eins der Prioritätsliste, Nummer 27: Suzuhara Touji. Platz zwei: Nummer 22: Horaki Hikari, Platz drei, 26, Aida Kensuke – und so weiter, und so fort. Mitsurugi Nagato(52), Mayumi Yamagishi(114) und andere vielleicht relevante Namen fanden sich relativ weit hinten in der Liste, relativ niedrig einzustufende Viert-Level-Kandidaten, über die man zwar Bescheid wusste und sie daher bei ihrem Umzug nach Tokyo-3 in diese Klasse eingeteilt hatte, weil mehr Reserven eigentlich nie schaden konnten, deren mögliche Nutzbarkeit es aber nicht wert gewesen war, sie mit den anderen in Tokyo-3 zu versammeln, bevor sie sich aus anderen Gründen dort wiederfanden. Informierte Beteiligte hätten mutmaßen können, das Nummers Eignung als Wirt für den Engel oder zumindest der Fakt, dass sie das ganze überlebt hatte, mit den Besonderheiten zusammenhängen könnten, die sie auch auf diese Liste verschlagen hatten, aber im wesentlichen waren diese weiter unten eingestuften Kandidaten von recht geringer Konsequenz.

„…und die hier sind noch nicht einmal unsere eigenen Waffen, auch wenn das eher das Resultat einer… peinlichen Angelegenheit ist…"

„Sie meinen das Mädchen, dass die Amerikaner demnächst ausbilden lassen wollen?"

„Nummer 30, Maria Vincennes. Entweder haben sie auf eigene Faust gesucht, oder ihr Vater hat etwas geahnt und durchsickern lassen, aber da lässt sich nichts machen. Sie kennen die Amis ja, kein Land schmeißt mehr Geld für Militär heraus, und das in unseren Zeiten, wo die altmodischen Kriege mit Panzer und Bombe längst der Vergangenheit angehörigen – Damit die Terroristen, nichtstatlichen Organisationen und Geurillia-Kämpfer von heute bekämpfen zu wollen, ist bestenfalls grob – Jendenfalls werden sie dabei eine ganze Menge Porzellan zerschlagen, die Ära der einfachen geh-hin-und-töte-den-Feind-Schlachten ist jendenfalls Vorbei… Aber diese Machos, die dort an der Macht sitzen, leben ja eh alle noch im 18. Jahrhundert, und der Gedanke, dass wir hier sowas wie die Evangelions stehen haben, macht diese alten Machos ganz nervös, die fühlen sich alle etwas auf den Schwanz getreten…" klagte Miyazawa, unwillens, ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. „Hach, die Politik! Die meinen zwar, dieser Vatikanvertrag wäre keine so große Störung und einen offensichtlich sichtbaren Eingriff nicht wert, vielleicht ist das sogar ein Teil des Plans, den wir noch nicht kennen, aber wirklich! So ein großes Werk, das dazu gedacht ist, unser aller Zukunft zu sichern, ja, vielleicht das einzige Ziel von 250000 Jahren Homo Sapiens, und die sehen es nur als ein besseres Cabrio, um ihre Egos aufzublasen…"

„Sie müssen zugeben, Miyazawa, vier Evangelions wären mehr als genug, um die ganze Welt in Schutt und Asche zu legen."

„Allein zu denken, dass wir solche Macht in Fraktionen gegeneinander richten könnten…"

„Unsere Vorfahren taten etwa das selbe, als sie die Macht erlangten, Atomkerne zu ihren Spielbällen zu machen – und es ging etliche Male schief…" mahnte Kuze.

„Als ob das die Amerikaner jenals aufgehalten hätte – erst bestehen sie auf die Rechte, die Einheiten drei und vier bauen zu dürften, nein, ohne eine Pilotin könnten sie damit schließlich keine protzigen Drohungen machen, ein Evangelion ohne einen Willen, um ihn zu bewegen, ist nicht so sehr zu fürchten…"

„Ist da nicht die Gefahr, dass die ihre Nasen in Dinge hineinstecken, in denen sie nicht sein sollten?"

„Keine Sorge, Herr Direktor... Eine der Hauptriebfedern bei der Sache sitzt direkt im Komitee, der amerikanische Repräsentant ist trotz allem etwas patriotistisch veranlagt, Dezentralität oder nicht. Er selbst ist es, der für Einheit 04 große Pläne hegt… das Mädchen war nur so ein beiläufiger Gedanke, sie ist nur eine Level-Drei-Kandidatin, und in den Rollen wird ihr keine große Rolle zugemessen, desshalb hat sie auch noch keine Marduk-Designation zugewiesen bekommen, aber die werden schon noch früh genug danach quengeln.

Sie stellt für uns eine weitere Fußsoldatin dar, und die können wir immer brauchen…"

„Apropos, will man denn für Subjekt 23 keine solche Designation komissionieren?"

„Erst, wenn die Herren vom Komitee es für nötig halten, seine Existenz offen zu legen. Also so so früh wie nötig, so spät wie möglich… Diese ganze Sache ist ohnehin nur eine Farce…"

„So oder so, das Programm hat zweifellos seine Ergebnisse geliefert. Nicht so viel, wie es vielleicht hätte liefern können, aber genug, um unsere Projekte fortzusetzten, und das mit dem bestmöglichen… Material. "

„Das heißt, den Umständen entsprechend ‚bestmöglich'…" kommentierte Miyazawa, weiter in ihrer Mappe blätternd. „Gerade die Testperson mit den vielversprechendsten Testergebnissen blieb dem Programm ja leider vorbehalten…"

„Sie meinen diese beiden…"

„Wen könnte ich sonst meinen? Fünf Stufen hatte die Scoringfunktion für die Qualität der Kandidaten, die ich aus den zurückgelassenen Arbeiten der verehrten Frau Direktorin und den Daten aus den drei bisherigen Aktivierungsexperimenten zusammengestellt hatte, die Stufe Sechs für vollends ausrangierte Testpersonen nicht mitgerechnet. Doch obwohl sie zunächst eine zuverlässige Einteilung zu liefern schien, waren wir schon am ersten Tag des Screenings gezwungen, sie zu überarbeiten, und das aus genau zwei Gründen: Nummer 41, Makinami Mari Illustrious, und Nummer 28, Ikari Shinji. Die Zwei haben die Skala absolut geknackt."

Und tatsächlich sahen die Graphen, die in Miyazawas Mappe neben den Bildern der beiden Kinder standen aus, als hätte man im Vergleich zu den anderen etwas weiter herausgezoomt – trotzdem gab es bei Klein-Maris Graphen noch vereinzelt Spitzen, die von den Rändern des Bildes „abgehackt" wurden, also nicht ganz drauf passten – Farblich präsentierte sich das ganze in einem Verlauf zwischen dunklem Grün, Türkis und einem Hauch von Blau, doch gerade in den „Knoten" nah an der hier im Vergleich zum Restbild kleiner wirkenden Kreislinie lagen, zeigten sich Flecken in herraustechende, knalligen Pink.

Der Artikel daneben stach nicht nur durch den ähnlich herausgezoomten Graph heraus, sondern auch durch das Bild – Dieses zeigte zwar einen recht gewöhnlichen, vierjährigen Jungen, aber das Kind, das darauf zusehen war, müsste mittlerweile um die sechs sein – Das Bild war anders als die anderen nicht aktualisiert wurden. Doch das sollte nicht heißen, dass der Graph uninterresant war – Bei dem des Mädchens von der linken Seite waren es nur einige Spitzen, die über den Rand hinausragten, und sie sahen aus, als könnte man ihr Ende aus dem Verlauf der Zacken extrapolieren, doch im Falle dieses Jungens führte _jeder einzelne _Ausschlag der Linie aus dem „Rahmen" des Bildes herraus, in einer völlig geraden Linie – Die Struktur hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit den Speichen eines Rades oder den Strahlen der Sonne, als mit Wellenlinien – Auch ließ sich kaum erahnen, wie weit diese „Spitzen" noch gehen würden – Doch die nach innen gehenden Komponenten der „Wellen" trafen sich alle im Mittelpunkt des Kreises – Die Farben hätte man mit einer glänzenden Wasseroberfläche vergleichen können, mit einem jungen Riesenstern oder der Palette des Himmels; Helles, überhaupt nicht aufdringliches oder auffallendes blau und weiß; Ein Verlauf verschiedener Blautöne. Doch auch wenn die Form extrem symmetrisch war, war es die Farbe kurioserweise nicht – Auf diesem blauen und weißen Grund fanden sich scheinbar ohne größeres Muster hie und da schwarze Bereiche, wie Sonnenflecken, oder Geschwüre, wuchernde Finsternis inmitten des Lichts.

„Offiziell sind die zwei ebenfalls als Level Zwei designiert, als hochgradig kompatible Kandidaten, für die passende Seelen „geborgen" wurden, aber wenn das die Messwerte einer Stufe Zwei sind, ist der Papst evangelisch." Kommentierte Miyazawa.

„…Die Zwei dürften keine Probleme haben, einen Evangelion schon beim allerersten Versuch in nutzbarem Maße zu manipulieren… "

(Und sie sollte Recht behalten – Nummer 28, bis dahin als „Third Child" reklassifiziert, sollte es gelingen, Evangelion Einheit 01 ohne jegliche Vorbereitung erfolgreich zu aktivieren, und hatte das First Child in Punkto Synchronwert in weniger als einem Monat übertrumpft, und Nummer 41, die etwas mehr Vorbereitung hatte, erreichte beim ersten Kampfeinsatz einen Synchronwert der ausreichte, damit sie von der ganzen Angelegenheit physische Verbrennungen davontrug, wegen denen sie noch zu der Zeit, als sie sich nach Japan einschlich, einen wenn auch unscheinbaren Verband trug. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie mit EVA 05 scheinbar völlig wilkürlich einen Semi-Berserk-Zustand auslöste, ein Phänomen, dass erst in einer absoluten Ausnahmesituation durch die kombinierten Anstrengungen des Third- und des Second Childs im Kampf gegen den siebten Engel und die dabei gewonnen Daten näher studiert werden konnte – Daten, aus denen insgesamt ein paar recht interessante Schlussfolgerungen gezogen wurden, die nicht zu letzt die „Inspiration" zur Erschaffung des sogenannten Double-Entry-Systems darstellten… doch das ist eine Geschichte für ein anderes Mal…)

„Das ist trotzdem nichts besonders Wildes im Vergleich zu dem, wozu Subjekt 23 laut den Simulationen im Stande sein könnte…"

„Ja schon." Gab Miyazawa zu. „Aber das ist, weil Tabris Adams Seele besitzt – Evangelions, die aus Adam geschaffen wurden, zu manipulieren, dürfte für ihn also wenig anders sein, als seine eigenen Finger zu bewegen, wenn nicht leichter – Es ist ein anderes Phänomen, und ein wesentlich einfacheres.

Das Mädchen ist eine Anomalie, die das unmögliche wahrscheinlich macht und unsere Simulationen in wildes Chaos wirft, aber letzlich hat sie doch Beschränkungen – Ich denke nicht, das wir halbwegs wissenschaftlich klingende Worte dafür haben, was dieser Junge eigentlich ist. Die Linien der Kausalität scheinen sich in seiner Gegenwart regelrecht zu biegen… Einige dieser Werte könnten kaum besser sein, ohne das er direkt absorbiert werden würde – Und selbst so werden sämtliche Omega-Grenzen in einigen der Simulationen förmlich weggeblasen..."

„Oh, es gibt Worte dafür, Miyazawa, und ich fürchte bitterlich was es bedeuten könnte, so eine Macht in den Händen dieses kleinen Kindes zu lassen – Wenn wir diesen Bengel in einen Evangelion setzen, könnte _alles_ passieren… Solche Macht kann unmöglich ohne einen deftigen Preis existieren, es wäre töricht, sie zu berühren, es gibt keinen Grund, schlafende Hunde zu wecken… Es kann nur zum Besten sein, dass Nummer 28 mit dem Projekt nichts mehr zu tun hat, und auch hoffentlich nichts mehr zu tun haben wird…

Der Vater von 41 wollte nach Dr. Makinamis Tod nichts mehr mit dem Projekt zu tun haben, und hat ein paar Beziehungen spielen lassen, um seine Tochter aus der Auswahl ziehen zu lassen, aber man hat ihn nur gewähren lassen, um keinen unnötigen Ärger zu riskieren, weil das Mädchen ohnehin nur begrenzten Nutzen für Training haben wird – Wir wissen wo sie ist, halten uns über sie auf dem Laufenden und können sie jederzeit rekrutieren lassen. Mit Nummer 28 steht es anders, Ikari sitzt etwas höher in der Hierarchie und hat den Jungen höchst persönlich aus dem Verkehr gezogen, ja, regelrecht von der Landkarte verschwinden lassen – Er muss das Kind bei irgendjemandem untergebracht haben, der zumindest ansatzweise bescheidweiß und auf seiner Seite ist…"

„Selbst jemand wie Ikari kann sich wohl nicht ohne weiteres mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, sein eigenes Kind als Versuchsobjekt zu benutzen…"

Kuze schüttelte den Kopf.

„Naivität, Miyazawa. Pure Naivität. Ihm geht es höchstwahrscheinlich mehr darum, ein Ass im Ärmel zu haben, und sicherzugehen, dass die Herren vom Komitee es nicht in ihre Finger bekommen. Vermutlich auch eine Form von Millieukontrolle."

„Gehirnwäsche? ...wie grausam das doch wäre…" meite Miyazawa, eine gewisse dringliche Unzufriedenheit durchscheinen lassend. „…Wie grausam das alles doch ist."

Und mit einem Mal war sie sich der Umgebung, in der sie sich befand, ungewöhnlich deutlich bewusst.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Herr Direktor, ich will sicherlich nicht sterben, und wenn ich in ein paar Stunden nachhause gehe, erwarten mich etliche Dinge, an denen ich durchaus Freunde habe, und ich würde niemals wollen, dass den Personen, die mir wichtig sind, etwas geschieht, aber manchmal kann ich nicht anders…

…als zu denken, dass wir alle die Vernichtung verdienen."

„Naivität, Miyazawa, pure Naivität."

„Es heißt, der _Mächtige_, der dritte unter den Auserwählten, der Menschensohn, wird nach dem Plan der Schöpfer auf diese Welt geschickt werden, um darüber zu urteilen, ob sie es Wert ist, weiter zu bestehen, um entweder Pandoras Büchse ein letztes Mal zu öffnen, und die noch verbliebenen Dämonen über uns herreinbrechen zu lassen, oder uns in ein neues Zeitalter zu führen, auf den Weg zur Auferstehung aus der Asche, zu einer neuen Genesis…"

Sie hatte das abfotografierte Bildnis des alten Pergamments vor sich auf der Küchentheke legen, nebst der Sterilisierungsmaschine, aus der sie derzeit mit geübten Handgriffen ein sauberes Babyfläschen entnahm, doch sie sah nicht wirklich hin, schielte nur ein oder zweimal dazu hin – Mehr hatte sie nicht nötig, schließlich war sie mit diesen Worten aufgewachsen, hatte, so wenig Fuyutsuki es auch glauben wollte, schon immer zu dieser verrückten Welt voll mit Prophezeihungen, Engeln und Dämonen gehört, die Fuyutsukis schon von der Zeit allein starr gewordener Verstand immer noch nicht ganz verdaut hatte – Nein, das traf es nicht ganz, es wäre vielleicht treffender gewesen, zu sagen, das sich sein Hirn daran eine gewaltige Magenverstimmung geholt hatte.

Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie nun endlich keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihm hüten wollte, und ihn in alles einzuweihen gedachte, und er konnte nicht sagen, dass sie das nicht gesagt hatte – Es war sein eigener Unwille, gewisse Grundsätze und Prinzipien aufzugeben, der ihn festhielt.

In gewisser Weise kam er sich vor wie Einstein – Nicht etwa im Rahmen einer Form von Arroganz, die ihn seine eigene Signifikanz überschätzen ließ, sondern auf eine ernüchternde Art und Weise – Fuyutsuki kam sich vor wie Einstein im Alter, als er von den Schlussfolgerungen, die andere aus seinen höchst eigenen Errungenschaften zogen, nichts wissen wollte, und daran festhalten wollte, das Gott nicht würfeln würde – Aber er würfelt doch, wie Hawkings Jahre später darauf antworten würde, un manchmal wirft er die Würfel sogar dahin, wo man sie nicht sehen kann – Und plötzlich steht man in einem völlig veränderten Universum, dessen Türschwelle man höchst selbst aufgestoßen hatte.

Fuyutsuki behauptete bei weitem nicht von sich, Einsteins Brillianz zu haben, aber man konnte doch mit Recht sagen, dass er genau so wenig dumm gewesen sei – Das Problem war ein anderes.

In den letzten drei Tagen hatte sich seine ehemalige Studentin alle Zeit genommen, um ihn in all die Geheimnissen, die unter den einstigen Ruinen von Hakone begraben lagen, sorgfältig einzuweihen – Als sie ihm am ersten Tag angeboten hatte, dass er doch gerne in einem der vielen Räume ihrer reicht ausgestatteten Villa übernachten könnte, statt bei Nacht und Nebel noch nachhause zu fahren, hatte er dankend abgelehnt, er vermied es tunlichst, von ihrem „glücklichem Familienleben" mehr mitzubekommen als unbedingt nötig – Doch spätestens am zweiten Tage hatte er dieses Bett dringend nötig.

Er hatte einmal vor so langer Zeit, dass er nicht einmal mehr wuste, wo, irgendwo gelesen, dass man erst dann wirklich alt war, wenn man nicht mehr fähig war, sich an die Veränderungen in seiner Welt zu gewöhnen – Und so gern sich Fuyutsuki auch an diesen weisen Ratschläg gehalten hätte, er _wusste_, dass er _wirklich_ alt war.

Sicherlich zu alt, um seine Augen dahin schweifen zu lassen, wo sie auch, wenn er versucht hätte, dem entgegen zu wirken, ja doch hingeschweift wären; Es war heiß, heißer, als er wirklich vertrug, und sie war leicht gekleidet, und schlicht, wie es in ihren eigenen vier Wänden auch zu erwarten gewesen wäre, ihr lindgrünes Top erlaubte, wenn sie den Arm so wie jetzt gehoben hatte, tiefe Einblicke auf das helle Fleisch ihrer Brüste, die nun einzig und allein der private Schatz eines anderen waren.

Sie schien völlig ungestört, wie unbeobachtet, führte einfach einen Handgriff nach dem anderen aus, ohne etwas anderes zu tun, als das, was sie eben tat (Fuyutsuki versuchte zu übersehen, um was für eine Tätigkeit es sich dabei genau handelte: Sie füllte frisch gekochten, aber ihrer Meinung nach ausreichend abgekühlten Tee in ein Babyfläschen – Oh, wie glorreich die Flüssigkeit über ihre Haut und die leicht darunter hervorschimmernden Adern rann, als sie die Temperatur des Getränks an ihrer Ellenbeuge testete.) und nebenbei weiter zu ihm allein zu sprechen, mit einem Phänomen von einem Lächeln auf ihren verführerisch-prallen, jugendlichen Lippen, während sie mit einem romantisierten, aber dennoch wissenden Ton sprach, der es klar machte, dass sie weitaus mehr wissen musste, als sie verriet, ein Detail, dass sie den Wortlaut der alten Erzählung mit einer persönlichen Wärme wiedergeben ließ, während sie ihrem Söhnchen, für dass sie ganz in der Nähe in einem Hochstuhl platz gefunden hatte, das Fläschen mit dem Tee in seine kleinen Hände reichte.

„…Es heißt, das der Auserwählte als eine der Geringsten auf diese Welt kommen soll, und alle Schwäche und Zerbrechlichkeit kennen soll, die dieser Welt eigen ist… dass er durch ihre dunkelsten Abgründe wandeln soll, und das Gewicht all ihrer Hässlichkeit auf seinen Schultern tragen soll… viele Prüfungen warten auf ihn, und viele Lektionen, und ihm soll alles zuteil werden, was diese Welt zu bieten hat, alles an Leid, und alles an Liebe, all ihre Flüche, und all ihre Gaben und Herrlichkeiten… Und wenn der versprochene Tag kommt, soll er seine Wahl treffen…" erzählte sie, während sie dazu überging, die Teekanne auszuwaschen.

Das Wasser rann glitzernd über ihre Finger hinweg.

„Es wird eine Prüfung für ihn, aber es ist auch eine Prüfung für uns, für diese Welt, und wir, die wir Vorbereitungen zu treffen haben…So wie die Dinge jetzt verlaufen, sind sie nicht richtig…"

„Das ist so weit offensichtlich." Gab Fuyutsuki zurück, säuerlicher, als er es vorgehabt hatte.

Doch sie lächelte nur.

„Sie kennen es ja aus allen solchen Geschichten – Es ist die Aufgabe der jüngeren Generation, die diese Welt einstmals erben soll, die Entscheidungen zu treffen und die Schlachten zu schlagen – Die Rolle von uns Älteren sollte es dabei einzig und allein sein, jene, die nach uns kommen, auf ihrem Pfad zu führen und zu unterstützen, damit sie erreichen und bekommen können, wonach sie streben. Es ist so leicht misszuverstehen, gerade weil es so offensichtlich ist, ja beinahe schon zu einfach aussieht, um die komplette Wahrheit zu sein, der Wald vor lauter Bäumen, geschrieben über jede Ecke und jede Spalte der Schöpfung… Weil das Leben von Grundauf etwas ist, das immer im Fluss ist, wie die Information – Der Funke des Lebens wird immer weitergegeben, vom Vater, zur Mutter, zum Kind und von dort zu den Kindeskindern… Wie ein Baum, dessen Äste sich immer weiter aufhalten.

Es liegt in der Natur von Eltern, dass sie sich für ihren Nachwuchs aufopfern – In der ursprünglichsten Form muss sich eine Zelle voll in zwei neue Aufteilen, wodurch sie doch in jeder davon weiterlebt…Wir können nicht ewig unsere Hand aufhalten und der Neuheit des Lebens profitieren, wir können nicht ewig Kinder bleiben, unsere eigenen Eltern heiraten, und wie einst Saturn unsere Kinder fressen, damit sie uns ja nicht übertreffen. Wir haben das Leben bekommen, also müssen wir es auch weitergeben, statt es nur für uns zu behalten… Das Leben ist ein Fluss, der Stillstand ist der Tod, oder nur schwer davon unterscheiden…

Doch sehen Sie nur, wo wir hingekommen sind, Fuyutsuki-sensei!

Wir haben die Entscheidungen, die unseren Kindern zustehen sollten, schon selbst getroffen, und die Wege vorgezeichnet, um unsere eigenen Wünsche zu erfüllen, sodass sie Außerwählten, die eigentlich die Helden dieser Geschichte sein sollten, nichts weiter sind als unsere Schachfiguren, die wir auf einen vorgezeichneten Pfad setzen…

Wir sind dabei, ihre ganz eigene Existenz und ihre Funktion in ihrer Geschichte ganz für uns zu stehlen, für die Verwirklichung unserer eigenen Wünsche…

Ist das so etwas richtig?"

Fuyutsuki wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Das… das ist hier keine Geschichte, von der wir hier sprechen, sondern die reale Welt. Es funktioniert nicht alles wie im Märchen, es gibt viel mehr, was man bedenken muss, so viel, was auf dem Spiel steht…" Versuchte er, selbst nicht ganz glaubend, dass er selbst versuchte, aus diesen irrwitzigen Sachverhalten Stoff für ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu entnehmen.

„Viel zu viel, als dass man sich auf diese Art von Mumpitz verlassen könnte… Du bist doch eine Wissenschaftlerin, nicht, Yui-kun? Jedenfalls hast du bei mir studiert, und ich_bin_ ein Wissenschaftler, und kein Hexenmeister. Was soll das alles, von Wegen Prophezeihungen, Ritualen und _Schöpfern_… du erwartest doch nicht, dass du dich einer Gruppierung angeschlossen hast, die eine Tragödie vom Ausmaß des Second Impact wegen ein paar vorsintflutlichen esoterischen Schriften ausgelöst hat!"

„Wenn es ihnen lieber ist, können sie sich die „Schöpfer" auch einfach als Alien vorstellen, und sie die erste, ursprüngliche Zivilisation nennen… Das einzige Zeugnis, das wir von ihrer Existenz haben, sind die Schriftrollen, und wir selbst – Wer weiß, wie sie beschaffen waren. Sie haben uns nach ihrem Abbild geschaffen, aber dasselbe ließe sich auch über die Engel sagen… Sie könnten die Rollen auch als eine „Gebrauchsanleitung" sehen, wenn Ihnen das angenehmer ist… Vielle unserer eigenen Worte und Begriffe sind doch von unserer eigenen Wahrnehmung und Beschaffenheit geprägt, so enthält zum Beispiel ein Wort wie „Resonanz" referenzen auf unseren Gehörsinn, für uns sind Töne, was für Wesen mit anderen Sinnen nur Vibrationen wären, und da ist auch unsere Assoziation mit „aufwärts" als gut und „abwärts" als schlecht…"

„Dann meinen Sie dass das, was die _wissenschaftlichen Ausdrücke_ dieser… dieser _Schöpfer_ sein sollen? Das ist dein Ernst, Yui-kun?"

„Wenn Sie es so wollen, Fuyutsuki-sensei…"

„Alles, was ich wissen will ist, was hier gespielt wird!" gab der alte Professor nicht ohne Frustration zurück. „Diese Geschichte mit diesen… Schöpfern ist eine Sache, aber_Prophezeihungen?_"

„Sicher. Niemand kann Ihnen sagen, was Sie morgen zum Frühstück haben werden, aber auf große Maßstäbe wie der Gedeih oder Verderb einer ganzen Zivilisation ist es selbst bei zufälligen Prozessen möglich, Verteilungen und Tendenzen abzuschätzen, vor allen, wenn die Ereignisse korreliert sind, unter gewissen Bedingungen wahrscheinlicher sind – kommen genug solcher Bedingungen zusammen, nein, werden sie zusammen_gebracht_, können gewisse Ereignisse beinahe sicher sein… Und wenn man den großen Fluss der Dinge berechnen kann, wird es auch möglich, darüber die Pfade jener vorherzusagen, die bei der Herbeiführung dieser großen Geschehnisse entscheidende Rollen spielen werden….

Menschen handeln nach uralten, instinktiven Trieben, angelernten Verhaltensweisen und nicht immer ganz rationalen Überlebensstrategien, die als solche gut erforscht sind, und je mehr man über einen Menschen weiß, umso leichter wird es, seine Schritte vorrauszusehen… andererseits, auch, wenn einem die möglichen Pfade von Gesellschaft und Genetik aufgezeigt werden, welchen davon man wählt, ist einem immer selbst überlassen. Man ist mit dieser Entscheidung allein… aber das bedeuten das wir Menschen, so vorhersagbar wir alle auch sein können, immer etwas grundlegend Unberechenbares inne wohnt.

Was die Rollen aufzeigen, sind keine starren Vorhersagen, sondern Möglichkeiten, Bahnen, von denen SEELE eine bestimmte gewählt haben… Aber man könnte auch eine andere wählen. Einige der wichtigsten Spielsteine in diesem Szenario sind menschliche Wesen. Unsere Auserwählten werden solche menschliche Wesen sein… Vielleicht werden auch sie sich als unberechenbar erweisen…"

Daran hatte Fuyutsuki wenig Zweifel.

Schließlich war Yui einer der… unberechenbarsten Menschen gewesen, die ihm je begegnet waren.

"Jeden Tag dasselbe Wetter… Das der Herbst aus diesen Landen verschwunden ist, ist schmerzlicher als Worte es beschreiben können…

Wenn SEELEs Schriftrollen tatsächlich richtig liegen, wird sich der Third Impact unausweichlich in etwas weniger als zehn Jahren ereignen…"

"SEELE… GEHIRN… Der Zweck dieser Tragödien sollte es doch sein, die letzte Tragödie zu verhindern…"

„So siehst du es, und so sehe ich es, aber ob SEELE das aus so sieht…"

„Fuyutsuki-Sensei, es könnte sehr, sehr gefährlich sein, dieses Siegel über diese Welt hineinbrechen zu lassen…"

„Ich habe Ikari alles Material zukommen lassen, was ich habe… Dieses Unterfangen ist nichts, was ein Mann alleine bewerkstelligen könnte.

Eine Widerholung von dem Stunt, den ich mir letztes Mal geleistet habe, wird es jedenfalls nicht geben.

Und so etwas wie eine Warnung habe ich auch erhalten – Scheinbar wäre es für die kein größeres Problem, mich verschwinden zu lassen."

„Das gilt für alle von uns, die überlebt haben. Es ist wirklich sehr, sehr leicht, Menschen zu zerstören…"

„Aber das ist trotzdem kein Grund dafür, dich freiwillig als Versuchskaninchen zu melden!"

„Alles wird geschehen, wie es geschehen muss… Nur deshalb arbeite ich für SEELE. Um Shinji's willen…"

„…Dann ist es dein wahren Ziel, die Götter nachzuahmen, und ihr Werk mit der Erschaffunf der EVAs fortzusetzten?"

„Wir Menschen können nur hier auf diesem Planeten existieren… aber EVA wird es möglich sein, bis in alle Ewigkeit zu überdauern, gemeinsam mit der Seele der Menschen, die darin fortleben, selbst nach fünf Milliarden Jahren, wenn der Mond, die Erde und selbst die Sonne vergangen sind… Sie wird allein sein, aber so wird sie doch immerhin leben können…"

„Als ewiger Beweis, dass die Menschheit existiert hat?"

„Das, und als Arche, um die Fackel des Lebens zur nächsten Welt zu tragen… Wir haben das Leben bekommen, also ist es nur richtig, dass wir es auch weitergeben… Sicher, jene, die diese Reise antreten wird, wird ein großes Opfer bringen und sich von denen trennen müssen, die ihr wichtig sind, und denen sie wichtig ist, aber dafür wird sie die Erinnerungen an sie bis in alle Ewigkeit bei sich tragen können… damit sie ja nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, sie, und alles andere auf dieser Welt, weil sie- weil ich sie liebe."

(1) Saturn war in der römisch-griechischen Mythologie der Vater des Zeus/Jupiter und der vorherige Herrscher des Kosmos – der Legende nach soll er seine Kinder gefressen haben, weil er prophezeit bekommen hatte, dass eines von ihnen ihn übertrupfen würde – Aber Klein-Zeus entkam ihm…(2) …Und was du von diesem Kapitel lernen kannst, liebe Naoko, ist eine etwas korrektere Art und Weise, mit einem frechen Kindergartenkind umzugehen.(3) AKIRA-Andeutungen vollends beabsichtigt.(4) Diese Stelle, an der EVA 05 das Maul aufreißt wurde in „Explanation of Evangelion 2.0" (Im Wesentlichen eine Version des Filmes in der einiges per Untertitel noch mit weiterem Technobabble bezeichnet wurde, Google ist euer Freund) tatsächlich als „Semi-Berserk-Zustand"-tituliert. Das es mit diesem Stunt aus Episode 9 der Serie vergleichbar sein könnte, ist meine eigene Schlussfolgerung. Und ja, Mari trägt einen Verband am Arm als sie auf dem Dach in Shinji hineinkracht – nicht, das man es euch verdenken könnte, wenn ihr von Maris, ähem, Ausstattung abgelenkt war – Man sieht die Verbände sogar noch auf einem Haufen mit ihrer abgelegten Kleidung, wenn sie sich für den Finalkampf fertig macht. Dass sie Asuka synchronwertmäßig (zumindest zum Zeitpunkt von 2.0) übertrifft wurde in einigen unbenutzten Skripts aus der CR explizit gesagt, kann man sich aber vom Ausmaß ihrer Verletzungen vom ersten Kampf her denken. Aber wie Miyazawa schon sagte, man sollte normale Menschen niemals unterschätzen, am allerwenigsten, wenn sie Asuka heißen… *hust* EoE *hust*(5) Weiter geht es schon bald in 35: [Das weiße Kind III] 


	52. 35: Das weiße Kind III: Hahnenfeder

**35: [Das weiße Kind III: Hahnenfeder]**

_Ich sprech zu dir_

_Und bitte dich_

_Ich hoffe doch, du erhörst mich_

_Denn der Mensch, den du erschufst_

_Kann eigentlich nur ein Fehler sein_

_Ich schau sie an_

_Sie machen nichts,_

_Fressen, saufen, stören mich,_

_Und denken noch dabei_

_Die Krone der Schöpfung zu sein_

_Lieber Gott,_

_Schmeiß doch Gehirn_

_Denn wir könn's gebrauchen hier_

_Und prügel es hinein_

_Benutze mich dafür_

_Ich hör ihnen zu_

_Nur Macht und Geld_

_Ich hoff doch bald die Schnauze hält_

_Jetzt töten sie sich selbst_

_Raketen fliegen über mir_

_Lieber Gott,_

_Ich fleh dich an_

_Dein neuer Sohn kommt irgendwann_

_Der uns zum Lichte führt_

_Benutze mich dafür_

_Lieber Gott,_

_Ich frage mich,_

_Der Mensch scheint mir so lächerlich_

_Und sie, sie denken nur,_

_Was geht das uns überhaupt an?_

_Lieber Gott,_

_Schmeiß doch Gehirn_

_Denn wir könn's gut brauchen hier_

_Und prügel es ihnen rein_

_Benutze mich!_

_Lieber Gott,_

_Ich fleh dich an_

_Dein neuer Sohn muss wieder rann,_

_Der uns zum Lichte führt_

_Benutze mich!_

_Lieber Gott,_

_Komm nun zu mir_

_Die neue Welt erschaffen wir_

_Den neuen Mensch dazu_

_Benutze mich dafür_

_-Welle:Erdball, ‚Lieber Gott'_

„Das soll doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein, Yui-chan!"

Ein mit reichlich Enthusiasmus geworfener, ausgeleerter Bubbletea-Becher samt noch drin steckendem Strohhalm traf die Gesichtspanzerung von EVA 01, prallte unbeindruck daran ab und stürzte mit einem deutlich hörbarem ‚Platsch!' in die Kühlflüssigkeit hinein, wo es wohl an den Boden des Cages segelte, und dem Wartungsarbeiter, der das fragwürdige Glück haben würde, darüber zu stolpern, mit einer Überraschung den Tag zu versüßen.

**2005**

**NERV-Hauptquartier**

**Cage von EVA 01, kurz nach dessen vorläufiger Fertigstellung**

Die Urheberin der lauten Worte, und somit auch des unsachgemäß entsorgen Getränkebechers stand derzeit auf dem Steg über der Umbilikalbrücke, vor dem Gesicht der humanoiden Kampfmaschine – Nach dem Aktivierungsexperiment und dem bald darauf folgenden Ende aller Bergungsversuche hatte man trotz allem recht bald mit dem Bau der monströsen Schöpfung weitergemacht, ganz gleich, ob sie ihre Erschafferin mit Haut und Haaren gefressen hatte – Es hatte nicht einmal eine Diskussion gegeben, so gering war die Rolle, welche die Ethik in dieser Einrichtung spielte. Egal, was hier letztes Jahr geschehen sein mochte, es war von vorne herein klar gewesen, dass man diese unheilsträchtige Gott-Maschine früher oder später weiterverwenden würde – Um sie wegen soetwas wie Sicherheitsbedenken aufzugeben, hatte man zuviel darin investiert, insbesondere bei diesem Test-Modell, bei dem es sich um mehr handelte als eine schlichte Kopie – Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass das Aktivierungsexperiment also ein Menschenleben gefordert hatte, wurde die Konstruktion an dem gigantischen Fleischkoloss ohne weiteres fortgesetzt, Stahlrohre in das Fleisch getrieben und diese Panzerplatten draufgesteckt – „Und schau mal einer an! Gendo-kun hat sie sogar in deiner Lieblingsfarbe anstreichen lassen, schön lila, wie du es seid dem Kindergarten liebst! Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden!"

Diese drastische Meinungsäußerung stammte, wie auch das vormals losgelassene Wurfgeschoss von einer einzelnen, hochgewachsenen Frau, die auf dem zur Umbilikalbrücke gehörigen Steg stand, und wie man sich denken konnte, überhaupt nicht erfreut wirkte – Ihr langes, braunes Haar fiel ihr nur von einer klobigen, roten Haarspange gebändigt schwer über den Rücken, die Formen ihres Körpers waren durch ein geld-rosa kariertes, vorne durch Knöpfe zusammengehaltenes Kleid zu erahnen, über dem zusätzlich noch ein weißer Kittel hing und auf ihrer Nase saß eine Brille mit einem roten, minimalistischen Gestell, das die Gläser nur von oben beschränkte.

Die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Tochter war für jene, die sie kannten, vermutlich offensichtlich, der größte Unterschied fand sich in der Augenfarbe und den merklich stärker ausgeprägtem Kiefer der Mutter: Dr. Makinami Murasaki.

Ihre Tochter hätte ihre Meinung wohl ähnlich ungehemmt herausposaunt, wäre dabei aber vermutlich gelassener geblieben – Es gab auf dieser Welt nur sehr wenige Dinge, die Makinami Mari Illustrious jemals wirklich überrascht hätten.

Doch auch _Dr._ Makinami nahm ihren Ärger nicht ganz so ernst, und unterbrach ihr Schipfen gerne mal für ein tiefes Seuftzen.

„'Tschuldige, Yui-chan, ich hab's ja nicht so gemeint. Ärger ist eine natürliche Phase des Trauerns, und ich vermisse dich, ehrlich, auch wenn's nicht immer so aussieht…" dennoch hatte die Wissenschaftlerin ihr Feuer schnell wiedergefunden: „…trotzdem wüsste ich sehr gerne, was du geraucht hast, als du dir diesen Plan ausgedacht hast! Von dem Zeug würde ich nämlich auch gern was abhaben!"

Von Seiten des violetten Evangelions kam erwartungsgemäß keine Antwort.

Doch davon ließ sich Dr. Makinami keinesfalls beirren, und sprach fidel weiter: „Ehrlich, Yui-chan. Und dabei warst du immer die Vernünftige von uns beiden – auch wenn ich langsam denke, dass du einfach nur besser darin warst, vernünftig _auszusehen_…"

Und zum dritten Mal seufzte Dr. Makinami in die große, leere Halle hinein, die den Cage bildete.

„…jedenfalls bin ich hier, weil ich dir noch mal nen Besuch abstatten wollte, bevor mein eigenes Experiment ansteht. Meine Chancen stehen den bisherigen Ergebnissen nach zu urteilen ja nicht besonders gut…" gab sie zu, sich verlegen lächelnd etwas am Hinterkopf kratzend, es scheinbar nie für nötig gehalten habend, dem jugendlichen Wahnsinn bis zum 25. Lebensjahr irgendwann mal zu entsagen.

„…deshalb habe ich mir so einige Frangen gestellt, über dich, und wie die Welt für dich jetzt so aussieht. Du steckst sozusagen im Körper eines lebenden Gottes, gut möglich, dass du für die Geschäfte von uns krabbelnden Sterblichen keinen Nerv mehr hast… aber wege du hörst mir nicht zu! Zeit hast du jetzt ja genug… Mal im ernst, ist das nicht langweilig, tagein tagaus in diesem Cage herumzustehen? Ich werd' das _nie_ aushalten wenn mein blödes Experiment _auch_ schiefgeht… Auch wenn „schiefgehen" implizieren würde, dass das gewünschte Resultat nicht erreicht wurde. Und du hast deins gekriegt, nicht…? Strahlende Zukunft, sollst du gesagt haben, dass ich nicht lache!

Yui, Yui, Yui, ihr zwei seid miserable Eltern!

Miesmiesmiesmiesmies!

Ehrlich, ich will mich ja nicht in dein Familienleben einmischen, aber echt jetzt!

Nur mal so zu deiner Information: Dein „Ableben" scheint deinen lieben Gatten doch noch für die „Endlösung" begeistert zu haben, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Nein, nein, er hat sich diesen Opis da oben nicht angeschlossen, keine Sorge! Was auch immer er vorhat, es sieht bedeutend anders aus. Aber mit unserem uhrsprünglichem Plan hat es nur recht theoretische Ähnlichkeit, sobald ich das abschätzen kann. Er will ihn sozusagen nicht bis ganz zuende durchführen… Oh, und die alte Akagi hat in letzter Zeit ein richtig widerliches Grinsen im Gesicht. Vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, die Scheidung einzureichen – Wenn Gendo-kun sie nicht zuerst einreicht.

Wirklich, du warst richtig eklig zu dem armem Spinner, weißt du das?

Ihn mit so einem kleinen Kind allein zu lassen…

Was du dir geleistet hast ist eine Sache, aber dass du ihm kein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt hast…"

Dr. Makinami schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie er sich über seinem Schreibtisch sein Hirn darüber zerbrütet hat, was du wohl von ihm willst und was du unter diesen Umständen tun würdest, aber wenn du ihm keine Anweisungen da lässt, ist irgendwie klar, dass er irgendwelchen Quatsch machen würde. Und wenn du dachtest, daser sich von Fuyutsuki-sensei zur Vernunft bringen lässt, hättest du blinder sein müssen, als du eh schon warst!

Aber nein, du dachtest, dass er von deinem heldenhaften Opfer inspiriert sein würde, und euer Projekt mit feurigem Eifer weiterführen würde, nicht?

Man kann es dir nicht verdenken, im bezug auf deinen eigenen Ehemann die berüchtigte rosarote Brille auf der Nase zu haben, selbst du bist gegen die Lieeebäääh wohl nicht ganz immun, aber was du hier überschätzt hast, ist dein eigener Einfluss, Yui-chan.

Du dachtest, dass du ihm den Weg gezeigt hättest, nicht, du warst dir sicher, dass er mittlerweile allein klar kommen würde, dass du sein kleines Herzchen mittlerweile komplett wieder zusammengeflickt hättest…

Süß, Yui, wirklich süß, aber so war es nicht… Hast du aus der Geschichte mit Kagura-chan denn nichts gelernt?"

Wenn diese Standpauke bis jetzt irgendwelche Ergebnisse gezeigt hatte, ließen die sich durch die Panzerung hindurch nicht erkennen – Dr. Makinami hoffte ja, dass unter diesen Panzerplatten eine ausreichende Menge Schamesröte zusammengekommen war, auch, wenn sie ahnte, dass sie da höchstwahrscheinlich vergebens hoffte.

Es war ihr egal.

„Du warst immer diejenige, die die „Magie" beherrscht hast, das „Vodoo" hast du ganz allein herbeibeschwört, und jetzt denkt er, er könnte es nur mit dir haben, was auch immer du ihm gezeigt hast, und ganz sicher nicht ohne dich…

Weißt du noch, wie Kagura-chan immer sagte, dass ihr euch nicht hättet fortpflanzen sollen? Sie stellte sich darunter wohl eher vor, dass eure Wonneproppen euch in Punkto Superhirnfaktor und Ambition noch überbieten und die Weltherrschaft an sich gerissen haben würden, bevor sie aus den Windeln raus sind…

Also, ich mache mir ja vielmehr Sorgen darum, was eine Kombination aus deiner Dickköpfigkeit und Gendo-kuns Komplexen anrichten könnte, insbesondere mit diesem Ding hier!"

Makinami machte eine ausladende Geste in Richtung des Evangelions.

„Strahlende Zukunft, das ich nicht lache… du denkst, dieser Job wird ein ein Privilleg sein? Das wird ein Krieg, Yui. Kriege sind nicht glorreich, guck doch mal in die jüngere Geschichte – Das letzten paar Male, wo wir Kriege mit Glanz und Gloria verwechselt haben, haben wir die ohnehin knappen Ressourcen nach dem Second Impact noch zusätzlich zerhackstückelt, und das vorletzte Mal, ein paar Atombomben in unserer Nachbarschaft…. Yui, Yui, Yui… Natürlich, natürlich, so hast du es nicht gesehen, du dachtest dir wahrscheinlich, dass du lieber dein eigenes Kind dafür hergibst, als das von irgendjemand anderen dafür herzunehmen, um Verantwortung für das Ding zu beweisen, das du gebaut hast. Du wolltest selbst diese ‚schwere Bürde' auf dich nehmen, auch, wenn du dich dafür von deiner heißgeliebten Familie trennen musst, und du denkst, das du deinem süßen Baby da drin wesentlich mehr nützt, wo du ihn vor den großen, bösen Engeln beschützen kannst und so weiter undso fort, et cetera, et cetera, alles sehr nobel…

Nur, dass du da etwas sehr wichtiges übersehen hast!

Weißt du, was? Ich will mich ja echt nicht in eure Kindererziehung einmischen, aber Gendo-kun und du, ihr müsst echt reden."

Sie deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger unverfrohren auf den violetten Evangelion.

„Scheint, als wolle er alles selbst entscheiden und einfädeln, und euren Junior komplett im Dunkeln lassen. Wäre ich gemein veranlagt, könnte man sogar Manipulation dazu sagen…

Aber manche Sachen _solltet_ ihr als Eltern auch selbst entscheiden. Und tu gar nicht erst so ahnungslos!"

Was genau an EVA 01 nun ahnungslos aussah, wusste wohl nur Dr. Makinami.

„Wirklich, Yui. ‚Möchtest du die Bevölkerung des Planeten in Orangensaft verwandeln' ist nichts, was du deinen Junior fragen solltest, bevor er volljährig ist. Ja, natürlich, du hoffst, dass er dir an allem nachstreben wird, und dasselbe wollen wird wie du, schließlich ist er dein Sohn… Außer, Yui, Kopfrechnen! Der Bengel wird mitten in der Pubertät sein, bis der Tag der Prophezeihung kommt… Welches Kind in dem Alter eifert seinen Eltern wirklich nach?

Du hast wohl keine Teenager mehr zu Gesicht gekriegt, seid deine Schwester zwanzig geworden ist! _Natürlich _wird der Bengel eine total lebensbejahende Einstellung haben, sicherlich, ich meine, soweit er das weiß, ist seine Alte tot und sein alter Herr ein hoffnungsloser Workaholic… Du hast alles arrangiert, klar, es sollte eigentlich alles perfekt laufen – ich versteh schon, du hast Vorkehrungen getroffen, also denkst du, das alles okay sein wird, und das du dieses „noble Opfer" getrost bringen kannst, _damit_ alles in Ordnung kommt… aber das wird es nicht, weil _du_ nicht dein wirst, _kapisch?_

Sagest du selbst nicht immer, dass die Rolle einer Ehefrau und Mutter in ihrer Wichtigkeit immer unterschätzt wird?

Und überhaupt! Yui, Yui, wie soll dein Junior eine reife, informierte Entscheidung treffen, wenn keiner von euch Heinis es für nötig hält, ihm irgendetwas zu sagen!"

Dr. Makinami nahm ihre Brille einzig und allein ab, um sich ungestört mit der Hand gepflegt durchs Gesicht zu fahren.

„Aber, was soll's, das ist, wie gesagt, eine Sache zwischen dir und Gendo-kun… ich sollte wohl nicht so weit den Mund aufmachen, wenn man bedenkt, das übermorgen mein eigenes Experiment ansteht… Es ist nicht so, als ob es dafür Ratgeber gäbe, „Verschwörungen und die Kindererziehung" oder, „Fünf wichtige Tips für Verschwörer-Eltern" …bei dem Gedanken an Clark alleine mit Mari läuft es mir jetzt schon kalt den Rücken runter, aber innerhin hatte ich die Zeit, Vorbereitungen zu treffen… die du auch gehabt hättest, wie ich gerne anmerken würde. Aber was habe ich für eine Wahl? Dieser Stein ist längst angestoßen, und wenn ich mich jetzt noch querstelle, werde ich am Ende bloß abgeknallt – gut möglich, dass Gendo-kun es sogar selbst macht, weil ich ja eine Freundin der Familie bin…"

Sie seufzte. „…In so einem Metall-Dingens bin ich wohl für alle Fraktionen nützlicher… Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich ja sogar ein kleines bisschen neugiegig darauf… Trotzdem. Diesen Plan hast du geschmiedet und angestoßen, ohne uns zu fragen. Nicht mich, nicht Fuyutsuki-sensei, nicht Genko-kun, und gewiss nicht die arme Kyoko-san. Aber wenn man an dem Fall etwas gesehen hat, dann wohl, dass die Absorption für alle Beteiligten angenehmer wird wenn ich freiwillig loslasse… Irgendwie morbide… Diese Entscheidung hätte ich gern selbst getroffen."

Der violette Evangelion sah nicht besonders reuhmütig aus – langsam konnte sich selbst Makinami nicht mehr dem Gefühl entziehen, dass sie genau so gut Selbstgespräche führen könnte.

Sie ließ das Gestikulieren sein und steckte ihre Hände in die Taschen ihres weißen Kittels.

„…Jedenfalls… wirst du jetzt eine ganze Menge Zeit zum Nachdenken haben, von heute bis zum großen Tag, also wollte ich dir etwas sagen, nur so, damit du es einplanen kannst. Ich verfolge, was die „Verschwörer-Elternschaft" angeht, ein etwas anderes… uh, Erziehungsmodell als du…."

Dr. Makinami holte tief Luft – stünde ihre Freundin noch in ihrer ursprünglichen Hülle vor ihr, würde sie sich jetzt instinktiv auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machen.

„Mari-chan weiß alles."

Sie hätte schwören können, dass die biomechanische Kampfmaschine sie anglotzte. Oder zumindest hoffte sie das. Wenn Yui sich nicht dazu bequemen wollte (was zugegebenermaßen verständlich war – Schließlich würden bei der kleinsten außerplanmäßigen Regung des gigantischen Cyborgs gleich alle Alarmglocken losschellen. ), musste Makinami die Reaktionen eben selst beisteuern. Sie kannte ihre alte Freundin gut genug, um abschätzen zu können, wie sie reagiert hätte, und dann zu ihrer höchst eigenen Belustigung das Gegenteil zu hoffen.

„Jedenfalls _wird_ sie alles wissen. Ich habe ihr Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen, die sie laut Testament kriegen soll, sobald sie ungefähr alt genug ist, um sie zu verstehen – Oder zumindest um die Zeit herum, um die man sie vermutlich rekrutieren dürfte, wenn ich das alles richtig einschätze. Ich werde ihr alles hinterlassen, was ich habe, alles, was ich weiß, was ihr nützlich sein könnte. Was sie damit machen wird, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen – das überlasse ich Mari, weiter will ich mich da gar nicht einmischen…"

Auf ihren Lippen prangte ein um die Mundwinkel herum leicht herrausforderndes, aber auch eine gewisse, natürliche, aber doch tiefe Weisheit besitzendes Lächeln, nicht unähnlich dem ihrer Tochter.

„Wenn ich dir damit irgendwelche Striche durch deine Rechnungen gemacht haben sollte, tut es mir leid, aber was soll ich sagen… Du erziehst deinen Bengel, wie du es für richtig hälsts, und ich tue dasselbe für mein junges Fräullein… ich will, das sie bescheidweis. Denn wer nichts weiß, kann auch nichts verstehen.

Also dann, Yui-chan… Wir sehen uns dann am Tag der Prophezeihung… Halt die Ohren steif. Und noch viel Glück mit der Kindererziehung. Ich fürchte, du wirst es brauchen…"

Ein letztes, dünnes Lächeln wurde noch ausgetauscht, dann machte Makinami auf dem Absatz kehrt, und machte sich ohne weiteres auf dem Weg, um diesen Ort zum letzten Mal zu verlassen und den violetten Evangelion mitsamt der Seele, die dahin ruhte, für eine lange, lange Zeit in der Finsternis zurückzulassen.

Eine Südwand, eine großes Fenster mit vielen, weißen Zargen, Rechteckig, darüber Bogenförmig mit speichenartigen Zargen, von der Decke bis zum Boden – Lange, weiße Gardinen, und dahinter, endlose, weite Heidelandschaft unter der Sonne, silbriges Blassgrün marmoriert mit ausgedehnten Flecken von Violett, beinahe etwas unwirklich und psychedelisch anmutend, wenn man sich auf das ganze und die Farben konzentrierte, und nicht die einzelnen Pflänzchen und ihre komplexen kleinen Blüten – Das Land war flach, und die Sicht daher weit, bis hin zum Horizont, ein gewissermaßen malerisches Abbild, hie und da mit Kiefern oder Wacholdern garniert, deren Nadeln sich gut in das silbrige Blassgrün der allgemeinen Farbpalette einfanden.

Und vor dem Fenster, auf schweren, dunklen Holzdielen, zwei graue Häupter, die zu kaum unterschiedlicheren Männern gehört haben könnten.

**Frühjahr 2014**

**Deutschland, Schleswig-Holstein, nahe der Ostseeküste**

**2. Privatresidenz des Vorsitzenden des Komitees zur Vollendung der Menschheit**

Einer von ihnen, der Eigentümer dieser Behausung, war unglaublich alt, und hatte vermutlich schon mehr Zeit auf dieser Welt verbracht, als ihm im Uhrwerk des Schicksals zugestanden worden war – Die Linien der Zeit schnitten sich tief und klar begrenzt in sein Gesicht, klarer noch, wo Fleisch auf Metall und Plastik traf – sein Gefährte hingegen war gerade erst dabei, seine Blüte zu erreichen, und erst seid kurzem mit den Worten „junger Mann" würdig bezeichnet, frisch und neu wie der Morgen, und er würde es wohl immer bleiben.

Doch hätte man den Alten gefragt, wer von ihnen beiden die längere Zeit auf dieser Welt verweilt hatte, würde er auf das silberne Kind verweisen, hinter dessen papierdünner Marmorhaut die Seele eines lebenden Gottes strahlte und sein Licht durch die Ritzen und Kanten dieser unvollkommenen Gestalt hervorblitzten und ihn als etwas anderes markierte, wie die Hahnenfeder am Hut den verwandelten Teufel markierte, egal in welche Form er auch schlüpfen mochte, die ja so oder so doch nur ein zeitweiliger Behelf war, nicht anders, als die Hilfmittel, mit denen der Vorsitzende sein eigenes Fleisch konservierte, lange, nachdem er allen Fleisches entsagt hatte – Das war es doch, worran so viele Unternehmungen der Menschheit gescheitert waren, der Geist war willig, aber das Fleisch war schwach und besessen von urtierhafter Gier.

Doch genug, „Nicht mehr!" hatten die Götter verkündet, und Lorenz war hier um ihrern Willen auszuführen, als ihr Stellvertreter – Zu diesem Zweck diente auch jenes Geschöpf, das derzeit an seiner Seite weilte und seine hellen Finger auf den Fenstersims stützte – Er sah in erster Linie das Wesen, das Alien, und kam sich über jene erhaben vor, deren Erkennen an der jugendlichen Hülle seiner Kreatur aufhörte, doch im Nachhinein könnte man an dieser Überzeugung zweifeln – Wenn Lorenz jemals fähig gewesen wäre, das selbst zu erkennen, würde er nicht dieser Organisation und diesen Ideologien folgen, doch die Zieher späterer Schlussfolgerungen würden ihm in kommenden Zeiten unterstellen, dass er in dem Moment, in dem er den _Jungen _einfach abtat, etwas sehr wichtiges übersah, dass seinen Plänen einen sensiblen Strich durch seine Rechnungen machen könnte, und, wenn die Fortuna denn geneigt war, auch machen _würde_.

Doch das war in der Zukunft, wenn aus ihren Pfaden Bäume von Bedeutungen erwachsen waren, und alle ihrer Äste und Zweige blühten, jede Blume ein Leben, ein Schicksal dass von ihren Taten und Entscheidungen beeinflusst worden waren, jede Frucht eine bleibende Konsequenz, die die Blüte, aus der sie entsprungen war, noch lange überleben würde, und die Äste des Bäumes mit ihrem Gewicht biegend, prächtig dargeboten, damit die Bewohner der Zukunft sie ernsten können.

Jetzt war da nur die noch gänzlich grüne, saure Gegenwart ohne Blüte oder Frucht, nichts weite als ein uralter Mann und ein herranwachsender Junge, nicht älter als das neugeborene Jahrtausend, die vor einem großen Panoramafenster standen, und so verschieden, wie ihre irdischen Gestalten waren, war auch das, was sie jenseits dieser Glasscheibe sahen, und dessen Spiegelung auf ihren Zügen – Ernsthafte Strenge in der einen Ecke des Rings, ein entspanntes, offenes Lächeln in der anderen.

Hätte einer von beiden gefragt „Was siehst du?" hätte ein langes und von Gegensatzpolen geprägtes Gespräch zu stande kommen können, bei dem kein Baum nicht von beiden Seiten beleuchtet und keine Farbschattierung mit demselben Wort benannt worden wäre, und weil der Vorsitzende, so sehr er auch für Demut und Loslassen des Selbst einzustehen versuchte, ein nicht zu unterschätzendes, gründlich geleugnetes, nicht von Heuchelei befreites Faible für den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme hatte, tat er trotzdem genau das.

Tabris, dem diese Landschaft über die Jahre recht vertraut geworden war, vielleicht vertrauter als alle anderen, wenn man die Innenseite von Komplex Fünf nicht mitrechnet, kam überhaupt nicht der Gedanke, das Lorenz damit die Landschaft selbst in ihrer physischen Einfachheit meinen könnte – Alle möglichen Austausche, die sie über diese hätten haben können, hatten in der Vergangenheit stattgefunden, und er konnte sich trotz all seiner Bemühung, in Wahrnehmung, Verständnis und Kommunikation Achtung und Sorgfalt walten zu lassen, keines Vorwands erinnern, der eine erneute Diskussion dieses Themas begründen könnte – Auch würde es dem Keel Lorenz, den Tabris kannte, niemals einfallen, jenseits dieser Glasscheibe etwas zu vermuten, das seine Zeit Wert gewesen wäre – er stand nur hier, weil er das Kind, dass dem Unterschied in ihrem augenscheinlichen Alter zum Trotz passender als sein potenzieller Komplize beschrieben war als durch das Wort „Schützling", dass hier nicht mal in einem ironisch-pervertierten Verständnis angebracht wäre.

Die teilweise metaphorische Natur der Frage wurde also ohne Verzögerung erkannt – Auch, wenn ihre Philosophien sehr unterschiedliche Dinge sagten, sprachen sie immerhin rein auf die Ausdrucksweise bezogen auf derselben Wellenlänge, einfach, weil der Alte und seinesgleichen neben den Wissenschaftlern eine der Quellen waren, aus denen er seine Worte entnahm bevor er sie seinem eigenen Willen nach gruppierte, und die Wahrheit war, dass die Worte der Verschwörer, unabhängig davon, was sie damit sagten, seiner persönlichen Natur mehr zugesagt hatten, als diese der Wissenschaftler – Ein Verschwörer oder ein Kultist war er nicht, aber im Innersten war der silberne Junge mehr ein Philosoph, als das er ein Naturwissenschaftler war, auch, wenn er sich der Überschneidungen durchaus bewusst war und nicht die arroganz hatte, sie zu verkennen – Als ideelle Wissenschaft war zum Beispiel die Mathematik, so unintuitiv es einem Laien auch erscheinen mochte, am nächsten mit der Philosophie verwand – Gewiss, wenn er an diese Verbindungen dachte, dachte er an Miyazawa, aber letzlich glich er trotz seiner gewollten, bewussten, _gewählten_ Beteiligung an seiner Umgebung in bestimmter Hinsicht doch den Weisen aus den Westen, an denen alles abperlte wie Regentropfen an Lotusblättern, und sie, mit allem, für das sie stand, war einer dieser Tropfen, die er nur nicht unverändert hinter sich ließ, wie es eigentlich seiner Natur entsprochen hatte, weil er das so gerne wollte, so wählte, und jederzeit anders wählen konnte, wenn es ihm anders belieben sollte, frei nach seinem Gütdünken.

Vom Wesen her war er als Engel des freien Willens in erster Linie frei, freiheitlich, dieses erste, kurze Wörtchen wurde der immergrünen Frische der Implikationen nicht ganz gerecht.

Die Engel hatten ihren Garten Eden nie verlassen, was hieß, dass sie einerseits immer noch starr dem Willen der Schöpfer unterlagen, aber auch, dass ihnen die Frucht des Lebens Abhilfe für viele Zerbrechlichkeiten und Unzulänglichkeiten des Lebens bot. Doch er allein war nicht einmal davon noch gebunden, er allein konnte sich entscheiden, ob er dem Ruf seiner Natur folgen sollte oder nicht, ihm allein oblag es sozusagen zu entscheiden, ob die Existenz der Engels rechtens war oder nicht – In dieser Hinsicht war er für die Engel, was der Auserwählte für die Menschen sein würde, wenn es vorher keinem von ihnen gelingen würde, die Krone der Schöpfung an sich zu reißen, eine weitere Faser in dem roten Faden, der ihre Pfade unweigerlich zusammenband.

Der, der ihn in die Gefilde menschlicher Verletzlichkeit, Betroffenheit und Sterblichkeit hinabziehen würde, musste erst noch kommen –

(_Lange nach deinem Tod spürte ich noch, wie deine Gedanken in die meinen hineinschwemmt wurden; Lange, bevor wir uns trafen, hatten wir dieselben Träume_.)

Bis dahin aber stand ihm im Wesentlichen frei zu tun, was ihm beliebte – Er hätte jederzeit aus SEELEs Einrichtungen hinauslaufen und ihnen kein weiteres Fünkchen Beachtung zollen können, wenn ihm denn danach gewesen wäre. Bis dahin blieb er, wie sich der Philosoph Epikur die Götter vorgestellt hatte (Denn es waren beim gegenwärtigen Stand der Wissenschaft erst seine Schüler, die ihnen ganz entsagten, und das berühmte Zitat verfassten) unberührt und freudvoll, höchstens zur persönlichen Belustigung mit den Menschen verkehrend aber nur sehr begrenzt an ihren Bitten und Leiden interessiert – Das, zumindest, war die Idee, die Keel Lorenz von ihm hatte, als er den hellen, leichten Klang seiner Antwort vernahm, die für ihn nur mit Naivität gleichzusetzen sein könnte: „…Die Welt."

Tabris hatte sie eine ganze Weile bedacht, doch Lorenz erschien sie dennoch unendlich simpel – Doch hatte er sich an diese Facette des Engelskindes schon weit genug gewöhnt, um sie ein stückweit als ergründet, verstanden und aFundament seiner Überlegenheit einzuordnen, so das seine folgenden Worte, eine hohnvolle Widerholung, nicht verbarg, dass er sich hier als besser wissend empfand, ohne, dass er genug Leidenschaft bessen hätte, um diesen Fakt insbesondere durchzudrücken: „Die Welt also?"

Er war sich seiner Sache sicher. „Es einfach nur „Welt" zu nennen, zeugt vom Mangel an einen besseren Wort – Würden wir das Universum meinen oder die Galaxie, oder eine andere Welt, Mars oder Venus, wären unsere Worte präziser, aber ausgerechnet an unserer eigenen Existenz stocken uns die Worte…"

„Wie würden Sie es denn Vorschlagen, es zu nennen, Herr Vorsitzender?" fragte der Junge, hell und klar, als ob er sich die Antwort, oder zumindest deren ungefähre Geschmacksrichtung nicht selber denken könnten. Lorenz war sich sicher, das er es konnte, und dieses Wissen setzte denn an sich offen, wenn nich naiv gesprochenen Worten einen fast schon prickelnd-provokanten Beigeschmack zu, gleich irgendeinem komplexen kleinen Teils eines Weinbouquets, oder einer herausgeschmeckten Zutat in einem Cocktail.

„Einen Pfuhl." Erwiderte der Vorsitzende, die Vielfalt an Bedeutung und Interpretation in der strahlenden Stimme des Jungen bewusst totschlagend. Die ungesagte, aber durch die Nötigkeit des eigenen Hinzufügens umso mehr unterstrichene Implikation war natürlich das Präfix „Sünden-" zu „Pfuhl", auch, wenn, zumindest nach Lorenz' Meinung, kaum eine Notwendigkeit bestand, dies vor Tabris noch gesondert auszusprechen – Der hatte es schließlich am Besten zu Wissen.

Doch ganz unabhängig davon, was er _sollte_ oder nicht sollte, fragte er, unbeschwert, wie auf Trampolinen gehend: „…Mögen Sie die anderen Lillim nicht?"

Eine Frage, die der silberne Jüngling bisweilen widerholte.

SEELE 01 hätte das beinahe belustigend gefunden, wenn Belustigung im Katalog seiner Reaktionen denn vorgelegen hätte.

„Hast du sie dir denn einmal angesehen, Tabris?"

Wäre das Lachen nicht etwas, dass der alte Führer von Seele grundsätzlich nicht tat, hätte es die Ironie dessen, was dieser junge, silberhaarige Gott eben gesagt hatte, dies bewerkstelligt, und wenn nichts anderes jemals genügt hätte.

„Ich werde nicht müde davon, sie zu betrachten, Herr Vorsitzender."

„Das ist, weil du nichts von ihnen weißt, Tabris, weil sie dir so fremd sind, wie die Versuchung dem Heiland… Es ist verstänndlich, dass du ein Faszinonsum daran findest, wie ein Schriftsteller am Mord, aber wer Mensch ist, Menschen sieht, der braucht nicht lange, um sie als zerstörerische, absurde Kreaturen zu entlarven…

Das wir Menschen uns selbst im Spiegel als die Scheusale erkennen können, die wir sind, ist vielleicht unser größter Fluch…"

„Aber wäre es nicht um diesen Fluch…" formte der Engel sein kühnes, abwägend-herausfordernds verbales Engarde „…könntet ihr dann einen Plan, ein Projekt aufstellen, um euren Beschränkungen zu entfliehen?"

Der Bengel war gut, der Bengel war _wirklich_ gut.

Wäre er der Mensch, dessen Äußeres er schlecht immitierte, würde Lorenz anmerken, dass die Hölle zweifellos für jene geschaffen worden war, die solche Fragen stellten, aber da er sich sehr wohl darüber bewusst war, mit was er da sprach, fehlte ihm hierzu die Autorität.

Dennoch sah er hierrin nichtetwa den Gegenbeweis zu seinen Thesen, sondern eine Prüfung.

„Tabris, Tabris… Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, und auch auf die, die du gestellt hast, als du das erste Mal hier ankamst… Du fragtest mich, weshalb diese Residenz hier außen liegt, und nicht in den eleden Bienenstöcken, in denen sich die anderen Menschen versammeln… Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich es leid bin, sie zu sehen… und warum sollte ich es auch?

Gier beherrscht sie, und Selbstsucht, ihr einziger Inhalt ist es, zu fressen, zu saufen, und sich zu paaren alles andere bewusst ignorierend oder nur zu Extensionen ihres Egos zu erklären. Das Ego, der einzelne und die Fixation damit, sind doch der wahre Ursprung aller Laster, aller Sünde, und aller Gier, diese kranke Verliebtheit in etwas so vergängliches, so unstetiges wie das selbst ist doch der wahre Grund für alle Ungerechtigkeit, der Stolz das Schafott aller Zivilisationen! Wenn wir stolz sind, wenn es uns daran liegt, unseren eigenen Geschmack in die Melodien zu weben, dann kann das Schicksal nicht auf und spielen wie auf guten Instrumenten, und wir bringen das höhere, das transzendete, der Anteil der Melodie, die auf Orgel, Klavier und Geige doch noch gleich klingt, und auch auf den Instrumenten von Verganheit und Zukunft ununterscheidbar sein würde, nicht richtig zum Ausdruck, weil unsere Selbstverliebtheit in den eigenen Klang, unseren Unwille, die Geschichte, die wir erzählen wollen, für sich allein stehen zu lassen, sie im Keim erstickt – Ein Lied mit einem Namen darin kann nur von einer einzigen Person gesungen werden und nicht über sie hinaus bestehen bleiben, und was nicht bestehen bleiben kann, hat von Anfang an keinen Sinn gehabt…

Die Zukunft, die Hoffnung für die Menschheit kann also nur in der Gnadenlosen Ausmerzung dieses „selbst" bestehen, der Zermahlung allen Stolzes, jenes Geschenk des Luzifer, in dem der Mensch sich seiner Armseligkeit bewusst wird, Buße tut, und allen eigenen Wünschen und Begierden entsagt, sodass er den göttlichen Willen empfangen und ein Teil des großen und ganzen werden kann, nachdem er alle 108 Versuchungen erkannt hat, die ihm vom Nirvana fernhalten, und einsieht, dass das Leben Leiden ist, und das Leiden nur im Ende des Lebens gefunden werden kann – es gibt wahrlich wenig erbärmlicheres als das menschliche Leben…

Da sind ja selbst die primitiven Wesen vorzuziehen, die diese hirnlosen Ochsen als Tiere und Pflanzen abtun… so beschränkt, wie ihre Existenzen auch sein müssen – und selbst das sicherlich wesentlich weniger, als die meisten dieser Einfaltspinsel es wahrhaben wollen – wenigstens existieren sie noch so, wie sie existieren sollten, wie es in ihrer Natur ist, zu existieren, ganz so, wie es die Schöpfer für sie festgelegt haben, alle gleich, alle den selben Instinkten folgend, alle sich in den selben Reigen der Evolution einreihend…

Menschen sind da anders, Menschen sind verliebt in ihren eigenen Stolz, hypnotisiert pflücken sie die Blumen am Abgrund, und wundern sich, wenn sie den Abhang hinunterpurzeln wie die Lemminge!

Sie sind unverfrohren und ohne Demut, und Ikari Gendo, dass ist der Schlimmste von allen, der kühnste und achtloseste! Die Blume am Abgrund!"

Tabris hatte den Respekt, den bitteren alten Mann aussprechen zu lassen, auch, weil der Name dieses einen Mannes gefallen war, der in gewissem Maße sein höchst eigenes, dunkles Gegenstück war – Das er fähig war, sein brennendes Interesse zu zügeln, hieß nicht, dass er nicht jeden Tropfen von Information dankbar aufsog – Die Blume am Abgrund?

Was er davon hielt, würde er erstmal nach gründlichem Nachdenken herausarbeiten müssen, und vielleicht würde er es Lorenz, Miyazawa oder einer anderen zum Zuhören geneigten Seele eines Tages vortragen, vielleicht der einen, nach der er solange gesucht hatte, aber im Moment hatte er eine andere, nicht minder treffende Antwort parat, die er ausprobiert haben wollte.

„Haben Sie es denn nie versucht?"

„Was meinst du, Tabris?"

„Dieses Leben, meine ich. Das Leben der Lillim, das Leben in dieser Welt… Sie wurden doch mit sicherheit in diese Verschwörung hineingeboren, nicht? Wie sonst hätten sie in diesen Kreisen, die die Starrheit verehren, zum Vorsitzenden aufsteigen? Haben sie es denn niemals versucht…?"

Der Unterschied zwischen Ikari und Lorenz, zumindest einer der Unterschiede war, das ersterer sich noch zum dünnsten aller Lächeln hinreißen lassen würde, und letzerer nicht. Er verblieb durch und durch streng, als er seine Antwort verfasste.

„Es stimmt, dass ich in diese Kreise hineingeboren wurde… aber in meiner Jugend hielt ich zugegebenermaßen wenig von ihnen…"

„Dass Sie fähig sind, die Fehler ihrer Jugend zu erkennen, bedeutet doch nur, dass Sie sich seither wiedererkannt und doch von dortaus weiterentwickelt haben…"

Lorenz konnte das nur so und so weit leugnen, also machte er genau dort weiter: „Ich lebe nun schon eine lange, lange Zeit, und habe in dieser Zeit vieles gesehen, Tabris… Genug, um die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Existenz zu erkennen… Wie gesagt, es stimmt, das ich in diese Welt hineingeboren wurde, aber zunächst konnte ich recht wenig damit angefanden – Es war recht schwamming für mein damals junges Hirn, und so beschloss ich in meiner jugendlichen Dummheit, die Welt wie sie war zu prüfen, und die Warnungen der Rollen zu ignorieren… Ich trieb mich herum mit essen, schlafen und sich paaren, sogar eine ganze Zeit lang… - Einen erheblichen Teil meines Reichtum, so sinnleer der Gebrauch dieses Wortes dir in dieser Hinsicht erscheinen muss, habe ich geerbt, und einen großen Teil davon investierte ich in dies sogenannte „Leben"; aber nicht einen Moment lang konnte ich leugnen, dass mir zwischen Huren und spekulativem Gewerbe etwas fehlte… Die Wahrheit, die eine Wahrheit hinter aller Wahrheit. Und wie es mir von weiseren, älteren Seelen vorgezeichnet wurde, kehrte ich letzlich zurück zur Wurzel meines Ursprungs und fügte mich den alten Prophezeihungen, ganz so, als hätte es nie einen anderen Weg gegeben. Ein kurzer Irrweg ließ mich erkennen, dass sie richtig lagen.

Unterlagst ausgerechnet du der Täuschung, ich wüsste nicht, wovon ich rede? Oh nein, ich habe diese Welt gesehen, bis in die untersten Ritzen jener vergorenen Bienenstöcke, die sie ihre Städte nennen, und ich bin müde geworden, sie zu sehen – Hoffe, dass du nicht lange genug in diesem Pfuhl zubringen musst, um selbst dieses Anblicks zu ermüden."

Ermüdung war seiner nicht würdig, die Andeutung der Möglichkeit eine pedantisch verpackte Herrausforderung, sein Eingehen auf diese ein Spalt von einem Grinsen, hinter dem das Weiß seiner Zähne hindurchlukte wie das Silber des Mondlichts zwischen den ältlichen Brettern einer Holzhütte auf dem Felde.

„Mit jedem Gespinnst, das wir für neues Wissen halten, entfernen wir und weiter von dem Urzustand unserer Natur, klammern uns gerade an die zerbrechliche Erkenntnis, wegen derer wir aus dem Paradies vertrieben wurden, und entfernen und weiter und weiter davon, in dummer Arroganz glaubend, dass wir uns die Gunst der Schöpfer selbst ersetzen können, wo wir doch immer noch die selben Affen sind, die in ewigen Kreisen herrumrennen, ohne das Geringste zu lernen… Ja, oft grasen sie noch dieselben Irrwege ab, nach dem sie sich ihrer Irrsinnigkeit bewusst werden, und machen die Erkennis, die wir uns da töricht vom Baum gepflückt haben, mehr zu einem Fluch als zu einer Gabe…

Sodom und Ghomorra!

Der Tod ist ein Geschenk, dass sie nicht verdienen!"

Der Lauf in Kreisen – Tabris verstand, was er meinte, so viel hatte er über die Menschen bis jetzt so gelernt.

Seine Augen verengten sich leicht, und während er an diesem Gedanken kaute, wich sein helles Lächeln einem Ausdruck mit einer eher nachdenklich-melancholischen Note, aber auf eine entfernte Art und Weise, wie jemand, der über traurige Musik oder unglückliche Vorkommnisse in grauer Vergangenheit sinierte, ohne betroffen zu sein, in seiner ewigen Leichtigkeit nicht beschwert von persönlichem Schmerz.

Das die menschen ihre Gegensätze und Absurditäten hatten, dessen war er sich voll bewusst – Für ihn war es sozusagen Teil des Verkaufspreises, etwas, dass er abstrahieren konnte, der Unterschied zwischem einem Theaterstück, dass ihn negative Dinge wie Frustration oder Trauer fühlen ließ, und einem das schlecht war, und viele gute Stücke waren Tragödien;

Die Menschen lebten es. Er spürte es nicht, aber er hatte dafür Verständnis, und für jemanden, der Einsicht, Verstehen und Begreifen im philosophischen sinne so hoch wertete, Akut fühlte, war das nichts, was seinen Blick trüben würde, er verstand die Mängel und hatte Mitgefühl – Doch ob die Menschen tatsächlich unfähig waren, vorranzuschreiten, das wollte er erst mit seinen eigenen Augen bestätigen.

Vielleicht war das auch eines der Gründe, weshalb es ihn letzlich zu einem _insbesondere_ absurden, verzweifelten, einsamen Menschen hinziehen würde, zu jemanden, dessen Kreisbahnen schmerzhaft offensichtlich waren – Wenn er urteilen sollte, dass selbst er mit dem Leben eher gesegnet als verflucht, und der Zukunft eher beraubt als von ihr erlöst sein würde, wenn Tabris' Antwort auf die finale Frage, die sie sich letzlich alle stellen würden müssen, sie alle, die sich um die Krone dieses Planeten rissen, „Ja" und nicht „Nein" lauten würde, dann würde er davon ausgehen können, dass man das auch für die immense Mehrheit seiner jetzigen Bewohner sagen können würde –

Was er aber tun würde oder sollte, wenn er zu diesem Ergebnis gelangen sollte, hätte ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in den Sinn kommen können – Es waren experimentelle, entfernte Gedanken, theoretische Überlergungen, wie man sie nur in der, wenn auch vorfreudigen Betrachtung einer Sache haben konnte, die man selbst noch nicht erlebt hatte, viel blumiger und komplizierter, als es war, und doch nur ein trüber, selbstverliebter Abklatsch einer wesentlich grundlegenderen, realreren Sache – Die Art von Ausdrucksweise und Idee, die er gebraucht hatte, bevor er das spätere Objekt seiner Faszination wirklich von Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnet war.

(Mit ein wenig Erfahrung konnte man bei Kunstwerken lernen zu unterscheiden, ob sie von jemandem stammten, der wirklich geliebt hatte, wie man jemanden, der wirklich eine Mutter geworden war (Davor waren Beschreibungen des Muttertums eher allgemein und archetypenhaft, danach wohnte den Worten eine Wärme, ein Sanftmut und ein Unterton inne, der in allen Zungen der Welt eindeutig zu erkennen war), oder jemandem, der wirklich am Rande des Freitods gestanden hatte (Wer nie so tief in den Sumpf der Verzweiflung gesunken war, stellte sich Abschiedsbriefe voll mit hohlen, ausladenden Platitüden über die Existenz vor, und Hass auf die Welt, tatsächlich fand sich bei den wahrhaft Unglückseligen eher eine Simplifizierung der Weltsicht, die Konzentration auf kleine Dinge, weil man die Großen nicht mehr ertrug, Dinge wie, „Liebling vergiss nicht, den Hund zu füttern" und auch eine Wahrnehmung des selbst als getrennt von der Welt, als Fremdkörper, der nicht hinzufasste – Die Wenigsten hielten sich für zu gut für diese Welt, eher das Gegenteil) mit der Liebe war es das Gleiche – Böse Zungen könnten ansetzen, das der Narr die Schönheit in ihr ausmahlte, und der durch Erfahrung beschwerte die Hässlichkeit betont, aber man könnte es, poetisch, mit dem subtilen Unterschied zwischen dem gängigen, bonbon-süßen Erdbeeraroma und dem spezfischeren, markanteren Geruch von echten Erdbeeren, zwischen Bonbonrosa und Klatschrot, oder nüchterner, anmerken dass de Werke von Singles den Protagonisten eher zwischen vielen Damen im Zweispalt hatten, während sich der Autor die vielen Möglichkeiten mit jedem potentiellen Ziel ausmalte, oder die allgemeinen Seite des gewünschten Geschlechts aufzählte, während jemand, der bereits einen Partner besaß, den Protagonisten tendentiell eher auf eine Person fokussiert sein ließ, statt dem neuen, verborgenen die allmähle Öffnung und Vertiefung von Vertrauen thematisieren würde.

In diesem Beispiel war es etwas Ähnliches…

Tabris, der Engel des Freien Willens – Aber auch der Engel des Verrats.)

**SELBES JAHR**

**KÜSTE DES TOTEN MEERES**

**NERV AUSSENSTELLE 04 – GOLGHATA BASE**

**KRYPTA DES ALTBAUS**

Das vielleicht characteristischtiste an diesem Ort war vielleicht dieses stetige Geräusch von Tropfen im Hintergrund, Plopp, Plopp, Tröpfchen, Tröpfchen, zu langsam und gemächlich, um etwas mit einem Nieselregen gemeinsam zu haben, eher verwand mit einem leckenden Wasserhahn, oder mehr einem ganzen Wald aus diesen, es waren durchaus bisweilen mehrere auf einmal zu hören, von Zeit zu Zeit, zu Zeit…

Vielleicht war ja gerade der Wald eine der treffends möglichsten Analogien, die es zu finden gab, ein Wald, aber ein Wald nach einem Sturm, der die Regentropfen, die er wärend des Sturms selbst von jenen ferngehalten hatte, die unter dem Blätterdach dahinspaziert sein könnten oder auch nicht nun langsam wieder abgab, Blatt für Blatt, Tropfen für Tropfen, herrab aus dem erfrischten Grün, noch aller Substanz in diesem Ökosystem anhaftend; Nur, dass die Pflanzen in diesem Tropf-Wald scheinbar niemals ganz zu trocknen schienen… oder, ohne die Metapher so weit zu treiben reichte es zu sagen, dass sich an Häufigkeit und Menge jener Tropflaute nie wirklich etwas zu ändern schien. Nur wenigen der ohnehin nicht sehr zahlreichen Angestellten dieses hochgradig mechanisierten Stützpunktes war es erlaubt, tief genug in die Eingeweide dieser Basis vorzudringen, die an sich in eine tiefe Schlucht hinein oder vielmehr and deren gegenüberliegenden Wänden heran gebaut worden war, um dieses Phänomen gelegentlich mitzubekommen und über dessen Ursprung zu tuscheln, aber hier, nahe am Grund der tiefen, aber relativ schmalen (Das hieß, trotzdem die Dimensionen mehrerer Fabrikhallen überbietenenden) Erdspalte, von deren oberes Ende man selbst ohne die ganzen Bauten hier unten kein noch so winziger Lichtstrahl bis nach hier unten vorgedrungen wäre, wurden die ploppenden Laute sich spaltender Flüssigkeitstropfen zu einem ständigen, entnervenden Begleiter, der an Kontzentration und Behagen ständig nagte, einen bei der sonstigen Stille hier im wieder wie aus dem Nichts zusammenfahren lassen konnte.

Es war aufreibend, aber dem wohl einzigen Wissenschaftler, der sich derzeit hier unten herumtrieb, war das Unbehagen dann doch deutlich lieber, als die Implikationen, die es haben würde, sich jemals an diesen Ort zu gewöhnen – Es war hier nicht wirklich das Gefilde von Menschen, hier unten fand zwar stetige Arbeit statt, die meiste aber von Robotern, die auch von Robotern gewartet wurden – Verirrte sich ein Wissenschaftler hierher, musste er sich entweder Jacke und Handschuhe anziehen oder im vorraus die Umweltkontrollen einschalten, sie pauschal anzulassen, hatte sich als nicht besonders effektiv erwiesen – Betreten wurde dieser Ort ohnehin nur von den sehr, sehr wenigen, die dazu befugt waren, seine letzten Geheimnisse zu kennen, und hier etwas kontrollieren oder einschalten wollten, das besonders kundiger und vor allem sorgsam auserlesener Augen bedurften, welche die Geheimnisse dahinter halten würden – Die Anlagen hier unten hatten alle ihre Funktion, die meisten davon höchst signifikant, aber sie waren auch nicht immer alle in Betrieb – Die Einrichtung, die der einsame Wissenschaftler soeben betreten hatte hatte zum Beispiel schon eine ganze Weile still gelegen und war erst vor kurzem zum ersten Mal in Jahren wieder beleuchtet wurden, ähnlich wie jetzt nicht durch das explizite Drücken eines Lichtschalters, sondern durch einen automatischen Sensor, der die Aktivierung schummriger, roter, indirekter Lichter verursachte, sobald der ältliche Wissenschaftler und sein lichtes Haupthaar die ersten Schritte in den Raum hinein gemacht hatten.

Diese Anlage war eine Kopie einer ähnlichen Experimentenanordnung, die derzeit im Hauptquartier im Terminal Dogma stand – Größer, moderner, in viel weiterem Maßstab angelegt, aber seid Jahren still gelegt, während die analoge Konstruktion im Hauptquartier noch sehr regelmäßig Verwendung fand – Diese hier hatte ihre ursprüngliche Funktion schon vor Jahren erfüllt, und nun sollte sie, sowahr die Sterne günsting standen, eine ganz andere erfüllen.

Statt eines komplizierten Musters zeigte der Boden dieses zyllindrischen Raumes zur Mitte hin dichter werdende, beleuchtete konzentrische Kreise, und die Schläuche, die von der oberen Spitze der das Zentrum des Raumes ausmachenden, durchsichtigen Röhre aus machten, verzweigten sich nach oben hin zu einem unüberschaubaren Nest aus verstrebungen, Kabeln und Schläuchen, deren Weg weiter nach oben führte, Dinge hinunterbringend, die hier unten gebraucht wurden, und Dinge heraufführend, die sie hier gefertigt hatten, hauptsächlich die Daten, die der Wissenschaftler sich auf der Aufzugsfahrt hierher auf einem portablen Gerät besehen hatte.

Wie man daraus entnehmen konnte, war die Aufzeichnung dieser Daten und somit das Experiment, dass hier statt gefunden hatte, längst beendet, und die Anwesenheit des Wissenschaftlers erklärte sich darin, dass er hier war, um das zu holen, das Gegenstand der Experimente gewesen war – Dennoch, er hatte sich nicht in Erwartung des Endes hierher begeben, sondern hatte sich erst aufgemacht, als ihm von einem jener praktischen Piepsegeräte signalisiert hatte, dass die Daten eben „Im Kasten" waren, was bedeutete, das zwischen dem Ende des Experimentes uns seiner Ankunft hier eine gute Viertelstunde vergangen sein könnte – Es war eine lange, lange Aufzugsfahrt hier herunter, und das Ergebnis war schwer zu übersehen: Die Röhre war bereits teilweise hochgefahren, das LCL über den Boden verströmt, ein ordentlich abgelegtes Häufchen Kleidung war augenscheinlich spurlos mitgenommen wurden, mit der Ausnahme eines Paars Schuhe, und der aus diesen noch heraushängenden Socken.

**12. Datensammlungssitzung für Projekt-Master-Unternehmung X4-0204, später reklassifiziert als experimentelle Vorläufer des Dummyplugsystems 2. Generation. **

**Subjekt: Code „Tabris"**

**Experimenteur: Kuze Testsuo**

**Zeit: 0:16 Stunden nach Ende der Datenaufzeichnungen**

Tja. Es war nicht ganz ohne Grund, dass eine später als Asahina, zu dieser Zeit aber noch als Ueda bekannte Person Kuze bisweilen der Nachlässigkeit bezichtigte – das wirklich „Schöne" an dieser Angelegenheit war, das Kuze ja immer selbst zur Vorsicht mit diesem Geschöpf aufrief, die er für gewöhnlich auch walten ließ – Die ernüchternde Wahrheit, die er bei dem Anblick der verlasenen Apparatur direkt als Erst- oder Zweitreaktion zu Tage trat, ohne dass er viel Zeit mit Reaktionen des Schocks oder dergleichen verbracht hatte, am ehesten noch ein Seufzer über eine altbekannte, vertraute Quelle der Frustration, in gewissen tonlichen Details scharf davon getrannt, aber für den ungeübten Betrachter, der den kahlen Wissenschaftler nicht kannte, rein akustisch nicht viel anders als die Sorte von Seufzer, die dem Ärger über seine Frau oder irgendeinen Streich seiner Kinder folgen könnte – Für ein höheres Niveau von Frustration hatte er, ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht, schon all zu viel Gewöhnung an das „Überleben" von Dingen wie Miyazawa und Subjekt 23.

Das er selbst jeglichen Grund zur Eile komplett verpennt hatte, einfach hierher… geschlendert war nicht das richtige Wort, weil Kuze generell nicht schlenderte oder trödelte, aber die Möglichkeit, dass das Subjekt fliehen und sie alle töten könnten, war in seinem Kopf einfach nicht präsent gewesen – Nicht, dass er _jetzt _wirklich glauben würde, dass das als Tabris bezeichnete Wesen in irgendeiner Form geflüchtet sein könnte (Er hatte einen gesunden selbsterhaltungstrieb, nicht Paranoia) – Seiner Erfahrung nach würde dieser Lausebube mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendwo ganz in der Nähe sein, und hatte sich zu keinem anderen Zweck entfernt, um seine persönliche Neugier zu sättigen , sich zur Bekämpfung seiner Langeweile etwas die Beine zu vertreten, und sie alle mit ihrer Unfähigkeit zu mockieren, ihn daran zu hindern – Kuze sah schon die ein wenig zu perfekte Unschuldsmiene des sprichwörtlichen Engels vor sich, dieser _Satansbraten_!

Nicht, dass Kuze auch nur für einen Moment lang aufgehört hätte, den Fakt, dass er doch tatsächlich erwartet hatte, ihn hier anzutreffen, als gefährliches Zeichen dafür zu sehen, dass dieses Wesen mittlerweile begonnen hatte, selbst _ihn_ in ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit zu lullen, gerade jetzt, wo sich die Zeit der Auslöschung näherte, und der Bengel also irgendwann in näherer Zeit seinen Plan zur feindlichen Übernahme des Planetens ausrollen müssen sollte – Aber die „Bedrohung" (-für die armen Reste der Würde, von der er sich schon vor langer Zeit verabschiedet hatte-) die davon ausging, dass er am Ender der ganzen Geschichte irgendwie die Schuhe dieses Engel-Kindes für ihn herumtrug, um sie ihm zu reichen, war recht anderer Natur.

Aber persönlich war es nicht – Anders als Miyazawa, die da keinen Grund sah, eine Grenze zu ziehen, und der vormaligen Direktorin, die es nicht völlig verhüten konnte, von Teilen ihrer Arbeit auch privat beeinflusst zu werden, war Kuze die Sorte, die sein Privatleben sei sich behielt, und seine Arbeit auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen ließ, genau so wenig einen Widerspruch zwischen Menschenexperimenteur und Familienvater findend, wie manche Leute keinen nennenswerten Konflik zwischen Religion und dem Leisten von nennenswerten Errungenschaften in der Physik fanden.

Der Raum, in der die Röhre stand, war größtenteils abgeschlossen mit soliden Wänden und mehr, doch es gab einen der dunklen Korridore, der jenseits dicker Mauern einfach in die zu den untersten Level dieser Anlagen umfunktionierte Schlucht hineinfühten, weitergeführt von einem schlichten Steg, der zugegebenermaßen die Breite eines guten Bürgersteings inklusive Fahrradweg hatte, und von zwei hineingekerbten Linien in drei Teile geteilt war –

Es war eine glatte, leicht glänzende Oberfläche mit einem wie mamoriert anmutendem Muster aus grün und violett mit spuren von Grau dazwischen, wie ein polierter Alexandrit im Spiel verschiedenen Lichts, die sich in einem glimmenden Schein, von dem Kuze nicht ganz klar war, woher er eigentlich kam in die Finsternis der Schlucht erstreckte – Weit konnte der Boden nicht mehr sein, dass hier war das tiefste Level, aber davon, das es bis zu dem steinernen Grund noch weit genug herunter ging, damit ein Mensch in seinen Tod fallen könnte, konnte man ruhig ausgehen.

Hier war das Tropfgeräusch nicht mal durch die Wälle der entfernt Zwiebel- oder eher Physalisförmigen Wälle der vorherigen Testkammer abgeschirmt, deren dunkle, wie ein knospender Pilz an einem Baumstamm an der Felswand wurzelnde Form soeben hinter sich gelassen hatte – Aus der „Spitze" wuchsen Kabel heraus wie Sprosse aus einer Blumenzwiebel in Frühling, hoch hinaus, als wollten sie ans Licht wuchern.

Umso deutlicher konnte man jeden eigenen Tropfen hören, und mach einer könnte der Illusion erliegen, dass die Geräusche den eigenen Atemzügen oder Herzschlägen auf irgendeine bizarre Art und Weise folgten.

Wenn man diesen Steg entlanglief, konnte man nach oben oder zu den Seiten vereinzelt kleinere, glimmende Lichtquellen ausmachen, die ihre Umgebungen nur schmenhaft erleuchteten, aber das war Kuze nur recht, so lange die Beleuchtung noch ausreichte, damit er ausmachen konnte, wo er hin trat – Er wusste besser als viele anderen, was hier so alles hing, und er zog es vor, das alles nur schemenhaft zu sehen, während er daran vorbeiging.

In säulenhaften Gefäßen „abgepackt" oder nackt wie sie waren von fließbandartigen Strukturen herabhängend, teils im" Umbau" zu Dummyplug-Prototypen befindlich, fand sich hier nacktes, junges Fleisch als Fabrikware, die menschliche Form in ihrer grundlegensten Erscheinung, meistens weiblich, je weiter man nach unten kam, gelegentlich auch männlich, nichts anderes als Ersatzteile und Baumaterialien, die hier teils mit mechanischen Garnierungen darauf vorbereitet wurden, allerlei nützliche Aufgaben wahrzunehmen.

Die allein wären schon ein Skandal gewesen, aber sie waren, ganz hier unten noch nicht einmal die Haupattraktion:

Zwischendrin verliefen, teils recht nah an Kuzes Steg vorbeikommend, eine Vielzahl von Kabeln und Schläuchen, von denen nicht alle zu irgendwelchen Komplexen oder Installationen zu gehen schienen, viele von ihnen, dunkel und teils mit Bezeichnungen versehen, die man bei dieser Beleuchtungsituation zwar nicht ablesen, aber mit dem Lichtkegel einer einzigen Taschenlampe dazu hätte bringen können, einem alles zu verraten, was sie zu sagen hatten.

In der Dunkelheit ließ sich nur schemenhaft ausmachen, wohin die Röhren führten, obgleich diese Ziele von dem Steg gar nicht so weit weg lagen – Von Kuzes standpunkt aus waren sie nur als Schatten von riesenhaften Schultern auszumachen, zu denen weißgott noch ganze Körper dazugehhört haben könnten, rechts, ein grünliches graubraun mit einem Alpha beschschriftet, links, etwas weiter vorne liegend, mittelgrün mit einem Beta, beides im Geheimen von SEELE erbaut, für spezielle Zwecke, die sie lieber für sich behalten wollten, und zum Einsatz mit den anderen, wichtigen Technologien konzipiert, an deren Vorrantreibung hier gearbeitet wurde, doch im Wesentlichen nicht wirklich speziell oder viel anders als die gängigen Production-Modelle wie EVA 02, außer vielleicht in ein paar relevanten, auf ihre geplanten Aufgaben gemünzten Einzelheiten – Doch es gab noch einen dritten Batzen von Kabeln, die sich wie die Stacheln eines Igels von der Figur abzweigten, zu der sie gehörten, Kabel und Schläuche, deren Ziel endgültig zu weit von dem Steg entfernt lag, um erkennbar zu sein, ohne weitere Lichte hinzuzuschalten, aber die sogenannten Kabel und Schläuche sprachen für sich, in der Art, wie sie, gleich des silbernen Jungens ihren Unterschied zu dem, was sie vorgaben zu sein, auf den zweiten Blick schmerzlich offensichtlich machten, und dem menschlichen Wesen, dass versuchte, sie als etwas ihm vertrautes zu begreifen, Eistürme durch die Wirbelsäule ragte – Tatsächlich könnte man das derzeit noch stark unfertige, tief im Herzen der Dunkelheit vor sich hinwachsende Etwas mit einiger Berechtigung als dunklen Zwilling des strahlenden Jungens bezeichnen, aufgrund der ähnlichen Quelle.

Gerade im Vergleich zu den Kabeln und Schläuchen, die zu den anderen beiden menschengemachten Kolossen hinführten, offenbahrten diese falschen Verstrebungen nur zu leicht, dass es sich bei ihnen nur um etwas handelte, dass vorgab, Kabel und Schläuche zu sein, und ähnliches über das herleiten ließen, mit denen sie verbunden waren – Ihres war so ein tiefes kohlenschwarz, dass sie selbst die Dunkelheit am Grund dieser Spalte im Vergleich hell erscheinen ließen, und sich ihre Konturen nur als wenn auch scharf begrenzte, nach gewöhnlichen Schläuchen und Kabeln ausschauende Details gut erahnen lassende Schatten zeigten.

Aber hie und da offenbahrte sich ihre wahre Natur, die der Form eines Kabels oder Schlauches letzlich nur ähnelte, in wie weit eine Gummipuppe einem Menschen ähneln konnte, in Form und Aussehen, aber nicht in Substanz, und Tropfen des höllischen Materials begannen sich an einigen Stellen nach und nach, in aller Stille zu formen, wo die Menschen dem, was sie sich da in ihrer Vermessenheit gegriffen hatten, mehr schlecht als Recht Gestalt aufzwingen konnten – Es schien als schienen die Kabel, oder zumindest diese mittelmäßige, obsidianfarbene Imitation davon, regelrecht zu bluten, rote, unscheinbare Tröpfchen zeigten sich dort, wo die Substanz noch im akzeptablen Maße, aber doch merklich versagte, und sich ihren Versammlungspunkt nicht etwa von der Schwerkraft diktieren ließ, sondern von den ganz eigenen, kafkaesken Eigenschaften ihrer ursprünglichen Subtanz, und sich begleitet von diesen leisen, aber doch nicht auszublendenden „Plopp"-Geräuschen somit nicht nach unten, sondern nach _oben_ verabschiedete, von allen Erscheinungen, die sich an diesem Ort beobachten ließen, wohl die Widernatürlichste: Jene paradoxen Tropfen, wie ein umgekehrt fallender Regel aus Blut, der vereinzelt die Schlucht hinaufrann, und meist scheinbar harmlos von allen möglichen Anlagen und Installationen aufgehalten wurden, die ihnen im Weg standen, sodass sie, so weit man der die Golghata-Basis enthaltenen Erdspalte nach oben folgte, seltener und seltener zu hören waren.

So weit unten, so nah an der Quelle, konnte man sogar noch den Geruch in der Luft kleben riechen, irgendwo zwischen Blut, Kadaver und Erbrochenem, wenn man nur stehen blieb, sich die Zeit nahm und eine geflegte Nase voll Luft einsog – Der kahle Wissenschaftler hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, es nicht zu tun.

Natürlich wusste er selbst nur zu gut, wo diese Schläuche hinführten, ganz egal, ob die Finsternis es ihm nun preisgeben wollte, oder nicht, auch, wenn er darüber noch wesentlich weniger gerne nachdachte als über die Klone – Evangelion Mark Nine.

Statt nur Menschen zu erschaffen, welche die Fähigkeiten von Monstern besaßen, wagten sie sich nun daran, Monster in Menschenform zu erschaffen…

Kuzes Bestimmungsort war dagegen wohl relativ harmlos, auch, wenn sein Weg dorthin ihn fast zur anderen Ende der Schlucht führte, wo ein weiterer Komplex in die Felswand eingelassen war, einer von vielen, ein Schlitz, eine Schlüsselkarte, eine Tür, und schon hatte der alternde Mann gefunden, was er vermisst hatte, am Rande eines großen, ringförmigen schwimbadartigen Bassins sitzend, lächelnd zu ihm hingedreht, als ob er dessen Ankunft durch die Wand hindurch erblickt hatte.

Dieser Raum war im Grunde eine etwas anders dimensionierte Ausgabe des letzten, nur, dass Kuze und seine Schöpfung hier sozusagen ein Stockwerk höher waren, und das ganze daher aus einer etwas anderen Perspektive lagen – Unterhalb dieser Ebene, auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Boden des Beckens, befand sich ein Raum, der zu dem, aus dem sie gerade kamen fast identisch war – Nur die „Füllung" war anders – Licht hatte dieser Junge nicht gebraucht, doch der ältliche Wissenschaftler zog es vor, es anzuschalten, auch, wenn ihm so der Anblick der unreifen Frauenkörper nicht erspart blieb, die in der orangeroten Flüssigkeit vor ihnen umherschwappten, circa dreizehnjährigen Kindern entsprechend, mit blauem Haar und leeren Augen, die sich in einer primitiven Reaktion auf das Licht öffneten, ohne dass ein besonderes Erkennen oder auch der geringste Funken Intelligenz darin zu liegen schien, nackt, unbeseelt, aus Massenproduktion, nichts weiter als verwendbare Biomasse, die nie irgendwo anders gewesen war, oder irgendwo anders sein würde als in diesem Loch hier – Ein Außenstehender hätte sich an dem nackten Fleisch vielleicht gestört, aber Kuze arbeitete lange genug damit, um es einfach als die Form zu sehen, welche diese Bauteile hatten – Auch das war einfach nur eine Frage des Aussehens, wie er sie schon von dem silberhaarigen Jungen kannte, der ihn hier scheinbar geduldig erwartet hatte, ein Bild der Unschuld, scheinbar lässig zurückgelehnt und auf die Arme gestützt, fast schon etwas verspielt in der Art, wie er seine Hosen hochgekremmpelt hatte, und nun scheinbar unbekümmert mit seinen nackten Füßen im LCL herrumplätscherte, sich genüsslich an die Existenz all jeder kleinen Gelenke und Sehnen in seinen Füßen erinnernd.

Man hatte ihm in der für ihn geplanten Funktion kürzlich so etwas wie eine Uniform zugeteilt, schwarz, im Schnitt ähnlich derer, die auch die höheren Tiere bei Nerv trugen, auch wenn man sich fragte, wieso, oft trug er sie nicht – Heute aber hatte Kuze selbst entscheiden, was sie dem vermeintlichen Knaben hinwerfen sollten, um ihm vor der Außenwelt presentabel wirken zu lassen, und anders als zum Beispiel Miyazawa fand er keine Freude daran, das Wesen hübsch einzukleiden wie ein braves Schaufensterpüppchen – Kuze wusste, was es war und könnte meinen, dass das eigentlich genug sein müsste, um den Witz daran zu verderben.

Der dunkle Stoff betonte die unnatürliche Erscheinung des übermenschlichen Kindes nur noch, ließ das weiß seiner Haut noch weißer und das rot seiner Augen noch röter wirken, im Halbdunkel unverkennbar dämonisch im Aussehen.

Kuze machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, dieses Ding zurechtzuweisen, oder ihm zu sagen, wo er das Problem sei – Der Junge würde ohnehin von Anfang an genau wissen, was er meinte, sich wenig darum scheren (oder seinen Zorn, von dem er ohnehin nichts zu befürchten hatte, bewusst in Kauf genommen haben) und sich trotzdem mit engelsgleicher Miene entschuldigen, wesentlich reumütiger aussehend, als es ein wirklicher Teenager jemals sein würde.

Also beschränkte er sich darauf, jener Wesenheit nicht ganz ohne Frustration seine Schuhe hinzuwerfen.

„Wir gehen." Merkte er an, nicht bewusst tadelnd, sich aber auch nicht die Mühe gebend, seine Meinung hiervon zu verbergen.

Er hatte mittlerweile ein ganz gutes Gespür dafür entwickelt, zu was für Orten es den Engel bisweilen spontan hinziehen würde…

Dieser nahm die Schuhe bereitwillig entgegen, und begann auf der Stelle sie sich über zu ziehen, ohne dass dieses verdammte beschwingte Lächeln auch nur einen Moment lang von seinen Lippen wich.

„Dankesehr, Herr Direktor." Merkte er an, während er noch an seinen Schnürsenkeln werkelte, praktisch die Heiterkeit selbst!

Jedoch lag das keinesfalls daran, dass er sich der Gereiztheit des älteren Mannes schlichtweg nicht bewusst war, was der Wissenschaftler selbst wesentlich beruhingender gefunden hätte.

Oh nein, das unmenschliche Kind wusste die Gestik, Mimik und Tonlage seines widerwilligen Aufpassers nur zu gut zu deuten.

„…hat es Ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet, mich nicht in der Kammer vorzufinden…?"

Er war fertig mit seinem Schuhwerk und stellte sich auf, sich dem ältlichen Wissenschaftler voll und ganz zuwenden – Anders als den meisten anderen Bengeln konnte man dem Subjekt jedenfalls nicht vorwerfen, dass es den Erwachsenen in seiner Umgebung keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Aber irgendwie wünschte sich Kuze, ihm etwas Handfestes vorwerfen zu können, etwas anderes als luftige, vage umrissene Gefühle von „Unheimlichkeit."

Doch selbst wenn, was sollte er tun? Ihm das Taschengeld streichen? Ihn anweisen, sich in die nächste Ecke zu stellen? Einen lebenden Gott?

Nein, eigentlich hatten sie sich glücklich zu schätzen, dass es im Moment den Launen dieses Dings entsprach, sich kooperativ zu verhalten, aber das war eine recht schwammige Garantie für all ihre Leben.

Kuze musste zugeben, dass ein der Frustration wohl auch daher gab, sich diese unvollstellbare Gefahr aus einem Meter höhe antun zu müssen – Sicherlich, mittlerweile waren es eine ganze Menge Zentimeter mehr, aber er reichte dennoch kaum weiter nach oben als Kuzes jüngster Sohn.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, Herr Direktor…" kam es scheinbar zutiefst aufrichtig von dem vermeintlichen Teenager. Kuze konnte sich denken, dass er es ohne weiteres wieder tun würde, und der nächste Satz bestätigte diesen Eindruck nur weiter.

„…Aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen… ich wollte unbedingt einen Blick auf sie werfen…"

„Auf _sie_?" Fragte Kuze fordernd zurück.

Tabris machte über das Becken mit den Klonen hin eine ausladende Geste.

„_Sie_. Das First Child. Ayanami Rei. Auch, wenn diese Gefäße hier nur ein winzig kleiner Teil von ihr sind… Näher werde ich ihr vor der Zeit der Prophezeihung wohl nicht kommen…"

Kuze wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was er mit der Hälfte dieser Dinge meinte, hatte ausgegeben, sie zu ergründen, solange sie nicht konkret mit seiner Aufgabe zu tun hatten… Er war der festen Meinung, dass es in diesem Universum einigeWahrheiten gab, für deren Erfassung der menschliche Verstand nie gedacht war, und Kuze überließ es anderen, kühlicheren Geistern, sich ihnen auszusetzen.

Er stellte gar nicht erst weitere Fragen, unterließ es, die im LCL vor sich hin gärenden Klone unter dem Gesichtspunkt genauer zu betrachten, dass sie Teile irgendeines diffusen Ganzen sein könnten, sondern wendete sich mit einem „Komm!" zum gehen, dass er nicht wirklich polierte, sich aber nicht die Mühe machte, sie betont schroff klingen zu lassen, und der Junge lächelte ihm nur still hinterher und folgte ihm.

(1) Eine Hahnenfeder (am Hut oä.) ist in der mittelalterlich-christlichen Mythologie eines der Kennzeichen des (bisweilen verwandelten) Teufels. So trug Mephisto(pheles) in Goethe's „Faust" eine solche Hahnenfeder am Hut.

(2) 108 ist im Buddhismus tatsächlich die Zahl der Versuchungen/Ablenkungen, die die seele auf Erden ertragen muss… wenn ihr euch gefragt hat, wieso diese Zahl in Animes, inklusive NGE, so oft vorkommt, hier ist die Erklärung.

(3) Der „rote Faden" oben im Text könnte auch als Anspielung auf den „roten Faden des Schicksals" verstanden werden, der in der japanischen Mythologie Paare verbindet, die füreinander bestimmt sind. Angeblich ist er am kleinen Finger befestigt (oder, in weniger mordernen Versionen, bei den Frauen am kleinen Finger und bei den Männern am Daumen) und kann sich verdrillen und verknoten, aber niemals abreißen. Und tja, zumindest Kaworu selbst war ja der Meinung, dass er für Shinji bestimmt ist…. *grins*

(4) Die im Geheimen von SEELE erbauten EVAs Alpha & Beta stammen aus dem Videospiel Battle Orchestra, und ich habe eine nette Idee, was man plottechnisch damit machen könnte… *_sehr_ evil grins* Wiedersehen werden wir einige von den nebulösen Dingen, die in diesem (und dem letzten) Kapitel angedeutet wurden, aber erst sehr, sehr viel später, in Akt 4 oder gar dem Finale, wo sie aber einschlagen werden, wie die Bomben… Es kann sich also lohnen, bei diesem Flaschbacks genau hinzugucken…

(5) ...Und im nächsten Teil erwartet euch die Enthüllung darüber, was die in Bethany Base nun tatsächlich getrieben haben, oder zumindest eine Interpretation dazu - Freut euch schon mal auf 36: [Nidhöggr]


	53. 36: Das weiße Kind IV: Nidhöggr

**35: [Das weiße Kind IV: Nidhöggr]**

****_ware-ware ga ganpeki no hana o utsukushiku omou no wa_

_ware-ware ga ganpeki ni ashi o tometeshimau kara da_

_osore naki sono hana no you ni_

_sora he to fumidasezu iru kara da_

_-Kubo Tite_

[:]

_Die Blüte am Abgrund erscheint und schön,_

_Weil unsere Furcht unsere Füße an seinem Rand anhalten lässt_

_Anstatt wie diese Blüte_

_ In den Himmel hineinzuschreiten_

Miyazawa zupfte den Kragen noch etwas zu Recht, doch dann war sie mit ihrem Werk zufrieden: Eine elegante, braune Hose, ein eleganter Ledergürtel mit goldenen Verschlüssen, ein Pullunder in einem satt grün-braunen Muster, und ein blütenweises Hemd, das derunter hervorschaute, die Ärmel lang, die messingfarbenen Manschettenknöpfe ordentlich geschlossen, die ersten paar Köpfe vor dem Kragen offen, bis runter zur Wolle des Pullunders.

„Schließlich" so urteilte sie, während sie das Resultat ihrer Bemühungen sorgsam betrachtete „…bekommst du nicht oft einen Vorwand, dich so hübsch zurecht zu machen."

„Dankesehr, Haruhi." zeigte sich der silberhaarige Junge erkenntlich, der der eifrigen Wissenschaftlerin bei Auswahl und Zusammenstellung seiner ‚Tarnung' einfach mal bewusst ihren Spaß haben lassen hatte. „…Aber wo gehen wir den eigentlich hin?"

„Oh… Bethany Base. Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug an den Nordpol."

**SECHS MONATE FRÜHER**

**SOMMER 2013**

**BETHANY BASE**

Sie legte einen schwarzen Sicherheirts-Hartschalenkoffer auf den Tisch, drehte die passende Kombination in die beiden Sicherheitsschlösser hinein, die das mehrmals mit „Biogefährdung" und „Top Secret" bedruckte Transportutensil versiegelt hielten, und eröffnette ihm den relativ schlichten Inhalt, der wenig von seiner sensationellen Natur verriet – Der Großteil des Koffers war wohl von Sicherheits- und Isolationsmaßnamen eingenommen, und es würde Mitsurugi Minoru, der die Ehre hatte, den Inhalt gezeigt zu bekommen, auch nicht wundern, wenn da irgendwo auch ein Spengsatz drinstecken würde, der per Fernsteuerung oder durch zu häufige Eingabe einers falschen Zugangscodes ausgelöst werden könnte, und was auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, die tatsächliche, im Vergleich zum eigentlichen Koffer winzig gehaltene Probe so kalt zu halten, dass sich direkt nach dem öffnen sublimierender Dampf davon löste und ähnlich eines Wasserfalls davon herunterfloss wie ein elegant und gemächlich schreitendes Gespenst.

Mitsurugis übliche Kombination aus weißem Kittel, beigefarbener NERV-Uniform und langem, dunklem Haar wurde von der Kälte zwar nicht komplett durchdrungen, das Material reichte jedoch nicht aus, um sie komplett draußen zu halten, sodass der Kälteschwall die Haut des Wissenschaftlers als schlichte Gänsehaut erreichte, wie dieses Gefühl, wenn der Raum, in dem man sich befand, nur ein kleines bisschen zu kalt war, nicht kalt genug, als das man mit einer weiteren Schicht von Kleidung nicht überwärmt gewesen wäre, aber doch gerade kalt genug, um merklich unangenehm zu sein, und einen dazu zu bringen, dazu nicht ausreichend lange Kleidung über etwas spärlicher bedeckte Hautstellen zu ziehen, in Mitsurugis Falle den weißen Kittel – Nicht dass die Uniform irgendein Fitzelchen seiner Haut freigelassen hätte, schließlich befand sich dieser Raum trotz seiner komfortablen Beheizung im aktischen Meer.

Doch durch die zu ihrer Verwahrung aufgebrachte Kälte zeigte sich die „Verpackung" der Probe wesentlich spektakulärer als die so wertvolle Substanz selbst – Der für die tatsächliche Aufbewahrung bedachte Raum hatte kaum die Dimensionen einer gängigen Videokassette, und daarin befand sich nichts weiter als einige kleine, ordentlich zugekorkte und an den Stopfen mit römischen Zahlen in roter Tinte beschriftete kleinere Reagenzgläser, die zu verschiedenen Füllständen einer zumindest augenscheinlich identischen Substanz gefüllt waren, der man, wenn die Röhrchen im Koffer stillstanden, nicht wirklich ansah, ob der Inhalt, undurchsichtig und perlartig schimmernd wie die Oberfläche eines Juwels, erstarrt oder noch immer flüssig war, es bildete einen deutlichen „Wasserberg", ja, schien eher einem geschliffenem, die Wände der Gläser entlang verlaufenden Edelstein zu gleichen, der nur zufällig durch eine perfekt abgestimmte Form problemlos in diese hineingerutscht war, als dass sich die Oberfläche mit den Wänden zu „verbinden" schien – War das Zeug Flüssig, dann musste es eine große Oberflächenspannung besitzen, war es fest, ließ sich eine kristaline Struktur vermuten.

Das entscheidene Detail aber, das Mitsurugi, der seine Position und seine Zuständigkeit für solch empfindene Projekte nie erhalten hätte, (erst recht nicht in seinem jungen Alter zum Zeitpunkt der Erbaung von Komplex 5) wenn er sowas nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen würde, zweimal hinsehen ließ, war die blutrote Farbe der Substanz, und die Art wie diese in Zusammenwirkung mit Textur und der genauen Art, wie der Glanz sich auf der Oberfläche verteilte, ganz der eines Energiekerns entsprach, wie er bei einem Engel oder einem Evangelion anzutreffen sein würde – Es war keine Frage der Ähnlichkeit, es war einfach das selbe, oder ein sehr ähnliches Material, ähnlicher, als es sich mit bloßen Auge unterscheiden ließ, das war kein Ahnung, keine Vermutung – Mitsurugi hatte schon geraume Zeit berufsweise mit solchen Kernen zu tun, und wusste einfach, wie sie aussahen, wie ein Tischler oder Drechsler verschiedene Sorten Holz auseinanderhalten konnte.

Mitsurugis Blick ging von den Inhalten des Koffers hoch zum Angesicht der Frau, die ihm diesen gebracht und eröffnet hatte: Das war ihre Art, ihn in seinen neusten Auftrag einzuweihen, nach dem, was er bisher gehört hatte, etwas wesentlich theoretischeres als der Bau von Aufbewahrungstanks und Sicherungssystemen für gefangene Engel-Proben, dass dennoch eines der führenden Experten auf dem Gebiet der Engel-Physiologie bedürfen würde, schon allein wegen seiner Bedeutung.

Diese Demonstration war ganz ihre Art – Sie zog es vor, schnell klar zu machen, was sie wollte, und hielt sich wenig mit Geplänkel auf, und zum damaligen Zeitpunkt hielt Mitsurugi das für eine Art von Ehrlichkeit.

Die Dame hinter dem Koffer, gekleidet in einen anthrazitfarbenen Blazer und einen ähnlich gefärbten, drei-viertel-Rock, ihr langes, dunkles Haar zu einem strengen Haarknoten gebunden, mit braunen Augen, die diese Färbung einem paar Kontaktlinsen verdanken könnten, oder auch nicht, stand keine geringere als Ueda Nadesha, ja, eben diese Ueda Nadesha, die später mit dem Namen Asahina Najiko und wesentlichen dunkleren Kontaktlinsen im NERV-Hauptquartier auftauchen sollte, und diesen Mann durch diese hindurch anblicken sollte, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen, als habe sie alle Verbindungen zu ihm und allen anderen Kontakten aus Bethany Base gemeinsam mit den letzten paar Linsen angestreift und entsorgt hätte.

„Was ist das…?" fragte er sie, bereit, jede Antwort ohne weiteres hinzunehmen.

Sie verschwendete keine Zeit mit dem Aufbringen ihrer Antwort:

„…Der Stein der Weisen."

„Wie du sicher weißt…" fuhr Miyazawa mit ihrer Erklärung fort, vor dem Hintergrund, den ihr die Geräusche und Erschütterungen ihrer Flugmaschine hinterließen, ihren Blick gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schweifend lassend, während sie mit einer Hand ein weiteres Mikado-Stäbchen aus der Packung zwischen ihren Schenkeln zupfte, und mit der anderen die Hand ihres Lieblings-Testsubjektes hielt, sozusagen als Kompensation das dieses die Reise in eine Aparatur hineingeschnallt zuzubringen hatte, ähnlich einer Art OP-Tisch auf Rollen, gefesselt mit Schnallen, Gurten und Metallteilen, die Aussparungen für seinen Körper besaßen, während der Wissenschaftlerin selbst von NERVs Transportprotokollen ein durchschnittlicher Flugzeugsitz gewährt worden war – Allem Charme und er für den Anlass der Reise ausgesuchten Kleider war das technisch gesehen immernoch eine potentiell hochgefährliche Probe biologischer Natur, mit der sie sich da unterhielt, und Kuze hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sie in aller Gründlichkeit darauf Aufmerksam zu machen, dass er wesentlich bessere Chancen hatte, den Absturz dieses Flugzeugs auszulösen und zu überleben, als alle anderen an Bord.

Doch das der kahlköpfige Direktor sie als lebensmüde bezeichnete, war für Miyazawa bei weitem nichts neues, und es gab wenig Anzeichen dafür, dass sie es je als etwas anderes gesehen hatte als amüsierende Neckerrei seitens ihres Kollegen, selbst zu den Zeiten, als sie noch eine Studentin, er noch im Besitz größtenteils schwarzer Haare und die Tatsache, dass Tabris nicht jeden Menschen, der töricht genug war, sich ihm zu nähern, direkt in Fetzen riss, bei einigen der Wissenschaftler noch für Erstaunen sorgte.

Auch, wenn sich auf der anderen Seite der Fenster aufgrund der Flughöhe auch in sonnigeren Gefilden Eisblumen gebildet hätten, war sich die Wissenschaftlerin mittlerweile recht sicher, das sie schon über dem arktischen Meer sein mussten – und somit nah an ihrem Bestimmungsort, auch, wenn die Dichte der Wolkendecke sie das nur in recht beschränktem Maße visuell bestätigen ließ.

„Wie du sicher weißt, versuchen wir schon seit Jahren, eine S2-Engine zu duplizieren, und die Kerne von diversen Typ-Blau-Lebensformen nachzuahnen. Schon Dr. Katsuragis ursprünglicher Beweggrund war es, die Funktionsweise des Organs zu kopieren und damit kommerziell Energie zu gewinnen – Damals gingen wir davon aus, dass es uns gelingen würde, eine S2-Engine im Rahmen von Projekt E biotechnologisch herranzüchten zu können, und zerbrachen uns über deren mechanische Replikation gar nicht erst den Kopf. Man ließ den guten Doktor daran weiterarbeiten, ohne ihm wirklich Beachtung zu zollen, und trieb stattdessen die Vorbereitungen für das Kontaktexperiment vorran, von dem auch du ein Resultat warst."

„Ich weiß." Kam es von der hellen Stimme des übermenschlichen Jungens zurück.

„…aber aus dieser biotechnologischen Herstellung wurde nichts, oder? Ein Baum blüht nur dann, und trägt auch nur dann Früchte, wenn er perfekt wächst und gedeiht…"

„…Aber wir brachten es gerade mal so fertig, ein paar wenige Evangelions mit halbwegs stabilen Schädeln herranzuzüchten, die meisten waren zu stark verkümmert, um von großen Nutzen zu sein, und selbst unter den Exemplaren, die wir weiterverarbeitet haben, war kein einziges mit einer voll ausgebildeten S2-Engine. Es lag jenseits unserer Möglichkeiten…"

„Nun, ich will ja nicht unhöflich klingen, aber ihr Lillim wart nie dazu bestimmt, die Frucht des Lebens zu besitzen…"

„Das ist wahr." Gab Miyazawa lächelnd zu. „Trotzdem sagen die Rollen, dass wir deren Geheimnisse spätestens für die Massenproduktions-Evangelions geknackt haben müssen… In den Staaten beginnt gerade der Bau eines entsprechenden Testmodells, in das man eine künstlich gefertigte S2-Engine retroaktiv implantieren will…Wenn es funktioniert, könnte das deine Einheit werden, Tabbie-chan."

Der silberhaarige Junge antwortete mit einem stillen, wissenden Lächeln – Irgendwie schien er das zu bezweifeln. „…Aber schön wäre es, ansonsten müsste ich auf die Fertigstellung des Mark 6 warten, um zu den anderen dazuzustoßen…"

„Jedenfalls hat ein Kollege namens Edmond Vincennes, ein früherer Student und Protegé von Dr. Katsuragi, die Arbeit an den künstlichen Energiekernen und artifiziellen S2-Engines fortgeführt, der bis zum heutigen Tage in Nevada an EVA 04 mitarbeitet, er war es auch, der glücklicherweise ein paar von Dr. Katsuragis Proben mitgenommen hat – Er war ursprünglich Teil der Expedition, aber die Vorsitzenden hielten es nach dem er seine Vorarbeit geleistet hatte, für besser, den Kollegen Mitsurugi mit den Proben und der weiterführung dieser Arbeit zu betrauen…"

„Der Mitsurugi, der auch für die Architektur der Anlagen aus Komplex Fünf verantwortlich war?"

„Exakt!" bestätigte Miyazawa. „Was für ein aufmerksames Kerlchen du doch bist. Sie hielten ihn für fähiger und wollten nicht, dass sich zu viel Wissen an einem Fleck ansammelt – Vincennes haben die nur so viel gesagt, wie zum Bau von EVA 04 absolut nötig ist…

Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls hat dieser Mitsurugi da ein paar vielversprechende Theorien herausgearbeitet, und braucht neue Daten, um sie zu testen und zu verfeinern – Messwerte von den S2-Organen von _lebenden_ Subjekten… Du verstehst?"

„Ich _beginne_, zu verstehen."

„Die haben in Bethany Base zwar zugang zu allen anderen relevanten Proben, seit der Großteil von Projekt SCHUTZENGEL – also bis auf dich – dorthin ausgelagert wurde, aber wie das in der Wissenschaft so ist, kann man nie genug Daten haben, schon allein, um statistische Fluktuationen herauszufiltern – er hat dort ein paar spezielle Messanordnungen aufbauen lassen, wir können diese Messungen also nicht bei uns in Komplex 5 durchführen – In Bethany Base haben die langsam aber sicher die moderneren Instrumente, zumindest, was S2-Graphen-Messungen angeht…. Ziemlich aufwändig für eine einzige Messung, aber wenn es dich tröstet, scheint es unseren Vorgesetzten auch nicht so richtig zu gefallen – Schon allein aus Gründen der Geheimhaltung… Deshalb bin ich auch dabei, um selbst zu machen, was nicht für die Augen des Personals von Bethany Base bestimmt ist – Es hat einiges von meiner Freizeit gekostet, mich in die Theorie zu der Messanordnung einzuarbeiten, das fällt normalerweise nicht wirklich in mein Spezialgebiet hinein. … " Ein Kichern mochte zwar nicht mehr ganz altersangebracht sein, aber Miyazawa konnte es sich trotzdem nicht so ganz verkneifen.

„Aber es hilft nichts – soweit die das wissen, handelt es sich bei dir um ne Probe in einem Kasten, und ich fürchte, die da oben legen einiges an Wert darauf, das das auch so bleibt… stell dir vor, unsere Kontaktperson wird scheinbar die Enkeltochter des Vorsitzenden höchst persönlich sein, wenn mir der liebe Herr Direktor da keinen Mist verzapft hat…"

**DREI MONATE ZUVOR**

**BETHANY BASE**

Dass die Damen und Herren von NERV ihre Angestellten dazu bringen wollten, hier oben im Nirgendwo ihren Dienst zu verrichten, in einem düsteren Fleck Metall in Mitten des arktischen Meers, wo man in ein Flugzeug steigen musste, um das nächste Fleckschen Zivilisation zu erreichen, und würde man sich auch schon mit einem Kuhdorf zufrieden geben, hieß immerhin, dass sie es sich trotz der ganzen speziellen Anforderungen, welche diese Basis, die um dem aus dem Permafrost ausgegrabenen Kokon des dritten Engels herum errichtet worden war, als solche erfüllen musste, nicht leisten konnten, bei den Unterkünften ihres Personals all zu geizig zu sein – Die Zimmer, die Mitsurugi und seinem Sohn zugewiesen worden waren, waren also für die Verhältnisse von abgelegenen Außenposten recht geräumig, auch, wenn sie das Kajütenhafte nicht ganz abzuschütteln vermochten – Bett, Stuhl, Schrank, alles recht simpel, nichts sehr groß, aber zumindest für einen passablen Schreibtisch der statt aus Metall oder Plastik immerhin aus einem recht überzeugenden Holzimitat bestand, war auf der Wunschliste noch Platz gewesen, obgleich Mitsurugi das größere der beiden Zimmer seinem Sohnemann überlassen hatte – Dennoch hatte er wenig Zweifel daran, dass er, sobald seine Arbeit hierran fertig war, schnellsmöglich eine Versetzung in wärmere Gefilde beantragen würden – Die einzigen anderen Kinder hier draußen waren ein männliches Kleinkind und zwei Schulmädchen von jeweils sechs und neun Jahren, keines davon auch nur annähernd im Alter von Mitsurugis Sohn, und die einzige Betreuerin, die es hier gab, war noch nicht mal wirklich ausgebildete Lehrerin, sodass Nagato meist selbst vor seinen Büchern saß – Das war nicht die Katastrophe, die es hätte sein können, zumal Mitsurugi getrost von sich behaupten konnte, seinen Jungen zu einem gewissenhaften jungen Mann erzogen zu haben, der auch Schularbeiten machte, wenn man ihm sagte, dass er welche machen sollte, aber suboptimal war es gewiss; Das hier war nicht wirklich ein Ort, um ein Kind groß zu ziehen, nicht, wenn die Bewegungen des Monsters, das sie tief unter der Erde an der Wurzel des Komplexes gefangen hielten, gelegentlich nur all zu deutlich zu spüren waren wie die Windungen der Midgardschlange, die nur darauf wartete, die Erde mit einem leichtfüßigen Ruck zwischen ihren Schuppen zu zermalmen – Auch, wenn er selbst das Verließ dieser Kreatur entworfen hatte, hatte Mitsurugi nicht die Arroganz anzunehmen, dass sein Käfig das Ungetüm, dem er teils persönlich das Fleisch von den Knochen gezogen hatte, unbegrenzt halten würde –

Die Basis wurde aus gutem Grund ständig von zur Evakuierung gedachten Schiffen umkreist, unter denen eines auch mit einem peripheren Kontrollzentrum ausgestattet war, und die Arbeiten an EVA 05 gingen viel zu langsam voran, um irgendwem auch nur eine mittelmäßige Illusion von Sicherheit zu geben – Kein Zweifel, er musste hier weg, ganz gleich, wie weltenverändert seine Arbeiten auch sein mochten – Mitsurugi Minoru war zuerst einmal ein Vater, und alles andere erst an zweiter Stelle, nicht, dass ihm das Schicksal der Menschheit, die ja auch seinen Sohn mitinbegriff, egal gewesen wäre, nein, weil es ihm so wichtig war, war er NERV überhaupt erst beigetreten, und hatte sich zu diesem Projekt überhaupt überreden lassen, das gehörte auch dazu, seinem Jungen mit gutem Beispiel voran zu gehen – Er glaubte fest daran, dass es, wenn es etwas gab, womit man helfen konnte, und niemand sonst, oder in solchem Maße, oder nur mit mehr Aufwand, wo man ihn sich nicht leisten konnte, ein Verbrechen wäre, nein zu sagen – Aber er wollte hier auch nicht länger zubringen als irgendwie nötig, dass musste nun wirklich nicht sein.

Doch auch hier bekam Mitsurugi die Gräten seines Gewissens zu spüren, wenn auch nicht in dem Maße, wie sie ihn später peinigen sollten – Er hatte noch nicht diesen sehr, sehr guten Grund dazu, doch wenn solches Verhalten nicht von Anfang an in seiner Natur gelegen hatte, hatte es sich spätestens nach dem Tode seiner Ehefrau gefestigt – Wenn er nämlich völlige, nackte Ehrlichkeit walten ließ, gab es kein Vorbeikommen an der Tatsache, dass seine Arbeit nicht das einzige war, dass ihn hier hielt – nicht _nur_, nicht _mehr_.

Der wichtigste jener anderen Gründe trug unter ihrem dunklen Blazer unerwarteterweise schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche, über die sie sich bisweilen aus ein schimmerndes Negligée warf, ein Geheimnis, dass sie wohl nur sehr wenigen offenbart hatte, genau so wenig, wie die Art, wie ihr langes, dunkles Haar über ihre Schultern fiel, wenn es von keinen Spangen, keinen Zöpfen und keinerlei Haarnadeln zurückgehalten wurde, nicht geflochten, nicht hochgesteckt, nicht zu dem Rosschwanz gebunden, mit dem sie sich später bei NERV zeigen sollte – Ihr Haar, dessen Glanz und dessen ständiger dezenter Duft er schon eine ganze Zeit mehr genossen hatte, als er sollte – Das war keine seltene Situation, das hier, er, an seinem Schreibtisch, vertieft über Baupläne und als Tabellen oder Graphen repräsentierten Bauplänen, und sie, hinter ihm auf dem Bett sitzend und ihn mit einem entfernten, amüsiert-argwöhnischen Blick beäugend, wie eine Kaiserin, der die Leistungen ihres Hoffnarren begutachtete - Er erwartete auf ihren Lippen genausowenig ein Lächeln, wie er den dunklen Nagellack jenseits ihrer Stiefel und Strümpfe vermutet hatte.

Freilich war es Morgen, nicht Nacht, aber in dieser unterirdischen Gruft war das eine wie das andere, und das war die einzige Tageszeit, in der nicht zu erwarten war, das Mitsurugis Sohn zu jeder Zeit hereinschneien könnte.

Sie ließ ihn in allem gewähren und lehnte sich zurück, wenn er über sie kam, und da es ihr, so war zumindest sein Eindruck, durchaus eine Art von Genuss zu bereiten schien, fand er daran auch nichts Verdächtiges, nichts weiter, als eine Konsequenz einer Persönlichkeit, an die er schon gewohnt war – Die gelegentlichen Momente, in denen sieüber irgendwas weit entferntes nachzudenken schien, während er sprach, oder es versäumte, den Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht zu setzen, der in bestimmten Stellen des zusammenlebens eines Paars erwartet wurde, wertete er nicht als Fallen der Maske, nicht, ohne Anhaltspunkte zu haben, dass es überhaupt eine gab – Die Dame zielte immer auf den Kopf des Nagels – sondern als zu lüstenden Mysterium, als Zeichen einer Melancholie, der er abzuhelfen hatte, und verdenken konnte man es ihm nicht vollends – Bei der Arbeit, in der Ausführung ihrer Aufgaben gab es nie den geringsten unbeabsichtigten Riss in ihrer sogenannten Identität – Aber sie spielte die professionelle Agentin nun schon sehr, sehr viel länger, als irgendjemandes Freundin.

In den Labors und der Kommandozentrale kam ihr niemand nah genug, um zum Beispiel auf ihre Haarwurzeln aufmerksam zu werden, solange sie die schwarze Farbe nur regelmäßig genug drüberkippte – Ihre Naturhaarfarbe war ohnehin nur geringfügig heller, nicht weiter entfernt als ein dunkles braun. Aber jemand der mit ihr in den Armen aus dem Schlaf erwachte, oder sie in die Arme schloss, konnte schon eine ganze Zeit damit verbringen, ihren Scheitel anzustarren – Und ihr eigenes Erwachen war bis jetzt auch immer nur in ihren eigenen Quartieren erfolgt, sodass sie ihre Kontaktlinsen in der Regel im Stillen hineinsetzen konnte – Sie hatte schnell angegeben, dass sie für die Korrektur einer Sehschwäche seien, aber sie unterschätzte die Nähe und seinen Enthusiasmus für ihre Augen, sodass er deren ursprüngliche, dunkelgrüne Farbe erspähte, ihre Hand nahm und ihr sagte, dass sie wunderschön sein, genau so, wie sie war.

Sie gab an, dass sie darüber nachdenken würde,

Glücklicherweise war auch er durch diese ganze Situation kompromittiert, und das wesentlich mehr als sie – statt Verdacht zu schöpfen, schob er das ganze auf eine Unsicherheit, wie im Zusammenleben eines Paares häufig anzutreffen war – Das war ihr nicht von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er sie, ihre Handlungen und ihre Worte durch eine ganz andere Linse sah, und seine Vermutungen über ihre Motivation durch diese hindurch anstellte.

Sie sah es durchaus als einen Fehler in ihren Kalkulationen ein, aber da seine Sichtweise auf sie ihn eher weniger sehen ließ, als mehr, war es ein recht geringfügiger, zu trivial, um genaueren Nachdenken zu verdienen, wenn absolute Kontrolle für ihre Aufgaben nicht einen solch hohen Stellenwert innehaben würde.

Es lag auch daran, das sie ihr Leben schon seid jungen Jahren im Dienste des Projektes verbracht hatte, und sich für derartige Zeitvertreibe nie wirklich interessiert hatte, und damit, ihres Alters zum Trotz auch in keinerlei Eile befunden hatte, sich solche Erfahrungen zuzulegen. In dieser Hinsicht war es ganz nett gewesen, das mal auszuprobieren, aber „Uedas" finales Urteil war, dass sie, auch, wenn sich diese Gelegenheit nicht ergeben hätte, nichts wesentliches verpasst hätte, es war auf der Liste der Teile ihres Lebens, die sie, wenn sie sie hergeben müsste, wichtige Erfahrungen oder wesentliche Teile ihrer Identität kosten würden, nicht besonders weit oben, der entfernte, von den extremen Sinnesreizen teils betäubte Ausdruck, den sie meistens trug, während er seine Essenz in sie hineinpumpte, und sie sich unter ihm zurücklehnte und sich ohne sich daran zu stören recht protestlos „nehmen" ließ, war nur bedingt eine Maske – und auch dass sie, statt seine Aufmerksamkeit einzufordern, still dasaß und ihn betrachtete, während er sich an seinem Schreibtisch den Kopf zerbrach, erschien ihm nicht seltsam – Er sah es als eine Marotte von ihr, eine Quelle der Faszination, oder ein Einsatzpunkt, um sich Gründe dafür einzureden, wegen denen sie ihn gewählt hatte, wenn die Wahrheit sehr viel simpler war, nicht, wie er vermutete, mit irgendwelcher Bewunderung für seinen Intellekt zusammenhing – Nichts hätte ihr ferner liegen können, als einen Wissenschaftler anzupreisen, aber sie und ihre Vorgesetzten benötigten einen Wissenschaftler, um gewisse Funktionen auszuführen, und sie benötigte ihn für Funktionen, die sich von denen eines Wissenschaftlers unterschieden – Oder vielleicht war „benötigen" hier ein zu starkes Wort, seine Existenz war eben ganz praktisch gewesen.

Wäre er nicht von sich aus auf… diese Art auf sie zugekommen, wäre sie nicht zu ihm gekommen, oder zu irgendjemand sonst, nicht auf diese Weise, auch zu Zwecken der Tarnung nicht.

Demzufolge machte sie sich auch nichts aus diesem Bild einer anderen Frau, das seinen Nachttisch nie verließ – Sie fragte einmal nach ihr weil sie dachte, dass das wohl so erwartet werden würde, er antwortete, dass dies seine verstorbene Ehefrau gewesen sei, und nach der kurzen Beobachtung, dass die merklichen äußeren Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen dieser Frau und ihr selbst, zumindest so, wie sie jetzt aussah, wohl Mitsurugis „Typ" ausmachten (Helle Haut, längeres, dunkles Haar, eine hochgewachsene, ellegant-langgestreckte Statur, ein langes, schlankes Gesicht mit merklichen Jochbeinknochen und flachen Wangen), bewegte sich ihr Verstand auch schon zum nächsten Gedanken weiter.

Sie wusste nichts von den Schuldgefühlen, die ihn plagten, und unternahm auch keine zielgerichteten Versuche, seine inneren Gedanken zu erkunden – lange, vor gefühlen triefende Monologe darüber, ob er seiner Frau dadurch, dass er sich eine neue Liebhaberin zugelegt hatte, nicht unrecht tat, (Das er bis zum Tode keine andere angesehen hatte, würde er jetzt, anders als er es sich so oft ausgemalt und in Gedanken nachgesprochen hatte, nicht mehr behaupten können) und darüber, ob es nicht Ueda war, an der er sich schuldig machte, in dem er seiner Frau trotz ihrer Anwesenheit noch in wehmütigen Gedanken nachtrauerte, und wie sein Sohn in die ganze Gleichung passte – Konnte er jemanden in der Mutterrolle brauchen, oder würde er sich beim Auftauchen einer potentiellen Stiefmutter bedrängt und in Gedanken schon „ersetzt" fühlen?

Dass dieser Junge zu rücksichtsvoll war, um ihm seine Meinung jemals ehrlich zu geigen machte es sicher nicht besser… Sicher, er hatte versucht, ihm Rücksicht und Höflichkeit beizubringen, aber irgendwo musste doch diese jugendhafte Rebellion geblieben sein, die Mitsurugi selbst zu seinerzeit voll ausgelebt hatte, ja, bevor er seine Frau getroffen hatte, auch in der Form dessen, was man als unanständige, den gesellschaftlichen Konventionen nicht ganz entsprechende Beziehungen titulieren könnte…

Wie seine Liason mit Ueda zum Beispiel.

Er sah nichts ungewöhnliches daran, dass sie ihm still beim arbeiten beobachtete, schließlich waren es Gespräche über ihre gemeinsame Arbeit, die sie letzlich überhaupt zusammengeführt hatten… Er war dankbar für jede Stunde, in der er, trotz seiner vielen Arbeit hier und seinen Pflichten als Vater mit ihr verbringen konnte und genoss was er für eine einvernehmliche, warme Stille zwischen ihnen hielt, aber manchmal ließ ihre Anwesenheit seine Gedanken schweifen, oft gerade dann, wenn sich die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch ohnehin weigerten, Sinn zu machen.

Doch der Vorteil, dass seine Frustration von jemandem bemerkt werden konnte, vor dem er sie nicht restlos zu verbergen versuche (Nagato), überwog doch klar.

„Kommen Sie nicht vorran, Mitsurugi?" erkundigte sie sich, zumal diese Arbeiten für das Weiterlaufen des Planes von unerlässlicher Bedeutung waren, und ihre Vorgesetzten es umgehend vermeiden wollten, Dr. Akagi darauf anzusetzen. (Was sie wusste, wusste bald auch Ikari – Das hatte sich soweit gezeigt.)

„Ich bin kurz davor, es aufzugeben…" antwortete er, den Kopf auf Daumen und Zeigefinger einer mit dem Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte abgestützten Hand verweilend lassen, während er sich mit den anderen drei Fingern kühl wie sie waren sie linke Schläfe massierte.

Er war es mittlerweile gewöhnt, derartige Gedanken unbeantwortet in die Leere hinein zu sprechen, es war eine lange, lange Zeit her, das in seinem Schlafzimmer jemand auf ihn geantwortet hatte.

Er hatte es verlernt, diese Gedanken nicht wie etwas klingen zu lassen, von dem er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es andere Menschen hören lassen wollte, erst recht, seid es ihn in diesen eisigen Norden verschlagen hatte, weitweg von den wenigen Kontakten, die er nach dem Tod seiner Frau zumindest daheim in Japan noch gehabt hatten, und ihm halfen das Gefühl zu verdrängen, dass die Kälte allen Decken und Kleidungstücken zum trotz des Nachts durch sein Wesen wehte – Er war ein erwachsener Mann, ein Vater noch dazu, er hatte seine persönlichen Präferenzen hinten einzustellen, hinter dem Schicksal der Welt und vor allem hinter Nagato – um ehrlich zu sein würde er selbst das Schicksal der Welt ohne zu zögern weit hinter Nagato anstellen.

Es war nicht, dass die Wahrnehmung von Mitsurugi als gesellig und Vital unkorrekt gewesen war – Aber wenn das sein Wesen war, dann wollte er auch wirklich leben und in Gesellschaft sein können, verdammt – Trotz seiner Frisur war es ihm klar, _sehr_ klar, dass er sich nicht mehr, wie damals auf der Uni austoben konnte, aber wenn er zurück schaute, auf die Pläne, die er in seiner Jugend gehabt hatte, war es ihm immer wichtig gewesen, sich zumindest ein bisschen von dem Feuer und der einfachen, unkomplizierten, authentischen Art junger Leute zu bewahren, ein „cooler" Erwachsener zu werden, und sich nicht irgendwann mit Weib und Kindern an der Backe nach der Zeit zurückzusehnen, als er eine leidenschaftliche Kreatur gewesen war, das war sein schlimmster Alptraum – damals aber waren diese Gattin und diese Kinder nur karrikaturenhafte Rauchschwaden in den Vorstellungen eines unreifen Gehirns gewesen, und nicht reale Personen, zu denen eine ganze Beziehung dazugehörte, und eine ganze Wagenladung Gefühle und Erinnerungen – Kurz und ehrlich hatte er bald, nachdem er, voll idealistischen Enthusiasmus und frischem Tatendrang zum Wohle der Menschheit hierher gekommen war, schon den gefestigten Eindruck gehabt, dass er so schnell wie möglich von hier weg musste, und, wie er sich schämte zugeben zu müssen, war der von seiner eigenen Einsamkeit stammende Impetus da ein wesentlich heftigerer Teil der Motivation als all seine Betrachtungen bezüglich Nagatos Sicherheit…

Daher war es es kein Wunder, dass es ausgerechnet hier passieren musste – Wenn er seiner Schwäche nachgeben sollte, wenn die Versuchung seine Einsamkeit greifen und die besseren Teile seiner selbst überwinden sollte, wenn seine Furcht einmal größer sein sollte als sein Glaube, dann hier draußen, hier, immitten des arktischen Meeres.

Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, aus dieser Art von Grund nochmal eine Beziehung anzufangen, sondern die Erinnerung an seine Frau rein zu halten und erstmal voll und ganz Vater zu sein, doch letzlich blieb er ein Mensch, und eines Tages hatte es ihn einfach überkommen, seine Arme um diese Frau zu schlingen.

Ah, verdammt, sie war ja nicht mal sehr viel jünger als er, jedenfalls nicht _sehr_ viel jünger…

Und sie selben Gründe, die ihn einst das Bestreben gaben, aus diesem Ort zu flüchten, hielten ihn nun hier, wo eine Antwort kam, wenn er seine Sorgen in die Atmosphäre hinein klagte.

„…Sie wissen schon, dass dieses Projekt von größter Wichtigkeit ist, oder?"

„Ja…" bestätigte Mitsurugi. „…aber es würde mir wirklich helfen, wenn ich wüsste, _wofür_ das wichtig ist… Ich begreife auch so schon kaum, was diese Messwerte überhaupt bedeuten sollen…"

„Das _kannst _du nicht verstehen." Entgegnete sie, und löste damit aus, dass er sich zu ihr drehte, auch, weil in diesen Worten etwas mehr Härte durchgeklungen hatte, als sie zunächst beabsichtigt hatte – Dennoch sah sie keinen Grund, danach noch ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Das hier war eine allgemeine Meinung, kein verräterischer Fakt über den Plan oder ihre Identität. „Kein Mensch auf dieser der Welt könnte diese Dinge verstehen, und schon gar kein _Wissenschaftler_."

Angesichts seiner merklichen Konsternation sprach sie weiter, um es ihm zu erklären, damit er es verstand: „…Diese Dinge sind nicht dazu gemacht, verstanden zu werden, es liegt schlichtweg nicht in ihrer Natur… Die Engel sind Wesen, die jenseits unserer Vorstellungskraft liegen, und an ganz andere Gesetze gebunden sind…"

Sie fühlte versucht, ihn arrogant zu nennen, doch meinte, dass es doch nicht nötig zu sein schien – Er schien lernwillig, undnur den Denkweisen zu folgen, die ihm diese „vernunft"-dominierte Welt bisher eingetrichtert hatte… eigentlich eher zu bemitleiden als hassenswert, wenn „Ueda" der Typ von Mensch gewesen wäre, der Mitleid in sich hatte.

Also stand sie seufzend von ihrem Platz auf, bewegte sich zu ihm hinüber und nahm sich ihre Zeit für ihn.

„Du solltest aufhören, dass Gesamtbild sehen zu wollen. Es ist wie bei den klassischen „unmöglichen Figuren", die unsere Hände zwar zeichnen, unser Verstand aber nicht begreifen kann – als ganzes scheinen sie keinen Sinn zu machen, aber die einzelnen Bestandteile können wir erfassen… konzentriere dich auf die einzelnen Mechanismen, und arbeite dich von dortaus vor… „Verstehen" ist kein Ansatz, mit dem du hier weit kommst, und du brauchst es auch gar nicht zu verstehen… Es reicht, wenn du herrausfindest, welche Ursache ungefähr mit welchen Wirkungen zusammenhängen, das wie und warum können wir vernachlässigen…

Behandle das einfach als… wie heißt es in euren Kreisen noch mal so schön? Als Blackbox…"

„Wenn ich das tue, könnte ich genau so gut mit einem Stock in der Dunkelheit herumfuchteln…"

„Die meisten Blinden finden sich so prächtig zurecht. Zumindest in ausreichendem Maße."

Mitsurugi seufzte. „…Das macht sein, aber ich kriege hier trotzdem nichts heraus, was irgendwie Sinn macht…"

„Verabschiede dich von deinem starren Bild von Sinn und Unsinn. Aus deinen Ergebnissen Sinn und Nutzen zu ziehen ist eine Aufgabe derer, die deine Arbeiten auswerten werden. Die wissen alles, was sie zur Ausführung ihrer Aufgaben wissen müssen, und dir wurde alles wissen gegeben, was du wissen musst."

„Wurde es das, wirklich? Ich meine, mir wurde aufgetragen, Baupläne für Dinge zu erstellen, von deren Verwendungszweck ich noch kein Wort gehört habe… Offiziell sollte es für nichts jenseits von EVA 05 Pläne geben, und hier verlangt man meine Mithilfe für die EVAs _09 _und_ 08_… Oder gar eine Massenproduktion – Und die Kollegen in China treffen sogar schon die Vorbereitungen dafür! Und das Marduk-Projekt…

Um die Engel zu bekämpfen, ist es uns doch bereits gelungen, einen von ihnen zu replizieren, um ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten gegen sie zu richten – In Form der Evangelions. Also warum diese ganze Sache mit dem dritten Engel? Ihn gefangen zu halten und für Testreihen auseinander zu nehmen verstehe ich, aber diese Versuche, ihn durch den Einbau mechanischer Strukturen… kontrolierbar zu machen, und diese Pläne um derartige Anordnungen künstlich zu replizieren, die biologischen Komponenten des Engels biotechnologisch zu erzeugen, wo wir doch die Evangelions haben die… doch sicherer sein sollten als richtige, lebende Engel, die uns so einfach vernichten könnten… Die Nemesis-Serie… ein schrecklicher Plan… eine ganze Flotte von Waffen.

Was soll das alles?

Selbst, wenn das Schicksal der Welt auf dem Spiel steht, sieht das aus, als würde man mit Kanonen auf Spatzen schießen… Sollen diese Engel nicht soweit das Komitee es erwartet, nicht einer nach dem anderen auftauchen…? Mir graut es, dass ein Tag kommen könnte, an dem wir all diese Baupläne brauchen könnten…"

„Wenn alles ideal nach Plan läuft, werden es nur Baupläne bleiben… aber dazu ist es notwendig, dass diese Massenproduktions-EVAs ihre Aufgabe erfüllen können… in anderen Worten, es kommt auf seine Arbeit an…"

Und an dieser Stelle lehnte sie sich nach vorne, sodass ihre Vorderseite seinen Rücken berührte, und zwängte die Finger ihrer Hand zwischen die seinen.

„Ich weiß, dass du das hinbekommst, Darling, hab Vertrauen in dich…"

Den letzten Teil hauchte sie praktisch in sein Ohr und versetzte sein ganzes Sein in spannung… und er blickte auf diese Blätter herrab und nahm sich vor, es noch mal zu versuchen, wenn nicht für die Rettung der Welt oder die Versetzung, die ihm die Fertigstellung dieses Projektes ermöglichen würde, dann für den Moment, in dem er ihr von seinen Ergebnissen berichten könnte, ihr, der Frau, die ihm, zumindest so, wie er es sah, so viel beigebracht hatte.

Es stimmte, dass sie trotz ihres Alters jungfräulich gewesen war, als er mit seinem Leib das erste Mal über sie gekommen war (Und er, er war es _nicht_ gewesen, alles, nur nicht jungfräulich), aber es war nicht so, als ob sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit bewusst behalten hätte, im Warten auf jemand besonderes (Er wusste das nicht), sie hatte bei all den Dingen, die sie in ihrem Leben bewegt oder sonst wie beschäftigt hatten, nur nie wirklich Gelegenheit gefunden, sie loszuwerden.

Was aber auch der Wahrheit erntsprach, war, dass er sie in einige Erfahrungen und Empfindungen eingeweiht hatte, die sie vorher nicht gekannt hatte.

(Was aber auch wahr war, dass sie die ganze Angelegenheit ziemlich schnell „abpackte", als die Zeit kam, ihre Zelte hier abzubrechen und die Maske von „Ueda Nadesha" hinter sich zu lassen – Die Beziehung zu beenden war nur eine von vielen Angelegenheiten, die sie vor ihrer Abreise zu tätigen hatte, und wie alles andere erledigte sie es mit nüchterner Effizienz, kurz und simpel. Das letzte, was er von ihr sah, war eine Nachricht auf seinem Anrufbeantworter, nachdem er ihr dieses eine Spitzenhöschen zurücksenden sollte, dass er bei sich behalten hatte, als sie es eines Tages bei ihm vergessen hatte, weil es nach ihr roch, nach ihr und nach ihm; Und mit ihr kam die Bitte, dass er es doch bitte in die Reinigung geben sollte, bevor er es ihr zurücksendete, am besten mit der Post.

Sie hatte es vergessen.

Nachdem sie das fertig gebracht hatte, wendete sie sich ihrer nächsten Aufgabe zu, einer falschen Identität für die Infiltration des Hauptquartiers und die Berichte über die Ankunft des vierten Engels.

Wären da nicht seine Beiträge zum Werdegang des Projekts, und hätte sie ihn nicht mehr durch Zufall als durch andere Gründe wiedergetroffen (unwissend, dass sie das Einzige war, das ihn noch in Bethany Base gehalten hatte) hätte sie Mitsurugi an diesem Punkt genau so gut vergessen können, vollends und für immer.

Wenn sie ihn wiedererkannte, dann nur, weil man in ihrem Beruf generell nie ein Gesicht vergessen sollte, besonders nicht ein Relevantes, jeder Anfänger könnte das so rezitieren – Aber man konnte schon mit einiger Berechtigung sagen, dass sie auf eine gewisse Art und Weise vergaß, dass er existierte, wenn sie ihn nicht gerade vor sich sah – Er wurde einfach zu so einem peripheren Teil ihrer Welt, dass ihre Gedanken praktisch nie über die Fäden der Erinnerungen stolperten, mit denen er verknüpft war, und selbst wenn das geschehen sollte, gab es kein wehmütiges Verweilen.

Als er ihr in Tokyo-3 wieder begegnete, hatte sie keine Probleme, so zu tun, als sei er ihr völlig fremd – Im Gegensatz zu der vorherigen Situation waren Pokerfaces eine Art von Schauspielerei, mit der sie _bestens_ vertraut war.

Sie hätte es wahrscheinlich anders gemacht, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass er sich ebenfalls in Hauptquartier versetzten lassen würde, einfach, weil auch ein einziger Mann, der sie wiedererkannte schon ein Makel war, ein möglicher Riss in ihrer Charade – Vermtlich hätte sie vorgeschlagen, mit ihm zu kommen, ihn sogar in seiner Entscheidung motiviert, dass es ihr doch auch gut in den Kram passe und dass es doch auch seinem Sohn nur zu gute kommen könnte – Ihre letzten Alibis und gefälschten Papiere waren auch nicht schlechter als die jetzigen, und so etwas wie eine Familie hätte die Tarnung nurch dichter wirken lassen, auch, wenn sie nur so und so dicht zu sein brauchte, sie wusste, das Ikari und die seinen sie sofort erkennen würden, und der Fakt, dass ihnen dennoch die Hände gebunden sein würden, fand sie nicht unamüsant.

Was Mitsurugi anging, er schickte die Unterwäsche zurück.

Was er ebenfalls tat war, zu der Adresse hinzufahren, zu der er sie geschickt hatte, und dort nach dieser Frau zu suchen, zum damaligen Zeitpunkt ergriffen von einer Entschlossenheit, sie nicht kampflos aufzugeben, die bald darauf an einer Mauer der unerreichbarkeit verpuffte.

Das Appartment, in dem Ueda angeblich leben sollte, wenn sie nicht gerade in einer Kahüte in einer Forschungstation im arktischen Meer saß, sollte im zwölften Stock liegen,doch das Gebäude, das er an dieser Adresse vorfand – ein über mehrere Ecken mit SEELE assoziierter Besitz – reichte nur bis zum elften Stock hoch, und das auch nur, weil Stockwerk nummer vier aus Gründen des Aberglaubens bereits als Nummer Fünf ettikettiert worden zwar, und auch in den vorhandenen Stockwerken hatte, soweit es ihm die Anwohner sagen konnten, nie jemand gelebt, auf den Uedas Beschreibung auch nur im entferntesten passte… Es war nicht nur, dass es ihm nicht möglich schien, herauszufinden, wo in aller Welt sie hin verschwunden war – vielmehr schien sie alle Anzeichen dafür, dass sie jemals mit sich existiert hatte, mit sich genommen zu haben. )

„Asahina Najiko" hatte keine besonders hohe Meinung von Wissenschaftlern, und „Ueda Nadesha" war da wenig anders – Tatsächlich war die Ansicht, die sie von Miyazawa hatte, wohl noch wesentlich grottiger, als die, die Miyazawa von ihr hatte – das Treffen in jenem Warenhaus am Rande von Tokyo-3 war ihr zweites; Das erste fand in Bethany Base statt.

Nur sehr wenige Eingeweihte ahnten, das SEELE noch eine „weitere Probe" in Besitz hatte, die allerwenigstens ahnten, dass der aus dem arktischen Eis ausgegrabene erste Engel nicht das einzige lebende Exemplar war, dass man hatte isolieren können, und selbst unter den in Bethany Base stationierten Wissenschaftlern ahnten nur wenige, was in diesem Komplex wirklich vor sich ging, von der Einkerkerung des dritten Engels einmal abgesehen – Es funktionierte, weil ein großer Teil der Experimente zumindest auf den ersten Blick wirklich so simpel schien, wie sie aussahen, einfache Versuche aus der Struktur, Beschaffenheit und Resilienz des vorliegenden Exemplarsantworten darauf zu erhalten, was für ein Kaliber von Feind ihnen da mit dem Verlauf der Sekunden ständig entgegenschnellte, und wie man Methoden finden könnte, um ihnen bei zu kommen, bis zu recht unschuldigen Fragestellungen wie denen nach Design und Entwicklung der Waffen für die Evangelions. – Was mit den Daten geschah, die sie dabei unweigerlich über die Anatomie und „Funktionsweise" des Engels erhielten, hinterher noch geschah, war nicht ihre Angelegenheit.

Dementsprechend hatten sich Miyazawa und ihre „Kostbare Fracht" mit einem Transporthubschrauber einfliegen lassen, der offiziell die jüngste Ladung an Bauteilen für die Energieversorgung von Einheit Fünf transportieren sollte und jedes Gramm des minimalen Extra-Gewichts das sich hauptsächlich von den „komfortablen" Halterungen ableitete, in denen der Engel seine Reise hatte verbringen müssen, hatte praktisch ein eingenes Alibi, was keinesfalls unnötig war, da das Gewicht der Fracht, und überhaupt alles andere, was in diese Basis hineinverladen oder aus ihr herrausverfrachtet wurden – Die Wahrheiten, die an den Wurzeln dieser Hallen schliefen, hielten sich nicht von selbst geheim.

Uedas Funktion bei der ganzen Sache war es gewesen, den beiden Gästen von Komplex fünf eine freie Passage durch die Basis zu organisieren, ohne das ihre Anwesenheit – und die von einigem SEELE-Sicherheitspersonal, das zur Absicherung der ganzen Geschichte abkommandiert worden war, um den unbefugten Teilen des Personals, (Das eigentlich so ziemlich die ganze Besatzung von Bethany Base miteinschloss, selbst den ergrauten Kommandanten – Viele von ihnen wussten Dinge, die in den anderen Stützpunkten kaum einer wusste, aber keinem einzigen waren Details über Subjekt 23 bekannt, insbesondere keine entscheidenden Details, nichts weiter, als das SEELE irgendwo noch eine weitere Engel-Probe liegen hatte, wahrscheinlich, so ließ sich mit diesem beschränkten Wissenstand nur schließen, irgendwo auf Eis) wenn sie doch über diese Geheim-Prozession stolpern sollten, den Weg abzuschneiden –Was aber, wie gesagt, wenn alles nach Plan lief, ausgeschlossen sein sollte (Und tatsächlich würden die Männer von SEELE „Ueda" nicht als ihre schattenhafte, rechte Kralle einsetzten, wenn sie nicht gut in ihrer Arbeit wäre: Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befanden sich nicht nur eines, sondern gleich zwei subversive Elemente in Bethany Base, im Vergleich zu SEELE oder Ikari's Plan zwar nur Ein-Mann-Fraktionen, zwar lose aliiert,aber im wesentlichen unabhänging agierend, und es wäre wirklich besser, wenn keiner von beiden etwas von dieser Aktion mitbekommen würde.)

Natürlich ging Uedas Aufmerksamkeit zuallererst zu dem Jungen an Miyazawas Seite, schließlich war dieser relevant für das große Werk, das Ziel der ganzen Unternehmung und noch viel mehr, nicht im Tode wäre es ihr eingefangen, irgendeine Wissenschaftlerin eines Blickes zu würdigen, ohne dass diese es explizit darauf anlegte, einen relevanten Teil ihres Blickfeldes zu versperren – Doch die Observationen, die sie an ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen von dem silberhaarigen Jugendlichen hatte, unterschieden sich nicht sehr von denen, die sie an ihrem zweiten Zusammentrefen tätigte, nur dass es ihr hier, wie bereits angedeutet, nicht ganz gelang, die diffuse Ähnlichkeit zuzuordnen, die sie um seine makellosen Züge herumschimmern sah.

„Ist das der Junge?"

„Uhm, Yup, das ist er. Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist unser Subjekt 23, Codename Tabris. Und ich bin, uh, Miyazawa. Miyazawa… Haruhi, aus Komplex Fünf-"

„Ich weiß, wer sie sind." unterbrach Ueda.

Auch, wenn sie die mit ihrer Auftragsbeschreibung mitgelieferten Akten nicht wie es die Empfindlichkeit ihrer Aufgaben und der dazugehörigen Geheimhaltung verlangten sorgsam durchgelesen hatte, reichte ihr ein einziger Blick, um sich eine abgepackte Meinung zu bilden, die sie bei ihrem nächsten Treffen einfach hervorkramte, ohne sich die Zeit für weitere Beobachtungen zu machen – Menschen schnell einzuschätzen war für sie überlebenswichtig, jedes Körnchen Gedächtnisspeicher wertvoll – Und was sollte sie auch anderes denken von ihr denken?

Schließlich war das, was da vor ihr stand, nicht die junge, naive frisch von der Uni geköderte Miyazawa, wie man sie vielleicht zehn Jahre zuvor hätte antreffen können, sondern eine Frau, bei der man die Jahre, die ihr zu Uedas eigenem Alter fehlen würden, an einer einzigen Hand abzählen konnten, und sie stand vor ihr, in einem Jeansrock mit einem herzförmigen Aufdruck, einem rosa Hello-Kitty-Polohemd und zwei Spängchen mit erdbeerförmigen Plastikdekorationen, die ihre Haarsträhnen dort aus ihrem Gesicht fernhalten sollten, wo ihr pinkes Haargummi versagt hatte… und war das allen ernstes Schokolade an ihrem Mundwinkel…?

Ein Blick auf die Frau hatte gereicht, um allen Respekt zu verlieren, den Ueda ihr ihrer Akte wegen zugemessen haben mochte, was an sich schon eine ganz schöne Meisterleistung war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie vor Wissenschaftlern generell nur einen recht mikroskopisch bemessenen Respekt hatte, der gerade mal ausreichte, um ihre Existenz zu tolerieren, wenn sie nichts mit ihr zu tun hatten, oder leidergottes gebraucht wurden.

Es war ja mittlerweile allgemein bekannt, das einige ihrer Landsfrauen sich nicht dafür zu schade waren, sich bis ins hohe Alter noch „jugendlich" oder „niedlich" zu benehmen und anzuziehen, aber was Ueda davon hielt, musste wohl nicht gesondert erwähnt werden – Schon in früher Kindheit hatte sie gelernt, ihren Verwandten recht zu geben, wenn sie sich über den Verfall der guten alten konservativen Werte beklagten, und in gewisser maßen konnte man, wenn man einen düsteren Humor hatte, der Ueda freilich entglitten wäre, ja sagen, dass SEELEs plan „Früher war alles besser" zum logischen Extrem führte, vier Milliarden Jahre zurück zum absoluten Beginn.

Der Punkt war jedoch, unterm Strich, das Ueda, auch wenn sie es stoisch und klagenlos hinnehmen könnte, wenn es nötig werden sollte, sich nicht länger in der Gegenwart dieser frivolen Wissenschaftlerin und dieses unmenschlichen Kindes aufzuhalten, als es unbedingt nötig war.

Sie verzichtete also auch auf den weiteren Austausch von Worten, da ohenin schon alles Wichtige abgeklärt war.

„Kommen Sie. Hier lang."

„Uh, ja, Ma'am!" kratzte Miyazawa zusammen und tapste ihr hinter her, gefolgt von einem wesentlich entspannteren Tabris und einer Kolonne von Sicherheitspersonal.

Nun mochte man Miyazawa mit einer betont scharfen Anweisung den Wortfluss abdrehen können (Auch, wenn ihr durchaus danach war, etwas zu sagen, und diesbezüglich mit sich haderte) schienen Uedas Versuche, eine sozial gespannte Stimmung zu erzeugen an dem silbernen Engel in einem weiten Bogen vorbeizusegeln, der, während er die Korridore entlanglief, offen und entspannt lächelte, und mit einem hellen, zuvorkommenden Tonfall sprach, dem man kein Körnchen irgeneiner Trübung anmerken konnte: „Es freut mich sehr, Ihnen endlich einmal persönlich zu begegnen, Miss...Ueda, das ist doch die Bezeichnung, die Ihnen derzeit zugewiesen ist? Ich weiß natürlich über Ihre Aktivitäten bescheid, teilweise zumindest…"

Sicherlich mehr, als er wissen sollte, aber seine Provokationen waren geschickt, und gingen selten weiter, als er sie plausibel leugnen konnte.

„Ich hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit… „Ueda"-san."

Und ja, die Anführungszeichen hörte man heraus, nicht deutlich unterstrichen, aber doch merklich, eher durchklingend als akzentuiert, und durch diese nicht mal mit besonders viel Mühe behaftete, absichtlich als solche Erkennbare Illusion von Banalität umso pikanter – Das zumindest war die einzige Konsequenz, die Asahina daraus zu ziehen wusste, und irgendwer musste sie doch ziehen, wenn diese gänseblümchen-vermessende Wissenschaftlerin ahnungslos und im Hüpferlauf in die Falle Menschlichen Stolzes hinentänzelte, die für ihresgleichen so unwiderstehlich zu sein schien.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt! Du nicht aus, Tabbie-chan? Ich meine, wegen den anderen Engel-Proben. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich welche davon zu sehen bekomme – außer dir natürlich. Ich bin wirklich neugierig darauf… Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Er gedachte seiner eigenen Vorfreude auf die Begegnung mit den Erwählten, und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Ich denke schon, so ähnlich."

„Da fällst mir ein… ist das nicht auch das erste Mal, dass _du_ mit deinesgleichen zusammentriffst? Wenn ich es recht bedenke, schon, oder?"

„Das ist korrekt." Bestätigte er zugetan.

„…Hm… Aber das wusstest du vorher schon, oder?"

„Ja, wieso fragst du?"

„Na ja, dafür, dass du heute das erste Mal ein paar der einzigen anderen Wesen so wie dich treffen wirst, scheinst du…. Na, ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, es sollte doch etwas besonderes sein, deine lang verschollene Verwandschaft wieder zu treffen?"

„_Natürlich_ freue ich mich…" antwortete Tabris, dessen Worte genau so einfach als Teil einer gewöhnlichen, leichten Konversation missverstehbar waren, aber nicht ganz ohne etwas, das zumindest für die, die ihn kannten, als Ansätze einer leichten Bedecktheit verstanden werden konnte, auf die eine ganz spezielle Art, wie jemand wie er widerspruchsfrei ernster werden konnte. Doch was auch immer der Grund dafür war, er zog es vor, Miyazawas Tag noch nicht damit zu trüben, auch, weil es später wohl ohnehin wortlos ersichtlich werden würde, ob er es gewählt herbeiführte, oder zu seiner Zeit kommen ließ.

„…Aber es ist nicht in unserer Natur, einanderum einer physischen Distanz Willen zu vermissen… Wir betreiben nicht diese Interaktion, die zwischen euch Einzelwesen stattfindet, noch haben wir ein Bedürfnis dafür."

„Aber sie sind doch deine Familie, nicht…?" fragte Miyazawa, in eine gewisse Nachdenklichkeit hineinschweifend und denkend, dass es doch traurig sein, wenn er selbst so ein grundlegendes Konzept wie „Familie" nicht begreifen könnte, wenn selbst eine solche Grundsätzlichkeit nichts geteilt, für ihn mitsamt der mit dem Begriff verbunden Wärme grundsätzlich verschlossenes Wissen wäre.

„Das schon, aber ich weiß von ihnen. Ich kenne sie. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie da sind. Tatsächlich ist das eine jener Dinge, die ich… schon immer gewusst habe, gewisser maßen. Das ist die art von Wissen, die wir besitzen, etwas statisches, Mitgegebenes. Wie du an mir siehst können wir es zwar durchaus besitzen und enthalten, obgleich wir doch nicht die Möglichkeiten, es aus der außenwelt anzuhäufen, die ihr erlangt habt…"

„…Unsere Seelen sind letzlich nicht so verschieden, was?" sinnierte Miyazawa.

„Nein, glücklicherweise nicht…" bestätigte Tabris, während sie weiter von Ueda angeführt durch die Korridore von Bethany Base liefen, die dem Hauptquartier in Punkto Irrgarten-Faktor in nichts nachstanden. „Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen… ich weiß, dass die anderen da sind. Das ist alles, was meinesgleichen an „Gesellschaft" benötigt… Auch, wenn ich persönlich sie recht …angenehm finde."

„Freut mich zu hören." Kommentierte die Wissenschaftlerin, wonach sich „Ueda" entgültig in der Verantwortung sah, dieses Gespräch in sinnvollere, für das Projekt relevantere Gefilde zurückzuführen: „Dieses „ursprüngliche Wissen" von dem du da sprichst… Ich nehme an, es ist euch allen gemeinsam? Oder zumindest den natürlichen Nachfahren Adams, oder?"

„Nein…" antwortete der Junge, wieder mit diesem Geheimnisse bewahrenden Lächeln, dass irgendwelche philosophischen Homunculi in Uedas Hinterkopf wild auf die Alarmglöckchen hauen ließ. „…Nein, es ist nicht mit einem Mechanismus vergleichbar, der uns Kommunikation erlauben würde. Ich sagte bereits, dass die Kommunikation nichts in unserer Natur liegt."

Unwillens, wie eine Dumme belehrt zu werden, und am wenigsten mit einem leichten Kleid scheinbarer Unschuld und Reinheit von der Sorte, die mit der oft als Tugend angeprangten Reinheit fast schon zu weit ging, ähnlich der Grausamkeit eines unwissenden Kindes, das im unbekümmerten Spiel zu seinem Spaß die Flügel eines Insektes ausriss, oder mit wild glänzender Faszination in einem toten Igel herumstocherte, warf Ueda ihre nächsten Worte mit einer leichten, aber bewusst nicht übersehbar gehaltenen Schroffheit auf den übermenschlichen Jungen zurück: „Das habe ich nicht gefragt."

„…Aber sie wollten darauf hinaus, stimmt's?" kam es scheinbar völlig unbekümmert zurück, wieder mit der Nichtbeachtung eines Kindes, das zu sehr mit seinem Spiel beschäftigt war, um sich um irgendetwas anderes zu scheren. „Aber ja." Setzte er fort, als könne er mühelos ihre Gedanken lesen. „Diese Befürchtung muss ich Ihnen leider bestätigen, „Ueda"-san. Sie können davon ausgehen, dass meine Brüder und Schwester spüren… nein, wissen werden, was mit ihren Vorgängern geschehen ist… und, dass es durchaus vorkommen könnte, das die Angriffe der später erwachenden auf denen ihrer Vorgänger aufbauen… Erfolgversprechende Strategien weiterverwenden, oder sich das Ausnützen gewisser Schwächen ihrer Feinde abschauen. Das ist nichts, was ihrer Natur so nah wäre wie der euren aber ja, es liegt im Rahmen des Möglichen."

Ueda stellte sich vor, dass die Tendenz dieses Jungen, zu wissen, wie die Sätze seiner Gesprächspartner enden würden, bevor diese sie begonnen hatten, wohl manch einem, dem sein simples Bild von der Welt sehr lieb war, einen recht tiefen Schreck zu versetzen vermögen könnte – Sie selbst hatte sich von kleinaus als ein stilles Hintergrundinstrument wie einen Bass verstanden, das die strahlenderen, mehr von der Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums behafteten Teile wie Gitarre, Klavier und Gesang zu ermöglichen hatte, ohne Befehle oder Geschehnisse zu hinterfragen, und sie war der Ansicht, dass dies ihren menschlichen Verstand, den sie trotz der untrennbar damit verwobenen Limitationen ja doch noch brauchte, entschieden geschont hatte.

Das dieser unmenschliche Knirps, dieser kleine schelmische Kobold im Gewand eines Engels ihr also die Worte aus dem Mund nahm wie ein Schulkind seinen jüngeren Geschwistern den Süßkram stibitzte, vermochte Ueda nicht ins Erschaudern zu versetzen, es… _nervte_ sie nur.

Dies ließ sich allerdings auch von Miyazawas heiterem Geschwafel sagen:

„…Aber manomann, wenn eurereins etwas mehr wie Menschen wäre, würdest du wahrscheinlich durchdrehen, mit so vielen Brüderchens und Schwesterchens. Ich hab ja schon meine _vier_ Geschwister kaum ausgehalten…. Auch wenn ich sie natürlich lieb habe. Aber immerhin hast du in der Hindsicht Glück, dass das alles _große_ Geschwister sind… Du bist sozusagen das Baby in der Familie." Miyazawa kicherte etwas. „Ich armes Würstchen war immer das Sandwich-Kind… Die Großen ließen mich nie mitspielen, und die Kleinen hatten immer einen Heidenspaß damit, meine Sachen in Schutt und Asche zu legen…"

Diese Art von zusammenleben war für Tabris etwas, dass er im Wesentlichen aus Büchern und Datenbanken kannte – Seine Reaktion war kein vertrautes Kichern, sondern ein durchaus interessiertes Zuhören, das er jedoch auch für irgendwelche Erzählungen über irgendwelche fremde Kulturen oder eigentümliche Tiefseelebewesen übrig gehabt hätte. (Und waren ihm nicht alle Kulturen auf dieser Erde gleich Fremd, und waren im Vergleich zu ihm, wenn man etwas wie ihn als Norm annehmen würde nicht so ziemlich alle Lebewesen eigentümlich?)

Es war nicht die Begeisterung oder die Wertschätzung die fehlte, am allerwenigsten das Interesse, aber da war kein Verständnis der Tatsache, dass der Diskurs in solchen Dingen in einem speziellen Kompartiment verarbeitet werden sollte, einen gesonderten Status zu haben schien, und in eine andere Schublade von Wissen gehörte wie ‚Die durschnittliche Lebenserwartung eines Homo Sapiens auf den japanischen Inseln ist…'

Miyazawa könnte ihm genau so gut Statistiken über menschliche Familien vorlesen – Aber unabhängig von seinem Verständnis von Bindungen oder Kommunikation, hatten sie im Labor denn viel getan, um ihm diese Konzepte nahe zu bringen – einer dieser vielen Momente, die Miyazawa zweifeln ließen, ob sie es nicht verdienten, ausgelöscht zu werden.

Aber vielleicht war es ja leicht für sie, dass zu sagen, als eine ledige, derzeit ohne größere Bindungen lebende Frau, die sich vor allem ihren wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten zugewendet hatte.

„Wir sind angekommen." Berichtete Ueda, nun endlich einen Vorwand habend, um dieses groteske Schauspiel zu unterbrechen.

Sie zog eine Schlüsselkarte hervor, zog sie durch einen Schlitz und fütterte den Schlussmechanismus daneben mit einer Zahlenkombination und einem Fingerabdruck ihres linken Ringfingers, bevor sich nicht eine, sondern gleich drei schwere stahltüren zur Seite schoben und damit zugleich erkennen ließen, wie dick diese Wände sein mussten.

Die vierte, komplett schwarze Stahltür öffnete sich nicht sofort, sondern erst, nachdem Ueda eine weitere Kombination eingegeben hatte – Später würde sie für jede weitere halbe Stunde, die sie und die Wissenschaftlerin in dem Raum dahinter zubrachten einen weiteren Code in die andere Seite dieser Tür eingeben müssen, die so verkabelt war, das die Nichteinhaltung dieser Vorkehrung die Türen permanent verriegeln, Luftschächte und Aussichtsfenster abriegeln und alle Zugänge zu dem Raum hermetisch abdichten würden, von dem Abschalten aller Konsolen und Lebenserhaltungssysteme in dem dahinter liegenden Raum ganz zu schweigen – Um die Benutzung der Kommunikationsysteme zu verhindern, hatten SEELEs Architekten sogar noch eines drauf gelegt und denen einen regelrechten Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus eingebaut – Aus diesem Raum überhaupt herauszukommunizieren erforderte Fingerabdrücke zweier zufällig ausgewählter Finger und Iriscan einer autorisierten Person.

Die Devise war klar: Das Wissen darüber, was hinter dieser letzten Panzertür lag, hatte diesen Raum auf gar keinen Fall zu verlassen, eher würde man es mitsamt aller Datenträger, die es enthalten könnten, einschließlich menschlicher Hirne, dort unten begraben.

Miyazawa wusste das und zeigte daher auch einige Zeichen von Unmut, als sie über die ungewöhnlich lange und breite, kombinierte Türschwelle hinüberschritt – Sie hatte ehrlich gesagt ein flaues Gefühl dabei, ihr Leben in Uedas Hände zu legen – Sie konnte sie, wie bereits erwähnt, nicht leiden, und außerdem hatte sie nicht wirklich Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeit, Zeichen des Verrats von denen bloßer Nervosität zu unterscheiden. Schlucken musste sie schon.

Kaum aber, dass sie über die Schwelle hinweg war, ergriff die Faszination die Überhand, ohne die sie sich ja doch nie für solch eine Organisation rekrutieren lassen hätte, und ihre Augen strahlten mit dem Wissen darüber, was da vor ihr lag – Die eine Sache, an der es Wissenschaftlern immer mangelte, waren repräsentative Datensätze, und hier würde sie Gelegenheit haben, an Proben zu forschen, die nirgends so auf der Welt zur Verfügung standen.

Das offentsichtlichste und imposanteste war wohl das schlangenartige Biest, was durch das große, von mehreren Stahlverstrebungen gestüzte Sichtfenster aus meterdickem Panzer-Klarstahl hindurch erspäht werden konnte, während sich selbst um diese Zeit noch zahlreiche Abtragungsroboter und bisweilen sogar der eine oder andere lebensmüde oder in Geldnot geratene Arbeiter daran zu schaffen machte – Man musste schon genau hinsehen, um die Kreatur zu erkennen, sie war fast vollständig auf ihr Skellett reduziert und mittlerweile tief in allerlei mechanische Halterungen und Einfassungen gezwängt, von denen einige auch progressiv um es herum aufgebaut worden waren, schon während seiner Gefangenschaft – Plastik und Metall hatten das, was einst ein göttliches Wesen war, fest in ihren Klauen und langsam begannen sie sogar, sich in das Wesen selbst hineinzufressen.

Es war, nicht hübsch mit verflossenen Federn garniert, aber doch im Sinne jener tief wehmütigenden Darstellung aus Fiktion und Mythologie ein wahrhaftig „Gebrochener Engel."

Die Geschehnisse dort unten, in der Haupteinheit der Basis waren von hier aus zwar zu sehen, aber das Glas war von der nur einseitig durchsehbaren Sorte, und ließ sich von dort unten nicht von einer weiteren, kleinbusgroßen Betonfliese in der Wand unterscheiden, wie sie links, rechts, vorne und unterhalb davon noch endlos weitergingen – Das getarne Sichtfenster lag noch nicht einmal besonders mittig, aber auch nicht am Rand, und war am linken oberen Rand mit einer Nummer bedruckt wie alle anderen, tatsächlichen Bauelemente auch.

Und es war so eingerichtet, dass sich dessen äußeres Erscheinungsbild auch bei der (von Innen erfolgenden) Abriegelung des Fensters nicht sonderlich ändern würde.

Doch das Wesen, welches durch jenes Fenster zu sehen war, so sehr es seiner natürlichen Aura von Macht und der Realität widerstrebender… Falschheit doch beraubt worden war, so war es mit sicherheit noch groß und wuchtig, wie es selbst ein plumper Elefant oder ein dickhäutiges Rhinozeros gewesen wäre, und somit zumindest noch in der billigen Façon eines Zirkustiers oder eines unpolierten Trompetentons imposant war, sahen die beiden anderen Behältnisse, die Miyazawa vor sich im Raum aufgebaut sah, nicht nach viel aus – Es war ihr Wissen über das, was darin lag, die Implikationen, die ihr ähnliche Bewunderung dafür erlaubte, wie für das gigantische Schlangengeschöpf außerhalb.

Eine Probe war auf einer Art Podest aufgetragen, ähnlich dem Urkilogram unter einer Vielzahl von käseglockenartigen Druckgefäßen verwahrt, die Teils in das für einen durchschnittlichen Menschen etwa talienhohe Podest eingearbeitet waren, darunter sah man ein schwarzes, zyllindrisches Behältnis mit glänzender, glatter Oberfläche und scharfen Kanten, wo die Mantelfläche auf die Grundflächen traf, mit dünnen, schaltkreisartigen Linien, die über das ganze Gefäß verliefen, und in regelmäßigen Abständen mit blauem Licht pulsten.

Doch während man dieser zumindest durch die Glocken noch den „besonderen" Charakter ansah, ließ das daneben liegende, etwas mobiler ausgelegte Behältnis von den Dimensionen einer Telefonzelle nicht wirklich vermuten, dass sich darin etwas mit Bedeutung für die Zukunft von Himmel und Erde verbarg – Es war eine simple, graue Stahlkiste, wie ein Miniatur-Container, mit einigen versteckten Klappen darin – Eine vorne, hinter der sich Eingabe-Terminale versteckten, unter anderem mit Schlössern, in denen bereits zwei Schlüssel drinsteckten, und einem Löchlein ähnlich einem Türspion für das Anfertigen von Fingerabdruck- und Irisscans, und einer zweiten, die sich vermutlich nur sekundär öffnete, und zahlreiche, recht große Anschlussbuchsen für Kabel freilegten, von denen die Meisten auch gefüllt und somit mit den Konsolen und Messgeräten in diesem Raum verbunden waren.

Gefängnisse, wusste Miyazawa.

Diese beiden Anlagen waren, auch, wenn sie nicht danach aussahen, Zeugnisse modernster (Nano-)Technologie vom ähnlichen Maße wie das Behältnis-System dort unten, und was sie enthielten war, in der Tat, genau das gleiche: Einen lebenden Botschafter Gottes.

Das man um den da unten die ganze Station hier hatte bauen müssen, während für diese beiden diese recht handlichen Gefäße reichten, lag einerseits daran, dass man die beiden sekundären Proben hier im Verpuppten Zustand belassen hatte, weil die Dimensionen eine detailierte Sezierung, wie sie bei dem Exemplar dort unten vorgenommen worden waren, ohnehin schwieriger gemacht hätten, aber deren schiere Größe selbst war wohl der Haupgrund: Die Probe in der „grauen Kiste" hatte kaum die Ausmaße eines Golfballs, die in der „Käseglocke" war mikroskopisch klein. Sie alle hatte man bei der Absuchung der Trümmer der Second-Impact-Explosion gefunden, bei der Bergung der originalen Überreste Adams und des Kokons, der eines der wesentlichen Ergebnisse des Kontaktexperiments enthalten sollte – eben diesen übermenschlichen Jungen, der den Raum jetzt knapp hinter Miyazawa selbst betreten hatte, so kalt es auch klingen musste, die Auslöschung von drei Milliarden Menschleben als eines der „unwesentlichen" Ergebinisse des Second Impact zu klassifizieren. Eine Explosion von weißgott wie vielen Kilotonnen, nichts als stupfe Reaktionswärme, die billigste Schul-Thermodynamik.

Es war wohl kein Zufall, dass man vor allen die kleineren Kokons noch nahe der ehemaligen Kontinentalmasse der Antarktis gefunden hatte – Die größeren waren Aufgrund ihrer höheren Masse in alle Himmelsrichtungen geblasen worden, teils bis zur anderen Seite der Welt, wo man den Dritten Engel aufgrund des Kraters gefunden hatte, den er bei seinem Einschlag in den Frost geschmolzen hatte, die meisten waren aber vermutlich in den Ozeanen versunken, oder in sonstwelchen abgelegenen Gebieten, wo man sie aufgrund der Vernichtung von großen Teilen der mit Radars und Kameras bestückten Infrastruktur, darunter auch des orbitalen Satelitennetzwerks, nicht mehr hatte verfolgen können – Gut möglich, dass die größten paar Brocken sogar in den Orbit geblasen worden waren, bis hin zum Mond, den die Katastrophe mit einem breiten Sprenkel Blut besudelt hatte.

Die kompakte Größe der von SEELE erworbenen Exemplare war aber durchaus zu deren Vorteil, zumal sie erlaubte, die Viecher strategisch günstig zu platzieren…

Und das gab ihnen außer ihrer relativen Transportierbarkeit noch einen weiteren entscheidenden Vorteil in ihrer Verwendung als Testsubjekte: Selbst wenn ihre respektiven Verwahrungsanlagen Sichtfenster gehabt hätten, hätte man nicht sehr viel erkennen können – Anders als bei dem Bemitleidenswerten Geschöpf, dass sich da draußen erstreckte, kaum noch mehr als ein Skellet mit freigelegten Nervenbahnen – Doch das war nicht so schlimm so lange es nur still dalag, wie ein Dinosaurierskellet in einem Museum, einfach nur Knochen, wie sie so ziemlich jeder Biologe in Ausreichender Quantität zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, einfach nur Biologie – Gesegnet sind die, die eine Stimme haben: Der Schrei eines Vogels lässt und aufhorchen, während das stumme Leid eines Fisches uns unberührt lässt –

Es stimmte, das Miyazawa zunächst einmal Mitleid mit dem gefangenen Biest verspürte, als ihre ursprüngliche Aufregung zu verfliegen begann, aber es war zunächst nicht ganz zo stark, weil sie dieses Ding einfach nicht so erfasste, wie es etwas mit menschlicher Gestalt getan hätte – Dann aber wurde sie sich Kraft ihres Verstandes dieses Umstandes bewusst, und ein Teil ihrer selbst war bemüht, diese „Ungerechtigkeit" durch das Auspumpen zusätzlicher Neurotransmitter auszugleichen.

Doch es war etwas ganz anderes als dieses Wesen, als könne es ihre wachsamen Blicke trotz des Fensters trickreicher Tarnung warnehmen, ihre bloße Präsenz, oder vielleicht korrekterweise die eines ganz anderen Wesens, sich genau diesen Augenblick aussuchte, um sich zu regen.

Und was für eine Bewegung das war, nicht vergleichbar, mit einem Tier, dass in seinem Käfig rasselt, eher verwandt mit der gewaltigten Kraft, wie sich Berge, Inseln oder tektonische Platten bewegten und in den daneben winzigen und vergänglichen Zuschauern Urängste auslöste, die älter waren, als die Menschheit selbst – Die Halterungen und Verstrebungen seiner Fesseln ächzten, und dieses bloße Strecken, das für das Biest nichts größeres zu sein schien als das morgendliche Gähnen eines schläfrigen Menschen, ohne weiteren Zweck als der Bewegung selbst, ließ die Welt beben und donnern, die ganze Basis von der Wurzel aus, als hätte die ganze Welt zu schwanken begonnen, weil der Drache Niddhöggr an der Wurzel der Weltesche genüsslich ein weiteres Stück herausgebissen hatte, nur, um das Eis durch die Wirbelsäulen der Sterblichen zu jagen und ihnen anzukündigen, dass das Ende ihrer Tage nun ein wenig näher hielt – In dieser Hinsicht wären die Menschen wohl besser damit beraten gewesen, es den simpleren lillithianischen Lebensformen gleichzutun, die sie meist als Tiere bezeichneten, und wie gut programmierte Maschinchen ihren ureigensten Instinkten zufolgen und zu meiden, was ihnen Angst verursachte, anstatt für diese Angst einen Grund zu suchen oder sie überwinden zu wollen.

Sie mochten es die meiste Zeit über leugnen, aber in dem Augenblick, in dem sie jenes mächtige Dröhnen vernahmen, war jedem, der daran Anteil hatte, klar, wie überaus vergänglich und vorübergehend das Verließ war, in dass sie dieses Geschöpf gesperrt hatte, und ihre Herzen erfüllten sich mit der Gewissheit, dass sie sie diese Kreatur unmöglich halten können würden – Die Tage, in denen es ihnen noch möglich war, ihre frechen Forschungen durchzuführen waren geborgt wie das Leben, und eines Tages würden sie dafür zahlen müssen, das Wesen und sein stetig steigender Durst nach Rache würden schon dafür sorgen.

Doch während diese unheilvolle Verheißung und die Versuche, sie wegzurationalisieren die Gedanken der meisten Menschen bei diesem Anblick vollends ausgefüllt hätten, war das bei Miyazawa anders – Sie hatte lang genug mit einem dieser Wesen verbracht, um die andere Seite zu betrachten, und was es dort zu erblicken gab, war nicht schön – Das sie sich mit dem Exemplar, dass sie kannte, unterhalten konnte, war mehr oder weniger Glück, Tabris besaß eben zufällig eine passende Form – Aber wenn die Form das einzige wirkliche Unterschied war, zumindest zwischen ihm und den anderen Botschaftern, dann… So verschieden sie auch sein mochten, in diesem Moment, auf dieses anders geformte Ding bezogen sah sie nur die Ähnlichkeiten, und wie sie sich vorkommen würde, wenn man ihr scharfes Metal ins Fleisch getrieben und die Muskeln von den Knochen gezogen hätte, ohne, dass sie auf die Erlösung durch das Ende ihres Lebens hoffen konnte, allein, gefangen in der Dunkelheit, ohne Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft…

„Oh… oh mein Gott… Es… es lebt ja noch!"

„Natürlich lebt es noch." Kommentierte Asahina nüchtern. „Es _muss_ leben – Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich diese Wesen auflösen, nachdem sie sterben,ist nicht zu glauben…"

Das hatte sie natürlich gewusst, aber es gab Leben und Leben – Eine Person in einem tiefen Koma könnte man schließlich auch als lebendig einstufen, unter anderen Parametern könnte man diesen Titel aber einer schwer verstümmelten Person unter ständiger Pein aber schon ankerkennen, und anmerken, das der Tod vorzuziehen sein – Das sie die Engel zerstören würden mussten, dessen war sich Miyazawa bewusst, aber dieses Geschöpf da unten einfach zu töten, wäre wohl Gnade gewesen – Wäre Kuze hier würde er es wohl beängstigend finden, dass dieses Wesen selbst so noch überleben konnte und stetig versuchte, sich loszureißen, und die nicht mehr ganz so junge Wissenschaftlerin wusste das, wusste, das dieses Ding danach trachte, sie alle zu vernichten, aber sie hatten ihm ja so einiges an Motivation dazu geliefert, und siekonnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen… das, was sie mit diesem Jungen gemacht hatten, war doch nicht vergleichbar, oder? Es war nicht dasselbe, richtig?

Und was bei allen Dämonen musste dieser Anblick in ihm auslösen…? Eins sei gesagt, dies war eines der seltenen Momente, in denen Miyazawa das Lächeln verschwinden und von einem getragenen Ernst ersetzt sah, und das für mehr, als bloß einen bestimmten Moment – Mehr als das und die entfernten Ansätze eines Kopfschüttelns war es nicht, aber mehr war auch nicht nötig.

Mittlerweile war Ueda, die sich nicht damit aufgehalten hatte, die „Aussicht" zu genießen, damit fertig, die letzten Sicherheitscodes einzugeben, die nötig waren, um die Instrumente in diesem Raum – teilweise recht einzigartig in ihrer Bauart – sicher zu aktivieren, und sah eine günstige Gelegenheit, die sie bei Zeiten nutzen wollte.

Die Konsolen hinter sich lassend unternahm sie einige bestimmte Schritte in die Richtung des silbernen Jungen und sprach, keinesfalls so, als würde sie denken, das irgendwas an dieser Situation besonderen Takt erfordern würde, sondern völlig sachlich, ohne bedeutsame Pausen oder besonderes Gefühl. „…Was hälst du davon?"

Er wusste natürlich, was genau sie sich von dieser Frage erhoffte, und gab es ihr direkt: „…Das ist Raziel, Engel der Tiefe." Kommentierte er, den Blick zwar durch das Sichtfenster gerichtet, aber von dem eigentlichen Thema seiner Worte abgesenkt.

Danach wendete er sich zu den beiden im Inneren des Raumes verwahrten Exemplaren, beägte sie kurz, und lieferte danach sein Urteil: „…Sie hier…" begann er, mit dem Blick zu dem in den „Käseglocken" enthaltenen Gefäß, damit für Ueda auch ersichtlich war, von welchem der beiden gefangenen Botschaftern er sprach. „…Ist Ireul, Engel der Furcht… und hier…" er wendete sich jetzt zu dem kabinenhaften grauen Kasten zu „…ist Malik, Engel des Höllenfeuers…"

Und nachdem er geendet hatte, drehte er sich bestimmt zu den beiden Frauen hin, wenn auch hauptsächlich zu Ueda – Seine Züge waren ernst, aber auch offen von einer deutlichen Betroffenheit geprägt, die er nicht bewusst zu unterdrücken schien, aber auch nicht mit Absicht präsentierte.

„Ueda-san…" begann er, sich die Zeit nehmend, jedes seiner Worte mit Sorgfalt zu wählend und zu gewichten. „Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, wie das klingt, aber was ich jetzt sage, sage ich auch zu eurem Besten. Ihr mögt euch eure Kopien geschaffen haben, aber ihr hättet niemals einen wirklichen Engel einsperren können…"

„Welche Arroganz." Entgegnete SEELEs Agentin, und klang dabei sehr wie ihr Großvater. „Werde ja nicht hochmütig, nur, weil du unsterblich bist, Tabris! Deine Situation ist nur unwesentlich anders als die dieser Kreatur da unten…"

„Ich betrachte mich nicht als eingesperrt, Ueda-san." Gab Tabris zurück, oberflächlich wie ein Kompliment, aber die Warnung kam beim beabsichtigten Empfänger sehr gut an.

„…Sie haben mich, und ich biete mich ihnen gerne für alles an, was ihnen beliebt, aber Sie müssen die anderen gehen lassen… Ich ertrage es nicht, sie eingesperrt zu sehen…

Sie sind Geschöpfe der Unendlichlichkeit, Ueda-san. Sie waren niemals dazu bestimmt, in irgendeiner Form beengt oder eingesperrt zu sein, oder verletzt – Es ist anders als bei ihresgleichen. Ihr hättet zumindest die Erlösung des Todes als Trost oder die Gedanken an eine Zukunft, aber die Zeit hat für meine Geschwister keine Bedeutung…"

„Aber wir haben sie gehalten." Antwortete die dunkelhaarige Agentin. „Trotz allem haben wir sie gehalten, und da ist _unsere_ Unsterblichkeit – Selbst, wenn sie sich alle befreien und alles hier in Schutt und Asche legen, selbst, wenn sie uns vernichten, werden sie doch niemals vergessen können, das wir sie gehalten haben…"

„Aber Ihnen ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass sie sie nicht für immer halten können, oder? Ihr seid sterblich und alles, was ihr schafft ist vergänglich – Was ihr hier unten angekettet habt ist jedoch ein Geschöpf, dem die Zeit nichts anhaben kann – Er wird sich schon bald befreien…"

„Lass dass mal unsere Sorge sein." Gab Ueda zurück, und wendete sich dann an Miyazawa:

„Arbeiten Sie."

„O-Okay, Ma'am!"

„Diese Anlage ist für höchsten drei simultane Messungen ausgelegt – Die Software wurde schon angepasst, aber die Hardware ist weniger flexibel, zumal diese Räumlichkeit eine sonderanfertigung war. Sie finden ein Y-Förmiges Überbrückungsbaustück in der unteren Schublade dort hinten. Dieses ist mit einer roten Taste ausgestattet, welche einen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus aktivieren soll. Wenn sie mit der Benutzung des Bauteils fertig sind, sind sie angehalten, diesen Mechanismus zu betätigen. Er aktiviert sich fünf Sekunden nach Betätigung des Knopfes, also stellen Sie sicher, dass das Bauteil sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder in der Schublade befindet, wenn Sie keine unangenehme Überraschung erleben wollen…"

„Puh." War Miyazawas unmittelbare Reaktion darauf. „Bin ich froh, dass sie mir das sagen… Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich mitsamt aller anderen verräterischen Materialien terminiert werde, nachdem ich das alles gesehen habe…"

Ueda hielt sich an dieser Stelle einfach mal zurück, und beschränlte sich darauf, den nahe der Tür an die Wand gelehnten Klappstuhl mittig in dem Raum aufzubauen, während sich Miyazawa mit der Verkabelung der Anlagen beschäftigte – Die Verbindung zu den Proben dort unten in der Gruft und unter der „Käseglocke" waren fest in das Messinterface integriert, Miyazawa zupfte also die mit der „grauen Kiste" verbundenen Instrumente heraus, um das von Ueda beschriebene Bauteil hinein zu setzten und an die Öffnungen, die die Wiedereinsetzung der vormals entfernten Kabel noch frei gelassen hatte, mit weiteren Kabeln zu stopfen, die zur Analyse eines bestimmten silberhaarigen Jungen beitragen sollte, der derzeit von dem, was er sah, durchaus berührt durch das Aussichtsfenster hinausblickte.

„Uhm, Tabris-kun?" fragte Miyazawa, nicht mehr ganz selbstsicher genug, um inder Gegenwart von Asahina ihre übliche liebevolle Anrede zu verwenden, auch, weil sie ihre Arbeit und weitere Gedanken über die Situation des dritten Engels beschäftigten. „Wenn du dich bitte, uhm, freimachen würdest?"

Sie deutete unbeholfen auf den von Ueda aufgebauten Stuhl.

Als sie sah, das der vom Anblick da draußen noch immer nicht ganz erholte Junge nach seinem Gürtel griff, winkte sie ab: „Oben rum reicht."

Wenig später hatte er seinen Pullunder und sein Hemd ordentlich auf einer der Konsolen zusammengelegt und sich auf den Plastikstuhl gesetzt, während Miyazawa unter Uedas wachsamen Augen Elektroden an der alabasterfarbenen Haut des Jungen zu befestigen, und nicht mal sie dachte daran wie falsch es unter so ziemlich allen Umständen gewesen wäre, irgendeine Kombination aus Über-Dreißigjährigen Frauen und halbnackten fünfzehnjährigen Jungen.

Sie war bereits daran gewohnt.

Nachdem sie die letzte Elektrode befestigt hatte, blickte sie noch einmal zum nur durch seine relative Helligkeit schon strahlenden Antlitz des Engels hinauf und sprach, durch die ganze Situation mit dem entweihten Wesen dort unten immer noch ihrer üblichen Leichtigkeit beraubt, ihre nächsten Worte: „Die, ähm, Aufzeichnung wird eine ganze Weile dauern und ich bin, uh, eingeteilt, um Mitsurugi-san bei der Auswertung der Daten zu helfen…"

„Ich verstehe. Es wird dir nicht möglich sein, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten, nicht wahr, Haruhi?"

„Uhm, ja, leider nicht…"

Und ohne, dass sie es im Voraus erwartet hätte, schämte sie sich plötzlich bodentief dafür, diese Gewissheit auszunutzen, dass er ohne größere Beschwerden ja sagen würde.

Was machte sie sich da vor? Sie war die Wissenschaftlerin, er war das Testsubjekt, sie hatte nie etwas unternommen, um das zu ändern und wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie trotz der Betroffenheit des jetzigen Momentes nicht gutes Gewissens behaupten, dass sie vorhatte, das in signifikantem Maße zu ändern oder den jetzigen Status Quo in merklichem Maße zu erschüttern.

Verrichteter Dinge stand sie auf, und warf noch ein paar letzte, prüfende Blicke auf die Konsolen, wobei sie ständig Uedas wartende Blicke im Rücken hatte und durchaus spürte, dass sie deren Geduld mit dem, was ihr als ihr „frivoler Quatsch" erscheinen musste, wohl bereits überstrapaziert haben musste – Und vermutlich hatte sie ohnehin nur Sicherheitscodes für einen recht begrenzten Zeitraum besorgt – sodass sie sich gezwungen sah, das hier möglichst schnell zu Ende zu bringen, und ihren jungen „Schützling" mit einem anerkennend-festen Blick erfasste, der der letzte zu sein hatte.

Kurz, bevor sie die breite, mehrfache Schwelle des gepanzerten Raumes erreichte, den Ueda nicht zu verlassen wagen würde, bevor sie die Wissenschaftlerin nicht mit eigenen Augen hinauslaufen sehen hatte, drehte sich Miyazawa noch einmal zurück, mit Unsicherheit in ihren Augen und Zweifeln darüber, ob sie das Recht hatte, diese auszusprechen.

Ueda hatte vorgehabt, sich zu beschweren, genau bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem sie die Worte ihrer Kollegin hörte, und sich über deren Implikationen bewusst wurde.

„…Du wirst versuchen, dich und die anderen zu befreien, sobald diese Tür zu ist, oder?"

Die Wissenschaftlerin war noch dabei, die Worte zu formen und zu Kneten, als sie ihren Mund verließen, weitere Türen und Schlussfolgerungen taten sich in ihrem Verstand auf, als sich die Worten geraderst von ihren Lippen gelöst hatten, und Sekunden später hätte sie mit voller Überzeugung unterschrieben, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, was sie da sagte, als sie diesen Satz begonnen hatte, eine Frage, die lässig verneint werden könnte wie das offensichtlichste auf der Welt, und so nichts und nichtig werden würde, ein Stück Smalltalk, dass sie morgen um diese Art vergessen haben würde, oder aber eine große, schwere Implikation, die sie wie betäubt in diesen Flur hineinstolpern lassen würde, in luftiger Ungewissheit schwebend, sie sich wie das kribbelige Gefühl eines unendlichen Falls in ihr ausbreiten würde – Aber da hörten ihre in Gedanken ausgemalten Szenarien auch auf, um die Vision kam nicht dazu, sich zu verfestigen, weil die ihr zu Grunde liegende Spannung aufgelöst wurde, bevor Zeit dazu war:

Das weiße Kind lächelte, aber sein Bedauern war leicht herauszulesen.

„Das könnte ich unmöglich machen, Haruhi." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, es schmerzt mich, meine Geschwister so zu sehen und ich würde sie sehr gerne aus diesen Verließen befreien, besonders wenn ich hier bin, hier, wo ich es könnte, ohne auch nur mit den Fingern zu schnipsen, aber… wenn ich das tue, dann würde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit… jeder einzelne Mensch in dieser Einrichtung sterben. Und das sind so viele… Also geht es nicht."

Miyazawa Haruhi glotzte wie ein Fisch oder ein erschrecktes Äffchen, ausgesprochen unelegant und un-niedlich, der Schock des Moments, das Begreifen traf sie wie eine Backpfeife und wischte ein ganzes Sortiment von erlernten, „besseren" Verhaltensweisen unzeremoniell beiseite.

Solche… Selbstlosigkeit. Und eben auch, wie hatte er das gerade eben noch gesagt, dass sie mit ihm machen sollten, was sie wollten, solange sie die anderen gehen ließen?

„Ich könnte versuchen, es ihnen zu erklären, sie bitten, Schäden zu vermeiden, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie es verstehen würden, dass sie das Vernichten einzelner Individuen von dem Vergehen einzelner Einzeller unterscheiden könnten, wie es mit einer harmlosen Verletzung einhergehen würde… Sie sehen die Menscheit, wie sich selbst, als ganzes, und auch, wenn es gudenkbar, ja, recht wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie das alles begreifen, sobald sie selbst mit euch zu tun haben, denke ich nicht, dass es jetzt gleich möglich wäre – Und selbst, _wenn_ sie verstehen würden, ist es gut möglich, dass sie darauf aus sein werden, euch zu vernichten – Sie kennen euch nicht, wie ich euch kenne, also wer bin ich, um es ihnen zu verdenken?"

„Ich würde es ihnen auch nicht verdenken." Gab Miyazawa zurück, sobals sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und fähig war, das Wirrwar ihrer Gedanken in einem bündigen Satz zusammenzufassen, kurz bevor sie den Raum dicht von Ueda gefolgt verließ, ohne zurückzublicken.

So zutraulich, ja fast natürlich sie mit dem Jungen trotz ihrer gegensätzlichen Naturen manchmal umgehen mochte, so glaubte sie, dass die Selbstlosigkeit eine Sache war, die man durchaus so weit treiben konnte das unnatürlich, wenn nicht unheimlich erschien –

Und dass sie selbst zu dem Teil der Menschheit gehörte, die dazu schon einmal nicht in der Lage war, und auch niemals sein würde.

(1) An dieser Stelle sei einmal erwähnt, dass sich der Name „Vincennes" von dem ersten Eisbrecher ableitet, der je die Antarktis erreichte…

(2) Die „Midgardschlange" kennen einige von euch vielleicht aus der germanischen Mythologie, wo sie das Diesseits („Midgard") in ihren Windungen enthalten und eines Tages zerstören soll. Ähnliche gilt für „Nidhöggr", den Drachen, der den Erzählungen nach an den Wurzeln des Weltenbaumes Yggrasil nagen sollte – relevant ist hier, das der Moment in dem dieser zu schwanken (oder welken) beginnt, die Apokalypse („Ragnarök") hineinbrechen sollte… Und, nun ja, der dritte Engel sieht ja recht Schlagen- oder Drachenähnlich aus, und seine Befreiung und der folgende Kampf hatten die Vernichtung von Bethany Base zur folge… Einige der Dialoge bezüglich der Engel sollten durchaus an die Situation mit der Harpye aus „Das letzte Einhorn" erinnern, die für die, die die Story nicht kennen, von einer recht amateurhaften Hexe festgehalten wurde, welche letztere schließlich umbrachte, als sie sich aus deren zweitklassigen Verzauberungen befreite… Man kann den sekundären Titel jedoch durchaus auch in Bezug zu SEELE/NERVs Aktivitäten sehen, die langsam aber stetig auf das Ende der Welt hinarbeiten…

(3) „Malik, Engel des Höllenfeuers" hingegen ist der islamischen Mythologie entnommen.

(4) …So, Haufen Enthüllungen! Aber man kann nicht wirklich davon reden, „was in Bethany Base abgegangen ist", ohne auf die zwei wohl berühmt-berüchtigsten „Anwohner" einzugehen… Mari und Kaji. Fans von den Zweien dürften dann wohl im nächsten Kapitel auf ihre Kosten kommen, passend zum großen Finale des Flashback-Mini-Arcs mit einer guten Dosis Post-Apokalyptik! Ihr werdet schon bald sehen, was ich meine, ich bin praktisch schon fertig damit und derzeit in totaler Schreibwut, musste den Wuscht nur mal wieder längenmäßig aufteilen. Wünsche freudige Vorfreude auf 19:[Fading World]


	54. 37: The World

**37: [The World]**

_Gisei_

_naki sekai na to ari wa shinai_

_kizukanai no ka?_

_wareware wa_

_chi no umi ni hai o ukabeta jihoku no na o_

_kari ni sekai to_

_yondeiru no da_

_-Kubo Tite_

[:]

_Es gibt keine Welt ohne Opfer. _

_Hast du es noch nicht begriffen?_

_Wir sind_

_In einem Meer aus Blut, nichts als Asche, die durch eine Hölle treibt_

_Die wir Mangels eines anderen Wortes_

_"Die Welt" nennen_

Kaum, das sich die Schiebetür automatisch öffnete, tönte ein bewusst nicht zurückgehaltenes Gähnen in den Raum hinein, und das Armpaar, das der eisame Insasse des Kahütenartigen Räumchens als erstes zu sehen bekam, als er sich nach Vernehmen des ersten Geräusches von den Kreuzworträtseln abwendete, mit denen er sich ruhig beschäftigt hatte, sobald alle für heute vorgesehenen Schularbeiten gewissenhaft erledigt und zu seiner linken feinsäuberlich zu einem Stapel zusammengelegt worden waren, wurde genüsslich durchgestreckt, sobald dessen Besitzer den Türrahmen passiert hatte und so nicht mehr befürchten musste, sich an diesem anzustoßen.

Doch das Gesicht des mit einer Lesebrille bestückten Jungen, dessen glänzendes, kinnlanges, dunkles Haar noch ohne Einschränkungen durch irgendwelche Kopfverbände herrabfiel, hellte sich nicht so sehr auf, wie man es hätte vermuten können, oder vielmehr hatte es den Anschein, als hätte die Aufhellung, die der schlanke, dunkelhaarige Mann, der den Raum soeben betreten hatte, zwar begonnen, aber mittendrin aufgehört, als hätte irgendwas seine Mundwinkel dabei unterbrochen, sich vollständig zu einem Lächeln zu formen, dessen halbfertigen Rest er schnell verschwinden ließ, wie man es nun mal mit Dingen machte, die einem zu peinlich waren, als das man sie selbst seinen engsten Vertrauten zugänglich machen würde.

Doch wenn dies dem älteren, langhaarigen Mann, der da mit einem weißen Kittel über seiner NERV-Uniform hineinstolziert kam, wirklich auffiel, dann ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken, in seinem Tonfall fand sich nicht der Hauch einer Trübung: „Ah, es gibt doch nichts schöneres, als nach einem erfolgreichen Arbeitstag ins traute Heim einzukehren, und dort von seiner Familie erwartet zu werden… Tachchen, Nagato!"

„…Guten Tag, Vater…" gab der jüngere Mitsurugi zögerlich zurück. „Es… freut mich, dass dein grßes Experiment gut verlaufen ist… oh, und, ähm, Hallo Ueda-san. Ich wünsche Ihnen ebenfalls einen guten Tag."

Und diesen letzten Teil setzte er fast schon reumütig hinzu, nicht etwa aus Reue darüber, ihn überhaupt aussprechen zu müssen, sondern weil er die dunkel gekleidete Dame, die seinem Vater wie ein stiller, unbewegter Schatten durch die Tür gefolgt war, nicht schon im ersten Atemzug explizit angesprochen und gegrüßt hatte.

Guter Dinge an seinem Sohn vorbeischreitend, ließ sich Mitsurugi Minoru lässig in sein Bett fallen, wie er es mit einer Couch getan hätte, wenn er in dieser kleinen Kahüte denn eine gehabt hätte.

„Hach, ich glaube, wenn ich heute noch einen Messgraphen sehe, laufe ich Gefahr, einige empfindliche Geräte zu zerdeppern… Sie sollten mich besser nicht mehr in die Nähe der Labore lassen, Ueda-san… Aus Sicherheitsgründen, versteht sich!"

**SIEBEN STUNDEN ZUVOR**

Die dunklen Korridore mochten beinahe lichtlos sein, und die Luft in ihnen stand schon lang genug still, dass sich noch die schalen Reste des Afterschaves der Person herausschnüffeln ließen, die als letztes hindurchgegangen war, aber Mari konnte die heiße Melodie, die sich wie ein Geheimnis durch diesen Ort zog, deutlich hören, und ihr war scheißegal, dass das sonst keiner konnte.

In ihrem Kopf hörten die Melodien niemals auf, sich zu drehen, und die Geschichten mit ihren endlosen kleinen Figuren wurden niemals müde, einander zu erzählen.

Die geheimen Töne bestimmten das Klacken ihrer Schuhsolen auf dem metallischen Füßboden, waren das Metronom zum schwingen ihrer Hüften und beherrschten sogar die Art, wie die Spitzen ihrer beiden langen Zöpfe von jedem Bruchteil ihrer Bewegungen in Schwingung versetzt wurden.

Ihre Finger hörten nicht auf, zum Schlagen ihres Herzens zu schnipsen.

Was das Herz selbst anging, so könnte man sagen, dass es derzeit wesentlich näher an der Oberfläche ihres Körpers lag als es das nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit tun sollte – hätte sie ihren grünen Plugsuit getragen, hätte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gepasst wieangegossen.

Doch auch, wenn die Entwicklung ihrer weiblichen Kurven noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen war, waren die frührreifen Knospen, die teils aus dem spätestens seid ihrem letzten Wachstumsschübchen etwas zu eng gewordenen BH hervorquollen, bereits von beachtlichen Umfang, der die Maße ihrer Mit-Pilotinnen selbst dann noch ausgestochen hätte, wenn sie bereits im selben Alter gewesen wären.

Später sollte sie wehmütig an die Zeit zurückdenken, als sie ihre Büstenhalter noch im normalen Einzelhandel bekam, und sie nicht wegen extremer Übergröße im Internet bestellen musste, hach, die Unschuld ihrer Kindheit!

Doch ihre Körbchengröße spielte allerhöchstens eine recht periphere Rolle in ihren Gedanken, als sie diesen Flur entlangschritt, und dass auch nur, weil der zuenggewordene BH wie bereits erwähnt etwas zwickte – Oh nein, Makinami Mari Illustrious hatte an diesem Tag einen wesentlichen größeren Fisch zu fritieren, und jeder, der ihr selbstsicheres, aber auch kindlich-aufgeregtes Grinsen gesehen hätte, hätte nicht lange gebraucht, um sich davon zu überzeugen.

Dieses Lächeln, dass sie selbst in Situationen äußerster Hoffnungslosigkeit aufrecht erielt, könnte man durchaus als eine Manifestation ihrer endlosen Stärke sehen, die völlige Ruhe, mit denen sie an all den mit „TOP SECRET" beschrifteten Türen und Wänden vorbei ging, ließ sich allerdings nur noch als Wahnsinn erklären.

Ihr Sinn für Gefahr schien nicht mal auszureichen, um sie davon aufzuhalten, ihre Melodie beschwingt vor sich hin zu summen, oder gelegentlich einen Hopser zwischen ihre Schritte einzubauen, und tatsächlich schien es, als hätte sie genau so wenig zu befürchten, wie sie vermuten ließ – Bis auf den Klang ihrer Stimme und ihrer Schuhe waren diese Korridore scheinbar völlig still, bis auf sie schien diese Sektion völllig verlassen.

Sie ging, wo auch immer es ihr beliebte, hinzugehen, und alles, was ihr in den Weg kam, bog sich eher nach ihr, als sie sich nach ihnen bog: Panzertüren öffneten sich, schleusen entriegelten sich, Reinräume lagen ihren Bakterien hilflos zu Füßen, weil die zwangsweise zu besteigenden Duschkabinen sie durchließen, ohne das auch nur ein Haar auf ihrem Kopf nass wurde, und nicht mal die vierfache Metaltür im Allerheiligsten dieser Anlage hielt sie lange auf – Im Angesicht des Türscanners holte sie einfach eine Karte heraus, die im Gegensatz zu denen anderer Mitarbeiter keine Aufdrücke mit einem Bild und persönlichen Details der Benutzerin zeigte, sondern sich komplett in einem strahlenden Blutrot zeigte.

Wirklich schlampig, es war wirklich ersichtlich, das SEELE seine Mitarbeiter nach Loyalität auswählen musste, bevor sie deren Fähigkeiten bedenken konnte – Als sie die Tür von der Computerzentrale aus freigeschaltet hatten, hatten sie vergessen, dass alle Türen, die überhaupt freigeschaltet wurden, für gewöhnlich dadurch automatisch auch für den Generalschlüssel zugänglich wurden, dessen Zugang man sonst gesondert deaktivieren müssen würde, und das, trotz all der subversiven Elemente, die derzeit in der Basis herumschlichen – Aber Mari wollte wirklich nicht zu pingelig sein, SEELEs Agenten hätten ja nicht wissen können, das einer der Generalschlüssel, wie sie zu dem Zeitraum benutzt worden war, als die Systeme der Basis noch dabei waren, überhaupt instaliert zu werden, und es hier noch wesentlich weniger empfindliche Geheimnisse verwahrt wurden, der recht systematisch durchgeführten Vernichtung entkommen sein könnte.

Gut möglich, dass die meisten von ihnen damals noch nicht hier gearbeitet hatten, und diese Vernichtung daher auch nicht persönlich mit ihrer üblichen Effizienz geleitet hatten.

Es würde die gut bestückte Evapilotin nicht einmal wundern, wenn sich keiner die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Sicherheitsbeauftrage über diese alten Generalschlüssel zu informieren – Typisch, dass sich SEELE mit den armen Schluckern, die ihre schicke Untergrundbasis überhaupt gebaut hatten, überhaupt nicht befassten, und erst begannen, sich für diese Basis zu interessieren, als ihre hübschen Spielzeuge bereits hineingebracht worden waren.

Und das biss sie jetzt gepflegt in den Arsch: Einmal durch den Schlitz gezogen brachte das wundersame Kärtchen die großen, bösen Panzertüren dazu, sich gepflegt zu öffnen, ohne die junge Dame davor mit bitten um Fingerabdruck- oder Irisscans aufzuhalten.

Die vierte Tür gab sich mit der Karte nicht zufrieden und verlagte einen Code, doch den konnte sie haben – begleitet von heiterem Singsang tippte Mari unbekümmert darauf los, ungeachtet der Folgen, die ein falscher Tastendruck unter normalen Umständen gehabt hätte – Ohne jetzt zu einer großen Rede anzusetzen, will ich verraten, dass die Alarmsirenen und promt hineinstürmenden, bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Sicherheitsfriztzen Maris geringstes Problem gewesen wären.

Aber siehe da, der Aparillo an der Tür schluckte das, was der sorglose Eindringling (###000-pink-777###) hineingetippt hatte, bereitwillig hinunter, und „Seeeeesam, öffne dich!"

Tatsächlich hörte man, wie die Räderwerke in dem Schloss zu klicken begannen, und es war davon auszugehen, dass diese den normalen Schlossmechanismus umgehende Notfallfunktionalität bald alle Türchen offen haben würde, wie ein Adventskalender am 24.

Wie Mari an einen persönlichen Überbrückungscode gekommen war, von der Sorte, die allerlei versteckte Hintertüren in der Software aktivierten, die von SEELE und GEHIRN fast universell benutzt wurden, war eine lange Geschichte, aber jetzt erfüllte es jedenfalls seinen Zweck, und die Riegel klackten auf.

„Jackpot!" rief das Mädchen zufrieden aus, und griff nach dem außer Position gefahrenen, aber an einem Ende noch mit der Tür verbundenen Riegeln, um erstere zu öffnen, wobei sie, ohne sich weiter aufzuhalten, weiter begann, dieses Lied vor sich hin zu singen, dass ihr seid sie es vor einer Weile im Radio gehört hatte, einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte – Und wurde, kaum dass die damit fertig war, die Tür beiseite zu schieben, und den Bridge fertig zu dudeln, aus dem Inneren mit dem Refrain gegrüßt, mit einer hellen Knabenstimme, die zugleich zu klar, rein und regelmäßig schien, um von etwas unsauberem wie schleimigen menschlichen Stimmbändern erzeugt worden zu sein – Vielmehr könnte man meinen, dass, unwahrscheinlich wie es auch war, eine Querflöte aus dem strahlensten zwergengeschmiedeten kalten Eisen das Ende audgerissen und zu sprechen begonnen hatte – Ein Blick zur Seite, und Mari fand die Behältnisse der beiden hier einbehaltenen Engel, einen hübschen Panoramablick auf die Nummer drei – Doch da sie diese keinesfalls zum ersten Mal sah, hielt sie sich nicht lange mit ihnen auf, sondern richtete ihre bebrillten, blau-grünen Augen auf den deutlichen Elefanten im Wohnzimmer: Den halbnackten, holden Jüngling der, nach Ende seines eigenen glänzenden Gesangsbeitrags lächelnd klatschte, und sogar Worte des Lobes übrig hatte: „Sehr schön, du hast wirklich eine tolle Stimme… Fourth Child, Makinami Mari Illustrious… Es freut mich, dir endlich persönlich zu begegnen."

Was da auf einem unwürdigen, schlichten Plastikstuhl saß, hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Knaben in Maris Alter, doch kein vierzehnjähriger Teenager, die ja für gewöhnlich schlacksige, halb geformte, pickelige Geschöpfe voller Komplexe über ihr Äußeres waren, hätte so perfekt sein können; Er schien nicht wie etwas, das aus dem gewöhnlichen Allerweltsstaub dieser Erde hervorgegangen sein könnte, das ganze Periodensystem enthielt nichts, dass in Form und Essenz so rein sein könnte – Vor ihr lag ein Körper, gegossen aus Orichalcul, mit Haar schimmerd wie Mythrill, und Augen, wie die ewigen Flammen, die im Herzen eines Drachen brannten, und von dort aus seinen Feuerodem nährten.

Und er hatte kein Hemd an.

Mari konnte sich ein Pfeifen nicht verkneiften, beäugte ihn danach aber erst etwas supekt.

„…Du must SEELEs Junge sein. Das Fifth Child."

„Ganz recht. Ich bin wie du. Eines der auserwählten Kinder… Ich muss zugeben, dass du gut informiert bist…"

Nicht so gut, wie er das vielleicht dachte – Das mit dem Fifth Child war etwas, das SEELE scheinbar _besonders_ gern unter dem Teppich behalten wollte, und bis auf dessen schlichte Existenz hatte selbst Mari nicht besonders viele Informationen darüber an Land ziehen können, noch nicht mal dessen Geschlecht oder einen Namen, auch, wenn sie natürlich durchaus ihre Vermutungen gehabt hatte.

Doch als sie einen Jungen in ihrem Alter in einem Hochsicherheitsbereich entdeckte, brauchte man praktisch nur noch eins uns eins zusammen zu zählen – Das hier war das erste mal, dass Mari von einem _männlichen_ Kandidaten erfuhr, ihres Wissens nach waren sowohl das First Child in Japan, das Second Child in Deutschland und die amerikanische Kandidatin alles Mädchen. Im Falle des First Childs gab es da zwar noch ein gesondertes Stück Erklärung, aber theoretisch zeichneten sich brauchbare Kandidaten durch bestimmte Reaktionen auf die Kontamination durch den Second Impact und gewisse exotische Mutationen aus, die den nächsten Schritt der menschlichen Evolution darstellen könnten – Und Mädchen hatten einfach generell eine bessere Chance, Mutationen oder sonstige Fehlbildungen zu überleben, sodass obwohl durchschnittlich ein kleines bisschen mehr Jungen gezeugt wurden (Ohne ein zweites X-Chromosom mitschleppen zu müssen waren die betreffenden Spermien leichter und somit schneller), die weiblichen Embryonen, die tatsächlich bis zur Geburt überlebten geringfügig überwog, und zum Beispiel auch die meisten überlebenden siamesischen Zwillinge weiblich waren – Aber es hatte im Laufe der Geschichte auch genügend männliche gegeben.

Was Mari aber als nächstes tat, hätte bei den meisten herranwachsenden Männchen eine wesentlich heftigere Reaktion ausgelöst, als Tabris' neugierig-amüsiertes Hinterherblicken, das allerhöchstens mit einer leichten Neigung seines Kopfes einherging: Sie war mit zielstrebigen Schritten auf ihm zumarschiert, hatte sich auf eine Art und Weise vorgebeugt, die ihre Oberweite praktisch direkt im Zentrum seines Blickfeldes baumeln ließ, und kam ihm wesentlich näher, als die meisten Menschen es völlig gelassen hinnehmen würden – Aber in diesem Fall hatte Maris „Opfer" ausnahmsweise genau so wenig Sinn für Privat- oder Intimsphäre wie Mari selbst, und ließ sich ohne wirkliche Reaktion an den Schenkel tatschen- Doch zu ihrer Verteidigung waren Maris Motive dabei wesentlich unschuldiger, als man hätte meinen können, denn statt sich Zeit für sinnliches Verweilen zu nehmen, hatte Mari ebenso ahnungslos darüber, wie man die Situation extremst falsch verstehen könnte, ihr Ziel von Anfang an fest im Sinn gehabt, und das bestand darin, ihr feines Näschen an den Nacken des Jungens zu bringen – Kaum, dass die kurz daran geschüffelt hatte, zog sie sich gleich einer Wissenschaftlerin, die erfolgreich an eine heiß begehrte Probe gekommen war, augenblicklich weit genug zurück, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und ihr Urteil zu verkünden: „Du riechst komisch."

Tabris selbst hatte bei der ganzen Prozedur nicht einen Moment lang sein übliches, entspanntes Lächeln abgesetzt, und präsentierte es dem Eindringlich selbst jetzt noch, als er antwortete, als hätte sie ihn ganz normal zu einem gepflegten Diskurn eingeladen:

„Inwiefern?"

„Komisch halt. Aber keine Sorge, nicht ‚komisch' in dem Sinne, dass du Wasser und Seife vertragen könntest." Entgegnete sie, scheinbar unvorbereitet auf eine Gegenfrage, und selbst noch dabei, über die Angelegenheit nachzudenken. „Anders, als irgendein anderer Mensch, der mir je unterkommen ist. Komisch, aber nicht übel. Irgendwie wie Weihrauch…" mutmaßte Mari, sich nachdenklich am Kinn kratzend.

Schließlich errinnerte sich daran, sich von ihm zu lösen, wenn auch nur, weil es ihr eingefallen war, sich in dem Raum etwas umzusehen – Ihr Blick verweilte kurz auf dem Y-Förmigen Verbindungsstück, und hinter den Spiegelungen ihrer Gläsern verborgen zeigten ihre Augen kurz ein suspektes, ernstes Erkennen, dass sich dort aber nicht besonders lange hielt.

„Was macht so ein komischer Kerl wie du eigentlich hier?" fragte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen, weil sie sich neben dem Kabelsalat hingehockt hatte, um diesen genauer zu examinieren, eine Pose, welche die extreme Kürze ihres Uniform-Rockes noch mal so richtig zur Geltung brachte, ohne dass sich irgendeiner von den beiden besonders über die teilweise sichtbare Pobacke scheren würde, die glücklicherweise noch notdürftig von ihren Strumpfhosen verhüllt waren.

Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick hinein in die unterseite der Konsole, von der ein Paneel entfernt und an die daneben angelehnt worden war, um an die darin liegende Schnittstelle heranzukommen, an die die Kabel angeschlossen waren.

Tabris wendete sich zu ihr hin, soweit es seine „eigenen" Kabelenden zuließen, um sie weiterhin aufmerksam zu beobachten, während sie aufstand, und sich der über die restlichen Bildschirme und Konsolen flimmernden Anzeigen besah, und gelegentlich kurze, spontane Kommentare wie „Wow." Oder „Mein lieber Scholli…" von sich gab.

Der Engel schätzte, dass sie sich die Tatsache, dass seine derzeitige Beschäftigung zu großen Teilen als ‚Versuchskaninchen spielen' zusammenfassen konnte, selbst denken können würde, also bezog er diesen Teil bei seiner Antwort nicht ein.

„Ich habe etwas gesungen, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben…" erklärte er in völliger Offenheit. „Das heißt, bis ich deine Darbietung gehört habe."

Die meisten Menschen hätten jetzt wohl eingewendet, dass er sie durch die ganzen Panzertüren unmöglich hatte hören können, dieser ganze Raum war praktisch luftdicht, doch Mari fand andere Dinge derzeit wesentlich interessanter: „Ach was, dudelst du auch gerne vor dich hin, wenn du gut gelaunt bist?"

„Sicher doch. Die Freuden dieser Welt sind es wert, gefeiert zu werden." Bestätigte er gut gelaunt.

„Na so was." Kommentierte Mari, einen Code in eine Konsole eingebend, um dort etwas zu überprüfen – Um überhaupt in diesen Raum hinein zu kommen, musste man so einer hohen Geheimhaltungstufe angehören, dass man von hier aus so ziemlich alles in den Datenbanken anzapfen können müsste, zumindest wenn man wusste, was man suchte, zum Beispiel ein ganz bestimmtes Passwort. Es lautete im übrigen ‚The Beast', was Mari selbst überaus passend fand.

Aber das war nicht der Grund für ihre letzten paar Worte: Bis jetzt hatte sie immer gemeint, dass sie die Einzige sei, die solche „seltsamen" Dinge tat.

Aber sie war generell nicht der Typ, der sich mit langen Grübelleien aufhielt, über das, was gewesen war, und das, was hätte sein können – So was hatte sich als eine recht effektive Methode herausgestellt, sich unglücklich zu machen, und das konnte Mari nicht brauchen.

Sie konnte gar nichts brauchen, was sie binden oder zurückhalten könnte, also hatte sie all das vor einer Zeit, die sicht mitlerweile länger anfühlte, als sie wirklich gewesen war, hinter sich gelassen, so weit, dass sie sich nicht einmal an die Geschmäcke und Gerüche dieser anderen, „normalen" Welt erinnerte, aber das störte sie nicht – Vermutlich war es sowies bloß alles grau und fad gewesen, und selbst wenn nicht, war es vorbei, also war es von Vorteil, es so zu sehen.

Wo andere Erinnerungsstücke mit sich herumschleppten, und Schatten der Vergangenheit mit sich herumtrugen, hatte Mari gelernt, das alles loszulassen, und nur noch Gelegenheiten für die Zukunft zu sehen – Gelegenheiten, von der jetzt eine weitere reif für die Ernte schien.

Andere hätten sich vielleicht nicht getraut diesen spontanen Einfall auszusprechen, den die Mehrzahl der großen, grauen Leute da draußen mit Sicherheit für leicht irre gehalten schienen, aber Mari zog es wirklich vor, es darauf ankommen zu lassen, als irgendwann mal einer verpassten Gelegenheit nachzuweinen.

All diese Dinge, von denen es hieß, dass sie wertvoll waren, dass sie wichtig waren, so wie die Meinungen fremder Leute, die einem einen schönen Tag wünschten, obwohl sie beide wussten, das es sie nicht besonders stören würde, wenn sie sich irgendwo zusammenkugeln und verrecken würde, sowie das Urteil jener in Grüppchen herumkichernden Kobolde, dieser Halbgötter, die man als die „hübschen und beliebten" Mädchen bezeichnete, und insbesondere das, was irgendwelche verstaubten alten Fürze für manierlich und angemessen hielten… Sie hatte gelernt, das alles reißen, bluten und davonwaschen zu lassen, und wenn es zerbrochenes Glas geben sollte, dann sollte es halt brechen, dann würde sie es halt brechen lassen – Sie waren es nicht wert.

„Feierst du die Welt auch gerne im Duett?" fragte Mari, sich verrichteter Dinge zu ihrer Begleitung hindrehend.

„…ein Duett… mit dir?"

Faszinierend, über alle maßen faszinierend. Tabris konnte nicht leugnen, dass dieses Mädchen anders zu sein schien, als alle Lillim, die ihm zuvor je begegnet waren.

Ihre Gedanken waren ganz ähnlich, auch, wenn sie sie wesentlich simpler ausdrückte: Sie fand den Typen recht sympathisch.

Handwerkerisch-Praktisch in ihren Bewegungen klopfte sie sich den nichtvorhandenen Staub von den Händen, und breitete sich im Schneidersitz nebst dem Plastikstuhl des Engels aus.

„Schön-schön, ich sehe, dass wir uns verstehen. Irgend einen Peil, _was_ wir singen sollen?"

„Nun, wenn du die zweistimme in einem klassischen Kanon-"

„Viel zu kompliziert!" rief das Mädchen freiheras.

„Nun, was würde deinem Sinn für Ästhetik denn am nächsten stehen?"

„Hast du mich gerade gefragt, was ich mag?"

„So könnte man es auch formulieren, ja."

„…kannst du was aus den 70ern?"

„Nach welchem Stil denn?"

„Vergiss es. Was is mit dem, was ich eben gesungen habe. Das konntest du doch scheinbar…"

„Scheinbar."

Wenige Augenblicke später trällerte die Brillenträgerin aus voller Seele, ohne große Kunst, aber mit dem Enthusiasmus einer Horde Kindergartenkinder – Sie schien kaum besorgt darüber, ob sie nun gut war, oder nicht, es ging ihr einzig und allein darum, dass es ihr gefiel, und das war eine Weltsicht, der Tabris nur zustimmen konnte.

Bei den gelegentlichen Konversationen zur Auswahl des nächsten Liedes wurde ihm klar dass sie oft dieselben Dinge sagten, auch, wenn sie sich in ihrer Ausdrucksweise unterschieden.

Wo er kompliziert war sie simpel und direkt, aber sie vereinte derselbe Optimismus, der auch nicht die einzige Gemeinsamkeit bleiben sollte.

Beide bewerteten sie dieses zusammentreffen als… interessant und anregend, auch, wenn es nicht für immer dauern konnte: „Hör mal, ich möchte, dass du weist, dass ich unsere gemeinsamen Aktivitäten sehr genossen habe, aber ich würde dir raten…"

„Ich weiß. Ich sollte abhauen, nicht wahr? Es gibt sonst Ärger, oder? Schon okay."

Sie stellte sich wieder auf die Füße, und grinste ihn an.

„Ich muss sowieso los, hab ein kleines Rendevouz, das ich einhalten muss… Pass auf dich auf 'kay?"

„Das werde ich. Ich freue mich bereits auf unsere nächste Begegnung… mit dir und den anderen."

„Wenn es soetwas wie eine nächste Begegnung denn überhaupt geben wird… Schön wärs, wenn es vor dem Ende tatsächlich geschehen würde…" kommentierte Mari recht beiläufig, während sie sich auf dem Weg zum Ausgang machte, nachdem sie ihre Generalschlüsselkarte zwecks der Beweisvernichtung tief in die Schublade geteckt hatte, in der schon bald eine Bauteil-Selbstzerstörung vorgesehen war – Unwahrscheinlich, dass einer von den Wissenschaftlern die Zeit, die er damit hätte verbringen sollen, diese Schublade so schnell wie möglich zuzuknallen, darauf verwenden würde, vorher noch mal rein zu greifen.

„Also dann, wir sehen uns. Baibai!" verabschiedete sich Mari mit einem Enthusiastischen Winken, bevor sich die vier Stahltüren hinter ihr schlossen.

Erst, als sie bereits dabei war, weiter zu marschieren wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie dieses Fifth Child überhaupt nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte – Aber was solls, verflossene Milch und so, sie hatte nun mal nur eine Generalschlüsselkarte, deren all zu ofte Benutzung früher oder später

Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie diesen mysteriösen Schönling ohnehin früher oder später wiedersehen – Erst mal würde sie einige Zeit darüber nachbrüten müssen, welches Schicksal SEELE für ihn wohl vorbereitet hatte, und was seine Anwesenheit hier wohl zu bedeuten hatte…

Dicht an eine metallische Wand gepresst, mit einer entsicherten, feuerbereiten Waffe in seiner Hand hielt er den Atem an, den er vor dem ausführen seines letzten Schrittes scharf eingesogen hatte, wahsam um die Ecke spähend, ohne sich das geringste Geräusch zu erlauben – Ein einziger, noch so minimaler Pieps, ein einziges, aus dem toten Winkel hervorschauendes Haarsträhnchen könnte schon seine Verdammnis bedeuten.

Unrasiert, in Schwarz gekleidet, das wilde, lange Haar zu einem verwegen wirkenden Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, hatte Kaji Ryoji nicht die geringsten Illusionen davon, das jede Begrüßung, die er in diesen verbotenen Heiligtümern dieser verbotenen Gefilde erwarten könnte, aus etwas anderem als einem direkten, gnadenlosen Kugelhagel bestehen würde. Die Zeiten,wo die Menschen zumindest außerhalb der USA, Zentralafrika und dem mittleren Osten erst mal zu reden versuchten, bevor sie einfach schossen, waren schon lange vorbei, und er wusste das nur zu gut.

Staub hing an jedem Winkel seiner Form – Auch, wenn er bis jetzt unerkannt geblieben war, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, war es nicht einfach gewesen, diesen Ort unbemerkt zu erreichern, und durch einen Klaustrophobie induzierenden, von Ungeziefer und gardinenhaften Spinnweben verseuchten Wartungsschacht zu kriechen, war dabei sein geringstes Problem gewesen.

Die Vorsicht, mit der er sich durch diese Korridore bewegte, war zwar durch unermüdliches, hartes Training geschärft worden,wie man es um für einen solchen Job ausgewählt zu werden werder vermeiden konnte noch vermeiden wollen sollte, aber es war mehr dabei, mehr wie ein geschärfter Instinkt, der ihm schon länger in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, als er Haare auf seinem Kinn wuchern hatte, mehr noch als die einstudierte, ohne großes Nachdenken aus dem motorischen Gedächtnis erfolgene, tödliche Perfektion, die Grazie eines Raubtiers, dass genau darüber bescheidwusste, wie es sich in einem Wald oder Dschungel zu bewegen hatte, ohne unnötige Geräusche zu machen und das wilde Leben anzulocken, dass in seinem hölzernen Palast wohnte, getarnt in Geruch und Gesicht, verwebt mit diesem uralten, ursprünglichen Killerinstinkt, den vor unsagbar langer Zeit einmal ein jeder Mann bessessen hatte, vor Äonen, bevor dem Rad, bevor Straßen, Feldern und Gebäuden, bevor die niedrigsten, tieften Bedürfnisse noch nicht durch einen simplen Griff in den Kühlschrank gesättigt werden konnten, und die Form eines männlichen Körpers noch gleichbedeutend mit der eines Killers war, als der Mensch noch keine so nahrhaften Pflanzen geschaffen hatte, von denen er komplett leben konnte, und im täglichen Leben damit konfrontiert wurde, dass es Fleisch war, was er da aß, Stücke von gestohlenem Leben, vergossenen Blut – Dem unrasierten Doppelagenten, der sich achtsam den Gang entlang schlich, fehlte die selbstverliebte Eleganz und Disziplin eines Kriegers, der einen stamm oder ein Königreich zu repräsentiert hatte, vielmehr war da sie suchende Wachsamkeit eines Jägers, die auf das schlickte, nackte, unverblümte Überleben abzielte, und seine Aufmerksamkeit nur deshalb nicht einen Augenblick lang abschweifen lassen konnte, weil es seinen sicheren Tod bedeuten würde – Das ihn manch einer um diese Fähigkeiten beneidete, war Kaji durchaus bewusst, tatsächlich war er exakt dieser scharfen Sinne wegen aufgefallen ujnd für eine so bedeutende Position ausgewählt worden – Und mal ganz ohne falsche Bescheidenheit, die Ladies _liebten_ Kerle, die sich auf Survival-Tricks verstanden, das machte ihre inneren Höhlenmenschen mit deren Bestrebung nach Partnern mit fitten Genen ganz kirre, aber trotz allem war Kaji daraf keineswegs stolz, und nach allem, was er gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht anders, als jene jungen Männer, die alles geben würden, um soetwas zu erlangen, als Narren zu sehen, die nicht wussten, was sie sich da wünschten –

Diese Art von Instinkt war nichts, was mann sich zulegen konnte, weil man es gerne wollte, wer es nicht hatte, hatte es nicht – Vielmehr war es die Art von Lektion, die im Feuer großer Furcht und noch größerer Verzweiflung geschmiedet worden war, weil man sie sich zulegen _musste_, in einer Situation, nach der man, wenn man sie durchlebt hatte, entweder gelernt hatte, auf sich allein gestellt zu überleben… oder aber zu Tode getrampelt im Dreck lag.

Anders als viele anderen Hauptakteure dieses Projektes stammte er nicht aus einer Familie, die schon länger mit dem Projekt in Verbindung stand und die Zeit hatte, das, was ihnen lieb und teuer war auf den Advent der letzten Tage vorzubereiten, und ihre irdischen Reichtümer sicher versteckt zu halten, als sich die Hölle in die Täler der Erde hinein ergoss: Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das Inferno des Second Impact aus erster Hand mitzuerleben, er war ein Geschöpf dieser brennenden Endzeit.

Sicherlich, es hatte da vor einer langen, langen Zeit, die sich am treffenden als „Das letzte Jahrtausend" beschreiben ließ, einmal einen ahnungslosen Jungen gegen, der ein komfortables, einfaches Leben geführt hatte, in dem seine größten Sorgen Videospiele und Skateboards waren, in der die Welt sich nicht weiter erstreckte als der Gartenzaun eines suburbanen Reihenhauses, dass wie viele andere seiner Art standartmäßig mit einem Grill, zwei Autos, eines Hund und 2,5 Kindern geliefern wurde, und seine Gedanken selten weiter gingen, als bis nur nächsten Klassenfahrt, aber das Leben dieses ahnungslosen Jungen, dessen ruhige, gleichförmige Welt ihm keinen Grund gab, irgendetwas mit sich anzufangen, war für den Werdegang der Person, die NERV schließlich auf Befehl des japanischen Innenministeriums infiltrieren sollte, von keinerlei Belang, und keine der Erfahrungen, die aus dieser Zeit standen, waren in irgendeiner Form als prägend oder ausschlaggebend zu bezeichnen, genau so gut hätte man sie durch die Kindheit eines jeden anderen männlichen, aus der Mittelschicht Japans stammenden Herranwachsenden austauschen können, ohne, dass beim gegenwärtigem Endprodukt auch nur der geringste Unterschied festzustellen wäre – Genau so gut hätten dieser Junge und der Mann namens Ryoji Kaji völlig unterschiedliche, nicht miteinander verbundene Entitäten sein können – Nur der Name war gleich, und selbst den hätte er ohne weiteres anders angeben können, wenn ihm danach gewesen wäre – Die Fluten des Second Impact hatten alle davongewaschen, die davon gewusst hatten.

Das Meer war wie ein Wall aus Wasser über das Land gefegt, die Flüsse waren über die Ufer getreten und die Hände Gottes hatten alle Quellen der Erde geöfnnet und alle Wolken aufgeschlitzt, sowohl jene, die Wasser zurückhielten, als auch jene Berge und Spalten, die Feuer und Schwefel in sich verbargen, und das Feuer und das Wasser, die für die Dauer der Vorherigen Epoche so unvereinbar geschienen waren, verschmolzen zu einem einzigen urtümlichen Sturm – Die Flamen tanzten für sieben Tage und Sieben Nächte, erfassten die Erde, den Himmel und alles dazwischen, bis sich alle diese Dinge schließlich nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden ließen, und nur noch ein einziger Schmelzofen blieb, bis selbst das Feuer selbst Vergangenheit waren und nur die wüste, leere See zurückblieb, unbelebt, wie sie Gottes Geist vor den Versen des Genesis vorgefunden haben musste – einst war die See die Wiege alles Lebens gewesen, doch jetzt kam aus ihrem Schoß nur noch ein rostig-roter Ausfluss, der alles Leben mit sich nahm, dass sie berührte, und nur den Gestank toter Schwäne und Fische zurückließ, der endlich auch schwand, als es keine Tiere mehr gab, die noch hätten sterben können.

Als die Fluten nach vierzig Tagen und vierzig Nächten endlich schwanden, konnte er die Stadt, in der er einst gelebt hatte, nicht mehr finden.

Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass diese Nation mit Erdbeben konfrontiert wurde, und es gab Vorräte und Verstecke; Er selbst hatte sich in den Bergen verkrochen, in einem alten Bunker aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg, mit einem Rucksack voller Konserven, den ihm seine Eltern mitgegeben hatte, damit er schon einmal vorgehen konnte, während sie zurückgingen, um den jüngeren ihrer beiden Söhne aus dem oberen Stockwerk ihres von den Erschütterungen bebenden Hauses zu holen – sie waren niemals nachgekommen, und er hatte auch nicht auf sie gewartet – An diesem Tag, als die Erde bebte und die Grundfesten der Gebäude zu knarzen begannen, hatte er seinem alten Leben den Rücken gekehrt und war einfach nur gerannt, ohne jemals zurück zu blicken – Die Panik hatte sein ganzes Wesen ergriffen, die Furch hatte seinen gesamten Kopf ausgefüllt und alles, was er vormals gewesen war, sauber herausverdrängt – Wie auch immer er es drehen und wenden wollte, was er er umso weniger leugnen konnte, je älter er wurde war, dass er in diesem Augenblick nur an sich selbst gedacht hatte, an seine eigene Angst und sein eigenes, mickriges Leben, nicht einmal daran, was er mit diesem Leben überhaupt anfangen sollte, verschwendete er einen Gedanken.

In diesem Moment warf er eine Menschlichkeit fort und wurde nichts als ein Tier, gierig, egoistisch, und nur auf pure Selbsterhaltung bedacht; Das Loch, in dem er sich verkroch, war noch nicht einmal ein designierter Schutzraum, sondern ein persönlicher Zufluchtsort, den er eines Tages beim Wandern in den Bergen entdeckt und mit niemandem geteilt hatte, aus Angst, dass man ihm verbieten könnte, dort zu spielen, wegen Eingesturzgefar und ähnlichem Erwachsenengedöns, dass keinen halbstarken Jungen dieser Welt aufgehalten hätte, und weil alles, das mit dem „Krieg" behaftet war, eine Aura des Verbotenen an sich trug, die ihn reizte, ihm aber auch das Gefühl gab, das er niemandem davon erzählen durfte – Wenn er Streit mit seinen Freunden oder seiner Familie gehabt hatte, war er oft hierher gestürmt und hatte sich hier verschanzt, und es war generell ein Ort, an dem er sich verschanzte, wenn er einfach nur seine Ruhe und seine Einsamkeit haben wollte – Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er schon das eine oder andere mal Anzeichen dafür gefunden, dass dieser Ort auch anderen Menschen bekannt war, wie reste eines Lagerfeuers, weggeworfene Plastikflaschen oder sogar einmal ein verlorenes Fahrrad, dass er, nachdem tagelang niemand gekommen war, um es als seines mitzunehmen, liebevoll poliert und als sein eigenes Geheimnis gepflegt hatte, aber angetroffen hatte er hier nie irgendjemanden – Dieser Ort war also zumindest in Gedanken sein alleiniger Besitz gewesen, und er hatte es geliebt, das Versteck als „seinen geheimen Garten" zu bezeichnen – Es war also kein Wunder, dass seine Füße ihn an jenem schicksalhaften Tag ausgerechnet hierhin getragen hatten, an seinen ganz persönlichen Hafen der Sicherheit, seinen Pol der Unzulänglichkeit, der weder seinen Eltern noch seinem Bruder bekannt war.

Oft war er stolz darauf gewesen, kindlich-verärgert darüber, dass er sein Spielzeug, sein Zimmer und sogar seine Spielekonsolen mit den ungeschickten Händen seines kleinen Bruders teilen musste, als älterer Bruder hatte er immer das verantwortliche Beispiel zu sein, obwol er viel weniger Aufmerksamkeit bekam, aber wenigsten sein geheimer Garten, und alles, was er hierher schmuggeln und als „verloren" ausgeben konnte, war sein alleiniger Besitz, den er mit niemandem teilen musste.

Das jemand sie auf nimmerwiedersehen von hier klauen könnte, wie es letzlich auch mit dem geheimen Fahrrad geschah, das so unerklärlich verschwand, wie es gekommen war, aus dem Ncihts ins nichts, als habe es niemals wirklich existiert, ohne, dass er den Rest ihrer Geschichten bei irgendwelchern anderen Kindern jemals erfahren würde, war ein Risiko, dass er dafür gerne einging.

Verstecke all diese Dinge die du haben willst, vor allen anderen, und sie werden deins.

Am ersten 15. September des dritten Jahrtausends wurde dieser kindische Neid im laufe eines einzigen Tages zu einer fremartigen Geschichte aus einer anderen Welt, die er nicht mehr begreifen konnter, außer in der Hinsicht, dass sie die Gewissheit verstärkten, die ihm immer mehr auflauerte.

Ein paar mal hatte er sich noch gefragt, wie es seiner Familie ergangen sein mochte, ohne ihn, und ohne die Vorräte, die er mitgenommen hatte, aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, war ihm schon sehr früh klar geworden, dass er in dem Moment, in dem seine Füße den Weg hierher eingeschlagen hatten, statt den an den designierten Schutzraum seiner Wohngegend bereits die Wahl getroffen hatte, die Lebensmittel für sich selbst zu nehmen, und seine Familie dem Tod zu überlassen – Es mochte nicht bewusst geschehen sein, und die Tatsache, dass er zu diesem Berg kam, und nicht zu einem Ort, der tiefern in den Tälern oder näher an der Küste lag, rettete ihm höchstwahrscheinlich das Leben, aber es blieb dass er in seiner simplen, niederen Fursch seine ganze Familie und all seine Freunde gegen ein paar simple Konservenbüchsen eingetauscht hatte, die sie vermutlich ohnehin mit ihm geteilt hätten.

Es machte keinen Unterschied, dass er ein Kind gewesen war, oder das er von Furcht getrieben wurde, wie er sie niemals zuvor gekannt hatte, das Resultat blieb so oder so gleich – Eine schlechre Note oder ein Streit ließ sich durch Umstände abmildern, die Umstände zählten, weil sie zu einem Prozess der Versöhnung beitragen könnte, zur Widerherstellung des Status Quo, aber die Rechtfertigungen eines dummen Jungen und die Macht, Tote aus ihren Gräbern zu rufen, spielten sich in nicht annähernähnlichen Maßstäben ab, es waren Spähen, die nicht nur nicht überlappten, sondern so weit voneinander entfernt waren, wie die Flamme eines Feuerzeugs von den Feuern Alpha Centauris.

An diesem Tag lernte er, dass _wahre_ Furch keine Emotion wie Vertrauen oder Mitgefühl war, sondern etwas älteres, reptilianischeres war, ein Instinkt, der kein Ende hatte, und auch keinen Anfang.

Sie war der Grund, dass seine Vorfahren, simple, niedere Biester, überlebt hatten, während andere verreckt waren, und sie war auch jetzt der Grund, dass er lebte, und andere nicht.

Und jubg und törricht, wie er gewesen sein mochte, das verstand er, nur zu gut, klar wie Kristall.

In seiner Scham verbarg er sich so tief vor dem Tageslicht, als hätte er nicht vor, sich ihm jemals wieder zu zeigen, und er konnte sich dieses kleine Bisschen Feigheit durchaus leisten. Das Essen war für vier Personen gedacht gewesen, wenn nicht für mehr, und die Dunkelheit der Höhle nahm ihm jedes Gefühl für Zeit – Welche Bedeutung blieb da noch für Tage und Stunden, wenn es keine Termine gab, die sie anzeigen konnten, und keine Schulglocken, um sie zu markieren? Was war der Unterschied zwischen einem Montag und einem Samstag, wenn man sowieso nurzusammengekauert dasitzen würde, wie eine Schnecke in der Winterstarre, sich nur regend, um sich hie und da eine handvoll formlosen Brei in den Mund zu stecken, wenn man nur dann das Licht sah, wenn man eine neue Büchse öffnete, sich die Batterien seiner einzigen Taschenlampe einzig und allein für solche Momente aufsparend, Nahrung und Strom geizig aufsparend wie ein alter Geizhals.

Von da an gab es nur noch Zeit, Raum und Finsternis; Ein paar Mal krabbelte etwas in seinen Mund hinein, während er schlief. Die Erlebnisse forderten eine Menge Spucke, Rotz und Tränen, der Gedanke, dass sich Insekten auf ihn setzten und krabbelten, wie auf seine frische Leiche, jagte eisige Schauer über seinen Rücken – Ein mal merkte er sich nicht richtig, wo er seinen Dosenöffner hingelegt hatte, und wälzte es ihm Schlaf in den Grund hinein – Er konnte es bei seinem Erwachen nicht finden, und auch, wenn er es letzlich wieder zu greifen bekam, verfiel er zunächst in eine lächerlich würdelose Panik, all das wegen einem blöden Stück Metall, wie er es vorher so einfach hätte verlieren können, ein blödes Küchenutensil, dem er nie bedeutung zugemessen hatte, und jetzt war es seine einzige Lebenslinie – Einmal glaubte er, in der Dunkelheit einen Schatten gesehen zu haben, ein Tier, wesentlich größer als ein Insekt, er konnte nicht sagen, wie groß, es hätte alles sein können, ein Wolf, der ihn hätte töten können, oder viel Wirbel um eine kleine Maus – Er warf dem Ding eine Dose voll gutem Essen hinterher, dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, dass das vielleicht Tage seines Lebens waren, die er da verschleuderte, er brauchte einfach Gewissheit, dass dieses Ding _fort_ war und ihm nicht den Hals durchbeißen würde, sobald seine Aufmerksamkeit das nächste Mal schwinden würde, und die schmerzliche, furchterrengende Erkenntnis, dass das keinesfalls optional war, so gut er auch darin werden sollte, solche Momente der Schwäche zu minimieren: **Wenn** seine Aufmerksamkeit schwand, nicht **falls.**

Das Leben war eine sexuell übertragbare Krankheit, die in 100% aller Fälle tödlich endete.

Es kam schon ein paar mal vor, dass er es bei seinem Erwachsen in einer angebrochenen Dose krabbeln sah, und auch, wenn er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er das Getier in dieser Dunkelheit komplett entfernen konnte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den restlichen Inhalt der Dose (Er konnte diese immer gleichen Konserven kaum noch auseinander halten) hinunterzuwürgen.

Seine Exkremente versuchte er natürlich ein gutes Stück von seinem Rastplatz entfernt zu hinterlassen, aber so groß war die Höhle nicht, und ob es nun geschluckte Insekten waren, die eine oder andere schlechte Konserve, der Stress oder schlicht die Tatsache, dass ein stationärer Lebenswandel mit recht einseitiger Ernäherrung nicht all zu gesund sein konnte, die gelegentlichen Durchfälle, die das Ergebnis waren, ließen den Gestank schneller durch den ganzen Rest der Höhle kriechen, und schließlich musste er lernen, ihn auszublenden – Er hatte sich ein paar Male in die Nähe des Ausgangs gewagt, und auch, wenn das mittlerweile eine lange, lange Zeit her war, hatten ihn die Geräusche, die er dort vernommen hatte, ziemlich schnell kehrt machen lassen, und das recht permanent –

So weit er wusste, konnten die Fluten da draußen noch weiter unaufhaltsam vor sich hintosen, oder vielleicht brannte die Landschaft noch lichterloh, und was er hörte, war ein tosendes Entfernung – Vielleicht würde ihn jenseits des Ausgangs nur eine leere, endlose Wasserfläche erwarten, die sich in alle Richtungen fortsetzte, ohne das irgendwas anderen zu erkennen war, oder vielleicht war das da draußen auch schon längst zu spielball von Elementen geworden, die er sich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, und über Feuer und Wasser weit hinausgingen – Das der Logos der alten Welt schon einmal völlig außer Kraft gesetzt war, war schon einmal offensichtlich.

Wer weiß, vielleicht war da draußen ja längst keine Welt mehr, zu der er hätte zurückkehren können, vielleicht gab es da nichts mehr, nichts außer dieser kleinen Höhle und er war allein in völliger Dunkelheit – Die Horrorvisionen, die von seiner schrecklichen Eisamkeit und der dadurch bedingten Unfähigkeit, das Wachen vom Träumen zu unterscheiden, noch genährt wurden, ließen ihn den Ausgang eine lange Zeit meiden, aber letzlich blieb ihm keine Wahl – Der Vorrat war für vier Personen gedacht gewesen, aber er ging letzlich zuende.

Eigentlich hatte er keinen besonderen Grund, hier nicht zu krepieren, er war sich sicher, dass er kein Leben mehr hatte, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte, und bei dem Preis, mit dem er es erkauft hatte, konnte er getrost sagen, dass er das Leben keinesfalls verdiente, aber wenn er jetzt sterben würde, allein, in irgendeiner Höhle, wo ihn vermutlich nie irgendjemand finden würde, wozu waren sein Bruder und seine Eltern dann gestorben?

Sterben kam also auch nicht in die Tüte.

Also packte er seine Sachen.

Als er die Höhle verließ, hätte er nicht sagen können, wie lange er darin zugebracht hatte, vielleicht wesentlich kürzer, als es sich angefühlt hatte, vielleicht ein Leben lang.

Seine Haare erreichten seine Schultern, aber ehrlich gesagt hätte er nicht sagen können, wie lang sie vorher gewesen waren. Als er den Höhleneingang letzlich erreichte, waren da keine Geräusche mehr zu hören, und auch, wenn die Außenwelt entsetzlich stank, waren da lange keine Feuersbrünste mehr, auch, wenn da welche gewesen sein mussten – Die unmittelbare Umgebung des Felsens am Höhleneingang war leicht angeschmolzen,der Berg schien nicht mehr die selbe Form zu haben – dass nichts davon über ihm zusammengestützt war, grenzte an ein Wunder.

Jenseits davon erwartete ihn eine veränderte Welt – Hier und da lag noch ein entwurzelter, verkohlter Baum, aber die waren die einzigen Errinnerungsttücke an die vergangene Welt, der Boden war feucht mit stinkendem Rot, freigespültes Gestank und ein klebriger Film aus diesem leblosen Un-Wasser, das Kaji bald zu hassen lernte, tauchten die abgeschleifte Landschaft in ein mamoriertes Muster aus geld, orange, schwarz und rot, entfernt ähnlich den vulkanischen Sänden in den Höhen von Teneriffe – Die Vegetation, die diesen Landstrich bis jetzt primär geprägt hatte, war jedenfalls restlos fort, und an diesem Ort erinnerte nichts an das grüne Refugium, dass er einst seinen „geheimen Garten" genannt hatte – Was er daran mit einem „Garten" verglichen hatte, konnte er hinterher nichts mehr sagen, er hatte nie etwas dazugegeben oder geflegt, sondern sich an dem Ort, seiner Natur und seinen Geheimnissen einfach nur bedient, ähnlich, wie er sich an den Vorräten seiner Eltern bedient und sich damit den Boden vollgeschlagen hatte – Er hatte sich daran gelabt, während sie nichts gehabt hatten.

Weil er in der Landschaft nichts ausmachen konnte, was er irgendwie wiedererkannt hätte, oder sonst einen Anhaltspunkt gebildet hätte, marschierte der nun verweiste Junge einfach darauf los, wie es ihm gerade zum Stand der Sonne passte, vereinsamte Spuren im blutigen Matsch hinterlassend, die weit und breit sie einzige Anzeichen menschlicher Aktivität blieben, wohin er auch zu gehen schien, auch, wenn es durchaus sein konnte, dass er in Kreisen lief.

War es nicht sogar recht häufig, dass man, wenn man kein Ziel hatte, automatisch begann, in Kreisen zu laufen, weil man mit einen Fuß immer stärker auftrat als mit dem anderen?

Wenn Kaji sich umdrehte, um seine Fußabdrücke zurückzuverfolgen, konnte er schon bald nicht mehr sehen, wo er hergekommen hatte, und er hatte hunger – Entfernt dämmerte es ihm, dass er nicht hätte warten sollen, bis alles verbraucht war, sondern sich Proviant für die Reise hätte aufsparen sollen.

Wer weiß, wie lange er noch laufen müssen würde, bevor er etwas erreichen könnte, was er ein Ziel nennen könnte… Und was, wenn er der einzige Mensch war, der auf dieser Erde noch übrig war, oder die anderen weit, weit weg saßen, _zu_ weit, als das ein einziger Junge sie zu Fuß erreichen könnte?

Wirklich, das einzige, dass noch danach aussah, als ob er noch im selben Universum wäre, war die unbarmherzig herabscheinende Sonne, und der blaue Himmel, der ihn jetzt, wo die Stürme damit fertig waren, darüber hinwegzufeden, pausenlos mockierte – Nicht einmal der Mond sah noch gleich aus, ein hässlicher, roter Spritzer befleckte ihn, und Kaji fragte sich entfernt, ob es wohl die selbe rote Schlacke war, in der er derzeit bis zu den Knöcheln watete.

Ein Ort, der nicht entsetzlich gestunken hätte, war ihm bis jetzt noch nicht untergekommen – In gewisserweise roch es in dieser Außenwelt schlimmer als in der Höhle. Es waren nicht nur die Kadaver – Kadaver sollten stinken, ebenso wie Scheiße, dass war nicht viel anders, der Unterschied war diese rote pampe selbst, sie sich langsam aber sicher an seinen Füßen abzeichnete, nachdem sie die Schuhe schon eine lange Zeit durchdrungen hatte – Es stank nach Aldehyden und Ketonen, organischen Säuren und nach Fetten, nach zerfallenden Bestandteilen des Lebens, die zwar organische Materie darstellten, aber eigentlich in gebundener Form hätten vorkommen sollen, nicht offen und aufgebrochen, die Polymere des Lebens in ihre Bestandteile zersetzt – Und unwahrscheinlich, wie es schien, wurde Kaji dass Gefühl nicht los, dass hinter alledem noch ein nicht schwinden wollender Unterton von altem Blut war, wie eine Frau es vielleicht von einem Eimer zur entsorgung von Damenbinden gekannt hätte, abscheulich stinkendes, altes, verrotendes Blut.

Eigentlich sollte die Logik doch gebieten, dass seine Nase irgendwann mal gegen diesen Geruch abgestumpft sein musste – Er bemerkte bei diesem himmelschreinden Miasma ja nicht nicht einmal mehr den eigenen Gestank zer schmutzigen, zerschlissenen Kleider, die er schon weiß Gott wie lange trug, wie dieses ständige Brennen in seinen Lungen ihn noch nicht umgebracht hatte, das wusste er ehrlich nicht, aber so, wie dieses stetige Husten seinerseits immer häufiger wurde, konnte das, was nicht wahr, vermutlich immer noch werden.

Die ständige, brütende Hitze, welche die ekelhafte organische Pampe schön am gären hielt, machte es auch nicht besser.

Irgendwas daran schien ihm falsch, aber tat das irgendwas an dieser leeren, verkochten Welt nicht?

Der Gedanke, dass es doch eigentlich Herbst sein sollte, war nur noch ein schwaches, ignoriertes Flüstern in seinem Kopf, und schon sehr bald hatte das Wort „Herbst" ohnehin alle bedeutung für ihn verloren.  
>Überhaupt funktionierte sehr wenig an dieser Welt noch so, wie es irgendjemand gewohnt war, nicht nur, dass die Jahreszeiten eine Sache der Vergangenheit waren, nein, die aller grundlegensten Fakten hatten sich verändert – Zum Beispeil war das Meer einst blau gewesen, ein simpler, elementarer Fakt, den jedes dreijährige Kind brav aufsagen konnte, und in zahllosen Liedern, Gedichtern und sonstigen kulturellen Zeugnissen verewigt waren…<p>

Pustekuchen!

Das Meer in dieser schönen neuen Welt war rostig-rot.

Aber einer der größten Unterschiede blieb für Kaji unsichtbar, bis er auf die ersten Menschen traf.

Er war zwei Tage unterwegs, bis er etwas fand, das ungefähr menschliche Form hatte, ein Körper im Sand mit den lagen Haaren einer Frau, aber alle Hoffnungen, dass das hier noch wie einer dieser Filme werden könnte, erledigte sich, als er die Person zu wecken versuchte, und sich beim Versuch, sie zu wecken, ein Arm löste – Wie die andere Seite des Kadavers aussah, wollte er gar nicht mehr wissen, natürlich verdiente die Frau ein Begräbnis, aber er sah nur noch ein zerfressenes Ding, ein weiteres dieser unmöglichen, widerlichen Dinge in einer toten Welt – Nein, nein, er ließ das alles sofort fallen, weigerte sich, sich weiter damit zu kontaminierten, rubbelte alles an seinen Händen an seinen zerfallenden Kleidern ab, auch wenn er da nur Schmutz auf Schmutz verrieb, und rannte.

Bis er eine lebende Seele traf, kam er durch die Reste dreier Dörfer, in denen niemand überlebt hatte. Der Gestank der Kadaver war beinahe beruhigend, im Vergleich zu der roten Schlacke, was haben wir da, Menschen, die tatsächlich daran gestorben waren, dass ihnen etwas auf dem Kopf gefallen war, dass es so etwas noch gab!

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als über die Leichen hinüberzusteigen, da gab es nichts, was ihn mehr kontaminieren könnte, als alles, was er bis jetzt schon erfahren hatte.

Er hatte keine Wahl, tatsächlich war seine Überlebenchance wohl größer, wenn er die Siedlung nach etwas Essbarem absuchen würde, denn davon hatte er lange nichts mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, und auch der Inhalt des letzte Wasserkanisters im Rucksack seiner Eltern ging zu Neige.

An die Kühlschränke wagte er sich nicht, da es in keinem der Gebäude noch Strom fand, er suchte vielmehr nach Konserven und Wasser, jede Art von Wasser, und wenn es nur angesammeltes Regenwasser war, etwas besseres gab es nicht, und wenn er nicht bald irgendwas fand, das zumindest ähnlich aussah wie Wasser, würde er noch die rote Schlacke runterwürgen, und wenn sie ihn binnen Minuten umbringen sollte!

Auch wenn es harte, schweißtreibende Arbeit war, konnte er in den ersten beiden Dörfern genug zusammensuchen, um seine Reise fortsetzen zu können, er pickte sich aus einer nur Teilweise eingestürzten Küche ein paar Pillen heraus, um etwas gegen diese entsätzlichen Durchfälle zu tun, und die Übelkeit, die sich mittlerweile dazugesellt hatten – Wer wusste, ob die noch gut waren, aber schlimmer machen konnten sie's auch nicht.

Im dritten Dorf gab es keine Beute, aber, paradox wie das klang, etwas viel besseres: Er fand nichts, weil alles, was es hier zu holen gegeben hatte, bereits geplündert worden war – ein paar altruistische Seelen hatten sogar ein paar halbherzige Versuche gemacht, die mehrzahl der Leichen in Massengräber zu schütten – Natürlich hatte keiner die Zeit, jede einzelne Leiche unter den Trümmern hervorzuziehen, aber zumindest die, die alle auf einem Haufen lagen, konnte man doch außer Sichtweite schaffen.

Und auch, wenn das bedeutete, dass er seine Reise unter dem mittlerweile fast ständigen Durst fortsetzen würden musste, war es doch ein Grund zur Freude, war es doch das erste Anzeichen menschlicher Aktivität, dass er seid der Katastrophe zu Gesicht bekam.

Erst dachte er ja, sein von der langen Isolation und seinem insgesamt miserablen Zustand zermürbter Verstand würde ihm streiche spielen, aber all diese frischen Fußabdrücke konnten nicht seine eigenen sein – Er suchte sich eine Spur aus, von irgendwelchen abgenutzen Turnschuhen, und folgte ihr, beschwingt und wie berauscht von etwas, was durchaus schon Tod und Wahnsinn hätten sein können, oder ernsthafte Vergiftungserscheinungen – Aber was hier draußen das Ende seiner Reise bedeutet hätte, erschien ihm bedeutungslos, als sich seine Hoffnungen bestätigten – Er erreichte den Ursprung dieser Schuhabdrücke gegen Abend, und diese Siedlung lag in Trümmern wie alle anderen auch, aber darin brannten Lichter.

Vielleicht befand er sich jetzt ausreichend landinwärts, um der Flutwelle zumindest teilweise entkommen zu sein, vielleicht hatte sie hier ja nur bis zu den Hausdächern hochgereicht anstatt alle sofort zu ersäufen, aber da war es, Menschjen, Gesellschaft, Zivilisation!

Dieses letzte Stück wollte er noch schaffen, die Erleichterung könnte ihn sonst noch dazu hinreichen, irgendwas von dem vorzeitig abzubrechen, was seinen Körper bis jetzt noch knapp am Laufen gehalten hatte, aber wenn er diese Siedlung erreichen sollte – und ja, er erreichte sie – würden sich seine Überlebenschances um ein Vielfaches multiplizieren.

Wieso also war es ihm gelungen, es bis zu diesem Meilenstein zu schaffen?

Einerseits pures Glück, wohl auch, dass er zuanfangs jung und gesund gewesen war, und regenerationsfähig, die Chancen, unter diesen Umständen zu überleben, mussten verschwindend gering gewesen sein, und in der tat hatte er unterwegs ja ausreichend Menschen gesehen, die dieses Glück nicht gehabt hatte, wie waren die Chancen gewesen, eins zu tausend? Eins zu zehntausend? Er war der zehntausendunderste gewesen.

Er hatte überlebt, während so viele gestorben waren.

Weil er ein pures Lotteriespiel gewonnen hatte, nicht, weil er es irgendwie besonders verdient hätte – Vermutlich verdiente er es sogar weniger, als viele anderen, die es an seiner statt erwischt hatte.

An seine Eltern und seinen Bruder hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange nicht mehr getan.

Und nur, weil er andere Menschen gefunden hatte, war das Ärgste noch lange nicht ausgestanden, ganz im Gegenteil… Aber wenn er jetzt sterben würde, wieso hatte er denn so weit überlebt, an der Stelle von so vielen anderen?

Nein, das Leben, das er kannte, war vorbei, und es kehrte niemals wieder.

Das zeichnete sich schon ab, als er zu merken begann, dass er sich beim Anblick der Lichter der Siedlung erheblich verschätzt hatte: Sein erster Gedanke war „Zivilisation", aber zivilisiert war dort nichts und niemand – Das wurde ihm schon klar, als er bei seinen ersten Versuchen, nach Essen zu suchen von einer Gruppe erwarchener Männer gefunden wurde… die ihn promt dafür verprügeln wollte, dass er sich an das herangemacht hatte, was sie als ihr Territorium beansprucht hatten.

Ein Herz für Kinder? Lästig in diesen Zeiten, wo jeder Mann für sich allein zu stehen hatte.

Wäre er noch klein und niedlich gewesen, gäbe es da vielleicht noch Hoffnung, aber Teenager waren sowieso selbst in Friedenszeiten universell gehasst, mehr noch als Erwachsene, und die traurige Wahrheit war, das Menschen mehr Mitleid für einen verdammten Köter hatten als für einen erwachsenen Menschen – Warum sollten diese ganzen Bettler sonst mit diesem Tölen herumlaufen? Da gab es fast mehr Spenden für das Vieh als für die Besitzer, und nach dem Second Impact hatte selbst das ein Ende, greift euch diese Hunde, solange da noch etwas Fleisch auf den Knochen ist!

Darauf, das ihn irgendwer aufnehmen oder versorgen würde, konnte derverwaiste Junge lange warten.

Du bist jetzt in der Armee, kid, jeder Affe für sich.

Ja, nur kurze Zeit zuvor waren all diese Flüchtlinge, die wie irgendwelche Makaken ihre lächerlichen Besitztümer horteten, ohne sie einen Moment lang aus den Augen zu lassen, besessen von Paranoia, Bürger einer recht friedlichen Nation gewesen, aber das war, als sie noch Wasser in ihren Duschen hatten, und Fisch in ihren Bäuchen – Das einzige Gesetz, was dem Hunger lange standhalten konnte, war das Recht des Stärkeren.

Und er hatte kein Recht, ihnen das zum Vorwurf zu machen, denn als er damit an der Reihe gewesen war, zu zeigen, dass er ein weiterentwickelter Mensch war, und kein gut gekleideter Schimpanse, hatte er seinen Eltern den Rücken zugekehrt.

Doch eines hatte Ryoji Kaji sich damals fest in den Kopf gesetzt: Er würde überleben, koste es, was es wollte. Er dachte nicht einmal daran, warum, einen Grund schien er damals nicht zu brauchen. Er musste sich wesentlich mehr Gedanken um die unteren Stufen der Bedürfnispyramide machen, bevor er seine Zeit mit existenziellen Zweifeln verbringen könnte.

Nachdem er ein paar weitere Tage ausgeharrt hatte, gav es wenigstens ein weiteres kleines Wunder: Hilfsmaßnamen aus weniger zerstörten Teilen der Welt waren eingetroffen.

Natürlich verpufften diese wie ein Tropfen auf einem heißen Stein, und es gab auch keine Wiederholungen dieses Stunts, keine Nation auf diesem Planeten war in diesem Moment gut genug dran, um sich um etwas anderen Sorgen zu machen, als ihre eigenen Probleme, und die hattensich schon zu den Zeiten, als sie sich selbst noch in den fetten Jahren befanden, die Zähne an den wesentlich enger begrenzten Probleme der dritten Welt die Zähne ausgebissen, dass sich die Lebensbedingungen der Flüchtlinge so schnell erst mal nicht verbessern würde, war simple Mathematik.

Aber für einen kurzen, beschränkten Zeitraum der fast so schnell vorbei war, wie er begonnen hatte, gab es, für die, die ihre Ellenbögen spitzten, zuerst kamen und zuerst malten, Decken und Medikamente – Er konnte sich erinnern, ein paar Packungen davon gestohlen zu haben, direkt vom Verteiler, und nicht direkt von irgendwelchen Leuten, auch, wenn im Nachhinein klar war, dass die, die er sich schnappte, später irgendjemand anders nicht schnappen würde.

Die, die er nicht selbst schluckte, tauschte er gegen Nahrung und Wasser.

Zumindest Unterkunft war bei der gegenwärtigen Hitze ein untergeordnetes Problem.

Damals war er noch nicht dazu gekommen, sich zu fragen, was sie da eigentlich erwischt hatte, oder Gedanken an eine Zukunft zu formen.

Das alles hätte sowieso nur auf eine Hilflosigkeit geführt, der er sich damals nicht stellen konnte.

Er lebte einfach, wie bisher seid der Katatrophe immer von Moment zu Moment, von Mahlzeit zu Mahlzeit, und was eine absolute Ausnahmesituation hätte sein sollen, dauerte an.

Tage wurden Wochen, Wochen wurden Monate und Kaji hatte sich schon bald von der Vorstellung verabschiedet, dass es so etwas wie „schlechtes Essen" geben könnte – Essen war immer gut, auch, wenn man sich danach gelegentlich etwas schlecht fühlte. Auch Zahnfleischbluten und ähnliche Mangelerscheinungen – Es gab einen ganzen, diversen Katalog davon – wurden von besorgniserregenden Alarmzeichen zu ständigen Begleitern, die man nach Möglichkeit bei Laune halten musste. Eine Dusche sah er lange, lange Zeit nicht mehr, und damit, ständig schmutzig zu sein, und von kleineren Verletzungen bedeckt zu sein, gehörte zum täglichen Überlebenskampf – Wer nicht bereit war, zu stehlen, und dabei auch mal die unvermeidliche Tracht Prügel zu kassieren, krepierte. Nach dem Second Impact gab es viele Waisen, um die sich niemand kümmern konnte, und wenn einer von ihnen am Wegesrand verenden sollte, würden sie dort vermutlich verrotten, selbst, dass sich jemand dazu bequemte, sie zu verscharren, war selten. Die grausige Wahrheit war, dass sich niemand kümmerte, dass niemand kommen würde, und dass sich jeder erst mal selbst der Nächste war – Zwischem dem Leben eines Fremden, und dem eigenen, oder gar den kläglichen Resten der eigenen Familie würde kein Mensch die erste Option wählen, da waren sie alle gleich schuldig.

Er musste sich daran gewöhnen, Wasser zu trinken, auch, wenn es geringfügig kontaminiert oder gar verstrahlt war – und das war es meistens, denn was nicht von den Resten der örtlichen Atomkraftwerke verdorben worden war, darum kümmerten sich die bald darauf folgenden Kriege, in denen sich die verbleibenden Nationen um die wenigen noch übrigen Nationen rissen, wie Hunde um Fleischfetzen – Die Waffen waren teils alles, was ihnen geblieben war, essen konnte man sie nicht, auch wenn da meistens mehr zerstört als gewonnen wurde – Für die zahllosen Straßenkinder hatten die Kriege ohnehin nur insofern Belang, dass sie sich Verstecke suchen musste, falls es irgendwo in der Nähe Bomben geben würden – Jede Art von Verbesserung würde sie wohl ganz zuletzt erreichen, keiner hatte Spielraum für Großzügigkeit, und keiner wollte zuständig sein.

In den Flüchtlingslagern dominierten jene, die Messer hatten, hie und da fand sich noch einer mit einer Schusswaffe, und Vogelfrei waren sie alle – Welche Polizei, welche Ordnung konnte man aufrecht erhalten, wenn man sie nicht füttern, geschweigedenn bezahlen konnte?

Weiter Inland, hieß es, gäbe es Orte, wo es besser aussähe, wo noch etwas mehr Außenposten des Lebens geblieben sollte, aber vermutlich war alles Benzin im Lande Wochen nach der Katastrophe verfahren.

Die einzigen Bündnisse waren jene mit Zweck und Nutzen, und gerade für die Schwachen lohte es sich, sich zusammenzuballen – Und wer war schwächer, als die stehlenden Waisen, die ganz am untersten ERnde der Nahrungskette herumlungerten?

All jene Künstler, die Scharen von Waisenkindern jedoch als familienhafte Bündnisse romantisiert hatten, träumten – Zumindest die Gruppierungen, an die Kaji geriet, hatten mehr Ähnlichkeit mit kriegerischen Volksstämmen, die um Diebesgut und Plunder rivalisieren, und vom Recht des Stäkeren regiert wurden – manch einer versuchte, noch lebende Geschwister zu beschützen und war dazu um so eher bereit, die anderen auszunutzen, und es war nicht selten, das Meinungsverschiedenheiten in Prügelleien ausarteten, besonders, da nicht jeder bereit war, brüderlich zu teilen – Wer den Obermotzen einfach nicht gefiel, war dran, man musste sich also gefällig machen, seinen Anteil leisten, aber auch nicht weit genug auffallen, um Neid auf sich zu ziehen; Immerhin hatte er bei der ganzen Angelegenheit richtig gut lügen gelernt, ein wahrlich professionelles Falschgesicht wurde er, der alle belog und betrog, und das bestete selber hortete – Die anderen würden es auch tun, wenn sie es konnten, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich Illusionen zu machen. Gut möglich, dass es hier und da auch echte Bindungen gab, vielleicht lag es auch an ihm, aber die Gruppen, in denen er wandelte, pflegten sich ständig zu wandeln, und teils verkaufte und verriet man einander für Butterbrote. Wenn man teilte, dann, weil es der einzige Weg war, und man war teils gezwungen so ziemlich alles zu teilen, private Tellerchen gaben nicht, es hatten alle aus der selben Dose zu fressen, manchmal reichten die Decken eben nicht, und es gab nur so und so viel Kleidung.

Es gab Orte und Zeiten, zu denen es Selbstmord gewesen wäre, allein herumzulaufen, selbst die Kleidung, die man am Leib trug, konnte es jemandem, der verzweifelt genug war, wert sein, einen auszurauben, und auf dieser grausamen Welt gab es viele Individuen, die einfach nur frustriert und Wütend auf alles und jeden waren, oder jene, die sich bei all der Höffnungslosigkeit und der Art, wie man sie gemeinhin wie bessere Ratten behandelte, einfach mal etwas billigen Respekt verschaffen wollten – Wer hätte sie auch daran hindern sollen?

Etwas was sie untereinander ebenfalls teilten, waren ihre Leiber, es gehörte einfach zu den Gruppen-Machtspielchen dazu, sie könnten jeden Tag sterben, und disziplinierende Erwachsene suchte man vergeblich. Sie sparten sich rein gar nichts auf, und im Nachhinein koonnte man wirklich sagen, dass sie sich richtig verdorben hatten – Experimentiert wurde genug, aber große Gefühle kamen selten auf, zumal man sich innerhalb der Gruppe recht schnell so geheimnislos wurde wie Bruder und Schwester.

Er musste ein paar wirklich unschöne Erlebnisse erdulden, und war selbst gezwungen hässliche Dinge zu tun.

Aber am Ende des Tages hatte er zumindest knapp immer zu denen gehört, die noch lebten.

Er hielt durch, er lebte, wo so viele andere gestorben waren.

Wenn er das armselige Höllenloch betrachtete, zu dem seine Welt zusammengeschmolzen hätte, hätte es weder Kaji noch sonst irgendjemand auf dem Planeten gewundert, wenn irgend ein weiterer, unwahrscheinlicher Rülpser des Universums die letzten Menschen endgültig ausgelösch hätte, aber statt dessen geschah das, was niemand erwartet hatte: Das Leben ging weiter, wie es das vorher schon so oft getan hatte.

Zunächst waren es die Reichen mit noch intaktem Besitz, die wieder eine akzeptable Lebensstandart hatten, und das verbesserte die Situation zumindest dahingehend, das auf dem Schwarzmarkt mehr zur verfügung stand, aber trotzdem sollte es eine ganze Weile dauern, bis auch die Geldbeträge der Normalbürger wieder irgendetwas wert war.

Die Vertreter großer Organisationen und Regierungen dachten zuerst daran, ihre eigene Macht wieder zu festigen, bevor sie sich mit dem kleinen Mann auf der Straße befassten, und bis großflächige Kommunikation wieder funktionierte, würden wohl noch Jahre ins lang gehen, aber mancherorts hieß es, die Kriege würden langsam zuende gehen.

Das es bis zu der Zeit, in der er das entsprechende Alter erreicht haben würde, wieder eine Universität geben würde, an die er gehen können würde, dass er ein sauberes, ordentliches Apparment mit fließeden warmen Wasser haben würde, und jeden Tag frische Kleidung hätte er nicht erwartet – aber mit der Zeit war es einfach geschen, Stück für Stück, Schritt für Schritt, und manche nannten es einen Triumpf von Menschheit und Wissenschaft, aber seine Reaktion blieb stumpfer, als die Situation es vermuten lassen würde.

Irgendwie kam es ihm…. Falsch vor, viel zu einfach.

Je mehr er nicht nur mit dem kahlsten _über_leben beschäftigt war, sondern wieder zunehmends dazu kam, zu _leben_ und Zeit zu haben, die es zu füllen galt, schlichen sich auch immer mehr große Fragen in sein Bewusstsein, jetzt, wo die niederen Bedürfnisse befriedigt waren, erwachten die höheren langsam wieder, und mit ihnen das Ringen nach einer raison d'être – Also wieder die alte Frage, wieso hatte er überlebt, wenn so viele es nicht getan hatten?

Und was mussten sie alle denken, wenn sie ihn hier sahen, wie er seinem Leben nachging, so ohne weiteres, wenn er in einem gemütlichen Sessel hockte und neue Schulbücher auspackte und auf eine regelmäßige Ration halbwegsbekömmlicher Nähstoffpasste vertrauen konnten, während sie alle tot waren?

Sollte es da nicht irgendeine… Bestrafung für all die Leben geben, über die er hinweggestiegen war, wie über Leitersprossen?

Sicher, im Großen und Ganzen war diese Welt noch voller Probleme, und vielle Annehmlichkeiten blieben der Mehrheit der Menschen verwährt, aber… da war ein Dach über seinem Kopf.

Das das zivilisierte Leben zumindest in den moderneren Nationen wie nach ein paar Jahren Pause einfach so weitergehen sollte, einfach weitermachte, wo es im Jahre 2000 aufgehört hatte, erschien ihm so überaus unwirklich, leicht, zuleicht, wie einer, der dachte, er würde über Wolken tänzeln, weil er sturzbesoffen war – und das machte es leichter, eine Fassade aufzubauen, ein Puffer aus Distanz zwischen dieser Welt und seinen Gedankenprozessen. Alkohol und Zigarretten waren eine die ersten Frivolitäten, die die Menschen gerne zurückhaben wollten, und er bediente sich daran, und die Distanz wuchs.

Wie bereits erwähnt, immerhin hatte er recht gut Lügen gelernt, und er hatte „Erfahrung", mit diesen Werkzeugen konnte er sich zumindest billige Anerkennung besorgen, die Fleischeslust war ein netter Bonus, aber es ging ihm vor allen um die Beachtung, mehr hatte er nicht zu Suchen gelernt, mehr wollte er auch nicht, es war die selbe Logik wie immer, die Logik, die er eben kannte, auch, wenn gewisse Grade von Altruismus längst wieder zu verfügbaren Optionen geworden waren.

_(„Du interessierst dich nicht besonders für die Menschen in deiner Umgebung, aber trotzdem willst du von ihnen beachtet werden... Du bist wirklich genau wie mein Vater!")_

Gewissermaßen hatte er Glück, ein Mann zu sein, da widmete man dieser Idee von Verdorbenheit nicht so viele Gedanken zu machen.

Man schlug ihm irgendein Förderprogramm vor und er machte es, immer noch nicht ganz wissend, was er hier eigentlich sollte, was dass eigentlich sollte, was dieses Gefühl sollte, als ob er etwas zurückzahlen müsste.

Er hatte sich dieses Leben gekrallt, konnte sich als erfolgreich bezeichnen, als aufgestiegen, also war diese… innere Hohheit des ganzen doch von geringer Konsequenz.

Sobald man die Welt ausreichend wiederaufgebaut hatte, um so etwas wie eine Wirtschaft wiederherzustellen merkte man schnell, das junge, arbeitswillige Leute in dieser Zeit eine seltene Ressource war, die es zu nutzen galt, besonders, da die Menschheit schon sehr bald alle verfügbaren Fachkräfte zu ihrer Verteidigung brauchen könnte – sie gaben ihm also Geld zum Leben, sie gaben ihm Unterkunft und Chancen auf Bildung, und eine ganze Menge angebote für eine Zukunft; Angebote für Therapeuten gaben sie ihm nicht, diese waren in dier heutigen Zeit nicht mehr so ganz praktakibel, wegen des Second Impacts hätte man eigentlich den ganzen Planeten auf die Couch setzten müssen, und da hatten die hohen Gremien doch ganz andere Sorgen – Gewissermaßen hatten der Second Impact und seine Folgen die Menscheit durch ein Sieb gezogen, den jenigen, die nicht hatten, was nötig war, um mit dieser veränderten, verfremdeten Welt auszukommen, blieb keine andere Wahl, als sich entweder anzupassen oder zu sterben. Da waren schlichtweg die Rädchen der Evolution am kreiseln;

Jeden Tag so zu leben, als ob man keinen anderen u erwarten war durchaus nicht ohne Lehre gewesen, und das Fehlen vieler Annehmlichkeiten des Lebens hatte ihn Wertschätzung dafür gelehrt, er hatte Erfahrung, vielleicht sogar Ansätze von Weisheit, mit diesem bisschen Isolation würde er sich also abfinden müssen;

Bis an dem Tag an dem sie kam, war er sich noch nicht mal richtig darüber bewusst, dass er das Gefühl hatte, ohne Sinn und Zweck zu leben, so stark seine Überzeugung auch manchmal sein mochte, dass sein Herz schon lange an einem Ort war, wo es nichts wirklich berühren konnte.

Bis sie kam.

Die Person, der er sich auf seiner üblichen Fischjagt in der Caffeteria der Universität gegenübersetzte, war nur ansatzweise als die Person zu erkennen, die später die Einsatzleiterin von NERV werden sollte, unter anderem vermittelte ihr Appartment zumindest den Anschein, dass sie Ordnung hielt, auch, wenn sie ihre stille Rebellion in Form leicht göffneter Schubladen und halb herausguckender Socken ausdrücke, und auch war sie in Kleidung, Gestik (und natürlich auch Schuhwahl) etwas simpler und mädchenhafter – Keine Schminke, keine Pumps, keine schnittigen Kleidchen, sondern simple Hosen, praktische Turnschuhe und langärmelige Pullis in helles Frühlingsfarben.

Sie sah aus wie die aufmerksame, freundliche Studentin, die sich alle als Freundin und Schülerin wünschen würden, die Sorte, die Freunden in Not ohne weitere Gegenfragen helfen würde, aber viel zu gewissenhaft war, um besonders viel Zeit in Männer zu investieren, sie war attraktiv, aber sie unternahm nichts, um die zu unterstreichen, sondern spielte es mehr herunter, wie man es von einer Mustertochter erwarten würde, ein keusches Blümchen, die Sorte von Mädchen, der man schon auf dem ersten Blick alles ansehen konnte, was man über sie wissen musste – Aber alles, was sie alle wussten war falsch.

Im Geheimen pulste die Leidenschaft durch sie hindurch, und ihre Iris verirrte sich immer wieder zu den Ecken ihren Augen, als gäbe es da eine Traurigkeit, ungeweinte Tränen von denen sie manchmal vergaß, sie wegzublinzeln.

Er kannte sich ausreichend aus um all diese winzigen, nicht ganz bewussten Signale zu bemerken, die gerade zu danach flehten, dass ihre brav kaschierten Reize irgenjemanden auffallen würden, der ihren Körper in beide Hände nehmen und sie behandeln würde wie eine richtige Frau, und nicht wie ein ordentliches Püppchen, und er sah die ungeteilten Wünsche und Verlangen, die nur davon träumten, befreit zu werden, und irgendwo hinter diesen warmen, braunen Augen pulsierte die Seele einer Kriegerin.

In gewisser Hinsicht war sie wie er, jemand, der an den Kontakten des Lebens nur auf recht seichte Art und Weise teilzunehmen schien, ohne zuzulassen, das ihr wahres Herz dabei jemals berührt wurde, und doch verhielt es sich bei ihr anders – Wenn er irgendwo in sich solch eine intensive Glut hätte, wie die, die sie verbarg, würde er sie nicht im Stillen verschwenden…

Also beschloss er, dass er ihr erlauben würde, zu weinen, das er ihr gestatten würde, ihrer Leidenschaft ein Gefäß zu geben – Seinen niedringsten Instinkten zu folgen war immerhin die eine Sache, von der er sich sicher war, dass er sie konnte, das war mit Sicherheit nicht zu viel verlangt, das konnte er ihr bieten.

Auch sie war vom Second Impact gezeichnet, wenn nicht exakt auf die selbe Art und Weise, auch sie verzehrte sich nach etwas warmen und realen, an dem sie sich in dieser kalten Welt festhalten können würde, und sie nahm all diese Schichten aus staub und Schmutz, die er von seinem Körper zwar vor Jahren abgebraust, von seiner Seele aber nie ganz abbekommen hatte und suhlte sich darin wie eine berauschte Tänzerin in einem heidnischen Ritual, und er rollte ihren Pullover von ihren Brüsten hinunter, zwischen deren die ledrige Oberfläche ihrer deutlichen Narbe prangte, und wo andere sie höflich ignoriert oder mit ihren Liebkosungen unsicher inne gehalten hätten, bedeckte er jenes hässliche Mal mit Küssen, nahm zur Kenntnis, das es da war, ja, da sein sollte, schamlos und nackt wie die Kunst, und griff sie, die einzige Überlebende, eine _Überlebende,_ als könnte er die Katastrophe selbst fassen und eine Verbindung zu einem lange abgetrennten Teil seiner selbst knüpfen, und nahm sie sich vor, bis sie nicht anders konnte, als die lange zurüclgehaltenen Schreie der Extase aus voller Kehle in den Raum hineinzulassen.

Er hatte schon so viele Frauen gehabt, so perfekt und formschön, wie er sie nur haben wollte, aber er konnte die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen kaum benennen, wenn er sie in seinen Armen hielt – Sie hingegen, das Mädchen mit der Narbe, mit den vielen, kleinen Makeln war es, die ihn eine große Wahrheit erkennen ließ: Diese Welt mochte nicht perfekt sein und ihre Makel und Unschönheiten haben, aber gerade daher bezog sich ihre ganze Schönheit – Schönheit, etwas, von dem er nicht gedacht hatte, dass er es auf dieser Welt noch finden könnte. Genau so wenig wie wahre Liebe.

Aber hier war sie, versteckt zwischen den Schweißperlchen im Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten, das, Narbe hin oder sehr, fortan sein liebste Ort auf der ganzen Welt blieb, und der einzige Ort, den ein Vagabund, wie er es immer gewesen war, ein Zuhause nennen würde, und das auch bis an sein Lebensende bleiben würde.

Und auch sie hatte etwas in sich gefunden, dass sie eine lange, lange Zeit zur Seite geschoben hatte, etwas, das sie selbst und alle, die sie kannten überraschte, ja zutiefst schockierte, als es letzlich erwachte; Das erste mal hatte sie ihn abgewiesen, wie es sich für eine braves Mädchen gehörte, und die Finger von diesem wilden, planlosen Casanova gelassen, und auch auf der nächsten Party schien es mit dem Gespräch nicht so gut zu klappen, bis sie im schnippisch den Hinterkopf zudrehte –

Einen Moment lang war die Maske durchsichtig geworden, und schon war es um ihn geschehen –

All seine Morgen begannen genau hier.

Ungebeten fing er an, sie zu Küssen und zu berühren, als sei ihm ihre Meinung dazu schnurzpiepegal, und damit hatte er das Feuer entfacht – Von purer Wollust gebeutelt schlag sie ihre Arme um ihn und sie schafften es gerade mal so von der Tanzfläche herunter in ein Waldstück hinein, bevor sie übereinander herfielen.

„ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich das mein Leben lang verpasst habe…" gestand sie, nachdem sie mit ihm fertig war, ganz recht, sie mit ihm. „Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, sich zurückgehalten… Das fühlt sich toll an… ich hätte das nicht gedacht, dass es so gut sein könnte… ich will das die ganze Zeit machen… ich will nichts anderes mehr machen…"

Und tatsächlich klebten sie gut eine Woche später noch aneinander, während ein gewisser mit einem Papierstreifen dekorierter Ventilator in einer Ecke des Raumes vor sich hin pustete.

Sie machte sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe, die Klamotten, die sie ausgezogen hatte, wieder vom Boden aufzusammeln, bediente sich großzügig an seinem Alkohol und seinen Zigaretten und hatte in ihrer Wohnung bald wesentlich mehr stehen als er selbst – und ja, sie hatte sich auf dem Heimweg dieses enge, rote Oberteil besorgt, ja, weil sie es gerne wollte und eigentlich schon immer mal gewollt hatte, und sie war bereit es dem Rest der Welt zu verkünden, sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten.

Und wenn ihre blonde Freundin, mit der er sich bald ebenfalls vertraut machte, versuchte, ihr Vernunft einzureden?

„Ach komm schon, Rit-chan, vernünftig sein kann ich auch noch, wenn ich alt bin, ich hab doch gerade erst angefangen, meinen Spaß zu haben!"

Und von dort an sah dieses einst dieses saubere, überdachte Appartment, dessen Schlüssel irgendwie in seinem Besitz gelandet waren, nie wieder ganz so sauber aus – Sie leiß überall ihre Slips und BHs und auf dem Weg hierher mitgebrachten Bierdosen hier liegen und er ließ sie, wie sie waren, weil das so aussah, als ob dieses Appartment wirklich voll mit echtem, dynamischen Leben wäre, und eher er sich versah, war es schon ihr gemeinsames Appartment.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er sie jemals so weit verstand, wie er es vielleicht hätte schaffen sollen, oder ob irgendeiner von ihnen auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was Glück wirklich war, aber wenn er an die Zeit mit ihr zurückdachte, dann war da immer ein Lächeln auf ihren beiden Gesichtern gewesen; Sie benutzten die Wohnung mehr beide unabhängig voneinander, als das da wirklich eine Form des zusammenlebens gewesen wäre, jeder machte sich sein eigenes Frühstück und kümmerte sich um seine eigenen Sachen und auch wenn sie gelegentlich aneinander herunmeckerten (Was sich liebt, das neckt sich), nannten sie es damals „modern".

Aber wenn die dunklen Gedanken sie nachts holen kamen hatten, fand sie immer schnell eine Quelle der Wärme, und die Sphäre seines Lebens, die ihm immer so fremd und unreal vorgekommen war, füllte sich mit den Geräuschen und Gerüchen eines vertrauten Heimes voller Leben, und Anzeichen, dass dieser Ort tatsächlich von jemandem benutzt wurde.

Auch, wenn er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, was er davon halten sollte und wie er es weiterführen sollte, da diese ganze Angelegenheit eine Menge Gefühle hervorholte, mit denen er sich so noch nie auseinandergesetzt hatte, war es oft leichter zu sehen, was man _nicht_ wollte, als zu sehen, _was_ man nun wollte, und was er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken entschlossen verneinen konnte war die Möglichkeit, das er sich je wünschen könnte, dass das hier aufhören könnte – In diesem Sinne könnte man wohl sagen, dass er zufrieden mit der Situation war, und sobals er das beurteilen konnte, schien sie eigentlich auch zufrieden zu sein, oder zumindest glaubte er nicht zu erkennen, das ihr irgendetwas fehlte.

Im Nachhinein wurde er von endlos vielen Zweifeln geplagt, aber wenn sich konzentrierte und genau versuchte, die Erinnerungen an ihne gemeinsame Zeit sorgsam durchzugehen, waren die einzigen ansatzweise unglücklichen Momente, die er ausmachen konnte, jene gelegentlichen Augenblicke gewesen, in denen er vor ihr aufwachen und sie darauf im Stillen beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte, in diesem total zerwühlten Bettzeug von ihr, und sich fragte, was er da eigentlich machte, und was er sich bei allem hier dachte, als ob er wirklich so einfach… „glücklich bis ans Ende seiner Tage" leben könnte, während sein kleiner Bruder sein leben verloren hatte, bevor er die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte, zu erfahren, was Liebe war, ob er überhaupt das Recht auf Liebe hatte, als einer, der überlebt hatte, während so, so viele Menschen ihre liebsten niemals wieder gesehen hatten.

Jedes kleine Kind sollte doch sehen können, das das nicht unbedingt die Lexikon-Definition von fair war…?

Und war es fair mit ihr, von ihr zu erwarten, dass sie sich an eine Person wie ihn hingab, wenn sie doch so viel anderes haben könnte, so viel mehr?

War das nicht extrem egoistisch?

Und gerade in solchen Momenten begannen seine Gedanken oft zu rasen – er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass ihn sein Weg letzlich zu einer Frau geführt hatte, die letzlich untrennbar mit derselben Katastrophe verknüpft war, die ihm seine Unschuld geraubt hatte,aber in letzter Zeit führten seine Überlegungen ziemlich oft zu der Explosion zurück, die diese ganze beknackte Situation überhaupt zu verantworten hatte, und was er einst durch die Augen eines überwältigten Teenagers gesehen hatte, zeigte sich ihm nun etwas ernüchtigter aus der Sicht eines reifenden, wenn auch immer noch zu genüge von von der Vergangenheit geprägten Mannes, was ihn ganz andere Fragen stellen ließ: Ja, dass er sich selbst bereitwillig über andere gestellt hatte, konnte er nicht leugnen, seine Entscheidung war immer noch die seine, und selbst wenn all diese Menschen wie seine Familie oder Individuen, die er bestohlen hatte, auch unter anderen Umständen zu Tode gekommen wären, hätte er nicht unbedingt selbst derjenige sein müssen, der eine Miitschuld dafür auf sich laden müsste, aber was hatte eine Bengel wie er überhaupt in so einer Situation zu suchen, das er solche Entscheidungen treffen musste, wie sie sonst höchstens von trainierten Soldaten abverlangt wurden?

Wie war es zu dieser ganzen, verdammten situation überhaupt gekommen?

Durch einen Meteoriten? Eine simple Laune der Natur? Ein Zufall? Nichts weiter als das?

In letzter Zeit musste er sich immer wieder vor diese Berichte über den Second Impact setzten (Von denen er etliche für exakt diesen Zweck ausgedruckt und ständig auf seinem Schreibtisch bereit liegen hatte), um das in seinen Schädel zu bekommen, und das schlimmste war, dass er langsam anfing, Diskrepanzen in den Berichten zu sehen.

Damals sah er darin noch nichts Weiteres als die Werke von jemanden, der irgendetwas falsch abgeschrieben oder irgendwelche physikalischen Phänomene falsch erklärt oder verstanden hatte, aber es brachte ihn dazu, immer neue Berichte darüber zu lesen, um sicherzustellen, welches die richtige Erklärung war, und bis ins kleinste Detail zu begreifen, wieso das alles passieren musste, woher jedes einzelne Detail kam, die Hitze, die Erdbeben, der Gestank, die giftige Schlacke.

Er hatte sogar Misatos Freundin Ritsuko, die sich etwas mehr mit Physik auskannte, nach den Details einiger Phänomene befragt, um sie genauer zu verstehen.

Man könnte das jetzt mit einer besorgniserregenden Besessenheit verwechseln können, aber das war es nicht; Er hatte nicht zwanghaft nach einer Lücke gesucht oder einem Schuldigen, noch hoffte er, irgendeine göttliche Ordnung, einen höheren Sinn oder Grund zu finden, der die Katastrophe hätte rechtfertigen können, von der Art von Romantizismus hatte er defitiv nichts mehr übrig – Ganz im Gegenteil, es ging ihm nicht um Mutmaßungen sondern um Fakten, um Wahrheit.

Wissen ist Macht – er selbst hatte gesehen, wie genau diese Macht den Schlackenpfuhl, durch den er nach der Katastrophe tagelang gewatet war, wieder in urbares Land zurückverwandelt hatte, er wollte Ruhe, Verständnis, Gewissheit – Wenn er diesen ganzen Kram nur dazu bringen könnte, in seinem Kopf sinn zu machen, wenn er schwarz und weiß die logische Erklärung dafür gesehen hatte, wieso der Second Impact eine unabwendbare, völlig zufällige Tragödie gewesen war, für die es keinerlei Grund, keinerlei Schuld gab, würder er vielleicht auch fähig sein, bei der Suche auf seine innere, persönliche Wahrheit auf die Vernunft zu hören, und zu akzeptieren, das auch ihn keine Schuld traf, außer, das er genau sowenig perfekt war, wie Misato oder die Welt.

Was ihm dabei entglitt war der Moment, in dem seine Angebetete die sich zerstreuende Wärme in ihrem Bett nach seiner Form absuchte, und die Laken vor ihrer Nase schließlich leer vorfand, seine Berührungen vermissend, ohne genau erklären zu können, was dieser Szenen ihr auf einmal so unheimlich bekannt vorkam.

Das und der absolut überwältigte Ausdruck des Begreifens und Wiederekennens auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihm vorsichtig, gleich einem kleinen Mädchen das angst hatte, erwischt zu werden, hinterhertapste, sich aufgrund der Leere im Bett auf einmal unsagbar klein und verletzlich fühlend, und das erste mal erlebte, wie er aussehen konnte, wenn er konzentriert an einem Schreibtisch saß, versunken in eine ganz andere Welt die, wie man meinen könnte, nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte.

„…Kaji-kun… Wir müssen reden."

Und er drehte sich zu ihr um, als er sie in dem Türrahmen stehen sah, und wusste nicht, was er mit ihrem Gesichtsausdruck anfangen sollte, sodass er tat, was er immer tat, und sie mit seinem üblichen, äußerlich-selbstsicheren Grinsen anzuvisieren und lässig anzusprechen: „Is was, Kätzchen?"

Und sie schüttelte nur leicht den ihren Kopf, statt auf ihre übliche, überschwängliche Art und Weise zu antworten, und spätestens jetzt hatte er vollends realisiert wie leise sie war… zu leise.

Nun war Kaji nie der Typ gewesen, der irgendweche Vorbehalte oder Schüchternheiten hätte, wenn es darum ging, mit Frauen zu reden, und selbst wenn er sie hätte würde man es wohl kaum merken, schließlich war er ein sehr, sehr talentierter Lügner.

Es war wirklich schlimm, er konnte den Leuten das Blaue vom himmel herunterbluffen, und besorgten Alten Damen jede Art von eunheilbarer Krankheit vormachen, wenn er in der richtigen Stimmung war, und nahm kein Blatt vor dem Mund dabei, irgendwelche leicht zu beeindruckenden Jungen leute bösartig zu foppen, einfach, weil er nicht ändern konnte, dass er sehr, sehr, sehr gut darin war, von Verlegenheit keine Spur.

Aber das war das erste mal, dass es ihm wichtig war, einer Frau die _Wahrheit_ zu sagen.

Er hatte Erfahrung mit Frauengeschichten, aber nicht mit dieser Art, nicht damit, wie man Gefühle auszudrücken hatte, die _ernst_ waren, das war das erste Mal, dass ihm in den letzten Jahren überhaupt irgendetwas ernsthaft etwas bedeutet hatte, und nicht nur an ihm vorbeizog wie die Tage oder die vom Wind getriebenen Wolken am Firmament, und er wollte sich wirklich an dieser Wärmequelle hier festhalten und ihr das alles zu kommunieren, aber er wusste nicht wie.

Nein, Quatsch.

Später würde er zu dem Schluss kommen, dass er an dieser Stelle seiner Arroganz zu Opfer gefallen hatte, die mit der Distanz, die er zwischen sich selbst und die Welt gelegt hatte, einhergegangen war, ohne, dass er sich darüber bewusst war, dass sie sich eingeschlichen hatte, fast wie durch die Hintertür.

Nur, weil er dieser Art von Situation persönlich nicht so kontrollieren konnte, wie gewisse andere, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er ihr keine gescheite Antwort schuldete, oder das er es sich leichten konnte, ihre Gefühle mit einer flapsigen Phrase abzuwehren.

Und außerdem hatte er selbst damals mit Sicherheit zumindest einen Satz gewusst, der seine ernsten Absichten garantiert klar wie Kloßbrühe gemacht hätte, ein Satz, der längst überfällig war, dessen Abwesenheit er ewig bereuen würde, wenn diese Gelegenheit in den Satz setzen sollte, der Ernste-Absichten-Satz schlechthin – Und damals brachte er es nicht fertig, ihn auszusprechen. Er war einfach noch nicht bereit gewesen, dieses letzte Fünkchen Distanz zwischen ihnen vollständig wegzublasen, und sie auch über ein oberflächliches, lediglich streifendes Niveau in die tiefen seines Lebenswandels hineinzulassen, und er konnte sich auch überhaupt sicht vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn er ohne Vorwarnung in_ ihre_ Sicherheitsabstandszone hineinwatscheln würde.

Er hatte mittlerweile gemerkt, dass sie sie vor dauerhaften Bindungen schreckliche Angst hatte – Sie wollte sich nicht in ihre Mutter verwandeln, nicht diese unterwürfige, abhängige Hausfrau sein, die in billigen Tangoschritten rund und rund und rund herum um die Füße ihres Partners kreiste wie eines braves kleines Blümchen, wollte nicht der kleine, hingebungsvolle Satelit sein, der das Licht einer strahlenden Sonne zurückwarf… auch, wenn das bedeutete, das sie mit diese fehlenden Teile nicht beieinander suchen konnten, um zusammen ein Ganzes zu bilden.

Es war eine wirklich vetrackte Situation – Er wusste mittlerweile ziemlich gut, wie sie sich von innen anfühlte, und trotzdem hatte er es noch nicht gewagt, ihren Vornamen in den Mund zu nehmen, auch, weil er sie nicht… antaschen, nicht in seine Komplikationen hineinziehen wollte – auch, wenn er ihren busen mittlerweile praktisch regelmäßig ald freundliche Begrüßung antaschte, es glotze, wer wolle! – Das war ganz bestimmt keines dieser Standartszenarien, wie sie häufig in irgendwelchen Ratgebern beschrieben waren, und _ganz_ bestimmt nicht sein übliches Szenario.

Es war auch das, was als nächstes folgen könnte, wenn er sie einfach nur als „Misato" ansprechen würde – Okay, das erste was folgen würde, war vermutlich eine wilde Partie Sex, aber was würde als zweites folgen?

Später sollte er zu dem Schluss kommen, dass die Unberechenbarkeit dieser Situation kein Grund zur Panik, sondern zur Wertschätzung hätte sein sollen, gerade das, was sie zu diesem ewigen Rätsel machte, über das er sich noch lange danach ewig den Kopf zerbrechen sollte, warum, warum, warum hatte sie ihn nur verlassen?

Es war gerade seine Unfähigkeit, es zu begreifen, einen Grund darin zu finden (gar nicht so viel anders als die Katastrophe selbst), die ihn noch eine lange, lange Zeit über sie nachgrübeln ließ, wenn er andere oft bereits vergessen hatte, nachdem er am Morgen danach ihre Appartments oder Hotelzimmer – Nie seins! – verlassen hatte, und es schon bald umgab sich das Kopfzerbrechen mit einem gewissen Romantizismus, um die Erinnerungen am Dahinschwinden zu hindern, und um zu irgendeiner Form von Akzeptierung zu gelagen – Der Reiz des Mysteriums, die Ehrfucht und eine widersprüchliche Art von Bescheidenheit, die sich sein Bild dieser Welt mischte, der Romantizismus für das nicht-verstehen-können.

Wehmütig dachte er daran zurück, wie Glücklich sie bis zu diesem letzten einem Gespräch zu sein schien, daran, wie er sich dieser Illusion, sie völlig zu begreifen, ja, besser durchschauen zu können als sie selbst, völlig hingegeben hatte, und war ergriffen von der betäubenden Schönheit zerfallender Dinge, alles, was mal ein „wir" gewesen war, zersplittert wie ein gläsernes Meer.

Er dachte, dass er alles über Frauen wusste, doch Katsuragi Misato hatte ihn eines besseres belehrt, hatte ihm bewusst gemacht, dass er, auch wenn er durch ihre abgründe gewandelt war, längst nicht alles von dieser welt gesehen hatte.

Und gerade deshalb war es unmöglich, ihr nicht einen sehr besonderen Thron in den Hallen seines Herzens zuzuweisen. Niemand könnte je ihren Platz akzeptiert haben.

Gut, er mochte gelernt haben, mit dem Nicht-Wissen zu leben und es zu respektieren, aber das nur, weil es immer bedeutete, dass sich ihm noch etwas neues, unvorhergesehenes offenbaren könnte – Es bedeutete nicht, dass er die Suche nach der Wahrheit hingeworfen hatte oder sich seiner Unwissenheit ergeben würde, ganz im Gegenteil: Es bedeutete, dass seine Suche wohl niemals aufhören würde.

Er nahm sich diesen Reiz des Unbekannten mit auf seine Reise, und er wurde schon sehr bald zu seinem treuesten Begleiter.

Ja, es war eine Schande, dass es diesen Verlust gebraucht hatte, um ihn zu lehren, was er da verloren hatte, aber das brachte es nun einmal mit sich, jung zu sein, und es war ja nicht nur das – Er glaubte nicht, dass er seid dem Second Impact auch nur ein einziges mal von irgendjemand einfach nur als „Ryoji" angesprochen worden war. Unter etwas anderen Bedingungen wäre er durchaus versucht gewesen zu sagen, das er da mal einen Typen gekannt hatte, der sich „einfach nur Ryoji" nannte, nur leider war der Kollege vor ein paar Jahren tragischerweise von einem verirrten Meteoriten vaporisiert worden.

Mittlerweile würde er bei dieser Antwort nicht mehr so schnell sein, aber so kunstvoller Gespräche mit Damen sonst einzufädeln vermochte, dieses mal kam Misato ihm zuvor, und sie war nicht amüsiert:

„Kaji Ryoji… Sag mal, hast du seid du auf die Welt gekommen bist, auch nur ein einziges Mal die Wahrheit gesagt?"

„Aber, aber Baby, was unterstellst du mir denn da, ich bin ein Ausbund von Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit!"

Was zumindest stimmte war, das er seine wahren Gefühle nicht zum Zweck der Täuschung versteckt hatte, zumindest noch nicht – Damals, als sie jünger waren, war alles noch so viel einfach gewesen, wäre so leicht aufzulösen gewesen, und das sie diese einfache Zeit nicht nutzten, kam ihnen teuer zu stehen – mit ein paar wenigen Änderungen hie und da wären sie vielleicht zusammen ausgezogen, um diese Verschwörung aufzudecken, anstatt sich einzeln in ihr zu verrennen.

Damals hatte sie nur still, aber unüberrascht in sich hinein gelächelt, aber das nächste Mal, das er sie zu Gesicht bekam, drückte sie ihm einen Koffer in die Hand und ließ ohne große Doppeldeutigkeit durchklingen, dass sie jeden Ort rasiert hatte, an dem er gewesen war.

Sie erzählte davon, sie habe einen anderen getroffen, jemand, der ihr all das bieten könnte, was sie sich von der luftigen Präsenz eines „unreifen, unzuverlässigen, und absolut oberflächlichen Machoprotzes" niemals erhoffen konnte, und das es offensichtlich sei, das er sich absolut nicht um ihre Gefühle scheren würde, und jung, wie er war, konnte er damals nichts anderes tun, als ihre Tirade hilflos mitanzuhören, und wie betäubt zuzuhören, wie sich das Donnerwetter, das er schon von Anfang an erwartet hatte, letzlich doch über ihn ergoss.

Natürlich hätte er kämpfen können, es wäre ein leichtes für ihn gewesen, herauszufinden, wer dieser andere Verehrer war, oder ein paar grandiose Liebesbeweise abzuliefern, aber es wären wohl alles nur hohle Gesten für sie gewesen, hohle Gesten von einem hohlen Mann.

Und wer war er überhaupt, dass er sich anmaßen könnte, sich zwischen sie und diesen anderen Mann, der ihr angeblich alles gab, was sie schon immer wollte, dazwischenzudrängen?

Was gab ihm das recht dazu?

Wenn er sie weiter verfolgen würde, dann doch nur, um selbst glücklich zu werden, doch hatte er das überhaupt verdient, oder hatte er das Recht darauf nicht schon vor langer, langer Zeit verwirkt?

Eigentlich hatte er schon viel mehr erhalten, als ihm hätte vergönnt sein sollen, er hätte sich glücklich schätzen sollen…

Sie hatte ihm ihre Meinung deutlich sagt, und er schuldete es ihr, zumindest kein schlechter Verlierer zu sein – Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen, und er würde sie akzeptieren, alles andere würde bloß bestätigen, dass er wirklich der „Machotyp" war, für den sie ihn hielt.

Ein „Happy End" war wohl eines dieser Dinge, die für eine Person wie ihn niemals wirklich gedacht waren…

* * *

><p>(1) …Mir war einfach daran, mir zumindest ein paar Absätze lang für Kaji Zeit zu nehmen, da er, wenn man es recht bedenkt, ja Fandom-technisch eigentlich nicht so viel in die Tiefe gehende Zuwendung erfährt – Einige Kommentare seines englischen Rebuild-Synchronsprechers, der statt des offensichtlichen Casanova-Faktors vor allem seine Rolle als „erwachsener, abgehärteteter Überlebender" herauskehrte, haben mich ein Stückweit über ihn nachdenken und ihn aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sehen lassen, und ich wollte, zumindest ansatzweise auf seine in der Story ja recht essentiellen Interaktionen mit Asuka und Shinji (in letzterem nur Fall andeutungsweise, weil er zum Zeitpunkt dieses Flaschbacks ja noch nicht auf der Bildfläche des Projektes erschienen war) und die bis jetzt FF-mäßig noch nicht besonders häufig analysierte Verbindung zu Mari eingehen… Ich hoffe, dass es mir gelungen ist, den Horror-Faktor einer Beinahe-Apokalypse ausreichend herauszuarbeiten, das war in der Serie eine dieser Punkte, wo durch AuslassungAndeutung einiges der Fantasie der Zuschauer überlassen, und man will diesen Effekt mit einer Konkretisierung nicht verderben, aber yah, wenn es die Hälfte der Menschheit und de Großteil des Ökosystems erwischt hat, muss es schon extrem derb zugegangen sein… Bedenkt aber, dass Japan als Inselstaat einer der stärker verwüsteten Zonen gewesen sein muss – Australien war vermutlich direkt futsch, die meisten Überlebenden müssen im Inland größerer Landmassen gesesessen sein, auch wenn es selbst da noch Erdbeben und Kriege gab… Die Post-Second-Impact Mondlandschaft darzustellen ist so eine Sache, das ist im Original so eine Sache, die ein bisschen ausgelasen/angedeutet wurde, und den Horrorfaktor eben durch diese Auslassung hinzukriegen, und soetwas konkretisierend aufzuschreiben birgt immer die Gefahr, die Fantasie der Leser zu unterbieten… Aber da man mir schon mal gesagt hat, das ich unter anderen den Great Time War (Doctor WHO) einmal gut hinbekommen haben soll dachte ich mir, hach, versuch dich mal an der Second Impact Hölle, zumindest ist es nichts, das schon zu oft breitgetreten wurde.

(2) Wie Kaji schließlich zu seiner Karriere als Superspion war, und Asuka unfreiwilligerweise als Fangirl"rekrutierte", wird euch jedoch erst das nächste Kapitel verraten: 28: [Night Of Hunters]


	55. 38: Night Of Hunters

**38: [Night Of Hunters]**

_Hey!_

_Get out of my Garden!_

_Is there room in my heart_

_For you to follow your heart_

_And not need more blood_

_From the tip of your Star?_

_-Tori Amos, ‚Datura'. _

Ein Detail, das Kaji über das Ende seiner Beziehung verborgen blieb war, das Misato, obgleich sie das Ordnung halten nie besonders gemocht hatte, und schon während ihrer Beziehung begonnen hatte, es mit dem Putzen nicht mehr ganz so genau zu nehmen, nach seinem Verschwinden erst richtig began, ihre Behausung so richtig verwahrlosen zu lassen, und fast im Gleichtakt auch sich selbst.

Was _lohnte_ es sich überhaupt zu putzen, wenn es überhaupt schon bald wieder zugemüllt sein würde?

Und für _wen_ sollte sie putzen, wenn es ja doch niemanden mehr gab, der regelmäßige Blicke auf ihre Behausung werfen würde, niemand mehr, der sie in diesem Loch noch besuchen würde?

Vorher hatte sie dieses Braves-Kind-Nummer abziehen können, in dem sie den Deckel fest auf diese zum besten gefüllte Tonne von emotionalen Müll gepresst hatte, aber ebendieser Deckel war von Kaji fortgeschleudert worden wie ein Frisbee, und war geradewegs durch die Fensterscheibe geknallt.

Es war einfach unmöglich, nach dem, was sie erlebt hatte, zurück in ihre Puppenhülle zu schlüpfen, nicht mehr, als sie ihr Hymen nachwachsen lassen konnte, sie würde es einfach nicht mehr ertragen – Und so hatte sie hier geendet, mehrere Tage spatter, unter ihrem Esstisch Tisch mit einer teils geleerten, teils verschütteten Bierdose in der Hand, auf einem Bett von leeren Chipstüten und mit einem Abdruck, der große Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Fußheizung hatte, quer über ihre Stirn.

Wie war das hier noch mal passsiert?

Ihr Gedächtnis war ein dieser Stelle ein klein wenig löchrig.

Sie glaubte jedenfalls, das diese ganze Sache wesentlich besser geklungen hatte, als sie damit angefangen hatte, sie sich in ihrem Kopf auszumalen, von wegen, dass die sich von nun an nicht mehr von diesem ganzen Scheiß mit ihrem Vater manipulieren lassen würde, gar nicht mehr, weder, in dem sie sich schön und harmlos gab, weil ihm das vielleicht gefallen hätte, oder auf Kerle hineinzufallen, die genau so egozentrisch, unzuverlässig und weltfremd waren, wie er.

Sie war viel zu alt, um sich von diesem toten Mann kontrolieren zu lassen, verdammt noch mal, er sollte nicht solche Macht über sie haben, nicht als Erwachsene!

Sie sollte das wirklich besser wissen!

Aber dann konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, wie absolut still und leer sich dieses ganze, große Appartment sich ohne diesen scheiß Idioten anfühlte, wie kalt es war, und was für einen mords Kater sie hatte.

Sie konnte auf Anhieb nicht mal sagen, welcher Wochentag heute war, und ob sie heute irgendwelche Vorlesungen hatte, zu denen sie zu erscheinen hatte, aber wenn es welche gab, dann war es ihr jedenfalls schnurpiepegal.

Scheiß drauf.

Heute hatte sie keinen Bock mehr, irgendetwas zu tun.

Gut, dann hatte sie es bei ihrer Feier anlässlich ihrer Rückkehr in das freie, ungebundene Single-Dasein und der damit verbundenen Rückführung ihrer Haupt-Aufmerksamkeit auf die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens ein bisschen übertrieben, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass diese diesen billigen Testosteronbolzen vermisste…

Sie vermisste ihn nicht.

Natürlich vermisste sie ihn nicht!

Warum sollte sie auch?

Und sie musste sich unbedingt einen scheiß Luftbefeuchter kaufen, wie Ritsuko es vorgeschlagen hatte, jetzt tränten ihre blöden Augen schon wieder.

Könnte auch an dem blöden Kater liegen.

Ärgerlich griff sich sich das nächste, was sich entfernt Decken-ähnlich anfühlte, und rollte sich missmutig auf die Seite, um sich erstmal gepflegt zusammenzukugeln.

Mensch, es war wirklich still hier.

Waren die Nachbarn alle noch auf der Partymeile oder sowas?

Vielleicht sollte sie es machen wie Ritsuko und sich ein Haustier zulegen, damit das wenigstens ein bisschen Krach machen würden.  
>Aber ja keine Katze! Sie traute diesen kratzbürstigen Viechern nicht.<p>

Spätestens nicht, seit sie das erste Mal bei ihrer Freundin zu Besuch war, den Kratzer hatte sie immer noch – Seid dem hatte sie klar gestellt, das Ritsuko ab jetzt zu _ihr_ zu kommen habe, und damit basta.

Nope. Katze negativ.

Vielleich ein Hund, einer von diesen lächerlichen Zwerg-Chihauas, die in die Handtasche passten, oder einer von diesen Pudeln in Knallpink.

Oder vielleicht einen Vogel, ein Wellensittich vielleicht?

Vogel ist gut, freiheitsliebende Kreaturen, mit denen würde sie sich sicher gut verstehen.

Aber bloß keinen Papagei, da könnte sie genau so gut Kaji wieder rein lassen.

Wie es dem Schwachkopf wohl so ging?

Eigentlich hoffte sie ja schon, dass er OK war, auch, wenn daran vermutlich der Restalkohol schuld war.

Aber um wen machte sie sich da eigentlich Sorgen? Dieser übergroße Pfau war (jetzt wo sie schon beim Thema Vögel waren) mit sicherheit wesentlich besser dran als sie, vermutlich war er derzeit so quietschfidel, dass sie kaum der Versuchung widerstehen können würde, eine eherbliche Verformung seines Schädels herbei zu führen.

Wahrscheinlich war der alte Casanova schon dabei, die nächste ahnungslose Schnecke zu vögeln, und damit meinte sie keine Kanarien-Vögel!

Nö, nö, sie vermisste ihn überhaupt net!

Kein bisschen!

Etwa so sehr, wie sie ein Loch in ihrem Kopf vermissen würde.

Ein an dieser Stelle passendes Lied von den Suggababes vor sich hin trällernd, das ihr gerade spontan einfiel, sang sich die einzige Überlebende der Katsuragi-Expedition mite in paar sehr schiefen Tönen selbst in den Schlaf.

"Takes more dan beggin'…. to revers mah brain… chr… chrrrrrrrrr…."

Es foltgen eine ganze Reihe weiterer undefinierbarer Schnarchlaute mit stetig sinkender Ahnlichkeit zur korrekten Melodie, und, kurz bevor sie die Grenze von Wachen zum Tiefschlaf endgültig überschritt die entfernte Feststellung, das all der Alk und alles Nikotin dieser Welt sie nicht daran hinder könnten, die verblassenden Schatten seiner Berührungen zu vermissen und dass sie sich schrecklich, schrecklich einsam fühlte.

Nachdem Misato ihn verlassen hatte, war Kaji mit seinen Amateur-Nachforschungen über den Second Impact allein, und das schlimmste war, dass er langsam anfing, Diskrepanzen zu finden.

Die meisten Leute, inklusive Ritsuko schoben es darauf, das ihm die Trennung ein wenig plötzlich getroffen hatte, und es gab ohnehin niemandem mehr auf dem Planeten, der nicht irgend einen Komplex im Bezug auf den Second Impact hätte.

Er hatte seine Studien auch schon in den Wochen vor der Trennung wenn auch aus anderen Gründen wohl so ziemlich vernachlässigt, und es war ohnehin nie etwas gewesen, was er sich wirklich ausgesucht hätte, weil er es ausgewählt hatte, also fand auch keiner der Professoren und Tutoren seine bisweisen mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit in irgendeiner Form verdächtig.

Er war die Sorte von Person, die sich aufgrund seinem charme und seiner eigentlich recht geselligen Art mit vielen gut verstand, aber niemanden besonders viel über sich verraten hatte, und ohnehin als eine Art wilder vagabund bekannt, und von seiten seiner Ex-Freundin hieß es stetig, er sei ein unreifer Kindskopf – Also definitiv die Art von Person, bei der es nicht wirklich verdächtig erschien, wenn er sein Studium mitten drin abbrach und wie vom Erdboden verschwand, um eine andere Karriere einzuschlagen, aber seine tatsächlichen Gründe lagen wesentlich tiefer als gewöhnliche jugendliche Unentschlossenheit:

Schon nachdem er sich die simpelste Ausführung der Physik hinter dem Phänomen angesehen hatte, begannen sie, mehr Fragen aufzuwerfen, als zu beantworten, zum Beispiel war die Erklärung für die giftige, aber eindeutig organische rote Matschepampe, die zu seiner Zeit das Land überzogen und die Meere verpestet hatte, ziemlich… exotisch.

Nicht unmöglich, aber nicht das, was man bei jedem Allerwelts-Meteoriteneinschlag erwarten würde.

Soweit also nur besonders großes Pech.

Als Kaji dann aber nach Satelitenbildern des Einschlagskraters suchte, um sich diese ungewöhnlichen Umstände näher anzusehen, stieß er auf den richtigen Whammy: Es gab keine Satelitenbilder des Einschlagskraters.

Nicht mal Google konnte welche finden, nein, es gab ja nicht mal Webseiten zu irgendwelchen hobbylosen Menschen, die daraus eine Verschwörung spannen – was ehrlichgesagt die wahrscheinlich einer wirklichen Verschwörung nicht gerade klein aussehen ließ aber bevor er jetzt total abhob, musste er nachdenken.

Ein Haufen von Verschwörern – Die stereotypischen Menschen in Kutten – konnten schlecht einen verdammten _Meteoriteneinschlag _auslösen, mit einem großen Stein (okay, eigentlich einen sehr winzigen, aber extrem schnellen Stein) aus dem Weltraum.

Das war eine Nummer zu groß für alte Männer in komischen Kutten.

Bis jetzt konnte es für all das noch logische Erklärungen geben… eine Frage der political correctness? Keiner will die Reste eines verdampften Kontinentes sehen?

Kaji öffnete sich erneut ein Google-Fenster, und tippte zwei Worte ein:

„Satelite", „picture" und"20**".

Und tatsächlich sah es aus, als ob eine Satelitenbilder der neuen Milleniums die nunmehr durch die Vermischung des roten Meers und der bläulichen Lufthülle größtenteils violetten Erdkugel von dieser nie das südliche Drittel zeigten.

Er klickte weiter und weiter und weiter, und auf jeder Seite nur abgeschnittene Erdkugeln, bis auf die gelegentliche blaue version aus vergangenen Jahren, die sich hie und da hinzugesellte.

Kaum zu glauben, dass da in den jetzigen Kindergärten und Schulen eine Generation heranwuchs, für die mit der Bezeichnung „blauer Planet" nicht mehr viel anfangen können würde – Es würde so ein alter kultur-Gag sein, unverständlich wie die Tatsache, das Blau im Mittelalter zum Beispiel als „warme Farbe" galt, und dass die alten Römer bisweisen Liegen statt Stühle hatten, so ein kleiner historischer fun-fact, „Hey kinders, die Erde war früher mal blau!" – „Boah, echt?"

Und so weiter. Und so fort.

Aber nur, dass er in Moment keine aktuellen Bilder des Kraters auf (Denn wer würde den schon sehen wollen, und was hätte sich da großartig verändern sollen – Die Gegend war vermutlich noch genau hoffnungslos verseucht wie am Tag der Katastrophe.)

Seine nächste Suche galt seiten, die im Verlaufe mehererer Jahre aufgenommene Bilder zu bieten hatten, vielleicht Wetterdaten oder so, auch wenn die jegliche Messungen in den Jahren direkt nach der Tragödie unmöglich gewesen waren – Aber vielleicht würde er ja ein Bild von 2003 auf eines aus dem Jahre 2000 folgen sehen, und wenn irgend eine Quelle, möglichst offiziell, von weiter herausgezoommten Bildern zu dieser obere-zwei-drittel-Ansicht wechselte – Nein, das wäre zu verdächtig, was er statt dessen fand war jedoch auch gut: Eine Seite, Amerikanisches-Umwelt-Büro-Dingens, die blauen Erden ebenso abgeschnitten wie ihre dunklen Zwillinge.

Zum gut gab es die gute alte way-back-machine. Bei Seite nummer eins gab es nichts, gut möglich, dass der Second Impact selbst den Damen und Herren hier die Arbeit abgenommen hatte, wohlmöglich durch die Überflutung irgendwelcher Servergebäude doch beim nächsten Fund ähnlicher Natur sah man in den neunzigern noch ganze Weltkugeln – Wo die neuen Bilder herkamen?

Hm. Entweder wurde da herangezommt (nein, zu umständlich) oder die Ersatzbilder warem im vorraus angefertigt worden, irgendsowas, ein Experte war er auch nicht – Er war nur hier, um sich eine grobe Idee zu verschaffen. Es war davon auszugehen, dass alles, was derart ungeschützt gefunden werden konnte, noch gut wegerklärt werden konnte, und schon von vielen anderen gesehen worden war.

Regierung. Millitär villeicht. Gut möglich, dass das die Adressen waren, an die er sich halten musste…

Doch das war alles schwammig.

Er könnte sich da durchaus was zusammensetzen, immerhin war er vor nicht all zu langer Zeit von der Liebe seines Lebens sitzen gelassen worden.

Der Durchbruch, der ihn letzlich überzeugte, war ein Artikel über einen Gerichtsfall von 2004, eine Anklage wegen Menschenexperimenten (Hört Hört!) – Eine brilliante junge Biologin und Mutter eines kleinen Kindes war scheinbar als Versuchsperson benutzt worden und hatte die Prozedur nicht überlebt, der verantwortliche Kerl, eine zwielichtige Gestalt, hoch wie ein Panzerschrank, mit tiefsitzenden, saphirblauen Augen, war mit einer recht gefühlskalten, unfreundlichen Visage abgelichtet, anscheinend waren Bestechungsgelder geflossen, um dieses exquisite Exemplar von Psychopath frei auf die Erdbevolkerung loszulassen, undsoweiter, und so fort – der springende Funkt war, es gab eine nebulös beschriebene Organisatiobn, die irgendwie zur UN gehörte, und über die in dem Text so gut wie gar nichts stand. Viel erzählt, wenig gesagt, wie die Politiker, aber da war diese vage Anmerkung, wie „…Arbeiten, die elementar für die Zukunft der Menschheit nach dem Second Impact" gäbe, welche der Prozess unterbrechen würde.

Also konnte es mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar bereits eine Organisation geben, aber ein Student mit einem Laptop konnte da nichts viel machen.

Es wurde also Zeit für ihn, seine Sachen zu Packen, in den Untergrund zu verschwinden und seine Spuren zu verwischen, und systematisch die Wahrheit aufzusuchen.

Er reiste umher, durchforstete Archieve nach Dokumenten, zog aus den Computerkentnissen, die ihm sein halbes Studium gebracht hatte, guten Nutzen, und stürzte sich mit einem unermüdlichen Biereifer in seine Nachforschungen – Nachdem Misato ihn verlassen hatte, hatte er nicht mehr von einem weiteren Leben, als er es vorher hatte, sodass er, auch, wenn er sich immer mal ein Minütchen nahm, um die örtlichen Bars zu frequentieren, und sich ein spontanes Stelldichein zu organisieren, den größten Teil seiner Zeit und Energie komplett in seine Suche, seine Jagt zu investieren, und auch er wurde verwoben in diese Gesichte, durch seine eigene Wahl und seinem Verlangen nach der Wahrheit, ohne, das er hinein geboren wäre. (Vielleicht war das eine der Qualitäten, die ein gewisses rothaariges Mädchen so dringend in ihren Besitz bringen wollte, und sei es nur durch einen Stellvertreter)

Zumindest für das Aufdecken von geheimen Verschwörungen schien ein alleinstehender, familienloser junger Mann genau das Richtige zu sein, jemand, der nie besonders tief verwurzelt gewesen war, und sich daher zurückziehen konnte, ohne Staub aufzuwirbeln, aber dennoch die Geschickte besaß, um die Informations- und Beziehungsnetzwerke verschiedener Schauplätze wenigstens anzusaugen, wann immer es ihm nütze, und je nachdem, ob er sich in der Wüste oder im Regelwand befand, etweder Lianen oder Kakteen mit seinem Taschenmesser anzuritzen, um seinen höchst eigenen Durst zu stillen, an Information, Aufmerksamkeit, Vergnügen, Gesellschaft, und wonach auch immer es ihm sonst noch dürsten sollte, und diese dann offen und leckend zurückzulassen, nachdem er seine Kehle nach seines Herzens Begehren mit ihrem Saft gefült hatte, und bereit war, ins nächste Biom zu wandern.

Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass in seinem Leben etwas fehlte, aber auch, wenn er es noch nicht bekommen hatte, er wusste jetzt, was es war, und wo er nach den Teilen Suchen musste, die ihm noch fehlten, um das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen.

Dennoch waren die ersten Monate in ihrer Fruchtlosigkeit sehr entmutigend und im Wesentlichen nichts weiter als ein völlig blindes Stolpern von einer Sackgasse in die Nächste – Wenn seine Unternehmungen irgendwem auffielen, dann schien ihn damals jedenfalls noch keiner als Bedrohung einzustufen; Eine Eliminierung würde mehr Ärger verursachen, als sie Wert war, er war nichts als ein kleiner Fisch, nur Kerl mit einem Computer, der sich nicht einmal mehr ein Student nennen konnte.

Doch das war zu erwarten gewesen, und es war nicht so, als ob seine Frustration Tag für Tag zugenommen hätte, oder so etwas, es gab ja reichlich Zerstreueungen, mit denen er sich bei Laune halten konnte – Auch, wenn seine Ablenkungen weder das Feuer der Suche löschen noch die Leere der Einsamkeit füllen konnten, war es nicht so, als ob er seine weltlichen Beschäftigungen nicht zumindest bis zu gewissen Leveln genießen würde, Grade, die den umherstreunenden, nicht weit von streunenden, verwilderten Katzen entfernten Jungen von vor vielen Jahren so voll und ganz zu Frieden gestellt hätten, dass ihm in seiner niederen Existenz nichts weiteres eingefallen wäre, dass er sich wünschen könnte.

Aber am Ende jedes gemütlich verquatschten oder in Zweisamkeit verbrachten Abends zog er letzlich weiter, wann immer er alles hatte, was dieser Ort ihm liefern konnte.

Ein paar Mal dachte er darüber nach, sich einer Gruppierung anzuschließen, die eher Chancen hatte, dass hier aufzudecken, und diese nebulöse Organisation, von der er noch nicht einmal einen Namen hatte aufzutreiben können, mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit bereits infiltriert haben würde, aber wie lange würde es dauern, um sich dort das nötige Vertrauen zu erkämpfen? Wie lange, bis man ihm eine Mission mit solcher Tragweite zuweisen würde? Das war erin Job für die alten Experten, nicht für irgendwelche Bedingungen stellenden Neulinge. Man konnte nicht einfach so ohne weiteres entscheiden, einem Spionagenetzwerk beizutreten. Wer weiß, ob man ihn überhaupt auf den Fall ansetzten würde, und mit Sicherheit nicht, bevor er seine Fähigkeiten und Loyalität bei zahllosen anderen Missionen unter Beweis gestellt hatte – Und für die hatte er weder die Zeit, noch den Nerv. Er hatte sein Ziel, sein Fadenkreuz klar vor Augen: Die Wahrheit über den Second Impact, für sich, für seine eigene Erlösung – Gerechtigkeit war eine gute Sache, die er auch tendenziel befürwortete und herbeizuführen versuchte, aber sein Feuer brannte für die Rätsel des Second Impact, die waren es, die ihn interessierten, die waren es, für die er bereit war, alles hinzugeben, nicht für andere.

Seine Kontakte mit dem Innenministerium begannen also, als sie sich bei seinen eigenständigen Aktionen gegenseitig in die Quere kamen, ihm aber durch einen ihrer eigenen Fehler eine Gelegenheit boten, zu demonstrieren, dass er nicht nur auf ihrer Seite war, sondern auch etwas für sie zu bieten hatte.

Bevor er sich ihnen formal anschloss, musste er doch die eine oder andere Prüfung bestehen und offensichtlich eine Portion Kampftraining absolvieren, aber sobald er einmal drin waren, ging alles weitere recht schnell – Es war kaum zu glauben, wie schnell so ein kleines Sätzchen wie „Ich habe Informationen über die Gegenseite" einem alle Türen aufstoßen konnte – Seine „Freunde" beim Ministerium kümmerten sich um seine Einschleusung, von da ab aber agierte er nach seinem eigenen Plan, seinem einzig wahren Pfad, zu dem es nie wirklich eine Alternative gegeben hatte, alle Seiten gegeneinander auspielend, keinem alles sagend und sich tiefer und tiefer in dieses Netzwerk aus Halbwahrheiten und Intrigen hineinarbeitend; Und je näher er dem dunklen Herzen dieser Prozesse kam, um so deutlicher wurde es ihm, das dort einige Dinge vor sich hingehen, ohne das jemand den Wald hinter den Bäumen sehen würde – Er kratzte durch ausfürchlich ausgearbeitete Schichten und Netzwerken aus Lügen und Halbwahrheiten, hatte man sich durch eine gearbeitet, bekam man es gleich mit der nächsten Lüge zutun, eine die tiefer war und mit etwas Glück etwas näher an der wahrheit, aber immer noch Meilenweit davon entfernt, es fand sich hinter jedem Schloss eine weitere Tür, und unter jeder Maske eine weitere Maske. Selbst er wurde Teil davon, log und betrog, bis sich die Balken nicht nur bogen, sondern zu Spiralen zusammenbogen, seine Nase als Billiardstock verwendbar war, und der große, böse Wolf alle Schäfchen nicht nur verschlungen, sondern vollständig verdaut und wieder ausgeschieden hatte.

Er hatte schon als herumstreifender Bengel das Lügen gelernt, doch jetzt konnte er die abenteuerlichsten Märchen mit Stückchen von Wahrheit verwoben vom Himel herunterlügen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, hatte das authentisch-vertrauenswürdige 0,5-Sekunden-Lächeln einstudient; Schon als heimatloser Straßendieb, der sich von Flüchtlingslager zu Flüchtlingslager, halbaufgebauter Kolonie zu Kolonie gekämpft hatte, hatte er sich das 101 der Selbstverteidigung und die Denkmuster eines Jägers angeignet, jetzt aber war er tödliche Perfektion.

Wer mit dem Schwert lebt, kommt durch das Schwert um, und das galt umso mehr für Pistolen, das war ihm natürlich klar – Als er seine Zusammenarbeit mit SEELE begann, hatte er voll und ganz begriffen, dass die alten Männer voll und ganz planten, ihn als ‚Dank' für seine Dienste eines Tages zu liquidieren, NERV – das hieß, Ikari, legte es zwar nicht unbedingt darauf an, würde aber vermutlich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seine Exekution anordnen, wenn er je zu dem Schluss kam, das er ihm mehr Ärger verursachte, als er Wert war, und selbst die von der Regierung würden ihn vermutlich ihren höheren Zielen opfern, wenn es hart auf hart kam – und er nahm es nur höchst bewusst im Kauf, wenn das der Preis der Wahrheit sein sollte – zunächst, weil er es wollte, und keinen wirklichen Grund hatte, es nicht zu tun – Keine Familie, die ihn vermissen würde, keine Geliebte, der er ein Beben der Trauer hinterlassen könnte, keine festen, tiefer gehenden Verbindungen, bis auf die, die er bereits gekappt hatte, und selbst an denen zweifelte er – Sein Leben war noch ganz das seine, und außer dem hatte er nichts weiteres zu verlieren – Die Gefahr war also zunächst etwas, das er einfach hinnahm, weil es ihm das wert war, vielleicht auch, weil er sich davon eine Sühne versprach,die Art von Komplex, die man hat, wenn man jung und getrieben ist – Doch auch, wenn er bis zum heutigen Tage dazu stand, dass ein wenig Gefahr das Leben ernst so richtig aufpeppte, gab es Dinge an seiner Weltsicht, die noch zu reifen hatten – Bei seinen Aktivitäten kam er viel herum, an Stadränder, in der Wildnis liegenden Zugängen zu unterirdischen Stützpunkten, und Industriebrachen – Industriebrachen. Ein selten bekannter Fakt war, dass man auf solchen aus verschiedenerlei Gründen oft eine größere Biodiversität fand, als in den die Städte umliegenden Landschaften – Und war nicht alles von Menschen berührte Land nach dem Second Impact erst mal eine Industriebrache gewesen?

Von selbst geschah es nicht, dazu wäre das Land zu zerstört; Statt dessen waren es moderste Molukular-Sieb Techniken, breitflächig ausgesäte Chemikalien zum Neutralisieren gewisser Schadstoffe, oder mehr zu deren Umsetzung in etwas weniger schädliche Stoffe, dass, und ein paar katastrophenfeste Saatgut-Lagerbanken in Skandinavien, doch das endgültige Bild, dass die weniger wissenschaftliche Bevölkerung (und selbst der Teil der Bevölkerung, der sich in diesen Kriesenzeiten an religiöse Extremisten gehalten hatte, und keinen Moment ausließ, um sich über die Wissenschaft zu beklagen – Ob nun Wissenschaft oder Fanatismus an der Ursächlichen Katastrophe schuld war, darüber würden sich die lieben Gelehrten noch sehr, sehr lange streiten – oder, je deutlicher es wurde, je näher das Datum im Kalender der Nacht zum 1.1.2016 kam, vielleicht auch nicht mehr ganz so lange…) war eines, das Grashalme durch den Alphalt brechend darstellte, was zumindest Teile der Kontinente wieder Grün machte, und den blutigen Planeten selbst und seinen atembares Hüllchen zumindest, wie bereits erwähnt, halbwegs violett.

Es gab wieder Wälder und Felder, Landstriche, die man als malerisch bezeichnen konnte; Zuerst war das Leben ja in die Städte zurückgekehrt, wo die Menschen ihre Hochtechnologie hatten, an die sie sich klammern konnten – Verkehrte Welt, kompliziertere Formen des Lebens waren in der Katastrophe die einfacheren, die grundlegenderen, simpleren Überlebensarten, Bauern, Jäger, Sammler, wurden unmöglicher, Fischer waren ganz ein Phänomen der Vergangenheit, Labore brachten synthetische Gewebe als Ersatz, und plötzlich hatte auch keiner mehr ein Problem mit gentechnisch zu höherem Ertrag, Nährstoffgehalt oder Widerstandsfähigkeit manipulierten Feldfrüchten, weil sie, simpel gesprochen, _Hunger_ hatten, der älteste und beste Motivator von allen – Nicht umsonst hatte sich die Biotechnologie zuallerserst im Pharmabereich durchgesetzt, und hätte das wohl auch ganz ohneSecond Impact getan, die Menschen wurden erstaunlich un-Wählerisch, sobald es um ihre Leben ging.

Natürlich war bei weitem nicht alles zurück auf dem Weg zum Status Quo, bei weitem nicht; Schon die wesentlich harmloseren Eingriffe der Menschen vor dem Second Impact hatten mit Abholzung, Globaler Erwärmung (Globale Erwärmung! Was für ein Witz, angesichts der heutigen Situation. Die in den Neunzigern hatten vielleicht sorgen! Und doch konnte man getrost sagen, dass diese paar viertelgrad vor 2000 und die nuklearen Kriege, die auf den Second Impact gefolgt waren wie der Eiter auf eine Wunde alles Früchte des selben Baumes waren, der an der gleichen Arroganz wurzelte. Wäre der Impact nicht gekommen, wären vielleicht andere Katastropfen gefolgt, um eine wenn auch weniger extreme, aber dennoch von Krisen und Unsicherheit geprägte Zeit einzuläuten, in der etliche orientierungslose Jugendliche das Gefühl hatten, das Ende einer Ära verpasst hatten, und sich fragen würden, warum, warum nur stecken wir in solch einer körperlich geprägten Zeit? Gründe, um sich zu beklagen, hätten die Menschen immer gefunden, vor allem, wenn es statt drei Milliarden ganze sieben davon wären. Und doch: Diese sinnlose Verschwendung von Leben! Von kleineren Bestrafungen hätte man sich vielleicht noch erholen, aus kleineren Fehlern noch lernen können…) und Umweltverschwutzung das Gesicht der Welt für alle Zeit verändert, und nichts davon war je so weit gegangen, alle kompliziert miteinander zusammenhängenden Kreisläufe und Lebensräume des Planeten mit dieser undefinierbaren roten Schlacke zu kontaminieren.

Fragte man Biologen, war freilich nichts in Ordnung, die rettung der Biodiversität konnte man vergessen, und die Kreisläufe des Meeres, so dicht eingebunden in so viel Stoffaustausch, waren ein- für alle Male zum erliegen gekommen;

Die Arten an Tieren und Pflanzen, die sich nun vermehrten, waren einige wenige, besonders robuste Arten, die Sorte, die man in ein fremdes Ökosystem eintragen und dieses damit komplett vernichten könnte, wie es mit Ziegen, Ratten und Weltengrün vielerorts in kleinerem Maße geschehen war, etliche Spezies kehrten ohne ihre natürlichen Feinde zurück und überwucherten andere, und insgesamt ließ sich die Art von Balance, die sich über zehntausende von Jahren eigependelt hatte, nicht in wenigen Jahren herbeiführen – Die Änderungen waren wohl profunder, als sie beim Ausbruch eines Supervulkans oder dem zerbrechen eines Kontinents gewesen wäre, aber für die meisten Menschen war ein Baum ein Baum, und – Grünzeug!

Grünes Gras und Blätter, wo seine eigenen Augen nur kahles Rot gewesen war.

Bei solchen Anblicken, da war, zum Beispiel dieser eine spezielle Hang umbegeben von mächtigen Bergketten, Sie wissen schon, ein verlockender Ort für eine geheime Basis, und die Wälder, die ihren grünen Mantel bildeten, überkam Kaji zumeist ein seltsames, nicht per se schlechtes, aber auch nicht rein glückliches, ansatzweise melancholisches Gefühl; Die Welt, die da draußen vor sich hinwucherte, war nicht die, die er einst gekannt hatte, war nicht die, durch deren Narben und Stiche er einst geschlichen hatte, sondern eine völlig neue, in der Kinder reiften, die nicht mal passiv getragene Schuld bei sich haben würden, und sich eines Tages umdrehen würden, um mit den Finger auf ihre Ahnen zu zeigen, und das mit gutem Recht, weil sie sie selbst völlig schuldlos sein würden, rein und neu.

Das Leben war nicht zum ersten Mal am Rande der Vernichtung, Zeugnisse von Massensterben und Zeitalter der Finsternis klebten in Eis-Bohrkernen und fossilen Kalkschichten, wie die Fußabdrücke von Sommer, Herbst und Winter in den Jahresringen von Bäumen lagen;

Auch, wenn es nicht _seine_ Welt war, auch wenn es für _ihn_ keine Hoffnung gab, die Welt an sich würde sich weiter drehen, und die Zivilation war dabei, wieder aufgebaut zu werden – Häuser, Menschen, langweilige Büro-Jobs, Post-Post-Apokalyptisch.

Und es kam ihm in den Sinn, während der Reifung der Jahre, der man zwar tunlichts aus den Weg gehen, ihr aber nie ganz entkommen konnte, solange man sich an einem Tag noch an mehr erinnerte als am letzten, dass sein Platz in dieser neuen Welt vielleicht darin liegen könnte, sie zu beschützen – Im Nachhinein würde er sagen, dass er mit seiner Suche nach der Wahrhheit etwas gefunden hatte, für das er weiterleben konnte, bis er etwas anderen gefunden hatte.

Sein eigener Seelenfrieden, die Wahrheit, die Suche nach Wissen war und blieb seine uhrsprünglichste Motivation, aber dennoch sah es Kaji als eine Art kleine Tragödie, dass das ‚Natürliche' bei dem hochtechnisierten Leben, das die Katastrophe nötig gemacht hatte, ein wenig in Vergessenheit geriet, vielleicht auch, weil es ihn daran erinnerte, das die Welt, die in die er hineingeboren worden war ein Ding der Verganheit war.

Doch vielleicht war dieser unauffindbare Grund seines Überlebens ja der, dass er mit diesen Erinnerungen und diesen schmerzlichen Erfahrungen etwas hatte, das er anderen weitergeben konnte, das einen Wert hatte, dass er die Hölle des Second Impacts gerade deshalb überstanden hatte (wenn es so viele andere nicht geschafft hatten) weil die Kinder der Zukunft Schutz und Wegweisung brauchen würden; Denn je näher er der Antwort der vergangenen Tragödie kam, umso deutlicher wurde es, dass sich in der Zukunft noch wesentlich grausigere Bedrohungen anbahnten – Die ersten der Kinder, die nach der Tragödie geboren worden waren, würden zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Rückkehr der Engel erwartet wurde, gerade mal um die vierzehn sein – Nicht älter als Kaji und Misato selbst gewesen waren, ihr eigener Himmel über ihnen zusammenkrachte.

Das würde er nicht zulassen.

Er hatte überlebt, und seine Familie nicht – Doch vielleicht konnte er die eigene Ungerechtigkeit und Schuld, die sich von der Situation, zu den Überlebenden zu zählen, nicht ablösen ließ, dadurch überwinden oder zumindest dadurch zum Ausgleich bringen, dass er sein Leben doch noch für die benutzte, die dieses Glück hatte, ihnen sozusagen etwas davon abgab, in dem er für sie handelte, zum Beweis ihrer Existenz, für ihre Kinder, für ihrer aller Kinder und damit niemand sonst solches Leid erfahren musste – Wenn er das verhindern konnte, dann wären auch seine eigenen Taten und Leiden nicht umsonst gewesen, hätten nämlich genau dafür existiert, um die letzten ihrer Art zu werden;

Er suchte also keinesfalls etwas anderes als seine Wahrheit, nicht irgendein Bonusziel an der Seite, sondern suchte sie immer noch, mit tieferem Verständnis und erneuertem Eifer, der nun weniger wilder, jugendlicher Wahnsinn und mehr etwas Festeres, Stählernes wurde.

Und mit dieser Gewissheit, diesem Wandel kam auch die Akzeptanz davor, das der Geruch von Erde, der Staub an seinen Händen ein Teil von ihm war, über den er in den hübsch hergerichteten, wiederaufgebauten Städten zwar eine lange, lange Zeit hinweggesehen hatte, um sich wieder in die Zivilisation einzufügen, der aber dennoch real und wichtig war und Zeit verdiente;

In gewissen Maße schloss sich der Kreis, und er kehrte zurück in seinen „geheimen Garten", auch, wenn es natürlich nicht der selbe Ort war, sondern andere Orte, an die er diese selben Gefühle tragen konnte, zerfetzte Stückchen Land, in der er die Welt, die er retten wollte, auch im kleinen Maßstab unter seinen Schutz stellte;

Auch, wenn er nicht den Hochmut hatte, zu behaupten, das in ihm nichts mehr von dem hochmütigen Jungen von damals steckte, so war er trotzdem eine Art Mann geworden, ohne es bewusst zu wollen oder darauf hinzuarbeiten, einfach, weil ihm eines Tages pieksige Häärchen aus dem Kinn sprossen und Gehälter sein Konto erreichten, und als solcher Mann hatte er zumindest Möglichkeit und Verpflichtung, aus seinem Zufluchtsort einen _wirklichen_ Garten zu machen, einen Ort, von dem er nicht nur nahm, sondern dem er sich auch hingab und ihn mit seinen Händen bewirtschaftete; Noch war aus dem Jäger kein Lord geworden, aber immer hin ein Ackerbauer, und außer schönen, frischen Früchten erntete er auch eine Menge Weißheit von diesen kleinen Fleckchen Land, von denen er sich eines in den kühlen Tälern Deutschlands und später nebst den surrealen Wäldern der Geofront ein weiteres zulegen sollte, nachdem er seinen Hauptwohnsitz dauerhaft zurück in ein kaum wiedererkennbares Japan verlegt hatte.

Dazu gehörte auch diese Erkenntnis:

Der Mensch hatte sich das Feuer zu eigen gemacht und schließlich leuchteten die Städte, mit denen er die Erde überzogen hatte, so hell, dass die Nacht mehr dunkel war, und die Lichter der Erde die Finsternis des Weltraums durchstach; Doch je heller die Städte strahlten, umso schwerer wurde es die natürlichen Lichter der Nacht, die ewigen Sterne und das Band der Milchstraße zu erkennen; Mit dem Licht gewannen wir zwar vieles, auf das man nicht verzichten könnte, ohne wenigstens ein paar Menschen zu verdammen, aber… wir verlieren die Sterne.

Und ein Teil davon, aufzuhören, kindisch zu sein war es, das zu akzeptieren und zu sehen, dass es gut war, das man eines über das andere wählen konnte; Wer sich quer stellte und den Zustand der Vergangenheit zum Dogma machte, fügte jenen, die die neuen Ordnungen brauchten, schaden zu, wer nicht mit der Zeit ging, ging mit der Zeit, zu leben hieß, sich ewig zu verändern, nur der Tod brachte stillstand – Aber gleichzeitig war es das, was vorbei ging, wert in Erinnerung zu bleiben, es war wertvoll und der Schmerz, den der Verlust der Sterne, der alten Welt, seines alten Lebens mit sich brachte, war real.

Es war nicht, das ein Pfad richtig war und der andere falsch, man hatte einfach zwei gewichtige Möglichkeiten, die beide ihren Wert hatten, von denen man eine über die andere hinweg auswählen musste, weil man sie für ein bisschen wichtiger hielt.

Außer dem Gemüse ließ er auch seine Haare wachsen und trug sie lang, wie er es damals getan hatte, als Scheren noch ein seltener Luxus in seinem Leben gewesen waren, auch wenn er sie jetzt zügeln, zusammenbinden konnte, und in gewissem Maße war auch das eine Art Zeichen der Akzeptanz seiner ‚Versehtheit' die er nun endlich auch sich selbst gewährte, nachdem er schonjede menge andere ‚versehrte' Dinge akzeptiert hatte;

In der langen, langen Zeit die er hatte, um darüber nachzudenken, schloss er, dass es vielleicht dieser Raum für den Schmerz über das Vergangene war, den er bei Misato, dem gezeichneten Mädchen aus dem Herzen der Katastrophe, gesucht hatte, als eine Art roten Faden, um die so grundverschiedenen Abschnitte seines Lebens zusammenzunähen.

Doch jetzt, wo er das nicht mehr von ihr brauchte, wo er seine eigene Linie gefunden hatte, zumindest gewissermaßen, jetzt fühlte er immer mehr, dass vielleicht möglich sein würde, ihr unbefangen entgegen zu treten und wenn nicht zu kämpfen, dann wenigstens mit der Möglichkeit zu spielen, ihr hübsche Augen zu machen, es mindestens noch mal zu versuchen und der Gedanke das zumindest dieser Versuch nicht jenseits dessen lag, was ihm zustand;

Ja, zumindest das nam er sich vor: Wenn er Misato noch einmal begegnen sollte, wenn das Schicksal wollte, dass sie beide sich noch einmal begegneten, dann würde er ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte.

Und vielleicht, wenn alles gut lief und die Sterne günstig standen, sollte es ihm letzlich vergönnt sein, die Worte, die ihm vor all diesen Jahren im Hals stecken geblieben waren, endlich auszuspucken, und sie nach all dieser Zeit endlich zu seiner Frau zu machen-

Aber verurteilte Sünder sollten keine solchen großen Traumgebäude hegen – Vielmehr würde jeder einzelne Tag, jeder Zentimeter, jeder günstig fallenden, wärmenden Sonnenstrahl schon mehr sein, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Ja, es stimmte schon, er verdiente es wahrscheibnlich nicht, aber gerade deshalb war es das, was man gemeinhin als Geschenk bezeichnete.

Ein weiterer Faktor, der ihn diese Schlussfolgerungen erreichen ließ, und gleichsam eine Stelle, an der er seine Vorstellungen von diesem Fundament, das er für künftige Generationen bauen wollte, unmittelbar in die Praxis umzusetzen, hieß Asuka.

Sie war das Second Child, und somit eines jener unglücksseligen Kinder, die zur Steuerung dieser unergründlichen Gott-Maschinen ausgewählt waren, über deren wahre Natur sich die Information nur in einem dickflüssigen Sickern offenbaren wollte.

In den Papieren, die man ihm gegeben hatte, bevor er ihr als zuständiger Betreuer zugeteilt wurde, wurde sie als in allen Kniffen der Kampfkunst ausgebildete Soldatin beschrieben, ein überragendes Wunderkind, ein Projekt, in das einige Millionen investiert worden waren;

Was Kaji sah, war ein materiell verwöhntes, aber in den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens absolut ungeschultes kleines Mädchen, in knappen, freizügigen Klamotten, das Gesicht bemalt mit dick aufgetragener Schminke, alles dinge, die sie scheinbar bekommen hatte, weil sie einfach drauf gezeigt hatte, die sie aber eher aussehen ließen, wie ein verkleidetes Kindergartenkind, das Vater-Mutter-Kind spielen wollte, als das Bild der verdorbenen Lolita, als die man sie hätte missverstehen können, oder die Erwachsene, die sie um ihre kleinen, dünnen Ärmchen herum projizieren wollte.

Er traf ihre Stiefmutter, er traf ihre Ausbilder, und bei allen hatte er den Anschein, dass sie vergessen zu haben schienen, dass ihr großes Ass, der Stolz ihrer Einrichtung oder was auch immer einfach nur ein kleines Mädchen war; Sie wollte wie eine große, verantwortungsbewusste Frau aussehen, weil alle kleinen Kinder gerne das gleiche Taten wie die großen, doch das schlimmste war, dass es ihr im Falle dieses speziellen kleinen Mädchens alle abgekauft hatten – Niemand dachte daran, dass sie die Bedürfnisse einen gewöhnlichen kleinen Mädchens haben konnte, nach Zerstreunug und Spaß und Kontakt mit Gleichaltrigen, und wenn es ihr doch mal danach stehen sollte, war niemand da, um ihr ihre Grenzen aufzuzeigen – Die Erwachsenen, die sie umgaben, sahen immer nur ihre schulischen Leistungen, ihren Synchronwert oder ihre Kampfkünste, doch die Freiheit, die sie sich darauf basierend erbat, wurde nicht etwa benutzt, um etwas gegen die starren Trainingsregimente zu tun, die man ihr aufzwang um fast jede Sekunde ihres Lebens durchzukoordinierten, nein, sie kaufte sich zimmer voll mir Krimskrams, richtete ihre drei Zimmer ein wie ein kleines Kindergarten-Prinzesschen, und machte zu den wenigen Gelegenheiten, an denen sie man frei hatte, unvernünftige Dinge mit sich selbst und ihrem Gelt, wenn sie nicht gerade dabei war, sich wie wild in das vormals erwähnte Vollzeit-Programm reinzustürzen, von dem man eigentlich erwarten würde, dass sich ein Mädchen in dem Alter dagegen auflehnen würde, nicht wirklich eine „sexuell frührreife Frau", auch im Herzen kein „Frühzeit-Überflieger", sondern mehr ein „Frühzeit-Workaholic" – Diese exzellenten Leistungen erbrachte sie, weil sie sich dazu zwang, nicht weil es in ihrer Natur lag, und wenn sie so weiter machte, würde sie die Maschinerie ihres Lebens ausleiern, bevor ihr Leben wirklich begonnen hatte.

Er kannte das, dieses Gefühl, dass das eigene Leben vorbei war, bevor man überhaupt 20 war, und er wusste mittlerweile aber auch, das das leben danach weiter ging.

Und er schien der einzige zu sein, der das Kind als das sah, was sie wirklich war: Ein pubertierendes Mädchen, das dringend ein paar erwachsene Bezugspersonen in ihrem Leben brauchen konnte.

Dann aber las er von dem, was ihr widerfahren war – Doch wesentlich mehr als nur verwöhnt von der Aufmerksamkeit, welche der ganze Stützpunkt jahrelang über sie hineinprasseln lassen hatte, auch wenn dieser Faktor durchaus present war und das ganze nicht besser gemacht hatte.

Sie war ein wirklicher Satansbraten und hatte gegenüber allen, die bis jetzt versucht hatten, „erzieherisch" an sie ranzugehen, komplett abgeblockt – Wer sie also als „Ass Europas" behandelte, hatte es zugegebermaßen leichter mit ihr, wenn sie wollte, konnte sie unmöglich sein, und sie hatte jedenfalls den Hitzkopf einer Prinzessin.

Und nicht zu letzt würde sich einzugestehen, dass dies ein Kind war, bedeuten, zuzugeben, das hier Vernachlässigung stadtfand, und das konnten sie sich nicht leisten, nicht, wenn die Chance auf ihrer aller Überleben in der anderen Wagschale lag – Schon allein, dass man wegen ihrer Vergangenheit nichts weiter unternommen hatte, zeigte, wie die Dinge standen.

Vielleicht, so fragte er sich in manch dunkler Stunde, war dieses verwöhnte Kind auch nur das, was er sehen _wollte_, um an die Zukunft dieser Welt glauben zu können, um das wiedergespiegelt zu sehen, was er nie gehabt hatte und nun wieder auf dieser Welt existierte – Er wollte nicht glauben, dass auch _sie_ verdorben war, nein, er wollte sie anleitun und beschützen, ihr das geben, war er nie gehabt hatte, und was wichtiger war, er wollte sie davor bewahren, leichtfertig wegzuwerfen, was ihm grob und rücksichtslos, mit der wilden Zufällligkeit eines tosenden Sturmes genommen worden war; Ein unmöglicher Bengel war er auch mal gewesen. (auch, wenn die rückblingende Schwere der Katastrophe ihn sein jüngeres selbst stärker tadeln ließ, als er das bei irgendeinem anderen Jungen in dieser Situation getan hätte)

Auf jedem Fall war ihm klar, dass er dieses Mädchen nicht sich selbst überlassen konnte, egal, wie limitiert sein Beitrag war; Es war an der Zeit, dass er das er die Fackel weiterreichte, dass er nicht der war, der überlebte, sondern sich die Mühe machte, das Leben anderer zu schützen, dass er nicht mehr er war, dem Dinge vererbt, überlassen und gelehrt wurden, sondern selbst vererbte, überließ und lehrte.

Kinder als Soldaten einsetzten zu müssen hatte ihm von Anfang an nicht gefallen, zumal er all dies doch tat, um genau diese junge Generation zu beschützen und Kindern wie Asuka sein eigenes Leid zu ersparen, es entsprach überhaupt nicht dem Lauf der Natur, dass sich die jungen opferten, um den Fortbestand der Älteren zu sichern; Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er sich schon ziemlich sicher, dass der Second Impact ein von Menschen ausgelöstes Phänomen gewesen sein musste, das Menschen ihn herbeigeführt und seine Drahtziehjer nicht rechtzeitig ertappt, weggeschaut und sie gewähren lassen hatten, hatten Regierungen gewählt, die sich von diesen Verschwörern unterwandern oder kaufen lassen hatten, in gewisser Maßen waren sie alle Schuld, alle außer Klein-Asuka und ihren Altersgenossen, die zum Zeitpunkt der Katastrophe noch nicht einmal geboren waren – Auf ihrem Rücken war dieser Krieg begonnen wurden, und sie sollte die Schulden ihrer Vorväter jetzt bezahlen.

Das mindeste, was er also tun konnte war, sein bestes zu tun, um den Schaden abzumildern – Der Vater des Mädchens war verstorben, (und es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass das Verhältnis nicht all zu herzlich gewesen war), die mütterliche Großmutter, der die kleine zumindest noch vertraut zu haben schien, (Auch, wenn sie es nur in dunkleren Stunden zugab, ihr „Omili" zu vermissen – Das sie das tat merkte man aber auch daran, dass sie das Japanisch, das sie mit dieser oft gesprochen hatte, immer noch akzentfrei beherrschte, nachdem sie es jahrelang nur mit dem gelegentlichen Besucher aus dem Hauptquartier üben konnte), war von Anfang an zu altersschwach gewesen, um das Kind selbst großzuziehen, und ihrem Schwiegersohn sogar ein paar Jahre ins Jenseits vorrausgeeilt, und die Stiefmutter, das einzige noch lebende Familienmitglied, das der hitzköpfige kleine Rotschopf noch vorzuweisen hatte, hatte alle Versuche, sie zu erziehen schon lange aufgegeben und alle derartigen Pflichten partout an die Leute von NERV abgeschoben, und sah ihre Tochter nur noch an den Wochenenden zu einer Art periodischen Kommunikation.

Asuka war längst aus der Phase herausgewachsen, (oder so ließ sie es ihre Umgebung jedenfalls glauben) in der sie die Frau Doktor Langley und alles, was von ihr kam, kategorisch abgelehnt hatte, und ließ die regelmäßigen Treffen „vernünftig" über sich ergehen – Aber das tat sie nur, weil die Witwe ihres Vaters vor ihr „kapituliert" hatte, und endlich akzeptiert hatte, das das frühreife Asukalein sie in ihrem Leben als ernsthaften Elternteil einfach nicht haben wollte, und das dieser höchst oberflächliche, wechselseitige Handel mit Smalltalk das beste war, das Asuka zu verkaufen hatte – Wenn Kaji sich des Herzens und der Seele des Mädchens also nicht annahm, würde es keiner tun.

Nun war Kindererziehung nichts von dem er je gedacht hatte, dass er damit je etwas zu tun haben würde – Der Gedanke war ihm einfach niemals gekommen, es gab einfach eine ganze Menge Zwischenschritte, die selbst einer schwammiger und unklarer waren als der letzte, aber abgehakt werden mussten, bevor soetwas überhaupt eine Option sein würde – Er war nicht bereit, wenn er es denn jemals sein würde, und er schätzte seine Unabhängigkeit, und er konnte nicht einmal auf soetwas wie eine eigene Kindheit zurückblicken, um sich daran anzuleiten; Sein gesamtes Wissen über das Thema bezog sich also auf kleine Anekdoten und Artikel, die er irgendwo gehört bzw. gelesen hatte, weil sie einfach zwischen anderen Texten gestanden hatten, die ihn mehr interessiert hatten; Ein paar Mal war er auch einfach dem als „Wiki-Walk" bezeichneten Phänomen zum Opfer gefallen, daher stammte auch dieser eine Satz, der ihm höchstens während seiner witzigen Natur in Erinnerung geblieben war: „Wenn morgen ein Trend ausbricht, nach dem alle jungen Leute enge Elastan-Gymnastikanzüge müssen, ist dein Job nicht, deine Kinder zu einem klassischen Pulli zu überreden, sondern dafür zu sorgen, dass sie das noch halbwegs geschmackvolle schwarze Modell anziehen statt das mit dem Leopardenfell." - Diese Mädchen wollten sich und ihren Einfluss als Frauen einfach nur ausprobierten, und suchten bei dem hausansäßigen Exemplar von Mann nach einer Bestätigung ihres Selbstbildes und Selbstwertgefühls; Und oft wollten sie mit knapper Kleidung viel mehr Selbstbewusstsein ausdrücken oder vortäuschen, als das die Unternehmungen wirklich sexueller Natur wären – Ein Minirock bedeutete in erster Linie, dass man sich zutraute, seine Beine prüfenden Augen vorzusetzten, die sich auch darüber in Lachen zerreißen könnten.

Das hieß also, dass man bereit sein musste, Kompromisse zu schließen und die Sorgen und Ziele der Kinder ernst zu nehmen, denn sonst, würden sie einfach aufhören, auf einen zu hören und einen kategorisch ausblenden und dann würde keiner mehr da sein, um sie vor wirklich ernsthaften Grenzüberschreitungen zu bewahren.

Außerdem konnte man einem Mädchen mit Asukas Vergangenheit die Bescheidenheit kaum mit dem Presslufthammer einimpfen; Er gab sich die Mühe, die Dinge so zu formulieren, dass es ihre Gefühle nicht verletzten würde, sagte also nicht, „Das Top sieht nuttig aus", sondern eher so was wie, „Ich finde, in dem anderen siehst du viel stilvoller aus."

Hätte er gewusst, wozu das vielleicht beigetragen hatte, hätte er es wohl von Anfang an anders gemacht, er konnte nicht sagen, wie, nur anders;

Irgendeine Kombination dieser Faktoren brachte ihn jedenfalls eine Wahrnehmung als „cooler" Erwachsener ein, ohne, das er es bewusst angestrebt hatte – Es war eine dieser Dinge, die ihm erst im Nachhinein klar wurden, als sie schon bestehende Fakten waren, und es half ihm sicherlich einen „Draht" zu diesen jungen Leuten zu bekommen, aber ursprünglich wählte er diesen, und nicht irgendeinen anderen Weg, sie anzusprechen, weil er sich eigentlich darüber bewusst war, dass er ja selbst noch jung und in vieler Hinsicht noch am Lernen war, und nicht das Recht hatte, ihr oder irgendwem sonst gegenüber den großen, bösen Zeigefinger herauszuholen – Er wollte nur das Bisschen Erfahrung, dass er gemacht hatte, teilen, damit er seine eigenen unschönen Erfahrungen nicht umsonst gemacht haben würde.

Nicht, dass das mit ihm und Asuka einen reibungslosen Start gehabt hätte (auch, wenn sie es später stolz posaunend als „Liebe auf dem ersten Blick" beschwärmen würde) – als er den Raum betrat, und sich als ihr neuer zugewiesener Betreuer vorstellte, verkündete Asuka direkt, dass er sich verpfeifen könne, weil sie nämlich eine ausgebildete Kampfpilotin sei, und kein kleines pubertierendes Mädchen, dass einen Aufpasser brauchte –

Zumindest die Pubertät ließ sich aber nicht wegleugnen, mit den Launen.

Kaji versuchte es direkt mit einem „lockerem" Ansatz und gab an, sich nicht als ihren Aufpasser zu verstehen, auch nicht viel von langweiligen Anstandsdamen zu halten, und versuchte ihr das Gefühl zu geben, auf „ihrer Seite zu stehen", was, wie leicht vorherzusehen war, erwartungsgemäß klappte wie am Schnürchen – Erst viel später erfuhr Kaji, dass auch Misato diese „Methode" verwendet hatte, um eine halbwegs harmonische „Arbeitsbeziehung" zu Asuka herzustellen, die sich schon am ersten Treffen in ein heiteres Gespräch über Mode und eine gemeinsame Schoppingtour aufgelöst hatte – Aber den Zutritt, den Misato da zu dem Mädchen erlangt hatte, sollte sich viel später als überaus oberflächlich herausstellen;

Beide ihrer Mitbewohner sollten später unabhängig zu dem Schluss kommen, dass es eine Wand im Herzen dieses Mädchens gab, hinter die sie keinen ihrer ehrlich bemühten, aber durch ihre eignen Beschränkungen limitierten Versuche, sie zu begreifen, hatte vordringen lassen, so das keiner von beiden ihre haltlose Abwärtsspirale bemerken oder deren unübersehbare Anfänge als etwas anderes als die normalen Stimmungsschwankungen einer schon für gewöhnlich unergründlichen Heranwachsenden erkennen würde, bis es viel, viel zu spät war, und jeder weitere Annäherungsversuch mit Zähnen, Krallen und kochendheißem Kaffee beantwortet werden würden.

Wie also schaffte es Kaji, die Person zu werden, nach der sie in ihren dunkelsten Stunden schreien würde?

Nun, es gab da einen Tag, an dem sie zu einem Treffen mit ihrer Stiefmutter verabredet war – In der Klinik, in der diese arbeitete, sollte sich an jenem Tag jedoch ein Kollege überraschend krankmelden, was aber nicht hieß, das es da noch eine ganze Menge zu operierende Patienten gab, von denen einige nicht mehr länger warten konnten, unter anderem ein unglücksseliger Familienvater mit einem Hirntumor; Dr. Langley war also verhindert, und ließ dies ihre Tochter mit einer knappen SMS wissen, nicht aber die Damen und Herren von der örtlichen NERV-Basis – Diese wurden erst stutzig, als sich das Mädchen zur vereinbahrten Uhrzeit noch nicht zurückgemeldet hatte.

Wie in aller Welt sich dieses Mädchen in eine Diskothek geschlichen hatte, würde Kaji auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie nach Tokyo-3 kam, hätte sie vielleicht sehr leicht für wesentlich älter durchgehen können, zuzüglich sorgsam gewählter Klamotten und jeder Menge Schminke, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie Kaji erstmals zugeteilt wurde, hätte eigentlich kein Türsteher und auch kein Barkeeper der Welt für Sechzehn halten sollen; Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte sie einen älteren Jungen irgendwie überzeugt, sie mitzunehmen, dem sie dann wahrscheinlich erzählt hatte, dass sie mindestens vierzehn war oder soetwas, und bei dem ganzen Krach, den Lichtern und der Erwartung, das die Kontrolle eigentlich am Eingang erfolgt sein sollte, hatte wohl keiner sich die Mühe gemacht, sie nach ihrem Alter zu fragen.

Nach dem Second Impact war das in der Bevölkerung vorhandene Bewusstsein für Jugendschutz sowieso nicht mehr das, was es mal war – Menschen, die sich in dem Alter durch die Wildnis kämpfen mussten, hatten kaum noch einen Ausnahmestatus, und die außerplanmäßige Fortpflanzung war in einer Welt mit einer stark dezimierten, schwindenden und obendrein noch überalterten Bevölkerung längst kein wirkliches Schreckgespenst mehr, die Standarts der ganzen Menschheit hatten gelitten;

Aber was für einen Wiederaufbau, was für eine Fortsetzung der Gesellschaft konnte man sich von Kindern erwarten, die so grob fahrlässig sich selbst überlassen wurden?

Selbst die Sicherheitsaffen hätten wohl nicht eingegriffen, solange sie sich nicht mindestens ein paar Knochenbrüche zugezogen hatte, schließlich war es ihre Aufgabe nur, sie zu „überwachen"; Außer Kaji selbst war wirklich niemand da, und selbst sein auf eigene Faust durchgezogener Eingriff (Bei den anderen NERV-Angestellten hieß es nur, „Sie ist ein Genie, sie weiß, was sie tut" – IQ hin oder her, so schlau ihr Hirn auch sein mochte, das machte es kaum immun gegen eine ordentliche Dosis Östradiol) kam gerade mal rechtzeitig:

Als er sie fand, war sie bereits dabei, die Tanzveranstaltung wieder zu verlassen, eingehakt bei einem jungen Flegel, dervermutlich selbst erst seid kurzem 16 sein musste, und auf dem ersten Blick als hoffnungslos alkoholisiert erkennbar – Nun hatten sich wohl so ziemlich alle menschlichen Wesen zwischen 12 und 25 Jahren die eine oder andere Jugendsünde geleistet, und darüber, ob strenge Gesetze mit Zahlen als einzigen Erkennungsmerkmalen dem breiten Spektrum individueller menschlicher Entwicklung überhaupt gerecht wurden; Manche dieser jungen Leute konnten mit für erwachsenen reservierten oder ganz verbotenen Einflüssen, Tätigkeiten und/oder Substanzen intelligent und in Maßen umgehen, andere leisteten sich zuanfangs ein oder zwei Ausrutscher, aus denen sie dann fürs Leben lernten, sodass diese anfänglichen Erfahrungen im weiteren Werdegang ihres Lebens nichts weiter als peinliche oder witzige Anekdoten wurden, doch Asuka war in diesem Moment geradewegs dabei, in die dritte Kategorie zu schlittern, zu denen, die von den weitreichenden Konsequenzen eines einzigen, dummen, zu weit getriebenen Fehlers für den Rest ihres lebens bestimmt werden könnten, ganz gleich, ob sie später in der Lage sein würden, ihre Fehler selbst zu erkennen, und das verdiente niemand – Als sie ihn erkannte, erwartete sie nicht mal, Ärger zu bekommen, sondern winkte ihm nur kichernd zu, und stellte ihm fröhlich ihr Date vor, was ihm schon mal ein sehr gutes Bild davon gab, wie viel Bier sie in sich hineingekippt haben musste, und wie sehr sie diese Situation, in der sie kurz davor war, in ihrer Unerfahrenheit ausgenutzt zu werden, grundlegend verkannte.

Kaji hoffte ja, dass ihr ‚Rosenkavalier' den Anstand haben würde, sich freiwillig zu verdrücken, sobals er erfuhr, das seine weibliche Begleitung zum damaligen Zeitpunkt erst zwölf war, aber da hatte er wohl zu viel Vertrauen in die dekadente Post-Impact-Zivilisation gehabt: Pustekuchen. Statt dessen wurde das junge Freundchen direkt handgreiflich – und so kam es zu einer Situation, in der er das benebelte Mädchen von ihm weg und damit, wie ihr wesentlich deutlicher wurde als Kaji selbst, für den das ein Routine-Griff aus dem Training für Situationen wie Geiselnahmen war, auch automatisch mit dem Rücken gegen seine eigenen Brust presste, und dadurch auch nicht die verhängnisvolle, plötzliche Röte auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens nicht entdeckte – Statt dessen ließ er sie stehen, um sich ihren strahlenden Prinzen ernsthaft vorzuknöpfen – Da der Halunke selbst ausreichend blau schien, um diesen Vorfall am nächsten Morgen wenn nicht zu bereuen, dann zumindest als beschämend zu empfinden, beschloss Kaji, ihm gnädigerweise ein Vorstrafenregister zu ersparen, und es statt dessen bei einer gepflegten, aber in Maßen gehaltenen Abreibung zu belassen.

Und da nur einer von ihnen beiden jemals Selbstverteidigungstraining abgeschlossen hatte, war diese sehr, sehr schnell zuende, während das ertappte Asukaleinchen, immer noch keinen Ärger witternd, tief beeindruckt zusah, und jedes Detail mit großen Augen einsaugte.

Sie hatte selbst eine Menge Erfahrung im Nahkampf, und war daher in der Lage, die Expertise ihres rettenden Paladins auf einem höheren Level zu bewundern, als diese einfache Coolness – Die fließende Effizienz, die absolute Abwesenheit überflüssiger Bewegungen, die Art, wie er in jeden Hieb gleich die Planung des nächsten hineinsteckte, und die Mühelösigkeit, mit der er sowohl sein eigenes Gewicht als auch das seines Gegeners zu seinen Spielbällen machte – süperb!

Entgegen Kajis Befürchtungen leistete der Rotschopf keinen weiteren Widerstand, und ließ sich, immernoch Bauklötzchen in die Luft staunend, brav abführen, und selbst das fast garantierte Feuerwerk von Beschwerden blieb aus – Kaji schrieb diese Reaktion zunächst einmal ihrem Schock zu, und auch, dass sie sich auf dem Heimweg näher an ihn heran zu kuscheln schien, sah sie zunächst als ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich nach dem Schreck erst mal nach Geborgenheit sehnte, wie das kleine Kind, als das sie für ihn trotz, wenn nicht gerade wegen ihrer Unvernünftigkeit erkennbar war.

Tatsächlich war das schockierende an dieser Situation gänzlich über Asukas sternhagelvollen und obendrein selbst im Normalzustand recht naivem Köpfchen hinweggerauscht, doch spätestens, als sie sich kurz bevor sie das Hauptquartier erreichten, herzhaft übergeben musste, reduzierte sich ihre Welt auf flimmernde Lichter in der Dunkelheit und starke Männerarme, die sie schließlich in die dritte NERV-Außenstelle hineintragen und bereits tief und fest schlafend in ihrem großen Prinzessinnen-Himmelbett deponieren und sorgfältig zudecken mussten.

Die Gesichter der Verantwortlichen waren unbezahlbar, und es verschaffte Kaji einige Genugtuung, ihnen reinzureiben, dass sie alle Vergessen hatten, dass ihr Luftwaffen-Ass, ihr Millionen-Dollar-Projekt, ihr ‚Wunderkind', ihr ‚Second-Child' letzlich nichts anderes war als ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen war, das anfällig gegenüber menschlichen Limitationen war.

Herrgott nochmal!

Am nächsten Morgen war Asuka freilich (zu ihrem großem Glück!) wieder ganz die alte und meckerte, dass sie wirklich keinen Aufpasser gebraucht hätte, dass es eine Frechhheit war, ihr jemanden hinterherzuschicken, und dass sie alles total im Griff gehabt hätte – Wozu, sagte sie, sollte es denn gut sein, große Erfolge zu liefern, bevor andere Kinder das taten, wenn man dazu nicht die dazugehörigen Privilegien bekam? Sie habe sie verdient, und sie, sie hätten ihr eine Chance auf eine Verabredung versaut und darauf, zu tun, was Erwachsene wie sie eben taten – Erst der Vorwurf, dass sie ihre für das Projekt unerlässliche Kondition gefährdet hätte, brachte sie zum Einlenken – Typisch, dass diese Leute letzlich nur an ihr praktisches kleines Werkzeug dachten, sie waren unverbesserlich.

Kaji konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen, als sie das Wort „ungeeingnet" hörte, so sehr sie „unangemessen" und „zu jung" auch ignoriert hatte, und ihm dämmerte der Verdacht, dass sie nur deshalb darauf gepocht hatte, dass alles „nach Plan" verlaufen war, weil sie Angst davor hatte, was mit ihr geschehen würde, wenn sie zugeben würde, sich leichtsinning und unreif verhalten zu haben.

Als er jedoch sagte, dass man ihn nicht geschickt habe, sondern das er auf eigenem Antrieb aus nach ihr gesucht habe, während sich sonst keiner bedeutend um ihr wohlergehen als Mensch und nicht als Werkzeug geschert hatte, verstummte sie, allen großen Tönen zum trotz eben doch nur das, als was Kaji sie ursprünglich erkannt hatte: Ein kleines Mädchen, das eine Bezugsperson brauchte, sie sich auch um ihre emotionale Entwicklung sorgte, und nicht nur darum, eine perfekte Supersoldatin aus ihr zu züchten.

Von diesem Tag an aber hatte er den Respekt des Mädchens jedoch endgültig gewonnen, und er konnte von da an davon ausgehen, dass sie begriffen hatte, dass er es nur gut mit ihr meinte, und auch tun würde, was er ihr sagte.

Als wollte sie ihren Fehltritt in den Augen ihrer Ausbilder ausgleichen, warf sich Asuka umso mehr in ihr Trainingsprogramm, so sehr es ihre körperlichen und geistigen Grenzen auch ausreizte, doch auch, wenn er ihr das nicht ausreden konnte, kümmerte sich Kaji (wie Misato vor ihm) darum, dass Asuka auch mal die frische Luft sah und normale Mädchen-Aktivitäten unternahm, zum ersten Mal, seid ihre Stiefmutter es vor Jahren aufgegeben hätte. Hätte sie Misato sich nicht vorgenommen, hätte sie außer dem Projekt wohl nichts anderes gekannt und wäre unfähig gewesen, sich in der Klasse II-A ihre spätere Beliebtheit anzueignen, doch so einiges an Shopping, Mode, Schuhen und dergleichen reizte wohl ihre Eitelkeit und vermittelte ihr ein Bild von Perfektion, das mit einer zumindest nach außen hin wie eine Einzelgängerin wirkenden Person nicht vereinbar war – Und letzlich war es für sie einerlei, ob sie soziale Aufmerksamkeit bekam oder Annerkennungen für ihre elitären Leistungen (auch, wenn sie letztere nach außen hin immer noch als höher gewichtet beschrieb), sie wolle beachtet werden, sie durfte auf keinen Fall unsichtbar sein…

Was Misato also mit dem pünktlichen Aufblühen normaler Interessen verwechselt hatte, was nur eine Ausweitung ihres alten Perfektionswahns.

Letzlich hatte keine der beiden Frauen trotz der vielen Jahre, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, vor der anderen jemals ihre Fassade fallen lassen.

Misatos Hinterlassenschaften in der dritten Außenstelle reichten jedoch aus, um Kaji ihre Persönlichkeit in ihnen spüren zu lassen, von zurückgelassenen Kaffeetassen bis zu den Beschreibungen ihrer Kollegen – Ob sie ihn wohl immer noch mit diesem verletztenden, harten Worten betiteln würde, wenn sie sehen würde, wie ihre früheren Mitarbeiter ihn als jemanden beschrieben, der ihre „Politik" zumindest in Bezug auf Asuka fortgeführt hatte?

Oder würde sie das alles nicht sehen?

Natürlich würde sie es nicht sehen, schließlich hatte sie sich bemüht, ihm mit ihren Versetzungen und Aktivitäten bei NERV nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg zu gehen, und es würde noch etwas dauern, bis das bloße Vorranschreiten des Planes und ihrer beider Relevanz dafür weiteres Ausweichen unmöglich machen würde – Ging er irgendwo hin, beantragte sie meist im Vorraus ihre Versetzung; Kaum, das man ihn nach Deutschland beordert hatte, hatte sich Misato bereits von dort verdrückt, als ob sie regelrecht vor ihm geflüchtet sei – Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie ihn nach all dieser Zeit immer noch hasste?

Und, nun da sie lange, nach dem sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten, ein Teil von NERV geworden war, würde in absehbarer Zeit ein Tag kommen, an dem sie sich mit Pistolen in den Händen gegenüberstehen würden?

Dieser Gedanke allein wog so schwer in seinem Herzen, das selbst Asuka sich bisweilen darüber beklagte, dass er „den Kopf in den Wolken haben" und „ihr nicht gescheit zuhören" würde, wenn sein Blick regelmäßig melancholisch in die Ferne klagte, und ihm wurde unweigerlich klar, das er in den letzten sieben Jahrem davor keinen einzigen Augenblick lang aufgehört hatte, sie zu lieben.

In Asukas Augen ließ ihn das wohl bloß mysteriöser aussehen, als er das sowieso schon tat – als er ihre Schwärmerei für ihn, ein weiterer Nebeneffekt dieses schicksalhaften Tages, zum ersten Mal bemerkte, nahm er sie nicht mal wirklich ernst – Unbehaglich war es schon, von so einem kleinen Mädchen angeschwärmt zu werden, wenn man die Hölle durchlebt hatte und sich denken konnte, wie etwas weniger ‚befangene', dass hieß, zum absoluten Abschaum gehörige Männer das ausnutzen könnte, aber er schob dieses ungute Gefühl auf die Umstände seiner sogenannten Jugend und die Gesetzlosigkeit, die er durchlebt hatte, zumal es doch eigentlich ganz normal war, das ein Mädchen in dem Alter eine kleine, harmlose Schwärmerei für einen Lehrer oder einen Popstar hegte – gewissermaßen war es sogar ein Glück, dass sie ihn dafür ausgewählt hatte und nicht jemand anderen, von dem er sich nicht sicher sein könnte, ob er die Situation nicht ausnützen sollen – Vielleicht war das einfach nur die Überreaktion, die viele Männer ereilte, wenn es um die Entwicklungen ihrer schutzbefohlenen kleinen Prinzessinen ging.

In dieser Nacht hatte Asuka ihn als jemanden wahrgenommen, der ihrem Ideal von Unabhängigkeit und Stärke entsprach, und ihr den Schutz und die Nähe geboten hatte, nach dem sie sich ihr Leben lang verzehrt hatte, ohne, dass sie mit sich Leben könnte, wenn sie dies offen zeigen würde – Eine Person, die ihr das, was sie brauchte, auch tatsächlich gab, war also ein glücklicher Zufall, den sie als solchen mit Krallen und Zähnen nicht mehr loslassen konnte – Und in gewisser Weise war das ja auch das, was Kaji gerade gewollt hatte, er wollte, dass sie ihn als Beschützer sah, bewunderte und zu beeindrucken versuchen würde, dass sie ihn als weise und weltgewandt wahrnehmen würde – Wie sie es bei einem _Vater_ tun würde, wie Asuka keinen mehr hatte – Auch, wenn sie angab, es gut verpackt zu haben, entging es ihm nicht ganz, das Asuka seinen Tod nicht ganz verpackt hatte, zumal dieser sie ausgerechnet in der Zeit zwischen Misatos Abreise und seiner eigenen Ankunft getroffen hatte, ohne das irgendjemand dagewesen hätte, um ihr zu helfen, das zu verarbeiten.

Es hieß zwar, dass sie nicht das beste Verhältnis hatten, aber Kaji konnte sich schon seiner eigenen Erfahrungen wegen denken, das Asuka ihn trotzdem sehr vermissen musste, schon allein wegen der vielen Möglichkeiten, die nun für immer weggefallen waren.

Doch das Loch, das er bei seinem Tode hinterließ, war nicht der erste Riss, den Sebastian Langley in der Seele seiner Tochter hinterlassen hatte – wenn sie an ihn dachte, dann dachte sie zunächst an den gefühlten Verrat, dern sie mit seiner zweiten Heirat verband, daran, wie die Tatsache, dass die Verbindung, die sich ihre leibliche Mutter zu ihm erlaubt hatte, sie letzlich völlig zerissen hatte, und an die schreckliche Macht, die er nur dadurch über sie gehabt hatte, dass er sich von ihr abgewendet hatte, und sie wusste in ihrem Herzen, dass sie sich nie derart ausschlachten lassen wollte, dass sie sich diese Art von Abhängigkeit niemals erlauben konnte – Einen Vater zu wollen, ja, glücklich über irgendeine Art von starker, männlicher Präsenz in ihrem Leben zu sein, konnte sich Asuka einfach nicht leisten.

Sie wollte nicht, dass andere Macht über sie bekammen, eher noch wollte sie die Macht selbst besitzen, um ersteres zu verhindern, und die Liebe hatte sie, nicht zuletzt durch ihren Logenplatz bei der systematischen Selbstzerstörung ihrer Mutter, nur als ein Spiel aus Macht und Kontrolle kennen gelernt – Wenn dieser Mann, der nun also in ihr Leben getreten war, um ihr Zuwendung zu geben, also Eigenschaften besaß, die sie gerne für sich selbst beanspruchen würde, wenn er etwas hatte, was sie wollte, dann war ihr nur eine einzige Art und Weise, auf die sie eine Verbindung zu ihm knüpfen und ihre Einsamkeit lindern konnte, ohne die Gefahr zu laufen, von ihm in die Tiefe gezogen zu werden: In dem sie diejenige wurde, sie _ihn_ zu ihrem Besitz machte, wie ihr Vater ihre Mutter bessessen hatte.

_Sie_ wollte diejenige sein, die begehrt _wurde_, nicht andersherum.

Selbst Liebe und Freundschaft war nur ein Wettkampf für das verwirrte, kleine Mädchen, und der, der geliebt _wurde_, hatte gewonnen.

(Deshalb wäre es auch „ganz praktisch" gewesen, wenn das First Child sich ihr ergeben hätte – Dann würde Asuka sie besitzen, wie sie diese ganzen dummen Gänse auf dem Schulhof besaß.)

Die Avancen des kleinen Rotschopfs – Sie hörten also nicht allmählich auf, wie er es erwartet hatte, sondern wurden umso heftiger, je deutlicher es wurde, dass er sie nicht erwiderte.

Mit der Zeit ging es wirklich über das hinaus, was man für ein zwölf- und später, dreizehnjähriges Mädchen für normal halten könnte, für wie leichtsinning man sie auch halten mochte, langsam ging es wirklich über den Rahmen des angemessen hinaus, und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er immer mehr damit zögerte, ihr zum Beispiel einen Arm über die Schulter zu legen oder sonst wie physisch zu berühren, aus Angst, sie könne das falsch verstehen und sich noch weiter in diese Manie hineinsteigern konnte, vor allem, als die eintretende Reife ihres kleinen Körpers begann, ihn mehr zu verunsichern – Es war einfach unheimlich, zu sehen, wie Asuka, die für ihn immer das verwöhnte kleine Prinzesschen der dritten Außenstelle bleiben würde, von ihm erwartete, dass er sich verhielt wie die Art von Perversling, vor der er sie eigentlich beschützen wollte – und das, während er sehr gut sehen konnte, wie sehr sie so ein bisschen väterliche Nähe und Geborgenheit eigentlich brauchen konnte, und langsam wurde es schwer, deutlich genug „Nein!" zu sagen, ohne dass sie sich als Person zurückgewiesen oder abgelehnt fühlen würde, zumal es wirklich nicht in seiner Absicht lag, ihr Liebeskummer zu bereiten – im Gegenteil hatte er eigentlich vor gehabt, die Person zu sein, zu der sie kommen konnte, wenn irgendwelche Jungs ihr Herz brechen sollten, wie es im Laufe des Erwachsenwerdens nun einmal unvermeidlich war.

Dass daraus nichts wurde, wenn Ursache und Lösung des Liebeskummers ein- und dieselbe Person waren, konnte man sich denken.

So war er am Ende fast schon erleichtert, als es hieß, dass sie nach Japan verfrachtet und dannzurück unter Misatos Betreuung gestellt werden würde, denn so weit er das gehört hatte, verstanden sie sich gut, und als Frau würde Misato zumindest diese Art von Problemen umgehen können. Vielleicht, so dachte er, würde sich das schon geben, sobald Asuka einmal begann, regelmäßigen Kontakt mit Gleichaltrigen zu haben, die sie vielleicht nur als uninteressant abtat, weil sie noch nie wirklich viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht hatte, vielleicht würde sie von selbst einen Freund haben, wenn er sich eine Weile zurückhalten und alles andere seinen Lauf nehmen ließ – Und im Notfall könnte man sie ja immer noch mit dem Third Child verkuppulieren, dass sich glücklicherweise als erster männlicher Zuwachs zum Grüppchen der Piloten erwies, von dessen Existenz Kaji erfuhr.

Der Mensch, der einen Evangelion ohne jegliches Training steuern konnte, und dann auch noch auf Anhieb einen nutzbaren Synchronwert erreichte, müsste doch theoretisch ausreichen, um Asukas Verlangen nach „speziellen" Jungs zu stillen, nicht?

Er hoffte es sehr, denn das Mädchen und ihre gesunde Entwicklung lagen für Kaji sehr nah an seinem Herzen, und wenn das, was in ihrem besten Interesse lag, nicht damit vereinbar war, das er in ihrem Leben eine aktive Rolle spielen konnte, würde er das zutiefst bedauern.

Doch wie auch immer es damit laufen sollte, nichts und niemand würde ihn je davon abhalten, Asuka und andere wie sie zumindest aus den Schatten heraus zu beschützen.

Zumindest diese waren schon immer sein Revier; Zumindest in der Dunkelheit kannte er sich aus und beherrschte ihre Regeln.

Auch sein spätestes, sorgsames Schleichen durch die Korridore von Bethany Base war eine solche Unternehmung, auch, wenn die Geschichte, in deren Zuge er in diesen Hochsicherheitsbereich eingedrungen war, eigentlich über eine Woche vorher begann, bei Kajis letztem Treffen mit einer seiner Kontaktpersonen beim Militär, einen stämmigen Mann von Ende Dreißig, mit einem ins Braune gehenden Hautton, wie er auf den südlicheren Inseln Japans recht häufig war, dunklen Kastanien-Augen und einer markanten Knollnase, einem dunklen Bart und den Resten einer Schmalzlocken-Frisur, die durch altersbedingten Haarausfall der Vernichtung entgegen zu steuern schien.

Die beiden Männer trafen sich außerhalb des umgebenden Zaunes eines kleinen Sportplatzes, am Rande der Stadt, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits als Tokyo-3 bekannt war, unter dem Himmel eines ausgehenden Tages, von dem das letzte Licht zwar noch nicht im Westen verschwunden war, dieses aber nicht mehr ausreichte, um die blasse Kreislinie des rot befleckten Mondes ganz zu überstrahlen – Kaji war unter dem Vowand angereist, Berichte aus Bethany Base anzuliefern, für die normale Langstrecken-Kommunikation bei weitem nicht sicher genug war, was teilweise stimmte, ihm aber auch Gelegenheit gab, sich mit einem Vertreter seiner Auftraggeber zu treffen, der ihn vor kurzer Zeit auf ziemlich indirektem Wege kontaktiert hatte, um ihn um ein Gespräch zu bitten – Eines von mehereren zu diesem Zwecke ausgemachten Zeichen, die alle jeweils nur einmal verwendbar waren, um zu verhindern, dass jemand Verdacht Schöpfte war es, einen, aber genau einen der Lebensmittel-Kühlkästen, die jeden Monat nach Bethany base geliefert wurden, mit rotem Lack zu besprühen – Einfach ein Sprüher, ohne ein besonderes Muster, sodass es wie ein Fertigungsunfall, eine Verunreinigung oder höchstes gewöhnlicher Vandalismus aussah, und nicht wie ein Signal – Es war aber eines, und Kaji war ihm gefolgt und stand hier nun mit einer Pistole in seiner Hand und der Hand selbst in der Hosentasche, bereit für alles – es konnte schließlich immer sein, dass jemand den Code geknackt oder aller Vorkehrungen zum Trotz doch Verdacht geschöpft hatte, und diese noch so geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht in Betracht zu ziehen, könnte die ganze Operation an den Anfang zurückwerfen oder gar auffliegen lassen.

Doch im Moment sah es aus, als ob dafür keine Gefahr bestand – Selbst nach zehn Minuten ausführlicher Sondierung des Gebietes schienen weder NERV-Agenten noch sonst irgendjemand in der Nähe zu sein – Er konnte sich seiner Kontaktperson also nähern.

Als sich diese zunächst einen eigenen Revolver zog, als er sich zu Kaji umdrehte, befürchtete dieser einen Moment, dass die Gegenseite von der Operation wind bekommen, den Kollegen vom Ministerium ergriffen und bewusst einen ähnlich aussehenden Agenten geschickt hatte, um ihn abzufangen, sodass Kaji sich bereit machte, diesen noch in den Moment zu erschießen, in dem er sein Gesicht zu sehen bekam, aber noch, bevor sie sich gegenseitig in die Pistolenläufe blickten, erkannte Kaji, dass dies nicht nötig sein würde – Das Gesicht, das sich zu ihm hindrehte, war das seines Informanten, und dieser hatte seine Kanone nur herausgeholt, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

„Mensch, Kaji, altes Haus!" grüßte dieser, erleichtert aufatmend. „Sie haben mir aber einen Schrecken eingejagt!"

Kaum, das er sein heißes Eisen weggesteckt hatte, adressierte er seinen jüngeren Kollegen aber bereits mit einem Lächeln; Der Mann war schon länger einer von Kajis Korrespondenten bei Ministerium und Militär, und es war bei ihrer jahrelangen Zusammenarbeit auch schon durchaus mal dazu gekommen, dass sie zusammen einen getrunken und über die vergangenen Abenteuer ihres Lebens geplaudert hatten, sowohl militärischer als auch romantischer Natur, wo sie beide ein langes Repertoire an „Heldentaten" vozuweisen hatten, und so war es mehr oder weniger natürlich gewesen, dass sich zwischen ihnen trotz des Altersunterschiedes ein freundschaftlich-kollegiales Verhältnis entwickelt hatte, zumal sich in ihren Berufen sonst wenig andere Personen fanden, die man auch als Gefühlsmenschen beschreiben könnte – Der ältere der beiden Männer war das, was man einen großen Mann mit einer großen Mission und einer großen Stimme nennen könnte; Bevor er zum Spionieren gewechselt war, aus der Überzeugung heraus, dass die großen, signifikanten Schlachten dieser Era in diesem Bereich geschlagen werden würden, hatte er er eine lange Militär-Karriere hinter sich gehabt, und sich unter anderem als Veteran der Post-Impact-Kriege hervorgetan, und jetzt sah er in der Überwachung von NERV nichts geringeres als die Fortsetzung seiner Berufung, diese Welt zu beschützen, alles in allem ein großer, glanzvoller Kontrast zu Kajis kleinem Licht von einer Schattengestalt, der von der Welt vor dem Impact noch wesentlich mehr gekannt hatte, doch gerade das hatte ihnen Stoff für Gespräche gegeben und ihnen erlaubt, voneinander im Laufe der Jahre noch etwas zu lernen.

„Schön zu sehen, dass Sie wohlauf sind, Takao-san." Gab der jüngere Agent sowohl den Gruß und das Lächeln zurück. „Stehen Sie hier schon lange?"

„Nein, nicht sehr. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich wohl etwas abgelenkt war..."  
>"Das wäre ich an Ihrer Stelle wohl auch – an den Anblick werde ich mich wohl niemals gewöhnen."<br>„Meinen Sie etwa den Mond?"  
>Kaji nickte, anbei weiteren Erläuterungen ausholend: „Und ich sah, daß es das sechste Siegel auftat, und siehe, da ward ein großes Erdbeben, und die Sonne ward schwarz wie ein härener Sack, und der Mond ward wie Blut…"<br>"Offenbarung, Kapitel 6, Zeile 12." erkannte Takao.  
>„...und der Himmel war zusammengerollt wie ein Buch…" setzte Kaji fort, zwar nach Außen hin erstaunlich unbekümmert klingend, aber nicht ohne bewusste Anspielung auf den unerklärliche Malstrom auf Farben, von dem sie mittlerweile beide wussten, dass er noch bis zum heutigen Tage über dem Südpol toste, wie der große, rote Fleck schon seid Jahrtausenden über den Jupiter jagte, sich aber auch entfernt darüber belustigend, dass man sich Bücher – Schriftrollen – zur Zeit, aus der diese Worte stammten, noch wesentlich anders vorgestellt hatten.<br>Den Rest der Textstelle zitierte er mit einer deutlich anderen Form von Humor, mehr mit der Selbstironie eines Mannes, der wusste, dass er in einer Falle saß und über seine eigene, misarable Glücksfee witzelte, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, als mit dem unbetroffenen Witz eines jungen Menschen, der über eine Idee lachen konnte, weil er sie als unmögliche Rauchgestalt zu erkennen glaubte: „Und alle Berge und Inseln wurden bewegt aus ihren Örtern. Und die Könige auf Erden und die Großen und die Reichen und die Hauptleute und die Gewaltigen und alle Knechte und alle Freien verbargen sich in den Klüften und Felsen an den Bergen, und sprachen zu den Bergen und Felsen: Fallt über uns und verbergt uns vor dem Angesichte des, der auf dem Stuhl sitzt, und vor dem Zorn des Lammes! Denn es ist gekommen der große Tag seines Zorns, und wer kann bestehen?"  
>Takao schüttelte den Kopf. „Und die Meere kochten über, und die Sterne fielen uns aus dem Kopf…" setzte er in einem Tonfall fort, in dem er auch hätte sagen können, ‚et cetera, et cetera, undsoweiter, undsofort' – „Ich würde uns alle noch nicht abschreiben, noch habe ich weder Katzen und Hunde zusammenleben sehen, noch haben die Heuschrecken den Himmel überrant…"<br>„Die Heuschrecken vielleicht nicht, aber bei solchen alten Schinken können sich im laufe der Jahre Haufenweise Übersetzungsfehler einschleichen - Vielleicht waren statt Heuschrecken ja Zikaden gemeint – Die Viecher sind mittlerweile überall…"  
>Was Takao nicht wirklich bestreiten konnte, ohne dass es etwas... komisch klingen würde, zumal jetzt im Augenblick im Hintergrund welche zu hören waren.<br>„Sie glauben diesen ganzen Kram doch nicht etwa wirklich, oder?"  
>„Vielleicht nicht." Gab Kaji zurück. „Aber ich glaube, dass es eine ganze Menge Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde gibt, und viele Arten, wie man das alles sehen kann, auch wenn einige davon sinnvoller sind, als andere. Wenn man etwas ganz neumodisches betrachten will, kann man zum Beispiel bedenken, dass diese Scientologen zum Beispiel glauben, dass all diese Legenden, Sagen und alten Schriften und die sich darin oft wiederholenden, ähnlichen Figuren von Urbildern herrühren, welche den Seelen, die auf dieser Welt über die Jahrhunderte reinkarnieren, von den Außerirdischen eingepflanzt wurden, die uns hier zurückgelassen haben.<br>Die Psychonalytiker der frühen Neuzeit hingegen sahen in diesen stetig wiederkehrenden Mustern ähnlicher Götter- und Sagengestallten Ausprägungen sogenannter Archetypen, die aus den Tiefen des kollektiven und individuellen Unbewussten kommen, und Manifestatuionen von urtürmlichen Prinzipien und Bildern sind, mit denen Menschen seit jeher in ihrem Leben, ihrer Fortpflanzung und natürlich auch ihrem Zusammenleben zu tun haben – Und tja, bei diesen ganzen Gerede über Engel, Prophezeihungen und EVAs beginnt man sich langsam doch zu fragen, ob diese alten Geschichten nicht doch die ganze Zeit über Teile eines größeren Puzzles waren, die Wissen über die Natur und das Schicksal der Menschen enthalten…"  
>„Sie denken also, dass wir alle sterben werden?" fragte Takao mit gehobener Braue, nicht ernsthaft über die Möglichkeit einer Bestätigung nachdenkend. "Das sieht Ihnen aber gar nicht ähnlich. Wenn wir sterben, dann sterben wir halt. Nichts währt ewig. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir uns all diesen Lämmern und Drachen und Antichristen kampflos geschlagen geben müssen. Einen Versuch ist es doch Wert, meinen Sie nicht?"<br>„Hm... Gegen einen Versuch lässt sich wirklich nichts sagen, da muss ich ihnen Recht geben." gab Kaji schließlich nach.

„Aber Sie haben mich doch sicher nicht nur hierher bestellt, um ein philosophisch angehauchtes Pläuschchen mit mir zu halten, oder?"

„Nein, ich fürchte nicht." Gab Takao zu.

„Worum geht es?"

„Sie haben mir doch vor kurzem diese Liste dieser nicht weiter demarkierten Spezialaufträge gegeben, die von NERV aus an in verschiedenen Technologiezweigen beschäftigfte Firmen aller Art verschickt hat, oder?"

„Ja. Ich dachte mir, dass die da etwas zu verbergen haben könnten – Mit Abstand am verdächtigsten war wohl dieser Auftrag 2-0-2, der an diese Firma geht, die spezielle Kabel-und Verbindungslösungen für Ausnahmebedingungen herstellt… Die überwiegende Mehrhheit der Bestellungen ging an markführende Biotech-Unternehmen und bestellte vor allem Rohmaterialen und Aparate, wie spezielle Nährmedien oder neuste Sequenzieraparate – NERV zieht es zumeist vor, die Drecksarbeit im eigenem Hause zu erledigen… Das das wirklich eine Bestellung für _Kabel _wage ich sehr zu bezweifeln…"

„Also, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die für diese ganzen Apparillos und Wissenschafts-Dingsdas eine ganze Menge Kabelsalat brauchen." Spekulierte Takao nicht ganz ernst.

„Allerdings, aber das erklärt nicht, warum die so einen Hehl um diese Bestellung machen würden… haben Sie diesbezüglich nachgeforscht?"

„Oh ja." Gab der Ältere Mann zurück. „Allem anschein haben sie da einen richtig dicken Fisch in unsere Netze gelockt, Kaji. Die Bestellung ging, ob Sie's glauben oder nicht, tatsächlich für diese Firma, und sie war wirklich für Leitungskomponenten – Das ist es ja gerade, was die ganze Sache so verdächtig macht, denn dafür, das es genau so gut ein besseres Verlängerungskabel sein könnte, haben die von NERV einen ziemlichen Aufwand betrieben, um sicher zu gehen, das niemand mitkriegt, _was genau _sie da bestellt haben – Zum Beispiel haben sie statt ein ganzes Bauteil zu bestellen, lauter Bauteile nach sehr speziellen Spezifikationen einzeln anfertigen lassen."

„Das muss bei NERV nicht viel heißen." Meinte Kaji zunächst dazu. „Die benutzen einen ganzen Haufen spezielle, hochentwickelte Technologie, die für öffentliche oder zivile Zwecke nicht freigegeben ist, ähnlich, wie das Militär, die ganzen Einrichtungen sind voll mit spezifischen Sonderanfertigungen aller Art, Messgeräte, biologische Baukomponenten, einfach alles… Und tja, dafür brauchen sie vermutlich auch Sonder-Verlängerungskabel. Vielleicht befürchten sie, das jemand vom genauen Aufbau des Bauteils auf die geheimen Architekturen ihrer Geräte schließen könnte."

Takao schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist mehr als das. Sie haben es selbst gesagt: Hier ist etwas gewaltig faul. Wir haben Grund, anzunehmen, das Agenten von NERV oder SEELE den Kerl, der den Bauplan für das Ding gezeichnet hat, und somit als einziger wusste, wozu es gut war, ausschalten lassen hat. Ein Messtechnik-Ingenieur, von dem wir schon seit längerem vermuten, dass er an dem Bau der Anlagen von Bethany Base beteiligt war, ist vor wenigen Tagen bei einem „Vekehrsunfall" ums Leben gekommen – So zumindest die offizielle Version. Natürlich stand er schon wegen seiner ursprünglichen Beteiligung mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auf SEELEs roter Liste, aber…"

„…das Timing passt wirklich sehr gut zusammen." Vervollständigte der jüngere Mann mit dem Pferdeschwanz. „Dann können wir auch davon ausgehen, das Bethany Base auch der Bestimmungsort dieses Bauteils ist?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Da stellt sich natürlich die Frage, was es damit auf sich hat – So wie es aussieht, ist schon die bloße Tatsache, _dass_ sie das Teil in Arbeit gegeben haben, für SEELE eine extrem kritische Information zu sein…"

„Allerdings…Das könnte einer dieser Fäden sein, die den ganzen Teppich auseinanderfallen lassen könnten, wenn einer lang genug daran pult… Wenn wir bloß wüssten, was es ist…"

Takao grinste verstohlen.

„Es ist eine Art maßgeschneidertes Y-förmiges Verbindungstück."

„Sie… haben den Transport abgefangen?" gab Kaji erstaunt zurück.

Der ältere Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Das mussten wir gar nicht. Ich habe ein paar Jungs in die Teile der Fabrik eingeschleust, in der sie nötigen Maschinen haben könnten, um das äußere Chassis herzustellen, und einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Die Form des Teils war schwer zu übersehen."

„Die Idee hätte glatt von mir sein können." lobte Kaji wenig bescheiden.

„Sagen Sie das nicht – Es war meine, und der Mann, der uns das Bild geschickt hat, hat mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt. Ganze vier Jahre hat er unter mir gearbeitet…"

Die Miene des Doppel-und-Dreifach-Agenten nahm eine merklich ernstere Färbung an.

„Es scheint, als ob SEELE nicht wollen würde, dass irgendjemand davon Wind bekommt, dass sie überhaupt etwas haben, dass sie an das betreffende Gerät anschließen können… und das um jeden Preis. Das heißt, wenn wir wüssten, was für ein Gerät das ist…-"

„Wir hatten gehofft, dass Sie das in Erfahrung bringen könnten."

„Ich verstehe… Das ist dann wohl mein nächster Auftrag."

„Bingo. Wir zählen auf Sie."

„Tja, dann wird ich mich mal auf die Socken machen. Wenn ich mich beeile und noch den nächsten Flug erwische, komme ich vielleicht noch vor unserem myteriösen Bauteil in Bethany Base an… Das Böse schläft eben nie."

„Oh, und Kaji?"

„Ja?"

„Versuchen Sie, nicht zu sterben. Ich würde Sie nur äußerst ungern auch noch überleben."

Dieser Bitte konnte der Jüngere der beiden Männer nur mit einem Achselzucken nachkommen.

„Tja, ich werden schauen, was ich tun kann…"

Hunde, die mit Katzen in paradiesischer Harmonie zusammenlebten, bekam Kaji auf seinem Weg zum Flughafen zwar nicht zu sehen, aber schon bald, nachdem er sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, wurde er Zeuge eines Anblicks, der vielleicht noch göttlicher war, und ihn seine Überlegungen über das Nahen der Endzeit noch mal scherzhaft durchdenken ließ: Da waren zwei Jungs, etwas älter als Klein-Asuka, aber doch noch jünger als das zweite Mädchen, derer er sich angenommen hatte, und ihn wohl genau wie die nächste Etappe seines Pfades in Bethany Base erwartete, und sie waren vermutlich zu eben dem abgelegenen Sportplatz unterwegs, nebst den er seine kleine Lagebesprechung eben abgehalten hatte.  
>Doch das war nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt war, dass einer von ihnen ein hochgewachsener Kerl mit einer modernen Gelfrisur war, der in einem dunkelblauen Jogginganzug daherkam und einen Basketball unter dem Arm daher kam, während sein Kupel ein mindestens einen Kopf kleineres, bebrilltes, sommersprossig-käsiges Wesen war, welches ununterbrochen von irgendwelchen Schiffen aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg laberte, und bisweilen zwecks Demonstration mit dem kleines Plastikflugzeug in seiner Hand umherfuchtelte.<br>Vielleicht, so kommentierte Kaji mehr oder weniger ernsthaft in Gedanken, war das Ende der Welt ja hoch wesentlich näher, als er es ohnehin schon vermutete.  
>Wer weiß.<br>Wenn es morgen Sterne regnen sollte, würde er sich hinlegen und versuchen, es zu genießen.

Das war also die Geschichte davon, wie Kaji in den Hochsicherheitsbereich von Bethany Base _hinein_gekommen war, aber ob er da jemals wieder heraus kommen sollte, das war eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Er hatte vorher natürlich in Erfahrung gebracht, wann und wo es Sicherheitspatroullien und aktive Kameras gab und wie er sie umgehen konnte.

Glücklicherweise schien SEELE sich hier auf ihre Sicherheitsmechanismen und Schlösser zu verlassen und schien die Herstellung von weiterem Beweismaterial, das in die falschen Hände gelangen konnte, vor allen anderen Dingen vermeiden zu wollen, sodass dies gut möglich war; Offiziell ging hier nichts raus und nichts rein, oder vielmehr blieb alles, was hier rein oder rausging, schon aus Prinzip ungesehen.

Aber auch, wenn sie sich zu verbergen wussten, irgendwo in dieser Finsternis saßen SEELEs Schergen und warteten darauf, das jene, die töricht genug waren, sich in diese Gefilde hinein zu wagen, ihnen in die Arme liefen, und Kaji glaubte nicht, das vor ihm irgendjemand, der hier erfolgreich eingedrungen war, je lebend herausgekommen war.

Allerdings, wie viele hatten es außer ihm überhaupt geschafft, hier herein zu kommen?

In dieser Statistik könnte durchaus ein erheblicher Bias drin stecken, für seine Überlebenschancen könnte es also gar nicht so übel aussehen – das hieß, wenn er jetzt sofort kehrt machte, und einen Weg aus dieser Todesfalle suchte, oder sich zumindest mit dem Inhalt der Räume zufrieden geben würde, die er von hier aus erreichen würde – Wenn er aber der Spur seines Bauteils folgen und diesen Komplex noch tiefer infiltrieren wollte, tja, dann dann sa es anders aus – Er hatte zwar ungefähr verfolgen können, in welchen physischen Bereich dieser Basis das Verbindungstück befinden musste, aber ob er in die entsprechenden Bereiche auch eindringen konnte, war eine andere Sache, denn für welchen Zweck auch immer dieses blutige Baustück gebraucht wurde, es musste zu den schwärzesten Mysterien gehören, die hier überhaupt begraben lagen, in einem der best-gesicherten Bereiche dessen, was ohnehin schon eine Hochsicherheitsbasis war, deren Existenz der Großteil der Zivilbevölkerung noch nicht einmal ahnte, selbst höherrangige NERV-Angestellte anderer Stützpunkte, inklusive des Hauptquartiers, wussten im Wesentlichen nur, dass die Basis existierte, in der Arktis lag, und dass dort an EVA 05 gearbeitet wurde, und nichts weiter – Ja, selbst vor den obersten Leitern der Organisation wurde hier einiges verborgen, wie Kaji mitbekommen hatte, seid er Teil des internen Konfliktes zwischen SEELE und Ikari geworden war.

Blieb also zu hoffen, dass seine Code-Knacker-Fähigkeiten ausreichen würden…

Also schritt er weiter vorran, genau wissend, das jeder Schritt ihn näher an das letzte bringen könnte, was er tun würde.

Dann, ein Lufthauch, eine Verschiebung in den Schichten aus unbenutzer Luft, die sich hier schon seid dem letzten Mal angesammelt hatten, das jemand diese Örtlichkeit benutzt hatte.

Als nächstes folgen Geräusche, Schritte, eine menschliche Stimme (Summen?), die Berührung von Schuhsolen und Boden und das minimale Streifen, wenn sich der darinliegende Strumpf gegen das Material des Schuhs verschob – Schuhe, keine Stiefel, nicht sehr groß, höchstwahrscheinlich eine Frau, und scheinbar nicht in Eile – Eine Zivilistin konnte es hier nicht sein, eine Wissenschaftlerin vielleicht? Wissend, dass zu spät war, es ohne Geräusche zu verursachen zur nächsten Biegung zu schaffen, richtete Kaji seine mit einem Schalldämpfer bestückte Pistole in Richtung Geräusch – Doch dann, Entwarnung, in der letzten Gestalt, in der Kaji sie erwartet hätte.

Nicht, das der Mensch, der den Gang entlanggeschlendert kam, ihm Fremd wäre, aber es war wohl die Surrealität der Situation, ihr scheinbar furchtloses Summen im Kontrast zu der Anspannung, die durch seinen ganzen Körper zu gehen schien.

Der zweite Eindringling, der seine Wege trotz seiner Presenz scheinbar unbesorgt fortsetzte und vor ihm stehen blieb, und ihn leicht verwundert anblickte, als ob er derjenige sei, der eine Erklärung abzuliefern hätte, war ein junges Mädchen von (damals noch) etwa vierzehn Jahren, gekleidet in eine britisch angehauchte Schuluniform, bestehend aus dunklen Strümpfen, die bis über ihre Knie hinauf reichten, einem recht knappen, rot-grün karierten Faltenrock und einer blütenweißen Bluse, welche zusätzlich noch mit einem Anstecker und einer Kravatte dekoriert war, begleitet von einem offenen, violetten Blazer.

Der Blick ihrer türkisen Augen traf ihn durch die Gläser einer knallroten Plastikbrille hinaus, ihr langes, braunes Haar war mit roten Haargummis zu zwei mädchenhaften Zöpfen gebunden,die sich, ähnlich wie ihr blaues Stirnband, nicht so recht mit dem Reifegrad ihres restlichen Körpers vertragen wollte, und insgesamt bot sie ein Bild von vielen bunten Farben, die einfach nicht zusammenpassen wollten, und noch weniger an diesen Ort, genau so gut könnte man Pipi Langstrumpf in einem Kriegsbunker erwarten.

Doch war es gerade eines ihrer wirren Accessoires, nämlich das Stirnband mit dessen spitzen, weißen Zusätzen, die ihre Berechtigung angab, in dieser Basis zu sein – Kaji glaubte allerdings nicht, dass diese Berechtigung auch für diesen Teil der Basis galt.

„…Mari!" begann er alarmiert, doch sie sprach, als wäre sie ihm ganz normal auf der Straße begegnet… für was auch immer man ihre Verhältnisse von Normal nennen mochte. „Ryoji-kun! Ich wusste doch, dass das dein Aftershave war, das ich da gerochen habe. Was machst du hier?"

„Dasselbe wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Hör mal, Mari-"

„Ich mache dasselbe, was du wahrscheinlich auch machst. Ich konnte nocvh nie einem ‚Betreten-Verboten'-Schild widerstehen. Ich schätze, das haben wir gemeinsam."

„Mari, es ist gefährlich hier, du solltest nicht hier sein-"

„Du auch nicht. Aber eine Sorge, wenn du nicht petzt, petze ich auch nicht."

„Ich meine es ernst, du hättest nicht hierher kommen sollen. SEELE hat seine Agenten hier, und wenn die dich zu Gesicht bekommen, werden die ohne zu zögern schießen- "

„Nein." Korrigierte Mari, und tippte ihre rechte Hand in einer Formation, die wohl eine Pistole andeuten sollte, ohne weiteres an seine noch greifbar warme Brust, die sich darunter hebte und senkte.

„_Dich_ werden sie ohne zu zögern abknallen, wenn sie dich hier finden. Mich brauchen die noch – Wenn das Viech da unten nämlich ausbricht, während keiner da ist, um Einheit Fünf zu steuern. Es wäre also wirklich besser, wenn du das hier mir überlässt, okay? Nur dieses einmal Mal…"

„Die können mit dir noch andere Dinge tun, als dich bloß zu töten, und das weißt du."

„Und mit dir etwa nicht?"

„Ja, aber…"

Aber er war der Erwachsene hier, und das machte es zu seiner Aufgabe, solche Gefahren auf sich zu nehmen, damit Kinder wie sie es nicht tun mussten.

Doch mittlerweile hatte er begriffen, das Mari diese Erklärung wohl nicht akzeptieren würde.

Wie ihre deutsche „Kollegin" war Mari, obwohl sie fast zwei Jahre älter war, trotzdem noch eine Heranwachsende, die in die Fänge dieses absurden Projektes geraten war, an dessen Ausführung die Zukunft der Menschheit zu hängen schien, und somit jemand, den er, wie Asuka, eigentlich zu schützen hatte. Jedoch schien auch dieses Mädchen, wie Asuka von ihm zu erwarten, in gewissermaßen als Gleichgestellte behandelt zu werden.

Und doch hätte die Situation nicht unterschiedlicher sein können – Über Asuka hatte er etliche Berichte gelesen, er war fähig, das Kind unter ihren Kleidern zu sehen, und die suchenden Hände unter dem Stachelkranz ihres harten Panzers; Er hatte zumindest eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie sie dachte, was für sie wichtig war, und was bestimmte Äußerungen und Gesten für sie bedeuten würden, er kannte ihre Geschichte, konnte zumindest einen Teil ihrer inneren Abläufe und Denkmuster erahnen, und den Dingen, die sie tat, Gründe und Kontexte zuordnen – Doch auch, wenn er das, was er über Asuka wusste, nicht allumfassend nennen würde, sah es doch endlos aus, nur durch den schieren Vergleich mit dem, was er über Mari wusste.

Ihre Gedanken kannte er nicht, genau so wenig wie die Gründe für ihre Handlungen, ihre Denkmuster und Assoziationen blieben ihm verborgen, die Bedeutungen, die sie mit ihren anderen Handlungen verband, blieben ihm ein Rätsel, und auch, was die Handlungen anderer, einschließlich seiner eigenen für sie bedeuten könnte, blieb ihm verborgen – Einst hatte man ihm das Fourth Child als „mysteriösen Neuzugang" des Pilotenteams vorgestellt, und schon basld hatte er feststellen müssen, dass man sie nicht bloß als „mysteriös" bezeichnet hatte, weil sie neu war, oder weil derzeit nur ein geringer Kreis von Menschen in ihre Existenz eingeweiht war, wie viele Dinge heutzutage in Werbung und Fernsehen als „mysteriös" angepriesen wurden, um sie interessant klingen zu lassen; Nein, das Adjektiv war durchaus angebracht.

Niemand wusste, wo sie hergekommen war, was sie hier machte, oder was sie vorhatte, aber sie selbst schien da sicherlich wenig Zweifel zu haben; Und doch wäre es nicht richtig gewesen, Mari in irgendeiner Form als „Verschlossen" zu bezeichnen, ganz im Gegenteil, (Sie war voll mit scheinbaren Widersprüchen, die bei ihr aber wirklich keine waren, und sich als runde Ecken der selben, bizarren Geometrie herausstellten, wenn man sich ihrer genauer besah, anders als Asuka, die von ihren Widersprüchen zerissen wurde) es reichte, ein paar kurze Augenblicke mit ihr zu verbringen, um sie schon in gewisser Hinsicht in- und auswendig zu kennen; Sie war unverstellt, frei von Hemmungen, machte sich nicht die Mühe, das, was sie in sich drin trug, in irgendeiner Weise zu verbergen, und plapperte ihre unmittelbaren Gedanken ohne weiteres frei heraus, als würde es ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn kommen, wie das die Meinung, die andere von ihr bilden könnten, negativ beeinflussen würde; Eher noch suchte sich den Raum,_ (Schaltete die Comm-Verbindung aus oder sprach eine andere Sprache) _ in dem sie mit sich und all diesen Dingen, die scheinbar nur sie sehen oder hören konnte, allein sein konnte, schottete sich eher ab, als das sie sich verbog, und das war es wohl, dass sie so anders machte, als alle Menschenseelen, die Kajis Wege zuvor gekreuzt hatten.

Er wusste nicht warum, er kannte die Motive und Antworten zu ihr nicht – (Und wahrlich gab es in dieser Welt kaum noch jemanden, der kein Päckchen mit sich zu tragen hatte – Die, denen man es nicht unbedingt anmerkte, waren meist nur die, die am effizientesten darin waren, es zu verbergen – Kaum einer wusste das wohl besser als Kaji selbst. Dass man die Geschichten nicht immer kannte, spielte eigentlich nicht wirklich eine Rolle – Das änderte nichts daran, das man sich trotzdem mit ihren Folgen arrangieren musste) also konnte er sie nur betrachten und mutmaßen, sich fragen, was durch ihren Kopf ging, während diesen seltenen Momenten, in der man sie nachdenklich in den Himmel blicken sah, völlig eingenommen von einer Kolonne Gewitterwolken oder einem vorbeiziehenden Vogelschwarm, oder was sie veranlasst hatte, Erwachsenen nicht zu trauen, und sich ihre Isolation selbst zu wählen, oder wieso sie sich mit viel zu großer Leichtigkeit dem Tod entgegen stützte; Da war eine Art Schaden da, Sprünge und Risse, zweifellos, und zugleich schien sie mit ihrem seltsamen, beschädigten selbsts absolut im Reinen zu sein, machte keine Anstalten, sich selbst und ihre Eigenheiten zu verbergen; Sie war zweifellos hier, weil sie hier sein wollte, und sie schien auch nicht der Typ zu sein, der sich mit trüben Gedanken lange aufhielt – Sie ließ sie einfach vorbeiziehen und arrangierte sich, schien auf alle Zweifel, die sie jemals gehabt haben sollte, bereits eine Art Antwort gefunden, die sie nun bereit war zu teilen.

Teilweise könnte man sagen, das sie reifer war als die anderen Mädchen, nicht nur körperlich, oder weil sie etwas älter war, sondern vor allem, weil sie verstand, was hier gespielt wurde (sogar mehr noch als Kaji selbst, wie er leider zugeben musste) und zu begreifen schien, was auf dem Spiel stand, und ließ sich von Dingen nicht aufhalten, die die anderen zurückgehalten hätten, aber dann würde sie von „Erwachsenen" sprechen, als wären sie eine andere Spezies, und dunkelste Situationen mit einer verspielten Koboldgrazie angehen, und man könnte meinen, man hätte Peter Pans Schwester vor sich, unberührt von dieser Einfügung in die Gesellschaft, die von einem irgendwann zwischen sechs und zwölf Jahren gemeinhin erwartet wurde.

Sie tanzte und sang, gehörte in das Reich von Zöpfen, Elfchen und Erde;

Und sie hatte eine unmittelbare Direktheit, Menschen anzusprechen, und Dinge, die weitaus größer waren als ein einzelnes Menschenmädchen, als stünden sie auf einer Stufe, „Hallo, ich bin Mari, und wer bist du?", das archetypische „seltsame Mädchen", das mit den höheren, manisch-magischen Elementen ihrer Welt in Verbindung zu stehen schien.

Manchmal sagte sie Dinge, beiläufige Bemerkungen, ohne weiteres in eine Konversation eingestreiut, die sich schließlich als wahr heraustellten, Dinge über Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft, Dinge, die Kaji kalte Ahnungen einer fernen Zeit bescherten, in der alles, was ihm lieb und teuer gewesen war, zertrampelt und verdorben war, und die Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, sich gegenseitig umgebracht hatten, und zugleich schien sie dieses Licht in sich zu tragen, das selbst in der dunkelsten Schwärze nicht verlöschen würde – Sie war eine freundliche Person, die Fremden gutes tun würde, ohne nach dem Grund zu fragen, und schien zugleich zu einer wahnsinnigen Brutalität fähig, der Typ von Mensch, dem man zutrauen würde, ein Opfer mit den Zähnen zu zerbeißen.

Sie sprach in simplen, einfachen Worten, denen dennoch tiefe Weisheit innezuwohnen schien.

Und sie schien überhaupt nicht zu wissen, was Angst ist, und es schien nicht einmal Leichtsinn zu sein – Sie nahm die Risiken hin, weil sie es ihr wert waren, nicht anders als er es tat, und sie war sich dieser Ähnlichkeit bewusst – Während sie von dem restlichen Personal von Bethany Base größtenteils genervt schien, zwar durchaus fähig war, trotz ihrer Tendenz, alleine zu arbeiten (Ein weiterer, krasser Unterschied zu Asukas Situation), mit ihnen zu kooperieren, aber ihre Geheimnisse bei sich behielt, erkannte sie in ihm ihresgleichen, eine Art Freigeist, mit dem sie durchaus sympathisierte und bereit war, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, in einer Art wechselseitig profitablen Plan, der ihre beiden Pläne vorrantreiben sollte– das war zumindest ihre Sicht von der Seite, und das hier kein falscher Eindruck entstand, auch er sympathisierte mit dem „Ungebändigten Problemkind von Bethany Base", ganz ohne Abenteuerlust konnte man eine Mission wie die, zu der er aufgebrochen war, nicht aushalten aber er kam nicht ganz darüber hinweg, das er da ein heranwachsendes Mädchen losschickte, die Weichen für das Schicksal der Welt zu stellen, und nach dieser Version war es sein Plan, seine Verantwortung, und seine Hand, die sie wohlmöglich zu ihrem Verderben lotzte, er war verantwortlich, weil er der Erwachsene hier war, eine Unterscheidung, für die Mari selbst reichlich wenig übrig hatte, ja, gekonnt ignorierte.

Als „Kumpel", als ähnlich gesinnter Freigeist konnte er mit Mari eher reden, und es enstanden Gespräche über Gott, die Welt und die _conditio humanis, _aber sie wählte ihn genau so, wie sie ihn wählte, um mit ihm zu kooperieren, Mari hielt ihn für ein Exemplar von über 25 vermutlich für verhältnismäßig un-langweilig, und in ihren Gesprächen stießen sie die Gedanken des anderen etwa in gleichem Maße dazu an, neue Wege zu gehen – Er hatte schon etwas mit ihr zu tun, aber er konnte nicht behaupten, ein Elternteil für sie geworden zu sein, diese ganze Welt gab es hier im hohen Norden nicht, sie trafen sich nicht beim Essen oder bei irgendwelchen Ausflügen, oder in dem Kontext, dass sie ihn für irgendwas um Erlaubnis fragte, und sie sah ihn auch nicht bei irgendwelchen Flirtversuchen oder beim Geplänkel mit seinen akten Schulfreunden, sondern beim Untergraben von irgendwelchen Verschwörungen, beim hantieren mit irgendwelcher komplizierter Hochtechnologie, zwischen Metallgestellen und Leitungsrohren; Das war die Welt, in der sie sich trafen, die Welt, in die sie gehörte – ob es irgendwo noch eine Mari Makinami gab, die sich in etwas anderem sehen ließ, als Uniformen und Plug-Suits, und irgendwo so was wie Eltern hatte und die Schule, zu der diese Uniform einmal gehört haben musste, so ein normaler, alltäglicher Kontext mit Räumen voller Menschen;

Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie in die meisten anderen Kontexte denkbar schlecht hineinpassen würde, so wie sie war, mit dieser Art von ihr, diese verrückte Welt hier, mit Verschwörungen und Monstern, die sich den Gesetzten der Physik nicht beugen wollten, schien wie der einzig mögliche Ort, den man sich für sie vorstellen könnte, und doch schien sie zu beherrschen, was andere in den Wahnsinn treiben könnte – Vielleicht hatte sie diese andere Welt ja gerade deshalb zurückgelassen, aber das besprachen sie nicht, das war einfach nicht die Art von Verbindung, die sie hatten.

– Und eigentlich hätte er eingreifen und sie beschützen sollen, weil es sie und andere wie sie waren, für die er das hier unter anderem tat, und weil so ein Mädchen für gewöhnlich nicht wissen konnte, das sie da machte, und in was sie da hinein geraten war – Doch auch, wenn sie nicht immer danach auszusehen schien, konnte er es Mar doch nicht absprechen, dass sie zumindest ein Stück weit zu wissen schien, was sie da tat.

All das waren Faktoren, die dazu führten, das er ihr letzlich von dem Bauteil erzählte, einfach als eine weitere Investition, welche die Dinge auf lange Sicht vielleicht auf den richtigen Weg lenken könnte.

„Was, ein Y-förmigen Verbindungstück?" wiederholte sie schließlich verwundert, nicht verbergend, wie die Zahnrädchen in ihrem Kopf am ticken waren.

„Tja, das erklärt so einiges… Aber ich glaube es nicht, dass du das Ding noch zu greifen bekommen wirst, bevor sie es vernichten. SEELEs Handlanger und die Wissenschaftlerin, die sie für das Experiment abgestellt haben, müssten jeden Moment hier sein…"

Und er hatte gelernt, das, was sie sagte, und selbst das, was sie nicht sagte, einfach hinzunehmen und mit ihr gemeinsam aus diesem Teil des Gebäudes herauszuflüchten, als hätte er eine _Komplizin_ an seiner Seite, und das Team funktionierte, sie schafften es nach draußen und lebten beide noch ein Weilchen weiter, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie mit den Rücken zueinander standen, und den nächsten Raum ausspähten, sie sich im vorbeigehen berührten und er ihre Schulterblätter so weit unterhalb seiner eigenen lagen, wurde ihm klar, dass er niemals dazu fähig sein würde, sich daran zu gewöhnen, wie jung sie war – und das er es sich niemals vergeben würde, wenn sich das jemals ändern sollte.

(Aber als er sah, wie sie diesen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus zündete, erkannte er darin den Schatten ihrer zukünftigen, glanzvollen Taten, und er wusste auch: Wenn er so eine Aufgabe schon irgendeinem heranwachsenden Mädchen anvertrauen musste, dann ihr.)

**DREI****ẞIG MINUTEN ZUVOR**

Einen momentane Gesangspause, ein praktischer moment der Stille ein Blick, rot-in-(blau-)grün, und selbst in der Summe keinerlei Beschränkungen, die sie daran gehindert hätten, die Gedanken, die ihrer beiden Gedanken gekreuzt hatten.

„…Du kannst dir wahrscheinlich denken, das…"

„Yap." bestätigte Mari. „Und wenn ich es weiß, dann wirst duwohl erst recht wissen, dass-"

„Das ist wahr." Gab Tabris zu. „Ist dir bewusst, dass der Plan umfasst, dass…"

„Yo. Auch, wenn mir Gendo-kuns Trumpfkarte noch etwas schleierhaft ist. Aber du weißt schon das-"

„Ich würde es keinem von euch verübeln."eröffnete Tabris mit einem Lächeln. „Aber es sind noch nicht alle Würfel gefallen…"

„Du meinst, es steht noch nicht alles fest? Mir brauchst du das nicht zu sagen, aber es wundert mich schon, das von dir zu hören…"

„Es ist alles eine Frage der Perspektive…" gab Tabris zu. „Ich nehmen an, dein Ziel wird es trotzdem sein…?"

Die Brillenträgerin nickte.

„Natürlich. Ich glaube nicht, das irgendjemand das will."

„SEELE scheint diese …"

„SEELE? Was die wollen und was du willst sind also zwei paar Schuh'? " Mari hob interessiert eine Augenbraue, und genehmigte sich ein süffisantes Grinsen. „Sehr interessant. Das verspricht alles, sehr interessant zu werden."

„Aber wenn es trotzdem so weit kommen sollte, würde ich dich gerne bitten, dass du sein Leben verschonst."

„Verschonen? Was meinst du? Wenn da jemand ist, den du aus der Patsche holen kannst, und nichts dagegen spricht, wer würde das nicht machen?"

„Und genau deshalb ist es ein Privileg, zu diesem Gespräch hier zu kommen, Mari von Bethanien… Wir sind und sehr ähnlich."

„Du meinst, wir singen beide gern?"

„Darauf lohnt es wohl hinaus, ja. Auch wenn das für mich eine ungewöhnliche Erfahrung ist, für die ich dir danken muss – Einerseits ist es wirklich interessant, jemanden zu treffen, der über den Fluss der Ereignisse im ähnlichen Maße erhaben ist – Andererseits gibt es gerade deshalb wenig, das wir wirklich diskutieren müssen, auch wenn das an sich wohl eine wertvolle Erfahrung ist…"

„Ja, ich fand es auch schön, _dich_ zu treffen." komentierte Mari. „Hast du eigentlich schon überlegt…-"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber jetzt, wo du es sagst…"

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte!" brachte das Fourth Child schließlich den lange überfälligen Satz heraus, auch, wenn sich die meistenOttonormalsterblichen wohl fragen würden, wieso erst jetzt kam.

„Das Second Child. Sie meintest du doch."

„Tatsächlich. Erraten. Wo wir schon mal dabei sind-"

„Natürlich."

„Stimmt ja, Sie auch."

„Sie vor allem. Wobei ich natürlich auch daran gedacht hatte…"

„Leuchtet eigentlich ein."

„Meinst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin noch nie geklont worden, weißt du?"

„Aber was sie angeht-"

„Ja, ich weiß. Wir werden noch sehn, wenn die Zeit kommt. Dann wirst du also…"

„Ich hoffe es. Aber wenn die Ereignisse sich bis dahin schon genügend vom Szenario abgezweigt haben…"

„Nein, in diesem Fall nicht."

„Und würdest du das nächste Mal anders einschätzen?"

„Nö, keine Ahnung."

„Wie ist denn deine persönliche Meinung dazu? Sollte ich…?"

„Hm. Ich hatte ja gedacht, dass du etwas mehr wie er sein würdest, aber ist auch egal. Mit dir kann man auch ganz nett abhängen… Also dann, hast du dir schon überlegt, was wir als nächstes singen? Wieder „Freude, schöner Götterfunken"?"

(Es sollte noch einer kommen, um zu tun und auszufüllen, was seine Vorgänger nicht getan und gefüllt hatten, und auch Bedarf sollte er zu Genüge mitbringen…)

(1) Der Titel ist ein Shout-Out zu einem gewissen Album von Tori Amos, das unter anderem die Geschichte einer Frau betrachtet, die ihr Leben nach einer desaströsen Trennung wieder zusammenzufügen versucht. Man könnte die titulierten „Jäger" aber auch als als jene kleinen subversiven Elementchen verstehen, die danach streben, die Wahrheit hinter der Verschwörung aufzudecken, wie vor allem Kaji, aber theoretisch auch Mari.

(2) Wieso ich Mari etliche „Vorgesetzte" mit Vornamen anlabern lasse, wird vielleicht ersichtlicher, wenn man Q gesehen hat. Aber den Prolog von 2.0 anzusehen reicht eigentlich… Kaji merkte ja an, das Mari es dem Personal von Bethany Base „nicht leicht gemacht hätte", ihr den EVA anzuvertrauen/ „Ärger verursacht" hätte. Dass sie wohl herumgeschnüffelt hat, kann man sich wohl denken, schließlich ist das Mädel ja äußerst gut informiert… Im „Evangelion Chronicle" wurde Mari ja als Kajis „Untergebene" klassifiziert, und wahrscheinlich denkt sich Kaji das auch so, aber im Film selbst scheint Mari das ja etwas anders verstanden zu haben XD

(1) Bevor das jetzt aber endgültig zum Running-gag wird, hier die endgültige, definite, direkte, keinen weiteren Änderungen unterworfene Inhalts-Vorschau für das nächste Kapitel: Dort geht es nach dem längeren Exkurs hier fürs erste wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Wir Freunde von Computer & Internet wissen es ja am besten: Die Technik ist wirklich eine unglaublich tolle Sache, der Haken daran ist nur, dass man sie wirklich unsagbar vermisst, wenn sie mal eine Macke haben sollte – Und die sind bei unserer lieben Elektronik leider früher oder später unausweichlich. Im nächsten Kapitel ist dieser Moment auch für die Einwohner von Neo Tokyo-3 gekommen… Diese und noch viele andere Herausforderungen erwarten unsere (Anti-)Helden in Kapitel 20, wie schon vor Ewigkeiten angekündigt, mit dem Titel: [The IdolatrousExpressionismPunk]


	56. 39: The IdolatrousExpressionismPunk

**39: [The IdolatrousExpressionismPunk]**

_Auf einem Häuserblocke sitzt er breit._

_Die Winde lagern schwarz um seine Stirn._

_Er schaut voll Wut, wo fern in Einsamkeit_

_Die letzten Häuser in das Land verirrn._

_Vom Abend glänzt der rote Bauch dem Baal,_

_Die großen Städte knien um ihn her._

_Der Kirchenglocken ungeheure Zahl_

_Wogt auf zu ihm aus schwarzer Türme Meer._

_Wie Korybanten-Tanz dröhnt die Musik_

_Der Millionen durch die Straßen laut._

_Der Schlote Rauch, sie Wolken der Fabrik_

_Ziehn auf zu ihm, wie Duft von Weihrauch blaut._

_Das Wetter schwelt in seinen Augenbrauen._

_Der dunkle Abend wird in Nacht betäubt._

_Die Stürme flattern, die wie Geier schauen_

_Von seinem Haupthaar, das im Zorne sträubt._

_Er streckt ins Dunkel seine Fleischerfaust._

_Er schüttelt sie. Ein Meer von Feuer jagt_

_Durch eine Straße. Und der Glutqualm braust_

_Und frisst sie auf, bis spät der Morgen tagt._

_-Georg Heyn, „Der Gott der Stadt"_

"Die Stadt – Ein von Menschenhand geschaffenes Paradies."

"Aus dem Garten vertrieben ist der Mensch nun gezwunden, über diese unwirtliche Welt zu kriechen, an den Rand der Vernichtung gedrängt…

Geschaffen vom schwächsten aller Wesen… geschaffen mit dem Wissen, dass wir zusammengekrazt haben, um dieser Schwäche zu entfliehen …unser ganz eigener Garten aus Metall und Stahlbeton..."

„Ein Paradies, dass wir und erbaut haben, um uns vor Angst zu bewahren, und uns mit Freude zu erfüllen…? Diese Stadt ist sicherlich so ein Ort. Was ist schon das Paradies, wenn nicht ein Ort ohne Angst? Und genau das haben wir uns geschaffen. Eine wehrhafte Festung, voll mit Waffen, um uns vor den Feinden zu verteidigen…"

„Ein Monument der Feigheit, in das wir uns vor einer Welt voller Feinde verkrochen haben…"

„Es ist ein großer Vorteil, ein Feigling zu sein. Man lebt zumeist länger…. Neo-Tokyo-3, NERVs maskierte Zitadellen-Metropole… Nach fast einer Woche sind die Reparaturarbeiten endlich abgeschlossen, …wahrscheinlich gerade noch rechtzeitig, damit der nächste Kampf alles gleich wieder umwerfen kann… Laut den Schriftrollen sollte sich der nächste Engel nicht mehr besonders viel Zeit lassen…"

**VIGILATE ET ORATE**

**ITAQUE QUIA NESCITIS DIEM NEQUE HORAM –**

Nach gut einer Woche war von dem Spuren des letzten Kampfes, der diese Stadt in Trümmer gelegt hatte, nur noch vereinzelt etwas zu sehen – man musste schon wissen, wonach man suchte, um die letzten Imperfektionen, die Ansätze permanenter Narben ausmachen zu können, aber äußerlich war Neo-Tokyo-3 gänzlich zum Normalzustand zurückgekehrt, soviel Normalität die gegenwärtige Realität eben zuließ –

Die ganze Welt zitterte vor Furcht, also blieb es an den letzten Bewohnern, die in der gepanzerten Zitadelle namens Tokyo-3 ausharrten, diese Ängste herunterzuschlucken, als letztes Bollwerk gegen die Finsternis.

Sie mochten die Wahrheit verdrängen, aber wagten es nie, sie ganz zu vergessen – Jeder Schaltkreis, jedes Kabel, jedes Scharnier in dieser Stadt diente nur einem einzigen Zweck, nämlich Wache zu stehen an den Pforten des Himmels, zu wachen und zu beten, die Wachsamkeit nie auch nur eine Sekunde davongleiten lassen – auch deshalb war eine schnelle, reibungslose Reparatur ebenfalls imperativ gewesen: Schließlich konnten sie nicht wissen, wann genau die Verkörperunger der Apokalpse das nächste mal an ihre Pforten klopfen würden.

Sobals die Sonne begann, sich vom Horizont zu trennen, würde sie wieder komplett von neuem beginnen, die übliche, tagtägliche Matinee, dieses Theater der Normalität, der Herzschlag der Metropole, der die Menschen morgens aus ihren Häusern und den Kapilärchen kleiner Seitenstraßen über größere, sich ständig zu größeren Strömen vereinigenden Gefäße in die „Organe" der Innenstadt saugte, nur, um sie dann nach und nach wieder zu entlassen, manche früh, manchmal spät, zurück in die Form, die sich dem Third Child derzeit jenseits des kleinen Fensters bot, das die Wand seiner privaten Räumlichkeit – mehr ein Kämmerchen als ein Zimmer – in der Form eines kleinen Rechtecks unterbrach.

Wenn er jetzt dort hinaus blickte, war das erste, was einem aufallen würde, der verschwimmende Wald aus Lichtern, deren dazugehörige Gebäude bereits als diffuse Schatten in die Nacht hineingeschmolzen waren.

Als er diese Stadt zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, war sie leer gewesen, und auch in den darauf folgenden Wochen hätte er genau so gut der einzige Mensch weit und breit sein können – Sicher, es brannten Lichter in den Fenstern, doch dahinter lagen Welten, die ihm allesamt verschlossen gewesen waren – Alle hatten sie bereits jemanden bei sich und einen Ort , an dem sie erwartet wurden, einen Plan für den Tag – Waren sie nicht in ihren hellen Stufen, waren sie in der Stadt unterwegs, in allerlei Grüppchen, die für ihn mit undurchdringlichen Blasen umgeben wurden, durch die er höchstens sehnsüchtig hindurchblicken konnte, obwohl alle gute Erziehung ihm sagte, das man Leuten nicht hinterherzublicken habe – Er hörte in solchen Momenten zumeist die Stimme seines alten Lehrers, verewigt als eine Art ewiges, höheres Konzept, und frühe, erstmalige Erinnerungen des Tadels, die sich fest verwurzelt hatten – Aus einer nüchternen neutralen Perspektive hätte man wohl anmerken können, dass zu viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, solche Momente einfach zu umgehen, als das er sich damit beschäftigt hätte, warum manche Sachen okay waren und manche nicht – So manches kleine Kind hätte sich danach erst recht entsetzt, die Grenzen großzügig ausgelotet und bei der einen oder anderen Bestrafung Gelegenheit gehabt, sich über den Grund der Verbote eine lange, lange Zeit Gedanken zu machen, nachdem es diese Regeln gehörig herausgefunden hatte – doch dazu hätte er das gelegentliche Bisschen (wie er aus einer späteren, zumindest etwas reiferen Perspektive erkennen konnte) eigentlich recht milde portionierten Ärger erstmal ertragen können müssen, und das war zu viel verlangt – Mit fünf Jahren hatte er noch wenig Ahnung davon, was eine Festanstellung war, und dass sein (damals noch) neuer designierter Aufpasser so etwas hatte – Was er gemacht haben könnte, um seine Eltern, die doch eigentlich immer auf ihn zu warten hatten, wenn der Tag zuende war, so zu verärgern, dass sie auf immer verschwunden waren, konnte er sich mit seiner damaligen ‚Rechenkapazität' nicht erschließen, aber wenn selbst die ihm mit genügend Provokation den Rücken kehren würden, wie wenig noch so kleine Fehler würde es brauchen, damit selbst dieser Fremde reisaus nahm, und er sich ganz und gar allein finden würde, an einem anderen dieser wechselne kalten, fremden Orte, die er kaum noch auseinanderhalten konnte, und doch nicht sein Zuhause waren?

Sein Bestreben – und das blieb auch so als sein Alter irgendwann einmal den zweistelligen Bereich erreicht hatte, und die Funktionsweise der Welt einiges, aber nicht schrecklich viel an Schichten hinzugewonnen hatte, hatte es also zu sein, seiner Umgebung so wenig wie möglich zur Last zu fallen, und alles zu vermeiden, was nur in die Nähe dessen fiel, was ihm Tadel einhandeln, nein, anderen Schwierigkeiten bereiten könnte, wie es die Perspektivänderungen von fast zehn Jahren hinzusetzten würden –

Jahre, in denen er die seine mehr und mehr als eine randständige Existenz begriffen hatte, die am Kommen und Gehen irgendwelcher Lichter, dem Geben und Nehmen der Welt nur in der Peripherie betroffen war, nirgends wirklich erwartet wurde, und nirgends hingehen würde – Sein Lehrer hatte natürlich Vorschläge dafür gehabt, was mit seiner Zukunft anzustellen sei, und wie man darauf hinarbeiten könne, und wozu er sich wohlmöglich besonders eignen würde, aber er konnte sich das gar nicht vorstellen, dass es soetwas wie eine Zukunft je wirklich geben würde – Alles, was er tat, war, weil irgendjemand anderes es ihm sagte, zu dem äußerst kurzweiligen Zweck, es sich mit der Quelle des Vorschlags nicht zu verderben, und nie ganz ohne den Beiklang eines stillen Frustration, des insgeheimen, verboten-nihilistischen Wunsches, alles hinzuschmeißen und die mageren bisherigen Ergebnisse gespflegt zu zerschlagen – Warum Bildung, warum Musik? Wenn er ehrlich wäre, glaubte er tief und fest zu wissen, dass es doch alles keinen Zweck hatte, das aus ihm ohnehin niemals irgendetwas werden würde, dass seine Lage außerhalb aller Bahnen und Verbindungen eine Konstante war, und die Liebe in all ihren Formen nur irgend so etwas war, das die anderen taten, und als er in diese Stadt kam, hätte noch vorbehaltlos unterschrieben, dass das überall das selbe bleiben würde, in der Stadt wie auf dem Lande –

Aber dann kam Misato, und dann kamen zahlreiche Umstände, die ihn dazu zwangen, sich damit auseinanderzusetzten, dass er trotzdem hierher gekommen war, welcher uralten, naiven Fantasie er da auf den Leim gegangen war – Es gibt eine Menge dieser Geschichten, in der irgend ein starrköpfiger Tropf der gleichermaßen aus Land oder Stadt stammen konnte, sich in das gegenwärtige Habitat versetzte und nach anfänglichen Eingewöhnungsschwierigkeiten dort zu viel mehr Ruhm und Zufriedenheit gelangte, als er sich daheim je zu erträumen gewagt hatte – Doch es gab auch diese anderen Geschichten, in denen sich der Protagonist und seine Träume, Ideale und mit der Realität wenig vereinbaren Vorstellungen seines Wunsch-Lebensraumes an den wahren Gegebenheiten vor Ort die Zähne ausbissen, und schließlich Faser für Faser zerknautsch und gebrochen wieder von dannen zogen, wenn denn noch irgendetwas übrig war, dass den Rückweg antreten könnte, und zu so einem Ende wäre es auch beinahe gekommen, als er, von seinen ersten Kämpfen gezeichnet an diesem Bahnhof stand – Eine Begebenheit, die nun lange genug her war, um sie aus ausreichender Distanz betrachten zu können, um sich Alternativen vorstellen zu können – Wäre das noch früh genug gewesen, um diesem ganzen Strudel aus Wahnsinn noch zu entfleuchen? Wäre es überhaupt noch möglich gewesen, zu dem Leben zurückzukehren, dass er zuvor geführt hätte, oder hätte sich auch dieses in ein unerträgliches Gefängnis verwandelt – Wenn man einmal die Spitze erreichte, vergaß man niemals die Aussicht; Vielleicht hätte ihn die Frage danach, was aus diesen Ansätzen einer Chance mit Misato, Touji und Kensuke hätte werden können, für den Rest seiner Existenz geplagt, und wenn er bedachte, wie weit es damit tatsächlich gekommen war, wie viele Unmöglichkeiten sich erfüllt hatten, und wie sie irgendeinem alternativem oder früheren selbst erscheinen müssten, dass von einem in die andere Richtung führenden Ast des Schicksalsbaumes sehnsüchtig hinüber blickte – Wenn da aber so oder so Zweifel und Reue warteten, war ihm doch die Seite lieber, wo er sich zumindest mit Misato und seinen Freuden beschäftigen konnte – Zumindest im Moment, in diesem vagen Überlagerungszustand, in dem beide Szenarien noch in einem homogenen Quantendunst hingen, dem sich nicht ansehen ließ, ob es bloß die kleinen komedischen Eingewöhnungsschwierigkeiten waren, oder ob er diese mit dem Verdauungstrakt dieser Stadt verwechselte, während diese sich noch ihre Zeit damit ließ, ihn durchzukauen und wieder auszuspucken – Im Moment, in dieser diffusen Dynamik der Gegenwart, die gleich der Dunkelheit sowohl die Furcht vor den unendlichen Augenpaaren und Dämonen anheizen konnte, deren unkenntliche Schatten in Legionen ihn ihr hausten , als auch einen wärmenden Schutzmantel bilden konnte,die Leere, die die Menschen füllten, wenn sie Träumten, schienen Aufstieg und Niederfall gleichzeitig zu existieren, in diesem infinitesimalen Pünktchen, in dem die launischen Steigungen dieser Kurve durch eine simple, gerade Tangente beschreiben ließ;

Wenn in der Vergangenheit also nichts weiter zu finden war als Eiseskälte, und die Zukunft bereits den Flammen gehörte, würde er sich wohl die Herrin des dreisekündigen Reiches der Gegenwart als seine Patronin wählen müssen, die zweite jener drei Schicksalsdamen, die sich den nichtsahnenden Menschlingen schon unter einer ganzen Vielzahl von Formen und Gestalten gezeigt hatte, darunter Decima, Verdandi oder Lachesis; (So, wie es auch immer die zweite unter einem ganz anderen Dreiergespann von „Schicksalsdamen" gewesen war, seine Einzige, seine _Aimée, _die derzeit am anderen Ende der Stadt nach einer knappen Dusche ihr blaues Haar trockenrubbelte.)

Ob es nun die anfänglichen Symptome eines systematischen Zerfalls waren, oder nur die Missverständnisse eines Übergangs, dem ein Verständnis folgen würde (Denn, wie einem unter anderem jeder halbwegs vernünftige Mathematik-Enthusiast erklären konnte, musste man erst verwirrt werden, bevor man etwas begreifen konnte, erst die Nähnadeln hineinstecken, bevor das Fleisch zusammenheilen konnte – Die Weißheit kam immer erst mit dem Bienenstich.) Schwierigkeiten bei der Eingewöhnung an diesem Ort hatte er Beileibe gehabt – Von den Vorteilen eines kleinen Weilers konnte er weniger sagen, als man hätte meinen können, zumal er wesentlich aktiver an dem hätte teilnehmen müssen, was sein Dörfchen in den Bergen zu bieten hatte, um von den angeblichen Vorzügen seiner Gemeinschaft voll zu profitieren, und auch die Nachteile relativierten sich eigentlich – Einen wirklichen Vergleich zwischen Zahl, Vielfalt und Qualität der verfügbaren Einkaufswaren und außerschulischen Aktivitäten konnte er nicht anstellen, hatte er die Möglichkeiten doch nie bewusst betrachtet, sondern sich immer nur still mit dem zufriedengegeben, was ihm zugewiesen oder gegeben worden war, und das die Menschen in großen Städten angeblich offener und weniger zum Tuscheln aufgelegt sein sollten, dass es sich ihnen viel einfacher entkommen lassen sollte, half ihm in seiner Position als EVA-Pilot auch nichts – Selbst, wenn er nicht mehr Zeuge wurde, wie irgendwelche alteren Damen, die sein Lehrer bisweilen zum Kaffee ins Haus ließ, ihren Senf dazugaben, sobald sie meinten, dass er außer Hörweite war,

_(„War das eben dieser Junge? Der Sohn von diesem verrückten Wissenschaftler? Der, der seine Frau als Versuchskaninchen benutzt hat?"_

_„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie es sich zumuten wollen, diesen Bengel großzuziehen…?")_

Aber die Aktivitäten von NERV waren auch so allen PR-Regulationsmaßnamen ein brennend heißes Gesprächsthema in der Stadt, und das die Organisation für die meisten Bewohner der Stadt wenig mehr war als ein undefinierter Schemen machte ihre vorsichtig getuschelten Klagen nicht gerade milder, unwissend, dass einer der Verantwortlichen eine Sitzreihe hinter ihnen in der S-Bahn hockte, und zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem es ihrer Meinung nach nun wirklich nicht nötig gewesen wäre, Wolkenkratzer XY umzuwerfen, alle Hände damit voll gehabt hatte haarscharf zu vermeiden, dass ein gewisses „unverlässliches lila Roboterdingens" nicht sauber in zwei Teile gehackt würde – In solchen Situationen pflegte er nach wie vor, einfach die Lautstärke seines treuen Kassettenplayers hochzudrehen.

Insgesamt war diese Stadt voll mit allerlei Stimmen und quietschenden Vehikeln, Machinen, Geschrei und Gepiepse, und frei von Erklärungen dafür, warum sie alle so einen verdammten Krach machen mussten – den konnte man ja vielleicht noch herausfiltern, aber mit dem alltäglichen Gedränge, in dem es niemandem in den Sinn kam, ein wenig Abstand zu halten, der völligen Fremdheit von allem und jedem und der trotz der Verbreitung von Solarzellen und Elektroautos doch nicht mit dem Lande vergleichbaren Luftqualität war das etwas schwerer – Selbst von dem etwas spendabler befensterten Raum aus, den Ausuka mittlerweile in Beschlag genommen hatte, (Bei ihr beschränkten sich die Probleme mit der Umstellung darauf, zwei ganze Kontinente weiter östlich zu sitzen, zumindest, so weit sie es sich hatte anmerken lassen, lediglich darauf, dass sie bisweilen ein paar Schriftzeichen nachschlagen musste – Womit sie sich in die perfekte Position versetzt sah, um seine ganze, jämmerliche Existenz damit zu kommentieren, dass sie mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte – War ihr doch egal, ob sich das so gehörte – und ihn aus voller Kehle hatte sie Recht.) hatte er seine Sterne vermisst, und sich mehr als einmal aus tiefstem Herzen gewünscht, dass alles und jeder doch mal still sein würde!

…Jetzt, Monate später, hatte er sich damit zumindest halbwegs arrangiert, und die diffuse, anonyme Menge aus Mensch, der er kaum irgendwelche Attribute zuweisen konnte, hatte Gesichter bekommen, Namen und Formen, Erinnerungen, die einige dieser Orte von anderen unterschieden – Misatos Appartment mit irem Wohnzimmer, seinem kleinen Herrschaftsbereich in der Küche und der mittlerweile überhaupt nicht mehr fremden Decke seines Zimmers, der Bahnhof, mit ein paar wenigen, aber umso relevanteren Erinnerungen, das Hauptquartier, mit der Kantine, diesem Foyer mit diesen ganzen Automaten, den Cages, dem Central Dogma und einem schier unendlichen Vorrat an Laboren und Testräumen, Toujis angestammter Sportplatz, die Schule, mit dem Klassenzimmer, dem Sportplatz, der Bank, und diesem ruhigen Fleckchen auf dem Dach, diese bestimmte Überführung zwischen hier und der Schule an der sich ihre kleine Gruppe meist traf, selbst dieser alte Buchladen und Ayanamis herunterkommende Plattenbausiedlung…

Schon verrückt, das es eine Ankündigung eines drohenden Weltuntergangs gebracht hatte, um ihm klar zu machen, wie weit er hier eigentlich schon zurechtkam, was er sich hier eigentlich aufgebaut war – Jetzt, wo diese unmögliche Gewissheit etwas Zeit gehabt hatte, um sich etwas zu fermentieren, erfüllte sie doch wenigstens den Zweck, dass, was vorher gewesen war, die Entwicklungen, die sie gestört, unterbrochen hatte,und die Dinge, die ihn zuvor beschäftigt hatten, in eine weitreichendere Perspektive zu rücken…

Wenn er jetzt durch dieses Fenster blickte, sah er nicht die Massen von Dunkelheit, nicht der Lichter schwindende Anzahl oder deren Gleichförmigkeit, nicht die Zähne eines Reptils, dass ihn mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen könnte, sondern die Lichter selbst in all ihrer akuten Vergänglichkeit, sicher in der Nacht, jedes Licht ein Universum, eine eigene kleine Geschichte, und auch, wenn die meisten davon mitsamt ihren Protagonisten in seiner Welt nicht viel mehr darstellten als eben diese gelbliche Nachtbeleuchtung, konnten die winzigkleinsten Schmetterlingsflügelschläge unter seinen Handlungen das Ende dieser Geschichten bestimmen, ob es nun Gedeih und Erlösung sein würde, oder das Ende aller Dinge;

Sich die wahnwitzigen Implikationen dieses Faktums konkret auszumalen, hatte sein Vorstellungsvermögen schon lange aufgegeben; Dieses Gewahrsein an sich war mehr, als er enthalten konnte, nicht, ohne sofort zu zerspringen, ganz zu Schweigen von der Möglichkeit, das Atlas die Weltenkugel in einem Moment der Nachlässigkeit einmal fallen lassen sollte, und sie in Gestallt eintausend zur Unkenntlichkeit zerdepperte Scherben zu seinen Füßen widerfinden würde; Es verschwamm einfach alles zu einer diffusen Knete, und manchmal fragte er sich durchaus, ob ihn das zu einer selbstsüchtigen Person machte…

Noch noch erschrenkender als das war jedoch der Gedanke, der mit der Frage nach der eigentlichen Quelle des Schmerzes, der diesen Horrorvisionen gefolgt war, untrennbar verwoben war: Wenn er bis an den Rand seiner düstersten Emotionen in sich hinein blickte, direkt dahin, wo er nie hinblicken wollte, in den Kern seiner schwarzen Seele, wenn er einfach mal davon ausging sich unter dem Schicksal der Menschheit wirklich nichts vorstellen konnte, das Schlimmste annehmend, wie er es in so vielen anderen Bereichen und Sachverhalte auch zu tun pflegte, wie er es, wenn er ehrlich war, auch in diesem Sachverhalt tat, warum lehnte er sich nicht einfach zurück umd ließ das Ende kommen, wie er es in so vielen halbangerissenen, aber nie ganz zuendegedachten Gedanken willkommen geheißen hatte?

Der Schuss war genau so erschreckend wie simpel: Weil es in dieser kleine Welt hier, diesen paar Spären der Vertrautheit, einige Komponenten gab, die er nicht ohne zumindest einen kleinen inneren Widerstand loszulassen gewillt war, nicht mehr, nicht einfach so…

Misato, Asuka, Touji, Kensuke, Nagato, selbst die Klassensprecherin! … Und Ayanami… Er wollte sie nicht verlieren.

(An diesem Punkt traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein stumpfer Gegenstand.)

Das, was er über Jahre zu verhindern versucht hatte, war doch eingetreten:

Er hatte _etwas zu verlieren_...!

Das war eine monströse, unklar umrissene Schattengestalt von einem Gedanken.

Eine Tragödie, die nur darauf wartete, dass ihr die Bühne freigegeben würde – Anders konnte er diesen Umstand nicht sehen, als eine Frivolität, die er sich geleitet hatte, weil er es versäumt hatte, sie im Keim auszumerzen, ein hängendes Schafott, von dem er jetzt genau wusste, dass es heruntersegeln würde – Und doch…

Schon morgen früh, wusste er, würden all diese glimmenden Lichter wieder verschwunden sein, aber die Bewohner der kleinen Welten, die sich dahinter verbargen, würden immer noch da sein und weiter ihrer Wege gehen, und vielleicht würden sie Erfahrungen machen und Verbindungen knüpfen, die ihnen verwehrt geblieben wären, wenn er den letzten Engel nicht besiegt und ihnen damit dieses kleine Stückchen Zeit erkauft hatte… Eine Woche mochte nicht so viel sein, aber drei Monate könnte man wohl ähnlich ab tun, es gab so einige drei-monats-Abschnitte in seinem Leben, von denen er kaum eine dauerhafte Erinnerung zurückbehalten hatte, weil sie einfach so gleichförmig gewesen war… Doch die _letzten_ drei Monate schienen damit überhaupt nicht vergleichbar, und wenn er sie wie ein Buch zu durchblättern versuchte, sprangen ihn praktisch aus jeder Seite neue Erkennisse und erstmalige Erfahrungen an, ein dichtes Universum, in dessen Kontemplation er sich verlieren könnte… Eine Woche, so konnte er, so unmöglich es ihm vor einer Weile noch gewesen sein würde, mittlerweise mithilfe mit seinen jüngeren Erfahrungen schließen, musste nicht immer gleich einer Woche sein, und wenn man dann darüber nachdachte, wie viele Menschen in so einer Woche schon aus statistischen Gründen geboren wurden, ein paar wurden, oder… alt genug wurden um irgend einen blöden Film zu sehen, was wusste er schon… Es konnte schon gut sein, dass es einige Menschen gab, die diese letzte Woche für nichts auf der Welt wieder hergeben wollten – Diese Welt sah gar nicht wirklich aus, als würde sie in den letzten Zügen liegen, nicht die ganze Zeit, nicht von diesen Fenster aus, nicht mit all den Lichtern – Noch war diese Stadt nicht zerstört,noch atmete und lärmte die Menschheit in diesen Straßen, und so wie die letzten Kämpfe gelaufen waren, keinesfalls einfach, aber doch jeweils immer mit einer fassbaren, eindeutigen Lösungsmethode, die man nur irgendwie zu finden hatte, und zumindest, was sein persönliches kleines Universum betraf, größtenteils reversiblen Verlusten, sah es doch nicht so riesig unvorstellbar aus, das so fortzusetzten…

Lachesis also, die Gegenwart war, woran er sich halten würde, daran, die jetzige Stunde zu überleben, und den Erdball bis zum Untergang der jetzigen Sonne zusammenzuhalten, and sie, und an die verbliebenden Lichter jenseit dieser Fensterscheibe.

Jedes Licht, ein Universum.

(Jede leere Schulbank, jeder Geister-Häuserblock ein fallendes Blatt des welkenden Weltenbaums.)

„Also wirklich, Papa, downloade doch nicht immer jeden Scheiß!" kommentierte der bebrillte Militär-Otaku, während seine Finger eilig über die Tastatur flossen. „So ist es doch kein Wunder, wenn die Kiste nur noch im Schneckentempo läuft…"

Der soeben angesprochene „Papa" selbst hatte ja eigentlich vorgehabt, einen strengeren Blick auf die Finger seines Sohnes zu werfen, während sich dieser an seinem Computer mit den ganzen wichtigen Arbeits-Daten zu schaffen machte, aber das scheiterte schon daran, dass der Junge mittlerweile schneller tippen konnte, als die nicht mehr ganz jungen Augen seines alten Herrn überhaupt gucken konnten.

Ein anderer Grund war, dass er ohne den Rechner gerade wegen der empfindlichen Daten darin wirklich aufgeschmissen wäre, und das Teil leider in den Streik getreten war, ohne das er doe Sprache sprechen würde, die nötig war, um zu verstehen, was der liebe Aparillo nun wirklich fordete, um im Gegenzug die Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen, sodass Aida letzlich keine Wahl hatte, als es seinem Sohn zu überlassen, die ganzen Symptome und Error-Meldungen zu deuten, aus denen er beim besten Willen nicht schlau wurde – Das meiste, was da über den Bildschirm flimmerte, hätte für ihn genau so gut auf Navajo oder Tagalog sein können… außer halt, was sollte das heißen, „Sind sie sicher, dass sie deinstalieren wollen?" Und der „Ja"-Button wurde rasch gedrückt.

„Uhm, Kensuke…"

„Keine Sorge, ich werde bloß diese ganzen blöden Toolbars los… Das ist eh alles meistens nur Werbung, wenn's nicht direkt Spyware ist… und wundere dich nicht über das Icon dort, ich hab mir die Freiheit genommen, dir nen besseren Anti-Malware-Scanner zu ziehen…"

„In… Ordnung…"

„Ach ja, Paps, wie lange ist es eigentlich her, dass du das letzte mal deine Festplatte defragmentiert oder die Registry sauber gemacht hast?"

Spätestens an dieser Stelle gab Aida dann auf – er wusste überhapt nicht, was Worte wie „defragmentieren" oder „Registry" überhaupt zu bedeuten hatten.

„Willst du nicht doch mal auf ein neues Betriebssystem umsteigen? Wenn es schon Windows sein muss, dann doch nicht unbedingt so ein uraltes…"

An dieser Stelle stimmte er nur noch pauschal zu.

„Besser nicht. In der Regel ist jedes zweite Schrott, und die dazwischen recht brauchbar…" kommentierte Kensuke, ohne, dass die Maus unter seinen Fingerm dabei still hielt.

Sein Vater genehmigte sich an dieser Stelle einen tiefen Seufzer und machte sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe, auch nur halbherzig so zu tun, als würde er dabei, was unter den elektronischen Helferlein dieses Haushaltes vor sich ging, auch nur das geringste Wörtchen mitzureden haben, und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit statt dessen dem lebensgroßen Poster einer jungen Frau zu, der das Wohnzimmer der Aidas unübersehbar dekorierte, eine zierliche, kleine, sommerprossige Lichtgestalt, die sonnengebadet in die Kamera hineinlächelte als wäre sie noch eine weitere Sonne; Ihre jugendliche Haut war hell aber doch rosig, und in der Mitte ihres runden Gesichts throhnte eine winzige Stubsnase, die man als niedlich empfinden könnte, und langem, welligen hellbraunen Haar, dass sie lose zu einem Pferdeschwanz geordnet hatte, obgleich ein paar herausgelöste Strähnen links und rechts um ihr Gesicht herum fielen.

„Masaki!" rief Aida wohl bewusst überschwänglich in die Richtung des Bildes. „Dein Sohn lässt mich alt aussehen!"

„Weißt du, Paps…" kommentierte Kensuke scherhaft, ohne sich davon von seinem Getippe ablenken zu lassen. „…Das könnte damit zusammenhängen, dass du langsam auch alt _wirst._"

Aida kommentierte das mit einem spielerisch-beleidigten „Hmpf".

„Wirklich, Masaki, wenn du nur hier wärst…"

Kensuke belächelte das Ganze nur still – Einen Zusammenhang zwischen der gelegentlich überschwänglichen Art seines Vaters (der im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn oder der Dame auf dem Foto ein dunkler, stämmiger Typ war, diesem aber seiner eigenen Brille nach zu urteilen die Kurzsichtigkeit vererbt haben musste) und seinem eigenen Enthusiasmus im Angesicht von Militär-Paraphernalien stellte er, vermutlich altersbedingt, natürlich nicht her.

Das er nicht das Recht hatte, das Theater seines Vaters ganz als lächerlich abzutun oder, albern wie ihm in gewissen Phasen der Herranwachsens, wie etwa seiner Grundschulzeit erschienen sein mochte, darauf zu bestehen, das er damit aufhörte, dass passte aber dennoch in den Kreis seiner Wahrnehmung, auch, wenn ihm sein alter Herr solche Feinheit sicherlich nicht zumuten würde – Er hatte nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl gehabt, als sie zu entwickeln; Einerseits war er als Einzelkind sowieso von Anfang an mehr mit Erwachsenen zusammen gewesen, die man zum friedlichen Miteinander dann auch verstehen musste, andererseits hätte er seinem alten Herrn und der Mühe, die er sich seinetwegen machte, eine Ungerechtigkeit getan, wenn er verkannt hätte, dass sein Vater diese Charade _seinetwegen_ durchzog – Kensuke hatte es X-tausend male stolz verkündet bekommen, dass er wohl ein absolutes Wunschkind gewesen war, lange herbeigesehnt und liebevoll erwartet, und dass es seinen beiden Eltern seither wichtig gewesen war, einen großen Anteil am Leben ihres Sohnes zu nehmen – Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Sorge, diese Aufgabe nicht wahrnehmen zu können, und für ihr Kind eine völlig Fremde zu werden, vielleicht auch ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihrer letzten Worte gewesen war, als Aida Masaki in den Ruinen der Post-Second-Impact Welt im Kinderbett eines völlig vermeidbaren Todes starb – Jedenfalls war es ihrem Gatten sehr wichtig gewesen, dass sie, wenn sie schon nicht persönlich an seiner Erziehung teilhaben konnte, trotzdem eine konkrete Präsenz im Leben ihres Sohnes bleiben würde, und die Poster, die er in Wohnzimmer und Küche nebst einer Vielzahl von anderen Bildern und kleinen Dekorationselementen, die ihr gehört hatten aufgehängt hatte, waren ein Teil davon – Scheinbar hatte sie immer ihre helle Freude daran gehabt, das Haus zu dekorieren, eine eigentümliche Manie für das sammeln von Gartenzwergen, und noch 101 andere kleine Eigenschaften, über die sein Vater nie die Klappe hielt, und bei allen Entscheidung darüber, was gekauft oder angeschafft werden sollte, oder was Kensukes Erziehung anging, versuchte er immer miteinzubeziehen, was sie wohl gemocht oder gewollt hätte, und man musste ihm durchaus zugestehen, dass er es geschafft hatte, etwas, was eine traurige, statische Rückbesinnung hätte sein können, in der man auch hängen bleiben könnte, in eine lebendige, farbenfrohe Angelegenheit zu verwandeln, die nicht immer nur aus erstickendem Schwarz oder tiefer Trauer bestand – Er zwang sich, für seinen Sohn jeden Tag ein Lächeln aufzusetzten, und weil Kensuke das schon früh gespürt hatte, hatte dieser Mann unter allen Neckerreien und kleinen Seitenhieben dennoch seinen Respekt.

Vielleicht verdankte er es ja sogar seinem Beispiel, dass er seinen Leidenschaften und Fantasien immer der Nase nach gefolgt war, ohne sich darum zu scheren, was irgendsonstjemand dazu zu sagen hatte.

Deshalb machte er das ganze Tamtam auch gerne einmal mit – aber wenn er das tat, dann im Wesentlichen, um seinem Vater eine Freude zu machen, und mit dem Wissen, dass seine wahren Gefühle über diese Sache ein Geheimnis bleiben mussten –

Denn die Wahrheit war, dass er den Bemühungen seines Vaters zum trotz nicht wirklich irgendetwas fühlen könnte, wenn er sich die Bildnisse dieser Frau ansah.

Sie war so früh gestorben, dass da nicht mal mehr der schattigste Hauch einer Erinnerung hatte formen können, nicht einmal eine noch so rudimentäre Ahnung von Verlust – Er wusste gar nicht mal, _was_ er vermissen sollte, wie es sich überhaupt anfühlte, eine Mutter zu haben, und was da so dazugehörte – Sie war von Anfang an nicht dagewesen. Natürlich wurde er spätestens im Kindergarten zeuge des Phänomens, das ein paar der anderen Kinder von erwachsenen Frauen abgeholt wurden, die sie auf den Arm nahmen und ordentlich durchknuddelten, aber nach dem Impact war ein vollständiges Set von Eltern bei weitem nicht so häufig, wie es einmal gewesen war, was anderes war auch zu erwarten, wenn die Hälfte der Menschheit die Radieschen von unten wachsen sah?

Er sah also, das manche Kinder eine Mami hatten, manche einen Papi und manche auch beides, zählte sich zu der zweiten Kategorie und nahm das einfach so hin, wie er es hinnahm, das der Nachbarsjunge (Aus der Nachbarschaft, in der sie gelebt hatten, als sie noch in Yokohama wohnten) zwei große Brüder hatte, und er eben nicht. Er hatte nie eine konkrete Vorstellung von dieser Frau – Sicher, sein Vater erzählte andauernd von ihr, und da waren Bilder, aber für ihn hätte „Masaki" genau so gut die imaginäre Freundin seines Vaters sein können. Eine Geschichte, wie diese Märchen, die man im Kindergarten gelegwentlich vorgelesen bekam, die Cartoonfiguren aus der Glotze, oder die Fantasiegeschichteb, die sich ein paar der Mädchen aus seiner Gruppe ausdachten – Wenn er an sie dachte, dann war sie in seinen Gedanken zunächst einmal „Masaki", weil er das eben so von seinem Vater aufgeschnappt hatte, und nicht irgendwie „Mama" oder „Okaa-san", und er war um die fünf oder sechs Jahre alt als ihm wirklich klar wurde, dass diese Masaki in der Konstellation seiner Familie in die selbe Schablone passen sollte, wie all diese „Mamis". Wie seltsam ihm das damals vorkam, stellte man sich unter so einer Mutter doch eigentlich eine ältere Frau vor, und nicht so ein junges Ding, das in der Schule nicht als Lehrerin sondern als Praktikantin klassifiziert worden wäre, ja, fast noch eher auf die Definition von „Mädchen" passen würde, als auf die von „Frau".

Das sie noch gealtert wäre, wenn sie nicht so früh gestorben wäre, leuchtete ihm ein, (Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon mit Fotos vertraut, auf denen sein Vater als junger Mann zu sehen war) aber unwirklich hatte es sich trotzdem angefühlt – Formulierungen darüber, was ihr wohl gefallen hätte, oder dass sie sich über irgendwas Sorgen machen müsste, klangen für ihn immer Hohl und aufgesetzt, und flossen daher auch nicht in sein Denken ein, auch nicht, wenn es darum ging, Gefahren zu meiden – Die Idee, dass ihn irgendjemand vermissen oder sich sorgen machen könnte, wenn es ihn in irgendein verrücktes, gefährliches Abenteuer verschlagen sollte, war da ein recht untergeordnetes Konzept. Sein Vater würde sicherlich eine Weile traurig sein, aber es war zu erwarten, dass aus ihm schließlich auch so eine Geschichte werden würde, so wie die Geschichte von Masaki, ihm selbst würde es weis gott nichts ausmachen, zu Staub zu werden, denn Staub spürt ja keine Schmerzen, macht sich keine Sorgen, wollte nichts und fragte sich nichts – wenn es das nur wert war.

Es schien gerade zu logisch, dass eine von diesen Geschichten, in denen es Menschen, die in dieser Welt nicht so viel hatten, in eine aufregende, fremde Welt verschlug, auch ihn einmal treffen müsste, es wäre jedenfalls ganz praktisch, und träumen würde man ja wohl noch dürfen – Überhaupt war er immer ein großer Träumer, da er wenig gehabt hatte, was diese Träume hätte beschränken können, und viel Raum, den er mit ihnen füllen könnte, Raum, zu dem diese Masaki nie dazu gehört hatte,und den sein Vater nun einmal nur begrenzt betreten konnte, weil er seine Seite der Masaki-Geschichte eh nicht blicken würde, weil es nur so und so viele Dinge gab, die ein herranwachsender Junge mit einem überdrehten älteren Mann besprechen konnte, und weil dieser einfach arbeiten musste, um das bescheidene Leben der Aidas als auch den nicht ganz zo bescheidenen Krimskrams-Bedarf seines Sohnes zu finanzieren.

Trotzdem gab sich sein Vater, wie bereits erwähnt, seine Mühe, uns es war nicht so, dass es Kensuke in seinem Leben je ernsthaft an etwas gefehlt hatte, nicht wirklich – statt dessen kam er vielmehr zu dem Schluss, das man im Leben eben das beste aus dem machen musste, was einem gegeben wurde – und wenn das in seinem Fall diese Ungebundenheit war, oder auch die Selbstständigkeit, die er sich als Einzelkind hatte angeignen müssen, (Deshalb hatte sein Vater auch wenig dagegen, wenn er mit einem Zelt und einer Plastik-Knarre durch die Berge stampfte – Er könnte ihn auch nicht ständig beaufsichtigen, wenn er zuhause bleiben würde, und wenn man es Kensuke nicht zutrauen könnte, eine Weile auf sich selbst aufzupasen, hätte ihr Vermieter sie längst rausgeworfen) dann gab es keinen Grund, den aufregenden, paranormalen Elementen dieser Welt nicht hinterher zu jagen, wenn sie irgendwo da draußen saßen – Denn es war ja nicht so, als ob er herumsitzen und darauf warten würde, dass die große Chance vom Himmel fiel – Das wollte er sich von seinen Glücksternen später nicht zum Vorwurf machen lassen.

Das letzte Browser-Fenster am Computer seines Vaters schließend, und sich nach der stolzen Fertigstellung seines Werkes auf dem Bürostuhl herumwirbelnd, bis er seinem Vater exakt gegenübersaß, verkündete er seinen Erfolg mit einem nicht ganz bescheidenem „TA-DAAA!"

„Der Rechner müsste jetzt wieder flüssig laufen." Setzte er noch hinzu.

„Dankesehr, Junge. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte…"

„Nun, du könntest mich ja als Dankeschön zu dem Luftfahrtmuseum mitnehmen, von dem ich dir neulich erzählt habe… Da, wo sie diese alten Flieger aus dem 2. Weltkrieg haben…"

Man konnte sich denken, dass die Kulleraugen zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf volle Leistung gestellt waren. „Büttebüttebüttebütte…~3"

Aida seufzte.

Das hätte er eigentlich erwarten sollen.

„Na gut, Kensuke… aber denkst du nicht langsam, dass du für den ganzen Kriegsspielkram ein bisschen zu alt bist?"

„Es ist kein Spiel…" maulte der sommersprossige Brillenträger. „Das sind wichtige Teile der Weltgeschichte…"

„Wie du meinst, Kensuke, aber… willst du nicht wenigstens ein _Mädchen_ mitnehmen?"

„Ein Mädchen. In ein Luftfahrtmuseum."

Aida brauchte an dieser Stelle ein merkliche Pause, um dieser Logik etwas entgegen zu setzten. „…Nun, wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert… Es soll heutzutage doch tatsächlich Mädchen geben, die sich auch für Technik interessieren…"

„Sicher gibt es die, aber die muss man erstmal finden…"

„Hm… du könntest ja statt dessen deine Kumpels mitbringen." Schlug Aida vor, in der zunehmends vergeblichen Hoffnung, aus diesem nun immer mehr Gestalt annehmendem Ausflug nicht eine komplette Kapitulation werden würde. „Ich weiß, das Suzuhara-kun nicht besonders für soetwas interessiert, aber was ist mit-"

„Unmöglich." Kommentierte Kensuke nur kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn es auf dieser Welt Jungs gibt, die allen ernstes nichts für Kanonen und dergleichen übrig haben, dann sind das Shinji und Nagato…"

„Und mit ‚Shinji' meinst du das… Third Child, nicht?"

„Yup."

„…Sind die anderen Piloten nicht alles Mädchen?" bot Aida als eine Art Kompromiss an. „Vielleicht möchte eine von ihnen ja-"

„Nö." fing Kensuke den Versuch seines Vaters ab. „Die eine ist die wohl hochkärätigste Zimtzicke auf dieser Seite des Pazifik, und die andere ist ein bisschen… komisch. Außerdem hat Shinji praktisch ein Auge auf sie geworfen, seid er an unsere Schule gewechselt ist. Bro-Code und so weiter." fügte er hinzu, um weitere Einfädelungsversuche seines Vaters noch im Keim zu ersticken.

„Ach so?"

„Yup… Auch, wenn's in den Sternen steht, ob das mit den zweien jemals was wird... Er ist ein Baby, und sie ist ein Alien…"

„Bei dem feinsinnigen Verständnis sollte es eigentlich möglich sein, dass du dir auch mal eine Freundin zulegst…"

„Das werd ich auch! Man könnte meinen, du würdest schon Enkelkinder wollen…"

Aida lachte. „Nein, nein, zumindest in der Hinsicht kannst du dir noch alle Zeit der Welt lassen…"

Auch, wenn er es für den Knaben wirklich mal Zeit wurde, die Spielzeuge an den Nagel zu hängen, und erwachsen zu werden, und Aida es sich dementsprechend nicht nehmen ließ, wenigstens zu versuchen, ihn sanft in diese Richtung hin anzustupsen – Obgleich die entsprechenden Hormonschübe bei seinem Sohn definitiv ordnungsgemäß verlaufen waren, trugen seine Schwärmereien bis jetzt immer Namen wie „Lara Croft", „Samus Aran" und „Sarah Kerrigan", die einzige, die bis jetzt dem Real Life entsprungen war (die gelegentliche Schauspielerin nicht mitgerechnet), war diese Einsatzleiterin bei Nerv, diese so hoch geachtete „Misato-san", die als solche zumindest laut Kensukes Erzählungen eigentlich selbst in eines dieser Videospiele gepasst hätte.

Gewissermaßen fand Aida es ja an sich schon bewundernswert, dass es in dieser Welt nach dem Second Impact doch tatsächlich wieder Kinder gab, die mit Spielzeug spielten, die sich den Krieg wieder als „obercool" vorstellen konnten, weil sie ihn nicht selbst durchleben mussten – vielleicht war Aida was die Hobbies seines Sohnes anging, deshalb so nachgiebig gewesen, weil er diese Unschuld einfach schätze, weil es durchaus Stimmen gegeben hatte, die behauptet hatten, dass man soetwas in diese Welt nicht wieder sehen würde.

Gleichzeitig hatte er selbst als Soldat in den Impact-Kriegen gedient und wusste, dass es dabei nichts zu lachen gab, dass sein Sohn den Krieg, oder diese Evangelion-Angelegenheit wohl nur deshalb faszinierend fand, weil er einfach nicht wusste, wovon er sprach… Er war zum damaligen Zeitpunkt selbst noch recht jung und unerfahren gewesen, und war nicht auf die… _Realität_ des ganzen vorbereitet gewesen, in gewissermaßen hatte es sein Weltbild zerstört (Und heimzukehren, um seine vor dem Impact frisch angetraute Braut in einem Grab vorzufinden, hatte auch nicht gerade geholfen) und zwischen den Erfahrungen den Krieges, und der Verantwortung, plötzlich allein mit einem kleinen Kimd dazusitzen, war seine Jugend von der Katastrophe ziemlich sauber abgeschnitten worden.

Zumindest das wollte er dem Kind ersparen –

Er wollte seinem Sohn all seinen Eigenheiten zum Trotz die Zeit geben, die er brauchte, um auf seine eigene Art ein Mann zu werden, und seine Kindheit und Jugend bis auf die letzten Glutfunken auszukosten – Und das war sein Ziel, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, welchen Grund sein Umzug nach Tokyo-3 wirklich gehabt hatte. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als zuzustimmen, so früh nach dem Impact waren Festanstellungen ein seltenes Gut, und die von NERV hatten ihm nicht nur eine Stelle geboten, sondern auch ungeschmückt durchklingen lassen, dass es für sie nicht schwer sein würde, sicherzustellen, dass sich seine damalige Stelle in Luft auflöste – Sein Kind zu beschützen bedeutete nunmal auch, es zu ernähren und die Miete für ihr Appartment zahlen zu können. Gegen alles, was über das bloße Testen und das einschließende Einquartieren in Tokyo-3 hatte er sich dann aber kategorisch gesperrt

(„Was soll das heißen, „QualifizierteTestperson"?! Sie reden hier von meinem einzigen Sohn, den meine Frau im Austausch gegen ihr Lebenauf diese Welt gebracht hat…! Was würden _Sie_ machen, wenn es ihr Kind wäre?")

Natürlich war sich Aida sehr wohl darüber bewusst, dass es für die von NERV letzlich kein großes Ding wäre, seine Wünsche in der Hinsicht einfach zu ignorieren, und die Geschichte gegen seinen Willen durchzuführen, aber er hoffte, dass es ihnen bei so vielen anderen, verfügbaren Kandidaten den Ärger nicht wert sein würde, dass das die ohnehin kleine Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es ausgerechnet Kensuke treffen würde, ausreichend in Schach halten würde.

Sollte er doch ruhig weiter davon träumen, wie es vielleicht sein könnte, in einem dieser Höllenmaschinen drinzusitzen – Träumerreien waren ein Luxus derer, die noch nicht gezwungen waren, der hässlichen Wahrheit in die Augen zu sehen.

„GUTEN APPETIT~~~"

Bis sie den Tischsegen fertig verkündet hatte, wartete sie noch, dann aber faltete sie ihre Hände direkt auseinander, griff sich ihre Esstäbchen und Augenblicke später gab es auch schon ein Urteil: „Hast du gut gekocht, Nee-san!"

Die Rede ist von Horaki Nozomi, die derzeit mit ihrer Familie am Esstisch saß, und nachdem sie ihrer Schwester einen „Daumen hoch" signalisiert hatte, enthusiastisch dazu überging, sich das Gesicht mit kalten Soumen-Nudeln vollzustopfen, welche höchst dekorativ präpariert und liebevoll garniert in einem handelsüblichen Trinkglas serviert waren.

Die Horakis waren eine recht traditionell geprägte Familie, und genau so traditionall sah auch ihr Domizil aus, mit Papierwänden, Tatami-Matten und zu einem Innenhof hin führenden Schiebetüren, die aufgrund der aktuell sommerlichen Hitze derzeit teils offen waren, sodass von außen hin das gelegentlich nächtliche Insektenzirpen vernommen werden konnte.

Traditionell geprägt waren, wie es wohl keinen mehr überraschen dürfte, auch der halbhohe Tisch, um den die Familie derzeit herumsaß – Die Horakis waren bei Leibe keine kleine Familie, insbesondere für die Verhältnisse der Post-Impact-Zeit, aber eine „große" Familie konnte man sie auch nicht wirklich nennen, dafür wirkte irgendetwas an dem kleinen Grüppchen von Menschen unvollständig… Vielleicht die Abwesenheit der Person, der der kleine Hausschrein galt, der an der der Tür entgegengesetzten Wand zu finden war – auch recht klassisch, mehr Zeitlos als alt, ein schlichtes, bewusst in Sepiatönen gehaltenes Bild mit einem simplen, schwarzen Rahmen, und ein paar noch glimmenden Holzstäbchen links und rechts davon, Duftrichtung Apfelblüte. Die Frau darauf war in einem schlicht gemusterten Kimono dargestellt, oder vielleicht einem Kleidungstück, dass einem in Geschichte und Zeremoniell versierteren Geist eine speziellere Bezeichnung und Bedeutung erschlossen hätte – Jedenfalls war darauf ein üppiges, aber realistisch gehaltenes Blütenmotif zu sehen, und Schnüre und Schleifen schmückten sie wie die Attribute einer Göttin. Der hochgesteckte Haarknoten hätte vielleicht eine Illusion der Strenge erzeugen können, wenn da nicht dieses unverwechselbare Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht thronen würde, dass nur Frauen zu eigen war, die bereits ein kleines Stück Leben in sich getragen hatten, und eine Art universell-menschliches, vorsprachlichen Signal für „Alles wird gut." in sich trug.

Die Wahl war unter anderem auf dieses spezifische Bild gefallen, weil es für die Füllung des Familienalbums repräsentativ war – Fotografien, deren Papier sich nicht sehr schwer damit getan hatte, sie festzuhalten, weil ihre Präzens schon von sich aus in den Raum hinein und noch Jahre nach ihrem Vergehen aus ihren Bildern heraus strahlte – Wenn sie in einem Raum war, dann wurde sie direkt zu dessen Zentrum, außer, sie wollte es bewusst anders, und lenkte die Gespräche und das Raumklima meisterhaft wie die Marionetten in einem Bunraku-Theater, konnte sich dezent und gewollt mit dem Hintergrund verschmelzen lassen, wenn sie es für angemessen hielt, nur um dann wie aus dem Nichts mit einer Bemerkung herrauszukommen, die den Kurs des stattfindenden Gespräches vollkommen umkehren konnte .

Ihr Bildnis repräsentierte alles, was Hikari selbst in verwässerter Immitation anstrebte – Sie war stets sittsam und gab nie jemandem das Argument gegen sie in die Hand, dass sie etwas Unwahres über sie gesagt hatte, anmutig, elegant, und angenehm in Stimme und Form, aber doch voll von Wärme, Weisheit und Selbstbewusstsein, mit einem stählernen Kern und endloser Hingabe, einer geschmeidigen Art von Dominanz, die doch nie die Grenzen des Respektes übertrat– Es hatte in diesem Haus nie irgendwelchen Streit gegeben, während diese Frau darin geweilt hatte, jedenfalls nicht für lange.

Sie war zweifellos das Zentrum dieser Familie gewesen, und aus genau diesem Zentrum war sie vor vielen Jahren von einem schnellen Krebsleiden unangekündigt herausgerissen worden – Und sie, die zurückgeblieben waren, hatten alle auf ihre eigene Art ihre Sprünge und Risse zurückgebracht, hatten versucht, die Lücke von allen Seiten her auszufüllen, ohne das die Trennlinien ihrer unterschiedlichen Lebenswelten sich je ganz herausdrücken ließen – Linien, die sich trotz Hikaris bester Anstrengungen selbst an diesem Esstisch hier deutlich sichtbar und auch hörbar wurden, als die Älteste der drei Hokari-Schwestern ihre Esstäbchen demonstrativ und bewusst nicht mit minimaler Lautstärke parallel zusammengelegt zurück auf dem zu deren Abstützung vorhandenem Steinchen abstellte, und sich darauf mit einer raschen, bündigen Bewegung und einer knappen Verbeugung von ihrem Platz erhob.

„Kodama, wo gehst du so schnell hin? Willst du deiner Familie denn keine Gesellschaft leisten? …und du hast nicht mal deinen Teller leergessen. Wirft man etwa in solch einer ernsten Zeit wie der unseren gutes Essen weg? Ist das etwa all die Wertschätzung, die du für die harte Arbeit deiner Schwester übrig hast?"

„Nun mach mal halblang." Gab sie wesentlich banaler und leidenschaftsloser zurück. „Ich bin auf Diät." Und verzog sich ohne weitere Kommentare allerhöchstens leicht genervt in die Richtung ihres Zimmers, wobei sie leicht gähnend ihren vom Hocken scheinbar ermüdeten Nacken durchstreckte, wobei sie auch ihr schwingendes, langes Haar in Bewegung versetzte. „Mannomann…"

Einst hatte die älteste Tochter des Horaki-Haushaltes dasselbe, kastanienbraune Haar besessen, das auch die Köpfe ihrer Schwestern zierte. Nun aber hatte sie es in einem glänzenden Mitternachtsschwarz gefärbt, und die graue Uniform der Schule, die sie besuchte, bestehend aus einem röhrenförmigen Rock, der bis kurz über ihre Knie reichte, verstärkte den monochromatischen Eindruck nur noch.

Sich unterwegs ohne großes zeremoniell noch etwas durchstreckend schob sie die Ausgangstür zur Seite und zerstörte in den wenigen Augenblicken, die sie brauchte, um die Tür zu öffnen und durch sie hindurchzuschreiten, auch noch die letzten Reste der Illusion – Das Wohnzimmer mit der angrenzenden Terasse mochten traditionell angehaucht eingerichtet und gebaut sein, aber der Flur sah anders aus, und gleiches galt auch für die moderner gehaltene Küche und die Zimmer der Mädchen – Auch wenn geräumige suburbane Bleiben wie dieses spezifische Haus hier gelegentlich Zimmer wie dieses als eine Art stylisches Designelement für die „anspruchsvolleren", sprich, älteren Teile der Bevölkerung enthielten, war in dieser Stadt nur sehr wenig übrig, das noch an das alte Hakone vor dem Second Impact erinnerte – Und auch die „zwischenmenschliche" Idylle war spätestens jetzt demaskiert, auch wenn die Anwesenheit eines Zerwürfnisses sich über dünne Risse meilenweit ankündigte, von denen keiner deutlicher hätte sprechen können, als die folgende Tatsache: Obwohl es im Hause Horaki noch eine weitere, ältere Tochter gab, war es Hikari, die zweitgeborene, die im wesentlichen die Rolle der Hausfrau und Mutter übernommen hatte; Es war nichts, wo sie sich bewusst reingedrängt hatte – Die Aufgaben waren einfach zu ihrer Zeit angefallen, und Hikari hatte sie lieber auf sich genommen, als sie unerledigt zu lassen; Kodama hatte dafür einfach nicht die passende Persönlichkeit gehabt, besaß nicht die Fähigkeit, ernsthaftigkeit und Respekt auf sich zu ziehen, mit Kindern, Küche oder Hausarbeit war sie einfach nie gut gewesen, fragte stetig nach, wie sie dieses oder jenes zu machen hatte, und „wagte" es tatsächlich, sich die Privilegien einer normalen Junggesellin herauszunehmen, ganz gleich, ob es nun „nicht ihre Schuld war, dass sie eine scheiß kaputte Familie abgekriegt hatte"; Man hätte sie in diese Rolle hineinzwingen können, aber schließlich war selbst ihr Vater zu dem pragmatischem Schluss gekommen, dass es besser sei, das ganze Hikari zu überlassen, einfach, weil er wollte, das es ordentlich erledigt wurde – Aber eine gewisse Spannung und Unzufriedenheit blieb, und das die Älteste der Horaki-Schwestern es mit der traditionell-japanischen Vorstellung, dass man sich der Gesellschaft strikt unterzuordnen und alle Energie in die Schule zu stecken habe, nicht ganz voll nahm, half da wohl nicht; Es war ein äußeres Geheimnis, dass sie einen Freund hatte, und bisweilen länger in seinem Appartment verweilte, irgendwo am anderen Ende der Stadt; Vielleicht war es auch nicht die ganze Zeit über der selbe gewesen, es war nichts, worüber man in diesem Haushalt mit lauter Stimme sprechen könnte, auch, wenn Kodama sich wenn man sie gefragt hätte, nicht die Mühe gemacht hätte, ein Geheimnis daraus zu drehen; Aber es war nicht wirklich erlaubt, zu fragen, wohin sie ging oder was sie tat; Es war eine Sünde, wie sie zu sein, und sie ging ihnen gerne aus dem Weg; Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob sie den Stress bewusst herbeiführen würde, oder etwas zu beweisen hatte; Krach zu vermeiden war letzlich auch in ihrem Sinne; Sie ging nicht auf Kollisionskurs, sie ließ ihren Lebenswandel nur gelegentlich hindurchscheinen, mehr aus Langeweile als aus Rebellion.

Entgegen dem, was man annehmen könnte, und was wohl auch der Herr des Hauses annahm, gab es zwischen den älteren beiden Horaki-Schwestern nicht wirklich eine Spannung oder Feindseligkeit; Sicher, es war immer ein bisschen seltsam mit „der Anderen" zu reden, die von ihrem gemeinsamen Vater als das totale Gegenstück hingestellt wurde, und so gab es ihre gemeinsamen Momente nicht oft, und meist nur, wenn sie sich in abendlicher Stille über den Weg liefen und ansonsten allein waren, aber unter den an sich halbherzig-saloppen Dialoge, auf die sich ihre ältere Schwester bisweilen einließ, lag wie der Glanz des eines Metalls unter einer trüben Oxidschicht ein Band aus unterschwelliger gegenseitiger Bewunderung;

Hikari war mit den strengen Vorstellungen ihres Vaters aufgewachsen, und sie hatten sich ihr so tief eingeprägt, dass es einfach in ihrer Natur lag, sich „Unanständiges" einfach nicht vorstellen zu können, und sie könnte niemals alles zurück lassen und das Leben von Kodama führen können, sie verspürte kein bestreben undglaubte nicht, dass sie es auch nur aushalten würde, und auch, wenn es sie es in den gelegentlichen Momenten von Zweifel und Melancholie, die alle Menschen hin und wieder ereilen, besonders in diesem Alter, und bei Hikari auch nicht viel öfter als bei allen anderen auch, gelegentlich ganz nett finden würde, für Nozomi wie auch für ihre Klassenkameraden weniger eine „Aufpasserin" und mehr eine Freundin sein zu können, die dazugehörte und zu bestimmten Gesprächsinhalten und Persönlichkeits-Facetten zutritt hatte, die ihr sonst durch ihre Rolle und die Distanz, die sie dafür benötigte, verwehrt geblieben wären, aber würde sie das tun, hätte sie sie alle um das nächste an einer Mutter betrogen, was sie je bekommen würden, und eine schwerer zu findendende, langanhaltendere, und vor allem hilfreichere Bindung gegen eine simplere eingetauscht, die sie alle auch andererorts finden könnte, und das würde sie nicht tun;

Aber alledem zum trotz hatte sie trotzdem noch eine ganz andere Art des Respekts für ihre Schwester, und das nicht etwa irgendwie, weil sie füreinander eine Begegnung mit dem Pfad darstellten, den die jeweils andere nicht gewählt hatte; Wenn Hikari geben worden wäre, es zu erklären, hätte sie wohl begonnen, von der Jacke zu erzählen, mit der man Kodama zumeist zu sehen bekam, wenn sie nicht gerade in ihrer Uniform steckte, in der Regel sogar häufiger; Es war eine schon etwas ältliche, schwarze Lederjacke, auf der hinten in teils orangen-metallisch-glänzender Schrift das Logo einer Rockband aufgenäht war war; Die älteste der Horaki-Schwestern kannte die Gruppe nur vom Hören-Sagen, aber sie mochte den Schriftzug und den Glanz seiner Textur. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wem die Jacke ursprünglich einmal gehört hatte – Sie war nach einer Party als letztes in der Garderobe hängen geblieben, ohne dass jemand sie für sich beansprucht hätte, und Kodama, die das Etablissement als eine der letzten verlassen hattem meinte eben, dass sie ihr ganz gut stehen würde.

Sie trug sie, wenn sie loszog um ein Teil des Meeres aus Geräuschen, Menschen und Zigarettendunst zu werden, welche die schlaflosen Hintergrundkullisen der Innenstadt bildeten, und auch, wenn Hikari nicht wusste, was das für Leute waren, mit denen sie unter den urbanen Lichtern herumziehen ging, war sie doch froh in dem wissen, dass ihre Schwester da draußen nicht allein war.

Und wenn irgendjemand gekommen wäre, und behauptet hätte, dass die Jacke ihnen gehören würde, hätte Kodama vermutlich nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und sie ihnen zurückgegeben – Letzllich konnte es ihr doch gleich sein, es machte ihr nichts auf, nicht auf die eine Weise und auch auf die andere nicht.

Sie war es, die an den Second Impact und das Dahinsiechen ihrer gemeinsamen Mutter noch die deutlichsten Erinnerungen hatte, ein bisschen Endzeit-Romantik konnte man ihr also nicht verdenken; Das war ihre Art, sich mit Gewissheiten anzufreunden, die sie ohnehin überallhin begleiten würden – Sie war nicht unbedingt darauf aus, sich es sich noch mit irgendjemandem zu verderben, bevor der nächste Impact sie alle holen kam, sah es aber auch nicht lohnenswert, ihre Situation vorher noch großartig zu ändern; Es erschien kaum der Mühe wert, auf die Hoffnung zu setzen, wenn Hoffnung ihre größte Enttäuschung gewesen war.

Sie war nicht der Typ, der sich viel in der Stube aufhielt, sie sah nicht fern, setzte sich keine Kopfhörer und saß auch nie an Schreibtischen; Sie las, auch, wenn sie nie sagen würde, dass sie las; Sie tat es meist in Bahn, Bussen oder dicht befüllten Plätzen, außergewöhnliche Lebensgeschichten oder sonstige seltene Abarten von Liebe, Selbtverwirklichung und Realität, Magazine oder Romane. Sie ging raus unt unternahm Sachen mit ihren Freunden, sie besuchte das gelegentliche Konzert, Kirmes oder Kabarett;

Daher waren die Worte, die sie mit ihrer Schwester tauschte, selten und simpel, doch Hikari bewahrte sie in ihnen Inneren wie einen Schatz oder besonders schöne Muscheln und Steine, die man in der Landschaft gefunden und in eine kleine Truhe gepackt hatte;

Sie hatte nicht dieses… Bissige an sich, den Alpha-Befehlston, der in den höllischen Netzwerken heutiger Mädchen unverzichtbar schien, wenn man nicht komplett hindurch fallen wollte, und deshalb brauchte man sie, wenn man mit ihr zusammen war, auch nicht an den Tag zu legen, sie schien gar nicht erst die Festigkeit zu haben, um jemanden zu misgönnen, oder Strenge auszudrücken, und damit schuf sie für eine lange Zeit die einzigen Situationen, in denen Hikari dazu fähig war, diese Strenge abzulegen, und einfach diese seltsam-romantische Seite zu haben, die sie mit dem verfrühten Ende ihrer eigenen Mädchen-Heit verloren geglaubt hatte; Später würde sie sich erzählen, dass der Second Impact sie ihr nie erlaubt hatte, aber sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das die ganze Welt geendet hatte, als ihnen die Sonne aus dem Himmel genommen worden war – Die verlorene Mutter kam in diesen frühen Erinnerungen gar nicht vor, nur die Abwesenheit des Zerwürfnisses, dass sie hinterlassen hatte, und drei spielende kleine Mädchen, unten in den Mohnblüten mit Puppen, stibitzter Schminke und Konstümen, mit denen sie sich selbst verwandelten, in Prinzessinen und Kammerzofen und Damen und Superstars; Schatullen voll glänzender aber wertloser Spängchen und Glasschmuck, aus der auch die Haardekorationen stammten, die sie bis zum heutigen Tage noch mit sich trug.

Als Hikari erfuhr, dass diese Welt mit dem, was in der Welt um sie herum gebraucht wurde, nicht kompatibel war, war es wirklich ein wenig so, als sei die Welt ein kleines bisschen geendet, und das musste auch irgendwie das Gefühl sein, das mit diesem Zerwürfnis einhergegangen war, ein Verlust von- nicht Unschuld, aber doch von Licht und Kindheit.

Aber Kodama war nicht irgendwie melancholisch, oder verbittert, sie glaubte nicht, dass je ein wirklich bitteres Wort aus ihr herausgekommen war, dazu fehlte die Festigkeit und der Impetus hinter den Worten; Sie war… sie war ziemlich cool, so als ältere Schwester.

Hikari hatte Kodama oft gesagt, dass sie sie wunderschön fand (sie wusste auch, das Nozomi diese meinung teilte), und sie hatte ähnliches von Frauen und Männern gesagt bekommen, doch Kodama verstand nie ganz, was sie alle damit meinten; Wenn sie in den Spiegel blickte, sah sie dort nicht irgendwelche abstrakte „Schönheit", sondern nur ihr Gesicht.

Hikari wusste, wie Schönheit funktionierte, und was man tun musste, um sie herbeizuführen, aber sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun und zu bewahren, als „schön" zu sein, dass war etwas für andere Leute.

Als war die Person, die für das Wohlergehen und die „Moral" aller Bewohner dieses Haushaltes verantwortlich war, und als solche bekam sie eine Menge mit, und auch, wenn sie mit sicherheit nicht alles wusste, was in diesen vier Wänden geschah, filterten doch genug Informationen durch sie hindurch, dass sie schließen konnte, dass auch Nozomi gelegentlich ihre eigenen Momente mit Kodama hatte, und das beruhigte und nahm der Situation das dringliche Gefühl der Unzumutbarkeit, die sie einmal besessen hatte.

Dennoch begriff sie in eben dieser Position, als diejenige, zu der alle letzlich gelaufen kamen, und zwischen allen herumschwirrte, um sicherzustellen, dass sie alles hatten, wass sie brauchten, das Kodama und ihr gemeinsamer Vater einander immer noch sehr liebten und dass sich letzterer eigentlich nur um seine Tochter sorgte – Es waren _gerade_ ihre Ähnlichkeiten, die besten Beweise, dass sie Vater und Tochter waren, die an der stockenden Kommunikation schuld waren, und ihr Vater folgte einfach dem traditionellen Weltbind, nachdem ein Vater ein distanzierter Ernährer zu sein hatte, und alles andere Schaden verursachen würde – Nichts galt hier im Osten als ein üblerer Erziehungsfehler, als den Kindern durch übermäßige Nachgiebigkeit Hochmut einzupflanzen, die Übelste der Sünden in einer Welt, die wie viele ältere Gesellschaften als von höheren Ordnungen vorherbestimmt gesehen wurde, die sich noch weiter in höhere Sphären erstreckten, in der jeder seinen Platz im Mikrokosmos zu kennen hatte, damit der Makrokosmos nicht zusammen fiel; Das neuere Modell aber war eine von Erfolg bestimmte Welt, wo statt sozialen Stellungen eben andere Faktoren die Menschen auftrennten, und die Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten durch die Möglichkeit erkauft worden war, wie ein fallender Stern herrabzustürzen;

Doch zumindest war Hikari bei ihren Versuchen, die Tischsituation zu entschärfen, nicht ganz auf sich allein gestellt, so gern sie diese Pflicht auch von Nozomi fernhalten wollte: „…Mach dir nix draus, Papi!" meinte sie. „Kodama-Nee-san ist wahrscheinlich bloß wieder schlecht gelaunt…Aber immerhin bleibt so mehr von diesem scharfen Chinakohl für uns übrig! Probier den mal, ich denke, unsere Onee-san hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen!"

Manch einer könnte diese Worte dem Unwissen kindlicher Unschuld zuweisen, aber wie gesagt, bekam Hikari in ihrer Position sehr viel davon mit, was in diesen vier Wänden unter der Oberfläche vor sich ging – Und es verstand sich, dass ihr Verständnis von der ihr schutzbefohlenen jüngeren Schwester am größten war; Nozomi könnte nichts von ihr verbergen, wenn sie es je ernsthaft versucht hätte; Sie war es, zu der sie kam, wenn sie Trost brauchte, sie war es, die ihr, als sie noch klein gewesen war, so einiges von den Grundzügen dieser Welt erklärt hatte, und sie hätte ihre Aufgabe nur äußerst Miserabel erfüllt, wenn sie nicht die Wahrheit über ihre jüngste Schwester erkannt hätte; Auf den ersten Blick könnte man Horaki Nozomi für ein wandelndes Sonnenscheinchen halten, eine strahlende zwölfjährige mit gebräunter Haut, ein leichtes, sonnengelbes Kostüm in Stil eines Matrosenanzugs mit einem Faltenrock, der bis kurz über ihre Knie reichte, noch mehr Sommersprossen als ihre Schwester und das Haar zu zwei Zöpfchen winzigen frisiert, weil sie ihre Schwester trotz ungleicher Haarlänge doch über alles vergötterte; Doch Hikari hatte nicht übersehen, dass auch sie versucht hatte, in irgendeinen Form einen Beitrag zu diesem Haushalt zu leisten, in der einzigen Form, in der es ein kleines Nesthäkchen konnte; Hikari hatte ihr Bestes versucht, um sie zu bewahren, all das vorzeitige Erwachsenwerden auf sich zu nehmen, damit sie es nicht musste, und es war nicht so, als ob es ein Fehlschlag gewesen wäre;

Statt den Baracken, dem Schlamm und den Ruinen, die dem Second Impact gefolgt waren, hatte es für sie Spielplätze und Schwimmbäder gegeben, Kränze aus Gänseblümchen und Kindergeburtstage mit einer festen Traube von Freundinnen, von denen sie nie zu erzählen aufhörte, doch da waren immer diese Momente, wo es all zu deutlich wurde, dass sie, Nesthäkchen oder nicht, doch wesentlich reifer war, als sie aussehen mochte – Sie hatte sich Diplomatie aneignen müssen, die hohe Kunst des Themawechselns, für die auch vergangenes Unwissen gerne eingespannt werden duften, bei dem sie Vorsicht walten ließ, um ihnen nicht zu zeigen, dass es vergangen war – Aus Rücksicht.

Dem Aufmerksamen Auge offenbahrten sich viele Begebenheiten, bei denen sie zurückgesteckt und sich zuerst um die Bedürfnisse jener zu kümmern, die eigentlich für ihre Bedürfnisse zuständig waren; Kaum einer wusste, welche Reife sie wirklich besaß, oder wie viele Dinge es gab, von denen sie niemals irgendjemandem etwas erzählt hatte; Aber manchmal sah man sie am Fenstersims ihres Zimmers dicke Bücher lesen, Fantasy-Bücher und die alten, ursprünglichen Versionen der Märchen, voll mit mittelalterlichem Wahnsinn, den die Disney-Versionen feinsäuberlich weggeputzt hatten, und immer häufiger auch Romane über „ernste Themen"; In der Schule galt sie als ein „zuverlässiges und verantwortungsbewusstes, selbständiges junges Mädchen", und ihr Vater war natürlich höchst zufrieden mit dem Resultat, und begriff nicht die Tigerstreifen von Schattenspiel, die sich darüber hätten legen können, nicht wirklich ein Verlust, wenn sie sich beide eigentlich zufrieden fühlten;

Vielleicht war es mehr Hikaris eigenes Gewahrsein darüber, dass es hätte besser laufen können – Aber besser konnte es eigentlich immer laufen.

Das war auch eine von Kodamas Weißheiten gewesen – „Tja, Hikari, wir leben eben in einer Welt, wo vieles besser laufen könnte, und nur wenig schlechter- Nachsicht ist oft die beste Sicht…" und auch, wenn sie dem letzen Part nicht bedingungslos zustimmen würde, hatte es sie zum Nachdenken gebracht – Sicher gab es immer etwas, dass man hätte besser machen können, aber wenn sie nun fähig war, das Verbesserungspotential zu sehen, hieß das nicht, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit dazugelernt haben musste?

Blieb also nur, es in Zukunft besser zu machen, und zu sehen, welche Erkenntnisse ihr Leben noch für sie bereithielt…

Sie wusste noch, als ihr Vater reagiert hatte, als sie Asuka das erste mal mit Nachhause gebracht hatte – Zu seiner Verteidigung war zu sagen, dass er sie respektierte und während des Besuches sein übliches selbst blieb, und jegliche Zeichen der Verstimmung so subtil hielt, dass wohl nur seine eigenen Töchter sie zu wittern wussten; Nozomi war von Asuka trotzdem ganz begeistert gewesen, und hatte sie direkt bewundert und nach ihren Schönheitsgeheimnissen gefragt, eine Aufmerksamkeit, die bei Asuka selbst keinesfalls unerwünscht war, Kodama hatte schon bescheidgewusst und scheinbar von einem ihrer Freunde gehört, dass Hikari mit dem „ausländischen Mädchen von der NERV-Schule" befreundet sei, weil angeblich doch „die halbe Stadt" „ganz kirre" nach der „neusten Weltklasseschönheit" von Tokyo-3 sei, deren himmelhohe Ansprüche sie sie alle verschmähen ließen – Das sie selbst noch „Anhänger" unter den Älteren hatte, hätte Hikari nicht gedacht.

Beide Schwestern wurden von Asuka im Nachhinein als „cool" eigenstuft, ohne, dass da eine dieser narzistischen kleinen Nachträge gewesen wäre, die sonst jedem ihrer Worte folgten, die man auch nur als Lob missverstehen konnte, einfach, weil sie nicht daran gedacht hatte; Hikari hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um zu bemerken, dass die ganze Fixierung aufs Äußere nicht ihr natürlicher Zustand war, sondern etwas, dass sie mit bewusster Anstrengung aufrecht erhielt, und bisweilen auch mal vergaß – und es ließ Hikari ein kleines bisschen ehrlich Lächeln wie damals bei diesen frühen Kostümspielen, weil dies bedeutete, dass es ihr gelungen war, Asuka ein bisschen von dem Geschenk zurück gegeben hatte, dass sie ihr gemacht hatte.

„Komm schon, Hikari!" hatte sie bei ihrer ersten Schoppingtour verkündet, gezündet von ihrer Meinung, das Hikari bei der „Klamottenwahl" zu sehr auf „Ordentlichkeit" und ihren Geldbeutel achtete – „Lass den Tafelschwamm in der Schule hängen, und spann mal ein bisschen ab!"

Ehrlich gesagt glaubte sie nicht, dass sie vorher überhaupt gewusst hatte, wie das geht – und auch bei Asuka traf sie schnell auf die Unbeholfenheit hinter der Fassade, auf das Mädchen hinter der Maske der Kämpferin, nicht „das Second Child", nicht „Captain Shikinami", sondern einfach nur Asuka, das Mädchen, dass wie viele andere Mädchen eine allerbeste-beste Busenfreundin hatte, mit der sich fröhlich tuscheln ließ;

Alle Befürchtungen, die sie gehabt hatten, verpufften letzlich doch, so stellte sich herraus, dass die „wahre" Asuka hinter dem Strudel-Monster, dass das Soziale Netz zu biegen vermochte, wie ein schwarzes Loch das Gravitationsfeld, sich in starkem Kontrast zu ihrem üblichen Erscheinungsbild als _überhaupt nicht_ eitel oder oberflächlich erwies; Nicht, dass sich dahinter ein kitschiger Cartoon-Schrank voller Tiefgründigkeit verborgen hätte, dessen Inhalt einem beim Öffnen regelrecht erschlagen könnte, nichts könnte weiter davon entfernt sein; Das Mädchen hinter Makeup und Interface-Clips stellte sich als eine erstaunlich… simple person herraus. Simpel jetzt keinesfalls im Sinne von einem blöden Einfaltspinsel, sondern durchaus in einem positiven Sinne, von dem man wirklich etwas lernen konnte, die Sorte von Mensch, die sich nicht mit ewigen Grübelleien aufhielt, sondern praktisch und mit den Füßen auf den Boden denken konnte, mit einer unkomplizierten Spontanität, die sich nicht von irgendwelchen Ettiketten oder hochzogegenen Augenbrauen aufhalten ließ, sondern wenn sie etwas wollte, einfach hinging ung es sich holte, unverhohlen danach fragte, und mit der Sprache herrausrückte – und da war tatsächlich auch eine echte Kriegerin darin, eine zu dem prunksüchtigen Superstar, den sie der Außenwelt präsentierte, völlig verschiedene Kreatur, vielleicht teils darunter begraben und vergessen, dass selbst Asuka nicht ganz wusste, wo sie dieses innere Feuer an einem schlechten Tag einmal hingelegt haben würde, ein Wrestler, der tatsächlich auch _wirklich _kämpfen konnte, ein als Prinzessin verkleidetes Mädchen, das nicht ahnte, dass es wirklich von königlichem Geblüt war; Doch für Hikari war sie schwer zu übersehen: Eine stählerne, innere, unveräußerliche Qualität, Teil der Art, wie sie ihre Umwelt verarbeitete und darauf reagierte, eine härtere, tiefer sitzender metallische Art Stolz; Es gab drei grundlegende Arten, wie Menschen auf Bedrohungen reagieren konnten, die ihnen fest im Programm saßen und nur dadurch zu überwinden waren, dass man die Bedrohungssituationen zu kontrollierten machte… die guten alten drei Fs, und Asuka war einfach grundlegend nicht der Typ, der davonlief, oder wie vereist stehen blieb, sondernsich zurückwendete und kämpfte – das war ein wirkliches Geschenk, dass man so leicht nicht künstlich imitieren konnte, und etwas, das ihrer Bewunderung wert war, und Hikari eine Gelegenheit gab, auch in sich selbst eine andere Seite zu entdecken, dass auch sie einfach nur mal ein einfaches Mädchen sein konnte, inklusive „Frivolitäten", Klamotten und Freizeit-Quatsch, und ja, auch dem aufblühenden Interesse an Jungs, die die „Aufpasserin" in ihr für unreife Tunichtgute hielt; Von außen hin mochten sie vielleicht wie ein seltsames Paar aussehen, eigentlich „natürliche Feinde" (Aber würde man das nicht auch von dem „Idioten-Quartett" sagen? Vielleicht war ja doch kein so großer Unterschied zwischen ihren beiden Welten), das ernsthafte Muster-Mädchen, perfektes Yamato-Nadeshiko-Hausfrauen-Material, und dieser auffallende Rotschopf, der die Welt zwang, sich an sie anzupassen statt umgekehrt;

Genau das war zunächst auch die Reaktion ihres Vaters gewesen, der, kaum, das Asuka das Haus verlassen hatte, direkt losgelegt hatte, dass er enttäuscht sei und nicht erwartet hätte, das ausgerechnet Hikari von all seinen Tochtern so einen „Schlechten Einfluss" mitnachhause bringen sollte – Zum Schreien! Dieses Haar! Diese freizügige Kleidung! Dieses respektlose Auftreten und völlige Missachten ihrer Kultur! Diese ganzen frivolen Aktivitäten! Und hatte Hikari da gerade erzählt, dass sie auf einen älteren Mann stand?

Herrn Horakis erster Eindruck war klar: Ein durch und durch selbstsüchtiges Mädchen!

Sie hatte ja gesagt, dass sie eine gewisse „Asuka-san" mitbringen würde, aber er hatte sich, dank dem in Anlehnung an das Erbe ihrer japanischen Großmutter gewählten Namen des fraglichen Mädchens etwas ganz anderes unter ihr vorgestellt, eine von den braven jungen Damen, mit denen Hikari sonst gepflegte Konversationen, gemeinsam erledigte Schularbeiten und einen Verbrauch and traditionellem Tee fabrizierte.

Doch Hikari wusste, wie mit ihm umzugehen war; Sie war trotz allem was er sagte doch diejenige unter seinen Töchtern, auf die er am ehesten hörte, vor allem bei der Überbringung eines duftenten Essens in sein Arbeitszimmer, und alles, was es brauchte, um ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Reaktion auf Asuka überdenken zu lassen, war eine Erwähnung ihrer schulischen Leistungen; Kaum hellhörig geworden, ließ sich Horaki damit beschwichtigen, dass Asuka ein sehr ehrgeiziges Mädchen sei, dass sie einen wichtigen Beitrag zum Erhalt der Zivilisation leistete, und dass sie nichts dafür könne, dass ihr das Haar nun mal so aus dem Schädel wachse.

Zufrieden mit der Vorstellung, dass die Gemeinsamkeit der Mädchen in ihrem Ehrgeiz liege, ließ er Hikari seufzend gewähren, und sie schaffte es, ihn Stück für Stück an die gelegentlichen Besuche ihrer neuen besten Freundin zu gewöhnen.

War es nun wirklich der Ehrgeiz, der sie verband? Nun, in einem gewissen Sinne.

Als Hikari das erste mal dazu kam, sich länger allein mit ihr zu unterhalten, fragte sie sie danach, wie sie denn dazu gekommen war, EVA 02 überhaupt zu steuern – Obwohl sie bis her nicht aufgehört hatte, von ihren heroischen Taten mit dem (vermeintlichen) Riesen-Roboter zu berichten, hielt sie sich an dieser Stelle plötzlich bedeckt, doch nach einer kurzuen Bedenkzeit kam sie mit einer Antwort hervor, die gar nichts sagen konnte, aber auch alles: „Ich mache es, weil ich es will."

Sie hatte Hikari gezeigt, dass sich Erfolg durchaus damit vereinen ließ, hin und wieder mal die Dinge zu tun die normale Mädchen eben miteinander taten…

(Und somit ein Anstoß für die Kette von Gedanken, die sie letzlich zu der Idee führte, dass es nicht unbedingt ein Widerspruch war, in einem Akt, das man eigentlich nach allen Regeln der Vernunft als leichtsinnige Dummheit einzustufen, einerseits doch noch den noblen Charakter einer Person zu erkennen, die jemandem, dem er ein Unrecht getan hatte, aller Gefahr zum trotz sein Bedauern auszudrücken, und andererseits an der Gewissheit festzuhalten, dass dem verantwortlichen Holzkopf mal gründlich die Leviten gelesen gehörten.)

Damals hielt sich sich dadurch, dass sie von Asuka tatsächlich so etwas wie Freundlichkeit zu sehen bekam, nicht wirklich für privilegiert, gerade, weil so etwas unter allerbesten Freundinnen eben ganz normal war, einander zu helfen und sich gegenseitig besonders gut zu kennen; Vielleicht war sie sich auch nicht zu vollem Maße darüber bewusst, wie weit Asuka sonst dazu tendierte, die Welt abgesehen von ihr scharf in Rivalen und „Besitztümer" (oder, im unglücklisten Falle des bedauernswerten Third Child, beides zugleich) einzuteilen, Bewunderung konnte auch ein Stück weit blenden, vielleicht schob sie die Frage danach, wieso sie sich diese Fassade überhaupt antat, nachdem sie eine Idee davon bekommen hatte, was dahinter lag, darauf, dass sie einfach gerade die Wahrnehmung von sich erzeugen wollte, die sie eben haben wollte, aus purem Ehrgeiz;

Darauf, dass Asuka „dahinter" nicht eine inspirierende Persönlichkeit, sondern einfach nur ein erbärmliches, weinendes Kind sehen konnte, kam sie nicht.

Doch ganz konnten ihr die Knickung und Stauchung, die sie ihrer Seele antat, als ihre beste Freundin nicht übersehen, vor allem, als sie den eigentlichen Widerspruch in siesen komplizierten Drehungen zu erkennen vermochte.

Die Erklärung war jedoch intutiv genug: Wie bricht man etwas am effizientesten in ein kompliziertes Puzzle aus zahllosen winzigen Splittern?

In dem man mit einem großen, flachen Fuß und ohne ein einziges Gramm von Barmherzigkeit so richtig draufstampft.

(1) Random lateinisches Zitat am Anfang = „Wachet und betet, denn ihr kennt weder den Tag noch die Stunde", einige von euch kennen den Spruch vielleicht aus einer Endzeitparabel im Matthäus-Evangelium, (Wortwitz nicht beabsichtigt) was auch einen netten Kommentar darüber abgibt, wie in Tokyo-3 sozusagen alle jederzeit für den kommenden Weltuntergang bereit sind und deshalb diese Berge an Hochtechnologie gebastelt haben…

(2) Der Expressionismus war ein Kunststil, bei dem unter anderem die Isolation in den damals neu entstandenen großen Städten war. Man könnte mit einiger Berechtigung sagen, dass Van Gogh ihn begründet hat. Das als 1. Kapitel-Zitat benutzte Gedicht könnte als expressionistisch eingestuft werden.

(3) Gendo's & Fuyutsuki's Gespräch am Anfang… Was einem auffält, wenn man sich die jap. Original-version aus ep 17. anhört, ist, das Fuyutsuki konsistent das aus dem Englischen entliehene Wort „paradise" benutzt, während Gendo von „rakuen" (im wesentlichen der japanischen Entsprechung- Wolf's Rain, anyone?) labert; Ich wollte den Unterschied in der Terminologie, der wohl auch etwas über die Ansichten/Persönlichkeiten der zwei aussagen soll, irgendwie rüberbringen, weshalb ich Gendo hier einfach mal etwas „salopper" von „Dem Garten [Eden]" sprechen lasse. (laut dem I-net Wörterbuch, dass ich gefunden habe, ist „pleasure garden" eine mögliche alt. Übersetzung, die ähnlichen Konnotationen sind also scheinbar gegeben. )

(4) Die Idee, dass Kensukes Vater daran beteiligt war, seinen Piloten-Plänen einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, stammt aus seinem Szenario in dem Videospiel „EVA 2". In dem Spiel lief das ganze ziemlich ironisch ab, sodass Kensuke seinen Wunsch letzlich erfüllt bekommt – Aber erst, nachdem sowohl Kensukes alter Herr als auch Touji (der in diesem Szenario nicht von Bardiel erwischt wurde) Zeruel zum Opfer gefallen waren… Interessanterweise ließ er sich dort selbst von dem Wissen über die wahre Natur der EVAs nicht abhalten, sondern war durch die Möglichkeit, so vielleicht seine verstorbene Mutter zu treffen, noch mal erst recht motiviert… Auch einige der Details zu den Bridge-Bunnies sind aus dem Spiel entnommen entnommen. Aber gespielt hab ich's nicht, hab nur auf einigen Internet-Seiten dieses & jenes gelesen, & dann meine Fantasie spielen lassen… Nur so Ansätze, der Großteil ist hauptsächlich mein Versuch, die Schulkinder, Bridge-Bunnies & Tokyo-3 als ganzes mit Tiefe zu versehen – Ich denke, da ist schpn eine Menge tiefe drin, für so Nebencharaktere, man kann da Tiefe finden, wenn man gut hinsieht, aber die Zeit dafür zu haben, nicht alles in eine bestimmte Zahl von Minuten quetschen zu müssen, ist einer der Vorteile des geschriebenen Mediums; Das visuelle hat andere Vorteile, umdas ich es bisweilen sehr beneide, wenn ich die schon nicht habe, denke ich, dass ich die Vorteile von Text dann mindestens Ausreizen sollte.

(5) Weiter geht es gleich in Kapitel Nummer 2.40: [The IdolatrousExpressionismPunk, Teil II: Urban Light]


	57. 40: IEP, Part II: Urban Light

**40: [The IdolatrousExpressionismPunk II: Urban Light]**

_moshi watashi ga ame datta nara_

_sore ga eien ni majiwaru koto no nai_

_sora to daichi o tsunagitomeru you ni_

_dareka no kokoro o tsunagi tomeru koto ga dekita darou ka?_

_-Kubo Tite_

[:]

_„Wenn ich der Regen wäre, _

_Könnte ich dann die Herzen von Menschen verbinden,_

_So wie er den Himmel und die Erde verbindet,_

_Die sich in aller Ewigkeit nicht berühren?"_

Dies ist die Geschichte einer Stadt.

Dies ist die Geschichte einer Stadt, und der Menschen, die darin existieren.

Dies ist die Geschichte einer Stadt, und ihres Herzblutes.

Die schlichteste Logik hätte jetzt vermuten lassen, dass man sich um das nächste Segment dieser Erzählung anzusehen, in den persönlichen Wohnraum der Suzuharas hätte begeben müssen, doch hätten wir das getan, hätten wir den persönlichen Lebensmittelpunkt von Suzuhara Touji dort vergeblich gesucht;

Nicht, dass an diesem selbst in seiner materiellen Beschaffenheit etwas auszusetzten gewesen wäre: Es war zwar nur eine Wohnung in einem fünfstöckigen Appartmentgebäude statt eines eigenen Hauses, aber sie war geräumig und gut ausgestattet, mit einem großen, überdachten Balkon, einer Badewanne, einer modernen Küche und einem eigenen Zimmer für jeden der Bewohner; Von der Theorie her hätte nichts an dem bescheidenen Domizil selbst verhindert, dass sich darin warme Szenen familiären Beisammenseins abspielen könnten, und es war auch nicht so, als ob es diese überhaupt nicht geben würde – Denn obgleich seine Arbeit ihn voll für sich einnahm, gab sich der Familienvater des Hauses Suzuhara, ein simpler, erdgebundener aber doch gefühlsgeleiteter Mensch, den man unter Vernachlässigung einiger nicht ganz unwesentlicher, aber auch nicht unbedingt zentraler Details überschlagsmäßig als eine ältere, vernünftigere Version seines Sohnes approximieren könnte, doch Mühe, seinen Kindern Zeit zuzumessen, und war, damit es ihnen auch nicht an Zuwendung fehlen würde, nach dem Tod seiner Frau wieder bei seinem eigenem Vater eingezogen, der zwar selbst noch arbeitete, aber dennoch die Zeit fand, in den Herzen der zwei Kinder als ihr geliebter Großpapa heimisch zu werden; Etwas Hilfe bei der Kindererziehung war immer besser als keine, und hieß es in diesen ganzen Ratgebern und Magazinen nicht, dass zwei Bezugspersonen jeglicher Art laut dem Stand der gegenwärtigen Psychologie doch generell besser seien als eine?

Was ebenfalls anzumerken war, war, das sowohl Suzuhara junior als auch senior bei NERV arbeiteten – Der Sohn war dem Vater in dieser Hinsicht nachgeiefert, und schon daran, dass das Zusammenleben von drei Generationen über Jahre hinweg funktioniert hatte, konnte man erkennen, dass das Verhältnis der beiden immer sehr gut gewesen war, und diesem während der Kindheit des „mittleren" Suzuharas auch seine Zeit gegeben worden war, und beide erzählten sie immer, dass es ihm schon, als er selbst ein Kind gewesen war, wichtig gewesen war, zu seinen eigenen Kindern ein ähnlich enges und freundschaftliches Verhältnis aufgebaut hatte, und als sich das Erstgebore per Ultraschall als Junge identifizieren ließ, hätte man leicht in Versuchung kommen können, dass das Schicksal diese Pläne guthieß, und kurz darauf war es beschlossene Sache, dass der kleine Stammhalter in dritter Generation „Suzuhara Touji" heißen sollte, wenn auch angeblich nicht in idealer Tradition, sondern auf Unwegen nach dem Großvater, und auch das zweite Kind war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon fest eingeplant gewesen: Die Mutter der zwei war das einzige, alleinerziehend großgezogene Kind einer Dame, die ihrerseits von einer ansonsten kinderlosen, älteren Frau adoptiert worden war, sodass es nie soetwas wie Geschwister, Großeltern oder Cousins gegeben hatte – und daher war es immer einer ihrer innigsten Wünsche gewesen, selbst eine große Familie zu haben, mit vielen, vielen Kindern, und auf den Vorschlag ihres Gatten bezüglich des Namens für ihren gemeinsamen Sohn hatte sie darauf nur geantwortet, dass das erste Mädchen dann nach ihr benannt werden sollte; Und ganz, wie sie es sich erträumt hatten, gingen aus ihrem Ehebund ein Suzuhara Touji III und eine Suzuhara Sakura junior hervor – doch da hörte die Erfüllung der Träume auch schon wieder auf, nicht nur, weil keiner von ihnen zum damaligen Zeitpunkt mit dem Second Impact und der darauf folgenden Hölle auf Erden gerechnet hätte, sondern, weil dieses „erste Mädchen" auch das letzte blieb – Eine Frau, die diese Küche hätte benutzen, und dieses Haus liebevoll hätte dekorieren können, gab es schon lange nicht mehr, und auch, wenn Vater und Großvater der Kinder die Aufgaben, welche die traditionelle Rollenverteilung Männern zudachte – nämlich den Kindern unter anderem Moral einzuimpfen, Lebensweisheiten mit ihnen zu teilen und ihnen passable Finanzen zu bieten, zu genüge erfüllten, fehlte doch das passende Gegenstück, die warme, hingebungsvolle Hausfrau und Mutter, deren Kompetenzen sie in ihrer traditionell geprägten Auszucht nie auszufüllen gelernt hatten. So blieb das Haus, in dem die Suzuharas lebte, doch etwas anderes als ein „zuhause", mehr eine schmucklose Junggesellenbleibe, in der die Herren ihre Besitztümer aufbewahrten, ihren Kühlschrank und ihre Mikrowelle hatten (Die Kochkünste sämtlicher Haushaltsmitglieder beschränkten sich auf die simpelsten Gerichte) und zum Schlafen zurückkehrten;

Das Touji (der jüngste) sich also trotz der relativ „modernen" Konstellation in seinem Hause zu einem Anhänger der „Guten alten Zeiten" entwickeln sollte, könnte also durchaus dadurch bedingt sein, dass er sie mit all diesen Erzählungen von einer Welt assoziierte, in der noch alles in Ordung war, und man sich nach einem langen, stressigen Tag der Magie eines besonderen Ortes überlassen konnte, der sich promt mit Lachen, Wärme und Freundlichkeit anfüllte – Touji hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an die Frau die ihn, gegeben eine ideale Welt, an diesem Ort hätte erwarten sollen; Alles, was ihm von ihr geblieben war, war eine Tasche voll mit diffuser Wärme irgendwo in den Einstülpungen und Gewölben seines seins, eine Art grundlegende Gewissheit, das auf jeden noch so schwarzen Tag ein frischer Morgen folgen würde, ein goldener Schein, so alt, wie sein Bewusstsein selbst – Das aber ließ ihn vermuten, dass seine Mutter eine gutherzige, liebevolle Person gewesen sein musste, die trotz der kurzen Zeit, die ihnen miteinander vergönnt gewesen war, einen Unterschied gemacht hatte, und die stetigen Versicherung seines Vaters und seines Großvaters, dass seine kleine Schwester ihr mit jedem Jahr sowohl in Aussehen als auch in ihrem Wesen ähnlicher wurde, konnten dafür nur eine Bestätigung sein; Die Suzuhara-Kinder waren die Art von Geschwister, bei denen eines sehr nach dem Vater und das andere sehr nach der Mutter kam, untereinander sahen sie sich nur bedingt ähnlich; Bei genauerem Hinsehen hatten sie zweifellos die selbe Nase, die Form ihrer Kiefer war ähnlich, ebenso wie gewisse kleine Gesten und Details in der Art, wie sie sie sich bewegten, die Lehrer zumindest meinten aus unerklärlichen Gründen, dass sie nur durch Größe und Geschlecht auseinander zu halten seien, aber an sich betrachtet war Touji ein hochgewachsener junger Mann mit pechschwarzem Haar und brauner Haut, während Klein-Sakura selbst für ihr Alter klein und zart war, einen deutlich helleren Hautton und volles, braunes Haar, dass um ihr niedliches Köpfen herum ein dezentes, sich jenseits des Kinns geringfügig hochbiegendes Häubchen bildete; Die dazu perfekt dazupassenden Kastanien-Augen jedoch könnte man hingegen wieder als eine Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem „Onii-chan" sehen.

In vieler Hinsicht war Sakura immer das Licht der Suzuhara-Familie gewesen, das liebenswerte Nesthäkchen, dass sie alle beschützen und verwöhnen wollte; Sie lebte mit drei Männern in einem Haushalt, die sich alle größte Mühe gaben, ihr Lächeln zu bewahren, und solange dies so blieb, war alles gut;

Hätte er im inneren dieses Hauses festgesteckt, hätte Touji vielleicht die nötige Melancholie entwickelt, um die klassischen, idyllischen Familienszenen nach denen er sich sehnte als Ding einer vergangenen Zeit abzutun, doch glücklicherweise lebten sie, auch Klein-Sakura zu liebe, in einem Teil der Stadt, in dem man die Kinder noch guten gewissens auf die Straße lassen konnte, (Kensuke hatte dieses Glück nicht gehabt; Sein Vater und er lebten in einem Hochhaus, links und rechts nur Beton, und weit und breit nichts, was einem Spielplatz ähnlich gesehen hätte) sodass seine Welt eben statt des leeren Appartments der örtliche Boltzplatz gewesen war, wo er immer mit den anderen Jungs aus der Nachbarschaft hatte abhängen können; Touji war sowieso schon immer der Typ gewesen, der lieber im freien an der frischen Luft spielte, und so spät nachhause kam, wie seine Eltern es erlaubten; Er hatte die Leere nie wirklich spüren müssen, und wenn er doch einmal daheim gewesen war, dann war da immer Sakura gewesen, für die er stark sein musste, um die er sich kümmern musste, und die ihm Beschäftigung und Gesellschaft bot; Und wenn Touji sie sah, in ihrer Fröhlichkeit und ihrem Strahlen, fühlte er einen Stolz in seiner Brust aufsteigen, und konnte nicht anders als zu denken, „_Das_ ist meine kleine Sakura, _das_ ist meine Schwester!"

Wenn dort schon keine Mutter auf ihn wartete, dann war wenigstens ihr Lächeln es doch wert gewesen, nachhause zu kommen.

Doch seid etwas mehr als drei Monaten war in diesem Appartment nichteinmal mehr der Schatten dieses Lächelns anzutreffen, und die Tatsache, dass sein Vater und sein Großvater Zusatzschichten schieben mussten, um die immer neuen, kostspieligen Behandlungen für den zertrümmerten Körper eines einst munteren kleinen Mädchens notdürftig zusammentackern zu lassen, machten es auch nicht besser.

Touji wusste, dass er nicht das geringste Recht hatte, sich zu beklagen, zumal er nicht selbst derjenige war, der Überstunden schieben musste, oder vielleicht niewieder laufen können würde; Sein eigenes Leid und seine Frustration waren nur kollaterale Effekte und vermutlich winzig im vergleich zu dem, was der Rest seiner Familie durchmachen zu hatte – Und überhaupt war er ein Junge, er konnte es durchaus überleben, einfach mal die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und die Klappe zu halten, ein Indianer kennt keinen Schmerz!

Aber diese Machtlosigkeit.

Dieser Drang irgendetwas zu tun, der sich nirgends entladen konnte…

Doch diese Situation hatte nicht etwa irgendwie aufgehört, sondern stattdessen hatte das normale Alltagsleben begonnen, dieser Angelegenheit zum Trotz einfach weiterzulaufen, und begann auch irgendwann von ihm zu verlangen, dass er einfach mitlief, während seine Schwester in diesem Bett verblieb, als ob nichts geschehen wäre –

Und er hatte mittlerweile begriffen, dass er das akzeptieren musste, wenn er für seine Familie nicht am Ende nur noch zusätzliche Probleme und Sorgen produzieren sollte – Das erste Mal wäre es nicht…

**ZWEI MONATE UND ZWEI WOCHEN ZUVOR**

„-du hast _was_ gemacht?"

„Ihm eine reingehauen!" verkündete Touji unverblümt seine Faust präsentierend.

„Mitten in die Fresse rein. Und gleich noch eine, weil die erste Backpfeife scheinbar nicht beim Empfänger angelangt ist… Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, Sakura-chan, dieser… rückgratlose Schlumpf! Versucht direkt, sich rauszureden, statt zu kassieren, wie sich das für einen Mann gehört. ‚Glaubst du, dass ich das freiwillig mache' , das ich nicht lache!

Der Typ hat vielleicht Nerven, schön brav alles auf andere zu schieben, nachdem er mit seinen ‚Karatekünsten' die halbe Stadt plattgewaltz hat… Wirklich aalglatt, dieser Schweinehund…"

„-du hast den Piloten von diesem Riesen-Roboter getroffen… und du hast ihn _verprügelt_?"

„Sag ich doch! Besonders reuhmütig sah er mir ja nicht aus, aber der wird es sich mit Sicherheit schon aus Selbsterhaltungsgründen zweimal überlegen, wo er mit seinem dämlichen Roboter das nächste Mal hintritt!"

„Du hast ihn _verprügelt_?"

Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht sagen, wieso er so lange gebraucht hatte, um diese… scharfkantige Qualität in der Stimme seiner Schwester zu erkennen; Vielleicht, weil sie es war, und selbst mit gerechtem Zorn nie unvorsichtig zuschneiden würde, aber er schloss nicht aus, dass es der Hochmut gewesen war, dass er es einfach nicht möglich gehalten hatte, das ihr Entääuschung und Schockiertheit die Sprache verschlagen hatten, und nicht simple Überraschung oder gar Gerührtheit; Doch oh nein, wäre Klein-Sakura das Getränk im Cocktail-Glas eines unrasierten Superspions gewesen, wäre sie definitiv geschüttelt gewesen, oder vielmehr _er_schüttert:

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Sein eigenes Gewissen mochte er mit kurzweiligem Zorn übertönt oder gekonnt ignoriert haben, aber selbst die bewährtesten Ohrenstöpsel hätten die Worte dieses kleinen Mädchens daran hindern können, genau ins Schwarze zu treffen – Es war nur ein simpler Satz, nicht etwa in den Glyphen irgendwelcher uralten Zivilisationen, die Götter beschwören, Dämonen versiegeln, die Wahrheit offenbaren und Imperien zusammenbrechen lassen konnten; sondern ein völlig gewöhnlicher, alltäglicher Laut von den blassen Lippen eines winzigen Kindes, das gerademal halb so groß war wie er selbst, selbst, wenn sie tatsächlich stehen konnte, und nicht an ein Bett gefesselt war, auch wenn gerade ihr Zustand ihren Worten wohl nachdruck veerlieh; In vielen Krankenhäusern hierzulande gab es die Möglichkeit, einzelne Betten mit nur halbdurchsichtigen Gardienen von Rest des Raumes abzutrennen, und gerade diese Gardienen fühlte er derzeit an seinen Rücken – Das ärtzliche Personal hatte den Anblick des kleinen Mädchens wohl für so schauderhaft befunden, dass man ihn den anderen Patieten nicht zumuten wollte – Derzeit war nur eines von ihnen besetzt, mit einer scheinbar bewusstlosen älteren Dame, die an einem Beatmungsgerät hing, aber in diesem Raum befanden sich noch drei weitere Betten, ein Einzelzimmer war bei ihrem Budget nicht dringewesen, und das, obwohl es mittlerweile offensichtlich geworden war, das Sakura hier eine lange, lange Zeit zubringen müssen würde.

Die Trümmerstücke hatten sie zermatscht wie ein Insekt nach einem außerplanmäßigen Treffen mit der Fliegenklatsche, und die Aussichten hingen von so vielen Faktoren ab, dass man sie ohne große Übertreibung als Lottospiel bezeichnen könnte – Eine Unsicherheit, die an den männlichen Mitgliedern des Haushaltes in den letzten Wochen gepflegt herumgenagt hatte. Sie hatten sich natürlich alle über die möglichen Werdegänge bei solchen Verletzungen informiert und darüber, was mithilfe der modernen Wissenschaft alles möglich war, doch immer, wenn sie von einer dieser neuen Methoden oder irgendeinem gefeierten Spezialisten hörten, wurde ihnen auch klar, dass ihnen die Mittel fehlten, um sie ihrem kleinen Mädchen bieten zu können – Touji schätzte, dass die beiden Älteren ja wenigstens arbeiten konnten, und mit jeder abgerackerten Stunde konkret sounsoviele Yens zu den benötigten Beträgen hinzuzuadieren; Ihm selbst war nichts weiteres möglich, als ihr einfach seine simple Anwesenheit zu bieten; Er konnte nicht mal ihre kleinen Hände halten, von denen derzeit eine eingegipst und die andere einen permanenten Venen-Zugang gelegt bekommen hatte, in den nun langsam eine Infusion hineintröpfelte, vermutlich eine Art Schmerzmittel oder ein Antibiotikum, um Infektionen an ihren Wunden vorzubeugen – Auf jeden Fall konnte sich Touji auf einen Blick vorstellen, dass für beides davon erheblicher Bedarf sein würde, zumal die ganze Form der winzigen Grundschülerin gleich einer ägyptischen Mumie in Schichten über Schichten aus Bandagen und Gips verpackt war, aus der hie und da die gelegentliche Elektrode oder Drainage herausschaute, inklusive des Kopfes, der bis auf den Mund und der erst seid kurzem um den bisher darin steckenden Schlauch erleichtert worden war , komplett außer anyonmen, weißen, nur von dem gelegentlichen Drainageschlauch unterbrochenen Bandagen-Maske versunken war, unter der sich nur mit sehr großer Vorstellungskraft das Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchen erahnen ließ – und selbst so war ihrem kleinen Körper trotz der extrem reduzierten Bewegungsfähigkeit eine deutliche Spannung anzumerken, selbst so konnte sie mit ihrem blassen Kindermund vollbringen, wozu andere Waffen aus Blei und Metall brauchten:

„Onii-chan, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Natürlich ist es wahr!" protestierte er erstmal direkt, wohl etwas lauter, als es in einem Krankenhaus angemessen war. Er ließ seine Handfläche demonstrativ auf das metallische Gestell des Krankenbettes herniedersausen. „Ich habe mir diesen Schweinehund geschnappt und ihm gegeben, was er verdient hat! Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger!"

„Was er verdient hat? Was er verdient hat? Onii-chan, du bist ein großer Dummie!" verkündete die Kleine erstaunlich energisch. Wenn sie es derzeit gekonnt hätte, hätte sie wohl ihre Ärmchen verschränkt. „Dieser Junge hat uns nicht in Gefahr gebracht, sondern uns alle gerettet!"

„Wie kannst du das sagen, Sakura?! Ich brauch dir wohl hoffentlich nicht zu erzählen, dass dieser Stümper dich glatt ins Krankenhaus verfrachtet hat!"

„Das ist immer noch besser als tot zu sein!"

„Na, diesem Schweinehund ist das schonmal nicht zu verdanken!"

„Du bist wirklich ein großer, großer Dummie, Onii-chan!" verkündete Sakura mit einem Versuch von tandelnder Strenge, der ihr wegen ihrer kindlichen Stimme und der Abwesenheit wirklicher Abneigung misslang – Sie klang eher enttäuscht als irgendetwas anderes.

„Dieser Junge hat doch nur deshalb mit diesem Roboter gekämpft, weil dieses große Monster dabei war, die ganze Stadt kurz und klein zu hauen! Wenn er das Monster nicht besiegt hätte, was glaubst du wäre dann passiert? Hätte es die ganze Stadt zerstört? Hätte es sich mit der Stadt allein zufriedengegeben? Wir wären mit Sicherheit alle tot gewesen. Einfach so! Vati, unser Opa, unserer Lehrer, unsere ganzen Schulfreunde… Wir alle!

Und ich natürlich auch. Wenn die dieses Monster nicht aufgehalten hätten, wären wir alle sowieso gestorben, und nur, weil der Roboter-Junge den Mut hatte, sich diesem Monster entgegen zu stellen, bin ich nicht gestorben, sondern bloß verletzt… und du wärst natürlich auch gestorben, wennkeiner das Monster aufgehalten hätte... Dieser Roboter-Junge hat meinem großen Bruder das Leben gerettet…

Und dafür, dass er das gemacht hat, werde ich ihm auf ewig dankbar sein!

Also bitte, sprich nicht so schlecht über den Jungen, der meinen großen Bruder gerettet hat, und entschuldige dich bitte bei ihm!"

Touji stand mit großen Augen da.

„…Aber Sakura… Wie kannst du soetwas sagen?! Wegen der Unfähigkeit dieses Kerls wärst du beinage gestorben! Dass du dir neben allen anderen Knochen nicht auch noch das Genick gebrochen hast, war großes Glück, und wenn du älter bist, wirst du das auch verstehen.

Du wärst beinahe unter einem verdammten Haufen Beton erstickt!

Was würdest _du_ an meiner Stelle tun? Wenn _ich_ unter einem Haufen Beton erstickt wäre, würdest du dann auch eins auf vergeben und vergessen machen? Friedefreudeeierkuchen? Ernsthaft?! Du wärst echt kein bisschen wütend, nur weil irgend so ein dahergelaufener Typ dir mit einer billigen Ausrede von wegen ‚Uups, das war bloß ein Versehen' ankommt?"

Spätenstens nach der er seine vom Zorne verengten Augen nach beendeter Rede etwas entspannte, erkannte Touji dann aber etwas, was ihn endgültig verstummen ließ – Etwa dort, wo unter ihrem Verband ihre Augen angesiedelt sein müssten, zeigten sich in dem weißen Stoff dunkle Flecken, eine (salzig-warme) Flüssigkeit, welche die Bandagen schwerer machte und die Art veränderte, auf die sie das Licht brachen.

„Natürlich, Onii-chan… Natürlich wäre ich wütend!"

In diesem Moment war Touji zu seiner späteren Beschämung sehr froh, dass sie derzeit sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Wenn dir irgendetwas zustoßen würde, würde ich dich jeden Tag vermissen, mein ganzes Leben lang, und ich würde es auch niemals vergessen können… Ich würde jeden Tag nachhause kommen, und aufs Neue merken, dass du nicht mehr da bist, und jedes Mal daran erinnert werden… und ja, ich würde sauer sein! Ganz, ganz doll sauer…. Und weißt du, was ich mit all dieser Wut machen würde? Ich würde die Zähne zusammenbeißen, und sie herunterschlucken, selbst, wenn ich der Person innen drin in meinem Herzen niemals wirklich vergeben könnte… und ich würde _fair_ zu ihnen sein! Und wenn mich einer fragen würde, warum, dann würde ich denen sagen, dass mein großer Bruder mir immer beigebracht hat, dass Gerechtigkeit eine wichtige Sache ist, und nicht gewollt hätte, dass ich meine Wut an irgendwelchen Leuten abreagiere, die gar nichts dafür können…

…oder zumindest _dachte_ ich das!"

Das tat wohl am meisten weh, dieser deutliche Bruch in der turmhohen Bewunderung, die sie stets für ihren großen Bruder gehabt hatte, nicht, das er irgendwie zu befürchten hätte, dass sich daraus ein langfristiges Zerwürfnis ergeben konnte – Er wusste genau, dass sie ihm vermutlich sofort verzeihen würde, sobald er in ihren Augen nur asreichend Reuhe gezeigt hatte, würde sie ihn vermutlich wieder als ihren großen, starken unbesiegbaren Bruder anstrahlen, der (fast) immer Recht hatte, und dass sie ihm eben nicht ganz alles blind nachpalaverte, konnte er nur zu ihrem Gunsten werten; Sie folgte dem, was er ihr immer gesagt hatte, nicht dem, was er tat, und darauf konnte er nur stolz sein – und jetzt war sie es, die im Bezug auf ihn Reife und Verständnis übte, obwohl er hier eigentlich das verantwortungvolle ältere Geschwisterkind sein sollte, und nicht der hitzlöpfige Pausenclown.

Hätte sie die Scham, die sich unwillkürlich auf seinem Gesicht materialisierte, hätte sie jetzt wohl aufgehört, aber er würde ganz bestimmt nicht derjenige sein, der sie dazu auffordern würde; Aktuell hatte er den Blick abgewendet, obwohl da kein entgegenkommendes Augenpaar war, dem er hätte ausweichen können.

„Stell dir mal vor, was für eine Angst der Roboter-Junge gehabt haben muss, und wie gruselig es gewesen sein muss, sich so einem großen Monster in den Weg zu stellen… und du denkst, was er dafür verdient hat, ist, dass du ihm eine reinhaust?!"

„Zweimal, wenn ich ehrlich bin…"

„WAS?! _Onii-chan_!"

Er machte sich nichteinmal die Mühe, irgendeinen Versuch zu unternehmen, seiner Schwester irgendwelche überschätzenden Illusionen von seinen Handlungen zu bewahren.

Er war schon tief genug gesunken.

**AUGENBLICKE SPÄTER – **

**BEZIRKSKRANKENHAUS ODAWARA, FLURABSCHNITT VOR DEM KRANKENZIMMER 012**

Faust.

Trifft Wand.

Braune Haut auf grauem, harten Beton… nicht gerade die beste Idee, die Touji je gehabt hatte, aber immer noch besser, als seinem kurz geratenem, sommersprossigen Kumpel in die Augen zu sehen, welcher ihn bereits auf dem Sims des dem Krankenzimmer gegenüberliegenden erwartet hatte, allerdings ohne das Touji geanht hätte, dass ihn das zum Zeugen dieses Schauspieles machen würde.

Der diffuse Ärger steckte ihm noch von oben bis unten in den Gliedern, spannte sich in seinen Fäusten und den damit verbundenen Sehnen, doch zu gleich sorgten sein Gewissen, oder zumindest so eine Art Respekt vor dem Unrecht dazu, dass seine Blicke seitlich von der Wand her nicht höher gingen als bis zum Uniform-Kragen seines bebrillten Freundes.

„Na?" fragte dieser, von der eben erfolgten Darbietung, von der natürlich erhebliche Teile bis in den Flur zu hören gewesen waren, unberührter klingend, als er es wahrscheinlich wirklich war.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Touji blieb ihm eine Antwort fällig; Nicht, dass er still blieb, aber sein rauhes „Ach, halt doch den Mund!" wurde von Kensuke nicht als solche qualifiziert.

„Hast du jetzt vor, endlich mit der Entschuldigung herrauszurücken, oder will der Herr Staatanwalt den Fall noch weiterhin verfolgen, nachdem die Geschädigte den Angeklagten schon verziehen hat?"

„Klappe, sagte ich. Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an…"

„Ach ja?" gab er zurück, die folgende Reaktion bewusst in kauf nehmend.

„Ja!" gab der Bruder der kleinen Patietin zurück, ohne den Nerv, sich um irgendwelche Eloquenz zu bemühen. Er war zwar an sich ein gutes Stück größer als sein Kamerad, aber dessen Sitzplatz auf dem Fenstersitz tat sein übliches, um sie auf Augenhöhe zu bringen; Zumindest aber das Gefühl, sich überragt zu fühlen, war das Produkt von Toujis höchst eigener Wahrnehmung.

„Du kapierst das sowieso nicht, du bist schließlich ein Einzelkind!"

„Dann erklärs mir doch."

Touji stellte sicher, dass seinem Ärger mit geigneten Lauten Ausdruck verliehen war, behielt die dazugehörigen Zügel jedoch dennoch in der Hand und blickte seinem Klassenkammeraden statt dessen fest, aber doch etwas kooperationsbereiter als vorhin in die Augen.

Wenn er jetzt Geduld hatte, dann wegen den Durschnittlichen Ergebnissen vergleichbarer Erfahrungen, die er mit dieser Person gemacht hatte, nicht weil er wirklich den Nerv hatte, jetzt so eine grundlegende Sache, die sich für ihn aus der simplen An- oder Abwesenheit eines elementaren Gefühls für einen völlig Außenstehenden begreiflich zu machen.

Er muste erst mal schlucken und seine Gedanken ordnen, brachte dann aber zumindest zuanfang einen etwas gefassteren Ton hinbekommen.

„…große Brüder, Kensuke, weißt du, warum sie zuerst auf die Welt kommen?"

Der Militär-Fan sah ein, dass es wenig Sinn machte, jetzt schon zu antworten. Wenn eine frage schon so gestellt wurde, war schon ersichtlich, dass die offensichtlichste Antwort nur eine Einladung war, als Dödel dazustehen.

Touji wusste die Abwesenheit jeglicher Besserwisserei oder kluger Ratschläge an dieser Stelle einfach mal zu schätzen und fuhr fort, ohne dass die unterschwellig aufgebaute Intesität und Energie sich entlud, doch unter der Oberfläche konnte man sie durch ausreichende Aufmerksamkeit noch immer anschwellen sehen:

„…damit sie auf die Kleinen aufpassen, die nach ihnen kommen!

Es ist scheiß egal, ob Sakura es diesem Arschloch übel nimmt oder nicht! Und wenn schon. Es is nicht ihr Job, es ihm ‚übel zu nehmen', sondern meiner!"

„Na, ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob deine Schwester das so wertschätzen wird, wenn du dich so wenig um ihre Meinung kümmerst… Findest du nicht, dass sie für sich selbst entscheiden kann, wen sie verzieht und wem nicht? Und komm mir nicht damit, dass sie bloß ein kleines Kind ist. Das lässt dich bloß ziemlich uncool aussehen, wenn sie neben dran steht und sich reifer benimmt als du."

„Das hat damit gar nichts zu tun, und wenn du Sakura genau so gut kennen würdest wie ich, würdest du das auch verstehen… Natürlich verzeiht sie ihm, Sakura war immer der Typ, der die Gefühle anderer Leute vor ihre eigenen stellt, sie würde einem so ziemlich alles verzeihen…

Meine Schwester ist vielleicht der aufrichtigste, liebenswürdigste Mensch den ich kenne. Sie hat so ein reines Herz, das es mir manchmal unnastürlich erscheint… Immer wenn ich mit ihr zusammen bin, habe ich eine schöne Zeit, immer, wenn ich sie treffe, sieht der ganze Tag schon viel heiterer aus – und tja, dass heißt das irgendjemand darauf aufpassen muss, dass ihr nicht irgendein dahergelaufenes Arschloch ihr ganzes Leben versaut, und dann auch noch aus nutzt, dass sie so eine gutherzige Person ist…

Ich weiß, wie das klingt, aber wenn du Sakura kennen würdest, würdest du das genau so sehen… Als wir beide klein waren, hatte sie mal eine Lungenenzündung. Sie konnte eine lange Zeit nicht zur Schule gehen oder ihre Freunde treffen, damit sie ja keinen ansteckt, und weil sie im Bett bleiben musste, und zeitweise auch ziemlich hohes Fieber hatte, konnte sie auch nicht irgendwie spielen, und deshalb sah sie verständlicherweise ziemlich traurig aus… Sie tat mir ziemlich leid, aber weil ich selbst nur ein dämlicher Dreikäsehoch war, hab ich nicht ganz kapiert, wie ernst das ganze war, und hab nicht geblickt, dass das schon einen guten Grund hatte, das unser Vater wollte, dass sie in ihrem Bett bleibt… Ich dachte, dass es sie vielleicht aufmuntern würde, wenn ich sie mit raus schmuggle und sie raus zum spielen an die frische Luft bringe. Da laufe ich Idiot mit ihr zum Sportplatz, mit der üblichen Truppe, mit der ich damals oft abgehangen hatte, und kam mir schlauer vor als all die Erwachsenen, weil ich sogar die Jungs überredet hatte, Sakura mitspielen zu lassen, obwohl sie nur ein kleines Mädchen war…

Natürlich ging die ganze Angelegenheit mächtig in die Hose. Gut fünf Minuten, nach dem das Spiel angefangen hatte, is die Kleine uns mitten auf dem Sportplatz umgekippt, und… wir waren alles kleine Knirpse, denen niemand im leben ein teures Mobiltelefon anvertraut hätte. Ich musste warten, bis einer der Jungs, der am nächsten an dem Sportplatz dran gewohnt hatte, nachhause gerannt war, um seine Mutter zu holen… Das waren mit abstant die schlimmsten fünf Minuten meines Lebens.

Jedenfalls hat die dann den Krankenwagen rufen, und Sakura-chan kam ins Krankenhaus…

Meine Eltern hatten in der Zwischenzeit natürlich spitzgekriegt, dass sie weg war, und hatten sie schon überall gesucht – Als mein Vater im Krankenhaus ankam, hat er mir die Backpfeife meines Lebens verpasst und ich habe eine Woche lang Hausarrest gekriegt.

Aber das war nicht verglichen mit den drei Wochen, die Sakura-chan im Krankenhaus zubringen musste… Ich wäre wohl auch dann nicht zum Spielen herausgekommen, wenn meine Eltern mich nicht auf mein Zimmer verdonnert hätten, und ich blieb selbst dann noch da drin sitzen, als meine Strafe eigentlich schon vorbei war – Ich konnte nur daran denken, wie schlecht es Sakura-chan gehen musste, und dass sie definitiv auch keinen Spaß haben würde…

Und als sie am Ende endlich entlassen wurde, ist sie allen ernstes zu mir hergelatscht, und hat sich entschuldigt – Sie. Bei mir.

Weil ich das blöde Basketballspiel ihretwegen nicht zuende spielen konnte… und dann fragt sie auch noch, ob meine Kupels mir das übel genommen hätten…Sie. Mich. …und hat sich bedankt, dass ich sie mitspielen lassen habe, obwohl sie so klein ist, und dass ich mir keine Vorwürfe machen solle…

Sie musste mich erst daran errinnern, von welchem Basketballspiel sie da redet, ich hatte diesen ganzen Scheiß komplett vergessen, weil ich mir solche Sorgen um sie gemacht habe!

Am Ende sah das ganze fast aus, als ob sie _mich_ trösten würde…

Mir wurde klar, dass ich nur daran gedacht hatte, was ich will – Nämlich draußen spielen, obwohl ich eigentlich auf sie aufpassen würde…

Und ich habe entschieden, dass ich von da ab immer zuerst an Sakura-chan denken würde. Ich habe ihr versprochen…" Allen Muckies zum trotz war seine Stimme während dieses Geständnisses immer mehr ins stocken geraten. „ …das ihr großer Brüder sie nun an immer beschützen würde… Und jetzt liegt sie da drin in diesem Bett… Und es gibt überhaupt nichts was ich machen kann…Ich dachte, wenn ich diesem Bastard eine verpasse, könnte ich irgendwie… mithelfen… Aber am Ende habe ich Sakura-chan wieder nur zusätzlichen Kummer gemacht… Genau wie damals als ich ein dämlicher Rotzbengel war…"

„Ich versteh schon." kommentierte Kensuke ohne aufgesetzte Feinfühligkeit „Es ist gar nicht der Neue auf den du stinkig bist, sondern du selbst."

**GEGENWART. DER SELBE ORT. **

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du echt nen Kerl mit ner Brille geschlagen hast…" kommentierte Kensuke, während die beiden Jungen denselben Krankenhaus-Flur wieder gemeinsam hinunterliefen, wobei er verständlicherweise nicht wirklich nostalgisch an seiner mittlerweile wieder völlig intakten Wange herumrieb.

„Es tut mir ja leid!" gab Touji fast schon etwas beleidigt zurück, aber dennoch auf eine Art und Weise, die zumindest für die, die ihn kannten erkennen ließ, das er die betreffende Angelegenheit wirklich lieber vergessen würde.

„Schon okay." Gab sein sommersprossiger Kumpel dann aber entwarnend zurück, nachdem er scheinbar ausreichend seinen Spaß gehabt hatte. „Ein echter Freund ist eben jemand, der die Melodie deines Herzens kennt, und sie dir vorsingt, wenn du sie vergessen hast…"

„Wo hast'n den Spruch her?"

„Die Parkbank auf dem Schulhof. Die mit dieser Grünfläche dahinter… weil da diese Bäume stehen, guckt sie sich kaum einer von der Rückseite an, und deshalb hat diese Graffiti auch so lange überlebt… Keine Ahnung, wer die da ursprünglich reingeritzt hat, kann sein, dass er oder sie schon längst ihren Abschluss gemacht und von hier abgedüst ist… An solchen Orten findet man gelegentlich die eine oder andere Weisheit…"

„Vielleicht, aber die meisten Sachen, die irgendjemand, sagen wir mal, in eine Klo-Wand ritzt, in sind in der Regel etwas weniger profund…"

„Das ist wahr… Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich draußen warte?

„Nee, kein Problem."

Seinem Freund noch kurz lässig hinterherwinkend wendete sich Touji schließlich der Tür zu, drückte die Klinke herunter und kündigte seine Anwesenheit somit schon mit den dazugehörigen Geräuschen an, sodass ihn kaum, dass er die Pforte einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte, bereits ein freudiger Gruß erwartete: „Onii-chan!"

Auch, wenn es immer noch fraglich war, ob sie jemals wieder wirklich laufen können würde, war Klein-Sakuras Anblick vor zwei Monaten noch eine ganz andere Sache gewesen;

Mittlerweile war der Vorhang verschwunden, und er traf sie schon in einer zurückgelehnt-sitzenden Position an, zwar noch mit einem venösen Zugang an einem ihrer Handgelenke, aber derzeit ohne drinsteckende Infusion.

Das Schlimmste, inklusive der metallischen Schienen, in denen ihre Beine noch steckten, wurde ihm von der weichen Daunendecke, von der sie bedeckt war, wohl erspart; Was von ihr sichtbar war, war bekleidet mit einem orangenen Nachthemd mit teils gelben Aufdrucken von kleinen Blümchen – Die Operation an ihrem Köpfchen hatte einiges an ihren Haaren gekostet, aber die waren mittlerweile soweit nachgewachsen, dass das Resultat durchaus als feminine Kurzhaar-Frisur durchgehen konnte, auch, wenn sie zumindest um die Höhe der Stirn immer noch einen festen Kronen-Ring aus Gipsverband trug. ( Und der barg Blutgefäße, die jederzeit platzen könnten, wie auch den eine oder anderen Rückschlag.)

Das wichtigste war, dass er nun freien Blick auf ihre strahlenden, braunen Augen hatte…

Es war nicht mehr ganz so schwer, die durch ihren Zustand stetig im Raum schwebenden Implikationen beiseite zu legen, und sich einfach über ihre Gegenwart zu freuen; Sie freute sich sicherlich über seine, es war schwer zu übersehen; Auch, wenn sie stets versuchte, das nicht so offensichtlich zu machen, damit er sich nicht irgendwie verpflichtet fühlte, seine ganzen Hobbies hinzuschmeißen oder die Schule zu vernmachlässigen, um an ihrer Seite sein zu können, wie er es am Anfang dieses ganzen Schlamassels getan hatte, war sie doch ein kleines Mädchen und überhaupt ein ausdrucksvolles Menschlein und konnte schwer verbergen, dass sie sich immer sehr auf die Besuche freute, nicht nur wegen einer Chance, ihren geliebten Bruder sehen zu können, sondern um die Einsamkeit abzumildern, die die Kleine wohl als das schlimmste an ihrem derzeitigen Zustand empfand…

Er fragte sie natürlich immer, wie es ihr ging und was ihr so passiert sei, aber sie hatte selten etwas zu berichten, worüber Touji nicht schon von seinem Vater aufgeklärt worden wäre, und nicht zu selten saß er am Ende da, und erzählte von seinem eigenem Leben, irgendwelcher Jungskram, der Sakura vermutlich nicht wirklich interessiert hätte, wenn es nicht zu einer Seltenheit geworden wäre, dass sie überhaupt etwas in dieser Form erzählt bekam.

„Was, wirklich, Onii-chan?"

„Na ja, ich war ja in der Grundschule in dieser Gitarren-AG… wirklich gut war ich nicht, aber die ganze Sache war von Anfang an so… Seifenkisten-artig…"

Diese originelle Metapher entlockte seinem Schwesterlein immerhin ein kurzes Kichern, das sie dann aber unterbrach, um mit ihren Händchen nach der CD zu greifen, die ihr großer Bruder ihr mitgebracht hatte. Diese hatte weniger mit einer klassischen, handelsüblichen Musik-Platte zu tun, und mehr mit einem dieser Selbstbrenn-Rohlinge, die es zum Teil zu dutzenden zu kaufen gab, das „Cover" Bild war offensichtlich von Hand in die Vorderseite der eingefügt worden – eindeutlich der amateurhafte Look von dem Touji eben gesprochen hatte.

Das Cover selbst war auch entsprechend simpel, eine populäre generell überbenutzte futuristisch angehauchte Schriftart über einem Bild von ein paar Schülern in einem Musiksaal, wobei zumindest das Bild eigentlich ganz gut gelungen war, als ob der Fotograph wenigstens im Fotographieren erfahrung gehabt hätte.

Der Schriftzug las sich als ‚Earth Defenders' – „Der Band-Name war Ken-chans Idee, nicht wahr?"

„Na ja, er hat die CDs organisiert, und er hatte überhaupt erst die Idee, es schien nur fair…" kommentierte der Bruder der kleinen Patientin. „…am Ende sind wir auf den ganzen Platten sitzen geblieben. Das Schulfest ist wegen des letzten Alarms in Wasser gefallen, und gleich danach ist Yamagishi-san wieder weggezogen… Du kannst die hier also guten gewissens haben, um dir etwas die Zeit damit zu vertreiben… Erzähl nur bitte nicht allen, dass das die krüpeligen Musizierversuche deines Bruders sind… Es is nicht so schlecht geworden, vermutlich durch den glücklichen Zufall das Nagato und Shinji tatsächlich wirklich Ahnung von Musik hatten… Yamagishi-san hat sich als Naturtalent herrausgestellt, und Misato-san hat uns NERVs besten Hobbygitaristen rübergeschickt, um uns etwas unter die Arme zu greifen…"

„Ach, wirklich?"

„Ja. Shigeru Aoba-san. Inklusive Rockerfrisur… Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, hat er früher Mal in einer echten Band gespielt… ‚Cobalt Sky' oder soetwas…"

„Aber wenn er in einer echten Band gespielt hat… Warum hat er denn aufgehört…?"

„Tja…"

**EINE WOCHE ZUVOR**

„Was? Echt? Eine richtige Band?" Kensuke hatte an dieser Stelle fast wirkliche Mühen, nicht von seinem Stühlchen zu fallen, aber auch Mayumi, Nagato und Shinji war eine etwas subtilere, aber tiefere Art von Bewunderung anzumerken, ein stillschweigender Neid für die Fähigkeit, etwas Großartiges und völlig neues scheinbar ex Nihilio aus dem Hut zu ziehen.

Und Touji war ohnehin von Anfang an begeistert gewesen; Elektrische Gitarren schienen neben Misato wohl einer der wenigen Themen zu sein, die bei Touji und Kensuke genau den selben Grad an hyperaktivem Enthusiasmus zu produzieren vermuchten.

„Das ist wirklich OBER-MEGA-AFFEN-GEIL!" riefen die beiden Jungs im Chor, gerade beherrscht genug, um Gitarre und Kamera jeweils nicht fallen zu lassen.

„'Cobalt Sky' sagen Sie?"

„Bitte verzeihen Sie mir wenn ich im Leben noch nicht davon gehört habe…"

„Es würde mich wundern, _wenn_ ihr davon gehört hättet." Bemerkte Aoba mit einer seltsamen Art von Lächeln. „Es war nur so eine kleine Garagen-Geschichte, wir sind ein paar mal auf lokalen Veranstaltungen aufgetreten, besonders von der Uni aus, aber dass war es dann auch. Wir haben nur zwei kleine EPs in recht kleinen Auflagen herausgebracht…."

Doch für die Jungs gab es da keinen Anlass für ein „nur".

„Wahnsinn! Echte Platten! Ein echter Plattenvertrag! Davon können normalsterbliche wie wir echt nur träumen…"

„Warum nur" wollte Kensuke spontan wissen, „Haben sie so einen Traumjob aufgegeben, um ein Computer-Techniker zu werden?!"

„Ziemlich direkte Frage." Gab der Hobby-Gitarrist zurück – humoröser Weise waren es nicht die zwei tratschfreudigen Individuen, sondern der stillere Teil der Gruppe, der sich an dieser Stelle für die andere Hälfte fremdschämte und sich direkt entschuldigte.

„Schon okay, kein Drama… Wisst ihr, Kinder, ‚Traum' ist an dieser Stelle wohl das richtige Wort. Diese ganze Band-Geschichte war ja ganz nett, aber seht mal aus dem Fenster. Wir leben heutzutage in einer ziemlich harten Welt, wo große Fische kleine Fische fressen… Irgendwie müsst ihr Geld verdienen und über die Runden kommen.

Da muss man sich eben angewöhnen, realistisch mit seinen Erwartungen und Prioritäten zu sein…"

(Und auch, wenn der Techniker dabei überzeugt klang, weise sogar, kam Shinji nicht umher, eine gewisse Traurigkeit in den Augen des älteren Mannes zu erkennen – Er war sich am Ende nicht sicher, ob er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte, aber vielleicht hatte er einfach auch eine passende Kombination von Erfahrungen durchlebt, um diese spezifische Art von Erfahrung einfach zu erkennen… Die Worte nahm er auf wie ein Stückchen teure Zartbitterschokolade, dass man erstmal im Mund hin und her lutscht, bevor man es schluckt, um den Geschmack herrauszuarbeiten, spielte nachdenklich mit Variationen dieses Konzeptes herum und probierte es metaphorisch an, zögerlich damit, es in seiner Gesamtheit zu absorbieren.)

**GEGENWART**

„…das klingt irgendwie traurig…" meinte Sakura.

„Ich weiß nicht… Auf jeden Fall ist da schon was dran…"

„Das sieht dir aber gar nicht ähnlich, über so etwas nachzugrübeln, Onii-chan…"

„Vielleicht… Aber wir haben in der Schule ja bald diesen Berufs-Orientierungs-Tag, es wird wohl langsam doch Zeit, dass ich mir über die Zukunft ein paar Gedanken mache…" meinte Touji, zunächst noch versuchend, vom Tonfall her etwas Humor in die Sache zu injizieren.

„…Wolltest du nicht immer ein Profi-Sportler werden, Onii-chan?"

„Ja, als ich noch ein Dreikäsehoch war, Sakura-chan… genau so gut könnte ich ‚Feuerwehrmann', ‚Lokomotivführer' oder ‚Premierminister' sagen… Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, was genau ich später machen werde, aber es ist schon so, wie Aoba-san das gesagt hat, mann muss ein Stück weit realistisch sein… Eines Tages werde ich immerhin 'ne Familie zu ernähren haben…"

„Das sieht dir _wirklich_ nicht ähnlich, Onii-chan… Sagst du das jetzt nur wegen mir? Das du Geld für mich hast, fall ich niemals wieder laufen kann?"

„_Sakura-chan…!_"

Dem kleinen Mädchen war es so ernst, wie es einem kleinen Kind wohl sein konnte, was wohl wesentlich mehr war, als so mancher Erwachsene vermuten hatten, der das komplexe Innenleben seiner Jugend in Vergessenheit geraten lassen hatte.

In den langen Wochen und Monaten, die sie hier verbracht hatte, hatte sie nur zu genüge Zeit gehabt, sich so gut, wie sie es mit ihrem jungen Verstand begreifen konnte, klar zu machen, was genau es bedeutete, dass sie sah, wie die anderen Patienten aus diesem Raum heraus- und neue hereinverlagert wurden, während sie selbst immer da blieb, und wie aus der Frage, wann sie wieder gesund werden würde, die danach wurde, wie viel überhaupt noch zu retten war, und das ihre Familie, die ihr zuanfangs so oft wie möglich in dieser Ausnahmesituation zur Seite gestanden hatte, einfach aus praktischen Gründen dingen wie Schule und Arbeit nachgehen musste.

Aus einigen ihrer Lieblings-Bilderbücher wusste sie, dass sich das Wetter vor dem Second Impact im Laufe des Jahres sehr stark zu ändern pflegte; Sie hatte Bilder gesehen, die für sie, die sie Jahre nach der Katastrophe geboren worden war, wie außerirdische Landschaften wirkten; Welten bedeckt von glitzerndem Weiß, Blätter in den Farben von Feuer und Wälder in Pink, die ihre Blütenblätter zu tausenden dem frisch-kühlen Frühlingswind mitgaben, als sei dieser eine Braut, die sich vor ihrer Hochzeitsnacht Blumen ins Haar flechten ließ, Blumen so wie jene, von denen sich auch ihr Name ableitete.

Und hätte es diese Jahreszeiten auch jetzt noch gegeben, so wusste sie, dass die Zeit, die sie bereits damit verbracht hatte, aus dem Fenster dieses Raumes herauszustarren, wohl ausgereicht hätte, um ihnen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich ineinander umwandelten.

Höchstwahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht nur den Beginn, sondern auch das dahinschwinden einer neuen Jahreszeit beobachten können, vielleicht noch nicht jetzt, aber schon sehr bald – Denn sie verstand sehr gut, dass sie schon eine lange, lange Zeit hier verbracht hatte, und wohl auch noch eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit hier bleiben würde.

Sie hatte das verstandes, und deshalb…

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Onii-chan! Ich weiß nämlich auch schon, was ich später mal werden will, und ich werde mein eigenes Geld verdienen… du brauchst dich also gar keine Sorgen um mich zu machen…"

Touji hielt sich an dieser Stelle bedeckt – Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie seine kleine Schwester es immer durch die Wohnung posaunt hatte, dass sie eine Bellerina werden wollte – Es war eine üblicher Traum kleiner Mädchen, der vermutlich mit zunehmenden Alter konsequent verpufft wäre, und mitsamt dem typischen vierjährigen Rosa-Wahn zu einer witzigen Anekdote zusammengeschrupft wäre, wenn da nicht jenes klitzekleine, unschöne Detail wäre, der ihn mit einem tragischen Nachdruck verfestigt hätte: Die Tatsache, dass es jetzt nicht langsam vergangen, sondern mit einem abrupten Bruch zu einer Unmöglichkeit gemacht worden war; Was der hochgewachsene Junge im Jogginganzug jedoch stattdessen zu hören bekam, überraschte ihn nicht minder:

„Ich werde nämlich eine Krankenschwester!"

„Kranken… Schwester?" gab Touji leicht bedröppelt zurück.

„Ist das so enttäuschend?" fragte Sakura, ihre Ärmchen gespielt-ärgerlich verschränkend.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall… aber ich hätte gedacht, dass du nach dieser ganzen Geschichte hier erst mal nichts mehr mit Krankenhäusern am Hut haben willst…"

Sakura lächelte nur.

„Die Schwestern hier waren alle ganz nett zu mir, und das in so einer schlimmen Zeit… Und außerdem würde ich gerne anderen Kindern helfen, denen es genau so geht… Und wenn das mit der OP und so nichts wird, dann werd' ich halt eine Krankenschwester mit Rollstuhl. Und weißt du was? Ich werde die Lieblings-Krankenschwester von allen kleinen Jungs sein, weil ich nämlich immer all diese coolen Geschichten von meinem großen Bruder dem Profi-Sportler erzählen werde."

_„…Sakura-chan…"_

Touji blieben die Worte weg – Und wiedermal sah er sich von all den guten Dingen überzeugt, die er je über seine Schwester behauptet hatte.

Diese Reinheit – dieses Licht, das ihn und seine Familie selbst in diesen finsteren, ungewissen Zeiten auf dem rechten Kurs hielt…

Er hätte es wohl nicht in diese Art von Worten gefasst, dazu war er wohl eine zu simple, bodenständige Person, die seine Gefühlen einfach physisch manifestierte, statt sie zur genauen Sezierung in der immateriellen Sphäre seines Schädels zu behalten, doch die Überzeugung, die er einfach ohne sich ihr groß zu widmen in ihrer ursprünglichsten Form eines gefühlen, gelben Lichtbogens zwischen seinen Schultern zu kenntnis nahm, hatte durchaus eine Entsprechung in Worten: Nur diese Unschuld konnte diese Welt noch retten, nur, was sie davon behalten konnten, durch die Vernichtung des Second Impact, und durch die Prüfungen der Endzeit hindurch; Und wo dabei seine eigene Rolle lag, war ebenfals ziemlich offensichtlich

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine tolle Krankenschwester wirst, Sakura-chan… Wenn du nur weiterhin so bleibt, wie du bist…"

Und das ließ sie einfachnur lächeln, strahlend genug, um seine Entschlüsse zu bestärken – So lange sie nur weiter so lächeln würde, konnte diese Welt nicht so verloren sein, wie es alle sagten… und deshalb würde er eben dieses Lächeln mit allem beschützen, was in seiner Macht stand, koste es, was es wolle.

„Also, ähm, die CD hier… Aoba-san hat uns ja unter de Arme gegriffen, und außerdem hatten wir auch Shinji und Nagato dabei, die wirklich ahnung von Musik hatten… Es lässt sich also durchaus hören, auch, wenn ich kaum glaube, dass wir das Projekt jemals wiederbeleben werden…"

„Schon allein, weil ihr keine Sängerin mehr habt, hm?"

„Jah…"

Sakura betrachtete das CD-Cover, plötzlich mit einem gewissen Maß an Ernsthaftigkeit.

Sie deutete mit einem ihrer kleinen Finger auf eine unscheinbare Gestalt, die sichfast schon ein wenig hinter seinem großen, klobigen Instrument verschanzen wollen zu schien.

„…Dann ist das hier… der Roboter-Junge?"

„Yup. Auch, wenn's ihm wohl lieber wäre, wenn du ihn nicht so nennen würdest… Er hasst den Job, und seid ich damals bei diesem Höllenritt dabei war, kann ich es ihm echt nicht verübeln…" An dieser Stelle nahm auch der Gesichtsausdruck des älteren Geschwisterkindes eine ernster wirkende Konformation an.

„…Mach er sich… eigentlich immer noch Vorwürfe, wegen dem, was mit mir passiert ist?"

Touji kam sich wie auf Knopfdruck wie ein zu Recht bestraftes, unartiges kleines Kind vor.

Ein Stück weit wurde er die unvernünftige kleine Empfindung nicht los, dass er es etwas unfair fand, dass sie ihm wieder damit kam.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hab die Lektion ja gelernt… Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er damit so einen Komplex kriegen würde, hätte ich ihm niemals eine verpasst… und ich weiß auch, dass ich mir das vorher hätte überlegen sollen… Du hast ja Recht…"

„…das meinte ich gar nicht, Onii-chan. Aber… ist er denn ok?"

„Hm… In letzter Zeit mache ich mir da schon meine Sorgen… Er schien irgendwie… weit weg, als ob er mit irgendetwas beschäftigt wäre, von dem er uns nichts erzählt hat. Vielleicht von NERV aus. Ich denke nicht, dass es mit dir zu tun hat, jendenfalls nicht _nur_…"

„Trotzdem… meinst du, dass es vielleicht helfen würde, wenn… wenn ihn ihn mal treffen könnte? Das ich ihm… selbst sagen könnte, dass ich ihm nicht die Schuld gebe..."

„Das… das must du nicht machen, Sakura-chan.

Ihm nicht die Schuld zu geben ist eine Sache, aber wenn du diejenige bist, die sich verantwortlich fühlt, dann solltest du dich vielleicht doch daran erinnern, dass du diehenige bist, die gerade in einem Krankenhausbett liegt…"

„Es geht doch nicht nur _darum_!" beklagte das kleine Mädchen mit einer milden Form kindlicher Eingerschnapptheit. „Denkst du, dass ich keine anderen Gründe hab, einen der besten Freunde meines großen Bruders kennenlernen zu wollen? Ken-chan kenne ich ja schon von früher, aber Ikari-kun habe ich noch nie gesehen, obwohl du immer von ihm erzählst… und dasselbe gilt auch für Mitsurugi-kun…"

Ah.

Verständnis, aber nicht ohne Ernüchterung.

Es ging ihr nur darum… weiter ein Teil seines Lebens zu bleiben, während sie dabei zu sehen musste, wie es weiterging, während ihr eigenes mit quietschenden Bremsen zum Stillstand gekommen war – Ihre Freunde aus der Schule kamen sie trotz anfänglicher großer Aktionen von Klassenlehrerin und besten Freunden immer seltener besuchen, und auch, wenn es keiner laut aussprechen musste, um Zeitangaben jeder Art möglichst diffus zu halten, war es nach über drei Monaten Abwesenheit aus ihrer Schule implizit klar, dass sie die Klassenstufe wiederholen müssen würde…

„Ich… ich werde sehen, was ich arrangieren kann…"

Aber das würde auch nicht leicht werden, insbesondere zu einem Zeitpunkt wie diesem.

Zuanfangts hätte er die Tatsache, das Shinji Sakura nicht von sich aus besucht hatte, nachdem er von ihr gehört hatte, ja, ihn nicht mal angesprochen hatte, um sich nach ihr zu erkundigen, oder wenigstens einen blöden Blumenstraus oder ein paar Postkarten geschickt hatte, einfach auf auf eine Denkweise geschoben, nachder das sowieso das Problem von jemand anderem war, und dass er selbst nichts dafür könne, nichts so radikales und realitätsfernes wie fehlendes Interesse oder mangelnde Reuhe, welche die offensichtlichen Reaktionen des EVA-Piloten nicht wegerklären konnten, aber doch genug, um seinen Ärger am kochen zu halten, und seine Entschuldigung hinauszuschieben – Und diese Vermutung bedurfte nicht einmal sehr vieler Annahmen. Empathie mochte ein Stück weit da sein, naschön, aber scheinbar konnte er es sich nicht leisten, sie für jemanden auszugeben, der einfach nur eines von vielen Opfern war… Vielleicht menschlich, aber feige.

Dann aber hatte Touji das Third Child richtig kennengelernt, dieses paradoxe, absurde Wesen – Shinji Ikari, Bezwinger von Göttern, zitternd vor ein paar kleinen Menschen; Es mochte wahr sein, dass er sich vor dem Schmerz von Enttäuschung und Ablehnung fürchtete wie sonst vor nichts, doch mitlerweile war es ihm klar geweorden, dass es doch noch eine andere Sache gab, vor der er sich noch viel mehr fürchtete: Die Möglichkeit, selbst zum Grund für das Leiden anderer zu werden.

Touji wusste von Kensuke, (selbst schaffte er sich seiner eigenen Reuhe wegen nicht wirklich, darüber ein produktives Gespräch zu führen, dass nicht dazu verdammt wäre, wenn nicht an Shinjis dann an seinem eigenen Ende verklemmen würde) dass das Third Child alle Neuigkeiten über Klein-Sakura geradezu aufsaugte, und darauf immer recht merkliche Reaktionen hatte… Es war nicht, dass er es einfach abwälzen könnte, dass er sich da überhaupt nicht einfühlen könnte – Nicht, weil er die Stärke und das moralische Rückgrad hätte, einzusehen, dass es so nicht sein könnte, sein, dann hätte er sich inzwischen dazu zwingen können, mit einem Blumenstrauß in ihrem Krankenzimmer in Odawara aufzukreuzen.

Wenn er den leichten Weg hätte nehmen können, hätte er er ihn wohl nach kurzem zögern erwählt, doch er wäre nicht weit gekommen, ohne umzudrehen, weil er ihn nicht reuhlos zuendegehen _konnte- _Es war nicht, dass er zu wenig Einfühlung besitzen würde, sich zu wenig um die Folgen kümmern würde, sondern _zu viel- _Er schämte sich so tief für das, was mit Klein-Sakura geschehen war, dass er es nicht fertig brachte, ihr sein Gesicht zu zeigen, und überzeugt war, nicht das Recht zu haben, dort überhaupt aufzukreuzen, oder sie Touji gegenüber auch nur zu erwähnen.

Es war sein Bewusstsein darüber, dass er etwas anrichten könnte, dass ihn stocken ließ – Aber auf die Dauer würde auch das freilich nicht produktiv sein.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr erschien es ihm, dass Sakura endlich entgegenzutreten und sich nicht nur der Wahrheit ihrer Situation, die wohl weniger grimmig war, als er sich das vorstelle (Das wurde auch Touji selbst an dieser Stelle klar – Auch, wenn es schmerzte, sie so zu sehen, es hätte alles noch sehr, sehr viel schlimmer kommen können…), sondern in erster Linie seinen eigenen Gefühle bezüglich der ganzen Angelegenheit zu stellen, ihm eigentlich nur zu Gute zu kommen konnte…

Ihm diesen Vorschlag aber erfolgreich zu unterbreiten, würde eine ganz, ganz andere Angelegenheit sein, die er nicht zu unterschätzen wagte – Auf jeden Fall würde er sich zuerst ein Mal mit Kensuke beraten müssen, auch darüber, ob man Nagato zur Entschärfung der Situation gleich Mit-Einladen sollte, oder ob eine gewisse „Schärfe" nicht notwendig war. Nagato selbst würde er wohl erst mal noch nicht informieren, nicht, weil er ihn irgendwie als „nicht zugehörig" wahrnehmen würde, weil er dem ausgewählten Kreis im Kampf gegen den füfften Engel nicht zugehörig gewesen wäre – Wo Distanz war, war eigentlich nur eine Gelegenheit, sie zu schließen – sondern mehr aus einer Art Rücksicht.

Sein eigener Blick auf das Third Child war schon durch ihre Historie bedingt immer unverblümt gewesen, und Kensuke besaß mehr Einsicht, als man es ihm ansehen würde, und es war auch nicht Nagatos Bewunderung, für das Third Child, die er nicht zerschlagen wollte, vertrat er doch selbst das Prinzip, dass eine gute Freudschaft auf einem nüchternen, realistischem Bild voneinander basierte – Das war auch zwischen ihm und Kensuke seither ein bestimmender Faktor gewesen, und er hatte auch von Sakura nur lernen können, weil sie aller Bewunderung zum Trotz nicht verlegen war, ihm gepflegt die Meinung zu geigen… Es war vielmehr diese Wahrnehmung, die Nagato von Shinji als jemandem hatte, der ihm ähnlich war; Das mochte ein Stückweit stimmen, aber Touji hatte mittlerweile genug gesehen, um zu wissen, das Nagato an Shinjis Stelle noch an dem selben Tag, an der er von ihrer Existenz erfahren hatte, wohl noch halb von benommen von allem, was der Engel mit dem Evangelion angestellt haben mochte, direkt in Sakuras Krankenzimmer marschiert wäre, um sich direkt mit einer tiefen Verbeugung zu entschuldigen…

Nicht, das Touji sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt darüber den Kopf zerbrochen hätte, als er nach dem er sich von seiner Schwester verabschiedet hatte, und auf dem Display seines Handys zunächst Kensukes und nicht Nagatos Nummer auswählte; Es war in gewisser Hinsicht in eine logische Kontinuation von vergangenem, soetwas zunächst mit Kensuke zu besprechen – Sehr, sehr viel später sollte er jedoch Gründe bekommen, über all dies gründlich nachzugrübeln, getrieben von dem Verlangen nach dringenden Antworten, auf die Shinji vielleicht einen kurzen Ausblick bekommen würde, Touji selbst aber für alle Zeit verborgen bleiben würden…

„…Vater…"

„Hm?" Mitsurugi, der derzeit mit einem Holzspatel in einem Wok herumrührte und zu diesem Zweck seine langen, dunklen Haare in ein mittelblauen Haargummi und den Rest seines Körpers in eine blaue Schürze verpackt hatte, blickte von den Edelstahloberflächen der mitsurugi'schen Küche auf, um seinem Sohn entgegen zu sehen, der soeben in einer „geschlossenen", Raumsparenden Haltung aus seinem Zimmer hervorgekommen war, den eigentlich nur verwundert-fragenden Blick seines Vaters ernst und mit schweiß an den Händen treffend.

„Ich würde… ich würde dich gerne frragen ob du… vielleicht… vielleicht kurz Zeit hättest…. Mit mir zu reden…"

„Ja gerne doch." Gab Mitsurugi Minoru augenblicklich zurück, den Blick nur kurzzeitig von seinem Sohn abwendend, um den Wok vom Feuer zu nehmen und abzudecken – Er war sich nicht Sicher, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war, das Zeug vom Feuer zu nehmen und später weiterzukochen – Kikyo hätte es wohl gewusst – aber im Moment hatte etwas anderes schon aus Prinzip vorrang. Auch, wenn er seine Unbeholfenheit bezüglich deser plötzlichen, ernst wirkenden Nachfrage und seiner Angst vor dem, was schon seit langem drohte, über ihn hineinzubrechen drohte, nur unzulänglich verbergen konnte.

Von einem erwachsenen Mann sollte das eigentlich zu erwarten sein.

„…Natürlich, natürlich kannst du mit mir reden. Dafür habe ich immer Zeit, dass weißt du doch… Nagato. Was… was ist denn?"

…und in den Schatten dieser dunklen Wolkenkratzer und all der einzigartigen Seelen, die darin ein und aus gingen, fand sich ein Wesen, dass hier definitiv nicht hingehörte, mehr noch, als die paar überirdischen Gestalten, die diese schwarze Zitadelle der Menschheit auf ihren eigenen Bahnen bespukten; Sie stach nicht mehr so heraus, wie sie es einst gestan hatte, hatte, kaum anders als die anderen ungewissen Rauchgestalten menschlicher Imitation, die sich hier finden ließen, Form und Formalität dieser für sie fremden Welt imitiert, und hätte man sie rein äußerlich betrachtet, war die Imitation mittlerweile besser als so manche andere; Ein passender, grün-gemusterter Rock spannte sich über die Schenkel der Gestalt, Wildlederstiefel reichten bis kurz unter ihre Knie, und sie hatte sich, unwirklich wie es scheinen mochte, sogar tatsächlich angeignet, wie man sich mit hohen Absätzen fortbewegen konnte; Ihren Oberkörper hingegen bedeckte ein roter Pullover, der die Formen darunter gut erahnen ließ, besonders, wenn sie ihre Arme wie jetzt gekreuzt hielt, während sie an einer Wand lehnte, und auch die Schirmmütze, die sie mit einer tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Sonnenschutz auf ihrem Haupte trug. Die Farben waren intensiv genug, um das glänzende Blau der Mähne, die ihr gleich einem Wasserfall über die Schultern strömte, fast schon perfekt dazupassen zu lassen, und im bläulichen Licht des Tokyo-3-er Nachtlebens fiel selbst der blasse Hautton nicht wirklich auf, genau so wenig wie die Art, wie sie an der teils mit vielen identischen Plakaten beklebten Holzwand des Gebäudes lehnte; Aus dem Gebäude selbst drang der Lärm von Musik und Tanz, Verstärkerboxen tränkten die Luft in bebende Vibration, eine Menge Leute standen hier draußen und schnappten kurz etwas frische Luft oder nahmen sich die Zeit, eine Zigarette zu rauchen, sie war also nicht die Einzige, und ihre Präsenz fiel in dieser Hinsicht also auch nicht auf, es war zu erwarten, dass man sie zu frieden lassen würde, ohne dass sie irgendjemandes Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, und es ihr somit weiterhin möglich sein würde, auf das zu warten, worauf sie eben wartete.

Doch wie es mit der äußerlichen Ähnlichkeit auch stehen mochte, sie ging nicht tiefer als die oberen Schichten ihrer Haut, gleich den fruchtgummihaften, äußeren Schichten einer Tapioka-Perle, deren mehliges Inneres wenig Ähnlichkeit damit hatte, was sich am ehesten darin wiederspiegelte, dass sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie irgendwann mal eine kritische Masse erreichen könnte, einen Punkt, an dem sie sich dem äußeren einer gewöhnlichen jungen Frau so weit angepasst hatte, dass sie nicht nur nicht als Fremdkörper in diesem ganzen, großen verdorbenem Schwarmstock der Lillim wahrgenommen werden würde, sondern gar als akzeptabler Teil, dem man etwas anderes als die aktive Teilnahme gar nicht mehr unterstellen würde,und sich so mit einem jungen Mann konfrontiert sah, der sich auf die als „Leatha" klassifizierte Lebensform zubewegt hatte; Als seine Schuhe ihr Blickfeld kreuzten, blickte sie auf, weil es gemäß der Information, die sie bis jetzt absorbiert hatte, dass war, was man von ihr als Teil dieser Lillim-Masse erwarten würde, wenn sie praktisch flüssig dort hinein schmelzen würde.

Der Mann verwechselte die Fehler in ihrem oberflächlichen „Interaktions-Programm", das wenig mit dem Zutun hatte, worüber sie in jenem Moment wirklich nachgedacht hatte, und hier auch zu tun glaubte, jetzt, wo die nächste Manifestation so unmittelbar bevor stand, mit der Reaktion einer Frau, die von dem, was sie sah, zu anfangs recht unbeindruckt war, und unwissend der Gefahr, in der er und alle in der näheren Umgebung sich gerade befanden, gedachte er, dass zu korrigieren.

„Was macht so eine passable Schnecke wie du ganz allein hier draußen in der Kälte? Wieso kommst du nicht rein und machst Party?"

„Ich warte." Gab sie weniger zurück, als dass sie mit Kehle, Lungen und Mundraum diverse Aktionen ausführte, die das Ersuchen dieser testenden Drohne zufriedenstellen würde. Sie gedachte ihrer eigentlichen Tätitkeit von dort an nun volle Aufmerksamkeit zumessen zu können, und blickte geradewegs an dem Exemplar vorbei, es im weitesten Sinne als „abgehakt." einstufend.

Die Worte entsprachen im weitesten Sinne der Wahrheit, für so etwas wie „Verbergen" hatte sie ein limitiertes inneres Verständnis, auch, wenn sich so etwas natürlich indirekt auf ihre angepassten Reaktionsmuster mit einfloss, und in die Filter für das, was funktionierende, zu

Doch obwohl sie dem Subjekt eigentlich gegeben haben müsste, was er soweit es sich aus seinen Anfragen entnehmen ließ ersucht hatte, machte sich dieses noch nicht von dannen.

„Was für ein Schweinehund lässt denn ein hübsches Püppchen wie dich hier draußen herumstehen? Richtig schämen sollte sich der Halunke… Weißt du was? Ich glaube, dein Rosenkavalier würde dich auch genau so gut finden, wenn du drinnen auf ihn wartest…"

„Er soll mich nicht finden. Ich bin hier, um ihn zu finden." Antwortete das als „Leatha" klassifizierte Wesen tonlos.

„Wie wärs, wenn wir uns dann an die Bar hocken? Von dort aus dürftest du ihn sehen, wenn er hier rein marschiert! Ich geb dir sogar was aus, womit du dir die Zeit vertreiben kannst!"

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein."

„Au mann. Du weißt sicherlich, wie man jemandem die kalte Schulter gibt, Kleine."

Ihre Versuche, dieses Lauten irgendwelche Informationen oder Anforderungen nach weiteren Reaktionen zu entnehmen, schlugen fehl.

„Na komm schon. Auch mit deinem hübschen Gesicht bekommst du doch mit sicherheit nicht jeden Tag was ausgegeben! Weißt du was, du könntest doch einfach mitkommen. Von der Kante stoßen kannst du mich immer noch, _nachdem_ du ein gratis Getränk bei mir abgestaubt hast!"

Sie konnte in dieser Logik keine Fehler finden, zumindest nicht auf die gröbste Art und Weise, mit der sie sie vearbeiten konnte, fast schon als eine Art mathematischen Ausdruck mit Variablen und Regeln dafür, wie mit den Operatoren dazwischen zu verfahren waren – Ob sie auf dieser oder jener Seite der dünnen Holzwand stand, machte für ihre Aktivitäten tatsächlich keinerlei Unterschied.

Wenn ihr nun aber eine passende Logik präsentiert wurde, gab ihre Information darüber, wie sich ein Steinchen im Mosaik der Lilim verhalten würde, eine wahrscheinlichste Verhaltensweise an – Und in ihrem limitierten Begreifen dieser Welt, in die sie nicht gehörte, sah das ganze wesentlich rigider aus, als sich der Sachverhalt für eine tatsächliche junge Frau dargestellt hätte, die den bemühren Romeo jetzt immer noch mit einer nicht gerade kleinen Wahrscheinlichkeit von der Kante stoßen können hätte – Für „Leatha" gestalten sich die weiteren Handlungsmöglichkeiten nun so, dass sie das Verhalten eines gewöhnlichen Lillim-Bruchstücks weiter emulieren könnte, oder dies aber abbrechen könnte, und ihre Warterei weiter fortsetzen könnte – Da sie eine kleine Abweichung von der allergröbsten Allgemeinheit jedoch nicht von etwas zu unterscheiden wusste, dass sie direkt verraten würde, würde dieser Fall mit sich bringen, sowohl dieses Exemplar hier vor ihrer Nase, als auch alle weiteren, möglichen „Zeugen" an diesem Ort …in Ressourcen umzuwandeln.

„Also, was is nun?" fragter der junge Mann noch mal, nichts davon ahnend, dass er vielleicht den Strick zu der Guillotinen-Klinge in seinen Händen hielt, die über den Hälsen aller Menschen in der näheren Umgebung in der Luft hing, seinen eigenen miteingerechnet.

„Ja oder nein?"

…es war unwahscheinlich, dass sie so viel Material rechtzeitig verarbeitet bekommen würde, nicht jetzt, wo die nächste Manifestation unmittelbar bevor stand.

Sie fragte ihre gesammelten Daten über solche Situationen ab.

„Ich…komme…" antwortete sie, wenn auch mit einer gewissen Distanz in ihrer Stimme.

Einer alten Prägung folgend hielt sie ihm ihre Hand hin, was ihn nun etwas zu überraschen schien, aber als ein Zeichen des Triumphes gewertet wurde.

„Also, dann, gehen wir. Die müssten in wenigen Minuten sowieso Happy Hour haben… und glaub mir, die Hour wird heute besonders Happy sein!"

Sie suchte nach einem korrekten Muster für die nächste Aktion.

Er hielt ihre feinen Finger kunstos in seine eigenen verpackt, beiläufig, als würde er einen Koffer hinter sich herziehen, und irgendwas erschien ihr falsch, aber nicht auf eine Art, die sie erklären oder begreifen konnte… Ob sie ihn nicht doch „ernten" sollte?

Da waren eine Menge verfügbare Optionen, doch es gab eine, ursprünglichste Prägung, die über alle anderen Präzedens erhalten sollte:

_"Probier's doch mal... mit einem Lächeln..."_

(1) Die Anlehnung an eine gewisse Folge von „Digimon" gebe ich hier gerne zu – Es war einfach zu perfekt.

(2) Wenn ich es nicht komplett verkackt hatte, sollte diese Szene mit „Leatha" als unheimlich rüber kommen…

(3) Nächstes Kapitel ist zu 90% fertig und folgt auf dem Fuße, habe nur wieder wegen Länge gesplittet. Ich empfehle trotzdem, „The IdolatrousExpressionismPunk" nach Möglichkeit in einer Sitzung zu lesen (soweit das bei so viel Text halt geht), dh., inklusive den in Bälde kommenden Teilen drei und vier.


	58. 41: IEP III: Das Bollwerk

**41: [The IdolatrousExpressionismPunk III: Das Bollwerk]**

_furishikiru taiyou no tategami ga_

_hakuhyou ni nokoru ashiato o keshite yuku _

_azamukareru o osoreruna_

_sekai wa sude ni azamuki no ue ni aru _

_-Tite Kubo_

[:]

_Der endlose Strom der Mähne der Sonne_

_Wird die Fußspuren auf dem dünnen Eis schon bald verwischt haben_

_Fürchte dich nicht davor, betrogen zu werden_

_Die Welt ist sowieso schon voll mit Betrug_

Auch wenn diese Baustelle sich einfach dadurch, dass hier um diese Zeit kein Betrieb würde, als Treffpunkt eignete, hätte es Kaji doch vorgezogen, wenn Takao nicht ausgerechnet diesen Ort unter allen möglichen ausgesucht hätte, um sich die neusten Berichte geben zu lassen.

Nicht, dass man es ihm anmerkte;

Er hatte natürlich im vorraus die umgebung mit einem handlichen kleinen Taschenperiskop sondiert, um sicherzustellen, dass es so etwas wie Zeugen nicht geben würden, aber im hypothetishen Falle, dass jemand hier gewesen wäre, hätten sie wohl vor allem die schiere Mühelosigkeit gesehen, mit der er von dem mannshohen Zaun hinuntersprang, auf dessen Oberkannte er ohne größeres Schweißtreiben hinaufgekleckert war, die routinierte Art, wie er sich jede Spur verräterschen Staubes gekonnt von den Kleidern klopfte, ohne, das er darüber bewusst nachzudenken schien, jeglichen Amateur-Sherlocks damit den Boden für ihre Kombinationen nehmend, und die schiere, tigerhafte Natürlichkeit, mit der er im Anschluss mit den Schatten verschmolz, auch, wenn die anthrazitfarbene, futuristisch angehauchte Uniform dabei sicherlich half.

Doch auch, wenn er äußerlich völlig in seinem Element zu sein schien – und das auch wirklich war, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, mit all dem Implikationen und Prognosen, die dazu gehörten, in die Finsternis zu gehören, und doch konnte er nicht anders, als eine drückende Schwere auf sich lasten zu fühlen, wenn er sich dieses Ortes besah – Eine Baustelle, und somit eines der letzten dunklen Löcher, die der letzte Kampf in das nächtliche Lichternetz der Stadt gerissen hatte, und somit ein unverkennbares Denkmal an die Kämpfe, die das Herz dieser Metropole immer wieder erschütterten, und damit auch an die düsteren Gewissheiten, die näher über ihren Köpfen zu hängen schienen als die dichtesten Gewitterwolken.

Kaji setzte seinen Weg fort; Er brauchte nicht weit zu laufen, um Licht zu sehen – es reichte, die Baugerüste hinter sich zu lassen, und den kleinen Gassen zu entsteigen, um Menschen feiern zu sehen – In allen Gebäuden, die derzeit nicht (mehr) einsturzgefärdet waren, lief das Nachtleben auf vollen Toren, Musik lärmte, liegengelassene Plastikbecher säumten den Boden, voll besetzte Außen-Sitztische, auf denen leicht bekleidete Menschen die im Vergleich zur schwülen Hitze des Tages angenehme, erquickende Kühle der Nacht genossen.

Durch die schaufensterartige Glaswand eines Lokals sah man ein paar tanzende jugendliche, darunter einen Jungspund, der eine hochgewachsene Schönheit mit langem, dunklem Haar in seinen Armen umherwirbelte, und bei dem vorbeiziehenden Spion ein paar Bilder vergangener Zeiten aufwirbelte, ein bisschen wie Laub im Herbswind, ein Anblick, den der tanzende Halbstarke und seine Herzensdame vermutlich gar nicht mehr kannten – Das war er selbst vor nicht ganz so langer Zeit gewesen, jung, ahnungslos, schwer verliebt, und am feiern, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr; Und es war gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass es auch keines mehr geben würde; Sie alle fristeten geliehende Zeit, gerade noch so geduldet am äußersten Rande der Vernichtung, in den roten Schatten der Apokalypse, den künstlichen Gärten einer sterbenden Welt. Und niemand, der diese Hitze erlebt, und den Gestank des roten Meeres eingesogen hatte, konnte leugnen, dass diese Welt sich dem nde zuneigte; An ihre Technologien gekrallt hatten sie sich ihr ganz eigenes Habitat erschaffen, doch ein Blick zurück in die Finsternis reichte, um zu erkennen, wie zerbrechlich ihre kleine Luftblase war, dünnes membran-Häutchen, dass sie alle von der Nacht trennte, und ihn selbst wohl am wenigsten von allen, dafür garantierte schon die leere, ockerfarbene Papier-Mappe, die er in seiner rechten Hand bei sich trug – Den Inhalt hatte er Takao komplett überlassen, doch dass hieß nicht, dass das Dossier, dass er ihnen übergeben hatte, Anspruch auf irgendwelche Vollständigkeit erheben konnte; Er hatte selbst eine Kopie aller Daten behalten, mit der er natürlich nicht frei durch die Gegend lief, aber sie existierte, in einer schlichten, silbernen Kassette aus Metall, die er meist an einem sicheren Ort seiner Wahl versteckt hielt – Gerne würde er die Materialien auch zuhause gerne in ihrer Gesamtheit durchgehen, aber dafür hätte er bereit sein müssen, alles zu verbrennen, wenn sich die Notwendigkeit ergab, und deshalb hatte er es derzeit stattdessen am Rande seines Schrebergartens in der Geofront verscharrt, amüsant nah an den Sitzen jener, die wohl sehr gerne wüssten, was er da alles drin hatte; Er fasste regelmäßig mehrere Dossiers an verschiedene Fraktionen ab, suchte strategisch abwägend aus, welche Informationen er wem servieren würde, und so bekam jeder etwas, was der andere nicht bekam, aber keiner die Summe dessen, was er bei Gelegenheit in diesem Kästchen deponierte, Einträge in Folien, ein College-Block und zwei kleinere Notizbücher, Zettel und Beweisstücke in Klarsichthüllen, Notizen, Ausschnitte aus Berichten, Tabellen, Codes, jede Menge kleiner Datenträger, Disketten und so weiter, die weitere Daten in elektronischer Form enthielten, was nicht auf Blätter passte, stibitzte Überwachungsvideos, Sprachaufzeichnungen, pikantes Beweismaterial, all dies und noch mehr, Dinge, sie sich bei der Suche nach der Wahrheit – _Seiner_ Wahrheit – Dawischengemogelt hatten, und auf den selben Disketten, in den selben Notizbüchern gelandet waren – Der Ton der Einträge ging von schlichten, stichwortartigen Notizen, kryptischen Einträgen aus wenigen Worten, die den Rest der Seite einnahmen, zu langen Prosa-Texten, ausführlichen, sachlichen Berichten bis zu beinahe poesiehaften Tagebucheinträgen, gewürzt mit dezenten, keinesfalls triefend-herausragenden Prisen von Einsamkeit und etwas anderem, simple, blockhaft-maschinengedruckte Blätter, hübsch formatierte Dokumente, einen Antrag, den er Mangels besserer Schreibmaterialien in einem aus Asukas Schreibtisch entliehenden Lila Glitzerstift abgefasst hatte, halb zerkricktes, handgeschriebenes Kästchen-Papier, bunte Pots-Its, bis hin zu einer verräterischen Seite, die von oben nach unten mit einem blauen Kugelschreiber mit ein- und demselben Wort vollgeschrieben hatte (Misato, Misato, Misato… ad Infinitum.) – Poetischerweise war dem Kugelschreiber war die Tinte ausgegangen, bevor die Seite voll gewesen war, und darüber hinaus noch weitere Kleinigkeiten von eher sentimentalen als von Informations-Wert, die sich über die Jahre angesammelt hatten – Ein zwischen seinen Sachen vergessenes Haargummi, eine Postkarte mit einem verblassten, bröckeligen Abdruck von violetten Lippenstifft, eine zerrupfte, graue Feder, und ein paar weitere, kullernde Kleinigkeiten, die sich in den Encken der Kisten unter dem Papier ansammelten, und immerhin als „Tarnung" für dazwischen deponierte Mikrofilme und Nano-Chips fungierten.

Er konnte nicht sagen, warum er sich dazu hinreißen lasse, Aufzeichnungen zu führen – Um Zeugnisse für die Nachwelt zu hinterlassen? Aus irgendeiner Illusion herraus, dass so etwas von ihm übrig bleiben würde, wenn SEELE seiner letzlich überdrüssig wurde?

Er wusste doch selbst, dass er viele dieser Dinge niemals niederschreiben würde, wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass sie nie jemand zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

**(Ein Auszug aus dem aktuellen Bericht von Kaji Ryoji)**

"Ich bin mir mittlerweile ziemlich sicher: Es sind Kopien von ADAM und LILITH. Weil es nur Kopien sind, haben sie keine 'Seele', um sich selbst zu bewegen; Deshalb ist es unabdingbar für sie, anstatt ihrer Seele einen 'Piloten' zu haben. Die scheinen sich ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass sich die 'Piloten' zwischen den Einheiten Null und Eins austauschen lassen. Der Grund dafür ist noch unidentifiziert. Was diese Lebensformen angeht, deren "Gen-Mustern" den menschlichen so verräterrich ähnlich sehen: Ihr Ziel scheint der Kontakt mit 'LILITH' zu sein. Es wird vermutet, dass sie sich denselben Verstand teilen, ihre Formen und Aktionen hingegen haben bis jetzt große Variationen gezeigt.

Das "Absolute Terror"-Feld, das einzig den ENGELn und EVANGELIONs zu Eigen zu sein scheint… Immer dasselbe, oktogonale Muster… Es wirkt als undurchdringliche Barriere, aber was auffällt ist, das zwar all unsere Angriffe abgewehrt warden, aber nicht zum Beispiel nahestehende Gebäude, oder der Boden unter den Füßen der Evangelions – Wenn man von einem Kraftfeld ausgeht, dass sich in alle Richtungen gleichförmig ausdehnt, müsste die ganze Umgebung davongefetzt werden, doch dass geschieht nur bei großen Feldstärken; Es scheint, als würden „feindliche Kontakte"gezielt ausgewählt und abgelehnt.

Nur ein anderes Feld mit vergleichbarer Stärke kann eines neutralisieren… All das legt nahe, dass es eine Art Selbsterhaltungs-Instinkt ist, der diese Barriere aktiviert.

Ich habe mittlerweile starke Zweifel wegen den Aktionen von Commander Ikari. Viel zu viele Konflikte mit dem „Vollendungs-Komitee" legen die Existenz von _zwei _Plänen für die „Operation Vollendung" nahe. Habe noch keine klaren Details, aber den Verdacht, dass Commander Ikaris Pläne mit der LILITH-Entität in Verbindung stehen, die immer noch unterirdisch verwahrt wird.

Wie Sie wissen, ist Leiter des Komitees ist ein Mann namens KEEL – Mit den Unterlagen, die Sie in diesem Dossier finden, sollte die Existenz der Organisation namens ‚SEELE', die sich hinter ihm verbirgt, ein- für alle male zweifellos belegt sein.

Es werden wohl noch weitere Nachforschungen nötig sein, bis wir die tatsächliche Situation wirklich einschätzen können… Es scheint eine Verbindung zu irgendeiner ‚geheimen Version der Rollen vom toten Meer' zu bestehen…

Werde meine weiteren Nachforschungen zunächst auf folgende Punkte konzentrieren: Das Genau Verhältnis zwischen ‚Gendo Ikari und SEELE'. Werde versuchen, in das ‚Terminal Dogma' unternehmen. Werde einen weiteren Versuch unternehmen, an die ‚Geheim-Daten' zu kommen."

(Handgeschriebene, an den Rändern vom Zahn der Zeit schon angenagte Notiz,die sich ziemlich weit unten in den Papierstapel in der kleinen silbernen Schatulle befindet, gemeinsam mit ein paar anderen kleineren Papieren zusammengefaltet in einer Klarsichthülle. )

_„Wie lange ist es her, dass ich das letzte Mal einen Brief geschrieben habe? Wie lange drücke ich mich schon davor, dir zu schreiben, mich dir endlich zu stellen? Mir ist, als hätte ich beinahe schon vergessen, wie meine eigene Handschrift aussieht…_

_Es ist nicht einfach, so etwas Zerbrechliches wie ein Blatt Papier auf einem schaukelnen Schiff zu handhaben. Ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich anfangen sollte… _

_Am Ende schreibe ich wohl bloß, um zu vergessen, was ich gesehen habe… Also habe ich mich entschieden, ein paar simple fetzen meiner eigenen Erinnerungen festzuhalten. EVA. Mit diesen drei Buchstaben hat alles angefangen, und mittlerweile scheint es mir, als ob es genau diese Buchstaben sein könnten, mit denen alles enden wird… ADAM. Das ist auch ein Fragment der Wahrheit. Mark VI. Auch das ist ein solches Fragment. Die kleine, silberne, rechteckige Kiste in meinen Händen… Sie ist leicht genug, um sie überall hin mitzunehmen, ich kann sie problemlos mit einer Hand halten. Das ist das Gewicht der Wahrheit, bezahlt mit meinem Leben, von dem ich die letzten Jahre mit diesen Recherchen verbracht habe. Das Schiff schaukelt wieder, die Worte, die eben noch störrisch darauf bestanden, niedergeschrieben zu werden, schaukeln davon, gemeinsam mit ADAM und EVA. Ich… hätte nie erwartet, dich wieder zu sehen. _

_Ich hatte erwartet, dass diese ganze Angelegenheit bis dahin vorbei sein würde… Nein! Das hier ist der Anfang vom Ende, und ich weiß es. Am Ende erzähle ich mir sogar selbst lügen, fange an, sie selbst zu glauben. Tanzende Briefe und Zettel, dekoriert mit Lügen. Wenn dieser Brief es wert wäre, gelesen zu werden, wären diese Lügen es wert, dass man sie erzählt. Es ist nicht leicht… genau so eben, als würde man versuchen, auf einem schaukelnden Boot mit zerbrechlichen Dingen zu hantieren… Ein Lügner kann ein Lügner bleiben, wenn er seine Lügen mit ins Grab nimmt. Also habe ich mich entschieden, dir eine Lüge zu erzählen… Ich werde diesen Brief ganz unten auf den Grund meines Koffers legen… weil ich weiß, dass kein Postbote kommen wird, um ihn mitzunehmen…_

**From: **WalterMelon .jp

**To: **[REDACTED on request of the Japanese home ministry]

**Betreff:** "Brot & Spiele"

"Dieser Ort ist völlig verschieden von allen Schlachtfeldern, die ich je gesehen habe. Ich hatte in diesem Beruf schon Gelegenheit, Korea zu sehen, Iran, Vietnam, die Falkland-Inseln, und so weiter, und so fort… Ihnen brauche ich nach den Impact-Kriegen wohl nichts darüber zu erzählen…. Natürlich haben sie alle ihre Eigenheiten und Unterschiede, aber am Ende sind des doch Schlachtfelder, wie man sie kennt, Sie wissen schon, wo die Menschen einander Leid zufügen und den Erdboden mit ihrem Blut beflecken. Aber dieser Ort ist damit nicht zu vergleichen. Man könnte den Eindruck erhalten, dass die Kämpfer auch hier nur Menschen sind, aber dem ist nicht so. Die Barriere hindert jeden, ohne ein eigenes AT-Feld daran, an der Schlacht teilzunehmen; Man sieht weder Panzer noch Soldaten.

Stattdessen wandeln hier Riesen umher, die einem dunkle Schatten in die Augen werfen… Die Gladiatoren sind Universal-Kampfmaschinen in Menschengestalt, die humanoiden Cyborgs, die man EVANGELIONs nennt. Die Feinde sind unidentifizierte Lebensformen mit den Namen von Engeln. Wenn diese Kontrahenten kämpfen, fühlt man sich wie in irgendein verrücktes Videospiel versetzt. Ein bizarres Pankration, bei dem der erste Preis das Schicksal der Menschheit ist. TOKYO-3 wird zur Bühne für den Kampf. Wir wissen, dass es in der Vergangenheit Sklaven gab, die nur lebten, einander für Ruhm, Freiheit und die Unterhaltung der Allgemeinheit umzubringen. Sind wir die wahnsinnigen Zuschauer, die dazu verdammt sind, dieses traurige, grausame Schauspiel mitanzusehen?"

_-Kaji Ryoji, in einer privaten E-Mail an Takao Koji. _

_(Maschinengeschriebene Notiz aus den privaten Unterlagen von Kaji Ryoji. Der Text is sorgfältig eingerückt und an markanten Stellen mit Zeilensprüngen versehen, ein wenig wie ein modernes Gedicht.)_

"Heutzutage sieht mal überall Ruinen.

Hülsenhafte Grabhügel vergangener Zeiten, verfallene Paläste

Straßen, begraben von Schlamm

Prachtvolle, gigantische Grabhügel in der Wüste

Wenn wir die Narben menschlichen Lebens Ruinen nennen,

Dann wird dieser Ort schon bald ebenso genannt warden

TOKYO-3

Was wird davon übrig bleiben?

Werden spätere Generationen einen großen Titan-Komplex finden, in den Boden gesteckt wie ein riesiges Pistolenrohr?

Werden sie es als ein Zeichen der gigantischen Kämpfer erkennen?

Oder werden sie alles komplett missverstehen?

Nein.

Die Stadt gehört den Riesen –

Wenn sie zu diesem Schluss kommen, werden sie vermutlich genau richtig liegen.

Wenn die Riesen die Herrscher sind, waren die Menschen ihnen untertan?

Die Beziehung zwischen Meister und Sklave lässt sich sehr leicht auf den Kopf stellen.

Die Wahrheit verblasst schneller als die Ruinen.

In hunderten, tausenden, millionen von Jahren,

Wird eine dunkle Masse auseinanderbrechen,

Und den zukünftigen Generationen wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu raten.

Wenn sie nur bis dahin überleben…

Heutzutage sieht man überall Ruinen,

Vielleicht schon bald auf der ganzen Welt…

_(…Das ist der Fluch, der all jene ereilt, die von den Evangelions besessen sind… und wir beide gehören ebenfalls dazu…)_

**(Extrakte aus diversen Reports an das japanische Innenministerium, allesamt verfasst von Kaji Ryoji.)**

**KAMPFEINSATZ-REPORT #01:**

**SACHIEL**, der vierte ENGEL. „Die Daten über den Kampf, die dem Personal der dritten Außenstelle bekannt gemacht wurden, waren teilweise sehr vage. Es gab kaum Details.

Dies war NERVs erster wirklicher Kampf.

Ich habe eine Aufzeichnung aus einem der Hilfscomputer herrausbekommen, aber in der Aufzeichnung selbst gibt es Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand daran herumgedoktert hat. Ich hoffe, mehr darüber herauszufinden, sobald ich Gelegenheit bekomme, das Hauptquartier persönlich zu infiltrieren…"

_(Und darunter, handschriftlich auf die Schnelle schräg auf das Blatt gekritzelt, auf Englisch, weil er das zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf einer englischen Internetseite nachgeprüft hatte: "And I saw one of his heads as it were wounded to death; and his deadly wound was healed: and all the world wondered after the beast." - Revelations 13:3)_

**KAMPFEINSATZ-REPORT #02:**

**SHAMSHEL**, der fünte ENGEL. „Wir haben die Aufzeichnungen des internen Monitors und die „offizielle" Kopie zum Vergleich. Dieses Mal werde ich Ihnen einen kompletten Bericht über den Kampf schicken können. Was den Kampf selbst angeht, scheinen die dieses Mal nicht besonders viel zu verbergen haben – Was man von dem Ergebnissen der folgenden Analyse der Überreste schon mal nicht sagen kann – Die Daten werden bis heute unter Verschluss gehalten, aber scheinbar will man die dritte Außenstelle mit der weiteren Erforschung der genommenen Proben betrauen, und vermutlich auch mit der Ausführung darauf basierender Arkan-Projekte - Wenn sie mir helfen, den Transport von EVA 02 noch etwas weiter zu verzögern, ist es gut möglich, dass ich es hinkriege, einen Blick auf diese Forschungsakten zu werfen…"

**KAMPFEINSATZ-REPORT #03; 3. Nachtrag:**

**RAMIEL**, der sechste ENGEL. „Die waren in der Lage, einige der halb-zerfallenen Splitter des Zielobjektes sicherzustellen und zu analysieren, nachdem das Ungetüm bezwungen war. Ein Teil der Daten wurden hierher übermittelt, um bei der Arbeit an dem aktuellen Projekt (Siehe vorheriger Report) behilflich zu sein – Habe einen Teil davon aus dem eingehenden Datenstrom extrahiert, konnte das resultierende Rauschen jedoch nur aus ¾ der Dateien herausfiltern.

Für Informationen über den Kampf selbst, konsultieren Sie die detailierten Grafiken zum Ablauf von Operation Yashima, die im Anhang vorliegen. Den Berichten nach zu urteilen wurden längere Testreihen ausgeführt, um diverse Qualitäten des AT-Feldes zu quantifizieren. Das genauere Procedere könnte vielleicht aufschlussreich-"

_(„Aber was für eine selbstmörderische Waghalsigkeit! Die ganze Aktion war ein Lotteriespiel, dass man kaum als militärische Aktion bezeichnen kann… und das beste ist, dass sie damit auch noch erfolgreich waren… Eins muss man denen von NERV schon lassen, sie machen ihrem Namen Ehre – Die müssen alle Nerven aus Stahl haben. Dieser Katsuragi muss ein ziemlich interessanter Captain sein…"_

_„Ja, das ist sie, Takao-san, das ist sie…" bestätigte Kaji mit einem Anflug von entferntem Wehmut in seiner Stimme, den sein Kollege nicht wirklich zu deuten wusste. „Das Ganze ist eindeutig ihr Stil…"_

_„_Sie?! _Eine_ Frau?!_")_

**KAMPFEINSATZ-REPORT #04:**

**RAZIEL**, der _dritte_ ENGEL. „Und damit schon länger eine _missing number._ Ich hoffe, Sie werden Verständnis dafür haben, warum ich angesichts der Sicherheits-Situation in Bethany Base erst jetzt darüber berichte – Die Existenz des dritten Engels wurde selbst vor hochrangigem NERV-Personal bis vor kurzem völlig verborgen-"

_(„Der Schweinehund verschweigt uns etwas!" rief der frustrierte General aus, und donnerte mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch, auf dessen von unten beleuchteter Oberfläche der jüngste Bericht ihres Spions zu sehen war. Er hatte gegen NERV und dergleichen spätestens eine ziemliche Abneigung entwickelt, als dieser Ikari-Bastard sie bei Auftauchen des vierten Engels absolut vorgeführt hatte, und hatte dafür für alle, die an diese Organisation auch nur Frühstücksbrötchen verkauften, kategorisch eine sehr kurze Lunte. _

_„…Er war wochenlang in dieser Basis stationiert! Das ein Mann mit seinen Fähigkeiten nicht mehr mitbekommen hat, als das hier ist absolut lächerlich!"_

_„Meinen Sie, dass er sich gegen uns gestellt hat?"_

_„Ich meine, dass er doch wenigstens mitbekommen haben müsste, wer zum Teufel in diesem Evangelion gesessen hat, wenn alle qualifizierten Personen entweder in Deutschland oder hier in Tokyo-3 waren!")_

**KAMPFEINSATZ-REPORT #05:**

**GAGHIEL**, der siebte ENGEL. „Habe es mit eigenen Augen bestätigt.

Habe mir die genaueren Einsatz-Daten von der UN-Flotte gekrallt.

Werde ihnen in den nächsten Tagen einen ausführlichen Bericht von seinem Kampf gegen EVA 02 liefern."

**KAMPFEINSATZ-REPORT #06, Nachtrag:**

**ISRAPHAEL**, der achte ENGEL. „Habe den zweiten Kampf ebenfalls per Fernglas beobachtet. Konnte eine ganze Menge Daten sammeln. Werde sie Ihnen über Methode 11-B zukommen lassen. Es half, dass wir Gelegenheit dabei hatten, dem Ding gemächlich dabei zuzusehen, wie es sich regeneriert hat. Wir konnten einen Tag nach dem N2-Angriff mehrere Proben seiner einzelnen Komponenten sammeln… Das Material war natürlich geschmolzen, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass diese Biester für gewöhnlich nach dem Tod direkt bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerplatzen-"

_(Fetzen eines zufällig aufgeschnappten Gespräches, das durch die Öffnungsrillen eines Lüftungsschachtes drang, den er gerade für seine Spionier-Tätigkeiten in Anspruch nahm._

_„-könnte meinen, dass du Ryo-chan etwas dankbarer sein würdest, zumal er mit seiner Idee deinen Job gerettet und den Fortbestand der menschlichen Rasse gesichert-"_

_„-Albernen Kinderkram! Das- ….. Ententanz präsentieren!"_

_„Du meinst, etwa genau so- … -wie den Evangelion als Angelköder zu benutzen, in einen Radioaktiven Roboter zu klettern, oder in guter alter Star Trek-Manier mit einer großen Laserkanone- Idee könnte glatt von dir sein!"_

_„Ach, halt doch… -Klappe!"_

_„Oder regst du dich nicht viel mehr so auf, weil er **euer**_ _Lied für die Choreographie ausgesucht hat?"_

_„RITSUKO!"_

_Es brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um seinen verräterischen Aufenthaltsort nicht durch lautes Lachen preis zu geben. Immer noch ganz die alte, diese Katsuragi. _

_So nah, und doch so fern…)_

**KAMPFEINSATZ-REPORT #07:**

**SANDALPHON**, der neunte ENGEL. „Wir konnten in der kurzen Zeit, in der wir es im EM-Käfig gefangen hielten, ein paar Schnappschüsse von dem ‚Entpuppungsvorgang' schießen, sind aber trotzdem noch weit davon entfernt, die Stadien seiner Evolution genau zu begreifen. Alles eeitere, insbesondere im Bezug auf dem A-17, habe ich schon der Korrespondentin vor Ort berichtet und wird in ihrem nächsten Bericht zu finden sein."

**KAMPFEINSATZ-REPORT #08, Segment c):**

**CADMIEL**, der zehnte ENGEL. "…Obwohl wir letzlich eine ganze Menge Daten über das Zielobjekt sammeln konnten, und es mir auch gelungen ist, die meisten davon aus dem Datenbank-Puffer zu ziehen, zumal wir es mit mehreren, langwierigen Käpmpfen zu tun hatten, fürchte ich, dass Sie daraus nicht besonders schlau werden dürften. Erster gemeinsamer Einsatz aller drei Evangelions."

_("Und Sie wissen wirklich nichts über die Identität dieses Mädchens, das den Kern des Engels angeblich in sich getragen hat?"_

_„Nein." bestätigte Kaji ohne eine noch so geringe Abweichung von dem überlegenen Lächeln, das schon für den Rest dieses Berichtes auf seinen Lippen getrohnt hatte. „Überhaupt nichts."_

_So weit würde es noch kommen, dass er ein 14-Jähriges Mädchen ans Messer lieferte. Die würden sie aufstöbern und auseinandernehmen lassen._

_Und so wie er Takao kannte, würde dieser das genau so sehen. _

_„Überhaupt nichts." Wiederholte dieser nur._

_Das war es auch, was er denen von der Regierung weiterleiten würde. )_

**[Aus dem Notizbuch von Kaji Ryoji, zusammengefügt aus den Inhalten mehrerer Karteikarten und Post-its, die sich jedoch in derselben Klarsichthülle befinden. Wiedergegeben in der Reihenfolge, in der dieser Text aufgeschrieben wurde. Der letzte Teil ist offensichtlich eine teilweise Abschrift eines kürzlich versendeten Berichtes.]**

**EVA 00. **Der Prototyp, und somit der allererste Evangelion. Wurde als experimentelles Modell produziert. Die Pilotin ist Rei Ayanami. Geriet bei einem Aktivierungsexperiment außer Kontrolle und war danach von Kampfeinsätzen ausgeschlossen, während die Pilotin sich von ihren Verletzungen erholt danach wieder in die Schlacht geschickt und bei seinem ersten wirklichen Einsatz direkt schwer beschädigt. Kehrte nach langwierigen Reparaturen, Upgrades und einer ausführlichen General-Überholung in den aktiven Einsatz zurück.

**EVA 01. **Das Testmodell. Das erste Modell, das von vornherein für den Kampf konzipiert war. Der Pilot ist Shinji Ikari. Wurde aufgrund einer Ausnahmesituation ohne die üblichen Testreihen direkt in den Kampf geschickt. Obwohl der Evangelion außer Kontrolle geriet und ein nicht unerhebliches Ausmaß an Schaden sowohl am EVA als auch an der Infrastruktur von TOKYO-3 entstand, wurde der Feind erfolgreich vernichtet.

**EVA 02. **Das erste _Production-Model_ und somit voll auf den Kampf ausgerichtet und mit jeder denklichen Art von Equipment und Waffen kompatibel. Die Pilotin ist Asuka Shikinami-Langley.

„Es gibt einige nennenswerte Eigenheiten, die im Bezug auf EVA 01 zu erwähnen sind. Obwohl dieser EVA bereits bei seinem ersten Kampf mitten in der Stadt außer Kontrolle geraten ist, wurde er trotzdem weiter bevorzugt eingesetzt – zunächst, weil keine weiteren EVAs zur Verfügung standen, aber auch jetzt, wo man mit EVA 02 eigentlich eine modernere und zuverlässigere Waffe zur Verfügung hätte, kommt EVA 01 bevorzugt zum Einsatz. Sicherlich stimmt es, das der Pilot einfach einen recht hohen, stetig ansteigenden Synchronwert aufweist, aber… die Resultate, die mit Einheit Eins im tatsächlichen Kampf erzielt werden konnten, waren ebenso unglaublich, wie beunruhigend. Obwohl Commander Ikari eine anhaltende Tendenz zeigt, Schutz, Erhaltung und Reparatur dieser Einheit Priorität zu geben, ist sie schon so oft in den Kampf geschickt worden… Was er damit bezweckt, ist mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel… Aber ich halte es mittlerweilefür möglich, dass sie sie _mit voller Absicht_ außer Kontrolle geraten lassen haben…

Auch an dem Auswahlverfahren für die Piloten habe ich langsam meine Zweifel. Werde das Marduk-Institut im Auge behalten.

Laut meinen Quellen planen die schon bald, das Sixth Child aus den vereinigten Staaten einfliegen zu lassen. Auch sie, eine Halbwaise. Die Liste der verdächtigen Gemeinsamkeiten wächst.

Wir sollten das Kreuz-Synchronisations-Experiment, das anlässlich ihrer Ankunft geplant ist, genau im Auge behalten. Wir könnten gegebenfalls eine Menge über die wechselseitige Austauschbarkeit der Piloten lernen, oder über dieses undurchsichtige Projekt am Golghata-Stützpunkt, von wo aus anscheinend eine Anfrage nach frischen Daten kam…Unter Umständen könnte der Ausgang dieses Experiments sehr gefährlich für uns werden…

PS: Recherchieren Sie noch mal wegen den Aufzeichnungen über den Unfall, der Gendo Ikari's Ehefrau Yui das Leben kostete."

_(theorie)_

**PRAXIS:**

„Was hat hier… vor sechzehn Jahren angefangen?"

Das Warenhaus, in dem der unrasierte Mann derzeit herumschlich, hätten einige vielleicht als jenes erkannt, indem Kuze und Miyazawa ihr Redevouz mit Asahina hatten – Tatsächlich hatte er sich gerade heute diese „Location" vorgenommen, weil er sich die Neugkeiten über verdächtige Eigenschaften hier selbsttätig beschafft hatte – Doch der Agent des Ministeriums war ein paar Studen zu spät, und die waren für die professionellen Schergen SEELEs mehr als genug gewesen.

Alles was für Kaji noch zu finden blieb, war das bisschen Beweis, dass sie nicht verschwinden lassen konnten – Nicht besonders viel, ein großes Rechteck ohne Staub, dass gleich einem dieser mysteriösen Kornkreise dort stand, wo sich am Vortag nochTabris' Container befunden hatte, in der Form des Corpus Delicti, des Gegenstands des Mysteriums, ohne irgendwas über seine Natur preiszugeben, außer einer abstrakten, geometrischen Form, die gerade ausreichte, um ihn in seine Träumen zu verfolgen, keine Spur mehr von den Wissenschaftlern, deren Formen die langgesuchten Wahrheiten enthielten, die endlosen Möglichkeiten des Geflüsters durch die Wälle der Realität eingeengt.

Es war einer dieser Fälle, wo die Suche nach Antworten nur zu einem neuen tückischen Labhyrith voller Fragen führte, und doch war die Abwesenheit von Beweismaterialien doch ihre eigene Art Material – Kaji hatte sich unter anderem mit einem simplen Pulloser und einem weißen Kittel als Wissenschaftler getarnt, doch am Ende hatte es kein Kostrüm gebraucht – Dieser ganze Laden war verlassen, die Türen rostig, die Fenster mit Spinnweben verhangen…

Und natürlich, als hätte das Schicksal diese Gedanken als Herrausforderung gesehen, vernahm er gerade jetzt das Geräusch einer alten, sich öffnenden Tür.

Da konnte alles bedeuten, oder auch gar nichts; Sich dicht, professionell und geräuschlos an eine Wand pressend, den Verstand zurücklehnend und das Lenkrand an die ältesten seiner Instinkte übergebend nahm Kaji seine Pistole aus seiner Jackentasche, machte sich bereit, und öffnete die Tür ein spaltbreit, führte was auch immer dahinter auf ihn wartete, mit seinen eigenen Händen herbei, und Licht fiel durch den Spalt der rostigen Türe –

Der Spalt an Welt, den er jedoch zu sehen bekam, verriet dann freilich alles und gab Entwarnung; Sitz und Hinterrad eines vertrauten Mortorrads, ein gefüllter, vertrauter Einkaufskorb.

Aufstehen, Kinder füttern, zur Schule fahren, Haus Putzen, Einkaufen fahrren, die Welt retten;

Entgegen der landläufigen Meinungen hatten Agentinnen, die auch aussahen, wie Bond Girls nur einen begrenzten Nutzen – Die Kollegin, die Kaji jenseits dieser Tür vorfand, war eine rundliche Dame mittleren Alterns und hatte sich, nachdem sie sich auf dem Weg vom wöchendlichen Einkauf Nachhause die Zeit zum spionieren genommen hatte, dazu niedergelassen, die Gruppe von streunenden Kätzchen, die außerhalb des vor sich hin miauzte, mit irgend einer krümeligen Einkaufsware aus ihrem Korb zu füttern.

„Ich bin es nur."

„Ah. Du bist es."

Kaji steckte seine Waffe als eine Geste des Verstrauens zurück in die Tasche seines Kittels, wagte es aber nicht, sie aus der Hand zu legen – Nicht primär wegen dieser Frau, sondern mehr wegen dessen, was hier noch so in der Finsternis dieses Lagerhauses auf ihn warten könnten – Nicht, dass er hier besonders viel erwarten würde, aber in seinem Beruf konnte er sich nicht leisten, nachlässig zu werden.

„Das hier ist Shanon Bio Incorporated… angeblich ein ausländischer Chemie-Betrieb… Dabei sieht es hier schon seid neun Jahren so aus, und es war auch nie etwas anderes hier – Bis jetzt haben sich 106 von 108 Firmen, die angeblich mit dem Marduk-Institut in Geschäftsbeziehungen stehen, als reine Schein-Firmen erwiesen."

„Und ich nehme mal an, dass hier ist Nummer 107?"

„Ich habe eine Liste der angeblichen Geldgeber der Firma besorgt…" antwortete die Dama darauf, während sie die Frauenzeitschrift umblätterte, in der sie derzeit las, und ein anen an den Rändern etwas mitgenommenen Ausdruck freilegte, denn sie wohl im Vorfeld dazwischen eingeklemmt haben musste.

„…und sie wollen wahrscheinlich, dass ich mir die Namen darauf ansehe? Nicht nötig. Ich denke, dass ich mit den meisten davon schon vertraut sein dürfte…

Eigentlich sollte das Marduk-Institut eine unabhängige, beratende Einrichtung sein, deren Aufgabe es ist, Piloten für die Evangelions zu finden, aber so weit scheint es, als ob alle assoziierten Immobilien und Finanzen unter direkter Kontrolle des Komitees zur Vollendung der Menschheit stehen… das heißt, soweit sie überhaupt existieren… So weit gibt es von der Organisation selbst nicht die geringste Spur…"

„Deine Nachforschungen über NERV auch auf das Marduk-Institut auszuweiten, könnte dich teuer zu stehen kommen…"

„Tja, was soll ich machen? Ein Spion steckt seine Nase nunmal immer dort rein, wo es am meisten stinkt…"

_(Ein weiteres Blatt Papier, das mit einer dunkelroten Büroklammer außen an der vormals erwähnten Klarsichthülle befestigt ist)_

Blau wie Nerven.

Violett wie die Roben eines Priesters.

Rot wie Arterien.

Dang, Dang, Dang.

Die Farben knallen in mein Blickfeld,

Erleuchtet von einer Schießerei

Grau wie Bomben,

Der Geschmack von Rost, der sich in meinem Mund verteilt

Das Gefühl von starren Felsen unter meinen Füßen.

Dang, Dang, Dang.

Das Trommeln primitiver Zeitalter,

Der Rhythmus der Tollheit,

Der Tanz der Riesen,

mit ihren Gewehren des Wahns,

Dang, Dang, Dang

Erinnerungen, die das Messer der Raserei

In die Gehirne der Menschen geritzt hat,

als Menschen noch keine Menschen waren,

sondern die Brüder und Schwestern der Bestien;

Dang, Dang, Dang,

Die Arme.

Dang, Dang, Dang,

Die Beine.

Dang, Dang, Dang

Die Augen

Tanzende Riesen: Gefärbt in blau, violett und rot

Dies hier ist die Stadt der Riesen

Hier leben die Götter, die von ihrem Thron im Himmel verstoßen wurden

Noch scheint die Sonne über ihren Häuptern

**Ohne Titel (Handschrift auf einem Blatt Papier, aus den privaten Unterlagen von Kaji Ryoji)**

_Wenn ich die Narben der Kämpfe sehe, _

_Fühle ich mich beinahe benommen_

_Und das nicht nur wegen der ewig herrabrennenden Sonne_

_Man sagt, dass diese Stadt einzig und allein als Schlachtfeld für diesen Krieg geschaffen wurde_

_So viele Wolkenkratzer_

_Und jeder weiß_

_Jeder von ihnen ein Speer ist, und zugleich auch ein Schild_

_Es heißt, dass der Mensch weit in der Vergangenheit schon einmal versucht hat, selbst Gott zu sein_

_Und einen Turm baute, der hoch genug war, um den Himmel zu erreichen;_

_Dieser aber wurde von Gott in Stücke geschlagen_

_Die Apostel_

_Jene, die die Namen von Engeln tragen_

_Die treuen Diener Gottes_

_Menschliche Wesen_

_Bedauernswerte Kreaturen_

_Warum mussten sie sich gegen Gott auflehnen, um ihre Gier zu befriedigen?_

_Die Narben dieses Krieges_

_Eine Art Benommenheit, oder vielmehr Verzweiflung_

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass in der Zukunft nur Tod und Verzweiflung warten_

_Die Seelen der Menschen werden niemals eine Hymne der Wiedergeburt singen_

(Ja, manchmal fiel es ihm wirklich schwer, sich beim gegenwärtigen Stand der Dinge noch so etwas wie eine Zukunft vorzustellen, und mit jeder Enthüllung, die in den dunklen Kellern NERVs auf ihn wartete, verdunkelten sich die Aussichten weiter.

Doch dann dachte er an diese noch im aufblühen befindlichen jungen Seelen, die ihm auf seiner langen Suche begegnet waren, und sich, so verschieden sie auch sein mochten, doch alle auf ihren ganz eigenen Suchen zu befinden schienen; Asuka, Mari, und dieser stille Junge, der ihn auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise an sein jüngeres Selbst erinnerte, verloren auf den selben Irrwegen, ein Leben, in dass er erst seid kurzem hineingetrieten war – Rot, grün und blau.

Es gab auch hin und wieder ein paar seltene, glänzende Momente, in denen er eines dieser Kinder betrachtete, und allein diese drei Grundfarben schon ausreichten, um sich soetwas wie eine Zukunft auszumalen – Das er zu dieser Zutrit haben könnte, war ihm vom Anfang an nicht in den Sinn gekommen – Es schien einfach nicht… richtig, und er hatte sich schon vor einer langen, langen Zeit damit abgefunden.

Er betete nur, dass seine Hoffnungen ihn überleben würden…)

„Und die Stadt ist noch nicht mal die einzige Zeugin der Wunden, welche die Botschafter des Verderbens in unsere Welt gerissen haben… Ashino-Seen Zwei und Drei… Ich hoffe, dass es keine weiteren geben wird…" kommentierte Fuyutsuki, pessimistisch-wehmütig darüber nachdenkend, wie viele große Löcher sie wohl noch auffüllen müssen würden. Er kam aus dieser alten Welt, und deshalb blieb ihr Schmerz etwas das ihn berührte – Auch, oder gerade _weil_ sich niemand sonst noch irgendwie darum zu scheren schien.

Manchmal glaubte er selbst nicht, wie sehr sich diese Welt in seiner Lebzeit verändert hatte, und dass es da draußen Generationen gab, für den selbst der heutige „Intaktheitsgrad" der Welt schon sehr bald zu wenig mehr als einer fernen Vergangenheit werden würde.

Die Einnerung daran zu enthalten, schien wirklich immer und immer weniger von Nutzen zu sein, und er stand in seiner Begründung dieses Festhaltens immer mehr mit prinzipiellen Grundsatz-Floskeln da – Er wusste ja, dass die nicht mehr reichten…

„…Der Vorsitzende hat sich heute Morgen persönlich bei mir gemeldet, um sich wegen den Verzögerungen beim Projekt zu beklagen… Er war ziermlich aufgebracht, hat sogar deine mögliche Ablösung angedeutet…"

„Adam entwickelt sich gut, und kurz nach der baldigen Ankunft des Sixth Child sind Tests angesetzt, um denen in Golghata neue Ausgangsdaten für das Dummy-Plug-Projekt zu senden… also worüber meckert der alte Mann schonwieder?"

„Darüber, dass das Vollendungs-Projekt hinterm Zeitplan liegt… unsere aller wichtigste Arbeit…"

„Die Projekte sind alle miteinander verknüpft… Es gibt keinerlei Problem."

„Gilt das auch für Rei?" fragte Fuyutsuki, auf eine Art, die keinen außenstehenden vermuten lassen würde, dass es sich dabei um den Namen eines jungen Mädchens handelte, und nicht um einen simplen Codenamen für ein weiteres Laborexperiment.

Ikari blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig, die nicht aus einer dunklen Stille bestand; Für einen Momwent

„Ach ja, wo wir schon mal dabei sind… wie sollen wir mit dem Spion verfahren?" sprach Fuyutsuki, ohne dass da Zweifel wären, oder irgendwas vom Charakter einer Vermutung, irgendwelcher Raum für Ungenaugkeiten, die man mit Hoffnung hätte füllen können.

„Lassen wir ihn vorerst gewähren. Auch im Bezug auf das Marduk-Institut. Das selbe gilt auch für ‚Asahina'." antwortete Ikari unbekümmert, ohne, dass er den beiden Agenten irgendwelche Gefahr oder Bedeutung zumessen sollte, als seien sie nichts als simple Staubflecken, die er zu jedembeliebigen Zeitpunkt wegwischen könnte.

„Ich stimme zu. Wir sollten ihm erlauben, uns noch eine Weile nützlich zu sein…"

Fuyutsuki erwähnte die anstehende Stadtratswahl nicht mal mehr; Die Antwort, die er bekommen würde, war nach den Gesprächen des vorherigen Vormittags und allem, was er bisher über diesen Mann wusste, mehr oder weniger offensichtlich.

Er konnte nicht mal mehr die Energie für ein Seuftzen heraufbeschwören – Keel und seine Geheimbündler waren bei weitem nicht die einzigen, die sich im Leben nicht um seine Belange geschert hatten; Das Schlimmste war wohl, dass er da selbst seine geliebte Studentin dazuzuzählen hatte.

Die einzige, sichtlich erbärmliche Freude, die ihm noch blieb war, wenigstens Keel und die seinen von seiner Sicht aus noch alt und verblendet nennen zu können, und siehe da, er machte davon in aller Erbärmlichkeit und Falschheit auch noch freudigen Gebrauch – Seine kleinen, leeren Freuden, einen Tag nach dem anderen – Fuyutsuki konnte sich selbst nur noch belächeln.

Es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, die wohl näher schien, als sie es mittlerweile wirklich war, in der die Menschen vom ganzen Herzen an den Fortschritt geglaubt hatten, und an diesen Gedanken, dass sich diese sogenannte Zivilisation zu immer größeren, immer strahlenderen Tagen hinbewegte, technologisch, wie auch in der Entwicklung der Menschen selbst…

Doch fragte man Aoba Shigeru, war diese Zeit lange vorbei, wenn diese Leute nicht von Anfang an nur einen hohlen Holz-Götzen angebetet hatten, dessen neumodisch-metallische Verkleidung höchstens einen kosmetischen Unterschied machte – Und Neo Tokyo-3, in all ihrem Glanz und all ihrem Dreck, war nichts als ihr größter Altar, dieses moderne Atlantis, diese neuzeitliche Hure Babylon.

Er gehörte zu jenen, die noch sehr jung gewesen waren, als der Himmel über ihnen allen zusammengebrochen war, aber nicht so jung, dass er die Illusionen der Zeit vorher, den schnellend-euphorischen Countdown zum nächsten Wunder der Technologie nicht zumindest Ansatzweise geschmeckt hätte.

Doch seine Kindheit ging vorbei, und mir ihr die Naivität, die damit einherging; Vielleicht war es der ganzen Menschheit so ergangen, oder zumindest gab es eine ganze Menge frustrierte Jugendliche, die, in einer ganz eigenen Art von Naivität, der hegel'schen Antithese, die noch nicht die Synthese erreicht hatte, und so die gleiche kategorische Blindheit besaß, wie der fromme Lemmings-Glaube ihr vorrausgegangen war, meinten, dass die Tragödie doch hätte ausreichen müssen, um die Menschheit von ihrer Arroganz zu heilen, oder sie zumindest darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass die „Geschichte", die sich ohnehin nur in begrenzten Räumen abgespielt hatte, fernab von denen vor dem Impact noch die letzten Jäger und Sammler umhergeschlichen waren, nur eine lokale manifestation eines zufälligen auf und abs war, verdammt dazu, vergessen zu werden, wie die Namen derer, die der Menschheit das Messer oder das Rad gebracht hatten… Die nächste Götterdämmerung kam bestimmt, und ein Gefühl dass Jugendliche, welche sie über sich herreinbrechen sehen hatten, nicht ganz abschütteln konnten, war jenes, die Party knapp verpasst zu haben: Aoba war etwa so alt wie die Children heute, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich in einer Era des Abstiegs befand, dass sein Leben hinein in eine ungewisse Zukunft raste, in eine Zeit des Vergessens und vergessen werdens, in der nichts, was er zu erreichen versuchte, besonders vielen Einfluss haben würde – Es war leicht, die Tatsache mit all ihrem Implikationen zu begreifen und herrunterzurattern, wenn man zum Bespiel vom Fall Roms hörte, doch die wahre Grausamkeit lag darin, dass es eigentlich genau so leicht zu erkennen war, wenn man sich selbst subjektiv im frühen 21. Jahrhundert befand… nur, dass man sich damit in einen Käfig der Erkenntnis stürzte, gegen dessen Wände noch so schlagen und treten konnte… wieso noch zur Schule gehen? Wieso noch an die Zukunft denken? Wieso noch zur Gesellschaft beitragen?

Die üblichen, rational-eigennützenden Argumente zogen nicht mehr – Versuchte man, diese Art von Logik auf die Welt nach dem Second-Impact anzuwenden, führten alle Pfade ins nichts – Und Aoba war nur einer von vielen mit diesem Gedanken und Gefühlen in seiner Seele.

Die Reflektionen der Gedanken der Menschen fanden ihren Weg wie so oft in die Kunst hinein; Gleichgesinnte trafen sich, woben ihre Netzte, Welten, Codes und Erkennungszeichen, ein Stückweit bekann eine Reprise von Dingen, die so um die Hälfte der letzten Dekade vor der Katastrophe herum eigentlich ausrangiert galten, von dem frisch aufgekeimten „Go-Future!" Sentiment zum Ende des Milleniums ließ die Katastrphe wenig stehen.

Außer Kunst und Subkultur hatte Aoba wenig gehabt; Seine Eltern hatte der Impact geholt, und auch, wenn es zu seinem Zeitpunkt natürlich Schmerz und Tränen gegeben hatte, war das ganze eine abgepackte, fertige Angelegenheit verpackener Zeiten, genau so in Schubladen gesteckt, wie die Fotos dieser beiden Menschen – Nicht mal die Löcher, die sie gelassen hatten, waren noch signifikannte Präsenzen in seinem Leben.

Auch heute noch war seine Wohnung zwar nicht klein, aber so bemessen, dass eine einzelne Person keinen unnötigen, unbesetzten Raum darin fand, in dem sich unnützer Krimskrams einsammeln könnte – Geschichte und ein tieferer Sinn im Leben waren nicht die einzigen Dinge, an die Aoba nicht glaubte, Occam's Rasiermesser sein steiger bester Freund, wie auch Sturgeons Gesetz und andere Prinzipien, deren Sprache erst zu seiner Zeit entstanden war, und nicht nur die Ausstattung seiner Weltanschaung war minimalistisch;

Die Möbel waren billig bis Improvisation Marke Eigenbau, die Architektur offen, die Farben hell und Licht, die Regale größtenteils dazu da, um zu akzentuieren, dass er sie eigentlich nicht brauchte, die nackten Glühbirnen erkannt als eine eitle Geste der Übertreibung, die er sich zu seiner Belustigung gegönnt hatte.

Doch Dinge waren nicht das einzige gewesen, woran er sich nicht hatte binden lassen, er war hier wie vormals erwähnt, immer noch allein; Nicht, dass er Menschen bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen war; Es hatte sich nur nie etwas Tieferes ergeben, oder vielleicht hatte er es nie richtig gesucht…

Er beklagte sich nicht, zumal er recht freundliche Kollegen und wenn nicht sehr enge Freunde hatten, die zur Stillung des menschlichen Sozialbedürfnisses durchaus ausreichten.

Dennoch, hätte man ihn gefragt, wer in seinem Leben die wichtigste Person war, hätte er wohl sich selbst nennen müssen, nicht, weil er irgendwie besonders narzistisch wäre – keinesfalls – sondern weil es in seinem Leben einfach niemanden gab, von dem er sagen würde, dass er ihn „mehr liebte als sich selbst", für den er das Verderben entgegenehmen würde, um mit ihnen zusammensein zu können…

Manch einer tuschelte ja, dass es zwischen ihm und Dr. Akagis persönlicher Assistentin Ibuki Maya etwas geben würde, aber das war, weil manche Menschen ihr Leben ohne Getuschel wohl zweifellos sterbenslangweilig finden würden, und zu dutzenden von den Hausdächern springen würden, wenn sie nichts zu tuscheln hätten. Um dieses Unheil zu verhüten, hatte Aoba schon lange entschieden, sie einfach tuscheln zu lassen, und ermutigte Ibuki, dasselbe zu tun und sich nichts daraus zu machen.

Entgegen der verbreiteten Meinung war es sehr wohl möglich, dass ein Mann und eine Frau einfach nur befreundet waren-

(„Ibuki und ich? Das ist völlig unmöglich." Würde er dann immer ungläubig Lächeln mit einem heiteren Kopfschütteln darauf erwidern, ohne genauer darauf einzugehen, hauptsächlich um keine weiteren Ansatzpunkte für Fragen und Spekulationen zu lassen, vor allem ber nicht auf das „Warum?" – Ihr Geheimnis war bei ihm sicher. Auch wenn erihr immer wieder erzählte, dass es zur heutigen Zeit eigentlich keinen wirklichen Grund gab, irgendeine Art von Geheimnis daraus zu machen, zumal sich nach dem Second Impact keiner mehr altmodische Standarts _irgendeiner_ Art leisten konnte. Ihr Geheimnis war bei ihm sicher.)

Wenn man jung ist, hört man oft Märchen und Erzählungen von der Liebe, Schilderungen in Kunstwerken und persönlichen Anekdoten, und dann fantasierteman sich bisweilen etwas zusammen, dass blühender war, als alles, was diese Welt zu bieten hatte – Das waren die Vorstellungen von Menschen immer, undendlich beschränkt, und doch Ozean-Tief, im Inneren grpßer wie eine Zeitmaschine aus irgendeiner britischen Kult-Sci-Fi-Serie, voll mit Träumen und Schichten und soweiter, und doch niemals, niemals genug, nur fähig, wiederzukäuen, was auch von außen kommt, und darin auf das Äußere angewiesen.

Vielleicht waren das alles Träumerreien, die es nie wirklich gegeben hatte, vielleicht war es er selbst, der nun mal so beschaffen war, dass er nicht dazu fähig war, und er hatte es vorher nur nicht gemerkt, oder vielleicht gab es dort draußen nichts als den Regen, und sie waren alle nichts weiter als verwaschene Erinnerungen von jemanden, der schon lange fort war.

Er wusste es nicht, und er war zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass er es nie wissen würde, nicht was dieses kleine Fensters namens Realität wirklich sein sollte, oder wo die endlosen Dimensionen herstammten, die man in den CDs seines Vertrauens finden konnte – Gedanken des Autors, kommuniziert, oder bloß ein vergeblicher Versuch, in das die Hörer nur die Wände ihrer eigenen Monaren hineinprojizierten?

Er wusste nur, dass die Musik schon immer etwas war, indem er sich wirklich verlieren konnte, dahintreiben und verlaufen, und sich hinterher wundern, wie in aller Welt er einen bestimmten Ort erreicht hatte. Der Moment, in dem sich alle zwischenspiele, Intros und Outros zu einem fließenden ganzen Verbanden, eine Atmosphäre, oder einen Ort, in dem die einzelnen Lieder auf und ab gingen, ein Abflusstrudel der Gedanken…

Und es waren seine eigenen Gedanken, um die es ihm da gegangen war, er glaubte nicht an die Bewahrung für die Nachwelt – wenn er sich mit seiner Gitarre hinsetzte und die Tür schloss, konnte der Rest der Welt seinetwegen verschwinden. Es war sein ganz eigener, metaphysischer Ort, an den ihm keiner folgen konnte, wo er keinen sonst zu hören brauchte…

Deshalb hatte er es auch bis zum heutigen Tage nicht lassen können, auch, wenn seine Band der Vergangenheit angehörte; es war kein Hobby, sondern eine Lebenseinstellung…

Daher wäre seine Wohnung auch nur eine unzureichende Reflektion seiner Gedankensphäre, wenn das einzige Bild an diesen Wänden nicht eine bestimmte Gruppe von jungen Leuten gezeigt hätte, im Hintergrund die Universität, die er ernst besucht hatte… Seine Band.

Er und die Menschen darauf hatten sich im Wesentlichen aus den Augen verloren… gut möglich, dass sie sich hin unter wieder mal trafen, unvermeidlich, dass die Frage danach kam, ob man das mit der Band nicht irgendwie fortführen könnte, und dass es, auf seine Rückfrage, ohne ihn nicht ginge, weil er doch „die kreative Triebfeder"der ganzen Gruppierung gewesen sei.

Die frage danach, was nur geschehen sei… Nun, nicht wirklich viel. Zu all den vielen Dingen, an die Aoba nicht glaubte, hatte sich nur irgendwann auch die Jugendrebellion gezählt, er hatte begonnen, die Sinnlosigkeit einfach hinzunehmen, anstatt einen Kult um sie zu machen.

Vielleicht war es das, was man das Erwachsenwerden nannte, aber er hatte nicht die Arroganz, diese entfernte Vermutung laut auszusprechen, er war selbst noch jung und noch am lernen und hatte oft genug anderen gesagt, sie würden den Mund vollnehmen ohne es besser zu wissen, damals in seiner Jugend.

Es hieß, dass man den unreifen Mann daran erkennen könne, dass er bereit sei, für einen guten Zweck nobel zu sterben, wogegen der reife Mann bereit war, dafür bescheiden zu leben… und auch, wenn er noch weit davon entfernt war, sich zur zweiten Kategorie zur zählen, und sich nicht mal ganz sicher war, dass er sich das vergeben können würde, wenn es denn dazu kommen würde, hatte er doch sicher den Weg der schlichten Selbsterhaltung gewählt… Vielleicht, weil er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass er der Tod im Grunde genau so wenig wert war, wie das Leben. Kein Grund, sich damit zu beeilen, nicht-existieren konnte er später noch lange genug, ein menschliches Leben war nie etwas anderes gewesen, als ein lächerlich kurzer, kosmischer Furz.

Ob er denn noch spiele?

Das hätte er nie aufgeben können.

Nicht aus irgendwelcher besonderer Überzeugung heraus, es war einfach zu einem Teil seiner Identität geworden, wie auch die langen Haare. Kein Grund, viel Wind druherum zu machen, und sich dazu zu bringen, mit alledem aufzuhören.

Wenn er es betrachtete, dann nicht ohne ein gewisses ironisches Lächeln; Am Ende war er ein Computer-Techniker geworden, wohl zunächst einfach, weil er gut darin gewesen war und man es ihm empfohlen hatte, hatte in halb-sarkastischem Singsang letzlich selbst in den Kanon des „Ave Machina" eingestimmt, und sich, nur durch seine Suche nach einem brauchbaren, stabilen Arbeitsplatz, in dem seine Qualifikationen und seine Lebenssituation vom Vorteil sein würden, in der Organisation wiedergefunden, die für den Erhalt der Menschheit kämpfte, und ehe er sich versah, war er dabei, aufzustehen und sich auf einen neuen Arbeitstag vorzubereiten, obwohl er nie wirklich daran geglaubt hatte, dass sie auch nur die geringste Chance darauf hatten, den Fortbestand dieser Welt zu sichern.

Aber das hieß nicht, dass er seine Arbeit nicht nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen ausführen konnte, und mit aller Entschlossenheit, nur für die Handlungen selbst; Das hieß nicht, das er nicht weiter seine Melodien in den Wind spielen würde.

Wenn doch alles in etwa gleich sinnlos war,

…warum eigentlich nicht?

Es lag wohl einfach ein Stück weit in der menschlichen Natur, absurd, wie diese eben sein konnte.

Vor dem NERV-Hauptquartier standen jedoch zunächst zwei weitere Punkte auf Aobas Tagesplan, der erste war noch im selben Gebäude, und zugleich ein Treffpunkt mit jemandem, der den Rest des Wegen mit ihm gehen würde… Es war nicht so, als ob er nach all den Tagen, die dies schon zu seiner Routine gehörte, immer noch Tag für Tag enthusiastisch wäre, aber was sollte er machen? Man konnte dieses Mädchen einfach nicht alleine lassen…

Hinter der Tür, an die Aoba kurz darauf klopfte, erwartete ihn ein Reich aus Rosa und Pink, Kissen, Plüschies, _Fußboden _(Plüsch-_Teppich_, weil sie die kalten Füße wirklich nicht vertragen würde), Regale von Plüschies und niedlichen Acessoires, von Minimalismus keine Spur, Schreibtisch mit Bärchen-Stiften, Bärchen-Fußabtreter (Worin Aoba seinen eigenen Humor sah), herzallerliebste Kühlschrankmagneten, die süßesten Notizbücher und ein Tagebuch in Plüsch, Bärchen-Bücherregal, größtenteils Liebesromane und Filme, auch etwas Leben in Form von Topfpflanzen und insbesondere den unscheinbaren klerinen Blümchen blühender Kakteen, zu denen die Besitzerin des Appartment wohl eine besondere Beziehung haben musste, doch nicht ohne eine unerwartete Dosis Technik-Bücher, die modernste Stereoanlage, eine große, externe Festplatte, die nicht die Frechheit besessen hatte, pinke Lichter zu haben, aber immerhin Sticker, Sticker auf den zahlreichen Laptops und Towern in dieser Wohnung, Kabel, über die die Inhabering gelegentlich selber stolperte, und dann … Aoba hatte für all dies persönlich wenig übrig, aber er schätzte es als Ausdruck der Persönlichkeit der Bewohnerin, auch wenn diese, wie man auch der nicht ganz üblichen Kombination entnehmen konnte, nicht das war, was man hätte vermuten können…

Als sie ihm die Tür öffnete, stand sie fertig vor ihm, in kurzen, khakifarbenen Hosen, einem sonnengelben T-Shirt und sportlichen Turnschuhen, schlank, zierlich und klein, mit mausbraunen Augen und kurzem, braunen Haar, dass an sich schon ein Geständnis war, Zeugnis einer Umwälzung, eines Ergebnisses das letzten Endes einer langen, inneren Suche nachgefolgt war, und zugleich Schlüssel zu dem, was sich hinter allen Unstimmigkeiten verbarg…

Fragte man Aoba, würde er sie als trotz ihrer sehr engagierten, harten Arbeit für eine paramilitärische Organisation ungeeignet einstufen; Sie neigte dazu, in Krisensituationen die Nerven zu verlieren, war ängstlich und überhaupt eher eine unterordnende als eine Führungspersönlichkeit, und Aoba schätzte, dass sie sich wohl deshalb auch an ihn geklammert hatte, obwohl nicht nur ihre Wohnungen das genaue Gegenteil voneinander zu sein schienen – Sie meinte, er würde einen unabhängigen, beherrschten Eindruck machen, als wüsste er immer, wo es lang gehen würde… wie sie darauf gekommen war, konnte er sich jedoch beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

Trotzdem… Diese Welt konnte einen mit Haut und Haaren verschlucken, wenn man sie nur ließ… er konnte sie nicht an ihrer Stelle von ihr fern halten, aber sie einfach sich selbst überlassen konnte er auch nicht. Sie würde es nicht überstehen, und es wäre schade um ihre Arbeit, die ja eigentlich in der Regel _wirklich_ recht engagiert und sauber verrichtet wurde.

Nicht gut genug, um den Rest von ihr zu rechtfertigen, und das wussten sie beide, aber bis jetzt hatte es keine Probe gegeben, in der sie speziell das im zerreißen befundene Glied gewesen wäre, und solange die Dinge günstig weitergingen, würde „engagiert und ordentlich" vielleicht reichen. Es hatte bis jetzt ja auch irgendwie gereicht, um ihre Stelle zu bekommen… zumindest bestand die Möglichkeit. – Konnte auch sein, dass sie auch schon denen leid getan hatte, die ihr die Stelle überhaupt verschafft hatte; Was ihn jedefalls bleiben ließ und wohl auch mit einem entfernten Neid belegt hatte, von der Form, wie man sie mit einem sorglosen Kind hat, von dem man weiß, dass es auch mal erwachsen werden wird – Er würde nicht mit ihr tauschen oder irgendwie versuchen, so zu sein wie sie, aber er war in der Lage, so was zu respektieren…

Die Tatsache, dass sie wirklich, wirklich, _wirklich_ hier arbeiten _wollte,_ mehr als alles andere in ihrem Leben, aus nichts weiter als einfachem, schlichtem Idealismus herraus, dem starken, innigen Glauben, an diese Welt, diese Organisation, an das was sie tat, und nicht zu letzt, natürlich Technik und Fortschritt…

Er musste gar nicht darauf aufpassen, nicht irgendwie ihre Blase zum platzen zu bringen, weil das schlichtweg nicht möglich war; Eine solche Konversation würde nur damit enden, dass sie sich dazu verpflichtet sah, Aoba ungebeten „aufzumuntern" und zu „ermutigen".

Eine Naivität, von der er wusste, dass sie nicht währen würde, wenn dieser Krieg sein hässliches, wahres Gesicht zeigte, aber dennoch… sie hatte ihren Garten Eden nie verlassen und dass nicht, weil sie es irgendwie besonders behütet oder leicht gehabt hätte, oder keine Narben tragen würde;

Nein, was ihn wohl am meisten wunderte war, dass sie dieselbe Zerstörung gesehen hatte, wie er, vielleicht sogar noch mehr davon, und es war leicht zu sehen, dass es sie auch nicht gerade unberührt gelassen hatte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie wohl zu irgendwas fähig gewesen war, dass ihm grundlegend gefehlt hatte, aber das war keine Theorie, der er besonders viel Wichtigkeit zumaß – Dennoch, hatte er zurecht zugegeben, das Ibukis Einstellung keinesfalls damit zu tun hatte, dass der Second Impact sie verschont hatte.

_("...Das kommt also dabei raus, wenn ein Engel nach dem Zusammenbruch seines AT-Felds zerstört wird…Sieht aus wie ein Meer aus Blut... Fast, wie nach dem Second Impact... Ich krieg' immer noch eine Gänsehaut wenn ich daran denke...")_

Aber anders als Aoba hatte sie die andere Seite der Medallie gesegen: Nicht das, was Wissenschaft und Technik _nicht_ geleistet hatten, sondern alles, was sie vollbracht hatte.

Als die Fluten alles weggewischt hatten, wass sie und ihre Familie je gehabt hatten, als der Gestank des Giftes alles durchdrang, und die Tragödie der Jahrtausend-Wende ihren Vater und ihre geliebten älteren Geschwister nahm, war sie nichts als ein kleines Mädchen, dessen Kenntnisse von dieser Welt nicht einmal ausreichten, um eine winzige Ahnung davon zu haben, was überhaupt geschehen war; Alles, was ihr übrig blieb, war, in die Dunkelheit hinein zu schreien, und ihr schien, als hätte sie in dieser frühen Zeit nach dem Impact nicht einen Moment lang damit aufgehört zu haben; Sie rief nach ihren toten Verwandten, schrie und weinte vor Hunger, Durst und Gestank,beklagte ihre vollkommende Verwirrung und ihre Unfähigkeit zu verarbeiten, dass es ewig so weiter gehen würde…

Es gab nichts außer Schwärze und Panik in diesen düsteren, ziellosen Tagen.

Doch dann kam das Licht.

Das Licht, dass nur dadurch, dass es da ist, die Schatten vom Rest der Welt abtrennt und einem zeigt, wie man ihnen entfliehen konnte.

Das Licht des Wissens.

Die Erde war vergiftet gewesen, und die Wissenschaft hatte sie wieder fruchtbar gemacht;

Sie hatten in zerschlagenen Ruinen gelebt, und Maschinen hatten ihnen neue Häuser und Kleider gemacht;

Sie war im Unwissen gewesen, und Computer hatten einen Grund dafür ausgerechnet, das all dies passiert war, und ihm Namen und Bezeichnung gegeben; Es war kaum zu glauben, wie viel näher man daran kam, etwas zu beherrschen, wenn man ein Bild davon oder einen Namen dafür hatte – Und dabei spielte es auch keine Rolle, dass es letzlich doch kein Meteorit gewesen war, solange es nur eine Erklärung gab.

Die Welt war zertrümmert gewesen, und durch Wissenschaft und Forschung hatte man sie wieder aufgebaut, in weniger als der Zeit, die sie gebraucht hatte, um halbwegs herranzuwachsen… zuerst hatte sie nur mit weiten Augen gestaunt, doch als es wieder Schulen gab, und für sie die Zeit kam, erst Wahlfächer und dann höhere Bildung auszuwählen, war das strahlende Licht ihrer Kindheit in ihren Gedanken nach wie vor präsent.

Sie wollete verstehen, was geschehen war, wie diese Welt zerstört, und wieder aufgebasut worden war, verstehen, damit sie sich nicht mehr fürchten musste… verstehen, damit sie wirklich wertschätzen konnte, was diese Welt wieder zum strahlen gebracht hatte… vor allem, als jeder, der die Ohren nur einigermaßen aufhielt, herauslauschen konnte, dass schon bald die Zeit kommen würde, um diese Welt und alles, wass sie in dem letzten Jahrzehnt wieder aufgebaut hatten, erneut zu verteidigen…

Ibuki war sich von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, dass sie es nicht in sich hatte, eine mutige Kämpferin zu werden, die in den Frontlinien gegen den Feind vorgehen würde, doch Begeisterung, Fleiß und Engagement erlaubten ihr zu überwinden, was das Schicksal ihr nicht durch mathematisches Talent geschenkt hatte, und presste jedes bisschen Saft aus sich herraus, bis sich ihre Tränen, ihr Schweiß und ihr Blut schließlich zu einem Universitäts-Diplom zusammenzogen und verfestigten…

Wenn sie nicht an der Front stehen konnte, dann wollte sie mindestens hinter ihnen stehen, sie, die sie so deutlich gesehen hatte, wie wichtig diese Art von Arbeit war, und wie viel sie verändern konnte…

Ihre Mutter hatte immer gesagt, dass man das Beste aus dem machen musste, was einem gegeben wurde. „Geh hinaus und tu die Dinge, die nur du tun kannst!"

…das machte ihr Zerwürfnis im Nachhinnein nur noch schmerzlicher.

Man hätte meinen können, dass sie an der einen übrigen Tochter, die die Tragödie ihr gelassen hatte, um jeden Preis festhalten wollen würde, gerade, wenn es das kleine, schüchterne Nesthäkchen war, dem sie immer Mut gemacht und gut zugeredet hatte…

Statt dessen trat das genaue Gegenteil ein, und ein Schock, von dem sich das Gemüt der empfindsamen jungen Frau nie wirklich erholen sollte; Ibuki war nicht einfach nach Tokyo-3 gekommen, um in einer neuen Stadt ein frisches Leben als neues Abenteuer und Abnabelungs-Erfahrung zu beginnen, auch, wenn es das war, was sie den meisten Menschen erzählte, ja, eigentlich nur Aoba und ihrem „Sempai" nicht vorenthalten hatte – Die traurige, schmerzliche Wahrhheit war, das Ibuki von ihrer eigenen Mutter hochkannt aus dem Haus geworfen worden war, und seid dem kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt hatte – Kein Brief, keine Email kam jemals zurück; Kein Anruf wurde jemals angenommen, und vor etwa einem Jahr hatte sie erfahren, dass die Frau weggezogen war, ohne ihrer Tochter eine Adresse dazulassen, aufnimmerwiedersehen…

Doch auch hier war es die Wissenschaft gewesen, die ihr zur Seite gestanden hatte, die ihr sagte, dass die… Neigungen, um deren Willen sie verstoßen worden waren, nicht irgendeine unnatürliche, grundfalsche Sünde war, die jedem Anstand widersprach, sondern etwas, was im Tierreich recht häufig vorkam, seit grauer Vorzeit in vielerlei Kulturen dokumentiert war, und von Hormongleichgewichten während der Schwangerschaft abhängen könnte, an denen sie keine Schuld trug, und von derzeitigen Experten in keinster Weise als all diese Dinge betrachtet wurde, die ihre Mutter es genannt hatte…

Und warum sollte sie der Art von Denkweise und Philosophie nicht glauben, welche die Welt aus Ruinen wiederaufstehen lassen hatte?

Auch, wenn das hieß, zu behaupten, dass ihre geliebte Mutter unrecht gehabt hatte… auch, wenn es sich anfühlte, als hätte sie mit dieser zerstörten Verbindung auch ein Stück von sich selbst abgeschnitten…

Also schnitt sie ihr Haar.

Also kam sie nach Tokyo-3.

Sie behielt einen merklichen Knick bei, wie ihn trotz aller späterer Erholung und Heilung auch der Second Impact hinterlassen hatte, doch ihr Glaube in die Zukunft blieb ungebrochen.

Dass sie hier in Tokyo-3 war, bewies es, und auch, wenn der Verlust so einer wichtigsten, ältesten Beziehung sie tief schmerzte, hatte sie hier Gelegenheit, neue Bindungen zu knüpfen.

Ihre Kollegen, Hyuuga-kun und Aoba-kun, die immer sehr freudlich waren, und auch immer nach ihr sahen… Captain Katsuragi, ihre inspirierende Anführerin, die selbst in der finstersten denkbaren Situation immer einen Plan parat hatte, und mehr als alle anderen, ihre direkte Vorgesetzte, Akagi-sempai…

Keiner verkörperte Ibukis Traum so wie sie – Nicht nur war sie eine brilliante Wissenschaftlerin mit einem genialen Verstand, dessen wilden Sprüngen und Schlussfolgerungen Ibuki selbst nicht mal ansatzweise folgen konnte, sondern sie war ein Bild von Selbstbewusstsein, Erfahrung und Kontrolle, es schien nichts zu geben, was sie erschüttern konnte… Professionesll, effizient, und auch sehr, sehr hübsch…

Als Ibuki ihrer Abteilungsleiterin vorgestellt wurde, erwischte es sie im Wesentlichen sofort, schon mit der Art, wie sie sich vorstellte – Und der Herzschmerz begann fast zeitgleich, wusste sie doch, dass es ihr nur möglich sein würde, sie aus der Ferne zu betrachten…

Wenn Ibuki sie sah, fühlte sie ein Feuer unter ihrer Haut brennen, dicht unter ihren Wangen und tief im Fleische ihres Unterleibes, nahe dem Ansatz ihrer Wirbelsäule, vor allem aber in ihrem Fingern und ihren Geiste, die unter ihrer sachten Führung nicht stillstehen wollten, sondern mit der Entschlossenheit brannten, die erfahrene, ältere Frau zu beeindrucken, ja, ihren Respekt zu gewinnen, von ihr nur irgendwie gesehen zu werden, auf alle Arten bis auf die, auf die Ibuki für sie wohl auf ewig unsichtbar bleiben würde, denn sie machte sich da keine Illusionen;

Akagi-sempai war die erste Person gewesen, die Ibukis Fleiß wirklich annerkannt hatte, die sie gelobt hatte, wie einst ihre Mutter vor einer langen, langen Zeit… Wenn sie ihr ebenfalls den Rücken kehren sollte, wenn sie sie für unnatürlich und sündhaft halten würde… würde Ibuki das nichtüberleben; Es war besser, in der Stille für sie zu brennen und von Möglichkeiten zu träumen, die sich wohl nie ergeben würden, anstatt klar damit konfrontiert zu werden, dass sie unmöglich waren… wenn sie nur als ihre persönliche Assistentin an Akagi-sempais Seite sein konnte, wenn dies die nächste Nähe war, die sie zu ihr erreichen konnte…

Dann wollte sie die beste persönliche Asisstentin sein, die sie nur irgendwie sein konnte!

(Ach, du arme Maya.

Wenn sie nur den wahren Grund dafür gewusst hätte, dass die falsche Blondine gerade sie als ihre Assistentin ausgewählt hatte… Wertschätzung war von der Liste der Faktoren nicht ganz abwesend gewesen, doch das unaufrichtige Lächeln, dass sie getragen hatte, als sie die jüngere Frau erwählt hatte, hatte auch noch ganz andere Gründe… Gründe, die schon in der Reifung befindlich gewesen waren, als sie Ibuki an einem persönlichen schlechten Tag (für Ibuki) über die Geschichte mit ihrer Mutter hinweggetröstet hatte, und sich auch, wenn sie dies nicht laut aussprach, an ihre eigene Verachtung für ihren eigenen weiblichen Elternteils und die Abwesenheit ihres eigenen Vaters erinnert gefühlt hatte… Akagi sah in ihr und ihrem noch unerschütterten Glauben und der Naivität, auf die sie wesentlich mehr herrabschaute, als es ihre kalte Maske der Rationalität durchscheinen ließ, ihr jüngeres, ebenfalls naives, unerfahrenes selbst, noch unbefleckt, wie sie gewesen war, bevor dieser Mann gekommen war und sie verdorben hatte, bevor er ihr all seine dunklen Geheimnisse offenbahrt hatte, sie erleuchtet hatte mit der Dunkelheit und Hoffnungslosigkeit dieser Welt, und ihren jungen Verstand mit der Schwärze am Ende dieser Welt zertrümmert hatte…

Neid oder Misgunst gegenüber dem unschuldigen Wesen und ihrer Jugend spielten dabei nicht einmal mehr als eine untergeordnete Rolle; Vielmehr lag es in der Natur der Verderbnis, sich zu verbreiten und alles in ihrer Reichweite zu infizieren; auf eine Perverse Art und Weise waren ihre Empfindungen wohlwollend, sie sah sich als Führerin, die dieses dumme Mädchen in die echte, unschöne Realität begleiten und sie von ihren unnützen Beschränkungen befreien würde, damit sie ihr potential ungehindert von nutzlosen Moralvorstellungen entfalten können würde… Sie musste weiter kontaminieren, um diese Einsamkeit zu lindern, um ihrer Macht- und Hilflosigkeit abzuhelfen… Sie wusste aber auch, dass der dunkle Teerbrunnen der Verderbnis, den jener Mann in die Tiefen ihrer Seele hineingepfroft hatte, bodenlos und unerschöpflich war.

Noch wusste das ungetrübte Mädchen nicht, dass die Reise, die sie angetreten hatte, schon sehr bald der jener Menschen ähneln würde, die nach den abscheulichen Gräueln der großen Kriege die Zuversicht in den Glanz der Technik verloren hatten, noch um den Obolus, den der Fährmann des Schicksals dafür von ihr verlangen würde – Das Licht in ihren Augen.)

Das Lächeln, das hinter der Tür zum Vorschein gekommen war, war vielleicht etwas simpler als die Nachschlagewerk-Definition von Perfekt, sondern ein wesentlich simpleres, kleiners Licht mit einem Knick von halb-unterdrückter Verlegenheit um die Mundwinkel herum, auch wenn manches aufmerksame Auge vielleicht gerade darin den Charme hätte sehen können.

„Guten Morgen, Aoba-kun!" strahlte sie schließlich.

„Schön, dich zu sehen! Hast du heute gut geschlafen?"

Ihr Weg führte sie beide durch die Adern der Großstadt, Ampeln, Zebrastreifen, Menschenmengen, bekannte und unbekannte Gesichter, die alle ihre eigenen, kleinen Geschichten hatten; Eine schick gekleidete junge Frau mit langem, mitternachtsschwarzem Haar, die sicfh mit ihren Freunden über einen neuen angesagtenTreffpunkt unterhielt, ein Mann, der seiner etwa zweijährigen Tochter hinterherjagte, mit der er wohl ausnahmsweise Dienst hatte, ein kleines Mädchen in strahlendem Pink, Ponnies und Schleifchen in ihrer hellbraunen niedlichen, für ihr alter schon rech voluminösen kleinen Haubenfrisur („Midori! Bleib doch hier! Midori… Auf deine Mutti hörst du doch auch immer…"), ein bereits etwas kahler, kleiner Herr mittleren Alters in der unwahrscheinlichen Begleitung einer etwas verpeilt wirkenden Dame in einem Pfedeschwanz, eine erwachsene Frau, welche diese Stadt ihrem großen Koffer nach zu urteilen geradeerst betreten hatte, die dennoch durch ihr feuerwehrrot gefärbtes, zu zwei _Odango_-Knoten frisiertes Haar auffiel, ein verspäteter Haufen betrunkener Männer mit Kravatten um die Stirn, und normalere Gestalten wie ein vom Altag deprimierter angestellter in Anzug und Kravatte, ein älterer Mann, der mit finsterem Gesicht die Nachrichten von einer Zeitungsseite ablas, und einer mit einer Einkaufstasche (Keine von diesen Plastik-Einweg-Dingern, sondern ein recht persönlicher farbefroher Korb aus Geflecht, der einiges an Benutzung erlebt zu haben schien, und sogar mit einem kleinen, gelben Anhänger seine Zugehörigkeit auszudrücken vermochte, auf dessen Rückseite man ein Bild ihrer jugendlichen Tochter sehen konnte. Der Name der Dame war anscheinend Nagara, ein bedeutungsvolles Detail ähnlich der silbernen Halskette, die sie trug.) bewaffneten Hausfrau, die ihr langes, gewelltes Haar zu einem Pfedeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte, obgleich ein paar kürzere Locken ihren Mittelscheitel umrahmten das ganze Sammelsurium an Menschen – Ibuki glaubte sogar, ihre drei Mit-Technikerinnen Mogami, Agano und Ooi auf einem morgentlichen Schoppingtripp erkannt zu haben, beladen mit Tüten über Tüten statt ihren üblichen NERV-Uniformen.

Im Vorbeigehen fing sie ein paar Gesprächsschnipsel auf, über Oois Schönheitstipps für ihr Haar, deren Vorschläge, das Mogami sich ruhig etwas weniger dezentere Kleidung leisten könnte, und Aganos vielversprechendes neues Date, doch sie waren an ihnen vorbei, bevor sich die kurzhaarige NERV-Angestellte überhaupt sicher sein konnte, dass sie es waren.

Die Ampel zeigte Grün, und die Technikerin setzte ihren ersten Turnschuh auf den Zebrastreifen, und hielt sich dabei die Hand vor den Mund, um ein noch halb-verschlafenes Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Nicht nur auf den Straßen quietschte der Berufsverkehr, in der Luft sah man weiße Streifen, und in einem Anflug kindlicher Begeisterung ertappte sich Ibuki dabei, wie sie bewunderte, wie groß und nah die vom Tokyo-3-Flughafen abgeflogenen Flugzeuger doch aussahen, zumindest verglichen mit den winzigen Punkten, als die man Flugzeuge sonst zu Gesicht bekam.

Auch die meisten Fahrradständer, an denen sie vorbeikamen, waren voll, und Ibuki erhaschte sogar den Blick auf eines mit einem Korb voll halbausgelieferter Zeitungen, doch der Großteil der Kommunikationen liefen in dieser Stadt mittlerweile durch die zahllosen Strumleitungen und Telegraphenmasten, unter deren Schatten sie hindurchschritten, wie unwissende Kinder an großen Monumenten.

Was Ibuki jedoch gelegentlich mit einerstockenden Verlegenheit besetzte, war die Tatsache, dass ie Damen alle helle, kurze Sommerkleidung trugen, zumal heute wieder einer dieser Tage war, die von einer trägen, stagnanten Hitze dominiert wurden, die die Luft zum flimmern bringen konnte… War man nicht in Bewegung und stand einem kein Ventilator zur Seite, wurde man schon von der Luft allein Müde und fertig, doch auf ein Ende dieser Hitze wartete man schon mindestens seid dem Second Impact vergebens; Wer sich nicht anpasste, der passte eben nicht mehr… Ibuki war sich selbst nicht sicher, in welche Kategorie sie wirklich gehörte, es lag am Tag, ihrer Stimmung und dem Wetter, wobei sie zumindest heute optimistisch war – Sie waren ja bald da, und sie hatte Gelegenheit gehabt, sich an einer der in dieser Stadt fast allgegenwärtigen Getränkeautomaten zu bedienen und sich so ein kühlen Getränk zu verschaffen.

Aoba hatte bei diesem Zwischenstopp zwar gepasst, als sie ihren Bestimmungsort letzlich erreichten, brauchte es keine Rücksicht mehr, um ihn von dem nächsten Automaten, und somit einem schönen Dosenkaffee der im NERV-Hauptquartier so beliebten Marke Schleisch Werbüng fernzuhalten, Y-Chromosom hin oder her, der Mensch braucht Flüssigkeit.

Gerade, als die ersehnte Dose jedoch in das Ausgabefach purzelte und Aoba sich vorbeugte, um sie zu holen, bekam er zu hören, wie ein paar Kinder ihre Münzen in einen Benachbahrten Süßigkeitenautomaten steckten.

„Hey, da sind ja Lose drin!" bemerkte ein Junge mit einer Kappe über was auch immer sich die Kinder gerade gekauft hatten, und wendete sich begeistert zu seinem Kumpel, einem Bengel von etwa acht oder neun, mit einem struppigem, schwarzen Rabennest aus Haar.

„Hideki-kun, zeig mal deins!"

„Wow! Ich hab ein Eis am Stil gewonnen!"

Bei der Kulisse konnte selbst Aoba nichts anderes als zu Lächeln, und es wurde wohl auch ersichtlich, wieso er sich allem Fatalismus zu trotz in diesem existenziellen Vakuum der heutigen Zeit doch noch für seine Arbeit entschieden hatte… und Ibuki?

Die hatte sich recht rasch in das innere des Gebäudes – die örtliche Reinigung – verabschiedet, sobald sie entdeckt hatte, wer sich bereits darin befand, nicht etwa aus großem, glücksseligen Zufall, sondern weil sie es gewesen war, die Ibuki diesen Laden überhaupt empfohlen hatte – Dass sie sie hier getroffen hatte, ließ trotzdem ein warmes Gefühl so etwa unter ihrem Zwechfell brennen – zu lieben und die eigene Liebe zu sehen war in erster Linie schön, egal, wie bitter Bei- oder Nachgeschmack auch sein mochten.

Erst hatte sie sich ja etwas für die Idee geniert, einfach da rein zu stürmen, und Aoba draußen mit seinem Automaten zurückzulassen, doch dieser (welcher diese Reinigung, die der Legende nach angeblich die weißeste Wäsche von Tokyo-3 waschen sollte, übrigens seinerseits von Maya kannte) hatte ihr nur zuversichtlich zugenickt, sodass sie, aufgeregt und mit gerötteten Wangen wie ein Schulmädchen, Aobas mitgebrachte Kleider-Tüte für ihn mitgenommen hatte, und schnurstracks durch die Automatiktür gestolpert war, hinter der das Objekt ihrer Träume wartete – kurzes, blondes Haar, wie gold im Lichte des Frühjahres-Sommers, der Natur kühnlich scheinbar selbstbewussten Trotz sprechend, lange beine glänzend in dunklen Strumhosen und ein Minirock, der sich über ihrem kräftigen Hintern spannten, ein Körper wie eine Pornodarstellerin, mit der Variation einer leichten Tünche von beginnender Reife, der Art von Fermentation, die auch einem guten Wein zu eigen war und einen schier endlosen Pool aus Wissen, Können und Erfahrung freigab, und dieser unverwechselbare Fleck unter ihrem Augen…

Und auch, wenn sie nichts von den saphischen Leidenschaften ihrer Untergebenen wusste, so ließ sich doch nicht leugnen, dass sowohl ihr Lächeln als auch ihr Gruß in diesem Moment allein Ibuki galten; Sie tröstete sich gerne mit dem Gedanken, dass so eine arbeitssame, moderne Frau für Beziehungen keine Zeit hatte,es war durchaus verwandt mit dieser mittelalterlichen Idee von „Höfischer Liebe", ein Konstrukt, dass es ihr erlaubte, sich zu überzeugen, dass ihre Chancenlosigkeit so etwas war, wie man es in den Liebensromanen finden konnte, in deren Traumlandschaften sie sich in ihrer Verzweiflung gerne mal verschanzte, und ihr erlaubte, in dieser fernen Anbetung etwas gutes zu sehen, vielleicht durch eine Illusion, vielleicht in so etwas simplen wie dem Gedanken, dass sie zumindest auch niemand sonst ihr Eigen nannte, irgendetwas, dass gut in so ein verklärtes oder auch verklemmtes Weltbild hineinpasste, dass sich einerseits aus ihrer Unsicherheit ergeben hatte, aber auch aus ihrer Unfähigkeit, Männer auf körperliche Art zu begehren, und anderer Leute reaktion darauf – irgendwo hörte sie in ihrem Hinterkopf immer die Stimme ihrer Mutter schimpfen, „Schmutzig, Schmutzig, Schmutzig!", aber heute vermochte die Stimme ihrer Angebeten sie zeitweise auszubleichen, in etwas, was für sie wohl nur ein völlig triviales Gespräch unter Kollegen sein musste… Es war ihre Fähigkeit, solche Stimmen zu ignorieren, und unter ihrem Labokittel einen knappen Minirock zu tragen, der bisweilen die Ansätze ihrer Pobacken entbößte, die Ibuki an ihrem Sempai so bewunderte, auch wenn sich ihre Bewunderung durchaus auch auf die Fülligen Pobacken selbst ausweitete, jene reifen Mangos in der schwülen Feuchte des Urwaldes…

Doch auch, sie so zusehen, wie sie jetzt war, etwas lockerer, abgespannter, hatte seine Vorzüge, und wenn Ibuki das allein betrachtete, in diesen Sommer-Straßen, von denen die Zeugnisse dieser schrecklichen Kämpfe fast vollständig getilgt waren, hätte sie fast sagen können, dass die Welt sonnig und schön war… Und doch ließ sie nichts in dieser Festung auch nur einen Augenblick lang vergessen, dass die nächste Heimsuchung gleich um die nächste Ecke sein könnte… und wie hart sie alle arbeiteten, um für sie bereit zu sein.

„…diese automatische Reinigung ist schon eine praktische Sache, aber auf die Dauer geht das ganz schön ins Geld…" kommentierte Dr. Akagi, während sie ihre Sachen mit einer trockene Beiläufigkeit an sich nahm, die Ibuki nicht persönlich zu nehmen versuchte.

„Es wäre schön, wenn mir mal wieder Zeit hätten, unsere Sachen auch zuhause zu waschen…" sinnierte sie dann aber aus dem Herzen heraus, auch, weil sie gerne duftintensive Feinwaschmittel benutzte, in denen etwas weniger chemische Keule drin steckte.

„Wenigstens haben wir noch ein Zuhause, und müssen nicht im Hauptquartier schlafen…" kommentierte Aoba, der in diesem Moment durch die Tür kam, um die Tüte mit all seinen NERV-Uniformen mitzunehmen, da Ibuki offensichtlich all ihre Hände voll mit ihren eigenen hatten.

Die Möglichkeit, die er ansprach, war nicht erheiternd, aber real – Die Mitarbeiter von NERV wussten es selbst am besten, und gerade Ibuki zeigte einen entsprechenden Schatten in ihrem Gesicht.

„…Machen Sie sich da keine Sorgen." Merkte Dr. Akagi an, und erwies sich mal wieder als ewig-eisige Zynikerin: „Da es hier um das Schicksal der Menschheit selbst geht, ist bei der Planung des Hauptquartiers jede nur denkbare Eventualität bedacht worden, zumindest an jede, die denen von der Planungbteilung eingefallen ist, darunter auch die Möglichkeit, das Neo-Tokyo-3 vollkommen dem Erdboden wird… in diesem Falle stehen in der Geofront Quartiere und sogar Freizeit-Einrichtungen bereit – Tatsächlich wurde diese als völlig autarke Kolonie entworfen, wir dürften selbst dann noch Energie und Versorgungsgüter haben, wenn alle Verbindungen zur Außenwelt abreißen sollten – Es wurden sogar Vorkehrungen für die Möglichkeit getroffen, das der Rest des Planeten ausradiert wird, und wir von hier aus rekolonisieren müssen – und sollte es statt dessen unser Personal erwischen, ist diese Einrichtung fast vollständig mechanisiert – Solche Technologie wurde für Raumfahrt- Tiefsee- und Industrie-Anwendungen tatsächlich schon vor langer, langer Zeit geschaffen, die Frage war nur, alles davon am richtigen Ort zusammenzuführen… Tatsächlich könnte man mit gutem Recht sagen, dass die Geofront als solche raumfahrt-tauglich ist…"

„Auch, wenn es da immer noch die Möglichkeit gibt, dass die Kreativität der Planungs-Ingenuiere nicht ganz umfassend war…" steuerte Aoba halb scherzend bei.

Dr. Akagi lächelte zurück. „Ja, ich schätze, dass ist nicht ganz auszuschließen, so gering die Wahrscheinlichkeit auch sein mag…"

Ibuki konnte sich bei diesen finsteren Spekulationen wirklich nur noch schütteln, und konnte nicht anders, als sich ihre Tüte voller Uniformen als improvisiertes Kuschelkissen zu greifen.

„Die Zerstörung unserer ganzen Stadt, von allem, was wir in all den Jahren aufgebaut haben… an so etwas Schreckliches… will ich nicht einmal _denken_ müssen…"

Die Vorstellung erschien geradezu schwindenerregend, in Kontrast zu diesem Bild aus glänzenden Wolkenkratzern, strahlendem Sonnenlicht und dem Füßegetrappel kleiner Kinder, dass sie bis jetzt beschützen konnten.

Sie wollte nichts wissen von irgendwelcher Zerstörung.

Sie wollte glauben, dass die Wissenschaft, all diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und Anlagen von denen Dr. Akagi sprach, genug sein würden, um das Licht dieser Welt am Strahlen zu halten…

(Der Gedanke, dass sie von der Technologie _selbs_t ins Verderben gestürzt werden könnte, von _menschlichen Händen_, kam ihr in ihrem jugendlichen Unwissen nicht in den Sinn, genau so wenig wie irgendwelche Vermutungen über die Dunkelheit, die sich hinter dem unaufrichtigen Lächeln ihres geliebten Sempais verschanzt hatte.)

(1) Einige werden die Textstücke (etwas abgeändert) am Anfang vllt. aus „The last year of Ryoji Kaji" wiedererkennen. Nein, ich hätte ihm auch nicht zugetraut, dass er der Typ für deprimierende Poesie ist… Böse Misato! Das ist alles nur, weil du immer so fies zu dem armen Typen bist… Vielleicht sollte er Shinji & Rei ja Lektionen darin geben, zumindest letztere scheint ja Episode 14 nach zu urteilen etwas „rohes" Talent zu haben XD Denen, die damit nicht vertraut sind, hilft vielleicht dieser Artikel weiter: 2015:_The_Last_Year_of_Ryohji_Kaji  
>(2) Uuuuund weiter geht's in Kapitel 42: (Ui!) [IdolatrousExpressionism Punk: City of Wonder Edition]<p> 


	59. 42: IEP IV: City of Wonder Edition

**42: [The IdolatrousExpressionismPunk: City of Wonder Edition]**

_Who's in a bunker, who's in a bunker?_

_Women and children first, women and children first, women and children_

_I'll laugh until my head comes off_

_I swallow until I burst, until I burst, until I_

_Who's in a bunker, who's in a bunker_

_I've seen too much I haven't seen enough, you haven't seen enough_

_I'll laugh until my head comes off_

_Women and children first, and children first, and children_

_Here I'm allowed everything all of the time_

_Here I'm allowed everything all of the time_

_Ice age coming, ice age coming_

_Let me head both sides, let me hear both sides, let me hear 'em both_

_Ice age coming, ice age coming_

_Throw me in the fire, throw me in the fire, throw me in the_

_We're not scaremongering, this is really happening, happening_

_We're not scaremongering, this is really happening, happening_

_Mobiles working, mobiles chirping_

_Take the money and run, take the money and run, take the money_

_Here I'm allowed everything all of the time _

_(The first of the children)_

_-Radiohead, ‚Idioteque'_

Einen Allzweck-Kartenschlitz später kamen die drei NERV-Angestellten in den Genuss weiterer komfortabler Annehmlichkeiten ihrer am Rande der Vernichtung befindlichen Zivilisation.

Hinaus aus der Sonne, hinein in klimatisierte Straßenbahnen aus strahlendem, stromlinienförmigen Plastik, in weichen Sitzen über Strecken, die ihnen sonst den Schweiß aus den Poren getrieben hatte, begleitet vom leisen surren der Maschinen – und einem weiteren Kollegen, den sie dort nicht erwartet hätten – Aoba und Ibuki huschten sofort in ihre Positionen, und erwiesen ihrem Vorgesetzten Reverenz: „Guten Morgen, Subcommander Fuyutsuki!"

Gerade Maya bewunderte diesen Mann für seine sachliche Führungsautorität, ohne dass er dabei jemals so einschüchternd wurde wie der Commander.

Dieser machte sich freilich im Gegensatz zu den jungen Leuten wenig aus deren steifen haltungen und dem Schillern und Quietschen von Metall, nahm sie ledeigklich mit einem kurzen Blick über seine Zeitung hinweg zur Kenntnis, nicht stolz auf die Uniform, die er trug, und in seinem Alter längst ohne die Energie, die er gebraucht hätte, um sich das Procedere zu gewöhnen.

Das sachte Ruckeln des Wagons ließ ihn sichtlich unbeeindruck.

„Oh, ja, hallo."

Deutlich weniger steif, weil wohl auch höher in der Kommando-Kette war die falsche Blondine im Gegensatz zu ihren Untergebenen sichtlich entspannter darin, ihren Vorgesetzten anzusprechen, und Ibuki sah das freilich als ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, das deren souveränes Selbstbewusstsein wohl von nichts erschüttert werden konnte:

„'Morgen, Subcommander. Sie sind heute ja früh dran."

Die grantig angetünchte Laune des Älteren wurde offensichtlicher, je mehr er sprach, ohne dass er dabei versuchen würde, sie mit Absicht durchzudrücken; Jedenfalls ging aus seinen Worten hervor, _wieso_ er nicht gerade vor Enthusiasmus und Vorfreude sprühte:

„Ich musste Commander Ikari heute im oberen Teil der Stadt vertreten."

„Ah, verstehe. Dann waren sie also bei einer Stadtrats-Sitzung dabei?"

„So ist es. Die langweiligsten und unwichtigsten Aufgaben bleiben nunmal regelmäßig an mir hängen… Aber immerhin nehmen mir die Magi einiges ab."

„Sollen demnächst nicht wieder Wahlen stadtfinden?"

„Ja, aber man fragt sich warum." Fragte Fuyutsuki, der nicht mal mehr fähig schien, seine präkere Situation mit viel mehr Ärger zu würdigen, und in eine Art selbstironisch-müdes Amusement hineinverfiel. „Der Stadtrat ist eh nichts anderes als Stuhlkreis von Marionetten in einem Kasperletheater für die Massen… Wer auch immer gewinnt, befolgt am Ende doch nur die Anweisungen der Magi."

„…was? Wirklich? Die Magi? Also die drei Supercomputer, die wir auch benutzen?" fragte Ibuki begeistert.

„Der Stadtrat muss sich nach dem Mehrheitsvotum dreier unabhängiger Computer richten… Auch eine Form der Demokratie… Es hat sich als eine überaus effiziente Regierungsform erwiesen."

„Wahnsinn…" staunte die junge Technikerin. „Das ist wirklich ein Triumpf für die Wissenschaft… Wir können wirklich stolz sein, in so einer modernen Stadt zu leben!"

Aoba konnte im Anbetracht dieser Aussagen nur die Augen verdrehen, vielleicht mit einem Sentiment, dass dem den Subcommanders nicht unähnlich war.

„Fortschrittsgläubige…"

Außerhalb der Finster bildeten die Telefonmäste einen Urwald, gelegentlich hingen Vögel an den Kabel-Lianen, und in ihrem Geflecht brüteten Eier aus Einsen und Nullen in schwarzen Nestern aus Stacheldraht.

Der Götze der Stadt musste sich über all seine neuen Totem-Pfähle sicherlich freuen, fragte sich nur, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er kam, um seine Opfergaben für das komfortable Leben einzufordern, wenn

Wenn ihre Zivilisation untergehen und ihre Stadt dem Untergang geweiht sein sollte, würden sie in Legenden nachfolgender Generationen in einem Atemzug mit den stolzen Bewohnern von Atlantis genannt werden, die mit ihrer wundersamen Technologie die Götter herrausgefordert und verloren hatten?

Vielleicht, so dachte sich Aoba, würden sie ja über eine Verbindung zwischen dem unglücksseligen Helden _dieser_ Legende und dem ähnlich genannten Bengel mit den Wachsflügeln mutmaßen, irgendwann, wenn Züge wieder fuhren, der Schnee wieder fiel, und die Evangelions nur noch Relikte im Herzen des ewigen Eises waren.

„Ach ja…" hörte Aoba entfernt vom Stoff seiner Betrachtungen die Stimme des Subcommanders sprechen, der seine Augen nun kurzfristig von seiner Zeitung zu seiner Kollegin gewendet hatte. „Steht heute nicht ein Experiment mit Einheit 00 an?"

„ sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass wir dieses Feedback-Problem dieses Mal endgültig in den Griff bekommen und die Aktivierungsdauer entsprechend erhöhen können werden…"

„Ich erwarte gute Neugigkeiten… Es wäre von großem Vorteil, wenn wir Einheit Null rechtzeitig für das große Kompatibilitätsexperiment auf vollem Leistungsoutput hätten…"

„Ach stimmt ja, das Experiment, das ist ja schon recht bald…" fiel es Maya bald ein.

„Wir wollen es ja durchführen, solbald dieses neue Mädchen aus den Staaten da ist… Aber… Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa versuchen, sie mit Einheit Null zu synchronisieren… Nach dem, was passiert ist…"

„Beruhige dich, Maya." Sprach Dr. Akagi mit dieser völlig sicheren Stimme, die jeden – oder zumindest Ibuki – mit lächerlicher Einfachheit dazu bringen konnte, ihr alles zu glauben. Oder vielleicht war es vielmehr, das Ibuki ihr sehr gerne glauben _wollte._

„Es geht nur darum, gute Vergleichsdaten zu haben."

„Halt mal…" kam es an diesem Moment von Aoba. „Mädchen aus den Staaten? Entschuldigen Sie, aber… reden Sie da etwa von einer neuen Pilotin?"

Maya blinzelte, teils verwundert, teils versuchert darüber, was sie sagen sollte oder durfte, vor allem, da zwei ihrer primären Vorgesetzten, (um nicht von Objekten ihrer Bewunderung zu sprechen) in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe standen, und ihre Augen auf ihr hatten.

„W-Wusstest du das etwa nicht, Aoba-kun?"

Hilfesuchend schielte sie zu Dr. Akagi hinüber, ohne zu übersehen, dass diese selbst einen bedeutungsvollen, nicht gerade erfreuten, aber eher ermatteten als verärgerten Blick von Seiten des Subcommanders zugeworfen bekommen hatte.

Hatte sie jetzt ihren Sempai in Verlegenheit gebracht…? Würde sie ihretwegen…

Ibuki hielt die Situation nicht aus, fühlte die hilflose Wärme in ihren Wangen kochen und wendete ihren schamvollen Blick von der Leiterin der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung ab.

Dennoch war es gerade diese Wissenschaftlerin, die sie aus dieser Anspannung entließ, und sie beiläufig-beherrscht wie immer rettete, indem sie sich Aoba zuwendete, und die Erklärung an Ibukis Stelle erbrachte: „Die offizielle Bekantmachung sollte in den nächsten Tagen stadtfinden, aber der Commander hat durchgesetzt, dass zumindest unsere Abteilung im Vorfeld etwas erfährt, damit wir die nötigen Vorbereitungen für das große Experiment treffen können… Sie kennen ja die Amerikaner, die stufen die Existenz des Sixth Child als ein nationales Militärgeheimnis ein und bestanden auf ein entsprechendes Maß an Geheimniskrämerrei und gegenüber." Mit dem Seitenhieb auf die in den Kreisen von Projekt E oft belächelten „Amis" schien Dr. Akagi die Situation wohl entschäft oder zumindest ausreichend gelockert zu haben, dass selbst Fuyutsuki sich wieder seiner Zeitung zuwendete – Auch Aoba belächelte die Vertreter der vereinigten Staaten, und schien dies als ausreichende Erklärung hinzunehmen.

„Verstehe. Die wollen mal wieder ihre Muckis spielen lassen…" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Sixth Child also… Ich nehme an, sie ist Amerikanerin?"

„Ja." bestätigte Maya, nun wieder etwas näher an ihrem üblichen Enthusiasmus, auch, wenn der Übergang nicht komplett reibungslos war. „Vincennes… Maria-san, denke ich… Viel… uh, viel mehr wissen auch wir nicht… Ich schätze, die werden alles sagen, wenn diese… offiziellen Berichte kommen… " Sie lächelte, um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen.

„Aber sag mal… vertrauen dir die jetzt ernsthaft Sachen an, von denen die selbst Hyuuga und mir nichts erzählen?" Aoba klopfte seiner Kollegin annerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Gute Arbeit. Es scheint, als würde man deine Fähigkeiten endlich wertschätzen… nicht wahr, Dr. Akagi?"

Noch ein paar Tage vorher hätte der langhaarige Gitarren-Enthusiast schwören können, das seine Kollegin dies als ein großes Lob nehmen würde, und zweifellos mit einem verlegenen, aber doch von Herzen kommendem Lächeln antworten würde – Im Nachhinnein hätte das das erste deutliche Warnzeichen dafür sein sollen, dass bei NERV irgendetwas gewaltig stinken musste – Der Augenblick, in dem Ibuki sich statt dessen in eine Arrt des Unwohnseils begab, als ob sie irgendewas schwer belasten würde…

Damals aber schob Aoba es da drauf, dass sie einfach schüchtern war.

**20 STUNDEN ZUVOR**

„…seid dem war deine Arbeit hier immer vorbildlich und engagiert. Und vor allem hatten wir nie einen Grund deine Loyalität anzuzweifeln. Deshalb habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, dich Commander Ikari für ein anstehendes Geheimprojekt zu empfehlen…"

„Geheim… Projekt?"

„Es geht um das Autopilot-System für die Evangelios, dass seid geraumer Zeit im Golghata-Stützpunkt in der Entwicklung ist… Alles andere wirst du zu seiner Zeit erfahren… Erst einmal wird es nötig sein, dass du all diese Berichte hier liest…"

„…Arbeiten zur Entwicklung von… _artifiziellen Seele_n und… _Klon-Technologie_?!"

Ibuki blickte hilfesuchend zu ihrer Mentorin, in Erwartung der aller erklärenden, beruhigenden Worte, die sonst auch immer gekommen waren.

Sie sollte noch sehr lange darauf warten.

„Ich kann mich doch auf dich verlassen, Maya, oder?" Und dass sagte sie nicht ohne einen deutlichen Nachdruck, der die junge Technikerin unwillkürlich schlucken ließ.

Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihre Mentorin in irgeneiner Form als unheimlich empfand.

Das blaue Licht der Computer-Konsole spiegelte sich in ihren selten genutzen Brillengläsern, und das Gold ihrer Haare schien mit einem Mal nichts als entzaubertes Stroh zu sein.

„K_ann ich mich auf dich verlassen, Maya?_"

„…J-Ja… Sempai…"

**(SELBES DATUM – 17 UHR 42)**

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt könnte sich manch einer obgleich, oder gerade _weil_ er diese Geschichte bis jetzt aufmerksam mitverfolgt hatte, trotz allem doch eine brennende Frage stellen, die ihm noch mehr den Schlaf raubte als alle anderen… und zwar die Frage danach, wie die bezaubernde Miss Katsuragi angesichts ihrer exorbitanten Faulheit eigentlich überlebt hatte, bevor sich ihr Weg mit dem ihres designierten Butlers-schrägstrich-Adoptivsöhnchens gekreuzt hatte.

Freilich war bekannt, das sie ihre Privatresidenz einfach versauern lassen hatte, ohne sich besonders daran zu stören, und auch ihr Hauspinguin schien selbständig genug, um in dem Chaos, vor dem er seinen trauten Kühlschrank penibel bewahrt hatte, irgendwie über die Runden zu kommen, aber zumindest bei der Arbeit und öffentlichen Veranstaltungen schien sich Captain Katsuragi doch um soetwas wie ein gepflegtes, professionelles Äußeres (sprich: Das induzieren akuter Schmachtung bei allen heterosexuellen Männern) zu legen, und das erfolgreich, auch schon vor der Ankuft des großen Third Childs, gnadenloser Bezwinger von Engeln, Abfall und Schmutz!

Wie also passte das zusammen?

Tja, die Antwort darauf war denkbar einfach: Vor dem Angriff des dritten Engels hatte einfach _jemand anders_ ihre Klamotten für sie gewaschen. Was, dachtet ihr wirklich, sie hätte es jemals selbst gemacht?

Nein, des Rätsels Lösung verbarg sich in der Form eines weiteren unscheinbaren Einwohners der technokratischen Metropole, der als einzelner Punkt im wusenlden Ameisenhaufen der Festungstadt sein Dasein fristete, ein recht durchschnittlicher junger Japaner, etwas verträumt in einiger Hinsicht, aber jedenfalls völlig harmlos und ein außreichend fleißiges Bienchen, ein bebrillter Zeitgenosse, der seine Zeit bis jetzt mehr mit dem lesen von Mangas verbracht hatte, als damit, sich in signifikanten Maße an die 3D-Ladies heranzutrauen.

Die Rede war von Katsuragis persönlichen Assitenten, dem NERV-Techniker Hyuuga Makoto.

Vielleicht hatte sich diese Kombination einfach ergeben, weil er einfach ihrer Abteilung angehörte und im Hauptquartier auf der selben Plattform seinen Posten hatte, unvermeidlich, dass man da in intensivenSituationen zusammenarbeiten müssen würde; Vielleicht lag es ja wirklich daran, dasser einfach von allen Mitgliedern des Techniker-Trios einfach am Besten mit ihr harmoniert hatten – Die eher zurückhaltende Ibuki fand diese stetig ausgestrahlte, bewust manövrierte sexuelle Energie des Captains wohl etwas einschüchternd, und hatte sich von Anfang an schon fest unter Dr. Akagis persönlicher Fittiche befunden, und anders als der zynische, eher unabhängige Aoba war Hyuuga genau wie die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung eher primär ein Gefühlsmensch, sie hatten recht bald ein Gefühl dafür entwickelt, wie der andere in einer gegebenen Situation agieren oder reagieren konnten, und wann sie auf dumme Gedanken kommen könnten _(„Es ist diesesmal keine Unbemannte Sonde, Captain!"_), und das machte sie, zumindest laut dem werten Captain selbst und ihrer militärischen Erfahrung angeblich zu einem grundsätzlich effizienten Team; Wenn es anders war, sollte es an ihm nicht gelegen haben: Welche verrückte Idee Katsuragi auch vorschweben mochte, Hyuuga war immer direkt dabei, egal, ob es darum ging, ein Millitär-Waffenlabor zu übernehmen, einen nukleargetriebenen Riesenroboter, oder auch nur ein kleines Vulkan-Observatorium, auf ihn konnte sie zählten, und er wollte auch, dass das so blieb – Selbstverständlich arbeitete er nur zu gerne mit Katsuragi zusammen, warum denn nicht?

Sie war einfach eine tolle Frau, von oben bis unten – Welcher Mann würde sie nicht einen Traum nennen? Groß, langbeinig, fließendes, langes dunkles Haar, ein strahlzend-bronzierter Teint, eine klassische Stundenglasfigur mit allen Kurven dort, wo sie sein sollten, und die scheibar grenzenlose Bereitschaft, diese mit ihrer Kleiderwahl auch zur schau zu stellen, komplett in allerlei „interessanten" Farben wie schwarz, violett und natürlich auch der Klassiker, ein dunkles, sattes Kussmund-Rot.

Sie war selbstbewusst, schlagfertig, hatte einfach eine kommandierend-aber nicht plattdrückend-dominierende Ausstrahlung, wenn nicht unbedingt die perfekte Führungsperson, dann doch sicherlich ein definitives Alphaweibchen, und bei alledem besaß sie noch genug schlichte Barmherzigkeit und menschliche Wärme in ihren schokobraunen Augen, um zwei verlassene Kinder bei sich aufzunehmen.

Eigentlich konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, regelmäßig so sah an so eine tolle Frau heranzukommen, und sei es auch nur von der Arbeit her, vielle junge Männer in seinem Alter würden ihn wohl beneiden… deshalb fühlte sich zunächst sein innerer Kavalierangesprochen, als Katsuragi ihn eines Tages nach einer langen, anstrengenden Schicht gefragt hatte, ob er nicht ein Paket für sie abholen könnte… Natürlich hatte er er eingewilligt und das Paket sofort geholt, aber da hatte er sich schon etwas ganz schönes eingebrockt, denn jetzt hatte die Dame im Hinterkopf, dass diese Option existierte, und konnte nicht wiederstehen, bei Gelegenheit davon Gebrauch zu machen.

„Hyuuga-kun, holst du bitte meine Uniformen von der Wäscherrei ab."

Ihre Uniformen. Vergessene Einkäufe. Drei Kästen Bier.

Drei Kästen Bier?

Ja…

Und so wurde Hyuuga innerhalb kürzester Zeit des Captains persönlichem Assitenten zu ihrem persönlichen Sklaven.

Sicherlich war seine Last um einiges verringert worden, seid sich NERVs taktische Missionsleiterin den vormals erwähnten Putzteufel der Ikari-Dynastie eingemietet hatte, aber das hieß bei weitem nicht, das ihr junger Assistent völlig von seinen Pflichten erlöst war – Einerseits, weil der Junge sich obwohl er dort ebenfalls seinenArbeitsplatz hatte, doch insgesamt wesentlich seltener im NERV-Hauptquartier aufhielt als ihre gemeinsame Vorgesetzte.

Außerdem hatte die Leiterin der Einsatzabteilung entgegen dem, was man annehmen könnte, doch tatsächlich ehrliche Skrupel damit, so ein empfindliches, herzensgutes, ( nicht zu vergessen unterwürfiges) Kerlchen wie ihren lieben kleinen ‚Shin-chan' als bessere Haushaltshilfe einzuspannen, sodass sie hin und wieder auf ein geringfügig älteres, wenn auch nicht weniger unterwürfiges Opfer auswich, um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen, und aller Logik zum Trotz fügte sich der bebrillte Techniker, so auch am heutigen Tag.

Sicher, man konnte ihn durchaus mal dabei erwischen, wie er in aller Stille zu sich hin grummelte, wieso Captain Katsuragi diesen Kram eigentlich nicht mal selbst erledigen konnte, aber am Ende tanzte er doch wieder wie abgesprochen an – Er konnte nicht sagen, warum, es schien immer einen anderen Grund zu haben, tausendunein kleine Gründe… oder bildeten sie doch eine Mosaik?

Auf jeden Fall war das, was den jungen Techniker dieses Mal auf den Flur des Gebäudes geführt hatte, in dem auch das Katsuragi-Appartment lag, mit seinen Observationen der letzten Tage verbunden, oder zumindest war das die Begründung, die er sich selbst vorlegte, dass sich seine Vorgesetzte nicht irgendwie völlig spontan für eine „Gewissenserleichterung" entschieden hatte, sondern ein konkreter Grund vorlag; Er kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug, um zu merken, wenn sie angespannt oder sonst wie verstimmt war, so kunstvoll sie es auch zu überspielen versuchteund in den letzten Tagen hatte das fragliche Alarmglöcken ein gelegentliches kling-kling von sich gegeben, wie eines dieser Geräte, das einen daran erinnern wollte, es auch auszuschalten, und im Hauptquartier gingen Gerüchte umher, dass sie sich neulich mit Dr. Akagi in die Haare bekommen hatte - die Komunikationskanäle waren da ziemlich genau nach der Besprechung zur letzten Generaluntersuchungen der Piloten erheblich eingefrostet, und laut Lt. Ibuki sollte Dr. Akagi da irgendeine vage Halbandeutung gemacht haben, die durch die Lise ihrer Wahrnehmung nach diesem und jenem ausgesehen hatte, jedenfalls kondensierte das ganze in diesem Gespräch zwischen Hyuuga und Ibuki zu der Theorie, dass das, was Captain Katsuragi derzeit belastete, irgendwelche Sorgen über das Third Child waren, dessen empfindliche Disposition nach all seinen Ankündigungen, den Dienst zu quittieren oder sonst wie zu weigern, im Hauptquartier zum Allgemeinwissen gehörte.

Sich also ausgerechnet einen Zeitpunkt für eine kleine Sklaven-Revolte auszusuchen, an dem nicht nur Katsuragi sondern auch ihr Schützling eine Entlastung durchaus brauchen konnten, kam nicht in Frage.

So kam es, dass Hyuuga, der eigentlich wesentlich besseres mit dem Rest des heutigen Tages und vor allem dem morgigen Tage anzufangen hatte, wo ihm nach langem Warten endlich mal ein freier Tag zustand, die Türklingel des Katsuragi-Haushaltes in der festen Absicht betätigte, die örtliche Schmutzwäsche mitzunehmen, in die Reinigung zu bringen, und am folgenden Tage wieder abzuholen.

Die Klingel klingelte, und geöffnet wurde ihm vom Gegenstand dieser ganzen Spekulationen, dem fraglichen Third Child, auch am fortgeschrittenen Nachmittag noch in seiner Schuluniform anzutreffen.

(Hyuuga selbst steckte in einem konservativ gehaltenem Polohemd, dass in der Farbe doch über das hinausging, was man noch als „Lachsfarben" einstufen konnte – Echte Männer tragen pink!)

Der Junge bemühte sich direkt, ihn anzulächeln, und grüßte ihn ganz, wie es die Höflichkeit gebot. „Guten Tag, Hyuuga-san! Herzlich Wilkommen! Was führt Sie hierher? Misato-san ist im Wohnzimmer, wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Sie kurz holen gehen-"

„Nicht nötig." Sagte Hyuuga mit einer abwinkenden Handgeste.

„Ich bin bloß hier, um eure Wäscheberge abzuholen. Du bist in letzter Zeit nicht dazu gekommen, sie zu erledigen, nicht war?"

Das entsprach in der Tat der Wahrheit, auch, wenn es dem jugentlichen EVA-Piloten erst jetzt wirklich klar wurde, so sehr waren seine Gedanken bisher von jenen diffusen Bildern der Zukunft eingenommen gewesen – Dinge, die er ständig sah, wie die Küche oder das Waschbecken waren eine Sache, aber der sich stetig füllende Wäschekorb in einer Ecke des Badezimmer-Vorraumes war völlig durch die Ecken und Ritzen seines Bewusstseins gesickert, weshalb er Misato doch tatsächlich in die Situation gedrängt hatte, Hyuuga hier um einen Gefallen zu bitten und dieser sich dann die Mühe gemacht hatte, hierher zu kommen, und im Rahmen seiner „Mission" würde er sicherlich noch weitere Mühen auf sich nehmen… und das alles nur, weil er den Kopf in den Wolken gehabt hatte.

Ein einfaches, konkretes Beispiel, wie es doch möglich sein würde, dass er alles in seiner Umgebung systematisch aus den Bahnen werfen und in Richtung Verderben lenken könnte, und die Lächerlichkeit des ganzen machte es nur schlimmer …wie hieß es immer von den großen Weisen, von wegen, der Mikro- und Makrokosmos würden den selben Regeln und Prinzipien folgen?– Er war in diesem Moment in einer Stimmung, in der er die übelste Beleidigung als Fakt hinnehmen könnte.

So sofortig hätten man ihn nicht dazu bringen können, sich zu schämen, wenn man dafür eine Fernbedienung gehabt hätte.

Äußerlich manifestierte sich das in einer Art akuter Nervosität: „Ahm- Ich… Ich habe- mh…"

Was er nicht leugnen konnte war, dass die Wäsche sich wirklich zu stapeln begann.

„Das… das müssen sie nicht machen, Hyuuga-san." Brachte er nicht ohne eine gewisse Hektik hervor. „Ich… ich hatte ohnehin vor, mich, uh, gleich darum zu kümmern!"

„Aber, aber! Dann wäre der arme Hyuuga-kun ja ganz umsonst hierhergekommen!"

Da war sie.

Eine Stimme wie Licht.

Das die nächste Reaktion des Third Child als eine weitere Welle von Beschämung zu deuten war, würde Hyuuga ewig ein Rätsel bleiben, so wenig konnte er es nachvollziehen – Denn was er aus dem inneren der Wohnung hervorkommen sah, bedeutete für ihn keinesfalls auch nur einen potentiellen Ansatz zum fremdschämen, sondern einen unbeschreiblichen Segen;

Sie stand da, nur in einer losen, kurzen Hose in minzgrün, wie sie manch einer zum schlafen trug, und einem grauen Unterhemd, das als solches einen Streifen ihres Bauches freiließ, die Haare leicht zerzaust, für den Moment frei von künstlichen Verzierungen wie Ohrringe oder Schminke, einfach nur mit ihrer warmen, natürtlichen Leichtigkeit und dem zusammenspiel des Lichts mit ihren Schokoladen-Augen und ihrer honigfarbenen Haut und ihrer vollen Lippen, gespalten zu einem schlichten Lächeln, dass ihn sie von einer ganz anderen Perspektive sehen ließ, als sähe er sie zum ersten mal, da konnte ihr mitbewohner noch so hochrot „M-Misato-san!" stammeln, Hyuuga selbst war sprachlos, doch wenn sie das gemerkt hatte, hatte sie unerwarteter Weise den Takt, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen.

„Vielen Dank für deine Mühen, Hyuuga-kun."

Das allein hätte reichen können, um ihn von den Füßern zu reißen, doch er zwang seine Fersen zu ihrer Funktion.

„Uhm…"

„Ich… Ich gehe die, uh, Klamotten holen!" verkündete das Third Child, immernoch merklich gehetzt, in der Hoffnung, mit dieser zugegebenermaßen höchsten symbolischen Geste nicht so dazustehen, als hätte er die ganze Arbeit abgewälzt, etwas, um das sich die Herrin des Hauses freilich wenig Sorgen machte, als sie sich stattdessen lässig in den Türrahmen lehnte.

Vielleicht war das hier ja der magische Moment, der Augenblick, den es zu ergreifen galt, in den Momenten, bevor der Eva-Pilot mit dem Wäschekorb zurückkehrte…

„Uhm, Captain Katsuragi?"

„Yup?"

Stille. Der ewige Sommer tauchte selbst diese Stude noch in Gold, das von den Fenstern aus dem inneren der Wohnung her hierher fiel, nunmehr diffus, aber genug, das alles in den selben Farbton getaucht schien; Er hatte dies selbst schon draußen näher beobachtet.

„Uhm… ist alles in Ordnung? Wegen diesem Streit, denn Sie mir Dr. Akagi hatten…?"

„Streit…? Ach, _das_… Nein, nein, dass ist nicht der Rede wert. Sie wartet bloß aus reiner Sicherheitsvorkehrung darauf, dass ich mich wieder einkriege…" meinte sie, durch ein leichtes, nicht ganz ungezwungenes Kichern akzentuiert.

„Ach… ach so… das ist gut zu wissen-"

„Misato-san… Hyuuga-san… Hier sind, uh, die Klamotten…"

Chance vertan.

Mit einer gewissen scherzhaften selbstironie dachte Hyuuga darüber nach, dass dieser Junge bei ihr vermutlich größere Chancen hatte als er. Er griff sich den Korb, die Tür fuhr ins Schloss, und auf der anderen Seite blieb ein immer noch recht „betroffenes"Third Child zurück, welches sich nun, da sie allein hier waren(Die dritte Bewohnerin dieser eigentümlichen WG war derzeit mit ihren Freundinnen in der Stadt unterwegs), und keine Notwendigkeit mehr bestand, einen gewissen Eindruck aufrecht zu erhalten, seinem Vormund zuwendete.

Wäre er etwas besser gelaunt gewesen, hätte er sich an dieser Stelle vielleicht über den Aufzug seiner Mitbewohnerin beklagt, stattdessen blieb sein Gesichtsausdruck so ernst, wie er war, und wurde höchstens etwas fokussierter.

„Verzeih mir, ich wollte nicht lauschen, und ich- ich weiß schon, dass es mich eigentlich nichts angeht, aber… du hast dich mit Ritsuko-san gestritten?"

Ob das irgendwie seinetwegen war, traute er sich nicht zu fragen. Er wusste, dass die Antwort ihn interessieren _sollte_, auch wenn er diese dann im Nachhinnein ertragen müssen würde, aber er fand einfach nicht die Kraft, sich dazu zu bringen.

Misato lächelte ihm zu, aber er konnte ihm ansehen, dass sie es nur tat, um ihn zu beruhigen – auch eine Art der Bestätigung.

„Mach dir nun deshalb keinen Kopf." versuchte sie ihm trotzdem zu überzeugen, und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. In letzter Zeit hatte sie das ziemlich oft machen müssen – das war derzeit ihre übliche Politik, wenn sie das Verlangen verspürte, ihn gepflegt zu umarmen, wohlwissend, dass er erst recht in Panik verfallen würde, wenn sie diesen Impuls in die Tat umsetzten sollte. Ein ungeheurer Misstand, der Misato in die Situation brachte, wirklich zwang auf sich auszuüben – nicht nur, weil für sie einfach nichts weiter dabei wäre, nein, Berührungen waren für sie einfach die natürlichste Art, auf die sie sich auszudrücken vermochte, die Sprache ihrer Seele, wenn man poetisch veranlagt war, jedenfalls einfach die Art von Impulsen die da als unmittelbare, unmissverständliche Antwort aus äußere Reize kam, ohne das eine bewusste Übersetzung nötig gewesen wäre.

Aber diese Möglichkeiten standen nun mal nicht zur Verfügung, sie würde an dieser Dauerbaustelle wie bis jetzt auch immer einen Schritt nach dem nächsten gehen müssen.

Langsam schien sie immerhin soweit zu sein, dass er zumindest bei der Hand-auf-Schulter Nummer nicht direkt vertsteifte – oder zumindest nicht direkt, nicht mejr die ganze Zeit, bis sie wieder losließ.

Versuch's, Versuch's nochmal; So enstand durch all diese Irrungen und Wirrungen doch nach und nach so etwas wie eine ganz eigene, gemeinsame Sprache, die sie miteinander teilen konnten, nach and nach, schritt für schritt, mehr und mehr.

Das diese Straße voll mit asozial platzierten Hürden und Stolpersteinen vollbarrikadiert war, war jedoch kaum noch anzuzweifeln, genau so wnig wie der lange Schatten dessen, was offensichtlich die nächste dieser Hürden sein würde, die durch die Erwähnung der Geschichte mit Dr. Akagi frisch in ihr Bewusstsein gerufen worden war.

Mit einem unvorbereitet ernst werdenden Gesicht ließ sie ihn los und lehnte sich stärker an die Wand, fast, als würde sie sich von dieser irgendeine Art von Halt und Führung versprechen.

„Uhm… wegen… du weißt schon…"

Sie merkte schon an seiner Körperhaltung, wie er in eine Art instinktive Defensive ging, nicht ermutigend, wenn der Zweck, den sie mit alledem verfolgte eigentlich war, ihn zu entlasten.

„Es… es gibt da noch etwas was… was ich dir vielleicht noch hätte sagen sollen… aber nicht gesagt habe…"

Wie oft spielte man nach einer eher suboptimal verlaufende Situation nacher noch mal im Kopf ab, und wie selten fielen einem dabei _nicht_ zahllose Dinge ein, die man vielleicht hätte anders machen können, die vielleicht einen Unterschied gemacht hätten, wenn man sie noch gesagt hätte. Und obwohl sie noch vor wenigen Minuten kristallklar in ihren kreisenden Gedanken gebohrt hatten, tat sie sich jetzt schwer damit, sie auszusprechen.

„Wegen dem, dass du gesagt hast, das wir vielleicht alle sterben könnten… ich will nicht leugnen, dass das sehr gut sein kann, du hast es nicht verdient, dass ich dich so anlüge – und helfen tut es auch nicht… Aber wenn man es recht bedenkt, war das nie eine wirkliche Frage… Wir haben alle von Anfang an gewusst, dass wir sterblich sind – als Menschen, meine ich… Wenn dass allein alles Sinnlos machen würde, würden wir dafür nicht erst die Bedrohung durch die Engel brauchen. Kann sein, dass nichts ewig wärt… aber ist das was Neues?"

Sich nicht wirklich darüber sicher seiend, ob dass, was sie da laberte, wirklich in irgendeiner Form Sinn machte, und inwiefern es beim beabsichtigten Empfänger ankam, bemührte sie sich, es mit einer Art konfusen Lächeln aufzulockern. Das Ganze hatte innerhalb ihres Schädels wesentlich klarer geklungen.

„Was ich sagen wollte ist… nehmen wir mal an, dass der nächste Engel uns wirklich alle in die Luft bläst. Hat es sich deshalb wirklich nicht gelont, gegen die vorherigen zu kämpfen? Du hast uns wenigstens eine Woche Zeit erkauft, und was glaubst du, was in dieser Woche alles auf dieser Welt passiert sein könnte? Deine Woche war nicht so toll aber denk doch… denk doch an ein paar der … Ereignisreicheren Wochen zurück. Wieso nicht gleich die vorletze, mit allem, was du mit Yamagishi-san zusammen erlebt hast. In den paar Wochen zwischen zwei Kämpfen kann eine Menge passieren… Vielleicht haben sich irgendwo auf dieser Welt in dieser Zeit Leute ihre Träume verwirklicht, Kinder bekommen, vielleicht ein neues Herzblatt getroffen… Dieser trottel Kaji sieht wahrscheinlich jeden Tag als neue Chance an, mich dazu zu überzeugen, bettelnd zu ihm zurückzukommen… Und wenn ihr den nächsten Engel besiegt, werdet ihr dadurch ein weiteres bisschen Zeit erkaufen, in dem noch mehr solche Dinge passieren könnten – Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es auch für uns eine besondere Zeit…

Nur weil wir nicht wissen, wie viel oder wenig uns allen noch bleibt, heißt nicht, dass wir dieses Bisschen auch noch bereitwillig an die Engel herausgeben sollten, oder?"

Zur Unterstreichung ihrer Aussage verschränkte sie demonstrastiv die Arme.

„Wenn überhaupt, sollte das doch ein Grund sein, jedes bisschen Zeit, dass wir noch für uns beanspruchen können, mit Händen, Füßen und Zähnen festzuhalten, gerade weil sie ein knappes Gut ist… findest du nicht?"

Ihr Schützling antwortete mit einem nicht ganz fokussierten Blick, es war ersichtlich, dass er wohl dabei war, die ganze Geschichte in Gedanken gründlich durchzukauen, ohne das ihn das letzlich besonders aufzumunter schien, was es auch Misato schwer machte, diesen sprühenden Optimismus länger aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Mh… ich schätze, du hast Recht…" ließ er vernehmen, größtenteils, um das Gespräch irgendwie abzuschließen und sie davon abzuhalten, die Notwendigkeit zu sehen, zu einer großen Motivationsrede anzusetzten, aber ganz aus der Tiefe schien das nicht zu kommen. Sie löste sich von der Wand und stellte sich etwas gerader hin, sich mit Müh und Not verkneifend, ihn anzuseufzten oder auf eine Art anzusehen, die ihren handwerkerhaften Problemlösungs-Gedankengang zu offensichtlich gemacht hätte, größtenteils um seinetwillen.

Ihne Beurteilung blieb innerlich doch dieselbe: Weiteres Gelaber war wohl zwecklos und würde so oder so keine sofortigen Resultate erbringen, das würde sie wohl erst ein Weilchen köcheln lassen müssen.

„Also dann, Shin-chan…" begann sie stattdessen, ihre Selbszweifel hinter einem lockeren Lächeln und einer Verlagerung ihres Gewichtes versteckten, welche ihre femeninen Hüften zur Geldung brachte.

„Wie wollen wir uns die Zeit vertreiben, bis Asuka wieder da ist? Sollen wir uns zusammen vor die Flimmerkiste setzten, und gucken, ob was Gescheites läuft?"

Er sagte zu, und ging schonmal vorran in Richtung Wohnzimmer, aber selbst Misato konnte sich nicht einfreden, dass er wirklich bei der Sache war.

Er hatte ihre Worte gehört und die Logik dahinter begriffen, aber besonders erleuchtet fühlte er sich davon nicht; Er sah nur weiter die enorme Sinnlosigkeit von alledem vor sich.

Vielleicht hatte er einfach nicht die Stärke, (sich) an solchen Überzeugungen festzuhalten, eine Schwäche, die er Misato eigentlich nicht sehen lassen wollte… also blieb er still, und trottete ins Wohnzimmer.

Natürlich ließ sich eine Mitbewohnerin direkt ausbegreitet und bewusst dramatisch aufdie Couch fallen, als würde sie hoffen, dass die trübe Stimmung in diesen Raum sich beleidigt davonmachen würde, wenn sie ihr nur dezidiert genug die kalte Schulter zeigte, und konsequent so tat, als hätte sie keinen Grund, nicht wie eine Neonleuchte exorbitante Fröhlichkeit auszustrahlen.

Shinji seinerseits nahm es fast schon reflexhaft an sich, den Fernseher anzuschalten, und Misato die Fernbedienung zu bringen, damit diese das Aussuchen des Programmes übernehmen konnte, annehmend, dass es sie im Moment ohnehin mehr interesse haben musste als er, aber nicht in der Art, dass ihn das genervt hätte, sondern eher in dem Sinne, dass er sich beinahe schon ehrlich dafür schämte, nicht interessierter bei der Sache zu sein.

„Ach, Shin-chan… Könntest du mir auch noch ein kühles Bier holen?" fragte sie nach Entgegenname der Fernbedienung mit einem Kullerblick, für den sie wesentlich zu alt war. „Bittebittebitte!"

Sich dazu einfach mal seinen Teil denkend, machte er dennoch augenblicklich kehrt, um ihre Bitte zu erfüllen. Ihr Lächeln verpuffte fast in derselben Attosekunde, in der er ihr den Rücken zukehrte.

Während ihre rechte Hand damit beschäftigt war, lustlos durch die Kanäle zu zappen, und nur von den herauskommenden Geräuschen aus nach etwas zu suchen, dass sie nicht direkt ankotzte, verfolgte der Rest von ihr seinen Rücken, während er sich in den Kochbereich der Wohnung begeben hatte.

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie bis jetzt nicht wirklich darauf geachtet hatte, aber nachdem man sie explizit darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, konnte sie nur schwer Übersehen, dass sich Dr. Akagi das mit dem Wachstumspurt nicht aus den Fingern gesagt hatte, und ihr wurde klar das sie, aller unerfreulichen Zwischenfälle zum trotz über die letzten Monate hinweg wirklich dabei hatte zusehen können, wie er vor ihren Augen dabei gewesen war, sich wirklich in einen Mann zu verwandeln. Manchmal, wenn sie ihn aus dem richtigen Winkeln ansah, konnte sie in seinen Zügen den sachten Beginn einer gewissen Festigkeit ausmachen, die Form eines attraktiven jungen Mannes durch ein paar letzte Schichten der Puppen-Hülle hindurch, oder vielleicht war es auch, dass er mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so oft in so einer zusammengeschrumpften Haltung daherkam und allein deshalb schon etwas eindrucksvoller wirkte, sie konnte es nicht sagen, aber sie wurde sich mit einem Mal klar, dass da aller Rückschläge und Konflikte zum trotz doch eine Grundmenge as Stolz war, die sie beim Anblick dieses Jungens empfand, auch, wenn sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob das mit dem Stolz einer zufriedenen Mutter identisch war – Sie war… Sie konnte einfach zu ihm runter kommen und sich unfrisiert zu ihm auf die Couch pflanzen. Da war nicht so ganz diese eine Generationen-Barriere, auch wenn es bei deren Gesamtzahl kein Mangel bestand, oder zumindest war dass dire Art, auf die sie es gerne Wahrnehmen würde.

Als er mit der kühlen Dose Gerstensaft zurück kehrte, bemerkte er seinerseits erstmal dieses besondere Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, und auch, wenn er nicht genau benennen konnte, was daran sich von ihrem üblichen Lächeln unterschied (War es ausnashmsweise mal echt? …das war jedenfalls, was er sich im Nachhinein fragen würde, zu einer Zeit und an einem Ort, wo er noch viel, viel Zeit bekommen würde, immer und immer wieder darüber zu brüten), traf es ihm mit einem Mal selbst durch den Neben seiner tristen Betrachtungen hindurch, dass sie irgendwie wunderschön aussah, und er fühlte sich an seine erste Nach hier erinnert, den Moment, wo sie ihn nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aufgesucht hatte, um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünsche, oder der Moment, an dem sie ihm die Ent-Bunkerung des Hauptkomplexes gezeigt hatte, gebadet in die Farbtöne des Abendrots… mittlerware waren diese mobilen Wolkenkratzer für ihn zu einem absoluten Routine-Anblick geworden.

Es stimmte, sie war es damals gewesen, die ihn mit dieser Metropole „vertraut gemacht" hatte – damals hatte sie Tokyo-3 seine Stadt genannt, und ihn ihren zugehörigen Beschützer, wie Btman nach Gotham gehörte, oder Superman nach Metropolis, aber in den Windungen seiner Gedanken war es in erster Linie immer _ihre_ Stadt gewesen, die Sphäre, in der sie existierte und alles, was mit ihr so in Verbindung stand, wie dieses simple Zuhause und seine Bewohner – Wenn er an „zuhause" dachte, dann hatte er ersteinmal Misato vor Augen, wie sie ihn so anlächelte, wie sie das jetzt eben tat.

So sehr er selbst an diesem Ort und dem, was er hier erreicht hatte zweifeln mochte, so gab es einfach keinen anderen Ort, den er mit diesem Begriff hätte in Verbindung bringen können. Seine Mutter war für ihn ein Name auf einem Grabstein, mit seinem Vater in einem Raum zu sein war nicht irgendeine Art von natürlichem Normalzustand, sondern eine nervenaufreibende Zumutung, und bei seinem Lehrer hatte er sich eigentlich immer nur als Gast gefühlt, nicht so, als hätte ihm dessen Villa je wirklich _mit_-gehört; Er hatte es dort bis zum Schluss gewagt, dort in irgendwelche Räume hineinzugehen, in die er nicht explizit hineingebeten worden war, kannte eigentlich nur den Garten, sein Zimmer, das Wohnzimmer und vielleicht noch die Küche, die Mikrowelle mit Sicherheit, aber das innere der Schränke war ihm ein Mysterium geblieben – Von Misatos Appartment gab es keinen Winkel, der ihm nicht vertraut war, schließlich war er es, der hier Ordnung hielt, und wenn er davon ausgehen würde, das Misato und Asuka ihre benutze Kleidung aus ihren Zimmern selbsttätig aufsammen und in den Wäschekorb schmeißen würden, konnte er warten, bis er schwarz wurde, auch, wenn er natürlich versuchte das möglichst zu tun, wenn Asuka außer Hauses war, wohlwissend, dass sie implizite Säuberungen undankbar hinnehmen würde, ihn aber sauber köpfen würde, wenn sie ihn einmal wirklich dabei sehen würde, wie er ihr Domizil betrat.

Asuka besaß ohnehin so viel Klamotten, dass sie eine mindere Schrumpfung dieses Berges nichteinmal bemerken würde, und Misato scherte sich nicht darum… das hieß, bis zu einem gewissen Grad; Das brachte ihn wieder zu der Situation zurück, die sich eben ereignet hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich neben Misato abgestützt, die sich schlampig-brweitbeinig auf dem Sofa ausgebreitet hatte, ohne in irgendeiner Form darauf zu achten, was ihr recht knappes Kostüm von ihren exklusiveren Körperstellen preisgab – Shinji war da mittlerweile recht desensibilisiert, oder zumindest, bis irgendeine kleine Bewegung ihrerseits oder irgendein ungünstiger Blickwinkel ihn wieder eines besseren belehrte.

Gerade alle Instanzen, in denen sie sich irgendwie vorbeugte, hatten eine definitive Tendenz, so einiges von ihrer üppigen Oberweite freizulegen, auch, wenn er im Moment nicht dieEnergie fand, diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, oder auch nur dem Film, der vor seiner Nase vorbeirauschte. Er bekam vielleicht etwas von den einzelnen Szenen mit und dachte sich hier und da die eine oder andere Reaktion, die seine aber die eigentliche Handlung oder das wirkliche Thema verschwamm planlos vor seinen geistigen Augen, was wohl von Anfang an nicht besonders originell gewesen.

Als er dann tatsächlich etwas von sich gab, leise und ohne einen besonders großen Anteil des örtlichen Geräuschpegels für sich zu beanspruchen, hatte es freilich wenig mit dem Film zu tun, und da es nie so wirklich für sie bestimmt gewesen war, entglitt der genaue Wortlaut Misato zunächst.

„…uhm… was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich… ich habe nur wegen… der Sache mit Hyuuga-san nachgedacht… und das er... sich anbietet, um uns etwas zu helfen… Er scheint… kein schlechter Mensch zu sein…"

„Yup, er ist wirklich ein aufmerksames Kerlchen, immer allzeit-bereit." Merkte Misato an, sich um den Anschein einer sonnigen, aber doch etwas weniger direkten Disposition bemühend, um die Übertreibung vorerst sein zu lassen. „… aber wieso fragst du?"

„Ich… ich hab nur nachgedacht…" meinte Shinji, seinen Blick abwendend. Das war wohl seine Art, ihr zu signalisieren, dass er keine weitere Diskussion wünschte – bevor er Rede und Antwort hätte stehen können, hätte er seine Gedanken erst mal ordnen müssen.

Die zentrale Festellung wäre wohl gewesen, das Hyuuga, wie Misato, Dr. Akagi und überhaupt der Rest von NERV mittlerweile wirklich Teil seines Lebens geworden waren, auch in persönlichem Sinne… das geschah wohl, wenn man eine Weile zusammen auf ein gemeinsames Ziel hinarbeitete, sich gegenseitig unterstützte und einander einfach ausgesetzt war, gerade in brenzligen Situationen, aber was schwieriger war, was er vielleicht ohne weiteres aufzugeben zögerte, war sein bisheriges Verständnis eben dieser Vorkommnisse – Es war einfach alles viel, viel einfacher gewesen, als er NERV einfach als eine große, diffuse, gesichtslose Organisation begriffen hatte, höchstens noch als verlängerten Arm seines Vaters, die sich einen einzelnen Jungen gegriffen und für ihre Zwecke eingespannt hatten - Einer solchen Konstellation, in der es ziemlich offensichtlich war, wer von wem schamlos ausgenutzt und unter Druck gesetzt worden war, konnte er ziemlich schnell ohne weiteres den Rücken kehren, aber jetzt halfen ihm diese Leute bei Schulprojekten, kamen seine schmutzige Wäsche abholen, und kauften ihm und seinen Freunden Eiskrem – Individuen kristalisierten sich heraus, allem vorraus natürlich Misato und Ayanami, aber die hatte er ohnehin von Anfang an einzeln wahrgenommen – Aber da war zum Beispiel allem Vorran die eisige Dr. Akagi, die er an seinem Esstisch mit wesentlich weniger Schminke auch einfach als Misatos beste Freundin zu sehen bekam, und ihm ähnlichem Maße auch Kaji, mit dem er wohl mehr in seiner Rolle als Misatos Exfreund und weises älteres Alphamännchen zu tun hatte, als bei NERV, zumal es zwischen den Ttätigkeiten der Ermittlungsabteilung und den Piloten nur eine geringe Schnittmenge gab, und dann gab es die zahlreichen Techniker, die sich ohne ihre Uniformen nicht völlig gewöhnlichen Bürgern unterscheiden ließen, und alle ihre menschlichen Eigenschaften und Strukturen ihrer eigenen persönlichen Welten besaßen, sie wurden greifbar – Mit Hyuuga konnte er als weiterer „leibeigener" der lieben Misato sympathisieren, Aoba war ebenfalls ein Hobby-Musiker, und Ibuki war die erste, die sich anmerken ließ, dass sie die Situationen, in die sie alle geworfen wurden, teilweise genau so erschütternd fand, wie er selbst… Ooi, Agano und Mogami waren dicke Freundinnen, Mitsurugi ein leidenschaftlicher Familienvater, und mit Asahina hatten selbst die dubiosen Herren in Schwarz ein Gesicht bekommen – den alten Subcommander dabei zu sehen, wie er sich über seine Streiterreien mit Asuka aufgeregt hatte, hatte ihm auch einiges an Dimension und Substanz gegeben…

Mittlerweile konnte er all diese Menschen nicht nur seine Vorgesetzten oder homogene Handlanger seines Vaters sehen, sondern wirklich seine Kollegen… und obwohl er mit ihnen wirklich _gute_ Zeiten verbracht hatte, war an diesem ganzen Konzept und dem, was er implizierte etwas unsagbar unheimliches, dass er nicht bis zum Ende verfolgen wollte, vielleicht aus Angst vor den Verpflichtungen, Konsequenzen und Unmöglichkeiten, die sich daraus ergeben würden.

Die Türme und Wolkenkratzer dieser Stadt ragten in der Ferne über ihn hinweg wie die untere Zahnreihe eines gewaltigen Monsters, dass ihn zu verschlingen drohte…

Also blieb ihm für den Moment nichts anderes, als den Blick aus dem Fenster zu meiden, und sich weiter von der Flimmerkiste berieseln lassend, sich in seiner ganzen Form zusammenziehend, als wollte er sich mit den so vergrößerten Kontaktflächen selbst eine Art von Trost spenden, oder das nächste Analogon, dass er in den ersten 14 Jahren seines Lebens kennengelernt hatte.

Hätte man ihn gefragt, hätte er behauptet, dass er versucht hatte, damit niemanden auf den Geist zu gehen, und auf möglichst wenige Geräusche geachtet hatte, doch auch wenn das keine komplette Lüge war, war doch eine gewisse Halbherzigkeit dabei, die Art, wie er seine Beine noch enger anzog, seine Arme noch fester darum schlang und seinen Kopf halb auf diesen abstützte, nur noch spaltweise zum Fernseher hinschielend, war ein viel zu deutliches Signal, um nicht in irgendeiner Form gezielt gesetzt worden zu sein, oder das selbst Misato es übersehen können hätte.

Sie kannte diese Zeichen selbst gut genug, um sich zu denken, dass er sich zumindest tief im Innerennach einer – irgendeiner – Art von Berührung sehnen musste, und diesem Wunsch stattzugeben war auch in ihrem Sinne (später sollte sie sich fragen, ob sie nicht primär gesehen hatte, was sie selbst sich gewünscht hatte, ob sie nich primär ihren eigenen Wünschen und Zeichen gefolgt war), aber was, wenn er sie zurückweisen sollte…?

(Auch hier wusste sie, dass sie es vermutlich persönlicher nehmen würde, als sie es sollte)

Sie haderte eine Weile damit herrum, die sie statt dem Fernseher die gebotene Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, damit verbrachte, mit ihrem Arm der Sofalehne entlang ein lautloses, ninjamäßiges Anschleichmanöver durchzuführen.

Dann, mit einem Mal, kam sie zu dem nicht ganz angemessenen oder besonders reifem Schluss, dass er sie so, wie er dasaß, ja praktisch eingeladen hätte, und dass sie ihm ja eigentlich einen Gefallen tun würde, um den ihm alle seine männlichen Klassenkameraden vermutlich beneiden würden, und trat in Aktion.

Wie sie es sich hätte denken können, bestand seine erste Reaktion darin, augenblicklich zusammenzuzucken, und nur minimale Sekundenbruchteile nach ihrem vorbereiteten Entschluss bereute sie schon wieder alles davon, und konnte darin nur das Schlechte sehen und die Frage danach, was sie sich eigentlich gedacht hatte, und welcher krankhafte Auswuchs sie da eigentlich geritten haben musste, und ohne ihm die Zeit zu lassen, explizit zurückzuweichen, wollte sie ihren Arm gleich wieder wegziehen, doch als sie dazu ansetzte, stellte sie beinahe schon mit Erschrecken Fest, dass der warme Umriss seiner Form ihr folgte – Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas dazu oder sah den anderen auch nur an; Et was laut auszusprechen konnte schon einen großen Unterschied machen – wenn sie es aussprachen, würden sie es annerkennen, und das hieß, sich damit auseinandersetzen zu müssen… und hätten sie sich dazu bereiterklären müssen, wäre es zu diesem Moment vermutlich niemals gekommen.

Er hielt den Kontakt mit dem ganzen inneren Halb-Ring ihres Armes, auch wenn mindestens, aber nicht mehr als einen Schritt zu weit gegangen wäre, zu sagen, dass er sich weiter hineingeschmiegt hätte; Jendenfalls kam er der Haupt-Masse ihres Körpers kein bisschen näher, und initiierte auch keine weiteren Kontakte, und eine Weile blieben sie einfach so, wortlos, mit den Tönen aus der Glotze als einzigen Beitrag zum Geräuschpegel, dieses neuartige Gefühl einfach auf sich einwirken lassend, als würden sie es analytisch mit irgendwelchen Pinzetten auseinanderziehen, doch letzlich blieben einfach nur dieser Moment und die sich langsam absenkende Abendsonne.

Sie konnte spüren, dass er sich langsam halbwegs entspannt zu haben schien – und mit einem Mal kam ihr diese ganze Situation stark bekannt vor, oder vielleicht war es eher, dass sie sie an etwas erinnerte, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte, so genau verstand sie diesen Strudel an Gefühlen auch nicht, die großen, gewaltvoll aufsteigenden Blubberblasen in ihrer Seele, die so einziges aufwirbelten und mit sich in die Höhe rissen, und ihr wurde einfach klar, wie _gut_ die letzten Monate trotz aller schwierigkeiten und allem dramas gewesen waren, einfach so pauschal, weil sie morgens ein geschäftiges Gewusel in diesem Haus hörte, weil jemand auf sie wartete, wenn sie nach einem langen Arbeitstag nahhausekam, weil jemand da war, der ihr einen noch so billigen Grund gab, ein Lächeln aufzusetzten, bis sie selbst begonnen hatte, daran zu glauben, dass es real gewesen war, und ihre eigenen leeren Versprechungen geschluckt hatte.

Es war einfach… angenehm, so einen gewöhnlichen, alltäglichen Augenblick vor einer blöden Glotze teilen zu können, ohne Makeup und Uniform, und ohne das alltägliche Theaterspiel, dass sie bei NERV abzog – für so, so eine lange Zeit war all dies, diese ganze Sphäre ihres Zuhauses etwas gewesen, mit dem sie allein gewesen war, doch jetzt hatte sie diesen jungen Mann hier an ihrer Seite und – wie lange war es her, seit sie einfach mal so ungezwungen mit jemand anderem irgendeine scheiß Verbraucher-Show angesehen hatte?

Sowas hatte es für sie nicht mehr gegeben seid- seid….

(Seid Kaji.)

Na, ja, jedenfalls war es eine ganze Weile her.

Und es war angenehm, einfach die… spürbare Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen…

Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt kam auch der letzte Bewohner der Katsuragi-WG daher – nein, nicht Asuka, die war ja noch außer Haus, sondern der ansässige Haus-Penguin, der dem leucht feuchten Zustand seiner Federn nach zu urteilen gerade aus dem Bad kam, und den Zustand der beiden Menschen nur mit einem verwunderten Blick kommentierte, bevor er sich ebenfalls vor die Flimmerkiste pflanzte, und die Frisur der Moderatorin mit einem schlichten „Waak." kommentierte.

„Oh, hallo PenPen!"

Der Vogel nahm den Gruß des Third Child kurz zur Kenntnis, wendete sich dann aber wieder dem Programm zu. Shinji sah im dabei ein Weilchen zu, bevor er seinen Vormund das erste Mal seit ihrer… Aktion wirklich ansprach, als ob sonst nichts sei, als ob er nicht jetzt gerade noch die Wärme ihres Arms über den Ansätzen auf seinen Schulterblättern spüren könnte, aber doch ohne sie anzusehen, weil er sich sicher war, das er sonst kein Wort herausbringen würde, und wusste, dass er noch nicht bereit war, um einzusehen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

„…sag mal, Misato-san…"

„Ja?"

„Eins hab ich mich schon länger gefragt…"

„Was denn?"

„Wo hast du PenPen eigentlich her?"

„Was? Häh?" Das war jetzt etwas antiklimatisch.

„Ich meine, er ist sicher nicht die Art von Vogel, den man in einer gewöhnlichen Zoohandlung kaufen kann…"

„Nein, das ist er nicht…" gab Misato erheitert zu. „Als ich jünger war, habe ich mal in so einem Labor gearbeitet, wo die daran gearbeitet haben, Tierarten zu retten, die nach dem Second Impact ihren gewohnten Lebensraum verloren hatten – Schließlich gab es vielerorts große klimatische Veränderungen, und das Leben in den Meeren ist praktisch komplett vernichtet wurden – Die meisten überlebenden Tiere, mit denen wir arbeiten konnten, stammten urprünglich aus Zoos und Aquarien…"

„Du warst… in einem _Labor_ angestellt?" fragte Shinji ungläublich.

„Yap! Ich seh' zwar nicht so aus, aber ich war auf der Uni. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kannste Ritsuko oder diesen Depp Kaji fragen, dort hab ich die zwei überhaupt erst kennengelernt. Oder denkst du etwa, ich wäre zu dämlich dafür?!"

„N-N-NEIN!" stammelte Shinji in einem Anflug plötzlicher Bedrängnis. „Ich… Ich..."

„Schon okay, ich nehm dich ja nur auf dem Arm."

„Es tut mir trotzdem leid! Ich… konnte mir das nur irgendwie nicht so richtig vorstellen, du in einem Labor…" Und noch dazu etwas mit Biologie – Die plötzliche Parallele zu seinen Eltern hatte ihn irgendwie unvorbereitet getroffen, und das, bei einer Person, die für ihn eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil von allem verkörperte, was er mit seinen leiblichen Eltern assoziierte, oder vielmehr all das, was er von den zweien nie bekommen hatte – Selbst er konnte einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, allen Leuten pauschal nicht zu trauen, die etwas mit Biologie am Hut hatten,aber es machte ihn auch darauf aufmerksam, dass es noch so einiges über Misato gab, dass er einfach nichts wusste, dass mit ihm… einfach nichts zu tun hatte.

Einen Moment lang war da die Angst, dass dieses Details jetzt unvorgewarnt von jetzt auf gleich, nach einer trivialen Konversation an einem ereignislosen Nachmittag alles ändern konnte, doch da hatte er als ewiger Pessimist wie so oft verfrüht den Teufel an die Wand gemalt; In ihrer nächsten Äußerung erkannte er deutlich die Frau, mit der er die letzten Monate zusammengelebt hatte.

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht… Ich habe recht schnell gemerkt, dass das nichts für mich ist, hab mir PenPen hier als Souvenir mitgenommen und bin stattdessen zum Militär gegangen. Da hab ich mir auch das nötige Vitamin B zugelegt, um die Herrschaften davon zu überzeugen, bei unserer ganzen Laserknarren-Scharfschützen-Aktion mitzuspielen. In Wahrheit habe ich den Job auch nur angenommen, weil…"

„Weil?"

And dieser Stelle löste sie ihre Hand von ihm und sammelte ihre Gliedmaßen insgesamt etwas auf, nahm eine etwas normalere Position ein und einen ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

Wider erwarten registrierte er das Ende dieser Berührung nichts als Befreiung von irgendeiner stressigen Situation, sondern vermisste allerhöchstens die Wärme.

Auch wenn er vieles über sie nicht wusste, hatte er nicht gerade wichtige Details erfahren? Zum Beispiel, wie sie Kaji und Ritsuko kennen gelernt hatte, oder… genug, um ein Stück ihrer Lebensgeschichte rekonstruieren zu können…schätzte er zumindest.

Und so wie sie ihn jetzt ansah, schien die Trajektorie dieses Gesprächs in die Richtung unterwegs zu sein, dass sie noch davor zu sein schienen, etwas Wichtiges auszutauschen… Also blieb er fürs erste still und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.

„Du hast ja mittlerweile oft genug gehört, dass der Second Impact durch den Kontakt mit dem ersten Engel ausgelöst wurde…"

„Irgendwelche Forscher haben ihn gefunden, und dann ist er hochgegangen, richtig?"

„Richtig… nun ist es bis zum heutigen Tage ungeklärt, was die Explosion eigentlich ausgelöst hat. Es könnte gut sein, dass das Ding so oder so hochgegangen wäre, ob nun jemand da gewesen wäre, oder nicht, aber zugleich ist das auch ein Gedanke, den man nicht einfach zur Seite schieben kann. Die Möglichkeit, das auf dieser Welt jetzt gerade sechs- wenn nicht sieben Milliarden Menschen leben könnten, wenn diese Handvoll Wissenschaftler nur nicht zu tief gebuddelt hätte… Was hatten sie an einem Ort wie dem Südpol überhaupt zu suchen? So weit ich weiß, ging es um die Entwicklung einer neuartigen Energiequelle, die uns ein einfaches und bequemes Leben gewähren sollte, aber was diese Leute letzlich erreicht haben, war doch nichts anderes als das genaue Gegenteil…"

Nicht, das sie wegen dieser Energiequelle besonders begeistert gewesen wäre, wenn sie ein voller Erfolg gewesen wäre, und die Menschheit mittlerweile dabei wäre, damit zum Mars zu fliegen. Schließich war dieses Projekt das, was dieser Mann einst ihr und ihrer Mutter vorgezogen hatte. So selbstlos war sie nicht, dass sie sich darüber hätte freuen können – in gewisser Hinsicht kam ihr das Resultat also ganz gelegen – nicht in irgendeinem sadistischen Sinne, aber schon in dem, dass die Tragödie eben geschehen war, und man sich damit arrangieren konnte. Sie hatte den Preis und das Leid schon höchst selbst bezahlt, da konnte sie dann genau so gut diese selben unschönen Gewissheiten hernehmen und zu Stützen umfunktionieren.

„Ich… ich glaube nicht, dass sie so eine Katastrope gewollt haben…"

„Und? Ist doch völlig egal, was die wollten, wir wissen alle, was dabei rausgekommen ist…!"

Mitten in diesem Satz stellte sie dann fast schon mit Erschrecken fest, wie viel hässliche, alte Emotion mit diesen Worten entwichen war, und sie unternahm eine bewusste Anstrengung, die verrutsche Maske zurück an ihren Platz zu schieben – Die kalte Dusche, die sie erweckte, war der ansatzweise verstörte Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Piloten, der merklich damit rang, die wellenhafte Dunkelheit, die er gerade miterlebt hatte, mit der freundlichen Person zu vereinbahren, die ihn aufgenommen hatte – Sie blickte halb-vorwurfsvoll auf die halbleere Bierdose, die sie noch mit dem im Laufe des Gesprächs frei gebliebenem Arm festhielt… und schoss sich den Rest auf Ex hinein.

Das würde sie jetzt nötig haben.

„Tschuldige…"

Und auch das.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das nicht so persönlich sehen, was vorbei ist, ist vorbei, und lässt sich eh nicht mehr ändern, aber irgendwie kann ich nicht anders, als es persönlich zu nehmen, und das nicht nur, weil ich durch den Second Impact eine verpfuschte Jugend hatte oder sowas – immer hin haben diese Wissenschaftler es genau so wenig überlebt, wie diese anderen drei Milliarden Menschen, und ich lebe noch… Aber…"

Ihre eigene Involvierung in den ganzen Vorfall hatte sie bis jetzt bewusst verschwiegen gehalten, hatte gesprochen, als ob das die Geschichte irgendwelcher Fremden sei, die sie nur nacherzählte – nur so war sie überhaupt fähig, davon zu reden.

Andererseits konnte sie dieses Tau aus widerborstigen Dornen nicht ganz von ihr lösen, ohne, dass auch ihre Geschichte keinen Sinn mehr machte, und außernanderfiel wie ein handgewebter Teppich, aus dem man einen strategisch wichtigen Faden herausgezupft hatte.

„Es ist und bleibt ein Fakt, dass der Leiter dieser Expedition einer der führenden Biophysiker seiner Zeit war… ein gewisser Doktor Byakuya Katsuragi…"

„Kats- dann… dann ist er..?"

„Ja. Mein… biologischer Erzeuger, wenn man so will."

Augenblicklich fühlte sich Shinji an den Tag ihrer Begegnung zurückversetzt-

_(„Du hast wohl kein besonders herzliches Verhältnis zu deinem Vater, was? Tja, da haben wir was gemeinsam.")_

-und seine Reaktion machte eine komplette Drehung um 180 Grad. Hatten ihre Aktionen ihn bis jetzt hauptsächlich an all das erinnert, was er von ihr _nicht_ wusste, was sich irgendwie nicht in sein Bild oder seine Idee von ihr einreihen wollte, brachte die hauchdünne Illusion von Sicherheit zum bersten, die er sich bis jetzt einzureden vermocht hatte, und legte das Reich des Unbekannten frei, das sich dahinter erstreckte – Doch mit diesem einen, entscheidenen Puzzlestück sah er den Sinn in diesem Wahnsinn, und nichts hätte für ihn weniger fremd oder unbekannt sein können, als das.

(_„Ja! Er soll den Tod seiner Frau angeblich selbst verschuldet haben!"_

_„Ist das nicht der Sohn von diesem verrückten Wissenschaftler…? Das arme Ding…"_

_„Also, ich weiß nicht… ich würde mein Kind nicht mit dem Sohn eines Mörders spielen lassen. Wer weiß, was der für schändliche Veranlagungen geerbt hat…"_

_„Hey du da! Der kurze Pimpf auf der Schaukel! Stimmt es eigentlich, dass dein alter Herr deine Mutter gekillt hat?"_)

Das war ein Päckchen, von dem er noch lange nicht bereit war, es vor Misato auszupacken, die aus der Tiefe hervorgesprudelnten Emotionen mussten sich also damit zufrieden geben, metaphysische Milimeter von der langersehnten, viel zu überfälligen Befreiung unter der Oberfläche aufzustauen. Doch auch, wenn er diese inneren Dämonen nicht beim Namen zu nennen wagte, so waren sie doch existent und ließen sein ganzes Sein vor der Intensität dieser schändliche Gedanken beben, die Finger, die sich in den Stoff seiner Uniformhosen krallten, um irgendwie einen Stillstand herbeizuführen, die aufmerksame, gierige Stille, mit der er den Rest ihre Rede erwartete; Und das was er bestellt hatte, das wurde ihm auch serviert.

„Ich kann nicht genau erklären, warum…" (Vielleicht, weil sie anders als so viele andere überlebthatte, und dass, durch die Hände des Mannes, der so viele verdammt haben könnte – Dieses Detail aber war sie noch nicht bereit zu teilen. Das zu tun hätte es ziemlich schwer gemacht, dieses aufkeimende Gefühl zu ignorieren, dass sie dabei war, jemandem, dem sie ihr Leben verdankte, eine große Ungerechtigkeit anzutun) „…aber ich… habe mich einfach verantwortlich gefühlt, als ob ich den Schaden, den dieser Mann angerichtet hat, wieder gutmachen müsste, oder zumindest irgendwie dabei mitzuhelfen, und die Dinge zu bewahren, die seinetwegen verloren zu gehen drohten…"

(Und doch hatte sie diese Reise, die eigentlich einmal als Manifestation ihrer Ablehnung gemeint gewesen war, an eine Universität geführt, und dann in ein Labor – _Sein_ natürliches Habitat, und etwas, woran er vermutlich sein Gefallen gefunden hatte… Der Ort erinnerte sie praktisch jeden Tag an die Katastrophe, und der kalte Umgang mit den Versuchstieren, die mit jämmerlich-leeren Augen aus ihren Käfigen hinauszublicken schienen, erinnerte sie zu sehr an ihre eigene, erheblich zusammengeschrumpfte Welt in diesen Jahren der Dunkelheit , die sie eigentlich aus ihrer Geschichte herauszulöschen versuchte… alles im allen war es wohl kaum ein Wunder, dass sie es dort nicht lange ausgehalten hatte.

Als sie schließlich zum Militär ging, erwiesen sich viele der jungen Frauen, mit denen sie sich zuanfangs eine Baracke geteilt hatte, schnell als ungeeignet, vermissten ihr Zuhause oder waren den harten körperlichen Anforderungen nicht gewachsen – Sie aber gehörte zu den wenigen, die regelrecht aufblühten und nach kurzer exzellente Ergebnisse zu liefern begannen – Sie hatte ausreichende Mengen an aufgestauter Wut in sich, und damit einen schier unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Brennstoff; Seit ihrer Trennung von Kaji war sie dem hypothetischen Zustand, eins mit sich selbst zu sein, nicht näher gekommen, als bei den ewigen Drills und Schießübungen in diesen verbrauchten alten Baracken, gebadet in ihrem eigenen Schweiß.

Gleichzeitig war diese ausgekochte Soldatin trotz ihrer ernüchternden Kindheit, die sie schon früh verbittert und verdorben hatte, doch einmal genug von einem jungen Mädchen gewesen, um sich an niedlichen Tieren zu begeistern. Es gab eine einzige halbwegs positive Erinnerung, die sie von ihrer Reise an den frostigen Pol hatte, ein Begebenheit, in deren Rahmen sie sich nahe des von ewig unberührtem Puderschnee berieselten Maschendrahtzauns wiedergefunden hatte, der den Forschungsposten von der restlichen Wildnis Antarktikas abgetrennt hatte.

Dich eingepackt und trotzdem ehrlich schmerzhaft vom Wind gepeitscht, Eis in den Haarsträhnen, die aus ihrer Kapuze herausgefallen waren, war sie Zeugin gewesen, wie ein Wanderzug von Pinguinen an der Forschungsstation vorbeigezogen war, und recht sicher ahnend, dass sie am nächsten Tag wieder fort sein würden, und sie somit die einzige gute Sache verloren haben würde, die ihr hier oben wiederfahren war, das einzige Ereignis bis her, dass ihr nicht das Gefühl gab, von ihrem Vater mitgebrachte Raumdekoration zu sein, blieb sie ungeachtet der lungenzerfressenden Eiseskälte dort draußen stehen, und beobachtete den Marsch der schwarz-weißen Vögel in einer an Trance grenzenden tiefen Faszination.

So weit es die Geometrie ihrer Handschuhe zuließ, krallte sie sich in den Maschendrahtzaun hinein, und obwohl sie sich denken konnte, dass es sein Daseinszweck sein musste, gerade Tiere wie diese Pinguine abzuwehren, so fühlte sie sich doch, als sei sie es, die von dem Drahtgeflecht gefangengehalten wurde.

Mit einigem an kindischer Eifersucht nahm sie zur Kenntnis, wie etliche der männlichen Vögel ihre Eier dich an ihrem Körper auf den Füßen mit sich führte, um diese sorgfältig vor dem sofortigen Tod durch die gnadenlose Kälte des frostigen Bodens zu beschützen – Damals hatte sie keinen Raum für Zweifel: Wären die Katsuragis als Pinguine zur Welt gekommen, hätte ihre Existenz wohl sehr früh als Tiefkühl-Ei geendet.

In gewisser Hinsicht machte es sich rasend, dass es selbst die behämmerten Vögel in diesem gottverlassenen Niemandsland fertig brachten, sich um ihren Nachwuchs zu kümmern, ja, ihn zu behüten wie ihr wertvollstes Gut, während das für ihren Vater wohl zu viel verlangt gewesen wäre, ganz egal, dass sie in einem modernen Staat lebten, und nicht in einer Eiswüste. )

„Das… das ist überhaupt nicht seltsam…" unterbrach die Stimme des Third Child dann ihre trüben Gedankengänge, mit einer unterschwelligen… Energie, die sie nicht erwartet hatte, und einem Grad von Einfühlung, den sie schlichtweg nicht für möglich gehalten hatte – nicht primär unmöglich von ihm, sondern unmöglich für sie und ihre Wahrnehmung von ihren Gedanken und Impulsen als verdorben und verwerflich.

Seine Wahrnehmung von alledem aber war deutlich gefärbt von Dingen, die er selbst nicht offen zu legen wagte. „…überhaupt nicht… allein der Gedanke, dass… Wenn ich jeden Tag wissen müsste, dass… so eine schreckliche Katastrophe, und mein ganzes Leben den selben Ursprung hätten, dann…"

(_„Genau! Er hat sie als Versuchskaninchen benutzt, und das Kind dann eiskalt verlassen!"_

_„Angeblich hat der verantwortungslose Schweinehund den Bengel einfach alleine in einen Zug gesetzt und-"_)

„Wie… wie konntest du das eigentlich aushalten?"

Sie schloss an dieser Stelle kurz ihre Augen, um Bilder von grellem Licht und weißen, leeren Wänden wieder dahin zurückzudrängen, wo sie hingehörten, vielleicht als Pfropfen für wesentlich schrecklichere Unmöglichkeiten, die weiter zurück, tiefer drin vergraben lagte, bevor sie, um diese schlafenen Dämonen möglichst nicht weiter zu berühren mit einer vielleicht erschreckenden un-betroffenheit Antwort: „…nach und nach. Es sind ja schon fünfzehn Jahre seid dem Second Impact gewesen…"

„Mhm…" gab Shinji nachdenklich von sich.

Einfach nur Zeit?

War sowas möglich? Würde er all das, was ihn jetzt beschäftige, in 14 weiteren Jahren einfach zurücklassen können, wie einen unschönen Traum, aus dem man dennoch erwacht war, und nun ohne weiteres vergessen konnte, weil man sich nun darüber bewusst war, dass er nur eine Illusion gewesen war?

Oder würde er gar nicht erst bis dahin-…?

Jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie.

Ihm brannten endlose Fragen in seiner Brust, aber irgendwie war der Gedanke, herauszufinden, dass selbst sie keine Antwort darauf wusste, erschreckender, als sie selbst nicht zu wissen.

„Na ja, jedenfalls, um wieder zum Thema zurück zu kommen… Die Art von Vögeln lebte bis zum Second Impact auf Antarktika und hatten sich dort trotz der unwirtlichen Bedingungen behaupten können. Als der ganze Kontinent jedoch vaporisiert wurde, war es mit ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum und dem großteil der Spezies vorbei – Das überhaupt noch eine fortpflanzungsfähige Population existierte, lag wohl einzig und allein daran, dass sie schon immer beliebte Zootiere waren. Analoge Lebensräume am Nordpol waren so weit, sie vom Ursprungsherd der Explosion doch entfernt waren, ebenfalls großflächig zerstört worden, zumal viele der dortigen Lebewesen im Meer lebten oder zumindest Fisch fraßen, und das Meer nun komplett verseucht war…Auch, wenn diese Orte sich sich wohl ohnehin nur begrenzt geeignet hätten, weil es dort eine Menge Raubtiere gibt, an die die Pinguine nicht angepasst wären.

Die nahelegendste Handlungsalternative war, sie so zu modizifizieren, dass sie in wärmeren Habitaten überleben würden."

„Na ja, in so weit scheint das ja ein voller Erfolg gewesen zu sein…" kommentierte Shinji, angesichts des offenkundigen Enthusiasmus, welchen sein Haustier für heiße Bäder zu haben schien.

„Ja, aber nachdem das Experiment vorbei war, sollten alle Versuchstiere, die als „Zwischenergebnisse" eingestuft wurden, eingeschläfert werden…"

„Wie grausam…"

„Hm. Vielleicht. Aber noch grausamer wäre es wohl gewesen, sie weiter in den Käfigen vor sich hin vegetieren zu lassen, bis sie von selbst verenden, oder sie einfach auf die Straße zu setzten – Du must auch bedenken, dass es Labortiere waren, die überhaupt niemals geschlüpft wären, wenn man sie nicht speziell für die Experimente geschaffen hätte… Es war überhaupt niemand da, der sich um sie hätte kümmern können… Weißt du, eine der schmerzhaftesten, ernüchternden Dinge, die man lernen muss, wen man erwachsen wird, ist vielleicht, dass es nicht immer für alles eine perfekte Lösung gibt, mit der alle gleichermaßen glücklich sind…

Manchmal sind Experimenter dieser Art einfach notwending um zum eispiel lebensrettende Medikamente zu entwickeln, oder, in diesem Fall, um die ganze Spezies vor dem Austerben zu bewahren…"

„Ein Opfer… um die Spezies vor dem Aussterben zu bewahren, hm…" wiederholte er ernst.

Es sollte ihn eigentlich nicht wundern, was mit irgendwelchen Vögeln geschehen war – schließlich wusste er wohl besser, als irgendjemand sonst, das _homo sapiens_ nicht einmal davor zurückschreckte, das mit seinesgleichen zu tun – wahrscheinlich hatten die Menschen mit irgendwelchen Hunden oder Katzen, solange sie nur ausreichend niedlich waren, erst mal pauschal mehr Mitleid, als mit ihresgleichen…

„Na ja…" warf Misato ein, und gestikulierte mit der Hand zu PenPen hin, der im gegensatz zu Herrchen und Frauchen ganz von dem Fernsehprogramm eingenommen schien. „Immerhin konnte ich wenigstens dieses Exemplar hier retten."

„Er hat dir leid getan, hm…?" fragte Shinji, ohne das es ersichtlich war, ob seine Frage noch wirklich etwas mit PenPen oder sonst irgendwelchen Vögeln zu tun hatte, und nicht viel mehr mit jemand ganz anderem, den Misato ebenfalls zu ‚halten' beschlossen zu haben schien.

„Hm… Das auch, aber hauptsächlich dachte ich mir das, naja, wir haben beide unser Zuhause durch den Second Impact verloren, also hatten wir im Wesentlichen viel gemeinsam… und außerdem… fand ich es sowieso Öde, so ganz allein zu leben, also kam mir so ein bisschen Gesellschaft eigentlich ganz recht… Es ist viel besser, irgendwie Gesellschaft zu haben… findest du nicht auch?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, ich meine… ich bin mir nicht so wirklich sicher... Mittlerweile denke ich… das beides irgendwie Vor- und Nachteile hat… – A-Also, versteh das jetz bitte nicht so, dass ich dir nicht dafür dankbar bin, dass du mich aufgenommen hast!"

„Schon okay." Meinte Misato, wobei sie schon durch Gesichtsausdruck und Körpersprache klarstellte, dass sie nicht in irgendeinr Form verstimmt war oder soetwas.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du früher oder später noch auf den Geschmack kommen wirst… appropos Geschmack, warum holst du uns nich ein bisschen Verpflegung, so lange die Werbung läuft?"

Erst jetzt wendete sich Shinji zum ersten Mal in einer langen Zeit dem Fernseher zu, den er ehrlich gesagt komplett aus seinem Bewusstsein herausgefiltert hatte.

Mittlerweile war die Sendung, die sie zu beginn angesehen hatten, zuende gegengangen ohne das er das wirklich registriert hätte, und ein kurzer Werbe-Teaser kündigte den folgenden Film an an, und bat die Zuschauer, dran zu bleiben.

Der fragliche Film sah aber tatsächlich nicht uninteressant an, sodass Shinji dem Gedanken, nach so viel aufreibenden, tiefgründigen Unterhaltungen doch noch dazu zu kommen, wirklich nur fernzusehen, nicht abgeneigt war, sodass er aufstand, um Misatos Bitte nachzukommen.

Er könnte ein bisschen simple, erfreulich verbrauchte Zeit durchaus vertragen – Gerade, als er sich zur Küche begab, wurde ihm klar, wie sehr ihm diese ganze bisherige Unterhaltung eigentlich erschöpft hatte.

Die letzte Unterhaltung, die letzten Tage, wenn nicht die letzten Monate… Es war so viel geschehen, so viele, endlos anstrengende Dinge…

Hm.

Also mal sehen. Ein paar eingebüchste Fische für PenPen ( Shinji hatte Zwecks der Abwechslung mal Sprotten statt Sardinen gekauft), etwas Eiscreme… vier, nein, doch besser drei Kugeln Schokolade für Misato, dazu ein Bier und eine Kugel Vanille für sich, weil Misato sonst darauf bestehen würde, ihre Portion mit ihm zu teilen… und sowohl die Urzeit als auch die nahenden Schritte aus Richtung Haustür ließen ihn sicherheitshalber noch zwei Kugeln Erdbeereis vorbereiten, nur für den Fall.

Blieb nur noch die Herrausforderung, den ganzenKram sicher ins Wohnzimmer zu bugsieren – Bittere Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, es nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen, und besser gleich ein Tablett zu nehmen.

Also dann, auf geht's, und alle Schälchen verteilen.

„Deine Vorfahren waren also Zootiere, hm…?"

„Waak-Waak!" bestätigte der Vogel, eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kerl aufweisend, der stolz vorgab, mit irgendwelchen berühmten Schauspielern verwandt zu sein.

„Sind diese Fische ok?"

„Waaak!"

Hatte dieser Vogel gerade enthusiastisch genickt, oder war Shinji langsam _wirklich_ am durchdrehen?

Jedenfalls öffnete sich kurz darauf wie erwartet die Wohnzimmertür, und das Second Child kam dahinter hervor, mit einer prall gefüllten Shoppingtüte unterm Arm (Adé, du schönes Geld – Sie hatte es leicht, es mit vollen Händen auszugeben, sie war ja nicht diejenige, die mit den kläglichen Resten hauswirtschaften musste. Als ob sie nicht genug Klamotten hätte… Mädchen-Logik tat seinem Hirn weh.)

Zumindest ihrer Neigung, immer aus irgendeinem nicht ersichtlichen Grund auf ihn sauer zu sein, konnte er zumindest entgegenwirken, in dem er ihr ein in weiser Vorraussicht vorbereitetes Schälchen Eis hinhielt.

„Hallo Shikinami-san! Hier, für dich!"

„Das ist… ja Erdbeer-Eis…" kommentierte sie.

„Du… du hast doch erwähnt, dass du… dass gerne magst… oder?"

„Gib bloß her."

Sie packte ihr Löffelchen mitten in die erste Eiskugel hinein.

„Schmeckt voll künstlich. Kaum nächstes Mal ne andere Marke, okay?"

Auf Dank brauchte er nicht zu warten, aber immerhin warf sie sich für ihre Verhältnisse relatib friedfertig auf die Couch, kickte ihre Schuhe weg und schloss sich der Versammlung doch tatsächlich ohne weitere Beschwerden an.

Auch, wenn sie sich ihre Meinung zu dem Film, den sie alles in allem ziemlich stereotypisch fand, keine Sekunde lang verkneifen konnte, und sich Shinji mehr als ein mal gewünscht hatte, dass sie und Misato ihn doch einfach die Dialoge hören lassen würden, sorgten schon allein ihre Kommentare dafür, dass dass hier nicht wieder in irgendwelche düsteren Tiefen der Seelsuche abtauchte. Sie hätte wohl jeden zerrissen, der sich vor ihr so geöffnet hätte.

Aber immerhin schien sie den Film insgesamt als „So schlecht, das es schon wieder gut ist" einzustufen, und auch, wenn das Shinji erst klar wurde, als sie die Glotze längst wieder ausgeschaltet hatten, und er dabei war, die Eis-Schälchen auszuwaschen, so wagte er im Nachhinein doch zu sagen, dass es… angenehm gewesen war.

Es machte nicht wirklich Sinn, es war nicht so, als ob das ein besonders guter Film oder ein besonders produktiv verbrachter Nachmittag gewesen wäre, aber… irgendwas daran, von Misato und Asuka umgeben zu sein und ihre Stimmen zu hören, ihr Lachen, ihre Reaktionen, einfach, wie sie sie selbst waren…

(_„Es ist viel besser, irgendwie Gesellschaft zu haben… findest du nicht auch?"_)

Ja. Vielleicht stimmte das wirklich.

Vielleicht hätte er das selbst vor nicht all zu langer Zeit als dämlich und sinnlos abgetan, aber es war tatsächlich… nicht schlecht gewesen, und wieder wurde er sich dieser… Veränderungen bewusst, die sich schon seid geraumer Zeit nicht nur in den äußeren Umständen seines Lebens ereignenten, sondern auch, in der Art wie ihn all diese Dinge auch wirklich zu _berühren _schienen, tiefer, als er es je zugelassen hatte, und das war auf zehntausende von Arten verwirrend und furcherregend, nicht zu letzt, weil er in den Tiefen seines Herzens genau wusste, dass so etwas gutes nie lange anhalten könnte…

Schon jetzt hatten ihn die Gedanken wieder eingeholt, an diesen Austausch, den er und Misato zuvor gehabt hatten, und an das, was sie _nicht_ ausgetauscht hatten, die Fragen, die ihm wie die die immense Mehrzahl von all dem Dreck, der ihm durch den Kopf ging, im Hals stecken gelieben war, und doch konnte er nicht sagen, dass er sein Schweigen nicht gewollt hatte…

Es schien das immer gerade dann, wenn sein Bild dieser Welt dabei zu sein schien, sich zu einem verständlichen System zu ordnen, etwas geschehen musste, das alles wieder über den Haufen warf… im Moment hatte er versucht, sich an diese Idee heranzutasten, dass sein Vater ihn vielleicht doch irgendwie zu schätzen wusste – Schließlich hatte er ihm auf dem Futagoyama noch eine Chance gegeben, schließlich schien er ihn für brauchbaren Umgang für Rei zu halten, und wenn er diese gerettet und sich dabei diese schrecklichen Verbrennungen geholt hatte, konnte er so schlecht gar nicht sein-

Und dann kamen diese Worte, die so gut zu den Behauptungen all dieser bitteren, vorwurfsvollen kleinen Stimmen passten, die ihm weder trauten, noch vergeben würden, Zeugnisse von Hass… und doch _wollte_ er ihn gar nicht hassen, so wenig Sinn diese ganze Konstellation auch machte – Am Ende war er doch nur endlos verwirrt und zweifelte so kurz danach am den schmalen Streifen Glück, der ihm heute zuteil geworden war, und weil es das letzte war, was noch fehlte, meldete sich auch das einserne Gewicht jener unmöglicher Gewissheit zurück;

Er war immer verzweifelt, selbst in seinen Träumen; Er war immer zerrissen selbst, wenn er er sich mit sich einig war, diese Frage nicht auszusprechen… Ein Teil von ihm wollte sie nicht hören und hatte eine kalte, trockengepresste Freude an der Bestätigung, die Misatos Worte den zerfledderten Streifen seines zerfetzten Herzens bot, die daran zweifelten, dass er ihm oder irgendjemand sonst jemals vergeben können würde, aber es stimmte auch, dass ein Mensch nicht nur vom Hass leben konnte, oder dass zumindest er diese Stärke nicht hatte – Es war nicht leicht, diesen Mann komplett abzustoßen, wenn ihn sein Abbild mit geringen Abwandlungen jeden Tag im Spiegel grüßte; Es war, als müsste er ein Stück von sich selbst abschneiden, um das zu bewerkstelligen, und ihm blieb immer der Zweifel, ob er nicht derjenige gewesen war, der nicht gut genug gewesen war, ob er vielleicht einfach nur nicht verstand, ob er da nicht die Tür vor einer Vergebung zuschlug, die er nur noch nicht fest genug ergriffen hatte, und in einer idealen Welt würden sie sich sowieso perfekt verstehen, und zusammen fischen oder Sport machen gehen oder irgend so ein unmöglicher Stuss.

Hassen oder gehasst zu werden war weder ein schöner noch ein einfacher Zustand, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn nicht aushalten konnte, ohne daran zu grunde zu gehen;

Kurz gesagt, war das trotz allem immer noch sein eigener Vater, von dem hier die rede war sein eigen Fleisch und Blut…. Und er selbst war für Misato nicht einmal das, und noch weniger konnte er von sich behaupten, dass er noch nie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, dessen Tragweite er verkannt hatte.

Es fing schon an, als er sich das erste Mal geweigert hatte, in diesen verfluchten Evangelion zu steigen – Ihre Worte waren: „Ist doch völlig egal, was die wollten, wir wissen alle, was dabei rausgekommen ist…!"

Was würde es dann brauchen, bis es ihr einmal egal sein würde, was er wirklich gewollt oder nicht gewollt hatte? Sie hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass sie ihn nie hassen könnte, aber es brauchte nur einen simplen Blick in den Spiegel um einzusehen, dass es da viel zu hassen und wenig zu lieben gab – und es war auch dieses Wissen, was die fragliche Frage zurückgehalten hast.

„…ist das der einzige Grund dafür, dass du ihn hasst? Weil er ein… ‚verrückter Wissenschaftler' war, wenn man so will? Wegen dem Second Impact? Deinen eigenen Vater? Dein eigen Fleisch und Blut? Ist das Grund genug? Wenn ich jemandem aus diesem Grund hasse, kann man mir das dann nicht vorwerfen?"

Doch er hatte nicht das Recht, diese Frage zu stellen. Auf ziemlich viele Arten nicht;

Es war einfach ein grundsätzlicher Widerspruch, der sich nicht vereinen ließ – Dieser Mann war sein Vater, also war es doch nur natürlich, dass er an seiner Seite sein wollte, und sich mit ihm im ganz wörtlichem Sinne versöhnen wollte… Doch gleichzeitig war das auch der Mann, der ihn verstoßen hatte, und seine Mutter für irgendein verfluchtes Experiment umgebracht hatte… und war er nicht gerade dabei, ganau dasselbe auch mit ihm zu machen?

Wie armselig musste man sein, um zu jemandem angekrochen zu kommen, der einen verstoßen hatte, wie niedrig, um vor dem Mörder der eigenen Mutter zu katzbuckeln?

Selbst die abscheulichsten Verbrechen brachen noch jedem die Nase, der ihre Mütter auch nur schief ansahen?

Und all das, wegen einer Mutter, die er im leben nicht gesehen hatte, die er nicht erkennen würde, wenn sie ihm eines Tages sagen wir mal, in der Schule oder im NERV-Hauptquartier über den Weg laufen sollte.

Oft genug hatte er sich vor den Spiegel gestellt und einen Versuch genommen, sich ungefähr zu rekonstruieren, wie sie ausgesehen haben musste, in dem er alles subtrahierte, was von seinem Vater kam, aber zu seinem Leidwesen sah er diesem Mann wie vormals erwähnt sehr ähnlich und er kam nicht zu einer konkreten Vorstellung davon, wie sie ausgehen haben könnte, von ihr als mehrdimensionale Person und nicht bloß als diffuses Platzhalter-Konzept, dass sich nur aus der logischen Notwendigkeit ihrer Existenz ergab, um seine eigene zu erklären.

Wenn da nur wenigstens ein Gesicht wäre, ein Lächeln, ein paar Sätze über die Latten, mit denen sie die Welt gemessen hatte.

Ein Schatten, unter dem er sich nichts vorstellen konnte, konnte ihm keine Liebe geben.

Wenn sie doch nur hier wäre.

Wenn sie ihm doch nur sagen könnte, was wirklich geschehen war…

Sich die Arme um seine eigenen Schultern schlingend, wünschte er sich in jenem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als das ihn jemand fest in den Arm nehmen würde…

„Shin-chan? Was machst du hier? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„M-Misato-san! Ich… ich hab nur diese Schüsseln abgespült, weil-"

„Komm." Sagte sie, und ergriff seine Hand.

„Es ist schon spät, und du hast Morgen nicht nur Schule, sondern auch einen Synchrontest. Und deine Pillen musst du auch noch schlucken."

(Gut, dieser formlose Schatten namens ‚Yui Ikari' mochte zwar nicht hier sein, um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen, aber… )

Ihre Hand war warm, wie sie es auch vor ihrer Unterhaltung gewesen war, oder gestern, als sie es gewesen war, die nach dieser schrecklichen Vision dagewesen war, um ihn in die Gegenwart zurück zu holen…

(…vielleicht hatte er bereits… so etwas ähnliches gefunden…)

Während das Third Child langsam aber stetig dabei war, sich an Captain Katsuragis Wärme als eine echte Stütze in seinem Leben zu gewöhnen, konnte Hyuuga davon nur träumen.

Als er am nächsten Tag während einer schweißtreibenden Wanderung unter der endlosen Sommersonne fragte, wieso er es eigentlich war, der am Ende Wäsche durch die Straßen schleppen durfte, war die Antwort eigentlich schon lange offensichtlich – Aber dass er seine Chance jemals bekommen würde,bezweifelte er stark, insbesondere, seid dieser Ex-Freund von ihr wieder in der Basis war – Der Kerl war alles, was ein Mann sein sollte, selbstbewusst, erfahren, und er hatte eine Vergangenheit mit dem Captain, bei der jemand wie Hyuuga niemals mithalten konnte…

Was blieb ihm da also anderes übrig, als sie aus den Schatten zu unterstützen, und zu hoffen, dass er vielleicht irgendwann durch eine seltene Fügung eine Chance bekommen würde, zu strahlen, und sich vor ihren Augen zu behaupten…

**(STUNDEN ZUVOR)**

Noch lange, bevor die anderen Akteure dieser Geschichte ihrer Wege gegangen waren, erhob sich die Frau, die wir mangels einer treffenderen Bezeichnung als ‚Asahina' eingestuft haben, mit dem ersten Licht und den frühsten Vögeln, die das erste Schwellen der sommerlichen Hitze nicht lange ihren Lagern gelassen hatte.

Sie erwachte in einer dunklen Ein-Zimmer Wohnung, deren großes Panaromafenster in der Nordwand zugleich ihre einzige Lichtquelle war, ununterscheidbar von den zahllosen, identischen Fenstern, die auf der Außenseite des Gebäudes ebenfalls in regelmäßigen Abständen die Fassade löcherten, zu den Seiten hin, aber weit mehr nach oben und unten, zu zahllosen anderen Stockwerken gehörig.

Etwas befremdlich mochte sie vielleicht wirken, in dem beinahe schon negligeehaften, durchscheinend-schwarzen Nachtkleid, dass wenig verdeckend an ihrem hellen Körper hing, der in den letzten Jahren wenig Tageslicht gesehen hatte.

Ihre Unterwäsche, die man darunter ausmachen konnte, war großzügig mit weißer Spitze geschmückt, die mit ihrer schwarzen Hauptsubstanz konstrastierte.

Dies war nur eine von ihren vielen austauschbaren Verstecken, und als jenes, das für ihre Undercover-Mission als Mitglied von Sektion 2 als ihre Haupt-Residenz angegeben hatte, keines, dem sie besonders viele Geheimnisse anvertrauen würde.

Dennoch half es ihrem Alibi, wenn man sie hin und wieder hier rein und raus spazieren sah, und selbst sie konnte den Fakt nicht ändern, dass sich alle von der Substanz her noch menschlichen Geschöpfe dieser erniedrigen Zeitverschwendung namens Schlaf hingeben würden müssen, zumindest, bis der Tag der Prophezeihung endlich gekommen war, also traf es sich gut, die Stunden schändlicher Bewusstlosigkeit, die sie nicht komplett vermeiden konnte, hier zu fristen.

Dennoch hatte sie Vorkehrungen getroffen, um sicherzustellen, dass selbst dieses Loch niemandem irgendetwas preisgeben würde, was sie ihnen nicht frei herrausgeben würde, und das war in der Regel nicht viel – Deshalb konnte sie es sich auch leisten, dieses Wesen hier zu verwahren, bei dem sie weder die Arroganz gehabt hatte, es jemals als bloßes Testobjekt zu betrachten, noch, ihm ein für Menschen gedachtes Bett anzubieten, und wie alles, in diesen vier Wänden fand sie ihn dort vor, wo sie ihm am Vortag gelassen hatte.

So wie ihre Kontaktlinsen und ihre Haarklammern sich auf dem Stuhl fanden, den sie neben ihr Bett gestellt hatte, so, wie sie auf dessen Lehne die heutige Arbeitsuniform bereitgelegt hatte, fand sie den Abkömmling Adams am Fenster wieder, wo er gestern den Lichtern der Stadt, und heute den morgendlichen Nebenschleiern zusah.

Sie hatte keine Scham dabei, in seiner Gegenwart die Kleider zu wechseln; Scham war schließlich etwas, das Menschen im Bezug auf andere Menschen empfanden; Erst, als sie mit den unvermeidlichen Besorgungen des Morgens fertig war, so kurz und knapp sie sie auch gehalten hatte, schien sie die Anwesenheit des silberhaarigen Jünglings, der bis jetzt statuenhaft seine Position gehalten hatte, wie es wirklich nur die Ewigen vermochten, tatsächlich nach außen hin sichtbar zur Kenntnis, indem sie in seine Richtung schritt.

„Lass uns beginnen… Tabris."

In der Fensterscheibe spiegelte sich sein erwartungsvolles Grinsen, das genau so wenig gewichen war, und sich beim vernehmen ihrer Worte merklich weitete.

(1) Wie auch in Teilen 1, 2 und 3 kann ich nicht leugnen, dass mir der großzügige Einsatz der Ironie-Kanone nicht irgendeine Art von sadistischem Pläsir bereitet hätte… etwa so muss sich Anno gefühlt haben, als er die Scripte zu EoE und Q fertig hatte, und stolz bei den Animateuren eingereicht hat, die wohlmöglich selbst noch nicht wussten, wass sie da erwartete…. *trollface* Ja, ja, Evangelion Q, der wohl schmerzhafteste Film aller Zeiten. Wenn einem der Streifen nicht in der Seele weh tut, hat man keine… Oh, und habt ihr alle schon mitbekommen, das Sadamoto den Manga nach fast 20 Jahren endlich fertiggekriegt zu haben scheint? Wenn ihr mich fragt, sind das, was wir im letzten Kapitel sehen, die von Yui vormals angekündigkten Reinkarnationen, was auch damit zusammenpasst, dass die EVA-Series mittlerweile als „mysteriöse Ruinen" angesehen werden… Man beachte zwecks vergleich/Kontrast das „zukünftige Generationen" Gedicht aus dem oben verlinkten Text…

(2) Die Version der Ereignisse, die Misato Shinji hier verfüttert, sollte eine Art Zwischen-Schicht in einem Gestrick von Rationalisationen darstellen, eine weitere Zwiebel-Schale die zum Vorschein kam, bevor die ganze Wahrheit in der Version aus Ep 12 dann entgültig enthült wurde, aber andererseits ist da der Hintergedanke, das Gendo ja eigentlich wesentlich mehr mit dem Second Impact zu tun hatte, als der gute alte Doktor Katsuragi… und dass sich Shinji früher oder später in der Position finden könnte, darüber bescheid zu wissen, dass sein alter Herr mit seinen Machenschaften eine wesentlich substanziellere Gefährdung für die gegenwärtige Welt darstellt…

(3) So, damit hätten wir wie verprochen endlich das nächste Story-Arc begonnen, ob es in dieser Fanfic jedoch wirklich jemals ein Kapitel geben wird, das „Darkness in Paradise" heißt, werdet ihr wohl erst beim nächsten Mal in Kapitel 22 erfahren…


	60. 43: Hässlichkeit

**43:[Hässlichkeit]**

_I wanna be a bottle blonde_

_I don't know why, but I feel conned_

_I want to e an idle teen_

_ I wish I hadn't been so clean _

_I want to stay inside all day_

_I want the world to go away_

_I want blood, guts and chocolate cake_

_I want to be a real fake_

_I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been a teen-teen idle_

_I wish I'd been a prom queen fighting fort he title_

_Instead of being sixteen I'm burning up a bible_

_Feeling super-super-super- suicidal_

_The wasted years, the wasted youth_

_The pretty lies, the ugly truth_

_The day has come where I have died_

_Only to find I've come alive_

_I wanna be a virgin pure_

_ A 21st century whore_

_I want back my virginity_

_So I can feel infinity_

_I wanna drink untill I ache_

_I wanna make a big mistake_

_I want blood, guts and angel cake_

_I'm gonna puke it anyway_

_[…]_

_I wish I wasn't such a narcicisst_

_I wish I didn't really kiss_

_The mirror when I'm all alone_

_Oh god, I'm gonna die alone_

_Adolescence didn't make sense_

_A little loss of innocence_

_The ugly years of being a fool_

_Ain't youth meant to e beautiful_

_-Marina and the Diamonds, ‚Teen Idle'._

Da die Sonne sich noch nicht all zu weit über den Horizont hinausgewagt hatte, beteiligten sich die langen Schatten der Hochhäuser gemeinsam mit der trägen, viskosen Schwärze, die wie aus längschläfriger Faulheit noch im Norden herumlungerte an dem Mantel aus Dunkelheit, der den dunklen, gepanzerten Wagen einhüllte, welcher trotz der frühen Uhrzeit bereits die in der Peripherie der Stadt noch recht leeren Straßen durchfuhr wie eine helfende Tarnkappe, in die das Automobil sich einpassen konnte wie ein Tiger in das Bambusgestrüpp eines asiatischen Djungels. Nicht nur der Wagen selbst, sondern auch seine Ledersitze und Amaturen gingen gließend in die nur langsam schwindende Finsternis ein, auch die Bekleidung der Fahrerin des Wagens, ihre Sonnenbrille und sogar ihr langes, streng zusammengebundenes Haar waren unuterscheidbar von den Schatten, wie Konturenlinien um schwarze Füllfarbe herum, wodurch die Gestallt auf der hinterten Rückbank des geräumigen, aber nicht betont luxuriösen Gefährts nur um so mehr hervorstach; Auch ohne weitere Besonderheiten wäre das Wesen, welches mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf den vollen, aber doch schlangenhaft-länglichen Lippen aufmerksam die Geschehnisse jenseits des Fensters beobachtete, ohne den Blick zur Fahrerin zu wenden, wohl wissend, dass sie auch keinen Blick erwarten würde, und solche Vorspielungen von Menschlichkeit an ihr verschwendet wären, so viel Mühe er sich dabei auch geben mochte, schon allein dadurch aufgefallen wie seine helle Form auch ohne göttlichen Glanz schon durch die simple, rein klassisch-physikalische Steuung des Lichts aufgefallen, durch seine statuenhafte Alabaster-Haut und sein verspielt-leichtes Mondlicht-Haar, die sein magnolienblütenweißes Uniformhemd im Vergleich dazu dunkel wirken ließen.

Wohl keiner hätte in dieser Umgebung seinen Blick von ihm gelöst, um ihn zu seiner namenlosen Hanhaberin zu wenden, die nur all zu einfach – und all zu gern – mit den Schatten verschmolz, als sei es für sie das natürlichste.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie sind sich schon bewusst, dass Direktor Kuze und Haruhi noch nicht liquidiert sind?" erklang ein querflötenheller Tenor, der die Dunkelheit genau so durchschnitt wie sein Urheber, mit einer scheinbar unantastbaren Leichtigkeit, die nicht zu dem ersten Sujet seiner Äußerung passen wollte – Einem Menschen wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, so naiv zu sein, allerhöchsten den Opfern gewisser geistige Behinderungen, alternative, nicht zukunftsfäge Varianten, welche seltene Gendefekte zu Tage förderten, oder vielleicht war er einfach nicht fähig zu begreifen.

„Nur, weil dass noch nicht vorgesehen ist. Glaub mir, wenn wir nicht noch ein paar Aufgaben für sie hätten, hätten wir sie bereits gemeinsam mit diesem warenhaus in die Luft gesprengt. Der Eden-Stützpunkt könnte noch in einigen Versionen des Szenarios eine Rolle spielen… Mach nicht den Fehler, anzunehmen, dass wir ihre Terminierung nicht bereits vorbereitet und eingeplant hätten… Man sollte empfindliche Informationn nicht auf mehr Datenträgern halten als unbedingt nötig. Menschliche Gehirne sind keine Außnahme. Wir reden hier von simpler Abfall-Verwaltung."

„Finden Sie das nicht grausam…" sagte er, mehr beiläufig und kein wenig angetastet, als irgendwie anklagend, als sei es mehr eine intellektuelle Betätigung als etwas anderes, etwas aus den Sphären menschlicher Spähren, dass seinesgleichen nicht kannte.

„Grausam?" wiederholte ‚Asahina' ähnlich distanziert, als sei auch sie etwas, dass vom Leben und Leiden der Menschen in der wiedererrichteten Großstadt abgetrennt war.

Sie lehnte sich zurück, betont, als hätte sie ihre Augen geschlossen, wenn sie nicht auf die Straße hätte sehen müssen, und zitierte gekonnt und ohne zögern oder überlegen Verse in einer fremden Sprache, klare, trockene Klänge, an denen zu wenig japanischer Akzent hing, als dass ‚Asahina' ihr fremd sein könnte:

„_Unser Schuldbuch sei vernichtet!_

_Ausgesöhnt die ganze Welt!_

_Brüder, überm Sternenzelt_

_Richtet Gott, wie wir gerichtet…"_

Der silberne Junge hatte wenig Mühe, die uralten Worte in noch überrangender Leichtigkeit und Perfektion fortzusetzten: _„Freude sprudelt in Pokalen,_

_In der Traube goldnem Blut_

_Trinken Sanftmut Kannibalen,_

_Die Verzweiflung Heldenmut-_

_Brüder, fliegt von euren Sitzen,_

_Wenn der volle Römer kreist,_

_Laßt den Schaum zum Himmel_

_ spritzen:_

_Dieses Glas dem guten Geist…_

_Den der Sterne Wirbel loben,_

_ Den des Seraphs Hymne preist,_

_ Dieses Glas dem guten Geist_

_Ueberm Sternenzelt dort oben!_

Friedrich Schiller_."_

„Ich sehe, du bist mit den Worten vertraut… anders hätte ich es nicht erwartet…. Unser Szenario folgt ledeglich dem Willen Gottes. Wie könnten wir also grausam sein? Das ist für Menschen… genauso wie Freundlichkeit.

Um das Projekt zu vollenden, lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, Menschen wie Kuze oder Miyazawa einen Blick auf seine Gesamtheit werfen zu lassen, aber je länger man sie mit Teilen des Ganzen füttert, um so unvermeidbarer wird es, dass sich die verstreuten Splitter in ihnen zu etwas Größeren zusammensetzen – Das ist einfach der Fluss der Dinge. Das, und der Tod.

Es gab bis jetzt noch keinen Menschen, der nicht gestorben wäre.

Ob jetzt oder später macht keinen Unterschied; Der Tod führt ihre Seelen letzlich nur dorthin zurück, wo sie hingehören, in das große Ganze, in das wir schließlich alle eingehen werden…

Für dich muss es lachhaft wirken, dass wir uns an solche Krücken wie Individualität zu klammern, statt unseren blendenden Stolz abzuwerfen, und uns ganz auszuleeren, damit der Wille Gottes uns ausfüllen kann…"

„Vielleicht ist das wahr. Aber dennoch, es ist schade darum. Das Innere einers Menschen ist nichts, dass man so leichtfertig wegwerfen sollte. Menschen mögen klein sein, doch ihr Inneres ist meist so viel, viel größer… und wenn du den Vogel erschlägst, bleibt nichts als ein leerer Käfig von dir übrig… Dennoch bin ich erleichtert, dass der Zeitpunkt für Haruhi und Direktor Kuze noch nicht gekommen ist…"

„Aber, aber!" tadelte Asahina. „_Man muss nicht päpstlicher sein als der Papst…_ oder menschlicher als die Menschen. Du hast doch wirst doch nicht etwa _diese_ Art von Illusionen haben…"

Tabris, sofort von ihren Lippen ablesend was sie meinte, lächelte amüsiert in sich hinein.

„Natürlich nicht." Bestätigte er kopfschüttelnd. „Aber der bloße Gedanke gefällt mir, die Möglichkeit, vielleicht auch, weil es ein fremdes Konzept für mich ist… Die verstorbene Direktorin als Mutter, Haruhi als eine Art ältere Schwester, und Direktor Kuze als Vater… Es ist eine interessante Idee, aber nicht mehr… weder für Tabris, den Engel, noch für das ‚Fifth Child'…"

„Dein Vater? Dieses Erdmännchen? Keiner könnte unwürdiger sein…" kommentierte Asahina, nun selbst etwas untypisch-belustigt angesichts der blasphemischen Lächerlichkeit dieser Idee.

„Was würde bloß dein wirklicher Vater dazu sagen…"

„Welch eine Ironie…" meinte Tabris seinerseits, das Fenster aufkurbelnd, um die Frische des Morgens zu genießen. Er sprach weniger von Kuze, als von dem Kontrast zwischen ihm selbst und der Frau in Schwarz, ein Mensch, der des Menschseins leid war, und ein Nicht-Mensch, den diese Art von Dasein endlos faszinierte.

Doch der äußere Lufthauch wurde von ihnen abgeschnitten, als Asahina in eine Ausfahrt einbog, welche in einen Tunnel führte.

Eine durchgezogene Schlüsselkarte später schlossen zwei Schotts den Wagen ein, und ein Aufzug beförderte das Gefährt schneller und schneller in das Erdreich hinein, ohne es der unkontrollierten Hand der Scherkraft jemals ganz zu überlassen.

Und dann war die Sicht aufeinmal klar, und sie waren umarmt von orangenem Licht, fleischhafte, warme Farbtöne, wie durch die Bauchdecke einer Schwangeren durchgefiltertes Tageslicht, wie es das Innerste nur dann erreichen konnte, wenn sie das Behältnis ihrer Leibesfrucht direkt in den Weg des Zentralgestirns hielt.

„Als ausgewählte Stellvertreterin der Lillim ist es an mir, dich hier hochachtungsvoll willkommen zu heißen, hier, wo du niemals hättest Fuß fassen sollen… Sei willkommen, hier, auf einer von Noahs _anderen_ Archen… Sei wilkommen im verheißenen Land… Sei wilkommen im schwarzen Mond…"

Dann hatte sich der Armleuchter halt an die dämliche Eis-Sorte erinnert.

Und wenn schon.

Seid Asuka Langley denken konnte, wusste sie, dass es auf dieser Welt nur drei universelle Regeln gibt: Zunächst einmal das Recht des Stärkeren. Große Fische fressen kleine Fische. Dann Regel Nummer zwei: Alles auf dieser Welt existiert einzig und allein zu dem Zweck, dich in die Ecke zu treiben. Und Regel Nummer drei: Egal, was es ist, es ist immer noch zu früh, um daran zu glauben.

Wenn Captain Asuka-Langley-Shikinami morgens aus dem Bett stieg, dann betrachtete sie das als eine Vorbereitung auf einen alltäglichen Krieg, die nächste große Schlacht: Der heutige Synchrontest.

Aber auch der Schulweg und diese sogenannte Bildungseinrichtung selbst waren nicht zu unterschätzen – Perfektion oder Vollkommenheit zeichnete sich gerade dadurch aus, dass sie eben _vollkommen_ war, ganz, komplett, ohne Ausnahme, oder eben gar nicht.

Ohne Ausnahme, oder gar nicht.

Sei gut, sei perfekt, oder sei _nicht_.

In den Winkeln eines beliebigen Dreiecks war nur platz für 180 Grad.

Für den Winkel, der sich um ein Grad weiter aufspannte, mussten alle anderen Winkel in der Summe eines verlieren.

Auf jeder beliebigen Liste war Platz für genau eine Nummer eins.

Nur Eintrag konnte ganz oben stehen, egal, wie sehr irgendwelcher Paratext darunter stehende Einträge zu scheinbar gleichen, oder gar größerem Wert aufzuhübschen versuchte.

Deshalb lebten ihre erklärten Todfeinde in der Wildniss jenseits jenem lächerlichen, hellhörigen Pappbogen, der gemeinsam mit ein paar „Draußen Bleiben!" –Schildern ihr einziges Schutzschild gegen sie darstellten, ein mehr optionales Hindernis, dessen Effektivität im wesentlichen vom gutem Willen ihrer Feinde abhing – Sie war sowieso fest überzeugt, das mindestens Misato da hin und wieder da drin herumschnüffelte, und sie hatte ihre wichtigen Besitztümer demerntsprechend sorgsam versteckt – Was würde sie doch geben für eine richtige Tür, mit einem richtigen Schloss und einem richtigen Schloss, dass sie trennte von der schlabbrigen Substanz dieser beiden Menschen und ihres Zusammenlebens, und ihrer Angst, dass sie von ihnen infiziert werden könnte, kontaminiert und unterscheidbar hineingezogen in diesen Sumpf von Unperfektion, für den sich diese beiden nichteinmal zu schämen schienen.

Wenn sie nichts hatte, womit sie die anderes aussperren konnte, wenn sie keine Wand hatte, um diese wabernd-verschmierte Daseinsspähre abzuschütteln, würde alles, was sie an ihnen hasste, noch in sie hinein fließen, und sie würde sich in ihnen verlieren, gleich zwei zusammenwachsenden Schleimpilzen.

Sie war _anders_ als diese Einfaltspinsel.

Es sollte ihnen nicht einmal einfallen, dass sie in irgendeiner Form gleich sein könnten.

Sie hatte das Production-Model und den höchsten Synchronwert, sie hatte das Kampftraining und die einzige _wirkliche_Berechtigung hierher zu gehören.

Misato und dieser kleiner Spinner mochten zwar denken, dass sie ihren Augen entgangen waren, aber sie hielten sie insgesamt für wesentlich dümmer, als sie wirklich war – Keiner von diesen Idioten wusste ihre Fähigkeiten wirklich zu schätzen.

Denen würde sie es zeigen, denen würde sie es noch früh genug zeigen, bis sie angekrochen kamen, um sie um ihre unersetzlichen Fähigkeiten zu bitten…

Es war doch klar, dass es zwischen ihnen einen Unterschied gab, wie Tag und nach.

Misato und dieser kleine Spinner mochten zwar denken, dass sie ihren Augen entgangen waren, doch sie waren vom Komfort ihres eigenen Heims einlullen lassen, und hatten ihre Wachsamkeit auf der Couch liegen lassen, sodass sie sie nicht bemerkt hatten – Captain Shikinami selbst würde das freilich niemals geschehen; Für sie war dieses Haus nie etwas anderes gewesen als ein Schlachtfeld, und niemals würde ein trainierter Millitär seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einem Schlachtfeld vernachlässigen.

Sie sahen sie nicht, aber Asuka sah sie, auch, wenn sie alles andere als erpicht darauf gewesen war: Misato, wie sie einen Arm um das Third Child legte, und ihn zu seinen Zimmer geleitete; Das Third Child, ein grässlicher, blasser Anblick, offensichtlich noch bebend von einer Art Gefühlsausbruch, das war so eindeutig, wie man einer warmen Pistole anmerkte dass sie abgefeuert worden war, so unfähig war er, seinen Mann zu stehen, und seine Schwäche zu verstellen.

Doch die größte Beleidigung war, wie er sich trotz anfänglichen Zögern letzlich überhaupt nicht genierte, sich von Misato stützen zu lassen, deren Stimme und Gesten in ein deutliches, universal-menschliches Muster fielen, dass selbst dann vollkommen unmissverständlich gewesen wäre, wenn die zwei irgendeine fremde Sprache gesprochen hätten statt klares Japanisch.

„Shin-chan? Was machst du hier? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Das fürsorgliche zuwenden ihres Gesichts, diese unauslüschbare Spur von Barmherzigkeit in ihrer Stimme…

„M-Misato-san! Ich… ich hab nur diese Schüsseln abgespült, weil-"

„Komm." …diese Festigkeit, und diese dreckige Illusion von Sicherheit, die diese mit sich führte… Die unverwechselbare Wärme in ihren Augen, die trotz aller irrungen und Fehler den trügerischen Anschein vermittelte, dass sie nie etwas anderes wollen könnte, als das Beste für diesen Jungen…

„Es ist schon spät, und du hast Morgen nicht nur Schule, sondern auch einen Synchrontest…."

(_„Asuka? Warum hast du das gemacht? Das war ein Geschenk von deiner neuen Mama. Hat es dir etwa nicht gefallen?"_

_Wäre das dämliche Third Child in dieser Situation gewesen, hätte er sich zweifellos an dieses dumme Stofftier geklammert, wie er sich jetzt an Misato klammerte, in all seiner hilflosen Erbärmlichkeit._

_Sie kannte diesen verdamten Gesichtsausdruck, den diese schlampe da trug, sie sah ihn bei weiten nicht zum ersten mal-_

(„Bitte, hör nicht aus meine Mama zu sein! Ich werde auch brav sein! Bitte, bitte-")

_-dieses selbe Lächeln, mütterliche Fürsorge, oder was auch immer es darstellen sollte, verdreht zu einer widernatürlichen Perversion dessen, was es einst sein sollte, gerichtet an eine kalte Puppe, die ihr Grinsen reflektierte, ganz, wie dieser dumme kleine Junge sich auf Misato einließ-_

(„Meine geliebte Asuka-chan…")

_-dasselbe, widerliche Gegrinns, oder zumindest eine halbherzige, leidenschaftslose Immitation davon, aufgesetzt, während sie ihr diesen dämlichen Stoffaffen überreichte, und auf eiinmal sah sie aus wie diese andere Frau, mit ihrer anderen Puppe, und sie konnte fast schon die selben Worte aus ihrem Gesicht quellen hören-_

(„…komm mit mir…")

_-sie hatte es von Anfang an gewagt, diese arrogante, herrablassende Ziege, sie so anzugrienen, wie sie schon viele angegrient hatten, sich anzumaßen, dass sie für sie mal eben das Mütterchen spielen konnte, dass sie sowas brauchen würde, diese hohle, falsche, aufgesetzte, altbekannte Fratze, diesesmal verpackt in eine NERV-Uniform, und nicht anders als diese andere, falsche Frau vor ihr hatte sie sich nie die Mühe gemacht, sie richtig kennenzulernen, war nichts, als ein weiteres paar Lippen, und das selbe Verderben-_

(„…in den Himmel…!")

_Und sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass dieses rückgradlose Papasöhnchen und dieses robotische mechanische Aufziehpüppchen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ja sagen würden, nur, um sich die Illusion zu verschaffen, dass sich irgendwer einen feuchten Dreck um sie scherte… auch wenn sie nicht grinste, war dieses First Child auch so etwas, sie spürte es tief in der Seele, hatte es schon das erste Mal erkannt, dieser kurze, utilitarostische Haarschnitt, diese sklavische Hingabe zu ihrer Arbeit, sie war nicht anders, kein bisschen anders als diese Frau- als die neue Flamme ihres Vaters – nicht anders als Misato, und das schlimmste war, was immer sie mit dem Papakind gemacht hatte, hatte sie auch mit Asuka selbst vorgehabt-)_

Gegen Ende des letzten Satzes unternahm sie bereits bewusste Anstrengungen, nicht mehr hinzuhören. Hätte es nicht die noch so winzige Möglichkeit gegeben, dass die zwei sie bemerken könnten, hättet sie sich schlichtweg die Ohren zugehalten.

Sie wollte das nicht sehen müssen, all diese Schwäche, dieses Häufchen Mensch, dieser laufende Kadaver, der mehr schlecht als recht durch die Existenz stolperte- Es widerte sie an!

Warum musste sie das sehen? Schämte er sich denn nicht?

_Warum musste sie das sehen? Schämte er sich denn nicht?_

**Warum musste sie das sehen? Schämte er sich denn nicht?**

**WARUM MUSSTE SIE DAS SEHEN?! SCHÄMTE ER SICH DEN NICHT?!**

Sie hielt es nicht aus.

Der bloße Gedanke ließ sie beben, schlug auf ihren Kopf wie auf einen Gong und ließ ihren Magen beinahe wieder die Eiscreme abstoßen, über die sie sich eben fast noch gefreut hatte –

Es gab Momente, da konnte sie diese beiden wie Flöhe abtun, ohne sich ihretwegen sorgen machen zu müssen, es gab Momente, in denen sie sich um diese Beiden herum fast schon entspannen konnte (aber nur fast) und an ihrer Gesellshaft tatsächlich hie und da etwas gutes finden konnte, es gab Momente, da freute sie sich selbst über diesen dämlichen Pinguin, aber wenn sie sich dazu herrabließ, folgte unweigerlich früher oder später eine Welle von Ekel, purer Ekel, eine Emotion, die der Vermeidung der Kontaminierung des Individuums diente, die letzlich in der Urangst begründet lag, zusammen mit anderen ‚kontaminierten' ausgelöscht zu werden.

Warum musste sie ihn sehen? Schämte er sich denn nicht? Hatte er kein Fünkchen Selberhaltungstrieb in sich, dieser gutgläubige Lemming, dieses unterordnende Schaaf… Dieser abhängige Symbiont, dieser wuchernde Parasit…

Schämte er sich denn nicht?

Schämte er sich nicht…?

Und diesem Schwächling, diesem eingebüchsten Stück Seele verdankte sie seid fast zwei Wochen ihr Leben, in jeder wachen Sekunde, jedem Augenblick, in den sie seine Schwäche erdulden musste, in der er sie daran erinnerte, wie bitter die Smaach war, die sie hatte erdulden müssen…

Denn so schwach er auch sein mochte, sie war in der Nachrungskette noch weit unter ihm, sie war der Symbiont des Symbionts, der Virus eines Virus, die Existenz die nur lebte, weil er sie aus dem Vulkan gefischt hatte.

Es war nicht auszuhalten!

Nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein, sie weigerte sich, dass zu akzeptieren, die Fakten der Realität ließen dass einfach nicht zu – Er war der durch Vetternwirtschaft eingeschleuste Eindringling, sie war die einzigartige Elitesoldatin…

Das ganze musste ein blöder, wirrer Zufall sein, eine dieser verrückten Dinge, die in dieser ungeordneten, unbalancierten Welt manchmal eben geschahen, zweifellos eine einmalige Sache, ein mieser Zustand, den sie mit ihren eigenen Händen korrigieren könnte, und auch korrigieren würde, sobald sie die Chance bekam, sobald man sie nur ließ.

Kein Grund, sich davon so treffen zu lassen. Was sollte das überhaupt?

Verständnislos zwang sie ihre Atmung in den Normalzustand.

Die Antwort war vielleicht der Kalender, das Datum, oder vielmehr das Datum 26 Tage zuvor, und der unerfreuliche biologische Prozess, der sich damals das letzte mal ereignet hatte.

Es gab für das alles eine logische Erklärung, es war nicht so, als ob dies ein anzeichen von Schwäche wäre, zumindest keine, die sie nicht vermeiden könnte.

Oh, wie sie das hasste!

Kaum zu glauben, dass sie ihre Menarche zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt einmal herbeigesehnt hatte, sie dachte sich, wenn sie erst mal eine „richtige Frau" wäre, wäre endlich eine Linie erreicht, an der sie in die Sphäre der Erwachsenen aufgenommen sein würde, sie hoffte, dass die funktionstüchtigen Eierstöcke die Entwicklungen gewisser Rundungen und andere Wundersame Veränderungen mit sich bringen würde, dass die paar Unnannehmlichkeiten es Wert sein würden, endlich so behandelt zu werden, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte, aber nichts davon war eingetreten – Statt dessen musste sie jetzt diese schrecklichen Zustände aushalten, ohne irgendwas gutes dafür zu bekommen, musste Haare rasieren, sich mit Deodorant einsprühen, Pickel versorgen und sich von der Hoffnung verabschieden, einestages Körbchengröße D zu tragen, und es machte überhaupt nichts mehr Sinn, statt attraktiv und erwachsen fühlte sie sich schmutzig und verwirrt, und statt ihre Avancen endlich ernst zu nehmen, hatte Kaji sie derzeit wegen unschöner Krämpfe, allgemeiner Abgeschlagenheit und als Spitze der Entwürdigung einem aufgeblähten Gefühl mit Medizin und Wärmflaschen versorgen müssen, und ohne die männertypische Abneigung für dieses Thema ganz verbergen zu können versichert, dass er sein „großes Mädchen" schon noch wieder hin kriegen würde, wie einer dieser hilflosen Seifenopernväter.

Asuka konnte nur ahnen, wie erbärmlich sie ausgesehen haben musste – Das Schlimmste war, als er dann begonnen hatte darüber zu sinnieren, wie viel besser es sein würde, an seiner Stelle eine Frau hier zu haben, wie ihre Stiefmutter (Asuka konnte ihn glücklicherweise davon abhalten, sie anzurufen, und von selbst tauchte sie auch nicht auf, fragte nicht nach, bekam wohl nichteinmal mit, dass die einzige Pilotin der dritten Außenstelle „physiologisch bedingt" außer Gefecht war, und betrog sie so um diese wichtige Erfahrung, die nur eine Mutter und eine Tochter zusammen haben konnten), oder ‚Asukas vorherige Zuständige', von der sie damals noch nicht gewusst hatte, das Kaji sie persönlich kannte, und sie musste daran zurückdenken, wie sich Misato Monate zuvor, als das Second Child begonnen hatte, eindeutige Anzeichen der beginnenden Reife zu zeigen, in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, mit ihr über Bienchen und Blümchen zu reden (Als ob Asuka nicht schon lange gewusst hätte, wozu alle Löcher gut waren), und vorbereitungsweise eine Ladung Tampons gekauft hatte, die später auch zum Einsatz gekommen waren, weil sie sich zum entsprechenden Zeitpunkt zu grässlich gefühlt hatte, um sich darum zu kümmern, wo sie hergekommen waren.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Hatte sie gesagt, „…es ist ganz normal, dass du die Veränderungen an deinem Körper etwas verunsichernd finden könntest, dass ging allen einmal so." und natürlich hatte sie diese Vorstellung energisch verneint, hatte sie die Pubertät damals noch als einen völlig kosmetischen Wechsel gesehen, der ihre äußere Form dem angleichen würde, was sie im Inneren schon lange zu sein glaubte: Eine Erwachsene.

Sie _brauchte_ diesen Körper, den Körper einer Frau, den Körper, der endlich diesen frustrierenden Zustand enden lassen würde, dass keiner sie als das sah, was sie wirklich war…

Also wieso fürchtete sie sich dann tatsächlich davor?

Wieso hatte sie jedes bisschen von dem gehasst, was mit ihr passiert war, was dass mit ihr machte, Neigungen, die aus irgendwelchen urtümlichen Tiefen kamen, und allem widersprachen, was Asuka über sich zu wissen glaubte – Wenn das so weiterging, könnte sie noch anfangen, das Third Child zu begehren, dass sie eigentlich verabscheuen sollte, mit dem sie nichts zu tun haben wollte, ihn aber trotzdem brauchte… um sie aus Vulkanen zu ziehen, um an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen, um ihr Eiscremekugeln zu reichen, um diese ganze blöde Wohnung in Schuss zu halten, und um die Einsamkeit kurzfristig zu lindern, wenn ihr danach sein sollte.

Und sowohl er als auch ihre Kurven waren nicht das einzige, zu dem sie solch eine endlos paradoxe Beziehung hatte… in ihrem Zimmer lag diese verachtenswerte Puppe, an die sie sich des nachts klammerte, all ihre spezielle, elitäre, ausgewählte Ausbildung, auf die sie so stolz war, gab ihr beizeiten das Gefühl, etwas artifizielles, ‚hergestelltes' zu sein, ganz wie das Püppi des Commanders, dass sie so verabscheute, ja, selbst der Evangelion, auf den sie all ihre Hoffnungen gründete, war eine dieser Puppen, die es ihr kalt über den Rücken laufen ließen.

Oh, wie sie das alles hasste!

Sie hielt es nicht aus!

Es war alles einfach nur widerlich…

Aber es half alles nichts, so sehr Ekel und Ablehnung sich auch in ihr aufwölbten.

Augen zu und durch.

„Ikuhayo, Asuka!"

Sie begab sich ins Badezimmer, um dort den unliebsamen Prozess fertig zu bringen, damit sie es hinter sich hatte – als sie wider erwarten keinen roten Fleck im Höschen antraf, hoffte sie zunächst, dass sie vielleicht doch noch ein Weilchen verschont bleiben würde, doch nachdem sie die Geschäfte verrichtet hatte, die man vorm Schlafengehen eben zu verrichtet hatte, traf sie am Klopapier klebend dieses hellrote Zeug, dass dem richtigen, dunklen Blut bisweilen einen halben Tag vorrausging, zusammen mit ein paar dieser widerlichen Gewebefetzten oder was auch immer das immer darstellen sollte, und am liebtsten hätte sie in ihrer Hilflosigkeit geschrien, getreten und mit den Fäusten um sich geschlagen, _nichtschonwieder_, _nichtschonwieder_, _warumwarumwarum,_ und es stank, und es juckte, weil sie sich mal wieder rasieren müsste, und es war alles so schrecklich und wiederlich, und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das jetzt ihr Leben sein sollte bis sie alt und runzlig und sowieso schon alles vorbei war, undsiehattesovielhassinsichdernichthinauskonnteund fastschonphysischwehtatundsievoninnenaufzufressend rohteweilsieeinfachnichtdiestärkehatteeslängeralle sinsichreinzufressen und sie hielt das alles einfach nicht mehr aus, was für eine wandelnde, faulige Leiche sie war, was für ein absurder Primat, was für ein rotarschiger Pavian und sie wollte nur noch, das alles endlich aufhörte…

In diesem wirren, rasenden Chaos, das von ihrem Körper und ihrer Psyche besitzergriffen hatte, trieb dann aber letzlich ein kohärenter Gedanke an die Oberfläche: Der Dreh- und Angelpunkt dieser widersprüchlichen Gefühle, der Hauptunterschied zwischen ihrem idealen Szenario aus ihrer Kindheit und dem, was tatsächlich passiert war, war die Anwesenheit eines einzigen Jungen: Das Third Child.

Genau, dass machte Sinn.

Das lag alles an ihm. Das hier, dieses ganze Wirrwar von Gedanken und Gefühlen, die sich weigerten, Sinn zu machen, war nichts als eine vorrübergehende Verwirrung, die davon herrührte, dass sie in seiner Schuld stand.

Es war nicht überraschend, dass eine Kämpferin wie sie einen sportlichen Sinn für Ehre haben würde – Ja, so machte es Sinn, so passte alles zusammen.

Wenn sie sich jetzt beruhigte, diesen blöden Tampon reinstopfte, und ihm ihre Schuld zurückzahlte, würde alles wieder gut werden, alles wieder Sinn machen, dass war ein Ziel, auf das sie hinarbeiten konnte.

Außen hatte sich die Sonne bereits gesenkt – Und Asuka schwor, bevor sie das wieder tat, würde sie ihre Schuld beglichen haben, losgelöst sein von diesem dummen Jungen, und dann konnte sie sich endlich auf das konzentrieren, was wirklich wichtig war – Ihre grandiose Karriere als Retterin der Welt – Noch war nichts entschieden, dieser Krieg hatte geraderst begonnen.

Sie würde sich revanchieren, so sicher, wie die Flüsse das Meer erreichen.

Nach dem Second Impact hatte es in Japan nur noch höchst selten so etwas wie einen angenehm kühlen Tag gegeben, aber in den letzten Tagen wurde Tokyo-3 von einer besonders heftigen Hitzewelle heimgesucht, die die Einwohnern der Festungstadt erbarmungslos an ihren Schmelzpunkt brachte – Das Dr. Akagis kleine Pillen-Magie ihre Arbeit getan hatte, und er das erste mal seid langer Zeit eine traumlose Nacht ohne die Heimsuchungen der Zukunft verbracht hatte, blieb für Shinji beinahe schon komplett unbemerkt und ungefeiert – Er war trotzdem mit Schweiß bedeckt, als er erwachte, und es war immer noch nicht sein Wecker, der ihn tatsächlich ins Bewusstsein zurück holte.

Er musste sie nicht direkt vor sich sehen, um das Gewicht der Wahrheit zu spüren, und jeglicher Unterschied, der dennoch bestanden haben könnte, wurde von der gnadenlos niederbrennenden, erdrückenden Hitze mehr als nur kompensiert, die Shinji wohl auch ohne den Einfluss einer drohenden Apokalypsde hätte daran zweifeln lassen, inwiefern es sich überhaupt lohnte, sich an so einem Tag zu zwingen – es war die Art von Hitze, die die die ferne verflimmern ließ, und lederlei schmelzanfällige Lebensmittel – und selbst solche, denen man keine direkte Schmelzfähigkeit zugetraut hätte – zu brei verarbeitet hatte, bevor man sie überhaupt ausgepackt hatte, ja, sie selbst in den dunklen Vorratsschränken schon schmelzen ließ, und jene unglücksselige Bewohner der Stadt, die nicht gerade neben einem Ventilator saßen, in ein Limbo zwischen dem Schlaf, den diese unangenehme Hitze praktisch unmöglich machte, und der antriebslosen Ermattung, mit der das menschliche Hirn bisweilen auf solche Wetterverhältnisse reagierte, wenn es nicht direkt zu einer Pfütze schmolz, und einem zu den Ohren heraustropfte.

Für Shinji Ikari, der schon bei normaler Betriebstemperatur nicht gerade eine gespannte Feder voll mit Tadendrang und Energie war, war das nur die Fortsetzung einer Reihe von grässlichen, ziellosen Tagen, die er mehr als alles andere wie ein Zombie durchwatet hatte.

Auch, wenn es ihm unwahrscheinlich vorkam, dass das jetzt bis zum wortwörtlichen Einbruch der Apokalypse weitergehen sollte, aber wie es zu einem Abbruch dieser Verzweiflungs-Strähne kommen sollte, das konnte sich Shinji nicht vorstellen, wie konnte er weiter vorranschreiten und ganz normal sein alltägliches Dasein fristen, wenn er wusste, dass alles und jederum ihn herum verdammt war, und das er darin eine zentrale Rolle spielte.

Aber was sollte er sonst tun?

Es war nicht, als ob er alledem irgendwie entfliehen könnte – Das das keinen Sinn hatte, hatte er mittlerweile begriffen. Alsdo zwang er sich aller Hitze zum Trotz aus seinem Bett, und schleppte sich aus dem Wohnzimmer, nach dem er sich aus seinen verschwitzten Klamotten geschält und eine am gestrigen Tage bereitgelegte, saubere Uniform eingepackt hatte, die er am liebsten eigentlich gleich wieder abgeworfen hätte.

Auch, wenn er gestern erst das letzte Mal unter dem kühlen Nass war, und ihn spätestens vor dem Synchrontest heute Mittag die nächste gründliche Waschpartie erwartete, reichten die Hitze allein und dieses matte, un-präsentable Gefühl, mit dem ihm eine ganze Nacht davon zurückließ, um ihn ernsthaft darüber nachdenken zu lassen, ob das verlagern seiner täglichen Dusche auf den frühen Morgen sich nicht doch lohnen würde, ganz gleich, zu welchen grauenvollen Zeiten er dazu aufstehen müsste – sicher, wenn er sich beeilte, würde er es vermutlich noch vor Asuka ins Badezimmer schaffen, aber damit würde er sich nur ihren Zorn und ihr ungeduldiges Klopfen an der Tür einhandeln, (Sie betrachtete den Raum als ihr persönliches Eigentum, besonders zu dieser Tageszeit) und er spürte schon bei der Möglichkeit einer solchen Hetze seinen Flucht-Reflex klingeln – Letzlich reichte die Macht der Peniblen-Reinlichkeits-Neurose nicht im Entferntesten an die der Zorn-des-Second-Child-Vermeidungs-Neurose heran, deren langer Schatten ausreichte, um selbst beim kurzen Morgen-Ritual aus kaltem Wasser, Zahnbürste, Mundwasser, Deo und kurzer Bearbeitung mit einem Kamm für maximale Zügigkeit zu garantieren – Erstere Komponente sorgte zumindest für eine tempörare Abkühlung, legte dann aber auch eine weitere ernüchternde Wahrheit offen, die Shinjis pessimistische Einschätzung des bisherigen Tages in das Niveau fast schon lächerlicherTragikomik herabgleiten ließen – spätestens beim letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel konnte er nicht mehr leugnen, dass das da auf seiner Stirn kein verirrtes Fitzelchen Zahnpaste oder sonst irgendwas war, sondern ein vollentwickeltes Prachtexemplar eines Pickels war. Die paar Zentimeter mehr forderten wohl endlich ihren eitrigen Preis.

Er schob ein paar Haarsträhnen zur Seite, um sich der Unreinheit etwas näher zu besehen, und bereute es augenblicklich.

Wiedermal durchlief er den vertrauten Gedankengang, dass er sein Gesicht einfach nicht sehen wollte, und noch weniger wollte, dass sonst irgendjemand es zu sehen bekam, woran ihn der derzeitige hormonverseuchte Anblick seiner Visage mehr erinnerte, als das er die Situation noch merklich schlimmer machen können hätte.

Zugegebenermaßen hatte der bisherige Verlauf seiner Pubertät zumindest seine Gesichtshaut relativ intakt gelassen, aber da er gerade in der heißesten Phase ebendieser steckte, war das eine oder andere bisschen Akne wohl unvermeidbar gewesen – dennoch, wenn sich die Tendenz der letzten Tage so fortsetzen sollte, würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken müssen, das Haus nur noch mit einer Papiertüte über dem Kopf zu verlassen.

Doch da diese Option nicht wirklich zur Verfügung stand, entschied er sich dafür, seine Haare so zu arrangieren, dass sie das Ungetüm so weit wie möglich verbergen würden, ohne selbst zu sehr aufzufallen, was bei diesem regelrechten Visagen-Vesuv nicht gerade einfach war, wobei er nicht umhinn kam, sich zu fragen, was dieses ganze alberne Spektakel überhaupt noch sollte.

Vielleicht hatte er es einfach mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass die meisten Aktivitäten absurd und bedeutungslos wirkten, wenn man sie statt X in dem Satz „Die Apokalypse steht vor der Tür, und ich stehe hier und mache X." einsetzt – so ein prophezeiter Weltuntergang ließ sich nicht so leicht beeindrucken, erst recht nicht von einem blind durch die Welt stolpernden Herranwachsenden.

Wiedereinmal fragte er sich, ob dass nicht alles ein einziger bizarrer Witz des Universums war, der niemanden übrig lassen würde, der darüber lachen können würde.

Und wiedereinmal zwang er sich weiter seinen weg entlang.

Nicht weglaufen. Gewinnen. Gegenwart.

Manchmal war es wirklich nur eine schlale Liste mit Stichpunkten, und nichts mehr.

Als er aber den Weg zurück in den Ess- und Kochbereich des Katsuragi-Appartments antrat, stellte er fest, das er dort nicht der erste war – er wurde erwartet von einer Gestalt, die er zunächst mangels Licht (bis dahin war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er sich hier mitlerweile zumindest für kurze Wechsel zwischen den Räumen auch zurecht fand, ohne jedesmal das Licht einschalten zu müssen) und großen Geräuschen übersehen hatte, und sie erst bemerkte, als er die Lampen einschaltete, um mit seinen morgentlichen Haushaltspflichten zu beginnen, und als Antwort ein paar undefinierte, aber merklich müde Laute bekam.

Sie hing, noch in einer sehr …blick-un-dichten Kombination aus einer minimalen kurzen hose uns einem nicht besonders zuverlässig sitzenden Unterhemd, mehr über dem Tisch, als sie daran saß, und hielt sich die kühle, mit Perlen aus Kondenswasser bedeckte Oberfläche einer halbleeren Bierdose an die Stirn, während ein paar weitere davon um sie herum lagen, offensichtlich schon vor langem ausgeleert, weil sie wenn noch irgendwas in ihnen verblieben wäre, vermutlich ausgelaufen wären und die Tischplatte mit einer klebrigen Schicht überzogen hätten, von denen Shinji schon die eine oder andere davon hatte herunterschrubben müssen, all das garniert mit den langen, umgekämmten dunklen Haaren der verantwortlichen Person, die ihren Kopf mittlerweile leicht angehoben hatte, um das Third Child diffus anzusehen.

Er wollte nicht in dieser Situation sein oder sie so sehen müssen, und die Art, wie ihre nicht gerade kompakten Brüste bei dieser ganzen Veranstaltung unweigerlich an die Tischplatte gedrückt worden waren, trieb ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, aber ob wohl er sich nicht sicher war, wie weit sich ihr offensichtlicher Rauschzustand auf ihre derzeitigen kognitiven Fähigkeiten ausgewirkt hatte, entschied sich Shinji, sich zunächst einmal an den Pfad der Höflichkeit zu halten.

„Uhm… Guten Morgen, Misato-san… Du bist heute… ungewöhnlich früh auf…"

„Heiiiß…." Bot diese nur als Erklärung an und fächelte sich mit der freien Hand etwas Luft zu, während sie einen großzügigen Schluck aus ihrer Bierdose nahm, vielleicht, um anzudeuten, dass sie diese stattliche Menge an Gestensaft zum Zwecke der Abkühlung konsumiert hatte.

Es gab eine ganze Menge Dinge, die an diesem Anblick nicht richtig waren, doch der anfängliche Schock fiel schon kurz nach dem er sie „entdeckt" hatte dem Gewöhnungseffekt zum Opfer, so dass er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt tatsächlich so etwas wie ein entferntes Lächeln fertig brachte, vielleicht der erste Lichtblick heute, zweifelhaft, wie er sein mochte – wenigstens war er nicht der einzige, dem die Hitze zu schaffen machte.

Und siehe da, ungeachtet der kosmischen Sauna da draußen machte Misato dann doch einen halbherzigen Versuch, etwas präsentabler zu wirken und sich gerader hinzusetzen, auch, wenn das den jugendgefährenden Anblick, den sie ihrem minderjährigen Schutzbefohlenen da zur Schau stellte, angesichts der Position ihrer knapp bekleideten Schenkel nicht wirklich abmilderte. Der primäre Zweck dieser Geste war ohnehin vermutlich der umgekehrte, nämlich der Besitzerin des Appartments einen besseren Blickwinkel auf den merklich unbeholfen wirkenden EVA-Piloten zu bekommen.

„Guten Morgen, Shin-chan!" gab sie dann von sich, nach dem sie sich ungeachtet der Auswirkungen auf den Sitz ihrer minimalen Bekleidung gepflegt durchgesteckt und herzhaft gegähnt hatte, was allein wohl gereicht hatte, um einen Großteil der hitzebedingten Schlappheit zumindest kurzfristig zu überwinden.

Dann aber schien sich ihre bis jetzt recht…verstreute Aufmerksamkeit unglücklicherweise genau dort zu konzentrieren, wo Shinji sie am allerwenigsten haben wollte.

„Uhm, sag mal, Shin-chan, nichts für ungut, aber ist dir aufgefallen, dass du da einen gigantischen Pickel auf der Stirn hast?"

Autsch. Das Adjektiv wäre nun wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.

Dennoch war Shinji schon bald darauf gezwungen, sich einzugestehen, dass er Misatos Reaktion an dieser Stelle doch deutlich verkannt hatte – statt ihn weiter damit aufzuziehen, stand sie erstaunlich bestimmt und zielgerichtet auf und rief in übertriebenem English, bei dessen Ausprache sie sich nicht einmal Mühe zu geben schien, so etwas wie „Supah-Vormund to ze reskyuu!", was wieder eines dieser kleinen, unscheinbaren Dinge waren, die irgendetwas in diesem großen, sich erstreckendem Gewölbe aus Gedanken und unerkenntlichen Halb-Erinnerungen in dieser undefinierten Ecke seines Hinterkopf, in der all das noch nicht sein sollte, in Bewegung versetzte wie ein Windhauch, der mit einem Laubhaufen spielte.

_(„Yuu are numba wan!")_

Das lenkte ihn etwa so lange ab, wie Misato brauchte, um sich davonzumachen, andernfalls hätte er wohl versucht sie davon abzuhalten, in dieser Verfassung wahllos durch die Gegend zu laufen, aber ihre ausgelassene Persönlichkeit ließ ihre Alkoholtoleranz wohl etwas niedriger wirken, als sie wirklich war – So oder so fand sie den Weg zumKühlschrank erstaunlich schnell, was sie dort aber gesucht hatte (wider erwarten doch kein neues Bier), erschloss sich ihm erst, als sie – nach recht kurzer Zeit – wieder hervorkam und ihrem Schützling, bei dem sich eine Art instinktive Fluchtreaktion einstellte, schnurstracks hinterherstürzte.

Er untertnahm ein Ausweichmanöver, das wohl so manchen Engel erfolgreich abgewimmelt hatte, nicht aber gewisse sturzbesoffene, leicht bekleidete NERV-Mitarbeiterinnen, von deren starken Armen er sich ohne den physik-verhöhnenden Leistungsoutput eines Evangelions so schnell nicht mehr los reißen konnte, sobald sie ihn erst einmal gepackt hatte – Der Gedanke, dass die meisten Frauen, mit denen er regelmäßig zu tun hatte, militärtische Ausbildungen durchlaufen hatten war ihm (aus zugegebenermaßen Freud-tastischen Gründen) bis zum heutigen Tage nicht so ganz geheuer – und seine unmittelbare, recht heftige Reaktion auf die Nähe ihrer Arme machte es auch nicht besser, vermochte aber ihren trunkenen Starrsinn nicht zu beeindrucken, so dass das bizarre Rodeo erst zu einem Ende kam, als das Third Child etwas angenehm kühles auf seiner Stirn spürte, was ihn mehr aus Überraschung als aus Verständnis inne halten ließ – Das wiederum verstand Misato so, dass sie bekommen hatte, was sie wollte, und als Erklärung für das ganze Spektakel präsentierte sie ihm schließlich grinsend eine Art medizinisch aussehende Creme-Tube.

„Ist so ne Zinksalbe aus der Apotheke." Erklärte sie knapp, mit dem Finger vor ihm her fuchtelnd, mit der sie fragliche Substanz auf sein Gesicht aufgetragen hatte. „Das sieht zwar aus, als hättest du Zahnpasta im Gesicht, aber glaub' mir, es hilft!"

Aber ganz so schnell beendete Captain Katsuragi ihren Angriff auch wieder nicht – Nein, der hatte gerade erst angefangen. Ungeachtet der noch in ihrer Hand befindlichen Chremetube schlang sie ihre Arme fester um den überrumpelten Jungen, wobei sie ihren Körper von hinten an den seinen schmiegete, ja, sich dazu hinreißen ließ, ihren Kopf mitsamt der daran befestigten Wellen aus langem, dunklem Haar auf seine Schulter zu legen – Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er zu überwältigt, um noch weiter physischen Widerstand zu leisten, auch wenn diese spontane Lähmung zumindest seine Stimme nicht komplett erfasst hatte – Nicht, dass deren Widerstand besonders energisch gewesen wäre, erstickt wäre eine zu übertriebene Beschreibung gewesen, aber kräftig war sein Protest mit Sicherheit nicht: „M-Misato-san… Was machst du denn da… Lass das, du… du bist betrunken…"

Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten und nahm ihren jungen Schützling nur enger in ihre Mangel, wobei sie ihre Hände und Arme auf den Stoff seines Uniformhemds hinunterschweifen ließ – Das ganze war eine unsagbar missliche, unelegante Angelegenheit, dominiert von Misatos einseitiger Überschwänglichkeit und dem Kontrast zwischen ihrer Körperwärme, ihren deutlich spürbaren weiblichen Rundungen und ihrer offensichtlichen Alkoholfahne, und Shinji brauchte jedes bisschen Willenskraft, um gegen seine sich anbahnende Abwehrhaltung durchzusetzten, hatte sich mit seinen Fingern im Stoff seiner Hose festgekrallt, statt sie zu irgend einer Form von Erwiderung zu gebrauchen, sein ganzer Körper war bis zum Anschlag angespannt, seine Haltung etwa so steif wie eine Leiche in den Krallen der Totenstarre – Misatos Berührungen waren viel mehr etwas, von dem er sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und wallungen von Blut und Hitze in seinem Gesicht bewusst zwingen musste, es zu ertragen, als etwas, worauf er sich wirklich aufnahmebereit einlassen würde, und in seiner Scham darüber wendete er sein Gesicht von ihr ab.

Trotzdem schaffte en die frühesten Strahlen des Morgens, diesem Moment diese Qualität zu verleihen, die es in den Köpfen der Betrachter einfrieren ließ, als etwas, dass sie für immer behalten und mit sich tragen konnten.

„Aber, aber…" schimpfe Misato halb-spielerisch und unverändert in ihrer Überschwänglichkeit in die Morgenröte hinein, während sie ihn beinahe schon aus Protest etwas fester drückte. „Darf man seine Mitbewohner heutzutage nicht mehr mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung überraschen?"

…Umarmung?

Bei diesem ganzen wilden Gehampel so früh am Morgen hatte er es nicht einmal eine einzige Sekunde lang in Betracht gezogen, dass das das Wort sein könnte, mit dem man ihre aktuelle Beschäftigung am treffendsten bezeichnen könnte, doch jetzt, wo sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wie eine Beschwörungsformel eines Dämons, die schon allein durch ihre abstrakte Bedeutung ihren Zweck erfüllte, wurde er sich der Wärme ihres Körpers und der halben Umhüllung, die ihre Arme auf der einen und ihr Oberkörper auf der anderen Seite bildeten um so mehr bewusst – wenn überhaupt bestanden jegliche Änderungen in seiner Reaktion darin, noch stärker rot anzulaufen, und sich aller Strarre zum Trotz doch noch ein Stückchen zusammenzuziehen – Das bloße Konzept einer „Umarmung" war ihm fremd, eine bloße Aneinanderreihung von Silben, deren Bedeutung er sich intellektuell abtrahierend klarmachen, aber nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, so, wie man einen Tesserakt mathematisch beschreiben konnte, ein abstraktes Konzept, das er in Einführungszeichen packen oder in Katakanas schreiben müsste, statt zu unrecht zu behaupten, ihm irgendeine Art von Bedeutung zuordnen zu können.

Bis jetzt.

Die Heftigkeit dessen, was da eben ohne weiteres passiert war, das ein Zeitpunkt, den er sich oft vorgestellt und mir lebens-verändernden Qualitäten bedichtet hatte, nun bereits in der Vergangenheit lag, traf ihm in diesem Augenblick wie ein stumpfer Gegenstand auf den Hinterkopf, unvorhergesehen, unvorbereitet und betäubend.

Das hier war- das hier bedeutete… Das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass ihm so etwas wie eine „Umarmung" überhaupt zuteil wurde, würdevoll oder nicht, war es also wirklich ein Wunder, dass er soetwas nicht erkannte, wenn es ihm unerwartet zu Teil wurde?

Dann fühlte er sich mit einem Mal beschämt über die Feststellung, dass es eigentlich korrekter wäre zu sagen, dass er so etwas noch nicht erlebt hatte, so lange er sich erinnern konnte, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, diesem diffusen Schatten namens Yui Ikari mit einem pauschalen „niemals" ein Unrecht zu tun – Und das wollte er sicher nicht, dass war das letzte, was er wollte – Denoch zeigte ihm die Tatsache, dass er sich nachträglich an den abstrakten Gedanken-Platzhalter ihrer Existenz erinnern musste, was für eine schattige, schemenhafte Präsenz sie in seiner Lebensrealität war – Präsent war sie, unterschwellig, an den Rändern kratzend und ziehend, in den Tiefen herumblubbernd, zu sagen, dass sie mehr durch ihre Abwesenheit definiert war, als ihr sein, würde zu weit gehen – Es gab zwei Arten visueller Erinnerung, solche, bei denen sich das Bewusstsein aus abderwertig gespeicherten Eigenschaften und Details ein ganzes rekonstruierte, (So sah Shinji zum Beispiel seinen alten Lehrer, oder die drei NERV-Computer-Technikerinnen, die ihm und den anderen Children kürzlich die Eiskreme gebracht hatten, oder dieses Mädchen mit den kurzen, leicht rötlich braunen-Haaren, dass in einem der Winkel seines Klassenzimmers ihren Stammplatz hatte), und die Form, bei der man das Gesicht eines geliebten Menschen ohne jegliche Verzögerung sofort auf der Innenseite des Augenlids erscheinen lassen konnte, vom Ursprung her ein Bild, dass nie etwas anderes gewesen war – Und so sah er Misato, so sah er aber auch Yui Ikari, wenn auch nur deshalb, weil diese Erinnerung aus einer Zeit stammte, als das die einzige Art war, auf der er sie hätte behalten können, als es noch nicht so lange her war, das Bilder die universale Münzwährung seiner jungen Seele gewesen waren, an Stelle von Organisationskonstrukten aus Worten, die er heute noch auffächern konnte, um darauf zuzugreifen – Die Bilder waren Bilder, aber sie waren löchrig und unbestimmt, vermutlich teils wegen seines damaligen Alters (und teils, wie er später feststellen sollte, weil er es einfach nicht hatte sehen _wollen_) aber auch einfach durch grundlegende Eigenschaften solcher Versuche, die Vergangenheit aufzuzeichnen und festzuhalten – Darüber, wie genau Erinnerungen im Gehirn nun physisch festgehalten wurden, rätselten die Gelehrten bis heute noch, doch es war längst klar, dass diese Eiweiße oder Verbindungsmuster war auch immer höchst dynamische Strukturen waren, die mit jeder Benutzung zumindest ein kleines bisschen verändert wurden – Das galt freilich auch für andere vermeintliche Methoden, die Zeit anzuhalten, so wie Magnetspeicher oder Fotographien, nur dass hier findige Ingenieure einen Weg gefunden hatten, den unaufhaltbaren Lauf der Physik zumindest für einen gewissen Zeitraum im Schach zu halten, und die Methoden, die sich die Evolution da ihrerseits ausgedacht hatte, waren ja nicht zu verachten, aber dennoch blieben Erinnerungen etwas, dessen Bedeutung sich durch jede änderung des Blickwinkels, jedes neue Fünkchen Information volkommen umkrempeln konnte, ja, sich beeinflusst durch die aktuell verfügbaren Informationen, und die waren faktisch beliebig manipulierbar – hätte das Third Child all zu angestrengt versucht, das Bild der angeblich tragisch verstorbenen Wissenschaftlerin vor sein geistiges Auge zu rufen, würden sich die Eindrücke, die wirklich original von ihr stammten wohl mit allerlei Ausfüllungs- und Ergänzungsmaterial vermengen, bis sich nicht mehr unterscheiden ließ, was von ihr kam und was nur zu Dingen, Personen und Geschehnissen gehörte, die bei ihr ähnliche Assoziationen weckten, und je klarer das lichtzerfressene Bild werden würde, umso mehr würde sie beginnen, auszusehen wie… wie Misato vermutlich, wenn man nach der Rolle urteilte, die sie mittlerweile eingenommen hatte… und wenn man es so sah, hatte sie ganz recht – Er mochte soetwas zwar nie gekannt haben, aber im Grunde stimmte es doch schon, dass es nur vollkommen normal war, und von den meisten Menschen auf dieser Welt auch so angesehen wurde, dass eine Mutter mal ihren Sohn umarmte, oder eine große Schwester ihren kleinen Bruder.

Andererseits gab es einige Details an Misato, die in diese Art von Wahrnehmung nicht ganz hineinpassten, und ihre üppigen Brüste an seinem Rücken waren nicht das einzige, was ihn daran erinnerte, es reichte schon die bloße Präsenz ihrer Uniformjacke über dem Kleiderständer im Flur, ein paar Wände hinter der derzeitigen Position seines Hinterkopfes – Es war alles einfach nur ein einziges, großes Chaos, dem er kein Namensschild aufkleben konnte, bis sie sich letzlich von ihm löste, vielleicht, weil sie registriert hatte, dass es keine Erwiderung oder auch nur Entspannung seinerseits geben würde, auf die es sich lohnte, zu warten.

„Määäntsch…" beklagte sie sich, ihre Enttäuschung offen in den Raum wabern lassend, ohne dass ihr Ton wirklich vorwurfsvoll wurde. „Ich hab ja gehört, dass Jungs in deinem Alter mit den Umarmungen bisweilen so geizig werden, dass sie nicht mal ihre armen alten Mamis an sich ran lassen, aber von dir hätte ich so was nicht erwartet…" Sie ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken und stützte ihr Gesicht auf ihre ihrerseits auf den Ellenbögen abgestützten Handflächen; Das ganze machte einen etwas ungeschickten Eindruck, zumal ihre Hände große Teile ihres Gesichts verdeckten und das Unterhautfett vielerorts etwas weiter nach oben schoben.

„Dabei warst du doch so süß, als du frisch hier eingezogen warst…"

„Uhm, Misato-san, das, äh… ich weiß nicht, wie ich's sagen soll, aber das war erst vor drei Monaten…"

„Genau das ist es ja! Eine Unverschämtheit von dir, so schnell groß zu werden, was glaubt du, wie alt ich mir da vorkomme? Du warst so ein süßer Fratz, und jetzt müssen wir uns für dich schon eine dieser Anti-Pickel-Waschgels zulegen… Wer weiß, vielleicht sollten wir dir ja vorsorglich gleich ein Rasiermesser besorgen…"

Dass er letzteres demnächst wirklich benötigen würde, wagte Shinji ehrlichgesagt zu bezweifeln, besonders, nachdem er sich bei diesen Gedanken nur halb-willkürlich, aber dennoch etwas gehemmt ans Kinn gefasst hatte, und dort fürs erste nur lächerlich glatte Haut vorgefunden hatte.

Vorher müsste er sich überlegen, ob er sich über soetwas wie Bartwuchs überhaupt freuen würde. Einerseits würde er damit bestimmt etwas maskuliner aussehen (Ganz nach dem Geschmack einer gewissen Miss Shikinami, die nach eigenen Angaben ganz kirre nach Kerlen mit Drei-Tage-Bärten war. Shinji fragte sich ehrlichgesagt, was diese Herren, (darunter auch Kaji) eigentlich an den anderen zwei Tagen machten), andererseits gab es die Möglichkeit, dass er damit ein bisschen sehr aussehen würde wie… na ja, wie…

Ja. Und der Gedanke daran, was genau er nun _davon_ halten würde, das war eine tiefe Unheilsbüchse, die er gar nicht erst öffnen wollte, und er hatte sowieso noch nicht ganz verarbeitet, was eben gerade passiert war.

Als er darauf das Thema wechselte, tat er das mehr, um sich selbst von dieser Fragestellung abzulenken, als um seines durchaus sinnvollen Einwands wegen: „…aber Misato-san… Ist das…" an dieser Stelle zögerte er damit, ihren offensichtlich stark angetrunkenen Zustand beim Namen zu nennen, und beschließ, es bei einer diffusen Umschreibung zu lassen. „..auch wirklich in Ordnung? Ich meine, musst du heute nicht zur Arbeit?"

„Schon, aber erst heute Nachmittag…" erklärte Misato, die ihre Arme mittlerweile in die auf den Tisch liegende, verschränkte Position hatte zusammensinken lassen, und ihren Kopf entsprechend darauf gelegt hatte, wie man es zum Beispiel mit einem Kissen tun würde.

„Die werden heute Morgen erst mal den ganzen Tag mit dieser Neukalibrierung von EVA 00 beschäftigt sein, damit nachher alles fertig für das Experiment heute Nachmittag ist… Davon versteh ich nix…"

„Sie arbeiten… an Einheit Null?"

Etwas sehr neues war das nicht, der EVA-Prototyp war schon länger das Sorgenkind der Technischen Abteilung, doch keine Erwähnung der blauen humanoid Kampfmaschine konnte von statten gehen, ohne Gedanken an seine Pilotin anzustoßen – Er hatte sie immernoch nicht gesehen, seid er gestern in der Schule kurzzeitig diese fast schon physische Not danach vernommen hatte, sie zu treffen, was eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches war, zumal er mit ihr eigentlich nur in der Schule und im Nerv-Hauptquartier zusammentraf, und er gestern keinen Grund gehabt hatte, sich zu Letzterem zu begeben, doch dieser Sachverhalt, gemeinsam mit dem Kontrast dazu, dass er zum Beispiel Misato, Asuka oder in etwas geringerem Maße seine Freunde praktisch permanent „zu seiner Verfügung hatte", machte ihn wieder auf die Distanz aufmerksam, die es zwischen ihm und Ayanami immer noch gab.

In den letzten Monaten war diese erheblich zusammengeschmolzen, aber es war nicht viel im Vergleich zu dem, was noch da war, und es stand in den Sternen, ob sie noch weiter schrumpfen würde – Schön wäre es…

Die Wärme ihrer Hand, selbst durch zwei wenn auch leicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Plugsuits hindurch, gehörte immer noch zu seinen wertvollsten Erinnerungen, nachdem viele andere hinzugekommen waren, die er so bezeichnen konnte.

„Sieh an, sieh an, machst du dir etwa Sorgen um Rei?"

Was Misato anbelangte, so war diese kleine Sherzerei nur ein Versuch, zu verbergen, dass sie ihm nicht garantieren konnte, dass EVA 00 nicht wieder durchdrehen würde, ohne ihn anzulügen, oder offen zu legen, wie wenig sie selbst eigentlich über die titanischen Cyborgs wusste, mit denen sie ihn bisweilen persönlich ermunterte, sein junges Leben wegzuwerfen.

Entsprechend wenig konnte sie es genießen, als er dann wie auf knopfdruck rot anlief.

„So… so ist es nicht… ich meine… Ayanami ist einfach der Typ, um man sich einfach Sorgen machen _muss_, nicht…? Man will sie einfach beschützen…"

Das wiederum erstaunte Misato dann doch – Ehrlich gesagt wäre es nie im Leben eingefallen, so über das First Child zu denken. Sicher war auch sie eine unglücksselige Kindersoldatin, die Misatos Verantwortung unterstand, und als solche versuchte sie, die Kleine ihren Möglichkeiten und den Limitationen der Situation entsprechend nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen, freute sich, wenn es ihr gut erging, und fand es schrecklich, wenn ihr etwas zustieß, aber auch, wenn das durchaus nur mangelnde Wachsamkeit sein könnte, oder ihre Unfähigkeit, gewisse Dinge zu bemerken war Rei ihr eigentlich nicht als besonders Schutzbedürftig ins Auge gesprungen, vielleicht, weil sie ihr überhaupt nicht ins Auge gesprungen war, vielleicht auch nocht genug. Misato musste zugeben, dass es die Art des stillen Mädchens, alles, was ihre schwere Aufgabe von ihr verlangte, einfach hinzunehmen, sehr leicht machte, sie genauso hinzunehmen, und über alles, was an ihrer Situation falsch war, einfach hinwegzusehen, und das sie selbst sich was das First Child anging, sich vielleicht mehr als nur einmal von dem einfachen statt von dem richtigen Weg hatte locken lassen.

Als Shinji aber nun wahrnahm, dass Misato ihn nur mit großen Augen ansah, statt zuzustimmen, als sei es das natürlichste auf dieser Welt, fühlte er sich erheblich in Erklärungsnot gedrängt, da es eine ganze Menge nicht unbedingt ähnliche, verwandte oder auch nur gegensätzliche Eindrücke gab, die er alle nach Möglichkeit vermeiden wollte.

„A-Also, versteh das nicht falsch! Ich… ich halte mich auf keinen Fall für einen Ritter in strahlender Rüstung, der irgendwelche Jungfrauen in Nöten retten muss – wenn ich etwas weiß, dann dann das – Schon als ich Ayanami zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, war mir sofort klar, dass sie sehr, sehr viel stärker ist, als ich es je sein könnnte- Aber… ich weiß, das klingt konfus, aber manchmal hat sie auch Momente, wo sie sehr schwach ist… ich schätze, wir alle haben das, aber Ayanami ist… besonders damit meine ich nicht nur ihre Gesundheit… Ayanami, sie… sie beklagt sich nie. Sie fragt nie nach mehr.

Sie tut immer das, was getan werden muss, egal, wie furchterregend es ist, oder wie schmerzhaft…" Der Zusatz ‚_anders als ich_' hing an dieser Stelle ziemlich schwer im Raum, und war offensichtlich auf den Gesichtszügen des Third Child.

„Wenn du ihr das sagen würdest, würde sie dir vermutlich sagen, dass sie einfach nur ihre selbstverständliche Arbeit macht…Sie denkst immer zuallererst an alle anderen, und nie an sich selbst, obwohl sie immer bereit ist, alles zu geben, egal, ob sie dabei verletzt wird, oder einen empfindlichen Körper hat… Sie… sie scheint nur das allernötigste von dem zu haben, was sie braucht… – Und gerade weil sie so schwach ist, ist es um so beeindruckender, dass sie es trotzdem schafft, so stark zu sein…"Die Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung waren zögerlich ausgedrückt, aber unweigerlich vorhanden. „..Aber weißt du, wenn ich sie sehe dann… dann bekomme ich auch das Gefühl, das sogar so jemand wie ich stark sein kann… dass ich das eigentlich auch irgendwie können müsste, wenn selbst sie das schafft, trotz allem… und gleichzeitig… _weil _sie immer so stark ist… wünsche ich mir manchmal, dass sie jemand mal… auffangen würde, dass sie mal… eine Verschnaufpause haben könnte, dass auch mal jemand… an _sie_ denken würde…

Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck dass... dass sie überhaupt niemand zu schätzen weiß. Das… dass sie überhaupt niemand vermissen würde, wenn sie einfach verschwinden würde….

Es ist, als ob sie allen egal wäre, als ob sich niemand die Mühe machen würde, sie wirklich kennen zu lernen… Niemand weiß irgendetwas von ihr. Niemand aus unserer Klasse… Nicht Ritsuko-san, Hyuuga-san oder die anderen Leute aus NERV… noch nicht einmal du, Misato-san.

Wie sie lebt… Was sie denkt oder fühlt… Was sie mag oder was sie nicht mag, welches Essen, welche Farben…

Ayanami geht gerne Schwimmen, wusstest du das? Obwohl sie immer nur ihre Uniform trägt, und von der Schule her einen Uniform-Schwimmanzug hat, hat sie einen anderen, ganz eigenen Schwimmanzug, wusstest du das?

Und sie ließt auch gerne Bücher, wusstest du das?

Sie hat immer welche dabei, und auch in ihrer Wohnung… sie ließt sogar manchmal die englischen Originale, um… die ursprüngliche Wortwahl des Künstlers zu haben, schätze ich…

Sie muss ziemlich gut darin sein, schätze ich… ich mache in der Schule ebenfalls Englisch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es mir reichen würde, um so ein ganzen kompliziertes Buch durchzulesen… Und sie liest ziemlich oft komplizierte Bücher überviele komplizierte Sachen.

Aber ich weiß noch… Damals, als sie im Krankenhaus auf mich gewartet hat da… Da hatte sie so ein Buch mit… Fabeln, wie man sie einem kleinen Mädchen vorlesen würde, von der Sorte, die einem irgendwelche Weißheiten über gut und Böse mitgeben sollen… und sie hat in ihrem Zimmer dieses kleine Kissen… mit diesen blauen Streifen… Was ich meine ist, irgendwo ist sie doch auch nur ein Mädchen in meinem Alter, oder?"

Misato war insbesondere angesichts ihrer durch den Gerstensaft etwas kompromittierten Gehirnleistung etwas geplättet von dieser… „vielschichtigen Anaslyse" die sie da praktisch aus dem Nichts erschlug. Sie hätte mehr oder weniger damit gerechnet, dass er sich in eine seiner Mit-Pilotinen verguckt haben könnte, und sie mit den Symptomen einer klassischen Herranwachsenden-Schwärmerei beraspeln würde, aber was da schließlich zum Vorschein gekommen war, war dann doch von ganz anderer Qualität, und ließ ihr wenig Zweifel daran, dass er sich in den letzten Monaten _wirklich_ verändert hatte… und machte sie nunmehr umso deutlicher auf ihre eigenen Verfehlungen aufmerksam.

Ein paar Momente lang machte sie ein paar bewusst bekämpfte Versuche, seinem Blick auszuwachen, dann gestand sie sich letzlich ein, dass er ja irgendwo recht hatte, und begann mehr oder weniger schuldbewusst zu sprechen:

„Da… da hast du natürlich recht… Ich meine, natürlich bemühe ich mich, dass Rei sich trotz ihrer Pflichten normal entwickeln kann und nach Möglichkeit nicht zu Schaden kommt, schließlich bin ich als ihre Vorgesetzte für sie verantwortlich, wie für dich und Asuka. Sie ist sicherlich niemandem hier egal, immerhin arbeiten wir alle schon lange mit ihr zusammen…" Misato wünschte, dass sie das wirklich mit Überzeugung behaupten könnte. „Aber es ist ja bei ihr nicht ganz so wie bei euch zweien. Rei… hat ja den Commander als eine Art Unterstützung…"

_Den Commander!_

„Mit anderen Worten, Ayanami hat… nie ein Problem für die Organisation dargestellt."

Ouch.

Das schnitt tief. Insbesondere wenn er sie dabei so ansah, und mit Blick, Stimmlage und Gesichtsausdruck an gewisse fruchtlose Gespräche der Vergangenheit erinnerte.

Ein Teil von ihr wollte das ganz im damaligen Stil enbergisch zurückweisen, was fiel ihm auch ein, was dachte er sich, was eigentlich NERVs aufgabe war.

Doch das war schwer, wenn sie sich geneigt fühlte, allem zuzustimmen – Der Beleidigungs-Aspekt wurde wohl durch die vorherigen Reden abgemildert, und die Tatsache, dass er hier von einer dritten Person sprach, und nicht von irgendwelchen Ideen, persönlich die Kurve zu kratzen.

Der Alk half wahrscheinlich ebenfalls.

„Hey! Es ist nicht so, als ob ich nicht versucht hätte, auch persönlich auf sie zuzugehen, aber ich bin selbst kurz vor deiner Ankunft hierher versetzt wurden, und zuerst war sie ja eine ganze Weile im Krankenhaus." Sie wünschte, das ganze würde sich weniger nach Ausflüchten und Rechtfertigungen anhören. „Ich hatte hier und da schon durchaus Gelegeneit, mit ihr zu reden aber sie… sie schien mir ehrlich gesagt etwas… unnahbar. Wenn ich irgendwelche Unternehmungen vorgeschlagen hat, hat sie meistens entweder ablehnt, oder die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt, wenn ich das Gespräch nicht selbst dauernd am Laufen hielt und sie ansprach, und nach einer Weile war das… ziemlich schmerzhaft anzusehen. Ich hatte nie den Eindruck dass es… für sie irgendeinen Unterschied macht, ob ich mich um sie bemühe, und ich denke auch nicht, dass ich von ihr je ein Wort des Dankes gehört hatte… Das soll jetzt nicht irgendwie heißen, dass ich deshalb eingeschnappt wäre, aber… mh…"

Misato schien kurz zu überlegen, wie sie es denn sagen sollte.

„Ich hatte nie den Eindruck… dass es für Rei einen besonders großen Unterschied machen würde, ob ich… mit ihr rede, oder nicht."

Hatte die Leiterin von NERV zunächst erwartet, dass er direkt vehement widersprechen würde, doch statt dessen überraschte er sie am heutigen Tage schon zum wiederholten Male: Er schien an dieser Stelle bewusst inne zu halten, und sich die Zeit zu geben, ihre Worte sorgsam aufzunehmen und mental durchzukauen, bevor er antwortete, es schien ihm sichtlich wichtig zu sein, das richtig hinzubekommen… und die Zwischenzeit vermochte Misato mit nichts als stiller Verwunderung zu überbrücken, Verwunderung über… Kontraste, hauptsächlich, aber auch eine ganze Menge von Dingen.

Reife war etwas, das man bei Jungen in diesem Alter oft vergebens suchte, und Misato wäre die letzte, die da Illusionen haben würde, sie hatte oft genug mit ihm zutun gehabt, um zu wissen, dass er sehrwohl extrem schwierig sein konnte, wenn er es sich nur in den Kopf setzte, so wenig er danach auch aussehen musste, aber es war doch bemerkenswert, wie viel anders das ganze aussehen konnte, wenn es zum Beispiel um eine gewisse Miss Ayanami ging, oder, wenn sie schonmal dabei waren, damals, als sie in diesen Nuklearreaktor geklettert war.

Es war nicht unbedingt eine rein positive Feststellung, zumal es ihr auch vor Augen führte, wie wenig sie ihn immer noch einschätzen könnte.

Sie sah nur, wie er diesen Topft aus Akzeptanz zu haben schien, der sicherlich seine Grenzen hatte, aber keinerlei Geiz in der Art, mit der er ausgeschüttet wurde – Hier waren sie, Asuka und Rei, mit ihren ganzen Macken und verrückten Ansprüchen, unordentlichen Zimmern und schreienden Unerklärlichkeiten, und er nahm sie einfach hin ohne weiter nachzuforschen (zugegeben, selbst dann, wenn sie es vielleicht so wollten; Es war eine zweischneidige Sache) und investierte so viel Mühe und Gedanken in diese Stille Unterstützung, ohne irgendwelche bohrenden Forderungen nach Erklärung, ohne die es wohl nicht möglich gewesen wäre, mit irgendeiner von ihnen eine halbwegs natürliche Verbindung zu haben, und für sich selbst hatte er nichts dergleichen übrig.

Die Menschlichkeit von alledem konnte einem das Herz zerreißen; Er strengte sich so sehr an, selbst, wenn es für die falschen Zwecke war, er fühlte so viel, selbst, wenn es am Ende nur Reue sein würde, er hörte nie damit auf;

Sie war nicht so, sie hatte den Punkt, an dem sie ein unvorteilhaftes Gefühl, eine unvorteilhafte Verbindung kappen würde, und so hatte sie bis jetzt überlebt, in dem sie nicht alles vergeben, sich nicht auf alles eingelassen hatte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, würde sie es nicht anders wollen, sie wollte die Wahrheit einfordern, wer das nicht tat, lief Gefahr, wie ein Werkzeug benutzt zu werden, und ein Werkzeug wollte sie sich nicht erlauben zu sein; Zumeist war sie von ihrem Sinn für das richtige fest überzeugt, weil sie sich nichts anderes erlauben konnte, aber es gab auch Momente, da befürchtete sie, dass er einzige Unterschied zwischen ihr und diesem Jungen der simple, Papierdünne Fakt sein könnte, dass sie einen Stolz hatte, un er sich diese unnützen Mühen eingespart hatte.

Es kam und ging in Wellen Strudeln, abhängig von vielen wild fluktuierenden, unberechenbaren Faktoren, von denen ihr Blutalkoholhgehalt keinesfalls einer der unrelevanteren war – Wie sollte sie da erst ihn berechnen?

Als er sprach, war es zögerlich, aber in jedem Wort bedacht und bewusst, vielleicht wie eine prophetische Ankündigung des Mannes, der einmal aus ihm werden würde, und was sie darin sah, ließ es ihr auf eine nostalgische Weise warm ums Herz werden.

Ein Kerl, der darauf achtete, was ein Mädeel so laß, was ihre Gedanken derzeit beschäftigte… - was für eine Intime Sache, ihre Gedanken! – Von diesem Schlag gab es auf diesem Erdball nur so und so viele.

„Das… das denke ich nicht, Misato-san… also, dass soll jetzt kein Vorwurf sein, ich kann es selbst kaum mehr als eine Ahnung nennen und… und ich weiß, wass du meinst. Ich versuche sie ja selbst schon länger zu erreichen, und… ich kenne auch die Erfahrung, dass da vielleicht wenig ist, was man… wirklich festhalten könnte, aber zur selben Zeit… ich kann es wenig mehr nennen, als eine Ahnung…" und Misato kannte ihn gut genug, um zu merken, dass sie relativierenden Absicherungen, die er davorgeschaltet hatte, um „keinen Ärger zu kriegen" an dieser Stelle seinen eigentlichen Punkt enthüllten.

„…vielleicht ist es mir nur deshalb im Gedächtnis geblieben, wegen der… Art von Erfahrung, die davor kam, aber… als ich damals… also, nach dem… nach dem…. das erste mal- also, nicht das allererste mal…" Es war ersichtlich, dass sein Unbehagen schon beim bloßen Gedanken an diese Begebenheit bedauernswerte Ausmaße annahm, genug jedenfalls, um die Zeit für Misato langzuziehen, wie Käse; Man konnte es ihm nur allzudeutlich ansehen, an tausend verschiedenen Details, wie gewisse traumatische Erinnerungen nur durch die simple Erwähnung hervorbblubberten, und Misato musste den Impuls bekämpfen, ihn durch eine Unterbrechung zu „erlösen", bevor sie verstanden hatte, wovon genau er sprach, sie fühlte sich ein stückweit, als würde sie ein Folter zu irgendwelchen selbstsüchtigen Zwecken in die Länge ziehen, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie ihm beibringen musste, in dieser Welt zu überleben. So wie er jetzt war, so bewahrenswert ihr manche Dinge daran erscheinen mochten, würde das einfach nicht hinkommen. Außerdem hatte sie ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit solcher… Versehrheit, genug, um zu wissen, dass er es ihr nicht danken würde, wenn er ihr das hier ab, nein, wegnehmen würde, ihm nicht mal die Chance lassen würde, das… selbst zu kompensieren, auch, wenn es sich jetzt, in der gekehrten und gewendeten Position wie ein Rodeo-Höllenritt anfühlte; Sie hätte beginnen können, Menschen und Dinge zu verstehen, die sie niemals hatte verstehen _wollen_.

„…damals, mit dem… mit dem Laserstrahl…" Gut. Sie hatte es kapiert.

Ist schon gut, dass reicht, das ist genug. Mehr wollte sie nicht fordern, und mehr hielt sie auch nicht aus – sie wollte, sollte das beenden-

„….also der… erste Kampf gegen den Sechsten Engel, meine ich. …Entschuldigung."

Da hatte er sich auch schon selbst wieder gefangen, ohne ihr Eingreifen. Ein miserables kleines Weiterexistieren, bei weiten kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er auch nur in die Nähe dazu gekommen war, das endgültig zu verpacken, und sie konnte sich dass auch selbst nicht weißmachen, aber er war in der Lage, seine Position weiter darzulegen, ohne sich weiter damit aufzuhalten.

„…Sie hatte… dieses Buch, ein englisches Buch, dass sie gelesen hat, während sie darauf gewartet hat, dass ich aufwache…"

„…Das mit den Fabeln, die du vorher erwähnt hast?"

„Yah…" gab er zu, die Erleichtung darüber, dass ihre Frage das Gepräch letzlich von A nach B gebracht hatte, nur schlecht verbergend. „Eine der Geschichten in diesem Buch… also jedenfalls die, die im Titel erwähnt wurde, war die vom ‚glücklichen Prinzen'. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich solche Geschichten nie wirklich gemocht, also ist es wohl kein Wunder, dass sie mir nicht vertraut waren, aber es hat mich… interessiert, wofür Ayanami sich wohl interessiert, also habe ich mal danach gegoogelt. In dieser Geschichte geht es um die Statue, nein, eigentlich ein Denkmal eines jungen Prinzen, der ganz vergoldet und mit Edelsteinen verziert war. Die Bewohner der Stadt lobten den Prinzen, dass er doch so schön sei, und seinen Zweck dementsprechend gut erfüllen würde… Eine Frau stellte ihn sogar als Beispiel für ihn Kind dar, dass es ihm doch niemals einfallen würde, zu weinen. Aber als sich eine kleine Schwalbe, die selbst eine enttäuschende Geschichte hinter sich hatte, eines Nachts in seinem Schoß niederließ, wurde sie die erste, die seine Tränen mitbekam – Zu lebzeizten hatte er im Palast gelebt, und kein Leid gekannt, aber jetzt, wo man seine Statue auf den Stadtplatz gestellt hatte, bekam er mit, wie viel Elend und Armut in dieser Stadt herrschte, und weinte deswegen, obwohl er eine gegossene, starre Statue mit einem Herz aus blei war…. Schließlich bat er die kleine Schwalbe, die Juwelen und das Gold von seiner Form abzukratzen, und an die armen in der Stadt zu verteilen um sie glücklich zu machen…

Und dass ganze hat mich an etwas erinnert, das Ritsuko-san gesagt hat, als sie hier zu besuch war… Ich denke, das Ayanami genau so ist wie dieser Prinz…"

„Wie eine Statue…?"

„Nicht ganz… gewissermaßen. Ich denke, dass sie in Wahrheit eine sehr freundliche und fürsorgliche Person ist, sie weiß nur nicht, wie sie es ausdrücken soll. Dasist etwas, das mir schon damals aufgefallen ist, als wir zum ersten Mal zusammen eingesetzt wurden…"

„Ooooh!" rief Misato, etwas frivoler als nötig, vermutlich in einem Versuch, die Spannung im Raum so lange zu ignorieren, bis sie beleidigt was Weite suchte.

„Erfahre ich nun endlich nach so langer Zeit, wie du in den Entryplug von Einheit Null gekommen bist?"

„Ich… Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob sie in Ordnung ist!" beteuerte Shinji. „…aber… als ich das dann gemacht hatte… es war komisch, zuerst schien es ihr überhaupt nicht in den Sinn zu kommen, dass ihr ihretwegen da war, dass ich… froh war, dass sie noch gelebt hat. Aber _als_ sie das bemerkt hat… Da hat sie gelächelt."

Misato war beschämend erstaunt da von, dass ihr tatsächlich ein „Was, wirklich? In echt?" entflutschte, als sei die Rede von irgendeinem exotischen Zootier. Sie zeigte sich nach vollbrachter Sünde fast augenblicklich reuhmütig – Hatte sie wirklich so weit vergessen, dass es sich hier um ein 14-Jähriges Mädchen handelte? Ungewöhnlicher wäre es gewesen, wenn sie sich _nicht_ gefreut hätte. Sie musste zugeben, dass Reis Art es einfach leicht machte, sie so zu sehen. Und dass sie es sich bisweilen geleistet hatte, das auszunutzen, um ihr Gewissen nicht noch weiter zu belasten, als sie es ohnehin wegen Shinji und Asuka schon getan hatte.

Doch Shinji nickte bloß. „Sie hat sich so gefreut… einfach, weil irgendjemand sich darum geümmert hat, ob sie in Ordnung ist, oder nicht… Ich denke nicht, das Ayanami der Typ ist, der besonders viel braucht, um glücklich zu sein – Und trotzdem scheint sie das nicht besonders oft zu sein… Sie behät das zwar meistens für sich, aber dass heißt nicht, dass sie sich um die Welt um sie herrum überhaupt keine Gedanken macht, im Gegenteil… Und sie…. Sie ist jemand, der sich voll und ganz hingeben und widmen kann, mit ihrem ganzen Herzen und allem was sie hat. Das erschien mir auch in dieser Geschichte gleich wie etwas, das mich an Ayanami erinnert hat, die Art, wie dieser Prinz alles von sich aufgeopfert hat, um den Menschen in seiner Umgebung etwas gutes zu tun… – manche Leute würden das wohl eine Schwäche oder eine Dummheit nennen, aber… ich frage mich, ob ich dazu jemals in der Lage sein werde…Sie hat nichts… von dieser… dieser Gemeinheit, von derich mittlerweile denke, dass man in dieser Welt welche haben muss, um zu überleben… und deshalb braucht man selbst auch nichts von dieser Gemeinheit davon zu haben, wenn man mit ihr zusammen ist…"

„Und du denkst, das hättet ihr gemeinsam?"

„Alles bloß das nicht…" sagte er kompfschüttelnd, fast schon, als müsse er ein Gefühl der Verhöhntheit abschütteln, dass er ihr nicht zeigen wollte, getoppt mit diesem un-Lächeln von dem sie gehofft hatte, es nie wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Ich merke das immer mehr, vor allem seid Shikinami-san hier wohnt… In ihrer Nähe braucht man davon immer besonders viel… und nach all den hässlichen Dingen, die hier geschehen sind…"

„…Es lässt sich wohl… nicht ändern…" meinte Misato, auch wenn ihre kurzzeitig abgewendeten Augen und ihre Satzmnelodie durchklingen ließen, dass sie da selbst unsicher und auch irgendwie kühl-ambivalent war. „So ist das halt, wer nicht unter die Räder kommen wird, muss sich stetig anpassen und verändern… Und du hast das ehrlich gesagt wesentlich besser geschafft, als man das von irgendeinem in deiner Situation hätte erwarten können…"

Der seltene Moment der Ehrlichkeit ließ ihn mit großen Augen darstehen, ein Stück weit war da schon dieses Gefühl, etwas zu bekommen, auf das er lange gewartet hatte, aber das motivierende Zuckerbrot kam nicht ohne einen versalzenen Beigeschmack.

„Fressen oder gefressen werden, hm? Das mag vielleicht sein, aber… es ist einfach schrecklich… alles davon… ich will an soetwas nicht Teil haben… Ich will soetwas nicht sein… was soll ich, mit einem Leben, dass ich mir mit meinen Ellenbogen geholt habe?"

Noch so naiv, dachte ein Teil von ihr ernüchtert, nach alle dem, immer noch so naiv. Aber ihr Wissen um ihre eigene verfluchte, aus schrecklichen Kompromissen erbaute Existenz, der Teil, der nicht seine Vorgesetzte, sondern seine Verbündete zu sein versuchte, konnte nicht anders, als da eine Art Reinheit zu sehen, die sie selbst verloren hatte, und von der sie wusste, dass sie sie noch weiter vernichten müssen würde, als sie das ohnehin schon getan hatte.

Mit welchem Recht konnte sie dazu noch etwas sagen?

„…magst du keine Veränderungen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Sie machen mir Angst, denke ich. Ich meine, wenn etwas vertraut ist, dann weiß man halbwegs, was man davon zu erwarten hat…

Ich dachte, dassich sie nicht ausstehen kann, aber in letzter Zeit bin ich mir nicht sicher. Es gibt sehr wenig, bei dem ich mir noch besonders sicher bin. Gut möglich, dass ich rein gar nichts über diese Welt verstanden habe, seid ich geboren wurde…"

„Zu wissen, dass man sich geirrt hat, heißt nur, dass man etwas dazu gelernt hat. Es ist ein Anzeichen dafür, dass man es jetzt besser weiß. Es ist besser als weiter unwissend durch die Gegend zu laufen, und dieselben Fehler zu machen. Und Veränderung muss ja nicht immer schlecht sein. Du hast vielleicht ein paar unfaire, unschöne Sachen durchmachen müssen, aber wenn du dadurch am Ende stärker geworden bist, ist dann nicht doch noch etwas gutes dabei herrausgekommen?"

„Erspar mir das." Kam es dann mit zurückgehaltener, aber doch überraschend vorhandenen Schärfe, auch, wenn er sie schnell weg-korrigierte. Sie hoffte zutiefst, dass das nicht eben ein Blick auf sein wahres Selbst gewesen war. „Entschuldige. Ich… ich weiß, dass du das nicht so meinst aber… es ist etwas, dass ich einfach nicht verstehe.

Wieso müssen alle immer selbst an den allerschrecklichsten Sachen immer versuchen, etwas „Gutes" zu finden?

Es ist am Ende nur eine hohle Ausflucht, um so zu tun, als ob eine schlechte Sache in Wahrheit eine gute Sache ist, oder als ob sie niemals passiert wäre… Vor allem, wenn die mit solchen Sprüchen kommen wie „Es hat alles einen höheren Sinn", „Alles passiert aus einem bestimmten Grund" oder „Deine Mama ist jetzt im Himmel.".

Das sagen die alle nur, weil sie es gerne so hätten…!"

Oh ja, da hörte sie jetzt wieder deutlich das Kind, und der Verstimmung, aus der er die letzten Tage nicht mehr herauszukommen schien, aber es kam nicht ohne die Worte und Werkzeuge eines Jugendlichen: „Das ist einfach nur unfair und respeklos! Es war nichts, aber auch gar nichts Gutes an den Dingen, die mit passiert sind… Du kannst es schön reden so viel du willst, das ändert kein bisschen was daran, dass es wehtut! … Es ist trotzdem passiert. Es ist mein Leben. Das einzige was ich habe… Also würdest du soetwas… bitte nicht mehr sagen?"

Das da jetzt eine Erwähnung von seiner Mutter dazwischengewürfelt gewesen war, weckte die Vermutung das die grässlich-graue Stimmung, die ihn die letzten Tage über fest im Griff hehabt zu haben schien vielleicht irgendwie mit ihr zusammenhängen könnte, aber sie behielt es sich vor, da nicht weiter nachzubohren – Einerseits, weil sie selbst bei ihrem derzeitigen Promillewert wusste, dass das vermutlich irgendeine schmale, magische Grenze überschreiten würde, und unweigerlich dazu führen würde, dass er komplett dicht machen und sein Herz fest vor ihr verschließen würde, und das, wo sie gerade einen untypischen Strom von Text aus ihm herausbekommen hatte, den sie nicht unterbrechen wollte.

Der andere Grund war, dass sie dazu sowieso schon zusehr anderwertig überwältigt war.

Oh ja. Sie verstand was er meinte, mit diesen Veränderungen, Verhärtungen und diesem Gerede über „Gemeinheit".

Sie wünschte nur, dass ihm nur noch einen weiteren Tag länger diese Unschuld erlaubt gewesen wäre, nichts davon zu verstehen. Sie hatten ihn zweifellos verdorben, sie und der rest von NERV.

Aber es gab keinen Weg zurück – Für ihn genau so wenig, wie für sie damals…

Und doch –

„Heißt das, dass du lieber von der Selektion aussortiert werden würdest, als mit Veränderungen zu leben?"

Das war der kleinste Bogen, den sie bereitwillig um diese Materie machen würde.

Die normale Antwort wäre wohl ein mehr oder weniger energisches „natürlich nicht", mit einer mehr oder weniger logischen Erklärung dazu – jedenfalls, soweit sie das einschätzen könnte.

Stattdessen gab es ein distanziert-leidenschaftloses „Hm. Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht."

„Weißt du, du solltest soetwas wirklich nicht sagen. Ich weiß, dass es keine Absicht von dir ist, aber du steckst die, die sich das anhören müssen, in eine ganz schön unfaire Situation. Und außerdem…" und dabei beförderten ihre spontan gezückten Finger seine nur der Vereinfdachung halber ‚Frisur' genannte Versuche, sein Haar auf eine möglichst unauffällige Art zu ordnen endgültig in den Haarstyle-Himmel „…denke ich, das Rei nicht die einzige ist, die stärker ist, als sie vielleicht denkt… Jemand, der eigentlich ganz nett ist, und es nur nicht ausdrücken kann… weißt du, wenn ich dir glaube, dass da was dran ist, dann, weil ich das schon mal gesehen hatte…"

„Hm…" antwortete er, in einer Stimmlage, die es recht klar machte, was er sich dazu dachte, und wie ‚viel' Erfolg sie mit ihrem Aufmunterungsversuch gehabt hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie auch einfach aufgeben und sich erlauben seine vorherigen Worte so zu verstehen, dass er nicht aufgemuntert werden _wollte_. Im schlimmsten Falle wäre das wohl eine deutliche, nur aus Grundsatz dünn verschleierte äußerung darüber gewesen, was er von ihrer ganzen Art hielt, aber das passte nicht zu einigen der Dinge, die zuvor geschehen waren. So weit käme es noch, dass sie innerlich ihre Erwünschtkeit debattieren würde, wie ein eingeschnapptes Kind. Das sollte eigentlich schon lange hinter ihr liegen, wie sonst sollte sie ihm den Weg weisen können? Versuche, trotz nicht unberechtigten Zadels gerade daran etwas Optimismus zu betrieiben förderten zu Tage, das er ihr das mindestens spontan im Laufe eines friedlichen Gespräches geäußert hatte, statt dass es alles mit einer Explosion zu Tage gekommen wäre, dann musste man sich aber fragen, ob das hier nicht soetwas ähnliches war, ein Ausdruck eines Elends, dass nicht mehr verborgen werden konnte – Zu einer Explosion fehlten sicherlich Impetus und Knall, es war eher vergleichbar mit dem Ausplatzen einer Blase oder Zyste, und dem schmierigen Eiter, der daraus hervorkam.

„Wenn es mir irgendwie geholfen hätte, Ayanami zu verstehen, dann wären die letzten 14 Jahre meines Lebens wenigstens nicht so… verschwendet gewesen…"

Sie wusste nicht mal, _wie_ sie _das_ jetzt werten sollte.

Auf jedenfall vielleicht schon mal, dass er begonnen hatte, die Zeit und ihre Sinnvolle Verwendung seit seiner Ankunft hier etwas anders zu sehen.

Sie wusste nur, dass sie die Richtung dieses Gesprächs schnellstens umlenken wollte, auch, wenn sie dafür nur recht oberflächlichen Enthusiasmus herraufbeschwören konnte.

„Ahaaaaa…. Du scheinst dir ja ganz schön vielle Gedanken um Miss Ayanami zu machen. Es war wohl doch genau so wie ich dachte, was, Shin-chan?"

Es war bezeichnend, dass er nicht mal mehr die Energie für die schnelle, heftige Reaktion zusammenkratzen konnte, auch, wenn die Hitze da ihren Anteil gehabt haben musste.

Er wich ihrem Blick durchaus mit leicht gerötetem Blick aus, aber es war eine langsame, müde Art von Bewegung, der Verleugnung fehlte die Vehemenz,und seine völlige Lustlosgkeit drückte sich auch darin aus, dass er sich nicht mal die Mühe machte,mit irgendwelchen Ausflüchten zu kommen, wie das Kammeraden eben nacheinander schauen müssten, sondern legte ihr gleich seine wahren Gedanken vor, roh und ungeordnet, wie sie waren, als ob er sich von ihr erwarten würde, das sie sie ihm erklären würde, wo sie doch mit Sicherheit wesentlich weniger Ahnung vom Inhalt seines Schädels hatte, als er selbst: „So… ist das nicht…

Das mit Ayanami und mir… das ist nichts was mit Worten zusammen passt wie das ich sie gern mag, dass ich gerne mit ihr ausgehen würde, oder dass ich mal… ähm… gewisse Dinge mit ihr machen wollen würde. Das ist nicht so was_einfaches_, ich… ich weiß auch nicht… Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich sie schon eine lange, lange Zeit kennen würde…

Aber das ist ohnehin egal… Ich könnte niemals… Ich würde sie nur-"

Villeicht traf er damit einen Nerv, der zu tief vergraben war, als dass sie Ursache und wirkung hier finden und zugeben könnte, vielleicht erreichte die Stimmung im Raum nur endlich einen Siedepunkt, ohne das ein bestimmter Tropfen das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte, oder vielleicht war es vielmehr Misato's Geduld und Stärke, die entgültig ausgelaufen war, aber es überkam sie spontan das Problem auf die Art zu lösen, die für sie am natürlichsten war, vielleicht enthemmt dadurch, dass sie es schon einmal getan hatte, und packte ihn erneut in ihre Arme, dieses mal von vorn, ihm ihre Brüste als Kissen darbietend – Und wie auf Knopfdruck ließ es sich nicht verhindern, dass sich alles an ihm laut in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte, als hätte irgendjemand in einem deutlich ärgerlichen Ton laut seinen Namen gerufen – Sie hätte erwartet, dass er sich wenigstens beim zweiten Mal etwas entspannen oder ihre Geste erwidern würde, jetzt, wo das Gefühl zumindest nicht mehr _ganz _neu sein sollte, aber vielleicht war es nicht in erster Linie Rei, an der sie sich vergeblich bemüht hatte.

Wie war das so weit gekommen?

Irgendwie hatte sie diesen Eindruck gehabt, dass die Dinge Kürzlich noch bergauf zu gehen schienen, und jetzt standen sie hier und klammerten sich anneinander, ohne sich dabei wirklich in irgendeiner Form nahe zu kommen; Selbst das Klammern war an sich recht einseitig;

Sie waren doch beide nichts weiter als zwei übergroße Kinder, die in ihrer persönlichen Hölle steckten, und sich nach ihrem persönlichen Nirvana sehnten.

„Aber aber, da biegt jemand die Definition von ‚Vormund' aber ganz schön in die Länge…"

Das fehlte jetzt natürlich noch – Shinji war deutlich anzumerken, dass er hin und her gerissen davon schien, sich entweder an sie zu klammern oder demonstrativ zurückzuweichen, und sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie nicht ein bisschen beleidigt war, oder schuldbewusst getroffen zu sein von den Worten des Rotschopfes, der mit einer frischen Schuluniform unterm Arm im Eingang zum Flur stand, und urteilend auf sie beide herrablickte – Für einen kurzen Moment lang war sie ehrlich gesagt sogar nahe daran, den ‚Respekt' zu verstehen, der er für sie hatte, oder sich gar hinter ihm zu verstecken – Sie sah sich bei weitem nicht so weit über ihm, wie sie das sowohl ihn als auch sich selbst in besseren Augenblicken gerne glauben machte. Aber das war doch quatsch, und schnell überpflastert und überbrückt, indem sie mit abbröckelnd unechter Überschwänglichkeit einen Arm in Asukas richtung schwang und als eine Art Anleitung mit blindem Schnapsoptimismus, zu dem sie sich selbst mit Schnaps zwingen musste, das für alle Anwesenden ohnehin durch und durch bedeutungslose Wort „FAMILIENKNUDDELN!" ausrief.

„Nein danke, ich passe." Stellte der Rotschopf schnell klar, mit einem Anflug von Ekel, der nicht neckish-gespielt aussah.

„Is ja nett gemeint, aber ich bin anders als dieses Weichei. Ich hab's nicht nötig, mich in irgendjemandes Brust auszuheulen…"

Das klang dann nicht mehr Boshaft, sondern wurde mit einem breiten, selbtsicheren Grinsen geliefert – Das hier bis auf das bisschen Smalltalk un ein paar gut gemeinte Versuche, die nicht mal durch das aller oberflächlichste an Masken kamen, nichts bedeutungsvolles mehr ausgetauscht wurde, konnte wohl vorrausgesetzt werden.

„Aber, aber…" begann Misato, verraten durch die ruckhafte, unsichere Art, auf die sie sich aus der präkären Position löste, aber dennoch weiter bis zum Anschlag grinsend, wie sie es jeden Morgen tat, und Asuka genau so, eine Studie, ein Wettbewerg in Gummi und Plastik.

„…das ist nicht gerade fair…" Sie setzte sich wieder hin, ein Abbild von üblicher Beiläufigkeit. „Ich meine, heutzutage verlangen wir Frauen immer, das die Herren einfühlsamer und verständnisvoller sein sollen – Aber wenn sie dann mal wirklich Gefühle zeigen, drehen wir uns um und rufen ‚Du Waschlappen!', ganz im konservativem Sinne. Irgendwie kann das ja so nicht wirklich funktionieren…"

„Pah." Gab Asuka darauf nur zurück. „Nettigkeit und das ganze Blabla ist überwertet – Das sind Extras, die man sich dazuwünscht, wenn gewisse Grundvorraussetzungen gegeben sind…"

„Grundvorrausetzungen?"

„Tja, weißt du, ich für meinen Teil stehe auf _männliche _Männer. Wenn schon denn schon, wozu soll ich mir sonst einen Typen anschaffen? So läuft leider die Realität, es ist das universelle Gesetz allen Lebens: Fressen oder gefressen werden. Wenn einer ein netter Kerl ist, ist das ja ganz schön, aber es reicht nicht – Das ist für uns Mädchen genau das gleiche. Dieser ganze Kram von wegen innere Werte is Schwachsinn – Du kannst so zuckerherzig sein, wie du willst, eine, die vom Aussehen nichts her macht, sprechen die Kerle gar nicht erst an, und finden niemals herraus, wass die für innere Werte hat. Am Ende muss es sich denen irgendwie hochstellen…

Und umgekehrt ist das genau das gleiche. „Nette Kerlse" halten einen Nachts nicht warm…

Du magst diesen Schwachsinn von dir geben, aber am Ende stehst du doch selbst vielmehr auf richtige, Erwachsene Kerle wie Kaji-san…."

„Der hat mit einem erwachsenen Mann nichts gemeinsam. Glaub mir, dieser billigen Macho-Protzis eine Art von Erfahrung, die du dir lieber ersparen solltest. Zu so einem Zusammenleben gehören auch noch andere Dinge dazu… "

„Dann hättest du echt lieber so einen menschlichen Wischmopp wie _den da_ als Kaji-san?"

„Wenn du's so sagst… Yup. Ich bin jetzt schon neidisch auf Shin-chan's Zukünftige, sie wird niemals putzen müssen."

„Mi-mi-mi-Misato-san!"

Asuka schüttelte nur den Kopf, und versuchte, etwas zu antworten, das tief und erwachsen klingen würde – Nicht auszuschließen, dass sie da irgendeine Seifenoper plagierte, an die sie sich nur noch rudimentär erinnerte. „Ist schon klar, dass jemand wie du soetwas nicht versteht. Du hättest ihn ganz für dich allein haben können, und hast abgeleht… Dafür, dass du solche reden über Fairness schwingst, hast du auf Kaji-sans Gefühle herzlich wenig Rücksicht genommen… zum Glück hat er jetzt ja mich, um sich über seine fiese, fiese Exfreundin hinwegzutrösten… Du kannst von mir aus das Papikind hier haben, um den reiße ich mich sicherlich nicht…"

„Hey!" empörte sich das Third Child an dieser Stelle, auch, wenn es nicht lange brauchte, bis sich jedweder protest in ein resigniertes „Hach…" umgewandelt hatte.

Es versteht sich von selbst, dass das meiste was die Gesprächsteilnehmer bis jetzt ausgetauscht hatten, wenig damit zu tun hatten, was sie eigentlich dachten – Die ehrlichste Behauptung geschah, als Asuka darauf verkündete, dass sie jetzt die Dusche in Anspruch nehmen würde, als wäre das die hoch-interessanteste Information, mit der sie andere nur beglücken könnte.

„Und wehe, wenn das Essen nicht auf dem Tisch steht, bis ich fertig bin!"

Damit war sie dann schon davongebraust, und ließ ihre Mitbewohner in ihren Erfolgs-Einschätzungen allein.

„…nach alledem brauche ich echt noch nen Drink." Urteilte sie. „Holst du mir noch ein Bier?"

„Willst du nicht lieber noch ein bisschen schlafen, bevor du heute Mittag zur Arbeit musst?"

Auch wenn das wie auf Knopfdruck darauffolgende Gähnen schon als solche gereicht hätte, bemühte sich Misato dennoch um eine Antwort.

„Au ja, schlafen ist gut… Das ist eine tolle Idee, Shin-chan…"

„…aber vergiss nicht, dir einen Wecker zu stellen, nicht dass du-"

„_Ja, Papi!_" gab sie nicht ohne eine gewisse Portionsgröße an Sarkasmus zurück, als sie sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. „Ich mach ja schon."

Das mochte nun wenig mehr gewesen sein, als ein situationaler, gedankenlos dahingeworfener Witz, aber irgendwas daran brachte irgendwas tiefes, innen verwurzeltes auf eine unangenehme Art zum reagieren, ohne dass er die genauen Mechanismen dahinter komplett nachvollziehen könnte, vielleicht, weil sie in der Unvorsichtigkeit und Un-Befangenheit die mit so einem Kontext daher kam, etwas offen gelegt hatte, dass sie nicht hätte zeigen sollen… aber seid wann war das schon etwas neues?

Es brachte diese ewig ungeordneten Gedanken nur wieder zum Aufschäumen, und dazu sich dort, wo er sie nicht halten konnte, mit Stücken und Fransen anderer Sorgen-Quellen selbst weiterzuführen, und sich letzlich zu der einen unvermeidlichen Schnur zu spinnen, an deren Ende er seine Hände anstarrte, oder vielmehr war diese spontane, im wesentlichen unprovozierte Erscheinungsform korrekter als eine mildere Form jener Geste zu bezeichnen, optimistisch abgerundet einstufbar als ein etwas suspektes Beäugen seiner Fingerkuppen, und trotzdem waren die Worte da, und wollten nicht weichen, wie Fingerzeige des Schicksals oder Omen einer Tragödie, die ihren Anspruch seine letzten kläglichen Versuche, zumindest kurzweilig and ausreichend täuschendes Analogon von Frieden zu finden, unvorgewarnt aus alles möglichen verschiedenen Kontexten heraus geltend machten:

Fressen und gefressen werden.

Dieser Art war letzlich auch der Konflikt mit den Engeln, oder?

Eine unsagbar hässliche Sache, wenn man es sich so bedachte.

Klar wollten sie die Menschheit vernichten, aber wollten die Menschen nicht das gleiche, aus denselben Gründen? Was sollte man denn auch sonst tun, an den Tisch setzen konnte man mit diesen Wesen, die mit den Teil-Termen der Gleichung E = mc² bisweilen herumspielten, wie mit Lego-Steinchen, schon einmal nicht. Oder hatten sie es bloß nicht ausreichend versucht, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren?

Es erschien ihm wie in diesen Horror-Geschichten, wo es diese unbegreiflichen, das Füll-Volumen des menschlichen Verstandes weit überstiegen, und sein bescheidenes Gefäß teils schon dadurch zertrümmern könnten, dass sie ihre simpelste, natürlichste Gestalt entblößten – Das war kein Phänomen, dass sich diese Schreiberlinge komplett aus den Fingern gesaugt hätten – Er konnte sich an eine dieser Stories erinnern, (Ein längerer Science-Fiction Comic, den Kensuke ihm zu seiner Zeit empfohlen hatte – Die Geschichte war eine endlose quelle von gänsehauterregenden Erschaudern, aber irgendwie hatte er nicht aufhören können, sie zu lesen) in der Protagonist, irgendso ein Indiana-Jones-mäßiger Abenteurer, das Beispiel angeführt hatte, dass man, wenn man versucht, einen Delphin für Forschungs- oder Austellungszwecke einzufangen, besteht ein fünfzigprozentiges Risiko, dass dieser dabei stirbt – Selbst, wenn man das Tier völlig unversehrt zu fassen bekommt. Sobald man es eingefangen hat, gibt es einfach eine bestimmte Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es in einen Schockzustand verfällt, und sich die Neurotransmitter in seinem Gehirn zu toxischen Pegelständen aufbauen, dass die normale, auf einen Angstzustand folgende Reaktion wie das verschnellern des Herzschlags in einer Intensität abläuft, die mit weiterem Leben einfach inkompatibel ist – Der Punkt an dieser Sache ist das ein Delphin zwar nicht das Verständnis eines Menschen besitzt, der mit so einer Idee recht gut klar kommt und noch in den widrigsten Umständen zu flüchten versuchen würde, an sich aber eine sehr intelligente Kreatur ist, anders als die simplen Fische, bei denen solche Phänomene nicht auftraten – Sie waren fähig, das, was mit ihnen geschehen war, und dessen Implikationen wesentlich tiefer zu begreifen als ein handelsüblicher Goldfisch das konnte, aber um mit dieser Festellung etwas anzufangen, waren sie nicht geschaffen, zumal sie sich im Meer entwickelt hatten, wo sie in jede Richtung hin beliebig viel Raum zur Verfügung hatten – Sicher war selbst das Meer letzlich endlich, aber es war endlich, wie es die Zahl der Sandkörner an einem Strand oder das Maß der Regenstropfen in einem Sommergewitter waren; Die bloße Idee von Beschränktheit war tödlich.

Ob es sich bei den überlebenden 50% nun um die stärkere oder die dümmere Hälfte der Population handelte, würde man wegen der Beschränkungen in der Kommunikation wohl nie ermitteln können, aber es warf sicherlich die Möglichkeit auf, dass man auch einen Menschen mit bestimmten Reizmustern „kaputtmachen" konnte, und nicht in dem Sinne, dass sie Epilepsie oder Übelkeit auslösten, wie bei einem kurzgeschlossenen oder mit unsinnigen Eingabewerten gefütternten Stück Elektronik (Das war relativ banal, und sollte bei einem Stück Kohlenwasserstoffe, dass seine Form durch aberwitzig-zufällige Mutation und grausam-utilitaristische Selektion erhalten hatte, keine große Überraschung sein), sondern dadurch _dass_ es Sinn machte, durch das Begreifen, der Beweis, dass selbst dieses ein physischer Prozess in physischem Material war; Was Materiale anging, so gab es keines, bei dem die Kräfte, die es im Innersten zusammenhielten nicht durch ausreichende Gewaltanwendung überwunden werden könnten, bis es zu einem schwarzen Loch zusammengestürzt war.

Es gab da diese Leute, die unrettbar verloren aus irgendwelchen Gebäuden stürzten, und tot waren, bevor sie am Boden zerschellten, Opfer von beispiellosen Misshandlungen, die zu leeren Hüllen reduziert wurden, und die eine oder andere Geschichte über den plötzlichen, unerklärlichen Selbstmord eines Mathematikers, der sich mit der Unendlichkeit beschäftigt hatte – Aber Shinji wusste in dieser Hinsicht mehr von irgendwelchen Internetanekdoten, als von wirklichen Fakten – Nicht, dass er diese brauchen würde, nicht, nachdem er bei vollem Bewusstsein in EVA 01 gesessen hatte, als dieser außer Kontrolle geraten war, und sein klägliches kleines Selbst etwas ausgesetzt hatte, dass so fremdartig war, das-

Nein. Das schlimmste an EVA 01 waren die Teile gewesen, die nachvollziehbar, ja, geradezu vertraut erschienen waren. Jedenfalls bestand seine Aufgabe hier im wesentlichen darin, seinen zerbrechlichen, lächerlichen, nacktem kleinen Verstand auf die direkteste mögliche Art einem Wesen preis zugeben, das daran nach belieben zupfen und ziehen konnte, ohne das er irgendwelche Arme dazwischen halten oder es mit einer Stimme auffordern könnte, zu verschwinden; Diese Dinge lagen nicht zwischen ihm und dem Evangelion, sondern zwischen der Welt und der pursten Essenz seines Daseins, die diesem Monster ganz ausgesetzt war.

Mittlerweile hatte er nicht die geringsten Zweifel daran, dass wann immer er tief in die Abgründe von EVA 01 hineinlugte, auch immer etwas zurück zu starren schien –

Und zumindest in diesen Geschichten wurden die Monster davon, dass sie sich der Existenz von Menschen bewusst wurden, in der Regel eher schlimmer als einfach zu handhaben – Oft aber waren dieser kleine, blassblaue Punkt und seine Bewohner für diese Wesen nichts weiter als kleine Ameisen, die über die Schottersteinchen ihrer äußersten Trampelpfade krabbelten, als seinen sie die großen Ströme des Lebens, die genauso einfach und genauso gedankenlos von ihren einfachsten Regungen und Atemzügen, wenn nicht von ihrer bloßen Existenz vernichtet wurden, und es erinnerte ihn an seine eigene Winzigkeit und Bedeutungslosigkeit, und das stürzte ihn in tiefste Verzweiflung, kochte in in seinem eigenen Zorn über die grausame Gleichgültigkeit des Himmels, doch es war auch sehr, sehr sehr tröstlich in den dunkelsten Tälern und Schluchten, in den schwesten Zeiten der heutigen Welt: Egal, welches Unheil und Verderben diese Welt befallen sollten, egal, welche Fehler er in seiner Unzulänglichkeit auch begehen sollte, an den Lichtern der Galaxis würde sich nicht viel ändern, selbst, wenn so ein kleines violettes Pünkchen, dessen Bewohner ihm noch so viel Bedeutung zumessen sollten, gänzlich verlöschen.

Es wäre nicht einmal so etwas besonderes; Selbst die Sterne, die die fruchtbaren Perioden ihrer Trabanten bei weitem überdauerten hielten nicht für immer, selbst die so ewig erscheinenden Sterne würde eines Tages ihre Gashüllen abstoßen, um sich teils in einem verblassenden Farbenspiel in der Unendlichkeit zu verlieren, in Partikel, welche die stetige Expansion des Universums vermutlich nie wieder zusammentreffen lassen würde, in der Unendlichkeit zu verlieren, und teils zu einem glühenden Rest zusammenzuschtürzen, der für einen bedeutungslos kurzen Zeitraum unerreichbare Weiten entfernt als weißer Zwerg bezeichnet worden wäre, eine langsam verwesende Licht-Leiche, die ohne weiteren Brennstoff dazu verdammt war, ihre ganze Hitze abzustrahlen, bis sie vollkommen ausgekühlt waren, und kein Teleskop der Welt sie mehr auszuspüren versuchte – So vermochte auch niemand im ganzen Universum zu sagen, wie viele dieser lichtlosen Gestirne schon in der Zwischen-Welt herumgeistern, ganz zu schweigen von ihren verwaisten Trabanten, die nun ungewärmt durch das Nichts drifteten, oder jenen Gebilden, die schon in den Sternenebeln erstanden, aber nie genug Masse erlangten, um auch nur ein abgeschwächtes Pendant der Fusion zu entzünden – Selbst die Inseln von Sein, die man mit bloßem Auge im schwarzen Meer des Nichtseins erkennen konnte, waren nur Spuren aus Licht, dass die Erde noch stetig erreichte, von denen man nur ahnen konnte, wann sie abreißen würden – Was sie am Himmel betrachten konnten, waren nur die Abbilder vergangener Zeiten eines Himmels, der vermutlich völlig unkenntlich, wenn nicht wesentlich leerer wäre, wenn man ihn denn so sehen könnte, wie er jetzt ist, und manchmal fand er all diese Schlussfolgerungen und Implikationen so schauderhaft, dass er sie nicht ertrug und davor flüchtete, dass Buch, die Sendung oder was auch immer er gerade konsumierte, zuklappte, ausschaltete oder was auch immer, sich unter Decke und Kissen verschanzte und versuchte, sie mit Schlaf und Gedröhne aus seinen Bewusstsein zu schwemmen – und manchmal flüchtete er sich gezielt in diese Leere _hinein, _und machte gezielt davon gebrauch, dass diese Gedanken ausreichten, um sein sein gänzlich auszufüllen wenn nicht zu überwältigen, und tränkte sich am Brunnen der aus ihnen entspringenden Verzweiflung, bis er lange vergessen hatte, wer und wo er war, was all diese Worte, Begriffe, Rahmenbedingungen seiner Existenz überhaupt bedeuteten, und was es überhaupt gewesen sein könnte das diese transiente Struktur aus Kohlenwasserstoffen irgendwo auf der dünnen Oberflächem-Pelle des dritten Planeten eines mittelmäßigen Systems am Rande einer weitentfernten Galaxie dazu verleitet hatte, sich diese bedeutungslosen Laute und Bilder hinwegzuwünschen, ja, dass es überhaupt jemals für einen kurzen Zeitraum an einem begrenzten Ort ein Stückchen Materie gegeben hatte, dass sich von seinem Willen begrenzt beeinflussen ließ; Großflächig betrachtet war das Gegenteil der Normalfall, und das hatte es in seinem bisherigen Leben so leicht gemacht dahinzudriften, weit entfernt von jener vergessen Hülle, die ausgeleert die mechanischen Pflichten und Handlungen des Alltags vollführte-

Aber das war zuvor.

Bevor er solche gottgleichen Wesen seinem Willen gebeugt, und sie als Werkzeug eingesetzt hatte, um ihresgleichen zu vernichten, wie irgendein elementares Werkzeug, wie diese …Kochlöffel oder sowas, die er mittlerweile ohne groß darüber nachzudenken manipulierte, als sei es Teil seines Körpers, oder mindestens des Herrschaftsbereichs seiner Seele, genug, um fast schon ein eigenes Gefühl dafür zu entwickeln, wie es viele Leute auch mit ihren Bällen oder Fahrzeugen taten.

Das war bevor er – und es würde noch eine lange Zeit dauern, bis er sich das eingestehen würde – einen groben Eindruck von seiner eigenen Macht erhalten hatte – und die lag jenseits seiner wildesten Träume.

Die Worte tanzten schon länger wie flackernde Irrlichter um ihn herrum, ließen sich aus allen möglichen Quellen vernehmen, und umschwärmten ihn wie eine Prophezeihung, wie die Schlagwörter der Storyarcs in einer Fernsehserie, oder der Rückhall eines so großen, so bedeuten, so schiksalhaften Ereignisses, dass sich die Wellen, die es durch die Raumzeit warf, sich auch in die Vergangenheit erstreckten.

Fressen und gefressen werden.

Dabei ging es doch auch bei diesem ganzen Krieg, oder? Deshalb investierten Menschen wie sein Vater oder Misato so viel Arbeit und ressourcen darin, fremde Wesen zu vernichten, deren wirkliche Absichten und Gründe sie überhaupt nicht verstanden – Weil sie fürchteten, zerstört zu werden.

Und was war mit ihm?

Bis jetzt hatte er seinen Platz in dieser Reihe von Plankton zu Goldfisch zu Haifisch nicht besonders weit oben gesehen; Ein Alphatier würde aus ihm gewiss nicht werden, so oder so nicht, noch ein wirklicher Ellenbogen-Mensch, da mochten die grausame Welt oder die unnerbittlichen Naturgesetze das noch so dringlich verlangen, er hatte nie gedacht, dass er es in sich hatte, hielt sich für eine dieser mit dem Leben unkompatiblen, zufälligen Launen der Natur, die leider hin und wieder aus dem Prozess hervorgingen, die das erstehen von verschiedenen Varianten und somit die Anpassungsfähigkeit der Population erlaubte, einer der Schwächeren, die von den Stärkeren zertreten wurden oder feige in kleinen Nischen-Lebensräumen ein mageres Dasein führten, Dinge wie Faultiere oder Pandabären.

So war auch die Angst vor zerstörung eigentlich etwas, für dass er keinen Grund haben sollte – Nichts würde verloren gehen, wenn eine völlig unnötige, ungewollte Existenz folgenlos aus dem Universum blinken würde, wie sie es früher oder später sowieso getan hätte.

Deshalb hätte er die ersten vierzehn Jahre seines Lebens nicht daran gezweifelt, das es ihm nicht besonders viel ausgemacht hätte, ebendieses zu verlieren – Er dachte immer, dass es ihn wirklich nicht stören würde, wenn er bei einem Verkehrsunfall sterben würde oder soetwas – Stastisch traf es ohnehin immer so und soviele Leute, alsom warum nicht ihn statt jemand, der da noch große Hoffnungen und Träume hatte, es wäre wahrscheinlich sogar besser so.

Wenn er irgendwann mal festellen sollte, dass er irgendwo zu langsam reagiert hatte und ein stattlich beschaffenes Auto dabei war, geradewegs auf ihn zuzurasen, hätte er nicht geglaubt, dass es ihm besonders viel ausmachen würde, oder das er auch nur besonders viel versuchen oder unternehmen würde, um rechtzeitig von da weg zu können.

Wenn er in einer adequat finsteren Stimmung war, verfestigte sich diese Idee zu einer in für grüblerische Jugendliche typischer Manier aufromantisierte Vorstellung, mit Lichtern, Regen, einem dünnen, dankbaren Lächeln, und einer Kakophonie aus Hupen, die wie durch eine Wand aus Watte gedämpft mit dem Hintergrund verschmolz.

Die meisten solchen Fällen, die ihr Leid im Internet die Comments unter YouTube-Videos, die die Songs gewisser Bands beinhalteten, in Massen kundtaten, kamen sie in ihrem täglichen, geregelten Leben inmitten der modernen, komfortablen Zivilisation des 21. Jahrhunderts nie dazu, real in irgendeine Situation zu kommen, die ihr Desinteresse am Leben auf eine wahre Prüfung stellen würde… und Shinji war da keine Ausnahme gewesen, zumindest, bis ihn ein übler Wink des Schicksals nach Tokyo-3 verschlagen hatte, und ihn einen unpässlichen Spiegel vorgehalten hatte:

Nämlich dass er fähig war, wie ein Wahnsinniger mit einem Messer in der Hand auf etwas zuzustürmen, dass ihm nach eben diesem „ungewollten" Leben trachtete – ganz egal, zu welchem Schluss er in irgendwelchen höheren Geistesschichten kommen sollte, und wie oft sich dieses Überleben als die schmerzvollere Variante herausgestellt hatte, im Kampf waren da nur Licht und Lärm und Panik, und irgendwas davon hatte ein uraltes Monster erweckt, dass da irgendwo zwischen Enzymbindestellen und Genschrott gelauert hatte, ein selbstsüchtiges Scheusal, getrieben von der selbstsüchtigsten, egoistischten aller Empfindungen, die scheußlichste, nackteste Selbsterhaltung, die sich um nichts anderes scherte als das überleben des selbst (eben keine Pläne, keine Befehle, keine Kollateralschäden) die menschlichste aller Scheußlichkeiten, die ganze Hässlichkeit, die in einem Menschen zu finden war.

Das passte nicht in sein bisheriges, ohnehin vages, mit pessimistischer Vorsicht verfasstes Bild von sich selbst; Ein Stück weit war es ein Triumph des Materials über den Geist, der letzteren eigentlich komplett in Zweifel rief und ihm klar machte, wie physisch, wie programmiert, wie materiell die Nervenbahnen und Neurotransmitter-Pegel eines Menschens waren, und wie leicht sich dieses hypothetische, bereits in die Ferne entschwundene Dingens namens „selbst" in die Nichtigkeit wegerklären ließ.

Doch gleichzeitig konnte er es nicht komplett wegdenken, so gern er das auch tun würde, denn seine Illusion, sein phyrrischer Trost von Bedeutungslosigkeit begann mehr und mehr zu brechen und zu knarzen, nachdem er das erste Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass seine Handlungen einen Einfluss auf die Welt haben konnten – Das war die Kerbe, durch die die Versuchung eintreten konnte, die verbotene Frucht, von der er einmal zu viel gekostet hatte, und dargeboten wurde sie ganz traditionell von EVA – Der lange Hebel, mit dem sich das Gewicht der Erde verschieben ließ.

Geboren in der Hitze des Schlachztfeldes fühlte sich das Scheusal dort zuhause, erreichte dort seinen Zenit, zugleich Urzeit-Monster und mutierter Über-Mensch, und genährt von Jahren ungelöster, verstopfender Frustration über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, die vormals nirgendwo hin konnte, nirgendwo ausgelassen werden konnte, und labte sich mit einem rächenden, trotzigen Sadismus an der Macht, und der Abhängingkeit all jener, denen es sich so lange schutzlos ausgeliefert gefühlt hatte, und sie zerbrach, die knochige, falsche Maske, die er aufgebaut hatte, um den nackten, innersten Instinkt zubeschützen, um die Hässlichkeit zu verbergen.

Er hatte den Amoklauf von EVA nach seiner Ankuft in Tokyo-3 bis jetzt als etwas erschreckendes, monströses gesehen, das er erlebt und nicht verarbeiten konnte, weil ein menschlicher Verstand nicht verarbeiten konnte, aber, er konnte sich darran erinnern, nicht?

Er war bei vollem Bewusstsein gewesen, nein, vielleicht wacher als jemals zuvor-

Wann genau hatte dieses Monster, das er so gehasst und gefürchtet hatte, eigentlich Besitz von ihm ergriffen?

Wann hatte sie begonnen, die Leben von allen zu kontrollieren, die sie umgaben, Misato, seinen Vater, die ganzen Menschen von NERV, und diese ganze Stadt, wann hatten sie begonnen, sie alle in ihresgleichen zu verwandeln – Mechanisierte Wesen?

Es war schwer, Misato, Dr. Akagi, Asuka, seinen Vater oder sonstirgendwen hier anzusehen, ohne zu sagen, dass sie besessen waren, dass sie es waren, die von ihren eigenen Waffen geführt, von ihrem eigenen Besitzt besessen wurden.

Noch hatte er dies nicht auf rationale, bewusste Weise begriffen, die Informationen, um diese Schlusfolgerungen zu treffen, standen ihm gar nicht zur Verfügung, aber nach dem er mit diesem Monster so lange in Verbindung gestanden hatte, konnte er nicht anders, als es vage zu ahnen, ein persistentes, ungutes Gefühl, dass er zumeist für eine Einbildung hielt, aber in irgendeiner tiefen Schicht seines Daseins hatte er die Verbindung längst ergriffen – Die Bestie im Inneren, die menschengemachte Bestie, die Bestie der Apokalypse… sie waren ein und diesebe Sache, und wie es in den Schriften vorrausgesagt worden war, wie diese Succubi und schwarzen Witwen in den Horror-Geschichten, die ihre Opfer erst in fanatistische Verehrung stürzten, bevor sie sie letzlich verspeisten. Diese leeren, pervertierten Monstrositäten besaßen zwar einen Funken leben und eine listige, verschlagene intelligenz wie ein gerissenes Tier, aber eine Seele hatten die Wissenschaftler der Verführerin EVA nicht geben können – Daher trachteten diese bissigen Höllenhunde danach, sich selbst zu vervollkommnen, und nur danach (gar nicht anders, als ihre Schlpfer) und die Seelen der Lebenden zu fressen – Sie verlangten Menschenopfer, ja, vielleichtließen sie sich nur zum Kampf gegen die Engel aufstacheln, weil sie deren Seelen rochen, in Splittern und Blut und reißenden Sehnen – Und deshalb boten ihnen die Menschen sodass ihre Gefühle erhört werden mögen, das dar, was sie am liebsten fraßen – Besondere Menschen wie ihn, Rei und Asuka, zuckrige Pinatas randvoll von Leid und Liebe und Stärke und Schwäche und allem, vondem ein Mensch noch so ausgefüllt sein konnte, und doch so leichtsinning bereit, all dies so einfach darzubieten – Potthässliche und wunderschöne, gewaltvolle und köstliche Seelen.

Und bei Shinji hatten sie wohl die leichteste Beute gehabt – Ein schwaches, gebrechliches Herz mit wenig konkretem, an dem es sich festhalten könnte, wenig erfahren oder definiert, und ohne ein Konzept von seinem eigenen Wert, und ohne etwas anderes, dass er verlieren könnte.

Vorher hatte er nichts gehabt, und in vernachlässigbarer Zeit waren alle Verbindungen, die er hatte, und alle Dinge die er tat, irgendwie mit Evangelion 01 gewesen – Alles was er hatte, hatte er wegen dem EVA, und ohne den EVA würde er gar nichts haben… war das nicht auch, was Rei gesagt hatte? Wer weiß, vielleicht waren Rei und Asuka ja schon vor langer Zeit die Seelen ausgesaugt worden, und ihr auf sehr verschiedene Weise hohl erscheidendes Auftreten waren die Handlungen ihrer ausgelehrten Hüllen.

(Nein. Rei war nicht hohl. Davon würde ihn nichts auf der Welt vollständig überzeugen, und das war vielleicht sein einziger Rettungsring in diesem Meer des Wahns.)

Innerhalb weniger Wochen hatten diese Erfahrungen, die ihm nur wegen EVA gestattet gewesen waren, und die Menschen, zu denen sie ihn geführt hatte, ihn verändert, und er war unfähig geworden, sich zu erklären, ohne von diesem Ding zu erzählen – Wie lange noch, bis er sich nicht mehr davon trennen konnte, wie lange, bis dieses Ding _alles_geworden war, was von ihm übrig war, bis er sein wahres selbst völlig vergessen hatte?

Es war ja nichts daran, dass es besonders wert währe, sich daran zu erinnern, nichts, woran er sich festhalten konnte, nichts, das er ungern vergessen würde (Wirklich?) – aber er füchtete sich denoch vor dem Tag, an dem er sagen würde, dass er dieses Ding steuerte, weil es alles von ihm geworden waren, weil alle halb vergessenen Gedanken über Hoffnung, liebgewonnen Menschen und einsame blauhaarige Mädchen hinfortgespült worden waren – Sein erbärmliches Selbst würde er all zu gerne ziehen lassen, aber mittlerweile gab es auch all diese kleinen Lichter und Gesichter, die er nicht ziehen lassen wollte

Was würde mit ihnen _geschehen_, wenn aus ihm so etwas wurde?

Was würde _überhaupt_ geschehen?

Fressen und gefressen werden…

Wenn er sich auf der Seite der Fresser wiederfinden sollte, würde es gefressene geben, und wie sollte er sich vor ihnen rechtfertigen?

Selbst, wenn es nur die Engel waren, mit welchem Recht nahm er ihnen ihr Leben?

Auch sie waren Lebewesen, die Leben wollten, und eigentlich nur ihr eigenes Leben verteidigen und das fortbestrehen von ihresgleichen sichern wollten – Wieso also sollte er zu den Siegern gehören?

Solange es nur sein eigenes Leben war, auf das sich seinen Handlungen auswirkten, und er selbst in diesem ein machtloser Spielball des Schicksals war, hatte ihm das egal sein können, aber jetzt, wo er begann, Macht zu haben, wo er Dinge ändern konnte, wo alles, was er tat, Auswirkungen auf die ganze Welt haben konnte, fragte er sich immer mehr – Mit welchem Recht denn?

Welches Recht hatte jemand, wie er, zu kämpfen und damit möglicherweise die Schicksale anderer Menschen zu versehren, wenn er noch nicht einmal wusste, warum er eigentlich kämpfte?

Das Bedürfnis, das herrauszufinden, brannte schon sehr lange in ihm – Hatte er nicht auch deshalb mit anderen darüber geredet, was sie so antrieb, mit anderen, die ihre Richtung ganz genau zu wissen schienen?

Vielleicht musste man ja zuerst in andere hineinblicken, bevor man sich selbst finden konnte – Es war jedenfalls leichter, zu wissen, was man nicht wollte, statt sich selbst ein großes, komplexes Konstrukt auszudenken, dem man dann zustimmen könnte oder nicht.

War nicht auch sein gestriges Gespräch mit Misato so etwas gewesen, oder das damals mit Rei, bevor sie beide in den Kampf gezogen waren? Bei Asuka glaubte er nicht, dass sie sich einander jemals so weit offen legen können würden, aber es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie eine Ambitionen, einen Antrieb hatte – Sie war vielleicht die unaufhaltsamste von allen, und so sehr ihm vieles an ihrer Art einfach mitgefühlslos undohne jedes Bedenken für die Gefühle anderer erschien, fand er daran auch eine Art perverse Bewunderung, wie man sie für einen besonders kompetenten, wenn auch amoralischen Antagonisten in einem Film hatte, die Zurkentnisnahme, das sie einfach etwas hatte, was er nicht hatte –

Auch eine von diesen zahllosen Dingen, die er in seiner Spiegelung lieber niemals gesehen hätte, und ihn wünschen ließ, dass er niemals hierher gekommen wäre, dass er niemals davon hätte.

Er fühle sich zurückversetzt in eine alte, nicht einmal besonders bedeutungsvolle Erinnerung, in der sein alter Lehrer mit ihm etwas klassische Literatur und deren Interpretation durchgegangen war – besonders viel war bei ihm nicht hängen geblieben, aber da war dieses eine Zitat des Meiji-Ära Schriftstellers Saito Rokyuu das sie ein Mal besprochen hatten – „Der Spiegel wirft das Böse nicht zurück, er _erschafft_ es." Als er das damals interpretieren sollte, lautete seine Antwort, dass es wohl etwas mit Eitelkeit zu tun haben müsse, und es folgte eine perfekte Wiedergabe und Anwendung evon Buch-Wissen, dessen Regurgitation von ihm erwartet wurde, in den Texten nach gewissen Mustern oder Motiven zu suchen, und klassische Stilmittel auswendig zu lernen, damit man sie hinterher orten konnte, die billigste Suche nach Symbolismus, nachdem dieses hier immer jenes bedeuten musste, ohne, dass er dem Verständnis des Gesamtwerkes dabei näher kam, die Art vonstumpfköpfiger Interpretation komplexer Werke, bei der man die Bäume vor Lauter Wald nicht mehr sehen könnte.

Doch mittlerweile fürchtete er, dass er begonnen haben könnte, nur zu gut zu verstehen, was damit gemeint gewesen war.

Doch leider stand die in dem Schriftstück empfohlene Möglichkeit, sich dem Spiegel nur mit gesenktem Blicke zu nähern, für Shinji in seiner gegenwärtigen Situation völlig außer Frage.

Asuka hatte diese Option genau so wenig –

Es blieb dabei: Sie würde sich revanchieren, so sicher, wie die Flüsse das Meer erreichen.

Sie _musste_ es tun, oder die ganze Angelegenheit würde sie noch zum Wahnsinn treiben.

Um das aber fertig zu bringen brauchte sie aber einen Kriegsplan, und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, ein gutes Stück ‚abgekühlter' und zu allem entschlossen.

Ihr Herz war eine Kriegstrommel, ihr Mund ein Trompetenhorn;

Sie würde schon einen Weg finden, denn wie bereits erwähnt:

Wenn Captain Asuka-Langley-Shikinami morgens aus dem Bett stieg, dann betrachtete sie das als eine Vorbereitung auf einen alltäglichen Krieg, die nächste große Schlacht.

Das begann schon morgens im Badezimmer, vor dem Spiegel – Die Fensterbank war ihre Waffenkammer, die Töpfchen und Tigelchen ihr Arsenal.

Sicher doch, eine großer Teil der Kerle sagte, wenn man sie fragte, dass sie am liebsten eine „natürliche" Frau wollen würden, und nichts mit den unrealistischen Standarts zu tun haben wollten, die die patriarchale Gesellschaft angeblich geschaffen haben sollte, aber der essentiellste Teil des Make-ups waren nicht die paar Extras wie Lippenstift und Lidschatten, die sie gelegentlich als bewusst-sichtbare Verzierung draufsetzte, sondern der Teil des Makeups, den die Männer nicht bewusst bemerkten – Asuka benutzte all diese Chremes und Wässerchen nicht in erster Linie, um „schön" auszusehen, sondern um den Strich der _Normalität_ zu erreichen, all die Mängel und Makel auszubessern, die sie jeden Morgen aus der ungefähren Richtung des Spiegels heraus ankotzten. Und diese machten ihr in letzter Zeit besondere Sorgen.

Das hatte unter anderem damit zu tun, dass der Second Impact Japan zwar in einen ewigen Sommer gestürzt hatte, dies jedoch bewerkstelligt hatte, in dem er die Achse der Erde verändert hatte – wenn also ein Bereich näher an den neuen Äquatorstreifen gekommen war, musste ein anderer weiter davon weggerückt sein, logischerweise am anderen Ende des Planatens – Das grässliche Wetter in Deutschland war also noch grässlicher geworden, was die Bevölkerung mehr oder weniger überlebt hatte, weil dass Wetter dort mehr oder weniger immer grässlich gewesen war.

Doch immerhin hatte das grässliche Wetter den positiven Effekt gehabt, dass es eine genetische Veranlagung, die recht häufig mit Haarfarben wie Asuka's rostigen Marsrot mitgeliefert wurde, bis jetzt im Schach gehalten hatte:

Sommersprossen.

Die, wie der Name schon sagte, vor allem im Sommer durch vermehrte Sonneneinstrahlung hervorgerufen wurden, ein krüppeliger Ersatz für Pigmentbildung für all jene, die es eben nicht konnten – Asuka hatte schon früh frustriert feststellen müssen, dass sie wohl nie in der Lage sein würde, eine attraktive Honig-Bräune zu tragen, so frustriert, dass sie praktisch aus Trotz verstärkt Wassersport als Hobby betrieben hatte – Natürlich nicht ohne eine gehörige Portion Sonnencreme. Aber derart sonnige Tage waren in Deutschland ohnehin mehr zu einer Mangelware geworden, als sie es sowieso schon gewesen waren, so dass sich die Haut durch zu häufige Sonnenbrände kapputtzumachen glücklicherweise keine all zu große Sorge für sie darstellte, zumal sie einen großteil ihrer Zeit ohnehin überdacht in den Räumlichkeiten der dritten NERV-Außenstelle verbracht hatte.

Jetzt hatte sie abermehr als zwei Monate in ewigem Sommer verbracht, und auch, wenn sie zwischendrinn mal eine Woche zum Partnertraining weggesperrt war, hatte sie ihre Gliedmaßen die meiste Zeit über spärlich verpackt der Sonne präsentiert, und jetzt hatte sie den Salat.

Hatte sie sich vor einem Monat noch ohne Makeup neben dem Third Child hinklatschen können, ohne dass er auf ihrem Gesicht irgendwelche farbliche Unebenheiten hatte festellen können, gab es heutzutage kaum noch einen Morgen, an dem sie sich nicht über ein neu manifestiertes Pünktchen ärgern durfte – Bis jetzt waren sie noch recht hell und von geringem Durchmesser, und Asuka hoffte inständig, dass es so bleiben würde – Sie hatte schon das eine oder andere Opfer gesehen, meist solche mit Haarfarben, die ihrer eigenen ähnelten, bei denen die verfluchten Polka-Pünktchen das Gesicht geradewegs zerklüftet hatten – Sie durch Makeup von der Sonne abzuschirmen war also mehr als eine rein kosmetische Maßnahme.

Vorher aber begann sie ihr morgendliches Regime mit einer gründlich eingerubbelten selbstschäumenden Waschlotion, dann ein Peeling, letzlich das Gesichtswasser, und nach kurzem, oberflächlichen trockentumpfen eine dünne Schicht Tageschreme.

Um dieser aber Zeit zum sauberen Einziehen zu lassen, wendete sie sich nun zunächst anderen Dingen zu, wie der gründlichen Reinigung ihrer perlweißen Beißer, einer Handchreme, und der Bearbeitung ihrer Haare, welche im Rahmen der auf die morgendliche Dusche (Erdbeer-Duschgel, Erdbeer-Peeling, Haaröl, Schampoo, Spülung, als besonderen Selbstbewusstseins-Schub in schwierigen Zeiten auch noch eine Haarkur, Haarwasser, Abtrocknen, danach ihre bewährte Kamille-Bodylotion, Körperpuder, Duftspray, Deo, und anlässlich der „Feier des Tages" ein neues Tampon,das eine oder andere Stylingprodukt, Föhnen, Glanzspray) schon ihr ganz eigenes Programm hinter sich hatten: Ein Nervenclip links, ein Nervenclip rechts, et voià le Second Child!

Asuka fühlte sich nackt ohne diese Dinger.

Als nächstes: Gesicht, runde zwei. Porenverfeinernde Lotion. Abdeckstift – Die Gezielte jagt nach all diesen abscheulichen Stellen, an den Form und Farbe ihreas Gesichts in irgendeiner Form uneben waren. Dann: Die Grundierung, das eigentliche Gesichtsmakeup, und die unverzichtbare Grundaustattung aus Lidstrich und Wimperntusche.

Das i-Tüpfelchen bildete dann schließlich eine großzügige Anwendung von Asukas vertrauten Lieblings-Lipgloss mit Erdbeerduft.

Manch ein Poet vergleichte solche morgendlichen Schminkrituale mit dem Aufsetzen einer Maske, als wenn da eine mutwillige Irrefürung wäre!

Für Asuka war ihr Make-Up keine Maske, sondern ein Schild, um sich zu schützen, und als solches unverzichtbar für ihre tägliche Schlacht – denn welcher Narr konnte es sich leisten, im Kampf die Verteidigung zu vernachlässigen?

Dafür war jetzt gesorgt, jetzt war sie vorbereitet und gerüstet.

Captain Shikinami-Langley meldet sich zum Dienst.

An diesem Morgen, gerade als das, was an Sonnenstrahlen durch die Fenster drang, allmählich begann, die Farben des Tages anzunehmen, erwischte sich Captain Asuka Shikinami-Langley dabei, wie sie sich in einem Paradies herumtrieb, dass ihr nicht gehörte.

Sie kam gerade aus dem Bade, und auch, wenn seine Anwesenheit im Nachhinein zu erwarten gewesen wäre, war die Möglichkeit, ihn anzutreffen, nichts, was eine besonders herrausragende Komponente ihres Bewusstseins gewesen wäre, als ihre Augen im Rahmen einer halb verschlafenenen, halb verspielten Langeweile geradewegs über_ ihn_stolperten, perfide angelockt von den füchsigen Strahlen des Morgens, dessen Niedertracht Asuka schon vor Langem zu seinem erklärten Feind gemacht hatten, bestimmt beleuchtet wie ein sorgfältig in Szene gesetztes Museums-Exponat, geradezu gebadet in Helligkeit, die selbst den hellen Materialien der Katsuragi'schen Kochniesche Qualitäten eines geheimen Garten verleihen konnten, der von Zeit und Kosmos vergessen worden war – Hier gab es keinen Winkel, der ihm nicht vertraut war, kein Schublädchen oder Türchen, von dem er nicht genau wusste, wozu es da war; Einigen hatte er höchst selbst bestimmte Funktionen zugewiesen, als er Ordnung aus Misatos Tohubawohu geschaffen hatte, es gab also niemanden, der mit der Ordnung dieses Ortes besser vertraut sein könnte.

Hier, zwischen Schneidebrettern und Küchenutensilien hatte es sein eigenes, kleines Reich, mit Ranken aus Plastik, und Herdplatten als seine Felder, und Asuka wusste, dass sie dieses Konzept einer abgesicherten, kleinen Welt anekeln sollte – Nicht, dass das nicht geschah, aber es wurde völlig übertönt und rausgespült von ihren Feststellungen darüber, wie unsagbar unterschiedlich er ihr erschien, wenn er glaubte, unbeobachtet zu sein – Einen krassen Unterschied hatte sie erwartet, nicht, dass sie das, was dieser zum Vorschein bringen würde, ehrlich überwältigen würde – Es war nicht mehr als die Abwesenheit des üblichen nervösen Stockens, der schlecht verborgenen Gehetztheit, die sie mit einem simplen Blick aus ihm herrauszuquetschen versuchte, es ging bei weitem nicht so weit, dass man Adjektive wie „leicht" oder „kunstvoll" verwenden könnte, eine gewisse einstudierte Strenge steckte ihm dafür viel zu tief in den Knochen, da war immer noch eine gewisse gelernte Härte, eine zum Anschlag gespannte Vortäuschung von Stoizismus, die das Second Child von ihren Schlachtfeldern kannte und entfernt an Commander Ikari erinnerte, doch er erreichte zumindest eine bestimmte kritische Masse an Ruhe, die in ihrer Gegenwart selten zusammenkam, hackte geschäftig und regelmäßig in dieses Gemüse hinein, ohne Muße, aber doch mit herausgenommener Zeit, Sorgfalt, Ernst und fast schon millitärischer Präzision, ohne mit dem scharfen Spielzeug groß herrumzukokettieren.

Die Direktheit, mit der es sie traf, ließ ihr nicht einmal Zeit, zu leugnen, dass sie so etwas niemals können würde, echte Bewunderung baute sich auf, bevor der Neid sie überwuchern konnte, und einen Moment lang betrachtete sie zum ersten Mal seid langer Zeit mal einen unverdrehten Fakt, nämlich dass sie weder die Geduld, noch die ruhige Hand für so etwas hatte, einfach mal nüchtern und ohne Wertung betrachtet hatte sie sich einfach auf etwas anderes spezialisiert, seid sie ein Kind gewesen war, hatte sich ihr Leben darauf ausgerichtet, eine bestimmte Funktion mit Perfektion zu erfüllen, und hatte auf diesem langen, steinigen Weg alles opfern müssen, was sie nicht hatte brauchen können – Seien es Kunstwerke oder bloße Schaumsüppchen, sie _schuf_ keine Sachen, sie zerstörte sie, sie war eine ausgebildete Kampfpilotin; Das war alles, was sie war.

Und an dieser Stelle könnte sie jetzt die obligatorischen Ausreden ziehen, dass dieser Begel sich eben nie bemüht hatte, irgendeine Richtung in sein Leben zu bringen, dass sie sich nicht denken könnte, warum sie so etwas wie Hauswirtschaften überhaupt können wollen sollte, und dass sie eben ihrem eigenen Pfad gefolgt war und dies nicht bereute, aber nichts davon konnte wegerklären, dass dieser Junge hier vor über drei Monaten hineinspaziert war, und gerademal gewusst hatte, wie man eine Mikrowelle bediente, und ohne vorher jemals im Leben einen Evangelion gesehen zu haben, und jetzt brauchte man ihn nur mal anzusehen;

Er hatte sich angepasst, nicht mit Leichtigkeit, nicht, dass er hier gediehen oder aufgegangen wäre, aber man hatte ihn in die Höhle des Löwens geworfen, und hinterher war er nach so enigen Blickwinkeln besser dran als vorher, wohingegen sie jede Facette ihres langen Trainings perfektioniert hatte, aber sich hilflos dastehen sah, wann immer auch nur die geringste Kleinigkeit geschah, auf die sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen war.

Das Lächerlichste daran war, dass der Kerl eine absolute Mimose war, dass er mit jeder Kleinigkeit sein privates Leiden gehabt hatte, von dem einiges keine Anzeichen zeigte, das es demnächst abklingen würde, aber dennoch hatte er überlebt, und das war es vielleicht, was die deutschen EVA-Pilotin wirklich an ihm fürchtete, mehr noch als seine Bedrohung als Rivale, war sie doch selbst jemand, der einen grandiosen Tod auf jeden Fall einem unwürdigen Klammern an das Leben vorziehen würde.

In ihren Augen gleichte er einem Pfau, nicht dem exotischen Symbol für Eitelkeit, mit dem ihre Lansleute die Viecher bisweilen gleichsetzten, sondern auf die Art, wie sie die Dichter Asiens bisweilen beschrieben, als die Brüder von Drachen und Phönixen, mit Bewunderung, Anbetung, Ehrfucht, und etwas, das über wenige Ecken mit niemalsender Todesangst verwandt war.

Dies war die sensorische Form eines endlosen Paradoxons:

Ein Lichtkranz gleich einer Krone in schmucklosen, kurzen Haaren, in der schweren, gedrückten Farbe von dunklem Holz, betäubtes methylenblau in seinen Augen, die Körperhaltung etwas vorgebeugt wie eine Topfplanze, die irgendjemand vergessen hatte, mit einem dünnen Schimmer aus Schweiß auf seinem langen, schlanken Hals, und einer schlichten, grünen Schürze, die über eine streng und ordentlich befestigte Uniform hinunterhing.

Arme und Hände, stetig beschäftigt in irgendwelchen funktional ausgerichteten Winkeln, zeigten mittlerweile schon eine bestimmt maskuline Note, jedoch nicht, ohne dass es eine entfernte Plumpheit an den zu den Enden hin etwas dünner werdenden Fingern und den verlässlich abgekauten Nägeln wieder komplett zur Nichte machen würden.

Sie hatte ihn oft genug im Schlafanzug gesehen, um die Form der lanken, schlanken Wasserläufer-Beine zu erahnen, die er unter den dunklen, schlichten Hosen versteckt hielt, die knabenhafte Figur eines Künsters, eines Prinzens, oder gar eines Wassermanns, auf jeden Fall etwas aus einem düsteren Gemälde in kalten, aquatischen Farben, dieser unzugängliche Fischmensch, der ihn Feuer auszulöschen drohte, wenn sie ihn zu Nahe kam, der schwere Druck der Tiefe, der sie erdrückte, ohne es zu versuchen, der eisig kalt blieb, wenn sie von ihm gewärmt werden wollte, der ihr selbst jetzt noch herrausfordernd dreiviertel seines Rückens zugekehrt hielt, scharfe Schulterblätter unter einem viel zu losen, penibel in den eng geschnallten Gürtel gestopften Hemd, dürr wie ein Hünerknochen, aber nicht ohne eine gewisse tropfenförmige Qualität, und einem nicht zu verachtenden Hinterteil –

Sein Blick fürs Detail und irrsinnige Einsichten, mit denen Asuka niemals ihre Zeit verschwenden würde, die liebevolle Aufnerksamkeit, mit der er die Teller dekorierte und Garnituren vorbereitete, diese entfernten Ansätze eines Freundlichen Lächelns, dass geben konnte, ohne von allem dass wie und warum wissen zu müssen – Sie wollte das in ihrem Leben, wollte es für sich selbst, wollte es ihm in Streifen vom Gesicht abziehen und als Maske tragen, Verschlingen und sich einverleiben wie eine reife Frucht an einem Ast, der gerade noch so ein Stückchen über der Reichweite ihrer Arme vom Nachbargrundstück in ihren Garten hineinhingen: Schaumsüppchen mit angebratenem Kräuterbaguette ist abgesagt, heute kocht die Eifersucht!

Der Garten der Natur hat das Buffet angerichtet, streck den Arm aus und bediene dich!

Wie konnte sie _da_ wiederstehen?

Wie könnte sie _nicht_ verrückt werden vor Neid?

Er _war_ Begehren.

Dann aber musste er natürlich alles ruinieren, in dem er zusammenzuckte wie ein aufgescheuchter Hase, als er sich dann edlich mal dazu herrabließ, ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Es gab kein Fitzelchen von ihm, dass nicht in irgendeiner Form zurückwich, und ohne, dass sie sich viel Mühe geben musste, um besonders bedrohlich auszusehen, schien er auf einmal keinen Plan zu haben, was er mit seinen eben noch so fähigen Händen machen sollte, und hielt sie nutzlos vor seinen Oberkörper – Auch, wenn sich die Reaktion dann sehr schnell abmilderte, hauptsächlich, weil sie schon so lange unter einem Dach lebten, seine Absicht, eine Wand zwischen sich und ihr zu schaffen, hatte er deutlich durchklingen lassen.

Was für ein eiskalter, gefühlloser Klotz, dass er es wagte, sie so offen abzulehnen.

„Oh, du bist es, Shikinami-san… Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig, ich bin hier gerade fertig!"

Das Getue konnte er sich sparen – jegliche Sympathie, die sie vielleicht noch für ihn gehegt haben könnte, war soeben verpufft.

„Was ist dass denn für ein Schrott?" fragte sie, ihre wahren Gefühle hinter einer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit verbergend.

„Nun das-" Er griff nach einem Stück Papier, das scheinbar eine Erklärung darstellen sollte, doch Asuka signalisierte mit einer knappen Geste, dass er sich die Erklärung sparen konnte.

„Nur zu deiner Information, Papasöhnchen. Diese Rezeptheftchen, die im Supermarkt immer neben der Kasse hängen, sind eigentlich für gelangweilte Hausfrauen gedacht."

Dennoch griff sie sich die erste Schüssel, mit der er halbwegs fertig war, direkt unter seinen Händen weg – Dass sie ihm nicht die Zeit ließ, dem ganzen den letzten Schliff zu verpassen, lieferte ihr immerhin einen Vorwand, sich zu beklagen, und so begann sie einen weiteren Tag mit einer kleinen Stärkung und einer weiteren Schlacht, um zu plündern, worum sie sich betrogen fühlte – Fleisch, und Blut, und Knochen, und noch etwas anderes…

„Es… es sollte eigentlich ein Curry-Schaumsüppchen sein… Da steht es wäre auch kühl serviert ganz gut und würde sich auch als Frühstück eignen. Ich dachte das wäre mal etwas anderes als die üblichen Toastscheiben…" erklärte er trotz fehlender Aufforderung, dem Tonfal nach zu urteilen sollte das wohl eine Entschuldigung darstellen.

Asuka fand nicht, dass dazu ein Bedarf bestand, beetrachtete die Tatsache, dass er dies nicht registriert hatte, jedoch als Shinjis eigenes Problem.

„Curry, sagst du? Also, ich stelle mir Curry eigentlich ein bisschen würziger vor. Selbst die abgespeckten Varianten, die man daheim für penible europäische Zungen abgestimmt kaufen kommt, haben mehr bums als das hier. Da hätte ich eigentlich genau so gut zuhause bleiben können…" laberte sie, hauptsächlich, um die Zeit zu füllen, die sie brauchte, um den Löffel zu füllen und zu ihrem Mund zu bewegen. „Selbst Misatos Fraß schmeckt doch wenigstens nach _etwas_, auch wenn es weiß Gott kein positives etwas ist…"

„E-es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass du scharfes Essen magst, ich wollte nicht, das- Also, wenn du magst, kann ich-"

Das Second Child maß seinem konfusen Gestotter nicht besonders viel Bedeutung zu, und unterbrach es, sobald sie damit fertig war, ein paar Löffel herunterzuschlucken.

„…was hast du überhaupt gegen Essen mit ein bisschen Pepp? Bist du traumatisiert, weil du dich als kleines Kind mal an 'ner Peperoni verschluckt hast oder sowas?"

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte es da mal einen Unfall mit der Wasabi-Tube seines Lehrers gegeben.

„…an Misato kann es schon mal nicht liegen, jedenfalls hatte die zumindest früher noch nie Probleme damit, haufenweise Currywürste in sich hineinzuschaufeln…"

Tatsächlich hatte sie zu ihren alten Instantsuppen-Zeiten kurz nach seiner Ankuft sein unbenutztes Chilli-Tütchen immer zusätzlich zu ihrem eigenen in ihre einzige Schüssel reingekippt, und dass restlos, wenn sie zu der Teufelsbrühe nicht noch zusätzliche Chemikalien hinzugefügt hatte –

Jetzt hatte er auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem Hauch einer Möglichkeit, Misato möglicherweise seinen Geschmack aufgezwungen zu haben, ungeachtet der vielen logischen Argumente dafür, dass seine Kochlöffelakrobatik allein ihre Lebenserwartung bereits um etliche Jahre verlängert haben dürfte.

„…Tut mir leid, ich…. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Es ist bloß… dass ich scharfes Essen nicht so wirklich mag… und auch nicht wirklich vertrage… Genau so wenig wie diese Hitze…" gab er zu, nachdem er sich nach vollendeter Arbeit letzlich auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ – Asuka hatte freilich in aller Ruhe weitergefrühstückt, während er noch den Tisch gedeckt und für die Dame des Hauses ein kühles Blondes bereitgestellt hatte.

„…heute soll es schon wieder 33 Grad haben, dass ist wirklich schlimm…"

Sie wusste nicht, was er sich davon erhoffte, _ihr_ das zu erzählen – dass er Mitleid von ihr kriegen würde, konnte er doch nicht wirklich noch denken – Das er einfach die Spähre seines Lebens und Daseins mit ihr teilen wollen könnte, war für sie ein fremdes Konzept.

Praktisch auf seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken und merklich ermattet, mit einem nur leicht verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn etwa so harmlos aussehen ließ wie ein Welpe, der sich verlaufen hatte, ließ er Asuka ernsthaft darüber nachgrübeln, wie tief sie gesunken sein musste, um diesen Kerl auch nur einen Moment lang ernsthaft als Bedrohung wahrgenommen zu haben.

Wirklich, von dem müsste sie doch nichts auch nur im Geringsten zu befürchten haben.

Schnell verbarg sie alle Zweifel gekonnt hinter einem gefälschten Seuftzen.

„Also echt, Papasöhnchen… Du bist wirklich durch und durch ein hoffnungsloses Weichei… Bei dir frag ich mich manchmal wirklich, wie du die letzten vierzehn Jahre überhaupt überlebt hast…"

Und wie zu erwarten gewesen wäre, gab es von seiner Seite aus keine wesentlich bedrohlichere Reaktion als einen deprimiert gesenkten Blick.

(1) „Ikuhayo, Asuka!" = so etwas wie „Los geht's" – Sie führt derartige Selbstgespräche zumindest im Japanischen häufiger, wenn sie allein ist, am notabelsten in Folgen 8 und 22 (Ironie!). Sämtliche Bähgitt-Effekte in dieser Szene waren voll beabsichtigt und denke ich, eine logische Fortsetzung im Geiste des Originals, das hässliche Dinge immer gerne breitgetreten hat, wobei die arme Asuka da oft Annos Lieblingsopfer war…  
>(2) Checkt bei Gelegenheit doch such gleich Kapitel 44 ab!<p> 


	61. 44: Monade

**22: [Monade]**

_Es ist auch kein Mittel vorhanden / wodurch man zuerklären vermögend wäre / wie eine Monade in ihrem innerlichen Wesen durch eine andere Kreatur könnte alterieret oder verändert werden; weil man in derselben nichts versetzen / noch einige innerliche Bewegung begreifen kann / welche darinnen erreget / dirigieret / vermehret oder vermindert werden könnte; gleichwie sich dieses in denen zusammengesetzten Dingen gedenken läßt / allwo unter denen Teilen eine Veränderung vorgehet. Die Monaden haben keine Öffnungen / wodurch etwas in dieselben hineintreten oder aus ihnen herausgehen könnte. Die Accidentia können sich von denen Substanzen nicht absondern / noch aus denenselben heraus weichen / dergleichen in vorigen Zeiten die Species sensibiles nach der Meinung der Scholastiker tun konnten. Dahero ist weder eine Substanz / noch ein Accidens vermögend / von außen in eine Monade hinein zutreten._

_[…]_

_Daß die Monaden ihre gewisse Schranken haben / solches kommet nicht von dem Objekt / sondern von der Modification der Erkenntnis des Objekts her. Die Monaden streben alle auf eine undeutliche Art nach dem unendlichen / sie sind aber nach den Graden der deutlichen Empfindungen oder Perzeptionen eingeschränket und von einander unterschieden._

_[…]_

_Unter andern Arten des Unterscheids / welche sich zwischen denen ordinairen Seelen und denen Geistern befinden / und wovon ich bereits einen Teil angemerket habe / ist doch dieser merkliche Unterscheid zu beobachten / daß die Seelen überhaupt lebendige Spiegel oder Abbildungen des ganzen Umfangs der Kreaturen oder des Welt-Gebäudes sein; hingegen daß die Geister auch überdem gewisse portraits der Gottheit selbst oder des Urhebers der Natur sind / welche die Fähigkeit haben / den Bau der großen Welt zu erkennen und denselben durch die nach der Bau-Kunst eingerichtete und aufgeführte Muster einiger maßen zu imitieren; indem ein jedweder Geist in seinem Bezirk gleichsam eine kleine Gottheit ist._

_-Gottfried Wilhelm Leibnitz, ‚Monadologie'_

Noch bevor dieser Tag und seine zahlreichen Ereignisse wirklich begonnen hatte, musste Shinji noch etwas sehen, was er lieber niemals gesehen hätte, und auch nicht sehen wollte, auch, wenn es bei weitem nicht das erste Mal war, dass er mit dieser Art von Anblick konfrontiert wurde. Es war nur, dass er den bereits nicht gerade erfreulichen Tag nicht wirtklich besser machte.

Dennoch war er es höchst selbst, der darauf bestanden hatte, vor antreten des Schulwegs noch einmal nach Misato zu sehen, und Asuka, der ihr gemeinsamer Vormund nicht wesentlicher egal sein könnte und scheinbar nicht einmal in der Theorie nachvollziehen könnte, wieso er das nicht genau so sah, angeboten hatte, dass sie doch vorgehen möge, wenn sie es so eilig habe.

Niemand sonst hatte zu verschulden, das er es für nötig gehalten hatte, diesen Raum zu betreten hatte, dass hier hatte er sich selbst angetan, und das selbe konnte auch für Misato gesagt werden, und das recht würdelose Spektakel, das sie dabot, und überhaupt der Rest des Raumes – Hatte Shinji doch den Rest des Appartments klar an sich gerissen, war das hier immer noch die Privatsphäre der Eigentümerin, und somit kein Ort, in dem er herumzufingern hatte. Er konnte sich denken, dass hier allerlei NERV-Papiere herumlagen, oder vielleicht sogar die eine oder andere unsachgemäß verstaute Feuerwaffe; Shinji hatte vor dem Raum und dazugehörigen Geboten wohl wesentlich mehr Respekt, als Misato selbst, es wäre ihm wohl einfach lieber, wenn da eine Distanz wäre, und ein Gebot und etwas Festes, weil die Alternative grobes Versäumnis war, und Situationen, mit denen er nichts anfangen konnten, statt etwas, auf das man sich blind stützen konnte, und Versuchungen, von denen er wusste, dass er sie nicht versuchen wollen sollte, aber dem auch nicht abhelfen konnte – Auch, wenn er das große Übel an Wäsche regelmäßig aus dem Raum schaffte, sammelten sich an den Rändern von ausgesparten, benutzen Flächen bisweilen Bergketten auf dem Boden, und sie ganz beseitigen zu wollen war zwecklos, denn sie sproßen empor mit der Geschwindigkeit von Pilzen ung gewissen chinesischen Bambussorten, und die Besitzerin des Raumes schien das wenig zu stören, genau so wenig, wie ihre derzeitige prekäre Situation – So weit, dass er nur durch einen Blick auf die Struktur des Chaos und seine Kentnisse ihrer Persönlichkeit sofort rekonstruieren konnte, was geschehen war, würde er mit seinem allgemeinen Verständnis der restlichen Menschheit wohl niemals kommen (Alle anderen ließen es immer so verdammt leicht aussehen), aber die offene Wandschrankschiebetür und der ganze davor vertreute Krimskrams legte nahe, dass sie darin etwas gesucht hatte, und ihrenvorherigen, durchaus berechtigen Klagen über die Hitze nach zu Urteilenkonnte man davon ausgehen, dass der alte, verstaubte Tisch-Ventilator, der gleich einem preisgekrönten Formschnitt-Bäumchen in der Mitte des Gerümpel-Gartens stand, ohne das er wie die anderen Sachen zum Zweck der weiteren Suche auf die Seite geschoben wurden.

Es war ein altes, hässlich-gelblich-graues Modell, bei dem der Drahtkasten um die Rotorblätter herum schon etwas schief saß, aber dennoch fand sich daran noch zwei dieser Papierstreifen, die im eingeschalteten Zustand hübsch herrumschwirren würden, auch, wenn diese schon recht vergilbt waren… was an dem Gerät Misato nun letzlich davon abgehalten hatte, es nach erfolgreicher Suche auch anzuschalten – Dem Alter und der Qualität nach zu Urteilen wäre es nicht verwunderlich gewesen, wenn das Ding schlichtweg den Geist aufgegeben hätte, und Misato war es zuzutrauen, das Teil trotzdem dekorativ in der Gegend herumstehen zu lassen, aber nichts davon bot eine Erklärung dafür an, wieso sie statt sich nach weiteren Kühlungsmechanismen umzusehen, eine kleine Plastikkasette zu öffnen, in der sich vermutlich die Lichtbilder befunden hatte, von denen jetzt noch einige um sie herrumlagen, und damit eigentlich Shinjis Neurosen klingeln ließ, hatte ihm sein Lehrer doch beigebracht, dass Fotografien und andere wichtige Papierchen pfleglich zu behandeln waren – Eigentlich sollte man sie nicht einmal befindern,und hier war diese Frau, die sich einfach quer darüber legte, wo jede unwillkürliche Bewegung sie irreversibel hässlich verknicken könnte – Heutzutage war es natürlich gut möglich, sich neue Abzüge davon machen zu lassen und so weiter, aber das registrierte er in diesem Moment nicht wirklich und hätte dieses penetrante Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf, nachdem das schlichtweg aufgeräumt gehörte, vermutlich auch nicht besonders beeindruckt.

Vielleicht hatte sie ja wegen irgendeinem der hervorgeholten Krempelstücke spontane Nostalgie überkommen – Jedenfalls gab es keinen Zweifel, dass das was sie letzlich außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, die voll einsetzende Wirkung der „kühlen Erfrischungen" gewesen sein mussten, die sie sich heute früh zu Gemüte geführt hatte, die Haare und Arme über Fotos, Krempel und Kästchen verteilt hatten. Alle vier durch die Gegend gestreckt wie ein kürzlich erlegtes Tier, ohne zwischen Boden, äußeren Zipfweln ihres Futons, wichtig aussehendem Papierkram oder auch nur unerfreulich hart wirkenden Gegenständen zu unterscheiden, schnarchte sie dennoch friedlich von sich her, vermutlich süß vor sich hin träumend ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass sie irgendjemand zu Gesicht bekommen könnte – Es half nichts, dass ihr ohnehin schon locker sitzendes Unterhemd bei dem ganzen Prozess beachtlich hochgerutscht war, ohne dass sich von der Rückenansicht heraus erkennen ließ, wie weit – Das war schon mehr als genug, damit ihm davor graute, sie von dort zu entfernen, aber wenn er sie so ließ, würde sie heute Nachmittag wohlmöglich mit einem Abdruck von dieser Plastik-Kassette im Gesicht zur Arbeit gehen müssen.

Man hätte meinen können, dass der Anblick ausgereicht hätte, um jede aufreizende Qualität an ihr aufzuheben, zumal er schon aus Erfahrung wusste, dass das Näherkommen mit einer beachtlichen Fahne verbunden sein würde (Die Zanchreme, die sie benutze, bevor sie zur Arbeit ging, hatte ihn damit so weit überzeugt, dass er wohl auch dann begonnen hätte, die selbe Marke zu kaufen, wenn er nicht mit ihr unter einem Dach leben würden), aber das bizarre war, das keine dieser beiden Sache die andere abmilderte, auch wenn das die Sache unterm Strich nur noch unangenehmer machte.

Er wollte das nicht sehen müssen, wollte nicht so über sie denken, aber was sollte er tun? Sich etwas sichtlich genervt zu beklagen war einer Sache, ein „ernstes Gespräch" einer andere – Das kam ihm in der Position als ihr offizieller „Schutzbefohlener" und „Untergebener" bei NERV gar nicht als Option in den Sinn, (Aller jugendlicher Rebellion und berechtigter Meckerreien zum Trotz war da doch noch eine seltene Abart dieser Barriere zu jemandem in einer höheren Hierarchie-Stufe, verdient oder nicht) er nahm es einfach als unangenehme, auszustehende Sache hin – Sie so zu lassen war schließlich auch keine Option, ganz egal, ob die Logik diktierte, dass sie eigentlich bis jetzt irgendwelche Methoden gehabt haben musste, mit denen sie es verhindert hatte, Abdrücke im Gesicht bei der Arbeit erklären zu müssen.

Wie also, sollte er das anstellen, ohne diese ganze Angelegenheit noch peinlicher zu gestalten, als sie es ohnehin schon war?

Er konnte sie ja schlecht durch den halben Raum zerren, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie das vermutlich aufwecken würde, und jede Minute Schlaf zwischen jetzt und dem für heute Nachmittag angesetztem EVA-Experimentes der weiteren Einkommenssicherung dieses Haushaltes nur zu Gute kommen konnte.

Shinjis Masterplan sah dann schließlich wie folgt aus:

Nachdem er, auch teils als eine Art phychologische Vorbereitungsübung, erst mal den umgebenden Krempel etwas weiter nach außen geschoben hatte (Nicht, dass sie im Schlaf da rüber rollte und sich irgendwie daran verletzte – Da langen die Abenteuerlichsten Dinge, von niemals-benutzen Handstaubsaugern und uralten leeren Chipstüten über mehrere Schachteln Gewehr-Munition und einem mysteriösen, seltsam gekurvten quietschrosa Apparat, bei dem ein Ende in der stilisierten Figur eines Kaninchens endete.), soweit das eben möglich war, ohne mit seinen Armen zu nah an die warme, atmende, unbekleidete Masse in der Mitte des Spektakels zu kommen, wobei er bei jedem noch so kleinem Geräusch erst mal zusammenschreckte und ein Weilchen wie versteinert stehen blieb, schnappte er sich ihr Kissen und platzierte es strategisch ein Stück neben ihrem Kopf, und warf dann ihre Decke derart asymetrisch ber sie, dass das überstehende Stück sich über sie „aufwinden", und was auch immer ihr verrutschtes Unterhemdemd freilegte somit zu einer Sache zwischen dem Hemd selbst und der Decke selbst zu machen, wenn er sie so rüberrollte, dass ihr Kopf auf dem Kissen zum liegen kommen würde, und da er sie hierzu nur durch die Decke hindurch anfassen musste, und in den letzten Monaten schon genügend Erfahrung damit gesammelt hatte, sie in solchen und ähnlichen Zuständen zu handhaben, lief alles wie am Schnürchen und sie schnarchte durch den ganzen Prozess hindurch friedlich weiter vor sich hin.

Das aber eröffnete nun die Frage, wie mit den durch die Entfernung ihrer Haare und Arme erneut aufgewirbelten Fotografien zu verfahren sei, nun, da ihre Besitzerin zur Seite geräumt war, und hierbei offenbarte sich wieder ein interner Kuhhandel – Das, was immer noch in dieser grünen Plastikkasette drin steckte, wagte er nicht anzurühren, auch, wenn er sich durchaus ausmalte, wie das verlaufen könnte, und was er sagen könnte, wenn er ertappt werden sollte, aber letzlich gewann die Erziehung hier doch die Überhand, die Kiste ert öffnen zu müssen stellte eine zeitliche Barriere da, die reichte um sich zu erinnern, wieso genau das eine miserable Idee war, und zu welcher Art von Schandfleck ihn das machen würde – Vermutlich wäre es das beste, wenn er sie zur Seite legen und die übrigen Fotos einfach als ordentlichen Stapel oben drauf legen würde – diese aber waren eine Grauzone, schließlich _musste_ er sie mehr oder weniger in die Hand nehmen, um sie zu Ordnen und vor Knicken und weiterer Verschmutzung zu bewahren, und Misato hatte sie ja selbst hier verstreut liegen gelassen, und… vielleicht war auch die Unfähigkeit, ein ausreichendes Vertrauen aufzubringen, keine Böswilligkeit, aber doch die Hoffnung, nein, die Not, mit irgeneinem Fünkchen neuem Wissen sicher zu bestimmen, was sie wirklich von ihm dachte, und dass sie sich nicht gegen ihn wenden würde, wenn er es am wenigsten erwartete – noch war er weit davon entfermt zu begreifen, dass so, wie er jetzt war, nichts auf dieser ganzen Welt genug wäre, um ihn zu überzeugen.

Ermutigend war dennoch, dass er nach dem gestrigen Gespräch doch genug wusste, um die Fotographien in eine gewisse Zeitlinie einzureihen – Das Jüngste musste jenes sein, dass sie bereits als NERV-Angehörige zeigte, mit ihrer altbekannten roten Uniformjacke und der dazugehörigen Mütze – Tatsächlich war das das erste Mal, dass er Misato in ihrer vollen Uniform zu sehen bekam, von der sie heuzutage bestenfalls beide, zumeist aber nur eins der vormals behaupteten Accessoires trug. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihre Jacke auf diesem Bild sogar komplett geschlossen, bis hoch zu dem hochgeschlossenen Kragen, der gute zwei Drittel ihres Halses bedeckte, und scheinbar gab es zu dem ganzen auch noch einen kurzen Rock, der in Farbe und Material der Jacke entsprach, ein schwarzer Gürtel mit silbernen Schnallen, und darunter, die Beine bis in die schlanken schwarzen Stiefel hinein umhüllend, Leggins oder Strupfhosen aus einem anliegendem, weißen Material – So im Ganzen merkte man dem Outfit die Verwandschaft zu dem an, was die einfachen Techniker wie zum Beispiel Ibuki trugen, mit den futuristischen Design der Streifen auf der Jacke, gerade dieser stromlinienhaften Füllstücke an den Schultern, aber auch entfernt mit den Plugsuits, in die man ihn selbst hineingezwängt hatte.

Darüber, warum sie auf diesem Bild das ganze Kostüm trug, konnte Shinji beschränkt auf die Gegenwart nur spekulieren, aber es könnte sein, dass Misato damals noch neuer in der Organisation war, und daher weniger Privilegien bei der Kleiderordnung genossen hatte, oder vielleicht hatte es mit der Relevanz der anderen auf dem Foto befindlichen Personen oder dem weiteren Verwendungszweck des Bildes zu tun hatte – Im Hintergrund sah man metallische Wandplatten, wie sie auch hier im NERV-Hauptquartier fast allgegenwärtig waren, da zwischen jedoch die muskulösen Beine zweier goldener Statuen, eine männlich, eine weiblich – Es lang also nahe zu schließen, dass das hier eine Szene aus der dritten NERV-Außenstelle war, präzisiert einem Teil davon, der häufig genug fräquentiert wurde, um das Aufstellen von überlebensgroßen Statuen zu rechtfertigen, also vielleicht der Eingangsbereich.

Ihrer vollen Uniform zum Trotz war Misato wohl kaum der intendierte VIP auf diesem Bild, zumal man sie nicht direkt frontal, sondern in der drei-viertel Ansicht zu sehen bekam, weil sie der Kamera zum trotz dem ergrauten, hinter einer dicken Sonnenbrille verschantzten, alten Greis zugewendet war, der seinen anthrazitfarbenen Roben nach zu Urteilen ein sehr hohes Tier in der Organisation sein musste – im wesentlichen wirkten seine Gewänder wie eine sogar noch aufgemotzere Version dessen, was sein Vater und der Subcommander im Dienst zu tragen pflegten, noch stärker ins abgehoben-futuristische gehend, weil Funktionalität im tatsächlichen Kampf und bei der Arbeit in solch hohen Kreisen keine Bedeutung mehr hatten, aber die Uniform hatte auch etwas von einem rituellen Bischoffsgewand, ein Eindruck, der von dem strengen, faltenzerfurchten Antlitz des Alten nur noch verstärkt wurde; Nur aus dem Bild heraus konnte Shinji sich recht bildlich erschließen, wie der der bedeutende Besucher sich getragen-zeremoniell durch die Anlagen hatte führten lassen.

Ja – Hier, im Rahmen so einer unscheinbaren, albernen kleinen Begebenheit sah Shinji zum allerersten Mal das Gesicht des Mannes, der all die Tragödien seinen kurzen Lebens zu verschulden hatte, der ultimative Drahtzieher, die Wurzel allen Übels, dass diese Welt in den letzten 15 Jahren befallen hatte, der Mann, der in einem anderen Lauf der Geschehnisse über die eine oder andere Ecke den Tod der Menschen verschuldet hatte, die für Shinji bereits jetzt dabei waren, das Nächste zu werden, dass er von einer richtigen Familie je wirklich gekannt hatte… Kaji… _(„Du kommst spät.")_ Misato… _(„Wir machen den Rest, wenn du zurückkommst.") _Asuka… („_Ich bring euch um, ich bring euch um, ich bring euch um…")_ und das alles ohne sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen, unerreichbar weit entfernt feige an seinem Schreibtisch.

Man hätte denken können, das dass allein gereicht hätte, und einen deutlichen Eindruck zu hinterlassen, eines dieser Deja-Vus, eine düstere Vorahnung, zumindest ein vielsagender, bedeutungsvoller Gedanke zum ersten Eindruck, wie man ihn in all diesen Legenden häufig hatte, in denen der Auserwählte zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt die große Verschwörung aufdeckte, und den Mann hinter den Mann, von dessen Existenz und großem Einfluss auf sein höchst eigenes Leben er zu Beginn seiner Reise noch nichts geahnt hatte, aber die Realität stellte sich weniger episch dar:

In den meisten Durchläufen der Ereignisse waren sich der sogenannte Held der uralten Prophezeihung und ihr zentraler „Bösewicht" schlichtweg niemals begegnet, und wenn, dann oft nur beiläufig, ohne, dass er sich der Bedeutung der Begegnung bewusst gewesen wäre, oder es gar zu einer Konfrontationgekommen wäre; In über 90% der Fälle hatte er bis zur Nacht des Third Impact nicht einmal erfahren, das SEELE und ihr Vorsitzender überhaupt existierten.

Für eine temporal transzendente Antwort reichte das nicht aus, auch im Epizentrum des Third Impact nicht – jede Aufmerksamkeit, die Shinjis gegenwärtige Inkarnation dem Bildnis des alten Mannes widmete, war hauptsächlich seiner Bekleidung geschuldet, und selbst so wurde er nach kurzer Verwunderung gar nicht so inkorrekt als mutmaßlicher wichtiger Geldgeber oder hoch sitzender Vorgesetzer abgestempelt, bevor Shinji sich wieder den eigentlichen Objekten seines Interesses zuwendete, nicht dem Fremden, sondern den bekannten Bildmotiven – und dazu gehörte nicht nur die junge, sichtlich komplett in ihrem „Business-Modus" befindlichen Misato, die selbst bei weitem noch nicht geahnt hatte, wen sie da eigentlich herumgeführt hatte, und das er schon damals geplant hatte, sich ihrer Jahre später zu entledigen, sondern auch der größte Blickfang der dritten Außenstelle, ein junges Mädchen, dass sich dem eigetroffenen VIP mit reger Schilderung ihrer bisherigen Ergebnisse gefällig zu machen versuchte: Asuka.

Sie war auf diesem Bild deutlich jünger als er sie kannte, durch ihren Plugsuit hindurch ließ sich die Abweseneit ihrer gegenwärtig characteristischen Kurven am deutlichsten festellen, aber man sah auch genug von ihrem Gesicht, um das kindliche, fast schon absurd niedliche darin zu erkennen, vor allem aber war sie ein gutes Stück kleiner, reichte Misato gerademal bis zur unteren Brust – Die Züge ihres Gesichtes waren runder, weicher, aber nicht weniger bläsiert, und ihr Haar war ein gutes Stück kürzer, reichte nur bis zu den Schultern, obwohl der Aufbau der Frisur insgesamt noch die selbe war. Auch der Plugsuit selbst war ein klares Indiz dafür, dass der Zeitpunkt der Aufnahme schon eine ganze Weile in die Vergangenheit angesiedelt sein musste, reichte doch schon Shinjis technisch ungeschultes Auge, um ihn als eine technologisch weniger fortgeschrittene Vorgängerversion dessen zu erkennen, womit Asuka derzeitig in ihren EVA hüpfte – Das Material war dicker, die darin integrierten Schichten Technologie wohl noch nicht ganz so weit miniaturisiert, wie sie es im Jahre 2015 sein würden, das Design schien simpler, weniger detailiert, mit weniger kleinen, mysteriösen Vorrichtungen, was wohl auch eher auf technische Limitationen als mangelnde Fantasie der Designer zurückzuführen war, zumal auch das Design selbst ganz anders war: Er mal schienen die Teile für Handschuhe und Füße nicht fest am Hauptbestandteil des Konstüms befestigt, sondern waren mit klar sichtbaren Schnall-Vorrichtungen zu befestigen (Ob das nun eine einfache Design-Entscheidung gewesen war, oder aber der nahtlose Übergang zwischen dem elastischen Material für den Körper und den Teilen, die ihre Form behalten sollten, damals noch nicht zufriedenstellend realisiert war, wusste Shinji nicht zu beurteilen) und auch klar in weißer Farbe hervorgehoben, ähnliches galt auch für die herrausgehobenen Schulterstücke und die große, recht feste Brustplatte, die alle in etwas fester wirkendem Plastik realisiert waren, wie Teile von einer Art Rüstung oder Raumanzug, und daran angeschlossene, kleinere Plastik-Platten bedeckten den Solar-Plexus und führten bis kurz über den Bauchnabel, während andere den vordersten Teil des Kragens bildeten. Auch in weiß gehalten waren die zwei in Plastik gefassten Lebenserhaltungs- und Synchronisationsassistenz-Elemente links und rechts unter der Brustplatte, etwa dort, wo sie iderzeit deren modernste Ausführung in Schwarz trug. Der Rest war aber komplett in roten Gummi-Material gehalten, fast in einem Stück, die einzigen Nahten oder Schichtenwechsel waren nicht, wie man hätte vermuten könnte wo der Torso in die Oberschenkel überging, sondern an den Knien, und dort auch eher in Stufen gerade, ohne die weit in den Oberschenkel hineinreichende Zacke, die bei der jüngsten Plugsuit-Generation Standart war, es gab insbesondere keine solchen Details wie, um Asukas gegenwärtiges Piloten-Kostüm als Gegenbeispiel zu nehmen, diese schwarzen, etwas hervorgehobenen Streifen über ihren Oberschenkeln, und die Sensoren oder sonstigen Dingsdas, die darunter versteckt sein mochten. Die Oberfläche an sich hatte weniger Glanz und mehr von zum Beispiel synthetischen Sitzbezügen, aber der größte Unterschied blieb eben doch diese beachtliche Menge an Pasten-Weiß, die zwar eigentlich recht gut zu EVA 02's weißen Elementen wie den Streifen an den Armen passen sollte, aber eben nicht zu dem größtenteils einfarbigen Outfit seiner stürmischen Mit-Pilotin; Weiß wäre ja fast schon etwas, das Rei tragen würde, mit all den krassen Gegensätzen, die zwischen den zweien standen.

Bei genauerem Hinsehen waren selbst die Interfaceclips anders, etwas kleiner und nur zu zwei Dritteln das übliche Rot, wobei das Hintere wieder in weiß gehalten waren – An sich sollte es nicht verwunderlich sein, zumal Dr. Akagi ja dauernd davon sprach, dass die Technologie, von der tatsächlich einmal alles Leben auf dieser Welt abhängen könnte, immer besser und besser werden müsse – Waren dafür nicht auch diese ganzen Tests und Experimente, von denen heute Nachmittag schon der nächste anstand? Schon allein, dass auf den „Sitzschlitten" in den Entryplugs „Baujahr 2014" stand, obgleich Asuka behauptete, schon seid dem Kindergartenalter EVAs gesteuert hatte, zeigte zu genüge auf, dass die Interfaces und ihre Technologie im Laufe der Jahre ständig geupgradet worden waren, und dass dies dan auch für die dazugehörige Ausrüstung galt, war da nicht so verwunderlich – Persönlich hatte Shinji erst seinen zweiten Plugsuit in seinem Spind in der Umkleide des Hauptquartiers liegen, und das auch erst, weil man ihm den letzten nach einer unglücklichen Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem Laserstrahl vom Leib geschnitten hatte, irgendwo lag dann auch noch ein Ersatz-Outfit, vom dem er bei seinem „Glück" ausgehen konnte, dass er es niemals finden würde, wenn er denn jemals brauchen sollte, aber von Ayanami und Asuka war auszugehen, dass sie in ihrer bereits längeren Piloten-Karriere schon durch ein paar Dutzend dieser Gummianzüge durch gewesen sein mussten, auch schon deshalb, weil sie ihre Arbeit als kleine Mädchen begonnen und seither erheblich gewachsen sein mussten, und auch ihm wollte Misato ja demnächst ein neues Schlacht-Kostüm bestellen, bevor das Alte anfing, zu zwicken; Beim letzten Test hatte er davon freilich noch nichts gemerkt, aber er schätzte, dass die Elastizität des Materials recht erheblich, aber eben doch nicht grenzenlos sein musste… Das persönliche, personalisierte Equiptment war eine zwiespältige Sache, denn hier bei all diesen Menschen einen etablierten, sicheren Platz zu haben, der eben maßgeschneiderte Ausrüstung erforderte, ja eigentlich Kleidung, der als solche noch mal eine ganz andere Bedeutungs-Dimension anhaftete, als bloßem Equiptment brachte wenn keinen Gewinn an Sicherheit doch eine leichte Minderung von Unsicherheirt mit sich, aber es war auch eine Kette, an die in Gummi und Plastik nach außen getragene Identität eines Kriegers, die er nicht haben wollte, und etwas, wofür andere Aufwand betrieben hatten, davon ausgehend, dass er hier bleiben würde – Es war nicht wie damals, als er in seiner Schuluniform und Ayanamis Ersatz-Nervenclips gegen den vierten Engel angetreten war, eine Verpflichtung, die er eingegangen war, eine Welle von Enttäuschung, die losgetreten werden würde, wenn er sich von alledem zurückziehen sollte, und allem vorran war es allen Euphemismen und futuristischen Designelementen zum Trotz die Tracht eines Soldaten… auch Misato war eine Soldatin gewesen, sie war es gewissermaßen noch, die große Strategin von NERV, und auch sie hatte in ihrer Laufbahn das eine oder andere dazugehörige Kostüm getragen, und auch ihres hatte mit den Jahren gewechselt – Ein weiteres der Bilder, jener festgefrohrenen Rahmen ihres Lebens zeigte sie mit etwas, dem der ganze Futurismus fehlte, um irgendetwas mit NERV zu tun zu haben – Es war in simplen Khaki gehalten, der Gürtel eng geschnallt hoch an der Taille, das Oberteil darunter fast schon zu weit für Frauenkleider, mit einer Dreiviertelhiose, die in hohen Armeestiefeln endete, und allerlei Nahten und Trennungen und Taschen, die Shinji nicht genauer mit Signifikanz und Erklärung versehen konnte, außer, dass sie diffus nach Militär aussahen, und das hier folglich mit einer fast schon peinlichen, nicht nennenswerten Folgerung als Zerugnis von Misato's Zeit beim …ihr habt's erraten Militär sein musste, von der sie ja am Vortag erzählt hatte.

Die Männer um sie herum waren wohlmöglich einige dieser Militärkontakte, die sie unter anderem für Operation Yashima mobilisiert hatte; Jedenfalls war sie die einzige Frau auf diesem Bild, und insgesamt die jüngste Person, nur spärlich mit Glitzer besetzt im vergleich zu diesen medallienbehangenen Männern, die wohl irgendwelche früheren Vorgesetztenvon ihr gewesen sein mussten – einer von ihnen, mit einer etwas vorzeitigen, von einem noch von pechschwarzen Haarkranz umgebener Glatze, hatte eine fast schon väterlich anmutende Hand auf Misatos Schulter platziert, und auch wenn das Third Child mit seiner begrentzten Lebenserfahrung und nur diesem einen, simplen Schnappschuss als Referenz nicht wirklich erschließen konnte, ob das echt war, oder daraus resultierte, das er sie als Frau nicht für voll nahm und als sein Geschöpf ansah, so war eins doch offensichtlich: Die Misato, die diese Militärs kannten, war die falsche, dieses blendend-lächelnde Bild von Professionalismus und Effizienz.

Shinji hätte erwartet sie auf einem solchen Bild aus dieser Zeit mit kürzeren Haaren anzutreffen, aber tatsächlich trug sie denselben, gepflegt-glänzend in stand gehaltenen Pfauenschwanz, an dem sich bis zum hier und jetzt nicht all zu viel geändert, der Praktikabilität halber zu einem hoch sitzenden Pferdeschwanz verschnürt, wie sie das jetzt noch bisweilen tat, wenn sie mit irgendeinem Problem wirklich ernst machen wollte – Wie damals, als sie darauf kam, den sechsten Engel beinahe ohne Eigenschutz aud der Distanz hinwegzulasern, oder als sie vorhatte, in einen arbeiten Nuklearreaktor zu klettern.

Es begann ihm erst jetzt zu dämmern, dass es sich dabei vielleicht um ein bis zu ihrer Armee-Zeit zurückdatierbares Ritual handeln könnte, dass sie mir irgendwelchen Erfahrungen verband, die in ihren Gedanken mit dem Erlangen oder Bewahren von Stärke verbunden war; Er war all nur all zu schnell, sich selbst für mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit zu schelten, aber die Wahrheit war ja, dass er sich der veränderten Frisuren durchaus bewusst gewesen war, es war die Signifikanz die sich ihm nicht erschlossen hatte, und erst da durch wurde ihm klar, dass da trotz aller seiner Proteste, passiv-agressiver Kommentare und Vorwürfen der Anmaßung (Ja gerade aus derselben Wurzel heraus wie diese – Er hatte sich schreiend-beißend-tretend in eine Ecke gedrängt gesehen, in einem verzweifelten Streit gegen einen Strom, der ihn zum Spielball seiner Willkür gemacht hatte, er griff und streckte sich nach allem, was halbwegs griffest aussah) eine große Barriere von nicht wirklich Respekt, aber doch einem mehr aus Furcht als aus Weisheit geborenen kleinen Bruder davon gewesen war – Es war vielleicht weniger offensichtlich gewesen, wohlmöglich auch, weil sie sich unter den NERV-Angehörigen als erste in einem menschlicheren Licht hervorgetan hatte, aber da war auch die hartherzige Frau Kapitänin im Chiaroscuro der NERV-Arrestzellen zu vergessen, und angesichts ihrer Uniform und des heute anstehenden Synchrontests, nein, selbst in den hellsten Stunden gemeinsamer Banalität wollte ihr Gespenst nicht aus ihrer Mitte weichen, stand sie immer in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes, der eiside Feldwebel, der den schwächlichen neuen Rekruten in Form zu bringen hatte, bis zur Steifheit, wie ein Kännchen Schlagsahne, eine unüberwindliche Wand deren andere Seite genau so wenig ein sinnvoll erkundbarer Teil seiner Welt war, wie die Aktivitäten der Götter vor der Erschaffung der Welt… Sie stand über ihm und verlangte von ihm dasselbe, also war da nicht viel Raum um zu erkunden, wie weit… und so hatte es eine Weile gebraucht bis ihm in den Sinn kam, dass sie, trotz der immer-gleichen Prozedur mit der ersten Bierdose einer Sitzung und dem Bestehen auf „kleine Partys" wo sie ihrem spontanen Empfinden nach angesagt waren, doch tatsächlich so etwas wie ihre kleinen Vorbereitungs-Rituale haben könnte, und das, obgleich er mittlerweile in der Situation war, soetwas nachvollziehen zu können, nachdem er auf dem Futagoyama seine eigene Feuerproble durchlebt hatte.

Man hätte da jetzt Zeichen eines allmählichen Fortschrits hineindeuten können, doch die Zeit hatte für Shinji gerademal dazu ausgereicht, um zu erkennen, dass diese Welt mit ihren sich stetig höher auftürmenden Herausforderungen eben nicht die Zeit lassen würde, mit der er noch zurechtkommen würde.

Zum Beispiel waren noch im selben Stapel gleich diesem Bild von Misato in ihrer Uniform drei weitere, die einen noch bizarreren, weil in seiner Gegenwart kein deutliches Gegenstück besitzenden Anblick, in was ein paar kurze Einblicke in ihre College-Zeit sein mussten: Eine Misato, die eben noch _keine _Kämpferin war, die wirklich _sichtbar_ jünger wirkte, deren Gesicht noch ein paar Reste von jugendlicher Unreife anhafteten – Und noch überraschender, oder auf seine eigene Weise oder auch nicht, war die andere Person, die Shinji aus vieler dieser Ausnahmen heraus angrinste – Ein junger Mann, der eigentlich nur eine jüngere Version von Kaji sein konnte, dem man die damalige Jugend aber fast noch deutlicher anmerkte als Misato – Zuerst einmal fehlten die bei seiner gegenwärtigen Inkarnation so omnipresenten Bartstoppeln, und obwohl seine derzeitige, eindrucksvolle Körpergröße mitsamt der kräftigen, maskulinen Hände schon voll und ganz vorhanden war, erzeugte sie mit seinem damaligem Körperbau einen ganz anderen Effekt; Eine lange Zeit, bevor er begonnen hatte, in irgendeiner Form in einer paramilitärischen Organisation zu arbeiten, fehlten ihm die derzeitigen durchtrainierten Proportionen eines griechischen Gottes, wirkte statt dessen eher schlacksig und dünner, ja, selbst das eine Detail seines Aussehens, von dem man hätte denken können, dass es ein Überbleibsel aus seiner Studienzeit sein könnte, fehlte völlig: Die schulterlangen Haare.

Alles im allen wirkte der junge Mann auf diesem Bild viel weniger verwegen, da war nichts mehr von diesem weisen Kenner der Welt, und es machte an sich Sinn, dass er sich diese Weisheit bis dahin noch nicht angesammelt haben würde; Er schaute im wesentlich aus wie ein gewöhnlicher junger Student, der genau so gut noch im Vorjahr ohne aufzufallen in die Abschlussklasse von Shinjis eigener Schule gepasst haben könnte.

Um sich die vollständige Geschichte dieser Aufnahme vollständig zu erschließen, nämlich dass sie der Vernichtung der restlichen Zeugnisse der Beziehung entgangen waren, weil auf einem noch Ritsuko, auf dem anderen zweien noch liebliche Vehikel mit drauf waren, und was das Vorschieben solcher Ausreden über Gründlichkeit und Ehrlichkeitsgrad der Intentionen eines solchen Trennungs-Frühjahrsputzes aussagten, (Tatsächlich entglitt Shinji sogar, was an den Autos (Beides museumsreife Oldtimer, darunter sogar ein VW Käfer, die sie sich nie hätten leisten können und folglich nur für Ausflüge gemietet hatten, zu seiner Zeit eine grandiose Geste von Kaji, die ihn einen alle Vernunft sprengenden Anteil seines bescheidenen Studenten-Einkommens gekostet hatte. ) denn das Besondere sein sollte) reichten seine bescheidenen Kenntnisse über die weibliche Psyche schlichtweg nicht aus, doch selbst ihm war klar, dass sich dauernd über eine Person zu beklagen, und im stillen Kämmerchen Fotos von ihnen anzuschauen nicht wirklich zusammenpasste.

Eines der Bilder zeigte sie beide vor einem grandios in Szene gesetzten, scheinbar grenzenlosen blauen Himmel, gemeinsam mit einem kleinen Auto, dass schon für damalige Verhältnisse uralt gewesen sein musste (Der vormals erwähnte Käfer, einst das Symbol der Widergeburt einer Nation, löste es nach der Katastrophe des Second Impact und den nachfolgenden Kriegen wenn überhaupt, dann umgekehrte Assoziationen aus, als eines dieser letzten Relikte einer besseren Zeit), genau, wie man es sich vorstellen konnte, mit all diesen bunten, klobigen Accessoires, die zu irgendeiner Zeit einmal sehr modisch gewesen waren, mitlerweile aber nur noch auf Ü-Irgendwas-Parties anzutreffen waren, und die dort anwesenden Herrschaften durchaus noch wie auf Knopfdruck ausflippen ließen – Misato hatte ein paar hochgeklappter Sonnenbrillen auf dem Kopf, die sie bei gebraucht vermutlich wie ein Rieseninsekt aussehen ließen, bei den großen, goldenen Uhren und Ketten um Hals und Handgelenke fand sich zwischen den beiden sogar eine Art Partnerlook, zudem auch die große Gürtelschnalle zwischen Misatos knappen, mit zwei in den mitten der Schenkel endenden Reisverschlüssen versehenden Minirock und ihrem eng anliegenden V-Ausschnitt Pullover in kreischendem Magenta gut passte; Kajis etwas subtileres Kostüm aus einer lockeren, hellbraunen Hose und einem schwarz-weiß-grün gestreiften, oben offenen Polohemd wäre vielleicht heute noch tragbar gewesen, wäre da nicht dieses Stirnband, dass eigentlich selbst in der Mitte der 00er Jahre schon seid spätestens zwanzig Jahren aus den Kleiderschränken verbannt worden sein müssen hätte – Splitter einer Idylle, die auf dieser Welt schon wesentlich länger nicht mehr existieren sollte als nur acht Jahre, und zugleich sahen sie beide recht… unvollständig aus, als seien sie… noch nicht ganz fertig, hätten ihren Platz in Raum und Zeit noch nicht ganz ausgefüllt…

Und das nächste Bild sollte diesen Eindruck noch verstärken. Es war das chronologisch Älteste, und auch wenn Shinji über dieses Detail weder bescheidwusste, noch aus dem Bild alleine zu erschließen vermochte, blieb es ihm als jenes in Erinnerung, dass ihm subjektiv am stärksten mit einem… seltsamen Gefühl zurückgelassen hatte, vielleicht weil man ihm am ehesten ansah, das hier nicht nur zeitlich-äußerliche Veränderungen vorgefallen waren; Das Bild war auch insgesamt recht atmosphärisch, zeigte sie auf der Kühlerhaube eines ältlichen silbernen Wagens sitzend, umgeben von Wald und Unterholz, wie in einer dieser Märchen-Lichtungen – Da war auch etwas an der dichten, und doch von zurückhaltenden Körperhaltungen geprägten Art ihres Zusammensitzens, gerade Misato wirkte überhaupt nicht wie ihr übliches selbst, mädchenhaft geniert und dicht bedeckt, ganz ohne die Zierden von Ohrringen und Make-Up, in einer rosa-violett geblümten, dicht geschlossenen Bluse, über die als zusätzliches Wärmepolster noch eine dunkle Jeansjacke, rötliche, wetterfeste Stiefel, deren weite Enden ihre beine dünn und jugendlich wirken ließen, ohne diese gespannte, athletische Qualität späterer Tage, halb bedeckt von einem schlichten, unschuldig-gelben, weiten Rock und bei genauerem hinsehen sogar hautfarbenen Strümpfen, auf denen das Licht sich einfach anders streute als auf Haut, und auch Kaji sah mehr aus wie ein planloser Junge als ein Mann, in dunklen Jeans und einer schwarzen Kapuzen-Strickjacke, von denen Shinji selbst etliche im Schrank hängen hatte, auch wenn er schätzte, dass solche nur im Vergleich zum jetzt aufkamen – Es kam ihm seltsam vor, so etwas über Leute am Anfang ihrer dritten Lebensdekade zu denken, die waren dort ja fast schon älter als Hyuuga-san und die anderen, Leute die… Gehaltschecks bekamen, und selbst bestimmten, was bei ihnen in den Einkaufswagen kam und überhaupt in einer ganz anderen Welt zu leben schienen, die mit der Lebensrealität von Shinji und seinen Klassenkammeraden wenig zu tun hatte.

Dabei gab es unter diesem Haufen durchaus Bilder, auf denen die beiden halbwegs, oder sogar recht eindeutig als die beiden Menschen zu erkenneen waren, mit denen das Third child derzeit bisweilen bei NERV die Ehre hatte – zum Beispiel das vormals erwähnte Beispiel, das als zusätzlichen Pfeiler der Normalität auch Dr. Akagi drauf hatte, die aussah wie, wie Dr. Akagi meistens aussah, nicht ganz so aufgetakelt wie zur Arbeitszeit vielleicht, aber nachdem man sie gelegentlich zu Besuch bei ihrer besten Freundin erlebt hatte – vielleicht, wenn er sich recht entsinnte, sogar bisweilen mit der selben blauen Weste. Er hatte durchaus kurz den Eindruck, das noch etwas anderes anders war, seiner subjektiven Wahrnehmung nach wirkte sie vor allem jünger und frischer, was auf einem Bild, auf dem sie Anfang zwanzig sein sollte, nicht hervorstach und auch keine weiteren Betrachtungen auszulösen – Er war zu jung, unerfahren und in vieler Hinsicht unzureichend informiert, um es als das zu erkennen, was es war, sie war nur ein seitliches Acessoire zu den anderen beiden Personen, denen seine Aufmerksamkeit dafür umso eher galt – In diesem hautengen, roten Top sah die Frau im linken Drittel des Bildes trotz klobigem Goldschmuck und nicht mehr ganz zur Höhe der gegenwärtigen Haute Couture gehörigen Brille wie die Person aus, mit der er schon eine geraume Weile unter einem Dach lebte, und auch das Grinsen des Mannes, der iner offenen schwarzen Strickjacke und einem etwas hellen Top an ihrer Seite stand, war ihm vertraut, auch wenn etwas weniger Weißheit dahinter zu stecken schien.

Winzige, wichtige Fünkchen des Daseins, aufgereiht wie ein Rosenkranz, momente, denen er nur begrenzt Bedeutung zuweisen konnte, und wer konnte schon sagen, was zwischen diesen Schnappschüssen noch so alles gewesen war, vielleich auch unschönere Momente, die nicht die Kriteria erfüllten, um auf Papier festgehalten zu werden.

Es war fast schon erdrückend, auf diese Weise die Gewissheit wachgerufen zu bekommen, was für ein gewaltiger Unterschied zwischen der äußerlichen Größe eines Menschen und dem gewaltigen Bündel and Träumen, Erinnerungen, Vorstellungen und Gedanken, die in seine unscheinbare Form hinein passten, Geschichte einer Vergangenheit, gegenwärtige Verbindungen, und Ahnungen und Wünsche von einer Zukunft, kleine Gedanken und Erinnerungen an zahllose kleine, aber bedeutungsvolle Möglichkeiten – Und so ein ganzer vollgestopfter Parakosmos steckte nicht nur in der Frau, die mitterweile ordentlich zugedeckt in ersichtlicher Nähe vor sich hin schnarchte, sondern in jedem, der in dieser Stadt sein Dasein fristete – Das potenzierte sich schnell zu undenkbarer Endlosigkeit auf, die er in Gedanken nicht mehr zu sortieren wusste, und, letzlich aufgebend zu einfacheren Modellen simplifizierte.

Aber so weit das innere Universum eines Menschen auch sein konnte, konnte es nur die Elemente der Welt verdrehen und kombinieren, die es bis her durch die kleinen Fenster seiner Sinne aufgenommen hatte – Auf denen konnte er dann zwar beliebig große Gedankengebäude errichten, doch es konnte immer sein, das eines der Axiome falsch war, dass er ein wichtiges Stück Information nicht hatte – und jemand, der seine Schlussfolgerungen auf falsche Prämissen gründete, konnte eigentlich nur scheitern.

Das war die unsichere, zerbrechliche Welt, die sich in dieser Stadt manifestierte, das war die wahre tiefe der Aufgabe, vor der sich Shinji gestellt sah – Eine Einsicht, die sich nur mehr und mehr vertieft hatte, je länger er an diesem Ort verbracht hatte: Wie ungeeignet er für eine Aufgabe war, bei der es so wenig zu gewinnen und so viel zu verlieren gab. Es war, als würde jeden Tag eine weitere Schicht tieferen Horrors dazu kommen, die sich durch die Ritzen und Furchen seines scheinbar friedlichen alltäglichen Lebens hindurchglibberten und jeden Ort der Zuflucht unterminieren würde…

Er stand hier am Morgen eines vielversprechenden Tages, in einem mittlerweile sonnendurchfluteten Raum, und zugleich war er auch nicht hier, zugleich stand er auch vor einem endlosen Abgrund und sah zu, wie alles, was er sich in den letzten Monaten erkämpft hatte, durch seine Finger zu rinnen schien wie Sand.

Was würde am Ende von alledem noch für ihn übrig bleiben?

Was würde in seinen Händen zurückbleiben?

Wenn er diese Frage in die weiten seines Inneren Universums hineinrief, kam trotz seiner Ausmaße nur ein Echo zurück,

Die Frau, die zu seinen Füßen ihren dringend benötigten Schönheitschlaf verrichtete, hatte von einem Preis, einer Trophäe geredet, so abstrakt sie auch sein mochte.

Doch schon längst hatte er Gründe anzunehmen, dass sie nicht existieren könnte.

Aber – die idee einer abstrakten Zukunft wäre ihm bei seiner Ankuft hier niemals eingefallen, und trotzdem hatte er grund genug gesehen, um hier zu bleiben.

War der eigentliche „Preis" in der Gegenwart zu finden?

Das würde vieles einfacher machen, aber gerade deshalb könnte es nur wieder eine dieser Dinge sein, die man sich gelegentlich selbst erzählte, um seine Existenz zu ertragen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Misato und die wortlose Frage, ob sie wohl irgendwelche Antworten parat gehabt hätte, wenn sie jetzt wach gewesen wäre (Wohl wissend, wie seine übliche Reaktion auf ihre Ratschläge meistens ausfiel), schritt das Third Child hinaus in eine ernüchterte Welt, in der ihn eigentlich wenig verwurzelt hielt – und dann stellte diese Welt, als wolle sie ihn absichtlich verhöhnen oder zumindest alle seine Versuche sabotieren, ein funktionierendes Modell von ihr aufzustellen, und packte ihn ohne Vorwarnung am Handlelenk, sobald er die Türschwelle übertreten hatte – Das Öffnen der Tür hatte ihm gerade genug Zeit gelassen, um am Rande seines Blickfelds eine an der Wand lehnende Masse aus weiß, blau und marsianisch-rot auszumachen, doch ein blinzeln später waren seine Füße schon so weit über die Schwelle gezerrt, dass sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss – Es war mehr ein ungraziles Vorwärtstolpern als etwas anderes, aber hätte er sich nicht ohne großes Nachdenken instinktiv vorwärtsbewegt, wäre er wohl der Länge nach auf dem Boden gelandet.

Sie führte ihre Bewegungen derart rash und zielgerichtet weiter, das es ihm nicht möglich war, ihr Gesicht für längere Zeit sauber zu fokussieren, aber ihre Stimme verriet ihm alles, was er wissen musste: „Was hast du eigentlich so lange getrieben, du Idiot? Ich hoffe mal sehr, dass du dir nicht einen Ausflug durch Misato's Wäscheschrank genehmigst hast! Wenn ich wegen dir zu spät komme, kannst du echt was erleben!"

„Warum bist du denn überhaupt noch hier?!" Er dachte sich gar nicht all zu viel bei seiner Entscheidung für Rebellion zu ungunsten von leiser Unterwerfung – Er hatte einfach zu viel zim Schädel herumschwirren, um jetzt auf sie einzugehen, auch wenn dazu natürlich die Einschätzung gehörte, das er sich ein Maß an Ruhe verdient hatte. Insofern war das spontane Ausbleiben einer Entschuldigung vielleicht die Manifestation eines latenten Shifts. „Es hat dich keiner gezwungen, auf mich zu warten! Vielleicht hättest du ja einfach _vorrausgehen_ sollen, anstatt mir damit in den Ohren zu hängen… Es ist meine Zeit, ich kann selbst entscheiden, was ich damit mache!"

In seinen Gedanken gehörte dazu noch der unausgesprochene Zusatz ‚zumindest am frühen Morgen', ein sauertöpfischer, selbstherrlicher Schlag gegen die Stangen des Käfigs, bei dem der resultierende Schmerz in seinen Fäusten letzlich der Selbstzweck war: Wenigstens dieses kleine, säuerliche Privileg blieb ihm noch.

In seiner reinen und ungefilterten Form aber bedeutete dieser Satz für das Second Child eine große Bedrohung, und auf diese reagierte sie wie jede vernünftige Kriegerin mit dem Ziehen ihres Schwertes; Sie war mehr wie eine in die Ecke gedrängte Katze, die wild um sich kratzte, als das sie eine Quelle echter Weisheit war, aber vor allen Dingen hatte sie es eilig und wollte sich nicht schon so früh am Morgen mit diesem ganzen Mist herumschlagen; Das war ein Abgrund, inden sie besser gar nicht erst hineinstarren wollte, nein, einfacher gestaltete sich die ganze Geschichte, wenn man einfach beiläufig drübersprang wie ein arabisches Rennpferd mit seiner straffen Muskulatur und seinem glänzend-geschmeidigen Fell – Das, oder soetwas in der Art, war das mentale Bild, oder vielleicht die Aura, die sie der Welt zu präsentieren hoffte, also machte sie eine regelrechte Kunst daraus, sich nichteinmal zu ihm hinzudrehen, als sie sprach: „Da sieht man wieder, das du immer nur an dich selbst denkst. Du existierst nicht in einem Vakuum, weißt du?"

Und so viel zwischen den Wänden hängen blieb, wenn sie versuchten, sich etwas mitzuteilen, dass konnte er nicht wirklich leugnen.

Soweit seine Gedanken auch in dieses Universum hinauschweifen konnten, ohne es zu berühren, er wusste, dass er hier war, hier, in dieser Stadt, auf dieser Inselkette, auf diesem Planeten, weil da ihre Finger an ihrem Handgelenk waren, waren sie auch in seine Wahrnehmungen gekleidet, so kamen sie doch aus diesem undefinierbaren, nebligen Niemandsland zwischen den Seelen, und wenn er dem ‚V' ihrer verbundenen Arme folgte, erreichte er die ovale Form ihres Kopfes, an dessen Rückseite die Haarsträhnen von Wind und Laufschritt in Bewegung gehalten wurden wie die züngelnden Flammen eines Sternen-Strahlenkranzes. Auch hinter diesem Lava-Quell musste sich eine ganze Welt befinden, über deren inneren Magma-Mantel er selbst noch weniger wusste, als über Misato's Welt – Sie war für ihn vielleicht die Unergründlichste, undurchsichtigste von allen.

Wenn er ihr Rätsel bezwingen könnte, wüsste er, dass er für diese Welt gewappnet war -

Wenn er an ihr verzweifeln sollte, wusste er, dass es auf dieser Welt Dinge gab, die das Leben zu einer unzumutbaren Last machen konnten.

Folgte er nun also mit seinen Blicken dem schlanken Band aus Fleisch, das sich durch ihre rote Armbanduhr unterbrochen von einem ihrer kurzen Uniform-Ärmel zum anderen erstreckte, war es nichts geringeres als die Sinnhaftigkeit des Lebens, das er in die andere Wagschale geworfen hatte, doch in welche Richtung würde sich das Zünglein neigen?

_„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu! Ich hasse nichts mehr als eingebildete Leute die so falsch sind wie du!"_

_ „Versteh mich nicht falsch, es treibt mich wirklich zur Weißglut, wenn du dich wie ein Idiot aufführst, aber wenn du es nicht tust… macht es mir eigentlich nichts aus."_

Was davon sollte er jetzt eigentlich glauben?

„Also wirklich…" meckerte sie derweil, während sie im im Flur um eine Ecke zerrte, in einem Tonfall, der bis auf seine teils gespielt-beleidigte Komponente nicht analysierbare Dunkelheit war. „Es ist fast schon deprimierend, dass sich ein Junge nicht im Geringsten darüber gefreut hat, dass meine Wenigkeit vor der Tür auf ihn gewartet hat, auch, wenn es nur so einer wie du ist…"

Hätte sie das an einem früheren Punkt in der Konversation gesagt, hätte er wohl direkt hochrot Entschuldigungen vor sich hin gestottert – Im an den grau-weißen Mauern gestreutem Morgenlicht konnte er diese Worte jedoch etwas eher als das erkennen, was sie waren, und war fast schon versucht, die Augen zu verdrehen, auch wenn es dazu auch nicht mehr reichte – Vielleicht hätte es zu Anfangs noch gereicht, damals, als sie hier frisch eingezogen war, und er sie bisweilen recht offen angefeindet hatte, wie sie es bisweilen jetzt noch tat – Bevor er in seiner Torheit begonnen hatte, sich darum zu kümmern, was sie von ihm dachte.

War es das, was sie ihm vorzuwerfen hatte?

(1) „Ikuhayo, Asuka!" = so etwas wie „Los geht's" – Sie führt derartige Selbstgespräche zumindest im Japanischen häufiger, wenn sie allein ist, am notabelsten in Folgen 8 und 22 (Ironie!). Sämtliche Bähgitt-Effekte in dieser Szene waren voll beabsichtigt und denke ich, eine logische Fortsetzung im Geiste des Originals, das hässliche Dinge immer gerne breitgetreten hat, wobei die arme Asuka da oft Annos Lieblingsopfer war…

(2) Lustige Beobachtung: Asuka besitzt in Rebuild tatsächlich eine Kamille-Bodylotion, was dort auch auf Deutsch notiert war XD Das die sich vor dem Experiment schminkt, obwohl sie eh gleich mit LCL bedeckt wird, bringt einen schon zum Nachdenken… Die Ironie bei der „Vernachlässigung der Verteidigung (Asukas Spezialität) ist durchaus beabsichtigt… Die Frage soll sein, wo außer im Kampf tut sie das noch? Denn eigentlich will sie ja auf irgendeinem halb-bewusten Level, dass irgendjmand ihr gut verstecktes, wahres Selbst tatsächlich bemerkt und mal gründlich in den Arm nimmt… :(

(3) Ich hoffe, dass auch meine Arbeit mit „multiplen Perspektiven" während der Morgen-Szene halbwegs gelungen ist – Das ist auch etwas, was ich schon länger mal versuchen „glücklichen Prinzen", den sich Rei in 1.11 tatsächlich reinzieht, könnt ihr hier nachlesen: short/happy_ . Parallelen zu Rei's Character zu finden, sei euch hier mal selbst überlasssen…

(4) Ich kenne mich nicht wirklich mit klassischer japanischer Literatur aus. Ich kenne dieses Zitat von diesem Saito-Typen bloß aus Ghost in the Shell 2 XD

(5) Der Ventilator, den Misato zwischen ihrem Krempel herausgekramt hat, soll den aus ihrer Studienzeit andeuten. Zu den Fotos: Eines soll das aus ep 21 andeuten, das andere kennt ihr aus ep 01, die Plugsuit-Version von Mini!Asuka soll an diese hier aus dem Proposal angelehnt sein: / (sozusagen auch die Meta-Vorgängerversion XD), die Uniform könnt ihr euch wie in dieser Proposal-Illustration Vorstellen: / Und die beiden Bild mit ihr und Kaji wie diese kleine Illustration hier: / und dieses niedliche Artwork aus dem Manga: manga/neon_genesis_ Darauf wurde deshalb so im Detail eingegangen, weil dieser Stapel Fotos beizeiten noch mal genauer referenziert werden wird, wobei das kleine Cameo von Keel es auch an sich schon wert gewesen wä

(6) Funfact: Kürzlich übersetzte Interviews enthülten ein paar von Anno's prtivaten Hobbies:Tauchen, Sterngucken, Klassische Musik... (ihr merkt sicher, das etliche der Charas da das eine oder andere abbekommen haben – Misatos Geschmack für Autos stammt aber nach dessen eigener Aussagevon Sadamoto XD) … und Lesen, und zwar einerseits die denkbaren Science-Fiction-Romane, aber (jetzt kommts) Liebesromane, die von Frauen geschrieben wurden. Er bezeichnet das in dem Interview einerseits als Übung, um realistischere weibliche Charaktere schreiben zu können (das erklärt einiges) aber auch als simpler Versuch eines Kerls, die Damenwelt zu verstehen. Das rückt Shinjis in Q gezeigtes Interesse an Reis Literaturgeschmack in ein ganz anderes Licht, ne? …Schnief, natürlich erst, als es lange zuspät war… *kleines Herzchen sich immer noch nicht von Q erholt hat*

Falls Q euch nicht dermaßen deprimiert hat, dass er der Evangelion-Frachise für immer den Rücken kehren wollt, findet ihr die Fortsetzung demnächst in Kapitel 23: [Tekhelet]


	62. 45: Existenzbeweis

**23: [Existenzbeweis]**

_"There is no meaning in our world  
>neither is there any meaning in us, the ones who live in it.<br>It is then meaningless  
>for us, who are equally meaningless, to conceive the world in our thoughts<br>despite knowing there is no meaning to be found?"_

_-Tite Kubo_

Seid er hierher gekommen war, seit sie ihn getroffen hatte, war viel geschehen. Große und gewaltige Dinge, die die Zukunft der Welt mitgeformt hatten, sowie kleine, unscheinbare, in den Zwischenräumen verstreute Dinge, die doch nicht ärmer an Bedeutung waren.

Seinetwegen hatte sie so viel erfahren, erlebt und gefühlt, die sie nie zuvor gekannt hatte, und sie fragte sich, ob sie je dazu kommen würde, es ihm zu sagen.

Sie konnte es nicht sagen, so wie sie vieles nicht sagen konnte, sie war einfach getrieben von etwas, dass da einfach aufgeplatzt war wie ein seid langem schwellender, eitriger Abszess, ein unbenannter, unkorrigierter Missstand;

Ihre Leselampe war noch angeschaltet, obwohl von außen bereits das Sonnenlicht hineinschien; Sie war nicht früh zu Bett gegangen, und doch saß sie hier schon seid dem letzten Mondschein, die Laken zerwühlt und verschwitzt, in einem Zustand des Chaos, im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Lager, unbekleidet, weil sie fiebrige Hitze der Nacht zu den Dingen gehört hatte, die ihr gestern keine Ruhe gelassen hatten, und sie heute in der Frühe erweckt hatten, bevor ihre mangelhaft ausgebildeten Organsysteme Gelegenheit gehabt hatten, sie einen noch so blassen Abglanz eines erholten Zustands zu versetzten, neben ihr ihre fast schon geplünderte Schultasche und deren über das Bett zerstreute Inhalte, auf dem Boden jeweils eine leere Dosen ihres derzeit favorisierten Energydrinks und Proteinshakes , die sie eingenommen hatte, als sie sich letztlich damit abgefunden hatte, dass sie heute nicht mehr zum Schlafen kommen würde – auch kannte sie die Grenzen ihres Körpers und ahnte dass sie, wenn sie sich jetzt wieder hinlegte, nicht erwachen würde, bis der Beginn der Schulzeit schon in der Vergangenheit lag.

Diese Doseninhalte waren sicherlich nicht was man als eine alters-angemessene Wartungssitzung tituliert hätte, aber sie traf ihre Wahl nach dem Erhalt ihrer fluktuierenden Funktionalität, der schnellstmöglichen Zuführung eines notdürftigen Nährwerts und dem Wissen, dass sie ihre Einzelteile sowieso nur bis zum Ende des Jahres zusammenzuhalten brauchte.

Dennoch konnte die chemische Unterstützung die unerträgliche Spannung in ihrem Körper nur verstärken, und drängte sie, ein Ventil zu finden, um sie herauszulassen.

Es gab in ihrer Existenz freilich solche Momente, wo sie sich fast schon wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie ein bloßes, halbwüchsiges Mädchen war, aber zumeist hatte sie in derartigen Situationen einfach gewartet, bis sie wieder vorbei waren – Heute aber war sie ergriffen mit einer Zielstrebigkeit, die sie sonst hauptsächlich im Kampf an den Tag zulegen wusste, und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie ihren Füller in der einen Hand, und ihr kleines, rotes Notizbuch in der anderen, und schon bald befleckte die Tinte das frische Papier, zog tief in die Falten ein.

Zuerst kam das Datum, wie bei jedem Eintrag, gleich unter dem letzten, mit demselben, regelmäßigen Abstand dazwischen.

Als nächstes käme eigentlich die Betreffzeile, aber es gab keinen Betreff.

Nichts von Relevanz, dass hier und heute geschehen wäre, oder für das Projekt und ihre sonstigen Aktivitäten relevant wäre.

Die Worte würden für sich selbst sprechen müssen.

_Mondlicht._

_Nachtwind._

_Der Geruch von Wasser._

_Nichts als bloßer Schlummer. _

_Das Meer des Schlafes. _

_Ein Gefühl, dass ich nicht als meines Erkennen kann._

_Ein Ruf, der mich aus der Form, die mich begrenzt, heraus zu bitten scheint._

Sie brauchte nur ihre Augen zu schließen, dann konnte sie es sehen; Augen, die schwer waren von so vielen verschiedenen Dingen, die sie nicht benennen konnte, die entgegen allem, das sie wusste und gesagt bekommen hatte nichts sehnlicher wollten, als sich sinken zu lassen, die Lider, und ihren ganzen, missratenen Körper, der sich zu jedem Schritt zwingen musste und ihren Geist kaum ordentlich festzuhalten wusste, ein Geist, an dem so viele, aufgestaute Dinge, für die sie keine Worte hatte, an den Enden zupften und zogen, und sich sehnte nach _zuhause_.

_Zuhause_, köstliche, losgelöste Schwerelosigkeit frei von spannenden Fleisch und diesem schweren, schwellenden Herzen, so weit weg, dass sie gar nicht mehr sagen konnte wo, oder wann.

_Zuhause_, ein seltsames, unlogisches Verlangen, zumal sie sich derzeitig in ihren zugewiesenen Quartieren befand; Es könnte jener Raum in den Eingeweiden des NERV-Komplexes sein, aber sie hatte eigentlich ihr bestes getan, um die Farben und Lichtverhältnisse nachzubilden.

_Zuhause._

Das war auch etwas anderes.

Diese Bilder hinter ihren Augen, wo nur Finsternis zu sein hatte. Vielleicht waren die Bücher Schuld, vielleicht sah sie sich selbst als eine dieser Figuren, augenscheinlich waren diese Bilder, die ihr einfach unvermittelt durch den Kopf geschossen waren, einfach recht grob aus alltäglichen Begebenheiten zusammengezimmert – Sie sah sich selbst als fließender Teil der Mengen, all diese Dinge tuend, die sie eben nicht tat, Muskeln in Rumpf, Gliedmaßen und Torso in voller Bewegung – Sie würde ein Bild von lauten Personen in einer Menschenmenge sehen, von tratschenden Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse oder wandernden Gruppen in den Fußgängerzonen der Stadt, und dann würde eines dieser Wesen sie selbst sein, aber doch nicht sie selbst, sie konnte es nicht erklären, mit blauschwarzen, aber doch schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen, ununterscheidbar von der Masse, und es machte einfach weder Sinn noch Nutzen. Es war nicht mal ein Wunsch, nichts dergleichen war vorhanden, sondern höchstens etwas subtileres als das, die Betrachtung einer Möglichkeit, aber selbst dass machte keinen Sinn.

Ohne ihre… Modifikationen könnte sie den Plan nicht ausführen.

Es entbehrte sich jeder Grundlage.

_Das sind wanderdne Gedanken, nicht?_

_Gedanken an ein ich, dass nicht so zu sein scheint wie ich. _

_Wieso habe ich solche Gedanken? _

_Zu welchem Zweck? _

_Wozu sind sie gut?_

Auch das konnte sie nicht sagen. Vielleicht bloß _noch_ nicht. Vielleicht müsste sie die Antwort nur weiter suchen, wie sie bis jetzt gesucht hatte.

Und das hier war ein genauso guter Ort um anzufangen, wie jeder andere, an den sie denken könnte. Mit bedacht klappte sie ihr Notizheftchen zu und befühlte die äußere, folienhafte Oberfläche mit ihren Händen. Es war ein typisches Schulheft, das auch zusammen mit ihren restlichen Schulsachen eingekauft worden war, und als solches relativ dünn, auch, wenn es sie den Platz darin mit winziger, harter Handschrift optimal ausgenutzt hatte, und daher noch gute zwei Drittel davon frei hatte. Auch der jüngste Eintrag fiel nicht aus dem Muster, der meiste Text in diesem Heftchen war ungeachtet des Sujets gleich geordnet, soweit das bei einer organischen Handschrift eben möglich war; Es sah merklich _nicht_ aus wie computergeneriert oder maschinengeschrieben.

Sie hatte es Anfang dieses Jahres begonnen, nachdem sie das letzte vollgeschrieben hatte. Es war, nicht ohne beträchtliche Ironie, das zweite, auch, wenn sie das erste Heftchen –falls sie etwas würde nachschlagen müssen, und vielleicht auch aus anderen, tieferen Gründen – nie weggeworfen hatte, und es gemeinsam mit den Notfallvorschriften in einem kleinen Seitenkompartiment ihrer Schultasche verwahrte – Momentan lag es nicht etwa mitsamt anderen Utensilien verstreut auf ihrem Bett, sondern gezielt innerhalb der kleinen Raute, die ihre im Schneidersitz positionierten Beine vom Laken freiließen.

Gestern hatte sie sich unter anderem Satres „Geschlossene Gesellschaft" zu Gemüte geführt. Es war sicherlich ein intensives Meisterwerk, aber ohne, dass sie es genau benennen konnte, hatte sie irgendetwas daran als extrem zerwühlend empfunden.

_(„Garcim der Feigling umarmt Estelle, die Kindsmörderin!... Ich bin es, mir musst du es beweisen!"_

„…_Vielleicht war das alles schon vorherbestimmt, das ich hier stehe, und diese Bronzestatue betrachte… Die Hölle, dass sind die Anderen.")_

Heute aber, nachdem sie so viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, die Werke und Geschichte anderer zu lesen, einen Blick in die Welten anderer zu werfen, in die kleinen Beweise ihrer Existenz, die sie der Menschheit zurückgelassen hatten, bemerkte sie plötzlich, dass dieses unscheinbare, leicht ersetzliche Büchlein, mit seinen dünnen, teils an den Engen angeweichten Papierseiten eines der wenigen Dinge war, die ihr wirklich gehörten, ihr allein zugehörig waren.

Eine bescheidene Chronik, ein genügsamer kleiner Beweis ihrer Existenz.

Das ihre Aufzeichnungen im Vergleich zu denen der großen Dichter relativ leer aussehen mussten, hatte sie keineswegs übersehen, auch deshalb hatte sie sie bisher nicht als der Visitation würdig befunden, aber das war das Offensichtliche; Die Verzweiflung war das, mit dem man am Anfang dastand, ein trivial gegebenes Axiom statt eines Zwecks oder Ergebnisses.

Das wesentlich deutlichere, frischere Ergebnis war in diesem Moment, dass sie dieses Dokument überhaupt hatte, das sie damit auch ein Zeugnis ihrer eigenen Welt mit einer neuerwachten Bewusstheit durchgehen konnte.

Die feinsäuberlichen Einträge darin konnten _alles_ sein; Schließlich hatten sie nie einem anderen Zweck gedient als ihrer eigenen, privaten Ordnung. Das Projekt war davon natürlich Dreh- und Angelpunkt, und etwas anderes wäre ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, doch soweit die Existenz dieser Notizen zu betrachten war, lag diese völlig in ihrem eigenen Verwaltungsbereich; Sie hätte sich auch für eine andere Methode des Zeitzählens entscheiden können.

Anfangs hatte sie hier nur irgendwelche Daten festzuhalten, die sie nicht zu vergessen hatte. Als sie begonnen hatte, die Schule zu besuchen hatte man die Schüler dort ermutigt, zum Beispiel Hausaufgaben und Termine zur Leistungskontrolle festzuhalten, und sie hatte sich entschieden, es auch für anderweitige Termine und Daten zu verwenden, und von dieser Natur waren auch die meisten Einträge gewesen: „Mathematikbuch, Seite 81, Nummer 2 a)". „Synchrontest 18:30". „Untersuchung bei Dr. Akagi 9 Uhr, anschließend AT-Feld-Quantifikationsexperiment und Autopilot-Datensammlung." „Abensessen mit Commander Ikari…?"

Es gesellten sich andere Dinge hinzu, von denen es nötig sein könnte, sie zu behalten. Kommentare über Hergang und Erfolg von Experimenten und Kampfsimulationen, Anweisungen Dr. Akagis, natürlich so für Außenstehende nichtssagend gehalten, dass keine klassifizierten Informationen heraus gesiebt werden könnten. Knappe, treffende Sätze, formale, allgemeine Sprachformen, passive Verben, ein Skelett des Nötigsten, zunächst selten über zwei Sätze hinausgehend, in effizienter, kleiner Schrift; Das war auch das Format, dass sie bis heute in der Gegenwärtigen Inkarnation des Büchleins teilten, etwas in den knappen, sachlichen Berichten über die tatsächlichen Kämpfe, die knapp das Relevanteste abhandelten.

Und doch war mit der Zeit das Wachstum gekommen, unscheinbar, heimlich, Pünktchen für Pünktchen, ohne dass daran ein bewusster Versuch beteiligt gewesen wäre, über das strikt Relevante heraus noch persönlich-abstrakte Gedanken fest zu halten; Für Rei selbst wären an diesen gelegentlich auftauchenden Zeichen keine Besonderheiten oder Erweiterungen gewesen, nichts, was sie intrinsisch von den anderen abgrenzen würde – Von vorne bis hinten würde sie einfach sagen, dass sie Ereignisse einfach wiedergegeben hatte, wie sie sie erfahren hatte. Ein unerwartetes Adjektiv hier, ein kurzer Schlusssatz da, keine willensbasierte Färbung oder Wertung, sondern einfach Observationen,die offensichtlich simpel oder respekeinflößend profund wirken konnten, in einem sprachlichen Stil, der sich nicht wirklich von der Umgebung abhob – Wenn Rei diese Seiten durchblätterte, teilte sie sie freilich nicht in Daten über das Projekt (Das Projekt war alles) und Sprenkel von Persönlichkeit ein. Sie blickte schlichtweg in einen Spiegel, in dem sie einfach nur sich selbst reflektiert sah, wie sie es von einem Spiegel erwarten würde.

Entlang der Zeitachse folgten verschiedene Observationen, manche spontan, manche das Resultat latenter Fragen und Gedankengänge, für Rei nur eine Obermenge, zu der auch Observationen über Kämpfe und Trainingssimulationen oder die Bedeutung der Pläne des Commanders dazu zählten, die zweifellos relevant waren, bis zu nackt niedergeschriebenen Gedankengängen und Bewusstseinsströmen und den Querverbindungen zwischen diesen Dingen, auch nicht weiter als simple, beiläufige Observationen einer Welt, von der vieles potentiell relevant werden könnte, es wenig aber tatsächlich war, und sich durch diese Gedanken im Prinzip wenig daran änderte, was sie von Tag zu Tag tat, und was relevant für den Plan war.

Sie hatte relativ früh geschlossen, dass solche Fragen und Gedanken als Folge darauf zu gewissen Anteilen selbst ohne Relevanz sein mussten.

Jetzt stellte sie sich die Frage: Wenn es weder in dieser Welt, noch bei denen, die in ihr wandelten, weitere Bedeutung zu finden gab, als die, die sie von ihrem Schöpfer bereits hinreichend erhalten hatte, war es dann nicht bedeutungslos, nach Bedeutung zu suchen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es keine weitere Bedeutung mehr zu finden gab?

Manche Stimmen unter den alten Denkern band diese Bedeutung an einen Schöpfer und verschrieb der Suche die Bedeutung, den Schöpfer zu kennen, aber aus der Perspektive von Rei, die ihren Schöpfer sicherlich kannte, und auch die volle Breite seiner Aufgabe für sie kannte, gab es zwischen der Verleihung von Bedeutung durch einen Schöpfer und der völligen Abwesenheit davon verblüffend wenige Unterschiede; In beiden Fällen war keine Bedeutung darin, weitere Gedanken aufzunehmen.

Aber das hinderte sie nicht daran, sie schlichtweg fortwährend anzusammeln.

Mit der Mentalität eines Uhrmachers betrachtet hätte man anmerken können, dass es nur all zu natürlich war, dass sich während der „Lebenspanne" eines jeden Geräts kleine Eigenheiten und halb-kompensierte Fehler ansammelten, unvermeidbare Fehlfunktionen zwar, Mutationen die nur darauf warteten zu entarten, aber doch zu Unterscheidungen und Abweichungen vom fabrikneuen Muster führten, der Teufel in eintausenduneinem winzigen Details; Daten sammelten sich an, feste, approximierte Reaktionsmuster, die vielleicht Näherungsberechnungen darstellten und bei einigen Problemstellungen das Ziel verfehlten, aber an die häufigsten Eigenschaften der gängigsten Probleme angepasst waren und nicht zwingend optimale, aber gut approximierte Werte liefen, Synapsen, Reiz-Unterschwellen und Entscheidungsbäume formten Muster, und passten sich dem Input und dem verlangten Output an, und eigneten damit auch zwingend Mechanismen an, um die Qualität des eigenen Outputs zu quantifizieren, was man wusste, und was man nicht wusste, was man war, und was man nicht war, und aus Eigenheiten und spontanen, einst funktionalen, notgedrungenen oder assoziationsbasierten Präferenzen wurde Identität, aus der See der Informationen wurde Bewusstsein, und aus einer für eine völlig andere Form und Aufgabe konzipierten metaphysischen Materie, in einem physischen Körper, deren Verdrahtung Instinkte und Reflexe, und deren Programmierung bestimmte Reaktionen auf bestimmte Stimuli vorsah, fügten sich die Splitter eines Egos zusammen.

Sie mochte nicht viel bewerten oder entscheiden, weil es nicht zu ihrer Aufgabe gehörte, aber die Sinneseindrücke, die von der Welt auf sie einströmten, die Dinge, die andere Menschen in sie hinein gesteckt hatten – Atem und Leben, Form und Funktion, Gedanke und Gefühl, sie alle kamen zu ihr, köchelten, kondensierten und bildeten das Mosaik namens Rei Ayanami, der, ähnlich wie ein Fleischautomat zunächst Befehle spiegeln würde, hineingeworfenen Input nun mit zunehmend präziserer Auflösung spiegelte, und sich im Gegenzug selbst widergespiegelt sah, in diesem Raum, diesem Buch, kleine Fünkchen der Welt, die sie nach ihrem Abbild geformt hatte, wie der Commander sie als Abbild und Spiegel seiner Wünsche und Träume gefolgt hatte, und sie fand Trost, Wunder und Versicherung daran, dass sie andere genau so formte und schuf, wie sie sie geschaffen und geformt hatte, verbunden durch die Ketten des Projekts, die Bande der Evangelions.

Das war ihr Leben, so hatte es sich aus vielen, in teils verschiedenen Sternenöfen zusammen gebrannten Atomen zusammen kondensiert, so war es stetig dabei, sich weiter zu formen und zu verändern, wie sie sich auch bis hin zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt verändert hatte – Schließlich hatte es auch einmal Zeiten gegeben, wo sie weder über diesen Raum verfügt, noch regelmäßig die Schule aufgesucht, noch in diesem Heftchen über ihre Existenz Buch geführt hatte; Es hatte eine lange Zeit gegeben, in der sie tief unter der Erde in den Gedärmen des NERV-Hauptquartiers verbracht hatte. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie als verstandloses Stück Fleisch irgendeinem Glastank im Terminal Dogma umher geschwappt war, und eine Zeit, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatte, zu existieren.

Sie wusste, dass es vor ihr noch den ersten Klon gegeben hatte, und aus bloßer Logik ließ sich erschließen, dass diese erste, andere ‚Rei Ayanami' bei ihrer Aktivierung weniger gewesen sein musste, als sie selbst bei ihrer eigenen, und auch sie hatte ihr Dasein größtenteils innerhalb ein paar weniger Laborwände im Terminal Dogma verbracht haben musste. Und auch sie hatte einen Anfang gehabt, genau so, wie die Komponenten, aus denen der Commander sie erschaffen hatte – Sie wusste, dass sie auf der selben Behandlungsliege assembliert worden war, auf der sie selbst jahrelang genächtigt hatte, der Commander erzählte bisweilen davon, sie im unfertigen Zustand gehandhabt zu haben. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie er Struktur und Struktur hinzugefügt hatte Funktion und Funktion, Nerven und Körperteile, um Dinge zu fühlen, Software und Hardware, um diese Reize auch interpretieren und Wahrnehmen zu können, und später, Integrierung und rudimentäre Vorläufer von Bewusstsein, zumindest Wach- und ein gewisses Gewahrsein, und zahlreiche unvollkommene Zwischenstufen, deren unvollständige Wahrnehmungsbilder wohl einer Rückwärtsversion gewisser Hirnschadenssymptombilder entsprochen haben müssen, bei der die buntesten Funktionen scheinbar unabhängig voneinander ausfallen, oder in ihrem Fall, unabhängig von einander aktiviert worden sein könnten.

An viele dieser Zustände hatte sie schon deren Natur wegen keinerlei Erinnerung, aber es reichte zum Beispiel ein kurzer Blick zum Eingang ihrer Wohnstätte, um sich zum Beispiel den Moment vor Augen zu führen, an dem sie diese bezogen hatte.

Da entschieden worden war, dass sie, auch zum Zweck von Tarnung und PR die für die Piloten-Kandidaten vorgesehenen Schulklasse besuchen sollte, geschah dies hauptsächlich weil sowohl die Tests als auch die persönlichen Einschätzungen von Experten wie dem Commander ergeben hatten, dass sie nun fähig sein sollte, längere Zeiträume außerhalb des Labors lebensfähig zu sein, ohne, dass den Beteiligten eine Unterscheidung zwischen physisch-biologischen und anderen Kriterien in den Sinn gekommen wäre – Jede Unterscheidung wäre ohnehin nur ein willkürlicher Dualismus gewesen zum Zwecke der persönlichen Beruhigung gewesen, und da war niemand, der den Platz der zu beruhigenden Person eingenommen hätte.

Eingeschränkt in der Außenwelt lebensfähig bedeutete eingeschränkt in der Außenwelt lebensfähig, nicht mehr, nicht weniger – Der Commander hatte sie so beschaffen und programmiert, dass sie über einen gewissen Grad an Selbstgenügsamkeit verfügen würde; Anders wäre sie als massenproduzierte künstliche Soldatin nutzlos gewesen.

Sobald die Entscheidung an sich also getroffen war, wurden die Details ihrer Einquartierung ihr selbst und im weitesten Sinne auch dem zugeteilten, zuständigen Personal überlassen, ohne dass der Commander damit persönlich etwas zu schaffen hätte.

Dennoch hatte er es damals noch persönlich übernommen, sie zum Quartier ihrer Wahl zu geleiten, realistisch gesehen eher als stillste Variation prozessionsartiger Zelebrierung eines wesentlichen Meilensteins in seinem Plan, als dank des nötigen Feingefühls um aus der Luft des dritten Anbaus zum Evolutions-Labor herauszureichen, das dieser große Schritt im Verständnis des jungen Mädchens einer entfremdenden Abnabelungsgeste ähnlich eines Auszuges von Zuhause gleichkam und als solcher nichts war, was sie, wenn sie sich schon in ungewohnte Wasser jenseits ihrer vertrauten Zone hinauswagen musste, nicht alleine beschreiten wollte.

Der Anblick des freien, nicht durch eine Decke beschränkten Firmaments, das regelmäßige Tragen von Gewändern, laute Mengen von Menschen, die laufend komplexe Reaktionen von ihr wollten, all dies war neu für sie gewesen, ein Stück weit abstumpfend-überwältigend. Zwar war der Übergang nicht so extrem, wie er hätte sein können, da sie schon länger zwecks ihrer Piloten-Tätigkeiten im oberen Teil des Komplexes tätig gewesen war, um dementsprechend auch von Dr. Akagi angewiesen worden war, wie sie sich präsentabel herzurichten hatte. Prinzipiell war es für sie lange der Normalzustand gewesen, häufig nackt und meist von den Experimenten mit Blut und LCL bekleckert in einer Ecke des Labors zu sitzen und gelegentlich mit einem eisigen Wasserschlauch abgespült würden, aber sie hatte Anweisungen erhalten, und Anweisungen auszuführen war ihr Daseinszweck. Später begann dann ihre Arbeit als EVA-Pilotin, und man teilte ihr in Rahmen dessen einen Plugsuit zu – die ersten Modelle waren noch wesentlich klobiger als die derzeitigen – und sie begriff ihn direkt als einen weiteren zweckgerichteten Gegenstand, wie das dazugehörige Interface-Headset oder zum Beispiel Spritzen, Brecheisen und andere Werkzeuge. Es diente dem Zweck, die Synchronisation zu verstärken. Ein Konzept für „Kleidung" als eigene Kategorie von Objekten, die einen eigenen Zweck erfüllten, hatte sie nicht gehabt, und wo sollte sie dieses ausnehmen, wo ihr „natürlicher Lebensraum" doch beinahe ausschließlich von Menschen in einer Vielzahl von hierarchisch verteilten Uniformen und aufgabenspezifischen Arbeitskleidern bevölkert war.

Als sie dann die ersten Kleider für die Schule vorgelegt bekam, begriff sie diese auch von dieser Perspektive aus, eine weitere Uniform für einen weiteren Zweck. Ihre mitgebrachten Kleider, notdürftige Bedeckungen aus dem Labor und bisweilen auch das eine oder andere Kleidchen für die gelegentliche Präsentation in der Öffentlichkeit, trug sie danach nur noch selten und kaufte sie auch nicht neu, als sie daraus herauswuchs – Es gab dafür keine Notwendigkeit.

Dennoch blieb da der Unterschied, dass das Tragen eines anliegenden Plugsuits dem unbekleideten Zustand gefühlsmäßig doch etwas ähnlicher war – Auch, wenn diese sich also später im wesentlichen zu ihrem Standartoutfit entwickelt hatten, hatte sich Rei in ihrer allerersten Uniform etwas unangenehm gefühlt, hauptsächlich, weil sie wie alles, was außerhalb ihres vertrauten Labors oder gar des gesamten NERV-Komplexes lag, sehr ungewohnt gewesen war, nicht, dass man es ihr damals merklich angesehen hätte –Dieser Tag hatte in ihrem eine wichtige Zäsur dargestellt, insofern solche Zäsuren in ihrer Existenz überhaupt zu benennen waren, war es für das gesamte Voranschreiten des Projektes doch eigentlich nur ein geringer Fortschritt gewesen, nicht vergleichbar mit der Ankunft des ersten Engels. Und doch hatte dieses Datum eine Signifikanz, die sie vermutlich selbst unterschätzt hätte, aber es war klar: Für einige der vielen möglichen Definitionen für den Beginn der entscheiden Phase ihrer Existenz könnte das der Beginn gewesen sein.

Dementsprechend war es leicht verständlich zu begründen, dass Rei an diesen Tag sehr klare, besonders bildliche Erinnerungen hatte.

Sie brauchte nur zum Bereich um die Eingangstür ihres bescheidenen Domizils zu blicken, um sich vor ihr geistiges Auge zu führen, wie ihr damaliges Selbst von dem Commander an ihrer Seite hierein geführt worden war – Viel hatte er sich nicht verändert, es lagen nur etwas weniger unbeachtete Briefumschläge herum, aber die würden sich dort gar nicht erst befinden, wenn Rei sie für besonders relevant gehalten hätte – Sie beide waren auch nicht alles, trotz seiner innigen kleinen Relevanz folgte aus der kühl-distanzierten Natur allen, was mit ihr und dem Commander zu tun hatten, dass sie diesen Moment mit einem weiteren NERV-Angehörigen teilten, der in respektvoller Distanz (wenn auch der japanischen Variante davon) hinter den Beiden folgte, ein jüngerer Mann vom Rang eines zweiten Leutennants, der Reis persönlichen Belangen, insoweit sie zu trivial waren, um den Commander zu betreffen, noch bis zum heutigen Tage zuständig war, wenn auch unter gelegentlicher Zuhilfenahme von Ensign Agano. Sie sahen sich nicht ganz so oft wie man erwarten würde, wenn man nicht von Reis Stellung zu ‚trivialen Angelegenheiten' wusste, aber auch wenn sie das einfach nur als Standartanrede tat, waren viele der niederrangigen NERV Angehörige es nicht gewohnt, mit dem Level von höflicher Sprache bedacht zu werden, mit der Rei ihre Umwelt standardisiert bezeichnete (wohl das Resultat davon, unter so vielen Wissenschaftlern und ihrem Fachchinesisch aufzuwachsen, die in Gegenwart ihrer Testsubjekte mit ihren unpersönlichen, passiven Satzformen um sich warfen), oder dass sich jemand mal ihre Namen merkte, die Rei schwer hätten entgehen können, da sie sehr regelmäßig und sehr lange nur mit NERV-Beschäftigten interagierte – Jede Wahrnehmung als „Nettigkeit" wurde wohl durch ihr fehlenden Konzept für Dankbarkeit, ihr Unverständnis für spontane Sozialisation und ihre generelle Tendenz, nur zu sprechen, wenn sie angesprochen wurde, ausbalanciert oder ganz zerstört, aber dennoch blieb ein bestimmter, schwer-greifbarer Eindruck erhalten, der sich an der Dissonanz nährte die diese Menschen damit hatten, ein junges Mädchen zum Kampf zu drillen – anders als das Second Child, deren Erziehung und Ausbildung zum weit angelegten Großprojekt der dritten Außenstelle erklärt worden war, gingen die Existenz von und die Interaktion mit der Pilotin des Hauptquartiers mehr kalt mechanisch bis bürokratisch-beiläufig von statten: Irgendwie gab es da dieses unmögliche junge Mädchen, das nirgendwo herkam und nirgendwo dazu gehörte, und Arbeiteb und Projekte, die sie involvierten, waren auszuführen, ohne Fragen zu stellen oder Skrupel zu äußern, es war einfach Teil der Arbeit, in dieser kalten, pragmatischen Post-Impact-Welt.

Für Rei selbst waren die Zugehörigkeit zu Nerv und alle damit verbundenen Aktivitäten und Prozesse einfach Alltag, und dieser Leutenant zweiten Grades genau wie sie ein Zahnrädchen im ganzen, dass eine bestimmte Funktion ausführte, wegen der andere – inklusive Rei – sich an ihn zu wenden hatten. Das war noch immer gelegentlich der Fall, sie kannte sein Gesicht, aber letztlich wurde er für sie nie mehr als ein namenloser Dienstrang.

Sie dachte sich nicht besonders viel dabei, und das galt in noch stärkerem Maße für dieses jüngere Selbst, dass damals hierher geführt worden war.

Heute konnte sie insgesamt urteilen, dass sie damals einfach nur ein unsicheres, unerfahrenes junges Mädchen gewesen war, das sich an eine neue Umgebung hatte anpassen müssen, doch damals hatte sie noch nicht dieses Konzept in ihren Gedanken besessen, eine häufige und typisch-gewöhnliche Konsequenz des Jünger-Seins – Zwar hatte sie keinesfalls weniger Informationen absorbiert, akzeptiert und verarbeitet als heute, doch wusste sie sie noch nicht so weit zu strukturieren, soweit sie erkennen konnte, eine normale Konsequenz des Älter-Werdens, die durch ihre Unerfahrenheit mit der äußeren Welt intensiviert worden war.

Ihrem jüngeren selbst hätte man die - teils erst später erkannt und bewerteten! – Zweispalte beileibe nicht ansehen können, konnte sie sie doch höchst selbst nicht erkennen – Ihr Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Noh-Maske, sie war – immer, ewig, und bis heute! – eine getreue Darstellerin, die ihre Rolle in einem größeren Ganzen ausführte, eher dass sie irgendwas anderes war.

Andere Faktoren spielten durchaus schon eine nicht offensichtliche, aber durchaus bestimmende deutliche Rolle, aber es waren vor allem die fünf Punkte an ihrem Rücken, die sie führten und anleiteten, die fünf Finger des Commanders, entweder höchst indirekt durch Falten des Stoffes, oder durch direkten Druck und dessen Anwesenheit verspürt, die sie damals anführten, und recht mechanisch durch Fingerdruck oder dessen Abwesenheit dirigierten, je nachdem, ob sie stillzustehen hatte, oder ob sie weiter gehen sollte, und das sollte sie damals auch, bis sie die Schwelle der Wohnung erreichte, die sie sich damals selbst aus den Anzeigen herausgepickt hatte, eine Adresse oder Residenz, die in ihren Papieren stehen können würde, insbesondere für die Schule und allerlei offizielle Dokumente über dem gemeinsamen Nenner-Bruchstrich der kaltschnäuzig vernachlässigten Tarnung.

Ein weiteres, forderndes, wenn äußerlich höchstens als gerichtet wirkende Kontraktion seiner Finger Erkennbarkeit Signal seitens des Commanders, und Rei's jüngeres selbst hätte mit ihren schlichten Uniformschuhen auf die verstreuten Umschläge und Prospekte treten können, wenn sie dort schon gewesen wären – Irgendwie hatte sie Gefallen an diesem Gedanken einer innerlichen Meta-Realität, aus der sie, unbekleidet, im Schneidersitz positioniert und von den spärlichen, aber relevanten Besitztümern umgeben, die sie in der Zwischenzeit angesammelt hatte, aus dem paradoxen Schutz des morgendlichen Zwielichts zu der Öffnung des Innenraumes blicken konnte, durch die das Tageslicht noch genau so stechend, blendend und überwältigend hineinfiel, wie sie es damals wahrgenommen hatte – Heute sah sie das in dieser Wohnung künstlich geschaffene Zwielicht als Schutzraum, damals war das Eintreten für sie ein Schubser in die Dunkelheit, eine plötzliche, reaktionär-mechanische Bewegung, die den Eindruck hätte vermitteln können, dass ihr ohne die Vorgaben des Commanders die Fähigkeit zur autonomen Bewegung völlig gefehlt hatte.

Sie betrachtete das gedankliche Bild des jüngeren Mädchens, rekonstruiert aus Spiegelbildern und Extrapolationen von Wahrnehmungsdaten aus ihrer Perspektive, zählte Veränderliche und Konstanten, subtrahierte sie von der Gegenwart.

Ein Großteil der Atome und Proteine, die das eingetretene Mädchen ausmachten, waren seither ausgetauscht worden, teils waren Zellen ganz ersetzt worden, doch selbst, wo sie das nicht getan hatten, war doch in jedem einzelnen Winkel dieser Einzellerkolonie physische wie chemische Veränderung geschehen – Dass sah man schon am offensichtlichsten daran, dass sich die Gesamtkörpermasse seither erhöht hatte, Höhe, Breite, Tiefe.

Nach einigen der möglichen Postulate für eine Quantengravitation spielte die ganze Realität auf einem Netzwerk unendlich dünner, eindimensionaler Saiten, deren Erregungszustände beispielsweise Elementarteilchen darstellten, und alle Objekte dieser Welt waren bloß Wellen, die über ein Netzwerk dieser kosmischen Instrumente weitergegeben wurden.

War ein mit Ersatzteilen repariertes Schiff in irgendeiner Form noch physisch das gleiche, außer, dass es in Gedanken von ewig kategorisationsfreudigen Wesen als definierter Bereich markiert war?

Inwiefern war ihr ich von vor fünf Minuten überhaupt noch dieselbe Person? War auch sie nicht gerade jetzt in diesem Moment nur das ‚ich' eines sehr begrenzten Zeitpunktes, das sich für kontinuierlich hielt, weil sie zu den Berichten der Vergangenheit Zugang hatte, und nicht ahnte, dass sie jeden Moment für immer verlöschen würde, ersetzt von einer ähnlichen Zwiebelschicht von Ego, die sich dann wiederum für kontinuierlich hielt?

Sie war sich der Zerbrechlichkeit der bloßen Idee eines Egos durchaus bewusst, waren all diesen beliebten philosophischen Gedankenexperimente oft Teil ihrer höchst persönlichen, alltäglichen Realität.

Wenn sie jetzt ihr Notizheft in den Händen hielt, sah sie Schnappschüsse und Relikte der ‚Ichs' vergangener Tage. Zumindest war es ein Mittel der Orientierung, ein dicker, roter Textmarker, mit dem sie Linien und Struktur durch ihre Existenz ziehen könnte – ‚Vermächtnis' wäre ein zu großes Wort, ein kleiner Fetzen der Magnitude „18:30: Synchrontest" reichte kaum aus, um ein ganzes selbst mit inneren Mechaniken und Dynamiken zu erfassen, noch war es praktikabel, jedes einzelne Detail festzuhalten, besonders die Unmengen von Dingen, die stetig gleich blieben – Es würde länger dauern als der infinitesimale Moment, den etwas unverändert bestehen bleiben konnte, ja, der Zustand des Schreibens war ja selbst eine Veränderung – und in der See wiederholter, höchstens leicht abgewandelter Notizen würden die relevanten Details völlig untergehen.

Dennoch, wenn sie die Einträge durchblätterte, stießen sie die Ketten von Assoziationen an, die ihr Gehirn mit den damaligen Situationen verknüpft hatte, und es entstand zumindest ein grober Eindruck, ein verblassendes Stempelbild – Es gab auch passendere, aber spezifischere Metaphern, auf die sie zurückgreifen könnte. Das älteste erhaltene Artefakt der nordischen Runenschrift war der persönliche Kamm eines skandinavischen Kriegers. Obwohl die Menschen nördlich ihrer Grenzen von den Römern (deren damalige Hochtechnologie ihnen ja den Bau von Swimmingpools, Fußbodenheizungen und diverser mechanischer Arbeitserleichterungen erlaubte) als wilde Barbaren tituliert wurden, waren sie für solche eigentlich recht eitel gewesen: Archäologischen Erkenntnissen nach war es üblich, einen Kamm an den Gürtel gesteckt überall mit hin zu nehmen, und selbst in relativ simplen Urnengräbern gewöhnlicher Männer finden sich solche Kämme als Grabbeigaben. Da der fragliche Kamm allem Anschein nach aus einen Rentier- oder Elchgeweih geschnitzt wurde, kam sein Besitzer vermutlich ursprünglich aus Norwegen, gestorben ist er aber auf einer Insel, die heute zu Dänemark zugerechnet wurde. Aus der Zeit sind etliche Zeugnisse von Konflikten bekannt, die auf kriegerische Zeiten hindeuten, aber wieso man sich bekriegt hat, hat niemand festgehalten – Die Schauplätze der Schlachten lagen zu weit von der römischen Grenze weg, um das Imperium direkt zu betreffen, und was kümmerten die Römer schon ein paar lokale Streitereien zwischen Barbaren?

Die Archäologen wissen hauptsächlich von diesen Konflikten, weil die Einheimischen damals die charmante Angewohnheit hatte, einen Anteil der Kriegsbeute als Dank an ihre Kriegsgötter in Seen und Morasten zu versenken: Schwerter, Schilder, Schmuck und persönlicher Besitz der Feinde. Darunter befand sich auch der Kamm des besagten Kriegers – Heute weiß niemand mehr, wofür er gekämpft hat, wie viele Männer er erschlagen, wie viele Hütten angezündet und wie viele Schilde er erbeutet hat – Alles was blieb, war ironischerweise sein Name, den er in den besagten Kamm eingeritzt hatte, wie ein gegenwärtiger Soldat seine Kasernen-Zahnbürste hätte beschriften können: „Harja".

Oder: In den Wäldern am Amazonas gibt es eine heimische Orchideenart, von der man ausgeht, dass sich ihre Blüten im Laufe der Evolution entwickelt hatten, um im Zustand voller Blüte die Weibchen einer bestimmten Bienenart nachzuahmen, auf das die Männchen die Blüten auf der Suche nach einer Partnerin besteigen und das Pollen der Blüte dabei von einer Pflanze zur nächsten tragen würden. Die fragliche Biene ist jedoch vermutlich schon seit langer, langer Zeit ausgestorben, und hat keinerlei fossile Spuren hinterlassen. Um das Unvermeidliche hinaus zu zögern, haben die wenigen verbliebenen Orchideen auf Selbst-Befruchtung zurückgegriffen, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Art vom Antlitz des Planeten verschwunden sein würde. Alles, was von der Bienenart also geblieben war, war ein Bild der weiblichen Biene in Form, Duft und Berührung, wie sie durch die Wahrnehmung der Männchen erschienen, gemalt von einer sterbenden Blume.

Es waren diese Art von Fakten-Kollektionen, die der jungen EVA-Pilot ein Gefühl von tiefer Traurigkeit gab, aber auch von tiefen Verständnis und eine Ahnung von der Möglichkeit, dass sie nicht allein durch diese Dunkelheit wandelte.

Die Tragödie, von der Vergangenheit zu wissen, lag nicht darin, dass man nicht alles wusste, sondern _genug_, genug um die Punkte in den Graphen auf hunderttausend verschiedene Arten zu füllen, und den wenigen Puzzlestücken, die man niemals finden würde, sehnsuchtsvoll nachzutrauern, und allem, was man nicht wissen und weitertragen konnte, wo man im Versuch, alles in einer Vorstellung in Erinnerung zu halten, nicht mehr eine bestmögliche Näherung widerspiegelte, sondern nur noch sich selbst – Verlorene Technologien, verlorenes Wissen, verlorene Details, alles, worüber sie nur mit Sicherheit wissen konnten, dass sie es niemals wissen würden.

Sie hätte sich selbst niemals als verloren bezeichnet, lief sie doch einen klar begrenzten Pfad entlang, auf dem sie täglich ein definiertes Stück vorankam, aber nicht alle, die in der Finsternis wandelten, waren verloren.

Wenn sie der spezifische Schlag von Menschen, der ihre ganz eigene Umgebung bildete, sie etwas gelehrt hatten, dann das; Das war vielleicht eine der zentralsten Erkenntnisse ihrer ersten Jahre.

Wenn sie also den ersten Eintrag dieses Notizheftes betrachtete, dann sah sie darin vielleicht nicht ihr ich am damaligen Tage, aber doch etwas, was sie angestoßen und indirekt beeinflusst hatte, wie diese Biene die Wissenschaftler, welche die Blume studiert hatten, oder wie die Arbeiter beeinflusst worden waren, welche den Kamm und weitere Artefakte von der gleichen Schlacht bei Entwässerungsarbeiten gefunden hatte, und die alte Schrift noch immer zu lesen wussten.

Sie hatte die erste Notiz nicht direkt nach ihrem Einzug verfasst, aber doch zeitig genug, dass von ihrem ‚selbst' dieses Momentes noch ein ausreichendes, von der Bedeutung der Situation gefestigtes Echo geblieben war, und auch, wenn sie fehlende oder vergessene Details erschließen und nachkonstruieren musste (Und galt das nicht für alles, was man nicht gerade im Zentrum des Blickfeldes hatte?) reichte es, um sich in Gedanken zum Nachbild dieser Zeiten hin zu drehen, und sie zu fragen: „Welchen Sinn hat es für mich, mir Fragen zu stellen und Wünsche zu hegen, wo ich doch genau weiß, woher ich komme, und wohin ich gehen werde?"

„Da ich du bin, kann ich dir darauf keine Antwort sagen. Was weißt du schon von Wünschen?"

In der tat. _Was?_

Was gab es darüber denn überhaupt zu wissen?

Es gab Zeiten und Momente, da würde sie ohne zu zögern sagen, dass sie bis jetzt eine wunsch- und traumlose Existenz geführt hatte, und dass sie für keines dieser Dinge Verwendung haben würde, schließlich hatten sie zu ihrer Aufgabe nichts beizutragen. Aber war das so auch ganz korrekt?

Als der Commander sie damals an diesen Ort geführt hatte, hätte sie das wohl noch nicht bezweifelt: Keine Träume, keine Zweifel, keine Wünsche (?), ein klar vorgegebener Kurs schnurgerade vorwärts. Sie hatte kein Konzept davon, dass das gut oder schlecht sein könnte, es war einfach, wie es war, eine Säule der Welt, ein Naturgesetz, aber wie bei letzteren war anzumerken, dass es durchaus seine Berechtigung hatte, wenn alles seine Ordnung hatte.

Sie hatte sich, heute wie damals, größtenteils nach dem Commander gerichtet, von dem sie, weil dieser Zustand schon so lange angehalten hatte, ausreichend wusste, was sie von ihm erwarten konnte und was nicht, doch dieser löste an diesem fernen Tag damals nur ihre physische Verbindung und wendete seinen Körper ab, hielt sie aber noch über die Schultern hinweg fixiert.

„Ich überlasse dir den Rest." Die tatsächlichen, minimal abgefassten Worte ließen in der Originalsprache mangels einen wirklichen Pronomens und der generellen Tendenz des NERV-Vorsitzenden, sich nicht mit Höflichkeitsformen aufzuhalten, nicht wirklich erkennen, ob er damit Rei oder den anwesenden NERV-Mitarbeiter gemeint hatte, der ihr darauf hin noch Papiere und Formulare zur Anforderungen weiterer Ressourcen aushändigte, und ihr die Funktionsweisen und Zweckdienlichkeiten der soweit vorhandenen Einrichtung erklärte.

Etwas zögerlich zwar, das heranwachsende Mädchen in dieser Finsternis allein zu lassen, hatte der sekundäre Leutennant, ein junger Mann mit kurzen, nicht weiter erwähnenswerten braunen Haaren, ihr noch erläutert, dass sie ihn gerne fragen könnte, wenn sie noch etwas brauchte, wobei ihre bloße Zurkenntnisnahme seine Versuche in freundlichen, kindgerechten Enthusiasmus schnell abwürgten, sodass er sich letztlich doch entfernte und sie mitten in den Schatten stehen ließ, und dort war sie noch.

Seid diesem Tag war viel geschehen.

Aber es gab auch Dinge, die sich nicht veränderten; Sie war bei ihrer Schöpfung mit der Funktionalität ausgestattet worden, für die der Commander sie benötigte, und daher hatte sich ihre Funktion zum Beispiel am wenigsten verändert; Sie war nach wie folgt ein deterministischer Automat, der nach Erhalt bestimmter Zeichen und Befehle in klar definierte Zustände wechselte.

Sie bekam Befehle, und führte sie aus.

Befehle, Ausführung, Befehle, Ausführung, Befehle, Ausführung...

Sie durchschritt eine Welt randvoll mit Lebewesen, die einander fraßen, sich miteinander Fortpflanzen, miteinander in Verbindung traten, und nach ihrer Bedeutung suchten, und sie tat keines dieser Dinge, und hatte daher auch nie eine Begründung, sich in ihren Reigen einzureihen und an dem, was da außerhalb ihrer Daseinssphäre vor sich ging, in irgendeiner Form teilzunehmen.

Am Anfang war sie bisweilen eingeladen worden, auch von Captain Katsuragi, aber in merklichen Maße auch von ihren neuen Klassenkameraden, als sie die Schule dann zum ersten Mal besuchte, verschiedenartige Aufforderungen zu einer Vielzahl von Aktivitäten, von denen die spezifischen Bedeutungen der Unterschiede nicht im Felde ihrer Expertise lagen, und entgegen dem, was manche vielleicht angenommen hätten, waren diese Anfragen nichts, was sie verwunderte – alle Beteiligten waren ja zu Geheimhaltungszwecken nur unvollständig über ihre Funktionen informiert, daher war es verständlich, dass sie annehmen würden, dass sie den ihren etwas mehr ähneln würden, als sie das tatsächlich taten. Weshalb eine Geheimhaltung nötig sein könnte, und was davon zu halten sei, war nichts, wozu sie eine besonders definierte Meinung hatte, wieso auch? Es war einfach so, vom Commander festgesetzt, ob sie nun etwas dazu meinte, oder nicht. Dazu passte auch, dass diese Aufforderungen und Angebote mit der Zeit allmählich verebbten, solange sie ihnen passende Antworten anbot:

„Das wird nicht nötig sein."

„Dazu besteht kein Grund."

„Nein."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Sitzplatz wieder ungefähr so behandelt wurde, wie dies wohl geschah, als dort noch niemand zu sitzen pflegte, inklusive dem gelegentlichen weg-greifen des Stuhles, da die Schule in der Hierarchie ihrer Pflichten nur sehr sekundär anzusiedeln war, und sie daher oft für weit höher priorisierte Experimente abgezogen wurde.

Am längsten währten die Austausche, die sie damals mehr als die Regelung von Regularien registrierte als als Kommunikationsversuche, wohl im Falle des sommersprossigen Mädchens, dessen zugeteilte Aufgabe es war, zu einem geordneten und disziplinierten Hergang des Unterrichts und aller assoziierten Pflichten beizutragen. Ein Zusammenhang zwischen dieser Position und ihrer Handlungsweise hätte Rei zunächst nicht benennen können, akzeptierte ihn aber als einleuchtend, als die Klassensprecherin selbst ihn explizit benannte.

Das ihre Aktivitäten nicht mit den durchschnittlich zu erwartenden Verhaltensweisen der meisten anderen Schüler übereinstimmte, wusste Rei. Wäre sie in der Position ihrer Mitschülerin, würde sie einer solchen Unregelmäßigkeit vermutlich ebenfalls auf den Grund gehen wollen; Der Commander hätte eine solche Vorgehensweise wohl als gewissenhaft und effizient wertgeschätzt, oder zumindest war das bisher Reis eigener Eindruck von der Klassensprecherin, die damals ein wesentlich kindlicher gestaltetes Individuum von zwölf Jahren war, aber schon damals zu ihrem gegenwärtig üblichen Frisurenstil tendierte.

Selbst, als alle anderen Reis schattenhaft-spärliche Präsenz kaum noch zu registrieren schienen, wanderte das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen noch regelmäßig zu ihrem Platz hinüber und fragte nach, ob sie nicht mit ihr und einer gewissen 'Ayumi-chan' zu Mittag essen wolle, verschiedenartige Mühen, die Rei ihr stets ersparte, bis sie sich eines Tages, als der Klassenraum schon fast leer, und die späte Nachmittagssonne schon am versinken war, resigniert an die Fensterbank lehnte und Rei mit einem Ausdruck ansah, der zu persönlich bewegt war, um als Frustration bezeichnet zu werden.

„Sag mal, Ayanami-san, kann es sein, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst?"

„Nein." hatte sie bloß geantwortet, ohne von ihrem in der ferne verlaufenden Blick durch das Fensterglas abzusehen.

Mit einer Schwere und einer gedrückten Spannung in ihrer Stimme, die eine dringende Antwort zu erbitten schienen, formulierte sie eine weitere bitte. „...du kannst ruhig ehrlich sein, wenn du willst."

Auch wenn ihr nicht klar war, welche Rolle ihr abgewendeter Blick dabei spielen könnte, erkannte Rei die Intensität in ihren Worten, und empfand entfernt so etwas wie Mitgefühl, sodass sie beschloss, dass hier eine deutlichere Antwort angemessen war, auch wenn sie den Umfang dessen, was ihre Klassenkameradin für bedeutend erachten würde, nur entfernt abzuschätzen wusste. „Nein. Das ist keinesfalls der Fall."

Damit wusste nun aber die Klassensprecherin nicht wirklich etwas anzufangen, und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, auch, obwohl dies ihre Gegenüber nicht ganz klar war, aus Achtung gegenüber Rei.

„Hm... Ich... ich hatte nur eben den Eindruck, dass du.. ohne dir jetzt zu nahe treten zu wollen, unsere Versuche dich in unsere Gruppe einzugliedern, nicht wirklich zu schätzen gewusst hast... Also, es- es tut mir leid wenn ich dir irgendwie auf die Nerven gegangen bin, und ich wollte jetzt nicht irgendwie... herablassend sein oder nur aus... falsche Mitleid oder so was mit dir abhängen, wirklich nicht! Ich habe mir bloß Sorgen gemacht, weil, als Klassensprecherin bin ich halt auch ein Stück weit für unsere Klassengemeinschaft verantwortlich, und ich will wirklich nicht, dass du dich hier irgendwie unwohl oder ausgegrenzt fühlst-"

„Ich verstehe. Dies ist nicht der Fall, weitere Maßnahmen von deiner Seite sind also nicht nötig, Klassensprecherin."

Das die Nicht-Verwendung ihres Namens sie jetzt verunsichert haben könnte, kam Rei nicht in dem Sinn – für sie waren Rang und Funktion einfach die natürlichste Ordnung der Welt, wenn nicht eine Existenzbestätigung, im generellen Sinne.

Die Klassensprecherin sah zwar nicht besonders zufriedengestellt aus, suchte Rei aber von diesem Tage an nicht mehr auf, sodass sie es wohl in irgendeiner Form gewesen sein musste. Im Notizbuch-Eintrag diesen Tages erschien als kurzer Kommentar 'Unterredung mit der Klassensprecherin', genauer wusste sie es nicht zu klassifizieren, und genauer genommen war es auch nicht relevant. Aber, wenn sie ihre Gründe damals genauer hinterfragt hätte, wäre sie wohl an dem diffusen Ende angekommen, dass es ihr irgendwie falsch vorgekommen wäre, es einfach unerwähnt zu lassen, oder etwas genauer bestimmtes als 'falsch', was sie der damals nicht mal wirklich bemerkten Empfindung nicht zuzuordnen wusste.

Jedenfalls folgte auf dieses Geschehnis nichts weiteres, und Reis Tage und Nächte rauschten an ihr vorbei, wie sie es immer getan hatten – Sie stand auf, sie führte Befehle aus, sie dachte sich ihren Teil dazu, und legte sich dann wieder hin.

Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt musste sich aber irgendetwas verändert haben, zwischen all den Befehlen und all ihren Ausführungen, wenn sie jetzt hier saß, und den Anstoßzeitpunkt eines laufenden Prozesses zu ermitteln versuchte.

Die offensichtlichste Gegebenheit war, dass die Zeit der Verheißung angebrochen war, die akute Erfüllung ihres lang vorherbestimmten Schicksals, und als natürliche Konsequenz dieses Prozesses traf sie zum ersten mal auf einen anderen Piloten als sie selbst – Den leiblichen Sohn ihres eigenen Schöpfers, Ikari Shinji.

Auch, wenn diese Beschreibungen, wenn auch formell korrekt, mittlerweile etwas unvollständig erschienen wenn sie so ohne weiteres dastanden – Und irgendwo dort saß der Knackpunkt versteckt. In ihrem kleinen Notizheft war dieser Tag nicht gesondert vermerkt und, generell, nichts im Umkreis einiger Wochen, da sie derzeit durch den ungünstigen Ausgang eines Experiment am weiterführen ihrer Aufzeichnung gehindert worden war. Doch auch, als die Einträge zunächst weitergingen, hatte sich nichts verändert, es stand ihr frei, ihre gewohnte Regelmäßigkeit zu verfolgen, bis sie den Zeitplan der Operation wiedererkannt hatte, den sie zu seinerzeit in seinem designierten Krankenzimmer verlesen hatte. Der Eintrag war später um einen kürzeren Eintrag ergänzt, der nichts erwähnte, was sich nicht in Muster der Relevanz gießen ließ, nicht anders als der Bericht, den sie dem Commander in Person ausgeliefert hatte, am Ende noch eine Notiz darüber, dass sie den nächsten Tag frei bekommen hatte, und über alles andere bewahrten die simplen Zeilen das Schweigen. Danach aber begannen diese kleinen Kommentare aufzutauchen, unscheinbar-dezente, nicht wirklich unbegründete Anmerkungen.

'Heute dieses und jenes ausgeführt. Das Third Child war ebenfalls anwesend'. Synchrontests. Simulationen. Nicht weiter erwähnenswerte Begebenheiten in der Schule, und beinahe-Einsätze, bei denen sie aufgrund der zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt noch in Arbeit befindlichen extensiven Reparatur- und Upgrade-Arbeiten an EVA 00 gar nicht erst zum Einsatz kam, an sich bloße erklärende Fußnoten in ihrer Einsatzhistorie, aber immerhin: 'Ikari-kun war ebenfalls anwesend'. Die Diskrepanz wurde vielleicht etwas deutlicher, als 'die Pilotin von Einheit Zwei' ein paar knappe, verstreute Erwähnungen fand, denen beim besten Willen keine Regelmäßigkeiten anzusehen waren, und meistens eng mit den Worten 'Einsatz' , 'Kampf' und 'Zielobjekt' assoziiert waren, und dann war da _dieser_ Eintrag, wobei es weniger der an sich sachlich abgefasste und viel unterschlagende Absatz selbst war, als dessen unerklärliche Eröffnungszeile: 'Heute haben wir getanzt.' Das _war_ eines der Wörter, die Captain Katsuragi verwendet hatte, als sie ihr das Klemmbrett mit der Choreographie in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Im wesentlichen lag eine konkrete Situation vor, und es wurde erforderlich, dass sie sich dieser anpasste, also tat sie dass, wozu sie da war und erbrachte das befohlene Resultat, und dann hatte sich die Angelegenheit in viel Chaos und Geschrei aufgelöst bevor sie es, mit den Kopfhörern auf den Ohren und zum Zwecke einer tieferen Konzentration geschlossenen Augen, überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, und dann war Ikari-kun der Pilotin von Einheit Zwei auch schon hinterher gestürmt, und letztlich wurden ihre Dienste gar nicht erst benötigt, was strategisch gesehen sehr günstig war, zumal Einheit Null ja bekanntlich in Reparatur war, und jener unangenehm-blutrote EVA mit seiner designierten Pilotin sicherlich die effizientesten Ergebnisse erzielen würde, ein weiteres Stück Allerweltsbetrieb auf dem langen, steinigen Weg bis zur Vollendung des Projekts, und im wesentlichen war dies alles, was es zu dieser Begebenheit zu vermerken gab, außer, dass dies das bisher erste und einzige Mal, dass sie Zutritt zum primären Schauplatz seiner alltäglichen Existenz bekommen hatte, und _natürlich_ war dieser Ort randvoll gewesen mit all diesen Dingen die sie nicht verstand und nichts mit ihr zu tun hatten, vom übertrieben süßlichen Geschmack des Getränkes, das Captain Katsuragi ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte, zu dem wahrhaftigen Sturm aus Geräuschen und Gerüchen, die während ihres kurzen Besuches über sie hinweggebraust waren, und für sie weitaus weniger zu bedeuten hatten als für irgendjemand sonst in der Menge der Anwesenden – Doch unter alledem lag eine dezente, unmissverständliche Note von _ihm_, eine subtile Handschrift in der Anordnung der ortsansässigen Objekte, beispielsweise der Küchenutensilien, oder in den Worten und Handlungen von Anwohnern und anderen Gästen, reservierte Eigenheiten einer Beziehung, die nur in Gegenwart der anderen Person zum Vorschein traten, und noch weitere, unscheinbarere Feinheiten, die Rei mit ihrer damaligen, oder selbst ihrer jetzigen Lebenserfahrung kaum benennen, aber schwer übersehen konnte, ganz zu schweigen von dem, was unweigerlich über ihr Verständnis hinweg gerauscht sein musste... immerhin war sie dort gewesen, um eine genau definierte Funktion auszuführen, und auf diese war sie auch fokussiert gewesen, alles andere waren nur beiläufige Anmerkungen, die nicht von größerem Belang gewesen waren.

Dennoch... angesichts der Tatsache dass er die fraglichen Tage, diese ganze Region der Zeit, größtenteils in isoliertem Spezial-Training mit der Pilotin von Einheit Zwei verbracht hatte, war es an dieser Stelle des jüngeren Zeitverlaufs vermutlich am offensichtlichsten... auch, wenn es nicht explizit Teil ihrer Aufgaben war, ein Teil seiner oder sonst irgendjemandens Welt zu werden, so hatte es sie doch immer mit Intensität und Licht erfüllt wann immer eine solche Gelegenheit durch irgendwelche Winde und Spielereien des Schicksals in ihrem Schoß gelandet war – ihr Festhalten an ihrer Verbindung mit dem Commander, welche sie zuvor auch, weil es nur eine weitere Ausführung seines Willens gewesen war, nie als von ihren größeren Funktionen im Schaltplan des großen Werkes getrennt wahrgenommen hatte, erkannte sie jetzt als eine weitere Ausprägung dieser Tendenz.

Und doch war diese ganze Angelegenheit mit Ikari-kun grundlegend anders, vielleicht frei von der grundlegenden Asymetrie zwischen einem Schöpfer und seiner Kreatur – Nun hatten beide Ikaris eine eigene, größere Welt von der sie nur ein bestimmtes Kompartiment darstellte, das im Falle des Commanders auch ein zugeordnetes Kompartiment des großen Planes darstellte, ein Kompartiment das wohl auch von jedem anderen ihrer zahlreichen Kopien in den Gedärmen des Terminal Dogma ausgefüllt werden konnte. Es gab dabei wohl noch feineres Detail, dass sie gedanklich herausarbeiten könnte, aber im Augenblick konnte sie die Unterscheidung, die sie deutlich fühlte, mit dem Verstand nicht wirklich erfassen; Die Worte dazu musste sie erst noch finden.

Auf der anderen Seite hingegen schienen die Dinge ungewöhnlich klar, und das, obwohl sie es gewohnt war, das Klare mehr in den vertrauten als in den neuen Elementen zu finden... diese hatten nie zu ihrer Aufgabe gehört, also hatte sie sich nie die Fähigkeiten angeeignet, die von Nöten waren, um diesen Pfad zu bestreiten... jetzt, wo es sich ergeben hatte, wo sie wider erwarten herausgefunden hatte, dass sie mit der unbekannten Welt um sie herum interagieren wollte, fehlten ihr vertraute Vorgehensweisen und Methoden, um dieses Unterfangen, diese diffuse Suche nach Antworten sinnvoll zu bestreiten.

Rei war nie zögerlich gewesen, aber sie handelte tendenziell _bedacht_; Jetzt irgendwie mit einer nicht weiter formulierten oder definierten Kommunikation hervorzubrechen hieße, ihre Fingerkuppen in die Finsternis zu strecken, und selbst jetzt, wo sie sich diesem auf und ab von verschiedenartigen, schwellenden Impulsen unmittelbar bewusst war, hieß dies noch lange nicht, dass diese mit einer Instruktion geliefert kamen, wie sie ausgedrückt oder anderweitig verarbeitet werden sollten.

Mit all ihrem Vokabular und dem vollen Ausmaß ihrer für das Projekt benötigten Fähigkeiten, trotz jahrelangem Kampftraining und der Fähigkeit, diese Welt auf einen einzelnen Befehl hin niederzureißen, stand sie verklemmt da wie ein stummes Kind.

Um mit Frustration zu reagieren, hätte sie eine andere, vielleicht allgemein geläufigere Vorstellung von dem haben müssen, was ihr an Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung stehen 'sollte' – Der Gedanke war eine bloße Feststellung, auf die sie nicht einmal die problemlöserische Maschinerie ihres Verstandes los ließ, doch dass hieß nicht, dass sie die Gedanken wie sooft zuvor konsequenzlos vorbeiziehen ließ.

Entgegen dem, was man annehmen könnte – und von vielen in ihrer Umgebung auch 'großherzig' angenommen _wurde _– war Rei auf gar keinen Fall eine Person, die von der Welt um sie herum nicht _bewegt_ wurde, die nichts empfand wenn die Räder des Schicksals über sie und ihre nähere Umgebung hinweg walzten... bis her hatte sie nur nicht gewusst _wie_, und selbst jetzt, ergriffen von den Händen einer Dringlichkeit, deren Quelle sie nicht aufzudecken vermochte, konnte sie die treffende Phrase, die ihre Situation totschlagend beschreiben konnte, nicht finden, als läge sie nur knapp jenseits der Ränder ihrer Wahrnehmung, wie ein Objekt, dass sie gerade eben irgendwo hingelegt, den Standort aber nur mangelhaft in Erinnerung behalten hatte, etwas, dass sie nicht finden konnte, obwohl sie wusste, das es unmittelbar in der Reichweite ihrer suchenden Hände lag.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war, dass sie wollte, aber sie _wollte_ es, kristallklar und erweckend-frisch wie ein kühler Nachtwind.

Eine klare Methode eröffnete sich ihr immer noch nicht, aber sie war dennoch bereit, voranzuschreiten – Nach und nach hatte sich das Muster der Geschehnisse schon seit längerem vor ihrem Angesicht aufgedeckt, es war absehbar zu erkennen, dass sie ihre Antworten schon bald herauslesen können würde, wenn sie ihre Wanderungen auf dem Pfad, denn sie derzeitig eingeschlagen hatte, zielgerichtet fortsetzen würde, nicht als eine vage, passive Hoffnung, sondern eine Gewissheit, die sie in der Tiefe spüren konnte, eine ausreichend deutliche Vorsehung, die ihre geschulten Sinne unmöglich übersehen könnten.

Bis dahin fiel es ihr zu, ihre Augen und Ohren offen zu halten.

Unzählbare Male war Rei schon mit dieser Straßenbahnlinie gefahren, und zumeist hatte sie sie hauptsächlich als ein Mittel gesehen, um ihr designiertes Ziel zu erreichen, wo sie irgendeinen mehr- oder weniger signifikanten Teil ihrer Aufgabe erfüllen würde.

Heute fühle sie die Festigkeit des Bodens unter ihren Füßen, den Geruch des abgenutzen Metalls am Geländer der kleinen Haltestelle, den Tanz der Sonne auf ihren dünnen Armen – und nichts davon war wesentlich neu, das Einschätzen von Unwichtigkeiten als ein abschätzig-überhebliches 'Abtun' zu praktizieren, widersprach grundlegend ihrer Natur – Schon lange waren diese Eindrücke entfernt in ihre Gedanken hinein gerieselt, aber vielleicht bestand der heutige Unterschied darin, dass sie eine bewusste... nicht wirklich 'Anstrengung', aber doch mehr als einen bloßen Beschluss gefasst hatte, die Details ihrer kleinen, hermetischen Welt gezielt zu _fühlen_, den Strom ihrer Wahrnehmung abtastend auszutesten, nicht unbedingt auf all das abzielend, was bis jetzt in ihrer Peripherie existiert hatte, nicht aus irgendeiner predigtartigen 'Einsicht' eines fundamentalen Fehlens, sondern einfach aus der bloßen, unmittelbaren Tatsache heraus, dass sie es _wollte_, dass ihr danach war.

Die klischeehafte Beschreibung, dass sie bis jetzt geschlafwandelt hatte und nun endlich erwacht war, wäre zwar eine grobe Annäherung gewesen, aber in vielen Feinheiten unpassend und unterschlagend gewesen, nicht zuletzt wegen des grundlegenden Faktes, dass Rei in ihrer Existenz niemals vergessen könnte, dass sie sich nie wirklich sicher sein könnte, dass sie nicht eigentlich am Träumen war, ihre Entschlossenheit, Hingabe und ihr ganzes System aus Göttern, Dämonen und Überzeugen nichts als die kleinkindliche Wut eines selbstverleugnenden Mädchens, das mit aller Gewalt versuchte, einen rechteckigen Bauklotz in das runde Loch an der Oberseite der Spielzeugkiste zu stecken.

Die dreckigen Fensterscheiben, durch die sie die Welt all zu oft betrachtete, waren kaum ein beachtlicher Zusatz zu der Distanz und Entfremdung die entstand, wenn sie versuchte, diese all zu materielle Welt durch die Fingerkuppen eines halbherzig funktionierenden Körpers zu erfassen, der nur recht mangelhaft an der unpässlichen Seele befestigt war, die er beim Ausführen seiner zugeteilten Funktionen hinterher zog wie manch einer seinen Blinddarm, als sei diese für den Plan keineswegs unrelevante Bau-Komponente die nebensächlichste aller Beiläufigkeiten – bis die Mitternachtsstunde kam, musste sie damit schließlich nichts weiter tun, als sie einfach zu enthalten, so zumindest verhielt es sich mit dem Umfang ihrer Instruktionen.

Die Nebenprodukte dieses Umstandes erreichten nur selten die zugeteilte Hardware, entfernte, verwaschene Nachbilder von Leid und Unbehagen – Doch heute war es ihr in den Sinn gekommen, diesen vernachlässigten, oft verwirrenden Bestandteil ihrer selbst etwas zu beobachten, immer noch wie aus einer sicheren Entfernung, wachsam gegenüber dem unbeschreiblich _Fremden_, dass sie aus dieser Richtung gelegentlich heimsuchte, und erklärungslos herumschwirrte wie schroffe Fragmente in einem Datenformat, für dessen Öffnung sie kein kompatibles Programm zur Verfügung hatte.

Am Blick in den Abgrund wenig produktives sehend, fokussierte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das erfahren und interagieren mit der äußeren Welt, den Ablauf der subtilen, gegenseitigen Formung der ihr zugehörigen Region in Raum und Zeit, und allem drumherum.

Das Quietschen der Schienen unter dem einfahrenden Wagon war sichtlich unangenehm, ihr üblicher Platz zwei Schritte neben der Tür, die sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, in vorausschauender Nähe zu einer Haltestange, für den Fall, dass sie diese benötigen sollte.

Die strahlen der Sonne füllten das Gefährt mit abwechselnder Intensität, je nachdem, wie es zwischen den umgebenden Gebäuden hin durchfuhr; Das getönte Licht des blutigen Sonnenaufgangs erschuf im Zusammenspiel mit den zahlreichen Fensterrahmen und Halterungsstangen ein wankendes Netzwerk aus dünnen Schatten.

Der längliche, abgerundete Umriss ihrer eigenen Form war der einzige Makel in der Symmetrie, wenn auch ein eindeutiger Beweis, dass sie wirklich hier war, in Fleisch, Blut und drei Dimensionen, und nicht einfach nur das trügerische Produkt von irgendjemandes abschweifender Fantansie, aber da nur sie hier war, um davon Notiz zu nehmen, konnte sie sich nicht ganz sicher sein. Dennoch entschied sie, dass es nicht ganz wertlos sein konnte, ihre eigene Kenntnis über diesen Moment.

Da die Nachbarschaft, in der sie ihre Tage verlebte, größtenteils verlassen war, würde es eine greifbare Weile dauern, bis das Abteil begann, sich zu füllen, sobald die Straßenbahn weiter ins innere der Stadt vorgedrungen war.

Daran, wie sie, wie sonst auch, starr durch die ungenügend gereinigte Plastikscheibe in der Wagontür hindurchblickte, änderte sich heute nichts; Von außen, oder zumindest aus den meisten möglichen Winkeln betrachtet, änderte sich nichts an der stillen, eventuell als leicht unheimlich wahrgenommenen Form des Mädchens, das andere regelmäßige Fahrgäste dieser Linie mit erkennbarer Regelmäßigkeit zu sehen bekamen.

Die meisten vermieden es entweder, sie anzusehen, oder hatten sie mitsamt ihrem Köpfchen voll mit azurstichigem Platinumblond einfach als eines dieser seltsamen Dinger akzeptiert, die gelegentlich auf offener Straße herumstanden, eine gewohnte Regelmäßigkeit im Tagesablauf, die nicht weiter hinterfragt wurde und mit der Zeit einfach Teil des üblichen Hintergrundes geworden war.

Ein gänzlich ungetätigter, aber potentiell vorstellbarer näherer Blick hätte vielleicht offen gelegt, dass sie den vor ihren Augen her rauschenden Streifen der urbanen Landschaft heute mit unüblich fokussierten Pupillen ins Visier nahm, wirklich die hinter der Scheibe liegenden Dinge anblickend anstatt einfach nur in die Ferne.

Ähnliches könnte über ihre anderen Sinne gesagt werden, auch wenn diese nicht mit einer noch so minimalen visuellen Andeutung einherging – Die Geräusche des Tages, die Unterhaltungen der Menschen, die ein Stück ihres typischen Morgens am Rande von Reis Daseinssphäre verbrachten, waren etwas dass sie, wie vieles andere, gelernt hatte, auszublenden. Zu anfangs hatte sie es, wenn sie sich recht entsinnte, als unangenehm empfunden, nach der Stille des Labors, in dem nur eine Handvoll von Akteuren existiert und operiert hatte, in dieses greifbare Meer aus andauernden Geschichten geworfen zu werden – Sie konnte nicht all diesen Unterredungen folgen, die Flut aus Gerüchen schien irgendeine Reaktion zu erwarten, und die Bedeutung in ihren Worten lenkte sie von ihren Gedanken ab. Aber wie so vieles, dass ihr Unbehagen bereitete, hatte Rei gelernt, es zu ignorieren, oder vielleicht mehr das Unbehagen selbst, dass für ihre Funktion schließlich nicht von Belang gewesen war – Jetzt, wo sie älter war, akribisch abgestumpft und etwas schwerer zu überwältigen, kam doch tatsächlich der Tag, an dem ihr der sinnlose Krach gelegen kam, nicht ganz als 'Forschungsmaterial', aber doch als Gelegenheit.

Unter anderem war da ein Mann mit einer Zeitung, der sich mit einem Kollegen über die darin beschriebenen politischen Geschehnisse beschwerte, und über das weitere Bestehen seines Arbeitsplatzes spekulierte. Er wusste nicht, dass er nächstes Jahr gar keinen Arbeitsplatz mehr brauchen würde. Auch in dem, was die zwei jungen Studentinnen auf der vordersten Bank besprachen, konnte Rei wenig Belang finden, noch nicht einmal für die jungen Frauen selbst.

Weiter hinten im Wagen zog ein Paar von Passagieren misbilligendes murren auf sich, offenbar aus Gründen der Lautstärke, oder unpässlichen Betragens seitens eines Mitglieds; Eine ältere Dame entschied sich für eine offene Beschwerde. Hierzu stellte sich eine Meinung oder Anmerkung ein, nämlich dass die genannte Dame die Umstände dieser Beiden nicht wirklich zu bedenken schien und die Feststellung, dass sie ihren Aufrufen zu Rücksicht zum trotz selbst nicht besonders viel davon zu praktizieren schien, und vielleicht deshalb blieb Reis Aufmerksamkeit deshalb an dieser Gruppe hängen, obwohl, oder vielleicht gerade weil, sie von allen Passagieren wohl am wenigsten mit der EVA-Pilotin gemeinsam hatte. Es handelte sich bei den Zweien um eine erwachsene Frau und ein fiependen, quengeliges Stimmchen, dass darauf wartete, im nächsten Kindergarten abgeliefert zu werden. Diese beiden Passagiere selbst und ihre Interaktionen waren ihr so fremd, dass sie zu ihrem Verhalten nicht einmal die weitläufigsten Schlussfolgerungen ziehen konnte; Die sachten, geduldigen Worte, mit denen die Frau den kleinen Jungen zum ruhig sein zu überreden versuchte, hätten genau so gut die Paarungsrituale einer seltenen Art von Skorpionen sein können, tatsächlich würde ihr Wissen aus dem Bereich der Biologie diese sogar wesentlich zugänglicher machen.

Die Mengen von Reis persönlicher Lebenserfahrung und dessen, was da vor sich ging, waren komplett disjunkt, und falls sie überhaupt jemals angeborene menschliche Instinkte gehabt haben sollte, die dazu etwas zu sagen gehabt haben könnten, war davon auszugehen, dass die Umstände ihrer Aufzucht diese gründlich abgetötet, deren Entwicklung im Keim erstickt haben sollten.

Wieso also sollte die Realität dieses an sich recht alltäglichen Zweiergespanns mit diesem ungewissen Knoten in ihrer Bauchgegend konfrontieren, mit dieser verkrampften Empfindung von ferner Sehnsucht und dumpfen Schmerz?

Die Wurzel des Übels und die Schlüssel zu seiner Behebung blieben ihr so Hoffnungslos verschlossen, wie das unergründliche Phänomen, dass sie überhaupt erst ausgelöst hatte; Die fraglichen Passagiere verließen die Straßenbahn bei der nächsten Haltestelle, und obwohl der mittlerweile gut befüllte Wagon dadurch nur unwesentlich leerer wurde, war es Rei, als sei sie die einzige Person in diesem Abteil, oder zumindest wesentlich näher an diesem Zustand.

Doch dieses beispielhafte Pendeln von Ursache und Wirkung machte sie auf das generelle Vorhandensein solcher Prozesse aufmerksam, und führte sie, vielleicht durch irgendein ungreifbares Detail an diesen beiden Fahrgästen katalysiert, nicht primär zu der recht naheliegenden Feststellung selbst, sondern zu einer Erkenntnis über deren _Gewicht:_ Gesten der Sorge, außerplanmäßige Worte, selbst ein hinweg gestohlenes Lächeln... das war alles für _ihn_, in seine Richtung gerichtet, und irgendwo da draußen in diesem monströsen Urwald aus Beton und Asphalt war er gerade auf seinem eigenen Weg durch den Beginn seines Tages, und starrte wohl möglich durch eine eigene Scheibe hindurch, die sich nur unwesentlich von der unterschied, die sie jetzt in diesem Moment vor sich hatte.

„_Wirklichkeit."_

Diese mysteriöse Leere zwischen den Welten, und doch die einzig wirkliche Wahrheit.

Schon per Definition hart und unabänderlich, aber doch vage und ungreifbar.

Was sollte das sein, das Medium zwischen der Wahrnehmung einer Person, und der der nächsten?

Es war schwer abzuschätzen, ob es einem Menschen überhaupt möglich war, etwas zu erfahren, über die ‚Dinge an sich' tatsächliche Informationen zu erhalten, aber zugleich konnte sie auch nicht ignoriert werden.

Wahrscheinlich könnte er darin eingeschlossen ewig über sie nach-sinnieren, ohne das er einer Antwort wirklich näher kommen würde – aber dazu musste auch gesagt werden, dass Shinji nicht wirklich der Typ war, der auf eigene Faust ausziehen würde, um so etwas wie die Wahrheit zu suchen, selbst wenn er wüsste, dass es das irgendwo da draußen gibt – und noch weniger, wenn das nicht einmal sicher war.

Vor einer langen, langen Zeit, es war so lang her, dass er nicht mehr sagen konnte wann, und wo, oder auch nur ob es wirklich geschehen war und nicht nur in einem weit entfernten Traum, hatte ihm jemand, der ihm sehr wichtig war, einmal gesagt, dass die Wirklichkeit etwas war, dass am Rande der persönlichen Träume zu finden war, …

(„Wozu hast du dann deine Hände? Wieso bist du dann hier?")

…und er wusste auch noch, dass er damals entschieden hatte, loszuziehen, um sich dessen selbst zu vergewissern, und die Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu finden.

Er hatte sich entschieden, und die wenn auch vage und vergängliche, aber unleugbar wahrhaftige Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen gewesen war, das ausschlaggebende Argument für seine Entscheidung gewesen war, zu bleiben.

_(Eines_ der Hauptargumente, zumindest – Der andere hatte neben ihr gestanden wie eine zweite Säule aus unwirklichem, unkenntlichen Licht, ein Lächeln umrahmt von leichtem, weißen Haar, und die Worte, „Ich liebe dich" – Allein daran hätte zu erkennen sein können, dass diese Szene niemals hätte Wirklichkeit sein können. Er wusste von der theoretischen Existenz dieses Satzes aus Filmen, Büchern und Erwähnungen anderer, also konnte er sich etwas darüber zusammenphantasiert, aber in seinem tatsächlichen Leben hatte er diese Worte nie persönlich gehört. )

Doch auch wenn es diese beiden waren, die ihn überzeugt hatte, dass irgendwo auf dieser Welt Hoffnung und Liebe existieren mussten, hatte der Pfad, den er eingeschlagen hatte, zugleich ihre unausweichliche Trennung bedeutet – Das hatte er damals nicht gewusst, aber trotzdem setzte er seinen Weg fort, alleingelassen mit einer unvollkommenen Idee von allem, was sie ihn gelehrt hatten, die für ein ganzes Leben reichen musste.

Wenn diese beiden ihn jetzt sehen konnten, was würden sie von ihm und seinen Versuchen, mit der erdrückenden Wirklichkeit seiner Situation zu recht zukommen?

Seid er hierher gekommen war, seit er sie getroffen hatte, war viel geschehen. Große und gewaltige Dinge, die die Zukunft der Welt mitgeformt hatten, sowie kleine, unscheinbare, in den Zwischenräumen verstreute Dinge, die doch nicht ärmer an Bedeutung waren.

Ihretwegen hatte er so viel erfahren, erlebt und gefühlt, die er nie zuvor gekannt hatte, und er fragte sich, ob er je dazu kommen würde, es ihr zu sagen.

Wenn er sie jemals wiedersehen würde, wenn er sie irgendwie finden könnte, irgendwo auf dieser Welt, würde er ihre Fragen dann beantworten können?

Hatte er ihr nicht versprochen, noch einmal ihre Hand zu halten?

* * *

><p>Was *sind* diese leeren Dosen an Rei's Kühlschrank nun wirklich? Spekulation, Spekulation... Ähnliches für das kleine Notizheftchen aus Episode 6.<p>

Ich denke man hat erkannt, dass in diesem Kapitel zwei der etwas gelungeneren Dialogue aus Gakuen Datenroku (aus Stages 13) mit-eingeknetet wurden.

Entgegen von Asuka's Annahme haben sich Rei's Action-Figuren von allem am besten verkauft, was ihr bei den japanischen Merchandise-Herstellern den Spitznamen "Premium-Girl" einbrachte XD Aber keine Sorge, Asuka, deine eigenen Action-Figuren waren auch nicht gerade Ladenhüter XD Funfact: EVA war wohl die erste Fernsehschow, bei der sich die Figuren der Mädels besser verkauft haben, als die der Mechas~

Eine Szene mit Rei in dieser Art Zusammenhang mit diesem Story-Teil schon lange bringen (Inspiriert teils von der „Neuerfindung" der Bücherei-Karten-Szene in „The Dissapearance of Haruhi Suzumiya" (Ironie ist mir bewusst), aber auch von dem interessanten Detail das, wenn man in ep 11 genau hinsieht, Rei, welche die letzten 10 Episoden meist undifferenziert nach vorne gestarrt hatte, solange es nicht einen trifftigen Grund gibt(siehe ep 5), hinzusehen, anfängt, Shinji & Asuka mehr oder weniger die ganze Zeit über zu betrachten/auch wirklich anzusehen, als so eine Art Mini-Subplot…Ja, ich wollte auf so etwas in der Art eingehen.

Hiermit möchte ich euch allen ehrlich, _herzlich_ danken, aus den Tiefen meines Seins, für alles an Feedback, Kommentaren, Traffic-Stats und Favoriten/Followern (FF-net), FF-de, und 'mexx Leserschaft. In dem komplizierten Leben einer mittelmäßigen, oft erfolglosen Studentin & Autorin ist dieses Schreibseln wohl eine der schnellsten, und zugegebenermaßen billigsten Möglichkeiten, ein Fünkchen Annerkennung zu bekommen, aber wenn ich jedes einzelne Comment/Rewiev (oft, nein, sicherlich mehrmals) lese, ist es echtes Glück, und wohl einer der Hauptgründe, dss ich Zeit, die ich niemals zurück bekomme, in solch eine Zeit-schluckende Aktivität hineinstecke. Danke. Vielen Dank. Vielen Dank, dass ihr mir das Gefühl gebt, das wenigstens eine meiner vielen, desorganisierten Aktivitäten von einer größeren Welt/Gemeinschaft wenigstens ein bisschen wertgeschätzt wird, dass sich Leute hierrauf freuen. Vielen Dank. ~3 Jedes kleine Kommi/Review/Fav bedeutet mir echt viel. *Shinji modus* *selbst-ironisch-grins*

Weiter geht es in Kapitel 46: [Übungen in Nichtdeterminismus]


	63. 46: Übungen in Nichtdeterminismus

**23: [Übungen in Nichtdeterminismus]**

_"God deliberated from what member He would create woman, and He reasoned with Himself thus: I must not create her from Adam's head, for she would be a proud person, and hold her head high. If I create her from the eye, then she will wish to pry into all things; if from the ear, she will wish to hear all things; if from the mouth, she will talk much; if from the heart, she will envy people; if from the hand, she will desire to take all things; if from the feet, she will be a gadabout. Therefore I will create her from the member which is hid, that is the rib, which is not even seen when man is naked."_

_-Rabbi Joshua_

Das Mädchen, was an Shinji's Seite durch das Morgenlicht stapfte, hatte vermutlich eine wesentlich bessere Idee von „Wirklichkeit" als er – sie bestand darauf, ihn immer recht unsanft daran zu erinnern. Andererseits gab es dann auch andere Momente, in denen sie hoffnungslos den Kopf in den Wolken zu haben schien.

Vielleicht war sie beides, vielleicht war sie ein endloses paradox, vielleicht waren es alle Menschen, aber die einfachste Erklärung war, dass sie einfach eine riesige Heuchlerin war, und das regte ihn endlos auf.

Aber es war auch schwer zu unterscheiden, was wirklich sie war, und was nur eine Idee von ihr, eine Idee von _ihr_, die sie gerne mit Gewalt in die Köpfe anderer Menschen zwängen wollte, oder eine Idee von _ihm_, falls er sich einfach nur restlos getäuscht hatte.

Manchmal wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, das er seit seiner Geburt nicht fähig gewesen war, irgendetwas über diese Welt korrekt zu begreifen.

Insbesondere nicht über seine Mitbewohnerin, oder ihren Anblick in der Morgensonne.

Und als wolle sie ihm das unter die Nase reiben, wie sie ihm _alles_ unter die Nase reiben wollte, stellte sie in diesem Moment völlig spontan mal wieder ihre undurchsichtige Unberechenbarkeit zur schau, indem sie kraft ihrer Autorität als autokratische Herrscherin jedes Ortes, an dem es ihr beliebte, sich aufzuhalten, entschied, dass sie kaum, dass sie sich eine lange Fahrstuhlfahrt und ein paar Gebäudelängen von ihrem heimatlichen Apartment entfernt hatten, ungeachtet der früheren Streiterei jetzt wieder Zeit für natürlich beiläufige Gespräche war, und wehe, wenn Shinji die Frechheit haben sollte, sich ihr zu entziehen!

Es war wohl nichts besonders denkwürdiges für sie, mal eben schnell auf ihm herumzutrampeln. Er war ein Insekt, das gerade mal so noch in ihren Augen reflektiert wurde, und das wohl nur, weil er ein EVA-Pilot war; Er brauchte sich nichts vorzumachen, irgendwelche schüchternen Klassenkameraden waren für sie ununterscheidbar von einer gasförmigen Mischung aus Stickstoff, Sauerstoff, Kohlendioxid und kleineren Mengen von Edelgasen.

Ohne den EVA wäre er gar nichts für sie.

Das wurde schon offensichtlich in der Art, auf den sie den Kontakt begann: „Du bist echt ein Lahmarsch! Kannst du vielleicht noch langsamer laufen? Es ist, als würdest du Wert drauf legen, dass ich zu spät komme… Wenn es doch zumindest eine einmalige Sache wäre, aber mir sind wenig Jungs untergekommen, die schneller aus der Puste wären als du. Also, Kondition ist was anderes…"

Das wäre in jedem anderen Gesprächspartner eindeutig als recht gehässiger Beginn einzustufen gewesen, doch bei Asuka war selten etwas wesentlich Freundlicheres zu erwarten, zumal sie es, nicht wie man hätte meinen können durchgehend schnippisch heraus keifte, sondern in einer fast schon gleichgültige, beiläufig-abgekochten Manier, als beschwere sie sich entfernt-interessiert über das Wetter, um eine Lücke in einer Konversation aufzufüllen.

Das machte es umso schwerer abzuschätzen, wie viel Wut noch dahinter versteckt lag, und wie tief – Für Shinji bedeutete das annehmen dieser Einladung also, sich auf ein Minenfeld herauszuwagen.

Auch, wenn sich seine Bereitschaft für das übliche langsame Spiel seid der letzten Unterredung vor der Türschwelle nicht besonders erhöht hatte.

„Was erwartest du denn?" gab er zurück, nicht wirklich anklagend, sondern mehr in einem ziehend-flehenden, ‚Ach-Komm-Schon-Endlich'-Tonfall. „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du schon Kampf-Training machst, seid du ein kleines Kind warst. Es ist _unmöglich,_ das ich mit dir mithalten könnte!"

Irgendwas an dem Satz gefiel ihr nicht, nicht primär die unterschwellige Wiedersetzung, es war noch deutlich genug, dass sie ihm ausreichend ans Fleisch gegangen war, mehr so gegen Ende des Satzes, irgendwo bei dem Wort ‚mithalten'. Warum würde sie überhaupt jemals in Betracht ziehen, dass irgendeiner mit ihr ‚mithalten' könnte? So ein Blödsinn.

Da dieser sich aber zu einer Anerkennung ihrer Überlegenheit spinnen ließ, beschloss Asuka, das den Machtspielchen hiermit genug gedient war, sodass sie die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen könnte, und nun endlich zum eigentlichen Gespräch zu kommen.

Das letzte Wort in Form eines abschließenden Kommentars ließ sie sich jedoch nicht nehmen: „Faule Ausrede! Das ist noch lange kein Grund, es nicht mal gescheit zu versuchen!"

Auch darin lag Wahrheit; und wäre sie geneigt gewesen, sich weiter herabzulassen, und sie in einer bekömmlicheren Form zu verpacken, hätte vielleicht ein Zustand entstehen können, von der sie beide in einer Art Ausgleich hätten profitieren können, aber daran war sie nicht interessiert, das hätte ja impliziert, dass sie noch etwas zu lernen hatte.

Selbst der billigste Klatsch und Tratsch hätte sie mehr interessiert als das. Wie zum Beispiel:

„Ach ja, worüber haben du und Misato euch eigentlich unterhalten? Ich hab was von Märchenprinzen verstanden, als ich die Dusche kurz ausgemacht hab, um mich einzuseifen."

„Du… hast alles gehört…?"

Es war nicht direkt ersichtlich, ob die Röte in seinem Gesicht von Scham über die Gesprächsinhalte herrührte, oder von der mentalen Vorstellung einer sich einseifenden Asuka.

„Bist du bescheuert oder was? Wenn ich alles gehört hätte, würde ich doch nicht fragen!"

„Ah wir… wir haben uns unterhalten…"

„Ja, so weit war ich auch schon. Wieso Prinzen? Habt ihr darüber nach sinniert, wie sie dir gestern eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorgelesen hat? Denn wie sie dich süß ins Bettchen gebracht hat, habe ich gesehen." Stichelte sie, umso breiter grinsend je sicherer sie ihre Vormachtstellung ausgebaut zu haben dachte.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun!" protestierte er halbherzig. „Wir haben nur… wir haben nur…" In nicht unwesentlicher Versuchung überlegte er, ob er über heute Morgen oder gestern Abend Auskunft geben sollte, wobei letzteres schon der Natur der Situation nach gemessen eine deutlich würzigere Erwiderung beinhaltet hätte, doch letztlich beschloss er, sich nicht vermeidbaren Konflikten zu stellen, auch, wenn ein gewisser Ärger gegen Ende der folgenden Aussage doch etwas durchsickerte, und das, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht ganz unabsichtlich:

„Wir haben uns bloß über Ayanami unterhalten. Sie interessiert sich für Fabeln. Wusstest du das?"

Doch sie ging gar nicht darauf ein, auch, wenn ihr Tonfall das aufschaukelnde Antworten enthielt, dass in ihren Worten fehlte: „Die First hier, die First da, immerzu das First Child! Wie kommst du darauf, dass irgendetwas, was diese überhebliche Tussi macht, mich auch nur im Geringsten interessiert?! Ist nicht so, als ob die sich in irgendeiner Form für _uns_ interessieren würde, dafür ist sie sich ja zu schade…"

Es gab viele Dinge, die Shinji an dieser Aussage mehr störten, als er nach außen hin zu zeigen wagte, wovon die Tatsache, dass Asuka selbst diejenige gewesen war, die unbedingt nach bohren musste – Auch war es rein faktisch so, dass alle beide von ihnen Rei schon seid mindestens _zwei Tagen_ nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, da sie ja in der Schule gefehlt hatte, von einem Bombardement konnte also keine Rede sein. Aber das alles wurde überschattet von Asuka's vehementen Versuchen, eine Linie zwischen Rei und den restlichen Piloten zu ziehen, und dass sie Shinji dabei einfach mal wie einen Barrikaden-Sandsack mit auf ihre Seite zerrte.

Er hatte ja gehört, dass es für Mädchen normal war, etwas mehr zu konkurrieren, aber er hatte sich Asuka's Hang zum Wetteifern von Anfang an nicht nach vollzieren können, zumal Ayanami es Brüsten und Eierstöcken zum trotz fertig gebracht hatte, nicht permanent so verdammt _missgünstig_ zu sein.

Nicht so Asuka – Immer musste sie krampfhaft Linien ziehen, und immer musste sie ihn hinein ziehen, als sei er irgendein Anhängsel, dass sie zu ihrem Besitz zählte, wie das Deko-Kettchen an ihrem Handy – Als sein Vater Rei neulich aus den Cages abgeholt hatte, hatte sie es getan, bei den Schulprojekten, als sie zu diesem Vulkan beordert worden waren und Rei im Hauptquartier stationiert bleiben musste ja, schon als sie das allererste Mal gezwungen waren, systematisch zusammenzuarbeiten, hatte sie proklamiert, dass sie ‚Es Misato und Rei schon zeigen würden', und auch, wenn er einige dieser Momente auch andere Aspekte der Bedeutung an sich gehabt hatten, individuelle, Zeit-und Situationsspezifische Schichten, nicht bloß theoretisch weit weg in Asukas Sphäre, sondern auch konkret in seiner höchst eigenen, aber die gemeinsame Tendenz war das, was in diesem Moment am klarsten durchschlug und sich mit der Gegenwart verband – Wieso musste alles mit ihr so kompliziert sein, so kompliziert _gemacht_ werden?

War es zu viel verlangt, dass sie einfach… nett zu ihm sein konnte, ohne dass da nicht direkt ersichtliche Haken und Kuhhandel dabei wären, wie bei einem dieser undurchsichtigen Handy-Verträge, die einem von irgendwelchen penetranten Vertretern aufgedrückt wurden, ohne auf die Existenz des Kleingedruckten aufmerksam gemacht zu werden?

Seine Reaktion war nunmehr mehr eine der Verständnislosigkeit und ungerichteten Frustration, als das es wirklich Wut gewesen wäre, denn diese offen zu zeigen hätte ein gewisses Maß an Festigkeit am eigenen Standpunkt benötigt, Sicherheit, dass er im Recht war, und sie nicht, und diese Art von Selbstsicherheit war bei ihm nicht vorhanden – doch ihre Worte einfach kommentarlos hinzunehmen hätte ihm auch keine Ruhe gelassen – Es war eine Sache, wenn sie über ihn herzog – hätte er versucht, überzeugend zu leugnen, dass er es nicht verdient hatte, würde das Ergebnis deprimierend sein, aber war es denn unbedingt nötig, auf noch auf Rei herum zu hacken?

„Was ist so seltsam daran, sich für sie zu interessieren?" Auch das klang weniger ärgerlich und vorwurfsvoll, als es eine Art ermattete Querele war, deren primäre Botschaft nicht darüber hinausging, dass er ihr Verhalten wirklich nicht verstand, und es satt hatte, da ständig mit reingezogen zu werden, auch das mehr, weil er die Streiterei als Stress empfand. „Ich versteh echt nicht, was du immer gegen sie hast… Sie ist unsere Kameradin! Sie ist eine von uns. Eine EVA-Pilotin, genau wie wir… außer uns beiden die Einzige… Bis auf sie sind wir mit alledem allein auf der Welt, also könnten wir uns doch wenigstens untereinander vertragen…"

„Mit der _will_ ich mich aber nicht vertragen! Und sie scheint ja nicht besonders viel Wert darauf zu lesen. Scheinbar sitzt sie viel lieber in der Ecke und ließt ihre Märchen."

Shinji zog kurz in Erwägung, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass es zwischen Fabeln und Märchen schon einen Unterschied gab, und das viele der erfolgreichsten Werke der letzten Dekaden in irgendeiner Form ‚Fantasiegeschichten' gewesen war, aber die Antwort, dass es zwischen ‚Herr der Ringe' und ‚Der Hase und die Schildkröte' schon noch erhebliche Unterschiede gab, sah er praktisch schon kommen, und am Ende würde er nur eine Position verfechten müssen, die er selbst nicht wirklich teilte, und am Ende ahnungslos, hohl und konzepthaft rüber kommen, als würde er irgendwelche Definitionen aus dem Literatur-Unterricht seines alten Lehrers herunter rattern.

Das einzig ordentliche, was er da tun konnte, war einen anderen Pfad versuchen, zudem er auch selbst eine Brücke zu schlagen vermochte: „Dass du solche Geschichten nicht magst, wundert mich nicht, aber, war das denn nie anders? Nicht mal, als du ein kleines Kind warst?"

„Wie du eben ganz selbstständig erkannt hast, wurde ich schon von klein auf als Kampfpilotin ausgebildet. Ich hatte keine Zeit für irgendwelche dummen _Märchen_. Menschen wie du und die First konnten sich so was vielleicht leisten, aber ich war mit _anderen_ Dingen beschäftigt. Wie die Zukunft der Menschheit zum Beispiel."

Die typische Antwort.

Diejenige, die ihm klar machte, wie winzig seine Chancen waren, irgendetwas in ihrem grandiosen Leben zu verstehen, wie unmöglich das finden einer gemeinsamen Basis schien; Trotzdem, er glaubte hinter dem großen Tamtam schon einige Male ein greifbares Mädchen in seinem alter hervorschauen gesehen zu haben, und nur deshalb ließ er den Schweif des Tigers an dieser Stelle nicht los; Genug, genug, welchen Sinn hatte denn dieses Schauspiel noch?

Was nahm sie sich eigentlich heraus, immer auf Krampf breit treten zu müssen, dass sie mit niemandem in ihrer Umgebung etwas gemein haben wollte?

Wo er sich noch vor kurzem geschlagen gegeben hätte, obsiegte nun der Drang, zu beweisen, das kein so großer Spalt zwischen seiner Welt und der Ihren lag, zu etwa 40% aus einer naiven Hoffnung, da doch noch etwas wie einen heißen Draht zu erreichen, und zu 60% von der latenten Wut eines erniedrigten, getretenen Hundes, der zurück biss, auch wenn die Schicht aus Zweifeln, Unsicherheit und durchaus noch so etwas wie der Wunsch, sie nicht wütend zu machen oder sonst wie weiteren Zwist zu produzieren, die seine Worte zunächst noch durchqueren mussten, sämtliche Aggression durch zögerliche Vorsicht ersetzte.

„Aber was ist, bevor sie dich rekrutiert haben? Oder bevor deine Eltern gemerkt haben, dass du, ähm…"

Er wollte das Wort ‚Wunderkind' nicht in den Mund nehmen, damit hätte er sich direkt ergeben und zugestanden, dass sie schon klugscheißend aus den Mutterleib gekommen sein musste, und sich nie in einem Zustand befunden hätte, der sich mit der zweifelnden, oft ahnungslosen Natur eines Menschen in Verbindung bringen ließe.

„Die müssen doch wenigsten mal versucht haben, dir was vorzulesen -" Schließlich war das selbst bei seinem Lehrer Teil des Programms gewesen.

„Und wenn schon!" gab sie erkennbar pikiert zurück, sich für ihren Geschmack etwas zu Nahe an die Substanz getreten fühlend. Weitere Leugnung würde sie nur defensiv wirken lassen. „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich diesen Kinderkram genossen hätte!"

Doch mit der nächsten Frage riss er ihr, vermutlich sogar in Form eines ahnungslos suchenden Zufallstreffers, endgültig die Rüstung runter:

„Hattest du eine Lieblingsgeschichte?"

„…Was?!"

„O-Oder zumindest eine, die du, uhm, etwas weniger gehasst hast…"

Die offensichtlichste Reaktion auf diese Äußerung wäre gewesen, ihm zu sagen, er würde langsam penetrant werden und solle seine blöde Klappe halten, und noch vor recht kurzer Zeit wäre für Asuka auch keine weitere in Frage gekommen, jetzt aber stolperte sie darüber, dass diese unverschämten Sätzen trotz allem ein gezielte Interesse an ihrer Person darstellten (Ihre _Lieblings_geschichte), ein Zustand, den sie schon seid heute Morgen irgendwie erfolglos herbeizuführen versuchte. Das hatte sie wohl verführt.

Überaus kleinlaut, sichtlich unentschlossen darüber, ob sie sich nicht doch wünschte, dass ihre Worte im Äther verpuffen würden, bevor irgendwer sie tatsächlich zu hören bekam, ihnen beim verlassen der Lippen eine Qualität aufdrückend die, hätten sie je ihren Weg in eine variable schriftliche Darstellung wie zum Beispiel eine Comic-Sprechblase gefunden, geboten hätten, sie etliche Schriftarten kleiner zu notieren als der restliche Text, als wollte sie es sagen, ohne es hinterher wirklich gesagt zu haben:

„…Cinderella. Oder vielleicht Schneewittchen. Kann mich nicht entscheiden."

Spätestens bei dem dritten Satz, von dem sie gemeint hatte, dass er unbedingt dazu musste, wurde ihr klar, dass ihr Versuch, ihre Äußerung möglichst kurz und unwichtig erscheinen zu lassen, gescheitert war, und natürlich folgte die offensichtliche Reaktion – Was hatte sie denn erwartet? – und er starrte sie groß an.

„Was, wirklich?"

„Was weiß ich! Es ist eh schon so dermaßen ewig her, dass ich mich kaum noch erinnern kann. Was gibt es so doof zu glotzen?! Du bist derjenige, der diese dämliche Frage überhaupt gestellt hat, also fang jetzt nicht an, dumme Sprüche abzulassen!"

„N-nein, das… Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, es hat mich nur gewundert, weil, uhm, ich…"

„Was?"

„Es… es ist nur ein, uh, ziemlicher Zufall… dass es ausgerechnet diese beiden sind, weil ich- Zumindest, was _westliche_ Geschichten anbelangt, habe ich immer- Also…"

Er brachte es nicht wirklich heraus, aber das war auch nicht wirklich nötig. Sie konnte sich die Antwort schon denken, bevor er seine nutzlos verlaberte Spucke gepflegt herunterschluckte, und ohne große Eleganz gestand, dass seine Favoritenliste vor langer, langer Zeit einmal genau so ausgesehen hatte, als es dann aber endlich raus war, sammelte sich dieses Glühen hinter seinen Wangen und er erlaubte sich ein Lächeln, dass trotz der Verlegenheit, die es teils zurück hielt, einiges an Wärme mit sich führte…Eine typische Frechheit dieses Idioten, sich anzumaßen, dass er sich das jetzt erlauben konnte, ja redlich verdient hatte, sich einen Erfolg zu proklamieren, und nicht irgendeinen – Triumph, Triumph, er hatte etwas gefunden, womit er sie packen konnte, einen roten Faden, eine gemeinsame Basis, die genaue Schicht im Aufbau eines Menschen, an der sie aufhörten, sich zu unterscheiden, und zugleich die Halterung für eine Brücke, die zwischen ihren verschiedenen persönlichen Kosmen geschlagen werden könnte, um ihretwegen nach irgendwelche Palaber darüber vor- und zurücktänzeln zu lassen, und sie zu sich hinunter zu ziehen, hinunter in den Dreck!

Aber da hatte sich dieser Einfaltspinsel gewaltig verpokert, da war er schief gewickelt, nicht in tausend Jahren würde sie einem wie ihm verzeihen, auch nur _anzudeuten_, dass er in irgendeiner Form mit ihr auf einer Stufe stand.

Zumindest in der Maskerade war sie ihm haushoch überlegen, also würde sie diese Maske, dieses _Schild _erhobenen Hauptes gegen ihn in die Schlacht führen.

Ihr Gesicht wurde verschlungen von einem Grinsen, das zwar in die Breite ging aber im vertikalen dünn blieb, und alles von ihrer Körperhaltung bis zu den Haarspitzen begann, mühelose Überlegenheit zu versprühen, die in jedem in Gruppen lebenden Säugetier, zu denen Shinji letztlich doch noch dazu zählte, den instinktiven Respekt vor einem überlegenen Alphatier in die Knochen trieb.

„Das erklärt einiges."

Und damit hatte sie die ganze Überwindung, und alle Zugeständnisse, die diese kleine persönliche Offenbarung ihr gegenüber gekostet hatte, mit lächerlicher Leichtigkeit und Entwertung in den Boden gestapft – so weit hätte man es vielleicht noch seinem Pessimismus zuschieben können, aber sobald sie mit den ersten Tropfen seiner ernüchtert zusammensinkenden Körpersprachen-Reaktion Blut geleckt hatte, hatte sie seine offene Tür schon sehr schnell in einen Witz verwandelt:

„Ich nehme an, Schneewittchen war auch unter deinen Favoriten?"

„Uhm, ja, aber-" Die unvermeidliche Unterwürfigkeit, die ihn fast automatisch mit einer Bestätigung herausrücken ließ, fachte die Flammen noch weiter an:

„Natürlich. Das wundert mich gar nicht. Das müssen wohl die ersten Anzeichen deiner somnophilen Neigungen gewesen sein…"

Ihr Spott und Hohn war dicht und schwarz, wie die schreienden Vögel und die knorrigen Bäume eines finsteren, undurchquerbaren Waldes, in dem man Hexen, Trolle und die gelegentliche nordische Gottheit erwarten würde, oder vielleicht den Eingang zu Dantes Inferno, nachdem das Abendrot alles grün aus den Ästen genommen hatte, und sie schaffte das mit so einer schmalen, mädchenhaften Stimme.

Er wusste noch nicht mal, was sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte, doch die Schwärze war in den spitzesten Positionen ihrer zartrosa Lippen schon unumstößlich: Auch, wenn er halb stehengelassen von der Abwesenheit eines tatsächlichen Knalls noch weiter versuchte, sich irgendwie mit ihr zu verständigen, fehlte seinem hohlen Lächeln wirkliche Zuversicht; Tief in den ältesten Schichten seines Gehirns, die noch so etwas wie zusammenleben und soziale Rangfolge verarbeiten konnte, schien er doch zu ahnen, das jedes Wort, das er in ihre Richtung schickte, schneidend zurückkehren würde.

„Somnophilie. Ein Fetisch für schlafende oder bewusstlose Personen. In deinem Fall ein ziemlich offensichtliches Problem. Der gute alte Herr Freud hatte ein paar sehr interessante Theorien darüber, was das über die Persönlichkeit des Fetischisten aussagt, größtenteils, das sie wahrscheinlich einen Mami-Komplex haben und sich nie an eine Frau herantrauen würden, die auch wirklich nein sagen kann…. Wirklich, nicht auszudenken das _du_ beinahe einmal meine jungfräulichen Lippen beschmutzt hättest, nachdem ich mir meinen ersten Kuss so lange für Kaji-san aufgespart habe…"

In der Luft hing natürlich der offensichtliche Konter, dass sie die letzte war, die irgendjemandem etwas über Keuschheit oder gar Komplexe zu erzählen, aber die Energie, die dafür nötig gewesen wäre, verpuffte an ihren zielgenauen Worten, tief ins Schwarze, in Form und Funktion nach auf Schmerz optimiert, den freiliegenden Nerv sehr bewusst ansteuernd – Ihre eigentliche Aussage löste schon etwas aus, etwas sehr altes, aber auch sehr fern-zukünftiges, ein Geschmack wie beige-getünchte Perle und ein Geruch wie salzig-weiß, und eine urtümlich-instinktive Ablehnung und Ekel, aber die dunkle Vorahnung verblasste angesichts der viel konkreten Alltäglichkeit, die sie mit vollem Wissen und Verständnis über ihre Bedeutung, ja, _gerade_ deswegen fast schon beiläufig übertrampelt hatte.

Schon die einfache Präsenz des M-Wortes war genug;

„Das… Das ist nichts… in dieser Art…" brachte er hervor, mit untertriebener Verzweiflung und unterrepräsentierter Dringlichkeit, die in ihrer ganzen Tiefe ins Kreuzfeuer gezerrte Existenz zu rechtfertigen, obgleich er daran nichts sah, dass er zu diesem Zwecke ergreifen könnte; Gerade deshalb würde er ein Fundament brauchen, auf das er seine Aktionen stellen könnte, aber ihm war bereits klar, dass er so etwas nicht vorzuweisen hatte, und so stand er nackt vor ihr, mit einer logisch sehr wackeligen Erklärungen, dessen überzeugendste Teile an verschiedenen Punkten seinen Stimmapparates feststeckten.

„So ist das nicht!" spuckte er letztlich aus, sehr im Klaren darüber, dass er dabei war sich zu wiederholen. „Es ist nur- Ich dachte nur-"

„Was?" bohrte sie unachgebig nach, gnadenlos seine töpelhaften Versuche zerschlagend, sich irgendwie zu formieren.

„Es… es ist lange her… ich war damals noch ein kleines Kind, ich habe schon lange nicht mehr- Cinderella und Schneewitchen. Sie mussten beide… unter ziemlich unwirtlichen Bedingungen an… düsteren Orten leben, nachdem ihre richtigen Mütter gestorben sind, und sie-"

Er wagte es.

Er _wagte_ es.

Irgendwo in den Ecken ihres Schädels plärrte noch die Logik, dass sie ihm bei weitem nicht genug erzählt hatte, als das er bewusst so etwas implizieren könnte, die Idee eines geteilten Leides hatte ihr sowieso noch nie jemand vorgestellt, doch nichts davon schaffte es bei ihr durch die Relevanzbarriere, ganz gleich, dass sie es selbst gewesen war, die mit dieser Art von niedrigem Hieb begonnen hatte.

Wie konnte er es wagen anzudeuten, dass sie gleich waren? Wenn sie gleich wären, wäre sie verloren.

Die saloppe Stimmung im Abendrot hatte sie am Vortag des letzten Kampfes dazu verführt, sich ihm ein Stück weit offen zu legen, und jetzt, jetzt wendete er es doch tatsächlich als Waffe gegen sie, jetzt sollte sie für ihre Momente der Schwäche bezahlen.

Die Einwände, gerechtfertigt oder nicht, hätte man jetzt auch so formulieren können, das tatsächlich so etwas konstruktives wie ein erwachsenerer Umgang mit anvertrauten Details entstanden wäre, doch stattdessen zog sie das Schwert: „Und jetzt wartest du darauf, dass dein strahlender Prinz in glänzender Rüstung auf einem weißen Schimmel, und dich mit Magie von hier wegholt, oder was? Typisch! Wieder nur typisch! Alles soll dir in den Schoß fallen!"

„Aber hast du nicht selbst gesagt-"

„Oder hältst du dich etwa selbst für den Prinzen, und meinst, _ich_ würde auf deine glanzvolle Rettung warten? Nur, weil du mich _einmal_ aus diesem blöden Vulkan gefischt hast?!"

„Ich… ich halte dich _natürlich_ nicht für eine Prinzessin, die _gerettet_ werden muss, dass ist doch _offensichtlich_, ich meinte bloß-"

„Keine Prinzessin. Keine Prinzessin. Klar. Da sieht man mal wieder, wie wenig Ahnung du von der weiblichen Psyche hast, Papasöhnchen! Die Prinzessinnen-Filme verkaufen sich nach wie vor sehr gut. Rapunzel? Schneewittchen? Dieses… schottische Mädel? Mädchen lieben es, verehrt, verwöhnt und gentlemanhaft behandelt zu werden zu werden, und ganz viel teures, glitzerndes blingbling zu haben, nicht, dass ich von dir erwarte, dass dir diese offensichtliche Tatsache einleuchtet. Meinst du, uns zu sagen, wir sollen die Jungs nachmachen, wäre weniger sexistisch? Nein, die Prinzessinen sind geblieben. Es sind die Kerle, die sich geändert haben. Wann war das das letzte Mal wirklich ein Prinz? Die ganzen Neuauflagen sind voll mit irgendwelchen Dieben, mutigem Gesindel, Jägern, was auch immer du willst… Heutzutage kriegt man die Mädchen nicht mehr einfach nur dadurch, dass man mit einem Krönchen auf dem Kopf geboren hatte, und dadurch irgendwie magisch Anrecht darauf hat… oder es sich durch den Einfluss seines alten Herrn beschaffen lässt, wie _manche andere Leute_.

Nein, heutzutage können sich ihre Damen ihre Kerle wirklich aussuchen, und nur das, was sie wirklich taugen zählt. Wenn du nichts drauf hast, mit dem du ein fittes Weibchen beeindrucken könntest, wirst du hochkant aus dem Genpool heraus selektiert! So funktioniert unsere Welt: Auf lange Sicht zählt es nicht, wer deine Eltern sind, wo du geboren wurdest, oder was irgendwelche Leute von dir denken, sondern _Talent_ und _harte Arbeit_!"

„Entschuldige-"

Das hielt sie natürlich nicht auf –

Dafür, dass sie eben noch behauptet hatte, sich kaum an ihre Präferenz für diese Geschichten erinnern zu können, geriet sie ziemlich in Wallung:

„Ich bin nicht so wie du! Wenn _ich_ jemals fünf Minuten an dieses blöde, dumme Märchen verschwendet habe, dann genau aus diesem Grund: Weil es in dieser Geschichte um die _Wahrheit_ geht. Ganz gleich, ob diese eingebildeten bösen Stiefmütter alle neidisch waren, ganz gleich, ob Aschenputtels Stiefschwestern ihre Mutter hatten, um ihnen schöne Kleider zu besorgen und so weiter, am Ende haben die zwei die Prinzen abgekommen, weil sie eben doch die Schönsten und tüchtigsten waren, weil sie es _verdient_ hatten! Weil sie _besser_ waren als diese alten Schachteln!"

Auch ohne über ihre Beweggründe Bescheid zu wissen, wurde es für Shinji deutlich, dass sie ihre Interpretation dieser Geschichte deutlich von seiner abgegrenzt haben wollte, als hätte er sie mit seinen Worten irgendwie tief beleidigt, ja, ihre Kindheit befleckt. Ein- und dieselbe Geschichte, die sich irgendwelche Bauern im mittelalterlichen Europa zusammengezimmert hatte, konnte für zwei Leute so verschiedene Sachen bedeuten, und das machte Geschichten – und auch ähnliche Dinge wie Musik – letztlich zu einer genau so unzuverlässigen Kommunikationsmethode wie alle anderen auch, trotz den Schichten aus Emotion und sogar ein Stück weit Identität, dass sie beide darum gewoben hatten – Diesen schrecklichen Gedanken wollte er gar nicht erst zu ende denken.

Letztlich hatte diese Geschichte nichts mit irgendeinem von ihnen zu tun; Sie hatten sich nur entschieden, Träume darauf zu errichten, und damit zugleich, von einer Instanz enttäuscht zu werden, zu deren ursprünglichen Zielgruppe sie von Anfang an niemals dazugehört hatten.

Aber trotzdem:

Sie machte dieses ganze Drama jetzt bloß, weil sie nichts mit ihm gemeinsam haben wollte, oder?

Es wurde langsam nur zu deutlich: Wenn er die Erde wäre, würde sie der Weltraum werden, und das einzig und allein, um nicht auf dem selben Planeten zu sein wie er.

Diese Art von Distanz wäre aber auch eine treffende Art von Beschreibung für den Unterschied zwischen den Gedanken, die er in ihrem unergründlichen Schädel-Gehäuse vermutete, und denen, die sich dort tatsächlich abspielten, nachdem sich dieser ganze Brocken Gefühlsausbruch doch noch gelöst hatte,und sie die Tatsache, dass sie diese Worte ausgespuckt hatte, obwohl sie sich doch eigentlich darüber aufregen sollte, ihm überhaupt irgendetwas erzählt zu haben… Und was hatte es damit eigentlich auf sich gehabt?

Wieso hatte sie dieses dämliche Gespräch überhaupt begonnen?

_(„Es hat dich keiner gezwungen, auf mich zu warten!")_

Letztes Mal, und dieses mal, und überhaupt….

Spätestens jetzt hatten sich die sogenannten Zufälle so weit angehäuft, dass sie sich nicht ohne weiteres weg erklären ließen-

(Und sie versuchte, sich klar zumachen, dass das nur _seine_ Schuld war, nur an dem temporären, vergänglichen Zustand lag, dass sie ihm derzeit etwas schuldete, und sich davon hatte verwirren lassen)

-und durch die Ritzen ihres Bewusstseins die Vermutung hindurch sickerte, dass sie diese blöde Cinderella letztlich doch aus Gründen gemocht hatte, die von den seinen nicht all zu verschieden waren, und mit einem Mal hatte er es wieder geschafft, hatte wieder obsiegt, und sie klein und nackt dastehen lassen.

Was hatte sie da eigentlich geritten, dass sie schon anfing, ausgerechnet diesem bescheuerten Third Child ihr Herz auszuschütten?

Die strategisch geniale Platzierung ihres Hinterkopfes machte es ihm unmöglich, ihren zu den Seiten hin ausweichen Blick oder das unsichere Brennen unter ihren Wangen zu sehen, aber ein erheblicher Anteil des Feuers war gewichen, als sie ihn wieder ansprach, auch, wenn sie sich natürlich bemühte, es weiter anzufachen.

Sie selbst hatte es freilich nicht nötig, ihn zu sehen, um sich seinen gegenwärtigen Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen – Das Third Child in merklich geknickter Ausführung war in den letzten Tagen nur all zu oft zu bestaunen gewesen.

„Und noch etwas, wo wir schon mal dabei sind… Ich hab es dir schonmal gesagt: Wie lange willst du noch das kleine Opfer spielen?"

„Hm…?!"

„Dein Anblick. Der war die letzten Tage war deine persönliche Regenwolke noch penetranter als sonst. Es geht mir langsam wirklich auf den Keks. Wie lange soll das noch weitergehen?"

„Ahm…"

Das Asuka davon überhaupt Notiz nehmen würde, hatte nicht zu den Optionen gehört, die er wirklich für wahrscheinlich gehalten hatte, eine positive Überraschung war es mit dieser Art von Worten aber nicht, mehr eine offensichtliche Schwachstelle, die er offen hatte herumliegen lassen, bis als natürliche Konsequenz jemand begonnen hatte, mit einem Stock darin herumzupulen.

„Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die sich darum reißen würden, zu machen, was du tust, weißt du das? Erwachsenere Leute, die die Bedeutung dessen begreifen, was wir hier tun. Erinnerst du dich an diese ganzen Eroberer, von denen sie dir in der Schule erklärt haben? Menschen, die das Gesicht des Kontinents verändert haben und für immer in die Geschichsbücher eingegangen sind? Qin Shi Huang? Dschingis Khan? Oda Nobunaga?

Verglichen mit unserer Aufgabe als Beschützer der ganzen Menschheit sind das alles _Flöhe_. Verglichen mit unseren Schlachten gegen die Engel werden Weltkriege Eins und Zwei und die Post-Impact-Kriege bloße Fußnoten in der Geschichte der Menschheit sein.

Wir werden in die Geschichte eingehen. Wir werden Legenden sein, wenn der Erfinder des I-Phones genau so obskur ist, wie der des Rades. Allein schon vom Verkauf der Rechte für die Verfilmung unseren Biographien werden wir bis ins hohe Alter leben können, ohne unsere Ärsche jemals wieder bewegen zu müssen. Die werden Mangas über uns kritzeln. Eine epische Film-Tetralogie. Animes! Vermutlich werden die sogar Action-Figuren von uns machen…"

„A-Action-Figuren?"

„Jap. Auch, wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen könnte, wozu irgendwer eine Figur von dir oder dem Prinzesschen haben wollen würde… So oder so: Ein Eva-Pilot zu sein, ist ein großes Privileg. Es ist eine Möglichkeit, etwas zu tun, das wirklich einen _Unterschied_ macht.

Aber nein, du kannst wahrscheinlich gar nichts damit anfangen, für immer in Erinnerung behalten zu werden…"

„Wenn denn noch jemand da sein wird, um sich an uns zu erinnern… Was wenn wir versagen? Oder, wenn wir überleben, aber es noch mal zu einer großflächigen Vernichtung kommt, wie beim Second Impact, und wir nachher die sind, die es vermasselt haben… Würdest du so auch noch in Erinnerung behalten werden…?"

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe!" rief sie, hauptsächlich, weil sie darauf keine Antwort hatte, und sich mit dieser Art von Gedanken gar nicht erst aufhalten wollte. Für Shinji war es seinerseits nicht unbedingt ersichtlich, dass sie ihn nicht einfach unreflektiert abgeschmettert hatte.

„Mein Gott, immer musst du alles schwarzsehen!"

_(„Es hat dich keiner gezwungen, auf mich zu warten!")_

_(Dieser Satz hatte auch so eine Qualität von einem klaffenden Loch. Die Implikation, dass sie es genau so gut nicht tun könnte.)_

_(Pah!)_

_(Es war alles seine Schuld, seine Schuld! Wenn er niemals hier gewesen wäre, wenn sie dieses verwirrende Chaos nicht fühlen müsste…)_

„Was ist eigentlich mit _dir_? Dich zwing auch niemand, hier zu sein. Du hast deine Nase aus deinem ganz freien Willen in unsere Angelegenheiten reingesteckt, also schick es dir nicht an, auch noch zu meckern.

Es zwingt dir keiner, hier tollpatschig herum zu stapfen und mir damit auch noch die Show zu stehlen. Sicher, mag sein, dass die ganz am Anfang keine anderen Piloten hatten, aber jetzt ist nicht nur das Prinzesschen hier, sondern sogar meine Wenigkeit, und alles, was du kannst, kann ich schon mal doppelt. Es zwingt dich also keiner, du kannst jederzeit deine Sachen packen.

Also hör auf, zu tun, als sei es anders…

Echt jetzt! Bei dieser Einstellung brauchst du dich nuch nicht zu wundern, wenn der Commander keinen Bock hat, dich mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen.

So einen verwöhnten Sohn würde ich auch nicht weiter verhätscheln…"

Das war jetzt wirklich niedrig – Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er hier angekommen war, hätte er das vielleicht noch akzeptierend hingenommen, aber wie auch immer die Dinge mit seinem tatsächlichen Vater stehen konnte, er _wusste, spürte_, _könnte schwören_, dass das, was sie da sagte, einfach falsch war – Hätte sie ihm erzählt, dass ihre eigenen Eltern so etwas zu ihr gesagt hatten, würde er es mit Sicherheit falsch finden, wieso also nicht auch jetzt?

Er fühlte die Flamme der Wut genau so sicher, wie damals, als er sich seinen ersten Eindruck von ihrer Situation gemacht hatte, so grundverschieden diese sich auch herausgestellt hatte.

…'verhätschelt'… als ob es so was Simples wäre, als ob sie ein Recht hatte, all diese Jahre einfach so abzutun, einfach von der Platte zu wischen, als ob nichts weiter geschehen wären, als ob all das Leid und alles andere, die komplexen, ineinander verwobenen Netzwerken aus Fragen und Rechtfertigungen eine einfache Kinderei gewesen wäre.

Es war geschehen; Wenn er etwas wusste, dann das.

„_Du_ hast leicht reden!" rief er in einem uncharakteristischen Anflug von widerstand aus – oder vielleicht war dieser ganz im Gegenteil sehr charakteristisch, Kennzeichen und vorhandene Unzufriedenheit, die er bis kurz vor dem heutigen Tage wohl noch pauschal hätte unter den Tisch fallen lassen, ohne ihr Gültigkeit zuzumessen – Der Möglichkeit, dass außer ihm doch jemand anderes Schuld haben und falsch liegen könnte, mit all den schrecklichem Implikationen, die da mitschwangen, und als solche nicht für diese Zeit und diesen Ort bestimmt waren. „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung! Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass du aus freien Stücken entschieden hast, dass du mit deinen Eltern nichts mehr zu tun haben willst! Jemand, dem es von Anfang an nichts bedeutet hat, einen Vater oder eine Mutter zu haben, kann so etwas sowieso nicht verstehen!"

Dieser Dorn stach so tief, dass sie ein paar Augenblicke lang vergaß, dass diese Idee ihrer eigenen Fabrikation entsprang, ihren eigenen kalten Worten, die sie bewusst vor seine Nase gestellt hatte, um ein bestimmtes Bild von sich selbst zu erzeugen, dass nichts damit zu tun hatte, was in ihrer Vergangenheit wirklich vorgefallen war.

Die bloße Andeutung, dass es ihr wirklich egal war…

Das all diese Jahre, all dieses Leid, die harte Arbeit, die sie hatte aufwenden müssen, um sich von alledem loszureißen, niemals-...

„_Du…! Du kleines… "_

Keine Ahnung… Keine Ahnung…

Wenn hier einer keine Ahnung hatte, dann war er das, dieses in kitschigen Frieden behütete Papasöhnchen, dass nie die Härte ihres Trainings durchzustehen hatte, die Entbehrungen die es sie gekostet hatte, und-

-die schrecklichen Dinge, die sie-

-damals, vor alledem…-

(Und hatte sie sich nicht höchst selbst entschieden, dass sie nichts davon, nichts von…vorher in ihrem Leben Bedeutung lassen haben würde?)

(Es war lange, lange her. Es war lange her, verdamtnochmal!

Diese Frau… all diese Menschen… hatten mit ihr nichts mehr zu tun, sie war über diesen Dreck hinaus gewachsen, etwas anderes geworden… nein, sie war es von Anfang an gewesen: Anders als sie, _anders_, _besser_…)

„_**DU**_ bist derjenige, der hier von nichts eine Ahnung hat!" rief sie aus, und der Zorn gab ihr den Schwung, den sie brauchte, um sich in ihrer üblichen, überlegenen Position zu stabilisieren und dieses besonders große Fellknäuel latenter Verwirrung effizient herunterzuwürgen.

„Warum kümmert es dich überhaupt, was dein Alter Herr von dir denkt?!"

_(„Ich bin nicht Mamas Puppe! Ich kann selber denken und selber entscheiden!")_

„Du musst _so oder so_ gegen die Engel kämpfen, also welchen Sinn hat es, ewig darüber nachzugrübeln? Das du einen Feind bekämpfst, der auch hinter _deinem_ Kopf her ist, ist doch völlig selbstverständlich, wieso solltest du dafür noch groß auf die Schulter geklopft kriegen?!"

_(„Ich wird auch brav sein! Aber bitte hört sich auf, meine Mama zu sein!")_

„Du hältst dich scheinbar _wirklich_ für einen strahlenden Prinzen… Denkst du wirklich, dass du auf alles automatisch Anrecht hast, nur, weil du ein paar von seinen Genen mit dir rumschleppst? Wenn du denkst, dass du im Leben alles in den Schoß geworfen bekommen wirst, weil du einen einflussreichen Vater hast , hast du dich aber bedeutend geschnitten, Papikind!"

_(„Ich bin hier, weil ich gut bin! Nicht, weil ich irgendwelche Verbindungen hatte, wie ihr zwei!")_

„Ich hab's dir von Anfang an gesagt: Richtiges Talent und harte Arbeit.

Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, hier bei NERV bedeuten Ergebnisse _**alles**_. Nichts anderes zählt. Alles andere ist _bedeutungslos. _Wenn du willst, dass dich jemand ernst nimmt, dann musst du deinen Job machen und ihnen zeigen, dass du ihn erledigen kannst.

Respekt und Anerkennung muss man sich _verdienen!_"

„…Shikinami…"

„Sieh das als einen Ratschlag von jemandem, der schon wesentlich länger in diesem Geschäft ist als du. Um etwas zu erreichen, muss man auch bereit sein, Opfer zu bringen. Äquivalentwert Tausch und so weiter. Wenn du statt trübsinnig in die Gegend zu glotzen etwas einigermaßen Produktives machen würdest, würde das vielleicht auch mit deinem Happy End etwas werden.

So ganz wie Schneewittchen."

„Leben wir denn wirklich in so einer Welt?"

„…heh?!"

„In einer Welt, wo harte Arbeit wirklich belohnt wird, meine ich. Ist diese Welt wirklich ein Ort, der so fair und perfekt wäre, das so etwas wie ein 'Happy End' wirklich existieren kann?"

„Ah…"

Da stand sie, zum Glück wieder von der ihrem Mitbewohner zugekehrten Rückseite verdeckt, mit offenem Mund da.

Natürlich gab es unfaire Dinge, aber harte Arbeit und Talent konnten diese letztlich mit Sicherheit überwinden, nicht?

Es musste so sein. Was würde praktisch alles, mit dem sie ihr bisheriges Leben verbracht hatte, denn sonst bringen?

Es gab weder Sinn noch Gesetzte in diesem Kosmos, wenn diese Maxime nicht galt; Es machte nicht einmal wirklich Sinn, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Es war absurd, und diese Behauptung ging nicht einmal mit Furcht und Verleugnung einher; Eine solche Welt würde doch an den Nähten nicht zusammenhängen.

Wer würde denn noch irgendetwas machen, wenn es selbst am keine Entlohnung gab?

Aber nein, dieser dumme Dummkopf, musste in seiner blinden Dummheit doch tatsächlich weiter auf diesem dummen Gedanken herumreiten: „Es heißt ja immer, ‚Und sie lebten Glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende', aber wenn man es recht bedenkt, müssen sie eigentlich irgendwann einmal alt und krank geworden sein, und wenn sie nicht unbedingt exakt gleichzeitig gestorben sind, muss einer von ihnen verwitwet gewesen sein und hat den anderen wohl bitterlich vermisst… am Ende sterben wir doch eigentlich alle irgendwann an Altersschwäche… Und man muss nicht mal so weit gehen. Mit der Zeit ist mir das einfach immer mehr aufgefallen… zum Beispiel, nimm mal Dornröschen. Am Ende ist sie erlöst, aber nach ihrem langen Schlaf dürften alle, die sie je gekannt hat, entweder verstorben oder uralt sein. Natürlich wurden ihre Eltern und so weiter mit ihr in den langen Schlaf versetzt, aber was ist mit dem restlichen Königreich? Nach so langer Zeit ist ihr Vater wohl kaum noch der amtierende König, vermutlich hat ein entfernter Verwandter den Thron übernommen, im schlimmsten Fall gab es einen Erbfolgekrieg – Wahrscheinlich würde das Volk der Prinzessin und ihrer Familie so oder so vorwerfen, sie im Stich gelassen zu haben. Haben die Feen das Königspaar überhaupt gefragt, ob sie den Schlaf ihrer Tochter wirklich mitmachen wollten? Selbst wenn kann man es ihnen nicht verübeln, dass sie für ihre Tochter da sein wollten, wenn sie wieder aufwacht, aber ob die Leute das genau so sehen werden, wenn ihre Herrscher sie einfach verlassen haben? Besonders, wenn es wirklich einen Krieg gab… gut möglich, dass ihr keiner besonders freundlich gesinnt sein würde… Und der Prinz? Ja, er hat sie erlöst, aber eigentlich kennen sich die zwei ja nicht wirklich. Was, wenn sie sich auf lange Sicht nicht vertragen? Besonders im Mittelalter, wo man sich nicht einfach scheiden lassen konnte.

Es heißt zwar, ‚und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende', aber eigentlich gibt es keine Garantie dafür, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens nicht allein in einer fremden Welt verbracht hat, in der sie von allen verachtet wird… Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das sein könnte. Ich habs mal eindringlich versucht, und den bloßen Gedanken kaum ausgehalten…"

„Nun chill mal. Es war bloß ein blödes Märchen. Dornröschen ist nicht real."

„Glaub mir, das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen… Das ist ja genau der Punkt. Ich hab das schon vor einer langen Zeit bemerkt, egal, wie gern ichs noch ‚ne Weile übersehen hätte. Diese Welt ist kein Märchen. Es gibt keine Happy Ends – Nur Erzähler, die sich entscheiden, an einem bestimmten Punkt aufzuhören, zu erzählen. Nachdem ich das gemerkt habe, konnte ich in solchen Geschichten nur noch sehen, wie sie wohl in der Realität verlaufen wären, ohne strahlende Ritter, ohne Prinzen, ohne gute Feen, und nach einer Weile konnte ich diese Geschichten einfach nicht mehr sehen… Bevor ich Ayanami mit diesem Buch gesehen habe, habe ich so was wahrscheinlich die letzten sieben Jahre nicht mehr angefasst…"

Es war eine neue, emergente Erfahrung, von solchen soliden Zeitspannen in Termen persönlicher Erfahrungen und Entscheidungen sprechen zu können, ähnlich der Art, wie Misato und Kaji regelmäßig eine schon fast am zweistelligen vorbeischrammende Distanz mit Kreuzchen, Häkchen und Datierungen zu benennen wussten.

Sicher gab es da noch die zehn Jahre, die sein Vater ihn zurückgelassen hatte, doch dieses Ereignis hatte er in seiner damaligen kindlichen Verwirrung und Ahnungslosigkeit und dem damit einhergehenden Weltbild, die eigenen Eltern als eine Abart von Göttern anzusehen, wie auch aus seiner jetzigen, durch die Geschehnisse stark geprägten, wenn nicht für lange Zeit dadurch definierten Position heraus als eine Art unergründliches, empathieloses Spiel von Naturgewalten klassifiziert, wie seismische Aktivität oder das Wüten von Vulkanen, die die Welt völlig wahllos unter Feuer, Asche und Tsunamis begruben, oder neue Inseln aus dem Ozean hoben, kahl und unberührt, aber bedeckt mit Böden aus fruchtbarer Vulkanasche und den mineralreichen Resten vernichteter Meeresvegetation.

Ohne, das daran etwas Positives zusehen wäre, war es ja doch dieses Ereignis, das ihn in seiner jetzigen Form geschaffen hatte. Einen anderen „Schöpfungsmythos" hatte er nicht vorzuweisen, kein anderes Vokabular, um den Rest seiner abgeschiedenen, apathischen Existent zu erklären oder beschreiben – Das war er, Ikari Shinji, der Junge, den niemand gewollt hatte.

Für den Großteil seines Lebens wäre das eine im mathematischen Sinne hinreichende Definition gewesen, aber war diese Aussage in dieser Form immer noch gültig?

Er konnte die Geschichte seines Lebens immer noch nicht erklären oder beschreiben, ohne diese Geschichte wieder durchzukauen, aber allein reichte sie auch nicht aus – Viele der extremsten Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen seines Lebens, zum Guten wie zum Schlechten, wären damit unerwähnt geblieben, auch, wenn das im Endeffekt nichts weiter heißen könnte, als das es jetzt ein geringfügig anderer, immer noch von diesem dunklen, amorphen Schatten eines Mannes kontrollierter Nagel war, von dem alles, was er war, über dem Abgrund der Bedeutungslosigkeit vor sich hin baumelte, ohne sonstige Relavanz oder metaphysische Substanz.

Dennoch: Ohne seinen Aufenthalt in Tokyo-3 und die damit einhergehenden Erfahrungen zu erwähnen, hätte man nicht erklären können, wieso er sich nach ebendiesem soliden Block von fast acht Jahren wieder auf Literatur wie den 'Glücklichen Prinzen' eingelassen hatte, war er doch erst seid relativ kurzer Zeit überhaupt des Lesens mächtig gewesen, als er ihnen für immer abgeschworen hatte.

Auch, wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie relativ wenig er als sechsjähriges Kind von der Welt verstanden hatte (ja, wie oft er allein in den letzten Monaten eines besseren belehrt worden war) waren „acht Jahre" tatsächlich der angemessenste Terminus dafür, und es war… seltsam.

Er war es nicht gewohnt, von längeren Zeitspannen sprechen zu können, schätzte aber, das das nur natürlich war, wenn man sich vorwärts durch die Zeit bewegte, und obgleich er dem Anfang seiner Reise noch ungleich näher zu sein schien, als dem Ende, machte ihm das nur wieder klar, wie kurz und vergänglich die menschliche Existenz war, selbst, wenn man der extrem großzügigen Schätzung Gehör gab, dass da doch etwa sechzig Jahre in einer undefinierbaren Zukunft; Tatsächlich könnte es gut sein, das er, und jeder andere auf diesem Planeten mit der Ausnahme des nächsten, letztlich siegreichen Engels den Großteil ihres Lebens schon hinter sich hatten. Würde er das Ende überhaupt kommen sehen? Was, wenn er nie erfahren würde, was ihn erwischt hatte? Auf jeden Fall würde er nur einen limitierten Anteil dessen mitbekommen, was man das Ende der Geschichte nennen konnte, ein Gedanke, der einleuchtend war, wenn man bedachte, das ein Mensch an sich eine Kolonie aus Einzellern war, von denen ständig welche starben und ersetzt wurden, aber befremdlich, wenn er sich selbst als das Fenster betrachtete, durch das er die Welt und alle Geschichten darin betrachtet hatte – Die schiere Unwahrscheinlichkeit, dass er lebensfähig gezeugt und in ein modernes Land hineingeboren werden würde, wo es ihm möglich war, etwas von der Größe und Existenz des Universums zu wissen, statt der viel wahrscheinlicheren Möglichkeit, in Afrika vor dem Ausbilden eines reflektionsfähigen Bewusstseins an einer anderswo völlig behandelbaren Kinderkrankheit zu sterben, oder noch vorgeburtlich mitsamt seiner Mutter ertrunken zu sein, als die Flutwellen des Second Impact Indien trafen; Und doch, konnte er nicht erwarten, etwas anderes beobachten zu können, als eine Welt, die seine Existenz erlaubte, schon dadurch, dass er überhaupt dachte; Freilich könnte er der sprichwörtliche „König einer Nussschale" sein, ein verkabeltes Hirn in einer Schale, oder gar ein Computerprogramm, oder etwas profaner ein Verrückter in einer Anstalt, der sich die ganzen Engel und Evangelions und all die Menschen in seiner Umgebung nur eingebildet hatte, aber es benötigte mehr Annahmen und das wiederholte verfolgen realer, aber infinitesimaler Möglichkeiten, sodass alles andere einfach nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, außer, das er gerade auf der japanischen Inselkette in einer Stadt namens Tokyo-3 in Begleitung dabei war, in einer für seinen Geschmack etwas zu hohen Geschwindigkeit eine Staßenbahn-Haltestelle anzusteuern, in Begleitung eines rothaarigen Mädchens in deren Schädel eine genau so diverte Sammlung aus zufälligen seltsamen kleinen Gedanken, die zusammen einen ebenso unvollkommenen Versuch bildeten, die Welt auszukleiden, sozusagen von der anderen Seite – was ihre Welt und die seine trennte, konnten ganze Welten sein, oder nur ein winzig kleiner, dünner Film, in einer diffusen neutralen Zone im Mittelpunkt, dieser unerreichbare Punkt an den Rändern des Horizontes, wo die Erde den Himmel zu berühren schien, und aus ihrem Orbit heraus blickte sie auf ihn herab, und bildete sich nach undurchsichtigen, hermetischen Alghorithmen eine Meinung, die er nicht direkt beeinflussen konnte.

„Also wirklich Papasöhnchen. Dir muss man überlassen, aus allem ein Drama zu machen. Natürlich machen diese blöden Geschichten keinen Sinn. Die sind nicht gemacht, damit irgendjemand mit einem halbwegs logischen Verstand versucht, Logik darauf anzuwenden. Die wurden erfunden von ungebildeten, analphabetischen mittelalterlichen Bauern, die noch nie ihre Farm oder ihr Dorf verlassen haben, und nichts über die Leute wussten, die sie regierten, weitererzählt von einer ewigen Stille-Post-Kette aus Gauklern, die wohl gerne mal übertrieben haben… sobald etwas Bildung ins Land gekommen war, waren diese Geschichten nur noch dazu gut, kleine Kinder damit zu unterhalten. Wenn du so weit bist, dass du über irgendwelche Implikationen nachdenken kannst, heißt das einfach, dass du zu alt dafür bist.

Du hast ein Plot-Loch gefunden, ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Autoren dieser Sache bescheuert waren, und du dich nicht mehr damit herumplagen solltest." Schloss sie, ihre simplistische Antwort mit einer scheinbar unberührbaren Gleichgültigkeit feilbietend.

„Chill einfach und vergiss diese blöden Geschichten. Es ist nicht immer alles so kompliziert, wie du vielleicht denkst…"

„Es ist auch nicht alles so einfach, wie _du_ vielleicht denkst…" murmelte Shinji in halbherzigen Protest zu sich selbst, gefolgt von einer ausgekotzten Stille, von der er nicht wusste, ob Asuka sie nicht einfach als gekonntes, stolzes Ignorieren wahrnahm.

Was hätte auf diesen Austausch auch folgen können?

Die schiere Schwere der Tatsache, dass es zwei Monate des tagtäglichen Interagierens gebraucht hatte, um diesen so grundlegenden, offensichtlichen Gegensatz zu formulieren und auszudrücken schien ihre leichten Schritte nicht zu verkleben, und als sie das Schienen-Quietschen einer nahenden Straßenbahn vernahm, bevor er es mit seinen wesentlich weniger trainierten Sinnen ebenfalls bemerkte und darin seine Erklärung fand, vergaß sie ihr Gespräch wie die nächstbeste Beiläufigkeit und spurtete los, um die Haltestelle rechtzeitig zu erreichen, wobei sie ihn blick- und gedankenlos mit sich mit zerrte, als sei er ein unbelebtes Anhängsel ihrer Person, oder irgendetwas, dass sie eben trotz seiner Lästigkeit benötigte, wie das Gewicht ihrer Schultasche.

Als sich die Türen knapp hinter ihnen schlossen, und die S-Bahn ihre morgendliche Runde mit einem unbarmherzigem Ruck fortsetzte, fand er sich mit beiden Händen an irgendwelchen Haltegriffen wieder, im Versuch, nach der plötzlichen unvorgewarnten Anstrengung wieder einigermaßen durchzuatmen, und wenig weiter stand sie, durch die leicht breite Stellung ihrer Beine ausreichend balanciert, und konnte es sich leisten, die Arme zu verschränken und auf ihn herabzublicken, argwöhnisch, unbarmherzig, prüfend, bewertend, und in diesem Moment glaubte er tief in seinem Inneren zu wissen, dass sie Recht hatte, und er nie fähig sein würde, mit ihr mitzuhalten.

Ihre eisblauen Augen waren durchaus von der Form und Sorte, die man als attraktiv bezeichnen könnte, aber jetzt, jetzt hätte er sich daran schneiden können; In seiner Schwäche beäugte sie ihn wie einen Fisch, den sie für ihr Mittagessen auszunehmen gedachte, oder vielleicht noch überlegte, ob sie ihn überhaupt kaufen wollte, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür war wieder einmal dramatisch gesunken.

Bei diesem Gedanken entzündete sich irgendwo tief drin in vergessener Finsternis ein Funke des Zorns, ungebeten und ungewollt hineingestoßen in die Kuppel seines Universums, und er hätte beginnen können, sie zu hassen, sie, die eigentlich seine Kameradin sein sollte, und diese widerliche Wahrheit brannte in seiner Brust, als er sich aufrichtete und unterordnend in ihrer Nähe platzierte, während sie sich längst in aller Lässigkeit an Haltestange und Fensterscheibe gelehnt hatte, scheinbar nicht besonders viel von dem Gedanken haltend, einen der eigentlich noch recht zahlreichen freien Sitzplätze zu belegen, bevor der Wagon sich bei seiner weiteren Reise stadteinwärts wie üblich bis zum Anschlag füllen würde.

Sitze waren ihrer Meinung nach scheinbar eines dieser Dinge, die Weicheiern vorbehalten waren, die glückseligen Toren.

Das Sonnenlicht brachte das rot ihrer Haare, das blau ihrer Uniform und die rosige Helligkeit ihrer Haut in ihrer vollen Sättigung heraus, inklusive der trügerisch schmalen Ärmchen, die unter ihren Uniform-Ärmeln verschwanden, die makellose Beuge und das dekorativ von ihrer kleinen roten Armbanduhr eingeschlossene Handgelenk, alles hell, schlank und strahlend wie der Tag, und das war das schlimmste, diese trügerische Zerbrechlichkeit, der Kontrast zwischen ihrer deutlich helleren Haut und der seinen, wenn sich ihre Hände berührten – Die ganze unverschämte Illusion, dass sie einen _Beschützer_ brauchen könnte, dass bei ihr für so etwas Platz war.

Es war nicht so, dass er sich für einen strahlenden Ritter hielt; Es war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sie das weder brauchte noch wollte, noch hatte er die nötige Stärke – Er könnte selbst durchaus jemanden gebrauchen, der ihm beistand.

Aber gerade das war es, von der sich eingeredet hatte, er könnte es bei ihr haben, hatte gedacht, er könnte ihr Partner oder Gleichgestellter werden, ihr Kamerad, ihr Komplize, jemand der ihr helfen könnte, zu bekommen, was sie wollte, so dass er nicht allein sein müssen würde – Als sie gemeinsam gegen die letzten paar Engel gekämpft hatten, hatte er das noch voll daran geglaubt, hatte gehofft, dass er der Stärke, die sie besaß, oder zumindest der, die es brauchte, um mit ihr mitzuhalten, ohne ihr ein Klotz am Bein zu sein, mit kleinen aber stetigen Schritten näher kam, und in seinem streben nach Stärke schien es ihm zunächst wirklich, als ob er ihr näher gekommen wäre, uns sie ihm; Dass er ein Stück weit dabei war, ihre Akzeptanz und Anerkennung zu gewinnen – Auch wenn ihre Angelegenheiten miteinander von diesen beiden Dingen noch weit entfernt waren, waren sie doch in fließender Veränderung aus einem Anfangszustand der gegenseitigen Feindseligkeit heraus, und deshalb hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen zu denken, zu denken, dass er Fortschritte machte; Es war sicher nicht einschlägig schlecht gewesen, diese Momente des Verbündetendaseins im Morgenlicht, auf der Parkbank nahe dieses Lebensmittelgeschäfts in diesen lächerlichen Anzügen, die letzten Kapitel der ganzen Vulkan-Angelegenheit, ihre Kooperation bei diesem Kuchenbackprojekt und ihr Zusammenstehen im Angesicht des Insubstantiellen Engels, und auch der kurze Austausch danach der optimistisch formuliert doch vielleicht als Asukas Art einer Loyalitätserklärung zu verstehen war, und er hatte auch gedacht, dass sie das wertschätzte. Das sie ihm mehr und mehr Dinge sagte und sich in seiner Nähe natürlicher gab; Das sie begann, ihm zu vertrauen und sich sogar ein Stück weit auf ihn zu verlassen, ihn in irgendeiner Form als ‚zugehörig' zuzunehmen, dass er sogar geschafft hatte, sie ein wenig zu ‚entfrosten' und Teil ihrer Welt zu werden, bildete sich sogar ein, ihre groben, herablassenden Worte seinen gutgemeinte, wenn auch ungeschickte Versuche, ihm zu helfen auf das zu bugsieren, was in ihrem Kopf der ‚rechte Weg' war – Es war „ihre ganz eigene Art", und zwischen ihnen beiden ein geteiltes, eigenes Universum das nur sie beide teilen konnten, egal, wie sehr ihre Worte schmerzten, wie sehr er ihre Erniedrigungen in seinem tiefsten Inneren nicht akzeptieren konnte, für sie alles zurückzustecken, wie tief er den aufquellenden Zorn zurückhalten musste, das war alles egal, wenn sie ihn nur _mögen_ würde.

Sie war einfach durch ihr Training isoliert gewesen, nicht anders als er selbst, versuchte er sich weiszumachen, die einsame Streiterin, an deren Seite platz für ihn war, deren Kampfausbildung nichts war, das sie trennte, sondern etwas das Stärken und Schwächen mit sich brachte, und in gewisser Weise seinem eigenem Exil ähnelte. Sie war einfach als kollektiver Augapfel der dritten Außenstelle verwöhnt gewesen, und kannte nichts anderes – Doch es war bei weitem nicht so simpel.

Wann immer er es geschafft hatte, sich halbwegs ein Modell von diesem Mädchen zusammen zu zimmern und versuchte, ihre Handlungen und Beweggründe nachzuvollziehen, verstehen und vorherzusagen, brauchte sie selten lange, um es wieder völlig zu zertrümmern, zeigte ihm die Lügen hinter den Lügen, die Masken über den Masken, die Wahrheit jenseits der Wahrheit.

Er konnte in dieser Hinsicht nicht aus persönlichem Wissen sprechen, als ‚stark' hätte er sich selbst zu keinem Zeitpunkt seines bisherigen Lebens bezeichnen können, aber eigentlich könnte man doch meinen, dass es selbst eine starke Person genießen müsste, Unterstützung und Gesellschaft zu haben; Zumindest bei Misato und Ayanami schien es nach seiner damaligen Erfahrung so zu sein. Sie mochten zwar durchaus fähig sein, alleine voranzuschreiten und keine Retter irgendwelcher Art brauchen, aber es war doch an sich immer gut, ein bisschen entlastet zu werden, selbst, wenn man es auch allein schaffen würde, wurde es doch leichter, oder?

Zumindest hatte er das gedacht.

Je mehr er glaubte, dem Moment näher zu kommen, in dem er mit Asuka mithalten konnte, je mehr er sie und ihre Art, mit ihm umzugehen aus der Nähe sah statt vom Dreck des Bodens auf ein hohes Podest hoch blickend, umso mehr wurde er sich ein paar feiner, aber relevanter Unterschiede bewusst.

Er sah, wie all ihre Äußerungen, die sie Beide als Verbündete darstellten, damit einhergingen, andere wie Misato oder Ayanami scharf auszuschließen, merkte, dass ihr Bedürfnis, sich klar von ihm abzugrenzen, allen zum Trotz nicht zu schwinden schien, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gefahren, eine Linie, die in Großbuchstaben mit ‚bis hier und nicht weiter' beschriftet war – Obwohl sie ihn selbst ermutigt hatte, sich mehr Stärke zuzulegen, ein besserer Kämpfer zu werden und sich eher durchzusetzen, hatte er in letzter Zeit das Gefühl, dass seine Suche nach Stärke in eher von Asuka entfernte, als ihn ihr näher zu bringen, als gäbe es ähnlich wie bei der steigenden Menschenähnlichkeit von Robotern einen Punkt, bei dem ihre Reaktion völlig umschlug, und zwischen ihnen nur noch Streit und Geschrei war.

Sie fand etwas Angenehmes an einer Beziehung zwischen einer Kriegerin und ihrem Knappen, aber sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er wirklich als ebenbürtiger Krieger an ihrer Seite stand;

Nie würde sie sich zu ihm bekennen, sie gab es so was wie ein strategisch platziertes Lächeln, nie nahm sie mal seine Finger statt seinem Handgelenk, nie kam ein einziges Wort des Dankes.

Er musste immer unter ihr stehen, und wenn er da nicht blieb, dann würde sie ihn zurechtschneiden; Sie war von Anfang an nicht dazu gekommen, ihn zu akzeptieren, er war es gewesen, der etwas anderes mit Akzeptanz verwechselt hatte, vielleicht bloße Duldung oder etwas ganz anderes. Er verstand es einfach nicht, nicht ansatzweise, nicht die Gründe dahinter, und auch nicht die innere Mechanik, er konnte nicht mal Wahrscheinlichkeiten an ihre möglichen Handlungsmöglichkeiten heften, sie könnte ihn im nächsten Moment küssen, ins Gesicht schlagen, spontan explodieren, aus einem identischen Anfangszustand heraus, und er wäre so oder so unfähig, es zu erklären, so blieb ihm nur die eine, aller fundamentalste Einsicht:

Sie beide waren _weit _voneinander entfernt.

Zwei Monate nach Beginn ihrer stürmischen Koexistenz wurde ihm klar, dass es da eine Wand in Asukas Herzen gab, von der er nicht wusste, wie er sie überwinden konnte – Aus den wenigen Dezimetern, die sie in der Straßenbahn trennten, wurden Universen, Welten, Dimensionen.

* * *

><p>Wusstet ihr, dass euer Lieblings-Märchen einiges über euch aussagen kann? Ich habe vor einer Weile einen Artikel gelesen, nachdem das eine gute Eingangs-Methode sein könnte, um einen kleinen Patieten zu psychoanalysieren. Wenn ihr euch mal selbst als Amateur-Freuds versuchen wollt: Mein persönlicher Favorit war immer "Die Salzprinzessin." XD Natürlich ist bei Shinji's Kommentaren über Dornröschen das Ironie-Ventil mit voller Absicht maximal aufgedreht. Q lässt grüßen etc…<p>

Weiter geht es demnächst in Kapitel 47: [Tekhelet]


End file.
